Trahisons
by Zumkalt
Summary: Ma suite à l'épisode 2x07. Comment Roman traite des révélations sur Jane vis-à-vis de Sandstorm? Plus important, comment l'équipe prend conscience des failles existantes en Jane, de la plus brutale des façons ? Est-il encore temps de la sauver ?
1. Chap 1 - Que dois-je faire ?

Attention, pour ceux qui ne suivent que la version française, présence de nombreux spoilers sur le début de la saison 2.

…

.

 **Disclaimer** : Blindspot ne m'appartiens pas (tout est à Martin Gero), ni ses personnages (sinon Tasha serait plus compréhensive envers Jane, sérieux après tout c'est elle qui l'a vendue pour quelques milliers de dollars), mais je trouve amusant de jouer avec.

…

.

 **Attention** : ce chapitre contient également des mentions de tortures graphiques.

Il s'agit de ma première fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques semaines, en attendant le mid-season final qui vu les audiences en baisse s'annonce un peu quitte ou double malheureusement

…

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Que dois-je faire ?**

…

.

 _Roman_

Il filait à vive allure dans les rues désertées de New-York. Sur le siège passager, la lettre chiffonnée qui venait de faire s'écrouler son univers semblait le narguer. Le choc passé, la colère et le sentiment de trahison broyaient son cœur. Colère envers Remi pour trahir la cause, leur cause. Colère envers lui pour ne pas avoir vu les signes. Colère envers Shepherd pour son plan qui lui coûtait sa sœur. Mais bientôt un autre sentiment se diffusa en lui petit à petit, serrant ses vrilles glacées sur son corps et son esprit : la peur. Insidieuse, sournoise, ténébreuse, parcourant son épine dorsale par vagues, elle menaçait de l'étouffer. Peur de perdre le dernier membre de sa vraie famille, la sœur chérie protectrice. Peur de la réaction de Shepherd à la nouvelle. Puis vint la rage, pure, brute, aveuglante. Sa vision se troublant, le colosse balafré arrêta sa voiture pour la laisser s'exprimer. Poussant un long hurlement, Roman frappa à coups redoublés le volant et le tableau de bord, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre frénétiquement sa respiration. Il observa un instant ses phalanges désormais égratignées et sanguinolentes.

« Calme, se dit-il à lui-même, tu es un soldat en mission. Respire, réfléchit, respire, réfléchit. Il doit y avoir une explication. Il y a forcément une explication ». Mais au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il devait y avoir un fond de vérité dans les dires de leur taupe. L'effacement mémoriel avait changé Remi. Sans la colère qui l'animait, comment sa nouvelle personnalité pouvait-elle s'adapter à cette guerre ? Par certains côtés, elle était devenue une étrangère. Une autre femme dans le corps de sa sœur. Remi n'aurait jamais hésitée à abattre l'ingénieur, ou faire ce qu'il fallait pour récupérer la puce. Jane si. Mais Jane était aussi revenue pour lui, elle l'avait sauvé. Y'avait-il encore une part de Remi en elle ?

Ouvrant sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais, Roman attendit que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calment. Non décida-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Shepherd. Il devait laisser à sa sœur une chance de s'expliquer en terrain neutre. Temporairement apaisé par cette idée, il redémarra, se dirigeant vers une planque où préparer la rencontre. Tentant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter.

…

.

 _Jane_

Cette idée de rencontre était un fiasco. Oliver était charmant à sa façon, mais ses questions même simples, soulevaient trop de choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas répondre. Alors qu'elle rentrait à pied chez elle, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son frère. Le refus de Nas de le transformer en atout la rendait furieuse. Une partie d'elle-même se demandait si l'agent de la NSA avait même considérée réellement cette hypothèse. De l'avis de Jane, la femme voulait tellement rattraper ses erreurs qu'elle ignorait toutes les opportunités à long terme, surtout celles ne venant pas de ses petits plans tordus et soigneusement élaborés.

Bien sûr, Jane ne pouvait pas ignorer ses propres erreurs. Comment le faire, alors que l'équipe frottait son visage dedans chaque jour, comme du sel sur une plaie. L'argument d'aujourd'hui l'ayant opposé à Nas, Zapata et Reade en était la preuve. Une partie d'elle-même, rationnelle, comprenait leur méfiance après ses mensonges et ses secrets. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts pour se détacher, la partie émotive de son esprit se sentait mal devant leur traitement. L'alternance entre les situations où le groupe semblait l'inclure presque comme avant, et les piques désagréables, rendait chaque jour un peu plus douloureux. Cette illusion de normalité, voulue par Nas pour donner le change à Sandstorm, la poussait malgré à elle à espérer que l'équipe l'accueillerait à nouveau un jour comme une amie. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Jane savait que ce fait était peu probable. Ses mauvaises décisions méritaient sûrement une punition mais ne pouvaient-ils pas au moins faire l'effort de comprendre ses raisons ? Elle avait déjà enduré trois mois de torture aux mains de la CIA. Son équipe l'avait d'ailleurs livrée aux loups sans remords ! Et depuis son retour, ils semblaient ne pas faire grand cas de ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle était la méchante, la traitresse, dont le seul choix était d'être à nouveau livrée à ses bourreaux ou de trahir sa propre famille ! En fait seule Patterson semblait vraiment la traiter encore comme un être humain et pas juste une source d'informations. Mais cette fille était tout simplement trop gentille pour son propre bien, pensa Jane avec un gloussement mental.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune ne remarqua que trop tard le danger. Un premier assaillant masqué jaillit de la ruelle sombre qu'elle venait de passer, portant un coup violent vers sa tête. Encore meurtrie de son combat avec l'Akkadien son temps de réaction fut légèrement trop lent, et elle ne put qu'amortir le coup avec son épaule au lieu de l'esquiver. Se servant de l'élan pour pivoter, elle envoya un coup de pied au ventre du deuxième homme qui venait dans son dos. D'un mouvement sec du bras droit elle frappa un troisième agresseur au menton, se servant de son bras gauche pour tordre le bras du premier qui revenait à la charge, avant de le mettre au sol en frappant violement son genou droit du talon. Enchainant avec un coup de coude qui brisa le nez de l'un des hommes, Jane se raidit soudain en sentant dans son dos les contacts d'un pistolet à impulsion. Sa dernière pensée avant que l'électricité ne la frappe était qu'elle se trouvait à peine à une rue de chez elle.

…

.

 _Quelque part en banlieue_

Le retour à la conscience fut douloureux. Et sombre.

\- « Parfait, la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille », gloussa une voix masculine en face d'elle. Un frisson glacé la parcourut. Elle connaissait cette voix, beaucoup trop bien pour son propre goût. La cagoule noire couvrant sa tête fut retirée, découvrant le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis des semaines.

-« Bonjour Jane, salua le barbu. Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés la dernière fois. Je suis Jake Keaton, le nouveau directeur adjoint de la CIA ».

Tout en observant son environnement, la brune s'autorisa un petit ricanement sans joie.

\- « Quelque chose de drôle » ? S'enquit son tortionnaire avec une fausse politesse.

\- « Je me demandais seulement si l'intérêt malsain pour me trainer de nuit dans des sous-sols sombres était inscrit dans la fiche de poste », rétorqua sèchement Jane en essayant de paraître confiante. Et cela en dépit d'avoir ses bras et ses jambes attachés à une robuste chaise en métal sous une unique lampe diffusant une lueur blafarde.

-« Mais elle parle ! fit mine de s'extasier Keaton en décrivant des cercles lents autour d'elle. Après nos petits têtes à têtes je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas muette. Je dois reconnaitre que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de gens résister comme toi à nos méthodes ».

-« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment », souffla sa captive, en cherchant à percer les ombres qui s'étendaient au-delà du rond de lumière dans lequel Keaton et elle se trouvaient. Une tactique classique visant à l'empêcher de déterminer le nombre de ses adversaires et leur position, alors qu'eux pouvaient parfaitement la voir.

-« Mais c'en est un », acquiesça l'homme derrière elle avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules, la faisant presque sursauter. « Tant que nous sommes dans de bonnes dispositions, pourquoi ne pas continuer à bavarder et rendre cette conversation plus agréable que la dernière » ? La remarque s'accompagnant d'une pression un peu plus forte sur son épaule meurtrie lui arracha un léger halètement de douleur.

-« Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à Carter, je n'ai pas les réponses à vos questions ».

-« Mais je n'ai encore rien demandé », fit mine de s'étonner Keaton en repassant devant elle pour venir s'assoir sur une chaise que quelqu'un plaça pour lui à la limite de la zone éclairée.

-« Nouvelles questions » ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jane, en tentant de gagner du temps. Peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par remarquer son absence et se mettre à sa recherche. Avant de se raviser. « Tu rêves ma grande se morigéna-t-elle mentalement en repensant à l'attitude récente de l'équipe envers elle, personne ne viendra. Tu es seule, comme la dernière fois ».

-« Nouvelles questions pour un nouveau départ », ironisa l'interrogateur en croisant nonchalamment les jambes et en passant un bras par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise.

Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent durer des siècles pour Jane. Là encore, rien de nouveau, le FBI utilisait la même technique pour stresser ses suspects et les amener à révéler de petits détails juste pour rompre le silence. De son côté, le directeur adjoint de la CIA observa attentivement le changement d'attitude de sa captive, remarquant sa respiration ralentir, son corps s'immobiliser et son regard se vider alors qu'elle se dissociait lentement de son environnement.

-« Qui t'a entrainé » ? demanda-t-il en guise de test, n'espérant pas vraiment de réponse.

Se concentrant sur son propre esprit, Jane l'ignora et ne lui adressa qu'un regard vide.

-« Allons ! Protesta Keaton en continuant d'étudier ses réactions, donne-moi un os à ronger ma belle. Même le directeur adjoint Weller est plus causant que toi ». Là ! Il avait presque faillit le manquer. Ce petit éclair d'intérêt à la mention du nom de l'agent du FBI, avant que ses yeux ne redeviennent à nouveau inexpressif. « Je l'ai rencontré en Bulgarie tu sais. Un homme assez peu accommodant ». Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne réagit pas. « Et moi qui pensais que nous étions si bien partis ! Pourquoi tout transformer en épreuve de force », fit-il ensuite mine de s'attrister.

L'ignorant, Jane se replia plus profondément dans son propre esprit, attendant les coups qui n'allaient pas manquer de venir.

-« Qui est au courant pour Orion » ? Toujours pas de réponse. « Très bien, temps pour les moyens désagréables alors, soupira Keaton d'un air faussement attristé. C'est l'heure d'attendrir un peu la viande messieurs, mais pas trop fort, j'ai besoin d'elle pour son coup de fil », ajouta-t-il en se levant et en faisant signe vers les ombres. Deux hommes costauds en émergèrent, et projetèrent la chaise au sol, la tête de Jane incapable d'amortir la chute heurtant violemment le béton. Pendant que l'un la maintenait par terre, le second libéra ses mains et lui retira sa veste, avant de les attacher à nouveau ensemble avec une corde, grossière mais solide. Ils libérèrent ensuite ses pieds et la trainèrent vers un crochet pendu au plafond par une chaine, sous une autre ampoule qui venait juste de s'allumer. La corde bloquée, quelqu'un dans les ombres tira sur l'autre extrémité de la chaîne, soulevant la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. Chacune de ses chevilles fut ensuite attachée par une longueur de corde à un anneau fixé dans le béton. Visiblement ses ravisseurs avaient retenus la leçon de leur dernière rencontre.

Sans prévenir les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Sur son ventre tendu par la pendaison, sur ses côtes, la forçant à haleter pour reprendre son souffle, dans son dos au niveau des reins. Le deuxième homme se joignit bientôt à la fête, alternant les coups de matraques sur ses cuisses et ses jambes, et les chocs électriques à partir de ce qui semblait être un aiguillon à bestiaux. Les frappes avaient de plus l'inconvénient de la faire se balancer en l'air, le mouvement envoyant des décharges de douleurs dans ses épaules contractées.

…

.

 _Kurt_

L'agent spécial Kurt Weller reposait actuellement sur son lit, un bras replié derrière la tête. En dépit des endorphines post-coïtales parcourant son organisme, il ne pouvait se départir d'un certain malaise. Sur un plan purement sexuel, son petit divertissement avec Nas était appréciable. Mais malgré la satisfaction de ses pulsions primales, son esprit tournait à vive allure. Une part de lui s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de céder à ses avances deux fois en peu de temps. D'autant qu'elle avait elle-même reconnue la mise sur écoute du cabinet de Borden, ce qui lui donnait une grande quantité d'informations à utiliser pour manipuler son équipe. Le fait qu'elle ait quitté aussitôt après l'acte lui faisait également s'interroger sur la sincérité de ses intentions. Etre utilisé comme un outil pour libérer une certaine tension sexuelle, passe encore, il pouvait accepter. Mais une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait que l'agent de la NSA se faufilait dans sa vie pour servir ses propres intérêts. Et ça, c'était dérangeant. Sans parler du risque pour la cohésion de l'équipe. L'équipe…Involontairement son esprit dériva vers ses coéquipiers. Si le mot venait à sortir, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait réellement la femme autoritaire. En fait depuis Jane, Reade et Zapata se méfiaient farouchement des nouvelles têtes. Sauf pour faire front commun contre la brune, comme l'avait encore montré l'affichage d'aujourd'hui.

Jane…À la pensée de la jeune femme tatouée son estomac fit un twist, et il exhala longuement. Jane lui inspirait des sentiments beaucoup trop contradictoires pour sa tranquillité. La partie primale de son cerveau se sentait toujours trahie par ses mensonges et la mort de Mayfair. Mais la partie analytique pouvait, voulait croire en ses bonnes intentions. Les révélations sur les trois mois qu'elle avait passé à être atrocement torturée avaient été un coup dur à encaisser. Mais moins que d'entendre Keaton se vanter de l'avoir tourmentée, et promettre de recommencer. À ce souvenir, son poing se serra de rage. Si Nas ne l'en avait pas empêché il aurait sûrement tué le bâtard. Putain, il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir fait ! En dépit de sa colère et de la distance qu'il essayait de mettre avec Jane pour se protéger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir remarqué certaines choses. Les cernes sous ses yeux le matin, son air lointain dès qu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. La douleur qui traversait ses yeux dès que Zapata ou Reade lui faisaient une remarque. Mais le plus inquiétant était la distance qu'elle semblait mettre volontairement entre elle et l'équipe. Ses interventions se limitaient la plupart du temps à des conseils tactiques ou à la transmission d'informations sur Sandstorm, sauf avec Patterson, qui semblait la moins rancunière. En fait, à bien y songer ses remerciements pour sauver Allison et le bébé, auxquels elle avait répondu par ses propres félicitations maladroites, pour sa paternité, dans le vestiaire étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à une discussion normale entre eux depuis son retour. Il pouvait comprendre son propre désir de se protéger émotionnellement, mais craignait que le fardeau qu'ils faisaient peser sur elle ne soit trop lourd pour ses épaules. Peut-être que le temps était venu de lui tendre à nouveau la main, comme un ami ? pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. La sonnerie insistante de son téléphone le tira ensuite de son sommeil, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût.

Regardant l'heure sur son réveil « Cinq heures du matin génial… », il décrocha pour être immédiatement submergé par le flot de parole d'une Patterson affolée.

-« Patterson ? Doucement je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ». Les mots suivants gelèrent son cœur.

-« Weller, c'est Jane…elle a disparue ».

…

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, bureaux du FBI_

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute rit du record de temps mis pour arriver au bureau, et du nombre de feux rouges grillés. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Retrouvant l'équipe dans le bureau sécurisé de Nas, il remarqua immédiatement l'air maussade de Zapata.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Jane » ?

-« Personne ne sait, répondit Reade d'un ton sombre, mais ça n'a pas l'air bon ».

-« Attendez une minute, intervint Nas, pour ce que nous savons elle peut très bien avoir été appelée par Sandstorm ».

-« Non ! protesta l'analyste blonde, je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas ».

-« D'accord Patterson, calme toi et reprend au début », dit Weller en posant les mains sur les épaules de son amie.

-« OK…OK. Jane devait voir ce gars hier soir… »

-« Un gars, quel gars ?! » grogna Kurt, son ton un peu trop agressif lui attirant momentanément les regards mi- amusés, mi- consternés de Tasha et Patterson.

-« Je crois qu'il s'appelle Oliver, poursuivit cette dernière, elle l'a rencontré au gala où nous avons arrêté cette fille de la CIA. Ils ont échangés quelques messages, au passage cette pauvre Jane est complétement perdue niveau drague…Je veux dire ce mec a dû faire quelque chose comme une demi-douzaine d'allusions pas très subtiles pour demander un rencard et elle n'a rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que je lui dise… »

-« Patterson », marmonna Zapata pour la couper dans son élan en voyant le regard noir que leur chef adressait à la blonde. Consternant…D'un côté il clamait toujours lui en vouloir et agissait avec plus de distance avec elle, mais d'un autre il semblait pris de vagues de jalousies incontrôlables dès qu'un homme témoignait de l'intérêt à leur collègue tatouée.

-« Euh…oui, bref. Donc je lui ai demandé de me donner des détails et elle m'a renvoyé un message à 22 h disant qu'elle rentrait chez elle ».

-« Si la soirée s'est bien passé, elle a peut-être ramené ce type pour conclure ». Fit remarquer Nas comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance, ignorant purement et simplement le regard noir de Kurt désormais braqué sur elle.

-« Premièrement Jane ne ramènerait jamais un presque inconnu chez elle, c'est le seul endroit où elle a un semblant de vie privée. Deuxièmement son message ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression que le rendez-vous soit un succès ». Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de la blonde d'adresser un regard désapprobateur à Kurt, devant la mine satisfaite qu'il fit à la nouvelle.

-« Et troisièmement j'ai trouvé ça à une rue de chez elle », lâcha Zapata en posant un téléphone brisé dans un sac de preuve sur la table. Le téléphone de Jane.

\- « Et que faisiez-vous dans ce quartier à quatre heure du matin » ? demanda une Nas soupçonneuse.

-« Rien qui vous regarde. Mais comme j'étais dans le coin quand Patterson a appelé, je suis allé vérifier».

-« Et à part le téléphone ? Coupa Kurt en adressant un regard pressant à Tasha. Cette dernière hésita en jetant un regard vers le reste de l'équipe.

-« Tasha a trouvé un peu…de sang », finit par lâcher Reade en reculant instinctivement devant le regard de son chef et ami. « Patterson a lancé une analyse mais nous n'avons pas encore les résultats ».

-« Donc ce n'est peut-être pas celui de Jane ».

-« Je suis passé à son appartement après, reprit Tasha, il n'y avait personne mais…il y a quelque chose dont on doit parler. À propos de Jane ». L'air sérieux et exceptionnellement mal à l'aise de la jeune femme attira son attention. Depuis des semaines elle semblait se faire un devoir de constamment rappeler à Jane qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Mais là son regard semblait…hanté ? D'un geste il lui fit signe de parler, s'étonnant de voir la femme si franche d'habitude hésiter en regardant le reste de l'équipe.

-« Si cela concerne Jane, cela concerne l'équipe », l'encouragea-t-il.

-« En fait je pense que c'est l'équipe, ou du moins une partie de l'équipe le problème », marmonna la brune.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'indigna immédiatement Patterson. Avec un soupir, Zapata retira lentement deux cahiers de l'une des grandes poches de son manteau.

-« En regardant dans sa chambre j'ai aperçu ça qui dépassait du matelas, elle ne l'a probablement pas vu avant de sortir ».

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est « ? demanda Reade intrigué au moment même où la blonde s'écriait « Non, non, non, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à ça ! » Les yeux étonnés de Weller passèrent des cahiers à la spécialiste informatique fumante qui tentait de s'en saisir, puis à Reade qui avait l'air perplexe, et à Nas qui avait l'air intéressé. Beaucoup trop en fait.

-« Ce sont ses cahiers de thérapies, s'indigna Patterson en tentant toujours de les arracher des mains de Tasha. Puisque Jane a du mal à verbaliser ses sentiments, Robert lui a proposé d'écrire ou de dessiner à la place pour extérioriser ses émotions négatives. Elle lui montre parfois certains extraits lorsqu'elle est suffisamment en confiance. Ils sont confidentiels ! »

-« En fait ils pourraient nous donner de nombreuses informations sur son état émotionnel et nous assurer qu'elle reste concentrée sur la destruction de Sandstorm. Voir qu'elle ne nous a rien caché concernant l'organisation si elle tient vraiment un journal», rétorqua Nas, recevant des regards choqués de Patterson et Kurt, et franchement dégoutés de Reade et Zapata. Cette dernière replia d'ailleurs le bras pour l'empêcher de se saisir de l'un des cahiers, ne laissant que le plus épais dans la main de Weller qui venait de se refermer dessus.

-« Ok, sérieusement j'étais un des premiers à dire que nous n'aurions jamais dû faire confiance à Jane. J'étais aussi un des moins sympas avec elle depuis son retour. Mais franchement utiliser ses propres craintes pour la manipuler…même Jane ne mérite pas ça », dit Reade en regardant Nas dans les yeux.

-« Détruire Sandstorm est notre priorité…, protesta Nas avant d'être coupé par Patterson.

-« Bien sûr, et au diable le secret médical ! Mais ce n'est pas nouveau pour vous n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? lui demanda Zapata soupçonneuse.

\- « Il y a quelques semaines j'ai trouvé un micro de la NSA dans la pièce que Robert utilise pour ses séances avec l'équipe. J'en ai parlé à Weller qui a dit qu'il allait s'en charger. Mais maintenant je vérifie la pièce pour les mouchards avant chaque séance de l'équipe. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il lui a donné les cahiers ».

-« Comme je l'ai dit au directeur adjoint Weller, je ne cherchais qu'à être sûre que la loyauté de Jane ne varie pas… »

-« Vous avez espionné ses séances personnelles avec son thérapeute, grogna Reade consterné. Et tu l'as laissé faire » constata-t-il en adressant un regard à Kurt, qui fit prendre conscience à tout le monde que celui-ci se tenait immobile depuis trop longtemps.

Pendant que personne ne faisait attention, Weller avait commencé à feuilleter le carnet dans ses mains, son corps se figeant dans l'horreur en voyant le contenu. Jane avait toujours été douée pour le dessin, et dans le passé ses cahiers étaient couverts de représentations de ses tatouages, alors qu'elle cherchait à y trouver ses propres réponses. Mais ces dessins-ci n'avaient rien à voir. Ils semblaient être des souvenirs, bien qu'à les voir Weller espérait qu'il s'agisse plutôt de représentations de ses cauchemars. Le choc eu finalement raison de lui et il lâcha le carnet sur la table, causant un halètement d'horreur généralisé lorsqu'il tomba ouvert.

Même la stoïque Nas regarda secouée la représentation extrêmement détaillée d'une Jane pendue par les poignets sans que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, battue par deux hommes, dont les visages étaient curieusement absents. Patterson tendit une main tremblante pour tourner une page, puis encore une autre, les larmes emplissant ses yeux en voyant les horreurs se succéder. Jane attachée à une chaise, reliée à un générateur électrique qui semblait lui envoyer de douloureuses décharges, à en juger par les traits plus épais fait autour de ses membres pour donner une impression de mouvements saccadés. Jane maintenue la tête dans un baril de liquide par deux autres silhouettes sans visages. Jane prostrée dans une cellule carrelée, se bouchant les oreilles, alors que dans les angles supérieurs des haut-parleurs émettaient des sons représentés par de petits arcs de cercles se diffusant vers elle. Jane enfermée dans ce qui semblait être une boîte trop petite pour contenir un corps humain, ou attachée dans des positions inconfortables, voir douloureuses.

-« C'est…c'est…ce qu'elle a vécue en tant que prisonnière de la CIA » ? demanda Reade d'une voix faible, son ton laissant entendre qu'il espérait fortement que quelqu'un le détrompe.

-« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu », gémit Patterson agitée de sanglots incontrôlables.

La moins touchée semblait être Zapata, bien qu'à voir son regard, Reade devina que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait déjà probablement feuilleté le carnet avant de le ramener. Weller pour sa part ressemblait à un homme qui venait de voir son monde s'écrouler. Son esprit ne cesser de repasser en boucle ce soir-là. Son attente à la maison de Jane, sa tirade enflammée pour la traiter de menteuse. Les supplications d'une Jane en larme pour qu'il écoute ses explications alors qu'elle se laissait menotter. La réalisation le frappa maintenant que l'horreur avait remplacé la colère qu'il éprouvait contre elle. Elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance…Lorsqu'il avait fermé les menottes sur ses poignets menus, beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire, elle n'avait pas une fois tenté de lui échapper. Après tant de temps avec elle, il avait une assez bonne idée de ses compétences, et il ne doutait pas que si elle l'avait voulu, la brune aurait pu le neutraliser pour fuir. Leur combat dans ce motel minable en était la preuve. Même affaiblie par trois mois de tortures et deux semaines de cavale, elle lui avait donné un combat acharné, et en y repensant il se rendit compte que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait facilement pu le tuer après avoir récupéré l'arme au sol. Tout comme elle aurait sûrement pu abattre Tasha ensuite. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Consciemment ou non elle n'avait pas opposé plus que la résistance nécessaire pour se donner une chance de fuir sans les blesser gravement.

Et la seconde réalisation le frappa. Il entendit à nouveau les mots qu'elle avait prononcés lors de leur rencontre au motel. Les premiers qu'ils avaient échangés depuis des mois : « Je ne retournerais pas là-bas ». Son cœur se serra un peu plus en repensant à la douleur, la peur et la colère dans sa voix. Elle avait pensé qu'ils venaient l'arrêter pour la livrer à nouveau à la CIA. La nausée manqua de le submerger lorsqu'il comprit l'implication sous-jacente.

-« Ce jour-là dans le motel…elle pensait que nous savions ce qu'elle subissait. Elle pensait…que nous étions d'accord avec ça… », lâcha Kurt dans un souffle en désignant le cahier, faisant redoubler les pleurs de Patterson et fondre les visages de Reade et Zapata en un mélange de dégoût et de culpabilité.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent approfondir la question, un bip strident tira le groupe de sa sinistre contemplation.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? demanda Kurt d'une voix rauque. Avisant Patterson sanglotant toujours, cette fois dans les bras de Zapata, Nas se recomposa un peu et se chargea de répondre : « La restauration de données est terminée. Lorsque l'agent Zapata a rapporté avoir trouvé du sang nous avons voulu jeter un œil aux images de vidéosurveillance du quartier. Il se trouve que l'une des caméras avait un angle de vu bien dégagé sur l'endroit où se trouvait le téléphone. »

-« Et qu'avez-vous vu ? »

-« Rien. Quelqu'un semble avoir accédé aux images avant nous et les avoir effacées du serveur. Mais le travail était bâclé et l'agent Patterson a lancé un programme pour récupérer les données et les réarranger de manière à reconstituer l'image ». Répondit l'agent de la NSA en pianotant rapidement pour envoyer le résultat sur l'écran.

L'équipe vit Jane entrer dans le champ, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. L'agression fut si rapide qu'ils s'étonnèrent presque qu'elle soit parvenue à dévier la première attaque. Le combat fut intense, mais bref, et pris fin lorsque l'un des hommes utilisa une arme électrique pour neutraliser la jeune femme qui malmenait sévèrement ses comparses. Les deux éclopés se remirent péniblement debout avant d'aider le troisième homme à trainer une Jane inconsciente vers un van noir qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement à leur hauteur.

-« Tous cagoulés et pas de plaque, gronda Reade dépité, la seule chose que nous savons c'est qu'elle a bien été enlevée ».

-« Pas tout à fait, intervint Nas en rejouant la vidéo, elle ne semble pas avoir reçue de blessures graves. Ce qui veut dire… »

-« Que le sang trouvé sur place n'est pas le sien, compléta une Patterson brusquement ragaillardie. Il provient sûrement de l'homme avec le nez cassé. Et si nous avons son sang, nous avons son ADN ».

-« À condition qu'il soit fiché quelque part, marmonna Zapata. Ces types ont l'air d'être des pros bien entrainé au combat rapproché. Nous savons tous à quel point Jane est douée, même avec la surprise il faut qu'ils soient expérimentés pour la neutraliser aussi vite ».

-« Et le timing est trop juste. Tout cela a l'air d'avoir été soigneusement planifié », ajouta Reade.

\- « Mais qui peut avoir les compétences et les ressources pour monter une attaque sur un consultant du FBI ? »

-« La liste est malheureusement pleine de gens qui auraient une raison où les moyens de le faire, souffla Nas en se frottant les tempes, Sandstorm si ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI, un groupe criminel… »

-« Ou la CIA », coupa Kurt comme un mauvais pressentiment le traversait. Nas se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il n'oserait pas… »

-« Je n'en suis plus si sûr. Il nous l'a clairement dit ». Rétorqua Kurt de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« De qui est-ce que vous parlez » ? demanda Reade ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre en tentant de décrypter la conversation dont seul ces deux-là semblaient avoir la clé.

-« Lors de la mission en Bulgarie nous avons croisé ce type de la CIA… »

Weller n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son explication que Patterson poussa un cri victorieux.

-« J'ai trouvé le lien par lequel celui qui a essayé d'effacer la vidéo est entré dans le serveur » !

-« Et » ? pressa Zapata en s'approchant de l'écran.

-« C'est curieux, il semble contenir un autre lien », constata la blonde perplexe.

-« Un lien vers quoi ? »

-« On dirais que c'est une vidéo. Mais l'encodage est bizarre, je ne peux pas la tracer ni même la copier. C'est un fichier en lecture unique qui disparaitra après visionnage ».

-« Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça ? » demanda Reade.

-« Ouvre-le », ordonna Weller, espérant que le document contiendrait de quoi les aider à trouver Jane. L'analyste obéit, et le noir de l'écran fut remplacé par l'image d'une femme clairement reconnaissable, bien qu'une cagoule noire masque son visage.

-« Jane » souffla Kurt, le soulagement de la voir en vie se mêlant à la peur de la voir ligotée ainsi.

-« D'après le timecode, l'enregistrement a eu lieu vers minuit » constata Nas en désignant les chiffres blancs incrustés en bas à droite de l'écran.

-« Qui est ce type » ? demanda Zapata en voyant un homme entrer dans le champ au moment où la tête de Jane commençait à bouger sous la cagoule.

\- « _Parfait, la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille_ ». Le son provenant soudain des haut-parleurs les fit sursauter, tandis que Weller haletait sous le choc

-« Cette voix…c'est celle de ce fils de pute de Keaton » ! Rugit-il.

-« Qui est Keaton » ? lui demanda Patterson étonnée qu'il reconnaisse le ravisseur.

\- « Le remplaçant de Carter à la CIA, lâcha Nas, c'est également lui qui a détenu et torturé Jane pendant trois mois ». Sa révélation arracha des halètements choqués aux agents, dont les yeux dérivèrent vers le cahier devant eux.

La voix de Jane les ramena brutalement à la réalité, et ils observèrent avec une angoisse mêlée de fierté la brunette tenir tête à son bourreau. Mais pour eux qui la connaissait bien, impossible de manquer la petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux verts. Lorsque finalement elle refusa de répondre et que Keaton appela ses hommes de mains, tous sentirent leur sang geler dans leurs veines. Ils observèrent avec horreur Jane être brutalement mise au sol, en partie dévêtue puis être suspendue à un crochet vers lequel la caméra zooma.

-« S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça », supplia une Patterson à nouveau en larme, ses ongles incrustés dans le bras gauche de Tasha, comme si les tortionnaires pouvaient l'entendre à travers l'enregistrement et changer d'avis. Ses suppliques restèrent bien sûr lettre morte, et l'équipe assista impuissante au début de la torture de Jane, tout ressentiment envers elle envolé devant le passage à tabac qu'elle endurait.

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**

Le suivant décrira les motivations de Keaton et les tentatives de l'équipe pour récupérer Jane.

 **À votre bon cœur M'sieurs Dames, une petite review pour nourrir l'auteur SVP. ^^**


	2. Chap 2 - Révélations

À partir d'aujourd'hui je vais essayer d'adopter un rythme de parution régulier, une fois par semaine, le mardi ou le mercredi.

…

.

Guest, Emma, Delphine, Jeller et Ludi : merci pour vos encouragements, cela fait plaisir d'avoir des retours (encore plus quand ils sont positifs lol)

NoNaame : Alors c'est prévu que Roman et Kurt agissent ensembles à un moment, mais ce sera compliqué. Après tout, Roman déteste le FBI et même pour sa sœur ce sera difficile pour lui de coopérer avec eux.

…

.

 **Disclaimer** : Blinspot et ses personnages appartiennent à Martin Gero

…

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** :

Jane est capturée et torturée à nouveau par le directeur adjoint de la CIA Keaton. En enquêtant sur sa disparition, l'équipe découvre un étrange lien vidéo qui leur montre ce que subit Jane. Dans le même temps, Tasha a trouvé les carnets de thérapies de Jane en fouillant chez elle, et l'équipe prend conscience de ce que la jeune femme a traversé durant ses trois mois d'emprisonnement.

…

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

…

.

 _Bureau sécurisé de Nas, locaux du FBI_

Les secondes s'étiraient, interminables. Sans le bruit des impacts sur la chair sans défense de Jane, Kurt aurait pu jurer que les battements de son propre cœur retentissaient dans toute la pièce. Non, pas dans la pièce en fait, constata-t-il, après un instant. Le martèlement semblait venir de sa propre tête, et après quelques secondes de plus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. L'agent se força à reprendre son souffle, lentement, laborieusement. À ses côtés, Patterson semblait hésiter entre une nouvelle crise de larme ou l'évanouissement. Tasha la tenait toujours serrée contre elle, son bras gauche autour des épaules, tandis que sa main droite agrippait si fort le bord du terminal informatique que ses articulations avaient virées au blanc. Reade pour sa part fermait rythmiquement les poings, comme si il se préparait à frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais ce fut la réaction de Nas qui le surprit le plus. Son visage d'habitue si stoïque était tordu en une expression plus douce, un mélange curieux d'admiration et de pitié. Admiration pour Jane qui endurait les coups sans lâcher un cri, et pitié devant ce qu'elle subissait.

-« Ils ne lui posent pas de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne posent pas de questions ? Gémit brusquement Patterson, après de trop longues minutes à regarder Jane être frappée. À ces mots, le visage de Nas redevint sombre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zapata.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » Demanda-t-elle en dévisageant l'agent de la NSA

-« C'est…le protocole standard » finit par avouer Nas en détournant les yeux.

-« Protocole standard pour quoi ? » exigea cette fois-ci Reade.

-« Protocole…protocole pour les techniques d'interrogatoire renforcées », marmonna Nas toujours sans les regarder.

-« Techniques d'interrogatoire renforcées ? Je n'aime pas du tout le son de ça ! » cria presque Patterson.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un genre d'euphémisme bureaucratique pour décrire la torture» ? pesta Zapata.

-« C'est exactement ça », souffla Weller en désignant le carnet sur la table.

-« La première phase consiste généralement à poser des questions simples pour tester la coopération du prisonnier. En fonction du degré de volonté qu'il montre à partager ses informations, l'interrogateur décide ensuite de passer plus ou moins rapidement à la phase deux », les renseigna Nas après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-« C'est ce qu'ils font, comprit Tasha en jetant un bref regard sur l'écran, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir Jane battue comme cela, ils ne posent pas de questions pour la mettre en condition ».

\- « C'est exact, soupira Nas, phase deux : recours à la violence physique modérée pendant une durée de temps variable, avant de reposer les mêmes questions. Au cours de cette phase, le détenu subit plusieurs passages à tabac après des périodes de repos aléatoires, et se voit poser des questions pour lesquelles il est frappé même si il répond. Le but est de commencer à annihiler tout espoir de résistance en lui faisant croire qu'il sera battu quoiqu'il arrive. Ensuite l'interrogateur revient et lui propose à nouveau une porte de sortie en échange d'informations ».

-« J'imagine qu'il y a aussi une phase trois », grogna Reade, les mâchoires serrées. Nas les regarda à nouveau mal à l'aise, ses yeux se posant malgré eux vers le carnet de dessin ouvert.

-« La phase trois…la phase trois est destinée aux gens comme Jane », dit-elle hésitante. (1)

-« Comment ça les gens comme Jane » ?!

-« Les combattants entrainés. Ceux qui ont une forte volonté et ont suivis une formation pour résister aux méthodes classiques d'interrogatoires. En tant que soldat des forces spéciales, Jane a forcément suivis des stages du SERE à un moment ou à un autre. La formation du Département de la Défense pour résister aux interrogatoires, survivre en milieu hostile et si possible s'évader », ajouta l'agent de la NSA en voyant le regard perplexe de Zapata à l'acronyme.

-« Pour autant qu'on sache, elle ne se souvient presque pas de sa période dans l'armée, comment voulez-vous qu'elle se rappelle des cours de survie » ? demanda Reade perplexe et un peu en colère.

-« Oh mon Dieu », gémit Patterson lorsque l'idée la frappa comme un éclair. « Mémoire traumatique. Vous parlez de la mémoire traumatique ».

-« Mémoire traumatique » ? demanda Reade en regardant alternativement Nas et Patterson.

-« Grosso modo, c'est le fait de se souvenir d'un événement traumatisant, à partir d'un élément déclencheur lié à ce souvenir. Cela peut être un bruit, un objet, un son, une odeur…Bien que le cerveau tente de l'oublier, la présence du déclencheur le ramène à la surface, confrontant à nouveau la victime au traumatisme…Mais le problème c'est que souvent elle ne fait pas que revoir le souvenir en question, elle le vit à nouveau, en ressentant tout ce qu'elle a ressentie à ce moment-là. Comme un flash-back ou un cauchemar qui se répète » le renseigna d'une voix blanche Kurt. « Lorsque Jane a commencé à venir sur le terrain avec nous au tout début, Borden m'a demandé d'être vigilant sur ce à quoi nous la confrontions. Il craignait que certains stimuli ramènent de mauvais souvenirs à la surface à un moment où elle n'était pas prête. »

-« Donc ce que vous êtes en train de dire, articula lentement Zapata en regardant son chef, Nas et l'analyste informatique, c'est que en dépit d'avoir sa mémoire presque effacée, le traumatisme d'être torturée a réactivé des souvenirs identiques… »

-« C'est ma meilleure hypothèse, confirma Nas, bien que ce soit confidentiel la partie pratique du stage SERE, pour les forces spéciales, consiste à être confronté physiquement et émotionnellement à des techniques d'interrogatoires avancées. Même si les instructeurs fixent une limite dès le départ, puisque le but n'est que de donner un aperçu de ce qui peut vous attendre en situation réelle, les souvenirs ne sont sûrement pas très agréables. Cela expliquerait aussi comment elle s'est souvenue de faire ça » poursuivit-elle en pointant l'écran.

-« Faire quoi »? demanda Reade perplexe, au moment où Tasha compris : « Elle ne crie pas ».

-« Quoi » ?

-« Jane…elle ne crie pas. Je veux dire…avec tout ce qu'elle encaisse elle doit beaucoup souffrir. Si quelqu'un me faisait la même chose je suis presque certaine que je serais en train d'appeler ma mère. Mais elle…on a l'impression que ça ne l'atteint pas », répondit la brune en pointant l'écran où Jane encaissait toujours tout ce que ses tortionnaires faisaient sans broncher.

-« Elle s'est dissociée, les informa Nas. C'est un peu comme une forme de méditation. Elle a créé dans sa tête un endroit idéal où la douleur n'existe pas de la même façon ».

-« Alors elle ne souffre pas » ? demanda Patterson avec espoir. Nas observa les agents, considérant un instant l'idée de leur mentir, mais se résolut tout de même à dire la vérité.

-« Si. Elle ressent toujours la douleur mais avec moins d'acuité que si elle était dans un état pleinement conscient ».

-« C'est mieux que rien », se consola la blonde en jetant un bref regard au timecode, montrant que Jane prenait des coups régulièrement depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

-« Attendez ! s'écria d'un coup Reade. Dissocier son esprit, est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

-« Malheureusement si, soupira Nas. Dans des cas très extrêmes, le sujet se replie tellement loin en lui-même qu'il finit par devenir catatonique, totalement insensible au monde extérieur pour fuir la douleur. Mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera à Jane », ajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer.

-« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda Zapata perplexe.

-« Parce que je pense que c'est de cette façon qu'elle s'est évadée. Le fait de se dissocier donne l'apparence d'être inerte, alors que vous êtes encore conscient de votre environnement… »

\- « …ce qui permet d'endormir la méfiance des geôliers et d'utiliser la moindre erreur pour les neutraliser par surprise, puisqu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que le prisonnier réagisse », comprit Reade.

-« Ce qui explique les cauchemars », marmonna Tasha pour elle-même, surprenant le reste des agents.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? lui demanda Reade en fronçant les sourcils. Zapata le regarda en poussant un long soupir avant de récupérer le cahier sur la table.

-« Ne me dites pas que personne n'a remarqué. J'ai beau avoir passé ces dernières semaines à la détester et à l'ignorer autant que possible, même moi j'ai vu qu'elle n'est plus la même. Personne ne revient indemne de trois mois dans une prison secrète de la CIA, même quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Jane. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux en arrivant le matin. Elle sursaute au moindre mouvement ou bruit qui la prend par surprise, même si elle essaye de faire comme si tout est normal. Et je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne mange pas correctement. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre elle, elle était tellement facile à blâmer, que j'ai fait comme si je ne voyais rien» souffla l'agent en baissant les yeux dans la honte.

Son mea-culpa à voix haute mis le reste de l'équipe face à sa propre culpabilité. Ils avaient tous agis de la même façon, l'accueillant dans l'équipe afin de sauver les apparences pour traiter Sandstorm, tout en lui faisant sentir qu'elle n'en faisait plus parti. La compréhension de ce qu'il avait fait vivre à une amie, à la femme qu'il avait embrassé plusieurs fois, frappa Kurt plus durement que les autres. Avant son arrestation, ils avaient partagé une sorte de connexion. D'un regard, ils pouvaient sentir l'humeur de l'autre et presque deviner ses pensées. Il avait confié à Jane des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites sur lui, à personne, et elle lui avait confié sa détresse de ne pas savoir qui elle était réellement. Et après tout ça, sa colère avait pris le dessus, et il l'avait abandonné, purement et simplement. Non, pire que cela, il avait participé à ses tourments, lui demandant d'infiltrer une dangereuse organisation, de trahir sa propre famille sans rien lui offrir en retour. Le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même le submergea, et il se dirigea vers une armoire de classement métallique qu'il frappa plusieurs fois avant de la projeter au sol en hurlant de rage.

-« Kurt ! » cria Patterson, hésitant à approcher, l'usage du prénom glissant de ses lèvres tant elle était inquiète que son chef et ami puisse se blesser.

-« Weller, intervint Reade en le saisissant par le bras et en le tirant en arrière, ça ne va rien arranger».

-« Nous l'avons…nous l'avons abandonné ! JE l'ai abandonné ! Elle a vécue l'enfer et je n'ai même pas cherché à écouter ses raisons. Nous avons…non J'AI renvoyé une personne, une femme que j'ai prétendu être mon amie, souffrant de stress post-traumatique, au sein d'une des plus dangereuses organisations terroriste que nous ayons vu sur le sol américain. Comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un outil jetable » !

-« Je sais, et je m'en veux aussi, tenta de l'apaiser Reade, mais nous morfondre sur ce que nous aurions pu ou dû faire ne va pas nous aider à la retrouver ».

-« L'agent Reade à raison, dit Nas calmement. Nous devons la retrouver, et nous travaillerons ensuite à regagner sa confiance ».

-« Et ce ne sera pas facile », dit tristement Tasha en commençant à tourner les pages du carnet de dessin. Elle finit par retrouver la partie sur laquelle elle était tombée en le feuilletant chez Jane. « Ceci est la partie où les souvenirs sont remplacés par ses cauchemars ».

-« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir » ? lui demanda son coéquipier perplexe. Sans un mot la jeune latina tendit le carnet au reste du groupe, qui s'approcha de manière hésitante. Après avoir vu les horreurs contenues dans les premières pages, personne n'avait vraiment envie de renouveler l'expérience. Ce fut Kurt qui trouva le premier le courage de se saisir du carnet, les autres se groupant autour de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il le regretta immédiatement, alors qu'il pouvait entendre les halètements choqués de Reade et Patterson dans son dos. Sur la double page devant eux, se tenait une représentation à nouveau très détaillée de Jane, une fois encore pendue par les poignets. Mais cette fois-ci, les silhouettes la maltraitant portaient toutes un visage. Le leur. La mention figurant en haut de la page fendit le cœur de Weller : « punition méritée » lut-il à haute voix. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre à nouveau les sanglots de Patterson.

D'un index tremblant, il tourna la page, espérant sans y croire que ce qu'il verrait sur la page suivante ne soit pas aussi dur à encaisser. Il serra les dents, en voyant Jane, désespérément seule au milieu de l'espace de travail commun, pendant que l'équipe groupée dans le coin gauche la toisait d'un air haineux. Les autres agents en périphérie ne portaient pas de visages, mais partout au plafond, des yeux accusateurs dessinés au crayon épais semblaient être fixés sur la jeune femme au centre. Un autre dessin montrait Jane abattue par un homme qui semblait être Roman, d'après les descriptions qu'elle en avait faite. Toutefois, ce fut sans doute le dessin suivant qui fut le pire à regarder. Dans le coin gauche une Jane menottée et en larme était trainée en dehors des locaux du FBI par deux silhouettes sans visages, pendant qu'un Keaton à la mine réjouie ouvrait le chemin. Dans le coin droit, presque toute l'équipe, hormis Patterson, était représentée un air satisfait sur le visage. Juste au-dessus du groupe, les mots « traitresse », « menteuse », « meurtrière » étaient écrits et soulignés tellement de fois que le papier était déchiré là où le crayon était passé à travers.

-« Oh Jésus », souffla Reade consterné en observant le dessin.

-« Vous comprenez pourquoi je dis que ce sera difficile de regagner sa confiance » ? demanda Zapata d'un ton défait. « Vu comment nous l'avons traité…comment JE l'ai traité, elle est probablement persuadée que nous allons la livrer à la CIA dès qu'elle ne nous sera plus utile. »

-« Weller, gémit Patterson en agrippant le bras de l'agent, nous devons la retrouver ! Nous devons la ramener ! Nous devons la protéger » !

-« Ils arrêtent » ! Les interpella soudain Nas en regardant à nouveau l'écran. Et en effet, la vidéo montrait désormais Jane seule, retombant brusquement allongée au sol lorsque la chaîne fut relâchée. Son visage était crispé en une légère grimace de douleur, mais ses yeux semblaient regarder fixement vers la caméra, droit vers l'équipe qui ne s'en sentit que plus mal. Et brusquement, la vidéo disparue.

-« Patterson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » aboya Weller en approchant l'écran comme si sa seule présence pouvait le faire revenir à la vie.

-« Je vous avais prévenu. La vidéo était intraçable et conçue pour s'auto-effacer après visionnage ».

-« C'est logique. Cet enfoiré ne veut pas laisser de preuves » ! Gronda Reade.

-« En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait envoyé le lien, intervint Nas. Arrogant comme il est, il n'aurait pas résisté au plaisir de regarder vers la caméra pour nous narguer ».

-« Alors qui aurait pu localiser un site de la CIA et y placer une caméra à l'insu des agents présents » ? demanda Zapata en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Rich Dotcom, mais il est en prison. Et il a un faible pour Jane, il n'aurait pas laissé ça se produire juste pour nous le faire regarder », soupira Weller en utilisant son pouce et son index droit pour se frotter les yeux.

-« Ce qui ne laisse que Sandstorm avec les connaissances et les compétences pour le faire », répondit l'agent de la NSA en les regardant sinistrement. Cette déclaration fit pâlir le reste du groupe devant les implications.

-« Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Et pourquoi nous empêcher de la localiser » ? demanda Reade d'un air tendu.

-« Qui sait ? Même avec les informations obtenues par Jane nous n'avons qu'une idée vague de leurs projets ».

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, si Sandstorm est bien impliqué, ça ne peut pas être bon pour Jane », rétorqua Patterson en relançant la vidéo de l'enlèvement pour y chercher de nouveaux indices.

-« Est-ce envisageable que Sandstorm…soit au courant que Jane travaille pour nous et mette tout cela en scène pour la punir ? Avec le fait de nous forcer à regarder en bonus » ? demanda brusquement Reade d'un ton inquiet. Sa question fit tomber un silence de mort dans la pièce. Pour Jane comme pour eux, ce scénario serait le pire possible.

-« Peu importe qui s'amuse à nous faire regarder ça et pourquoi, gronda Kurt d'un ton douloureux, la seule chose qui compte c'est de trouver Jane. Le reste peut attendre. D'après le timecode la vidéo a été tournée vers minuit, et elle a été battue pendant une demi-heure environ. Il est six heures passé, donc on ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pendant les heures manquantes. Nous devons rattraper ce retard avant que Keaton ne décide de revenir».

-« Je retourne dans le quartier chercher des témoins », lâcha résolument Zapata avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

-« J'ai un ancien camarade de classe qui a travaillé à la CIA. C'était un administratif, mais je vais l'appeler pour voir si il a des infos », proposa Reade en dégainant son téléphone, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-« Et nous, nous allons chercher un van correspondant sur les caméras de surveillance des quartiers proches de celui de Jane », informa Patterson pendant que ses doigts volaient sur son clavier et que Nas utilisait son accès prioritaire au réseau de surveillance de la ville.

Ce qui laissa Kurt face à ses propres démons. Le carnet dans ses mains semblait peser des tonnes, comme si il lui transmettait toute la souffrance et le désespoir de Jane. Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Il se remémora chaque événement majeur des derniers mois, en se mettant à la place de la jeune femme. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturé et interrogé grâce à la machine de Nas, elle pensait réellement être Taylor Shaw. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Oscar lui dise le contraire et qu'elle soit obligée de le tuer. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Même si elle leur avait caché son existence, elle ne l'avait fait que pour obtenir des réponses sur son passé. Jésus, elle avait même tué son ancien fiancé pour revenir vers eux. Vers lui. Et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu c'était d'être envoyée dans une prison de la CIA, sans même une chance de s'expliquer auprès d'eux. De s'expliquer auprès de lui.

Et depuis son retour, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été tendres avec elle. À sa grande honte, Weller se rendit compte qu'à part les brides obtenues lors du débriefing de Nas, pour savoir si elle était loyale à Sandstorm, Jane n'avait pas donné tous les détails sur ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre ces décisions. Et avec l'indifférence qu'ils lui montraient depuis, elle n'avait aucune raison de se confier. Enfer ! Il avait même dit à Tasha qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et il avait fallu que Jane soit dans son dos à ce moment-là. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la douleur dans ses yeux, même si elle avait fait front bravement et agit comme si cela ne la touchait pas.

En y réfléchissant, sa trahison lui avait fait d'autant plus mal qu'il pensait avoir un avenir avec elle. Et il était presque sûr que c'était le cas de Jane aussi. Il n'avait pas pu voir son visage lorsque Allie avait annoncé être enceinte de lui, au beau milieu d'une fusillade, mais il se rappelait la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait remercié dans les vestiaires. Durant l'année passée avec eux, il avait été son roc, l'un des seuls éléments stables dans sa vie, et au retour de trois mois d'enfer, elle apprenait qu'il en avait mis une autre enceinte. Et maintenant il couchait avec Nas, la même femme qui les avaient aidés à la capturer encore pour lui faire infiltrer Sandstorm.

-« Seigneur, se dit-il dans sa tête, faites que j'ai l'occasion de lui parler de Nas avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le lui apprenne ».

Tout en pianotant furieusement sur son clavier, Patterson observait du coin de l'œil son ami. La jeune femme savait qu'aussi fort qu'il aimait paraître, Weller avait été durement touché par les évènements des derniers mois. La mort de son père, qui avait avoué sur son lit de mort avoir tué son amie d'enfance, l'arrestation de Jane, la disparition de Mayfair, l'annonce de sa mort, le retour de Jane, après des mois de torture par la CIA, cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Et maintenant, les murs qu'il avait érigés entre lui et Jane s'écroulaient devant la réalité des traumatismes subis par la jeune femme. Le voyant observer pensivement l'armoire au sol, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Pas besoin d'un deuxième round chef, je crois que l'armoire a eu son compte ». Sa répartie arracha un grognement amusé à Nas et un petit rire à Kurt.

-«Ouais, désolé pour ça », dit-il à personne en particulier, pendant qu'il se penchait pour la remettre droite avec un halètement d'effort.

-« J'ai un nouveau lien », lança Nas en voyant une autre vidéo clignoter dans l'espace de stockage qu'ils avaient découverts la première fois.

-« Affichage. Patterson, met nous en liaison radio avec Tasha pour qu'elle ait au moins le son, j'appelle Reade ».

Sur l'écran, apparut une fois de plus Keaton, se dirigeant vers Jane.

…

.

 _Jane, quelque part dans New York_

-« Hissez le pavillon matelot », lança le barbu d'un ton joyeux en s'approchant. En réponse, la chaîne monta à nouveau et Jane se retrouva brusquement droite. À la différence que cette fois-ci la chaîne était tendue pour garder ses bras en l'air mais lui permettre de rester agenouillée au sol. Ce qui en soi était un petit progrès par rapport à sa situation précédente, et soulageait la tension de ses épaules. En attendant la voix de son bourreau, Jane se raidit à nouveau, se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la fin des coups.

-« Allez Janie, lui dit l'homme de la CIA d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant, un petit effort, que nous puissions tenir une conversation civilisée ». La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner vers lui ce regard vide qui l'agaçait depuis leur première rencontre.

-« Tu es vraiment une fille têtue », soupira l'homme en la regardant avec un sourire narquois qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si il était au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. « Pourquoi ne pas revenir parmi nous pour bavarder. Je suis sûr que nous allons nous trouver des centres d'intérêts commun ». Son sourire sembla grandir alors qu'il ajoutait : « Tu dois mourir d'envie de parler de l'agent Weller. Après tout, il savait que je comptais te reprendre. Mais on dirait qu'il ne t'a pas prévenu» fit-il ensuite mine de s'étonner.

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI_

-« Keaton est déjà de retour » ? demanda Reade en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

-« Oui, du nouveau ? »

-« Mon contact s'est renseigné auprès d'anciens collègues, et dit que Keaton ne fonctionne qu'avec une équipe réduite de trois hommes ces derniers temps. Et contrairement à Carter il préfère les endroits discrets comme les entrepôts abandonnés, pas les chambres fortes d'une agence pour l'emploi. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pu me dire ».

L'attention des agents présents fut alors attirée par les mots de Keaton sortant des hauts parleurs : « _Tu dois mourir d'envie de parler de l'agent Weller. Après tout, il savait que je comptais te reprendre. Mais on dirait qu'il ne t'a pas prévenu_ ».

-« Weller de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » demanda Patterson espérant qu'elle avait mal entendue, pendant que Reade rivait un regard tout aussi perplexe sur lui. Le directeur adjoint soupira en regardant Nas.

-« Lorsque Nas et moi sommes allés en Bulgarie, nous avons croisé Keaton qui cherchait lui aussi Winter. Il a suivi les agents de Sandstorm qui ont donné l'assaut sur notre planque et nous a aidé à les éliminer ».

-« Et ensuite » ?

-« Ensuite, l'agent Weller a refusé de lui remettre Winter. C'est là que Keaton s'est vanté de ce qu'il avait fait à Jane et a menacé de recommencer. L'agent Weller a perdu son sang-froid et a essayé de l'étrangler », dit Nas.

-« Tu aurais dû le faire », gronda Patterson en adressant un regard furieux à l'agent de la CIA à l'écran.

-« Elle m'en a empêché », répliqua aussitôt Weller en désignant Nas du pouce, ayant par la même occasion la désagréable impression de se comporter comme Sawyer lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Sauf que son neveu n'avait que 10 ans...

-« Ok, ok, nous sommes d'accord, Weller aurait dû nous parler de ça et avertir Jane que Keaton en avait après elle. Désolé boss, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir que Kurt lui adressait, mais c'est la vérité. Toi et Nas avez promis à Jane de garder la CIA loin si elle nous aidait à abattre Sandstorm. De son point de vu, ce n'est pas vraiment une réussite…».

-« On s'occupera de qui doit se sentir coupable plus tard. Pourquoi est-ce que Keaton lui raconte tout ça » ? demanda Patterson.

-« Oh non », souffla Nas lorsque la réalisation la frappa en regardant l'écran, où le visage paniqué de Jane s'affichait en gros plan.

…

.

 _Jane_

Les mots rebondissaient partout dans sa tête. Impossible. Non, non, elle devait avoir mal entendue. Kurt ne ferait jamais ça. « Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, susurra en boucle la petite voix dans sa tête. Il l'a déjà fait. Il sait ce qui est arrivé pendant ces trois mois, et il ne t'a pas témoigné la moindre once de sympathie ». L'idée se répétant en boucle dans le petit coin de son esprit où elle s'était réfugiée, il fallut quelques secondes à Jane pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait d'un coup beaucoup plus consciente de son environnement, et la douleur des coups reçus plus tôt devenait plus présente. Essayant de combattre le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait, Jane trouva bientôt qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son corps la trahissait, et elle revint d'un coup à la réalité. Elle inspira fortement, le soulagement de l'air entrant dans ses poumons rapidement contrebalancé par les vagues de douleurs qui la frappaient.

-« Que…m'avez-vous…fait », articula difficilement la brunette à travers ses dents serrées.

-« Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'ici », répondit Keaton depuis sa chaise, toujours avec son sourire narquois. « Oh, tu veux dire concernant ton retour parmi nous ? Un petit truc psychologique que j'ai appris avec le temps. J'imagine que nos petits tête-à-tête t'ont remémoré cette astuce mentale mais pas ses inconvénients ? Si j'en juge par ce regard perdu je dois en conclure que non…».

Maintenant qu'elle était pleinement consciente, la douleur devenait plus difficile à combattre. Mais elle préférait encore se concentrer dessus plutôt que d'écouter son bourreau. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien à quel point il aimait essayer de rentrer dans sa tête.

-« Vois-tu, repris l'agent en la regardant avec cet air supérieur qu'elle détestait, dissocier son esprit demande une grande force mentale, et beaucoup de concentration. Bien sûr il y a un risque, aller tellement dans son propre esprit que l'on ne peut plus en revenir seul. Pour éviter cela, on apprend généralement à choisir un déclencheur qui soit suffisamment familier pour revenir vers l'état conscient. Une porte dérobée si tu préfères, pour qu'une personne de confiance puisse t'atteindre quand même. Dans ton cas, puisque tu n'as pas d'amis, le tiens était choisi inconsciemment et donc plus difficile à trouver. Mais devine qui est ton point faible » ?

-« Weller », souffla Jane malgré elle.

-« Et oui, le grand et brave Kurt Weller, le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Ou de l'amnésique dans ton cas. Mais nous aurons le temps de bavarder une fois que nous aurons réglé quelques détails. Bien que tu sois fascinante, et de bien meilleure compagnie lorsque tu ne te replie pas dans ta jolie petite tête, il y a quelqu'un que je veux plus que toi à l'heure actuelle ».

-« Qui est-ce que…Winter, vous voulez Winter », comprit la brune se souvenant du débriefing lors duquel elle avait entendu les voix de Shepherd et Roman sur l'enregistrement du hacker. Si la CIA obtenait ses mains sur l'homme, il leur dirait sûrement qu'il avait été piégé. Bien que connaissant son tortionnaire, il ne se contenterait certainement pas de la parole d'un type paniqué. Sans les enregistrements audio, rien ne reliait Sandstorm à la fuite d'information. Ses tatouages par contre…

-« Correct. Nous allons donc appeler le directeur adjoint Weller et lui proposer un échange. Toi contre Winter. Dans l'intervalle je continue à poser quelques questions auxquelles tu réponds gentiment, et tout le monde rendre content chez lui ». Jane le regarda incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire sec qui secoua douloureusement ses côtes meurtries.

-« Vous espérez vraiment me faire croire que vous allez me laisser repartir comme ça ? Sans compter que votre plan à un problème ».

-« Vraiment ? Lequel ? »

-« Vous supposez que Weller va faire l'échange pour me récupérer ».

-« Et ? »

-« Il me déteste. Il a dit clairement qu'il supportait à peine d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Pour ce que j'en sais il préférerait sûrement me voir morte. Comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Alors je doute qu'il prenne le risque d'échanger un prisonnier qu'il a ramené de l'autre bout du monde juste pour moi », rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton neutre. Tentant de faire taire la petite lueur d'espoir dans sa tête qui lui disait que Weller ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle avait besoin d'être forte et de se concentrer sur elle-même pour s'en sortir. Si ces derniers mois lui avaient appris quelque chose c'était qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Même si Patterson, la seule personne à la traiter comme un humain et pas un outil, tentait de l'aider, elle doutait que le reste de l'équipe dispose des mêmes sentiments pour elle. Et sans support sur le terrain, toute la bonne volonté de l'analyste informatique ne mènerait pas à grand-chose.

De manière surprenante, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son frère. Roman remuerait probablement ciel et terre pour elle une fois qu'il se rendrait compte de sa disparition. Ceci dit le fait de savoir qu'elle était prisonnière de la CIA poserait certainement de nombreux problèmes. Le moindre n'étant pas le fait que si le mot sortait qu'elle avait été détenue trois mois par l'Agence, toute sa couverture sauterait. Et à ce moment-là, le sort qui l'attendrait aux mains de Sandstorm n'aurait probablement rien à envier à celui que lui réservait ses bourreaux actuels.

-« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas l'appeler pour vérifier », répondit le barbu sans se départir de son sourire, tout en sortant son téléphone, « mais dans les deux cas je suis gagnant, en récupérant Winter ou en te faisant parler ».

-« Ici Weller », sortit la voix de Kurt depuis le haut-parleur de l'appareil.

-« Directeur adjoint Weller, Jake Keaton à l'appareil. Je suis actuellement avec quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de vous parler. Dis bonjour Janie », ajouta l'homme en tentant le portable vers elle. Le défiant du regard, la jeune femme serra les dents et le dévisagea sans rien dire.

-« Dieu que cette femme est têtue », soupira théâtralement l'homme en tendant la main pour saisir son nez cassé lors de la lutte contre l'Akkadien. La pression sur l'os fracturé devint bientôt intolérable et Jane ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Désactivant le haut-parleur, Keaton se redressa et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-« Eh bien, je pense que c'est le mieux que nous obtiendrons pour le moment. Allons, allons Weller, pas la peine d'employer ce ton-là. Je vous propose un échange à des conditions très généreuses. Vous me donnez Winter dans les six heures, et je vous rends votre animal de compagnie tatoué plus ou moins en un seul morceau. Elle semble étrangement croire que vous allez la laisser dans mes soins. Ce qui nous le savons tous les deux, ne finirait pas bien pour elle ». L'homme écouta un moment la réponse de son interlocuteur. "N'essayez pas de gagner du temps Weller, je suis certain que vous allez convaincre la NSA de vous le remettre. Il suffit de continuer à baiser si bien l'agent Nas comme vous le faite depuis quelque temps et elle validera sûrement le transfert », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique en regardant Jane dans les yeux.

Celle-ci sursauta comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler. Cette nouvelle faisait plus mal que tous les coups qu'elle avait pris récemment. Elle savait que sa relation avec Kurt était pour ainsi dire morte. Mais ces derniers temps il avait cependant été un peu moins froid avec elle. Et en dépit de ses tentatives pour se blinder émotionnellement, elle s'était reprise à espérer qu'après Sandstorm, elle pourrait regagner suffisamment sa confiance pour envisager à nouveau quelque chose avec lui. Visiblement elle s'était trompée. Totalement.

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Devant l'écran, l'équipe, moins Tasha, observa avec inquiétude Keaton parvenir à faire revenir Jane à la réalité. Weller éprouva un sentiment mitigé, mêlant la joie de savoir que la connexion qu'il partageait avec Jane n'avait pas disparue, et la crainte d'être son point faible, et que Keaton l'ait découvert.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de déclencheur ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jane a eu du mal à respirer subitement » ? demanda Patterson d'un ton hésitant.

-«L'état dissociatif nécessite une grande concentration pour être maintenu. Je suppose qu'en utilisant l'intérêt de Jane pour l'agent Weller, Keaton a réussi à entrer dans son esprit pour y semer le doute. Son esprit est devenu temporairement obnubilé par ces informations, au point d'entraver les fonctions normalement inconscientes, comme la respiration. Pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau, Jane a alors dû revenir à la réalité», avança Nas d'un air incertain.

-« Si il connait son point faible »…commença Reade.

-« Jane ne peut plus se replier dans son esprit pour réduire la douleur » compléta Nas d'un ton sinistre.

-« Ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bon », retentit la voix de Zapata depuis la radio.

-« Toujours rien de ton côté Tasha ? demanda Weller avec espoir.

-« Nada, pour le moment personne n'a rien vu ou entendu. Mais je ne lâche pas, il me reste encore un immeuble à faire en face du lieu de l'enlèvement. »

-« Weller, il veut Winter », les alerta Nas, ramenant l'attention de tous sur la conversation à l'écran. Le discours de Jane expliquant pourquoi l'équipe n'allait pas venir à son aide les frappa comme un mur de brique. C'était une chose de spéculer sur son état émotionnel à partir de ses dessins, mais c'en était une autre de l'entendre de vive voix. Plus encore que les mots, ce fut la résignation visible dans les yeux de Jane, et le ton détaché sur lequel ils étaient prononcés qui toucha le plus Kurt. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le son de son téléphone.

-« C'est Keaton », lui indiqua Reade en désignant la vidéo à l'écran.

-« Essaye de le garder en ligne pour que je le localise », pressa Patterson en lançant un programme de recherche.

-« N'oubliez pas, il ne sait probablement pas que nous pouvons le voir. Faites comme si vous ignoriez la situation », lui conseilla Nas tout en tentant de joindre ses supérieurs avec son propre téléphone.

-« Ici Weller », dit Kurt en décrochant et en allumant le haut-parleur, fixant la vidéo en même temps.

-« _Directeur adjoint Weller, Jake Keaton à l'appareil. Je suis actuellement avec quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de vous parler. Dis bonjour Janie_ », fit la voix de l'homme qu'ils haïssaient, avant que le cri de douleur de Jane retentisse lorsqu'il pressa son nez fracturé.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré, touchez la encore et je jure devant Dieu que je vais vous traquer et vous… », hurla Kurt fou de rage avant d'être interrompu par Keaton.

\- « _Allons, allons Weller, pas la peine d'employer ce ton-là. Je vous propose un échange à des conditions très généreuses. Vous me donnez Winter dans les six heures, et je vous rends votre animal de compagnie tatoué plus ou moins en un seul morceau. Elle semble étrangement croire que vous allez la laisser dans mes soins. Ce qui nous le savons tous les deux, ne finirait pas bien pour elle_ ».

-« Winter n'est plus sous la garde du FBI, Keaton, nous l'avons remis à la NSA il y a trois semaines. Je ne peux pas juste appeler et demander son retour sans motif… », commença Kurt en essayant de gagner du temps. La réponse de Keaton ne fut certainement pas celle qu'il avait prévu.

" _N'essayez pas de gagner du temps Weller, je suis certain que vous allez convaincre la NSA de vous le remettre. Il suffit de continuer à baiser si bien l'agent Nas comme vous le faite depuis quelque temps et elle validera sûrement le transfert_ »

L'information fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce. Reade regarda alternativement son ami et Nas avec un regard stupéfait. Patterson pour sa part était occupée à foudroyer l'agent de la NSA du regard. Cette dernière s'était interrompue au milieu de sa conversation et regardait les agents présents en arborant une expression mi- gênée mi- contrite très inhabituelle chez elle. Et il pouvait entendre Tasha jurer en espagnol sur la liaison radio.

-« _Seigneur, agent Weller, si vous pouviez voir l'expression sur le visage de Jane en ce moment. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de briser son petit cœur sensible. J'imagine que ce doit être dur pour elle d'entendre que vous préférez partager votre lit avec la moitié de vos collègues plutôt qu'avec elle. Mais ce n'est pas très étonnant en soi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne l'avez jamais aimé. Après tout, elle N'EST PAS Taylor Shaw_ ». Retentit la voix réjouie de Keaton.

Sa déclaration coupa le souffle de Kurt, mais moins que l'image à l'écran. En gros plan devant lui se trouvait Jane agenouillée, les yeux fermés, l'air abattue. Deux sillons de larmes coulant sur chacune de ses joues.

 **Fin du chapitre 2.**

C'est officiel, je me déteste pour cette fin de chapitre...

Dans le suivant, Keaton essayera de briser Jane psychologiquement, pendant que l'équipe progresse pour la retrouver. Ce sera aussi probablement le dernier dans lequel cette pauvre Jane sera maltraitée par lui.

Roman apparaîtra à nouveau.

Et non, Keaton ne sera pas tué lors de la libération de Jane (même si cela me démange), j'ai d'autres plans pour lui.

(1) La division en phases et le contenu sont fictifs, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée de comment sont censés se dérouler ces interrogatoires, et après avoir fait quelques recherches sur le net, je n'ai clairement pas envie d'en savoir plus. Mais pour le déroulement de l'histoire j'ai décidé de fixer l'évolution sur ce schéma.


	3. Chap 3 - Je te briserais

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic' (vous êtes plus de 250 jusqu'à présent)

Et un grand merci à Emma et Ludi pour vos gentils encouragements ^^

En raison de la vraie vie qui a été assez mouvementée cette semaine, le chapitre 3 est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que la qualité sera au rendez-vous.

…

.

 **Disclaimer** : Blindspot ne m'appartiens toujours pas (à mon grand regret), Martin Gero est toujours l'heureux élu.

…

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** :

En utilisant son intérêt pour Weller, Keaton est parvenu à faire sortir Jane de son état méditatif. Il compte utiliser la jeune femme comme monnaie d'échange pour forcer le FBI et la NSA à lui remettre Winter. L'équipe tente de trouver la localisation de Jane mais manque d'informations.

…

.

 **Chapitre 3 – Je te briserais**

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Un silence choqué accueillit la déclaration de Keaton. Patterson et Reade regardaient alternativement l'écran et leur patron, n'arrivant pas à décider qu'elle image était la plus dure. Celle de Jane en larme, persuadée que tout le monde la détestait. Ou celle de Weller figé par le choc, à la fois de la réplique vicieuse de l'agent de la CIA qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, et de voir Jane dans cet état.

Nas fut la première à remarquer que Keaton avait profité de cette dernière pique pour couper la communication.

-« Numéro prépayé, re-routé par plusieurs antennes aléatoires dans la ville, constata-t-elle dépitée. Je suis désolée agent Weller, mais nous n'avons pas pu le localiser ».

-« Ce…ce…salopard, d'enfoiré, de FILS DE PUTE », hurla brusquement Patterson en agrippant le bord de sa console informatique, pour se retenir de la projeter au sol dans un accès de rage. Son éclat fit sursauter Reade, qui n'avait que rarement vu son amie dans un tel état. Mais sa préoccupation immédiate était Weller, toujours figé en regardant l'écran. Non à la réflexion il s'agissait de sa deuxième priorité. La première étant :

-« Tasha par pitié arrête de hurler en espagnol dans mon oreillette », supplia-t-il en maudissant presque Weller d'avoir demandé à tout le monde de les mettre, pour conserver le contact radio permanent avec l'agent en ville.

-« Tu as entendu cet enfoiré ! » hurla en réponse Zapata, forçant tout le monde sauf Weller à retirer l'appareil pour préserver leur audition. Un autre signe du choc, se dit Reade, en ne voyant pas le directeur adjoint broncher malgré les décibels produites par Tasha.

-« Agent Zapata s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier dans le micro », tenta à son tour Nas en remettant prudemment la sienne en place. Fort heureusement pour eux, l'agent était désormais engagée dans une vive discussion avec un locataire, qui lui reprochait de hurler dans les couloirs. Mauvaise idée pour lui, car il devint immédiatement la cible d'une Tasha très en colère. Finalement l'homme choisit la retraite et claqua la porte au nez de la jeune femme, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur.

-« Que fait Jane ? Je n'entends plus rien », demanda-t-elle d'un coup en n'entendant plus que le silence sur la liaison radio.

-« Elle…elle pleure, et Keaton la regarde en souriant comme un gamin le jour de noël », constata Patterson d'un ton dégouté en regardant la vidéo. Sa déclaration déclencha une nouvelle bordée d'injures en espagnol, et même à travers la liaison, les agents purent l'entendre tambouriner violemment à une autre porte.

-« Weller…Weller », tenta Reade en s'approchant de Kurt pour essayer de capter son attention.

-« Il faut la retrouver », souffla l'homme sans quitter des yeux Jane à l'écran.

-« On y travaille, lui assura Reade, mais nous avons besoin que tu sois concentré avec nous à 100 % ».

-« Ils ont peut-être fait une erreur quelque part, à nous de la trouver », dit Patterson en lui pressant la main pour tenter de le réconforter. Les conversations furent interrompues par un nouvel éclat de Zapata, dont l'interrogatoire n'était devenu qu'un bruit de fond alors que l'équipe se concentrait sur Weller.

-« Quoi ?! Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

-« Tasha, quel est le problème » ? demanda Reade. La déclaration suivante de la brune amena un regain d'espoir dans la pièce.

-« J'ai un témoin. Il dit qu'il a vu le conducteur », lâcha Zapata avant de bombarder à nouveau l'homme de questions.

-« Pas le temps » ! gronda Weller. « Tasha, ramènes le ici pour faire un portrait-robot ». C'était probablement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, puisque le reflet sur la vitre et l'angle de la caméra de surveillance avaient empêché Patterson d'identifier le chauffeur du van.

-« Même si nous parvenons à obtenir son identité, ce qui n'est pas garanti sans l'accès aux bases de données complètes de la CIA, cela ne nous mènera pas loin. Il n'est sûrement pas domicilié ici ». lui dit doucement Nas, ne voulant pas que l'homme place trop d'espoir dans cette nouvelle.

-« Mais avec un portrait-robot, nous pourrions lancer une reconnaissance faciale, s'anima soudain Patterson. Beaucoup de caméras privées sont connectées pour transmettre soit au propriétaire sur son téléphone, soit vers des centres de surveillance qui déterminent s'il faut envoyer des vigiles en cas de problème. Même sans alerte, les flux de données voyagent en permanence et sont plus facile à capter pendant le trajet. Avec votre accès NSA pas besoin de mandat, et si je bricole le bon algorithme… »

-« Nous pourrons littéralement rechercher cet homme dans toute la ville. Impossible d'échapper à autant de caméras, dit pensivement Nas. Mais cela va faire une énorme quantité de données à traiter ».

-« Raison de plus pour se dépêcher ! Tasha… »

-« Déjà en route patron », répondit la brune d'un ton vif.

-« En attendant poursuivons la recherche du van sur les caméras de circulation. Au moins pour obtenir un secteur général et réduire la zone de recherche ».

-« Je déteste dire ça, mais il nous faut un plan B. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps Jane va pouvoir encaisser si Keaton continue de jouer avec son esprit », soupira sombrement Reade en regardant l'écran où la jeune femme était toujours l'image même de la désolation.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de récupérer Winter ? » demanda Patterson avec hésitation en regardant Nas.

-«J'y travaille, lui répondit l'agent de la NSA en composant un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone, mais mes supérieurs ne sont pas très coopératifs pour remettre le prisonnier à ma division… ».

-« Peut-importe ce qu'il faut, nous avons besoin de lui pour faire l'échange », dit Weller d'un ton dur.

-« Weller…nous ne pouvons pas juste remettre ce type à Keaton. Il lui fera sûrement subir la même chose qu'à Jane pour être certain qu'il ne cache rien. Je veux sauver Jane autant que toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas remettre Winter à la CIA en sachant qu'il sera torturé » dit Reade, tentant de se faire la voix de la raison.

-« Bien sûr que si nous pouvons ! » gronda Kurt en lui jetant un regard furieux.

-«Winter n'a plus rien à nous apprendre. À l'heure actuelle, Jane de par sa position au sein de Sandstorm a beaucoup plus de valeur que lui », ajouta Nas distraitement en composant un autre numéro.

-« Est-ce que vous vous écoutez parler ? lui demanda Reade stupéfait. Ce pauvre type n'est pas un pion à sacrifier… »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais sur Jane », gronda Weller en le fixant avec colère.

-« Je sais, admit tristement l'agent, mais je faisais erreur. La vérité c'est que j'étais celui qui a eu le plus de mal à faire confiance à Jane, depuis le début. Mais elle a sauvé nos vies plusieurs fois et elle nous a aidé à résoudre de nombreuses affaires, en aidant beaucoup de gens. Et quand j'ai commencé à vraiment lui faire confiance, elle a été arrêtée pour usurpation d'identité et elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Ensuite nous avons appris qu'elle était détenue dans un site noir de la CIA et à son retour elle avoue que Mayfair était morte à cause de son ancien fiancé et de Sandstorm. J'étais…je ne sais pas. Confus. En colère. Déçut qu'elle ne nous ait pas fait assez confiance pour éviter tout ça. Comme si mes doutes sur elle étaient d'un coup justifiés. La considérer comme un pion était juste plus facile à gérer que de continuer à la voir comme une personne…comme une amie. Mais ça…ajouta-t-il en pointant l'écran, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Peu importe les erreurs qu'elle a pu faire, Jane ne mérite pas ça. Ni le traitement que nous lui avons fait subir depuis son retour ».

-« Weller, intervint doucement Patterson, si tu avais su ce qui allait lui arriver, est-ce que tu aurais laissé la CIA emmener Jane » ?

-« Bien sûr que non » ! protesta l'agent d'un ton scandalisé.

-« Winter ne mérite pas ça non plus. Et il est beaucoup moins fort que Jane. Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir vivant si nous le livrons à Keaton » ?

-« Non », admis Kurt à contrecœur.

-« Pas que je sois contre un peu de soutien, mais est-ce que tu n'étais pas en train de réclamer Winter ici il y a deux minutes à peine » ? demanda Reade un peu perdu.

-« Si. Mais seulement au cas où Keaton dispose d'une source pour lui confirmer que Winter est bien transféré ici. Ensuite nous pouvons toujours monter un faux échange pour récupérer Jane. Ou attirer Keaton ailleurs et aller la chercher nous-même si nous parvenons à la localiser. Même si pour être honnête…il y a une partie de moi qui serait prête à lui livrer Winter si c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir Jane de retour », admis la blonde un peu honteuse.

-« Même si la NSA autorise le transfert, il va falloir du temps pour qu'on nous l'amène. Et Keaton ne nous a donné que six heures, cela fait court pour envisager un piège. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr que l'arrêter donne de bons résultats, il a sûrement des amis hauts placés », marmonna Reade.

-« Je m'occuperais des conséquences une fois que nous aurons récupéré Jane », rétorqua sèchement Weller.

-« J'ai pu suivre le van pendant quatre pâtés de maison en direction du Queens, mais ensuite il disparait dans une zone non couverte par les caméras de la circulation », pesta Patterson.

-« C'est déjà une indication, se ragaillardit Weller, il a besoin de calme pour…torturer Jane », ajouta-t-il plus sombre.

-« Ce qui exclut les quartiers huppés. D'après ce qu'on peut voir sur la vidéo, je pencherais pour un sous-sol, assez ancien et mal entretenu », constata Reade en scrutant attentivement l'écran à la recherche de détails en arrière-plan.

-« Ce qui réduit encore les paramètres de recherches », marmonna pensivement Patterson en pianotant à nouveau frénétiquement sur son clavier. « Je me connecte à la base de donnée des services de l'urbanisme, ce qui devrais nous donner la liste de tous les bâtiments par date de construction ».

-« Cible d'abord ceux qui ont fait l'objet de déclarations pour non-conformités ou pour lesquels un arrêté de fermeture a été émis. Ainsi que ceux qui sont en attente de démolition », lui dit Weller en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Ce qui nous fait encore plusieurs dizaines de bâtiments à vérifier. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas changé de direction dès que les caméras les ont perdus… », souffla Reade dépité.

-« J'ai utilisé quelques faveurs qu'on me devait, intervint Nas. Je suis parvenue à obtenir le transfert de Winter vers New York depuis le Maryland. Il devrait être dans un avion d'ici une demi-heure, ce qui est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle est que trois agents qui ne sont pas de ma division l'accompagnent. Et je doute qu'ils nous laissent l'utiliser pour un échange, les relations entre notre agence et la CIA sont…tendues ces derniers temps ». Sa déclaration laissa les agents du FBI perplexes, mais personne ne demanda ce qui avait bien pu causer ces tensions inter-agences. De toute façon, il était douteux que la femme leur réponde à ce sujet.

-« Si nous parvenons à localiser Keaton avant leur arrivée, il nous servira juste de leurre. Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a donné un délai aussi court », dit pensivement Kurt.

-« Pour nous forcer à faire des erreurs probablement. Ou alors…il pense qu'il parviendra à obtenir des réponses de Jane dans ce laps de temps, avant de faire l'échange ».

-« Attendez…D'après ce que nous savons, Jane n'a jamais craqué durant les trois mois qu'elle a passé là-bas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose maintenant ? » Intervint la voix de Zapata sur la radio.

-« À cause de nous, comprit Patterson en regardant avec horreur Keaton s'approcher de Jane, son point faible…c'est nous ».

…

.

 _Jane_

En entendant les mots de Keaton, Jane eu l'impression que quelqu'un déchirait son cœur en morceau avant de remplir l'espace vide avec du métal en fusion. Ses yeux se fermèrent et malgré ses efforts elle ne pût empêcher les larmes de couler. « Il a raison, souffla la voix dans son esprit, Weller ne t'a jamais aimé. Il voulait Taylor. Il aimait Taylor. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux. Il te déteste, tout le monde te déteste ».

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, utilisant toute sa concentration pour ne pas paraître encore plus faible devant Keaton. Rien que le fait de la voir pleurer devait lui donner une indication qu'elle était sur le point de rompre. Et à travers la douleur, physique et mentale, la lucidité vint. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Sa respiration s'accéléra avec la panique, et elle pria intérieurement pour que son bourreau mette sa réaction sur le compte de la tristesse. Si jamais il comprenait à quel point elle était proche de se briser…Elle devait se ressaisir. Peu importe qu'elle soit seule, au fond elle l'était déjà depuis des semaines. Mais si elle lui donnait les réponses à ses questions, il n'aurait plus de raison de la garder en vie. De plus, il y a des mois de cela, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Mais maintenant…

Et les conséquences lui apparurent brusquement. Si Keaton apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, il comprendrait sa véritable implication dans Sandstorm. Et cela exposerait Shepherd et Roman. Elle se moquait de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa prétendue mère adoptive, mais son frère...Peu importait le fait que si il apprenait la vérité sur elle il la considérerait sûrement comme une traitresse. Il était son frère, ils partageaient la même chair et le même sang. Il était sa seule vraie famille. Quel que soit le prix à payer pour elle, Jane devait le protéger. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait.

Le directeur adjoint de la CIA observa avec une certaine satisfaction les larmes de sa proie. Son entêtement et son évasion quelques semaines plus tôt piquaient toujours son orgueil. À l'origine, il n'avait prévu ce petit projet que pour obtenir Winter, et prouver à Weller que sa chère Jane n'était pas intouchable. Une petite leçon pour avoir essayé de le tuer. Mais à voir la réaction de faiblesse de la jeune femme, il y avait sans doute plus à gagner. Il ne doutait pas que Weller allait faire tout son possible pour lui livrer le hacker et récupérer l'amnésique tatouée. Sa réaction en Bulgarie prouvait que la relation entre eux était bien plus que celle entre un agent et un simple consultant. Obtenir des réponses à ses questions serait un bonus, mais moins que la satisfaction de briser celle qui était responsable de son humiliation. La douleur physique ne semblait avoir que peu d'emprise sur elle, mais son esprit était bien plus vulnérable.

-« Allons Janie, pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil, dit-il en se rapprochant de la captive enchainée. Je suis sûr que tu savais déjà que personne ne t'aime. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils essayent de se débarrasser de toi ». Sa déclaration attira l'attention de la brune qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-« De quoi…de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Jane d'une voix rauque, l'incompréhension et la crainte se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

-« Eh bien vois-tu, j'étais assez proche de Thomas Carter. C'était mon mentor lorsque j'ai intégré la CIA, et il a laissé un certain nombre d'informations pour moi à sa mort. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de Daylight ? » demanda Keaton en recommençant à tourner autour d'elle.

-« Non », lui répondit Jane d'un ton qui sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles.

-« Oh Janie s'il te plaît ! Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile je déteste ça », gronda d'un coup Keaton en la giflant à la volée, lui fendant la lèvre. La jeune femme se força à ignorer la piqure de douleur et le goût du sang dans sa bouche pour répondre :

-« C'était un projet d'exploitation des données recueillis illégalement par la NSA au bénéfice de différentes agences gouvernementales ».

-« Tu vois quand tu veux, lui lança l'homme d'un ton réjoui en recommençant sa ronde, où en étais-je au fait ? Ah oui, j'allais t'expliquer comment nous avons appris ton existence. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Nous étions tranquillement installés dans le bureau de Tom à siroter un bon verre de scotch, et d'un coup Bethany Mayfair lui téléphone. Pour nous raconter une histoire improbable d'une fille trouvée nue, amnésique et couverte de tatouages sur Time Square. Et l'un de ces tatouages mène justement à Saul Guerrero, l'écran qu'elle utilisait pour justifier les informations provenant de Daylight. Bien sûr elle a promis de s'occuper de toi, mais avec les semaines passant, Tom découvre que tu es toujours là, te baladant partout dans New York avec des informations sur une opération confidentielle potentiellement tatouées sur toi. Seigneur tu aurais dû voir Tom après qu'elle ait refusé de te livrer à nous dans ce cimetière. Il était furieux. Même si honnêtement sans l'agent Weller elle nous aurait laissé t'emmener sans broncher… »

-« Vous mentez, gronda Jane, je lui ai parlé après ça, elle m'a dit… »

-« Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a dit, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle allait risquer sa carrière pour toi ? Tu étais une menace pour tous ceux impliqués dans Daylight, elle attendait juste la bonne occasion pour se débarrasser de toi. Tout comme elle et Tom se sont débarrassés de Guerrero ». Les paroles de Keaton trouvèrent un étrange écho en elle. Elle se rappelait clairement la période où Kurt et Mayfair étaient en froid parce qu'elle lui avait dissimulé des informations. Ce pourrait-il que leur dispute concerne en fait sa remise à la CIA ? Kurt pensait qu'elle était Taylor à l'époque, et il se serait farouchement opposé à la voir partir. Contrairement à…après. Voyant le doute dans ses yeux, Keaton sourit intérieurement, décidé à enfoncer le clou :

-« Donc Tom a dû prendre les choses en main et se rapprocher de ton équipe. Dis-moi, comment t'entends-tu avec l'agent Zapata ? »

-« En quoi est-ce que ça vous regarde » ?! cracha la brune.

-« Oh je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir qu'elle ne s'est rapprochée de toi que pour avoir des informations », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-« Quoi » ? demanda Jane sous le choc.

-« Vois-tu, l'agent Zapata a traversé une très mauvaise période de chance quelques temps après ton arrivée au FBI. Et quand on est une joueuse compulsive cela peut vite devenir gênant, surtout lorsque l'on doit plusieurs milliers de dollars à son bookmaker. En échange de l'effacement de son ardoise, elle a donc accepté de donner toutes les informations que le FBI avait sur toi à Tom. Bien sûr ce n'étais pas grand-chose, alors Tom lui a demandé de placer un micro chez toi. »

-« Non…je…elle…n'aurait jamais…vous…vous mentez », balbutia Jane, alors même que le comportement de Zapata depuis son retour lui revenait en mémoire. La petite voix dans sa tête en profita pour revenir à la charge « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Elle te hait. Elle ferait tout pour te faire du mal. Souviens-toi, elle te considère comme une traîtresse. Quelle hypocrite, alors qu'elle t'a vendu pour de l'argent » !

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI_

-« Comment ça nous sommes son point faible » ? demanda Reade en regardant l'analyste blonde.

-« Vous avez vu son carnet. Elle pense que nous la détestons et que nous avons volontairement permis à la CIA de lui faire subir tout ça. Et vu le traitement que nous lui donnons depuis son retour… ».

-« Elle est plus susceptible de croire ce que Keaton lui dit. Surtout si cela implique que nous lui voulons du mal… » compléta Weller, son cœur se serrant à cette idée.

Les agents observèrent Keaton parler à Jane de Daylight, les poings de Kurt se serrant de rage lorsqu'il gifla si fort la jeune femme que sa lèvre éclata. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là, et ils l'observèrent incrédule insinuer que Mayfair comptait la livrer à la CIA.

-« C'est n'importe quoi ! Mayfair n'aurait jamais fait ça, même pour sauver sa carrière » ! protesta Patterson.

-« À l'heure actuelle ce n'est pas la vérité qui compte, mais ce que Keaton va parvenir à faire croire à Jane », répondit Nas en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était déjà au courant de certaines des choses que l'homme pouvait dire pour la faire douter, et quelques-unes de ces révélations pourraient faire imploser l'équipe.

-« Le témoin est à l'étage avec le dessinateur, dit Tasha en entrant dans la pièce au pas de charge, j'ai dû brûler la quasi-totalité des feux de circulation sur le chemin pour venir au plus vite mais… », la jeune femme s'arrêta en entendant son nom provenant de l'écran.

-« _Vois-tu, l'agent Zapata a traversé une très mauvaise période de chance quelques temps après ton arrivée au FBI. Et quand on est une joueuse compulsive cela peut vite devenir gênant, surtout lorsque l'on doit plusieurs milliers de dollars à son bookmaker. En échange de l'effacement de son ardoise, elle a donc accepté de donner toutes les informations que le FBI avait sur toi à Tom. Bien sûr ce n'étais pas grand-chose, alors Tom lui a demandé de placer un micro chez toi_ ». La déclaration de Keaton figea la pièce, avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers elle. Le choc immobilisa la main de Zapata à mi-chemin de son visage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer son oreillette.

-« Tasha, demanda Patterson les larmes aux yeux, dis-moi que c'est faux ».

-« Je…je ». Son absence de dénégation causa un choc au sein de l'équipe, mais à sa grande surprise, et un peu de colère, Zapata remarqua que Nas n'avait pas l'air étonné. Elle n'était cependant pas en position de contester la femme sur ce qu'elle savait ou non.

-« Tasha, explique-toi », gronda Weller furieusement en faisant un pas vers elle.

-« C'était à peu près au moment où nous avons affronté Dabbur Zann dans le cimetière. Je devais déjà pas mal d'argent et j'ai fait l'erreur de parier sur un match à quitte ou double pour me refaire. Mais j'ai perdu et mon bookmaker est venu chez moi pour me menacer de faire une dénonciation anonyme au FBI pour paris illégaux. Le délai se rapprochait et j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Quand Carter est venu me proposer d'éponger mes dettes en échange de notre dossier sur Jane, j'ai…j'ai été stupide. Je me suis dit qu'il ne contenait pas grand-chose et qu'il finirait par en apprendre le contenu d'une manière ou d'une autre », avoua la jeune femme en baissant honteusement les yeux.

-« Et pour le micro ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment mise Jane sur écoute » ? demanda Reade d'un ton neutre. Après tout, vu l'aide que lui apportait Tasha pour couvrir sa présence sur les lieux d'un crime, il était mal placé pour la juger.

-« Non ! Carter n'était pas satisfait du contenu alors il m'a attendu à la sortie d'un bar où nous étions sorties Patterson, Jane et moi. Il m'a donné un des nouveaux micros de la CIA, une espèce de patch minuscule et m'a dit de le placer chez Jane ».

-« Tu l'as fait ? » demanda Weller en la toisant d'un regard noir.

-« Non. J'ai jeté le micro dans les égouts. Quelques temps plus tard j'en ai trouvé un autre dans ma boîte aux lettres avec un mot qui disait que c'était ma dernière chance. Mais je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Jane entre-temps et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. J'ai laissé le micro chez moi et je suis revenue au bureau pour rédiger ma lettre de démission. Mais quand j'ai voulu la donner à Mayfair, elle a reçu un appel lui disant que Carter avait disparu. Et plus tard son corps a été retrouvé, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais juste…oublier cette histoire puisque personne n'était là pour en parler ».

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! gronda Patterson en fonçant sur elle. Jane te faisais confiance ! Depuis qu'elle est revenue tu la traite pire que tout parce qu'elle nous a menti, alors que tu as fait la même chose pour elle ! »

-« Patterson, écoute…je sais que j'ai fait des choses stupides mais… »

-« Est-ce que tu faisais semblant ! » la coupa la blonde en l'agrippant par les épaules et en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Semblant de faire quoi » ?

-« D'être l'amie de Jane. Est-ce que c'était une ruse pour avoir des informations » ?

-« Non ! Patterson, je te jure que je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Jane ! Quand j'ai compris que Carter voulait utiliser le fait que j'étais devenue proche d'elle j'ai tout arrêté » ! La jeune femme la dévisagea un moment, cherchant toute trace de mensonge.

-« Je te crois, finit-elle par dire au grand soulagement de Zapata, mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi », gronda la blonde en se retournant vers l'écran. Maintenant venait la partie la plus difficile.

-« Weller je jure que… »

-« Pas maintenant, lui rétorqua sèchement Kurt, nous devons d'abord retrouver Jane. Ensuite nous réglerons tout ça ». Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle ne s'en tirerait certainement pas à bon compte.

-« Il nous faut ce portrait-robot au plus vite », dit Nas en tentant de désamorcer la tension. Ce genre de réaction était exactement ce qu'elle espérait éviter. Sa traque de Sandstorm n'avait jamais été aussi efficace, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des différents personnels interférer. « À l'heure actuelle Jane n'a absolument aucune défenses contre ce genre de manipulation. Nous devons la retrouver avant que Keaton ne brise son esprit ».

…

.

 _Jane, sous-sol inconnu_

Son esprit était complétement sens dessus-dessous. Depuis son retour au sein de l'équipe, elle s'était bien rendu compte que sa présence n'était souhaitée que dans l'optique d'abattre Sandstorm. Mais entendre que avant-même ses mensonges, certains de ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme ses amis, presque sa famille, ne pensaient qu'à se débarrasser d'elle... Les mots de Marcos juste avant d'être abattu lui revinrent en mémoire : « tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ». Elle avait longtemps hésité, pensant au début qu'il parlait du FBI. Et puisqu'elle avait quelques souvenirs de leur amitié, elle avait eu tendance à le croire. Ensuite Oscar avait révélé que c'était lui le tireur, ce qui avait remis les choses en perspective. En fait, il était venu la mettre en garde contre Sandstorm. Mais depuis que le FBI l'avait livré à la CIA, peu importe combien elle essayait de regagner la confiance de l'équipe et de leur pardonner, elle avait l'impression que le fossé les séparant ne faisait que grandir. Et les mots de Marcos pouvaient désormais aussi bien s'appliquer aux gens avec qui elle travaillait tous les jours.

-« Allons allons Janie, pourquoi cet air aussi misérable ? Tu pensais réellement qu'ils se souciaient de toi ? Ils veulent juste les informations dont tu disposes, je suis sûr qu'ils ont même un ordre de transfert à ton nom pour te renvoyer à moi une fois que tu ne leur seras plus utile », la nargua Keaton en savourant l'air confus et désespéré sur son visage.

-« La ferme, la ferme espèce de bâtard malade» ! cria la brune en tentant de retenir les larmes qui étaient à nouveau prêtes à couler.

-« Quel langage, fit mine de s'offusquer l'agent de la CIA, en sortant un couteau pliable de sa poche, tu devrais vraiment te méfier, quelqu'un pourrais se vexer et retirer cette langue de ta jolie bouche », poursuivit-il en s'approchant. Un frisson de peur courut le long de l'échine de Jane à l'idée qu'il mette sa menace à exécution, et elle sentit d'un coup une présence dans son dos. Une large main calleuse la saisie par la nuque, l'empêchant de bouger la tête.

-« Ce serais vraiment dommage n'est-ce pas » ? demanda rhétoriquement Keaton avec un sourire sadique en faisant courir la lame sur sa joue juste sous son œil droit, mais sans appuyer assez fort pour qu'elle perce la peau. À la place il se pencha légèrement et entrepris de découper sa chemise, la laissant bientôt uniquement vêtue de son jean et de sa brassière de sport.

-« Bien je te propose un jeu. Je pose une question et si tu réponds honnêtement tu gagnes cinq minutes de tranquillité. Si tu mens, tes cinq minutes seront très désagréables », ajouta l'homme en agitant sa lame en l'air.

-« Allez vous faire foutre », gronda Jane, essayant de lui tenir tête.

-« Tsk tsk tsk Jane. Ceci était très déplacé. Mais si c'est le genre de chose qui t'intéresse, j'ai ici des hommes jeunes et vigoureux qui seraient très heureux de jouer avec toi. Après tout, même avec ces tatouages tu es plutôt agréable à regarder. Retires-lui son pantalon », ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait toujours dans le dos de la brune. Celle-ci paniqua en sentant les grandes mains descendre jusqu'au premier bouton de son jean.

-« Non attendez » ! plaida-t-elle alors que Keaton lui tournait le dos. L'homme se retourna et d'un geste de la main fit signe à son sbire de reculer.

-« Quel est le problème ? C'est toi qui as proposé un nouveau jeu. À moins que tu préfères le mien ? »

-« Oui » souffla Jane d'un ton défait, s'en voulant de céder, mais craignant beaucoup plus l'autre option.

-« Bien. Mais tu as un gage. J'ai le droit de poser deux questions pour le premier essai. Alors voyons…une facile pour commencer : As-tu tué Tom Carter ? » demanda Keaton manifestement réjouit par la situation.

-« Non », répondit fermement la brunette en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Très bien, tu as l'air de dire la vérité », constata l'agent de la CIA après l'avoir dévisagée quelques secondes. « La deuxième maintenant : as-tu déjà entendu parler d'Orion » ?

-« Oui, quand Carter m'a interrogé avec sa serviette et son bidon d'eau ». Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il n'avait pas demandé quand elle avait entendu parler de l'opération pour la première fois.

-« Ah oui, le waterboarding a toujours été son jeu préféré », mentionna Keaton d'un ton neutre en retournant s'assoir.

-« Mais puisqu'il est mort juste après comment êtes-vous au courant de ça » ?

-« C'est écrit sur toi. Quand on regarde de près, les étoiles formant la constellation sont intégrées en petit au milieu des tatouages sur ton ventre et tes seins ». Frissonnant d'être à moitié nue dans le froid du sous-sol, Jane tenta de calmer sa respiration. Pour le moment elle s'en était bien sortie, mais Keaton allait certainement revenir à la charge avec des questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait pas répondre.

-« Tes cinq minutes sont écoulées, dit Keaton en se relevant, alors plus difficile : est-ce que le FBI détient des preuves de l'existence d'Orion et Daylight» ? Jane ne réfléchit même pas :

-« Non ».

-« Mauvaise réponse Janie, dis Keaton en s'approchant, tu ne me feras pas croire que Mayfair n'a pas parlé de Daylight, au moins à l'agent Weller. Et vu la quantité d'informations auxquelles il a dû avoir accès, je suis sûr que Winter vous a raconté des choses très intéressantes ». La brune serra les dents lorsque le couteau entailla la peau de son ventre alors que Keaton s'amusait à faire le tour d'un tatouage. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même sa réponse, sa dénégation instantanée visant à protéger l'équipe des attentions du sadique de la CIA, alors même qu'ils la traitaient pire que tout chaque jour.

-« Peut-être que je devrais renvoyer un de ses jolis tatouages à l'agent Weller pour lui prouver que je suis sérieux, ricana Keaton en admirant son œuvre. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée dit-il en se relevant. Que dirais-tu que nous invitions quelqu'un à venir jouer avec nous ? Peut-être…hum, cette jolie blonde que j'ai vu discuter avec toi hier soir devant le siège du FBI. L'agent…Patterson c'est ça » ?

Keaton savoura le regard d'horreur absolu sur le visage de Jane. Oh oui il allait prendre grand plaisir à la briser avant de la renvoyer au FBI.

-« Elle est plutôt jolie. Mais je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte que toi. À ton avis, combien de temps tiendrait-elle à ta place ? Trois jours, trois heures, trois minutes ? Certainement pas trois mois comme toi. Imagine son joli corps suspendu juste là pendant que nous brisons ses os un par un. Ou être noyée des dizaines de fois pour être ramenée à chaque fois à la vie comme nous l'avons fait avec toi ? Non…mon favori, les chocs électriques. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette sensation ? Tous tes muscles qui se contractent encore et encore au point de brûler même quand le courant s'arrête. Oui je crois que nous allons vraiment l'inviter à venir jouer avec nous », dit Keaton en se redressant.

-« Laissez-la tranquille », gronda Jane ses yeux maintenant flamboyants de haine.

-« Qui donc » ? lui demanda son bourreau clairement amusé.

-« Patterson, je vous interdis de la toucher » !

-« Oh, tu m'interdis…Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi…Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'autoriser ou d'interdire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes » ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger sans un son. Et Keaton commit sa première erreur. Curieux, il se pencha pour écouter, Jane profitant de son inattention pour jeter la tête vers lui. Par réflexe l'agent leva son bras droit tenant le couteau, et la brune mordit la main exposée de toutes ses forces.

Le directeur adjoint de la CIA poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha son arme, décochant un coup de poing dans l'estomac de sa victime avec sa main gauche pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. L'homme derrière Jane se précipita à son aide, décochant un violent coup de pied dans le dos de la brune. Constatant son inefficacité, il utilisa la matraque qu'il tenait à la main pour frapper le bras gauche de la jeune femme, qui se rompit avec un craquement écœurant. La douleur fit hurler Jane, qui du coup libéra la main de Keaton. Le sbire frappa une nouvelle fois la brune, cette fois-ci dans les côtes, la faisant se plier en deux, le souffle coupé. La position tira sur son bras blessé, la faisant à nouveau hurler de douleur lorsque son bras cassé toujours bloqué vers le haut par ses liens entra en extension. L'homme passa devant elle et frappa encore, lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

Keaton qui tenait sa main ruisselante de sang hurla pour empêcher son homme de main de frapper encore.

-« Alors ça Janie, c'était vraiment, vraiment très stupide de ta part », gronda-t-il en se redressant.

…

.

 _Planque de Roman_

Au même moment, Roman tournait comme un lion en cage dans le petit meublé miteux qui lui servait d'abri temporaire. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de joindre sa sœur sur son biper sans résultats. En désespoir de cause, il avait cassé le protocole et tenté de la joindre sur son téléphone portable à partir d'un prépayé. Mais elle n'avait jamais décroché. Cela faisait des heures et il commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Leur mère n'allait pas tarder à se poser des questions en ne le voyant pas revenir. Surtout si les hommes du centre de commandement l'informaient qu'il était parti entrer en contact avec leur taupe au FBI. Une telle prise de risque ne pouvait qu'indiquer un événement grave, et il savait que Shepherd conclurait immédiatement que Remi les avait trahis. Et il voulait absolument avoir les explications de sa sœur avant de faire face aux conséquences. Le bruit strident de son alerte e-mail le tira de ses pensées.

Saisissant sa tablette posée sur la table, il fronça les sourcils en voyant un message provenant d'une adresse inconnue. Après une courte hésitation il l'ouvrit. La seule ligne de texte attira immédiatement son œil, autant qu'elle gela son sang : « Veux-tu revoir ta sœur » ? Une adresse était jointe après cette phrase menaçante, ainsi qu'une courte vidéo. Roman cliqua sur le lien, le mauvais pressentiment dans ses tripes se concrétisant lorsqu'à l'écran apparut sa sœur attachée à une chaise. Quand un homme entra dans le champ, se présentant comme le directeur adjoint de la CIA et lui posa des questions sur Orion, ses pires craintes semblèrent confirmées. L'horreur fit place à la rage lorsque deux hommes faisant deux fois la carrure de sa sœur la suspendirent au plafond avant de commencer à la battre violemment. Pendant quelques instants il regarda la scène en serrant le poing gauche de rage, sa main droite tremblante tenant toujours la tablette. Puis il se souvint de l'adresse. Il avait le moyen de trouver sa sœur et de l'aider. Qu'importe si c'était un piège. Saisissant ses clés de voiture, tenant toujours la tablette dans l'autre main, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, heurtant une femme qui se trouvait juste devant.

-« Roman. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda Shepherd, deux hommes se tenant juste derrière elle.

-« Je vais chercher ma sœur ».

-« J'ai appris que notre taupe avait laissé un message. J'imagine que si il a pris le risque d'entrer en contact, c'est pour nous dire que Jane nous a trahit » ?

-« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois aller la sauver », gronda le jeune homme en tentant de passer.

-« La sauver de quoi » ? demanda sa mère, s'interposant en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'aviser la tablette qu'il tenait à la main. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la femme se saisit de l'objet, et lut le court texte du mail toujours ouvert, avant de rejouer la vidéo depuis le début. La mention de la CIA et d'Orion augmentèrent son froncement de sourcil.

-« Maman »…tenta Roman, usant inconsciemment de ce mot qu'il n'employait que rarement envers cette femme si peu maternelle.

-« Allons chercher ta sœur, dit finalement Shepherd en lui rendant la tablette, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'explications à nous donner ».

 _Fin du chapitre 3_

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew pour donner votre opinion sur le chapitre, et l'histoire en générale, vos commentaires me permettent de continuer à essayer de m'améliorer. ^^**

L'apparition de Roman était plus courte que prévue car le passage Jane / Keaton a pris plus de place que je pensais au départ. Ce sera compensé dans le chapitre suivant.

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

Qui de Sandstorm ou du FBI va trouver Jane en premier ? Que va faire Keaton pour se venger ?

Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le savoir.

30/11/2016


	4. Chap 4 - Sauvetage et secrets révélés

Salut à tous

Voici le chapitre 4, posté un peu plus tard que d'habitude, car comme je l'expliquais dans _Noël : Souvenirs et avenirs radieux_ lundi, l'écriture de cet OS m'a pris pas mal de temps.

…

.

Un grand merci à Emma, DocMinnie, NoNaame et marionNCISlove pour vos encouragements. Cela fait chaud au cœur quand des gens donnent leur avis sur l'histoire avec des mots. C'est beaucoup plus parlant que de juste voir les statistiques de fréquentation de l'histoire monter.

 **NoNaame** : il faudra être un peu patient pour voir Roman et Kurt travailler ensemble, une fois Jane sauvée j'ai prévu un arc intermédiaire pour tout mettre en place. Mais cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps, car il va se passer beaucoup de choses avant.

Pour Keaton ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vraiment prévu de le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait (et vas faire) à Jane. Mais là aussi il faudra être patient, parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour autre chose avant.

…

.

 **Disclaimer** : Blindspot appartient toujours à Martin Gero, j'emprunte juste l'univers et les personnages à des fins de divertissement.

…

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** **:** Keaton tente de briser Jane psychologiquement en la faisant douter de l'équipe. N'arrivant à rien il tente une autre approche en menaçant de torturer Patterson, provoquant Jane de l'attaquer. Dans le même temps, Roman et Shepherd reçoivent un renseignement anonyme sur la position de Jane et partent à sa recherche.

…

.

 **Chapitre 4 – Sauvetage et secrets révélés**

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI_

En voyant Jane en larme, et Keaton insister sur sa solitude, l'équipe pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire. Ils se trompaient. Si les tentatives de son bourreau pour convaincre Jane que l'équipe allait la remettre à la CIA, une fois sa mission terminée, étaient dures à entendre, rien ne les préparait à la suite. La bravade de Jane les emplit d'une fierté aussitôt stoppée par la vision de Keaton brandissant un couteau et menaçant de lui couper la langue. L'horreur ne s'arrêta pas là, puisque l'homme en profita pour découper la chemise de la jeune femme, la laissant à demi-nue.

Mais ce fut l'action suivante du sadique directeur adjoint de l'Agence qui les figea dans l'horreur.

-« _Tsk tsk tsk Jane. Ceci était très déplacé. Mais si c'est le genre de chose qui t'intéresse, j'ai ici des hommes jeunes et vigoureux qui seraient très heureux de jouer avec toi. Après tout même avec ces tatouages tu es plutôt agréable à regarder. Retires-lui son pantalon_ ».

Tasha et Reade observaient l'homme derrière Jane commencer à placer ses mains pour défaire son jean, trop choqués pour réagir. Nas regardait la scène avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Mais les deux plus affectés étaient sans nul doute Patterson et Weller.

-« Non…non…pitié épargnez lui ça », gémit l'analyste, les larmes coulant à nouveau le long de ses joues devant les horreurs que son amie s'apprêtait à endurer.

Weller pour sa part était partagé entre le choc et la rage, et tremblait sur place, comme si tout son corps allait traverser l'écran pour déchirer Keaton de ses mains nues. Lorsque Jane supplia son bourreau et que celui-ci renvoya son homme de main, l'équipe poussa un soupir de soulagement collectif. Déjà lui-même secoué, Reade observa Patterson et Weller, remerciant silencieusement le ciel que les deux personnes les plus proches de la jeune femme dans la pièce n'aient pas eu à assister à son calvaire, sachant que voir cette horreur sans pouvoir intervenir les aurait détruits.

Dans ce cadre, les deux questions sans conséquences de Keaton, qui valurent à Jane cinq minutes de répit dans ses tourments, arrivèrent comme un filet d'eau fraiche dans un désert.

-« Ce type…ce type est un malade », balbutia Patterson en regardant toujours horrifiée l'écran tout en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche.

-« Putain de merde, je vais buter ce salopard moi-même » gronda Tasha ses yeux semblant tenter de tuer le tortionnaire à travers l'écran par la seule force de sa volonté.

-« Nous devons la trouver et vite. Je ne sais pas ce que Keaton a prévu d'autre, mais Jane ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à la fin du délai de six heures. Est-ce que le résultat d'analyse du sang est revenu » ? demanda Weller en s'agitant brusquement.

-« Oui mais aucune concordance dans notre base de donnée, soupira Patterson, ce qui était prévisible. Par contre je viens de recevoir par mail le portrait-robot fait par le dessinateur ».

-« Laissez-moi une minute pour vous donner l'accès aux flux de données des caméras privées et vous pourrez lancer la reconnaissance faciale », dit Nas en se postant à côté d'elle pour pianoter furieusement sur le clavier.

-« Est-ce que tu peux réduire le temps de recherche » ? demanda Tasha avec espoir à la blonde. Celle-ci se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres et échangea un long regard avec Nas : « C'est possible mais…absolument pas légal », avoua-t-elle finalement.

-« On s'en fiche, fait le », ordonna Weller en commençant à tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Patterson hocha vigoureusement la tête, et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier en ouvrant une multitude de fenêtres sur son écran. Le portrait-robot s'afficha juste à côté d'une fenêtre dans laquelle défila bientôt une multitude d'images provenant de différentes sources. L'analyste blonde fit quelques réglages, et d'un coup, le nombre de comparaisons sembla bondir, étonnant les agents.

-« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça au juste » ? demanda Reade impressionné.

-« J'avais besoin de plus de puissance processeur pour traiter le grand nombre de données nécessaire à la comparaison des images. Alors j'en ai…emprunté en quelques sortes ».

-« Comment ça tu en as emprunté » ? demanda à son tour Tasha.

-« J'ai utilisé…une version modifiée de l'un des virus de Rich Dotcom, avoua Patterson. Il m'a permis d'infecter un grand nombre de machines pour créer un botnet, un réseau d'ordinateurs zombies dont je peux utiliser la puissance de calcul pour accélérer la recherche. Le problème c'est que si l'un des associés de Rich en liberté s'en rend compte, il pourra lui aussi utiliser ces ordinateurs à ses propres fins. Mais pas remonter jusqu'au FBI, heureusement ».

-« Ok…dit lentement Reade, je vois pourquoi c'est illégal. Combien de machines ton jouet a infectées » ?

-« Plusieurs dizaines de milliers dans tout le pays… ».

-« Dès que nous récupérons Jane, tu peux effacer ces virus » ? demanda Weller, même si il était évident à tous que la réponse n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui.

-« Bien sûr patron ».

-« Attendez une minute, dit Zapata qui venait de penser à quelque chose, si Keaton fonctionne avec une équipe de trois hommes, qu'il les a envoyés contre Jane dans cette rue… »

-« Alors qui est le chauffeur » ? termina Kurt en regardant le portrait-robot, qui n'était certainement pas celui de Keaton.

-« Probablement un mec qu'il a payé juste pour ça. Il est même peut-être déjà mort dans un terrain vague ou dans le coffre d'une voiture… » spécula Reade.

-« Comment est-ce que nous avons pu rater ça », pesta Kurt furieux.

-« Nous nous sommes trop focalisés sur la vidéo de Jane, cela nous a distrait », répondit doucement Nas, ne voulant pas que les agents lui sautent à la gorge. Weller se retourna d'un bloc vers elle, prêt à manifester violemment son opposition, mais le regard sur le visage de son équipe l'arrêta.

-« Elle a raison patron, dit doucement Zapata en le regardant dans les yeux. Peu importe ce que nous avons pu dire ou faire, mais tout ce qui se rapporte à Jane nous touche de très près. Parce que, même si nous avons tout fait pour lui faire croire le contraire, elle fait partie de notre équipe…C'est même probablement à cause de ça que nous avons aussi mal réagis lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle nous avait menti ».

-« Si nous voulons la retrouver, nous avons besoin de garder la tête froide », intervint Reade à son tour.

-« Oui, parce que nous allons ramener Jane, gronda férocement Patterson, il est hors de question que tout finisse comme ça sans que j'ai pu lui présenter mes excuses » ! Sa déclaration lui valut des regards étranges de ses amis et de Nas. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée et légèrement sur la défensive.

-« Agent Patterson, vous êtes probablement la personne dans cette pièce qui a le moins d'excuses à faire à Jane… » dit calmement Nas. Personne ne put expliquer plus loin cette affirmation, en voyant le regard figé d'angoisse de Patterson. Tous se retournèrent pour regarder l'écran où Keaton s'approchait à nouveau de Jane, en lui demandant si le FBI détenait des preuves de l'existence d'Orion et Daylight. Sa réponse négative ne sembla pas lui faire plaisir :

-« _Mauvaise réponse Janie, tu ne me feras pas croire que Mayfair n'a pas parlé de Daylight, au moins à l'agent Weller. Et vu la quantité d'informations auxquelles il a dû avoir accès, je suis sûr que Winter vous a raconté des choses très intéressantes_ »

Ils frissonnèrent d'horreur en voyant Keaton utiliser son couteau pour lacérer le ventre de la brune sans défense, même si elle ne poussa pas un cri. Mais ce furent les mots suivants de Keaton qui les figèrent d'angoisse.

-« _Peut-être que je devrais renvoyer un de ses jolis tatouages à l'agent Weller pour lui prouver que je suis sérieux. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Que dirais-tu que nous invitions quelqu'un à venir jouer avec nous ? Peut-être…hum, cette jolie blonde que j'ai vu discuter avec toi hier soir devant le siège du FBI. L'agent…Patterson c'est ça_ » ?

Entendre son nom gela la jeune femme sur place. Pour autant qu'elle ait pu voir, ce malade serait tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Le choc et l'horreur sur le visage de Jane disaient assez combien elle l'en croyait capable.

-« _Elle est plutôt jolie. Mais je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte que toi. À ton avis, combien de temps tiendrait-elle à ta place ? Trois jours, trois heures, trois minutes ? Certainement pas trois mois comme toi. Imagine son joli corps suspendu juste là pendant que nous brisons ses os un par un. Ou être noyée des dizaines de fois pour être ramenée à chaque fois à la vie comme nous l'avons fait avec toi ? Non…mon favori, les chocs électriques. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette sensation ? Tous tes muscles qui se contractent encore et encore au point de brûler même quand le courant s'arrête. Oui je crois que nous allons vraiment l'inviter à venir jouer avec nous_ ».

Maintenant, Patterson se sentait au bord de la nausée, alors que le reste de l'équipe bouillait de rage à ses côtés. Bien sûr ils avaient vu les dessins de Jane, qui leur donnaient une idée de ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais entendre Keaton décrire les effets avec autant de joie sadique était bien pire. Pour la première fois, ils réalisaient vraiment combien Jane avait dû souffrir aux mains de ce psychopathe. Et le fait qu'il menace de faire subir la même chose à Patterson, la personne la plus douce et ouverte qu'ils connaissaient, devant les yeux de Jane était encore plus cruel. Considérant que la jeune blonde était la seule à traiter Jane en amie, sa réaction ne les surpris pas vraiment.

-« _Laissez-la tranquille_ », gronda la brune.

-« _Qui donc_ » ?

-« _Patterson, je vous interdis de la toucher_ » !

-« _Oh, tu m'interdis. Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'autoriser ou d'interdire quoi que ce soit »_.

Voir Jane si protectrice d'elle serra le cœur de Patterson. Alors qu'elle devait être persuadée que tout le monde l'avait abandonné, qu'elle était sans défense aux mains d'un tortionnaire particulièrement sadique, elle trouvait encore en elle les ressources pour se battre.

Mais autant l'équipe s'attendait à voir Jane lutter de toutes ses forces pour survivre, autant aucun d'entre eux n'avait anticipé ce qui suivit. Lorsque Keaton fit l'erreur de s'approcher, ils observèrent avec stupeur Jane lui mordre la main jusqu'au sang, causant l'un des hommes de main à la rouer de coups pour lui faire lâcher prise. Malgré la qualité moyenne du son, l'image et le long hurlement de douleur de la brune ne laissèrent aucun doute sur le fait que l'un des coups avait brisé son bras. Impuissants, les agents regardèrent Keaton furieux ordonner à son homme d'arrêter, craignant déjà la punition qu'il allait infliger à Jane.

…

.

 _Jane_

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son bras et de ses côtes, Jane observa avec satisfaction son tortionnaire bercer sa main ensanglantée. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque part que les morsures humaines étaient particulièrement douloureuses, parfois plus qu'une morsure animale. La punition qu'il allait sans doute lui infliger valait le coup, si cela permettait de le faire souffrir pour les prochains jours. Elle cracha un peu de sang, celui de Keaton qui avait envahi sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu et défia l'homme du regard. Bien qu'en elle-même elle sache qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très intimidante, ligotée, ensanglantée et avec un œil à moitié fermé par le dernier coup qu'elle avait reçu.

-« Janie, Janie », grogna l'homme en retournant s'assoir pendant que son sbire se précipitait à ses côtés avec un kit médical. « Est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot ? ». Sa remarque figea la brune, se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris ?

-« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre assez en colère pour ne pas voir clair dans ton petit jeu ? Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu espères que je me focalise tellement sur toi que j'en oublie l'agent Patterson n'est-ce pas » ? En dépit de l'élancement douloureux dans sa main, l'homme savoura l'air désespéré de sa captive.

-« Tu pensais réellement que quelque chose d'aussi stupide marcherait ? En fait cela me donne encore plus envie d'inviter notre nouvelle camarade de jeu », dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. « Ramenez-la-moi », ordonna-t-il simplement, observant la réaction de la brune devant lui.

-« Non, non, non », murmura frénétiquement Jane en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'une issue.

-« Bien, je vais m'absenter un moment soigner ça », dit Keaton en agitant légèrement sa main blessée, dans laquelle son agent venait d'injecter un antidouleur. « Mais rassures-toi, je ne reviendrais pas seul. En attendant pense bien à tout ce que je vais lui faire subir. Et quand tu seras aux premières loges pour admirer le spectacle, rappelles-toi bien que tout sera de ta faute », ajouta-t-il avec un méchant sourire.

Jane le regarda s'éloigner vers le bord de la zone éclairée, emportant le kit avec lui pour aller panser ses blessures ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. David était déjà mort à cause d'elle, elle avait menti à l'équipe, elle avait causé la mort de Mayfair, brisé le cœur de Kurt en se faisant passer pour son amie d'enfance. Et pourtant Patterson continuait à lui témoigner de la gentillesse, malgré toutes ses erreurs. Et maintenant, elle allait souffrir par sa faute. Cette idée ne fit que renforcer Jane dans sa conviction. Elle était vraiment une personne horrible qui ne méritait pas une deuxième chance. Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour sauver l'analyste blonde.

-« Attendez ! Non ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir ! Laissez-la tranquille ! » hurla la brune alors que Keaton s'éloignait avec son sbire, pour disparaître dans les ombres sans un regard en arrière. Ne voyant plus d'intérêt à faire semblant maintenant qu'elle était seule, Jane laissa libre court à ses émotions, et les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler le long de ses joues.

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Le silence qui accueillit la dernière phrase de Keaton et les supplications de Jane fut assourdissant. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu pleurer avait déjà été éprouvante. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune avait l'air brisée.

-« Je…Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Patterson encore sous le choc des dernières minutes, pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne comme ça sur elle ? Et quel rapport avec moi ». Nas et les autres agents échangèrent un long regard, avant que Tasha ne serre la blonde contre elle.

-« Patterson, est-ce que tu te rappelles les dessins de Jane » ?

-« Oui », dit la blonde d'une voix hésitante, se demandant où Zapata voulait en venir.

-« Et est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? »

-« À part le fait qu'ils sont horribles et prouvent que Jane a besoin d'aide ? Pas grand-chose ».

-« Tu n'es pas dessus Patterson », intervint Reade.

-« Quoi » ? !

-« Tu n'es pas dessus, répéta l'agent. D'après ses dessins, dans ses cauchemars, elle nous voit la torturer. Sûrement parce que nous sommes horribles avec elle depuis son retour. Mais toi non ».

-« Mais…pourquoi » ?

-« Vous êtes la seule à la traiter encore comme… » commença Nas avant d'hésiter.

-« Une personne normale ? Un être humain et pas un outil sacrifiable » ? persifla la blonde. Longtemps elle s'était sentie piégée entre les deux, une part d'elle voulant aider Jane devant le traitement froid qu'ils lui réservaient. Mais dans le même temps elle n'avait pas voulue s'opposer au reste de l'équipe, surtout qu'ils avaient eux aussi leurs propres problèmes à traiter.

-« Ok, nous avons compris, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, nous nous sentons déjà assez mal comme ça », marmonna Tasha en réponse.

-« Mon point est, reprit Nas, que vous avez été la seule à être vraiment agréable avec elle depuis son retour. À l'heure actuelle, vous représentez sûrement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour Jane ».

-« Et Keaton l'a compris », gronda sombrement Weller en regardant le cœur serré la brune toujours en larme à l'écran.

-« Mais comment » ? Sa question tira un long soupir de dépit à Nas.

-« Autant que je déteste cet homme, il est un interrogateur très compétent ».

-« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça » ! protesta Patterson en lui jetant un regard noir. « Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un bâtard sadique » !

-« Certes. Mais à partir de ses observations et des quelques informations qu'il a glané, il a identifié rapidement les faiblesses de Jane ».

-« Nous…».

-« Oui. Je pense qu'il a réellement commencé à comprendre lorsqu'en voulant paraître forte elle a laissé glisser que l'agent Weller, et l'équipe dans son ensemble, préférait la voir morte. Mais d'après ce qu'il a dit nous savons qu'il a observé Jane, au moins hier. Donc en vous voyant parler normalement avec elle… » expliqua Nas.

-« Il a compris que j'étais la seule à être proche d'elle. Et donc probablement la seule dont elle se souciait », compléta Patterson d'une voix blanche. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que Jane a réagi comme ça ? Il ne peut pas m'atteindre, pourquoi a-t-elle pris le risque d'attirer sa colère sur elle » ?

-« Mais Jane ne le sait pas, lui dit doucement Weller, elle ignore sûrement depuis combien de temps elle a été enlevée. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, il pourrait très bien t'enlever chez toi au milieu de la nuit… »

-« Mais…je travaille pour le FBI, elle doit se douter que ma disparition entrainerait des questions non ? » demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

-« En matière d'interrogatoire, ce n'est pas tant ce que vous _pouvez_ faire qui compte, lui dit calmement Nas en la regardant dans les yeux, que ce que votre prisonnier _pense_ que vous pouvez faire. À l'heure qu'il est, j'ai bien peur que Jane soit dans un état de détresse émotionnelle suffisamment important pour que ses craintes empêchent son esprit de fonctionner de manière rationnelle ».

-« Quant à savoir pourquoi elle a provoqué Keaton…eh bien c'est Jane. dit simplement Zapata. Depuis qu'elle est avec nous elle a toujours essayé d'aider les gens. Même avec la façon dont nous l'avons traité, elle a continué à essayer de sauver nos vies à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait… ».

-« Ce qui de toute façon n'est pas notre principal problème, gronda Weller en regardant l'écran où les larmes de Jane semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Nous devons trouver Jane avant que ce type ne la démolisse complétement, physiquement et mentalement ».

-« Mais comment ? gémit Patterson avec angoisse, même en utilisant une plus grande puissance de calcul je ne peux pas traquer le chauffeur plus vite que l'analyse d'images. Et le van n'est apparu nul par depuis que je l'ai perdu ».

-« En fait nous avons peut-être une autre solution, avança Reade, nous sommes le FBI, nous avons des dizaines d'agents disponibles…Patterson, en te basant sur la dernière position connue du van, et ce que nous savons du bâtiment d'après la vidéo, est-ce que tu peux restreindre le champ des recherches » ?

-« Eh bien, nous avons déjà exclu les quartiers trop résidentiels, et il n'y a pas de bruits identifiables donc l'endroit où se trouve Jane est probablement à l'écart de tout ce qui peut être entendu à distance, comme les chemins de fer, les usines… ».

-« Ou l'isolation phonique est juste bonne », grommela Tasha.

-« Croisons les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas », marmonna Patterson.

-« Même si le son est moyen, est-ce que quelqu'un entends un avion » ? demanda brusquement Weller en regardant pensivement le plan du Queens affiché par Patterson.

-« Non, pourq…oh…», dit lentement Reade alors que la compréhension se faisait jour en lui.

-« Il y a deux aéroports dans le secteur, La Guardia et JFK, nous pouvons donc écarter les quartiers situés le long des couloirs aériens », poursuivit le directeur adjoint.

-« Si elle est dans un vieux sous-sol, les murs peuvent juste empêcher le son de passer », répliqua calmement Zapata ne voulant pas prendre le risque de partir sur une fausse piste.

-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua son coéquipier, nous n'avons pas assez d'agents pour couvrir autant d'endroits. En excluant les quartiers près des aéroports, nous pouvons réduire la zone de recherche ».

-« Ce qui avec les autres paramètres nous laisse neufs bâtiments possibles, tous fermés au public pour divers problèmes ou en attentes de démolition ».

-« Je vais rassembler les équipes, dit résolument Weller. Même si aucun de ces bâtiments ne donne de résultat nous aurons un maximum d'hommes sur place dès que la reconnaissance faciale nous aura donné une localisation plus précise ».

-« C'est un pari un peu risqué agent Weller », lui fit remarquer Nas en voyant les agents se préparer à quitter la pièce pour s'équiper. « De plus, en utilisant d'autres agents vous prenez le risque de ne pas être ceux qui trouveront Jane. Et qu'allez-vous leur dire » ?

-« Que la mission est de sauver une consultante du FBI qui a été enlevée par un groupe criminel aux intentions hostiles, répliqua sèchement Kurt, et qu'ils sont autorisés à recourir à la force pour la récupérer saine et sauve ».

-« De toute façon gronda Reade, ce n'est pas non plus comme si Keaton et ses hommes allaient se vanter d'appartenir à la CIA et de détenir et torturer l'une de nos collaboratrices devant des agents fédéraux… »

-« Vous êtes tous conscients que cela ressemble à une mesure désespérée » ? demanda doucement Nas, son ton indiquant qu'elle savait déjà avoir perdu la partie mais voulait juste qu'ils soient conscients des conséquences.

-« Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, nous sommes désespérés… », répondit aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait Zapata, avant de partir au pas de charge vers l'armurerie. Son léger trébuchement lorsqu'elle franchit la porte leur rappela que la jeune femme se remettait encore des effets du poison injecté par l'Akkadien. Considérant le peu de repos qu'elle avait pris en sortant de l'hôpital dès que possible, il était même étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas encore effondrée. Le fait qu'elle continue de tout faire pour retrouver Jane montrait assez l'évaluation de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Sachant à quel point elle était têtue, Kurt et Reade savaient cependant qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'être sur la touche. Ils allaient juste devoir surveiller ses arrières et se tenir prêt si elle flanchait.

-« Très bien. Pour ma part je vais rester avec l'agent Patterson pour coordonner les équipes et essayer de retrouver le van. Nous allons maintenir la liaison radio avec votre équipe ouverte sur un canal séparé et crypté pour que vous puissiez suivre si…il se passe quelque chose d'autre ». Son regard et son hésitation renseignèrent Weller et Reade sur ses intentions. Patterson était dans un état émotionnel beaucoup trop fragile pour affronter seule ce qui se passerait à l'écran au cas où Keaton reviendrait. Il était donc logique que quelqu'un pouvant garder la tête froide reste en arrière pour coordonner le déploiement. Avec un hochement de tête identique, les deux hommes partirent ensuite rejoindre Tasha.

…

.

 _Jane_

La brune laissa libre court à ses larmes pendant un long moment. Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur, mais elle n'y prêtait presque plus attention, car son esprit souffrait bien davantage. Les mots de Keaton tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Patterson allait endurer le même martyr qu'elle, juste pour lui avoir témoigné un peu de gentillesse. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait déjà tant souffert depuis que Jane était entrée dans sa vie. Elle ne doutait pas des intentions de Keaton. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit au début, elle savait que son évasion avait touchée trop profondément son orgueil pour qu'il la laisse partir. Et dans sa volonté de la briser, enlever et torturer un agent fédéral ne lui poserait sûrement pas trop de problèmes moraux. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elles, il se contenterait probablement de se débarrasser discrètement de leurs corps, et plus personne n'entendrait parler d'elles.

Le claquement d'une porte la tira de ses sinistres pensés. Son esprit étant embrumé par la peur et la douleur, même sa formation ne l'aidait pas à déterminer combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Keaton. Elle espérait seulement de tout son cœur que ses bourreaux ne revenaient pas avec Patterson. Elle sentit une légère vague de soulagement parcourir ses os et ses muscles endoloris lorsque l'un des hommes de main, le même qui lui avait brisé le bras, se présenta seul. Soulagement vite tempéré par le fait qu'il brandissait une longueur de chaîne à la main.

-« Salut poupée. Me revoilà », dit l'homme avec un sourire presque aussi sadique que celui de son patron. « C'était vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait au boss. Maintenant il m'a autorisé à jouer avec toi jusqu'à son retour », ajouta-t-il en balançant son arme d'avant en arrière, laissant un peu de temps à la brune pour craindre l'endroit où le coup allait tomber. Brusquement la chaîne se détendit, et la frappa au ventre. Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, le brune contracta ses abdominaux pour rester la plus droite possible, et éviter que son poids ne tire sur ses liens. Malgré tout, elle s'affaissa légèrement, sentant par la même occasion son bras fracturé brûler à nouveau de douleur.

-« Quel est le problème ? Oh tu as bobo au bras ? Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je faisais ça », dit l'homme en balançant à nouveau sa chaîne. Le coup fut beaucoup plus léger que celui qu'elle avait pris au ventre. Mais administré juste sur la fracture, il déclencha une nouvelle vague de douleur, qui la fit hurler. L'homme ouvrit la bouche, se préparant sans doute à la narguer encore, lorsqu'un bruit interrompit son sinistre manège. Un coup de feu. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Son tortionnaire jura et lâcha sa chaîne pour agripper une arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture, au moment où une porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Mais l'homme était désavantagé, puisque situé en plein dans le cercle de lumière. Le cœur de Jane bondit de joie lorsque trois coups de feu claquèrent et qu'il s'effondra devant elle. Puis vint une voix qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

-« Remi ? Remi ? Comment tu te sens » ? Roman. Roman était venu la sauver. La silhouette de son frère entra dans la lumière, et il s'arrêta net pour observer ses blessures, tremblant de rage. Sa sœur chérie se tenait devant lui agenouillée et à demi-nue. Presque chaque pouce non habillé de son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, d'écorchures et de marques de brûlures électriques, visibles en dessous ou entre les tatouages. Son ventre portait d'ailleurs une profonde lacération semblant faire le tour de l'une de ces œuvres. Son visage était tuméfié autour de l'œil gauche, son nez était visiblement cassé, et du sang avait coulé de sa bouche sur son menton. Son bras gauche semblait également cassé à voir la façon dont elle s'arrangeait pour garder son poids sur son bras droit suspendu. Ce qui le remit instantanément en mouvement. Saisissant le crochet, il l'abaissa de toutes ses forces pour retirer la corde qui y était accrochée, permettant ainsi à sa sœur de baisser les bras et de soulager la douleur.

-« Tu es venu pour moi », souffla la brune presque incrédule.

-« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais abandonné » ? demanda Roman étonné.

-« Peut-être parce qu'elle nous a trahit », intervint une voix depuis les ombres. Jane se raidit dans l'étreinte de son frère. C'était la voix de Shepherd. Et elle venait de l'accuser de trahison…Cela n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dit-elle avec autant de conviction qu'elle pouvait rassembler en levant les yeux vers sa mère adoptive, qui venait d'entrer dans l'espace éclairé.

-« Vraiment » ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton sceptique. « Est-ce que tu croyais réellement que nous allions t'envoyer au FBI sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour évaluer si tu étais toujours loyale ou non » ?

-« Vous avez une taupe au FBI », dit lentement la brune comme si elle tentait d'assimiler l'information, alors que son esprit tournait à toute allure. Si Sandstorm avait un informateur au Bureau, alors sa couverture était morte. Jane résolut cependant de continuer sur sa lancée, peut-être était-ce seulement du bluff ?

-« Bien sûr. Une personne qui nous a envoyé ceci, pas plus tard qu'hier soir », dit Shepherd en brandissant une lettre à en-tête du FBI devant son nez, alors que Roman portait instinctivement la main à sa poche désormais vide.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Roman, le gronda sa mère, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me le cacher si tu n'avais pas toi aussi des doutes sur ta sœur ». À ces mots, le sang de Jane se gela dans ses veines. Si même Roman avait des doutes sur sa loyauté…

-« Lit ! » ordonna la femme plus âgée en agitant le papier sous ses yeux. Les pupilles de Jane s'écarquillèrent en voyant les mots sur la première feuille.

-« La loyauté…la loyauté de Jane va au FBI », lut la brune à haute voix en sentant un frisson de peur descendre le long de son dos. « Mais une lettre ne prouve rien », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix aussi ferme qu'elle pouvait.

-« Non. Mais quand elle est accompagnée de ceci… », rétorqua sèchement Shepherd en brandissant la deuxième page sous son nez. « Est-ce que tu reconnais ceci » ?

-« Ça ressemble à un morceau de code, dit Jane en haussant les épaules malgré la douleur, mais je ne suis pas assez douée en informatique pour savoir à quoi il correspond ».

-« Oh mais je vais te dire à quoi il correspond. Ce code est un fragment de celui sur la puce que Roman et toi avez récupérée. Ma question est : comment le FBI y a eu accès alors que vous étiez les deux seuls à l'avoir en votre possession » ?

-« Je…je… », balbutia Jane, cherchant désespérément une histoire à raconter, quelque chose de crédible pour se sortir d'affaire.

-« Dis-moi…Jane…tu nous as dit que Cade vous avez suivis toi et Oscar à la grange et qu'il l'avait tué. Il a ensuite écrit quelque chose sur la voiture. Dis-moi ce que c'était » poursuivit sa mère.

-« Pour Marcos ».

-« Ah oui, pour Marcos. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que Markos s'écrit avec un K. Cade était le meilleur ami de Markos, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur. Quelqu'un qui ne se souvenait pas de l'orthographe exacte par contre… »

-« Il…il l'a peut-être fait volontairement pour me piéger », souffla Jane, sa voix sonnant complétement désespérée même à ses propres oreilles. Sa mère s'accroupit devant elle, et dans un geste inattendu lui caressa doucement la joue.

-« Tu n'es plus obligée de mentir. Dis-moi juste ce que je veux savoir et je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini ».

-« Je…je… » bégaya à nouveau Jane, n'arrivant plus à penser clairement.

-« Très bien, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un petit coup de pouce », soupira sa mère en se redressant et en faisant signe derrière elle. L'un des gardes du corps de Shepherd sortit de l'ombre, une seringue à la main.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? demanda défensivement Roman en se plaçant devant elle.

-« Un petit cocktail à base de thiopental, juste de quoi lui donner envie de raconter ses secrets ».

-« Du sérum de vérité, gronda le frère furieux, dans son état cela pourrait la tuer » !

-« Possible, mais moins sûrement qu'une balle dans la tête. Ce qui l'attend si elle n'a pas une bonne explication à fournir », rétorqua sèchement sa mère. Profitant de l'argument, l'homme à la seringue contourna Roman et injecta le produit à la brune sans défense.

-« Il va falloir quelques instants pour que cela fasse effet », expliqua calmement Shepherd, pendant que l'homme tranchait les cordes retenant les chevilles de Jane au sol, mais laissait ses mains attachées. Sur un signe de sa supérieure, il commença ensuite à la soulever avant d'être interrompu par une bourrade de Roman. Le jeune homme saisit sa sœur aussi délicatement que possible et la déposa sur la chaise que Keaton occupait précédemment. Après quelques minutes, Jane commença à se sentir presque…légère. Observant ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées, Shepherd s'approcha de sa fille adoptive.

-« D'accord, commençons par le début, qui sont ces gars » ?, demanda-t-elle en indiquant le cadavre.

-« CIA, répondit Jane lentement, son esprit semblant tourner au ralenti, ils travaillent… directeur-adjoint Keaton ».

-« Le remplaçant de Carter…que voulait-il » ?

-« Moi…fâché…il torturé moi…trois mois…pas parlé…me suis échappé ». Son esprit laissé glisser les réponses tout seul, mais elle parvenait à peine à être cohérente à cause de la drogue. Avec de la chance, Shepherd interpréterait mal ses réponses…

-« Tu as été torturée pendant trois mois sans que tu ne parles. Tu lui as échappé et il est vexé, c'est ce que tu essayes de dire. Ce n'est donc pas Cade qui t'as fait ça » ? Son esprit semblant toujours flotter dans la brume, Jane hocha lentement la tête, tout en essayant de mobiliser ses forces pour former une pensée cohérente.

-« Pourquoi te torturer ? Comment la CIA aurait même pu mettre la main sur toi » ? demanda Shepherd en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Weller…arrêté…pas Taylor…Taylor morte…Bill a dit…mourir».

-« Bill Weller a dit à son fils avant de mourir qu'il avait tué la vraie Taylor Shaw ? Weller a compris que tu étais un imposteur et t'a arrêté » ? À nouveau, Jane hocha la tête, provoquant la colère de son frère.

-« Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ! Tu avais dit que Weller Senior n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Taylor Shaw et que la couverture de Remi était solide », gronda-t-il en regardant sa mère.

-« Manifestement nos informations étaient erronées », grinça celle-ci, avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Après ton arrestation, la CIA a saisi l'opportunité de te poser les questions laissées en suspens par la mort de Carter », déduisit la femme. « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont interrogé sur Orion et Daylight » ?

-« Oui…pas parlé…Roman a fait ».

-« Tu t'es souvenue de ton entrainement, comprit son frère, tu as dissocié ton esprit et ton corps ». Jane hocha la tête. Elle se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse, mais son esprit semblait s'éclaircir. Elle avait par contre la désagréable sensation que son cœur ralentissait. Si elle pouvait tenir quelques minutes de plus, elle serait peut-être capable d'esquiver les questions les plus dangereuses.

À cet instant, le téléphone de la femme se mit à sonner avec insistance. Tout en observant Jane, elle décrocha et écouta brièvement, avant de raccrocher rageusement.

-« Tout ça n'était qu'un piège », siffla-t-elle.

-« Quoi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est incapable de… » protesta Roman.

-« Pas elle. Cade. Ce bâtard a dû la suivre. C'est lui qui envoyé l'adresse sur ta boîte e-mail et nous a conduits ici. Et pendant que nous sommes là, il a infiltré le QG pour dérober la puce… » gronda sa mère folle de rage.

-« Mais la phase deux… »

-«…Est mise de côté pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que nous récupérions la puce. Mais tant que nous sommes ici, autant colmater les fuites. Qu'est-il arrivé après ton évasion » ? reprit Shepherd en rivant un regard furieux sur Jane.

-« Equipe…pris moi…marché…pas renvoyé CIA…si moi aider ».

-« Tu as été reprise par le FBI, qui en échange d'une protection contre la CIA a demandé des informations sur nous ». Jane hocha à nouveau la tête, comprenant avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait d'avouer avoir trahit Sandstorm.

-« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que nous ne t'ayons pas fait confiance depuis ton retour, ironisa Shepherd, presque toutes les informations que tu as pu donner au FBI sont inutiles ». Soudain, les yeux de Jane se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra au sol.

-« Remi », hurla Roman en se précipitant à ses côtés. Une rapide vérification lui apprit que son pouls ne battait plus. Il démarra immédiatement un massage cardiaque, sachant que cela ne suffirait pas, avant de remarquer que sa mère et son garde du corps restaient immobiles. « Aidez-moi, hurla-t-il, il lui faut une injection d'adrénaline ». Shepherd sembla réfléchir un instant, puis fit signe à son homme de relayer Roman.

-« Va chercher le kit d'urgence dans la voiture », lui ordonna-t-elle. Son fils partit, l'homme qui poursuivait le massage releva la tête.

-« Elle nous a trahit, pourquoi ne pas juste la laisser mourir » ?

-« Cela dépendra de sa réponse à une question que je lui poserais quand elle reprendra connaissance. Mais pour le moment elle pourra davantage nous servir vivante que morte »

-« Comment » ? demanda l'homme clairement perplexe, avant de faire une pause pour insuffler un peu d'air dans les poumons de Jane.

-« Réfléchit, pourquoi est-elle ici ? Parce que la CIA l'a prise, probablement sans l'accord du FBI. Ce qui veut dire que sa confiance envers eux doit être remise en question puisqu'ils ont échoué à la protéger. Maintenant elle sait que sa seule chance de survie est de travailler pour nous. Et puisque nous savons qu'elle est susceptible de donner des informations aux fédéraux, cela rend d'autant plus facile de contrôler ce à quoi nous lui donnerons accès. Sans compter que maintenant que Cade à la puce nous devons changer nos plans. Ou au moins les retarder ».

-« Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se méfier » ?

-« Oh certainement. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix, elle est leur seul point d'accès à notre organisation. De plus je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour la placer auprès de Weller pour laisser tomber maintenant ».

-« Pourquoi…vous saviez qu'elle allait développer un faible pour lui », comprit l'homme en poursuivant le massage cardiaque.

-« Bien sûr, je connais ma fille. Weller est charismatique, intelligent, fort et protecteur, tout ce que cette carpette d'Oscar n'était pas. Il finirait forcement par lui plaire, au fond d'elle Remi a toujours aimé les hommes attentionnés et protecteurs. Bien que je n'ai jamais cru que cet imbécile de Bill Weller parlerait sur son lit de mort. Tout aurait été bien plus facile si elle et Weller étaient toujours persuadés qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. De toute façon vu la réaction de Roman, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le contrôler. Si je la tue maintenant, il se retournera contre nous ».

Avant que l'homme ne puisse faire un autre commentaire, Roman arriva au pas de course et sans attendre, planta directement la seringue d'adrénaline dans le cœur de sa sœur. Après quelques nouvelles insufflations d'air, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle haleta alors qu'elle respirait à nouveau par elle-même. Shepherd lui laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits puis :

-« Très bien Jane. J'ai encore une question à te poser, et tu vas répondre honnêtement ». La femme se pencha sur sa fille adoptive pour murmurer à son oreille. Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent, puis elle souffla quelque chose que seule Shepherd entendit.

-«Excellent, dit la femme en se relevant, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas retourner au FBI et reprendre ton rôle. Dès que tu auras récupéré de tes blessures, je t'indiquerais quelques cas de tatouages à régler pour occuper le FBI le temps que nous localisions Cade. Pendant ce temps tu vas devoir gagner à nouveau leur confiance, en particulier celle de l'agent Weller. Je sais que tu as toujours eu un sens de l'amitié très fort, et même si tu le nie, j'imagine qu'au fond de toi tu souhaites toujours protéger ton équipe. Alors écoute bien, si tu nous trahis encore, je tuerais chacun d'entre eux lentement et devant tes yeux, en terminant par Kurt Weller et toi ».

De l'extérieur, un bruit de fusillade retentit soudain.

-« Madame, les guetteurs disent que les fédéraux sont là, nous devons partir », cria son deuxième garde du corps, alors que les tirs s'intensifiaient.

-« N'oublie pas, dit la femme en jetant un dernier regard à Jane à moitié inconsciente sur le sol, je t'accorde une deuxième chance mais il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Si tu échoues, la mort de tes amis sera assez horrible pour ME donner des cauchemars ». Leur mère partie, Roman hésita un instant, puis se pencha sur sa sœur.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, les fédéraux sont là et ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital. On se revoit bientôt », dit-il à Jane en souriant difficilement. La brune essaya de répondre, mais elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Après une dernière pression sur sa main, Roman avait disparu. Se forçant à rester consciente, Jane entendit le bruit de nombreuses bottes sur le sol au-dessus, puis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

-« FBI, FBI, personne ne bouge » ! hurlèrent plusieurs voix alors que les faisceaux des lampes au bout des fusils d'assauts perçaient la pénombre.

-« Elle est là », hurla d'un coup une voix familière. La silhouette de Tasha apparut soudainement dans la lumière près d'elle.

-« Ça va aller Jane », lui dit la brune d'une voix curieusement étranglée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Zapata la détestait alors pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi inquiète ?

-« Jane » ! cria soudain une autre voix connue. Et d'un coup Kurt fut à ses côtés, tenant doucement sa main. Malgré la douleur et les effets de la drogue, Jane savoura la sensation de chaleur de sa paume sur la sienne.

-« Un médecin, j'ai besoin d'un médecin » ! hurla Weller en regardant la brune battue et ensanglantée devant lui.

-« Accroches toi Jane, les secours arrivent » lui dit-il, alors que Jane fermait les yeux, se laissant lentement glisser dans l'inconscience, la vision de Kurt penché sur elle gravée dans son esprit.

 _Fin du chapitre 4_

 **Si vous avez aimé (ou pas), pensez à laisser une petite review pour donner votre impression.**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre_ :

Point de vue de l'équipe sur le sauvetage de Jane.

L'équipe fera face aux révélations de Shepherd et à la présence d'une taupe au sein du FBI, et se concentrera sur la guérison de Jane.

07/12/2016


	5. Chap 5 - Tu es en sécurité

Hello, voici le chapitre 5 de _Trahisons_ , qui est également le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent (presque 10 000 mots).

Pour ceux qui ont lu et aimé mon OS de noël de la semaine dernière, sachez qu'un deuxième OS se concentrant sur le réveillon de la famille Weller-Doe est prévu pour la semaine prochaine (avec un peu d'organisation je devrais pouvoir le sortir pour le 24 décembre).

…

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Emma, DocMinnie, NoNaame et marionNCISlove, Ludi et Jeller pour vos encouragements. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir, lorsque l'on passe des heures à essayer de construire une histoire qui tienne la route, que des gens donnent leur avis et disent ce qu'ils apprécient (ou pas) dans le récit.

Et un grand merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans forcément poster de reviews. Même si vous constituez une sorte de majorité silencieuse vous êtes nombreux à revenir chaque semaine pour suivre l'évolution de l'histoire, et cela aussi fait très plaisir.

…

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin.

…

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Sandstorm trouve Jane avant le FBI, et l'interroge sur sa trahison sous sérum de vérité. Contre toute attente, Shepherd n'exécute pas la jeune femme et décide au contraire l'utiliser pour donner de fausses informations au FBI, en menaçant à nouveau son équipe. Fort heureusement pour elle, celle-ci donne l'assaut sur le bâtiment et la libère.

…

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Tu es en sécurité**

…

.

 _SUV de l'équipe, en route vers le Queens_

Il n'avait fallu à Kurt que quelques minutes, après avoir quitté le bureau de Nas, pour rassembler une trentaine d'agents et les répartir sur les différentes cibles avec des consignes strictes pour libérer Jane. L'équipe avait ensuite embarqué dans son propre SUV, et Weller avait immédiatement foncé pied au plancher.

-« Est-ce vous pensez…est-ce que vous pensez que nous allons la trouver à temps…», demanda Tasha d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Les mains de Kurt se serrèrent si fort sur le volant que ses agents crurent l'entendre craquer sous la pression.

-« Je ne laisserais personne me…nous la prendre », gronda-t-il. Zapata et Reade échangèrent un regard lorsque leur chef se reprit, mais ne commentèrent pas le glissement de pronom. Comme d'habitude lorsque la brune était concernée, il semblait prendre les choses très à cœur. Non pas qu'ils pouvaient le lui reprocher vu les circonstances. D'un coup la radio crépita : « Ici équipe Kemmels, RAS sur notre position, aucune trace de Jane ou de ses ravisseurs ici monsieur…désolé», informa l'un de ses subordonnés.

-« Compris équipe Kemmels, intervint la voix de Nas sur la liaison, nouvelles coordonnées envoyées, l'équipe Johnson a besoin de renforts pour explorer sa cible ».

-« Bien reçu, équipe Kemmels en mouvement ».

-« Plus que huit », dit tranquillement Reade, espérant que cela les rapprochait de la localisation de Jane. Sans un mot Weller accéléra encore, comptant sur la sirène et ses réflexes pour se frayer un chemin dans la circulation très dense des gens partant au travail.

-« Patterson, rien de nouveau sur la reconnaissance faciale » ? demanda Tasha avec espoir en appuyant sur son micro.

-« Négatif, répondit la voix frustrée de la blonde, attendez, quelqu'un vient ». L'information fit se raidir les agents, avant que le cliquètement de la radio n'indique que Nas venait de basculer sur la fréquence sécurisée.

-« Qui ? Est-ce que c'est Keaton » ? demanda Kurt d'un ton pressant en faisant une brusque manœuvre pour se faufiler entre deux voitures arrêtées à un feu rouge, déclenchant un concert de klaxons dans son dos.

-« Non, c'est un de ses hommes de main, oh mon dieu… »

-« Donne-nous le son Patterson » ! Même sans la voir, l'équipe perçut son hésitation, puis une nouvelle voix se fit entendre : « _Salut poupée. Me revoilà. C'était vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait au boss. Maintenant il m'a autorisé à jouer avec toi jusqu'à son retour_ », suivit du bruit d'un objet frappant la chair.

-« Que fait-il » ?! demanda Zapata d'un ton tendu.

-« Il frappe Jane avec une chaîne », répondit Nas d'un ton sombre.

-« _Quel est le problème ? Oh tu as bobo au bras ? Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je faisais ça_ ». Juste après, l'équipe entendit un long cri de douleur, devinant que l'homme avait dû frapper la fracture de Jane, sachant que les douleurs osseuses étaient parmi les pires qui existent. Les mâchoires de Weller se contractèrent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse manifester sa colère, une série de bruits secs aisément reconnaissables alertèrent les agents, pendant que Patterson criait :

-« Coups de feu, quelqu'un vient d'abattre cet enfoiré » ! Puis après une pause : « C'est Roman ! » Bien que soulagés que quelqu'un soit venu aider Jane, les agents retinrent tout de même leur souffle. En soit, l'arrivée de son frère était salutaire, puisque la brune avait toujours dit qu'il était extrêmement protecteur d'elle. Mais la question de savoir comment il avait retrouvé la jeune femme restait entière. De plus, son arrivée n'était pas forcément une si bonne nouvelle. Si Sandstorm apprenait que la CIA avait détenue Jane…la couverture de celle-ci pouvait sauter à tout moment. Une nouvelle voix retentit, confirmant leurs pires craintes lorsque Shepherd accusa la brune de les avoir trahis.

Ils entendirent la jeune femme nier, mais Shepherd ne semblait pas la croire : « _Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu croyais réellement que nous allions t'envoyer au FBI sans quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour évaluer si tu étais toujours loyale ou non_ » ? Dans la voiture, les agents se figèrent sous le choc. Distrait, Kurt perdit momentanément le contrôle de sa trajectoire, zigzagant d'une voie à l'autre, entrainant plusieurs freinages en catastrophe parmi les véhicules arrivants en face, et un concert de klaxons. Le bruit le ramena à la réalité, et il fit une brusque embardée pour éviter un poids lourd arrivant en sens inverse, forçant Zapata et Reade à s'accrocher comme ils pouvaient pour éviter d'être projetés contre leurs portières respectives.

Sur la liaison radio, ils entendirent clairement la pourtant d'ordinaire si calme Nas jurer, et le cri d'angoisse de Patterson. Lorsque Jane s'étonna de la présence d'une taupe, la réponse de sa mère adoptive leur donna des sueurs froides : « _Bien sûr. Une personne qui nous a envoyé ceci, pas plus tard qu'hier soir_. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça Roman, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me le cacher si tu n'avais pas toi aussi des doutes sur ta sœur_ ».

-« Shepherd…Shepherd a une preuve que Jane a trahit Sandstorm, elle lui montre un papier », balbutia Patterson dans leurs oreillettes. Puis la voix de Jane retentit à nouveau, tendue et essayant de paraître confiante. Mais les mots qu'elle prononça enterrèrent toute idée que ce soit un bluff : « _La loyauté…la loyauté de Jane va au FBI…Mais une lettre ne prouve rien_ …». Les mains serrées sur le volant, Kurt essayait de suivre la conversation tout en conduisant. D'un coup la voix de Patterson retentit à nouveau, les distrayant momentanément du drame en cours :

-« Attendez ! Quelque chose se passe avec la vidéo…on dirait que celui qui filme a arrêté de faire transiter son signal par des proxys » ! Zapata fut la première à réagir : « Vous pouvez le tracer » ?!

-« Nous y travaillons agent Zapata, répondit Nas, mais ce n'est pas bon. Shepherd a la preuve que Jane nous a envoyé une partie du code de la puce… ». À ces mots, Reade et sa coéquipière échangèrent un regard honteux. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien d'avoir pris le parti de Nas et réprimandés Jane pour avoir sauvé son frère au lieu de récupérer la puce. Et apparemment les données de cette même puce qu'elle avait envoyées au FBI allaient causer sa perte.

Impuissants, les agents entendirent la femme expliquer à Jane l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en orthographiant le nom de l'homme abattu chez elle, pour faire croire à l'implication de Cade. Ce qui voulait dire que Sandstorm se méfiait d'elle depuis son retour, et que sa couverture était définitivement compromise. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient possible, les choses empirèrent encore lorsque Shepherd fit injecter du sérum de vérité à la brune, malgré l'opposition de Roman.

-« Patterson, est-ce que c'est vrai » ? demanda Kurt inquiet.

-« Malheureusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'autre dans cette seringue, mais rien que le thiopental pourrait entraîner un arrêt cardiaque dans son état. Ou provoquer une sévère détresse respiratoire », gémit désespérément la blonde sur la radio. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Si la drogue ne la forçait pas à avouer sa trahison, et donc à se faire exécuter par Sandstorm, elle pouvait tout aussi bien la tuer directement. Tendus, ils attendirent les questions de Shepherd.

-« _D'accord, commençons par le début, qui sont ces gars_ » ?

-« _CIA, ils travaillent… directeur-adjoint Keaton_ ».

-« _Le remplaçant de Carter…que voulait-il_ ? »

-« _Moi…fâché…il torturé moi…trois mois…pas parlé…me suis échappé_ ».

-« _Tu as été torturée pendant trois mois sans que tu ne parles. Tu lui as échappé et il est vexé, c'est ce que tu essayes de dire. Ce n'est donc pas Cade qui t'as fait ça_ » ?

-« Pourquoi est-ce que Jane a autant de mal à articuler » ? demanda Reade intrigué malgré le sentiment d'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

-« Utilisé comme sérum de vérité, le thiopental ralentit l'action du cerveau pour forcer le prisonnier à répondre sans réfléchir. Mais du fait de son action, la parole devient fréquemment incohérente, et les réponses peuvent être embrouillées », le renseigna Nas.

-« Donc c'est à l'interrogateur d'interpréter les réponses » ? bondit Zapata.

-« Oui. Même avec un interrogateur compétent l'action du sérum n'est pas magique. Avec un peu de chance, Jane arrivera à combattre le gros des effets sur les questions dangereuses ».

-« _Pourquoi te torturer ? Comment la CIA aurait même pu mettre la main sur toi_ » ? La question amena un nouvel échange de regards honteux dans le SUV, et Weller sentit son dégoût de lui-même revenir. Jane avait subi tout ça parce que dans sa colère il l'avait abandonné, purement et simplement.

-« _Weller…arrêté…pas Taylor…Taylor morte…Bill a dit…mourir_ ».

-« _Bill Weller a dit à son fils avant de mourir qu'il avait tué la vraie Taylor Shaw ? Weller a compris que tu étais un imposteur et t'a arrêté_ ? ». Entendre à nouveau parler de cette nuit ramena de mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit de Weller, et sa mâchoire se crispa à nouveau. Les agents notèrent cependant que le ton de Shepherd était étrange, et ils en comprirent la raison lorsque la voix de Roman retentit à nouveau.

-« _Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ! Tu avais dit que Weller Senior n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Taylor Shaw, et que la couverture de Remi était solide_ ».

-« Intéressant, commenta Nas, soit Shepherd a menti à ses propres enfants, soit son réseau d'informations n'est pas aussi performant que nous le pensions ». Cette perspective envoya momentanément chaque agent dans ses propres pensées. Si la première option était la bonne, cela voulait dire que Shepherd avait sacrifié Jane pour servir ses propres buts. Ce qui faisait d'elle encore bien plus une victime qu'une coupable…

Distraitement, Weller, Reade et Zapata suivirent Jane expliquer comment elle avait résisté à la CIA grâce à son entrainement, essayant de focaliser leur attention sur leur cible qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux rues de là. Alors que Kurt ralentissait pour négocier un passage difficile entre une benne à ordure et une voiture mal garée, l'exclamation de Shepherd ramena cependant leur attention sur la conversation entre la femme et Roman, audible sur leur radio.

-« _Tout ça n'était qu'un piège_ » !

-« _Quoi ?! Tu vois bien qu'elle est incapable de_ … »

-« _Pas elle. Cade. Ce bâtard a dû la suivre. C'est lui qui envoyé l'adresse sur ta boîte e-mail et nous a conduits ici. Et pendant que nous sommes là, il a infiltré le QG pour dérober la puce… »._

-« Vous entendez ça ? s'enthousiasma Patterson, ils vont être obligé de modifier leurs plans » !

-« Et nous avons maintenant une meilleure idée de qui nous a envoyé cette vidéo. Cade voulait sûrement nous montrer tout ça. Reste à savoir pourquoi », marmonna pensivement Nas dans leurs oreillettes. Leur joie fut de courte durée, avec la question suivante de Shepherd : « _Mais tant que nous sommes ici, autant colmater les fuites. Qu'est-il arrivé après ton évasion_ » ?

-« _Equipe…pris moi…marché…pas renvoyer CIA…si moi aider_ ».

-« _Tu as été reprise par le FBI, qui en échange d'une protection contre la CIA a demandé des informations sur nous_ » ? L'aveu de Jane fit s'abattre un silence de mort dans l'habitacle du SUV, alors que Patterson gémissait de désespoir sur la radio. La brune venait de confirmer les soupçons de sa mère et d'avouer sa trahison. Mais la réponse de Shepherd les surpris, autant qu'elle les remplis de honte : « _Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que nous ne t'ayons pas fait confiance depuis ton retour, presque toutes les_ informations _que tu as pu donner au FBI sont inutiles_ ». Ils avaient fait courir tous ces risques à Jane pour presque rien. Depuis son retour, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de pouvoir remplir sa partie de l'accord conclu avec Nas.

Leurs sinistres pensées furent interrompues par des cris simultanés sur la radio : « _Remi_ », cria la voix de Roman, celle de Patterson lui faisant immédiatement écho « Jane » !

-« Quoi ?! Patterson, quel est le problème » ?! gronda Tasha alarmée.

-« Jane viens de s'effondrer devant son frère, il semble qu'elle soit en arrêt cardio-respiratoire », répondit rapidement Nas. Reade jura pendant que Tasha haletait sous le choc. Weller pour sa part regardait fixement la route devant lui, la mâchoire tellement crispée qu'il s'attendait à entendre ses dents craquer à tout instant. Par la liaison toujours ouverte, ils entendirent Nas essayer de calmer Patterson qui semblait complétement affolée.

-« Nas, nous avons besoin d'une localisation » ! gronda finalement Weller, comprenant que Patterson était trop agitée pour les aider à l'heure actuelle.

-« J'y travaille, répliqua l'agent de la NSA sur un ton exaspéré, je…Je l'ai ! Vous êtes les plus proches, à moins de cinq minutes de votre position actuelle. J'envoie des agents en renforts et une équipe médicale » !

Ragaillardit par la perspective de passer à l'action et de pouvoir récupérer Jane, Weller prit un virage serré et accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient agir, les agents reportèrent leur attention sur la radio d'où s'élevait maintenant une nouvelle voix.

-« _Elle nous a trahit, pourquoi ne pas juste la laisser mourir_ » ?

-« _Cela dépendra de sa réponse à une question que je lui poserais quand elle reprendra connaissance. Mais pour le moment elle pourra davantage nous servir vivante que morte_ ».

-« _Comment_ » ?

-« _Réfléchit, pourquoi est-elle ici ? Parce que la CIA l'a prise, probablement sans l'accord du FBI. Ce qui veut dire que sa confiance envers eux doit être remise en question puisqu'ils ont échoué à la protéger. Maintenant elle sait que sa seule chance de survie est de travailler pour nous. Et puisque nous savons qu'elle est susceptible de donner des informations aux fédéraux, cela rend d'autant plus facile de contrôler ce à quoi nous lui donnerons accès. Sans compter que maintenant que Cade à la puce nous devons changer nos plans. Ou au moins les retarder_ ». L'équipe accueillit la nouvelle avec un certain soulagement. Contre toute attente, Shepherd n'allait pas exécuter la brune sur place. Cela dit elle comptait encore se servir d'elle, ce qui pouvait être tout aussi dangereux pour Jane sur le long terme.

La phrase suivante manqua de faire rater son prochain virage à Kurt : « _De plus je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour la placer auprès de Weller pour laisser tomber maintenant_ ».

Même Reade et Tasha se concentrèrent un peu plus sur ce qu'ils entendaient. La question avait longtemps agitée l'équipe lors de l'arrivée de Jane. Pourquoi l'avait-on précisément envoyée à lui ? La réponse ne fut cependant pas celle qu'ils attendaient.

-« _Pourquoi…vous saviez qu'elle allait développer un faible pour lui_ ».

-« _Bien sûr, je connais ma fille. Weller est charismatique, intelligent, fort et protecteur, tout ce que cette carpette d'Oscar n'était pas. Il finirait forcement par lui plaire, au fond d'elle Remi a toujours aimé les hommes attentionnés et protecteurs. Bien que je n'ai jamais cru que cet imbécile de Bill Weller parlerait sur son lit de mort. Tout aurait été bien plus facile si elle et Weller étaient toujours persuadés qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. De toute façon vu la réaction de Roman, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le contrôler. Si je la tue maintenant, il se retournera contre nous_ ».

-« Shepherd…a envoyé Jane…en espérant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi pour mieux la manipuler », articula lentement Zapata en regardant Weller qui semblait prendre la nouvelle étonnement bien et restait concentré sur la route. Du moins en apparence, car une véritable tempête bouillonnait dans sa tête.

-« Et visiblement, ils ne comptaient pas dire la vérité à Jane. Leur plan initial semblait être de continuer à lui faire croire qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. Certainement pour renforcer sa connexion avec vous agent Weller » ajouta Nas. Kurt lâcha un grognement sans engagement, avant de freiner un grand coup.

-« Nous sommes sur place, tout le monde repasse sur la fréquence générale », ordonna Kurt avant de jaillir de l'habitacle et d'épauler son fusil d'assaut. Dans leurs oreillettes, ils entendirent maintenant les autres équipes annoncer le temps restant avant leur arrivée. Alors que Reade et Tasha progressaient de chaque côté de lui vers ce qui semblait être un entrepôt désaffecté, une porte s'ouvrit en claquant au sommet de celui-ci, et un homme tira plusieurs fois sur eux. Kurt lâcha aussitôt une courte rafale en riposte, le forçant à s'abriter pendant que Zapata et Reade s'approchaient de l'entrée.

Ils n'atteignirent cependant pas l'ouverture, puisqu'une nouvelle silhouette brisa l'une des vitres de la porte pour tirer sur eux à travers les débris. Alors que Tasha ripostait sauvagement, Reade fut forcé de plonger à couvert derrière un tas de palettes en bois. Son abri secoué par plusieurs impacts accueillit bientôt Weller, qui venait d'épuiser son chargeur contre l'homme en haut de l'immeuble, et devait s'abriter pour recharger. Sirène hurlante, un nouveau SUV arriva dans un crissement de pneu, et une équipe de quatre agents se joignit bientôt au feu pour forcer les criminels à reculer. Sur la radio, l'équipe entendit Nas ordonner à deux autres véhicules de prendre une autre voie pour couper la retraite de leurs adversaires.

-« Comment vous voulez la jouer Monsieur » ? demanda un jeune agent, Miller se souvint Kurt en scrutant son visage, en s'accroupissant à côté de Weller. Le directeur adjoint analysa un instant la situation puis répondit : « Votre équipe et la mienne par l'avant, on fouille ce bâtiment de fond en comble en commençant par le sous-sol. Les équipes de Brostin et Thomas se chargent de l'arrière. Jane est quelque part là-dedans alors tout le monde fait attention où il tire » !

-« Compris Monsieur. Vous avez entendu le chef » ? demanda l'homme à ses collègues. Deux d'entre eux prirent position de chaque côté des doubles portes, et au signal les ouvrirent en grand, permettant à l'équipe et aux deux agents restants d'entrer. La plupart des fenêtres étant murées, tous avaient allumé leurs torches au préalable et les minces pinceaux lumineux fouillaient rapidement l'obscurité. Deux cadavres, sûrement les hommes de Keaton, se trouvaient devant la porte menant au sous-sol, indiquant la direction à suivre. Reade saisit la poignée, et au signal de Weller ouvrit brutalement la porte.

-« FBI, FBI, personne ne bouge » ! hurlèrent les agents en entrant rapidement, se déployant dans le sous-sol pour couvrir tous les angles. Tasha aperçut immédiatement la silhouette ensanglantée de Jane, allongée à côté de la chaise utilisée par Keaton.

-« Elle est là, hurla la jeune femme en se précipitant à côté d'elle, ça va aller Jane », ajouta-t-elle pour essayer de la réconforter.

-« Jane » ! cria Kurt en s'agenouillant pour lui saisir la main. La brune le regarda mais semblait ne pas vraiment le voir. « Un médecin, j'ai besoin d'un médecin » ! hurla Weller à la cantonade, avant d'ajouter : « Accroche toi Jane, les secours arrivent ». Malgré ses encouragements, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent lentement, déclenchant une vague de panique en lui. Tasha posa immédiatement deux doigts sur le cou de Jane et le rassura :

-« J'ai un pouls patron, irrégulier mais il est là, la douleur a dû lui faire perdre connaissance ».

-« Putain de merde, ils l'ont sacrément amochée », ragea Reade en s'arrêta à côté d'eux et en observant le corps fragile et ensanglantée de la brune, pendant que l'équipe de l'agent Miller vérifiait le cadavre de l'homme de la CIA, avant de repartir fouiller le reste du bâtiment.

-« Patterson, Patterson, nous l'avons », dit finalement dans son micro Tasha pour rassurer son amie. Semblant écouter un moment, elle suivie ses indications et trouva bientôt la caméra, dissimulée entre deux conduits le long du mur nord, avant de la retirer d'un geste sec.

-« Au cas où Cade nous observerait », dit-elle en avisant le regard étonné de Reade. Un grand bruit au-dessus d'eux les informa de l'arrivée des renforts, et bientôt plusieurs agents accompagnés par des ambulanciers entrèrent dans la pièce.

-« Dépêchez-vous » ! exigea Weller en sortant de sa contemplation de la brune inconsciente et en foudroyant les secouristes du regard. Ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas décontenancer et entreprirent immédiatement d'éponger le gros du sang pour analyser les blessures de la jeune femme.

-« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle perdu connaissance » ?

-« Je ne sais pas, deux ou trois minutes. Mais elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a moins d'une demi-heure. On lui a injecté une seringue d'adrénaline venant d'un kit de survie pour la réanimer ».

-« Ok. Aidez-nous à la sortir d'ici ». En suivant les indications des secouristes, Reade et Weller aidèrent à soulever délicatement Jane en prenant garde à ne pas heurter son bras cassé, s'étonnant de la trouver si légère, pour la déposer sur le brancard. Avec autant de précautions que possible, ils aidèrent ensuite à sortir la civière jusqu'à l'entrée de l'entrepôt où elle fut installée sur son support, puis les ambulanciers la firent rouler vers leur véhicule. Weller s'apprêtait à monter avec Jane à l'arrière après avoir laissé son arme à Reade, lorsque l'un de ses agents vint lui faire un rapport :

-« Nous n'avons pas pu rattraper les tireurs Monsieur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont réussi à quitter le périmètre avant que les renforts n'aient tout bouclé. Nous avons également trouvé quatre cadavres, pas de papiers sur eux, et leurs armes ont des numéros de séries effacés à l'acide ».

-« Quatre cadavres…Est-ce que c'est l'un d'entre eux » ? demanda Tasha en montrant une photo sur son téléphone à l'autre agent, qui hocha la tête en réponse.

-« Le chauffeur », précisa-t-elle à Reade et Weller.

-« Nous devons y aller », pressa l'ambulancier en les regardant tour à tour. Laissant Reade et Zapata en charge pour faire venir l'équipe scientifique et analyser les lieux, Kurt grimpa dans l'ambulance qui démarra aussitôt sirène hurlante. En tant que plus haut responsable sur place au moment des faits, il savait que le protocole lui imposait normalement de rester pour diriger l'enquête, mais Jane passait avant le reste. Pendant que le secouriste branchait Jane sur les moniteurs pour surveiller ses constantes vitales, Weller saisit la main de la jeune femme. Voir son corps martyrisé de ses propres yeux était bien plus difficile que sur une vidéo. Les contusions des coups reçus commençaient à prendre diverses couleurs sous ses tatouages, et la lacération sur son ventre avait l'air assez vilaine. Son œil gauche était très enflé et l'ambulancier avait posé une attelle gonflable pour immobiliser son bras cassé. De sa main libre, Kurt sortit rapidement son téléphone et envoya le nom de l'hôpital à Patterson et Nas.

-« Du calme, s'exhorta-t-il mentalement, Jane est là, avec toi. Elle a souffert mais elle est en vie. Maintenant tu vas devoir rectifier les choses avec elle. Et trouver ce salopard de Keaton pour lui faire payer », ajouta la petite voix rageuse dans sa tête. Le freinage brusque du véhicule devant les urgences le tira de ses pensées.

-« Femme blanche la trentaine, multiple contusions et brûlures électriques, en majorité sur le torse. Fracture du nez et du bras gauche, probable trauma crânien. Profonde lacération à l'abdomen. Perte de connaissance depuis quinze minutes, pouls filant et irrégulier. Un arrêt cardiaque traité avec 1 mg d'adrénaline », annonça l'un des ambulanciers à l'équipe médicale qui se précipita à leur rencontre. Kurt suivit le mouvement mais fut forcé de lâcher la main de Jane lorsque l'une des infirmières lui interdit de passer la porte du bloc.

-« Désolé, agent… » ? commença la femme en avisant son gilet pare-balle siglé FBI.

-« Weller. Vous ne comprenez pas, je dois être avec elle », tempêta le directeur adjoint.

-« Agent Weller, vous ne pouvez pas venir au bloc. Je vous assure qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains ».

-« Elle a été torturée, je devrais être avec elle, je devrais… » marmonna Weller abattu. L'infirmière lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-« Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour elle. Quel est son nom » ?

-« Jane…Jane Shaw », répondit Kurt avec une hésitation, se disant que Doe provoquerait trop de questions auxquelles il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. « Ceux qui lui ont fait ça…ils lui ont aussi injecté du thiopental… ».

-« D'accord, je vais en informer le médecin, pour le moment allez vous reposer un peu en salle d'attente, quelqu'un viendra vous prévenir dès qu'elle sortira », dit la femme avant de repartir vers le bloc.

Weller se retrouva seul, contemplant les portes qui venaient de se refermer sur Jane. Décidant d'aller en salle d'attente l'agent passa devant plusieurs personnes qui regardèrent un peu inquiètes son gilet pare-balle et ses mains tachées du sang de la jeune femme. Il les ignora pour s'écrouler dans un fauteuil et fixer le mur devant lui.

Contemplant la peinture jaune terne, il laissa son esprit dériver. Le gros de la tension qui l'avait maintenue actif pour sauver Jane maintenant évacué, ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Lorsqu'ils avaient capturé Jane après son évasion de la prison de la CIA et ses aveux, il avait été tellement en colère contre elle…Même la connaissance de ce qu'elle avait dû subir pendant ses trois mois de captivité ne l'avait pas retenu de la maltraiter. Certes l'équipe ne s'en était pas prise à la brune physiquement. Mais le traitement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir depuis son retour, en lui faisant sentir à chaque instant qu'elle était seule, était probablement tout aussi terrible. Non réalisa-t-il avec un pincement de culpabilité au cœur, c'était même pire. Keaton était un sadique mais il ne la connaissait pas. Eux si. Et pourtant ils l'avaient maltraitée mentalement pendant des semaines sans le moindre remord, évacuant leur colère sur elle, sachant probablement au fond d'eux que leurs remarques lui feraient encore plus mal venant de la part des seules personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Il avait fallu que Jane soit enlevée et torturée sous leurs yeux pour qu'ils comprennent enfin ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pire que tout, ils avaient même appris qu'elle avait sans doute été manipulée par sa propre mère, qui l'avait envoyée en infiltration en lui mentant. Avec comme arrière-pensée le fait qu'elle deviendrait si proche d'eux…de lui, qu'elle serait encore plus facile à manipuler. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Shepherd avait clairement eu l'intention de continuer à mentir à Jane sur son identité pour servir ses propres buts. Mentalement, il se fit la réflexion de demander à Patterson ou Nas ce que Shepherd avait dit à Jane lorsque l'équipe avait dû repasser sur la fréquence tactique générale pour donner l'assaut. Un bruit de porte qui claque le tira soudain de ses pensées, et il vit Patterson arriver vers lui à grandes enjambées, Nas suivant derrière elle à un rythme plus normal.

-« Comment va Jane ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Que disent les médecins » ? lâcha rapidement la blonde en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Kurt se leva difficilement pour poser les mains sur les épaules de son amie.

-« Calme-toi Patterson. Cela ne fait que…vingt minutes qu'elle est entrée au bloc », dit-il après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il avait lui-même l'impression que son attente durait depuis des heures, mais il savait que l'analyste informatique était bien plus angoissée que lui. « Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour elle, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir d'accord » ? demanda-t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Patterson hocha lentement la tête et sembla se calmer un peu, avant que son regard ne se pose sur les mains de Weller, maculées de sang presque sec.

-« Ouais, désolé, je vais allez nettoyer ça », marmonna l'homme avant de se diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches. Après avoir frotté vigoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, il réussit à retirer le plus gros, et décida de retourner dans la salle d'attente en espérant y trouver le médecin qui s'occupait de Jane. Aucun membre du corps médical n'y était, mais Tasha et Reade avaient rejoint les deux femmes déjà présentes, et tout le monde semblait concentré sur une tablette informatique.

-« J'ai raté quelque chose » ? demanda Kurt en les voyants agités.

-« Lorsque Cade a arrêté de faire transiter la vidéo par des proxys, l'agent Patterson et moi-même avons été en mesure d'en enregistrer une partie. Il y a quelque chose que vous et les agents Reade et Zapata devriez voir… » dit calmement Nas en lui tendant sa tablette.

-« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez dû changer de fréquence », ajouta Patterson en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Échangeant des regards lourds, les trois agents se groupèrent autour de la tablette et Kurt lança la vidéo. Ils virent la femme, qu'ils identifièrent comme Shepherd, bien qu'elle soit de dos, se pencher sur Jane au sol :

-« _Très bien Jane. J'ai encore une question à te poser, et tu vas répondre honnêtement_ ». La question et la réponse furent trop faibles pour être perçues par le micro, mais Shepherd sembla satisfaite.

-« _Excellent, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas retourner au FBI et reprendre ton rôle. Dès que tu auras récupéré de tes blessures, je t'indiquerais quelques cas de tatouages à régler pour occuper le FBI le temps que nous localisions Cade. Pendant ce temps tu vas devoir gagner à nouveau leur confiance, en particulier celle de l'agent Weller. Je sais que tu as toujours eu un sens de l'amitié très fort, et même si tu le nie, j'imagine qu'au fond de toi tu souhaites toujours protéger ton équipe. Alors écoute bien, si tu nous trahis encore, je tuerais chacun d'entre eux lentement et devant tes yeux, en terminant par Kurt Weller et toi_ ». La menace amena un halètement étouffé de Tasha pendant que Reade jurait abondamment. Kurt regardait presque hypnotisé la vidéo, se concentrant sur le visage de Jane qui avait l'air à la fois angoissé et perdu.

Du bruit de la fusillade qui retentit brusquement, les agents déduisirent que les menaces de Shepherd avaient eu lieu au moment où ils avaient été stoppés aux portes. L'un des hommes de la chef de Sandstorm cria qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, mais la femme se tourna une dernière fois vers sa fille adoptive : « _N'oublie pas, je t'accorde une deuxième chance mais il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Si tu échoues, la mort de tes amis sera assez horrible pour ME donner des cauchemars_ ». Ils observèrent ensuite Roman rester aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait pour rassurer sa sœur, remarquant qu'ils ne l'avaient raté que de quelques instants seulement.

-« Roman a joué avec le feu. À quelques secondes près nous l'arrêtions », fit remarquer Tasha.

-« Jane a dit qu'il était très protecteur d'elle », répondit Patterson tout en mâchonnant ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs Shepherd a mentionné qu'elle gardait en partie Jane en vie pour que Roman lui reste loyal… ».

-« Nous aurions peut-être dû écouter Jane quand elle nous a dit qu'elle pouvait le convaincre de se retourner contre Sandstorm… » marmonna pensivement Zapata.

-« Ce sera un débat pour un autre jour, coupa Nas, pour le moment nous devons décider de ce qu'il faudra dire à Jane et à quel rythme ».

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Si c'est encore une ruse pour la manipuler… », gronda furieusement Patterson en pivotant vers elle.

-« Je ne propose rien de la sorte agent Patterson, se défendit l'agent de la NSA en levant les mains devant elle. Je dis simplement qu'entre ce que Keaton a dit et fait à Jane, et ce que sa mère lui a dit, cela va être dur de regagner sa confiance. Et étant donné la situation dans laquelle Shepherd l'a placé, nous avons besoin qu'elle nous fasse confiance pour la protéger lors de son infiltration ».

-« Je ne suis pas certain de suivre », répondit Reade plissant les yeux de façon perplexe.

-« De ce que nous avons vu dans son carnet, elle pense que nous lui voulons du mal. Et ce que Keaton lui a dit et fait subir ne va sûrement pas arranger les choses, surtout qu'il l'a enlevé alors qu'elle était censée être sous notre…ma protection. Maintenant pensez aux menaces de Shepherd.… ».

-« Elle a demandé à Jane de regagner notre confiance, sinon elle nous tuera devant elle », souffla Patterson.

-« Et cela ne vous rappelle rien » ?

-« Ce sont exactement les mêmes menaces qu'Oscar lui a faites pour la forcer à piéger Mayfair. Shepherd l'a placé dans la même situation que la dernière fois en nous menaçant », dit Kurt lentement, commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-« Et nous savons comment Jane a réagi ».

-« Elle a tout gardé pour elle afin d'essayer de nous protéger, peu importe ce que cela lui coutait », souffla Patterson les larmes aux yeux.

-« Si nous ne parvenons pas à regagner sa confiance, elle réagira probablement de la même façon. Et maintenant nous savons que Shepherd n'aura aucuns scrupules à la faire souffrir pour la punir…».

-« Mais si nous lui montrons la vidéo, elle verra qu'elle a été manipulée par Shepherd », proposa Reade.

-« Non, souffla Tasha, si nous lui montrons maintenant elle va croire que c'est nous qui essayons de la manipuler ».

-« Donc notre seule solution c'est de lui mentir » ? demanda Patterson clairement mal à l'aise.

-« Pour sa propre sécurité et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre…oui », dit Nas.

-« Je n'aime clairement pas ça », lança Reade en regardant Weller dans les yeux.

-« Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. D'abord il faut attendre que Jane récupère physiquement. Ensuite nous mettons les choses à plat avec elle, ce qui veut dire expliquer dans le détail tout ce que Keaton lui a dit, et admettre nos torts pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases ». Le regard lourd qu'il adressa à Tasha à ces mots la fit grimacer de honte. « Une fois que ce sera fait, et qu'elle sera sûre de pouvoir nous faire confiance, nous lui montrerons la vidéo ».

-« Ce qui veut dire que nous devons être tous sur la même longueur d'onde, dit résolument Patterson en les toisant un par un. « Est-ce que quelqu'un en veut encore à Jane pour ce qui est arrivé » ?

-« Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, mais une partie de moi est encore en colère pour ses mensonges et la mort de Mayfair », avoua Zapata un peu gênée.

-« Pareil pour moi », soutint son coéquipier.

-« Je…ne sais pas trop comment je me sens à ce sujet, avoua finalement Weller alors que tous le regardaient. Une partie de moi lui en veux toujours de s'être fait passée pour…Taylor…, et l'autre…disons que je suis plus en colère contre moi-même que contre elle à l'heure actuelle ». Son aveu ne surprit personne, il avait toujours été le plus affecté par ce qui arrivait à Jane, même avant de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Et maintenant qu'il avait bien pris conscience qu'elle avait été manipulée et menacée pour en arriver là…

-« D'accord, reprit Patterson, comme le dirait Robert, la colère est naturelle. C'est quelque chose sur lequel nous pouvons travailler. Maintenant…la blonde prit une grande inspiration et les regarda dans les yeux, est-ce que quelqu'un pense qu'à cause de ses erreurs Jane mérite ce que Keaton lui a fait subir » ?

-« Bien sûr que non » ! protestèrent en chœur les trois agents scandalisés.

-« Bon. Parce que si l'un d'entre vous fait encore du mal à Jane, je déchirerais son corps en morceaux tellement petits qu'il n'y aura pas de quoi nourrir un chihuahua. Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Et c'est valable aussi pour vous », gronda férocement Patterson en se tournant ensuite vers Nas. Reade qui se trouvait plus près fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en croisant son regard, déclenchant un léger gloussement de Zapata. En dépit de ses airs doux, Patterson avait un caractère bien trempé, et elle était très protectrice de ses amis, une qualité qu'ils admiraient tous beaucoup chez elle.

-« D'accord Patterson, nous avons tous saisis », soupira Kurt en sentant la fatigue le rattraper un peu plus. Le claquement de la porte du bloc coupa court à leur conversation :

-« Les proches de Jane Shaw » ? demanda une quinquagénaire grisonnante portant une blouse de médecin.

-« C'est nous, nous sommes ses amis », bondit Weller, en ignorant les regards étonnés de son équipe au nom attribué à la jeune femme.

-« C'est vous qui l'avez accompagné non ? demanda la femme, je vous entendais essayer d'entrer au bloc avec elle ».

-« Docteur, comment va Jane » ? interrogea Patterson folle d'angoisse.

-« Eh bien je dois avouer que je n'ai pas souvent vu des cas comme celui de miss Shaw. Elle souffre de nombreuses blessures indiquant qu'elle a été torturée, les plus graves étant quatre côtes fêlées, le nez et le bras gauche cassés, un léger traumatisme crânien, ainsi qu'une profonde lacération sur le ventre qui a nécessité une quinzaine de points de sutures. Son œil gauche a subi une perte de capacité de l'ordre de deux dixièmes à cause du coup reçu et de l'hématome. C'est temporaire, elle devrait recouvrer normalement sa vue dans quelques semaines », ajouta la femme en voyant Patterson ouvrir la bouche avec un air horrifié.

\- « Presque tout son corps est recouvert de contusions et de marques de brûlures électriques, qui heureusement devraient disparaitre presque sans laisser de traces avec le temps », poursuivit le médecin. « Les muscles de ses épaules ont souffert d'étirements excessifs, sûrement parce que quelqu'un l'a suspendue par les poignets sans que ses pieds ne touchent le sol. Les radios et le scanner ont montré des tissus cicatriciels qui indiquent qu'elle a subis ce genre de sévices de nombreuses fois au cours des six derniers mois. Fort heureusement les articulations ne se sont pas déboitées, elle en sera quitte pour un peu de rééducation afin que les muscles retrouvent leur tonicité normale et éliminer le tissu cicatriciel. Elle souffre également d'une légère déshydratation et de malnutrition, les signes montrent que cela fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas été alimentée correctement. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est son état psychologique, elle présente de nombreux signes de stress-posttraumatique, ce qui bien que n'étant pas très étonnant vu la situation, est tout de même alarmant ».

-« Que voulez vous dire » ? demanda Kurt d'une voix blanche.

-« Elle a brièvement repris connaissance au bloc, et malgré les antidouleurs elle est restée suffisamment cohérente pour que je lui pose quelques questions. D'après ce qu'elle a dit ou a essayé de cacher, je soupçonne fortement qu'elle a été également victime de sévices psychologiques réguliers durant ces derniers mois. Son estime d'elle-même est très faible, et elle semble souffrir de tendances paranoïaques, aggravées par un manque de sommeil dû à des cauchemars récurrents. Les deux combinés ensemble, pourraient amener de graves conséquences à terme sans soins adaptés, comme des accès de violence ou des tendances suicidaires ».

-« Oh mon dieu », souffla Patterson en portant une main à sa bouche.

-« Nous allons la monter dans une chambre, et vous pourrez ensuite aller la voir. Même si dans les cas de traumatismes crâniens nous préférons généralement que les patients restent conscients, en ce qui la concerne, vu son état nous avons dû augmenter les antidouleurs ce qui va la mettre KO quelques temps. Elle ne reprendra sûrement conscience que dans plusieurs heures, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Du moins pas à cause de ses blessures, comme je vous l'ai dit, en ce qui concerne son état mental, ce sera plus compliqué ».

-« D'accord…merci docteur », marmonna Kurt encore sous le choc.

-« Pas de problèmes. En tout cas j'espère que vous trouverez celui ou ceux qui lui ont fait ça, ils ont presque réussi à la convaincre que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur », ajouta le médecin avant de repartir vers le bloc, laissant sur place une équipe dévastée. Au choc de la longue liste de ses blessures physiques, s'ajoutait en plus la prise de conscience de la fragilité de son état émotionnel.

-« Vous avez entendus…elle a parlé de mois de sévices psychologiques…c'est nous qui lui avons fait ça…la CIA et nous…», gémit Patterson en regardant l'équipe. Les yeux de Tasha brillaient de larme alors que Reade donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu une série de directs à l'estomac. Weller pour sa part regardait fixement la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître le médecin, complétement ailleurs.

-« Au risque de paraître insensible, le diagnostic ne fait que confirmer ce que nous savions ou soupçonnions déjà, dit calmement Nas. Cela ne change rien à ce que nous avons convenu ».

-« Il nous faudrait l'avis de Borden sur la question », soupira Zapata.

-« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, la coupa Nas. Shepherd a une taupe au FBI, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quiconque en dehors de cette équipe acquérir des informations sur l'état émotionnel de Jane ».

-« Vous insinuez que Robert est la taupe ! C'est ridicule, il aide Jane depuis le début » ! protesta Patterson.

-« Je n'accuse votre petit ami de rien, agent Patterson, je dis simplement que tous les médecins prennent des notes ou font des enregistrements audio concernant leurs séances. Si la taupe met la main sur ces notes, Jane sera d'autant plus en danger lorsque Sandstorm comprendra que nous essayons de garder sa loyauté envers nous ».

-« Petit ami » ? commenta Tasha en regardant son amie d'un air intéressé.

-« On verra ça plus tard », marmonna Patterson en rougissant légèrement.

-« Vous avez entendu le médecin, Jane va avoir besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel », fit valoir Reade.

-« Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne peut pas bénéficier de l'aide du docteur Borden pour ce qui est arrivé avec Keaton, soupira Nas, je dis simplement qu'il faudra éviter ce qui concerne Sandstorm dans ces séances. Et concernant notre façon de regagner sa confiance, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de détails, car cela nous obligerait à dire au docteur Borden que Jane est indirectement responsable de la mort de la directrice adjointe Mayfair ».

-« Patron » ? demanda Zapata en se tournant vers Weller qui ruminait toujours.

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus, nous ne donnons que les informations pertinentes à Borden », trancha Kurt en soupirant. « Si nous ne parvenons pas à regagner la confiance de Jane et à améliorer son estime d'elle-même d'ici quelques semaines, nous demanderons l'avis de Borden en lui disant ce qui implique Mayfair et Sandstorm. Ce n'est pas négociable, insista-t-il en regardant fixement Nas qui s'apprêtait à protester. En attendant nous ne laissons pas Jane seule, quoi qu'il arrive et sous aucun prétexte ».

…

.

 _Six heures plus tard, chambre de Jane_

Patterson faisait distraitement quelques mots croisés sur sa tablette pour se vider la tête. Sur le lit devant elle, Jane reposait calmement, encore sous l'effet des drogues. La blonde avait été horrifiée par l'état physique de son amie en entrant dans la pièce. Jane avait l'air si petite, faible et vulnérable dans ce lit. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait plus attention, elle pouvait voir à quel point la brune avait maigri, et sentait un petit pincement de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, elle le retira et jeta un œil au message de son petit ami. Avec autant d'agents impliqués, la nouvelle que Jane avait été enlevée et torturée par un groupe inconnu avait rapidement fait le tour du bureau. Borden avait immédiatement envoyé plusieurs messages pour prendre des nouvelles de la brune, et lui demander comment elle-même se sentait. Après avoir tapé un bref message disant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun changement, la blonde releva la tête en entendant un bruit de voix à la porte, où Tasha distribuait des gobelets de café aux deux agents en faction à la porte.

Après ce qui était arrivé, Weller avait décidé de placer à nouveau Jane sous protection, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait récupéré toutes ses facultés. Les agents Monroe et Calligan s'étaient portés volontaires, et filtraient les entrées depuis que la brune était dans la chambre. Bien sûr Nas et Patterson avaient discrètement menés des recherches sur les deux hommes, ne trouvant pour le moment rien qui les relient de près ou de loin à Sandstorm. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, Tasha entra dans la chambre, tendant le dernier gobelet qu'elle avait apporté à la blonde qui la remercia d'un sourire. Elle savait que son amie ne fonctionnait que sur la caféine et l'adrénaline. Encore marquée par son empoisonnement la veille, elle n'avait pris que peu de repos et restait constamment près de Jane, ce que Patterson trouvait positif. Au moins Tasha avait le désir de corriger ses erreurs envers la brune.

-« Des changements » ?

-« Pas encore, les antidouleurs doivent toujours l'abrutir ».

-« Elle a l'air tellement…vulnérable », souffla Zapata en regardant Jane avec un mélange de compassion et de honte.

-« Où sont les autres » ? demanda Patterson pour changer de sujet.

-« Reade est parti nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Weller et Nas ont dû revenir au bureau pour interroger Winter histoire de garder les apparences et justifier son transfert. Ils devraient être sur le chemin du retour à l'heure qu'il est ». Alors que Patterson ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, un bruit attira leur attention.

Une respiration un peu plus forte et un mouvement spasmodique de la main montraient que Jane commençait à reprendre conscience. La blonde se précipita aussitôt pour attraper la main droite de son amie.

-« Eh Jane ? Comment te sens-tu » ? La brune s'agita encore mais ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir entendu la question. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que ses mouvements ne deviennent un peu plus fréquents, et sa respiration plus rapide. Trop rapide même, se dirent Tasha et Patterson en échangeant un regard inquiet, alors que sous ses paupières les yeux de Jane semblaient bouger frénétiquement.

Elle flottait dans un monde merveilleux. La douleur était loin, très loin et pour la première fois depuis des mois elle se sentait presque…détendue. Mais ce moment de paix ne dura pas. Elle se sentit d'un coup envahie par un froid intense, et des flashs mémoriels commencèrent à frapper son esprit. Un mélange de bruits, de sensations et de souvenirs confus. Elle se rappelait le grésillement de l'électricité courant dans son corps alors que Keaton ordonnait à ses hommes de la choquer encore et encore. Elle se rappelait le froid de sa cellule, et les coups qui pleuvaient aléatoirement dès qu'elle pensait pouvoir dormir un peu. Elle se rappelait la faim et la soif qui ne semblaient jamais la quitter. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'équipe. Se remémorant Kurt disant qu'il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle et la douleur qui avait envahi son cœur à cet instant. Zapata et Reade lui reprochant d'avoir sauvé son frère. Son esprit flasha à nouveau. Keaton l'enlevant devant chez elle et la torturant encore. Keaton dévoilant les trahisons de l'équipe contre elle, et menaçant Patterson. Shepherd lui apprenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait trahi Sandstorm, et menaçant l'équipe.

Et petit à petit, la douleur revint, à la fois dans son corps et dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait vaguement le FBI venir la secourir, et les visages inquiets de Kurt et Zapata au-dessus d'elle avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient été très clairs sur le fait qu'ils la détestaient et ne supportaient sa présence que pour battre Sandstorm. Alors pourquoi mettre leur carrière en danger pour la retirer des mains de Keaton. Une minute…oui c'était ça ! Sandstorm…ils voulaient que leur agent infiltré revienne. Mais Shepherd savait qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI maintenant, alors comment pouvait-elle être utile ? Une vague de panique la frappa alors. Elle n'était utile que pour arrêter Sandstorm, si jamais le FBI apprenait que sa couverture était grillée, ils comprendraient qu'elle ne leur servait plus à rien. Alors ils la renverraient à Keaton. Mais si elle ne travaillait plus au FBI, alors Shepherd allait tuer l'équipe, tuer Patterson…

Elle entendait confusément des voix autour d'elle, et quelqu'un crier. Non pas quelqu'un…ce hurlement…c'était le sien. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, ne faisant qu'accroître sa panique. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre comme ça, elle devait ouvrir les yeux pour prendre connaissance de son environnement. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, elle força ses paupières à s'ouvrir. Du moins la droite, la gauche semblant ne pas lui obéir. La lumière l'aveugla pendant un instant, mais elle s'y habitua lentement, continuant à essayer de se débattre, ignorant la douleur qui traversait son ventre et brulait dans son bras gauche alors qu'elle essayait de se déplacer.

-« Jane…Jane, c'est nous. Arrête s'il te plait, tu vas aggraver tes blessures » ! l'exhorta une voix familière. Patterson, c'était la voix de Patterson ! Keaton avait tenu sa promesse, il l'avait amenée pour lui faire du mal. Affolée, la brune finit par fixer son regard sur le visage de Patterson à sa droite, qui tentait de la maintenir sur…un lit ?

-« Patterson…c'est toi » ? croassa Jane d'une voix rauque et incertaine.

-« Oui », répondit la blonde d'un ton semblant étonnement soulagé.

-« Tu dois…partir…Keaton…il va revenir, il va…te faire du mal… », paniqua la brune en agrippant son poignet avec une force surprenante considérant son état.

-« Non Jane, Keaton est parti, tu es à l'hôpital. Il ne peut pas t'atteindre ici, tu es en sécurité », dit Patterson en essayant de la forcer à se rallonger.

-« Madame, est-ce que tout va bien » ? demanda une nouvelle voix depuis la porte. Fixant son attention vers le son malgré sa vision légèrement troublée, Jane paniqua à nouveau en remarquant le coupe-vent siglé FBI de l'agent. Ils devaient savoir que Shepherd lui avait donné une nouvelle mission ! Ils étaient venus pour l'arrêter !

-« Appelez un médecin, je crois qu'elle a rouvert ses points de sutures », exigea une autre voix sur sa gauche. Tournant la tête, Jane remarqua enfin Zapata, juste à côté de son lit, tenant son épaule gauche pour essayer de la forcer à s'allonger à nouveau. Zapata…elle était venue avec d'autres agents. Bien sûr elle avait demandé des renforts, sachant combien elle était dangereuse. D'une bourrade, ignorant la douleur flamboyant dans ses côtes, Jane s'écarta de l'autre brune et se blottit inconsciemment dans les bras de Patterson.

-« Patterson…ne la laisse pas me faire du mal », supplia-t-elle. Elle entendit le hoquet choqué de la blonde, alors que Zapata sursautait comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler.

-« Jane, Tasha ne va pas te faire de mal », essaya d'expliquer Patterson en jetant un regard désolé à Zapata. Sans répondre, Jane se cramponna plus fort à elle, alors que plusieurs infirmières et un médecin entraient dans la salle, repoussant Kurt, Nas, Reade, qui venaient manifestement d'arriver, et les autres agents loin de la porte.

-« Miss Shaw, Miss Shaw », tenta le médecin sans obtenir de réaction, « Jane » ? essaya-t-il ensuite captant enfin le regard de la brune. « Je suis le docteur Campbell. Vous souffrez de plusieurs blessures assez graves, il faut rester allongée », dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Mais en réponse Jane essaya de reculer encore plus loin de lui, et de se rapprocher de Patterson, manquant tomber du lit. Elle sentit quelque chose lâcher dans son ventre, et sa chemise d'hôpital se teinta bientôt de rouge. En arrière-plan, elle crut entendre Reade jurer en voyant le sang et Weller exiger qu'on le laisse entrer. Mais c'était impossible, sa santé ne les intéressait pas…n'est-ce pas ?

-« Ils vont m'emmener…ils veulent me faire du mal », balbutia la brune en regardant confusément Kurt et Reade qui essayaient de rejoindre Zapata dans la pièce malgré les infirmières, et les agents toujours à la porte avec Nas. Comprenant enfin le problème, le médecin se tourna vers l'équipe.

-« D'accord, petite crise de panique, tenta de dédramatiser l'homme. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas membres du corps médical sortent ».

-« Non », gémit désespérément Jane en s'agrippant à Patterson.

-« Tout le monde sauf la blonde alors », corrigea le médecin en regardant l'interaction de la jeune femme avec sa patiente. En dépit de leurs protestations, les membres de l'équipe furent repoussés en dehors de la pièce par les infirmières.

-« Nous avons besoin qu'elle se calme pour pouvoir poser de nouveaux points », enchaîna le docteur Campbell en saisissant une paire de gants sur un chariot mis à sa disposition par une infirmière, tout en regardant Patterson. Avec un hochement de tête, la blonde tourna à nouveau son attention vers Jane.

-« Jane, calme-toi. Tout le monde est sorti d'accord ? Regarde ». La brune jeta un regard hésitant autour d'elle, à part le médecin et une infirmière, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Patterson dans la chambre. La sentant se détendre un petit peu, la blonde se pencha pour saisir délicatement sa tête à deux mains, en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses ecchymoses, et plaça son visage bien en face du sien.

-« Je ne vais laisser personne te faire du mal d'accord ? Les agents qui sont dehors sont là pour te protéger de Keaton ». Jane la dévisagea de son seul œil valide, d'un air incertain.

-« Personne ne vas m'emmener » ? demanda-t-elle avec de la panique, et un soupçon d'espoir, dans la voix qui brisa le cœur de Patterson.

-« Non, personne ne va t'emmener nulle part, je le promet ». Semblant se calmer légèrement, Jane accepta l'aide de son amie et de l'infirmière pour se replacer dans le lit, serrant les dents devant la douleur qui déchirait ses côtes et son bras.

-« Nous allons augmenter les antidouleurs, dit calmement le médecin en tendant doucement la main vers son bras droit, mais vous devez arrêter de bouger, vous avez presque arraché votre intraveineuse ». Une lueur de panique apparut à nouveau dans les yeux de la brune, mais Patterson se pencha pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Le geste sembla apaiser Jane qui laissa l'homme replacer correctement le cathéter sur son bras, avant de soulever un pan de sa chemise d'hôpital.

-« Vous avez fait sauter la moitié de vos points de sutures », commenta-t-il d'un ton doux en levant les yeux vers sa patiente. « Le saignement n'est pas trop important mais à partir de maintenant vous devez éviter les mouvements brusques d'accord » ? Calmée par le contact de Patterson, Jane hocha docilement la tête et se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller.

-« Dans des cas comme le sien, les accès de paniques sont fréquents, vous devriez dire à vos collègues de ne pas le prendre trop personnellement », ajouta Campbell en regardant à nouveau l'analyste informatique.

-« En fait », avoua le blonde en se mordillant les lèvres tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Jane, « elle a quelques raisons de se méfier ».

-« Je vois, commenta l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle est encore un peu confuse en ce moment et ne se contrôle pas totalement. Son esprit doit osciller entre la réalité et les souvenirs de ce qu'elle a vécu. Ses réactions sont donc beaucoup plus instinctives et émotionnelles que ce dont vous devez avoir l'habitude de sa part, car son cerveau ne les filtre plus. Je vais allez dire à vos collègues qu'ils ne peuvent pas la voir tant qu'elle n'aura pas complétement repris pied dans la réalité », dit le médecin en se levant. Patterson le regarda sortir, sachant que cela n'allait pas vraiment plaire à l'équipe, surtout Weller. En attendant, elle devait s'assurer que Jane reste calme et essayer de la convaincre de parler.

-« Jane, je sais que ce que tu as vécu était horrible, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord » ? demanda-t-elle à la brune qui semblait regarder nerveusement vers la porte. Jane sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha doucement la tête.

-« Bien. Dès que tu iras mieux, il y aura beaucoup de choses que nous devons te raconter. Et par nous, je veux dire l'équipe ». Voyant Jane se raidir, Patterson se dépêcha d'enchainer : « Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas le droit de venir te voir. Mais à un moment, il faudra que tu acceptes de leur parler. Ils ont pris conscience qu'ils étaient horribles avec toi et ils veulent vraiment essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous ». Cette fois-ci la brune ne répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le mur.

-« D'accord, tu es sceptique je comprends. Mais je t'assure qu'ils ne te veulent pas de mal. De toute façon tu n'as pas à leur faire face pour le moment. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, si tu veux quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu n'as qu'à me demander ok » ? demanda doucement Patterson en regardant son amie qui avait plissé les lèvres pour monter sa contrariété. La réponse fut murmurée presque si faiblement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-« Oui…Je veux bien un câlin… ».

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 5_

 **Comme d'habitude, une petite review pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre ferait plaisir. ^^**

 _Dans le prochain chapitre_ :

L'équipe essayera de regagner la confiance de Jane, qui fera moins de crises de panique

Plus d'informations sur ce qu'est devenu Keaton

Roman fera son retour

14/12/2016


	6. Chap 6 - Le chemin de la guérison

Hello, voici le chapitre 6 de _Trahisons_.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à Emma, NoNaame et Ludi pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise, malheureusement à l'heure actuelle je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Ils sont assez longs (entre 15 et 20 pages words) et cela prend du temps pour d'une part écrire l'histoire (l'inspiration ne vient pas toujours au meilleur moment) et d'autre part la relire pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences et limiter les fautes d'orthographes. D'ici janvier-février les choses se calmeront peut-être au niveau professionnel et je serais peut-être en mesure de faire deux chapitres par semaines, mais rien n'est garanti encore.

…

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : L'équipe sauve Jane en donnant l'assaut sur le lieu où elle est détenue, mais Shepherd et ses hommes parviennent à s'échapper. Jane est conduite à l'hôpital où elle est atteinte d'une crise de panique, pensant que l'équipe lui veut du mal. Le médecin fait sortir tous les agents de sa chambre à l'exception de Patterson.

…

.

 **Chapitre 6 - Le chemin de la guérison**

…

.

 _QG de Sandstorm_

Roman regarda lentement autour de lui, tentant d'évaluer les dégâts. Plusieurs hommes gisaient dans des mares de sang un peu partout dans la pièce et plusieurs tables avaient été renversées dans la lutte, fracassant les ordinateurs au sol alors que plusieurs cartes étaient piétinées ou déchirées.

-« Nous aurions dû déplacer le QG quand Cade a fait défection », grommela un des hommes.

-« Nous l'avons sous-estimé », admit difficilement Shepherd en promenant un regard furieux autour d'elle.

-« Cet enfoiré est doué », grogna l'homme. « Il a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici sans se faire repérer, neutraliser les hommes présent dans la pièce et fuir avec la puce ».

-« Comment ? Nous avons plusieurs dizaines d'hommes ici, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est venu sécuriser le centre de commandement » ? rétorqua sa supérieure en le regardant d'un œil noir.

-« Il a placé une charge incendiaire avec une minuterie dans la grange près de l'armurerie. Tout le monde s'est précipité là-bas pour éviter que le feu ne se propage aux munitions et cause une réaction en chaîne », répondit l'homme en déglutissant difficilement. Shepherd le dévisagea un moment, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher leurs actions à ses hommes. Vu la quantité d'explosifs et de munitions diverses stockée à cet endroit, Cade aurait pu causer bien plus de dégâts. La femme se tourna vers son fils pour lui demander d'essayer de pister Cade, mais remarqua son air absent. Avec un soupir, Shepherd maudit à nouveau sa fille pour les avoir trahit. Maintenant Roman était focalisé sur sa sœur et le connaissant il serait inutile jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien.

-« Va la voir », dit-elle à contrecœur. Roman leva des yeux surpris vers elle.

-« Va voir ta sœur », répéta Shepherd, sachant qu'il allait falloir plusieurs heures à Roman pour localiser l'hôpital où elle avait été évacuée, puis s'assurer que Remi…Jane…allait bien. Autant d'heures où elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses compétences…mais au moins il reviendrait plus concentré. Une petite partie d'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour ce que sa fille avait vécu, mais était impitoyablement écrasée par la colère de savoir qu'elle avait abandonné leur cause.

Le jeune homme ne lui fit pas répéter à nouveau et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Il se moquait complétement que Cade ait pris la puce et compromit le plan. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir vers Remi, sa sœur qui avait avoué avoir trahi leur organisation, mais qui avait été torturé à plusieurs reprises pour les informations qu'elle ne possédait pas. Le souvenir de son corps brisé et ensanglanté lui revint en mémoire. Peu importait en fait qu'elle ait donné des informations au FBI, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, et il devait juste être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Passant devant les hommes et femmes qui transportaient les armes ailleurs, il grimpa dans sa voiture et partit en trombe. Il ne ralentit qu'à l'approche de la ville, se faire arrêter maintenant pour excès de vitesse serait stupide et n'aiderait pas Remi. Vu son état, les secours avaient sûrement dû la conduire vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Connaissant le point de départ de l'ambulance, il était facile de déterminer le plus probable. S'il se trompait il n'aurait qu'à passer au suivant. Évitant les caméras avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il à la secrétaire avec son air le plus affolé, ma sœur a été évacuée ici. Où est-elle ? Je dois la voir ».

-« Calmez-vous monsieur, quel est son nom ». Il se doutait que le FBI n'avait pas dû faire admettre sa sœur sous le nom de « Doe », mais il avait la parade. « Elle s'appelle Jane, on la reconnait facilement elle est couverte de tatouages ».

-« Oh oui, la pauvre fille qui a été torturée, la moitié du personnel en parle », commença la femme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-« Torturée » ! s'exclama Roman en essayant d'avoir l'air à la fois horrifié et affolé, « le FBI ne m'a pas parlé de ça » ! Intérieurement, il était cependant soulagé d'avoir localisé sa sœur au premier essai.

-« Je suis désolée », s'excusa l'infirmière consciente que c'était normalement au médecin traitant de donner ces informations. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est protégée par plusieurs agents ».

-« Où est sa chambre, je dois la voir… »

-« Bien sûr, chambre 406, c'est au quatrième étage, près de l'ascenseur », lui dit la femme d'un air gêné. Lui donnant ses remerciements avec l'air abattu le plus convaincant qu'il pouvait produire, Roman se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, attendant que la femme tourne le dos pour ensuite opter pour les escaliers.

…

.

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane_

-« Oui…Je veux bien un câlin… ». Les mots furent prononcés si faiblement que Patterson faillit ne pas les entendre. Le cœur de la blonde battit plus vite, animé de sentiments contradictoires. Une part d'elle-même était ravie que Jane ait d'elle une opinion assez positive pour faire cette demande. Mais une autre était inquiète de ce que cela pouvait traduire de son état d'esprit. Normalement Jane était toujours forte et relativement distante. Même avant son arrestation, lorsque l'ambiance dans l'équipe était plus chaleureuse, elle n'avait que rarement initié un contact physique. Sauf avec Weller, mais ce qui existait entre ces deux-là était assez particulier.

-« Bien sûr », souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers Jane. La brune se redressa légèrement, autant que le lui permettaient les vagues de douleurs dans son ventre, et referma des bras hésitants sur son amie, la tête appuyée contre son épaule gauche. Patterson lui rendit son étreinte, en veillant cependant à ne pas serrer trop fort pour ne pas appuyer sur ses contusions. Entendant le léger grognement de douleur de la patiente, Patterson voulut se dégager mais elle sentit les bras de Jane se resserrer un peu plus autour de son cou.

-« Ok, Jane, je n'ai rien contre les câlins mais dans ton état tu dois rester allongée le plus possible. Je te promets tous les câlins que tu voudras dès que tu iras mieux », dit-elle à la brunette en se dégageant doucement. Avec un petit soupir, Jane relâcha son étreinte et se replaça sur son lit en faisant la grimace.

-« La pompe à morphine est ici », indiqua la blonde en pointant le petit bouton près de sa main droite du doigt. « Si la douleur devient trop forte tu appuis juste une fois pour augmenter un peu les antidouleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas les médecins ont déjà calculé la quantité maximale que ton corps pouvais supporter et tu ne peux pas t'administrer une dose dangereuse par erreur ». Jane hocha légèrement la tête mais ne fit aucun geste vers le bouton.

-« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux entendre le diagnostic des médecins » ? demanda Patterson un peu hésitante. « Je veux dire c'est ton corps alors tu dois sentir ce qui ne va pas mais…un avis professionnel est différent non » ? Remarquant son air mal à l'aise la brune essaya de sourire à son amie mais ne parvint qu'à produire une espèce de grimace. La blonde prit tout de même cela comme un encouragement.

-« Ok, alors…les coups que tu as reçus…ont fêlé quatre de tes côtes. Ton nez et ton avant-bras gauche sont cassés, et tu souffres d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Pour les fractures, il faudra environ six semaines pour que les os se ressoudent. Pour les côtes il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part beaucoup de repos le temps que cela guérisse tout seul. Ton œil gauche est enflé à cause du coup que tu as reçus, lorsque l'œdème aura régressé, ta vision restera un peu flou de ce côté pendant quelques temps, mais les médecins disent que tout reviendra à la normale ensuite. La coupure que tu as au ventre est assez profonde et a nécessité 15 points de sutures. Mais comme les contusions, elle ne devrait pas laisser de cicatrice importante. Les marques de…brûlures électriques devraient elles aussi disparaitre avec le temps. Les muscles de tes épaules ont été hypertendus et tu devras suivre un programme de rééducation pour éliminer le tissu cicatriciel et retrouver de la mobilité. Ton corps souffre également d'une légère déshydratation et de malnutrition, mais nous allons corriger tout ça », termina Patterson avec un entrain un peu forcé, en faisant attention à ne pas mentionner les causes de tous ces dégâts.

Jane étudia un moment la question, et se renfrogna en frissonnant lorsque son cerveau embrumé lui renvoya des flashs de la façon dont elle avait reçu toutes ses blessures. Les mauvaises nouvelles concernaient surtout son bras et ses côtes. Tant que les os ne seraient pas consolidés sa mobilité et sa capacité à se défendre étaient fortement compromises. Ce qui voulait dire que dans son état elle était incapable d'échapper à qui que ce soit, pensa Jane en regardant les agents faire de grands gestes à travers les stores semi-ouverts. Manifestement l'équipe avait une discussion animée avec le médecin. En dépit des assurances de Patterson, elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils se préoccuperaient de son état au point de la placer sous protection. Non, se dit-elle intérieurement, ils avaient sûrement prévu de l'arrêter pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être pour avoir donné des informations à Keaton… ? Son esprit était encore à moitié embrumé par les antidouleurs alors peut-être que dans un demi-sommeil elle avait lâché certaines informations...

Elle étouffa impitoyablement la petite lueur d'espoir qui lui disait que peut-être ils s'intéressaient vraiment à elle, et que Patterson avait raison en disant qu'ils regrettaient leur comportement. Non, ils n'avaient aucunes raisons de la protéger, alors les agents devaient être là pour une autre raison. Certainement pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'échappait pas avant que ses blessures ne soient suffisamment guéries pour qu'elle soit transférée. Un éclair de panique parcouru son esprit. S'ils n'avaient aucunes raisons de la garder, ils utilisaient sûrement la gentillesse de Patterson pour lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Maintenant que son esprit était un peu plus en forme qu'à son réveil, elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si…faible devant l'équipe. Sa survie dépendait de ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir pour eux, et la voir dans cet état n'allait pas vraiment encourager le FBI à la garder.

La brune tourna son attention vers Patterson qui lui tenait toujours la main et la regardait avec un air inquiet. La spécialiste informatique n'était pas une menteuse et elle était très mauvaise à dissimuler ses émotions donc ils ne devaient pas lui avoir fait part de leur plan. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, si ses supérieurs décidaient de l'arrêter à nouveau elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. En fait les seuls qui pourraient éventuellement lui éviter la prison, ou pire, étaient Nas et Kurt. Mais si Nas avait appris que Sandstorm avait découvert sa trahison, elle était à peu près sûre que cela signifiait la fin de leur accord. Le cas de Kurt était plus difficile. Une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de régler leurs différends, pour au moins redevenir…amis ? Mais brusquement l'une des informations que Keaton lui avait jetées au visage lui revint en mémoire. Non, Weller ne serait sûrement d'aucune aide. Il savait que Keaton allait revenir et n'avait rien dit, trop occupé à…faire ce qu'il faisait avec Nas. Elle voulait demander à Patterson si les agents devant la porte étaient vraiment là pour sa protection. Elle voulait demander où Keaton était allé ensuite. Mais la phrase qui sortit de sa bouche la surprit elle-même :

-« Nas avec Weller » ? marmonna-t-elle avant de se maudire mentalement. Ce n'était absolument pas sa priorité, elle y avait beaucoup d'autres choses plus vitales pour sa survie qu'elle devait savoir. Mais sa bouche traitresse semblait en avoir décidé autrement. La question surprit Patterson qui attendait plutôt des interrogations sur la façon dont l'équipe se sentait envers elle ou sur sa propre sécurité.

-« Euh…ce n'est pas très clair en fait », répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante, se demandant si elle devait dire à Jane que l'équipe avait appris la nouvelle en même temps qu'elle. Elle-même n'avait aucune idée de la nature exacte de la relation entre Weller et l'agent de la NSA, même si elle était personnellement contre, tout comme Tasha. L'air embarrassé de Jane lui apprit que la question lui avait échappé, sans doute parce que son esprit tournait au ralenti sous l'effet des médicaments. Ceci-dit, si elle s'inquiétait d'une possible reprise de sa…relation, ou quelle que soit la connexion qu'ils partageaient, avec Weller, c'est qu'il y avait encore un espoir de retour à des choses plus normales. « Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il a été inquiet pour toi dès qu'il a su que tu as été enlevée par Keaton. Honnêtement, ajouta la blonde en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire timide, il avait l'air vraiment prêt à le tuer à mains nues quand il a vu ce que ce salaud t'a fait. Et Tasha et Reade sont furieux contre lui aussi ».

Jane lui renvoya un regard aussi dubitatif qu'elle pouvait avec son seul œil valide, mais Patterson sembla recevoir le message :

-« Ok, je peux comprendre que tu n'y crois pas, vu que nous n'avons pas été très…sympathique avec toi depuis ton retour… » commença la blonde avant d'être coupée par son amie : « Non ! Toi tu as toujours été correcte avec moi, tu es la seule à m'avoir parlé comme à un être humain normal et pas juste un…indic », cria presque Jane avant de se mettre à tousser en raison de sa gorge sèche, gémissant devant la douleur qui déchirait à nouveau ses côtes.

-« D'accord, d'accord, calme toi », lui répondit Patterson en se précipitant vers la petite table à côté du lit pour lui donner un verre d'eau. Jane accepta le précieux liquide avec empressement et but aussi rapidement que possible. La fraicheur de l'eau lui rappela ce que Patterson venait de lui dire sur la déshydratation, et elle savoura la sensation apaisante, avant de redonner le gobelet à son amie.

-« Un autre » ? demanda celle-ci, gagnant un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Cette fois-ci la brune but plus lentement, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Patterson. « Je reprends. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'ont pas été sympathiques avec toi. Et quand Keaton t'a enlevé cela a été un peu la panique. Tasha a fouillé toute ta rue et la moitié des immeubles autour pour essayer de trouver des témoins ».

-« Pourquoi » ? demanda la brune perplexe. Entendre que Zapata avait fait autant d'effort pour la retrouver était étrange, puisqu'elle était la plus virulente envers elle depuis des semaines. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer un tel changement ?

-« Eh bien ton enlèvement a causé un choc c'est certain, mais c'est surtout le fait de voir tes dessins qui nous a tous bouleversé », dit Patterson avant de se rendre compte de son erreur en voyant Jane pâlir. Ses dessins…ils avaient trouvé ses cahiers…À cette idée la brune se mit à trembler. Lorsque Borden lui avait proposé l'idée, elle avait été hésitante. Mais se confier, même uniquement sur un morceau de papier, l'avait aidé à tenir le coup alors que le monde entier semblait lui en vouloir. Le fait que Borden n'avait jamais insisté pour lire son journal lui avait progressivement permit de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait lire à quiconque, mais elle avait montré certains des dessins représentant ses cauchemars au psychiatre. Mais maintenant, si le FBI avait récupéré le carnet de dessin et son journal, alors tous ses secrets allaient sortir au grand jour. Y compris les petits détails sur sa vie d'avant, que Roman lui avait confiés, et qu'elle avait précieusement gardés pour elle, par peur que quelqu'un ne s'en serve comme moyen de pression.

Pire encore, l'équipe allait apprendre tous les détails sur la façon dont Sandstorm l'avait poussé à piéger Mayfair, ainsi que les détails sur sa mort. Kurt…Kurt allait apprendre qu'elle avait couché avec Oscar… Ils allaient apprendre le détail de tout ce que la CIA lui avait fait subir durant ces trois mois. Une part d'elle-même en avait honte et ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, d'autant que jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient contentés de la détester, mais n'avaient montré aucun intérêt ni aucune sympathie pour ce qu'elle avait enduré. À moins que…à moins qu'ils ne sachent déjà, ce qui expliquait la présence des agents devant sa porte. Maintenant que les détails étaient sortis à l'air libre le FBI devait avoir décidé qu'elle ne méritait pas de rester libre, même pour aider à combattre Sandstorm. Brusquement, son esprit revint au présent lorsque Patterson lui secoua la main droite, assez fort pour attirer son attention mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

-« Jane, Jane, respire ! Calme toi, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » supplia la blonde en voyant son amie commencer à paniquer et sa respiration se faire plus difficile. La voix de l'analyste informatique attira à nouveau l'attention de Jane. Patterson ne connaissait probablement pas le contenu du journal, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi gentille avec elle. Elle n'avait vu que les dessins, ce qui expliquait sa pitié, mais si elle apprenait tout le reste...alors elle la détesterait. L'idée de perdre sa seule amie était insupportable mais à ce moment les mots prononcés par la femme avec son visage sur la vidéo que lui avait montré Oscar lui revinrent en mémoire « Tout ce qui t'arrive, tu te l'es infligée à toi-même ». Absolument tout était de sa faute. Des gens étaient morts depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de l'équipe, tout ça à cause de ce stupide plan qu'elle était censée avoir préparé avec Sandstorm. Elle ne méritait pas une amie comme Patterson, surtout après avoir causé la mort de son petit-ami.

Le cœur lourd de culpabilité, elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais la blonde ne la laissa pas faire.

-« Jane, je vais te les ramener, d'accord ? Arrête de t'agiter tu vas te faire du mal ».

-« Je le mérite », souffla la brune d'un ton douloureux en fuyant son regard. Elle sentit la main de Patterson s'immobiliser net et l'entendit prendre une forte inspiration.

-« Ne dit pas ça » ! gronda d'un coup la jeune femme en se penchant pour forcer son regard à rencontrer le sien. « Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs mais personne ne mérite ce que tu as subi » !

-« Des gens sont morts à cause de moi » ! protesta Jane d'une voix désespérée. « Mayfair, Kantor, ils sont morts parce qu'ils m'ont fait confiance alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû ! David est mort en enquêtant sur mes tatouages, sur le plan auquel j'ai participé avec Sandstorm » !

-« Jane, tu dois arrêter de te blâmer pour tout ce qui arrive autour de toi » ! siffla furieusement Patterson. « Est-ce que tu as appuyé sur la détente pour tuer Mayfair et Kantor ? Est-ce que tu as tenu…le couteau…qui a tranché…la gorge de David » ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus douloureux.

-« Non. Mais cela ne change rien. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver » !

-« Les sauver ?! Tu parles de Mayfair et Kantor ? Jane ils sont morts tous les deux sous tes yeux » ?

-« Oui », gémit désespérément la brune. « Quand Oscar lui a tiré dessus…Mayfair…Mayfair n'est pas morte tout de suite. J'ai essayé…d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il y a avait du sang, tellement de sang, et je n'avais que mes mains », dit-elle en regardant ses mains comme si elle s'attendait à les voir encore couverte d'hémoglobine. « J'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée, je l'ai supplié de ne pas mourir…mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Et Kantor…J'ai essayé de convaincre Roman qu'il devait rester en vie, mais Shepherd lui avait donné des ordres, et il pensait qu'elle ne me ferait pas confiance si Kantor survivait. Comme je ne pouvais pas le faire, il lui a…il lui a tiré dans la tête avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir. Mais je ne voulais pas ça, je te le jure » ! Gémit Jane, tentant à la fois de convaincre Patterson et de se convaincre elle-même.

-« Oh Jane… », souffla la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, au contraire de Shepherd ». Son cœur se serra en voyant l'air misérable de son amie. La brune semblait tellement convaincue d'être responsable de tout ce qui arrivait de mal autour d'elle. Combattant les larmes qui menaçaient maintenant de couler le long de ses joues, elle se pencha pour recommencer à caresser les cheveux de Jane en la voyant se mettre à pleurer.

-« Tout va s'arranger Jane, lui murmura-t-elle, nous savons que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour éviter tout ça ». Tout en disant ces mots, l'analyste remarqua que la brune luttait pour essayer de stopper ses pleurs. La connaissant, elle savait que Jane n'aimait pas paraître faible devant qui que ce soit, un mécanisme de défense sûrement renforcé par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées récemment. « Tu n'as pas à te soucier de paraitre forte tout le temps Jane, après ce que tu as vécue tu as le droit de pleurer » reprit-elle. Comme encouragée par ses mots, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Durant de longues minutes les deux femmes restèrent ainsi, Jane pleurant et Patterson lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Puis, petit à petit la brune se calma et ses larmes se tarirent progressivement.

Voyant Jane un peu calmée, mais aussi épuisée à en juger par son œil intact qui se fermait presque tout seul, Patterson se releva lentement et dit d'une voix douce :

-« Je vais sortir quelques instants pour récupérer tes carnets auprès de Tasha, d'accord ? Je vais m'assurer que personne d'autre ne voit ce qu'il y a dedans et je reviens tout de suite. En attendant repose-toi un peu ».

-« Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que je meure en Afghanistan », marmonna Jane d'une voix trainante dans un demi-sommeil, inconsciente de l'effet que ses mots venus du cœur avaient sur Patterson. La blonde regarda une dernière fois son amie les yeux maintenant clos, et sortit de la pièce en se mordant les lèvres.

…

.

 _Couloir menant à la chambre de Jane, quelques minutes plus tôt_

De mauvaise humeur, Weller entra presque en collision avec Reade en sortant de l'ascenseur situé à quelques portes de la chambre de Jane.

-« Mauvaises nouvelles » ? demanda l'agent en avisant l'air renfrogné de son chef et de Nas juste derrière lui.

-« Keaton a essayé de récupérer Winter », grogna Kurt.

-« Quoi ?! Quand ça » ?

-« Pendant que l'équipe donnait l'assaut sur l'entrepôt pour libérer Jane ». Répondit Nas. « Il s'est présenté avec deux agents sur le tarmac de l'aéroport et a essayé de se faire remettre Winter à la descente de l'avion. Heureusement pour nous, les agents de la NSA qui l'escortaient ont refusé de lui confier le prisonnier et l'ont emmené directement aux bureaux du FBI ».

-« Il s'est servi de Jane comme diversion… », spécula Reade en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais d'où viennent ces agents » ?

-« Probablement…Quant à savoir d'où viennent ces hommes, ce sont sûrement les membres de son équipe », soupira Weller en se frottant la barbe.

-« Je croyais que Sandstorm les avaient tués en donnant l'assaut » ?

-« D'après la scientifique les empreintes des deux hommes morts à l'entrée du sous-sol correspondent à celles de deux individus connus du NYPD pour des affaires criminelles diverses. Ce sont aussi des complices connus du chauffeur retrouvé mort. Le seul agent de la CIA mort semble être celui qui a brisé le bras de Jane. Notre hypothèse est que Keaton a embauché ces gros bras pour garder le bâtiment pendant que ses hommes torturaient Jane », soupira Nas clairement frustrée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas » ? demanda soudain Weller en regardant plusieurs membres du corps médical se précipiter vers la chambre de Jane. Les trois agents hâtèrent le pas, arrivant juste à temps pour entendre Jane crier.

Par-dessus la masse des infirmières, Weller aperçut Jane se débattre sur son lit puis se réfugier contre Patterson alors que le médecin tentait de la calmer. Il entendit Reade à côté de lui jurer, et remarqua la chemise de Jane se colorer en rouge. Il devina instantanément que sa lutte avait dû rouvrir sa blessure au ventre, et essaya de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Tasha à côté du lit regardait la scène, étrangement sans réactions.

-« Laissez-moi passer, je dois la voir » ! exigea Kurt en essayant de contourner les infirmières.

-« Ils vont m'emmener…ils veulent me faire du mal », les mots de Jane figèrent momentanément l'équipe sur place. Puis sur ordre du médecin, les infirmières forcèrent ensuite tout le monde, excepté Patterson, à sortir de la pièce. Alors que la porte se refermait, Weller et ses agents échangèrent des regards légèrement stupéfaits.

-« Bon sang, il s'est passé quoi là-dedans » ? demanda Reade en regardant Zapata. Devinant que la question allait dériver vers des choses confidentielles, Nas se tourna vers les deux agents en faction qui avaient eux aussi l'air un peu surpris par les évènements. « Nous allons rester ici, vous devriez aller prendre un peu de repos ». Après un signe de tête de Weller pour donner son accord, les deux hommes quittèrent leur poste, et une fois les infirmières reparties vaquer à leurs occupations, tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Tasha.

-« Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop », marmonna celle-ci manifestement secouée. « Au début nous attendions avec Patterson et puis Jane a commencé à remuer. Il a fallu un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille complétement, et c'est là qu'elle a vraiment commencé à s'agiter. Elle devait repenser à ce que Keaton lui a fait, car à peine éveillée elle s'est mise à paniquer et à se débattre. Ensuite elle a remarqué Patterson et lui a dit de partir, en disant que Keaton allait lui faire du mal. J'ai eu peur qu'elle rouvre ses blessures alors j'ai demandé à un des agents en faction d'appeler un médecin. À la réflexion ce n'était pas une bonne idée ».

-« Elle a paniqué encore plus », devina Nas.

-« Oui », soupira Tasha. « Elle a remarqué les agents à la porte, puis moi. Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle s'est réfugiée contre Patterson en lui demandant…de m'empêcher de lui faire du mal ». Tous pouvaient voir que l'événement l'avait attristé. Connaissant Zapata, Reade et Weller savait que sa prise de conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane était venue avec un profond désir de réparer les choses. Et visiblement le chemin à parcourir risquait d'être long.

Alors que Reade ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour remonter le moral de sa coéquipière, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin et l'infirmière sortirent de la chambre.

-« Comment va-t-elle » ? demanda aussitôt Kurt.

-« En se débattant Miss Shaw a arraché la moitié de ses points de sutures, ce qui a entrainé un nouveau saignement heureusement modéré. Ses autres blessures ne semblent pas s'être aggravées mais j'ai augmenté ses antidouleurs. Après ce qu'elle a subi je m'étonne cependant qu'elle soit aussi réactive. Je suis presque sûr que si votre collègue n'avait pas été là pour la calmer elle aurait réussi à se lever et à partir malgré son état ».

-« Jane est…très…résistante à la douleur », marmonna Zapata en évitant à son esprit de s'attarder sur ce qui avait rendu la brune aussi endurante.

-« C'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Concernant son état mental, comme je l'expliquais à l'autre agent, Miss Shaw est encore un peu confuse en ce moment et ne contrôle pas totalement ses réactions. À l'heure actuelle celles-ci sont beaucoup plus instinctives et émotionnelles que ce dont vous devez avoir l'habitude de sa part. Cela est en grande partie dû au fait qu'avec la fatigue et les médicaments son esprit doit pour le moment osciller entre la réalité et les souvenirs de ce qu'elle a vécu. Ce n'est pas inhabituel et vous ne devriez pas le prendre personnellement. Pour le moment son esprit est trop confus pour lui permettre de distinguer clairement vos intentions envers elle. À moins que comme me l'a dit votre amie, Miss Shaw ait certaines raisons de se méfier de vous » ? Le regard honteux qu'échangèrent les agents du FBI répondit presque à lui seul à sa question.

-« Oui, en quelque sorte. Disons qu'elle a des raisons de douter que nous voulons l'aider », avoua Weller mal-à-l'aise.

-« Je vois. Dans ce cas je suis désolé, mais tant qu'elle n'aura pas complétement repris pied dans la réalité, vous ne pourrez pas la voir. Si elle vous perçoit comme une menace, cela ne fera qu'aggraver son état et provoquer d'autres crises de paniques ».

-« Mais nous devons la voir » ! protesta Kurt en faisant un pas comme pour entrer dans la pièce avant d'être retenu par Reade. « Il y a eu beaucoup de…mésententes entre nous, mais si nous lui expliquons les choses cela devrait l'aider non » ? Le médecin soupira en réponse : « Je vais demander à un collègue psychiatre de venir l'évaluer, mais honnêtement vous devriez juste attendre et lui laisser le temps de traiter les choses. Le traumatisme qu'elle a subit n'est pas anodin, et tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête à s'ouvrir toute tentative de forcer les choses pourrait avoir de graves conséquences ».

-« Désolé doc, intervint Reade, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. D'habitude Jane est toujours…forte, impassible…Nous avons toujours eu l'impression que presque rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ».

-« Ce type de comportement n'est souvent qu'une façade, à la fois pour le patient et pour le monde qui l'entoure. Si Miss Shaw a passé un temps prolongé dans un milieu hostile, elle s'est probablement blindée émotionnellement pour ne pas souffrir, et se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne dépendait de personne. De la même façon, ne montrer aucune faiblesse est devenu un mécanisme de survie pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et donc plus de souffrances. Pour le moment elle semble se reposer beaucoup sur votre collègue, ce qui est une chance. Avec du temps elle parviendra peut-être à la convaincre de s'ouvrir ».

-« Combien de temps avant qu'elle soit prête à nous parler » ? demanda en s'agitant nerveusement Zapata.

-« Difficile à dire. Cela pourrait prendre quelques heures, comme quelques jours ou quelques semaines, en fonction de sa vitesse de récupération. Mais lorsqu'elle acceptera de vous reparler je vous conseille d'être très prudent dans ce que vous lui direz, autant sur le fond que sur la forme, car elle est susceptible de faire des crises de panique si elle se sent menacée. Comme ma collègue aux urgences a dû vous le dire, son estime d'elle-même semble faible et vous pourriez faire beaucoup de dégâts si vous lui donnez de nouvelles raisons de vous craindre ». À peine l'homme eu-t-il terminé et quitté le couloir, que Patterson sortit en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, puis s'effondra en larme dans les bras d'une Tasha surprise.

-« Patterson ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Jane va bien ? » demanda Weller alarmé.

-« Nooonnn », gémit la blonde en continuant à sangloter sur l'épaule de Zapata.

-« Patron arrête, tu ne peux pas rentrer comme une furie dans sa chambre, elle va paniquer », dit fermement Reade en retenant Kurt qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

-« De plus Jane à l'air de dormir, constata Nas en regardant à travers les stores semi-ouverts, nous devons la laisser se reposer ». Avec un grognement dépité, Weller abandonna sa tentative pour aller voir Jane, et tourna son attention vers Patterson, attendant qu'elle se calme. Finalement la blonde stoppa ses larmes et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie.

-« Ok, Patterson, si tu te sens mieux, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé » ? demanda gentiment Reade en surveillant Weller du coin de l'œil. Acceptant avec gratitude le mouchoir tendu par Zapata, Patterson s'essuya nerveusement les yeux et commença son récit.

-« Quand le médecin vous a dit de sortir j'ai réussi à calmer un peu Jane pour qu'il puisse refaire ses points. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en voyant les agents à la porte elle a complétement paniqué… »

-« Oui ça nous avions remarqué, mais pourquoi » ? demanda Weller frustré.

-« Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'ils venaient pour l'arrêter ». Ignorant les soupirs consternés de l'équipe, Patterson poursuivit : « Je suis parvenue à lui faire accepter qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'ils étaient là pour sa protection, et ensuite elle m'a demandé…un câlin. »

-« Un câlin » ? fit Reade surprit par la nouvelle. Jane n'était pas du genre démonstrative, et pour qu'elle demande de l'affection comme cela, il fallait qu'elle se sente vraiment mal.

-« Oui. Moi aussi j'ai été étonnée au début, mais elle avait l'air tellement…vulnérable et triste. Donc nous avons fait un câlin et ensuite nous avons parlé de ses blessures. Quand je lui ai dit que pour que ses côtes guérissent elle allait devoir beaucoup se reposer elle a eu l'air…je ne sais pas, inquiète je dirai, c'était…bizarre ».

-« En fait, la coupa Nas, c'est assez logique. Pour Jane, qui a une forte personnalité, se retrouver sans défense doit être très dur à supporter. Surtout si elle se méfie de nous au point de craindre que nous l'arrêtions ».

-« Je vois… Mais elle n'avait pas totalement l'air d'être elle-même. Normalement la Jane que nous connaissons aurait posé des questions sur Keaton ou sur sa sécurité, mais la première chose qu'elle m'a demandée n'avait rien à voir ».

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'était » ? demanda Tasha.

-« Elle voulait savoir si…si Weller et Nas sortaient vraiment ensemble », marmonna la blonde avec hésitation en les regardant d'un air gêné. Kurt rougit légèrement et détourna le regard mais Nas resta impassible.

-« Drôle de sens des priorités », gloussa légèrement Zapata. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine tension sexuelle entre Weller et Jane avant…avant son arrestation. Les choses s'étaient dégradées depuis mais visiblement une partie de l'ancienne Jane était toujours là. Espérant peut-être un retour à la normale, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-« Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre alors j'ai plus ou moins esquivé la question ».

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit calmement Nas, ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'agent Weller et moi est purement physique, il n'y a rien de romantique dans notre…arrangement ». Les trois agents fixèrent leur chef, qui semblait maintenant perdu dans la contemplation de Jane à travers la vitre. Il était évident que depuis quelques heures la brune était retournée tout en haut de sa liste de priorités.

-« Ok », acquiesça prudemment Patterson. « Ensuite je lui ai raconté comment nous avions remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, surtout toi Tasha. Elle a eu l'air surprise que nous nous soyons donnés autant de mal pour elle », ajouta la blonde d'un air dépité. « Puis je lui ai dit que nous avions pris conscience que nous étions horrible avec elle et elle s'est mise en colère. Elle a dit que j'étais la seule à être gentille avec elle et c'est là que j'ai fait une erreur… »

-« Quelle erreur » ? demanda Weller d'un ton brusque.

-« Je voulais tellement lui faire comprendre que vous étiez désolé et que vous vouliez une chance de vous expliquer que j'ai dit que nous avions vu ses dessins », avoua Patterson d'un air contrit.

-« Oh merde, souffla Reade, elle n'a pas dû bien le prendre ».

-« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle a complétement paniqué, au point d'avoir du mal à respirer. Je pense qu'il y a des choses dedans qu'elle veut que personne ne voit. Elle m'a regardé comme si elle s'attendait à ce que d'un coup je la déteste. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de bouger pour ne pas se faire mal et elle m'a répondu que…qu'elle le méritait ». En parfaite synchronisation Reade et Tasha se mirent à jurer alors que Weller s'approchait de Patterson pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? Nous savons que Jane ne se pardonne pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et il faudra du temps pour que ce soit le cas. Est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose après » ?

-« Oui…elle m'a parlé…de la mort de Mayfair ». Patterson observa Weller se figer sur place, sa main tombant lentement de son épaule, alors que Reade et Tasha échangeaient des regards nerveux. Même entre eux ils ne parlaient presque pas de ce qui était arrivé à leur ancienne patronne tant le sujet était douloureux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit » ? demanda Zapata d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

-« Que Mayfair était morte dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas…quand nous l'avons interrogé avec le scanner et qu'elle a dit qu'Oscar avait tué Mayfair, j'avais l'impression que c'était…rapide ». Les autres agents échangèrent un regard, sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait partagé avec Patterson ce que Jane avait dit sur les derniers mots de leur chef, pour essayer de forcer Kurt à lui tirer dessus dans la rue, au début de son infiltration. « Elle a dit qu'Oscar avait fui après le coup de feu, mais qu'elle était restée pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais il y avait trop de sang et elle n'avait rien pour le faire. Elle m'a dit…qu'elle a supplié Mayfair de ne pas mourir, qu'elle était vraiment désolée et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ça. Vous auriez dû voir son regard…elle avait l'air tellement mal. Elle regardait ses mains comme si elle s'attendait encore à les voir couvertes de sang… ».

Weller ne dit rien, mais le raidissement de sa mâchoire indiquait assez à quel point cet aveu le touchait. Reade et Tasha vinrent chacun passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de la blonde, avant que Nas n'interrompe ce moment d'émotion :

-« C'est triste en effet, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ça qui vous a mise dans cet état ». Reade et Zapata lui jetèrent des regards noirs, écœurés par son manque d'empathie, mais Patterson regarda Weller.

-« Non, c'est quelque chose que Jane a dit quand je suis sortis de la chambre. Elle était à moitié endormie et je pense qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte, qu'elle…dévoilait autant ses émotions ». Avec une grande respiration, Patterson se décida à lâcher sa bombe « Jane a dit…qu'elle ne méritait pas une amie comme moi…et qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle…qu'elle meure en Afghanistan…pour éviter tout ça». Sa déclaration fit tressaillir Reade alors que Tasha se remettait à jurer en espagnol. Même Nas écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais eu tout de même la présence d'esprit de se placer devant la porte pour stopper Weller. Le choc avait fait virer le visage du directeur adjoint du FBI au blanc et ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il était possédé.

-« Agent Weller non », protesta Nas en restant entre lui et la porte.

-« Patron, stop, le supplia Patterson en lui agrippant le bras droit et en essayant de le tirer en arrière, à ton avis comment va réagir Jane si tu entre dans la chambre et que tu te jettes sur elle » ?

-« Mais elle ne va pas bien ! Elle a besoin… »

-« Pour le moment elle a besoin de dormir tranquillement. Maintenant que nous connaissons son état d'esprit, il faut laisser Patterson lui parler pour la convaincre de s'ouvrir », lui dit Tasha en se plaçant elle-aussi devant la porte.

-« C'est pour ça que je suis sortis d'ailleurs, je dois récupérer ses cahiers pour les lui rendre. Cela devrais la rassurer un peu ». Zapata sortit les deux objets de son manteau et les tendit à Patterson qui se glissa à nouveau dans la chambre en ignorant la tension régnant dans le couloir.

…

.

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane, cinq heures plus tard._

Lentement, Jane ouvrit son œil valide. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où elle était. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa dernière conversation avec Patterson avant que l'épuisement ne la frappe. La luminosité lui indiqua que la nuit était venue, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dormit plusieurs heures d'une traite. C'était étonnant, puisque d'habitude ses cauchemars ne lui accordaient que peu de répit. Mais pas cette fois. Sentant une pression chaude sur sa main droite, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête, pour voir une grosse main serrant la sienne. Trop grosse pour être celle de Patterson se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard remonta lentement le long d'un bras musclé, pour constater que Weller était endormi dans le fauteuil juste à côté de son lit.

Un léger sentiment de crainte l'envahi avant que son côté rationnel ne refasse surface. En rougissant légèrement, Jane se souvint de sa réaction paniquée et larmoyante en voyant Tasha et les agents autour d'elle. Maintenant que son esprit était un peu plus clair, elle se sentait honteuse de s'être montrée aussi faible et pathétique devant l'équipe. Même si le câlin de Patterson qu'elle avait gagné avait été très agréable (cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimée de temps en temps), la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie aux mains de Keaton et devant les menaces de Shepherd l'avait poussée à agir d'une manière qui n'était pas habituelle pour elle. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'équipe s'était donnée autant de mal pour la sauver, mais quelles que soient leurs raisons, essayer de fuir ne l'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Se rouler en boule et pleurer non plus d'ailleurs.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Kurt. Les révélations de Keaton lui avaient fait mal, mais peut-être avait-il menti ? Après tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle, Kurt méritait au moins une chance de s'expliquer. « Sauf qu'il ne t'a jamais accordé le même traitement », souffla la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais cette fois-ci Jane l'ignora. Kurt était actuellement endormi avec elle à l'hôpital et lui tenait la main alors…peut-être qu'il ne la détestait pas ? S'il avait l'intention de la faire arrêter il l'aurait simplement menottée au lit et ne se donnerait pas la peine de rester avec elle…n'est-ce pas ?

Profitant de l'instant, la jeune femme savoura la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait cette petite démonstration d'affection, la première depuis des mois, et observa l'agent endormi. Il avait l'air un peu crispé, et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, mais sa présence était tout de même très réconfortante. Alors qu'elle se demandait en rougissant si elle se sentirait encore mieux en étant plus près, son corps sembla essayer de se rapprocher de lui-même. Le mouvement lui arracha un grognement de douleur et d'un coup ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux grands ouverts de Weller, la faisant rougir encore plus. Elle essaya discrètement de retirer sa main mais l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher.

-« Jane », souffla l'agent du FBI en entendant son gémissement de douleur. « Est-ce que ça va » ? Il essaya de maîtriser le sentiment de panique qui montait en lui. Normalement d'après le médecin il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, mais Patterson avait dû s'absenter quelques instants et il était hors de question de laisser Jane seule. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir et qu'elle se réveillerait avant lui. Espérant de tout son cœur que la brune n'allait pas faire une nouvelle crise de panique, il attendit sa réponse.

-« Connus mieux », grogna la jeune femme en se repositionnant précautionneusement dans son lit. Weller se détendit un peu mais resta vigilant, craignant de faire un faux pas. Pour le moment il avait l'impression de parler à l'ancienne Jane, celle avec qui il partageait ses secrets avant de l'arrêter, pas la femme au masque stoïque qu'elle était devenue depuis son retour, ni la Jane terrifiée qu'il avait vu il y avait quelques heures à peine. Mais un seul geste brusque de sa part, une seule phrase malheureuse, et elle pourrait se refermer comme une huitre. Pourtant, il était tentant d'essayer de profiter de l'occasion pour lui expliquer les choses.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens » ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Jane le regarda d'un air légèrement inquiet et mal à l'aise, et il se dépêcha d'ajouter : « Il n'y a pas de piège, ni de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse Jane. Patterson a dû te le dire mais tu n'es pas la seule responsable de tout ce qui t'arrives ».

-« Vraiment » ? lui demanda la brune ouvertement sceptique.

-« Oui vraiment…Écoute, soupira Weller, je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dedans. Et peu importe ce que tu as fait ou crois avoir fait de mal, tu ne mérites pas ce que Keaton t'a fait subir ».

-« Si tu le dis », marmonna Jane d'un ton peu convaincu en détournant le regard. Weller voulait crier de rage en la voyant se rabaisser à nouveau. Il voulait la secouer et la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire prendre conscience que sa vie avait de la valeur pour lui. Mais il doutait qu'elle accepte de l'entendre maintenant, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Avec une petite pointe de satisfaction il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de retirer sa main de la sienne. Un petit progrès mais un progrès tout de même.

-« Je sais que tu ne t'attends pas à grand-chose de bon venant de nous mais…quand tu seras prête, nous aimerions juste une chance de t'expliquer nos raisons ».

-« Est-ce que c'est valable pour moi » ? lui demanda Jane d'un ton neutre en tournant à nouveau son regard vers lui. Dans ses yeux il pouvait lire la peur, l'incertitude mais aussi un peu d'espoir. Il se rendit compte que plus qu'être pardonnée, la brune voulait ce qu'on lui avait refusé jusqu'ici, une chance d'expliquer ses choix en détails. Une chance de ne plus porter le fardeau de ses erreurs seule.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il tranquillement. « Dès que tu t'en sentiras capable ».

-« Pas maintenant », dit immédiatement Jane d'un air légèrement paniqué. « Juste…pas maintenant ». Le dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle ressentait revenait lentement en pensant à la mission que lui avait confiée Shepherd. Pour les protéger elle allait devoir leur mentir encore, alors que ne plus avoir de secrets serait tellement libérateur…Peut être qu'elle pourrait faire les choses différemment cette fois-ci ? S'ils voulaient vraiment l'aider, elle pourrait leur confier que sa position au sein de Sandstorm était compromise. Et trouver avec eux le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde s'en sorte…Mais elle se sentait encore trop faible physiquement et mentalement pour ça. Du temps, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à toutes les éventualités, se dit la brune en regardant Kurt alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

-« Personne ne te presse Jane », répondit immédiatement Weller en la voyant s'agiter à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tous les progrès qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui, et ne voulait surtout pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de panique chez la jeune femme. Son téléphone bipa et il jeta un œil sur le texto entrant. « Patterson remonte de la cafétéria, elle était descendue téléphoner à Borden et boire un café. Dès qu'elle est là je vous laisse entre filles ». La perspective de revoir son amie sembla la calmer et il étouffa la petite pointe de jalousie qui montait en lui. « À quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu l'as maltraitée et ignorée pendant des semaines, lui tenir la main quelques minutes ne va pas tout arranger miraculeusement », souffla la petite voix dans sa tête.

Les deux attendirent dans un silence relativement inconfortable que Patterson entre dans la chambre. Puisque Weller n'avait pas répondu à son message, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Jane réveillée. Et encore moins à ce qu'elle et Weller se tiennent la main. Les deux avaient l'air gênés et mal à l'aise mais au moins Jane ne semblait pas aussi terrifiée qu'à son premier réveil.

-« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose » ? demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire innocent. Jane et Kurt la regardèrent étonnés, avant que la jeune femme ne se rende compte que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. Elle se dégagea doucement en essayant de cacher le rouge qui montait à ses joues. Heureuse de revoir un peu de l'ancienne Jane, Patterson regarda l'interaction avec amusement mais sans faire de commentaire alors que Weller quittait la pièce après un dernier au revoir.

-« Tu vas mieux » ? demanda la blonde en s'approchant du lit.

-« Je ne me sens pas d'humeur hystérique si c'est la question », répondit Jane d'un air embarrassé.

-« Jane, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, après ce que tu as traversé, il est normale d'avoir des réactions un peu…excessives… ». La brune lui répondit par un grognement avant de regarder autour d'elle.

-« Est-ce que tu as récupéré mes… »

-« Tes carnets ? Yep, ils sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit », répondit Patterson en les retirant pour les lui tendre, avant de remarquer son regard fixé sur elle. La patiente se mordilla les lèvres quelques instants, avant de sembler prendre une décision.

-« Est-ce que tu veux…est-ce que tu veux que je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé » ? demanda Jane d'un ton hésitant après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Elle avait confiance en Patterson, et peut-être qu'elle pouvait alléger un peu le poids qui pesait sur son cœur…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 6_

21/12/2016


	7. Chap 7 - Coeur à Coeur

Hello mes fidèles lecteurs, voici le chapitre 7 de _Trahisons_ , un peu en retard pour les raisons que j'ai mentionné dans l'OS de Noël 2. Cette fois-ci, je me concentre sur la relation Jane / Patterson, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

…

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité (l'histoire approche les 2000 vues grâce à vous) ainsi qu'à NoNaame pour ta enfin plutôt tes reviews lol.

Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes avec ça, même si je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu veux t'amuser à reprendre les idées pour les traduire en anglais. Je pense que tu trouveras rapidement plus amusant et intéressant d'écrire tes histoires à partir de tes propres idées, tout simplement parce que les miennes ne sont pas parfaites et ne cadreront pas forcément avec l'histoire que tu voudras raconter.

…

.

 **Disclaimer** : Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

À l'hôpital, Jane commence doucement à se remettre du choc du traumatisme qu'elle vient de vivre, et de la crise de panique dont l'équipe a été témoin. Les agents, par l'intermédiaire de Patterson parviennent à se faire une idée plus précise de l'état mental de la jeune femme, et à en apprendre plus sur la mort de Mayfair. Pendant ce temps, Roman infiltre l'hôpital pour trouver des informations sur l'état de santé de sa sœur.

…

.

 **Chapitre 7 - Cœur à cœur**

…

.

 _Hôpital, 4_ _ème_ _étage, quelques heures plus tôt_

Après avoir atteint l'étage indiqué, Roman entrebâilla la porte des escaliers pour observer la disposition des lieux. Il remarqua rapidement les deux agents du FBI en faction devant la chambre de sa sœur, et pesa avec soin ses options. Il pouvait les neutraliser pour entrer, mais rien ne disait que d'autres agents n'étaient pas à l'intérieur. Or, il avait vraiment besoin de quelques instants seul avec Remi pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Enfin dans la mesure où quelqu'un qui venait d'être torturé pendant des heures pouvait aller bien…Une bataille rangée contre des agents entrainés ne lui donnerait pas le temps dont il avait besoin, alors il allait devoir se montrer créatif, d'autant que sa sœur semblait ne pas approuver son recours systématique à la force. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle Remi, moins dure, moins en colère, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et tuer des agents fédéraux seulement pour lui parler ne ferait pas commencer cette discussion sur de bonnes bases.

Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une option, se faire passer pour un membre du personnel médical. Mais pour cela il fallait trouver une tenue, et attendre d'avoir plus d'informations sur le nombre d'agents présents. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son poste d'observation, un cri retentit. Roman reconnut sans mal la voix de sa sœur, et combattit l'instinct qui le poussait à se précipiter vers sa chambre. Par le petit espace entre le chambranle et la porte, il observa un médecin et plusieurs infirmières se précipiter vers l'origine des cris. Ensuite Weller, un membre de son équipe et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas arrivèrent devant la porte, et tentèrent d'entrer. Ils furent chassés hors de la pièce quelques instants plus tard par les infirmières, en compagnie de la Latina qui appartenait aussi à l'équipe de Weller. Une discussion animée sembla s'engager, avant que les deux agents en faction ne quittent leur poste sur un signe de tête du directeur adjoint du FBI.

Le médecin ressortit quelques instants plus tard et l'équipe se groupa autour de lui. Visiblement les nouvelles n'étaient pas à leur goût à en croire leur langage corporel. À peine le médecin partit, l'analyste blonde sortit à son tour de la chambre et s'effondra en larme contre sa coéquipière. Roman fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la chambre commençait à le ronger. Il observa Weller être retenu par ses agents alors qu'il voulait manifestement entrer dans la chambre, suite à quelque chose que la blonde venait de dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci retourna dans la pièce alors que Weller et la femme inconnue restaient dans le couloir. Les deux autres agents prirent l'ascenseur, certainement pour quitter l'hôpital et rentrer chez eux. Profitant du fait qu'ils ne regardaient pas dans sa direction, Roman ouvrit un peu plus la porte et se glissa dans le couloir. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea à l'opposé, cherchant l'un des vestiaires du personnel. En ayant trouvé un, il appuya nonchalamment sur la poignée, espérant que la porte soit déverrouillée. Bingo ! Entrant dans la pièce comme si il avait toutes les raisons de s'y trouver, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des casiers. Dans son dos il entendit quelqu'un finir de se changer, et quitter la pièce après avoir grogné un au-revoir sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. La fatigue des fins de garde avait du bon...

Une fois certain d'être seul, il fit le tour des casiers ouverts, cherchant une tenue d'infirmier à sa taille. Se faire passer pour un médecin serait plus risqué vu qu'il ne semblait y avoir qu'une poignée d'internes dans le service, loin de l'agitation qui régnait aux urgences. Et statistiquement la présence d'un nouvel infirmier passerait plus facilement inaperçue que celle d'un nouveau médecin. Ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme se dépêcha de se changer et quitta la pièce, à la recherche d'un nouveau poste d'observation.

Ramassant une planche posée sur un chariot dans le couloir, il fit mine de jeter un œil sur les feuilles accrochées dessus, tout en observant discrètement du coin de l'œil Weller et la femme qui se tenaient toujours devant la porte. Manifestement, ils avaient décidé de monter la garde, mais pour quelles raisons ? Le FBI avait déjà laissé deux fois la CIA torturer sa sœur, alors pourquoi la protéger maintenant ? À moins que…Bien sûr…Ils ignoraient que leur mère savait de sa trahison. Ils voulaient donc sûrement encore se servir d'elle. Il réprima difficilement une bouffée de colère en pensant au fait que le FBI l'avait forcée à trahir sa propre famille pour éviter d'être remise à la CIA. À en juger par l'attitude de son équipe et sa réaction plus tôt, Weller ne devait pas avoir reçu l'autorisation d'être dans la chambre, et il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction. Prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer, Roman se remit en mouvement et trouva enfin le poste idéal. Pour le moment, personne n'occupait la station d'accueil de l'étage puisque les heures de visites étaient terminées. Grâce aux écrans de vidéosurveillance sous le comptoir, il avait une vue nette sur le couloir menant à la chambre de Remi.

Le temps passant, il regarda Weller s'assoir sur un siège devant la porte de la chambre alors que la femme repartait. Avec la nuit qui avançait, les mouvements à l'étage devenaient moins nombreux. Une infirmière revint bientôt à l'accueil et engagea la discussion avec lui. Roman parvint sans trop de mal à la persuader qu'il était nouveau dans ce service et que rester ici ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la femme, qui accepta joyeusement sa proposition d'assurer l'accueil pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des chambres, accompagnée d'une aide-soignante. Lorsque la femme repassa devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, il engagea l'air de rien la conversation, faisant mine de s'inquiéter de la sécurité de la patiente. Bavarde, la jeune rousse au grand sourire lui confia qu'elle venait de changer la chemise ensanglantée de la jeune femme, babillant sur ses nombreux tatouages. Après quelques nouveaux échanges, Roman comprit que Remi dormait et qu'il n'y avait que la blonde avec elle dans la pièce.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, un agent de sécurité passa devant eux en leur jetant à peine un regard, occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone. Bien sûr cela l'arrangeait, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner mentalement devant un tel manque de professionnalisme. Depuis tout petit il avait été poussé à l'excellence dans tous les domaines liés au combat et à la surveillance, souvent de façon très brutale, et voir un tel comportement nonchalant le hérissait.

Puis la rousse repartit vaquer à ses occupations, et un mouvement sur l'écran attira à nouveau son attention. Les deux agents précédemment de garde devant la porte venaient de revenir à leur poste, cette fois sans leur coupe-vent siglé trop repérable. Presque au même moment, la jolie blonde sortit de la chambre et échangea quelques mots avec Weller, qui entra dans la pièce pendant que la jeune femme prenait l'ascenseur.

Il n'y resta pas plus d'une demi-heure, et ressortit dès que la blonde revint. Après quelques mots aux agents en faction, il prit lui aussi l'ascenseur, sans doute pour rentrer chez lui. Un coup d'œil à sa montre informa Roman qu'il était ici depuis presque cinq heures. Si les deux hommes suivaient le protocole du FBI, l'un d'entre eux allait bientôt faire une ronde à l'étage pour contrôler le périmètre. Si Roman parvenait à le neutraliser à l'écart, il pourrait ensuite s'occuper de l'autre et entrer dans la chambre. La blonde n'était qu'une analyste et ne devrait ensuite pas lui poser trop de problèmes. Mais d'abord, il devait trouver une armoire à pharmacie…

…

.

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane_

En entendant la demande de son amie, Patterson se sentit déchirée et reposa lentement les cahiers sur la table de nuit, puisque Jane ne faisait aucun geste pour les prendre. Il était visible que la jeune femme avait été particulièrement secouée par sa captivité, ce qui était parfaitement normale, et voulait soulager un peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules en partageant ses secrets. Mais la blonde n'était pas sûre de son état d'esprit, et elle ne voulait pas que Jane lui confie sous le coup de l'émotion des choses qu'elle regretterait d'avoir révélées ensuite.

-« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis prête à t'écouter, dit-elle finalement, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me dire tous tes secrets. Tout le monde a le droit de garder certaines choses pour lui ».

-« Mais quand je garde des choses pour moi des gens meurent », souffla la brune d'un air abattu.

-« Oh Jane…tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable pour tout. Personne ne sais ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu avais agi différemment ».

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais ! Est-ce que tu as voulu faire du mal volontairement à l'un de nous » ?

-« Non » ! protesta Jane d'un ton à la fois vexé et déterminé.

-« Pourquoi as-tu obéis à Sandstorm » ?

-« Ils ont menacé de vous faire du mal » !

-« Et si tu n'avais pas fait ce qu'ils voulaient, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils auraient mis leurs menaces à exécution » ?

-« Oui…je voulais protéger tout le monde, mais au final j'ai obtenu l'effet inverse…»

-« Donc tu as ta réponse. Même si tes choix ont amené des conséquences graves que tu n'avais pas prévues, on ne peut pas changer le passé…Tu sais, ajouta doucement la blonde, parfois des gens très biens font de mauvaises choses pour de bonnes raisons ».

-« Mais cela reste de mauvaises choses… ».

Patterson soupira. Elle se doutait que son amie n'allait pas aller mieux en quelques heures, mais elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas arriver à lui faire entendre raison. Son cœur se serra en pensant à la raison pour laquelle la brune se comportait ainsi. S'ils ne l'avaient pas autant marginalisée et poussée ces dernières semaines, elle n'aurait pas intériorisé ses sentiments. Pour se protéger Jane avait dû enfouir ses émotions au fond d'elle-même afin de ne pas laisser paraître la moindre faille, mais elle semblait avoir atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Décidant de ne pas se battre maintenant, la blonde choisit plutôt de détourner la conversation.

-« Laissons de côté le caractère moral des choses. De quoi as-tu envie de parler » ? La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta en chemin. Elle voulait vraiment libérer le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, et elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour le faire avec Patterson. Mais une partie d'elle-même avait peur de la réaction de la jeune femme. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter la perte de sa seule…amie. Et si Patterson apprenait tout ce qu'elle avait fait... La blonde sembla comprendre son hésitation, et s'assit en lui prenant la main.

-« Prend ton temps. Mais je te le redis, si tu n'es pas prête, rien ne t'oblige à parler de choses douloureuses, nous pouvons parler de n'importe quoi d'autre à la place ».

-« Je sais…je te fais confiance c'est juste que…je ne sais pas trop par où commencer ».

-« Le début est généralement un bon point de départ », fit Patterson en souriant. Son sourire était contagieux, et Jane lui sourit en retour par réflexe, bien que plus maladroitement, puis prit une grande inspiration.

-« D'accord…Il y a des choses que…je n'ai jamais osé vous dire quand j'ai commencé à avoir des flashs. Parce que…parce que vous m'auriez détesté si vous aviez su… », avoua difficilement la brune en détournant le regard.

-« Quelles choses » ? lui demanda son amie d'un ton encourageant.

-« Je me rappelle…je me rappelle avoir tué quelqu'un…avant ».

-« Oh…est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi » ? demanda Patterson plus curieuse qu'effrayée.

-« C'est flou, j'étais dans une église et il y avait cette religieuse…Je lui ai…tiré dans la tête par derrière. Ensuite c'est…bizarre…J'ai récupéré une sorte de support informatique…mais pas une clé habituelle, on aurait dit… »

-« Du matériel militaire » ? proposa la blonde en adoptant un air pensif, ayant déjà plusieurs hypothèses en tête.

-« Probablement…Et en dessous de ses vêtements, elle portait un genre d'uniforme…Tu n'as…pas peur de moi » ? interrogea timidement la jeune femme alitée en osant enfin regarder vers son amie.

-« Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal ».

-« Mais je suis une tueuse » ! gronda Jane à mi-voix.

-« Jane… tu n'as que des souvenirs flous de ce qu'il s'est passé. Que ce soit une mission pour Orion ou Sandstorm, nous savons que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Et de ce que tu m'as dit, il y a de quoi avoir des doutes, je ne connais pas beaucoup de nonnes qui se promènent avec du matériel militaire sur elle. Tu as tué cette personne d'accord, mais sans le contexte nous ne savons pas qui, quand, ni pourquoi. Pour ce que nous savons cela pouvait aussi bien être un imposteur ou un criminel. Et puis…c'est l'ancien toi qui a fait çà. La Jane que je connais n'est pas une tueuse de sang-froid ».

-« Tu le pense vraiment » ? souffla Jane avec un mélange de douleur et d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Bien sûr. Si cet assassinat était une mission pour la CIA, et nous savons que c'est le genre de choses qu'ils confiaient à Orion, qui sais ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire en cas de refus d'obéir à leurs ordres ? La même chose vaut pour Sandstorm. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que depuis que tu es sortie de ce sac sur Time Square, tu as toujours essayé d'agir au mieux pour aider les gens ».

-« Mais est-ce que cela rattrape tout le mal que j'ai pu faire avant…» ?

-« Tout dépend de ce que tu cherches j'imagine. Est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire que oui ? Ou est-ce simplement que tu ne te pardonnes pas à toi-même » ?

La brune se figea en regardant son amie. Là était toute la question en effet. Elle n'était plus la femme froide et sans pitié qui avait mis au point ce plan pour infiltrer le FBI. Comme elle l'avait dit à son frère, elle n'était plus Remi et n'avait aucune envie de le redevenir. Perdre sa mémoire pouvait en fait être une opportunité de recommencer sa vie sans le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et vécu. Mais méritait-elle seulement une chance de refaire sa vie après avoir causé autant de souffrances ?

Patterson regarda Jane manifestement pensive. Elle aurait aimé que Borden soit là pour lui dire quoi faire ou quoi dire. Lui avait la formation pour essayer d'aider Jane sans risquer de la faire basculer à nouveau avec un mot malheureux. Mais la brune n'avait confiance qu'en elle pour le moment…Ce qui l'amenait à un autre problème. Elle voulait aider son amie à aller mieux, mais ne pouvait dire à son petit-ami ni ce que Jane venait de lui confier, ni ce que Kurt et Nas avaient décidés de lui cacher. Pensant à son patron et à sa dernière interaction avec Jane, elle décida de distraire son attention avec un sujet plus léger, et se pencha vers elle avec un air conspirateur :

-« Et sinon…que s'est-il passé entre Weller et toi » ? La brune sortit instantanément de ses sombres pensées pour la regarder. Patterson observa ensuite avec amusement la compréhension de la question la frapper, alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Elle l'interpréta comme un signe positif. Même si le comportement du directeur adjoint ces derniers temps avait été moins que sympathique, il s'était récemment promis d'arranger les choses. De son côté, même si Jane avait des raisons d'être méfiante envers lui, il était visible que le lien qu'ils avaient partagé avant son arrestation n'était pas tout à fait mort, et que la jeune femme tatouée éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui. Au-delà des taquineries, c'était quelque chose sur lequel elle pouvait travailler. Il était visible que malgré sa méfiance, Jane restait proche d'eux, elle n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques pour les protéger autrement. Quelque part, son amie lui semblait plus désireuse d'affection que revancharde, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant. Même si elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère, Jane n'était pas du genre à chercher vengeance, au contraire de Remi.

-« Rien…il ne s'est rien passé entre nous », marmonna Jane en baissant instinctivement les yeux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la curiosité de son amie.

-« Vraiment ? demanda malicieusement la blonde. Tu sais il a été réellement très en colère quand il a vu ce que Keaton t'as fait. Il n'aurait réagi comme cela pour aucun d'entre nous. Cela fait longtemps que je travaille avec lui, et il n'y a que toi qui provoque ce genre de réactions chez l'impassible Kurt Weller », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement dramatique. Malgré elle, Jane sourit en se remémorant les baisers échangés avec le séduisant directeur adjoint du FBI…ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son rougissement.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », fit la brune en essayant de paraître convaincante. La situation était embarrassante, car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son intérêt pour Weller puisse encore être remarqué alors qu'elle s'était efforcée d'être le plus discrète possible depuis son retour. Après tout, il avait clairement montré qu'il ne la voulait plus près de lui après son retour. Toutefois, son comportement récent était totalement différent et ne manquait pas de la perturber, en lui faisant miroiter l'espoir qu'ils pourraient travailler leur chemin l'un vers l'autre.

-« Menteuse. Tu ne rougirais pas autant si c'était le cas. Allez avoue ! Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose » ! exigea la blonde en se penchant plus près alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-« Tu te trompes, il ne s'est rien passé », marmonna à nouveau Jane, sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

-« Vraiment ? Même pas un petit bisou » ? À ces mots, les lèvres de la brune se tordirent malgré elle en un sourire rêveur, une réaction qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Patterson.

-« Nooon. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?! Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Des détails, je veux des détails », demanda la blonde en rebondissant littéralement sur son fauteuil. Jane regarda son amie avec hésitation, mais elle savait que Patterson ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir des réponses, pas quand des potins étaient à portée.

-« Nous nous sommes embrassés deux fois », avoua finalement la brune en rougissant encore plus, si c'était possible. La situation était terriblement embarrassante mais aussi…réconfortante…Elle lui rappelait les discussions qu'elle avait à Patterson et…Zapata, avant que son monde ne vole en éclat. Les discussions qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elles étaient amies…Cela la changeait agréablement de la solitude qu'elle avait endurée depuis son retour, et qui avait rongé son cœur petit-à-petit.

-« Quand » ? demanda impatiemment Patterson en lui saisissant la main. Ce sujet au moins était beaucoup moins dangereux que les précédents.

-« La première fois juste en bas de chez lui…c'était…c'était avant que les hommes de Carter ne m'enlèvent…sur le chemin du retour », répondit Jane, son visage se crispant alors qu'elle repensait à son séjour dans cette cave avant qu'Oscar ne la sauve. Voyant cela, Patterson essaya immédiatement de la distraire de ses sombres pensées : « Et la deuxième » ?

-« Dans les vestiaires après avoir sauvé les bébés du laboratoire de Peter Warren. Nous devions allez prendre un verre ensuite mais…l'infirmier qui s'occupait de son père a appelé…Et moi…je suis allé rencontrer Oscar pour lui dire que je voulais tout arrêter…mais je suis tombée sur Mayfair…la suite tu la connais » souffla la brune.

Patterson fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie baisser la tête à nouveau. Elle avait espéré lui changer les idées avec un souvenir heureux, mais visiblement chacun de ceux-ci était couplé avec un événement traumatisant de sa vie.

-« Et comment c'était » ? demanda la blonde curieuse malgré tout.

-« Fantastique… » avoua Jane en rougissant alors qu'elle croisait à nouveau son regard.

-« À ce point-là » ?

-« Tu n'as pas idée…Il est fort et doux en même temps, c'est… »

-« Fantastique j'ai compris », gloussa Patterson en s'amusant de l'air gêné de son amie. Jane sourit en retour, savourant la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un à qui confier des petits secrets sans importance. La sensation d'être une personne normale, discutant d'un sujet qui ne concernait pas le travail avec une amie. Prise par l'instant, la brune se laissa aller à une nouvelle confidence :

-« Je rêve encore de lui parfois ». Jane se mordit immédiatement les lèvres en se maudissant pour cet instant de faiblesse. Maintenant c'était certain, son amie n'allait pas la lâcher. Les yeux de Patterson s'écarquillèrent comiquement à cette révélation, avant de s'assombrir d'inquiétude.

-« Quel genre de rêves…des…cauchemars ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en se souvenant des dessins qu'elle avait observés dans le cahier. Taquiner Jane sur l'intérêt qu'elle éprouvait manifestement toujours pour Weller afin de lui changer les idées était une chose, mais réveiller des souvenirs douloureux n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-« Parfois oui, mais de temps en temps ce sont de vrais rêves plus…enfin des rêves plus agréables », tenta d'éluder la brune en rougissant à nouveau. La bouche de Patterson s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'elle n'arrive à émettre un son, puis elle comprit :

-« Oh mon dieu, tu fais des rêves cochons sur le patron », couina la blonde à moitié amusée, à moitié étonnée par cet aveu.

-« Non » ! protesta la brune. «Je veux dire… pas toujours…enfin parfois…oublie ça » balbutia-t-elle clairement gênée. Elle s'était laissée entrainer dans cette conversation par les grands yeux innocents de son amie, mais sans le vouloir elle avait également laissé échapper de nombreuses informations. D'un autre côté, Patterson semblait juste s'amuser gentiment de ses réactions, et elle ne la pensait pas du genre à utiliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre contre elle ensuite.

-« Pas toujours, cela veut dire que tu en fais quand même. Et hors de question que j'oublie, c'est le meilleur potin que j'ai entendu depuis des mois » ! Fit remarquer joyeusement Patterson, heureuse de la voir plus détendue.

-« Je te déteste », marmonna la brune en s'enfonçant un peu dans ses oreillers. Son ton démentait cependant la dureté de ses paroles, et en riant Patterson lui frotta affectueusement le bras droit.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, ce qui se passe dans ta tête ne fait de mal à personne ».

-« Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal de fantasmer sur une personne qui te déteste et qui fréquente déjà quelqu'un d'autre », marmonna Jane d'un ton amer alors que le comportement de Weller ces dernières semaines lui revenait en mémoire. Malgré tout une partie d'elle-même voulait désespérément lui pardonner et reprendre leur…relation où elle était avant qu'il ne l'arrête, mais les choses ne seraient certainement pas aussi facile, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

-« Jane…Weller ne te déteste pas », fit Patterson en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je sais de source sûre qu'il n'est pas avec Nas ».

-« Vraiment » ? demanda la brune en essayant d'adopter un ton aussi neutre que possible. L'idée que Kurt puisse être encore…disponible en quelque sorte éveillait quelque chose en elle. À nouveau, la jeune femme senti une pointe d'espoir serrer douloureusement son cœur, à l'idée qu'elle aurait peut-être l'opportunité d'arranger les choses avec l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, même quand elle essayait de s'en empêcher.

-« Oui, c'est elle-même qui m'a dit que leur « relation » (Patterson mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) n'était basée que sur l'attirance physique. Ils ne sont absolument pas en couple ».

-« Mais même si il n'est pas en couple avec elle, il va avoir un enfant avec Allison…Sérieusement qui laisserait son bébé en contact avec quelqu'un comme moi » ? En entendant son amie se rabaisser encore, Patterson se retint de justesse de crier de frustration. Mentalement elle prit note également des difficultés que la brune semblait avoir à accepter l'évolution de la situation. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. De ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle avait clairement été plus proche de Weller que ce que l'équipe avait soupçonné. Et ce même Weller l'avait arrêté sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, entrainant trois mois de torture par la CIA. Puis à son retour, elle apprenait que l'homme pour qui elle avait visiblement encore des sentiments avait mis enceinte son ex petite-amie, très peu de temps avant ou après son arrestation. Son bon cœur la poussait sûrement à se réjouir pour Weller et Allie, après tout Jane n'était pas du genre à en vouloir à un bébé. Mais une partie d'elle-même devait souffrir en pensant que cette vie aurait pu être la sienne dans d'autres circonstances.

-« Écoute-moi bien Jane Doe », gronda d'un coup Patterson en se levant, surprenant son amie. « Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne ! Et si je t'entends encore le dire je vais te…je vais te…je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire, mais je trouverais » !

Surprise, Jane regarda un instant la blonde furieuse à côté d'elle, et ne pouvant se retenir, laissa éclater un petit rire, trouvant son air furieux étrangement mignon et amusant. La douleur dans ses côtes lui indiqua cependant rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée et elle essaya de se calmer. Heureuse de voir Jane plus joyeuse, Patterson grimaça tout de même immédiatement de sympathie en voyant son expression douloureuse.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Je te jure que je le ferais » ! gronda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçante.

-« Je sais que tu es beaucoup trop gentille pour ça », rétorqua la brune, touchée par sa préoccupation sincère et par les efforts que Patterson mettait pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

-« Oh vraiment… ? Attends un peu d'être guérie et nous verrons si tu fais toujours la maline », marmonna la blonde en se rasseyant. Heureuse de sa victoire temporaire, Jane bougea le plus lentement possible pour essayer de s'installer plus confortablement.

-« Pour en revenir à Weller, tu ne sauras pas vraiment comment les choses peuvent évoluer entre vous deux tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé », fit remarquer doucement Patterson. Le sourire triomphant de Jane s'estompa et elle se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

-« Et comment est-ce que je suis censée amener ça dans la conversation ? En disant : « Salut Kurt, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour m'être faite passer pour ta meilleure amie morte et pour avoir fait tuer ton mentor, mais je suis toujours attirée par toi ? Je t'ai fait du mal et tu m'as fait du mal mais…eh ! Si on oubliait le passé pour que je te séquestre dans ma chambre pendant une semaine » ? Je ne suis pas sûre que cela arrange vraiment les choses », finit-elle par lâcher en s'agitant un peu. Patterson la regarda choquée par son éclat, avant que son cerveau n'assimile l'information.

-« Donc…dans tes rêves…tu séquestres Weller pour des séances de sexes intensives » ? demanda lentement la blonde avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait petit à petit alors que Jane rougissait en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Et évidemment, Patterson n'avait retenu que la partie embarrassante...C'était sans doute l'inconvénient d'avoir des amis qui tenaient à vous, même si le sentiment était bien plus agréable que d'être ignorée ou critiquée sans cesse.

-« Quoi ?! Non pas du tout…je disais ça…juste comme une hypothèse…» bégaya la brune, mais sa façon de détourner les yeux la trahit immédiatement.

-« Wow, s'amusa Patterson, je n'imaginais pas que tes rêves étaient aussi chauds…Est-ce que tu les dessines aussi » ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement en jetant un regard vers le carnet de dessin posé près d'elle.

-« Bien sûr que non », marmonna nerveusement la brune. « Ce serait vraiment trop embarrassant si quelqu'un tombait dessus…»

-« Tu es sûre de ça » ? demanda la blonde toujours souriante en tendant la main vers le carnet, prenant plaisir à taquiner son amie qui devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'elle s'approchait de son objectif.

-« D'accord, d'accord… », craqua finalement Jane. « Il est…possible…que quelques dessins de ces rêves existent ». Devant son air nerveux, la blonde retira cependant sa main. C'était une chose de s'amuser amicalement à ses dépens pour la distraire de ses sinistres pensées, mais s'en était une autre de profiter de son état de faiblesse pour s'emparer du cahier, alors qu'elle avait manifestement changé d'avis sur ce qu'elle voulait lui laisser voir.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas regarder si tu ne veux pas », dit-elle en frottant à nouveau doucement le bras de la brune.

-« Merci », souffla Jane avec soulagement. Une part d'elle-même était étrangement réconfortée d'avoir l'occasion d'être assez proche de quelqu'un pour être taquinée sur sa vie amoureuse, bien que celle-ci ne soit que virtuelle pour le moment. Mais une autre partie était plus incertaine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de jeu, et ne savait pas comment réagir, elle était donc très reconnaissante que Patterson n'ait pas poussé ses taquineries plus loin. Qu'elle voit ses dessins aurait vraiment été trop embarrassant. Une minute…voir les dessins…l'équipe avait eu le carnet de dessin en sa possession pendant une journée ! Alors qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude vers la blonde, Patterson lui sourit gentiment, semblant comprendre ses craintes.

-« Si tes dessins sont chronologiques, personnes ne les a vu, la rassura-t-elle. Nous n'avons regardé que le début et…c'était tellement…dur…que personne n'a voulu regarder plus loin ». Jane laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé, et regarda le plafond, avant de regarder à nouveau son amie lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole.

-« Puis-je te poser une question » ? Jane hésita un instant en voyant l'air soudain plus grave de Patterson. Pour qu'elle prenne ce ton, cela devait concerner un sujet moins agréable. Elle hocha tout de même la tête pour encourager son amie.

-« C'est à propos de…quelques-uns des dessins que nous avons vus…sur tes cauchemars… »En entendant ces mots la brune se crispa, mais Patterson poursuivit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se refermer sur elle-même : « Apparemment tu as des cauchemars…où l'équipe…te fait du mal…mais tu fais aussi des rêves où…Weller et toi avez des moments…plus agréables… ».

-« Je sais », marmonna la brune frustrée en comprenant la question implicite. « C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Au début, quand tout le monde était…froid…avec moi… je faisais souvent des cauchemars. Mais ensuite, dès que Kurt a commencé…à me reparler…presque normalement…j'ai commencé à faire ces rêves ». Patterson se mordilla pensivement les lèvres en considérant ce que venait de lui dire Jane. Si elle acceptait de répondre à une question supplémentaire, elle avait une chance de comprendre un peu mieux comment aider son amie en la persuadant de parler à l'équipe.

-« Donc, dès que Weller est gentil avec toi, les rêves sont plus agréables » ? Jane prit un instant pour réfléchir soigneusement à la question. Ces dernières semaines les cauchemars s'étaient un peu espacés, apportant un soulagement bienvenu à ses nuits angoissantes, et cela correspondait avec le réchauffement des relations entre Kurt et elle.

-« En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas automatique, mais quand je suis moins tendue au travail…les cauchemars sont un peu moins violents. Et parfois…je rêve à la place… », répondit la brune en mordillant ses lèvres d'un air pensif.

La blonde ne commenta pas le fait que travailler avec l'équipe était une vraie souffrance pour elle, mais stocka l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

-« C'est assez logique j'imagine. La partie consciente de ton cerveau se méfie de l'équipe parce qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir, mais ton inconscient perçoit les choses, surtout vis-à-vis de Weller apparemment, différemment ».

-« Si tu le dis », souffla Jane un peu étonnée et dubitative.

-« Bien sûr je ne suis pas une professionnelle, peut-être que si tu essayais de parler à Robert… », tenta la blonde.

-« Je vais y réfléchir », grogna la brune en roulant les yeux, enfin son œil valide, devant l'entêtement de son amie. Puis la façon dont celle-ci parlait du psychiatre attira son attention.

-« Depuis quand est-ce que tu appelles Borden par son prénom » ? demanda Jane curieuse en fixant son amie, voilà aussi là l'occasion de la distraire des questions embarrassantes qu'elle lui posait.

-« Oh…euh…depuis quelques semaines. Il m'a beaucoup aidé avec la mort de David et tout ça… », marmonna Patterson en rougissant malgré elle.

-« Attend…Tu sors avec lui » ! dit Jane en écarquillant les yeux et en la regardant de plus près. Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de son amie d'avoir l'air nerveuse, et elle savoura cette petite vengeance par rapport aux taquineries subies plus tôt.

-« Oui », avoua la blonde en regardant l'air amusé de Jan. « Tu ne m'en veux pas » ? La brune la regarda, l'incompréhension clairement visible malgré son visage marqué par les contusions.

-« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça » ? demanda Jane, clairement perplexe.

-« Eh bien, nous sommes amies et…Robert est ton thérapeute ».

-« Et alors ? Cela ne vous empêche pas de sortir ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait de moi quand vous êtes tous les deux…n'est-ce pas » ? demanda la brune avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix, même si elle se réjouissait d'entendre Patterson dire qu'elles étaient amies.

-« Non, tes séances avec lui sont confidentielles », la rassura la blonde. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai avec cette fouine de Nas, se dit-elle mentalement. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire maintenant, la pauvre avait déjà assez souffert ces dernières 24 heures.

-« Et donc…Est-ce que Robert embrasse bien » ? demanda Jane avec un petit sourire narquois en insistant sur le prénom, voyant là une occasion innocente de rentre à Patterson la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle avait souvent vu la jeune femme et Zapata se livrer à ce petit jeu, alors cela devait faire partie des choses permises lorsqu'on était amies…

-« Oh oui, avoua Patterson, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il fait très bien ». La blonde rougie comme une pivoine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Vraiment… » commença Jane, mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

-« Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je raconte à tout le monde que tu rêves d'arracher la chemise de Weller » ! Les deux femmes se défièrent un instant du regard, avant que le gargouillis émit par l'estomac de Jane ne casse la gravité du moment. Éclatant de rire Patterson se leva :

-« D'accord, je crois qu'il est temps de te trouver quelque chose à manger. Je vais voir si l'un des agents peut te faire amener une soupe ou quelque chose comme ça, ce sera meilleur que ce qu'ils servent ici ». La jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir réussi à distraire un peu Jane de ses sombres pensées, même seulement pour quelques minutés. Avec le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir, il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour se remettre et ce serait mieux qu'elle ne passe pas ce temps à se blâmer et à ressasser ses erreurs.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Patterson se retrouva face à un homme étrangement familier en blouse d'infirmier. Un homme avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle sentit une main se serrer sur son cou pendant que l'homme la repoussait dans la chambre et la plaquait contre un mur en refermant la porte avec son pied. Sur sa gauche, elle entendit la voix paniquée de Jane alors que la prise sur sa gorge se resserrait : « Roman non ! S'il te plait laisse-la ! ».

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du Chapitre 7_

 **J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une excellente année 2017 à tous un peu en avance.**

31/12/2016


	8. Chap 8 - Frère et Soeur

Salut à vous, fidèles lecteurs, bienvenu dans le chapitre 8 de _Trahisons_ , premier chapitre de cette année 2017. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour vous. C'est ce soir que le show reprend aux USA, j'imagine que comme moi tout le monde est impatient non ?

…..

…

.

 **Information** :

Le décalage à samedi la semaine dernière était (je l'espère) unique à cause d'un surplus inattendu de travail, mais normalement je reviens à la parution tous les mercredis à partir d'aujourd'hui (la encore sauf problème au travail)

…..

…

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité, et particulièrement à noemie63, NoNaame, Hm et MarionNCISlove pour vos reviews.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

À l'hôpital, Jane et Patterson se confient l'une à l'autre. Au cours de la discussion, Jane avoue à son amie qu'elle se sent toujours attirée par Kurt Weller. Après l'avoir taquinée, Patterson se prépare quitter la chambre pour faire apporter de la nourriture à Jane, mais est attaquée par Roman.

…..

.

 **Chapitre – 8 Frère et sœur**

…..

.

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane_

La pression des doigts de Roman s'accentua légèrement sur sa gorge. Pas assez pour étouffer Patterson, mais assez pour lui ôter toute envie de se débattre. La voix paniquée de Jane retentit bientôt dans la chambre :

-« Roman non ! S'il te plait laisse-la » !

Entendant la voix de sa sœur, le jeune homme saisit l'arme de Patterson accrochée à sa ceinture et la glissa dans son dos, avant de tourner son attention vers Jane. Maintenant qu'il la voyait sans que sa vie ne soit en danger, il remarqua à quel point elle avait l'air affaibli. Le contour de son œil gauche était bien plus enflé que quelques heures auparavant, et les contusions sur son visage bien plus apparentes. Son bras gauche était immobilisé par un plâtre, ce qui confirmait sa première impression sur la fracture. Mais plus que tout, elle avait l'air paniquée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Avec un pincement au cœur, il comprit qu'elle avait peur de lui. Ou plutôt ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il se sentait suffisamment mal pour que son emprise sur la gorge de l'agent du FBI se relâche un peu.

-« Jane, je vais bien, ne bouges pas, tu vas aggraver tes blessures », croassa la blonde en espérant que son agresseur ne décide pas de l'étouffer pour ça. Ou de lui briser la nuque, pensa-t-elle d'un coup bien consciente que la grande main puissante du frère de son amie pourrait le faire sans problème.

Contre toute attente, sa remarque lui attira un regard surpris, avant que le jeune homme ne tourne à nouveau son attention vers Jane.

Depuis son lit, celle-ci essayait toujours de se lever, et Patterson craignait que le mouvement ne lui fasse rouvrir sa blessure au ventre. « Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît » gémit la brune en les regardant affolée. La blonde se maudit mentalement. Bien sûr qu'elle était affolée, son frère était en train de menacer sa meilleure, et probablement dans son esprit sa seule amie. Et Jane la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre. Assister à un combat à mort, entre les deux personnes dont elle se souciait le plus actuellement, devait facilement se trouver tout en haut de sa liste de cauchemars.

Visiblement Roman en était venu à la même conclusion, car son visage se crispa alors qu'il remarquait la douleur de sa sœur, à la fois émotionnelle et physique, pendant qu'elle essayait de se redresser. Fort heureusement, il connaissait sa sœur, et savait comment la freiner. Même sans sa mémoire, elle réagissait encore à certaines choses, et était farouchement loyale à ses amis. Et visiblement la blonde entrait dans cette catégorie, même si il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-« Si tu arrêtes de bouger, je la lâche », souffla le jeune homme agacé de devoir en arriver là. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa sœur se figea immédiatement, et regarda vers lui avec un mélange de doute et d'espoir.

-« Je promets », ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. L'œil valide de Remi se posa ensuite sur l'agent du FBI, et il la vit hésiter. Un coup d'œil à la blonde l'informa que celle-ci semblait avoir compris le message silencieux :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Jane, je ne vais rien faire de stupide ». Dire que Roman était étonné serait un euphémisme. Il pensait être le seul à connaître assez sa sœur pour interpréter ses regards. Mais visiblement la blonde était également capable de le faire. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux étaient bien plus proches qu'il ne le pensait. Et même bien plus proches que sa mission n'aurait dû le permettre. Avec ce qu'il avait appris depuis ce matin, il y avait beaucoup d'explications à obtenir, pensa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Lentement, il lâcha la blonde, qui fila immédiatement à côté du lit pour aider sa sœur à se recoucher. Vraiment curieux…Sa colère se dissipa un peu. En entendant sa sœur dire que le FBI l'avait laissée être torturée pendant des mois par la CIA, puis menacer de la renvoyer là-bas si elle n'aidait pas à les faire arrêter, il avait pensé que tous les agents étaient contre elle. Mais la blonde semblait être différente, et vraiment se soucier de Remi.

-« Vraiment, gronda Patterson en aidant Jane à se recoucher, je jure que je vais finir par t'attacher sur ce lit ».

-« Je serais resté couchée si mon frère et ma seule amie n'avaient pas essayés de s'entretuer », maugréa la brune en les foudroyant du regard. Maintenant que le choc était passé, elle avait l'air furieuse, en particulier contre Roman.

-« Eh, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé », protesta Patterson en jetant un regard noir à son assaillant qui, debout devant le lit, regardait maintenant sa sœur d'un air un peu perdu.

-« Je…Je…que ce passe-t-il ici » ? finit par demander Roman, son regard allant de sa sœur à la blonde. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard en croisant les bras.

-« Ce serait plutôt à nous de le demander. C'est vous qui attaquez les gens dans un hôpital ! En parlant de ça…réalisa soudain Patterson en écarquillant les yeux, qu'est-il arrivé aux agents devant la porte » ?

-« Ils…dorment, dans un placard. Les merveilles des tranquillisants », grommela l'homme en lui rendant son regard.

-« Roman…pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Jane en regardant son frère avec inquiétude. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour la voir, surtout qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans cet entrepôt. Même si depuis, il devait avoir beaucoup de questions. Et elle craignait également que Shepherd l'ait envoyé. Sandstorm ne devait surtout pas savoir à quel point elle était proche de Patterson, sinon son amie serait encore plus en danger. D'un autre côté, Roman était lui aussi en danger, si le FBI se rendait compte de l'absence de réponse de ses agents et envoyait des renforts. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était que Nas mette la main sur son frère pour le forcer à faire la même chose qu'elle.

-« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans ce sous-sol… », ses poings se serrèrent de colère à ce souvenir.

-« Je vais...bien », répondit Jane avec hésitation, ne voulant pas que son frère se mette encore plus en colère.

-« Menteuse », siffla Patterson avant de se tourner vers Roman et de détailler l'état médical complet de la jeune femme, en laissant cependant de côté la malnutrition et son état psychologique. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le faisait. Après tout, même si il était le frère de Jane, l'homme était un criminel. Pire il appartenait à Sandstorm, et elle ne devait surtout pas lui laisser savoir que le FBI connaissait la nouvelle mission de Jane. Mais d'un autre côté il avait vraiment essayé de protéger la brune de leur mère, et il semblait si inquiet pour elle…ce genre d'attention ne pouvait pas être simulée. Et son instinct lui disait que si Roman avait pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici, et d'affronter plusieurs agents du FBI, pour voir Jane il devait y avoir bien plus en lui qu'une simple machine à tuer. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait en apprendre plus sur lui et le convaincre d'assurer la sécurité de Jane quand Sandstorm la rappellerait ? S'il était aussi protecteur qu'il semblait, cela ne devrait pas être un trop gros problème.

Jane se recroquevilla honteusement sous le regard furieux de son frère et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche dit précipitamment :

-« Je suis désolée ». Cela coupa net Roman dans son élan, et il la regarda d'un air encore plus perdu, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

-« Désolée ? Pourquoi » ? demanda-t-il finalement, étonné.

-« Pour être si faible et que tu ais dû venir me chercher », répondit la brune en fuyant son regard. À côté du lit, il entendit le halètement choqué de l'agent du FBI. La femme ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla finalement se raviser. Dans son regard, il pouvait cependant discerner une vraie inquiétude, et un peu de culpabilité. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant aux implications. Il lui manquait quelque chose…Remi ne se dépréciait jamais, et elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi…abattue…Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant sa mission au FBI ? Retrouvant ses esprits, il regarda à nouveau sa sœur :

-« Remi…tu n'es pas faible…Même si tu as été entrainée, personne ne sors indemne de plusieurs mois de tortures par la CIA… »

-« Mais je me sens…faible. Et tu es…en colère », souffla la jeune femme, en croisant enfin son regard. Roman sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur si vulnérable, et si…il ne trouvait pas les mots. Ses changements d'humeur étaient également très étonnants, elle semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle qui était normalement totalement maîtresse de ses émotions venait de passer de la colère à la confusion, puis à la crainte en quelques instants.

-« Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il finalement, enfin si, mais pas contre toi. Que lui avez-vous fait » !? gronda-t-il en dévisageant la blonde. Patterson observa un instant son amie en se mordillant les lèvres. Les progrès qu'elle avait réussi à faire ces dernières heures semblaient à nouveau loin, et Jane paraissait être à nouveau proche de faire une crise de panique.

-« C'est…compliqué », lâcha-t-elle finalement en tendant la main pour commencer à nouveau à caresser les cheveux de Jane, espérant que le geste la calmerait. Effectivement, la brune sembla se détendre devant la marque d'affection, et ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement. Malgré sa colère, Roman regarda la scène très étonné. Les derniers rapports d'Oscar indiquaient que sa sœur était plus distante depuis que sa mémoire avait été effacée. Un fait qu'il avait constaté lui-même depuis qu'ils avaient été réunis. Que ce soit avec lui ou avec leur mère, chaque étreinte avait été maladroite, comme si Remi craignait les contacts physiques. Pas qu'il pouvait vraiment le lui reprocher vu ce qu'elle avait subit depuis un an.

-« Commençons par le début », soupira Roman en observant attentivement sa sœur, remarquant quelque chose qui lui avait échappé dans le sous-sol. « Pourquoi est-elle aussi maigre » ? En entendant ces mots, Jane se crispa à nouveau, et une grimace de douleur apparut brièvement sur son visage lorsque les points sur son ventre se tendirent. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer ses cauchemars à son frère. Qui savait comment il réagirait ? Il avait déjà l'air de blâmer le FBI…« Et il a raison, souffla la petite voix dans tête, ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça »…et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était qu'il s'en prenne à sa seule amie.

-« Elle mange moins parce qu'elle est traumatisée par sa détention dans les mains de la CIA », soupira Patterson en tournant son attention vers Jane lorsque celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement désespéré devant la fuite d'information. « Je t'ai dit qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous avons pris conscience, et dont nous devions parler. Mais comme nous n'étions pas certains que tu sois prête, les médecins ont conseillés d'attendre ».

-« Stress post-traumatique…», comprit Roman en mettant enfin en perspective le comportement étrange de sa sœur et les précautions prises par la blonde pour lui parler.

-« Correct », répondit Patterson en le regardant à nouveau. « Depuis son retour elle souffre de cauchemars récurrents et d'une perte d'appétit…»

-« C'est votre faute, gronda Roman en serrant à nouveau les poings, vous l'avez livré à la CIA » !

-« Non » ! protesta la blonde en ayant cette fois-ci l'air horrifiée. « Personne n'a jamais voulu ça ! Quand Weller a arrêté Jane, la CIA a débarqué et l'a emmené avant que quiconque ai eu le temps de réagir. Et ensuite personne n'a voulu nous donner d'information, peu importe combien de fois nous avons demandé » !

-« Bien sûr, ricana sèchement Roman, et quand vous l'avez capturé à nouveau, personne n'a rien remarqué. Ne me faites pas rire » !

-« Eh bien, la plupart de l'équipe était juste en colère après elle. Quand elle a avoué que Mayfair était morte à cause de…ses actions, presque tout le monde lui en a voulu. Alors nous avons…ignoré les signes qu'elle n'allait pas bien… »

-« Arrêtez…», gémit Jane les larmes aux yeux. Instantanément Roman et Patterson tournèrent leur attention vers elle. La blonde se pencha à nouveau pour lui saisir la main et essayer de la réconforter. Visiblement Roman voulait faire la même chose, mais semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

-« Jane… » commença Patterson, mais la brune la coupa :

-« Arrêtez s'il vous plait, je…je ne veux plus en parler », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée en se mordant les lèvres.

-« Jane, nier les problèmes n'arrangera rien. Pour aller mieux tu auras besoin de parler », dit doucement la blonde en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son amie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre, son téléphone se mit à sonner avec insistance : « C'est Weller », constata Patterson en fronçant les sourcils, à cette heure-ci le directeur adjoint aurait dû être chez lui pour se reposer. Et s'il voulait prendre des nouvelles, il aurait plutôt envoyé un message, pour ne pas risquer de déranger Jane si elle s'était rendormie…Devant le regard menaçant de Roman elle préféra ne pas décrocher, et bientôt sa messagerie prit le relais.

-« Quelqu'un va finir par remarquer l'absence des agents » dit-elle calmement en le dévisageant.

-« Je sais, alors arrêtez de gagner du temps et dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur » ! gronda Roman de plus en plus impatient.

-« Rien, et c'est bien le problème…mais nous avons l'intention de changer cela ».

-« Le FBI espère vraiment qu'elle va vous faire confiance après ce que vous lui avez fait » ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air incrédule.

-« Le bureau n'a rien à voir avec cette situation. Comme j'essayais de l'expliquer à Jane, l'équipe a pris conscience de ses erreurs quand Keaton l'a enlevée, et nous voulons vraiment l'aider à aller mieux »

-« Vraiment, railla Roman, de la même manière que Weller était censé la protéger » ?

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » ? demanda d'un coup Jane en tournant son attention vers lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants de larmes, mais la perspective d'avoir des réponses semblait la ragaillardir un peu. Patterson se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, profitant du fait que ni le frère ni la sœur ne regardait vers elle. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà à quoi Roman faisait allusion, grâce à la vidéo envoyée par Cade.

Mais Jane ne semblait pas vraiment se souvenir de tous les détails de son interrogatoire sous sérum de vérité. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu son état à ce moment-là. Cependant, elle-même ne pouvait pas montrer qu'elle, et par extension le FBI, connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Jane n'était pas encore prête à entendre que l'équipe avait assistée à son calvaire en direct, et donner cette information a Roman pourrait aussi être préjudiciable. Patterson ne doutait pas qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa sœur, mais il donnerait sûrement toutes les autres informations non pertinentes pour sa sécurité à leur mère.

-« Tu ne te souviens pas » ? fit Roman en la regardant d'un air surpris, avant de se rappeler qu'étant donné son état à ce moment-là, il y avait de fortes chances que les détails soient perdus dans les brumes de sa mémoire. En voyant la blonde à côté du lit regarder son téléphone pour rejeter un nouvel appel, le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Ce qui le laissait face à un dilemme. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, sa sœur allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien pour remonter la pente. Le problème était qu'une fois revenu au quartier général, leur mère l'enverrait sûrement traquer Cade. Ce qui voulait dire des jours, peut-être des semaines sans pouvoir contacter Remi. Et après les menaces que leur mère avait faites, il doutait qu'elle montre de la patience si elle n'était pas en état de suivre ses ordres au moment où elle le voudrait. Pour elle, la cause était plus important que tout.

De plus, il y avait la question du problème de la couverture de sa sœur. D'après ce qui leur avait été promis avant l'opération, Bill Weller n'avait rien à voir avec la disparition de Taylor Shaw. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas et ce simple fait avait grillé sa couverture et l'avait envoyé en enfer. Connaissant sa mère, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il trouvait cette défaillance d'information étrange. Elle d'habitude si minutieuse n'aurait pas compromis leur mission avec un tel détail. Son comportement lors de l'interrogatoire le gênait également. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait n'avoir jamais cru au retour de Remi au sein de l'organisation Tout cela posait beaucoup trop de questions et il n'avait pas le temps de faire le tri pour le moment.

La priorité était de s'assurer que Remi survive à sa nouvelle mission. Or, dans son état c'était presque suicidaire d'espérer qu'elle résiste à la pression d'une nouvelle infiltration. Ce qui la mettait dans une situation périlleuse : soit échouer dans sa mission et encourir la colère de leur mère, soit perdre toute utilité pour les fédéraux et être arrêtée. Vu ce qu'il avait appris sur le traitement que lui avait fait subir le FBI, il doutait qu'elle leur fasse confiance de sitôt, ce qui rendait presque impossible sa mission. D'un autre côté, la blonde semblait proche d'elle, et vraiment déterminée à l'aider, alors peut-être que…

-« Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance » ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant l'agent du FBI du menton. Remi le regarda quelques secondes l'air un peu perdu, puis son visage prit un masque de résolution.

-« Oui. Plus qu'à n'importe qui au FBI. Et…autant qu'à toi », ajouta-t-elle doucement. Sa déclaration provoqua des réactions mitigées. Roman se sentit presque pousser des ailes, en entendant que sa sœur avait confiance en lui. Patterson de son côté, était à la fois ravie de cette déclaration, et un peu attristée pour l'équipe, en particulier Weller. Elle était sûre que si quelqu'un avait posé la même question à Jane quelques mois en arrière, avant que la CIA ne la prenne, elle aurait cité sans hésiter le nom du directeur adjoint du FBI. Et maintenant elle semblait bien plus hésitante à lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, en soit ce n'était pas très étonnant, il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler entre eux avant que la brune ne puisse réaliser ses petits fantasmes avec Weller. Et cela à condition que Nas n'interfère pas…quelque chose que Patterson était bien déterminée à éviter.

-« D'accord… », soupira Roman. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne plairait pas à leur mère, mais il s'ne moquait. Sa sœur méritait de savoir pourquoi elle avait dû subir tout cela. « Ce que je vais te dire ne vas probablement pas te faire plaisir, mais tu dois écouter quand même. Le plan initial était de te placer auprès de Weller pour que tu puisses avoir accès à des informations de haut niveau. Mais surtout, il était également censé te protéger, mais visiblement…quelque chose a foiré ».

-« C'est sûr, marmonna Jane en réponse, il a appris que je me faisais passer pour sa meilleure amie morte, difficile de penser qu'il puisse vouloir me protéger. Me protéger de quoi d'ailleurs » ?

-« De la CIA, comprit Patterson en mettant enfin en relation deux éléments qui trottaient à l'arrière de son esprit depuis un petit moment, il était censé te protéger de la CIA…».

-« Quoi ? Comment ça » ? demanda Jane perplexe en tournant son œil valide vers elle.

-« C'est logique quand on y pense. Tes tatouages ont attiré l'attention de Carter car ils contenaient des informations sur Daylight et Orion. C'est même pour cela qu'il a essayé d'échanger Dodi Khalil contre toi dans le cimetière… ».

\- « Et Kurt s'y est opposé… », se rappela Jane alors que la compréhension la frappait. Elle se rappelait également ce que Keaton lui avait révélé à propos de Mayfair. Elle ne savait pas si il y avait du vrai dedans, mais il en ressortait que sans Kurt, elle aurait était remise à la CIA beaucoup plus tôt.

-« C'est exact », soupira Roman, étonné par les déductions de l'agent du FBI. « Nous savions qu'exposer les crimes d'Orion attirerait l'attention sur toi, entre autre de l'Agence. En étant proche de Weller tu aurais dû être en sécurité…sauf que rien n'est allé comme prévu. Carter a d'abord réussi à t'arracher en pleine rue et si Oscar n'avait pas veillé sur toi plus près qu'il ne devait…Et ensuite le FBI te livre à la CIA…»

Le cœur de la brune se serra en pensant à son ex-fiancé. Il l'avait sauvé, lui avait donné quelques brides de son passé, mais il avait aussi tenté d'effacer sa mémoire…

-« Je l'ai tué…Oscar…je l'ai tué », avoua doucement Jane en relevant les yeux vers son frère. Mais elle n'y vit pas la haine qu'elle s'attendait à y trouver. Au contraire, il semblait relativement indifférent, comme si il savait déjà. À l'inverse, Patterson à côté de lui se tendit, craignant une réaction violente.

-« Ouais…je m'en doutais. Il y avait trop d'incohérences entre ce que nous avons trouvé sur les lieux et ce que nous savions de la localisation de Cade à cette époque. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est…pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Oscar, mais tu semblais bien t'entendre avec lui ».

-« Il a…il a essayé d'effacer ma mémoire quand je l'ai confronté sur la mort de Mayfair », marmonna la brune en baissant la tête.

-« Il a essayé de faire QUOI » ?! s'exclamèrent Roman et Patterson en même temps, avant de se dévisager mutuellement, s'étonnant presque de tomber d'accord. Maintenant qu'elle avait lâché ce morceau d'information, Jane ne pouvait plus reculer.

-« Quand je l'ai suivi dans la cabane, Oscar m'attendait. Pendant que je regardais le corps de…Mayfair, il m'a tazé. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée à une chaise, et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. J'ai compris que c'était lui qui avait…tué Markos dans ma première maison sûre. Il m'a dit que c'était un ordre…pour punir Markos d'une erreur qu'il avait faite. Et il avait peur d'être le suivant à cause de son erreur avec moi…».

-« Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être ton agent de liaison », gronda Roman en se mettant à arpenter l'espace devant le lit. « Ce petit enfoiré… ».

-« Et après, que s'est-il passé » ? demanda doucement Patterson en saisissant la main de son amie. La façon dont la brune se cramponna à elle pour le soutien ne fut manquée par aucun de ses interlocuteurs.

-« Il m'a dit que…que tout était un mensonge…que…que je n'étais pas Taylor Shaw. Ensuite, il m'a mis une perfusion…et…a essayé de m'injecter du ZIP. J'étais…terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma mémoire à nouveau, traverser encore…l'absence de souvenirs sur des choses simples…comme la façon dont je préfère mes œufs au petit déjeuner…ou ma couleur préférée…ni surtout comment je m'appelle et qui je suis réellement…Alors je me suis débattue…et d'un coup…d'un coup il était devant moi…mort », souffla la brune les larmes aux yeux en repensant à cette nuit terrible.

-« Oh mon dieu, murmura Patterson, et Weller t'a arrêté ensuite… ».

-« Oui…Quand je suis rentrée, il m'attendait chez moi et après… », la voix de Jane se brisa en repensant aux mots que Kurt avaient prononcés ce soir-là, avant de refermer les menottes sur ses poignets sans même lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Patterson se remit immédiatement à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Roman se frotta nerveusement le visage. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Normalement Remi aurait dû pouvoir faire confiance à Oscar et au lieu de ça, ce petit bâtard avait essayé de la piéger pour couvrir son cul…

-« C'est…ça n'a pas de sens... Oscar n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette initiative », marmonna Roman se sentant de plus en plus perdu. Chaque réponse semblait amener de nouvelles questions, et il commençait à avoir un aperçu de ce que sa sœur ressentait en permanence, confrontée à des gens qui attendaient quelque chose d'elle sans presque rien donner en retour.

-« Peut-être qu'il en a reçu l'ordre », insinua Patterson voyant là une occasion de poser les bases d'une future discussion à propos de la vidéo dans laquelle Shepherd avouait s'être servie de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait pas la mentionner maintenant, par crainte de la réaction de Roman, et parce que Jane n'était pas prête mentalement pour un tel choc. Mais elle devait persuader Roman que Shepherd était dangereuse pour Jane. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, sa couverture en tant que Taylor Shaw n'aurait pas dû être grillée, et pourtant c'est arrivé parce que vos informations étaient mauvaises… ».

Roman la regarda un moment sans répondre. Dès le début il avait été contre ce plan, beaucoup trop risqué pour Remi. Mais sa sœur était têtue, et en colère contre le gouvernement, et elle avait absolument tenu à le faire. Même si ils avaient pris de nombreuses précautions pour garantir le succès de la mission, une grande partie reposait sur les épaules de sa sœur. Sœur qui n'avait aucuns souvenirs de son passé, et très peu de chances de les regagner. Patterson observa le frère de son amie perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle sentait qu'il commençait à se poser de nombreuses questions sur la sécurité de sa sœur, mais elle doutait qu'il remette en cause les décisions de leur mère. Du moins pas encore. Mais elle était également très consciente de se livrer à une partie de poker menteur extrêmement dangereuse. Roman s'était bien gardé de mentionner la nouvelle mission de sa sœur et d'évoquer que Sandstorm n'avait plus confiance en elle. De son côté, Patterson n'avait mentionné que des choses dont l'organisation terroriste avait déjà connaissance.

Elle devait cependant faire attention à ne pas donner l'impression que le FBI savait pour la nouvelle mission de Jane. Un nouveau bourdonnement de son téléphone attira alors son attention. Faisant glisser la fenêtre vers le haut du pouce, elle remarqua plusieurs messages entrant et lut : « _Comment va Jane_ » ? Puis quelques minutes plus tard « _Agents en faction ne répondent pas. Statut_ » ? Le suivant, reçu après l'appel qu'elle avait ignoré demandait « _Patterson, répond ! Où êtes-vous_ » ? Et le dernier « _Sécurité hôpital trouvée agents neutralisés. Statut ?! ETA : 6 minutes_ » « _Sécurité doit attendre notre arrivée, sauf si tu appelles_ ». Elle avait également plusieurs appels en absence de Reade et Tasha. Patterson devait faire un choix : permettre à l'équipe d'arriver à temps et de capturer Roman où lui permettre de fuir pour s'assurer qu'il protège Jane ensuite. En fait le choix était évident, peu importait ce que dirait Nas ou Weller ensuite.

-« La sécurité a trouvé les agents et a prévenu le FBI. Ils sont en standby jusqu'à ce que l'équipe arrive dans moins de cinq minutes », dit calmement la blonde en regardant Roman. Jane sursauta affolée, grimaçant devant la douleur qui inondait ses côtes, et leva les yeux sur son frère. Le jeune homme fixa un instant Patterson, étonné qu'elle lui donne cette information, mais comprit la raison lorsque l'analyste reprit la parole :

-« Ce n'est pas gratuit, je veux quelque chose en échange ».

-« De quel genre » ?

-« Je veux que vous protégiez Jane si jamais les choses tournent mal, que ce soit de Keaton ou…de quelqu'un d'autre ».

-« Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, fit Roman en haussant les épaules, mais je croyais que c'était le rôle du FBI de protéger les gens » ?

-« Nous sommes censés représenter la loi, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Keaton, ce type ne joue pas selon les règles… » grimaça Patterson.

-« Vous êtes consciente que si jamais je vois ce type, je le tuerais » ? demanda Roman. L'agent ne lui répondit pas, mais ces yeux étaient suffisamment expressifs pour qu'il comprenne le message silencieux. Décidément cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre.

-« J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous demander. Vous devez aider ma sœur à guérir pendant que je ne peux pas veiller sur elle ».

-« J'en avais déjà l'intention », répondit la blonde en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dehors, le hurlement des sirènes leur appris que les renforts venaient d'arriver. En entendant cela, Jane les regarda d'un air affolé, comme si elle voulait implorer son frère de fuir pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais hésitait à soutenir un criminel connu devant un agent de la loi. Roman s'approcha et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa sœur en disant :

\- « Ons is dieselfde vlees en dieselfde bloed. Ek sou seker maak altyd op jou » (1). En entendant ces mots, le visage de la brune sembla s'illuminer. Puis Roman tira l'arme de Patterson de derrière son dos et retira le chargeur, avant de démonter habilement la culasse et le ressort, et de poser les pièces sur le côté du lit de sa sœur.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Patterson ne put résister à une dernière question.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué les agents ? En quoi est-ce différent du barrage de police où vous…avez …tué tout le monde ? » Roman s'arrêta la main sur la poignée et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Même Remi avait l'air intéressé par la réponse.

-« Quelqu'un auquel je tiens beaucoup m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas que je tue des gens quand je peux l'éviter, surtout ceux qui ne savent pas que nous sommes en guerre... La différence avec le barrage de police ? Les agents ne m'ont pas tiré dessus et ils n'ont pas essayé d'empêcher ma sœur de recevoir des soins alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Par contre dîtes à votre équipe que si il leur vient l'idée de recommencer un plan pareil, je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement ».

-« Quoi » ? bogua Patterson, mais Roman était déjà sorti. « De quoi parle-t-il » ? demanda-t-elle perplexe en regardant Jane qui fuyait maintenant son regard.

-« Jane…tu peux me parler…Que voulait-il dire par-là » ? La brune se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Patterson mentionne cet événement particulier…La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue dans l'équipe pour ne pas que son amie et Zapata se confrontent à propos de son plan. Et elle se doutait que Patterson n'allait pas du tout aimer celui-ci. Avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de parler, la porte de la chambre fut littéralement enfoncée et l'équipe entra, toutes armes brandies.

-« Est-ce que vous allez bien toutes les deux » ? demanda Kurt après avoir balayé la pièce des yeux, sans trouver de menaces. La question surpris la blessée, qui s'étonna une nouvelle fois qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. On aurait presque dit…qu'il se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver…

-« Oui, tout va bien, Jane était un peu récalcitrante à me parler d'une histoire de blessure pendant sa première mission de contact avec Sandstorm », dit Patterson en les dévisageant les mains sur les hanches. « Quelqu'un est volontaire pour m'éclairer » ? Les agents clignèrent des yeux un peu perdu, avant de commencer à échanger des regards gênés lorsqu'ils comprirent à quoi la blonde faisait allusion. Nas cependant, ne se laissa pas distraire :

-« Et si vous nous expliquiez plutôt pourquoi les agents de garde ont été retrouvé drogué dans un placard, et pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas à votre téléphone » ?

-« Est-ce que c'était Keaton » ? demanda Reade en esquissant une grimace désolée lorsque Jane sursauta en entendant le nom haï.

-« Non, c'était…eh bien Roman s'inquiétait pour sa sœur », avoua finalement Patterson en se tortillant devant le regard des autres agents.

-« Roman a pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que c'est Shepherd qui l'a envoyé » ? demanda Weller d'un air inquiet en rengainant enfin son arme, imité par ses agents.

-« Non, il est venu seul. Et il était plutôt en colère contre nous pour ce que nous avons fait à Jane ».

-« Ouais, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir sur ça », marmonna Reade, s'attirant un regard étonné de Jane.

-« Et comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper » ? demanda Nas en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je l'ai prévenu que vous arriviez », dit instantanément Jane, qui jusque-ici se tenait tellement tranquille dans son lit qu'ils l'avaient presque oubliée. Ce qu'avait Patterson pour la protéger…cela pourrait lui coûter sa carrière ou pire. Elle doutait que l'équipe ou Nas prennent bien le fait que la blonde ait laissé partir Roman sans l'arrêter, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa seule amie tout risquer pour elle

-« Pardon » ? demanda Kurt pas certain d'avoir compris.

-« Arrête ça », grogna Patterson en se tournant vers son amie. « C'était ma décision et j'en assume les conséquences. J'ai passé un accord avec Roman et je lui ai donné votre heure d'arrivée pour qu'il puisse partir ».

-« Et sous quelle autorité » ? s'indigna Nas en la foudroyant du regard, alors que l'équipe la regardait d'un air abasourdit.

-« Ça suffit » ! gronda Weller alors que les deux femmes continuaient à se foudroyer du regard. « Patterson, explique nous ça en détail ». La jeune femme jeta un œil vers Jane qui l'implorait silencieusement du regard, et commença à raconter en détail l'intrusion de Roman et la discussion qui avait suivie, en passant sous silence tous les éléments concernant ce que Jane avait confié. Elle conclut avec les détails de l'accord qu'elle avait passé pour protéger Jane de Sandstorm et de la CIA.

-« Cela n'enlève rien au fait que vous avez permit à un criminel de s'échapper », gronda Nas. « Roman aurait pu nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Sandstorm en échange d'une protection ou d'un accord et…». Tous se retournèrent vers Jane en entendant son reniflement dédaigneux.

-« Jane, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de nous faire confiance, mais je te jure que nous ne laisserons pas la CIA te prendre à nouveau », dit doucement Kurt en la regardant d'un air hésitant.

-« Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est regrettable, mais il s'agit d'un mauvais concours de circonstances. Cela ne remet pas en cause notre accord pour neutraliser votre mère, nous avons toujours besoin de votre aide ». L'équipe la regarda à la fois choquée et agacée par son aplomb pour aborder le sujet alors que Jane était encore blessée.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose en les regardant tour à tour, puis sembla se raviser. Alors c'était ça…ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à elle… Comme elle le pensait ils voulaient juste récupérer leur pion, ignorant que maintenant qu'elle était découverte, elle ne leur servait plus à rien. Son visage se figea ensuite dans le masque inexpressif qu'elle avait adopté ces dernières semaines.

-« Bien sûr agent Kemal. Puis-je me reposer maintenant ? Je me sens fatiguée ».

L'équipe regarda la jeune femme, atterrée par ce retour en arrière. Patterson et Weller en particulier foudroyaient Nas du regard, furieux de voir les quelques progrès qu'ils avaient réussi à faire réduit à néant. Tasha ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de convaincre Jane que l'opinion de Nas ne reflétait pas la leur, mais Reade la fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Poussée par Patterson, l'équipe commença à sortir, même si Weller faisait de la résistance en espérant avoir l'occasion de parler à la brune. Sur le seuil, Reade s'arrêta un moment pensif, puis en avisant Patterson essayer de tirer Weller vers la porte, décida de tenter sa chance en se tournant vers le lit.

-« Jane…ce que Roman t'a dit…c'était de l'Afrikaans » ? Le reste de l'équipe s'arrêta en entendant la question, et même Nas et Tasha se retournèrent vers Jane depuis l'extérieur de la chambre. La jeune femme regarda l'agent d'un air inexpressif, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

-« Et…qu'est-ce que ça signifie » ? demanda Weller en espérant une réponse. Le masque de Jane se fissura un peu lorsque la brune se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant manifestement à répondre. Enfin, après un temps qui leur sembla interminable, elle dit :

-« Cela signifie : « Nous sommes la même chair et le même sang. Je veillerais toujours sur toi »».

-« Jane…pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé », dit doucement Reade. L'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit légèrement, puis elle eut un petit sursaut, comme si elle s'interdisait de montrer la moindre faiblesse, et son visage redevint impassible. Elle marmonna un merci, puis ferma les yeux.

…..

.

(1)Bon alors je vous avoue que c'est du google traduction, je ne parle pas l'Afrikaans et personne de ma connaissance non plus, alors j'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord. Si la phrase est erronée, désolé d'avance.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 8_

Encore un chapitre un peu plus court que les habituels, mais entre les fêtes, l'OS de samedi et le travail, les derniers jours ont été assez chargé. J'espère pouvoir revenir à des chapitres un peu plus conséquents la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chap 9 - Faire face à la culpabilité

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9 de _Trahisons_. Le retour de Blindspot fait plaisir, même si je suis moyennement convaincu par certains des rebondissements du 2x10. Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu le même sentiment en regardant l'épisode ? Enfin les audiences remontent un peu, c'est déjà ça, ce serais terrible de voir la série annulée à la fin de la saison 2.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement à DenahiJackson, NoNaame, Hm et Emma pour vos reviews.

 **Dehani** : aucun problème, merci pour ta review et en plus pour avoir fait l'effort de l'écrire en français ^^

 **NoNaame** : non ce n'est pas bizarre, dans la série j'éprouve la même chose vis-à-vis de Kurt qui est parfois déroutant dans sa façon de traiter Jane, même si les choses s'améliorent sur les derniers épisodes.

 **Hm** : comme je le disais il y a quelques chapitre, j'ai un planning professionnel assez chargé jusqu'à la fin du mois. Du coup, entre ça, la vie de famille et les activités annexes, je n'ai pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Roman ayant fait irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jane neutralise Patterson. S'ensuit une discussion animée au cours de laquelle il prend véritablement conscience de l'état émotionnel de sa sœur. Après avoir dit à Jane qu'elle avait été placée auprès de Weller pour qu'il la protège de la CIA, le jeune homme et Patterson concluent un accord. Lui, protégera Jane lorsqu'elle sera en mission pour Sandstorm elle, aidera Jane à guérir. Pour sceller l'accord, Patterson laisse Roman partir juste avant que l'équipe ne fasse irruption dans la chambre.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 9 – Faire face à la culpabilité**

…

.

 _Hôpital, devant la chambre de Jane_

Proprement congédiée, l'équipe sortit dans le couloir dans un silence de mort. Alors que tout le monde se regardait d'un air un peu incertain, deux agents sortirent de l'ascenseur. L'un des deux hommes commença son rapport à Weller alors que l'autre venait se placer devant la porte. À moitié perdus dans leurs pensées, Reade et Zapata écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite le premier agent informer leur patron que les agents Monroe et Calligan étaient traités à l'étage inférieur. Les médecins, après quelques analyses, avaient déterminés que la drogue utilisée pour les endormir n'était ni dangereuse ni en concentration suffisante pour entrainer des problèmes à long terme. Visiblement Roman savait ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois son rapport fait, l'agent se plaça devant la porte avec son collègue, donnant le signal au petit groupe pour s'écarter hors de portée de voix.

-« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Nous avions réussi à faire des progrès avec Jane et vous avez tout gâché » ! Siffla Patterson avec colère en regardant Nas.

-« Je vous demande pardon » ? Se défendit l'agent de la NSA en lui renvoyant son regard. « C'est vous qui venez d'avouer avoir aidé un criminel à fuir il me semble…».

-« Ok ça suffit maintenant » ! Lâcha Weller en croisant les bras et en les regardant toutes les deux, pendant que les yeux de Tasha et Reade passaient d'une femme à l'autre comme pour suivre un match de tennis.

-« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger Jane, et j'en assume la responsabilité », répondit la blonde en croisant elle aussi les bras. Le directeur adjoint du FBI soupira et se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour essayer d'évacuer la fatigue et la tension.

-« Je crois que tout le monde devrait se calmer et prendre un peu de recul », dit calmement Reade, venant en aide à son patron.

-« Prendre du recul sur quoi » ? marmonna Patterson en lui adressant un regard noir. Son ami leva défensivement les mains devant lui.

-« Eh, nous sommes tous dans le même camp. Mais je pense que tout le monde prend vraiment les choses trop à cœur ».

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » ? Lui demanda son amie en plissant les yeux. Reade soupira en regardant vers Weller et Tasha, mais les deux le regardaient d'un air curieux, et attendaient qu'il s'explique.

-« Toute cette affaire avec Jane, ce qui vient de lui arriver…ce que Keaton lui a fait…ça nous touche de trop près pour que nous soyons…professionnels à ce sujet ». Alors que Patterson ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Reade la devança « Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu as piraté de nombreux ordinateurs avec un virus conçu par un criminel emprisonné pour la retrouver. Tu viens de permettre à un autre criminel ayant tué six policiers de fuir, pour qu'il puisse hypothétiquement protéger Jane plus tard. Je ne juge pas, tu as fait ce que tu pensais nécessaire pour elle sur le moment, mais reconnais que c'est illégal… ». La blonde baissa piteusement la tête, et Reade continua. « Nous avons tous cautionné cela pour pouvoir retrouver Jane, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'aucun de nous ne ferais différemment dans les mêmes circonstances ».

Puis, l'agent se tourna vers Nas qui le regardait de son visage impassible : « Agent Nas…vous êtes certainement celle qui connait le mieux Sandstorm, et celle qui prend le plus les choses à cœur. Nous savons que vous en faites une affaire personnelle parce que Sandstorm avait réussi à infiltrer votre division et à frapper votre équipe ». À ces mots, le masque impassible de Nas se fissura et pour une fois la jeune femme laissa apparaitre ses vraies émotions : culpabilité, colère mais aussi une grande lassitude. Cependant, Reade n'en avait pas encore fini : « J'ai bien compris que vous voulez abattre cette organisation à tout prix, mais nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier Jane pour ça. Nous avions convenu d'attendre pour aborder certains sujets avec elle, d'autant que plus rien ne presse. Shepherd a dit elle-même qu'elle allait laisser à Jane le temps de guérir, et sans la puce elle ne peut pas mettre en place la phase 2. Bousculer Jane maintenant, surtout alors qu'elle ne sait pas que nous sommes au courant de sa nouvelle mission et qu'elle peut nous faire confiance, est dangereux pour elle et pour nous ». Cette fois-ci Nas eut l'air légèrement honteuse, mais ne dit rien.

-« Wow Eddie, depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu profiler » ? Ironisa Tasha pour détendre l'atmosphère, en donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son équipier.

-« C'est seulement de l'observation », répondit son ami en haussant les épaules. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été long à faire confiance à Jane, surtout que…Mayfair et moi soupçonnions quelque chose après son histoire avec Cade et le bateau, quand il a essayé de la tuer », avoua finalement l'agent.

-« Et vous n'en avez pas parlé » ? Gronda Weller.

-« Désolé patron, mais reconnait que tu es la personne la moins neutre qui existe quand il s'agit de Jane. Personnellement je me méfiais d'elle depuis son retour, mais je lui en veux moins que je ne m'en veux…».

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes » ? Demanda Patterson perplexe.

-« À ton avis, comment Mayfair a réussi à trouver l'entrepôt où Oscar et Jane se rencontraient » ? Répondit Reade en échangeant un regard coupable avec Tasha.

-« Attend…C'est vous qui lui avez donné l'adresse » ? Demanda Weller, maintenant frustré.

-« En quelque sorte…Elle était tellement déterminée à trouver qui l'avait piégé…Quand elle nous a demandé de localiser un numéro, Tasha et moi lui avons donné l'adresse qui correspondait. Plus tard, n'ayant pas de ses nouvelles nous sommes allés voir. C'est là que Patterson a relevé les…traces de…sang ». Weller se pinça le nez pour essayer de se concentrer, mais les mauvaises nouvelles et les révélations ne faisaient que s'accumuler. Cette journée n'était décidément pas à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

-« Tout ça pour en revenir à ce que je voulais démontrer. Nous nous sentons tous coupable pour quelque chose lié à Jane ou Sandstorm, et maintenant d'après ce que nous a dit Patterson, nous sommes sûrs que Jane se sent coupable aussi ».

-« Tu n'as même pas idée », souffla la blonde en repensant à ce que la brune lui avait confié et à son comportement.

-« Et je suis sûr que Borden serait d'accord avec moi, mais si nous voulons l'aider, nous devons d'abord accepter nos propres erreurs. Continuer à essayer de se précipiter dans sa chambre parce que nous nous sentons coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé avant, alors qu'elle nous considère comme une menace, ne va pas l'aider à se calmer », ajouta Reade en regardant Kurt qui n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais hocha tout de même la tête pour monter qu'il comprenait.

-« Je comprends, acquiesça Patterson, mais c'est dur de l'entendre me dire toutes ces choses sans pouvoir lui dire tout ce que nous savons et qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, parce que nous ne savons pas comment elle va réagir ».

-« Elle a dit quelque chose d'autre » ? Demanda vivement Kurt en la saisissant par les épaules, gagnant un roulement des yeux de Tasha et Reade. La blonde hésita un instant en se mordillant les lèvres, et faisant mentalement le tri de ce qu'elle pouvait révéler et de ce qu'elle devait garder en attendant que Jane fasse davantage confiance à l'équipe.

-« Nous avons parlé de ses cauchemars », soupira Patterson regardant l'équipe se tortiller mal à l'aise. « D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, elle en souffre depuis son retour de la CIA, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant. Ils varient en intensité en fonction de… », la blonde hésita, mais Tasha comprit immédiatement :

-« En fonction de la façon dont nous la traitons… ».

-« Oui. Dernièrement patron, vu que tu as été plus…sympathique avec elle, les cauchemars ont diminués. Elle m'a dit aussi que parfois, dans les bons jours, quand nous ne la…maltraitons pas trop au travail, elle fait des rêves normaux à la place ». Les regards sur les visages de l'équipe portaient maintenant une légère trace de soulagement, en plus de la culpabilité. Weller lâcha ses épaules et recommença à se frotter nerveusement la tête.

-« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle », constata Reade.

-« Ce qui compense l'autre chose que je dois vous dire, marmonna Patterson maintenant plus sombre, à propos…d'Oscar ».

-« Eh bien quoi Oscar ? Il est mort non » ? demanda Zapata avec une nette pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

-« Oui il est mort, mais…Jane nous a dit à Roman et moi pourquoi elle l'a tué ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que nous n'allons pas aimer ça » ? fit rhétoriquement Reade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La blonde lui jeta un regard compatissant, puis se décida à poursuivre :

-« Après qu'Oscar ait…tué Mayfair, Jane l'a traqué jusqu'à une cabane dans les bois… »

-« Comment a-t-elle réussi à le retrouver » ? demanda Nas curieuse.

-« Elle ne nous l'a pas dit, mais dès qu'elle est entrée, Oscar l'a tazé. Ensuite…ensuite il l'a attaché et a dit qu'il avait fait une erreur avec elle. Il lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw et il a…essayé d'effacer sa mémoire à nouveau…».

-« Il a essayé de faire QUOI » !? Rugirent simultanément Kurt, Reade et Tasha choqués, imitant sans le savoir Patterson et Roman quelques minutes plus tôt. Les agents plus loin dans le couloir tournèrent instantanément la tête vers eux, l'un posant même la main sur la crosse de son arme, surprit par le bruit. D'un geste, Kurt leur fit signe que tout allait bien et de rester à leur poste. Mais intérieurement il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter vers la chambre de Jane. Juste en face de lui, Nas regardait Patterson avec une expression clairement choquée, manifestement elle n'avait pas connaissance de ce fait en dépit de la masse d'informations qu'elle avait dû accumuler sur l'équipe. À côté de lui, Reade donnait l'impression d'être figé sur place, alors que Zapata…Oh oh, il connaissait ce regard, Tasha s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide. Son corps réagissant instinctivement, il marcha vers elle et enroula les bras autour de sa taille alors que l'agent pivotait sur ses talons et se dirigeait vers la chambre.

-« Tasha, stop », ordonna-t-il alors que la jeune femme commençait à se débattre.

-« Je dois aller la voir patron », siffla Zapata entre ses dent en continuant d'essayer d'avancer. Peine perdu étant donnée la force physique largement supérieure de son chef d'équipe et ami.

-« Tasha arrête », soupira Patterson en venant se placer devant son amie.

-« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois…je dois lui dire que je suis désolée » ! Plaida l'agent en essayant une nouvelle fois de sortir de l'étreinte de Kurt.

-« Tasha, soupira Reade, rappelle moi ce que nous venons juste de dire à propos du sentiment de culpabilité et de laisser du temps à Jane » ? La jeune femme tourna à moitié la tête pour le regarder, les yeux plissés par la colère, mais ne dit rien. Sentant son corps se détendre peu à peu, Weller relâcha prudemment son agent, restant tout de même vigilant au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de rester là, les yeux fixés sur Patterson dans une sorte de conversation silencieuse. Lorsque la blonde hocha négativement la tête, les épaules de Zapata se détendirent, et toute sa posture indiqua qu'elle avait renoncé.

-« Désolé mais…ai-je raté quelque chose » ? Demanda Nas perplexe. Les agents s'entre-regardèrent, puis, voyant que personne ne réagissait, Reade se décida à répondre :

-« Vous ne connaissez pas Jane aussi bien que nous. La première fois qu'elle est arrivée au FBI dans ce sac elle était confuse… ».

-« Perdue…», ajouta Weller.

-« Effrayée…», dit Tasha.

-« En colère…» termina Patterson.

-« Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez bien ce que représente le fait de ne pas avoir de mémoire », reprit Reade. « Jane…ne savait rien de son passé ou de son nom. Elle ne savait rien des choses simples, comme ce qu'elle mangeait habituellement au petit-déjeuner, ses couleurs préférées…toutes les choses basiques qui nous définissent et que nous considérons comme acquises ».

-« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela représente pour elle d'avoir récupéré quelques fragments de son identité, aussi tristes soient-ils », dit tranquillement Patterson.

-« Si vous l'aviez vu à l'époque…on aurait dit un chaton qui découvre le monde. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle testait quelque chose de nouveau et qu'elle appréciait… », marmonna Kurt. Tout le monde le regarda. Il avait été le plus proche de Jane avant que tout ne vole en éclat, et cela n'étonnait personne qu'il en sache autant sur ses réactions. D'autant qu'il avait sans doute été avec elle pour la plupart de ces expériences.

-« Ouais enfin, un chaton qui parle plusieurs langues et peut essuyer le sol avec chacun d'entre nous si elle en a vraiment envie », ironisa Reade, faisant glousser légèrement l'équipe.

Observant les agents, Nas remarqua leurs regards lointains, comme s'ils se remémoraient tous ces jours plus simples, où leur équipe était unie. La perspective qu'ils fassent la paix avec Jane était de son point de vu une excellente nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle avait contacté l'équipe pour retrouver la jeune femme, elle avait espéré que leur connexion pourrait aider à s'assurer la loyauté de Jane. Le traitement dur que la plupart de l'équipe lui avait fait subir à son retour l'avait gêné, mais elle n'était pas en position de les juger ou de les forcer à changer de comportement. Tout juste avait-elle incité Weller à tempérer sa rancœur, consciente que Jane avait besoin d'une attache forte avec l'équipe pour pouvoir mener sa mission. La jeune femme l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surprise. En plus de continuer à assurer les arrières des autres agents, en dépit de la froideur qu'ils lui manifestaient, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour contrer Sandstorm, et obtenue des résultats. Bien sûr, maintenant une partie de ces informations se révélaient fausses, mais ils en avaient tout de même appris bien plus sur l'organisation en quelques semaines que durant toute l'année précédente. Et même si sa couverture avait sauté, elle restait toujours un pion viable à qui Shepherd accordait encore une certaine valeur. Pour la convaincre de coopérer à nouveau pleinement elle allait certainement devoir autoriser Jane à essayer de retourner son frère et lui accorder l'immunité, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour abattre Sandstorm. Et avec le soutien de son équipe elle serait beaucoup plus concentrée sur la chute de Shepherd…

-« Toujours est-il que Jane s'est défendue, et que dans la lutte elle a fini par tuer Oscar », reprit Patterson, cassant cette petite bulle de tranquillité.

-« Ouais j'imagine comment elle a dû se sentir », grimaça Reade. « Risquer de perdre le peu d'identité qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire…c'est sûrement l'une des pires choses qu'elle pouvait imaginer à l'époque ». Personne n'osa mentionner que maintenant la terreur qu'elle avait dû ressentir à ce moment devait pâlir en comparaison de celle que lui inspirait Keaton. Kurt ne se sentit qu'encore plus mal, en songeant au message qu'il avait laissé à la brune annonçant ses sentiments pour elle, et à ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir à son retour. Son fiancé avait tué leur patronne, menacé d'effacer sa mémoire sans espoir de retour et elle l'avait tué pour se défendre. Et ensuite elle était revenue vers lui…Et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de l'arrêter sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer…À vrai dire, c'était même étonnant qu'elle lui adresse encore la parole, étant donné la façon dont il l'avait abandonnée.

-« Et malheureusement, certains des souvenirs qu'elle a récupéré ne sont pas des plus joyeux », dit Patterson, interrompant la rêverie de chacun.

-« Et quand tu dis pas joyeux… » ? L'encouragea Reade.

-« Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance mais…en gros, elle a quelques réminiscences des missions d'Orion…». L'équipe grimaça avec un synchronisme effrayant. Grâce aux documents de Mayfair ils avaient une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi elle avait été confrontée : enlèvements et assassinats non autorisés par le gouvernement et autres choses de ce genre.

-« Et j'imagine qu'elle nous a caché tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous donner de raisons supplémentaires de la détester », marmonna Zapata en regardant d'un air abattu son amie. La blonde hocha la tête en réponse, alors que l'image de Jane disant qu'elle était une personne horrible repassait dans sa tête.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu peux nous dire » ? Demanda Kurt en regardant vers l'analyste.

-« En fait oui, bien que cela concerne aussi Roman. Juste avant qu'il ne parte je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'a pas tué les agents en faction. Et il m'a répondu que…Jane lui avait demandé de ne pas tuer si il n'y était pas obligé, et qu'il le faisait pour elle ».

-« Vraiment ? C'est curieux, d'après ce que nous savons de lui il est limite incontrôlable normalement », dit pensivement Nas.

-« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à Jane. Mais il m'a dit autre chose, lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a tué tous ces policiers… ».

-« Et qu'est-ce que c'était » ? Questionna Kurt, se demandant si cela avait un rapport avec l'éclat de Patterson plus tôt dans la chambre de Jane.

-« Que les policiers se sont mis sur sa route et ont essayé de l'empêcher d'emmener Jane se faire soigner alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang », poursuivit la blonde d'un ton féroce. « Ce qui m'amène à la question à laquelle personne n'a répondu tout à l'heure…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de blessure ? Parce que je sais très bien qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave en quittant le bureau ce jour-là » ! Les agents échangèrent un regard gêné, chacun attendant qu'un autre fasse le premier pas et s'attire les foudres de Patterson. Finalement, Kurt pris son courage à deux mains et se racla la gorge. Malgré lui, il frissonna devant l'intensité du regard de la jeune analyste, sachant à quel point elle était protectrice de ses amis.

-« Quand Jane a contacté Sandstorm pour y revenir, elle a…elle a pensé qu'ils ne croiraient pas son histoire. Elle estimait qu'en raison des compétences de Cade, s'être échappée avec juste quelques…traces de coups, ne serait pas crédible. Alors elle a proposé que…je lui tire dans le flanc pour…faire plus vrai », avoua difficilement Kurt en repensant à ce jour terrible. En dépit de toute sa colère, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tirer sur Jane. Même quand elle avait essayé de le provoquer avec les derniers mots de Mayfair, il était resté figé sur place. Sachant qu'au fond de lui, jamais il n'aurait pressé la détente, tout simplement parce qu'il en était incapable.

-« Quoi » ?! Siffla Patterson d'un air incrédule alors que sa mâchoire se serrait. « Tu lui as tiré dessus » ?!

-« Non, soupira Kurt, je n'ai pas pu…je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça ».

-« Alors qui… » ? Commença la blonde, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul candidat logique pour une action aussi stupide. Son regard se braqua immédiatement sur Zapata qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise, et dont les yeux brillaient alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

-« Je…je suis désolée », souffla la Latina. « À l'époque j'étais tellement en colère contre elle…J'y ai vu une occasion de passer mes nerfs sur elle, de la punir... J'ai beau essayer de me mentir à moi-même en me disant que c'était son plan, je sais au fond de moi que je l'ai fait par vengeance. La vérité c'est que ça me ronge depuis ce jour-là…. C'est pour ça…c'est pour ça que je dois lui dire que je suis désolée ». Malgré sa colère, la blonde s'approcha pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle connaissait Tasha depuis des années, et savait que la jeune femme était souvent impulsive. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait son air hanté depuis qu'ils avaient regardé le carnet de dessin de Jane, et son obsession de vouloir la retrouver. Tasha était colérique et rancunière, mais aussi très protectrice de ses amis. Lorsque Jane avait été arrêtée la première fois, elle s'était sentie manipulée, et pour fuir la douleur de la trahison, ses sentiments protecteurs s'étaient transformés en colère. Mais maintenant, alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre un peu mieux les raisons de Jane et ce qu'elle avait enduré, la barrière de colère qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle se fissurait. Et à chaque nouvelle brèche dans son armure, la douleur et la honte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane augmentaient…

Reade observa sa partenaire pleurer silencieusement sur l'épaule de Patterson. Lui qui la connaissait mieux que personne savait comment elle devait se sentir. Il l'avait vu se refermer petit-à-petit sur elle-même au cours de la journée, le coup le plus dur ayant été le moment où Jane avait paniqué en la voyant, et supplié Patterson de la protéger d'elle. Peu importe combien elle essayait de paraître dure, Reade savait qu'au fond d'elle Tasha était sensible et très attachée à son entourage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne laissait pas grand monde l'approcher.

Après un petit moment, Patterson rompit le câlin en essuyant ses propres yeux :

-« D'accord, revenons à nos moutons, c'était vraiment un plan stupide et je vous en veux à tous d'avoir laissé faire ça », grogna-t-elle en leur adressant un regard féroce qui les fit se recroqueviller instinctivement.

-« Pour rappel, je me suis opposée à ce plan », marmonna Nas.

-« Eh bien au moins quelqu'un a réfléchit à la situation ce jour-là », répondit sèchement Patterson en continuant de toiser ses amis. Après quelques instants inconfortables, Tasha trouva quand même le courage de poser la question qui la tracassait d'une petite voix :

-« Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais…j'ai vraiment fait attention à éviter les points vitaux, comment est-ce que la blessure a pu devenir aussi grave » ?

-« À ton avis ? Même loin des artères principales, une blessure par balle peut être fatale si elle n'est pas traitée rapidement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Roman a dû faire plusieurs détours pour les amener en lieu sûr, et pendant ce temps Jane perdait son sang dans la voiture ».

-« Ça explique pourquoi il a pété un câble », soupira Reade en se frottant les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer la fatigue. « Nous avons tous vu jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour protéger Jane ».

-« Il a assassiné six policiers tout de même », rappela Nas en le regardant comme si il essayait de dédouaner Roman.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec ses actions. Seulement que…je peux comprendre pourquoi il a agi de cette façon. Si vous aviez la possibilité de sauver le seul membre de votre famille encore vivant, jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à aller » ? Nas adopta un air pensif, comme le reste de l'équipe. Personne ne répondit, mais les regards sur leurs visages étaient assez révélateurs.

-« Ce qui me fait penser…Roman m'a chargé d'un message pour vous ».

-« Quel genre de message » ? Demanda Weller ayant déjà une idée de ce que Patterson allait dire.

-« Si vous recommencez un plan aussi stupide il s'occupera de vous personnellement…Et je suis assez d'accord avec lui » ! Tout le monde frissonna à nouveau, et l'équipe se fit la réflexion que Patterson pouvait être bien plus effrayante et dangereuse que Roman.

-« C'était le plan de Jane », rappela piteusement Tasha.

-« Oh je n'ai pas oublié ! Dès qu'elle ira mieux je vais m'occuper de ses petites fesses tatouées et lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer quelque chose d'aussi stupide », gronda la blonde en posant les mains sur ses hanches, avant de froncer les sourcils et de baisser les yeux.

Suivant son regard, l'équipe remarqua alors l'étui vide à sa ceinture.

-« Patterson, où est ton arme » ? Demanda Weller surprit, sachant que la jeune femme était armée lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre pour rentrer chez lui. Après tout, dans le cas contraire comment aurait-elle pu défendre Jane si Keaton avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle ?

-« Roman m'a désarmé lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre… ».

-« Il est reparti avec ton arme » ? Demanda vivement Reade, concerné qu'un criminel puisse se promener en ville avec l'arme de service d'un agent fédéral.

-« Non, avant de partir il l'a démontée et laissée…sur le lit de Jane » se souvint d'un coup Patterson en écarquillant les yeux. L'équipe se figea sur place alors que les mots du médecin leur revenaient en mémoire « elle pourrait souffrir d'accès de violence ou de tendances suicidaires ». D'un même mouvement tout le monde se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de la brune, remarquant enfin l'un des agents regardant fixement vers l'intérieur par les stores entre-ouverts.

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle arrive à faire ça », siffla-t-il admiratif.

-« Faire quoi » ? Demanda Weller tendu.

-« Le flingue. Elle l'a remonté avec une seule main…même pour remettre le ressort de la culasse, elle s'est contentée de bloquer l'arme contre le bord du lit pour pouvoir se servir uniquement de sa main droite ». Malgré leur angoisse, les agents échangèrent un regard entendu. Connaissant Jane et ses compétences, ils n'étaient absolument pas surpris.

Patterson entra la première, remarquant immédiatement que son arme à nouveau fonctionnelle était posée sur le lit. La main droite de Jane reposait non loin de la crosse, mais à son grand soulagement la jeune femme ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir.

En entendant le bruit de la porte, la brune rouvrit les yeux et regarda entrer Patterson en souriant légèrement. Derrière elle, le reste de l'équipe sembla hésiter, mais entra finalement. Leurs regards étaient étranges presque inquiets. Elle se crispa légèrement alors que les agents s'approchaient plus près du lit.

De leur côté, ceux-ci remarquèrent immédiatement Jane se crisper en les regardant approcher, et ils s'immobilisèrent. Kurt réprima une grimace en voyant l'œil valide de la brune scanner follement la pièce à la recherche d'une issue. Du coin de l'œil, il constata que le reste de l'équipe avait également remarqué son attitude, et essayait de paraître le moins menaçant possible. Ils étaient tous conscients que le médecin leur avait interdit d'être ici. Mais après les évènements de la journée, leur inquiétude pour Jane avait atteint un point limite, et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas attendre sans rien faire. Si Patterson pouvait suffisamment calmer la brune, ils devaient saisir l'occasion pour lui parler et essayer de diminuer un peu la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

-« Tu permets que je récupère mon arme » ? demanda doucement la blonde en s'approchant avec un sourire engageant. Jane saisit la crosse de l'arme, et immédiatement l'équipe se tendit.

-« Je ne vais pas vous tirer dessus », dit calmement la brune d'un air vexé, se sentant presque insultée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça, après ce qu'elle avait traversé pour les protéger. Lentement, elle pivota la main, et tenant l'arme par le canon la tendit crosse en avant à son amie.

-« Nous le savons Jane, dit calmement Kurt, nous avons juste…peur pour toi ». Le masque d'impassibilité de la brune se fissura légèrement, comme si elle considérait l'idée qu'ils puissent s'inquiéter pour elle. Et puis une ombre passa sur son visage. Bien sûr ils étaient là pour s'assurer que leur pion au sein de Sandstorm restait opérationnel. Ils n'avaient aucunes autres raisons de s'inquiéter pour elle, à part Patterson. Mais peu importait qu'ils la détestent, ils avaient déjà assez souffert à cause d'elle. Elle devait rester forte pour les protéger de Shepherd, à n'importe quel prix. « Écoute toi, susurra la voix dans sa tête, tu es pathétique... Pourquoi les protéger après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu ne comptes pas pour eux…».

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir terminé ma mission ».

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, sa déclaration ne sembla pas rassurer l'équipe, bien au contraire. Patterson tressaillit en la regardant et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Nas et Reade avaient l'air choqués et Zapata la regardait horrifiée. Kurt…eh bien Kurt donnait l'impression qu'il venait de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux.

-« Jane », commença Patterson d'une voix tremblante, saisie d'un horrible pressentiment. « Répond moi honnêtement…est-ce que…est-ce que tu penses survivre à la chute de Sandstorm » ? La brune hésita, mais devant l'air désespéré de son amie se résolut à dire la vérité.

-« Pourquoi ? Roman est tout ce qu'il me reste et l'agent Nas a refusé de me donner une chance de le convaincre de changer de camp », répondit Jane avec amertume. Les agents échangèrent des regards honteux et choqués, mais avant que Kurt ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Tasha le devança :

-« Jane…Nous ne voulons pas que tu meures » ! Protesta l'agent d'une voix étrangement plaintive. Jane leva les yeux vers sa némésis, surprise par ses paroles. Zapata était la plus impitoyable avec elle depuis des semaines, et même si Patterson soutenait que la jeune femme s'était démenée pour l'arracher à Keaton, Jane avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais pour une raison étrange, sa préoccupation réchauffait un peu son cœur. Et c'était inacceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser l'approcher encore pour blesser ses sentiments à nouveau. Même si elle rêvait du jour où l'équipe lui offrirait une deuxième chance, elle savait que ce n'était que ça. Un rêve. Lointain. Inaccessible. Utopique. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par cet espoir.

-« Vous savez, les agents sont dehors, et la porte est fermée », dit Jane en espérant leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais visiblement ils ne comprirent pas le message.

-« Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre », ajouta-t-elle après un moment, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Tout le monde échangea des regards étonnés, ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Jane ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes monter, et se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Elle leur avait demandé de la laisser seule car elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait gérer leur soudaine préoccupation après des semaines de solitude. Mais ils refusaient obstinément de la laisser, et maintenant elle se sentait craquer. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que l'équipe voit à quel point elle était faible et pathétique.

-« Vous…Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant de vous soucier de moi », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée en essayant de contenir les sanglots qui montaient. « Notre arrangement est clair, nous devons faire comme si tout était normal devant les autres agents pour donner le change à Sandstorm, mais en privé chacun sa vie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester ici, dès que je pourrais, je retournerais sur le terrain…»

La brune rouvrit les yeux en entendant les halètements choqués de l'équipe. Pourquoi étaient-ils si bouleversés ? Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait après tout. À moins que…peut-être…peut-être qu'ils se souciaient réellement d'elle ? À cette idée, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler douloureusement d'espoir.

-« Jane…», commença Kurt en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment glacé qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'enrouler comme un serpent autour de son cœur en entendant la brune. « Nous sommes là parce que…tu es importante pour nous ».

-« Je sais », marmonna la brune tatouée, donnant un regain d'espoir au groupe. Espoir vite écrasé en entendant ses mots suivants : « Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je remplirais ma mission, peu importe le prix ».

-« Non ! Gronda Weller, je me moque de la mission ! Je suis inquiet pour toi en tant que personne, parce que tu es mon…amie Jane » ! La brune sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il approcha du lit et se pencha sur elle. « Tu es importante pour moi Jane, tu es importante pour nous, parce que nous sommes tes amis ». C'était le dernier coup dans le masque impassible de Jane, qui vola en éclats. Sous les yeux craintifs de l'équipe, son visage dévoilait maintenant l'entièreté des sentiments qu'elle essayait de contenir jusqu'ici : douleur, confusion, peur, colère et une petite note d'espoir qui leur brisa le cœur. Reade se tortilla inconfortablement. Jane avait laissé tomber son masque, et ils avaient une opportunité de mettre les choses au point avec elle. Mais elle était aussi devenue beaucoup plus vulnérable, et la moindre erreur de leur part pourrait la briser.

Profitant du fait que l'attention de Jane était concentrée sur Patterson qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, Kurt, Tasha, Reade et Nas se rapprochèrent les uns des autres et tinrent un rapide conciliabule.

-« Elle ne pourra pas supporter le poids qu'elle porte seule encore très longtemps, peu importe ce que pensent les médecins. Nous la connaissons mieux qu'eux… », souffla Kurt en regardant les autres.

-« Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Nas, mais dans son état nous devons être prudents, trop d'informations pourraient causer un choc à son esprit ». Reade ne dit rien, mais opina de la tête.

-« Et si…et si nous la laissions s'expliquer » ? proposa Tasha en jetant des regards nerveux vers Patterson et Jane qui semblaient dans leur propre petit monde. « Si nous lui donnons l'occasion de dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, elle devrait se sentir mieux non » ? Tous les quatre échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis se tournèrent vers le lit.

-« Jane », dit doucement Kurt pour attirer l'attention de la brune. Cette fois-ci elle ne remit pas son visage impassible, ce qu'il prit comme une bonne nouvelle.

-« Je ne sais pas si Patterson te l'as dit mais…normalement les médecins nous ont interdits de te voir. À cause de…la façon dont nous t'avons traité…eh bien nous leur avons dit que tu avais de très bonnes raisons de ne pas nous faire confiance, et ils ont peur que tu ne fasses une crise de panique ». Jane le regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'il poursuive, même si la tension dans ses épaules et sa mâchoire était visible. « Si tu veux que nous partions il te suffis de le dire. Ou d'appuyer sur le bouton vert à côté de ta main droite, et les infirmières viendront nous chasser ». Jane regarda brièvement le bouton, puis Patterson qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour appeler le personnel médical. « Le moment n'est sûrement pas idéal mais…nous ne pouvons plus supporter de te voir souffrir comme ça. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, sinon cela va te ronger de l'intérieur. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que lorsque tu serais prête, nous serions là pour écouter tes explications, et rien n'a changé. Dis-nous juste quand tu t'en sentiras capable ». La brune les regarda tout à tour hésitante, et recommença à se mordiller les lèvres. Sans son habituelle attitude neutre des dernières semaines, son visage était redevenu celui de la femme qu'ils avaient appris à connaître avant son arrestation.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, Jane se sentait en conflit. Ils étaient tous là, et lui offraient enfin l'opportunité de se justifier et de présenter correctement ses excuses. La petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne rien dire. De se montrer forte et de ne pas leur donner d'autres arguments contre elle. Mais…elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle restait toujours méfiante envers eux, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, Kurt avait réussi à percer la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger, en lui offrant à nouveau son amitié. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait le croire, ou croire aux promesses du reste de l'équipe. Même s'ils avaient vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle…D'un autre côté, soulager sa conscience lui permettrait peut-être de repartir sur de meilleures bases. Une fois qu'ils sauraient tout en détail, ils arrêteraient peut-être de se préoccuper d'elle et la laisserait se recroqueviller dans son coin, où elle était en sécurité loin de leurs attentions. Et dans le meilleur des cas…peut-être qu'ils lui accorderaient une deuxième chance ?

L'équipe observa presque fascinée le jeu des émotions sur le visage de la brune, avant que la jeune femme ne semble parvenir à une décision.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire maintenant », lui rappela Patterson en lui serrant la main. « Nous pouvons y aller étape par étape d'accord » ?

-« Si je vous explique…laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout. Si vous me coupez je…je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de reprendre…», dit finalement Jane d'une voix rauque.

-« Tout ce que tu veux », lui répondit Kurt avec un sourire encourageant. Le même sourire qu'il lui adressait avant, lorsqu'ils pensaient tous les deux qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. Elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se réchauffer à cette idée, alors que le directeur adjoint poursuivait : « Patterson à raison. Nous ne voulons te forcer à rien. Si tu ne te sens pas prête la discussion peut attendre. Nous voulons juste que…tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour des choses sur lesquelles tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Que tu arrêtes…de te blâmer pour tout ce qui arrive de mauvais dans ta vie ».

-« Mais je suis coupable », marmonna Jane sombrement, gagnant quelques soupirs découragés des agents présents.

-« Ok, bien que j'adore jouer à « à qui la faute », peut-être que tu pourrais nous expliquer les choses de ton point de vu ? Si tu t'en sens capable… », intervint doucement Reade, comme souvent la voix de la raison. Jane le regarda, puis Nas qui se tenait un peu en retrait de l'équipe, comme si elle était consciente que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient régler entre eux. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Patterson, qui lui adressa un nouveau sourire encourageant, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à raconter son histoire.

Elle choisit de démarrer devant chez Kurt, en passant sous silence le baiser, puis enchaina avec sa capture par les hommes de Carter. L'équipe avait déjà connaissance de certaines de ces choses, mais l'entendre en détail de la bouche de Jane était différent. Les agents comprirent ainsi sans mal la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie en se retrouvant attachée dans cette cave, torturée sans espoir de secours, et confrontée à des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Tous frissonnèrent lorsque Jane mentionna la perceuse, et Tasha et Kurt en dépit du fait que les événements s'étaient déroulés des mois plus tôt crispèrent les poings de colère, à l'idée de ce que Carter aurait pu lui faire subir. L'entrée en scène d'Oscar en tant que sauveur providentiel déclencha chez les agents des émotions contradictoires. Ils le haïssaient tous pour son rôle dans la mort de Mayfair, mais sans lui Jane aurait subi le pire et se serait retrouvée dans une prison secrète de la CIA à l'autre bout du monde, seule et sans espoir.

Quand Jane détailla le contenu de la vidéo et le choc que cela lui avait causé, puis sa première rencontre avec Oscar sur le toit, et ses menaces contre Kurt et l'équipe, ils comprirent à quel point la brune s'était sentie perdue. Piégée dans une situation inextricable où elle avait une chance d'obtenir des réponses sur son passé, mais où se confier à quelqu'un pourrait entrainer d'innombrables morts. Puis vint le récit de quelques flashs de souvenirs lors de certaines missions sur le terrain, qui avaient déclenchés chez la brune de sérieux doutes sur elle-même. Pour la première fois, ses collègues mesurèrent réellement les difficultés qu'elle avait eu à concilier des souvenirs de son passé violent avec sa volonté actuelle d'aider les gens. Le récit d'une de ses discussions avec Borden, où elle lui demanda de la retirer de l'équipe leur causa un choc. Jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné que la brune amnésique avait atteint un tel désespoir qu'elle voulait quitter le FBI, pour avoir une chance de mener une vie normale. Puis Jane enchaina avec son retour juste à temps pour souffler à Patterson l'idée qui avait permis de retrouver in-extremis Tasha chez les trafiquants d'êtres humains, avant qu'elle ne périsse dans l'incendie.

Ensuite vint l'attaque de Cade contre l'équipe, qui avait gravement blessée Kurt à la galerie d'art, lui faisant prendre conscience que les menaces d'Oscar étaient réelles, et que l'équipe était vulnérable sur le terrain. Captivés malgré eux, les agents suivirent le récit de Jane qui, prétextant avoir oublié sa radio, avait changé la puce GPS de leur véhicule sous la pression d'Oscar. L'embuscade de Cade contre elle dans le loft, et le brusque souvenir qui lui était revenu en voyant l'homme s'enfuir leur permirent de cerner un peu mieux l'état d'esprit de Jane à ce moment-là. La brune continua à leur raconter comment Oscar l'avait convaincue que Cade voulait les punir pour la mort de Markos dans sa première maison sûre. Sa description était si précise qu'ils avaient l'impression de voir la scène à travers ses yeux. Jane raconta tout en détail. Son éloignement volontaire de l'équipe pour essayer de les protéger. Son arrivée sur le bateau, lorsqu'elle trouva l'équipe piégée et que Cade lui mit une arme sur la tête. Ses supplications pour que l'homme ne l'abatte pas devant leurs yeux. Son combat avec Cade et l'arrivée d'Oscar, qui lui sauva encore la vie. Son malaise en mentant à Mayfair lors de son débriefing.

Ils remarquèrent également que prise par son récit, Jane s'agitait, donnant l'impression de revivre les évènements, mais semblant en même temps incapable de s'arrêter de parler. Comme si maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à soulager sa conscience elle ne pouvait qu'aller au bout des choses…

À travers les mots de la brune, ils revécurent la protection de la petite Maya Ahmadi, et le conflit intérieur qui avait agité Jane au sujet de la clé USB que lui avait donné Oscar. Ils purent percevoir sans mal la honte dans son attitude, lorsqu'elle avoua avoir connecté la clé à l'un des ordinateurs du bureau après plusieurs hésitations. Quand elle aborda l'arrestation de Mayfair, ils revécurent l'évènement avec elle, mais cette fois à travers ses yeux : le choc et le sentiment de trahison, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Oscar l'avait manipulé pour obtenir ce résultat. La crainte que l'équipe n'apprenne le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans ce piège. La colère contre Oscar, mais surtout contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. La peur, lorsque Pellington annonça sa volonté d'arrêter les enquêtes sur les tatouages. Peur de se retrouver seule, mais aussi peur de perdre son utilité et qu'Oscar et son organisation s'en prennent à l'équipe.

Ensuite, Jane aborda le dernier jour de Mayfair. Expliquant comment elle s'était sentie honteuse et absolument pas à sa place en voyant l'équipe célébrer le sauvetage des bébés. Expliquant sa volonté d'aller trouver Oscar et de lui dire qu'elle voulait tout arrêter. Puis la brune décrivit le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en trouvant Mayfair sur place, la menaçant avec son arme. Oscar tirant sur Mayfair…ses propres tentatives désespérées pour arrêter l'hémorragie… la mort de la directrice adjointe. Tout semblait s'enchaîner beaucoup trop vite. Kurt, Reade et Tasha qui avaient déjà entendu l'histoire par Patterson ne purent s'empêcher de sentir leur cœur se serrer en percevant maintenant toute la détresse et la douleur de Jane face à la situation. La brune enchaina sur sa traque d'Oscar, expliquant comment elle l'avait retrouvé en fouillant chez lui, puis en donnant le numéro à tracer à Ana, la jeune hackeuse qu'ils avaient aidé plus tôt dans l'année. Elle décrivit son arrivée à la cabane, puis la façon dont Oscar l'avait neutralisé. Elle décrivit ses révélations et l'impression que sa vie, bâtie sur des mensonges, s'écroulait. Ils suivirent avec angoisse sa description du choc d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw, puis Oscar tenter d'effacer sa mémoire avec du ZIP. Ils perçurent sa peur et sa colère lorsqu'elle se défendit, et sa confusion lorsqu'Oscar périt dans la lutte. Puis sa volonté de retourner vers eux, avant que Kurt ne l'arrête.

Alors que Weller la regardait honteux, Jane prit le temps de boire le verre d'eau que lui proposait Patterson pour apaiser sa gorge asséchée par le récit. Puis la jeune femme reprit son histoire avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe, où qu'elle ne change d'avis. Si la première partie avait été difficile à entendre, ce qui suivit le fut encore plus.

D'un ton calme, presque détaché, Jane entreprit de raconter en détail les trois mois de sévices qu'elle avait endurés aux mains de la CIA : les coups, les humiliations, les simulations de noyages, la privation d'eau, de nourriture, de sommeil. Les chocs électriques, l'exposition répétée à des températures très froides ou très élevées. Les positions de stress et les injections de drogues avec des effets horribles : hallucinations, détresse respiratoire, augmentation de la sensibilité des nerfs, cécité temporaire la laissant sans défense face à ses bourreaux…Plus que le récit des horreurs qu'elle avait subies, ce fut la manière clinique dont elle les décrivit, tout en frissonnant et en serrant désespérément la main de Patterson à la recherche d'un soutien, qui leur tira des larmes .

Lorsqu'elle décrivit comment elle s'était évadée, en simulant la noyade et en cachant l'aiguille de la perfusion sous ses tatouages, ils ressentirent un mélange de soulagement et de fierté devant son ingéniosité. Jane passa ensuite rapidement sur les dernières semaines, puisque dans le cadre de son accord avec Nas elle leur avait donné presque toutes les informations qu'elle avait réunies. De ses quelques hésitations à propos des rencontres avec son frère, ils déduisirent sans mal qu'elle gardait certains détails, sans doute trop personnels, pour elle. Mais après avoir eu des gens observant en détail votre corps pendant des mois, et disséquant votre vie à la recherche d'un indice, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Enfin, la brune termina par le récit des révélations faites par Keaton alors qu'il la torturait, à propos de de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait contre elle. Bien sûr, grâce à la vidéo de Cade les agents savaient déjà la plupart des détails, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore lui dire qu'ils avaient assisté à la scène en direct.

Un silence inconfortable suivit la fin de son récit, pendant que Jane buvait un autre verre d'eau donné par son amie. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, alors que la brune attendait nerveusement une réaction de l'équipe en face d'elle.

-« Jane…je…je suis désolé », lâcha finalement Kurt en regardant la jeune femme épuisée sur son lit.

-« À propos de quoi » ? Demanda celle-ci un peu étonnée.

-« Pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé… ».

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand on y réfléchit elle avait raison ».

-« Jane, de qui est-ce que tu parles » ? demanda Reade en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-« L'ancien moi…Remi. Dans la vidéo d'Oscar, elle disait que tout ce qui m'arrive, je me le suis infligé à moi-même. Et au fond c'est vrai, je paye juste aujourd'hui les conséquences de mes mauvaises décisions », répondit la brune en essayant de hausser les épaules, mais en se ravisant devant la douleur irradiant de ses côtes. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient comprendre et la laisser tranquille ? Elle se sentait vidée après sa confession, et caressa un moment l'idée d'appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière de garde. Mais son amie lui tenait toujours la main, ce qui rendait la manœuvre difficile puisqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger son bras gauche.

-« Jane, tu ne peux pas dire ça », soupira Patterson en lui pressant la main un peu plus fort.

-« Personne ne mérite ce que tu as subi », approuva vigoureusement Reade. Jane le regarda quelques instants avec un air perplexe sur le visage puis, lentement, la douleur apparut à nouveau dans son attitude.

-« Mais…si je ne mérite pas ça…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que vous avez continué…à me faire du mal » ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement d'une voix tremblante, alors que les larmes remplissaient à nouveau ses yeux. Sa détresse frappa les agents comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

-« Parce que…parce que nous sommes des imbéciles », expliqua difficilement Reade d'une voix enrouée. « Lorsque tu es revenue, que tu as avoué que tu étais impliquée dans…la mort…de Mayfair c'était…plus facile de te blâmer que de nous remettre en question ».

-« Tu sais, parfois la douleur…fait faire des choses stupides aux gens. Nous avions tous des raisons d'être en colère contre toi et…nous avons ignoré tout ce que tu avais fait de bien pour nous…et pour les gens que nous avons croisés lors des enquêtes. Parce que c'était plus facile…moins douloureux de prétendre que tu étais la seule fautive. Mais c'est faux ! Nous avons aussi pris de mauvaises décisions. Si j'avais…si j'avais été plus attentif…j'aurais remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et…Oscar n'aurait pas pu te manipuler comme il l'a fait », dit difficilement Kurt en s'approchant d'elle. Lentement il tendit la main vers sa joue. D'abord méfiante, la brune se raidit en le regardant s'approcher, puis se détendit lorsque ses doigts brossèrent légèrement sa peau, en essayant d'éviter les contusions.

Une nouvelle fois, Jane sentit un agréable sentiment de chaleur parcourir tout son corps et envelopper son cœur meurtrit. Elle se sentait presque flotter, savourant le contact amical, ayant l'impression d'être revenue des mois en arrière.

-« Tu comprends maintenant » ? Demanda doucement Patterson. « Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé… ». La brune sembla réfléchir, comme si elle peinait à assimiler l'information, mais ne faisant rien pour arrêter la démonstration d'affection de Weller, ce qu'ils prirent pour un bon signe.

-« Il faudra du temps, mais tu finiras par accepter cette idée », lui dit gentiment Reade. « Maintenant…est-ce que tu veux te reposer ? À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à nous demander » ?

Jane le regarda hésitante, mais ses barrières abaissées par leur préoccupation et les démonstrations d'affection de Kurt et Patterson, elle se laissa aller :

-« S'il vous plaît…S'il vous plaît, ne me faites plus souffrir », souffla la brune comme une prière en fermant son œil valide. Elle le rouvrit en entendant un bruit de lutte, pour voir Reade retenant difficilement Tasha de se précipiter vers elle.

 _Fin du chapitre 9_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Il y aura des phases avec et des phases sans, mais à partir du prochain chapitre les relations de Jane avec l'équipe vont s'améliorer petit à petit.


	10. Chap 10 - Etre une équipe à nouveau

10e chapitre pour _Trahisons_. Ouf, journée de dingue au boulot, c'est pour ça que je poste aussi tard.

Les choses vont avancer un peu plus à partir de maintenant, car je me suis rendu compte que je me suis tellement focalisé sur le fait d'essayer de décrire les sentiments de chacun, et sur la façon de poser les bases pour que les choses reviennent à la normale, que j'ai consacré 10 chapitres pour un peu plus d'une journée dans le récit. Du coup j'ai peur que cela finisse par déséquilibrer l'histoire, même si elle finissait par compter 50 chapitres. Les choses vont donc s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres et il y aura quelques sauts dans le temps, notamment pendant la guérison de Jane.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement à NoNaame et Hm pour vos reviews.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à l'intervention de Roman à l'hôpital, l'équipe développe un grand sentiment de culpabilité et craint que Jane ne craque. Contre l'avis médical, ils se rendent alors dans sa chambre pour essayer de mettre les choses au point avec elle. Réconfortée par Patterson et Kurt, Jane abaisse un peu ses barrières, et leur raconte tout ce qui lui est arrivé de son point de vu, en commençant avec sa rencontre avec Oscar.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 10 – Etre une équipe à nouveau**

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane_

-« S'il vous plaît…S'il vous plaît, ne me faites plus souffrir…».

Plus que les mots de Jane, se furent la douleur et le désespoir avec lesquels ils étaient prononcés qui achevèrent de briser le cœur de l'équipe après sa confession. Jamais la brune n'avait eu l'air aussi vulnérable. Toute la force et l'énergie qui semblaient l'animer depuis qu'ils la connaissaient avaient disparues d'un coup. Pour qu'elle se dévoile autant, il fallait qu'elle soit dans un état de solitude et de détresse qu'ils ne pouvaient que difficilement imaginer. Les yeux de Patterson se mouillèrent à nouveau de larmes, alors que la main de Kurt s'immobilisait sur la joue de Jane, figée par le choc. Nas avait l'air à la fois mal à l'aise et surprise, alors que Reade regardait Jane les yeux écarquillés.

Mais ce fut bel et bien Tasha qui semblait la plus touchée. Comme Patterson, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, ses jambes étaient en action. Le mouvement tira Reade de son état de choc, et jurant intérieurement il se dépêcha de ceinturer sa coéquipière. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas volontairement du mal à la jeune femme blessée, mais son état émotionnel pourrait l'amener à être moins précautionneuse qu'il ne le fallait. Et vu le comportement de Jane, ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin que la brune panique en voyant Tasha se précipiter sur elle. D'autant plus lorsqu'un mouvement brusque pouvait aggraver ses blessures, en plus de déclencher une nouvelle crise de panique.

Il avait cependant grandement sous-estimé la volonté de la Latina, qui lui écrasa violement le talon sur la cheville droite, pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-« Putain Tasha ça fait mal ! Arrête ça » ! Gronda Reade en serrant les dents alors que son amie se précipitait vers Jane. Patterson poussa un petit cri et essaya de se lever pour la retenir aussi, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

-« Tasha stop, rappelle-toi de ce que nous avons décidé ! Tu vas lui faire peur » ! Protesta Weller en essayant de ne pas trop lever la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des agents devant la porte. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, s'était de se donner en spectacle ou d'attirer plus d'attention sur Jane.

La brune sembla un instant affolée en voyant Zapata se précipiter vers elle, et essaya de se reculer dans son lit. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas aller loin dans son état, et la douleur dans son ventre et ses côtes le lui rappela. Voyant sa grimace, Tasha s'arrêta net, trébuchant sur l'un des pieds du lit, et se rattrapant de justesse. Patterson occupant toujours le fauteuil à gauche, l'agent choisit de s'accroupir près du lit pour ne pas surplomber Jane. Devant l'air inquiet et méfiant de la brune elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître menaçante. Saisissant sa main droite, que Patterson avait lâchée en essayant de se lever, Tasha ouvrit la bouche et…se retrouva d'un coup incapable de former une pensée cohérente en observant le visage meurtri de celle qu'elle avait considéré comme une amie quelques mois en arrière. De celle qu'elle avait ensuite consciencieusement rabaissée et brimée pour évacuer sa propre colère, sa propre culpabilité.

-« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », ne put que répéter frénétiquement l'agent, ne pouvant rien trouver à dire d'autre, alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Jane regarda incrédule Tasha en larme. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, surtout de la part de Zapata. L'agent était une femme forte, dure, et son comportement repentant ne cadrait pas vraiment avec ce qu'elle savait d'elle. Elle avait plutôt pensé que Zapata allait la confronter à ses faiblesses, lui reprochant de compromettre la mission en s'étant faite capturer par Keaton. Ceci dit, Patterson lui avait aussi dit que Tasha avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la retrouver en interrogeant tous ses voisins…Et visiblement elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, Jane essaya de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, alors que Patterson essayait doucement de convaincre Tasha de se relever.

-« Est-ce qu'elle a pris quelque chose » ? Demanda Jane un peu inquiète et méfiante, en regardant en direction des autres agents, bien qu'elle soit obligée de tourner la tête pour faire face Kurt puisque son œil gauche était trop enflé pour lui permettre de voir correctement.

Reade, Kurt et Patterson échangèrent des regards gênés, ne voyant pas comment expliquer la situation du point de vu de Tasha, et faire comprendre à la brune combien son comportement envers elle la rongeait.

Toujours perplexe, Jane essayait de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu mettre Zapata dans cet état. Elle doutait que ce soit la façon dont elle l'avait traité ses derniers temps. La Latina n'avait jamais semblé éprouver du remord à l'enfoncer lorsqu'elle se sentait déjà mal. Cela devait être lié à autre chose mais quoi ? Essayant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs embrumés, la brune se rappela finalement quelque chose que Keaton lui avait dit sur l'équipe.

-« Tu m'as vendu à la CIA », souffla Jane d'une voix à la fois blessée et trahie, se figeant net dans son lit.

-« Je sais, gémit Zapata, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. S'il te plait laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer…» supplia presque l'agent en se cramponnant plus fort à sa main, surprenant l'amnésique tatouée. La petite voix dans sa tête l'exhortait à se mettre en colère. À crier sa rage à la principale responsable des brimades dont elle était victime depuis des semaines. À ignorer ses appels pour une chance de donner sa version des faits, tout comme Zapata lui avait refusé la sienne. Mais son cœur se serra en regardant les larmes de Tasha, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état. En dépit de la colère et de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, elle était tout simplement incapable de rejeter Zapata…parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle espérait pouvoir retrouver son amie…retrouver leur lien d'avant. « Tu es pathétique, souffla la voix dans sa tête. Tu es faible ! Pourquoi lui pardonner ? Elle se retournera encore contre toi, elle l'a déjà fait » !

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça » ? Souffla la brune en regardant l'agent à côté d'elle, attendant de voir si sa réponse différerait des informations données par Keaton. La question sembla éclaircir un peu l'humeur de Tasha, ses yeux retrouvant un peu de vie lorsque Jane lui donna l'occasion de s'expliquer. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença rapidement son récit, craignant que Jane ne change d'avis. Elle raconta tout, sans omettre le moindre détail. Ses dettes de jeu et les problèmes qui en avaient découlés lorsque son bookmaker était venu la menacer de la dénoncer au FBI. Puis la mission contre Dabbur Zann, et la façon dont Carter l'avait abordé, sentant une faille à exploiter. Son impression d'être au pied du mur, et son moment de faiblesse lorsque le directeur adjoint de la CIA avait proposé d'éponger ses dettes.

-« Mais je te jure que je n'ai donné que les informations que nous avions dans ton dossier. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose, je pensais que…ça ne porterait pas à conséquence. Mais Carter n'a pas apprécié et…il m'a demandé de mettre…un micro chez toi », avoua difficilement Tasha.

-« Tu l'as fait » ? murmura Jane en la regardant attentivement.

-« Non » ! protesta vigoureusement l'agent. « Je l'ai jeté dans les égouts. Quelques temps plus tard j'en ai trouvé un autre dans ma boîte aux lettres avec un mot qui disait que c'était ma dernière chance. Mais je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de toi…et je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. J'ai laissé le micro chez moi et je suis revenu au bureau pour rédiger ma lettre de démission. Mais quand j'ai voulu la donner à Mayfair, elle a reçu un appel lui disant que Carter avait disparu. Et plus tard son corps a été retrouvé, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais juste…oublier cette histoire puisque il n'y avait plus de témoins ». Jane médita un instant ces informations, heureuse malgré tout que Tasha n'ait pas cédé aux menaces de Carter. Dans la chambre, les autres agents attendaient patiemment sa réaction. Même si ils étaient là pour le soutien, ils comprenaient que c'était quelque chose que les deux jeunes femmes devaient gérer entre elles.

-« Tu m'as traité comme une moins que rien parce que je vous ai menti…mais tu m'as menti aussi », dit finalement la brune blessée, le sentiment de trahison nettement visible sur son visage, mélangé à une petite pointe de colère difficilement réprimée.

-« Je sais…Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux pour ça…», souffla Zapata, le cœur serrée par l'expression sur le visage de Jane.

-« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as dit à Carter que je semais parfois mon escorte pour être seule…pour qu'il puisse…me tendre une embuscade » ? demanda lentement celle-ci, le visage tendu.

-« Non ! Non Jane je ne t'aurais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça » ! Protesta Tasha en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, et en se forçant à croiser son regard. Jane l'observa attentivement, comme pour essayer de lire en elle.

-« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as fait…semblant…d'être mon amie…pour obtenir des informations. Est-ce que tout…ce que nous avons dit ou fait…en sortant au bar ou autre…était un mensonge » ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. En dépit de ses hésitations, son ton était relativement neutre, mais tous pouvaient deviner l'importance qu'avait cette question pour elle, en voyant l'espoir et la crainte sur son visage.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je te le jure Jane » ! La brune sembla méditer un instant la réponse. Zapata…Zapata avait été l'une de ses premières amies, avec Patterson. Durant ses premiers temps au FBI, elle s'était occupée de lui apprendre certaines choses plus féminines, que Kurt ignorait ou dont il ne percevait pas l'importance. Petit-à-petit elles étaient devenues proches, et le traitement froid qu'elle lui avait réservé à son retour lui avait fait d'autant plus mal. Elle l'avait trahit, et elle trouvait cela difficile à accepter…Mais d'un autre côté…elle aussi les avait tous trahis en gardant des choses dangereuses d'eux, et en faisant tuer Mayfair, même si elle n'avait jamais voulu cela. C'était peut-être juste un désir stupide de renouer les liens avec l'une de ses seules amies mais…elle la croyait quand l'agent disait ne pas avoir voulu donner d'informations trop personnelles à Carter pour ne pas trahir sa confiance, ou ne pas avoir aidé à sa capture. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, la Latina n'était pas aussi froide et cynique…Et puis…il y avait le fait qu'elle semblait vraiment repentante…Après ce qu'elle-même avait fait, ce dont elle se souvenait, Jane avait toujours cru que les gens méritait une deuxième chance, tout comme elle espérait en avoir une…Une partie d'elle-même était encore en colère contre ce que Zapata lui avait fait, et méfiante même après ses excuses qui paraissaient sincères…

Elle voulait plus que tout accorder une autre chance à son ex-amie, avec le secret espoir qu'elle en fasse de même. Après tout, si elle se montrait prudente dans ce qu'elle confiait, elle n'avait rien à perdre…La colère ne la mènerait à rien de toute façon, encore plus maintenant qu'elle n'avait même pas assez de forces pour se lever seule, et encore moins se défendre. Finalement, son corps se détendit légèrement, et tout le monde se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il devint évident qu'elle était prête à croire Zapata, ou tout du moins à attendre un peu avant de prendre une décision.

Un peu soulagée par la réaction de Jane, Tasha se releva lentement. Il y avait encore tellement de chose qu'elle voulait dire à la jeune femme, à propos de ses dessins, de ses cauchemars, et de toutes les choses horribles qu'elle lui avait dites. Mais elle ne savait pas si la brune pourrait supporter beaucoup plus de révélations après une journée aussi horrible, alors elle préféra s'abstenir. Maintenant, il était temps de corriger ses erreurs et de faire pénitence. Fouillant dans l'une de ses poches, elle en retira une feuille soigneusement pliée qu'elle tendit à Weller. Le directeur adjoint lui adressa un regard surprit, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour la prendre.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ?

-« La…lettre de démission que j'avais écrite pour Mayfair. J'ai seulement changé la date », répondit douloureusement Zapata. La chambre s'anima soudain lorsque Reade et Patterson se mirent à protester :

-« Tasha, tu ne peux pas faire ça » !

-« Le FBI c'est toute ta vie ! Tu as travaillé dur pendant des années pour en arriver là» !

-« J'ai enfreint et la loi et le règlement du bureau en vendant des informations sur une collaboratrice du FBI…sur une…amie », rétorqua lugubrement l'agent en regardant ses amis. Brusquement elle sentit la feuille lui être arrachée de la main. Mais ce n'était pas Weller qui s'en était saisi. Avec une vigueur surprenante, Jane venait de subtiliser la lettre et la tenait maintenant roulée en boule dans sa main droite. Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par sa réaction.

-« Jane » ? demanda Patterson en fixant la brune, étonnée par sa vitesse d'exécution malgré ses blessures, même si la lettre se trouvait au départ juste au-dessus d'elle.

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta carrière à cause de moi », répondit simplement la jeune femme en regardant Zapata. Sa déclaration fit instantanément froncer les sourcils des agents présents. Après la longue séance d'explication précédente, ils avaient espéré qu'elle comprenne que tout ce qui arrivait de mauvais autour d'elle n'était pas forcément lié à ses erreurs.

-« Jane, je suis une grande fille, je suis responsable de mes propres erreurs, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans », rétorqua Zapata d'un ton aussi calme qu'elle pouvait, mais intérieurement attristée de voir la jeune femme essayer de prendre encore tout le blâme.

-« Mais si je n'avais pas contribué à ce stupide plan qui a attiré la CIA sur moi, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation…».

-« Mes problèmes de jeu n'ont rien à voir avec toi. Si Carter ne m'avait pas proposé de l'argent, cela aurait très bien pu être n'importe quel criminel au cours d'une autre affaire. C'est justement pour cela que le Bureau a des règles strictes qui empêchent ses agents de se mettre dans des situations comme la mienne» soupira Tasha en essayant de reprendre la lettre.

Mais butée, Jane refusa de desserrer les doigts, supposant que suite à ses excuses, et vu son état, Zapata n'oserait pas la brusquer pour récupérer son bien. Ce qui constituait en soi un petit test pour voir si l'agent était sincère dans son désir de ne plus la blesser…Et en effet, après quelques essais infructueux, elle renonça.

-« Ne prenons pas de décision précipitée. Nous avons tous enfreint la loi pour essayer d'arrêter Sandstorm et pour retrouver Jane. Et puisqu'en ce moment nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'agents à qui faire confiance, je pense que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de modifier l'équipe », intervint calmement Nas.

Tout le monde regarda Weller en attendant qu'il prenne une décision, ou au moins donne son avis sur le sujet. En tant qu'ami, il pouvait tout à fait décider de fermer les yeux. Mais en tant que patron intègre, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile, et mettrait sa carrière en jeu. Il y avait également son récent cas de conscience à propos de Jane, et le fait qu'elle était redevenue vraiment importante à ses yeux… Pouvait-il vraiment pardonner Zapata alors qu'elle avait contribué, même involontairement, à mettre Jane en danger ? Reade et Patterson l'observaient inquiets, n'osant pas se risquer à un pronostic. Cependant, Tasha disposait d'une avocate très dévouée :

-« Zapata mérite une deuxième chance », dit fermement Jane en le regardant. Weller l'observa surpris de la voir si défensive, alors qu'elle reprochait à Tasha son comportement à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser atteindre par son état physique, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter chaque ecchymose sur son visage et de s'apitoyer. Mais même blessée, il savait que Jane serait combattive et têtue, et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis facilement. Voir même pas du tout. Il réprima un sourire amusé en retrouvant un peu de l'ancienne Jane dans son attitude, car vu les circonstances il serait très sûrement mal perçu.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce qu'elle a fait » ? demanda Kurt en voulant comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette mignonne petite tête brune, tout en essayant d'ignorer le ricanement moqueur de la voix dans sa tête qui le narguait en demandant depuis quand il trouvait Jane mignonne. « Paris illégaux et vente d'informations confidentielles liées à une enquête…Sans un bon avocat elle risque de cinq à dix ans dans une prison fédérale ». Malgré le sérieux de la situation, l'air incrédule de la brune manqua de les faire sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aussi expressive, et l'équipe avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, lorsque la brune découvrait le monde qui l'entourait et ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la logique.

-« Mais…c'est un membre de ton équipe, tu ne peux pas faire ça » ! Protesta Jane incrédule. Profitant du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le champ de vision de la brune, Reade et Patterson grimacèrent en entendant qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme une partie de cette équipe. Bien sûr, ils savaient que les progrès seraient lents, mais cela n'empêchait pas une petite pointe de tristesse à chaque fois que Jane leur rappelait cet état de fait.

De son côté Tasha, bien qu'ayant déjà réfléchit à la plupart des scénarios, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement inquiète. Si Weller décidait de la dénoncer et d'engager des poursuites, ce ne serait que justice mais elle n'appréciait que modérément l'idée de quelques années en prison fédérale. Ceci dit, ce serait certainement beaucoup moins dur que les trois mois dans une prison de la CIA subis par Jane. Et d'un autre côté, Weller semblait davantage essayer de pousser Jane à réagir que de vouloir la punir.

-« Tu ne peux pas choisir une autre sanction ? Un blâme ou quelque chose qui lui évite la prison ? Elle a le droit d'essayer de corriger ses erreurs ». Son ton était devenu étonnement plaintif maintenant, comme si la question avait une grande valeur à ses yeux.

-« Jane…Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous que l'agent Zapata ait une deuxième chance » ? demanda Nas, la première à comprendre ce qui motivait la jeune femme et voulant la forcer à le verbaliser. La brune se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres, hésitant un peu à continuer à se livrer. Pourtant, ils étaient tous tellement attentionnés envers elle depuis ces dernières heures, qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance. La pensée que, grâce à Kurt et Patterson, l'équipe avait réussi à franchir ses barrières était un peu inquiétante. Mais elle n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à perdre à continuer à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…Après tout, ils pourraient difficilement lui faire plus mal que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait jusqu'ici.

-« Parce que…si elle bénéficie d'une deuxième chance…peut-être…peut-être que moi aussi, j'aurais le droit à une chance de corriger mes erreurs…Peut-être…peut-être que tout redeviendra comme avant. Parce que…parce que je ne veux plus être seule », dit douloureusement Jane les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux, avouant enfin ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Même si elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir leur faire confiance, elle ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion d'améliorer les choses entre eux.

Patterson hoqueta sous le choc, et se retrouva instantanément à côté d'elle. L'équipe fut cependant surprise lorsqu'au lieu de lui prendre la main, elle se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de la brune. Plus étonnant encore, Jane ne la repoussa pas, et sembla au contraire se détendre et apprécier la démonstration d'affection.

-« Jane…rappelles toi ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure. Nous sommes tes amis, bien sûr que nous allons te donner une deuxième chance ». Jane regarda d'un air incertain vers le reste de l'équipe, qui opina vigoureusement de la tête. Alors que le soulagement l'envahissait, la brune eu l'impression qu'un immense poids quittait ses épaules à l'idée d'enfin ne plus être seule.

-« Merci, merci », souffla-t-elle avec ferveur en fermant les yeux. Maintenant que son corps se détendait, elle sentit l'épuisement la gagner à nouveau. Remarquant son état de fatigue, les agents échangèrent des regards significatifs.

-« Ok Jane. Nous allons te trouver quelque chose à manger, et ensuite nous te laisserons dormir d'accord » ? demanda doucement Kurt. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Jane répondit avec un petit gémissement d'acceptation. Avisant sa lettre toujours serrée dans la main de la brune, Zapata tenta de la récupérer à nouveau.

-« Dans tes rêves » marmonna Jane sans ouvrir les yeux, faisant ricaner le reste de l'équipe, heureuse de ce petit progrès.

-« Dès que nous serons sortis, nous aurons une petite discussion à propos de tes problèmes de jeu », marmonna Kurt à Tasha, malheureusement plus fort qu'il ne le voulait.

-« Tu as dit qu'elle aurait droit à une deuxième chance », dit immédiatement Jane en ouvrant les yeux, ce qui valut au directeur adjoint un regard noir de la part de Patterson.

-« Je ne vais pas l'envoyer en prison si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais tant que Tasha aura ce problème, elle sera un risque pour l'équipe ».

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? demanda Reade soucieux de ce qui allait arriver à sa partenaire. Même un simple blâme pourrait nuire à sa carrière, même si techniquement elle l'avait plus que mérité.

-« Tasha va suivre une thérapie pour l'aider avec ses problèmes de jeu compulsif. L'un d'entre nous l'accompagnera à chaque fois aux réunions, pour être sûr qu'elle y va », dit Kurt fermement en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. La Latina n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais en l'état des choses elle savait qu'elle s'en tirait à bon compte. C'était aussi une manière de montrer qu'ils tenaient à elle et à l'aider.

-« En fait, je suis déjà allée à une réunion hier », marmonna Zapata.

-« C'est là que vous étiez lorsque l'agent Patterson vous a appelé quand elle a remarqué la disparition de Jane. C'est pour cela que vous étiez aussi proche du lieu de l'agression ». Jane frissonna en entendant le rappel de ce mauvais souvenir. Sans répondre, Tasha hocha simplement la tête, mais Weller n'avait pas terminé :

-« En guise de punition, tu feras également toute la paperasse de l'équipe pendant trois mois ». Cette fois-ci Reade et Patterson ricanèrent devant son léger gémissement de désespoir, conscients que leur amie préférerait sûrement un blâme à la torture administrative. D'un autre côté, Weller ne pouvait pas lui infliger plus sans que cela n'attire l'attention de Pellington, quelque chose qu'ils voulaient tous éviter, surtout en ce moment.

-« Puisque c'est Jane la victime, elle devrait aussi avoir le droit de choisir sa punition », proposa d'un coup l'analyste blonde. Tout le monde regarda vers Jane, qui grimaça de gêne :

-« Je ne veux pas la punir », marmonna-t-elle en essayant de faire taire la petite voix vindicative à l'arrière de sa tête. Bien sûr, une petite partie d'elle-même, celle rattachée à Remi, était rancunière et voulait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher ses chances de regagner l'amitié de Zapata, et d'améliorer ses relations avec l'équipe, pour une vengeance qui ne lui apporterait qu'une satisfaction momentanée. Maintenant qu'elle avait abandonné son masque impassible, l'équipe pouvait interpréter plus facilement ses réactions, et devina sans mal son raisonnement.

-« Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi Jane », dit calmement Tasha. La brune essaya de hausser les épaules en réponse, mais arrêta bien vite. La voyant faire une nouvelle grimace de douleur, Kurt s'approcha de la perfusion et pressa deux fois sur le bouton pour augmenter le débit de morphine.

-« Eh, je vais bien » ! protesta Jane bien que sa voix trahisse la fatigue et la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-« Tu es vraiment trop têtue. Rien ne t'oblige à souffrir comme ça alors qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te soulager ici », soupira Patterson en secouant la tête. « Je vais te chercher à manger, et pendant que tu dormiras, quelqu'un ira te chercher des vêtements propres pour le jour où les médecins te laisseront partir ». La brune ouvrit la bouche, et connaissant sa haine des hôpitaux, ils devinèrent instantanément qu'elle allait demander à sortir le plus tôt possible.

-« N'y pense même pas », dit immédiatement Weller en brandissant un index sévère vers la brune tatouée sans la laisser parler. « Tu ne sortiras d'ici qu'avec le feu vert de l'équipe médicale et pas une minute plus tôt ». La moue renfrognée de Jane fit sourire ses amis, avant que Zapata ne se souvienne d'un détail.

-« Ce qui me fait penser…Quand je suis allée chez toi, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de choses qu'avant dans ton appartement. Et tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements non plus dans tes placards. Où est passé le reste » ?

-« Dans la salle des scellés du FBI », marmonna la jeune femme en essayant de faire comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'équipe fronça immédiatement les sourcils, les agents se maudissant pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien sûr ses affaires avaient été saisies lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée. Et sans l'autorisation d'un agent elle ne pouvait pas les récupérer. Autorisation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à donner, tout simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient ignoré le plus possible depuis son retour.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demandé de les faire desceller » ? Demanda Patterson. Le regard fuyant de son amie fut une réponse à lui seul.

-« Tu pensais que nous allions te livrer à la CIA si nous n'étions pas satisfait de tes résultats…Moins d'affaires chez toi cela faisait moins de choses à emballer après pour ceux qui prendraient ta place… », comprit Kurt en lui jetant un regard terne. Encore une fois, Jane évita leurs regards, mais la façon dont elle pinça les lèvres était suffisamment révélatrice.

-« Ecoute, je promets que cela ne va pas se produire d'accord ? Nous ne les laisserons pas t'emmener une nouvelle fois », jura Weller en la regardant attentivement pour qu'elle puisse voir sa détermination. L'idée que quelqu'un la défende sembla la soulager légèrement, et le visage de la brune se détendit à nouveau.

-« En attendant elle va avoir besoin de nouvelles choses. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Journée shopping dès qu'elle sort d'ici », dit plus joyeusement Zapata en s'amusant presque du regard horrifié que lui lança Jane. Elle savait que la brune détestait cela, probablement parce qu'elle s'était montrée…un peu obsessionnelle la dernière fois qu'elle avait trainé Jane dans les magasins, mais ce serait un bon moyen d'essayer de réparer leur relation.

-« Bonne idée », approuva immédiatement Weller ravit que Tasha soit prête à faire des efforts pour regagner la confiance de Jane, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de la brune tatouée.

-« C'est elle qui a été…dure…avec moi, pourquoi suis-je punie aussi » ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Kurt d'une voix étrangement plaintive, déclenchant quelques sourires affectueux de l'équipe.

-« Pour être une fille têtue et avoir essayé de quitter l'hôpital », rétorqua tranquillement le directeur adjoint en essayant de rester sérieux, s'amusant presque de pouvoir la faire réagir aussi innocemment.

-« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas bougé d'ici » ! protesta immédiatement la brune.

-« Non, mais tu as pensé tellement fort à essayer que je t'ai entendu », répondit Weller alors qu'un mince sourire lui échappait. Jane le fixa un instant stupéfaite, puis comprenant qu'il essayait de se moquer gentiment d'elle, marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à distinguer et se réinstalla plus confortablement contre ses oreillers en leur adressant un regard vexé. C'était un comportement inattendu venant d'elle, mais au moins Jane ne leur cachait plus sa douleur.

…

.

 _En dehors de la ville_

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du quartier général après de nombreux détours pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, Roman réfléchissait aux dernières 24 heures. La veille encore, il croyait que sa sœur servait la même cause que lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère ce message maudit. Et alors qu'il se mettait en quête de Remi pour obtenir ses explications, leur mère l'avait retrouvé. La suite n'avait pas non plus été des plus réjouissantes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu leur enfance de merde. Non seulement il avait retrouvé sa sœur torturée par la CIA, mais il avait également appris que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ce simple fait en lui-même posait déjà un problème. Lorsque leur mère avait envoyé Remi en infiltration, c'était avec la garantie que sa couverture et Weller la garderaient à l'abri de ce genre de mésaventures. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait du mal à comprendre comment sa mère si méticuleuse avait pu faire une telle erreur. Du coup, pour essayer de préserver sa propre sécurité, sa sœur chérie avait été placée dans une position où elle était forcée de les trahir. Sachant de quoi les tortionnaires de l'Agence étaient capables, il ne lui en voulait absolument pas de tout faire pour ne pas y retourner, y compris saboter la mission. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas de leur mère, qui avec la preuve de la trahison de Remi semblait désormais prête à la sacrifier pour la cause. Mais là encore, ce n'était peut-être pas si nouveau. Après le départ de Remi pour le FBI dans ce sac minuscule, la femme n'avait à bien y réfléchir pas semblée prêter grande attention aux informations d'Oscar. En songeant à l'ex-fiancé de sa sœur, Roman sentit son sang bouillir. Ce salopard aurait dû protéger Remi et essayer de regagner sa confiance, et au lieu de cela il avait essayé d'effacer sa mémoire pour dissimuler ses erreurs !

Pourtant, autant qu'il haïssait l'homme, Roman savait qu'Oscar n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'agir contre Remi sans quelqu'un pour l'y pousser. Il se refusait à croire que leur mère aurait pu ordonner cela, sachant qu'un nouvel effacement mémoriel aurait détruit définitivement les chances que Remi redeviennent elle-même, au moins en partie. Puisque leur mère lui avait personnellement garantit que les effets du ZIP ne seraient que temporaire, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ordonné cela n'est-ce pas ? Non, il s'agissait probablement de l'un de ses bâtards sournois qui gravitaient autour de sa mère, attendant de prendre la place de Remi comme commandant en second. L'un d'eux avait sûrement donné l'ordre à Oscar de se débarrasser de sa sœur si elle montrait des signes d'indépendance.

Avec sa sœur sous la garde du FBI et lui ici, il ne restait plus que deux autres membres de leur petit groupe de choc, puisque Cade était désormais un traître en fuite, et que Markos et Oscar étaient morts, le premier tué par le second. Remi semblait faire confiance à la blonde du FBI, alors il devrait le faire aussi, et espérer que la femme protège sa sœur et l'aide à guérir, en attendant de pouvoir joindre un ami commun. Entrant dans le poste de commandement, il remarqua les regards anxieux lancés vers lui par une partie des hommes présents. Près de la table sa mère discutait avec les responsables de sections, planifiant manifestement quelque chose.

-« Très bien nous sommes d'accord. Trois équipes vont traquer Cade en ratissant le périmètre vers l'extérieur pour retrouver son point d'entrée. Pendant ce temps deux autres déplaceront une partie du matériel vers un site annexe. Nous ignorons les intentions de Cade, mais il pourrait compromettre notre position, et je ne veux pas m'encombrer du matériel lourd en cas d'évacuation ». Les hommes autour d'elle acquiescèrent, et elle tourna son attention vers lui.

-« Comment va ta sœur » ?

-« Mal, la CIA l'a bien amoché », répondit honnêtement Roman. « Mais elle est toujours combattive alors avec un peu de temps elle va récupérer ». Cette dernière partie n'était pas tout à fait vraie, mais étant donné ce dont leur mère l'avait menacée avant de partir, le FBI était sa meilleure chance de rester en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de la sortir de là. Et sa première action allait être de se débarrasser de ce Keaton à la première occasion…

-« Pourquoi perdre du temps avec elle » ? Maugréa l'un des adjoints de sa mère. « Si le FBI sait qu'elle n'est pas Taylor Shaw elle ne nous sert à rien là-bas. Laissons la se débrouiller et qu'importe si elle meurt, elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi pitoyable ». Roman tiqua en l'entendant, en colère devant le dédain qu'il montrait à sa sœur, mais aussi étonné que sa mère n'ait pas répandu la nouvelle de sa trahison. Quoi que, à la réflexion, cela ne ferait qu'encourager d'autres à faire de même, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à expliquer pourquoi elle laissait Remi au FBI, comme elle le fit sèchement savoir à son entourage.

-« Roman, tu vas prendre la tête du groupe 1 pour traquer Cade. Si vous n'avez pas de piste d'ici deux semaines, rendez-vous au point Delta-Charlie ». Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais décida de faire un exemple avant de partir. Passant devant l'homme qui avait insulté sa sœur, il pivota soudain pour l'agripper à la gorge. Surpris et beaucoup plus frêle que lui, l'homme se débattit sous sa poigne de fer, mais commença rapidement à manquer d'air. Deux autres firent mines de venir s'interposer, mais un regard noir de Roman les arrêta net.

-« Mettez-vous bien ça en tête, pour moi, la vie de Remi vaut bien plus que toutes les vôtres réunies ». Puis, regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux comme pour la défier de l'arrêter, il brisa le cou de sa victime avec une brusque torsion du poignet.

Ensuite, il quitta tranquillement la pièce pour rejoindre son équipe, n'ayant même pas l'impression d'avoir brisé la promesse faite à sa sœur. Après tout, elle avait bien spécifié qu'il devait épargner les innocents, et aucun des hommes dans cette base ne rentrait dans la définition que Remi faisait de ce terme. Et de toute façon, ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal non ?

À l'intérieur, Shepherd fit signe d'un geste de la main pour que l'on évacue le cadavre, s'autorisant un sourire satisfait lorsque son état-major quitta la pièce.

-« Il est incontrôlable », dit calmement l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-« Non. Il est seulement dévoué à sa sœur. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait la garder en vie d'ailleurs. Nous aurons bientôt besoin des compétences de Roman, et elle est la seule qui arrive à la gérer. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle…D'ailleurs, cela maintiendra les autres concentré s'ils ne veulent pas subir le même sort».

-« Après ce qu'elle a traversé et ce que vous lui avez dit, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle va suivre vos instructions ? demanda l'homme, plus curieux que vraiment remettant en question ses décisions.

-« Qui a dit que j'allais lui laisser le choix » ? répondit Shepherd avec un sourire sinistre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chap 11 - Home sweet Home

Welcome dans le chapitre 11 de _Trahisons_ chers lecteurs.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité chaque semaine, et particulièrement à NoNaame et Hm pour vos reviews.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après avoir écouté les explications de Zapata à propos des informations qu'elle a vendues à Carter, Jane accepte de lui laisser une autre chance. L'équipe lui promet ensuite de la protéger de la CIA, et après une longue conversation la confiance de Jane envers eux reviens un petit peu.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 11 – Home sweet home**

 _Hôpital, chambre de Jane_

La première nuit de Jane après sa discussion avec l'équipe avait été correcte, Patterson étant restée lui tenir compagnie. Mais dès le lendemain à son réveil, il avait fallu prendre certaines décisions lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que la présence des agents fédéraux devant sa chambre avait doublée. La brune bien que légèrement plus à l'aise avec l'équipe suite à leur discussion, n'était en effet pas vraiment rassurée d'avoir autant d'agents si près, alors qu'elle était vulnérable. L'équipe, Weller en tête, avait essayé pendant un long moment de la convaincre qu'ils étaient là pour sa sécurité, mais une partie d'elle-même avait l'impression d'être à nouveau prisonnière en étant sous garde constante.

Ce dernier argument les avait fait fléchir, lorsqu'ils avaient compris son point de vu. Si elle se sentait proche d'eux malgré ce qui était arrivé, il lui était cependant difficile de faire confiance à d'autres agents. Après tout, des hommes du Bureau l'avaient livré à la CIA après son arrestation, et elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de faire confiance à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En fait, elle avait même de bonnes raisons de douter des gens qu'elle connaissait…Fort heureusement, les hommes qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour assurer sa sécurité avaient été compréhensifs. Les deux agents supplémentaires avaient simplement changé de position, pour se placer près de l'ascenseur, là où Jane ne pouvait pas les voir mais d'où ils pouvaient intervenir rapidement au besoin. Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient venus se présenter à la jeune femme, pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que les agents Monroe et Calligan étaient ceux que Roman avait drogué pour venir la voir, elle s'était sentie encore plus coupable.

Les deux hommes avaient donc été extrêmement surpris lorsqu'au lieu d'être effrayée par leur présence, la brune avait semblé honteuse et s'était excusée de les avoir mis en danger. Le regard perplexe qu'ils lui avaient adressé aurait certainement parus drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Mais dans le contexte actuel, cela montrait surtout qu'il restait à la brune beaucoup de progrès à faire. Après un regard étonné à leur supérieur, qui couvait la rencontre avec l'œil d'un faucon, prêt à bondit au secours de Jane, ils avaient assuré à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas sa faute. En tant qu'agents, ils connaissaient les risques en choisissant cette carrière, et vivaient avec. Entendre ces mots de la part d'agents qu'elle connaissait à peine avait surpris Jane, mais moins que d'entendre de parfaits inconnus prendre des nouvelles de sa santé. L'idée que quelqu'un en dehors de l'équipe pose la question la plongea dans la perplexité. Pourquoi est-ce que des hommes qui ne la connaissaient pas, et n'avaient jamais travaillé avec elle, s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Voyant son hésitation, Kurt comprit facilement ce qu'elle pensait, et cela lui fit encore plus mal à cœur, à l'idée que la brune se sente étonnée que quelqu'un se soucie d'elle. Mon dieu, à quel point l'avaient-ils isolée ces dernières semaines pour que cette simple idée la mette dans cet état ? Une nouvelle fois, il se jura de corriger cette erreur le plus tôt possible. Jane avait besoin d'être rassurée et cela nécessiterait du temps, mais il était hors de question de la laisser tomber à nouveau.

Le médecin de la veille était ensuite revenu faire un autre examen, et n'avait pas été ravi de trouver autant de monde dans la pièce. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Jane, pour être sûr qu'elle acceptait leur présence de son plein gré, il avait accepté un arrangement. Pour éviter de la surcharger par une présence trop envahissante dans l'espace confiné de la chambre, pas plus de deux personnes n'étaient autorisées à la voir en même temps. Enfin trois si l'on comptait Patterson, mais la blonde aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire installer un lit à côté de celui de son amie vu le temps qu'elle passait là-bas.

Sa présence semblait toujours calmer Jane, même si les heures passant la brune se sentait un peu coupable de monopoliser son amie. Patterson lui avait cependant rétorqué qu'il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse seule, et que Robert était d'accord avec ça. Borden était d'ailleurs passé la voir, et avait rapidement confirmé qu'il n'avait aucune objection à ce que Patterson passe du temps avec elle. Après tout, pour le moment Jane avait plus besoin de sa présence que lui. 

Un fait qui était devenu encore plus évident après la deuxième nuit. Se sentant coupable de tenir Patterson éloignée de son petit ami maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur relation, Jane avait convaincu la jeune femme de rentrer dormir chez elle. Après avoir plutôt bien dormis la veille, elle se pensait assez forte pour faire face à une nuit seule, après tout elle en avait l'habitude. L'équipe cependant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et Tasha et Kurt s'étaient portés volontaires pour rester avec elle. Encore méfiante malgré leurs promesses d'amitié, et peu habituée à avoir autant de monde autour d'elle, elle avait essayé de détourner leur attention en mettant en avant le manque de confort de la chambre, soutenant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer la nuit avec elle sur les fauteuils inconfortables de l'hôpital. Les deux agents savaient qu'ils lui imposaient un effort, compte tenu des craintes qu'elle nourrissait probablement encore envers eux, visibles aux regards nerveux qu'elle leur jetait lorsqu'ils bougeaient trop rapidement, comme si elle s'attendait à une attaque de leur part, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu en démordre. Weller semblait déterminé à laisser le moins possible la brune hors de sa vue, ce qui leur avait valu à tous les deux quelques taquineries de Zapata et Patterson. D'une certaine manière, c'était pourtant étrangement réconfortant, car cela lui rappelait leur dynamique d'avant son…arrestation. Mais fort heureusement pour Jane, la blonde avait tenu sa promesse et gardé le silence sur ses rêves concernant Weller.

La Latina avait également ses propres raisons de vouloir rester avec Jane. Passer du temps avec la brune tatouée leur permettait à toutes les deux de se réhabituer l'une à l'autre, même si cela les rendaient parfois mal à l'aise. Elles étaient toutes les deux bien conscientes qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elles se pardonnent mutuellement, mais étaient déterminées à faire des efforts pour que cela réussisse. L'agent essaya cependant de mettre de côté le fait que la brune semblait presque désespérée d'affection et de soutien, et surtout la manière dont elle essayait de le cacher pour ne pas paraitre faible, ce qui montrait à quel point elle était traumatisée par les évènements survenus dans sa vie, car l'idée était encore dure à accepter.

Rapidement, il s'avéra que leur volonté de rester avec elle tombait à pic. Alors que Tasha échangeait quelques textos avec Reade et que Weller discutait dehors avec les agents, un hurlement terrifiant les fit sursauter. Les hommes se précipitèrent dans la salle l'arme à la main, tandis que Tasha bondissait sur ses pieds. Sur le lit, Jane hurla à nouveau au milieu de son sommeil, semblant se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

-« Merde », gronda Weller en rangeant son arme voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. « Elle fait un cauchemar » ! Zapata se précipita sur la sonnette et pressa frénétiquement dessus pour appeler le personnel médical. Le geste était cependant davantage psychologique que réellement utile, car vu la force des cris de Jane, elle doutait qu'il y ait une personne dans tout l'étage qui ne l'ait pas entendue. Se rappelant la réaction de Jane à son premier réveil en la voyant, l'agent hésita ensuite sur la conduite à tenir, en entendant la brune gémir :

-« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal, je dirais tout ce que vous voulez ». Weller, lui, ne se posa pas de questions et s'approcha du lit pour saisir la jeune femme par les épaules, en faisant attention au maximum à ses contusions.

-« Jane, Jane réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar » ! Que ce soit les mots ou son contact, sa technique sembla travailler, et la brune ouvrit brusquement son œil valide. Son regard paniqué scanna rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur le directeur adjoint.

-« Kurt… », souffla-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

-« Oui, c'est moi Jane, tu es à l'hôpital, tu ne crains rien », répondit l'agent, essayant d'ignorer la satisfaction de voir que la jeune femme l'appelait par son prénom et pas par son nom de famille comme elle le faisait depuis son retour. Pensant qu'elle allait se calmer, Weller fit l'erreur de relâcher son étreinte, et se retourna pour ordonner aux deux agents de retourner à leur poste avant qu'elle ne panique en les voyants l'arme à la main.

-« Keaton…il…il me faisait du mal…il va la trouver…il va faire du mal à Patterson. Où est Patterson » ? Paniqua Jane alors que sa respiration s'emballait à nouveau et qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement son amie dans la pièce. Ne la voyant pas, elle essaya de sortir du lit, arrachant presque son intraveineuse avant que Weller ne la rattrape et ne la force à s'allonger à nouveau, en tentant de contrôler sa force pour ne pas la blesser davantage.

-« Jane, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Keaton ne peut pas t'atteindre ici et Patterson est en sécurité », tenta de la rassurer Tasha en s'approchant à son tour. Elle se tendit lorsque Jane tourna son attention vers elle, priant pour qu'elle ne panique pas davantage en la voyant. Mais étrangement, la brune semblait presque soulagée de la voir. Ceci dit, son esprit avait peut-être basculé en arrière, à l'époque où elles étaient toujours amies…

-« Tasha ! Il va lui faire du mal…Il faut la prévenir » ! Comprenant que la jeune femme n'allait pas se calmer facilement, l'agent saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de Patterson. Après quelques sonneries une voix d'homme à moitié endormie répondit. Pendant ce temps, deux infirmières et l'interne de garde venaient enfin d'arriver, et avec l'aide de Kurt tentaient de convaincre Jane d'arrêter de bouger. La teinte rouge de sa chemise d'hôpital indiquait déjà que les points sur son ventre devaient à nouveau avoir sauté, et ils voulaient à tout prix qu'elle évite d'aggraver encore plus son état.

-« Borden » ? demanda Tasha, ne s'étonnant pas d'entendre le psychiatre décrocher maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il sortait avec son amie. « C'est Jane…elle a fait un cauchemar assez violent, je dois parler à Patterson tout de suite » ! Une conversation précipitée fut audible en arrière-plan et la voix de l'analyste préoccupée retentit depuis le téléphone que Zapata venait de mettre sur haut-parleur :

-« Jane c'est moi. Je vais très bien d'accord » ?

-« Nonnnn », gémit la brune en arrêtant de se débattre, au grand soulagement de Kurt et du personnel médical, pour fixer son attention sur le téléphone. « C'est un piège…Keaton…il va venir pour toi » !

La voix de Borden retentit à nouveau sur le haut-parleur : « Jane, il n'y a que Patterson et moi ici. Vous faites ce que l'on appelle un cauchemar post-traumatique. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre esprit n'est pas réel ».

-« Si ! Il va venir pour Patterson, il me l'a dit » ! Protesta la brune, semblant désespérée que personne ne la croie. Kurt et Tasha échangèrent un regard. Grâce à la vidéo, ils savaient à quoi Jane faisait allusion, mais pas Borden. Ils allaient certainement devoir partager certaines informations avec lui pour qu'il puisse adapter sa thérapie.

-« Jane, Robert et moi sommes en route pour l'hôpital d'accord ? Comme cela tu verras que je vais bien. En attendant, je veux que tu restes aussi calme que possible », dit doucement Patterson, parlant lentement, presque comme si elle s'adressait à un jeune enfant. La voix de l'analyste sembla calmer Jane, qui hocha docilement la tête aux paroles de son amie.

-« Elle te fait signe qu'elle est d'accord », la renseigna Zapata consciente que Patterson ne pouvait pas voir son geste, avant de raccrocher.

-« Très bien miss Shaw, intervint le médecin, nous allons recoudre les points que vous avez arrachés. Ensuite nous vous donnerons un calmant pour terminer la nuit ».

-« Non » ! Protesta Jane défensivement en essayant de reculer dans son lit, se maudissant mentalement d'être trop faible pour se défendre. « Hors de question de dormir avant de voir Patterson, et d'être sûre qu'elle va bien » ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton buté.

-« Du calme Jane », fit Weller d'une voix apaisante, en lui saisissant la main droite et en jetant un regard noir au médecin. « Personne ne va rien te donner sans ton accord. Nous allons attendre tranquillement l'arrivée de Patterson, et ensuite nous verrons avec Borden s'il faut te donner quelque chose ». L'interne sembla vouloir protester, mais le regard noir de Kurt et Zapata lui fit presque rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il se contenta de refaire les points de sutures, mais avant de sortir, trouva quand même le courage de mettre Weller en garde.

-« Cela fait déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle arrache ses points. Si vous voulez qu'elle guérisse, il faudra soit lui donner des calmants pour qu'elle évite de s'agiter, soit l'attacher ». Jane n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la menace, et foudroya du regard le médecin, bien que son expression perde beaucoup de son effet à cause de son aspect pitoyable. Weller de son côté n'était certainement pas prêt à droguer la brune, pas plus qu'il n'était prêt à la laisser se blesser :

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour elle Doc, si elle essaye encore de quitter son lit je l'y attacherais moi-même ». Tourné vers la porte, il manqua le rougissement qui colora les joues de le Jane à cette idée, alors que quelques-uns de ses fantasmes impliquant le séduisant directeur adjoint du FBI traversaient à nouveau son esprit de manière inopportune. Malheureusement pour la brune, Tasha avait son attention fixée sur elle et comprit instantanément. Remarquant son large sourire, Jane lui adressa son regard le plus suppliant, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une remarque à haute voix. Attendrie par son expression et ses blessures, et sachant que la taquiner ainsi ne ferait que l'embarrasser et mettre en péril les efforts qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux pour essayer de fonctionner comme avant, Zapata se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, et garda ses remarques pour elle alors que Weller se retournait. Avisant le visage écarlate de Jane, il posa une main inquiète sur sa joue :

-« Jane, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es très rouge… ». Le contact fit rougir encore davantage la brunette, qui sentit un agréable sentiment de chaleur agiter tout son corps.

-« Ce n'est rien…j'ai juste un peu chaud », marmonna la brune avant de se figer en comprenant que dans le contexte Tasha allait sûrement mal interpréter ses mots. Comme prévu, le sourire de la Latina revint plus large encore, et Jane se força à l'ignorer. La main de Kurt se posa ensuite sur son front pour essayer d'évaluer si elle avait de la fièvre.

Bien sûr, elle se sentait toute drôle et avait l'impression de mourir de chaud, mais elle préférait retourner à la CIA plutôt que d'avouer à Kurt l'effet que son contact avait sur elle. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas à ce point-là, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant ce que Keaton lui avait fait subir avec un frisson, mais n'importe où ailleurs, pour ne pas faire face à l'embarras. Heureusement, Kurt semblait inconscient de la nature de sa réaction et pensait simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien à cause de son cauchemar.

Par contre, Zapata semblait avoir très bien compris la situation, et être à la fois curieuse et très intéressée par sa réaction. Au fond d'elle-même, Jane devait cependant admettre qu'elle était étrangement heureuse à cette idée. Après tout, selon sa maigre expérience dans ce domaine, seuls les amis se taquinaient sur des sujets comme celui-ci, et cela prouvait que ses relations avec Tasha pouvaient s'améliorer…Une partie d'elle était encore méfiante après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais leur préoccupation des derniers jours semblait sincère et…elle voulait plus que tout retrouver la façon dont leur…groupe fonctionnait avant.

Après avoir assuré Kurt qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'il était inutile de faire revenir le médecin, ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée de Patterson et Borden. Tasha s'était réinstallée dans son fauteuil sur la droite de la chambre, profitant sans honte du fait que Jane ne pouvait pas la voir, sans tourner la tête, pour lorgner son interaction avec Weller. Kurt de son côté, s'était réinstallé sur le fauteuil le plus proche du lit, et tenait la main droite de Jane. Le rougissement de la brune s'était nettement estompé, mais même ses blessures au visage ne pouvaient pas totalement cacher le fait qu'elle appréciait cette proximité. Et même si il avait encore l'air un peu inquiet, le visage de Weller indiquait lui aussi qu'il n'était pas mécontent de la situation, et Zapata retint de justesse un ricanement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron.

Malgré tout, les quelques minutes de silences commencèrent rapidement à peser à Jane. Le cauchemar lui avait fait penser à Keaton, et quelques flashs de sa torture dans le sous-sol lui revinrent. Totalement concentré sur elle, Kurt remarqua rapidement son air apaisé disparaître, remplacé par une grimace d'angoisse.

-« Jane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Tasha leva immédiatement les yeux de son téléphone, interrompant sa conversation par messages avec Patterson, pour focaliser elle aussi son attention sur la brune. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'expression sombre de Jane, qui se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres en pivotant lentement la tête pour les regarder tous les deux.

-« Rien…je repensais à…Keaton », marmonna-t-elle.

-« Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Nous ne le laisserons pas faire », lui dit instantanément Zapata. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas cela qui semblait tracasser la brune.

-« Quand il m'a…torturé…il m'a dit…beaucoup de choses sur l'équipe et sur moi », dit difficilement Jane en se mordillant les lèvres. Kurt et Tasha échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils savaient à quoi elle faisait allusion, et à vrai dire ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle les confronte bien plus tôt à ce sujet.

-« Quelles genres de choses » ? Demanda gentiment Kurt en resserrant un peu la prise sur sa main. Apparemment elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle leur en avait déjà parlé, un indice assez flagrant de son état mental troublé. Mieux valait cependant éviter de le lui faire remarquer pour ne pas la perturber inutilement, et même si c'était douloureux, ils l'écouteraient le raconter autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

-« Que tu savais qu'il voulait me reprendre », souffla Jane en le regardant, espérant qu'il la détrompe. Weller soupira en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard plein d'espoir et de confusion de la brune, qui fit se serrer son cœur.

-« Keaton est un maître pour manipuler la vérité, dit-il finalement, même si dans ce cas j'ai effectivement une part de responsabilité. Quand Nas et moi sommes allés en Bulgarie pour suivre la piste de Winter, nous avons croisé Keaton qui le cherchait aussi. Il a dû nous suivre, parce qu'un peu plus tard, nous l'avons revu lorsque les agents de Sandstorm ont donné l'assaut sur notre planque. Il nous a aidé à les éliminer et voulait Winter en échange».

-« Vous ne lui avez pas donné…».

-« Bien sûr que non. Et il n'a pas apprécié…C'est là qu'il s'est vanté de…ce qu'il t'a fait…et a menacé de recommencer…».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu…me préparer », demanda douloureusement Jane en le regardant avec incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher une information aussi importante ? Certes à l'époque ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, et il était toujours en colère contre elle, mais sans même parler de la protéger ce qui était pourtant l'accord qu'ils avaient conclus, un simple avertissement aurait suffi.

-« Je sais, j'ai merdé », soupira Kurt. « J'avais tellement de chose sur mon esprit à ce moment-là, et tu travaillais à nouveau avec nous…Je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution…Qu'il aurait l'audace de s'en prendre à toi alors que tu étais près de nous…En y réfléchissant c'était stupide…».

-« Dis-lui le reste patron », intervint Tasha, faisant se tourner Jane vers elle.

-« Il y a autre chose » ? Interrogea la brune d'un air incertain, à l'idée qu'il puisse lui avoir caché quelque chose de plus grave encore.

-« Quand Keaton a menacé de te reprendre j'ai…perdu…le contrôle. Je l'ai attaqué et j'ai essayé de l'étrangler ». Maintenant, Jane avait presque l'air de rayonner à l'idée que Kurt l'ait défendue. À l'époque, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole, et pourtant le directeur adjoint n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre physiquement à un autre agent fédéral. Pour elle…

-« Si Nas ne m'en avait pas empêché…honnêtement je pense que j'aurais finis par le tuer », avoua Kurt, son pouce décrivant machinalement de petits cercles sur la main de Jane.

-« Dommage », marmonna celle-ci avant de poser sa tête un peu plus confortablement sur ses oreillers.

-« Je suis désolé…j'aurais dû te prévenir…j'aurais dû me douter qu'après cette cascade il voudrait se venger… » soupira Kurt en frottant ses yeux avec le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien… » commença Jane avant d'être coupée par Zapata, qui laissa échapper sa frustration. Ils essayaient en douceur de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable de leurs malheurs depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience quelques jours plus tôt, mais la jeune femme tatouée semblait déterminée à continuer à se blâmer. La voir ainsi lui faisait réellement mal au cœur, et si elle ne se montrait pas sensible à la logique, peut-être qu'il était temps de changer d'approche, sans trop la brusquer cependant.

-« Si tu termines cette phrase en disant encore que tu mérites ce qu'il t'est arrivé, quelqu'un qui pense que tu ne devrais pas te blâmer autant pourrais finir par s'énerver et te forcer à regarder l'intégrale d'America's Next Top Model tu sais », intervint l'agent avec un sourire faussement menaçant, voyant là l'occasion de taquiner la jeune femme comme elle le faisait avant. Elle espérait qu'elle verrait la référence et comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi un thème aussi absurde : pour ne pas l'effrayer par une menace qu'elle penserait réelle. L'air horrifié de la brune la fit ricaner gentiment, alors que Weller les regardait confus :

-« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose » ?

-« C'est en rapport avec une soirée fille que nous avons eu…avant…la disparition de Mayfair», répondit Tasha son sourire tombant en peu en se rappelant la mort de sa patronne, et la façon dont elle avait traité la brune quand elle l'avait appris. « Nous cherchions à déterminer quel type d'émission Jane était susceptible d'aimer et après quelques essais Patterson a zappé sur ANTM et…disons que nous avons découvert le genre de programme que Jane déteste », ricana la Latina en regardant le frisson d'horreur comique de Jane.

-« Je ne comprends pas que des gens puisse regarder ça. C'est stupide et inutile…», marmonna celle-ci en secouant lentement la tête.

-« Comme beaucoup d'émissions de télé, c'est le but d'un divertissement », répondit Tasha en haussant les épaules. « Et puis eh ! Tout le monde n'est pas accro aux chaines de sports de combats ou aux démonstrations d'armes à feu », se moqua-t-elle gentiment en espérant une réaction de la brune. Jane la regarda un instant, et ne trouvant rien à répliquer, se contenta de froncer les sourcils avec une moue vexée étrangement attendrissante, ce qui fit rire Zapata heureuse de sa petite victoire.

Weller observa étonné mais heureux l'interaction entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'avait jamais songé à demander si elles avaient déjà fait des soirées entre elles, mais puisque c'était le cas, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les deux se sentaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'être trahies mutuellement. Le fait que Jane semble accepter les petites taquineries de Tasha était cependant un signe positif dans leur volonté de se donner une chance d'améliorer les choses, même si il se doutait qu'il y aurait sûrement des hauts et des bas avant que tout ne s'arrange. Considérant les tensions qui existaient probablement encore entre elle, Zapata ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son auto-culpabilité de façon trop violente, par peur de confirmer ses craintes, ce qui expliquait la menace peu habituelle.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète » ? Demanda-t-il voulant profiter du moment. Après tout, puisqu'elle semblait être dans de bonnes dispositions, autant effacer toutes les craintes de Jane concernant la CIA d'un coup.

-« Keaton a dit…est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y a un ordre de retour à la CIA…avec mon nom dessus…une fois que je ne serais plus utile au FBI » ? dit lentement la brune après une courte hésitation, son visage redevenu grave.

-« Bien sûr que non » ! La rassura immédiatement Kurt. « Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire étant donné la façon dont nous t'avons traité à ton retour, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te renvoyer là-bas. Peu importe que tu nous aide ou non avec Sandstorm, même si il est vrai que nous devons absolument les arrêter. Quand je t'ai détaché après ton scanner…je pensais réellement ce que je disais. J'étais en colère contre toi, mais je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu que tu sois torturée ». Jane sembla réfléchir intensément à la question, comme si elle ne parvenait pas totalement à déterminer s'il était sincère. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça, il lui avait donné quelques raisons de se méfier ces derniers temps. Mais peu importe, il était prêt à lui répéter qu'il serait là pour elle encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'idée rentre dans sa mignonne petite tête obstinée.

Les deux agents attendirent patiemment qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Patterson, et l'attention de Jane se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

-« Tu es là… » souffla-t-elle soulagée en voyant son amie saine et sauve.

-« Bien sûr, je t'ai promis de venir », répondit Patterson en étouffant un bâillement. En l'apercevant, Jane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau coupable. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que l'analyste rentre chez elle et passe du temps avec son petit-ami, et elle n'avait tenu que quelques heures sans sa présence à ses côtés.

-« Désolée de t'avoir fait revenir », marmonna-t-elle en fuyant le regard de la blonde.

-« Jane », soupira Patterson. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vouloir pour ça…Et je te signale que je voulais rester avec toi au départ…Pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi hein », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en regardant Borden à côté d'elle, qui lui sourit gentiment.

-« Me voilà rassuré, j'ai cru un moment que j'avais été remplacé et je ne sais pas si mon ego l'aurait supporté », répondit son petit-ami avec un petit ricanement en pressant sa main. « De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de passer ici aujourd'hui alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard… », poursuivit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

-« Je suis tout de même désolée de vous avoir fait venir au milieu de la nuit », souffla Jane si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille.

-« Il n'y a rien à être désolé Jane. Dans votre situation les cauchemars sont tout à fait logiques. En fait même si cela peut paraître horrible à dire, j'aurais été beaucoup plus inquiet pour votre santé mentale si vous vous comportiez normalement après une épreuve pareille. Cela aurait été un signe de sociopathie assez alarmant ».

-« Est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux » ? Demanda Tasha inquiète.

-« Je le pense. Jane est quelqu'un de fort, et si elle accepte de se confier un peu j'espère être en mesure de l'aider à faire face. Mais pour cela il faudra qu'elle se montre un peu moins têtue », ajouta le médecin avec un petit sourire encourageant vers la brune.

-« Bonne chance pour ça », rétorqua Weller en regardant lui aussi Jane, qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-« Eh ! Je suis ici, personne ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de parler des gens devant eux comme si ils n'étaient pas là » ? Tout le monde sourit en la voyant réagir, ce qui était évidemment le but de Borden.

-« N'essaye pas de nier, tu es la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse », lui fit remarquer Weller. La brune le fixa un moment stupéfaite, puis marmonna quelque chose à propos de se regarder dans un miroir, qui transforma le sourire taquin de l'agent en une grimace vexée, et fit ricaner le reste de l'assemblée.

-« Sur cette note positive, nous devrions décider de ce que nous allons faire ce soir, pour être sûr que les cauchemars ne reviennent pas », dit Borden d'un ton plus professionnel.

-« Ils ne reviendront probablement pas, je n'en fait généralement qu'un par nuit même si j'ai ensuite du mal à me rendormir », répondit distraitement Jane en continuant d'observer la moue vexée de Weller, qu'elle trouvait étrangement attendrissante, avant de se figer en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

-« Jane », soupira Borden en se frottant les yeux avant de la regarder à nouveau. « Depuis combien de temps durent ces cauchemars » ?

-« Un certain temps », répondit évasivement la jeune femme.

-« Il n'y a rien dont vous deviez avoir honte Jane. Est-ce des heures, des jours, des semaines…» ? L'encouragea le thérapeute.

-« Un certain nombre », continua d'essayer de minimiser Jane.

-« Je répète ma question, parlons nous de jours ou de semaines » ? Répéta doucement mais fermement Borden.

-« Semaines », avoua finalement la brune dans un murmure, choquant le médecin.

-« Je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde a fait pour ne pas voir ça…ni comment j'ai pu manquer les signes… » marmonna pensivement Borden. Les agents échangèrent des regards honteux en entendant ces mots.

-« Nous avons tous traversés une période difficile, et…nous n'avons pas été aussi attentifs à Jane que nous aurions dû l'être », soupira Kurt. Borden ne le regarda pas, son attention fixé sur Jane. Cette fois-ci il remarqua les petits signes qu'il cherchait, un léger tremblement des mains, un rapide pincement des lèvres, avant que la brune ne se détende et n'essaye d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

-« Je vois, dit-il pensivement, dans ce cas j'imagine qu'il faudra que je parle à chacun d'entre vous également. Il y a certainement de nombreuses choses que vous devrez régler avant que l'équipe ne soit soudée à nouveau ».

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », approuva Kurt, alors que dans le même temps Jane disait précipitamment :

-« Nous avons déjà discuté, tout va bien entre nous. Il n'y a aucun problème, tout va redevenir comme avant ». Les agents semblèrent ravis par cette idée, mais la formation de Borden déclencha une sirène d'alarme dans sa tête.

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu es pressée de sortir », sourit Zapata avec amusement. La brune tatouée lança un regard plein d'espoir vers Borden, qui secoua doucement la tête.

-« Désolé, mais je dois parler avec votre médecin d'abord. Compte tenu de vos blessures, il serait probablement souhaitable de rester quelques jours de plus. Pour cette nuit, je suppose que Patterson va rester ici, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas eu de cauchemars hier soir lorsqu'elle a dormis ici… ». Jane hocha timidement la tête et lança un regard plein d'espoir à son amie qui lui répondit par un sourire. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour une séance maintenant, alors je vais simplement dire ceci : la plupart des choses que vous voyez dans ces cauchemars ne sont pas réelles. Par contre, ils sont déclenchés par certains souvenirs traumatisants dont nous devrons discuter. Je sais que vous êtes une personne secrète qui ne se confie pas facilement. Mais plus facilement vous accepterez ce qu'il s'est passé, et plus il y a de chances que les cauchemars disparaissent…».

-« L'interne a parlé de la droguer ou de l'attacher pour l'empêcher de se débattre », intervint Weller, voulant l'avis de quelqu'un qui connaissant mieux Jane que les médecins de l'hôpital.

-« Un calmant peut effectivement être utilisé en cas de crise grave pour éviter qu'en se réveillant Jane n'aggrave ses blessures. Cependant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder cette option comme un dernier recours. Tant qu'elle parvient à faire une nuit correcte avec quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance auprès d'elle, je préfère éviter les barbituriques. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quels pourraient être leurs effets sur son esprit fragilisé par le ZIP…».

-« Et pour les…contentions » ?

-« Honnêtement j'y suis totalement opposé. Je comprends le point de vue de l'hôpital, leur principal souci est de limiter les risques qu'elle ne se blesse physiquement. Mais attacher une personne victime de tortures ne fera que lui rappeler le traumatisme, et je suis sûr que vous conviendrez avec moi que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons ». Le discours de Borden rassura légèrement Jane. Non seulement son amie allait lui tenir compagnie, mais en plus personne n'allait la droguer ou l'attacher. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était de se sentir à nouveau impuissante et sans défense.

L'idée déclencha cependant une petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui susurra : « Menteuse ! Avoue que cela ne te dérangerait pas tant que ça d'être impuissante pendant que Weller s'occupe de toi. Imagine toi sur ton lit, ses grandes mains puissantes parcourant ton corps, caressant chaque parcelle de ta peau nue…Ce serait bien plus divertissant que la dernière fois qu'il t'a passé les menottes ». Jetant un regard gêné autour d'elle, la brune essaya de cacher le rouge qui montait à nouveau à ses joues en regardant Kurt à la dérobée. Elle allait impérativement devoir faire quelque chose, c'était la deuxième fois depuis son retour que la présence de Weller déclenchait ce genre de fantasme éveillé. Si cela continuait, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus le regarder en face, et encore moins travailler avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit réagissait de cette façon. D'accord Kurt avait été plus gentil avec elle en deux jours qu'au cours des derniers mois, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour se mettre dans cet état.

Poussant un petit soupir frustré, elle décida qu'elle demanderait conseil à Patterson si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas dans les prochains jours. Sa réaction n'avait cependant pas échappée à la jeune analyste et à Zapata, qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Si Jane se mettait à réagir de cette façon en présence de Weller, cela montrait que le lien entre eux n'était pas totalement mort, et qu'il pouvait être réparé. Qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose de bon pouvait sortir de toute cette histoire ? La voix de Borden attira l'attention de tout le monde vers le médecin :

-« Je propose que nous laissions les dames discuter de leurs arrangements pour cette nuit entre elles. Agent Weller, agent Zapata, j'aimerais discuter avec vous des modalités de nos futurs entretiens ». Docilement, les deux agents le suivirent en dehors de la chambre, et pendant que Weller demandait aux agents de leur donner un peu de vie privée pour discuter, Borden et Zapata regardèrent à travers les stores. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis, Patterson était venue s'assoir à côté de Jane et avait commencé à lui frotter affectueusement le dos de la main. Fascinés, ils observèrent les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes bouger alors qu'elles bavardaient, pendant que les paupières d'une Jane maintenant beaucoup plus détendue luttaient pour rester ouvertes.

-« Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'effet qu'elle a sur Jane », souffla Tasha en voyant la brune tatouée plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été avec eux dans la pièce.

-« C'est parce que Patterson ne lui a jamais donné de raisons de se méfier d'elle », répondit Weller avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-« Si vous voulez mon aide, il va falloir me dire ce qui s'est passé entre les membres de l'équipe et Jane. De vos réactions et des siennes, je devine qu'il y a manifestement beaucoup de choses à régler entre vous tous… ».

-« Nous vous dirons ce qui peut aider Jane, approuva Weller, mais je vous préviens tout de suite que certains détails pouvant menacer une enquête en cours resteront secrets ».

-« Je comprends, soupira Borden, je ferais de mon mieux avec ce que l'on me donnera…En attendant, je veux que vous soyez conscients d'une chose à propos de Jane…».

-« Elle nous a menti… », soupira Kurt anticipant sa réponse.

-« Quoi ?! Patron tu ne peux pas dire ça, elle… », commença Zapata avant d'être interrompue par Borden.

-« Ce n'est pas un mensonge au sens où vous l'entendez…plutôt un…mécanisme de protection. Lorsque j'ai évoqué une discussion à cœur ouvert entre vous tous, elle s'est repliée brièvement sur elle-même, en disant que tout allait bien ».

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« En partie pour ne pas vous faire de peine et en partie parce qu'elle a sûrement peur de vos réactions je suppose. C'est devenu pour elle un mécanisme automatique de défense de ne pas montrer de faille et de cacher ses émotions. Certes elle parait plus expressive maintenant, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle montre tout ce qu'elle ressent ».

-« C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été des plus sympathiques avec elle ces derniers temps, mais elle n'a pas à avoir peur de nous », se désola Tasha.

-« Ce n'est pas que de la peur, enfin pas directement. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais j'ai remarqué certains signes lorsque vous avez évoqué les tensions qu'il y a visiblement eu entre vous ces dernières semaines, même si elle a rapidement contrôlé ses réactions … »

-« Elle est en colère contre nous, n'est-ce pas » ? Comprit Weller en soupirant à nouveau.

-« Oui, ce qui est tout à fait normal dans sa situation. Mais elle n'ose pas l'exprimer par peur d'être rejetée. Étant donné vos comportements respectifs il est facile de voir que vous avez tous décidé de vous donner une deuxième chance. Mais en raison des traumatismes qu'elle a subis…

-« Jane estime qu'elle ne mérite pas une deuxième chance », compléta Weller d'un ton lugubre.

-« Probablement. Du coup, elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Il va falloir du temps et de la patience pour arriver à lui faire admettre qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse, mais aussi d'être en colère par rapport à ce qu'elle a traversé. L'une des premières choses que nous devrons faire et d'arriver à lui faire extérioriser cette colère pour éviter qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même et que cela ne la ronge de l'intérieur ».

-« Si son état était meilleur, je lui aurais proposé une bonne séance d'entrainement au combat», marmonna Tasha.

-« Ce n'est malheureusement pas une option à l'heure actuelle, mais il y a de nombreuses autres manières de l'aider à faire face et nous en discuterons avec l'équipe. L'erreur à ne pas commettre est de vouloir brûler les étapes. N'oubliez pas que la guérison est un marathon pas un sprint ».

…

.

 _Appartement de Jane_

Après la discussion avec Borden, il avait fallu trois longs jours supplémentaires pour que Jane soit enfin autorisée à rentrer chez elle. L'équipe, sans Jane, avait eu une réunion au bureau pour déterminer le comportement à adopter avec la brune, et les choses à éviter. Devant l'insistance préalable de Nas, et les progrès que Jane avait montrés dans ses interactions avec eux, ils s'en étaient tenus à une version assez proche de la vérité pour Borden. Ils avaient gardé l'histoire selon laquelle Jane avait été enlevée et torturée par Cade pendant trois mois, et après de longs débats, Weller avait décidé de partager avec Borden sa découverte du fait que Jane n'était pas Taylor et son arrestation, ce qui expliquait le froid entre eux. Ils passèrent cependant sous silence l'épisode avec Mayfair et tout ce qui concernait Sandstorm, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en Borden, mais parce que Patterson ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Enfin, ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que Keaton avait enlevé Jane parce qu'il pensait que ses tatouages menaient à des secrets de la CIA, avant que l'équipe ne la libère.

Maintenant, Weller et Patterson se tenaient devant le lit de Jane, la blonde expliquant nerveusement à son amie l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparés pour Borden afin qu'elle puisse s'y conformer. À leur grand soulagement, la brune accepta facilement de jouer le jeu, même si ils pouvaient voir qu'elle n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de nouvelles séances de thérapies.

-« Regarde le côté positif, tu as le droit de sortir d'ici », lui dit Kurt en souriant malgré lui devant son expression tout de suite plus joyeuse. Il sortit quelques instants pour permettre à Patterson d'aider son amie à enfiler les vêtements propres qu'elle lui avait apportés. Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la pièce, Jane se tenait assise bien droite sur le bord de son lit en dépit de ses blessures, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir partir. Son expression se transforma cependant en grimace lorsqu'un aide-soignant entra en poussant un fauteuil roulant.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc », marmonna la jeune femme en regardant l'objet comme si il l'avait personnellement insultée.

-« Désolé M'dame mais c'est la politique de l'hôpital ». Voyant que Jane ne bougerait pas, Kurt s'approcha et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, la souleva précautionneusement en passant un bras sous ses jambes et un autre autour de ses épaules, essayant d'ignorer sa grimace de douleur lorsque ses sutures tirèrent. Puis, il déposa délicatement la jeune femme dans le fauteuil, s'amusant de son regard vexé alors que Patterson se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant les joues rouges de la brune, devinant où ses pensées avaient dû dériver au contact de Weller.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'hôpital, Jane quitta le fauteuil aussi vite que possible, grimaçant en se mettant debout. Rapidement sa mauvaise humeur disparut lorsqu'un courant d'air frais frappa son visage. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura la sensation un instant, avant que Kurt ne la pousse gentiment dans le dos pour la faire avancer. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers un SUV au volant duquel se trouvait l'agent Monroe, pendant que l'agent Culligan surveillait les alentours. Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison sûre ne dura pas longtemps, et elle remercia les deux agents qui s'installèrent ensuite pour monter la garde devant la maison.

Aidée par Patterson, elle gravit lentement les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, s'étonnant de la trouver entrebâillée. Voyant que ses amis n'avaient pas l'air inquiet, elle avança pour trouver Borden, Reade, Tasha et curieusement Nas, attendant dans le salon. Mais quelque chose avait l'air bizarre, et après quelques instants d'observation, Jane comprit ce qui la dérangeait. Les murs vides depuis son retour avaient retrouvé les deux cadres avec des reproductions d'œuvres célèbres que Patterson lui avait offertes au noël précédent. Même la stupide pendule de Pinocchio tirant la langue à chaque heure que Tasha lui avait offerte un jour pour rire était là.

-« Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait bien de célébrer ton retour en te ramenant tes affaires. Ça n'a pas été facile de sortir tout ça sans que personne ne pose de questions mais…je crois que tous est là », dit la jeune Latina en bougeant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Jane regarda lentement chacun d'entre eux, avant qu'une larme ne coule sur chacune de ses joues.

-« Merci », souffla-t-elle simplement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans une vraie maison. L'impression de rentrer chez elle. Prise par l'instant, elle s'approcha de Tasha qui était la plus proche et la serra impulsivement dans ses bras. L'agent se raidit un peu au départ, surprise par la démonstration d'affection, puis lui rendit son étreinte de manière maladroite. L'équipe regarda avec soulagement l'échange qui bien qu'un peu raide était un signe positif, puis tout le monde alla s'asseoir, Patterson tapotant plusieurs coussins pour que Jane ait la place la plus confortable possible sur le canapé. Faisant comme chez lui, Weller distribua quelques bières, alors que la brune devait se contenter d'un jus de fruit pour éviter des mélanges nocifs avec ses antidouleurs.

Jane se détendit progressivement en écoutant les bavardages futiles autour d'elle, entourée par Patterson et Tasha, Kurt assit juste en face d'elle. Finalement, Nas déclara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, et après des félicitions manquant un peu de chaleur à Jane pour son retour, quitta l'appartement. Mais honnêtement, Jane s'en moquait. Les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle, à l'exception de son frère, étaient ici. Bientôt, Kurt réquisitionna Patterson pour préparer le dîner, laissant la brune avec Reade, Zapata et Borden, non sans avoir insisté au passage pour qu'elle reprenne des antidouleurs. Que ce soit du fait de l'ambiance ou des médicaments, Jane était si détendue qu'elle tomba bientôt dans un bienheureux état de semi somnolence.

Elle en fut cependant tirée quand, après quelques minutes de discussions sur les derniers résultats sportifs, Reade se décida à poser une question qui visiblement le tracassait depuis un moment :

-« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir…Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue nous voir lorsque tu as eu des problèmes avant ton arrestation ? Nous t'aurions aidé, tu savais que tu pouvais avoir confiance en nous non » ?

-« Agent Reade, je ne suis pas sûr que… » commença Borden alarmé alors que Zapata sifflait de colère envers son équipier :

-« Eddie, à quoi tu joues…» ?!

Surprise par le changement de sujet alors qu'elle flottait quelques secondes plus tôt dans un état presque second, la brune marmonna : « Difficile d'avoir confiance dans des gens qui vous accusent d'espionnage sur le simple témoignage d'un criminel ». Après quelques secondes, son cerveau analysa enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle se raidit, attendant la réaction de l'équipe maintenant que le chat était sorti du sac. Nul doute que malgré leurs promesses, ils ne se laisseraient pas remettre en question sans réagir.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Chap 12 - Elle n'est pas prête

Salut à tous. Voici (enfin) le chapitre 12 de _Trahisons_ chers lecteurs.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous et particulièrement à NoNaame, Hm et Louserie pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : Oui moi aussi c'est quelque chose que je trouve très marquant dans la série, même si cela varie d'un épisode à l'autre. Ils enfreignent presque tous la loi, trahissent Jane pour certains (n'est-ce pas Zapata…) mais continuent à exiger qu'elle soit loyale. Les seuls qui proposent quelque chose en échange sont Kurt, en empêchant Roman d'être livré à la CIA, et Patterson…

 **NoNaame** : bravo pour ton investissement, des futurs pompiers, où même juste des gens initiés aux premiers secours il en faut !

 **Louserie** : content que l'histoire te plaise ^^

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

À l'hôpital, Jane est victime d'une nouvelle crise de panique nocturne en présence de Kurt et Tasha, contraignant Patterson à revenir. Après l'avoir calmé, ils obtiennent l'avis de Borden sur son état et la ramènent chez elle dès qu'elle est autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Afin de regagner sa confiance, l'équipe ramène à Jane ses affaires, confisquées par le FBI lors de son arrestation.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 12 – Elle n'est pas prête**

 _Maison sûre de Jane_

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le salon, alors que Patterson et Kurt qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine s'immobilisaient, avant de se retourner pour regarder Jane par-dessus le comptoir. Borden regardait étonné mais pas vraiment surprit les réactions de chacun. Reade au contraire, semblait choqué, sans doute parce que l'événement auquel la brune faisait référence n'était pas récent. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle durant des mois…

La façon dont Jane se tendit après sa confession spontanée les alerta également. Elle s'était sentie assez en confiance pour se livrer, ou peut-être que prise par l'instant elle avait abaissé sans le vouloir ses barrières, mais maintenant que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau reprenait le dessus, elle semblait s'attendre à des représailles.

Tasha, assise juste à côté de Jane fut la première à réagir, mais choisit la mauvaise façon de le faire. Voulant attirer l'attention de la brune, elle tendit la main pour effleurer son épaule. Ne s'attendant pas à son geste, Jane sursauta violemment devant le mouvement un peu trop brusque. Levant défensivement son bras gauche plâtré devant elle, comme pour parer le coup qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir de Zapata, elle essaya dans le même temps de s'écarter vers l'autre bout du canapé. La grimace de douleur qui se peignit sur ses traits leur fendit le cœur, car elle indiquait que la souffrance était plus forte que la dose, pourtant importante, de médicaments qu'elle venait de reprendre.

-« Désolé, désolé », s'excusa précipitamment Zapata en se reculant un peu pour ne pas paraître menaçante. « Je voulais juste attirer ton attention mais…Jane…je ne vais pas te frapper… » ajouta la jeune femme avec une moue peinée en voyant Jane la fuir comme si elle s'attendait à être battue. Le regard suspicieux que lui jeta la jeune femme lui fit plus mal que si quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle espérait pouvoir regagner la confiance de Jane, mais voir sa réaction lui faisait se demander si cela serait possible… Les quelques derniers jours avaient apportés leur lot de progrès, mais ils semblaient loin maintenant. Comme si son geste malheureux avait suffi à faire revenir Jane en arrière, dans son petit espace personnel où elle ne faisait confiance à personne.

Reade avait maintenant l'air gêné, se sentant coupable d'avoir posé la mauvaise question au mauvais moment, et d'après les regards noirs que lui jetaient Tasha et Patterson, il savait qu'il n'avait pas finis de le regretter. Voulant à tout prix éviter d'aggraver les choses, il décida de se faire discret et d'attendre que Borden prenne la situation en main.

-« Eh bien…même si la forme et le moment laissent fortement à désirer…je pense que c'est une occasion comme une autre d'éclaircir certains points », dit calmement le psychiatre. Jane le regarda suspicieusement, cherchant la meilleure façon de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Bien sûr qu'une partie d'elle-même leur en voulait pour le traitement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de leur donner les raisons qui l'avaient fait douter d'eux, alors qu'ils faisaient des progrès pour essayer de s'entendre à nouveau comme une vraie équipe.

-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Le passé est le passé », tenta-t-elle d'éluder d'un ton neutre, en essayant de garder un visage impassible, et de se repositionner un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. À voir leurs regards, il était évident que l'équipe et Borden n'allaient pas se contenter de cela. Mais étonnamment, ils semblaient plus peinés par sa réaction que par ses mots…Patterson se remit en mouvement et vint s'asseoir de trois-quarts à côté d'elle, en lui saisissant la main au passage :

-« Jane…Personne ne te veut du mal ici. Tu peux nous dire ce que tu as sur le cœur… ».

-« Tout va bien…les…médicaments me font dire n'importe quoi c'est tout», nia la brune en haussant les épaules pour essayer de paraître plus convaincante. Sa tentative sonna pathétique, même à ses propres oreilles et elle se maudit encore une fois de sa propre stupidité. Au moment où elle pensait arriver à regagner la confiance de l'équipe, elle leur jetait sa rancœur au visage. Pas étonnant qu'ils la détestent…

-« Jane…nous ne te détestons pas » ! Protesta Tasha choquée, faisant geler la brune sur place lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute. Son regard dériva sur les visages consternés de Kurt, Reade et Patterson, finissant par Borden qui avait lui aussi l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Incrédules, ils observèrent le masque indifférent de Jane se fissurer, laissant la place à la crainte, alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une issue dans la pièce alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Patterson resserra immédiatement sa prise sur sa main, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais sans faire bouger son bras puisqu'elle se trouvait sur sa gauche et ne voulait surtout pas déplacer la fracture de la jeune brune.

-« Jane…respire…personne ne va rien te faire je te le promets. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil », dit-elle doucement en frottant le haut du dos de son amie, sachant que c'était une zone relativement dépourvues de blessures. Encore une fois, son contact sembla apaiser les craintes de Jane, qui se détendit peu à peu, mais continua à fuir les regards des autres personnes dans la pièce. De fait, elle ne remarqua pas son approche, et la soudaine présence de Kurt juste devant elle la surprit, manquant de la faire sursauter.

-« Tu n'as pas à cacher ce que tu ressens », dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle pour être à hauteur de son visage, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne le regarder. Comme attirés par un aimant, les grands yeux verts ne tardèrent pas à se fixer sur les siens et il observa cet air craintif qui ne lui ressemblait pas et montrait à quel point elle allait mal. Une fois de plus il se demanda comment il avait pu laisser tout cela arriver.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », marmonna la jeune femme. Intérieurement, les agents soupirèrent en se demandant comment ils avaient pu ne pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle suivait les ordres de Sandstorm. Passant presque chaque jour avec elle, ils auraient dû facilement voir à quel point elle était mauvaise menteuse. Étrangement, leurs réflexions intérieures les conduisirent tous au même point. Ils n'avaient rien vu car ils ne cherchaient pas de signes de tromperie chez Jane, parce qu'elle avait gagné leur confiance. Ce faisant, la brune n'avait que rarement eu à leur mentir directement, mais plutôt à garder certaines informations pour elle. Et pour la première fois, ils se demandaient comment elle avait dû se sentir à ce moment-là, forcée de mentir, même par omission, aux personnes les plus proches d'elle par peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose si elle parlait.

-« Jane, vous ne devez pas avoir peur de vos émotions. Après ce que vous avez vécu, il est tout à fait normal d'éprouver de la colère », intervint doucement Borden, captant son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Weller.

-« Je ne suis pas en colère », essaya de nier à nouveau la brune.

-« Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes », affirma calmement le médecin, décidant de tenter une autre approche en croisant les mains devant lui et en la regardant fixement. Mentalement, il se prépara à encourir la colère de sa petite-amie et celle de Weller s'il parvenait au résultat qu'il recherchait.

-« Non », répondit à nouveau Jane en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas continuer dans cette voie ? Ses séances s'étant espacées depuis son retour de la CIA, puisqu'il n'avait pas connaissance de ce qu'elle avait subi jusqu'ici, elle avait presque oublié à quel point le médecin pouvait être horripilant.

-« Je suis sûr que vous ne croyez même pas à ce que vous dites ».

-« Si », grogna Jane de plus en plus frustrée. Patterson observa un moment la scène, hésitant à interrompre son petit-ami en voyant Jane de plus en plus énervée. Mais une pression légère de Zapata sur son bras l'arrêta. Manifestement son amie avait compris où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr elle avait confiance en lui et en ses compétences professionnelles, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Jane se replier encore sur elle-même. Borden de son côté observait avec attention le comportement de Jane, sachant qu'il allait lui falloir être très prudent. Il connaissait bien les effets secondaires des médicaments qu'elle avait pris et savait que sa tolérance à la contrariété était diminuée. Il comptait justement dessus pour forcer la brune à s'ouvrir. Normalement il ne se risquerait pas à tenter cette approche sur une patiente sortant tout juste d'un épisode traumatique majeur, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix, tellement elle était têtue.

Reade de son côté avait également compris ce qu'essayait de faire Borden, et se demandait si l'homme tenait à la vie…Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Weller accepte ça sans broncher. Les dénégations de la brune montraient qu'elle était résolue à s'enfermer dans sa bulle protectrice, mais il fallait crever cet abcès au plus vite. De ce qu'il voyait dans son comportement, elle ne pourrait pas aller mieux tant qu'elle n'accepterait pas de faire face à ses craintes. L'acceptation étant le début de la guérison, il savait que Borden avait besoin qu'elle s'ouvre pour traiter le mal. Si la présence de sa Patterson auprès de Jane était bénéfique et lui permettait de gérer les symptômes de son stress post-traumatique, cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Et tant qu'elle serait persuadée que le reste de son équipe lui en voulait, elle ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose.

-« Encore une fois, il est naturel d'être en colère dans votre situation », reprit Borden d'une voix douce.

-« Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je vous dis que je vais bien », crissa la brune, les lèvres pincées par la contrariété.

-« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi élever la voix » ? Demanda calmement le médecin.

-« C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de me harceler… », gronda la brune en le toisant furieusement.

-« Je cherche juste à comprendre ce qui ne vas pas. Il est clair que certaines choses vous pèsent sur le cœur, et si vous voulez que je vous aide, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez… »

-« Que je dise quoi ? Que je suis en colère ? Oui je suis en colère, parce que depuis que je suis sortie de ce sac tout le monde attend de moi des réponses que je n'ai pas ! Tout le monde attend que je fasse quelque chose pour lui sans jamais rien me donner en échange ! Tout le monde me mens et attend que moi je dise la vérité ! Tout le monde me poignarde dans le dos et attends que moi je lui sois loyale» ! Gronda Jane en le foudroyant du regard, la mâchoire serrée malgré la douleur de ses contusions au visage, alors qu'elle luttait pour contenir ses émotions et le flot de sentiments négatifs qu'elle voulait exprimer.

-« Là nous avançons », constata tranquillement Borden. « Je sais que cela peut-être difficile pour vous d'exprimer ce que vous ressentez Jane. Mais accumuler toutes ces émotions négatives n'est pas bon, vous n'avez pas besoin d'hésiter à dire…».

-« Stop. Je ne veux pas en parler » ! Gronda Jane en essayant de se replier à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle devait impérativement se calmer avant de révéler des choses qui pourraient montrer plus de ses faiblesses à l'équipe. Même si ils semblaient plus amicaux ces derniers temps, l'équilibre était fragile et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre à nouveau en leur montrant à quel point elle était affectée par leur comportement. Une nouvelle fois, elle essaya de repousser la pensée que tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour garantir sa coopération. C'était sans doute stupide…une sorte de déni lié au traumatisme…mais elle préférait croire qu'ils étaient sincères dans leur préoccupation envers elle plutôt que de risquer de se retrouver seule à nouveau.

-« D'accord Jane, je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé comme cela », capitula Borden, estimant qu'ils avaient obtenus d'elle tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aujourd'hui, et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la rendre encore plus folle de colère dans son état.

-« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû crier sur vous » marmonna Jane en semblant se rétrécir sur elle-même, à l' opposé du comportement combattif qu'elle affichait quelques instants plus tôt, les déconcertant à nouveau par son changement d'humeur. La jeune femme était clairement perdue sur le comportement à adopter, gardant ses craintes pour elle-même par peur qu'ils ne se mettent en colère et se vengent sur elle, tout en ayant l'air d'espérer que leur amitié pourrait redevenir ce qu'elle était avant.

-« Jane, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser », soupira Kurt en attirant à nouveau son regard. « Tu as le droit d'être en colère…Surtout contre nous », ajouta-t-il après une pause. Même si il comprenait ce que Borden avait voulu faire, il n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'homme ait poussé Jane aussi loin, et se résolut à mettre les choses au point avec lui à la première occasion.

-« Mais je ne veux pas vous blesser… » soupira la brune d'un ton maintenant presque plaintif. Patterson s'approcha plus près pour enrouler son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son amie, laissant la fatigue la submerger maintenant que la tension quittait son corps petit à petit.

-« Jane, nous n'allons pas te mentir, bien sûr que cela fait mal d'entendre ce que tu as gardé pour toi à propos de la façon dont nous t'avons traité », dit Tasha d'une voix ferme. « Mais ce qui fait encore plus mal, c'est de savoir que tu as laissé tout ça te ronger pendant des mois sans oser nous le dire ».

-« Je suis désolée d'être aussi faible et pathétique », murmura la jeune femme tatouée en osant enfin avouer sa faiblesse.

-« Vous n'êtes pas faible Jane, intervint Borden. Je suis sûr que personne ici ne le pense ». Le reste de l'équipe approuva frénétiquement ces paroles, alors que la brune relevait légèrement la tête pour les observer chacun leur tour. « Les épreuves que vous avez traversées auraient détruit la plupart des personnes, et pourtant vous êtes toujours là. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, pour aller mieux il y aura des hauts et des bas, et tout ne s'arrangera pas en un jour. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire face à cela seule. Vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne, surtout au sein de cette équipe…». La brune sembla méditer sur ces paroles, jusqu'à ce que Patterson pose enfin la question qui la tracassait :

-« Jane, à quoi est-ce que tu faisais référence tout à l'heure » ?

La brune se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à répondre alors qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à distraire leur attention. Mais de toute façon elle en avait déjà trop dit alors autant en finir avec ce problème une fois pour toute. Au moins, selon leurs réactions elle serait fixée sur le fait qu'ils étaient sincères ou non dans leur préoccupation quant à santé…

-« Quand nous cherchions la taupe des Russes au FBI et que Fisher m'a piégé…vous avez tous cru que j'étais coupable. Seul Kurt m'a cru innocente…Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de preuves contre moi, juste des choses que je n'ai pas voulu dire au détecteur de mensonge parce que j'en avais assez que tout le monde fouille dans ma vie et dans ma tête. Et que je me sentais coupable de la mort de…David…parce qu'il a suivis mes tatouages ». Jane fit une brève pause en se rappelant que c'était aussi ses secrets à propos d'Oscar qui l'avaient fait échouer au test, mais ça l'équipe pouvait le deviner facilement, et elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet devant Borden. « Mais quand un type que je n'avais jamais vu a témoigné contre moi… vous l'avez cru lui...Vous avez tous cru que la pauvre fille amnésique couverte de tatouages ne pouvait être qu'une criminelle…une espionne…Lorsque les agents m'ont emmené, j'ai vu dans vos yeux que vous pensiez tous que j'étais coupable. Je vous avais sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, j'ai travaillé dur sur toutes les enquêtes et vous les avez laissé m'emmener sans me laisser m'expliquer…sans me laisser une chance… », termina la brune d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

Sa dernière phrase attira particulièrement l'attention des agents, car ils en comprenaient le double sens. Pour Borden elle ne se référait qu'à l'événement qu'elle venait de décrire. Mais pour eux c'était également une critique de la façon dont ils l'avaient abandonnée aux mains de la CIA. Avec un frisson, ils imaginèrent au même instant ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, livrée pour être torturée sans pitié pendant des semaines, des mois. Sans espoir. Sachant que personne ne viendrait pour elle... Reade et Zapata avaient l'air un peu malades et dégoutés d'eux-mêmes à cette idée. Kurt était dans une situation différente car il avait été beaucoup plus proche d'elle avant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw. Il se sentait donc doublement coupable, mais aussi étrangement très fier qu'elle soit parvenue seule à s'évader. Cela en disait long sur sa détermination et ses compétences. Le directeur adjoint combattit pourtant l'impulsion de la prendre dans ses bras. Même si leurs relations s'étaient améliorées ces derniers jours, il doutait qu'elle accepte aussi facilement son contact alors qu'elle semblait encore se méfier d'eux.

Patterson de son côté se sentait aussi coupable que le reste de l'équipe, mais avoir Jane blottie contre elle l'aidait à relativiser. Tout comme cela devait aider la brune, qui avait l'air plus détendue. Mentalement, elle se fit cependant une note pour penser à avoir une conversation avec l'équipe. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas continuer à profiter de chacun de ses moments de répits pour la pousser à se confier. Elle méritait vraiment une pause après ces derniers jours…non…après ces derniers mois même…La blonde en profita également pour jeter un regard particulièrement mécontent à Reade, qui se tortilla nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-« Très bien, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous avons fait suffisamment de progrès aujourd'hui », conclut Borden. « Nous devrions peut-être manger pour laisser Jane aller se reposer ensuite ».

-« Je vais bien » marmonna la brune, à moitié endormie contre Patterson.

-« Et tu iras encore mieux après avoir mangé », l'encouragea celle-ci.

-« Oui, tu dois finir ton assiette si tu veux devenir une grande fille », la taquina Zapata comme si elle parlait à un enfant. L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Jane, mais sous une autre forme.

-« Quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner sur le terrain » ? Sa question fit légèrement sourire l'équipe et Borden, heureux de sa volonté de revenir à son quotidien, même s'ils allaient devoir mettre quelques limites à ses velléités d'indépendance considérant son état.

-« Un retour au travail est prématuré pour le moment…De toute façon, il faudra plusieurs semaines à vos blessures physiques pour guérir alors la question ne se posera pas tout de suite. J'aimerais également attendre d'être certain que vous ne risquiez plus de faire de crises de paniques avant de…vous confier une arme à nouveau », répondit honnêtement le psychiatre. Jane ne pouvait pas vraiment s'opposer à cette précaution. Même si elle se sentirait mieux avec un moyen de se défendre, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie à l'heure actuelle, c'était de blesser l'équipe ou un innocent parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler en situation de stress.

Tandis que Kurt retournait dans la cuisine faire réchauffer les sandwichs au poulet et au fromage qu'il avait préparés, Jane se redressa légèrement et se tourna pour avoir Tasha dans l'axe de son œil valide. Même si son œil gauche avait un peu désenflé, sa vision était encore floue de ce côté et elle était irritée d'être ainsi diminuée.

-« Pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça avec toi tout à l'heure », marmonna-t-elle. En dépit de leurs différends, elle se rappelait ce qu'était leur relation avant…avant tout cela. Tasha avait été l'une de ses premières amies, avec Patterson. Elle l'avait aidé, taquiné, trainé pour faire du shopping, aidé à s'adapter à sa vie de femme adulte avec les compétences sociales et l'expérience de la vie d'un nourrisson. Une fois qu'elle avait avoué son implication dans la mort de Mayfair la Latina avait également été la plus cruelle avec elle, mais parce que la directrice adjointe avait une grande importance en tant que modèle de femme forte à ses yeux. Et plus que tout, elle voulait vraiment croire qu'elles pourraient passer par-dessus leurs erreurs mutuelles pour redevenir amies. Zapata fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Borden vint à nouveau à son aide :

-« Jane…les réactions défensives spontanées sont tout à fait logiques chez les victimes de tortures. C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'hyper-vigilance. L'esprit adopte des mécanismes instinctifs pour fuir la douleur, et certaines victimes se replient même totalement sur elle-même ». Sa dernière phrase, bien que non explicitée, visait à lui faire comprendre à quel point ils considéraient qu'elle était forte pour ne pas réagir de cette manière, et la jeune femme sembla comprendre le message.

Tasha se leva tranquillement pour venir s'assoir à droite de Jane, et après un temps d'hésitation, posa la main sur le genou de la jeune femme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son contact, et lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle se pencha ensuite pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-« Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait et que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire…Mais je promets que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que t'infliger plus que ce que tu as subi… », lui dit l'agent fédéral, voulant la rassurer mais sans pour autant se montrer trop émotive en public. « Par contre, si je t'entend encore dire que tu mérites ce qui t'es arrivé ou t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, je te jure que je mettrais à exécution la menace que je t'ai faite à l'hôpital…d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais qu'il existe une version coréenne » ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin pour essayer d'adoucir un peu son commentaire. Si la première partie de son petit discours sembla rassurer Jane, la fin lui tira un petit frisson de crainte. Elle était bien consciente que la Latina n'hésiterait pas à mettre son plan en action, et être forcée de regarder cette émission stupide pendant des heures la rendrait folle à coup sûr. D'une certaine manière, cette petite pique était pourtant…rassurante, car Zapata essayait de se comporter avec elle de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avant son arrestation, à l'opposé de Kurt et Patterson qui semblaient la percevoir comme une petite chose fragile.

Sur ces entrefaites, Kurt revint dans le salon avec plusieurs assiettes en carton, sur lesquelles fumaient les sandwichs réchauffés au micro-onde. Il posa également un petit bol de soupe juste devant Jane, conscient que ce serait probablement plus facile à avaler pour elle. Sa petite attention ne passa pas inaperçue, et Tasha et Patterson échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire complice. Jane se trouva agréablement surprise lorsque l'odeur de la nourriture l'attira, au lieu de la dégouter comme c'était fréquemment le cas depuis son retour de la CIA. Elle avala lentement le breuvage chaud, sous le regard attentif et très peu discret de son équipe.

-« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça », marmonna-t-elle finalement, intimidée par leur excès d'attention. Ne voulant pas la perturber d'avantage, les agents démarrèrent une conversation sur les derniers ragots du bureau, veillant à y inclure Jane même si la jeune femme n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Reade, se fit-elle la réflexion, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être une telle commère. Le ricanement de Kurt, Tasha et Patterson, ainsi que le sourire amusé de Borden et l'air vexé de Reade la firent sortir de ses pensées.

-« Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute…», dit-elle en rougissant.

-« D'accord nous n'allons pas le dire », répondit Patterson avec un large sourire, donnant presque envie à la jeune femme de se faire toute petite.

-« Même si Eddie l'a mérité », ajouta Zapata en regardant avec insistance son coéquipier qui grimaça, comprenant qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

Après avoir fini son bol de soupe, la brune mangea également une moitié de sandwich sous la pression de Kurt, qui ne consentit à la laisser arrêter que lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Même si la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait ingérée restait faible, c'était toujours un bon signe considérant son état, et ils s'estimèrent satisfait. Tandis que Zapata et Reade prenaient congés, la jeune femme claironnant qu'elle avait des choses à mettre au point avec son partenaire, Borden s'approcha de sa petite amie. Jane les regarda discrètement s'embrasser avec une pointe d'envie, jusqu'à ce que Kurt vienne à côté d'elle.

-« Merci pour…les affaires et…pour le reste », souffla maladroitement la brune en se tortillant légèrement sur place.

-« Aucun problème », assura calmement Weller en lui souriant d'un air un peu incertain. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son sourire semblait cependant être contagieux, et elle se sentit sourire en retour. « Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésite pas ». Alors que Borden se dirigeait vers l'entrée après lui avoir dit au-revoir, Jane remarqua avec étonnement que Patterson ne le suivait pas.

-« Patterson va rester dormir avec toi », expliqua Kurt devant son regard intrigué. La nouvelle sembla grandement plaire à Jane qui, même si elle préférait ne pas l'avouer à voix haute, ne se sentait pas capable de rester seule cette nuit. « Avec tes cauchemars…nous avons pensés que c'était le meilleur moyen de te rassurer sur le fait que Keaton ne s'en prendra à aucune de vous deux. Deux agents resteront également en permanence dehors ». Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que son amie serait en sécurité, et fit un pas en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour du torse musclé de Weller. Surpris, sans doute de la voir initier le contact, l'agent se raidit tout d'abord, et la brune craignit d'être allée trop loin. Mais alors qu'elle allait se reculer, elle sentit les bras puissants du directeur adjoint s'enrouler autour d'elle. Juste assez pour lui faire se sentir confortable, mais pas assez pour appuyer sur ses blessures et lui faire mal. Sous le regard amusé de Patterson, elle profita de l'étreinte autant qu'elle put avant de reculer.

-« Merci », répéta-t-elle.

-« Mon plaisir », répondit Kurt comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'à l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade. Ne voulant pas que l'instant devienne encore plus maladroit, il salua cependant rapidement les deux jeunes femmes et quitta la maison, les laissant s'organiser pour la nuit.

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI, quatre jours plus tard_

Durant les jours suivants, l'équipe se relaya pour que l'un d'entre eux reste toujours chez Jane durant la journée, Patterson y passant aussi régulièrement la nuit. Borden passait également tous les jours discuter avec elle, essayant de convaincre la brune de parler. Il connut un succès limité, lorsqu'après plusieurs hésitations la jeune femme accepta de lui laisser voir deux ou trois pages de son carnet de dessin. Devant son air choqué, et en colère même s'il fit un travail admirable pour le dissimuler, les agents n'osèrent pas demander ce qu'elle lui avait montré, même si ils en avaient une assez bonne idée.

Les progrès de la brune étaient lents, mais ils s'y attendaient. Ses côtes restaient sensibles en cas de mouvements brusques, mais elle pouvait maintenant se déplacer lentement sans trop souffrir. L'hématome autour de son œil avait également bien diminué, même si la zone était toujours un peu gonflée et formait un impressionnant coquard. Celui de son nez cassé avait pris une couleur moins effrayante, et la contusion sur sa mâchoire était encore visible mais également en bonne voie de cicatrisation.

Sur le plan mental cependant, la jeune femme connaissait des hauts et des bas. Malgré la présence de Patterson, elle se réveillait presque chaque nuit en hurlant, et peinait ensuite à se rendormir. Borden leur avait d'ailleurs confié que si la situation se prolongeait, il envisagerait une solution médicamenteuse pour tenter d'améliorer ses nuits, même si cela lui déplaisait. Ce qui était le plus préoccupant restait cependant ses accès de panique. Même si elle n'en avait pas refait en leur présence, Tasha avait confié à l'équipe que Jane s'était tétanisée en entendant un employé de la ville travailler sur le système électrique du lampadaire devant chez elle, provoquant un grésillement désagréable qui avait dû lui rappeler ce que Keaton lui avait fait, alors qu'elle était simplement sortie offrir du café aux agents Monroe et Calligan devant chez elle.

L'événement s'était passé deux jours auparavant, et depuis l'équipe hésitait à laisser la brune quitter à nouveau la sécurité de sa maison, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Il arrivait également encore régulièrement à la jeune femme de se crisper en leur présence, voire de se figer sur place, surtout lorsqu'ils la prenaient par surprise sans le vouloir, ou lorsqu'elle pensait dire où faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui valoir leur colère, du moins dans son esprit. Ces épisodes étaient fréquents avec Tasha et Reade, et un peu moins avec Kurt, qui en tirait un maigre réconfort à l'idée que le lien qu'ils avaient partagé n'était pas totalement mort. À chaque fois, ils faisaient tout pour convaincre la jeune femme qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de leur réaction, mais chacun de ces instants était comme un coup de poignard qui leur rappelait pourquoi elle en était venue à se méfier d'eux ainsi. Et la journée qui commençait ne s'annonçait pas meilleure, pesta mentalement Kurt en voyant Pellington entrer dans son bureau, alors qu'il discutait avec Nas.

-« Directeur adjoint Weller…lorsque par la force des choses j'ai accepté de permettre la poursuite des investigations sur le cas Jane Doe, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel déploiement de nos ressources… ».

-« Les circonstances ont un peu changées monsieur. Jane a besoin d'être sous protection ».

-« Au nom de quoi ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle a fait partie du plus grand réseau terroriste intérieur que ce pays ait connu ces dernières années ? Simplement parce qu'elle a accepté de coopérer avec nous pour démanteler Sandstorm ne signifie pas que le contribuable va payer pour lui permettre d'échapper aux conséquences de ses erreurs. Qu'elle s'estime déjà heureuse que nous lui fournissions un toit... », rétorqua le directeur d'un ton condescendant qui irrita profondément Weller.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer d'une manière qui pourrait lui coûter son poste, Nas intervint, cachant le dégout que lui inspirait l'homme derrière son masque froid habituel :

-« Directeur, l'agent Weller ne faisait pas allusion à Sandstorm ».

-« Quelle est la menace alors » ? Demanda Pellington d'un ton irrité, comme si tout cela lui faisait perdre son temps.

-« La semaine dernière, la CIA a enlevé Jane devant chez elle et l'a torturée pendant plusieurs heures avant que nous ne parvenions à la localiser et à la récupérer ».

-« Je vous demande pardon » ? Fit bêtement Pellington sous le choc. Retenant un soupir, Nas répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire, et décrivit sommairement les évènements. Son absence de connaissance de l'évènement alors que tout le bureau de New-York en discutait depuis des jours en disait long sur son manque d'intérêt pour les enquêtes en cours.

-« Je vois…est-ce que votre incapacité à la protéger l'a conduite à reconsidérer l'aide qu'elle doit nous apporter contre Sandstorm » ? Weller serra discrètement les poings sous son bureau, se retenant difficilement de boxer ce politicard visqueux qui ne demandait même pas de nouvelles de la victime…

-« Non », l'assura Nas. « Mais en attendant son rétablissement elle a besoin de rester en sécurité. D'ailleurs nous devrions songer à lui faire changer de résidence puisque la CIA connait visiblement son adresse…».

-« Je ne vois pas de raisons de gaspiller plus de ressources. Jane Doe restera où elle est, et son escorte n'excédera pas les deux agents que vous lui avez affectés. Qui sais, peut-être que cela la motivera pour coopérer davantage…». Cette fois-ci, Kurt n'y tint plus :

-« Monsieur », gronda-t-il la mâchoire serrée en se levant, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois c'est une décision stupide ! Le scanner a montré que Jane était parfaitement sincère dans sa volonté de coopérer avec nous, et une telle décision risque au contraire de lui faire douter de nos intentions » !

-« Alors à vous de la convaincre. Mais en attendant… », un coup frappé à la porte interrompit la diatribe du quinquagénaire. Au grand étonnement de tous, Allison entra et Kurt s'avança immédiatement vers elle :

-« Allie ! Que fais-tu ici ? Un problème avec le bébé » ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Non, la petite crevette va très bien. Tu ne te rappelles pas » ?

-« Me rappeler quoi » ?

-« Rich Dotcom veut partager des infos. Comme d'habitude seulement avec toi et Jane », dit l'US Marshal en pointant du pouce l'espace derrière son dos. À travers la porte vitrée, ils remarquèrent enfin le pirate informatique leur adresser un salut narquois malgré ses menottes, entre deux membres de l'équipe d'Allison.

-« Super…Cette journée devient de mieux en mieux », grommela Weller en se frottant les yeux.

-« Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié », soupira Allie avant de remarquer son air épuisé et de froncer les sourcils.

-« J'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers jours, et de toute façon Jane n'est pas en état de venir au bureau ».

-« Elle est malade » ? Demanda son ex petite-amie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Depuis que Jane leur avait sauvé la vie à elle et au bébé, Kurt savait qu'elle cherchait une occasion de la remercier, mais les dernières semaines n'avaient pas rendu cela possible. Au départ parce que malgré tout il ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise avec la brune pour la laisser avoir cette conversation avec son ex petite-amie, et ensuite parce que les enquêtes et son enlèvement avaient empêché toute rencontre.

-« Pas exactement », éluda-t-il, alors que Reade et Zapata entraient à leur tour.

-« Qu'est-ce que ce clown fait là » ? Grogna cette dernière.

-« C'est exactement la question que j'allais poser », fit Pellington que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié. « J'espère que vous ne comptez pas négocier un arrangement avec lui. Le bureau a déjà été assez embarrassé qu'il parvienne à vous échapper la dernière fois… ». Décidemment, l'homme avait l'art de se mettre ses troupes à dos, se dit Kurt en remarquant les regards furieux de son équipe.

-« Collez le moi en salle d'interrogatoire en attendant », leur dit-il en faisant un signe vers Rich.

-« Je m'en occupe », dit immédiatement Nas. Les agents du FBI lui jetèrent un regard soupçonneux, se demandant ce qu'elle préparait, mais furent distraits par Allie qui revenait à la charge.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer pourquoi Jane ne peut pas venir au bureau » ? La Marshal plissa les yeux en voyant l'équipe de Kurt échanger des regards coupables. Lassé, Pellington quitta la pièce, donnant une occasion à Weller de raconter toute l'histoire à son ex petite-amie. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Allie avait les yeux écarquillés et les narines pincées par la colère. Brusquement elle fit un pas en avant et lui flanqua une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?! C'est évident pour tout le monde que cette fille est dingue de toi, évidemment qu'elle allait leur obéir pour te protéger », gronda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Reade et Tasha.

-« Et vous…comment est-ce que vous avez pu continuer à la traiter comme ça ? J'avais remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans l'équipe, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Sérieusement je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé avec Jane, mais le peu que j'ai vu me permet déjà de dire qu'elle ne mérite pas ça…D'accord elle a fait des erreurs, des choix vraiment mauvais, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit ses intentions étaient bonnes au départ, et je l'ai toujours vu essayer de protéger les gens », ajouta-t-elle en les regardant d'un air incrédule, se demandant comment ils avaient pu cautionner et même participer à abuser psychologiquement une victime de torture.

-« Nous le savons », soupira Zapata. « Et nous essayons vraiment de corriger les choses…Putain de merde » ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en regardant derrière eux. Intrigués par son éclat, ils se retournèrent pour observer ce qui avait provoqué sa réaction. Et là…juste devant l'ascenseur…pâle et observant son environnement avec attention à la recherche d'une menace…se trouvait Jane.

Ses contusions au visage étaient impossibles à manquer, de même que son plâtre au bras gauche et la lenteur avec laquelle elle marchait. Son air nerveux devait en surprendre plus d'un, et la brune observait avec méfiance les agents présents qui s'étaient tous arrêtés pour l'observer. Elle ignorait que son sauvetage avait fait l'objet de nombreuses discussions au sein du bureau, et que des descriptions très réalistes de ses blessures avaient été faites par les agents venus la libérer. L'histoire officielle étant qu'elle avait été enlevée et torturée par un groupe sur lequel enquêtait l'équipe de Weller, elle était devenue une sorte d'héroïne, mais personne ne s'attendait à la voir revenir aussi vite.

-« Qu'est-ce que… », balbutia Kurt en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. « Elle n'est pas prête…c'est trop tôt ». Comme pour lui donner raison, Jane se recula instinctivement vers Patterson qui la suivait en arborant une moue désapprobatrice, sans doute mécontente qu'elle ait décidé de venir mais n'ayant pas réussi à l'en empêcher, lorsqu'un agent s'approcha trop vite d'elle pour lui demander des nouvelles. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous pour se précipiter à sa rencontre, ils virent arriver le drame.

Pris dans l'agitation, un agent d'entretien se retrouva à côté de Jane et la heurta par inadvertance. L'attention de la brune se tourna vers lui, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua la serpillère dans sa main gauche, et le seau d'eau sale dans la droite, dont une partie l'éclaboussa dans la cohue. Soudain, son esprit la bombarda de flash de Carter et Keaton. La panique fit s'accélérer son souffle et son rythme cardiaque, et elle eut brusquement du mal à respirer. La sensation de l'eau sur sa peau en réveilla une autre, et elle pouvait jurer sentir à nouveau un tissu plaqué sur son visage alors que l'eau s'écoulait encore et encore.

Avec un petit cri paniqué, elle chercha brusquement à se reculer, heurtant Patterson qui enroula immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer de la calmer. Réagissant enfin, l'agent Monroe s'interposa entre l'homme et Jane, et le força à reculer. La confusion éclata alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps, l'équipe demandant aux autres agents de laisser de l'espace à la brune pour respirer. Finalement tout le monde obéit, et Kurt s'approcha alors que Pellington alerté par le bruit prenait connaissance de la scène :

-« Jésus », souffla-t-il en observant les blessures de Jane et son état de détresse manifeste. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là ».

-« Comment réagiriez-vous après avoir subi le waterboarding plusieurs dizaines de fois » ? Gronda Patterson en le regardant avec colère. Pour une fois, l'homme ne trouva rien à répondre, alors que les agents autours commentaient avec consternation la nouvelle à voix basse, sachant que la simulation de noyade si elle ne laissait que peu de traces physiques avait un effet dévastateur sur la victime qui avait l'impression de se sentir mourir encore et encore. Voulant préserver Jane, ils l'entrainèrent vers le laboratoire de Patterson, d'où ils chassèrent tous les techniciens. Progressivement, avec l'aide de son amie, la brune se calma, jusqu'à ce que Kurt puisse poser la question qui le tracassait :

-« Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi…c'est trop tôt pour que tu reviennes… ».

-« Nas…elle a dit que vous aviez…besoin de moi », souffla la brune, provoquant la colère des autres agents. Comment la femme osait-elle faire revenir Jane ici après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ?

-« Parfait, vous êtes arrivée », dit soudain la voix de l'agent de la NSA derrière eux. Patterson se précipita vers elle pour lui donner un morceau de son esprit, forçant la femme à reculer. Devant son air stupéfait, Zapata lui raconta sommairement ce qu'il venait d'arriver devant l'ascenseur, d'un ton très en colère.

-« Désolé », s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Jane en ayant l'air pour une fois vraiment contrite. « Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça arriverait…Mais c'est une opportunité à ne pas rater…Vous devez parler à Dotcom ».

-« Une opportunité pour quoi » ? demanda Weller d'un ton sévère. Mais la femme l'ignora et tourna les talons.

-« Jane, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire », dit Patterson avec inquiétude en continuant à frotter le dos de son amie.

-« Je suis là maintenant, répondit celle-ci en haussant légèrement les épaules, et…je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y revenir tout de suite alors autant en finir ». Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. Pour que la brune admette ne pas se sentir à l'aise, c'était que l'incident devait vraiment l'avoir secoué. Finalement, Weller se décida à se diriger vers la salle où était détenu Rich, Jane et Allie justes derrière lui.

-« Enfin mon barbichu préféré ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne m'aimiez plus » ! S'exclama joyeusement l'homme en le voyant entrer. « Et où est…Sainte Mère de Dieu, que s'est-il passé » !? hurla le pirate informatique en voyant Jane entrer lentement derrière Weller. Son éclat fit prendre conscience à la jeune femme qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable à l'heure actuelle.

-« Rien qui ne vous concerne », gronda Kurt en croisant les bras, se tenant légèrement devant Jane comme pour la protéger. Mais Rich l'ignora, tout comme il ignora Allie qui avait pris place contre un mur et observait sans rien dire.

-« Jane mon oisillon tatoué, qui t'as fait ça » ?! Sa préoccupation semblait étrangement sincère, et Weller sentit un pincement de jalousie à l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse s'intéresser à Jane. La brune de son côté, hésitait entre dire la vérité ou inventer une histoire, mais fut devancée par Nas.

-« La CIA…Dites-leur ce que vous m'avez dit ». Kurt et Jane lui jetèrent un regard étonné mais Rich sembla réagir.

-« Je vois…Directeur adjoint Weller, il faudra ensuite que nous ayons une petite conversation pour expliquer comment vous avez pu laisser cela se produire… ». Kurt fronça les sourcils, d'abord Allie et maintenant même un criminel lui reprochait son comportement envers Jane…

-« Que voulez-vous ? Et en échange de quoi » ? Gronda-t-il en toisant Rich.

-« Je veux que Boston soit transféré dans la même cellule que moi…ou à défaut dans le même pénitencier…plus deux ou trois petites choses dont nous pourrons discuter ensuite».

-« Et qu'est-ce que nous avons à y gagner » ? demanda Jane intriguée, mais sans s'éloigner de la présence réconfortante de Kurt. Même si Rich avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et était menotté à la table, elle se sentait plus tranquille ainsi. Le regard que l'homme braqua sur elle fut d'ailleurs bien plus doux que celui qu'il adressait à Weller :

-« Orion…Je peux vous donner Orion… », dit-il finalement, figeant Kurt et Jane sur place.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 12_

01/02/2017


	13. Chap 13 - Le savoir c'est le pouvoir

Salut à tous. Bienvenu dans le chapitre 13 de _Trahisons_ chers lecteurs. Encore une fois un chapitre très tardif, vu qu'avec l'OS que j'ai publié lundi j'ai une nouvelle fois pris du retard dans mon planning déjà chargé (mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais trop d'idées qui me venaient en même temps).

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour continuer à lire cette histoire, et particulièrement à mes fidèles reviewers ^^

 **Hm** : Oui moi aussi j'en viens de plus en plus à détester Pellington dans la série…Pour Nas c'est plus ambiguë, tu verras que dans ce chapitre elle admet certaines chose. Mais cela reste une femme surtout préoccupée par la vengeance pour ce que Sandstorm lui a fait, et qui veut prouver à tout prix qu'elle a raison à ses supérieurs. C'est donc malgré tout assez logique qu'elle soit prête à aller très loin pour ça.

…

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après une longue discussion avec Borden chez Jane, l'équipe parvient à lui faire évacuer une partie de sa colère envers eux. Pendant que la brune reste chez elle pour se reposer, Kurt reprend le travail, et se trouve confronté à Pellington qui refuse que Jane bénéficie d'une protection renforcée malgré l'attaque de Keaton. Appelée au bureau par Nas pour rencontrer Rich Dotcom, Jane fait une crise de panique au bureau, avant de se calmer. Elle et Kurt apprennent ensuite qu'en échange de quelques faveurs, Rich leur propose des informations sur Orion.

…

.

 **Chapitre 13 – Le savoir c'est le pouvoir**

…

 _Bureau du FBI, salle d'interrogatoire_

-« Je peux vous donner des infos sur Orion…».

Les mots de Rich résonnèrent dans la pièce, mais moins que dans la tête de Jane. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Est-ce que Nas lui en avait parlé ? Son ancienne appartenance à une unité militaire spécialisée dans les opérations clandestines n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle mentionnait volontiers. Mais en même temps c'était de Rich que l'on parlait…Ce type avait des infos sur tout et tout le monde…Weller de son côté ne se laissa pas arrêter par les détails :

-« Qui vous a parlé de ça » ?! Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard furieux vers Nas. Moins il y avait de gens au courant pour Jane et Orion et mieux c'était pour sa sécurité. D'autant que Rich était un criminel. Même si jusqu'ici il s'était montré plutôt favorable à Jane, rien ne garantissait qu'il ne la dénoncerait pas plus tard pour sauver sa peau, ou en échange d'un meilleur marché.

-« Votre nouvelle recrue m'a demandé si j'avais du linge sale sur la CIA, particulièrement sur les assassinats non-autorisés…Et il se trouve que je suis tombé il y a quelques temps sur une base de donnée prétendument sécurisée contenant des choses très intéressantes ».

-« La CIA…a gardé des informations sur Orion…en ligne » ? Demanda Jane, plus pour elle-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Avec un regard concerné, Rich lui répondit quand même.

-« Nous sommes à l'ère du numérique ma belle œuvre d'art vivante. Aujourd'hui, même les plus infâmes secrets se retrouvent stockés de manière dématérialisée quelque part pour une raison ou pour une autre ».

-« Je…ne comprends pas », répondit honnêtement Jane en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point les gens échangent de manière numérique, même sur des projets hautement confidentiels : demandes de budgets, échanges de mails, conversations radios entre les unités et l'appui ou le commandement, flux vidéos pour suivre les opérations en directes et enregistrés pour des études ultérieures…toutes ces choses sont stockées sur des disques durs. Et parfois quelqu'un oubli de fermer un point d'accès après consultation, d'activer le cryptage des données, voir même de déconnecter complétement le système de stockage du réseau… », expliqua le pirate en haussant les épaules.

-« Mais…pourquoi ce genre de chose n'est pas protégé… » ? Demanda encore Jane, perplexe.

-« Ce type de données l'est fréquemment, mais les gens comme Dotcom ne cherchent pas les failles dans le système ». Intervint Nas.

-« Exact, nous cherchons les failles chez les gens. Les ordinateurs ne se trompent pas, ils se contentent de faire ce pourquoi ils sont programmés. Mais les utilisateurs, eux, font des erreurs, comme se servir du nom de leur vieille grand-mère comme mot de passe, oublier de déconnecter une session sécurisée avant d'aller surfer sur un site porno…on sous-estime grandement l'influence du porno au travail à mon sens. Une fois, j'ai réussi à pirater la messagerie d'un lobbyiste du Congrès juste en lui envoyant un mail avec une pièce jointe piégée pour installer un Cheval de Troie. Ce type avait une nette préférence pour les grosses paires de… ».

-« Ça va, épargnez nous les détails », gronda Kurt, son attention fixée sur Jane qui semblait toujours essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, avant d'esquisser une moue dégoutée devant le sous-entendu.

-« D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais dit que tout était en ligne. Je peux vous donner quelques infos, mais si vous voulez la totale, il faudra y mettre du vôtre », ajouta le pirate informatique, sans son habituelle attitude narquoise.

-« Est-ce que vous vous foutez de nous » !? Cria Kurt en cognant rageusement les poings sur la table. Jane sursauta en le voyant faire de grands gestes justes à côté d'elle et s'écarta par réflexe en lui jetant un regard méfiant, et il se tourna immédiatement vers la brune :

-« Désolé… ».

-« Bon sang Kurt, fait un peu attention à ce que tu fais », l'admonesta Allie en le regardant d'un air à la fois désapprobateur et dépité.

-« Ça va, ça va », souffla Jane en s'approchant à nouveau. « Juste…plus de gestes brusques…», dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Weller esquissa une petite grimace contrite, avant de se retourner vers Rich, avec une expression nettement moins agréable.

-« Vous ne savez pas ce qui est en jeu…si c'est encore un de vos coups tordus… ».

-« Wow relax barbichu, ce n'est pas moi qui ai abimé ta princesse », répondit précipitamment l'homme, en levant les mains devant lui, du moins autant que le lui permettaient ses menottes fixées à l'anneau soudé sur la table. Sa réponse provoqua une réaction simultanée chez les deux concernés. Kurt se figea légèrement embarrassé, évitant soigneusement de regarder vers Jane. De son côté, la brune rougit, le contraste avec ses contusions encore plus visible, et jeta discrètement un regard à Allie. Elle avait oublié à quel point Rich pouvait être obsessionnel sur sa…relation avec Kurt.

Toujours appuyée contre le mur, la Marshal semblait curieusement se retenir de rire en regardant leur expression. Sa réaction intrigua légèrement Jane, qui s'attendait à ce que la mère du bébé de Kurt lui soit beaucoup plus hostile. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Nas qui les sauva de leur embarras, alors que ravi de leur réaction Rich s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

-« Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jane de venir malgré son état ».

-« À vrai dire, moi pas tellement », répondit Allie en les regardant curieusement.

-« Chantage… », comprit finalement Jane en essayant de penser comme la sournoise agent de la NSA.

-« Ne bougez pas d'ici », gronda Kurt à Dotcom avant d'entrainer doucement Jane dehors en posant la main au milieu de son dos, suivit par les deux autres agents féminins. Si l'homme n'avait toujours pas fait le lien entre Jane et Orion, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'aider à le faire.

-« Sérieusement ?! Où suis-je censé aller ? Je suis un hacker, pas Houdini » ! Leur parvint la voix du pirate informatique, qui fit tinter ses menottes contre la table pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part, juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Guidé par Kurt, le petit groupe passa ensuite dans la pièce d'observation juste à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils y retrouvèrent Tasha, Reade et Patterson, mais fort heureusement pas Pellington qui n'avait pas dû juger l'affaire digne de son attention. Avec amusement malgré les circonstances, les membres de l'équipe observèrent leur chef garder sa main sur le dos de Jane un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Distraite par l'agréable chaleur que le geste faisait naître dans son ventre, la brune mit un certain temps avant de remarquer les regards amusés de Tasha et Patterson. Même Reade avait l'air d'être prêt à sourire. Elle rougit légèrement, ses yeux implorants ses…elle espérait qu'elle pouvait les considérer à nouveau comme ses amies…de ne pas faire de réflexion devant le groupe. Elle ne craignait cependant pas grand-chose, car même si elles souhaitaient le faire, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'intention de la harceler, même amicalement, après sa crise de vulnérabilité de tout à l'heure.

À la place, elles entourèrent immédiatement Jane, en la poussant vers une chaise. Fatiguée, la brune se laissa faire sans broncher. Allison observa avec intérêt les deux agents du FBI rester près d'elle. Elle remarqua surtout la proximité entre l'analyste blonde et l'amnésique brune, se réjouissant secrètement que la jeune femme ait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mentalement, elle se fit une note pour essayer de trouver un moment calme pour parler avec Jane, et la remercier de les avoir sauvés elle et le bébé. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle lui devait au moins cela.

-« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est sérieux » ? Demanda finalement Reade en regardant Rich qui avait l'air parfaitement détendu sur les moniteurs.

-« Les caméras enregistrent » ? S'inquiéta soudain Kurt en suivant son regard. Si Rich pouvait s'introduire dans les bases de données de la CIA, il était théoriquement possible que quelqu'un accède à leur propre système, malgré la sécurité mise en place par Patterson. Et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que la CIA comprenne qu'ils s'intéressaient à Orion.

-« Respire patron, elles diffusent l'image sur l'écran mais Patterson a désactivé les enregistreurs dès que Nas a mentionné l'Agence », répondit Tasha avec un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Weller laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle.

-« Pourquoi lui avez- vous parlé d'Orion » ? Attaqua ensuite Patterson en toisant l'agent de la NSA. Nas soupira légèrement, avant de commencer à expliquer :

-« Les évènements de la semaine dernière avec Keaton m'ont conduits à réévaluer ma stratégie... Lorsque j'ai proposé cet accord à Jane, je pensais pouvoir obtenir suffisamment de résultats pour tenir la CIA à l'écart. Mais il semble que je me sois trompée dans mon évaluation du directeur adjoint. Manifestement, il est obsédé par Jane, au point d'agir à la limite de ses possibilités ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là » ? demanda Tasha perplexe.

-« J'ai passé toute la semaine à me renseigner sur les agissements de Keaton, et cet homme semble ne pas faire l'unanimité au sein de l'Agence. Le fait que Jane ait réussi à lui échapper dans l'Oregon a même porté un coup sévère à sa réputation, qu'il essaye actuellement de rétablir. Officiellement Jane n'est donc plus une priorité pour la CIA maintenant qu'elle est revenue sous la garde du FBI ».

-« C'est pour ça qu'il voulait l'échanger contre Winters », comprit Reade.

-« C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable en effet. C'est une question d'ego plus que de réelle menace terroriste ».

-« Mais si la CIA ne fait plus de Jane une cible, pourquoi autorisent-ils Keaton à…faire de qu'il a fait » ? Demanda Patterson en frottant machinalement le haut du dos de Jane. Une fois de plus, le geste d'affection sembla permettre à celle-ci de se détendre, la proximité de son amie l'aidant à se sentir un peu plus en sécurité, bien plus qu'au milieu de l'open-space quelques minutes plus tôt en tout cas…Et ce, même si elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment remplit d'agents fédéraux dont elle ne connaissait pas les intentions.

-« C'est politique », soupira Nas en lui jetant un regard frustré. « Il y a eu quelques changements au plus haut niveau ces derniers temps, et la mort de Carter a fait ressurgir quelques squelettes des placards ».

-« Comme Orion », marmonna Kurt, comprenant le raisonnement de l'agent de la NSA.

-« Oui. Les anciens sont prêts à tout pour effacer toute trace des projets de ce genre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Keaton, qui autant que je sache n'a jamais fait partie de près ou de loin d'Orion. De ce fait, la CIA n'admettra pas ce qu'il a fait à Jane, mais ne cherchera pas à le soutenir non plus. C'est uniquement pour cela qu'il s'est rabattu sur cet entrepôt au lieu de l'envoyer dans une nouvelle prison secrète… ». Tout le monde frissonna en pensant au mal qu'ils avaient eu à localiser et récupérer Jane. Sans Cade, ils n'y seraient certainement jamais arrivés aussi vite. Si la brune avait été envoyée à l'autre bout du monde pendant ce laps de temps…jamais ils n'auraient pu l'aider.

-« Donc votre objectif, c'est de trouver suffisamment d'informations sur ce programme pour faire chanter ces personnes hauts placées à l'Agence. Et les pousser à tenir Keaton en laisse en échange », comprit Allie. En tant qu'agent fédéral, elle ne cautionnait d'ordinaire pas ce genre de pratique, mais ce qu'elle avait appris récemment sur des centres de détentions secrets, et sur l'usage de la torture sur le sol américain lui soulevait le cœur. L'US Marshal ressentit un nouvel élan de pitié en voyant Jane trembler légèrement à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si l'équipe n'avait pas tout mis en œuvre pour la retrouver. Elle ne parvenait pas totalement à se faire à cette image, alors qu'elle avait toujours connue la jeune femme tatouée forte et déterminée. Bien sûr sa réaction n'était pas anormale considérant les sévices qu'elle avait endurés ces derniers mois…y compris par sa propre équipe. Fort heureusement, ce dernier fait semblait bien appartenir au passé, se dit-elle en voyant Tasha tapoter la main droite de Jane en signe de soutien, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant mais tremblant de la brune.

-« C'est exact. Au départ Dotcom comptait échanger des informations sur quelques criminels de sa connaissance en échange du transfert de son petit-ami. Mais j'ai pu le convaincre de nous offrir quelques choses de plus substantiel. Fort heureusement, il déteste la CIA presque autant que nous… ».

-« Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal » ? Demanda doucement Jane, les surprenant presque par sa prise de parole tellement elle était restée calme jusqu'ici. Pour une fois, Nas parut hésitante, avant de finalement répondre :

-« Parce que j'ai échoué à tenir ma part du marché. Je vous ai demandé de faire des choses extrêmement dangereuses pour pouvoir avoir des informations sur Sandstorm, y compris aller contre votre famille. Et en échange…je n'ai même pas pu garder la CIA en dehors…Je sais que vous pensez que je suis une arriviste sans cœur…et c'est probablement vrai. Sandstorm a déjà nuit à tellement de gens…m'a pris tellement de choses…que je voulais les arrêter quel qu'en soit le prix. Bien sûr j'avais une idée de ce que vous aviez subi en vous ramenant ici, mais…très honnêtement, voir en direct ce sadique de Keaton vous torturer m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que les rapports ne peuvent pas décrire… », avoua difficilement la femme, avant de remarquer Jane se crisper. L'équipe se figea sous le regard un peu étonné d'Allie, tous les regards braqués sur Jane.

-« Comment ça…le voir en direct ? De quoi…de quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Souffla la brune en les regardant sous le choc. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils sachent tout à propos de la nouvelle mission que sa mère lui avait confié en épargnant sa vie ? Qu'ils aient assisté à ce que Keaton lui avait fait ?

Les agents se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à avouer les évènements à la brune. Un coup d'œil à Nas leur appris que la femme avait l'air vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé échapper l'information. Peu habituée à faire des confidences, surtout pour admettre une partie de ses torts, elle s'était visiblement laissé emporter par son élan. Et même si cela avait été fait sans véritable intention de nuire, maintenant que le mal était fait, il fallait limiter les dégâts.

Après un nouvel échange de regards, Patterson s'accroupit devant Jane, et d'un doigt sous le menton la força doucement à relever la tête vers elle.

-« Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonnes façons de te le dire alors je vais être directe », soupira la blonde. « Nous…nous avons vu presque tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Keaton dans l'entrepôt… ». Jane la regarda longuement, essayant d'assimiler l'information, puis les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Ils avaient vu…ils avaient tout vu…Maintenant ils savaient combien elle était faible et pathétique…Comment elle avait supplié Keaton et était prête à dire à son bourreau tout ce qu'elle savait pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Patterson...Relevant légèrement la tête, elle croisa le regard choqué d'Allison. Étonnée, elle dirigea ses yeux vers l'équipe, pour trouver les agents la regardant d'un air consterné et…attristé ?

-« Jane…personne ne pense que tu es faible et pathétique…Si l'on considère ce que ce fils de pute t'a fait endurer, beaucoup de gens auraient craqué…mais toi…tu ne lui as donné que très peu d'informations », essaya de la rassurer Kurt en voulant lui prouver à quel point elle était forte. La brune se tétanisa en comprenant qu'elle avait pensé une nouvelle fois à voix haute, un événement qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance avec eux et que les barrières qu'elle avait érigées pour se protéger étaient moins efficaces. Mais la sollicitude de Kurt ne fit que redoubler son sentiment de détresse et mortifiée de se montrer aussi faible, elle voulut se lever pour fuir la pièce et leurs regards. Patterson et Zapata n'étaient cependant pas décidées à la laisser faire, et appuyant doucement sur ses épaules la forcèrent à rester assise.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous fuir parce que tu as envie de pleurer Jane », lui dit calmement Zapata, même si sa voix était légèrement étranglée par l'émotion. « Ni parce que nous avons vu ce que Keaton te faisait subir. N'importe qui a le droit de craquer après avoir vécu ce que tu as traversé…D'ailleurs, c'était très courageux de l'attaquer pour essayer de le distraire de son idée de s'en prendre à Patterson. Même si c'était également un peu stupide…».

-« Je ne voulais pas le laisser lui faire du mal », protesta Jane d'une petite voix en tournant ses yeux embués de larmes vers elle.

-« C'est très courageux et adorable de vouloir me protéger, mais pas au détriment de ta propre sécurité », intervint Patterson en serrant ses mains posées sur ses genoux dans les siennes.

-« Comment…comment est-ce que vous avez fait…pour voir » ? Demanda la brune.

-« Lorsque nous avons compris que tu avais disparu, Patterson et Nas se sont connectées aux caméras de la circulation pour voir les enregistrements. Mais quelqu'un les avaient effacés et Patterson a dû lancer un programme pour récupérer les données et les réarranger de manière à reconstituer l'image… » la renseigna Kurt.

-« Après avoir visionné les images de ton enlèvement, nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait un lien vers une autre vidéo qui était joint au fichier que nous venions de consulter. J'ai tout essayé mais je ne pouvais pas la tracer et nous avons été forcés de regarder…les hommes de Keaton te battre », continua Patterson, ses propres yeux maintenant brillants de larmes à ce souvenir.

-« Ensuite, la vidéo s'est arrêtée… », poursuivit Reade.

-« Tu n'as pas idée de à quel point cela nous a rendus fous…», ajouta Tasha. « Avec ce que Keaton te faisait et ce que nous avions compris…en regardant tes dessins…nous avions commencé à prendre conscience de tout ce que tu avais déjà traversé. Et d'un coup…plus rien. Les regarder te torturer était déjà dur mais…savoir qu'ils pouvaient continuer sans que nous le sachions après que la vidéo se soit arrêtée…c'était presque pire ».

-« Et pendant que nous cherchions un moyen de savoir où vous étiez retenue et d'identifier les hommes de Keaton, un nouveau lien est apparu, en direct cette fois-ci », poursuivit Nas.

-« Nous avons suivis ce que Keaton te faisait et te disait tout en continuant à essayer de te trouver. Tasha a réussi à trouver un témoin qui nous a fait un portrait-robot du conducteur du van en faisant du porte-à-porte dans presque chaque immeuble en face de chez toi. Et Patterson et Nas ont lancé un algorithme pour rechercher le conducteur dans toute la ville », enchaina Reade.

Jane les regarda étonnée et légèrement émerveillée qu'ils se soient donnés autant de mal pour venir à son aide. Toutefois, cela posait une autre question.

-« Qui…Qui a filmé » ?

-« Nous avons longuement réfléchis à la question, et par rapport à ce que Shepherd a dit, nous pensons que c'est Cade qui a installé la caméra et nous a envoyé les liens…Il a probablement remarqué que la CIA te suivait et s'est introduit dans l'entrepôt pendant qu'ils n'y étaient pas, pour installer son matériel », expliqua Patterson, mal à l'aise à la pensée de l'ancien agent de Sandstorm, qui s'était servi de son amie comme diversion.

-« Quel rapport avec Shepherd » ? Demanda brusquement Jane à nouveau tendue. Leur récit lui avait presque fait oublier qu'ils avaient dit avoir vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé…Si ils savaient pour sa nouvelle mission…

-« Nous avons vu sur la vidéo Roman venir t'aider et Shepherd t'interroger », marmonna Tasha. En entendant ces mots, Jane sentit un frisson de terreur lui parcourir le dos :

-« Je… je lui ai juste dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre…pour ne pas qu'elle me tue. Je ne vais pas vous trahir encore… je le jure ! Je voulais juste…attendre le bon moment pour vous le dire…Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui obéir. Pitié ne me renvoyez pas là-bas » ! Plaida la brune en les regardant à nouveau d'un air suppliant, se préparant à les voir lui dire que tout n'était qu'un piège pour la forcer à admettre ses erreurs et à fuir s'ils montraient le moindre soupçon d'agressivité envers elle.

-« Jane, du calme, respire…Nous savons que tu ne vas pas nous trahir », répondit immédiatement Patterson en se relevant pour venir lui frotter le dos afin de la calmer. Le reste de l'équipe assura également bruyamment la brune de son soutien, sous le regard d'Allie. La jeune femme était à la fois triste et atterrée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et apprenait. Bien sûr Kurt lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes un peu plus tôt, mais les détails étaient encore pires à entendre. La réaction de Jane lui fendait également le cœur. La pauvre avait l'air de passer fréquemment de l'état normal à des crises de paniques au moindre rappel de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les membres de l'équipe de Kurt semblaient sans arrêt essayer de faire attention à leurs gestes ou à leurs paroles. Son ex petit-ami s'avança finalement vers la brune, et s'accroupissant devant elle, essaya d'attirer son attention.

-« Jane…Jane…Regarde moi ». Malgré le soutien de Patterson, la jeune femme refusa et garda obstinément les yeux fixés ailleurs. Saisissant doucement ses joues à deux mains, il la força alors délicatement à le regarder dans les yeux, mais veilla à ne pas appuyer sur ses contusions pour ne pas lui causer plus de douleur.

-« J'aurais fait exactement pareil à ta place Jane », essaya-t-il de la rassurer. « Dans ta situation, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire croire que tu suivrais toujours ses ordres. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est sur ça qu'elle compte. Elle pense certainement que tu auras trop peur de nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé…C'est pour cela qu'elle a menacé de s'en prendre à nous…Elle sait que tu serais prête à n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens autour de toi. C'est exactement la même situation qu'avec Oscar…Sauf que cette fois…nous ne ferons pas les mêmes erreurs…nous ne te laisserons pas les affronter seule. Et nous ne les laisserons pas te faire du mal, ni eux ni la CIA » !

À travers les larmes qui brouillaient un peu sa vue, Jane l'étudia longuement, semblant chercher dans ses yeux la moindre trace de mensonge. Son cœur désirait désespérément le croire, mais sa tête lui disait de rester prudente. Son hésitation et sa méfiance leur firent mal au cœur, car il était visible qu'elle voulait réellement y croire mais qu'elle avait aussi peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège.

-« Je te le promets Jane », répéta Weller avec toute la conviction qu'il pouvait rassembler. Lentement, la brune tatouée hocha la tête avant que son corps n'avance presque instinctivement vers lui. Sans réfléchir, Kurt l'attira contre lui, sentant la jeune femme se crisper au départ, puis se détendre progressivement dans son étreinte avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-« Merci…merci… » souffla la brune en fermant les yeux, laissant enfin libre court à ses émotions et profitant de la chaleur du directeur adjoint du FBI. Les autres agents observèrent avec un certain soulagement sa réaction, heureux de voir que les sentiments qu'elle semblait toujours avoir pour Weller soient pour le moment plus forts que ses craintes. Tasha et Patterson en particuliers, semblaient ravies de voir leur amie se rapprocher de Weller. De son côté Allie observait la scène avec un soulagement similaire. En dépit de porter son enfant, Kurt Weller n'était plus pour elle qu'un ami. Un bon ami, mais juste un ami. Leur relation n'avait redémarré que parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ses sentiments pour Jane, et dès qu'elle l'avait compris, elle avait mis fin à leur liaison. Elle était d'ailleurs parfaitement heureuse avec Connor maintenant et bien qu'elle veuille que Kurt exerce son rôle de père dans la vie de leur bébé, elle était tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de le voir passer à autre chose.

Manifestement, il existait toujours quelque chose entre Jane et Kurt, même si ils auraient sans doute un grand nombre de choses à régler avant de pouvoir donner suite aux sentiments qui existaient entre eux. Mentalement elle se fit une autre note pour avoir une conversation avec son ex petit-ami un peu plus tard. Pas question qu'il foire à nouveau une relation, surtout compte tenu de l'état émotionnel de la brune tatouée dans ses bras. La pauvre semblait avoir besoin de tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait obtenir, et ne résisterait sûrement pas au choc s'il commençait à sortir avec elle pour ensuite prendre la fuite quand les choses devenaient sérieuses, comme il en avait l'habitude. L'aider à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait pourrait d'ailleurs être une bonne manière de la remercier de les avoir sauvé elle et le bébé.

-« Désolé », marmonna Jane en s'écartant ensuite de lui et en baissant les yeux. Autour d'eux, les sourires chutèrent à nouveau.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Weller confus et un peu inquiet de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver à se reprocher maintenant.

-« Pour avoir... gâché mes chances d'obtenir des informations…au sein de Sandstorm. Je sais que je ne vous suis plus utile maintenant…». Sa réponse fit pousser un soupir collectif aux agents du FBI, avant que Tasha ne s'approche.

-« Bon sang je te jure que tu vas me rendre folle… Sérieusement je sais que c'est à cause de nous…à cause de moi que tu en es venue à penser de cette façon mais…nous n'allons pas te blâmer pour avoir essayé de sauver ta propre vie. C'est en partie à cause de nous que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, et tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour t'en sortir ». Son petit laïus lui valut un regard incertain, comme si Jane hésitait à la croire capable d'une telle gentillesse, ce que l'agent pouvait comprendre. Elle avait été inutilement cruelle avec elle pendant des semaines, l'ignorant au mieux et critiquant chacun de ses choix la plupart du temps, pas étonnant que la jeune femme blessée ait du mal à gérer ce changement d'attitude. Quelque part, peut-être qu'il valait mieux essayer de se comporter avec elle comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elles étaient amies pour l'aider à retrouver ses marques…Ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle la considérait comme une petite chose brisée, tout en lui montrant la compassion que ses tourments méritaient, ne pourrait qu'aider son estime d'elle-même.

-« J'aurais quand même dû faire les choses différemment », marmonna la brune plus pour elle-même que pour eux. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle regrettait mais…la seule chose qu'elle pouvait espérer maintenant, c'était qu'on lui laisse réellement une chance de réparer ses erreurs

-« Je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour faire le tri mais…n'oublie pas que je suis tout à fait capable de mettre ma menace à exécution », gronda doucement la Latina les mains sur les hanches, regardant Jane avec désapprobation. La jeune amnésique mit un instant avant de comprendre la situation et de se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise. Allie fronça aussitôt les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Zapata se montrait aussi menaçante alors que Jane n'allait visiblement pas bien. Les sourires discrètement amusés de Kurt et Patterson l'intriguèrent également, ils ne se réjouissaient tout de même pas de la situation après avoir assuré la brune de leur soutien tout de même ?

-« Tasha a menacé Jane de la forcer à regarder America's Next Top Model en boucle à chaque fois qu'elle se reprochait quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute, où qu'elle disait mériter ce qui lui est arrivé », expliqua Kurt en voyant le regard orageux que lui jetait son ex petite-amie.

-« Thérapie de choc » ! Approuva Zapata. « Et crois moi je le ferais si tu m'y force » ! Jane l'étudia nerveusement un instant, cherchant à savoir si il s'agissait d'un bluff amical, ou si elle envisageait en fait de lui faire plus de mal, avant d'adresser un regard incertain à Patterson. La blonde se laissa immédiatement attendrir par l'air vulnérable de son amie, et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

-« Du calme, tu sais que Tasha ne va pas le faire », lui dit-elle en souriant avec amusement.

-« C'est que qu'on verra si elle continue à être aussi têtue », marmonna la Latina en étant entendue par tous. « Très bien », soupira-t-elle ensuite, en s'approchant de Jane. « Dans un élan de grande bonté, et parce que tu as suffisamment subi pour la journée, j'accepte de te laisser une dernière chance. Mais si je t'entends à nouveau dire que tu mérites ce qui t'es arrivé je serais sans pitié », enchaina Zapata en brandissant un index faussement menaçant sous son nez, essayant d'adoucir sa menace avec un sourire taquin, espérant faire sortir un peu la brune de son auto-culpabilité. Contrairement à Weller et Patterson, bien qu'elle soit consciente que Jane n'allait pas bien, elle pensait que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'aider à aller mieux n'était pas de la surprotéger, mais de se comporter avec elle comme ils le faisaient avant son arrestation. Pour elle, montrer son affection à quelqu'un revenait à le taquiner et à le menacer, amicalement bien sûr, quand il sortait de la ligne. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'exposition de ses sentiments et les discussions émotionnelles, ce qui rendait la situation avec Jane relativement inconfortable, car elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle… « Mais sérieusement Jane…je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de nous faire confiance…de me faire confiance mais…crois-moi, tu n'as pas mérité ce que ces salauds t'ont fait » ! Ajouta-t-elle cependant plus sérieusement. « Ni ce que nous t'avons fait », marmonna-t-elle ensuite honteusement, même si ils l'entendirent tous.

-« Je vais…faire des efforts », concéda finalement Jane après l'avoir regardé avec attention quelques secondes, comme pour chercher si derrière sa menace un peu puérile, sa préoccupation pour elle était sincère. Quelque part, elle trouvait presque réconfortant le fait que Tasha soit la plus vocale pour essayer de lui faire accepter qu'elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui avait été infligé, en dépit de ses menaces dont elle se demandait toujours si elles étaient réelles ou non. Au moins, la Latina avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à sa santé, ce qui montrait qu'elle était peut-être sincère dans son désir de l'aider…Patterson l'attira ensuite dans une étreinte affectueuse et la brune se laissa faire sans résister.

Le reste des agents observa avec soulagement l'interaction entre les trois jeunes femmes. La réaction de Jane était assez surprenante, sachant à quel point elle évitait les contacts physiques habituellement. Mais le médecin de l'hôpital et Borden les avaient prévenu que la brune était susceptible de telles manifestations. Peut-être pour compenser l'isolement dont elle avait été victime pendant des semaines…Et s'il fallait ça pour lui faire admettre qu'ils lui avaient pardonné, les membres de son équipe étaient prêts à lui faire tous les câlins qu'elle voulait.

Soulagé d'avoir évité le pire, Kurt ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Jane totalement dans le noir. Dès qu'elle eut finit son câlin avec Patterson, il s'approcha d'elle.

-« Puisque l'heure est aux confidences, il faut que tu saches que Shepherd a dit quelque chose qui vous implique toi et Roman pendant que tu étais inconsciente à cause du sérum de vérité. Mais honnêtement…nous ne sommes pas sûrs que tu sois prête à l'entendre. Nous avons enregistré cette partie de la vidéo, et nous soupçonnons que c'est uniquement parce que Cade s'y attendait et nous a laissé faire…Je sais que cela peut paraître difficile dans ces circonstances mais…j'aimerais que tu nous fasses confiance. Je te promets que nous te dirons tout et que tu pourras voir la vidéo dès que Borden estimera que tu es prête… », dit Weller en la regardant douloureusement, appréhendant un peu sa réaction.

Jane l'observa un moment étonnée, et ils purent voir sur son visage plusieurs émotions défiler. La peur, l'espoir, un peu de colère aussi. Les regardant tour à tour, la brune fixa à nouveau les yeux sur Weller en mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres. Une partie d'elle-même voulait hurler pour exiger la vérité, furieuse que tout le monde la laisse dans le noir. Mais elle pouvait également voir sur les visages de l'équipe qu'ils étaient sincères dans leur désir de la protéger. Manifestement, ils craignaient vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas prête à admettre ce qu'elle verrait sur cette vidéo. Décidant de voir cela comme un test de confiance entre eux, elle finit par hocher la tête lentement.

-« D'accord je vais attendre…Mais…vous me direz tout ensuite…promis » ? L'équipe comprit instantanément à quel point cette décision lui coutait, et Patterson s'empressa de la rassurer.

-« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de négatif ok ? Enfin pas te concernant » Son assurance sembla un peu ragaillardir la brune, qui plissa néanmoins les sourcils en remarquant un détail.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que Cade vous a laissé enregistrer » ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe à Kurt.

-« Tous ses flux vidéos au départ étaient protégés pour ne pas être copiés. Il n'y a qu'à partir du moment où Shepherd est arrivée qu'il a modifié son mode de diffusion pour nous permettre de l'enregistrer. Probablement parce qu'il voulait que tu ais une trace de cette discussion, puisque dans ton état il était douteux que tu puisses t'en souvenir ».

-« Mais…pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas enregistré ce que ce Keaton a fait à Jane pour avoir une preuve contre lui » ? demanda Allie. « Même si la vidéo était protégée, vous auriez pu filmer l'écran. Ce n'est pas une garantie absolue mais entre les mains des bonnes personnes cela aurait pu suffire à faire pression pour que Jane soit en sécurité ». Les agents du FBI se regardèrent sous le choc, se demandant comment ils avaient pu manquer cette solution. Finalement, Tasha se tourna vers l'US Marshal pour avouer avec embarras :

-« Nous étions tellement choqués par ce qu'il faisait subir à Jane…et tellement concentrés sur la façon de la retrouver que nous n'avons pas pensé à ça… »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon je n'ai pas d'existence légale, et donc pas de droits, alors cela n'aurait certainement pas changé grand-chose », répondit immédiatement Jane pour essayer de leur remonter le moral, cachant sa propre amertume face à sa situation. Sa déclaration eu exactement l'effet inverse, et ils se sentirent tous encore plus mal en entendant la façon dont Jane percevait ce qui lui était arrivé.

-« Les choses ne sont pas blanches ou noires Jane. Il y a beaucoup de variable à prendre en considération, et je suis sûre que nous pourrions trouver un juriste qui te prouvera que c'est faux », dit Allie calmement en se tournant vers la brune. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air dubitatif que la future mère ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait traversé ces derniers mois. Dans sa situation, elle non plus n'aurait pas forcément foi dans le système.

-« OK, laissons ça de côté pour le moment, je pense que nous devrions retourner voir Rich pour qu'il nous en dise plus sur les documents qu'il peut nous fournir, ensuite nous aviserons », proposa Kurt.

Nas et Allie repartirent aussitôt vers la salle d'interrogatoire, pendant que Weller retenait par le poignet Jane qui voulait les suivre.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir… »

-« Je dois le faire. C'est de ma vie…de mon ancienne vie dont on parle », répliqua résolument la brune, avec conviction, semblant retrouver pour un moment son ancienne force. Kurt hésita, puis laissa la jeune femme reprendre sa marche et la suivit. En entrant dans la salle, il attaqua immédiatement :

-« Quels documents est-ce que vous proposez » ?

-« La liste des cibles visées l'année de l'arrêt du programme et des documents budgétaires montrant le financement depuis un fond secret, ainsi que des achats de matériels et des pots-de-vin versé à différentes personnes en échange de soutien logistique ou de renseignements».

-« Ce ne sera pas suffisant », marmonna Nas, sachant que grâce à Mayfair ils avaient déjà une bonne idée des crimes commis par l'unité Orion. La piste financière semblait plus intéressante, mais elle était probablement liée aux fonds secrets de l'Agence et rien ne pourrait permettre de remonter jusqu'à Carter et ses comparses. « Pas de nom des SEALs impliqués ? De transcriptions radios, de vidéos d'opération ou de copies des ordres d'assassinats » ?

-« Même la CIA n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser ce genre de chose facile d'accès », répliqua Rich avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-« Ne vous foutez pas de nous » ! Gronda Kurt en le saisissant par le col de sa combinaison de prisonnier. « Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est en jeu… ».

-« Kurt, arrête… », lui demanda doucement Jane en venant poser une main sur son bras. Le directeur adjoint tourna les yeux vers elle, puis relâcha lentement son étreinte.

-« Aoutch » ! Protesta le hacker une fois qu'il put respirer correctement à nouveau. « Tu devrais suivre des stages de gestion des émotions barbichu ! Moi aussi j'essaye d'aider la princesse » ! Avant que Kurt ne perde à nouveau son sang-froid, Jane s'interposa et regarda Dotcom droit dans les yeux.

-« C'est important Rich…Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'obtenir les informations que l'agent Nas a mentionnées » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

-« Bien sûr ma belle, sur les serveurs de stockage sécurisés. Il y en a plusieurs disséminés un peu partout dans le pays ».

-« Leurs emplacements ne sont pas censés être secrets » ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu me vexes en doutant de mes talents chérie ! Je connais l'emplacement de plusieurs de ces joujoux…Dont l'un est d'ailleurs ici à New-York. Et je sais comment y entrer… », fanfaronna le hacker avec un large sourire.

…

.

 _Est de New-York, localisation inconnue_.

L'ennui lorsque l'on traquait un fantôme, c'était que l'on se retrouvait très vite à courir après la moindre ombre, le moindre bruit. En une semaine, l'équipe de Roman n'avait fait que peu de progrès pour remonter la piste de Cade. Retrouver son point d'entrée sur le site du QG avait été facile, mais ensuite ils avaient perdus sa trace plusieurs fois. Et même maintenant, il était presque certain qu'ils suivaient une fausse piste. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle cela ne le gênait pas, il avait besoin de temps loin de sa mère pour penser à de nombreuses choses. Ordonnant au groupe de se séparer, il se dirigea vers un vieux hangar abandonné dans la banlieue industrielle en ruine d'une petite ville, pendant que ses hommes fouillaient le reste du périmètre.

Son ancien ami était extrêmement compétent pour ce qui était de la discrétion et de l'infiltration. Roman pour sa part se sentait plus à l'aise dans les villes. L'infiltration et la guérilla urbaine n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui, mais il était moins à l'aise en milieu naturel. Sa sœur n'aurait bien sûr pas eu ce problème, Remi était naturellement douée pour se faufiler partout. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers sa sœur, se demandant à quelle vitesse elle se rétablissait et si la blonde du FBI tenait sa promesse. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux fédéraux, surtout lorsque l'on voyait où cette confiance avait conduit Remi…

Cependant la blonde avait semblé différente, et vraiment se soucier de Remi…ou Jane. Il commençait à admettre que la femme qu'il avait connu presque toute sa vie ne reviendrait jamais entièrement. Mais même Jane semblait s'inquiéter réellement pour lui, alors sa sœur devait bien exister encore quelque part au fond de sa jolie petite tête.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit d'un coup l'acier froid d'une arme sur sa nuque. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la sensation s'évanouie. Même sans se retourner, Roman savait cependant que son assaillant n'était pas parti. En contraire, il avait signalé sa présence puis s'était reculé pour ne pas lui donner une occasion de riposter. Sans l'arme pressée contre lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas deviner avec exactitude où son adversaire se tenait. Le temps de se retourner, il serait déjà mort. Manifestement, il avait affaire à quelqu'un de très entrainé, au moins aussi bien que lui.

-« Retourne-toi », ordonna une voix froide. Roman la reconnut instantanément, et s'exécuta lentement, ne voulant pas risquer de se prendre une balle dans la précipitation. Sa sœur avait encore besoin de lui. Finalement, il se retrouva face à son agresseur.

-« Tu n'es pas facile à trouver », se contenta-t-il de dire en gardant ses mains bien en évidence.

-« Et toi trop distrait, j'aurais pu te tuer une dizaine de fois. Sans parler des clowns qui t'accompagnent…sérieusement on entend ces types respirer à un kilomètre… », répondit l'homme de cette même voix froide.

-« Ils n'ont pas notre entrainement…et moi…j'étais distrait ».

-« Cela ne te ressemble pas ».

-« Remi à des ennuis ».

-« Ta sœur a toujours des ennuis…à croire qu'elle les attire ».

-« Cette fois-ci c'est différent…vraiment mauvais », soupira Roman en baissant légèrement les mains. Même si l'arme restait pointée sur sa tête, il savait que son opposant ne tirerait pas tant qu'il ne ferait pas de gestes brusques.

-« Ce plan était foireux dès le départ », répondit calmement l'homme.

-« Je sais…je l'ai compris trop tard. Il s'est passé des choses récemment et j'ai vraiment failli la perdre... Je crois…je crois que ma mère nous a mentit » avoua difficilement Roman que cette pensée rendait malade. Protéger Remi comptait cependant plus que tout pour lui, et les secrets que leur mère semblait garder sur certains pans de l'opération le faisait douter de son envie de la garder en sécurité. Il savait à quel point la cause comptait pour Shepherd, mais pour lui, Remi venait avant tout le reste, même lutter contre un gouvernement corrompu.

-« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui t'envoie ? J'ai laissé une impression durable sur elle la dernière fois… »

-« Rien…Tire si tu en as envie. Mais avant…j'aimerais te demander une chose…J'aimerais que tu veilles sur Remi. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle est embarquée…de ce que notre mère veut lui faire faire… »

-« On dirais que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur la personne qu'est ta mère », constata son interlocuteur d'une voix un peu moins froide.

-« On peut dire ça…alors, tu vas le faire » ?

-« Ta sœur et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en bon terme après notre dernière rencontre… », lui rappela l'homme, mais sans hostilité dans la voix.

-« Je sais…mais elle a changé, elle n'est plus celle que nous avons connus...Elle ne cautionne pas le plan de notre mère, bien au contraire »

-« Si tu le dis…très bien, je vais lui donner une chance…Si elle aussi a vu la lumière, il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour vous deux…».

-« Elle est avec le FBI en ce moment, elle se remet de ce que la CIA lui a fait endurer. Le mieux serait que tu arrives à lui parler seul », expliqua Roman en remarquant une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Mais l'homme était très compétent, et masqua rapidement ses émotions. On ne survivait pas dans une organisation comme la leur sans talent…

Brusquement, un fracas métallique annonça l'ouverture d'une des portes latérales, et un de ses hommes entra. Roman fronça mentalement les sourcils devant ce manque évident de discrétion. Avec des abrutis pareils, pas étonnant que Cade leur échappe à chaque fois... Un coup d'œil derrière lui appris que l'homme était parti. Mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait libéré. Maintenant, sa sœur avait un autre protecteur, qui ne reculerait devant rien pour la garder en sécurité.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 13_

Qui est l'homme mystère ? L'équipe va-t-elle accepter la proposition de Rich ?

La réponse une prochaine fois.

08/02/2017


	14. Chap 14 - Si vis pacem, para bellum

Tout beau tout chaud, voici le chapitre 14 de _Trahisons_ chers lecteurs. Publié encore une fois un peu tard, l'inconvénient de travailler sur plusieurs projets d'écritures en même temps ^^.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour continuer à lire cette histoire (malgré les horaires de parution tardifs), et particulièrement à Louserie, Emma et Hm pour vos reviews.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Rich propose à l'équipe des informations sur Orion. Pendant que les agents discutent du récent changement d'attitude de Nas, l'agent de la NSA révèle par inadvertance à Jane qu'ils ont suivis sa captivité en vidéo. Après une douloureuse explication des faits, Jane accepte d'attendre que l'équipe la considère prête pour entendre ce que sa mère a révélé sur ses plans lorsque la brune était inconsciente. Dans le même temps, Roman entre en contact avec un ancien membre de Sandstorm qui connait également Jane, et lui demande de protéger sa sœur.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 14 –** _ **Si vis pacem, para bellum**_

 _Bureaux du FBI, salle d'interrogatoire_

Jane regarda fixement Rich, qui lui souriait toujours avec cet air immensément satisfait de soi qui lui était coutumier.

-« Vous savez où se trouve…un serveur sécurisé de la CIA…à New York…», répéta-t-elle lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-« Et comment y entrer », approuva Dotcom.

\- « Comment… » ?

-« Eh, c'est de moi dont on parle, Rich le Magnifique » ! Se congratula le hacker alors que son sourire s'élargissait encore si c'était possible. Sa vantardise, fit secouer de dépit la tête des personnes présentes, sauf Jane, qui avait toujours eu une plus grande tolérance que les agents envers ses fantaisies.

-« Ce genre d'endroit doit être très protégé… », marmonna pensivement la brune. Dans son état elle ne pouvait pas être d'une quelconque aide sur le terrain, ce qui voulait dire que si Kurt acceptait le marché, ce serait à l'équipe d'y aller. Et donc de se mettre en danger, risquant de se faire tuer ou pire arrêter pour effraction d'un site classé…peut-être même livrés à la CIA en guise de compensation... Jane frissonna d'horreur en imaginant les membres de l'équipe livrés aux tortionnaires de Keaton... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, surtout à Patterson. Son amie n'aurait pas la force de résister à ce qu'ils lui feraient subir. Kurt, Tasha et Reade étaient plus forts mentalement, mais même eux ne tiendraient pas longtemps dans cet enfer. Pas sans utiliser la technique que son frère lui avait enseignée en tout cas…Et elle préférait mourir plutôt qu'ils se retrouvent là-bas à cause d'elle… Son expression lui attira des regards inquiets des agents dans la pièce, en particulier Kurt qui fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle :

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Rich les coupa :

-« Bien sûr qu'il est protégé ma belle, mais pas autant qu'il ne le devrait…restrictions budgétaires j'imagine. Sans compter que ce genre d'endroit mise plus sur le secret que sur une armée pour se défendre. Si personne ne sait qu'il est là, qui irais se donner la peine de le chercher » ?

-« De quel type de sécurité parle-t-on » ? Demanda Weller, sa voix maintenant exempte de la douceur qui s'y trouvait quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il s'adressait à Jane. Allison retint un petit ricanement en se demandant s'il avait remarqué. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, ni celui de Jane, même si l'US Marshal nota que la brune s'était à nouveau inconsciemment rapprochée de Kurt. Un autre coup d'œil lui apprit que ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé à l'œil averti de Rich, et elle se doutait qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le leur signaler avec sa verve habituelle.

-« Le grand jeu en terme de technologie : scanners digitaux et vocaux pour entrer, caméras multiples avec filtre infrarouge et thermiques, détecteurs de mouvements sur le périmètre extérieur, portes blindées en alliage composite…oh et le meilleur ? La salle des serveurs expulse tout l'air contenu au moindre signe d'élévation ou d'abaissement anormal de la température... ».

-« Combien de gardes armés » ? Demanda Nas semblant accuser un peu le coup devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

-« Environ une demi-douzaine…Comme je l'ai dit, la sécurité repose davantage sur le secret que sur le nombre », répondit Dotcom avec un haussement d'épaule.

-« On dirait que cela vous amuse », gronda Weller qui n'appréciait toujours pas l'humour douteux de l'homme.

-« Oh allez ! Où est ton sens de l'aventure barbichu ? Une quête épique pour sauver ta princesse d'un méchant dragon cela ne se refuse pas. Pense à la récompense à la clé » ! Kurt serra les poings devant le sous-entendu, envisageant sérieusement d'encastrer la tête du criminel dans la table pour le faire taire.

-« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi », marmonna Jane en espérant qu'il allait s'arrêter là sachant ce qu'il sous-entendait sûrement. Son instinct lui soufflait cependant que ce ne serais pas le cas, Rich avait toujours été persistant lorsque la question de ses relations avec Kurt venait sur la table. Son intervention eu également l'inconvénient d'attirer à nouveau l'attention du hacker sur elle, et rien qu'à son regard elle pouvait deviner qu'elle allait le regretter.

-« Allons ma belle, je suis sûr que tu meures d'envie qu'il vienne te sauver de ton donjon ! Ensuite tu pourrais le remercier en mettant à profit cette si jolie bouche…» clama Rich avec un sourire victorieux en voyant la brune rougir devant le sous-entendu. Allie se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire en regardant sa réaction, qui confirmait ce qu'elle pensait des sentiments qui liaient Kurt et la brune, même si ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. En dépit de son embarras Jane trouvait la situation assez réconfortante. Même si il mentait et trichait souvent, Rich était toujours étrangement honnête avec elle. Et surtout il essayait de se comporter avec elle de la même manière qu'il le faisait toujours, et ne la traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile. C'était un changement intéressant par rapport à la préoccupation constante de l'équipe. Bien sûr la brune appréciait leur sollicitude, mais après des semaines à être au mieux ignorée, leur présence constante était parfois un peu étouffante.

Kurt par contre ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'insinuation, et s'avança vers l'homme menotté avec l'intention manifeste de le frapper.

-« Kurt… », appela-t-elle doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser risquer sa carrière en frappant un détenu sous le coup de l'émotion, ni faire changer Rich d'avis avant qu'il ne donne la localisation du site. Le son de sa voix stoppa immédiatement les pulsions meurtrières du directeur adjoint, ce que remarqua immédiatement le hacker.

-« Pourquoi tant d'hostilité alors que j'essaye de vous donner une chance d'exprimer vos sentiments ? Si tu avais été plus attentif, Monsieur le super agent, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle n'a pas du tout protesté à l'idée… », ricana triomphalement l'homme, faisant rougir Jane encore plus. Momentanément surpris, Kurt jeta un regard vers Jane, la trouvant rouge de honte et fuyant son regard. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si elle envisageait réellement cette situation, puis la colère chassa la pensée de son esprit, et il reprit sa marche vers Rich, qui avait maintenant l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

-« OK, ok, tout le monde se calme » intervint soudain Allie, à la fois pour éviter que son ex petit-ami ne fasse quelque chose de stupide à leur informateur, et pour sauver Jane de son embarras. « Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir gâcher l'ambiance, mais la dernière fois que vous nous avez proposé votre aide, vous en avez profité pour nous ridiculiser et filer en douce…», dit-elle en regardant suspicieusement l'homme menotté. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua avec amusement que Jane s'était finalement remise de sa gêne et avait attrapé la main de Kurt pour le faire légèrement reculer. Elle remarqua également que l'agent avait inconsciemment gardé la main de la brune dans la sienne tout en continuant à fusiller du regard le hacker.

-« Sans compter que vous avez essayé de nous rouler il y a quelques jours à peine… », l'appuya Nas.

-« Zapata a failli mourir ce jour-là », ajouta Jane distraitement en fronçant les sourcils. Weller et Nas échangèrent un regard, et Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer qu'eux aussi avaient faillis y laisser la vie, comme une grande partie des agents présents. Si Patterson n'avait pas désarmée la bombe chimique dans l'ascenseur... Une partie des contusions sur le corps de la brune à côté de lui venait d'ailleurs de son combat contre l'assassin surentrainé…Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le léger mouvement de tête négatif de Nas, et il se retint au dernier moment. Même s'ils avaient des doutes sur ses intentions, mieux valait ne pas trop insister tant qu'il ne leur avait pas donné ses informations.

-« Je suis bien conscient des enjeux », acquiesça Rich avec une solennité qui les surprit. Il essaya cependant de cacher la satisfaction qu'il ressentait en voyant le grand agent du FBI garder la brune tatouée près de lui, sans que celle-ci ne trouve à y redire. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, la tension qui existait entre eux n'avait plus rien de sexuelle, et il s'était longuement demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là. Mais maintenant, ils semblaient enfin être revenus sur une base plus amicale. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec l'état pitoyable de Jane…Plus que ses blessures, c'était la lueur craintive dans ses yeux qui lui indiquait qu'on ne l'avait pas seulement battue mais bel et bien torturée. Cette simple idée fit bouillir son sang et il fronça momentanément les sourcils. Pour une raison difficile à expliquer, l'amnésique tatouée avait toujours eu sa préférence. Bon d'accord, il avait essayé de les tuer elle et le barbichu à leur première rencontre, mais c'était juste du business… Lorsque l'Akkadien avait été envoyé contre lui, c'était vers eux qu'il s'était tourné et Jane avait donné à l'assassin l'enfer d'un combat. Son air d'oisillon perdu découvrant le monde et la complexité des relations humaines l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Et surtout, il ne semblait pas y avoir une once de méchanceté en elle, un concept qui le fascinait. Peut-être parce qu'elle se différenciait ainsi de sa propre noirceur ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir infliger de la douleur à une personne comme elle.

Enfin si, à la réflexion, il savait qui pourrait faire cela. Quelqu'un comme lui par exemple…Rich était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas ce que l'on appelait trivialement « un mec bien ». Il avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles dans sa vie : certaines pour l'argent, certaines par ennuis, certaines justes pour le plaisir, et d'autres beaucoup trop sinistres pour être mentionnées…Mais même si il mentait, trichait et manipulait presque toujours pour arriver à ses fins, Rich croyait réellement en certaines choses…Notamment au concept d'âmes-sœurs. Et dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute que malgré leurs réticences respectives à l'admettre, les deux personnes faces à lui entraient dans cette catégorie.

-« Eh, debout là-dedans », retentit soudain la voix de Weller qui fit claquer ses doigts juste devant ses yeux. Les agents avaient observés curieusement son regard dériver dans le vague, après avoir fixé Jane un moment. Bizarrement la brune ne s'était pas sentie menacée par cet examen, mais l'action n'avait pas été du goût de Kurt.

-« Désolé, je me demandais juste comment notre mignonne petite ninja ici présente avait fait pour irriter la CIA à ce point… », répondit le hacker en regardant Jane avec curiosité, mais sans son air arrogant habituel. La question les surprit tous, et la brune resta figée un moment à essayer de trouver une réponse.

-« C'est…compliqué » dit-elle finalement. « Disons simplement que…j'ai payé les conséquences…de mes mauvaises décisions ». Ses yeux esquivant à nouveau les regards, elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil général que sa réponse entraina.

-« Tu fais presque sonner ça comme si tu avais mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé », dit gravement Dotcom en continuant de la dévisager. Jane croisa un instant ses yeux, avant de détourner le regard à nouveau, rendant le hacker perplexe. C'était comme si la femme forte et relativement sûre d'elle qu'il avait toujours connue venait de disparaître. Des regards préoccupés des autres agents, il devina que c'était un phénomène devenu habituel, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-« En un sens c'est vrai », marmonna Jane, avant de se raidir en jetant un œil vers la vitre sans teint. Elle pouvait presque sentir le regard désapprobateur de Patterson et Tasha malgré la distance, et lorgnant vers la porte, elle se demanda si elle pourrait trouver un moyen de quitter la pièce assez vite pour les éviter. Alors qu'elle esquissait un mouvement vers la sortie, elle se rendit compte d'un détail qu'elle avait négligé. Kurt tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher. Le geste affectueux, bien que dénué de toute arrière-pensée la fit rougir à nouveau légèrement, et elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Weller.

-« Jane…Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux retourner avec Patterson » ? La brune hésita tiraillée entre l'envie de rester ici près de lui, où retourner avec son amie pour éviter d'autres questions gênantes de Rich. Ceci dit, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Patterson et Tasha chassent purement et simplement Reade de la pièce voisine pour lui poser des questions embarrassantes sur l'attrait qu'elle ressentait pour Weller et arrivait de moins en moins à cacher. Depuis l'hôpital, Patterson était au courant de ses petits fantasmes secrets, et elle était presque sûre que Zapata avait également deviné en observant ses réactions. À la réflexion, leur laisser une opportunité de la cuisiner sur ses sentiments pour le directeur adjoint du FBI n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Surtout que les deux connaissaient ses points faibles et arriveraient sans lui faire de mal à lui soutirer bien plus d'informations, et bien plus facilement, que tout ce que la CIA avait pu obtenir en trois mois...

-« Jane » ? Demanda à nouveau Kurt en la voyant hésiter. Une partie de lui était heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas repoussé son contact, mais le reste de son esprit était inquiet de la voir si…incertaine. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas encore en train de se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Ou de chercher le moyen de faire venir à la lumière quelque chose qu'elle aurait gardé jusqu'ici pour elle, par peur de leurs réactions…de sa réaction…

-« J'ai faim », déclara soudain Allie en caressant machinalement son ventre encore relativement plat. « Envie de venir grignoter quelque chose avec moi » ? Demanda-t-elle à Jane en s'approchant pour passer un bras sous son bras droit intact. La brune se crispa légèrement à son contact, sans doute un peu nerveuse de la voir agir ainsi alors qu'elles n'avaient jamais réellement été proches. Mais la future mère lui adressa un sourire encourageant, et la jeune femme se détendit légèrement. Lâchant, bien qu'un peu à contrecœur la main de Kurt, Jane se laissa entrainer dehors par Allie, attendant de voir où l'ex petite-amie de Weller allait la conduire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait s'en prendre à une femme enceinte…Et puis la Marshall ne lui avait donné aucune raison de se méfier d'elle jusqu'ici alors elle pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…

Sans surprise, Patterson et Tasha attendaient dans le couloir, et Jane se tassa légèrement sur elle-même en voyant leurs regards désapprobateurs.

-« Tu es vraiment une fille têtue tu sais », grogna Zapata en croisant les bras. La brune tatouée se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, en attendant que l'agent décide de s'en prendre à elle. Remarquant son regard inquiet, Tasha soupira longuement :

-« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Jane. C'est juste que…cela me rend folle que tu persistes à croire que tu es la seule à avoir commis des erreurs et à te juger responsable de tout…Si je n'avais pas été une telle chienne avec toi lorsque…tu es revenue… »

-« Ce n'est rien, je l'avais mér… », commença à répondre automatiquement la brune, avant de s'arrêter de justesse de finir sa phrase en voyant le regard noir de ses amies.

-« Jane…je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ce que tu as traversé est horrible et il faudra sûrement du temps pour que les choses s'améliorent, mais tu n'es pas la seule responsable de tout », soupira Patterson. La jeune femme lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule sans engagement, la faisant soupirer. « Mais si tu continues à être aussi têtue je peux laisser Tasha essayer de te convaincre du contraire », la gronda-t-elle ensuite gentiment.

Instinctivement, Jane se figea sur place et jeta son regard le plus pitoyable à son amie. Sa propre réaction la surprenait, et l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si elle avait été…si Remi avait été le genre de personne qui utilisait ce type de tour pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Probablement, se dit-elle en se rappelant que son ancienne personnalité avait séduite Kantor, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le tuerait après s'être servie de lui…Roman lui avait d'ailleurs dit que Remi était douée pour manipuler les gens et obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle voulait…Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'essayer de se servir de son état pour apitoyer son amie et gagner son pardon, et commença à reculer. Malheureusement pour elle, Allie tenait toujours son bras, et l'empêcha gentiment mais fermement de s'éloigner.

-« Jane, quel est le problème » ? Demanda doucement Patterson en la voyant changer d'attitude en un éclair alors qu'elle semblait presque mendier un câlin quelques secondes plus tôt. La brune hésita mais, de toute façon, prise entre Allie et ses amies elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Et elle savait que les jeunes femmes avec elle ne la laisseraient pas en paix avant d'avoir des réponses. C'était probablement l'un des inconvénients d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de vous, songea-t-elle. Même si il fallait admettre que c'était une situation bien plus agréable à vivre que d'être ignorée ou harcelée en permanence…

Jetant un œil autour d'elle, Jane hésita à nouveau à se confier, en voyant plusieurs agents qu'elle ne connaissait pas passer en tous sens. Même si ils avaient tous l'air très occupés, allant d'un endroit à l'autre avec des dossiers dans les mains ou escortant des suspects vers les salles d'interrogatoires voisines, elle se méfiait. Après tout, qui savait qui pouvait être à l'écoute ? Semblant comprendre la raison de ses réticences, Allie la traina vers le laboratoire de Patterson, et le petit groupe féminin réquisitionna une petite salle inoccupée.

-« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, si tu nous expliquais ce qui ne va pas » ? Demanda l'analyste blonde alors qu'Allie libérait Jane de son étreinte, ne voulant pas lui imposer son contact trop longtemps. Elle força tout de même gentiment la jeune femme à prendre place sur une chaise en voyant ses traits tirés par la fatigue, avant de s'assoir elle-même sur le bureau voisin. Triturant nerveusement ses doigts, la brune finit par leur révéler les pensées qui la tracassaient. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas aux réactions qu'elle reçut. Avec un bel ensemble, Allie et Tasha gloussèrent, alors que Patterson souriait en secouant doucement la tête.

-« Jane tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça », dit-elle en se penchant pour attirer son amie dans une étreinte.

-« Mais j'ai essayé de te manipuler », marmonna la jeune amnésique d'une voix hésitante qu'elles avaient appris à associer à ses moments de doute.

-« Essayer d'attendrir un ami n'est pas vraiment de la manipulation Jane », expliqua Allie. « Enfin si », reprit la future mère après une seconde de réflexion. « Mais c'est un comportement commun à tout le monde ».

-« Tout le monde essaye de manipuler les gens qui lui sont proches » ? Demanda la brune en lui jetant un regard à la fois dubitatif et perplexe.

-« Bien sûr, cela s'appelle l'amour », gloussa à nouveau Tasha. Le regard perdu de Jane, les fit à nouveau rire, avant que Patterson ne reprenne rapidement la parole pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'elles se moquaient d'elle alors qu'elle leur faisait manifestement confiance pour faire face à ses doutes.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de faire cela» ? Demanda-t-elle à Jane. La jeune femme tatouée ouvrit la bouche avant d'hésiter. Lui dire qu'elle avait pendant un instant craint de perdre sa seule amie, la seule personne qui la soutenait vraiment, paraitrait beaucoup trop pathétique. De leur côté, malgré la situation, Patterson et Zapata avaient l'impression de retrouver la Jane curieuse de tout qui cherchait à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait qu'elles avaient appris à connaître avant son agression.

-« Rien…je ne voulais pas…je voulais juste… ».

-« Jane, je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi tu le sais ça » ? Demanda la blonde en s'avançant vers elle, son sourire disparu. À nouveau un haussement d'épaule lui répondit, et elle chercha frénétiquement un moyen de corriger l'erreur qu'elle ne voyait pas avoir faite.

-« Jane…tu as juste essayé d'attendrir Patterson pour qu'elle empêche Zapata de te faire regarder une série stupide que tu déteste…et probablement aussi pour avoir un câlin…ce n'est pas un crime », intervint Allie en se penchant vers elle. Le rougissement qui apparut sur ses joues leur apprit que l'US Marshall avait vu juste.

-« C'est quand même…de la manipulation », marmonna la brune.

-« Mon dieu, manipuler quelqu'un pour avoir un câlin…c'est sûr que c'est un crime horrible…» répondit Tasha en roulant exagérément les yeux. Un peu vexée de voir la jeune femme se moquer d'elle à nouveau, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi…enfantin…, Jane tendit impulsivement la main pour lui flanquer une petite tape sur l'épaule. Alors que sa main approchait de sa cible, elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et suspendit son action en jetant un regard inquiet vers Zapata, se demandant si celle-ci allait interpréter son geste comme une agression. La voyant s'arrêter, Tasha retint de justesse un soupir. Elle avait presque réussit à faire sortir Jane de sa coquille… Malheureusement elle avait sous-estimé ses insécurités. Cela la peinait de voir que même pour une taquinerie amicale, la brune craignait une riposte violente de sa part. Se maudissant à nouveau silencieusement pour le traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane, la Latina décida de prendre l'initiative.

-« Je ne vais pas te frapper parce que tu réagis quand je te provoque Jane…Pas plus que je ne ferais quelque chose qui peut te faire du mal à nouveau », dit-elle fermement en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se força à ignorer le regard soulagé de la brune et son raidissement, et resserra ses bras sur elle, la sentant se détendre peu à peu. Pendant que Tasha câlinait leur amie, Patterson poursuivit leur conversation.

-« Jane, est-ce que tu as déjà vu Sawyer réclamer quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envi » ? La brune fronça les sourcils dans la confusion en l'observant par-dessus l'épaule de Tasha, avant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Parmi les quelques fois où elle avait été en contact avec lui, elle se rappela finalement le neveu de Kurt adresser une moue suppliante à sa mère pour être autorisé à manger des bonbons avant le dîner. Sa mimique n'avait pas réussie à l'attendrir, mais elle se rappelait clairement qu'il avait fait la même à Kurt quelques minutes plus tard, qui lui avait aussitôt donné quelques friandises en cachette. Hochant lentement la tête, elle répéta à voix haute se dont elle se souvenait, et fut surprise d'entendre le rire d'Allison. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'US Marshal, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Zapata et attendit son explication.

-« Ce n'est pas une surprise. Kurt a beau être un grand et puissant combattant du crime, il ne résiste pas aux mimiques de Sawyer, du moins tant que n'est pas quelque chose qui peut le blesser. J'ai vu une ou deux fois Sarah lui passer un savon parce qu'il cédait à presque toutes les demandes de son neveu, que ce soit des bonbons ou de jouer à la console tard le soir ». Malgré elle, Jane sentit une petite pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'Allie avait été aussi proche de Kurt, et partagé ce genres de moments avec lui.

-« C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer », approuva Patterson en se plaçant devant Jane. « Tous les enfants essayent rapidement d'obtenir des choses des adultes en faisant cela lorsqu'ils sont petits. Et en grandissant, les gens continuent d'essayer, mais surtout avec leurs amis ou avec les personnes pour qui ils ont un intérêt romantique ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane perplexe. Sa question fit réaliser à ses interlocutrices qu'avec sa mémoire effacée, la pauvre n'avait aucun point de référence sur son enfance. Quoi que, étant donné ce qu'avait été sa vie à l'orphelinat, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'ait pas de souvenirs de cette période.

-« Penses-y…comme à du travail d'infiltration… », dit pensivement Allie. « Lorsque tu travailles sous couverture, tu joues un rôle pour obtenir des informations. Pour ça, tu dois donner aux gens ce qu'ils veulent voir de toi pour gagner leur confiance, et qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ». Avec un temps de retard, la jeune femme comprit à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées par Jane.

-« Jane, ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure, n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu pensais être Taylor Shaw », coupa Tasha.

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais qui tienne. Faire ta petite tête malheureuse pour éviter une punition ou obtenir quelque chose, c'est un truc que tous les enfants font. D'ailleurs tu verras que c'est également très pratique pour obtenir des choses des hommes…», ricana la Latina.

-« Totalement vrai. Un sourire, la bonne tenue, et ils te mangent dans la main », approuva Patterson. Se raccrochant à cette idée, l'esprit de Jane dériva à nouveau vers certain agent du FBI qu'elle connaissait bien…et qu'elle aimerait connaitre encore mieux. Pensive, la jeune femme se demanda si une telle technique lui permettrait d'obtenir un câlin de Kurt…voir un peu plus… Le rouge qui colora ses joues attira l'attention des trois autres femmes, qui échangèrent des regards complices en comprenant où son esprit avait dû la conduire.

-« Tu penses à essayer sur un agent du FBI barbu, grand et séduisant n'est-ce pas » ? La taquina Tasha.

-« Pas…pas du tout » balbutia la brune, ses joues essayant de faire concurrence à une tomate malgré des efforts pour garder un visage impassible. Ses interlocutrices échangèrent des regards amusés en voyant sa réaction, mais décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas insister pour le moment. Elles auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour taquiner davantage la brune à ce sujet lorsqu'elle irait mieux. Pour le moment, elles ne voulaient pas profiter de son état de faiblesse pour la forcer à admettre son intérêt pour Weller.

-« Sois gentille avec elle », gronda gentiment Patterson en se tournant vers la Latina pour lui donner une petite tape amicale sur le bras. Malgré elle, Jane ne put retenir un petit sourire devant la scène. Le sentiment d'appartenir à un groupe était très agréable, mais étrangement cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait connu avant. La sensation était plus douce, plus chaleureuse, peut-être parce qu'elle savourait enfin le fait d'avoir des amies après avoir été seule pendant des semaines. Pour la première fois, elle admit à elle-même combien elle appréciait d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, après avoir essayé pendant des mois de se persuader qu'elle pouvait survivre seule. Une partie d'elle-même avait vraiment regrettée leur ancienne camaraderie née lorsqu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle était une victime. Et ensuite…eh bien comme disais le proverbe, « on ne mesure la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdue… ». Remarquant son air pensif, son amie blonde se dépêcha d'attirer à nouveau son attention.

-« Tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. En réalité, si l'on y réfléchit toutes les interactions humaines impliquent un certain degré de…triche…Tout le monde ment un peu ou essaye d'enjoliver les choses pour plaire à ses proches et pour ne pas les blesser. En fait, je pense que la seule chose qui compte vraiment, c'est l'intention avec lequel tu le fais... », reprit Patterson, espérant que la brune comprendrait que son explication s'appliquait également à ses décisions passées. Et que cela la déculpabiliserait de réclamer des câlins…Sérieusement personne ne devrait se sentir désolé pour en réclamer un, et la blonde maudit à nouveau en silence ceux qui avaient rendus Jane comme ça, en la maltraitant depuis l'enfance.

-« À mon tour » ! s'exclama Allie en descendant du bureau pour s'approcher lorsque les deux jeunes femmes rompirent leur étreinte. Jane la regarde un peu surprise, car elles n'avaient jamais eu de relations autres que professionnelles avant, mais se laissa tout de même étreindre.

-« Ça c'est pour m'avoir sauvé, et avoir sauvé mon bébé », ajouta la Marshal en la serrant aussi fort qu'elle osait sans lui faire mal. Après quelques instants, Jane se détendit complétement, et elle en profita pour mettre les choses au point :

-« Je sais que…tu n'as pas appris…le fait que Kurt était le père…de la meilleure des façons», commença-t-elle, avant que Jane ne s'écarte pour la regarder nerveusement.

-« Tout va bien, vous ne me devez rien…».

-« Ne dit pas ça, nous te devons beaucoup. Nos vies et celle du bébé pour commencer…Et il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu sache. Kurt et moi…cela a toujours été intense mais compliqué. Mais même avec le bébé, il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous, il est juste un ami pour moi. Un ami qui se trouve être le père de l'enfant que je porte, mais seulement un ami », expliqua-t-elle gravement.

Jane se tortilla à nouveau inconfortablement devant le tour que prenait la conversation. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se pencher sur ses…sentiments pour Kurt en ce moment. Les choses évoluaient trop vite, et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une très petite partie d'elle-même restait également méfiante, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas une ruse élaborée pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Après tout, quelles chances y'avaient-ils qu'autant de choses positives lui arrivent en l'espace de quelques jours ? Ceci dit, quelles raisons auraient-ils de le faire ? Ils semblaient savoir tout ce qu'elle savait déjà, voir même plus… Remarquant son air pensif, Allie s'avança à nouveau pour lui toucher légèrement la joue. Heureusement, cette fois-ci le geste ne fit pas sursauter la brune, qui se contenta de cligner des yeux en revenant à la réalité.

-« Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas un piège. Personne n'est gentil avec toi pour te forcer à baisser ta garde et te faire du mal ensuite… ». Jane tressaillit en jetant un regard nerveux vers Patterson et Tasha, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Allie. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est évident… Les gens en qui tu avais confiance avant n'ont pas été tendres avec toi, et d'un coup ils te collent sans arrêt pour te traiter comme une petite chose fragile, j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile à admettre » ?

-« C'est…étouffant parfois », avoua difficilement la brune en fuyant le regard de ses amies.

-« Et tu as peur que cela te rende faible…Tu as peur de souffrir encore plus si ils se retournent contre toi à nouveau ». Cette fois-ci Jane ne répondit pas, mais son air nerveux apprit à ses amies que Allie avait visé juste.

-« Jane…nous n'allons pas nous retourner contre toi…», commença Tasha.

-« Vous l'avez déjà fait avant », marmonna la brune en la fixant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

-« C'est vrai…mais nous avons tiré les leçons de nos erreurs. Et nous savons que toi aussi, c'est pour cela que nous avons confiance en toi et que nous sommes persuadés que tu ne serviras pas à nouveau les intérêts de Sandstorm ».

-« Je comprends que ce soit un peu…écrasant pour toi. Nous savons que nous ne regagnerons pas ta confiance en quelques jours…Pas après tout ce que tu as traversé », intervint Patterson en lui jetant un regard triste.

-« Je sais », soupira Jane. « C'est juste que…toute cette gentillesse, toutes ces informations à assimiler…c'est beaucoup en peu de temps. Et même si je fais des efforts…c'est comme si une partie de moi restait méfiante quoi qu'il arrive ».

-« Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Tu as construit une bulle autour de toi pour te protéger après…ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Elle ne va pas disparaitre d'un seul coup », ajouta Allie.

-« Mais c'est tellement frustrant…par moment je me sens…heureuse…en sécurité, et l'instant d'après… », se plaignit légèrement la brune.

-« Comme Borden te l'as dit, ce n'est pas étonnant après tout ce que tu as traversé. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que nous allons nous mettre en colère contre toi », essaya de la rassurer Zapata.

-« Tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous dire si tu trouves que les choses vont trop vites où que tu veux un peu d'espace. Je promets que nous t'écouterons », ajouta Patterson en venant lui prendre la main.

-« Et en gage de bonne fois, je vais te révéler le plus grand point faible de notre rat de laboratoire préféré », fit joyeusement Tasha en s'approchant derrière la blonde. Jane l'observa curieusement placer ses mains de chaque côté de son amie, avant de faire courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Immédiatement, Patterson éclata de rire et se tortilla en tous sens pour essayer de lui échapper, sous le regard interloqué de son amie et celui, franchement amusé, d'Allie. Finalement, Zapata arrêta son attaque.

-« Comme tu peux le constater, Patterson est vraiment très chatouilleuse. Maintenant tu sais quoi faire si elle tu veux l'agacer ou qu'elle te cache quelque chose… », ricana la Latina avec amusement. Souriant malgré elle, Jane regarda avec amusement son amie reprendre son souffle, avant de se retourner pour jeter un regard faussement noir à Tasha. Puis, devant le regard interrogateur de la brune elle précisa :

-« Et malheureusement non, Tasha n'est pas aussi sensible que moi. Si tu veux te venger il faudra trouver autre chose… », soupira la blonde avec une fausse déception. Remarquant le regard spéculatif de Zapata sur elle, Jane resserra instinctivement les bras autour de son ventre.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'attaquer alors que tes côtes sont fêlées juste pour savoir si j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de te faire tenir tranquille. Ce serait douloureux et absolument pas amusant ». Jane retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement, ne voulant pas donner plus de munitions contre elle à la Latina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun souvenir, son instinct lui disait qu'elle partageait très probablement ce point faible avec Patterson…Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en obtenir confirmation.

-« Bon maintenant que tout ça est réglé, il me semble que quelqu'un avait faim », dit Tasha alors que les regards se tournaient vers Allie.

-« Eh bien puisqu'on en parle…bébé mangerait bien un gros sandwich beurre de cacahouète, chocolat, banane », répondit pensivement la future mère.

-« Comment sais-tu ce que le bébé veut manger » ? Demanda Jane perplexe, faisant éclater de rires les femmes autour d'elle.

-« C'est seulement une façon de parler qu'ont les femmes enceintes. En fait les hormones libérées par la grossesse causent souvent différentes envies, parfois même avec des combinaisons d'aliments assez curieuses… », lui expliqua Patterson avec amusement.

-« C'est aussi très pratique pour convaincre l'homme qui partage ta vie d'obéir à tes moindres volontés. Qui irait empêcher un bébé d'obtenir ce qu'il veut » ? Ajouta Allie.

-« Mais ça c'est uniquement si il survit aux sautes d'humeur », la taquina Tasha.

-« Eh, je suis parfaitement calme…la plupart du temps », marmonna Allie en esquissant une moue vexée.

-« Ça a l'air…terrifiant », souffla Jane en regardant son ventre encore assez plat, se demandant à partir de quand la grossesse se verrait.

-« Parfois oui, mais…c'est une sensation assez agréable au final», répondit Allie en haussant les épaules en suivant son regard, avant de tirer sa chemise vers le bas pour la tendre, montrant la petite bosse qui se formait, jusqu'ici cachée par son vêtement ample. « Dans quelques semaines le bébé prendra un peu plus de place, et la grossesse sera beaucoup plus visible ».

-« Le terrain ne te manque pas trop » ? Demanda Zapata, sachant que dans la même situation, rester au bureau la rendrait folle.

-« Si… » soupira l'US Marshal. « Mais j'ai bien faillis perdre le bébé en m'entêtant à vouloir y rester alors…je fais avec. Et puis…Kurt peut être assez surprotecteur parfois, un peu trop à mon goût, alors je préfère ne pas l'avoir sur le dos tout le temps ».

-« C'est tout lui », approuva Patterson. « D'ailleurs j'ai entendus dire qu'il a menacé d'attacher une patiente trop remuante à son lit d'hôpital dernièrement », taquina la blonde en regardant Jane avec un petit sourire qui la fit rougir.

-« Je tiens à préciser que sur le moment elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air hostile à l'idée », surenchérit Zapata, faisant rougir davantage la brune. Heureusement, Allie mit fin à son calvaire :

-« Ok, je pense que nous avons assez taquiné Jane pour la journée. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'aide pour localiser un sandwich bien gras portant mon nom » ! Tout le monde ricana et Jane s'autorisa un mince sourire, ses craintes momentanément dissipée par l'ambiance joyeuse, avant de se diriger vers la porte. À peine dans le couloir, elles durent cependant s'arrêter lorsqu'un agent se dressa devant elles.

-« Miss Doe, le directeur Pellington veut vous voir ».

La brune se raidit face à la nouvelle, et ses trois accompagnatrices devinrent immédiatement méfiantes. Ce n'était pas un secret que l'homme n'était pas très favorable à Jane, et elles se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien plus vouloir. Et si il avait eu vent de la proposition de Rich…qui savait ce qu'il était capable de décider.

-« Elle doit aller prendre ses médicaments, est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Désolé mais on m'a demandé de l'emmener directement », répondit fermement l'agent.

-« L'emmener où » ? Demanda Tasha en plissant suspicieusement les yeux, se plaçant défensivement entre l'homme et Jane.

-« En haut », répondit simplement celui-ci, l'image même de l'agent prêt à remplir son devoir sans poser de question.

-« Je vais chercher Kurt », souffla Allie de derrière Jane, assez bas pour qu'elle seule entende, avant de s'éloigner vers les salles d'interrogatoires.

-« D'accord, mais nous venons avec elle », répliqua Patterson. L'agent haussa les épaules comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, ce qui était sûrement le cas. On l'avait envoyé chercher Jane, personne ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'éventuels accompagnateurs.

En silence, le petit groupe retourna vers l'open-space, où de nombreux agents se retournèrent sur leur passage. La petite crise précédente de Jane avait rapidement fait le tour du service, et elle se força à ignorer les regards pleins d'un mélange d'indifférence, de pitié et d'admiration qu'elle croisa. Avec la tension, les douleurs de Jane devenaient plus fortes, et elle se força à accélérer pour suivre le rythme. Remarquant sa difficulté, Tasha lui attrapa discrètement le bras, et la força à ralentir, réduisant elle aussi sa fréquence de marche. Finalement, elles rejoignirent la salle de conférence, où attendaient Pellington et un agent que Jane ne connaissait pas.

-« Miss Doe, heureux que vous ayez put vous joindre à nous », déclara Pellington, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. « Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que vous veniez avec votre…comité de soutien ». Patterson et Zapata se crispèrent immédiatement devant son ton condescendant, mais décidèrent de l'ignorer pour aider Jane à s'assoir.

-« Les dernier évènements m'ont conduits à faire ouvrir une nouvelle enquête vous concernant », repris le directeur, faisant se crisper un peu plus Jane sur sa chaise. Est-ce que l'homme voulait la renvoyer à Keaton ? Avant que Pellington ne puisse continuer, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Nas et Kurt, semblants tous les deux contrariés. À travers la vitre, on pouvait apercevoir Reade et Allie regardant avec insistance la salle de conférence.

-« Et voilà le reste », marmonna l'homme en roulant des yeux.

-« Directeur…Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton aussi froid qu'un cube de glace.

-« Comme je le disais, j'ouvre une nouvelle enquête sur le cas Jane Doe ».

-« Sous quels motifs » ? Demanda Nas les sourcils froncés.

-« Enlèvement, séquestration et torture d'un consultant fédéral », intervint l'agent assis à gauche de la table, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui.

-« Voici l'agent spécial Thomas Bellinger, qui sera chargé de diriger cet enquête », précisa Pellington, l'air profondément ennuyé.

-« Miss Doe… » commença l'agent.

-« Jane », dit automatiquement la jeune femme.

-« Très bien, Jane. Si vous vous sentez prête, j'aimerais recueillir votre déposition sur les évènements de la semaine passée ». La brune hésita et jeta un regard vers Kurt, semblant lui demander quoi faire.

-« Bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, d'autres affaires plus importantes nécessitent mon attention », fit Pellington en se levant et en quittant la salle.

-« Connard », marmonna Tasha assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, faisant ricaner l'assistance.

-« Est-ce que cette enquête est sérieuse » ? Demanda Kurt les yeux rivés sur Bellinger.

-« Absolument monsieur. Au-delà de l'aspect moral et humain pour Jane, il serait préjudiciable pour l'image du bureau que nous laissions des criminels s'en prendre à nos collaborateurs sans riposter », dit l'homme avec un air grave. Après une nouvelle hésitation, Jane, encouragée discrètement par ses amis, raconta l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparée pour Borden, mais sans mentionner la CIA. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Bellinger écouta la brune avec attention, prenant une multitude de notes, et ne l'interrompant que de rares fois pour lui faire préciser certains détails, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer si elle était interrompue tout le temps, même avec le soutien moral de l'équipe. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, l'homme l'observa pensivement quelques instants.

-« Vous vous êtes fait des ennemis très puissants il semblerait…la CIA n'est pas du genre à relâcher ses proies d'habitude ». Immédiatement les agents se tendirent, alors que Jane le regardait sous le choc. Comment l'homme pouvait-il être au courant ?

-« Qui vous envois » ? Gronda Weller menaçant.

-« Personne. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis ici pour résoudre l'agression dont a été victime un consultant du FBI. Vous pouvez lâcher votre arme agent Zapata », ajouta l'homme sans se démonter en regardant brièvement la Latina. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire à votre amie ». Les regards se portèrent vers Tasha qui avait posé la main sur la crosse de son automatique lorsque l'agent avait mentionné la CIA. Sur un signe de Kurt, elle s'exécuta.

-« Comment êtes-vous au courant » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton froid.

-« Avant de travailler au FBI, j'appartenais au renseignement militaire. J'ai effectué plusieurs missions au Moyen-Orient, et je suis devenu assez familier avec ce que l'Agence appelle pudiquement les « interrogatoires renforcés », bien plus que je n'aimerais l'être. Sans compter que Jane commence à être célèbre ».

-« Célèbre » ? Demanda la brune inquiète.

-« Le monde du renseignement a beau être cloisonné, il est assez petit, et j'y ai encore de nombreux contacts. Il y a quelques temps j'ai entendu parler d'une femme tatouée qui avait réussi à échapper à la CIA en mettant KO rien de moins que le directeur adjoint de l'Agence. Et à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes tatouées au FBI qui pourraient réussir cet exploit…Comme je l'ai dit, vous vous êtes fait des ennemis puissants. Keaton a la réputation d'être un salopard qui ne lâche jamais rien ».

-« Nous travaillons sur un moyen de…le mettre à l'écart », répondit prudemment Nas.

-« Soyez prudents dans ce cas, ce type ne respecte aucunes règles. Directeur Adjoint Weller, je resterais en contact ». Après un dernier salut, l'homme quitta lui aussi la pièce, pendant que Reade et Allie entraient.

-« Que voulait ce type » ? Demanda cette dernière.

-« Nous aider…je crois », répondit Patterson en frottant doucement le dos de Jane. Une fois encore, ils remarquèrent que le geste d'affection semblait être devenu machinal pour elle, tout comme le fait qu'il semblait détendre leur amie blessée.

-« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous fier à lui ? Il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas », dit Weller en regardant Nas.

-« Je pense que oui. Son nom m'est familier, c'est sans doute le même Bellinger qui travaille auprès de la Commission du Congrès sur le renseignement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était spécialisé dans la traque des agents abusants de leur fonction. C'est un farouche opposant de la torture et des emprisonnements illégaux…».

-« Vous croyez qu'il en a après Keaton » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Possible. Si c'est le cas, cela devrait occuper suffisamment ce fils de pute pour nous laisser le temps de récupérer les dossiers d'Orion », marmonna Kurt.

-« C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, je pense que Jane devrait rentrer », intervint Patterson en voyant son amie éprouvée par les évènements. Malgré ses protestations, la jeune femme fut trainée dehors par ses amies, et confiée à son escorte. Nas et Kurt devaient rester quelques temps avec Patterson faire quelques recherches sur Bellinger. Reade avait encore de la paperasse à finir, mais tous avaient promis de passer voir la brune un peu plus tard. Allie de son côté devait retourner au bureau, et glissa son numéro à Jane avant de partir. Tasha accompagna la jeune femme dans la voiture, mais demanda à être déposée en route, disant qu'elle devait récupérer quelque chose avant de venir chez Jane. Avec soulagement la brune ouvrit la porte de chez elle, l'agent Monroe entrant derrière elle.

-« C'est gentil de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la porte, mais je peux me débrouiller maintenant ».

-« Désolé madame, mais j'ai des ordres stricts de l'agent Patterson pour vérifier que vous prenez bien vos antidouleurs. Vous ne croiriez pas à quel point ce petit bout de femme peut-être intimidant quand elle veut », répondit l'agent avec une pointe d'humour.

-« J'en ai une idée », sourit Jane, avant d'attraper les flacons sur le comptoir de la cuisine et d'avaler une poignée de pilules avec un grand verre d'eau : « Mission accomplis ». Avec un petit rire, Monroe lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et sortit rejoindre son camarade dans le SUV.

Savourant sa tranquillité retrouvée, Jane se dirigea vers sa chambre, sursautant lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa dans l'ombre près de la porte de sa salle de bain.

-« Salut Remi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi négligente », lui dit une voix qu'elle reconnut avec appréhension.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Finis pour aujourd'hui. Je sais, ce n'est qu'un chapitre d'attente qui permet de mettre certaines choses en place avant un peu plus d'action, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même.

Qui s'est introduit chez Jane ? Suspense ^^

15/02/2017


	15. Chap 15 - Vidéos d'outre-tombe

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour continuer à lire cette histoire qui, grâce à vous, a dépassé les 100 000 mots et les 5 000 vues la semaine dernière. Et un merci tout particulier à NoNaame, Louserie, Emma et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : une de tes suppositions était correcte…en quelque sorte ^^.

 **Emma** : merci pour tes compliments. J'avoue que la petite intrigue à la fin c'est un peu le truc pour inciter les gens à revenir, mais parfois il est assez moyen faute d'inspiration.

 **Hm** : Raté ! J'ai essayé d'avoir terminé pour publier hier soir, mais il me restait encore trop de détails à peaufiner. Au moins le chapitre de cette semaine est un poil plus long XD.

 **Louserie** : ouais les devoirs malade c'est jamais cool.

Concernant la fic' tant que j'aurais des lecteurs et des idées je n'ai pas de raisons d'arrêter (bon il faudra bien conclure à un moment ou un autre, ma trame est déjà prête, tout dépendra du nombre de péripéties intermédiaires crédibles que je parviendrais à intercaler) ^^.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après que Rich ait présenté les défenses à franchir pour récupérer des informations sur Orion, Jane est entrainée à l'écart par Patterson, Tasha et Allie pour une discussion entre filles. La perspicacité de l'US Marshall amène à la lumière quelques-unes des insécurités de Jane, permettant aux amies de la brune de continuer à la rassurer. Et heureusement, car Jane est ensuite convoquée par Pellington, qui loin de se préoccuper de son état l'informe qu'une enquête est ouverte pour déterminer les circonstances de son agression. Surprise : l'enquêteur sait que Jane a échappé à la CIA et souhaite apparemment l'aider. Mais en rentrant chez elle, la brune trouve un intrus qui semble bien la connaitre…

…..

.

 **Chapitre 15 – Vidéos d'outre-tombe**

…..

.

 _Maison sûre de Jane_

-« Salut Remi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi négligente ».

La voix fit se figer net la brune. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue, son propriétaire braquait une arme sur sa tête après avoir essayé de tuer Kurt.

-« Cade », souffla-t-elle alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Malgré ses blessures, son cerveau n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité, et le soldat en elle lui donnait une foule d'informations alors que ses yeux parcouraient le petit couloir. Cade se trouvait à environ six pas d'elle, mais encore à moitié dans l'ombre. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui fit remarquer que dans cette configuration elle ne voyait pas s'il était armé. De toute façon, essayer de défier en combat rapproché un adversaire aussi entrainé que son ancien camarade avec un bras cassé et des côtes fêlées était du suicide. Rien dans le couloir ne pouvait lui servir d'arme improvisée, ni même de diversion, car trop lourd ou trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir avant qu'il ne tire ou ne soit sur elle.

-« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me rater », le défia-t-elle en désespoir de cause, espérant qu'il fasse une erreur. « Parce que les agents dehors seront ici avant que tu puisse t'enfuir ».

-« Compter sur les autres pour te défendre ? Que dirais ta chère maman » ? Répondit calmement l'homme en bougeant légèrement. Maintenant éclairé par un rai de lumière traversant la fenêtre de la salle de bain, son visage apparut. Il semblait toujours le même que lorsque Oscar lui avait tiré dessus sur ce bateau, juste…un peu moins en colère. C'était difficile d'en être sûre parce qu'il conservait le masque impassible que Sandstorm semblait apprendre à porter à tous ses agents, du moins autant qu'elle avait pu le voir, mais il semblait moins dur que dans ses souvenirs.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venu » ?

-« Curiosité entre-autre. Lorsque j'ai installé cette caméra dans le sous-sol, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un tel spectacle…Tu es sacrément coriace je dois l'admettre. Et exceptionnellement bonne pour accumuler et garder les secrets. Il a fallu que ce type et ta mère t'arrachent pratiquement chaque mot… ».

-« Tu m'as utilisé », l'accusa Jane en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et le frisson de peur que faisait naître en elle le rappel de ces derniers jours.

-« Cela te va bien de dire ça…Remi », se moqua Cade avec un petit sourire froid.

-« Pas Remi. Je suis Jane maintenant », marmonna la brune en continuant à le surveiller à la recherche d'un mouvement suspect. Tasha avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour alors, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter Cade elle-même, elle devrait attendre les renforts. Son cœur se serra légèrement à l'idée de mettre Zapata en danger, alors qu'elles venaient juste de commencer à améliorer leurs relations. Mais dans son état elle n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'autres choix, sachant que Monroe et Calligan ne quitteraient pas leur poste sauf si elle les appelait. Et le temps qu'ils arrivent, Cade en aurait déjà fini avec elle. Honteusement, elle dut admettre à elle-même qu'à l'heure actuelle elle ne se sentait pas capable de combattre. Et pour la première fois, elle comprit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis que l'équipe lui avait donné une deuxième chance. Quelques semaines en arrière, même blessée, elle aurait tenté sa chance, déterminée à combattre jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser la vie. Après tout, à ce moment elle n'avait ni famille ni amis, et rien à perdre à part sa propre vie, puisque Nas avait refusé de lui donner une chance d'essayer de sauver son frère. Mais maintenant…elle devait bien admettre que la gentillesse dont elle faisait l'objet avait percée son armure. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'était prête à mourir ici, seule, alors qu'elle venait juste de retrouver l'équipe…son équipe. « Regarde toi, tu es faible. Tu es pathétique. Tu ne peux pas compter sur eux pour t'aider. Ils te trahiront à nouveau », gronda la petite voix dans sa tête. Une voix horriblement identique à la sienne, mais plus dure, plus impitoyable.

-« Vraiment ? Tu espères qu'un nouveau nom effacera tout ce que tu as fait » ? Demanda l'ancien agent de Sandstorm d'un ton neutre, la ramenant à la réalité.

-« Non » ! Protesta Jane, en trouvant malgré elle étrange d'avoir cette conversation avec quelqu'un qui avait voulu la tuer. « Je sais que…j'étais une personne horrible. Je sais que j'ai fait des choses horribles avant…. Et que certaines…ne pourront jamais être…pardonnées. Mais j'essaye…j'essaye de corriger les choses du mieux…que je peux ». Cade la dévisagea sans rien dire, et au bout de quelques instants elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre : « Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire…mais…je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à Markos. Je sais que…c'était ton ami et… ».

-« C'était le tien aussi », grogna Cade ses yeux momentanément assombris par la colère, mais sans pour autant faire de geste agressif.

-« Je…me rappelle…un peu… », avoua Jane à mi-voix en essayant de combattre la nouvelle vague de culpabilité qui menaçait de la submerger. Markos avait compris bien avant elle que sa mère était mauvaise, et avait essayé de l'avertir…et il l'avait payé de sa vie.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda le brun en face d'elle surpris, avant de la voir vaciller. « Vas t'asseoir », ordonna-t-il calmement en désignant sa chambre, en la voyant se tortiller inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais malgré son air neutre et son ton froid, une petite lueur semblait briller dans ses yeux…de la compassion ? Trop fatiguée pour continuer à se poser des questions, Jane obéit et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Elle remarqua cependant que Cade, tout en la suivant, avait fait en sorte de rester dans les ombres, à l'écart de la fenêtre. Peut-être pour ne pas connaitre le même sort que son meilleur ami…

-« De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles » ? Demanda finalement l'intrus.

-« À propos de Markos ? Juste…quelques brides. Un entrainement au tir dans les bois et quelques mots d'une conversation. Nous tous réunis autour d'un feu : toi, Markos, Oscar, moi et Danny… ».

-« Je vois…Nous formions une bonne équipe : toi, Roman, Markos, Danny, Ethan et moi…», dit pensivement Cade, les yeux légèrement perdus dans le vague.

-« Qui est Ethan » ? Demanda la brune par réflexe, voyant là une autre occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son passé. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'inclus pas Oscar » ? Ajouta-t-elle après un instant en remarquant l'omission.

-« Ethan était un de nos amis. Le meilleur ami de Danny en fait. Il était assez proche de toi et Roman aussi. Du moins…jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Oscar. Je crois qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tout le monde s'est demandé ce que tu faisais avec un type comme lui... »

-« Roman m'a dit la même chose », marmonna Jane pour elle-même, mais Cade l'entendit tout de même.

-« Ça ne m'étonnes pas…Oscar était…un faux jeton. Toujours en train de lécher les bottes de ta mère. À se demander qui utilisait qui dans votre relation ».

-« Si j'avais su qu'il essayerait d'effacer ma mémoire, j'aurais pris d'autres mesures avant », grogna la brune, surprenant son interlocuteur.

-« Quoi » ? Répéta bêtement Cade en montrant pour la première fois ses émotions.

-« Quand je l'ai confronté sur la façon dont il m'a manipulé après qu'il ait tué Mayfair…il a essayé d'effacer ma mémoire à nouveau. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait tué Markos…sur ordre de ma mère…parce qu'il avait manqué sa mission en dosant mal le zip, et que Chao avait survécu à son arrestation. Comme il avait peur…de subir le même sort…il voulait supprimer mes souvenirs », expliqua Jane d'un ton à la fois amer et douloureux.

-« Je vois… », l'ancien agent de Sandstorm sembla méditer un instant ces informations, et elle eut l'impression que ses épaules se détendaient légèrement. Comme si il venait de prendre une décision qui le tracassait depuis un moment. « En fait ce n'est pas étonnant », reprit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « …si l'on considère ce que tu as fait…Markos ne faisait qu'obéir au plan, après tout c'est toi qui as démarré tout ça… ».

-« Je sais », admit la brune en baissant honteusement les yeux. « Oscar m'a montré la vidéo. Je sais que je suis responsable de… ».

-« Non je ne parle pas du plan stupide de ta mère… Je te parle de la NSA, c'est toi qui leur as fourni des informations et les as alerté de notre existence », répondit calmement Cade en observant attentivement sa réaction.

-« Quoi » ? Souffla Jane en le regardant stupéfaite, tentant d'assimiler l'information. Lorsque tout le monde l'ignorait, elle avait appris de nombreuses choses au bureau, dont une partie lui avait été confirmée par Nas elle-même lors de leurs discussions. Et l'une de ces choses était justement que Sandstorm avait infiltré l'équipe de l'agent pour la frapper durement. Et cela en dépit des informations qu'une mystérieuse source au sein de l'organisation lui avait fait parvenir. Où peut-être à cause d'elle justement…si sa mère avait pris conscience qu'il y avait une fuite, elle avait très bien pu ordonner la neutralisation de la menace. Ce qui voulait dire que, même indirectement, elle avait peut-être causé la mort d'encore plus de personnes…

-« Tu as informé la NSA à propos du plan de ta mère. Du moins, la partie concernant Time Square en tout cas», répéta Cade du même ton neutre qu'il utiliserait pour parler de la météo.

-« Pourquoi…» ? Balbutia la brune perdue. Sa mère et Roman lui avaient dit qu'elle était à l'origine de ce plan, comment aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose qui allait nuire à sa famille ?

-« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop…À ce moment-là Oscar avait réussi à t'isoler de la plupart d'entre nous. J'imagine que c'était pour venger la mort d'Ethan… ».

-« Comment est-il mort » ? Demanda craintivement Jane, se demandant si elle allait avoir un autre décès sur la conscience.

-« Personne ne sait réellement…Quelques temps avant que ta mémoire ne soit effacée, Markos et lui se sont beaucoup opposés au plan de Shepherd, notamment à cause du danger que cela représentait pour toi. Et un jour ta mère a réuni tout le monde pour dire qu'elle l'avait exécuté pour avoir trahit. C'est là que les choses ont commencées à…partir en vrilles pour nous. Le groupe a éclaté : Markos et moi d'un côté, Danny…Danny a toujours été influençable, et il a rejoint le camp d'Oscar et de ta mère, alors qu'elle venait de tuer son meilleur ami ».

-« Tu l'as tué », dit-elle avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix, se remémorant les évènements du garage. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de Danny, mais ils avaient eu l'air proche. Et même si il appartenait à Sandstorm, elle éprouvait du remord suite à son décès. Tout comme elle en éprouvait d'avoir tué Oscar, en dépit de ce qu'il avait fait contre elle.

-« Et tu as tué Oscar. J'imagine que l'on peut dire que nous sommes quittes…».

-« Au moins je n'ai pas essayé de te piéger pour te faire torturer par un psychopathe », grogna Jane en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Son état déplorable enlevait cependant une grande partie de l'aspect menaçant de son action, et Cade se contenta de ricaner.

-« Cela n'a pas arrangé ton sale caractère en tout cas ». L'homme semblait plus amusé que véritablement en colère face à son éclat. Comme si il était bien conscient qu'elle était incapable de l'affronter. Ce qui était le cas, tant physiquement que mentalement. En ce moment, elle ne voulait rien de plus que se rouler en boule sur son lit pour quelques trop courtes heures de sommeil.

-« Disons que c'était le karma…la punition pour avoir causé indirectement la mort de Markos…Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu », ajouta Cade en mettant une main dans sa poche. Jane se raidit en attendant une attaque…qui ne vint pas.

-« Si j'avais voulu te tuer j'aurais pu le faire en arrivant. Où laisser le FBI et ton frère tourner en rond pendant que la CIA continuait de s'occuper de toi », lui fit remarquer l'ancien agent de Sandstorm en lui lançant une clé USB. Avec ses réflexes diminués, la brune échoua à rattraper l'objet, qui tomba sur le lit à côté d'elle après avoir heurté sa main.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? demanda-t-elle curieuse malgré sa méfiance toujours présente. Après tout, Cade n'avait pas hésité à se servir d'elle avant, et n'en exprimait pas le moindre remord.

-« Une offrande de paix. Quelque chose qui devrait t'aider avec tes ennuis actuels ».

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège » ? demanda Jane en lorgnant la clé comme si c'était un serpent venimeux.

\- « Rien, mais je veux autant que toi voir ta mère payer pour ce qu'elle a fait… », répondit Cade en haussant les épaules.

-« Alors si tu es si désireux d'aider et bien informé, dis-moi ce qu'elle prévoit… », rétorqua la brune en essayant de cacher à quel point elle était désespérée d'obtenir des réponses, surtout si la menace concernait l'équipe.

-« Même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien. Je n'aime pas plus les Fédéraux que ta mère. Je t'aide en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais c'est tout… ».

-« Quand tu n'essayes pas de me tuer », marmonna Jane d'un ton rancunier. Mais soit elle avait parlé trop fort, soit Cade avait l'ouïe particulièrement fine, car il répondit :

-« À l'époque je te voyais suivre les ordres d'Oscar, donc je pensais que tu étais loyale à ta mère et que tu étais réellement responsable de la mort de Markos », objecta-t-il en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Mais son attitude tendue tranchait avec la décontraction de sa voix. Comme si évoquer cette époque lui faisait douter de sa décision, et qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir si elle méritait son aide ou s'il devait la tuer.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Markos ».

-« Mais…il est mort…», dit la brune en le regardant d'un air perdu, se demandant si la douleur de la disparition de son ami ne lui avait finalement pas fait perdre aussi l'esprit.

-« Je sais qu'il est mort…Mais il avait pris certaines mesures avant de mourir, en utilisant une boite aux lettres. Regarde sur la clé, tu comprendras ».

À ce moment, un petit coup à la porte d'entrée les avertis de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Jetant un œil à son réveil, Jane supposa que Zapata avait enfin terminé ce qu'elle devait faire, ce que lui confirma le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte :

-« Jane ? C'est Tasha. Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de laisser ta porte ouverte » ? Instinctivement la brune gonfla ses poumons pour la prévenir, mais Cade se remit rapidement de sa surprise et cassant la distance entre eux avec une célérité qui la surprit, plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-« J'éviterais de faire ça à ta place. Je t'aide en mémoire de Markos, mais je n'aime pas vraiment tes fréquentations actuelles », souffla Cade en la regardant d'un air sévère. Jane se crispa instantanément devant la menace. Son assaillant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à elle pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore complétement, mais il ne partageait certainement pas les mêmes sentiments envers ses amis. Cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de prévenir Tasha, se maudissant une nouvelle fois d'être trop affaiblie pour lutter contre son assaillant, elle entendit un petit bruit sourd dans le salon, en même temps que la voix de l'agent retentissait à nouveau :

-« Jane » ? Cette fois-ci l'inquiétude était perceptible dans son ton. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant considérant le fait que la brune était sous la menace à la fois de la CIA et de sa mère qui pouvait changer d'avis sur elle à tout moment. Entendant un léger frottement, Jane devina que l'agent avait dû laisser tomber ce qu'elle transportait et sortir son arme. Visiblement Cade en était arrivé à la même conclusion, car il la força à se lever d'une main tout en continuant à la bâillonner. Étrangement, il fit attention à ne pas trop la secouer pour lui éviter des douleurs supplémentaires, un geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment de sa part. Brièvement, elle se demanda ce que Markos avait bien pu lui dire depuis l'au-delà pour causer ce changement de comportement. Entendant Tasha approcher en l'appelant à nouveau la ramena cependant vite à la réalité. Cade se plaça derrière, tenant son bras droit contre son corps d'une main et la bâillonnant toujours avec sa main gauche, sachant que dans son état il serait impossible à la brune de lui échapper avec son seul bras cassé disponible.

-« Reste tranquille et il n'arrivera rien à ton amie », murmura l'ancien agent de Sandstorm à son oreille, avant de la pousser fermement mais sans brutalité excessive vers le salon. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le champ de vision de Tasha, qui pointa immédiatement son arme sur Cade, qui restait en partie dans la pénombre.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à Jane » ? Gronda-t-elle d'un air furieux en essayant de distinguer les traits de l'homme, cherchant désespérément un angle de tir qui ne risquerait pas de lui faire toucher la brune tatouée.

-« À l'heure actuelle…l'aider », répondit sobrement Cade. « Maintenant vous allez poser votre arme et je la laisserais partir ».

-« Qui me dit que vous le ferez » ? Siffla Zapata entre ses dents, l'arme toujours fermement tendue vers lui.

-« Personne…Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien lui briser la nuque ici et maintenant », rétorqua sèchement Cade. Jane supplia du regard Tasha de ne rien faire de stupide, et la jeune femme sembla comprendre le message.

-« Ok, ok, tout le monde reste calme », dit l'agent en baissant lentement son arme, n'ayant aucune envie de mettre Jane en danger et n'ayant pas d'angle de tir. Au moment où elle la posa au sol, Cade se pencha vers Jane :

-« Accroche toi, ça va secouer », puis sans transition il la projeta vers Zapata. Instinctivement celle-ci se précipita pour amortir la chute de la jeune femme blessée, et toutes les deux s'effondrèrent dans un entrelacs de bras et de jambes. Malgré les efforts de son amie, Jane ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur sous l'impact, qui fit trembler ses côtes fêlées. Fort heureusement, en se tordant sur elle-même elle était parvenue à éviter de tomber sur son bras gauche.

-« Jane, est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda Tasha en dessous elle d'un air un inquiet.

-« J'ai mal partout mais rien de grave », répondit la brune en grimaçant alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Après quelques contorsions les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent assises par terre côte à côte, au moment où le téléphone de Zapata se mit à sonner.

-« Oui patron », soupira la Latina en décrochant. «Non…nous avons eu une…situation à l'appartement de Jane. Un intrus… », soudain Tasha écarta l'appareil de son oreille, et malgré l'absence du mode haut-parleur, Jane put entendre les hurlements de Weller à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Je crois que c'est pour toi… », plaisanta l'agent d'un ton tendu en tendant son téléphone à la brune, qui le prit en soupirant.

-« Allo Jane…est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qui t'as attaqué ? Est-ce que c'est Keaton ? Sandstorm » ? En arrière-plan le bruit indiquait que Kurt se déplaçait rapidement, sans doute vers le parking pour venir au plus vite. Le son de sa voix attira à nouveau l'attention de la brune, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prêtée attention à la moitié de ce que le directeur adjoint lui disait.

-« Euh…oui, je vais bien. C'était Cade…Il voulait…pas au téléphone » se ravisa finalement Jane, ne voulant pas que la conversation soit espionnée. Weller sembla comprendre ses inquiétudes car il n'insista pas, lui assurant qu'il serait bientôt sur place avant de raccrocher.

-« Alors…c'était Cade » ? Demanda pensivement Zapata en récupérant son téléphone. Sur le bateau, des mois plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de l'arrêter, dans l'affolement et avec Kurt devant le hublot, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir nettement son visage alors qu'il emmenait Jane. Plus tard, elle avait vu le portrait-robot qui avait été fait de lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en personne. La brune hocha la tête, avant de se lever difficilement pour s'assoir plus confortablement sur le canapé.

-« Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'as pas fait de mal » ? Demanda à nouveau l'agent en regardant la grimace douloureuse de la brune avec un air concerné.

-« J'ai connu pire », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, lâchant une nouvelle grimace de douleur lorsque le mouvement fit trembler ses côtes. L'agent grimaça en l'entendant réagir avec autant d'indifférence. Personne ne devrait avoir eu à endurer ce que Jane avait traversé, ni avoir tellement l'habitude de souffrir que cela devenait banal. Mentalement, elle se jura à nouveau de tout faire pour continuer à aider la brune amnésique à se remettre. Et de tout faire pour empêcher quelqu'un de lui faire mal comme cela encore une fois.

-« Tu as besoin d'autres comprimés » ? Proposa Tasha en ramassant son arme et en se levant.

-« J'en ai pris en rentrant, je vais devoir attendre un peu pour éviter un surdosage », répondit Jane d'une voix lasse, alors que l'adrénaline évacuait peu à peu son système. Mentalement, elle se demanda si c'était trop espérer que d'avoir une seule journée de tranquillité.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera », lui dit Tasha en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-« Est-ce que j'ai encore parlé à voix haute » ? Demanda Jane surprise en tournant la tête vers elle.

-« Non », la rassura l'agent en souriant. « Mais à ta place je sais que j'aimerais avoir une journée calme de temps en temps ». La brune grogna un acquiescement et déplaça un coussin pour le caler confortablement sous sa tête. Après un moment de silence, Zapata reprit la parole :

-« Peut-être que cela va convaincre Pellington de te déplacer dans une nouvelle maison… ».

-« J'en doute. La protection d'une terroriste ne doit pas faire partie de sa liste des priorités. Rien que le fait de devoir lancer une enquête sur mon enlèvement avait l'air de l'énerver profondément ».

-« Jane…tu n'es pas une terroriste », soupira Zappata en lui tapotant la main.

-« Vas dire ça aux gens qui sont morts à cause de moi ».

-« Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai. Mais tu ne voulais de mal à personne, c'est ça qui fait toute la différence ! Et personne ne peut dire avec certitude comment il aurait réagi à ta place ».

-« Tu le pense vraiment » ? Souffla Jane d'une voix fatiguée où l'on percevait cependant une pointe d'espoir.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça immédiatement Tasha. Si le répéter sans cesse pouvait aider la brune à assimiler qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne et contrebalancer un peu tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait depuis son retour, alors elle le ferait sans hésiter. Remarquant le regard de Jane se fixer sur l'horloge, elle ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

-« Profite de tes dernières minutes de tranquillité, parce que surprotecteur Weller sera bientôt là » !

-« J'ai surtout peur de surprotectrice Patterson en fait », marmonna Jane faisant glousser Zapata.

-« Le duo infernal…Si tu es sage je consentirais peut-être à essayer de te libérer de leurs griffes…».

-« Quelle générosité », répliqua la brune en lui jetant un regard vexé. Elle était certaine que Tasha trouverait beaucoup plus amusant de la voir essayer de se créer un peu d'espace une fois que ses deux nounous seraient sur son dos.

-« Profites-en, c'est mon jour de bonté » !

-« Attends laisse-moi attraper mon téléphone, je dois avertir la presse », riposta aussitôt Jane, faisant glousser une Zapata heureuse qu'elle soit entrée dans son jeu.

-« Sois gentille avec moi, sinon tu n'en auras pas », rétorqua l'agent en agitant le sac en papier qu'elle venait de ramasser près de la table basse. Grâce au logo et à l'odeur, Jane sut instantanément qu'il contenait des petits pains à la cannelle, venant de la meilleure boulangerie du quartier. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y perlaient lorsqu'elle se souvint. Quelques semaines avant son arrestation, Tasha lui avait fait découvrir les petits pains à la cannelle, et dire qu'elle avait adoré le goût ne serais pas assez fort. À son retour, c'était l'une des rares choses qui lui avait vraiment manqué, mais avec le temps qu'elle passait au travail pour essayer d'oublier ses problèmes, elle n'avait jamais pu retourner dans cette boulangerie précise. Ce simple petit geste de Zapata était plus qu'une offrande de paix, c'était aussi un rappel des jours plus heureux.

Après quelques chamailleries pour attraper la première pâtisserie, les deux jeunes femmes attendirent dans un silence confortable l'arrivée de Kurt. Sans doute avertis par leur directeur, Monroe et Calligan étaient venus brièvement vérifier la maison, semblant très affectés d'avoir échoué dans leur mission. Jane les rassura rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, les deux hommes étaient sûrement assez compétents pour empêcher la CIA de l'approcher, ou au moins de prévenir Kurt. Mais Cade était dans une toute autre catégorie, et à vrai dire elle était heureuse que les deux agents ne soient pas intervenus. En discutant avec eux les jours précédents, elle avait appris que Monroe venait d'être papa, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que ce bébé ne connaisse pas son père parce que Cade l'aurait tué. Le crissement de pneus devant la maison les avertis bientôt que Weller venait d'arriver.

-« Dernières chances d'aller te cacher dans ta chambre », ironisa Tasha en jetant un regard amusé à Jane. Celle-ci lui répondit par une petite grimace, et regarda avec appréhension la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Kurt entra au pas de charge, suivis par Patterson, alors que Nas et Reade fermaient la marche à un rythme moins soutenus, mais en ayant l'air tout aussi concernés.

-« Jane est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal » ? Demandèrent Weller et Patterson avec un synchronisme effrayant en se précipitant vers elle pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de blessures. La brune se tortilla un peu mal à l'aise devant ce soudain envahissement de son espace personnel, alors que Tasha ricanait gentiment à côté d'elle.

-« Je vais bien », soupira-t-elle en essayant mollement de les écarter.

-« Tu en es sûre » ? Demanda Kurt en s'agenouillant devant elle et en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

-« Oui, il n'en avait pas vraiment après moi ».

-« Sérieusement ? Ce type a essayé de te tuer la dernière fois qu'il t'a vu ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire changer d'avis » ? Demanda Reade perplexe. Jetant un regard nerveux vers Nas, Jane commença lentement à raconter sa rencontre avec l'ancien agent de Sandstorm. Et si les informations données par Cade sur l'ancien groupe d'amis de Jane et la façon dont sa mère l'avait isolée grâce à Oscar avant de lui effacer la mémoire ne firent que confirmer leurs soupçons, l'annonce que Jane était l'informateur originel de la NSA leur coupa à tous le souffle.

-« Wow, c'est dingue », souffla Zapata en jetant un regard sympathique à la brune. En même temps, elle ne se sentit qu'encore plus coupable du traitement qu'elle avait réservé à Jane à son retour. Parce qu'en dépit de ses erreurs passées, il semblait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps décidé de combattre l'organisation de sa mère. Et elle avait payé un prix très lourd en essayant de faire ce qu'elle croyait juste. Reade par contre, était toujours soupçonneux.

-« Ok…Pas que je remette en cause l'engagement de Jane dans la lutte contre Sandstorm, mais…est-ce qu'on peut vraiment croire tout ce que ce type raconte ? Je veux dire…la dernière fois il voulait nous tuer et tuer Jane, et maintenant il essaye de l'aider ? En lui donnant…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné d'ailleurs » ? Demanda l'agent en regardant Jane.

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore regardé sur la clé », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. « Quant à savoir si l'on peut faire confiance à Cade…honnêtement je ne sais pas trop…Si il l'avait voulu il aurait facilement pu me tuer ce soir. Mais il avait l'air…plus calme qu'avant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette boite au lettre mais… ».

-« Quelle boite aux lettres » ? Coupa Patterson surprise, et la brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié cette partie.

-« En fait, je n'ai pas très bien compris…Il m'a dit que Markos lui avait parlé à travers une boite aux lettres…mais il est mort non » ? Marmonna Jane en leur jetant un regard perplexe qui les fit sourire malgré la situation.

-« Ce n'est pas une vraie boite aux lettres Jane », lui dit gentiment Kurt. Devant son froncement de sourcils, Nas prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

-« C'est un terme du monde du renseignement, qui désigne une situation dans laquelle vous avez des renseignements importants ou compromettants à garder. Dans le passé ils étaient remis à une personne de confiance, qui faisait office de boîte aux lettres, et était chargée de les divulguer au cas où il vous arrive quelque chose. C'était…comme une assurance vie, dans le cas où vous seriez emprisonné ou tué par vos ennemis, même votre mort pourrait leur causer du tort puisque votre contact remettait ensuite les informations à la presse ou aux autorités. Avec l'informatisation et le stockage en ligne, il n'y a maintenant plus besoin de passer par un intermédiaire humain, mais le principe reste le même ».

-« Oh…donc c'est ce système que Markos a utilisé pour communiquer avec Cade » ?

-« Probablement…Est-ce que…est-ce que cela vous dérangerez que nous regardions le contenu de la clé » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA d'un air incertain.

-« Elle est toujours sur mon lit », fit Jane en essayant de se lever pour être stoppée immédiatement par Kurt et Patterson.

-« Ne bouge pas, j'y vais », fit la blonde en se levant d'un bond. Elle revint quelques instants après, avant d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

-« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour la visionner » ? Jane plissa les yeux avant de secouer négativement la tête à regret.

-« J'imagine que nous allons devoir retourner au FBI… » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton déçu. Autant elle avait envie de voir le contenu de cette mystérieuse clé qui pouvait contenir des réponses sur son passé, autant elle était à l'heure actuelle trop fatiguée pour bouger de son canapé.

-« Pas nécessairement » intervint Nas avec un empressement assez inhabituel chez elle, qui montrait à quel point elle aussi voulait des réponses. « Si vous me laissez connecter ma tablette sur votre téléviseur, nous pourrions regarder les informations ici ». Suite au hochement de tête positif de la brune, elle sorti un câble de son sac, et effectua la manipulation, avant de prendre fébrilement la clé USB que lui tendait Patterson. À l'écran, une fenêtre apparut, montrant de nombreux documents ainsi que plusieurs vidéos. Après quelques instants, l'agent annonça :

-« La plupart des fichiers sont en accès libre, mais plusieurs dossiers et au moins deux vidéos sont cryptés ».

-« Vous ne pouvez pas les décoder » ? Demanda Reade en se penchant un peu pour regarder le nom des fichiers sur l'écran du téléviseur.

-« Ma tablette n'a pas la puissance nécessaire », répondit Nas en secouant la tête d'un air déçu. Patterson se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et ils observèrent les deux spécialistes décortiquer le code pendant quelques instants.

-« Ce code est l'un des plus solide que j'ai vu », marmonna pensivement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Mais il m'a l'air beaucoup trop élaboré pour Sandstorm…a moins qu'ils n'aient des génies de l'informatique à disposition… », répondit Patterson en tendant la main pour faire défiler plusieurs lignes sur la tablette. « C'est étrange, reprit-elle après quelques secondes, on dirait… ».

-« Un code de la CIA… » termina Nas en relevant la tête pour échanger avec elle un regard pensif, cherchant déjà les combinaisons qui seraient les plus à même de craquer le cryptage.

-« Vous êtes sûres de ça » ? Demanda Zapata étonnée. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête simultanément.

-« Est- ce qu'il y a une chance que ce soit des informations sur Orion » ? dit Kurt, verbalisant l'interrogation qui traversait la tête de toutes les personnes présentes. Après tout, vu l'implication de Jane, il était tout à fait possible que Sandstorm dispose de davantage d'informations qu'eux sur le sujet. Et si c'était le cas, ils n'allaient certainement pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir à coopérer avec Rich et à s'introduire sur un site de stockage secret de l'Agence.

-« Impossible à dire tant que nous n'aurons pas craqué le code », répondit Nas en secouant la tête. Ensuite, elle entreprit de faire défiler de nombreux documents, avant de marmonner :

-« C'est incroyable…ce sont toutes les informations sur Sandstorm qui m'ont permises de faire le lien entre les différentes attaques… ».

-« Donc Cade disait vrai » ? Demanda Zapata, espérant avoir enfin une preuve qui permettrait à Jane de se réconcilier un peu avec la personne qu'elle était.

-« Rien ne prouve que ce soit bien moi qui ait transmis ces informations », marmonna Jane en se recroquevillant un peu. Elle avait tellement voulu croire que, peut-être, elle n'était pas une personne si horrible avant…que maintenant la déception n'en était que plus grande.

-« Regardons le reste avant de décider », essaya de la réconforter Kurt en se penchant pour lui tapoter la main. Prenant cela pour un signal, Nas lança la lecture d'une des vidéos. Sur l'écran de la TV, le visage de Markos apparut en gros plan.

-« Salut Petite Tête. Si tu regardes cette vidéo c'est que je suis probablement mort. Du coup je peux me permettre de t'appeler comme j'en ai envie, puisque tu ne peux plus me botter le cul… ». Malgré elle, Jane sourit en observant l'image de son ancien ami avec fascination. « Considérant ce dans quoi nous avons été impliqué, j'ai été soit tué par les Fédéraux, soit éliminé par quelqu'un à la solde de ta chère mère. Tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas d'elle, alors la voici (à l'écran, Markos montra une photo de Shepherd prise au téléobjectif). Elle se fait appeler Shepherd mais nous ne connaissons pas son vrai nom…enfin j'imagine que toi et ton frère si, mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas. En parlant de lui (Markos montra une autre photo) voici Roman, ton frère biologique. Vous êtes tous les deux nés en Afrique du Sud, où vos parents ont été tués pour s'opposer au régime en place. Vous avez ensuite été envoyé dans un orphelinat où l'on vous a fait subir des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait jamais connaitre pour faire de vous des soldats surentrainés. Shepherd vous a ensuite récupéré quelques années après et gardé avec elle, donc j'imagine que c'est elle qui a complété votre entrainement…Si cette vidéo te parvient alors que tu es encore au FBI, il faut que tu saches une chose : reste près de Weller quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu n'es pas Taylor Shaw et que tu as repris son identité pour la mission, il est le seul qui puisse te protéger et t'aider à accomplir notre but. Nous avons manqué de temps avant que tu ne sois envoyée là-bas mais c'est important. Kurt Weller et l'une des rares personnes dont je suis certain qu'il ne travaille pas pour ta mère. D'ailleurs, elle a sûrement une ou plusieurs taupes dans le bureau de New York alors soit prudente ». À ce moment, Nas appuya sur pause en voyant les yeux de Jane embués de larmes.

-« Est-ce que vous êtes sûre de vouloir regarder la suite maintenant ? La journée a déjà été assez éprouvante et… », dit-elle avec une sollicitude assez inhabituelle chez elle.

-« Non…ça va aller…je veux…je veux savoir », répondit Jane alors que Tasha et Patterson assises de chaque côté d'elle l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte réconfortante. Désormais assis par terre de de manière à pouvoir pour observer l'écran et Jane en même temps, Kurt resta silencieux, luttant contre le sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Entendre qu'il était censé protéger Jane, qu'elle était censée avoir confiance en lui plus que tout, lui rappelait à quel point il avait échoué…Après une dernière hésitation, Nas relança la vidéo.

-« Peu importe ce que certaines personnes essayeront de te faire croire, où ce que tu crois toi-même si certains de tes souvenirs sont revenus, mais je t'assure que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que tu le pense. En fait tu as même loyalement servis ce pays pendant plusieurs années dans les forces spéciales, avant de rejoindre une unité clandestine de la CIA dont le nom de code était Orion. C'est là que les ennuis ont commencés. Ils t'ont mentis, ce sont servis de toi et de nos camarades pour mener leurs propres opérations illégales et s'enrichir en déstabilisant des gouvernements et en assassinant ceux qui leur résistaient. Lorsque des informations pouvant permettre de remonter à nous sont sorties dans la presse, l'Agence s'est débarrassé de ceux qui étaient encore en service. Mais toi, tu as survécu, pour revenir vers nous. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance, j'avais déjà quitté Orion quelques mois avant, et disparus de la circulation, donc la CIA ne m'a jamais retrouvé.».

Sur une table à côté de lui, Markos pris une nouvelle photo, et la regarda quelques instants en souriant doucement d'un air nostalgique avant de la tourner vers la caméra. Un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes en treillis souriaient à l'objectif en essayant de prendre des poses ridiculement viriles. Un par un, Markos pointa les visages des combattants, de gauche à droite :

-« Voici les membres des deux meilleures équipes « action » d'Orion en activité au moment…de la…dissolution du programme : Lieutenant Dan Greyers, Matelot Thomas Daniels, Maître de 3ème classe Hector Ramirez, Matelot Donald Jervis, Maître de 1ère classe Jeremy Toska, matelot Andrew Dickson ». L'homme sur la vidéo fit une petite pause, avant de commenter le visage souriant suivant, celui de la seule femme du groupe, sur lequel les regards de Jane et des agents étaient rivés : « Maître de 2ème classe Remy…Wilkerson, Matelot Edward Riggs, Maître de 3ème classe Novak Taïsek, matelot Jonas Irwin, Maître de 1ère classe Anthony Szerebko, Enseigne de vaisseau Robert McCowney ». Comme hypnotisée, Jane regarda les hommes qui avaient composés son équipe avant d'être trahis par leurs supérieurs. Certes Roman et Shepherd lui avaient parlés d'eux, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait leurs visages, autrement que mutilés dans les flashs qui lui revenaient concernant son réveil après la frappe de drone. Nas mit à nouveau la vidéo en pause pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de se remettre.

-« Donc…Wilkerson est le nom sous lequel tu t'es engagée », souffla Reade en regardant Jane avec compassion.

-« Il semblerait », répondit la brune avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

-« Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ? Lui demanda gentiment Weller.

-« Le nom me semble familier mais…il ne déclenche rien. Comme les noms et les visages de mon ancienne unité. J'espérais…j'espérais qu'ils déclenchent de nouveaux flashs mais…rien », souffla Jane d'un ton déçu. Patterson lui frotta affectueusement le dos, en disant :

-« Regarde le côté positif, maintenant tu as un nom et une identité ».

-« Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit mon vrai nom. C'est probablement une fausse identité crée par Shepherd. L'identité de quelqu'un qui, si elle n'a pas été effacée des fichiers, a certainement été déclarée morte au combat il y a des années. Cela ne va pas beaucoup m'aider », marmonna son amie en se serrant inconsciemment un peu contre elle.

-« Mais cela nous donne un point de départ. Avec ton nom nous pouvons faire des recherches. Peut-être même trouver quelqu'un en vie », essaya à son tour de la réconforter Zapata. Après quelques instants de réflexions, Jane fit signe à Nas de reprendre le visionnage.

-« Lorsque tu es revenue tu étais différente. Plus dure, plus en colère contre le gouvernement. Ta mère a exploité cette colère et ensemble vous avez conçu un plan pour exposer la corruption de ce pays. Je ne vais pas te mentir : durant cette période, tu as fait des choses dont personne ne serait fier… Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes dans le décodage de tes tatouages au moment où tu verras cette vidéo, mais chacun d'entre eux contient des indices sur des groupes criminels ou des fonctionnaires corrompus menaçants la sécurité de ce pays. Afin que cela soit crédible, nous avons dû…effacer entièrement ta mémoire pour que le FBI te fasse confiance. Je ne sais pas si il a déjà pris contact avec toi mais (Markos fouilla un instant à côté de lui, avant de sortir une autre photo) voici celui que ta mère a choisi pour être ton agent de liaison. Son nom est Oscar, et il était…ton fiancé. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Honnêtement nous nous posons encore la question…ce type est un connard fini. Tu ne dois lui faire confiance sous aucun prétexte » ! Inconsciemment, Jane se recroquevilla devant le regard mortellement sérieux de Markos, avant de se redresser en entendant sa phrase suivante :

-« Peu importe ce qu'il te racontera, tu avais changé d'avis sur le plan. En partie parce que ta conscience te travaillait, et en partie à cause de la mort d'Ethan, un autre de nos amis. Quelques semaines avant le début de la phase 1, tu as contacté anonymement une division secrète de la NSA appelée « Division Zéro ». Tu leur as ensuite donné plusieurs informations importantes, malheureusement nous avions sous-estimé l'influence de ta mère. Elle disposait d'une taupe au sein de l'unité et il s'en est fallu d'un rien que Shepherd ne découvre notre implication. Mais elle a commencé à avoir des doutes sur nous en général, et sur toi en particulier, alors nous avons dû modifier notre propre plan. Si tu regardes cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus capable de faire ma part, c'est donc à toi d'arrêter ta mère. J'étais censé t'injecter moins de ZIP, ce qui en théorie devrait te permettre de récupérer quelques-uns de tes souvenirs. Malheureusement à cause de la surveillance de Shepherd, je n'ai pas pu remplir ma part de la mission et j'ai dû t'injecter la dose prévue. Les effets de ce truc ne sont pas vraiment connus, surtout à ces dosages, mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien retrouver quelques fragments de mémoires que ne rien te rappeler du tout. Impossible de choisir lesquels non plus, et sortis de leur contexte, certains souvenirs pourront te paraître horrible…D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, je te raconte tout ça mais je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te souviendras de moi », sembla d'un coup penser Markos à voix haute. Il cligna des yeux puis reprit.

-« Ce n'est pas important. Si tu as reçu cette clé, tu sauras que tu peux me faire confiance…du moins je l'espère. Le risque majeur est que tu ne te souviennes plus de la phase 2, ce qui serait gênant pour arrêter ta mère. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle avait des soupçons sur toi après la fuite d'informations, et nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risque. À ma connaissance, seules toi et Shepherd connaissiez le détail de la phase 2, alors il te faudra ruser pour avoir des réponses. Les deux seules personnes auxquelles tu pourras te fier dans notre…organisation sont ton frère et Cade (Markos montre une nouvelle photo). Roman n'est loyal qu'à deux personnes, toi et ta mère, mais elle a sans doute profité du temps où tu étais au FBI pour l'isoler. Il faudra que tu regagnes sa confiance et que tu lui fasses prendre conscience de la personne qu'est réellement Shepherd. Cade est notre ami et il est celui qui doit te remettre cette vidéo dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ».

Markos tendit la main pour la caméra avant de sembler se raviser : « Encore une chose avant de partir. Si c'est cet enfoiré d'Oscar qui m'a tué, butte-le pour moi ! Et ne te sens pas coupable, même si il donne l'impression de tenir à toi, ce n'est qu'un égoïste manipulateur » ! Pour la première fois, la culpabilité que Jane ressentait d'avoir tué son ex-fiancé était tempérée par un sentiment de sauvage satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir vengé son ami. Instantanément, elle se sentit légèrement honteuse de ses pensées. Quel genre de personne tirait satisfaction d'avoir pris une vie ?

-« Jane, considérant ce qu'Oscar t'as fait et t'as poussé à faire, éprouver un sentiment de vengeance n'est pas inattendu », lui dit gentiment Kurt, la faisant rougir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait à nouveau parlé à voix haute.

-« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Cade a attendu tout ce temps après la mort de Markos ? Et pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer Jane avant » ? Demanda pensivement Reade.

-« Eh bien…je ne sais pas quel biais Markos avait choisi pour transmettre son message, mais il est possible que la diffusion en ai été retardé. D'après ce que nous savons ils étaient tous les deux très proches donc… », commença lentement Nas.

-« Quand il a appris la mort de Markos, croyant Jane responsable il a essayé de se venger. Et maintenant qu'il a eu le message, il se sent en partie coupable, et essaye de l'aider en suivant les volontés de Markos », termina Zapata.

-« Je suis désolée », marmonna Jane s'attirant à nouveau des regards étonnés et consternés des autres personnes présentes.

-« À propos de quoi » ? Demanda Patterson en plissant les yeux de frustration.

-« Si j'avais écouté Markos dès le début lorsqu'il est venu chez moi, tout ça ne serais jamais arrivé. J'aurais su qu'Oscar était une menace et…Mayfair serais toujours vivante et… », souffla la brune alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Jane…Arrêtes de te torturer pour rien…Markos s'est introduit chez toi après que ta mémoire ait été effacée. À cette époque, tu n'avais aucune raison de le considérer comme un allié. Et malheureusement Oscar a bien fait son travail en l'éliminant avant qu'il ne puisse t'en dire trop », réagit Tasha en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« L'agent Zapata a raison. Sans vous nous n'aurions peut-être jamais fait le lien entre les attaques préparatoires de Sandstorm. Et nous n'aurions jamais su à propos de la phase 1 », fit remarquer Nas en la regardant avec compassion. Le changement était inattendu, mais d'un autre côté elle venait d'avoir des preuves que Jane était de leur côté et qu'elle n'avait pas mérité tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

-« Mais…c'est à cause de moi que votre équipe a été frappée », répondit Jane en la regardant d'un air coupable. La douleur apparut brièvement sur le visage de l'agent de la NSA, avant que son masque impassible ne reprenne sa place.

-« J'ai moi-même une importante part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à mon équipe. Je me suis laissée aveugler par mes sentiments, et mes collègues en ont payé le prix ». L'aveux de la si secrète agent fédéral les fit tous se tortiller inconfortablement sur place. Avec ses airs froids et son obsession d'abattre Sandstorm, il était facile d'oublier qu'elle aussi avait payé cher son désir de se dresser contre Shepherd. « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais étudier la clé de plus près pour essayer de craquer le cryptage des fichiers verrouillés…Avec l'aide de l'agent Patterson. Et…je promets de vous donner toutes les informations qui vous concernent », ajouta-t-elle en voyant la brune hésiter à l'idée de se voir refuser l'accès à certains éléments de son passé. Jane hésita, puis hocha lentement la tête après avoir consulté du regard son amie.

-« D'accord, je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, intervint Kurt en voyant à quel point les évènements de la journée affectaient la brune.

-« Exact, c'est l'heure que Jane aille au lit », approuva Patterson, ignorant le regard vexé de son amie d'être ainsi infantilisée, et les ricanements de Reade et Zapata. Trop fatiguée pour lutter, Jane salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Après quelques pas, elle remarqua que Kurt et Patterson la suivaient, et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

-« Euh…que faites-vous au juste » ?

-« Après une journée pareille, hors de question que je te quitte des yeux » ! Dirent-ils avec un bel ensemble, faisant cligner de surprise les yeux de Jane.

-« Vous comptez…dormir avec moi » ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perplexe en essayant de combattre le rouge qui montait à ses joues à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Kurt. Heureusement la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et sa réaction passa inaperçue.

-« Ok…Sérieusement votre préoccupation pour Jane est généralement mignonne comme tout, mais là vous devenez juste flippants », intervint Zapata en arrivant derrière eux.

-« Mais… » commença Kurt.

-« Mais rien du tout patron. Rappelle-toi ce que nous avons dit sur l'espace personnel…Si tu veux rester, le canapé est libre. Jane n'as pas besoin de ton aide pour se mettre en pyjama », répondit fermement la Latina en le tirant vers le salon, comprenant que son amie devait se sentir un peu submergée par autant d'attention. La brune hésita quelques secondes entre le soulagement et l'envie de maudire Tasha pour son intervention, avant que Patterson n'attire son attention.

-« Pas question que je parte », dit-elle en la regardant avec défi.

-« Mais…où vas-tu dormir » ? demanda son amie perplexe. D'habitude, la blonde dormait sur le canapé, et ne venait la voir que lorsqu'un cauchemar la réveillait.

-« Avec toi. C'est un lit deux places il me semble…Je sais que tu aurais préféré un agent plus musclé et barbu, mais ce soir tu devras te contenter de moi », taquina-t-elle la brune, s'attirant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Après s'être changées, Patterson empruntant pour l'occasion l'un des joggings noirs de Jane, les deux femmes se couchèrent et l'analyste éteignit la lumière. Après quelques instants à sentir Jane remuer à côté d'elle, Patterson soupira :

-« Je ne vais pas te mordre Jane ». Devant son encouragement, la brune se déplaça lentement pour se coller contre elle, posant la tête sur son épaule alors que le bras de Patterson glissait autour de sa taille. Quelques instants après, l'amnésique avait facilement sombré dans le sommeil. Sachant Kurt dans la maison, avec sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle, elle se sentait plus aimée et en sécurité que jamais au cours des derniers mois.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je pensais à ce petit twist, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à le rendre crédible.

Quels autres secrets se cachent sur la clé ? La suite la semaine prochaine ^^

22/02/2017


	16. Chap 16 - Angoisses et sentiments

Bon, une fois encore j'ai essayé de sortir ce chapitre à une heure plus raisonnable mais trop d'idées du coup le chapitre n'a pas cessé de grandir. Voici donc le (long) chapitre 16 de _Trahisons_ , avec quelques moments mignons et d'autres un peu plus angoissants (eh oui, il faut bien varier un peu).

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous chers lecteurs, ainsi qu'à Louserie, NoNaame, Hm et Julie87pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : Ouais, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter quelque chose avec lui, car je trouve qu'après tout ce qui a été mis en place et sa survie miraculeuse, c'est un personnage qui est très sous-exploité dans la saison 2.

 **Hm** : J'aime aussi beaucoup cette idée. Je sais que tout ce que l'on sait d'elle pour l'instant dans le show montre Remi comme une personne dure et capable de tout, mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de l'idée que sa mère se sert d'elle.

 **Louserie** : Pour tout t'avouer l'idée de la clé USB m'est venue au dernier moment alors que le chapitre devait prendre une toute autre direction. Du coup j'ai dû réécrire une partie du texte pour que ça colle. Si l'idée te plaît c'est que l'effet est plutôt réussi alors ^^.

 **Julie87 :** Tiens une nouvelle fan ! Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est du Jane / Weller, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à l'intrusion de Cade chez elle, Jane apprend des choses surprenantes sur Oscar et sa mère grâce à l'ancien agent de Sandstorm. Avant de partir, celui-ci remet à Jane une clé USB, contenant une vidéo de Markos expliquant à Jane qu'elle n'était pas aussi favorable au plan de Sandstorm qu'Oscar le lui avait fait croire. En fait, c'est même tout le contraire, puisque c'est elle qui a renseigné la NSA avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Cette annonce cause un grand choc dans l'équipe, et en particulier chez Nas.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 16 – Angoisses et sentiments**

…..

.

 _Appartement de Jane_

Un mince rayon lumineux passant entre les rideaux de la chambre tira Patterson de son sommeil. Après quelques secondes, la jeune femme se rappela les évènements de la veille, et le fait d'être restée pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Jane pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs…Weller devait toujours être sur le canapé du salon. Souriant avec amusement, la blonde se rappela le regard de son amie lorsque Zapata avait chassé leur patron de la chambre sous prétexte qu'il était trop collant. Jane avait semblé à la fois rassurée que les choses n'aillent pas trop vite, et un peu en colère contre Tasha pour éloigner le séduisant directeur adjoint d'elle. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait trouver du réconfort dans sa présence, comme au tout début de leur…relation. Bien sûr il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler avant qu'ils puissent envisager une vraie histoire tous les deux, mais ils méritaient cela. Mentalement, la jeune femme se demanda combien de temps il leur faudrait pour sauter le pas. Si les petits fantasmes de Jane étaient une indication, cela arriverait peut-être même plus vite qu'ils ne le croyaient…

Sentant un poids sur son épaule gauche, Patterson tourna lentement la tête pour voir Jane pelotonnée contre elle, un air apaisé sur son visage encore meurtri. Maintenant, elle remarqua enfin qu'au cours de la nuit son amie s'était serrée encore plus près, emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes et faisant reposer son bras gauche plâtré en travers de son ventre. La situation la fit sourire. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, se réveiller dans cette position aurait pu être gênant, mais pas avec Jane. Son amie n'avait aucune arrière-pensée autre que celle d'avoir une preuve que quelqu'un tenait à elle. Observant l'air paisible de la brune contre elle, Patterson remarqua enfin ce qui lui paraissait étrange depuis quelques instants. Jane dormait. Profondément…Un coup d'œil au réveil sur la petite table de chevet lui indiqua qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Il était près de huit heures du matin, et la brune dans ses bras dormait toujours. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle venait de faire une nuit de presque 12 heures sans être réveillée par un cauchemar.

Alors que Patterson hésitait à réveiller Jane ou à la laisser dormir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et la tête de Weller passa par l'entrebâillement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant que son cerveau n'enregistre la scène adorable juste sous ses yeux. Lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, en voyant Jane pelotonnée contre Patterson et l'étreignant comme si elle était son ours en peluche.

-« Elle dort toujours » ? Chuchota-t-il pour confirmation à Patterson qui semblait, elle, bien réveillée.

-« Oui. C'est la première fois que je la vois faire une nuit complète sans se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar depuis…qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital », souffla la blonde. Elle ne dit pas que d'après ce qu'ils savaient c'était même sûrement sa première nuit complète depuis son retour de la CIA, mais l'idée flotta dans l'air. Sur une impulsion, Kurt sortit son téléphone et le pointa vers le lit.

-« Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Gronda aussi doucement que possible Patterson en lui jetant un regard scandalisé. Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre une photo d'elle et Jane en pyjama et les cheveux emmêlés quand même ?

-« Eh bien…Tasha et Reade ne me croiront pas sans preuve », ricana Weller en prenant une série de photos, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait la blonde.

-« Je te préviens, si tu montres ces photos à qui que ce soit…», marmonna l'analyste en essayant de ne pas réveiller Jane qui, avec tous ces bruits, commençait à s'agiter légèrement. Mais contre toute attente, la brune se contenta de se déplacer un peu plus près en poussant un petit soupir heureux.

-« On dirais que le réveil n'est pas pour tout de suite », remarqua Kurt à voix basse en contemplant Jane endormie. Patterson retint difficilement un ricanement joyeux en voyant avec quelle tendresse il observait la brune dormir. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il était même conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Si son amie n'avait pas autant besoin de sommeil pour récupérer, elle aurait presque eu envie de la réveiller pour observer sa réaction en voyant que Weller la regardait à son insu. Et surtout pour voir la réaction de Weller lorsqu'il serait pris sur le fait…malheureusement ses plans de vengeance pour la photo devraient attendre, elle n'était pas cruelle au point de priver Jane des quelques heures de bon sommeil qu'elle arrivait à emmagasiner.

Toutefois, un petit problème se posait. Elle était réveillée depuis un petit moment déjà, et commençait à avoir une envie vraiment pressante. Lentement, elle essaya de déplacer le bras de Jane tout en tentant de le garder bien droit pour ne pas la réveiller à cause de la douleur. La petite grimace qui apparut sur le visage de la brune lui fit cependant immédiatement arrêter son geste.

-« Un problème » ? demanda à voix basse Kurt en s'approchant du lit.

-« J'ai…besoin d'aller au toilette… », marmonna Patterson un peu gênée. « Mais je n'ose pas la bouger, son bras doit encore la faire souffrir lors des mouvements ».

-« Je vois…Malheureusement si tu veux sortir du lit, nous allons devoir la réveiller. La question est…comment la convaincre de lâcher son nouvel ours en peluche » ? Taquina Weller avec un grand sourire, s'amusant manifestement beaucoup de la situation.

-« Ah…Ah…Ah », répondit sa subordonnée et amie en imitant un rire très peu convaincant. Les vibrations durent cependant avoir un effet, car Jane remua contre son épaule.

-« Chut… », marmonna la brune sans ouvrir les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle se sentait bien, reposée même. Entendant deux rires dont l'un faisait trembler sa tête, elle consentit à ouvrir une paupière pour faire le point sur son environnement. Le premier visage qu'elle rencontra fut celui de Kurt, qui l'observait à quelques pas de son lit. L'idée que l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments, même confus, l'ait regardé dormir était assez embarrassante. Embarrassante mais aussi très plaisante. Puis, remarquant qu'elle était serrée contre quelque chose de doux et chaud, elle pivota un peu la tête rencontrant le visage souriant de Patterson à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Salut », dit la blonde en se retenant de rire en remarquant l'air gêné de son amie lorsqu'elle prit consciente de leur proximité. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment, besoin d'aller aux toilettes ».

-« Oh euh…ok », marmonna la brune, sans pour autant la lâcher.

-« Jane, si tu ne lâches pas ton ours en peluche, elle ne peut pas sortir du lit », lui dit gentiment Kurt avec amusement. Encore mal réveillée, la brune le regardant un instant sans comprendre, passant de son visage souriant à celui un peu vexé de Patterson. Du coin de l'œil elle crut même voir son amie tirer la langue à Kurt, avant de se dire qu'elle avait dû se tromper à cause de son état semi-éveillé. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, son cerveau assimila enfin la situation. À regret, elle libéra Patterson de son étreinte et la jeune femme fila hors de la chambre.

-« Comment te sens-tu » ?

-« Reposée »…dit lentement Jane en replaçant la tête sur son oreiller mais en continuant à regarder Kurt qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se déplacer.

-« Eh bien, c'est assez logique après une douzaine d'heures de sommeil » répondit gentiment Weller, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de la brune.

-« 12 heures » ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête pour regarder le réveil et vérifier qu'il disait vrai. Les chiffres clignotant sur l'appareil le lui confirmèrent. Elle venait réellement de dormir une demi-journée d'une traite…C'était plus que ses deux dernières nuits réunies…Ce qui voulait dire…pas un seul cauchemar de toute la nuit…Toujours souriant légèrement, Kurt observa Jane essayer de se faire à l'idée. Considérant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin pu bénéficier d'une vraie nuit de repos. Patterson avait décidément un effet très positif sur elle.

Lorsque la blonde revint dans la chambre, Jane se redressa sur le lit et jeta les bras autour d'elle.

-« Merci », souffla-t-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre la jeune femme.

-« Euh…aucun problème », répondit son amie en la regardant, perplexe.

-« Pour lui avoir servi d'ours en peluche et sa nuit sans cauchemar », précisa Kurt en se faisant la réflexion que Jane avait l'air beaucoup plus câline depuis quelques jours. Mentalement il se fit une note pour aborder le sujet avec Borden. La situation ne le gênait pas en elle-même, mais il craignait que ce soit un signe montrant que Jane cherchait à compenser quelque chose. À regret, il interrompit l'adorable scène devant lui en se raclant la gorge.

-« Si tu as terminé avec Patty l'ourson, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ». Sa déclaration entraina un couinement vexé de Patterson, alors que Jane relevait la tête vers lui, perplexe.

-« Patty l'ourson ? Petit-déjeuner » ?

-« C'est une mauvaise tentative de blague par rapport au personnage d'un dessin animé pour enfant, Winnie l'ourson. Il est très populaire, alors ils en ont faits de nombreux produits dérivés, notamment beaucoup de peluches. Ce qui fait que plein de petits enfants dorment la nuit avec Winnie l'ourson dans leur bras, en guise de doudou », grommela Patterson.

-« Et toi, tu t'es servie de Patterson comme d'un ours en peluche pour dormir cette nuit…et j'ai des photos qui le prouvent », expliqua Kurt d'un ton très sérieux. Mais le tressautement au coin de ses lèvres indiquait à quel point il se retenait de rire devant son expression.

-« Des photos » ? Bégaya Jane en rougissant. Si Tasha les voyaient, elle n'aurait plus une seconde de tranquillité…Même si à la réflexion, elle préférait mille fois subir quelques plaisanteries sur sa récente addiction aux câlins que le traitement que la Latina lui avait subir ces derniers temps.

-« Tu sais que je pourrais pirater ton téléphone pour tout effacer patron », grommela l'analyste en croisant les bras.

-« Possible…dommage que je les ai déjà envoyées à quelqu'un », répondit Weller en quittant la pièce. Patterson et Jane échangèrent un regard surpris et un peu inquiet, avant que la blonde ne se précipite à la suite de son patron.

-« Comment ça déjà envoyées ? À qui ? Kurt Weller revient ici », cria la jeune femme en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Jane suivit avec un petit temps de retard, secouant la tête avec amusement en entendant son amie menacer son patron, et trouvant l'animation de sa maison étrangement réconfortante. Bien plus en tout cas que le silence absolu qui y régnait lorsqu'elle était seule. Arrivée dans le salon, elle remarqua que Kurt s'affairait en cuisine alors que Patterson se tenait assise devant le comptoir séparant les deux pièces, maugréant toujours après lui. S'asseyant lentement à côté de son amie, Jane réalisa enfin ce qui l'étonnait. Ses placards étaient toujours quasi vides habituellement, tout comme son réfrigérateur. Depuis son retour de la CIA, elle n'avait généralement pas beaucoup d'appétit, surtout le matin. Et depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital à chaque fois que quelqu'un de l'équipe venait lui tenir compagnie chez elle, ils achetaient des plats à emporter. C'était donc parfaitement surprenant que Kurt ait trouvé de quoi cuisiner.

-« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça » ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Weller poser devant elle et Patterson des assiettes remplies d'œufs brouillés et de bacon croustillant. Avec un bruit sec, le pain qu'il avait mis à toaster jaillit du grille-pain et il déposa une tranche à côté de chaque assiette avant de répondre :

-« Dans le frigo ». Sa réponse fut ponctuée d'un petit sourire narquois et la brune roulant des yeux, résistant difficilement à l'envie de se pencher pour le frapper sur l'épaule. À côté d'elle, Patterson sourit pour elle-même en regardant leur interaction, consciente que Weller essayait de faire réagir Jane juste par plaisir.

-« Très drôle. Mon frigo est vide », marmonna la brune.

-« Plus maintenant. J'ai eu le temps d'aller faire quelques courses après m'être levé. D'ailleurs…Il faudra que nous abordions le sujet de tes habitudes alimentaires récentes. Tu ne pourras pas guérir correctement si tu ne t'alimente pas suffisamment », répondit Weller, cette fois-ci mortellement sérieux.

-« Je vais bien », répondit aussitôt Jane en se tassant un peu sur elle-même. Kurt fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Patterson, qui posa sa fourchette.

-« Jane…Nous savons que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le prétend. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de cacher tes faiblesses » dit-elle gentiment en se penchant pour lui frotter le bras. La brune marmonna quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer, mais accepta de prendre sa propre fourchette.

-« Mange à ton rythme », lui dit Kurt pour l'encourager.

-« D'accord, mais personne ne me force si je dis que je n'ai plus faim », contesta immédiatement Jane en relevant les yeux vers lui. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard, trouvant encourageant qu'elle marchande au lieu de se braquer directement, avant de hocher la tête en accord. Après quelques minutes, la brune tatouée avait réussi à avaler presque tous ses œufs, ainsi qu'un quart de morceau de pain et un peu de bacon.

-« Terminé », annonça-t-elle en poussant son assiette. Kurt et Patterson sourirent à son effort, avant que la blonde ne pose plusieurs comprimés et un verre de jus d'orange devant elle.

-« Un dernier petit effort », l'encouragea-t-elle. Docilement, Jane avala ses médicaments, avant de bailler longuement.

-« Est-ce que tu veux retourner te coucher » ? demanda son amie.

-« Non, je veux aller au bureau », répondit la brune en secouant la tête avec un empressement étrange si l'on considérait ce qu'il c'était passé lors de sa dernière visite.

-« Jane » commença Kurt d'un ton inquiet. Après les évènements de la veille il ne voulait rien d'autre que la laisser ici en sécurité. Mais d'un autre côté, Cade avait réussi à pénétrer dans ce qui était censé être une maison sûre, sous la garde de deux agents qui plus est…En y réfléchissant, elle serait plus en sécurité avec eux, là où ils pouvaient l'avoir tout le temps en visuel.

-« Je veux venir avec vous », dit à nouveau Jane d'un ton plus insistant. « Nas a ma clé…et je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dessus ». Effectivement, connaissant Nas, elle avait dû arriver tôt ce matin pour commencer le décodage. Et Jane avait attendue tellement longtemps pour avoir des réponses sur son passé, qu'il était facile de comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion. Après tout, elle n'avait probablement qu'une confiance encore limitée en l'agent de la NSA, et craignait sans doute que la femme ne retienne des informations. Semblant être parvenue à la même conclusion, Patterson hocha discrètement la tête.

-« D'accord », céda Kurt. « Mais…au moindre problème je te fais reconduire ici », dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Après une hésitation, Jane donna à contrecœur son accord.

-« Je propose de passer par le garage pour éviter de croiser trop de monde », intervint Patterson en regardant son amie d'un air préoccupé. Son raidissement montra qu'elle avait négligé le fait qu'elle serait obligée de croiser à nouveau un grand nombre d'agents. Après sa crise de la veille, cela pourrait être assez embarrassant considérant à quel point elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais l'hésitation de Jane ne dura pas, son désir de réponse plus fort que ses craintes, pour le moment en tout cas.

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI, une heure plus tard._

Après que Jane et Kurt se soient préparés, l'agent étant passé prendre quelques affaires chez lui en revenant des courses, ils firent un arrêt chez Patterson pour lui permettre de se changer. Les agents Monroe et Calligan quant à eux avaient été renvoyés chez eux se reposer, puisque Jane allait passer la journée dans les locaux du FBI entourée par l'équipe.

Suivant le plan de Patterson, ils passèrent par le garage puis l'ascenseur secondaire, avant de prendre les escaliers pour éviter la cohue de l'open-space. Pendant que Kurt se rendait dans son bureau régler quelques détails et traiter la paperasse qui semblait s'accumuler sans cesse, Patterson et Jane se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Nas. Elles trouvèrent la femme penchée sur sa table d'affichage, se massant les tempes, manifestement frustrée.

-« Bonjour, un problème avec le code » ? Demanda Patterson faisant se retourner l'agent de la NSA vers elles.

-« Bonjour…Jane ? Vous êtes sûre d'être en état de travailler » ? fit Nas en regardant la brune tatouée surprise.

-« Elle ne travaille pas », intervint Patterson en voyant Jane ouvrir la bouche. « Elle a seulement le droit de rester assise tranquillement en regardant les fichiers non cryptés. Aucuns efforts autorisés ». Nas leva un sourcil amusé en voyant l'air un peu vexé sur le visage de Jane, qui n'appréciait pas trop d'être freinée ainsi.

-« Je vois…ce qui me fait penser… ». La femme tendit une tablette à Jane, qui la prit avec un regard interrogatif. « C'est l'une des vidéos non cryptées. Il s'agit d'un message…personnel de Markos », précisa Nas semblant étrangement gênée. Échangeant un regard perplexe, Patterson et Jane se concentrèrent ensuite sur les paroles de l'agent de la NSA. Très vite, l'esprit de Jane se perdit au milieu des explications techniques alors que les deux spécialistes discutaient de la meilleure manière de briser le code. Son téléphone bourdonnant dans sa poche, elle lut le message de Tasha, et sortit de la salle, laissant les deux femmes occupées ne remarquant pas son départ.

Elle rejoignit Zapata dans le laboratoire de Patterson, où se trouvait également Allie. Après un échange de salutations, l'US Marshal regarda autour d'elle.

-« Patty l'ourson n'est pas là » ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, faisant éclater de rire Zapata et geler Jane sur place.

-« C'est à toi que Kurt a envoyé la photo », comprit-elle en gémissant, alors que Tasha trépignait à côté d'elle.

-« Quelle photo ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom » ? Allie sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour lui montrer l'objet du délit, alors que Jane rougissait. Zapata observa attentivement l'image, avec une Jane blottie contre une Patterson manifestement mal réveillée et les cheveux ébouriffés, et l'étreignant avec vigueur.

-« Vous êtes adorable toutes les deux », sourit-elle gentiment à Jane, avant de se retourner vers Patterson qui venait d'entrer dans le labo complétement essoufflée, à l'instant où Allie lui transférait l'image.

-« Jane ! Ne me refais jamais ça » !

-« Doucement Patty l'ourson…Quel est le problème » ? Lui demanda Zapata en ricanant.

-« Le problème c'est que je quitte Jane des yeux deux secondes pour essayer de décoder la clé et qu'elle disparait sans prévenir. Pire qu'un enfant de quatre ans…», maugréa Patterson, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose : « Comment m'as-tu appelé » ?

-« Désolé », marmonna Jane en baissant la tête, attristée d'avoir inquiété inutilement son amie. « Et elle t'a appelé par ton nouveau surnom, parce qu'Allie lui a montré la photo que Kurt a pris de nous deux ce matin ».

-« Effacez-la » ! Exigea immédiatement la blonde en leur jetant son regard le plus suppliant alors que Tasha brandissait la photo sous son nez en guise de preuve.

-« Désolé mais non, vous êtes toutes les deux beaucoup trop adorables dessus. Et puis Reade ne l'a pas encore vu », ajouta malicieusement Allie.

-« Borden non plus », appuya Tasha faisant soupirer la blonde.

-« Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour la garder pour vous » ? Demanda-t-elle. Jane observa le marchandage en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de montrer la photo à tout le monde, mais l'insistance de Patterson à la supprimer était étrange. Avait-elle honte d'être en photo avec elle ?

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à la faire disparaitre » ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie d'un ton neutre, pour cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cette idée.

-« Tu plaisantes ? Regarde cette horreur » ! Absorbée par l'image, la blonde ne remarqua pas l'air à la fois blessé et vexé qui traversa le visage de Jane, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque impassible. Allie par contre ne manqua pas la scène, et plissa les yeux en se demandant si elle devait intervenir. Heureusement, bien qu'inconsciente de l'effet que ses paroles involontaires avaient eu sur Jane, Patterson poursuivit : « Je ne ressemble à rien » ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Zapata et en zoomant. D'abord perplexe, Jane remarqua que son amie était focalisée sur ses cheveux blonds en désordre, et qu'ayant oublié de se démaquillée avant de dormir, une petite trainée de mascara avait coulée sur sa joue gauche. Avec un sourire soulagé elle tapota gentiment le dos de Patterson en signe de soutien, alors qu'Allie plissait davantage les yeux en voyant sa réaction. Elle choisit pourtant de ne pas commenter, d'autant que Patterson s'était tournée vers elle.

-« Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui au fait » ?

-« J'ai ramené notre nouveau meilleur ami. Il négocie un faux accord avec Kurt ».

-« Un faux accord » ? Demanda Jane

-« Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir un procureur et lui dire qu'en échange d'une meilleure cellule Rich va nous aider à cambrioler un centre de stockage de données de la CIA pour t'aider », lui fit remarquer gentiment l'US Marshal. « Alors il nous donne quelques noms de hackers du Dark Web, de manière à pouvoir faire un accord officiel ».

-« C'est logique je suppose », marmonna Jane avant de se souvenir de la tablette qu'elle tenait à la main.

-« Il y a quoi là-dessus » ? Lui demanda Tasha curieuse.

-« Une vidéo de Markos que m'a donné Nas. Mais…elle avait l'air gênée en le faisant ».

-« Markos…celui qui est mort dans ton appartement » ? Demanda Allie perplexe. Jane hocha la tête, et commença à lui raconter la visite surprise qu'elle avait reçu la veille au soir.

-« Wow. Heureusement que ce type n'en avait pas après toi… », constata Allie en plaignant mentalement la brune en face d'elle. La pauvre ne semblait même pas pouvoir attraper une pause chez elle… Après une hésitation, Jane alluma l'appareil, et lança le fichier qui se trouvait sur l'écran d'accueil pendant que les trois agents se regroupaient par curiosité autour d'elle.

-« Eh » ! fit le visage souriant de Markos. « Tu le verras sûrement en analysant le contenu, mais sur cette clé se trouve l'emplacement de quelques caches de notre ancien groupe, contenant argent, armes, munitions, faux papiers, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour mener des opérations clandestines. L'un des fichiers contient les codes pour désactiver les alarmes ou passer les portes sécurisées. Je ne sais toutefois pas combien seront exploitables étant donné que si je suis mort c'est que ta mère ne me faisait plus confiance. Impossible donc de dire quels emplacements auront été abandonnés, toutefois, si jamais les choses tournent mal avec le FBI, tu pourras toujours utiliser celles que j'ai mises en rouge dans la liste pour attendre que les choses se tassent. Ce sont celles que ta mère n'utilise plus, mais je les aie réapprovisionnées après que ta mémoire ait été effacée, donc elles sont relativement sûres ». Jane sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que même après son départ, Markos avait envisagé toutes les éventualités. Et qu'il continuait à veiller sur elle, même mort.

« Mais je doute que tu en auras besoin. Tu es douée pour gagner la confiance des gens et je suis sûr que ta nouvelle équipe te protégera lorsqu'ils comprendront à quel point tu peux leur être utile ». Cette fois-ci Tasha et Patterson baissèrent honteusement les yeux en se rappelant la façon dont ils avaient abandonnées Jane aux mains de la CIA après son arrestation. Le ton joyeux de Markos attira cependant à nouveau bien vite leur attention sur l'écran. Immédiatement, Jane éprouva un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le large sourire qui fleurit sur le visage barbu de son ami. « Au fait…ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière dont tu regardais Weller pendant la phase de reconnaissance. Je sais que tu le trouve attirant, alors un petit conseil : si tu conclues avec monsieur le Super Agent, arrange toi pour trouver un coin tranquille. Tu es du genre bruyante pendant l'acte, comme la moitié de notre baraquement pouvait en témoigner vu le nombre de fois où tu nous as empêché de dormir au retour d'une mission, alors ce serait dommage que tes voisins portent plainte pour tapage nocturne ». Après avoir éclaté de rire, Markos fit un clin d'œil à la caméra avant de la couper.

Jane restant figée un instant par le choc, avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement pendant qu'Allie et Tasha éclataient de rire. Plus compréhensive, Patterson lui frotta le dos pour lui montrer son soutien, mais dû pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire aussi.

-« Aucune chance de vous convaincre que cette vidéo n'a jamais existée » ? Demanda la brune d'une petite voix en osant enfin lever les yeux vers elles.

-« Désolé ma belle, mais c'est un potin beaucoup trop croustillant pour être ignoré », lui répondit joyeusement Zapata en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Après une seconde de crispation, Jane accepta l'étreinte sans protester, mais leva tout de même des yeux de chiens battus vers Tasha et Allie.

-« Dommage pour toi, mais ça ne marchera pas sur nous », sourit Allie.

-« Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer », marmonna Jane en réponse, en haussant les épaules.

-« Et donc…comme ça tu craquais déjà pour notre grand chef avant » ? Taquina Zapata. La brune se raidit immédiatement contre elle.

-« Je…je ne sais pas. C'est ce que dis Markos…mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste me faire une blague » ? Dit-elle, semblant davantage se parler à elle-même que répondre à la question.

-« Je ne pense pas », répondit doucement Allie en s'approchant à son tour. « Pour n'importe qui d'un peu observateur, c'est évident que tu as des sentiments pour Kurt ». La tête de Jane se tourna si vite vers elle qu'elles crurent presque entendre son cou craquer.

-« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », marmonna nerveusement la brune en essayant de contrôler le rouge qui montait à ses joues.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Le patron est assez craquant dans son genre », intervint Zapata :

-« Tasha » ! protesta Patterson.

-« Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité…C'est évident qu'il y a un truc entre eux » !

-« Même si c'était vrai…il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous…pas après ce que j'ai fait », murmura tristement Jane les yeux perdus dans le vague, faisant froncer les sourcils des agents dans la pièce.

-« Jane…tu n'es pas responsable de tout. Oscar t'as manipulé pour suivre les ordres de ta mère », essaya de la réconforter Patterson.

-« Et je l'ai fait », lui rappela son amie les larmes aux yeux.

-« Parce que tu ne savais rien de leurs vrais objectifs », objecta immédiatement Allie, avant de décider de tenter une autre approche. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as déjà refusé de suivre un de leurs ordres » ? Jane la regarda étonnée. Pourquoi est-ce que l'US Marshal se montrait si compréhensive avec elle ? Elle avait probablement indirectement brisé son couple avec Kurt. Et à cause du plan qu'elle avait initié, sa mère pouvait très bien décider de s'en prendre à elle et au bébé pour forcer Kurt à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Peu importait qu'elle ait changé d'avis ensuite, l'idée de départ venait d'elle. Sauf si…Elle devait lui montrer quel genre de personne elle était. La forcer à s'éloigner d'elle pour sa sécurité et celle de son bébé…

-« Oui…je devais te…forcer à rompre avec Kurt », avoua-t-elle douloureusement, les mots sortants difficilement de sa bouche malgré sa volonté de ne plus garder de secrets. Le sourire compréhensif d'Allison disparu en un instant, remplacé par un air perplexe.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Il voulait que ce soit…moi qui soit proche de Kurt. Même si j'ignore pour quelle raison », souffla Jane en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais tu n'as rien fait… », dit pensivement Allie en essayant de croiser son regard. Mais la brune l'esquiva et haussa les épaules. Du peu qu'elle savait d'elle, la jeune femme ne lui donnait pourtant pas l'impression d'être une briseuse de couple.

-« Non…vous aviez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux que…je ne pouvais pas faire ça », dit Jane en essayant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Peu importe à quel point cela lui avait fait mal de voir Kurt avec une autre. Mais au final, sa volonté d'essayer de rester éloignée de lui n'avait été qu'une pathétique tentative de rébellion. Parce qu'elle en avait fait juste assez pour nuire à l'équipe, et que sa vie devienne un enfer. Patterson et Tasha la regardèrent attristées, voulant la réconforter, mais comprenant en même temps que c'était quelque chose qu'Allie devait régler avec leur amie.

-« Jane…je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de notre rupture. En fait, c'est moi qui ai remarqué la façon dont Kurt te regardais et qui lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être un second choix mais tu le connais maintenant, il est toujours un peu lent pour certaine choses », ajouta Allie avec un peu de malice. Malgré elle, Jane sourit légèrement à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver Kurt têtu.

-« Mais du coup…comment as-tu fait pour désobéir sans qu'Oscar n'informe Shepherd » ? Demanda Tasha.

-« Oscar…n'était pas vraiment d'accord…avec cette idée non plus », répondit Jane en se tortillant sur place, hésitant à avouer la vérité à ses amies. Son incertitude ne passa pas inaperçue, et les trois jeunes femmes avec elle se demandèrent quels secrets la brune cachait encore par peur de leur réaction.

-« Jane, est-ce que…Oscar t'a fait du mal quand tu as refusé d'obéir » ? Demanda doucement Patterson. Elle remarqua les épaules de la jeune femme se raidirent, mais interpréta mal sa réaction.

-« Pas exactement…Je… », la brune s'arrêta quelques secondes pour rassembler son courage, s'apprêtant à leur livrer l'un de ses derniers secrets, le plus honteux, comme preuve qu'elle ne voulait plus rien leur cacher. « J'aicouchéavecoscar », marmonna Jane très rapidement en rougissant de honte de son aveu.

-« Tu peux répéter plus lentement ? Je crois avoir compris Oscar, mais c'est à peu près tout », lui dit Zapata en plissant les yeux perplexe.

-« J'ai dit que je…j'ai…couché…avec Oscar », répéta Jane en rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant à un déferlement de reproches après avoir entendu les halètements choqués de ses amies.

-« Eh bien c'est…inattendu », commenta tranquillement Allie. Son aveu coûtait manifestement beaucoup à Jane, mais elle réservait son jugement pour le moment où elle aurait tous les éléments en main.

-« Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé » ? Demanda Patterson avec un regard sympathique. Connaissant Jane, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples qu'elles le paraissaient.

-« Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de faire rompre Allie et Kurt pour ensuite me rapprocher de lui…je l'ai envoyé balader. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas cette idée et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire son sale travail. Et il m'a répondu que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Qu'il avait encore des…sentiments pour moi…Ensuite…il m'a embrassé… ».

-« Ok…et comment est-ce que vous êtes venus aux jeux d'adultes » ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle redoutait, Tasha n'avait pas l'air en colère contre elle. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas l'air ravie non plus, mais n'était pas pour autant hostile. Juste…curieuse et un peu déçue face à son mauvais choix.

-« À cette époque j'avais quelques flashs de…lui et moi, alors je voulais voir si je pouvais…en déclencher d'autres…Donc je l'ai embrassé en retour. Je me rappelais lui rendre la bague et rompre nos fiançailles. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause de…ma mission…mais maintenant…d'après ce qu'a dit Markos j'avais peut-être une autre raison de le faire. Et pris par l'instant…nous nous sommes tous les deux laissés un peu emporter et… »

-« Et tu as couché avec lui » compléta Patterson en s'approchant pour lui frotter le dos afin de la réconforter après ce douloureux aveu. À sa grande surprise, elle sentit Jane se tendre, ce qui était l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Étonnée, elle leva la tête, pour voir que les yeux de son amie étaient rivés vers la porte. Suivant son regard, elle remarqua Weller figé à l'entrée, l'air impassible. Priant mentalement pour qu'il vienne seulement d'arriver et n'ait pas entendu leur conversation, la blonde se força à prendre un ton joyeux.

-« Eh patron, quoi de neuf » ?

-« Nas a trouvé quelque chose sur la clé, cela devrait vous intéresser…surtout toi », ajouta le directeur adjoint en regardant Jane. La brune se tenait complétement figée devant les yeux bleus perçant qui la fixaient.

-« Ok, le temps de finir un truc entre filles et nous arrivons », répondit Patterson avec un sourire crispé pour détourner l'attention de son chef de la brune. Weller hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

-« Merde », souffla Tasha après son départ. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu le début de cette conversation…».

-« Je ne pense pas, il aurait sûrement réagit dans le cas contraire », soupira Patterson en regardant les yeux pleins d'espoirs de Jane. Allie de son côté ne dit rien, sachant que Kurt était tout à fait capable d'avoir joué les ignorants pour se laisser le temps de traiter l'information en privé. Remarquant l'air inquiet de la brune, elle ne voulut cependant pas briser ses espoirs en expliquant son intuition.

-« Revenons à notre petit problème…J'imagine que tu te sens coupable d'avoir couché avec Oscar… » dit Tasha. Jane se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête en réponse, et sembla essayer de se faire encore plus petite sur la chaise où elle venait de prendre place.

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème », intervint Allie. « De ce que nous savons de lui Oscar a très bien pu te manipuler en te rappelant vos moments ensembles pour te convaincre de suivre ses directives ».

-« Mais…j'ai aimé…ce que nous avons fait », avoua Jane dans un murmure en rougissant furieusement, même si il était évident qu'elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à eux.

-« Jane…tu es une femme adulte avec des besoins…Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un peu de plaisir », essaya de la déculpabiliser gentiment Patterson avant d'être coupée par Zapata.

-« Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que ce connard a profité de la vulnérabilité de Jane pour avoir ce qu'il voulait », gronda la Latina, étonnant Jane qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi protectrice. Au contraire, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que la jeune femme se retourne contre elle et ses mauvais choix.

-« Je suis d'accord », ajouta Allie. « À ce moment-là j'imagine que tu étais complétement perdue, et Oscar représentait le seul lien tangible avec ton passé d'adulte. Tu te rappelais avoir été fiancée avec lui, il y avait eu des sentiments entre vous… Peu importe ce que pensait Kurt à l'époque, le fait est que tu n'avais pas de souvenirs d'être Taylor Shaw, donc tu as dû te raccrocher à ceux que tu avais retrouvés. Si en plus tu te souvenais de l'époque où vous étiez ensemble…Oscar n'a pas dû avoir trop de mal à utiliser tes sentiments contre toi. Tout le monde a envie d'être aimé, et il t'a donné ce petit moment où tu t'es sentie unique ». Jane la regarda stupéfaite de sa perspicacité :

-« C'est ça…Je sais que, étant donné…qu'il avait menacé Kurt et l'équipe…je n'aurais pas dû le faire…mais…une partie de moi en avait envie…À cette époque, je pensais que je ne pourrais pas être avec Kurt et…c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un…qui s'intéressait à moi… », approuva la brune en regardant à nouveau dans le vague.

-« Wow, ils vous donnent des cours de psychologie chez les Marshals » ? Demanda Tasha un peu vexée qu'Allison ait si rapidement cernée Jane alors qu'elle et Patterson avaient parfois du mal à comprendre ses réactions.

-« Peu importe », coupa Patterson. « Le point est que ce qui est fait est fait. Et de toute façon, continuer à te sentir coupable d'avoir couché avec Oscar ne serviras qu'à te faire plus de mal ».

-« Mais il vous a menacé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance » !

-« Jane, tout le monde fait des erreurs…L'important c'est d'en tirer des leçons. Mais ressasser le passé ne te permettra pas de le changer. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois juste accepter et passer à autre chose », expliqua patiemment Patterson.

-« Mais…s'il n'a pas entendu, comment dois-je le dire à Kurt » ?

-« Euh…ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée », marmonna Tasha en secouant la tête. « Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le savoir… ».

-« Mais…je croyais que je ne devais plus garder de secrets » ? Souffla Jane étonnée. Allie, Patterson et Tasha se regardèrent un instant, avant que Zapata ne reprenne la parole :

-« J'imagine que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi vu…ce que je t'ai reproché à ton retour…mais certaines choses sont parfois mieux cachées pour protéger ceux que nous aimons… ». Jane la regarda un moment, essayant de comprendre si Tasha l'encourageait à garder son secret ou à mentir pour ne pas blesser Kurt.

-« Sur une note plus joyeuse, est-ce que Kurt t'a parlé de la fête pour le bébé » ? Demanda Allie en souriant gentiment pour la distraire, frottant inconsciemment son ventre.

-« Non…»

-« Oh…il nous a invité hier, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cade, il a dû oublier de t'en parler », lui dit Patterson avec un sourire rassurant. « Ou il ne te veut simplement pas dans sa vie et dans celle de son enfant à naître », souffla pernicieusement la petite voix dans sa tête.

-« Peu importe, moi je t'invite », trancha Allie d'un ton catégorique. « Maintenant nous devrions aller voir ce qu'ils ont trouvés…Part devant j'ai un petit détail administratif à régler avec Zapata et Patterson…Tu sais, des trucs d'agents », ajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Jane sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais ne voulait pas se lancer dans une querelle avec Allison, surtout alors qu'elle était si compréhensive avec elle. Elle prit donc la direction du bureau de Nas, alors que l'US Marshal se tournait vers les agents du FBI.

-« Tu n'as aucun détail administratif à régler avec nous… », comprit Patterson en voyant son air soudain sérieux.

-« Non…Écoutez, je ne veux pas donner l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…vous devez être plus prudentes avec Jane…Et aussi insister pour qu'elle voit votre psychologue plus souvent ».

-« Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour l'aider » ! Protesta Patterson un peu vexée que la jeune femme face à elle sous-entende le contraire.

-« Je sais, mais elle semble beaucoup plus émotive que dans mon souvenir. Est-ce que tu as remarqué sa réaction lorsque tu as voulus effacer la photo » ?

-« Non… », avoua un peu honteusement la blonde en plissant les yeux.

-« Moi si…elle croyait sincèrement que tu regrettais d'être en photo avec elle. Heureusement tu as tout de suite ajouté que c'était ton image qui te dérangeait ».

-« Oh », murmura Patterson, peinée à l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir, même involontairement son amie.

-« J'imagine que ce doit être difficile pour vous de sans arrêt faire attention, mais de ce que j'ai vu elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'estime pour elle-même. Alors la moindre critique peut avoir un effet violent sur elle. Et même si il est sûrement prêt à l'aider…eh bien pour être gentille disons que Kurt manque un peu de délicatesse et de subtilité quand il est question de sentiments ».

-« Ouais…j'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas entendu qu'elle a couché avec Oscar », marmonna Zapata. Alors que les trois agents sortaient à leur tour du laboratoire, elles virent passer en sens inverse Jane en larme.

-« Jane » ! S'écria Patterson consternée. La brune la regarda un instant, avant que ses larmes ne redoublent. La jeune analyste cru entendre « il me déteste », avant que Jane ne prenne la fuite vers un bureau inoccupé.

-« Putain Kurt », gronda Allie en secouant la tête, comprenant que non seulement Weller avait dû entendre, mais qu'en plus il n'avait pas été tendre avec Jane malgré son état. À côté d'elle, les yeux de Zapata se plissèrent de colère, et la jeune Latina partit comme une furie vers le bureau de Nas. Secouant la tête de dépit, Allison la suivit pendant que Patterson s'élançait à la poursuite de son amie.

….

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, avec Jane._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jane se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Nas. Elle mourrait littéralement d'envie de savoir ce que la femme de la NSA avait pu découvrir sur la clé, mais craignait en même temps d'affronter Kurt. Lorsqu'elle avait soulagé sa conscience auprès de Patterson, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit à la porte. Et son instinct lui disait que les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer.

Remarquant la porte du bureau légèrement ouverte, elle s'approcha avant de s'immobiliser en entendant la voix de Kurt :

-« Je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle ». Les mots la frappèrent comme un coup de fouet et la brune resta figée par le choc. En voyant Kurt si protecteur avec elle ces derniers jours, elle avait commencé à espérer que…peut-être…ils pourraient mettre leurs différends de côté. Que peut-être il lui pardonnerait ses erreurs. Après tout, il avait même promis de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée…une fois de plus.

La voix de Nas retentit de manière indistincte, mais la réponse de Kurt acheva de détruire les espoirs de Jane :

-« Et maintenant elle dit qu'elle a couché avec ce type…ça me rend malade… ». Cette fois-ci c'en était trop pour elle, et la brune sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors il avait tout entendu finalement…Et comme elle le craignait ses belles promesses n'avaient pas résistées à la nouvelle de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Oscar. Cette fois-ci, il était clair qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin heureuse pour les gens comme elle…

Faisant demi-tour, elle percuta accidentellement un jeune agent qui venait en sens inverse, et qui sous l'impact heurta le système d'ouverture de la porte. Kurt et Nas se tournèrent vers le bruit, et la dernière vision qu'ils eurent de Jane fut celle des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, alors que la brune partait à grands pas en ignorant les excuses du jeune homme. Weller resta figé un instant avant de s'avancer vers la porte, pendant que Nas assurait l'agent junior qu'il n'était pas responsable de la réaction de Jane.

D'un coup, une Zapata furieuse entra dans le bureau, le poussant violemment contre un mur, alors qu'Allie entrait derrière elle, manifestement tout aussi en colère.

-« Putain patron, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu » ?! Cria la Latina.

-« Sérieusement Kurt, est-ce que tu avais besoin d'être aussi cruel ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça lui a coûté de nous raconter tour ça…» ? Enchaina Allison en lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit frissonner.

-« Mais, je n'ai… »

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Jane a réagi comme ça » ?! Gronda Tasha en le foudroyant du regard. Lentement, Kurt commença à comprendre et murmura « elle m'a entendu », avant que Nas ne prenne la parole.

-« Écoutez, tout ceci n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu…»

…

.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, avec Kurt._

D'un pas mécanique, le directeur adjoint du FBI retourna vers le bureau de Nas, les brides de la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

-« Alors, est-ce que vous avez parlé à Jane de la fête pour le bébé » ? lui demanda distraitement l'agent de la NSA en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier pour tenter de percer le cryptage de l'une des vidéos. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle releva la tête pour trouver Weller regarda dans le vague.

-« Un problème ? Vous savez…je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais si vous invitez toute l'équipe mais pas elle, Jane va vraiment se sentir exclue et en souffrir ».

-« Je sais…je…je n'arrive pas à lui demander », avoua Kurt manifestement ailleurs.

-« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau » ?

-« Moi oui. Mais elle, pourquoi me ferait-elle confiance à nouveau ? Lorsqu'elle est revenue après avoir été torturée des mois par ce taré de Keaton, vous savez quelle est l'une des premières choses qu'elle a entendue de ma bouche » ? Devant le hochement de tête négatif de la femme, il dit : « Je supporte à peine d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle ».

-« C'est…assez rude » convint Nas en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et maintenant elle dit qu'elle a couché avec ce type…ça me rend malade… » soupira Kurt. « Nous savons qu'Oscar l'a manipulé pour qu'elle obéisse à Sandstorm, mais penser qu'il a réussi à la mettre dans son lit en jouant avec ses émotions…ça me rend fou de rage » ! Alors que Nas ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et ils se trouvèrent face à un agent balbutiant des excuses devant une Jane en larme.

…

.

 _Temps présent, bureau de Nas_

Un peu calmées par les explications de l'agent de la NSA, Allie et Tasha arrêtèrent de foudroyer Kurt du regard.

-« Manifestement, Jane n'a entendu qu'une partie de la conversation. Et sans doute pas la bonne…», soupira Allie avec compassion.

-« Attend, ça veut dire que… », commença Kurt.

-« Elle pense que tu la déteste patron », approuva sombrement Zapata.

-« Où est-elle » ?! Exigea Weller les mâchoires serrées.

-« La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, elle partait en pleurant du côté du bureau de Patterson » le renseigna Tasha. Regardant son ex petit-ami partir à grand pas, Allie le rappela :

-« Kurt ! Ne foire pas les choses cette fois-ci » ! Weller la regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête d'un geste sec et de repartir d'un pas rapide.

Il trouva facilement Jane, ou du moins Patterson, la blonde se trouvait devant une porte fermée à quelques bureaux du sien, et plaidait à travers l'acier pour que son amie la laisse entrer.

-« Jane…je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication…laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît » ! De l'intérieur ne lui parvenait que le bruit des pleurs de Jane, et rien ne donnait l'impression que la brune l'ait même entendue.

-« Elle est là-dedans » ? Demanda rhétoriquement Kurt en s'approchant, la faisant sursauter.

-« Oui. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au juste » ? Lui demanda l'analyste d'un ton mi- inquiet mi- accusateur.

-« C'est un regrettable malentendu. Elle a entendu certaines choses hors de leur contexte, et elle a sauté aux conclusions ».

-« Robert nous a pourtant prévenu d'être très vigilants sur ce que nous allions dire ou faire en sa présence ! Tu sais à quel point elle est vulnérable en ce moment » !

-« Je sais…Écoute, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte ? Je dois lui parler…je dois arranger les choses ». Malgré l'air inquiet de Weller, Patterson ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une dernière menace avant de repartir vers son bureau : « Tu as intérêt, parce que sinon je vais t'arracher les yeux » !

-« Jane…c'est moi…Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, je veux te parler », dit Weller en s'approchant de l'ouverture. Les pleurs à l'intérieur stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Sachant à quel point Jane était forte et avait réprimé ses émotions jusqu'ici, c'était très perturbant…et un signe qu'elle allait vraiment mal.

Soudain, le clic métallique qui retentit lui appris que Patterson avait dû déverrouiller la porte depuis son ordinateur.

-« Jane, j'entre », prévint-il en déclenchant l'ouverture. Malgré le bureau à moitié plongé dans le noir, il repéra facilement Jane, assise par terre contre un mur, roulée en boule sur elle-même et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette vision lui fendit le cœur.

-« Jane…tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu…Je te jure que je ne te déteste pas ». La brune ne donna pas l'impression de l'avoir entendue, et il approcha lentement pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, mais sans la toucher pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-« Je sais que tu m'as entendu dire certaines choses…mais je t'assure qu'elles étaient sorties de leur contexte. Je ne faisais qu'expliquer à Nas pourquoi tu ne me pardonnerais pas ce que je t'ai fait ». Cette fois-ci, ses mots semblèrent atteindre la brune, qui après quelques secondes arrêta de pleurer.

Jane releva lentement ses yeux embués de larmes vers Kurt. De quoi parlait-il ? C'était plutôt à elle de craindre qu'il ne lui pardonne pas ses erreurs.

-« Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant…mais je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai dit à Tasha ce jour-là ». Poursuivit Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage. « J'étais…je me suis comporté comme un minable…J'étais tellement en colère à propos de Mayfair et de tout ce que tu nous avais caché, que je n'ai même pas essayé une seconde de me mettre à ta place. D'essayer de comprendre ce que tu avais enduré aux mains de la CIA ».

-« Je l'avais mérité », marmonna automatiquement la brune, sursautant lorsque Kurt se pencha brusquement vers elle.

-« Non Jane ! Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire, personne ne mérite d'être torturé par cet enfoiré ! Et encore moins une personne qui compte autant pour moi que toi » !

Le cœur de Jane battit plus vite, et malgré la douleur des minutes précédentes, elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ne pouvant discerner avec précision son expression dans la pénombre à cause de la distance.

-« Vraiment ! Je te jure que je ne te déteste pas ».

-« Mais…je t'ai entendu…»

-« Je parlais à Nas du fait que je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment t'inviter à la fête pour le bébé…Je me rends compte que…ce doit être difficile pour toi…de te dire que pendant que Keaton te torturait je prenais…du bon temps avec Allie mais…les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça ».

-« Tu ne me dois pas d'explication », coupa précipitamment Jane, ne voulant plus évoquer ces mois de douleurs où elle avait parfois presque souhaité mourir pour ne plus souffrir.

-« Si. Parce que tu es importante pour moi Jane…Et tu mérites bien mieux que ce que je t'ai fait depuis ton retour… ».

-« J'ai couché avec Oscar », gémit la brune, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec elle alors qu'il disait être dégouté quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Je sais…je vous ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure…Et honnêtement ça me rend malade…Pas que tu aies couché avec lui », ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la brune se crisper et sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larme malgré la pénombre. Il passa sous silence le fait que si, ça le dérangeait énormément qu'Oscar ait pu poser les mains sur SA Jane, avant de préciser. « Ce qui me dégoute, c'est que ce type ce soit servi de toi, qu'il ait joué avec tes émotions pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ».

En entendant ces mots, Jane eu l'impression qu'un immense poids quittait ses épaules. Il était en colère contre Oscar, pas contre elle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y a avait peut-être encore une chance pour que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

-« C'est vrai » ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais pleine d'espoir.

-« Bien sûr ! Tu es importante pour moi Jane ».

-« Tu m'as déjà dit ça, souffla la jeune femme d'un ton accusateur, quand…tu pensais que j'étais Taylor…et après…tu as laissé la CIA m'emmener. Taylor était importante pour toi, pas moi…pas Jane ». La douleur contenue dans sa voix lui sera à nouveau le cœur. Et honnêtement il devait s'estimer heureux que Jane ne l'ait pas confronté plus tôt à ce sujet parce qu'après toutes les belles paroles qu'il lui avait adressées, il l'avait abandonné.

-« Je sais…Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux pour ça. Mais je te jure que je vais corriger les choses, si tu me laisse une chance. Parce que je crois en ce que je te dis maintenant : tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Toi. Jane. Pas Remi. Pas Taylor. Juste Jane », dit fermement Weller en se penchant pour qu'elle puisse lire son expression malgré le manque de luminosité.

-« Prouve-le » ! Répondit aussitôt Jane d'un ton moitié plaintif, moitié défiant, ramenant un peu de l'ancienne Jane combattive à la surface. Kurt hésita quelques secondes puis, sur une impulsion se pencha vers elle.

Saisissant doucement sa tête à deux mains, il l'attira vers lui et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Fin du chapitre 16_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ouf. Un chapitre un peu long pour en arriver à un peu de Jeller à la fin.

Où cela va-t-il nous mener ? La suite au prochain épisode ^^.

01/03/2017


	17. Chap 17 - Mémoire oubliée

17ème chapitre pour _Trahisons_ , et bientôt quatre mois de parution pour cette histoire qui a démarrée juste avant le mi-season final. Comme je le disais il y a quelques temps, j'ai pas mal d'idée en stock, et je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de quand cette fic' s'arrêtera. Enfin si, elle se terminera avec l'élimination de Sandstorm, je ne traiterais pas ce que deviendront les membres de l'équipe ensuite (du moins, pas dans cette histoire).

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à vous tous chers lecteurs, ainsi qu'à Louserie, NoNaame, Hm, Julie87 et MarionNCISlove pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : En fait Kurt ne joue pas vraiment avec ses sentiments, il est juste perdu avec ce qu'il ressent lui-même et ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, d'autant qu'il pense toujours que Jane lui en veux de l'avoir abandonnée (ce qui est un peu le cas si on y réfléchit).

 **Hm** : Moi aussi j'adore Patty l'ourson. :D

 **Louserie** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ^^.

 **Julie87 :** Rien de tel que du Jeller pour améliorer une journée ^^.

 **MarionNCISlove :** merci pour tous ces compliments. Même si la série (et cette histoire) est assez dramatique, j'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour quand je peux pour casser un peu la tension.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Grâce au soutien de Patterson, Jane réussit enfin à faire une nuit complète et se sent suffisamment en forme pour retourner au FBI voir ce que Nas a pu décoder. Suite à la vidéo de Markos lui apprenant qu'elle était déjà attirée par Kurt avant son infiltration au FBI, Jane avoue à Allie, Tasha et Patterson qu'elle a couché avec Oscar. Malheureusement, Kurt l'entend, et suite à un quiproquo, elle pense que l'agent du FBI la déteste. Finalement, après une longue discussion, Kurt parvient à la convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas, et finit par l'embrasser pour lui prouver qu'il tient à elle.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 17 – Mémoire oubliée**

 _Bureau du FBI, New-York_

Surprise, Jane se figea tout d'abord sous le choc. Puis, lorsque son cerveau enregistra enfin ce que venait de faire Kurt, tout son corps se relâcha.

-« Kurt est en train de m'embrasser, Kurt est en train de m'embrasser », chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

La faisant taire, Jane se concentra pour savourer la sensation unique que lui procurait le directeur adjoint du FBI. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas beaucoup de points de comparaisons, puisque à part lui, le seul homme qu'elle se souvenait avoir embrassé avant était Oscar. Mais le baiser de Kurt n'avait rien à voir. Il était à la fois doux et grisant, tout en dégageant une présence, une chaleur…Ce petit geste lui rappela les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avant…avant que les choses ne deviennent plus compliquées… Et combien cette sensation lui avait manquée. Finalement, ils durent rompre l'instant pour reprendre un peu d'air.

-« Désolé », marmonna immédiatement Kurt. « Je ne voulais pas profiter… ». Mais la brune ne le laissa pas finir et prenant maintenant l'initiative se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, le geste fut plus possessif, plus sauvage. Presque comme si elle craignait qu'il ne change d'avis et voulait profiter au maximum de l'occasion. Puis, rompant à nouveau le baiser, Jane s'éloigna légèrement. Avec consternation, Kurt observa ensuite son visage passer en un instant de la satisfaction à la stupéfaction, puis à la crainte.

-« Jane…ne paniques pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal », dit-il en essayant de l'empêcher de s'éloigner, comprenant qu'elle allait commencer à s'affoler de s'être montrée aussi démonstrative, de s'être dévoilée autant. Mais la brune se recula pour fuir son étreinte en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, et se repositionna contre le mur. Fort heureusement, elle ne se roula pas en boule à nouveau, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle ne se sentait pas autant menacée que précédemment.

« Désolé, je…je me suis laissée emporter », marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Elle manqua ainsi le froncement de sourcils de Kurt à sa réaction. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête après les deux baisers. Une partie d'elle était sincèrement heureuse des paroles prononcées par le directeur adjoint, et avait profondément apprécié sa manière de montrer qu'il tenait à elle. Mais dans le même temps elle se sentait terrifiée. Terrifiée que les choses aillent trop vite, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'admettre leurs torts respectifs. Et même si c'était difficile à admettre, terrifiée que de mauvaises choses se reproduisent. Car dans son souvenir, à chaque fois qu'elle avait embrassé le séduisant agent, elle l'avait payé derrière, que ce soit lorsque les hommes de Carter l'avaient enlevé, ou lorsqu'elle avait dû regarder mourir Mayfair…

-« Jane, tout va bien. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes consentants et personne n'a été blessé », dit tranquillement Kurt en se retenant difficilement de s'approcher d'elle, craignant de la faire fuir à nouveau. Bien qu'il ait grandement apprécié ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il ne pouvait se départir d'un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Une partie de lui-même avait l'impression d'avoir profité de la vulnérabilité de Jane, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Légèrement dégouté par ses actions, il se demanda si c'était comme cela qu'Oscar avait égoïstement justifié ses propres manipulations des sentiments de la brune. Évidemment leurs intentions étaient différentes, puisque l'homme voulait la pousser à l'aider à commettre un crime, alors que lui-même ne voulait que lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Mais étant donné l'état émotionnel de la jeune femme, il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent.

…...

 _Au même moment, bureau de Patterson_

-« Une idée d'où ils sont » ? Demanda abruptement Zapata en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, suivie plus lentement d'Allie et Nas. Patterson, occupée à surveiller le couloir où se trouvait le bureau dans lequel s'était réfugiée Jane depuis son écran, ne prit cependant pas ombrage de son ton un peu sec. Après tout, elle aussi se sentait inquiète pour la brune, et espérait que Weller allait réussir à arranger les choses.

-« Juste là », marmonna-t-elle en désignant la porte fermée à l'image. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer » ? Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, cherchant à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu déraper autant en quelques minutes.

-« Jane a entendu le patron parler avec Nas, mais elle n'a eu qu'une partie de la conversation et a sauté aux conclusions », soupira Tasha.

-« Ce n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu », expliqua Nas en racontant à Patterson les derniers évènements. « Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger ».

-« J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme… mais nous ne savons pas les conséquences que peuvent avoir ces paroles sur Jane. Elle est très vulnérable en ce moment, et elle a besoin de se sentir aimée, pas de se demander sans cesse si nous ne la détestons pas en secret », marmonna la blonde en réponse.

-« Malheureusement, pour le moment c'est quelque chose que Kurt doit régler seul. Je te jure, ton père va me rendre folle un jour », dit distraitement Allie en frottant doucement son ventre. Ensuite, la jeune femme remarqua les regards étonnés des autres occupantes de la pièce, et prit un air un peu gêné.

-« Désolé… J'ai tendance à parler au bébé quand je suis un peu stressée », marmonna la future mère.

-« Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est assez mignon… juste un peu surprenant », répondit Tasha en haussant les épaules alors que Patterson plissait les yeux vers l'US Marshall.

-« Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé », dit-elle fermement en poussant du pied une chaise sur roulette vers l'agent fédéral.

-« Je sais, je sais », marmonna la jeune femme en s'asseyant à contrecœur. « C'est juste que… toute cette situation me rend folle. Quand je pense à tout ce que Jane a traversé… ».

-« Je me pose une question cependant », lui dit Nas. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si protectrice de Jane ? Vous la connaissez à peine et sans elle vous pourriez encore probablement être avec l'agent Weller… ». Tasha la dévisagea furieusement et donna l'impression de s'apprêter à se jeter sur elle, quand Allie la retint. Patterson de son côté s'était retournée d'un bloc vers l'agent de la NSA pour la regarder d'un air scandalisé.

-« Tout va bien, » dit Allie pour apaiser les deux amies de Jane. « Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire ». Les agents du FBI lui jetèrent un regard surpris, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Nas : « Pour répondre à votre question, je ne connais pas aussi bien Jane que Zapata ou Patterson, mais j'ai remarqué dès la première fois que je l'ai vu qu'il y avait une… connexion entre elle et Kurt. Quand il est revenu vers moi en me proposant de sortir avec lui… j'ai été surprise, mais compte tenu de notre passé ensemble je n'étais pas contre l'idée de retenter l'expérience. Parce que… eh bien vous devez le savoir puisque vous êtes aussi sorti avec lui, mais le sexe avec Kurt est fantastique », ajouta malicieusement Allison, faisant glousser légèrement Tasha et rougir Patterson, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur la vie sexuelle de son patron et ami.

-« Pourquoi avoir rompu alors » ? Demanda Nas, qui après avoir légèrement rougit avait fait l'effort de remettre son masque impassible, mais semblait malgré tout curieuse.

-« Parce que même si être avec lui était agréable, je sentais que Kurt n'étais pas totalement concerné. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il s'est menti à lui-même pendant longtemps, en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour Jane… Après tout, officiellement il était l'enquêteur principal sur son cas, il était censé rester neutre ».

-« Mais il ne l'était pas… Je veux dire, il pensait qu'elle était Taylor à l'époque, et nous avons tous vu comment il réagissait à sa présence », objecta Zapata.

-« C'est vrai, mais en y réfléchissant, je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il pensait qu'elle était Taylor influençait vraiment autant que ça ses sentiments parce que… »

-« Il aime Jane pour ce qu'elle est, pour qui elle est maintenant, pas pour qui il pensait qu'elle était », comprit Patterson en écarquillant les yeux.

-« C'est ça… même si les deux d'entre eux sont probablement trop têtus pour l'admettre », soupira Allie. « Quant à la raison pour laquelle je suis si favorable à Jane… eh bien disons que je pense que tout le monde mérite une fin heureuse. De ce que j'ai pu voir les quelques fois où nous avons travaillé ensemble sur des affaires, Jane essaye toujours d'aider les gens autour d'elle, peu importe ce que cela lui coûte ensuite… Et à vrai dire… je me sens un peu coupable de la façon dont elle a appris que j'étais enceinte de Kurt. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'elle a traversé, je comprends pourquoi elle a eu l'air aussi abattue, même si elle a fait un gros effort pour le cacher. Elle devait se dire que pendant que la CIA lui faisait subir le pire, Kurt et moi prenions du bon temps… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir ce jour-là. Et pourtant…elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous sauver, le bébé et moi. Et même si elle essaye de le cacher par peur de changer la dynamique de l'équipe, je suis sûre qu'elle aime encore Kurt. Lui aussi a probablement des sentiments, mais…il ne sait pas comment les exprimer. Les relations humaines ne sont pas vraiment son point fort… ».

-« Dans le cas de Jane c'est même plus compliqué », marmonna Patterson. « Vu que dans son esprit le patron l'a arrêté et a laissé la CIA l'emmener… ».

-« Elle est attirée par lui, mais elle craint ce qui pourrait arriver si elle baisse sa garde, je l'ai remarqué aussi… ».

-« Oh… donc il y a peu de chance qu'il soit en train de lui prouver son affection en testant l'affirmation de Markos alors », dit Tasha pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. Malgré la situation, sa remarque tira un sourire des femmes présentes, avant qu'Allie ne secoue la tête.

-« En fait, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à vérifier cette théorie tout de suite ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Lui demanda Patterson perplexe alors que la femme semblait jusqu'ici très favorable à Jane.

-« Parce que je ne sais pas si Jane est prête à gérer un passage aussi rapide à l'étape supérieure. Et connaissant Kurt si il a le moindre doute sur ce qu'elle ressent, il va se mettre en retrait ».

-« Et si il fait ça après avoir couché avec elle… cela pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur sur Jane vu son état émotionnel », soupira Patterson.

-« Elle se sentirait probablement rejetée, ou pire, utilisée comme l'a fait Oscar avec elle », approuva sinistrement Allie.

-« Ok… mais nous nous inquiétons sûrement pour rien… le patron ne ferait jamais du mal à Jane… encore moins de cette façon », protesta Tasha.

-« Pas volontairement… mais Kurt est assez maladroit pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Et sa peur de l'engagement le pousse à fuir dès que les choses deviennent sérieuses », soupira Allie. Sur ce point, les agents lui faisaient confiance, après tout, la jeune femme connaissait Kurt bien mieux qu'elles, y compris dans le privé.

-« Et donc… que faisons-nous à ce sujet » ? Demanda Zapata. À côté d'elle, Patterson avait l'air plus hésitante, partagée entre le désir d'aider son amie et la gêne à l'idée de se mêler des affaires de cœur de son supérieur.

-« Je ne sais pas », répondit honnêtement Allie en secouant la tête. « Je suppose que nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne que Kurt tient à elle, tout en empêchant monsieur j'ai-peur-de-l 'engagement de foirer les choses ».

-« Facile à dire, tu portes son enfant… tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie de se retrouver muté en Alaska », marmonna Patterson, déclenchant un ricanement de Tasha et Allie.

-« Oh allez Patty l'ourson, tu sais qu'il t'aime bien. Le patron ne te ferait jamais ça, surtout si c'est pour protéger Jane », répondit la Latina en souriant.

-« Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester cette théorie » grogna la blonde vexée par l'usage de son nouveau surnom en public. Fort heureusement, si Nas leva un sourcil perplexe en l'entendant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Ce fut le moment que choisit Reade pour entrer dans la pièce.

-« Enfin ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche… Un problème » ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les mines à nouveau préoccupées sur leurs visages. Pendant que Zapata expliquait les derniers évènements à son coéquipier, Patterson retourna à l'observation de son écran. Malheureusement la caméra dans le couloir ne lui permettait pas de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau, puisque Weller avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

-« Ça craint », marmonna simplement Reade une fois que Tasha eu finit son histoire.

-« Des volontaires pour aller voir où ils en sont » ? Demanda Allie à personne en particulier.

-« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils sont là-dedans » ? Demanda Reade prudemment, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une explication larmoyante.

-« Presque une demi-heure je pense… plus de 20 minutes en tout cas », répondit Patterson après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur.

-« Je vote pour que Patty l'ourson parte en éclaireur. Elle est tellement adorable que le patron n'osera pas la chasser », dit Zapata en ignorant le nouveau regard noir de son amie.

-« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose » ? Demanda Reade en jetant des regards perplexes à ses deux amies, à la fois au surnom et à la réaction de Patterson.

-« Avec tout ça, j'ai presque failli oublier », répondit Tasha en sortant son téléphone. Patterson voulut se jeter sur elle pour l'empêcher de montrer la photo, mais elle fut interceptée par Allison. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser la femme enceinte par inadvertance, l'analyste cessa aussitôt de se débattre, même si elle savait que l'US Marshall comptait justement sur cela. Après un coup d'œil à la photo, Reade éclata de rire et se tourna vers la blonde qu'Allie venait de relâcher.

-« Je dois admettre que vous êtes plutôt mignonnes toutes les deux sur cette photo. Et que ton nouveau surnom est très approprié… ». Son regard moqueur fit souffler de frustration Patterson, qui se dirigea vers la porte.

-« D'accord j'ai compris, je vais voir où ils en sont ».

…..

 _Avec Kurt et Jane_

Après quelques instant, Kurt reprit la parole, essayant d'attirer à nouveau le regard de la brune.

-« Jane, tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord » ? Tout en continuant de mordiller ses lèvres, la jeune femme ne répondit que par un léger haussement d'épaule sans engagement.

Sachant que cela n'allait pas arranger les choses, Kurt se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de frustration. Il se maudit encore d'avoir obéit à ses pulsions et de ne pas avoir réfléchit davantage avant d'embrasser Jane. Il ne regrettait absolument pas l'acte en lui-même, mais avec le recul, il comprenait que le timing n'était pas forcément idéal. Cela dit, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Jane attendait de lui. Des excuses pour l'avoir embrassé ? Qu'il dise qu'il ne regrettait rien ? Où peut-être qu'il devait lui demander comment elle se sentait ? Nerveusement, il se frotta le visage en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

De son côté, Jane essayait de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui l'avait envahi sur l'instant avait maintenant laissé place à la crainte. Ses propres sentiments sur la question étaient confus, même si elle avait rêvé de cet instant de plus en plus fréquemment depuis son retour. D'ailleurs, un baiser n'était que l'étape la plus douce de ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Si jamais Kurt venait à apprendre la nature des fantasmes qu'elle nourrissait envers lui… Du coin de l'œil elle observa la réaction de l'agent. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment en colère contre elle, mais il semblait clairement frustré. Mais était-ce à cause du baiser, ou parce qu'ils avaient arrêtés ? Elle n'osait pas le lui demander, ayant peur que sa réponse ne soit pas celle qu'elle voulait entendre. Ceci dit, l'un d'entre eux allait bien devoir faire un geste ou dire quelque chose à un moment ou l'autre. Se rappelant ce qu'Allie lui avait dit précédemment elle décida d'attendre et de voir. Si Kurt l'invitait à la fête donnée pour son bébé, alors elle pourrait considérer qu'il était sincère et lui avait pardonné.

-« Ou ce n'est qu'un moyen de s'assurer ta loyauté. Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ? Il t'a livré à la CIA... Est-ce que tu crois que deux pauvres baisers prouvent quelques choses ? Est-ce que tu crois que cela suffira à l'empêcher de te livrer à nouveau » ? Murmura la petite voix dans son esprit. La brune essaya de l'ignorer, mais cette voix intérieure semblait connaître la moindre de ses craintes, et appuyait là où cela faisait mal. Fort heureusement, après quelques instants, la voix se tût, et elle put mettre ses doutes de côté pour un moment. Une voix devant la porte les tira de leurs pensées respectives.

-« J'espère que vous êtes décents, parce que je vais entrer », dit Patterson, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par l'ouverture de la porte. La jeune femme entra pour les trouver assis dans le noir, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance avait cependant l'air… pas vraiment tendue, mais à tout le moins mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux durant ces quelques minutes, mais ne posa pas la question. C'était du domaine privé après tout, et si Jane en sentait le besoin, elle lui en parlerait sûrement plus tard, au calme.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

-« Je pense », commença Kurt de manière hésitante. « Jane… sait que je ne la déteste pas et que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu… ». Malgré la pénombre, Patterson remarqua que Jane n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue, mais préféra ne rien dire sur le coup.

-« Ok… donc vous êtes prêts à voir ce que Nas a trouvé » ? Demanda la jeune analyste pour les attirer en terrain plus neutre. Ses mots semblèrent ragaillardir Jane, à l'idée d'en découvrir un peu plus sur son passé. La jeune femme se leva aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses côtes douloureuses, et sortit de la pièce. Hésitant à la suivre, Patterson s'attarda quelques instants auprès de Weller :

-« Est-ce que tout va vraiment bien » ? Lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-« Honnêtement… je ne sais pas trop. J'espère en tout cas… qu'elle n'a pas mal interprété à nouveau ce que j'ai… dit », marmonna son chef en passant sous silence les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Patterson fronça les sourcils, mais Kurt lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais… veiller sur elle ? Juste au cas où elle ait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler » ? L'air gêné de son patron désamorça la colère de la blonde qui hocha la tête.

-« Bien sûr… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter ses secrets après » ! Prévint-elle sérieusement.

-« Aucun problème, je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien ».

Les deux agents rejoignirent ensuite le laboratoire de Patterson, où ils retrouvèrent Jane, trépignant presque littéralement d'impatience à côté de Tasha et Allie, attendant que Nas partage ses découvertes. Même si personne ne fit la remarque, tous constatèrent qu'elle jeta un œil vers Kurt dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, et qu'elle se sentait manifestement en conflit à ce sujet. Presque mécaniquement, son corps sembla amorcer un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, puis une ombre passa sur son visage et elle reprit sa place. Allie et Tasha plissèrent les yeux, avant de jeter un regard spéculatif sur Kurt, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire pour provoquer cette réaction. Une partie du malentendu entre eux semblait être dissipée, sinon Jane ne serait pas revenue, mais visiblement il leur restait encore des choses à régler.

-« Qu'avez-vous trouvé » ? Demanda Reade à Nas, sentant le malaise et voulant amener la conversation sur un terrain moins risqué.

-« Un enregistrement d'une conversation radio datant de 2013 ».

-« L'année où Orion… a été dissous », dit Zapata en jetant un regard sympathique vers Jane.

-« Oui… Je préfère vous prévenir, ce que vous allez entendre va être… difficile …Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, cela peut-attendre… », répondit Nas en jetant un regard étonnement sympathique à Jane. Celle-ci hésita un instant, mais secoua résolument la tête :

-« Non ça ira… je veux savoir ». Nas jeta un regard à Weller pour confirmation, et le directeur adjoint hésita une seconde. Mais son désir de protéger Jane fut contrebalancé par l'idée que s'il lui refusait le droit d'avoir des réponses, leurs relations se détérioreraient à nouveau. Et après l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. À contrecœur, il hocha la tête, et Nas lança l'enregistrement.

-« _Contrôle, ici Unité Bravo, en approche de l'objectif_. _Demande confirmation de la cible_ », annonça calmement une voix d'homme, avec en arrière-plan ce qui ressemblait au bruit de rotor d'un hélicoptère.

-« _Reçu unité Bravo, cible confirmée, commencez l'insertion_ ».

-« _Bien reçu contrôle, insertion en cours. ETA trois minutes_ ».

-« _Vous avez entendu, tout le monde se tiens prêt au déploiement. Dès que l'on touche le sol Wilkerson et Riggs vous sécurisez le périmètre. Szerebko et moi on entre et on neutralise le paquet_ ». En entendant la voix, les pupilles de Jane se dilatèrent, alors que les souvenirs la frappaient. Combiné au bruit d'hélicoptère en arrière-plan, elle avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau le vent sec des montagnes afghanes sur son visage.

-« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission », dit-elle à voix haute les yeux dans le vague, alors que la voix enregistrée de Remi disait la même chose au même instant.

-« _Allez Princesse, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de quelques insurgés_ », taquina une nouvelle voix sur la radio, avant que Jane ne dise :

-« Quelque chose cloche avec nos renseignements… Nous traquons ce type depuis des semaines et d'un coup il apparaît comme ça au milieu de nulle part, sans escorte » ? L'assistance se figea en entendant Remi répéter les mêmes paroles, comprenant que la brune venait d'avoir un flashback. Patterson tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule, ne sachant pas si elle devait la laisser continuer maintenant qu'un souvenir lui revenait, ou au contraire l'en faire sortir sachant l'issue tragique qui allait survenir.

-« _Princesse a raison chef, c'est pas net cette histoire…_ ».

-« _Je ne vais pas annuler la mission sur une intuition Riggs_ », répondit la voix du chef de groupe avant que la voix du contrôleur ne retentisse à nouveau.

-« _Arrêtez d'encombrer la fréquence équipe Bravo_ ».

-« _Équipe Bravo sur zone, top action_ », fit la voix du pilote. Presque immédiatement, il y eut un cliquetis, et ils devinèrent que l'enregistrement avait basculé en parallèle sur une autre fréquence.

-« _Contrôle, changement d'ordre. Ordonnez au drone en soutien de tirer un missile Hellfire sur les coordonnées suivantes »_ , fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Carter, pendant qu'elle égrenait des chiffres.

-« _Monsieur… ces coordonnées sont celles d'une de nos unités. Nous avons des hommes déployés là-bas et…_ », commença l'opérateur, son hésitation clairement perceptible malgré les distorsions radios.

-« _Cette unité est compromise. Ils viennent vendre des renseignements aux insurgés. Vous avez ordre de les neutraliser_ ».

-« _Sauf votre respect monsieur, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que toute l'unité…_ »

-« _Obéissez lieutenant Kraus »_ , claqua la voix de Carter. « _Ou est-ce que vous préférez que les insurgés apprennent nos récents déploiements ? Votre frère vient d'arriver à Kandahar si je ne me trompe pas. Ce serais dommage qu'il tombe sur un IED dès son premier jour_ … ». La menace claire de Carter les dégouta, car ils étaient sûrs que ce n'était pas des insurgés que le frère de Kraus aurait eu à se méfier en cas de refus... Quelques secondes après, ils entendirent en parallèle l'explosion de la cabane où les coéquipiers de Jane étaient entrés, suivis par les cris du pilote rappelant les survivants à bord.

-« _Missile largué_ », fit la voix de Kraus, manifestement pleine de doutes et de regrets, suivis quelques instants plus tard par le bruit d'une violente explosion sur la fréquence radio de l'équipe Bravo, avant que les parasites ne remplacent les sons ambiants. « _Cible… Cible détruite_ », confirma Kraus après quelques secondes.

-« _Excellent. Votre pays est fier de vous lieutenant_ », fit la voix de Carter avant que l'enregistrement ne s'arrête. Écœurés par la façon dont Carter s'était lâchement débarrassé de ceux qui avaient fidèlement suivis ses ordres, les agents s'entreregardèrent, avant qu'un bruit ne les tire de leur contemplation silencieuse.

-« Jane » ! S'affola Patterson en voyant que la respiration de son amie s'était faite erratique. La jeune femme s'affaissa légèrement, posant ses mains sur la table centrale du laboratoire pour essayer de reprendre son équilibre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais des images défilaient à toute allure dans son esprit. Elle avait vu la photo d'elle couchée sur le sol après la frappe, et sa mère et Roman lui avaient raconté ce qui était arrivé. Mais là, le son avait déclenché quelque chose de différent en elle, et elle revoyait l'hélicoptère atterrir et son équipe se déployer, son esprit reparti très loin en arrière. Elle se rappelait avoir stoppé la femme sortant de la cabane et être en train de la sécuriser, pendant que ses camarades entraient. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta à l'unisson de celui de Remi ce jour-là, et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la sueur environnante, et le souffle dégagé par les pales de l'hélicoptère. Malgré le fait que l'enregistrement soit terminé, elle avait l'impression de sentir en boucle le souffle de la première explosion sur elle. Puis la seconde explosion, lorsque le missile avait frappé l'hélicoptère. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée quelques temps plus tard, à côté de la carcasse métallique qui finissait de se consumer. L'odeur du sable se mélangeait à la puanteur acre et lourde du sang, à celle des explosifs et, pire que tout, à celle de la chair brulée.

Un concert de voix attira son attention, mais c'était impossible, son équipe était morte non ? « Jane, Jane… » lui parvinrent plusieurs voix inquiètes, au départ lointaines mais semblant se rapprocher. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, la brune rouvrit les yeux, pour trouver Tasha et Patterson penchées sur elle l'air inquiètes. De l'autre côté de la table, Kurt avait lui aussi l'air préoccupé mais, se souvenant de sa réaction de tout à l'heure, n'osait pas s'approcher. Clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, la jeune femme revint enfin à la réalité.

-« Jane… est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda Patterson en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Je… je ne sais pas …je crois… », marmonna la brune d'une voix tremblante.

-« Est-ce que tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose » ? Demanda Allie d'un ton sympathique.

-« Oui… j'ai revu… j'ai revu mes camarades mourir… Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Là… j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être… Je sentais le sang et… la chair brulée autour de moi », souffla Jane alors que les larmes perlaient à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Immédiatement, Patterson enroula ses bras autour d'elle et Jane s'abandonna à son étreinte.

-« D'accord… c'était peut-être prématuré », constata Reade en regardant Jane avec compassion.

-« Le point positif de tout ça c'est que nous avons maintenant une preuve contre la CIA », fit Zapata avec optimisme.

-« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple », soupira Nas en secouant la tête de dépit. « Rien dans l'enregistrement n'indique que ces hommes opéraient pour Orion. Carter affirme d'ailleurs que ce sont des traîtres. De plus, la mission a très probablement été classée voir effacée des dossiers. Et avec Carter mort, la CIA peut toujours prétendre qu'il a agi seul sans l'accord de qui que ce soit ».

-« Et ce type ? Le lieutenant Kraus ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas témoigner » ? Demanda Allie en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Malheureusement non. J'ai fait des recherches avant de vous faire écouter l'enregistrement, le lieutenant Kraus est décédé dans un accident de voiture trois semaines après que Carter ait fait tué les hommes d'Orion », répondit Nas en secouant la tête à nouveau.

-« Évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple » marmonna Tasha. « Et je parie que ce n'est pas une coïncidence… »

-« Donc infiltrer le site de stockage de la CIA reste notre meilleure option », constata sombrement Reade.

-« Non » ! Cria Jane en redressant la tête, les faisant sursauter, surtout Patterson qui se tenait tout près d'elle au moment où elle cria.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda Zapata en se tournant vers elle, surprise.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux », plaida la brune avec empressement en les regardant avec insistance.

-« Nous le savons Jane, et nous sommes prêts à courir le risque », répondit Reade, mais son assurance ne sembla pas du goût de la jeune femme.

-« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi » ! Les agents se regardèrent étonnés par sa préoccupation soudaine, alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici lorsque Rich avait soumis l'idée. Puis Allie prit la parole :

-« Très bien, je pense que Jane a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Personne ne va attaquer un site sécurisé de la CIA maintenant de toute façon, vous avez encore le temps d'en reparler lorsque tout le monde se sera reposé », dit-elle en regardant Jane avec insistance. Ses arguments semblèrent apaiser un peu la jeune femme, et comprenant ce qu'Allie essayait de faire, Patterson l'entraina à l'écart.

-« Je ne comprends pas… elle devrait être contente que nous voulions l'aider non » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Réfléchissez », soupira Allie, se demandant comment ils pouvaient être des agents fédéraux en ayant autant de mal à cerner leur propre collègue. « Les relations entre vous sont en phase d'amélioration, ce qui veut dire que à part Roman, vous êtes ce qu'elle a de plus proche d'une famille. Et maintenant elle vient de revivre ce qui est arrivé à sa dernière équipe. À votre avis, comment est-ce qu'elle doit se sentir à l'idée que cela pourrait se reproduire à nouveau » ?

-« Elle a peur pour nous », marmonna Kurt en se demandant quand la brune arrêterait de s'inquiéter du sort des autres et se préoccuperait un peu de son propre bien-être.

\- « Après tout ce que nous lui avons fait, elle essaye encore de nous protéger », soupira Reade en secouant la tête mal à l'aise.

-« C'est Jane », répondit sa coéquipière. « Parfois je jurerais que cette fille n'a absolument aucun esprit de conservation. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle… ».

-« Justement », gronda Kurt. « Il est temps que cela s'arrête. Elle a beaucoup trop subis ces derniers temps, je ne veux plus qu'elle revienne ici tant qu'elle n'est pas prête. Et nous devrions éviter de la confronter à trop de souvenirs de son passé en ce moment ».

-« Si tu gardes des éléments de son passé d'elle, elle risque de te détester » prévint Allie.

-« Tant pis… Je préfère qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle aille bien plutôt qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise parce que nous l'aurons confronté trop tôt à un autre souvenir traumatisant », répondit Weller d'un air buté. Allison soupira, comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis pour le moment. Elle allait vraiment devoir s'assurer que les choses n'empiraient pas entre Jane et Kurt dans les prochains jours…

…..

 _Une semaine et demi plus tard, bureaux du FBI_

Patterson soupira en regardant son écran. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été très bons, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Depuis sa discussion avec Weller, Jane était hésitante en sa présence, comme si elle voulait être en sa compagnie mais craignait en même temps sa réaction. Et rien de ce que la blonde avait pu dire ou faire n'avait permis d'obtenir la moindre information. Jane, comme Kurt, restait absolument muette dès que le sujet venait sur le tapis. Mais le directeur adjoint semblait lui aussi hésiter sur la conduite à tenir avec Jane. Bien sûr il y avait eu le petit épisode où il avait appris à Jane qu'elle n'aurait pas accès à d'autres informations de la clé USB avant d'aller mieux. La brune avait négocié, supplié, pour finir par tempêter devant son refus catégorique de changer d'avis. Même si cela n'avait pas été agréable, ils avaient tout de même constaté avec plaisir qu'une partie de la personnalité combattive de Jane était toujours là.

Étrangement, le lendemain ce petit éclat de colère semblait oublié de part et d'autre, et Kurt et Jane n'avaient pas l'air de s'en vouloir mutuellement. Par contre ils semblaient gênés dès qu'ils étaient en contact, presque comme s'ils craignaient de rester seuls dans la même pièce. Puisque Jane avait passé la semaine chez elle, on aurait pu croire qu'en se voyant moins ils réfléchiraient sur ce qui n'allait pas entre eux… mais apparemment non.

Trois jours plus tôt, la jeune femme avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, lors de la seule nuit que Patterson avait passé chez elle avec son petit-ami. Tasha avait eu la peur de sa vie en l'entendant hurler depuis le salon où elle dormait, mais la brune avait catégoriquement refusé d'appeler qui que ce soit, surtout Kurt. En apprenant la nouvelle le lendemain, Weller n'avait pas semblé ravi, mais n'avait pas commenté plus que cela l'évènement.

-« Dis-moi que tu as une idée de ce qui ne va pas entre ces deux bourriques têtues », fit d'un coup une voix dans son dos. Patterson se retourna pour trouver Allie derrière elle, l'air contrariée. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'aider au rétablissement de Jane, la jeune femme passait régulièrement au bureau, prenant prétexte de la moindre affaire impliquant les Marshals pour servir d'agent de liaison, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus aller sur le terrain. Elle savait également qu'Allie avait commencé à essayer de se rapprocher de Jane en l'invitant parfois à sortir prendre un café ou en venant juste discuter. La blonde se doutait que cela devait être sa manière d'essayer de la remercier pour avoir sauvé sa vie et celle du bébé, mais si discuter avec la Marshal pouvait l'aider à admettre qu'elle était juste une bonne personne qui avait fait des erreurs et lui permettre de se faire une nouvelle amie, elle n'avait rien contre.

-« Non, je suis aussi perdue que toi. Jane refuse de dire ce qui est arrivé entre eux dans ce bureau, même à moi ».

-« Et Kurt n'est pas plus bavard… Dieu sait que j'ai essayé de le faire parler pourtant », soupira Allie en rejetant une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant ses yeux.

-« C'est dingue cette histoire. On dirait qu'ils sont prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre un instant, et la seconde d'après ils ont l'air de marcher sur des œufs et de craindre d'être dans la même pièce », approuva Patterson.

-« Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez une idée », implora Zapata en entrant à son tour dans le laboratoire.

-« Tasha ? Tu n'es pas censée rester avec Jane aujourd'hui » ? Demanda Patterson surprise.

-« Si… ».

-« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est ici », soupira Allie en se frottant les yeux.

-« Eh si… Elle en avait marre de tourner comme un lion en cage chez elle. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide, Weller va péter un câble quand il va la voir ici », marmonna Tasha d'un air fatigué.

-« Où est-elle » ? Demanda Patterson en regardant derrière la Latina, s'attendant à y trouver son amie. La jeune femme se retourna d'un bloc avant de pester :

-« Je pensais qu'elle me suivait…. Cette fille va me rendre cinglée… Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Borden ».

-« Quel rapport avec Robert » ?

-« C'est ton petit copain qui m'a convaincu de l'amener ici aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'elle avait besoin de sortir, de se confronter à nouveau aux autres agents pour se réhabituer un peu avant de revenir travailler lorsqu'elle ira mieux… ».

-« Après son dernier cauchemar, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire », fit Patterson en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait toute confiance en les qualités professionnelles de son petit-ami, mais elle avait parfois peur qu'il pousse Jane trop loin et trop vite.

-« Nous pourrons discuter de ça plus tard », coupa Allie. « Retrouvons Jane avant que Kurt ne la voit et pique une crise ». Les trois femmes se hâtèrent de sortir, regardant dans chaque bureau sur leur chemin, mais ne trouvant aucune trace de Jane.

-« Sanders » ! Héla Tasha en voyant passer un agent junior au bout du couloir. Le jeune homme, qui donnait l'impression d'être à peine sorti de l'adolescence, se figea net sur place sous le ton cinglant de Zapata.

-« Madame » ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules, s'attendant visiblement à une réprimande.

-« Avez-vous vu Jane » ? Demanda Patterson en jetant un regard noir à son amie pour traumatiser ainsi le pauvre débutant.

-« La femme avec les tatouages ? Avec l'agent Reade à son bureau Madame », répondit nerveusement Sanders. Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, Patterson partit à grands pas vers l'open-space, Allie et Tasha sur ses talons. Les trois agents arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle, où un petit attroupement semblait s'être formé dans un coin. Avec soulagement, elles remarquèrent que Reade se tenait effectivement à côté de Jane, dissuadant du regard quiconque de venir lui poser des questions sur son état de santé. Tasha sourit malgré elle en le voyant faire. Même si il n'était pas démonstratif, son coéquipier aussi s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit et fait à Jane ces derniers temps, et essayait de l'aider à sa manière.

La brune de son côté semblait fixer le petit groupe devant le bureau voisin avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité mêlée de fascination. Tout en s'approchant, Patterson observa que les stores du bureau de Weller étaient baissés et la porte fermée. Avec un peu de chance, elles parviendraient à attirer Jane à l'écart avant que le directeur adjoint ne remarque sa présence.

-« Eh Jane ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui » ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment à son amie, qui ne répondit pas, regardant toujours devant elle avec attention.

-« Oh… Il est adorable », couina Patterson en suivant son regard pour voir le bébé dans les bras de l'agent Moore.

-« Jessica vient de revenir de son congé, et elle n'avait personne pour garder son fils aujourd'hui » commenta Reade à côté d'elle.

-« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux », constata sa coéquipière, s'attirant un regard étonné de Jane. « Oh c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant… Tu te souviens que l'agent Moore était enceinte avant… ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oscar », commença Tasha avant de grimacer au léger sursaut de la brune au rappel de son arrestation. Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de la jeune maman, son bureau était dans l'alignement du sien, et elles avaient parfois discuté d'à quel point elle était pressée que son bébé naisse. Mentalement, elle remercia Tasha de ne pas avoir parlé de son arrestation par Kurt au milieu de l'open-space. Avec autant d'oreilles indiscrètes à proximité, ce serait vraiment embarrassant. Hochant légèrement la tête, elle encouragea son amie à poursuivre.

-« Elle a accouché pendant que tu étais… », une fois encore Zapata s'interrompit, et Jane comprit que l'accouchement avait dû avoir lieu pendant sa détention par la CIA. Grimaçant un sourire, elle fit signe à Tasha de continuer, pressée de penser à autre chose. « L'accouchement ne s'est pas très bien passé, et elle et le bébé sont restés plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Mais apparemment ils vont mieux tous les deux… ». Jane se retourna pour observer à nouveau le bébé. Elle trouvait la petite vie gigotant doucement adorable. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'agent Moore s'approcher d'elle.

-« Bonjour Jane… Le docteur Borden m'a parlé de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Comment vous sentez-vous » ? Demanda gentiment la rousse. Jane cligna des yeux en tournant son attention vers la femme devant elle.

-« Bien… » marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ses yeux attirés malgré eux par le mignon petit paquet dans les bras Jessica.

-« Est-ce que vous voulez le tenir un peu » ? Proposa celle-ci en voyant la fascination de Jane pour son fils.

-« Oh… euh », hésita Jane en se tortillant, nerveusement. Mais la jeune mère ne s'occupa pas de ses hésitations, et d'un coup la brune se retrouva avec un petit être vivant gigotant doucement dans ses bras. Par réflexe elle se figea en essayant d'adapter le poids sur son bras droit valide, même si le bébé ne pesait pas très lourd. Craignant de lui faire mal ou de mal le tenir, elle leva les yeux vers ses amies, qui la regardaient en souriant.

-« Alors, quel effet ça fait » ? Lui demanda Zapata clairement amusée.

-« C'est… agréable », dit Jane en savourant la chaleur du petit corps serré contre elle, respirant l'odeur délicate de la lotion pour bébé. D'un coup, le petit visage tourné vers elle se tordit en une grimace heureuse, et le nourrisson gazouilla joyeusement. Malgré elle, Jane s'entendit ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire, la bonne humeur du bambin étant contagieuse.

-« Est-ce qu'il va bien » ? Demanda-t-elle à l'agent Moore d'un ton légèrement inquiet, faisant sourire les agents par sa préoccupation visible pour le nourrisson.

-« Oui. Nous avons eu une période difficile à la naissance, mais les médecins disent qu'il va très bien et n'aura aucune séquelle », la rassura la mère.

-« Quel est le nom de cette petite merveille » ? Demanda Patterson en se penchant pour faire une grimace au bébé, le faisant rire à nouveau.

-« Lucas ».

-« Ça lui va bien », constata Tasha, au moment où la porte du bureau de Weller s'ouvrait. Kurt sortit en raccompagnant le chef du service comptabilité, pour tomber sur une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sa première impulsion fut de protester de voir Jane au bureau, mais la phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il observa à quel point elle avait l'air heureuse avec le bébé dans les bras. Le sourire sur son visage, rare ces derniers temps, lui réchauffa le cœur, même s'il s'estompa légèrement dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

Tout en s'approchant du groupe, Kurt poussa un soupir mental. Les choses entre lui et Jane étaient mal à l'aise depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, cela faisait des jours qu'il aurait dû mettre les choses à plat avec la brune. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver le courage de le faire, il changeait d'avis. C'était lâche et il en était bien conscient, mais avoir cette conversation avec Jane l'obligerait à faire le tri dans ses propres sentiments. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable à l'heure actuelle.

-« Agent Moore, je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez aussi tôt », dit-il à son agent.

-« Je devenais folle chez moi Monsieur. Et je ne fais que de la paperasse, rien de dangereux. D'ailleurs Lucas est en train de devenir très populaire », commenta fièrement la jeune maman en voyant son fils être le centre de l'attention.

-« C'est ce que je constate », approuva Kurt en tournant son attention vers Jane qui tenait toujours le bébé contra sa poitrine avec son bras droit, se contentant d'utiliser son bras gauche plâtré pour le maintenir droit. La jeune femme se crispa légèrement sous son regard, attendant sans doute qu'il lui reproche d'être venue. Son changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu, notamment pour Patterson, Tasha et Allie. « Adorable », commenta le directeur adjoint, mais son regard faisait qu'il était difficile de dire s'il parlait du bébé ou du fait que Jane l'avait dans les bras. La brune rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux, au moment où Lucas se mettait à pleurer.

-« Je n'ai rien fait », dit aussitôt Jane sur un ton défensif en voyant les regards se tourner vers elle. L'agent Moore lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, avant de répondre : « Je sais, personne ne vous accuse de quoi que ce soit. Il doit juste avoir faim, c'est l'heure de son biberon ». Avant que Jane ne puisse réagir, la mère l'entraina vers la salle de repos pour lui montrer comment faire chauffer ledit biberon.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que Jane est ici » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton contrarié une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée de voix.

-« Parce qu'elle a besoin de sortir un peu », intervint la voix de Borden derrière lui. « Même si il faut être prudent dans ses interactions, Jane est suffisamment forte pour affronter la réalité. La garder enfermée chez elle ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux, au contraire, cela pourrait lui faire craindre le moment où elle reviendra au milieu des autres agents. Elle a besoin de venir au bureau et de voir que personne n'a une mauvaise opinion d'elle après ce qu'il s'est passé ».

-« C'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour que l'agent Moore lui confie son bébé », comprit Patterson en s'approchant, mais sans oser l'embrasser en public.

-« Oui. Vous avez dû le remarquer mais Jane a développé un grand besoin de contacts physiques affectueux ces derniers temps. Et câliner un bébé a un effet bénéfique pour le moral de nombreuses personnes ».

-« C'est vrai qu'elle s'est détendue dès que Lucas a commencé à sourire dans ses bras », approuva Tasha.

-« Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives », marmonna Allie en regardant son ex petit-ami. « Est-ce que tu vas te décider à mettre les choses au point avec elle » ?

-« Tout va bien entre nous », esquiva Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule, avant que Borden n'intervienne, à son grand désespoir.

-« Je suis désolé de vous le dire agent Weller, mais vous le répéter sans cesse ne le rendra pas plus vrai. J'ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous, mais plus tôt vous discuterez de ce qui ne va pas, plus tôt Jane pourra passer à autre chose. Si vous lui reprochez encore de ne pas être Taylor Shaw… », dit le thérapeute avant que Kurt ne le coupe.

-« Non ça n'a rien à voir ». Un appel d'un agent pour signer certains documents lui fournit l'opportunité parfaite pour esquiver d'autres questions.

-« Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre », marmonna Allie. « Si nous attendons qu'ils fassent eux-mêmes le premier pas, il neigera en enfer avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à bouger ».

-« Alors il est temps de passer au plan B », dit Tasha avec résolution en partant vers la salle de repos d'un pas décidé.

…..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane se trouvait dans l'un des bureaux vides du bout du couloir, cherchant le doudou de Lucas que Tasha prétendait y avoir vu, lorsque Kurt entra en coup de vent.

-« Jane, est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il préoccupé. La brune sursauta lorsqu'il apparut soudain à côté d'elle, avant de le regarder avec incompréhension.

-« Oui. Je cherche le doudou du bébé, Tasha m'a dit qu'il était ici », répondit la jeune femme en essayant de rester calme. Mais à l'intérieur son esprit bouillonnait, en lui envoyant des flashs de leurs baisers. Le fait d'être seule avec Kurt faisait battre son cœur plus vite, mais la rendait nerveuse en même temps. Après tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'il semblait l'éviter autant que possible.

-« C'est étrange… Tasha m'a dit que tu t'étais isolée parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien », dit Kurt en plissant les yeux. Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, la porte se referma derrière eux, et ils entendirent le verrouillage se mettre en place.

-« Zapata » ? Demanda Kurt en s'approchant de la porte pour tester la poignée par réflexe.

-« Désolé patron », leur parvint la voix de la Latina depuis l'autre côté. « Ordre du médecin ».

-« Quoi » ? Firent en même temps Kurt et Jane perplexes.

-« Ne mêle pas Robert à ça », intervint la voix de Patterson. « C'était ton idée » !

-« En fait c'est celle d'Allie, moi je me contente de réunir les conditions ».

-« Laissez nous sortir », protesta Jane auprès de ses amies.

-« Désolé, impossible tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au point entre vous », répondit aussitôt la voix d'Allie.

-« Maintenant vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de parler », ajouta Patterson.

-« En fait vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand vous nous aurez fait plein de petits bébés ninjas », ricana Tasha avant qu'un petit claquement sec et ses protestations ne leur apprennent que Patterson venait de la châtier pour proposer une telle chose. Les voix des trois femmes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, et Kurt et une Jane un peu rouge se regardèrent avec hésitation.

-« Bon… que fait-on maintenant » ? Finit par demander la brune en esquivant le regard de Kurt.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 17_

08/03/2017


	18. Chap 18 - Tu es importante pour moi

Et voici le 18ème chapitre de _Trahisons_ , qui dépasse maintenant les 130 000 mots et a presque atteint les 8 000 vues grâce à votre soutien constant.

Un chapitre un peu compliqué à écrire, car il laisse beaucoup de place aux sentiments. En plus, j'avais des idées pour les chapitres suivants, mais pendant un moment je ne voyais pas comment faire le lien logique avec ce que je compte mettre en place, à partir du chapitre 19. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, et notamment à Louserie, NoNaame, Hm et Ju pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : « Le texte est long mais court », là j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ^^.

Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne connaissais pas son nom. J'ai fait une rapide recherche sur Google et j'ai vu qu'il avait participé à l'eurovision et j'ai écouté un peu ses chansons sur Youtube. Ce n'est pas le genre de musique que j'écoute d'habitude, mais c'est pas mal quand même.

 **Hm** : Et oui Kurt en tiens une couche, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a grandi sans sa mère et en haïssant son père pour ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait à Taylor (surtout qu'il avait raison dans ce dernier cas au final). Pas étonnant qu'il ait quelques problèmes de confiance et des difficultés à établir une relation amoureuse stable, avec son travail qui impacte aussi beaucoup sa vie privée.

 **Louserie** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de détailler autant ce qui t'a plu ^^.

Comme je l'expliquais a quelqu'un en MP, j'aime imaginer qu'Allie serait assez compréhensive si elle savait ce que Jane a subi, et ce malgré ses erreurs. D'autant qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie et celle de son bébé. Je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est dommage que dans la série son personnage n'ait pas été plus développé. À partir du moment où ils l'ont mise temporairement en couple avec Kurt, puis l'ont fait tomber enceinte, je trouve dommage d'ensuite se « débarrasser » d'elle en l'envoyant dans un autre état quelques épisodes après.

Peut-être qu'ils la feront revenir ensuite mais pour le moment je trouve qu'à part en tant qu'élément perturbateur d'une éventuelle relation Jane / Kurt, le personnage aurait mérité un meilleur sort.

Pour Borden et son idée de faire tenir le bébé à Jane : eh oui les bébés sont trop mignons, et entendre un bébé rire, moi ça m'a toujours mit de bonne humeur XD.

 **Ju :** Merci pour ta gentille review, génial que l'histoire te plaise ^^.

…..

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après leurs baisers, Jane et Kurt agissent mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Jane se demande toujours si Kurt lui a vraiment pardonné ses erreurs, et fait face à un nouveau souvenir déclenché par un enregistrement audio décodé par Nas. Au cours de l'audition, elle apprend non seulement que c'est Carter qui a ordonné la mort de son équipe, mais revit également ce souvenir traumatisant. Devant sa réaction, Kurt décide de ne plus la laisser accéder aux informations de la clé tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux. Bravant son interdiction, lassée d'être enfermée chez elle, Jane vient au bureau, ou elle rencontre l'agent Moore qui lui permet de tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Remarquant que le geste l'apaise, Tasha, Allie et Patterson décident d'en profiter pour enfermer Kurt et Jane ensemble, et les forcer à régler leurs désaccords.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 18 – Tu es importante pour moi**

 _Locaux du FBI, bureau inoccupé_

Devant le regard attentif de Kurt, Jane se tortilla légèrement mal à l'aise. Évidemment, la dernière réflexion de Zapata n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais malgré sa gêne, la brune se surprit un court instant à imaginer ce que donnerait un mélange d'elle et de Kurt. Une petite vie trottinant joyeusement à quatre pattes, pour devenir un adulte aussi têtu qu'eux deux réunis…

-« Jane… est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude en se trompant sur l'origine de son air pensif. Pour essayer d'attirer son attention, il posa doucement la main sur sa joue, la faisant sursauter. Le contact ramena Jane à la réalité, et la fit rougir furieusement… Heureusement que Kurt ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Qui savait comment il réagirait ? D'un autre côté, elle allait impérativement devoir trouver comment faire face à ses pensées parasites. Les rêves érotiques étaient une chose, mais si elle commençait à envisager d'avoir des enfants avec lui alors qu'elle était éveillée… la situation devenait beaucoup plus perturbante.

-« Jane » ? Appela à nouveau Kurt. Les absences de Jane commençaient à l'inquiéter, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser dans ces moments là.

-« Tout va bien », répondit rapidement la brune en essayant de cacher son rougissement.

-« Est-ce que tu en es sûre » ?

-« Oui, je pensais juste… au bébé », dit Jane. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle n'était pas obligée de dire qu'elle pensait à ce que pourrait être **leur** bébé.

-« Il est mignon », concéda Kurt facilement en se remémorant la scène. « Et encore plus dans tes bras », susurra une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il fit taire rapidement. Jane avait déjà suffisamment traversé de choses dernièrement pour qu'il évite ce genre de réflexion à voix haute, qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise.

-« J'ai aimé… le tenir dans mes bras », poursuivit Jane. « Il était… tellement petit… tellement adorable… tellement innocent… ».

-« Les bébés sont souvent comme ça », approuva Kurt, commençant à comprendre pourquoi Jane avait apprécié ce moment.

-« Ils ne te jugent pas », souffla ensuite la brune, confirmant ses soupçons.

-« Nous non plus Jane… d'accord, cela a peut-être été le cas avant », ajouta-t-il en voyant son air sceptique. « Mais plus maintenant que nous savons ce que tu as traversé ».

-« Tout le monde me répète ça sans arrêt mais… ».

-« Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas vrai. Que nous essayions de gagner ta confiance pour te poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion », soupira Kurt. Il savait que regagner sa confiance serait un processus long, mais chaque pas qu'ils faisaient semblait s'accompagner d'un recul, et c'était difficile à supporter.

-« Désolée », s'excusa immédiatement Jane d'un air coupable. « Vous avez été très gentils avec moi depuis… que je suis sortie l'hôpital mais… c'est plus fort que moi ».

-« Tout va bien Jane, je sais que nous ne regagnerons pas ta confiance en un jour après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… même si j'aimerais que ce soit le cas », avoua Weller, s'attirant un regard à la fois étonné et reconnaissant de la brune.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Vraiment quoi ? Que nous savons que cela prendra du temps pour que tu nous fasses confiance à nouveau mais que c'est quelque chose que nous voulons vraiment ? Ou que j'aimerais que cela soit plus rapide » ?

-« Les deux », répondit Jane en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres sans croiser son regard.

-« Eh », fit Kurt en poussant doucement sous son menton pour la forcer gentiment à le regarder. « La réponse est un grand oui aux deux questions. Après la manière dont nous t'avons traité, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne nous fasses pas entièrement confiance… Et si tu dis encore une seule fois que tu as mérité ce que la CIA t'a fait subir ou la façon dont nous t'avons traité à ton retour, je te laisse ici et j'appelle Patterson, Tasha et Allie pour s'occuper de ton cas… » ajouta-t-il en la menaçant avec un sourire taquin, lorsqu'il la vit s'apprêter à dire quelque chose. Jane se dépêcha de refermer la bouche avec un air vexé, et lui flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule. Kurt s'amusa un instant de sa réaction, avant de la voir s'éloigner légèrement en prenant un air inquiet lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-« Jane, je ne vais rien te faire parce que tu réagit lorsque je te taquine », soupira l'agent en se désolant de la voir se replier sur elle-même pour chaque progrès qu'il pensait réussir à obtenir.

-« Désolé », s'excusa à nouveau la brune en s'asseyant sur l'un des bureaux. « C'est un réflexe ».

-« Je comprends, cela me fait juste mal de te voir dans cet état », répondit honnêtement Kurt, sentant son cœur se serrer en voyant l'air presque émerveillé de Jane à sa déclaration. La voir s'étonner à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe s'inquiétait pour elle ou lui témoignait de l'affection devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, soupçonnant que de toute façon son ex petite-amie et ses deux collègues féminines ne les laisseraient pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas au moins essayé, Weller prit une grande inspiration.

-« Je pense que… je pense que nous devrions reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé… la semaine dernière ».

Aussitôt, Jane se raidit et commença à se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle-même. Constatant facilement qu'elle était aussi gênée que lui d'avoir cette conversation, Kurt se retint de justesse de l'approcher pour la réconforter, ne voulant pas envahir son espace personnel. La brune lui jeta un regard inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Une partie d'elle-même, lassée de fuir, voulait cette conversation afin de mettre les choses au point une fois pour toute. De cette manière, elle saurait enfin à quoi s'en tenir, et surtout s'il y avait un avenir potentiel entre eux… Mais ce dernier élément l'effrayait tout autant. Sa préoccupation constante envers elle ces dernières semaines lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait envisager quelque chose de plus que d'être une simple amie. Après tout, il l'avait embrassé non ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que les histoires de cœur avec Kurt étaient compliquées, et qu'il était très exigeant… Pouvaient-ils vraiment envisager quelques choses de sérieux alors qu'ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils pouvaient réellement se faire confiance ? Pour toutes ces raisons, elle craignait un rejet. Et c'était sans doute lâche de sa part, mais à l'heure actuelle elle préférait vivre dans la petite illusion qu'elle s'était créée et où ils avaient un avenir commun possible, plutôt que d'être froidement rappelée à la réalité.

-« Je… regrette de t'avoir embrassé », commença Kurt, avant de se maudire pour son manque de tact en voyant Jane se figer comme si il venait de la frapper. Ce qui avec le recul était le cas, du moins verbalement. Le visage de la brune se tordit dans une grimace de douloureux désespoir, alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-« Attend Jane ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais le dire », ajouta précipitamment l'agent en se plaçant devant la porte vers laquelle la jeune femme s'élançait. La brune se débattit pour essayer de lui échapper, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer. La douleur d'être rejetée était trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'elle se rappelle même le fait qu'ils étaient enfermés. Mais cette fois-ci, Kurt était déterminé à ne pas la laisser loin de lui. Il referma les bras autour de son torse, la serrant autant qu'il pouvait sans lui faire mal en appuyant sur ses côtes. Attendant qu'elle se calme, il la garda ainsi un long moment, caressant doucement ses cheveux, alors que les hoquets qui agitaient sa tête posée sur son épaule lui indiquaient qu'elle devait pleurer silencieusement. Finalement, elle sembla se calmer petit à petit, mais il prolongea tout de même son étreinte.

Complétement perdue devant ces contradictions, Jane décida tout de même de rester là à savourer la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas d'elle, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance d'en profiter... Même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer à haute voix, Kurt appréciait lui aussi beaucoup l'instant. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'écarter pour lui parler, et arranger les choses. Mentalement, il frémit à l'idée de ce que Zapata, et surtout Patterson et Allie allaient lui faire lorsqu'elles auraient vent de son manque de délicatesse.

-« Jane… je me suis mal exprimé. Je tiens beaucoup à toi », dit-il en éloignant légèrement la brune de lui pour la regarder en face. La jeune femme le toisa d'un air à la fois perdu et sceptique, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il venait de lui donner deux informations différentes en quelques instants.

-« Quand j'ai dit que je regrettais de t'avoir embrassé, je ne parlais pas de l'action en elle-même. Mais je regrette d'avoir profité de toi pendant que tu étais vulnérable… Tu dois trouver… que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Oscar… »

-« Non » ! Protesta Jane en le regardant, incrédule. C'était donc cela qui le tracassait ? Il pensait qu'elle s'était sentie contrainte… qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments… « Tu… tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! Tu ne m'as pas utilisé pour piéger quelqu'un ou pour trahir mon équipe… Quoi » ? Ajouta-t-elle après un instant en le voyant sourire légèrement.

-« Tu as dit mon équipe », répondit Kurt en tendant la main pour attraper sa main droite. « Je suis simplement heureux que tu te sentes à nouveau faire partir du groupe », souffla Weller en faisant décrire des petits cercles à son pouce sur les motifs en nids d'abeilles, tatoués sur le dos de la main de Jane. La brune le regarda un moment surprise, analysant sa déclaration. Au bout de quelques instants, elle dû admettre qu'effectivement, elle se sentait davantage intégrée ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile étant donné la façon dont elle avait été marginalisée à l'époque… même un simple bonjour aurait constitué un progrès immense par rapport à cette période. Mais il fallait être honnête, le comportement de l'équipe avait radicalement changé. Et même s'ils la couvaient parfois un peu trop, c'était immensément plus agréable d'avoir des gens vous témoigner leur affection et se préoccuper de vous, plutôt que d'être ignorée et rabaissée chaque jour.

-« Ouais… Nous n'avons vraiment pas été tendre à cette époque », répondit Kurt, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois parlé à voix haute. Elle rougit d'embarras, mais Weller ne sembla pas gêné par sa confession involontaire et reprit : « Mais c'est terminé maintenant, je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. Et si nous devons te câliner tous les jours pour te le prouver, nous le ferons », dit-il avec un faux sérieux et un petit sourire en coin. La brune rougit encore plus à cette idée, essayant de déterminer si il était sérieux, attirée malgré elle par la perspective de plus de contacts du séduisant agent en face d'elle.

-« Tu sais que si tu veux un câlin il te suffit de demander » ? Lui dit Weller en souriant avec amusement, pouvant presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa mignonne petite tête brune. « Pas besoin de te creuser la tête pour trouver une excuse… ». Presque malgré elle, Jane s'avança vers lui, avant d'hésiter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Prenant l'initiative, Kurt ouvrit les bras, mais la voyant toujours hésitante, fit deux pas en avant pour la serrer à nouveau contre lui. Après une seconde de réflexion, la brune répondit à son étreinte et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Se laissant lui aussi prendre par l'instant, Kurt se mit à frotter son dos par réflexe. Le geste la détendit complétement, et elle finit par relever la tête, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Prenant conscience de leur proximité, elle rougit, remarquant enfin qu'avec ses allusions à l'équipe, il avait dévié la conversation. Elle ne savait pas si c'était volontaire, mais dans un sursaut de volonté, décida d'aborder la question.

-« Quand tu as dit que… tu ne regrettais pas… de m'avoir embrassé… », commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, gênée. Étrangement, Kurt devient presque aussi rouge qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait des pensées coquines à son sujet, même si chez lui le rougissement se concentrait surtout sur le haut des joues et au niveau des oreilles.

-« Oui… eh bien… je », commença Kurt avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots. Il remercia le ciel qu'Allie ou Tasha ne soient pas là, car elles n'auraient pas manqué de commenter à quel point il était rare de le voir aussi indécis. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé embrasser Jane. Mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de profiter d'elle, même si elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne le ressentait pas comme ça, ni lui donner de faux espoirs. Avec la traque de Sandstorm et sa future paternité, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir envisager une relation sérieuse pour le moment. D'ailleurs, Jane avait ses propres problèmes à régler, et il n'était pas sûr non plus que la mettre dans cette position l'aiderait.

Nas avait proposé de se servir de la volonté de Shepherd de les rapprocher pour obtenir des informations par l'intermédiaire de Jane. Mais cela obligerait la jeune femme à jouer un dangereux double-jeu, et pour qu'elle courre moins de risque, il faudrait qu'elle ignore que le fait d'être en couple constituait une mission. Jouer avec ses sentiments, c'était quelque chose qu'il se refusait totalement à lui faire subir, et il l'avait vigoureusement fait savoir. Nas elle-même avait semblé mal à l'aise en proposant cette idée, ce dont il était heureux. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté en direct à ce que Keaton lui avait fait, elle semblait être moins encline à risquer la vie de Jane ou même sa santé pour arriver à ses fins. Ils avaient déjà à faire avec Sandstorm sans en plus devoir surveiller leurs arrières.

-« Oui… j'ai aimé », avoua-t-il finalement. « Mais je… je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs… avec tout ce qui se passe…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir… ».

-« Me faire confiance ? Je comprends ». Soupira la brune d'un ton douloureux en essayant de sortir de son étreinte « On ne sait pas pourquoi Shepherd m'a envoyé auprès de toi, c'est logique de… ».

-« Quoi ? Non Jane » ! Protesta à son tour Kurt en resserrant ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. « Je te fais confiance ! Je me moque que ta mère t'ai envoyé ici pour une raison, je sais que tu es ta propre personne et que tu ne suis pas ses ordres ! Simplement… les choses sont… compliquées pour moi en ce moment avec la mort de mon père, la grossesse d'Allie, Sandstorm, les plans que Shepherd semble avoir pour moi… ».

Les raisons de Kurt étaient logiques mais elles offraient en plus une lueur d'espoir à Jane. Même si elle ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions, il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'envisageait pas une relation avec elle, juste qu'il lui fallait du temps. Elle n'osait pourtant pas le lui faire remarquer à haute voix, de peur qu'il ne la détrompe.

-« Je comprends », se contenta-t-elle de dire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sembler un peu déçue. Weller observa la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées près de lui, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-« Je t'… je tiens à toi Jane… énormément », se reprit-il, essayant de la réconforter. « Mais avec la façon dont je t'ai traité lorsque nous t'avons… reprise… je comprends que cela te perturbe. Et aussi que tu sois en colère contre moi ». La brune écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension ? C'était pour cela qu'il voulait garder de la distance entre eux ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait ? Bon d'accord, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, cela avait été le cas pendant une période. Et malgré les dernières semaines elle se sentait parfois encore un peu méfiante. Mais ses sentiments pour lui faisaient plus que compenser cela.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas », protesta-t-elle faiblement. Elle aurait aimé que sa voix paraisse plus confiante mais les doutes qui sommeillaient en elle revenaient la perturber.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais Jane. Si tu pensais pouvoir me faire confiance, il n'y aurait jamais eu ce malentendu entre nous… », sourit tristement Kurt. Il s'en voulait d'insister mais elle devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et faire face à ses propres doutes. Borden avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté là-dessus, disant qu'accepter ses problèmes hâterait sa guérison. Connaissant Jane, il pensait être l'un des mieux placés pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Elle n'était pas assez proche de Borden pour avoir ce genre de discussions avec lui, et Patterson était trop désireuse de lui laisser de l'espace pour vraiment la confronter à ce sujet.

-« Quoi ? Non » ! Protesta la brune, essayant de paraitre plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

-« Jane… je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de me reprocher mes erreurs. Nous l'avons fait avec toi, et beaucoup plus durement, ce serait hypocrite de te nier le droit d'être en colère ».

Jane hésita un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il insistait autant pour qu'elle lui en veuille. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, essayant de déterminer s'il lui tendait un piège. Une partie d'elle-même voulait approuver et lui frotter le nez dans ses propres erreurs pour se venger de la façon dont elle avait été traitée ces derniers mois. Mais dans le même temps, elle craignait de détruire toutes ses chances de rester amie avec Kurt, voir plus…

-« Ce n'est pas un piège Jane », reprit Weller après quelques instants, se doutant de ce qui devait la faire hésiter. « Borden te l'a déjà dit, mais c'est tout à fait normal d'être en colère après ce qu'il t'est arrivé à cause de moi… ».

-« Mais… tu n'es pas responsable de mes erreurs », siffla la brune en rompant leur proximité, commençant à trouver son insistance à remuer le passé agaçante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient tous pas comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler ?

-« Je ne parle pas de tes erreurs, je parle des miennes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant la semaine sur ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois… et tu avais raison. Je t'ai abandonné… ».

-« Quoi » ? demanda Jane perplexe en se demandant de quoi il parlait. « Non, depuis que vous m'avez libéré de Keaton tu prends soin de moi et… ».

-« Pas maintenant, avant… je t'ai trahit… Lorsque je t'ai laissé ce message disant que je tenais à toi et que tu étais importante pour moi, que j'avais… des sentiments pour toi que tu sois Taylor ou non… je le pensais. Et ensuite… j'étais tellement en colère d'apprendre que tu m'avais menti que je t'ai arrêté sans te laisser une seule chance de t'expliquer. J'ai… laissé la CIA t'emmener… je les ai laissés te torturer durant des mois alors que j'aurais dû te protéger ! Parce que c'est ce que l'on fait pour les gens que l'on aime ! Et je t'ai laissé tomber au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi ! Au final, je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père » ! Cria presque Kurt, terminant son éclat avec la respiration haletante d'avoir soulagé le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

-« Oh Kurt… » murmura Jane en s'approchant de manière hésitante, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé à quel point les évènements avaient pu le toucher… à quel point les doutes et les remords pouvaient le ronger. « Tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père ! Tu as décidé de passer ta vie à servir et protéger les gens, alors que lui n'était qu'un meurtrier » !

-« Peut-être… mais cela ne change rien au fait que je t'ai abandonné… »

-« Lorsque tu m'as laissé ce message… est-ce que… est-ce que tu le pensais » ? Demanda la brune en essayant de paraître calme, mais son air clairement tendu trahissait l'importance que la question avait pour elle. Sur le moment, elle ne l'avait pas écouté, occupée à traquer Oscar, avant que sa batterie ne soit trop déchargée pour le faire. Quand le FBI lui avait rendu son téléphone après son retour, et qu'elle avait écouté le message laissé par Kurt des mois plus tôt, la différence entre ses mots et la façon dont il la traité avait failli briser sa détermination.

-« Chaque mot », répondit avec conviction Kurt en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Est-ce que tu savais… ce que Keaton allait me faire… » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure.

-« Non Jane je te le jure ! Sinon j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver » ! L'idée réchauffa un peu le cœur de la brune, qui essaya en même temps de chasser les flashs des tortures qu'elle avait subies de son esprit.

-« Patterson et Tasha m'ont dit quelque chose il y a quelques jours… », se rappela soudain la jeune femme en adoptant un air pensif : « tout le monde fait des erreurs, le tout c'est de les accepter et d'en tirer des leçons. Ressasser le passé ne le changera pas ».

-« C'est beaucoup trop sage pour venir de Zapata », ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Kurt, faisant légèrement sourire Jane.

-« Je pense qu'elles ont raison », ajouta tout de même la jeune femme, avant de remarquer que Weller souriait toujours. « Quoi » ?

-« Tu es consciente que cette phrase s'adressait à toi j'espère… ». Clignant plusieurs des yeux, la brune mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Car si le conseil s'appliquait à Kurt… cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle devait peut-être tout simplement accepter ce qu'elle avait fait et passer à autre chose… Ceci-dit c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Remarquant que Jane semblait songer au moins à envisager cette hypothèse, Kurt se détendit un peu.

-« Je ne dis pas que tes problèmes vont tous s'arranger du jour au lendemain », précisa-t-il. « Mais tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé de mauvais à notre équipe depuis plus d'un an. Shepherd a essayé de te manipuler par l'intermédiaire d'Oscar en jouant sur ton désir d'obtenir des réponses sur ton passé ».

-« Mais c'était mon plan », marmonna Jane en baissant les yeux.

-« D'après Oscar… et nous savons maintenant que ce type était un fils de pute manipulateur » ! Gronda Weller avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, faisant sursauter Jane. « Et d'après Markos, tu as essayé de contrecarrer leurs plans avant que ta mémoire ne soit effacée. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû y voir une occasion d'utiliser à nouveau tes talents en te mentant… ». Le visage de Jane s'éclaira légèrement alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette idée. Kurt avait raison, elle avait cru Oscar au début parce qu'elle se souvenait de quelques-uns de leurs moments ensemble. Mais au final, elle ne savait pas ce qui était vrai ou non dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. D'ailleurs, une partie des informations de Markos contredisait l'affirmation d'Oscar selon laquelle elle avait tout planifié avec eux. Entre croire l'homme qui était mort pour essayer de l'avertir, et celui qui avait essayé d'effacer sa mémoire à nouveau pour sauver sa propre peau, le choix était facile à faire. Pourtant… cela n'expliquait pas la vidéo qu'Oscar lui avait montré, et dans laquelle Remi l'incitait à faire confiance à l'homme qui venait de la sauver de Carter, probablement sa seule bonne action d'ailleurs.

-« Avec la technologie on peut monter toutes sortes de choses. D'ailleurs, cette vidéo n'était pas datée, elle est peut-être plus ancienne que le plan que tu avais établi avec Markos », intervint Kurt, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle venait à nouveau de parler à haute voix. Du moins en ce qui concernait sa dernière phrase. L'idée commençait cependant à être moins gênante, car personne ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre reproche ou n'avait essayé de se servir de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper par mégarde contre elle. Au contraire, l'équipe s'était jetée sur chaque bride d'information pour essayer de la pousser à s'ouvrir et l'aider à guérir. « Demande à Patterson si tu ne me crois pas, je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de faire un montage de toi très convaincant dans presque n'importe quelle situation ». Jane se mâchonna pensivement les lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait poser la question à son amie ? Non pas qu'elle ne croyait pas Kurt, mais il n'était pas vraiment un as de la technologie. Après quelques instants, la brune sortit de ses pensées.

\- « Si tu m'as pardonné pour ce que je t'ai fait… ce ne serais pas correct de ma part de ne pas faire la même chose pour toi ».

-« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Jane. Tu ne dois pas me pardonner juste parce que moi je l'ai fait. Tu as subie beaucoup plus que moi, et je comprends très bien si tu as du mal à me faire confiance », grimaça Kurt, montrant involontairement combien cette affirmation lui coûtait.

-« Non ça va… Tu es… le premier ami dont je me souvienne… le premier homme que j'ai embrassé… dans ma nouvelle vie », avoua Jane en rougissant. Sa déclaration fit rougir également Weller, en même temps qu'elle fit gonfler son cœur d'un mélange de joie et de fierté.

-« Donc… tout va bien entre nous » ? Demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

-« Je… je crois », répondit la brune hésitante. « Mais je… ne peux pas te garantir que je n'aurais pas d'autres… crises de confiance », soupira la jeune femme d'un ton douloureux alors que son visage se crispait.

-« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Inutile d'aller trop vite, nous devons juste nous laisser du temps », approuva Kurt en s'approchant pour l'étreindre à nouveau. Jane se laissa faire bien volontiers. Ces derniers jours, elle avait reçu plus de câlins que durant tout le reste de son existence. Bon d'accord elle ne se rappelait presque rien de son passé, mais de ce qu'elle savait de l'orphelinat et du comportement très peu maternel de Shepherd, c'était une supposition valable. Elle se rappelait être méfiante envers tous les contacts physiques, quels qu'ils soient, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au FBI. Sauf avec Kurt… Ensuite, à son retour après son évasion, elle s'était forgée une carapace pour se protéger. Mais dernièrement, l'équipe avait réussi à en trouver la faille, et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus les étreintes que lui donnaient ses amies dès que l'envie leur en prenait. Le fait que Kurt ait décidé de mettre en application leur méthode pour la faire se sentir mieux était un très bon bonus. D'ailleurs, il avait dit qu'ils devaient se laisser du temps, et rien n'indiquait qu'il n'envisageait pas une relation avec elle… De plus il avait même avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle, se rappela-t-elle d'un coup en frémissant… peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler à Tasha et Patterson pour avoir des conseils… Ou même à Allie… Même si c'était gênant de demander à une femme comment séduire son ex petit-ami, elle était prête à le faire si cela pouvait améliorer ses chances d'être avec Kurt.

De son côté, le directeur adjoint savourait lui aussi pleinement la situation. Les cheveux de la brune contre lui dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de pêche, probablement celle de son shampoing, un détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Ceci dit, ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas été assez proches pour pouvoir savoir ce genre de choses. Mais même si on leur avait un peu forcé la main, cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur un certain nombre de malentendus qui créaient un malaise entre eux. Mieux encore, Jane semblait envisager que tout n'était pas forcément de sa faute, ce qui constituait un grand pas en avant. Restait maintenant à la surveiller discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle progressait toujours sur la bonne voie. Bien sûr sa volonté de rester près d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la possibilité de la câliner dès qu'elle se sentirait d'humeur… non absolument rien. L'agent cru entendre un petit rire moqueur résonner dans sa tête, mais après une seconde décida de l'ignorer.

Le son du verrou les tira de leur rêverie. Sans prévenir Zapata entra, espérant les surprendre dans une position compromettante. Elle constata rapidement qu'ils étaient tous les deux décents, mais sourit largement en les voyants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Oh regardez ça, si ce n'est pas mignon » ! S'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention de Patterson et Allie qui la suivaient.

-« J'en déduis que vous avez réglez vos désaccords », soupira Patterson comme si quelqu'un venait de la libérer d'un grand poids.

-« Hum hum », marmonnèrent les deux amis toujours collés l'un à l'autre et ne semblant pas très désireux de se séparer.

-« Est-ce que tu l'a enfin invité à la fête de notre bébé » ? Demanda vivement Allie, les faisant tous les deux se crisper. S'écartant l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent hésitants, attendant que l'autre face le premier pas. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, Jane attendait l'invitation, comme preuve finale que Kurt la voulait vraiment dans sa vie, même en temps qu'amie. D'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir déjà invité toute l'équipe… De son côté, l'agent se trouvait perdu, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande.

-« Alors Kurt, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain » ? S'impatienta l'US Marshal, ne l'aidant absolument pas à se calmer, sachant à quel point la femme enceinte était facilement irritable ces temps-ci. « Si tu n'invite pas la femme qui nous a sauvé la vie à tous les deux, je ne vois pas qui mériterait d'être invité ».

-« Oui, oui, je vais le faire, » marmonna Kurt.

-« Avant le prochain réveillon de noël » ? Le provoqua Zapata, faisant même sourire Jane.

-« Si tu continues comme ça, je m'assurerais que tu passes ton prochain réveillon en Alaska », riposta Kurt, faisant ricaner Allie et Patterson, tandis que Jane souriait timidement à la Latina, sachant que Kurt ne le ferait pas réellement. Reportant son attention sur elle, Kurt décida finalement de se lancer :

-« Je… voulais le faire depuis un certain temps, mais… étant donné les circonstances je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de t'inviter. Je sais que… cela a dû être difficile pour toi de revenir et d'apprendre qu'Allie était enceinte… surtout après le message que je t'avais laissé. Mais… rien de tout ça n'était planifié et la dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire souffrir », avoua Kurt un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir un public. Fort heureusement, comprenant la gravité de l'instant Zapata s'abstint de tout commentaire taquin ou sarcastique, tandis qu'Allie et Patterson restaient en retrait pour ne pas gêner davantage Kurt, sachant à quel point il lui était difficile de se livrer d'ordinaire.

-« Je comprends », répondit précipitamment Jane, elle aussi mal à l'aise de ne pas être seule avec lui pour entendre ça. Maintenant c'était certain, Tasha n'allait pas la lâcher pour savoir ce que contenait le message que Kurt venait de mentionner.

-« Donc… la fête est après-demain chez Allie… alors… est-ce que ça te dirais de venir » ? Demanda Kurt rapidement en évitant de regarder vers son ex petite-amie et ses collègues. Après quelques secondes de fausses réflexions, puisque sa décision était déjà prise, Jane répondit :

-« Cela dépend…».

-« De quoi » ? Demanda Weller perplexe, alors que les trois femmes derrière lui regardaient elles aussi Jane avec curiosité.

-« Est-ce qu'il y aura des câlins » ? Demanda Jane le plus sérieusement du monde, luttant de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de sourire, et essayer de cacher le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à être invitée… à faire partie du groupe. Après quelques secondes, Kurt sourit largement, alors qu'Allie, Patterson et Tasha éclataient de rires. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir que la discussion avait suffisamment remise Jane d'aplomb pour qu'elle essaye de faire de l'humour.

-« Nous avons créés un monstre », plaisanta Zapata.

-« Ne rigole pas, les médecins disent que la câlinothérapie a beaucoup de bienfaits pour aider à récupérer d'un traumatisme et pour dissiper les tensions négatives dans ton corps. Certains cafés proposent même de câliner des petits chats adorables », expliqua Patterson avec un air rêveur.

-« Tu n'es pas allergique » ? Demanda son amie d'un air perplexe.

-« Si, mais seulement à certaines races de chats. J'imagine que c'est lié à la composition chimique des poils et… ».

-« D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de la version longue », la coupa Zapata. « Et donc ? Tu crois que si on continue de câliner Jane elle va se mettre à ronronner » ? Demanda malicieusement la Latina à son amie, s'attirant un petit couinement de protestation et un léger coup d'épaule de Jane en représailles. Kurt continua de sourire devant la scène, sentant une grande partie de la tension accumulée ces derniers jours quitter ses épaules.

-« Tu as réussi à arranger les choses », constata Allie en s'approchant tandis que Patterson rejoignait ses amies dans un câlin groupé.

-« En quelque sorte… tout ne sera pas réglé en un jour, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie », approuva Kurt en reportant son attention sur la mère de son futur enfant

-« Bien… parce que si tu avais foiré les choses encore une fois j'aurais dû prendre des sanctions », le menaça-t-elle en brandissant son index sous son nez.

-« Relax tigresse, Jane sait qu'elle est importante pour moi », la rassura Weller, ignorant que Jane se trouvait maintenant derrière lui alors que Patterson et Tasha discutaient dans un coin. Allie lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant son visage s'illuminer, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Finalement, Patterson entraina tout le monde vers l'étage supérieur, indiquant qu'il était l'heure que Jane prenne une collation.

….

 _Trois heures plus tard, chez Jane_

Remerciant l'agent Monroe, Jane referma la porte de chez elle avec un soupir fatigué. Pourtant, elle se sentait également plus heureuse que jamais au cours de ces dernières semaines. Kurt avait admis qu'il tenait à elle, et cela aurait suffi à faire de sa journée un moment parfait. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, et avait essayé de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Cela faisait tellement de temps que toute son équipe le lui répétait qu'elle commençait à croire que c'était peut-être vrai. D'ailleurs, ils devaient passer pour manger des pizzas un peu plus tard dans la soirée… comment avant.

-« Tu as meilleure mine », fit une voix familière depuis sa cuisine, la faisant sursauter.

-« Roman ! Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque » ? Protesta-t-elle faiblement une main sur sa poitrine où l'organe précédemment mentionné battait la chamade, mais heureuse malgré tout de voir son frère.

-« Disons que c'est pour toutes les fois où tu as utilisé tes talents ninja sur moi », rétorqua son frère avec un petit sourire. La brune ne répondit pas et vint se blottir contre lui, ce qui le surprit un peu. Même avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée, sa sœur n'avait jamais été une grande fan des contacts physiques, sauf avec lui. Mais après être revenue d'Afghanistan, elle s'était montrée plus distante avec tout le monde, elle était plus dure plus...renfermée. Visiblement, cela avait changé ces derniers temps, ce qui était positif si l'on prenait en compte l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois à l'hôpital.

-« Tu vas bien » ? lui demanda la brune avec inquiétude en s'éloignant.

-« Ce serais plutôt à moi de demander ça… ».

-« Je vais… mieux, répondit Jane, l'équipe m'aide beaucoup à récupérer… surtout Patterson. J'ai toujours du mal à me déplacer et je ne peux pas me battre alors c'est assez... frustrant ».

-« Donc les hommes devant la porte ne sont pas des gardiens » ? Demanda Roman en plissant les yeux. En voyant sa sœur escortée jusqu'à sa porte puis les agents rester devant l'immeuble, il avait un moment cru qu'elle était à nouveau sous surveillance.

-« Non… Kurt les a affecté pour me protéger de… Keaton. Le FBI a aussi ouvert une enquête sur mon enlèvement… », dit sa sœur d'un ton hésitant, se demandant comment il allait prendre la nouvelle.

-« C'est… inattendu… Notre mère ne va pas aimer ça », marmonna Roman en réponse.

-« Je sais qu'elle préférerait que je sois plus libre de mes mouvements… » commença Jane ne sachant pas si c'était elle qui l'envoyait ou si il était venu de sa propre initiative.

-« Oui eh bien elle devra faire avec », gronda Roman. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne collent pas et sur lesquelles j'aimerais avoir une explication ». En entendant son frère remettre en cause Shepherd, Jane sentit son cœur bondir. Si elle pouvait le convaincre d'aider le FBI… Mais d'un autre côté c'était risqué, une telle action exposerait son frère à la fois à Pellington et à la CIA, mais surtout à leur mère si elle découvrait que lui aussi se retournait contre elle.

-« Elle n'est pas du genre à te les donner », dit-elle simplement.

-« Je sais… apparemment elle n'est pas la personne que je croyais ». Son visage affichait un air incertain qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. D'un autre côté s'il avait passé des années à être conditionné pour obéir aux ordres, penser et agir selon ses propres intérêts devait être perturbant pour lui.

-« J'ai eu de la visite… Cade est venu me voir », dit Jane, sursautant lorsque son frère se redressa d'un coup.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait » ?!

-« M'aider… il m'a donné une vidéo… de Markos », répondit sa sœur de manière hésitante. Sous l'insistance de Roman, elle finit par lui raconter la visite de l'ancien agent de Sandstorm, et le fait que Markos s'était retourné contre Shepherd, sans mentionner sa propre participation en donnant des informations à la NSA.

-« Je vois… Cade n'a donc pas pété les plombs de manière aléatoire. Le fait qu'il te contacte montre qu'il a un plan. Même si cela m'étonne qu'il veuille aider tes amis du FBI ».

-« Il ne veut pas les aider… juste moi », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. Un silence inconfortable régna quelques instants avant que Roman ne reprenne la parole.

-« Tu sais que nous allons devoir le signaler à Shepherd ? Cela devrait lui montrer que tu es toujours investie malgré ton état, et te gagner un peu de temps. Bien sûr il faudra arranger un peu l'histoire pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien entre toi et Markos ».

-« Quel lien » ? demanda nerveusement la brune.

-« Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais. Je t'ai vu agir avec l'équipe de Weller. Je sais qu'en les menaçant Shepherd a obtenu l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait. Et je sais que Markos n'était loyal qu'à toi depuis que vous aviez servis ensemble ».

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit rapidement Jane.

-« Du fait que tu es loyale à eux, pas au plan de Shepherd. Je te connais depuis que nous sommes nés, si quelque chose n'a pas changé chez toi, c'est ta loyauté envers tes amis », lui dit gravement Roman. « Je sais déjà que tu feras tout pour les protéger ».

-« Tu n'as pas l'air… touché par cette idée », constata prudemment Jane après l'avoir observé quelques secondes.

-« J'étais contre l'idée d'effacer ta mémoire et de t'envoyer au FBI dès le départ. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre », répondit son frère en haussant les épaules. « Tu es ma seule famille, alors mon choix est facile à faire… d'une certaine façon. Contrairement à elle, tu ne me demande pas de choisir ».

-« Alors aide moi… aide nous à la mettre hors d'état de nuire », plaida la brune avant de se crisper, comprenant qu'elle venait de faire exactement ce que son frère venait de dire. À son grand soulagement, Roman se contenta de la regarder d'un air neutre.

-« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce gouvernement corrompu ni les hommes qui le défendent… »

-« L'équipe n'est pas comme ça », protesta immédiatement Jane.

-« Vraiment ? Ils ont laissé la CIA te prendre et te torturer… deux fois », répondit gravement Roman avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Je ne leur fait pas confiance… ». Jane n'insista pas, ne voulant pas braquer son frère. Avec un peu de temps, elle pensait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, inutile de le faire s'éloigner d'elle maintenant.

-« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Shepherd » ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-« À propos de toi ? Rien si ce n'est que tu te remets toujours. Je vais dire que ma traque de Cade m'a conduit jusqu'ici et qu'il a pris contact avec toi pour essayer de te convaincre de le rejoindre au nom de Markos. Il t'a dit que vous étiez amis, raconté deux ou trois choses et essayé de te convaincre que nous sommes mauvais ».

-« Cela va peindre une cible encore plus grande sur son dos… ».

-«Je m'en moque. Cade a dépassé les bornes quand il t'a utilisé comme appât avec la CIA » ! Répliqua son frère avec colère. « De toute façon, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, il est beaucoup plus résistant que tu ne le crois, Shepherd ne lui mettra pas la main dessus aussi facilement ».

-« Est-ce que tu sais… quels plans Shepherd a pour moi » ? Demanda Jane en s'asseyant sur son canapé, commençant à se sentir fatiguée après les émotions de la journée. Le visage de Roman se durcit.

-« C'est pour ça que je suis venus. Pour t'avertir », dit-il sombrement en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 18_

15/03/2017


	19. Chap 19 - Cette fille va me rendre fou

19ème chapitre de _Trahisons_ , et nous poursuivons notre progression avec une petite accélération dans l'histoire et un nouveau saut dans le temps. Comme je l'expliquais lundi en postant la deuxième partie de mon OS _Une question de choix_ , celui-ci étant plus conséquent que je l'avais prévus (presque 22 000 mots soit l'équivalent de trois chapitres de _Trahisons_ ), ce chapitre 19 sera un peu plus court que d'habitude faute de temps.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs, et notamment à Louserie, NoNaame, Hm, Readeronly76, Julie87 et MommyVal pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : Roman commence à réaliser qui est vraiment sa mère, et comment elle se sert de sa sœur chérie. Lorsqu'il basculera complétement dans le bon camp, cela fera des étincelles ^^.

 **Louserie** : Eh le suspens final c'est ma marque de fabrique pour que les gens reviennent XD.

Et oui, Kurt manque un peu de tact, mais il s'améliorera avec le temps (et quelques claques sur la tête de la part d'Allie).

 **Readeronly76** : Thanks to your review. As I said in PM, the translation is in progress (But it will take a little more time for I start the publishing). I'm agree with you I like to see Jane strong, but it's strange to see her act as if nothing had happened in the Show, after what she had experienced.

 **Julie87 :** Pas de review au chapitre précédent : hérétique ! Nan je rigole, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, personne n'est obligé de poster à chaque chapitre ^^.

Oui, l'explication était un peu longue c'est vrai, mais ils avaient besoin de ça pour avancer (et accessoirement moi aussi pour passer à la suite lol).

Roman est aussi un de mes personnages préférés, j'adore le voir dans son rôle de protecteur de Jane.

 **MommyVal** :

Wow, merci pour cette review très détaillée !

Alors dans l'ordre (je ne reviens pas sur les premiers personnages puisque tu les as perçu de la façon dont je les imaginais, alors c'est que ça doit être bon XD) :

*Pour Nas je suis très partagé sur ce personnage : c'est peut-être une interprétation personnelle de ma part, mais je trouve que dans leur volonté de faire de Nas le nouveau love-interest de Kurt, et donc un obstacle entre lui et Jane pour l'éventuel Jeller que beaucoup d'entre nous attend, les scénaristes ont été un peu (trop) vite.

On a donc une femme, agent de la NSA, qui débarque et annonce à l'équipe qu'elle savait que Jane était membre de Sandstorm et qu'elle a suivi de loin ce qui se passait sans rien leur dire pendant presque un an… Déjà pour la confiance c'est très, très, moyen. Ensuite elle couche avec Kurt lors d'une mission (niveau professionnalisme voilà quoi) et au retour Patterson lui dit qu'elle a mis le bureau de Borden sur écoute… Peu importe ses justifications (s'assurer que Jane reste loyale bla bla bla) pour la confiance là encore on repassera. Et là-dessus, Kurt qui doit en toute logique avoir justement quelques problèmes de confiance vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jane se dit « ce n'est pas grave » et commence une relation avec elle…

Au départ, quand j'ai vu ça, je t'avoue que je pensais tout de suite que c'était pour le manipuler. Mais au fur et à mesure les scénaristes les ont fait développer une relation plus sérieuse, chronologiquement en l'espace de quelques semaines d'après ce qu'on peut en comprendre. Tout ça pour au final les faire rompre quelques épisodes plus tard.

Donc je suis parti sur ma première option pour expliquer leur comportement par rapport au moment de la série où j'ai commencé l'écriture : l'aventure (presque) sans lendemain. Bon c'était aussi pour me débarrasser d'un obstacle dans la relation Jane / Kurt c'est vrai (insérer ici un rire démoniaque)…

*Pour Keaton son avenir est simple et il me semblait en avoir fait mention dans une réponse à un commentaire il y a quelques semaines, mais je le réaffirme haut et fort : Keaton va (roulement de tambour) mourir… Je sais déjà où, quand et comment, il me reste encore une petite hésitation sur le qui et à construire le cheminement pour y arriver. Je peux cependant déjà dire qu'il reviendra jouer les trouble-fêtes très bientôt (dans quelques chapitres normalement), et que Jane aura l'appui d'un allié inattendu, car ce ne sera pas facile de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ^^. Keaton c'est comme la saleté, on pense s'en être débarrassé mais il revient encore plus tenace.

…...

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après une longue explication, Kurt et Jane clarifie enfin la situation entre eux. Admettant chacun à demi-mot avoir des sentiments pour l'autres, ils décident de se laisser du temps et de voir comment leur relation évolue. Sous la pression d'Allie, Kurt invite également Jane à la fête donnée pour leur bébé, achevant de la convaincre qu'il veut qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie. De retour chez elle, Jane trouve Roman, porteur de nouvelles préoccupantes.

…..

 **Chapitre 19 – Cette fille va me rendre fou !**

…

.

 _Appartement de Jane._

-« J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour moi », soupira Jane en voyant son frère s'installer.

-« Pas exactement… Cependant, le vol de la puce par Cade nous a fourni un peu de répit. À cause de lui, notre mère a décidé de reporter la phase deux. Cela va te laisser le temps de guérir».

-« J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me dire en quoi consiste cette fameuse phase deux », tenta tout de même Jane.

-« Même si je savais en quoi elle consistait exactement, ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque Shepherd ne m'en a dit qu'une partie… je ne dirais rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai autant de raisons que toi de ne pas aimer ce gouvernement. Du moins c'était le cas avant que ta mémoire ne soit effacée… ».

-« Cade m'a dit la même chose », marmonna la brune d'un ton presque boudeur en s'installant un plus confortablement dans son canapé. Surprit par son attitude, Roman la dévisagea curieusement, la faisant se tortiller avant qu'elle n'explique.

-« Désolé. Le Doc dit qu'à cause de ce que j'ai… traversé, des sautes d'humeurs et des comportements… surprenants étaient à prévoir pendant quelques temps. Il parait que c'est un mécanisme de défense, mon cerveau essaye de s'adapter en fuyant… ce qui pourrait lui rappeler le traumatisme ».

-« Je comprends ne t'en fait pas », gronda Roman, en colère. En colère contre ceux qui avaient fait ça à sa précieuse sœur. En colère contre Remi pour l'avoir abandonné en suivant ce plan stupide. En colère contre leur mère pour ne pas avoir mieux prévus les détails de son plan… À moins qu'elle ne se soit tout simplement servie de sa sœur… Un fait qu'il ne préférait pas envisager pour le moment. Il avait d'autres options à considérer d'abord. Et enfin, il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda Jane en le regardant froncer les sourcils.

-« Bien sûr », mentit facilement Roman, sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'autres sujets de préoccupations en ce moment, elle devait se concentrer sur sa guérison. La brune le regarda un instant, sentant qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais décida de ne pas insister.

-« Et donc, qu'elle sera ma mission cette fois-ci » ? Demanda-t-elle avec crainte en se doutant que les plans de Shepherd ne correspondraient pas à ses propres valeurs.

-« Tu ne vas pas aimer… Le plan initial prévoyait que tu sois proche de Weller… ».

-« Je sais, Oscar m'a dit de le faire rompre avec Allie… Ce que je n'ai pas fait d'ailleurs », marmonna pensivement la brune.

-« Allie ? Tu parles de la Marshal ? Allison Knight » ? Demanda son frère étonné qu'elle soit aussi proche de l'agent fédéral au point d'utiliser son surnom. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Bien sûr cela faciliterait sa mission, mais si sa mère découvrait à quel point elle s'était liée avec sa cible… Elle pourrait décider d'utiliser cette proximité pour lui faire faire des choses bien plus dangereuses.

-« Oui, pourquoi » ?

-« Parce que le plan initial a dû être modifié… J'imagine que tu es redevenue plus proche de Weller maintenant qu'il sait ce que tu as traversé ». La brune hocha la tête avec réticence, se demandant où cela allait les conduire.

-« Mais Weller est également resté proche de Knight, la preuve il va même avoir un bébé avec elle », poursuivit son frère. La lueur de douleur qui traversa les yeux de sa sœur l'étonna. Apparemment, Remi s'était beaucoup trop impliquée émotionnellement dans toute cette histoire, et la proximité entre les deux agents fédéraux n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. D'un autre côté il pouvait le comprendre, si ses calculs étaient corrects, ce bébé avait été conçu à peu près au moment de son arrestation par Weller et son arrivée à la CIA. Donc, pendant qu'elle était torturée jour et nuit par Keaton, Weller s'envoyait tranquillement en l'air avec son ex petite-amie, et sans protection en plus. Cela lui donnait vraiment envie d'écraser son poing dans la figure du directeur adjoint du FBI…

-« Je sais », répondit finalement Jane. « Je suis invitée à la fête pour le bébé ». Étrangement, elle semblait presque ravie à cette idée, et Roman cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de manière perplexe devant ce changement d'humeur. Est-ce que c'était lié à son traumatisme ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle était réellement heureuse de réintégrer son équipe ? Après tout, même en tant que soldat pour Orion, elle avait toujours eu tendance à beaucoup s'attacher à ses frères d'armes, probablement une conséquence de leur enfance horrible à l'orphelinat, sans amis, poussés à se battre sans arrêt les uns avec les autres. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur mort l'avait frappée aussi durement et que sa colère l'avait poussée à prendre les armes contre le gouvernement.

-« Eh bien… cela te rendra la tâche plus facile j'imagine », finit-il par dire, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ?

-« Shepherd veut que tu deviennes… proche de la Marshal ».

-« Je ne ferais pas de mal au bébé » ! Le prévint aussitôt la brune d'un ton défensif, le surprenant une nouvelle fois. Enfin pas complétement. Même avant de perdre ses souvenirs, Remi avait toujours été fascinée par les petits enfants, surtout les bébés, même si elle ne le montrait à personne d'autre que lui. Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses répréhensibles durant son temps au sein d'Orion, et sous les ordres de leur mère, mais ne s'en serait jamais pris directement à un enfant. Quelque part, il était heureux que cet aspect de sa personnalité n'ait pas changé. Après tout, il y avait des limites que même lui ne franchirait pas pour obéir aux ordres de leur mère. Pendant un temps, il avait même craint qu'elle ne saute le pas après ses fiançailles avec Oscar, mais sa mère avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte. Sans doute plus parce que cela aurait nuit à son plan que par réel intérêt pour la vie sentimentale de Remi. De son côté, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté qu'Oscar devienne le père de son neveu ou de sa nièce… En fait, il était même certain du contraire. Repenser à l'ex de sa sœur, et à ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire, lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Jane attendait nerveusement ce qu'elle serait chargée de faire. Se demandant déjà comment expliquer à Allie que son enfant à naître serait peut-être en danger avant même sa naissance, à cause d'elle et de Shepherd… La femme lui avait été étonnement favorable depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'elle avait traversé, et elles commençaient à beaucoup se rapprocher. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Jane n'avait pas envie de perdre l'occasion de se faire une nouvelle amie. Allie était drôle, compatissante, courageuse et déterminée, et plus elle apprenait à la connaitre, plus elle appréciait sa compagnie. Et Kurt… ses relations avec lui étaient tout juste en train de s'améliorer, comment allait-elle pouvoir lui dire que son bébé était menacé avant même de naître ?

-« Ce n'est pas ça, Shepherd veut que tu sois proche de Knight, pour l'empêcher de se remettre avec Weller », répondit Roman en s'inquiétant de la voir d'un coup aussi pensive. De ce qu'il avait compris à l'hôpital, elle avait des problèmes de confiance en soi et il ne voulait pas qu'elle commence à gamberger en se reprochant des choses sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Car une chose était sûre, Shepherd ne prendrait pas « non » pour une réponse.

-« Oh », fit simplement Jane, soulagée. C'était bien moins grave que ce qu'elle pensait, même si cela voulait dire que Shepherd avait des plans pour Kurt. Et que cela mettait aussi Allie dans la ligne de mire… Il faudrait qu'elle les avertisse afin qu'ils soient vigilants. Heureusement qu'Allison n'allait plus sur le terrain pour le moment avec sa grossesse. « Allie a un nouveau petit ami tu sais… »

-« Nous sommes au courant… Mais il n'est pas le père du bébé. Shepherd ne veut pas prendre de risque. Même si d'après moi ça n'en vaut pas le coup ».

Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la question. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré ce fameux petit-ami, mais de ce qu'elle en savait Allie avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Et de plus elle lui avait garanti qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments romantiques pour Kurt… Un instant, elle se demanda si la jeune femme jouait avec elle et avait tout de même l'intention de récupérer Kurt, avant de se secouer mentalement. Non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Allie, elle était beaucoup trop franche et directe pour ça. D'ailleurs, Kurt lui avait presque avoué ses sentiments, et passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec l'US Marshal dernièrement…

-« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet », remarqua son frère, qui s'attendait à une réaction un peu plus violente.

-« C'est dans mes cordes », répondit la brune en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils de perplexité. Il était étrange de la voir si détendue alors qu'elle avait clairement affiché qu'elle choisissait son équipe sur sa mission au FBI. Et maintenant, elle acceptait sans protester de s'assurer que Weller ne remettait pas le couvert avec son ex… Pourquoi accepterait-elle de faire quelque chose comme ça alors qu'elle devait lutter pour regagner la confiance des agents du FBI ? Ce n'était pas logique sauf si…

-« Une minute… tu acceptes ça beaucoup trop facilement », marmonna Roman en la regardant de manière suspicieuse, la faisant s'agiter nerveusement. « Ne me dit pas que… tu en pinces pour Weller » ! Cria-t-il en verbalisant la seule hypothèse valable qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le rougissement de sa sœur le renseigna immédiatement, l'incongruité de la situation tempérant un peu sa colère. Jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de s'intéresser au sexe opposé, il n'avait vu Remi réagir ainsi à la mention d'un homme. La scène était étonnante mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, attendrissante. Avec une petite pointe de jalousie il se demanda si c'était l'effacement de sa mémoire qui lui permettait de réagir aussi… normalement… débarrassée des souvenirs horribles de leur enfance qui empoisonnaient ses propres nuits. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la jalousie disparue. Remi s'était réveillée seule et perdue dans un sac, sans souvenir de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle aimait, des gens qu'elle connaissait… Elle avait été torturée des mois durant pour des informations que son esprit effacé ne lui permettait de toute façon pas de donner. Non… à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas de quoi être jaloux. Sa sœur avait payé très cher cette deuxième chance d'avoir une existence débarrassée de ses plus mauvais souvenirs, notamment en perdant les rares bons en même temps.

-« Quoi ? Non… je… » balbutia la brune essayant de contenir le rouge qu'elle sentait monter à ses joues, sans parvenir à former une pensée cohérente. Décidément, cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent lorsqu'elle était en présence de Kurt, mais si en plus il suffisait de mentionner son nom pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens… Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une discussion de fille avec Patterson pour faire le point. Peut-être aussi Tasha et Allie ? Se dévoiler devant les deux dernières personnes mentionnées la gênait un peu. Zapata était fantastique avec elle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais à cause de leur passif et même si elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour repartir à zéro, elle éprouvait parfois un peu de crainte à l'idée des réactions volcaniques de la Latina. D'ailleurs si elle lui avouait clairement son béguin pour Kurt… qui savait jusqu'où elle pourrait la taquiner. Le cas d'Allie était encore plus difficile à trancher. D'un côté, la jeune femme était toujours sympathique avec elle, mais d'un autre, aller demander des conseils sur la façon d'optimiser ses chances avec Kurt à son ex pourrait être très embarrassant…

-« C'est mignon, on dirait une lycéenne amoureuse », lâcha soudain Roman d'un ton moqueur en la voyant passer par plusieurs nuances de rouge.

-« Eh » ! Protesta-t-elle soudain vexée, en le foudroyant du regard, passant d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques secondes.

-« C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça », ajouta pensivement son frère en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-« C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à contrôler », admit-elle un peu gênée. Roman s'abima un instant dans ses pensées. Compte tenu du traumatisme, ou plutôt des traumatismes, qu'elle avait vécus récemment, ce n'était pas illogique qu'elle s'attache aux personnes qui lui montraient de l'intérêt. Ce qui laissait supposer que sa relation avec Weller était bien plus en voie d'amélioration qu'il ne l'avait supposé… À moins que l'homme ne se serve juste d'elle pour obtenir des informations sur leur mère ?

-« J'espère qu'il ne se sert pas juste de toi », gronda Roman.

-« Non ! Kurt est… très correct avec moi », répondit rapidement Jane.

-« Comment est-ce que tu peux lui faire confiance alors qu'il a laissé la CIA t'emmener » ? Lui demanda le jeune homme dans un grondement sourd en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

-« Il ne l'a pas voulu », réagit aussitôt Jane d'un ton défensif, vexé qu'il remette en cause l'intégrité de Kurt. Bien sûr elle lui en avait voulu pour ça pendant un moment, mais la mise en point entre eux avait bien éclaircie les choses. Et Kurt lui avait juré qu'il aurait tout fait pour la retrouver s'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver… « Tu en es sûre » ? Susurra une voix dans sa tête. « Tu crois réellement qu'il ne se doutait pas de ce que la CIA allait te faire ? Comme si ils allaient gentiment t'inviter à boire un thé en essayant de te convaincre de leur révéler tes secrets ». Après un moment de doute, Jane raffermit sa volonté. Non Kurt n'aurait jamais menti sur quelque chose d'aussi grave, ce n'était pas son genre.

Voyant son air soudain introspectif, Roman se crispa, se demandant si il n'avait pas sans le vouloir poussé sa sœur plus loin qu'elle n'était prête à aller pour le moment. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, elle parut revenir à la réalité.

-« Non… je lui fais confiance… Il est revenu me chercher aussi dans ce sous-sol. Je lui fais autant confiance qu'à toi », affirma résolument la jeune femme.

-« Peu importe, si il se sert de toi ou même si il pose ses sales pattes sur toi je lui casse la gueule », maugréa farouchement son frère.

-« Je suis assez grande pour me défendre » ! Protesta sa sœur en le regardant les sourcils froncés, croisant défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et je t'interdis de toucher à Kurt, ce que je fais avec mon corps ne regarde que moi » ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de rougir en se rendant compte que s'il avait encore des doutes, sa réaction venait de la trahir.

-« Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as… avec lui », s'étrangla Roman en la regardant d'un air à la fois incrédule et horrifié.

-« Non » ! Répondit aussitôt sa sœur en rougissant. « Nous… nous n'en sommes pas encore là ».

-« Encore… de quoi est-ce que tu parles » ?! Demanda par réflexe Roman.

-« Nous nous faisons des câlins parfois… », commença Jane en rougissant.

-« Non, oublie, je ne veux pas de détails » ! La coupa précipitamment le jeune homme en secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que sa précieuse sœur soit… intime avec quelqu'un. Si il s'écoutait, il l'enfermerait dans un endroit où aucun Oscar, Kurt, ou quel que soit son nom, ne pourrait profiter d'elle.

-« Il n'y a pas de détails à partager », le rassura Jane en souriant légèrement de le voir aussi troublé. « Pas encore du moins… », ajouta-t-elle se sentant d'un coup d'humeur taquine. Mais Roman ne prit pas l'appât.

-« Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour lui », constata-t-il sérieusement, la faisant à nouveau se tortiller sur son canapé, mal à l'aise.

-« C'est… compliqué », marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

-« Peu importe… si il te brise le cœur je détruirais sa jolie petite gueule d'agent fédéral », répondit Roman d'un air déterminé. Il n'approuvait pas du tout ce béguin, mais connaissant sa sœur, essayer de la pousser dans la direction opposée ne ferais qu'au contraire l'encourager à persévérer. Il avait fait l'erreur avec Oscar, et il ne voulait pas rééditer cette mésaventure. Cependant, il se devait d'avertir sa sœur des risques.

-« Tu sais que Shepherd a des plans pour lui… pour vous deux. Si elle voit que vous redevenez proche, elle pourrait essayer de se servir de votre relation. C'est peut-être même ce qu'elle compte faire depuis l'épisode du… sous-sol ».

-« Je sais… nous y avons déjà pensé ». Encore une fois, Roman remarqua le « nous », mais décida pour sa propre santé mentale de l'ignorer. À l'heure actuelle, il devait se concentrer sur la manière d'assurer la sécurité de sa sœur, et pas sur sa vie amoureuse.

-« Je vois… mais Shepherd ne sera pas ton seul problème », sortant un téléphone de sa poche, Roman lui montra quelques photos. « Mémorise ces visages », conseilla-t-il en permettant à la brune de les faire défiler.

-« Qui sont ces hommes » ? Demanda Jane, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait espéré pendant un court instant en reconnaitre certains, tout comme elle avait reconnu Markos, Cade et Roman, mais ils ne lui évoquaient rien.

-« Quelques-uns des lieutenants de notre mère… ceux à qui ton départ au FBI a le plus bénéficié en tout cas, en terme d'influence. Shepherd leur fait confiance car ils ont une certaine utilité pour elle, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à te cibler à la première occasion », annonça sombrement son frère.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane perplexe. L'idée que d'autres personnes veulent lui nuire ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, ce qui était assez étrange… Elle craignait Keaton pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa mère pour ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ses amis. Parfois, comme lors de sa première visite au FBI en sortant de l'hôpital, elle craignait même de simples inconnus ou des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés sans jamais leur parler. Et là, malgré le fait que Roman indique clairement que ces hommes pouvaient lui en vouloir, elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte… Vraiment bizarre… Peut-être qu'elle devrait aborder le sujet avec Borden lors de sa prochaine séance, et lui demander si c'était un comportement normal.

-« Pour asseoir leur position. Pour éviter les défections, Shepherd n'a dit à personne que ta loyauté était remise en question. Mais tous ces hommes n'ont aucun intérêt à ce que tu reviennes, tu représentes une menace pour leur place dans l'organisation… ».

-« Tu sais que je vais les dessiner et donner les portraits au FBI », dit Jane après un instant en relevant les yeux vers lui. Au contraire, la menace semblait avoir boosté son envie de se battre, et elle se sentait d'humeur plus… défiante.

-« Je sais, et honnêtement… je m'en fous que cela compromette les plans de notre mère. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est toi… En fait, cela te servira même de monnaie d'échange avec le FBI si les Fédéraux veulent des résultats… D'ailleurs j'ai déjà tué un de ces clowns qui voulait t'abandonner aux Fédéraux pour calmer tout ce petit monde et je me débarrasserais des autres à la première occasion si nécessaire… surveille juste tes arrières », répondit Roman en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

En l'entendant avouer un meurtre avec autant de facilité, Jane se crispa légèrement mais ne fit pas de remarque à haute voix. Après tout, ces hommes étaient des criminels et une menace… ce n'était pas comme si il avait tué des innocents.

-« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger », lui dit calmement Roman en interprétant son regard pensif et légèrement désapprobateur.

-« Je sais », répondit la jeune femme un peu mal à l'aise. Elle était reconnaissante à son frère d'avoir tué l'homme de la CIA qui la torturait pour la libérer, et plus généralement des risques qu'il avait pris pour elle. Et qu'il continuait à prendre, en sachant qu'elle n'était plus fidèle à Shepherd et en la couvrant quand même. Mais dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler Kantor et le fait que Nas avait dans un premier temps refusé de le transformer en informateur à cause de sa dangerosité. D'un autre côté, il semblait qu'elle-même avait fait des choses horribles auparavant… et d'ailleurs, elle était indirectement responsable de la mort de Mayfair. Pourtant, grâce à l'équipe, elle luttait pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Peut-être qu'avec son influence, Roman pourrait suivre le même chemin ? Oui, elle devait bien ça à son frère… ce serait sa nouvelle mission personnelle.

Avisant son air soudain déterminé, Roman se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa sœur. Il savait combien elle était têtue, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle était qu'elle se lance dans quelque chose de risqué vu son état.

-« J'ai ramené un petit cadeau pour toi », dit-il à la place pour la distraire, en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda curieusement Jane.

-« Hertzog Koekie ». La brune regarda son frère un moment, comprenant la signification des mots mais ne voyant pas à quoi ils faisaient références. Ouvrant finalement le paquet, elle découvrit un tas de petits gâteaux recouverts de ce qui ressemblait à un tourbillon de noix de coco d'après l'odeur. Sous le regard amusé de Roman, elle en saisit délicatement un qu'elle renifla suspicieusement avant de croquer dedans. L'explosion de la saveur de la confiture d'abricot et de noix de coco dans sa bouche lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir.

-« C'est… délicieux », dit-elle en en attrapant immédiatement un deuxième. Son frère éclata de rire et tendit la main pour prendre lui aussi une pâtisserie.

-« Tu as toujours adoré ça… C'est la première chose que Shepherd nous a acheté lorsqu'elle nous a sorti de cet orphelinat », ajouta-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de mâchonner pensivement le sien. Ayant du mal à concilier cette idée avec ce qu'elle savait de la femme, Jane hésita un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été aussi… dure » ?

-« Oui… Elle nous a entrainé pour survivre à n'importe quoi, et elle ne nous a souvent pas ménagé… Mais elle était aussi capable de nous couvrir de gâteaux et de bonbons dès que l'envie lui prenait, souvent lorsqu'elle était satisfaite de notre travail ».

-« Elle s'est servie de nous », accusa la brune, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Pour la première fois, son frère eu l'air d'hésiter.

-« Je… je ne sais pas… je pense plutôt qu'elle a été mal entourée…Tous ces flagorneurs qui gravitent autour d'elle… ce sont eux nos vrais ennemis », répondit Roman. Voyant une lueur de doute dans ses yeux, Jane n'insista pas, pour éviter de le braquer. Apparemment, il commençait à remettre en question la personne qu'était réellement leur mère, à cause de ses dernières décisions. Même si pour l'instant, il en blâmait d'autres pour son comportement, tôt ou tard il finirait par admettre qu'elle les utilisait tous les deux depuis leur enfance. Un coup à la porte interrompit leurs introspections respectives, et la voix de Patterson retentit derrière le panneau de bois.

-« Jane, c'est nous. Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir, les pizzas refroidissent » !

-« Une seconde », cria-t-elle vers la porte avant de jeter un regard effrayé vers son frère. Celui-ci la surprit en s'approchant calmement pour l'étreindre, glissant un téléphone prépayé dans sa main.

-« Mon numéro est en mémoire. Personne d'autre ne connait l'existence de ce téléphone », dit-il avant de partir discrètement vers l'arrière de la maison. Devinant que l'équipe allait s'impatienter, Jane se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir après avoir empoché l'appareil. Tout le monde entra, et pendant que Patterson et Zapata allaient poser les cartons de pizzas sur le comptoir, Kurt s'approcha pour l'observer attentivement. Après leur petit tête-à-tête de tout à l'heure, il voulait être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il avec préoccupation en remarquant son air nerveux.

-« Oui… Roman était là », avoua la brune en se mordillant les lèvres, voulant être fidèle à sa promesse de ne plus rien leur cacher. C'était cependant perturbant, quelques minutes plus tôt elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et combative, et maintenant un simple regard de Kurt la faisait hésiter comme une lycéenne timide. Sa déclaration entraina un grand silence des agents, avant que Reade ne pose la question qui les tracassait.

-« Il voulait des nouvelles ou… quelque chose de précis » ?

-« Les deux », marmonna la jeune femme en fuyant son regard. « Il voulait être sûr que j'allais… mieux et… il m'a apporté des gâteaux », ajouta-t-elle d'un air brusquement beaucoup plus ravi en pointant le paquet de pâtisseries posé sur le canapé. Les agents échangèrent un coup d'œil circonspect devant son brusque changement d'attitude. Borden les avaient prévenus que cela pouvait arriver, et ils ne voulaient pas lui poser trop de questions d'un coup pour ne pas la brusquer.

-« Ça a l'air bon », dit calmement Patterson en s'approchant. D'eux tous, elle était celle qui craignait le moins Roman, ce qui était étrange vu qu'il l'avait rudoyé. Mais à l'hôpital elle avait vu à quel point il tenait à Jane… alors elle n'était pas trop inquiète de ses motivations envers leur amie.

-« Ce sont des Hertzog Koekie, il y a de la confiture d'abricot et de la noix de coco dedans. C'est une spécialité sud-africaine… Roman dit que je les ai toujours aimés », précisa Jane en lui tendant le paquet pour qu'elle se serve. Le fait que Roman se soit donné du mal pour trouver les gâteaux préférés de sa sœur sembla apaiser un peu les craintes des agents fédéraux. En dépit de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui reprocher, il semblait farouchement dévoué à Jane, et à l'heure actuelle c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

-« C'est excellent », commenta Zapata après s'être servie aussi dans le paquet que lui tendait Jane.

-« Et donc… est-ce que Roman voulait autre chose » ? Demanda Kurt un peu tendu.

-« Il… il m'a dit la nouvelle mission que veut me confier Shepherd », hésita Jane.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda Patterson en s'approchant, maintenant tendue à l'idée que son amie soit à nouveau en danger.

-« Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… elle veut que je me rapproche… d'Allie pour… l'empêcher de se remettre avec Kurt », avoua finalement Jane d'un air gêné, en rougissant légèrement. L'équipe la regarda un instant étonnée, avant que Zapata ne lâche un petit ricanement :

-« Ça doit bien être la première fois que tes objectifs et les siens concordent ». Kurt rougit légèrement pendant que Reade étouffait un petit sourire. Patterson de son côté flanqua une petite claque sur l'épaule de son amie pour taquiner Jane dans un moment pareil.

-« Je vais en parler… à Allie… elle a le droit de savoir… D'ailleurs ce serait peut-être mieux pour elle et le bébé si… nous prenions nos distances », dit difficilement la brune en regardant nerveusement Kurt.

-« Jane, arrête de t'inquiéter », soupira celui-ci en s'approchant pour attraper doucement son visage à deux mains. « J'ai déjà pensé plusieurs fois que Shepherd pourrait les utiliser pour m'atteindre. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'isoler à cause de ça… au contraire, continuer comme maintenant fera croire à Shepherd que tu suis ses ordres et vous tiendras en sécurité : toi, Allie et le bébé. D'ailleurs… même si tu lui explique tes raisons, Allie refusera de te laisser faire. Apparemment elle a décidé qu'elle voulait être ton amie et elle est presque aussi têtue que toi », commenta Kurt en souriant.

-« Tu crois » ? Demanda Jane d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Même si elle avait proposé de s'éloigner… elle commençait à beaucoup trop à s'attacher à l'idée de se faire une nouvelle amie pour le faire de gaieté de cœur.

-« J'en suis persuadé », affirma calmement Weller en relâchant son étreinte quand il la vit se détendre.

-« Roman voulait aussi m'avertir », ajouta Jane après quelques instants de réflexions.

-« À propos de quoi » ?

-« Il m'a montré des photos des principaux lieutenants de Shepherd… Apparemment certains d'entre eux ne veulent pas que je revienne par peur de perdre leur place… ».

-« Est-ce qu'ils représentent une menace pour toi » ? Demanda Zapata avec inquiétude.

-« Peut-être… en fait… Roman en a tué un devant les autres pour les dissuader de s'en prendre à moi », marmonna Jane en les regardant nerveusement, s'attendant à ce qu'ils lui affirment à nouveau que son frère était trop dangereux pour être laissé libre.

-« Pour le coup, je peux comprendre qu'il l'ait fait… Je veux dire… pas que je cautionne le meurtre mais… ces types sont une menace et en plus ce sont des criminels », répondit Reade en secouant la tête. Zapata et Patterson hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Si Roman protégeait Jane et en plus réduisait le cercle intérieur de Sandstorm… c'était… acceptable. Kurt ne répondit pas et se contenta de presser la main de Jane, un simple petit geste qui sembla lui remonter le moral.

-« L'avantage c'est que maintenant je vais pouvoir faire des portraits de chacun d'eux… même si je ne sais pas leurs noms », ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-« C'est toujours ça, arrêtes d'y penser », lui conseilla Patterson en souriant gentiment.

-« Et concernant la taupe ? Celle qui a grillé ta couverture » ? Demanda Reade d'un air préoccupé.

-« Je ne penses pas que Roman sache de qui il s'agit. S'il pouvait l'identifier, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait dit qui c'était pour que je ne cours pas le même risque que… la dernière fois », répondit la brune en se mordillant à nouveau les lèvres. L'argument semblait logique. Même si Roman n'interférait pas activement avec les plans de leur mère, il couvrait Jane et la protégeait farouchement. Il n'aurait pas laissé une telle menace pour sa sécurité active… à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de se débarrasser d'elle lui-même…

-« Probablement », convint Kurt. « En attendant nous continuerons comme maintenant. Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que tu ne reviennes au bureau, et compte tenu de… ce que tu as traversé, personne ne s'étonnera que tu agisses un peu bizarrement ».

-« Justement… j'aimerais revenir travailler », dit doucement Jane en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Pas encore, c'est trop tôt », répondit le directeur adjoint sans même réfléchir.

-« Mais je m'ennuis à rester ici sans rien faire » ! Protesta la brune d'un ton presque plaintif.

-« C'est non négociable ». Au lieu de se braquer comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude, Jane se rappela les conseils de Zapata, et décida de changer d'approche.

-« S'il te plaît…», demanda-t-elle doucement en lui adressant son regard le plus suppliant sous les yeux amusés du reste de l'équipe qui suivait l'interaction avec intérêt. Étonné de la voir agir ainsi, Kurt se perdit un instant dans ses grands yeux verts, éprouvant bizarrement la sensation de vouloir dire oui à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Ouvrant la bouche pour donner son accord, il se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Secouant vigoureusement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il répondit finalement :

-« Bien essayé, mais c'est toujours non ». La brune pinça un instant les lèvres, contrariée. Décidant de réfléchir à une nouvelle approche, elle se laissa entrainer par Patterson vers la cuisine pour réchauffer les pizzas. La soirée fut animée et très plaisante, et elle se détendit au milieu des plaisanteries de ses amis. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Reade, Patterson tira Tasha à l'écart.

-« À ton avis, combien de temps avant que le patron craque et ne l'autorise à revenir » ? Regardant attentivement Jane se déplacer, sans doute inconsciemment, pour être plus proche de Weller sur le canapé, Zapata ricana.

-« Têtue comme elle est ? Il ne tiendra pas trois jours », prédit la Latina.

-« Mais elle n'est pas forcément prête, il va vouloir la protéger… je dis au moins une semaine ».

-« Peu importe, même si elle revient au bureau, elle n'ira pas sur le terrain tout de suite ».

-« Certainement pas, pas tant que Robert ne l'autorisera pas en tout cas » ! Répondit avec finalité la blonde, faisant rire doucement Zapata. Jane avait beau être têtue, avec deux mamans ours comme Weller et Patterson sur son dos, elle serait forcée de faire des concessions…

…..

 _Bureaux du FBI, une semaine plus tard_

Kurt Weller avait finalement tenu cinq jours. Cinq longues journées au cours desquelles Jane l'avait menacé, supplié et même câliné pour qu'il cède. Sa persévérance, et ses grands yeux verts, avaient eu raison de la volonté de fer du directeur adjoint, qui malgré son désir de la protéger avait finalement accepté qu'elle revienne au bureau, au grand amusement de toute l'équipe. Cependant, en faisant cela, il avait déclenché un terrible engrenage. Ayant réussi à le faire céder une fois, et voulant prouver, peut-être avant tout à elle-même, qu'elle était encore efficace, Jane le harcelait maintenant pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer que ses côtes et son bras n'étaient pas suffisamment guéris, et qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps pour faire face aux crises d'angoisses et aux cauchemars qui surgissaient encore régulièrement, elle ne voulait pas en démordre.

Le bourdonnement de son téléphone attirant son attention sur l'écran, il regarda brièvement le message avant de grommeler. Relevant la tête, il avisa Zapata et Borden qui discutaient près du bureau de cette dernière, Weller sortit de son bureau en coup de vent pour se diriger vers eux.

-« Ah, agent Weller, nous discutions justement avec l'agent Zapata de… ».

-« Plus tard Doc, j'ai besoin de votre aide ».

-« Euh… bien sûr », acquiesça le médecin, surprit. « À quel sujet » ?

-« Au sujet d'une tête de mule brune aux yeux verts », lâcha Weller en se frottant vigoureusement les tempes, avant d'adresser un regard noir à Zapata qui ricanait.

-« Quel est le problème avec Jane » ? Demanda Borden en essayant de cacher son amusement.

-« Elle va me rendre fou… cette fille va me rendre fou », gronda Weller à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des agents à proximité, faisant redoubler le rire de Zapata.

-« C'est-à-dire » ?

-« Depuis que j'ai accepté qu'elle revienne au bureau, elle me harcèle pour retourner sur le terrain. Elle m'envoie des dizaines de messages par jours pour me le demander de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables quand j'essaye de l'éviter. Elle met du sel dans mon café et d'autres petites choses pénibles du même genre quand je refuse. Et hier elle a même profité d'un câlin pour me faire les poches et cacher mes clés de voitures ».

-« Vraiment, est-ce que tu l'a vu faire » ? Demanda Zapata avec amusement, se demandant où la brune avait trouvé toutes ces idées… avant de réaliser que c'était probablement dans la masse de films pour ados qu'elle et Patterson lui avait fait regarder ces derniers temps pour passer le temps.

-« Non, c'est pour ça que je sais que c'est elle », rétorqua Kurt avec irritation.

-« Je vois… en fait cela fait partie de ce dont je discutais avec l'agent Zapata ». Sans un mot, Tasha tendit son café à son patron et lui fit signe d'y goûter. Le goût salé lui arracha une grimace et il regarda la jeune femme avec incompréhension.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que Jane t'a fait ça ? Vous êtes proches en ce moment non » ?

-« Parce que j'ai refusé de l'aider à te convaincre de la laisser retourner tout de suite sur le terrain », répondit la Latina avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle semblait prendre la chose avec beaucoup moins d'agacement que lui.

-« Et donc ? Pourquoi Jane agit-elle comme ça » ? Demanda-t-il au thérapeute.

-« Je pense que ses actions ne sont que l'illustration de ce qu'elle traverse. En ce moment, Jane agit… eh bien je crois que l'on pourrait dire comme une enfant frustrée. Elle teste sans arrêt les limites pour voir vos réactions... ».

«-« Mais… pourquoi » ?

-« En raison des tensions qui ont existées entre vous ces derniers temps… L'agent Zapata était justement en train de me dire qu'elle s'était montrée froide avec Jane il y a quelques semaines, à cause d'un différend entre elles. Et de la même façon, le fait d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw vous a conduit à la traiter plutôt… durement d'après ce que j'ai compris ».

-« Mais nous en avons tous discuté, et nous avions convenus que tout était réglé et que nous pouvions repartir à zéro », objecta Tasha.

-« Certes, mais en raison des traumatismes qu'elle a vécu dernièrement, Jane semble avoir besoin de plus que des paroles ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Kurt inquiet.

-« Vous avez sûrement tous remarqués qu'elle est beaucoup plus… affectueuse avec vous ces derniers temps », poursuivit tranquillement Borden.

-« Elle cherche à se rassurer », comprit Tasha.

-« En effet. C'est sans doute inconscient, mais une petite part d'elle-même éprouve encore de la méfiance envers le reste de son environnement. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour les personnes victimes de tortures. Certaines se replient sur elles-mêmes, et d'autres adoptent un comportement plus défiant, comme pour se prouver qu'elles ont surmonté cette épreuve et pour l'afficher au reste du monde. Même si ce n'est pas le cas ».

-« Donc Jane nous teste pour… pour quoi au juste » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, comme un enfant, elle cherche les limites »

-« Mais quelles limites » ?

-« Celles de votre patience, de votre détermination, de votre affection… faite votre choix ».

-« Donc… puisque nous refusons de lui donner ce qu'elle veut, Jane pense que nous ne l'aimons pas et cherche à provoquer une réaction » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe.

-« C'est un peu simplifié, mais l'idée est là. Je pense qu'elle perçoit votre refus de la laisser retourner sur le terrain à la fois comme un manque de confiance en ses capacités, et comme un rejet. Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir de son aide, elle vous le fait payer à sa façon… Si vous regardez attentivement, malgré tous les tours qu'elle vous a joués, vous n'avez jamais réussi à la prendre sur le fait. C'est une manière détournée de vous montrer que ses compétences sont toujours intactes ». Les deux agents échangèrent des regards troublés, comprenant que derrière ses petites blagues innocentes se trouvait peut-être aussi pour Jane un moyen de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait les pousser avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle.

-« Et que sommes-nous censés faire ? Elle ne peut pas retourner sur le terrain en ce moment, elle n'est absolument pas prête physiquement et mentalement. Elle est juste trop têtue pour l'admettre », protesta Weller, frustré.

-« En effet. Mais vous pourriez envisager des sorties limitées sur des affaires sans risque, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle peut vous être utile. Jane a besoin de s'occuper pour penser à autre chose, et nous savons tous qu'étant donné ses… compétences, du travail de bureau ne fera que la frustrer ».

-« Non… » lâcha Kurt après quelques secondes de réflexions. « Tant qu'elle ne pourra pas se défendre elle-même, il est trop dangereux de la laisser dehors. Ceux… ceux qui lui ont fait ça pourraient recommencer ».

-« Je vous conseille d'éviter de formuler les choses comme cela. Si vous rejetez ses compétences, son estime d'elle-même pourrait en souffrir ».

-« Et donc, que sommes-nous censés faire » ? Demanda Zapata.

-« Comme avec un enfant turbulent. Promettez-lui quelque chose si elle se comporte bien pour la motiver », répondit Borden en haussant les épaules d'un air amusé.

-« Ou nous pouvons aussi appeler maman Patty l'ourson à la rescousse », intervint d'un coup Zapata, attirant leur attention vers ce qu'elle observait. Jane qui se trouvait près de la salle de conférence s'était arrêtée en chemin près de l'agent Moore pour regarder des photos de Lucas sur le téléphone de la jeune mère, visiblement très heureuse de les montrer. Mais dans le même temps une Patterson apparemment mécontente venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

-« Jane Doe, tes fesses tatouées sur cette chaise ! Tout de Suite » ! Exigea la jeune femme en pointant le bureau de Jane. Sous les regards surpris puis amusés des agents présents, Jane rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, avant d'obtempérer sans broncher. La blonde s'arrêta devant elle en brandissant un sac sous son nez.

-« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

-« Un sac en papier Kraft », répondit Jane après avoir regardé l'objet incriminé. Elle le fit avec tellement d'innocence dans la voix et le regard, que Patterson en fut momentanément désarçonnée.

-« Très drôle petite maline. C'est un sac de boulangerie, et tu sais ce qu'il a de particulier » ?

-« Non », répondit la brune d'un ton qui sonnait faux pour tous ceux qui suivaient, discrètement ou pas, la scène.

-« Je l'ai trouvé chez toi… Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il contient encore la brioche que tu étais censée manger au petit-déjeuner », l'accusa Patterson en plissant les yeux dangereusement, faisant se tasser un peu plus Jane sur sa chaise. Depuis qu'elle avait compris à quel point les habitudes alimentaires de Jane laissaient à désirer, elle s'était fait une mission de la faire manger tous les jours pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Et visiblement, après avoir utilisé la douceur pendant un certain temps, elle avait décidé de muscler ses méthodes.

-« Pas faim ce matin », marmonna Jane en baissant les yeux.

-« Jane… », dit dangereusement la blonde. « Rappelle moi l'accord que nous avons passé quand le patron t'a autorisé à revenir au bureau » ? Weller, Tasha et Borden échangèrent des regards curieux, ignorant ce fait.

-« Trois repas par jour même en petite quantité pour être en forme… », répondit docilement Jane.

-« Et le petit-déjeuner est… » ?

-« Le repas le plus important de la journée », compléta la brune avec une petite grimace.

-« Exact, donc tu ne quitteras pas cette chaise avant d'avoir mangé » ! Dit sévèrement Patterson, faisant rougir d'embarras la brune alors que quelques agents autour ricanaient doucement. Tout le monde savait que l'analyste avait beau être la plus douce des personnes, franchir la ligne qu'elle avait tracée vous exposait à de sérieuses représailles. Jane se saisit du sac, avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, puis de relever la tête vers Patterson, l'incompréhension brillant sur son visage.

-« Il y a deux brioches… »

-« Vraiment ? Tu devrais les manger avant qu'une troisième n'apparaisse alors », rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire plus doux, presque malicieux. Comprenant qu'elle s'était faite piéger, Jane s'exécuta docilement, sous l'œil vigilant de la blonde.

-« Comme c'est mignon, maman ourse Patterson et son ourson », les taquina Zapata en s'approchant.

-« Un ourson têtu », marmonna la blonde en regardant Jane qui lui renvoya un regard gêné, ce qui fit fondre l'air sévère sur le visage de son amie qui lui tapota gentiment le dos pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Jane se rendait compte qu'elle devait prendre davantage soin d'elle-même, mais parfois la volonté lui manquait. Et dans ces cas-là, Patterson intervenait pour l'amener à faire ce qu'il fallait, de grès ou de force. Après quelques taquineries adressées autant à elle qu'à Patterson, la jeune femme observa Borden attirer ses amis à l'écart, probablement pour parler d'elle. Essayant d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient, elle fut interrompue par Nas qui apparue d'un coup à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Grimaçant à l'élan douloureux qui traversa ses côtes, elle reporta son attention sur l'agent.

-« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur la clé », annonça celle-ci, réveillant immédiatement son intérêt.

-« Je croyais que Kurt avait interdit que j'apprenne quoi que ce soit tant que je n'étais pas prête », s'étonna la brune en jetant un regard furtif vers le directeur adjoint toujours en pleine conversation.

-« Il veut vous protéger… ce que je comprends. Mais rester enfermée ne vous aidera pas à aller mieux. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser… envie d'un tour sur le terrain » ? Proposa la femme. Jane n'hésita qu'une seconde en regardant vers ses amis, avant de se lever pour la suivre discrètement.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 19_

22/03/2017


	20. Chap 20 - Un sauveur mystérieux

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

Un remerciement spécial à tous mes revieweuses / reviewers (les mots n'existent pas mais je m'en fiche ^^) pour votre soutien constant depuis le début de cette fic'.

 **Guest :** Merci.

 **Readeronly76** : Thanks for your support ^^

 **Hm** : Nas est un personnage ambigu mais qui n'a pas toujours de mauvaises intentions, même si cela peut parfois sembler être le cas. Et oui, Jane peut être une petite sournoise lorsqu'elle le veut XD.

 **Louserie** : En fait non, même par rapport à vous je ne sais pas toujours ce qu'il va se passer la semaine suivante. ^^

Bon d'accord j'ai une trame générale en tête qui me permet de savoir où je vais et de garder l'histoire cohérente (du moins je l'espère, sinon c'est que j'ai raté quelque chose quelque part). Mais les évènements intermédiaires, les petites actions mignonnes, drôles, triste ou autres ne sont pas toujours définies à l'avance et ne viennent parfois avec l'inspiration du moment, ce qui explique que parfois certains chapitres sont meilleurs que d'autres.

 **MommyVal** :

Ne t'inquiète pas, ta review n'est pas si décousue que ça ^^.

Si j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic', c'était justement pour explorer cet aspect des choses. Même si j'aime énormément la série, comme tu le mentionne, Jane s'y remet beaucoup trop vite de ce qu'elle subit aux mains de la CIA. Sans compter le traitement de l'équipe dans les semaines qui suivent son retour…

Une rencontre est prévue dans quelques chapitres entre Roman et Kurt, et oui, cela risque d'être chaud.

Concernant la façon dont Jane perçoit sa relation avec Kurt par rapport au fait que sa mère l'a envoyée près de lui je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : elle n'a pas encore vu la vidéo que Patterson a réussi à récupérer…

Quant au fait qu'elle joue avec les nerfs de Kurt c'est vrai, mais elle va vite se rendre compte que c'est un jeu où il faut être prête à perdre ^^.

…...

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à la visite de Roman, Jane apprend que sa nouvelle mission est d'empêcher Allie et Kurt de se remettre ensemble, ce qui est loin de la déranger. Plus inquiétant, elle apprend également que certains des lieutenants de sa mère peuvent la cibler pour l'empêcher de revenir au sein de l'organisation, et menacer leur place. Elle peut toutefois compter sur la protection de Roman et de l'équipe, à qui elle a avoué sa nouvelle mission. Cherchant à retourner sur le terrain, Jane harcèle littéralement Kurt pour qu'il la laisse faire, manquant de le rendre fou. Profitant de ce qu'il a le dos tourné, la brune suit Nas qui l'emmène sur les traces d'une piste découverte dur la clé confiée par Cade.

…..

.

 **Chapitre 20 – Un sauveur mystérieux**

…

.

Rejoignant le petit groupe, Patterson remarqua les regards préoccupés que Tasha et Weller adressaient à son petit-ami.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude en fronçant les sourcils vers Borden.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème en soi », répondit celui-ci en souriant gentiment. « J'expliquais juste aux agents Weller et Zapata une raison potentielle du comportement de Jane ces derniers jours ».

-« Elle est frustrée », répondit Patterson comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-« Comment le sais-tu ? Est-ce qu'elle te l'a dit » ? Demanda Kurt un peu surprit que la blonde soit au courant, et contrarié qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit.

-« Bien sûr », répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « Elle veut retourner sur le terrain pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en est encore capable. Et prouver qu'elle peut nous être utile. Mais puisque nous refusons elle le prend comme une remise en cause de ses aptitudes, au lieu de le voir comme une mesure de protection ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'en prend pas à toi si tu refuses aussi ? Elle nous rend presque fou à nous jouer tous ces tours. Enfin surtout le patron…», grommela Zapata vexée par les cachotteries de son amie.

-« Vous n'écoutez jamais quand Robert parle » ? Demanda la blonde un peu agacée. « Même si je refuse, je lui explique toujours pourquoi, je ne me contente pas de refuser sans rien ajouter ».

-« Je lui dis aussi que c'est pour sa protection » ! Protesta Weller un peu vexé lui aussi.

-« Sérieusement » ? Soupira Patterson en roulant des yeux. « C'est pourtant évident que Jane a des problèmes affectifs depuis son retour. Vous pensez sérieusement que quelques paroles gentilles effaceront ce qu'elle a traversé ? Elle a besoin de plus que des mots pour être convaincue que nous tenons à elle… ».

-« Quel bonheur d'être écouté », commenta Borden à côté d'elle. Sa petite-amie se tourna vers lui pour lui flanquer un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac, pour oser l'interrompre.

-« Où en étais-je », marmonna la blonde en reportant ensuite son attention sur ses amis.

-« Tu nous enfonçais joyeusement le nez dans notre ignorance », la renseigna Zapata en grommelant, toujours vexée que la blonde en sache plus qu'eux sur Jane, et se sentant également un peu coupable de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué que le comportement de la brune était très éloigné de la façon dont elle agissait habituellement. Mais trop occupée à rire des malheurs de Weller en plaisantant avec Reade sur combien de temps il pourrait tenir, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

-« Ne le prends pas comme ça », soupira son amie en lui tapotant le bras. « J'ai compris plus rapidement parce que Jane me parle un peu plus facilement qu'à vous, et que Robert m'a aidé à voir ce qui était caché sous la surface ».

-« C'est-à-dire » ? Lui demanda Weller perplexe.

-« Jane a besoin d'être convaincue de notre affection par des actes… Vous avez bien vu qu'elle a besoin de voit que l'on tient à elle, et c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle nous accepte aussi facilement, parce qu'elle est plutôt réservée d'habitude. Donc plus de câlins et moins de bla bla et vous verrez qu'elle sera plus heureuse » ! Les deux agents regardèrent leur collègue avant d'échanger un regard perplexe. Est-ce que ce pouvait vraiment être aussi simple ?

-« D'accord », soupira Borden en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Tu sais que ton optimisme permanent est quelque chose que j'adore chez toi… »

-« Mais… », rétorqua sa petite-amie en plissant dangereusement les yeux. À son crédit, le médecin ne recula pas devant son regard noir, probablement habitué à force de la fréquenter.

-« Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu aimerais qu'elles le soient. Vous pouvez témoigner votre affection à Jane, et cela l'aidera sans conteste à guérir. Après tout comme de nombreuses études très sérieuses le montrent, les câlins dégagent de l'ocytocine, aussi appelée hormone du bonheur. Sur un plan purement chimique, son corps ne peut que réagir positivement à ce genre de sollicitions, et c'est une aide non négligeable dans son état. Sur un plan relationnel, c'est aussi un progrès, car Jane accepte une certaine proximité entre vous. Je n'ai pas les détails de tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais le fait qu'elle accepte aussi facilement de vous pardonner les… désaccords qu'il y a pu avoir entre vous… Cela montre deux choses. La première, c'est qu'elle tient réellement à vous et à votre amitié, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant. Après tout, vous êtes les seules personnes qu'elle connait, elle n'a personne d'autres que vous dans sa vie, donc… votre opinion d'elle lui importe énormément. Vous formez une sorte de famille pour elle et… parfois… parfois les membres d'une famille se blessent… même s'ils s'aiment. Mais n'oubliez pas que son besoin d'attention est également un symptôme… ».

-« Un symptôme de quoi » ? Demanda rapidement Tasha, essayant de chasser la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en entendant comment Borden percevait leur relation avec la brune tatouée. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler le traitement qu'ils avaient infligé à Jane, alors que celle-ci pensait protéger les seules personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

-« De son état émotionnel. Même si elle fait tout pour le cacher, peut-être même inconsciemment, Jane est à l'heure actuelle beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était avant que vous ne la secouriez dans ce sous-sol ».

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent simultanément Kurt et Zapata, faisant se retourner les agents les plus proches vers eux. Avec une grimace, la Latina baissa le ton et reprit : « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Avant Jane était… sa force n'était qu'une façade, mais elle souffrait quand même » !

-« Bien sûr », approuva Borden la faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Mais cette façade avait un but… ».

-« Elle la gardait en équilibre », soupira Patterson, alors que les regards perplexes de ses amis se tournaient vers elle.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Kurt à bout de patience. Mais ce fut Borden qui répondit à sa place.

-« Patterson m'a parlé un petit peu de son changement d'attitude à l'hôpital. Lorsque vous avez percé l'armure qu'elle s'était forgée, en lui disant qu'elle était importante pour vous, elle vous a montré comment elle se sentait réellement, elle vous a montré sa vulnérabilité… ».

-« Mais… nous voulions l'aider… », murmura Zapata d'une voix étrangement plaintive très inhabituelle chez elle.

-« Et vous l'avez fait, mais ce n'est que la première étape… ». Weller attendit que le médecin poursuive, tout en échangeant un rapide regard avec Patterson. Le léger hochement de tête négatif de la blonde le rassura. Inquiète pour Jane, elle avait probablement décrit les réactions de la brune à son petit-ami et donné les grandes lignes de leur conversation avec elle, mais sans entrer dans des détails qui pourraient compromettre sa sécurité par rapport à Sandstorm.

-« Vous l'avez convaincu de s'ouvrir », poursuivit Borden sans remarquer leur échange. « Maintenant elle doit accepter l'idée qu'elle ne peut pas être forte tout le temps et faire ce qu'il faut pour guérir… avec votre aide».

-« Jane est forte » protesta immédiatement Kurt dans un grondement sourd. Et il le pensait vraiment. Elle avait enduré la pression d'Oscar et ses manipulations pour les protéger. Elle avait finis par tuer ce même fiancé qui prétendait l'aimer et était devenu un danger pour elle, en plus de les menacer eux. Elle avait encaissé la torture de Keaton pendant trois mois, et plus récemment pendant une longue nuit… Une minute… elle avait traversé solidement sa première captivité, mais la deuxième l'avait presque brisée… « Keaton » ajouta-t-il dans un grondement haineux.

-« Où ça » ? S'affola Patterson en regardant vers l'ascenseur, le point d'accès le plus logique depuis leur position, alors que Zapata posait la main sur la crosse de son arme les mâchoires serrées de colère, ses yeux regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche de la menace.

-« Il n'est pas là », les tranquillisa Kurt. « Mais il lui a fait ça… il a joué avec sa tête… ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ? Demanda Borden curieux. Malgré tous ses efforts, Jane n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir à lui sur ce qu'elle avait subi durant cette nuit terrible. Les agents semblaient en savoir plus, ce qui pouvait être une bonne chose, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte de faire face… un processus qui pourrait être long et délicat.

-« Lorsqu'il l'a… torturé… Keaton a dit certaines choses sur nous à Jane, qui l'ont fait douter de notre sincérité envers elle depuis son arrivée ici », expliqua Kurt avec une grimace douloureuse.

-« Je ne comprends pas… comment la CIA pourrait-elle savoir comment vous vous comportiez avec elle depuis qu'elle a été découverte sur Time Square » ? Demanda Borden, la confusion nettement perceptible sur son visage. Brièvement, le directeur adjoint cru également remarquer une lueur de crainte dans son regard, mais écarta rapidement le phénomène. Il devait se tromper, Borden n'avait aucune raison de craindre le fait que la CIA s'intéresse à l'équipe depuis l'arrivée de Jane… Enfin aucune raison autre que son inquiétude pour Patterson, que Keaton avait clairement menacée bien sûr. Cela faisait partie des choses que les agents lui avaient révélées afin qu'il comprenne les mesures qu'ils avaient pris pour protéger Jane et la jeune analyste.

-« Les tatouages de Jane… semblent conduire à de nombreuses choses confidentielles. Plus nous creusons et plus… Disons que nous en sommes venus à penser que la CIA pouvait la traquer à cause de cela, pour dissimuler quelques-uns de ses noirs secrets », lui répondit Zapata d'un air sombre.

-« Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit… Mais les tatouages sont codés et Jane est amnésique, comment peuvent-ils espérer qu'elle leur dise quoi que ce soit » ? Demanda le médecin d'un ton plus sec, ses yeux brillants maintenant légèrement de colère. Patterson tapota affectueusement le bras de son petit-ami, heureuse de voir qu'il partageait leur indignation devant ce qu'avait subi leur brune préférée.

-« Ils se moquent de ça. Ils pensent qu'en la torturant ils obtiendront des réponses », lui dit-elle doucement, frissonnant à cette idée. Remarquant son trouble, ce fut au tour de Borden de presser sa main en signe de soutien.

-« C'est… scandaleux », finit-il par dire en crispant légèrement la mâchoire, une démonstration de colère très inhabituelle chez le flegmatique médecin. « L'usage de la torture est proscrit dans les pays démocratiques pour une bonne raison, les victimes se contentent souvent d'avouer tout ce qu'on leur demande pour que la douleur s'arrête ».

-« Eh nous sommes du même avis Doc », rétorqua prudemment Tasha en voyant son regard noir, adressé à personne en particulier.

-« Désolé », marmonna l'homme avant de poursuivre, une note d'acier dans la voix. « Mais de ce que j'ai appris jusqu'ici, certaines choses ne vont pas dans ce pays… ». Son commentaire surpris énormément les agents présents, qui n'avaient que rarement entendu le compréhensif médecin britannique émettre des jugements de valeurs, surtout aussi négatifs.

-« Ne dis pas ça… », protesta doucement Patterson.

-« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort… », coupa Tasha en secouant la tête. « En suivant les pistes des tatouages de Jane, nous avons mis au jour bon nombre d'éléments corrompus, y compris dans différents niveaux du gouvernement ».

-« Tasha, tu ne peux pas justifier…. », commença Kurt en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle puisse accepter, même en partie, la théorie de Shepherd, mais n'osant pas le verbaliser devant Borden.

-« Je ne justifie rien… Nous… ne savons pas qui sont les personnes qui ont effacé la mémoire de Jane, ni leurs motivations. Et je suis d'accord que ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir était horrible ». Là encore, ses yeux en disait bien plus que ses mots, en raison de ce qu'ils savaient de Shepherd et de ses plans, mais ne pouvait pas révéler devant Borden. « Mais tu ne peux pas nier que grâce à ses tatouages et à Jane, nous avons aidé beaucoup de gens… y compris des gens dont personne ne se souciait… ».

-« Donc tu es prête à leur pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait à Jane » ? Demanda dangereusement le directeur adjoint du FBI en plissant les yeux vers elle. Malgré son tempérament, la Latina frissonna légèrement devant l'intensité de son regard, sachant à quel point son chef était surprotecteur de la brune tatouée dernièrement.

-« Absolument pas… qui qu'ils soient je ne leur pardonnerais jamais pour ce par quoi Jane est passée à cause d'eux ! Mais elle m'a récemment fait prendre conscience que… tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ».

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Patterson étonnée. Ces derniers temps, son amie avait été plus… introspective… et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait la tourmenter.

-« De quelque chose que j'ai dit à Jane il y a des mois de ça… quand je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait traversé. Un jour elle est venue me voir en me demandant… si je croyais que les gens pouvaient changer ».

-« Et que lui as-tu répondu » ? Demanda la blonde, anticipant déjà la réponse de son amie.

-« Que… c'était des conneries… que… les gens biens faisaient de bonnes choses et les méchants de mauvaises », marmonna presque honteusement l'agent.

-« Tasha… », soupira Patterson, alors que Weller jetait un regard noir à sa subordonnée. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, sa remarque avait probablement contribuée à faire douter Jane d'elle-même et d'eux, expliquant un peu plus les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire confiance à Oscar. Surtout si elle le lui avait dit au moment où elle s'était souvenue d'une de ses missions avec Sandstorm ou Orion…

-« Je sais… aujourd'hui je réalise que j'ai vraiment foiré ce jour-là ». Borden les regarda tour à tour, perplexe.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe » ? Mal à l'aise, les trois agents s'entreregardèrent, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir. D'un côté, Borden pourrait les aider à persuader Jane qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne grâce à son expérience. Mais d'un autre, lui dire serait trahir la confiance de Jane… Par réflexe, Kurt se retourna… face à une place vide.

-« Où est Jane » ? Demanda-t-il d'un coup très nerveux.

-« Comment ça ? Elle est assise ic… », commença Patterson avant de remarquer que la chaise de Jane était vide.

-« Mais elle ne tiens pas en place », maugréa Tasha en cherchant des yeux la jeune femme.

-« Vous vous inquiétez peut-être pour rien », essaya de les calmer Borden d'une voix raisonnable. « Jane doit être quelque part dans le bâtiment… ».

-« Peut-être avec Reade ou Nas » ? Proposa Patterson.

-« Pas avec Reade », la détrompa Tasha en pointant son coéquipier qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Avant même que l'agent ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la blonde sauta presque littéralement sur lui.

-« Est-ce que tu as vu Jane » ? Reade la regarda interloqué avant de remarquer que tout le monde attendait sa réponse avec impatience.

-« Non pourquoi » ?

-« Parce qu'elle a disparu », répondit Patterson en sortant son téléphone.

-« Ne dramatise pas », lui conseilla son petit-ami. « Elle doit être quelque part dans le bâtiment ».

-« Est-ce que vous avez pensé à vérifier auprès de Nas » ? Leur demanda Reade.

-« Elle ne répond pas », grogna Patterson sans lever le nez de son téléphone, tapant frénétiquement un message pour Jane.

-« Il suffit de demander autour, quelqu'un a bien dû voir Jane quitter sa chaise », essaya de raisonner Kurt. La tête de Zapata se braqua aussi sec vers l'agent le plus proche.

-« Sanders… ».

-« J'ai vu Jane partir avec l'agent Nas Madame », répondit rapidement l'agent junior, ayant anticipé sa question, comme si il craignait que la Latina ne lui saute à la gorge.

-« Vers où » ? Demanda plus gentiment Patterson, mais d'un ton tout aussi tendu.

-« Vers le garage Madame ». Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans les épaules en voyant les regards de l'équipe se braquer sur lui avec la précision d'un désignateur laser.

-« Pour quoi faire » ? Gronda Weller, même si il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour que Nas conduise Jane à cet endroit.

-« Aucune idée Monsieur », répondit l'agent en frissonnant devant le regard noir de son supérieur.

-« Tout doux patron, Sanders n'y est pour rien », intervint Reade, s'attirant un regard plein de gratitude du débutant.

-« Exact », l'appuya sa coéquipière. « Dès que je mettrais les mains sur Nas… ». Le regard de la jeune femme promettait des retrouvailles agitées.

-« Je pense que tout le monde devrait garder la tête froide. Je ne crois pas que l'agent Nas risquerait la santé de Jane en l'emmenant dans un lieu qui soit dangereux pour elle. Sortir un petit peu pourrait être un mal pour un bien et donner à Jane l'impression d'être à nouveau une partie de cette équipe ». Les agents échangèrent des regards sceptiques, en particulier concernant les intentions de Nas. Même si elle semblait effectivement moins encline à risquer l'équilibre mental de Jane ces derniers temps, elle pouvait encore se tromper sur ce qu'elle était prête à supporter. Après tout, elle connaissait la brune depuis bien moins longtemps qu'eux.

-« Peu importe, Jane n'est pas prête et Nas ne la connait pas aussi bien que nous. Si Jane fait une crise de panique, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle parvienne à la rassurer », protesta Patterson.

-« Mais vous semblez oublier que Jane l'a suivi de son plein gré. Elle semble avoir envie de tester ses propres limites ce qui est une bonne chose », essaya de faire valoir le médecin. Les agents se regardèrent quelques secondes, semblant avoir négligé ce détail.

-« Oublions Nas, dès que je vais mettre les mains sur Jane, je vais botter son petit cul tatoué pour lui faire passer l'envie de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles », gronda Zapata.

-« Attendez, si vous faites ça, même verbalement… », commença à protester Borden avant d'être coupé par Reade.

-« Relax Doc, c'est une manière de parler. Tasha n'a aucune intention de faire réellement du mal à Jane ».

-« Patterson, trace le GPS de la voiture », ordonna finalement Kurt, ne tenant plus en place.

-« Agent Weller, vous devriez peut-être reconsidérer cette décision… ou tout au moins laisser un peu de temps à Jane. Elle a besoin de se sentir exister par elle-même à l'heure actuelle, sans vous autour pour lui dire constamment quoi faire. Je comprends votre désir de la protéger mais l'enfermer dans une bulle serait contre-productif ».

-« Il faudrait vous décider Doc. Il y a quelques minutes vous disiez que Jane était vulnérable car elle se reposait beaucoup sur nous depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et maintenant vous voulez la laisser seule dans la nature », protesta Kurt en croisant les bras. Borden lâcha un soupir frustré et Patterson lui frotta gentiment le bras en signe de soutien. Son patron était l'une des personnes les plus têtues qu'elle connaisse, et lui faire entendre raison à propos de Jane était presque impossible.

-« Si vous vous rappelez bien, j'ai également dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace dans le cadre d'une sortie contrôlée. Elle doit déterminer à quel rythme elle est prête à avancer pour… ».

-« Doc, vous savez aussi bien que nous que Jane est beaucoup trop têtue pour ça. Elle va juste faire comme si tout allait bien, essayer de s'en persuader, et reprendre ses activités, même si elle n'en est pas capable mentalement et physiquement. Nous devons la freiner… ».

-« Mais pas la surprotéger. Je sais que vous voulez l'aider, mais vous devez admettre que vous ne pourrez pas veiller sur elle à chaque minute qui passe. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit avoir la chance de refaire ses propres expériences. La guérison de ce type de traumatisme se fait par palier, et il y aura malheureusement des phases moins bonnes que d'autres. Mais c'est à Jane de décider si elle veut se confronter au monde extérieur ou non, et à quel rythme ».

-« Mais il est trop tôt, nous ne sommes pas prêt pour ça » ! Protesta Zapata, avant de remarquer le regard satisfait de Borden.

-« C'est exact, vous n'êtes pas prêts à la laisser agir seule », répéta tranquillement le médecin.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Doc » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Jane n'est pas la seule qui a besoin de guérir. Bien sûr à cause des tortures physiques et mentales qu'elle a subies son cas est plus grave. Mais vous avez également tous étaient touchés par ce qui lui est arrivé. Vous vous sentez coupables de ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle avait besoin de vous. Jane n'est pas la seule qui a besoin de parler pour avancer… ». Les agents regardèrent tous le sol avec des degrés divers de culpabilité sur leur visage.

-« Peu importe. Trouvons Jane et ramenons la ici, nous aviserons pour le reste après », trancha Weller en se secouant, imitant l'attitude qu'il se plaignait que Jane adopterait quelques minutes plus tôt. Prenant sa déclaration comme un signal, Patterson se mit à chercher le signal du GPS de la voiture de Nas.

…..

 _Voiture de Nas_

Jane regarda les immeubles défiler par la vitre côté passager, éprouvant une curieuse sensation de liberté. Elle préférait évidemment une équipe attentionnée au mépris et au dégoût qu'elle avait reçu après s'être échappée de l'Oregon, mais ces derniers temps leur préoccupation pour elle devenait parfois étouffante. Elle avait eu beau harceler Kurt, il était resté inflexible sur le fait qu'elle n'aille pas sur le terrain pour le moment. Elle avait beau faire des efforts pour comprendre leur point de vu, que Patterson lui avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises avec force câlins, les limites qui lui étaient imposées étaient frustrantes. Son amie avait répété inlassablement que ce n'était pas une punition, qu'ils ne voulaient que la protéger, qu'elle devait se laisser du temps pour guérir et ne rien précipiter, mais Jane ne voyait qu'une chose : chez elle, elle était inutile. Quelques flashs de l'interrogatoire que lui avait infligé Shepherd sous sérum de vérité lui étaient revenus, et avaient renforcé sa détermination à stopper sa mère. La femme qui n'hésitait pas à instrumentaliser ses propres enfants pour servir ses intérêts… La femme qui menaçait ses amis… Mais depuis chez elle ou au bureau, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que suivre à distance les indices collectés par l'équipe.

Même si elle ne se sentait pas dans une forme optimale, elle était donc heureuse d'avoir une opportunité de se tester sur le terrain, sans Patterson, Kurt ou Tasha pour la freiner, Reade étant un petit peu moins surprotecteur. Mais d'un autre côté… ils ne seraient sûrement pas ravis qu'elle se soit faufilée dans leur dos comme ça... Ni que Nas ait contourné leurs recommandations pour lui donner cette opportunité. Le bip d'un message entrant lui arracha un mince sourire lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur l'écran.

Allie demandait de ses nouvelles et lui donnait la nouvelle date pour la fête du bébé, le lendemain soir. Au départ, la soirée était prévue cinq jours plus tôt, mais un gros transfert à préparer vers le tribunal fédéral pour un procès très médiatique avait mobilisé la jeune femme et Connor, son petit-ami, bien plus tard que prévu. Résultat, ils avaient dû décaler l'évènement, ce qui au fond l'arrangeait bien. Elle avait besoin de convaincre Patterson de l'amener acheter un cadeau… et surtout trouver une idée pour ledit cadeau.

C'était étonnant à quel point l'US Marshal avait réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie en peu de temps. Bien que la situation soit parfois un peu bizarre, après tout la femme était l'ex de l'homme qu'elle convoitait, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui la soutenait en se faisant sa propre opinion d'elle. Tournant les yeux vers la conductrice, elle remarqua l'air relativement décontracté de Nas, alors qu'elles venaient de fausser compagnie à l'équipe. Après que Kurt ait refusé à nouveau qu'elle aille sur le terrain d'ailleurs… autant dire qu'il n'allait pas être de bonne humeur à son retour.

-« Est-ce que vous ne craigniez pas d'avoir des problèmes… avec Kurt » ? L'agent la regarda brièvement, avant de hausser les épaules en reportant son attention sur la route.

-« Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres. Nous travaillons plus dans le cadre d'un partenariat qu'autre chose. Nous avons besoin de combiner nos ressources et nos informations, alors il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour me sanctionner ».

Malgré elle, la brune frissonna en pensant que quelques semaines en arrière, elle-même faisait partie des ressources de Nas : utilisable et jetable si nécessaire. D'un coup, elle prit conscience d'un détail qu'elle avait négligé dans son désir d'aller sur le terrain. Elle se trouvait seule dans une voiture, en route vers une destination inconnue avec pour seule compagnie la femme qui avait menacé, même indirectement, de laisser la CIA la reprendre si elle ne faisait pas plus d'efforts pour gagner la confiance de Shepherd. D'accord, c'était avant de voir ce dont Keaton était capable, mais quand même… À la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avoir suivie sans même dire à l'équipe où elle allait. De plus, elle était désarmée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nas. Brièvement, elle se demanda si dans son état elle pourrait l'affronter et lui prendre son arme si l'agent de la NSA devenait menaçante.

-« Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance, mais je vous jure que je ne cherche pas à vous piéger », lui dit soudain la femme, ayant sans doute remarqué qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. Le bourdonnement du téléphone de Nas empêcha Jane de répondre. L'agent tint le volant d'une main en essayant de le sortir de sa poche, mais l'appareil lui échappa pour tomber à ses pieds. Nas jura, puis tourna son attention vers Jane.

-« C'était probablement l'agent Weller… ou l'agent Patterson. Vous devriez leur dire où nous allons ».

-« Je le ferais si je le savais », marmonna Jane en reportant son regard sur les immeubles autour, essayant de reconnaitre quelque chose.

-« Dans les dossiers que vous a laissés Markos, j'ai trouvé une adresse… D'après lui c'est celle de… l'endroit où l'on vous a fait tous ces tatouages », répondit Nas en lui jetant un regard attentif. Jane tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à l'idée de voir un endroit aussi intimement lié à son passé.

-« Est-ce que… vous en êtes sûre » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure. Distraitement, elle jeta un œil sur son téléphone qui affichait des messages de Kurt et Patterson, lui demandant où elle se trouvait, avant de reporter son attention sur l'agent.

-« Ces fichiers-là n'étaient pas cryptés », lui assura Nas, avant de manœuvrer. « Nous y sommes ». Oubliant instantanément ses doutes sur l'agent et les messages de ses amis, la brune observa avidement les alentour. L'immeuble et ses environs lui semblaient familiers, mais ne déclenchaient rien.

-« Quelque chose vous revient » ? Demanda l'agent d'un ton étrangement compatissant.

-« Rien du tout. Le quartier me semble familier mais rien de plus. C'est comme… une sensation qui chatouille à l'arrière de mon esprit… mais… je ne peux rien me rappeler de précis ».

-« Cela valait le coup d'essayer », répondit Nas, s'apprêtant à redémarrer.

-« Attendez ! Nous n'allons pas voir à l'intérieur » ?

-« Honnêtement… je ne sais pas si vous êtes prête pour ça », lui dit doucement Nas en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. « Vous devriez y aller par petites étapes… Revenir dans quelques jours avec le reste de l'équipe… ».

-« Mais nous sommes là » ! Protesta Jane en lui adressant un regard dépité. « Pourquoi ne pas juste aller jeter un œil » ?

-« Appelons au moins l'agent Weller… », commença Nas avant d'être interrompue par Jane, qui défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture plus vite qu'elle ne l'en pensait capable dans son état. « Jane attendez » ! Protesta-t-elle avant de jurer et de bondir elle aussi dans la rue, sentant la situation lui échapper. Elle n'avait prévu initialement qu'une petite reconnaissance en voiture, juste pour donner à Jane l'impression de faire quelque chose, et pour pouvoir redémarrer aussitôt en cas de danger. Mais maintenant… elle se retrouvait en pleine rue avec une jeune femme blessée, traumatisée et désarmée.

-« Il ne voudra pas que j'entre, il est trop surprotecteur ces derniers temps », grommela Jane en essayant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment.

-« Jane, remontons en voiture… », essaya de la convaincre l'agent en regardant en même temps les alentours. Elle avait grandement sous-estimé le désir de Jane de connaitre son passé, la jeune femme semblait totalement inconsciente de son environnement et cherchait par tous les moyens à entrer.

-« Pas avant d'avoir vu l'intérieur ». Nas soupira, sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas facilement d'avis… se préparant à entendre les remontrances de Weller, Patterson et très certainement aussi Zapata lorsqu'ils auraient vent de la nouvelle, elle tenta un compromis.

-« Juste un coup d'œil rapide », dit-elle en s'approchant pour taper l'un des codes qu'elle avait trouvé dans le fichier de Markos. Un bip rouge lui apprit que ce n'était pas le bon. Jurant à voix basse, elle essaya de se rappeler une autre suite de chiffres tout en surveillant à la fois la rue et la brune agitée à côté d'elle. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses supplémentaires elle trouva le bon ensemble de chiffres. Poussant la porte, elle sortit son arme, voulant entrer la première, mais Jane la dépassa sans même faire attention aux risques.

-« Jane ! Attendez » ! Protesta l'agent avant d'entrer rapidement derrière elle en jurant dans sa langue natale. Pour un bref instant, elle comprit ce que ressentaient l'équipe ces derniers temps en essayant de réfréner les ardeurs de la brune tatouée. Elle balaya rapidement la pièce principale des yeux, à la recherche d'une menace. L'endroit était plus petit que ne le laissait supposer son aspect extérieur, et ne comportait qu'une table médicale semblable à celles utilisées pour les examens au centre, et plusieurs placards et étagères. Prudemment, elle avança vers une porte fermée dans le fond, alors que Jane restait dans la pièce principale. S'étant assurée qu'aucun ennemi ne rôdait prêt à leur sauter dessus et que la deuxième pièce était vide et sans accès vers l'extérieur, Nas revint sur ses pas, trouvant la brune amnésique en train de regarder fixement la table.

-« Est-ce que cela vous rappelle quelque chose » ? demanda-t-elle avec une douceur surprenante chez elle. Jane tourna son attention vers Nas, les yeux voilés par la tristesse, et secouant négativement la tête.

-« Absolument rien… j'espérais… ». Sa déception était si grande, que même la stoïque agent de la NSA sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer, les révélations des derniers jours l'affectaient énormément. Parfois, elle éprouvait du remord de ne pas avoir contacté le FBI plus tôt, dès que Jane était apparue à Time Square. Les choses auraient probablement été différentes si l'apprentissage du fait que la brune était une taupe de Sandstorm s'était fait plus en douceur. Bien sûr, sachant maintenant que Jane était son informatrice originelle, il était facile de réécrire le passé. Mais même si tout le monde la pensait sans cœur et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, elle se sentait secrètement coupable de ce que Jane et l'équipe de Weller avaient traversé parce qu'elle avait retenue des informations. Certes son métier et l'infiltration de sa propre équipe par un homme de Shepherd n'aidaient pas à faire confiance aux gens… mais cela ne rendait pas les décisions qu'elle avait prises plus faciles pour autant.

Voyant Jane commencer à fureter partout en fouillant les tiroirs, Nas se secoua mentalement. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait prise d'un doute. Elle avait analysé énormément de données ces derniers jours et passé un temps considérable à décoder certaines informations de la clé remise par Cade. Et dans son épuisement, elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler clairement où elle avait trouvé l'adresse… Était-ce dans la liste des lieux sûrs que Markos avaient préparés pour son amie ? Ou au contraire dans celle des planques de Shepherd ?

-« C'est… étrange, ils ont tout laissé sur place », l'avisa finalement Jane en se tournant vers elle, tenant d'une main tremblante un flacon de… ZIP. Nas écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Markos stocke du ZIP dans une planque destinée à Jane, pas après ce qu'elle avait traversé…

-« Jane, nous devons partir, maintenant » ! Exigea-t-elle d'un ton pressant. La brune la regarda quelques secondes étonnée, la forçant à préciser :

-« C'est une planque de Sandstorm » !

-« Je sais… c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici non » ? Répondit Jane, la regardant sans comprendre sa soudaine agitation.

-« Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai fait une erreur, cet endroit leur sert sûrement encore » ! Cette fois-ci Jane ouvrit grand les yeux, en même temps qu'un filet de sueur glacé courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elles étaient en territoire ennemi… et elle n'avait même pas d'arme… Si les hommes de sa mère décidaient de passer par ici… Presque au même moment, un bruit sourd à l'extérieur attira leur attention. Jurant, Nas ressortit son arme et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone, avant de se rappeler que dans sa hâte de suivre Jane, elle avait dû le laisser sur le sol de leur véhicule.

-« Votre téléphone ! Vous devez appeler l'équipe et leur dire où nous sommes », dit-elle à Jane en l'entrainant vers le point le plus éloigné de l'entrée pour la forcer à se mettre à couvert. Juste à temps, car un homme au physique patibulaire entra en brandissant un automatique. Sans hésiter, Nas lui tira à deux reprises dans la poitrine, pendant que Jane sortait son téléphone. Mais un simple coup d'œil à l'écran mit fin à ses espoirs.

-« Je n'ai pas de réseau… », annonça-t-elle à Nas, qui jura à nouveau sans se retourner, avant de tirer deux autres balles vers la porte, pour empêcher un autre agent de Sandstorm d'entrer.

-« Ils doivent disposer d'un brouilleur… ». Une grêle de balles tirées depuis l'entrée la força à se reculer, pendant que deux hommes profitaient de l'occasion pour pénétrer dans le local et s'abriter derrière une armoire. Les tirs provenant maintenant de deux directions différentes, leur situation devenait vraiment critique.

-« Allons Remi, je croyais que tu étais dans notre camp », lança une voix depuis la porte. Se penchant brièvement par-dessus l'épaule de Nas qui venait de tirer à nouveau pour empêcher leurs adversaires d'avancer, Jane entraperçut le visage de leur interlocuteur. Même si elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus, elle le reconnut néanmoins comme l'un des lieutenants de sa mère. L'un de ceux dont Roman lui avait justement dit de se méfier…

-« C'est toi qui tire sans prévenir », dit-elle pour essayer de gagner du temps.

-« Eh bien, c'est toi qui amène un agent fédéral ici », ironisa son interlocuteur. Voulant profiter de ce que leur attention était attirée ailleurs, l'un des hommes à l'intérieur du local se rua d'un coup vers leur abri. Réagissant instinctivement, Nas pivota vers lui et le tua d'une balle en pleine tête. Mais pour cela, elle avait dû se découvrir et un autre agent de Sandstorm en profita pour la viser. Réagissant instinctivement, Jane la poussa hors de la ligne de mire, avant de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'un trait de feu sembla traverser son bras gauche. Nas la tira aussitôt en arrière, avant de tirer plusieurs fois en direction de la porte.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda l'agent. Avec une grimace douloureuse, Jane écarta la main qu'elle avait pressée par réflexe sur la plaie pour pouvoir constater les dégâts.

-« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure ».

-« Allez Remi, vous allez bientôt être à court de munition », cria l'homme à l'entrée, ayant sûrement remarqué qu'une seule personne faisait feu contre eux depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Il a raison », chuchota Nas. « Mon chargeur est bientôt vide et le temps que je recharge ils seront sur nous… ».

-« Tu sais… je me demande si tu es vraiment avec nous », reprit l'homme de Shepherd. « Vous n'êtes que deux, tu aurais dû tuer l'agent depuis longtemps et nous rejoindre au lieu de résister… Il n'est pas encore trop tard ». Jane serra les dents de douleur et de colère. Aucune chance qu'elle fasse ce qu'il sous-entendait. Même si elle n'appréciait pas trop Nas, celle-ci ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Et quand bien même l'idée lui aurait traversée l'esprit, elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui… Mais si l'homme remettait en cause sa loyauté et retournait voir Shepherd… La crainte se lisait nettement sur son visage, et Nas décida d'interrompre la conversation en sortant rapidement de son abri pour tirer vers la porte et forcer l'homme à reculer.

Brusquement, une série de coups de feu retentit à l'extérieur, mêlée à de nombreux cris. Jane et Nas échangèrent un regard étonné. Considérant qu'elles étaient sans contact avec l'équipe et que personne à l'extérieur ne s'était identifié comme un représentant de la loi, difficile de dire qui attendait maintenant dehors. L'homme de Sandstorm restant à l'intérieur voulu se ruer vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais l'agent de la NSA l'abattit sans hésiter. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

-« Toujours pas de réseau », constata Jane en sortant à nouveau son téléphone, maculant l'écran de sang au passage.

-« Nous devons vous conduire à l'hôpital », lui répondit Nas en commençant à se diriger vers l'entrée. Son cerveau en pilotage automatique, Jane suivit son instinct et se déplaça derrière l'agent, surveillant maintenant son environnement avec attention. Risquant un œil prudent par la porte, Nas ne trouva que quatre corps dans la rue, dont celui du lieutenant de Sansdtorm.

-« Qui a fait ça » ? Lui demanda Jane derrière elle, perplexe.

-« Aucune idée… ». Avec précaution, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule, Nas notant au passage que Jane avait ramassé l'arme de l'un des morts. Sa main droite toujours pressée sur son bras blessé, elle tenait l'automatique dans la gauche. Considérant le recul et le fait que son bras était toujours cassé, elle doutait qu'elle puisse s'en servir avec son efficacité habituelle. Ceci dit, rien que le fait de ne plus être désarmée devait la rassurer. Se retrouver prise au piège sans arme, avec une personne en qui elle avait de nombreuses raisons de ne pas avoir confiance avait dû être particulièrement éprouvant pour quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant qu'elle. Surtout compte tenu de son état émotionnel actuel. Avisant une note sur le parebrise, l'agent s'en saisit et la lut rapidement, avant de la tendre à Jane.

-« _Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir maintenant, visiblement tu n'es pas prête. Heureusement que je veille sur toi_ », lut la jeune femme, encore plus perplexe.

-« L'écriture m'est familière », murmura-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi, avant d'abandonner après quelques instants, frustrée.

-« Peut-être que Roman nous a suivis… ou Cade… », proposa Nas.

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas rester et nous parler en face » ?

-« Aucune idée…mais ce n'est pas le plus important, direction l'hôpital », répliqua l'agent en la poussant doucement vers le véhicule.

…..

 _Avec l'équipe Weller._

Kurt conduisait à toute vitesse vers la position que leur avait indiquée Patterson. Depuis le siège arrière, Tasha grommelait des menaces indistinctes contre Nas et Jane. Pourtant, malgré sa colère née de la peur que quelque chose de mal arrive à la brune tatouée, il savait qu'elle ne passerait pas à l'action. Du moins pas contre Jane. Concernant Nas, c'était un autre débat… l'agent de la NSA ferait bien d'avoir une excellente raison pour faire courir des risques pareils à leur amie.

-« Patron, quelque chose ne va pas », intervint la voix de Patterson dans leur oreillette. « Je n'arrive à joindre ni Jane ni Nas… c'est comme si quelque chose bloquait leur signal ». Les agents échangèrent des regards nerveux en entendant ces mots… Si jamais Keaton avait profité de l'occasion pour s'en prendre à nouveau à Jane… Sans dire un mot, Kurt accéléra encore, comptant sur la sirène et ses réflexes pour écarter ou esquiver les autres véhicules.

-« Si quelque chose est arrivé à Jane, je vais étriper Nas », gronda Zapata en trépignant d'impatience sur son siège. Reade lui répondit par un grognement approbateur, son corps tout aussi tendu que celui de Zapata. Après un temps qui leur paru interminable, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble quelconque, que rien ne distinguait des autres. Enfin à part la demi-douzaine de voitures du NYPD garées devant et les corps dans la rue bien sûr. S'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneu, Weller bondit hors du SUV pour se ruer sur le premier inspecteur qu'il croisa en train de discuter avec un officier, en brandissant son badge.

-« Agent spécial Weller, est-ce que… vous avez une femme tatouée ici » ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les cadavres.

-« Négatif, agent Weller, sept corps, tous des hommes », lui répondit l'homme après un coup d'œil à son insigne.

-« Deux de mes… agents sont peut-être venues ici, est-ce qu'il y a des traces de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre » ? Cette fois-ci, l'homme sembla hésiter lorsque Kurt mentionna la présence potentielle d'autres personnes sur les lieux.

-« D'après les premières constatations, la plupart des impacts se trouvent sur les murs du fond de la pièce, comme si ces gars avaient essayé de déloger quelqu'un… ».

-« Quelque chose d'autre » ? Demanda sèchement Zapata.

-« Du sang… La personne qui était à cet endroit a visiblement été touchée mais d'après la direction des goûtes gravitationnelles elle est ressortie ensuite ». Les trois agents fédéraux sentirent leur sang se figer. Instinctivement, ils sentaient que la blessée devait être Jane.

-« Monsieur regardez ça », lança un policier en pointant un appareil dépassant de la poche d'un des hommes.

-« Un brouilleur », constata Reade en s'approchant. « C'est sûrement pour ça que nous avons perdu le contact avec Jane et Nas… ».

-« Éteint le », ordonna Kurt. Son agent s'exécuta après avoir enfilé un gant pour ne pas contaminer la scène de crime, et aussitôt, le téléphone de Kurt sembla revenir à la vie.

-« Weller », gronda-t-il sèchement en décrochant.

-« Agent Weller, j'essaye de vous joindre depuis 10 minutes ».

-« Est-ce que Jane va bien » ? Demanda-t-il rapidement, attirant l'attention de Reade et Tasha. Si Nas fut offusquée qu'il ne demande pas de ses nouvelles et se préoccupe en premier de Jane, elle n'en montra rien.

-« Disons qu'elle a connu mieux, nous sommes à l'hôpital où elle a été conduite après sa libération et… », sans attendre, Kurt lui raccrocha au nez et se rua vers le SUV.

…...

 _Trente minutes plus tard, hôpital, salle des urgences._

Dès que Nas l'informa qu'elle avait réussi à joindre Kurt et qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez, Jane su qu'elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il était tellement surprotecteur ces derniers temps que savoir qu'elle venait d'être blessée à nouveau allait sûrement le rendre fou. Mais dans le même temps, elle se sentait étrangement soulagée qu'il soit en chemin. Maintenait que l'adrénaline de la fusillade retombait peu à peu, elle mesurait vraiment à quel point elles l'avaient échappé belle. Même si cela lui déplaisait, elle devait admettre que l'équipe avait eu raison. Elle n'était pas prête pour le terrain à l'heure actuelle. Malgré les avertissements de Nas, elle s'était précipitée sans réfléchir dans un lieu potentiellement piégé ou rempli d'ennemi. Pire, elle n'avait remarqué la présence des hommes de Sandstorm que trop tard, trop concentrée sur le fait d'essayer de se rappeler quelque chose. Et que dire de la présence du lieutenant de sa mère sur les lieux… Sans l'aide miraculeuse de l'inconnu du parebrise, elles auraient été submergées, ou alors l'homme aurait réussi à fuir pour avertir Shepherd. Nas avait même faillit se faire tuer en essayant de la protéger, et même si elle avait pris la balle à sa place, Jane se sentait encore coupable de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Le rideau du petit box où elle était recousue s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Nas et Patterson. La blonde se rua sur elle et enroula les bras autour de son cou, la violence du câlin lui faisait se demander si son amie voulait la réconforter ou l'étrangler. Sans doute un petit peu des deux…

-« Ne nous refait jamais ça » ! Exigea-t-elle enfin en s'éloignant de Jane pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Malgré elle, la brune se recroquevilla légèrement, comme un enfant se faisait réprimander pour une bêtise dont il savait être coupable. Mais dans le même temps, elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme et en sécurité qu'avant son arrivée.

-« Désolé », marmonna-t-elle.

-« Oh non, crois-moi, tu auras de vraies raisons d'être désolée quand le patron et Tasha mettront la main sur toi… ». Avant que la brune ne puisse répondre, les deux agents apparurent au bout du couloir, comme si leur nom les avait invoqués.

-« Jane, est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda Kurt en s'approchant à grandes enjambées avant de l'enlacer lui aussi très fort. Entendant la brune gémir légèrement, sûrement à cause de la pression sur ses côtes, il se dépêcha de la libérer, mais conserva tout de même sa main droite dans la sienne. Ce petit geste rassura la jeune femme : même si il était en colère contre elle, il ne lui en voulait pas au point de la laisser seule. Rapidement, il observa son torse mince, trop mince, uniquement recouvert de l'un de ses habituels débardeurs noirs, notant les cicatrices qui parsemaient encore ses bras, et le bandage fraichement fait sur son bras gauche.

-« Juste une égratignure », voulut le rassurer Jane, mais en obtenant l'effet inverse.

-« Où est le médecin » ? Exigea-t-il sévèrement, ne faisant pas confiance à Jane pour avouer la gravité de ses blessures.

-« Derrière vous », répondit une voix fatiguée. Se retournant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec la femme qui avait traité Jane lorsqu'elle avait été amenée aux urgences après son sauvetage.

-« Miss Shaw », salua-t-elle. « Vous ne vous rappelez sûrement pas de moi, mais je me suis occupée de vous lorsque vous avez été conduite ici il y a quelques semaines ». Jane frissonna en se rappelant cette sinistre nuit. Remarquant son malaise, la femme enchaina.

-« Compte tenu de ce que vous avez traversé récemment, votre corps récupère de manière impressionnante. La vision de votre œil gauche est presque revenue à la normale et vos fractures et fêlures sont en bonne voie de cicatrisation… Cependant j'aimerais savoir comment quelqu'un dans votre état a pu se retrouver impliqué dans une fusillade alors que vous devriez vous reposer ». La brune grimaça devant le ton sévère du médecin, avant de chercher du regard du soutien auprès de son équipe. Cependant, les regards qu'ils lui jetaient indiquaient clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas de son côté.

-« Parce qu'en dépit de nos efforts pour la tenir tranquille, GI Jane a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour prouver qu'elle est toujours capable de se débrouiller », marmonna Zapata en la foudroyant du regard.

-« Je vois », commenta la femme d'un air nettement désapprobateur. « Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'éviter de reproduire ce genre de cascades dans les prochaines semaines. En vous forçant ainsi, vous ne ferez que retarder votre guérison… ». Jane détourna honteusement le regard, mais fort heureusement, Kurt attira l'attention de la praticienne.

-« Et sa blessure au bras » ?

-« D'après les examens, la balle n'a fait que traverser le dessus du bras sans toucher de veine importante et en n'entaillant que légèrement le muscle. Nous lui avons fait quelques points, et si elle ne tire pas dessus la guérison sera rapide. Miss Shaw a également perdu un peu de sang, pas en des quantités préoccupantes, mais je recommande tout de même une alimentions riche en fer pour l'aider à reconstituer plus vite ses globules rouges dans les prochains jours ».

-« J'y veillerais », promit solennellement Weller.

-« Très bien. Si vous pouvez patienter encore quelques minutes, nous attendons les résultats de ses analyses et elle pourra sortir ». Malgré elle, Jane se sentit légèrement irritée que la femme parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Mais dans le même temps elle pouvait comprendre, elle ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement raisonnable ces derniers temps. Dès que le médecin fut sorti, les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle.

-« Tu sais que je devrais botter ton joli petit cul tatoué si fort que tu ne pourrais pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine », gronda Tasha en s'approchant pour se tenir devant elle. La colère et la détermination dans son regard lui firent rentrer craintivement la tête dans les épaules, avant qu'elle ne se raidisse, prête à se défendre, mais la Latina surprit Jane en l'attirant contre elle au lieu de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête » ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

-« Je voulais… juste sortir un peu sans avoir une nounou regardant chacun de mes gestes… Je voulais… prouver que je pouvais encore être utile », marmonna la brune.

-« Jane », soupira Reade. « Tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Je conçois que ça doit être frustrant pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi de ne pas être à 100 % de tes capacités. Mais te mettre en danger ne changera rien à ta situation, au contraire ».

-« Reade a raison », approuva sa coéquipière, « même si tu nous en veux de toujours être sur ton dos, nous voulons seulement te protéger. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas venir sur le terrain en ce moment que tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe ».

-« Je sais… Vous aviez… raison de dire que je n'étais pas prête… Si l'homme mystère ne nous avait pas aidé, nous serions mortes toutes les deux à cause de moi ». Les agents froncèrent les sourcils en entendant mentionner l'inconnu, mais plus encore en voyant la confiance de Jane diminuer à vue d'œil.

-« Jane, même si je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, vous m'avez sauvé la vie », lui rappela Nas.

-« À quoi est-ce que vous pensiez en l'emmenant sur le terrain alors qu'elle peut à peine se défendre » ?! Gronda d'un coup Patterson, semblant se rappeler que leur colère avait une autre cible.

-« J'ai commis une erreur », avoua l'agent de la NSA de manière surprenante.

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, » gronda Reade. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire de sauveur mystère, mais qu'auriez-vous fait si les hommes de Shepherd avaient été plus nombreux ? Ou si Keaton en avait profité pour reprendre Jane » ? La brune frissonna en entendant ses mots. Trop concentrée sur les erreurs qu'elle avait commises, elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette hypothèse. Remarquant sa détresse, Kurt intervint.

-« Très bien ça suffit, ce n'est pas une conversation à tenir au milieu des urgences avec toutes ces oreilles qui trainent ». Une infirmière arriva sur ces entrefaites pour leur dire que les analyses étaient bonnes et que Jane pouvait partir. Pendant qu'elle remplissait les papiers, Patterson s'approcha de son supérieur.

-« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un inconnu ait suivis Jane. Avec Cade qui connait son adresse… trop de monde s'intéresse à elle en ce moment ».

-« Je suis d'accord, Jane ne rentrera pas chez elle ce soir », approuva fermement Weller.

-« Oh… Elle peut venir chez moi. Ou peut-être que Tasha accepterait de… ».

-« Non ! Jane dormira chez moi. Pas question que je la laisse encore une fois hors de ma vue », la coupa résolument Kurt en regardant Jane renfiler sa veste avec l'aide de Tasha, qui la menaçait de diverses châtiments sans méchanceté pour la frayeur qu'elle leur avait causé. Surprise, Patterson cligna un moment des yeux, avant de sourire discrètement à cette idée, ce demandant s'il était pleinement conscient de la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait la brune tatouée.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 20_

Le Jeller s'accélère. Comment Jane va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Que va penser l'équipe des raisons de Nas ? Quelle punition Zapata et Patterson vont-elles inventer pour Jane suite à la peur qu'elle leur a donnée. La suite mercredi prochain ^^.

29/03/2017


	21. Chap 21 - Resserrer les liens

Ce chapitre 21 de _Trahisons_ marque le début d'un nouveau cap. Jane n'est pas encore guérie, mais elle aura de plus en plus l'occasion de prendre part aux enquêtes de l'équipe.

Par ailleurs, cette fic' inclura quelques éléments de la saison 2 selon les besoins, mais suivra la plupart du temps son propre chemin (et au rythme où je vais sa parution continuera bien sûr pendant l'été).

…..

.

 **Remerciements**

 **NoNaame :** J'y ai pensé, mais non pas de chatouilles tout de suite. Ses côtes ne sont pas complétement guéries et Tasha et Patterson ne lui infligeraient pas une punition qui puisse lui faire du mal…

 **Readeronly76** : Yeah, Nas is an ambiguous person, but she isn't really hostile with Jane. Especially now she knows that Jane is her primary mole in Sandstorm.

 **Hm** : Ah ah, l'identité du mystérieux inconnu ne sera pas révélée tout de suite…Mais il fera très certainement quelques apparitions quand même XD.

Pour Nas, j'ai voulu la montrer un peu plus humaine et surtout faillible. J'ai re-regardé plusieurs fois le début de la saison 2, et alors que je n'aimais pas trop son personnage au départ (sale briseuse de Jeller…), au final elle se révèle quand même assez favorable à Jane. Elle le fait peut-être avec des arrière-pensées, mais lorsqu'on regarde de près, elle a beaucoup insisté pour que Kurt ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Dans cette fic elle agira encore parfois comme une garce insensible parce qu'elle veut arrêter Shepherd à tout prix, mais elle sera aussi capable de compréhension.

 **Louserie :** Pas de problème, je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi j'ai eu une semaine pourrie, à tel point que j'ai faillis ne sortir le chapitre que le vendredi, avant de me remotiver. Courage, même si c'est cliché, disons-nous qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs ^^.

 **LittleButterfly87** : merci pour ta review. Pour Jane et ses brioches, eh oui, elle a besoin d'un peu de douceur après ce qu'elle a traversé.^^

…..….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Pendant que Borden explique à l'équipe une partie des raisons du comportement de Jane, et ce qu'il faut faire pour l'aider, la jeune femme se faufile hors de leur surveillance. Voulant se prouver qu'elle peut retourner sur le terrain, elle accompagne Nas à l'endroit où ses tatouages ont été faits. Malheureusement, les deux femmes tombent dans une embuscade tendue par Sandstorm, avant d'être sauvées par un mystérieux inconnu. L'équipe retrouve Jane, qui a été blessée en sauvant la vie de Nas, à l'hôpital, et exprime sont mécontentements pour les risques qu'elle a courus. Ne voulant plus la laisser seule alors que tant de gens semblent la suivre, Kurt compte bien la garder avec lui durant la nuit.

….

 **Chapitre 21 – Resserrer les liens**

….

 _SUV de l'équipe_

Jane se tortilla légèrement mal à l'aise, assise à l'arrière du SUV conduit par Kurt, entre Tasha et Patterson. Grâce au rétroviseur central, elle pouvait voir le directeur adjoint du FBI lui jeter de fréquents regards et ricaner alors qu'elle essayait de se faire toute petite, pendant que ses amies envisageaient un grand nombre de punitions possibles pour les avoir fait s'inquiéter. La plupart impliquaient de la forcer à regarder tous les programmes TV les plus stupides qu'elles connaissaient… et à elles deux cela en faisait un grand nombre. Elle-même ne voyait pas à quoi la moitié d'entre ceux qu'elles citaient faisaient références, mais rien que les noms lui indiquaient qu'elle ne les aimerait certainement pas.

Lorsque Zapata l'avait confronté au sujet de son escapade, une petite partie d'elle-même avait craint qu'elle ne soit allée trop loin et que la Latina ne s'en prenne à nouveau à elle, tellement elle semblait en colère. Son recul instinctif avait fait apparaitre une lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Tasha, et Jane s'était immédiatement sentie coupable, même si c'était irrationnel. Personne n'avait commenté l'échange cependant, conscient qu'il valait mieux les laisser régler leurs soucis à leur propre rythme.

Jane avait trouvé la suite un peu déconcertante, car après l'avoir prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, Zapata l'avait littéralement trainée jusqu'à la voiture en la menaçant amicalement pendant tout le chemin, bientôt rejointe par Patterson qui la regardait avec amusement, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait. Bien qu'elle sache que leurs menaces étaient surtout un moyen de la taquiner pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle les avait inquiétés, une partie d'elle-même craignait toujours que ce soit un moyen de lui faire baisser sa garde, avec une vraie sanction. La brune se détendit tout de même peu à peu dès que Patterson passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

-« Tu mériterais d'être forcée à regarder l'intégrale des épisodes du Bachelor », gronda d'un coup Zapata en regardant Jane les yeux plissés, la faisant se recroqueviller instinctivement contre la blonde. Au volant, Kurt éclata de rire, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la route. Connaissant Jane, inutile de demander pourquoi elle trouverait insupportable de regarder des femmes, parfois très superficielles, se battre pour gagner le cœur d'un homme… La brune tatouée lui jeta brièvement un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur Tasha, frémissant devant ses idées.

-« Je suis désolée », marmonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour essayer de l'apaiser… et échouant complétement. Depuis qu'elles étaient redevenues proches, Tasha se montrait extrêmement protectrice, parfois même trop, comme si elle voulait expier le mal qu'elle lui avait causé à son retour. Évidemment, c'était un changement très agréable de ne plus être ignorée ou rabaissée au quotidien. Toutefois, dans ce cas précis, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, car elle savait que dernière toutes ces menaces, Tasha cachait ses sentiments, sa propre vulnérabilité. La peur de ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant qu'elle n'était plus avec elle, et maintenant la peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver la faisaient réagir de manière volcanique.

-« Pas assez à mon goût…Tu ne nous facilites pas les choses en te mettant en danger aussi stupidement », soupira la Latina. En voyant l'air malheureux de Jane, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Mais je ne te déteste pas pour ça j'aimerais juste que… tu sois raisonnable et que tu nous laisses t'aider ».

-« C'est vrai, le fait que nous t'aimons n'enlève rien à la frayeur que tu nous a causée », intervint Patterson. Son regard sévère fit se recroqueviller instinctivement la brune. Patterson était… sa meilleure amie, et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de la voir fâchée contre elle. La blonde analyste était la seule qui avait continué à la traiter avec bonté après son évasion de l'Oregon et sa capture par le FBI. Et celle qui avait été la plus compréhensive depuis son retour, mettant même sa relation avec Borden entre parenthèses pour lui tenir compagnie la nuit à l'hôpital puis chez elle. Ce rappel ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment son culpabilité, en imaginant à quel point Patterson avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle en apprenant qu'elle avait été blessée une nouvelle fois. Ses sentiments devaient être clairement visibles sur son visage, car l'expression de la blonde ne tarda pas à se ramollir.

-« Comment est-ce que tu veux rester fâchée contre elle quand elle fait cette tête-là », soupira-t-elle en regardant Zapata.

-« Facile, je repense à la trouille qu'elle m'a fichu en disparaissant comme ça », répondit son amie en croisant les bras pour fixer Jane du regard, qui baissa à nouveau les yeux coupablement. C'était étrange, même si elle savait qu'ils voulaient la protéger et que leur attention l'énervait, c'était comme si chaque petite réprimande faisait taire instantanément ses protestations.

-« Dommage qu'elle soit encore blessée, nous aurions pu profiter de l'occasion pour voir si elle craignait les chatouilles en guise de punition», commença Patterson en regardant avec amusement Jane s'éloigner de Zapata brusquement pour se replier sur elle-même.

-« Je ne suis pas chatouilleuse », protesta la brune en leur jetant un regard nerveux qui démentit immédiatement ses paroles. À vrai dire elle n'avait aucun souvenir sur lequel s'appuyer à ce sujet, mais le frisson qui l'avait parcouru lorsque Tasha avait chatouillé Patterson dans son laboratoire, puis l'avait regardé comme si elle envisageait de lui faire la même chose, lui disait qu'elle y était probablement sensible. Une théorie qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de mettre à l'épreuve.

-« Oh vraiment ? Tu sais que ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio » ? La nargua Zapata en approchant ses mains du ventre de la brune. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en essayant de se reculer. Grâce à Patterson, qui lui avait fait regarder un grand nombre de films Disney durant ses nuits d'insomnies pour la détendre, elle avait compris la référence, montrant que la Latina n'avait pas cru à son bluff.

-« Peut-être que nous devrions tout de même tester notre théorie », proposa Patterson à Tasha, s'amusant du petit gémissement désespéré qui échappa à Jane. Le fait qu'elle soit plus expressive et tente moins de contrôler ses émotions ces derniers temps la rendait beaucoup plus facile à taquiner, ce qui en plus d'être amusant était un autre moyen de lui montrer qu'ils tenaient tous à elle. Même si pour le moment, coincée entre elles deux, et du fait de la place limitée à l'arrière, la pauvre n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper.

Depuis sa place à l'avant, Kurt profita de l'arrêt à un feu rouge pour regarder avec un certain amusement les chamailleries derrière lui. Le fait que Jane se faufile sur le terrain leur avait flanqué une sacrée frousse, et Tasha et Patterson étaient déterminées à le lui faire comprendre. Ses amies devaient donc trouver quelques choses de suffisamment dissuasif sans pour autant lui faire du mal ou lui faire peur quant à leurs intentions, ce qui ne laissait que des taquineries qui pouvaient sembler futiles ou enfantines.

Visiblement c'était tout de même efficace, car Jane semblait vraiment craindre ce que ses amies menaçaient de lui faire subir, puisqu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention au fait que Patterson avait utilisé le conditionnel. Étant donné que ses côtes n'étaient pas guéries, il n'y avait aucune chance que les deux femmes l'attaquent à coup de chatouilles si cela pouvait la faire souffrir lorsqu'elle essayerait de se débattre. Le coup d'œil implorant que Jane lui jeta dans le rétroviseur réussit presque à l'attendrir, puis il se rappela la peur qu'il avait ressentie en ne la trouvant plus à côté de lui, et plus tard en apprenant qu'elle était blessée. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il décida de la laisser méditer encore un peu sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Après quelques minutes, Tasha mit d'ailleurs fin à son supplice, attendrit par les regards inquiets et légèrement méfiants de la brune tatouée.

-« Ne fait pas cette tête, nous n'allons pas vraiment le faire. Nous savons que cela te ferais trop souffrir étant donné que tes côtes ne sont pas encore guéries ». L'agent ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Jane soupira de soulagement et se détendit un peu contre Patterson.

-« Ce qui n'enlève rien au fait que tu n'as pas intérêt à nous refaire une frayeur pareille », gronda la jeune en reprenant son air sévère.

-« Promit, la prochaine fois je vous préviendrais », marmonna la brune, tentant d'être conciliante avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur devant les regards noirs qu'elle recevait.

-« Est-ce que mes oreilles me jouent des tours » ? Demanda Zapata en plissant les yeux vers elle. « J'ai cru entendre qu'elle comptait tout de même retourner sur le terrain même si elle n'est pas prête… ».

-« Non, c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit », répondit Patterson en fronçant les sourcils, tout comme Kurt à l'avant. Ils avaient espérés que sa petite mésaventure la dissuade de tenter à nouveau ce genre de choses dans un avenir proche.

-« Pas tout de suite », s'empressa de préciser Jane. « Plus tard… ». En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce sujet. Sa petite… escapade… avec Nas lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau morceau de son passé. Quelque chose qui aurait été bien plus difficile à obtenir avec l'entêtement de l'équipe à la traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Mais d'un autre côté, son propre entêtement avait bien faillit les faire tuer elle et Nas… Et même si c'était difficile à admettre et qu'elle voulait vraiment se rendre utile, elle n'était pas en état d'aller sur le terrain et de se battre pour l'instant.

-« Tu es vraiment une fille têtue, tu le sais j'espère… », soupira la blonde.

-« Je pense que nous devrions prendre des mesures pour ça… et j'ai justement trouvé la punition parfaite », annonça d'un coup Tasha avec un sourire sauvage après un instant de réflexion. Jane la regarda avec appréhension, se demandant ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu inventer.

-« Puisque tu te sens assez en forme pour aller te promener dans des endroits dangereux… tu es suffisamment prête pour un petit voyage… Disons… au centre commercial. Après tout, je t'ai promis un peu de shopping… cet après-midi par exemple », précisa la Latina, s'amusant du regard horrifié de Jane.

-« En fait… je me sens un peu fatiguée », essaya de se dérober la brune alors que Kurt et Patterson ricanaient.

-« Oh non non non poule mouillée, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement » répliqua Zapata en lui tapotant affectueusement le genou. Sa remarque tira une petite grimace vexée à Jane, qui toutefois ne protesta pas, pour ne pas aggraver son cas. De leur côté, Kurt et Patterson lui jetèrent des regards amusés, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment une insulte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, ils savaient que Jane étaient extrêmement courageuse, mais la voir craindre des petites choses aussi futiles que les chatouilles ou un après-midi shopping était très amusant. La jeune femme fut momentanément sauvée de son embarras quand Kurt se gara dans le parking du FBI.

À peine descendue de la voiture, Patterson enroula son bras gauche sous le droit de Jane, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Zapata ricana en la voyant faire, avant de tourner son attention vers son coéquipier qui venait de garer le SUV de Nas à côté du leur. Brièvement, elle observa l'agent de la NSA descendre du siège passager, remarquant son air épuisé. Même si elle était en colère contre la femme pour être venue dans leur dos et avoir emmené Jane dans un endroit hostile, il semblait que les évènements des derniers jours avaient eu un prix pour elle aussi. Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans son bureau.

-« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes là où personne ne peut nous entendre… j'attends des explications », annonça Kurt en croisant les bras d'un air sévère très éloigné de la douceur et de l'inquiétude avec lesquelles il avait regardé Jane. La brune le regarda quelques secondes, inquiète qu'il puisse toujours lui en vouloir, mais son attention était concentrée sur Nas. Avec un soupir las, l'agent s'assit sur une chaise avant de relever la tête vers eux.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'hôpital, j'ai commis une erreur… ».

-« Mais encore », lui demanda de préciser Reade en adoptant la même attitude désapprobatrice que son patron.

-« Ces derniers jours, j'ai décodé quelques fragments d'informations et passé en revue la listes des planques utilisables par Sandstorm. Du moins, celles dont Markos avait connaissance au moment de sa mort… qui peut dire combien ont été abandonnées ou déplacées depuis… », dit lentement Nas en se massant les tempes. La fatigue des derniers jours commençait vraiment à lui peser, et elle était prise d'un mal de crâne lancinant.

-« Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était dangereux d'y aller sans renforts » ? Gronda Tasha en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Je n'avais pas prévue de m'arrêter aussi longtemps… Je pensais juste offrir à Jane un petit tour du quartier pour voir si elle se rappelait quelque chose, et pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mise sur la touche mais… ».

-« Mais quand elle m'a dit pourquoi nous étions là, je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai sauté de la voiture sans même prendre garde à ce qui pouvait se passer et j'ai essayé d'entrer », compléta Jane, en venant de manière inattendue au secours de Nas. Admettre ses torts montreraient qu'elle reconnaissait ses erreurs, d'autant qu'en dépit des doutes qu'elle avait toujours sur l'agent de la NSA, voir l'équipe faire bloc contre elle lui rappelait la situation qu'elle-même avait connue quelques mois plus tôt. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait pour Nas, elle l'avait aidé dernièrement, alors autant lui éviter ce qu'elle-même avait subi. Après tout, elle savait de première main à quel point c'était dur d'encaisser le fait que tous vos collègues de travail se liguent contre vous à la moindre chose avec laquelle ils étaient en désaccord. Un peu surpris de la voir défendre Nas, l'équipe la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Son regard perdu dans le vide inquiéta légèrement Patterson, qui craignait que Jane ne soit encore en train de réfléchir à quelque chose à se reprocher. Doucement, elle lui secoua l'épaule, forçant la brune à revenir parmi eux. Sentant la légère traction, Jane cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remarquer que l'attention de tous était fixée sur elle.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit était si important pour toi » ? Lui demanda Kurt, voulant comprendre pourquoi elle avait pris tous ces risques pour entrer dans un local qui de l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine.

-« C'est… c'est là que j'ai été tatouée… Et si les fioles de ZIP que nous avons trouvées sont un indice… c'est aussi probablement là que… ma mémoire a été… effacée », avoua douloureusement Jane. Même si l'endroit n'avait rien déclenché sur l'instant, y repenser maintenant sans l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines faisait courir un frisson glacé dans son dos. Après tout, c'était à cet endroit que sa vie avait changé radicalement. Et qu'elle avait bien failli changer encore sans leur mystérieux sauveur. Son air affecté leur donna immédiatement envie de la prendre dans leurs bras, mais la façon dont elle avait replié ses bras défensivement sur son torse à ce souvenir les dissuada. Il y avait un temps pour tout, il fallait d'abord la laisser assimiler ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui.

Kurt résista difficilement à l'envie de s'approcher de Jane pour la réconforter, voulant lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait appris, et reporta son attention sur Nas. Patterson et Tasha échangèrent cependant un regard amusé en le voyant se positionner de manière à pouvoir garder la brune dans son champ de vision du coin de l'œil.

-« D'accord… En mettant de côté le fait que Jane s'est… laissée emporter, que s'est-il passé ensuite » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Nous avons exploré l'endroit… mais c'est en voyant le ZIP que j'ai compris mon erreur ».

-« Vous avez confondu les listes des planques de Sandstorm et celles que Markos a prévues pour Jane », comprit Patterson. « Parce qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse du ZIP sur place ».

-« Oui », soupira Nas visiblement déçue d'elle-même. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire une telle erreur… Peut-être la fatigue… trop de temps passé à croiser les données pour en arriver à tout mélanger », marmonna-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même mais juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

-« Ou alors vous avez voulu vous servir d'elle », accusa Reade en plissant les yeux suspicieusement vers elle. « Lorsque vous êtes venus nous trouver pour nous dire qu'elle avait échappé à la CIA, vous avez dit que Jane avait une connexion avec nous. Qu'elle s'était retournée contre Sandstorm et qu'en la retrouvant nous parviendrions à la convaincre de nous aider à les arrêter ».

-« Je m'en souviens oui », acquiesça Nas en le regardant d'un air perplexe, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

-« Et pourtant vous avez continué à nous cacher des choses. Vous avez… », Reade hésita un moment en jetant un regard vers Jane, avant de se raviser. Étant donné ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment, mieux valait ne pas mentionner que Nas avait espionné ses séances avec Borden à son retour. La pauvre avait déjà assez de problèmes de confiance comme ça. Mentalement, il se fit cependant une note pour vérifier avec Patterson que l'agent de la NSA ne tente pas quelque chose de ce genre à nouveau. « Vous avez ignoré nos décisions de… freiner Jane pour qu'elle ne prenne pas de risques inutiles avant d'être en état de se défendre ».

-« Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais je n'ai absolument pas voulut mettre la vie de Jane en danger. Pour des gens qui prétendent la connaitre aussi bien, vous devriez savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps l'inactivité… Si vous n'étiez pas tous tellement occupés à essayer de vous faire pardonner votre comportement envers elle, vous l'auriez vu », protesta Nas. Sa déclaration entraina des protestations virulentes de Tasha et Patterson, et bientôt le volume sonore devint si élevé dans la pièce qu'il était difficile de distinguer les paroles de chacun. En entendant ces mots, Jane se sentit prise d'une vague d'auto-apitoiement en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dernièrement. Mais le pire était sans doute de se souvenir de chaque insulte, chaque mot cruel que lui avait lancé l'équipe au visage à son retour. Au final, on en revenait toujours au même point : elle était la cause de tout le mal qui leur était arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils, à la fois de voir le groupe se déchirer à son sujet et devant le volume sonore, Jane s'approcha instinctivement de Kurt, le seul à rester calme. Le directeur adjoint plaça brièvement une main réconfortante sur le bas de son dos, la faisant rougir devant leur proximité, avant de la forcer délicatement à se décaler derrière lui, pour hausser la voix une fois sûr de ne pas lui hurler dans les oreilles.

-« Ça suffit » ! Les agents se turent instantanément devant son ton autoritaire.

-« Le patron a raison », soupira Patterson. « Crier ne nous avancera à rien ».

-« Pas besoin de vous disputer à mon sujet, je n'en vaut pas la peine », marmonna en même temps Jane dans son coin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'agitaient autant. Bien sûr, leur préoccupation lui faisait plaisir, mais étais-ce vraiment nécessaire de pousser tous ces cris pour une malheureuse sortie sur le terrain ? Elle avait fait une erreur, et elle allait l'assumer, comme les autres. Elle sursauta lorsque Patterson et Tasha semblèrent se matérialiser d'un coup à côté d'elle, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

-« Est-ce que tu peux répéter » ? Demanda la blonde avec une voix d'une douceur trompeuse. Jane essaya instinctivement de se faire plus petite en croisant le regard consterné de Reade. Même Nas toujours assise avait l'air interloquée par sa déclaration. Quant à Kurt, il semblait vouloir venir la secouer mais en était empêché par Patterson et Tasha qui faisaient involontairement écran entre lui et la brune.

-« Je disais que… puisque ce qui arrive à cause de Sandstorm est ma faute et que… c'est moi qui ait voulu aller sur le terrain… alors que je n'aurais pas dû… vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils… à cause de moi », trouva-t-elle le moyen d'avouer malgré les regards noirs qu'elle recevait.

-« Jane », soupira Patterson, comprenant que lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien. Sa déclaration les avait surpris, mais il ne fallait pas être étonné. Le fait qu'elle semble aller mieux ces derniers temps ne devait pas masquer le fait qu'elle souffrait toujours de stress post-traumatique. Son petit-ami lui avait d'ailleurs bien dit que Jane était susceptible de faire des petites crises de confiance, surtout face à un stress important. C'était l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle il ne voulait la laisser sortir que dans un cadre bien défini, et avec des personnes pouvant l'aider à gérer ses angoisses. Mais le savoir ne leur rendait pas les choses plus faciles à gérer pour autant. « Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu as mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé ensuite… Nous nous soucions vraiment de toi, et même si tu ne penses pas le mériter ça ne changera pas ! Parce que tu es notre amie » !

-« Mais vous vous êtes inquiétés à cause de moi », souffla Jane, juste avant que Tasha ne l'attire près d'elle.

-« Bien sûr que nous étions inquiets tête de mule ! Tu t'es lancée à l'extérieur sans même être sûre d'être prête et sans renforts ! Alors c'est vrai nous sommes un peu en colère que tu ais pris des risques pareils, mais c'est parce que… tu comptes beaucoup pour nous », avoua difficilement la Latina. Le reste de l'équipe lui jeta un regard surpris, tant c'était rare de la voir exprimer ainsi ses sentiments à voix haute.

-« Je sais… lorsque le lieutenant de Shepherd m'a demandé de tuer Nas et de les rejoindre… j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le faire… et que dans mon état j'étais… inutile », murmura Jane.

-« Vous n'étiez pas inutile Jane, juste désarmée… Et vous avez quand même sauvé ma vie en me poussant hors de la trajectoire de cette balle » intervint Nas. La brune cligna des yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se faire à cette idée. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avait juste agit à l'instinct en voyant l'homme de Sandstorm viser l'agent. Après tout, c'était le rôle d'un équipier non…?

-« Tu vois, ça c'est le vrai toi qui aide les gens sans réfléchir », l'encouragea Patterson. Jane se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant. Est-ce que l'effacement de sa mémoire avait réellement fait ressortir le vrai elle ? Remi n'était pas une bonne personne, mais même si elle ne voulait rien d'autre que laisser le passé derrière elle, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était Remi d'une certaine façon. Pas complétement c'est vrai, mais ses aptitudes étaient celles que Remi avait acquises… et même si elle s'en servait pour de bonnes raisons aujourd'hui, est-ce que cela effaçait le mal qu'elle avait causé avant ?

-« Il n'y pas de réponse facile à cette question Jane… », intervint Kurt en s'approchant à son tour lorsque ses agents s'écartèrent un peu pour le laisser passer, lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Attrapant les mains de Jane dans les siennes, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Nous savons que tu te reproches ce que tu as fait pour Orion et Sandstorm, même si tu ne t'en rappelles que quelques brides. Mais nous te connaissons depuis que tu es réapparue sur Time Square. Nous avons vu comment tu as… évolué si l'on peut dire… en aidant toujours les gens autour de toi, en essayant de les protéger ».

-« Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir fait de mal. Même si c'est vraiment le cas et que tu n'étais pas une bonne personne avant… tu as changée… tu es devenue meilleure. Et après ce que Keaton t'a fait… ce que nous t'avons fait… tu as suffisamment payé pour ça », enchaina Zapata en se penchant vers elle les yeux embués par les larmes. Le reste du groupe hocha résolument la tête en accord avec ses paroles, et Jane sentit ses yeux s'humidifier eux aussi.

-« D'accord… maintenant que ce point est éclairci… que s'est-il passé ensuite » ? Demanda finalement Reade après s'être raclé la gorge pour couper le moment d'émotion.

-« Quand j'ai compris que nous étions en danger, nous avons essayé de sortir, mais les hommes de Shepherd étaient déjà là », reprit Nas en tournant la tête vers lui. « J'ignore comment, mais ils ont su que nous arrivions, et ils ont brouillés notre signal pour nous empêcher d'appeler des renforts ».

-« La taupe » ? Demanda Weller d'un air concerné.

-« Je ne pense pas », intervint Patterson en regardant un rapport qui venait de s'afficher avec bip sur sa tablette. « D'après les premières analyses de l'équipe scientifique que nous avons envoyée sur place, le local disposait d'une alarme silencieuse. Elle semble être programmée pour envoyer un signal en cas de code erroné, même à la première tentative ».

-« Et j'ai fait plusieurs essais avant de me rappeler le bon code », soupira Nas.

-« Donc ils sont venus voir quel était le problème… Ce qui peut vouloir dire que leur base n'était pas loin, en fonction du temps qui s'est écoulé entre le déclenchement et leur arrivée », marmonna pensivement Reade.

-« Tu oublies une possibilité », le détrompa sa coéquipière. « Roman a montré à Jane plusieurs visages d'hommes qui pourraient lui en vouloir... ».

-« Et c'était l'un d'entre eux », approuva la brune tatouée.

-« Donc il aurait très bien pu faire surveiller cet endroit précis en espérant que tu t'en souviennes et te piéger », soupira Patterson.

-« Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il n'a pas pu aller au bout de ses projets parce que notre tireur fantôme les a neutralisés lui et ses hommes… », compléta Nas.

-« Est-ce que nous avons quelque chose sur ce type » ? Demanda Weller en pressant un peu plus fort les mains de Jane, frémissant mentalement à l'idée qu'il aurait pu la perdre pour de bon.

-« Non. Ni Jane ni Nas ne l'ont vu, et il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillances dans ce secteur. Le NYPD et nos agents cherchent des témoins, mais étant donné le quartier, cela ne devrait pas donner grand-chose », répondit Patterson en secouant négativement la tête d'un air dépité.

-« Nous ne savons même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme », ajouta Reade.

-« La seule chose dont nous sommes sûr, c'est qu'il ou elle a une écriture qui est familière à Jane », approuva Nas.

-« Peut-être que j'arriverais à me rappeler pourquoi », marmonna Jane d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-« Ne te focalise pas trop là-dessus. Récupérer est plus important », lui dit gentiment Patterson.

-« Exact, ça et la punition pour nous avoir fait peur en t'enfuyant dans notre dos », ajouta malicieusement Zapata, voulant la distraire de ses sombres pensées. La brune retint de justesse un gémissement, elle avait espéré que ses amies oublient ce petit détail. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Au départ, il avait trouvé l'idée amusante, surtout à cause des réactions de Jane. Mais maintenant, il hésitait à la laisser sortir, même avec Patterson et Tasha. D'un autre côté, les deux femmes avaient sûrement l'intention de se servir de l'occasion pour resserrer les liens entre elles, et il n'avait pas envie de les en empêcher, surtout si cela lui attirait leur colère. Avec un soupir, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'assurer que Monroe et Calligan suivent discrètement, ou pas, le groupe afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Lâchant Jane à contrecœur, il commença à sortir de la pièce pour retourner à son bureau, avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

-« N'oubliez pas de passer chez Jane récupérer ses affaires ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda la brune en le regardant avec un air d'incompréhension.

-« Avec tous les gens qui s'intéressent à toi en ce moment, hors de question que je te laisse seule. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu dors chez moi », annonça résolument le directeur adjoint avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Zapata et Reade restèrent un moment figés sur place, avant d'éclater de rire, alors que Nas levait un sourcil moqueur à la nouvelle.

-« Quoi » ? Dit Jane en regardant la porte vide perplexe avant de se tourner vers eux lorsque l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. « Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça sans me demander mon avis » ! Protesta-t-elle vexée, faisant ricaner ses amis.

-« Il vient de le faire », lui répondit Patterson, clairement amusée. La brune hésita, semblant se demander si elle devait se lancer à la poursuite de Kurt pour lui faire savoir son mécontentement.

-« Allez, ne me dit pas que cela te dérange de passer la nuit seule avec le patron », souffla Zapata à son oreille, la faisant rougir instantanément. Remarquant que Patterson et Tasha avaient décidées de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, Reade quitta la pièce à son tour. Après quelques taquineries, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à trainer Jane vers la porte. Pendant qu'elles débattaient entre elles du magasin par lequel elles allaient commencer, Nas retint Jane avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda-t-elle simplement, consciente que Jane avait volontairement détourné l'attention d'elle lorsque l'équipe l'avait critiqué pour les risques encourus en l'emmenant sur le terrain. La brune sembla comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et répondit à voix basse.

-« Parce que j'ai vécu ça. Je sais… ce que ça fait… quand tout le monde se ligue contre vous… que rien de ce que vous dîtes où faites ne semble trouver grâce à leurs yeux ».

-« Je vois… merci », ajouta l'agent de la NSA d'un air incertain, avant que Jane ne soit entrainée par ses amies.

..….

 _Une heure plus tard, centre commercial._

Fidèles à leur parole, Zapata et Patterson avaient trainé Jane au centre commercial le plus proche, après avoir récupéré Monroe et Calligan en chemin. Même si les deux agents étaient sympathiques, elles n'avaient acceptés leur présence, imposée par Weller, que pour assurer la sécurité de Jane, et seulement après que la volcanique Latina leur ait extorqué la promesse de ne pas dire ce qu'ils verraient et entendraient à quiconque. Maintenant assises à l'intérieur d'un fast-food, elles essayaient de convaincre Jane de manger un peu, pendant que leurs deux collègues surveillaient les alentour d'un œil vigilant à deux tables de la leur.

-« Jane, tu dois manger un peu pour reprendre des forces, surtout avec le sang que tu as perdu ».

-« Je vais bien… Je n'ai pas perdu tant de sang que ça… d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que la nourriture grasse soit recommandée », répondit Jane avec mauvaise foi, se sentant un peu faible malgré ses paroles.

-« Probablement pas, mais c'est le seul restaurant dans lequel tu as accepté d'entrer malgré nos efforts, alors je te garantis que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose », gronda Zapata à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Comprenant que ses amies n'allaient pas changer d'avis, Jane capitula. Lorsque sa commande arriva, elle hésita cependant devant la taille du burger au poulet devant elle. Même si depuis son sauvetage l'équipe faisait tout pour la pousser à manger, elle n'avait pas retrouvé son appétit d'avant son séjour aux mains de la CIA, et le sandwich lui paraissait énorme.

Comprenant le sens de son hésitation, Patterson attrapa l'objet du délit, et vida dans son propre emballage le fromage fondu et la tranche de bacon. Elle ne laissa à l'intérieur du pain que la tranche de poulet, qu'elle recouvrit de plusieurs feuilles de la salade qu'elle avait commandé pour elle, assaisonnées d'un peu de sauce salade.

-« Et voilà, beaucoup moins gras maintenant », dit-elle en rendant son sandwich à Jane qui lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, sous le regard attendrit et amusé de Tasha, qui de son côté avait opté pour l'un des burgers les plus gras de la carte.

-« Merci », souffla la brune avant de commencer à grignoter doucement son repas. Elle cala cependant arrivée aux trois-quarts, mais comme elle avait mangé en plus quelques frites pour essayer de retarder le moment où elles iraient faire les boutiques, ses amies décidèrent que cela suffisait pour le moment.

-« Très bien, maintenant place au châtiment », ironisa Tasha alors qu'elles commençaient à l'entrainer vers la boutique de vêtements la plus proche. Soupirant dans la défaite, la brune tatouée se laissa docilement conduire vers le lieu de son supplice. Et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se rappelait beaucoup plus clairement pourquoi elle haïssait le shopping. Surtout en compagnie de Tasha et Patterson, qui semblaient pouvoir passer des heures à tester la meilleure combinaison de vêtements possible, souvent pour finir par ne rien acheter. D'autant plus que si elles procédèrent à quelques essayages pour elles-mêmes, leur attention se concentrait surtout sur elle. Et être transformée en mannequin de mode n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Ceci dit, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était tout de même agréable de passer du temps avec ses amies à faire des choses futiles, sans penser aux dangers qui la menaçaient et à Keaton.

Cependant, sa limite approchait dangereusement lorsqu'elle regarda la boutique vers laquelle Zapata l'entrainait actuellement.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de… ».

-« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas continuer à porter sans arrêt tes sous-vêtements de sportives. Chaque femme doit avoir quelques trucs plus sexy pour les… grandes occasions », riposta la jeune femme en la poussant doucement à l'intérieur du magasin de lingerie. Du coin de l'œil, la brune remarqua les sourires amusés de son escorte devant son expression, avant qu'ils ne prennent professionnellement leur place près de l'entrée, après s'être assurés que la boutique n'avait pas d'accès arrière. Les minutes qui suivirent furent exceptionnellement embarrassante pour Jane, qui avait l'impression que chaque essayage durait des heures. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être en petite tenue devant ses amies qui la gênait, après tout, elles travaillaient tous les jours sur des photos de son corps nu prises sous toutes les coutures. Les marques reçues au cours de son dernier combat et suites aux… attention… de Keaton avaient elles aussi commencées à bien guérir. Mais être en sous-vêtement montrait à quel point elle avait maigri durant ses derniers mois, et elles les voyaient pincer les lèvres de colère à chaque fois qu'elles pensaient pouvoir le faire sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

De plus, elle n'était pas habituée à porter des tenues aussi… provocatrices, et n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en valeur. La discrétion lui allait très bien, mais visiblement ce n'était pas l'avis de ses amis.

-« Tu es superbe là-dedans », commenta Patterson alors que Jane s'observait dans le miroir de la cabine en se tortillant inconfortablement sur place. Elle observa son reflet vêtu d'une culotte sexy, et trop courte à son goût, bleu pâle, assortie à un soutien-gorge de la même couleur qui s'accordait assez bien avec ses tatouages. Zapata lui avait dit qu'elle avait assez de sous-vêtements noirs comme ça, et ne lui proposait maintenant que des modèles colorés.

-« Si tu le dis », marmonna la jeune femme d'un air sceptique.

-« Tu plaisantes ! Tu es à tomber comme ça, je suis sûr que Weller te mangera dans la main en te voyant là-dedans », commenta malicieusement Zapata.

-« Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas que ça qu'il aura envie de manger », commenta une vendeuse en entrant dans la cabine en riant, tendant à Tasha ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé. Les deux agents éclatèrent de rire alors que Jane rougissait comme une pivoine devant le sous-entendu.

-« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi », marmonna la brune gênée.

-« Mais je suis très sérieuse », lui assura la vendeuse. « Vous êtes vraiment très sexy, la couleur s'harmonise bien avec les tatouages ». Si la femme avait remarqué les cicatrices au milieu de l'encre, elle n'avait pas fait de remarques à ce sujet. Les tatouages avaient par contre retenus son attention, ce qui n'était pas étonnant si l'on considérait la rose tatouée sur son propre cou et les deux tatouages à motifs floraux sur ses avant-bras nus. Jane haussa un sourcil sceptique à ces paroles. Même si la femme était sympathique, après tout c'était son métier d'inciter les clientes à acheter…

-« C'est vrai Jane, tu devrais le prendre », l'encouragea Patterson alors que la vendeuse ressortait de la cabine.

-« Je ne sais pas… », hésita la brune, avant que Tasha ne lui lance un sourire taquin.

-« Demandons au patron », dit-elle en sortant son téléphone comme pour prendre une photo. Jane écarquilla les yeux à l'idée de Kurt recevant des photos d'elle dans cette tenue au bureau, avant de rougir à nouveau.

-« D'accord, je le prend », capitula-t-elle précipitamment, faisant rire ses amies.

-« Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux », lui dit Tasha d'un ton victorieux avant de la laisser se rhabiller. Arrivées en caisse, Patterson insista pour payer, malgré les protestations de Jane, pendant que la Latina passait à une caisse voisine avec le mystérieux paquet que lui avait remis la vendeuse, et dont la brune tatouée n'avait pas pu voir le contenu malgré ses efforts.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Jane réintégra son appartement, après une après-midi à être promenée d'un magasin à l'autre. Elles étaient revenues avec un nombre de sacs tout bonnement invraisemblable, et la jeune femme se sentait un peu gênée de se retrouver d'un coup avec autant de vêtements, elle qui était habituée à ne pas posséder grand-chose. D'autant plus gênée d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien payé et que ses amies avaient insistées pour la couvrir de cadeaux.

-« 10 minutes de pause, et ensuite nous préparons tes bagages », commenta Tasha, lui rappelant soudain qu'elle n'était pas censée passer la nuit ici.

-« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il fasse ça », marmonna-t-elle.

-« Weller tiens beaucoup à toi », commenta Patterson. Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque tu as disparu du bureau, et ensuite quand il a compris que tu étais blessée… ».

-« Cela le rassurerait beaucoup que tu restes avec lui quelques temps. Tu pourras toujours renégocier un peu plus d'indépendance plus tard », ajouta Tasha avec un air sérieux sur son visage, sans les taquineries qu'elle lui infligeait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de se servir des sentiments de Jane comme ça, mais être avec Weller ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et cela aiderait aussi leur patron à faire face aux derniers évènements, car même si il n'avait rien dit, elle avait facilement comprit que cela lui pesait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Jane. De plus, si son plan fonctionnait, c'était aussi une très bonne occasion que les deux fassent quelques pas l'un vers l'autre, se dit-elle mentalement.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, ses arguments firent céder Jane, une autre preuve si il en fallait qu'elle était attachée au séduisant directeur adjoint. En mixant ses anciennes et ses nouvelles tenues, les trois femmes préparèrent ensuite rapidement deux sacs et ressortirent pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Weller.

…..

 _Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, appartement de Kurt._

Le SUV de Monroe et Calligan se gara derrière le leur, mais les agents ne descendirent pas. De ce qu'elle avait compris, ils reprendraient leur cycle de surveillance habituel, mais ici et non plus devant chez elle. Ce qui voulait dire que Kurt envisageait vraiment de la garder quelques temps avec lui. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce sujet. Une part d'elle-même voulait se vexer d'être ainsi surprotéger et qu'il puisse prendre de telles décisions sans même demander son avis. Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait admettre que l'idée de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui était… excitante. Excitante et embarrassante, car elle avait déjà du mal à contenir ses pensées coquines à son sujet lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient que quelques heures par jour, ce qui lui faisait se demander comment elle allait parvenir à gérer cette soudaine promiscuité.

Elle se tortilla nerveusement pendant que Patterson frappait à la porte. Presque comme si il attendait à proximité, Kurt ouvrit instantanément, son visage s'éclairant dès qu'il la vit.

-« Tout le monde a survécu » ? Plaisanta-t-il en la regardant toujours.

-« Affirmatif, et Jane est rhabillée de la tête au pied ».

-« Au moins pour les trois prochaines années », marmonna la brune épuisée par leur marathon de l'après-midi.

-« Ou jusqu'à ce que tu fasses une nouvelle bêtise », la taquina Tasha en la poussant gentiment de l'épaule.

-« Je serais… sage » promit rapidement la brune en frémissant à l'idée d'une autre sortie shopping dans un avenir proche. Après l'avoir taquinée une dernière fois, avant de la câliner chacune leur tour, les deux jeunes femmes déclinèrent la proposition de Kurt de rester diner et les laissèrent en tête-à-tête. Prise d'une soudaine vague de timidité, la brune resta un moment dans l'entrée, ses sacs à ses pieds, alors que Weller continuait de la regarder. Après quelques secondes, il se secoua.

-« Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise ».

-« Ok », répondit la brune en avançant d'un air hésitant après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Ne la voyant pas décidée à prendre la parole, Kurt se frotta nerveusement la joue avant de dire :

-« Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux sûrement de t'imposer ça mais… au moins ici je suis sûr que tu seras en sécurité. Et je ne passerais pas la nuit à me demander si tu vas bien ». Cette dernière phrase fut murmurée, mais la jeune femme l'entendit quand même.

-« Parce que c'est ce que tu fais habituellement » ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse et touchée par sa préoccupation pour sa santé.

-« De quoi » ? Répondit-il avant de comprendre qu'il avait dit la dernière partie trop fort. « Peut-être… ». Jane sourit malgré elle de le voir rougir un peu de son aveu, soudain mise en confiance, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'elle ne puisse le taquiner à ce sujet.

-« Si cela sort d'ici, je nierais catégoriquement », dit-il avec un sourire, la faisant glousser doucement. Le cœur de l'agent fit un bond en entendant ce son merveilleux qui n'avait que trop peu été entendu ces derniers temps. Le malaise un peu dissipé, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Kurt entrepris de préparer le dîner pendant que Jane s'accoudait au comptoir.

-« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose en attendant » ?

-« Non, ça va merci », lui répondit la jeune femme en continuant à l'observer se déplacer dans la cuisine avec aisance.

-« Au menu ce soir, steak, brocolis et purée de pomme de terre » annonça Weller en s'affairant.

-« Ça a l'air… bien », répondit Jane en se sentant un peu coupable de la voir faire autant d'efforts alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne mangerait pas grand-chose.

-« Si tu veux mettre tes nouveaux vêtements à laver en attendant de passer à table, la machine est dans la salle de bain », lui indiqua Kurt avec un geste du pouce vers le couloir au fond du séjour. Décidant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, la brune récupéra l'un de ses sacs et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Après avoir entassé ses récentes acquisitions dans la machine à laver, et mis une lingette avec pour éviter que les couleurs ne déteignent, Jane revint sur ses pas. Passant devant une chambre qui était sans doute celle de Kurt, elle s'arrêta ensuite devant une pièce encombrée de meubles à moitié montés, où trônait un lit pour bébé.

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir », la renseigna la voix de Kurt derrière elle, manquant de la faire sursauter.

-« C'est mignon », répondit la jeune femme, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Ce le sera sûrement encore plus une fois terminé », sourit Kurt, avant de la voir froncer les sourcils. « Quoi » ?

-« Rien c'est juste que… je me demande où je vais dormir ».

-« Dans la chambre d'amis », répondit Weller comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Cette chambre d'amis » ? Demanda Jane en pointant du doigt la pièce devant elle, n'ayant pas vu d'autre chambre dans l'appartement.

-« Oh… », fit simplement Kurt en prenant conscience d'un détail qu'il avait négligé. « Pas de problème, tu prendras mon lit et je dormirais sur le canapé ».

-« Kurt, je ne vais pas te chasser de ta chambre… », protesta Jane dans un soupir. « Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé… ».

-« Non », réfuta immédiatement l'agent. « Dans ton état tu as besoin d'un sommeil de bonne qualité, tu prendras le lit », répéta-t-il d'un air obstiné. Soupirant, Jane acquiesça, et se laissa entrainer vers le salon, où Kurt entreprit rapidement de dresser la table. Invitée à s'assoir, la brune tatouée se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il commença à remplir son assiette.

-« Tu dois manger pour que ton sang se régénère plus facilement », lui dit gravement Kurt en la regardant jouer un peu avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

-« C'est ce que Patterson et Tasha m'ont dit », commenta distraitement la brune en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Et elles ont raison, ordre du médecin ».

-« Je sais, ça a l'air délicieux mais je n'ai pas très faim et… »

-« Et rien du tout, tu as besoin de manger équilibré pour changer. Alors tu as deux solutions soit tu manges toute seule, soit j'applique la méthode Sawyer, comme quand il était petit », dit Kurt en piquant un brocoli et en le tenant devant sa bouche, attendant qu'elle morde dedans. Le geste la fit rougir d'embarras à l'idée que Kurt la nourrisse comme un enfant… Non hors de question, elle préférait encore sauver un peu sa dignité. Étouffant un sourire, Kurt l'observa attaquer son assiette d'un air rageur, comme si les brocolis venaient personnellement de l'insulter. Bavardant sur les dernières actualités et les résultats sportifs du jour, Weller entreprit de distraire son attention pour que son corps reprenne machinalement sa routine. Avec un sentiment de triomphe, il remarqua que pendant qu'elle lui parlait, sa main remontait régulièrement par automatisme vers sa bouche, et qu'elle mangeait sans même s'en rendre compte. Son estomac n'était cependant pas habitué à autant d'efforts ces derniers temps, et elle s'arrêta à la moitié de son steak, mais en ayant mangé tous les brocolis et une bonne partie de sa purée.

-« Tu vois quand tu veux », la taquina Weller.

-« Est-ce que j'ai droit à une récompense pour avoir fini mes légumes » ? Demanda Jane avec une pointe de malice, essayant de se montrer confiante. S'il était déterminé à la traiter comme une enfant, elle pouvait jouer jusqu'au bout.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Kurt en se rappelant ce qu'avait dit Borden, avant de la forcer doucement à se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras. « Et si tu manges tout ton petit-déjeuner demain matin tu auras le droit à deux câlins », ajouta-t-il s'amusant de la voir essayer de cacher la lueur intéressée dans ses yeux à cette idée. Puis, voyant Jane bailler, il décida qu'elle avait assez fait d'efforts pour la journée.

-« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu tiens à peine debout ».

-« Hu hu », répondit distraitement la brune en baillant à nouveau, sentant enfin tout le poids de la journée peser sur ses épaules. Elle récupéra son deuxième sac et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kurt pour se changer. Commençant à fouiller à l'intérieur, il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau fatigué pour se rendre compte d'un détail. Impossible de trouver son pyjama… Pourtant Tasha avait juré l'avoir mis dans le sac… Une minute… elle n'aurait tout de même pas… Fouillant à nouveau le sac, elle trouva au fond un paquet emballé, portant le logo du magasin de lingerie. Saisie d'un très mauvais pressentiment, elle le déballa, et en sortit une nuisette noir très courte, sur laquelle était accrochée un petit mot.

-« _Pour être sûre que le patron passe une nuit d'enfer_ ». Maudissant son amie, Jane se retourna… pour se retrouver face à Kurt.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas lorgner vers la pièce de tissu sexy que Jane tenait, et surtout d'essayer de ne pas l'imaginer dedans.

-« Une blague de Tasha… elle a gardé mon pyjama habituel », avoua Jane en rougissant.

-« Eh bien ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre », répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire avant de la voir rougir encore plus. « Désolé, je n'aurais pas du… »

-« Non ça va », répondit rapidement Jane pour cacher son trouble.

-« Je peux te prêter un vieux jogging et un T-Shirt si tu préfères ». Jane accepta sa proposition avec gratitude, et il se dirigea vers un tiroir de sa commode pour en retirer les articles mentionnés.

-« Ce sera surement trop grand, mais c'est mieux que rien », dit-il avant de sortir pour la laisser se changer. Effectivement, le pantalon était trop large et elle dut serrer fortement le cordon pour l'ajuster à sa taille fine. Le T-shirt flottait également autour de son torse, mais c'était moins gênant, et elle trouvait le fait de dormir dans les vêtements de Kurt étrangement réconfortant. Une fois décente, elle rouvrit la porte pour laisser Kurt récupérer son propre pyjama.

-« Bonne nuit », dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-« Bonne nuit », répéta Jane en le voyant refermer derrière lui. Prenant quelques instants pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, elle se coucha, espérant s'endormir rapidement. Dans le salon, Kurt s'installa aussi confortablement que possible sur le canapé, enroulé dans une vieille couverture. Heureusement il disposait d'un oreiller supplémentaire, car les coussins du canapé n'étaient pas assez confortables pour une nuit complète. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de trouver le sommeil, des images de Jane dans sa nuisette sexy défilants malgré lui derrière ses paupières closes. En dépit de ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, son esprit revenait sans cesse sur la brune qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui, et il se retourna plusieurs fois pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'y être à peine parvenu lorsqu'un bruit le tira des bras de Morphée. Un peu vaseux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le bruit venait de sa chambre.

Alors qu'il cherchait à l'identifier, le son retenti à nouveau. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il comprit que Jane venait de crier. Se levant d'un bon, il se précipita vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Malgré la pénombre, sa vision était déjà suffisamment habituée au manque de lumière pour qu'il remarque que Jane se débattait entortillée dans la couette. S'approchant rapidement, il la saisit doucement par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

-« Jane, Jane… tout va bien ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ». Que ce soit grâce son contact ou à sa voix, la brune se réveilla en sursaut, son corps trempé de sueur. Encore aux prises avec son cauchemar, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que c'était Kurt qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui.

-« Il va venir, il va venir », répéta-t-elle frénétiquement en se cramponnant à lui.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 21_

05/04/2017


	22. Chap 22 - Promesse nocturne

Avec le chapitre 21, cette histoire a dépassé les 10 000 vues depuis sa création, un cap symbolique que je trouve très cool d'avoir franchi. Et c'est grâce à vous, alors encore une fois au risque de me répéter, merci pour votre fidélité ^^. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre qui est plus basé sur la psychologie et l'émotion, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Readeronly76, NoNaame, Hm, Louserie, MommyVal, Tanutwo et Ludi pour vos reviews et vos encouragements constants.

 **NoNaame** : Oui les cauchemars ce n'est jamais cool…

 **MommyVal** : Tasha est une vrai sauvage quand elle veut ^^. Normalement Keaton refera une apparition très bientôt…mais avec qui et pourquoi, suspense lol.

 **Ludi** : je pense que cela le fait à beaucoup de monde, mais le but de cette fic' c'est justement d'envisager une autre hypothèse, plus réaliste que dans la série où Jane est une sorte de Rambo féminin qui encaisse tout pratiquement sans jamais se plaindre ni pleurer. Mais rassure toi, même si elle a un passage difficile, elle va bientôt redevenir plus combative ^^.

…..

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…..

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après avoir récupéré Jane à l'hôpital, l'équipe essaye d'obtenir ses explications et de la dissuader de leur faire peur à nouveau comme cela. Dans le même temps, ils critiquent violemment Nas pour avoir mise Jane en danger, avant que la brune ne vole de manière surprenante à son secours. Au cours de la conversion, Jane avoue pourquoi le local de Sandstorm était si important pour elle, au point de lui faire perdre toute prudence. Après une petite séance de shopping pour « punir » Jane de leur avoir fait peur, Patterson et Tasha la dépose chez Kurt, qui a décidé de la garder près de lui en toute occasion. Après une soirée assez tranquille, il est réveillé par un violent cauchemar de Jane et se précipite pour la réconforter.

…..

 **Chapitre 22 – Promesse nocturne**

…..

 _Chambre de Kurt_

Le cœur serré, Kurt contempla quelques instants la jeune femme terrifiée blottie contre lui. Son cerveau peinait à assimiler cette image, et la comparait à la Jane presque indestructible qu'il avait appris à connaitre depuis Time Square. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être étonné après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout était que ce cauchemar avait l'air particulièrement violent, plus que celui auquel il avait assisté à l'hôpital en tout cas. Son cerveau finit par redémarrer en sentant Jane trembler contre lui, et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle.

-« Tout va bien Jane, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Personne ne peut te faire de mal ici… ni Keaton, ni ta mère », dit-il aussi calmement qu'il pouvait en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-« Il va venir », répéta malgré tout la brune, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-« Qui ça ? Keaton » ? Cette fois-ci Jane ne répondit pas, mais il la sentit hocher la tête contre sa poitrine.

-« Il ne peut rien te faire Jane. Tu es en sécurité, je ne laisserais personne t'atteindre », promit Weller avec conviction. Après ce que la pauvre avait enduré, hors de question qu'il la laisse tomber une nouvelle fois. Ni maintenant ni jamais…

-« Mais si il s'en prend à Patterson » ? Demanda la brune d'un ton inquiet, ses doigts crispés par l'angoisse accrochant fermement son T-shirt. Kurt retint un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque les ongles de la jeune femme pincèrent sa peau. Il était surpris par la force de son étreinte, mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Si elle avait pu endurer des mois de souffrance sans se plaindre, il pouvait bien tenir quelques minutes pour un désagrément aussi mineur…

-« Jane, Keaton t'a dit ça pour te faire peur. Il a compris que tu tenais à elle et il cherchait un moyen de te faire encore plus de mal. Mais Patterson est en sécurité… ».

-« Tu promets » ? Gémit Jane d'une voix à la fois hésitante et étrangement plaintive.

-« Bien sûr. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver à toutes les deux ».

-« Mais…tu es ici…Et Patterson est toute seule », protesta faiblement la jeune femme, en le sentant s'agiter un peu sous elle.

-« Pas tout à fait… elle est avec Borden. Et puis… lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec toi ou au travail… il se pourrait que j'ai… demandé… à quelques agents que je connais bien de… veiller sur elle ». Malgré l'angoisse qui la perturbait encore, Jane laissa échapper un reniflement étrangement moqueur. Le connaissant il avait plutôt ordonné qu'autre chose…

-« D'accord, d'accord », capitula facilement Kurt. « Je leur ai ordonné de la garder à l'œil… Alors tu vois, vous êtes en sécurité toutes les deux ». Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de ses mots ou de son étreinte, mais il avait l'impression que la jeune femme se détendait peu à peu contre lui. Lorsque sa respiration ralentie, il osa tout de même demander :

-« Est-ce que tu veux en parler » ? Jane frissonna, se sentant partagée. La partie combattive d'elle-même s'en voulait de se montrer si faible. Mais une part d'elle était également touchée par sa préoccupation, et se sentait le besoin de libérer un peu le poids pesant sur son cœur.

-« La nuit je… je repense à ce que… Keaton m'a fait… et à ce qu'il voulait me faire… », murmura-t-elle finalement. La main de Kurt se figea un instant sur sa tête, avant de recommencer à caresser doucement ses cheveux. La sensation était différente de celle que lui procurait Patterson lorsqu'elle effectuait le même geste, mais elle se sentait tout aussi apaisée qu'avec son amie. L'étreinte puissante du directeur adjoint était même plus sécurisante, se fit-elle la remarque après quelques secondes, en prenant conscience des bras musclés qui l'enserraient.

De son côté, Kurt se sentait nauséeux, se remémorant la description qu'elle avait faite de ses tourments à l'hôpital, et ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la vidéo envoyée par Cade. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, physiquement et moralement, durant ces trois mois…

-« Je sais que ça dû être… horrible », lâcha finalement Kurt d'une voix rauque. « Mais je te promets que Keaton ne te touchera plus jamais… pas avant de m'avoir tué en tout cas » !

-« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi » ! Protesta la brune en relevant la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard malgré l'obscurité.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir si facilement », la rassura Kurt. « Mais après tout ce que tu as traversé pour essayer de nous protéger… je veux que tu saches que je suis… que nous sommes prêts à faire la même chose pour toi. Personne ne t'emmènera loin de nous sans combattre » !

-« Je… je… », balbutia la brune se sentant déchirée. D'une part elle était terrifiée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de mal à l'équipe à cause de ses mauvaises actions, mais dans le même temps elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas… Que Kurt ne l'abandonnerait pas.

-« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi, parce que la première fois… nous ne les avons pas empêché de le faire… et que nous ne sommes pas venus te délivrer… mais… peu importe ce que Keaton t'a dit, nous n'avons jamais voulu qu'il te fasse… toutes ces horreurs », ajouta douloureusement Weller en repensant à ses dessins dans lesquels l'équipe avait pris la place de ses tortionnaires. La brune se mordit nerveusement les lèvres en suivant son propre train de pensées. En y réfléchissant, même si elle était parfois saisie de doutes sur leur sincérité, une partie d'elle-même leur avait pardonné et avait commencé à les croire. C'était sans doute un effet de leur préoccupation constante, mais depuis les mises au point successives, et depuis qu'elle avait admis qu'ils ne la détestaient pas, ses cauchemars ne mettaient plus en scène l'équipe, mais uniquement Keaton. Malgré tout, son tortionnaire avait répété tellement de fois au cours de ses trois mois de captivité qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle endurait et qu'ils en étaient heureux que, même inconsciemment, elle avait fini par le croire…

-« Je me doutais en voyant tes dessins que ce fils de pute avait dû faire quelque chose comme ça », soupira Kurt, l'informant qu'elle avait encore une fois pensé à voix haute. « Je sais que… rien de ce que nous pourrons te dire… ne rachètera ce que nous avons fait… la façon dont nous t'avons abandonné mais… ».

-« Je comprends, vous étiez en colère contre moi… », acquiesça Jane en sentant sa gorge se serrer à ce souvenir.

-« C'est vrai, mais cela n'excuse pas que nous t'ayons abandonné, ni la manière dont nous t'avons traité ensuite… Tout ce que tu as fait, tu pensais le faire pour nous protéger… et nous t'avons… je ne t'ais même pas écouté avant de t'arrêter. Je… je ne t'ais même pas accordé une putain de chance de t'expliquer », gronda Kurt. Toujours serrée contre lui, la jeune femme sentit le corps de Weller se crisper dans la colère alors qu'il revivait probablement la nuit où il l'avait arrêté. Même si il n'en avait rien montré à son retour, avec leur petite explication de la semaine dernière, elle avait compris à quel point lui aussi souffrait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, personne ne l'avait torturé physiquement, mais droit comme il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se flageller mentalement tout seul pour ce qu'il avait fait… Ou dans ce cas précis, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et cette idée brisait son cœur. Kurt avait déjà tellement souffert à cause d'elle… instinctivement, elle leva son bras gauche pour caresser lentement sa joue barbue en signe de réconfort.

Le geste surprit un peu l'agent fédéral, mais il n'allait certainement pas protester, même si il trouvait étrange et un peu malvenu de se faire réconforter par Jane alors que c'était elle qui allait mal, et lui qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai », protesta doucement mais fermement la jeune femme. Kurt cligna un moment des yeux dans le noir avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-« Est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute » ? La brune émit un petit bruit affirmatif et il ne put retenir un petit rire malgré la tristesse de l'instant.

-« Eh bien, ce doit être contagieux… ». La main de Jane redescendit et le frappa doucement sur l'épaule pour cette allusion à ses fréquents glissements de langage. « Désolé, désolé », s'empressa d'ajouter Kurt en la serrant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. La petite plaisanterie avait un peu diminuée la tension, et il sentait le corps chaud de la jeune femme se détendre contre le sien. Après quelques secondes, il grimaça à cause de la position à moitié tordue de son dos, à mi-chemin entre être allongé et être assis. Remarquant sa gêne, la brune commença à se tortiller pour s'éloigner, malgré l'envie de continuer à profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte. Mais Kurt n'était pas décidé à la laisser faire.

-« Attend une petite seconde », dit-il avant de se détacher légèrement d'elle. Profitant de la place qui restait, il s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme, reposant sa tête sur le deuxième oreiller. Jane ouvrit la bouche, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de parler, elle sentit un bras se glisser sous sa taille et la soulever délicatement, en évitant de trop faire trembler ses côtes encore douloureuses. Précautionneusement, Kurt l'attira à nouveau contre lui, de manière à ce que son bras gauche blessé soit libre de toute entrave. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la brune se laissa entrainer par ses émotions et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Weller.

-« Beaucoup mieux non » ?

-« Oui », approuva timidement Jane en savourant le moment. Après quelques instants de silence, Weller décida de profiter de son calme revenu et de ses bonnes dispositions pour essayer de la convaincre.

-« Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ça mais… tu devrais envisager d'en dire un peu plus sur ta captivité à Borden. Sans forcément entrer dans les détails, mais il pourrait t'aider à faire face… ». Jane se crispa en entendant ses paroles. Bien sûr elle savait que, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, elle ne pourrait pas traverser cette épreuve seule. Et Borden s'était montré patient et très compréhensif depuis son retour… Mais lors de leurs séances, elle ne lui disait que le strict minimum, ayant tellement l'habitude de ne compter que sur elle-même que l'idée de se confier était effrayante. Effrayante et écrasante, car cela l'obligerait à dévoiler ses failles… Et si elle avait appris une chose lors de son temps à la CIA, c'était de ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse, car Keaton semblait sentir la peur comme un requin le sang.

-« Je sais que tu as pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur toi… de lutter seule… mais tu ne l'es plus », lui dit gentiment Kurt semblant comprendre instinctivement la raison de ses hésitations. Et comme en plus il continuait de la câliner, elle sentait ses réserves disparaitre peu à peu.

-« Je sais… C'est juste… difficile à admettre », avoua difficilement la brune. « Quand j'étais là-bas… Keaton rôdait en permanence autour… prêt à… ».

-« S'engouffrer dans la moindre brèche » ? Proposa Kurt, ne se rappelant que trop bien comme l'homme avait réussi à entrer dans la tête de Jane en lui jetant au visage des informations sur l'équipe, toutes destinées à la faire souffrir mentalement.

-« Oui… mais pas seulement. Pendant qu'il me… torturait… les premiers temps… pendant chaque pause, je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne… me sauver… Que quelqu'un comprenne que… je ne méritais pas ça… Mais… personne n'est venu alors… au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par… accepter », confia lentement et douloureusement Jane, presque comme si même à lui elle craignait de se dévoiler et qu'elle devait se faire violence pour sortir chaque mot. Le cœur de Kurt se brisa littéralement à cet aveu, lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin comment elle avait vécu son abandon, et comment elle en était venue à penser qu'elle méritait le traitement que Keaton lui avait fait subir. Sa gorge était tellement serrée par la douleur et la colère qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, et de profondes inspirations, pour arriver enfin à former une parole cohérente.

Dans le même temps, Jane avait facilement perçu l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque, et sa tête montait et descendait aux rythmes de la respiration de Weller. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il était en colère contre elle, mais la façon dont il resserra son étreinte sur elle, presque possessivement, la rassura rapidement.

-« Du calme, s'exhorta mentalement Kurt. Jane est là, et tu ne laisseras plus rien de mal lui arriver. Tu dois l'aider… Allez réfléchis… trouve quelque chose à dire ».

-« Je… suis désolé », fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à formuler, regrettant le caractère pathétique de ces mots au moment même où ils franchissaient ses lèvres. « Je sais que c'est inutile car cela ne rachètera pas ce que tu as vécu à cause de nous… de moi, mais… ».

-« Cela m'aide beaucoup en fait », le rassura Jane. « Maintenant que je sais que… vous ne vouliez pas… ce que Keaton m'a fait… c'est un poids en moins sur mes épaules… ».

-« Peut-être », répondit Kurt d'un ton sceptique. « Mais… oh bon sang ça me rend dingue » ! Gronda-t-il en frappant de son poing droit fermé le bord de son lit. Le geste brusque fit sursauter légèrement la jeune femme, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité chez l'agent.

-« Désolé, désolé », s'excusa-t-il précipitamment, ne voulant pas la faire paniquer par de grands gestes à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de son cauchemar. « Je suis juste frustré… J'aimerais t'aider mais la vérité c'est que… je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire », soupira-t-il piteusement.

-« Eh bien… les câlins aident beaucoup », essaya de plaisanter Jane pour dissiper le malaise qui planait entre eux depuis ses aveux. Relevant les yeux, elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un pâle sourire, avant qu'il n'enchaine.

-« Si tu le dis… Mais sérieusement tu devrais aller voir Borden… ».

-« Je vais y penser », marmonna rapidement la jeune femme, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'y mettrait pas beaucoup de bonne volonté.

-« Jane… », soupira Kurt. « Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance…Tu n'as plus besoin d'essayer de te montrer forte tout le temps. Personne ne vas t'en vouloir d'avoir besoin d'aide ».

-« Je sais », souffla Jane d'une voix où le doute était cependant encore perceptible.

-« D'accord… Que dirais-tu de faire un marché » ? Proposa Weller en se rappelant les recommandations de Borden. « Tu acceptes de faire des efforts pour nous faire confiance et aller voir le Doc pour qu'il t'aide à guérir, et… j'essayerais d'être moins… surprotecteur ». Le petit gloussement que laissa échapper Jane le surprit, étant donné le sérieux du moment.

-« Comme si tu en étais capable », entendit-il murmurer la brune, espérant sans doute qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

-« Eh » ! protesta Kurt. « Si tu fais des efforts, j'en ferais aussi ».

-« Donc je pourrais retourner sur le terrain » ? Demanda rapidement la jeune femme.

-« Peut-être… j'en parlerais avec le Doc », répondit prudemment Kurt, sachant que lui opposer un refus catégorique ne ferait que la braquer. Jane soupira, s'attendant de toute façon à une réponse de ce type. Au moins, il n'avait pas refusé directement comme la dernière fois. Mais le connaissant, même s'il allait essayer, elle doutait qu'il arrive à contrôler ses récentes tendances protectrices si facilement… Après quelques instants, elle se résolut à lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à changer d'avis. La question sembla le gêner, mais après une petite réflexion, il répondit finalement :

-« Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas Taylor et que je t'ai arrêté… Je t'en ai voulus. Maintenant je sais que c'était irrationnel, et qu'à cause d'Oscar tu pensais vraiment être elle mais… Sur le coup je croyais que tu t'étais moquée de moi… attends laisse-moi finir », ajouta-t-il en la sentant prête à protester. « Je t'ai confié beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur la façon dont je me sentais à propos de mon père notamment… des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, même pas à Allie. Quand j'ai appris que Taylor était morte et que mon père l'avait tué… je t'en ai voulus. Parce que d'une certaine façon, à cause de toi, j'avais laissé ce meurtrier revenir dans ma vie, dans celle de Sarah… Je l'ai même laissé avec Sawyer, jouer au grand-père aimant, alors qu'au fond de moi je savais le genre d'homme qu'il était », gronda l'agent en serrant le poing de colère en repensant à son géniteur.

Bien qu'attristée par son aveu, et un peu nerveuse de le voir en colère, Jane tendit timidement sa main gauche vers sa joue, malgré l'élancement de douleur qui la traversa lorsque sa cicatrice tira. Elle faillit sursauter lorsque Kurt l'intercepta, mais se détendit lorsqu'il garda sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre, avant de se mettre à décrire des mouvements rotatifs avec son pouce, traçant inconsciemment le chemin de ses tatouages.

-« Pendant longtemps, je t'en ai voulu, et c'est probablement pour ça que… je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où tu avais été emmené aussi sérieusement que j'aurais dû le faire. Ensuite nous t'avons retrouvé et ramené après ton évasion. Une partie de moi était toujours en colère contre toi lorsque tu as avoué ta… participation à la mort de Mayfair, même si savoir que tu avais été torturée pendant tout ce temps a été dur à avaler. Pourtant j'ai continué à être… un véritable enfoiré avec toi parce que c'était plus simple de te faire porter le blâme que de faire face à mes propres erreurs… ». Kurt fit une pause, le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Il se rendait compte qu'il se livrait bien plus que lors de leur dernière explication en tête-à-tête, et cela le gênait un peu d'essayer d'extérioriser ses propres démons alors que c'était Jane qui avait besoin de son soutien. Mais d'un autre côté, il espérait que si elle comprenait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et quelles erreurs il avait commises, cela l'aiderait à se pardonner elle-même. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, il n'avait pas oublié que les séquelles de la torture n'étaient pas la seule chose à laquelle elle devait faire face, et qu'elle se tourmentait elle-même mentalement en se reprochant tout ce qui était arrivé de mauvais autour d'elle.

-« Mais lorsque tu as disparue à nouveau… c'était… tu vas trouver ça stupide mais même si je savais que tu n'étais pas elle, j'ai réalisé que c'était comme perdre Taylor une deuxième fois. Savoir que si j'avais été réellement aussi droit et juste que je pensais l'être, Keaton n'aurait pas pu t'enlever sous mon nez comme ça… Cela m'a rendu dingue. Et ensuite… quand nous avons vu en direct ce que ce fils de pute te faisait… je ne pensais qu'à deux choses, te retrouver et le tuer… C'est là que j'ai compris… à quel point tu comptais pour moi… Et à quel point j'avais été en-dessous de tout... en le laissant te faire subir tout ça ».

Malgré elle, Jane sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues. Les premiers mots de Kurt étaient durs car ils confirmaient à quel point il l'avait détesté. Mais en même temps, il venait d'avouer qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout… Sentant son T-shirt s'humidifier, Weller éprouva un sentiment de honte en comprenant que son aveu avait provoqué cette réaction et qu'elle pleurait silencieusement contre lui. Un peu perdu, il chercha quoi dire ou faire pour arranger les choses, mais ne trouva rien… D'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas aggraver la situation.

-« Merci », souffla finalement la brune contre toute attente. Un peu étonné, Kurt passa en revue ses derniers mots pour comprendre ce qui avait pu lui valoir ses remerciements. Rougissant légèrement, et bénissant l'obscurité qui le dissimulait, il comprit qu'il venait de dire qu'il tenait à elle, d'une manière beaucoup plus affirmée que lors de leur tête-à-tête au bureau.

-« Pas de problèmes… ». Après quelques minutes, il retint un bâillement et jeta un regard à son réveil, constatant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube. Voulant demander à Jane si elle se sentait prête à essayer de se reposer à nouveau, il se pencha vers elle, et remarqua sa respiration apaisée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Souriant de la voir aussi tranquille, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma à son tour les yeux.

…

Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux, peinant à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Grâce au léger rayon lumineux filtrant à travers les rideaux, elle étudia la pièce, très différente de sa propre chambre. D'ailleurs, son oreiller était bien plus chaud et confortable que dans ses souvenirs. Et… il montait et descendait ? Clignant des paupières, elle remarqua finalement qu'elle était endormie sur la poitrine de Kurt. Le rouge monta immédiatement à ses joues, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait même posé son bras gauche sur le ventre de l'agent, et emmêler ses jambes avec les siennes, comme pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas s'éloigner. N'osant pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Kurt, elle essaya de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Avec un petit frisson, son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire : les coups, les humiliations infligées par Keaton, la façon dont il avait joué avec son esprit en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle était seule.

Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée en hurlant, couverte de sueur, persuadée que le sadique agent de la CIA allait encore s'en prendre à elle, avant que Kurt ne se précipite auprès d'elle. Il avait ensuite entrepris de la réconforter, avec des mots et des câlins, et de la convaincre qu'elle était en sécurité. Et à dire vrai, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi en sécurité que dans les bras puissants du directeur adjoint du FBI. Cerise sur le gâteau, il avait même avoué à nouveau à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Essayant de relever doucement la tête pour ne pas le réveiller, elle observa le visage détendu de Kurt, qui souriait légèrement dans son sommeil. Elle plissa les yeux, intriguée, en se demandant si c'était leur situation qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se tortilla nerveusement, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que les tâches bleues qu'elle contemplait maintenant étaient les yeux grands ouverts de Kurt, qui la regardait avec amusement et… affection ?

-« Bonjour », dit-il en souriant doucement.

-« Salut », répondit nerveusement la brune en rougissant davantage, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Embarrassée, elle essaya de se détacher de lui, mais son étreinte était trop solide pour être brisée, même si il la tenait de manière à ne pas lui faire mal.

-« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça » ? Lui demanda Kurt avec amusement.

-« Eh bien je pensais que… ».

-« Jane… Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé cette nuit », soupira Weller, l'éclair de soulagement dans les beaux yeux verts lui apprenant qu'il avait visé juste. « Ni pour le réveil le plus agréable que j'ai connus depuis longtemps », ajouta-t-il, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de la taquiner. Comme prévue, la brune rougit à nouveau, avant d'avouer timidement :

-« J'ai… aimé aussi ».

-« Tant mieux, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu dormiras avec moi… ».

-« Quoi » ?! S'étrangla Jane en le regardant incrédule. D'accord, elle appréciait beaucoup se réveiller contre lui, et sa présence l'avait beaucoup réconfortée après son cauchemar. Mais elle ne voulait pas brûler les étapes dans une potentielle relation avec Kurt, ni qu'il pense qu'elle était… ce genre de fille. « Tu ne peux pas décider ça sans me demander mon avis », protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-« Ma chambre, mes règles », la nargua-t-il avant de sourire lorsqu'elle lui donna une petite tape du plat de la main sur l'épaule. « Plus sérieusement, je voudrais essayer quelque chose avec toi… ». Le rougissement de la jeune femme lui apprit instantanément qu'il avait mal formulé sa proposition.

-« Pas de ce genre-là », dit-il très vite en rougissant légèrement lui aussi et en essayant de repousser cette idée beaucoup trop plaisante hors de son esprit. « Mais si tu as fait une bonne nuit avec Patterson la dernière fois, je pensais que… dormir ensemble pourrait t'aider à faire moins de cauchemars… ». Et si en même temps il pouvait se rassurer lui-même en sentant la belle brune contre lui toutes les nuits et en sachant qu'elle allait bien… tout le monde y gagnait… Même s'il espérait que sa proposition ne paraisse pas trop brutale à la jeune femme. Il ignorait qu'au même moment, une petite voix dans la tête de Jane était en train de crier de joie à cette idée. C'était sans doute le meilleur réveil qu'elle avait connu depuis… depuis toujours en fait. Non seulement Kurt l'avait réconforté toute la nuit, mais en plus il voulait renouveler l'expérience !

-« Au moins pour un essai ce soir », proposa-t-il, espérant que cette petite concession l'amadouerait.

-« D'accord », acquiesça nerveusement Jane, avant de changer d'humeur en regardant le réveil. Il était presque 10 heures matin ! Bien sûr ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à discuter après son cauchemar, mais elle ne se réveillait jamais aussi tard d'habitude. Ce qui voulait dire que…

-« Tu vas être en retard », lui fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude en essayant de se dégager. Elle-même étant blessée et officiellement sur la touche, elle pouvait se permettre d'arriver à l'heure qu'elle souhaitait. Mais Kurt aurait dû être au bureau depuis un bon moment, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause d'elle.

-« Et alors… je suis le patron », lui rappela l'agent, en ne faisant absolument aucun geste pour la lâcher.

-« Mais Pellington… ».

-« Je me moque de Pellington…Tu es plus importante pour moi que ce que ce bureaucrate peut bien penser. D'ailleurs, s'il décide réellement de me faire chier, j'ai un certain nombre de jours de congés en retard… ». L'idée qu'il veuille rester avec elle quoi qu'en pense son patron la transporta de joie, mais dans le même temps, elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas jouer avec le feu.

-« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… », murmura-t-elle, craignant que le directeur du FBI ne déplace cette animosité sur Kurt.

-« Ouais… Je sais », soupira finalement Kurt après un temps de réflexion. « Inutile de lui donner plus de munitions contre nous ». La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était que le directeur vienne mettre son nez dans leur relation. Si le fait qu'il dormait avec son consultant venait à se savoir… personne ne chercherait à comprendre pourquoi, et le fait que c'était pour la rassurer n'entrerait pas en ligne de compte. Le cas de Jane pourrait être attribué à un nouveau superviseur, plus « neutre » et à l'heure actuelle, la pauvre n'avait pas besoin qu'un nouvel inconnu vienne se mêler de sa vie.

Consentant enfin à la lâcher, il commença à se redresser, la manche courte de son T-Shirt restant coincée en haut de son épaule. Le regard de Jane tomba sur une série de petites marques sur sa peau, comme si quelqu'un l'avait pincé jusqu'au sang. Avec un peu de honte, elle comprit finalement que c'était elle qui avait causé cela avec sa crise de terreur nocturne. Remarquant son regard, Kurt décida de désamorcer ses craintes tout de suite.

-« Allez le Chat Sauvage, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner », dit-il avec humour. Malgré elle, Jane sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un petit sourire, en dépit du caractère stupide du surnom. La symbolique derrière le geste était bien plus importante, car autant qu'elle se souvienne, personne ne lui avait donné de petit surnom affectueux. Enfin personne à part Markos et Roman bien sûr, mais l'un était son meilleur ami mort et l'autre était son frère qui lui semblait totalement dévoué, alors cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Étirant lentement ses épaules raides, Jane se décida à sortir du lit tranquillement pour suivre Kurt qui était déjà en train de faire cuire des œufs après avoir lancé la cafetière qu'il avait programmé la veille et qui ne s'était visiblement pas déclenchée.

-« Tu devrais t'asseoir en attendant que ce soit terminé », proposa Weller en la voyant grimacer légèrement lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa ses côtes suite à un mouvement un peu rapide.

-« Je croyais que tu devais être moins surprotecteur », maugréa la brune en s'asseyant tout de même sur l'un des tabourets devant l'îlot central.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y arriverais du premier coup », lui répondit sérieusement Weller.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais non plus », marmonna Jane en se rappelant à quel point c'était dur de lutter contre son instinct de repli sur elle-même pour se protéger.

-« Ce ne sera pas facile », approuva Kurt. « Mais je suis certain que tu y arriveras. Tu n'es pas seule après tout », dit-il en tendant la main pour saisir la sienne par-dessus l'obstacle entre eux. Sa confiance amena un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-« D'accords… », dit-elle finalement. « Je suppose que cela vaut le coup d'essayer ».

-« Tu as intérêt… à moins que tu ne préfères une autre séance shopping entre filles » ? Ricana l'agent, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de la taquiner.

-« Eh… j'ai dit que je ferais des efforts », marmonna Jane en résistant difficilement à l'envie de le frapper. Il pouvait être si horripilant quand il le voulait et qu'il affichait ce petit sourire supérieur… Pendant que Kurt retournait à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, elle jeta un œil sur son téléphone, remarquant plusieurs messages de Patterson et Tasha demandant pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps. Rapidement, elle expliqua qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, et que s'étant endormis tard, ils venaient seulement de se réveiller. Ses amies réagirent immédiatement en prenant de ses nouvelles, et elle crut même que les deux jeunes femmes allaient se précipiter dans l'appartement de Kurt. Après un nouvel échange de messages pour les rassurer, elle promit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt et qu'elles pourraient en reparler à ce moment.

L'assiette qui se matérialisa devant ses yeux la tira de ses pensées. Fort heureusement, Kurt ne l'avait pas trop chargée, en ne déposant qu'une portion d'œufs brouillés et un seul toast grillé. Pendant qu'elle commençait à jouer distraitement avec sa nourriture, il posa à côté de l'assiette une tasse de café fumant et un grand verre de jus de fruit. Laissant de côté la nourriture, la brune se précipita immédiatement sur le café et en avala une grande gorgée.

-« Attention à ne pas te brûler », intervint immédiatement Kurt, recevant un regard légèrement amusé de Jane en retour. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

-« J'ai connus pire », répondit par réflexe la jeune femme, avant de se crisper en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

-« Désolé… », commença-t-elle.

-« Jane… arrête de répéter ça tout le temps. Tu n'as pas à être désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé, ce serait plutôt à moi de faire des excuses », soupira Kurt en se blâmant pour lui avoir fait penser à nouveau à des choses qu'elle préférait mettre de côté.

-« Nous faisons une belle paire tous les deux », marmonna tristement Jane en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Évitant de répondre, Kurt poussa doucement son assiette vers elle pour l'inciter à manger. Dans un premier temps, la brune hésita, ne se sentant pas trop en appétit, avant de se rappeler un détail de leur conversation de la veille. La voyant attaquer d'un coup son assiette avec plus de vigueur, l'agent fronça momentanément les sourcils de surprise, avant de décider que c'était un signe plutôt positif, peu importe ce qui avait pu amener ce changement de comportement. Alors qu'il attaquait son propre petit-déjeuner, Jane leva d'un coup les yeux vers lui.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que… le médecin m'a appelé Miss Shaw à l'hôpital » ? Demanda-t-elle. Surpris par le caractère inattendu de la question, Kurt la regarda quelque seconde la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, avant de comprendre et de reposer l'ustensile. En fait, il était même étonné qu'elle n'ait pas posé la question plus tôt, mais compte tenu de son état physique et mental les deux fois où elle s'était retrouvée aux urgences il y avait une certaine logique à cela.

-« Eh bien… Quand je t'ai accompagné à l'hôpital après que nous t'ayons extraite de ce sous-sol, il fallait donner un nom au personnel médical. Je me suis dit que Doe attirerait trop l'attention dans les fichiers et que comme tu avais dit que tu te sentais connecté à elle d'une certaine façon… Je n'avais pas pensé que tu n'y étais pas habituée et que tu ne réagirais pas lorsque les médecins t'appelleraient comme cela… », avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

-« Oh… Tu sais, à l'époque je croyais vraiment être elle… Tu en avais l'air tellement convaincu… et Oscar me répétait sans arrêt que j'étais elle alors… ».

-« Tu t'es convaincue que tu étais Taylor parce que c'était ce que nous voulions… ce que je voulais », acheva douloureusement Kurt.

-« Oui… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu… », poursuivit Jane avant d'être interrompue par Weller.

-« Me faire souffrir je sais… il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre, mais maintenant je sais », dit-il tranquillement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

-« Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai dit que cela me… manquait d'être… elle… D'une certaine façon, je le pensais vraiment…Taylor…Taylor t'avais toi, elle avait quelqu'un pour se soucier d'elle… et moi… ».

-« Tu n'es pas seule Jane », la coupa Kurt en se levant pour faire le tour du bar et l'enlacer. « Nous sommes avec toi, Patterson, Tasha, Reade, Allie, moi, Borden tu ne seras plus jamais seule maintenant… ». Retenant difficilement les larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler à cette idée, la brune finit par marmonner sur son épaule : « Même Nas est plus agréable avec moi maintenant ».

-« Ouais… je crois qu'elle a enfin compris qui tu étais réellement… D'ailleurs je pense que Patterson et Tasha ne l'auraient pas laissé trainer au bureau trop longtemps si elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude ». Après un moment qui sembla trop court pour Jane, ils rompirent leur étreinte.

-« Quand je suis allée avec elle sur le terrain… je voulais me prouver que j'en étais encore capable… que je n'étais pas faible », commença soudain la jeune femme, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle poursuivit. « Mais en même temps je voulais aussi… voir si vous étiez sincères… ».

-« Tu voulais voir si nous viendrons te chercher en remarquant ta disparition », comprit Weller, se sentant attristé que même si les choses s'étaient améliorées entre eux, elle ressente encore le besoin de tester jusqu'où ils étaient prêt à aller pour elle. Encore un rappel du chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir… Comme l'avait dit Borden, elle avait besoin de plus que des mots pour leur faire confiance complétement à nouveau.

-« Je sais que c'était stupide… ».

-« Compte tenu du fait que tu aurais pu te faire tuer oui », grommela Weller, avant de s'adoucir en la voyant légèrement rentrer la tête dans les épaules. « Mais en même temps, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait…Nous t'avons donné de nombreuses raisons de te méfier de nous ces derniers mois, et je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour que… nous acceptions tous ce qu'il s'est passé pour repartir sur de bonnes bases ». La solennité de l'instant fut brisée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt, qui se déplaça rapidement pour le récupérer et décrocher. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, secouant la tête avec amusement.

-« Notre présence au bureau est demandée. D'après Reade, il semble que nous prenons trop de temps, et que deux jeunes femmes de notre connaissance sont en train de rendre tout le monde cinglé en tournant en rond en attendant ton arrivée... ». Jane sourit à l'idée que Patterson et Tasha puissent être aussi pressées de la voir, au point de faire craquer Reade, qui était pourtant l'un des agents les plus calme et patient qu'elle connaisse.

-« Tu devrais aller te doucher pendant que je range ça », proposa Kurt en commençant à débarrasser les assiettes, notant avec plaisir qu'elle avait intégralement vidée son assiette. Après quelques instants, remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, il releva la tête.

-« Un problème » ?

-« J'attends ma récompense », répondit Jane d'un air tout à fait sérieux, même si une petite étincelle de malice dansait dans ses yeux verts. Weller cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir de sa promesse de la veille.

-« Eh bien je ne sais pas… vu que tu n'as pas encore promit de ne pas te mettre bêtement en danger alors que tu n'as rien à nous prouver, je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment », répondit-il en adoptant un air faussement pensif, pour être interrompu lorsque Jane marcha sur lui pour l'enlacer. Heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire prendre l'initiative, il la laissa profiter de l'étreinte un petit moment, tout en savourant l'instant lui aussi, avant de se détacher d'elle pour la pousser gentiment dans la direction du couloir menant à la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'elle prenait une douche rapide, la brune se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait de nombreuses choses à discuter avec ses amies une fois au bureau. Parce qu'elle doutait sincèrement que la sensation de chaleur qui parcourait son corps en pensant à ses étreintes avec Kurt soit due à celle de l'eau…

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 22_


	23. Chap 23 - Un ennemi dans la nuit

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Victime d'un cauchemar particulièrement violent, Jane est réconfortée par Kurt, qui finit par passer la nuit avec elle. Cette discussion amène de nouvelles révélations sur comment les deux se sentent par rapports aux évènements passés, et leur permet de mieux se comprendre. Après que Kurt l'ai assuré qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais, Jane sent ses barrières céder peu à peu, et se sent de plus en plus attirée par Kurt. Afin de progresser dans leur gestion des évènements, ils passent également un marché : Jane doit faire des efforts pour leur faire confiance, et Kurt doit essayer de moins la surprotéger.

….

 **Chapitre 23 – Un ennemi dans la nuit**

….

 _Bureau du FBI_

Jane se tortilla nerveusement en attendant l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait au bureau depuis sa… deuxième rencontre avec Keaton, mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait plus confiante. Cela avait certainement à voir avec la nuit qu'elle avait passée en grande partie dans les bras de Kurt, et à leur petite explication. Même si au fond d'elle-même elle savait que ses progrès restaient fragiles, c'était appréciable de se sentir plus optimiste. Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard à Kurt qui attendait à côté en faisant mine de regarder vers les portes, mais se tenait tout près d'elle, pas assez pour envahir son espace, mais suffisamment pour que sa présence soit rassurante. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, car même si elle appréciait la sensation de sécurité qui se dégageait de lui, les images de leur nuit menaçaient de faire monter une nouvelle fois le rouge à ses joues. À bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait presque plus gênée par le fait de s'être réveillée dans ses bras, que par le cauchemar dont il avait été témoin.

Le petit bruit précédant l'ouverture des portes la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Patterson et Tasha les attendaient devant l'ascenseur, semblant impatientes et un peu inquiètes. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent toutefois une expression soulagée lorsqu'elles virent Jane, et retinrent un sourire en voyant Weller s'écarter machinalement avant de poser naturellement la main dans le bas du dos de la brune pour la faire avancer. Le contact pourtant innocent amena une légère rougeur sur les joues de Jane, mais compte tenu de ce qu'elles avaient appris, les taquineries attendraient.

-« Comment vas-tu » ? S'enquit Patterson en bondissant littéralement sur son amie dès qu'elle fit un pas dehors.

-« Je… » commença Jane, avant d'hésiter en voyant la salle remplie d'agents, même si personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Fort heureusement, son retour quelques jours plus tôt avait fini par calmer les interrogations de tout le monde. Bien sûr, certains agents venaient encore régulièrement la voir pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé, mais personne ne montrait d'insistance pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé… Ceci dit, peut-être que Kurt ou l'équipe avaient avertis au préalable tout le monde de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet… C'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient tout à fait capable de faire pour la protéger.

-« Je comprends, pas ici », approuva la blonde en attrapant son bras valide avant de l'entrainer vers son laboratoire, suivit de Tasha qui adressa un salut rapide à son patron. Forcée de les suivre, Jane se retourna légèrement pour adresser un timide sourire d'au-revoir à Kurt, qui lui répondit de la même façon, avant de reprendre rapidement son attitude sévère avant qu'un de ses agents ne le voit réagir comme cela. Regardant les trois femmes disparaître, Weller se dirigea vers Reade qui regardait la scène depuis son bureau avec un amusement teinté de préoccupation, indiquant que sa coéquipière avait dû l'informer des récents évènements.

-« Comment va Jane » ? Demanda l'agent en jouant nerveusement avec un stylo.

-« Honnêtement… je n'en suis pas sûr… », soupira Kurt en secouant la tête. « Je pense que c'était le cauchemar le plus violent que je l'ai vu faire depuis l'hôpital, mais ce matin elle a l'air beaucoup mieux… ».

-« Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit » ? Demanda Reade étonné.

-« Nous avons… discuté », répondit prudemment son supérieur, voulant éviter de mentionner que lui et Jane avaient terminé la nuit ensemble. Reade leva un sourcil suspect mais décida sagement de ne pas faire de commentaire.

-« Eh bien… si elle va mieux c'est bon signe non » ?

-« Peut-être… je dois voir Borden », soupira Kurt pas ravit à l'idée de devoir s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre au sujet de Jane. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas accabler la jolie brune avec ses sombres pensées alors qu'elle devait faire face à ses propres problèmes…Et Borden pourrait lui donner des conseils sur ce qu'il était possible de dire à Jane pour l'aider à avancer. Légèrement abattu en apercevant la masse de dossiers en attente sur son bureau par la vitre, Weller se dirigea à contrecœur vers la pièce qui lui était réservée. Dans le même temps, son esprit erra quelques instants vers Jane, se demandant ce que la brune pouvait faire en ce moment. Elle était avec les filles, alors il n'était pas inquiet pour elle… à moins qu'elle n'essaye encore de se faufiler sur le terrain... Avec un froncement de sourcils il prit mentalement une note pour penser à demander à Patterson et Zapata de la garder à l'œil. Juste au cas où…

…..

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

Après avoir trainé la brune dans une petite pièce vitrée donnant sur la salle où les techniciens sous ses ordres vaquaient à leurs occupations, l'analyste poussa gentiment son amie vers une chaise.

-« Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, comment te sens-tu » ? Demanda Patterson préoccupée. Derrière elle, Tasha avait l'air tout aussi concernée, et se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, un signe de stress très inhabituel chez elle. Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la question.

-« En fait… je ne sais pas vraiment », dit-elle après un moment en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Est-ce que ton cauchemar était violent » ? Demanda doucement Tasha, se souvenant de la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée à l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt.

-« Oui… C'était… un des plus durs que j'ai fait ces derniers temps », avoua difficilement Jane ses épaules semblant tomber légèrement. Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard devant son choix de mots, qui impliquait qu'elle en avait peut-être connu de pire avant… Et qu'elle y avait fait face sans aide, car ils lui avaient à l'époque fait croire qu'elle était seule au monde.

-« J'aurais dû insister pour rester avec toi », soupira finalement Patterson, attristée.

-« Patterson… », commença Jane avant d'hésiter. « Je te suis très reconnaissante de toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée jusqu'ici. Vraiment, mais… tu ne peux pas continuer à mettre ta vie entre parenthèse pour moi… ».

-« Quoi ?! Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je veux t'aider » ! Protesta résolument la blonde. Sa détermination à la soutenir réchauffa le cœur de la brune tatouée, en même temps qu'elle augmenta son sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Mais tu n'as pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec Borden récemment… ».

-« Robert comprend, il m'a même encouragé à rester avec toi aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour que tu ailles mieux », réfuta Patterson en secouant la tête. Sa déclaration fit cligner Jane des yeux sous la surprise. Elle savait que Borden était quelqu'un de patient et de très compréhensif, mais de là à accepter que sa petite-amie passe du temps loin de lui… Bien sûr ils avaient toujours la possibilité de se voir au bureau, mais la plupart du temps Patterson passait ensuite la nuit chez Jane pour lui tenir compagnie durant ses insomnies, et l'aider à faire face à ses cauchemars. Quoi que maintenant qu'elle résidait chez Kurt, la blonde aurait sûrement plus d'occasions de passer du temps avec son petit-ami.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-« Oui, vraiment. Ce n'est pas un fardeau pour moi Jane, ni quelque chose que je fais par obligation ou par sentiment de culpabilité. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, que tu es mon amie et que tu as besoin d'aide », répondit honnêtement Patterson, avant de pousser un petit couinement surprit lorsque Jane quitta sa chaise plus vite qu'elle ne l'en pensait capable pour enrouler les bras autour de son cou. Après un petit moment d'étonnement, elle sourit et tapota doucement le dos de son amie, alors que Zapata ricanait gentiment à côté d'elles.

-« Désolé », rougit Jane en s'écartant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-« Jane… tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de vouloir un câlin », soupira Patterson.

-« Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir de l'affection ou à en montrer aux gens de qui tu es proches. Honnêtement, même si cela prend un petit temps d'adaptation, je préfère te voir comme ça que réfréner tes émotions », l'appuya Tasha. La brune tatouée médita ses paroles quelques instants, avant d'avouer ce qui la gênait.

-« C'est juste que… c'est frustrant de ne pas arriver à contrôler mes… pulsions affectives…. », marmonna Jane en se tortillant sur place.

-« D'accord, je peux comprendre… En fait… Robert a une théorie intéressante à ce sujet ». Devant le regard interrogateur de son amie, et de Zapata, la blonde poursuivit ses explications. « Il pense qu'avec ta perte de mémoire et tout ce qui t'est arrivé au début : le fait de te retrouver sans repères dans un milieu inconnu, l'attaque de Markos dans ta première maison, même si maintenant nous savons pourquoi il l'a fait, tu as dû te sentir dépossédée de tout. La seule chose que tu pouvais contrôler à l'époque, c'était toi-même, et notamment tes émotions et la façon dont tu interagissais avec les gens. Robert pense que… le fait de garder tes émotions pour toi, de n'accepter que peu de contacts physiques, même amicaux, servait à te protéger du monde extérieur, pendant que tu essayais de reprendre le contrôle de ta vie ».

Jane écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de s'abimer dans ses réflexions. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. La jeune femme se souvenait clairement qu'à part avec Kurt, elle n'avait jamais été du genre… tactile avec les gens, ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris Dany lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus. Enfin, avant que Cade ne le tue… Et même avec Oscar, les choses avaient été… bizarres. Bien sûr ils avaient couché ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas senti avec lui la même attache émotionnelle qu'avec Kurt, malgré les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Mais en y réfléchissant la théorie de Borden avait du sens. Kurt avait été le seul en qui elle avait toute confiance à l'époque, alors se montrer amicale et… affectueuse avec lui se sentait moins mal à l'aise qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, à l'exception de Patterson qu'il était tout simplement impossible de repousser tellement elle était gentille et attachante.

-« Je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça, mais j'imagine que c'est… logique », dit-elle finalement.

-« Et la façon dont nous t'avons traité à ton retour n'a pas arrangée les choses », soupira Zapata. « Considérant ce que tu as traversé, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu te sois méfiée de tout et de tout le monde ».

-« Mais justement maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans… l'excès inverse » marmonna la brune.

-« Quel excès inverse ?! Personne n'a jamais trop de câlins » ! Protesta gentiment Patterson avant de s'approcher d'elle pour mettre sa déclaration en application. Et effectivement, après quelques secondes elle sentit les réticences de Jane disparaître et la brune lui rendit son étreinte.

-« Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable », répondit Jane d'un air embarrassé dès que son amie la libéra. « C'est juste que… »

-« Jane, vouloir un câlin ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible… », dit Zapata en s'approchant à son tour. « Je peux comprendre que ce soit bizarre pour toi de te sentir plus émotive, mais c'est sûrement lié à ce que tu as traversé. En plus d'être agréables, les câlins sont devenus un moyen de vérifier que nous tenons à toi, que nous n'allons pas te repousser ».

-« Ils me font me sentir bien », approuva la brune en rougissant malgré elle, gênée par ce qu'elle voyait comme de la faiblesse, d'autant plus que la Latina avait percé à jour la façon dont elle essayait de s'assurer discrètement de leurs intentions envers elle.

-« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, parce que nous avons prévus encore plus de câlins », lui dit Patterson en riant doucement.

-« D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de temps tu t'habitueras. Et quand tu auras… accepté tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que ton hyperémotivité disparaitra », appuya Tasha.

-« Mais n'espère pas pouvoir échapper à nos câlins » ! Prévint Patterson en brandissant un index faussement menaçant sous son nez.

-« En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Jane Doe pour toutes tes mauvaises actions, que tu les aies réellement commises ou non, nous te condamnons aux câlins à vie », annonça Zapata d'un ton solennel en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Malgré elle, Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant le ridicule de cette idée.

-« J'imagine qu'il y a pire comme punition », dit-elle. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard, semblant penser à la même chose, mais personne ne fit la remarque à haute voix. Effectivement, il y avait des choses bien pires, et étant donné ce qu'elle avait traversé, Jane avait plus qu'amplement payé pour ses erreurs…

-« Et donc… est-ce qu'avant ton… cauchemar le patron a eu le temps d'apprécier mon cadeau » ? Demanda Zapata avec un petit sourire taquin, pour changer de sujet avant que Jane ne repense à son temps aux mains de la CIA. Le sourire de la brune tatouée disparu pour être remplacé par un air vexé.

-« Non, je n'allais pas mettre ça devant lui ! Mais il m'a vu avec à la main, et c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant », marmonna la brune.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda Patterson avec curiosité, ses yeux allant de l'une à l'autre.

-« J'ai voulu donner un petit coup de pouce au patron et à Jane en remplaçant son pyjama par une petite nuisette sexy », expliqua la Latina avec un grand sourire.

-« Tasha » ! Protesta la blonde en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

-« Oh allez, ne t'énerve pas, c'était juste une petite blague. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que le patron n'avait rien contre », riposta Zapata en regardant Jane qui se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-« Comment est-ce qu'il a réagi » ? Demanda finalement la blonde, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son désir de ne pas taquiner Jane à propos d'un sujet aussi sensible

-« En fait… Il… Il n'était pas contre l'idée que je dorme avec », avoua Jane dans un murmure en rougissant furieusement. Tasha lança un regard victorieux à Patterson, avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-« Et je le comprends… Comment as-tu dormi alors » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-« Kurt m'a prêté l'un de ses survêtements… ».

-« Vous n'êtes pas amusants », marmonna la Latina d'un air dépité. « Et ensuite » ?

-« Après mon cauchemar, il est venu dans la chambre et il m'a réconforté en… me tenant dans ses bras… », avoua Jane en rougissant à nouveau à ce souvenir. Le petit sourire rêveur qui apparut sur ses lèvres indiqua à ses amies qu'elle avait apprécié la situation, même après son cauchemar. Cependant, ne voulant pas lui causer plus de peine, la Latina se retint de tout commentaire taquin sur la situation cette fois-ci.

-« Ensuite… il m'a parlé… Il m'a promis que… il ne laisserait plus personne me faire du mal ». Le ton à la fois émerveillé et légèrement craintif sur lequel elle le dit fit se serrer le cœur des deux agents. Car malgré tous leurs efforts, la brune semblait encore avoir du mal à croire qu'ils étaient prêts à la protéger et à se battre pour elle. Ceci dit, comme le leur avait expliqué Borden, il faudrait des actes plutôt que des mots pour finir de l'en convaincre. Elles se rendaient bien compte de l'effort que faisait Jane pour essayer de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il s'était passé de mauvais entre eux, et pour leur donner une deuxième chance. Ses légères crispations lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'approchait d'elle un peu trop brutalement, ou la prenait par surprise quand elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver en étaient l'illustration.

-« Je suis sûre qu'il le fera », approuva gravement Tasha. « Et nous aussi, personne ne te prendra à nouveau de nous sans combattre » ! Sa détermination lui valut un sourire tremblant mais reconnaissant de la part de Jane, avant que Patterson n'attire à nouveau son attention.

-« Tu sais… je comprends que tu hésites à te confier mais… parler de tes cauchemars à Robert pourrais t'aider », dit-elle doucement, comme si elle craignait de la brusquer.

-« Je sais… Kurt a dit la même chose. Et parfois j'aimerais pouvoir me confier mais ensuite je… ».

-« Tu hésites, parce que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir nous faire confiance », compléta Patterson, sachant déjà ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire à voix haute.

-« Je sais que c'est stupide », soupira Jane en baissant un peu les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas stupide Jane. Après ce que tu as traversé, ce n'est pas une surprise d'avoir des problèmes de confiance », la réconforta Patterson en lui frottant gentiment le bras droit.

-« Mais c'est frustrant », répondit la brune en soupirant de dépit. « Vous n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter mais ça semble être plus fort que moi. À chaque fois que je pense réussir à… passer au-dessus… quelque chose me revient, ou alors j'interprète mal un mot ou un geste, et je me remets à… douter de tout et de tout le monde ».

-« Tu te pousses trop dur », répliqua Tasha en secouant la tête. « Je sais que tu aimerais… eh bien je ne pense pas que ce soit possible d'oublier… le genre de choses qui t'est arrivé… mais au moins… passer à autre chose. Mais cela prendra du temps… ».

-« Kurt a dit quelque chose de semblable après mon cauchemar… Je crois qu'il se reproche autant que moi… ce qui est arrivé ».

-« Bien sûr qu'il se le reproche, il était en colère mais savoir à quel point tu as souffert a été dur à apprendre pour nous tous… Mais particulièrement pour lui, parce que… vous aviez ce truc spécial entre vous avant ».

-« Mais il n'est pas responsable de mes mauvais choix… ».

-« C'est vrai, mais il a fait ses propres erreurs… comme nous tous. Et malgré ce que nous avons essayé de te faire croire à ton retour à cause de notre colère, tu n'es pas non plus responsable des actions d'Oscar et Shepherd… » dit Zapata.

-« Peut-être pas totalement mais… j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement… », marmonna Jane d'un air frustré.

-« C'est quelque chose qui semble toujours plus logique après coup Jane. Mais sur l'instant, tu as pris ce que tu pensais être la seule décision possible pour protéger l'équipe ».

-« Je la revois mourir parfois », lâcha brusquement Jane, comme pour se débarrasser d'un poids.

-« Qui donc ? Mayfair » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton douloureux.

-« Oui… Je ne sais pas si ce que Keaton a dit est vrai… au sujet de ses liens avec Carter et Daylight… Mais… elle a été très compréhensive avec moi quand je suis arrivée au FBI… et Kurt l'aimait beaucoup, il disait que c'était un très bon agent... Parfois dans mes cauchemars c'est… même moi qui tire pendant que Kurt regarde… », avoua lentement la brune en les regardant comme si d'un coup elle s'attendait à devenir un monstre à leurs yeux.

-« Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils s'est passé… Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ils ne sont pas réels. Ton cerveau invente des choses à partir de ce que tu as vécu », lui répondit doucement Patterson en la regardant avec compassion. À ses côtés, Zapata faisait un effort surhumain pour rester tranquille. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cessé de blâmer et rabaisser Jane à son retour, jamais elle n'avait imaginé que la culpabilité puisse la ronger à ce point.

-« Pas toujours », enchaina Jane. « Parfois ce sont des souvenirs… ».

-« Des souvenirs de… ce que Keaton t'a fait » ? Demanda doucement Zapata.

-« Oui… De ce qu'il m'a fait avant, mais aussi récemment… Et dernièrement, j'ai aussi fait beaucoup de cauchemars où il s'en prend à Patterson… ou alors des cauchemars où Shepherd me punie en vous torturant et en vous tuant sous mes yeux… ». Les deux agents échangèrent des regards préoccupés. Certes c'était une bonne chose que Jane se sente suffisamment en confiance pour leur donner ces explications, mais d'un autre côté, elles ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire pour l'aider.

-« Je comprends que ce soit… horrible… Mais ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Nous sommes toujours là avec toi, et nous le serons aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de nous », lui dit gentiment Patterson en pressant sa main droite en signe de soutien.

-« Et même après ! Ne compte pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement » ! Renchérit Zapata, tirant un pâle sourire à la brune tatouée.

-« C'est gentil mais… en ce moment mon « après » implique de reprendre l'infiltration de Sandstorm. Et je ne sais pas si je serais prête à temps ».

-« Comment ça à temps ? Personne n'a donné de délais », s'étonna Patterson en plissant les yeux.

-« Peu importe, je dois être prête pour le moment où Shepherd décidera de me redonner une vraie mission », expliqua résolument Jane. Patterson et Tasha échangèrent des regards perplexes en l'entendant mentionner sa mère adoptive.

-« Comment ça ? Tu ne suis pas ses ordres, pourquoi est-ce si important » ? Demanda finalement Tasha en fronçant les sourcils, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Mais je dois faire semblant ! Si elle me donne une mission dangereuse, je dois pouvoir au moins lui faire croire que je coopère », répliqua Jane d'un ton pressant.

-« Attend… est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te pousses autant ? J'espère que tu es consciente que si tu n'es pas en état, Weller ne te laissera pas y retourner, même si cela représente une bonne opportunité d'avoir des informations. Cela ne nous serviras à rien si tu te fais tuer en faisant une erreur Jane », ajouta Patterson en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête.

-« Je suis la meilleure chance du FBI d'infiltrer Sandstorm et de les arrêter, il n'aura pas le choix », répondit Jane en les fixant calmement.

-« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi important pour toi » ? Demanda Tasha.

-« Parce que c'est en partie à cause de moi que tout a commencé… que tous ces gens sont morts… Et si je ne remplis pas ma mission, Shepherd s'en prendra à vous », plaida doucement la brune en regardant ses mains. Zapata retint de justesse un petit soupir de dépit. Elle se doutait que l'entêtement de Jane à vouloir retourner rapidement sur le terrain cachait bien plus qu'un simple désir de se prouver qu'elle en était capable. Et dans le même temps elle comprenait pourquoi la brune avait autant de mal à guérir. D'un côté elle voulait aller mieux mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur faire confiance… tout en continuant à vouloir les protéger comme elle avait essayé de le faire jusqu'ici. Ses sentiments ambivalents ne devaient pas rendre facile pour elle l'adaptation aux révélations de ces derniers jours.

-« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas… », la rassura doucement Patterson en venant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Grâce à Markos, nous savons que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour essayer de contrecarrer Sandstorm. Et la réalité c'est que nous ne savons pas de combien d'hommes ni de quels moyens dispose Shepherd. Même si elle voulait mettre sa menace à exécution, elle ne le ferait qu'en dernier recours parce qu'elle n'aurait plus de moyen de pression sur toi. Or, d'après ce que Roman t'a dit, elle a encore besoin de toi ici, donc elle tolérera que tu ais besoin de temps pour récupérer. En fait je dirais même que tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé Cade et la puce volée, elle ne tentera rien qui puisse risquer de nuire à son plan avant le déclenchement de la phase 2... ».

-« Patterson a raison Jane. Et quand bien même, nous sommes des agents fédéraux, les risques font partis de notre métier. Tu dois te concentrer sur toi pour guérir et arrêter de te préoccuper des autres au détriment de ta propre sécurité », appuya Zapata. La brune leur jeta un regard sceptique, comme si elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à se faire à l'idée.

-« C'est vrai. Réfléchit, Shepherd et Keaton veulent te manipuler car ils ont compris comment tu fonctionnes. Ils savent que tu es prête à tout pour protéger les gens auxquels tu tiens, c'est pour cela qu'ils menacent de s'en prendre à nous, même si ils n'en ont pas forcément la possibilité… ».

-« Je sais, c'est pour ça que Kurt a mis Patterson sous protection », marmonna distraitement Jane avant de se figer en voyant le regard offensé de son amie.

-« Weller a fait quoi » ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait vendu la mèche par mégarde, la brune ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

-« Eh bien vu que Keaton a menacé de s'en prendre à toi… Il a demandé à un agent de te suivre à distance quand tu rentres chez toi… pour te protéger », marmonna Jane en se tortillant nerveusement.

-« Sans me demander mon avis » ? Gronda la blonde, vexée que Weller l'estime incapable de se défendre seule. « Attend un peu que je mette les mains sur lui…».

-« En fait… ça me rassure de savoir que tu es en sécurité », tenta de l'amadouer Jane. Son air triste faillit réussir, mais Patterson secoua finalement la tête.

-« Il ne pense pas aux conséquences… Pellington est déjà suffisamment sur notre dos comme ça à propos de l'utilisation des ressources du FBI pour… ».

-« Ma protection », compléta Jane avec un sourire tremblant. Elle savait que le directeur du FBI ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et ne voyait en elle qu'une terroriste.

-« Oui », soupira Patterson en lui adressant une petite grimace désolée. « Et la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin en ce moment, c'est qu'il commence à demander pourquoi un ou plusieurs agents sont affectés à me suivre alors que officiellement aucune menace ne pèse sur moi… ».

-« Vous ne lui avez pas dit que Keaton te menaçait » ? Demanda la brune perplexe.

-« Non, seul Robert est au courant. Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Keaton compte réellement s'en prendre à moi à part ta parole et… ».

-« Ça ne suffira pas pour Pellington, parce que c'est celle d'une terroriste contre celle d'un agent du gouvernement », compléta Jane doucement en baissant les yeux.

-« Eh » ! Protesta Zapata en la forçant gentiment à relever la tête d'un index placé sous son menton. « On s'en fiche de ce que ce connard pense ! Même si… nous n'avions pas vu la vidéo nous t'aurions crû… En plus Patterson est un agent fédéral, Keaton ne peut pas risquer de s'en prendre à elle aussi facilement ».

-« Et je suis vigilante maintenant, je peux me défendre », approuva Patterson.

-« J'aimerais pouvoir le faire aussi », marmonna Jane d'un air dépité.

-« Encore un peu de patience. Dans quelques semaines tes côtes et ton bras seront guéris, et tu pourras te battre à nouveau… Enfin après une petite thérapie physique pour te remettre d'aplomb bien sûr, inutile de brûler les étapes ».

-« Mais je me sens si faible de ne pas pouvoir me… défendre toute seule. Et vous me traitez tous comme une petite chose fragile », protesta Jane d'un ton étonnement plaintif.

-« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi indépendant que toi c'est normal de te sentir ainsi je suppose. Mais comme l'a dit Tasha tout à l'heure, tu dois être patiente. D'ailleurs je suppose que tu te sentiras plus en confiance dès que tu pourras recommencer à botter des fesses comme avant ».

-« Nous savons que tu es combattive, mais tu n'as pas besoin de lutter seule… Et nous sommes là pour te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment guérie pour le faire toi-même », ajouta Zapata.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon », soupira Jane.

-« Et si nous parlions plutôt de la fête pour le bébé de ce soir ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de cadeau » ? Demanda la blonde pour la distraire. Devant sa réponse négative, les trois jeunes femmes commencèrent à envisager plusieurs pistes, car l'évènement approchait à grand pas.

…

 _Quelques heures plus tard, appartement d'Allison._

Après cette longue explication, la journée était passée relativement vite. Faute de cas de tatouages sur lesquels travailler, les agents avaient fait de la paperasse pendant que Jane passait en revus les informations transmises par Markos avec Nas. Juste avant la fête, Patterson et Zapata emmenèrent Jane dans un magasin de puériculture, où la brune choisit finalement un éléphant en peluche, avant que toutes les trois ne se dirigent vers l'appartement d'Allison.

L'US Marshal les accueillit chaleureusement à la porte, et les invita à entrer. En observant le salon, Jane prit conscience qu'elle avait négligé un détail. L'équipe n'était pas la seule à être venue, et fort logiquement Allie avait invité certain de ses collègues à la fête. Malgré elle, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se crisper un peu en se retrouvant d'un coup dans un espace confiné avec autant d'inconnus, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose doucement au bas de son dos.

-« Respire, tout va bien se passer, personne n'est ici pour te faire du mal », murmura Kurt à son oreille. Instantanément le poids qui semblait commencer à opprimer sa poitrine paru plus léger. Se tournant légèrement vers lui, Jane lui adressa un sourire tremblant mais reconnaissant. Se laissant guider par Weller, qui y trouvait un prétexte pour rester près d'elle, la jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce pour saluer les autres invités. Des regards que certains lui lancèrent, elle devina qu'Allie avait dû expliquer sa situation à ses collègues, car personne ne fit de commentaires sur ses bleus presque estompés et sur son bras plâtré. Le seul absent, et de marque, était Connor, le nouveau petit-ami d'Allie. Le jeune homme avait malheureusement était retenu sur une planque après qu'un évadé sur lequel il enquêtait ait été signalé dans le Bronx. Elle devrait donc attendre encore un peu, malgré sa curiosité, avant de faire la connaissance du nouveau partenaire d'Allie, et futur beau-père du bébé de Kurt. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, Jane trouva une place qui lui convenait, dos au mur dans le coin du salon le plus éloigné de la fenêtre, là où elle pouvait surveiller tout ce qui arrivait autour d'elle. Les membres de l'équipe et Allie échangèrent un regard sombre, comprenant pourquoi elle se plaçait ainsi, mais se détendirent en la voyant commencer à parler avec Borden assis non loin d'elle.

Nonchalamment, Kurt vint ensuite s'installer sur le siège voisin du sien pour lui tendre un verre de jus de fruit, l'alcool lui étant toujours déconseillé à cause de ses antidouleurs. Tout en bavardant avec ses amis, Allie cacha difficilement un sourire en voyant qu'il s'était installé vraiment près d'elle, et que Jane ne semblait rien avoir contre cette proximité. Au bout de quelques temps, la brune se laissa immerger par l'ambiance joyeuse, et rit même à quelques plaisanteries stupides de Reade et de l'une des amies d'Allie, qui semblaient vraiment s'être trouvés des centres d'intérêts communs.

L'arrivée du gâteau fut un grand moment, et même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit depuis son retour de la CIA, il était si bien décoré et sentait si bon que Jane se surprit à en reprendre une deuxième fois. Elle rit doucement avec le reste de l'assistance lorsqu'Allie révéla enfin que le bébé serait une fille, et que Kurt protesta d'avoir perdu son pari, l'accusant d'avoir triché. En dépit de ses réticences initiales, Jane dut admettre en voyant les premiers invités repartir que la soirée avait été très agréable. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que l'équipe qui aidait Allie à ranger le capharnaüm mis par les convives. Borden discutait dans un coin avec Reade, quand la propriétaire des lieux tira Jane dans la cuisine.

-« J'ai appris que tu avais tenté un retour anticipé sur le terrain… ».

-« Je sais, tout le monde me l'a déjà dit, ce n'était pas une bonne idée », grimaça Jane en portant inconsciemment la main à son bras gauche blessé.

-« Ce n'est pas une accusation. Même si ma situation est différente, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens quand tout le monde te traite comme une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger », répondit Allison avec une petite grimace comique en posant la main sur son ventre.

-« J'imagine oui », acquiesça Jane ses yeux se portant vers le ventre de l'agent et la petite vie qui l'habitait. « C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, d'un côté j'aimerais faire plus mais… ».

-« Mais maintenant que les choses s'arrangent entre vous, tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de les décevoir ou de les fâcher… », acheva Allie à sa place.

-« Je sais que c'est stupide mais… ».

-« Ce n'est pas stupide Jane, personne n'aime être détesté et se faire cracher à la figure par les gens qui lui sont proches, surtout quand cette personne pensait les protéger », répondit gentiment Allie. Sa compréhension réchauffa le cœur de Jane, qui se rembrunit ensuite en repensant à sa nouvelle mission.

-« Est-ce que Kurt t'a dit… ce que je suis censée faire » ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle, comme si Shepherd allait surgir d'un placard de la cuisine.

-« Il l'a fait oui. Et cela ne change rien à notre situation ».

-« Mais je suis… dangereuse… pour le bébé, tu devrais t'éloigner de moi » murmura Jane, avant de sursauter lorsque la jeune femme lui donna une petite tape sans violence sur le dessus du crâne.

-« Ne dit pas de bêtises. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé avec Kurt, et nous sommes d'accord pour dire que tu n'es pour rien dans les agissements de ta mère. T'éloigner nous protégerais peut-être mais te mettrait en danger. Ce bébé est autant celui de Kurt que le mien, et si Shepherd est vraiment obsédée par lui, elle n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à moi ou à notre enfant… Alors je préfère avoir super-tata Jane avec moi pour protéger la petite crevette », répondit la Marshal avec un sourire taquin. Sa déclaration amena un air beaucoup plus joyeux sur le visage de la brune tatouée, bientôt remplacé par une expression déterminée.

-« Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ce bébé », dit-elle avec résolution, les mâchoires serrées.

-« Je sais », acquiesça tranquillement Allison. « Et pour te prouver que je ne t'en veux pas et que je veux vraiment être ton amie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ».

-« Tu n'es pas obligée », dit précipitamment Jane mal à l'aise. Sans l'écouter, Allie quitta la pièce, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une petite boule de poil dans les bras. Malgré elle, Jane regarda avec fascination le chaton, éprouvant l'envie irrésistible de caresser la fourrure tigrée noire et marron qui avait l'air si douce.

-« La chatte d'un collègue a eu une portée récemment, et il cherchait des gens qui voulait un chaton, alors j'ai pensé à toi… », dit Allie en souriant et en lui tendant l'animal. Jane le saisi délicatement, souriant doucement malgré elle lorsqu'elle le souleva devant son visage et que le chaton lui lécha le bout du nez.

-« Il est adorable », dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers la futur maman qui lui souriait toujours.

-« J'ai repensé à ce que Patterson disait sur la câlinothérapie animale… Il n'a pas encore de nom, donc tu pourras choisir celui que tu veux ». Jane sourit à nouveau en serrant l'animal un peu plus près d'elle, lui permettant de frotter sa tête contre son cou en ronronnant. Son sourire se figea cependant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié un détail.

-« Un problème » ? Lui demanda Allison en voyant son expression changer.

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter… je dois… je dois demander à Kurt d'abord », marmonna la brune gênée.

-« Pourquoi » ? demanda la Marshal perplexe.

-« Parce qu'avec tout ce qui lui est arrivée récemment, notre grand chef a déclaré que Jane serait plus en sécurité à son appartement, et a décidé de la séquestrer chez lui », expliqua Zapata en ricanant alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine avec des assiettes sales dans les mains. « Il est craquant », ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour gratouiller la tête du chaton après avoir déposé son chargement dans l'évier.

-« Qui est craquant » ? Demanda Patterson en entrant à son tour, avant d'aviser l'animal dans les bras de Jane. « Oh salut toi ! Est-ce que tu n'es pas la chose la plus mignonne qui existe » ? Roucoula la blonde en caressant à son tour le chaton qui semblait aimer être le centre de l'attention. Tasha et Jane l'observèrent avec attention un instant, attendant le moindre signe d'éternuement, mais rien ne vint. Finalement leur amie blonde avait certainement raison, elle n'était pas allergique à toutes les races de félins.

-« Oui, oui il est craquant, revenons à l'essentiel. Donc, tu dors chez Kurt » ? Demanda Allie. La brune hocha la tête d'un air gêné, mal à l'aise d'être dans cette situation face à l'ex petite-amie de Kurt.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura Zapata. « Il parait que Weller est un parfait gentleman… et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le faire réagir », ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais Allie l'entendit tout de même et tourna un regard soupçonneux vers elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste » ?

-« Elle a volé mon pyjama et elle ne m'a laissé qu'une nuisette », marmonna Jane en rougissant.

-« Très sexy et très courte », approuva Zapata avec un sourire taquin.

-« Est-ce que tu essayes de tuer Kurt » ? Demanda Allie en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule avant de se mettre à rire. « Dis-moi qu'il l'a vu au moins » demanda-t-elle à Jane.

-« Oui, je la tenais à la main quand il est entré… ». Devant ses joues rougies par l'embarras, les trois agents se moquèrent gentiment.

-« Eh bien ça pourrait être pire, tu auras pu avoir envie de l'essayer », taquina Allie.

-« Dieu merci non ! Ça aurait été beaucoup trop embarrassant de se réveiller à côté de lui habillée comme ça… », lâcha Jane sans réfléchir. Ses trois amies cessèrent de rire et la regardèrent brusquement d'un air intéressé.

-« Eh là, une petite minute ! Comment ça se réveiller à côté de lui » ?! Demanda Zapata d'un coup très excitée par la nouvelle. Jane se mordit les lèvres et se gronda mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait attention. Maintenant, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Tasha la laisse tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse.

-« J'ai oublié mon téléphone », marmonna-t-elle tout de même précipitamment avant d'essayer de retourner dans le salon, mais Allie lui bloqua le passage en continuant de sourire. Par réflexe, Jane jeta un regard suppliant vers Patterson, mais la blonde semblait elle aussi trépigner sur place à l'idée d'un potin juteux.

-« Pas la peine de faire ces yeux là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez » ! Avec un petit soupir vaincu, Jane se décida à parler.

-« En fait, lorsque je suis arrivée, Kurt s'est rappelé qu'avec la chambre qu'il est en train de préparer pour le bébé, il n'avait plus de chambre d'ami pour moi. Il a insisté pour que je prenne son lit, en disant que j'avais besoin de me reposer à cause de mes blessures et il a pris le canapé ».

-« C'est tout à fait lui », ricana Allie, à la fois de son manque d'anticipation et de sa préoccupation envers Jane.

-« Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez finis dans le même lit » ? Demanda Tasha curieuse, avant de se donner mentalement une claque devant le regard noir de Patterson et l'air peiné de Jane… Bien sûr, sachant que la brune avait fait un cauchemar il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que Weller agisse de cette façon.

-« Il est venu lorsque j'ai fait mon cauchemar… Il m'a serré contre lui pour me rassurer et… »

-« Et… » ? Demanda rapidement Patterson, pendue à ses lèvres.

-« Et nous nous sommes endormis comme ça. Et en me réveillant, il me tenait serré contre lui et ne voulait pas me lâcher », répondit finalement Jane avec un mélange d'embarras et de joie dans la voix.

-« Même si le point de départ est… triste… c'est mignon comme tout », dit Allie avec un grand sourire.

-« Et ça aurait pu être encore mieux si tu avais mis la nuisette que je t'ai offerte », taquina Zapata.

-« Laisses les aller à leur rythme », lui répondit Allie en secouant la tête avec amusement. « Connaissant Kurt il ne voudra pas la brusquer, après tout ils n'en sont qu'aux câlin amicaux ce n'est pas comme si ils s'étaient embrassés ». En entendant la future mère mentionner les baisers, Jane rougit violemment et se fit toute petite, espérant passer inaperçue. Inutile de dire que son attitude lui attira l'attention inverse.

-« Jane…Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire » ? Demanda Tasha avec excitation en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Devant les regards très intéressés de ses amies, sachant qu'elles ne la laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé, Jane se décida à avouer très rapidement : « j'aiembrasséKurt ».

-« Est-ce que tu peux répéter plus lentement » ? Lui demanda Zapata avec un sourire qui faisait presque le tour de son visage.

-« Eh, sois gentille avec elle, tu as très bien compris », riposta Patterson en souriant et en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

-« Donc tu as embrassé Kurt » ? Demanda Allie avec intérêt. Jane se tortilla un instant sur place, mal à l'aise devant son regard curieux, mais ne percevant pas de colère ou de désapprobation dans son attitude se décida à expliquer.

-« Lorsqu'il y a eu cette… incompréhension entre nous au bureau… je lui ai demandé de me prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à moi et… il m'a embrassé ».

-« Et alors ? Comment c'était » ?

-« Fantastique », souffla la brune avant que ses yeux ne prennent un aspect presque rêveur alors qu'elle revivait sûrement cet instant.

-« Donc les choses vont mieux entre vous » ? demanda Patterson, en la tirant à contrecœur de sa petite bulle de bonheur.

-« Je pense… Nous avons beaucoup discuté et… et il a dit qu'il tenait vraiment à moi… Mais avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec Sandstorm et… le bébé », ajouta Jane en jetant un regard d'excuse à Allie, « il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir démarrer une relation sérieuse en ce moment ».

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est évident qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Laissez vous juste le temps d'avancer à votre rythme ».

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Jane d'une voix incertaine mais pleine d'espoir.

-« Bien sûr. Kurt n'aime pas avoir l'impression de ne pas maîtriser les choses, alors il est parfois un peu… maladroit dans ses déclarations et dans sa manière de montrer ses sentiments, mais tout le monde a vu qu'il existe une connexion entre vous ».

-« Mais si il ne me fait pas confiance » ? Demanda Jane nerveusement en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

-« Si c'était le cas, il ne t'aurait pas invité à rester chez lui », nia Allie en secouant la tête. « Et si il ne tenait pas à toi, il n'aurait pas aussi mal pris le fait que tu aies couché avec Oscar ». Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la question, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'US Marshal.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te gêne pas que… ».

-« Que tu sois attirée par Kurt ? Parce que je n'éprouve plus de sentiments romantiques pour lui. Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un ami maintenant, je suis parfaitement heureuse avec Connor… Nos relations sont bien moins compliquées que celles que j'avais avec Monsieur l'agent du FBI de l'année », plaisanta la jeune femme avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Et je pense que vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux après ce que vous avez traversé. D'ailleurs, vu la façon dont vous vous regardez quand vous pensez que l'autre ne vous voit pas, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y a un truc entre vous ».

-« Tu le pense vraiment » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te fais en douter » ?

-« C'est juste que… les bonnes choses n'arrivent pas aux gens comme moi en général », marmonna la brune faisant froncer les sourcils de ses amies.

-« Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Jane », protesta Zapata. « Et si tu dis le contraire je te flanque une fessée », menaça-t-elle en voyant la brune ouvrir la bouche. Allie et Patterson sourirent en voyant Jane se décaler légèrement pour faire une cible plus difficile au cas où la Latina voudrait mettre sa menace à exécution.

-« Bon j'avoue que je ne te soutiens pas uniquement parce que je suis ton amie. Kurt peut être surprotecteur et assez autoritaire quand il le décide, et plus il se concentre sur toi, plus je suis tranquille. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Connor à la maison… » grogna comiquement Allie, les faisant rires. Frustré de ne plus être le centre de l'attention le chaton décida de rappeler sa présence en donnant un petit coup de tête dans la joue gauche de Jane. Tout en le caressant, la brune reporta son attention sur Allie.

-« Donc, nous sommes… amies » ? Demanda-t-elle en se forçant à prendre un ton neutre, mais la lueur dans son regard indiquait assez à quel point la réponse était importante pour elle.

-« Et comment » ! Répondit Allie en s'approchant pour l'enlacer. Ce fut la scène que Kurt trouva en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose » ?

-« En fait Allie propose de vous aider à adopter », ricana Zapata.

-« Adopter » ? Fit Weller perplexe avant d'aviser le chat dans les bras de Jane.

-« Est-ce que… nous pouvons le garder » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en lui jetant son regard le plus suppliant sans même s'en rendre compte. Perdu dans ses grands yeux verts, Kurt hocha la tête et répondit :

-« Bien sûr. Si tu en as envie… ». Sa réponse instantanée sans même réfléchir, juste parce que Jane le lui demandait fit sourire les trois agents féminins, qui y voyaient la preuve de l'effet que la brune avait sur lui. « Désolé d'interrompre vos conversations entre filles, mais il se fait tard, et avec sa grossesse Allie a besoin de se reposer ». La concernée lâcha un grognement vexé avant de leur jeter un regard voulant dire « je vous l'avais dit » pendant que Patterson, Tasha et Jane riaient gentiment d'elle. Cette dernière arrêta cependant bien vite lorsque Kurt se tourna vers elle. « Et Jane aussi doit rentrer dormir. Ordre du médecin, pour bien guérir tu dois te reposer ». Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Allie de rire alors que Jane arborait une petite moue vexée. Après quelques taquineries de Zapata, le petit groupe se décida enfin à prendre le chemin du retour : Reade et Zapata repartant ensembles, la jeune femme le taquinant sur sa rencontre de la soirée, Borden avec Patterson et Kurt avec Jane et son nouveau chaton.

…..

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, maison de Borden._

Arrivée devant la maison de son petit-ami, la blonde se tourna vers lui.

-« J'ai un doute, est-ce qu'il reste des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner » ? Le médecin plissa le front dans la réflexion avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-« Je ne crois pas non ».

-« D'accord, je fais un saut à l'épicerie au bout de la rue et je reviens ».

-« Ou alors nous mangerons autre chose », répondit Borden en haussant les épaules.

-« En fait… demain nous serons samedi… Et je pensais que mon merveilleux, attentionné et excellent cuisinier, petit-ami pourrait m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit », sourit la blonde.

-« La reconnaissance du ventre, je savais que tu ne restais avec moi que par intérêt », taquina son petit-ami avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-« Certaines préfèrent les bijoux, moi c'est la cuisine », répondit malicieusement Patterson avant de sortir de la voiture.

-« Attends, je viens avec toi ».

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'en ai pour dix minutes grand maximum ».

-« Je serais quand même plus rassuré que tu n'y ailles pas seule ».

-« Robert, je suis un agent fédéral entrainé, et c'est un quartier tranquille. Je ne risque rien », soupira la blonde, un peu vexée qu'après Weller lui aussi doute de ses capacités à se défendre seule.

-« D'accord si tu le dis », capitula Borden après une hésitation. Après un nouveau baiser, il commença à grimper les marches du perron, pendant que Patterson prenait la direction inverse. Elle avait à peine parcourus une cinquantaine de mètres lorsqu'une main gantée l'agrippa par le col pour la projeter dans une ruelle. Un violent coup de genou à l'estomac la plia en deux de douleur, alors qu'elle essayait d'agripper son arme. Un coup de poing à la mâchoire l'envoya au sol, l'automatique lui échappant des mains. Dans la pénombre, elle discerna au moins deux agresseurs, avant de décocher un violent coup de pied dans le genou de l'un d'entre eux. Profitant de sa douleur qui le fit s'arrêter, elle rampa rapidement vers son arme avant de hurler de douleur lorsqu'un pied se posa sur sa main.

-« Bonjour agent Patterson. Ça n'a rien de personnel, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour transmettre un message à Jane », lui dit une voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard amusé d'un visage qu'elle reconnut instantanément malgré la pénombre… Keaton.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooootooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 23_

Et voilà le retour de Keaton. Que va-t-il arriver à notre blonde préférée ? La suite mercredi prochain.

19/04/2017


	24. Chap 24 - Nouvelle détermination

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Louserie, Tanutwo, Hm, NoNaame, noemie63, BlindSpotTeam10 et MommyVal pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : Eh oui, le retour du chat XD. J'adore ces petites bêtes affectueuses, et Jane mérite pleins de câlins lol.

 **Noemie63 :** Le suspens c'est pour que vos petits cœurs restent en forme lol.

 **BlindSpotTeam10** : Thanks for your support.

 **MommyVal** : Wow, merci pour cette double review. Eh oui, Kurt peut être subtil quand il veut lol. Surtout qu'en effet il se doute que Jane serait tout à fait capable de retourner sur le terrain sans eux si elle pense pouvoir les protéger de cette façon. Je suis très content que tu ais perçu les personnages de la façon dont je voulais les décrire, c'est que l'effet est plutôt réussi ^^

Quand à Borden… suspens mdr. J'ai pris ma décision il y a un moment de ça, et j'entretiens exprès l'ambiguïté. Mais la situation sur son rôle s'éclaircira d'ici quelques chapitres. En attendant… patience^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Invitée avec le reste de l'équipe à la fête pour le bébé de Kurt et Allie, Jane parvient à surmonter ses réticences à être dans un espace confiné remplis d'inconnus. Une fois la fête terminée, l'US Marshal traine Jane à l'écart pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et l'assurer que sa nouvelle mission ne remet pas en cause leur amitié. Pour le lui prouver, elle offre à Jane un chaton. Touchée par le geste, la brune révèle par mégarde qu'elle a dormit avec Kurt, et subit un interrogatoire amical mais très soutenu de ses amies à propos de sa relation avec Weller. Alors que tout le monde rentre chez lui, Patterson est agressée par Keaton et ses hommes de mains.

….

 **Chapitre 24 – Nouvelle détermination**

….

 _Ruelle, près de la maison de Borden_

Patterson resta un moment figée par le choc en reconnaissant l'homme face à elle. Une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait pas croire qu'il osait s'en prendre à un agent fédéral. Elle avait pensé être vigilante, mais venait d'être brutalement détrompée. À travers la confusion, elle se sentait en colère contre elle-même pour avoir fait une telle erreur, surtout après avoir assuré Jane et Weller qu'elle serait prudente. Mais à sa décharge, elle avait pensé qu'aussi fou que le directeur adjoint de la CIA puisse paraître, jamais il ne mettrait sa menace à exécution. Alors que l'homme se penchait vers elle, ce sentiment fut lentement remplacé par un autre : la peur. Elle avait vu de quoi il était capable en tourmentant Jane, et elle savait qu'il comptait lui faire du mal pour atteindre la brune. Malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, l'agent blonde utilisa chaque parcelle de ses capacités logiques pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Keaton ne pouvait pas mettre à exécution ses menaces au milieu de la rue, il avait besoin d'un endroit isolé et de… matériel. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir la déplacer, lui fournissant peut-être une occasion de s'échapper ou tout au moins d'alerter quelqu'un. Le quartier était assez calme, et des cris attireraient vite l'attention.

-« Ne faites pas cette tête là, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », lui dit Keaton avec un sourire mauvais. Pour illustrer son propos, il appuya un peu plus fort son talon sur la main de Patterson, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Sur un signe de leur chef, les deux autres hommes commencèrent à la rouer de coups, et malgré la douleur, Patterson se maudit mentalement. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de la déplacer et d'être identifiés. D'ailleurs, Keaton n'avait pas besoin de ça pour atteindre Jane. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il s'en était pris à elle, même pour un simple passage à tabac, risquait de l'affoler encore plus. Surtout qu'elle avait manifesté régulièrement cette crainte ces derniers jours. En dépit de s'être recroquevillée au sol sur elle-même, Patterson poussa un nouveau cri de douleur lorsqu'un vicieux coup de pied passa sa garde et atterrit dans son estomac.

Sa vision commençant à se troubler à cause d'un coup reçu à la tête, la blonde remarqua tout de même un changement dans la dynamique de ses agresseurs. Keaton sortit un téléphone de sa poche, et parla brièvement à quelqu'un avant de regarder à nouveau vers elle.

-« Bien. Il semblerait que d'autres occupations requièrent mon attention. Mais je vais vous laisser avec ces charmants jeunes hommes… Oh et n'oubliez pas de transmettre mon message à Janie », dit-il en se retournant après un instant de réflexion avec un sourire sadique. La jeune femme frissonna malgré elle en croisant son regard, et l'entendit vaguement demander à ses assaillants de ne pas la tuer, avant de le voir s'éloigner. Les deux hommes masqués se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle, et l'un d'eux la saisit par le col de son pull pour la forcer à se relever. Profitant de son erreur, Patterson frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire sur le coude, et fut récompensée par le craquement écœurant de l'os lorsque l'articulation s'inversa. L'homme hurla de douleur et la relâcha, mais son comparse vint à son aide en projetant la jeune femme vers une benne à ordure située contre l'un des murs de la ruelle. L'air fut chassé des poumons de l'agent par l'impact, mais ne voulant pas laisser passer cette occasion, elle essaya tout de même courageusement de se relever. La douleur et le manque d'air la firent chanceler, et elle s'effondra à nouveau au sol.

Une voix qui semblait lointaine cria, et l'un des agresseurs chancela, visiblement touché… mais par quoi ? En plissant les yeux pour se concentrer, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait pressé sa main sur son épaule, et la retira ensanglantée. Un nouveau bruit sec retentit, et quelque chose claqua contre les briques du mur derrière lui. Les deux hommes s'agitèrent, semblèrent hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, puis se dépêchèrent d'essayer de fuir dans la direction inverse. Deux nouveaux bruits secs retentirent, et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un après l'autre pour ne plus bouger. Avec un moment de retard, Patterson comprit que les bruits qu'elle venait d'entendre étaient des coups de feu. Essayant de penser à toute vitesse malgré la douleur, la jeune femme releva péniblement la tête pour voir une nouvelle silhouette apparaitre dans la pénombre. Après quelques instants, elle la reconnu avec surprise.

-« Roman… », souffla-t-elle, perplexe.

-« Vous êtes presque aussi douée que Remi pour vous attirer des ennuis on dirait », marmonna l'homme en s'approchant. L'agent regarda le frère de Jane s'approcher d'elle, se crispant en voyant l'arme dans sa main droite. Le mouvement envoya des décharges de douleur dans tout son corps, qui la firent grimacer. Avançant prudemment, le jeune homme se pencha pour récupérer son arme de service au sol avant qu'elle ne l'attrape, s'attirant un regard méfiant et un peu craintif de la blonde à demi allongée par terre.

-« Relax », dit rapidement Roman en relevant les yeux pour surveiller la direction par laquelle Keaton était parti. « Je ne vais pas tirer sur la seule amie de ma sœur… du moins pas tant que vous ne me donnez pas de raison de le faire ».

-« C'est un soulagement », lâcha sarcastiquement Patterson. À son grand étonnement, Roman émit un petit grognement amusé.

-« Aussi agréable qu'elle lorsqu'elle doit accepter de l'aide… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais cependant assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là » ? Demanda Patterson en essayant de se relever.

-« Doucement, vous avez pris un méchant coup à la tête », lui fit remarquer l'agent de Sandstorm avec une sollicitude étonnante en l'aidant malgré tout à se redresser en position assise, en regardant le côté droit de son visage couvert de sang. Un coup d'œil un peu plus attentif lui montra que l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune femme était ouverte, ce qui provoquait une importante hémorragie.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez » ? Demanda la blonde d'un air têtu, en attendant que le vertige qui venait de la saisir se calme et que sa vision devienne moins floue.

-« Aussi agréable que puisse être cette conversation, quelqu'un a dû entendre les coups de feu, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder », répondit Roman en récupérant le téléphone de la jeune femme qui avait glissé au sol depuis son sac durant la lutte. Composant rapidement le 911, il dit calmement à l'opératrice qui décrocha : « J'ai entendu des coups de feu, vous devriez venir rapidement, il y a un agent fédéral blessé ». Méfiante, Patterson le regarda donner calmement l'adresse avant de reposer l'appareil à côté d'elle. Puis, de ses mains gantées, il fouilla le sac de la jeune femme, qui souffrait trop pour s'en offusquer, et y récupéra un mouchoir qu'il pressa au-dessus de son œil droit pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

-« Les secours sont en route… vous devriez aussi appeler votre équipe ».

-« Pourquoi être venu m'aider » ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune femme.

-« En fait, c'est le fruit du hasard. Maintenant que nous avons perdu la trace de Cade, ma mère m'a laissé un peu tranquille, et j'en ai profité pour essayer d'éliminer ce Keaton… Mais ce type est plus glissant qu'une anguille. Il y a deux jours, j'ai réussi à le localiser avant de le perdre. Je ne l'ai retrouvé que ce soir, mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il préparait une embuscade, je pensais que c'était pour Remi ».

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé là » ?

-« Disons que… Je protège mon investissement. Remi a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ses progrès dans sa… guérison… viennent en grande partie de vous », dit Roman en détournant les yeux, presque comme si il était gêné et cherchait une excuse pour justifier le fait d'être venu à son secours.

-« Il ne s'en est pris à moi que pour atteindre Jane », grimaça la jeune femme en serrant les dents devant la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps.

-« Même si ils ne sont pas très doués, les agents que vous avez postés pour la protéger ont dû avoir un effet dissuasif », acquiesça Roman. Ignorant cette insulte à la compétence de ses collègues la blonde poursuivit : « Au moins il la laisse tranquille… de toute façon maintenant qu'elle habite avec Weller il ne peut plus l'atteindre aussi facilement ».

-« Quoi » ?! Gronda Roman en la regardant d'un coup d'un air perplexe et très mécontent. Patterson se mordit les lèvres et se maudit mentalement en prenant conscience de son erreur.

-« Vu que trop de monde semble connaître l'adresse de sa maison… et suite à la fusillade dans votre planque au cours de laquelle Jane a été blessée à nouveau… Weller préfère la garder près de lui ». Roman fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, se demandant si l'agent utilisait sa sœur et voulait la garder à l'œil, ou s'il tenait vraiment à elle… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère et sa sœur avaient tellement insisté pour que Remi soit envoyée auprès de lui. Il préféra ignorer pour l'instant le fait que sa sœur était blessée à nouveau, prenant tout de même mentalement note de l'appeler dès que possible. La nouvelle du combat dans leur infirmerie clandestine avait rendu sa mère folle de rage, mais de son point de vu, l'élimination de l'un des hommes susceptible de s'en prendre à Remi était une bonne nouvelle. Entendant des sirènes au loin, il comprit que son temps était compté.

-« On dirait que la cavalerie arrive… », dit-il en se relevant et en lançant l'arme de Patterson près d'une benne à ordure, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en saisir pour l'utiliser contre lui avant qu'il n'ait quitté les lieux.

-« Roman… », l'appela Patterson. « Merci », ajouta la jeune femme quand il se retourna. Le frère de Jane lui adressa un regard légèrement étonné, avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, l'agent attendit patiemment les secours, sous la forme de deux officiers du NYPD qui avancèrent prudemment l'arme au poing. Patterson s'identifia et l'un des policiers regarda dans son sac pour y trouver sa plaque. Une fois que son statut d'agent fédéral fut confirmé, l'autre rengaina son arme et vint se placer près d'elle en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Ayant rapidement fait le tour, Roman observait la scène, dissimulé derrière un panneau publicitaire. Une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant à celle de sa mère, lui disait de partir immédiatement, mais il l'ignora. Il était bien conscient des risques à rester aussi près d'une scène de crime, surtout qu'il était potentiellement recherché pour le meurtre des policiers du barrage routier. Même s'il n'avait pas laissé de témoins, il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer qu'à un moment il avait pu commettre une erreur. Pourtant, il restait là, observant l'ambulance arriver sirène hurlante, et les secouristes se précipiter vers l'agent blonde toujours adossée contre son mur. La jeune femme lui inspirait des sentiments contradictoires. Il se méfiait d'elle, car en tant qu'agent fédéral elle représentait ce gouvernement corrompu que sa mère et lui combattaient. Mais dans le même temps, la blonde était farouchement loyale à Remi, comme il avait pu le constater à l'hôpital… Et sa sœur avait trop peu d'amis prêts à l'aider pour qu'il fasse la fine bouche.

La vérité, c'était que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas à sœur mais à son amie que Keaton tendait une embuscade, il n'avait pas réfléchit et était intervenu. Bien sûr il aurait pu se lancer à la poursuite de l'agent de la CIA et laisser la jeune femme dans la ruelle, mais Remi ne le lui aurait pas pardonné. Et en réalité, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa sœur, l'agent blonde ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. Regardant les ambulanciers la faire grimper dans leur véhicule, il se décida enfin à repartir. Après tout, il avait encore un directeur adjoint de la CIA à traquer et à tuer.

…..

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Après un petit arrêt à l'épicerie du quartier afin d'acheter quelques croquettes pour leur nouveau pensionnaire, Weller ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'effaça pour laisser Jane entrer. La brune fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, avant de poser son petit compagnon au sol, une fois la porte refermée. Le chaton se mit immédiatement à fureter partout à la découverte de son nouvel environnement. Jane l'observa trottiner au hasard, regardant ou reniflant les objets sur son chemin, avant qu'il ne grimpe sur le canapé du salon. Tournant un peu sur lui-même, il finit par se rouler en boule tranquillement contre un coussin.

-« Eh bien, en voilà un qui s'adapte rapidement », lui fit remarquer Kurt en posant sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise et en débarrassant Jane de la sienne.

-« Oui… Merci de… d'avoir accepté de le prendre », répondit Jane d'un air un peu gêné. Elle se sentait un peu embarrassée d'imposer la présence de son compagnon à quatre pattes à Kurt, même si il avait facilement accepté lorsqu'elle avait posé la question.

-« Pas de problème… vous avez l'air de bien vous attendre tous les deux… ça doit être l'aspect petite furie griffue qui ressort », plaisanta Weller en faisant mine de frotter son épaule là où elle avait enfoncé ses ongles la nuit précédente.

-« Eh » ! Protesta la brune avec une moue vexée, le faisant rire tranquillement.

-« Pour ce soir cela devrait aller, je vais lui mettre une vieille boite à chaussure rempli de journal pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Demain matin nous irons acheter un bac à litière et toutes les petites choses dont il aura besoin, jouets et autres… Il faudra aussi prendre rendez-vous chez un vétérinaire pour le faire vacciner et tatouer ». Jane cligna des yeux, surprise qu'une aussi petite créature demande autant d'attention, avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant la dernière partie, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Pour pouvoir le retrouver si jamais il sort de l'appartement et se perd. Il existe un fichier avec les coordonnées des propriétaires, associé au numéro qui sera tatoué dans son oreille, consultable par les vétérinaires ».

-« Et ce que cela va lui faire mal » ? Demanda Jane en regardant la boule de poil, un peu inquiète. Sa préoccupation innocente fit sourire Kurt. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la Jane des premiers jours, celle qui posait sans cesse des questions pour essayer de comprendre son environnement, et semblait parfois s'émerveiller devant des petites choses qui pour lui étaient devenues si banales qu'il n'y faisait plus attention.

-« Non, cela se fait sous anesthésie, il ne sentira rien », lui assura-t-il. La brune hocha distraitement, la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté du chaton et de commencer à doucement caresser sa petite tête. L'animal ouvrit un œil, puis se retourna légèrement, pour se placer sur le dos. Comprenant la demande implicite, Jane lui gratouilla le ventre, et sourit doucement en l'entendant ronronner. Malgré lui, Kurt arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour regarder avec fascination la réaction presque enfantine de Jane. C'était à la fois un peu étrange de la voir réagir comme ça, mais aussi étonnement réconfortant. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, la jeune femme avait le droit à un peu de réconfort, et si leur nouveau colocataire à fourrure pouvait l'aider tant mieux. Son hésitation lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder avec eux avait été très touchante à regarder. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait lui refuser quelque chose d'aussi innocent en croisant ses grands yeux verts…

-« Il faudrait aussi lui donner un nom », finit-il par dire en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à elle. Jane tourna la tête vers lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter de caresser son nouvel ami.

-« Quel genre de nom » ?

-« Celui que tu veux. C'est ton chat, tu es libre de choisir comment l'appeler ». Jane plissa les yeux de concentration quelques instants, avant de tourner son attention vers lui à nouveau.

-« Je… Je n'ai pas d'idées », avoua-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

-« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, rien ne presse. Tu pourras toujours demander aux filles de t'aider », sourit Kurt en réponse. Son sourire devait être contagieux, car Jane lui répondit de la même façon. Cette vision réchauffa son cœur, car cela avait été très rare de la voir réagir ainsi ces derniers temps. La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit leur petite discussion, et il récupéra l'appareil dans sa poche. Jane observa avec inquiétude son sourire disparaitre en un instant alors qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur… ou son interlocutrice, la brune étant trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait.

-« Quoi ?! Où » ?! Gronda Weller les mâchoires serrées. En voyant son regard se faire orageux, Jane fut saisie d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Son intuition fut rapidement confirmée lorsque Kurt raccrocha avant de regarder à nouveau vers elle, semblant hésiter à parler.

-« Que ce passe-t-il » ? Demanda la brune avec inquiétude.

-« C'était Borden… Patterson… Patterson a été agressée en bas de chez lui ».

-« Oh mon dieu » ! S'écria Jane en se levant d'un air affolée. Le chaton releva la tête en entendant son cri, mais se recoucha rapidement, apparemment imperméable à l'agitation ambiante. « Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Nous devons aller la voir » !

-« Ok Jane, calme-toi », dit Kurt en s'approchant rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir tout le corps de la brune trembler, alors qu'elle se serrait davantage contre lui. « Je ne sais pas exactement comment elle va, Borden m'a juste dit à quel hôpital les secours l'ont conduite… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien », ajouta le directeur adjoint du FBI avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Il sentit Jane hocher la tête contre son épaule, et vit les larmes brillant dans ces yeux lorsqu'il s'écarta un peu. Récupérant sa veste et celle de Jane au passage, il ouvrit la marche, la jeune femme le suivant de près en pianotant furieusement sur son téléphone.

…..

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, à l'hôpital_

Pendant que Kurt avait conduit à toute allure vers l'hôpital, sirène hurlante, Jane avait prévenu Tasha et Reade par message, avant de tenter à nouveau de joindre son amie. Après plusieurs tentatives presque frénétiques, Patterson avait répondu à l'un de ses messages, pour la rassurer. Étrangement, les assurances de la jeune femme n'avaient pas convaincues Jane, qui passa le trajet à regarder nerveusement l'écran de son téléphone portable. À peine Kurt se fut-il garé que Jane se précipita à l'extérieur du véhicule, sourde à ses protestations. Elle se retrouva cependant confrontée à un obstacle de taille, en la personne d'une infirmière revêche qui refusait de la renseigner à l'accueil.

-« Mais je vous dit que mon amie a été amenée ici il y a quelques minutes » ! Protestait la brune au moment où Kurt la rattrapait.

-« Si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux pas vous donner d'informations sur son état de santé », répliqua la femme d'un ton sec. Voyant Jane sur le point de perdre son calme, Weller enroula un bras apaisant autour de sa taille avant de claquer son insigne sur le comptoir devant la femme.

-« Directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller. L'un de mes agents a été amenée ici il y a moins d'une heure, je veux savoir où elle est » ! Exigea-t-il en toisant froidement l'infirmière. Jetant un regard nerveux vers le badge, puis vers son ordinateur, la femme finit par donner l'information demandée et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir de gauche, Jane jetant un regard triomphant et vindicatif à celle qui prétendait l'empêcher de voir son amie. Relâchant son étreinte, Kurt la suivit alors qu'elle se précipitait à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à trouver Patterson.

-« Hey Jane », salua la blonde avec un pâle sourire depuis son lit. Jane s'arrêta sur le seuil, et prit une brusque inspiration en constatant l'état de son amie. Sa pommette gauche arborait un vilain hématome, et l'arcade sourcilière au-dessus de son œil droit était recousue et enflée. Ses bras nus visible grâce à sa chemise d'hôpital sans manche étaient couverts d'hématomes, mais l'absence de plâtre indiquait cependant qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Sentant la main de Kurt se poser discrètement au bas de son dos, la brune trouva enfin le courage d'avancer. Elle voulait désespérément serrer la jolie blonde contre elle, mais n'osait pas le faire à cause de ses blessures.

-« Viens là », soupira Patterson, semblant comprendre ses hésitations informulées. La brune se pencha vers elle, et avec un petit grognement d'effort, l'analyste se releva suffisamment pour pouvoir passer les bras autour du cou de la jeune femme tatouée. Jane savoura un instant le contact, heureuse de sentir son amie contre elle, meurtrie mais bien vivante, avant de la relâcher en l'entendant gémir de douleur.

-« Est-ce que… ça va aller » ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la question stupide étant donné le contexte.

-« Bien sûr… ». Devant le regard plus que sceptique de la jeune femme, Patterson fut forcée d'ajouter : « Bon d'accord, j'ai connu mieux, mais à part quelques contusions et égratignures je n'ai rien de grave. Dans quelques jours cela ira déjà beaucoup mieux ». Son optimisme légendaire ne sembla pas convaincre Jane, qui se mordilla les lèvres, avant d'oser poser la question qui la déménageait.

-« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est Keaton qui t'a fait ça » ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement en se rappelant les menaces proférées par le directeur adjoint de la CIA. De sa place près de la porte, Kurt croisa le regard inquiet de Borden, qui était assis à côté du lit de son agent et venait de lui prendre la main. Le geste lui fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'un horrible pressentiment le saisissait. Reportant son attention sur Patterson, il la vit tressaillir avant qu'elle ne se force à sourire.

-« Non, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. J'ai été agressée par deux types qui voulaient me voler mon sac. Je me suis… accrochée et les choses ont… dégénérées », répondit la blonde en regardant Jane avec attention. La brune plissa les yeux, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pour avoir mené des centaines d'interrogatoires, et très bien la connaître, Weller savait rien qu'en regardant son langage corporel que son agent ne disait pas la vérité.

-« Mais… je croyais que Kurt avait chargé un agent de te suivre » ? Demanda Jane surprise, en regardant alternativement son amie et Weller. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait presque oublié ce détail. Où était donc l'agent au moment de l'agression ? Reportant son attention sur Patterson, il la vit se tortiller mal à l'aise.

-« Oui… à propos de ça… Quand tu m'as dit que le patron avait mis quelqu'un sur mon dos, cela m'a… un peu vexé que vous pensiez tous que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre toute seule… Et que quelqu'un me suive tout le temps… cela me gênait aussi », marmonna la blonde en rougissant légèrement, un fait visible malgré ses contusions au visage. « Donc avant d'aller à la fête chez Allie, j'ai… cherché l'agent concerné et je l'ai… persuadé de ne pas venir avec nous ».

-« Pardon » ?! Gronda Kurt en lui jetant un regard qui la fit se recroqueviller un peu dans son lit. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté quelque chose d'aussi stupide » ?

-« Eh bien… Je pourrais l'avoir plus ou moins… convaincu que… l'ordre venait de toi », marmonna Patterson, mesurant avec le recul que cette décision prise juste pour épargner son ego était stupide. Visiblement, ses interlocuteurs partageaient son point de vu, si elle en jugeait les regards noirs qu'elle recevait de Weller et de Borden. Tournant son attention vers Jane, elle la trouva fronçant les sourcils face à elle, avant qu'elle ne semble se perdre dans ses pensées.

-« Je sais, c'était stupide », reprit l'agent blonde.

-« Tu peux le dire », la gronda son petit-ami en ayant pour une fois l'air nettement moins compréhensif que d'habitude. Ceci dit, étant donné la peur qu'elle lui avait causé en l'appelant depuis l'ambulance pour lui expliquer rapidement ce qui était arrivé, sans mentionner l'intervention de Roman, elle pouvait le comprendre. Avant qu'elle puisse reprendre la parole, Tasha entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivit par Reade à un rythme à peine moins rapide.

-« Tu vas bien ? Qui est le fils de pute qui t'a fait ça » ?! Gronda la Latina en se tenant au pied de son lit, les poings serrés et le regard flamboyant de colère. Avec un petit soupir, Patterson répéta l'histoire qu'elle avait racontée à Jane, remarquant les regards sceptiques de ses amis. Bien sûr ils ne la croyaient pas, mais ce n'était pas le but. Tournant son attention vers la brune, elle attira à nouveau son attention.

-« Jane » ?

-« Ce que tu as fait… c'était stupide », marmonna la jeune femme, faisant sourire légèrement tout le monde devant l'ironie de la situation.

-« Je sais », répondit Patterson en soupirant. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te tracasse » ?

-« Ce que je ressens maintenant… je me demandais juste si… c'était de cette façon que vous vous sentiez quand je fais quelque chose de stupide », marmonna Jane en rougissant.

-« C'est plus que probable », approuva Tasha en s'approchant pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Qui sait… Peut-être que cela te découragera de recommencer » ? Avec amusement malgré la situation, ils virent Jane hausser les épaules et s'abstenir de toute promesse.

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme en regardant vers Patterson, mourant d'envie de l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit.

-« En fait… j'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud », répondit la blonde après quelques instants de réflexion.

-« Je vais t'en chercher un », proposa immédiatement Jane.

-« Attendez, je viens avec vous. J'ai bien besoin d'un café moi aussi », dit Borden après un regard insistant de sa petite-amie. En sortant, la jeune femme faillit heurter l'agent Monroe qui attendait devant la porte. Dans la précipitation, elle avait complétement oublié que lui et son équipier resteraient chaque nuit devant l'appartement de Kurt tant qu'elle y serait, et qu'ils avaient dû les suivre. Sur un discret signe de tête de son chef, l'agent emboita le pas au médecin et à Jane qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir, veillant sur elle à distance.

-« Ok… Et maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé » ? Proposa Reade en regardant la jeune femme alitée. Après un nouveau soupir, la jeune femme entreprit de raconter le vrai déroulement des faits, depuis le moment où elle avait quitté la voiture, jusqu'à son sauvetage miraculeux par Roman. Le moment où elle mentionna le fait d'avoir renvoyé l'agent chargé de l'escorter lui attira de nouveaux regards désapprobateurs de ses amis, mais ils se concentrèrent surtout sur la nouvelle principale.

-« Putain de merde », gronda l'agent en serrant les poings. À côté de lui, Zapata et Weller semblaient eux aussi partager sa colère. Patterson avait toujours eu une place à part dans l'équipe. En plus d'être une amie, elle était comme une petite sœur à protéger. Une situation qui s'était renforcée avec l'assassinat de David, et son enlèvement au cours d'une enquête lorsqu'elle avait décidé de suivre seule un tatouage. La blonde était brillante, mais ses aptitudes sur le terrain restaient légèrement en dessous des leurs, raison pour laquelle ils prenaient aussi mal le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que ce bâtard ait osé faire ça », cracha Tasha en se mettant à arpenter nerveusement la pièce. « Je sais qu'il t'avait menacé mais… Je pensais que c'était pour essayer de terroriser Jane, pas qu'il le ferait réellement... ».

-« C'est un opportuniste… Il a vu une occasion et il l'a saisi, comme lorsqu'il a essayé de récupérer Winter à sa descente d'avion pendant que nous étions tous à l'hôpital avec Jane », constata sombrement Kurt en se retenant difficilement de jeter un regard accusateur à Patterson pour son erreur. La pauvre avait déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça, et avec le recul il comprenait qu'il aurait pu gérer la situation différemment, en l'informant par exemple. Il ne comprenait que maintenant qu'elle avait perçu cette mesure comme une remise en cause de sa capacité à se défendre seule… À bien y réfléchir, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle partageait avec Jane. visiblement, maintenir les deux jeunes femmes en sécurité allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, surtout si elles y mettaient autant de mauvaise volonté.

-« Peu importe, ce qui est important c'est que nous ne pouvons dire sous aucun prétexte la vérité à Jane », répondit résolument Patterson.

-« Ouais… ça ne m'enchante pas de lui mentir, mais lui dire que Keaton s'en est pris à toi pour lui faire passer un message… Ce serait désastreux pour son moral », soupira Tasha.

-« Je suis d'accord… Elle a déjà l'air de se blâmer assez comme ça. Inutile de gâcher les quelques progrès qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps en lui racontant quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle est responsable… Ou qui pourrait la terrifier encore plus », approuva Kurt.

-« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… heureusement que Roman était là », dit Reade en secouant la tête, encore incrédule devant ce sauvetage inattendu.

-« C'était assez étrange… » reprit Patterson après quelques secondes de silence. « On aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il était venu m'aider. Je veux dire… je comprends qu'il mette en avant le fait que je sois la meilleure amie de sa sœur mais… je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas obligé de m'aider à arrêter le saignement ou de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours pour s'assurer que je restais consciente ».

-« Étrange… Par contre, même si j'imaginais qu'il serait en colère après ce qui est arrivé à Jane, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il traque Keaton… », dit pensivement Kurt.

-« Oui à propos de ça… », marmonna Patterson à nouveau gênée en essayant de fuir leurs regards. « Lorsqu'il est venu voir Jane à l'hôpital… je pourrais avoir laissé entendre que Keaton était une sérieuse épine dans notre pied car il ne suivait pas les règles, contrairement à nous… ».

-« Oh… Et quand tu parles de suivre les règles j'imagine que tu ne fais pas référence au fait que nous avons utilisé des ressources appartenant à un criminel pour retrouver Jane ni à l'attaque que nous envisageons contre un centre de cyber-stockage de la CIA », ironisa Tasha.

-« Très drôle », rétorqua la blonde en la regardant d'un air vexé. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Même si nous arrêtions Keaton pour ce qu'il a fait à Jane… ce serait sa parole contre la sienne et… ».

-« Personne ne croirait Jane… Puisqu'elle est considérée comme une terroriste, certains argumenteraient même qu'elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé », soupira Tasha en ignorant le regard sauvage de Kurt à côté d'elle.

-« Peu importe… honnêtement, je ne cautionne pas ce que Roman a fait jusqu'ici, à part le sauvetage de Jane et le tiens bien sûr, mais… si il nous débarrasse de Keaton où qu'il le met hors-jeu, même temporairement, pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à vous deux, je ne vais pas me plaindre », ajouta Reade en secouant à nouveau la tête.

-« Pareil pour moi », soutint sa coéquipière en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-« D'accord, pour le moment nous ne disons rien à Jane. Mais je ne sais pas si ton histoire de vol de sac tiendra la route », soupira Kurt avant de regarder son téléphone. « Et surtout comment comptes-tu expliquer les deux cadavres » ?

-« Un bon samaritain a vu l'agression et est intervenu » ? Proposa Reade.

-« Et comment expliquer qu'il ne soit pas resté sur les lieux de l'agression » ?

-« La panique… Il a voulu aider mais en abattant les deux types dans le dos il a pris peur et s'est enfuit pour éviter une accusation d'homicide », intervint Tasha.

-« C'est boiteux », soupira Kurt.

-« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas censé résister à une enquête officielle. Vu les coups que j'ai reçu à la tête, je peux sans problème dire que je ne me souviens pas de grands choses aux enquêteurs, ni du tireur. De notre côté, nous avons juste besoin de préparer quelque chose de suffisamment plausible pour éviter que Jane ne réfléchisse trop à la question… », fit valoir Patterson. « La protéger de Keaton est notre priorité, il n'y a pas de témoins de ce qui est arrivé ce soir, alors même si je l'accusais d'agression, sans preuve ce serait un coup d'épée dans l'eau… ».

-« D'accord… De toute façon, je n'ai pas mieux à proposer pour le moment », capitula Kurt après un moment de réflexion.

-« Est-ce que Borden sait que c'est Keaton qui t'a fait ça » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Oui… Et il est d'accord sur le fait que nous devons le cacher à Jane pour le moment. Lui aussi pense qu'elle n'est pas prête pour faire face avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà à traiter », répondit Patterson en se reculant un peu pour s'adosser plus confortablement contre son oreiller. Grâce à la morphine, elle sentait beaucoup moins la douleur en ce moment, mais l'épuisement commençait à la gagner maintenant que son corps subissait le contrecoup de la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée dans la ruelle.

-« En attendant, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je vais réaffecter un agent à ta… protection. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cela arrive à nouveau », dit fermement Weller. Trop fatiguée pour lutter ou même protester, la blonde hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Jane entra suivie de Borden, chacun porteur de trois gobelets. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit pour tendre son chocolat à son amie qui la remercia d'un sourire, puis se tourna légèrement pour remettre un gobelet de café à Kurt, gardant le dernier pour elle-même. Pendant ce temps, Borden remettait lui aussi deux gobelets à Tasha et Reade, tout en observant Jane discuter avec sa petite amie.

-« Les médecins disent que je vais rester en observation ici pour la nuit », expliqua Patterson en réponse à la question posée par Jane. « Avec les coups, ils craignent un traumatisme crânien et préfèrent me garder sous surveillance pendant 24 heures ».

-« Je vais rester avec toi », déclara immédiatement la brune.

-« C'est gentil, mais toi aussi tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu dormiras certainement mieux dans un vrai lit et… ».

-« Et rien du tout », la coupa Jane avec détermination. « Tu es restée avec moi à l'hôpital quand j'en avais besoin… alors je ne partirais d'ici que quand tu en sortiras » ! Son obstination fit légèrement sourire les autres occupants, avant que Borden n'entraine les agents à l'extérieur, pendant que les deux amies entamaient une discussion sur le nom à donner au chat de Jane.

-« J'imagine que Patterson vous a dit qui était réellement son agresseur » ? Demanda-t-il à Kurt.

-« Oui… Nas s'est rendue sur place pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. D'après elle, les deux morts sont encore une fois des criminels avec un casier chargé, sûrement embauchés exprès pour l'occasion... ».

-« Je vois… Une idée de qui l'a secouru » ?

-« Pas pour le moment, mais nous continuerons à chercher », répondit Kurt se doutant que Patterson n'avait pas dû mentionner Roman à son petit-ami. « En attendant je vais la replacer sous protection discrète… au cas où ».

-« Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point que je voulais aborder. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de dire à Jane ce qu'il s'est réellement passé » ? Demanda Borden en regardant tour à tour les agents.

-« Non… Nous ne pensons pas qu'elle soit prête pour ça », répondit honnêtement Reade.

-« Et vous avez raison. J'ai pu discuter un petit peu avec elle et elle semble toujours se sentir coupable… De quoi exactement, je ne sais pas, mais inutile d'en rajouter ».

-« Mais… Jane va mieux non » ? Demanda Tasha avec inquiétude.

-« Oui et non. Elle semble avoir accepté un certain nombre de choses, mais en creusant un peu, j'ai finis par apprendre que depuis que vous avez découvert ses cahiers, elle ne dessine et n'écrit plus dedans », expliqua le médecin d'un ton préoccupé.

-« Elle a peur que quelqu'un se serve des informations contenues dedans contre elle », comprit Kurt en soupirant.

-« Exact. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre intention lorsque vous avez regardé ce qu'ils contenaient pour essayer de l'aider, mais vous devez la convaincre que vous ne le ferez plus. Jane est quelqu'un de secret qui ne se confie pas facilement, et avec ce qu'elle a traversé ses problèmes de confiance ne se sont pas arrangés. Les cahiers étaient le moyen le plus simple que j'avais trouvé pour lui permettre d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressent. Si elle ne se confie à personne et ne dessine plus ou n'écrit plus, j'ai peur qu'elle régresse en accumulant à nouveau des émotions négatives».

-« Ne vous en faites pas Doc, je lui parlerais. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle aille mieux », promit gravement Kurt. Tous les quatre se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte vitrée pour regarder Jane, qui contemplait Patterson maintenant endormie.

Inconsciente de leurs regards, la brune crispa les mâchoires en observant les blessures de son amie. Elle sentait que l'équipe lui cachait quelques choses à propos de l'agression, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Ensuite… peu importait qui avait fait ça, elle allait retrouver la personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie, et le lui faire payer… Même si elle devait se faufiler à nouveau sur le terrain dans le dos de l'équipe pour ça.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 24_

26/04/2017


	25. Chap 25 - Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Donc, pour se remettre de ces émotions, voici le chapitre 25, pour avoir un peu de Jeller à se mettre sous la dent ^^.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, MommyVal et Guest pour vos reviews.

 **Guest** : Oui, malheureusement comme je l'avais dit il y a quelques temps, à l'heure actuelle je ne peux pas faire plus d'un chapitre par semaine. En fait, je vais même tellement être occupé au mois de mai avec le boulot, que je ne suis même pas encore sûr de pouvoir publier les quatre chapitres du mois. En juin cela devrais aller mieux et j'espère pouvoir passer à deux chapitres par semaine.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Sauvée des hommes de Keaton par Roman, qui a décidé de traquer lui-même l'homme de la CIA pour l'empêcher de nuire à sa sœur, Patterson se retrouve à l'hôpital. Apprenant qu'elle a renvoyé son escorte un peu plus tôt en faisant croire que l'ordre venait de Weller, ses amis ne sont pas très contents d'elle. La plus affectée est sans doute Jane, qui sent que l'équipe lui cache quelque chose à propos de l'agression. Inquiète de ce qui est arrivé, elle décide rester avec Patterson jusqu'à ce que celle-ci aille mieux.

….

 **Chapitre 25 – Que vais-je faire de toi ?**

….

 _Hôpital, chambre de Patterson_

Fidèle à sa promesse, Jane avait passé la nuit avec Patterson, en dépit de l'opposition des médecins qui voulaient laisser l'agent se reposer. L'air buté de Jane, et ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus orageux à mesure que l'on prétendait l'empêcher de rester auprès de son amie avaient finis par pousser Kurt à intervenir. Jouant la carte du puissant agent fédéral, il avait affirmé que la blonde avait besoin de rester sous protection. À contrecœur, les médecins avaient cédés, même si personne dans l'équipe n'avait fait remarquer que Jane n'était là que pour le soutien et que les agents Monroe et Calligan devant la porte avaient en fait pour mission de veiller sur elle. Mais tant que les deux jeunes femmes restaient dans la même pièce, cela permettait d'assurer leur protection en même temps, et d'éviter que trop de monde ne se pose des questions.

De façon surprenante, le bruit de la conversation animée devant la porte de la chambre n'avait même pas réveillé Patterson. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Jane avait conclu que ce devait être un signe de sa grande fatigue… Et probablement aussi un effet des antidouleurs… La plupart des blessures de son amie étaient moins graves que les siennes, mais elle savait qu'un traumatisme crânien pouvait toujours entrainer des complications. Elle avait donc attendu patiemment, mais avec une pointe d'angoisse, toute la nuit en lui tenant la main, surveillant attentivement chaque infirmière ou médecin qui était entré pour vérifier régulièrement ses constantes vitales et la réveiller à intervalle régulier. Signe de son grand épuisement, la blonde s'était ensuite rendormie en quelques secondes à chaque fois.

Après de longues tractations, Zapata et Reade étaient rentrés chez eux, alors que Borden avait pris le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit. Kurt pour sa part avait finalement décidé de rester lui aussi sur place, officiellement pour veiller sur Patterson et relayer les premières informations de l'enquête. Bien sûr, le reste de son équipe se doutait qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser Jane hors de sa vue, craignant que le traumatisme de l'agression de Patterson ne réveille ses propres mauvais souvenirs. Même si il ne le montrait pas, Weller était également inquiet du changement intervenu chez Jane après leur arrivée à l'hôpital. C'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas dormit de la nuit, alternant entre rester dans la chambre, discuter avec les agents en faction, et les allers-retours à la cafétéria pour faire le plein de caféine. À son grand désarroi, Jane avait longtemps refusé elle aussi de dormir, et semblait s'être murée dans une sorte de contemplation silencieuse, ne s'animant que pour surveiller avec méfiance qui entrait et sortait.

Encore un signe, s'il en fallait, que les évènements de la nuit l'avaient profondément marqué. Elle n'avait pas l'air de croire complétement à l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparée pour elle, ce qui était gênant mais pas inattendu. Après tout, Jane était naturellement vive d'esprit, et elle travaillait avec eux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir reconnaitre une histoire incomplète. Il espérait toutefois qu'ils parviendraient à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle ne creuse pas trop la question. Qui savait comment elle réagirait en apprenant que Keaton avait tenu sa promesse ?

Mais c'était surtout la petite lueur qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait Patterson qui l'avait inquiétée. Depuis son retour parmi eux, après que Keaton l'eut enlevée et torturée à nouveau, elle dissimulait moins ses émotions, même si elle essayait encore régulièrement de leur faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Ils travaillaient durs pour essayer de lui faire arrêter ce mécanisme défensif qui ne servait qu'à masquer sa douleur, mais elle restait fidèle à elle-même, trop têtue pour son propre bien. Pourtant, il était évident que sa dernière captivité aux mains du sadique agent de la CIA l'avait beaucoup plus secouée que la première. L'agression de Patterson avait à nouveau changé les choses, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la brune avait semblé vraiment déterminée et en colère… Étant donné que le lien entre Patterson et elle était très fort, puisque la jeune blonde avait été la seule à traiter Jane correctement alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos, sa colère n'était pas illogique, mais tout de même inquiétante.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que cette colère était dirigée contre ceux qui avaient fait ça à son amie. Mais avec un froncement de sourcils, Kurt envisagea la possibilité qu'elle soit aussi en colère contre elle-même, se blâmant en quelque sorte pour ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Patterson. Même sans savoir que Keaton était derrière tout ça, l'évènement pouvait suffisamment la marquer pour qu'elle réagisse de façon excessive. Avec un petit soupir, le directeur adjoint du FBI comprit qu'il allait devoir garder un œil encore plus attentif sur elle, de crainte qu'elle ne tente quelque chose de stupide alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise.

Remarquant qu'elle s'était enfin endormie malgré tout, roulée en boule dans son fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Kurt s'autorisa un petit sourire tranquille en constatant que Jane avait cependant placé sa chaise de manière à être juste à côté de Patterson, et à pouvoir continuer de lui tenir la main. Installée de trois-quarts dans le fauteuil, sa tête reposait sur le dossier, une position qui n'était certes pas aussi confortable qu'un lit, mais qui devrait au moins lui éviter quelques courbatures au réveil constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Patterson, le corps et le visage meurtri, allongée sur son lit, semblant plus pâle qu'à son habitude. À côté d'elle, Borden avait succombé aux appels de Morphée quelques heures plus tôt, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que son sommeil ne devait pas être des plus calmes. Étant donné ce qui était arrivé à sa petite-amie, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. L'homme était un civil, et savoir qu'un agent de la CIA avait attaqué sa compagne pour faire passer un message à l'une de ses patientes traumatisée ne devait pas être facile à encaisser.

Fort heureusement, toujours compréhensif, le médecin ne blâmait pas Jane pour ce qui était arrivé, une réaction humaine qui aurait pu être compréhensible vu les circonstances. Reportant son attention sur Patterson, Kurt se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait probablement garder aussi un œil sur son agent. Bien sûr, il était en colère contre elle pour avoir usurpé son autorité et renvoyé son escorte, mais tout comme dans le cas de Jane, considérant ce qui était arrivé ensuite, elle avait suffisamment été punie pour son erreur. Avec amusement, il se demanda si Jane avait assez reprit confiance en elle pour infliger une punition à son amie pour la frayeur qu'elle lui avait causée. Ce serait quelque chose à surveiller dans les jours à venir, et une autre façon de mesurer les progrès de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, une fois que Patterson irait un peu mieux, nul doute que Tasha aurait une explication avec elle à propos de son erreur. Elle proposerait très probablement à Jane de faire alliance avec elle, ce qui constituerait un intéressant retournement de situation par rapport à leur dynamique habituelle, et contribuerait peut-être encore à renforcer les liens entre elles.

Ses yeux furent soudain attirés par un petit frisson du côté de la brune tatouée. Se demandant si elle avait froid, il hésita à venir près d'elle, avant de voir ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières. Puis la jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement, et il comprit qu'elle devait faire un nouveau cauchemar. Approchant rapidement, il hésita au dernier moment à la réveiller. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas la laisser souffrir de ses mauvais rêves, mais en même temps Jane venait juste de s'endormir, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos, quoi qu'elle en dise. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que son agitation n'avait pas encore réveillée Patterson ni Borden, et Weller décida d'adopter une technique moins pénible qu'un réveil brutal. S'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Jane, il se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-« Chut Jane, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar je suis là ». La brune poussa un nouveau petit gémissement, et il tendit la main pour effleurer ses cheveux, un geste dont il avait constaté l'efficacité pour avoir fréquemment vu Patterson l'employer ces derniers temps.

-« Tout va bien Jane, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ». Que ce soit grâce à ses mots ou à son contact, la brune s'apaisa légèrement, avant de se déplacer dans son sommeil pour poser la tête contre son torse. Un peu surpris, Kurt se figea, craignant qu'un mouvement ne la réveille, mais la jeune femme sembla au contraire se calmer un peu plus. Écoutant avec une certaine fascination sa respiration se faire plus régulière, l'agent cessa de caresser les cheveux de la brune pour passer doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

Après avoir vaguement entendu le son lointain de la voix de Kurt dans un demi-sommeil, le cerveau de Jane se tranquillisa et le cauchemar dans lequel Keaton s'attaquait à sa meilleure amie s'éloigna. Se sentant d'un coup beaucoup plus à l'aise et en sécurité, la brune se pelotonna sans ouvrir les yeux contre la source de la réconfortante chaleur qu'elle percevait près d'elle. Elle se laissa dériver ensuite dans un nouveau cycle de sommeil, au contenu cette fois-ci beaucoup plus agréable. Vaincu lui aussi par la fatigue, Weller ferma à son tour les paupières presque malgré lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit après ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques minutes, il croisa le regard joyeux de Patterson, qui lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui la faisait réagir ainsi, avant de sentir Jane se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Rougissant légèrement, Weller essaya de jeter un regard noir à la jeune blonde pour la dissuader de faire un commentaire, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.

-« Tu as de la chance que mon téléphone soit hors d'atteinte, murmura-t-elle, cela aurait fait une très jolie photo ».

-« Quel chance pour moi, les paparazzis sont interdits à l'hôpital », la nargua Kurt à voix basse, pas mécontent qu'elle ne puisse pas se venger de la photo qu'il avait pris d'elle et Jane en obtenant sa propre photo compromettante à montrer à toutes leurs connaissances communes. Patterson se mit doucement à rire, avant de grimacer de douleur lorsque le mouvement réveilla ses multiples contusions.

-« Doucement », la gronda gentiment Kurt en la voyant essayer de bouger. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens » ?

-« Comme si un camion m'était passé dessus… plusieurs fois », grommela l'agent en arrêtant de bouger pour reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. « Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait », soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion en regardant vers Jane.

-« Faire quoi » ?

-« Être aussi… active que ça après… ce qui lui est arrivé… Mes blessures sont beaucoup moins graves que les siennes, et la seule envie que j'ai à l'heure actuelle c'est de me rouler en boule devant ma télévision et de ne plus bouger… ».

-« Jane a… une résistance à la douleur plus grande que n'importe qui que je connais», commenta sombrement Kurt à mi-voix, avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse en se posant sur la brune endormie contre lui. Il résista à l'envie de caresser sa joue qui avait l'air si douce, maintenant que Patterson était réveillée et pouvait le voir. Depuis quelques jours, il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de résister au contact de Jane et c'était… perturbant. Pas dans un sens négatif, la jeune femme comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux pour ça, mais il avait du mal à s'adapter au fait qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui. Le fait d'avoir failli la perdre à nouveau lorsque elle et Nas étaient tombées par erreur sur une planque active de Sandstorm l'avait bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se doutait que l'équipe s'en était rendue compte, après tout, sa manière d'exiger que Jane vienne vivre avec lui tant qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité chez elle n'était absolument pas subtile. Mais en dehors de quelques regards moqueurs de Patterson et Tasha, personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le sujet. Enfin, si l'on exceptait la tentative, là encore pas très subtile, de Tasha de faire dormir Jane en nuisette bien sûr…

-« Elle est aussi beaucoup trop têtue pour son propre bien », ajouta Patterson en regardant d'un air attendrit la manière dont il gardait Jane contre lui.

-« Et elle n'est pas la seule », rétorqua Weller en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. La blonde baissa honteusement les yeux à la réprimande implicite.

-« Pour paraphraser Jane… je sais que ce que j'ai fait était stupide mais… ».

-« Je ne t'en veux pas », soupira Kurt. « Enfin si », ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion, « mais plus parce que nous avons eu peur pour toi qu'à cause de l'acte en lui-même. Cependant, si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je m'assurerais que tu ne touches à rien de numérique au bureau pendant une semaine complète ».

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça » ! Protesta Patterson en élevant un peu la voix malgré elle et en le regardant d'un air horrifié. Presque toute sa vie impliquait son ordinateur ou sa tablette, que ce soit pour le travail, pour faire des jeux de logiques ou même regarder la météo. Si on la privait de ses jouets…

-« Tu veux parier » ? Répondit du tact-au-tac son patron en lui jetant un regard narquois.

-« Je serais sage », grommela la blonde en s'installant plus confortablement avec un air vexé.

-« Je n'en doute pas… Parce qu'à mon avis, Jane et Tasha ne se priveront pas de s'en assurer lorsque tu iras mieux… ».

-« Comment… Comment réagit Jane » ? Demanda doucement Patterson en regardant son amie toujours blottie contre Weller, et semblant dormir d'un air apaisé.

-« Effrayée, préoccupée… un peu en colère aussi. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas avec ton agression, et je pense qu'elle s'en veut un peu ».

-« De quoi ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si… s'il a fait ce qu'il a fait », protesta la jeune femme à mi-voix en essayant de ne pas réveiller Jane.

-« Même sans connaître l'identité de ton assaillant, je pense qu'elle s'en veut juste de ne pas avoir pu te protéger »

-« C'est ridicule je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule… du moins je le pensais en tout cas », termina la jeune femme dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils. Le geste tira douloureusement sur les points de son arcade, un nouveau rappel de ce que sa trop grande confiance en elle lui avait coûté. Avec un petit frisson, la jeune femme réalisa enfin que cela aurait pu être bien pire sans l'intervention de Roman… Et elle ne pouvait même pas dire à Jane que son frère n'était pas aussi insensible qu'ils l'avaient d'abord cru en apprenant qu'il avait forcé le barrage de police. Évidemment, un seul acte ne pouvait pas absoudre les crimes qu'il avait commis au nom de Sandstorm, que ce soit le meurtre des policiers, celui de Jeffrey Kantor, et toutes les autres morts qu'il avait pu causer. Mais plus elle le voyait agir, et plus elle se demandait si Jane n'avait pas raison en supposant que leur mère lui avait lavé le cerveau. Après tout, l'éducation jouait un rôle fondamental dans le développement d'un enfant, et entre l'orphelinat et Shepherd, le frère et la sœur n'avaient dû connaitre que la violence en grandissant. Pourtant, Jane avait malgré tout su où se situait la limite morale quand, avant même que sa mémoire ne soit effacée, elle avait tenté de freiner les sinistres projets de leur mère.

Toutefois, même si elle était personnellement convaincue que la plupart des gens méritaient une deuxième chance, Patterson savait que ce serait compliqué pour Roman. À moins qu'il ne les aide à abattre Sandstorm, auquel cas il pourrait peut-être négocier une amnistie pour ses crimes passés… Depuis qu'ils avaient appris le rôle exact du frère de Jane au sein de l'organisation, et qu'il s'était révélé le seul à pouvoir la protéger durant son infiltration, son cas divisait l'équipe. Personne n'avait encore évoqué officiellement cette possibilité, du moins en présence de Jane. Leur amie espérait si fort que son frère pourrait bénéficier de la même seconde chance qu'elle, sans l'effacement de mémoire, qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Patterson savait que Nas serait sans problème prête à offrir un accord à Roman si cela lui permettait d'abattre Sandstorm. À l'inverse, le toujours droit Reade s'y opposerait, arguant que ses crimes étaient trop graves pour être simplement effacés. Tasha serait plus partagée, tout comme Kurt, en raison de leurs liens avec Jane. Mais en dernier ressort, il reviendrait à un procureur fédéral de valider cette action, et rien n'était gagné sur ce plan là non plus. Surtout si on leur affectait Weitz… Ce type n'était qu'un salopard d'arriviste, qui sous prétexte de faire respecter la loi menait ses croisades personnelles pour faire avancer sa carrière. Elle n'avait pas oublié son acharnement contre Mayfair lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté… incapable de voir que les preuves étaient fabriquées, trop heureux d'accrocher un gros poisson à son tableau de chasse.

Kurt observa la jeune analyste informatique se perdre dans ses pensées, remarquant là encore une similitude avec Jane après son retour de l'enfer. Fort heureusement, un peu moins têtue que la brune, Patterson pourrait bénéficier du soutien à domicile de son petit-ami pour traverser cette épreuve. D'un coup, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui.

-« Est-ce que… tu penses que Jane va faire quelque chose de stupide » ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant pensivement son supérieur puis la brune endormie contre lui, ayant déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

-« Comme se lancer à la poursuite de celui qui t'a fait ça, sans même savoir de qui il s'agit ? Cela lui ressemblerait bien… », soupira légèrement Kurt en se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre pour en chasser la fatigue. Patterson ne put retenir un petit sourire devant sa mine dépitée, avant de regarder à nouveau vers Jane en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Peut-être qu'en la surveillant bien… ».

-« Surveillée ou pas, si elle retente encore d'aller sur le terrain sans y être prête, je l'attache », marmonna Kurt en jetant un regard mi- frustré mi- attendri à Jane, faisant à nouveau sourire Patterson. Presque comme si elle avait perçu que l'on parlait d'elle dans son sommeil, la brune tatouée commença à s'agiter. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit mollement les yeux en baillant, puis les referma en poussant un petit soupir satisfait, resserrant son bras gauche sur la source de chaleur contre laquelle elle était blottie. Un petit gloussement la tira de sa bulle de bonheur, et Jane ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, croisant le regard attendrit et amusé de Patterson. Sentant bouger la surface sur laquelle était posée sa tête, elle se redressa, et rougit en constatant qu'elle avait dormit blottie contre Kurt.

-« Je crois que c'est inutile de te demander si ton oreiller était confortable », la nargua gentiment la blonde. Tournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Kurt, Jane devint d'un coup très consciente du bras négligemment passé autour de ses épaules et reposant contre son côté gauche, alors que le sien reposait sur la taille de l'agent du FBI, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

-« Eh bien… Il était bien chaud… mais il a l'air d'avoir les mains un peu baladeuses », répondit-elle finalement, voulant faire réagir Kurt pour essayer de le faire se sentir aussi embarrassé qu'elle même se sentait à cet instant.

-« Tu as entendu patron ? Il parait que tu tiens chaud », gloussa à nouveau Patterson, ravie de voir Jane d'humeur plus joyeuse après les évènements de la veille, et s'abstenant sagement de faire allusion à la dernière partie de sa phrase, voulant voir comment Weller allait réagir.

-« Eh bien, je suis toujours content de pouvoir être utile », répondit très sérieusement Kurt, ignorant ostensiblement la petite pique de Jane mais préparant déjà sa riposte. Il était très heureux qu'elle se sente assez en confiance pour faire ce genre de réflexion, surtout qu'après leurs baisers et câlins récents il savait pertinemment que son contact ne la gênait pas du tout. Mais hors de question de lui laisser le dernier mot pour autant !

D'un geste très naturel, il fit ensuite glisser sa main de l'épaule de la brune vers son cou, son pouce frôlant délicatement le tatouage en forme de derricks sur sa nuque. La sensation manqua de la faire sursauter, et Jane jeta un regard nerveux vers son amie qui était maintenant tournée pour essayer de saisir son téléphone portable sur la table à côté de son lit. Un nouveau mouvement du pouce de Kurt sur son tatouage faillit bien la faire gémir de plaisir, alors qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur naissait et croissait dans son ventre. Personne n'avait jamais fait naître ce genre de sensation en elle, même pas Oscar. Elle leva les yeux d'un air incertain pour croiser le regard de Kurt, qui faisait toujours mine de regarder vers Patterson comme si de rien n'était. Sa bouche se contracta néanmoins légèrement lorsqu'il retint un sourire en sentant Jane frissonner et faire un effort pour ne pas gémir et attirer l'attention de Patterson, suite à un nouvel effleurement de son tatouage. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que la jeune femme soit si sensible, et il trouvait ses réactions très amusantes.

De son côté, la brune était un peu perdue. Kurt n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre avec elle avant, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était… intime… déloyal… mais en même temps… absolument pas désagréable, et elle ne parvenait pas à décider de la conduite à tenir. Un nouveau regard vers l'agent lui appris qu'il se retenait maintenant difficilement de sourire, sachant qu'il la rendait folle. Son esprit compétitif la poussait à refuser de s'avouer vaincue et à chercher une parade, mais la douceur du geste la piégeait dans un cercle sans fin. Elle savait que s'il continuait elle allait craquer et finir par manifester bruyamment ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, ce qui serait fort embrassant devant Borden et Patterson. Mais dans le même temps, c'était tellement agréable qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête... Être blottie contre lui se sentait tellement… naturel… qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en bouger.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Kurt mit fin de lui-même à la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir en retirant sa main lorsque Patterson se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

-« Jane, tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-elle mi- amusée mi- intriguée en voyant le visage rougit de son amie.

-« Oui oui, il fait juste un peu chaud », marmonna la jeune femme. Devant son air gêné, Patterson sourit en devinant que son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, pour se retourner vers son petit-ami qui s'agitait, manifestement en train de se réveiller. Jane laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, sachant que si Tasha avait été présente elle ne s'en serait pas sortie aussi facilement.

-« Je gagne », souffla d'un coup Kurt à son oreille après s'être penché vers elle, la faisant frissonner à nouveau à cause de leur proximité. L'agent se leva ensuite lentement pour s'étirer, la laissant sur son fauteuil à regretter la chaleur qui l'enveloppait quelques instants auparavant. Devant son air très satisfait de lui-même, Jane arbora une petite moue vexée, avant de cesser en voyant Borden ouvrir les yeux. Pendant que la conversation s'orientait vers Patterson alors que son petit-ami prenait de ses nouvelles, Jane réfléchissait déjà à comment reprendre l'avantage. Hors de question de laisser Kurt gagner aussi facilement… Ses pensées distraites du moment présent, elle mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait.

-« Jane… est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda Borden à nouveau alors que les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda la brune en clignant des paupières. Elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils inquiet de Kurt en la voyant d'un coup aussi pensive. Il se demandait sans doute si elle n'était pas en train de ressasser un nouveau mauvais souvenir. Sa préoccupation constante était réconfortante mais aussi parfois pesante, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il recommence à la materner.

-« Je vous demandais comment vous vous sentiez ce matin ».

-« Bien, pourquoi » ?

-« Pas de cauchemars ? Je sais que ce qui s'est passé hier était traumatisant pour tout le monde, pas seulement Patterson, et a pu réveiller de mauvais souvenir en vous ».

-« Je vais bien… C'est Patterson qui est blessée », répondit aussitôt défensivement la jeune femme, n'ayant manifestement pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Le médecin sembla sur le point d'insister, mais un regard de sa petite-amie le dissuada, avant que la blonde n'oriente la conversation vers un autre sujet, sachant que son amie n'aimait pas être brusquée. Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête, du moins… elle l'espérait.

-« Tasha passe chez toi te chercher des vêtements de rechange », intervint soudainement Kurt. « Je pense que les médecins vont vouloir te garder encore un peu, mais tu pourras nous rejoindre au bureau pour ta… déposition, en sortant ». Patterson hocha la tête en accord, alors que Jane plissait suspicieusement les yeux devant l'hésitation de Kurt. Pourquoi avait-il buté sur ce mot ? Est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose à propos de l'agression ? Remarquant son air soupçonneux, Kurt décida de très vite orienter ses pensées vers un autre sujet, avant qu'elle ne pose trop de questions auxquelles ils ne voulaient pas répondre.

-« Quant à nous, nous avons quelques courses à faire pour notre nouveau colocataire », dit-il en regardant Jane. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'avec l'agitation de la veille elle avait presque oublié son petit animal de compagnie.

-« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? Il a passé la nuit tout seul… » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, les chats sont des petites créatures très indépendantes. Du moment que vous revenez avec de quoi le nourrir, il sera heureux comme un roi », la rassura son amie alors que Borden l'aidait à se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

-« Donc c'est un mâle » ? Demanda le médecin, qui avait été témoin de Jane repartant avec le chaton précieusement serré contre elle la veille, par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer et de se tourner vers Kurt, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas.

-« Oui », confirma Kurt en souriant. « J'ai vérifié hier soir. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile pour lui trouver un nom ». Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse, avant de se rembrunir et d'adopter un air pensif. Inquiet qu'elle puisse encore avoir trouvé quelque chose à se reprocher, Weller s'approcha rapidement, manquant le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre que Borden et Patterson ne regardaient pas vers eux.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet. Relevant les yeux vers lui, Jane sourit, un vrai sourire, pas les timides grimaces qu'elle faisait régulièrement pour leur faire croire qu'elle se sentait bien, et se pencha soudainement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu surpris, Kurt se laissa tout de même faire bien volontiers. Il adressa néanmoins un regard un peu perdu à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui. Pas que le geste le dérange, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Jane prendre ce genre d'initiative.

-« Je gagne », souffla la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons le laissant sur place. Son regard se portant presque malgré lui sur les fesses fermes de Jane moulées par son jean qui bougeaient délicieusement alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le directeur adjoint du FBI resta immobile un instant, son cœur battant à un rythme élevé. Son cerveau redémarrant enfin, il se lança rapidement à sa poursuite, passant entre les agents Monroe et Calligan. Comprenant que Jane venait de se venger du petit tour qu'il lui avait joué plus tôt, il mourrait d'envi de riposter, mais ne pouvait rien faire devant ses agents. Et le regard triomphant que la brune lui lança lui montra qu'elle en était bien consciente.

Ce changement d'attitude ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Depuis quelques jours, Jane semblait avoir repris un peu de confiance en elle, et il en était ravi. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte, Allie l'ayant pris à part la veille, juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

..…

 _Flashback_

 _Pendant que Jane faisait admirer son nouveau compagnon à ses amies, Allie tira Kurt par le bras pour qu'il reste dans la cuisine avec elle._

 _-« J'ai cru comprendre que tes relations avec GI-Jane s'amélioraient ». Weller cligna des yeux devant le surnom avant de demander d'où il venait._

 _-« Tasha appelle Jane comme ça. Je pense que c'est à la fois pour ses supers-pouvoirs de combattante et pour son entêtement à essayer de faire face seule à toutes les situations »._

 _-« J'imagine que c'est approprié », dit Kurt après quelques instants de réflexion._

 _-« Je trouve aussi. Maintenant répond à ma question »._

 _-« C'était une question » ? Fit mine de s'étonner Weller, s'attirant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ex petite-amie. « D'accord, d'accord », ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Oui nos relations s'améliorent »._

 _-« À quel point » ?_

 _-« Comment ça à quel point ? Que veux-tu savoir au juste » ? Demanda l'agent du FBI perplexe._

 _-« Kurt », soupira Allie. « Je sais comment tu es… Jane nous a dit que vous vous êtes… rapprochés »._

 _-« Et en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose » ? Demanda défensivement Weller._

 _-« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mauvais. Juste que… Jane est vulnérable en ce moment…Tu la rends vulnérable »._

 _-« Quoi » ?! S'étonna Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, mais l'US Marshal ne le laissa pas finir._

 _-« Je ne dis pas que c'est volontaire, mais réfléchit… Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé récemment, Jane ne veut qu'une chose, c'est que vous l'acceptiez… que TU l'acceptes malgré ses erreurs. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu lui donnes de faux espoir en te rapprochant d'elle pendant qu'elle ne va pas bien, pour prendre la fuite dès que les choses deviendront sérieuses »._

 _-« Écoute », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage. « Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le… partenaire idéal et que… je n'ai pas réagi de la meilleure des façons quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse mais… »._

 _-« Ce n'est pas à propos de nous Kurt. Maintenant je sais que tu avais beaucoup de choses à digérer à l'époque. Mais Jane… bon sang ouvre les yeux, c'est évident que cette fille a toujours des sentiments pour toi, même après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Ce que je te demande, c'est juste d'être attentif et d'être sûr de ta décision. Tu as vu combien son estime d'elle-même est faible en ce moment. Même si elle veut faire croire le contraire, Jane n'est pas invulnérable, surtout quand il est question de sentiments. Elle n'a pas d'expérience à laquelle se référer dans ce domaine, tout est nouveau pour elle. Si tu lui fais miroiter une relation pour la rejeter ensuite parce que tu auras peur de t'engager… cela pourrait la détruire ». Kurt regarda un moment la future mère face à lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Jusqu'ici, il avait volontairement évité de trop songer à ces détails, se contentant d'aider Jane du mieux qu'il pouvait_. _Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour elle avaient évolués depuis son retour, et depuis qu'il avait enfin mesuré tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais Allie venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Même si il voulait se convaincre que Jane allait mieux, ses progrès restaient fragiles, et il devait faire attention de ne pas tout gâcher. Peu importait à quel point il voulait aller plus loin, c'était à Jane de dire si elle était prête pour ça ou non._

 _-« Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas lui montrer d'affection, Dieu sait que la pauvre en a besoin pour être convaincue que nous tenons à elle. Je dis juste que puisque tu as plus d'expérience qu'elle dans les relations humaines, c'est à toi de faire attention à ne pas brûler les étapes »._

 _Fin du flashback_

…..

Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses et risquer une escalade de taquineries qui pourrait les conduire à quelques choses qu'ils pourraient regretter tous les deux, Kurt décida finalement de laisser cette petite victoire à Jane, s'amusant des regards triomphants qu'elle lui jetait. Cette réaction presque enfantine ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il la trouvait adorable. Après tout, c'était bon pour son moral, et ils pouvaient avancer à leur propre rythme. Et si le fait que Jane passe presque tout son temps libre chez lui amenait quelque chose de plus entre eux… ils auraient le temps d'aviser et de se mettre d'accord, afin de déterminer jusqu'où chacun était prêt à aller. Grimpant sur le siège conducteur, il mit le contact et se dirigea vers une animalerie proche de chez lui afin de procéder à quelques achats pour le fauve miniature.

…..

 _Quatre jours plus tard, bureau du FBI_

Dès qu'elle avait pu, Patterson était sortie de l'hôpital pour revenir au bureau. Borden avait protesté, ainsi que l'équipe, l'exhortant à se reposer. Finalement, ce fut de manière presque ironique Jane qui avait réussi à la faire céder. Arguant du fait que lorsqu'elle avait été blessée, elle avait été presque confinée de force chez elle, la brune avait pratiquement trainé Patterson à son appartement. Là, toujours sous la surveillance discrète de quelques agents à l'extérieur, elle avait passé du temps avec son amie, discutant de tout et de rien, ou s'initiant aux jeux vidéo et aux jeux de société auxquels la blonde semblait être curieusement accro, souvent en compagnie de Tasha. Difficile de dire si cela avait permis de renforcer encore les liens entre elles, ou si Jane était devenue simplement plus déterminée à aller mieux pour les protéger, mais depuis cet instant, elle était redevenue presque aussi proche d'eux qu'avant. Bien sûr ils se doutaient qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et elles ne les avaient pas confrontés depuis un moment à leur responsabilité dans les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis, mais elle se crispait nettement moins lorsqu'elle devait leur donner son avis sur quelque chose. C'était un petit progrès, mais un progrès tout de même, qui permettait de plus de ne pas la faire se sentir exclue des prises de décisions comme ils avaient pu le faire après qu'ils l'aient ramené de force du New jersey.

De son côté, Kurt avait décidé d'adopter une approche ouverte mais prudente avec Jane, lui laissant l'initiative pour qu'elle avance à son rythme. Depuis leur baiser à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin, même si il était resté inflexible sur le fait que Jane dorme avec lui la nuit. À vrai dire, la brune n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance à ce sujet non plus. Détail amusant, même si ils s'endormaient chacun de leur côté, Jane se réveillait invariablement blottie contre lui le matin. Après quelques débuts maladroits, ils s'étaient tous les deux habitués à cette situation, avec une conséquence très positive : Jane n'avait pas refait le moindre cauchemar durant ces derniers jours.

Elle semblait également faire un effort pour manger, mais dans ce dernier cas, Weller sentait que quelque chose clochait. Relevant le nez du dossier qu'il étudiait, il remarqua que Jane n'était plus à son bureau. Fronça les sourcils, il se leva pour se rendre dans l'open-space et se diriger vers Tasha, qui grommelait en triant ses rapports en retard.

-« Où est Jane » ?

-« Derrière moi… », commença la jeune femme en pivotant, avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de la brune. « Pas encore… », gémit-elle en constatant que Jane avait disparu une nouvelle fois. Avisant Reade qui s'approchait après avoir récupéré un encas au distributeur, Kurt répéta sa question.

-« Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avec Patterson, elles parlaient de manger quelque chose ».

-« C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, elle semble avoir beaucoup plus d'appétit ces derniers temps », commenta Zapata.

-« Eh bien à force de lui répéter qu'elle devait manger correctement pour bien guérir, peut-être qu'elle a finalement intégré l'idée », dit Reade.

-« Attendez… Et si… elle avait décidé de ne manger davantage que pour être en forme et retourner sur le terrain… », marmonna Tasha en les regardant. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, ce serait quelque chose que Jane était tout à fait capable de faire, cacher ses faiblesses pour avoir une chance de retourner là où elle pensait être utile. Une conversation les fit brusquement se retourner.

-« Je te dis, cette fille est impressionnante…Dans son état jamais je ne… ». L'agent Sanders n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que la Latina lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-« Où est Jane » ?! Avisant le regard déterminé de son coéquipier, et plus encore du directeur adjoint juste derrière elle, l'agent junior déglutit difficilement, tandis que son collègue l'abandonnait lâchement.

-« Au gymnase, elle… ». Une fois encore, il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Kurt était déjà partit à grandes enjambées. Entrant brusquement dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Jane, qui assenait de petits coups au mannequin d'exercice avec son poing droit, même si la grimace qui apparaissait de temps en temps sur son visage montrait l'effet que le mouvement avait sur ses côtes.

-« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues » ? Gronda Weller, la faisant sursauter.

-« Je m'entraine », répondit finalement la brune en le regardant un peu nerveusement.

-« Tu n'es pas encore guérie, tu devrais… ».

-« Je vais bien » ! Protesta la jeune femme vexée par cette remise en cause. « Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile » !

-« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis seulement que tu n'as pas besoin de te pousser autant, tu pourrais aggraver tes blessures ».

-« Tu es irrationnel », lui reprocha Jane en se retournant avec l'intention évidente de recommencer à frapper le mannequin.

-« Et toi trop têtue », gronda Kurt en venant se placer entre elle et sa cible.

-« Je vais mieux » !

-« Pas assez pour ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire souffrir inutilement, tu pourras t'entrainer quand ton corps sera vraiment prêt à l'effort », essaya de la raisonner Kurt. Il pouvait comprendre que le fait de retrouver un peu ses capacités lui tienne à cœur, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se blesse en se laissant emporter par ses émotions. Et malheureusement, dans ce cas précis, elle semblait être redevenue aussi combative qu'avant. Peut-être que c'était l'une de ces sautes d'humeur contre lesquelles Borden les avait mis en garde…

-« Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que mon corps peu supporter », marmonna Jane d'un air décidé.

-« Tant mieux pour toi, mais je ne te laisserais pas continuer à frapper ce mannequin et à te faire du mal comme ça », répondit Kurt fermement.

-« Oh vraiment, et comment vas-tu m'en empêcher » ? Le défia Jane en croisant les bras. Kurt hésita un instant en croisant ses yeux verts déterminés, avant de s'approcher.

-« Je veux juste que tu prennes le temps qu'il faut», dit-il en tendant la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Surprise par le geste affectueux, Jane se figea, puis se sentit d'un coup décoller. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Kurt venait rapidement de se pencher, et avait habilement passé un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever, son autre bras se plaçant sous ses épaules pour la porter de manière à éviter au maximum les douleurs dans ses côtes.

-« Pose-moi par terre » ! Exigea-t-elle après un petit moment de stupeur devant son action inattendue alors qu'il la portait sans difficulté dans les couloirs, se moquant de savoir s'ils allaient croiser des agents ou non. Renonçant à se débattre en raison de ses côtes déjà douloureuses après son petit entrainement, même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait à Kurt, la brune pris son mal en patience. Entrant dans le laboratoire de Patterson, le directeur adjoint s'avança vers une chaise vide sous le regard amusé et étonné de Zapata et Reade, qui étaient venus voir si la blonde avait une idée de ce que Jane faisait. Kurt posa délicatement Jane sur la chaise avant de se redresser et de croiser les bras.

-« Plus d'entrainement jusqu'à ce que les médecins te donnent le feu vert, c'est un ordre ».

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de leur avis, je suis prête », riposta la brune en essayant de se relever, avant de grimacer de douleur. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus concentrée sur ses frappes, la douleur était plus difficile à ignorer.

-« Bon sang, mais quelle tête de mule », gronda Kurt en secouant la tête dépité. « Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant de t'être reposée et d'avoir pris quelques antidouleurs ».

-« Je bougerais si j'en ai envie. Que vas-tu faire ? M'attacher » ? Le défia Jane.

-« Si il le faut oui », répondit Kurt d'un ton ferme.

-« Tu n'oseras jamais », le défia Jane.

-« Oh oh », marmonna Reade partagé entre l'amusement de les voir se chamailler comme un vrai couple et la crainte de ce qui allait se passer. Borden avait dit que Jane testerait à nouveau leur réaction, et visiblement elle n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Kurt resta un moment sans rien dire, les mâchoires serrées puis mit la main dans sa poche. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Jane sentit avec étonnement le froid de l'acier se refermer sur son poignet, alors que Weller verrouillait la deuxième attache de ses menottes sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

-« Qu'est-ce que… Enlève-moi ça » ! Protesta la brune en le regardant furieusement et en tirant sur le lien.

-« Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée et que tu n'auras pas promis de te tenir tranquille », riposta Weller en croisant les bras, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder.

-« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici » ? Demanda Patterson avec stupeur en entrant, suivit de Nas. En quelques phrases courtes qui montraient à quel point il était agacé, Kurt expliqua la situation.

-« Oh », dit finalement Patterson. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère patron, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver à ces extrémités là… Et toi, miss tête de mule, je sais que tu veux prouver que tu es toujours capable de nous aider, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à te battre ». Les deux fautifs baissèrent légèrement les yeux lorsque la jeune femme les gronda comme des enfants qui venaient de faire une bêtise. Derrière elle, Tasha et Reade retenaient difficilement des ricanements amusés.

-« Et donc, tu as quelque chose pour nous » ? Demanda finalement la Latina pour sauver ses amis de leur embarras, même si elle s'amusait beaucoup de la situation maintenant que la pression était retombée. Ce fut Nas qui répondit.

-« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose mais… nous allons avoir besoin de Jane… sur le terrain », dit l'agent de la NSA en hésitant un peu compte tenu de la situation. Kurt la dévisagea comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avant de remarquer le regard triomphant que Jane lui lançait.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 25_

 _03/05/2017_


	26. Chap 26 - Retour sur le terrain

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, NoNaame et MarionNCISLove pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, une review fait toujours plaisir, mais je n'oblige personne à en poster, surtout quand les circonstances font que ce n'est pas possible. La famille c'est beaucoup plus important, j'espère que ta mère ira mieux très vite.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après avoir veillé sur Patterson à l'hôpital toute la nuit, Jane se réveille avec une nouvelle détermination. Se reprochant de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger son amie, la jeune femme reprend le chemin de l'entrainement malgré ses blessures. Lorsqu'il le découvre, Kurt n'est pas ravi, et le lui fait vivement savoir. Craignant de la voir se blesser à nouveau, il finit par attacher la jeune femme à une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de ne pas prendre de risques tant qu'elle n'est pas complétement guérie. Jane refuse, mais Patterson intervient pour calmer les esprits, juste avant que Nas ne dise qu'ils ont besoin de la brune sur le terrain.

….

 **Chapitre 26 – Retour sur le terrain**

….

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

Tout le monde s'arrêta net pour regarder l'agent de la NSA. Reade et Tasha la fixaient avec incrédulité, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. Kurt de son côté ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre du choc.

-« Qu'avez-vous dit » ? Gronda-t-il avec colère. À son crédit, Nas ne recula pas devant son regard noir, alors que Patterson se tortillait nerveusement à côté d'elle.

-« Écoute patron, je sais que tu es contre. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord non plus au début mais… », commença la blonde avant d'être interrompue par Weller.

-« Mais rien du tout ! Jane n'a pas encore récupéré complétement, tant qu'elle ne pourra pas se défendre en utilisant toutes ses capacités, nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » !

-« Je ne suis pas faible » ! Protesta farouchement Jane depuis sa chaise, vexée qu'il la considère comme un poids pour eux, en continuant à tirer sur ses menottes.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer… de leur expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

-« Agent Weller… considérant ce qui est arrivé… votre peur de la perdre est compréhensible. Mais elle vous pousse aussi à agir de manière irrationnelle. Nous savons que mettre fin à la conspiration de Shepherd sera dangereux, mais vous ne pouvez pas mettre Jane sous verre pour la protéger en permanence… Le danger existe pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est quelque chose avec lequel nous devons travailler au quotidien, et Jane était consciente des risques lorsqu'elle a accepté d'infiltrer Sandstorm », intervint Nas en le regardant avec un mélange de compassion et de résolution. Elle était très consciente du lien qui unissait l'agent à la jeune amnésique, elle avait même compté dessus pour s'assurer que la loyauté de Jane reste envers le FBI, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces sentiments entraver leur lutte contre Shepherd.

Le regard furieux de Weller se braqua à nouveau sur elle, alors que l'équipe se tortillait mal à l'aise. Les sentiments qu'il essayait de refréner étaient visibles pour tout le monde, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient libéré Jane des mains de Keaton, mais personne n'avait osé y faire référence aussi clairement et directement. Du moins, jusqu'ici…

-« C'est… les choses ne sont plus pareilles maintenant… Quand nous avons… repris Jane, nous étions trop en colère pour voir réellement ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Et Jane… Jane ne se souciait pas non plus suffisamment de ce que cela pourrait lui coûter. Si nous nous précipitons alors qu'elle n'est pas prête, nous pourrions lui faire encore plus de mal », gronda Kurt en serrant les poings à ce souvenir. Les autres agents du FBI baissèrent honteusement les yeux en se rappelant la manière froide et distante, voire cruelle, avec laquelle ils avaient agis envers Jane à cette époque. Même Patterson se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pris position avant, en s'élevant contre le traitement que l'équipe avait fait subir à la brune alors qu'elle devait en même temps se faire passer pour un agent toujours loyal de sa mère.

De son côté, Jane ouvrit de grand yeux en fixant Kurt, sa colère soufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et qu'il tenait à elle, non pas parce qu'elle était Taylor ou parce qu'il pensait qu'elle l'était, mais parce qu'elle était Jane. Il l'avait même accueilli chez lui par crainte que son appartement ne soit plus assez sûr pour elle… Pourtant, jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours hésité au fond d'elle-même à croire en ses promesses, comme si elle craignait d'être rejetée et blessée à nouveau. Dernièrement, par son attention constante et de petites marques d'affection qu'elle était venue à particulièrement apprécier, il lui avait cependant fait se sentir à nouveau importante à ses yeux. Lui rappelant le temps où ils avaient tous deux pensé qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. Le temps où Kurt était son roc, fort, protecteur, immuable… À cette époque, il était déjà arrivé qu'il montre ses émotions lorsqu'elle était en danger, notamment lorsque Cade l'avait entrainé à l'écart sur le bateau pour la tuer. Ce jour-là, il avait bien sûr eu l'air en colère d'être impuissant à l'aider, mais alors que Cade la forçait à sortir de son champ de vision sous la menace de son arme, elle avait également pu entendre une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix alors qu'il criait son nom.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait verbaliser ses craintes devant tout le monde aussi clairement. Même si il s'agissait de l'équipe et qu'ils étaient tous très proches, se soutenant mutuellement dans l'adversité, Kurt n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement. Assez pudique et réservé de nature lorsqu'il était question de sentiments, l'agent fédéral avait l'air étrangement… vulnérable en avouant son inquiétude pour elle. Bien plus que lorsqu'il lui en faisait part lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

D'une certaine façon, cela changeait les choses… Son opposition permanente à son désir de retourner sur le terrain n'était pas une remise en cause de ses compétences, ou un manque de confiance en elle comme elle l'avait d'abord redouté. C'était une manifestation de sa peur… Kurt ne voulait pas la laisser participer à nouveau de trop près à une enquête… parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. La peur… une notion qu'elle peinait à associer à Kurt Weller… Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'agent avait toujours semblé fort et sûr de lui, presque… invincible d'une certaine façon.

Même lorsqu'il avait été grièvement blessé par la bombe placée par Cade dans la statue à l'exposition de Zomo, l'agent était retourné sur le terrain à peine réveillé de sa chirurgie... Du fait de leur proximité, elle avait également pu voir sa douleur lorsqu'il évoquait son enfance avec Taylor et sa disparition, et sa colère contre son père, même avant qu'il ne soit sûr que l'homme ait tué la fillette… Mais même alors, il y avait toujours eu une certaine retenue en lui. Il était donc d'autant plus rare de voir Kurt aussi… vulnérable. Elle se souvenait qu'au cours de l'une de leurs conversations, Allie lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un effet bien plus important qu'elle ne le pensait sur l'agent du FBI, et que même en colère contre elle, au fond de lui il savait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait eu du mal à concilier cette idée avec la façon dont Kurt l'avait traité après son retour du site noir, même si dernièrement les choses s'étaient améliorées de façon assez spectaculaire entre eux. Après les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec lui, elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête la possibilité qu'un jour ces sentiments mèneraient à quelque chose.

Cela rendait son entêtement un peu moins agaçant… Un peu moins seulement, grommela mentalement la jeune femme en tirant à nouveau sur ses liens. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt avait osé faire cela. En y réfléchissant, sans la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée sur le moment, elle aurait pu se sentir terrifiée par ce que venait de faire l'agent fédéral. Après tout, la dernière fois que Kurt l'avait menotté, les choses ne s'étaient pas très bien passées pour elle. Mais quelque part, ces derniers temps elle avait accepté le fait que Kurt ne lui ferait pas de mal… Car la grande différence avec ce qui s'était passé la fois précédente tenait au comportement de Weller. Cette fois-ci, sa colère n'avait pas pour but de lui nuire, même si se retrouver enchainée à une chaise n'avait rien d'agréable, mais de la protéger d'elle-même. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'était pas toujours la personne la plus raisonnable qui soit. D'ailleurs, même si son attitude l'avait poussée à bout, elle remarqua que Kurt avait fait attention à ne pas la blesser, en ne serrant pas le bracelet métallique autant qu'il l'avait fait lors de sa première arrestation. Il avait aussi pris soin de menotter son poignet valide, de manière à ce qu'elle ne risque pas de se faire mal en se débattant, comme il devait se douter qu'elle le ferait, étant donné à quel point il connaissait ses réactions.

D'une certaine façon un peu étrange, sa préoccupation pour ne pas la blesser était touchante malgré la situation. De plus, une seule de ses mains étant attachée, elle ne se sentait pas totalement impuissante, ce qui évitait de réveiller de trop mauvais souvenirs. Après ce qui était arrivé dans un passé pas si lointain avec Keaton, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de renouveler ce type d'expérience, même si elle savait que l'équipe ne profiterait pas de l'occasion pour lui faire du mal.

Alors que Kurt s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un chuintement d'air comprimé, les faisant tous sursauter tant ils étaient concentrés sur le directeur adjoint du FBI. Allie entra dans la pièce nonchalamment, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire dernièrement, trouvant toujours un prétexte pour passer les voir au bureau. La jeune femme s'arrêta net quand son regard se posa sur Jane attachée à sa chaise, et sur Kurt debout devant elle l'air manifestement agité.

-« À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ici » ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perplexe, avant que ses yeux ne se rétrécissent dangereusement en regardant Kurt comme si il était le principal responsable. Weller ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son accusation implicite, mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Kurt profite de ma faiblesse pour réaliser ses fantasmes », marmonna la brune en tirant à nouveau légèrement sur le bracelet métallique avec mauvaise humeur, comme si le simple geste pouvait la délivrer par magie. Les autres occupants tournèrent vers elle des regards interloqués devant sa petite pique, avant que Zapata n'explose de rire. Sa réaction fit rapidement ricaner le reste des agents présents, contribuant ainsi à faire encore baisser d'un cran la tension. Même Allie laissa apparaître un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression gênée de Kurt. Étant donné les réactions de Jane jusqu'ici, il ne devait pas s'attendre à autant de répondant de sa part, même si à voir les joues rouges de la jeune femme, elle avait peut-être simplement pensé à voix haute sans faire attention à ce que sa déclaration pourrait impliquer.

La Marshal sourit encore un peu plus en voyant le regard que son ex petit-ami jetait à Jane. Derrière sa moue vexée, elle pouvait également voir autre chose qu'elle connaissait bien… du désir. La brune tatouée n'en était peut-être pas consciente, mais Kurt adorait les femmes de caractères. Et plus elle allait lui tenir tête et essayer de l'embarrasser, plus il aurait envie de se « venger » d'elle d'une manière qu'elle trouverait à coup sûr immensément agréable. Mentalement, elle prit note d'avoir une petite conversation avec Jane à ce sujet. Elle voulait être sûre que la jeune femme soit pleinement consciente de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, car après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui, elle se doutait que Kurt ne résisterait plus très longtemps à vraiment montrer à Jane à quel point il était intéressé par elle…

-« C'est honteux », fit mine de compatir Allie. « Et donc… En dehors de la réalisation de ses petits fantasmes, pourquoi est-ce que Kurt a attaché Jane » ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, mais le regard toujours fixé sur Weller, s'amusant de son air vexé.

-« Je ne réalise pas mes fantasmes », marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard mécontent vers Jane qui maintenant souriait, manifestement contente de son petit effet. « J'essaye seulement de canaliser une vraie tête de mule pour lui éviter de se faire encore mal ». Le sourire de Jane disparut instantanément et la jeune femme regarda Allie d'un air nerveux.

-« Jane… Qu'as-tu encore fait » ? Demanda la future mère d'un ton sévère en plissant les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle croisait les bras. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la pièce, Allie avait beau être très compréhensive avec Jane, elle l'avait tout de même clairement mise en garde contre les actions stupides qui mettraient sa santé en danger. C'était même l'un de ses sujets de conversations favoris lorsqu'elles prenaient un café ensemble le matin, une ou deux fois par semaine. Jane en était venue à particulièrement apprécier ces petits moments de complicité, et ne voulait surtout pas mécontenter sa nouvelle amie. La grossesse de celle-ci la rendait à la fois plus protectrice et plus… maternelle, ce qui conduisait la Marshal à adopter un peu la même attitude que Patterson vis-à-vis de Jane. Tour à tour consolantes, protectrices ou réprobatrices, les deux femmes veillaient farouchement à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas les limites. Si elles étaient plus tolérantes que Kurt sur de nombreux points, les deux agents fédéraux pouvaient aussi être très sévères sur d'autres, et elle craignait étrangement bien plus leur désapprobation que celle de Kurt.

C'était particulièrement vrai pour Allie, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour nuire à Jane, et l'avait au contraire encouragée dans ses progrès dès qu'elle avait su ce qu'elle avait traversé, mais pouvait aussi faire vivement savoir son mécontentement si la brune faisait quelque chose qu'elle jugeait mauvais pour elle. Et pour avoir vu Kurt être à la réception de l'une de ces colères boostée aux hormones de grossesses, Jane faisait tout pour éviter pareil mésaventure. Par ailleurs, elle avait lu par curiosité de nombreuses choses sur internet à propos de la grossesse pour pouvoir aider son amie, et elle savait que le stress était mauvais pour le bébé.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais pas », dit-elle par automatisme en lui jetant un regard coupable. Le regard soulagé de Kurt lorsqu'il avait remarqué la réaction de son ex petite-amie et comprit qu'il aurait une alliée pour pouvoir convaincre Jane de se tenir tranquille céda la place à la perplexité. Il était très surpris de voir Jane si combattive quelques instants auparavant céder aussi vite. Pourtant, elle devait savoir que même si elle lui reprochait quelques choses, Allie ne se montrerait jamais trop dure avec elle considérant ce qu'elle avait vécu. À moins qu'elle ne soit tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé des amis qui tenaient à elle qu'elle craignait de les mécontenter et de les perdre ? Mais visiblement, la mère de son futur enfant avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Jane », soupira Allie en s'approchant. « Surtout si tu n'es pas sincère ».

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda Reade en jetant un regard étonné à sa coéquipière, qui haussa les épaules pour lui montrer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Même si les choses entre elle et Jane continuaient doucement à s'améliorer, elle savait que la brune tatouée se sentait plus à l'aise pour discuter de certains sujets avec Patterson, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, ou même avec Allie, qui de par sa place en dehors de l'équipe était plus neutre. Avec ce qu'elle avait infligé à Jane après son évasion du site noir de la CIA, elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que la jeune femme lui accorde le même degré de confiance qu'à ses autres amies, même si l'idée lui faisait mal. D'un autre côté, elle était consciente que c'était uniquement le bon cœur de Jane qui voulait accorder aux gens une deuxième chance, et son désir de retrouver leur lien d'avant, qui l'empêchaient de se montrer plus rancunière.

-« Depuis qu'elle a lu que le stress était mauvais pour le fœtus, Jane fait tout pour éviter de contrarier Allie », expliqua Patterson, la sortant de ses pensées, en jetant un regard affectueux à leur amie.

-« Comment… » ? Commença la brune, étonnée qu'elle puisse savoir ce petit détail.

-« Tu as laissé le moteur de recherche de mon ordinateur ouvert la dernière fois que tu l'as utilisé. Et tu n'as pas vidé l'historique en quittant ta session », expliqua la blonde en souriant.

-« Le fait que tu changes d'avis sans te battre à chaque fois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi n'est pas très discret non plus. Ce n'est juste pas dans ton caractère de céder aussi facilement », fit à son tour remarquer Allie avec amusement. Les autres agents regardèrent la jeune femme tatouée avec un mélange de tendresse, d'amusement et de fatalité. C'était tout à fait son genre de s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose et d'essayer discrètement de protéger ses proches sans rien dire à personne.

-« Mais pour que ce soit nocif, il faudrait bien plus qu'une petite contrariété non » ? Demanda Reade, pas très au fait du sujet.

-« Oui, un stress vraiment prolongé ou brutal peut être mauvais, mais une petite contrariété passagère n'aura pas autant d'impact », approuva Patterson.

-« C'est mignon comme tout que tu te préoccupes de nous », dit Allie en frottant machinalement son ventre, indiquant qu'elle parlait aussi du bébé mais sans donner l'impression d'agir volontairement. « Mais si tu mettais autant d'énergie à te préoccuper de ta propre santé tu te sentirais sûrement mieux ».

-« Et elle ne serait pas attachée », marmonna Kurt faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

-« Ce qui me fait penser que personne n'a répondu à ma question ». Les yeux se portèrent sur Allie, puis sur Jane, attendant manifestement que la brune avoue elle-même ce qu'elle avait fait. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise, la brune tatouée finit par expliquer de qui lui avait valu cette punition. Le regard vexé qu'elle lança à Kurt en mentionnant qu'il l'avait littéralement arraché à la salle d'exercice les fit tous sourire légèrement, même Nas. La voir aussi têtue et combattive qu'avant était appréciable, même si ils préféraient tous qu'elle limite ses initiatives à quelque chose qui ne la ferait pas souffrir.

-« Je vois… Avant de poursuivre cette conversation, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait détacher Jane avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal en continuant à tirer sur les menottes » ? Soupira Allie en s'étonnant une nouvelle fois qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à ce genre de détail. Les yeux de Kurt se braquèrent immédiatement sur le poignet de Jane, remarquant l'irritation qui avait commencée à se former là où le métal avait frotté contre la peau. Il avait pourtant bien prit garde à ne pas serrer trop fort, mais à force de tirer dessus, la brune avait fini par faire racler l'acier sur son poignet avec trop de vigueur. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable de blesser Jane, alors que c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Peut-être que Nas avait raison… Voir Jane agir comme si de rien n'était en dépit de la douleur qu'elle ressentait clairement lui avait fait perdre la tête, et il avait agi de manière irrationnelle…

Avec un air coupable de ne pas non plus avoir remarqué la situation, Tasha s'avança rapidement pour libérer la brune. Une fois détachée, la jeune femme frotta machinalement son poignet, avant de se tourner vers Allie.

-« Que voulais-tu dire en disant que je n'étais pas sincère » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton soigneusement neutre, même si ils pouvaient voir la petite lueur de crainte dans ses yeux.

-« Tu viens de promettre de te tenir tranquille parce que tu as peur que je m'agite et que cela nuise au bébé. Mais est-ce que tu comptes vraiment te ménager dès que j'aurais le dos tourné » ? Demanda l'US Marshal avec amusement.

-« Oui » ? Répondit la brune d'un air très peu convaincant, sur un ton qui ressemblait davantage à une question qu'à une réponse franche et déterminée. En dépit de son entêtement, son incertitude les fit sourire tellement elle était attendrissante.

-« Essaye d'y mettre un peu plus de conviction la prochaine fois », lui fit remarquer Patterson d'un ton taquin.

-« Plaisanteries mises à part, je sais que tu as envie de retrouver ton ancienne forme. Mais ne brusque pas les choses, te blesser à nouveau ne servira qu'à retarder ta guérison, et donc le moment où tu pourras vraiment retourner sur le terrain », expliqua patiemment Allie, essayant de faire rentrer en douceur l'idée dans la jolie petite tête têtue de Jane.

-« Je vais essayer », soupira finalement Jane, consciente que si elle ne se montrait pas un minimum raisonnable, elle devrait encore rester sur la touche. Car même si tout le monde semblait concentré sur elle, elle-même n'avait pas oublié ce que Nas avait dit en entrant dans la pièce. Retourner sur le terrain, même avec les limites que ne manquerait pas de lui imposer Kurt serait toujours plus agréable que de tourner en rond au bureau ou chez lui. Elle devait juste être patiente et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre aborde le sujet, afin de ne pas les contrarier à nouveau. L'opportunité se présenta finalement plus tôt que prévu, lorsque Tasha sembla elle aussi se souvenir de la déclaration de Nas.

-« De quelle mission parliez-vous ? Jane n'est pas encore suffisamment remise pour se battre… ». Kurt se tendit à nouveau en regardant l'agent de la NSA qui échangea un regard avec Patterson.

-« Elle n'en aura pas besoin », dit-elle finalement alors que l'agent blonde lui tendait une clé USB. Nas l'inséra sur l'un des ordinateurs, et ils virent tous apparaitre une liste et une photo à l'écran.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda Kurt en croisant les bras, montrant qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir de très bons arguments pour permettre à Jane de retourner en mission.

-« Andrew Dickinson, l'un des plus jeune juge fédéral des États-Unis. Il siège à la cour fédéral du district sud de New York », expliqua Patterson en zoomant sur la photo.

-« Et en quoi est-il relié à un cas qui nous intéresse » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler de Famosek Industry » ?

-« C'est une entreprise sous contrat avec le Département de la Défense non ? Leur siège est ici à New-York », dit Kurt en se grattant pensivement le menton.

-« Exact. Ils sont spécialisés dans l'interception de données radars, et travaillent sur un projet d'alliage composite furtif ultraléger pour les coques des navires de l'US Navy. Leur contrat avec la Marine se monte à des dizaines de milliards de dollars. Ou plutôt se montait. Le mois dernier, le PDG de l'entreprise et une partie de ses proches collaborateurs ont été mis en accusation pour intelligence avec l'ennemi. Une enquête conjointe du Département de la Défense et du NCIS a mis au jour des tentatives de ventes de procédés industriels à la Chine », expliqua Nas en affichant les visages des mis en cause.

-« Le NCIS est le service d'enquête criminel de la Navy », expliqua Tasha en voyant l'air perplexe de Jane devant l'acronyme. « J'imagine que si vous nous montrez la photos de Dickinson c'est qu'il préside le procès » ?

-« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez du tatouage qui nous a mené au forum que Rich Dotcom utilisait pour contacter les acheteurs de la liste des témoins fédéraux sous protection » ? Demanda Patterson. Devant le hochement de tête général, Nas reprit la parole.

-« L'agent Patterson avait laissé une alerte sur cette plate-forme, au cas où d'autres criminels s'en serviraient ».

-« Ce matin, un utilisateur a posté ceci en photo de profil », dit Patterson en affichant un dessin d'un serpent stylisé se mordant la queue, que Jane reconnut immédiatement pour avoir observé d'innombrable fois son corps dans le miroir ou sur les photos prises par le FBI, avant même que l'analyste ne juxtapose les images.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda Zapata.

-« Un ouroboros. Cela symbolise la continuité, l'éternel recommencement. C'est aussi la marque d'un groupuscule activiste anti-gouvernemental très actif sur internet nommé Verity », détailla la blonde.

-« Si Sandstorm a mis ce tatouage sur Jane, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison » marmonna Reade pensif.

-« Verity est un collectif qui mène des actions la plupart du temps non-violentes contre ce qu'ils appellent l'ingérence du gouvernement et des grandes entreprises dans la vie des citoyens. Ils critiquent toute forme de surveillance ou d'intrusion dans la vie privée ».

-« Eh bien… ce n'est pas un crime d'émettre une opinion et de défendre ses droits n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle craignait qu'ils jugent ses positions trop proches de celles de Sandstorm et se retournent contre elle.

-« Bien sûr Jane », répondit Nas. « Mais cela le devient lorsque des informations classifiées sont révélés et que des gens meurent. Ce groupe est soupçonné de plusieurs piratages qui ont fait fuiter des données classifiées sur des opérations secrètes de l'armée américaine, en Afghanistan notamment. L'identité de plusieurs de nos informateurs chez les Talibans a été dévoilée, et ils ont été exécutés avec leur famille ».

-« Pour être honnête, rien ne prouve que Verity est bien derrière ces actions. Leurs porte-paroles parlent d'éléments radicaux qui utilisent leur nom pour commettre ces actions. Pour l'instant je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu pousser Sandstorm à attirer notre attention sur eux. Le message posté est codé et la seule partie compréhensible est qu'il doit se passer quelque chose dans le parc devant le tribunal fédéral du juge Dickinson après-demain », dit Patterson avec une grimace d'excuse.

-« C'est le « la plupart du temps non-violentes » qui m'inquiète » grogna Kurt.

-« Eh bien… Leurs méthodes se composent essentiellement de recours en justice et de diffusion de vidéos de dénonciation de membres du gouvernement ou de chefs d'entreprises abusant de leur pouvoir sur les réseaux sociaux. Cependant comme l'a dit Nas, une frange dure du mouvement est également soupçonnée de piratages et d'avoir attaqué un centre de cyber-stockage de données, tuant un gardien durant l'opération… ».

-« En fait, le tatouage n'est pas le seul lien potentiel entre Sandstorm et le juge », intervint Nas, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers elle. De l'index, elle renvoya les photos en arrière-plan et afficha la liste qui se trouvait précédemment à l'écran. « Voici une partie d'une liste que j'ai décodée depuis la clé USB que Cade a donné à Jane. Certaines parties manquent toujours, mais Markos a mis le nom de Dickinson en évidence ». La brune tatouée s'approcha presque sans y faire attention de l'écran à l'évocation de son ami décédé.

-« Markos… n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à faire les choses au hasard. Si il a inscrit le nom de ce juge, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison », dit-elle enfin en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

-« C'est aussi mon avis », renchérit Nas en venant à son aide. « Malheureusement, la partie qui pourrait nous indiquer pourquoi est toujours codée, mais je pense que cela vaut le coup de vérifier. Si Sandstorm a un juge fédéral dans sa poche… ».

-« D'accord, j'admets que c'est inquiétant », dit finalement Kurt en soupirant. Patterson reporta momentanément son attention sur Tasha, qui observait le tatouage d'un air pensif.

-« Un problème » ?

-« Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit où se trouve ce tatouage ? D'habitude tu le précises toujours avant de nous assommer sur la façon super technique et compliquée dont tu l'as décodé », répondit avec malice la Latina. Son amie lui répondit par une grimace vexée, alors que Jane rougissait discrètement dans son coin. Malheureusement pour elle, Zapata revint à la charge.

-« Et donc, où est ce tatouage » ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-« Il est… Disons juste qu'il se trouve dans un endroit que Jane ne montre généralement pas en public », marmonna finalement la blonde avec un regard d'excuse pour son amie, sachant que Tasha ne lâcherait pas si facilement le morceau.

-« Vraiment ? Où exactement » ? Demanda la jeune femme en regardant Jane avec amusement et en la scrutant des pieds à la tête, comme si elle essayait de deviner la localisation à travers ses vêtements. Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre ou essayer de dévier la conversation, Kurt la prit de vitesse.

-« Sur sa fesse gauche », répondit distraitement le directeur adjoint du FBI en consultant un document qu'une assistante de Patterson venait de lui remettre avant de s'éloigner. Le silence se fit et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, avant que Zapata ne laisse échapper un gloussement moqueur.

-« Quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire patron » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé. L'équipe remarqua avec amusement les oreilles de Kurt rougir devant le sous-entendu, alors que Jane l'imitait rapidement. Depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui, le respect de l'intimité de chacun faisait l'objet d'un accord tacite, mais elle en venait à se demander si il ne l'avait pas regardé à la dérobée pendant qu'elle se changeait où qu'elle sortait de la douche. Pas que l'idée la dérange vraiment au fond se dit-elle intérieurement, c'était agréable d'être désirée… même si c'était un peu embarrassant que toute l'équipe soit au courant.

-« Quoi ? Non ! J'ai simplement passé du temps à observer les photos comme tout bon enquêteur assigné à un cas », essaya de se dédouaner Weller, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

-« Bien sûr, je suis certaine que tu as été très méticuleux », le taquina Allie, sous-entendant qu'il avait pu concentrer son attention sur certaines parties du corps de la jolie brune lors de ses observations. Kurt lui jeta un regard noir et un peu embarrassé, pendant que Reade et Nas regardaient la scène avec un amusement perceptible, mais en s'abstenant prudemment d'y participer.

-« Je suis resté très professionnel », se défendit Kurt par réflexe, mais sachant déjà qu'il ne ferait ainsi qu'encourager Zapata et Allie à continuer. Fort heureusement pour lui, Patterson finit par intervenir.

-« D'accord, la récréation est terminée », les coupa la blonde. « Et laisse Jane tranquille » ! Ajouta-t-elle en flanquant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tasha alors que celle-ci se tournait vers la brune avec l'intention manifeste de la taquiner à ce sujet.

-« Outch. D'accord maman ourse, pas la peine de t'énerver », capitula la jeune femme en feignant la douleur. Tout le monde ricana et Jane lança un regard reconnaissant à son amie, avant que celle-ci ne reprenne la parole.

-« Nous devons encore vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de Jane sur ce coup-là ». L'atmosphère redevint immédiatement plus sérieuse. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de vu l'objet initial de la discussion : permettre ou non à Jane de retourner sur le terrain.

-« D'accord… », soupira Kurt. « Convainc moi ».

-« Dickinson est marié à cette femme, Iliana Dickinson », expliqua Patterson en affichant la photo d'une jolie blonde au visage volontaire et aux grands yeux verts.

-« C'est un prénom d'origine bulgare », fit remarquer Jane, heureuse de pouvoir apporter sa contribution.

-« Tout à fait », approuva Nas. « Iliana Dickinson est née il y 31 ans à Bankya, à l'ouest de Sofia. Ses parents ont émigré aux États-Unis lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans, mais elle parle couramment le Bulgare ».

-« En plus de l'Anglais, du Russe, du Français et de l'Italien », compléta Patterson.

-« C'est trois fois plus de langue que je n'en connais », marmonna Reade en secouant la tête impressionné.

-« Mais moins que Jane », répondit sa coéquipière en poussant amicalement la brune de l'épaule, lui arrachant un sourire.

-« Elle est psychiatre de formation et dirige également une fondation qui aide au développement des pays d'Afrique subsaharienne », ajouta Nas.

-« Donc vous voulez que je l'approche pour… pour quoi au juste ? Vérifier que son mari n'a pas de liens avec Shepherd » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée avec intérêt.

-« Pas exactement… Il y a un troisième membre dans leur famille », dit Nas en affichant une nouvelle photo. Celle d'une petite fille aussi blonde que sa mère qui souriait joyeusement devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Le document provenait manifestement du profil du couple sur les réseaux sociaux.

-« Voici Kiralee, leur fille de cinq ans. Les Dickinson recherchent actuellement une personne pour s'occuper d'elle. L'un des critères de recrutement est qu'elle doit parler le Bulgare. Sa mère tient beaucoup à ce que Kiralee apprenne sa langue maternelle et puisse l'utiliser à la maison », expliqua Patterson.

-« Ok, je vois où Jane intervient mais… ne le prend pas mal, dit Kurt en se tournant vers elle, mais tu n'as pas vraiment d'expérience avec les enfants ». L'enthousiasme de Jane à l'idée de retourner sur le terrain retomba légèrement.

-« Il a raison… ».

-« Eh bien, elle n'a que cinq ans, ce ne sera pas très compliqué de s'occuper d'elle », objecta Allie. « Jane devra simplement lui parler en Bulgare, jouer un peu avec elle, regarder des dessins animés et surveiller qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises, ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une ado en pleine révolte contre ses parents… au pire, si elle est vraiment dépassée vous pourrez la guider par oreillette ».

-« L'agent Knight a raison. Les Dickinson passent beaucoup de temps à leur travails respectifs, Jane aurait juste à montrer que l'on peut lui confier un enfant à garder pendant la journée. Et le soir elle retournerait… chez vous. La fiche de poste qu'ils ont envoyée à l'agence de recrutement mentionne qu'ils recherchent de préférence une personne assez jeune, car la fillette a du mal à se lier avec des personnes d'un certain âge, et dynamique. Avec sa connaissance du Bulgare cela devrait suffire à Jane. Surtout si nous intervenons discrètement auprès de l'agence au nom de la sécurité nationale pour favoriser son embauche. Au besoin, nous pouvons lui fabriquer de fausses références dans des emplois similaires et cela devrait suffire », dit Nas.

-« Jane a déjà réalisé des infiltrations dans des conditions bien plus dangereuses et avec moins d'informations, et elle a toujours su s'adapter », intervint Paterson. Elle ne mentionna pas que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait en l'envoyant infiltrer Sandstorm à peine quelques jours après son évasion, mais l'idée était néanmoins présente dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Kurt soupira à nouveau et jeta un regard vers le visage plein d'espoir de Jane, puis sur le reste de l'équipe. Tous les agents féminins semblaient soutenir Jane, et il savait qu'elle était capable de s'adapter à n'importe qu'elle situation. Néanmoins, il hésitait toujours à l'envoyer sur place, même si le risque semblait beaucoup plus faible que de rencontrer Shepherd régulièrement.

-« Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait de crise de panique et mes blessure sont presque entièrement guéries », essaya de le convaincre la brune. Weller se perdit momentanément dans ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient l'implorer en silence.

-« Juste pour être sûr de comprendre… Jane aurait pour mission de se lier avec la petite afin d'avoir accès à la maison et de chercher des preuves d'un éventuel lien entre Sandstorm et le juge » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Oui. Ainsi que de surveiller discrètement le couple pour voir si ils sont contactés par Verity. Comme ils n'ont pas reçus de menaces récentes, nous ne pouvons pas juste nous présenter et essayer de rentrer chez eux sous prétexte de les mettre sous protection », répondit Nas.

-« Tu vois patron, il n'y a pas de danger. Dickinson n'a pas le profil d'un tueur, et même si Shepherd apprend que nous enquêtons sur lui, elle pense que Jane est de son côté. Si elle lui ordonne d'arrêter l'enquête nous aurons même la preuve qu'il existe une connexion entre eux… », détailla Patterson. Après un long moment d'hésitation, Kurt capitula. Il savait que Jane avait besoin de se sentir utile, et Borden avait même mis en avant l'idée de sortie contrôlée, arguant que cela l'aiderait à guérir. Le cas n'avait pas non plus l'air trop dangereux, en tout cas moins que visiter une planque en activité de Sandstorm.

-« D'accord, mais à mes conditions. Un : liaison radio permanente avec nous grâce à ton oreillette. Deux : nous restons en surveillance à proximité pour agir au moindre problème. Trois : à la moindre crise de panique, ou si tu sens un danger, on arrête tout. Quatre : si quelque chose se passe mal, je t'enferme chez moi et je ne te laisse plus sortir… ». La dernière condition, énoncée avec le même sérieux que les autres, fit ricaner les agents fédéraux alors que Jane lui jetait un regard mi- embarrassé mi- vexé.

-« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer », marmonna-t-elle en essayant de le défier du regard, et surtout d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui grandissait dans son ventre lorsque Kurt lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Ne me tente pas », murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment contre l'idée d'être séquestrée par Weller de toute façon », lui fit remarquer à voix basse Tasha en s'approchant après que Weller se soit éloigné, la faisant rougir avant que la brune tatouée ne la pousse légèrement de l'épaule en représailles.

…...

 _Deux heures plus tard, domicile des Dickinson_

Jane sonna à la porte, essayant de calmer la nervosité qui l'habitait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait été enfermée dans les locaux du FBI… Retrouver le terrain était exaltant, car elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau utile à l'équipe, mais… l'échec de sa première infiltration des rangs de Sandstorm la rendait plus méfiante.

-« Du calme Jane, tout ira bien », intervint la voix de Tasha dans son oreillette. « Ils pensent que tu as déjà passé l'entretien avec l'entreprise de recrutement, la rencontre n'est qu'une formalité ». Malgré elle, la brune jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le van de surveillance où se trouvaient Kurt, Tasha, Reade et Nas, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

-« Zdraveĭ (1), vous devez être Jane, entrez », l'invita Iliana en souriant chaleureusement. Prenant une discrète inspiration, la brune franchit le seuil. Maintenant elle était officiellement de retour dans la partie.

Bonjour

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 26_

 _10/05/2017_


	27. Chap 27 - Une adorable rencontre

Vous l'avez sûrement tous déjà vu, mais grande nouvelle, la série est officiellement renouvelée pour une saison 3 !

Concernant _Trahisons_ , l'histoire vient de franchir les 200 000 mots et compte plus d'une centaine de reviews. Lorsque je l'ai commencé il y a maintenant 7 mois, je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à un tel succès, alors une nouvelle fois je vous remercie pour votre fidélité.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm et MarionNCISLove pour vos reviews.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à une discussion plutôt agitée, l'équipe accepte finalement l'idée que Jane retourne sur le terrain. De façon prévisible Kurt est le plus difficile à convaincre, mais il cède finalement sous la pression de la brune et de ses collègues féminines. Voici donc Jane embarquée dans une mission sous couverture auprès d'un juge peut être corrompu, avec pour objectif de se faire passer pour la nounou de sa fille.

….

 **Chapitre 27 – Une adorable rencontre**

….

 _Van de surveillance, devant la maison des Dickinson._

Kurt regarda Jane entrer suite à l'invitation de la maîtresse de maison, et sortir de son champ de vision. Même si la femme n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une criminelle, et qu'il savait qu'il y avait un enfant dans la maison, il ne parvenait pas totalement à se débarrasser de la boule d'angoisse qui nouait ses tripes. Bien sûr, rationnellement il savait que cette mission n'avait pas le niveau de dangerosité de celles que Jane avait faites jusqu'ici, que ce soit pour le FBI, ou pire encore pour Orion et Sandstorm. Mais malgré tout, son cœur ne cessait de lui enjoindre de courir vers la brune et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, peut importait ce que son cerveau essayait de rationnaliser. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisqu'il entendait clairement sa voix sur le système de communication. Visiblement son micro marchait à la perfection. D'ailleurs, le contraire eu été étonnant, puisqu'il avait demandé à Patterson de vérifier cinq fois l'appareil avant leur départ. Si Jane semblait avoir compris, et peut-être même apprécié sa préoccupation, au bout de la cinquième fois Patterson lui avait fait vivement comprendre que le micro marchait les quatre fois précédentes, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela change.

Le reste de son équipe et Nas l'avaient regardé faire avec une pointe d'amusement, mais il était beaucoup trop occupé à vérifier qu'il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités afin que Jane soit en sécurité pour réellement s'en préoccuper.

-« C'est parti », commenta Reade en regardant sur l'écran de surveillance leur amie entrer dans la maison, semblant lui aussi un peu tendu mais bien moins que son supérieur. Comme les autres agents, il était habillé comme à son habitude et ne portait ni gilet pare-balle siglé « FBI » ni arme d'assaut. Compte tenu de la nature de leur surveillance, ils avaient jugés ne pas avoir besoin d'un tel déploiement de force.

-« Elle ne devrait pas y être », marmonna presque malgré lui le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Respire patron », soupira Tasha à côté de lui. « Il ne va rien lui arriver. C'est une mission à faible risque et nous sommes prêts à intervenir au besoin. D'ailleurs je doute que mêmes si les parents ont quelque chose à se reprocher ils attaquent Jane devant leur fille. En plus, elle est celle qui ressemble le moins à un agent fédéral parmi nous, ce qui pourra l'aider à s'infiltrer sans que Dickinson ne soupçonne quelque chose ».

-« Tasha a raison, ils n'ont pas vraiment le profil de criminels. Et même si Dickinson est corrompu, il a plutôt l'air du genre crime en col blanc, je ne pense pas que ce soit un tueur ».

\- « Personne ne peut en être sûr », gronda Kurt en regardant avec intensité l'écran, comme si ses yeux pouvaient d'un coup voir à travers les murs. « Ce type travaille peut-être pour Sandstorm… ».

-« C'est ce que Jane doit vérifier agent Weller. Mais rien ne nous dit que ce soit vraiment le cas. Markos avait peut-être une toute autre raison de nous donner son nom », intervint calmement Nas.

-« Justement, nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser y aller avant d'avoir tous les éléments à notre disposition… ».

-« Patron… Jane a besoin de retourner sur le terrain », lui dit gravement Zapata. Kurt la foudroya du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupa. « Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu l'as vu dernièrement, elle tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Patterson et moi avons parlé à Borden et il est d'accord avec nous. Jane a besoin de se sentir utile pour progresser dans sa guérison ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas sur le plan physique c'est vrai, mais sur le plan mental. Les blessures de son corps sont presque totalement guéries maintenant, mais nous devons aussi nous occuper de sa jolie petite tête. La laisser y aller c'est lui montrer que nous avons confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Et ça, c'est bon pour son moral, tout comme le fait de lui donner autre chose à penser plutôt que de ressasser les souvenirs de sa captivité. Le Doc dit qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès dernièrement, et que cela devrait encore s'améliorer une fois que son corps lui permettra de se défendre seule à nouveau », expliqua Zapata en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Vous êtes celui qui connait sans doute le mieux Jane parmi nous agent Weller. Mais du peu que j'ai vu en travaillant avec elle, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas se sentir faible et dépendante de qui que ce soit. Et si nous la surprotégeons elle aura plus de mal à surmonter ce qu'elle a vécu… ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour elle lorsque Shepherd reprendra contact. Nous savons tous que cette femme ne prendra pas « non » pour une réponse lorsqu'elle voudra… utiliser Jane. Et à ce moment-là Jane devra être en mesure de faire face seule car nous ne pourrons pas forcément être en mesure de l'aider. Même si je ne doute pas que Roman fera tout pour la garder en sécurité avec ce que nous savons de lui maintenant, Jane ne pourra pas se permettre d'être… dépendante de votre aide lorsqu'elle sera en difficulté », dit doucement Nas à Kurt en lui jetant un regard circonspect, comme s'il pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Ce qui, considérant ses réactions irrationnelles des derniers jours lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de Jane, n'était pas totalement exclu.

-« Tu sais que Nas a raison patron. Même si nous préférerions que les choses soient différentes, Jane doute encore d'elle-même. Elle peut essayer de le cacher, mais je suis sûre que tu as vu les signes comme nous. Cette mission, c'est une occasion pour elle de nous montrer qu'elle peut être utile à l'équipe, et de se prouver que sa… captivité aux mains de Keaton n'a pas diminuée ses compétences », ajouta Zapata l'air mal à l'aise. Ils se doutaient tous que la situation n'était pas évidente pour elle non plus, car elle se reprochait toujours sa façon de traiter la brune lorsqu'elle était revenue, et d'avoir contribué à l'isoler alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

-« Et au moins, là nous pouvons contrôler ce qu'il se passe. Si nous avions refusé elle aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen de se faufiler encore sur le terrain dans notre dos comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci nous pouvons être là pour veiller sur elle », intervint à son tour Reade.

-« D'ailleurs, vous devez admettre que Jane est la mieux placée pour ce travail. Shepherd lui a demandé de regagner la confiance de votre équipe, elle ne s'étonnera donc pas de la voir sur le terrain. Et si nous nous approchons de quelque chose qui pourrait gêner ses plans, elle demandera à Jane de nous envoyer sur une fausse piste, ce qui prouvera que nos soupçons sur Dickinson étaient justifiés, et lui fera regagner la confiance de Shepherd par la même occasion ».

-« Où elle décidera tout simplement de la tuer » ! Gronda Kurt.

-« Le risque existe c'est vrai. Mais d'après tout ce que nous avons appris grâce à Jane, ce que Roman lui a dit et ce que nous avons vu des intentions de Shepherd sur la vidéo, il est minime. Shepherd a besoin de Jane au FBI et de Roman avec elle, elle ne peut pas se permettre de lui nuire, car elle perdrait alors sûrement le contrôle de son frère en même temps… ».

Leur attention partagée entre les écrans de surveillance et la conversation, Reade et Zapata, regardèrent Kurt contracter nerveusement les mâchoires en fixant les autres occupants du van à tour de rôle. Toutefois il était évident qu'il écoutait en même temps la conversation qui se déroulait entre Jane et Iliana Dickinson. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-« Est-ce que Jane nous entend » ? Il n'avait absolument pas envie que la brune interprète tout ce qu'ils disaient comme un manque de foi envers elle. Ils devaient l'aider à retrouver confiance en elle, maintenant que la confiance entre eux était revenue, pas la faire douter davantage.

-« Non j'ai coupé le micro dès que je vous ai vu ouvrir la bouche », lui répondit Nas d'un ton pince-sans-rire alors que ses agents ricanaient à côté de lui. « Nous pouvons toujours entendre ce qu'il se passe au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide, mais de cette façon sa concentration ne sera pas… perturbée ».

-« Je n'aime pas ça », marmonna Kurt en se renfrognant davantage.

-« Relax patron, laisse lui une chance de refaire ses preuves », répondit Tasha en secouant la tête devant son entêtement. En tournant le regard, elle remarqua l'air pensif de son coéquipier, qui jetait des regards nerveux vers Weller, comme si il venait d'avoir une idée mais refusait de la verbaliser. Malheureusement pour lui, même concentré sur Jane, le directeur-adjoint restait un agent hautement qualifié et conscient de son environnement.

-« Crache le morceau Reade », soupira-t-il en arrêtant de fixer désespérément l'écran, où Jane n'apparaissait de toute façon pas, pour se tourner vers lui.

-« Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver le timing avec lequel Jane a semblé faire des progrès… bizarre » ? Demanda l'agent d'un ton incertain.

-« Comment ça bizarre » ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Si tu sous-entend que Jane pourrait… », commença Tasha d'un ton menaçant.

-« Non, non, je ne dis pas qu'elle va nous trahir ou obéir à Sandstorm », répondit précipitamment Reade en levant défensivement les mains devant lui, sachant à quelle vitesse sa coéquipière pouvait perdre son calme. « C'est même tout le contraire en fait… ».

-« Maintenant que vous en parlez… Jane avait déjà donné des signes de vouloir retourner sur le terrain avant, mais elle a semblé plus… déterminée ces derniers temps… », fit Nas en plissant les yeux pensivement.

-« Depuis que Patterson a été agressée en fait », approuva Reade. Les agents se figèrent en comprenant les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Merde… Comment est-ce que nous avons pu rater ça », jura Zapata en secouant la tête de dépit. « Quand on y réfléchit… c'était évident que l'attaque contre Patterson aurait des conséquences étant donné à quel point elles sont proches toutes les deux… ». La Latina plissa cependant les yeux en remarquant que Kurt n'avait pas l'air surpris.

-« Patron » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereux qui était à la fois une question et une légère menace.

-« Depuis que nous avons passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec Patterson… j'avais peur de quelque chose comme ça », soupira-t-il finalement. « Son regard quand elle a vu ses blessures… ».

-« Elle était en colère », marmonna Tasha en baissant honteusement les yeux. Elle avait été présente dans cette chambre, et n'avait rien remarqué.

-« Et déterminée » approuva Kurt. « Quelque part, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle était plus en colère que… ».

-« Que quand nous l'avons arrêté au motel et qu'elle t'a reproché ce que la CIA lui a fait », compléta doucement Reade, sachant que le sujet était sensible. Lorsqu'ils avaient testé Jane avec le scanner, Weller leur avait brièvement raconté sa conversation avec la brune tatouée alors qu'elle braquait une arme sur sa tête. Et même si il était en colère contre Jane à l'époque, et ne l'avait pas montré souvent, ils savaient tous que leur patron se reprochait toujours d'avoir laissé cela arriver à la jeune femme.

-« Oui », soupira Kurt. « Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cru à notre histoire d'agression pour un simple sac à main… elle est trop maline pour ça. Mais comme elle n'a pas insisté sur le sujet… j'espérais que je me trompais et que sa volonté de guérir n'avait rien à voir avec un éventuel désir de vengeance ».

-« Ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… Si Jane récupère assez pour sa lancer à la poursuite de l'agresseur de Patterson et se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Keaton… », commenta Reade en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

-« Je sais », répondit Weller d'un air fatigué. « Mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas le lui dire maintenant. Le fait que ce salopard ait mis ses menaces à exécution pourrait la terrifier… Même si elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à lui faire face à l'heure actuelle ».

-« Mais d'un autre côté, même si c'est pour la protéger, Jane pourrait ne pas apprécier du tout le fait que nous lui mentions », fit remarquer Nas. « Je comprends votre dilemme… ».

-« Surtout que c'est exactement ce que nous lui avions reproché lorsque nous avons appris que Mayfair était morte à cause de… ses actions… même indirectement », ajouta Zapata d'un ton peiné.

-« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé » ? Demanda Kurt d'un air dépité.

-« Attendez je crois que nous avons un problème », fit soudain remarquer Reade qui tendait l'oreille, les faisant tous se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

-« _C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part_ ».

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

-« Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau », dit gentiment Illiana en tendant la main. Jane s'exécuta lentement, passant difficilement son bras plâtré par la manche, même si pour la mission Patterson lui avait donné un manteau beige moins serré que son habituelle veste en cuir noire.

-« Oh désolé, je n'avais pas vu votre bras », s'excusa la maitresse de maison en voyant la manche gauche de son chemisier déformée par le plâtre.

-« Aucun problème, c'est bientôt guéri », répondit la brune en produisant un sourire gêné qui lui donnait plus l'impression de grimacer qu'autre chose. Fort heureusement, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas y faire très attention, et lui sourit avec compassion.

-« Je sais ce que c'est, je me suis cassé le bras en tombant au cours d'un match de tennis l'année dernière… Et malgré tout je ne tenais pas en place. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai même essayé de rejouer avec mon bras plâtré, mon pauvre mari a failli en devenir fou ».

-« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire », répondit la brune honnêtement en repensant à sa dernière conversation avec Kurt à ce sujet. Elle n'entendait pas de réflexions dans son oreillette, mais elle se doutait que l'équipe écoutait avec attention, et que quelqu'un ne manquerait pas de lui faire la remarque à son retour. En dépit de ses efforts, elle devait avoir l'air nerveuse, car la femme lui sourit à nouveau.

-« Nerveuse ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez fait le plus dur avec l'entretien à l'agence. Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui est plus informel. C'est une prise de contact pour faire connaissance si vous voulez… Par ici, Andrew nous attend dans le salon », signala son hôtesse en la précédant. Rapidement, Jane évalua son environnement. Le mobilier semblait de bonne qualité mais pas hors de prix, comme elle s'y était d'abord attendu en considérant les revenus du couple. En fait, toute la décoration semblait très personnelle et chaleureuse, et non pas froide comme sortie d'un magazine de décoration, comme Tasha lui avait dit qu'elle serait surement. Elle nota également que plusieurs jouets d'enfants trainaient discrètement dans certains coins de l'entrée et de ce qu'elle devinait être un bureau par la porte entrebâillée devant laquelle elle passa. Pas vraiment dispersés partout, mais pas vraiment rangés avec rigueur non plus. D'une certaine façon, c'était rassurant de voir que l'espace était occupé par tous les habitants de la maison. Elle avait déjà vu comment se comportaient certaines personnes fortunées avec leurs enfants au cours de précédentes enquêtes avec l'équipe, et trouvait cela triste.

Essayant de paraître un peu moins nerveuse, la brune entra dans le salon à la suite d'Illiana. L'ambiance y était tout aussi chaleureuse que dans ce qu'elle avait pu voir du reste de la maison, et des masques ethniques africains décoraient les murs. Le juge fédéral se trouvait nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil recouvert d'un plaid bleu pâle, le New York Times dans une main et une jambe passée par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs.

-« Andrew, un peu de tenu, nous avons une invitée » le gronda gentiment son épouse. Jane cligna des yeux de surprise un instant. L'homme ne se comportait pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait de la part de quelqu'un de sa stature sociale.

-« D'accord, d'accord » soupira Dickinson en affectant de devoir faire un effort surhumain pour se rasseoir correctement. Sa femme roula des yeux devant son comportement, mais ne pouvait masquer la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait en le regardant faire. Jane ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'interaction attachante. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, si le juge travaillait avec Sandstorm, il cachait bien ses tendances criminelles…

-« Andrew, cette jeune femme est la candidate envoyée par l'agence », présenta la maîtresse de maison alors que son mari se levait pour saluer Jane.

-« Enchanté, Miss… » ? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-« Jane… Shaw », répondit la brune avec une légère hésitation sur le nom de famille. Lorsqu'il avait fallu lui choisir un faux nom pour la mission, Nas avait proposé Shaw, qui était un nom assez neutre et répandu. Jane s'était sentie assez mal à l'aise sur le coup, mais Kurt lui avait assuré que cela ne le gênait pas. Considérant qu'il lui avait reproché de s'être fait passer pour Taylor à peine quelques mois plus tôt c'était assez ironique en un sens… mais c'était sans doute sa manière à lui d'essayer de lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait plus pour cela. Et à sa décharge, à l'époque Kurt et Oscar lui avaient tous les deux dit qu'elle était Taylor Shaw, alors elle y avait cru.

-« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part », ajouta le juge après quelques secondes en lâchant sa main et en la regardant avec attention. Prise par surprise, la brune réprima difficilement un sursaut, et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait reconnu, ou tout au moins ait reconnu Remi, où quel que soit le nom qu'elle avait pu porter en entrant en contact avec lui au nom de Sandstorm si il était bien impliqué ? Son oreillette sembla d'un coup exploser, alors que les membres de son équipe parlaient tous en même temps. Après quelques battements de cœurs, une voix finit par couvrir les autres.

-« _Du calme Jane, c'est peut-être juste un test, mais nous nous mettons en position au cas où…_ », intervint Kurt. Sa voix rassurante et déterminée, même si un peu tendue, l'aida à ne pas se laisser démonter.

-« Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas », répondit Jane aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait. L'homme avait l'air plus curieux et pensif qu'hostile, et maintenant que la surprise était passée, elle pensait pouvoir contrôler la situation. Dans son oreille droite, elle entendait Nas essayait de résonner Kurt en lui demandant de ne pas quitter le van maintenant pour ne pas risquer de faire échouer l'opération.

-« _Attendez ! Peut-être a-t-il déjà vu Jane ailleurs au cours d'une de vos enquêtes_ ».

-« Oui le contraire m'aurait étonné », répondit le juge en claquant des doigts. « Je me rappelle maintenant, vous êtes cette femme amnésique qui a été retrouvée sur Time Square il y a un peu plus d'un an ».

-« C'est vrai », répondit calmement Jane. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nier après tout. En fait, considérant le fait que le FBI avait diffusé sa photo dans tous les médias pour essayer de l'identifier, c'était même étonnant que davantage de gens ne la reconnaissent pas au cours de leurs enquêtes…

-« Amnésie traumatique » ? Demanda Illiana d'un ton curieux, avant de se raviser. « Désolé, c'était très impoli de ma part… déformation professionnelle », s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné, et Jane se rappela à cet instant que la femme était médecin.

-« Pas de problème, je suis…habituée ».

-« Oui j'imagine que les gens ont souvent des réactions très déplaisantes », compatit la femme.

-« À vrai dire, je suis moi-même curieux à propos de votre état. Avez-vous retrouvé des souvenirs » ? Demanda Andrew en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Andrew, c'est très impoli » ! Protesta sa femme en lui donnant une petite claque sur le bras.

-« Désolé mais c'est une question légitime. Nous allons peut-être lui confier notre petite princesse alors je préfère être sûr qu'elle est à même de s'occuper de Kira… N'y voyez rien de personnel, mais je sais que sur un CV tout le monde a tendance à… enjoliver un peu la réalité. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de comment vous occuper d'un enfant, j'espère que vous comprendrez que je sois réticent à vous laisser ma fille ».

-« Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement. Je réagirais certainement pareil si j'avais un enfant et que je devais le confier à une inconnue », acquiesça Jane. Fort heureusement Patterson et Nas avaient envisagé que les parents posent beaucoup de questions sur son passé, voir que Dickinson se serve de ses contacts dans les forces de l'ordre pour faire des recherches sur elle. Elles avaient donc préparés une histoire et une couverture solide.

-« Mais ne restez pas debout je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », proposa Illiana en lui désignant une place sur un fauteuil, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé et que son mari prenait place à côté d'elle.

-« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose » ? Demanda l'homme en désignant un plateau sur la table basse où se trouvaient une théière et un pot de café fumant. Sentant sa gorge un peu sèche, la brune se prépara à accepter l'offre, avant d'hésiter, brusquement méfiante. Et s'ils avaient glissés quelque chose dedans ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un piège élaboré par sa mère, si le juge travaillait réellement avec Sandstorm…

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne cherche à vous droguer ou à vous empoisonner », lui dit gentiment Illiana. « Je comprends ce que vous traversez, j'ai déjà suivis des patients souffrants d'amnésie à cause d'un traumatisme, et l'hyper-vigilance n'est pas rare dans des cas comme le vôtre ».

-« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », répondit prudemment Jane en se tortillant sur place mal à l'aise. Même si la femme semblait compréhensive, elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être faible au point que les autres la prennent en pitié. Et même si elle n'avait jamais fait d'entretien d'embauche avant, du moins pas un dont elle se souvienne, elle se doutait que manifester des signes de troubles psychologiques et de stress post-traumatique n'inspirerait pas vraiment confiance à un éventuel employeur…

-« Il n'y a rien à avoir honte Miss Shaw. Je me rappelle très bien les informations qui accompagnaient votre photo dans la presse. Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu sans aucun souvenir serait perturbant, voir même terrifiant, pour n'importe qui », ajouta Andrew en la regardant avec attention. Il semblait lui aussi plutôt compatissant sur sa situation, mais Jane ne voulait pas se laisser piéger par un faux sentiment de sécurité. D'une part parce que cela lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup, comme lorsque Kurt l'avait arrêté sans la laisser s'expliquer alors qu'elle pensait qu'il lui accorderait au moins cette chance… Et d'autre part parce qu'elle était ici pour découvrir si le juge était corrompu et en lien avec Sandstorm ou avec Verity, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son jugement être obscurci par sa sympathie.

-« Je… n'aime pas beaucoup en parler », marmonna-t-elle finalement.

-« Nous comprenons », l'assura gravement Illiana.

-« Au moins les autorités ont retrouvé qui vous étiez », commenta son mari. « Si un avis dans la presse a été nécessaire, j'imagine que ce devait être plus compliqué que prévu » ?

-« En quelque sorte… Je n'ai plus de famille et… visiblement l'ancien moi n'était pas du genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Cela a pris un certain temps pour que le FBI retrouve quelqu'un qui me connaisse et sache qui j'étais », répondit Jane. En réalité elle n'était pas totalement en accord avec l'histoire préparée par l'équipe, mais elle en comprenait la logique. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait un frère, au cas où les Dickinson voudraient également se renseigner sur Roman. Comme son frère était actuellement un criminel recherché par le FBI… qui plus est souvent avec leur mère, ils ne pouvaient pas l'impliquer là-dedans. La brune trouvait également le fait de mettre en avant qu'elle n'avait pas de famille ni beaucoup d'amis trop larmoyant. Elle voulait parvenir à convaincre le couple de ses compétences par elle-même, pas parce qu'ils éprouveraient de la pitié devant la pauvre amnésique solitaire…

Mais d'un autre côté, si le couple n'avait aucun lien avec Sandstorm, elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI, ni avouer avoir fait partie d'une organisation gouvernementale ultrasecrète qui avait ensuite essayé de la tuer, et encore moins d'avoir aidé sa mère à mettre sur pied l'une des plus dangereuses organisations terroristes du pays. Cela reviendrait à les mettre en danger, quelque chose qu'ils se refusaient tous à faire. En réalité, la seule question qui avait réellement donnée lieu à un intense débat, était de savoir combien de tatouages cacher et comment expliquer les autres.

Après une longue discussion, ils avaient finis par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'elle devait en laisser la plupart. Reade avait fort justement argumenté que c'était une chose de les cacher habituellement sous une couche de maquillage pour une mission d'une journée ou d'une nuit, mais qu'une mission à long terme demandait une approche différente. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas de combien de temps la brune aurait besoin pour trouver les informations qu'ils cherchaient, et il y avait trop de risques que le maquillage parte avec l'usage. Nas avait également fait valoir que si Andrew Dickinson était en lien avec Sandstorm, il était possible qu'il soit déjà au courant pour les tatouages, même sans forcément en connaître le but. Lorsque Tasha s'était à son tour inquiétée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ce n'était pas le cas, et que le juge utilisait son influence pour avoir des informations sur le dossier Jane Doe au FBI, Patterson les avait rassurés.

Elle avait fait remarquer en premier lieu que le dossier de Jane était confidentiel (même si tout le monde avait gentiment évité de faire une réflexion en voyant l'air mal à l'aise de Zapata à cet instant), et qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il puisse en découvrir le contenu. Reade avait alors rappelé à tous qu'il y avait de nombreux agents qui avaient pu voir que Jane travaillait au FBI, ou entendre parler d'elle. Personne n'en avait fait mention, mais Jane savait que la nouvelle de sa libération après des heures de tortures dans un sous-sol quelques semaines plus tôt avait fait rapidement le tour des services… À cet instant, la brune avait pensé que Kurt allait tout simplement annuler la mission, mais fort heureusement pour elle, Patterson et Nas étaient venus préparées. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient dévoilé une liste des agents avec qui Andrew Dickinson aurait pu entrer en contact au cours de ses affaires, liste qui était étonnement plutôt réduite. L'agent de la NSA leur avait expliqué que l'homme était tellement rigoureux qu'il n'accordait que très peu de mandats. La plupart des agents de terrain avaient donc pris l'habitude de se tourner vers un juge plus conciliant qui leur accordait plus rapidement le précieux papier. Les contacts entre le FBI et Dickinson se limitaient donc aux témoignages au cours des procès, ce qui ne favorisait pas autant les discussions que la participation à une enquête.

Malgré ses réticences, Kurt avait accepté d'envoyer temporairement certains de ces agents sur d'autres affaires, parfois hors de l'état, ou en séminaire à Quantico. Il avait ensuite briefé la dizaine d'agents restants. Le directeur adjoint leur avait clairement fait comprendre que si quelqu'un, peu importait qui, posait une question sur Jane, ils devaient refuser de répondre et venir lui en parler. Pour une fois, la situation de la brune tatouée avait jouée en leur faveur, et les agents concernés avaient tous cru qu'il s'agissait d'une précaution pour sa sécurité, ce qui n'avait étonné personne étant donné ce qu'elle avait récemment vécu. Pas totalement convaincu, Kurt avait tout de même finalement cédé devant son insistance à aller sur le terrain. Ils avaient donc convenus de tordre un peu la réalité pour expliquer la présence des tatouages sur elle. Et à voir le regard curieux que la jeune mère de famille jetait sur l'oiseau tatoué sur son cou et à ceux visibles sur sa main droite, la question ne tarderait pas à être posée.

-« Je vois », commenta sobrement Andrew. « Je suis cependant étonné que le FBI ait pris en charge l'enquête… ».

-« Eh bien… c'est à cause du caractère… inhabituel de ma situation », répondit Jane en relevant sa manche droite pour dévoiler les tatouages sur son bras. Le couple observa un instant les lignes d'encre entrelacées, pendant que Jane essayait de jauger discrètement leurs réactions. Tous les deux semblaient étonnés et un peu choqués, ce qui n'était pas inattendu. Même si pour l'équipe voir ses tatouages était devenu banal, elle restait confrontée à des réactions très différentes lorsque d'autres personnes les voyaient. D'une certaine manière, la réaction d'Andrew était positive. S'il avait l'air aussi surpris, et à moins qu'il ne soit un très bon acteur, alors il n'était peut-être pas impliqué avec Shepherd comme ils le croyaient. À moins qu'il ne sache rien sur elle et les tatouages, ce qui était possible aussi, sa mère étant du genre à compartimenter l'information. Distraitement, elle prit note du fait que Reade et Zapata étaient sortis de la camionnette à un moment où à un autre et s'étaient postés plus loin dans la rue, près de la porte arrière, d'après le rapport qui lui parvenait sur la fréquence commune.

-« De la façon dont vous en parlez, j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas ces tatouages avant de perdre la mémoire… » finit par dire Illiana en relevant les yeux pour croiser les siens.

-« Non… je me suis réveillée comme ça sur Time Square. Je ne me souviens de presque rien de ma vie antérieure et je ne sais pas… qui m'a fait cela ni pourquoi », répondit la brune avec aplomb. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, pas après ce que ses mauvais choix avaient entrainé comme conséquences pour elle-même et pour l'équipe, mais avant la mission Allie l'avait prise à part. Semblant comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire, sa nouvelle amie avait insisté sur le fait que mentir était parfaitement acceptable pour réussir sa mission, et ne faisait pas d'elle une mauvaise personne.

-« Ce doit être horrible », compatit sincèrement son hôtesse.

-« Au début c'était… terrifiant », avoua Jane, ce qui pour le coup était la vérité. « Mais les agents affectés à mon cas m'ont… beaucoup aidé ».

-« Ce qui explique l'hyper-vigilance concernant ce que les gens peuvent vous donner à boire », nota distraitement le juge Dickinson, presque pour lui-même. « Désolé de vous demander cela à nouveau mais… si vous n'avez retrouvé presque aucuns souvenirs de votre vie avant l'amnésie… pourquoi pensez-vous être qualifiée pour vous occuper d'une enfant » ? Ajouta-t-il ensuite. Jane réfléchit un instant à la question. L'homme n'avait pas l'air soupçonneux, mais il était clair qu'il hésitait. Sans doute parce que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre éclairait sous un nouveau jour l'avis que lui avait donné l'agence de recrutement, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle n'avait pas passé d'entretien, et que Nas et Kurt étaient intervenus « au nom de la sécurité nationale » auprès de la directrice pour qu'elle soit recommandée. La brune avait d'ailleurs été très étonnée de voir à quel point cette simple petite phrase semblait ouvrir de nombreuses portes.

-« _Tout va bien se passer Jane, il suffit de t'en tenir à ce que nous avons prévus_ », souffla la voix de Zapata dans son oreillette. La jeune femme hésita, se demandant si l'histoire qu'ils avaient préparée serait vraiment efficace. De ce qu'elle avait glané comme renseignement sur son interlocuteur, il semblait être très rigoureux et apprécier l'honnêteté. Décidant d'écouter son instinct, la brune improvisa.

-« En fait… je ne sais pas. Je pourrais vous faire remarquer que je m'occupais d'enfants… avant ce qui m'est arrivé… mais je ne me rappelle que quelques brides de cette période. Et même si j'ai suivi une formation pour réapprendre les gestes de bases et retrouver mon ancien emploi… je n'ai plus l'expérience que j'avais avant. La vérité c'est que… je suis juste plus à l'aise avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes. Ils sont innocents, francs et ne jugent pas les gens sur leur simple aspect », répondit calmement Jane.

-« Je vois… Vous comprenez que ce que vous dites ne m'incite pas vraiment à vous confier ma princesse » ? Lui demanda Andrew en la regardant dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait à évaluer ses réactions, ou à lire en elle.

-« Je sais… J'aimerais juste que vous me laissiez une chance de faire mes preuves », répondit sincèrement Jane, en espérant que sa franchise lui permettrait de gagner des points. Son intuition était bonne puisque le juge se tourna vers sa femme.

-« Eh bien… j'imagine que cela ne coûte rien de faire un essai puisque vous êtes ici. Nous appelons le petit diable » ? Cette dernière question était ponctuée d'un petit sourire à son épouse, et Illiana soupira comiquement avant de se lever gracieusement pour sortir. Jane entendit rapidement sa voix retentir dans le couloir, suivie très vite par le bruit de petits pieds cavalant vers le salon. La jeune femme entra à nouveau dans la pièce, accompagnée de sa fille qui tenait un petit labrador par le collier. D'un coup l'animal lui échappa pour se précipiter vers Jane.

-« Lucky » ! Protesta la fillette avec une moue contrariée en se lançant à sa poursuite. L'animal vint se frotter contre Jane et renifler son pantalon avant de japper en relevant le museau vers elle. La brune se figea un moment par réflexe, avant de jeter un regard surprit vers ses hôtes.

-« Désolé Lucky est encore un peu fougueux », lui expliqua Illiana alors que Kiralee tombait à genou à côté de son compagnon à quatre pattes pour l'attirer contre elle. Le chiot se retourna et lui lécha vigoureusement le visage, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Jane ne put réprimer un sourire tellement la scène était adorable. Pour une raison étrange, entendre rire la fillette réchauffait son cœur. Concentrée sur la petite, elle ne remarqua pas le regard satisfait que les parents échangeaient en observant ses réactions.

-« Kira chérie, voici Jane », lui dit sa mère. La fillette releva la tête et lança un sourire éblouissant à la brune.

-« C'est toi qui va me garder maintenant » ?

-« Eh bien… si tes parents sont d'accords… ».

-« Pardon pour Lucky, il est gentil d'habitude », lui dit sérieusement la fillette en le tirant en arrière, alors que le chien essayait de renifler à nouveau ses jambes et de mordiller le bas de son pantalon.

-« Avez-vous des animaux miss Shaw » ? Demanda Andrew semblant penser à quelque chose.

-« Un chaton que j'ai eu tout récemment pourquoi » ?

-« Oh, cela explique la réaction de Lucky, il a dû sentir l'odeur de votre animal domestique sur vos vêtements et il défend son territoire », l'informa Illiana.

-« Je le comprends, moi aussi j'agirais de la même façon si je devais protéger une petite fille aussi adorable », dit Jane en souriant gentiment à Kiralee qui gloussa, avant de s'arrêter en voyant son bras droit qu'elle n'avait pas recouvert.

-« Wow… ils sont beaux tes dessins », s'extasia-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement pour les voir de plus près. Surprise, Jane laissa la fillette suivre les motifs sur la face intérieure de son bras avec son doigt, se retenant de se tortiller alors que l'index frôlait sa peau.

-« Kira, laisse miss Jane tranquille », la gronda gentiment son père avec amusement en regardant Jane essayer de ne pas réagir à la sensation de chatouillis qui parcourait son bras.

-« Est-ce que je peux avoir les mêmes » ? Demanda ensuite Kiralee en se tournant vers ses parents avec une moue attendrissante. Cette fois-ci, les deux adultes éclatèrent franchement de rire en voyant l'air horrifié de Jane à sa déclaration.

-« Peut-être quand tu seras plus grande, mais en attendant pas de tatouages permanents », lui répondit gentiment sa mère, en souriant devant sa moue boudeuse.

-« Mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire des dessins comme les miens », proposa Jane pour essayer de la distraire, ne remarquant pas une nouvelle fois l'air satisfait des parents de la façon dont elle gérait la situation.

-« D'accord », accepta aussitôt la fillette toute mauvaise humeur envolée, en fouillant frénétiquement dans un tiroir de la table basse pour en sortir des feuilles et des crayons de couleurs. Jane dû avoir l'air un peu étonnée, car Illiana précisa à son intention.

-« Kira est comme les scouts, toujours prête », dit-elle avec humour. La brune tatouée répondit par un sourire poli, tout en prenant mentalement note de demander à l'équipe de lui expliquer la référence plus tard.

-« _Eh bien elle et Jane vont bien s'entendre alors_ », souffla la voix amusée de Tasha dans son oreille. La brune se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux, étant dans l'incapacité de lui répondre verbalement.

-« Quel dessin veux-tu faire » ? Demanda-t-elle à la place à Kiralee. La petite blonde étudia son bras un instant, avant de regarder spéculativement le reste de son corps, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si ses vêtements cachaient d'autres tatouages. Puis ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur l'oiseau qui dépassait légèrement du col de son chemisier. Se redressant à moitié, Kiralee tendit la main pour tirer le tissu vers le bas, avant de jeter un regard nerveux vers Jane en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un sourire rassurant, la brune baissa son col pour lui montrer l'oiseau en détail.

-« Celui-là ! Je veux apprendre à dessiner l'oiseau » ! Clama la petite en battant des mains d'un air ravi. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule sur la feuille qu'elle avait placée sur la table, Jane commença à lui montrer comment tracer grossièrement le corps de l'animal, puis les ailes. Avec un temps de retard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complétement négligé les parents, attirée par la bonne humeur communicative de la fillette.

-« Désolé je… », commença-t-elle avant de prendre note de l'air satisfait des deux adultes dans la pièce.

-« Aucun problème, nous avons vu ce que nous voulions voir », répondit Andrew.

-« Kira, est-ce que tu aimerais que Jane s'occupe de toi quand nous ne sommes pas là » ? Demanda sa femme en se penchant vers leur fille.

-« Oui ! Elle est gentille et j'aime bien ses dessins » ! Proclama Kiralee en rebondissant littéralement de joie.

-« Eh bien c'est réglé alors », dit son père avec satisfaction.

-« Donc… vous me laissez ma chance » ? Demanda Jane en reprenant son rôle de chercheuse d'emploi.

-« Oui, nous allons faire un essai pour cette semaine. Kira est plutôt… sauvage avec les inconnus d'habitude, alors le fait qu'elle vous apprécie joue beaucoup en votre faveur. Nous tenons à ce qu'elle aille à l'école quelques jours par semaine pour se sociabiliser avec d'autres enfants, mais le reste du temps elle sera sous votre surveillance. Nous vous donnerons un double des clés, et si vous êtes d'accord, demain nous irons vous présenter à l'école, pour que les enseignants sachent qu'ils peuvent vous laisser repartir avec elle après la classe ».

Après avoir convenu des modalités et d'un salaire que la brune n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de percevoir, Illiana la raccompagna à la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un cri la fit se retourner dans l'entrée. Trottinant rapidement, Kiralee vint enrouler ses petits bras autour des jambes de Jane pour un câlin qui la surprit mais qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

-« Pour toi », dit-elle ensuite en lui tendant son dessin d'oiseau qui ressemblait à un joli gribouillage. Néanmoins c'était l'intention qui comptait, et Jane accepta le cadeau et quitta la maison, adressant un signe d'au-revoir à Illiana et à sa fille qui agitait joyeusement la main à côté d'elle. Marchant d'un bon pas, elle s'engouffra ensuite dans le van qui l'attendait au coin de la rue.

-« Eh bien… on dirait que notre petite Jane ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti pour son grand retour », dit joyeusement Tasha en lui tendant la main paume vers le haut pour que son amie y fasse claquer la sienne.

-« Bien joué », approuva Reade. « Même si tu nous as un peu fait peur en sortant du scénario ».

-« Mon instinct me disait qu'il était le genre d'homme qui préférait la franchise », répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

-« Et vous avez eu raison », approuva Nas, alors que le regard de Jane croisait celui de Kurt qui la regardait dans le rétroviseur central. Brusquement, le bourdonnement de son deuxième téléphone, celui confié par son frère, la tira de ses pensées.

-« C'est Roman », les informa-t-elle en lisant le message sur l'écran. « Shepherd veut me voir », ajouta-t-elle en sentant un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos alors que les visages des agents autour d'elle se fermaient.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 27_

17/05/2017


	28. Chap 28 - Nouvelle mission

Wow cet épisode 2x22 était sympa… La fin offre des perspectives assez intéressantes pour la suite.

 **Information**

Comme je vous le disais il y a quelques temps, la fin du mois va être compliquée pour moi sur le plan professionnel avec pas mal de déplacements. Je ne serais donc malheureusement pas en mesure de sortir le chapitre 29 le mercredi 31 mai comme je le voulais initialement. À la place, il faudra attendre le samedi ou le dimanche suivant pour que je puisse d'une part finir de l'écrire, et le publier.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, NoNaame et Guest pour vos reviews

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

En dépit des craintes de Kurt, l'entretien de Jane avec les Dickinson pour obtenir le poste de garde d'enfant se déroule plutôt bien, même si le juge reconnait Jane d'après les avis qui avaient été publiés dans la presse lorsqu'ils cherchaient à découvrir son identité. À leur grande surprise, Jane s'entend excellemment bien avec la petite Kiralee, qui est fascinée par ses tatouages, ce qui lui permet d'obtenir le poste. Cependant, alors que l'équipe la récupère après la rencontre, Jane reçoit un message de Roman l'informant que Shepherd veut la voir.

….

 **Chapitre 28 – Nouvelle mission**

….

 _Van de surveillance, en route vers le siège du FBI_

Ils sentirent tous un à-coup lorsque Kurt commença par réflexe à freiner en entendant la nouvelle, avant qu'un concert de coups de klaxons derrière eux ne signale que la manœuvre n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Après quelques mètres, il se gara finalement sur le côté dès qu'il aperçut une place libre, avant de se retourner vers l'équipe à l'arrière.

Jane se sentit étrangement touchée par son inquiétude, qui reflétait un peu la sienne. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré dans ce sous-sol, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Shepherd ne la contacte. En fait, elle avait même cru qu'elle serait convoquée plus tôt après ce qu'il c'était passé dans la planque qui avait servie à la tatouer. Roman l'avait brièvement appelé ensuite pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et elle avait compris que ce grain de sable dans ses plans avait rendu leur mère adoptive folle de rage, même si elle ne semblait pas l'en tenir pour responsable. Du moins pour le moment…

-« Eh merde », pesta Zapata en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-« Eh bien… nous savions que ce jour allait arriver », essaya de les réconforter Jane en tentant de paraître plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Étrangement, le fait que ce soit elle qui essaye de le faire produisit l'effet inverse. Les agents du FBI regardèrent la brune d'un air coupable, trouvant presque triste que ce soit celle qui était le plus en danger qui tente de leur remonter le moral. Ils étudièrent tous le visage de leur amie, remarquant son malaise mais aussi la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Ces derniers temps, le changement était visible, surtout pour eux qui la connaissaient bien. La brune semblait avoir repris un peu confiance en elle, et c'était positif. Par moment, comme lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à Weller lorsqu'il l'avait surprise à s'entrainer, ils avaient l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Jane. La jeune femme douée et têtue qu'ils avaient appris à connaitre depuis qu'elle avait rampé hors de ce sac avec le nom de Kurt tatoué dans le dos. La femme qui au lieu d'attendre dans la voiture lors de sa première sortie sur le terrain s'était lancée seule et sans arme à la poursuite d'un criminel. La femme qui pour les protéger avait poursuivi Cade seule lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Kurt…

Pourtant, ils n'étaient absolument pas sûrs qu'elle soit encore prête à faire face à Shepherd… Ni à ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire… Mais malheureusement, ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix.

-« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais au moins Roman sera avec toi », soupira finalement Reade. La jeune femme essaya d'ignorer la petite pointe de contrariété qu'elle ressentit lorsque l'agent dénigra son frère. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait… Roman était tout pour elle. Il était le seul membre restant de sa famille biologique, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Peut-être qu'elle devrait profiter de l'occasion pour continuer à essayer de lui faire voir à quel point Shepherd était une personne horrible ? Bien sûr ce serait dangereux, mais si elle pouvait obtenir son frère de retour avec elle, ce serait une excellente chose… en plus d'être un coup très rude pour Sandstorm. De ce que Roman lui avait dit sur la dissolution lente de leur petit groupe… d'amis… au sein de l'organisation, et du fait que la plupart étaient maintenant morts, leur mère ne devait plus avoir tellement d'hommes de valeur que ça.

-« Jane », appela doucement Tasha en agitant la main devant ses yeux en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Hein ? Oh désolé, je pensais juste à… quelque chose », marmonna la brune en se concentrant sur eux à nouveau.

-« Est-ce que ton frère t'a donné une heure » ? Demanda finalement Kurt.

-« Oui, pour le premier point de rendez-vous. Ensuite… j'imagine qu'ils me conduiront ailleurs pour s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis », répondit Jane en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait infiltré Sandstorm. « Maintenant que Shepherd ne me fait pas confiance, ils redoubleront sûrement de prudence ».

-« Ce qui veut dire pas de micros, de traceurs ni de renforts », marmonna Tasha d'un air sombre. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient tous été tellement occupés à essayer d'aider Jane à aller mieux et à regagner sa confiance, qu'elle avait un peu écarté de son esprit le fait que Shepherd avait encore des plans pour la brune. Elle aurait aimé que son amie ait plus de temps pour se remettre et se préparer mentalement, mais le destin semblait s'acharner contre elle. Une fois encore, la Latina repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane, et son cœur se serra de honte et de tristesse. La pauvre avait lutté pour s'en sortir depuis son enfance alors que tout semblait contre elle, et aujourd'hui encore, les choix qui s'offraient à elle étaient tous dangereux. Et pourtant, elle savait déjà que Jane continuerait de faire ce qu'elle croyait juste, peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait. Ce qui voulait dire que ce serait à eux de surveiller ses arrières et de la protéger autant qu'ils le pourraient.

-« Je sais », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules en affectant un air décontracté, même si la façon dont elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure laissait apparaître la nervosité qu'elle ressentait réellement.

-« Ok, nous devrions revenir au bureau pour planifier ça tranquillement », gronda Kurt d'un ton sec, montrant ainsi involontairement à quel point la situation l'affectait.

-« Je prends le volant », répondit immédiatement Reade, ne voulant pas rééditer l'incident de tout à l'heure. Weller était tout simplement beaucoup trop concentré sur Jane pour être vraiment opérationnel au milieu de la circulation new-yorkaise. Signe de son trouble, le directeur adjoint ne protesta pas, et vint plutôt s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Discrètement, il attrapa sa main gauche et lui donna une pression réconfortante, que Nas et Tasha firent mines de ne pas remarquer.

Un peu réconfortée par la présence de Kurt, Jane ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre pour penser clairement à la suite des évènements. Par rapport à la première fois qu'elle avait infiltré Sandstorm, elle savait que cette fois-ci sa mission serait encore plus dangereuse. Maintenant que Shepherd avait des doutes sur sa loyauté, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Un petit frisson de crainte la traversa, lorsqu'elle songea que sa mère l'enverrait peut-être en mission sans Roman, pour la tester. Il y avait également la possibilité qu'en la voyant revenir, les hommes contre qui son frère l'avait mise en garde tentent quelque chose pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle allait devoir se montrer vigilante et ne jamais baisser sa garde… Fort heureusement, si le fait que sa véritable allégeance ait été découverte avait un point positif, c'était que Shepherd ne prendrait probablement pas le risque de l'emmener à nouveau à leur base principale avant quelques temps.

..…

 _Siège du FBI_

-« Jane, nous y sommes », dit soudain doucement la voix de Tasha à côté d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, Jane constata qu'elle avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait, car ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le garage du FBI. Elle remarqua ensuite que Kurt n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, et semblait attendre qu'elle décide de se lever. Visiblement Zapata l'avait vu aussi, mais se contenta d'un petit sourire complice au lieu de les taquiner comme elle le faisait habituellement. Pour une raison étrange, cela rassura légèrement Jane. Si la situation affectait également Tasha, cela voulait dire que la Latina s'inquiétait pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait commencé à se faire à l'idée après leurs nombreuses discussions et démonstrations d'affection. La plupart du temps, elle était très heureuse de la présence de Zapata dans sa vie, maintenant qu'elles avaient mis leurs désaccords de côté. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait retenir une petite bouffée de doute incontrôlable en se demandant comment la jeune femme allait juger ses actions. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore totalement à gérer, mais chaque petite démonstration de soutien semblait augmenter sa confiance en elle… Et calmer un peu ses inquiétudes. Comme le lui avait dit Allie, peu importait à quel point elle faisait semblant que les choses ne l'affectaient pas, la réalité c'était que tout le monde avait envie d'être aimé. Elle probablement plus que d'autres, considérant ce qu'elle avait traversé… Peut-être que Patterson avait raison et qu'elle devrait en parler avec Borden ? Avec sa mission au sein de Sandstorm, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi… faible et… désespérée d'affection.

-« Comment… comment dois-je dire à Patterson que Shepherd veut me voir » ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, surprenant Kurt qui avait commencé à se lever. Face à elle, Tasha cligna des yeux un instant avant de regarder vers Weller.

-« Merde je n'y avais pas pensé… je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation », marmonna la jeune femme en secouant nerveusement la tête. Kurt tira lentement Jane sur ses pieds, et la fit sortir du van en posant une main au bas de son dos pour l'encourager à avancer.

-« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose » ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant que les deux jeunes femmes face à lui semblaient tenir une conversation silencieuse. « Parce qu'il me semble que Patterson était déjà au courant que Shepherd était susceptible de… ». Kurt hésita, en regardant Jane d'un air mal à l'aise.

-« M'utiliser » ? Vint gentiment à son secours la brune.

-« Ouais », grimaça l'agent. « Donc… pourquoi craindre sa réaction » ?

Zapata jeta un regard interrogatif vers la jeune femme tatouée, qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil incertain. De la même manière que Patterson avait gardée certain de ses secrets, elle ne voulait pas révéler des choses que son amie préférerait garder pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était Kurt, il comprendrait sûrement…

-« Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, soupira finalement Tasha en comprenant que Jane hésitait à « trahir » leur amie, mais depuis son… agression, Patterson est encore… plus… protectrice vis-à-vis de Jane ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe. Non, il n'avait rien remarqué dans le comportement de ses deux amies qui pourrait l'éclairer sur le sujet.

-« Eh bien… quand je ne suis pas avec elle, Patterson appelle régulièrement… Et le soir elle m'envoie souvent des messages pour savoir où je suis, ce que je fais… », avoua Jane d'un air embarrassé.

-« Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis surprotecteur… », marmonna Kurt en roulant des yeux. Tasha gloussa en le voyant faire alors que Jane lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

-« Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, sois gentil avec elle », protesta-t-elle. Kurt sourit de la voir si protectrice malgré toute l'angoisse qu'elle devait éprouver en ce moment. Cependant, il devait vite dévier cette conversation avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers un terrain dangereux. Par exemple… la progression de l'enquête sur l'agression de Patterson. Un bref frisson de panique le traversa lorsqu'il songea que Jane allait voir Roman dans quelques heures. Si jamais son frère mentionnait qu'il était intervenu pour sauver Patterson de Keaton… Mais d'un autre côté, avec Shepherd dans les parages, ils auraient probablement d'autres chats à fouetter. Du moins il l'espérait, car il ne voulait pas que leur petit mensonge envers Jane, pour la protéger, se retourne contre eux en leur faisant perdre sa confiance. Retenant une petite grimace, le directeur adjoint se demanda si c'était de cette façon que Jane s'était sentie lorsqu'Oscar avait menacé de s'en prendre à eux, et qu'elle avait pensé que mentir était la seule façon de les protéger.

-« Patron » ? Appela Zapata en lui passant la main devant les yeux, le voyant d'un coup regarder dans le vague. Relevant la tête et remarquant l'air également préoccupé de Jane par son absence, il décida de la taquiner pour la distraire de ses sombres pensées.

-« Désolé Jane a dû déteindre sur moi » répondit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et la jeune femme heurta volontairement son épaule avec la sienne en entrant, en arborant un faux air vexé qu'il trouva très mignon. Tasha ricana doucement en regardant Jane se placer malgré tout à côté de son patron, même si elle faisait semblant de lui en vouloir. Vu leur différence de poids, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son geste ait pu secouer Weller autrement que de façon symbolique. D'autant qu'ils ne manquaient pas de place, à trois dans un ascenseur facilement prévu pour cinq fois ce nombre. Elle remarqua également Weller placer sa main dans le bas du dos de Jane, dans un geste qu'il pensait probablement être discret. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs rien avoir à y redire, mais ils étaient tellement mignons qu'elle ne voulut pas briser leur moment de complicité par une taquinerie. Elle se demanda cependant si Patterson ou Allie seraient prêtes à faire un petit pari sur le temps que les deux allaient mettre à sauter le pas. Bien sûr, si son parrain apprenait qu'elle se livrait à nouveau à ce genre d'exercice, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler, mais si elle ne misait pas d'argent, cela ne comptait pas non ? Avec un soupir mental, elle se rappela qu'elle devait assister à une réunion le lendemain, et que Reade avait promis de l'accompagner, respectant les consignes de Weller.

Le fait d'être baby-sitter à chaque réunion était un peu humiliant, mais Tasha savait très bien qu'elle avait apporté tout cela sur elle-même. Personne ne l'avait forcé à jouer, à s'endetter, et personne ne l'avait forcé à donner des informations à Carter. Même si l'homme l'avait menacé, elle aurait pu choisir une autre voie : en parler à Mayfair ou Weller en espérant une sanction indulgente, aller au bout de son intention et démissionner comme elle avait voulu le faire un moment… Au lieu de cela, elle avait choisi de donner à Carter ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins une partie. De même qu'elle avait choisi de collaborer avec Weitz lorsqu'il avait voulu faire tomber Mayfair… juste pour sauver ses propres fesses. Avec une pointe de honte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas révélé ce petit détail à ses amis lors de sa confession. En réalité, elle savait qu'elle devait s'estimer chanceuse. Weller aurait pu la virer ou même ouvrir une enquête sur ses actions, lui valant une peine très longue et désagréable dans un pénitencier fédéral. En fait, c'était probablement l'intervention de Jane en sa faveur qui lui avait évité une sanction plus dure. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la jeune femme à son retour, la brune avait plaidé pour que son patron se montre raisonnable. Bien sûr, de son propre aveu, elle espérait ainsi avoir également une chance d'obtenir leur pardon, mais ce simple geste montrait qui Jane était réellement. Car dans la même situation, Zapata n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait eu la même force morale.

Alors que son agent se perdait dans ses propres pensées, l'esprit de Kurt suivit lui aussi son propre chemin. Malgré la veste de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'elle là où sa main était posée. Il savait que Tasha l'avait remarqué malgré son air pensif, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. En pensant aux risques que Jane allait courir dans quelques heures, il devait impérativement la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle allait bien. Luttant difficilement contre l'envie de la serrer contre lui et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir…

C'était probablement une conséquence de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait appris de son père que Taylor était morte alors qu'il pensait l'avoir retrouvé, cela avait failli le briser. Il avait été tellement en colère contre Jane lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle lui avait menti… Puis, plus tard, bien trop tard maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi Jane avait fait ce choix, il avait cru la perdre à nouveau lorsque Keaton l'avait enlevé. En plus de lui faire réaliser que ses sentiments étaient pour Jane en elle-même et pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était Taylor, l'évènement l'avait également forcé à admettre autre chose. La disparition de son amie d'enfance l'avait bien plus marquée qu'il n'avait toujours voulu l'admettre. Cela avait longtemps été un sujet de discorde entre lui et Sarah, alors que sa sœur essayait de lui dire de passer à autre chose. Pourtant, au fond de ses tripes, il avait toujours senti que son père cachait quelque chose à propos de la disparition de la fillette. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher la vérité… même s'il avait d'une certaine façon regretté ce choix lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Taylor. Mais si cela avait été dur à affronter, il était maintenant convaincu que si quelque chose arrivait à Jane, il serait dévasté d'une manière que même la disparition de son amie d'enfance n'avait pas pu provoquer.

Jane observa discrètement Kurt et Tasha perdus dans leurs pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation de bien-être que faisait naître en elle le contact de Kurt, mais même cela ne pouvait cacher l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de retourner près de Shepherd. Même si elle s'était préparée mentalement à cette mission ces derniers temps, sachant qu'avec la guérison de son corps, sa mère adoptive finirait par la rappeler, la brune avait cependant une crainte : celle d'être placée à nouveau face à un choix déchirant, comme avec Kantor. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de convaincre Roman de ne pas tuer l'ingénieur, elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait se ranger de son côté. Puis il avait abattu l'homme sous ses yeux. Une petite partie d'elle-même avait été horrifiée et effrayée par son frère à cet instant. Mais quelques jours plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait la protéger, car Shepherd avait ordonné que l'homme meurt quoi qu'il arrive. Cela avait été son premier test, et elle avait échoué, même si leur mère n'en avait jamais rien su grâce à Roman.

Depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience à l'hôpital cependant, sachant que sa mère ne lui faisait pas confiance et avait menacé à nouveau l'équipe, elle ne cessait de se demander que faire. Que faire si jamais Shepherd la testait à nouveau en lui demandant de tuer quelqu'un ? Sachant qu'échouer impliquerait sûrement une vengeance contre l'équipe… Quelle valeur avait une vie même innocente, devant celle de ses amis, et de tous les gens à qui Sandstorm pourrait nuire si jamais leur plan aboutissait ? La solution la plus simple serait de refuser et de laisser Shepherd la tuer. Même si elle n'avait aucun désir de mourir, pas après avoir compris que l'équipe ne la détestait pas et que Kurt avait… peut-être… des sentiments pour elle, une telle issue serait probablement le moindre des maux. Mais d'un autre côté, sacrifier sa vie ne protégerait peut-être même pas ses amis. Une fois morte, rien n'empêcherait Shepherd de s'en prendre à eux, et elle ne serait plus là pour veiller sur eux… Sa situation ne semblait pas avoir d'issue satisfaisante… Quoi qu'elle décide, quelqu'un en payerait forcément le prix.

La petite sonnerie annonçant l'ouverture des portes les tira tous les trois de leurs pensées, et ils sortirent de la cabine, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Patterson. Reade et Nas les y attendaient déjà en compagnie de la blonde, qui bondit presque sur Jane dès qu'elle entra.

-« Est-ce que tu vas bien » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air préoccupé, qui fit plisser les yeux de la brune d'incompréhension. En regardant les bleus qui marquaient encore le visage de Patterson, un pincement de culpabilité serra son cœur. Elle était sûre que son agression avait quelque chose à voir avec elle et que l'équipe ne lui disait pas tout pour la préserver. Et à sa grande honte, elle s'en accommodait, pas certaine de pouvoir faire face à la vérité.

-« Oui, pourquoi » ?

-« Nas et Reade m'ont dit que Shepherd veut te voir ce soir », répondit son amie d'un ton sombre. Jane envoya un regard soulagé aux deux agents mentionnés, tant elle ne voyait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Patterson elle-même.

-« Eh bien… nous savions que cela allait arriver. Je suis prête », soupira Jane en essayant d'avoir l'air confiante et d'oublier ses doutes de tout à l'heure.

-« J'ai confiance en toi », approuva immédiatement la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras. « Mais… je n'aime pas cette idée pour autant », soupira-t-elle alors que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de la brune.

-« Nous non plus », intervint Zapata. « Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. Si Jane ne se présente pas au rendez-vous, Shepherd deviendra encore plus méfiante et qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir… ».

-« De plus nous avons besoin de Jane pour obtenir des informations sur ses plans. Elle est la seule qui puisse infiltrer Sandstorm avec une chance de succès. Et elle est aussi la seule qui pourrait éventuellement retourner Roman », intervint Nas. Les agents du FBI lui jetèrent des regards mauvais, mécontents qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Jane depuis ces dernières semaines, elle manque autant de tact alors qu'ils essayaient de la préserver. Ils savaient que son désir d'abattre Sandstorm était encore plus fort que le leur, mais ils auraient préféré qu'elle soit moins brutale dans sa manière de présenter les choses à Jane. Celle-ci cependant n'avait retenue qu'une partie de la phrase, sur laquelle son attention s'était focalisée.

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer avant que l'agent de la NSA ne lui confirme ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

-« Étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, je pense que Roman commence à douter de Shepherd. Et vous êtes la mieux placée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il existe une autre voie que celle qu'il a choisi jusqu'ici pour lutter contre la corruption ».

-« Je ne comprends pas », dit Reade en plissant les yeux d'incompréhension, alors que le reste de l'équipe regardait Nas de la même façon.

-« Eh bien… ce n'est encore qu'une théorie, mais d'après ce nous avons vu et ce que Jane nous a dit, Roman semble être très dévoué à elle ».

-« Ce n'est pas étonnant, ils sont frères et sœurs après tout », répondit Tasha en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-« Précisément. Il a pris des risques considérables, non seulement pour la retrouver lorsque… Keaton l'a prise, mais aussi en cachant certaines informations à Shepherd ».

-« De quoi parlez-vous » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton sec, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu rater.

-« Pour que vous puissiez suivre ce qu'il se passait en allant vers l'entrepôt où Jane était détenue, l'agent Patterson et moi-même avions ouvert un canal radio spécifique pour que vous ayez le son ».

-« Je me souviens oui », acquiesça Kurt avec une grimace en se rappelant à quel point cela avait été dur de ne savoir ce qu'il se passait que de manière indirecte alors que Jane était en danger.

-« Eh bien cela m'a permis d'enregistrer le début de la conversation de Shepherd et Jane, lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une preuve de sa trahison. La brune frissonna à ce souvenir, et presque sans s'en rendre compte se rapprocha instinctivement de Kurt. Le directeur adjoint effleura sa main en signe de soutien, avant de reporter son attention sur Nas.

-« Et » ?

-« Compte tenu de votre état émotionnel à tous à cet instant, je ne pense pas que vous vous en souveniez, mais à un moment Shepherd a clairement accusé Roman d'avoir essayé de lui cacher le message de leur taupe. J'imagine qu'il voulait voir Jane d'abord pour se faire sa propre idée. Mais toujours est-il qu'il a volontairement choisit de garder pour lui le fait qu'elle s'était retournée contre eux afin de protéger sa sœur. Maintenant repensez à ce qu'il a dit à Jane lorsqu'il est venu la voir chez elle.

-« Presque la même chose que Cade. Il voulait m'aider, mais pas le FBI, parce qu'il pense que le gouvernement est corrompu. Dès le départ, il était contre le plan de m'effacer la mémoire et de m'envoyer au FBI, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Mais il sait que je ne suis plus loyale à Shepherd et il a gardé ça pour lui…», intervint Jane. Si elle pouvait avoir une occasion de les convaincre que Roman pourrait être utile, elle devait la saisir.

-« Pour ce que nous en savons. Cela pourrait juste être un autre piège tordu », la coupa Reade essayant de ne pas reculer sous le regard noir combiné de Patterson et Jane. « Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour toi, mais pendant que tu étais ici, il a probablement passé tout son temps avec Shepherd. Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu lui raconter pour essayer de garder sa loyauté » ?

-« C'est une possibilité en effet, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas », dit Nas en secouant la tête avant que Jane ne puisse répondre. « Comme je le disais, il semble beaucoup trop favorable à sa sœur pour que cela soit simulé. En l'aidant, il aurait pu être arrêté dans l'entrepôt où Keaton la détenait, voir même un peu plus tard à l'hôpital. Rien ne l'obligeait non plus à… faire ce qu'il a fait », ajouta la femme en se retenant de justesse de mentionner que Roman avait secouru Patterson lors de son agression. Après tout, Jane ne le savait pas et ce n'était pas à elle de le dire. Cependant, ce dernier fait avait attiré son attention et l'avait amené à réévaluer légèrement son point de vue sur le frère de la brune tatouée. Il restait un homme dangereux c'était indéniable, mais rien ne l'obligeait à venir à l'aide de Patterson. Pourtant, il avait fait ce choix… Elle devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse de savoir les vraies raisons qui se cachaient derrière ce qu'il avait dit à l'agent avant de quitter la scène de crime.

-« Et donc, quelle est votre théorie » ? Demanda Zapata en les ramenant au sujet initial de cette conversation.

-« Compte tenu de ce que nous savons, Shepherd a probablement endoctriné Roman et Jane depuis qu'elle les a secourus pour en faire ses soldats personnels. Une organisation comme Sandstorm demande des fonds importants et du temps pour être mise en place », expliqua Nas.

Jane fronça les sourcils, envisageant cette hypothèse avec attention. Du peu qu'elle savait de sa mère adoptive, c'était tout à fait plausible. La femme ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être très maternelle, et même Roman se référait presque tout le temps à elle par son nom de code. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait que rarement entendue l'appeler « maman ». Quel genre de mère demanderait à ses enfants de l'appeler comme ça ? Quel genre de mère se lancerait dans une croisade qui nécessiterait d'effacer la mémoire de sa propre fille, avant de la menacer pour lui faire suivre ses ordres ?

-« Et alors » ? Demanda Reade, ne voyant toujours pas où l'agent de la NSA voulait en venir.

-« Réfléchissez d'après les éléments que nous avons. Pourquoi Jane haïssait-elle le gouvernement avant de se rendre compte que Shepherd ne valait pas mieux » ?

-« Ils ont tué mon équipe… ils ont essayé de me tuer », répondit doucement la brune.

-« Exact », dit Nas en lui jetant un regard compatissant. « Pourquoi Roman hait le gouvernement et le juge corrompu » ?

-« Pour ce qu'il a laissé arriver à la famille de Shepherd », répondit encore une fois Jane, en se remémorant la fois où il l'avait emmené près du lac et ou sa mère adoptive lui avait raconté son enfance.

-« Eh bien c'est une possibilité, convint Nas, mais il y en a une autre… ».

-« Jane… La CIA a essayé de tuer Jane pour se débarrasser d'Orion », murmura Patterson en ouvrant grand les yeux lorsque la réalisation la frappa.

-« Je pense en effet que c'est cet évènement qui a permis à Shepherd d'accroitre son emprise sur lui. En exploitant son désir de revanche, elle pouvait obtenir le soldat parfait : fort, loyal et déterminé ».

-« Mais… je suis en vie… », objecta Jane en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

-« Certes. Mais il a dû vous falloir un certain temps pour guérir de vos blessures après l'attaque, et pour revenir aux États-Unis. C'est une longue route depuis l'Afghanistan. Et nous savons ce que Shepherd a fait pendant ce temps… ».

-« Elle a piégé Winter et révélé les pratiques de Daylight au grand jour », répondit Kurt, commençant à comprendre ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre.

-« Et d'après Jane qui a reconnu sa voix sur les enregistrements, nous savons que Roman était avec elle cette nuit-là… certainement pour venger la mort de sa sœur », ajouta pensivement Tasha.

-« Mais lorsque Jane est revenue, sa colère aurait dû diminuer non » ? Grogna Reade toujours sceptique.

-« Pas forcement », répondit doucement Jane alors que les regards se tournaient vers elle. « Cade et Roman… ils m'ont tous les deux dits la même chose… Qu'à mon retour j'étais en colère après ce que la CIA avait fait à mon équipe, et que je voulais me venger... ».

-« Dans de telles circonstances, vous auriez très bien pu alimenter la colère l'un de l'autre. Tant que vous étiez là et en colère, Roman suivait, et sa propre colère gardait la votre en éveil », dit tranquillement Nas, heureuse qu'ils ne rejettent pas en bloc sa théorie. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour l'étayer, juste son intuition et quelques brides de renseignements collectées au fil du temps. Mais cela restait pour le moment une théorie et elle avait besoin de plus d'éléments pour la confirmer, d'autant que cela expliquerait également la nécessité que Shepherd avait de garder Jane au FBI malgré son manque de confiance en elle.

-« Mais maintenant, il commence à douter parce qu'il a vu que Shepherd n'avait pas autant de soins que lui pour Jane. Et parce qu'il a pris conscience que son plan aurait pu lui faire perdre sa sœur à nouveau », commenta sombrement Zapata.

-« D'accord, même en admettant que ce soit vrai et qu'il ne soit pas juste un sociopathe, comment Jane pourrait le convaincre de nous aider » ? Demanda Reade en se frottant nerveusement la tête, insensible au regard noir de Jane. « Même si ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions, nous avons laissé la CIA emmener Jane… Il ne doit pas vraiment nous aimer beaucoup en ce moment compte tenu de ce qu'elle a subit là-bas… ».

-« Il ne le fera pas pour nous, mais il pourrait le faire pour Jane. Si nous aider est le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité… », fit remarquer sa coéquipière soudain pensive. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment fait son opinion sur le frère de son amie. Bien sûr, depuis qu'ils connaissaient son identité, elle avait d'abord pensé comme le reste de l'équipe qu'il n'était qu'un tueur, un de plus parmi la bande dont Shepherd s'était entourée. Mais comme ses récentes interactions avec Jane, et ses propres erreurs de jugement le prouvaient, tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir. D'un autre côté, aucun d'entre eux n'était objectif quand cela concernait la brune désormais. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur elle et sur ce qu'elle avait traversé…

-« Possible », répondit Reade. « Mais je doute que nous arrivions à vendre ça à Pellington… ».

Se rappelant combien le directeur semblait déjà la détester, Jane sentit l'espoir dans sa poitrine diminuer fortement. Considérant ce qui était reproché à Roman, par rapport à ce qui lui était reproché à elle, il était douteux que l'homme accepte de passer un marché avec son frère. Même si celui-ci était d'accord pour les aider... Son regard dépité attira l'attention de Kurt.

-« En fait, nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de son approbation », dit lentement le directeur adjoint.

-« Tu ne pourras pas aller contre lui patron », l'avertit Patterson en se rapprochant de Jane, ne voulant pas que Weller lui donne de faux espoirs.

-« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai », intervint Nas. « De par nos postes respectifs, l'agent Weller et moi avons le pouvoir de proposer un tel marché. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin ensuite, c'est qu'il soit validé par un procureur fédéral. Une fois l'accord écrit, même le directeur Pellington ne pourra pas le défaire. Son appui garantirait cependant que le Département de la Justice accepte, s'il s'y oppose les choses seront plus compliquées ». Jane se sentit un peu ragaillardie à cette nouvelle, avant de froncer les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose qui la tracassait depuis quelques minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que Nas, qui au départ s'était opposée à cette idée, voulait soudain qu'elle essaye de faire basculer Roman dans leur camp ? C'était curieux… À moins que… depuis que sa mère savait qu'elle n'était plus loyale à Sandstorm, son utilité pour le FBI avait fortement baissée. Certes elle aurait peut-être l'opportunité de récupérer quelques informations, mais il était maintenant douteux que Shepherd lui confie quelque chose d'important. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient besoin de Roman pour obtenir les informations qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir…

-« Jane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ? Lui demanda Patterson en remarquant son air troublé.

-« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que… vous ne voulez pas juste utiliser Roman et vous débarrasser de lui après ? Je sais que pour le moment vous avez plus besoin de lui que de moi, puisque sa mémoire n'a pas été effacée et que Shepherd lui fait davantage confiance qu'à moi. Mais ensuite… Quelles preuves ai-je que personne ne va se débarrasser de lui une fois qu'il ne sera plus utile » ? Demanda la brune d'un ton douloureux. La question s'adressait à Nas, mais ils savaient qu'elle était valable pour eux tous.

Les agents se regardèrent, attristés mais pas surpris par sa crise de confiance. Même si Jane avait fait des progrès ces derniers temps, même leurs assurances et leurs démonstrations d'affections ne pouvaient pas faire oublier aussi facilement l'isolement dans lequel ils l'avaient plongé ne serait-ce qu'encore quelques semaines en arrière. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté ce genre de crainte, et ils en étaient presque venus à oublier que cela pourrait être le cas. Mais comme l'avait dit Borden, la guérison serait un processus long marqué par des paliers et même quelques retours en arrière. En se plaçant de son point de vue, ses craintes avaient de plus beaucoup de sens. Après avoir été traitée comme rien de plus qu'un outil, ils pouvaient concevoir qu'elle ait peur pour son frère, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes liens avec lui qu'avec elle. Et si ils avaient pu la traiter de cette manière malgré les liens qui existaient entre eux, quelle garantie avait-elle qu'ils n'agiraient effectivement pas de même, ou pire, avec Roman ?

-« Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de faire cela », répondit Nas en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Jane, je sais que tu as peur pour lui, mais je te promet que nous ne ferons jamais une chose comme ça. Parce que cela te ferait trop souffrir et que nous avons juré que cela n'arriverait plus », l'assura à son tour Patterson en saisissant doucement ses joues à deux mains pour la forcer à la regarder. La brune tatouée observa attentivement les grands yeux bleus expressifs de son amie, sentant son cœur se réchauffer devant son soutien. Mais ce n'était pas d'elle qu'elle doutait, après tout Patterson lui avait toujours été plus favorable que le reste de l'équipe lors des jours sombres où ils semblaient la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Dès que la blonde la libéra, elle se tourna vers Kurt. Au final, c'était lui qui pouvait prendre la décision.

-« Je comprends que tu doutes de nos intentions », dit finalement Weller, la grimace sur son visage indiquant combien l'idée lui faisait mal. « Mais si il y a une possibilité que Roman nous accorde son aide pour lutter contre Shepherd je suis prêt à la saisir. Cependant, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause, je ne vais pas te mentir. Les crimes qu'il a commis et dont nous avons connaissance sont biens plus grands que ce que le FBI a pu te reprocher. Obtenir une immunité totale sera difficile, et dépendra de la personnalité du procureur que nous arriverons à convaincre ou pas… Il pourrait tout aussi bien aller dans une prison fédérale pendant plusieurs années. J'ai confiance en toi, si tu penses qu'il y a une possibilité que Roman puisse… changer je suis d'accord pour lui donner une chance. Mais s'il représente une menace pour cette équipe ou pour un innocent, je l'arrêterais… même si tu dois me détester pour ça ensuite ». Les agents attendirent tous en retenant discrètement leur souffle la décision de Jane, mesurant l'importance que cela représentait pour Jane.

La brune considéra soigneusement ce que Kurt venait de dire. Il était prêt à laisser une chance à Roman, et connaissant sa droiture elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole. Quant à sa dernière phrase… eh bien c'était Kurt. Il ferait ce qu'il estimait juste et dans le meilleur intérêt de tous, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'aimait.

-« Une chance de prouver qu'il peut faire le bon choix, c'est tout ce que je demande », acquiesça finalement la jeune femme, au grand soulagement de tous.

-« C'est réglé alors », commenta Nas.

-« Pas si vite » ! Protesta Patterson avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie. « Jane je sais que tu veux vraiment te convaincre que Roman peut faire la même chose que toi mais… tu n'es pas neutre sur le sujet. Ne brûle pas les étapes, et ne laisse pas ton envie de ramener Roman te pousser à l'erreur. Ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre en ce moment, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce soir que tu parviendras à faire changer ton frère de camp, peu importe à quel point tu en as envie ».

-« Patterson a raison », enchaina Tasha. « Nous savons que Roman est important pour toi, mais tu dois être sûre qu'il fera la bonne chose avant de lui proposer de passer un accord avec le FBI. Vas-y par petits pas. Montre lui pourquoi il doit te faire plus confiance qu'à Shepherd… ».

-« Je sais », soupira la brune. « Parfois j'aimerais juste que les choses soient… différentes ».

-« Nous le savons », dit Kurt en s'approchant pour l'attirer contre lui. « Promets nous juste d'être prudente ce soir… Roman t'aime et je suis sûre qu'il te protégera, mais ne donne pas plus de raisons de douter de toi à Shepherd. Elle ne doit pas savoir que tu projettes de retourner Roman contre elle, où elle pourrait vous tuer tous les deux ». Jane se laissa aller dans son étreinte, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils doutent de Roman, mais elle était secrètement heureuse qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas de défendre son frère.

-« Je promets », dit-elle finalement en rompant l'étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux en s'écartant de lui.

-« Et tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, parce que si tu reviens avec ne serait-ce qu'une petite égratignure, je botterais ton petit cul tatoué si fort que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine », gronda Zapata en s'approchant pour la tirer à son tour dans une étreinte sauvage.

-« Dernière question », dit Patterson en jetant un œil sur son téléphone, « Allie nous invite à une soirée entre filles chez elle ce soir… qui lui dit » ? Zapata et Jane sortirent à leur tour leur téléphone, constatant qu'elles avaient reçu le même message.

-« Personne, je lui dirais en revenant… Comme ça elle ne s'inquiétera pas pour rien », dit finalement Jane en rangeant son téléphone.

-« Patron » ? Demanda Tasha en fixant Kurt, attendant qu'il prenne une décision.

-« Jane a raison, acquiesça-t-il de mauvaise grâce, le stress pourrait ne pas être bon pour le bébé. Mais je vous préviens, je ne porterais pas le chapeau quand elle pétera un câble en apprenant que nous l'avons tenus à l'écart…».

-« Trouillard », ricana Zapata. Ignorant sa pique, Kurt tourna son attention vers un agent qui entra dans le laboratoire en tenant une petite mallette noire. Il l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu, signa le bordereau qu'on lui tendait, avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Puisque c'est ton grand retour sur le terrain, et vu les risques, tu devrais emmener ça… Même si j'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin ». Jane ouvrit la boite, et en sortie son arme de service, celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser depuis qu'elle travaillait avec le FBI. La portée du geste ne passa inaperçue pour personne. Pendant des semaines ils l'avaient empêché d'avoir une arme avec elle, ayant peur qu'elle n'en fasse un usage inconsidéré en cas de panique… voir qu'elle l'utilise contre elle-même dans un moment d'extrême faiblesse… La procédure aurait voulu que Borden valide cette action, mais compte tenu des circonstances, Shepherd se serait sûrement méfiée en voyant Jane arriver désarmée. Et si les choses tournaient mal, elle aurait une petite chance de s'en sortir.

Alors que la brune quittait la pièce pour se rendre à son rendez-vous après un dernier échange d'encouragements, Kurt se tourna vers Nas.

-« Vous auriez pu nous parler de cette histoire d'accord avant. Pourquoi le proposer maintenant » ?

-« Je sais que vous êtes tous très proches de Jane. Considérant tout ce qu'elle a traversé, je le comprends. Mais vous devez garder à l'esprit que Shepherd pourrait essayer de la retourner contre nous. Pour l'instant elle ne fait pas confiance à Jane, mais elle a besoin d'elle… Et si elle décide que Jane pourrait lui être encore plus utile sans avoir besoin d'être menacée, elle pourrait essayer de la braquer contre vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons laisser arriver… », répondit calmement Nas.

-« Vous lui avez menti ! Vous avez essayé de la manipuler » ! Gronda Patterson furieuse en faisant un pas en avant, pendant que le reste de l'équipe fronçait les sourcils.

-« Pas du tout, j'étais sincère lorsque je lui ai proposé de convaincre son frère de travailler avec le FBI. Roman pourrait réellement être la clé qui fera tout basculer. Il en sait à l'heure actuelle plus que Jane sur l'organisation interne de Sandstorm, et Shepherd lui fait confiance. J'admets que j'ai volontairement proposé à Jane cela maintenant afin qu'elle aille à ce rendez-vous confiante et prudente, mais c'est tout ». Les agents du FBI la regardèrent un moment avec suspicion, avant de se détendre un peu. Kurt la toisa pourtant sévèrement du regard.

-« Ne faites plus jamais ça sans m'en parler », gronda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Personne ne fit de remarque, et chacun partit trouver de quoi s'occuper l'esprit en attentant le retour de la jeune femme. Refusant d'envisager ce qui pourrait mal tourner alors qu'elle était loin d'eux…

…..

 _Une heure plus tard, parking d'un fast-food_

Jane serra son frère dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir enfin après tout ce temps, et malgré les circonstances.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda Roman en s'écartant, remarquant qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée mais aussi plus déterminée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-« Je suis prête », répondit simplement Jane en ignorant l'envie qui la tenaillait de trainer son frère loin de tout cela.

-« Ok…dit Roman d'un air incertain, j'imagine que nous pourrons en parler plus en détail après… ». Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre de la voiture et la regarda avec une grimace d'excuse. Mais la brune s'était attendue à des mesures de ce genre, et se contenta de grimper avant qu'il ne rabatte le couvercle sur elle. Elle profita du trajet pour méditer et essayer de se concentrer, tout en repoussant la poussée de panique qui montait en elle. Depuis sa captivité dans l'Oregon, elle avait quelques… problèmes avec les petits espaces clos. Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois, elle parvint difficilement à faire baisser sa respiration et sa fréquence cardiaque, cherchant ce petit espace de paix intérieure qui existait en elle. Il lui faudrait 100 % de ses capacités pour réussir cette mission et retourner chez elle ensuite.

Après tout, les choses étaient différentes… Maintenant, elle avait des amis… quelqu'un vers qui retourner. Et rien ne l'en empêcherait pas même Shepherd. Mais pour cela elle devait paraître forte, ou sa mère adoptive pourrait simplement décider de se débarrasser d'elle. En fait… c'était peut-être même un test, Shepherd devait savoir l'effet que le voyage aurait sur elle et pouvait essayer de juger ses réactions… Raison de plus pour ne pas paraitre faible. L'arrêt du moteur la tira de ses pensées, et son cœur s'accéléra lorsque la porte du coffre s'ouvrit. Roman l'aida à sortir, et la brise marine frappa immédiatement ses narines, l'effet étrangement apaisant, combiné à la proximité de son frère, l'aidant à repousser les souvenirs douloureux que le fait d'être enfermée avait fait naitre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle était effectivement sur les docks, avant de remarquer Shepherd et quelques-uns de ses hommes de main près d'une seconde voiture. Deux d'entre eux étaient les gardes qui l'accompagnaient lors de leur première rencontre, les deux autres ne lui disaient rien.

-« Le retour de la fille prodige. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux », commenta Shepherd en s'approchant pour la regarder avec attention.

-« Étonnant ce que quelques jours sans être torturée peuvent faire », répliqua sèchement Jane. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Roman réprimer un sourire. Sa pique ne fut cependant pas du goût de l'un des deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui fit un pas en avant. Un geste de Shepherd lui fit cependant reprendre sa place, avant que la femme ne tourne un regard amusé vers elle.

-« Mordante… je préfère te voir comme cela, et pas la petite chose fragile que j'ai trouvé dans cette cave il y a quelques semaines à peine », dit la femme avec un sourire froid en continuant à la dévisager. Jane réprima le frisson glacé qui parcourut son dos devant cet examen, mais ne dit rien. Elle trouva étonnant que personne ne la fouille, mais comprit que sa mère adoptive maintenait ainsi les apparences en évitant que ces hommes ne posent des questions. Mais le doublement de l'effectif de son escorte était un signal clair et silencieux qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle.

-« Très bien, trêve de bavardages. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai une mission pour toi ».

-« Laquelle » ?

-« J'imagine que tu t'es rapprochée de la Marshal comme Roman te l'a dit » ? Demanda Shepherd. Jane hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions et d'ignorer la sensation de sécheresse dans son bouche. Suppliant mentalement qu'elle ne lui demande pas de s'en prendre à Allie ou au bébé…

-« Excellent… J'ai besoin que tu obtiennes son code personnel pour avoir accès au fichier des témoins fédéraux protégés », assena enfin sa mère adoptive avec un sourire aussi froid que celui d'un serpent.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 28_

24/05/2017


	29. Chap 29 - Réunion de famille

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, Louserie et Clementine20 pour vos reviews

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après un peu de « préparation mentale » avec ses amis, Jane est prête à rencontrer à nouveau Shepherd. Avant son départ, Nas lui propose cependant d'essayer de retourner Roman contre Sandstorm, en échange d'un accord. Jane ayant quelque doute sur le fait que les agents fédéraux veulent utiliser son frère et se débarrasser de lui ensuite, il faut un peu de persuasion de l'équipe pour la convaincre que ce ne sera pas le cas. Confrontée à nouveau à sa mère, Jane apprend qu'elle doit dérober le code personnel d'Allie pour accéder au fichier des témoins protégés.

….

 **Chapitre 29 – Réunion de famille**

….

 _Quais de New-York_

Jane sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en entendant sa nouvelle mission. Son esprit envisagea à toute vitesse les possibilités. Si Shepherd voulait un accès au fichier des témoins fédéraux, ce ne pouvait pas être bon. Après ce qu'elle avait appris lorsque le cas s'était présenté quand Rich Dotcom avait voulu vendre une telle liste au marché noir, elle était parfaitement consciente des conséquences. D'autant que si un témoin venait à être abattu alors que le code d'Allie avait été utilisé pour trouver sa localisation, son amie serait blâmée et perdrait son travail… Elle pourrait même aller en prison… En voyant le sourire de sa mère adoptive, Jane comprit cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-« Je peux le faire… mais il me faudra du temps. Knight vient régulièrement au bureau maintenant qu'elle est agent de liaison, mais elle n'utilise pas les ordinateurs du FBI », dit-elle finalement, se retenant d'appeler Allie par son surnom. Inutile de montrer à quel point elles s'étaient rapprochées, cela pourrait donner de mauvaises idées à sa mère. De plus, si elle se rendait chez Allie ce soir, elle devrait faire très attention à ne pas être suivie par un agent de Sandstorm et espérer que la taupe au FBI aurait juste interprété ce rapprochement comme la conséquence de sa mission.

-« Sois créative, tu as toujours été douée pour obtenir ce que tu voulais des gens », répliqua sa mère. La brune serra les dents mais contrôla sa colère, à l'évocation de la personne qu'elle était avant… de la personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas redevenir. Même si elle semblait ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, Alice, enfin Remi, avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Beaucoup de choses horribles aussi. Par moment, elle bénissait presque sa perte de mémoire qui l'empêchait de trop ressasser tous ces évènements négatifs. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était impossible de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Au fond, à bien y réfléchir c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle appréciait tant le travail d'infiltration. Essayer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'une mission lui donnait un but. Et pendant ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas à se poser de questions sur qui elle était vraiment.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pourrais pas le faire, je dis simplement qu'il me faudra du temps », répliqua finalement Jane d'un ton sec. Après tout, Shepherd connaissait ses sentiments pour elle maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant. Étrangement, Shepherd sourit encore plus largement, comme si elle se réjouissait de la voir réagir ainsi.

-« Quel vilain caractère. J'aurais pensé que vivre avec Kurt Weller améliorerait ton humeur », persifla la femme avec une fausse sympathie. Jane se retint de sursauter en l'entendant mentionner sa nouvelle résidence. Mais à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas si surprenant, la femme devait avoir quelqu'un pour jeter un œil sur eux régulièrement puisqu'ils semblaient si importants dans ses plans. À moins que là encore ce ne soit le fait de la taupe ? La brune jeta un regard rapide vers son frère qui, croisant ses yeux brièvement, secoua négativement la tête. Leur échange ne fut pas aussi discret qu'ils l'avaient espéré car Shepherd ricana.

-« Ce n'est pas Roman qui m'a prévenu, nous avons de nombreux autres partisans prêts à aider notre cause », dit-elle, avant d'ajouter devant le regard surpris que lui lança Jane malgré elle : « S'il te plait Remi, je vous ai élevés, je sais comment vous réagissez l'un en présence de l'autre ». Pour faire bonne mesure, elle roula des yeux comme si le fait que Jane doute de ses talents de mère la vexait. La femme tatouée serra les dents à nouveau, tout en essayant de paraître aussi calme et maîtresse d'elle-même que possible. Ce qui n'était pas facile lorsque sa mère adoptive lui rappelait leur filiation…

-« Quel est le problème ? Tu m'as demandé de me rapprocher de lui à nouveau non » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en essayant de jouer la surprise. La lueur amusée dans les yeux de Shepherd ne fit que l'irriter encore plus. Comme si la femme se divertissait à essayer de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-« Si, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu entres aussi vite dans son lit ». Roman sursauta et jeta un regard à la fois en colère et horrifié à sa sœur. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé ?! L'idée de sa précieuse sœur avec ce connard de Weller le rendait fou. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'envisager de rester avec lui ? Et encore moins de partager son lit. Même si une partie de lui n'était pas surprise après leur dernière discussion dans sa maison, avant que Weller ne décide de la garder près de lui. Déjà à cet instant, il avait senti que Remi était très proche de l'agent… beaucoup trop proche pour son propre bien-être mental. Un frisson horrifié le parcourut en pensant à sa sœur et à Weller jouant à des jeux d'adultes chez ce dernier… Remi était émotionnellement trop vulnérable pour s'impliquer dans une relation avec quelqu'un comme Weller. Et cette petite cachotière s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle partageait son lit. En fait, lors des quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eu grâce au téléphone prépayé qu'il lui avait donné, elle avait même évité de lui dire qu'elle vivait avec lui désormais. Il ne le savait que parce que l'agent blonde du FBI le lui avait dit dans cette ruelle.

Cette fois-ci, Jane ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant l'air rageur sur le visage de son frère. Elle savait qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout Kurt, qu'il rendait responsable de ce que la CIA lui avait fait subir. Bien sûr, d'un certain point de vu c'était le cas, mais elle-même savait que la situation entre eux était bien plus compliquée que cela. Surtout que, contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser, il ne s'était encore rien passé avec Kurt… Mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas le dire devant Shepherd. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle dès qu'ils seraient seuls, avant que Roman ne décide de faire quelque chose de stupide. De plus, les informations de Shepherd étaient inquiétantes. Qu'elle sache qu'elle s'était déplacée chez Kurt n'était pas une surprise, Jane avait d'ailleurs commencé à entendre quelques rumeurs au bureau. Après tout, Kurt et elle arrivant toujours ensemble le matin n'était pas exactement des plus discret. Mais pour savoir qu'ils dormaient ensemble… c'était inquiétant. Peut-être qu'elle devrait demander à Patterson de vérifier l'appartement de Kurt pour les mouchards ? Évidement il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'elle ait émis une simple supposition par rapport à ce qu'elle savait d'eux. C'était quelque chose que Shepherd était tout à fait capable de faire pour la troubler...

-« Oups », dit simplement sa mère avec un sourire qui n'était pas du tout désolé en voyant la réaction de ses enfants.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas cette mission que je n'ai pas le droit d'en profiter », répliqua finalement la brune avec un air défiant.

-« Oh oui ma pauvre chérie, je suis sûre qu'être avec lui te demandes un effort surhumain », se moqua Shepherd. Jane lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de frapper la femme face à elle, lassée de voir son visage souriant. Après tout ce que sa… mère… avait fait, après avoir manipulé Kurt et mis en danger l'équipe, elle osait encore jouer avec elle… Étant donné la part qu'elle-même avait joué initialement dans ce plan, elle ne se comptait pas parmi les victimes. Kurt et Patterson lui avaient pourtant déjà fait la remontrance lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec eux, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait fait des erreurs mais que sa mère s'était aussi servie d'elle. Servie de ses craintes, mais aussi de ses espoirs pour mieux la manipuler par l'intermédiaire d'Oscar. Mais malgré tout, le brune peinait encore à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Après l'avoir tellement entendu répéter lors de son temps à la CIA et après son retour au FBI, elle avait fini d'une certaine façon par y croire, et changer les habitudes prenait du temps.

-« Eh bien, si il est aussi important que ça pour le plan, je suis prête à faire des sacrifices », ironisa Jane à son tour en haussant les épaules.

-« J'en suis certaine », sourit Shepherd. La conviction avec laquelle sa mère lui répondit, et la menace sous-jacente dans son ton firent courir un désagréable frisson le long du dos de la brune. À la réflexion, le fait que le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux ajoutait à ce sentiment. Comme si son action était calculée et ne venait pas du cœur. Mais là encore, la femme avait-elle seulement un cœur ? Jane laissa durer le silence quelques instants en regardant toujours résolument Shepherd, qui finit par ajouter.

-« Remplis correctement ta mission et j'envisagerais peut-être de te donner un début de réponse… Peut-être même la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons choisi ». Shepherd sourit à nouveau avec satisfaction en regardant l'air résolut de sa fille se fissurer. Le choc, la confusion et l'espoir se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne réunisse à reprendre son masque impassible. Tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Même si l'effacement mémoriel avait changé Remi, ou plutôt Jane puisque Remi n'existait plus en tant qu'individu autonome, elle la connaissait encore suffisamment bien pour anticiper la plupart de ses réactions. Son attachement à Weller était évident, d'ailleurs c'était sans doute cela qui mettait autant Roman en colère, se fit-elle la réflexion en voyant l'air renfrogné de son fils. Mais maintenant que Jane avait fait clairement connaitre son allégeance, elle serait d'autant plus facile à manipuler. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Remi avait toujours été loyale et très protectrice de ses amis, un trait dont Jane semblait avoir hérité. La connaissant, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de les mettre en danger si elle pouvait l'éviter. Et c'était sur cela qu'elle comptait pour faire obéir sa fille. Après tout, Remi était naturellement douée pour garder des secrets, et d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, Jane aussi. Comme ce qui c'était passé avec Oscar l'avait montré, elle était prête à aller très loin pour protéger les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus facile si Remi… Jane, se corrigea à nouveau Shepherd, avait continué à croire qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. Ou si elle avait pu voir à quel point leur cause était juste et les rallier lorsqu'elle lui en avait laissé la chance… À la réflexion, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Oscar pour être son agent de liaison. Il était beaucoup trop obsédé par Remi pour être professionnel et cela lui avait coûté la vie. D'un autre côté, sa fille lui avait évité d'avoir à se débarrasser de lui ensuite… Et si elle s'attachait à Weller… ses réactions n'en seraient que plus prévisibles. Au final, sa défection était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Elle savait quel genre d'homme était Kurt Weller, et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jouer au chevalier servant pour la protéger une fois qu'elle aurait regagné sa confiance. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de persuasion elle pourrait même faire jouer cette situation à son avantage.

-« Il y a autre chose que tu devras faire », ajouta Shepherd, manquant de faire sursauter Jane qui la voyant perdue dans ses pensées avait tourné son regard vers Roman. Celui-ci observa la scène en essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude. Il avait d'abord cru que leur mère voudrait juste se rappeler au bon souvenir de Remi et lui donner sa mission avant de repartir. Mais la façon dont elle l'avait titillé pour la faire réagir était préoccupante. Plus la conversation allait s'éterniser, et plus sa sœur risquait d'être en danger. Pour l'avoir vu faible et craintive à l'hôpital quelques semaines en arrière, il savait qu'elle jouait un rôle. Évidemment elle allait mieux qu'à cette période, mais ses progrès étaient au mieux fragiles compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de traiter de ses problèmes d'estime de soi avant d'être appelée.

Pour bien la connaitre, probablement mieux que personne, Roman sentait que sa sœur faisait semblant. Elle se montrait calme, déterminée, essayant de paraître forte tout comme Remi l'était. Mais il pouvait remarquer les subtiles différences. La tension dans ses épaules, lorsqu'elle parlait avec leur mère. La façon dont elle se retenait de sursauter dès que quelque chose semblait la surprendre. Mais surtout la lueur de crainte dans ses yeux, lorsque Shepherd avait mentionné sa mission et le fait qu'elle vivait avec Weller. Roman savait… Il savait que Remi s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée des agents avec qui elle travaillait. Il espérait cependant que leur mère, préoccupée par ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de sa sœur pour la mission, n'y prêterait pas attention. Si elle comprenait à quel point Remi était encore faible, elle pourrait décider de prendre des mesures radicales… Mais d'un autre côté, si elle poussait trop la jeune femme à propos de sa mission, et menaçait encore ses amis, la situation pouvait tout aussi bien dégénérer. Il pouvait déjà voir la colère monter peu à peu chez sa sœur, surpassant la peur qu'elle essayait de masquer.

-« Certaines personnes commencent à se poser trop de questions. L'enquête du FBI sur ton enlèvement fait remonter trop de choses ».

-« Je croyais que notre but était d'exposer la corruption du gouvernement » ? Rétorqua Jane.

-« Ne me dit pas ce qu'est la mission », répondit sèchement Shepherd en lui jetant un regard noir. « Je le sais beaucoup mieux que toi ».

-« Je n'en doute pas », marmonna Jane. Sa mère adoptive plissa les yeux devant le sous-entendu, avant de reprendre :

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais Bellinger doit clore l'enquête avant que cela ne remonte au Congrès ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Intervint soudain Roman les sourcils froncés. « L'enquête pourrait distraire Keaton… ».

-« Keaton n'est pas une menace pour nos plans. Mais trop d'informations venant brutalement d'un coup à la lumière pourrait nous exposer », répondit sa mère en haussant les épaules. Jane se crispa devant cette ignorance flagrante du danger que l'homme représentait pour elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la mâchoire de son frère se contracter durement, et essaya d'attirer discrètement son attention. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son calme, ni remettre Shepherd en question. « D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que le FBI va faire un merveilleux travail de garder son précieux atout en sécurité n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Shepherd avec un sinistre sourire à sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci lutta contre la sensation de sécheresse dans sa gorge et répondit en essayant d'ignorer la boule nerveuse sans son ventre.

-« Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller seule ».

-« Ça j'en suis certaine », approuva sa mère, semblant pour une fois honnête.

-« Si c'est tout, je vais devoir rentrer. L'équipe travaille sur un nouveau cas, et ils vont finir par se demander où je suis passée ».

-« Vraiment, quel tatouage » ? Demanda Shepherd, semblant pour la première montrer un intérêt qui ne soit pas simulé à la conversation.

-« Verity ».

-« Verity… je vois… Pas des plus dangereux, mais cela les occupera quelques temps », marmonna pensivement sa mère adoptive. La voyant pensive, Jane décida que sa patience était à bout, et commença à tourner les talons. Elle devait partir avant que la colère qui montait en elle par vagues ne la pousse à faire quelque chose de stupide. Ou qu'elle ne s'effondre… Plus elle restait en présence de Shepherd et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. L'effort qu'elle faisait depuis un long moment maintenant pour ne pas donner à sa mère adoptive la moindre faille à exploiter contre elle et l'équipe était épuisant, physiquement et mentalement. Elle ne l'admettrait devant personne, mais au fond d'elle-même la brune savait que l'équipe avait eu raison d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle n'était pas encore suffisamment remise pour une telle mission, tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait pas assez confiante en elle-même pour faire face à sa mère, et si celle-ci avait passé plus de temps à l'observer et moins à essayer de la mettre en colère, elle aurait probablement vu clair dans son jeu. Jane savait en voyant la réaction de Roman qu'il avait remarqué sa tension lorsque Shepherd lui avait demandé de récupérer le code d'Allie, tout comme lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Kurt. Son frère la connaissait sûrement mieux que personne, mais elle remercia silencieusement le ciel que Shepherd ne soit pas aussi attentive.

-« Une minute, tu ne crois tout de même pas partir comme cela », l'interpella la voix de Shepherd, la gelant sur place. En face d'elle, elle vit un flash de crainte passer dans les yeux de Roman alors que tout son corps se tendait. Ce n'était pas bon signe si son frère se préparait à se battre. Lentement, la brune se retourna pour faire face à sa mère adoptive. « Eh bien quoi, même pas un câlin d'adieu à ta mère adorée » ? Demanda Shepherd en ouvrant les bras. Jane se retint de justesse de lui cracher qu'elle n'était en rien sa mère, et qu'elle éprouvait encore moins une quelconque forme d'affection pour elle. Raidement, elle s'approcha malgré tout de la femme pour accepter son étreinte, en voyant les regards curieux que lui jetaient les hommes de Sandstorm, devinant que le but était simplement de leur donner le change.

-« J'espère que tu es plus démonstrative que ça avec Weller. N'oublie pas que sa survie et la tienne dépendent en grande partie de ta capacité à te rapprocher de lui pour accomplir la mission », souffla Shepherd à son oreille alors qu'elles s'étreignaient, la faisait se raidir en dépit de ses efforts pour rester calme. Sa mère s'éloigna ensuite d'elle avec un sourire dangereux, avant de tourner les talons, laissant Jane essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Roman s'approcha immédiatement d'elle lorsque leur mère quitta les lieux avec ses hommes à bord de la seconde voiture.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Dans un premier temps, Jane ne répondit pas et se blottit contre lui. Un peu surpris, Roman lui rendit cependant bien volontiers son étreinte. Même si elle faisait tout pour paraître dure, Remi avait toujours été plus démonstrative avec lui qu'avec les autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient, Shepherd incluse. Et pour être honnête, ses étreintes avec sa sœur lui avaient manquées aussi.

-« Je suis… fatiguée », répondit finalement la jeune femme.

-« Je comprends… En fait, cela s'est beaucoup mieux passé que je ne le craignais », admis Roman alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui.

-« Vu qu'elle ne nous a pas tué, j'imagine que tu as raison », marmonna Jane avec mauvaise humeur.

-« Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit avant de partir » ? Demanda son frère, qui avait remarqué sa crispation lorsque Shepherd lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

-« Elle… elle m'a dit que ma survie et celle de Kurt dépendaient de la bonne volonté que je mettrais à suivre ses ordres », admit finalement Jane avec une petite grimace. « Et tu l'as entendu comme moi, elle se moque que Keaton me traque… ».

-« Je… je ne comprends pas », marmonna Roman en s'agitant nerveusement. Bien sûr sa mère avait déjà menacé Remi lorsqu'ils l'avaient délivré de la CIA, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. Elle était en colère contre Remi pour avoir trahi la cause et contre Cade pour avoir retardé leurs plans. Mais depuis elle s'était calmée, et sachant qu'en plus d'être une famille ils avaient besoin de Remi pour la mission il ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'elle s'en prendrait à elle comme cela. Où qu'elle était prête à laisser la CIA la torturer à nouveau en ne faisant rien pour stopper Keaton...

-« Roman… Je ne lui suis plus aussi utile qu'avant, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance. Quels que soient les sentiments qu'elle ait pu avoir pour moi, ils sont probablement morts avec Remi lorsque ma mémoire a été effacée », lui dit doucement la brune tatouée en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue. Essayant de lui ouvrir les yeux sur qui était vraiment Shepherd.

-« Remi n'est pas morte, tu es toujours là », protesta son frère en écartant sa main, mais sans brutalité.

-« Pas exactement… J'ai encore ses aptitudes et… quelques-uns de ses souvenirs me reviennent parfois. Mais Remi était… une femme en colère qui a fait de mauvais choix… de mauvaises choses. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus être cette personne-là », répondit douloureusement Jane. Elle jouait un jeu risqué, car si Roman n'était attaché qu'à Remi, elle pouvait le perdre aussi. Mais après avoir entendu mentionner la personne qu'elle était avant autant de fois en si peu de temps, sa patience était limitée. Elle savait au fond d'elle que peu importait à quel point elle essayerait, rien ne pourrait racheter ce que Remi avait fait. Mais elle voulait tout de même essayer… Prouver qu'elle n'était plus cette tueuse de sang froid qui avait contribué à la plus grande organisation terroriste intérieure sur le sol américain depuis de nombreuses années.

-« Tu es ma sœur », gronda Roman en la foudroyant du regard, comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

-« Bien sûr. Le fait que je ne sois plus Remi ne change rien à cela. Je t'aime Roman, mais tu dois accepter que… je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu… ».

-« Tu es tout ce que j'ai », protesta son frère d'un ton étrangement plaintif.

-« Roman, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais t'abandonner », répondit aussitôt Jane en tendant à nouveau la main vers lui. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé récemment, il était facile d'oublier que son frère avait connu la même enfance qu'elle, et qu'il était probablement aussi endommagé moralement. Surtout que contrairement à elle, il avait encore tous ses souvenirs de cette période. Même si il avait fait un travail admirable pour le cacher, Jane avait également remarqué que son frère semblait parfois être en colère contre elle. Durant ses longues nuits d'insomnies, elle s'était longuement demandé pourquoi, puisqu'il lui avait confié qu'il se moquait désormais du plan de Shepherd et qu'elle seule comptait pour lui… Mais maintenant, elle pensait enfin avoir la réponse :

-« Je sais que… tu dois m'en vouloir pour le plan… D'une certaine façon j'imagine que tu as eu l'impression que je t'abandonnais. J'aimerais te dire que si je pouvais je reviendrais en arrière mais, la vérité c'est que je n'en suis pas sûre. Tu es mon frère et je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé avec Shepherd pour infiltrer le FBI mais… en quelque sorte… perdre ma mémoire m'a rendu meilleure. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimais pas… », dit Jane en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une rafale de vent balaya quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle les remit en place, ce fut pour voir Roman la fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle se doutait que son frère essayait de canaliser sa rancœur depuis des semaines à cause de son état, ne voulant pas la brusquer alors qu'elle se remettait tout juste de sa captivité. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait voir la douleur, la colère et le sentiment de trahison dans son regard.

-« Tu m'as abandonné », dit-il finalement, les mâchoires serrées.

-« Les choses étaient compliquées… je… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix », plaida Jane en s'approchant de lui.

-« Vraiment, en quoi » ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Cette fois-ci, la brune hésita. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris suite à la vidéo de Markos, elle avait déjà changé d'avis sur le plan avant de laisser sa mémoire être effacée. Mais Shepherd se rapprochait d'elle et risquait de découvrir qu'elle avait donné des informations à la NSA… Elle avait donc poursuivi comme prévu, obligeant Markos à essayer d'adapter leur propre plan. Après avoir visionné des dizaines de fois l'enregistrement que son ami lui avait laissé, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le déroulement exact des évènements. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés chez elle, il avait eu l'air étonné qu'elle se rappelle son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, vu que c'était un résultat qu'il espérait. À moins qu'il n'ait seulement été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait retrouvé certains souvenirs ? Ou par le fait qu'elle se rappelait d'éléments récents alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ? De ses discussions avec Borden, elle avait compris que le ZIP, parfois utilisé chez les soldats victimes de SSPT, était censé supprimer d'abord les souvenirs les plus récents, ceux où résidait le traumatisme. Ceci-dit, personne n'y avait jamais été exposé aux mêmes doses qu'elle. Enfin personne sauf Charlie Napier. Et même lui avait semblé se rappeler certaines choses, même si de manière très fragmentaires.

Il était donc possible que Markos ait été surpris qu'elle se rappelle de lui en particulier, après tout si les souvenirs revenaient de manière aléatoire, les probabilités pour que ce soit le cas étaient très faibles. Malheureusement, puisqu'il était mort, personne ne pourrait répondre à cette question. À moins que... peut-être que Cade avait manipulé la vidéo d'une manière ou d'une autre ? En entendant Markos dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le croyait, elle avait espéré qu'il y ait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Et comme les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées sur la clé avaient été utiles, elle y avait cru. Mais peut-être que cela n'était qu'un autre jeu de Cade… Après tout, il avait essayé de la tuer, et avait laissé Keaton la prendre pour distraire le FBI et Sandstorm de ses propres actions… Non pas qu'elle puisse partager ses doutes avec Roman de toute façon, le danger était trop grand, même si elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

En la voyant perdue dans ses pensées, Roman sentit sa colère disparaitre peu à peu. Cela arrivait assez souvent à Remi depuis son retour de captivité… Non, à Jane se corrigea-t-il mentalement, puisque visiblement elle ne voulait plus être Remi. Encore un signe qu'elle n'avait pas complétement récupéré, ses pensées s'égaraient parfois, comme si son esprit avait du mal à traiter certaines informations. Tendant une main hésitante, il toucha légèrement l'épaule de sa sœur, qui cligna des yeux vers lui, avant de lui adresser un pâle sourire.

-« Désolé, parfois j'ai tendance à… ».

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai compris », répondit Roman.

-« Mais je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit… Tu es la seule famille que j'ai et … ».

-« Tu dis ça mais tu traines tout le temps avec Weller », la coupa son frère en marmonnant d'un ton mécontent. Machinalement, il flanqua un coup de pied à une veille canette écrasée au sol, l'envoyant dans l'eau avec un discret plouf. Jane s'arrêta un moment surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle penserait que Roman était jaloux.

-« Quoi » ?! Grogna Roman, semblant vexé de la voir se moquer de lui. La moue qu'il fit, sans doute involontairement, lui donna encore plus l'air d'un enfant boudeur faisant un caprice. C'était inattendu et assez attendrissant, et Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en le regardant. Le mécontentement de Roman ne dura pas longtemps, alors que le rire de sa sœur retentissait dans ses oreilles. Bon sang, ce son lui avait tellement manqué… Avec une petite grimace, la brune finit par se calmer en tenant ses côtes légèrement douloureuses.

-« On dirait que tu es jaloux », commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux », grogna Roman en lui jetant un regard noir pour oser suggérer quelque chose comme ça. Comme s'il pouvait en vouloir à Weller du temps qu'il passait avec elle… Bon d'accord, c'était le cas, mais hors de question de l'avouer à voix haute !

-« Même si je ne peux pas être avec toi tout le temps, je t'aime quand même Roman. Mes sentiments pour Kurt sont justes… différents ».

-« Donc tu as des sentiments pour lui », répondit calmement son frère en rebondissant sur son aveu.

-« Je… eh bien… », balbutia Jane gênée, en se tortillant un peu sur place. Roman secoua la tête en la voyant faire, amusé malgré lui. Avant tout cela, lorsqu'ils jouaient à ces petits jeux avec sa sœur, après que Shepherd les ait fait sortir de cet orphelinat, Remi gagnait presque à chaque fois. Elle avait toujours été très forte pour lui embrouiller la tête et remporter leurs petites joutes oratoires. D'une certaine façon, c'était agréable de se retrouver dans l'autre camp pour une fois. Cependant, cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

-« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu arrives à lui faire confiance », lâcha-t-il en secouant à nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci de dépit.

-« C'est compliqué… une partie de moi se méfie encore… de tout le monde en fait… Mais en même temps… je t'ai toi et j'ai… des amis maintenant », expliqua Jane mal à l'aise.

-« Tu en avais aussi avant… et tu as tout laissé tomber pour ce plan stupide », marmonna Roman, le reproche à nouveau perceptible dans sa voix.

-« Je sais », soupira Jane avec amertume. « Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et changer le passé maintenant. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de tous vous protéger. Mais pour ça je dois redevenir forte ». Roman tiqua en voyant son air soudain résolut. Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement loyale à ceux qui lui étaient proches, mais elle n'était à l'heure actuelle tout simplement pas en état de soutenir ses prétentions. Toute bonne humeur envolée, il se demanda si elle était au courant de l'identité de l'agresseur de l'agent blonde. Non, ses prétendus… amis… fédéraux ne lui auraient jamais révélé que Keaton voulait lui faire passer un message en s'attaquant à son amie. Du moins il l'espérait dans leur intérêt… Parce que s'ils jouaient avec elle pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, il le leur ferait payer très cher.

-« De quoi parles-tu » ? Demanda-t-il prudemment

-« De tout le monde… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer en venant me délivrer. Shepherd menace mes amis pour que j'obéisse à ses ordres. Et Patterson a été attaquée… personne ne veut rien me dire mais je sens que cela a un rapport avec moi », gronda Jane en serrant les poings de colère. Son frère se figea en la voyant faire. Elle n'en avait sûrement pas conscience, mais avec cette attitude, il avait vraiment l'impression de voir Remi. Pourtant, étant donné à quel point elle était bouleversée, et puisqu'elle n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on lui rappelle son passé, il s'abstint de le mentionner. Fort heureusement, d'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, les fédéraux semblaient avoir décidé de la protéger en lui cachant la vérité. Toutefois, cela ne pourrait probablement fonctionner qu'un temps… Sa sœur n'était pas idiote, et elle allait certainement chercher des réponses à ses questions. Il ne savait que trop à quel point elle était obstinée… Et à quel point elle détestait se sentir dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre. De loin, il avait observé la façon dont les fédéraux l'entouraient à chaque fois qu'elle sortait en public. Il les avait même suivis dans l'après-midi, lors de ce qui semblait être une mission sous couverture.

En voyant la fillette lui faire un câlin à la porte lorsqu'elle était repartie, il avait été un peu soulagé. Il supposait que c'était une affaire banale, afin de lui permettre de reprendre confiance en elle. À un moment pourtant les agents s'étaient agités. Le grand afro-américain et la petite Latina étaient sortis du van pour se placer près de la maison, craignant manifestement quelque chose. Par la porte arrière brièvement ouverte, il avait vu Weller être difficilement retenu de se précipiter en dehors lui aussi. Ils avaient l'air très proches d'elle, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Et même si il n'aimait pas y penser, d'après la façon dont elle parlait d'eux lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques régulières, ils l'aidaient beaucoup à se remettre. Mais il savait aussi que Remi… Jane… ne supporterait pas de rester inactive très longtemps. Surtout si cela impliquait que d'autres prennent des risques à sa place.

Un frisson de peur courut le long de son échine, lorsqu'il imagina sa précieuse sœur parcourant les rues de New-York, traquant l'agresseur de son amie, pour se retrouver d'un coup face à son pire cauchemar… Non, elle n'était pas prête pour cela…

-« Remi… tu ne peux pas… », commença-t-il, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

-« Protéger tout le monde ? Je sais ! Je déteste me sentir aussi… faible et impuissante », gémit sa sœur d'un ton à la fois colérique et plaintif. Encore un autre changement auquel il avait du mal à s'habituer. Elle avait encore tendance à changer brusquement de comportement, surtout lorsqu'elle était en situation de stress, et une rencontre avec leur mère correspondait très probablement à ce schéma. Il était bien conscient des efforts qu'elle avait faits pour paraître calme et sûre d'elle un peu plus tôt.

-« Tu n'es pas faible. Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu endurer aussi longtemps ce que la CIA t'a fait sans parler… », répondit Roman en essayant de contenir sa colère à ce sujet. Oh Dieu, qu'il voulait tuer Keaton. Mettre ses mains autour du cou de ce salopard et serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer, en regardant son stupide sourire narquois disparaître à jamais… En regardant la vie déserter lentement ses yeux… Repenser à ce que la CIA avait fait à sa sœur le rendait encore plus en colère contre Weller. Ce type était censé la protéger, et il l'avait livré sans le moindre remord à ses bourreaux.

-« Ce n'était pas la faute de Kurt… enfin, pas totalement », intervint Jane en voyant le regard noir de son frère. Le regard qu'il avait à chaque fois que la CIA était mentionnée. Elle savait qu'il était en colère contre Keaton, mais aussi contre Kurt pour ne pas l'avoir protégé à ce moment-là. C'était un sujet qui les divisait à chaque fois, même si elle sentait que Roman refrénait souvent ses remontrances parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien. D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle elle était épuisée et ne voulait pas se battre avec lui.

-« Tu dis toujours ça », marmonna Roman d'un ton morne.

-« Bien sûr qu'une partie de moi lui en veux… Mais il m'a juré qu'il n'a jamais voulu que ça arrive. À l'époque, il était juste trop en colère… Met toi à sa place, je me suis faite passer pour son amie d'enfance morte afin de le manipuler en suivant les instructions de Shepherd. Amie morte dont il a d'ailleurs retrouvé le corps en suivant les indications de son père, qui s'avérait être le meurtrier, confirmant ce qu'il pensait depuis des années. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il me laisse une chance… je comprends qu'il m'en ait voulu. Mais c'est fini maintenant, nous avons décidé de nous donner une nouvelle chance », souffla sa sœur avec optimisme. Roman se retint de rouler des yeux en la voyant regarder dans le vide avec un petit sourire rêveur. Pour sa prendre santé mentale, il préférait de loin ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi joyeuse. Rien que le fait de penser qu'elle partageait le lit de Weller lui déplaisait…

-« Je n'aime tout de même pas l'idée qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur toi », marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même. Malheureusement, sa sœur l'entendit tout de même et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- « Eh bien il a de grandes mains, et j'adore quand il… », commença-t-elle, sachant que son frère n'aimait pas qu'elle sous-entende qu'elle et Kurt étaient plus qu'amis.

-« Stop ! Je ne veux pas de détails » ! Dit précipitamment Roman en secouant la tête avec une moue dégoûtée.

-« Petite nature », le taquina à nouveau sa sœur. Son frère lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se raviser et de sourire d'un air mauvais qui l'inquiéta immédiatement.

-« Ne fait pas trop la maline ma sœur chérie. Tes amis du FBI pourraient très bien recevoir une lettre anonyme leur révélant ton plus grand point faible… ».

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de point faible », répondit nerveusement sa sœur en le voyant approcher.

-« Vraiment » ? Avec un sourire amusé, Roman se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Jane s'agrandirent sous le choc, et elle se recula.

-« Tu bluffe, tu n'oseras pas… », commença-t-elle en lui jetant un regard mi- inquiet mi- défiant.

-« Tu le sauras si tu refais encore allusion à tes galipettes avec Weller », répondit Roman en souriant toujours. Après quelques secondes à se défier mutuellement, du regard, Jane capitula. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son frère donne de mauvaises idées à Patterson ou Tasha…

-« D'accord, tu gagnes… cette fois-ci seulement », marmonna la brune en lui jetant un regard vexé. Son frère ricana, savourant sa victoire. D'une certaine façon, il était heureux que même avec sa mémoire effacée, certaines choses ne changent pas. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il jeta un œil à sa montre.

-« Je vais devoir te ramener… », soupira-t-il. Il aurait aimé rester encore un peu plus avec sa sœur.

-« Oui, inutile de braquer Shepherd contre toi », approuva Jane en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

-« Quoi ? Non ça n'a rien à voir. Je me moque de ce qu'elle veut, d'ailleurs j'ai un directeur adjoint de la CIA à trouver et à tuer », grogna son frère en se glissant derrière le volant. Sa sœur se figea sur place alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège passager. Maintenant que Shepherd n'était plus là, elle pouvait voyager normalement. Elle se doutait que faire le trajet dans le coffre à l'aller ne servait qu'à lui montrer qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, étant donné que le rendez-vous n'avait pas lieu dans l'une des bases de Sandstorm qui aurait pu justifier ce genre de précautions.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux » ! Protesta-t-elle, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

-« Tu dis que tu veux me protéger ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que nous sommes enfants ! Alors maintenant c'est à mon tour » ! Gronda Roman en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant de démarrer.

-« Mais… », commença à dire Jane en le regardant, clairement bouleversée.

-« Remi… arrêtes de penser aux autres et penses à toi pour une fois », répliqua son frère en gardant les yeux sur la route. « Tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire toute seule… ».

-« On croirait entendre Kurt… », marmonna la brune en croisant les bras, ne remarquant même pas qu'il l'avait à nouveau appelée Remi.

-« Ne me compare pas à ton petit ami s'il te plait ! D'ailleurs je trouve bizarre qu'il ait accepté que tu viennes seule… ».

-« Il n'était pas ravi c'est vrai… Mais il te fait confiance pour me protéger si besoin… Et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami », répliqua Jane avec un temps de retard.

-« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu dormais avec lui », ironisa son frère.

-« Eh bien oui mais… C'est compliqué », marmonna Jane en esquivant son regard, gênée. Roman secoua la tête, partagé entre l'amusement de la voir aussi… timide à propos de ses relations, et l'incompréhension de la voir aussi partagée.

-« Alors peut-être que tu devrais te simplifier la vie », fit remarquer Roman, en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et arrêterait de s'enticher de l'agent fédéral. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui, surprise, avant de s'abimer dans ses pensées. Jusqu'ici, malgré leur proximité récente, Kurt et elle avaient tacitement décidé de se laisser du temps. Mais elle devait bien avouer que plus elle passait les nuits dans ses bras, et moins elle arrivait à contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Au moins, elle n'avait pas encore fait de rêves osés en sa présence. Ce serait beaucoup plus embarrassant que les cauchemars… D'ailleurs, la présence de Kurt était tellement apaisante que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'en avait pas fait, et c'était très agréable de pouvoir faire des nuits complètes. Peut-être qu'elle devrait écouter Roman et prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire le premier pas ? Après tout, Kurt n'avait plus l'air opposé à l'idée, si elle interprétait bien les signes…

Depuis le siège conducteur, son frère l'observa se perdre un temps dans ses pensées… Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'interpréterait pas mal ses paroles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de pousser davantage sa sœur dans les bras de Weller. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce type ne la méritait tout simplement pas. L'arrivée sur le parking du fast-food où il l'avait récupérée quelques heures plus tôt mis un terme à leur introspection.

-« Je ne serais peut-être pas joignable pendant quelques jours. Je pense avoir une touche sur Keaton », dit calmement Roman en se tournant vers sa sœur.

-« Sois prudent », supplia Jane en sachant quel ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

-« C'est valable pour toi aussi », répondit son frère en se penchant pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Où est ton escorte » ? Demanda-t-il après un temps d'arrêt en observant les alentours déserts en raison de l'heure tardive.

-« Ils vont arriver », dit Jane en haussant les épaules et en sortant de la voiture.

-« Est-ce que tu veux que j'attende jusqu'à leur arrivée » ? Demanda Roman avec inquiétude.

-« Non, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller. Et je préfère qu'ils ne te trouvent pas ici en arrivant… ils pourraient vouloir t'arrêter », répondit la brune en secouant la tête. En vérité, elle venait seulement de contacter Monroe et Calligan. Les deux agents n'étaient pas très loin, mais il leur faudrait au moins cinq minutes pour arriver ici, même dans le peu de circulation qu'il y avait à cette heure tardive. Ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de profiter un peu de sa liberté sans baby-sitters. Levant pensivement la tête vers le ciel, elle sentit plusieurs gouttes tomber sur son visage. Alors que les gouttes devenaient de plus en plus grosses, Jane se dirigea vers le auvent le plus proche, juste à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle. Jetant un regard sur son téléphone, la brune envisagea un moment de prévenir Kurt que tout c'était bien passé, avant de bailler longuement. La journée avait été très éprouvante, physiquement et nerveusement. Le cliquetis métallique d'une arme à feu qu'on armait la tira soudain de ses pensées.

-« On dirait que ta mère avait raison… Tu deviens plus négligente Remi… ».

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 29_


	30. Chap 30 - Mais tu es mort !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous chères lectrice / lecteurs. Comme je vous l'avais dit, la semaine dernière a été un peu compliqué au niveau professionnel, du coup le chapitre 29 n'est paru que dimanche. Donc pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire le mercredi (déjà désolé), cela vous fait deux chapitres rapprochés à lire ^^. Celui-ci est un peu plus court que d'habitude car j'ai encore deux-trois choses à régler avant de pouvoir me remettre pleinement à l'écriture. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici la semaine prochaine.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, NoNaame et Louserie pour vos reviews

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Bien qu'épuisante moralement et physiquement, lorsqu'elle essaye de paraître forte, la rencontre de Jane avec sa mère se passe plutôt bien. La jeune femme s'inquiète cependant des conséquences que pourraient avoir le fait de donner à Shepherd l'accès à la base des témoins fédéraux protégés. Fort heureusement, Shepherd ne remarque pas ses doutes et la laisse avec Roman, qui lui a bien remarqué les efforts de sa sœur. Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas de but en blanc lui demander de rejoindre le FBI, la brune entreprend de le convaincre qu'elle tient à lui, et qu'elle regrette de l'avoir laissé en arrière lorsque sa mémoire a été effacée. Lorsqu'il la dépose sur le parking pour que son escorte vienne la chercher, Jane fait cependant une nouvelle rencontre inattendue.

….

 **Chapitre 30 – Mais… tu es mort !**

….

 _Ruelle près du fast-food_

Jane se figea en entendant la voix, se maudissant mentalement pour ce moment d'inattention. Elle se rendait compte que c'était stupide et dangereux, mais une fois loin de Shepherd, elle avait inconsciemment baissé sa garde, fatiguée par la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait connue.

-« Retourne toi, doucement », reprit la voix. La brune caressa un moment l'idée d'attraper l'arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture, mais se ravisa rapidement. C'était stupide tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la position exacte de son assaillant. Et dans son état, elle doutait de pouvoir se retourner suffisamment vite pour éviter de recevoir une balle… N'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle obéit.

L'homme en face d'elle était grand, facilement une tête de plus que Kurt ou Roman. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés court, et une petite cicatrice partait du côté gauche de son nez pour traverser sa pommette vers son oreille. Étrangement, il avait l'air méfiant mais pas vraiment hostile et l'automatique qu'il brandissait était orienté vers ses jambes et pas vers sa tête comme elle s'y attendait.

-« Tu n'as pas changé », remarqua-t-il en la détaillant du regard des pieds à la tête. « Pas physiquement en tout cas… à part les tatouages bien sûr ».

-« Est-ce qu'on se connait » ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils, tout en regardant son interlocuteur avec méfiance.

-« C'est vrai, tu es amnésique… Honnêtement je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois allée aussi loin pour ce plan stupide », répondit l'homme en secouant la tête. La brune plissa les yeux. Il connaissait le plan, ou du moins une partie, donc il devait faire partie de Sandstorm. Son regard étudia rapidement la ruelle, à la recherche d'un endroit où se mettre à couvert si les choses dégénéraient.

-« On se calme » ! Grogna l'homme en roulant les yeux. « Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Où j'aurais laissé Declan te faire la peau. Franchement quelle idée d'amener un agent fédéral dans une planque de Shepherd… ».

-« C'était vous… vous avez laissé ce papier sur le pare-brise », comprit Jane en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Exact. Je dois avouer qu'au départ je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée, mais ton frère a su être persuasif ».

-« Vous êtes un ami de Roman… ».

-« J'étais le tien aussi autrefois », répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Enfin avant que ta chère mère ne te manipule et n'essaye de me tuer bien sûr ».

-« Tu es… Ethan », comprit Jane en donnant le nom du seul membre de leur groupe d'ami susceptible de remplir ces conditions. C'était étrange d'identifier quelqu'un par déduction, alors qu'elle avait reconnu immédiatement Markos, Oscar, Cade ou Roman… Ceci dit elle avait reconnu leur visage mais n'avait pas su leur nom jusqu'à ce qu'ils le lui disent, et elle n'avait même pas reconnu Shepherd ou Danny en les voyant alors…

-« Ding ding, l'amnésique mignonne gagne 10 000 dollars », ironisa le désormais identifié Ethan, en rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture.

-« Mais… c'est impossible, Cade m'a dit que tu étais mort », marmonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-« Shepherd aurait bien aimé… Elle m'a laissé pour mort d'ailleurs. Mais comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas aussi méticuleuse qu'elle aime à le penser ».

-« Comment…» ?

-« Elle m'a collé deux balles dans la poitrine et abandonné dans un terrain vague. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle ne s'est pas assurée de son coup en me collant une balle dans la tête. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant un moment, et en me réveillant j'ai réussi à me trainer jusqu'à une planque d'où j'ai appelé une vieille connaissance. Il m'a retapé mais j'ai choppé une infection. J'ai dégusté pendant quelques semaines avant que les antibiotiques ne fassent effets… ».

-« Mais… pourquoi ne pas être entré en contact avec Markos, Cade ou même Roman » ?

-« Quand j'ai eu suffisamment récupéré, Markos était mort et Cade dans la nature. Quant à Roman… je ne pouvais pas me fier à lui, il était trop proche de votre mère ».

-« Il a changé », le défendit immédiatement Jane.

-« Amusant, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit à ton sujet. Avant de me demander de veiller sur toi », ricana Ethan.

-« Parce que c'est vrai… Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est arrêter Shepherd », grogna Jane en serrant le poing de colère.

-« C'est étrange venant de celle qui a monté cette opération à l'origine », ironisa le blond.

-« Je sais… mais je te dis la vérité, je ne suis plus Remi ».

-« Désolé d'être sceptique, mais j'ai du mal à y croire », répondit Ethan. Jane l'observa un moment, essayant d'évaluer ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Après tout, d'après les informations de Markos, il était l'une des principales raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se retourner contre Shepherd. Elle ne se rappelait pas son visage, mais il parlait de sa mère avec une telle haine… Même si c'était risqué, si elle pouvait le convaincre de l'aider cela en valait la peine. Après tout, il devait en savoir plus qu'elle sur l'organisation de Sandstorm. Après une dernière hésitation, elle lui raconta tout. Son réveil sur Time Square, la découverte de la signification de certains tatouages, Markos tué dans sa maison, Oscar, la CIA…

-« Ok, je vois pourquoi Roman m'a dit que tu avais changé d'avis… Et pourquoi ta situation craint autant », marmonna Ethan. « Tu as vraiment un talent naturel pour te fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou… ».

-« J'essaye d'arranger les choses », protesta Jane avec une grimace douloureuse.

-« Dommage que tu n'aies pas toujours été aussi convaincue », soupira Ethan.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ?

-« La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de renoncer à ce plan stupide tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas le choix… que tu devais protéger ton frère… Et quand j'ai insisté tu as… pété un câble », expliqua l'homme en tapotant sa cicatrice.

-« C'est moi qui ai fait ça » ?

-« Et comment ! Tu as toujours été une vraie petite teigne mais ce jour-là tu étais déchainée » !

-« Oh… désolée… je suppose », fit Jane avec hésitation.

-« Bah, c'est le passé… Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais ton escorte ne devrait pas tarder. Moi de mon côté, je vais essayer de retrouver Cade », répondit Ethan avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

-« Attend ! Si tu détestes Shepherd, tu pourrais nous aider » ! Proposa Jane.

-« Moi ? Aider les fédéraux ? Merci mais je passe mon tour. Je suis d'accord pour veiller sur toi à distance en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais je n'ai pas envie de finir avec une balle dans la tête de la part de ta mère. Où dans une cellule… honnêtement quand j'entends comment tes « amis » t'ont traité, je me demande comment tu arrives encore à leur faire confiance ». La brune se retint de soupirer de mécontentement. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les anciens de Sandstorm qu'elle rencontrait semblaient plus ou moins prêts à l'aider elle, mais refusaient d'aider le FBI ? D'accord il y avait quelques éléments pourris comme Fisher, mais dans l'ensemble la plupart des agents qu'elle connaissait étaient très professionnels. Et même si ses amis avaient été durs, voir cruels avec elle, ils avaient eu certaines raisons de le faire. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré éviter la torture par la CIA et les brimades quotidiennes à son retour, mais étant donné ce qu'elle avait fait… elle comprenait leur réaction, même si c'était parfois difficile de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Relevant la tête, elle remarqua qu'Ethan avait disparu juste avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Décrochant machinalement, elle répondit rapidement à l'agent Monroe qu'elle arrivait avant de retourner sur le parking.

-« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là » ? Demanda l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Quelques minutes », répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

-« Madame… Vous étiez censée nous prévenir pour ne pas vous retrouver seule », protesta l'agent.

-« Je suis une grande fille », grogna Jane en montant à l'arrière du SUV. Elle lui était reconnaissante, ainsi qu'à son équipier, de leur sollicitude mais maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle trouvait de plus en plus vexant d'être maternée en permanence.

-« Le directeur adjoint Weller ne va pas aimer ça », répliqua Calligan depuis sa place au volant en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central.

-« Je sais… je lui en parlerais moi-même » soupira Jane en posant la tête contre la vitre. Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait, car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans le garage du FBI, et elle ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir fait le trajet. Après avoir remercié son escorte, elle fit son chemin jusqu'à l'étage. Ne voyant personne ni dans le bureau de Kurt ni à ceux de Zapata et Reade, elle se rendit donc au bureau de Nas. À peine la porte franchit, elle fut assaillie par Patterson, alors que Tasha et Kurt la regardaient avec un air immensément soulagé.

-« Tu vas bien », souffla la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

-« Euh… oui », répondit Jane en lui rendant son étreinte avant de regarder le reste des agents.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Au bout d'une heure ils ont trouvés que tu étais absente depuis trop longtemps et ils étaient tous insupportables », marmonna Reade, avant de grimacer lorsque sa coéquipière lui flanqua un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-« Nous étions concernés, pas insupportables », nuança Kurt avec un regard noir à son agent.

-« Vous avez demandé si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles de Jane toutes les deux minutes », répondit Nas en le regardant d'un air blasé.

-« Absolument pas », se défendit Kurt avec mauvaise foi.

-« Nas et moi avons chronométré patron », répondit Reade en secouant la tête devant son entêtement.

-« Peu importe… Elle ne t'a rien fait » ? Les coupa Patterson, avant de commencer à regarder son amie sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier qu'elle ne leur cache pas une blessure. Jane se laissa faire, consciente qu'elle avait surtout besoin de se rassurer, avant d'expliquer ce que Shepherd lui avait demandé et sa discussion avec Roman.

-« Si Shepherd a besoin d'accéder au fichier des témoins protégés, ça ne peut pas être bon signe », marmonna Reade en se grattant pensivement la joue.

-« Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'elle veut en faire », approuva sa coéquipière tout aussi pensive que lui.

-« En fait… Elle n'en a peut-être même pas réellement besoin… », intervint Nas.

-« Comment ça » ?

-« De ce que nous avons appris pour le moment, Shepherd a l'air très organisé. Elle a réussi à… infiltrer une division secrète de la NSA, ainsi que le FBI puisque nous savons qu'elle a une taupe ici », expliqua l'agent, une lueur de douleur traversant ses yeux lorsqu'elle mentionna ce qui était arrivé à son équipe.

-« Alors elle pourrait très bien déjà avoir infiltré le bureau des Marshals », comprit Kurt, se tenant maintenant tout près de Jane. À la dérobée, il l'observa pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Physiquement il ne pouvait rien remarquer de différent, mais il était étonné qu'elle lui jette de temps en temps des regards spéculatifs et un peu nerveux. Comme si elle craignait quelque chose de sa part… Où comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Le directeur adjoint se retint de froncer les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à agir ainsi. Elle venait déjà d'expliquer sa conversation avec Roman, y compris le fait qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, surtout à lui en fait. Et même si cela faisait mal, il pouvait comprendre son point de vu. Après tout, il était censé la protéger et avait laissé la CIA l'emmener… Mais cela n'expliquait pas sa réaction, puisqu'ils avaient laissé cet épisode douloureux derrière eux. À moins que Roman n'ait ravivé ses craintes…

-« Exact », fit la voix de Nas le ramenant à la conversation. « En fait il serait même plus sûr de considérer qu'elle a réussi à infiltrer toutes les principales agences fédérales ».

-« Mais si elle peut déjà avoir cet accès, pourquoi est-ce que Shepherd demande à Jane d'obtenir le code d'Allie » ? Demanda Tasha perplexe.

-« Deux possibilités. Soit sa taupe au sein des Marshals, si taupe il y a, n'a pas un accès assez élevé, soit… c'est un test », soupira Patterson.

-« Comment ça un accès assez élevé » ? Lui demanda Reade, mais ce fut Kurt qui répondit.

-« Avec le bébé, Allie ne travaille plus sur le terrain et est cantonnée au travail de bureau. Ce n'est que temporaire pour le moment, mais comme elle gère plusieurs équipes à la fois, elle a un accès de plus haut niveau que la plupart des autres Marshals ».

-« Ou alors… c'est un test pour voir si je peux lui être utile », marmonna Jane.

-« C'est une possibilité en effet. J'imagine que depuis qu'elle sait que vous avez coopéré avec le FBI, Shepherd se demande si vous n'avez pas commencé à changer de camp », approuva doucement Nas.

-« Mais… elle sait déjà que Jane a changé de camp puisqu'elle le lui a dit », répliqua Tasha d'un air perplexe et inquiet.

-« En fait… ce n'est pas ce que Jane a dit », répondit Patterson en secouant la tête, attirant l'attention de tous. Jane la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demanda de quoi elle parlait. Du fait des tortures subies et de la drogue, elle ne se rappelait que de quelques brides de son interrogatoire sous sérum de vérité.

-« Lorsque Shepherd a drogué Jane, la seule information qu'elle a obtenu c'est que Jane a été livrée à la CIA, puis qu'à son retour nous l'avons arrêtée à nouveau et forcée à coopérer avec nous. Elle ne sait pas si Jane a choisi volontairement de lutter contre elle ou pas ».

-« J'ai tué Oscar, et la taupe de Shepherd lui a dit que j'étais loyale au FBI. Elle sait que j'ai essayé de vous faire parvenir le code de la puce », lui rappela Jane.

-« C'est vrai, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. De ce que tu lui as dit, ce pourrait très bien être parce que nous ne t'avons pas laissé le choix ».

-« Ce qui était vrai d'une certaine façon », marmonna Zapata.

-« Donc maintenant, elle a besoin de savoir si Jane est suffisamment en colère pour se retourner contre nous… », comprit Reade.

-« Je ne vais pas faire ça » ! Protesta Jane d'un ton à la fois blessé et indigné, un peu craintif aussi, à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle les trahirait après ce qu'elle avait enduré pour les protéger.

-« Nous le savons », la tranquillisa Patterson en lui frottant gentiment le dos. « Mais pas Shepherd. Nous savons qu'elle a absolument besoin de toi au FBI, près de Weller, et qu'elle s'est méfiée de toi depuis ton retour. Mais si elle veut que son plan avance, elle a besoin de toi. Donc elle doit tester ta loyauté ».

-« Le fait de vous demander de vous rapprocher de l'agent Knight n'était peut-être pas si anodin que ça en fait », ajouta pensivement Nas. « Peut-être que Shepherd voulait voir si vous pouviez vous rapprocher de quelqu'un et l'utiliser comme… ».

-« Comme Remi le faisait, » compléta tristement Jane en repensant à Kantor.

-« Oui. Si quelque chose venait à arriver à un témoin que le code personnel de l'agent Knight avait permis de localiser… ».

-« Elle pourrait avoir de gros ennuis, je sais. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé », soupira Jane. Les agents échangèrent un regard absolument pas surpris par cette révélation. Ils savaient comment fonctionnait Jane, et à quel point elle pouvait se soucier des autres au détriment d'elle-même.

-« D'accord… donc nous sommes un peu foutu. Si Jane ne ramène pas le code, Shepherd saura qu'elle ne peut pas… utiliser ses talents. Et si elle le lui ramène, c'est Allie qui pourrait avoir des ennuis », grommela Tasha frustrée.

-« Nous pourrions bricoler un faux code qui ne lui donne pas accès à tout ce qu'elle veut », proposa Reade, mais Nas et Patterson hochèrent négativement la tête en même temps.

-« Elle s'en rendrait compte tout de suite. Le code que nous lui donnerions devrait permettre un même niveau d'accès que celui d'Allie », répondit la blonde.

-« Et si nous lui donnons accès à une base de données totalement fausse ? Avec de fausses adresses par exemple ? Si elle envoie quelqu'un vérifier, il suffira à Jane de dire que les Marshals ont déplacés le témoin entre temps ».

-« Cela pourrait fonctionner… Sauf si Shepherd a déjà un agent infiltré et que c'est un test, si elle compare les deux bases de données… ».

-« Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous en préoccuper. Shepherd n'a pas donné de délai à Jane, elle voulait peut-être seulement voir sa réaction en lui donnant sa mission… », soupira finalement Kurt en se frottant les yeux.

-« De toute façon, si nous ne pouvons pas trouver un plan viable, il suffira que Jane arrête de se rendre aux rendez-vous de Shepherd ».

-« Mais si je fais ça, ce sera plus difficile d'avoir accès à son organisation. Et je n'ai pas encore convaincu Roman de se joindre à nous », protesta Jane.

-« Je sais, mais à mon avis, si rester avec Shepherd te met en danger, Roman préférera te savoir ici », lui dit Patterson.

-« Si elle sait que je ne lui sert à rien, elle pourrait empêcher Roman de me voir », répondit Jane d'un ton peiné. Patterson soupira, sachant à quel point la brune tenait à son frère.

-« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Jane, nous ne faisons qu'envisager les possibilités. D'ailleurs, Roman à l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, je ne pense pas qu'il se laissera séparer de toi si facilement ».

-« Sauf si Shepherd lui ment », marmonna Zapata. Fort heureusement, Jane ne l'entendit pas, et Patterson lui jeta un regard noir pour lui indiquer de se taire.

-« Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir », approuva Nas. « Dans un autre registre, j'ai piraté les caméras près de l'adresse que Rich nous a donné et… ».

-« Quoi ?! Vous voulez vraiment prendre d'assaut un centre de stockage de la CIA » ? Demanda Jane incrédule. Une partie d'elle-même avait été touchée qu'ils envisagent cette possibilité pour l'aider à se débarrasser de Keaton, mais sachant les risques encourus, elle avait soigneusement évité de ré-aborder le sujet. Du moins, pas temps qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller sur le terrain avec eux pour surveiller leurs arrières. Elle soupçonnait qu'ils voulaient ainsi lui prouver qu'ils lui avaient pardonné et qu'ils étaient prêts à la défendre, mais malgré les doutes qu'elle éprouvait encore quelques fois sur leurs intentions, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent ce genre de risques pour elle.

-« Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas changé d'avis », répondit Reade.

-« C'est dangereux… et illégal… vous n'êtes pas obligé… », leur dit Jane, en les regardant tour à tour.

-« Nous savons que c'est dangereux Jane, mais si il faut ça pour tenir Keaton à distance, nous le ferons », lui répondit résolument Tasha.

-« Et pour ce qui est de la légalité… Aux dernières nouvelles l'enlèvement et la torture sont toujours illégaux sur le sol américain », ajouta Reade.

-« Pas dans mon cas… Je suis une ancienne terroriste qui n'a pas d'existence légale », répondit la brune en secouant la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre tous ces risques pour moi ».

-« Pour le moment ce n'est que de la reconnaissance Jane. Peut-être que nous trouverons d'autres informations sur Orion grâce à la clé de Markos. Ou que nous arriverons à nous débarrasser de Keaton autrement. C'est juste pour garder nos options ouvertes », essaya de la tranquilliser Kurt.

-« Ou Roman mettra la main sur lui avant nous », marmonna à nouveau Zapata. Cette fois-ci tout le monde l'entendit, mais personne ne fit de remarque, sachant qu'ils espéraient tous secrètement que Roman fasse payer à Keaton ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur.

-« Si vous le faites… je veux venir avec vous », lui répondit résolument la jeune femme.

-« Jane… si les choses tournent mal… ».

-« Je sais ce qu'ils me feront subir, je suis déjà passée par là ». Voyant ses mains trembler légèrement, Kurt décida de ne pas la pousser davantage. Sachant ce qu'elle avait enduré, il imaginait très bien combien cela lui coûtait de prendre cette décision. Mais il savait aussi que têtue comme elle était, elle n'en démordrait pas facilement. Ce qui était logique d'une certaine façon, après ce qu'elle avait traversé en pensant les protéger, elle n'était sûrement pas prête à les voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dans le même temps, même s'il semblait qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable de certaines choses, son… obsession à vouloir les protéger pouvait être interprétée comme un signe positif du fait que la confiance revenait entre eux. Il allait juste devoir faire attention à ne pas laisser sa culpabilité la déborder et la pousser à faire des choses stupides.

-« Très bien, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet », capitula Nas. « Tout le monde devrait rentrer se reposer et nous en reparlerons un autre jour ». Remarquant que Jane hésitait encore, Patterson s'approcha d'elle.

-« Personne ne va lancer une opération secrète dans ton dos sans t'en parler. Je te promets que nous étudions juste nos options. D'ailleurs, si Shepherd veut que Bellinger arrête d'enquêter c'est peut-être qu'il est sur une piste qui pourrait mettre Keaton hors course », lui dit-elle avec espoir. La brune hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête.

-« C'est réglé. En attendant, tu devrais venir avec nous chez Allie ce soir, cela te changerait les idées ». La jeune amnésique tatouée se mordilla un instant les lèvres en hésitant. Bien sûr elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec Allie, surtout que celle-ci avait plein de petites anecdotes embarrassantes sur Kurt à partager, ce qui était toujours très amusant. Elle avait également trop peu d'amies pour se permettre d'en repousser une… Mais d'un autre côté, sachant que sa mère avait peut-être des plans pour l'US Marshal, elle craignait de les mettre en danger elle et le bébé en se montrant trop proche d'elle. Ceci dit, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Allie, si Shepherd voulait vraiment lui nuire, elle le ferait avec ou sans l'aide de Jane…

-« D'accord… je dois… régler quelque chose et je vous rejoins ». Son amie lui jeta un regard étonné, avant d'acquiescer et de rejoindre Zapata. Jane se retourna pour observer Kurt, qui signait des documents que lui tendait un autre agent, avant de sortir son téléphone. La brune hésita un moment à lui parler de la rencontre avec Ethan, avant de se raviser. Il était tellement surprotecteur ces derniers temps, qu'il risquait de lui refuser de nouveau de retourner sur le terrain par crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'un ancien de Sandstorm, même relativement amical, veille sur elle ne le tranquilliserait pas beaucoup non plus. Son regard se porta ensuite vers Nas, qui pianotait sur son clavier en regardant fixement son écran, l'air profondément pensive. La femme avait travaillé sur la vidéo de Markos, alors elle pourrait sûrement lui dire si le fichier avait été altéré ou modifié. Jane avait bien songé à poser la question à Patterson, mais son amie s'inquiéterait sûrement de ce qui avait amené ce soudain besoin de vérification. Et si elle s'inquiétait elle en parlerait sûrement à Kurt, qui serait encore plus inquiet pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu un peu plus de liberté, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la cloître chez lui pour la protéger.

Son plan fut contrarié lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer fermement sur son bras droit, et la tirer doucement mais résolument en arrière. Se retournant, elle fit face à un très mécontent et très inquiet Kurt Weller.

-« Tu n'as rien à me dire » ?

-« Non… pourquoi » ? Répondit Jane en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Vraiment ? C'est drôle, parce que je viens d'avoir une petite conversation avec l'agent Monroe… », ajouta Kurt en croisant les bras. Du coin de l'œil, Jane vit Nas se retourner, sans doute intriguée par leur petit conciliabule à voix basse. La brune retint un petit gémissement de dépit. Elle avait vraiment espéré que Monroe penserait qu'elle allait en parler à Kurt et ne lui dirait rien. Peut-être que l'homme la connaissait déjà trop bien…

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas prévenu ton escorte avant l'arrivée au point de rendez-vous ? Je suis sûr que Roman n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient ».

-« Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main », protesta Jane. Fatiguée et encore un peu énervée par sa rencontre avec Shepherd, son ton monta un peu plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. La jeune femme se crispa légèrement en voyant la mâchoire de Kurt se serrer de colère, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Si seulement il pouvait être moins têtue…

-« Keaton rôde toujours, et les hommes de Sandstorm aussi, cela aurait pu être très dangereux », gronda-t-il sourdement.

-« Je viens de rencontrer ma mère qui est la plus grande terroriste que le pays ait connu ces dernières années et je suis toujours là », lui fit remarquer Jane.

-« Justement, et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Si tu avais fait une mauvaise rencontre » ? Ajouta Kurt.

-« Mais ce n'est pas le cas », répondit rapidement Jane. Trop rapidement à voir la réaction de Weller. Celui-ci plissa soupçonneusement les yeux en voyant la jeune femme détourner le regard. Elle mentait, cette fois-ci il en était sûr. Mais la question était pourquoi ?

-« Jane est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

-« Non… », répondit nerveusement la brune.

-« Jane… »

-« J'ai croisé… un ancien de Sandstorm », avoua finalement la jeune femme, ne parvenant pas à trouver le courage de lui mentir.

-« Quoi » ?! Rugit Kurt, attirant l'attention de Nas. L'agent de la NSA leur jeta un regard inquiet, mais ne s'approcha pas, ce dont Jane lui fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un d'autre vienne se mêler à leur dispute.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé, en fait… Ethan est… une sorte d'ami. C'est lui qui nous a aidé Nas et moi lorsque nous avons été prises en embuscade ». Kurt fronça les sourcils, et comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas, Jane se résolut à tout lui raconter.

-« Je n'aime pas ça », soupira finalement Kurt. Après Cade, un autre ancien de Sandstorm rôdait autour de Jane avec des intentions qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait claires. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cela.

-« Peut-être, mais si j'arrive à le convaincre, il pourrait nous donner des renseignements sur Sandstorm », essaya de faire valoir la jeune femme.

-« C'est trop dangereux. Nous ne savons rien des vraies intentions de ce type. Ni comment le contacter d'ailleurs », refusa Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Peut-être que Roman saurait ? Après tout il lui a demandé de veiller sur moi ».

-« C'est trop risqué, je t'interdis… », commença Kurt.

-« Tu m'interdis ? De quel droit ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler ma vie Kurt », protesta Jane agacée par sa prétention. L'agent lâcha un long soupir afin d'essayer de calmer sa frustration grandissante. La journée avait été très éprouvante pour lui, et il n'avait pas cessé de craindre que Jane soit en danger. Et lorsqu'elle revenait enfin, il apprenait qu'elle avait rencontré une de ses anciennes connaissances. Connaissant le genre de personne dont s'entourait Shepherd, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Bon sang pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être si têtue ?

-« C'est trop risqué. Il pourrait avoir été envoyé par Shepherd ».

-« Tu n'étais pas là. La façon dont il en parlait… il la détestait vraiment. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas avec elle ».

-« Et si Shepherd apprend qu'il n'est pas mort et que tu l'as rencontré ? Même ton utilité dans ses plans ne pourras pas te sauver », gronda Kurt.

-« Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi elle a voulu me garder près de toi après ce qui est arrivé entre nous Kurt », rétorqua Jane avant de remarquer le regard soudain fuyant de Weller. « Kurt… est-ce que tu sais… quelque chose » ?

-« Je… ce n'est pas le moment », essaya d'éluder le directeur adjoint du FBI. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et irrités, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Ni de dire à Jane à quel point sa mère l'avait manipulé. Dans son état, il était sûr qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à l'accepter.

-« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si c'est le moment ! Si tu sais quelque chose sur moi, je veux le savoir » ! Protesta la brune, irritée à l'idée qu'il puisse garder des informations aussi importantes sur elle-même. Pourquoi tout le monde la pensait-elle trop faible pour faire face à la vérité ?

-« Jane, je veux seulement te protéger », essaya de lui faire comprendre Kurt en tentant d'ignorer son mal de tête lancinant.

-« En me cachant des choses » ?

-« Tu es mal placée pour parler de cacher des choses », lâcha Weller excédé, avant de se raidir en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Face à lui, Jane sursauta comme si on venait de la gifler, avant que son visage ne se torde en une expression douloureuse, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Kurt regretta immédiatement ses paroles prononcées sous le coup de la colère et de la fatigue, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'expression de Jane se fit plus coléreuse.

-« Je l'ai fait en pensant vous protéger, je pensais que tu l'avais compris…», dit-elle finalement d'un ton douloureux.

-« Je… Jane… Ce n'est pas… Tu n'es pas rationnelle, tu dois me laisser… ».

-« Quoi ? Régenter ma vie ? Je ne t'appartiens pas Kurt ! Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un obsédé du contrôle, voilà ce que tu es » ! Siffla la brune en le coupant au milieu de sa phrase, avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent, le laissant figé sur place.

…..

 _45 minutes plus tard devant l'appartement d'Allie_

Après avoir quitté le bureau en essuyant rapidement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Jane avait erré quelques minutes au hasard avant de prendre une décision. Les mots de Kurt l'avaient blessé, car elle pensait avoir mis cet évènement derrière elle. Mais visiblement, il ne lui avait pas complétement pardonné ses mensonges, même si il prétendait le contraire. Après quelques minutes d'auto-apitoiement, la jeune femme avait choisi de tout de même se rendre chez Allie, espérant s'y changer les idées, et peut-être trouver une oreille attentive à ses problèmes. Visiblement la nouvelle avait déjà été diffusée, puisqu'à son arrivée, non seulement Allie mais aussi Patterson et Zapata attendaient impatiemment dans le hall de l'immeuble.

-« Jane. Nous espérions que tu viendrais ici » ! S'exclama la blonde d'un ton soulagé en se jetant dans ses bras. La jeune femme tatouée accepta avec reconnaissance son étreinte, heureuse que Patterson soit de son côté.

-« Le patron… nous a dit que ça avait un peu chauffé entre vous », ajouta Tasha derrière elle d'un ton inquiet.

-« Pas ici, venez à l'intérieur », les coupa Allie, avant d'attraper son bras valide et de la trainer littéralement derrière elle. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle aida Jane à retirer son manteau, avant de la pousser vers le canapé, alors que tout le monde prenait place en arc de cercle autour d'elle.

-« Ok… Maintenant dis-nous ce qui est arrivé ». Durant les minutes suivantes, la brune entreprit de raconter sa dernière conversation avec Kurt, se tassant un peu sur elle-même devant les regards noirs qu'elle reçus en avouant avoir volontairement prévenu son escorte en retard pour être un petit peu seule. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sa colère s'était transformée en simple irritation. Et de leurs réactions, la brune pouvait dire qu'elles connaissaient déjà au moins une partie de l'histoire, probablement parce que Kurt les avaient appelé pour savoir si elle était avec elles.

-« D'accord », soupira finalement Patterson. « Même si Weller n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, je peux comprendre qu'il soit devenu dingue en apprenant que tu aurais pu être encore plus en danger ».

-« Tu es censée être de mon côté », se plaignit doucement Jane.

-« Je le suis. Mais tu devrais aussi te mettre à sa place. Toute la journée il a eu peur pour toi, et en revenant tu lui avoues que tu aurais pu vraiment être en danger parce que tu as voulu t'isoler… ».

-« J'avais envie d'être un peu seule pour une fois », marmonna son amie.

-« Nous comprenons Jane. Mais tu aurais pu choisir un autre moyen que de rester en pleine rue. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et nous ne l'aurions su que trop tard », ajouta Zapata.

-« Mais Kurt est tellement surprotecteur… Il ne veut rien me laisser faire seule », grogna la brune en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus. Kurt est un idiot, un idiot attentionné c'est vrai mais un idiot tout de même. Il n'aurait jamais dû te dire ça… Mais d'un autre côté, vous étiez tous les deux fatigués et en colère… Je suis certaine que vous avez tous les deux dit des choses que vous regrettez maintenant. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une petite dispute passagère », essaya de la réconforter Allie.

-« Votre première dispute de couple », la taquina Tasha en poussant Jane du coude pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle espérait réellement que ce n'était qu'une petite brouille passagère, et que cela ne remettrait pas en cause le lien entre son patron et la brune tatouée.

-« Nous ne sommes pas en couple », marmonna très vite la jeune femme, son irritation remplacée par la gêne.

-« Vraiment ? Parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à une querelle d'amoureux », ajouta Patterson avec un petit sourire.

-« Kurt n'est pas amoureux de moi », nia à nouveau Jane, ignora les roulements d'yeux de ses amis devant son aveuglement.

-« Si tu le dis », soupira Zapata, démoralisée par leur entêtement à nier leurs sentiments, même si elle pouvait comprendre qu'avec tous les bagages qu'il y avait entre eux, ils aient besoin de prendre leur temps.

-« En tout cas, il était vraiment très inquiet pour toi après que tu sois partit du FBI. Regarde ton téléphone », dit Patterson. Jane s'exécuta, pour constater qu'elle avait reçut plusieurs appels de ses amies mais que perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie. Elle en avait également reçut une dizaine de Kurt…

-« Il ne me fait pas confiance », dit-elle tristement.

-« Bien sûr que si… Il a peut-être encore simplement du mal à faire face à tout ce qui est arrivé, tout comme toi. Nous te l'avons déjà dit mais tu as le droit d'entre en colère contre nous », répondit doucement Patterson.

-« C'est différent. J'ai… menti par ce que je croyais vous protéger, mais… »

-« C'est exactement la même chose pour Weller », la coupa Zapata.

-« Donc… vous savez ce qu'il me cache » ? Demanda Jane en les regardant avec espoir. Si Kurt refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, peut-être que ses amies le feraient.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que… » commença Patterson en jetant un regard interrogatif à Tasha. Elles comprenaient le désir de leur patron de protéger Jane, mais la pauvre semblait en être arrivée à un point où elle avait absolument besoin de réponses. La question était de savoir si elle était prête à les entendre…

-« Nous sommes là avec elle, quel mal y'a-t-il à ça » ? Demanda Allie, curieuse de voir ce qui mettait Kurt dans cet état. Après une dernière hésitation, Patterson se laissa attendrir par le regard suppliant de son amie. Sortant sa tablette, elle la posa sur la table basse, tout le monde se groupant autour, avant de lancer la vidéo. Jane observa un homme se pencher sur elle pour lui faire un massage cardiaque, avant de relever la tête vers Shepherd.

-« _Elle nous a trahit, pourquoi ne pas juste la laisser mourir_ » ?

-« _Cela dépendra de sa réponse à une question que je lui poserais quand elle reprendra connaissance. Mais pour le moment elle pourra davantage nous servir vivante que morte_ ».

-« _Comment_ » ?

-« _Réfléchit, pourquoi est-elle ici ? Parce que la CIA l'a prise, probablement sans l'accord du FBI. Ce qui veut dire que sa confiance envers eux doit être remise en question puisqu'ils ont échoué à la protéger. Maintenant elle sait que sa seule chance de survie est de travailler pour nous. Et puisque nous savons qu'elle est susceptible de donner des informations aux fédéraux, cela rend d'autant plus facile de contrôler ce à quoi nous lui donnerons accès. Sans compter que maintenant que Cade à la puce nous devons changer nos plans. Ou au moins les retarder_ ».

-« _Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se méfier_ » ?

-« _Oh certainement. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix, elle est leur seul point d'accès à notre organisation. De plus je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour la placer auprès de Weller pour laisser tomber maintenant_ ».

-« _Pourquoi…vous saviez qu'elle allait développer un faible pour lui_ ».

-« _Bien sûr, je connais ma fille. Weller est charismatique, intelligent, fort et protecteur, tout ce que cette carpette d'Oscar n'était pas. Il finirait forcement par lui plaire, au fond d'elle Remi a toujours aimé les hommes attentionnés et protecteurs. Bien que je n'ai jamais cru que cet imbécile de Bill Weller parlerait sur son lit de mort. Tout aurait été bien plus facile si elle et Weller étaient toujours persuadés qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. De toute façon vu la réaction de Roman, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le contrôler. Si je la tue maintenant, il se retournera contre nous_ ». La vidéo s'arrêta, se figeant sur l'image de l'homme essayant de la maintenir en vie sous le regard froid de sa mère.

Jane regarda l'image arrêtée, son cerveau tournant au ralenti. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi… utilisée. Sa propre mère l'avait manipulé pour littéralement la pousser dans les bras de Kurt afin de servir ses intérêts. Elle avait soigneusement tout orchestré pour que non seulement Kurt croit qu'elle était Taylor, mais qu'elle-même en soit persuadée. Mais en même temps, elle avait été d'accord avec ce plan à une époque… et aujourd'hui, quelle était la part d'elle-même et la part de Remi ? Si Kurt et elle avaient été poussés l'un vers l'autre, qu'en était-il de leurs sentiments ? À quel point son attirance pour Kurt était-elle réelle, ou fabriquée par Shepherd ?

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 30_

Comment Jane vas-t-elle traiter ces révélations ? Un début de réponse la semaine prochaine.

07/06/2017


	31. Chap 31 - Soirée entre filles

Bonjour tout le monde. Un chapitre plus court aujourd'hui suite à quelques problèmes perso.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, NoNaame et Louserie pour vos reviews

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La mauvaise journée de Jane continue. Après une rencontre tendue avec Shepherd, elle commence à se disputer avec Kurt à son retour lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle a rencontré Ethan, un autre de ses anciens amis de Sandstorm. Chargé par Roman de protéger Jane, c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie de la brune lorsque les hommes de Shepherd les ont prises en embuscades Nas et elle. Pour se changer les idées, la jeune femme accepte ensuite de participer à une soirée entre filles chez Allie, en compagnie de Tasha et Patterson. Là, cette dernière pour tenter de calmer Jane après que Kurt lui ai refusé la vérité sur son passé, lui montre la vidéo où Shepherd avoue avoir placé sa fille près de l'agent du FBI pour qu'elle en tombe amoureuse et soit plus facilement manipulable.

….

 **Chapitre 31 – Soirée entre filles**

… _._

 _Bureau du FBI_

Le directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, sous l'œil discret mais intrigué des quelques agents encore présents à cette heure tardive. Avec le recul, il comprenait sans mal qu'il avait été trop loin. À sa décharge, la journée avait été éprouvante et il avait en permanence craint pour la sécurité de la belle brune qui partageait son appartement, et même son lit. Quoi que, étant donné leur dispute de ce soir, Jane allait probablement vouloir revoir leur accord...

Cette idée le rendait presque fou. Même si il était difficile de se l'avouer, il avait pris goût au fait de dormir avec elle, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Les matins où il se réveillait pour sentir la jeune femme blottie contre lui étant sans doute les meilleurs moments de ses journées. Et maintenant qu'il risquait de la faire fuir avec ses erreurs, l'idée de ne plus être avec elle était insupportable. Borden et Nas avaient sûrement raison, il avait un sérieux problème de gestion de ses émotions lorsque cela touchait Jane. L'agent de la NSA, bien que témoin de leur dispute s'était gardée d'intervenir. Même lorsque Jane avait quitté la pièce comme une furie, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires. Ceci dit, la lueur désapprobatrice qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux était bien suffisante. Il avait regretté les mots au moment même où ils quittaient ses lèvres. La douleur qu'il avait pu voir dans ces si beaux yeux verts lui avait fendu le cœur.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu Jane lui faire remarquer aussi sèchement ses problèmes de comportement, un phénomène auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué venant d'elle, il avait essayé de la trouver dans le bâtiment. Peine perdue, car la brune tatouée semblait s'être évaporée comme un fantôme. Il avait essayé de demander autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait vu, mais la plupart des agents ne pouvaient pas le renseigner, et d'autres avaient prétexté quelque chose d'urgent à faire pour le fuir. Même si personne ne faisait la remarque devant lui, il se doutait que son changement de comportement envers Jane n'était pas passé inaperçu, et que ses sautes d'humeurs lorsqu'il était question de la brune terrifiaient les agents débutants.

Son oreille droite tintait encore du sermon que lui avait adressé Allie lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Jane, et qu'il avait dû lui expliquer du bout des lèvres ce qu'il venait de faire. Et tout cela, juste après avoir entendu quasiment les mêmes mots dans la bouche de Patterson, et des menaces de sévices physiques de la part de Zapata. Au moins, Jane aurait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner s'il en jugeait par la réaction de ses amies…

Cependant, le fait de savoir qu'elle errait dans les rues, seule, sans son escorte, et probablement moralement blessée, le terrifiait. Que faire si Keaton où Sandstorm, ou qui que ce soit d'autre profitait de sa détresse pour s'en prendre à elle ? Le bourdonnement de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées et il se rua sur l'appareil, espérant sans vraiment y croire que Jane avait fini par le rappeler après les nombreux messages qu'il lui avait laissés. Ce n'était pas Jane, mais le contenu du message d'Allie le rassura un peu. D'accord, elle lui disait seulement que la brune était bien arrivée chez elle et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à débarquer pour ne pas aggraver la situation, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins Jane était en sécurité avec ses amies.

Se laissant lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, il posa la tête dans ses mains, cherchant comment arranger les choses. Avec le recul, il était bien conscient d'avoir laissé ses angoisses et son irritation devant le peu de cas qu'elle semblait faire de sa propre sécurité prendre le dessus. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle, et elle semblait tellement déterminée à continuer à accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était fixée d'abattre Sandstorm, quel qu'en soit le prix… Cela lui faisait mal et l'irritait en même temps qu'elle pense que sa vie n'avait pas la même valeur que la leur. Il se rappelait nettement avoir eu cette conversation avec les médecins à l'hôpital, puis avec Borden, mais avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne faisaient qu'envisager le pire. Le comportement récent de Jane avait changé sa manière de la percevoir. En réalité, comme tout ce qui touchait à la brune amnésique, les choses étaient beaucoup plus complexes. Certes elle ne se dénigrait plus et essayait moins de s'accuser de tous les malheurs du monde depuis quelques temps. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que son désir de les protéger à tout prix était aussi en partie une conséquence de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le fait qu'elle refuse qu'ils tentent d'infiltrer les locaux de la CIA pour l'aider, tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller avec eux le montrait clairement. Ils savaient tous la crainte que Keaton lui inspirait, ses cauchemars en étaient la preuve. Pourtant, elle était prête à prendre ce risque, juste pour être certaine qu'il ne leur arriverait rien…

Comme souvent depuis son retour, il se demandait comment il avait pu laisser sa colère l'aveugler au point d'oublier qui Jane était réellement. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa découverte sur Time Square n'avait qu'un but, aider les gens. Même lorsque Oscar et Shepherd s'étaient servis d'elle, usant de son désir d'avoir des réponses sur son passé contre elle, elle n'avait cherché qu'à les protéger. Les conséquences n'en avaient pas toujours été bonnes, loin de là, mais sur le moment elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait juste. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que jamais elle n'aurait pu permettre volontairement la mort de Mayfair, mais la douleur de la trahison avait été trop forte et il avait perdu le contrôle. Et aujourd'hui, la même chose recommençait, dans une moindre mesure. Évidement il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais sachant à quel point la journée avait été éprouvante nerveusement pour elle, il aurait dû être plus prudent. Surtout étant donné à quel point elle était vulnérable, même si elle essayait de le leur cacher… Restait maintenant à trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, et espérer que Jane lui laisse une autre chance… encore une fois.

….

 _Appartement d'Allie_

Dès qu'elles virent Jane se figer, ses amies comprirent que lui montrer la vidéo à cet instant n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Après une journée comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre, le choc devait simplement être trop grand.

-« Jane, du calme, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Au contraire, c'est ta mère qui a essayé de te manipuler », lui dit doucement Patterson en posant la main sur son épaule. La brune ne réagit pas, regardant toujours fixement l'image figée sur l'écran.

-« Jane… Cette vidéo ne change pas qui tu es. Oui Shepherd s'est servie de toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas ta propre personne. Tu as déjà contrecarré ses plans, et tu le fais encore », intervint Allie en se penchant légèrement pour forcer Jane à la regarder. Sa vision coupée de l'écran, la jeune femme sembla enfin revenir avec elles.

-« Elle… elle s'est servie de moi… », murmura finalement Jane d'un ton blessé et douloureux. La nouvelle n'en était justement pas une, mais elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que cela atteigne cette proportion. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie avait été décidée pour elle. Même les tatouages, tout en ayant pour but d'attirer l'attention du FBI pour lui permettre de s'infiltrer, offraient un certain jeu de piste pour l'inciter à chercher des éléments de son passé. D'attirer l'attention du FBI… et de Kurt… Depuis qu'Oscar lui avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw, elle avait bien sûr commencé à envisager que tout ceci n'ait été mis en place que pour la rendre proche de Kurt, en lui faisant croire qu'elle était son amie disparue.

Pourtant, très vite après son retour, elle avait commencé à se poser davantage de questions. Après tout, seule comme elle l'avait été, c'était une activité comme une autre qui lui faisait passer le temps. Alors que toute l'équipe, sauf Patterson, lui avait tourné le dos, la brune s'était longuement demandé pourquoi il était si important pour Sandstorm qu'elle se rapproche de Kurt à ce point. Après tout, ils lui avaient même ordonné de le faire rompre avec Allie… Mais plus que cela, dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas Taylor, elle s'était demandé pourquoi Oscar s'était donné autant de mal pour le lui faire croire…

Maintenant, elle avait un début de réponse. Sa propre mère l'avait placé près de Kurt pour pouvoir le manipuler en lui faisant croire qu'elle était Taylor, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Visiblement, elle avait aussi cherché à garder son emprise sur elle en lui mentant sur sa véritable identité. D'un côté, ce qu'elle avait appris sur Remi ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de redevenir cette personne, ni même de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal avant de recommencer sa vie à zéro. Mais d'un autre, elle avait tout de même besoin de savoir d'où elle venait, d'autant plus maintenant que son passé revenait la hanter. Mais ce qu'elle venait de voir était quelque part encore plus difficile à admettre, car Shepherd semblait n'avoir jamais eu l'intention de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas Taylor. Elle ne voulait que l'utiliser et la jeter comme un outil cassé. Brièvement elle se demanda si Roman était au courant…

Probablement pas, car il n'aurait certainement pas manqué de réagir violemment, étant donné à quel point il semblait protecteur d'elle. Quelque part, cela montrait quel genre de personne sa mère était vraiment. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour elle, tant la femme semblait peu maternelle. Elle n'avait également jamais vu Shepherd comme une bonne personne, même quand celle-ci lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient une histoire aussi tragique, voire plus tragique encore, et ne tuaient pas des dizaines de gens innocents pour autant.

Le fait de savoir que sa propre mère, même adoptive, mais qui avait tout de même prétendu tenir à elle, l'avait littéralement poussé dans les bras de Kurt était bien plus choquant que tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-« Nous le savons… Mais cela ne change rien à la manière dont nous te percevons », lui dit gentiment Patterson.

-« En fait si », la coupa Tasha. Jane sursauta, et se tourna vers elle presque craintivement, à l'idée que tous les progrès entre elles soient ruinés mais constata que la Latina avait les yeux fixés dans le vide. Allie et Patterson se tournèrent aussi vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

-« Voir Keaton te torturer… c'était déjà dur… Mais apprendre qu'en réalité tu n'avais jamais vraiment eu le choix… que tu avais littéralement était poussée dans cette situation… quelque part cela m'a fait me sentir encore plus minable », avoua douloureusement Zapata en relevant enfin les yeux vers elle. Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'agent ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-« Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je t'en ai voulus pendant longtemps… Lorsque tu as été arrêtée, Weller était… il avait vraiment l'air misérable. Il n'a rien dit à personne, mais l'idée que tu n'étais pas Taylor et que tu t'étais servi de lui… lui a vraiment fait du mal. Cela m'a mise colère parce qu'il est mon ami, et qu'il m'a toujours soutenu lorsque j'avais des problèmes. Nous nous étions tous rapproché de toi à force de travailler sur les tatouages, et l'idée que tu aies pu nous mentir m'a fait me sentir trahie. Ensuite, lorsque nous t'avons… reprise et que tu as avoué que Mayfair était morte à cause de tes actions... J'étais encore plus en colère… Je me suis comportée comme une véritable salope avec toi parce que… quelque part je voulais que tu souffres, que tu te sentes aussi mal que moi je me sentais. Mais après… nous avons appris ce que tu as vraiment traversé. Je t'avoue que jusqu'à ce que je voie tes cahiers, puis la vidéo de Keaton, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'avait pu être ta détention dans ce site noir. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris… Et honnêtement, je m'en suis voulu pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Parce que même si tu as fait des erreurs… personne ne mérite ce que tu as enduré … ni ce que nous t'avons fait jour après jour pendant des semaines ».

-« Si tu dis que tu le mérite, je te jure que tu vas le regretter » ! Menaça très vite Patterson en voyant un air coupable sur le visage de Jane.

-« Je me sens quand même… responsable… », dit pourtant la brune en s'éloignant tout de même légèrement d'elle pour éviter une éventuelle riposte. « J'ai contribué à ce plan, j'ai aidé Shepherd à le mettre en place. J'ai aidé Oscar à piéger Mayfair, même si je ne le savais pas à l'époque, j'ai… ».

-« Jane ce n'était pas toi, eh bien… pas totalement… Remi a fait la plupart de ces choses. Mais elle a aussi essayé d'arranger la situation à sa manière en prévenant la NSA. Et depuis que je te connais, je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette personne. Tu as toujours essayé de protéger les gens autour de toi, peut-importe ce que cela pouvait te coûter. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oscar… tu as fait une erreur en pensant pouvoir obtenir des réponses de lui et en gardant le secret par peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Mais personne ne peut dire comment il aurait réagi à ta place », coupa Allie. « Et je suis sûre que tout le monde pense comme moi ». Zapata et Patterson hochèrent aussitôt la tête en signe de confirmation.

-« Mais… même si j'aimerais que tout soit différent, je sais au fond de moi qu'une partie de ce que je suis reste liée à Remi », protesta faiblement la jeune femme.

-« Tu as conservé ses aptitudes et quelques-uns de ses souvenirs c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es comme elle. En fait, tu es plutôt une version améliorée », ajouta Allie.

-« La Jane 2.0 », sourit Patterson.

-« À quand le passage à 2.1 pour avoir une version moins têtue » ? Demanda doucement Zapata pour alléger l'atmosphère. Malgré elle, l'amnésique tatouée sourit légèrement devant le sarcasme si Tashesque, et se penchant un peu bouscula son amie de l'épaule.

-« Je ne suis pas si mal que ça » ! Protesta la brune sans réelle conviction.

-« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es sûrement la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse, à part Weller bien sûr ». La mention de Kurt fit instantanément disparaitre le sourire du visage de Jane.

-« Je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger entre vous. Vous devez simplement vous laisser un peu de temps pour refroidir et avoir une explication. Tu sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, il s'est juste laissé emporter parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi et il t'a dit quelque chose de… blessant… mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il était juste en colère parce que tu sembles t'obstiner à vouloir te mettre en danger en permanence », essaya de la tranquilliser Patterson.

-« Il tient à moi à cause de Shepherd, parce qu'elle a tout fait pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre », objecta Jane d'un ton peiné.

-« Non Jane… Au début il a peut-être été plus proche de toi qu'il ne l'aurait été avec une autre victime sur laquelle il enquêtait parce qu'il pensait que tu étais Taylor, mais plus maintenant », dit Allie.

-« Il te l'a dit » ? Demanda la brune tatouée avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-« À la façon Kurt, mais oui. Après tout, je sais comment le faire parler, je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux », proposa malicieusement l'US Marshal.

-« Je… je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir », avoua finalement Jane en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement depuis quelques minutes. Patterson posa une main sur ses bras pour la forcer à arrêter.

-« Comment tu dois te sentir à propos de quoi » ?

-« De Kurt… de nous… », marmonna la jeune femme en rougissant.

-« De vous… toi et Weller » ? Demanda la blonde pour confirmation. Presque timidement, Jane hocha la tête.

-« Même… lorsque j'étais prisonnière de la CIA… je pensais souvent à lui. À ce que je lui avais fait… Je me demandais si un jour il me pardonnerait, si j'aurais la chance de lui dire que j'étais désolée, et que nous pourrions… recommencer à zéro. Quand je suis revenue au FBI… je pensais que ce serait impossible. Après tout… il a dit qu'il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que moi… ».

-« Cet imbécile, je te jure que je vais le… » marmonna Allie.

-« Il avait ses raisons », la coupa Jane.

-« Cela n'excuse pas le fait de te dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel », répondit la future mère en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« En fait… il me parlait… Nous ne savions pas que Jane nous entendait », marmonna honteusement Zapata.

-« Peu importe », coupa Patterson avant de se tourner vers son amie. « J'imagine que depuis que l'équipe t'a délivré et que le patron est plus… gentil avec toi… tes sentiments pour lui ont augmentés à nouveau » ? Jane hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Après tout, cela faisait des jours que ses amies la taquinaient gentiment ce sujet, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nier.

-« Il était tellement gentil, tellement attentionné ces derniers jours… et nous vivons presque ensemble… J'ai eu envie d'y croire à nouveau… », dit-elle dans un murmure. Ses amies froncèrent les sourcils en l'attendant mentionner sa potentielle relation avec Weller comme si elle était déjà terminée.

-« Rien n'est perdu encore. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit », répéta doucement Patterson.

-« Ce n'est pas ça », répondit Jane en secouant la tête.

-« C'est à cause de la vidéo c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas sûre de la conduite à adopter parce que ta mère t'a poussé vers lui », dit tranquillement Allie. Le raidissement soudain des épaules de Jane indiqua qu'elle avait visé juste.

-« Elle a fait plus que cela… Elle a essayé de nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre en créant une connexion qui n'existait pas ».

-« Tu as tort… Tu n'es peut-être pas Taylor, mais il y a quelque chose entre vous c'est évident », la détrompa Zapata d'un ton catégorique.

-« Mais… comment puis-je être sûre que ce que je ressens pour lui vient bien de moi et pas de Shepherd » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton anxieux.

-« Parce que peu importe à quel point elle essaye, elle ne contrôle pas ta vie. Sinon tu serais toujours son loyal petit soldat », dit Patterson avec fermeté.

-« Et elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce subterfuge pour t'envoyer au FBI », ajouta Tasha.

-« Mais elle veut que je sois proche de Kurt. Elle espérait même que je tomberais amoureuse de lui… ».

-« Même si nous ne l'aimons pas… elle est ta mère. Ce qui veut dire qu'à part Roman, c'était sans doute la personne qui te connaissait le mieux. Tous ceux que tu as rencontré t'ont dit que ta relation avec Oscar était plus compliquée qu'il n'a voulu te le faire croire, alors qu'elle savait comment tu étais susceptible de réagir », intervint Allie.

-« Justement… je ne veux pas faire la même chose avec Kurt », répondit résolument la brune.

-« Alors tu as ta réponse. Si tes sentiments n'étaient pas réels, tu n'aurais pas envie de le protéger autant », dit très vite Patterson, profitant de la faille qu'elle entrevoyait. Jane s'arrêta un instant, et envisagea sérieusement la question, avant qu'Allie n'enfonce le clou.

-« Nous avons tous vu comment tu réagis lorsque Kurt est avec toi… D'ailleurs, Markos aussi l'avait remarqué » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Nous ne devions plus parler de cette vidéo », gémit Jane alors que ses amies se moquaient gentiment d'elle.

-« Désolé mais c'était trop tentant ».

-« Plus sérieusement, je pense que tu dois te laisser du temps, prendre un peu de recul, et tu verras que tes sentiments pour lui sont réels », conseilla Patterson.

-« Ou tu le séquestres dans une chambre et tu lui montres à quel point tu es une grande fille et que tu t'intéresses à lui », proposa Zapata. Cette fois-ci tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Jane rougir comme une pivoine et essayer de disparaitre entre deux coussins.

-« Je ne vais pas faire ça », marmonna-t-elle finalement alors que Patterson l'attirait gentiment contre elle pour un câlin.

-« Tu as tort, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras pas », taquina à son tour Allie.

-« Vraiment ? Weller est un si bon coup que ça » ? Demanda Tasha avec curiosité.

-« Tu n'as même pas idée… Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Jane soit prête pour ça », ajouta l'US Marshal en regardant avec amusement la brune pour voir si celle-ci allait réagir.

-« Tu insinue que je ne serais pas à la hauteur » ? Demanda celle-ci d'un ton vexé en prenant l'appât.

-« Je dis juste qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes de caresses pour te transformer en pauvre petite chose suppliante… », la nargua Allie avec un petit sourire gentiment moqueur.

-« Je ne le supplierais pas » ! Gronda Jane en la foudroyant du regard pour oser laisser entendre que Kurt parviendrais à la faire craquer.

-« Oh si… crois-moi. Dès qu'il posera ses mains sur toi, tu le supplieras de continuer… Et une fois qu'il aura terminé, tu le supplieras de recommencer… encore et encore… ».

-« C'est du vécu on dirait », ricana Tasha alors que Patterson rougissait en secouant frénétiquement la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser des images qu'Allie y avait fait naitre.

-« Ok stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de mon meilleur ami et accessoirement patron », gémit la blonde. De son coté, Jane rougit également mais pour une toute autre raison. Son propre cerveau pervers avait commencé à mettre en avant certains de ses petits fantasmes impliquant le sexy agent du FBI, en les mettant en perspective avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-« La terre à Jane », appela plusieurs fois Tasha avec amusement en agitant la main devant les yeux de la jeune femme pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

-« Ce n'est pas gentil, tu sais à quel point elle en pince pour lui », protesta Patterson en se tournant vers Allie.

-« Désolé c'était juste trop tentant. Jane est tellement amusante à rougir dès qu'on parle de sexe. On dirait une adolescente… ».

-« Je ne rougis pas », protesta la brune sans conviction.

-« Menteuse, j'ai connu des écrevisses plus pâles que toi », intervint Zapata, ne pouvant résister au plaisir de la taquiner à nouveau. Presque instinctivement, Jane se tourna vers Patterson à la recherche d'un soutien alors que ses autres amies se liguaient contre elle.

-« Eh bien… c'est vrai que tu es toute rouge », commenta l'analyste du FBI avec un petit sourire, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de désespoir. Décidant qu'elles l'avaient assez taquiné, les trois agents l'attirèrent dans un câlin collectif, avant qu'Allie ne change de sujet.

-« D'accord, nous avons assez tourmenté Jane pour ce soir, dit-elle en souriant devant le soupir soulagé de la jeune femme. « J'ai besoin de votre avis ». La voyant se lever, ses invitées l'imitèrent et la suivirent dans une chambre presque entièrement nue, à l'exception d'un lit de bébé au milieu.

-« À votre avis, quelle couleur serait la mieux » ? Demanda la future mère en ramassant un épais livre d'échantillons de peintures par terre. Une discussion animée sur les mérites comparés du bleu cyan, du jaune citron et de nombreuses autres teintes dont Jane n'avait jamais entendu parler débuta et elle se laissa entrainer dans la conversation.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses » ? Lui demanda Allie en se rasseyant dans le salon alors que Tasha et Patterson se disputaient gentiment à propos d'une couleur improbable.

-« J'en pense que taupe n'est pas une couleur », répondit très sérieusement la jeune femme alors que Patterson levait brusquement le nez vers elle.

-« Bien sûr que si ! C'est une couleur parfaite, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, elle est neutre et…».

-« Justement, trop neutre ! Jane à raison, ce n'est pas une couleur pour une chambre de bébé », contre-attaqua Zapata.

-« Vraiment, alors quelle couleur proposes-tu » ? Demanda son amie en croisant les bras avec une moue vexée.

-« Rouge évidemment ».

-« Le rouge est trop agressif », objecta Jane.

-« D'accord Miss-je-suis-obsédée-par-le-noir, donne-moi une couleur convaincante », répliqua Zapata en mettant les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude de faux défi.

-« Vert pâle », répondit la brune en brandissant l'échantillon qu'elle avait dans la main. Tout le monde observa un instant l'objet.

-« Mouais, j'admets que ce n'est pas mal » maugréa Zapata de mauvaise grâce.

-« C'est vrai que c'est apaisant, tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon développement cognitif », approuva Patterson.

-« C'est de la peinture », répliqua la Latina en roulant des yeux. « Pourquoi pas du papier peint avec des équations tant que tu y es » ? Allie et Jane observèrent les deux amies continuer à se chamailler un moment, avant que la maitresse de maison ne se lève pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter. La brune observa avec fascination et un peu de dégoût la jeune femme tremper un cornichon dans du beurre de cacahouète avant de le poser sur une tranche de pain où elle avait au préalable placé du fromage et de la viande séchée.

-« Comment est-ce que tu peux avaler ça » ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Allie leva les yeux vers elle avec un air d'incompréhension sur son visage.

-« Quel est le problème avec mon sandwich » ?

-« Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais mon instinct me dit que certaines de ces choses ne sont pas censées aller ensembles ».

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y as pas goûté », répondit très sérieusement Allie en lui tendant son casse-croute. La brune le renifla suspicieusement, avant d'accepter de croquer dedans sous le regard amusé de ses amies. Après quelques secondes de mastication, son visage se tordit en une expression de dégoût absolue et elles la virent avaler difficilement.

-« C'est… Je ne sais même pas comment décrire le goût », dit finalement Jane en ouvrant le sandwich pour remarquer un détail qui lui avait échappé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la mixture jaune étalée sur le pain.

-« Mélange spécial moutarde jaune et sauce soja » ! Claironna la future mère avant de reprendre son bien et de l'engloutir rapidement sous le regard amusé du reste de l'assemblée. Après avoir regardé une émission stupide durant laquelle elles passèrent leur temps à se moquer des candidats, en grignotant toutes sortes de choses délicieuses et très peu diététiques, les quatre jeunes femmes bavardèrent encore un peu. Jane fut la première à remarquer Allie bailler, et sachant à quel point la grossesse devait la fatiguer fit un petit signe à Patterson et Tasha. Comprenant sa préoccupation, elles annoncèrent leur intention de partir.

-« Déjà ? Il n'est même pas tard », protesta la Marshal sans conviction.

-« Tu tiens à peine debout », lui reprocha doucement Patterson.

-« Je te raccompagne ? Où tu préfères qu'on appelle ton escorte » ? Demanda Tasha à Jane.

-« En fait je… je préfère ne pas rentrer chez Kurt. Je… ne suis pas prête à… ».

-« D'accord, pas de problème », acquiesça rapidement Patterson, comprenant que leur amie avait besoin de temps pour faire le point et que partager l'appartement de Weller ce soir serait maladroit.

-« Ta maison est hors de question, trop de monde la connait maintenant… Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux » ? proposa Zapata.

-« Kurt ne sera sûrement pas ravi… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'en veuille à cause de moi », répondit Jane en secouant négativement la tête.

-« Et alors… Il ne me fait pas peur », rétorqua la Latina en haussant les épaules.

-« Reste dormir ici », proposa soudain Allie entre deux bâillements. « Je te garantis qu'il n'osera pas approcher de cette porte », les trois jeunes femmes gloussèrent en l'entendant affirmer cela avec autant d'aplomb. Ceci dit, étant donné ses réactions très hormonales, elle était sûrement dans le vrai. Weller n'oserait pas la mettre en colère dans son état.

-« Ça ne te dérange pas » ?

-« Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, désolée mais je n'ai que le canapé à te proposer, nous avons utilisé la chambre d'amis pour stocker tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre qui doit servir pour le bébé. Connor devrait rentrer dans la nuit après sa planque, mais il fait toujours attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit ». Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la brune accepta. Après un revoir à ses amies, elle accepta avec gratitude le pyjama et la brosse à dent de rechange que lui tendait Allie.

-« Je te préviens, j'ai tendance à me promener la nuit. La petite crevette a parfois besoin d'un casse-croûte nocturne… ».

-« Pas de problème, j'ai déjà dormis dans des conditions moins agréables », répondit Jane sans réfléchir. Allie se figea et lui jeta un regard mi- compatissant mi- interrogatif, avant de décider que le sujet pouvait attendre le lendemain. Après une dernière salutation, chacune partit se coucher.

Jane s'installa sur le canapé, qui était étonnement confortable, avant de s'enrouler dans sa couverture en cherchant le sommeil. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne réveillerait pas Allie en hurlant au milieu d'un cauchemar…

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 31_

14/06/2017


	32. Chap 32 - Encore des ennuis

Hello tout le monde, un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci, pour compenser celui de la dernière fois.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Louserie pour ta review

Pas de cauchemars pour Jane, mais quelque chose de mieux d'une certaine façon ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Alors que Kurt regrette de s'être emporté et d'avoir rappelé de douloureux souvenirs à Jane, la brune profite d'une soirée entre filles avec ses amies pour essayer de se changer les idées. Leur soutien n'est pas de trop pour faire face au fait que sa mère l'a manipulé pour la pousser dans les bras de Kurt. De ce fait, la jeune femme commence à remettre en cause ses sentiments pour lui, ne sachant pas s'ils sont réels ou inspirés par les manipulations de Shepherd. Allie, Patterson et Tasha parviennent cependant à la convaincre d'attendre et de laisser à Kurt une autre chance, une fois qu'ils seront tous les deux calmés. Ne se sentant pas prête à retourner dormir chez lui, Jane passe cependant la nuit chez Allie.

….

 **Chapitre 32 – Encore des ennuis**

… _._

 _Appartement d'Allie_

Pour la nième fois, Jane se retourna sur le canapé, cherchant désespérément à s'endormir. Elle avait connu quelques phases d'assoupissements, mais le vrai sommeil l'avait fui avec obstination. Fort heureusement, aucun cauchemar ne s'était profilé durant ces périodes. Elle doutait qu'Allie et Connor auraient apprécié d'être réveillés par ses hurlements, même si la future mère était au courant de ses problèmes nocturnes. La brune avait d'ailleurs fait semblant de dormir les deux fois où Allie s'était levée au milieu de la nuit pour satisfaire une petite fringale, ne voulant pas la garder éloigné de son lit. Avec le bébé, elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour être en forme.

La deuxième fois, elle avait entendu Allie s'arrêter près d'elle un petit moment, soupçonnant qu'elle feignait le sommeil, probablement après l'avoir entendu se tourner et se retourner plusieurs fois. Mais par fatigue ou par sympathie, elle ne l'avait pas confronté à ce sujet. La brune avait également aperçu Connor, qui s'il avait été étonné de trouver une femme inconnue sur son canapé n'en avait rien montré. D'un autre côté, après des heures de planque, l'agent était peut-être tout simplement trop épuisé pour se poser ce genre de question à deux heures du matin. À moins qu'Allie ne l'ait prévenu avant de se coucher…

Tendant la main pour atteindre son téléphone, Jane alluma brièvement l'écran pour regarder l'heure. Elle retint difficilement un gémissement mental en voyant les chiffres clignoter sur l'écran. À peine cinq heures du matin, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que les révélations de la veille occupaient ses pensées et tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. D'une certaine façon c'était le cas, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de dormir à l'heure actuelle. La raison en était bien plus simple, et bien plus difficile à admettre. Kurt lui manquait…

Cette fois-ci, la brune soupira de dépit et de frustration. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, le séduisant agent du FBI occupait ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé avant combien le simple fait de dormir dans les bras de Kurt était réconfortant et tranquillisant. Même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, elle avait rapidement compris que sa présence apaisait les cauchemars. D'une certaine façon, elle avait un peu l'impression d'utiliser Kurt à ce sujet, mais après les évènements des derniers jours, elle devait admettre autre chose. Son attirance pour le directeur adjoint du FBI était bien plus que physique… Dormir avec Kurt était certes agréable, mais plus que son contact, c'était sa simple présence, sa préoccupation constante et les petites attentions qu'il avait pour elle qui lui manquaient.

Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Non, ce dernier fait n'était pas tout à fait correct, elle devait bien avouer à elle-même qu'elle pensait à lui depuis bien plus longtemps que cela. Mais les rêves érotiques étaient une chose, commencer à juste profiter de leur vie commune en était une autre. D'ailleurs, les rêves qu'elle avait commencés à faire ces derniers temps étaient plus perturbants en un sens. Contrairement à ses petits fantasmes dont ses amies savaient ou soupçonnaient l'existence, elle n'avait confié à personne que quelques jours après avoir emménagé chez Kurt, elle avait commencé à rêver de partager sa vie de manière plus permanente. Bon sang, une nuit elle avait même rêvé qu'ils choisissaient des prénoms pour leurs enfants !

La manière dont il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait percé sa cuirasse lui laissait un sentiment mitigé. Une grande partie d'elle-même était heureuse qu'ils se soient rapprochés, car elle l'avait espéré sans vraiment y croire pendant des semaines après son retour. Mais une petite partie d'elle-même était également inquiète de l'effet que l'agent du FBI avait sur elle. Elle se sentait plus confiante près de lui, mais aussi étrangement plus… vulnérable. Kurt avait réussi à franchir les barrières qu'elle avait construites autour d'elle pour se protéger, mais contrairement à Patterson, il lui avait aussi donné quelques raisons de se méfier. Pourtant, malgré leur dispute de la veille, malgré le fait qu'elle sache que sa mère avait essayé de le pousser vers lui, la brune ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Sinon, comment expliquer que son absence ait obsédée ses pensées toute la nuit ? Jane se redressa lentement en position assise en soupirant de frustration.

-« J'étais sûre que tu faisais semblant », dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Se retournant, elle remarqua la présence d'Allie, appuyée contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés, la regardant d'un air à la fois préoccupé et légèrement agacé.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu dormais » ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant. « J'aurais volontiers accepté de te tenir compagnie si tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ».

-« Tu as besoin de sommeil et le bébé aussi », marmonna Jane en se rallongeant, espérant qu'Allie retournerait se coucher. Malheureusement pour elle, l'US Marshal était têtue et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-« Tu penses encore à hier soir » ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant en arrière de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur le dossier, ce qui lui permettait d'observer Jane confortablement. La brune tatouée se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à livrer réellement le fond de ses pensées. Après tout, Allie était plus neutre que Patterson ou Tasha, et elle ne semblait pas hostile à l'idée qu'elle entame une relation avec Kurt. Tout comme ses deux amies d'ailleurs, qui avaient sensiblement augmenté le niveau des taquineries qu'elles lui faisaient subir à ce sujet, essayant de la forcer à avouer ses sentiments. Curieusement, Jane ne se sentait pas contrainte ou manipulée par leurs réactions, contrairement à la façon dont sa mère agissait avec elle. Shepherd lui avait menti et avait essayé de profiter de sa vulnérabilité au moment où elle avait perdu ses souvenirs pour l'inciter à agir de la manière qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Tasha, Patterson et maintenant Allie ne faisaient rien de la sorte. Elles se contentaient de lui parler et de la soutenir, pour essayer de l'aider à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Leur préoccupation et leurs attentions étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques que celle de Shepherd, et d'ailleurs, elle se souvenait d'avoir lu qu'il était socialement fréquent que les amies poussent un proche vers un partenaire qu'elles pensaient compatible pour lui ou elle.

-« En quelque sorte… Je… Kurt me manque », dit finalement Jane avant de pincer les lèvres devant cet aveu beaucoup trop spontané. Allie rit doucement, mais lui lança un regard étonnement affectueux.

-« Évidemment qu'il te manque… Même si tu essayes, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous… Et ne dis pas que c'est compliqué, je te connais maintenant » ! Jane referma la bouche et lui jeta un regard noir, mécontente d'être si prévisible.

-« C'est très simple au contraire, est-ce que tu as envie de lui » ? Demanda Allie, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-« Je… je ne vais pas répondre à ça », marmonna Jane en rougissant, sachant qu'elle se trahissait ainsi toute seule.

-« Considérons que c'est un oui », enchaina son amie en souriant. « Question suivante, combien de fois par jours penses-tu à lui lorsque vous n'êtes pas ensembles » ?

-« Je ne sais pas », marmonna à nouveau Jane en se tortillant d'embarras.

-« Traduction : elles sont trop nombreuses pour être comptées », poursuivit Allie en s'amusant de ses réactions. « Qu'apprécies-tu le plus chez lui ? Répond vite, sans réfléchir ».

-« Eh bien… Kurt est fort, protecteur, attentionné, intelligent… », commença Jane.

-« Sexy » ? proposa Allie d'un air taquin.

-« Oui », répondit Jane d'un air presque rêveur, avant de se raviser lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ses paroles. « Non » !

-« Trop tard », chantonna Allie. La brune lui jeta un nouveau regard noir, et l'agent fédéral cru l'entendre marmonner sur le fait qu'elle était pire que Zapata. Même à cette heure matinale, les réactions de Jane étaient juste beaucoup trop amusantes pour être ignorées. Maintenant qu'elle la connaissait un peu mieux, elle trouvait étrangement fascinant cette facette de sa personnalité, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours connue forte et presque invincible. D'un autre côté, avant ces dernières semaines elle n'avait fréquenté Jane que professionnellement, et étant donné la nature des affaires sur lesquels le FBI travaillait, mieux valait être émotionnellement bien accroché. En privé, la jeune femme semblait toujours aussi têtue, mais beaucoup moins sûre d'elle sur certains points, en particulier dès qu'il était question de relation amoureuse.

Évidemment, avec son amnésie tout était nouveau pour elle sur ce plan là, et il n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle soit hésitante, par crainte de commettre une gaffe ou simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était peut-être cela, ou la connaissance de ce que la pauvre avait vécu ces derniers temps qui lui faisaient se sentir aussi affectueuse… Quoi que, à la réflexion, les hormones de grossesses jouaient peut-être également un rôle. Et même si elle s'amusait de taquiner Jane, elle ne perdait jamais de vu son véritable but.

-« Menteuse. Ta bouche dit une chose, mais tes yeux en disent une autre », taquina-t-elle la brune. L'une des choses qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre était pourquoi la jeune femme s'obstinait à nier l'évidence alors que tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Kurt était protecteur avec elle, même s'il pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus maladroit sur certains sujets… Jane elle-même avait plusieurs fois laissé paraître son intérêt, et avoué plus ou moins clairement à quel point elle tenait à lui. Même le petit épisode d'hier ne semblait pas avoir diminué son attirance pour Weller, ce qui n'était pas rien compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait été initialement poussée dans cette relation par sa mère. Du moins de son point de vue, car pour sa part, Allie était persuadée que Remi avait eu ses propres raisons d'accepter de faire de Kurt leur cible. Jane semblait parfois l'oublier, mais Markos avait clairement fait savoir que l'intérêt de la brune pour Weller remontait à bien avant qu'elle n'arrive au FBI.

-« C'est… compliqué », marmonna finalement Jane en se renfrognant légèrement. Aussitôt, la lueur joueuse dans les yeux d'Allie disparue, et la future mère se pencha vers sa visiteuse.

-« Jane… de quoi as-tu peur » ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. La jeune femme tatouée leva les yeux vers elle, semblant aux prises avec un intense conflit intérieur. « Je ne t'oblige à rien, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuille pas me confier tes petits secrets. Je sais que Patterson est une bien meilleure confidente que moi ». Devant tant de sollicitude, Jane sentit son cœur fondre. Même après ces dernières semaines à baigner dans l'affection que lui prodiguaient ses amis, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout le monde ne la détestait pas. Et bien qu'Allie puisse ne pas être aussi proche d'elle que son amie blonde, dans ce cas précis elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de ses conseils. Après tout, l'US Marshal connaissait Kurt sur un plan beaucoup plus… intime et pourrait répondre à certaines de ses questions.

-« Comment… comment était Kurt avec toi » ? Osa-t-elle enfin demander, embarrassée malgré tout de poser une question aussi personnelle. Fort heureusement, Allie ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-« À quel point de vu ? Sexuel, affectif, professionnel » ? Demanda-t-elle à la place. Son interlocutrice devint instantanément d'un beau rouge pivoine, mais comprenant que la situation était sérieuse, Allie choisit cette fois-ci de ne pas commenter.

-« Pas sexuellement », marmonna la brune en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demandait d'essayer au contraire d'obtenir des précisions sur ce sujet. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais entendre plusieurs fois Allie vanter les performances de Kurt dans ce domaine la rendait de plus en plus curieuse, et surtout de plus en plus envieuse de pouvoir le constater par elle-même. Mais avouer que ses fantasmes étaient devenus beaucoup plus torrides ces derniers temps serait juste trop embarrassant. « Comment était-il… au quotidien » ?

-« Très Kurt Weller. Tu dois le savoir maintenant que tu as vécu un peu avec lui. Il est très bon cuisinier et il peut passer un temps considérable à te préparer de bons petits plats. Il est très ordonné, il ne laisse jamais ses sous-vêtements ou ses chaussettes trainer par terre, comme beaucoup d'hommes le font. Tu ne t'ennuis jamais avec lui, et même si il n'en donne pas l'impression, il s'intéresse à des sujets très variés. Par contre, il aime bien avoir le contrôle sur tout, et il faut parfois le faire redescendre sur terre », ajouta l'agent malicieusement.

-« Ne m'en parles pas », marmonna Jane en secouant la tête.

-« Est-ce que tu l'a vraiment traité de maniaque du contrôle » ?

-« Il le méritait », grogna Jane en ayant tout de même l'air un peu honteuse.

-« Oh j'en suis sûre, la soutint immédiatement Allie, c'est juste amusant de le savoir remit à sa place. Comme je te le disais, il en a besoin de temps en temps ».

-« Il peut être tellement… collant et dominateur », approuva Jane alors que son amie riait doucement.

-« Je sais. Mais tu dois apprendre à le remettre à sa place. Et si tu sais t'y prendre, je te garantis qu'il va adorer ça », plaisanta Allie alors que Jane gémissait de dépit devant les images qui agressaient son esprit.

-« Arrêtes ça », marmonna-t-elle d'un ton presque désespéré.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te frustrer… Mais je suis très sérieuse, si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre tous les petits trucs qui le rendent fou ». La brune hésita un peu face à cette proposition inattendue, partagée entre la crainte et l'envie.

-« Mais si tu le fait, tu devras être sûr de toi. J'ai vu comment Kurt réagit lorsque tu es proche de lui. Si tu le taquines de cette manière, il risque de perdre le contrôle et d'avoir beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter. Si tu ne te sens pas prête, je ne te conseille pas de démarrer ce genre de jeu avec lui », poursuivit son amie cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-« Je… je ne sais pas », gémit Jane presque désespérée. « Être avec lui est tellement… grisant, réconfortant… J'ai souvent des… des… ».

-« Des fantasmes » ? L'aida Allie.

-« Oui… mais pas seulement… Je rêve de sexe avec lui bien sûr mais parfois… ce sont juste des rêves bizarres ».

-« Bizarres dans quel sens » ? Demanda Allie intriguée.

-« Je rêve d'une vie avec lui… De faire des promenades romantiques à Central Parc un jour de neige… un pique-nique sur la plage… Une fois… une fois j'ai même rêvé d'une discussion où nous choisissions… le prénom de nos enfants », avoua difficilement Jane en regardant vers le ventre de son amie avec embarras. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre enfin ce qui dérangeait Jane.

-« Ce que tu me décris porte un nom… cela s'appelle être amoureuse », dit-elle avec un gentil sourire pour la brune qui sembla soudain beaucoup plus nerveuse. « Il n'y a rien de mal à rêver d'un futur avec quelqu'un que tu aimes Jane. Cela ne te rend pas faible et tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Vous en avez le droit tous les deux ».

-« Vraiment » ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton sceptique. « De ce que nous savons, j'ai tué beaucoup de gens… Des gens qui avaient une famille et des amis qui les aimaient. J'ai… j'ai contribué à monter un plan pour manipuler Kurt en me faisant passer pour son amie morte… J'ai accepté d'infiltrer le FBI dans ce but et j'ai participé à une conspiration contre le gouvernement… Mayfair est morte par ma faute et… ».

-« D'accord ça suffit », la coupa calmement mais fermement l'agent fédéral en se levant. Elle ignora le pincement au cœur qui la saisit en voyant Jane se raidir légèrement lorsqu'elle s'approcha, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, empêchant la brune de se relever. « Maintenant tu vas m'écouter très attentivement Jane Doe, où je jure que je vais te le faire regretter. Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais depuis que ta mémoire a été effacée, tu n'as jamais cherché à nuire à quelqu'un volontairement ». Jane ouvrit la bouche mais Allie ne la laissa pas répondre. « Les criminels ne comptent pas ! J'ai beaucoup parlé de tout ça avec Kurt et l'équipe… Et je t'ai aussi vu agir sur le terrain. La Jane que nous connaissons essaye toujours de protéger les gens, peu importe ce que cela lui coûte. Tu as une part de responsabilité c'est vrai, mais nous savons maintenant que tu as été manipulée par Shepherd pour cette mission. Pour ce que nous en savons, elle aurait très bien pu menacer Roman pour te forcer à obéir ».

Jane se figea, les mots de son amie faisaient échos à ceux d'Ethan quelques heures plus tôt. _« La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de renoncer à ce plan stupide tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas le choix… que tu devais protéger ton frère_ ». Était-il possible que ce soit le cas ? Roman et Remi étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, et même si elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de son identité précédente, elle savait que Remi n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son frère. De ce qu'elle savait de Shepherd, la femme qui prétendait les aimer comme ses enfants était tout à fait capable de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Une pichenette sur son nez la ramena au présent.

-« Je n'ai pas finis tête de mule », poursuivit Allie en la regardant d'un air sévère. « Tu pensais protéger Kurt et ton équipe en faisant ce que tu as fait. Tu as été torturée pendant des mois par un psychopathe et ton équipe t'a traité comme de la merde pendant des semaines à ton retour. Et malgré cela, tu as continué à essayer de les protéger sur le terrain. Tu m'as sauvé et tu as sauvé mon bébé, alors que tu venais d'apprendre que Kurt était le père de la pire des façons compte tenus de ce que tu avais traversé. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je veux que Kurt s'implique dans la vie de sa fille c'est vrai, mais je jure que je ne vais pas essayer de me mettre entre vous… D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Une mauvaise personne nous aurait laissé tomber pour se débarrasser de nous et avoir le champ libre avec Kurt. Si tu étais vraiment la personne méprisable que tu penses être, tu aurais même pu jouer la comédie et offrir une épaule réconfortante à Kurt lorsqu'il aurait fini par se calmer et arrêté de t'en vouloir… Qui sais, peut-être que dans une autre vie Remi l'aurait fait… Mais pas toi. Tu nous as sauvé sans même réfléchir et tu sais pourquoi » ?

Les yeux embués de larme, Jane hocha négativement la tête, n'arrivant pas à parler à travers la boule d'émotion qui lui enserrait la gorge.

-« Parce que tu es une bonne personne qui a fait des erreurs, et qui essaye de corriger les choses. Tu sais combien de criminels ayant fait des choses bien pires que toi je vois passer des accords tous les jours en balançant leurs complices ? Beaucoup trop. Et ces types n'éprouvent souvent même pas une fraction du remord que toi tu éprouves. Ils gagnent une nouvelle chance sans passer par tout ce que tu as subi et tu sais quoi ? Ils la gâchent presque tous, continuant à faire ce qui fait d'eux des criminels encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on les mette hors d'état de nuire. Avec la façon dont ton équipe t'a traité alors que tu coopérais avec eux pour arrêter ta mère, tu aurais aussi pu tout laisser tomber et décider que le gouvernement était vraiment aussi corrompu que le prétend Shepherd. Ou tu aurais pu te joindre à elle pour sauver ta peau lorsqu'elle a su que tu travaillais avec une agence fédérale. Au lieu de ça, tu lui as mentis malgré les risques, et tu continues à le faire pour protéger ton équipe de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire… Quoi que tu penses avoir fait de mal, tu as plus que payé pour ça, et tu as le droit d'être heureuse si tu en as l'occasion », assena résolument l'US Marshal.

Le cœur serré par la façon dont Allie la percevait, la brune sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de ses joues. Bien sûr, l'équipe lui avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises ses derniers temps qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais une petite partie d'elle-même avait toujours craint le contraire. Et son amie venait en quelque mot de percer à jour toutes ses inquiétudes…

-« Je… je n'ai pas vraiment menti, » balbutia Jane, alors que du fait de l'émotion son esprit flashait sur sa dernière conversation avec Shepherd dans le sous-sol. L'ampoule clignotait en se balançant au-dessus de sa tête, et elle avait l'impression que tout son univers tournait frénétiquement sur lui-même. Puis soudain, Shepherd était entrée dans son champ de vision et s'était penchée après que son frère l'ait réanimé pour chuchoter à son oreille : « _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es toujours autant attirée par Kurt Weller_ » ? Et maintenant, la brune se rappelait de sa réponse, énoncée d'une voix rendue tremblante par la fatigue, la drogue et les tortures, mais pourtant étonnement résolue : « _oui_ ».

-« Je voulais… je voulais vraiment les protéger parce que… ils avaient déjà beaucoup soufferts à cause de mes actions et que… même après ce qu'ils m'ont fait… ce sont mes amis et que… ».

-« Et que » ? L'encouragea Allie en lui frottant gentiment son bras valide, dans un geste qu'elle avait souvent vu Patterson effectuer pour réconforter la brune.

-« Et que j'aime Kurt », souffla celle-ci en baissant les yeux. Son amie sourit en retenant un grand soupir de soulagement. Enfin le mot était sorti.

-« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile… », dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, faisant rougir Jane d'embarras en comprenant qu'elle venait clairement de prononcer à voix haute le mot qu'elle n'osait que rêver depuis des semaines.

-« Mais je ne sais pas si lui m'aime », répondit presque tristement la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, Allie poussa distinctement un long soupir de désespoir.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me donne deux aveugles pareils. Évidemment qu'il t'aime » !

-« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance », objecta Jane d'un ton douloureux.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Il t'a reproché d'avoir gardé des secrets, mais uniquement parce qu'il était furieux que tu te sois mise en danger. Sérieusement, tu crois qu'il aurait menacé de tuer Keaton s'il ne tenait pas à toi ? Qu'il aurait laissé Patterson infecter illégalement plusieurs milliers d'ordinateurs avec un virus créé par Rich Dotcom pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'il t'aurait invité chez lui pour te protéger » ?

-« Il a laissé la CIA m'emmener », souffla la jeune femme tatouée d'un ton si bas que la maitresse des lieux dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-« Je sais… Mais crois-moi il s'en veut énormément pour ça… », répondit Allie d'un ton soudain plus grave. « Je comprends que tu le lui reproches, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère à ce sujet. La question maintenant c'est de savoir si tu lui fais confiance pour ne pas laisser cela se reproduire » ?

-« Ma tête me dit de me méfier… », commença Jane avant d'être coupée par son amie.

-« Oublie ta tête. Que te dit ton cœur » ?

-« Que Kurt… Kurt ne laissera jamais Keaton me faire du mal à nouveau », répondit lentement Jane en se souvenant de toutes les promesses que l'agent du FBI lui avait faites.

-« Je connais bien Kurt, depuis des années en fait. Je sais qu'il est parfois un peu bourru, obstiné et qu'il veut tout contrôler. Ce n'est pas exactement l'homme le plus doué du monde pour exprimer ses sentiments non plus. Mais crois-moi, ce qui est arrivé était dû à des circonstances très particulières. Tu le sais certainement bien mieux que moi, mais Taylor a toujours eu une place à part dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il a compris que tu n'étais pas elle et que tu lui avais menti, cela l'a beaucoup affecté et il a réagi de manière très violente parce qu'il s'est senti manipulé. Je n'essaye pas d'excuser ce qu'il a fait, il aurait au moins dû te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Mais pour en avoir parlé avec lui après, je sais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour traiter tout ça. Et pendant ce temps, la CIA est venue te chercher… le temps qu'il se rende compte que tu n'étais plus en garde à vue au FBI, c'était trop tard. Tu étais parti et la CIA bloquait toutes les tentatives pour obtenir des informations sur toi ».

-« Je sais, il me l'a dit… Et je veux le croire plus que tout… mais une partie de moi… ».

-« Tu hésites. Tu as peur qu'il te rende vulnérable et qu'il t'abandonne à nouveau ». Jane se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête en réponse. « Je comprends… Je ne vais pas te dire que ça n'arrivera plus, car ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mais pour bien le connaître je t'assure que tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Il y a vraiment un truc entre vous. Je sais que compte tenu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce ne sera pas facile, mais laissez-vous du temps pour digérer les choses et vous offrir une chance de voir où cela vous mènera ».

-« Mais il sait que Shepherd m'a envoyé près de lui pour une raison… ».

-« Bien sûr. Mais penses-y, il a vu la vidéo bien avant toi, et pourtant il t'a gardé chez lui, il s'est rapproché de toi et il a essayé de ne pas brusquer les choses pour te laisser le temps de te remettre. Et d'ailleurs, crois-moi, Kurt n'est pas le genre d'homme qui embrasse toutes les filles qu'il rencontre ».

-« Mais c'est frustrant. D'un côté j'ai peur de baisser ma garde et de lui faire totalement confiance à nouveau, mais d'un autre… il obsède mes pensées presque tout le temps », marmonna pitoyablement la brune tatouée.

-« Eh bien… Il faudra du temps pour que vous arriviez à faire le tri, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas t'amuser en attendant… ».

-« Comment ça » ? demanda Jane perplexe.

-« Si il obsède tes pensées, ce ne serais que justice que tu fasses pareil avec lui non » ? Dit malicieusement Allie.

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça », répondit la brune en semblant se recroqueviller sur place, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes consentants et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'intention de lui faire du mal ». C'était certainement un grand pas à franchir pour la brune, mais cela la pousserait à s'affirmer. Et si ses observations au sujet de Kurt étaient exactes, cela le pousserait peut-être enfin à prendre les choses en main et à démontrer à Jane combien il tenait à elle.

-« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire », dit Jane d'une voix hésitante, même si la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'elle n'était pas si hostile que ça à l'idée de jouer un peu avec Kurt.

-« Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux ici, mais le canapé n'est pas très confortable. Et tu sais que Kurt ne te laissera pas retourner à ton appartement en sachant que des gens mal intentionnés pourraient t'y trouver. Tu devras retourner chez lui, ne serais ce que pour récupérer tes affaires ». Prudemment Allie, s'abstint de mentionner que si Jane reposait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil chez Kurt, celui-ci ne la laisserait pas repartir aussi facilement. Tout du moins, pas sans une bonne explication.

-« Et il a Fluffy », approuva Jane en maugréant.

-« Fluffy ? Tu as appelé ton chat Fluffy » ? Demanda Allie avec amusement.

-« Quoi ? Il est vraiment doux », protesta Jane défensivement. Son amie leva les mains devant elle en signe de paix.

-« C'est ton chat tu peux le nommer comme tu veux. C'est juste… surprenant ».

-« Admettons que j'accepte de jouer le jeu… Que devrais-je faire » ? Demanda Jane en sentant un frisson la parcourir lorsque son amie lui répondit par un sourire qui pouvait être qualifié de diabolique.

-« Nous avons un peu de temps pour que je t'explique tout ça en détail avant que ton escorte ne t'emmène à ton nouveau travail ».

-« Comment savent-ils que je suis ici » ?

-« Eh bien… je pourrais avoir envoyé un message à Kurt hier soir pour lui dire que tu passais la nuit ici et éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète de trop », avoua Allie d'un air embarrassé. Jane réfléchit quelques instants à la question avant de hausser les épaules. Elle en voulait toujours un peu à l'agent du FBI après leur dispute de la veille, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il passe la nuit à s'inquiéter pour elle. Lorsqu'il se leva quelques minutes plus tard, Connor trouva une Jane rougissante attablée dans la cuisine alors que sa petite-amie semblait lui expliquer quelque chose en détail. Connaissant Allie et son manque de limite dans certains domaines, et voyant la réaction de leur invitée, il décida sagement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir le contenu de la conversation.

….

 _Tribunal fédéral, district sud de New York_

À bord d'un van de surveillance, le directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller observait d'un air morose l'agitation devant la cour de justice. En ce moment même, Jane devait être avec la fille des Dickinson, en train de jouer son rôle de nounou. Il avait été mécontent mais pas surpris lorsqu'il avait appris que Jane retournait sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de discuter avec elle, mais la jeune femme l'avait tout bonnement esquivé en se rendant directement chez les Dickinson depuis l'appartement d'Allie. Heureusement cette fois-ci son escorte l'attendait. Pire que tout, Tasha et Patterson l'avaient tout simplement éjecté de la mission en décidant qu'il ne devait pas faire partie de l'équipe accompagnant Jane pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Bien sûr il aurait pu faire jouer sa position pour les contraindre à modifier les équipes, mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à rendre ses deux amies encore plus en colère contre lui. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de les voir si protectrice de Jane, même si c'était à ses dépens. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait sa situation actuelle de gaité de cœur, alors qu'il avait passé une nuit épouvantable.

Il s'était retourné encore et encore dans son lit une bonne partie de la nuit en ne cessant de penser à Jane, avant d'admettre que sa présence lui manquait. Évidemment il était marqué par leur dispute et cherchait toujours un moyen de se faire pardonner, mais à son grand étonnement, le simple fait de ne plus avoir Jane avec lui dans son lit avait été une véritable torture. Le plus étrange, c'était que l'attirance sexuelle qu'il éprouvait pour la brune n'en était même pas la principale raison. Non, c'était le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras, de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité, de profiter de sa chaleur et de respirer le parfum de son gel douche à la pomme, qu'elle utilisait chaque soir avant de se coucher, qui lui manquait.

Retenant un nouveau soupire frustré, Weller croisa le regard désapprobateur de Nas. Même si elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires à voix haute, en raison de la présence d'un autre agent dans la fourgonnette, il savait qu'elle lui reprochait son attitude de la veille. Il était beaucoup trop obsessionnel lorsque Jane était concernée… Malgré sa préoccupation, l'attention de Kurt fut cependant attirée par un comportement suspect. En dépit du soleil déjà resplendissant en ce milieu de matinée, et du fait que la météo n'annonçait pas de pluie, un homme revêtu d'un long imperméable approchait à grand pas du tribunal, bousculant sans hésiter plusieurs passants.

-« Suspect potentiel à 11 heure, près de la boite aux lettres », averti-t-il sur la fréquence. Alors que ses hommes accusaient réception, les évènements s'accélèrent. Un taxi s'arrêta devant le parvis, déposant Andrew Dickinson. À quelques mètres de là, l'homme accéléra soudain, et à travers le mouvement de son manteau, Kurt aperçu le reflet distinctif du canon d'une arme à feu.

-« Il a une arme » ! Cria-t-il dans son micro en se précipitant hors de la camionnette suivit par Nas. Plusieurs agents réagirent à son appel, et alors qu'il brandissait le fusil à pompe à canon scié qu'il dissimulait, l'homme fut soudain encerclé. Sourd aux injonctions de se rendre, il ouvrit le feu sur un agent, le manquant, mais forçant ses camarades à riposter. Alors que les badauds s'enfuyaient en hurlant, Weller et ses agents s'approchèrent pour constater que l'homme était mort.

-« Monsieur, nous avons un problème », l'interpella un agent en montrant Andrew Dickinson agité qui essayait de quitter les lieux. Kurt s'approcha rapidement de l'homme, qui essayait de contourner deux agents.

-« Directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller », se présenta-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la scène de crime Votre Honneur. Cet homme vous visait et j'ai besoin que vous me disiez si vous pouvez l'identifier ».

-« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils ont essayés d'enlever ma fille » ! Lui cria l'homme visiblement au bord de la panique, son téléphone à la main. Le cerveau de Kurt mit quelques instants à assimiler l'information, avant que son sang ne se gèle dans ses veines. Kiralee n'était pas seule, elle était avec…

-« Jane », souffla l'agent subitement mort d'inquiétude en se tournant vers Nas qui avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Tasha et Reade.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 32_

21/06/2017


	33. Chap 33 - Sous couverture

Comme promit, nous attaquons un rythme de parution un peu plus rapide à deux chapitres par semaine, pour deux raisons. La première est que j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire, et la deuxième est que j'aimerais terminer cette fic' assez rapidement pour pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres projets.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Louserie, Hm et Noemie63 pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à toutes et tous les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis de longs mois maintenant.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Durant la nuit qu'elle passe chez Allie suite à sa dispute avec Kurt, Jane ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Petit à petit, elle est forcée d'admettre que l'agent du FBI lui manque, surtout quand son hôtesse la confronte à ce sujet. Grâce aux conseils d'Allie, Jane admet enfin ses sentiments pour Kurt, tout en ne sachant toujours pas si elle est prête à entamer une relation sérieuse avec lui ou non. En attendant de prendre une décision, son amie lui enseigne quelques petites ruses pour rendre l'agent du FBI complétement fou, en guise de représailles pour son comportement. De son côté, Weller participe à une surveillance qui tourne mal, lorsqu'un inconnu essaye d'assassiner le juge Dickinson. Alors que l'homme paniqué tente de quitter la scène de crime, il apprend au FBI qu'il vient d'être averti que quelqu'un avait essayé d'enlever sa fille.

….

 **Chapitre 33 – Sous couverture**

… _._

 _Devant la maison des Dickinson, deux heures plus tôt_

Tasha observa nerveusement son amie entrer dans la maison, sur l'invitation d'Iliana Dickinson. En dépit de sa mauvaise humeur, elle sourit légèrement en voyant la petite Kiralee littéralement rebondir de joie à côté de Jane lorsque sa mère accueillit la brune. Allie lui avait envoyé un message juste avant l'arrivée de Jane, l'informant dans les grandes lignes du fait que la brune amnésique n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et de leur conversation pour la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Malgré tout, celle-ci souhaitait tout de même poursuivre sa mission, ce qui de l'avis de la Latina tenait presque autant à son désir de faire ses preuves à nouveau qu'à celui de revoir la fillette. Le fait qu'elle soit adorable et semble fascinée par ses tatouages avait eu un impact positif sur Jane, en dépit du contexte. Brièvement, Tasha se demanda si elle ne devait tout de même pas mettre Jane en garde contre un attachement trop fort. Même si la fillette était totalement innocente, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son père, et si jamais le juge venait à être arrêté grâce aux preuves découvertes par Jane… Kiralee lui en voudrait sûrement, ce qui briserait le cœur de la brune.

D'un autre côté cependant, Jane était passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, ce qui en faisait une excellente coéquipière en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui reprocher… Curieusement, la jeune femme avait semblé assez calme au sujet des évènements de la veille lorsqu'elle les avait brièvement salués, hors de vue de la maison, avant de finir le trajet à pied après que Monroe et Calligan l'aient déposée. Quelque chose semblait même différent avec elle, bien que Zapata n'arrive pas encore à savoir quoi après cette brève rencontre.

Patterson avait également reçu le même message, et inutile de dire que la constitution des équipes de surveillances avait été très rapide. Encore furieuses de ce que Weller avait osé dire à Jane la veille, ses amies lui avaient tout simplement interdit de faire partie de l'équipe assurant la sécurité de la brune. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt elle qui avait pris l'initiative, Patterson se contentant de l'appuyer, se sentant un peu moins capable de défier leur patron et ami, surtout après avoir tout récemment usurpé son autorité pour renvoyer son escorte. La Latina n'avait pas ce problème, et avait clairement fait savoir à Kurt ce qu'elle pensait de ses actions. Elle savait que d'une certaine manière c'était hypocrite de sa part, considérant la manière dont elle avait traité Jane alors que celle-ci était au plus mal. Mais depuis ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'elle avait compris ce que la brune avait traversé et qu'elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour l'aider, protéger la jeune femme était devenu l'une de ses priorités. Savoir que les doutes avaient tourmentés Jane toute la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, la mettait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-« Ok, je sais que tu es en colère contre Weller, mais moi je n'ai rien fait », lui dit Reade d'un ton légèrement nerveux. Surprise, Zapata cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle fixait désormais son partenaire, et qu'en colère contre son patron elle le foudroyait du regard par substitution.

-« Désolé », s'excusa-t-elle d'un air contrit. « Weller… il me rend cinglée ».

-« Ça je l'ai bien compris, mais moi je suis neutre », se défendit son coéquipier en élevant défensivement les mains devant lui. Son amie l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui raconter les grandes lignes de la dispute entre Jane et leur patron, et l'avertir de ne surtout pas se ranger du côté de ce dernier. Avec un petit soupir, il se demanda si Weller avait une idée de ce dans quoi il s'était réellement embarqué avec sa bourde…

-« Tu ne devrais pas être neutre, tu devrais être du côté de Jane », marmonna la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Eh ! Je suis d'accord pour dire que Weller a dépassé les bornes sur ce coup-là ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il réagit toujours de manière trop épidermique lorsque Jane est concernée… Franchement, après la journée d'hier, je peux comprendre qu'il ait craqué. Toute la journée nous nous sommes inquiétés pour Jane et nous avons essayé de la protéger, et lorsqu'elle revient il apprend qu'elle a encore rencontré un ancien de Sandstorm… ».

-« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle avait essayé de le faire volontairement », protesta la Latina défensivement.

-« Je sais », soupira Reade. « Mais reconnait qu'elle ne fait rien pour rester en sécurité non plus… D'abord elle essaye de se faufiler sur le terrain dans notre dos, et ensuite en revenant d'une rencontre avec Shepherd elle décide de se promener toute seule au lieu d'attendre son escorte… Comment allons-nous la garder en sécurité si elle continue comme cela » ?

-« Jane est un peu… têtue… c'est vrai », concéda Zapata en ignorant le regard ironique de son coéquipier devant cette lapalissade. « Mais je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle fasse exprès de se mettre en danger. Elle a juste tellement envie de retrouver son ancienne forme et de nous prouver qu'elle peut nous être utile sur le terrain à nouveau qu'elle essaye de repousser ses limites ».

-« Peut-être… Je sais qu'elle veut se prouver qu'elle n'a rien perdu de ses capacités, mais si nous ne parvenons pas à la canaliser, elle finira par se blesser à nouveau, voire pire. Et ce jour-là je n'aimerais pas être dans le coin lorsque Weller l'apprendra… », dit Reade en secouant la tête. Tasha se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres tout en continuant à regarder vers la maison. Elle savait que son coéquipier avait raison, à la fois sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Jane et sur la réaction potentielle de Kurt, mais ne voyait pas comment arriver à faire entendre raison à la brune. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, la pauvre avait désespérément besoin de se rassurer sur ses capacités. Même si elle avait fait des progrès et n'abordait que rarement le sujet, ils savaient que sa dernière captivité aux mains de Keaton avait eu un impact qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé quelques temps plus tôt.

En lui assenant de douloureuses vérités mêlées de mensonges, en la torturant et en menaçant Patterson, le directeur adjoint avait réussi quelque chose qu'ils pensaient impossible : terrifier Jane. Heureusement, ils avaient pu limiter les dégâts et regagner en grande partie la confiance de la jeune femme, mais il s'agissait d'un travail de presque chaque instant. Ses progrès restaient également fragiles, raison pour laquelle ils ne lui avaient pas dit que Keaton avait attaqué Patterson, espérant qu'elle ne le découvre pas par elle-même. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, sans doute bien conscient des effets que cela pourrait avoir, Roman ne semblait pas lui en avoir parlé non plus.

-« Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais… j'espère que Roman nous débarrassera de ce salopard de Keaton », maugréa Zapata en sentant son sang bouillir à nouveau au souvenir de ce que l'agent de la CIA avait fait subir à ses amies. Peu importait ce qu'ils lui avaient reproché, les erreurs de Jane et ses mensonges n'étaient pas assez graves pour mériter ce qu'elle avait enduré. Reade répondit par un grognement approbateur, heureux qu'ils aient pour le moment coupé leur micro. Par l'intermédiaire de celui de Jane ils pouvaient suivre ce qui se passait dans la maison, mais n'interviendraient que pour lui donner des conseils ou l'avertir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, afin de ne pas la distraire.

Devant son manque apparent de dynamisme, Tasha se retourna et pour la première fois prit conscience de combien son ami avait l'air fatigué. Les dernières semaines avaient été folles, entre l'enlèvement et la libération de Jane, le fait que Shepherd ait découvert sa trahison, l'apprentissage de tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu, les tentatives pour regagner sa confiance et l'aider à guérir, l'agression de Patterson… Parfois, la Latina se demandait si tout n'était pas qu'un long et mauvais cauchemar collectif dont ils allaient tous se réveiller. De fait, les problèmes de Reade étaient un peu passé à l'arrière-plan dans son esprit, et elle se sentit immédiatement coupable.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. L'agent afro-américain se retourna vers elle et la regarda un instant, avant de soupirer.

-« J'ai… j'ai aidé Freddy à fuir », avoua-t-il en s'attendant à un déluge de reproches.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda simplement Zapata, tellement choquée qu'elle en resta sans réactions. Depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, son partenaire avait toujours été l'agent le plus respectueux de la loi qu'elle connaissait. Et maintenant, il venait d'avouer avoir aidé un criminel à échapper à la justice… Certes les circonstances étaient très particulières, mais tout de même…

-« J'ai aidé Freddy à fuir. Lorsque tu m'as dit que c'était son couteau qui avait été retrouvé sur les lieux, je lui ai demandé de me rencontrer. Le soir de la première fête pour mini-Weller, celle qui a été reportée, je l'ai retrouvé à la gare routière avec un billet et un peu d'argent liquide en lui disant de quitter la ville… de se faire oublier quelques temps ».

-« Merde Reade ! Si jamais les flics sur l'affaire remontent jusqu'à toi… ».

-« Je suis au courant des risques. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. C'est ma faute s'il s'est retrouvé là-dedans. Si je ne l'avais pas contacté pour le convaincre de témoigner… », répliqua son coéquipier en secouant la tête.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que le procureur rejetterait son témoignage… ton ancien coach aurait dû payer pour ce qu'il a fait », répondit Zapata en lui jetant un regard frustré mais plein de compassion.

-« Mais c'est moi qui ais réveillé ces mauvais souvenirs… Freddy avait plus ou moins réussi à se reprendre et à faire face à ce qui était arrivé. Et moi je débarque et je remue toute cette merde, je rouvre ces vieilles blessures, en lui assurant que Jones sera punit. Tout ça pour rien… », lui dit son ami d'un ton découragé et dégouté.

-« Reade… Tu ne savais pas… », commença Tasha.

-« Je pense que… je pense que Freddy avait raison et que Jones a fait… quelque chose avec moi aussi », dit soudain son meilleur ami d'un ton douloureux et incertain, la faisant se figer net.

-« La première fois que je suis allé le voir, Freddy m'a dit que je faisais aussi parti des victimes, même si je ne me souvenais de rien. Et ensuite… lorsque je suis allé chez Jones pour le confronter, j'ai trouvé cette cassette… Celle qui est restée bloquée dans le magnétoscope… Cela veut forcément dire quelque chose ».

-« Oh Reade », dit Tasha d'un ton plein de compassion et de regret. « Tu l'as regardée » ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant que son ami n'ai pas eu à faire face à cela tout seul parce qu'elle était trop occupée pour lui prêter attention.

-« Non pas encore. Je… je n'en ai pas le courage », répondit son coéquipier en fixant le vide avec un regard hanté.

-« Eddie, quoi qu'il y ait sur cette cassette, cela ne changera pas ce que je pense de toi. Si ce que tu penses est vraiment arrivé… C'est Jones le coupable pas toi ».

-« Je sais c'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Une partie de moi veut la regarder pour être enfin fixé mais… une autre partie préfère ne pas savoir », soupira son partenaire.

-« Tu n'as pas à traverser ça tout seul », lui assura Zapata en prenant sa main. « Tu devrais en parler à Weller… lui demander quelques jours pour faire le point. Peut-être voir Borden aussi… ».

-« Tasha tu sais que ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'étais présent sur une scène de crime et que je l'ai falsifié, ni que j'ai aidé le principal suspect à fuir. Il devra faire un rapport et il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment », objecta Reade en secouant négativement la tête.

-« Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette équipe semble avoir un complexe du martyr », gémit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau. « Je pourrais lui dire ce que j'ai fait », proposa sa coéquipière d'un ton buté qui lui fit regretter d'avoir abordé le sujet.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour te retrouver en prison avec moi en avouant être entrée par effraction dans un commissariat pour voler une pièce à conviction ? Cela ne nous aidera pas… Et être en prison ne te permettra pas d'aider Jane non plus… ».

-« Bien sûr que je veux aider Jane, mais tu es mon ami aussi, et je ne te laisserais pas tomber » ! Protesta Zapata. « Nous pourrions…. ».

-« Mouvement », l'avertit soudain son coéquipier en se redressant, heureux de pouvoir échapper à cette conversation, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Tasha tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau pour laisser passer Iliana, sa fille et Jane.

-« Ce n'est pas fini », marmonna-t-elle avec un regard déterminé vers son coéquipier tout en remettant le contact.

..…

Sous le regard amusé de son employeuse temporaire, Jane essaya de freiner aussi doucement que possible la fillette, qui accrochée à sa main droite la tirait résolument vers l'avant. L'accueil que Kiralee lui avait réservé avait mis temporairement tous ses doutes sur sa relation avec Kurt de côté. La petite était un vrai rayon de soleil, et l'entendre rire et babiller joyeusement réchauffait son cœur.

-« Doucement Kira, je suis sûre que Jane aimerais encore avoir ses deux bras en arrivant à l'école », intervint gentiment sa mère. Avec une petite moue adorable, la fillette consentit à ralentir un peu l'allure.

-« Est-elle toujours aussi… énergique » ? Demanda à voix basse la brune s'attirant un petit rire d'Iliana.

-« En fait, elle est plutôt timide d'habitude. Comme mon mari vous l'a dit hier, Kira a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier, ce qui est un soulagement ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Le visage de la blonde se rembrunit un peu, et elle jeta un regard vers sa fille qui semblait ne pas les écouter, regardant avec curiosité deux chats jouer à se poursuivre un peu plus haut dans la rue.

-« La dernière personne que nous avons embauché n'était pas… aussi agréable que nous le pensions avec les enfants. Elle parlait de manière assez brusque à Kira, et depuis elle se méfie des inconnus ».

-« Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable » ? Marmonna pensivement Jane. Son interlocutrice l'entendit tout de même, car elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

-« Eh bien certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être avec des enfants. C'est justement pour cela que nous avons décidé de vous donner une chance en dépit de votre situation… particulière. L'intérêt que vous montrez pour elle est réel et, même si vous n'avez plus l'expérience de vos emplois antérieurs, je préfère que Kira soit avec quelqu'un qui lui prête attention qu'avec quelqu'un qui se prétend qualifié mais la néglige ». Les joues de Jane se colorèrent légèrement sous le compliment, qui en même temps la fit se sentir un peu honteuse. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions envers la fillette et sa famille, mais elle était entrée dans leur vie avec des arrière-pensées. Mentalement, elle pria à nouveau pour que le juge n'ait rien à se reprocher. Elle détesterait vraiment briser le cœur de Kira en contribuant à l'arrestation de son père. Brièvement, son esprit repartit sur une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kurt, durant l'enquête sur Ana Montes. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'il lui avait reproché de trop se rapprocher de la jeune fille, et de ne pas se montrer assez professionnelle. Avec le recul, elle voyait l'ironie derrière cette remontrance, Kurt étant lui-même beaucoup trop impliqué sur certains cas, dont le sien.

-« Tout va bien » ? Lui demanda Iliana en la voyant marcher avec un regard vide. La brune cligna rapidement des paupières avant de tourner son attention vers elle.

-« Désolé, j'ai parfois tendance à me laisser… absorber lorsque l'on parle de mon passé », s'excusa Jane avec embarras, avant de se dire que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de mentionner à son employeur qu'elle avait parfois des absences, alors qu'elle était censée veiller sur son enfant. La femme lui jeta cependant un regard plein de compassion.

-« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet de cette manière. Étant donné ce qui vous est arrivé, votre réaction est normale. D'ailleurs, si vous ne pouviez pas exercer, vous n'auriez pas pu repasser les qualifications concernant la garde d'enfant, votre médecin ne l'aurez sûrement pas permis ». Comprenant la question implicite, Jane répondit sans hésiter.

-« Je sais que je ne suis pas un danger, mais parfois j'aimerais que les choses… s'arrangent plus vite, même si mon thérapeute dit que je dois être patiente… et que je ne retrouverais sûrement jamais la plupart de mes souvenirs », soupira la jeune femme en partie honnête. Mis au courant du fait qu'elle devrait s'occuper d'une enfant lors d'une mission, Borden n'avait effectivement pas émis d'objection, lui rappelant au passage qu'elle avait obtenu de bons résultats avec la petite Maya Ahmadi. Au téléphone, il lui avait assuré que son état mental actuel ne la rendait pas plus dangereuse que quelqu'un d'autre pour cette tâche. Les cauchemars avaient presque cessés depuis son arrivée chez Kurt, et cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'autre crise de panique. Borden avait de plus estimé qu'étant donnée l'amélioration de ses relations avec l'équipe et de sa propre estime de soi, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle présente un danger pour elle-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, et avait confirmé l'autorisation de Kurt de lui laisser porter une arme à nouveau. Même si pour sa mission actuelle elle l'avait laissée avec son escorte, ne se sentant pas encore totalement à l'aise avec le fait d'introduire une arme à feu dans la maison d'une petite fille curieuse, cet avis avait considérablement remonté son moral. Bien sûr, Borden avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour essayer de la convaincre de parler plus en détail de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait réussi à esquiver avec la promesse d'une conversation à son retour.

Elle se sentait toujours méfiante à l'idée de s'ouvrir sur des sujets aussi personnels, mais elle sentait aussi que Patterson avait raison. Même si elle faisait des progrès, elle avait encore besoin de franchir un cap pour retrouver toute son efficacité et protéger ses amis… et le bébé. Avec l'intérêt que Shepherd montrait pour Kurt et Allie, elle devait être particulièrement vigilante pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Une tâche qu'elle ne pourrait pas mener à bien sans avoir fait le tri dans tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps. Avec la compréhension et le soutien que Borden lui témoignait depuis qu'elle avait été délivrée de Keaton, il faisait probablement partie des personnes à même de l'aider, et il était temps de continuer à avancer.

-« Il n'y a rien de honteux à recevoir de l'aide dans votre situation », approuva chaleureusement la femme, avant de tourner son attention vers Kira, qui toujours fermement accrochée à la main de Jane venait de sagement s'arrêter à un passage piéton.

Profitant de l'arrêt au carrefour, Jane utilisa le rétroviseur d'une voiture stationnée le long de la rue perpendiculaire au passage piéton pour regarder derrière elles. Le SUV de Tasha et Reade était facilement repérable pour elle, qui savait ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle doutait que madame Dickinson se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était étrange par contre, était le silence dans son oreillette. Après leur comportement d'hier et ce qui était arrivé ensuite, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'ils lui parlent régulièrement pour lui assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là. Une partie d'elle-même s'en voulait d'ailleurs d'être si faible et d'attendre leur soutien, alors que la mission ne nécessitait pour l'instant aucune aide, mais durant les dernières semaines elle s'était habituée à leur attention constante. Curieusement, le manque de celle-ci créait maintenant un vide, même si elle ne doutait pas que si elle en avait besoin, ils lui donneraient des conseils. De toute manière, avec Kira et sa mère à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de les contacter sur la fréquence de surveillance.

Surprise, la jeune femme observa le changement de comportement de la fillette lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'école, et qu'elle remarqua une BMW grise devant la grille. Pendant qu'Iliana la présentait aux professeurs, la brune s'arrangea pour garder du coin de l'œil Kira dans son champ de vision, qui maintenant beaucoup plus calme se tenait à l'écart des autres enfants, sans participer à leurs jeux. Après quelques minutes à écouter les adultes discuter entre eux, répondant occasionnellement lorsqu'une question semblait lui être adressée, Jane se dirigea vers Kira.

-« Eh ma puce, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres » ? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant, usant facilement du surnom qu'elle avait déjà entendu ses amis donner à de jeunes enfants lors des enquêtes. Kiralee la regarda tristement.

-« Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec moi ».

-« Vraiment ? Pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Dylan leur a dit de ne pas le faire », marmonna la petite en baissant la tête.

-« Qui est Dylan » ? Demanda la brune en essayant de contenir la colère qu'elle sentait monter à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse exclure volontairement Kira du groupe. Ses amis durent le sentir dans sa voix car son oreillette s'anima soudain.

-« _Tout doux Jane, ce ne sont que des enfants_ », dit la voix de Reade sur la fréquence. Suivant la direction du doigt de sa protégée, Jane observa un petit garçon arriver aux côtés d'un homme bien habillé et à l'air immensément arrogant. Immédiatement, le garçonnet se dirigea vers une table en bousculant un autre garçon qui s'y trouvait déjà, afin de prendre le train en plastique qui se trouvait devant lui. Choquée par son sans-gêne, la brune observa l'autre garçon se relever et aller sans protester vers un autre jeu. Pire, l'une des enseignantes avait remarqué la scène, mais détourna les yeux, rendant Jane encore plus furieuse. Si même les adultes laissaient faire, pas étonnant que cette petite brute agisse à sa guise. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire une scène devant tout le monde, et encore moins secouer un enfant pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Sentant, Kira accrocher craintivement la jambe de son pantalon, la jeune femme se pencha et la souleva avec son bras droit. Immédiatement, Kira se nicha contre son cou, alors qu'un souvenir flashait dans la mémoire de la brune. Elle se revit des années en arrière, dans ce qu'elle identifia clairement comme l'orphelinat. Roman et elle se disputaient avec un petit groupe d'enfants, tandis qu'une fillette presque aussi jeune que Kira se serrait contre sa jambe. Visiblement, la petite avait désobéi à l'une des règles tacites de l'orphelinat, car un grand échalas s'agitait devant elle, disant qu'elle était faible et qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'elle. Le petit gémissement apeuré de la fillette retentit dans les oreilles de Jane, qui ordonna au groupe de reculer. Pas découragé, un des garçons accompagnant le meneur bouscula Roman en brandissant une brosse à dent dont le manche avait visiblement été affuté en une pointe à l'allure très dangereuse. Réagissant instinctivement, Jane, ou plutôt Alice, s'interposa malgré la petite fille toujours accrochée à elle, et attrapa le poignet de l'assaillant avant de le briser d'un geste sec.

-« Personne ne la touche, et personne ne touche mon frère, est-ce que c'est clair » ? Gronda-t-elle d'un ton farouche, faisant reculer dans la peur les autres enfants.

Submergée par le souvenir, Jane serra un peu plus fort Kiralee contre elle, et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Une fois dehors l'air frais la calma légèrement, alors que son oreillette s'animait à nouveau.

-« _Jane à quoi tu joues_ » ? Demanda Zapata avec inquiétude en la voyant sortir comme une furie depuis leur position à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

-« Jane ! Attendez » ! Dit au même moment la voix d'Iliana derrière elle. La jeune mère s'arrêta près de la brune tatouée légèrement essoufflée de l'effort qu'elle venait de faire, avant de regarder la gardienne de sa fille avec inquiétude.

-« Que s'est-il passé » ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant à comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme. Essayant de se calmer, Jane lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu et ce que Kira lui avait dit, passant sous silence son flashback. Iliana Dickinson poussa un soupir triste en regardant sa fille toujours accrochée à la jeune femme.

-« Je vois… Andrew et moi soupçonnions quelque chose de ce genre, mais Kira n'a jamais rien voulut nous dire et les enseignants disaient tous que tout se passait toujours bien… ».

-« Ils mentaient… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils laissent cela arriver », gronda Jane toujours en colère et sous l'effet de son flashback. De son avis, ceux qui maltraitaient ou laissaient des enfants être maltraités ne méritaient aucune considération.

-« Malheureusement, c'est aux enseignants et à la direction de l'école d'intervenir », répondit tristement Iliana.

-« Alors pourquoi ne le font-ils pas » ?

-« Parce que le père de Dylan est Tobias Simmers je suppose ».

-« _C'est l'un des plus gros entrepreneurs de la ville_ », intervint la voix de Reade dans l'oreillette de Jane.

-« L'école fonctionne en grande partie avec les donations des parents d'élèves. Simmers est l'un des plus gros contributeurs, alors j'imagine que les enseignants détournent volontairement les yeux pour éviter de l'offusquer... ».

-« En laissant un petit tyran en herbe faire ce qu'il veut » ? Demanda Jane outrée.

-« Dans ce cas précis oui. Je n'ai pas entendu de plaintes des autres parents, alors j'imagine qu'ils doivent s'arranger pour que cela ne dépasse pas un certain seuil qui pourrait impliquer la justice ».

-« Et votre mari ne peut rien faire » ?

-« Je lui en parlerais, maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passe réellement, et nous ferons ce qu'il faut… malheureusement tant que Kira ne nous avait rien dit nous n'avions que des soupçons sans fondements, et cela rendait difficile de faire changer les choses ».

-« _Elle a raison. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'acte moralement ou physiquement réellement violent entrainant des blessures, la police ne s'en mêle généralement pas. Les professeurs font probablement juste le minium pour ne pas être accusés de non assistante ou de négligence… Et même là, l'école fera sûrement tout pour étouffer l'affaire afin de ne pas nuire à sa réputation. Quitte à ce que les différentes parties négocient une importante compensation financière par le biais de leurs avocats_ », précisa Tasha d'un ton dégoûté.

-« Mais… Kira avait l'air si contente d'aller à l'école tout à l'heure », marmonna Jane en regardant la petite avec incompréhension.

-« Dylan ne vient pas tous les jours non plus, j'imagine que les jours où elle est heureuse d'aller à l'école correspondent à ceux où il n'est pas là, est-ce que j'ai raison chérie » ? Demanda Iliana en prenant sa fille des bras de la brune et en la serrant contre elle. La petite hocha timidement la tête en se pelotonnant contre sa mère.

-« C'est révoltant », grogna Jane.

-« _Les enfants peuvent être très cruels entre eux_ », lui dit simplement Tasha sur la fréquence, faisant brièvement retourner l'esprit de la brune vers son dernier souvenir. Avec un immense effort de volonté, elle évita cependant de se laisser submerger, et tourna à nouveau son attention vers Kira.

-« Kira… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à tes parents » ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en se penchant vers la petite.

-« Madame Thomas a dit que personne ne me croirait si je caftais », répondit Kiralee en faisant la grimace.

-« Qui est Madame Thomas » ?

-« L'enseignante principale », gronda Iliana. « Ma chérie, dire que quelqu'un est méchant avec toi ce n'est pas cafter. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous dire ce genre de chose » précisa-t-elle ensuite à l'intention de sa fille. Furieuse, Jane commença à faire demi-tour vers l'école.

-« Jane, où allez-vous » ?!

-« Lui casser la gueu… la figure », grondant la brune, se reprenant de justesse en voyant Kiralee la regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés, se doutant qu'Iliana n'aimerait pas qu'elle emploie des mots grossiers devant sa fille.

-« _Jane, reste calme, ça ne servira à rien_ » ! L'exhorta Reade sur la fréquence radio.

-« _Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pense à l'exemple que tu vas donner à la gamine si elle te voit démolir son enseignante_ », appuya Tasha avec une grimace. Ce n'était absolument pas fair-play d'utiliser l'attachement manifeste de Jane pour la fillette comme cela, mais c'était le seul moyen, autre que de descendre de la voiture et de la retenir physiquement, qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour empêcher son amie de faire une bêtise.

-« Jane, ne faites rien de stupide je vous en prie. Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis sans arranger les choses. Lorsqu'Andrew rentrera ce soir, je lui en parlerais et nous chercherons un moyen de régler cela de manière légale. Je suis en colère moi aussi, mais la violence ne résoudra rien », dit Iliana en l'attrapant par le poignet pour la retenir. La brune hésita un instant, se retenant de justesse de forcer la femme à lâcher son bras, avant que les différents arguments ne percent enfin la brume de sa colère.

-« D'accord », dit-elle finalement, ayant l'impression d'entendre un soupir de soulagement collectif sur la fréquence. Ce qui était probablement le cas se dit-elle, en comprenant qu'elle venait de passer tout près de faire voler sa mission en éclat. Avec un petit soupire soulagé, la femme la lâcha et posa sa fille au sol.

-« Très bien… Hors de question que Kira remette jamais les pieds dans cette école. Mon mari et moi allons nous mettre en quête d'un meilleur endroit dès ce soir. En attendant, pourriez-vous garder Kira à plein temps dans la journée ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu au départ mais… ».

-« Pas de problème, la coupa Jane, je serais ravie de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Et je n'ai rien d'important de prévu de toute façon ».

-« Parfait », sourit la femme, manifestement soulagée alors qu'elles se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la maison des Dickinson, Kira trottinant devant elle.

-« Je pourrais jouer » ? Demanda soudain la fillette avec une moue attendrissante en se retournant.

-« Bien sûr », sourit sa mère.

-« Glace à la pistache » ? Tenta ensuite Kiralee avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiens battus.

-« D'accord, mais pas plus d'un bol », se laissa attendrir Iliana. La fillette battit joyeusement des mains avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Tu m'apprendras encore à dessiner » ?

-« Si tu veux », répondit la brune avec un sourire, préférant la voir heureuse qu'isolée et triste comme à l'école.

-« Vous pourriez peut-être également commencer à lui apprendre le bulgare » ? Proposa Iliana en se tournant vers Jane.

-« Bien sûr. Kira, ça te dirais d'apprendre la langue de maman » ? Demanda la brune. Les deux femmes sourirent en la voyant hocher vigoureusement la tête, avant de repartir en trottinant, apparemment pressée de rentrer. À un rythme légèrement plus lent, les deux adultes suivirent derrière elle tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur la fillette.

-« Jane, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle » ? Demanda la femme médecin en se tournant vers la brune pour la regarder avec attention.

-« Bien sûr ».

-« Avez-vous des souvenirs de votre enfance » ? Le raidissement instantané de la jeune femme la renseigna immédiatement sur le fait que son intuition était juste.

-« Quelques-uns », marmonna évasivement Jane.

-« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourriez-vous me dire où vous avez grandi » ?

-« Dans un orphelinat », avoua finalement l'amnésique tatouée en détournant honteusement les yeux.

-« Je vois… D'après vos réactions, j'imagine que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où les enfants étaient correctement traités » ?

-« Pas vraiment non… Comment avez-vous deviné » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Je suis psychiatre de formation, les signes sont assez évidents à voir lorsque l'on sait quoi chercher. Vous ne semblez pas à l'aise avec votre passé, mais vous avez l'air d'adorer les enfants. Vous êtes extrêmement protectrice, tout en montrant des réactions instinctives méfiantes envers votre environnement, voir agressives devant ce que vous percevez comme une menace. Ce sont des comportements fréquents chez les gens ayant été victimes de maltraitance durant leur enfance… », répondit doucement Iliana Dickinson.

-« Je… n'ai pas envie d'en parler », marmonna Jane en reportant son attention sur Kiralee qui s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin et les attendait avec impatience. Son interlocutrice sembla hésiter, avant de se raviser et de ne pas insister. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Regardant vers sa fille qui semblait heureusement plus joyeuse depuis quelques minutes, elle se mordilla ensuite les lèvres, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jane.

-« Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un patient dans moins d'une demi-heure… ».

-« D'accord… je peux vous tenir régulièrement au courant de comment va Kira au cours de la journée si cela peut vous rassurer », proposa Jane, la voyant hésitante, ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait étant donné ce qui venait de se passer. Bien qu'elle ne juge pas la femme, elle pensait qu'à sa place elle aurait aussi du mal à laisser sa fille seule, même si depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'école la petite semblait libérée d'un poids.

-« Je vous en serais très reconnaissante », la remercia la mère d'un ton soulagé, avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. « Voici un double des clés. La petite est pour la serrure du bas, et la grande pour le verrou de sécurité. Le code de l'alarme est 3822 B ».

-« Compris », répondit Jane en récupérant l'objet. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, son attention fut brièvement attirée par une fourgonnette portant le slogan d'une compagnie électrique un peu plus loin dans la rue, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocutrice. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien et je vous tiendrais régulièrement au courant ».

-« Je sais… Oh, pendant que j'y pense, cette petite chipie essayera sûrement de vous convaincre de jouer tout l'après-midi mais elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Essayez de la convaincre de faire une petite sieste ».

-« Pas de problème », répondit la brune en retenant un bâillement, se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'elle aussi ne serait pas contre une petite sieste. Alors qu'Iliana grimpait dans sa voiture garée non loin, la brune fit lentement son chemin vers Kira qui l'attendait sagement. Son instinct lui soufflait cependant que quelque chose clochait, et son regard se porta à nouveau vers la camionnette. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru percevoir un mouvement à l'intérieur. L'exclamation de Tasha dans la radio attira ensuite son attention.

-« _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Que fait cet abruti ? Bouge crétin_ » ! Surprise, Jane se retourna par réflexe pour remarquer que le SUV de ses amis était bloqué un peu plus loin au milieu de la rue par une grosse berline qui manœuvrait difficilement, et empêchait en même temps Iliana de quitter sa place de stationnement. Le coulissement d'une portière ramena son attention sur son environnement immédiat, et elle pivota juste à temps pour voir un homme jaillir de la camionnette à l'arrêt et essayer d'agripper Kira. La fillette poussa un hurlement de détresse, et la brune se précipita pour faire les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'attaque. L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans son organisme, elle sentit une vague de colère monter en elle en voyant l'homme cagoulé saisir Kira par le bras et le heurta violemment de l'épaule droite pour le forcer à reculer.

Sous le choc, elle grimaça lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa ses côtes encore sensibles, alors que l'attaquant relâchait sa prise sur la fillette. Ne voulant pas lui laisser une occasion de se ressaisir, elle chassa cependant la douleur de son esprit, usant de sa colère pour se forcer à bouger et se placer entre l'homme et Kira.

-« Dégage salope », cracha l'homme en lui jetant un coup de poing qu'elle évita de justesse. Sa marge de mouvement était cependant réduite par le fait qu'elle devait absolument rester devant Kira, et l'homme en profita pour la frapper violemment au visage. Sous l'impact sur sa pommette droite, Jane se sentit partir en arrière, mais dans son déséquilibre flanqua un coup de pied violent vers le genou de son assaillant. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des cris, signe que quelqu'un avait remarqué l'agression. Dans son oreillette, la voix de Reade l'exhortait également à tenir encore quelques secondes, son souffle rapide indiquant qu'il courait sûrement vers elle.

-« Laisse tomber, on dégage » ! Cria le chauffeur qui devait lui aussi avoir perçu le danger. En jetant un dernier regard noir à la brune maintenant au sol qui, redressée sur son bras gauche, essayait d'ignorer la douleur pour faire un rempart de son corps à Kiralee, l'homme cagoulé remonta dans le véhicule qui démarra en trombe en heurtant la voiture stationnée devant lui. D'un coup, Reade se dressa à côté d'elle, ouvrant le feu à trois reprises sur la camionnette en fuite, faisant exploser la vitre arrière gauche avec une de ses balles. Malgré tout, le véhicule parvint à poursuivre sa marche en avant, et disparu au coin de la rue.

-« Merde », pesta l'agent avant de se tourner vers Jane. « Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant déjà l'ecchymose se former sur sa joue alors que la petite se pressait contre elle en hurlant et en sanglotant.

-« Mon bébé » ! Cria Iliana en arrivant en courant avant de se laisser tomber près de sa fille, suivit par Zapata qui regardait avec inquiétude vers son amie.

..…

En quelques minutes, la tranquille rue résidentielle fut envahie par les voitures du NYPD qui bouclèrent tout le quartier, tandis qu'une équipe de techniciens du FBI procédait aux relevés sur la scène de crime. Une poche de glace pressée sur sa joue endolorie, Jane observa distraitement l'agitation par la fenêtre du salon des Dickinson, tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers Kiralee. Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, la fillette s'était enfin calmée, et se tenait maintenant roulée en boule contre sa mère sur le canapé. Malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Reade et Tasha, Jane s'était brièvement faite examiner par les ambulanciers appelés sur place, mais avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, éprouvant le besoin de rester près de Kira même si la fillette avait déjà le soutien de sa mère. Un crissement de pneu l'avertit de l'arrêt brutal d'un nouveau véhicule, l'air à la fois inquiet et amusé de ses amis l'informant qu'il s'agissait certainement de Kurt.

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser le passage à Andrew Dickinson, qui se précipita vers sa famille, suivit par Weller et Nas. De sa position près de la fenêtre, la brune ne pouvait pas être vue par les agents qui lui tournaient le dos, et Nas commença à poser différentes questions à Iliana. Finalement, Kurt se retourna, scannant la pièce du regard avant de remarquer enfin Jane.

-« Dieu merci tu vas bien », souffla-t-il en s'approchant à grand pas pour la serrer contre lui. Jane se laissa un instant fondre dans son étreinte, avant de se raidir en se rappelant sa couverture.

-« Vous vous connaissez » ? Demanda derrière eux Iliana Dickinson en regardant avec étonnement le directeur adjoint du FBI enlacer la personne qui avait sauvé sa fille.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 33_

25/06/2017


	34. Chap 34 - Thérapie

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, MarionNCISlove, NoNaame et Louserie pour vos reviews

 **NoNaame** : merci tu m'as fait ma journée avec la deuxième proposition « Non, mais il a l'air d'être très tactile ». Vu que Jane n'est absolument pas du genre à se laisser peloter par n'importe qui, un inconnu pourrait y laisser ses doigts. XD

 **Hm** : Iliana a vu certains tatouages de Jane, mais pas celui-là…Pas encore du moins ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Malgré sa mauvaise nuit, Jane décide de poursuivre sa mission d'infiltration en se rendant comme prévu chez les Dickinson. Les choses ne se passent cependant pas comme elle l'espérait lorsque la jeune femme se rend avec Kiralee et sa mère à l'école, pour être présentée aux enseignants. À sa grande consternation, Jane découvre que Kira est ostracisée par un autre enfant, ce qui réveille en elle des souvenirs violents de l'orphelinat. Submergée, la brune quitte l'école avec la petite, avant d'être rattrapée à la porte par Iliana Dickinson. Outrée de ce qui arrive à sa fille, celle-ci décide de la changer d'école, alors que Jane souhaite au contraire y retourner pour frapper l'enseignante en apprenant qu'elle a découragée Kiralee de raconter ce qu'elle vivait à ses parents. Encore sous le choc de son souvenir, Jane est convaincue _in-extremis_ par ses amis de ne rien faire de stupide via son oreillette.

….

 **Chapitre 34 – Thérapie**

… _._

 _Chez les Dickinson, une heure après l'agression._

Kurt se figea en entendant la question. En se retournant vers son interlocutrice, il put remarquer le regard mi- amusé mi- consterné de son équipe devant sa bourde. Bon sang, c'était une erreur de débutant… Non, même pas de débutant, car si un débutant faisait cela dans son équipe, il le renverrait aussi sec à Quantico. Son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, il essaya de trouver une excuse plausible pour sauver autant que possible la couverture de Jane.

-« Kurt… Je veux dire, le directeur adjoint Weller, était l'enquêteur principal chargé d'enquêter sur mon cas lorsque j'ai été retrouvée sur Time Square », expliqua la brune avec un petit sourire gêné. Avec sa poche de glace toujours plaquée sur sa joue droite, l'effet était plutôt comique malgré la situation.

-« C'était avant que je sois promu », rebondit immédiatement Kurt en retenant difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Jane venait de sauver la situation avec brio.

-« Oh… C'est de lui que vous parliez en disant que certaines personnes vous avaient aidé à faire face à ce qu'il s'est passé », dit Iliana en se rappelant l'entretien de la veille.

-« Oui… L'agent Weller et son équipe ont été d'une grande aide pour moi », acquiesça la brune en regardant Kira qui était maintenant réfugiée sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci observa un instant la proximité de Kurt et de Jane avant de commenter :

-« Eh bien… tant mieux pour vous, même si je dois dire que je suis assez surpris qu'un agent soit aussi proche d'une victime sur laquelle il enquête… ».

-« Le cas de Jane… de Miss Shaw, se rattrapa Kurt, est… particulier », grimaça l'agent fédéral en ayant la désagréable impression d'être l'ado convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur parce qu'il a été surpris à bécoter sa copine dans les toilettes. Bien que le fait d'embrasser Jane ne le dérangerait absolument pas, même dans cette situation, se dit-il alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur les lèvres de la brune, rehaussées d'une pointe de gloss rose.

Zapata étouffa difficilement un rire en le voyant réagir comme cela. Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'observer Jane en détail, elle remarqua enfin ce qui l'avait perturbé un peu plus tôt sans qu'elle puisse savoir quoi. Non seulement ses lèvres étaient mises en valeurs, ce qui rendait son sourire encore plus charmant, mais ses paupières et ses cils étaient légèrement maquillés pour mettre ses yeux en valeur. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre d'artifices, et visiblement le changement n'avait pas été manqué par Kurt. L'effet semblait d'ailleurs redoutable, et pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il était visible que l'agent luttait pour empêcher son regard de revenir trop souvent sur la jolie brune. La Latina observa Nas pincer les lèvres dans ce qui semblait être un sourire difficilement réprimé, ayant sans doute elle aussi remarqué le changement. Reade de son côté avait bien vu la réaction de Weller, mais pas que Jane était maquillée, et mettait sa réaction sur le compte de la peur de la perdre.

Une observation plus attentive de son amie lui montra autre chose, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir jusqu'ici car la brune portait une veste lorsqu'ils étaient dans la rue. Mais maintenant, à l'intérieur, elle pouvait constater que la chemise bleu foncée de Jane avait une coupe bien ajustée, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, et était légèrement décolletée. Rien d'indécent, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Jane, mais exposer autant de peau tatouée, surtout à cet endroit, était très inhabituel de sa part et constituait un grand bond en avant dans sa confiance en elle. La tenue et le maquillage mettaient sa féminité en valeur, quelque chose que la brune ne faisait généralement que contrainte et forcée dans le cadre d'une mission. Or cette fois-ci, rien n'imposait une telle tenue, ce qui voulait dire que Jane l'avait choisie pour une raison, et à voir la réaction de Weller, il n'était pas difficile de deviner laquelle. Profitant de ce que l'attention générale n'était pas tournée vers elle, la Latina se permit cette fois-ci un franc sourire, en comprenant que c'était sûrement le résultat d'un plan d'Allie. Ce serait tout à fait son genre d'utiliser ce qu'elle savait des faiblesses de Weller pour que Jane exerce une petite vengeance innocente contre lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le pauvre n'allait pas savoir ce qui l'avait frappé, pas qu'il ne le méritait pas après son comportement récent…

De son côté, Kurt était en proie à une lutte intense avec lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait su que la fille des Dickinson avait été attaquée, son instinct lui avait immédiatement soufflé que Jane était forcément impliquée. Pour bien la connaître, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle reste passive pendant que quelqu'un s'en prenait à une enfant, spécialement à celle pour laquelle elle semblait avoir développé de l'affection. Alors qu'il conduisait à toute allure vers le domicile de la famille, un père mort d'inquiétude essayant de joindre sa femme sur la banquette arrière, Nas avait essayé d'appeler Tasha ou Reade, mais aucun d'eux n'avait répondu.

Son cœur avait failli éclater de soulagement lorsqu'il avait découvert que Jane était saine et sauve, bien qu'encore une fois un peu meurtrie. Un soulagement qui l'avait même poussé à commettre une erreur grossière, qui dans une opération plus dangereuse aurais pu signer leur arrêt de mort à tous… Même si c'était difficile à admettre, il allait devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de ses réactions beaucoup trop émotionnelles lorsque Jane était concernée. Ce qui voulait probablement dire une longue et très intrusive séance avec Borden, chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment hâte. D'un autre côté, si Jane avait pu avoir sa vie décortiquée dans les moindres détails pendant des semaines, des mois même, sans se plaindre alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le luxe de sa décision, il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Après tout, il avait encore des excuses à présenter de vive voix à la brune pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux… et éviter que son mauvais comportement ne se manifeste à nouveau alors qu'elle avait toujours besoin de soutien.

Même si elle essayait de le cacher, il pouvait voir à sa posture que ses côtes devaient encore être douloureuses après son combat. La façon dont elle frottait distraitement son bras gauche indiquait aussi que la douleur devait rayonner autour de son ancienne fracture pas encore totalement rétablie.

-« Je vois… Peu importe, qu'allez-vous faire pour retrouver ceux qui ont essayé d'enlever ma fille » ? Demanda sèchement Andrew Dickinson qui avait manifestement d'autres chats à fouetter que de se préoccuper de la relation d'un agent fédéral avec une personne impliquée dans l'une de ses affaires. Comprenant ses inquiétudes, Kurt ne s'offusqua pas de son ton, et décida d'essayer de mettre ses craintes pour Jane de côté le temps de démarrer une procédure officielle. Ils avaient de forts soupçons sur le fait que Verity soit impliqué, mais il ne pouvait pas mentionner à son interlocuteur qu'il faisait l'objet d'une surveillance.

-« Avez-vous des ennemis ? Des personnes qui auraient la capacité d'entreprendre ce genre de choses » ? Demanda-t-il. Andrew soupira en se frottant nerveusement le visage avec sa main gauche, pendant que la droite caressait les cheveux de sa fille roulée en boule contre lui.

-« Étant donné mon poste, vous devez vous douter que la liste des gens qui peuvent m'en vouloir est longue… Mais de là à s'en prendre à ma fille, en plein jour en plus… ».

-« Et dans le procès que vous présidez actuellement » ?

-« Famosek Industry ? Crime en col blanc. La plupart des preuves sont des pièces comptables difficilement contestables, même si leurs avocats essayent. Mais ces gens-là sont plutôt du genre à essayer de s'en sortir par l'argent, pas en commanditant un enlèvement. D'ailleurs, s'ils voulaient le faire, cela leur demanderait certainement moins d'efforts de faire pression sur les deux témoins principaux. Le premier est l'ancien chef de projet de la technologie qu'ils ont essayé de vendre à une puissance étrangère, et l'autre est comptable ».

-« Une chance qu'ils soient derrière la tentative contre votre vie tout à l'heure » ? Demanda Nas, faisant sursauter Iliana qui regarda l'agent puis son mari avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

-« Quoi » ?! Crissa-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigue par l'émotion. « Quelqu'un a essayé de te… », commença Iliana avant de s'interrompre en jetant un regard à sa fille qui avait relevé la tête, alarmée par le ton de sa mère mais ne comprenant visiblement pas toute la situation. Avec un effort visible, la jeune mère se reprit afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage Kira.

-« Nous ne savons pas encore si les deux affaires sont liées, bien que la coïncidence soit troublante », concéda Kurt.

-« Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante », intervint Andrew en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre intervention devant le palais de justice, mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez été présents sur place » ?

-« Nous surveillons actuellement une organisation nommée Verity », commença à expliquer Nas.

-« Verity ? Le nom me dit quelque chose… Un collectif d'activistes c'est ça » ?

-« Oui. Ce groupe est fortement politisé et s'oppose à tout ce qui représente le gouvernement fédéral, en particulier lorsque cela implique ce que ses membres perçoivent comme une dissimulation de la vérité ou une intrusion dans la vie privée. Nos informations montraient qu'ils envisageaient quelque chose devant le tribunal aujourd'hui, mais rien ne laissait supposer une action aussi… radicale ».

-« Je vois… ».

-« Mais en quoi est-ce qu'Andrew les intéresse » ? Demanda Iliana d'un ton pressant.

-« Bonne question… Vous n'avez rien noté de particulier ces derniers jours ? Pas de menaces, des gens étranges près de chez vous ou de votre bureau » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Non rien de tout cela ».

-« Et vous » ? Demanda l'agent en se tournant vers Iliana.

-« Non, rien qui ne m'ait frappé en tout cas », répondit la jeune femme en secouant négativement la tête à regret.

-« Bien, nous allons continuer à enquêter dans cette direction. En attendant miss Shaw, nous allons avoir besoin d'une déposition sur ce qui est arrivé dans la rue », ajouta Kurt en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça la brune en continuant à jouer son rôle.

-« Le méchant monsieur il a fait mal à Jane », dit soudain Kiralee d'une petite voix en attirant l'attention de tous les adultes sur elle.

-« Eh ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien », lui dit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près du canapé pour être à sa hauteur. Malgré la situation, l'équipe se retint difficilement de rire en voyant la fillette lui adresser un regard sceptique, avant de se redresser pour pousser la poche de glace et appuyer un doigt sur sa joue. Jane ne put réprimer une petite grimace de douleur malgré le froid qui endormait encore en partie sa blessure. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une belle ecchymose maintenant.

-« Jane a mal », dit Kira en se tournant avec inquiétude vers sa mère.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, nous allons lui trouver quelque chose contre la douleur d'accord » ? Dit gentiment sa mère. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, la petite se laissa glisser du canapé pour trottiner derrière Iliana qui l'entraina vers la salle de bain. Une fois la fillette et sa mère sorties, Kurt se tourna vers Jane.

-« Que s'est-il passé » ?

-« Nous avons quitté la maison en tout début de matinée pour emmener Kira à l'école ».

-« Rien d'inhabituel sur le chemin » ?

-« Non, tout était calme. Kira avait même l'air pressée d'avancer ».

-« Et ensuite » ?

-« Ensuite nous sommes arrivées à l'école où Madame Dickinson m'a présentée aux enseignants. C'est mon premier jour ici, alors ils devaient savoir à quoi je ressemblais pour que je puisse récupérer Kiralee en fin d'après-midi ». Andrew Dickinson cligna des yeux un instant avant de regarder la brune.

-« Maintenant que j'y pense, comment se fait-il que Kira n'était pas à l'école » ?

-« C'est… ma faute en quelque sorte », marmonna Jane, avant d'expliquer le déroulement des évènements lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à l'école. Le visage du juge rougit peu à peu de colère, et il exhala longuement pour se calmer. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe observa l'air pensif de Jane, se demandant ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière, il fallait qu'un autre évènement soit venu la troubler. Même si elle éprouvait de l'affection pour la petite Dickinson, le traitement qu'elle avait reçu à l'école ne pouvait pas expliquer à lui seul sa réaction.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Jane, je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Mais je vais étudier la question de près et demander un rendez-vous avec la directrice pour avoir ses explications ».

-« Vous n'allez pas remettre Kira là-bas n'est-ce pas » ? Lui demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« Pas avant qu'il ne gèle en enfer », gronda le père en colère. « Nous allons trouver une meilleure école pour elle, en attendant… ».

-« Je continuerais à la garder. J'ai déjà dit à votre épouse que cela ne me dérangeait pas de m'occuper d'elle à plein temps jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un endroit qui lui convienne mieux », le coupa Jane avec empressement. Un peu surpris, Andrew la regarda attentivement. La veille, il avait vu la façon dont elle se comportait avec sa fille, ce qui l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision. En dépit de sa situation très particulière, Jane Shaw semblait réellement soucieuse de bien faire. Elle semblait également beaucoup apprécier Kira, ce qui bien que n'étant pas étonnant, sa petite princesse étant un vrai rayon de soleil, pouvait surprendre. Pour qu'elle s'attache aussi rapidement à une enfant qu'elle connaissait à peine, la jeune femme devait avoir quelque chose à compenser. Ceci-dit, de ce qu'il savait de sa situation ce n'était pas très étonnant…

-« Si vous êtes en sûre ».

-« Tout à fait sûre », répondit résolument la brune en essayant de canaliser un peu ses sentiments pour ne pas paraitre trop obsessionnelle. Elle se doutait que montrer autant d'empressement à prendre soin d'une enfant qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer pouvait paraître suspect. Après tout, elle avait déjà techniquement de la chance d'avoir réussi à convaincre les parents de la petite de lui confier leur fille. De leur point de vue, elle se doutait qu'une amnésique tatouée n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris avait été la réaction de Kiralee en voyant ses tatouages. Même si elle s'était habituée aux regards de ses amis, car elle savait qu'ils ne la jugeaient pas par rapport à ce qui était gravé sous sa peau, ce n'était généralement pas le cas des gens qu'elle rencontrait au quotidien. Bien sûr, durant les enquêtes il arrivait que parfois un suspect ou un témoin fasse une remarque à ce sujet, mais ils étaient généralement concentrés sur autre chose. Les gens « normaux » par contre, ne cessaient de la regarder avec ce qu'ils pensaient être une désapprobation muette et discrète lorsqu'ils remarquaient l'étendue de ses tatouages. Généralement, elle n'y prêtait pas attention, mais depuis son retour, certaines réflexions faisaient plus mal que d'autres, probablement parce que son estime d'elle-même était moins bonne. La réaction de Kira avait donc était une adorable et agréable surprise, et avait fortement contribuée à ce qu'elle s'attache à elle.

En vérité, son attachement pour Kira était même démultiplié depuis les derniers évènements. La brune avait presque sentie son cœur se briser en la voyant si malheureuse à l'école. Son flashback qui avait suivi n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, et au contraire exacerbé ses instincts protecteurs. Peut-être parce qu'elle transposait, du moins en partie, ce qu'elle avait vécue sur ce que la petite avait connue aujourd'hui. Encore une autre raison d'accepter de voir Borden, se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser l'affection que Kiralee semblait lui porter pour résoudre ses propres problèmes. Par contre, elle pouvait la protéger de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, une tâche qu'elle avait bien l'intention de mener à bien. Au même instant, Kira revint dans la pièce au pas de course, suivie par Lucky qui trottinait joyeusement derrière sa petite maîtresse. Iliana fermait la marche à un rythme plus lent.

-« Tiens… T'auras plus bobo avec ça », dit la petite en poussant une poignée de pilules antidouleurs dans la main de la brune. Kira resta ensuite campée devant elle, attendant avec sérieux qu'elle prenne le médicament. Docilement la brune s'exécuta, avant de se laisser entrainer vers un fauteuil où la fillette la força à s'asseoir. Elle grimpa ensuite sur ses genoux et posa la tête contre l'épaule de Jane en se roulant en boule contre elle. En dépit de la gravité de la situation, son comportement fit sourire les adultes dans la pièce, d'autant plus que Jane avait l'air un peu embarrassée par tant d'affection.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sa manière de vous remercier », la rassura Iliana en voyant Jane la regarder nerveusement. Son côté médecin refit surface, analysant par réflexe les réactions de la brune tatouée, y voyant en même temps une occasion de penser à quelque chose de moins traumatisant que l'agression de sa fille unique et la tentative de meurtre sur son mari. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas aborder le sujet avec Kira dans la pièce. Son comportement à la fois en recherche d'affection, tout en essayant de maintenir une distance réservée à ce sujet, confirmait ce qu'elle avait soupçonné et que Jane lui avait indirectement confirmé. Même en prenant en compte le traumatisme de se réveiller sans le moindre souvenir et tatouée de la tête aux pieds dans un lieu public, les réactions de la jeune femme avaient plus en commun avec ce qu'elle avait déjà observé chez de nombreux patients victimes de graves maltraitances durant leur enfance. Ses réactions ultra-protectrices à l'école étaient en elles-mêmes un indice suffisant. Beaucoup d'autres parents auraient pu s'alarmer de ce comportement mais pas elle. Il était visible que la brune n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, et qu'elle essayait d'aider son entourage, tout en traitant ses propres problèmes. Iliana frémit en se rappelant la façon dont elle avait entendu sa fille hurler alors qu'elle était toujours bloquée par la manœuvre de l'un de ses voisins.

Malgré la distance, le son était facilement parvenu jusqu'à la vitre baissée de sa portière, et sans réfléchir elle était sortie comme une furie de sa voiture. De loin, elle avait vu un homme masqué essayer de saisir sa fille et de l'attirer dans une camionnette, jusqu'à ce que Jane ne le heurte avec un coup d'épaule digne d'un block du championnat professionnel de football. La jeune femme avait ensuite tenu l'attaquant à distance, jusqu'à ce que l'agent du FBI, elle croyait se souvenir que Jane l'avait appelé Reade mais n'en était pas certaine du fait de la terreur qui avait obscurcie ses pensées à cet instant, arrive en renfort. La réaction de Jane apparaissait d'autant plus admirable que la jeune femme s'était opposée à l'agresseur avec un bras encore plâtré.

Les yeux de la mère de famille passèrent ensuite sur les autres agents présents. En plus du grand agent afro-américain qui était intervenu, une petite Latina se tenait près de la porte. La femme était arrivée peu après son coéquipier, et en attendant l'ambulance appelée pour s'assurer que Kira et Jane allaient bien s'était présentée comme l'agent spécial Zapata. Tout comme son coéquipier, elle se tenait calmement dans un coin sans intervenir, mais son regard se portait régulièrement sur Jane avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la préoccupation. En y réfléchissant, elle ne devrait pas être surprise, car l'agent Weller avait expliqué être chargé du cas de Jane. Manifestement, les agents présents faisaient partie de son équipe, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils connaissaient la jeune femme. Compte tenu des circonstances très spéciales de sa découverte sur Time Square et de ce qu'elle avait expliqué au sujet de son absence de famille ou d'amis dans son ancienne vie, elle comprenait qu'ils aient pu s'attacher à elle. Elle était une victime seule et qui avait besoin d'aide pour faire face à ce qui lui était arrivé, une aide que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui apporter, car personne d'autre ne se souciait d'elle.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur le sujet d'étude le plus intéressant. Si ses agents avaient l'air concerné par l'état de santé de Jane, le directeur adjoint Weller semblait éprouver des sentiments démultipliés à ce sujet. Sa réaction instinctive en la voyant avait clairement montrée qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Et maintenant que son comportement avait été noté, il essayait de maintenir une distance professionnelle avec la jeune femme, sans beaucoup de succès il fallait le reconnaitre. La façon dont son regard errait régulièrement vers Jane était facilement remarquable pour quelqu'un habitué à observer les comportements humains. Tout son corps semblait même lutter pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle, même si quelque chose semblait le retenir à chaque fois. Le maintien d'une attitude professionnelle pouvait l'expliquer en partie, mais il y avait également une certaine nervosité entre l'agent et la jeune femme tatouée qui était assez étrange. Jane elle-même semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas regarder trop souvent dans sa direction, et l'attraction entre eux était visible. Cependant, elle semblait dans le même temps craindre quelque chose… peut-être simplement de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Là encore, il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant, sortir avec l'agent chargé d'enquêter sur votre agression pouvait paraître plus qu'étrange vu de l'extérieur, et causer des problèmes pour Weller qui verrait son objectivité remise en question. Une question de l'agent Reade la ramena à la conversation.

-« Une chance que l'homme qui nous a bloqué le passage ait été impliqué » ?

-« Monsieur Rowan ? Non, c'est un gentil vieux monsieur inoffensif. Il était architecte avant et a plutôt bien gagné sa vie, ce qui lui permet de s'adonner à sa passion, collectionner les voitures. Il a un garage où il les stocke en banlieue. Avec ses rhumatismes et ses âge avancé, il a du mal à manœuvrer et il lui faut toujours un peu de temps pour réussir ses créneaux, mais je doute qu'il soit lié à quelque chose comme cela ».

-« Posez lui tout de même des questions », ordonna Kurt à son équipe. « Voyez si il n'a rien vu ou entendu d'inhabituel, notamment sur le moment où la camionnette a commencé à stationner dans la rue. Peut-être qu'il aura vu l'un des hommes à l'intérieur ».

-« En parlant de cela, je me pose une question », dit Iliana en regardant vers les deux agents. « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été présent dans le quartier » ?

-« Eh bien… Nous savions que Jane devait commencer son nouveau travail aujourd'hui alors nous avons décidé de faire un détour pour passer voir comment elle allait », expliqua Zapata en disant la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit et en regardant vers son supérieur avec ce qu'elle espérait être un embarras bien simulé. Weller sembla comprendre l'allusion car il répondit aussitôt.

-« Compte tenu du fait que vous avez sûrement sauvé la petite et Jane, j'imagine que je peux laisser couler… pour cette fois », dit l'agent avec une fausse sévérité. Reade et Zapata produisirent leur meilleur air contrit avant de sortir pour aller interroger Rowan.

La fatigue la rattrapant, Jane nota distraitement la sortie de ses amis en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une lutte qu'elle perdit progressivement en s'assoupissant dans le fauteuil quelques minutes plus tard. Contre elle, sans doute elle aussi rattrapée par la fatigue après ses épreuves de la journée, Kiralee s'était également endormie en suçant son pouce. Ce fut le spectacle sur lequel tomba Kurt en se retournant pour poser une nouvelle question à la brune tatouée. La scène était tellement mignonne qu'il hésita à la réveiller, mais Iliana l'en dissuada.

-« Laissez-la. Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui je pense qu'elle en a besoin. De toute façon elle vous a déjà probablement dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est de savoir comment vous allez protéger ma fille et mon mari », dit la maîtresse de maison avec un sérieux effrayant.

…..

 _Trois semaines plus tard, maison des Dickinson_

Jane sourit en voyant Kiralee protester auprès de Lucky pour avoir détruit le château de cubes colorés qu'elle s'efforçait de bâtir. Ne connaissant pas beaucoup de jeux, la brune laissait souvent à la petite le choix de ce qu'elle voulait faire, apprenant ensuite patiemment les règles. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que la relève ne devrait pas tarder. Après les évènements ayant eu lieu quinze jours plus tôt, le FBI avait placé le juge et sa famille sous protection. Tasha, Reade et d'autres agents se relayaient donc pour escorter en permanence le couple Dickinson dans ses déplacements, tandis que Monroe et Calligan étaient souvent affectés à la protection de Kira. Pour l'équipe, c'était également une manière détournée de garder un œil sur elle, même si elle en avait moins besoin qu'avant. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait d'ailleurs les voir surveiller la maison depuis leur voiture.

Son plâtre avait finalement été retiré la semaine précédente, et les médecins l'avaient autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement à condition qu'elle se montre raisonnable. Avec ses côtes guéries, bien qu'encore un peu sensibles, la confiance de la jeune femme avait fait un bond en avant maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau à même de se défendre. Le soir, après sa journée à s'occuper de Kira, la brune filait donc au siège du FBI pour utiliser la salle d'entraînement. Bien sûr, après ce qui était arrivé juste avant le début de son infiltration, ses amis ne lui avaient pas donné carte blanche. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse ou ne se pousse trop fort, Patterson, Tasha et Reade venaient régulièrement avec elle pour la surveiller, même si depuis quelques jours ils acceptaient de faire quelques combats avec elle. Aucun coup n'était réellement appuyé, mais cela la changeait agréablement de ne pas frapper un mannequin immobile.

Le soir de la tentative d'enlèvement sur Kira, lors de son retour au bureau pour un débriefing, elle avait été littéralement assaillie par Patterson, folle d'inquiétude après ce qui était arrivé dans la journée. Elle avait passé un certain temps à lui assurer qu'elle allait bien, avant d'être trainée dans le bureau de Nas. Une fois de plus, ils avaient décortiqués tous les évènements de la journée, s'assurant de ne rien oublier. La tentative d'assassinat sur Andrew Dickinson compliquait un peu les choses car pour le moment rien ne permettait de la relier à Sandstorm ou Verity. Une fois l'affaire étudiée en détail, l'équipe s'était ensuite concentrée sur sa réaction à l'école, quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. À force de cajoleries, Patterson et Tasha avaient finis par obtenir qu'elle raconte son flashback. À son grand soulagement, ils n'avaient pas semblé alarmés par cet aspect violent de sa personnalité, lui assurant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son frère et la fillette inconnue. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient également fait le parallèles entre cette dernière et Kira, mais ils avaient eu le tact de ne pas le mentionner. La jeune femme avait ensuite tenu sa promesse et rencontré Borden, osant enfin lui dévoiler un peu plus les évènements survenus lors de sa captivité sur le site noir de la CIA. Le médecin avait parfois semblé à la limite d'être malade, et très en colère devant le récit de ce qu'elle avait enduré, mais avait fait un immense effort pour rester professionnel. Il l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, tout en démontant petit à petit certaines des manipulations mentales auxquelles Keaton s'était livré sur elle.

Au moment de partir chacun chez soi, Kurt l'avait ensuite intercepté pour présenter à nouveau ses excuses. La discussion s'était prolongée, chacun ayant un peu de mal à admettre ses torts dans l'affaire, mais ils avaient finalement conclus un nouvel accord. Jane avait accepté de revenir dormir chez lui, et pour lui laisser un peu de temps, Weller avait réintégré le canapé. Pour être honnête, une fois la colère passée et après avoir admis ses sentiments pour l'agent fédéral, la décision avait été assez facile à prendre, mais sur le conseil d'Allie, la brune avait décidé de ne pas lui offrir de porte de sortie facile. Après tout, son comportement méritait bien une petite punition.

La première étape avait été un léger relooking, là encore avec l'aide de l'US Marshal, et des regards que Weller n'avait cessé de lui lancer dès qu'il l'avait vu, l'effet était conforme à ses attentes. Au départ un peu hésitante, elle avait rapidement trouvé les réactions de Kurt à son « tu peux regarder mais pas toucher » assez amusantes. Un pari était même en cours entre Patterson, Allie et Tasha pour savoir qui d'elle ou de Kurt craquerait le premier.

Un petit raclement de gorge la fit se retourner, pour voir l'objet de ses pensées l'observant avec amusement, allongée sur une couverture posée au sol, Kiralee assise en tailleur à côté d'elle essayant de récupérer ses cubes dans la gueule de son chien.

-« Tout va bien ici » ? S'enquit l'agent en s'accroupissant à côté d'elles.

-« Lucky est un coquin », bouda la fillette en renonçant à récupérer ses jouets.

-« Peut-être que tu ne lui demande pas de la bonne façon », répondit Kurt avec un sourire amusé. Poussant le chien sur le côté, il se mit à lui gratter le ventre. La langue pendante, Lucky s'étira agréablement et lâcha les cubes, que Kiralee s'empressa de récupérer.

-« Et voilà le travail », dit fièrement l'agent.

-« Tu as triché », objecta Jane avec un sourire taquin.

-« Eh bien… je suis doué pour contourner certaines règles… miss Shaw » sourit Kurt en retour. Jane essaya d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui montait en elle en le voyant faire. Le petit plan d'Allie pour rendre Kurt avait deux inconvénients comme elle l'avait rapidement découvert. D'une part Kurt était extrêmement résistant et ne concéderait pas facilement la défaite, et d'autre part la privation de contact que son amie lui avait recommandé d'adopter la pénalisait aussi. À chaque jour qui passait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas toucher Kurt dès qu'elle le voyait. Un fait dont l'agent était bien conscient et dont il usait et abusait. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients d'où pouvait les mener ce petit jeu, mais avaient maintenant atteints un stade où ils pensaient être prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. Seule leur fierté leur interdisait encore d'être le premier à céder et faisait durer l'attente.

Pendant que Jane était perdue dans ses pensées, l'agent en profita pour la détailler discrètement. Une fois encore, elle portait une tenue ajustée qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Son décolleté laissait juste la bonne quantité de peau apparaitre pour attirer le regard sans être indécent, et il se força à prendre une profonde et discrète inspiration pour essayer de se contrôler. Une fois de plus, il maudit son ex petite-amie, en se rappelant une conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant que Jane n'accepte de revenir dormir chez lui.

 _Flashback_

 _-« C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas » ? Grogna-t-il en décrochant son téléphone._

 _-« Derrière quoi » ? répondit innocemment Allie._

 _-« Le changement de look de Jane »._

 _-« Pourquoi, il ne te plait pas » ?_

 _-« Tu sais bien que si… C'est vraiment un coup bas », se plaignit Kurt en se frottant le visage._

 _-« Eh bien… disons que c'est un châtiment mérité pour ton comportement envers elle »._

 _-« Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je veux vraiment arranger les choses », marmonna Weller._

 _-« Pourquoi » ?_

 _-« Pourquoi quoi » ? Répondit évasivement Kurt._

 _-« Ne joue pas à çà avec moi Kurt Weller. Répond à la question », lui dit son ex d'un ton maintenant plus sévère._

 _-« Je… j'ai besoin d'elle », soupira finalement Weller._

 _-« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour l'admettre », répondit Allison d'un ton satisfait. Même à travers l'appareil, il pouvait sentir son sourire._

 _-« Oui, oui… bon maintenant est-ce que tu vas m'aider à arranger les choses » ? Demanda Kurt un peu embarrassé d'avoir à faire cette demande._

 _-« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais Jane doute encore un peu de toi, tu devras vraiment la convaincre. Peut-être que si tu es sage, je consentirais à l'inciter à ne pas être trop dure avec toi », le nargua la mère de son enfant avant de raccrocher en riant._

 _Fin du flashback_

-« Agent Weller, un problème » ? S'enquit Jane avec un petit sourire. Kurt sentit son cœur s'accélérer devant la façon que la brune avait de prononcer son nom. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si innocente et si tentatrice en même temps ?

-« Aucun problème… mais vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes à force de jouer avec le feu… Miss Shaw », répondit Kurt un ton plus bas, s'amusant du frisson qui parcourut le corps de la brune. Voyant que Kira les regardait d'un air intrigué, les deux adultes décidèrent de conclure une trêve et de se relever.

-« Désolé princesse, mais je dois t'enlever Jane pour ce soir. Elle a un rendez-vous chez le docteur », dit Kurt en se penchant vers la petite.

-« Oh… d'accord », soupira Kira. « Mais tu reviens demain » ? Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers la brune.

-« Évidemment », répondit celle-ci en se penchant pour un câlin. Après un dernier au-revoir, ils quittèrent la maison des Dickinson et embarquèrent à bord de la voiture de Kurt.

-« Comment va-t-elle » ? Demanda celui-ci.

-« Il y a des hauts et des bas » soupira Jane. « Elle fait des cauchemars la nuit et se retrouvent souvent à dormir avec ses parents. Nous avons essayé de la faire sortir de la maison quelques minutes, mais pour le moment elle refuse. C'est… frustrant. Elle peut être enjouée un instant et dès que tu essayes de lui faire franchir la porte d'entrée… ».

-« Ce n'est pas étonnant compte tenu ce de qui est arrivé. Mais elle est bien entourée, elle surmontera ça tu verras », lui dit Kurt en pressant sa main en signe de réconfort, mettant leur petit jeu de côté temporairement. La brune accepta la trêve, et garda sa main dans la sienne pendant tout le trajet.

..…

 _Une heure plus tard, bureau du FBI_

Ayant un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Borden, Jane décida de faire un rapide saut aux toilettes. En chemin elle croisa Reade et Tasha, les deux femmes foudroyant du regard l'unique homme du groupe lorsque sa coéquipière annonça qu'elle allait avec Jane et qu'il fit une réflexion ironique sur l'étrange besoin que les femmes avaient d'aller aux toilettes en groupe selon lui. L'agent battit cependant très vite en retraite devant les menaces de représailles de ses amies, et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent aux toilettes en se moquant gentiment de lui. Leurs rires moururent en voyant Patterson dans un coin de la pièce, regardant fixement un objet dans sa main, l'air un peu perdue.

-« Eh, tout va bien » ? Lui demanda Tasha d'un ton inquiet. La blonde releva la tête vers elle, mais au moment de répondre sembla prise d'un haut-le-cœur et se rua dans la cabine la plus proche où elles l'entendirent vomir plusieurs fois.

-« Patterson, tu vas bien » ? Demanda Jane à travers la porte. Un grognement sans engagement lui répondit de l'autre côté du panneau, avant que le bruit de la chasse d'eau ne retentisse. La jeune femme sortit et passa devant ses amies comme un zombie avant d'aller se rincer la bouche.

-« Tu m'inquiète… Est-ce que tu es malade » ? Fit Zapata en s'approchant et en touchant doucement son épaule.

-« En quelque sorte », grogna la blonde avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

-« Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin », proposa Jane en s'approchant elle aussi inquiète.

-« Pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que j'ai », soupira Patterson en dépliant les doigts pour montrer ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Ses deux amies observèrent avec curiosité le bâton de plastique blanc dont le petit écran affichait deux traits bleus parallèles. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour que leur cerveau assimile l'information.

-« Oh mon dieu, cria Tasha en étreignant son amie, c'est génial » !

-« Tu… tu n'as pas l'air heureuse », constata Jane alors qu'elle s'approchait elle aussi pour féliciter son amie.

-« Je… je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir », soupira Patterson. « Honnêtement je suis terrifiée… ».

-« Pourquoi ? Tu aimes Borden non ? Et je suis sûre qu'il sera fou de joie en l'apprenant », lui dit Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Robert n'est pas le problème. Je suis sûre qu'il sera gentil et compréhensif comme d'habitude. Mais après tout ce qui est arrivé… Il y a encore un an je pensais que je pourrais construire quelque chose avec David et ensuite… Il est mort… Ensuite il y a eu Robert, mais cela fait à peine quelques semaines que nous sortons ensembles… Nous n'avons même pas encore abordé le sujet des enfants et maintenant je suis… enceinte », dit la blonde, le dernier mot ayant beaucoup de mal à franchir ses lèvres.

-« Eh tout va bien se passer. Je comprends que ce soit un peu perturbant mais… c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Un futur mini Patty-Borden qui va courir partout et psychanalyser les ordinateurs », dit Zapata, arrachant un sourire à son amie.

-« Une partie de moi est heureuse bien sûr mais… avec Keaton et Sandstorm est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour ça » ?

-« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire du mal ou en faire au bébé », dit immédiatement Jane en baissant coupablement la tête. C'était de sa faute si son amie ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement la vie qu'elle voulait. Si elle n'avait pas initié ce plan, si… Une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne la ramena immédiatement au présent.

-« Arrête de t'accuser de tout. Shepherd est une mauvaise personne, et Keaton n'est pas loin non plus de la première place sur ma liste de connards. Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs actions », lui dit fermement la blonde.

-« Exact. En fait, cela me motive encore plus pour nous débarrasser de ces deux-là… Et d'ailleurs Patterson ne va pas sur le terrain, elle sera en sécurité ici », assura Zapata.

-« Donc… tu vas le dire à Borden » ? Demanda Jane en regardant son amie se tortiller sur place.

-« Oui mais… pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point et trouver comment lui annoncer. En attendant, ne lui dis rien s'il te plait ».

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça immédiatement Jane. Patterson avait toujours protégé ses secrets, alors elle était plus que prête à lui rendre la pareille. Laissant à contrecœur sa meilleure amie avec Tasha, la brune se rendit rapidement au cabinet de Borden. Après l'avoir salué, elle prit place dans le fauteuil en face du sien et attendit. De son côté, le médecin plissa pensivement les yeux en la voyant à nouveau légèrement fuyante.

-« Quelque chose vous tracasse », dit-il dans son style caractéristique de question-affirmation. Jane se mordilla les lèvres un instant. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur sa future paternité, mais elle pouvait obtenir son avis sur quelque chose qui la dérangeait depuis un moment.

-« Je… je me suis souvenue de quelque chose… l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi », finit-elle par avouer. Les yeux de son thérapeute s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne se recompose.

-« Dites m'en plus ». Et Jane lui raconta ce dont elle se souvenait, l'attaque contre la fillette et sa propre réaction devant la menace, mais passant sous silence l'existence de Roman. Apprendre qu'elle avait un frère pourrait amener Borden à se poser trop de questions.

-« Je vois… Que craigniez-vous » ?

-« Cet orphelinat… ce n'était pas un bon endroit… Les gens qui le géraient… ils nous ont appris à faire des choses horribles. Maintenant que ce souvenir est revenu, j'ai peur de redevenir ce que j'étais avant ».

-« Un soldat » ?

-« Une tueuse », répondit Jane en secouant la tête.

-« La frontière est parfois mince entre les deux. La différence tient aux motivations. Je doute que vous éprouviez du plaisir à tuer, au contraire vous cherchez plutôt à protéger les gens alors pour le moment je dirais que vous tenez plus du soldat que de la tueuse de sang-froid. Avez-vous envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement » ?

-« Oui », avoua difficilement la brune en détournant le regard.

-« À qui » ?

-« Keaton… ceux qui ont essayés d'enlever Kira. Lorsque je pense à eux j'ai… des bouffées de colères. Parfois j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler si je les vois... »

-« Jane… Après ce que vous avez traversé, la colère et normal. Ces… personnes vous ont fait souffrir, elles ont essayé de vous enlever des gens auquel vous teniez, il est logique que vous ayez envi de le leur faire payer », répondit tranquillement Borden.

-« Mais si je le fais… je ne deviendrais pas meilleure qu'eux », soupira Jane.

-« La vengeance est un chemin empli de ténèbres qui amène souvent beaucoup plus de souffrances que vous ne l'aviez pensé au départ », approuva sombrement Borden en ayant soudain l'air pensif. « Mais vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'impulsif, et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, pas une tueuse de sang-froid. Je ne doute pas que dans le feu de l'action vous seriez prête à tuer ces personnes pour protéger ceux que vous aimez, mais dans des circonstances normales, vous feriez ce que le FBI vous a appris : neutraliser les criminels pour les remettre à la justice. Dans le souvenir que vous venez de me décrire, vous avez fait un choix, protéger la plus faible, et neutraliser la menace sans tuer, alors que vous auriez pu choisir une voie plus radicale ».

-« Vous le pensez vraiment » ? Demanda la brune avec espoir.

-« Oui… Si vous n'êtes pas convaincue, ayez cette conversation avec l'équipe de l'agent Weller. Je suis sûr que leurs réponses seront très instructives ». Jane hésita devant l'idée. Même si les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées ces derniers temps, elle craignait toujours que ses amis ne la rejettent à nouveaux. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire part de ses craintes au petit ami de Patterson, son téléphone bipa, indiquant qu'on l'attendait pour un briefing sur l'enquête.

-« Je dois y aller ».

-« Très bien, je pense que la séance d'aujourd'hui a été très constructive. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit ».

-« Merci, à plus Doc », répondit la brune en agitant la main par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Borden resta assit là un instant, contemplant la porte fermée, avant de sortir un téléphone de sa poche. Composant le numéro de mémoire il dit :

-« Oui, c'est moi. Je sais que j'ai rompu le protocole mais… nous devons parler… ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat reviennent ».

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 34_


	35. Chap 35 - Couverture grillée

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à NoNaame, Louserie et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : oui, la découverte de plus de tatouages est prévue... pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre.

 **Louserie** : Borden ne sait pas encore qu'il va être papa… qui sais…^^

Pour les caractères des persos, oui j'essaye de les respecter un maximum, même si je sais que parfois je m'en éloigne un peu dans certaines scènes.

 **Hm** : et oui, c'est un bébé surprise lol

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à la gaffe de Kurt montrant qu'il la connait, Jane parvient à sauver sa couverture en expliquant aux Dickinson que l'agent et son équipe ont travaillés sur son cas lorsqu'elle a été découverte sur Time Square. Afin de préserver les apparences, Kurt l'interroge comme n'importe quel témoin pour savoir si elle a remarqué quelque chose de particulier avant l'agression. Sur un plan personnel, il a du mal à s'adapter à la nouvelle garde-robe de la brune, qui sur les conseils d'Allie a adopté une tenue susceptible de lui plaire. Bien qu'ayant accepté de revenir dormir chez lui, la jeune femme entame avec lui un jeu du chat et de la souris, attendant qu'il la convainque que ses remords sont réels. Deux semaines passent sans que l'enquête ne progresse, mais Jane est maintenant guérie des blessures reçues des mains de Keaton, ce qui augmente sa confiance puisqu'elle peut se défendre à nouveau.

….

 **Chapitre 35 – Couverture grillée**

… _._

 _Bureau du FBI, laboratoire de Patterson_

Observant le résultat de ses recherches sur l'écran, l'analyste blonde fit légèrement passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que l'équipe ne réponde à son appel. En toute logique, Jane devrait être la dernière à arriver, puisqu'elle était actuellement au milieu d'une séance avec son petit-ami. Petit-ami… le cœur de Patterson manqua un battement à l'évocation de ce mot, et elle posa machinalement la main sur son ventre, où une petite vie innocente grandissait désormais.

Sa grossesse était totalement inattendue, et elle ne savait pas encore trop comment y faire face. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle-même se réjouissait d'un si heureux évènement, mais elle devait aussi penser au fait que les circonstances étaient loin d'être idéales. Malgré ses assurances à ses amies un peu plus tôt, elle craignait également que Borden n'ait du mal à faire face à la nouvelle. Il s'était déjà montré si compréhensif en ne faisait pas une scène lorsqu'elle était restée avec Jane pendant des jours pour l'aider à aller mieux après sa libération… Si compréhensif et concerné lorsqu'elle avait dû être mise sous protection parce que Keaton, l'homme même qui avait torturé Jane, s'en était prise à elle pour essayer de briser un peu plus la brune amnésique en lui montrant que ses amis n'étaient pas en sécurité… Si compréhensif devant le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter tout ce qui concernait Jane, à cause du caractère sensible de l'affaire, ce qui compliquait son travail pour aider la brune à guérir… Sans oublier toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée pour faire face à la mort de David.

Après tout cela, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de lui imposer quelque chose dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé. De ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'ils avaient gardé la petite Maya Ahmadi, elle était sûre qu'il ferait un très bon père, mais une décision de ce genre se prenait généralement à deux. Allie leur avait raconté au cours d'une discussion entre filles la réaction de Kurt la première fois qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, et la blonde craignait que Borden ne réagisse un peu comme cela. Les deux situations n'avaient pourtant pas grand-chose en commun puisque l'US Marshal avait rompu avec Weller plusieurs mois avant de lui annoncer sa grossesse, et voyait même quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, mais la crainte demeurait.

Elle devait également trouver quand et comment le dire au reste de l'équipe. Jane et Zapata protégeraient son secret aussi longtemps qu'elle le leur demanderait, tant que cela ne mettait pas sa sécurité ou celle du bébé en jeu, mais il lui restait à l'annoncer à Reade et Weller. Elle ne comptait pas Nas car celle-ci n'était qu'un ajout temporaire qui ne s'intéressait sans doute pas à ce genre de détails personnels. L'agent de la NSA était difficile à cerner, même si elle avait des circonstances atténuantes étant donné ce que Sandstorm lui avait fait. Pourtant, Patterson ne pouvait pas non plus oublier qu'elle avait su dès le début que Jane était une taupe, du moins dans l'esprit de sa mère, et qu'elle n'avait jamais prévenu le FBI. Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si cela avait été le cas. Mayfair serait peut-être toujours en vie, et Jane n'aurait pas eu à subir des mois de tortures aux mains d'un sadique comme Keaton. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était une taupe d'une organisation terroriste aurait évidemment pu pousser le FBI à l'arrêter et à la placer en détention, mais considérant comment les choses étaient à l'époque, elle pensait que le scénario était peu probable.

Jane n'avait pas de vrai lien avec Sandstorm jusqu'à ce qu'Oscar ne la libère de Carter. Techniquement jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait encore rien fait de répréhensible, puisqu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était infiltrée. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas quel était son rôle dans le plan de Shepherd à ce moment. Apprendre tout cela plus tôt aurait pu être un choc pour elle, mais cela aurait certainement amoindri le sentiment de trahison de l'équipe. Weller en particulier se serait battu pour elle et pour empêcher la CIA de lui mettre la main dessus. La blonde ne doutait pas que Mayfair aurait fait exactement la même chose, car en dépit de son implication dans le projet Daylight et de ce qu'avait affirmé Keaton, elle était une femme qui croyait profondément en la justice. Avec le recul, même ce que Weller avait reproché à Jane n'était pas vraiment de son fait. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était faite passer pour Taylor Shaw, ce qui était le plan de départ de Shepherd pour les rapprocher elle et Kurt. Mais avec sa mémoire effacée, la brune ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle avait vraiment cru être Taylor parce que l'analyse ADN et Kurt lui avaient dit qu'elle l'était, et plus tard parce qu'Oscar le lui avait confirmé. Apparemment, Weller était tellement persuadé qu'elle était son amie d'enfance qu'il avait ignoré les résultats du test isotopique et ne l'avait jamais dit à Jane, du moins pas avant son évasion de l'Oregon.

Puisque tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était bien Taylor Shaw, il était logique qu'elle y ait cru. Entendant le chuintement de la porte, la jeune femme se secoua de ses sinistres pensées et tourna son attention vers Reade, le premier à entrer. Elle ferait aussi bien d'appliquer le conseil qu'elle avait donné à Jane quelques semaines plus tôt. Inutile de ressasser le passé, car elle ne pourrait rien y changer, à part se faire du mal inutilement.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda l'agent avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant son air un peu ailleurs « Un problème » ?

-« Quoi » ? Fit la blonde en clignant des yeux avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur lui : « Oh rien… juste quelques trucs sur mon esprit », dit-elle en secouant la tête. Son ami la regarda d'un air sceptique, cherchant visiblement à savoir ce qui la tracassait. Patterson retint un petit gémissement de dépit, sachant qu'il allait probablement continuer à creuser jusqu'à obtenir des réponses si elle ne parvenait pas rapidement à distraire son attention. Elle appréciait beaucoup Reade, qui était comme un frère pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire part de sa grossesse maintenant, pas avant d'en avoir parlé d'abord à son petit-ami en tout cas. La situation était la même vis-à-vis de Weller, qui en plus était son patron.

Il se réjouirait pour elle mais risquait de devenir encore plus surprotecteur. Certes c'était en partie de sa faute puisqu'elle s'était mise en danger quelques semaines auparavant en refusant d'être escortée, mais pour l'avoir vu agir avec Jane elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit tout le temps sur son dos. Même si ses réactions étaient poussées à l'extrême lorsque la brune était concernée, il était très protecteur de ses amis et de sa famille, et très prévisible dans ce domaine. La jeune femme fut temporairement sauvée par l'apparition de Nas, suivie par Kurt et Tasha.

-« Jane n'est pas encore là » ? Demanda la Latina en regardant autour d'elle.

-« Elle finit probablement sa séance avec Robert », répondit distraitement Patterson en vérifiant l'affichage de ses écrans.

-« Je suis content qu'elle ait accepté d'aller le voir plus souvent. Elle a fait des progrès impressionnants ces derniers temps », approuva Reade.

-« Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », ironisa Zapata en jetant un regard amusé à son patron qui lui répondit par un regard mauvais. Depuis que Jane avait regagné en confiance et essayait de le rendre fou, son agent avait augmenté la fréquence de ses taquineries au sujet de l'attachement qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Et même si de temps en temps elle s'amusait aux dépends de la brune, c'était bien lui sa cible principale.

-« Eh bien… Jane avait besoin de traiter beaucoup de choses », commenta Nas en les regardant. « Même si vous avez fait de votre mieux, rien ne remplace l'aide d'un professionnel. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas mentionner tout ce qui concerne Sandstorm, le docteur Borden peut l'aider à faire face aux séquelles des tortures infligées par Keaton, et à ses souvenirs d'enfance ». De son point de vu, malgré leur caractère tragique, les derniers évènements avaient eu un côté positif inattendu. Non seulement l'équipe s'était resserrée, faisant bloc autour de Jane, mais en plus la brune avait permis d'acquérir de précieux renseignements. Certes, obtenir l'aide directe de Cade, d'Ethan, ou même de Roman aurait été plus efficace, mais compte tenu de leur aversion pour le gouvernement fédéral les brides collectées étaient déjà mieux que rien.

Elle n'était pas sans cœur, et quoi qu'en pense les autres, l'agent de la NSA aurait préféré que la brune tatouée n'ait pas à traverser tout cela. Quelque part, elle admirait la jeune femme pour sa force de caractère. Après avoir eu sa mémoire effacée, avoir été manipulée, torturée, menacée d'être rendue à ses bourreaux si elle ne coopérait pas pour arrêter sa propre mère, la jeune femme avait pourtant continué à se battre. Pas seulement pour survivre, mais bel et bien pour faire ce qu'elle croyait juste et sauver de nombreuses vies innocentes. Bien sûr, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, son comportement envers Jane avait évolué depuis qu'elle avait vu en direct ce dont Keaton était capable, et qu'elle avait appris que la brune était son informatrice, celle qui lui avait permis de repérer et de tenter d'endiguer la menace. De ce fait, elle apparaissait comme moins sacrifiable qu'auparavant, ce qui était quelque part paradoxal, puisque le danger était devenu beaucoup plus important pour elle depuis que Shepherd savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire pleinement confiance. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme avait réussi les tests, mais une seule erreur pouvait la faire tuer à tout instant, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé comment fournir à Shepherd un code des Marshal qui ne la mette, ni ne mette des innocents, en danger.

L'arrivée de Jane mit un terme aux bavardages entre les agents du FBI. Avec curiosité et une certaine satisfaction, Nas observa Reade sourire à la brune lorsqu'elle entra, tandis que sa coéquipière adressait un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Patterson sembla elle aussi se détendre en voyant entrer son amie, et lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille lorsqu'elle passa à sa portée. La jeune femme tatouée hocha la tête aussitôt et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser en jetant un regard vers les agents Reade et Weller. Manifestement, les deux femmes avaient une discussion en cours qui ne concernait pas les éléments masculins du groupe. L'agent de la NSA observa Zapata jeter un regard entendu à ses deux amies, montrant qu'elle aussi était dans la confidence. Après tant de temps à leurs côtés, Nas ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leurs interactions fascinantes.

Maintenant que toute la situation avec Jane avait été éclaircie, l'équipe était revenue à ce qui était sûrement sa forme originelle avant son arrestation. D'une certaine façon, cela la soulageait, car vu les risques encourus et sa propre situation, la brune avait besoin d'une attache forte avec le FBI. La convaincre de coopérer au départ n'avait pas été facile, et même si elle pensait à l'époque faire ce qui était nécessaire pour assurer la chute de Sandstorm, Nas regrettait d'avoir dû menacer Jane d'un retour à la CIA pour obtenir son aide. Le traitement de l'équipe ne lui avait ensuite pas facilité les choses non plus. Elle pouvait comprendre leurs réticences à travailler avec Jane après avoir appris qui elle était réellement et le fait qu'elle leur avait menti. Pourtant, la jeune brune à la mémoire effacée avait vraiment semblé éprouver du remord pour le résultat de ses actions. Le scanner avait d'ailleurs montré qu'elle était parfaitement sincère sur ce point, sur sa volonté de protéger l'équipe et sur sa volonté de faire payer Shepherd.

Malgré tout, ils s'étaient montrés hostiles voire cruels avec elle, en particulier Zapata et Weller. Bien qu'elle ne le leur ait jamais dit, c'était l'une des principales raisons qui l'avait poussée à espionner les séances entre Jane et le docteur Borden. Nas craignait en effet que face à leurs constantes critiques et remises en cause, la jeune femme ne finisse par perdre sa motivation, ou même par considérer que sa mère avait raison et se retourner contre le FBI en raison du traitement qu'elle subissait. Fort heureusement, depuis quelques semaines cette perspective semblait bien s'éloigner.

-« Est-ce que tu as du nouveau pour nous Patterson » ? Demanda finalement Kurt maintenant que tout le monde était là, semblant faire un immense effort pour détacher ses yeux de Jane. La brune fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, même si elle ne pouvait pas totalement masquer la lueur satisfaite dans son regard, alors que le reste de l'équipe souriait discrètement en les observant.

-« En quelque sorte. Nous savons que l'attaque contre le juge Dickinson et celle contre Kira sont liées ».

-« Nous le savons, mais nous ne pouvons pas le prouver », fit remarquer Reade en croisant les bras.

-« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous deviez enquêter sur le groupe » ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Nous l'avons fait, mais rien ne sort », répondit Tasha en soupirant.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda la brune avec incompréhension.

-« Le mouvement reste strictement dans le cadre de la loi et parle d'éléments radicaux dissidents qui revendiquent le même but qu'eux, mais avec des méthodes plus violentes, et utilisent leur renommée pour justifier leurs actes ».

-« Ok, mais quelqu'un a bien envoyé ce tueur non » ?

-« Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas prouver qu'il y a un lien avec le mouvement officiel. Lorsque nous avons interrogé les dirigeants, ils nous ont fournis leurs emplois du temps des derniers jours et renvoyé vers leurs avocats. D'après ce que nous savons pour le moment, les membres radicaux communiquent entre eux uniquement grâce à des forums sur le Darknet comme celui que nous surveillons depuis que Rich nous y a menés, ce qui rend les conversations très difficiles à tracer. Et depuis que nous avons neutralisé leur tireur, ils n'utilisent plus celui dont nous avons connaissance », expliqua Patterson en secouant la tête.

-« Des informations sur lui » ? Demanda son chef, espérant sans y croire qu'ils auraient plus de détails que ce qu'ils avaient déjà découverts en deux semaines.

-« Nous connaissons son identité : Douglas Cullen, 41 ans, dernière adresse connue à Camden dans le New-Jersey. Célibataire, sans enfant, il était contremaître dans le bâtiment avant de perdre son emploi lors de la crise de 2008. Il a ensuite enchainé les petits boulots avant de perdre sa maison en 2014 et de disparaitre des radars. Personne ne sait où, quand, ni comment il est arrivé à New-York », répondit Patterson en affichant sa photo. Jane tressaillit légèrement à la mention de la ville d'origine de l'assaillant, là-même où son équipe avait mis fin à ses deux semaines de liberté pour la ramener à New-York et la forcer à coopérer avec eux.

-« Rien d'autre » ? Soupira Kurt en se déplaçant discrètement pour poser sa main sur le bas du dos de Jane en signe muet de soutien, la sentant se détendre à son contact.

-« Si. Les premières analyses ont été confirmées par l'autopsie. Il souffrait d'une tumeur cérébrale incurable. Si le FBI ne l'avait pas abattu, il serait tout de même mort d'ici quelques semaines au mieux ».

-« Convaincre des gens en phase terminale de commettre des crimes, cela me rappelle quelque chose », maugréa Reade.

-« Dabbur Zann », souffla Jane, repensant à ce moment dans le cimetière où Carter avait proposé de l'échanger contre Dodi Khalil. Mayfair et Kurt s'y étaient opposés, mais cela n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance. La CIA avait tout de même réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et tout était parti en flamme à partir de cet instant.

-« Eh, nous ne laisserons personne te prendre », lui assura Kurt en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, comprenant le cheminement de ses pensées sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute. La jeune femme lui répondit par un pâle sourire, avant de tourner son attention vers l'équipe.

-« Est-ce qu'ils sont impliqués » ?

-« Rien ne permet d'établir un lien entre Dabbur Zann et ces dissidents de Verity pour le moment. Leurs buts sont différents, puisqu'avant cette attaque sur le centre de cyber-stockage, même les dissidents n'avaient tué personne. En dehors du fait que l'homme qui a tenté de tuer le juge était malade, ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun », répondit Nas en secouant négativement la tête. « J'ai ratissé toutes les informations disponibles dans la plupart des agences et tout indique que vous avez bien démantelé Dabbur Zann sur notre sol. Rien ne permet de penser que l'organisation puisse avoir envoyé d'autres hommes depuis l'étranger ».

-« D'ailleurs… nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que le tireur soit vraiment lié à Verity. La seule connexion que nous avons, c'est le fait que quelqu'un sur ce forum a annoncé qu'il allait se passer quelque chose », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Donc nous n'avons rien » ? Demanda Tasha avec une frustration visible.

-« Eh bien… non, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle d'une certaine façon », dit Patterson.

-« Comment ça » ?

-« Nous avons placé les Dickinson sur écoute, avec leur autorisation, pour surveiller d'éventuelles menace téléphoniques. Ce que nous ne leur avons pas dit, c'est que nous surveillons vraiment tous leurs moyens de communications : téléphone, mails, réseaux sociaux... Et pour le moment, de ce que nous avons découvert et grâce à Jane qui fouille un peu quand elle le peut, rien n'indique que le juge soit lié de près ou de loin à Sandstorm ».

-« Nous ne pouvons pas encore totalement écarter cette hypothèse », objecta Nas rapidement. Elle avait remarqué l'attachement de Jane envers la petite Kiralee, mais aussi envers les parents qui la traitaient toujours très correctement, et ne voulait pas que ses sentiments l'amènent à commettre une erreur. Si son jugement n'était pas clair, elle pouvait très bien rater un signe, même inconsciemment. Avec le recul, son désir d'affection était si fort ces derniers temps qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la plus indiquée pour poursuivre cette mission.

-« Peut-être, mais chaque jour qui passe rend cela moins crédible. Nous avons épluché toute la vie du juge sur l'année écoulée et rien ne montre de contact avec des agents de Sandstorm. D'ailleurs, s'il était impliqué, Shepherd aurait sûrement déjà réagi en voyant que le tatouage menant à Verity pouvait dévoiler ses petits secrets », lui fit remarquer Reade.

-« Il pourrait aussi ne plus avoir d'utilité pour elle et être sacrifiable », répondit l'agent de la NSA en secouant à nouveau la tête.

-« Je sais que… je m'implique trop… », les coupa Jane en baissant la tête, comprenant ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire à haute voix. « Je suis la première à admettre que j'adore Kira et que… j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à arrêter son père… Mais j'ai essayé d'être professionnelle et j'ai fouillé toute la maison lorsque les Dickinson ne sont pas là. Ils n'ont que deux ordinateurs portables et deux téléphones qu'ils utilisent pour leur travail. Je n'ai trouvé ni cachette secrète avec des documents, ni armes, et vous avez fouillés toutes les données de leurs disques durs que je vous ai fait parvenir. Rien ne permet de supposer qu'Andrew connait de près ou de loin Shepherd ou un membre de son organisation. J'ai… j'ai même posé la question Roman et il ne le connait pas ».

-« Vous avez fait quoi » ? Répéta Nas en clignant des yeux, surprise.

-« J'ai demandé à Roman si il connaissait les Dickinson », répéta la brune en ayant l'air légèrement embarrassé. Au moment même de le faire, elle avait été bien consciente d'enfreindre une règle du FBI en abordant une enquête en cours avec une personne extérieure, qui plus est avec quelqu'un qui était à leurs yeux un criminel. Mais elle faisait confiance à son frère, et elle était persuadée qu'il était sincère.

-« Jane… tu n'es pas censée faire ça », soupira Zapata plus inquiète que son amie s'attache tellement à la famille qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose qui lui attire des ennuis, plutôt que par le fait qu'elle se soit adressée à Roman.

-« Je sais », répondit la jeune femme tatouée en évitant leurs regards.

-« Jane… je sais que vous voulez faire de votre mieux… Et que vous êtes convaincue que Roman peut se retourner contre Shepherd. Mais à l'heure actuelle nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de son allégeance et… », commença Nas.

-« Roman ne ferait rien qui pourrait me nuire » ! Protesta aussitôt la jeune femme en relevant la tête vers elle, l'air beaucoup plus combattive que quelques instants plus tôt.

-« Du calme Jane, personne ne dit le contraire », essaya de l'apaiser Patterson, sachant combien son frère comptait pour son amie, même si elle n'osait que rarement insister sur leur lien sachant que c'était un sujet sensible compte tenu des crimes de Roman.

-« Même si elle n'aurait pas dû prendre ce risque, elle marque un point », intervint Reade, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de Jane pour son soutien. « Même si Roman est… un criminel, dit-il en évitant d'utiliser le mot « tueur » devant son amie, nous savons qu'il fera tout pour la protéger. S'il y avait le moindre risque que Dickinson représente une menace pour elle, il l'aurait dit… où il aurait agi lui-même… ».

-« Peut-être, soupira Nas, mais il pourrait tout simplement ne pas être au courant. Nous savons que Shepherd compartimente les informations, et depuis que la loyauté de Jane est remise en cause, elle ne lui fait peut-être plus autant confiance qu'avant puisqu'il a clairement montré qu'il était de son côté… ».

-« Au risque de dire une bêtise, ce serait plus simple si nous étions fixés sur la raison pour laquelle Markos a indiqué son nom à Jane », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Croyez-moi j'ai essayé… Mais la clé qu'il a fait parvenir à Jane utilise un cryptage dynamique de haut niveau. Chaque fois que je parviens à décoder un fragment, le code change et m'oblige à répéter la manœuvre pour le fichier suivant. Même avec les ressources à ma disposition, le décryptage prend plus de temps que je ne l'espérais… Honnêtement je ne sais pas où il a réussi à mettre la main sur une technologie comme cela », soupira l'agent de la NSA dépitée.

-« Ce système ne ressemble à rien de connu », intervint Patterson. « On dirait presque qu'il a été fait sur-mesure ».

-« Génial… espérons juste que Sandstorm ne l'ait pas également à sa disposition », grommela Reade, reflétant l'inquiétude générale.

-« En bref, nous ne sommes toujours sûrs de rien, ce qui ne change pas grand-chose à notre situation », pesta Tasha.

-« Pas tout à fait… Hier, le NYPD a retrouvé la camionnette qui a été utilisée pour la tentative d'enlèvement presque entièrement calcinée près d'une décharge », dit Patterson en affichant une photo de l'épave sur son écran. « Les techniciens travaillent dessus pour essayer d'en tirer quelque chose, mais nous avons eu de la chance… enfin en quelque sorte… je veux dire comme 50 % de chances et 50 % de talents, vous n'imaginez pas… ».

-« Patterson », la coupa gentiment Kurt, alors que ses amis souriaient de la voir agir un peu plus comme elle-même.

-« Oui, bref… il n'y a pas de caméras dans ce quartier, mais je suis parvenue à extraire ça de celle d'un distributeur à quelques rues de là », continua la blonde en affichant une image de mauvaise qualité de deux hommes marchant côte à côte dans la rue.

-« On ne voit pas grand-chose », constata Reade ne comprenant pas vraiment son enthousiasme soudain.

-« Et c'est là qu'intervient la magie numérique, homme de peu de foi », lui rétorqua Patterson avec un reniflement dédaigneux en agrandissant et améliorant l'image au maximum.

-« Ils étaient masqués tous les deux alors je ne peux pas être sûre, mais l'homme de droite à la même carrure et le même accro sur l'épaule gauche de sa tenue que celui que j'ai combattu », les informa Jane.

-« Dommage que son visage ne soit pas visible à cause de l'angle », fit remarquer Zapata. En réponse, son amie blonde lui jeta un petit regard supérieur et effectua une nouvelle manipulation. En zoomant sur la vitre de la voiture derrière l'homme, elle parvint à afficher un visage beaucoup plus net.

-« Bon travail Patterson », la félicita Kurt. « Qui est-ce » ? Le visage de la jeune femme tomba légèrement et à contrecœur elle dû avouer : « Aucune idée. Il ne figure dans aucune base de données ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas de permis, officiellement du moins, et n'a jamais été arrêté ».

-« D'accord… Continuons à creuser cette piste, en attendant Jane poursuivra ses recherches chez les Dickinson ». Alors que chacun quittait la pièce pour rentrer chez lui pour la nuit, l'agent s'approcha de la brune.

-« Je sais que tu veux aider Kira… mais parler à ton frère était vraiment risqué ».

-« Je sais… mais je lui fait confiance ».

-« Tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait arriver si Pellington l'apprenait », soupira Kurt en ne s'étonnant pas vraiment de la trouver si têtue. Cette femme allait tout simplement finir par le rendre complétement fou.

-« Je… n'y avais pas pensé », avoua la jeune femme d'un air embarrassé.

-« Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait… Mais je jure que si tu refais un coup comme ça je te flanque une fessée », marmonna le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Vraiment agent Weller ? Vous et quelle armée » ? Lui demanda ironiquement Jane avec un sourire le défiant de mettre sa menace à exécution. Surprit de sa réaction, Kurt réfléchit quelques secondes à l'idée, bien que ses pensées s'orientent très vite vers un châtiment beaucoup plus agréable pour eux deux.

-« Tu viens ? J'ai un fauve à nourrir », lui dit Jane depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait sûrement profité de sa distraction pour s'éloigner. Marmonnant pour lui-même devant son petit sourire satisfait, Kurt la suivit, se jurant de trouver un moyen de lui faire regretter cette petite blague. En chemin, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de détailler une nouvelle fois les courbes harmonieuses de la jolie brune qui marchait devant lui. Pour un instant, il aurait même été prêt à jurer que Jane faisait exprès de rouler des hanches pour le provoquer, avant de se raviser lorsqu'une observation plus poussée lui montra la jeune femme marchant normalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire ce genre de chose, mais avec le temps qu'elle passait à subir la mauvaise influence de Tasha et Allie dernièrement, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

… _.._

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Tout en guidant Kira vers la salle de bain, Jane se surprit à sourire pour elle-même en repensant à la soirée de la veille. En s'éloignant, elle avait immédiatement senti le regard de Kurt sur elle, et sur une impulsion subite n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de le taquiner quelques secondes. Des regards qu'il lui avait jeté toute la soirée, elle savait qu'il se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou non son action, ce qui l'avait beaucoup amusé. Elle avait cependant failli gâcher ses efforts en lui proposant de dormir à nouveau avec elle. Après ces dernières semaines, elle devait bien admettre qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle lui reprochait, son contact lui manquait tout simplement trop pour qu'elle résiste plus longtemps. Elle avait tout de même pris soin de présenter la chose de manière innocente, prétendant se soucier de son dos après des nuits inconfortables sur le canapé. Si le regard plein de désir qu'il lui avait lancé avait déclenché un véritable feu sous sa peau, elle-même avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester calme lorsqu'il était venu se coucher à côté d'elle.

Ce matin au réveil, ils étaient à nouveau blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme avant leur dernière dispute. Un moment de tension qui n'avait rien d'hostile avait flotté dans la pièce, mais ils avaient sagement décidé de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé avant de vaquer à leur routine matinale habituelle. Repenser à cet instant fit naître à nouveau une agréable chaleur dans son ventre, mais entendant Kira commencer à barboter dans la baignoire, Jane fit un effort surhumain pour ramener ses pensées au présent et éviter un incident.

-« Pourquoi tu es toute rouge » ? Lui demanda la fillette en la regardant attentivement.

-« Eh bien… il fait un peu chaud ici », répondit évasivement Jane.

-« Oh… je peux te faire avoir moins chaud » ! Proposa Kira avant de se baisser.

-« Kira non » ! s'écria Jane en la voyant faire.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Iliana et Tasha, chargée de sa protection aujourd'hui, pour entrer dans la maison. La Latina se raidit immédiatement en entendant le cri de son amie. Il fut suivi par un grand bruit d'éclaboussure et le rire de la fillette.

-« Que ce passe-t-il » ? Demanda-t-elle alarmée à la maitresse des lieux.

-« D'après le bruit ? Je dirais que Jane vient d'apprendre qu'il ne faut pas donner un bain à Kira lorsqu'elle est d'humeur joueuse… J'aurais peut-être dû la prévenir », répondit son interlocutrice en souriant, pas plus inquiète que cela. L'agent lui jeta un regard perplexe, avant d'entendre le bruit de petits pieds cavalant à l'étage du dessus.

-« Reviens ici petite chipie » ! Retentit bientôt la voix de Jane, qui semblait légèrement irritée mais pas vraiment en colère. Montant rapidement les escaliers, les deux femmes interceptèrent bientôt une petite tornade blonde, enveloppée dans un peignoir bleu dont la capuche imitait des oreilles de chat, qui courrait dans le couloir.

-« Kira, qu'as-tu fait encore » ? Demanda sa mère d'un ton qui se voulait sévère mais où l'amour était clairement perceptible. Immédiatement, la fillette lui adressa son regard le plus innocent.

-« Jane avait trop chaud ». La brune tatouée apparut bientôt derrière elle, et les deux autres adultes l'observèrent un moment avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle », marmonna Jane en les regardant d'un air vexé.

-« Oh si… attend laisse-moi prendre une photo », articula Zapata entre deux gloussements. Iliana observa avec amusement l'agent mettre sa menace à exécution, malgré les regards noirs que lui jetait une Jane trempée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son visage et de petites gouttes en ruisselaient, tandis que sa chemise était collée à son corps par l'eau, moulant sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme remarqua l'interaction entre la gardienne de sa fille et l'agent. Même si les agents de l'équipe Weller essayaient tous de se comporter comme si de rien n'était avec Jane, il était évident qu'ils étaient très proches. Bien que ne voyant pas pourquoi ils se donnaient autant de mal pour cacher l'évidence, Iliana n'avait pas vraiment d'objections à ce sujet. Ils essayaient peut-être seulement de garder les choses le plus professionnelles possibles compte tenu de la situation. Une partie d'elle-même était cependant heureuse que la brune tatouée semble avoir des amis. Au cours des derniers jours, elle en était venue à beaucoup apprécier la jeune femme, et personne ne devrait avoir à traverser seule le genre d'épreuve qu'elle avait connu.

-« Kira… quelle est la punition pour les petites filles qui ne sont pas sages » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa fille, qui continua à sourire.

-« Pas les guillis » ! Piailla la fillette d'un air faussement terrifié avant d'être interceptée par Jane.

-« Et moi je pense que si, tu le mérite », répondit la brune en chatouillant le ventre de Kira qui éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kira savait ce qu'elle risquait. Et Jane ne lui fera pas de mal », dit la mère en se tournant vers Zapata qui regardait maintenant la scène avec étonnement.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles jouent à ce petit jeu », comprit l'agent en voyant ensuite la fillette nouer ses bras autour du cou de son amie pour un câlin.

-« Non. Kira adore faire exprès de petites bêtises pour provoquer ce genre de réactions. En fait je crois qu'elle aime surtout les câlins qui viennent après… Même si je dois avouer que nous avons été assez surpris au début, d'habitude elle n'agit comme cela qu'avec nous… Elle aime vraiment beaucoup Jane ».

-« Jane craint les guilis aussi », claironna Kira.

-« C'est faux », protesta instantanément la brune en jetant un regard inquiet vers Tasha qui souriait maintenant dangereusement.

-« Vraiment ? Je prends note pour la prochaine fois où Jane fera une bêtise », la nargua son amie en mémorisant soigneusement l'information, contente de voir que la brune pouvait avoir ce genre de petit point faible innocent. « Peut-être même que je le dirais à Weller si tu n'es pas sage… même s'il préférera sûrement la photo et t'administrer sa propre punition », taquina-t-elle un ton plus bas. Iliana l'entendit tout de même et retint un sourire amusé. L'attraction entre l'agent Weller et Jane était impossible à nier, et à voir leurs réactions elle devinait que leurs amis devaient souvent les taquiner à ce sujet.

-« Jane devrait se sécher avant d'attraper froid », intervint-elle tout de même pour sauver la jeune femme de son embarras. « Pourriez-vous aider Kira à faire pareil et à s'habiller » ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment à l'agent en s'amusant du sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Jane, alors que Zapata se crispait légèrement.

-« Euh… bien sûr », répondit la Latina d'un air peu confiant.

-« Ne t'en fais, je t'assure qu'elle ne mord pas », la taquina Jane en retour. La jeune femme repartit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se sécher, pendant qu'Iliana allait lui chercher quelques-unes de ses affaires pour se changer.

-« Ce ne sont qu'un vieux sweat-shirt et un t-shirt, mais nous faisons à peu près la même taille et ils devraient… » commença-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce alors que Jane se figeait. Surprise, la jeune mère regarda attentivement la brune dos à la porte se retourner, mais pas assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de voir ses tatouages. Elle savait que le corps de Jane en était recouvert, mais le voir de cette façon était bien plus impressionnant. Mais ce qui avait surtout retenu son attention était l'immense tatouage marqué « Kurt Weller FBI » en haut de son dos. Cela faisait naître beaucoup de questions.

Le cœur de la brune battit à toute vitesse d'être surprise ainsi. Elle savait en voyant son regard qu'Iliana avait vu le nom de Kurt sur son nom, et qu'elle devait avoir quelques interrogations à ce sujet.

-« C'est compliqué… », dit-elle finalement par réflexe, alors que sa patronne temporaire levait un sourcil amusé.

-« Vu votre tatouage j'imagine que le fait que l'agent Weller enquête sur votre cas n'est pas une coïncidence… », dit-elle en ne parvenant pas à cacher la curiosité dans sa voix.

-« Non… », avoua Jane nerveusement, avant de se réfugier derrière une demi-vérité. « Quelqu'un m'a fait ça… m'a envoyé vers lui pour me faire passer pour son amie d'enfance disparue afin d'attirer son attention ».

-« C'est horrible… Dans quel but » ?

-« Nous ne le savons pas encore, l'enquête est toujours en cours », répondit la brune. Là encore c'était une demi-vérité, ils ne savaient effectivement pas en détail pourquoi Shepherd avait choisi Kurt.

-« Et j'imagine qu'après avoir cru que vous étiez son amie, l'agent Weller a compris que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pour cela que les choses semblaient un peu tendues entre vous ». La perspicacité de la mère de Kira surprit Jane, qui s'alarma un peu que quelqu'un puisse lire aussi facilement en eux, même si elle ne fit rien pour la détromper sur le sujet de sa dernière dispute avec l'agent fédéral.

-« Oui… Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet quelques temps avant que je ne commence à travailler pour vous », marmonna-t-elle finalement, ne trouvant pas de mensonge crédible. Après tout, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle travaillait avec le FBI, elle pouvait encore protéger sa couverture. Profitant des réflexions de son interlocutrice, elle s'empara des vêtements qu'on lui tendait pour s'habiller rapidement.

-« Je vois… mais si j'en juge par vos réactions récentes, vous avez trouvé le moyen de surmonter cela », commenta Iliana.

-« On peut dire ça », rougit Jane en pensant au petit jeu dans lequel elle s'était lancée avec Kurt ces derniers temps. Allie avait semblé un peu surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé pour lui raconter les réactions de Kurt. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, son amie lui avait demandé si elle était sûre de sa décision. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Jane brûle ainsi les étapes, et voulait être sûre qu'elle était prête pour ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Après qu'elle le lui ait assuré, bénissant le téléphone d'empêcher son amie de voir son rougissement, la brune avait écouté avec attention les conseils de l'US Marshal.

-« Jane, il n'y a rien à être embarrassée. Même si vous avez été envoyé contre votre volonté près de l'agent Weller, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la connexion qui existe entre vous », dit chaleureusement Iliana.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir. Entendre ses amis le lui dire était une chose, mais ils n'étaient pas totalement neutres à ce sujet. Entendre quelqu'un d'extérieur le confirmer était tout à fait différent. Peut-être qu'il y avait effectivement une chance pour qu'elle et Kurt se lancent dans quelque chose de plus sérieux… Elles furent interrompues par Kira, qui vint d'un coup s'agripper à la jambe de sa mère pendant que Tasha entrait elle aussi dans la pièce.

-« Weller demande à ce que tout le monde vienne au bureau, il a quelque chose à nous montrer », annonça-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet vers son amie qui semblait perturbée.

..…

 _45 minutes plus tard, bureau du FBI_

Le trajet se fit rapidement et sous escorte, et le petit groupe se retrouva bientôt dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage où attendaient Kurt, Reade et Andrew Dickinson. Nas et Patterson n'étaient visibles nulle part, et se trouvaient sans doute dans le bureau de l'une ou de l'autre. À peine arrivée, Jane s'excusa pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Tandis que Reade accompagnait le couple vers le bureau de Weller, Kurt se tourna vers Tasha.

-« Un problème » ?

-« Je ne sais pas… Jane a parlé un moment avec Iliana Dickinson et depuis… elle est un peu bizarre », répondit la Latina avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Kurt se dirigea sans attendre vers les vestiaires, confiant dans le fait que son équipe pourrait faire patienter le couple. Il trouva Jane uniquement vêtue de son jean et d'un soutien-gorge bleu pâle qui lui tournait le dos, faisant face à son casier. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le corps de la brune, puis sur le tatouage de son nom sur son dos. S'arrachant à ses pensées, il referma la porte derrière lui et se racla la gorge.

-« Jane » ? Manifestement surprise, la jeune femme se retourna, lui donnant sans le vouloir une bien meilleure vue sur sa tenue sexy si éloignée de ses habituels sous-vêtements de sport.

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort surhumain pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourra y avoir… quelque chose entre nous » ? Demanda la jeune femme le prenant par surprise devant cette question si directe. Loin de leurs jeux habituels des derniers jours, elle avait l'air très sérieuse, presque nerveuse en fait. Préférant les paroles aux actes, l'agent parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la brune et saisissant son visage à deux mains l'embrassa passionnément.

-« Est-ce que cela répond à la question » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un sourire taquin lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Jane reprit son souffle et se mordilla un instant les lèvres.

-« Je ne sais pas… je pense que j'ai besoin d'un deuxième essai… juste pour être sûre », dit-elle avec un faux sérieux. Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau, ne pouvant cette fois-ci empêcher ses mains d'errer sur le corps couvert de tatouage de la jeune femme. Perdant un peu de son self-control, celle-ci commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Kurt, oubliant complétement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avant que le grincement de la porte ne les tire de leur transe.

-« Jane… », commença Kira en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement avant de s'arrêter net en les voyant. D'abord surprise, la fillette eu l'air d'un coup immensément heureuse et tourna les talons.

-« Kira, attend ma puce » ! Cria Jane derrière elle en la voyant filer.

-« Eh bien… c'était embarrassant », constata tranquillement Kurt en voyant Jane se rhabiller à la hâte.

-« Nous devons la rattraper avant qu'elle ne le dise à tout le monde ! Kira ne sait pas garder un secret quand elle est heureuse », lui répondit nerveusement la brune. Lui emboitant le pas, il se lança à la poursuite de la petite espionne, surpris par la vitesse de ses petites jambes, tout en reboutonnant maladroitement sa chemise. Malheureusement pour eux elle atteignit l'open-space en premier.

-« Maman ! Jane a fait un bisou à Kurt sur la bouche », gazouilla la fillette avec excitation en arrivant près de sa mère, qui patientait à l'entrée du bureau de Kurt. La brune et Weller se figèrent derrière elle en rougissants comme des enfants pris en faute, ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon. Un instant, ils espérèrent de toutes leurs forces que personne n'ait entendu Kira, sans réellement y croire.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'open-space, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, bientôt remplacés par quelques gloussements et rires discrets. Du coin de l'œil, Jane perçut malgré son embarras plusieurs agents échanger des billets, certains avec un regard déçu et d'autres, généralement les receveurs, avec un air très heureux. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'ils le voulaient, et leur relation avait fait l'objet d'un certain nombre de paris. En soi ce n'était pas très étonnant, les autres agents ne connaissaient pas son implication dans Sandstorm.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » ! Tonna soudain une voix froide depuis l'ascenseur. Un nouveau silence se fit, nettement moins agréable cette fois-ci. Pellington se dressa soudain devant eux, l'air profondément mécontent.

-« Votre bureau, maintenant », gronda le directeur en passant devant Weller. Les mâchoires serrées, celui-ci obéit, Jane le suivant immédiatement pour ne pas le laisser affronter seul la tempête. Remarquant au dernier moment la présence des Dickinson et d'une partie de l'équipe de Weller dans le bureau alors que Jane refermait la porte, le directeur fut interpelé par la seule blonde présente.

-« En quoi est-ce gênant ? Je veux dire autrement que parce que l'agent Weller enquête sur le cas Jane Shaw ? Après tout ils ne font de mal à personne », intervint Iliana avec un froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle animosité.

-« Jane Shaw » ? Fit Pellington surpris, son regard passant du couple à Jane. « Cette femme ne s'appelle pas Shaw mais Doe. Hormis le fait qu'elle appartenait à une organisation criminelle, nous ne savons pas grand-chose d'elle, mais cette relation est contre les règles du bureau », ajouta froidement le directeur du FBI en regardant la brune qui sursauta comme si on venait de la gifler, avant de regarder coupablement les Dickinson qui avaient l'air abasourdis.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 35_


	36. Chap 36 - Un visiteur indésirable

36ème chapitre, un peu plus petit que d'habitude par manque de temps.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à NoNaame, Louserie et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **NoNaame** : Comme je l'avais dit il y a quelques temps, j'ai de nombreux OS en projet (un sur le couple Roman / Patterson, un sur le premier rendez-vous de Kurt et Jane et effectivement un centré sur Roman et Jane, mais avec deux histoires en cours, je n'ai pas le temps de tous les finaliser. Cela se fera, mais pas tout de suite

 **Louserie** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste mes chapitres en ce moment j'en relève toujours un certain nombre en relisant le lendemain, alors je serais très mal placé pour faire une réflexion ^^.

 **Hm** : Comme quelqu'un me l'a fait remarquer il n'y a pas si longtemps (moi aussi je déteste le personnage de Pellington) il est dans son rôle de directeur du FBI. D'après lui, il doit protéger l'institution, et même si Jane peut les aider il ne la connait pas personnellement. Il est donc logique qu'il soit plus froid que ses agents avec elle, et qu'il soit méfiant étant donné son ancienne appartenance à Sandstorm et le fait qu'elle a été envoyée pour infiltrer le FBI. La raison de son comportement est d'ailleurs abordée dans ce chapitre.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Si l'enquête ne progresse pas concernant la tentative de meurtre sur le juge Andrew Dickinson, ni sur la tentative d'enlèvement de sa fille Kira, la situation a tout de même un côté positif inattendu. Toujours infiltrée, Jane gagne l'affection de la fillette, ce qui a un effet très positif sur son moral. L'équipe s'inquiète quand même un peu du fait que son jugement puisse être troublé par le fait que toute la famille la traite avec autant de bonté. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien contre cela, ils craignent que cela amènent leur amie à trop s'investir, ce qui pourrait poser problème s'ils venaient à devoir arrêter le juge fédéral pour collusion avec Sandstorm. Les choses prennent cependant mauvaise tournure lorsque Pellington apprend que Jane et Kurt viennent de s'embrasser, et grillent la couverture de la jeune femme.

….

 **Chapitre 36 – Un visiteur indésirable**

… _._

 _Bureau du FBI_

Le choc s'abattit sur la pièce alors que l'écho des mots du directeur du FBI résonnait dans toutes les têtes. Reade, Zapata et Kurt observaient avec stupeur leur supérieur, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il venait non seulement de gâcher une opération qui était en cours depuis des semaines, mais en plus qu'il s'en prenne à Jane de cette façon. L'air à la fois blessé et résigné sur le visage de la jeune femme leur brisa le cœur. Connaissant sa façon de penser, ils savaient qu'elle prenait d'autant plus à cœur l'accusation qu'elle essayait toujours de faire le tri entre la personne qu'elle était avant et celle qu'elle était maintenant.

Après le choc vint la colère. D'un tempérament plus sanguin, Tasha fut la première à réagir, lançant un regard noir au directeur et faisant un pas en avant. Par réflexe, son coéquipier la tira immédiatement en arrière, craignant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter sa carrière, même si lui-même n'en pensait pas moins. D'ailleurs, vu toutes les lois qu'ils avaient enfreintes dernièrement, en particulier pour aider Jane, mieux valait que Pellington ne s'intéresse pas de trop près à eux…

La réaction de Kurt fut tout aussi inquiétante. Les poings du directeur adjoint se serrèrent de colère alors que sa mâchoire se crispait, et l'espace d'un instant il sembla prêt à bondir sur son supérieur. De manière étonnante se fut Jane qui le ramena à la raison, en posant la main sur son avant-bras droit. L'agent se tourna vers elle, et la brune secoua légèrement la tête pour lui dire que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Du côté du couple Dickinson, la réaction fut plus mesurée. Après le choc, les deux époux regardèrent avec attention Jane retenir l'agent Weller. L'information était tellement brutale, paraissait tellement déconnectée de ce qu'ils savaient de la jeune femme qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à l'assimiler. Dans la tension du moment, ils avaient cependant oublié un participant, qui se rappela à eux en tirant sur la manche de Jane.

-« Pourquoi le monsieur dit que ton nom c'est pas ton nom » ? Demanda Kira d'un air perdu, en regardant avec inquiétude les adultes qui avaient tous l'air en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais savait que son amie Jane était concernée, et que quelqu'un avait dit quelque chose qui lui avait fait de la peine.

-« Vous laissez votre fille en contact avec quelqu'un comme elle » ? Demanda le directeur d'un air abasourdi. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Kira releva les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un regard noir impressionnant du haut de ses cinq ans.

-« Jane elle est gentille et pas toi », dit la petite solennellement en croisant les bras. Jane sentit presque son cœur éclater devant la confiance que Kira lui témoignait, avant que la culpabilité ne la rattrape. La fillette l'appréciait parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était réellement… Après tout, elle s'était introduite dans sa vie en mentant et en cherchant à découvrir si son père était en lien avec Sandstorm… Tout d'un coup, la réalisation la frappa. Si Dickinson était bien impliqué dans les plans de sa mère adoptive, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle collaborait réellement avec le FBI, et cette fois-ci elle doutait que Shepherd accepte ses explications…

Une fois de plus, Kurt sembla comprendre son trouble sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le verbaliser et essaya de reprendre la situation en main, avant que Pellington ne sabote un peu plus leur travail.

-« C'est une situation compliquée, nous devrions peut-être… ». Mais Andrew ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

-« Nous expliquer en détail tout cela », dit le juge en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, avisant sa fille toujours près de Jane il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Même si cela pouvait paraitre étrange, pour l'instant il lui faisait confiance, en dépit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, car cela ne cadrait pas avec la femme hésitante qui s'était présentée à son entretien à peine trois semaines plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'équipe de l'agent Weller serait aussi proche de la jeune femme si ces accusations étaient vraies.

-« Jane, pourriez-vous emmener Kira ailleurs ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une conversation pour une petite fille de cinq ans ». La brune hocha la tête par réflexe, occupée à analyser ses réactions. Visiblement le père de Kira avait l'air plus étonné que réellement en colère, mais cela pouvait encore changer une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'elle avait fait.

-« Restez à votre bureau », ordonna Pellington, faisant à nouveau se tourner les parents vers lui.

-« Pourquoi Jane a-t-elle un bureau ici » ? Demanda Iliana complétement perdue. D'abord l'homme qui semblait être le supérieur de l'agent Weller annonçait que Jane était une criminelle, et ensuite il disait qu'elle avait un bureau sur place, ce qui indiquait qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI.

-« Putain mais vous allez vous taire », siffla Tasha qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de l'étreinte de son coéquipier en adressant un regard noir à son supérieur. À le voir se frotter les côtes, nul doute qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte pour obtenir ce résultat. Choqué par l'éclat de l'agent, le directeur la regarda muettement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une veine ne se mette à pulser sur son front.

-« Si vous tenez à votre carrière, agent Zapata je vous conseille de…. ».

-« Et moi je vous conseille de suivre son conseil et d'arrêter d'interférer dans une opération dont vous ne savez manifestement rien malgré les rapports que je vous ai adressé », le coupa Kurt avec une froide colère qui fit faire un pas en arrière à son interlocuteur. Très vite, l'arrogance de Pellington lui permit cependant de se ressaisir.

-« Attention agent Weller, je vous ai mis à ce poste et je peux aussi bien vous en retirer. Votre jugement est manifestement obscurci par… ».

-« Eh bien allez-y », le coupa Kurt en croisant les bras. « Vous m'avez placé ici parce qu'aucun autre candidat n'avait autant d'affaires résolues que moi, mais si vous pensez pouvoir trouver mieux maintenant… ». Cette fois-ci le directeur le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête.

-« Vous êtes prêt à jeter votre carrière pour elle » ? Demanda Pellington à la fois choqué et incrédule en regardant alternativement son subordonné et Jane.

-« Je ne jette rien, et vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi vous parlez », riposta sèchement Weller.

-« Kurt, tu n'es pas obligé… », commença Jane avec inquiétude en restant figée à mi-chemin de la porte. La main de Kira dans la sienne, elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre son chemin ou à rester pour calmer Weller. Son attitude interpella ceux dans la pièce qui la connaissait le moins, car la jeune femme ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se défendre des attaques lancées contre elle. Au contraire, la seule chose qui semblait compter pour elle était de défendre le directeur adjoint du FBI ou de l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis. Rien que cela créait un décalage entre ce dont elle était accusée et son comportement, et même le froid directeur du FBI fit une pause pour essayer d'analyser la situation.

De son point de vue, la jeune femme amnésique n'était qu'une variable qui permettrait d'abattre Sandstorm. Lorsqu'elle avait avoué être impliquée dans la mort de l'ancienne directrice adjointe Bethany Mayfair, il avait vu les regards de chocs et de trahison sur les visages de ses agents. Mais aucun n'avait réagi avec autant de colère que Weller. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Mayfair était son mentor, et il semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à Jane Doe. Apprendre qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait avait dû faire basculer son monde. Du point de vue du directeur, Jane Doe, ou quel que soit son nom, n'était qu'une intruse qui avait été envoyée au FBI avec un but. Même si le scanner effectué sur sa personne, de manière totalement illégale, après son arrestation dans le New-Jersey avait montré qu'elle se repentait sincèrement, il avait du mal à lui accorder sa confiance. Après tout, rien n'indiquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer d'avis à nouveau. Si elle avait trahi son ancienne organisation elle était tout à fait capable de recommencer dans l'autre sens si cela servait ses intérêts. De fait, il trouvait d'autant plus étrange le soudain revirement de Weller, même si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur une potentielle relation entre les deux apportait un éclairage nouveau sur le sujet.

Toutefois, en dépit de sa dureté apparente, il n'avait rien de personnel contre la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait pas autant que ses agents, et n'était donc pas autant touché que l'équipe Weller par ce qui lui était arrivé. De son point de vu, elle avait enfreint la loi et récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé, même si elle semblait vouloir corriger ses erreurs. Il éprouvait cependant une petite pointe de pitié pour elle. Pellington avait ses défauts, mais ne cautionnait pas et ne cautionnerait jamais la torture.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais mentionné, même à Weller, il était donc intervenu discrètement auprès de la CIA afin de leur faire savoir que Jane Doe était à nouveau un atout du FBI et se trouvait donc hors limite dès qu'elle avait accepté d'infiltrer Sandstorm. La nouvelle que le directeur adjoint de l'Agence l'avait enlevée lui-même et torturée à nouveau l'avait profondément mécontenté, car il mesurait tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait apporter en collaborant volontairement, et craignait que l'incapacité de ses services à la protéger la fasse changer d'avis. Après tout, force était d'admettre que depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de Weller, leur taux de résolution d'enquêtes avait augmenté. Certes la hausse était légère, mais compte tenus des affaires ultra-sensibles dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient impliqués, c'était significatif.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser les sentiments interférer. Pour l'instant Jane Doe était une alliée, mais il avait suivi avec soin les rapports médicaux et les comptes rendus que lui avaient adressé les agents Nas et Weller. À dire vrai, il avait plutôt consulté ceux de son directeur adjoint, car l'agent de la NSA semblait extrêmement avare d'informations. Pellington n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'elle avait reconnu savoir la menace que représentait l'amnésique tatouée presque au moment de sa découverte sur Time Square, et qu'elle avait gardé cette information pour elle, entrainant probablement la perte de nombreuses vies. Ces derniers temps, même les comptes rendus de Weller semblaient toutefois passer certaines choses sous silence si l'on prenait la peine de lire entre les lignes, raison pour laquelle il était venu aujourd'hui afin d'évaluer la situation. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir du comportement de l'équipe Weller, ses craintes n'étaient pas dénuées de fondement.

Si sa mémoire revenait, Jane Doe, où Remi puisque cela semblait être son dernier prénom d'usage, redeviendrait la menace qu'elle était avant le début de sa mission. Avec Shepherd tirant les ficelles en coulisse, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre ce risque, raison pour laquelle il préférait la garder sous étroite surveillance. D'un autre côté, l'attachement entre elle et l'équipe Weller était manifeste, et il pourrait peut-être utiliser ce lien pour la contrôler.

-« Si Jane, je pense que certaines choses auraient dû être dites depuis longtemps. Si cela avait été le cas, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation », répondit Kurt d'un ton plus doux, tirant le directeur de ses pensées. Eh bien, au moins il aurait peut-être enfin tous les éléments du tableau… Après une dernière hésitation, plus parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Kurt affronter la situation seul que parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, la brune sortit de la pièce.

-« D'accord, je veux des explications détaillées », lâcha finalement Pellington en croisant les bras. Kurt, Tasha et Reade se regardèrent un instant, essayant silencieusement de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils pouvaient dévoiler. Pellington avait besoin de voir les détails afin de changer de comportement envers Jane, et les Dickinson avaient besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que la brune n'était pas une terroriste. La question était maintenant de savoir si l'intuition de Jane était juste ou non concernant le juge… Après une nouvelle hésitation, Kurt se résolut à raconter une partie de l'histoire. Si Markos avait mis le nom de Dickinson sur la clé, c'était qu'il avait un lien avec Sandstorm. Si il n'en faisait pas parti, alors il était une cible et méritait de savoir pour qui et pourquoi. S'il était impliqué… alors il le neutraliserait avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à Jane. Lentement, le directeur adjoint du FBI commença à parler.

…..

 _Avec Jane et Kira_

Tout en s'asseyant à son bureau avec Kira sur les genoux, Jane jeta un regard nerveux vers celui de Kurt. À travers les stores ouverts, elle pouvait voir que tout le monde semblait tendu, et elle craignait la réaction des parents de la fillette lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Ceci à condition qu'Andrew ne soit pas impliqué dans les opérations de Sandstorm bien sûr… Mais pour l'avoir côtoyé ces dernières semaines et l'avoir vu agir avec Kira, elle en doutait. Depuis son arrivée au FBI elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'agents de sa mère, trop à son goût, et aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vraiment frappé dans le genre père de famille attentionné.

-« Pourquoi le monsieur était méchant avec toi » ? Demanda la petite en se tortillant pour se tourner vers elle. Même si elle n'avait pas compris tous les mots utilisés, le ton des adultes et les voix en colère lui avaient montré qu'ils ne s'échangeaient pas des gentillesses.

-« Eh bien… il y a quelques temps… j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment mal. J'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et quelqu'un… que je respectais beaucoup a été… blessé », répondit la brune en se réfugiant derrière une demi-vérité. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer le concept de mort à une enfant aussi jeune.

-« Mais tu l'as pas fait exprès » ?

-« Non, mais le résultat est le même », marmonna sombrement Jane.

-« Maman dit que si tu fais du mal à quelqu'un sans faire exprès, c'est moins grave. Tu dois demander pardon mais après ça va mieux », répondit Kiralee d'un ton professoral.

-« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples chez les adultes ma puce », soupira la jeune femme.

-« Pfff, c'est compliqué d'être grand », dit la petite en fronçant le nez. Malgré elle, Jane rit doucement devant tant d'innocence.

-« Ne change pas… ».

-« Mais même si t'as fait des bêtises, moi je t'aime quand même », proclama très sérieusement Kira, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de la brune qui la serra contre elle.

-« Très bien », dit-elle en essuyant rapidement l'humidité de ses pupilles. « Est-ce que tu veux dessiner » ? La fillette acquiesça joyeusement, et Jane sorti d'un tiroir plusieurs feuilles blanches et quelques stylos-feutres de couleurs. Elle n'avait que du noir, du bleu et du rouge à sa disposition, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Tout en guidant la main de Kira pour lui apprendre à dessiner un lapin, la brune songea à Patterson. En ce moment même, son amie devait se trouver avec Borden pour lui annoncer une nouvelle qui allait changer leur vie.

…

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

Après avoir chassé tous ses techniciens, la blonde se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans son domaine, attendant nerveusement l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Le chuintement de l'ouverture pneumatique de la porte la fit sursauter, et elle se tourna vers l'entrée.

-« Tu voulais me voir » ? Sourit Borden en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls.

-« Oui », acquiesça nerveusement la jeune femme. Le sourire de son petit-ami mourut lentement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il observa de plus près son expression.

-« Ok, qu'y-a-t-il ? Je te sens tendue ».

-« J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire », murmura la jeune femme en essayant de rassembler son courage maintenant que le moment de vérité approchait.

-« À voir ton expression, c'est quelque chose d'important… Rien de grave j'espère », dit Borden en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non… si… peut-être… c'est… compliqué », répondit Patterson d'un ton hésitant.

-« Eh, du calme. Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, ça ne changera pas ce que je pense de toi », lui dit le médecin en l'attrapant doucement par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Patterson essaya de se calmer.

-« D'accord… Tu te rappelles… lorsque nous avons « fêtés » ma guérison » ? Demanda la jeune femme en traçant des guillemets en l'air avec ses doigts.

-« Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier que ma ravissante petite-amie m'a séquestré une nuit entière pour me montrer qu'elle n'avait plus aucune douleur », répondit Borden en souriant. La blonde lui adressa un pâle sourire en retour pour sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère, avant d'hésiter à nouveau. Et s'il la rejetait ? S'il ne voulait pas du bébé » ?

-« Eh bien… avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Jane, l'agression de Keaton… j'ai été distraite et j'ai raté une prise… ».

-« Une prise de quoi » ? Demanda son petit-ami perplexe, se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi hésitante.

-« Ma pilule », chuchota la jeune femme si bas que Borden dû se pencher pour l'entendre. Il se figea lorsque l'information parvint enfin à son cerveau.

-« Donc tu es… »

-« Enceinte oui », acquiesça nerveusement Patterson, attendant sa réaction. Son petit-ami resta un instant figé par le choc, avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

-« Ok… Ok… est-ce que tu en es sûre » ? Demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai fait plusieurs tests, tous positifs… J'ai également fait une prise de sang avec le matériel du labo et… les résultats sont confirmés ».

-« Ok… ok… pas de problèmes, nous allons gérer », marmonna à lui-même le médecin en continuant de marcher de long en large. Le cœur de Patterson battit plus vite en attendant qu'il se remette du choc. Pour l'instant il semblait surpris et même… effrayé… C'était très étrange de voir le si calme et maître de lui Robert Borden agir ainsi, mais compte tenu de la nouvelle elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Borden s'arrêta enfin en entendant la question, avant de se frotter nerveusement le visage.

-« Je… je ne sais pas… C'est assez inattendu… Nous n'avons encore jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants et maintenant… ».

-« Nous en avons un en route… Je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette situation ».

-« Est-ce que tu as envisagé… d'autres solutions que… de mener la grossesse à terme » ? Demanda Borden. La jeune femme retint un sursaut en entendant ces mots. Bien sûr qu'elle avait songé à l'avortement. Avec sa vie actuelle, elle n'était pas sûre que son bébé serait en sécurité…Mais plus elle y avait réfléchit, et plus elle s'était sentie attachée à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle se doutait aussi que même si Tasha et Jane l'auraient soutenue quel que soit sa décision, ses amies l'auraient gentiment orienté vers l'idée de garder le bébé. La Latina avec même commencé à glisser quelques petites allusions sur le fait qu'elle ferait une formidable tante d'honneur.

-« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux » ? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement, en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

-« Je… je ne sais pas… Une partie de moi est… excitée à cette idée… Le bébé je veux dire pas… l'avortement… Mais en même temps, j'ai peur. Avec… », le médecin s'arrêta un moment comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important avant de se raviser. « Avec ce Keaton qui pourrait te cibler à nouveau… et… ce monde de dingue dans lequel nous vivons… Est-ce vraiment le bon moment » ?

-« Je me suis posée la même question… C'est quelque chose dont nous ne pourrons jamais être sûrs… »

-« Je suis désolé, je sais que ma réaction n'est certainement pas celle que tu espérais mais… c'est un gros morceau à encaisser. Nous ne sortons ensembles que depuis quelques mois et… ».

-« Je sais, c'est comme si nous brûlions les étapes… je veux dire, nous ne vivons même pas ensemble… », acquiesça Patterson. Borden sembla s'abîmer dans ses pensées à nouveau, avant de relever la tête.

-« Donc… tu veux le garder » ?

-« Je ne sais pas… je pense que oui », répondit la jeune femme avec hésitation, attendant nerveusement sa réponse.

-« Ok… Je ne te cache pas que… je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça… Bon sang je ne suis même pas certain d'arriver encore à réaliser complétement… Mais si tu veux essayer… je suis prêt à le faire aussi », dit Borden, même s'il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. Le soulagement déferla comme une vague sur Patterson, qui sentit ses jambes faiblir et s'effondra presque dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-« Qui est au courant » ? Demanda le médecin en l'étreignant.

-« Pour le moment juste Jane et Tasha. Je dois encore le dire au reste de l'équipe… ».

-« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, mais en dehors d'eux est-ce que nous pourrions garder cela…,discret ? Il y a un… un certain nombre de choses que je dois trier avant que la nouvelle ne devienne publique ».

-« Pas de problème. Ce qui se passe dans mon corps ne regarde que nous et nos amis », répondit la blonde en se demandant tout de même ce qui pouvait bien le freiner. Il avait certes accepté l'idée du bébé, mais avait toujours l'air inquiet. Pour avoir assisté à des dizaines d'interrogatoires, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas, mais se retint de creuser la question. Il lui en ferait part quand il serait prêt, inutile de brusquer les choses. C'était peut-être tout simplement dû à sa femme décédée… Robert n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait que s'ils avaient envisagés de fonder une famille, la nouvelle pouvait ramener le souvenir de sa perte à sa mémoire. Elle embrassa tout de même son petit-ami pour essayer de le tirer de ses pensées, avec succès. Le bruit de la porte les tira de leur baiser, et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Nas entrer, les yeux fixés sur sa tablette.

-« Agent Patterson, comme je le disais à l'agent Weller je pense avoir… Oh pardon ! J'espère ne rien interrompre », dit l'agent en levant les yeux pour les trouver enlacés.

-« Non non », la rassura Patterson, maintenant plus joyeuse. « Vous avez du nouveau » ?

-« Oui… », cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de l'agent de la NSA d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de Sanders. L'agent junior avait l'air essoufflé et passablement inquiet.

-« Madame, nous avons besoin de vous en haut, c'est urgent ».

-« Que-ce passe-t-il » ?

-« C'est à propos de Jane Doe » l'agent n'eut pas besoin de finir que le petit groupe accélérait déjà vers l'open-space.

…..

 _Bureau de Kurt_

Un silence choqué ponctua la fin du récit de Kurt. À l'intention des Dickinson, il avait grossièrement retracé le parcours de Jane depuis Time Square jusqu'aux premières affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillées. Il avait cependant tût tout ce qui concernait Orion, Carter et Daylight, se contentant de dire que l'ex-fiancé de Jane, lié à une organisation criminelle avait pris contact avec elle. Il raconta comment la jeune femme avait été manipulée pour infiltrer le FBI, puis la façon dont elle avait essayé de se rebeller, se terminant par la mort de Mayfair, celle d'Oscar et son arrestation. Ses poings s'étaient ensuite serrés de colère lorsqu'il aborda les trois mois de détention de Jane aux mains de la CIA. Même si il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, ses interlocuteurs étaient suffisamment intelligents pour savoir ce qu'impliquait d'être retenue captive dans un site noir.

Le regard légèrement dégouté que lui lança Iliana lorsqu'il révéla qu'il avait arrêté la brune sans lui laisser une occasion de s'expliquer, puis comment il l'avait arrêté à nouveau après son évasion pour ensuite la forcer à se mettre en danger sous la menace le fit se sentir minable, mais il poursuivit néanmoins son récit. Cette fois-ci davantage à l'intention de Pellington, il raconta comment ils avaient libéré Jane de Keaton après qu'il l'ait enlevé en pleine rue, et le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour regagner sa confiance après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Durant tout le récit, Tasha et Reade scrutèrent attentivement les visages du couple, spécialement celui d'Andrew, sans y voir autre chose que de la surprise, du choc ou de la colère. Soit l'homme était un acteur-né avec un talent digne d'un oscar, soit il ne savait absolument rien à propos de Sandstorm ou Shepherd.

-« Résumons… Jane, ou plutôt Remi, non elle était encore Alice à l'époque…, a été sauvée d'un orphelinat horrible pour être ensuite endoctrinée par sa mère afin de devenir membre d'une organisation terroriste. Elle a été tatouée de la tête au pied, sa mémoire a été effacée et on l'a envoyé vers vous comme cheval de Troie. Mais au fil du temps elle s'est retournée contre cette Shepherd parce qu'elle s'était attachée à vous et voulait vous protéger. Vous avez utilisé une procédure d'interrogatoire dangereuse et illégale pour obtenir des informations d'elle, avant de menacer de la renvoyer à la CIA si elle ne coopérait pas, et cela alors qu'elle venait de leur échapper après des mois de tortures. Le seul choix qu'elle a donc eu était d'infiltrer cette organisation pour éviter de retourner en enfer… Et maintenant que sa mère sait qu'elle n'est pas loyale, vous comptez tout de même la renvoyer là-bas… Et n'oublions pas que pour vérifier que je n'étais pas impliqué vous l'avez envoyé chez moi pour se faire passer pour une garde d'enfant. Tout cela sans parler de la surveillance illégale dont ma famille semble avoir fait l'objet… Ai-je oublié quelque chose » ? demanda le juge Dickinson d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'était vraiment pas impressionné par leurs actions.

-« Eh bien… nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour arranger les choses avec Jane, même si certaines personnes ne nous facilitent pas la tâche », marmonna Reade avec un regard vers Pellington.

-« Je n'ai pas oublié. J'aurais une conversation avec elle plus tard. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on se serve de ma fille pour m'espionner chez moi… Mais compte tenu des circonstances je peux comprendre ses choix, enfin le peu qui lui a été laissé… ».

-« Jane aime vraiment beaucoup Kira », protesta Zapata. « Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de vous disculper de tout lien avec Sandstorm ».

-« Peu importe. Même si elle semblait avoir changé d'avis auparavant, Jane Doe reste un risque. Elle a été formée pour tuer, et était membre d'une organisation terroriste. Si ses souvenirs reviennent, qui sais de quoi elle sera capable » ? Objecta Pellington, bien qu'il semblât moins affirmatif dans sa description que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Iliana. « Parce que ça, ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de quelqu'un d'aussi impitoyable que vous le décrivez », ajouta-t-elle en pointant à travers la vitre le bureau où Jane se trouvait avec Kira toujours sur ses genoux. Penchée par-dessus son épaule, elle semblait lui montrer comment tracer quelques choses sur les feuilles devant elles, et la plupart des présents sourirent malgré eux en voyant l'application que mettait Kira dans sa tâche, et sa proximité avec la brune tatouée.

-« Même si nous avons pris un mauvais départ… Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions » ? tenta Kurt en détachant difficilement ses yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

-« Étant donné les circonstances, je peux comprendre votre raisonnement, même si je n'apprécie pas vos méthodes. Pour répondre à la première question que je suis certain que vous allez poser, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Markos, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mon nom s'est retrouvé sur une liste en sa possession », répondit Andrew en secouant la tête. Par acquis de conscience Tasha utilisa son téléphone pour lui montrer une photo de l'ami de Jane prise après sa mort dans la première maison sûre de la jeune femme.

-« Et là » ?

-« Je connais cet homme ! De vue du moins, bien que j'ignorais son nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui », s'anima soudain le juge en lui arrachant presque l'appareil des mains.

-« Vraiment ? Comment le connaissez-vous » ?! Exigea Kurt, sentant un regain d'optimisme à l'idée d'avoir enfin une piste solide à suivre.

-« Il était dans l'armée… enfin c'est ce que mon frère m'a dit. Mon demi-frère plutôt, bien que pour nous la distinction n'avait pas grande importance. Ils ont servi dans la même unité jusqu'à… sa mort en 2013. J'ai vu une fois celui que vous appelez Markos à un barbecue il y a plusieurs années de ça ».

-« Dans quelles circonstances est mort votre frère » ? Demanda Reade saisit d'un pressentiment.

-« Je ne sais pas… il appartenait à une unité des forces spéciales chargée de missions secrètes et l'armée n'a jamais voulu nous donner les détails ».

-« Comment s'appelait-il » ? Demanda cette fois-ci Zapata.

-« Riggs, Edward Riggs », répondit Andrew avant d'aviser les regards choqués des agents. « Quel est le problème » ?

-« Nous savons ce qui est arrivé à votre frère… », avoua finalement Kurt avec un regard vers Pellington qui avait visiblement lui aussi fait le lien d'après leur réaction, même si le nom lui-même ne lui évoquait rien.

-« Quoi ?! Que lui est-il arrivé ?! Dites-moi » ! Exigea Andrew en serrant les poings alors que sa femme posait une main sur son bras.

-« Il a été tué dans une frappe de drone en Afghanistan, ordonnée par l'ancien directeur adjoint de la CIA ».

-« Et comment le savez-vous » ? Fit Iliana perplexe de découvrir plus de secrets à chaque instant.

-« Parce que… Jane faisait partie de la même unité et a été laissée pour morte après l'attaque. C'est comme cela que sa mère a exploité sa colère pour essayer de la recruter dans son organisation… », dit lentement Kurt, faisant apparaitre un nouveau choqué sur les visages des deux époux.

-« Est-ce qu'elle se rappelle quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle peut me parler de mon frère » ? Demanda Andrew avec empressement.

-« Pas vraiment, ses souvenirs de l'attaque sont… flous et violents…honnêtement je ne pense pas que… », commença Kurt avant d'être interrompue par Iliana qui regardait à nouveau vers le bureau où se trouvait sa fille.

-« Qui est l'homme avec Jane » ? Les agents se retournèrent avant de se figer sous le choc.

-« Ce fils de pute » ! Cracha Zapata après un moment de stupeur en s'avançant vers la porte.

Absorbée par les dessins de Kira, Jane mit quelques instants à remarquer que quelque chose clochait dans son environnement. L'agent Monroe était en train de se rapprocher rapidement de son bureau, et la salle semblait moins bruyante que d'habitude.

-« Eh, ça te dirais que je te montre une salle vraiment cool » ? Demanda Jane à Kira en ayant l'intention de l'emmener dans le laboratoire de Patterson où elle serait en sécurité le temps qu'elle vérifie les environs. Elle n'en eu cependant pas le temps, car à peine debout, une voix retentit tout d'un coup dans son dos.

-« Bonjour Janie, j'espère que je t'ai manqué ». Un frisson de terreur la parcouru lorsqu'elle la reconnu et se retourna d'un bloc. La vision de l'homme devant elle lui apprit que ce n'était pas une erreur, et elle avait l'impression que son pire cauchemar se réalisait. « En tout cas toi tu m'as manqué. Je suis sûr que tu t'es bien amusée avec tes… amis fédéraux, mais il est temps de revenir maintenant », poursuivit son interlocuteur avec un sourire narquois.

-« Keaton… », souffla la brune en se retenant de faire un pas en arrière en voyant sa némésis devant elle avec ses deux hommes de mains.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 36_


	37. Chap 37 - Ne fais pas ça !

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience (ou pas) sur la suite de la confrontation entre Jane et son tortionnaire.

…

.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à NoNaame, Louserie et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : Disons que le nombre des chapitres n'est pas vraiment le problème, le tout est d'arriver à garder une cohérence, notamment avec les sauts dans le temps qui font progresser rapidement la chronologie. La deuxième raison qui me pousse à essayer de ne pas trop en faire, c'est que généralement les gens n'aiment pas trop les fic's qui trainent en longueur et qu'avec le temps, on a parfois tendance à se laisser distraire par des idées qui viennent en route et s'éloigner de la trame principale. Je n'ai pas envie de trop m'éloigner de mon schéma initial car si j'ouvre trop d'intrigues secondaires cela prendra plus de temps pour tout régler, avec le risque de perdre le lecteur en route, ou pourrait conduite à une fin bâclée ce que je ne veux pas du tout.

Et puis bon, j'ai deux autres idées de fics longues et quatre OS en cours, et je n'ai pas le temps de travailler dessus alors c'est parfois frustrant lol.

 **Hm** : Ne t'en fais pas Keaton aura ce qu'il mérite, tôt ou tard ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après que Pellington ait grillé la couverture de Jane en révélant qu'elle a travaillé pour une organisation terroriste, les Dickinson exigent une explication. Ne parvenant pas à croire la nouvelle, ils demandent à Jane de garder Kira en dehors de la pièce, la conversation n'étant pas adaptée à une enfant. Tandis que la jeune femme tatouée dessine avec la fillette à son bureau, Kurt explique aux parents ce qu'elle a traversé récemment. À cette occasion, ils apprennent qu'Andrew Dickinson est le demi-frère d'Edward Riggs, un soldat d'Orion tué lors de l'attaque qui a également faillit tuer Jane. Dans le même temps, Patterson apprend à Borden qu'elle est enceinte, lui causant un certain choc. Alors qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions, un agent les prévient d'un problème avec Jane. En effet, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de Kira, Keaton est arrivé en FBI pour essayer de l'emmener à nouveau, dans une confrontation qui promet d'être tendue.

….

 **Chapitre 37 – Ne fais pas ça**

… _._

 _FBI, bureau de Kurt Weller_

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, le choc figea sur place les agents fédéraux, alors que le couple regardait Jane se tétaniser dans l'autre pièce.

-« Qui est cet homme » ?! Demanda Iliana d'un ton plus pressant en remarquant la détresse de la jeune femme. L'insulte de l'agent Zapata lui indiquait que ce n'était certainement pas un ami, mais ne lui donnait pas plus d'indication sur son rôle ou son identité.

-« C'est Jake Keaton… l'homme qui a torturé Jane », répondit Reade, le premier à se remettre de sa stupeur. Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc, mettant enfin un visage sur le nom du bourreau de celle qui avait si facilement su gagner l'affection de sa fille. Les agents autour d'elle, y compris le directeur Pellington, semblaient avoir trop de mal à assimiler le fait que l'homme se tenait au milieu de leur bureau pour réagir.

-« Faites quelque chose », exigea la jeune mère en voyant sa fille réfugiée derrière Jane, comme pour chercher sa protection face à l'homme intimidant face à elles.

Le choc disparaissant, Kurt se sentit envahi par la rage en voyant Keaton se pavaner dans SON bâtiment, sans doute avec la prétention de lui arracher à nouveau la femme qu'il aimait. Alors que ses jambes décidaient enfin de lui obéir et d'avancer, il observa avec inquiétude la réaction de Jane lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son tortionnaire, son esprit le bombardant avec les dessins de la jeune femme et ce qu'elle leur avait raconté sur les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées. C'était comme observer deux trains approchant l'un l'autre de face sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher la collision.

…..

Le cœur de Jane accéléra à une fréquence impressionnante en quelques secondes.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là » ? Siffla-t-elle avec colère, essayant de repousser la terreur que lui inspirait le directeur adjoint de la CIA. La question lui paraissait stupide, mais son cerveau encore sous le choc ne lui permettait pas d'en verbaliser une autre pour le moment.

-« Oh Janie, je suis blessé, moi qui pensais que nous commencions à si bien nous entendre », répondit Keaton avec ce sourire insupportablement content de soi qu'elle haïssait.

-« C'est qui » ? Demanda la petite voix de Kira derrière elle.

-« Oh, tu as une nouvelle amie Janie… Elle a l'air adorable, tu ne veux pas nous présenter » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint de la CIA en faisant un pas en avant. Immédiatement, la peur de Jane fut submergée par la colère, et elle se déplaça latéralement pour rester entre lui et Kira.

-« Ne l'approchez pas », gronda-t-elle avec un regard noir en serrant les poings. Son haussement de ton ne passa pas inaperçu, et la fillette agrippa nerveusement la jambe de son pantalon, tout en restant derrière elle. Plusieurs agents relevèrent la tête en sentant la tension, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Monroe était à côté d'elle.

-« Éloignez-vous » ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton confiant. L'agent de la CIA jetant un regard surpris au nouveau venu, comme s'il s'étonnait que quelqu'un puisse le remettre en cause.

-« Vous devriez retourner vous occuper de vos affaires. Je suis le directeur adjoint de la CIA, et ceci ne vous concerne pas », dit-il finalement d'un ton dédaigneux.

-« Étant donné que le directeur adjoint Weller m'a affecté à la protection de Miss Doe, je suis en désaccord avec vous sur ce point… Monsieur», répliqua sèchement l'agent, crachant le dernier mot comme une insulte. Cette fois-ci, Keaton eu l'air clairement surpris, manifestement pas habitué à ce que les gens ne soient pas intimidés par son statut. Cet agent en particulier avait l'air hostile, ce qui voulait dire que Weller l'avait sûrement briefé sur lui… En parlant de son homologue du FBI, un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui montra qu'il n'était pas là, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche, mais mieux valait ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Jane sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un immense élan de gratitude pour Monroe, en même temps qu'elle éprouva une certaine frayeur. Elle savait de quoi Keaton était capable, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Monroe, et elle ne voulait pas que l'homme s'attire des ennuis à cause d'elle.

-« Je l'aime pas », intervint à nouveau la voix de Kira en regardant avec inquiétude l'homme barbu en face de son amie Jane. Même du haut de ses cinq ans, elle pouvait percevoir la tension entre eux, et avait décidé que si Jane ne l'aimait pas, alors elle non plus.

-« Oh tu brises mon cœur ma petite chérie », ironisa le directeur adjoint de la CIA en tendant la main vers elle comme pour lui tapoter la tête. Par réflexe Jane l'intercepta immédiatement et commença à serrer son poignet en le tordant vers l'arrière, le faisait couiner de douleur.

-« Ne la touchez pas ! N'osez même pas penser à mettre vos sales pattes sur elle » ! Gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, les yeux brillants de colère. L'agitation éclata aussitôt autour d'elle. Plusieurs agents commencèrent à se lever en voyant l'altercation. Du fond du couloir, Patterson, Borden et Nas accoururent pour voir Jane sur le point de briser le poignet de Keaton.

-« Jane arrête », appela immédiatement la blonde, craignant que son amie ne fasse quelque chose qui se retournerait contre elle ensuite, même si elle comprenait son désir de vengeance. Les deux hommes accompagnant Keaton s'approchèrent avec l'intention manifeste d'aider leur patron, mais Monroe s'interposa. Dans le même temps, la porte du bureau de Kurt sembla presque être arrachée de ses gonds et Weller sortit furieusement de son bureau.

-« Keaton » ! Hurla-t-il d'un ton remplit de rage qui figea net ses agents sur place pendant un bref instant. Le d'habitude si maître de lui directeur adjoint du FBI donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer l'homme au milieu de la pièce de ses propres mains. Considérant l'attachement qu'il manifestait pour Jane, spécialement depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée et torturée, sa réaction ne les étonnait pas vraiment, mais cela voulait dire qu'il considérait l'homme au milieu de leurs locaux comme une menace, et ça, c'était inattendu, même si les rivalités entre agences étaient une réalité.

En dépit de leur envie de le laisser faire, Tasha et Reade se précipitèrent derrière lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle.

-« Agent Weller » ! Cria Pellington en sortant lui aussi du bureau, manifestement mécontent de cette réaction très peu digne de la fonction que Kurt occupait.

-« Dites-lui d'arrêter avant qu'elle ne me casse la main », haleta douloureusement Keaton, échouant à sortir de la poigne de fer alimentée par la colère que Jane avait refermée sur lui.

-« Tu le mérites connard », gronda Tasha tout en maintenant une prise ferme sur le bras gauche de Kurt. Sur un signe de sa mère, Kira abandonna la protection de Jane et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père, qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière les agents.

-« Ça suffit maintenant », cria à nouveau Pellington. « Miss Doe, lâchez le… s'il vous plait », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la brune. Sa demande fut une surprise, non pas sur le fond mais sur la forme. Depuis qu'elle avait été capturée à nouveau par l'équipe de Kurt dans ce motel, il ne montrait pas beaucoup de compassion pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pour lui, elle n'était sûrement qu'un outil jetable, utile pour arrêter Sandstorm, mais sans vraie valeur par ailleurs. Même lorsque Keaton l'avait enlevé en pleine rue pour la torturer à nouveau, il n'avait accepté l'enquête de Bellinger qu'à contrecœur. Le voir lui demander poliment d'arrêter était donc inattendu.

-« Jane, je sais qu'il le mérite, mais n'aggrave pas les choses », dit doucement Patterson en s'approchant. Une partie d'elle-même ne voulait que laisser Jane le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qui leur avait fait à toutes les deux. Mais elle savait que les conséquences en seraient plus graves. Pour la première fois, la brune sembla hésiter. Un simple petit mouvement de la main, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait inverser l'articulation et le faire pleurer comme un bébé. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brutal, il n'avait pas l'air de bien supporter la douleur si ce n'était pas lui qui l'infligeait aux autres.

Une partie d'elle-même criait vengeance, ne voulant rien d'autre que de le voir souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas stupide, agir ainsi au milieu d'un bureau remplit d'agents fédéraux était le meilleur moyen de s'attirer des ennuis. Alors que son emprise se relâchait légèrement, Keaton ne put résister à l'envie d'essayer de reprendre l'avantage.

-« Tu devrais être plus prudente Janie, ton arrogance pourrait attirer des ennuis à tes amis », siffla-t-il avec un petit sourire alors que ses yeux lorgnaient vers Patterson. La jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir en croisant le regard de son agresseur, et posa instinctivement une main protectrice sur son ventre. Jane chercha un instant ce qu'il voulait dire, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'elle comprit… Son équipe… Patterson…ils lui avaient tous caché la vérité… Non, ils lui avaient même mentis. C'était bien Keaton qui avait attaqué son amie, probablement pour essayer de l'atteindre. Bien sûr elle avait eu des soupçons, mais elle avait tout simplement préféré fermer les yeux plutôt que d'envisager qu'elle puisse avoir raison.

-« C'était vous… Vous avez attaqué Patterson » l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix froide. Cette fois-ci plusieurs agents tiquèrent et des mains commencèrent à glisser vers les armes à leurs ceintures. Patterson était très populaire au bureau en raison de sa gentillesse, en dépit de son côté geek un peu folle, et l'homme qui l'avait agressé se tenait manifestement devant eux. Jane regarda vers Patterson, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La peur qui brillait dans ses yeux et la main posée de manière protectrice sur son ventre la frappèrent en plein cœur. Elle se sentit envahie d'une rage incontrôlable, à l'idée que Keaton puisse menacer encore sa meilleure amie et son bébé.

Borden fut le premier à comprendre le danger en voyant les yeux de la brune se durcir et briller de haine, alors que sa dernière séance avec Jane flashait dans son esprit.

-« _Avez-vous envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement » ?_

 _-« Oui », avoua difficilement la brune en détournant le regard._

 _-« À qui » ?_

 _-« Keaton… ceux qui ont essayés d'enlever Kira. Lorsque je pense à eux j'ai… des bouffées de colères. Parfois j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler si je les vois... »._ Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir sa petite-amie et essayer de raisonner Jane, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Avec un cri de rage, elle repoussa l'agent de la CIA vers l'arrière, avant de se jeter sur Monroe. Celui-ci en tant que gaucher portait son arme de ce côté et prit par surprise ne put opposer aucune résistance lorsque Jane s'en empara. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, la brune pointa l'arme droit sur la tête de Keaton, d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Le chaos éclata dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde s'agitait et criait en tous sens. Les deux hommes de la CIA sortirent leurs armes pour les braquer sur Jane, mais se trouvèrent immédiatement ciblés par Tasha et Reade qui avaient sortis les leurs en réponse.

-« Posez votre arme » ! Cria l'un des hommes à Jane.

-« Non, vous posez vos armes » ! Rétorqua Tasha en se déplaçant pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir. Plusieurs autres agents suivirent son exemple, même si d'autres braquèrent Jane, incertains de la conduite à tenir alors qu'elle représentait potentiellement une menace.

-« Ça suffit, arrêtez cette folie immédiatement », rugit Pellington, alors que Kurt s'approchait lentement de Jane.

-« Jane regarde-moi, pose cette arme avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras ».

-« Je ne regretterais rien », siffla la brune manifestement prête à presser la détente.

-« Tu sais que c'est faux. Je te connais Jane, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne ».

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la descendre » ! Protesta nerveusement Keaton, son arrogance précédente totalement oubliée en regardant vers les agents fédéraux autour de lui.

-« La ferme ! Personne ne bouge, baissez vos armes », ordonna calmement Kurt sans quitter Jane des yeux. La pauvre semblait être au bord de la rupture, et il craignait vraiment qu'elle ne craque sous la pression. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un connard zélé vienne empirer la situation en voulant jouer au héros. Fort heureusement, Weller bénéficiait d'un grand respect et d'une certaine admiration de ses hommes, et ils obéirent même si certains le firent plus lentement que d'autres. Inférieurs en nombre, les deux agents de Keaton furent rapidement désarmés.

-« Allez Jane, donne-moi ce pistolet », dit à nouveau Kurt en continuant à s'approcher de la jeune femme.

-« Tu sais ce qu'il a fait », gronda la brune d'une voix étranglée par la douleur et la colère.

-« Je sais… Mais le tuer n'arrangera rien ».

-« Il m'a torturé, il a attaqué Patterson », gémit presque la brune alors que sa main se mettait à trembler tandis qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

-« Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ça », commenta nerveusement Keaton en regardant le canon qui dansait légèrement de droite à gauche en synchronisation avec la respiration frénétique de son ancienne victime. Il avait manifestement sous-estimé la brune, elle était loin d'être aussi brisée qu'il le pensait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le directeur adjoint de la CIA se sentit envahi par une émotion qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de faire ressentir aux autres : la peur. Un filet de sueur glacé courut le long de son dos alors qu'il prenait conscience que sa vie pouvait se terminer maintenant si la jeune femme tatouée face à lui pressait la détente. Il connaissait ses compétences, à cette distance il était impossible qu'elle le rate. Dans le même temps, il manqua les regards méprisants qu'il recevait des agents autour de lui devant son choix de mots. Presque tous étaient expérimentés, et ils avaient souvent entendu les mêmes dans la bouche de criminels qui pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'éléments matériels contre eux, ce qui constituait implicitement un aveu concernant les accusations que Jane portait contre lui.

-« La ferme » ! Gronda Kurt à nouveau en lui jetant un regard noir. Il se moquait de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cet enfoiré, et pour tout dire il était même prêt à appuyer lui-même sur la détente. Mais il savait que dans son état, Jane ne se remettrait jamais d'assassiner un homme désarmé de sang-froid, même un salopard comme Keaton, pas alors qu'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle était une personne différente de Remi. « Jane écoute moi, ne fais pas ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine… ». Les yeux de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers lui, et il vit les émotions qui la déchiraient de l'intérieur : peur, douleur, colère, haine. Son cœur se serra devant le trouble que ressentait la brune, cherchant un moyen de la convaincre de ne pas presser la détente. De manière inattendue, ce fut la mère de Kira qui vint à son secours.

-« Jane… Je vous ai vu avec Kira. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas la tueuse de sang-froid que certains prétendent. Et vous savez combien vous comptez pour elle. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment envi qu'elle vous voit faire ça » ? Demanda Iliana en s'approchant lentement malgré l'agent qui essayait de la retenir. Elle n'avait pas peur des réactions de Jane, en dépit des regards nerveux que lui jetaient les autres agents. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur ce que la brune amnésique avait enduré éclairait d'un jour nouveau son comportement des derniers jours, mais ne changeait pas ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Jane était une femme traumatisée qui essayait de faire ce qu'elle croyait juste en se battant contre ses démons. Elle était une femme qui avait besoin d'aide.

Les yeux de Jane se posèrent sur elle, incertains, avant de voler immédiatement vers la fillette qui serrée contre son père regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

La brune se remémora la fillette joyeuse qu'elle avait rencontrée récemment. Ensuite, l'image de l'enfant terrorisée qui ne voulait pas quitter sa maison après sa tentative d'enlèvement flasha dans son esprit. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs le premier jour où ils avaient réussis à la convaincre de sortir depuis deux semaines, et elle sentit la culpabilité tomber sur son cœur comme une pierre à l'idée d'avoir peut-être détruit les progrès de Kira.

Comprenant qu'elle avait probablement terrifié la petite qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger et qu'elle venait de gâcher ses chances de montrer qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était avant, la jeune femme sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Lentement sa main s'abaissa, et en quelque pas Kurt fut sur elle pour la désarmer sans brutalité. Elle s'effondra contre lui et il enroula immédiatement les bras autour d'elle.

-« Je te tiens, ça va aller », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Autour d'eux, les agents se détendirent un peu et la tension diminua, même si de nombreux commentaires à mi-voix éclatèrent.

-« Vous avez vu qui elle est vraiment ! Cette fille est un danger public » ! Retentit la voix de Keaton dans son dos, qui semblait retrouver son arrogance maintenant qu'une arme n'était plus pointée sur sa tête. Avec une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un de sa stature Kurt se retourna et, faisant deux pas en avant, plaça un violent coup de poing dans le visage de Keaton, faisant éclater son nez en sang.

-« Weller » ! Cria Pellington alors que plusieurs agents s'élançaient pour retenir leur patron tremblant de rage. Dans le même temps, Patterson et Tasha profitèrent de la confusion pour s'approcher de Jane et la tirer en arrière, se dressant devant elle comme pour la protéger du directeur adjoint de la CIA. Allongé au sol, tenant son nez ensanglanté, celui-ci n'avait bizarrement rien perdu de sa morgue.

-« Le bon petit chien fidèle », ricana-t-il. « Pourquoi la protégez-vous ? Vous savez qu'elle a été envoyée pour se servir de vous et qu'elle n'est pas votre amie d'enfance » !

-« La ferme ! Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas » ! Cracha Kurt en essayant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, retenu difficilement par trois agents.

-« Ça suffit ! Agent Weller calmez-vous avant que je vous retire votre plaque » ! Ordonna son supérieur les narines pincées par la contrariété. « Quant à vous agent Keaton, foutez le camp de mon bâtiment » !

-« Pas sans elle », objecta l'agent de la CIA en se relevant lentement et en pointant Jane du doigt.

-« Comme si nous allions laissez cela arriver » ! Protesta Tasha en le toisant avec colère.

-« Cela ne vous a pas dérangé la dernière fois », la nargua Keaton. Cette fois-ci se fut la Latina qui voulut se jeter sur lui, mais fut stoppée par son coéquipier.

-« Stop ! Comme je l'ai dit à votre supérieur, Jane Doe est un atout du FBI, et vous n'avez aucune autorité sur son cas » ! Claqua la voix sèche du directeur du bureau. L'équipe et Jane le regardèrent avec stupeur. Pellington était entré en contact avec le directeur de la CIA pour s'opposer à ce que l'Agence la récupère ? C'était inattendu.

-« Peut-être, mais j'ai ceci avec moi », grogna Keaton en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Pellington s'approcha pour la lui arracher sèchement des mains avant de la lire rapidement.

-« Comme vous le voyez, il est écrit noir sur blanc que l'Agence peut utiliser les services de Jane Doe. Ses… compétences peuvent être très utiles pour protéger ce pays et elle sera bien mieux employée en les exerçant dans un endroit approprié… ».

-« Un endroit approprié ?! Vous allez juste l'emmener dans un autre site noir pour la torturer encore » ! S'indigna Patterson, alors que Jane sursautait derrière elle.

-« Avez-vous des preuves de ça » ? La nargua Keaton. « D'ailleurs, Jane Doe n'a aucune existence légale. Ce qui veut dire que si quelqu'un décidait… je ne sais pas moi… de lui faire subir le waterboarding des dizaines de fois, de l'électrocuter, de la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, de la priver d'eau, de nourriture ou de sommeil… Eh bien cette personne ne pourrait pas être tenue responsable », dit l'agent de la CIA avec un sourire satisfait. Jane sursauta avant de se mettre à trembler devant la description très précise de ce qu'elle avait enduré, alors que d'horribles souvenirs de sa détention dans l'Oregon revenaient à sa mémoire. Cette fois-ci, toute l'équipe Weller semblait prête à se jeter sur Keaton pour le réduire en morceau. Même les agents qui n'étaient pas impliqués avec Jane semblèrent mal à l'aise en comprenant devant sa réaction que la description que venait de faire l'homme de la CIA de ses tourments était trop précise pour être inventée. Dans le silence qui succéda à cette déclaration, un reniflement dédaigneux attira l'attention.

-« Mais bien sûr… Vous êtes peut-être un bon espion, mais vous devriez prendre des cours de droit », claqua la voix méprisante d'Andrew Dickinson alors que le juge s'approchait. « Réfléchissez un peu, si cela était vrai, la justice ne pourrait pas poursuivre les criminels reliés à un corps non identifié. Le fait de ne pas avoir d'identité connue ne vous prive pas de vos droits. De nombreux SDF dont l'identité est difficile à établir en raison de leur situation sont victimes ou auteurs de crimes et de délits chaque année, ce qui n'empêche pas le gouvernement de rendre la justice dans les deux cas. Je peux également vous citer une dizaine de cas connus de personnes retrouvées amnésiques et sans papiers après un accident de la route. Leur situation temporaire n'empêche pas la police d'enquêter sur ce qui leur est arrivé, ni n'absout les responsables des accidents, même lorsque ces personnes ne retrouvent pas leur mémoire et que leur identité reste incertaine pendant une longue période. Nous sommes dans un état de droit et ces droits ne s'appliquent pas seulement à votre convenance. Quelque chose que les gens comme vous ont tendance à oublier », dit-il avec mépris. Keaton se rembrunit face à cette déclaration, avant de pointer le papier.

-« Peu importe ce que vous pensez, Jane Doe vient avec nous ». Dickinson se saisit du document et commença à le lire en diagonale.

-« Ce chiffon ? Il précise effectivement que vous pouvez utiliser les compétences de Jane au nom de la sécurité nationale, mais cette décision est subordonnée à l'acceptation de l'agence avec laquelle elle a passé un accord pour devenir consultante en premier, dans ce cas le FBI… ».

-« Et je ne donne pas mon accord », gronda Kurt que ses agents avaient maintenant relâché alors qu'il semblait se contrôler un peu mieux.

-« Ce n'est pas de votre ressort Weller », protesta Keaton.

-« Je ne donne pas mon accord non plus », intervint Pellington au grand soulagement de Jane et de l'équipe. « Jane Doe travaille actuellement avec nos services sur une enquête complexe, et son départ pourrait perturber le travail fournit depuis des mois ». Les yeux plissés de colère, Keaton sembla prêt à protester, mais Andrew reprit la parole.

-« D'ailleurs votre torchon ne vous donne pas le droit d'emmener Jane où que ce soit. Si le FBI accepte de vous prêter ses services, cela devra se faire ici. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'imagine que nous n'avons pas à nous en inquiéter », compléta le juge Dickinson en claquant violemment le papier contre le torse de l'agent de la CIA.

-« Maintenant que tout est réglé, prenez vos hommes de main et foutez le camp de mon bâtiment », dit Pellington avec finalité en jetant un regard méprisant à l'agent de la CIA.

-« Ce n'est pas terminé », siffla Keaton avec colère.

-« Oh si croyez moi. Attendez-vous à avoir des nouvelles de votre patron dès que j'aurais décroché mon téléphone », lui répliqua sèchement le directeur du FBI. « Agents Smith, McDougal et Monroe, escortez ces… messieurs, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils se perdent en route ».

-« Si vous approchez encore Jane ou mon équipe, je vous tue », gronda Kurt à voix basse alors que Keaton passait à côté de lui. L'agent de la CIA lui jeta un regard furieux, ou brillait cependant une pointe de crainte, avant d'être entrainé vers l'ascenseur par les agents du FBI.

-« Le spectacle est finit », claqua ensuite Pellington, renvoyant tout le monde au travail. D'un geste sec, il indiqua à l'équipe Weller et aux Dickinson de se diriger vers la salle de conférence.

Jane suivit lentement le mouvement, en jetant des regards nerveux au couple, avant de sentir Kira s'accrocher à sa jambe. La fillette ne dit rien, mais lui tendit les bras lorsque la brune se tourna vers elle. Hésitant, mais voyant que ses parents n'avaient pas l'air de s'y opposer, la jeune femme se penchant et la souleva dans ses bras, sentant un bref moment de soulagement lorsque Kira se blottit contre elle et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-« Bon… je crois que nous devons décider de la meilleur façon de régler tout ce gâchis », commenta sombrement Pellington alors que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table. « J'aimerais particulièrement savoir pourquoi vos rapports ne mentionnaient pas l'instabilité de Jane Doe », demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Borden alors que l'équipe se tendait à nouveau.

-« Parce que Jane n'est pas instable. Elle a seulement réagit à ce qu'elle estimait être une menace ».

-« Réagit à une menace ? Elle a failli tuer un homme au beau milieu des locaux du FBI » !

-« Un homme qui l'a torturé et qui menaçait ses amis », objecta Borden sans perdre son calme. « D'ailleurs elle n'a pas pressé la détente ».

-« Dommage », marmonna Zapata, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de son supérieur.

À cet instant, le téléphone de Borden sonna. Le médecin regarda quelques secondes le numéro affiché, les sourcils froncés, semblant hésiter à décrocher. Du regard, Patterson lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller, et l'homme sortit rapidement pour répondre à son correspondant.

-« Nous sommes d'accord que les circonstances sont particulières. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que vous comptez faire pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Manifestement, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce Keaton s'en prend à Jane ou à cette équipe », commenta Andrew.

-« Vous êtes peut-être un juge fédéral, mais je n'autorise votre présence ici que parce que votre frère était impliqué dans Orion et parce que Sandstorm semble s'intéresser à vous. Je compte d'ailleurs vous faire signer un accord de confidentialité avant que vous ne sortiez d'ici ». Jane sursauta à la mention d'Orion. D'un autre côté, Markos ayant lui aussi fait partie du programme, cela expliquait la présence du nom de Dickinson sur la clé… Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser davantage de question car le juge repris la parole.

-« Si cela vous amuse… En attendant je voudrais parler avec Jane. Et voir son accord en détail », dit-il le juge en regardant la brune.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda celle-ci nerveusement. Son soutien avait jusqu'ici était plus que bienvenu, mais il pouvait aussi lui en vouloir de s'être introduite dans la vie de sa famille pour l'espionner.

-« Parce que vous semblez vous être fait des ennemis puissants, et que je veux être sûr que toutes les possibilités sont couvertes ».

-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, j'aide le FBI et en échange ils me… protègent de la CIA », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise.

-« C'est tout ? C'est un peu léger considérant les risques que vous courrez », marmonna Andrew surpris. « Peu importe, montrez le moi ».

-« Il n'y a rien d'écrit », répondit Jane avant de voir les regards concernés qu'échangeaient le juge et sa femme. « Quoi » ?

-« Jane… Tous les accords passés dans le domaine judicaire doivent être écrits et validés par un représentant du Département de la Justice. Sinon, les autorités peuvent en modifier les termes comme elles le souhaitent voir l'annuler », expliqua doucement Iliana alors que la brune jetait un regard inquiet vers ses amis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le lui avaient jamais dit ?

-« Ils ne feraient pas ça », dit-elle en regardant vers Kurt avec crainte.

-« Eux non, mais lui je n'en suis pas sûre », commenta son interlocutrice en jetant un regard peu amène à Pellington.

-« L'accord existe, il est en ma possession depuis plusieurs mois. J'attendais seulement que Jane Doe prouve sa bonne foi avant de le lui faire signer ».

-« Pas avant que je ne l'ai lu d'abord. Vos services ont une manière plutôt étrange de traiter les gens qui coopèrent avec eux », commenta Andrew en fronçant les sourcils.

-« La situation de Jane Doe est particulière, je devais m'assurer qu'elle ne représente pas une menace », commenta Pellington comme si la jeune femme n'était pas dans la pièce.

-« Ce n'est pas le cas », protesta Patterson en lui jetant un regard furieux.

-« Après le petit spectacle d'aujourd'hui je n'en suis pas si sûr… Je compte d'abord m'en assurer avant de déterminer si l'accord va être modifié ou pas ». Un frisson de peur parcouru Jane à l'idée que le directeur puisse révoquer la protection dont elle bénéficiait contre la CIA. « Vous allez repasser au polygraphe », lui affirma Pellington avant que l'équipe ne puisse protester.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 37_


	38. Chap 38 - Face à face

Après Keaton, voici la confrontation avec Pellington. Les choses vont-elles s'améliorer, ou au contraire empirer après la dernière action de Jane ?

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Louserie et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : Honnêtement je ne suis pas super satisfait du chapitre 37, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien équilibré la tension dramatique avec Keaton, mais s'il t'a plus tant mieux. Pour Keaton, ne t'en fais pas, il aura bientôt ce qu'il mérite. ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La confrontation avec Keaton dégénère lorsque Jane comprend qu'il est derrière l'attaque contre Patterson. Au moment où il la menace à nouveau, Jane perd le contrôle et s'empare de l'arme de service de l'agent Monroe pour la braquer sur Keaton. Après un long moment de tension, Patterson, Kurt et Iliana parviennent à la raisonner et à l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. La brune craint cependant que son geste n'ait terrifié Kira, et en est durement affectée. Pellington se méfie également d'elle en raison de son comportement et demande à ce qu'elle repasse au détecteur de mensonge avant de valider définitivement l'accord la protégeant de la CIA.

….

 **Chapitre 38 – Face à face**

… _._

 _Salle de conférence, bureau du FBI_

Jane regarda le directeur du FBI avec inquiétude lorsqu'il évoqua son désir de lui faire repasser le détecteur de mensonge. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à cacher, mais depuis sa mauvaise expérience avec l'interrogatoire mené par Jonas Fischer, le fait de laisser une machine et un technicien décider de ce qui était vrai ou non la rendait nerveuse. Certes Fischer avait tordu les résultats pour essayer de lui faire porter le chapeau dans l'enquête sur la taupe russe, mais il n'avait pu le faire que parce qu'elle avait échoué à répondre à certaines questions, alors qu'elle essayait de cacher tout ce qui était lié à Oscar pour protéger l'équipe. Si Pellington lui posait des questions pouvant menacer Roman, il pourrait lui aussi interpréter ses hésitations comme une marque de mensonge. Mais si elle disait la vérité, son frère pourrait être en danger… D'une manière générale, elle devait également admettre qu'à part pour une poignée d'agents, dont son équipe, Monroe et Calligan, elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance au FBI… et encore moins à Pellington. Après tout, cette institution l'avait livrée à la CIA pour y être torturée sans même se préoccuper de savoir si elle était prête à leur dire quoi que ce soit lors d'un interrogatoire conventionnel.

-« Jane a toute notre confiance », intervint Kurt en se levant et en venant se poster juste derrière elle, à une distance assez proche pour la rassurer mais sans pour autant être trop près, afin que son supérieur n'en prenne pas ombrage. Rapidement il observa Kira toujours nichée contre le cou de Jane, la serrant comme un koala agrippé à sa branche, mais regardant attentivement autour d'elle. La pauvre avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie en entendant les cris et en voyant tous les adultes s'agiter et brandir des armes. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur des réactions de Jane, et il remercia silencieusement le ciel pour cela. La brune ne se serait sûrement jamais pardonnée de l'avoir terrifié, même en essayant de la protéger.

À l'instant même où il avait vu Keaton faire un geste vers la fillette, il avait su que Jane allait réagir violemment, et s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Le choc de le voir se pavaner dans ses locaux avait juste été trop important pour qu'il soit réactif. Même si il savait l'homme arrogant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à le voir tenter quelque chose comme ça, sachant qu'il figurait tout en haut de sa liste noire. Et pourtant, l'agent de la CIA était venu comme en terrain conquis pour essayer de lui retirer Jane, menacer ses amis, sa famille… Pellington regarda tranquillement son subordonné, puis les autres agents autour de la table.

-« Peut-être, mais considérant la proximité que vous montrez tous envers elle, votre objectivité est clairement remise en cause », dit-il finalement en secouant la tête. La situation était compliquée à gérer, car ces agents étaient les meilleurs qu'il avait à sa disposition, mais ils étaient aussi nettement trop impliqués pour penser de manière rationnelle. Le fait qu'ils refusent de l'admettre était assez parlant en lui-même, mais même si il n'en donnait pas l'impression, il ne leur en voulait pas pour cela. Il était humain et savait que parfois, certaines affaires vous absorbaient complètement à cause de leur nature ou des victimes et criminels impliqués. Compte tenu des liens qu'ils avaient tissés avec Jane Doe depuis sa découverte sur Time Square, cette évolution n'était pas inattendue. De victime, elle était passée à coupable, avant de redevenir une victime à leurs yeux du fait des actions de Keaton. La transition n'était pas facile à gérer il en convenait, mais son rôle était justement de protéger le Bureau de ce genre de mésaventures.

Bien que Keaton ait une immense part de responsabilités dans les évènements d'aujourd'hui, le fait que l'équipe Weller se soit montrée prête à combattre une autre agence pour elle était… inquiétant. Il exigeait de ses hommes la même moralité et la même intégrité dont lui-même faisait preuve. Des agents entrainés ne pouvaient pas se laisser guider par leurs émotions sans penser aux conséquences. Certes lui-même avait été profondément mécontenté par le fait que l'agent de la CIA fasse irruption dans ses locaux comme en pays conquis, en ignorant l'accord qu'il avait passé avec son supérieur, mais il y avait sûrement d'autres moyens de régler cela qu'en manquant de déclencher une fusillade. Ce qui l'irritait le plus dans cette histoire cependant, était le fait qu'il y ait eu des civils impliqués. Le juge Dickinson, sa femme et même leur fille avaient été témoins de la scène.

À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les parents se montraient aussi tolérants avec Jane, même en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait. Ni pourquoi la fillette n'était pas terrifiée par la femme qui avait failli abattre quelqu'un sous ses yeux. C'était presque comme si l'amnésique tatouée avait la capacité de gagner le cœur de tous ceux qui la côtoyaient, comme si elle parvenait à les faire passer outre ses actions. En fait, cette femme était une énigme. Lors de l'interrogatoire mené par l'agent Nas, elle avait admis sans difficultés ses torts, et avait semblé vraiment repentante. Des rapports qu'il avait obtenus ensuite, elle s'était également beaucoup impliquée dans l'infiltration de Sandstorm, en dépit des risques encourus. Cependant, certaines choses venaient contrebalancer cela. En premier venait le fait que Shepherd se révèle être sa mère. Il savait l'importance des liens familiaux, et craignait que la jeune femme ne se rapproche peu à peu de sa mère au cours de la mission. Et puis il y avait le frère, Roman, le tueur de flics… manifestement la jeune femme lui était très attachée, ce qui posait clairement un problème. Au moment du scanner, elle ignorait que l'organisation terroriste qu'elle avait accepté de combattre sous la contrainte était dirigée par des membres de sa famille. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr de savoir où se trouvait son intérêt, ni de savoir si elle n'utilisait pas les gens pour arriver à ses fins.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous la traitons comme un être humain ? Parce que nous montrons de la compassion pour ce qu'elle a vécu » ? Demanda Zapata d'un ton hostile.

-« Tasha », la rappela immédiatement à l'ordre Kurt. Dans les circonstances actuelles il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un agent suspendu. Et Jane ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'avoir l'une de ses amies sur la touche…

-« Je vous le redis agent Zapata, soyez très prudente dans ce que vous dites, certains ont perdus leur plaque pour moins que ça », menaça le directeur en fronçant les sourcils, irrité par son insolence.

-« Si vous vous montriez plus humain, nous n'aurions pas ce problème. Si vous avez lu les rapports vous savez ce qu'elle a traversé… », protesta Patterson.

-« Bien que je regrette ce que miss Doe a subi aux mains de la CIA, vous ne devez pas laisser vos sentiments vous aveugler. Elle a infiltré le FBI et participé à une conspiration qui a abouti à l'assassinat de Bethany Mayfair, qui je vous le rappelle était votre patronne, ce qui a fait d'elle une criminelle ». Le visage de Jane se tordit à nouveau en une grimace douloureuse devant ce cruel rappel du passé, mais elle ne dit rien pour essayer de se défendre. Après tout, le directeur du FBI ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait qu'elle se reprochait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Connaissant le mal que la brune avait à admettre qu'elle n'était pas totalement responsable de ce qui c'était passé à cette époque, l'équipe se tendit, ne voulant pas que Pellington détruise tous les progrès qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Curieusement, la défense de Jane ne vint cependant pas d'eux, car quelqu'un leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

-« C'est pas vrai, Jane elle est gentille », dit d'un coup Kira en se redressant, surprenant tout le monde.

-« Pardon » ? Demanda le directeur, à la fois surpris que la petite prenne la défense de la jeune femme, mais aussi qu'elle connaisse la signification du mot criminel. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, ce dernier fait n'était pas si étonnant, avec un père magistrat, elle devait souvent entendre ce terme chez elle.

-« Papa il met en prison les méchant, les gens qui font de mauvaises choses. Jane elle m'a protégé du méchant monsieur alors elle est pas comme eux », répondit gravement la fillette.

-« Quel méchant monsieur petit cœur » ? Lui demanda doucement Patterson, se demandant si Keaton avait provoqué Jane volontairement en voyant qu'elle était proche de Kira.

-« Le monsieur qui a voulu m'emmener avant… et aussi le vilain monsieur barbu ».

-« Tu parles de l'homme de tout à l'heure ma chérie » ? Lui demanda sa mère.

-« Oui. Je l'aimais pas… il faisait peur ».

-« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose » ? Demanda cette fois-ci son père en serrant les dents.

-« Que je lui faisais de la peine quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais pas parce qu'il était bizarre avec Jane. Et après il a voulu me toucher alors que Jane lui avait dit de pas le faire ». Sa phrase sembla rendre pensif Pellington.

-« Et Jane n'est pas une criminelle » ! Intervint Zapata qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir malgré son coéquipier qui essayait de la tirer en arrière sur sa chaise. « Au début nous l'avons cru aussi, et nous avons été… ignobles avec elle. Mais maintenant nous savons qu'Oscar et Shepherd l'ont manipulé. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour essayer de nous protéger et elle l'a payé très cher… Je ne dis pas que toutes ses décisions étaient bonnes, elle a fait des erreurs et elle le sait. Mais elle essaye d'arranger les choses, elle prend des risques en continuant de côtoyer Shepherd. Sa propre mère a même faillis la tuer parce qu'une taupe dans notre bureau lui a dit que Jane ne lui était plus loyale et menaçait son plan. Alors vous pourriez montrer un peu de compassion pour une fois dans votre putain de vie » ! La jeune femme finit en haletant, emportée par la passion. Dans sa fougue, elle se retint pourtant de mentionner que Shepherd avait placé Jane auprès de Kurt car elle savait qu'elle en tomberait amoureuse et serait plus facile à manipuler. Le rapprochement entre ces deux-là était encore récent et fragile, et maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin fait un pas l'un vers l'autre, il était hors de question de laisser Pellington mettre son nez dedans.

Le directeur regarda un instant son agent avec l'intention de la réprimander, avant de remarquer quelque chose. En dépit de toutes ses attaques, la brune tatouée ne s'était pas défendue… Pas une seule fois elle n'avait essayé de s'expliquer, de défendre ses choix ou de l'assurer de sa loyauté, comme si elle avait renoncé à lutter. La main de Jane serrait également celle de l'agent Patterson assise près d'elle, en quête de soutien, dans ce qu'elle devait penser être un mouvement discret. Manifestement, sa rencontre avec Keaton l'avait bien plus secouée qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui était toutefois compréhensible considérant ce que l'homme lui avait fait endurer.

Dans le même temps, ses yeux regardaient nerveusement vers Zapata et elle secoua légèrement la tête en essayant d'attirer son attention. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, il comprit que la jeune amnésique essayait de la dissuader de prendre sa défense, sans doute pour qu'elle ne s'attire pas d'ennuis. Pellington se rappela alors les mots de l'agent de la NSA lorsqu'elle était venu quémander leur aide pour retrouver la jeune femme échappée : « Jane Doe a développé une forte connexion avec cette équipe, si quelqu'un peut en faire un atout c'est vous ». En voyant l'équipe faire bloc pour Jane, il avait peut-être pris le problème dans le mauvais sens.

La brune semblait tout aussi attachée à eux que ses agents l'étaient envers elle. Restait à savoir si cet attachement était sincère ou au contraire intéressé. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas validé l'accord de la jeune femme tenait essentiellement à cela : même avec le scanner, il n'était pas sûr que sa loyauté n'ait pas variée à nouveau entre temps. Puisque l'équipe Weller semblait désormais trop impliquée pour analyser la situation correctement, quelqu'un devait le faire pour eux.

-« Eh bien dans ce cas elle ne verra pas d'objections à prouver qu'elle dit vrai en repassant au détecteur de mensonge » ? Dit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait que « non » n'était pas une réponse acceptable.

Jane hésita. Elle savait qu'après le chaos déclenché dans l'open-space, Pellington la considérait comme instable, et comme une probable menace. Elle savait également qu'elle devait prouver sa loyauté à tout prix pour que son accord ne soit pas annulé. La brune savait que l'équipe se battrait bec et ongle pour elle, mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas les placer dans cette position. Elle devait également admettre que la perspective la terrifiait. Si elle réussissait le test et que Shepherd l'apprenait, s'en serait fini de sa couverture et elle mettrait ses menaces à exécution, en tuant ses amis, en tuant Kurt et en la tuant… Elle pourrait même s'en prendre à Kira et à sa famille si elle apprenait l'attachement qu'elle portait à la fillette. D'un autre côté, si elle refusait ou échouait au test, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se retrouver dans une cellule, ou pire être renvoyée à Keaton… Quel que soit son choix, son avenir semblait s'être beaucoup assombris depuis la visite de l'agent de la CIA. De manière assez inattendue, ce fut Nas qui vola en premier à son secours.

-« J'ai déjà fait passer le test à Jane », tenta-t-elle de faire valoir.

-« Un test utilisant un produit dangereux et dont l'administration est totalement illégale si je puis me permettre d'ajouter », commenta Andrew en regardant fixement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Les circonstances étaient particulières, nous avions besoin d'être sûrs que Jane nous disait la vérité compte tenu de… ses mensonges précédents », répondit Nas en lui renvoyant son regard. Même si elle éprouvait de la compassion pour Jane et pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, en particulier à la lumière des nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient obtenues grâce à elle, l'agent savait que sur le moment elle avait fait ce qui était nécessaire. Le scanner avait bien sûr servi à évaluer la véracité des propos de la jeune femme, mais il avait aussi eu pour but de démontrer à son équipe qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. L'agent de la NSA savait à quel point ce qu'elle lui demandait était dur, et elle avait vraiment espéré que l'équipe se montre tolérante pour convaincre Jane de coopérer et ne pas la braquer contre les autorités fédérales. Le but n'avait pas totalement été atteint car le souvenir de sa trahison était trop frais, mais il avait permis de convaincre Pellington d'autoriser la mission.

-« Et le scanner a montré que je disais la vérité », ajouta Jane en regardant vers ses amis en quête de soutien.

-« C'est vrai monsieur, vous étiez là aussi », intervint Patterson.

-« Je sais. Mais vous semblez oublier un détail. Les informations que Jane Doe nous a communiquées et sa volonté de nous aider à abattre Sandstorm étaient vraies sur le moment… avant qu'elle ne sache que sa famille était impliquée. Quelles garanties avons-nous qu'elle ne s'est pas à nouveau retourné contre nous et que ce n'est pas une ruse élaborée pour regagner votre confiance » ?

-« Attendez, vous pensez réellement que Jane aurait accepté d'être torturée à nouveau par ce fils de pute de Keaton juste pour que nous la prenions en pitié » ? Demanda Reade d'un air incrédule. Il avait toujours été l'un des plus méfiant sur l'entrée de Jane dans l'équipe, mais même lui n'avait pas une vision aussi tordue des choses. Les regards se tournèrent vers la brune pour jauger sa réaction, et tombèrent sur une scène inattendue. Devinant que Reade allait faire un écart de langage, et n'ayant pas réagi assez vite lorsque Tasha avait juré, la jeune femme avait placé ses mains sur les oreilles de Kira pour lui éviter d'entendre ce que disait l'agent, et jetait maintenant un regard noir vers son ami. Dans le même temps, la fillette essayait de sortir de son étreinte en voyant les regards étranges des adultes autour d'elle, sa curiosité naturelle la poussant à vouloir savoir absolument ce qu'ils se disaient. En dépit de la situation, la scène cocasse fit naître quelques sourires dans la pièce. Même Pellington sembla un instant se laisser attendrir, avant que le naturel ne reprenne le dessus.

-« Votre réponse » ? Demanda-t-il, mais cette fois-ci d'une manière moins sèche.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix », lui répondit la brune d'un ton amer en haussant les épaules.

-« Très bien, compte tenu du fait qu'il y a une taupe que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée, je demanderais à l'agent Monroe de préparer l'appareil. J'imagine que si vous l'avez affecté à la protection de miss Doe c'est qu'il est digne de confiance ? Dit Pellington en se tournant vers Kurt qui semblait ruminer dans son coin sur l'opportunité de se dresser contre son supérieur. Après le choc qu'elle avait subi en faisant face à Keaton, il voulait plus que tout l'emmener loin et la préserver. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Pellington de nier l'accord de Jane si il le voulait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait laisser les choses suivre leur cours, peu importait à quel point cela lui déplaisait. Profitant du fait que Kira se tortillait sur ses genoux, Jane pivota légèrement comme pour changer de position, et croisant son regard lui adressa un petit signe de tête négatif. Weller combattit l'envie de rouler des yeux. Évidemment, encore une fois elle s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour elle… À contrecœur, Kurt confirma les dires de son supérieur.

-« Je vais faire préparer l'accord de confidentialité vous enjoignant de ne pas divulguer ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui », continua le directeur du FBI en s'adressant au couple Dickinson. « Ensuite nous réévaluerons votre dispositif de protection et vous pourrez partir ».

-« Si cela vous amuse », répondit Andrew an croisant les bras. « Mais j'espère que vous avez des chaises confortables car je compte bien assister à cet interrogatoire, et m'assurer que vous n'outrepassez pas le cadre légal. Juste pour que vous le sachiez au cas où vous auriez prévu d'injecter à nouveau à Jane des produits dangereux… ». La brune lui jeta un regard reconnaissant pour son soutien, alors que Pellington soupirait, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire un ennemi aussi puissant.

-« Très bien », capitula-t-il avant de sortir.

-« Tout va bien se passer », encouragea Patterson en se tournant vers son amie.

-« C'est vrai, tu n'as rien à cacher, alors il ne trouvera rien », approuva Tasha en s'approchant elle aussi, encouragements auxquels son coéquipier fit aussitôt écho. Jane sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir devant leur soutien, avant que Kurt ne pose une main sur son épaule.

-« Ne fais pas la maline et n'essaye pas de nous protéger d'accord ? Peu importe ce qu'il te demande, dis-lui juste la vérité », conseilla-t-il.

…..

20 minutes plus tard, la détermination de Jane commençait à faiblir alors que Monroe finissait de boucler le capteur chargé de mesurer sa respiration autour de son torse. Sa tâche terminée, il s'autorisa un petit sourire de soutien vers la brune qui s'agitait nerveusement, avant de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. La porte s'ouvrit et Pellington entra d'un pas rapide avant de s'asseoir face à la jeune femme.

-« Commençons », dit-il simplement.

-« À vos ordres. Je vais poser quelques questions tests pour étalonner la machine d'accord » ? Demanda Monroe à Jane. Sentant une petite boule d'anxiété nouer sa gorge, la brune hocha la tête. De l'autre côté de la vitre d'observation de la salle d'interrogatoire, l'équipe et Andrew observaient la scène, tandis que Kira et sa mère patientaient dans une autre pièce.

-« Est-ce que vos cheveux sont noirs » ?

-« Oui ».

-« Est-ce que vous travaillez au FBI » ?

-« Oui ».

-« Maintenant j'ai besoin que vous mentiez. Avez-vous deux bras » ?

-« Non ». Monroe observa les courbes se tracer sur son écran et adressa un signe de tête à son supérieur, lui indiquant que tout était en place.

-« Quel est votre nom » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint.

-« Jane Doe » répondit la brune avant d'hésiter. « Mais avant je m'appelais Remi Wilkerson, et encore avant Alice Kruger ».

-« Quelle est votre date de naissance » ?

-« Je ne sais pas, personne ne me l'a jamais dit ».

-« Avez-vous grandit dans un orphelinat en Afrique du Sud » ?

-« Oui, j'y ai été… élevée après l'assassinat de mes parents biologiques ».

-« Avez-vous été recueillie par une femme dénommée Shepherd » ?

-« Oui ».

-« Connaissez-vous son vrai nom » ?

-« Non, même mon frère l'appelle comme ça lorsqu'il parle d'elle ».

-« Avez-vous été entrainé pour tuer » ?

-« Oui », répondit Jane après une longue hésitation.

-« Par qui » ?

-« Les gens à l'orphelinat… ma mère… la CIA », répondit douloureusement Jane.

-« Avez-vous fait partie d'une unité clandestine de la CIA baptisée Orion » ?

-« Oui ».

-« Avez-vous commis des crimes durant cette période » ? Demanda Pellington en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Des flashs du meurtre dans l'église la frappèrent, et après une nouvelle hésitation, Jane détourna les yeux.

-« Oui », répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« J'obéissais aux ordres… Je pensais… nous pensions tous servir notre pays », soupira Jane. Les questions se succédèrent sur son arrivée au FBI, sur Carter, sur la mort de Mayfair.

-« Avez-vous volontairement contribué à la mort de Bethany Mayfair » ?

-« Non ! Oscar s'est servi de moi… il avait menacé mon équipe et j'avais peur qu'il ne tue Kurt et mes amis si je n'obéissais pas. Quant Oscar a tiré, j'ai essayé de la sauver, je vous jure que j'ai essayé ! Mais il y avait du sang, tellement de sang… », répondit la brune dans un gémissement en frottant machinalement les paumes de ses mains comme pour les nettoyer. Le geste fit bouger le capteur sur son doigt, et Monroe se pencha pour vérifier que les résultats n'étaient pas faussés. Pour la première fois, Pellington hésita. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui apprit que la jeune femme disait la vérité, et que ses regrets étaient sincères. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Tasha et Kurt bouillaient de rage que le directeur remue tous ces mauvais souvenirs alors qu'ils avaient eu de mal à aider Jane à passer au travers.

-« Quel enfoiré », gronda la Latina semblant prête à traverser la vitre pour intervenir.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Jane a vraiment besoin de cet accord pour être protégée… Et Pellington ne le lui accordera que s'il est sûr qu'elle ne trahira pas le FBI. Après la visite surprise de Keaton, elle a besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle peut obtenir », grogna Reade d'un ton sombre.

-« Comment peut-il penser ça après tout ce qu'elle a traversé » ? S'indigna Patterson.

-« Peu importe comment et pourquoi. Nous devons juste nous préparer à soutenir Jane lorsque ce sera terminé… en espérant qu'il ne réveille pas trop de mauvais souvenirs », marmonna Kurt en serrant et desserrant nerveusement les poings.

-« Avez-vous fait partie d'une organisation terroriste appelée Sandstorm » ?

-« Oui, même si j'ai essayé de contrecarrer les plans de ma… mère… ».

-« Défendez-vous toujours les valeurs de cette organisation ».

-« Non ».

-« Même si votre famille en fait partie » ?

-« Shepherd s'est servie de moi, elle m'a utilisé comme un pion pour atteindre son but. Tout comme elle utilise mon frère aussi. Elle a essayé de me tuer, menacé mes amis… Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aider », dit résolument Jane.

-« Donc vous n'avez pas l'intention de nuire à ce pays ni au FBI » ?

-« Non », répondit Jane en le regardant comme si elle était insultée qu'il insinue quelque chose comme cela.

-« Pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer l'agent Keaton devant des dizaines de témoins » ?

-« Il m'a torturé ! Il a menacé mes amis ! Il a attaqué Patterson. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… je ne pouvais pas le laisser leur faire du mal. Ni s'approcher de Kira », répondit Jane d'un ton farouche en serrant la main gauche comme si elle résistait à l'envie de frapper quelque chose.

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait » ?

-« J'en avais… j'en avais envie », admit Jane en baissant les yeux. « Il le mérite pour ce qu'il a fait… Mais Kurt m'a dit que cela n'arrangerait rien et… je ne pouvais pas faire ça devant Kira. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit encore plus traumatisée après ce qu'elle a vécu dernièrement ».

-« Pourquoi êtes-vous si attachée à cette fillette » ?

-« Elle est adorable. Elle ne me juge pas par rapport à ce que j'ai fait, ou par rapport à mes tatouages. Elle me voit comme la personne que je veux être, comme Jane… pas comme Remi, Taylor ou Alice. Quand elle sourit… c'est comme si mes idées noires disparaissaient », répondit difficilement Jane à travers l'émotion qui serrait sa gorge.

-« Je vois », commenta pensivement le directeur. Et jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à aller pour la protéger ou pour protéger votre équipe » ? Jane hésita un instant, se demandant si la question n'était pas un piège pour prouver sa dangerosité. Kurt lui avait toutefois demandé d'être honnête, alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-« Aussi loin qu'il le faudra », dit la brune des étincelles semblant danser dans ses yeux.

-« Quelle est votre relation avec l'agent Weller » ? Demanda le directeur du FBI, choisissant volontairement un autre angle d'approche pour essayer de la déstabiliser.

-« Nous sommes… amis », répondit la brune en détournant les yeux. Sur l'écran, un petit pic apparut, montrant qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.

-« Je reformule la question, éprouvez-vous un intérêt romantique pour l'agent Weller » ? demanda Pellington.

-« Non », répondit la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant, sentant qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour s'en prendre à Kurt, mais ne croyant pas elle-même à ce qu'elle disait. Les grands pics apparaissant sur l'écran ne surprirent personne.

-« Mais quelle tête de mule », marmonna Zapata. « Elle doit savoir que la machine va détecter qu'elle ment, même à l'œil nu n'importe qui peut voir qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous ». Kurt essaya de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu, tout en écoutant les battements frénétiques de son cœur à l'idée que Jane mente sur quelque chose d'aussi évident dans une tentative de le protéger de Pellington. L'acte était assez touchant en dépit d'être totalement inutile.

-« Essayez-vous de le séduire pour obtenir des informations dans le but de nuire au FBI ou à ce pays » ? Poursuivit Pellington.

-« Non ! Vous êtes complétement tordus si vous pensez que Kurt se laisserait piéger par quelque chose comme ça. Il est l'agent le plus droit et loyal que je connaisse », s'offusqua Jane. Le directeur se retint de lever un sourcil amusé devant son choix de mot. Elle ne se défendait pas, elle défendait Weller à la place, comme si il avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle. Manifestement l'agent Nas avait eu raison, le lien entre Jane et l'équipe Weller était fort, bien plus encore en ce qui concernait ce dernier et la jeune femme. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir des résultats, elle n'avait pas menti sur son désir de combattre Sandstorm ni sur celui de protéger son équipe. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, il sentit une petite pointe d'admiration pour une telle démonstration de force et de loyauté. Il continua néanmoins de poser quelques questions pour préciser son sentiment, avant de terminer l'interrogatoire.

-« Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir. Revenez demain et nous discuterons des termes de l'accord », dit-il en sortant sans se retourner.

La tension évacuant progressivement son corps, Jane se releva sur des jambes tremblantes, juste à temps pour être engloutie dans un câlin collectif de Patterson et Tasha. Après quelques minutes à profiter de l'affection de ses amies, elle fit quelques pas vers Kurt, manquant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

-« Ok, Jane a besoin de se reposer, je la ramène à la maison. Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain » dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Ses agents et Nas n'émirent aucune objection tant ils savaient que la journée avait été éprouvante pour Jane, et il traina presque la brune vers la sortie.

..…

 _Une heure plus tard, appartement de Kurt_

Avec un soupir, Jane se pelotonna un peu plus contre Kurt, la tête posée sur le torse de l'agent. Tous deux étaient assis, ou plutôt allongée dans le cas de Jane, sur le canapé, regardant sans vraiment le voir un talk-show quelconque.

-« Je suis désolé pour… ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui », dit finalement Kurt. « J'aurais dû réagir plus vite lorsque j'ai vu Keaton… mais j'ai été tellement surpris de voir ce salopard là… ».

-« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais pas qu'il viendrait… Et tu m'as défendu, tu l'as empêché de m'emmener », répondit Jane en sentant une petite pointe d'angoisse monter en elle à cette idée. Sentant son trouble, Kurt commença doucement à frotter son dos, un geste qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait particulièrement même si elle essayait de faire croire le contraire. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la sonnette de la porte les tira de leur petit moment à deux.

-« Sûrement la pizza », marmonna l'agent en se levant à contrecœur, Jane se lovant aussitôt sur la place chaude qu'il venait de quitter, alors que Fluffy grimpait à côté d'elle.

-« Ce chat est jaloux », pesta-t-il en lorgnant vers la bête qui venait de lui voler la place près de la brune. Celle-ci sourit devant son petit manège habituel, alors qu'elle savait qu'il appréciait lui aussi beaucoup la petite boule de poil. Encore à moitié tourné vers le canapé, Kurt ouvrit la porte sans regarder, pour recevoir aussitôt un formidable direct à la mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol.

-« Kurt » ! Entendit-il Jane crier d'une voix alarmée alors que des cloches résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

-« Il faut qu'on parle de votre incapacité à protéger ma sœur », gronda une voix étrangement familière. Alors que son agresseur entrait et fermait la porte, Kurt releva la tête lentement pour croiser le regard furieux de Roman.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 38_

Petit chapitre car je préfère garder le choc Kurt / Roman pour le détailler ensuite.


	39. Chap 39 - Agent double ?

Bienvenu sur le chapitre 39 de Trahisons, et la confrontation entre Roman et Kurt que vous étiez nombreux à attendre. Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais j'ai fait une petite insolation ce week-end et je n'étais vraiment pas au mieux de ma forme pour finir le chapitre et le poster dimanche soir.

….

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Louserie et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : Il ne faut pas être dégouté comme ça, les vacances c'est plutôt cool. Tu auras de la lecture à ton retour ^^. Pour Roman l'explication de son arrivée chez Kurt aura lieu dans ce chapitre.

 **Hm :** Bonnes vacances ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite au fait qu'elle ait pointé une arme sur la tête de Keaton lors de sa visite au FBI, Pellington se méfie des réactions de Jane. La considérant dangereuse, il insiste pour la faire passer au polygraphe à nouveau afin de vérifier que sa loyauté n'a pas changé à nouveau depuis qu'elle sait que Sandstorm est dirigé par sa famille. Une discussion animée s'ensuit avec l'équipe qui se range du côté de Jane, ce que le directeur perçoit comme un signe que leur jugement est compromis. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Jane passe à nouveau au détecteur de mensonge, et réussit le test. Après cette journée éprouvante, Kurt la ramène chez lui où ils entament une discussion sur les évènements récents. Distrait, Kurt répond à la porte sans vérifier l'identité du visiteur, et reçoit un magistral coup au visage de la part d'un Roman très mécontent contre lui.

….

 **Chapitre 39 – Agent double ?**

… _._

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Roman fixa l'agent du FBI d'un œil noir pendant un instant, avant de lever la tête vers sa sœur. La brune alternait entre regarder son frère et regarder Kurt toujours au sol, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

En voyant son expression, Roman se sentit partagé. Remi… Jane… semblait presque autant heureuse de le voir qu'inquiète de sa présence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait, pas depuis qu'il avait tué les policiers pour l'emmener être soignée et qu'il avait abattu Kantor pour lui éviter de faire échouer la mission et s'attirer les foudres de Shepherd… Sa réaction le blessa en lui rappelant à quel point sa perte de mémoire et son temps au FBI l'avaient changé. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse le craindre alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la garder en sécurité.

-« Est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça » ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement en s'approchant de Weller. Son ton là aussi semblait hésiter entre l'affection et l'irritation. Elle savait que Roman était très protecteur d'elle et la plupart du temps elle y trouvait du réconfort, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait surtout irritée par son attaque contre Kurt.

-« Il le mérite », gronda simplement son frère en reprenant son activité de foudroyage du regard lorsque Weller se releva lentement en se frottant la mâchoire. Avec une certaine satisfaction, il remarqua l'ecchymose commençant à se former, au moins l'agent comprendrait le message.

-« Tout va bien Jane, je comprends sa réaction », dit Kurt. Roman se sentit étrangement irrité par le fait qu'il rassure sa sœur. Est-ce que l'homme essayait de le faire passer pour le méchant ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait laissé la CIA lui faire cela, qui avait été incapable de la protéger…

La brune fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin entre les deux hommes. Elle voulait aller vers Kurt pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais craignait d'irriter son frère qui n'appréciait manifestement pas beaucoup l'agent. Dans le même temps, elle voulait également aller vers Roman, mais craignait que Kurt n'en prenne ombrage après avoir reçu un tel coup de sa part. La voyant aussi hésitante, son regard allant nerveusement de lui à Roman, l'agent prit la décision pour elle. S'approchant lentement de la brune sans cesser de regarder l'autre homme dans la pièce au cas où celui-ci tenterait quelque chose, il effleura le bras de Jane en un geste de réconfort affectueux mais innocent.

-« Je vais bien je te le promets », dit-il avant de mettre la main au bas de son dos et de la pousser doucement vers son frère. Roman se sentit irrité et étrangement touché par sa préoccupation. Il détestait l'idée de voir sa sœur avec un autre homme, surtout après Oscar, sachant à quel point elle était inexpérimentée et donc vulnérable en matière de sentiments avec sa mémoire effacée. Mais d'un autre côté, Weller semblait vraiment tenir à elle, et il ne parvenait pas à détecter si ses sentiments étaient sincères ou s'il se servait seulement d'elle pour obtenir des informations sur l'organisation.

Encouragée, la brune fit quelques pas encore incertains, avant d'accélérer et de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Avec curiosité, Kurt observa le visage de Roman changer, devenir moins tendu et moins colérique. En dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, l'homme était très attaché à sa sœur et très protecteur, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Lui-même réagirait sûrement violemment si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Sarah de cette manière.

Bien qu'assez satisfait que Jane puisse compter sur lui pour la protéger lors de ses contacts avec Shepherd, il faisait cependant également face à une situation instable. Pour le moment Roman était officiellement un criminel coupable du meurtre de plusieurs policiers. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas manifesté le désir de réellement aider les forces de l'ordre à stopper sa mère, ni passé un accord lui octroyant l'amnistie pour ses crimes passés, il le resterait. De plus, Pellington semblant déjà avoir du mal à accepter l'accord de Jane, alors qu'elle avait fait bien plus que son frère pour aider le FBI, il doutait que le bureau soit prêt à faire cette faveur à Roman. À moins que celui-ci n'apporte des informations d'importance, ce qui pour le moment n'était pas vraiment le cas bien que le fait qu'il ait permis à sa sœur d'identifier plusieurs lieutenants de Sandstorm pouvait jouer en sa faveur, même si il ne l'avait fait que par intérêt.

À titre personnel, Kurt restait également assez méfiant en raison des sautes d'humeurs de l'homme à la cicatrice. Il semblait réagir avec violence à tout ce qui représentait une menace, même minime, quelque chose que Jane n'avait jamais fait. Bon d'accord, cela n'était pas totalement vrai si l'on considérait sa menace contre Keaton, mais elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire… Il se refusait d'ailleurs à appeler cela une tentative de meurtre, tout simplement parce que Jane n'était pas du genre à rater ce qu'elle entreprenait. Si elle avait vraiment voulu voir Keaton mort, elle aurait appuyé sur la détente. Toutefois, autant il comprenait son désir de revanche, autant il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas mis sa menace à exécution. La jeune femme avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme cela, comme en témoignait la réaction de Pellington…

De plus, l'attitude attentionnée de Roman envers Jane ne devait pas faire oublier qu'il restait également hostile au gouvernement que lui-même représentait. Compte tenu de l'endoctrinement que Shepherd lui avait probablement fait subir et du fait que la CIA avait essayé de tuer sa sœur, avant de la torturer, il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Étant donné que le FBI… que lui et son équipe… avaient même laissé la CIA prendre sa sœur sans combattre, sa méfiance envers eux était également naturelle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Kurt se demanda s'il aurait pensé la même chose si Jane ne lui importait pas autant… Probablement pas. D'une certaine façon Pellington avait raison de s'inquiéter de son objectivité. Dès que la brune était concernée, il était incapable d'être rationnel.

Cependant son attachement pour Jane ne devait pas l'amener à négliger la sécurité du reste de l'équipe. Roman semblait avoir un… eh bien pas vraiment un faible mais au moins une certaine tolérance envers Patterson, mais son geste n'était probablement pas désintéressé. De plus, si la blonde avait un côté innocent assez charmant qui poussait les gens à l'aimer, il doutait que Tasha et Reade inspirent les mêmes sentiments à Roman… D'autant que si Patterson avait toujours été correcte avec Jane après sa deuxième arrestation, cela n'avait pas été leur cas.

-« Que fais-tu ici » ? Finit par demander Jane avec inquiétude en s'éloignant légèrement pour regarder son frère. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite nerveusement vers Kurt, espérant qu'il ne ferait rien susceptible de le provoquer. Après la journée qu'elle avait vécue, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait et son seul parent biologique encore en vie s'entretuer.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'arrêter », la rassura Kurt en voyant sa nervosité.

-« J'aimerais vous voir essayer », gronda Roman d'un ton à la fois défiant et sûr de lui.

-« Stop ! Arrêtez-ca » ! Protesta Jane, ses yeux passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre avec inquiétude alors que Kurt s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Ému par son air vulnérable, Roman essaya de diminuer son agressivité, avant de pousser un petit grognement de douleur. Jane et Kurt le regardèrent avec surprise se pencher, remarquant enfin Fluffy, qui sentant sa maîtresse troublée avait attaqué l'intrus. Avec perplexité, Roman souleva le petit chaton tigré en passant la main sous son ventre, grimaçant lorsque les petites griffes quittèrent sa peau.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive rase-moquette ? Tu te prends pour un grand fauve » ? Marmonna le jeune homme en levant un peu plus l'animal pour le placer à hauteur de son visage. La petit bête le regarda dans les yeux et poussa un miaulement défiant assez comique vu la situation.

-« Laisse mon chat tranquille », grogna sa sœur d'un ton cette fois-ci irrité en lui arrachant précautionneusement son compagnon à quatre pattes des mains pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

-« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Il a l'air d'avoir le même sale caractère que toi », marmonna son frère en agitant légèrement sa cheville pour faire passer la douleur.

-« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter », nota distraitement Kurt son attention concentrée sur Jane gratouillant la tête de Fluffy. La brune adorait littéralement son animal de compagnie et il trouvait toujours adorable le fait de la voir le câliner ou jouer avec lui. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'air tellement apaisée, tellement heureuse qu'il sentait son cœur fondre. Évidemment c'était probablement l'effet que recherchait Allie en offrant la petite bête à Jane. Son ex petite-amie pouvait être particulièrement sournoise lorsqu'elle le voulait, même si le fait qu'elle compatisse et se soit rapprochée de la brune était un soulagement. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait dû choisir entre Jane et l'opportunité de voir grandir sa fille… Fort heureusement, la question ne se posait pas, même s'il était souvent curieux de savoir comment Allie parvenait aussi bien à comprendre la jolie femme tatouée… Roman releva la tête vers lui, surpris de se retrouver d'accord avec l'agent.

-« Eh » ! Protesta Jane lorsque son cerveau assimila la petite pique, en leur adressant à tous les deux un regard vexé. C'était quand même incroyable, un instant ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge et la seconde d'après ils se liguaient contre elle.

-« Et est-ce que cette sale bête à un nom » ? Demanda Roman en adressant un regard mauvais a son agresseur miniature.

-« Fluffy n'est pas une sale bête », répliqua la brune en lui jetant un regard noir. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant surpris par le changement. Sa sœur semblait à la fois avoir retrouvé un peu de sa combattivité et être plus… douce.

-« Je te signale que ton fauve m'a attaqué » dit-il finalement.

-« Parce que tu lui as fait peur avec ta grosse voix », répliqua sa sœur.

Cette fois-ci Kurt était franchement intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jane et Roman ensemble. À vrai dire c'était même la première fois qu'il voyait Roman en chair et en os, et son comportement tranchait avec ce qu'ils savaient de lui. Leur relation lui rappelait toutes les fois où lui-même s'était chamaillait avec Sarah. D'une certaine façon, cela rendait Roman plus humain, en lui montrant une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien éloignée de l'homme qui avait tué Kantor ou les policiers lors du contrôle routier. Bien sûr cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il avait bien commis ces crimes, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas vraiment trop s'en soucier. Ils avaient tous convenus avec Nas que retourner Roman pourrait porter un coup terrible à Shepherd, peu importait leurs sentiments à ce sujet. Après tout, de nombreux criminels passaient ce genre d'accords tous les jours, parfois pour des choses plus graves qu'un homicide. En convaincre Pellington serait sûrement compliqué mais s'ils jouaient bien leurs cartes ils pourraient y parvenir. Si on lui prouvait que Roman permettrait d'abattre la plus grande organisation terroriste du pays et que Jane pouvait aider à le contrôler, le directeur du FBI se montrerait peut-être sensible à l'idée… Tout du moins dès qu'ils auraient obtenus une amnistie complète pour Jane, son frère ne venait qu'en second dans les préoccupations de Kurt. La petite scène avait également un peu fait baisser la tension dans la pièce.

-« Bien que Fluffy soit un sujet très intéressant qu'êtes-vous venus faire chez nous » ? Demanda Kurt. Jane ouvrit grands les yeux, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, alors que l'écho de ses paroles raisonnait dans sa tête… Il avait fait référence à son appartement comme leur foyer à tous les deux, ce qui voulait dire… qu'il l'aimait assez pour lui donner une telle place dans sa vie.

Roman se renfrogna lorsque l'agent fédéral fit référence à la nouvelle situation de sa sœur. Sa déclaration avait l'air de la ravir, mais lui n'appréciait pas trop qu'il essaye de contrôler sa vie en choisissant son lieu de résidence… qui plus est pour la garder près de lui. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce type…

-« Je suis là pour veiller sur ma sœur, quelque chose que vous semblez incapable de faire », cracha l'homme en serrant les poings.

-« Écoutez, je sais que…. », commença Kurt.

-« Non vous ne savez rien ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu ce salopard de Keaton venir au FBI » ?

-« Il est venu c'est vrai, mais nous ne lui avons pas livré Jane. Personne ne savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose comme ça » !

-« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait déjà prise sous votre nez n'est-ce pas », ironisa sèchement Roman. Kurt inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. La colère se mêlait à la culpabilité, et il jeta un regard rapide vers Jane. La douleur qu'il vit dans ses yeux alors qu'elle serrait son chat contre elle, désespérément à la recherche de réconfort, manqua de lui briser le cœur. Il savait qu'en dépit des longues explications qu'ils avaient eues à ce sujet, ses actions ce jour-là restaient un épisode douloureux et un point de tension entre eux. Il trouvait particulièrement cruel de la part de Roman de lui rappeler cet épisode. « Menteur, tu lui en veux surtout de te rappeler tes propres erreurs », souffla une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

-« Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça ! Nous n'avons jamais voulu livrer Jane à la CIA. Après son… arrestation nous avions… j'avais besoin… de temps pour traiter le fait qu'elle m'avait menti et qu'elle n'était pas Taylor. Mais la CIA est venue avant que nous n'ayons le temps de décider quoi faire et elle a été déplacée. J'ai essayé de savoir où, mais peu importe combien de fois j'ai demandé je n'ai jamais reçu une seule réponse… », répondit-il finalement, ses yeux ne lâchant jamais Jane comme s'il cherchait encore à la convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cela.

-« Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour la retrouver », accusa Roman, la mâchoire serrée de colère.

-« Vous non plus sinon vous vous seriez inquiété en ne la voyant plus au FBI », riposta sèchement Kurt agacé de se voir rappeler ses erreurs.

-« Espèce d'enfoiré », rugit Roman en s'avançant rapidement sur lui.

-« Non ! Arrêtez », supplia Jane d'un ton alarmé en essayant de s'interposer. Aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait en dépit de sa fatigue, la jeune femme laissa Fluffy sauter sur le sol et se glissa entre les deux hommes qui n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Malgré la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, l'irruption soudaine de la frêle brune entre eux les stoppa immédiatement. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous deux qu'avec ses compétences, Jane aurait pu leur remettre les idées en place à coup de pieds aux fesses si elle l'avait voulu… Tout comme ils étaient bien conscients que dans son état de détresse elle n'était pas en mesure de mettre ses talents en pratique. Ses mains maintenant posées sur la poitrine de chacun des hommes de sa vie comme pour essayer de les forcer à s'éloigner, la jeune femme paraissait presque minuscule entre les deux silhouettes musculeuses de son frère et de Kurt.

Tout en continuant à se jauger du regard, les deux hommes remarquèrent que l'autre avait arrêté d'avancer dès que Jane avait posé la main sur lui. Leurs divergences temporairement mises de côté, ils firent chacun un pas en arrière pour laisser à la brune le temps de se calmer. Jane resta un instant sur place, regardant frénétiquement de l'un à l'autre comme si elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour rester à l'écart.

-« Désolé Jane, nous allons mieux nous comporter », essaya de la rassurer Kurt en avisant sa respiration rapide et la tension dans ses épaules. La réaction de la jeune femme ne le fit se sentir qu'encore plus coupable. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur Roman, s'était tellement laissé emporter par sa colère qu'il avait négligé l'effet que l'affrontement pourrait avoir sur elle. Un regard rapide vers son frère lui montra que Roman avait également remarqué son air tendu et épuisée, et qu'il semblait s'en vouloir pour avoir ajouté à ses tourments.

-« Ne… ne faites plus ça… je… je ne peux pas choisir », souffla finalement la jeune femme alors que son rythme cardiaque reprenait peu à peu une fréquence normale. Kurt et Roman échangèrent tout d'abord un regard surpris, avant que l'agent n'ait un éclair de lucidité.

-« Jane, personne ne te demande de choisir. Nous nous sommes laissés emporter, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous attendons que tu prennes fait et cause pour l'un de nous. Et… Je n'essaye pas de te séparer de ton frère » dit-il doucement en s'approchant pour lui frotter doucement le dos. L'irritation de Roman devant sa familiarité céda rapidement la place à l'étonnement en voyant sa sœur fermer les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement, et se laisser aller contre l'agent fédéral qui referma ses bras sur elle. Pour la première fois le doute le saisit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jugé Weller que sur son comportement, c'est-à-dire sur ce que sa mère et Remi lui avaient raconté avant la mission et sur le fait qu'il avait abandonné sa sœur aux mains de la CIA. Lorsque Remi lui avait dit qu'elle avait pardonné à Weller et qu'il se souciait réellement d'elle, il ne l'avait pas cru. Mais maintenant, en le voyant agir avec elle… il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Malgré sa méfiance envers lui, le directeur adjoint du FBI semblait réellement tenir à elle et se tenir prêt à la soutenir et à la rassurer dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

D'un autre côté, la relation de quasi dépendance qui semblait exister entre les deux l'inquiétait également. Le fait que sa sœur ait besoin du soutien de l'agent démontrait que d'une certaine façon elle était plus vulnérable. Il n'osait pas utiliser le mot faible pour la définir car elle avait démontré qu'elle pouvait déployer de grandes ressources physiques et morales pour protéger ceux qui lui tenaient à cœur, malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé. Mais le résultat était là, elle était très attachée à l'agent fédéral, ce qui la rendait plus vulnérable si elle comptait sur lui pour l'aider et qu'il n'était pas présent.

-« Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cette fois-ci plus curieux que réellement hostile. La brune sentit Kurt se tendre dans son dos, et répondit rapidement avant qu'il ne perde son calme.

-« Les choses sont compliquées… nous avons tous les deux faits des… erreurs… mais maintenant c'est réglé. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas… ce que Keaton m'a fait… et il l'a empêché de m'emmener à nouveau aujourd'hui… », répondit la brune en s'appuyant un peu plus contre Kurt. Son objectif principal était de l'empêcher de bouger pour commencer un combat avec son frère, mais le fait de se blottir dans ses bras était aussi un appréciable bonus.

-« Comment ça » ? Gronda Roman avec colère.

-« Keaton avait un document qui l'autorisait à utiliser mes… services pour le compte de la CIA ».

-« Sérieusement ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment cru à ça » ? Demanda son frère d'un ton incrédule.

-« En dépit de ce que vous pensez, nous ne sommes pas stupides », grogna Kurt en lui jetant un regard noir. « Nous savions que ce n'était qu'un prétexte… Un juriste nous a fait remarquer que l'autorisation de transfert était subordonnée à l'acceptation du FBI et j'ai refusé le départ de Jane… avec l'appui de mon patron ».

-« Le FBI s'est opposé à la CIA » ? Demanda Roman cette fois-ci clairement surpris.

-« D'une certaine façon… Apparemment, le directeur Pellington a contacté la CIA après le retour de Jane pour leur faire savoir qu'elle était hors limite ».

-« Quel succès », railla l'homme à la cicatrice en croisant les bras.

-« Keaton ne joue pas selon les règles et nous sommes censés faire respecter la loi pas l'enfreindre », grogna Kurt avec mauvaise humeur. Il savait que d'une certaine façon, Roman avait raison. Sans le juge Dickinson pour prouver l'inutilité du document de Keaton, il n'était pas si certain que Pellington se serait opposé au transfert de Jane. À vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à cerner le comportement de son patron envers la jeune femme. D'un côté il n'avait pas montré beaucoup de compassion pour ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais de l'autre il avait déjà pris contact avec la CIA pour interdire de l'approcher. Il était méfiant envers Jane comme en témoignait sa volonté de la faire passer au polygraphe, mais il avait également éjecté Keaton du bâtiment…

-« Votre amie blonde me l'a déjà dit. Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je disais, vous êtes incapables de la protéger »

-« Ils font de leur mieux », protesta sa sœur. « Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à… remonter la pente ces derniers temps… ».

-« Peut-être mais Keaton reviendra à la charge… et malheureusement Shepherd a raccourci ma laisse », grogna son frère en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Kurt releva la tête vers lui, soudain plus attentif.

-« Ce qui veut dire » ?

-« Je suis resté trop longtemps hors du QG pour traquer cette anguille de Keaton et cela lui déplaît. Je dois y retourner bientôt », marmonna le jeûne homme clairement frustré. D'un coup, Weller comprit pourquoi Roman avait l'air aussi en colère. Sa traque de l'agent de la CIA n'avait rien donnée, et pire, l'homme était venu menacer sa sœur à nouveau. Visiblement Shepherd lui mettait en plus des bâtons dans les roues alors qu'il essayait de protéger sa sœur. C'était curieux mais, considérant qu'ils savaient à quel point la femme était manipulatrice, pas vraiment étonnant. En fait cela pouvait même jouer à leur avantage…

-« Et vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux » ? Surprise, Jane se dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour lui faire face, alors que Roman le regardait perplexe.

-« De quoi parlez-vous » ? Kurt hésita et se tourna vers Jane. La nouvelle passerait peut-être mieux venant de sa sœur.

-« Shepherd… notre mère… elle se sert de nous », dit aussi doucement que possible la jeune femme.

-« Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi » ! S'indigna Roman. « C'est eux… ils t'ont retourné le cerveau » ! Accusa-t-il les poings serrés.

-« Non ! C'est la vérité et je peux le prouver » ! Répondit sa sœur, comprenant où Kurt voulait en venir. C'était risqué, mais s'ils parvenaient à convaincre Roman que Shepherd devait être arrêtée… Rapidement la brune se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable de Kurt, posé dans un coin du salon et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva facilement de qu'elle cherchait, puisque Kurt avait laissé l'icône de la vidéo sur le bureau. La première fois qu'elle s'en était rendu compte et lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait avoué avec embarras qu'il regardait régulièrement l'enregistrement afin de ne pas oublier ce que Shepherd avait fait. Écartant ces pensées, elle lança la vidéo et tourna l'écran vers son frère. Il reconnut sans mal le sous-sol où il avait délivré sa sœur des sbires de Keaton, et le moment où Remi… Jane… avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et que leur mère l'avait envoyé chercher un kit médical pendant qu'un de ses gardes du corps commençait un massage cardiaque.

-« _Elle nous a trahi, pourquoi ne pas juste la laisser mourir_ » ?

-« _Cela dépendra de sa réponse à une question que je lui poserais quand elle reprendra connaissance. Mais pour le moment elle pourra davantage nous servir vivante que morte_ ».

-« _Comment_ » ?

-« _Réfléchit, pourquoi est-elle ici ? Parce que la CIA l'a prise, probablement sans l'accord du FBI. Ce qui veut dire que sa confiance envers eux doit être remise en question puisqu'ils ont échoué à la protéger. Maintenant elle sait que sa seule chance de survie est de travailler pour nous. Et puisque nous savons qu'elle est susceptible de donner des informations aux fédéraux, cela rend d'autant plus facile de contrôler ce à quoi nous lui donnerons accès. Sans compter que maintenant que Cade à la puce nous devons changer nos plans. Ou au moins les retarder_ ».

-« _Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se méfier_ » ?

-« _Oh certainement. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix, elle est leur seul point d'accès à notre organisation. De plus je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour la placer auprès de Weller pour laisser tomber maintenant_ ».

-« _Pourquoi… vous saviez qu'elle allait développer un faible pour lui_ ».

-« _Bien sûr, je connais ma fille. Weller est charismatique, intelligent, fort et protecteur, tout ce que cette carpette d'Oscar n'était pas. Il finirait forcement par lui plaire, au fond d'elle Remi a toujours aimé les hommes attentionnés et protecteurs. Bien que je n'ai jamais cru que cet imbécile de Bill Weller parlerait sur son lit de mort. Tout aurait été bien plus facile si elle et Weller étaient toujours persuadés qu'elle était Taylor Shaw. De toute façon vu la réaction de Roman, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le contrôler. Si je la tue maintenant, il se retournera contre nous_ »

La méfiance et la colère de Roman cédèrent la place à la stupeur puis à l'incompréhension lorsque l'image s'arrêta.

-« Non… Non… c'est impossible », dit-il en secouant la tête, sentant son monde se fissurer autour de lui.

-« Roman… tu sais que c'est vrai », lui dit Jane en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son bras. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais des doutes sur elle… que tu ne comprenais pas ses décisions ».

-« C'est un truc… les fédéraux ont monté cette vidéo », protesta faiblement son frère d'un ton qui indiquait que lui-même ne croyait pas à ses paroles.

-« Nous ne ferions jamais quelque chose comme ça à Jane », répondit Kurt en croisant les bras. « En fait, c'est à Cade que nous devons cette vidéo. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il avait installé une caméra pour nous permettre de suivre les évènements. Patterson a réussi à enregistrer cet extrait avant que la transmission ne soit coupée par notre intervention ».

-« Elle ne ferait pas ça », marmonna Roman, semblant toujours avoir du mal à admettre que leur mère les manipulait.

-« Roman… Tu sais qu'elle le ferait… Elle n'éprouve pas d'affection pour nous, elle a juste besoin de nos talents… Si nous étions si importants pour elle… pourquoi nous séparer ? Elle n'arrête pas de parler de la mission, de ses plans, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas des conséquences pour nous… », lui dit douloureusement Jane, essayant de le persuader sans trop le brusquer.

-« Jane a raison. Si elle était si importante aux yeux de Shepherd, pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser de Keaton alors qu'il est clairement une menace pour elle ? Pourquoi vouloir forcer Bellinger à stopper l'enquête sur son enlèvement alors qu'il pourrait faire pression sur Keaton ? Pourquoi la menacer de nous tuer devant elle pour la forcer à obéir au lieu d'essayer de regagner sa confiance ? Shepherd est méticuleuse, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu effacer sa mémoire et penser qu'elle continuerait de la suivre aveuglement… Elle devait avoir autre chose en tête », intervint Kurt. Roman leva des yeux perdus vers lui, avant que ces paroles n'entrent dans son crâne.

-« C'était le rôle d'Oscar… de la maintenir dans la mission », dit-il commençant lentement à comprendre.

-« Le même Oscar qui lui a menti, qui a tué Markos alors qu'il essayait de la prévenir du danger que représentait Shepherd et qui a essayé d'effacer sa mémoire » ? Demanda Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Oscar… n'aurait jamais pris ces initiatives seul », admit difficilement Roman. Depuis que sa sœur lui avait raconté l'histoire, il avait voulu se convaincre que leur mère n'avait rien à voir avec cette décision… ou qu'elle avait été mal conseillée. Mais maintenant… il remettait en perspective son comportement récent, d'autant qu'il l'avait entendu de ses propres oreilles refuser d'éliminer Keaton malgré la menace qu'il représentait pour Remi… Comme si elle voulait la maintenir sous pression. Et d'après la vidéo qu'il venait de voir, elle avait clairement admis avoir manipulé la jeune femme et avoir eu l'intention de lui faire croire qu'elle était Taylor Shaw pendant une longue période.

-« Elle se sert de nous… De moi pour la mission et pour te contrôler », ajouta doucement Jane en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres dans l'attente de sa réaction.

-« C'est… difficile à admettre », soupira Roman, son ton indiquant cependant qu'il avait déjà commencé à accepter l'idée. Imperceptiblement, le couple se détendit maintenant que la perspective d'une réaction violente de sa part s'éloignait. Le moment avait finalement été bien choisit, et après avoir été témoin de la façon dont Shepherd considérait sa sœur et empêchait de l'aider, il était plus enclin à les croire.

-« Mais tu sais que c'est vrai », répondit doucement Jane en se pelotonnant contre lui. L'homme à la cicatrice enroula ses bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le réconfort que lui procurait le seul membre de sa famille qui tenait réellement à lui.

-« Ce qui n'explique pas comment tu peux être proche de lui », dit-il finalement en s'écartant après quelques instants et en regardant vers Kurt. « Tu l'as entendu, elle t'a envoyé vers lui pour que tu en tombes amoureuse et te manipuler. En sortant avec lui tu joues son jeu ». Il espérait que sa sœur verrait la vérité derrière ses paroles, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il agissait ainsi surtout par jalousie et par crainte que la jeune femme ne l'abandonne après avoir trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt.

-« Elle avait aussi prévu de me faire croire que Jane était Taylor pour me manipuler », protesta Kurt en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée qu'il essaye de les séparer, même si l'idée lui avait également traversée l'esprit lors de sa dernière dispute avec la brune.

-« Je me suis posée la question aussi », admit Jane en fuyant le regard de Kurt. « Mais dès que je l'ai vu… dès qu'il a commencé à me rassurer après ma découverte sur Time Square… avant même que nous pensions que j'étais Taylor… il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je ne dis pas que les choses ont été faciles mais maintenant… je sais que je l'aime. Shepherd avait sûrement raison en pensant que je m'attacherais à lui, mais je sais que mes sentiments sont les miens… Elle veut probablement encore me manipuler grâce à cela, mais elle ne peut pas me pousser à aimer quelqu'un ». Roman la fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Weller arborait un air triomphant juste derrière sa sœur. Il combattit l'envie de lui remettre son poing dans la figure, sachant que la jeune femme n'approuverait certainement pas.

-« Je ne comprends pas, admit-il finalement en regardant vers le directeur adjoint du FBI. « Est-ce une manière tordue de retrouver Taylor même si vous savez que ce n'est pas elle » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Roman » ! Protesta sa sœur en ouvrant de grands yeux, choquée qu'il puisse poser une question aussi importante de manière aussi brutale.

-« Tout va bien Jane. Je comprends son point de vue », la tranquillisa Kurt en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le frappa à ce douloureux rappel. « J'aime Jane pour qui elle, pas parce que je pense qu'elle est Taylor, et certainement pas parce que Shepherd m'a poussé vers elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, ni pourquoi elle a envoyé Jane vers moi en me faisant croire qu'elle était Taylor, autrement que pour lui offrir une porte d'accès au FBI ».

-« Elle vous connait depuis votre jeunesse », répondit Roman après quelques instants de réflexions, estimant qu'il était sincère.

-« Qui » ? Demanda Weller d'un air perplexe.

-« Shepherd, elle vous a choisi parce qu'elle vous connait ».

-« Quoi » ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Kurt et Jane.

-« Depuis quand » ? Demanda l'agent avec empressement.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je sais seulement qu'elle vous connait depuis longtemps et qu'elle a suivi votre carrière. Elle pense qu'elle pourra vous convaincre de nous rejoindre », expliqua Roman en haussant les épaules.

-« Ce qui explique pourquoi sa voix m'est familière », marmonna Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le menton. Depuis qu'il avait entendu sa voix sur l'enregistrement fait par Winters, il essayait de se rappeler où et quand il avait rencontré la femme. Malheureusement même le portrait que Jane avait tracé d'elle ne lui rappelait rien. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, impossible de se rappeler de ce qui comptait. Maintenant au moins, ils avaient une idée de la raison pour laquelle la chef du réseau terroriste semblait autant obsédée par leur relation.

-« Pourquoi nous dire cela maintenant » ? Demanda-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur Roman.

-« Disons que c'est… une preuve de bonne volonté ».

-« Je vois », commenta sobrement Kurt, ayant une idée de la raison pour laquelle Roman agissait ainsi. Jane plissa des yeux perplexes en regardant leur échange, mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir.

-« Ce qui ne nous avance pas sur le point principal, comment comptez-vous protéger ma sœur » ?

-« Nous réfléchissons à un moyen de mettre Keaton hors-jeu », admit Weller.

-« De quelle manière » ?

-« Nous avons l'adresse d'un centre de stockage de données de la CIA ici à New York. Nous espérons pouvoir nous y introduire pour récupérer des données sur Orion et faire pression sur l'Agence pour qu'ils tiennent Keaton en laisse ».

-« Un plan dangereux » commenta Roman, surprit qu'ils puissent envisager de prendre ces risques pour aider sa sœur.

-« C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais ils ne veulent pas en démordre », marmonna Jane.

-« J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas d'envoyer la petite blonde avec vous dans son état », demanda son frère. Même si son regard était fixé sur Kurt, sa sœur sursauta. Ce pouvait-il que Roman sache que Patterson était enceinte ? Cela paraissait impossible puisque la nouvelle avait été partagée avec un nombre très restreint de personnes au FBI. S'il était effectivement au courant, alors le problème de la présence de la taupe était plus inquiétant qu'ils ne le croyaient.

-« Non, Patterson n'ira pas sur le terrain. Merci pour l'avoir sauvé au fait ».

-« Elle n'est pas désagréable… pour un agent fédéral », répondit Roman en haussant les épaules, semblant étrangement gêné d'être remercié pour avoir fait quelque chose de positif.

-« Attend… c'est toi qui l'a sauvé de Keaton » ? Demanda Jane à la fois heureuse qu'il soit venu en aide à son amie et irritée qu'ils lui aient tous caché la vérité.

-« Je suivais Keaton en pensant qu'il allait te tendre une embuscade et je suis tombé sur ses hommes de mains au moment où ta copine était en train de leur déboiter les genoux… Cette fille a l'air gentille comme ça, mais c'est une vraie petite teigne », commenta son frère avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Malgré eux, Jane et Kurt gloussèrent légèrement à l'idée que Patterson apprenne comment Roman la considérait.

-« Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me cache des choses», commença Jane en jetant un regard sévère vers Kurt, « je suis contente que tu sois arrivé à temps. Elle ne méritait pas ça ».

-« Personne ne mérite de finir entre les mains de Keaton », intervint Kurt.

-« Ce qui me fait penser… pourquoi son agression n'a pas déclenchée d'enquête » ?

-« Il y en a une mais… le témoin principal est introuvable », répondit Kurt d'un air imperturbable. « Nous ne pouvions pas révéler votre identité puisque… ».

-« Je suis un criminel en fuite », termina Roman d'une voix sans émotions.

-« Mais le fait qu'il ait aidé Patterson pourrait jouer en sa faveur non » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-« Jane… ».

-« Cela ne pèsera pas lourd face aux six policiers que j'ai abattus », coupa son frère.

-« En fait… si vous nous aidez à arrêter Shepherd, vous pourriez négocier une immunité », lui fit remarquer Kurt. Il n'était pas très sûr que Roman le mérite, mais si cela lui permettait de continuer à veiller sur Jane et à mettre la main sur Shepherd…

-« Pour cela il faudrait que j'ai confiance dans votre gouvernement et dans sa capacité à respecter sa parole », répliqua sèchement Roman. « De ce que j'ai compris, le FBI n'est même pas capable de valider l'accord de ma sœur malgré tout ce qu'elle a risqué pour vous aider… je doute avoir plus de chances ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Malheureusement ton frère a raison sur un point Jane. Vu l'attitude récente de Pellington, nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir faire quelque chose si il modifie ton accord », soupira Kurt en se massant les tempes.

-« En plus de mettre ma sœur en danger, de menacer de la livrer à la CIA, le FBI veut maintenant l'enfermer » ? Grogna Roman en le foudroyant du regard.

-« Pas si je peux l'empêcher… Mais c'est malheureusement une possibilité. Pellington pense que notre objectivité est remise en cause du fait de notre soutien à Jane. Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, difficile de dire quelle sera sa décision. Il peut révoquer l'accord ou le confirmer… Mais d'un autre côté il a empêché Keaton de l'emmener et ne semble pas décidé à céder sur ce point ».

-« Évidemment, il sait qu'elle est votre seule chance d'infiltrer notre organisation. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce qu'il se passera pour elle après ».

-« Je ne sais pas », admis Kurt. « Il voudra peut-être la placer sous surveillance pour l'arrêter si il pense qu'elle représente un danger pour nous… ».

-« Je ne ferais jamais ça », protesta la jeune femme.

-« Je sais… mais lui ne te connait pas aussi bien que nous », soupira Kurt en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.

-« Et donc » ? Demanda impatiemment Roman.

-« Nous serons fixés demain. Nous nous inquiétons peut-être pour rien… Mais dans le cas où il n'accorderait pas l'immunité à Jane, nous envisagerons d'autres options ».

-« Quelles options » ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

-« Nous pouvons planifier une voie d'évacuation avec l'équipe pour que tu sortes du bureau en cas de problème et que Roman te récupère pour te conduire dans un endroit sûr ».

-« Ce qui ferait d'elle une fugitive », commenta celui-ci en croisant les bras.

-« Je sais, mais même si cela nous sépare… je préfère la savoir dehors qu'enfermée dans une cage », répondit douloureusement Kurt. Il avait commencé à réfléchir à la question dès que Pellington avait manifesté son désir de la faire passer au polygraphe à nouveau et était sincère. Même si l'idée de ne plus être avec elle était insupportable, il préférait cent fois la savoir dehors, en dépit des risques que représentaient la vie d'une fugitive, plutôt qu'enfermée en quartier haute sécurité ou pire encore, livrée à nouveau à la CIA.

-« Je ne te quitterais pas », s'opposa immédiatement la brune.

-« Ce n'est qu'une précaution, un dernier recours. Pellington peut très bien t'accorder l'immunité », essaya de la rassurer Kurt en tentant d'avoir l'air convaincu. Il espérait également que le juge Dickinson pourrait peser auprès du directeur pour améliorer sa situation. Roman observa leur interaction avec curiosité, essayant de déterminer si Weller était sincère. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser davantage de questions, son téléphone sonna.

-« C'est Shepherd », dit-il en jetant un œil au numéro affiché.

-« Tu dois y aller », compris Jane avec tristesse.

-« Oui… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir, mais je t'appellerais à la première occasion », promit son frère en l'étreignant. Alors que la jeune femme épuisée retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son chat, Kurt raccompagna le visiteur imprévu à la porte.

-« Réfléchissez à notre offre. Si vous pouvez nous aider à stopper Shepherd… ».

-« Vous nous mettrez dans la même cellule ma sœur et moi » ? Se moqua Roman à voix basse.

-« Écoutez, vous ne nous faites pas confiance et c'est réciproque. Vous êtes un tueur de flic, et Dieu sait ce que vous avez fait d'autre pour le compte de votre mère… Je vous donne une chance de faire ce qui est juste pour une fois ».

-« Peu importe… Assurez-vous seulement de protéger ma sœur », grogna Roman avant de lui tourner le dos.

-« C'est valable pour vous. Pour l'instant nous avons passé votre présence à l'hôpital et dans la vie de Jane sous silence parce que vous pouvez la protéger lorsqu'elle est en mission pour Shepherd… mais si ce que vous faites lui nuit, où que vous blessez encore un innocent, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour vous arrêter et la protéger », gronda Kurt en réponse en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

-« Eh bien au moins nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose », répliqua Roman en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec du bras avant de sortir. Une fois la porte refermée, Kurt retourna lentement vers le canapé, où Jane l'attendait.

-« Tu aurais pu l'arrêter », dit-elle finalement d'un ton incertain.

-« J'aurais pu… Honnêtement… J'ai hésité… je sais que c'est ton frère mais… tu dois reconnaitre qu'il est dangereux. Nous avons fermé les yeux pour l'instant parce qu'il peut te protéger et qu'il dispose d'informations utiles, mais s'il ne passe pas un accord avec nous pour abattre Sandstorm… ».

-« J'arriverais à le convaincre…Tu as vu, maintenant il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance à Shepherd, il faut juste lui laisser du temps », souffla Jane en lui jetant un regard suppliant.

-« Je sais… Je veux seulement que tu ne mettes pas trop d'espoir là-dessus. S'il nous aide, je ferais mon possible pour qu'il bénéfice d'un accord favorable, mais… la situation ne dépendra pas entièrement de nous… ».

-« Je sais… J'aimerais juste que tout s'arrête… Les missions, mentir, combattre jour après jour… Il y a des jours où j'ai juste envie de… je ne sais pas… être quelqu'un d'autre », soupira la jeune femme en reprenant la position qui était la sienne avant que Roman ne fasse irruption dans l'appartement.

-« C'est difficile je sais… et tu as payé plus que tout le monde. Mais nous en verrons la fin, le plus tôt possible j'espère », dit Kurt en recommençant à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux.

-« Est-ce que tu crois que Pellington validera mon accord » ? Demanda la brune en fermant les yeux malgré elle.

-« Je l'espère… je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas... », souffla Kurt en la sentant s'assoupir contre lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain en prenant son mal en patience, et se tenir prêt si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'espérait.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 39_

19/07/2017


	40. Chap 40 - Coeurs ouverts

Un chapitre 40 un peu en retard, pour cause d'inspiration défaillante le week-end dernier. À la place j'ai travaillé sur deux OS que je vais publier sous peu, et cette petite pause m'a fait du bien.

Bref un chapitre assez émotionnel qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, grâce à vous cette histoire a dépassé les 20 000 vues il y a quelques chapitres de cela.

 **Ard** : Longtemps ? Cela fait une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre. Mais pas d'inquiétude l'histoire n'est absolument pas arrêtée (voir explications plus haut) ^^.

…

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La confrontation entre Roman et Kurt commence à devenir physique, alors que chacun des deux hommes pense que l'autre est une menace pour Jane. Leurs divergences sont cependant mises de côté lorsque la jeune femme s'interpose entre eux malgré sa fatigue après une journée très éprouvante. Percevant le trouble de Roman, qui en suivant Keaton l'a vu se rendre au siège du FBI, Kurt convainc Jane de lui montrer la vidéo où Shepherd admet les manipuler pour ses propres fins. La nouvelle est un coup dur pour Roman, qui commence à remettre en cause son allégeance avec Sandstorm. En signe de bonne volonté, il révèle à Kurt que Shepherd le connait depuis sa jeunesse et qu'elle veut le convaincre de changer de camp.

….

 **Chapitre 40 – Cœurs ouverts**

… _._

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Jane s'éveilla lentement, ne voulant pas quitter la merveilleuse chaleur de l'homme à côté d'elle. De la façon dont son corps se sentait, il avait dû la porter au lit puisque la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'avoir parlé avec Kurt sur le canapé du salon avant de commencer à s'assoupir. Clignant des paupières, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers Kurt, qui dormait toujours. En essayant de se déplacer, elle devint bien vite consciente du bras enroulé autour de sa taille, et du fait que leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Une position qui devenait de plus en plus habituelle à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, même lorsqu'ils essayaient de se coucher chacun de son côté. À vrai dire, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment de plaintes à formuler à ce sujet. Elle remarqua toutefois la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ce qui voulait dire que Kurt lui avait retiré son jean avant de la coucher et qu'ils dormaient tous les deux dans leurs sous-vêtements… Ses joues rougirent un instant, avant qu'elle ne constate qu'ils portaient encore tous les deux un T-shirt. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en imaginant Kurt la dévêtir précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller, tout en rougissant probablement de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle vivait avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à profiter de la situation, même s'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

En dépit des évènements de la veille, elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi, le contact de Kurt lui faisant même oublier le fait que Pellington devait annoncer sa décision aujourd'hui. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, un petit frisson la parcouru cependant à l'idée que le directeur du FBI puisse modifier les termes de son accord. Il n'avait pas fait mystère qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop, ce qui n'était pas inattendu. De son point de vue, elle était la femme qui avait infiltré son agence pour le compte d'une organisation terroriste, et dont les actions avaient abouties à la mort de Mayfair. Elle espérait simplement que la carrière de Kurt ne souffrirait pas du soutien qu'il lui montrait. Sa préoccupation était touchante, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque la prison pour l'aider à échapper au FBI comme il en avait manifesté l'intention la veille.

-« Déjà réveillée » ? Demanda doucement Kurt, manquant de la faire sursauter. La brune se dégagea légèrement pour mieux le regarder, et croisa ses yeux bleus grands ouverts qui la regardaient avec affection. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle comprit que du fait de leur proximité son frisson avait dû le réveiller.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… » commença la jeune femme avant que Kurt ne la fasse taire avec un baiser. Le geste la surprit, mais en quelques secondes elle se sentit fondre et savoura l'instant, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« Jane… tu dois vraiment arrêter de présenter des excuses pour tout », la gronda gentiment Weller une fois qu'il se fut détaché d'elle. Le baiser n'était qu'un prétexte commode pour la faire taire, mais il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de profiter de l'occasion. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, et plus la jolie brune dans son lit l'attirait. Bien sûr, les petits trucs qu'Allie lui avait visiblement donnés pour lui faire tourner la tête ne l'aidaient pas à se contrôler, ce qui devait être le but des deux jeunes femmes dans ce petit complot. D'un autre côté, il était sûr d'avoir entendu Jane dire qu'elle l'aimait la veille et même si il mourrait d'envie d'aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

-« Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop… ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose si j'ai le droit à un baiser à chaque fois… », dit malicieusement la brune en prenant son air le plus sérieux et le plus innocent après un petit moment de surprise. La tension sexuelle entre eux avait considérablement augmentée ces derniers temps, et de son côté, la jeune femme devait bien avouer que depuis qu'ils redormaient ensemble ses fantasmes avaient pris une toute autre ampleur, et que seule la volonté de faire craquer le séduisant agent fédéral en premier l'empêchait de plaider pour que leur relation passe à l'étape suivante.

Kurt la regarda quelques secondes, semblant débattre de la conduite à tenir. Il s'agissait clairement d'une invitation, mais il avait du mal à déterminer si cela correspondait au comportement plus confiant que Jane affichait depuis quelques jours, ou s'il s'agissait d'un appel déguisé pour être rassurée sur les évènements à venir. Bien que les sentiments semblent partagés, il n'avait pas envie de profiter de son éventuel état de faiblesse pour satisfaire ses propres désirs.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je t'embrasse », sourit-il finalement en se penchant à nouveau vers elle mais sans aller jusqu'au bout. Sans réfléchir, Jane releva la tête pour fermer la distance entre eux et prendre l'initiative, ce qui le rassura.

L'agent du FBI savoura quelques secondes la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes, avec de se détacher d'elle et de prendre un air plus grave. « Mais je suis sérieux. Je sais que tu te sens toujours coupable de beaucoup de choses, même si ce n'est pas forcément vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose ou te pose une question que tu dois forcément en conclure que tu es en tort… ».

-« Je sais, c'est juste que… les dernières semaines ont été… écrasantes et parfois j'ai du mal à… », commença Jane d'une voix hésitante, son sourire maintenant disparu, avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots.

-« À penser que ce n'est pas juste un rêve et que les choses sont vraiment en train de s'améliorer pour toi », compléta tranquillement Kurt, semblant suivre sans mal le cheminement de ses pensées.

-« Oui… je sais que ça doit paraitre stupide », soupira légèrement la brune.

-« Ce n'est pas stupide Jane, personne ne sort indemne de ce que tu as vécu ».

-« J'ai peur… », lui répondit soudainement la jeune femme avant de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres.

-« De Keaton ? Nous ne le laisserons pas te prendre à nouveau », la rassura immédiatement Weller en l'attirant plus près de lui. Elle était maintenant obligée de tordre légèrement la tête en arrière pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux, mais ce petit désagrément était largement compensé par sa proximité.

-« Je sais… sauf si Pellington… »

-« Il ne va pas te remettre à lui. S'il en avait l'intention, il l'aurait fait hier », argumenta Kurt avec une grimace pensive en reposant la tête sur son oreiller mais en pivotant pour la garder dans son champ de vision.

-« Mais Roman a raison. Pour l'instant il préférera sûrement me garder au FBI parce que je peux encore être utile en obtenant des informations sur Sandstorm mais ensuite… ».

-« Nous serons bientôt fixés… Considérant ce que tu as vécu et l'aide que tu nous apportes, je ne pense pas qu'il t'enverra à la CIA ensuite… La seule chose que j'espère c'est que tu obtiendras l'immunité complète pour ce que tu as fait en tant que Remi… Et si il n'est pas d'accord, eh bien il peut se préparer à une conférence de presse qui entrainera beaucoup de questions sur la façon dont le Bureau traite ses consultants », marmonna Kurt.

-« Non ! J'apprécie beaucoup ton soutien, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. Démissionner ne servirait qu'à te faire perdre un poste pour lequel tu as travaillé dur, et parler à la presse pourrait t'envoyer en prison toi aussi», protesta doucement Jane. « D'autant qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de consultants comme moi », ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

-« C'est vrai, tu es unique », approuva très sérieusement Kurt en s'amusant de voir ses joues rougir devant le compliment. « Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront partager la même cellule », ajouta-t-il avec gravité après quelques secondes de réflexion. Jane écarquilla grands les yeux sous le choc, avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Arborant une petite moue vexée, elle le frappa sur l'épaule, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait au départ. La réaction de Kurt la surprit cependant, et elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il la souleva sans effort pour la faire pivoter, et qu'elle se retrouva d'un coup allongée en dessous de lui, les jambes de Kurt de chaque côté des siennes alors qu'il se tenait légèrement dressé sur ses genoux. De cette façon, il l'empêchait totalement de bouger sans pour autant l'écraser sous son poids.

-« Agression sur un agent fédéral, cela pourrait vous coûter cher Mlle Doe », dit-il en souriant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jane. La brune sentit son cœur accélérer, saisie par un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Lorsqu'Allie lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui était susceptible de faire réagir Kurt, elle l'avait aussi mise en garde sur le fait que si elle essayait de le provoquer et de contrôler les choses, il était susceptible de tout faire pour lui prouver le contraire. Quelques semaines en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais osé se livrer avec lui au petit jeu de séduction qu'ils jouaient depuis trois semaines maintenant. D'une part parce qu'elle pensait que Kurt la détestait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez sûre d'elle pour le faire. Le coaching auquel s'étaient livrées Tasha, Patterson et surtout Allie pour la convaincre qu'elle était désirable même avec ses tatouages, quelque chose dont elle avait toujours douté sans jamais le dire, avait été très positif dans ce sens.

Bien sûr, l'attention que Kurt lui portait depuis qu'elle avait été tirée à nouveau des griffes de Keaton n'était sans doute pas étrangère non plus à cet état de fait. D'une certaine façon, l'agent semblait avoir la capacité de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en elle. À l'heure actuelle pourtant, la jeune femme avait l'impression que son corps brûlait littéralement, alors que le fait d'être à la merci de Weller faisait remonter à la surface ses fantasmes les plus chauds et les plus secrets. Son cerveau semblait d'ailleurs incapable de penser à autre chose que les mains et les lèvres de Kurt parcourant sa peau, et elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir articuler un son. Après quelques instants à attendre sa réaction, l'amusement de Kurt disparut alors qu'il la regardait nerveusement figée sur place.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer… j'ai cru… », commença-t-il en se redressant, craignant d'avoir mal interprété les signes que lui envoyait Jane et de l'avoir choquée en allant trop vite. Même si cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils dormaient ensemble, considérant les bagages émotionnels qu'ils trainaient tous les deux, leur relation était encore fragile et il craignait d'avoir trop précipité les choses en entamant une phase pour laquelle Jane n'était pas prête. Les câlins innocents pour l'aider à dormir et quelques baisers de temps en temps étaient une chose, mais lui imposer d'un coup un contact aussi personnel et très fortement connoté était peut-être trop. Le petit épisode dans le vestiaire la veille avait eu lieu dans le feu de l'instant et ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés emporter. Là par contre, Jane ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne l'initiative.

-« Non » ! Protesta la brune lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin qu'il s'éloignait. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses bras sur lui et le tira vers le bas. Déséquilibré, Weller s'effondra sur elle, lui faisant poussant un petit grognement lorsque l'air fut chassé de ses poumons. Rapidement, il se releva pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Jane se tortilla en faisant une petite grimace alors que l'air revenait à nouveau progressivement dans ses poumons.

-« Oui, j'ai… juste besoin… de reprendre mon souffle », haleta-t-elle légèrement.

-« Désolé », s'excusa encore Kurt. Après quelques secondes, Jane commença à rire doucement de leur situation et bientôt il la rejoignit. Une fois leur hilarité calmée, ils se rallongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, tournés sur le côté pour se faire face.

-« Eh bien c'était… maladroit », commenta Kurt en souriant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre la main pour caresser doucement sa joue.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes », répondit Jane en rougissant de son aveu.

-« Eh bien, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais c'est la première fois qu'une femme a le souffle coupé, littéralement, à cause de moi », fanfaronna l'agent fédéral.

-« Ne soyez pas aussi arrogant agent Weller, les femmes n'aiment pas les vantards », répliqua aussitôt Jane avec un sourire en coin, se rappelant quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu Patterson dire à son petit-ami un jour où ils se chamaillaient à propos de leurs différences de compétences culinaires. Kurt sourit en reconnaissant lui aussi la référence, et se pencha vers elle en affectant un air conspirateur.

-« Mais je suis tout à fait disposé à vous prouver mes extraordinaires… capacités de la manière qu'il vous plaira Mlle Doe», murmura-t-il son visage à nouveau tout près du sien. Une fois encore le sous-entendu la fit rougir, alors qu'elle se rappelait les taquineries d'Allie à ce sujet. Kurt aimait bien avoir le contrôle, et à l'heure actuelle une bonne partie d'elle-même était tout à fait prête à le lui laisser.

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit devant sa réaction. La jeune femme lui rendait la vie impossible depuis des jours, et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se venger un peu. Se penchant un peu plus, il s'amusa de voir les pupilles de Jane se dilater, sa respiration changer de rythme et la chair-de-poule envahir les parties de sa peau qui n'étaient pas couvertes. Pendant une petite seconde il craignit d'être encore allé trop vite et de lui avoir fait peur, avant de voir le désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Brusquement, il se sentit cependant envahi par la crainte malgré son propre désir. Il voulait Jane désespérément, et de ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était réciproque. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils passaient à l'acte il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, et d'une certaine façon c'était effrayant. Leurs petits jeux de flirts étaient amusants, d'autant qu'ils semblaient aider Jane à reprendre confiance en elle, mais ce n'étaient que des jeux. Coucher avec elle changerait leur relation, et il se rappelait les avertissements d'Allie. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il voulait Jane plus que tout, et qu'elle était probablement cette personne spéciale qu'il lui avait dit rechercher toute sa vie pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était toujours célibataire, lorsqu'ils avaient effectué leur première rencontre avec Rich Dotcom. Il avait l'impression que cela était arrivé il y avait des siècles de cela, alors que cela s'était passé l'année dernière. Durant cette période, ils avaient cependant traversés des épreuves terribles, qui après les avoir séparés les avaient réunis à nouveau, rendant leur lien plus fort que jamais.

Cependant son ex petite-amie avait raison de dire que Jane était beaucoup plus vulnérable que lui, de par les traumatismes qu'elle avait récemment connus et de par le fait qu'elle était totalement inexpérimentée dans le domaine des relations amoureuses. De son côté, s'il avait plus d'expérience, il n'était pas vraiment une référence ni un modèle de stabilité non plus si l'on considérait sa peur de l'engagement. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était faire du mal à Jane… pas encore. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de rejeter la jeune femme, bien au contraire, mais même si elle avait l'air de désirer passer à l'étape supérieure, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression d'y être poussée. S'ils cédaient tous les deux à l'appel de leurs corps pour se rendre compte ensuite que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre eux… il ne savait pas comment il réagirait… Et plus que tout, il ne savait pas comment Jane réagirait.

Un instant, il crut entendre la voix de sa mère dans sa tête lui disant : « tu es comme ton père », d'un ton affectueux. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais cette remarque qu'elle lui avait fréquemment adressée avant de disparaitre, sans penser à mal, le hantait. Kurt haïssait l'homme qu'était son père, encore plus depuis qu'il avait la certitude qu'il avait tué Taylor, et l'idée qu'il puisse partager des traits de caractères avec lui le dérangeait. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir échoué à devenir un homme meilleur que lui en laissant Jane être prise par la CIA et en la rudoyant à son retour…

De son côté, la brune partageait des pensées similaires. Depuis qu'elle avait été secourue dans cette cave, l'équipe avait percé sa cuirasse et regagné petit à petit sa confiance. Le chemin avait été long, émaillé de nombreuses crises de confiance, petites ou grandes, mais elle avait enfin l'impression d'avancer, même si elle était consciente qu'il restait encore des progrès à faire. Il fallait cependant bien admettre que si l'aide de Patterson et Tasha, puis d'Allie, avait été importante, le plus grand facteur de ses progrès avait été la présence de Kurt près d'elle. Si au départ il avait accepté, semble-t-il difficilement, de rester un peu en retrait le temps que Patterson la convainc de s'ouvrir un peu, les choses avaient connues une amélioration substantielle depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses à plat entre eux. Repenser à son arrestation et au fait qu'il ait laissé la CIA l'emmener pour être torturée restait bien sûr douloureux, mais elle lui avait pardonné après ses explications. Tout comme elle, il regrettait sincèrement ses actions, et la deuxième chance qu'ils avaient décidé de mutuellement s'accorder leur avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ.

Peu à peu, Kurt était redevenu l'élément central de sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait pratiquement forcée à vivre avec lui. Un peu irritée au départ d'être maternée, elle avait cependant trouvé rapidement très agréable de partager sa vie. Le directeur adjoint du FBI était un excellent cuisinier, ce qui l'avait bien plus aidé à retrouver de l'appétit que les plats à emporter qu'elle grignotait péniblement depuis que l'équipe l'avait ramené après son arrestation dans le New-Jersey. Il était également extrêmement tolérant avec le fait qu'elle envahisse son espace personnel, la réconfortant après chaque cauchemar, lui permettant même d'apporter son petit compagnon à quatre pattes chez lui. Si le partage du lit avait au départ été très maladroit, la quasi absence de cauchemars lorsqu'elle dormait près de lui était à la fois un soulagement et une source de bonheur immense.

Le plus admirable était cependant sans doute le fait qu'il l'ait laissé avancer à son rythme. De ce que lui avaient confié ses amies, il était devenu presque fou lorsque Keaton l'avait enlevé. Dans un premier temps, elle avait eu du mal à accepter cette idée par rapport à son comportement passé, mais depuis son retour il avait effectivement montré qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques hauts et quelques bas, notamment lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il la détestait pour avoir couché avec Oscar mais dans l'ensemble elle était plus que satisfaite de l'évolution de leur relation. Si parler avait beaucoup aidé, c'était cependant les actes qui lui avaient le plus permis de regagner sa confiance. Pour preuve Kurt l'avait non seulement défendu contre Keaton, mais aussi contre Pellington, son propre patron.

Une petite partie d'elle-même craignait cependant de faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur. D'une part parce que cela changerait la dynamique existant entre eux d'une manière qu'il serait impossible d'oublier, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir été intime avec un homme, à part Oscar. Encore fallait-il rappeler que leurs échanges se limitaient à quelques brides de son passé lorsqu'il essayait de la rallier à Sandstorm, et à des relations sexuelles dans le feu de l'instant, nées plus d'un besoin physique que de sentiments partagés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la vie de couple, ni de ce qu'impliquait une telle proximité humainement et émotionnellement.

À l'heure actuelle, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait avoir constamment Kurt près d'elle, et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire risquer de perdre cette relation. Elle se souvenait aussi clairement avoir avoué à Roman qu'elle aimait Kurt la veille, mais se sentait maintenant trop… timide pour aborder le sujet avec le principal intéressé. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient le rendrait plus réel, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient prêts pour cela. Avec un synchronisme étonnant, ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées en même temps, et rougirent en sentant le corps de l'autre aussi proche.

-« Désolé, je crois que… je me laisse facilement emporter », dit finalement Kurt en éloignant légèrement.

-« Non… c'est moi », répondit Jane aussitôt. Après quelques secondes Kurt sourit à nouveau.

-« Nous faisons une belle paire tous les deux, un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière… ». Jane le regarda nerveusement, se demandant si cela signifiait qu'il pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce serait contradictoire avec son comportement quelques instants plus tôt, mais après tout, elle n'avait aucun point de référence pour comparer.

-« J'imagine », dit-elle avec hésitation.

-« Ce n'est pas une critique Jane… J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je suis tout à fait disposé à attendre que tu sois prête pour… autre chose », la rassura Kurt, ses oreilles rougissants légèrement alors qu'il hésitait à parler de relations sexuelles devant elle. Il n'avait réagi comme cela avec aucune de ses autres partenaires, mais Jane était… unique. Elle avait le don de le rendre à la fois plus fort et plus… incertain. Même si l'avoir dans sa vie était un bonheur sur lequel il avait du mal à mettre des mots, la brune paraissait si douce et si vulnérable sous la façade de calme et de détermination qu'elle affichait pour les autres qu'il était difficile de savoir quelle attitude adopter.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Jane alors que ses joues rosissaient à l'idée du sexe avec Kurt.

-« Bien sûr… Jane… nous savons qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous… Je te vois comme plus qu'une… amie potentielle. Et je pense que tu ressens la même chose pour moi », avoua le directeur adjoint du FBI dans un moment de vulnérabilité inhabituel chez lui. Peut-être parce qu'il craignait de la perdre si Pellington refusait de lui accorder l'immunité après la chute de Sandstorm…

-« Oui », avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre de crainte que Kurt n'interprète mal ses paroles alors qu'il se confiait honnêtement sur ses sentiments, quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

-« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous précipiter. Il s'est passé… beaucoup de choses entre nous, certaines bonnes et d'autres horribles. Cela prendra peut-être du temps, et peut-être que rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant mais… cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons rien envisager pour l'avenir et… j'ai envie d'avancer avec toi » poursuivit nerveusement Kurt en espérant qu'il ne la ferait pas fuir ou se renfermer sur elle-même.

-« Moi aussi », souffla Jane alors que son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'ils mettaient leurs sentiments à nu. L'excitation faisait courir le sang dans ses veines, alors que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau essayait de lui dire de prendre son temps et de ne pas s'emballer. Elle avait déjà subi beaucoup trop de tragédies et de désillusions dans sa vie.

-« Je sais que la dernière fois j'ai été… insupportable et que c'est pour cela que tu as suivis les conseils d'Allie. Mais si cela te gène ou que tu as peur que cela dérape tu n'as pas besoin de te conduire différemment d'avant, je t'aime comme tu es… Je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer, même si tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles certaines fois », compléta Kurt, la dernière partie étant seulement murmurée, mais Jane l'entendit quand même. Pour un instant, la brune s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait de voir qu'elle avait autant d'effet sur lui, avant de se focaliser sur la première partie de son argument.

-« Je t'aime aussi », avoua la jeune femme en rougissant d'avouer à nouveau ses sentiments à voix haute, mais cette fois-ci directement au principal intéressé. « Tu sais je repense beaucoup à ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu es mon point de départ, et rien ne changera cela… même si Shepherd a essayé de nous pousser l'un vers l'autre pour son plan tordu, même si nous avons tous les deux faits du mal à l'autre… Tu es celui qui m'a rendu meilleure, sans toi… », continua difficilement la jeune femme.

-« Eh tout va bien… », dit Kurt en mettant les mains en coupe sur ses joues et en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient avec ses pouces. « Ce qui est arrivé de mauvais entre nous… c'est du passé. Nous avons tous les deux faits des erreurs mais maintenant il faut avancer. Et je te jure que je préférerais mourir que te faire du mal à nouveau », continua l'agent en la serrant contre lui.

-« Je sais… je préférerais mourir aussi », confessa Jane la tête sur son épaule.

-« Je sais que les choses sont compliquées en ce moment avec Sandstorm, Pellington… Mais je ne laisserais rien nous séparer. Je t'en fais la promesse », continua calmement et résolument Kurt, sentant le cœur de Jane accélérer et battre à l'unisson du sien.

-« Donc… nous allons attendre et voir » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir et un peu de crainte après quelques minutes à savourer l'étreinte de Kurt.

-« Cela me parait une solution raisonnable… Si les choses doivent arriver parce que nous nous laissons à nouveau emporter eh bien… Nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je peux déjà te dire que je ne regretterais rien », commenta Weller avec un petit sourire en lui lançant un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-« Vraiment ? Et donc quoi ? Câlins et mains baladeuses » ? Lui demanda Jane très sérieusement, une lueur de malice et de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

-« Si tu es prête à le gérer », approuva tranquillement Kurt en sentant à la fois son désir s'éveiller à nouveau et son esprit de compétition s'enflammer. À la réflexion, c'était l'une des choses qui lui plaisait le plus chez Jane, cette volonté de toujours se dépasser et de ne rien céder facilement.

-« Je peux gérer tout ce que vous lancerez contre moi agent Weller. Je ne suis pas celle de nous deux qui a du mal à contrôler ses… pulsions », répliqua Jane avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Est-ce un défi » ? Demanda Kurt en se penchant vers elle.

-« Et si s'en est un » ? Souffla Jane, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Alors c'est une bonne chose, parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça », dit Kurt avec un sourire à la fois sauvage et affectueux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la fit pivoter, l'immobilisa contre lui et se pencha doucement, laissant ses lèvres effleurer le tatouage de l'oiseau sur son cou. La respiration de Jane s'accéléra brutalement alors qu'elle essayait de réprimer le gémissement de plaisir qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir se reprendre, l'agent fédéral renouvela son geste de manière un peu plus appuyée, s'amusant de la sentir se crisper contre lui et de sentir sa respiration devenir erratique. La jeune femme lui tournant le dos, il ne pouvait pas la voir fermer les yeux et pincer les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour résister à la douce torture qu'il lui faisait endurer. D'un coup, Jane comprit pourquoi Allie l'avait autant taquiné sur les compétences de Kurt et sur ce qu'il arriverait à faire d'elle si elle le poussait trop loin.

Le troisième baiser alluma un brasier dans son ventre, en même temps qu'elle sentait ses membres faiblir. Pas qu'elle ait eu l'intention de briser l'étreinte de Kurt de toute façon, mais il la faisait se sentir délicieusement impuissante. La brune avait l'impression qu'à chaque seconde, les craintes qu'elle avait eues à propos de Kurt et de leur relation disparaissaient. La partie compétitive de son esprit l'exhorta cependant à essayer de se sortir du piège avant de concéder la victoire à l'agent fédéral, mais était farouchement combattue par une autre voix qui lui conseillait de se laisser aller avec l'homme séduisant dans son dos. S'il parvenait à la mettre dans cet état rien qu'avec un baiser… pourrait-elle-même seulement résister à plus sans mourir de plaisir ? Quoi que à la réflexion, il y avait de bien pires façons de terminer sa vie, pensa-t-elle à travers la brume de désir qui enveloppait son cerveau tandis que le quatrième baiser placé au-même endroit faisait dangereusement faiblir sa volonté.

Bien qu'amusé et satisfait des réactions de Jane, qui lui montraient que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était réciproque, Kurt fit un effort surhumain pour empêcher ses mains d'errer sur la peau de la brune tatouée. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de parcourir avec ses lèvres et ses doigts chacun des dessins peints sur son joli corps, de sentir et d'entendre ses réactions alors qu'il la conduisait toujours plus proche du plaisir. L'agent résista pourtant à la tentation, fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas la brusquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser Jane à nouveau, une sonnerie de téléphone brisa la magie de l'instant. Dans le silence qui suivit, il entendit clairement le gémissement frustré et irrité de Jane de voir l'instant se terminer aussi brutalement, et éclata de rire en la libérant.

-« On dirait que je gagne », commenta-t-il en voyant Jane se tourner vers lui. Les cheveux ébouriffés de la jeune femme, ses yeux encore à moitié fermés, sa poitrine qui se soulevait délicieusement au rythme de sa respiration rapide et ses joues rougies lui donnèrent à nouveau envie de l'embrasser follement, tandis qu'elle lui semblait plus désirable que jamais. Partagée entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir craqué et l'irritation de voir leur moment interrompu, la brune prit quelques secondes pour rassembler suffisamment son souffle et ses esprits avant d'essayer de lui jeter un regard assuré.

-« Disons que c'est… un match nul », répliqua-t-elle alors que Kurt écarquillait les yeux devant sa mauvaise foi. « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot », gronda-t-elle ensuite un peu vexée d'avoir été sur le point de céder si facilement, ses craintes pour le moment complétement éclipsées par la chaleur de l'instant.

-« Je n'attends que ça », lui répondit Weller d'un air triomphant en lui jetant son téléphone qui sonnait toujours. La brune le rattrapa adroitement et décrocha sans même regarder le numéro entrant.

-« Jane Doe… Quoi ? Doucement Kira ralentit », dit-elle ensuite en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés en entendant la voix de sa petite protégée au téléphone. « Non ma belle, rien ne change, mais tu sais que tes parents n'aiment pas quand tu prends leur téléphone sans demander », dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence alors que Kurt l'observait avec curiosité. « Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu peux me passer maman ou papa s'il te plait » ? Après un court instant, l'expression attendrie de Jane disparut pour être remplacée par une attitude plus craintive.

-« Bonjour monsieur Dickinson », dit nerveusement la brune lorsque son nouvel interlocuteur prit la parole. Sans un mot, Weller se redressa pour venir derrière elle et passer les bras autour de sa taille. Resserrant son étreinte, il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine sa conversation, la sentant tout de même se détendre à son contact.

-« Je ne sais pas… je vais demander », dit Jane avec hésitation en se tournant vers lui. « Andrew Dickinson demande s'ils peuvent passer ici avec Kira avant que nous allions au bureau » ?

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Kurt après quelques instants de réflexion. Même si le juge fédéral n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir des agents s'infiltrer chez lui, s'il parvenait à le convaincre de continuer à soutenir Jane cela pourrait l'aider dans la négociation de son accord avec Pellington.

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle raccrocha après avoir donné l'adresse.

-« Je ne sais pas trop… il n'a pas vraiment l'air en colère, mais à sa place je n'apprécierais pas que… quelqu'un comme moi s'introduise chez moi et sympathise avec mon enfant pour enquêter sur moi dans mon dos », répondit doucement Jane, la confiance qu'elle affichait quelques instants auparavant semblant à nouveau s'être envolée.

-« Jane, qu'est-ce que nous t'avons déjà dit ? Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais tu es une bonne personne, alors arrête de te déprécier autant. Tu n'as fait que ton travail, et même si cela ne lui plait pas, c'est quelque chose qu'il peut comprendre. En plus, est-ce que tu crois réellement que Kira t'aimerait autant si tu n'étais pas celle que tu es » ? La gronda gentiment Kurt, attristé par son retour en arrière. Considérant les évènements de la veille, il n'était pas surpris, mais aurait aimé que Jane n'en souffre pas autant. Manifestement, sa confiance en elle était encore un peu fragile lorsqu'elle avait le temps de gamberger.

-« Est-ce que tu crois que Kira m'aimerait autant si elle savait qui je suis réellement » ? demanda Jane avec une pointe d'irritation.

-« Elle sait qui tu es réellement tête de mule. Tu es la femme qui a mis fin à l'intimidation dont elle était victime à l'école. La femme qui l'a protégé de ceux qui voulait l'enlever malgré ses blessures. La femme qui de l'aveu même de ses parents la rend plus heureuse et ouverte sur le monde qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu… », essaya de la raisonner Kurt.

-« Eh bien… présenté comme ça », murmura doucement la jeune femme alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir avec attention à ses arguments.

-« Il n'y a pas d'autres manières de le présenter », dit Kurt résolument. « Tu es une bonne personne qui a fait des erreurs et qui essaye de les corriger. Beaucoup ne peuvent pas en dire autant… Et si tu persiste à dire le contraire, je te lâche Patterson, Tasha et Allie aux trousses », la menaça-t-il gentiment.

-« C'est un coup bas », protesta faiblement Jane en frissonnant à l'idée d'une nouvelle séance de shopping en guise de punition, heureuse malgré tout qu'il la rassure.

-« Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je propose que nous allions nous laver et nous habiller. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup la vue, je doute que ce soit convenable d'accueillir nos invités en petite culotte », ajouta Weller en jetant un regard ouvertement admiratif sur les longues jambes tatouées de Jane. La brune rougit de son attention, s'étonnant une fois de plus de la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à provoquer ce genre de réactions chez elle.

-« D'accord, je prends la salle de bain en première », dit-elle rapidement en passant rapidement à côté de lui, faisant bien attention à l'effleurer puis à se dérober lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la saisir au passage.

-« Je ne suis pas une fille facile agent Weller », taquina-t-elle avec un peu plus de confiance en elle que précédemment.

-« Facile ou pas, un jour vous serez à moi Mlle Doe », répondit Kurt d'une voix rauque en admirant ses courbes harmonieuses, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en rougissant vers la salle de bain, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était parvenu à distraire ses pensées de sa rencontre avec Pellington pendant un bon moment. Satisfait de sa petite victoire, Weller se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant leurs invités.

..…

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, tous les deux douchés et habillés, ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la famille Dickinson sur le canapé du salon.

-« Tout va bien se passer », répéta à nouveau Kurt alors que Jane caressait distraitement Fluffy, manifestement perdue dans ses pensées. Le bruit de la sonnette tira la jeune femme de ses songes, et elle déposa le chaton sur le canapé pour se lever, attendant nerveusement que le propriétaire des lieux ouvre la porte. Elle entendit vaguement Kurt saluer leurs invités avant qu'une mini-tornade blonde ne se précipite vers elle.

-« Jane » ! S'enthousiasma la petite en resserrant les bras autour de ses jambes. Sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour malgré ses craintes, la jeune femme se pencha et souleva la fillette pour la câliner.

-« Tu vois, Jane va bien », dit sa mère à Kira qui hoche gaiement la tête. La brune regarda curieusement vers elle, et Iliana poursuivit : « Elle a été inquiète depuis hier soir… Même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, elle avait conscience que certaines des personnes présentes ne vous voulaient pas du bien ».

-« Oh… elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi », répondit nerveusement la jeune femme attristée à l'idée que Kira ait eu à assister à cela. Après tout, elle l'avait vu pointer une arme sur la tête d'un homme désarmé… Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Keaton oserait se présenter au FBI…

-« Vous sous-estimez grandement l'influence que vous avez sur elle », répondit la mère de famille avec un doux sourire.

-« Peut-être que nous devrions nous asseoir », proposa Kurt en s'approchant. Alors qu'il guidait ses invités vers le salon, il en profita pour poser discrètement sa main sur le bas du dos de Jane, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour l'orienter dans la bonne direction. Le contact innocent sembla lui rendre un peu de force, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils manquèrent complétement le regard amusé d'Iliana.

-« Oh un bébé chat » ! S'enthousiasma Kira en s'avançant vers le résident à quatre pattes de l'appartement qui se prélassait dans un rayon de soleil près de la fenêtre.

-« C'est Fluffy », lui dit Jane alors que la fillette caressait doucement le chaton. Fascinée, elle se perdit bientôt dans son monde et commença à jouer avec l'animal, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

-« Eh bien je crois qu'elle va être occupée un bon bout de temps », commenta son père avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Je suis désolée », dit aussitôt Jane, alors que Kurt poussait un discret soupir de frustration à ses côtés.

-« De quoi » ? Demanda le juge manifestement désarçonné.

-« D'avoir menti, de m'être introduite chez vous pour enquêter… d'avoir mis Kira en danger », dit très vite la jeune femme.

-« Jane ralentissez », lui demanda gentiment mais fermement Iliana. « Nous sommes venus pour discuter, pas pour nous en prendre à vous ».

-« Commençons par le début », enchaina son mari. « Il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on enquête sur moi en s'infiltrant dans ma propre maison, mais compte tenu de ce que j'ai appris hier, je peux comprendre les raisons qui ont conduites le FBI à lancer cette opération... Mais pour ces mêmes raisons, je m'étonne que vous ayez été choisi pour cette mission alors que vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme ». Jane se tourna vers Kurt avec un regard interrogatif, et le directeur adjoint du FBI lui retraça ce qu'il avait dit la veille au couple pour désarmer toute éventuelle animosité envers elle après que Pellington l'ait accusé d'être une terroriste.

-« Alors, vous savez tout », soupira-t-elle d'un ton abattu. Maintenant c'était sûr ils allaient la détester.

-« Eh bien pas tout mais une bonne partie… », commenta Andrew. « Et même si j'ai cru comprendre que vos actions n'ont pas toujours été des plus… légales, je suis scandalisé par la façon dont le FBI a géré cette affaire ».

-« Les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent », se défendit Kurt.

-« Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas dans quelles circonstances une agence fédérale aussi professionnelle et censée défendre la loi puisse laisser la CIA emmener et torturer l'une de ses consultantes, qui plus est sur le sol américain… Tout cela pour arrêter cette même consultante, et la forcer à infiltrer une dangereuse organisation terroriste en la menaçant de la renvoyer en enfer en cas de refus… ». Malgré son irritation, Kurt sentit la honte le submerger à nouveau, avant que Jane ne prenne sa main.

-« Le FBI… ne m'a pas envoyé volontairement là-bas », dit-elle finalement. « Kurt a essayé de me retrouver mais Keaton avait bien couvert ses traces… ».

-« Jane, vous ne méritez pas ce qui vous est arrivé, vous le savez j'espère » ? Demanda brusquement Iliana en fronçant les sourcils. L'absence de dénégation immédiate de la jeune femme la renseigna sur le fait que ses craintes étaient justifiées. « Est-ce qu'elle est suivit pour ça » ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kurt.

-« Pour quoi » ? Demanda son mari.

-« Les personnes victimes de tortures sur une longue période finissent parfois par intégrer le discours de leur bourreau selon lequel elles méritent de souffrir pour expier leurs fautes ou parce qu'elles ne veulent rien révéler… ».

-« Mais… Jane est amnésique non » ? Demanda à nouveau Andrew clairement perplexe.

-« Oui… Mais la CIA n'y a jamais cru… Puisqu'elle a fait partie d'Orion, ils la considèrent comme une menace. Du moins Keaton le fait, je ne sais pas si ses supérieurs sont au courant que Jane a fait partie de l'unité… Ou si ils le savent, ils n'ont pas jugé nécessaire d'agir depuis son évasion », répondit difficilement Kurt en sentant son cœur se serre à cette idée.

-« Donc, ils ont continué de la torturer parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle mentait alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait rien à leur révéler », souffla Illiana avec horreur.

-« Pas vraiment qu'elle mentait, étant donné qu'elle ne leur a pas adressé la parole durant trois mois… », précisa Kurt partagé entre l'admiration et la douleur.

-« Je… je ne veux pas en parler », intervint la brune en se tortillant nerveusement sur place.

-« Je peux comprendre ça… Donc vous connaissiez mon frère… », intervint le juge pour détourner la conversation en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Oui et non… Je me souviens de… sa mort… et de son visage. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs de ma période au sein de l'unité », mentit Jane en ne voulant pas parler des meurtres qu'elle avait dû commettre à cette époque.

-« Je vois… je sais que c'est stupide mais j'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur lui… sur sa mort… », soupira Andrew.

-« Il n'a pas souffert », le rassura immédiatement Jane avant de se rappeler les horribles images qui lui étaient revenus de ce jour funeste. Après une hésitation, elle lui raconta l'insertion de l'équipe et le mauvais pressentiment qui les avait tenaillé elle et Riggs. Lorsqu'elle décrivit l'explosion qui avait mis fin à la vie de ses camarades, des larmes identiques coulaient le long de leurs deux visages, au souvenir des êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus.

-« Je vous remercie… Je sais que cela peut paraitre horrible, voire morbide mais j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé… de savoir que cela avait été rapide », dit douloureusement Andrew alors que sa femme lui pressait fermement la main en signe de réconfort.

-« Vous êtes bien conscient que vous ne pourrez parler de cela à personne », voulut le mettre en garde Kurt. « Il n'existe aucune preuve de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là, et Jane est la seule survivante. Je ne tiens pas à la mettre davantage dans la ligne de mire… ». Il passa sous silence l'enregistrement audio en leur possession, car il était inutile de mettre davantage l'homme et sa famille en danger avec de telles informations.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais seulement savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère… Ceci dit je réserve un chien de ma chienne pour Keaton… Je ne compte pas laisser quelqu'un menacer ma fille et s'en sortir facilement ».

-« Il a des amis puissants », objecta Jane nerveusement.

-« Tout comme moi. Le sénateur Rivkin, qui préside la commission du Congrès sur le renseignement est un ami, et je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé d'entendre parler de son cas. D'autant plus qu'il a manifestement attaqué un agent fédéral d'après ce que vous avez dit hier », commenta le juge d'un ton vindicatif. Kurt et Jane échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Si Andrew Dickinson pouvait obtenir Keaton hors du tableau, cela allégerait considérablement leur fardeau, sans même avoir besoin d'attaquer un centre de stockage de la CIA et de se mettre tout le reste de l'Agence à dos.

-« C'est à cause de moi qu'il a menacé Kira. Il voulait m'atteindre, pour lui elle n'était qu'un moyen d'atteindre son objectif », soupira Jane.

-« Et pour ce que j'en sais elle a peut-être faillit être enlevée à cause d'une affaire que j'ai jugé », répondit Andrew en secouant la tête. « Se morfondre ne changera rien, je compte plutôt me battre pour que personne ne l'atteigne ». La détermination du père de la fillette sembla raffermir celle de Jane.

-« Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal non plus », promit-elle gravement.

-« C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes ici. Compte tenu des aptitudes que vous semblez avoir, nous voulions vous demander de continuer à veiller sur elle le temps que cette histoire avec Verity soit réglée ».

-« D'accord », approuva immédiatement la brune en se tournant vers Kurt qui soupira.

-« Au début nous voulions seulement te permettre de récupérer et de te sentir à nouveau utile avec une mission sans risque, mais on dirait que les choses changent… ».

-« Je suis prête… Lorsque Keaton est venu, je ne me suis pas effondrée », plaida la jeune femme d'un ton à la fois défiant et teinté d'appréhension. Kurt voulut lui faire remarquer que c'était sa colère lorsqu'il avait menacé Kira et Patterson qui lui avait permis de surmonter le choc, mais se ravisa. Inutile de mettre à mal la confiance qu'elle était parvenue à retrouver.

-« Il reste juste le problème Sandstorm… Si ma… mère apprend que je suis proche de Kira, elle pourrait vouloir s'en servir pour me forcer à faire des choses pour elle », se sentit cependant obligée de préciser Jane.

-« Nous ne savons même pas si elle est au courant… Si elle avait affecté d'autres personnes à te surveiller Roman en aurait entendu parler. Une fois l'affaire avec Verity réglée, je peux toujours m'arranger avec Allie pour faire mettre la famille sous protection le temps que nous stoppions Shepherd ».

-« Nous avons de l'argent, nous pouvons embaucher du personnel de sécurité si nécessaire », intervint Andrew.

-«Nous verrons le moment venu, pour l'instant vous restez sous la protection du FBI », le dissuada Kurt, ne voulant pas lui préciser que ces hommes ne seraient sûrement pas au niveau de ceux de Shepherd. Manifestement il ne comprenait pas vraiment la puissance de Sandstorm ni l'importance des ressources dont ils disposaient.

-« Eh bien si… si après la résolution de l'affaire je ne vois plus Kira, Shepherd en conclura peut-être que ce n'était qu'une mission », proposa difficilement Jane, se sentant étrangement attristée à l'idée de ne plus revoir la fillette au rire si communicatif.

-« Nous aurons le temps d'en discuter plus tard », dit tranquillement Iliana. « Pour l'instant, il me semble que vous avez un rendez-vous important ».

-« Merde, nous allons être en retard avec Pellington », pesta Kurt en regardant sa montre.

-« Kira et Iliana vont retourner chez nous avec les agents que vous nous avez affecté. Moi je vous accompagne », répondit Andrew en se levant. « Le directeur Pellington n'a pas l'air d'être le plus compréhensif des hommes, et je veux m'assurer que l'accord de Jane sera à la hauteur des sacrifices qu'elle a consentit ».

-« Merci », souffla la jeune femme en levant des yeux reconnaissants vers lui.

..…

 _45 minutes plus tard, bureau du FBI_

En retard, ils n'eurent le temps que de saluer à la volée le reste de l'équipe avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur du FBI. En chemin ils croisèrent les regards curieux des autres agents, sûrement pensifs à cause des évènements de la veille, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Bien sûr, le regard noir que Kurt adressait à tous ceux qui ouvraient la bouche y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

-« Juste à temps je vois », commenta le directeur du Bureau avant de plisser les yeux en voyant entrer Andrew Dickinson derrière eux.

-« Je suis ici en tant que conseil juridique, compte tenu du manque évident de respects des droits fondamentaux de Mlle Doe jusqu'ici », lui dit l'homme, le défiant de le faire sortir. Après quelques secondes, Pellington se ravisa et lui fit signe de prendre une siège, avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Honnêtement, vous êtes une énigme Mlle Doe. Considérant ce que vous avez traversé et la façon dont vous vous comporter, je ne parviens pas à décider si je dois vous plaindre ou si ce n'est qu'un acte… »

-« Jane ne simule rien », grogna immédiatement Kurt d'un ton défensif.

-« Personnellement, je n'en suis pas sûr mais le polygraphe semble indiquer qu'elle est sincère dans le fait de lutter contre Sandstorm et dans son absence de désir de nuire au personnel de ce bureau. Ce qui me conduit à penser qu'elle pourrait effectivement être un atout pour nos services ».

-« Donc son accord est maintenu » ? Demanda Kurt sèchement.

-« Dans les grandes lignes. Discutons des modalités maintenant », répondit son supérieur en sortant plusieurs feuilles d'un dossier et en les glissant vers eux.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 40_

26/07/2017


	41. Chap 41 - Négociations et avancées

Hello tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 41, en attendant quelques OS que je peaufine actuellement et que je sortirais au fur et à mesure d'ici la fin du mois d'août.

 **Attention** : ce chapitre contient à la fin des mentions non graphiques de violences faites aux mineurs.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm et Lise pour vos reviews.

 **Lise** : la suite arrive ^^.

 **Hm** : eh oui, Jane et Kurt se rapprochent il était temps que ces deux têtes de mules ouvrent un peu les yeux lol.

 **fan28** : merci pour ta gentille review et pour avoir fait l'effort de t'inscrire, content que l'histoire te plaise.

Je trouve aussi que Zapata est symbolique de ce petit souci dans la série. Elle a vendu Jane, lui a caché des choses, mais est horrible avec elle dès qu'elle apprend que Jane a fait des erreurs. Pourtant, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup car elle est très protectrice de ses amis (Reade peu lui dire merci sur ce coup-là) quitte à enfreindre les lois.

Concernant le trio infernal Patterson, Tashe et Allie, leur réaction promet, après tout elles ont les moyens de faire parler Jane sans lui faire de mal ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après une franche discussion sur leurs sentiments partagés au réveil, Jane et Kurt se lancent dans un petit jeu de flirt qui aboutit à quelques baisers chauffés. Ils sont cependant interrompu par un appel téléphonique de Kira, qui a emprunté le téléphone de l'un de ses parents, car elle s'inquiète pour Jane. Afin de la rassurer, Kurt accepte que la fillette et ses parents viennent voir Jane chez lui, avant qu'ils ne se rendent au bureau pour négocier les termes de l'accord de la jeune femme. Ému par ce que Jane lui a appris sur la mort de son demi-frère qui servait au sein d'Orion avec elle, Andrew Dickinson se rend avec eux au FBI pour aider dans la négociation.

….

 **Chapitre 41 – Négociations et avancées**

… _._

 _Bureau de Pellington, antenne du FBI de New-York_

Jane se saisit de la feuille que l'on faisait glisser vers elle, tandis que Kurt faisait glisser son exemplaire vers Andrew et se penchait près de la brune pour lire son document. Le geste fit froncer des sourcils Pellington, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant que chacun finisse sa lecture.

Avec un certain soulagement, Jane termina de parcourir le document pour constater qu'elle obtenait le maintien de la protection du FBI contre la CIA durant la durée de l'enquête, ainsi que l'immunité. Évidemment elle n'était pas naïve, et savait qu'une fois l'affaire terminée elle n'aurait plus de valeur pour le Bureau, qui n'aurait plus de raisons de la protéger des attentions de l'Agence. C'était un problème, assez inquiétant même, mais pas vraiment inattendu compte tenu des circonstances. Certes une fois Shepherd arrêtée, elle perdrait de son intérêt aux yeux de l'Agence, mais cela n'empêcherait pas ceux qui étaient derrière Orion de la traquer s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était en vie. Y penser fit courir un petit frisson de crainte le long de son dos, avant qu'elle ne se remémore les menaces de sa mère et son temps avec Kurt… À vrai dire, même si elle espérait un avenir avec lui et craignait ce qui pourrait se passer après le démantèlement de Sandstorm, une petite partie d'elle savait qu'il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'elle ne survive pas à la mission.

-« Est-ce que c'est une blague » ?! Siffla Kurt avec colère. Surprise, Jane se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lire qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

-« Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ? Il me semble que c'est un accord très généreux compte tenu de la nature des crimes reprochés », riposta Pellington.

-« Généreux ! Vous osez appeler ça comme ça après ce qu'elle a traversé » ?! Gronda Kurt en serrant les poings.

-« Kurt arrête » ! Lui dit rapidement Jane en posant une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide comme attaquer son supérieur. Après quelques secondes à fusiller du regard le directeur du FBI, Weller se détendit enfin sous le contact de la jeune femme, qui reprit ensuite la parole : « Quel est le problème ? J'obtiens l'immunité pour tout ce que j'ai fait en tant que Remi… ».

-« C'est vrai, la proposition d'accord recouvre tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveillez dans ce sac sur Time Square… mais pas ce qui vient ensuite », répondit Andrew d'un ton concerné.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Jane, son regard passant de Kurt à Andrew avec inquiétude en les voyant aussi tendus.

-« L'accord ne couvre pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite Jane… », articula finalement Kurt. « Ce qui veut dire que le Département de la Justice peut te poursuivre pour complicité dans la mort de Mayfair, espionnage pour ton intrusion au FBI et… complicité de préparation d'un acte terroriste pour avoir fait ce qu'Oscar te demandait… », termina-t-il sombrement alors que la brune ouvrait de grands yeux surpris et effrayés.

-« La loi fédérale prévoit que lorsqu'un crime est commis en réunion, même si vous n'êtes pas directement auteur des faits reprochés, votre présence rend la complicité, qu'elle soit active ou passive, passible de la même peine que celle encourue par l'auteur », précisa le juge.

-« Et quelle est la peine maximale encourue » ? Demanda la brune en essayant de paraître calme.

-« Eh bien, comme les crimes commis tombent sous la juridiction fédérale… la peine de mort est admissible pour le meurtre de la directrice adjointe Bethany Mayfair… Cela bien sûr si vous êtes reconnue coupable lors du procès… ».

-« Parce que j'aurais vraiment droit à un procès équitable » ? Ironisa la brune avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. « La dernière fois qu'un agent fédéral m'a arrêté, je me suis retrouvée dans une prison secrète de la CIA… », ajouta-t-elle avant de remarquer le sursaut de Kurt à côté d'elle. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'expression de la jeune femme se fit honteuse et elle tendit à nouveau la main pour saisir celle de Kurt.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », l'assura-t-elle nerveusement. Son irritation avait obtenu le meilleur d'elle et elle venait de rappeler à Kurt un souvenir douloureux. Le même homme qui lui avait assuré regretter ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. Le même homme qui la soutenait et la protégeait depuis des semaines. Le même homme pour lequel elle avait admis ses sentiments…

-« Cela fait mal mais c'est mérité », répondit Weller en secouant doucement la tête. Même si ses sentiments pour Jane étaient forts, il comprenait que cet épisode restait douloureux et qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre complétement. Le fait qu'ils se soient pardonnés mutuellement leurs erreurs n'effaçait pas la douleur que cela leur avait causé.

-« Eh bien vous pouvez toujours passer un accord avec le FBI… Plaider coupable pour éviter le procès et négocier une peine de prison », proposa Pellington en haussant les épaules.

-« Quel genre de peine » ?

-« Je dirais au moins 20 à 25 ans en prison de sécurité maximale sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle», répondit le directeur en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait sa réaction. La jeune femme accusa le coup. La perspective de passer autant de temps dans une cellule, probablement en quartier d'isolement était à peine plus enviable que d'être remise à la CIA.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'une fois en prison je ne disparaitrais pas du système pour être envoyée dans une nouvelle prison fantôme de la CIA» ? Demanda-t-elle la brune d'un ton sec mais bordé d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-« Rien. Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup d'autres options. Même un procès ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose, car toute votre équipe serait obligée de témoigner publiquement. Compte tenu des erreurs commises et des liens qu'ils ont avec vous, cela pourrait marquer la fin de leur carrière au FBI ».

-« Je vois… c'est logique j'imagine », soupira Jane alors que ses yeux se perdaient à nouveau dans le vague. Au fond d'elle la jeune femme avait toujours su qu'il lui faudrait payer ses erreurs. L'amélioration de sa vie quotidienne ces derniers jours lui avait temporairement fait perdre de vue le fait que Mayfair était morte par sa faute, et que son équipe avait souffert à cause d'elle. Le fait qu'ils lui aient pardonné depuis ne voulait pas dire que le gouvernement en ferait de même.

-« Comment ça logique » ? Demanda Andrew en plissant les yeux vers elle, clairement perplexe quant à son acceptation si facile de la situation.

-« Tout le monde doit… payer les conséquences de ses actes. Bien sûr que j'aimerais… pouvoir tout recommencer… avoir le droit à une vie normale… mais j'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie, des choses que rien de ce que je pourrais faire maintenant ne me permettra de réparer. Et même si j'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir… faire amende honorable, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander… Je ne peux pas laisser l'équipe payer pour mes erreurs », répondit honnêtement la jeune femme avec un triste sourire.

-« Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie » ! Gronda à nouveau Kurt qui ne pouvait visiblement plus se contrôler en regardant son supérieur. « Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, vous lui proposez à peine mieux que de retourner à la CIA. Pire vous nous utilisez pour la convaincre d'accepter ».

-« L'agent Weller a raison. Jane a été manipulée pour faire partie de ce plan, et vos services en ont apparemment la preuve. Elle a été détenue sans procès et torturée sur le sol américain, parce que VOS hommes ont laissé une agence qui n'avait pas autorité sur son cas l'emmener. Et depuis son retour, elle prend des risques considérables pour aider le FBI à arrêter sa propre mère… Sans parler de son enfance… Croyez-moi, si cela va jusqu'au procès, lorsqu'ils sauront que ses parents ont été assassiné lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet orphelinat et le fait que Shepherd l'a ensuite endoctrinée, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez avoir la majorité des membres d'un jury de votre côté… ».

-« Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une chance de… »

-« Jane, vous êtes en position de force. Ils peuvent vous menacer, mais vous êtes pratiquement la seule à pouvoir obtenir les renseignements dont le FBI a besoin pour arrêter Sandstorm puisque cet homme, Cade, est introuvable. Sans votre aide pour mener cette infiltration, les autorités n'ont aucun autre moyen de pouvoir stopper cette menace. C'est à vous de fixer vos conditions », poursuivit Andrew. Personne ne mentionna Roman, Pellington parce qu'il le considérait sûrement comme un criminel irrécupérable, Dickinson parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son existence et Kurt et Jane parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

-« Mais… j'ai déjà accepté d'aider le FBI », répondit Jane d'un air complétement perdu.

-« C'est vrai, mais comme aucun accord n'a été signé, vous pouvez très bien cesser de coopérer en attendant que le département de la Justice se plie à vos conditions. Ils ont besoin de vous, bien plus que vous n'avez besoin d'eux ».

-« Mais… si je fais ça des gens pourraient mourir », protesta faiblement la jeune femme d'un air incertain. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment s'opposer ainsi au FBI pourrait bien se terminer pour elle. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils ne la renverraient pas à Keaton pour la… convaincre… de coopérer.

-« C'est une possibilité en effet… », admit Andrew d'un ton neutre, même si elle savait qu'il désapprouvait ce genre de méthode.

-« Et donc… que faisons-nous maintenant » ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en regardant alternativement Kurt et le juge fédéral.

-« C'est très simple, nous demandons l'immunité complète pour toutes vos actions passées, y compris celles ayant conduites au décès tragique de Bethany Mayfair et votre infiltration involontaire du FBI », répondit calmement Dickinson en toisant Pellington de l'autre côté du bureau.

-« Est-ce vraiment possible » ? Souffla Jane avec une note d'espoir dans la voix en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Kurt. Pour toute réponse, le directeur du FBI sortit une autre feuille du dossier devant lui et la fit glisser vers eux. Après quelques instants de lecture, ils relevèrent tous la tête vers lui.

-« Je ne comprends pas », dit Jane ses yeux allant du papier devant elle à Pellington.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre. Ce document est une proposition d'accord vous offrant l'immunité complète pour toute vos actions passées et la protection du FBI contre la CIA, en échange de votre aide et de renseignements pour abattre Sandstorm ».

-« Si vous aviez déjà ce truc rédigé, pourquoi cette mise en scène… Pourquoi nous faire croire que vous vouliez l'envoyer en prison ? Est-ce que c'était un test » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton sec.

-« Appelez ça comme vous voulez ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda à son tour Jane clairement perdue.

-« Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes une énigme. Lorsque vous avez été ramenée ici, vous étiez en colère, ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de ce que vous veniez de vivre, mais sembliez aussi regretter ce qui était arrivé ».

-« C'est le cas ».

-« Certes. Mais vos sentiments auraient très bien pu changer en apprenant que votre propre famille dirige l'organisation que vous devez contribuer à abattre, ce que vous ignoriez au moment du scanner… Quand l'agent Nas nous a contacté pour l'aider à vous retrouver avant la CIA, son argument principal était que vous aviez tissé des liens forts avec l'équipe de l'agent Weller, et qu'ils pouvaient vous convaincre de les aider. Cependant, compte tenu du fait qu'ils sont également ceux qui ont laissé la CIA vous prendre, j'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre ma réticence à croire que votre famille ne parviendrait pas à vous retourner contre nous en se servant de cela… ».

-« Ils ont essayé », admit Jane en se souvenant de Roman essayant de raviver sa colère contre le gouvernement au début de son infiltration. Ceci dit, à l'époque il voulait simplement que sa sœur revienne, sans admettre que Remi n'existait plus et que Jane n'avait aucune envie de redevenir elle. « Je sais que… j'ai fait des erreurs, mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est protéger mon équipe. Je ne ferais jamais volontairement quelque chose qui puisse les mettre en danger ».

-« L'équipe de l'agent Weller… votre équipe… a l'air d'en être persuadé. Et d'après les résultats du polygraphe je serais assez enclin à suivre leur avis ».

-« Alors pourquoi tout ça » ?

-« Pour étudier vos réactions. Honnêtement vous êtes une personne difficile à cerner. Vous avez été formée dès votre enfance pour vous battre et pour tuer et d'après les rapports de vos actions sur le terrain ces aptitudes sont toujours là ».

-« Je ne m'en prends qu'aux criminels », protesta la jeune femme en retrouvant un peu de feu dans ses yeux.

-« C'est vrai, mais vous montrez également une grande propension à la violence depuis ce qu'il vous est arrivé… ».

-« Est- ce que nous pouvons vraiment la blâmer pour ça ? Après ce que Keaton lui a fait subir, elle était censée rester là et sourire pendant qu'il menaçait ses amis et essayait de l'emmener » ? Protesta Kurt d'un ton à la fois en colère et incrédule.

-« Non bien évidement. Mais elle aurait pu nous laisser gérer cela de manière pacifique ».

-« Keaton ne comprend rien à la manière pacifique. D'après ce que vous avez dit hier, vous avez contacté son supérieur pour lui faire savoir que Jane coopérait avec nous lorsqu'elle est revenue ici. Pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêché de l'enlever dans la rue, de la torturer à nouveau, d'attaquer un agent fédéral et d'essayer de se faire remettre Jane encore une fois à l'aide d'un document dont nous ne savons même pas s'il est vrai… », répliqua sèchement Kurt.

-« Eh bien après le petit évènement d'hier je doute qu'il récidive. Mon homologue de la CIA s'est montré très mécontent que ses ordres aient été enfreints. Ce n'est apparemment pas la première fois que le directeur adjoint Keaton n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et il a été réaffecté en attendant les conclusions de l'enquête interne dont il fait actuellement l'objet. L'agression de l'agent Patterson n'a certainement pas arrangé son cas étant donné qu'il a presque avoué en être l'auteur devant un bureau remplit d'agents fédéraux », répondit Pellington avec satisfaction.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Jane ne parvenant pas à croire que son bourreau serait enfin hors-jeu.

-« Oui. Comme je vous le disais vous auriez pu nous laisser gérer cela de manière différente ».

-« Vous oubliez une chose. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les… aptitudes de Jane sont intactes. Si elle avait vraiment voulu tuer Keaton, je pense qu'il serait mort à l'heure actuelle », fit tranquillement remarquer Andrew.

-« C'est plus que certain », approuva Kurt.

-« Ce qui n'enlève rien à mon propos. Remi était dangereuse, et si Jane retrouve davantage de souvenirs, elle pourrait le devenir aussi. Même si l'évènement d'hier peut être compréhensible compte tenu des circonstances, Jane Doe pourrait représenter une menace pour les agents de ce bureau ».

-« Vous m'avez posé la question hier et j'y ai répondu honnêtement ! Je ne ferais pas quelque chose comme ça. D'ailleurs d'après les médecins la probabilité que je retrouve des souvenirs se réduit peu à peu » ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-« Pour l'instant non, et le polygraphe semble montrer que vous dites la vérité… mais pouvez-vous me garantir que vous serez toujours capable de vous contrôler » ? Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se raviser en se rappelant ce que Roman lui avait confié sur elle des semaines plus tôt. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était douée pour faire du mal aux gens, qu'elle l'avait même formé pour le faire… Et elle-même avait admis à Borden qu'elle sentait parfois des pulsions violentes en elle, nées de sa lutte constante pour sa survie depuis qu'elle était jeune.

-« Nous faisons confiance à Jane, elle n'est pas une menace », riposta Kurt.

-« Ce qui montre à quel point votre jugement est altéré. Si il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre informateur, est-ce que vous réagiriez de cette façon » ? Demanda Pellington en pointant du doigt leurs mains toujours jointes. Kurt et Jane rougirent légèrement en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas changé de position depuis tout à l'heure et pire, qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas discrets, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre mouvement pour relâcher son étreinte.

-« Non », admit Kurt. « Mais cela n'enlève rien à ce que j'ai dit. Nous connaissons Jane mieux que personne et nous lui faisons confiance avec nos vies, je sais qu'elle n'est pas celle pour laquelle vous essayez de la faire passer ».

-« Directeur adjoint Weller… vous êtes trop impliqué. Honnêtement s'il n'y avait pas le fait que Shepherd semble avoir un tel intérêt pour vous et que vous n'étiez pas le plus qualifié pour ce travail, je vous aurais déjà retiré l'enquête », soupira Pellington en secouant la tête.

-« Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous l'avez dit, je suis le plus compétent », répondit Kurt d'un air neutre. Le directeur du FBI retint un nouveau soupir en avisant qu'il tenait toujours la main de Jane Doe. La relation qui existait entre ces deux-là le dépassait complétement, en même temps qu'elle lui inspirait une certaine admiration. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils semblaient pourtant être encore plus proche qu'avant, bien plus qu'un consultant et un agent ne devrait l'être, bien plus qu'un directeur adjoint du FBI et une terroriste, même repentie, ne devraient l'être. Une autre attaque frontale à ce sujet ne le mènerait cependant à rien, alors il devait trouver une autre façon de faire valoir son point de vu à son agent le plus prometteur.

-« Cela dépendra de vous… Votre petite cascade avec Keaton hier aurait pu également nous valoir de nombreux tracas avec l'Agence. Si vous ne gardez pas votre sang-froid, votre carrière pourrait pâtir de votre proximité avec Jane Doe ».

Kurt fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jane lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il tourna son attention vers elle, la brune lui fit un petit geste négatif de la tête pour le dissuader de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Avec étonnement et une certaine fascination, Pellington observa les épaules de Weller se détendre légèrement alors qu'il changeait d'avis. L'effet que l'amnésique tatouée semblait avoir sur lui n'était pas si négatif que cela finalement… À la réflexion, Nas Kemal avait probablement raison, la proximité entre l'équipe Weller et la jeune femme pouvait permettre de la contrôler et de s'assurer sa loyauté. En fait, c'était probablement le lien entre elle et Weller qui avait le plus d'utilité, après tout, la seule question à laquelle elle avait menti la veille concernait ses sentiments pour lui. Tant qu'elle restait attachée à Weller, elle coopérerait probablement d'autant plus volontiers avec le FBI. Une fois cette affaire réglée, il serait temps de prendre des mesures afin que la carrière de Weller ne pâtisse pas de son lien avec elle. En attendant, il devait simplement trouver un moyen de garder toute l'équipe à l'œil pour les empêcher de se perdre de l'autre côté de la barrière...

-« Je vais… faire des efforts », finit par concéder Kurt même si c'était clairement à contrecœur. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne le séparer de Jane, peu importe ce que Pellington voulait.

-« Ce serait apprécié, après tout vous avez révélé beaucoup de détails sur une enquête en cours à des civils… tout cela pour qu'ils ne détestent pas votre… protégée. Les conséquences auraient pu être graves ».

-« Et vous avez grillé sa couverture à cause de votre ressentiment envers elle. Si le juge Dickinson avait effectivement travaillé pour Shepherd cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences également… », répliqua calmement Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Oh je vous en prie, nous savons tous les deux que depuis que Keaton a… fait de qu'il a fait, Shepherd est parfaitement au courant que nous savons qu'elle a infiltré le FBI sur son ordre. »

-« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas du reste de son organisation. Shepherd ne leur a rien dit pour ne pas risquer d'autres défections, mais si cela venait à s'apprendre, les ennemis de Jane pourraient en tirer profit ».

-« Attendez, quels ennemis » ? Demanda Pellington manifestement surpris.

-« Certains des lieutenants de ma mère ont profité de ma… mise à l'écart pour prendre de l'influence. L'un d'entre eux a essayé de nous tuer l'agent Nas et moi lorsque nous avons découvert l'endroit où ma mémoire a été effacée. Ils ont peur de perdre leur place si je reviens », expliqua Jane.

-« Donc vous êtes en danger à chaque fois que vous vous rendez là-bas » ? Voulut se faire confirmer le directeur du FBI.

-« Eh bien… cela ne change pas grand-chose à ma situation. Apparemment Shepherd s'est méfiée dès mon retour, mon histoire à propos de Cade n'a pas convaincu autant de monde que je le voulais… ».

-« Ce qui prouve que compte tenu des risques qu'elle court à tout moment, Jane mérite l'immunité totale », intervint Dickinson.

-« Même si vous ne me croyez pas, je compatis à votre situation. Mais reconnaissez également que ce sont vos actions qui vous ont placées dans cette même situation. Quelles preuves ai-je que vous ne changerez pas d'avis pour sauver votre peau » ?

-« Jane n'est pas comme ça », protesta immédiatement Kurt. Comment Pellington pouvait-il être aveugle sur tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait de positif et sur tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ?

-« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure à propos de moi… vous n'avez pas d'autres choix », répondit finalement la jeune femme après quelques instants de réflexions. « Mais d'un autre côté… je peux comprendre vos doutes… Honnêtement, certains jours je ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus », poursuivit presque tristement la brune.

À ses côtés, Kurt se raidit soudain et la regarda avec un mélange de lassitude et de frustration. Depuis quelques jours, malgré l'amélioration de ses relations avec la brune, il avait des doutes sur le fait qu'elle ait enfin admis qu'elle avait été manipulée et que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas uniquement de sa faute. Bien entendu, elle aurait pu faire certaines choses différemment, mais si elle avait gardé le silence pour les protéger, c'était aussi que quelque part elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en eux pour prendre ce risque. Considérant ce qu'elle leur avait dit lors de son retour chez elle, à propos du fait qu'elle avait souffert du manque de soutien général lorsque Fischer avait essayé de la piéger, ce manque de confiance était logique, et était en partie leur faute. Brièvement, Kurt se demanda ce qui aurait pu arriver si il n'avait pas essayé de maintenir Jane à distance à l'époque et si il avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle au milieu de renouveler sa relation avec Allie, sachant qu'elle serait aussi vouée à l'échec que la première fois qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles. Même si en faisant cela ils auraient involontairement joué le jeu de Shepherd, peut-être que la brune lui aurait fait assez confiance pour se confier ?

Après quelques secondes, il rejeta l'idée. Comme il essayait de le faire admettre à Jane, inutile de ressasser le passé, surtout concernant des choses qui ne pouvait plus être changées. En voyant la jeune femme baisser les yeux, il sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'irritation l'envahir, et jeta un regard noir vers Pellington. Après son épreuve avec Keaton, Jane avait besoin de souffler un peu, de se sentir soutenue, mais le directeur du FBI ne lui offrait rien de mieux que de constants rappels de ses erreurs.

-« Compte tenu de la situation, je pense que nous pouvons arriver à un compromis », intervint à nouveau la juge Dickinson, attirant l'attention sur lui. «De ce que je sais et de ce qu'elle a montré, Jane mérite une deuxième chance. De plus, compte tenu des circonstances particulières entourant son envoi au FBI et ce qui est arrivé ensuite, la torture, les menaces, sans parler du scanner utilisant des produits nocifs et illégaux… vous devez admettre que la faire condamner lors d'un procès ne serait pas aussi facile que vous semblez le vouloir. Vous êtes également inquiet du fait qu'elle pourrait nuire à l'un de vos agents, alors que l'équipe de l'agent Weller est convaincue du contraire ».

-« Et donc ? Comment concilier ces points de vue » ? Demanda curieusement Pellington.

-« La plupart, si ce n'est la totalité, des accords contiennent des dispositions annulant l'immunité lorsque certaines règles sont enfreintes. Compte tenu de la situation, je propose que nous incluions une telle clause si jamais Jane blesse volontairement l'un de vos agents ou un innocent lors de cette mission… ».

-« Attendez », protesta Kurt. « C'est assez vague. Si un homme la tripote dans un bar et qu'elle lui casse le nez pour se défendre, ou si elle est forcée de faire certaines choses pour maintenir sa couverture lors d'une mission pour Shepherd, elle pourrait tout perdre ».

-« Nous pouvons retravailler le texte pour exclure la légitime défense et préciser que l'accord reste valable tant que Jane n'est pas à l'origine de l'agression, de manière volontaire je le précise encore une fois. Pour ce qui est des dangers de l'infiltration, votre service juridique a certainement plus l'habitude que moi de ces situations et devrait pouvoir établir un texte satisfaisant pour tout le monde. Vous conviendrez avec moi que dans ce contexte particulier, les agents et informateurs sous couvertures peuvent être amenés à enfreindre la loi pour accomplir leur mission », précisa Andrew en regardant Pellington. Le directeur du FBI sembla réfléchir avec attention à la question, avant de regarder à nouveau vers Jane.

-« Cela pourrait être faisable… À condition d'y rajouter la dissimulation d'éléments importants. Si vous voulez cet accord, il faudra accepter qu'il soit annulé si jamais vous dissimulez volontairement des informations concernant les actions de Sandstorm. Tout ce que vous verrez ou entendrez devra être rapporté aux agents Weller et Nas, absolument tout ». Jane hésita un instant. Elle n'avait rien contre les précautions que le directeur prenait, mais craignait cependant de ne pas pouvoir protéger son frère avec de telles restrictions. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aborder son cas, de plaider pour qu'il bénéficie lui aussi d'un accord, mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait de choisir ses combats. Pellington était déjà suffisamment difficile avec elle, pour le moment il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer accommodant avec Roman. Elle devait attendre un meilleur moment pour défendre sa cause, et espérer qu'en attendant Nas et Kurt accepteraient de passer sous silence certains détails qui pourraient le menacer pendant la mission. À moins que Nas ne puisse directement proposer un accord à Roman, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle… après tout, elle avait accepté l'idée de le transformer lui aussi en agent double. La question méritait d'être posée en tout cas.

-« D'accord », dit-elle finalement en relevant la tête pour regarder Pellington dans les yeux.

-« Bien nous sommes d'accord, immunité complète et protection contre la CIA en échange de votre aide pour abattre Sandstorm. Si vous enfreignez les règles fixées, l'accord devient nul. Je vais mettre le service juridique sur la rédaction du document », dit le directeur en se levant.

-« Attendez Shepherd à des taupes partout, dont visiblement une ici au FBI, comment être sûr que l'information restera confidentielle » ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

-« La juriste à laquelle je pense est une amie de trente ans, j'ai pleinement confiance en elle. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, sentez-vous libre de demander à l'agent Patterson de se renseigner ». Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Jane hésita en remarquant que plusieurs agents regardaient avec curiosité vers elle à travers les parois vitrés. Compte tenu de ce qui était arrivé la veille ce n'était pas étonnant, même si cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

-« Que dois-je dire si… quelqu'un me pose des questions pour… hier » ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton nerveux. Kurt se tourna vers elle, puis vers les vitres, son froncement de sourcils faisant instantanément tourner les têtes dans une autre direction.

-« L'agent Weller et moi-même allons faire une petite communication. Je pense que le mieux et de s'en tenir à l'histoire que vous avez raconté au docteur Borden. La CIA vous traque à cause des secrets contenus dans vos tatouages. Compte tenu des affaires résolues depuis votre arrivée et du temps passé à décoder les tatouages, j'imagine que même le plus idiot des hommes aura compris le lien depuis le temps. Nous dirons également que Keaton vous a enlevé et interrogé illégalement afin d'obtenir ces informations, et qu'il a agressé l'agent Patterson lorsque vous n'avez rien pu lui apprendre, raison pour laquelle vous avez réagi aussi brutalement. De cette manière, je suis certain que ce salopard ne remettra jamais les pieds ici ».

Jane jeta un regard surprit au directeur, pas tellement par le soutien qu'il montrait à Patterson, mais par le fait qu'il ne la jette pas sous le bus. Il aurait très bien pu choisir de la présenter comme une criminelle que la CIA voulait interroger. Shepherd étant déjà au courant cela n'aurait pas eu une grande incidence sur sa mission, mais cela aurait immanquablement changé le comportement des autres agents envers elle.

-« Merci », dit-elle finalement avec hésitation. Pour un instant, les yeux de son interlocuteur semblèrent s'adoucirent légèrement.

-« Professionnellement je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous faire confiance. Vos erreurs ont amenées la mort de Bethany Mayfair, une personne pour laquelle j'avais une grande estime. Mais à titre personnel, cela ne veut pas dire que je pense que vous avez mérité des mois de torture pour autant ». Semblant trouver qu'il en avait trop dit, le directeur reprit ensuite son masque froid et leur fit signe de quitter on bureau d'un geste de la main.

-« Patterson a quelque chose », commenta Kurt en regardant son téléphone dès qu'ils furent sortis.

…..

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

Le trio entra dans la pièce, où ne se trouvaient que Patterson, Tasha et Nas.

-« Où est Reade » ?

-« Il y a du retard sur sa ligne de métro », répondit évasivement Zapata. Kurt et Jane l'observèrent un instant avec étonnement, tant leur amie semblait peu convaincante. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait, probablement à cause de la présence d'Andrew Dickinson, alors ils décidèrent d'attendre.

-« Qu'est-ce que Pellington a dit » ? Demanda nerveusement la spécialiste informatique blonde en s'approchant de son amie.

-« Cela n'a pas été facile, mais grâce au juge Dickinson, il a accordé l'immunité complète à Jane pour ce qui est arrivé avant que… nous la ramenions ici », répondit Kurt. Avec un grand sourire, Tasha tapota l'épaule de Jane alors que Patterson serrait la brune dans ses bras avec un petit cri de joie. Même Nas s'autorisa un sourire satisfait devant la nouvelle. Sous la pression de ses amies, Jane leur raconta ensuite le déroulement des négociations.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait essayé de faire ça… c'est cruel », marmonna la blonde d'un ton frustré lorsqu'elle leur révéla qu'il avait d'abord proposé un accord partiel qui l'aurait envoyé directement en prison une fois Sandstorm stoppée.

-« Peu importe… il parait que vous avez du nouveau » ? Demanda Jane pour changer de sujet.

-« Oui, je suis enfin parvenu à décoder une autre partie des fichiers de la clé USB que vous a donné Cade. Nous savons maintenant pourquoi le nom du juge Dickinson y figurait », répondit l'agent de la NSA avant d'afficher une liste à l'écran.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda l'intéressé en regardant les noms affichés.

-« Une liste de parents des membres d'Orion… Vous y figurez dans une rubrique qui répertorie ceux qui ont continué à chercher des informations après la mort de leurs proche ».

-« Je reconnais certains de ces noms… Mais quelques-unes de ces personnes sont mortes depuis ».

-« Exact… Certaines dans des circonstances un peu douteuse », se sentit obligée de préciser l'agent de la NSA.

-« La CIA ou Sandstorm » ? Demanda Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Aucune idée, nous allons devoir creuser pour le savoir. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que d'après ces documents, le juge n'a jamais fait partie de près ou de loin de Sandstorm ».

-« C'est un soulagement », ironisa Andrew, arrachant quelques sourires autour de lui.

-« Nous pensons également avoir trouvé pourquoi on vous a ciblé », précisa Patterson.

-« Vraiment » ? Demandèrent en cœur Jane, Kurt et Andrew.

-« Connaissez-vous cet homme » ? Demanda Nas en affichant une photo.

-« Non ».

-« Et si je vous dit Gabriel Sélacios » ?

-« Attendez… ce nom me dit quelque chose… J'ai été contacté récemment pour un mandat concernant une saisie de serveur. La plupart de mes confrères ne traitent pas de ce qui touche au Darknet, alors au fil du temps c'est un peu devenu une spécialité. La brigade informatique du FBI soupçonne cet homme d'être propriétaire de plusieurs serveurs hébergeant des activités criminelles, mais malheureusement les preuves reçues jusqu'à maintenant ne sont pas suffisantes pour en autoriser la saisie ».

-« Nous nous sommes dit que c'était étrange que le tatouage pointe vers Verity pour un peu d'activisme. Jusqu'à l'agression mortelle de l'an dernier, aucunes de leurs actions n'étaient suffisamment graves pour justifier un tel intérêt. En fait, la tentative de kidnapping sur Kira et l'attaque contre le juge constituent une spectaculaire montée en puissance dans la violence pour eux », commenta Patterson.

-« Et donc » ? demanda Kurt, attendant toujours le lien.

-« Sélacios est un ancien membre de Verity qui a pris ses distances avec le mouvement, tout en continuant à le fiancer… mais disons que l'homme, tout en prônant la transparence absolue, n'est pas vraiment un modèle dans ce domaine », répondit Patterson d'un ton dégouté.

-« Je vous préviens, cela risque d'être… dur », dit Zapata d'un ton sombre alors que Patterson tapotait sur son clavier.

-« L'agent Patterson et moi-même sommes parvenus à relier Sélacios à un serveur dédié qui lui permet de financer Verity et de se livrer à ses… petits penchants », précisa Nas une lueur de colère brillant dans le regard. Leurs interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard perplexe mais avant d'avoir pu poser une question, un site web s'afficha sur l'écran. Kurt, Jane et le juge se figèrent d'horreur en voyant des dizaines de photos d'enfants plus ou moins dénudés, dont certains subissaient des choses que personne ne devrait avoir à endurer, surtout aussi jeune.

-« Mon dieu… », souffla Andrew.

-« Patterson dis-moi que ce sont… des montages », pria Jane en regardant son amie avec un regard suppliant.

-« J'aimerais bien crois-moi… Mais de ce que nous avons vu pour le moment, aucune d'entre elles n'est truquée », répondit tristement la jeune femme.

-« C'est en vendant ces images que Sélacios finance sa contribution Verity », expliqua sombrement Nas. « Pour le moment j'admets cependant que rien ne nous permet de dire si quelqu'un au sein du mouvement sait d'où vient l'argent ».

-« Attends, j'ai déjà vu ce type ! Patterson, est-ce que tu peux agrandir la quatrième image en partant de la droite, huitième ligne en partant du haut » ? Demanda Kurt les mâchoires serrées. La jeune femme s'exécuta et le visage devint bientôt plus net.

-« Mais… c'est l'homme que nous avons vu à l'université, celui qui s'est fait tirer dessus, l'ancien coach de Reade », remarqua Jane avec incrédulité alors que Zapata se tendait d'un coup à côté d'elle.

-« Le coach Jones », approuva Kurt n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-« Et le gamin avec lui, est-ce que c'est… », commença Patterson avec un halètement d'horreur. Surprise, Jane étudia plus attentivement le jeune garçon afro-américain qui semblait être dans le début ou le milieu de l'adolescence, le trouvant étrangement familier.

-« Merde… C'est Reade », lâcha enfin Kurt d'un ton incrédule en reconnaissant son ami d'après des photos qu'il avait vu de lui jouant au football lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Jane écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers lui, prête à lui demander s'il était sûr de son fait. Le regard horrifié sur les visages de Tasha et Patterson la renseigna cependant. Aucune chance qu'ils se trompent tous les trois.

Au même instant, le chuintement de la porte les fit se retourner, et ils croisèrent le regard hanté de Reade dont les yeux étaient immédiatement tombés sur la photo en plein écran.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 41_

L'enquête progresse, et va faire un bond en avant dans le prochain chapitre, alors que Reade va devoir faire face aux révélations le concernant.


	42. Chap 42 - Rattrapé par le passé

42ème chapitre pour cette fic' qui vient de dépasser les 300 000 mots. En regardant en arrière, j'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai écrit autant, même étalé sur plusieurs mois.

Bon, assez d'introspection, place à l'action, vous êtes nombreux à être impatient de connaitre la réaction de Reade après le chapitre de dimanche dernier.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28 et MommyVal, pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : En fait, cela fait partie des rares éléments pour lesquels je ne me suis pas encore décidé. J'ai déjà prévu la trame jusqu'à la conclusion de l'affaire Sandstorm, ainsi que les évènements majeurs qui vont permettre d'y arriver, mais pas certaines des relations. Pour l'instant je reste sur la série : Tasha meilleure amie et protectrice de Reade, mais je ne sais pas encore si leur relation ira plus loin. Personnellement ce n'est pas un couple que je trouve évident, mais je n'ai rien contre non plus, donc pour le moment les possibilités restent ouvertes ^^.

 **MommyVal** : Aucun problème, chacun a sa propre vie et pas forcément le temps de rédiger un commentaire. Cela m'arrive aussi sur d'autres fic que je lis. Une fois terminée comme je lis souvent dans le bus en allant au travail, je n'ai pas forcément le temps de poster un commentaire si je suis arrivé à destination. Le problème c'est que si je ne le fait pas sur le moment, ensuite je passe à autre chose et j'oublie d'y revenir lorsque j'ai plus de temps.

Mais cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis, même seulement de temps en temps ^^

Oui, je n'aime pas Pellington non plus mais son attitude me semble logique aussi. Par contre effectivement Kurt ferait bien de se méfier, son sang-chaud pourrait lui jouer des tours. Et il aura besoin d'être disponible, car Jane reste fragile comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à de rudes négociations, Jane parvient grâce à l'aide du juge Dickinson à obtenir l'immunité complète pour ses actions passées, y compris la mort de Mayfair, ainsi que la protection du FBI contre la CIA. Pellington, toujours méfiant, lui fait cependant savoir qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance, et elle doit accepter les conditions fixées. Si elle blesse volontairement un agent ou un innocent durant son temps au FBI, l'accord sera annulé. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Jane accepte, avant que l'équipe ne se réunisse dans le bureau de Patterson pour étudier les dernières avancées. Nas et Patterson sont enfin parvenu à découvrir qui est derrière l'attaque contre la famille Dickinson, en cherchant sur le Darweb. Ce qu'elles y trouvent dépasse cependant leurs pires attentes, lorsque les agents comprennent que Verity est financé par la vente d'images pédopornographiques. Pire que tout, l'équipe découvre Reade sur l'une de ces images, juste avant l'entrée de celui-ci dans le laboratoire.

….

 **Chapitre 42 – Rattrapé par le passé**

… _._

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

L'équipe observa avec inquiétude la réaction de Reade, figé devant la porte. Les émotions se succédèrent rapidement sur son visage : choc, colère, peur, honte… Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, personne ne dit rien, attendant que leur ami et collègue réagisse. Voyant les poings de Reade se serrer, Kurt sentit pourtant venir le danger. Il connaissait l'agent depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Ils étaient collègues, coéquipiers, amis, presque frères d'une certaine façon. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble avaient renforcées leurs liens, et soudées l'équipe avant même l'arrivée de Jane.

Apprendre ce que son ami avait vécu de manière aussi brutale était un choc, mais moins que la façon dont Reade venait d'apprendre qu'ils l'avaient découvert. Son comportement agressif des dernières semaines faisait davantage de sens, si l'on prenait en compte le fait que l'enquête sur Jones avait été abandonnée par le procureur faute de témoins fiables. La mort du coach avait changé les choses, et brièvement Weller se demanda pourquoi Reade n'avait pas témoigné. Il écarta cependant rapidement cette idée, sachant que la honte poussait souvent les victimes de ces faits à se taire. Compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de son état d'esprit actuel, l'agent avait manifestement besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Et étant donné ses réactions des derniers temps, l'agressivité serait probablement sa réponse immédiate…

-« Désolé, mais la suite concerne davantage cette équipe que l'enquête », dit-il en se tournant vers Andrew Dickinson. Le juge regarda l'image sur l'écran avec dégoût, puis l'agent toujours immobile devant la porte.

-« Bien sûr je comprends », dit-il avec compassion en commençant à marcher vers la sortie. Considérant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il comprenait tout à fait leur besoin de vie privée. Mentalement, il se fit pourtant la remarque que l'équipe Weller ne semblait pas épargnée ces derniers temps, et il comprenait mieux les remarques de sa tendre épouse sur la dynamique qui existait entre les agents et Jane. D'après elle, ils se comportaient davantage comme une famille que comme de simples collègues, ce qui expliquait les réactions épidermiques. Certains pourraient penser que cela constituait un risque, mais pas lui. De ce qu'il avait observé ces dernières 48 heures, ils se comportaient extrêmement professionnellement sur le terrain, malgré les liens qui les unissaient. Preuve en était qu'ils avaient même poursuivis l'enquête sur l'agression dont sa famille avait été victime en dépit de ce qui était arrivé la veille avec ce Keaton tentant de leur arracher à nouveau leur amie. Ce qui lui faisait penser… il avait ses propres amis à contacter pour régler ce problème.

Hésitante, Jane commença à le suivre, semblant tout de même se demander si elle devait l'accompagner ou rester avec l'équipe pour soutenir Reade. Sortant de ses pensées, Andrew finit par la remarquer et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure.

-« Je trouverais le chemin de la sortie tout seul, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de rester avec votre équipe à l'heure actuelle étant donné les… circonstances », dit-il avec un rapide regard vers Reade qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Prenez le temps nécessaire, je vais dire à Kira que vous viendrez la voir dès que possible. Nous restons tous à la maison aujourd'hui de toute façon, et notre discussion peu attendre ». Dans le même temps, Kurt s'avança vers son ami qui crispait nerveusement les poings en regardant l'image à l'écran, le souffle légèrement haletant comme s'il luttait pour se contrôler.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda finalement Reade dans un sifflement coléreux.

-« Reade ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… », commença Tasha en s'approchant.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as dit ! Je te faisais confiance ! Et d'où sort cette photo » ?! Gronda l'agent afro-américain en la fusillant du regard. Les autres présents écarquillèrent un instant les yeux de surprise, avant de réaliser qu'étant donné leur proximité, il était logique que Reade ait abordé le sujet avec sa coéquipière.

-« Je n'ai rien dit Eddie », le détrompa la Latina, choquée qu'il puisse l'accuser d'avoir révélé son secret à tout le monde.

-« C'est vrai Reade… Nous avons découvert cela par hasard, sur le site que l'un des anciens membres de Verity utilise pour financer les activités du groupe », intervint Patterson, ne voulant pas voir ses amis se déchirer.

-« Attend… quelqu'un… vend ces trucs » ? Demanda Reade la surprise l'emportant momentanément sur la colère.

-« Malheureusement oui… même si cela semble être l'œuvre de Sélacios, nous ne savons pas si le reste du groupe est au courant de la façon dont il obtient l'argent… ».

-« Donc… plus de gens ont vu ça » ? Souffla Reade partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

-« Écoute je sais que ce doit être difficile… », commença Kurt avant de comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur.

-« Tu sais ?! Comment pourrais-tu savoir » ?! Gronda à nouveau l'agent en dévisageant son supérieur avec fureur.

-« Tu as raison, je n'en ai aucune idée », admit facilement Kurt en faisant machine arrière. « Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que cela ne change rien… ».

-« Rien ? Cela change tout au contraire. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux… Vous avez pitié de moi », accusa Reade.

-« Nous n'avons pas pitié de toi Reade », essaya de le convaincre Patterson. En tout autre temps, ses grands yeux bleus expressifs et son visage doux auraient facilement attendris l'agent, mais pas cette fois-ci.

-« Ne mens pas ! Vous pensez que je suis faible » !

-« Reade, personne ne pense ça », tenta à son tour Kurt en approchant.

-« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Vous pensez que je suis une… victime », lâcha difficilement l'agent très agité, comme si le mot lui brûlait les lèvres. Ses amis et Nas l'observèrent mal à l'aise, sachant que son déni était à la fois l'expression de sa honte et de sa fierté. Honte en tant qu'homme victime d'une agression, mais fierté en tant qu'agent, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Pourtant, ils n'éprouvaient pas de pitié pour lui, mais un mélange d'horreur, de compassion et de tristesse devant ce qu'il avait vécu.

-« Reade calme-toi. C'est sûrement dur pour toi de savoir qu'ils ont… découvert cela de cette façon mais… », essaya à son tour de le raisonner Zapata avant de s'interrompre. Voir son meilleur ami et coéquipier dans cet état lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis plusieurs semaines. Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives pour le convaincre de parler s'étaient jusqu'ici heurtées à un silence obstiné. Et la façon dont l'équipe venait d'apprendre l'abus dont il avait été victime n'allait pas arranger les choses. S'il y avait une chose que Reade détestait par-dessus tout, c'était paraître faible, comme en témoignait son refus d'aborder le sujet avec Borden, qui aurait probablement été à même de l'aider. Le choix était pourtant le sien, et elle ne pouvait et ne voulait rien faire pour le forcer à prendre sa décision. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à admettre ce qui était arrivé, c'était malheureusement à Reade et à Reade seul de tracer sa propre route.

-« Reade, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas parlé » ? Osa enfin demander Kurt, manifestement inquiet pour son ami. Inquiet et se sentant un peu coupable aussi. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps, en particulier à Jane, ses pensées n'avaient pas toujours été claires. Les signes que Reade n'allaient pas bien étaient pourtant évidents si l'on pensait à son agressivité nouvelle envers les suspects sur le terrain, à ses retard fréquents et au fait que sa tenue vestimentaire soit parfois plus négligée que ce à quoi il les avait habitué. Mais il avait concentré ses efforts sur Jane, au point de négliger son meilleur ami, et maintenait cela lui pesait. Certes il ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé la brune tatouée, dieu savait que la pauvre en avait besoin tant elle semblait au bord du point de rupture quelques semaines en arrière, mais une fois encore il avait négligé l'image d'ensemble.

-« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire », répondit son ami la mâchoire serrée.

-« Je ne peux pas imaginer combien cela doit être dur mais… tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi… Regarde toi, la fatigue, l'agressivité, les retards répétés depuis des semaines… Que tu le veuille ou non, ce que tu as… vécu… a un impact sur ton quotidien et sur ton travail », tenta Kurt, espérant que présenter les choses sous un angle professionnel parviendrait plus facilement à convaincre Reade de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire voir.

-« Je suis encore efficace, plus que beaucoup d'agents de ce bureau », se défendit sèchement l'agent.

-« Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences Reade », répondit Kurt en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. « Mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu as besoin d'aide pour faire face à ces souvenirs ».

-« Quels souvenirs ? Je ne me rappelle rien », répondit son ami en haussant les épaules avec un regard noir. Les autres membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards étonnés.

-« Attend… Pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais comment… », demanda doucement Patterson aussi perplexe que le reste du groupe. Une fois encore, connaissant la réponse, Tasha plissa les lèvres, sachant que c'était à Reade de décider ce qu'il voulait partager.

-« Freddy… un ancien ami du camp de foot… m'a dit que j'étais une des victimes lorsque je suis allé lui annoncer que le procureur renonçait aux poursuites. Il en avait l'air convaincu mais… je ne me rappelle de rien », admit de mauvaise grâce l'agent afro-américain.

-« Oh… mémoire refoulée… ce n'est pas inhabituel en cas de traumatisme », commenta Patterson en lui jetant un regard plein de sympathie. « C'est un mécanisme de défense du cerveau, il est fréquent que les victimes… ».

-« Je ne suis pas une victime » ! Cria presque Reade à nouveau en colère, faisant faire un pas en arrière à son amie.

-« Personne ne dit ça Reade, mais nous voulons t'aider. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se rappeler… », commença Jane en prenant la parole, voyant une occasion de l'aider puisqu'ils semblaient avoir un point en commun.

-« Tu as effacé ta propre mémoire afin de nous infiltrer pour le compte d'une organisation terroriste, nos situations n'ont rien à voir » ! Répliqua Reade manifestement beaucoup trop en colère pour raisonner clairement. L'accusation la frappa comme un coup de fouet, et les yeux de la brune s'emplirent de larmes. Certes elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ces révélations et son approche était probablement maladroite, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attaque sur ses erreurs aussi violemment en réponse.

-« Reade ! Jane essaye juste de t'aider », protesta Patterson scandalisée malgré la peine qu'elle ressentait pour l'agent. En dépit de leur compassion pour ce que Reade vivait, Zapata et Kurt joignirent leurs protestations à la sienne, sachant combien Jane était encore fragile émotionnellement. La pauvre ne méritait pas un tel traitement alors qu'elle essayait seulement de l'aider.

-« Je ne veux pas de son aide ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide à tous ! Je n'ai besoin de personne », gronda Reade en pivotant sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il se heurta presque immédiatement à Jane qui se trouvait toujours figée devant la porte, dans la position qu'elle occupait depuis le début de la dispute.

-« Écarte-toi », gronda l'agent en voyant l'amnésique tatouée sur son chemin. La jeune femme le regarda un instant avec incompréhension, encore sous le coup des durs propos qu'il venait de lui jeter au visage pour lui rappeler ses erreurs. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était l'aider, et il répondait par de l'hostilité, la même hostilité à laquelle elle avait eu droit à son retour. Elle pensait pourtant qu'ils avaient fait des progrès et qu'ils avaient tous sinon pardonnés, du moins compris ses raisons. Mais manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de Reade…

Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un mensonge ? Un acte pour lui faire baisser sa garde et la convaincre de coopérer avec le FBI ? La vieille méfiance qui n'avait pas totalement disparue ces derniers jours en dépit de l'amélioration de ses relations avec l'équipe revint en force.

-« Bouge », gronda à nouveau Reade en levant la main pour l'écarter de force du passage en la voyant figée sur place. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle levait instinctivement le bras en position de parade. Malgré sa colère, l'agent perçut son trouble et se rappela qu'elle restait vulnérable après ce qu'elle avait traversé, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard. Lorsque sa main agrippa le bras de Jane, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le changement fut brutal. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma, non sans qu'une lueur de crainte ne traverse son regard, bientôt remplacé par une dureté qu'il lui fit froid dans le dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le bras droit de Jane écarta brutalement son bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise, et la paume de sa main gauche le percuta au niveau du plexus, lui coupant un instant la respiration. En dépit du choc, il remercia le ciel que Jane n'ait pas fermé le poing, sans quoi elle aurait pu faire bien plus de dégâts. Que ce soit consciemment ou non, elle n'avait fait que se défendre devant ce qu'elle pensait être une agression, sans pour autant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-« Reade » ! « Jane » ! Vinrent les exclamations simultanées du reste de l'équipe, atterrée par le déroulement des évènements.

Lentement, l'agent se redressa en regardant Jane reculer, la respiration haletante, toujours en position défensive. La jeune femme l'observa tendue durant quelques instants, attendant sans doute qu'il l'attaque à nouveau.

-« Arrêtez ça » ! Exigea la voix de Kurt, manifestement inquiète et en colère. Progressivement, la respiration de Jane se calma, mais son expression tourna bientôt à la honte, puis à la panique en voyant Reade toujours à moitié plié en deux devant elle. La réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappa, alors que son regard passait sur l'équipe, qui l'observait avec un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité. Brutalement le poids de leurs regards devint insupportable et elle commença à reculer lentement vers la porte. Elle venait de frapper Reade… un membre de son équipe… un ami… Certes pour un court instant elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait l'attaquer, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre. Pire que tout, elle venait de frapper un agent alors que Pellington venait de poser des conditions très spécifiques à l'accord la protégeant de la CIA…

-« Jane attends », marmonna Reade, regrettant déjà de s'être laissé emporter malgré la colère et la honte qui le tourmentaient encore à l'idée que ses proches aient découvert son secret. Sous les yeux inquiets et frustrés de l'équipe, les progrès de Jane semblèrent s'évaporer en un instant. Alors que l'agent tentait de faire un pas en avant, le corps de la brune se tendit visiblement, tandis que son visage arborait une expression méfiante, scannant la pièce à la recherche d'une menace ou d'une issue, ils n'en étaient pas trop sûrs. Lorsque Kurt voulut avancer vers elle, Jane recula instinctivement, un geste qui lui fit plus mal que si elle venait de le frapper. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas penser trop clairement à l'heure actuelle, lorsque même l'approche de Patterson déclencha un nouveau mouvement de recul.

-« Jane ce n'est rien, juste un malentendu », essaya de la tranquilliser son amie. Ses paroles ne semblèrent pourtant pas atteindre la jeune femme, dont le visage se tordit ensuite en une grimace de culpabilité avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce précipitamment. L'étonnement laissa un instant les agents sur place, car même alors qu'elle était au plus mal, la jeune femme n'avait jamais montré de signes de les craindre au point de les fuir, hormis son petit épisode de terreur avec Zapata à l'hôpital. Manifestement encore secoué, Reade quitta lui aussi la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Merde », grommela Zapata, résumant à merveille la pensée générale.

-« Tasha retrouve Reade et essaye de le calmer avant qu'il n'attaque quelqu'un d'autre », ordonna raidement Kurt avant de se tourner vers Patterson : « De notre côté nous devons retrouver Jane avant qu'elle ne décide de quitter les locaux. À l'heure actuelle elle est probablement trop terrifiée pour penser correctement et se défendre ».

-« Trop terrifiée par quoi » ? Demanda nerveusement la jeune blonde en le regardant fixement.

-« Eh bien… Considérant tout ce qui est déjà arrivé, la façon dont Jane vous a accepté à nouveau dans sa vie peut surprendre par sa rapidité. J'imagine qu'en raison des liens que vous avez tissés avec elle avant que… la CIA ne la prenne… elle s'est sentie proche de vous. Elle voulait probablement tellement retrouver cette… connexion que lorsque vous lui avez proposé de vous donner mutuellement une deuxième chance elle a sauté sur l'occasion. Cependant, en raison des traumatismes qu'elle a vécu, et même si elle fait probablement tout pour le cacher, sa méfiance envers vous n'avait pas totalement disparue. Un… accrochage comme celui d'aujourd'hui est tout à fait susceptible de la ranimer j'imagine », commenta pensivement Nas.

-« Sans doute », concéda Kurt avec une grimace peinée. « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui doit l'inquiéter le plus à l'heure actuelle. Pellington ne lui fait pas confiance, et il a clairement stipulé que si elle blessait volontairement un civil ou un agent son accord était annulé », précisa-t-il ensuite d'un ton frustré en terminant l'explication qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt sur les négociations avec le directeur.

-« À part nous, personne ne sait ce qui vient d'arriver, et Reade ne la dénoncera jamais », protesta Tasha, se faisant l'avocate de son coéquipier absent.

-« Je sais, mais Jane n'en est pas aussi sûre. Nas a raison cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas donné cette impression que… nous avons tous oublié qu'elle était susceptible de faire à nouveau des crises de confiance si nous faisions une erreur de ce genre… ».

-« Peu importe, ramenons d'abord tout le troupeau au bercail, et ensuite nous ferons le tri » ! Les exhorta Patterson en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Allez-y en douceur elle pourrait vous botter le cul si elle se sent bousculée. D'ailleurs… d'où vient ce bleu » ? Demanda Zapata en regardant la mâchoire de Kurt et en posant la question qui la démangeait depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Ce n'est pas Jane qui m'a fait ça… Nous avons eu la visite de Roman hier soir et disons que… il n'a pas très bien pris le fait que Keaton puisse à nouveau autant approcher sa sœur », grommela Weller.

-« Attendez, Roman est venu chez vous » ?! Demanda rapidement Nas, manifestement surprise et intéressée par la nouvelle.

-« On verra ça plus tard, Jane est peut-être déjà en train de quitter le bâtiment », s'agita Patterson manifestement anxieuse.

-« Non, je la suis sur les caméras de surveillance depuis qu'elle est sortie. Actuellement elle est entrée dans un bureau vide près de celui de votre petit-ami… Quant à l'agent Reade, il est actuellement dans la salle de sport d'après le GPS de son téléphone », leur indiqua l'agent de la NSA en montrant les vidéos et schémas affichés sur l'écran devant elle. L'équipe s'autorisa un bref soupir de soulagement, avant que chacun ne parte vers sa mission.

-« Prévenez-nous si jamais l'un d'eux essaye de bouger », demanda Kurt juste avant de sortir.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça facilement Nas avant de retourner au décodage des derniers fichiers de Markos pour s'occuper. Les avancées de ces dernières semaines étaient significatives, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le prix pour l'équipe Weller semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd. Manifestement, même une enquête anodine pouvait faire remonter des choses douloureuses à la surface. Après une minute de réflexion, l'agent retourna sur le site web de Selacios. La vue qui l'accueillit lui souleva à nouveau le cœur, mais elle lança tout de même le programme qu'elle avait préparé à cet effet avec Patterson, après une petite modification. Au départ, le logiciel n'était censé que procéder à une reconnaissance faciale des enfants sur les photos, afin de les comparer avec celle de la base de données des enfants disparus. Avec sa modification, le programme se concentrerait également sur Reade, avant de télécharger les éventuelles autres photos présentes vers un stockage sécurisé et de les effacer du site. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait purement et simplement effacé ces dernières, mais puisque le site avait été découvert lors d'une enquête officielle elle pouvait difficilement se le permettre.

…..

 _Gymnase du FBI_

Sa veste et sa chemise négligemment jetées au sol, avec un manque de soin qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Reade uniquement vêtu de son maillot de corps et de son pantalon tournait autour du mannequin d'exercice en lui assenant de violents coups. Uniquement concentré sur sa rage, qu'il laissait sortir aussi rapidement que ses bras pouvaient exécuter les mouvements, l'agent sentait la sueur commencer à couler peu à peu sur tout son corps alors que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque accéléraient.

-« Maintenant que tu as évacué un peu, est-ce que tu veux en parler » ? Lui demanda la voix de sa coéquipière dans son dos.

-« Non », grogna-t-il pour toute réponse sans se retourner. Zapata était pourtant têtue, et il ne s'étonna pas de la voir faire le tour pour se placer dans son champ de vision. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle restait légèrement hors de portée, ce qui l'attrista. Voir sa propre coéquipière douter de lui faisait mal, mais dans un éclair de lucidité il dû admettre que ce n'était pas immérité après ce qu'il venait de faire. Le choc et la colère de voir que ses amis avaient découverts ce qui lui était arrivé étaient toujours présents, mais la honte qu'il ressentait avait maintenant une autre origine. En perdant le contrôle, il avait attaqué physiquement Jane. Quelques semaines en arrière il aurait accepté plus facilement cet acte, après tout c'était une grande fille tout à fait capable de se défendre, mais maintenant, alors qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré et qu'il avait vu à quel point elle était vulnérable, il ne se sentait qu'encore plus minable.

-« Tu devras bien le faire à un moment où à un autre Reade », répondit Tasha. « Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est horrible et que tu as du mal à faire face, mais nier le problème ne t'aidera pas à avancer ».

-« C'est facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas ta photo que tout le monde a vu sur cet écran », gronda Reade entre ses dents serrées en continuant à frapper le mannequin qui trembla violemment sur sa base sous les impacts.

-« C'est vrai », lui accorda Zapata en croisant les bras. « Je n'imagine même pas comment tu as dû te sentir… Probablement en colère, effrayé, humilié peut-être… », dit-elle en espérant le faire réagir.

-« N'en rajoute pas », gronda son ami en arrêtant de frapper pour la foudroyer du regard.

-« Je n'en rajoute pas, je théorise. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide alors que cela fait des semaines que tu me repousses quand j'essaye ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le coach Jones, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ».

-« C'est le cas Tasha », soupira Reade, sa colère un peu retombée. « C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même personne qu'avant… ».

-« Parce que c'est le cas. Tu choisis la fuite au lieu d'accepter ce qui est arrivé », lui dit doucement Zapata, en essayant d'atténuer la dureté de son propos. En vérité, elle était complétement perdue et à court d'idée. En plus de tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières semaines, elle essayait régulièrement de convaincre Reade d'aller voir un professionnel. Pas forcément Borden, mais au moins quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider avec son traumatisme. Bien sûr, elle était tout à fait prête à l'aider et à l'écouter, mais en dépit de ses efforts Reade refusait d'avancer.

-« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis » ! Gronda à nouveau Reade en serrant les poings.

-« C'est vrai », concéda une nouvelle fois Tasha. « Mais à qui la faute ? J'essaye de te soutenir, de t'aider autant que je peux depuis des semaines, mais tu restes fermement sur place. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi faire… je ne suis pas psy, prêtre ou peu importe ce dont tu as besoin… Mais j'essaye, j'essaye vraiment d'être là autant que je peux pour toi… Mais tu persistes à me rejeter », soupira la Latina avec une note de douleur dans la voix.

À nouveau, le sentiment de culpabilité revint, cette fois-ci à l'idée d'avoir repoussé sa meilleure amie. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience d'à quel point elle avait dû se sentir impuissante en le regardant glisser lentement vers les enfers sans pouvoir rien faire. À la réflexion, c'était probablement en partie l'explication de son implication pour faire détourner les soupçons de lui et cacher sa présence chez Jones le soir du meurtre. Zapata avait pris des risques considérables pour lui, professionnellement et juridiquement. Si quelqu'un découvrait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, elle irait tout droit en prison pour de nombreuses années, et sa carrière serait définitivement terminée.

-« Désolé si c'est comme cela que tu te sens… C'est juste que je n'aime pas me sentir… faible ».

-« Oh bon sang Reade tu n'es pas faible. Tu es un putain d'agent fédéral, et un sacrément bon, dans la meilleure équipe du FBI ! Tu as travaillé dur pour en arriver là, alors ne gâche pas tout pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années ».

-« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont on se remet facilement », riposta son coéquipier.

-« Non, surtout lorsque l'on ne fait rien pour aller mieux ».

-« Je ne reste pas à me morfondre », se défendit Reade.

-« Eddie, coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir pour te sentir vivant ne compte pas. Tu n'as rien à prouver, à personne. Et cela ne t'aidera pas à accepter ce qui est arrivé », rétorqua Tasha en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ».

-« Oh allez s'il te plait ! Tu clames que tu n'es pas une victime, mais tu te comportes comme un pleurnichard. Tu refuses l'aide qu'on te propose et tu préfères te réfugier derrière la violence pour te cacher. Tu te comportes comme un connard, eh bien tu sais quoi ? Flash spécial certaines personnes sur terre ont eu une vie encore plus merdique que la tienne ! Alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul musclé jusque chez Borden pour faire ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux avant que je ne te traine là-bas à coup de pieds », gronda Zapata, perdant patience. Un instant choqué par sa véhémence, son ami mit un moment à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de relever :

-« Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai un joli petit cul musclé » ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Si Tasha essayait de l'avoir par la flatterie, c'est qu'elle était vraiment à court d'options.

-« Les hommes… c'est tout ce que tu as retenu » ? Soupira Zapata en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Non, j'ai aussi bien entendu la partie où tu me traitais de pleurnichard et de connard… tu es au courant que c'est blessant ? Tu devrais peut-être repasser ton diplôme de thérapeute… ». Tasha leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Si Reade se réfugiait derrière l'humour pour détourner la conversation, c'est qu'elle avait tapé juste et qu'il était mal à l'aise avec l'expression de ses sentiments.

-« Eh bien tous les médecins n'ont pas des patients aussi récalcitrants que toi ».

-« Oh allez, Jane est plus têtue que moi et elle a droit à des câlins », protesta presque puérilement son coéquipier.

-« J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort tout à l'heure mais… nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi et… Jane a besoin de toi aussi ».

-« J'ai vraiment merdé hein », soupira Reade en s'asseyant sur le sol.

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir… oui. Tu sais qu'elle est encore fragile et que même si elle fait des efforts pour nous faire confiance, ce n'est pas évident pour elle. Elle voulait juste essayer de t'aider et tu l'as repoussé, de manière cruelle en plus… », répondit la Latina en s'asseyant à son tour contre le mur à côté de lui.

-« Je sais… j'ai juste… perdu la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… ».

-« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire », répondit Tasha en secouant la tête.

-« Tu crois qu'elle va me pardonner » ? Demanda enfin Reade après un long silence.

-« Sûrement… c'est de Jane dont nous parlons. Cette fille est beaucoup trop gentille et altruiste pour son propre bien… mais cela prendra sans doute du temps pour qu'elle te refasse confiance comme avant… », soupira Zapata avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Demanda Reade surpris.

-« Je teste la même méthode qu'avec Jane monsieur le râleur, alors tais-toi et profite. Et si jamais tu répètes ça à quiconque, je te descends », grogna sa coéquipière avec embarras. Le jeune homme retint difficilement la réplique sarcastique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue avant de décider que finalement sa situation n'était pas si désagréable et de se taire.

..…

 _Cachette de Jane_

Dès qu'elle trouva un bureau vide, la jeune femme s'y engouffra. Laissant la lumière éteinte, elle se réfugia dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par terre. Repliant les jambes contre sa poitrine, elle posa la tête sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, et essaya de faire le point.

La réaction de Reade l'avait surprise par sa virulence, et elle ne parvenait pas à en comprendre la cause. Certes ce qu'il semblait avoir traversé était traumatisant, mais pourquoi repousser son aide, surtout de manière aussi cruelle ? La seule explication qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné ce qui était arrivé avec Mayfair, en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait dit. À la réflexion, elle aurait probablement dû être plus vigilante. Ce qu'elle avait fait ne pouvait pas être pardonné aussi facilement, mais ces derniers temps elle avait tellement voulu s'en convaincre qu'elle avait peut-être ignoré les signes ? La solitude qui l'avait enveloppée après que l'équipe l'ait capturée dans ce motel minable et ramenée à New-York avait juste fini par être trop insupportable. Lorsque Keaton l'avait enlevé pour la torturer à nouveau, elle avait espéré que cette fois-ci l'équipe viendrait pour elle. Et à sa grande surprise ils l'avaient fait… Depuis les choses avaient souvent été maladroites, mais sa situation s'était considérablement améliorée. Tout du moins elle l'avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si Reade mentait sur ses vrais sentiments, est-ce que le reste de l'équipe ne la détestait pas aussi en secret ?

Elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas le cas de Kurt et Patterson, pas après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux. La brune était cependant un peu moins certaine des sentiments de Zapata. Là encore, les choses s'étaient beaucoup améliorées entre elle ces derniers temps, et la Latina s'était montrée étonnement compréhensive et protectrice depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait enduré. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était aussi celle qui l'avait blâmé le plus durement… Maintenant qu'elle venait d'agresser son coéquipier sous ses yeux, ses sentiments allaient peut-être changer.

-« Jane… c'est nous. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer » ? Demanda d'un coup la voix de Patterson depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Jane sursauta, et un bref éclair de panique la traversa. Elle espérait avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais ils l'avaient facilement retrouvé. D'accord, venant d'agents aussi entrainés, et considérant qu'elle n'était allée qu'à quelques bureaux de celui de Patterson ce n'était pas si étonnant, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils penseraient qu'elle se dirigerait vers l'extérieur et la chercherait d'abord dans cette direction. La porte s'ouvrit et Patterson, puis Kurt entrèrent lentement dans la pièce.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda aussitôt le directeur adjoint en s'approchant à grand pas. Il s'arrêta cependant net en voyant Jane essayer de reculer instinctivement, une tâche rendue impossible par le mur derrière elle.

-« Eh, je sais que tu dois avoir peur… le patron nous a expliqué les conditions de ton accord avec Pellington. Mais je t'assure que personne ne va te dénoncer. Il n'y a pas d'autres témoins que nous, personne n'en saura jamais rien », essaya de la réconforter Patterson en approchant plus lentement.

-« Jane, nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal, nous voulons juste t'aider », surenchérit Kurt en reprenant sa marche en avant plus lentement. Les deux agents atteignirent la brune en même temps, et s'agenouillèrent tranquillement devant elle, sans gestes brusques. Ses yeux plus habitués que les leurs à l'obscurité ambiante, Jane scruta leurs visages, à la rechercher d'un signe de tromperie, mais n'en trouva aucun.

-« Vous n'êtes pas en colère » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton incertain.

-« Bien sûr que non » ! La rassura aussitôt Patterson.

-« J'ai attaqué Reade », poursuivit la brune d'un ton où la honte était perceptible.

-« Parce qu'il a été physiquement agressif. Tu as cru qu'il te voulait du mal et tu as réagi instinctivement, il n'y a rien de mal à ça », dit doucement Kurt en attrapant sa main. Son pouce commença aussitôt à tracer des cercles sur son tatouage en nid d'abeille, une habitude presque inconsciente qu'il avait adoptée pour la réconforter discrètement en public. À l'heure actuelle, considérant l'état nerveux de la jeune femme tatouée, c'était aussi loin qu'il osait aller.

-« J'aurais pu le blesser ».

-« C'est vrai, mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Je sais qu'après ce que Pellington a dit, tu penses que tu es dangereuse mais ce n'est pas le cas », dit doucement Patterson en se déplaçant pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre elle.

-« J'ai des pulsions violentes parfois », admit Jane en détournant honteusement les yeux.

-« Comme tout le monde… Mais tu arrives à te contrôler, sinon tu t'en serais pris à nous après le traitement que nous t'avons fait subir », lui fit remarquer Kurt.

-« Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal », gémit la jeune femme.

-« Nous le savons Jane, et nous te faisons confiance. Crois-moi personne ne t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé », répondit Patterson

-« Reade et Zapata » ?

-« Reade a mal réagit au fait que nous ayons découvert l'abus dont il a été victime. Il s'est sûrement senti honteux et en colère, et comme tu étais la plus proche, il s'en est pris à toi. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne te déteste pas et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit ».

-« Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Je le pense aussi », marmonna Jane.

-« Oh Jane… tu sais que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Nous avons trouvé de nombreuses preuves que tu n'étais pas aussi horrible que tu le pensais », protesta doucement Patterson.

-« Et Tasha ne te déteste pas non plus… Je sais que tu as des doutes, considérant la manière dont ils ont agi tous les deux envers toi à ton retour, mais elle tient beaucoup à toi. Elle est partit calmer Reade avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, se blesse ou blesse quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle viendra sûrement te voir ensuite », ajouta Kurt. Leurs yeux désormais habitués à la pénombre, ils virent le doute clairement inscrit sur son visage. L'incident semblait avoir déclenché ses mécanismes de protection, et il allait sûrement falloir un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à admettre que cela n'avait pas changé leur opinion d'elle.

-« Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants, tu devrais prendre le temps de souffler… Prendre du recul et réfléchir à tête reposée, je suis certains que tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Parce que même si tu en doute, nous t'aimons, donne nous juste une chance de te le prouver », lui dit Kurt en continuant à caresser son tatouage.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de la brune se gonfla à nouveau d'espoir. Ses amis ne la détestaient pas, alors il y avait une chance pour que les choses restent comme elles étaient. Kurt avait raison, les dernières 48 heures avaient été éprouvantes, et expliquaient probablement sa réaction trop émotionnelle. Un peu de repos lui ferait sûrement du bien et lui laisserait le temps de faire le point.

-« Avant de rentrer… Pouvons-nous passer voir Kira » ? Demanda la brune avec hésitation. Pour une raison étrange, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de la fillette. La voir, la câliner, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

Kurt hésita, sachant que les parents voulaient aussi une discussion avec elle, discussion pour laquelle elle n'était visiblement pas en état à l'heure actuelle. D'un autre côté, il savait que la fillette avait un étrange pouvoir calmant sur Jane, et la voir pourrait apaiser ses angoisses. Il suffisait qu'il parvienne discrètement à leur faire part de ses inquiétudes, et ils attendraient. Jusqu'ici les Dickinson s'étaient montrés très favorables à Jane, même en sachant de quoi elle était accusée, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

-« D'accord allons-y » capitula-t-il finalement, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant Jane se détendre et sourire.

-« J'ai deux-trois choses à régler ici, mais je passerais vous voir ensuite », dit à regret Patterson en se levant. Jane se sentit légèrement déçue que son amie ne les accompagne pas, mais quelqu'un devait bien rester pour poursuivre l'enquête afin de localiser Sélacios. Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune femme tatouée plissa les yeux devant la lumière soudaine. Tout en marchant, guidée par la main de Kurt qui ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'elle, une autre pensée la frappa. Patterson était enceinte et le stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Nerveusement, Jane jeta un regard vers la blonde, en particulier vers son ventre, n'osant pas poser la question à haute voix devant Kurt. Après tout, ce n'était pas son secret à révéler.

Surprenant son regard, Patterson lui adressa un clin d'œil pour lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien, et Jane soupira discrètement de soulagement.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 42_

Voilà, un chapitre un peu lourd mais qui permet de fixer certaines choses. Le chapitre suivant sera plus léger je le promets, avec les retrouvailles de Kira et Jane.

02/08/2017.


	43. Chap 43 - Changement de cap

Hello tout le monde, bienvenu sur le chapitre 43 de _Trahisons_. Comme je l'avais annoncé au départ, il y aura un épilogue avec une fin ouverte, mais je ne traiterais pas des évènements postérieurs à la chute de Sandstorm dans cette fic'.

J'ai également bientôt terminé le chapitre 5 de La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang, qui devrait paraitre cette semaine, le week-end prochain au plus tard.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Hm, Elislin et MarionNcisLove pour vos reviews.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La conversation entre Reade et l'équipe prend un tour pour le pire lorsqu'il comprend qu'ils savent ce qui lui est arrivé étant plus jeune. La colère et la honte le pousse à attaquer physiquement Jane, qui lui barre la route alors qu'il voulait quitter le laboratoire de Patterson. Prise dans ses propres doutes, la brune se défend en le frappant, causant un choc dans l'équipe. Chacun inquiet de la manière dont l'équipe va percevoir leur réaction, Jane et Reade fuient la pièce dans des directions différentes. Inquiets pour eux, leurs amis se séparent pour tenter de les calmer : Patterson et Kurt partent pour essayer de rassurer Jane, tandis que Tasha va calmer son coéquipier.

….

 **Chapitre 43 – Changement de cap**

… _._

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

La blonde scientifique entra d'un pas vif dans son domaine où attendait Nas, semblant visiblement occupée à décoder les derniers fichiers de la clé USB de Markos.

-« Avez-vous retrouvé Jane » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA sans lever les yeux de son travail. Son ton en révélait cependant bien plus que son regard, probablement même plus qu'elle ne serait prête à l'admettre. Patterson s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, son inquiétude pour ses amis temporairement mise de côté.

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire semblant d'être si détachée… je sais que vous vous souciez d'elle », dit-elle finalement avec un mince sourire. Ces derniers temps, de petites choses étaient venues nuancer son jugement initial sur l'agent de la NSA. En fait, avec le temps, elle avait peut-être tout simplement commencé à admettre les erreurs de la femme face à elle. Avec le recul, considérant la façon dont son équipe avait été infiltrée et dont ses supérieurs semblaient nier le danger représenté par Sandstorm, il était compréhensible qu'elle ait hésité à partager ses informations concernant la mission de Jane. Certes si elle l'avait fait, les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais elle et l'équipe passaient suffisamment de temps à essayer de convaincre Jane de ne pas ressasser le passé pour ne pas faire la même erreur à propos de Nas.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », répondit celle-ci en essayant de paraître aussi calme et distante que d'habitude. Patterson retint de justesse un reniflement moqueur, rien que le fait que son interlocutrice se soit sentie obligée de démentir montrait qu'elle était bien consciente de la véracité de ses propos.

-« Il n'y a rien de honteux vous savez… c'est l'un des superpouvoirs de Jane. Lorsque l'on prend la peine de la connaitre, on finit forcément par l'aimer », dit-elle finalement.

-« Eh bien… c'est vrai que sa bravoure et sa volonté d'aider les autres sont admirables », concéda prudemment l'agent.

-« Jane est attachante à sa façon. Même si elle essaye de faire comme si elle était indestructible, vous la voyez telle qu'elle est vraiment… Nous aimerions parfois qu'elle soit plus égoïste et pense davantage à sa sécurité et à son propre bien-être, mais c'est tout simplement la façon dont elle est... Depuis qu'elle est sortie de ce sac c'est comme si sa vraie personnalité avait été… extirpée de tout ce qu'elle a été forcée de faire dans sa vie ».

-« Perdre ses souvenirs était sa deuxième chance, et elle a saisi l'occasion de devenir meilleure », approuva Nas en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

-« Si seulement elle voulait bien l'admettre », soupira Patterson en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant son écran.

-« Ce qu'elle a traversé aurait brisé quelqu'un de moins fort que Jane, mais elle est revenue vers vous malgré tout », dit tranquillement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Je sais mais des jours comme celui-ci… j'ai peur que notre aide ne soit pas suffisante. Nous lui avons fait tellement de mal en la repoussant et en ne l'aidant pas lorsqu'elle a échappé à la CIA…Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que même si elle avait fait des progrès, elle restait vulnérable et qu'au fond elle devait toujours douter un peu de nous… ».

-« Je n'accusais aucun d'entre vous de quoi que ce soit. Cela n'est pas de votre faute, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Cette situation est compliquée et vous faites tous du mieux que vous pouvez. Le docteur Borden avait d'ailleurs clairement mentionné qu'il pouvait y avoir quelques… crises… et des retours en arrière temporaires malgré vos précautions ».

-« Il l'a fait », admit Patterson en se frottant les yeux. « Mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Nous… perdons tous un peu la tête dès que Jane est concernée, enfin surtout celles et ceux qui ont des choses à se reprocher envers elle. Le seul qui parvenait à rester un petit peu neutre et à nous garder un tant soit peu concentré était Reade mais maintenant… ».

-« Il a ses propres problèmes à gérer », termina gravement Nas.

-« Oui… Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui lui est arrivé », murmura tristement Patterson.

-« Personne ne l'a vu venir… Apprendre cela au cours d'une affaire… c'est certainement une mauvaise chose pour lui et pour vous », dit doucement Nas avec bien plus de compassion dans la voix qu'elle ne serait prête à l'avouer.

-« Je fais confiance à Tasha pour le retrouver et le ramener avant qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. Ensuite, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses… pour tout le monde ».

-« Je n'en doute pas. Lorsque l'on prend le temps de regarder comment votre équipe fonctionne, il est évident que vous formez une… eh bien je crois que le terme le plus adapté est famille ».

-« C'est pour cela que vous avez tant insisté sur notre connexion avec Jane lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici… Il m'a fallu du temps pour le voir, mais vous avez un peu pris la même place que Reade… ».

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », dit une nouvelle fois Nas en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pas la peine de nier, il y a quelques temps Jane est venue chez moi pour une petite conversation entre filles et nous avons parlé des premiers jours après son retour ici ».

-« Elle vous a dit que je l'ai menacé », comprit l'agent de la NSA, semblant légèrement embarrassée.

-« Elle l'a fait oui, mais pas seulement. Elle m'a aussi dit comment vous avez essayé de la convaincre que l'équipe avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner et l'accepter à nouveau », répondit Patterson en se levant à nouveau pour commencer à faire les cents pas, l'inquiétude l'empêchant de tenir en place.

-« Je l'ai fait c'est vrai, mais mes motifs n'étaient pas si honorables que vous le pensez », avoua Nas.

-« Je sais. Vous vouliez la garder concentrée sur la mission. Vous saviez que pour regagner la confiance de Shepherd elle serait peut-être forcée de faire des choses horribles. Et vous saviez qu'ils essayeraient de la faire rallier leur cause à nouveau. C'est pour cela que vous avez espionné ses séances avec Robert n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez vous assurer qu'elle restait attachée à nous et ne suivait pas à nouveau sa famille ».

-« Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela change votre opinion sur moi… J'ai fait ma part d'erreurs dans le cas de Jane ».

-« C'est vrai, mais vous avez aussi regardé pour elle lorsqu'aucun d'entre nous ne le faisait. Tout en restant un peu en retrait… Reade se comportait de la même façon lorsque Jane a intégré l'équipe pour la première fois ».

-« Peut-être, mais je l'ai forcée dans cette situation. J'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée d'avoir enfin une avance sur Sandstorm que j'ai négligé les risques qu'elle prenait. Au contraire, je l'ai poussé à faire plus, en lui refusant même la chance d'essayer de rallier son frère à notre plan », poursuivit Nas, clairement perplexe au fait que Patterson, la plus proche amie de Jane ne la déteste pas.

-« Exact, mais vous savez quoi… Jane vous a pardonné ».

-« Elle m'a quoi » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA cette fois-ci complétement surprise.

-« Elle vous a pardonné… comme elle l'a fait avec nous. J'imagine que ces derniers temps elle a eu beaucoup d'opportunités pour réfléchir… Elle sait ce que Sandstorm vous a fait et ce qui vous a poussé à devenir aussi obsédée par le fait d'abattre Shepherd. Elle comprend aussi que nous nous soyons sentis méfiants envers elle après ses mensonges. Cela ne veut pas dire que cela ne lui a pas fait mal mais… elle est décidée à consacrer son énergie à des choses plus positives qu'une rancune inutile. Si elle vous en voulait réellement, elle aurait tout simplement pu laisser les hommes de Sandstorm vous tuer lorsque vous êtes tombées dans cette embuscade en ville. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle vous fait confiance, comme à nous d'ailleurs », termina tristement la blonde.

-« Je… cette fille est juste trop compréhensive pour son propre bien », marmonna Nas stupéfaite.

-« C'est aussi notre avis », gloussa Patterson momentanément avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Même si je pense que l'évolution de la façon dont vous l'avez traité ces derniers temps a aussi joué un rôle dans sa décision. Elle sait que nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour arrêter Shepherd, et que se disputer entre nous serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Pour tout vous dire, considérant la façon dont Pellington la traite, je pense qu'elle envisage aussi de vous demander de passer un accord avec Roman si elle parvient à le convaincre de se retourner contre Sandstorm ».

-« Je le ferais. Comme je l'expliquais la dernière fois, Roman représente sans doute notre meilleure chance d'avoir des informations sur les plans de Sandstorm. Shepherd se méfie encore probablement trop de Jane pour lui faire confiance avec des détails de ce genre, mais Roman est mieux placé ».

-« C'est aussi mon avis. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai rencontré Roman plusieurs fois et en dépit de ce qu'il a fait… je ne peux pas arriver à le considérer comme quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais », admit Patterson avec embarras.

-« Eh bien… j'ai parlé de son cas et de celui de Jane avec une ancienne collègue de ma division… Une psychiatre qui a beaucoup travaillé auprès d'enfants soldats en Afrique. D'après elle, l'endoctrinement qu'ils ont subi, d'abord à l'orphelinat puis avec Shepherd lorsqu'elle les a adoptés, a probablement brouillé leur système de valeur en ce qui concerne le bien et le mal. Pourtant Roman et Remi… Jane… sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, ce qui montre qu'il existe encore une partie de leur personnalité d'origine en eux. Dans le cas de Jane cette personnalité s'exprime davantage à cause de son effacement de mémoire qui a supprimé les mauvais souvenirs qui l'ont conduit à devenir Remi ».

-« Oh… Donc effacer les souvenirs de Roman pourrait lui permettre de devenir comme Jane, une meilleure version de lui-même » ? Demanda Patterson avec étonnement.

-« Je ne sais pas et honnêtement ce n'est pas le genre d'expérience que je les pense susceptibles d'accepter. En fait, Jane semble arriver à pousser Roman dans une meilleure direction. Débarrassé de l'influence de Shepherd il pourrait devenir plus… adapté à la société par lui-même », répondit Nas avec une pointe de doute dans la voix. Toutes les deux savaient sans le dire que même dans le cas contraire, Jane ne se laisserait pas séparer facilement de son frère. Elles espéraient simplement que le comportement de Roman était effectivement dû au fait qu'il était devenu obsédé par la mission lorsqu'il suivait sa sœur et sa mère, et que voir que Jane avait changé d'avis sur les méthodes à employer pour lutter contre la corruption le ferait changer d'avis à son tour. Si son comportement violent était trop enraciné après ce qu'ils avaient subis dans cet orphelinat… Eh bien, à chaque jour suffisait sa peine, elles avaient encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

-« Vous savez… Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir faire partie d'une équipe », dit finalement Patterson en voyant son air pensif.

-« J'admets que le sentiment est agréable parfois… en vous voyant fonctionner de cette façon. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai perdu avec mes erreurs », répondit doucement Nas les yeux toujours dans le vide.

-« Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y avait une taupe chez vous », répondit Patterson en secouant la tête.

-« Ce qui ne change rien. Mes erreurs ont amenées la mort de gens que je considérais comme mes amis », soupira Nas d'un ton empreint de douleur.

-« C'est pour cela que vous êtes aussi distante et froide… Vous avez peur de vous attacher aux gens et de les perdre à nouveau. C'est aussi pour ça que vous avez… couché avec le patron. Même si elle n'est pas encore allée jusque-là avec lui, Jane dit qu'il vous fait vous sentir spéciale et vivante rien que par sa présence ».

-« Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous êtes un peu trop perspicace », souffla finalement son interlocutrice après un moment de stupeur.

-« En fait, Tasha utilise généralement des termes moins polis, mais je pense juste qu'elle est jalouse de mes superpouvoirs », admit Patterson avec un petit gloussement moqueur. « Mais je suis sérieuse, d'une certaine façon vous faite partie de l'équipe ».

-« Ce n'est que temporaire. Considérant la façon dont je me suis imposée parmi vous, je comprends que vous soyez hostiles à ma présence ».

-« Eh bien au début peut-être… Je veux dire, vous avez reconnu savoir que Jane était un cheval de Troie envoyé par Sandstorm et vous nous avez laissé dans le noir. Je comprends vos raisons, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si nous avions appris les choses autrement, Mayfair serait toujours en vie et Jane n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça… Ensuite vous l'avez espionné et poussé dans cette mission et les conséquences se font sentir encore aujourd'hui ».

-« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est difficile à admettre, mais à l'époque je pensais faire ce qui était nécessaire. Et honnêtement, plus j'apprends à connaitre Jane, plus je vois l'impact que cela a eu sur elle, et plus je… regrette certaine de mes décisions. J'ai laissé mon désir de vengeance obscurcir mon jugement et… vous en avez tous payé le prix », admit Nas avec ce qui semblait être un regret sincère dans la voix.

-« Eh bien au moins vous en avez pris conscience. Comme je l'ai dit à Jane, il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne à blâmer, nous avons tous eu nos mauvaises décisions… Mais si vous lui faite encore du mal, je vous botterais le cul est-ce que c'est clair » ? Demanda la jeune scientifique en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

-« Vous savez… J'observe cette équipe depuis longtemps et j'ai remarqué quelques choses. Tout le monde était concentré sur Jane une fois que vous avez pris conscience de ce qu'elle a traversé, mais vous êtes la seule à avoir gardé une image d'ensemble. C'est votre volonté d'aider tout le monde qui tient cette équipe d'un bloc, en tenant compte des besoins de chacun » dit Nas sans tenir compte de la menace, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Patterson soupira en repensant aux derniers évènements, caressant machinalement son ventre. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais depuis la mort de David elle s'était rapprochée de ses amis pour remonter la pente. Les aider lui permettait de continuer à avancer, et en retour ils l'avaient soutenu à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire.

-« Vous devriez vous asseoir, le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé même si il n'est encore qu'au premier stade de développement » lui conseilla Nas.

-« Je sais », répondit machinalement la blonde en s'exécutant avant de cligner des yeux. « Attendez comment êtes-vous au courant » ?

-« Je suis une femme et je ne suis pas aveugle. Nausées matinales, hyperémotivité, et vous frottez régulièrement votre ventre lorsque vous êtes inquiète… », dit l'agent de la NSA avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-« Pas très discret hein », marmonna Patterson avec un sourire contrit.

-« Pas vraiment, même si je pense que les agents Reade et Weller ne se sont encore rendu compte de rien, mais… ils ont d'autres choses à traiter… ». L'ouverture de la porte les interrompit avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre et Reade et Zapata entrèrent dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Patterson se leva de sa chaise et sembla voler dans les bras de son ami. Après un instant de surprise, l'agent afro-américain resserra les bras sur elle et accepta son câlin.

-« Je suis désolée… pour ce que tu as traversé et pour… la façon dont nous l'avons appris », dit finalement Patterson en rompant l'étreinte.

-« Je sais je… je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment… J'ai besoin de… d'un peu de temps », répondit douloureusement Reade en se frottant nerveusement le visage et en évitant son regard.

-« Ok je comprends… », acquiesça Patterson en s'éloignant.

-« Où est… Jane » ? Demanda ensuite le seul homme de l'équipe présent en scannant la pièce du regard.

-« Weller l'emmène voir Kira… Elle a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral », répondit son amie en essayant de cacher l'accusation dans sa voix.

-« Écoute, je sais que j'ai merdé… Je ne pensais pas clairement, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Dès qu'elle sera prête, je lui parlerais pour arranger les choses ».

-« Et tu auras du boulot parce qu'elle était terrifiée », marmonna Tasha.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Reade, inquiet d'avoir pu faire autant de dégâts sur la personnalité encore fragile de l'amnésique tatouée.

-« Pellington ne lui fait pas confiance… il a spécifié que si Jane agresse un agent ou un civil, son accord sera annulé… », répondit sa coéquipière avec une grimace.

-« Merde ! Je ne savais pas… Personne n'est au courant n'est-ce pas ? Alors pas de problème, si nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, le directeur ne l'apprendra jamais. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui irait le lui raconter ».

-« Eh bien tu auras intérêt à l'expliquer à Jane et à être convaincant », soupira sa coéquipière.

-« Je te botterais le cul si tu n'allais pas si mal », marmonna Patterson dans un soudain accès de loyauté envers son amie.

-« Prend un ticket, Tasha a déjà dit preums pour s'occuper de mes fesses sexy et musclées… ses mots pas les miens », précisa Reade en voyant le regard perplexe sur le visage de Patterson. Le rire de Nas les fit tous se retourner.

-« Désolé… compte tenu des circonstances je ne devrais pas mais… je suppose que c'est nerveux », essaya d'expliquer la jeune femme en tentant de contenir son hilarité.

-« Non en fait, c'est assez drôle » approuva Zapata en se mettant elle aussi à ricaner, bientôt rejointe par Patterson alors que Reade s'autorisait un petit sourire. Après quelques minutes, la tension sembla s'apaiser un peu, et l'agent afro-américain ramena la conversation sur un sujet plus sérieux.

-« Donc… une idée sur la façon de chopper ce salopard » ?

-« En fait oui, bien que l'agent Weller pourrait ne pas aimer… », un bip insistant empêcha Nas de terminer, et les regards se tournèrent vers le moniteur où le décryptage du contenu de la clé USB venait de se terminer. Une multitude de fichiers s'étalèrent d'un coup sur l'écran plat, les laissant un instant sans voix lorsqu'ils parcourent quelques-uns des titres.

-« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois » ? demanda Reade avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Il semble que oui », acquiesça Nas tout aussi stupéfaite.

-« Nous devons prévenir Weller et Jane », s'anima soudain Patterson en sortant du choc.

…..

 _Voiture de Kurt, en route pour la maison des Dickinson_

Tout en gardant un œil sur la route, le directeur adjoint du FBI jeta un nouveau regard inquiet vers sa passagère. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le FBI, Jane s'était à nouveau murée dans le silence, et son comportement l'effrayait un peu. Les progrès qu'elle avait faits ces dernières semaines semblaient d'un coup bien fragiles face à la perspective de la voir à nouveau se replier sur elle-même. N'y tenant plus, il glissa lentement sa main droite vers son genou, et le pressa doucement en signe de soutien. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsque la main de Jane glissa vers la sienne, attendant qu'elle le rejette. À son grand soulagement, la jeune femme se contenta d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens avant de les serrer.

-« Est-ce que tu as… envie d'en parler », demanda-t-il finalement.

-« Pas maintenant… », répondit précipitamment la brune, retrouvant le comportement qui avait été le sien lorsqu'ils l'avaient délivrés de l'entrepôt et qu'elle hésitait à leur faire confiance. Kurt fronça les sourcils en priant mentalement pour que cela ne soit que temporaire.

-« Ok je comprends… Mais tu sais, je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Ta réaction est compréhensible vu les circonstances et je suis sûr que Reade te dira la même chose une fois qu'il sera calmé ».

-« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis… dangereuse » ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme avant de se tasser en arrière dans son siège, comme si la question avait quitté ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir et qu'elle craignait la réponse.

-« Absolument pas Jane » !

-« Quand j'ai commencé à infiltrer Sandstorm… Shepherd m'a dit qu'elle comptait sur moi en raison de mes compétences. Ensuite Roman… m'a dit qu'à l'orphelinat j'étais celle qui avait appris à… tuer le plus vite. Que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé à devenir comme moi avant que Shepherd ne nous adopte. Durant la mission avec Kantor, il m'a dit que j'avais… tué son supérieur pour que Kantor obtienne le poste », lâcha douloureusement la jeune femme tatouée sans le regarder. Kurt accusa le coup en silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait s'ouvrir à lui sur ce sujet, et il avait fallu attendre qu'elle soit au plus mal pour le faire. Le directeur adjoint du FBI serra instinctivement la main qui tenait le volant tout en crissant des dents. S'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots rapidement Jane allait penser qu'il la rejetait.

-« Ok ok… Je comprends pourquoi tu doutes, surtout que Pellington n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses dernièrement… Mais je te connais Jane. Je connais la Jane qui est sorti de ce sac sur Time Square. Nous savons que… Remi n'était pas vraiment une bonne personne et qu'elle a fait des choses horribles. Mais d'après ce que nous savons maintenant, elle a été poussée à agir ainsi. Est-ce que Roman a déjà mentionné ce qui arrivait à l'orphelinat si… vous n'obéissiez pas aux ordres » ?

-« Il a dit que… nous étions battus, privés de nourriture et enfermés dans une petite pièce sombre », répondit Jane avec hésitation en tournant enfin les yeux vers lui.

-« Donc nous pouvons en déduire qu'Alice a fait… que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre à cet enfer et pour protéger ton frère », poursuivit calmement Kurt en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« À l'époque peut-être… mais ensuite » ? Gémit Jane en secouant la tête comme pour chasser des images horribles de son esprit.

-« Ensuite vous avez été trouvés par Shepherd… Je ne sais pas si elle vous a vraiment aimé ou si elle a vu immédiatement l'opportunité de se servir de vous, mais il est raisonnable de supposer qu'elle a influencé votre perception du monde. Elle vous a probablement farci la tête avec toutes ses théories anti-gouvernementales, en vous faisant croire que la fin justifiait les moyens ».

-« Mais même sous influence, cela n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait », protesta faiblement la brune, des larmes dans les yeux. Une fois encore, son air misérable faillit briser le cœur de Weller, qui fit un effort surhumain pour rester concentré sur sa conduite.

-« Le pardon a toujours été une chose difficile à accorder, surtout à soi-même », répondit-il finalement alors que ses pensées dérivaient brièvement vers Taylor. « Mais je vais te dire ce dont je suis sûr… Tu te rappelles la fois où le drone nous a ciblé et où tu as garroté la blessure de Reade » ?

-« Oui ».

-« Que t'ai-je dis ce jour-là » ?

-« Que mon premier instinct avait été de l'aider, ce qui faisait de moi une bonne personne », répondit doucement Jane dans un murmure.

-« Et je le pense encore, même en sachant ce que tu as fait en étant Remi. Avoir ta mémoire effacée t'a donné une chance de devenir meilleure… Cela a fait ressortir le vrai toi, la petite Alice que ses parents aimaient et chérissaient avant que tu ne sois envoyée dans cet enfer… ». Jane sembla méditer un instant sur le sujet, et en la voyant se détendre imperceptiblement, Kurt décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-« Je ne nie pas que tu as fait des erreurs, et que tu as des raisons de te sentir coupable. Mais réfléchit à ça. Depuis que je te connais tu as sauvé de nombreuses personnes, dont la vie d'Allie et de notre bébé. Tu nous as aidés à arrêter de nombreux criminels qui menaçaient la vie d'innocents. Tu as essayé de nous protéger, de sauver… Mayfair et Kantor. Tu as sauvé Kira de ceux qui voulaient l'enlever… Tu es une bonne personne Jane ».

-« Tu… tu le pense vraiment » ? Souffla à nouveau la jeune femme une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Weller immédiatement en serrant un peu plus la main de Jane. « Compte tenu de ce que tu as vécu, il n'est pas étonnant que ton corps réagisse de lui-même à une agression par la violence. Tu as été conditionnée très jeune pour survivre... Mais ce qui est important, ce qui définit qui tu es vraiment, c'est le contrôle que tu exerces sur ces pulsions. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes de gestion de la colère… Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai dit que j'ai failli étrangler Keaton et que Nas m'en a empêché. Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de dangereux » ?

-« Je dirais que cela fait de toi quelqu'un qui… tiens beaucoup à moi », dit Jane en rougissant légèrement.

-« Tu paries que je le fais » ! S'exclama Kurt, lui arrachant l'ombre d'un sourire.

-« Borden a dit quelque chose de similaire », reprit Jane après un instant de silence. « Quand je lui ai parlé de mon souvenir à l'orphelinat, et des pulsions violentes que j'avais envers ceux qui attaquaient mes amis… ma famille, il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais une tueuse de sang-froid. Il a ajouté que dans le feu de l'action je serais sûrement prête à tuer les personnes qui vous menacent, mais que dans des circonstances normales, je ferais ce que le FBI m'a appris : neutraliser les criminels pour les remettre à la justice ».

-« Je devrais sûrement payer un verre à ce gars », marmonna Kurt pour lui-même. Dans l'étroitesse de l'habitacle, Jane l'entendit quand même, et répondit par un timide sourire.

-« Borden a raison. Si tu étais vraiment si dangereuse et mauvaise, tu aurais tué Keaton après ce qu'il t'a fait. Si tu étais vraiment si dangereuse et mauvaise… tu m'aurais tué dans ce motel lorsque tu pensais que j'essayais de… te livrer à nouveau à la CIA », dit doucement Kurt sa voix s'étranglant légèrement sur la fin.

-« Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça Kurt… Je ne pourrais jamais vous blesser volontairement. Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser volontairement et encore moins… te tuer », répondit avec empressement la jeune femme, une note de douleur dans la voix et le regard au souvenir de ce jour où sa liberté avait temporairement pris fin.

-« Je sais, ce qui devrait répondre à ta question sur qui tu es vraiment », acquiesça tranquillement Kurt en regardant à nouveau vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire confiant. La discussion sembla un peu regonfler le moral de Jane qui se détendit davantage dans son siège.

-« Tu sais, je… je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là… Te plaquer contre le mur et au sol… c'était un peu… exagéré », admit ensuite Kurt avec un regard honteux.

-« Eh bien… je ne t'ai pas vraiment facilité la tâche non plus », reconnu doucement Jane en se remémorant les coups les plus sales qu'elle lui avait lancés pour essayer de s'échapper.

-« Et comment ! Tu as failli me casser la main avec cette prise, un vrai petit chat sauvage en colère », lança Weller avec un regard taquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Eh », protesta Jane. « Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'il a fallu que je sois affaiblie par… ce qui m'est arrivé, pour que tu aies une chance de me battre », fanfaronna la jeune femme.

-« Oh vraiment ? Je suppose que cela appelle un match revanche alors », la provoqua Kurt, heureux de la voir redevenir un peu plus confiante. « Juste un petit sparring amical, pas de coups bas… ».

-« Où tu veux et quand tu veux Weller », répondit aussitôt Jane avec un regard de défi qui fit instantanément monter la température dans l'habitacle. Kurt fut sauvé de répondre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Une fois sortit de la voiture, Jane sembla hésiter un instant, comme si sa confiance venait de flancher. Kurt fit rapidement le tour de son véhicule et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entrainer vers la porte.

-« Tout va bien, tu sais que Kira t'adore ».

-« J'ai faillis tuer un homme devant elle », lui rappela Jane.

-« Je sais, et nous lui expliquerons la situation. Mais compte tenu de la trouille que lui a flanquée Keaton, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille beaucoup de l'avoir défendu ».

-« Jane » ! Les interrompit Kira par la porte ouverte, semblant trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de les voir. Son moral regonflé par sa conversation avec Kurt, la brune décrocha un grand sourire à la fillette et entra à sa suite, tandis que Weller fermait la porte derrière eux. Soulevant la petite dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers Kurt.

-« Chaussures », ordonna-t-elle simplement, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait retiré les siennes et les avaient soigneusement rangées près de la porte.

-« Oui M'dame », répondit ironiquement Kurt en s'exécutant alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait en écoutant le babillage de Kiralee.

-« Ne lui en veuillez pas, Iliana est assez maniaque avec ses parquets et elle semble avoir déteint sur elle », intervint Andrew en sortant de son bureau en chaussettes.

-« J'ai entendu ça », claironna la voix de sa femme un peu plus loin dans la maison, alors que le juge roulait des yeux.

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à son invité en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

-« La journée a été éprouvante… en particulier pour Jane… Je comprends que vous voulez parler avec elle mais… ».

-« Pas de problème, cela peut attendre », concéda facilement le magistrat avant de le guider le salon ou retentissait la voix de Kira. Entrant dans la pièce, Kurt remarqua la fillette qui se disputait avec son chien, essayant de tirer une peluche de sa gueule sous le regard amusé de sa mère et de Jane.

-« Et si tu montrais plutôt tes progrès à nos invités » ? Demanda Iliana gentiment pour la distraire. Kira s'élança vers Kurt qui s'asseyait à coté Jane, avant de s'arrêter devant eux en trépignant.

-« Moeto ime e Kira » proclama fièrement la fillette.

-« Euh… d'accord », dit Kurt en lui jetant un regard intrigué, avant de se tourner vers Jane « Qu'a-t-elle dit » ?

-« Que son nom est Kira, tout simplement », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

-« Oh… alors je suppose que Moito irme e Kurt », répondit l'agent avec hésitation.

-« Nan, tu dis tout de travers. Moeto ime e », protesta la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air », protesta Kurt alors qu'Andrew souriait d'un air amusé et que Jane et Iliana ricanaient.

-« Jane elle y arrive. C'est elle qui m'a appris », répliqua Kira en croisant les bras dans une attitude qui lui fit beaucoup penser à la brune tatouée.

-« Jane triche, elle a des superpouvoirs », répondit Kurt en se penchant vers elle comme pour lui confier un secret, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Le commentaire fit rougir la concernée qui lui jeta un regard mauvais, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre devant Kira.

-« Est-ce que tu sais dire la deuxième phrase » ? Demanda-elle plutôt à la fillette qui hocha joyeusement la tête.

-« Na kolko godini ste » ?

-« Elle te demande ton âge », lui précisa Jane devant son air à nouveau perdu. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, Kira bailla et finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de Jane, dont la tête dodelina plusieurs fois avant que le sommeil ne la frappe à son tour.

-« Vous tenez beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas » ? Dit Iliana en le regardant avec attention.

-« Plus que je suis censé le faire d'après mon patron », admit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

-« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet homme », répondit la jeune mère de famille en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Comme beaucoup de gens au bureau. Pellington est un politicien avant tout et son intérêt… ». Le bourdonnement de son téléphone l'empêcha de finir, et Kurt regarda le message entrant, la stupeur le figeant sur place

-« Un problème » ? Lui demanda Andrew en avisant son air choqué.

-« C'est Patterson, notre spécialiste informatique ».

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda doucement la voix inquiète Jane, qui ne devait probablement pas dormir profondément après les évènements de la journée et s'était réveillée en entendant le nom de sa meilleur amie mentionné.

-« Oui… elle dit qu'elle a décroché les étoiles ». À son tour Jane écarquilla les yeux devant la nouvelle.

-« Est-ce un code » ? Demanda Iliana avec curiosité.

-« Oui… Cela signifie qu'elle et l'agent Nas sont parvenues à relier la CIA et Orion », souffla Kurt alors que son regard se dirigeait vers Jane et Kira toujours endormie blottie contre elle.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 43_

Un chapitre un peu court et émotionnel en attendant le prochain, qui verra un peu plus d'action.

06/08/2017


	44. Chap 44 - Est-ce que c'est une blague

Un chapitre 44 un peu plus long cette fois-ci, et un peu moins émotionnel que celui de ce week-end.

Pour celles et ceux qui attendent le chapitre 5 de _La famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_ , il devrait être en ligne demain soir normalement.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Kaddu, Hm et Andra pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : J'aime bien utiliser ce personnage. On ne voit pas beaucoup Allie dans la série, ce qui permet de la rendre un peu comme on en a envie : garce absolue ou protectrice. Personnellement j'aime bien penser qu'elle serait assez favorable à Jane si elle savait ce qui lui est arrivé. Après tout elle a travaillé avec elle et Jane lui a sauvé deux fois la vie, dont une fois lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Peut-être que cela changera dans la Saison 3, mais en attendant, j'aime bien ma version d'elle ^^.

 **Hm** : Patterson reste Patterson, toujours gentille, surtout que dans ma version elle n'a pas subi autant que dans la Saison 2. Jane et Reade vont mettre les choses au point, mais ça ne sera pas facile.

 **Andra** : Merci, j'essaye de respecter les caractères au maximum pour obtenir quelque chose de cohérent mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Si tu trouves cela convaincant alors le but est atteint ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

En attendant que Tasha et Reade reviennent au laboratoire, Patterson discute avec Nas. L'agent de la NSA est rapidement surprise d'avoir été percée à jour sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour Jane. De son côté, Patterson lui montre qu'elle a bien compris ce qui a amené cette évolution, et ce qui l'a poussé à changer de comportement. Au moment où Tasha et Reade reviennent après que ce dernier soit un peu calmé, le décodage de la clé de Markos prend fin, avec des révélations surprenantes. Pendant ce temps, Kurt conduit Jane chez les Dickinson et entreprend de la rassurer sur sa supposée dangerosité, après sa réaction à l'attaque de Reade.

….

 **Chapitre 44 – Est-ce que c'est une blague ?!**

… _._

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Jane essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur en entendant la nouvelle, tout en restant immobile pour ne pas réveiller Kira. Apprendre que Pellington avait insisté auprès de son homologue de la CIA pour que Keaton soit suspendu était déjà une bonne chose, mais maintenant, si les informations de Patterson et Nas se confirmaient ils auraient également un moyen de pression. D'ordinaire, Jane n'appréciait pas le chantage, surtout qu'elle en avait été victime elle-même lorsqu'Oscar, puis sa mère, avaient menacé ses amis pour la forcer à suivre leurs ordres. Dans le cas de Keaton, elle était cependant prête à faire une exception. Si cette méthode pouvait garder le directeur adjoint de la CIA loin d'elle, mais surtout loin de Patterson et de Kira, elle était plus que prête à faire des concessions sur ses principes.

-« Comment ont elles réussi cela » ? Demanda Andrew manifestement surprit et impressionné.

-« En décodant une clé USB que Markos, l'ancien ami de votre frère et de Jane lui a remise ».

-« Attendez, ce Markos, est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas nous aider à en apprendre plus » ?

-« Markos est… mort », répondit tristement Jane.

-« Oh… navré… est-ce que c'est la CIA » ?

-« Non, ils n'ont jamais réussi à le retrouver. Markos a rejoint l'organisation de ma mère pour se venger lui aussi… Mais après un certain temps, nous avons pris conscience que cela allait trop loin et nous avons essayé de changer les choses. Quand ma mémoire a été effacée, Markos s'est introduit chez moi pour m'avertir, mais un agent de Shepherd l'a tué avant qu'il ne puisse m'en dire plus », précisa Jane en secouant doucement la tête. Encore une autre mort qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Si seulement elle avait écouté Markos plus rapidement ce jour-là…

-« Jane, nous en avons déjà parlé. Markos s'est introduit chez toi par effraction alors que ta mémoire venait juste d'être effacée, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions », lui dit doucement Kurt, devinant rien qu'à son regard où ses pensées avaient dérivées.

-« Je sais… mais peut-être que si j'avais fait les choses différemment… ».

-« Le passé ne peut pas être changé Jane, peu importe avec quelle force vous essayez », intervint Iliana en plissant les yeux un peu comme Borden. Momentanément, Jane se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une déformation professionnelle, avant que la femme n'attire à nouveau son attention. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que vous avez traversé ces derniers mois. Les informations que vous nous avez données, et ce que l'agent Weller nous a dit après que le directeur Pellington vous ait accusé dans son bureau ne donnent sûrement qu'une petite partie du tableau. Mais je pense maintenant vous connaitre assez pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas la personne horrible que l'on a essayé de nous décrire… Que vous n'êtes pas la personne horrible que vous pensez être ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi… gentils avec moi ? Je veux dire… je me suis introduite dans votre vie pour vous espionner… J'ai mis Kira en danger et j'ai failli tuer un homme devant ses yeux », marmonna douloureusement Jane en regardant tour à tour les deux parents. Kurt et Andrew ouvrirent simultanément la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Iliana ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

-« C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je sais que vous n'êtes pas celle que vous décrivez. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté Andrew et moi, et nous pensons que vous êtes juste quelqu'un qui a fait des erreurs et s'est retrouvé dans une mauvaise situation dont elle essaye de sortir. Une personne comme Remi n'éprouverait pas de remord pour ce que vous avez mentionné. Vous parlez d'espionnage ? Je suis sûre que l'agent Weller parlerait plutôt d'infiltration au cours d'une enquête. Le but et les intentions varient totalement de l'espionnage, même si apprendre que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans votre vie pour vérifier que votre mari n'est pas un criminel n'est pas très agréable je vous l'accorde. Vous parlez de mettre Kira en danger ? Vous nous avez permis de découvrir l'intimidation dont elle était victime à l'école, et l'avait empêché d'être enlevée. En ce qui concerne Keaton… bien que je sois heureuse que vous ne soyez pas allé au bout de votre intention et n'ayez pas traumatisé Kira, je comprends votre réaction. Compte tenu de ce que cet homme vous a fait le voir venir au bureau, sur votre territoire, et menacer les gens auxquels vous tenez est un facteur de stress important. Dans des cas comme celui-là, il n'y a que trois options : la… victime se fige sur place à cause de la peur, elle fuit, où elle se bat… Et vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui fuit Jane ».

-« D'autant que tu n'as pas été très neutre durant cette… infiltration, et tu le sais », lui rappela gentiment Kurt.

-« De quoi parlez-vous » ? Demanda Andrew avec curiosité.

-« À un moment… nous avons envisagé de retirer Jane de l'affaire parce qu'elle devenait trop impliquée émotionnellement. Nous n'avions accepté qu'elle retourne sur le terrain que parce que la mission ne présentait que peu de risques et qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre confiance en elle. Mais plus elle passait du temps avec Kira, et plus elle s'attachait à elle. Je la comprends, c'est vraiment une gosse adorable, mais elle en devenait tellement proche qu'elle ne cherchait plus un éventuel lien avec Sandstorm. Au contraire, elle cherchait plutôt tout ce qui pouvait vous en disculper ».

-« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à arrêter Andrew devant Kira pour ne pas lui faire de la peine », comprit Iliana.

-« Exact ».

-« Ce qui confirme ce que je disais sur elle », nota tranquillement la psychiatre.

-« Mais ce qui aurait pu être dangereux à la fois pour vous et pour Jane si j'avais en fait réellement travaillé pour cette organisation », commenta le juge. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous et votre équipe veniez si régulièrement… et pourquoi vous avez réagi aussi violement lorsque votre directeur a grillé la couverture de Jane ». À l'écoute de la dernière phrase, Jane ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit sourire narquois à Kurt. Il passait tellement de temps à la surprotéger que c'était amusant de le voir se faire rappeler ses petits travers de temps en temps. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son soutien plus tôt dans la voiture, bien au contraire.

-« Nous avons… parfois du mal à rester neutre et professionnels quand Jane est concernée », admit à contrecœur Weller en faisant mine de ne pas relever le regard que lui lançait la brune. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit, et ne pouvait décemment pas décrire pourquoi la jeune femme avait eu tant de mal à leur faire confiance à nouveau et pourquoi ils étaient aussi surprotecteurs.

-« Même si je comprends que cela puisse vous gêner dans votre travail, ce type de réaction n'est pas inhabituelle dans une situation pareille. Manifestement vous tenez tous beaucoup à Jane, et ce qu'elle a vécu vous a touché de très près. C'est une version un peu dérivée du syndrome du survivant en quelque sorte, vous vous en voulez ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger, et vous surcompensez en la couvant et en étant agressif envers tout élément extérieur à votre groupe que vous percevez comme une menace », intervint Iliana.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se raviser. Borden lui avait déjà dit quelque chose de similaire, et il devait avouer à lui-même qu'il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Même si il était sans doute le plus touché, considérant le lien qui existait entre lui et Jane avant qu'ils n'apprennent tout deux qu'elle n'était pas Taylor, toute l'équipe avait mal vécu le fait d'apprendre ce que Jane avait traversé.

De son côté, celle-ci écoutait avec attention la conversation. Le point de vu d'Iliana Dickinson était toujours intéressant car elle était aussi professionnelle que Borden mais plus neutre. Elle avait basé toute ses hypothèses sur l'observation de leurs interactions où l'attention et le soin qu'ils prenaient les uns des autres étaient difficiles à masquer, alors que Borden avait dû batailler face à un groupe d'agents têtus et secrets qui n'admettaient pas facilement leurs sentiments. La brune retint de justesse un gloussement en imaginant ce que pourrait donner une séance entre le médecin et Zapata. La Latina pouvait être un vrai coffre-fort quand elle le voulait, et il était difficile de la convaincre de parler. À la réflexion, la façon dont leur relation avait évoluée de manière plus ouverte ces derniers temps montrait que la confiance revenait petit à petit. Elle éprouvait cependant encore une petite pointe de doute quant à l'accueil que lui réservait Tasha après qu'elle ait agressé son coéquipier. Patterson et Kurt avaient beau être persuadés qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, les tensions qui avaient existées entre elles étaient difficiles à oublier, même si elles s'étaient accordées une deuxième chance.

-« J'apprécie beaucoup que l'équipe m'aide mais cela ne règle pas le problème. Et si Keaton ou Sandstorm s'en prenait à Kira pour m'atteindre » ? Demanda néanmoins Jane avec une inquiétude sincère.

-« Compte tenu de sa situation, je ne pense pas que Keaton se risquerait à quelque chose comme ça », dit Kurt en se grattant pensivement le menton. « Ce serait un total suicide professionnel pour lui… ».

-« Mais ce n'est pas à exclure… il sait que Kira compte pour moi et son père m'a défendu… il pourrait en faire une affaire personnelle », fit valoir Jane en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Le geste fit soudain remarquer à Weller que c'était une attitude qu'elle n'avait développé que récemment, depuis sa deuxième captivité aux mains de Keaton en fait. Tout du moins, lorsqu'elle était en présence de gens à qui elle faisait confiance. Le reste du temps, Jane reprenait simplement son masque froid et impassible pour ne pas montrer ses failles au monde extérieur.

-« C'est possible en effet », admit Andrew après un temps de réflexion. « Mais je ne compte pas lui en laisser l'opportunité. Je vais contacter certains amis à Washington et porter l'affaire devant la commission du Congrès pour le renseignement ».

-« Dans quel but » ? Demanda Jane intriguée.

-« Parler des actions de Keaton, notamment de l'usage de la torture sur le sol américain ».

-« Attendez, il n'y a pas de preuves physiques de cela à notre connaissance, la seule manière serait que Jane aille témoigner devant la commission. Cela risquerait surtout de la transformer en cible, soit de la CIA soit de l'opinion publique s'ils parviennent à la faire passer pour une terroriste », protesta Kurt en essayant de ne pas trop lever la voix pour ne pas réveiller Kira.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une bonne solution, mais c'est la seule que je vois pour mettre la CIA en difficulté », admit Andrew avec frustration.

-« Alors que proposez vous » ?

-« Appelez vos amis et mettez en avant le fait que Keaton a enlevé une consultante du FBI dans la rue pour la torturer. Dites-leur aussi qu'il a agressé un agent fédéral ».

-« D'accord, cela nuirait certainement à Keaton, mais comment comptez-vous tenir ses supérieurs à distance » ?

-« Pour l'instant, la CIA n'a pas vraiment l'air de se préoccuper de Jane… Tant que son implication dans Orion ne sort pas au grand jour, cela devrait rester le cas, après tout les actes de… terrorisme intérieur ne sont pas dans la juridiction de l'Agence », précisa le directeur adjoint du FBI en jetant un regard d'excuse à la jeune femme près de lui. Jane lui répondit par un petit sourire tremblant, elle savait que Kurt et l'équipe ne la voyaient pas comme ça, mais c'était probablement de cette façon que le gouvernement la percevait. « Nous allons devoir faire quelques vérifications, mais grâce aux documents d'Orion que mon équipe a trouvé, nous avons peut-être la preuve que la CIA a piloté un projet d'opérations illégales en utilisant une unité des Navy Seals. Si jamais… quelque chose arrive à Jane ou à votre famille, la presse recevra un dossier très détaillé. La menace devrait être suffisamment dissuasive ».

-« Du chantage ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça », soupira le juge avec réticence.

-« Moi non plus, mais nous n'avons pas forcément d'autres choix pour tenir Keaton à l'écart… À moins que la CIA ne le désavoue complétement. C'est un dernier recours si vos amis ne parviennent pas à le neutraliser. Je suis sûr que ce type a dû se faire beaucoup d'ennemis et que certains n'attendent qu'une occasion pour le poignarder dans le dos… métaphoriquement ou non ».

-« Désolé », marmonna Jane attirant leur attention à nouveau.

-« Désolé de quoi » ? Demanda Kurt surprit et un peu frustré qu'elle semble encore avoir trouvé quelque chose à se reprocher.

-« C'est ma faute… J'ai fait partie d'Orion, j'ai fait toutes ces choses horribles qu'on m'a ordonné de faire. C'est mon… plan et celui de Shepherd qui ont permis d'attirer l'attention de la CIA et de Keaton sur moi, et maintenant sur vous parce que vous voulez m'aider », répondit doucement la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Le directeur adjoint sembla vouloir protester, mais Iliana le battit de vitesse en se levant pour venir se rasseoir sur le fauteuil juste en face de Jane.

-« Jane, la culpabilité est normale dans votre situation. Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous avez dû traverser… Vous réveiller seule et effrayée, sans le moindre souvenir et vous retrouver précipitée là-dedans… cela a dû être terrifiant. Mais d'après ce que je sais, vous devriez penser à une chose : vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu le choix ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda la brune perplexe. Bien sûr que si elle avait eu le choix, plusieurs mêmes, et il s'était avéré qu'elle en avait fait de mauvais.

-« Vous réinterprétez votre passé, ce qui est arrivé depuis Time Square avec ce que vous avez appris ensuite. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. À votre réveil, vous ne saviez pas qui vous étiez ni ce que vous faisiez là. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir de votre identité réelle, ni de la raison pour laquelle votre corps était entièrement tatoué. Que s'est-il passé ensuite » ?

-« On m'a fait passer au détecteur de mensonge pour vérifier que je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien… Kurt m'a interrogé pour savoir pourquoi mon nom était sur son dos mais je n'en savais rien… ».

-« Et ensuite » ?

-« Il m'a promis de tout faire pour m'aider », se rappela Jane en jetant un regard où l'affection était clairement visible au directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Très bien, qu'est-il arrivé ensuite » ?

-« Le FBI a découvert que les tatouages étaient codés et pointaient vers des gens dangereux. Certains étaient conçus de sorte qu'ils avaient besoin de mes compétences pour être élucidés ».

-« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez rejoint l'équipe de l'agent Weller » ?

-« Oui… Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi… Parce que je voulais des réponses sur mon passé… Parce que je voulais aider les gens ».

-« Ce sont des raisons compréhensibles et louables. J'imagine qu'ensuite vous avez fait petit à petit votre place dans l'équipe, et qu'ils sont devenus un peu comme une famille pour vous ».

-« Oui… ils étaient les seuls qui me connaissaient, les seuls qui s'intéressaient vraiment à moi pour ce que j'étais, pas en tant que victime… », admit Jane alors que ses yeux dérivaient à nouveau dans le vague. Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer devant son admission, même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être étonné. Étant donné son absence d'interactions sociales et le caractère chronophage des affaires sur lesquels ils travaillaient, il était évident que Jane se lierait à eux faute de rencontrer d'autres personnes… et en réponse ils lui avaient tourné le dos, l'avaient laissé être emmenée et martyrisée encore et encore.

-« Les seuls avec la directrice adjointe Mayfair », poursuivit doucement Iliana. Cette fois-ci, l'émotion empêcha Jane de répondre, et elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête silencieux, alors que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait vraiment éprouvé de l'admiration et une certaine affection pour Mayfair. La femme était dure mais droite, elle l'avait autorisée à aller sur le terrain pour essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs, elle avait combattu Carter pour la protéger… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne regrette ce qui était arrivé le soir où Oscar l'avait tuée.

-« Très bien, que s'est-il passé ensuite » ? Demanda la psychiatre après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour se reprendre.

-« Oscar est entré dans ma vie… Il avait des réponses que je voulais, des réponses sur mon passé et… il m'a montré une vidéo disant que c'était mon idée d'avoir la mémoire effacée pour entrer au FBI ».

-« Cela a dû être terrible, de voir bouleversé tout ce en quoi vous croyiez », compatit Iliana.

-« Oui… en le voyant, je savais qu'il disait la vérité je savais que… je n'étais pas une aussi bonne personne que je le croyais… une aussi bonne personne que je voulais l'être, malgré ce que Kurt me disait ». Le concerné ouvrit la bouche mais Andrew posa rapidement une main sur son bras pour le faire taire. Il avait une petite idée de ce que sa femme essayait de démontrer, et mieux valait ne pas interférer.

-« Pourquoi en doutiez vous » ?

-« J'ai eu quelques flashs avant… je me rappelais avoir fait des choses horribles », admit difficilement Jane. Kurt comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence aux quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait récupéré des missions pour Orion ou Sandstorm. À son grand soulagement, si les Dickinson semblèrent eux aussi faire le lien avec ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis la veille, ils ne changèrent pas d'attitude pour autant.

-« Donc quand Oscar vous a dit que vous étiez impliquée, vous l'avez cru… J'imagine qu'il voulait quelque chose de votre part ».

-« Oui, je devais remplir de petites missions… il disait que nous devions abattre la corruption qui régnait dans ce pays et que pour cela je devais prouver que j'étais loyale ».

-« Mais vous ne lui faisiez pas confiance, pourquoi l'avoir écouté alors… » ?

-« Il a menacé de tuer Kurt et mon équipe si je refusais… », gémit presque Jane avant de se figer en voyant Kira se tortiller dans ses bras. Fort heureusement, au lieu de se réveiller la fillette trouva une meilleure position et lâcha un petit soupir de contentement avant de poursuivre son sommeil pelotonnée contre Jane. Sans doute inconsciemment, la jeune femme referma un peu plus les bras sur elle, comme pour essayer d'absorber l'énergie positive que Kira émettait.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu l'agent Weller ou madame Mayfair » ? Demanda la jeune mère en jetant un regard attendri à la scène. Concentrée sur le visage calme et satisfait de Kira, même dans son sommeil, Jane ne le vit pas et répondit :

-« J'ai voulu… plusieurs fois même mais… je n'ai jamais eu le courage… j'avais peur que quelque chose leur arrive si je parlais… et j'avais peur qu'ils me détestent si ils savaient », termina la brune dans un murmure.

Kurt sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en entendant sa confession. Il n'avait jamais fait le lien jusqu'ici, mais c'était pourtant évident. À cette époque, Jane n'avait qu'eux dans sa vie, ils étaient les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, ces seuls amis, presque… sa famille. Oscar n'était qu'une ombre rapportée sur le tableau. Certes elle avait couché avec lui dans un moment de faiblesse dont l'agent de Sandstorm avait profité, mais elle était Jane… pas Remi. Oscar avait désespérément voulu croire qu'elle était encore la femme qu'il aimait, mais Jane était devenue différente, meilleure. La preuve, ils avaient dû la menacer de leur faire du mal pour la forcer à coopérer. Et même si elle avait fait une erreur en gardant ce secret, pensant pouvoir les protéger à sa manière, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais soutenu le plan de Shepherd. Pourtant, elle continuait à se blâmer pour cela encore et encore, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient tout fait pour la convaincre qu'elle était coupable lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené du New-Jersey et qu'elle s'était confessée pour la première fois.

-« Vous ne voyez pas le schéma ? Vous n'avez presque jamais eu le choix Jane. Même si le plan d'infiltrer le FBI était en partie l'idée de Remi, vous avez dit vous-même que maintenant vous avez la preuve que vous aviez changé d'avis. Tout ce que vous venez de décrire montre que ceux derrière tout ça avait clairement tout pensé pour exploiter votre envie d'aider les autres, votre attachement à votre équipe et votre besoin d'avoir des réponses sur qui vous êtes vraiment. Même lorsque vous êtes retournée au FBI, on vous a menacé d'être à nouveau torturée pour vous forcer à infiltrer une dangereuse organisation terroriste ».

-« Mais j'ai fait de mauvais choix », protesta faiblement Jane, même si il était visible dans son regard que le doute commençait à s'installer.

-« Tout le monde en fait Jane, l'important c'est de savoir quelles étaient les intentions derrières et quelles leçons vous en tirez. Je doute sincèrement qu'en prenant ces décisions vous ayez eu l'intention de faire volontairement du mal à vos amis ».

-« Patterson et Tasha m'ont déjà dit quelque chose de similaire », admit la brune un peu à contrecœur. Poussée par Iliana, elle commença à envisager ses dernières actions d'un autre œil. Comme Kurt le lui avait fait remarquer dans la voiture, elle avait sauvé Allie et le bébé. Elle avait sauvé les membres de son équipe plusieurs fois, et aidé de nombreuses personnes au cours des enquêtes du FBI. Elle avait protégé Kira… toutes ces actions avaient été réalisées pour venir en aide aux gens parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait fait ces choix de manière consciente ce qui voulait dire… qu'elle n'était peut-être pas une personne si horrible finalement, en dépit de ses erreurs.

-« Eh bien vos amies sont sages. En raison des traumatismes que vous avez subi et du fait que vous essayez encore de construire votre identité en assimilant ce que vous savez de votre passé et la personne que vous voulez être maintenant, il est logique que vous éprouviez de la culpabilité. C'est même une très bonne indication de la personne que vous êtes devenue. Toutefois, ne vous laissez pas décrocher du présent. Vous avez peut-être fait des erreurs, mais les ressasser sans cesse, et vous flageller à ce sujet, ne changera pas un évènement qui est déjà arrivé Jane. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous devez simplement admettre ce qui est arrivé pour vous concentrer sur ce qui compte réellement : ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie à partir de maintenant ».

-« Donc qui suis-je ? Une fusion de Alice et Remi » ? Demanda Jane avec curiosité et un peu de frustration.

-« Vous êtes Jane, tout simplement. Il reste forcément un peu de la petite fille innocente et de la jeune femme qui a été forcée de lutter pour survivre en vous. Mais depuis que votre mémoire a été effacée, vous avez… évolué si on peut dire pour devenir Jane, une personnalité formée grâce à vos interactions avec vos amis et par vos choix depuis que vous vous êtes réveillé sur Time Square ».

-« Oh », murmura simplement la jeune femme, réfléchissant manifestement à la question, sous l'œil satisfait de Kurt et de ses hôtes.

-« Il y a également une autre chose sur laquelle je pense que vous devez travailler : admettre que des gens puissent s'attacher à vous », termina Iliana, décidée à enfoncer le clou.

-« Je sais que… des gens tiennent à moi », répondit automatiquement Jane en jetant un bref regard vers Kurt.

-« Le savoir et l'admettre sont deux choses différentes Jane. Rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé dans le bureau de l'agent Weller au moment où le directeur Pellington a grillé votre couverture ».

-« Kurt s'est mis en colère… il m'a défendu », marmonna Jane.

-« Et vous avez essayé de l'en dissuader ».

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa carrière pour moi », protesta la brune en regardant à nouveau Weller. Le directeur adjoint du FBI ouvrit la bouche mais Iliana répondit à sa place.

-« Mais c'est sa décision Jane. Il a choisi de vous défendre, parce qu'il tient à vous. Et il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause ».

-« Peu importe les risques », approuva Kurt avec conviction.

-« Alors ça doit être valable dans l'autre sens », dit aussitôt Jane avec regard triomphant vers lui. « Il doit admettre que je fais mes propres choix et être moins surprotecteur ». Iliana et son mari échangèrent des regards amusés devant l'échange et la grimace de Weller, manifestement peu disposé à lui concéder ce point. Les deux agissaient vraiment comme un couple, même si ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de s'en rendre compte.

-« Oui, manifestement il doit travailler là-dessus », approuva madame Dickinson en ignorant le regard noir que l'agent fédéral rivait sur elle. « Cependant, prenez en compte le fait que vos amis ont également été affecté par ce qui vous est arrivé. Certes ils n'ont pas été torturé, mais savoir qu'ils n'ont pas pu vous protéger doit énormément leur peser. Il leur faudra du temps pour l'admettre et se rappeler que vous pouvez maintenant vous défendre seule ».

-« Donc… tout le monde doit faire des efforts », marmonna la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Oui, mais ce ne sera sans doute pas aussi difficile que vous le craigniez. Je vous ai vu agir ensemble, et il est évident que vous tenez tous les uns aux autres. Il faut juste vous laisser du temps, ne cherchez pas à brûler les étapes ». Cette fois-ci ce fut Kurt qui adressa à Jane un regard appuyé, que la brune fit mine d'ignorer royalement.

-« Cela ne change rien au fait qu'à cause de ma présence et de mes choix, votre famille pourrait être en danger », répondit finalement Jane après un moment de réflexion.

-« Vous êtes vraiment têtue », marmonna Andrew en secouant la tête, pensant que sa femme avait réussi à la convaincre.

-« Vous n'avez même pas idée », grommela Kurt un peu déçu que la conversation n'ait pas eu plus d'effets. Une fois encore, c'était ses sentiments qui parlaient, la partie rationnelle de son esprit étant bien consciente que même si Jane admettait certaines choses, elle n'allait pas aller mieux du jour au lendemain.

-« Soyez gentils tous les deux, cela fait beaucoup à assimiler », les gronda Iliana en douceur, mais avec un éclat d'acier dans le regard.

-« D'accord, d'accord », répondit son mari en levant les mains devant lui. « Discutons plutôt de comment nous allons protéger notre petite princesse ».

-« Jane restera avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Maintenant que nous avons identifié le commanditaire, le localiser devrait être plus facile », expliqua Kurt avant de remarquer le regard interrogateur de Jane.

-« Quoi » ?

-« Je pensais que tu allais m'enfermer au bureau », dit honnêtement la brune.

-« Après les derniers évènements, honnêtement j'en ai envie », admit Kurt avant de lever une main pour lui faire signe de le laisser finir alors qu'elle allait protester. « Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que je sais combien cela compte pour toi de savoir que la petite est en sécurité… De toute façon, même si j'avais dit le contraire tu n'en aurais fait qu'à ta tête », la dernière partie bien que murmurée tira un sourire au reste de l'assemblée, mais si l'expression de Jane était à mi-chemin entre le contentement et la vexation.

-« Et ensuite » ? Demanda-t-elle.

-« Je vais m'arranger avec Pellington pour affecter quelques agents en surveillance le temps que nous arrêtions Sandstorm et que nous soyons sûrs que Keaton est neutralisé. En dernier recours… Allie pourra toujours les mettre dans le programme de protection des témoins ». Il se retint d'ajouter qu'ils pouvaient également demander à Roman d'être vigilant sur ce qui se disait au sein de l'organisation. Si Shepherd décidait d'utiliser Kira, il en aurait probablement vent, et s'il percevait l'importance que cela avait pour sa sœur ferait l'effort de communiquer à ce sujet.

-« Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir, cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous êtes avec nous. Si votre mère voulait agir contre notre famille elle l'aurait probablement déjà fait », dit pensivement Andrew.

-« Peut-être » concéda Jane d'un ton dubitatif, ne voulant pas prendre ce risque.

-« Ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas très reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous apportez à Jane, mais au risque de paraître grossier, nous allons devoir y aller », dit Kurt après un nouveau coup d'œil à son téléphone. « Nous devons rejoindre le reste de notre équipe pour analyser ces nouvelles informations ».

-« Bien sûr, nous comprenons », acquiesça Andrew en se levant.

-« Vous pourrez la voir demain matin », sourit Iliana en voyant que Jane semblait avoir du mal à abandonner la fillette serrée contre elle.

-« Je sais… », soupira Jane en déposant délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le canapé pour pouvoir se lever et suivre Kurt. La présence de Kira et l'affection qu'elle lui témoignait agissaient comme un baume sur ses blessures intérieures, et elle quitta la maison à contrecœur, réfléchissant sur ce qu'Iliana venait de lui démontrer.

…..

 _Bureau du FBI, laboratoire de Patterson_

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent un instant lorsque Kurt et Jane entrèrent dans la pièce, avant que Patterson ne se précipite vers la brune pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-« Est-ce que tu vas bien » ?

-« Euh… oui… Nous avons eu une conversation très instructive avec les Dickinson », répondit Jane en lui rendant son étreinte.

-« Tant mieux, maintenant viens voir ce que nous avons trouvé ».

Discrètement, le reste de l'équipe observa la blonde entraîner Jane vers son écran, attendant de voir quelle allait être sa réaction à la présence de Reade. Celui-ci semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, prit entre la possibilité de présenter des excuses à la jeune femme et celle de la laisser venir vers lui lorsqu'elle serait prête. Les autres agents remarquèrent sans mal le léger ralentissement du pas de Jane quand elle aperçut le grand agent à côté du moniteur. Jane sembla hésiter un instant, puis habilement dévia sa route pour laisser Patterson se placer entre elle et Reade.

Kurt et Tasha retinrent de justesse un soupir désappointé, avant de s'approcher à leur tour. Même si ils souhaitaient que les choses s'arrangent, ils allaient devoir prendre leur mal en patience. Forcer les choses ferait plus de mal que de bien, Reade et Jane devaient être les seuls à décider du moment où ils seraient prêts à se parler.

-« Qu'avez-vous découvert », demanda Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Une mine d'or », s'enthousiasma Patterson.

-« Cette description est assez proche de la vérité », approuva Nas. « Markos était un homme méticuleux. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon il s'est procuré tout cela mais il a réussi à obtenir plusieurs mails de Carter à des militaires de hauts rangs et à des responsables politiques de premiers plans. Il semble qu'il soit parvenu à convaincre certains membres du Comité de la Défense et de celui de la Sécurité Extérieure de l'utilité d'employer une unité militaire clandestine pour frapper des cibles d'intérêt partout dans le monde ».

-« Est-ce que ces gens savaient que les missions n'étaient pas autorisées par la voix hiérarchique légale » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Difficile à dire vu que les échanges ne sont que partiels. À priori la plupart, si ce n'est la totalité, des politiciens qui ont soutenus le projet pensaient qu'il s'agissait de lutter contre le terrorisme en employant des moyens plus souple qu'une enquête officielle mais sans plus de détails », expliqua Tasha.

-« Du côté des militaires, c'est plus clair. Le chef des opérations spéciales et son état-major étaient clairement partants, mais à condition de gérer le projet », poursuivit Reade.

-« Alors comment est-ce que Carter s'est retrouvé avec la haute main » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe.

-« Notre supposition est qu'il a extorqué le commandement d'Orion grâce à Daylight. Il a probablement utilisé certaines de ces informations pour prouver qu'il disposait de sources fiables » répondit Nas.

-« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Est-ce que cela ne risquait pas d'exposer la manière dont il recevait ses informations » ? Demanda Jane en se tournant vers elle.

-« Le monde des renseignements est particulier Jane. Ce qui compte, c'est l'efficacité, une fois que les informations de Carter se sont révélées utiles, personne n'a sûrement cherché à savoir d'où elles venaient. Tant que Carter garantissait leur fiabilité, les autres participants le laissaient gérer ».

-« Donc… parce qu'il avait les renseignements, Carter a obtenu le droit de diriger Orion » ?

-« Oui. Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir une équipe de combattants surentrainés. Si vous n'avez aucune information valable pour les déployer sur un théâtre d'opération où ils seront en mesure de lutter contre l'ennemi, ils ne peuvent rien faire ».

-« Donc ces mails montrent que Carter était en charge d'Orion » ? Demanda Kurt pour confirmation.

-« Oui, mais pas seulement. Il a utilisé les ressources de la CIA, avec l'approbation de son supérieur de l'époque, pour entrainer et déployer à l'étranger les membres de l'unité ».

-« Ok, mais quel rapport avec les SEALs » ?

-« Orion ne regroupait pas que des SEALs. Nous nous sommes focalisés sur cela au départ parce que Jane appartenait à une équipe composée de membres de cette unité, mais en réalité les membres d'Orion étaient recrutés dans toutes les branches de l'armée et de la Navy. D'après son dossier, Markos lui-même était dans les Rangers avant de rejoindre le programme. Cade était dans les Marines, et Jane dans les Seals », précisa Nas.

-« Comment savez-vous tout ça » ? Demanda la brune.

-« Markos a réussi à se procurer les dossiers personnels d'un certains nombres de membres du programme. Considérant la nature illégale des opérations, un très petit nombre de soldats ont été recruté pour intégrer Orion, et les dossiers ont été maquillés pour les faire attribuer à des unités inexistantes ou à des postes ne correspondants pas à leurs fonctions réelles au sein d'unités où la présence administrative d'un soldat supplémentaire ne se remarquerait pas », expliqua Nas.

-« Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal » ?

-« Pour que les hommes puissent être payés. Apparemment la solde était à la charge de l'armée et la CIA assurait le financement de l'équipement et des missions. Comme le budget des opérations clandestines de la CIA n'est pas facilement consultable, quelqu'un qui voulait suivre l'argent ne pouvait pas remonter à Orion puisque l'armée gérait les salaires de manière indépendante », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« C'est un bon début, mais la question importante est de savoir si quelque chose relie Carter et la CIA à des actes non autorisés. J'imagine que les ordres d'assassinat ou d'enlèvements ne figurent pas dans ces mails », commenta Kurt.

-« Non en effet, mais ils contiennent des preuves de collusion entre Carter et de grands industriels ».

-« Quel rapport avec Orion » ? Demanda Jane perplexe.

-« Vous vous rappelez lorsque nous avons empêché les hommes du cartel de Juarez d'abattre l'avion ? Vous éprouviez des doutes sur qui étaient vraiment les méchants, parce que les informations de Sandstorm permettaient d'arrêter des criminels et des politiciens corrompus ».

-« Je m'en souviens, vous m'avez répondu que lorsque l'on regarde l'image d'ensemble les actions de Sandstorm avaient un impact caché », répondit Jane en plissant les yeux.

-« Exact, c'est la même chose ici. Par exemple l'assassinat ou la disparition de plusieurs hommes politiques en Amérique Latine, a permis à différentes compagnies minières auxquelles ils s'opposaient de remporter de juteux marchés de plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars en investissant dans des mines de cuivre et d'or. Ces morts ont jusqu'ici été mises sur le compte des cartels ou de règlements de comptes politiques, mais d'après les informations de Markos c'est bien Orion qui était impliqué ».

-« Donc Carter et ses acolytes utilisaient Orion pour s'enrichir » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Les mails semblent l'indiquer. Il était en contact avec de nombreuses personnalités du monde des affaires qui lui demandaient des petits services contre rétribution. Nous essayons actuellement de pister l'argent de ces transactions en cherchant des comptes détenus par Carter aux États-Unis où à l'étranger avant sa mort. Cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps, mais cela en vaut la peine ».

-« Une chose est sûre, la CIA n'aimerait certainement pas voir tout ça dans la presse ou au Congrès », commenta Tasha avec un sourire vindicatif.

-« C'est certain. Mais gardons cela comme plan B pour l'instant. Si Keaton est mis sur la touche, inutile d'attirer l'attention de l'Agence sur nous et sur Jane ».

-« Comment ça mis sur la touche » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton pressant.

-« Pellington n'a pas aimé l'attitude de Keaton, ni le fait qu'il s'en prenne à Jane et à toi. Il a appelé le directeur de la CIA hier, et Keaton fait l'objet d'une enquête interne. Apparemment il a été rappelé à Washington en attendant les conclusions. Le juge Dickinson va également faire jouer ses relations au Congrès pour s'assurer qu'il perde son poste », la renseigna Kurt avec une satisfaction manifeste.

-« Yeah ! C'est une super nouvelle », s'enthousiasma Zapata en passant un bras autour des épaules de Jane.

-« Si cela se confirme oui », répondit son amie de manière prudente, ne voulant pas mettre trop d'espoir dans la bureaucratie, se retenant de sursauter à son soudain contact alors qu'elle pensait que Tasha lui en voulait.

-« Tout va bien se passer, nous allons faire en sorte que ce connard obtienne ce qu'il mérite », la rassura la Latina, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer sa gêne.

-« Et sinon… Vous avez trouvé Sélacios ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à Kira », dit très vite la brune pour changer de sujet.

-« Eh bien… nous avons une piste mais… », commença Nas avant d'hésiter en regardant Kurt.

-« Mais quoi » ?

-« Tu es sûr d'être en forme patron ? Pas d'hypertension ? De sautes d'humeurs ? Tu veux peut-être un massage, ou un gros câlin de Jane » ? Taquina Zapata. Sa pique détendit l'atmosphère et lui attira un petit regard noir de la brune, tandis que le reste de l'équipe ricanait doucement de les voir rougir elle et Kurt.

-« Eh bien… je ne dis pas non aux deux dernières propositions, mais quel rapport avec l'affaire » ? Demanda finalement très sérieusement Weller pour ne pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu. Son commentaire fit rougir encore un peu plus la jeune femme tatouée, mais ses amis ne commentèrent pas sa réaction, lui accordant une petite pause après les émotions de la journée.

-« Parce que Sélacios n'a pas été vu depuis des mois. Il pilote toutes ses affaires à distance depuis un ensemble de résidences sécurisées entre lesquelles il se déplace sans cesse ».

-« Comment comptez-vous le trouver alors » ? Demanda Jane qui reprenait lentement une couleur normale.

-« Il organise régulièrement des réunions de membres du Dark Web triés sur le volet chez lui, pour traiter certaines affaires sensibles. La sécurité n'est pas très conséquente d'après ce que nous savons, mais le plus dur est de savoir quand cela se passera et d'entrer dans la place », lui dit Patterson.

-« Pour cela nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un à qui il ferait confiance… un ancien camarade d'université par exemple », grimaça Reade.

-« Et nous avons ça à disposition » ? Demanda Kurt commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-« En quelque sorte », répondit Patterson avec une grimace en affichant une photo à l'écran.

-« Est-ce que c'est une blague ?! Pitié dites-moi que nous n'allons pas avoir besoin de ce clown » ! Protesta Kurt en regardant avec consternation le visage souriant d'un jeune Rich Dotcom au milieu d'un groupe composé de plusieurs élèves manifestement alcoolisés, dont l'un était sans conteste Sélacios.

-« Malheureusement si », le détrompa Nas.

-« Allez, fait un câlin magique au patron avant qu'il ne nous pète une durite », souffla Zapata à l'oreille de Jane en voyant Weller prêt à se lancer dans une tirade à propos du hackeur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire de chaque rencontre un enfer.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

09/08/2017


	45. Chap 45 - Discussion et réconciliation

Et voici le chapitre 45, avec le début de la réconciliation entre Jane et Reade. Argg encore 12 semaines avant le début de la saison 3 c'est longgggggg.

 **Information :** Vu que je pars quelques jours en vacances loin d'internet, je ne posterais le chapitre 46 qu'à mon retour, probablement vendredi. Un peu d'attente avant le prochain chapitre, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais pouvoir me consacrer à terminer la plupart de mes OS en attente et terminer le chapitre 6 de La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Kaddu, Lise et Ciloun pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : Oui Rich est génial pour ça, surtout quand il essaye de pousser Kurt et Jane à s'avouer leurs sentiments.

 **Ciloun** : merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne la longueur, j'avoue que parfois cela me fait un peu peur, car il faut arriver à garder de la cohérence, tout en développant les intrigues mais sans aller trop loin pour ne pas se retrouver avec trop de choses à conclure. L'équilibre n'est pas facile à trouver, car j'essaye de décrire le mieux possible les sentiments de chacun et que la progression est difficile à doser. Mais pour l'instant cela a l'air de fonctionner, alors si tu aimes l'histoire comme cela tant mieux ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La rencontre entre Jane et les Dickinson se passent mieux que prévue pour la jeune femme, lorsque les parents de Kira se montrent compréhensifs envers sa situation. Bien qu'un peu irrités qu'elle se soit introduite dans leur vie pour tenter de prouver qu'Andrew était un criminel, ils admettent qu'elle n'a fait que suivre l'enquête. Une fois de retour avec l'équipe, Jane et Kurt apprennent qu'ils auront de nouveau besoin de Rich Dotcom pour trouver Sélacios.

….

 **Chapitre 45 – Discussions et réconciliation**

… _._

 _Bureau du FBI, deux jours plus tard_

Natasha Zapata n'était pas une femme heureuse. D'ordinaire voir le rapprochement de Jane et Weller l'aurait comblé de joie. Ces deux-là étaient si mignons ensembles, si concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne s'en rendaient la plupart du temps même pas compte. Elle aurait même sans aucun doute profité de l'occasion pour taquiner l'un ou l'autre sur leurs petits gestes d'affections timides et sur leurs airs maladroits chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe les surprenait sur le fait. Sans méchanceté bien sûr, juste pour le plaisir de faire rougir un peu Jane et se tortiller son patron, qui même maintenant n'admettait pas facilement son affection pour la brune tatouée.

Malheureusement, ce rapprochement devait beaucoup aux traumatismes récents auxquels son amie faisait face. En repensant aux dernières semaines, aux derniers mois, Tasha se demandait souvent comment l'équipe avait fait pour ne pas imploser. Lorsque Jane était revenue, ou plutôt lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené de force pour la contraindre à coopérer avec eux en menaçant de laisser la CIA la torturer à nouveau, ils avaient presque tous rejeté la faute sur elle. Son propre comportement la remplissait encore de honte chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, surtout des jours comme celui-ci.

Au cours de l'année écoulée depuis que Jane avait été découverte sur Time Square, chacun à leur manière, les membres de l'équipe avaient subis des coups durs, voire des tragédies qui avaient marqués leur façon d'agir. Patterson avait perdu son petit-ami, David Wagner, au cours d'une enquête et se blâmait aujourd'hui encore pour le laisser accéder aux tatouages. Son esprit curieux, et probablement aussi sa volonté de regagner le cœur de sa belle, l'avaient poussé à perdre des risques dont il n'était pas totalement conscient, avec des conséquences terribles pour lui. Tasha elle-même portait son lot d'erreur, son addiction au jeu ayant d'abord attiré l'attention de Carter, puis celle de Weitz. Les deux d'entre eux avaient voulus se servir d'elle pour parvenir à leurs fins : obtenir des informations sur Jane pour l'un, et trouver de quoi arrêter Mayfair pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui encore, le poids de ce qu'elle avait fait et avait été prête à faire pour sauver ses fesses pesait sur elle.

L'un des plus durement touché avait cependant été Weller. Rapidement après l'arrivée de Jane au FBI, il avait été persuadé qu'elle était Taylor Shaw, son amie d'enfance disparue. Non seulement cette idée avait réveillé de douloureux souvenirs avec lesquels il essayait de traiter depuis des années, mais son monde avait été chamboulé lorsqu'il l'avait perdue à nouveau. Son propre père avait fini par avouer la mort de Taylor, lui indiquant où se trouvait le corps sur son lit de mort. Sa colère envers Jane pour lui avoir menti l'avait alors poussé à un acte qu'il regrettait maintenant : l'arrestation de l'amnésique tatouée.

Dans l'équipe, celle-ci était sans aucun doute celle qui avait subi le plus. Sa mémoire avait été effacée, sa vie réduite à néant et son identité niée et maquillée par sa famille pour atteindre Weller. Sa propre mère l'avait utilisé comme un objet pour ses plans, la forçant à coopérer en menaçant de les tuer, eux et Kurt. Son ex-fiancé, qui prétendait l'aimer, avait volontairement collaboré à cette entreprise, lui faisait croire qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, avant d'essayer d'effacer sa mémoire à nouveau lorsqu'elle avait voulu corriger ses erreurs. Son silence avait eu un prix très lourd : la mort de Mayfair. Bien sûr il avait fallu attendre qu'ils la capturent après son évasion de trois mois de tortures aux mains de la CIA pour qu'ils l'apprennent, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Loin d'éprouver de l'empathie pour ses tourments lorsqu'elle avait avoué ses erreurs, ils s'étaient retournés contre elle, la rendant seule responsable de leurs malheurs, la haïssant même, sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer plus en détail. Ce n'était que lorsque Keaton, son bourreau, l'avait enlevée en pleine rue et torturée à nouveau sous leurs yeux qu'ils avaient enfin pris conscience de la pleine mesure de ses tourments. Prise de conscience d'autant plus cruelle qu'à chaque fois qu'ils progressaient dans l'enquête sur Sandstorm, l'ampleur des manipulations de Shepherd et son acceptation facile de sacrifier sa fille pour accomplir sa mission devenait plus évidentes.

Certes les choses avaient connus une amélioration progressive dernièrement, mais il était regrettable qu'il ait fallu cela pour leur ouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs ces progrès restaient fragiles, comme le montraient les évènements survenus deux jours plus tôt.

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite sur Reade… Son coéquipier, son meilleur ami. L'homme sur qui elle avait toujours su pouvoir compter, au travail comme en cas de problème personnel. Lui aussi avait souffert de l'enquête sur Sandstorm, en étant contraint de mettre fin à sa relation avec Sarah, la sœur de Weller, et de la laisser partir dans un autre état lorsque quelqu'un l'avait menacé de leur faire du mal à elle et Sawyer s'il continuait à enquêter sur l'homme ayant tué Carter. Ce n'était que lorsque Jane avait avoué qu'il s'agissait d'Oscar qu'il avait compris qui était derrière tout cela, un fait qui n'avait pas arrangé son propre traitement de Jane. Pourtant, Reade avait été bien moins dur qu'elle. Certes il avait au départ considéré la brune comme un pion à utiliser pour abattre Shepherd, mais même s'il avait fait bloc contre elle avec le reste de l'équipe, il avait au moins admis avoir de la compassion pour ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Toutefois, il avait rapidement dû faire face à ses propres problèmes. Après la fusillade sur le campus, juste avant l'arrestation de Jane par Weller, Reade avait commencé à éprouver des doutes sur Jones. Durant les mois que Jane avait passé dans le site noir où la CIA avait tenté de la faire craquer, il avait fait le tour de tous les anciens élèves du coach, de toutes ses anciennes connaissances à la recherche de quelqu'un acceptant de témoigner. Il ne lui avait rien dit au départ, mais Tasha avait fini par le découvrir. Les signes avaient été évidents, les victimes de ce genre d'affaire ne témoignaient que rarement, surtout aussi longtemps après les faits. À chaque refus, Reade était devenu un peu plus obsédé par l'idée de faire tomber Jones, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Freddy. Malheureusement, celui-ci était un ancien junkie et la procureure avait refusé d'utiliser son témoignage par crainte qu'il ne soit démolit lors du contre-interrogatoire de la défense. C'était là que son coéquipier avait vraiment perdu pied, lorsque Freddy lui avait dit qu'il était lui aussi une victime, alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Plus agressif envers les suspects lors des enquêtes, il extériorisait sa frustration sur tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Ses nombreux accrochages avec elle ou avec Weller étaient là pour en témoigner.

Son besoin de réponse l'avait alors poussé à faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, s'introduire chez Jones pour trouver une preuve. Il avait cru l'avoir lorsqu'il avait trouvé une cassette à son nom, mais la bande magnétique s'était coincée dans le magnétoscope. Entendant du bruit, il était remonté à l'étage pour trouver le corps de son ancien coach dans une mare de sang. C'était d'ailleurs là, près du corps, qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Au départ, Tasha avait été saisie d'un doute, et elle l'avait même soupçonné du meurtre, un souvenir qui provoqua un nouvel éclair de honte chez elle. Même dans un état de colère et de doute total, Reade ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme cela. Être agressif oui, mais assassiner un homme, même celui qui l'avait agressé… Elle savait que la colère pouvait obtenir le pire chez une personne, mais son ami était bien plus solide que ça. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que l'équipe apprenne ce qu'il avait vécu de la pire des façons.

Depuis leur discussion devant la maison des Dickinson elle avait essayé de le convaincre de parler à un professionnel, mais il avait refusé chacune de ses demandes. La façon dont leurs amis et Nas avaient appris ce qui lui était arrivé avait augmenté la honte et la colère auxquelles il essayait de faire face depuis des semaines, et il avait encore une fois réagi par l'agressivité. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci Jane avait été la plus proche et en avait fait les frais. Pour en avoir parlé avec lui, Zapata savait qu'il regrettait son geste, mais l'évènement semblait avoir créé une nouvelle fracture dans l'équipe.

Reade avait présenté des excuses pour sa réaction à tout le monde, sauf à Jane. Pas par mauvaise volonté, mais tout simplement parce que la brune tatouée ne le laissait pas faire. La tension était visible dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, surtout du côté de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il était visible qu'elle voulait elle aussi que les choses reviennent à la normale, mais la crainte était pour le moment plus forte. Zapata poussa un nouveau soupir frustré en regardant toujours fixement devant elle.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Patterson en s'approchant du bureau de la Latina. Sa question tira son amie de ses sombres ruminations, et de sa contemplation silencieuse de la même page affichée sur son écran depuis une bonne demi-heure.

-« Non ils ne se parlent toujours pas », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Il faut leur laisser du temps », essaya de la réconforter la blonde.

-« Je sais… Mais c'est stupide, il suffit de les regarder tous les deux pour voir qu'ils regrettent de qui est arrivé », gémit de frustration Zapata.

-« C'est vrai, mais les brusquer ne servira à rien… surtout dans le cas de Jane, tu sais à quel point elle est têtue ».

-« Elle me parle beaucoup moins », souffla Tasha avec une légère fêlure dans la voix. Depuis le débriefing sur la façon d'arrêter Sélacios, une fois que toute l'équipe s'était réunie, Jane s'était montré plus distante avec elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment hostile, juste… réservée. Elle laissait encore Zapata la taquiner, mais ne répondait pas à ses provocations amicales, et essayait d'être le moins possible seule avec elle. Comme si une barrière invisible s'était matérialisée entre elles. Parfois, alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement un peu trop rapide ou parlait d'un ton un peu trop vif, elle surprenait Jane à sursauter et à la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Ses réactions lui rappelaient celles que la brune avait eues à sa sortie de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur faire confiance, malgré des promesses mutuelles de pardon et de deuxième chance.

Là encore, compte tenu de l'enfer qu'elle avait fait vivre à Jane en critiquant chacune de ses décisions et de ses attitudes et en la rabaissant constamment, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée. La sentant plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait sûrement le montrer, Patterson entraina rapidement son amie jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille.

-« Elle ne te déteste pas Tasha, je crois plutôt qu'elle a juste… peur ».

-« Mais elle ne doit pas avoir peur de moi, je ne lui ferais pas de mal », protesta la jeune femme d'un air abattu.

-« Je sais mais… », Patterson se tut, essayant de trouver une façon délicate de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-« Mais elle doute toujours de moi à cause de mon comportement lorsqu'elle est revenue… et probablement aussi parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance… Je la comprends, je l'ai vendu à Carter alors que j'aurais pu la prévenir qu'il était après elle de façon plus active… ».

-« Eh bien… Robert nous avait prévenu que même si elle semblait aller mieux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire de nouvelle crise de confiance… surtout envers les personnes qui lui ont donné des raisons de se méfier dans le passé », admit la spécialiste informatique à contrecœur.

-« Je m'en rappelle mais c'est juste que… les dernières semaines se passaient mieux, alors j'espérais… que les choses s'amélioraient entre nous. Nous nous reparlions presque normalement, elle acceptait mes taquineries… comme avant… Mais maintenant elle est à nouveau distante avec nous… avec Reade et moi, et elle fait tout pour ne pas rester seule avec l'un d'entre nous », soupira Zapata d'un ton douloureux.

Patterson se mordilla les lèvres un instant, cherchant une réponse adaptée. Concentrée sur Jane après les tortures qu'elle avait subies, elle avait presque oublié l'impact que les dernières révélations avaient eu sur Tasha. D'une nature très protectrice, la Latina ne se liait pas facilement, mais une fois qu'elle accordait sa confiance elle était prête à aller très loin pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Apprendre que Jane avait menti et causé, même involontairement, la mort de Mayfair avait provoqué l'effet inverse. Comme le disait le proverbe, de l'amour à la haine il n'y avait qu'un pas… Cependant son avis avait radicalement changé après que Keaton leur eu enlevé Jane à nouveau. Ses sentiments protecteurs n'avaient pas disparus, ils avaient seulement été temporairement enfouis sous la colère. Ressortant avec une force démultipliée après avoir vu le martyr de la brune tatouée de ses propres yeux, ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Tasha se montrait aussi affectée par ce rejet. Pour bien la connaitre, Patterson savait que son amie ne s'était pas encore pardonnée d'avoir vendu des informations sur Jane à Carter et d'avoir autant maltraité la jeune femme lors de son retour, alors qu'elle souffrait de stress post-traumatique.

-« Laisse lui juste un peu de temps… Je ne pense pas que Jane se méfie vraiment de toi par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à son retour. Enfin si, en partie, mais je crois qu'en ce moment elle a surtout peur de ta réaction à ce qui est arrivé avec Reade ».

-« Comment ça ? Je n'en veux à aucun des deux. Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça, mais compte tenu de ce qu'ils ont traversé je comprends leurs réactions… ».

-« Mais tu es la coéquipière de Reade, la personne la plus proche de lui. Être en colère contre la personne qui l'a agressé serait normal ».

-« Jane ne l'a pas agressé, c'est lui qui s'est montré menaçant. Jane a eu peur et elle s'est défendue, c'est tout » ! Répondit vivement Zapata en relevant la tête.

-« Eh bien je te conseille de lui dire exactement cela lorsqu'elle acceptera de te laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'elle n'a aucune raison de craindre ta réaction. Tu la connais, tu sais qu'elle le fera il faut juste être… patiente », termina Patterson avec une grimace, sachant combien ce mot ne collait pas avec Natasha Zapata.

-« Elle ne me fait plus de câlins », marmonna celle-ci de manière inattendue. Surprise, son amie cligna un instant des yeux, avant de sourire largement.

-« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une personne de câlin, que la forte et invincible Tasha n'avait pas besoin de ça », la taquina-t-elle gentiment.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de câlins », nia spontanément la Latina, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Tasha… rappelle-toi ce que nous avons dit à Jane, vouloir un câlin ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Tout le monde a envi d'un peu d'affection de temps en temps, c'est parfaitement normal », répondit Patterson en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

-« Pas moi », répondit rapidement Zapata en secouant la tête, voulant préserver son image de femme forte et indépendante. Bien sûr c'était stupide, ce n'était pas un inconnu en face d'elle, c'était Patterson, sa meilleure amie, l'une des personnes qui la connaissait le mieux au monde.

-« Tu sais que tu serais plus crédible si tu ne venais pas de te lamenter que Jane n'accepte plus tes câlins » ? Commenta son amie avec un amusement certain.

-« Eh bien… j'admets que c'est agréable de temps en temps mais c'est surtout que… Jane est assez timide sur ce sujet aussi… Le fait qu'elle accepte mes câlins c'était… agréable, mais c'était surtout un symbole que les choses s'amélioraient entre nous… Maintenant qu'elle refuse que je l'approche à nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue en arrière… Je sais que ça à l'air stupide mais… ».

-« Ce n'est pas stupide Tasha. Je sais que tu t'en veux encore pour la façon… dont tu as traité Jane lorsqu'elle a réintégré l'équipe. Mais elle t'a pardonné, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis. À cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je pense qu'elle a juste du mal à s'habituer au fait que nous tenons vraiment à elle et qu'elle fait partie de notre… famille », soupira Patterson avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Famille ? Tu penses que c'est ce que nous sommes » ?

-« Eh bien… oui d'une certaine façon. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que Jane a été découverte sur Time Square a été dur mais… cela nous a rendus plus fort. Parce que nous sommes ensembles et que nous nous serrons les coudes. C'est vrai que… des erreurs ont été commises de part et d'autre, mais je sais que nous pourrons surmonter cela… tous ensemble… comme une famille », répondit Patterson, la fin de sa phrase s'étranglant légèrement dans sa gorge alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Immédiatement, Zapata se tourna vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-« Désolé, c'est juste les hormones », essaya de s'excuser la blonde.

-« Tout le monde peu craquer Patterson » la rassura Tasha, sentant malgré tout qu'il y avait quelque chose que son amie ne lui disait pas.

-« Je sais c'est juste que… je suis tellement fatiguée et j'ai tellement peur… Keaton, Shepherd… j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire… faire à Jane et… me faire à moi ».

-« Nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal Patterson, ni à toi, ni au bébé » lui assura Zapata résolument.

-« Keaton m'a déjà attaqué une fois », lui rappela son amie d'une voix faible. Tasha se maudit en silence. Elle se doutait que même si Patterson essayait de paraître forte, le traumatisme de son agression n'était pas encore totalement résolu malgré leur soutien et celui de Borden. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, ses craintes au sujet de ce qui pourrait arriver à cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle avaient dû croître. Pris par les évènements récents, ils en avaient presque oublié ce que la jeune femme avait traversé quelques semaines plus tôt. Sans l'intervention miraculeuse de Roman, son sort aurait même pu être bien pire. La Latina sentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir. Patterson, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis la mort de David avait été leur roc, celle qui maintenait l'équipe ensemble, celle qui avait œuvré pour essayer de leur faire accepter Jane à nouveau. Elle était la personne la plus protectrice envers eux, en les soutenant quoi qu'il arrive pour les aider à remonter la pente à chaque tragédie, même lorsqu'ils essayaient de la repousser. Et en retour, ils n'avaient pas été aussi attentifs envers ses propres besoins. Certes ils l'avaient protégé physiquement pendant sa guérison, mais peut-être pas assez soutenue émotionnellement.

-« Tu as entendu le patron ? Keaton est sur la sellette il n'osera plus venir près de toi après ça. Quant à Shepherd, elle s'intéresse plus à Jane et Weller qu'à nous, je doute qu'elle change ses priorités », essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

-« David me manque », admit ensuite son amie contre son épaule, faisant se serrer son cœur à nouveau devant la douleur dans sa voix. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Robert, il a été fantastique avec moi, mais parfois je regrette… ce qui est arrivé avec David ».

-« Patterson sa mort n'est pas de ta faute, pas plus que ce n'est celle de Jane. David était un grand garçon, tu l'avais prévenu du danger et il a tenu à suivre ses propres pistes seul ».

-« Je sais mais il l'a fait à cause de moi… Il voulait me prouver que nous pouvions être ensemble à nouveau. Il est mort en pensant que j'étais en colère contre lui », gémit doucement son amie.

-« Je suis sûre qu'il savait que tu l'aimais. Il te connaissait, il savait que tu peux être un peu… surprotectrice parfois »

-« J'ai peur… pour le bébé… Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? Je veux dire, avec ce travail qui prend tout mon temps, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir gérer les deux en même temps ? Je ne peux pas arrêter et vous laisser tomber, surtout avec Shepherd et Keaton qui rôdent. Vous avez besoin de moi pour résoudre les tatouages et pour vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi ». La dernière partie arracha un petit rire étouffé à Tasha, qui reprit ensuite un air plus sérieux pour répondre :

-« Arrête ça, je suis sûre que tu seras une maman formidable. D'ailleurs tu as fait un excellent travail avec Jane pour lui remonter le moral et la canaliser, un bébé sera beaucoup plus facile à gérer que cette tête de mule ». Cette fois-ci, Patterson rit doucement contre son épaule.

-« Tu peux parler, tu es aussi têtue qu'elle… et je ne parle même pas de Weller… ».

-« D'accord, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas toujours facile à suivre », concéda la Latina. « Mais justement, tu es rôdée maintenant. Et je suis sûre que Robert sera un papa formidable. D'ailleurs, cette petite crevette aura plein d'oncles et de tantes surprotecteurs, parce que nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive pour t'aider avec Patty junior ». Patterson gloussa, avant de s'abîmer dans ses pensées.

-« J'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille… », marmonna-t-elle presque à elle-même.

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu as vu à quel point Kira était mignonne avec Jane », la taquina son amie.

-« Peut-être », admit Patterson avec un léger rougissement.

-« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda Tasha après quelques instants de silence confortable.

-« Oui… Merci ».

-« Eh bien tu peux me remercier en m'aidant à concocter un plan sournois pour forcer Reade et Jane à se parler à nouveau. Il est temps de remettre cette famille ensemble, qu'ils le veuillent ou non », dit résolument Zapata.

-« Bien sûr ta décision n'a rien à voir avec une soudaine envie de câlins » ? Taquina Patterson.

-« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles », répliqua son amie avec une mauvaise foi évidente en la forçant à la suivre.

…..

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Reade hésita un instant à frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il savait que plus il attendrait et plus son comportement paraîtrait bizarre aux agents stationnés de l'autre côté de la rue. Depuis qu'ils assuraient la sécurité de Jane, Monroe et Calligan étaient probablement habitués aux comportements parfois étranges de l'équipe, beaucoup plus émotionnels que chacun n'était prêt à l'admettre, mais inutile de les alarmer pour rien. Le petit discours de Pellington et Weller, à propos de Jane et de l'obsession que certains membres de la CIA semblaient avoir pour elle, devant les agents rassemblés avait également semblé les rendre encore plus concentré sur leur tâche, non pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas avant. Le but initial était certes d'éviter davantage de questions sur la réaction de Jane au milieu de l'open-space, mais cette semi- transparence avait aussi eu pour effet de renforcer le statut de victime de la brune aux yeux des agents. Bien sûr, Reade savait que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise, car elle peinait encore à se considérer comme une victime des plans de sa mère. Son malaise était cependant un peu tempéré par le fait que Pellington avait également fait porter le blâme de l'agression de Patterson à Keaton, la présentant comme une tentative d'atteindre Jane malgré la protection du FBI. Inutile de dire que si jamais le bientôt, du moins il l'espérait, ex-directeur adjoint de la CIA se présentait à nouveau au Bureau de New York, il recevrait l'accueil qui convenait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Reade donna deux légers coups rapides sur le panneau de bois. C'était un pari un peu fou, mais il voulait vraiment arranger les choses entre lui et Jane. La brune ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en refusant de lui parler au bureau, où elle ne passait d'ailleurs que peu de temps. Pour cette raison, l'agent avait décidé d'essayer de présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir effrayé ainsi sur un terrain où elle se sentait en confiance. Considérant le temps qu'elle passait chez les Dickinson pour rester aussi près que possible de Kiralee, ce choix était tout indiqué.

-« Coucou », dit la petite voix de la fillette le tirant de ses pensées. « Tu viens voir Jane » ?

Reade cligna des yeux un instant en remarquant la porte ouverte, avant de se dire que la petite devait être habituée à voir des agents venir pour cette raison. Après tout, Weller et Tasha passaient régulièrement voir si tout allait bien pour leur amie tatouée, et Kira savait qu'il faisait partie de la même équipe pour les avoir vu juste après sa tentative d'enlèvement.

-« Kira, combien de fois dois-je te le dire, n'ouvre pas la porte sans un adulte avec toi. Tu ne sais pas qui pourrais vouloir entrer », la gronda gentiment Jane en arrivant rapidement près d'elle.

-« Mais c'est Eddie », protesta Kira avec une moue adorable. « Et j'ai regardé par le trou avant de lui ouvrir », poursuivit-elle en montrant la fente de la boite aux lettres.

-« Salut », se contenta de dire l' agent clairement mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je voudrais parler de… ce qui est arrivé ». Jane hésita un instant, partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte. Reade n'avait pas l'air aussi… hostile que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole. Brièvement, les encouragements de Kurt et Patterson lui revinrent en mémoire, lui disant que leur ami avait mal réagi à cause du choc et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Cependant, en dépit de sa discussion avec Kurt et Iliana qui avait remonté un peu son estime d'elle-même, la vieille méfiance née à son retour après son évasion était toujours là. Une partie d'elle-même craignait que ce ne soit qu'une ruse pour l'atteindre. Jane combattit pourtant cet instinct de préservation, consciente que se replier sur elle-même n'arrangerait pas la situation, et nuirait à terme à la cohésion de l'équipe.

-« Si tu veux », concéda-t-elle un peu à contrecœur en s'effaçant légèrement pour le laisser passer. Sa réaction attrista un peu Reade, qui avait l'impression d'être revenu des semaines en arrière, en même temps qu'elle suscita chez lui un léger espoir. Jane ne lui avait pas opposé un refus catégorique, elle était donc au moins réceptive à l'idée d'une discussion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, un crissement de pneu attira leur attention.

Un van noir surgit du bout de la rue dans un vrombissement de moteur pour venir percuter le véhicule à l'arrêt de Monroe et Calligan. L'impact fut terrible, malgré le déclenchement des airbags. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Reade remarqua deux hommes cagoulés sortir du véhicule ayant causé l'accident, moins choqués que les agents qui peinaient à reprendre leurs esprits.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? J'ai entendu un bruit horrible » ! Lui parvint la voix affolée d'Iliana Dickinson dans son dos, qui venait manifestement de sortir de son bureau.

-« Une attaque ! Jane emmène les loin des fenêtres » ! Ordonna l'agent en sortant son arme et en s'élançant d'un bond au bas des quelques marches menants au perron.

-« FBI » ! Cria-t-il en voyant l'un des assaillants se dresser devant la portière ouverte de Calligan, braquant une arme sur sa tête avec l'intention de le tuer alors que l'agent essayait de se dégager de l'airbag devant lui. L'homme tourna la tête et Reade fit feu sans hésitation, le manquant de peu. Sa présence sembla surprendre l'agresseur qui se trouvait à découvert et se dépêcha de battre en retraite. Son complice ouvrit à son tour le feu, forçant Reade à s'abriter derrière une voiture en stationnement. Cela laissa cependant le temps à Monroe de s'extraire de derrière le volant pour ouvrir le feu à son tour, malgré le sang qui coulait d'une méchante coupure sur son arcade sourcilière droite.

Ce soudain renfort fit à nouveau reculer les deux attaquants, qui se réfugièrent derrière un autre véhicule. Profitant du fait que leur attention était ailleurs, Reade tenta de les contourner pour obtenir un meilleur angle de tir, mais ne parvint pas à les toucher. Cela semblait cependant en être trop pour les deux hommes qui s'enfuirent en courant, en tirant au jugée derrière eux pour courir leur fuite.

-« Reste ici et appelle des renforts », ordonna Reade en voyant Monroe aider son équipier à sortir du SUV avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des criminels. Il les poursuivit ainsi sur presque deux pâtés de maisons, esquivant les tirs qui le visaient tout en économisant ses propres munitions, se retrouvant bientôt dans un quartier moins résidentiel. N'ayant pas son oreillette sur lui, il sortit son téléphone d'une main en voyant entrer les deux hommes dans ce qui semblait être un immeuble en travaux.

-« Patterson ? C'est moi je suis à la poursuite de deux types qui ont emboutis la voiture de garde devant chez les Dickinson et… Patterson ? Patterson ? Eh merde », jura Reade en jetant un regard vers l'indicateur de batterie de son smartphone qui clignotait maintenant en rouge, avant que l'appareil ne s'éteigne.

Ne voulant pas laisser le temps aux criminels de s'enfuir, il décida cependant d'entrer dans ce qui était visiblement un ancien restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. La luminosité à l'intérieur était mauvaise, à cause du grand nombre de fenêtres obstruées, et il progressa lentement, son arme braquée devant lui, n'allumant pas sa lampe torche pour éviter de faire une cible facile. Un raclement sur le sol encombré de débris attira son attention, et il pivota vivement.

-« FBI, on ne bouge plus » ! Cria-t-il en braquant son arme sur la silhouette qu'il apercevait à quelques mètres de là dans un rai de lumière. Sa cible tira trois fois vers lui avant de fuir et il se lança à sa poursuite. Son élan fut rapidement stoppé lorsque son pied passa à travers le plancher moisit, et il s'effondra avec un grognement de douleur. Son arme lui échappa des mains pour atterrir un peu plus loin dans la poussière.

-« C'est pas ton jour de chance », commenta une voix alors que l'un des deux hommes sortait de l'ombre en pointant son arme sur lui. Reade se figea, conscient que son propre pistolet était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne à temps. Deux coups de feu retentirent et Reade se crispa, avant de s'étonner de ne pas sentir d'impacts. Lentement, l'homme face à lui s'écroula au sol, révéla Jane juste derrière lui, son arme résolument braquée devant elle.

-« Je suis content que tu sois autorisée à nouveau à porter une arme », souffla Reade avec soulagement alors qu'elle approchait de lui.

-« Moi aussi », commenta sèchement la brune en regardant rapidement autour d'elle, puis en avisant son pied enfoncé dans le sol.

-« Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là » ? Demanda l'agent en extrayant sa cheville du trou avec un grognement de douleur.

-« J'ai mis Iliana et Kira en sécurité, et dès que j'ai vu que tu partais en laissant Monroe et Calligan derrière je t'ai suivi en leur demandant de rester avec elles… Mais je dois avoir perdu un peu la main », marmonna la jeune femme visiblement mécontente de ne pas avoir réussi à le rattraper plus tôt.

-« Tu reviens tout juste en forme, laisse toi du temps », essaya de la réconforter Reade.

-« Tu peux marcher » ? Lui demanda Jane pour détourner la conversation.

-« Je crois que c'est foulé », grimaça l'agent en essayant de mettre du poids sur sa cheville.

-« Appuis toi sur moi », lui proposa Jane après une hésitation. Reade la regarda en clignant des yeux, surprit non pas par la proposition mais par l'effort que cela devait demander à Jane de la lui faire alors qu'elle ne le laissait pas l'approcher depuis deux jours.

-« Merci », répondit-il en grimaçant un sourire. Jane l'observa un instant, avant que son visage ne se détende.

-« Pas de problèmes », répondit-elle, ses yeux se faisant moins méfiants. Ce petit moment de complicité fut interrompu par l'arrivée du deuxième homme qui ouvrit le feu sur eux. Handicapée par le poids de Reade qui l'empêchait de viser correctement, Jane répliqua comme elle put, tout en trainant son coéquipier temporaire vers l'abri le plus proche en passant une porte métallique ouverte.

-« On doit sortir de là », dit d'un coup Reade en regardant autour d'eux, ses yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité étudiant leur environnement.

-« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, la porte est là-bas », riposta Jane en faisant feu dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, juste avant que le battant métallique ne se referme, les laissant dans le noir.

-« Merde », grogna Reade avec frustration.

-« Sortons d'ici ».

-« Désolé de te décevoir, mais la seule porte est celle qui vient de se fermer », lui répondit Reade.

-« Comment peux-tu le savoir » ?

-« Les chambres froides n'ont généralement qu'une seule issue ». D'un coup, un vrombissement de moteur attira leur attention, juste avant qu'une lumière brillante ne les aveugle.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Pesta Jane en fermant les yeux.

-« Ce connard a dû trouver le générateur », gronda Reade en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Jane en fit de même, et ils observèrent les alentours maintenant éclairés par la seule ampoule intacte au plafond. Les murs métalliques indiquaient sans conteste qu'ils étaient bien dans une chambre froide, comme en témoignait l'air froid qui commençait à emplir la pièce par les conduits prévus à cet effet.

-« Essayons de prévenir les autres », proposa Jane.

-« Mon téléphone est HS… le tien » ?

-« Je l'ai laissé chez les Dickinson », admit la brune honteusement.

-« Oh… si on s'en sort, j'imagine que Weller nous tuera », marmonna Reade sachant à quel point son patron était protecteur de la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Ou Patterson… ou Tasha… ou une combinaison des trois », commenta Jane de la même façon. Après un instant de silence, l'agent se tourna vers elle.

-« Le moment n'est sûrement pas idéal mais… je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. J'étais en colère et… j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire… », dit-il avec embarras.

-« Je comprends, même si je fais des efforts Mayfair est morte à cause de moi… Me faire confiance à nouveau ne doit pas être facile », répondit Jane presque tristement.

Reade ouvrit la bouche pour la détromper, son cœur se serrant à l'idée qu'elle prenne encore tout le blâme sur elle, avant qu'un nouveau bruit ne les interrompe. Après un grand nombre de bruits métalliques de mauvais augure, la ventilation se mit soudain à pulser de l'air froid à une vitesse plus élevée.

-« Cette fois, nous sommes vraiment dans la merde », commenta-t-il sombrement alors que la température chutait encore plus rapidement.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 45_


	46. Chap 46 - Confessions polaires

Comme promis voici le chapitre 46, posté dès mon retour pour les petits impatients que vous êtes ^^.

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Louserie, fan28, Hm et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : Aucun problème, les problèmes persos te tombent souvent dessus comme ça, et te coupent parfois l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour toi en tout cas.

Alors pour en revenir à l'histoire *prend une grande inspiration* :

-chapitre 39 : oui Fluffy est un fauve de poche. ^^

-chapitre 40 : Bien sûr que Jane a perdue, mais elle est trop têtue pour le reconnaitre ^^

-chapitre 41 : Bien entendu que Pellington ne peut pas comprendre ce qui uni Jane et Kurt.

-chapitre 42 : Reade est conscient qu'il a fait une erreur avec Jane, mais il fera tout pour la réparer.

-chapitre 43 : Eh oui, Nas a des sentiments, même si elle ne les montre pas souvent ^^

-chapitre 44 : Oui, Iliana joue un rôle important auprès de Jane car elle est professionnelle et plus neutre.

-chapitre 45 : Eh oui, Patterson a porté l'équipe, mais elle aussi à ses failles et besoin de ses amis pour la soutenir. Quant à Borden… réponse dans quelques chapitres ^^.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, le travail ce n'est pas toujours cool, c'est chronophage, mais il faut bien manger. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster ^^

-chapitre 43 : Oui, Nas est une personne complexe. Elle peut paraitre froide car elle est totalement dévouée à abattre Sandstorm à cause de ce qui est arrivé à son équipe, mais elle reste humaine, avec des forces, des faiblesses, et des envies d'interactions humaines.

-chapitre 44 : Iliana joue un rôle important auprès de Jane de plusieurs façons, et cela continuera.

-chapitre 45 : Eh oui j'ai osé faire pleurer Patty l'ourson, mais crois-moi cela m'a fait autant mal qu'à elle. En même temps, avec tout le soutien qu'elle a donné aux autres, je trouvais qu'elle aussi devait en avoir besoin après ce qu'elle a traversé.

 **Kaddu** : mais pourquoi tout le monde râle à propos de mes fins de chapitre. Personnes n'aime le suspense ? *prend un air innocent avant de partir en courant*.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Patterson remonte le moral de Tasha, bien plus affectée par la brouille entre son coéquipier et Jane qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Avec son optimisme caractéristique, la spécialiste informatique parvient à persuader son amie que Jane est victime d'une petite crise de confiance par rapport aux derniers évènements, mais qu'elle ne la déteste pas. La future mère est cependant victime d'une crise d'angoisse concernant leur situation actuelle, craignant que Keaton ou Shepherd ne s'en prennent au bébé, à elle ou à l'équipe. Se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été attentive à ses problèmes alors que Patterson a toujours porté l'équipe pour essayer de les garder unis, Zapata la réconforte comme elle peut. Pendant ce temps, Reade se rend chez les Dickinson pour essayer de parler à Jane, et arrive juste à temps pour aider à déjouer une nouvelle attaque contre la famille. Se retrouvant isolé après la poursuite, il ne doit son salut qu'à Jane qui l'a suivi en dépit de leurs différends. Tous deux se retrouvent cependant bientôt en fort mauvaise posture.

….

 **Chapitre 46 – Confessions polaire**

… _._

 _Bureau du FBI, laboratoire de Patterson_

Entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone, Patterson décrocha sans même regarder le numéro, continuant de pianoter d'une main sur son clavier alors qu'assise près d'elle Tasha contemplait l'écran d'un œil morne. La blonde retint de justesse un sourire, sachant que son amie était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de forcer Jane et Reade à se parler, et surtout de la convaincre d'y participer puisqu'elle avait jusqu'ici rejeté tous ses plans comme trop invasifs.

-« Patterson », dit-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille avant que son cœur ne connaisse une brusque accélération en entendant les mots de son interlocuteur : « Quoi ? Attend Reade je… Reade ? Reade » ? À côté d'elle, Tasha s'était redressée d'un coup en entendant le nom de son équipier.

-« Où est Reade ? Un problème » ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

-« Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait eu une attaque chez les Dickinson et qu'il poursuivait les suspects et ça a coupé ».

-« Tu peux le localiser » ? Demanda nerveusement son amie.

-« J'essaye », répondit la blonde avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix en n'obtenant aucun signal. « Son téléphone est éteint… ou cassé… je n'arrive pas à le localiser… ».

-« Attends… Il a parlé d'une attaque ! Et Jane » ?! Les yeux des deux jeunes femmes s'écarquillèrent simultanément alors que Zapata composait précipitamment le numéro de leur amie.

-« Messagerie », annonça-t-elle avec inquiétude, au moment où Weller et Nas entraient dans la pièce.

-« Patron il y a eu une attaque… », commença Patterson en se tournant vers son supérieur.

-« Chez les Dickinson je sais, Monroe vient de me prévenir. Reade est parti seul à la poursuite des suspects », gronda Kurt avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. « Comment êtes-vous au courant » ?

-« Reade a essayé de nous appeler mais il a juste pu nous dire qu'il suivait deux suspects avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Depuis je n'arrive pas à le joindre, le signal de son téléphone est coupé », répondit Patterson d'un ton frustré.

-« Comment est-ce que cet idiot s'est retrouvé là-bas tout seul » ? Marmonna Zapata en continuant à essayer d'appeler Jane. « Est-ce qu'on a plus de précisions sur ce qui est arrivé. Comment va Jane » ?

-« Pas encore, Calligan était mal en point et Monroe essayait de l'extraire de la voiture en attendant les secours. En ce qui concerne Jane… D'après lui, dès qu'elle a vu qu'ils allaient bien, Jane leur a dit de rester avec Iliana Dickinson et la petite et elle est parti après Reade. Depuis, personne n'a de nouvelles… », gronda Weller manifestement mécontent.

-« Le téléphone de Jane est toujours localisé chez les Dickinson, elle a dû le laisser là-bas avant de partir… Je ne parviens pas non plus à capter quoi que ce soit sur son oreillette, j'ignore même si elle l'a avec elle », intervint Nas qui consultait sa tablette depuis quelques minutes.

-« Ils sont partis tous les deux séparément ? Sans renforts et sans moyens de communication » ? Gronda Zapata d'un ton incrédule. « Attend un peu que je mette la main sur ces deux idiots… ».

-« Prend un ticket », lui conseilla Kurt d'un ton qui indiquait que ses deux amis manquants feraient bien d'avoir une très bonne explication à leur retour.

-« Il faudrait d'abord les retrouver pour ça… Peut-être en allant voir sur place » ? Proposa Patterson qui commençait à devenir visiblement nerveuse. Zapata fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha d'elle pendant que Nas et Kurt discutaient de la meilleure manière de procéder pour retrouver Reade et Jane.

-« Tu es sûre ? Ce pourrait être risqué avec… », Avisant Weller qui les regardait tenir leur conciliabule à l'écart, elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le regard qu'elle jeta au ventre de Patterson était assez éloquent.

-« Je vais devenir folle si je reste ici… », protesta celle-ci avant d'ajouter un ton plus bas : « Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Mais que ce soit d'ici ou de chez les Dickinson il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire sans avoir accès à leurs moyens de communications pour les localiser, au moins là-bas je serais plus près de l'action. À pied ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ».

Le « nous » ne passa pas inaperçu pour Tasha qui retint un sourire qui aurait pu être mal perçu étant donné les circonstances. Même si son amie éprouvait des doutes à ce sujet, elle était certaine qu'elle ferait une excellente mère, et était heureuse de la voir accepter sa nouvelle condition.

-« Allons sur place, si nous arrivons à retracer leur itinéraire, nous pourrons les localiser », proposa-t-elle à Kurt qui approchait. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Patterson prête à partir.

-« Je préférerais que tu restes ici… après ce qui est arrivé avec Keaton je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment prête à… ».

-« Je ne vais pas aller dans les rues avec vous, je piloterais les recherches depuis chez les Dickinson. L'endroit doit littéralement grouiller de policiers et d'agents fédéraux à l'heure actuelle, je ne craindrais rien là-bas. S'il te plait Kurt ne me demande pas de rester ici, j'ai besoin d'être près d'eux… quand on les aura retrouvés », plaida la blonde en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Son geste fit instantanément fondre la résistance de l'agent qui supportait difficilement de voir son amie comme cela. Mais plus que l'action, ce fut l'usage involontaire de son prénom qui lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point elle était affectée par la situation et acheva de le convaincre.

-« D'accord », capitula-t-il bien qu'un peu à contrecœur. Soupirant de soulagement, Patterson se joignit au petit groupe en posant discrètement la main sur son ventre.

Si un membre de l'équipe avait pu éprouver des doutes sur l'effet que la disparition de Jane avait sur Kurt en le voyant aussi renfermé mais calme au bureau, sa façon de conduire aurait mis un terme à ces suppositions. Sirène hurlante et réflexes aiguisés, Weller se fraya un chemin à travers la circulation new-yorkaise en enchainant les feux rouges grillés et les refus de priorité pour atteindre la maison des Dickinsons en un temps record. Plus d'une fois Zapata, assise à l'avant avec lui, cru entendre ses articulations craquer sur le volant mais ne fit aucune remarque. Jane et Reade allaient prendre un sacré savon quand ils les auraient retrouvés. Dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils parviendraient à les récupérer en vie pour leur faire comprendre à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés pour eux, car toute autre hypothèse était jute trop sinistre pour être envisagée.

En dépit de leur envie de retrouver les membres disparus de l'équipe, les trois agents féminins poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement lorsque le véhicule se gara dans un crissement de pneu devant le cordon de sécurité établit par le NYPD. Elles étaient encore en train de déboucler leur ceinture de sécurité que Weller avait déjà bondit en dehors du véhicule en brandissant son badge sous le nez d'un jeune officier pour le forcer à lui laisser le passage. Tout en progressant rapidement vers la maison de la famille, ils notèrent les agents qui faisaient du porte-à-porte à la recherche de témoins. Près des deux véhicules accidentés, une équipe scientifique faisait des relevés, alors qu'un peu plus loin Monroe et Calligan recevaient des soins à l'arrière d'une ambulance.

Kurt et Nas se dirigèrent immédiatement vers eux, tandis que Tasha s'attardait près du van et que Patterson grimpait directement les marches menant à la maison. Elle montra rapidement son insigne à l'officier qui gardait la porte, avant d'entrer pour trouver le rez-de-chaussée relativement calme. Des agents interrogeaient Iliana Dickinson et son mari, probablement rappelé en catastrophe du tribunal, mais les évènements ayant eu lieu à l'extérieur personne n'avait besoin de procéder à une fouille ou à des relevés dans la maison même. L'agent blonde remarqua rapidement Kira assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce, regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdu, un bras fermement passé autour du cou de Lucky assit près d'elle, semblant garder sa petite maîtresse.

-« Eh Kira, est-ce que tu vas bien » ? Lui demanda gentiment l'agent en s'agenouillant devant d'elle.

-« Je veux Jane. Elle est où Jane » ? Demanda la fillette en regardant vers elle avec espoir.

-« Jane est… elle aide Reade à essayer d'attraper les méchants », répondit Patterson après un temps d'hésitation.

-« Alors elle est avec Eddie » ? La spécialiste informatique marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise que Kira utilise le surnom de Reade. Ceci dit, avec le temps que Tasha passait à faire des allers-retours entre le bureau et la maison des Dickinson pour être sûre que Jane allait bien, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait fait référence à son équipier de cette façon. Si la fillette avait trouvé l'utilisation plus agréable que le nom de famille, elle avait pu tout simplement associer le visage de Reade avec « Eddie ». D'une certaine façon c'était assez mignon, car à part Tasha quand elle voulait l'agacer, personne n'appelait jamais Reade comme cela. Mignon et un peu inquiétant quant à l'implication émotionnelle de chacun. Bien sûr les affaires touchant les enfants étaient toujours les plus durs à gérer, et avec la tentative d'enlèvement ordonnée par un homme ayant manifestement des penchants sordides pour les jeunes enfants le fait que l'équipe s'attache à Kira n'était pas inattendu malgré leur professionnalisme. Malheureusement, Pattersonnsavait également que si Pellington venait à l'apprendre, il pourrait se servir de cela pour remettre en cause l'objectivité de leur jugement.

-« Nous pensons que oui. Pour le moment nous n'arrivons pas à les joindre, mais nous allons les retrouver c'est promis ».

-« Et Jane viendra ici » ? Demanda Kira avec espoir.

-« Bien sûr, dès qu'elle pourra », répondit Patterson, sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'idée que ses amis étaient peut être en danger, blessés ou… pire. Chassant cette dernière pensée de son esprit, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant.

-« Est-ce que Jane a laissé son téléphone ici » ? Kira hocha vigoureusement la tête et, se relevant, partit en trottinant pour récupérer l'appareil abandonné sur la table basse. En observant de plus près, Patterson remarqua qu'à côté de l'endroit où il était posé se trouvaient également plusieurs feuilles de dessins d'animaux plus ou moins terminés, des crayons de couleurs, et un paquet de gâteaux secs, les préférés de Jane, ainsi que des briques de jus de fruits. Manifestement son amie et la fillette étaient en train de goûter en dessinant avant d'être interrompue. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que la brune soit aussi douée avec les enfants avant de la voir agir avec Kiralee. Pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait de rassurer Kira, Kurt procédait à un rapide débriefing de ses agents à l'extérieur.

-« Honnêtement Monsieur, le début est un peu flou », admit Monroe alors qu'un ambulancier épongeait le gros du sang sur son arcade sourcilière ouverte. « L'agent Reade venait d'arriver et de frapper à la porte. La petite lui a ouvert et nous avons vu Jane discuter avec lui quelques instants avant de le laisser entrer. Ensuite… je me rappelle un crissement de pneu et puis un choc terrible à l'arrière, qui nous a projeté sur le véhicule à l'arrêt devant le nôtre. Ma tête a heurté le côté de l'habitacle puis l'airbag et j'ai été sonné quelques instants. Il y avait du bruit tout autour et mes oreilles sifflaient, j'avais l'impression de tout voir au ralenti. Après… un type cagoulé s'est présenté à la fenêtre de l'agent Calligan en braquant son arme sur lui. J'ai essayé de sortir la mienne mais impossible de l'atteindre. Call était lui aussi à moitié sonné, et il essayait de se dégager. L'agent Reade a crié quelque chose avant de tirer, et le type a pris peur. Une fusillade a éclaté mais l'agent Reade les a forcés à battre en retraite. J'ai réussi à sortir pour ouvrir le feu… je ne me rappelle pas combien de coups j'ai tiré », dit Monroe en plissant le front d'un air perplexe, alors que l'ambulancier lui demandait de se tenir tranquille pour qu'il stoppe le saignement.

-« D'après votre chargeur six », le renseigna Nas qui vérifiait le contenu du chargeur avant de tendre l'arme à un technicien.

-« J'ai tiré six coups de feu et l'Agent Reade a essayé de les contourner. Cela les a fait fuir, et l'agent Reade s'est élancé à leur poursuite. Il m'a demandé d'appeler des renforts et les secours, et j'ai aidé Call à s'extraire en attendant ».

-« Et Jane, quand est-elle sortie » ? Demanda Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Moins d'une minute après le départ de l'agent Reade. Je pense qu'elle a mis la famille en sécurité avant d'observer le déroulement des évènements par la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle a vu qu'il partait seul elle est sorti de la maison en nous demandant de veiller sur la mère et la petite avant de courir après l'agent Reade ».

-« Par où sont-ils partis » ? Demanda Nas.

-« Vers le nord Madame », répondit l'agent en lui pointant la direction du doigt.

-« Quelque chose d'anormal » ?

-« Chez Jane ? Non Madame, elle avait l'air concentré et en forme. Pas comme… la dernière fois au bureau », poursuivit l'agent en faisant référence à la visite de Keaton avec hésitation. « Elle avait également son arme à la main ».

-« Ok, reposez-vous, dès que votre équipier sera prêt vous serez transféré à l'hôpital », dit Kurt avant de commencer à faire demi-tour.

-« Désolé Monsieur. Je sais que normalement nous sommes censés veiller sur Jane mais elle a été tellement rapide… », dit Monroe d'un air contrit.

-« En l'occurrence votre mission était d'assurer la sécurité du périmètre extérieur de la maison des Dickinson au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pour la petite, donc vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Jane est… têtue, même si vous aviez essayé vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher de suivre Reade », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Monsieur… je sais qu'il n'a pas suivis la procédure en s'élançant sans renforts, mais… l'agent Reade nous a vraiment sauvé la vie », ajouta Monroe avant qu'il ne parte. Weller se contenta d'un hochement de tête rapide pour montrer qu'il avait compris, avant de partir vers la maison, Nas toujours sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de sanctionner Reade de toute façon, juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait éviter les décisions stupides comme celle-ci. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que son ami vivait il comprenait mieux ses réactions étranges, mais ne les approuvaient pas pour autant. Si Reade persistait à se comporter de la sorte, il le retirerait cependant temporairement du terrain pour le forcer à voir Borden. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte quand Zapata les rejoignit.

-« Les techniciens continuent d'examiner le van, mais ce n'était pas un coup au hasard. Les deux sièges avants ont été renforcés avec des harnais à point multiples ».

-« Comme ceux dans les voitures de rallye » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Oui, manifestement quelqu'un voulait qu'ils résistent suffisamment au choc pour ensuite prendre par surprise nos agents sonnés ».

-« C'est une tentative de meurtre avec préméditation », grogna son patron.

-« Ils ne devaient cependant pas s'attendre à ce que l'agent Reade soit présent. Son intervention a attiré les assaillants avant qu'ils ne puissent éliminer les agents en faction », commenta Nas alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches.

-« C'est étrange. D'un côté ils préparent un véhicule bélier équipé pour résister au choc et de l'autre ils ne font pas de reconnaissance et ne surveillent pas le secteur au moment de passer à l'attaque ? Cela fait pro et amateur en même temps », marmonna pensivement Tasha.

-« Eh bien… l'idée ne vient peut-être pas d'eux. Le commanditaire a très bien pu leur fournir le véhicule avec un plan sommaire à suivre pour mener la mission à terme, mais sans leur donner plus de détails ».

-« Nous savons déjà qui est le commanditaire », dit Kurt en ouvrant la porte après que l'homme à l'entrée eu jeté un œil à leurs badges. « Retrouvons Jane et Reade, nous aviserons ensuite qui sont ces mecs et où trouver cet enfoiré de Sélacios ».

..…

 _Chambre froide, immeuble en travaux_

-« Même sans moyen de communication, Patterson va sûrement nous trouver. Elle est la meilleure pour ces trucs-là », marmonna Jane en essayant de rester optimiste, son souffle faisant de la buée dans l'air qui se refroidissait rapidement.

-« Jane… même pour elle se sera compliqué de nous retrouver avant que le froid ne nous tue. Ils n'ont sans doute aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'indiquer à Patterson avant que mon téléphone ne me lâche… », lui dit Reade s'en voulant un peu de la ramener sur terre mais ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de faux-espoirs vu leur situation actuelle.

-« C'est Tasha l'optimiste du duo c'est ça ? Tu te forces à être rabat-joie ou c'est un talent naturel » ? Grogna la brune en lui jetant un regard agacé, avant de pâlir après quelques secondes de réflexions. « Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ». Si Reade avait des doutes sur elle, autant ne pas lui donner de quoi les alimenter.

-« Jane je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu me dis honnêtement ce que tu penses. D'ailleurs je l'ai mérité », répondit l'agent en secouant la tête à la fois amusé par son mordant, qui lui rappelait un peu de l'ancienne Jane, et un peu attristé par sa réaction. La jeune femme était une amie, un membre de son équipe, et elle ne devrait pas craindre ses réactions comme cela.

-« Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour toi dernièrement », répondit la jeune femme tatouée plus doucement en fuyant son regard.

-« Pour toi non plus », lui rappela Reade. « Écoute… je sais qu'après ce qui est arrivé tu doutes de moi. Tu dois penser que je me méfie toujours et que je ne t'ai pas pardonné mais c'est faux. J'ai vraiment très mal réagit en apprenant que tout le monde était… au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi de cette façon », soupira l'agent en cherchant machinalement une autre issue dans la pièce même s'il savait qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

-« J'admets que c'était… blessant. Je voulais seulement t'aider et toi… tu m'as rappelé mes erreurs, de manière cruelle. Je fais… tu n'imagines pas les efforts que j'ai fait pour être avec vous alors qu'au départ… je craignais que vous vous retourniez contre moi à nouveau dès que… je ne serais plus utile ».

-« Non Jane ! Nous ne ferions jamais ça » ! Protesta Reade bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement surpris par son aveu. Les progrès de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré dans ce sous-sol avaient été lents mais réguliers, et ils en étaient presque venus à oublier les efforts que cela lui demandait de rester avec ceux qui l'avaient livré à la CIA et qui l'avaient autant brimé à son retour. Du moins c'était son cas, il pensait que Weller et Patterson en avaient bien plus conscience que le reste de l'équipe étant donné leur proximité avec elle.

-« Vous l'avez fait une fois », sourit tristement Jane en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. La douleur que l'agent y lut lui fit mal en cœur, en même temps qu'elle lui montra que c'était une blessure qui n'était pas encore refermée. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant si l'on songeait à ce qu'elle avait enduré quotidiennement durant ces trois mois. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut au souvenir du contenu de ses cahiers de thérapies, ainsi qu'à la joie manifeste de Keaton lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé et torturée à nouveau.

-« Nous sommes désolés… Je sais c'est stupide de le répéter sans-arrêt, surtout si moi je te donne d'autres raisons de te méfier, mais nous n'avons jamais voulu ça. Je comprends que ce n'est pas quelque chose que les mots peuvent guérir et qu'il te faut du temps… Mais je te jure que nous ne laisserons plus Keaton ou qui que ce soit t'atteindre de cette manière ».

-« Je sais, Kurt, Patterson et Tasha n'arrêtent pas de le répéter. La plupart du temps j'y crois réellement mais parfois… ».

-« Tu en doutes parce que nous faisons ou disons quelque chose qui t'amène à croire que nous avons des arrière-pensées », termina l'agent à sa place. La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans répondre, avant de frotter les mains contre ses bras. Le geste fit prendre conscience à Reade d'un détail qu'il avait négligé jusqu'ici. Lui-même portait sa veste, puisqu'il venait seulement d'entrer au moment de l'attaque, mais Jane se trouvait à l'intérieur depuis des heures. Lorsqu'elle s'était élancée à sa poursuite, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un vêtement adapté, et ne portait qu'un chemisier bleu marine à manche longue, qui ne lui offrait qu'une maigre protection contre la température qui chutait à une vitesse alarmante.

-« Rapproche-toi », dit-il en faisant mine d'enlever sa veste. « Si tu restes comme cela tu vas geler sur place ».

-« J'ai connu pire », répondit Jane par réflexe. En un sens c'était vrai, Keaton et ses camarades de jeu lui avaient souvent imposé de rester dans une petite pièce dont ils variaient la température pour lui donner l'impression de geler ou de mourir de chaud. La différence était cependant que sa vie n'avait pas été réellement en danger à ce moment-là. Même si elle le haïssait, l'agent de la CIA était un professionnel et il n'aurait pas pris le risque de la tuer avant d'avoir des réponses. Comme Roman le lui ait dit dans son souvenir « leur mission est de te faire croire que tu vas mourir, la tienne est de ne pas les croire ». Ici dans cette chambre froide le danger était cependant bien plus présent, car personne ne serait là pour l'arrêter avant le stade fatal.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc », demanda Reade d'un air choqué.

-« Quoi donc » ? Demanda à son tour la brune surprise, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Ce que tu viens de dire, qui a pour mission de te faire croire que tu vas mourir » ? Jane écarquilla un instant les yeux en comprenant qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, un petit désagrément qu'elle pensait avoir enfin réussi à résoudre depuis quelque temps. Sa dispute avec Reade l'avait peut-être bien plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-« Ce n'est rien c'est… juste quelque chose que Roman m'a dit un jour lors d'un entrainement », répondit-elle évasivement.

-« Entrainement à quoi » ? Demanda l'agent tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

-« Résistance aux interrogatoires », admit Jane en évitant son regard.

-« Attends… comment est-ce qu'il a pu t'apprendre ce genre de choses » ?

-« La pratique », marmonna Jane.

-« Ton propre frère… t'a torturé » ! S'exclama Reade avec incrédulité.

-« Il m'a appris à survivre. Sans lui la CIA m'aurait brisé », répondit la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il juger alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de la situation ? Sans Roman, jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle savait que faire cela avait fait autant mal à son frère qu'à elle, et qu'il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à la voir souffrir. Sentant son énervement, l'agent se dépêcha de lever les mains devant lui.

-« Je ne juge pas, je cherche juste à comprendre… ».

-« Il n'y a rien à comprendre tout ce passe dans la tête ».

-« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que si je pense à un bon feu la maintenant je ne me gèlerais pas les miches sur place » ? Demanda Reade d'un air sceptique. Malgré elle, Jane ne put retenir un petit sourire, tant il était rare de le voir employer de telles expressions.

-« En quelque sorte. J'ai déjà connu ça lorsque… Keaton me détenait dans l'Oregon. Le froid devient petit à petit plus insupportable mais c'est d'abord mental ».

-« Mental ? J'ai l'impression que mes doigts et mes orteils vont tomber », grommela l'agent en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

-« Tu les sens encore et tu peux parler donc nous n'avons pas encore atteint le stade où le froid deviendra dangereux. D'après la taille de la pièce et la fréquence de la ventilation, je dirais que nous avons encore une petite demi-heure avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment désagréables. Nous aurons également assez d'oxygène pour être tués par l'hypothermie et pas par l'asphyxie ».

-« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le fait que tu en saches autant sur le sujet », commenta Reade en la regardant avec gravité.

-« Moi non plus… mais tu dois t'adapter pour survivre », répondit la jeune femme en haussant à nouveau les épaules avant de fléchir plusieurs fois ses doigts. L'agent la regarda, très mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui avait entrainé cette connaissance si précise.

-« Eh donc… ce truc que t'a appris Roman » ? Demanda Reade. La façon dont Jane avait survécu à sa captivité avec sa santé mentale relativement intacte ne manquait pas de l'étonner. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle était forte, mais on ne traversait pas indemne ce genre d'épreuve. Vu leur situation, il ne perdait rien à tenter d'en savoir plus, sachant qu'en temps normal ce n'était pas un sujet que la brune tatouée abordait facilement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ensuite se servir de ces informations pour l'aider à aller mieux…

-« Il m'a appris à déconnecter mon corps et mon esprit. Les techniques de Keaton… sont douloureuses mais elles ne causent pas de dégâts irréversibles. Leur but… est de te faire mal… de te faire si mal que tu crois que tu vas mourir… mais sans te tuer… Du moins pas tant que tu ne leur as pas dit ce qu'ils voulaient savoir pour que cela s'arrête. Plus les jours passent et plus… ton corps a du mal à encaisser. Mais Roman m'a appris que tant que tu restes fort dans ta tête… que tu construis un endroit où rien ne peut t'atteindre, tu peux résister bien au-delà de tes limites physiques ».

-« C'est… je n'imagine même pas ce que cela a dû être », souffla Reade en essayant d'assimiler l'information.

-« Horrible », commenta simplement Jane en le regardant d'un air neutre. Il avait l'air vraiment secoué par ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, et intérieurement elle en éprouva une certaine satisfaction. D'une part cela indiquait que peut-être il se souciait autant d'elle qu'il le prétendait, et d'autre part… eh bien la petite partie vindicative d'elle-même se sentait soulagée de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré par leur faute, même indirectement.

-« Comment as-tu tenu ? Cette technique te permet de réduire la douleur, mais comment as-tu fait pour rester saine d'esprit, pour garder espoir » ? Demanda Reade d'un air incrédule.

-« En fixant des objectifs raisonnables. À chaque fois que la douleur devenait trop forte, même en étant dans ma tête, je me disais que je pouvais tenir encore trente secondes et je comptais. Au bout des trente secondes, je me disais que puisque je venais de tenir ce délai… je pouvais en tenir trente de plus… Et ainsi de suite encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils me remettent dans ma cellule. Ensuite… je réfléchissais à un moyen de sortir, j'envisageais les possibilités, encore et encore… ».

-« C'est…tu es vraiment incroyable… j'aurais certainement craqué bien plus tôt », marmonna Reade en secouant la tête. « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as réussi à garder espoir ? Compte tenu du fait que Weller…t 'avais arrêté et que nous n'avons… rien fait pour empêcher la CIA de te prendre… ».

-« Honnêtement ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien de ma vie d'avant… Si j'ai suivi les ordres d'Oscar c'était… parce qu'il vous menacé mais aussi… parce que… », commença difficilement la brune avant de s'arrêter.

-« Parce qu'il te connaissait. Il savait qui tu étais avant, et il avait des réponses sur ton passé » comprit Reade. Bien sûr pour l'avoir connu depuis sa sortie de ce sac sur Time Square, il avait une idée de ce que représentait pour elle le moindre fragment de souvenir qu'elle arrivait à récupérer. Même si depuis elle en avait appris suffisamment sur son ancienne vie pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas redevenir Remi, cela faisait partie d'elle. Il était certain qu'elle accepterait volontiers de retrouver ses souvenirs d'avec ses parents biologiques et de sa vie avant que l'orphelinat et Shepherd ne forcent la petite Alice à devenir Remi. Malheureusement, choisir ce dont elle se rappelait était impossible.

-« Oui… je ne lui faisais pas vraiment confiance et c'était stupide de ne pas vous prévenir… Il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je ne regrette ce qui est arrivé », répondit tristement Jane alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Machinalement, elle continua de faire quelques mouvements pour activer sa circulation sanguine, et il l'imita.

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas été… correct avec toi à ton retour… comme Tasha. Mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu regrettes. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait volontairement du mal à l'un de nous, ce n'est pas qui tu es. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, vraiment. Je sais que le répéter sans arrêt ne changera pas le passé et que je t'ai donné de nouvelles raisons de ne pas me croire mais je te promets que… Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce qui est arrivé il y a deux jours n'aurait jamais dû se produire. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je t'ai blessé et je le regrette sincèrement. Tu ne méritais pas que je te bouscule et que je te rappelle tes erreurs de cette manière. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour essayer de les corriger ».

-« Tu avais tes raisons… ce que tu as vécu n'est pas facile non plus », répondit Jane après quelques secondes pour jauger sa sincérité. Si il faisait un pas vers elle, elle pouvait bien faire un effort elle aussi.

-« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien, j'aurais dû être plus attentif ».

-« J'aurais pu te faire du mal… », marmonna Jane son ton sonnant un peu honteux cette fois-ci.

-« Aucun risque, tu frappes comme une fille », répondit Reade. La brune leva des yeux scandalisés vers lui, avant de remarquer son petit sourire et de comprendre qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle pour essayer de dédramatiser l'évènement.

-« Si cela rassure ton ego », répliqua-t-elle finalement avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Mon ego va très bien merci pour lui. Mais sérieusement… tu devrais y penser. Je t'ai fait peur en me montrant physiquement agressif et tu n'as fait que me repousser. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer au sol ou même me casser un membre, mais tu n'as fait que le strict minimum pour me faire sortir de ton espace personnel ».

-« Peut-être », répondit l'amnésique tatouée d'un air incertain.

-« Je sais… ce qui t'a fait peur à cet instant… en plus de mon comportement je veux dire. Weller a raconté aux filles les détails de ton accord, et Tasha et Patterson m'en ont parlé ensuite. Je sais que tu as eu peur que je te dénonce à Pellington ce qui t'aurais fait perdre la protection du FBI. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais ! Pas en sachant ce que cela entrainerait pour toi. Tu es mon amie Jane, tu fais partie de l'équipe, et les équipiers se couvrent les uns les autres. Ce qui est arrivé était un… malentendu, et cela ne regarde que nous et l'équipe, je te garantis que Pellington n'en saura jamais rien ».

-« Je… j'aimerais beaucoup te croire mais… ».

-« Mais tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça fait mal mais je comprends. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille et que tu me déteste, mais s'il te plait… ne rejette pas ça sur Tasha. Elle n'a rien fait contre toi, en fait elle était plutôt en colère contre ce que j'ai fait et… même si elle ne le montre pas, cela l'affecte que tu lui parles moins. Elle pense que tu te méfies d'elle et que vos relations sont redevenues… aussi mauvaises qu'à ton retour », dit Reade.

Jane sentit son cœur vaciller à ces mots. Reade l'assurait de son amitié, et une partie d'elle-même voulait désespérément y croire, mais surtout il défendait sa coéquipière. Une coéquipière qui d'après ce qu'il disait ne s'était pas rangée de son côté alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle le ferait.

-« Je ne te déteste pas… », dit-elle finalement. « Et je ne déteste pas Tasha non plus. Je pensais juste que… comme c'est ta coéquipière et qu'elle te connait depuis plus longtemps que moi alors… je croyais qu'elle allait se ranger de ton côté parce que je t'ai frappé », avoua Jane avec embarras.

-« Crois-moi si je n'avais pas été aussi mal… elle t'aurait sûrement aidé en me tenant pendant que tu me remettais les idées en place », rit doucement Reade avant de sentir sa gorge et son nez piquer et de se mettre à tousser.

-« Le froid devient plus fort », commenta aussitôt Jane en prenant conscience que leur discussion lui avait presque fait oublier la situation. « Même respirer va devenir douloureux et dangereux si nous le faisons sans filtre. L'idéal serait de prendre un morceau de tissu à garder sur notre visage pour réchauffer un peu l'air que nous allons inspirer. Ou tout du moins pour ne pas l'inspirer directement. Lorsque Keaton s'amusait à me mettre au congélateur comme il l'appelait, j'essayais toujours de mettre une partie de ma combinaison devant ma bouche et mon nez. Inspirer de l'air glacial… crois-moi à la longue cela devient vite insupportable », précisa-t-elle en empoignant un coin de sa manche gauche pour la déchirer.

-« Attend ! Tu vas geler encore plus. Prend plutôt ça », l'arrêta Reade en lui tendant son mouchoir, essayant d'ignorer pour l'instant sa confession spontanée dont elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience. « Il est propre », ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

-« Ce n'est pas ça… tu vas en avoir besoin », répondit la brune en secouant la tête.

-« J'en ai toujours deux sur moi », répondit l'agent en sortant un autre mouchoir de sa poche. Rapidement, ils nouèrent les morceaux de tissu de manière à couvrir leur bouche et leur nez. Ce n'était pas idéal mais comme l'avait dit Jane cela évitait à leurs poumons d'être directement surchargés par de l'air froid, rendant la situation plus supportable.

-« Et ensuite » ? Demanda Reade en jetant un œil autour d'eux.

-« L'idéal serait de… partager la chaleur », avoua Jane en détournant les yeux en frottant à nouveau ses bras. Malgré ses dires précédents et la relative habitude qu'elle avait de cette situation, le froid devenait difficile à ignorer. La présence de Reade rendait également impossible le fait de se replier dans son esprit, elle allait devoir lui parler régulièrement pour que le froid ne l'endorme pas avant l'arrivée des secours. En dépit de la situation, elle gardait espoir. L'équipe allait les retrouver, ils ne renonceraient pas si facilement. Ils avaient juste à tenir le coup d'ici-là.

-« Viens ici », dit Reade en enlevant sa veste en la voyant faire. « C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait partager la chaleur », ajouta-t-il en la voyant hésiter à nouveau, sans doute à l'idée d'être si proche de lui. Rapidement la brune se rendit cependant compte qu'il avait raison et l'entraina vers le milieu de la pièce.

-« La porte en métal conduit beaucoup trop le froid, et la ventilation pulse le long des bords. En restant contre les caisses en bois ici, nous gagnerons quelques minutes de plus », dit-elle en s'asseyant les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Avec un grognement d'effort, Reade l'imita en grimaçant un peu lorsqu'il porta son poids sur sa cheville blessée, avant de les recouvrir avec sa veste du mieux qu'il pouvait. Serrés l'un contre l'autre la situation devint temporairement meilleure en préservant leur chaleur corporelle, mais ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

-« Le point positif c'est que le froid endort un peu mon entorse », marmonna-t-il. À côté de lui Jane ricana un instant, avant de l'avertir.

-« Il pourrait aussi t'endormir totalement alors continue de parler ».

-« De quoi » ?

-« Ce dont tu as envie… C'est juste pour rester conscient le temps que les secours arrivent. On dit que l'hypothermie est une manière indolore de mourir et que tu t'engourdis simplement avant de t'endormir pour ne jamais te réveiller, mais c'est une affirmation que je n'ai pas l'intention de vérifier ». Reade hésita un instant. Jane avait été brutalement honnête avec lui précédemment en lui racontant comment elle avait développé cette résistance au froid, et il était sûr que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais confié à quiconque avant. De plus, il pensait qu'après les évènements du laboratoire, elle avait droit à une explication des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

-« Ok… je pourrais te raconter… comment j'en suis arrivé à réagir comme cela ». Jane tourna vivement la tête vers lui et même si le bas de son visage était masqué, il pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? C'est… je comprends si tu veux garder ça pour toi, il y a des choses dont moi aussi je n'aime pas parler », dit-elle doucement.

-« Compte tenu de ce que je t'ai fait… tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai pété un plomb ». Après une discrète mais longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, Reade commença à raconter son histoire. Il commença par la fusillade lors de laquelle Jones avait été blessé, puis sa confrontation avec l'un des tireurs qui avait accusé le coach d'abus. L'évènement avait semé le doute en lui, et il avait commencé à creuser. En aidant la procureure chargée de l'affaire à trouver des témoins, il avait découvert plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui avaient été victimes de Jones, mais refusaient de témoigner. Finalement il avait discuté avec Freddy, qui après de longues tractations avait accepté de donner sa version des faits. Malheureusement en tant qu'ancien drogué sa parole n'avait pas de valeur aux yeux de la procureure, qui craignait qu'il ne soit démolit par les avocats de la défense et avait renoncé à poursuivre Jones faute de preuves.

Lorsque Reade avait annoncé la nouvelle à Freddy, l'enfer s'était déchainé sur lui au moment où celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il pouvait témoigner car il faisait partie des victimes. Cette affirmation avait hanté l'agent pendant des semaines, tandis qu'il se demandait s'il y avait du vrai dedans, alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Progressivement il était devenu obsédé par Jones, au point de le menacer physiquement en pleine rue et de le suivre jusque chez lui. L'envie d'avoir des réponses avait finalement était plus forte que le bon sens, et une nuit il était entré chez son ancien coach par effraction. Au sous-sol, il avait fini par trouver la collection de cassette de Jones, sachant instinctivement ce qu'elles contenaient. L'horreur l'avait saisi lorsqu'il en avait vu une à son nom, mais la bande s'était coincée dans le magnétoscope avant qu'il n'arrive à la visionner. Entendant un bruit à l'étage, il était remonté pour trouver Jones mort dans une mare de sang. C'était là que Tasha l'avait trouvé après avoir pisté son téléphone, inquiète de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles depuis des heures.

Sans hésitation, l'agent raconta à Jane comment leur amie avait pris les choses en main, l'aidant à effacer toute trace de leur présence puis à récupérer la cassette sur la scène de crime. Il lui raconta ensuite comment Tasha s'était chargée de faire disparaitre le rapport de police sur son altercation avec Jones, puis le couteau. Apprendre que sa propre coéquipière avait soupçonné Reade et avait pris sur elle de faire disparaitre d'éventuelles preuves contre lui ne surpris Jane qu'à moitié. Pas l'acte en lui-même, comme sa réaction devant Pellington l'avait montré, la Latina était prête à aller très loin pour défendre ses amis. Par contre le fait qu'elle ait soupçonné Reade du meurtre était plus marquant. Brièvement, la brune se demanda si cela avait un lien avec elle. Est-ce que ses actions avaient tellement semées le trouble dans l'esprit de ses amis qu'ils s'étaient mis à douter de tout et de tout le monde ?

-« Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi Jane. Nous avons fait nos propres décisions et nos propres erreurs », lui dit soudain Reade. « Peut-être que savoir que tu nous avais menti et caché des choses tout ce temps nous a poussé à être plus méfiants, mais Tasha avait ses raisons de me soupçonner. Elle m'a trouvé debout au-dessus du corps d'un homme que je haïssais et que j'avais clairement menacé. Même sans arme du crime, le fait que je sois entré par effraction avec des gants aurait posé question à n'importe quel enquêteur compétent. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point Tasha est douée dans ce boulot… ».

-« Que s'est-il passé ensuite » ? Demanda la brune voulant détourner la conversation du fait qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois pensé à voix haute. Dans le même temps, elle remua lentement les doigts et les orteils à nouveau, en sentant ses extrémités s'engourdir. Reade l'imita aussitôt, avant de poursuivre.

-« Finalement, Tasha a reconnu le couteau comme étant celui de Freddy. Nous avons… trouvé un moyen de le remettre à sa place. Puisque je n'étais pas le meurtrier, elle ne voulait pas faire davantage obstruction à une enquête en cours. De mon côté… je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la police ne trouve Freddy alors… je l'ai contacté. Je lui ai demandé de me retrouver une nuit à la gare routière et je lui ai donné de l'argent et un billet de bus pour un autre état… le temps qu'il se fasse oublier un peu… », termina Reade se sentant à la fois honteux et étrangement soulagé d'avoir partagé son secret. Le silence se prolongea quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se tourne un peu vers elle, craignant que le froid ne l'ait finalement endormie.

-« Tu ne dis rien… ».

-« Parce que tu as aidé ton ami à fuir ? Je serais mal placée pour juger et puis… cela peut paraitre horrible mais de ce que tu me dis Jones était une personne monstrueuse… de mon point de vue, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ». Reade l'observa un instant étonné par sa soudaine véhémence avant de comprendre. Ces derniers temps elle était devenue proche de Kira et avait retrouvé quelques souvenirs de l'orphelinat. Émotionnellement elle ne devait pas réussir à mettre de la distance entre tous ces évènements et son instinct protecteur la faisait réagir de manière plus forte.

-« Tasha et moi avons enfreint la loi et indirectement… cela a joué sur la façon dont nous t'avons traité. Tout s'est passé peu de temps après ton retour et… Je ne sais pas pour Tasha mais moi j'étais en colère contre tout le monde et… puisque je ne pouvais pas atteindre Jones, tu étais la plus facile à blâmer à cette époque ».

-« Les choses n'ont été faciles pour personne », approuva doucement Jane si bas qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-« C'est vrai… mais tu es celle qui en a probablement le plus souffert ».

-« Je préfère éviter d'en parler, c'est derrière nous maintenant ».

-« Je sais ce que tu éprouves, l'envie de tout effacer et de repartir à zéro », commenta Reade.

-« En un sens c'est ce que j'ai fait », répondit tranquillement Jane.

-« Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais le dire… Quand tu as voulu m'aider et que j'ai dit que tu as effacé ta mémoire pour nous infiltrer… mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais que c'était le plan de ta mère et que tu avais des doutes à ce sujet. Pourtant tu es allé au bout, peut-être parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix ou parce que tu voulais repartir à zéro. En un sens cela a marché, tu es devenue meilleure qu'avant d'après ce que nous savons ».

Malgré elle, Jane sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en entendant ses mots. Une partie d'elle-même restait encore méfiante et se demandait si Reade ne disait pas cela juste par ruse, pour regagner sa confiance. Mais la partie rationnelle d'elle-même ne cessait de lui demander quel intérêt il aurait à faire cela.

Peut-être qu'il tenait tout simplement à elle sans arrière-pensée. La preuve, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé à Pellington et il venait de lui avouer avoir commis un crime en falsifiant une scène de crime et en aidant un suspect, qui avait de bonnes chances d'être coupable, de meurtre à échapper à la justice. C'était une très grande preuve de confiance, car si elle allait raconter cela à Weitz ou Pellington, lui et Zapata risqueraient très gros… Non pas qu'elle ait envie de le faire de toute façon, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille d'une certaine façon. À part Roman, son équipe, Allie et le bébé, ils étaient les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle, et elle ne pourrait jamais leur nuire. Brièvement, sa mémoire flasha sur quelque chose que Kurt lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital : « _Tu sais, parfois la douleur… fait faire des choses stupides aux gens. Nous avions tous des raisons d'être en colère contre toi et… nous avons ignoré tout ce que tu avais fait de bien pour nous… et pour les gens que nous avons croisés lors des enquêtes. Parce que c'était plus facile… moins douloureux de prétendre que tu étais la seule fautive »_.

À l'époque elle n'avait pas pleinement compris ce que voulait dire cette phrase, mais maintenant que Reade lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait traversé, ses réactions prenaient un autre sens. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle remarquait autre chose.

-« Tu sais… nous ne sommes pas si différents sur certains points ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Reade surprit.

-« Tu es entré chez Jones parce que tu voulais des réponses. J'ai suivi les instructions d'Oscar pour les mêmes raisons. Nous sommes tous les deux prêts à aller très loin pour aider ceux à qui nous pensons devoir quelque chose… Et puis… nous avons tous les deux tendance à vouloir nous en sortir seuls sans l'aide de personne ». Reade cligna des yeux de surprise, avant de s'abîmer dans ses réflexions.

-« Tu m'as demandé ce qui m'a permis de tenir aux mains de la CIA tout à l'heure… de garder espoir », reprit Jane, attirant à nouveau son attention. « En fait, je me doutais que… puisque vous les aviez laissés me prendre vous étiez en colère contre moi ». Cette fois-ci l'agent voulut l'interrompre, lui dire que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme cela, mais sans se rendre compte de sa réaction la brune poursuivit. « Mais tout au fond de moi, je me raccrochais à l'idée que peut-être un jour… si j'arrivais à sortir… nous pourrions en discuter… que je pourrais présenter des excuses et… travailler à regagner votre amitié. Les jours où je doutais que vous me pardonneriez… je me concentrais sur toutes les questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses sur moi, sur pourquoi on m'avait envoyé près de Kurt. Parce que… parce qu'il était hors de question que je meurs dans ce trou sans savoir », termina douloureusement la jeune femme mais avec une détermination qui l'impressionna malgré tout.

-« Jane… nous n'avons jamais voulu que tout cela t'arrive. Crois-moi nous aurions préféré en discuter avec toi, mais on ne nous en pas laissé l'occasion. Ensuite à ton retour… tout le monde était trop en colère, nous à cause de tes mensonges et de la façon dont tu avais abusé de notre confiance, toi pour ce qui t'étais arrivé par notre inaction… Mais nous ne laisserons plus jamais cela arriver je te le promets ! Je sais que par rapport aux autre tu n'as pas de raisons de me croire mais tu es mon amie Jane, et je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te savoir dans une prison fantôme de la CIA ou dans le quartier haute sécurité d'une prison fédérale ».

La jeune femme tatouée se sentit flotter après cette déclaration. Reade regrettait ses erreurs. Reade voulait encore être son ami. Ses réflexions lui parurent néanmoins plus lentes et sa tête dodelina un instant pour se poser sur l'épaule de Reade. Tout lui paraissait aller plus lentement autour d'elle, même la façon dont son ami parlait. L'agent se tourna vers elle, légèrement surprit par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection avant de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Jane ! Jane ! Tu m'entends ? Eh non ne t'endors surtout pas ! Parle-moi » ! Lui parvint la voix soudain affolée de l'agent fédéral, de plus en plus lointaine.

-« Fatiguée », dit simplement la brune essayant de se raccrocher à cette voix, de penser à Kurt, à Patterson, à Roman, à ses amis, mais elle se sentait pourtant s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Malgré ses efforts et la proximité de Reade, elle sentait le froid la geler jusqu'aux os et ses membres ne répondaient plus.

-« Merde ! Jane ! Jane ne me fais pas ça ! Tiens encore un peu le coup, les secours sont sûrement en route » ! Essaya de l'exhorter Reade en comprenant que malgré sa volonté et la veste qu'il avait posé sur eux, ses vêtements plus légers et sa constitution plus frêle avaient rendu la jeune femme plus vulnérable à la température, même si celle-ci semblait s'être stabilisée depuis un moment, sans doute parce que le générateur avait atteint ses limites. L'agent voulut se redresser pour la secouer et la réchauffer, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnées.

Une série de coups sur la porte attira son attention, comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer l'ouverture, et il tenta de saisir l'arme de Jane qu'il sentait posée entre eux sur le sol froid. Après plusieurs efforts, l'adrénaline de savoir que c'était peut-être leur assaillant qui revenait finir le travail aidant, il parvint à saisir la crosse, mais ses doigts engourdis ne réussirent pas à approcher de la détente. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique très désagréable, il leva un bras tremblant dans cette direction, avant de le laisser retomber lorsque le visage de Tasha apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont là, que quelqu'un prévienne Weller et une ambulance », hurla la Latina en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Eh Jane, finit les blagues, Tasha est venu nous chercher. Nous sommes sauvés », dit Reade en se tournant vers la brune la tête toujours posée contre son épaule, attendant un signe, alors qu'une marée d'agent semblait envahir la petite pièce.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 46_

Oui je sais la fin est un peu cliché, mais j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, sur le moment je n'avais pas mieux.

18/08/2017


	47. Chap 47 - Sauvetage et mise au point

….

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Louserie, fan28, NoNaame, Hm et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **Louserie** : c'est normal ^^.

 **Fan28** : tu auras la réponse pour les réactions de Jane et Patterson à propos de Borden bientôt.^^

Pour ce qui est d'une suite, rien n'est décidé encore. Cette fic' m'a déjà pris beaucoup de temps, et j'ai pleins de projets en attente que j'aimerais bien réaliser. La fin que j'ai prévue devrait se suffire à elle-même, mais je laisserais la possibilité pour effectivement envisager une suite sur la vie post-Sandstorm si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration nécessaire.

 **NoNaame** : Je n'en veux à personne de ne pas poster de review. Bien sûr que cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis (qu'il soit positif ou non) lorsque l'on passe autant de temps à travailler sur une histoire, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Encore moins dans des circonstances graves comme celles-là. J'espère que cela s'arrangera pour ta maman et pour toi en tout cas.

 **Hm** : Un peu de suspense c'est bon pour le cœur ^^.

 **Kaddu** : Ce jeu de mot… même moi je n'aurais pas osé le faire lol.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La discussion forcée par les circonstances entre Jane et Reade amène beaucoup de choses à la lumière des deux côtés. Après que la brune se soit, involontairement, confiée sur sa grande résistance au froid suite aux tortures qu'elle a endurées dans l'Oregon, Reade essaye de regagner sa confiance en lui expliquant pourquoi ses réactions ont été aussi violentes. L'ampleur de ce qu'il a vécu affecte beaucoup Jane, qui émue par le fait qu'il s'ouvre à elle commence à croire ses excuses et ses promesses d'amitiés. La discussion s'interrompt brutalement lorsque la jeune femme, moins protégée, arrive au bout de ses limites physiques et commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Heureusement, Tasha et plusieurs agents arrivent à cet instant.

….

 **Chapitre 47 – Sauvetage et mise au point**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda avidement Patterson en voyant entrer Weller, Nas et Tasha.

-« Pas sur Jane et Reade », répondit doucement son amie en secouant la tête.

-« L'attaque semble avoir été préparée, mais confiée à des amateurs », précisa Nas en lui donnant les grandes lignes de leurs conclusions après l'examen du véhicule et le rapport de Monroe.

Déçue, la blonde retourna à ses réflexions pour trouver un moyen de localiser ses amis manquants, alors que Kira glissait des genoux de son père pour venir vers Kurt. Saisissant la jambe de son pantalon, elle attira son attention d'une petite traction.

-« Eh Printzesa (1), comment ça va » ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Y a que maman et Jane qui m'appellent comme ça », répondit la fillette avec une moue adorable. « Papa essaye mais il arrive pas à le dire correctement ».

-« Parce qu'il n'a pas une super professeure comme Jane », répondit l'agent avec amusement en songeant à ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Une fois de retour chez eux, un peu vexé par les remarques de Kira et par le fait qu'une enfant de cinq ans arrivait mieux à apprendre une langue étrangère que lui, il avait insisté pour que Jane lui apprenne quelques mots de Bulgare. La tâche s'était révélée plus compliquée que prévue, jusqu'à ce que la brune lui promette un baiser s'il réussissait à bien prononcer les mots. Il avait été un peu étonné de la voir si audacieuse, mais absolument pas mécontent et avait redoublé d'efforts pour obtenir sa récompense. Si cela venait à se savoir, il était sûr d'avoir droit à un traitement de choc de ses deux amies curieuses pour avoir des détails, mais s'en moquait complétement. Il avait beaucoup trop apprécié le jeu pour le regretter.

-« Ils sont où Jane et Eddie » ?

-« Ils sont… nous ne savons pas encore, mais j'ai des dizaines d'hommes qui les recherchent dans tout le quartier », répondit doucement Kurt.

-« Les méchants messieurs… ils leur ont fait du mal » ? Demanda la fillette avec une gravité étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge, qui lui montra qu'elle comprenait sans doute bien plus de choses à la situation qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Le directeur adjoint ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que non, mais en voyant ses grands yeux bleus innocents fixés sur lui, il se retrouva incapable de mentir. En vérité ils ne savaient absolument rien de la situation de leurs amis disparus. Ils pouvaient très bien être blessés dans un endroit isolé voire… Non il préférait ne pas penser à cette dernière hypothèse. Il avait déjà perdu Jane une fois en laissant la CIA l'emmener, il était hors de question de laisser cela se reproduire. Et il ne perdrait pas Reade non plus !

-« Ils sont tous les deux pleins de ressources, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Ils sont peut-être seulement bloqués quelque part en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher », intervint Patterson en s'approchant doucement d'eux. Il était visible que Weller luttait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions, car après autant de temps sans nouvelles, lui aussi devait penser au pire. Ses sentiments pour Jane étaient écrits sur sa figure, à voir sa réaction lorsque Kira l'avait réclamé. Ses amies savaient qu'à l'heure actuelle il luttait de toutes ses forces pour se comporter de manière professionnelle et essayer de gérer l'enquête du mieux possible, alors qu'il n'avait probablement qu'une envie : parcourir les rues à la recherche de leurs amis, et en particulier d'une jolie brune tatouée.

-« Alors vous allez les trouver » ? Demanda Kira avec espoir.

-« Nous n'arrêterons pas avant », répondit Kurt avec détermination. La fillette le regarda un instant, semblant jauger sa sincérité, avant que son père ne la soulève dans ses bras. Pour la distraire, il s'assit à nouveau avec elle dans le canapé en lançant un dessin animé, et quelques secondes plus tard, la petite fredonnait le générique de Scooby-Doo, même si le froncement de ses sourcils indiquait que la manœuvre n'était pas totalement couronnée de succès. Brièvement, Kurt se demanda comment elle réagirait lorsque l'affaire serait terminée et que Jane devrait retourner au bureau avec eux… D'ailleurs, il craignait un peu la réaction de la brune aussi. Toutes les deux semblaient être devenues très proches, chacune permettant à l'autre de regagner une certaine forme de confiance, et la séparation risquait d'être difficile. Il savait également que même si cela lui briserait le cœur, Jane s'éloignerait volontiers pour protéger Kira d'une éventuelle attaque de Keaton où de Shepherd.

-« Il nous faut juste quelque chose, une piste », marmonna Zapata en tapotant légèrement son pied droit au sol, un geste qu'elle ne faisait que rarement et qui trahissait son extrême nervosité.

-« Les caméras de surveillance dans la rue n'ont rien données » ? Demanda Iliana en s'approchant.

-« Pas ce que nous espérions. Nous avons pu voir les deux hommes s'enfuir dans la direction indiquée par nos collègues, puis Reade et quelques secondes après Jane passer, mais nous les avons perdus lorsqu'ils ont traversé un petit parc », répondit la Latina avec frustration. « Comme nous n'avons pas leur point de sortie, il faut analyser toutes les caméras du secteur et cela prend du temps. Nous essayons toujours de localiser le téléphone de Reade mais il semble être déconnecté… ».

-« J'ignore pourquoi l'agent Reade était ici, mais sa présence inattendue a au moins permis de repousser les assaillants », nota Nas tout en continuant de faire quelque chose sur sa tablette. S'approchant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, Kurt vit qu'elle essayait de compiler toutes les données des systèmes de vidéosurveillances dans un périmètre de quatre blocks pour le passer dans un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale qui cherchait Reade et Jane d'après la photo de leurs dossiers au FBI. Pour avoir récupéré autant de données aussi vite elle avait certainement dû utiliser son accès NSA, et il se fit la réflexion que c'était dans des circonstances comme celles-ci qu'ils étaient contents de l'avoir dans leur camp.

-« Eddie a fait une bêtise », intervint Kira depuis sa position sur les genoux de son père, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Comment ça ma petite chérie ? Il te l'a dit » ? Demanda Patterson étonnée. Reade était un peu… ailleurs ces derniers temps, et même s'ils en connaissaient maintenant la raison, difficile d'imaginer qu'il se confie aussi facilement, même à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que Kira.

-« Nan, il a dit à Jane qu'il voulait parler, et ils avaient tous les deux l'air embêtés comme quand papa et maman sont fâchés parce que papa a fait une bêtise », répondit la fillette avec innocence. Son père ouvrit la bouche pour protester que ce n'était pas toujours sa faute, mais se tut en voyant le regard gentiment moqueur et triomphant de sa femme et les agents qui essayaient de ne pas ricaner. Il réglerait ça avec sa douce épouse une fois qu'ils seraient en privé. « Sauf que c'est pas pareil, parce que papa et maman ils s'aiment comme un papa et une maman, et pas Jane et Eddie. Jane elle aime Kurt », continua la petite avec un sérieux désarmant. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour du directeur adjoint de rougir avec un air embarrassé, alors que Patterson et Zapata se moquaient sans vergogne de lui, malgré la situation. Même Nas laissa échapper un reniflement amusé en voyant sa réaction avant de retourner à ses recherches. Le couple Dickinson ne fit aucune remarque, mais regarda avec amusement sa réaction. Ses sentiments pour Jane n'étaient un secret pour personne, et pourtant il persistait à faire comme si c'était le cas.

-« Et comment est-ce que tu es au courant de tout ça » ? Demanda Tasha avec amusement.

-« Jane elle l'a dit à une copine au téléphone ». Kurt observa ses deux agents, leur absence de réaction lui indiquant que la brune avait dû converser avec Allie, la seule autre amie féminine qu'elle avait. Bien qu'il soit très heureux que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent, l'idée de son ex petite-amie poussant une autre femme dans ses bras était un peu étrange. Étrange mais aussi… tranquillisante. Il préférait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si les deux femmes s'étaient détestées, et l'impact que cela aurait eu sur sa relation avec sa fille encore à naître. Il était reconnaissant envers Allie pour le rôle qu'elle acceptait de lui laisser jouer dans sa vie, alors que leur relation était terminée. Il devait même admettre que Connor était quelqu'un de sympathique, et qu'il ferait un beau-père… acceptable pour la petite crevette.

L'idée qu'un autre homme puisse avoir une telle influence dans la vie de sa fille ne l'enchantait pas, mais il fallait bien faire des concessions s'ils voulaient que cela marche. La situation ne devait pas être évidente pour le nouveau petit-ami d'Allie non plus, savoir que votre nouvelle partenaire était enceinte de son précédent amant, et que celui-ci allait jouer un rôle dans la vie de son enfant et par extension dans sa famille, nécessitait forcément un temps d'adaptation. Ceci dit, Allie avait déjà clairement indiqué que si ils poursuivaient cette relation, elle n'était pas opposée à ce que Jane joue elle aussi un rôle dans la vie du bébé, et rien que pour cela il se devait de faire des efforts lui aussi.

-« Kira, tu sais que tu ne dois pas écouter les conversations privées des grandes personnes », gronda gentiment Iliana en essayant de ne pas rire devant tant d'innocence.

-« Mais Jane était contente, j'aime bien quand Jane est contente », protesta la fillette avec une moue attendrissante. Son attitude réchauffa légèrement le cœur des adultes, avant que Patterson ne se tourne vers Zapata.

-« Tu crois que Reade est venu s'excuser » ?

-« Probablement… La… dispute avec Jane le hante depuis deux jours, et j'imagine qu'il voulait essayer de la voir en terrain neutre, dans un endroit où elle se sent en confiance et sans nous dans les pattes pour discuter ».

-« Eddie et Jane sont fâchés » ?

-« Kira, la curiosité est un vilain défaut », protesta sa mère en la soulevant dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de s'immiscer entre les deux agents et dans la conversation.

-« J'aime pas quand Jane est triste ».

-« Eh bien tu pourras toujours lui faire un gros câlin pour la consoler quand elle reviendra. Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien, Reade… Eddie va arranger les choses parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être méchant avec Jane », répondit Zapata avec un sourire encourageant. Patterson se retint de rire en voyant agir son amie. Tasha essayait peut-être de le cacher sous ses airs de super-agent dur-à-cuire, mais Kira avait aussi gagné son affection. Elle prétendait toujours être mal à l'aise avec les enfants, mais depuis que Jane l'avait forcé à s'occuper de la fillette à quelques occasions, ils savaient tous qu'elle était secrètement tombée en adoration devant ce petit rayon de soleil ambulant.

-« Toujours rien » ? Demanda Kurt en regardant vers Nas qui secoua négativement la tête.

-« Non, mais j'ai pu restreindre le périmètre de recherches. Ni l'agent Reade ni Jane ne sont passés devant les caméras des sorties nord et ouest du parc. Comme ils sont entrés par le sud et que celles de l'est sont en panne, cela ne laisse que peu d'options ».

-« Ils sont peut-être encore dans le parc » ? Proposa Tasha.

-« J'en doute, il n'est pas très grand et j'ai déjà envoyé des agents le fouiller. Aucune trace d'eux là-bas… Et pas de témoins non plus qui auraient vu nos suspects ou Jane et Reade ».

-« Si seulement le téléphone de Reade n'était pas tombé en panne », marmonna la Latina avec frustration.

-« Malheureusement nous n'y pouvons rien. J'ai mis une alerte en utilisant des mots clés comme femme tatouée, FBI, Dickinson ou Kiralee et ses diminutifs sur les serveurs de la NSA, si les assaillants sont encore en liberté et essayent de prévenir leur patron de leur échec nous pourrons peut-être capter quelque chose et les localiser ».

-« Attendez… quoi » ?! S'exclama Patterson en la regardant brusquement.

-« J'ai dit que si les assaillants essayaient de prévenir leur patron… », commença l'agent de la NSA perplexe.

-« Mais oui c'est ça ! Je ne prenais pas le problème dans le bon sens », s'enthousiasma soudainement Patterson en la coupant.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Jane n'a pas son téléphone et celui de Reade est HS alors je me suis arrêtée à ça ! Mais les deux hommes qui ont attaqué ont sûrement un moyen de prévenir leur employeur ou de se contacter si ils sont séparés ».

-« Oui probablement des prépayés », répondit Kurt en ne voyant pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-« Des prépayés probablement achetés en même temps… des prépayés dont les signaux pourraient correspondre à ceux émis devant la maison lorsqu'ils ont essayé d'emmener Kira pour la première fois il y a trois semaines », expliqua son amie en commençant à tapoter frénétiquement quelque chose sur sa tablette.

-« Ok, cela nous permettra peut-être de les retrouver mais si ils ont… semé Jane et Reade cela ne nous aidera pas à savoir où ils sont ».

-« Sauf si la dernière position du téléphone de Reade avant qu'il ne s'éteigne se trouve dans le même secteur que l'antenne relais qui a enregistré leur dernier signal ».

-« Attendez… vous n'avez pas besoin d'un mandat pour consulter les journaux des opérateurs » ? Demanda Iliana perplexe. Les doigts de Patterson s'arrêtèrent au-dessus de son écran et elle lui jeta un regard coupable. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de perdre du temps avec un tel détail technique et avait l'intention de pirater les bases de données nécessaires à ses recherches.

-« En fait, nous avons déjà eu accès à ceux datant de la première tentative d'enlèvement, il me suffit de demander les plus récents », intervint Nas. En réalité, l'agent de la NSA avait déjà commencé à obtenir les informations par ses propres moyens et ne voyait pas de raison de perdre du temps pour un détail de ce genre. Le juge Dickinson sembla comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et fronça les sourcils, mais choisit finalement de ne rien dire. Après quelques instants, elle récupéra enfin ce dont ils avaient besoin et envoya les données à Patterson, qui commença aussitôt à croiser les deux listes de numéros.

-« J'ai la dernière position de Reade », dit finalement la blonde en l'affichant sur son écran.

-« Et moi j'ai trouvé deux signaux qui étaient déjà présents dans le quartier lors de la première tentative d'enlèvement d'après les journaux des antennes relais du secteur. Vous aviez raison, ce sont probablement les mêmes hommes », dit Nas en envoyant des données vers la tablette de l'agent du FBI par Bluetooth.

-« Les deux signaux ont été enregistrés par une antenne à quelques dizaines de mètres de la dernière localisation de Reade, nous devrions commencer par-là », s'enthousiasma Patterson en levant la tête vers son chef.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas obtenir de localisation plus précise » ? Demanda Iliana en regardant la distance entre les deux points sur la carte.

-« Pas avec un prépayé. Ces appareils sont souvent de qualité moyenne et on ne peut suivre les signaux que lorsqu'ils se connectent à une antenne relais. J'ai réussi à localiser l'ancienne position de Reade parce qu'il dispose d'un smartphone et que la géolocalisation est plus précise », répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête avec regret.

-« Donc ces hommes… pourraient être n'importe où dans le rayon déterminé par la portée de cette antenne » ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune mère.

-« C'est ça. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop éloignés du dernier point où Reade était localisé… ».

-« En route », trancha Kurt alors que Zapata et Nas se levaient.

-« Je vais coordonner les recherches d'ici, l'équipe de l'agent Kemmels est plus proche, ils pourront être sur place environ 10 minutes avant vous, cela leur donnera le temps de commencer à restreindre la zone », dit Patterson en se remettant au travail.

..…

 _Dernière localisation du téléphone de Reade_

Une nouvelle fois la conduite agressive de Kurt fit des miracles, et ils arrivèrent sur le site seulement sept minutes plus tard.

-« Monsieur, Sanders vient juste de trouver un témoin », l'appela immédiatement l'agent Kemmels en le voyant descendre du SUV. Le petit groupe se dirigea immédiatement vers l'agent junior qui parlait à une vielle dame qui revenait manifestement de faire ses courses.

-« Sanders, vous avez quelque chose » ?! Demanda Kurt d'un ton un peu trop sec. Le débutant ne s'en offusqua pas, tout le monde au bureau savait que la relation de Weller avec son équipe était très forte.

-« Oui monsieur. Cette dame a vu Jane entrer dans le bâtiment en travaux au bout de la rue ».

-« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'était Jane » ?

-« Elle a reconnu les tatouages monsieur », répondit Sanders.

-« Une si jolie fille, quel dommage d'avoir fait ça à son corps. Le vent soulevait son chemisier pendant qu'elle courait et j'ai vu son ventre. Autant de tatouages… C'est une honte ce que ces punks vont imaginer de nos jours… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est vraiment un agent » ? Demanda la vielle dame d'un air désapprobateur. Les agents présents observèrent avec inquiétude la mâchoire de leur supérieur se serrer, attendant qu'il riposte à cette attaque contre la brune.

-« Jane est une consultante », se hâta de préciser Sanders tandis que Zapata tirait Weller en arrière avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de très peu digne de sa fonction qu'il regretterait. Eux connaissaient Jane et étaient habitués à ses tatouages, alors il était parfois difficile de se rappeler que tout le monde n'était pas aussi tolérant envers ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

-« Est-ce que la femme que vous avez vu est ressortie du bâtiment » ? Demanda Nas en prenant la suite des opérations.

-« Je ne sais pas, je suis allée faire mes courses. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester près des gens louches qui courent avec une arme à la main », répondit hautainement la femme.

-« Je vais vous aider à porter vos courses jusque chez vous », proposa Sanders en voyant le regard noir de Weller braqué sur la femme.

-« Déployez-vous pour fouiller le bâtiment », ordonna-t-il, préférant concentrer ses pensées sur le sauvetage de ses amis. Rapidement et professionnellement, la dizaine d'agents sur place se dispersa, entrant dans le bâtiment par tous les accès du rez-de-chaussée.

-« _J'ai un corps_ », appela soudain la voix d'un agent indéterminé sur la fréquence.

-« _Est-ce que c'est Jane ou Reade_ » ? Demanda aussitôt la voix inquiète de Patterson.

-« _Négatif, c'est un individu de sexe masculin, cagoulé, deux balles dans le thorax… Tir sacrément précis_ », nota l'agent alors que l'équipe de Zapata, plus proche, se dirigeait vers sa position.

-« J'ai des impacts de balles sur un mur », nota un autre.

-« _J'arrive_ », intervint aussitôt Kurt sur la fréquence, se guidant avec les indications données. Pendant ce temps, Tasha était arrivée près du corps et commença à explorer la zone.

-« J'ai une arme », l'appela l'un des agents qui l'accompagnait. La Latina progressa vers lui et se pencha pour examiner sa trouvaille. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en la reconnaissant.

-« C'est celle de Reade », dit-elle sur la fréquence. Un bruit étranglé venant de Patterson et le juron de Kurt lui apprirent qu'ils craignaient la même chose qu'elle. Si Reade était désarmé, cela ne pouvait pas être bon, même si Jane avait réussi à la rejoindre.

-« Attendez… Est-ce que quelqu'un entend ça » ? Demanda soudain l'agent Kemmels en regardant autour de lui. Tout le monde fit silence pour tendre l'oreille, avant de percevoir un ronronnement de moteur.

-« D'autres traces de balles ici », nota un autre agent en s'approchant de ce qui semblait être une chambre froide.

-« Patterson, une chambre froide semble être en activité, est-ce que c'est normal » ? Demanda vivement Tasha.

-« Non. D'après les rapports, le restaurant est en travaux depuis deux mois… elle devrait être vide ». Saisie par un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte s'acharnant à essayer de débloquer la barre en travers de l'accès. « Trouvez un moyen de couper le courant » ! Cria-t-elle à personne en particulier sur la radio.

Deux autres agents vinrent rapidement lui prêter main forte et après des efforts combinés, ils dégagèrent l'ouverture. Dès que la porte pivota pour lui laisser un espace suffisant, Zapata se glissa dans la pièce pour y trouver Reade essayant difficilement de braquer une arme sur elle alors que Jane semblait être inconsciente contre son épaule. Le froid était terrible par rapport à la température extérieure, et son souffle faisait de la buée dans l'air.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont là, que quelqu'un prévienne Weller et une ambulance », hurla la Latina en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Eh Jane, finit les blagues, Tasha est venu nous chercher. Nous sommes sauvés », entendit-elle dire son coéquipier.

-« Reade, est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en s'agenouillant près de lui.

-« Jane… il faut la sortir de là », répondit son ami en essayant de se lever.

-« On s'en occupe », dit-elle en voyant avec inquiétude l'agent Kemmels soulever sans effort la brune inconsciente et la transporter dehors. Appuie-toi sur moi », ajouta-t-elle en glissant le bras droit de Reade par-dessus ses épaules. Elle grimaça un instant sous son poids, mais un autre agent vint à son aide en attrapant le deuxième bras de l'afro-américain, et ils sortirent de la chambre froide. Rapidement, elle fit un rapport sur la radio afin d'informer Nas qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bâtiment et Patterson.

-« Jane » ! S'exclama bientôt la voix inquiète de Kurt qui arrivait en courant pour s'agenouiller près de la jeune femme inconsciente et que deux agents essayaient de réchauffer. Il frissonna en sentant sa peau froide sous la sienne et leva un regard inquiet vers Reade et Zapata.

-« Elle vient juste de s'évanouir », précisa Reade avant de tourner de l'œil lui aussi, l'effort ayant été trop violent.

-« Reade » ! S'exclamèrent ses deux amis, Tasha manquant même de s'écrouler sous le poids mort qu'était soudain devenu son coéquipier, avant que l'agent qui l'aidait à le soutenir ne le rattrape.

-« Patterson, où sont ces putains d'ambulances » ? Cria Zapata sur la fréquence.

-« _Elles devraient être là dans moins de trois minutes, en attendant essayez de les réchauffer progressivement_ », conseilla son amie d'une voix inquiète et où on pouvait déceler une certaine impuissance. Rapidement, tout le monde s'activa selon ses instructions, avant que les secours ne prennent le relai.

…..

Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux, gémissant sous la vive lumière qui l'agressa. Tout son corps lui semblait encore un peu engourdi, mais elle sentait également qu'elle baignait dans une douce chaleur. Plusieurs couvertures semblaient être posées sur elle, ce qui expliquait la chaleur, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elles étaient arrivées là. Essayant de bouger, elle constata rapidement que sa main gauche refusait de le faire. Louchant avec inquiétude dans cette direction, elle remarqua qu'elle était menottée à un lit. L'angoisse la saisie, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à s'agiter une voix grave retentit.

-« Du calme, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Clignant des yeux le temps que sa vision s'adapte, la jeune femme finit par reconnaitre le visage de Reade sur le lit en face du sien.

-« Où sommes-nous » ? Demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude un peu tempérée par le fait de ne pas être seule.

-« À l'hôpital. Tasha et l'équipe nous ont retrouvé juste à temps ».

-« Oh… c'est bien. Est-ce que ça va » ?

-« Un peu fatigué mais tout est fonctionnel. Apparemment nous étions au premier stade de l'hypothermie et tu as perdu connaissance suite à une combinaison de facteurs. Les médecins disent qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles à long terme, pour aucun de nous deux. Tes… connaissances nous ont évités le pire. Il y aura probablement quelques jours difficiles avec des sensations de picotements à cause de la réactivation de la circulation dans les extrémités mais pas de risques de pertes de doigts, orteils ou autres. Et ça c'est à toi et Patterson que nous le devons. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait remuer régulièrement les doigts et les orteils et si Patterson n'avait pas dit aux agents de nous réchauffer progressivement, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus désagréables ».

-« C'est un soulagement ».

-« Jane… merci », ajouta l'agent après quelques secondes.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda la jeune femme un peu surprise.

-« Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… malgré ce que je t'ai fait. Pour m'avoir écouté sans juger. Pour… me donner une deuxième chance ».

-« Tu m'en as donné une aussi », lui rappela doucement Jane en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise devant ses remerciements. « Et je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal arriver à l'un de vous, pas si je peux l'éviter ».

-« Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé marcher non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une deuxième chance sous prétexte que moi je l'ai fait », dit l'agent avec un certain amusement.

-« Je peux continuer à ne pas t'adresser la parole si tu préfères », le menaça-t-elle avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec Tasha, et s'autorisa un petit sourire victorieux. Reade était si facile à faire marcher si on savait s'y prendre.

-« Mais plus sérieusement… tu devrais parler de ce que tu m'as dit à Borden… ou au moins à Weller. Garder ces choses-là pour toi… ce n'est pas bon ».

-« La même chose vaut pour toi », répondit doucement Jane. « Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à… accepter les choses, mais même si je n'étais pas très fan de l'idée au départ… parler à… mes amis ou à Borden, cela m'a aidé à avancer ».

-« Je sais que je devrais le faire à un moment », concéda en soupirant Reade avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de regarder le plafond. « Parler à Tasha et à toi m'a déjà aidé à… voir certaines choses mais… »

-« Tu ne veux pas montrer tes faiblesses… je connais ça », répondit tranquillement la jeune femme tatouée. « Mais s'il y a une chose que vous m'avez apprise depuis que je suis sorti de ce sac… c'est que l'on ne peut pas toujours s'en sortir tout seul ».

-« Ce n'est pas facile à accepter ».

-« Non c'est vrai… Mais nous sommes une équipe, les équipiers se couvrent les uns les autres non » ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant sourire lorsqu'elle réutilisa ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

-« C'est vrai ».

-« Ce que je vais te dire ne vas peut-être pas te plaire mais… tu devrais aussi parler de ce que Tasha et toi avez fait à Kurt… Il ne vous dénoncera pas, mais mieux vaut qu'il soit prévenu pour ne pas être pris de court si un jour quelqu'un vient lui poser des questions », ajouta Jane d'une voix hésitante, craignant de le contrarier à nouveau.

-« Je sais », soupira à nouveau Reade. « Mais c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre seul, cela implique Tasha aussi. Elle a risqué sa carrière et la prison pour moi, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance comme ça ».

-« Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien mais vous devriez y penser… rapidement. À cause de moi Pellington vous a déjà dans le collimateur et il pourrait exploiter la moindre faille s'il pense que votre jugement est… altéré », dit Jane avec une moue attristée en songeant aux menaces que le directeur avait faites sur la carrière de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient pris sa défense.

-« Laisse nous gérer Pellington et arrête de culpabiliser pour ça. Nous sommes assez grands pour prendre nos propres décisions ».

-« Tu sais… Si tu ne veux pas parler à Borden à propos de… des souvenirs qui te manquent… je peux t'aider. Il m'a appris quelques exercices de méditations… Cela ne fonctionne pas chez moi à cause du ZIP mais peut-être que pour toi cela sera efficace… Où même juste si tu as envie de parler de… Eh bien ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir se rappeler quelque chose mais de ne pas y arriver », proposa la brune avec hésitation. Reade la regarda un instant ému, sachant l'effort que cela lui demandait de faire cette proposition.

-« C'est… ça me touche beaucoup, je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi… Peut-être pas maintenant mais je te promets d'y réfléchir », répondit-il finalement.

-« Pas de problème, je serais là quand tu seras prêt ». Même si cela serait peut-être difficile au départ, ce serait un bon moyen de rembourser Reade pour tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'aider lorsqu'elle-même en avait besoin.

-« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Weller nous a dit comment Iliana Dickinson a essayé de… te remonter le moral », poursuivi Reade après quelques instants de réflexions.

-« Et » ?

-« Et cela m'a fait prendre conscience du fait qu'elle avait raison sur une chose. Nous t'avons reproché tes erreurs, nous avons été… durs avec toi mais au fond… Personne ne t'a vraiment laissé de choix. Sansdtorm t'a envoyé à nous avec un but, ils se sont servis de toi et de ton envie d'avoir des réponses, et nous nous sommes servis de toi à notre tour quand tu es revenue. Même ton prénom… Jane… on te l'a imposé. Et je ne parle même pas de Doe comme nom de famille ».

-« Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça », répondit la jeune femme en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-« Tu n'as jamais envisagé de changer ? Tu pourrais reprendre le nom de Wilkerson par exemple ».

-« Je ne sais pas… Je me suis habituée à Jane je crois, en fait… j'aime assez ce prénom », répondit pensivement son amie. « Surtout de la façon dont le prononce Kurt », souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle se dépêcha de faire taire. « Wilkerson… ce nom est lié à Remi et je n'ai pas envie de… redevenir elle ».

-« Tu n'es pas Remi Jane, tu es ta propre personne ».

-« Peut-être… Mais je préfère garder Jane… ».

-« Eh bien, rien ne t'empêche de changer de nom de famille pour un qui te plaira davantage que « Doe » en tout cas », insista Reade.

-« Comme quoi » ?

-« Je ne sais pas moi… Weller par exemple », proposa l'agent avec un petit sourire. Instantanément, la brune devint d'un joli rouge et il éclata de rire, heureux de se venger de la pique qu'elle lui avait lancé plus tôt.

-« Attend que je sois détachée… », marmonna-t-elle finalement en plissant dangereusement les yeux vers lui.

-« Oh s'il te plait, je fais équipe avec Tasha depuis des années, elle a pratiquement inventé ce regard qui dit « je vais te faire regretter de ne pas être mort », il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner », se moqua gentiment Reade. Jane continua à lui jeter son meilleur regard noir pendant quelque instant, avant de se laisser gagner par sa bonne humeur et de sourire en secouant la tête.

-« Et les menottes. De qui est-ce l'idée » ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant le bracelet d'acier autour de son poignet, serré juste assez pour l'empêcher de quitter son lit mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-« Tasha », grimaça comiquement Reade en agitant son propre poignet gauche lui aussi menotté au lit. « Elle a dû partir régler un truc et Patterson est à la cafétéria pour faire une petite pause, alors elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que nous filions en douce. Pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu nous expliquer en détail à quel point c'était stupide de partir sans renfort, sans moyen de communication et sans prévenir personne de notre position après des suspects armés », marmonna l'agent d'un ton dépité. Visiblement il avait eu droit à un avant-gout des remontrances de la Latina et elle remercia le ciel de ne se réveiller que maintenant.

-« Je ne sais pas pour toi mais à l'heure actuelle je ne suis pas vraiment en état de partir où que ce soit », répondit Jane sur le même ton en essayant de se caler plus confortablement sur ses oreillers.

-« Moi non plus, mais je t'ai vu essayer de te lever avec des côtes fêlées et des contusions sur tout le corps alors j'imagine que Tahsa n'a pas voulu prendre de risque ».

-« Elle est vraiment en colère » ? Demanda la brune avec une pointe d'inquiétude après quelques minutes de réflexions.

-« Pas vraiment, elle a surtout eu peur pour nous. Nous allons avoir droit à un remontage de bretelle en règle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'en veut vraiment. Tu n'aimeras pas forcément la punition qu'elle t'infligera, mais elle ne fera rien qui puisse te faire vraiment du mal », la rassura Reade.

-« Patterson et Kurt » ?

-« Patterson était davantage inquiète que vraiment en colère. Elle va probablement nous engueuler et pester à propos des agents de terrains stupides qui prennent des risques inconsidérés, mais elle se calmera vite. Cette fille est trop gentille pour son propre bien. Pour Weller… je ne sais pas. Il était vraiment inquiet pour nous… pour toi… et vu que j'ai enfreint la procédure je vais probablement me faire sonner les cloches. J'imagine qu'il doit quand même être un peu fâché contre toi pour ne pas avoir au moins pris ton téléphone avec toi pour prévenir les renforts… ».

-« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, quand je t'ai vu partir tout seul à leur poursuite… j'ai suivis », avoua Jane avec embarras.

-« Et tu m'as sauvé la vie alors je ne me plains pas… Par hasard tu ne saurais pas comment crocheter des menottes », demanda ensuite Reade.

-« Est-ce que tu as un objet métallique mince et long » ?

-« Est-ce que cela fera l'affaire » ? Demanda l'agent en avisant deux stylo près de son lit et en pointant la partie métallique du capuchon.

-« En les tordant un peu oui »

-« Montre la voie camarade codétenu », répondit Reade en lui lança l'un des stylos qu'elle attrapa avec sa main droite, même si elle eut un peu de mal à refermer les doigts dessus.

-« Tiens tiens tiens, regardez-moi ce duo de patients récalcitrants », fit d'un coup la voix sévère de Zapata près de la porte alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par leur tâche, Reade suivant les indications de la brune. Pris sur le fait, les deux prisonniers temporaires se figèrent sur place et relevèrent des mines coupables vers elle et vers le reste de l'équipe qui les regardait depuis l'embrasure, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement devant leur incapacité à se tenir tranquille.

-« Ce n'est pas… ce à quoi ça ressemble », dit piteusement Jane en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Vraiment ? D'où je suis cela ressemble à une tentative d'évasion alors que vous devriez vous reposer pourtant », lui fit remarquer Patterson avant de venir lui donner un câlin monstrueux. « Vous êtes deux imbéciles, j'espère que vous le savez ça », ajouta-t-elle en traversant la pièce pour faire la même chose avec Reade.

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la trouille que vous nous avez flanquée ? Sans les superpouvoirs de Patterson et Nas… nous ne vous aurions peut-être pas retrouvé à temps », ajouta Zapata, sa voix s'étranglant légèrement sur la fin.

-« Désolé… quand j'ai vu Reade partir tout seul à la poursuite de ces types… je n'ai pas réfléchi », dit aussitôt Jane, répétant ses excuses précédentes.

-« D'accord, si vous nous expliquiez tout ce qui est arrivé », soupira Kurt en s'approchant à son tour pour s'asseoir au bord du lit de Jane et attraper sa main droite. Sans doute inconsciemment il commença à tracer le motif du tatouage sur sa main avec son pouce, faisant sourire le reste de l'équipe. Se relayant, Jane et Reade racontèrent les évènements récents, aboutissants à leur enfermement dans la chambre froide. Les agents frissonnèrent lorsque sous la gentille insistance de Reade, Jane accepta de révéler comment elle était habituée à réagir face à des températures extrêmes, ce qui leur avait sans doute sauvé la vie à tous les deux. La peur fut bientôt remplacée par la colère, et Zapata et Weller donnaient l'impression d'être prêts tous les deux à prendre le prochain vol pour donner l'assaut sur Langley et tuer Keaton, si possible de manière lente et douloureuse.

-« Donc… les choses vont mieux entre vous » ? Demanda prudemment Zapata en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-« Oui, j'ai parlé à Jane de mes… problèmes et elle a accepté mes excuses et de me laisser une deuxième chance », répondit son coéquipier en ignorant les discrets soupirs de soulagements dans la pièce.

-« Est-ce que Kira et Iliana vont biens » ? Demanda la brune avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-« Oui, Kira te réclame par contre. Je lui ai dit que tu passerais dès que possible, mais vu l'heure elle doit dormir », répondit Patterson en regardant sa montre.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais la voir demain » ?

-« Les médecins préféreraient que tu te reposes, et moi aussi, mais nous pourrons sans doute arranger quelque chose pour que tu puisses la voir », répondit Kurt d'un ton concerné.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Tu as moins bien réagi que Reade au froid malgré ton… entraînement, parce que d'après les médecins ton corps n'a pas encore complétement récupéré de ces derniers mois. Ton poids est légèrement en dessous de ce qu'il devrait être et tu brûles beaucoup d'énergie pour que tes blessures finissent de guérir. D'après eux, tu te pousses aussi trop dur lors de tes entraînements au combat ce qui retarde la guérison complète… », expliqua Kurt d'un ton légèrement mécontent. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de brûler un peu d'énergie pour retrouver son efficacité et donc sa confiance, mais il allait la surveiller de beaucoup plus près maintenant.

-« Je ferais… plus attention », essaya de l'amadouer la brune en faisant la moue. « Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai déjà été beaucoup plus mal en point que ça dans l'Oregon et je n'ai jamais perdu connaissance aussi longtemps ». Une nouvelle fois les agents frissonnèrent à cette évocation avant que Nas ne fasse un pas en avant.

-« En fait… vous ne pouviez pas résister aussi bien que… lors de votre détention à cause de… ».

-« À cause de moi », la coupa Reade. « Tu m'as dit que dans ces cas-là tu te repliais dans ta tête et que tu consacrais toute ton énergie à rester consciente. Cette fois-ci tu ne pouvais pas… parce que tu devais me maintenir éveillé. Comme physiquement tu es moins résistante que moi, et que tu étais déjà moins couverte, malgré nos efforts tu as été affectée plus rapidement. Il y a aussi le fait que Keaton… voulait te faire souffrir mais pas te tuer, contrairement au type qui nous a bloqué là-dedans… ».

-« Pas d'inquiétude, un nouveau petite stage à la Casa Weller devrait te remplumer un peu », taquina Zapata pour détendre l'atmosphère et oublier les risques courus par ses amis.

-« J'y compte bien, double ration tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la forme », acquiesça gravement Kurt. Devant le regard que jetait son patron à son amie, Tasha faillit demander si cela ne concernait que la nourriture, avant de se raviser. Elle allait laisser le temps à Jane de récupérer un peu avant de la taquiner sur un sujet aussi personnel.

-« Vous avez retrouvé le deuxième type » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Nous discuterons de l'enquête demain, en attendant vous devez vous reposer », répondit son patron en secouant la tête.

-« Et nous discuterons aussi longuement des risques inutiles que certaines personnes semblent aimer prendre », ajouta Tasha avec un regard mauvais qui fit déglutir difficilement ses cibles.

-« On ne peut pas plutôt rentrer à la maison » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir en regardant Kurt.

-« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai entendu le médecin te parler tout à l'heure patron. D'après lui nous étions à peine au premier stade d'hypothermie et maintenant que toutes nos constantes sont redevenues normales et qu'il n'y a pas d'engelures à traiter, nous pouvons aussi bien récupérer chez nous », dit Reade très rapidement.

-« Merde j'espérais que tu n'avais pas entendu », marmonna Kurt en voyant le regard suppliant que lui jetait Jane. Il savait que ni elle ni Reade n'aimaient les hôpitaux, mais les forcer à y rester un peu aurait garanti qu'ils prennent le repos nécessaire. « D'accord » céda-t-il finalement en se penchant pour détacher la jeune femme, sachant qu'avec l'équipe dans la pièce il y avait peu de chance qu'elle tente quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger, avant de se lever pour aller chercher les papiers de décharges. « Mais tu ne restes pas seul, quelqu'un doit être avec toi en cas de problèmes », ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau son agent.

-« Aucun soucis, je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Cela me donnera le temps de lui expliquer en détail pourquoi sa conduite était stupide », répondit Tasha.

-« Je viens aussi, Robert est à un colloque pour les deux prochains jours et je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée toute seule », ajouta Patterson.

-« Attend… patron tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul avec elles » ! Protesta Reade un peu inquiet, devant les regards qu'échangeait le duo de choc.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Eddie, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi », lui répondit Zapata avec un sourire sauvage alors que Kurt quittait la pièce.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 47_

(1) Princesse en bulgare


	48. Chap 48 - Meilleure nuit de ma vie

Bienvenu dans le chapitre 48, le chapitre de la concrétisation pour Kurt et Jane ^^. Leur relation va franchir une nouvelle étape après les péripéties des derniers jours.

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Louserie, fan28 et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Alors j'ai le regret de te dire que tu n'es probablement pas très doué en cuisine ^^.

 **Louserie** : J'espère aussi ^^. Normalement cela devrait aller, sauf si l'inspiration me frappe avec de nouveaux éléments intermédiaires, mais je vais quand même essayer de les limiter et ne plus trop m'éloigner de mon cadre initial (bon je dis ça mais en fait…).

Kira est l'exemple type du personnage que tu n'as pas vu arrivé. Au début je voulais un personnage qui soit innocent et apporte une certaine forme de stabilité et de confiance à Jane, d'une manière que ses amis ne peuvent pas faire. Au final, elle a pris plus d'importance que prévu et sa relation avec notre brune préférée est devenue beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'avais prévu. Cela fait bizarre de dire çà pour un auteur, mais parfois certains personnages s'imposent juste à nous et finissent par développer leur caractère propre. D'ailleurs, Kira semble être devenue très populaire auprès des lecteurs, ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu à la base. ^^

Eh oui, Kurt n'accepte pas qu'on insulte sa Jane adorée sous prétexte qu'elle ait des tatouages (mais ces gens sont juste jaloux, les tatouages la rendent trop cool)

 **Kaddu** : Jane et Reade ont vécu pas mal de trucs horribles, mais heureusement leurs amis sont là pour les aider.

*Prend un air indigné* Quoi ?! Qui fait des fins sadiques ?! En fait…y'en avait une de prévue (tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant le début de ce chapitre) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la préparer alors j'ai dû couper plus tôt *part en courant en évitant les jets de pierres*

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Grâce à Nas et Patterson qui parviennent à localiser la dernière position du téléphone de Reade et celle des assaillants, l'équipe restreint le secteur de recherche. Une fouille méthodique du quartier, puis du bâtiment permet de retrouver Jane et Reade dans la chambre froide, juste après que la jeune femme ait perdu connaissance. Transportés à l'hôpital, les deux captifs se réveillent fatigués mais sans séquelles lourdes, ce qui n'empêche pas Patterson et Zapata de leur faire vivement remarquer leurs erreurs.

….

 **Chapitre 48 – Meilleure nuit de ma vie**

…

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Kurt tourna la clé dans la serrure avant de s'effacer pour laisser Jane entrer la première. La jeune femme pu à peine faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'une petite furie poilue se jeta dans ses jambes pour quémander des caresses.

-« Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Fluffy », dit la brune en souriant malgré elle. Son petit compagnon à quatre pattes semblait toujours heureux de la voir, quoi qu'il arrive. Se penchant, elle attrapa le chaton, qui avait déjà bien grandi en quelques semaines, et frotta son nez dans sa fourrure tigrée si douce. La petite bête miaula de contentement, avant de se tortiller pour heurter son visage avec son museau. Lui gratouillant affectueusement la tête, Jane transporta ensuite le chaton jusqu'au canapé où elle se laissa tomber avant de recommencer à caresser distraitement la fourrure de son animal de compagnie.

Refermant la porte et déposant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, Kurt regarda la scène d'un air à la fois doucement amusé et attendri. La brune avait l'air tellement heureuse, tellement en paix presque… innocente, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de protester contre les risques qu'elle avait pris. Il allait pourtant devoir se forcer un peu, car s'il était ravi de la confiance retrouvée de Jane, en elle-même et maintenant en Reade, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle fasse ce genre d'erreur qui la mettait en danger.

-« Je suis en difficulté n'est-ce pas » ? Marmonna finalement Jane, devinant sans mal ses pensées. Après tout Kurt n'avait pas été des plus discrets en la regardant dans la voiture, et elle savait que ce n'était que parce qu'il la pensait encore trop fatiguée qu'il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer les failles de son comportement.

-« Nous pouvons en parler demain », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête. Si Jane continuait à se pousser autant, alors ce serait à lui de la freiner… une tâche qui s'annonçait rude sachant à quel point elle était têtue.

-« Kurt… Je suis fatiguée mais je vais bien », soupira la brune en le regardant avec une pointe de frustration. Depuis qu'elle avait été délivrée des mains de Keaton, il s'était montré patient, tolérant et extrêmement protecteur envers elle. Non pas qu'elle regrettait cet état de fait, elle préférait milles fois cet aspect de leur relation au mépris et la froideur qu'il lui avait témoigné après son évasion dans l'Oregon. Néanmoins, certains jours elle était un peu irritée d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile, comme si Kurt ne la pensait pas capable de se gérer elle-même. Bien sûr, une petite partie d'elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas forcément la personne la plus raisonnable qui soit. Elle était même prête à admettre qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop forcé ces derniers temps pour revenir en forme. Ceci-dit, ses objectifs étaient louables, elle devait protéger son équipe et Kira…

-« Jane…personne ne doute de tes raisons, mais tu n'es pas seule à lutter. Nous pouvons nous défendre, et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que Kira et sa famille soient en sécurité lorsque nous reprendrons la traque de Sandstorm. Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre mais… tu ne pourras pas toujours tous nous protéger en même temps », lui dit Kurt d'un ton gentiment désapprobateur en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-« J'ai encore pensé à voix haute », comprit la brune en faisant une petite grimace. Elle avait cru un moment avoir perdu cette habitude, mais sa dernière dispute avec Reade l'avait ramenée à la surface, et leur réconciliation était encore trop récente pour corriger cela.

-« Oui, mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet… Tu n'as pas besoin de te pousser autant. Nous te l'avons déjà dit, mais je continuerais à le répéter : peu importe ce que tu penses devoir expier, encore plus pour des erreurs que tu n'as probablement faites que dans ton imagination, mais tu as déjà assez payé pour ça » !

-« Je sais », répondit la jeune femme d'un ton pourtant peu convaincu.

-« Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Patterson et Tasha de t'emmener faire une nouvelle virée shopping », la menaça Kurt en essayant de garder un air sérieux, décidant de tenter une approche moins brutale que des réprimandes. Jane tourna immédiatement des yeux inquiets vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il bluffait ou non. Même si ces derniers temps elle en avait beaucoup subies, elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment réagir face à ces menaces amicales, ni déterminer si elles étaient sincères ou pas.

-« Tu bluffes », dit-elle après un instant, mais d'un ton manquant clairement d'assurance.

-« Teste moi… Peut-être même que j'appellerais Allie pour qu'elle se joigne à vous », ajouta Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Lorsque l'on connaissait ses petits points faibles, c'était amusant de tourmenter gentiment la brune en usant des petites choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Le fait qu'elle les laisse l'atteindre de cette façon, même si cela pouvait semblait puéril, montrait qu'elle leur faisait davantage confiance. Les derniers jours avaient été durs pour elle, entre la négociation de son accord avec Pellington et son altercation avec Reade, et il était heureux que ses deux amis se soient réconciliés.

-« Elle n'est pas comme Patterson et Tasha », répondit Jane avec plus d'espoir que de réelle conviction.

-« Non c'est vrai… Elle est pire », s'amusa Kurt. À nouveau, la jeune femme tatouée le regarda avec attention, essayant de déterminer s'il disait vrai ou non. Il connaissait l'US Marshal beaucoup mieux qu'elle alors c'était tout à fait possible, la preuve Zapata ne donnait pas l'impression d'être accro à la mode, mais il suffisait de la lâcher dans un magasin…

-« Je vais… faire des efforts », capitula-t-elle à contrecœur, n'ayant pas envie de vérifier cette théorie.

-« Eh… Ce n'est pas une punition… lever un peu le pied je veux ire, parce que pour ce qui est du shopping avec les filles… Je tremble encore rien que de penser à la dernière fois où j'ai dû accompagner Allie dans un magasin de vêtement », dit Kurt en frissonnant comiquement.

-« Le grand Kurt Weller a un point faible » ? S'amusa Jane en souriant de sa réaction exagérée.

-« Plusieurs en fait. Mais le plus grand est assis juste devant moi », admit Kurt en redevenant sérieux. La brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer et le rouge monter à ses joues en entendant ces mots. Sur une impulsion, elle se rapprocha pour se pelotonner contre Kurt, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, alors qu'il glissait un bras autour d'elle. Déçu de ne plus avoir l'attention de sa maîtresse, Fluffy jeta un regard dédaigneux à Kurt avant de sauter souplement au sol pour aller vaquer à ses occupations de félin.

-« Je suis sincère Jane. Nous t'aimons beaucoup pour ton dévouement et ta loyauté envers ceux que tu aimes… même si nous t'avons reproché le contraire avant de savoir ce que tu avais vraiment traversé. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier pour autant. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et en sécurité… Je sais que ce que nous te demandons en infiltrant Sandstorm est très risqué alors… ne rajoute pas du danger », dit doucement l'agent, en essayant de lui faire voir son point de vu sans la brusquer.

-« J'ai sauvé Reade », marmonna faiblement Jane.

-« Bien sûr et nous en sommes tous très heureux mais… ne fonce pas tête baissée dès que l'un de nous est en danger. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu te sois lancée dans la poursuite pour soutenir Reade qui nous a… agacé. C'est le fait que tu l'ais fait sans même envisager de nous prévenir sur la direction que tu prenais, sans prendre de moyen de communication ni même évaluer la situation… Même si c'est vrai que tu n'es pas la seule fautive, Reade a aussi enfreint la procédure en n'attendant pas les renforts… sans toi il serait mort ».

-« Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser s'enfuir comme ça », protesta la jeune femme. Kurt soupira en resserrant doucement son étreinte sur elle. Dieu qu'elle était têtue… Comment lui faire voir ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça... Mais Reade aurait dû appeler des renforts plus tôt, même si le fait que sa batterie de téléphone soit déchargée était un mauvais concours de circonstance. Et tu aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un avant de te lancer dans les rues comme cela. Je sais que compte tenu de la menace qu'ils représentaient pour Kira tu ne pouvais pas laisser ces hommes fuirent. Je sais aussi que même si tu étais… en colère contre Reade après votre altercation, tu ne pouvais pas le laisser risquer sa vie de cette façon. Ce n'est tout simplement pas la personne que tu es. Mais ce que je te demande à l'avenir c'est de… prendre le temps d'évaluer les risques. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile sur le terrain, mais… ».

-« Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon téléphone c'est vrai, mais ensuite… je devais continuer pour aider Reade, je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour passer un appel depuis la première cabine téléphonique que je rencontrais », marmonna Jane en le coupant d'un ton frustré, relevant des yeux un peu plus combattifs vers lui. Malgré lui, Kurt sourit de la voir aussi confiante avant de changer d'approche.

-« À combien de mètres étais-tu de Reade » ? La brune tatouée cligna des yeux de surprise un instant, avant de repasser le film de la poursuite dans sa tête.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je suis parti presque immédiatement après lui alors je dirais… moins de 50 mètres au départ… Ensuite je me suis… essoufflée et ils ont pris un peu d'avance », dit-elle, cette dernière admission étant faite nettement à contrecœur, tant le fait de ne pas être à 100 % de ses capacités la vexait.

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir crié pour faire savoir à Reade que tu étais derrière lui au début ? Vous regrouper aurait réduit les risques pour vous deux. Vous auriez pu établir un plan pour commencer à fouiller le bâtiment ou pour signaler votre position… », lui fit remarquer Kurt

-« Je… je n'y ai pas pensé. Je voulais juste… rejoindre Reade pour qu'il ne soit pas seul face à ces hommes », admit la brune maintenant un peu honteuse.

-« Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer tous les deux… ».

-« Désolé », marmonna la brune en baissant les yeux.

-«Eh », fit l'agent en posant un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer gentiment à le regarder. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ou te rabaisser Jane. Je veux juste que… tu acceptes que pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore revenue au meilleur de ta forme. Que tu acceptes de… d'abandonner cette manie de tout risquer pour nous sans considération pour ce que cela pourrait entrainer pour toi ».

-« Je ne suis pas faible », protesta la jeune femme, un éclair dans les yeux. Kurt s'écarta légèrement pour se frotter nerveusement le visage, cherchant la meilleure façon d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans la submerger. Leur… relation était encore trop nouvelle pour qu'il veuille prendre le risque de brûler les étapes, et les derniers jours avaient été suffisamment agités. N'en trouvant aucune, il décida finalement d'opter pour l'honnêteté.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Jane… C'est… Tu peux trouver que je suis dur avec toi mais c'est parce que… oh bon sang… C'est parce que je t'aime d'accord » ?! Soupira Kurt en frottant nerveusement son visage avec sa main droite. « Pendant un moment aujourd'hui j'ai cru te perdre à nouveau et… je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Après que nous t'ayons récupéré dans ce sous-sol, battue et ensanglantée, que j'ai vu ce que ce fils de pute de Keaton t'avait fait… je me suis promis que… je ne laisserais plus personne te faire mal de cette façon », avoua-t-il difficilement. Il avait toujours été maladroit dans l'expression de ses sentiments, et Jane était également novice dans ce domaine. Il ne regrettait pas de la voir plus expressive, bien au contraire, mais le fait qu'il ait fallu un tel traumatisme pour qu'elle leur fasse davantage confiance et se montre plus démonstrative avec ceux qui lui étaient proche lui pesait.

De son côté, la brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau en entendant ces mots, mais surtout le ton sur lequel ils étaient prononcés. Un par un, ces éléments n'étaient pas nouveaux. Kurt lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, tout récemment d'ailleurs. Peu de temps après avoir été libérée de sa deuxième captivité, il lui avait aussi confié qu'en voyant Keaton lui faire du mal, il avait eu l'impression de perdre Taylor une deuxième fois. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, la formulation aurait pu être maladroite, mais elle-même le connaissait mieux que ça. Kurt avait du mal à montrer qu'il tenait à quelqu'un mais cela faisait partie de son charme, à ses yeux du moins. Et même si elle avait eu des difficultés à définir sa propre identité, et avait encore du mal à accepter la part de Remi qui restait en elle, être comparé à Taylor n'était pas si désagréable. Infiniment moins désagréable en tout cas que d'être comparée à Remi. Mais surtout, elle savait que Kurt ne faisait ce parallèle que pour montrer qu'il tenait à elle. Il l'aimait en tant que Jane, et lui montrait autant d'attachement qu'il en avait montré à Taylor, puis à son souvenir lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Cependant, il ne l'identifiait pas à Taylor, tous deux avaient appris à la dure qu'elle n'était pas elle, mais il signifiait par là que pour lui elle avait une place aussi importance que son amie d'enfance décédée dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Connaissant l'attachement presque obsessionnel qu'il avait montré à la fillette, ne cessant jamais de conserver son souvenir, et une sorte d'espoir de la croire en vie tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son corps de ses yeux, c'était à la fois triste et plutôt flatteur.

C'était toutefois le fait qu'il lui répète tous ces éléments ensembles, et d'un ton aussi affecté, qui la touchait profondément. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle pouvait à nouveau faire totalement confiance à Kurt, malgré ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Certes elle avait accepté de donner une chance à toute l'équipe, mais il y avait cependant un cap entre repartir sur de meilleures bases et faire confiance à nouveau à ceux qui avaient été aussi durs avec elle. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus que les choses ne devaient également pas être évidentes de leur point de vu. Si Patterson avait regagné rapidement sa confiance, elle avait été un peu plus hésitante envers le reste des agents. En fait, ce nouveau cap franchit avec Kurt avait sans aucun doute été accéléré par les sentiments mutuels qui existaient entre eux. Soudain, sa tête fut doucement tirée vers l'avant et les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sur les siennes, la sortant de ses pensées.

-« Tu penses trop », sourit Weller d'un air gentiment moqueur devant son air surprit après avoir rompu le baiser.

-« Je pensais à… l'équipe et à… nous et à… tous les gens qui comptent pour moi », répondit Jane en se pelotonnant contre lui. « Je… je veux vous protéger… tous… mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à… comment vous vous sentiriez… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose », dit-elle lentement, en cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

-« Parce que jusqu'ici tu n'avais pas vraiment admis faire partie de l'équipe à nouveau. Tu n'avais pas admis que des gens puissent tenir à toi et même prendre des risques pour t'aider. Borden a probablement raison, même si je n'aime pas cela », marmonna Kurt. Levant un sourcil surprit, Jane le força à poursuivre en lui adressant une petite mimique interrogative qu'il trouva absolument attendrissante.

-« Borden… Quand nous t'avons délivré des mains de Keaton et que Borden a su… les grandes lignes de ce qui était arrivé… du moins de l'histoire que nous avions préparée pour lui… il nous a dit qu'il te faudrait du temps. Qu'en raison des… traumatismes que tu avais subis, tu pensais ne pas mériter une deuxième chance… Au départ nous n'y avons pas cru parce que… nous voulions penser que ce ne serait pas aussi dur que cela. Nous voulions… nous convaincre que les choses pourraient s'arranger rapidement… je voulais m'en convaincre car… c'était insupportable de te voir souffrir autant et de savoir… que nous avions contribué à cela… que j'avais contribué à cela », confessa Kurt d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Jane sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en le voyant d'un coup si… affecté si… abattu. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, Kurt s'était efforcé d'être à nouveau son roc, de la soutenir à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas la submerger. Elle savait que ce simple fait avait nécessité des efforts surhumains de sa part, considérant ses tendances ultra-protectrices envers ceux qu'il aimait. Elle voulait présenter à nouveau ses excuses pour ne pas avoir vu combien la situation l'affectait réellement mais savait qu'il les repousserait en lui disant qu'elle devait juste accepter que des gens tenaient à elle.

À la réflexion, il avait raison sur ce point. Durant des mois, pendant sa captivité aux mains de la CIA puis lors de son retour au FBI, elle avait voulu se persuader qu'elle était seule et le serait toujours. Bien entendu, une partie d'elle-même aspirait au pardon et à retrouver le lien existant entre elle et l'équipe, mais elle avait tout fait pour la faire taire. L'espoir était simplement trop douloureux, semblait tout simplement trop inaccessible pour qu'elle se l'autorise. Ensuite il y avait eu son enlèvement et cette nouvelle nuit d'horreur entre les mains de son bourreau. À son retour à la conscience, à l'hôpital, elle avait trouvé une équipe follement inquiète pour elle. Le changement avait été très difficile à admettre, la méfiance enracinée après des semaines d'isolement lui faisant douter de la sincérité de leurs sentiments. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais maintenant, elle commençait enfin à accepter qu'elle était vraiment importante à leurs yeux.

En fait, c'était sans doute Kira et sa famille qui l'avaient aidé à franchir cette étape. L'affection de l'équipe était née de mois de travail en commun, malgré leurs erreurs respectives, et ils n'étaient absolument pas neutres dans leur jugement. À l'inverse, les Dickinson avaient dû apprendre à la connaitre petit-à-petit, et le fait qu'ils comprennent sa situation, sans pour autant excuser ses erreurs, mais en montrant au moins de la compassion pour sa situation avait été une très agréable surprise. Cependant, c'était Kira qui l'avait le plus touchée. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait elle-même, comme lorsqu'elle avait vu le traitement que la fillette recevait à l'école dans l'indifférence générale des adultes. L'idée que l'on puisse laisser faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi innocent, d'aussi adorable, était tout simplement insupportable et avait déclenché ses instincts protecteurs. L'affection inconditionnelle de Kira pour elle avait considérablement remonté sa confiance en elle. Il le fallait pour être en mesure de la protéger des dangers qui la menaçaient. Mais plus que cela, c'était la façon dont l'enfant la percevait qui l'avait touchée. Pour elle, elle était la protectrice aux tatouages cools, la femme qui prenait soin d'elle lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement, telle que Jane voulait être, sans arrière-pensées. La façon dont Kira s'inquiétait régulièrement pour elle, et réclamait sa présence lui avait également fait prendre conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait pris sans le vouloir dans la vie de la fillette.

Kurt observa avec inquiétude Jane se figer, puis sa mine se faire plus pensive. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa jolie petite tête brune alors qu'elle essayait sûrement de déterminer la meilleure réponse à offrir. Une réponse qui ne soit pas des excuses en tout cas. Usant de la même technique que précédemment il attira son attention à nouveau.

-« Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère.

-« Tu as raison », souffla la jeune femme. Weller lui adressa un regard surprit, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

-« J'ai toujours raison, tout le monde le sais. Mais par curiosité, à propos de quoi » ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger pour la distraire. Cela fonctionna puisque Jane lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse tout en souriant légèrement, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir dans cette position.

-« Je… j'ai mis du temps à le voir mais… je sais où est ma place dans l'équipe et… je sais que des gens tiennent à moi et que mes… décisions mes… prises de risques vous affectent. Je ferais des efforts parce que… Je sais que tu m'aime et… je t'aime aussi et… que j'ai envie d'être la meilleure petite-amie que tu n'aies jamais eu… même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Parce que la dernière chose que je veux c'est te faire souffrir et… », expliqua difficilement Jane avant de s'arrêter devant le regard choqué et surprit de l'agent face à elle.

-« Petite-amie » ? Demanda simplement Kurt une fois qu'il fut en mesure d'articuler un son. Repensant rapidement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, la brune rougit furieusement de s'être laissée entrainer autant, en même temps qu'elle se sentait légèrement craintive à l'idée d'avoir mis un tel mot sur leur relation. Cela la rendait d'un coup plus réelle, plus… officielle.

-« Oui… Eh bien je me disais que… puisque tu m'aime et que… nous vivons ensemble… enfin que… », hésita à nouveau Jane, craignant d'avoir mal interprété les derniers jours. Cette fois-ci franchement amusé, Kurt s'approcha pour la faire taire à nouveau d'un baiser, trouvant ses hésitations attendrissantes.

-« Jane… Je ne suis pas contre. J'ai juste été un peu surpris par le fait que tu veuilles… officialiser les choses. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais si tu te sens prête pour une autre étape… je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, bien au contraire », dit-il doucement. Cette fois-ci se fut la jeune femme qui prit l'initiative et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Après quelques secondes, il leur fallut cependant se séparer pour reprendre un peu d'air.

-« J'en déduis que c'est oui », s'amusa Kurt.

-« Eh bien… je pourrais avoir besoin d'être encore un peu convaincue », fit mine de réfléchir Jane sans pouvoir cacher l'amusement dans ses yeux ni dans sa voix.

-« Oh vraiment » ? Répondit son petit-ami amusé avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il la trouva cependant à nouveau hésitante, et craignit un instant qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis.

-« Et maintenant… Est-ce que je dois… faire quelque chose de différent ou… » ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Non, reste simplement toi-même. Ce n'est qu'un mot Jane, cela ne change pas ce que nous sommes, ni ce que nous vivons depuis quelques semaines. », la tranquillisa Kurt en l'attirant contre lui.

-« Oh… d'accord. Est-ce que nous devons… en parler à l'équipe » ?

-« Le rendre vraiment officiel ? C'est à toi de voir. Je n'ai rien contre, d'ailleurs… Tasha et Patterson te diront certainement qu'elles le savaient depuis longtemps », commenta Kurt en souriant.

-« Ou nous pourrions juste faire comme si… tout était normal et voir… combien de temps elles mettent à deviner », proposa sa petite-amie.

-« C'est une possibilité… Que dirais tu d'un petit pari » ?

-« Quel est l'enjeu » ? Demanda Jane à la fois attirée par le défi et un peu méfiante.

-« Le perdant devra faire tout ce que veut le vainqueur pendant une journée », proposa Kurt, son cœur accélérant déjà devant quelques idées qu'il avait en tête. C'était un peu osé il le savait, mais Jane résistait difficilement à un défi, alors ce pourrait être très amusant. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'intention du lui faire du mal en cas de victoire.

-« D'accord », répondit la jeune femme après un petit temps d'hésitation, en essayant de cacher le rouge qui montait à ses joues alors que quelques-uns de ses fantasmes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

-« Je dis qu'il leur faudra moins de deux semaines pour se rendre compte que nous sommes ensembles ».

-« Nous ne sommes pas si évidents que ça… je dis que nous pouvons le leur cacher au moins pendant un mois », répondit Jane.

-« Un mois entier… considérant à quel point vous êtes proches et la manière dont elles nous observent en permanence ? Je te trouve très optimiste », nia Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Nous pouvons le faire », l'encouragea la brune.

-« Si tu le dis… Mais j'espère que tu es consciente qu'au moindre soupçon elles te feront subir un interrogatoire en règle pour avoir des informations », s'amusa Kurt. « Et elles impliqueront probablement Allie aussi ».

-« J'ai résisté trois mois à Keaton… je ne craquerais pas si facilement », réfuta Jane. La référence à ce qu'elle avait vécu de manière aussi… affirmée le surprit, mais il éprouva une certaine satisfaction de la voir si… confiante à ce sujet. Même si l'épreuve avait été horrible, la manière dont elle en était sortie avait de quoi la rendre fière, et il était content qu'elle l'ait comprit.

Un instant, il envisagea de lui rappeler que contrairement à Keaton, ses amies connaissaient ses petites faiblesses et que même si elles ne lui feraient pas de mal, elles ne montreraient pas de pitié avant que leur curiosité ne soit satisfaite. Puis se rappelant la nature de leur pari, il y renonça. Il faisait confiance à Patterson, Tasha et Allie pour ne pas aller trop loin avec Jane, et si cela lui donnait un petit avantage pour la victoire finale…

-« Très bien, après une journée pareille je pense que tu as besoin de récupérer. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose » ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-« Pas tout de suite », répondit la brune en allumant la télé. Décidant de tout de même aller préparer le repas, Kurt se leva un peu à contrecœur en la laissant zapper à la recherche d'un programme qui lui plaisait. Lorsqu'il revint près du canapé quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Jane allongée et profondément endormie, sans doute après avoir regardé sans vraiment les voir les images défilant sur la TV.

Il contempla un instant sa nouvelle petite-amie. Jane avait toujours l'air si belle, si innocente lorsqu'elle dormait… Du moins quand les cauchemars la laissaient tranquille. Fort heureusement ceux-ci s'étaient considérablement espacés ces derniers temps. Comme elle avait besoin de repos après les évènements de la journée, il repoussa la fin de la préparation du repas et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la jeune femme. D'un bond souple, Fluffy sauta sur l'accoudoir et vint se frotter contre son bras en miaulant doucement.

-« Oh bien sûr, maintenant que ta maîtresse dors tu deviens mon ami pour que je te nourrisse », ironisa l'agent en gratouillant néanmoins la tête du chaton. Celui-ci poursuivit son entreprise de persuasion, et Weller finit par se laisser attendrir.

-« D'accord, d'accord boule de poils. Baisse d'un ton, nous ne voulons pas réveiller notre fille n'est-ce pas » ? Concéda Kurt en se levant pour aller nourrir leur petit pensionnaire.

…..

Jane se réveilla lentement en sentant une petite boule de poils se frotter contre son visage. Après quelques secondes, elle daigna ouvrir les yeux pour voir Fluffy à quelques centimètres d'elle, lui donnant de petits coups de museau.

-« Mais oui tu es craquant », le complimenta la brune d'une voix encore un peu endormie en le voyant se pavaner devant elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, venir la voir dès qu'il trouvait qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus assez à lui, pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Après quelques caresses, le félin satisfait sauta à nouveau au sol, laissant sa maîtresse s'étirer avant de se redresser dans le canapé.

-« Je savais que j'aurais dû garder un œil sur cette sale bête », grommela Kurt mécontent de la voir réveillée après seulement deux petites heures de sommeil. Même s'il commençait à se faire tard, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de manger et avait même envisagé de transporter la brune jusqu'à leur lit pour qu'elle soit mieux installée.

-« Fluffy n'est pas une sale bête… et je sais qu'en secret vous vous aimez bien tous les deux», répondit Jane d'un ton mi- vexé mi- amusé. Sentant ses doigts et ses orteils picoter, la jeune femme les remua lentement pour s'assurer que le sang circulait bien, essayant de combattre la sensation fantôme du froid dont son corps avait gardé la mémoire.

-« Tu devrais prendre une douche bien chaude avant de manger », dit Kurt d'un ton préoccupé. Jane voulut protester, avant de se raviser. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout.

Pendant que la brune se rendait dans la salle de bain, l'agent fédéral retourna à la préparation de leur repas, qui vu l'heure était plus un petit-déjeuner très en avance, à base de bagels qu'il gardait au congélateur pour ce genre d'occasion, d'œufs brouillés, de café et de chocolat chaud, toutes les choses que Jane aimait et qui pourraient la réchauffer, qu'un véritable diner. Coupant le feu sous les œufs, il se rendit ensuite dans leur chambre pour voir si sa petite-amie était prête. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, entortillée dans une grande serviette, et essayant de masser ses pieds pour en chasser la sensation de picotement.

-« Besoin d'aide » ? Proposa Kurt en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça », répondit la brune un peu intimidée à l'idée de quelque chose d'aussi intime.

-« Aucun problème », répondit Weller avec un sourire apaisant avant de soulever son pied gauche et de commencer à le masser. Il était doué, vraiment doué, dû reconnaitre Jane en retenant un petit gémissement de plaisir alors que les douces caresses envoyaient des ondes de bien-être dans tout son corps.

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda Kurt un peu alarmé en la voyant les yeux fermés.

-« C'est… agréable », admit Jane en les rouvrant pour le regarder. Perdu dans ses grands yeux verts, il modifia sans le vouloir son geste, et la jeune femme le surprit avec un petit gloussement alors que sa jambe tressaillait dans sa main.

-« Ça chatouille », avoua-t-elle involontairement avec un nouveau gloussement alors que les doigts de Kurt effleuraient à nouveau un point particulièrement sensible.

-« Tiens tiens tiens, Superwoman aurait donc un point faible », s'amusa Kurt en lui adressant un sourire dangereux.

-« Kurt non… » ! Protesta-t-elle, mi- menaçante mi- suppliante lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. En quelques secondes son petit-ami fut cependant sur elle et après une courte lutte l'immobilisa sous lui, ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes de la brune l'empêchant de bouger, alors qu'ils immobilisaient ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Juste assez pour la rendre sans défenses, mais sans serrer assez fort pour lui faire mal.

-« Promet que tu ne prendras plus de risques inutiles », exigea-t-il avec un sourire à la fois amusé et affectueux.

-« Je ne craquerais pas », le défia Jane en sentant son cœur s'accéléra devant leur proximité. Elle attendait qu'il relâche ses poignets pour contre-attaquer, mais les mains de Kurt volèrent si vite vers son ventre qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre avant que l'attaque de chatouilles ne commence. Immédiatement la jolie brune éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à son tortionnaire. Après quelques instants, Kurt lui accorda une petite pause pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

-« Deuxième chance », la nargua Weller, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Jane sourit de défi, refusant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. En même temps, la situation était étrangement excitante, peut-être à cause de leur grande proximité physique, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Même si pour cela elle devait endurer un nouveau supplice, pas question de supplier Kurt, qui n'attendait manifestement que ça. Brièvement, elle se surprit à espérer que ce petit jeu ne soit qu'un préliminaire qui les amènerait vers quelque chose de plus intime encore. Avoir Kurt si proche d'elle, et si inaccessible en même temps, rendait la situation encore plus insupportable. Maintenant que ses sens étaient enflammés, elle voulait désespérément le toucher, l'embrasser…

-« Il en faudra plus… pour me faire craquer », dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-« Oh vraiment » ? La nargua Weller, ravit de la voir entrer dans son jeu, en recommençant son assaut. Cette fois-ci, ils furent cependant tous les deux pris de cours par le résultat. Alors que Jane se débattait pour essayer de lui échapper, la serviette qui l'enveloppait glissa légèrement, dévoilant le côté droit de sa poitrine jusqu'au nombril. Hypnotisé par la vision soudaine du corps tatoué de la jeune femme juste sous lui, Kurt s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, Jane prit à son tour conscience de l'évolution de leur situation, avant de pousser un petit gémissement de surprise et de plaisir lorsque Kurt embrassa plusieurs fois la peau découverte, terminant par la pointe de son sein droit. Le son le ramena à la conscience et il recula légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de laisser ses pulsions prendre le contrôle.

-« Désolé je n'aurais pas dû… j'ai perdu le contrôle… je ne voulais pas… », s'excusa-t-il en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, craignant d'avoir franchi une limite.

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter », souffla Jane en se redressant pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus envi de combattre le désir qu'elle ressentait pour le séduisant agent fédéral depuis des semaines.

-« Tu es sûre… je ne veux rien précipiter », essaya encore de freiner Kurt. Son attention la toucha, car il luttait visiblement pour essayer de se contrôler et ne pas lui imposer une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit prête. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait cependant pas envie d'un Kurt qui se contrôlait, pas alors que son propre corps brûlait de désir après leurs petits jeux précédents.

-« Je suis plus que prête », souffla-t-elle résolument avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de commencer à lui retirer sa chemise. L'agent lutta encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse un endroit particulièrement sensible juste à la base de son cou. Perdant le contrôle de lui-même, il se redressa pour soulever la jeune femme et la rallonger sur le lit, la serviette ne restant pas un obstacle très longtemps. Continuant à s'embrasser furieusement, les deux amants parcourent le corps de l'autre avec leurs mains, les doigts de Jane aidant Kurt à se débarrasser de son pantalon alors qu'il luttait depuis quelques instants avec sa ceinture, puis de son caleçon.

Une fois libéré, Weller entreprit de couvrir le corps tatoué de sa belle de baisers, s'amusant à tracer le contour de certains tatouages avec sa langue, en particulier ceux qui se trouvaient dans des endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Jane était à la fois au paradis et en enfer. Au paradis car Kurt éveillait en elle des sensations incroyables, et qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps était à la fois brûlant de désir et de plaisir, tandis que sa tête semblait vide et flotter dans les nuages. En enfer parce que ses taquineries la conduisait toujours plus proche de l'extase sans la lui accorder et qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en supporter davantage.

-« Kurt », gémit la brune entre deux baisers, son corps ondulant sous lui alors qu'elle essayait de le pousser à accélérer les choses. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus immédiat que de longs préliminaires, et lui-même ayant du mal à réfréner son propre désir, son petit-ami décida de passer à l'étape supérieure et de lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait. Ils firent ainsi passionnément l'amour plusieurs fois, ne semblant pas pouvoir arrêter de découvrir le corps de l'autre, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, se laissant baigner par l'amour et l'agréable chaleur de leurs ébats. Au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue triompha cependant, et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes.

-« Waouh » murmura Kurt encore haletant. Malgré sa fatigue, Jane avait une endurance étonnante, et il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser que ce qu'ils venaient de partager n'était pas un rêve.

-« C'était… encore mieux que dans mes rêves », souffla Jane les yeux encore légèrement perdus dans le vague, avant de s'arrêter pour le regarder. « Ce n'est pas un rêve n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude, à l'idée que ce qui avait été la concrétisation de ses pensées secrètes depuis des semaines ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.

-« Si s'en est un, nous avons tous les deux fait le même », la rassura Kurt avec un nouveau baiser, bien plus tendre que ceux qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

-« Tant mieux », soupira la jeune femme avec un sourire heureux avant de bailler.

-« Désolé », s'excusa immédiatement Kurt. « Dans ton état j'aurais dû te laisser te reposer et… ».

-« Chut » ! Lui ordonna gentiment Jane en se blottissant contre lui. C'est de la fatigue, mais un bon type de fatigue. Je voulais ça autant que toi… peut-être même plus ».

-« Si tu en es sûre ».

-« C'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie », répondit honnêtement la brune avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser dériver dans le sommeil, bercée par le son des battements du cœur de son petit-ami.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 48_

Et voilà, nos deux tourtereaux ont fait un immense pas en avant^^. Honnêtement je ne suis pas totalement satisfait du rendu de la scène finale que j'ai essayé de garder dans le rating, mais après quatre réécritures je n'ai pas mieux à proposer pour le moment.

À la base je devais intégrer le début de la traque de Selacios avec Rich dans ce chapitre, mais finalement j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le Jeller.

Ce n'est que partie remise puisque Rich reviendra dans le chapitre 49.


	49. Chap 49 - En chasse

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 49. Jane et Kurt vont-ils parvenir à garder leur secret, Rich va-t-il les percer à jour ? Une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre.

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à Louserie, fan28, Kaddu, Hm, Dborah et Tanutwo pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Eh, c'est super dur à réussir une bonne omelette ^^. Et oui Patty l'ourson ne mérite pas ça, mais Sandstorm ne respecte rien. Crois-moi, je m'en veux aussi de lui faire ça, mais cela aura son importance pour la suite.

 **Dborah** : merci ^^.

 **Hm** : Bien sûr que Rich va faire des commentaires, aucune chance qu'il laisse passer une occasion pareil.

 **Louserie** : La danse de la victoire semble populaire avec ce chapitre lol

 **Kaddu** : Encore un peu de patience, le gagnant ou la gagnante du pari sera révélé assez rapidement. Effectivement Jane part avec un désavantage, mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour que Kurt gagne…^^

 **Tanutwo** : Rich va s'en donner à cœur-joie ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

De retour chez eux, Kurt essaye de convaincre en douceur Jane d'être plus prudente. Ne parvenant pas à lui faire promettre d'être moins téméraire, il finit par dévoiler l'étendue de ses sentiments en lui disant à nouveau qu'il l'aime. Après une discussion à cœur ouvert, les sentiments s'enflamment, et Kurt et Jane finissent par s'offrir une nuit de folie. Reste maintenant pour eux à essayer de cacher ce nouveau développement de leur relation à leurs amis afin de satisfaire les exigences d'un petit pari entre eux.

….

 **Chapitre 49 – En chasse**

.…

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'un mince rayon de soleil franchit les rideaux mal tirés pour caresser son visage. La jeune femme se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme si elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue et heureuse depuis… depuis jamais en fait. Tout du moins pas depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce sac sur Time Square.

Elle était blottie contre Kurt, ce qui était devenu habituel au réveil pour eux. L'absence de vêtements par contre ne l'était pas, et après quelques instants d'intenses cogitations, le contenu de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait vraiment fait… Elle avait couché avec Kurt. Elle rougit en se rappelant la chaleur qui l'avait envahie à cet instant, et la douceur avec laquelle les mains et la langue de l'agent fédéral s'étaient promenées sur son corps pour la conduire au paradis. Avec une gêne encore plus grande, elle admit à elle-même qu'elle avait même tellement apprécié, que l'espace d'un instant elle avait été prête à le supplier pour qu'il fasse d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

Allie avait eu raison, Kurt était doué, extrêmement doué même. Il avait été à la fois tendre et passionné, lui donnant exactement ce qu'elle voulait sans la pousser trop loin. Il avait même essayé de réfréner au départ son propre désir pour s'assurer qu'elle était réellement prête pour ce grand pas en avant dans l'évolution de leur relation. Dans ses bras elle s'était sentie aimée et protégée, mais surtout entière. Comme si Kurt la complétait, comme si il était devenu une partie d'elle-même dont elle avait absolument besoin pour exister. La sensation était grisante, mais aussi un peu effrayante…

Et maintenant elle était là, ses jambes étroitement emmêlées avec celles de Kurt, le bras de celui-ci fermement enroulé autour de sa taille comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse pendant la nuit. Relevant légèrement la tête, elle contempla son visage durant son sommeil. Il avait l'air paisible, plus détendu qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis son retour de la CIA, et la brune pouvait presque jurer qu'il souriait légèrement dans son sommeil. D'une certaine façon, cela lui donnait un petit côté plus doux, loin de l'image d'autorité qu'il projetait au travail, et Jane ne l'en trouvait que plus attirant.

Sur une impulsion, la jeune femme posa doucement la tête sur sa poitrine, se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur de Weller. Elle resta là un long moment, les yeux fermés, savourant juste le contact de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

-« Bien installée » ? Lui demanda la voix amusée de Kurt, la faisant légèrement sursauter lorsque le torse sur lequel sa tête était posée vibra sous elle.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller », répondit rapidement Jane en faisant mine de se dégager.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en voudrais à ma petite-amie très sexy de me faire un câlin » ? Lui demanda Kurt d'un ton toujours amusé.

-« Donc c'est vraiment arrivé » ? Murmura Jane, semblant toujours avoir du mal à y croire.

-« Plusieurs fois même », la renseigna obligeamment Weller, gagnant une petite claque sur le ventre en réponse à sa taquinerie.

-« C'était… ».

-« Fantastique », compléta Kurt pour elle, sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux physiquement apprécié l'acte autant l'un que l'autre.

-« Oui », admit presque timidement la jeune femme avant de s'abîmer dans ses réflexions.

-« Jane, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse » ? Demanda Kurt en sentant son sourire disparaitre de la voir à nouveau aussi pensive, son cœur faisant un bon à l'idée que, peut-être, maintenant que l'euphorie du moment était passée, elle regrettait d'être allée aussi loin.

-« Eh bien… Hier je… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je… j'ai juste suivis les envies de… mon corps mais… ».

-« Mais… » ? L'encouragea doucement l'agent fédéral en attendant nerveusement sa réponse.

-« Mais je sais que… eh bien je ne suis pas très expérimentée et… je ne voulais pas que… enfin je voulais que tu… apprécie autant que moi », confessa Jane en rougissant follement. Kurt sentit son cœur devenir instantanément plus léger, et combattit l'envie de rire, ne voulant pas que sa petite-amie pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. Sa préoccupation et son… on pourrait dire son innocence, sur le sujet étaient adorables et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-« Eh, tu n'as pas être inquiète pour ça. Je te promets que tu as été très bien, et j'ai vraiment adoré notre nuit », répondit-il en faisant mine de ne pas entendre son soupir de soulagement.

-« Moi aussi », dit Jane en baissant à nouveau les yeux embarrassée.

-« Il n'y a rien à être gênée Jane… D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'être rassurée… je suis disposé à te fournir toute la pratique nécessaire à l'amélioration de tes compétences », la taquina Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Malgré son manque de confiance en elle, la brune rit doucement avant de comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

-« C'est une vraie proposition ? Nous pourrons… le refaire » ? Demanda-t-elle avec de l'étonnement et une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

-« Bien sûr », dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que ce serait une histoire d'un soir » ?

-« Eh bien… Je n'étais pas sûre que tu en aies envie… si je n'étais pas… » commença la jeune femme avec embarras. En fait, prise dans l'instant elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que serait la suite de leur relation, et malgré ses assurances elle craignait de décevoir son petit-ami.

-« Jane, tout n'est pas qu'une question de performance… De plus, il me semble que je t'avais prévenu qu'un jour tu serais à moi non ? Et je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement », répondit avec confiance l'agent fédéral en la faisant basculer sous lui.

-« Tu l'as dit c'est vrai », admit doucement la jeune femme alors que son cœur accélérait à nouveau de se retrouver dans cette position.

-« Je pense que ma petite-amie a besoin d'un peu de persuasion et qu'elle doit comprendre à quel point elle me plait », continua Kurt en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser devint progressivement plus passionné, et il commença à faire doucement errer ses mains sur la peau couverte de tatouages de la jolie brune. Sous ses douces pressions, il la sentit se détendre peu à peu, et devint plus entreprenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gémissements de Jane étaient devenus de vrais cris alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement son nom, pendant qu'il la conduisait vers des sommets de plaisir encore et encore.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous les deux, le corps trempé de sueur, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant la chamade, ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire satisfait parfaitement stupide. En regardant son petit-ami, redescendant lentement du petit-nuage sur lequel elle flottait, Jane décida qu'elle pourrait facilement s'habituer au sexe au réveil.

-« Convaincue » ? La taquina Kurt en chassant de son front une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur de leurs ébats.

-« Encore un peu et je crois que je pourrais mourir de bonheur », répondit Jane en lui renvoyant un sourire lumineux.

-« Oh mais je ne prévois pas de vous tuer mademoiselle Doe… Même si ce serait une façon certainement très agréable de partir », répondit Kurt avec amusement en l'embrassant. Il fut interrompu par un bruit de gargouillis, et ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le ventre de la brune avant que celle-ci ne rougisse.

-« Eh bien, je pense que quelqu'un a besoin d'être nourrit correctement », s'amusa l'agent fédéral en se levant pour enfiler un caleçon. Un peu embarrassée d'avoir tué l'ambiance, Jane en profita néanmoins pour laisser errer ses yeux sur le corps musclé de Kurt, avant de rencontrer ses yeux bleus amusés. Prise en flagrant délit de matage, la brune rougit et détourna le regard.

-« Vue agréable ? Parce que personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois », dit Weller avec un faux sérieux en observant de manière exagérément attentive le corps nu tatoué étendu sur son lit. Jane lui envoya le premier oreiller qu'elle put à la figure, mais sourit tout de même. Kurt avait le don de la mettre en confiance, et même si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir aussi… taquin, il arrivait parfaitement à calmer ses insécurités.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard plein d'amour que Kurt lui lança avant de quitter la pièce en posant l'oreiller sur la commode, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle enfilait distraitement une culotte et ramassait la chemise que Kurt portait la veille pour se couvrir, un petit miaulement suivi d'un frottement sur sa cheville lui fit baisser la tête.

-« Eh salut toi », accueillit-elle son animal de compagnie qui ronronna de contentement lorsqu'elle lui caressa la tête en le soulevant dans ses bras. Dans la cuisine, elle rejoignit son petit-ami qui s'affairait à préparer un nouveau petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'il avait préparé la veille était parti à la poubelle car devenu immangeable. L'action lui fit cependant prendre conscience qu'absorbé par la folie du moment, il avait poussé Jane a sauté un repas alors qu'elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces.

-« Je vais bien Kurt », soupira celle-ci en le voyant jeter un regard pensif à la nourriture qu'il venait de jeter.

-« Tu iras mieux après un repas correct ».

-« Nous avons tous les deux été pris par l'instant, et j'étais pleinement consentante. D'accord j'ai raté un repas mais ce n'est pas si grave… », marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est vrai, parce que tu vas manger deux fois plus ce matin », acquiesça Kurt en levant les yeux vers elle et en croisant les bras, comme pour la défier de dire le contraire.

-« D'accord », soupira Jane en comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire fléchir sur ce point. Elle s'avança vers l'un des tabourets, grimaçant lorsque le mouvement réveilla des douleurs dans certains muscles dont elle ignorait même l'existence jusqu'à ce matin.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que j'ai été trop… brutal » ? Demanda Kurt en la voyant s'asseoir précautionneusement avec inquiétude.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda sa petite-amie en relevant les yeux vers lui et en posant Fluffy sur le plan de travail devant elle, avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. « Oh non, c'est juste que… certains muscles qui n'ont pas l'habitude ont beaucoup travaillé, c'est plus une sensation de gêne que… d'accord c'est peu douloureux, mais je ne regrette rien », termina-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique de l'homme devant elle.

-« Désolé, parfois j'ai tendance à… perdre le contrôle dans ces cas-là », s'excusa néanmoins l'agent en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Totalement absorbé par le fait de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à son désir pour la jeune femme, il avait perdu de vue le fait qu'elle était beaucoup moins expérimentée que lui, et qu'il aurait sans doute dû davantage prendre son temps.

-« Tout va bien Kurt, j'ai réellement adoré ce que nous avons fait hier soir… et ce matin aussi », essaya de le tranquilliser Jane. « Tu as vraiment été parfait et tu m'as même laissé une chance d'arrêter pour être sûr que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de… ce genre de choses… Oscar est le seul homme avec qui… j'ai été intime depuis que ma mémoire a été effacée et… tu es plus… grand que lui », avoua nerveusement la brune en rougissant d'embarras devant la dernière partie de son aveu. Sur le moment elle avait été un peu nerveuse en remarquant la différence anatomique avec son ex-fiancé, mais Kurt avait réussi à la détendre suffisamment par ses baisers et ses caresses pour que ce ne soit pas aussi douloureux qu'il avait l'air de le penser.

Kurt cligna des yeux avant de rougir un peu en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son ego bondissait de joie devant cette information dans un élan de fierté virile parfaitement stupide, alors que la partie rationnelle de son esprit se sentait un peu moins heureuse d'entendre mentionner le fait que la femme qu'il aimait avait été intime avec cet enfoiré d'Oscar.

-« Kurt » ? Demanda la brune un peu alarmée par son soudain silence.

-« Tu sais… même quand la comparaison est en leur faveur, les hommes n'aiment pas vraiment entendre parler de l'ex de la femme qui partage leur vie », dit-il une lueur amusée dans les yeux en venant enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

-« Oh, c'est logique j'imagine », répondit la jeune femme un peu gênée.

-« Je ne te reproche pas ce qui est arrivé Jane », lui dit doucement Kurt en la forçant à relever le menton vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais qu'il s'est servi de toi et que… il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre vous, u moins de ton côté ».

-« Cela fait quand même partie des choses que je regrette », marmonna la brune en posant la tête sur son épaule. « Au contraire de ce que nous avons fait hier et… tout à l'heure », ajouta-t-elle, lui tirant un sourire.

-« Je suis ravi de l'entendre mademoiselle Doe, car vous allez découvrir une autre règle de la Casa Weller », répondit Kurt avec un air très sérieux. Devant son air interrogateur, il poursuivit : « Tu es ma petite amie maintenant, ce qui veut dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi », chuchota-t-il à son oreille, la faisant rougir violemment alors que la chaleur envahissait à nouveau tout son corps.

-« Je vous trouve bien présomptueux agent Weller », répondit tout de même Jane entrant malgré elle dans son jeu, en se forçant à croiser son regard. L'amour et le désir qu'elle y lut réchauffa son cœur, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-« Si tu continues à prendre des risques inutiles, je serais dans l'obligation de sévir et de montrer à quel point je peux être persuasif », sourit Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans le cou.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles », marmonna Jane en essayant de ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même, ce qu'il attendait visiblement.

-« Tu te rappelles qu'en te laissant retourner sur le terrain j'avais fixé quatre règles ? Eh bien si ma mémoire est bonne tu as enfreint la première en ne gardant pas ton oreillette avec toi. Normalement je devrais appliquer la règle quatre et t'enfermer ici, mais je sais que tu tiens trop à Kira pour ça. Alors j'accepte de te laisser retourner là-bas, mais si tu prends encore ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une décision dangereuse pour toi alors que la situation ne l'exige pas… », précisa Kurt en laissant volontairement sa menace imprécise.

-« Et si je le fais que vas-tu faire » ? Le provoqua Jane en se tournant vers lui, une lueur de défi amusé dans les yeux. Elle savait que Kurt ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, elle adorait le défier pour provoquer une réaction de sa part et le pousser aux limites de son contrôle.

-« Rappelles toi les termes du pari, si les filles devinent que nous sommes ensemble avant deux semaines tu perds… Alors si tu enfreints les règles je ferais tout pour te faire craquer devant elles et qu'elles comprennent avant ce délais », dit Kurt juste dans son oreille en caressant lentement le bas de son dos.

-« Tu n'oserais pas… c'est de la triche », protesta faiblement Jane en retenant difficilement le petit gémissement qui montait à ses lèvres.

-« Teste moi », la défia Kurt avec amusement en la laissant sortir de son emprise pour retourner préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-« Tu me crois aussi faible que ça… », gronda doucement la brune une fois qu'elle eut un peu repris ses esprits, même si la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux démentait la dureté qu'elle essayait de mettre dans sa voix. « Je vais tenir, et c'est toi qui sera obligé de faire tout ce que je veux », le défia-t-elle à son tour. Kurt lui tourna le dos sous prétexte de remuer les œufs dans la poêle et sourit. Jane était tellement facile à faire réagir lorsqu'on la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à un défi ou à la remise en cause de ses compétences. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de la pousser plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter. Il était ravi qu'elle entre dans son jeu, car cela renforçait le lien entre eux, mais il ne lui imposerait jamais quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Il l'aimait et la respectait bien trop pour ça.

-« Alors que le meilleur gagne », répondit-il finalement en posant son assiette remplie devant la jeune femme. Sans attendre, celle-ci attaqua son petit-déjeuner, sans doute affamée après ses mésaventures de la veille et leurs activités intimes. Ils mangèrent dans un silence tranquille, se jetant régulièrement des regards amoureux par-dessus le plan de travail, uniquement interrompus par Fluffy qui venait quémander à l'un ou à l'autre un peu de bacon ou des caresses.

-« Je t'aime », dit soudainement Jane, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle alors qu'il commençait à laver sa vaisselle. La brune était encore en train de terminer sa propre assiette après qu'il l'ait resservie sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser.

-« Je t'aime aussi », répondit-il en souriant, émut de l'air radieux que ces trois petits mots faisaient naître sur le visage de la femme qui avait volé son cœur. « Tu sais… j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure… Parfois il m'arrive de… perdre le contrôle et toi… tu as le don de me rendre complétement fou. Si tu trouves que je suis trop entreprenant ou trop… sauvage… n'hésite pas à me le dire et à me faire ralentir. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quelque chose qui soit douloureux », ajouta-t-il ensuite avec sérieux.

-« Je sais », répondit Jane, touchée par sa préoccupation. « Crois-moi j'ai vraiment adoré… tout ce que nous avons fait ». Son aveu la fit rougir à nouveau, et Kurt s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser. Elle était tellement adorable à être aussi sûre d'elle sur certains sujets et aussi timide à propos du sexe…

-« Tant mieux parce que je compte bien le refaire », dit-il avant de consulter sa montre. « Si tu te sens en forme nous devrions nous préparer pour y aller. Allie doit conduire cet emmerdeur de Dotcom au bureau pour que nous négocions avec lui », précisa ensuite Kurt en regardant sa montre, son enthousiasme retombant d'un coup à l'idée de devoir encore supporter celui qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire de chaque rencontre un enfer.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient que maintenant » ? Demanda Jane en se levant pour déposer son assiette dans l'évier.

-« Il était à l'infirmerie de la prison ces trois deniers jours pour une maladie quelconque d'après ce que j'ai compris… Plutôt en train de préparer un nouveau coup foireux si tu veux mon avis ».

-« Et bien allons nous en assurer alors », répondit sa petite-amie en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

… _.._

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Une heure plus tard, douchés et habillés, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur en prenant garde à conserver une certaine distance entre eux. Les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le reste de l'équipe au milieu de l'open-space. Tous les agents jetaient des regards plus ou moins discrets et amusés vers eux, enfin vers un agent en particulier. Tasha était tranquillement assise à son bureau en faisant de la paperasse, ricanant occasionnellement en regardant son coéquipier. Patterson et Nas se tenaient devant un écran, leur tablette à la main et semblaient concentrées sur un algorithme. Elles relevaient cependant régulièrement la tête pour regarder avec amusement vers le seul membre masculin du groupe assit à son bureau, qui regardait autour de lui avec fatalité.

Malgré lui, Kurt ne put retenir un bref ricanement en voyant son ami qui au lieu de porter l'une de ses habituelles chemises était vêtu d'un T-shirt qui proclamait en lettres jaune fluo « Je suis l'homme le plus stupide du monde ». Jane laissa un échapper un sourire, avant d'adresser un regard compatissant à Reade, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de sa punition pour ses actions de la veille. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'elle était la suivante, comprit-elle ensuite avec un petit frisson en commençant à essayer de se diriger vers le point le plus éloigné des bureaux, proche de la porte de la salle de conférence.

-« Salut vous deux », les accueillit Patterson qui semblait en pleine forme, apparemment peu affectée par les nausées matinales aujourd'hui.

-« Vous avez l'air très détendus », fit remarquer Tasha d'un ton soupçonneux en les regardant attentivement, comme si elle était persuadée qu'ils cachaient quelque chose.

-« Nous avons pu nous reposer maintenant que tout le monde est rentré à la maison », répondit Kurt sans broncher, s'amusant de l'air nerveux de Jane. La pauvre ne tiendrait jamais deux semaines avec un visage aussi expressif. Heureusement pour elle, il détourna l'attention générale en s'adressant à Reade.

-« Très chouette… nouvelle tenue réglementaire » ? Demanda-t-il d'un air imperturbable.

-« Ah, ah, ah, ne me fais pas rire j'ai les lèvres gercées », grogna son subalterne.

-« Pas la peine de le plaindre, il mérite ce qui lui arrive », renchérit sa coéquipière, sans pitié.

-« Eh ! Jane était avec moi » ! Tasha et Patterson se regardèrent, comme si occupées à faire vivre l'enfer à Reade elles avaient oublié ce détail.

-« Très juste, j'avais presque oublié… Viens par ici toi » ! Ordonna la Latina en faisant un petit geste de l'index vers la brune. « Nous allons avoir une longue conversation sur les vilaines filles qui prennent des risques insensés et qui font s'inquiéter leurs amies ». Jane se figea sur place avec inquiétude, avant de jeter un regard trahit à Reade, tout en quémandant son soutien et celui de Kurt en même temps.

-« J'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend », répondit le directeur-adjoint en s'éloignant vers son bureau avec un salut amusé.

-« Désolé mais je les ai sur le dos depuis hier soir et je ne peux pas prendre plus », répondit pour sa part Reade en levant les mains devant lui.

-« Petite nature », le taquina sa coéquipière avant de se tourner vers son amie tatouée et de l'entrainer dans la salle de conférence, suivie par Patterson. « À ton tour… », lui dit-elle avec un ton amusé en voyant la jeune femme regarder nerveusement vers la sortie.

-« Tu sais que nous ne te ferons pas de mal n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Patterson en s'approchant d'elle et en avisant son air un peu inquiet. Machinalement, la brune hocha la tête. Elle le savait bien sûr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à supporter les attentions de ses amies, surtout si celles-ci avaient eu le temps de fourbir leurs armes pendant la soirée d'hier. Il y avait également la possibilité qu'elles finissent par se rendre compte qu'elle et Kurt avaient fait plus que discuter la veille, et elle tenait absolument à gagner ce pari.

-« Pourparlers », lâcha-t-elle très rapidement.

-« Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de citer le code des pirates » ? Demanda Tasha avec amusement en se tournant vers Patterson, surprise par la référence.

-« On dirait », approuva celle-ci clairement amusée.

-« Tu lui a fait regarder Pirates des Caraïbes » ?

-« Non et toi » ? Demanda à son tour la blonde

-« Non plus… Et ce n'est pas Reade, il déteste ce film », répondit Zapata.

-« Qui savait que Weller était un fan de film de pirates » ? S'amusa Patterson.

-« Ce film est très bien », marmonna Jane, un peu vexée qu'elles parlent d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, alors qu'elle était dans la pièce. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se faire oublier.

-« Je n'en doute pas… Mais tu es au courant que comme son nom l'indique le code des pirates ne s'applique qu'aux pirates j'espère » ? Demanda la Latina en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule affectueux.

-« D'ailleurs tu as également oublié ce que disait le capitaine Barbosa, le code est plus un guide qu'un ensemble de véritables règles », ajouta malicieusement Patterson. Avant que ses deux amies n'aient pu mettre leur punition en application, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-« J'espère que vous n'avez pas commencé sans moi » ? Demanda Allie en s'arrêtant devant Jane et en croisant les bras. La brune frissonna devant le regard désapprobateur de l'US Marshal. Le lien qui l'unissait à Allison était particulier. Elles avaient en commun un caractère fort et un peu obstiné, un grand sens du devoir, et une loyauté totale envers leurs proches. Allie s'était toujours montrée très gentille avec elle, la soutenant quand elle avait besoin, la poussant lorsque c'était nécessaire. C'était grâce à ses conseils que sa relation avec Kurt avait pu progresser autant. L'avoir déçu était donc d'autant plus difficile à supporter.

-« Désolé », marmonna-t-elle en se forçant à croiser son regard.

-« Jane… je ne t'en veux pas… Enfin si un peu, ce que tu as fait hier était très risqué même si tu as sauvé Reade. Je sais qu'après la visite de Keaton, les choses n'ont pas été faciles, mais tu dois faire attention à toi aussi », la gronda gentiment son amie avait de l'attirer contre elle. Le geste permit à Jane de sentir le ventre rond de l'US Marshal, ce qui lui rappela que sa grossesse progressait. Fascinée, la brune posa la main dessus, avant que des gloussements ne lui fassent relever la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de ses amies.

-« Pardon, j'aurais dû demander la permission », s'excusa la jeune femme en regardant vers Allie.

-« Pas de problème, je te préviendrais la prochaine fois que la crevette décidera de dire bonjour », sourit gentiment celle-ci. Jane était tellement adorable dans ces cas-là qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir.

-« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous oublions les risques que tu as pris. Pour le moment tu dois convaincre Dotcom de coopérer mais ensuite nous reprendrons notre conversation », ajouta Tasha en voyant Kurt faire signe à la brune à travers la vitre. Soupirant, la jeune femme rejoignit son petit-ami secret, sachant que si Allie collaborait avec Tasha et Patterson pour préparer son châtiment, il n'y avait aucun endroit sur Terre où elle pourrait leur échapper.

…..

 _Salle d'interrogatoire_

-« Ah mon couple préféré, qu'est-ce que tonton Rich peut faire pour vous » ? S'exclama Dotcom lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, en agitant joyeusement les mains, du moins autant que ses menottes fixées à la table le lui permettaient.

-« Nous avons besoin de ton aide Rich », dit doucement Jane en s'asseyant en face de lui. Juste avant d'entrer, ils avaient convenus avec Kurt que ce serait elle qui essayerait de convaincre le hacker de les aider. D'une part parce qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, et d'autre part parce que Kurt n'était pas sûr de parvenir à garder son sang-froid en sa présence. Tant que Dotcom gardait son attention sur Jane, il n'aurait pas envie de lui en coller une… enfin pas trop.

-« Tout pour ma belle machine de guerre », acquiesça gaiement le criminel en la détaillant avec attention. « Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux… des nouvelles de notre… ennemi commun » ? Demanda-t-il avec une préoccupation qui semblait sincère.

-« Je vais mieux oui… Quant à celui qui… m'a fait ça… il est sur la sellette en ce moment », répondit Jane avec un petit frisson à l'évocation de Keaton.

-« Tant mieux… même si mort serait une condition bien meilleure pour lui… beaucoup plus permanente », marmonna Rich son sourire disparaissant l'espace d'un instant. Le changement d'attitude surprit ses interlocuteurs, visiblement il semblait prendre le fait que quelqu'un s'en soit pris à Jane bien plus à cœur qu'il ne le devrait.

-« J'adore le nouveau look, très sexy. Est-ce que tu as enfin fait un mouvement sur monsieur le super agent » ? Demanda ensuite le criminel avec un grand sourire, passant du coq à l'âne.

-« Notre relation n'est pas comme ça », nia Jane immédiatement d'un ton très peu convaincant.

-« Oh la vilaine petite menteuse ! Cela crève les yeux que tu en pince pour lui ma belle », répondit le hacker d'un ton réjouit.

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là », intervint enfin Kurt. Malheureusement Dotcom ne se laissa pas distraire.

-« Allez ! Tu n'as pas envie d'une nuit de folie avec le barbichu ici présent ? Il est un peu grognon c'est vrai, mais hyper sexy admet le », dit Rich avec bonne humeur, avant de plisser les yeux devant leur réaction. La jolie brune tatouée en face de lui venait de rougir violemment, et Weller semblait mal à l' son côté, Jane se remémorait à la fois leurs ébats de la nuit et du réveil, et ce qui était arrivé en sortant de chez Kurt.

… _.._

 _Flashback, une heure plus tôt_

 _-« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes bien le propriétaire du 28 C » ? Demanda une jeune femme de type hispanique en s'approchant alors que Kurt fermait la porte à clé. L'agent se tourna vers elle et se retint de lui faire remarquer que le chiffre était inscrit en gros à côté de la porte._

 _-« Oui »._

 _-« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais les murs ici sont plus fins qu'ils en ont l'air. Ce serait aimable de limiter votre… volume sonore », continua la jeune femme en regardant vers Jane d'un air désapprobateur mais avec ce qui ressemblait aussi à de l'envie. La brune rougit en comprenant à quoi son interlocutrice faisait référence, et s'apprêtait à présenter des excuses lorsqu'une vielle dame sortit de l'appartement voisin._

 _-« Allons Danila, ce n'est pas beau d'être jalouse comme ça », dit la femme en se tournant vers eux. « Excusez la, elle vient d'être plaquée par son petit-ami alors elle a du mal à admettre que d'autres puissent être heureux »._

 _-« Grand-mère » ! Protesta la jeune femme d'un ton scandalisé._

 _-« C'est la vérité ma chérie, ce garçon n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Tu devrais en chercher un autre au lieu de reprocher à d'autres d'avoir du plaisir »._

 _-« Bonjour madame Garcia », salua Kurt, enfin remit de sa surprise._

 _-« Ils étaient vraiment bruyants grand-mère, c'est indécent » ! Protesta Danila._

 _-« Pourquoi ? Ton grand-père aussi me faisait crier comme cela toute la nuit… Ah si mon Antonio était encore en vie », soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie._

 _-« Grand-mère » ! S'exclama à nouveau sa petite fille en rougissant furieusement, alors que Kurt et Jane échangeaient des regards gênés._

 _-« Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à profiter de la vie. Je devine que vous êtes la nouvelle petite-amie de Kurt », dit-elle en regardant vers Jane._

 _-« Euh… oui », acquiesça la brune sans savoir quoi dire d'autre._

 _-« Vous verrez c'est un garçon formidable… Même si de ce que j'entends vous avez déjà profité de ses talents », commenta malicieusement la vieille dame. Les deux amoureux rougirent furieusement, et prenant prétexte de ne pas être en retard au travail s'esquivèrent rapidement. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ils échangèrent des regards perplexes, avant d'éclater de rire._

 _-« C'était… gênant »._

 _-« Le charme du voisinage », ironisa Kurt en lui prenant la main et en frottant le tatouage en nid d'abeille qui s'y trouvait. Jane secoua la tête, partageant son amusement, mais sachant déjà que si les filles entendaient parler de ça, elle en serait quitte pour des semaines de taquineries._

 _Fin du flashback_

Soupçonneux, Rich repassa dans sa tête l'entrée de ses deux cibles préférées dans la pièce. Ils avaient eu l'air… positivement détendu, bien plus qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Lorsque Jane s'était assise, Weller avait eu l'air de vouloir se placer près d'elle machinalement, pas comme deux agents travaillant ensemble, mais d'une manière bien plus proche que cela. Il avait ensuite semblé se rappeler où ils étaient et s'était placé sur le côté de la table, debout les bras croisés.

Et maintenant, après une simple petite question Jane rougissait comme une adolescente et Weller dansait d'un pied sur l'autre l'air mal à l'aise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit.

-« Noooonn, vous l'avez fait » ! S'exclama-t-il en les regardant avec un grand sourire.

-« Chut », lui intima immédiatement Jane en jetant un regard nerveux vers la vitre sans teint. « Quoi », demanda-t-elle ensuite en avisant le regard mi- amusé mi- désappointé de Kurt.

-« Tu viens juste de lui confirmer ce qu'il pense… ».

-« Alors vous l'avez vraiment fait ? Donnez moi des détails ! Est-ce que Jane est sauvage ? Est-ce que le barbichu t'a fait hurler de plaisir toute la nuit » ? Demanda-t-il sans honte en les regardant tour à tour, s'amusant de les voir rougir.

-« Ça ne te regarde pas », gronda Kurt en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

-« Oh allez mon barbichu chéri, je suis si fier de toi. Vous pouvez bien partager quelques détails avec tonton Rich, je me sens seul dans ma cellule la nuit », plaida le hacker avec de grands yeux suppliants.

-« Boston ne devait pas être transféré avec toi » ? demanda Jane perplexe, davantage pour détourner la conversation que par réelle curiosité.

-« Si, mais il a redemandé à être mis dans une autre cellule peu de temps après son arrivée. Il semble penser que c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes là ».

-« Sans doute parce que c'est le cas », fit remarquer sèchement Kurt.

-« Ça c'est blessant monsieur le super directeur-adjoint, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous aider à aller l'un vers l'autre », s'exclama Rich en portant la main à son cœur comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup mortel.

-« Rich, concentre toi deux minutes, nous avons besoin de ton aide », dit Jane en essayant de le ramener vers leur conversation initiale.

-« D'accord, mais en échange je veux une nuit de folie avec vous deux ».

-« Essaye encore », gronda Kurt l'air absolument pas amusé.

-« Des photos sexy de Jane ? Pour mettre sur le mur de ma cellule, tous les autres détenus seront jaloux », proposa Rich. Cette fois ci Kurt lui flanqua une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Aucun moyen qu'il laisse sa petite-amie devenir le fantasme d'une bande de détenus en manque.

-« C'est important Rich, cet homme, il fait des choses horribles », dit Jane en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait apporté. Le hacker jeta un regard vers le nom sur la couverture avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

-« Vous cherchez Gabriel ? Ce type est un minable, qu'est-ce qu'il a qui peut bien vous intéresser » ? Demanda Rich, semblant surpris pour la première fois.

-« Il finance ses activités en vendant des photos de ce genre », expliqua la brune en tournant le dossier vers lui. Les yeux de Dotcom s'écarquillèrent avant que ses narines ne se pincent de colère en voyant le contenu du dossier.

-« C'est vrai » ? Demanda-t-il toute bonne humeur envolée en se tournant vers Kurt.

-« Nous ne mentirions pas sur quelque chose comme ça. Écoute, nous devons le retrouver rapidement, il en a après une petite fille à laquelle Jane tient beaucoup, ton prix… ».

-« Oublie ça, je ne veux rien en échange », gronda le hacker en serrant les poings.

-« Tu vas nous aider… gratuitement » ? Demanda Jane un peu surprise.

-« Je suis un criminel c'est vrai. Un menteur, un tricheur, un salopard… Et j'ai fait des choses dont personne ne serait fier, y compris moi. Mais il y a des choses que même moi je ne ferais jamais. On ne touche pas aux enfants ! Ceux qui font ça sont pires que des animaux » ! Lâcha Rich, la colère brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il refermait violemment le dossier pour ne plus voir les photos tirées du site.

-« De quoi as-tu besoin » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Donnez-moi accès à un ordinateur, et je vous aiderais à mettre ce connard dans la plus petite cage que nous pourrons trouver », répondit Rich d'un ton dur, loin de l'image joviale qu'il projetait d'habitude.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 49_


	50. Chap 50 - Infiltration

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Aujourd'hui nous atteignons un nouveau cap avec ce 50ème chapitre. Wow, riens qu'à le voir écrit j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Cette histoire a commencé au lendemain de la diffusion de l'épisode 2x07 aux US, i mois et demi… Lorsque je l'ai commencé, je n'avais qu'une vague idée du nombre de chapitres que je souhaitais faire (pour tout dire, au début je pensais finir en une vingtaine et j'ai rapidement compris que ce serait impossible).

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Andra, Kaddu et Louserie pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Oui Rich a immédiatement repéré ce changement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Kurt gagnera aussi facilement. Jane est pleine de ressources ^^.

Ah je suis content que tu n'aies pas oublié la vidéo de Markos, elle visait effectivement à préparer ce moment.

Concernant les filles, oui, Jane ne résistera pas très longtemps à leurs méthodes, c'est l'inconvénient d'avoir des amies attentionnées mais curieuses et têtues. Concernant Patty l'ourson et son petit-ami, la réaction de Jane ne te surprendra pas, mais je te rassure je ne termine pas l'histoire sur Jane qui s'en va toute seule. Quoi que, maintenant que l'idée est lancée… non je rigole, ce n'est pas la fin prévue lol.

 **Hm** : La punition de Jane n'interviendra pas tout de suite, même si je pense qu'elle aurait préféré considérant ce que ses amies préparent pour elle ^^.

 **Andra** : Merci pour ta review, content que l'histoire te plaise. C'est une question que l'on me pose souvent. Effectivement Jane est impressionnante dans la série, une sorte de super-soldat que rien ne peut arrêter, ni la peur ni la douleur. Même si j'aime ce côté « badass », j'ai toujours trouvé que le fait de la voir revenir de trois mois de torture sans même un début de stress post-traumatique était cependant très peu réaliste. Peu importe à quel point une personne est forte et entrainée, on ne ressort pas indemne de ces choses-là, surtout lorsque ton équipe, les seuls amis que tu as, te craches à la figure à ton retour alors que tu pensais les protéger.

C'est pour cela que j'ai eu envie d'explorer cette possibilité, de voir une Jane tellement poussée à bout qu'elle finit par craquer et montrer la vulnérabilité qu'elle cache aux autres derrière cette façade d'indifférence. J'aime l'idée de voir une Jane plus expressive, qui cache moins ses sentiments une fois que l'équipe est parvenue à regagner sa confiance.

Concernant Borden, j'ai volontairement laissé une certaine ambigüité jusqu'ici, à laquelle il sera répondu d'ici quelques chapitres. Il sera un traitre oui, mais ses actions pourraient te surprendre ^^.

 **Kaddu** : Qui de mieux qu'un menteur pour repérer un autre menteur. Et puis pauvre Jane… elle est tellement expressive quand il s'agit de Kurt. Gagner ne seras pas facile pour elle.

 **Louserie** : Rich est l'un des perso secondaires qui donne une autre dimension à la série. Les épisodes avec lui sont toujours géniaux.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après une petite séance de sexe matinale et une nouvelle discussion pour clarifier un peu leur relation, Jane et Kurt retournent au FBI pour convaincre Rich de les aider, non sans avoir connu un moment gênant lorsque la petite-fille de leur voisine âgée fait remarquer qu'ils ont été particulièrement bruyants durant la nuit. Si dans un premier temps Tasha, Patterson et Allie lui rappellent qu'elles sont mécontentes qu'elle se soit à nouveau mise en danger en voulant tout résoudre seule, elles acceptent de repousser la punition de Jane le temps qu'elle convainque Rich de les aider. Les choses ne se passent cependant pas tout à fait comme prévu, lorsque le hacker comprend rapidement que sa relation avec Kurt est passée à un niveau beaucoup plus intime. Jane parvient cependant à le ramener dans la conversation et à obtenir sa coopération pour arrêter Sélacios.

….

 **Chapitre 50 – Infiltration**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, Jane entra à contrecœur dans la salle d'observation voisine, appréhendant un peu la réaction de ses amies qui devaient s'y trouver. Si elles étaient au courant cela voulait dire qu'elle avait perdu le pari, à peine quelques minutes après avoir mis les pieds au bureau… Elle était sûre d'avoir vu une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Kurt avant de quitter la pièce, et se sentait un peu vexée. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment la perspective de ce que lui ferait faire Kurt qui la gênait, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Si ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière et ce matin était une indication, il était même très possible qu'elle apprécie son « châtiment ». Non ce qui la frustrait surtout, c'était le fait de perdre le pari et de devoir reconnaitre la victoire de son petit-ami.

Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, elle voulait se prouver qu'elle était redevenue aussi forte qu'avant. Le fait d'être plus proche de ses amis n'était pas désagréable, mais pour elle qui depuis son réveil sur Time-Square avait toujours eu l'habitude de se contrôler et de cacher ses émotions pour se protéger, être aussi facile à lire, même par des gens qui la connaissaient bien était… un peu effrayant. Elle savait qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal, mais il fallait du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. D'après Borden, ce changement s'estomperait avec le temps. Pour le moment elle était encore sujette à des crises d'hyperémotivité à cause des nombreux traumatismes qu'elle avait vécu ces deniers mois, mais elle espérait arriver de mieux en mieux à se contrôler au fil du temps. Le médecin l'avait cependant averti que du fait de sa proximité avec ses amis, ses réactions seraient toujours plus fortes et instinctives en leur présence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête… pour ne trouver que Nas regardant les écrans. Son soupir de soulagement nettement audible dans le silence de la pièce tira un sourire amusé à la pourtant d'habitude si stoïque agent de la NSA.

-« Il n'y a personne d'autre » ? Demanda Jane avec un mélange d'espoir et de soulagement. Certes le fait que Nas apprenne qu'elle avait couché avec Kurt était embarrassant, mais si les filles n'étaient pas venues assister à l'interrogatoire, elle avait encore une petite chance de garder son secret. Du moins… si elle se montrait un peu plus concentrée qu'avec Rich.

-« Non, l'agent Reade remplit son rapport sur l'incident d'hier et attend de récupérer son arme qui est encore à la balistique. L'agent Weller était avec vous et les agents Patterson et Zapata sont dans le laboratoire afin d'analyser ce que nous savons de l'homme abattu et… je pense que l'agent Knight est restée avec elles », ajouta Nas après un instant de réflexion. Le fait que Jane soit nerveuse de la réaction de ses amies à la confirmation de sa relation avec Weller était assez amusant. Tout comme le fait qu'elle essaye de garder le secret… Nas doutait qu'il y ait une seule personne dans tout le bâtiment qui ne soit pas au courant de l'attachement que le directeur adjoint du FBI avait pour elle. Le fait que Kira ait claironné au milieu de l'open-space les avoir vus s'embrasser avait de plus garanti que la rumeur se propage très vite. Pour sa part, elle pensait que chacun avait le droit à sa vie privée, mais étant donné à quel point les agents Patterson, Zapata et Knight s'étaient attachées à la brune tatouée, elle doutait que son option soit partagée. Les trois femmes étaient sûrement déjà en train de comploter pour lui extorquer des détails... C'était un signe très positif dans le retour de l'équipe vers une forme beaucoup plus soudée qui les aidait, et les aiderait sûrement encore, à faire face aux évènements graves qu'ils voyaient au quotidien.

Un instant, elle hésita à lui dire que ses amies avaient probablement suivi la discussion depuis le laboratoire grâce à la vidéo, mais son téléphone bipa avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Un coup d'œil rapide lui montra une image de chaton avec un regard suppliant, et avant même de lire le texte en dessous elle savait qui était l'expéditeur. « _Ne dites rien à Jane, nous avons quelque chose de spécial pour cette petite cachotière_ ».

Nas retint de justesse un sourire en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait que Patterson pour envoyer ce genre de messages. La jeune femme était tellement chaleureuse, tellement empathique qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Son agression et sa grossesse avaient également changées la dynamique de l'équipe, du moins en ce qui concernait les éléments féminins. Jane et Zapata étaient devenues encore plus protectrices vis-à-vis de la jeune femme blonde, et elle ne doutait pas que la situation empirerait lorsque Reade et Weller apprendraient la nouvelle. Les évènements des dernières semaines, des derniers mois, les avaient soudés et rendus plus proches que jamais, et exacerbés les instincts protecteurs de tous les protagonistes.

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers Jane, la femme de la NSA hésita à nouveau, avant de décider d'accéder à la demande de l'agent du FBI. Personne au sein de l'équipe ne nuirait volontairement à l'amnésique tatouée, alors ce n'était pas son rôle de se mêler de leurs petites histoires. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les réactions de Jane aux taquineries de ses amies étaient toujours très amusantes à observer, loin de l'image réservée qu'elle avait essayé de donner à son retour, et offraient un divertissement bienvenu à la pression quotidienne que générait la traque de Sandstorm. Non absolument rien…

-« Vous voulez me parler » ? Demanda-t-elle à la place, en voyant Jane hésiter. Là encore ce n'était pas inhabituel ces derniers temps, même si la différence avec son comportement précédent pouvait parfois surprendre. Depuis que l'équipe avait regagné sa confiance, elle dissimulait moins ses émotions… à moins qu'ils n'aient tous simplement appris à voir à travers le masque qu'elle utilisait jusqu'ici pour cacher ses failles. L'explication se trouvait sans doute à mi-chemin entre ces deux hypothèses.

-« Oui… Je… c'est à propos de Roman », avoua nerveusement Jane. Nas était devenue plus compréhensive ces derniers temps, et elle-même se sentait plus en confiance alors c'était peut-être le moment d'essayer de négocier. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de parler seules à seules, et elle ne voulait pas impliquer Kurt. Du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-« Vous voulez un accord pour lui ». Au moins Nas ne semblait pas hostile à l'idée, ce qui était déjà un bon point de départ.

-« Il peut nous aider ».

-« Il peut vous aider. Ses sentiments concernant le gouvernement ont l'air plus mitigés si l'on en juge par sa réaction lors de sa dernière visite », objecta doucement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Kurt vous en a parlé » ?

-« Il a mis toute l'équipe au courant, même si ce qui est arrivé après entre vous et… l'agent Reade a ensuite capté l'attention générale. L'ecchymose sur son visage était difficile à cacher, et tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vous qui auriez pu lui faire ça », expliqua l'agent. Jane ne se donna même pas la peine de dire qu'elle pourrait tenir tête à Kurt sans problème. Tout le monde le savait, comme ils savaient qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais volontairement du mal.

-« Roman… a sur-réagit parce qu'il a mal interprété la situation. Il pensait que… le FBI allait me remettre à nouveau à la CIA », expliqua-t-elle plutôt douloureusement pour défendre son frère.

-« C'est ce que l'agent Weller a dit. Il a aussi mentionné que vous lui aviez parlé des manipulations de Shepherd et qu'il commence à admettre certaines choses ».

-« Oui… si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je peux le convaincre de nous donner des informations », plaida la brune tatouée.

-« Jane… Je suis d'accord avec vous, il existe certes un risque qu'il choisisse votre mère sur vous, mais jusqu'ici il a toujours montré un grand attachement à votre égard. Il sait que vous vous êtes éloignée du plan, et il continue à vous couvrir. Les gains possibles pour nous pourraient être conséquents, bien plus que les risques…», soupira Nas avant de s'arrêter, cherchant comment verbaliser la suite.

-« Mais… » ?

-« Mais… Je ne vais pas vous mentir, vos situations sont très différentes. Roman a tué de sang-froid six policiers et Kantor. Il a volontairement participé au plan établit par Shepherd afin de causer un maximum de dommages aux instituions et à la population de ce pays ».

-« Mais je sais qu'il a été manipulé pour le faire. Shepherd l'a endoctriné pour qu'il lui obéisse et soit son fidèle chien d'attaque, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi », murmura Jane alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient rapidement.

-« Je sais Jane mais… même si Roman nous aide à abattre Sandstorm, je ne suis pas sûre que nous parvenions à convaincre le FBI de la faisabilité de lui offrir un accord, que cela vienne de l'agent Weller ou de moi », dit doucement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Vous avez parlé à Pellington », comprit la brune en sentant son cœur se serrer.

-« Oui… Après les derniers évènements, je voulais envisager une autre approche et j'ai essayé de mettre en avant cette hypothèse auprès de lui. Je pensais que cela serait plus facile si cela ne venait pas de l'agent Weller, car il le trouve déjà trop impliqué ».

-« Il a refusé…»

-« Disons que… il n'est pas favorable à l'idée. Les choses peuvent évoluer d'ici là, mais pour le moment, le directeur considère Roman comme trop dangereux pour être réintégré dans la société ».

-« Il a aidé Patterson… Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles tout comme moi, à cause de notre enfance et de notre mère. Mais je sais que si on lui laisse une chance… si on me laisse une chance de le faire changer, il peut… », la brune s'arrêta en cherchant ses mots. Dans un geste inattendue, Nas s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. La jeune femme sursauta et une lueur de méfiance passa dans ses yeux, mais elle parvint à contrôler son recul instinctif.

-« Je sais Jane. Je ne vous dis pas que ce sera impossible mais je veux que vous soyez consciente que ce ne sera pas facile. Le directeur éprouve toujours des doutes envers vous, et pourtant vous avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui dans ce bureau pour contrecarrer Sandstorm… Arriver à le convaincre au sujet de Roman ne se fera pas en un jour. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, la seule chose que je peux vous promettre c'est de continuer à essayer », expliqua calmement Nas, même si ses yeux exprimaient bien plus de sympathie que lors de leur première rencontre.

-« Il n'y aurait vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? N'importe quoi pour qu'il ne soit pas tué sur place, ou envoyé en prison pour le reste de ses jours » ?

-« Eh bien… il y aurait une solution envisageable mais…je doute que Roman accepte… », hésita Nas.

-« Dites-moi ! Si cela peut le garder en vie et en sécurité, j'arriverais à le convaincre », coupa immédiatement Jane, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Je pourrais faire intégrer Roman à l'une des équipes de terrain de la NSA en échange d'un pardon pour ses crimes… Nous recherchons toujours des gens avec ses compétences mais… ».

-« Vous voulez faire de lui votre tueur personnel, comme Orion l'a fait avec moi », accusa Jane en lui jetant un regard trahit. Malgré elle, Nas sentit son cœur se serrer, et lutta pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et rester professionnelle. Elle savait que ce que son interlocutrice avait traversé était horrible, et elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir mieux à lui proposer. Après avoir été forcée à infiltrer Sandstorm sous la menace, avoir été torturée, maltraitée par sa propre équipe, elle avait continué à les protéger sur le terrain au détriment de sa propre sécurité. La seule chose qu'elle avait réclamé pour elle-même en échange de tous ces risques, c'était qu'on lui laisse une chance de faire revenir son frère, sa seule famille biologique en vie, du bon côté. Et ce petit réconfort lui avait été refusé pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que l'évolution de la situation ne leur fasse sérieusement envisager cette hypothèse.

Mais même maintenant, obtenir un accord satisfaisait ne serait pas facile. Non seulement Pellington ne se montrerait pas conciliant, mais Roman n'accepterait pas n'importe quoi non plus. Il était assez difficile de le cerner avec uniquement les descriptions de Jane ou des agents Patterson et Weller, mais elle doutait qu'il accepte une longue peine de prison. Les attentes de chaque partie seraient difficiles à concilier, et sa proposition avait justement le mérite de couper la poire en deux. Le FBI préférerait savoir Roman sous contrôle plutôt que dans la nature, et en travaillant pour elle, il aurait une certaine forme de liberté. Elle comprenait cependant que Jane ne voit pas les choses ainsi.

-« Je sais que… vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Je suis celle qui a convaincu votre équipe de vous traquer et de mettre fin à votre liberté. Je suis celle qui vous a menacé pour obtenir votre coopération ».

-« Est-ce que vous l'auriez fait » ? Demanda soudainement Jane en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Laisser la CIA vous reprendre si vous n'aviez pas coopéré » ? Demanda rhétoriquement Nas sans avoir besoin de davantage d'explications. « Honnêtement… je ne sais pas. J'aime à penser que ce n'est pas le genre de personne que je suis mais… à l'époque j'étais tellement obsédée par le fait de trouver des informations sur Sandstorm… de trouver un moyen de leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à mon équipe… Mais les choses ont changé depuis que j'ai vu de mes yeux quel genre d'homme est Keaton… et depuis que j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Vous le savez sûrement étant donné le nombre d'interrogatoires auxquels vous avez participé ici, mais c'est toujours plus facile de faire pression sur une personne que vous ne connaissez pas… C'est pour cela que votre équipe ne cautionnerait jamais un tel plan… et que je ne laisserais pas cela arriver non plus », expliqua honnêtement l'agent en laissant retomber sa main mais en gardant le contact avec les yeux de Jane. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, alors qu'elle cherchait à évaluer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-« Vous m'avez aussi aidé… Je sais que vous avez essayé de convaincre Kurt et l'équipe de ne pas être trop durs à mon retour. Même si vous aviez des arrière-pensées cela les a sûrement influencés et empêchés d'être plus… », marmonna la brune tatouée.

-« Cruels », proposa Nas. Jane grimaça avant de concéder le point. Le terme correspondait exactement, même si elle préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus.

-« Oui ».

-« Eh bien… je l'ai effectivement fait parce que je savais qu'il vous fallait une attache forte avec le FBI pour ne pas être retournée par Sandstorm… même si j'avoue que j'ai été surprise que Shepherd ne mette pas plus d'efforts à essayer de vous faire revenir à ses côtés. Vos compétences lui seraient sûrement très utiles… », commenta pensivement Nas.

-« Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Kurt », admit Jane. « Et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'elle comptait m'utiliser une fois que mon amnésie me rendait plus manipulable, sans me dire quel rôle je jouais dans le plan. Sans mes souvenirs… sans ma colère contre le gouvernement, je ne lui suis plus aussi utile qu'avant ».

-« Je vois… je penses que vous avez raison… Si elle avait vraiment… tenu à vous et pas seulement à votre utilité, elle aurait pu se servir de ce que la CIA vous a fait pour vous dresser à nouveau contre le gouvernement… Au lieu de cela elle a préféré vous menacer pour obtenir votre obéissance. Cela montre qu'elle ne vous connait pas si bien que cela ».

-« Ou que j'ai davantage changé qu'elle ne le pense… », répondit Jane.

-« Dans les deux cas, c'est assez positif pour vous non » ? Fit remarquer l'agent. La jeune amnésique sembla réfléchir sérieusement un instant à la question avant que Nas ne reprenne la parole.

-« Vous savez… même si j'admets que j'avais l'intérêt de mon enquête en priorité en tête, j'avais une autre raison d'essayer de pousser l'équipe à vous faire confiance à nouveau ».

-« Laquelle » ? Demanda Jane perplexe.

-« Je l'ai dit à mon arrivée, cela faisait près d'un an que je suivais l'évolution de la situation de loin. D'après votre comportement, il semblait évident que vous ne suiviez pas les ordres d'Oscar de gaieté de cœur, et que votre attachement à l'équipe était sincère. Malheureusement, avant que j'ai pu prendre contact avec le FBI et vous, Mayfair a fait cavalier seule et Oscar l'a tué. Si j'avais agi plus tôt… peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé », expliqua Nas l'air très mal à l'aise. Jane le comprit aisément, tout comme elle, l'agent n'était pas du genre à dévoiler facilement ses erreurs et ses sentiments.

-« Et plus j'apprends à vous connaître et plus je suis sûre d'une chose. Vous aviez réellement les intérêts de votre équipe à cœur, le scanner l'a confirmé. Ce qui est arrivé à Bethany Mayfair est regrettable, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous méritiez pour autant d'être torturée pendant des mois… ». Étrangement, les mots de Nas touchèrent Jane, car ils semblaient réellement sincères. Ses amis avaient sûrement raisons, tout le monde avait fait des erreurs dans l'affaire Sandstorm, et on ne changerait pas le passé. Maintenant ils pouvaient cependant faire une différence, ensembles. Et cela commençait par trouver et arrêter Sélacios. À cet instant leurs deux téléphones bipèrent, et le même message leur demandant de revenir au laboratoire de Patterson s'afficha.

-« Est-ce que nous pourrions… garder cette conversation à propos de Roman entre nous » ? Demanda Jane avec hésitation. Bien qu'elle ait promis en sortant de l'hôpital de ne plus avoir de secrets, ses relations avec Reade et Tasha étaient encore fragiles, et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment favorables à son frère, alors inutiles d'aviver les tensions maintenant. Elle leur en parlerait plus tard, quand les choses se seraient un peu apaisées.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Nas sans même réfléchir avant de la précéder vers l'antre de la maîtresse des ordinateurs.

..…

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

-« Allez, met l'image de l'interrogatoire, je ne veux pas rater ça », harcela Zapata en regardant son amie qui soupira avant de céder.

-« Nous sommes censées faire un point sur l'enquête », protesta mollement Patterson.

-« Oh allez, les rencontres entre Rich, Weller et Jane sont toujours très amusantes à regarder », répondit la Latina.

-« C'est certain, personne n'arrive à faire sortir Kurt de ses gonds aussi facilement que lui, même pas moi », gloussa Allie. Tandis que les deux agents s'approchaient de l'écran, les doigts de la spécialiste informatique volèrent rapidement sur son clavier, pendant qu'elle passait en revu tout ce qu'ils savaient sur l'homme abattu par Jane. Son attention fut cependant rapidement captée par l'exclamation de Dotcom sur une éventuelle relation charnelle entre Kurt et Jane, et sur la réaction de leurs deux amis.

-« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Ils l'ont fait ! Et cette petite cachotière ne nous a rien dit » ! S'exclama Zapata manifestement partagée entre la joie que son amie ait enfin obtenu ce dont elle rêvait manifestement depuis des semaines, et la vexation de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence.

-« C'est sans doute tout récent, probablement d'hier. Laisse-leur un peu le temps d'assimiler avant de les attaquer frontalement. C'est une étape importante pour eux », dit gentiment Patterson, elle aussi excitée pour Jane et craignant que dans sa fougue Tasha ne perturbe cette relation encore fragile.

-« Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'elle essaye de nous le cacher. Nous sommes ses amies », protesta tout de même la Latina avec une moue vexée.

-« Patterson a raison. Tu sais à quel point Jane en avait envie et Kurt… mon dieu je ne sais pas comment il peut être agent fédéral avec un visage aussi expressif », soupira Allie en secouant la tête avec un désespoir feint.

-« Soyons honnête, il n'est facile à lire que lorsque cela concerne Jane. Au travail il est très efficace », dit Patterson en volant au secours de son patron et ami.

-« Peut-être, mais je meurs d'envie d'avoir des détails. Est-ce que vous croyez que ce qu'a dit Markos sur Jane est vrai » ? Demanda malicieusement la Latina.

-« Tasha » ! Protesta Patterson en la frappant sur l'épaule.

-« Oh allez, tu n'es pas un tout petit peu curieuse » ?

-« Eh bien… peut-être… mais seulement un petit peu », admit la blonde en rougissant. « Je me demande surtout ce qui les a fait passer ce cap… ».

-« Les évènements d'hier probablement. Jane a sans doute cru mourir dans cette chambre froide et Kurt a cru la perdre », commenta sombrement l'US Marshal.

-« Allie… Je sais que tu nous en veux pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu…Et pour ne pas t'avoir dit tout de suite que Keaton avait essayé de prendre Jane à nouveau. Mais nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter avec le bébé et tout ça… », répondit Patterson d'un to hésitant.

-« Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile », marmonna la jeune femme d'un ton pourtant peu convaincu. Elle savait que ses nouvelles amies ne voulaient que la protéger du choc, et pas l'exclure, mais ses hormones la faisaient réagir de manière beaucoup plus émotionnelle. Depuis quelques temps, elle prenait les choses beaucoup plus à cœur, de manière parfois irrationnelle.

-« Personne n'a dit ça, mais tu dois aussi penser au bébé. Sérieusement qu'aurais-tu fait en apprenant que Jane avait disparu » ?

-« Je serais venu vous aider à la chercher bien sûr » ! Grogna la jeune femme comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Comment ? En arpentant tout le quartier à pied, stressée parce que nous ne trouvions aucune piste » ? demanda Patterson en levant un sourcil. « Je ne crois pas que de tels niveaux de stress soient très bons pour le bébé ».

-« Je sais… C'est juste que lorsque vous m'avez dit tout ça après que les évènements se soient déroulés… j'ai eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver et je me suis sentie… impuissante », admit la Marshal à contrecœur.

-« Crois moi je sais ce que ça fait » répondit la blonde en frottant machinalement son propre ventre.

-« Tu ne l'a toujours pas dis à Kurt et Reade » ? Demanda Allison étonnée.

-« Ils deviendraient hystériquement protecteurs », gloussa Zapata en secouant la tête.

-« Et si nous revenions à Jane » ? Demanda rapidement Patterson pour changer de sujet.

-« Oui, qu'allons-nous faire à propos de ce petit secret… ? J'ai bien envie de les taquiner un peu », commenta la Latina.

-« Tasha… », commença Patterson.

-« Je sais je sais, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire à leur relation je promets. Mais s'ils pensent pouvoir nous cacher ça, nous avons bien le droit de nous amuser un peu non » ? Demanda son amie avait un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

-« Tant que tu promets de rester raisonnable avec Jane… Tu sais qu'elle ne sait pas toujours comment réagir aux blagues que nous lui lançons ».

-« Je ne lui ferais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Pas après la dernière fois… Depuis que nous l'avons arraché à Keaton, je me suis promis que cela n'arriverait plus », répondit gravement Zapata, une ombre traversant ses yeux, sans doute lorsqu'elle repensa au traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane après sa capture.

-« Et donc… Apparemment ils pensent pouvoir nous cacher ce petit développement croustillant alors que faisons-nous » ? Demanda Allie en voyant Jane quitter la salle sur l'écran. Malgré leur conversation, elles avaient suivis d'une oreille la conservation avec Dotcom, s'étonnant presque qu'il ait des principes moraux.

-« Une minute… où va Jane » ? Demanda Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

-« D'après le regard qu'elle a lancé à la vitre quand elle a laissé échapper que Rich avait vu juste, je dirais qu'elle va dans la salle d'observation, sans doute pour voir si nous avons vu son petit dérapage ».

-« Vite, dis à Nas de ne pas lui dire que nous avons suivis la conversation » ! Dit rapidement la Latina à son amie blonde. Sans discuter, Patterson s'exécuta puis releva la tête vers sa collègue.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête » ?

-« Eh bien nous voulons faire comprendre à Jane qu'elle ne doit plus prendre de risques inutiles n'est-ce pas » ?

-« Oui et… » ? Demanda Allie, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Et visiblement elle veut essayer de nous cacher que sa relation avec Weller est passée à la vitesse supérieure », continua Tasha avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh… Elle va tout faire pour essayer de garder son secret, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va faire l'effort de détourner nos soupçons, et que si nous essayons de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle va essayer de résister à tout ce que nous lui ferons ou dirons », comprit Patterson.

-« Et elle est têtue, alors cela pourrait durer un moment », ajouta Allie amusée.

-« Oui, ce sera sa punition pour nous avoir fait nous inquiéter autant. Plus elle essayera de nous cacher des choses et plus elle prolongera elle-même son châtiment puisqu'elle nous donnera un prétexte pour continuer à la taquiner », conclut victorieusement Zapata.

« Tu es diabolique tu le sais ça » ? Demanda Patterson à la fois amusée et un peu effrayée par le machiavélisme de son amie.

-« J'essaye en tout cas », avoua celle-ci avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-« D'accord, donc la première partie sera de faire comme si nous ne savions rien, mais de multiplier les petites allusions pour la forcer à se trahir », proposa Allie avec amusement.

-« Oui. Et étant donné à quel point elle est expressive lorsqu'il est question de Weller, cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous amuser à la rendre complétement folle pour obtenir des détails. Nous connaissons toutes ses petites faiblesses alors ce ne sera pas trop difficile ».

-« Je veux bien participer mais à une condition », dit Patterson d'un air soudain plus grave.

-« Personne ne fera de mal à Jane. J'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure en disant que je me suis jurée de ne plus la faire souffrir. Je veux lui faire comprendre à quel point elle nous a fait peur et la voir se tortiller un peu lorsque nous lui poserons pleins de questions embarrassantes, parce que ses réactions sont très amusantes, mais je ne ferais rien qui soit douloureux ou humiliant pour elle », répondit gravement Tasha. « Tu pourras même me frapper si tu vois que je vais trop loin ».

-« Je me souviendrais de ça », répondit la blonde tout aussi sérieusement. « Et la deuxième partie devra se limiter à des moments où il n'y a que des gens de confiance autour. Jane ne supporterait pas d'être exposée ainsi devant des étrangers ».

…..

Quelques minutes plus tard, suite au message de Patterson, toute l'équipe se tenait dans son laboratoire, surveillant Rich qui pianotait sur l'un des ordinateurs.

-« Dites, sérieusement d'habitude j'adore l'attention mais est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir un peu d'espace » ? Se plaignit le hacker.

-« N'y compte pas trop. Cette affaire est très importante pour nous », répondit sèchement Kurt.

-« Ok ok j'ai compris, vous en faites une affaire personnelle, mais sérieusement je ne vais pas partir avec l'ordinateur sous le bras », grommela Rich en arrêtant brièvement d'écrire pour lever ses mains menottées devant lui et prouver son point.

-« J'y compte bien, personne ne me prendras l'un de mes bébés », répondit Patterson sur le même ton.

-« Heureusement que le gouvernement fédéral n'est pas regardant. J'aurais pu construire un truc plus performant à 14 ans », la nargua Dotcom.

-« Et moi je l'ai fait à 12 », répondit aussitôt Patterson alors que ses amis ricanaient autour d'elle.

-« D'accord Patterson, dis-nous ce que nous avons sur nos deux agresseurs », demanda Kurt en se tournant vers son amie. Celle-ci arrêta de foudroyer Rich du regard, et se tourna vers l'écran derrière elle.

-« Les analyses ont confirmé l'hypothèse de Tasha sur le van. Les numéros de série des harnais ont été grattés mais le labo travaille actuellement à les restaurer. Une fois que nous les aurons, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de remonter jusqu'au fabricant, puis au vendeur ».

-« Sauf si ce sont des pièces volées montées dans un atelier clandestin », fit remarquer Rich sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Les agents ne prirent même pas garde à l'interruption, et Tasha se tourna à son tour vers Patterson, s'amusant du fait que Jane semblait essayer de se faire discrète depuis son entrée dans la pièce, tout en luttant contre l'attraction invisible qui semblait la conduire plus près de Kurt.

-« Et sur les gars qui ont essayé de tuer Reade et Jane, quoi de neuf » ?

-« Comment ça ? Qui a essayé de tuer Jane » ?! S'exclama Rich en arrêtant à nouveau ce qu'il faisait. Reade leva les yeux aux ciels, ne s'irritant même pas qu'il n'ait retenu que le fait que Jane avait été en danger et pas sa présence sur les lieux.

-« Travail et tais toi », ordonna-t-il en forçant le hacker à tourner à nouveau la tête vers son écran.

-« Vous êtes témoins c'est de la brutalité policière » ! Protesta Dotcom en essayant de regarder à nouveau vers eux.

-« La ferme où je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment de la brutalité policière », grogna Weller excédé.

-« Oh doucement barbichu ! Et moi qui pensais que la nuit dernière t'aurais détendue », insinua sournoisement Rich, sachant que son couple favori voulait manifestement garder secret le fait qu'ils étaient passés dans la cours des grands. À son crédit, Kurt ne réagit presque pas, mais Jane eu plus de mal à cacher le rouge montant à ses joues alors que son esprit la bombardait d'images de leur nuit et de leur séance de sexe au réveil. Elle se tortilla légèrement sur place en essayant de chasser ses pensées parasites de son esprit avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment embarrassante.

Le hacker envisagea de la pousser un peu plus loin, avant de remarquer les regards sur les visages des trois agents féminins qu'il connaissait le mieux. Elles savaient. Jane n'en était certainement pas consciente, mais les autres filles savaient ce qui était arrivé entre Weller et elle, et regardaient ses réactions discrètement mais avec attention. Vu l'expression de la nouvelle recrue, la femme froide et sévère, elle savait aussi. Seul le dernier agent masculin du groupe semblait totalement inconscient de la situation, tout comme Weller. Eh bien, cela allait être intéressant...

-« Le tireur que Jane a abattu est un petit malfrat connu pour des délits divers, et qui a fait de la prison pour voie de fait et agression à main armée. Il vendait ses services à de petits caïds comme homme de main, chauffeurs pour les livraisons de drogues… tout ce qui pouvait rapporter ».

-« Un lien entre lui et Sélacios » ?

-« Pas que nous ayons réussis à prouver pour le moment », avoua à contrecœur Patterson.

-« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas demander à cet imbécile directement » ? Demanda Rich.

-« Tu l'a trouvé » ? Demanda presque avidement Jane avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-« Tu me vexe ma belle. D'accord c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'adresse exacte, mais je sais comment y accéder ».

-« Comment exactement » ? Grogna Kurt.

-« Chaque mois Gabriel aime organiser une petite sauterie pour présenter les nouvelles pièces de sa collection à quelques élus. Ensuite tout ce petit monde parle business. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces fêtes ont autant de succès, il n'a vraiment aucun goût, l'art ne devrait pas être laissé entre les mains de n'importe qui ».

-« Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord », commenta Zapata faisant ricaner ses amis alors que le hacker se renfrognait.

-« Riez mais vous avez besoin de moi pour entrer. Coup de chance, l'une de ses fêtes est justement ce soir ».

-« Si c'est encore une fête costumée et un plan pour filer, n'y comptez pas », répondit sèchement Reade.

-« Oh allez, vous m'en voulez encore pour ça ? Ça n'avait rien de personnel, j'ai juste été plus malin que vous », se vanta Dotcom.

-« Bien sûr Dobby », ironisa Patterson le faisant se renfrogner à nouveau devant l'allusion à sa dernière arrestation.

-« Bref, en discutant sur quelques forums je suis parvenus à me faire inviter. J'ai une heure et un point de rendez-vous, il ne me manque plus qu'un peu de compagnie. C'est une soirée de couple, alors j'ai dit que j'étais marié, donc Gabriel s'attendra à ne pas me voir arriver seul ».

-« Jane n'est pas disponible », répondit immédiatement Kurt, un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs se dit-il en voyant les regards amusés de Patterson, Tasha et Allie. Même Nas et Reade soulevèrent un sourcil amusé. La seule qui avait l'air mécontente à l'heure actuelle était sa petite amie.

-« Pourquoi ? Je vais bien » !

-« Mais tu dois rester avec Kira. Après ce qui est arrivé hier elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Tu pourras suivre le déroulement de l'opération d'ici ».

-« Comment ça d'ici » ? Demanda la brune en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

-« J'ai demandé à Monroe de ramener Kira dans nos locaux. Elle se sentira sûrement plus en sécurité étant donné qu'il y a déjà eu deux attaques près de chez elle », répondit très sérieusement Kurt, d'un ton un peu trop innocent pour être honnête et sans se laisser intimider par son regard noir.

-« Est-ce que c'est une ruse pour m'empêcher d'aller sur le terrain » ? Demanda Jane dangereusement, ne croyant absolument pas à son explication.

-« Ce n'est pas une ruse c'est un ordre. Tant que les médecins ne t'auront pas déclaré apte, tu resteras ici. Je t'ai dit que je te laisserais rester avec Kira, pas que ce serait chez elle ».

-« Donc Reade reste ici aussi ? Puisqu'il sort également de l'hôpital, nos deux cas sont liés », Demanda la brune en croisant les bras avec défi.

-« Eh ne me mêlez pas à ça », répondit leur ami en levant les mains devant lui, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver pris dans une dispute entre ces deux têtes de mule trop têtues pour avouer leurs sentiments.

-« Bon sang, c'est mieux que les sitcoms qu'on voit à la TV... Quelqu'un aurait du popcorn » ? Intervint Rich, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-« La ferme Rich » ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en chœur.

-« Rabat-joie… De toute façon je me moque de savoir qui est autorisé ou non puisque je sais déjà qui sera ma moitié… ».

-« J'ai déjà dit que Jane n'irait pas sur le terrain », le coupa Kurt en regardant la brune comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste à nouveau, avant de se retourner vers le hacker saisit d'un horrible doute.

-« Tu ne parlais pas de Jane n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-« Haut les cœurs barbichu, tu verras que je suis un mari formidable », répondit simplement Rich avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 50_

Et oui, j'ai réutilisé le concept de l'épisode 2x14 car ce moment était juste trop drôle.


	51. Chap 51 - Question innocente

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Kaddu, Elislin et Louserie pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : il y aura une autre réunion entre filles. Pas tout de suite, mais il y en aura une^^. Pour Patty l'ourson, Kurt et Reade découvriront sa grossesse, mais d'une façon très inattendue, et dans des circonstances très sombres.

 **Kaddu** : Rich est toujours amusant, surtout lorsqu'il se mêle des interactions entre Jane et Kurt.

 **Elislin** : Thanks to your support ^^.

 **Louserie** : Pas de problèmes, la rentrée est toujours une période chargée pour tout le monde^^.Non Jane ne va pas perdre son pari aussi vite, tu verras pourquoi, même si effectivement Tasha ne lâchera pas facilement sa « proie ». Concernant Roman se sera compliqué vu ce qu'il a fait et son absence de remords, mais Jane n'abandonnera pas facilement son frère. Non non tu n'as pas l'esprit mal placé, cette scène était aussi voulue en référence à ce que Markos a dit sur Jane ^^. Jane jalouse ? hum…peut-être ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Pendant que Patterson, Tasha et Allie, qui ont suivis l'interrogatoire de Rich par vidéo et ont ainsi appris l'évolution de la relation entre Kurt et Jane complotent pour extorquer des détails à cette dernière, la brune discute avec Nas. La jeune femme espère obtenir le soutien de l'agent de la NSA pour proposer un accord à son frère. Nas n'est pas hostile, mais lui apprend qu'elle a déjà contacté Pellington à ce sujet et que le directeur du FBI s'y oppose fermement. L'agent lui promet cependant d'essayer de continuer à le convaincre, avant que les deux femmes ne soient convoquées au briefing concernant l'arrestation de Sélacios. Rich est en effet parvenu à trouver un moyen d'être conduit à son ancien camarade de classe, avec un seul petit problème. Pour obtenir une invitation, il a prétendu qu'il était en couple, et insiste pour que Kurt joue le rôle de son mari.

….

 **Chapitre 51 – Question innocente**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration de Rich, alors que tout le monde le regardait en attendant avec un peu d'appréhension la réaction de Weller. Cependant, une personne en particulier se remit du choc plus rapidement que les autres, et attira bientôt l'attention générale. Le regard à la fois consterné et mécontent sur le visage de son petit-ami était tellement amusant que Jane commença doucement à rire. Ce qui avait commencé comme un petit rire de gorge se transforma ensuite en franche hilarité en voyant l'expression vexée que Kurt riva sur elle.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Des gens tueraient pour être avec moi », se plaignit ensuite Rich d'un air vexé. Sa déclaration fit redoubler le rire de Jane qui dû bientôt se pencher un peu pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis… depuis toujours en fait. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un tel accès d'hilarité depuis son réveil sur Time Square.

-« Content de voir que la situation t'amuse », grommela Kurt en plissant les yeux, alors qu'encouragés par la réaction de Jane, le reste des agents commençait à ricaner et à se moquer de son malheur. C'était également la première fois qu'ils voyaient Jane aussi… libérée, et l'effet était surprenant mais aussi très satisfaisant.

En d'autres temps, Weller aussi aurait été amusé et ravi de sa réaction spontanée, elle qui essayait toujours de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, même si elle y parvenait moins ces derniers temps. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la perspective de supporter Rich pendant toute la durée de l'opération l'irritait suffisamment pour qu'il se sente plus offusqué qu'amusé. Ils étaient ensembles, elle était censée le soutenir avec lui, pensa-t-il un peu puérilement. D'accord, du fait de leur petit pari ils ne pouvaient pas montrer clairement qu'ils étaient un couple, mais elle pourrait au moins compatir… À la réflexion, le fait de la forcer à rester dans les locaux du FBI en usant du prétexte de son état de forme était peut-être de trop, et elle devait lui en vouloir pour ça. Jane détestait rester sur la touche, surtout si ses amis prenaient des risques dans le même temps, alors il n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle se moque gentiment de lui lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion en guise de représailles.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Weller aurait avoué que ses sentiments pour la brune avaient fortement influés sur sa décision de ne pas la laisser se joindre à la mission. L'inconvénient de son plan était cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas autoriser Reade à venir non plus, ne serait-ce que pour préserver les apparences, même si son équipe avait sûrement vu clair dans son jeu, ce qui réduisait dangereusement leur effectif. Un instant, il envisagea de changer d'avis et de laisser sa petit-amie les accompagner, juste pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle serait obligée de faire équipe avec cet emmerdeur de Dotcom… Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, l'idée fut cependant rejetée. Il ne voulait pas l'exposer sur le terrain sans être sûr qu'elle était suffisamment remise, et même si elle se moquait de lui, elle ne méritait pas de rester avec le hacker pendant aussi longtemps… Ceci dit, rien ne l'empêchait de se venger d'elle autrement, pensa l'agent en jetant un regard spéculatif sur sa petite-amie, avant de sourire pour lui-même.

Un peu remise de son hilarité, Jane remarqua le regard de Kurt sur elle, devinant qu'il n'était à la fois pas ravi de se retrouver coincé avec Rich et de son absence de soutien. Son sourire fit cependant courir un petit frisson le long de son dos. Elle connaissait ce regard maintenant, son petit-ami avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose de sournois et qui ne serait probablement pas à son avantage… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en se rappelant la menace qu'il lui avait faite avant de partir de l'appartement. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser… ? Le sourire de Kurt grandit légèrement sans doute parce qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

-« Donc… Weller et cet emmerdeur vont tous les deux seuls en infiltration ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne lui fais pas confiance », protesta Reade en regardant Dotcom une fois que l'amusement face à la proposition absurde fut retombé, sauvant sans le vouloir son amie.

-« Eh c'est blessant ! J'ai coopéré avec vous volontairement jusqu'ici, croyez-moi je veux arrêter ce fils de pute autant que vous », grogna Rich sans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-« Ce n'est pas un de vos amis » ? Demanda Patterson avec davantage de surprise que d'ironie dans la voix.

-« Un type qui gagne de l'argent en faisant ce genre de chose ? En utilisant des enfants innocents ? Je suis un salopard d'accord, mais j'ai quand même une certaine morale » ! Répondit le hacker d'un air offusqué qui les surprit grandement. D'ordinaire, même lorsqu'on le contestait, Dotcom restait toujours sarcastique et beau joueur, sachant reconnaitre sa défaite. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu les photos tirées du site internet, son humeur semblait… changeante. Ce n'était pas très étonnant au final, les affaires touchant les enfants affectaient toujours beaucoup les gens, même un criminel endurcis comme Rich.

-« Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver et de jouer les reines du drame », marmonna Tasha en roulant des yeux. « Avec tous les sales tours que vous nous avez joués, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas faire tuer le patron » ?

-« Et me priver de ma principale source d'amusement ? Je serais stupide de faire ça », protesta Rich en jetant un regard entendu à Jane et un autre à Kurt, tous deux faisant mine de ne rien remarquer. La brune tatouée semblait cependant nerveuse, se demandant sans doute s'il n'allait pas trahir son secret. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, il trouverait sûrement beaucoup plus amusant de la harceler de remarques plus ou moins subtiles à ce sujet. Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas les regards amusés de ses amies, ni les sourires complices qu'elles échangèrent.

-« Je m'étonne quand même que vous ne demandiez rien en échange », dit Reade toujours soupçonneux.

-« Mais j'ai obtenu quelque chose ! Je vais aller à une super soirée avec champagne et petits fours en compagnie de l'une de mes personnes préférées. Beaucoup mieux que de regarder le mur de ma cellule », s'enthousiasma le hacker alors que Kurt esquissait une grimace douloureuse. À chaque minute qui passait, il sentait que cette mission allait devenir de plus en plus un enfer. Son équipe ne manqua pas sa réaction, et quelques sourires amusés apparurent aux coins des lèvres, même si ils eurent la bonté de ne pas faire de remarques à voix haute.

-« Je n'aime toujours pas ça… d'autant que l'équipe se retrouve un peu à court d'effectif si Jane et moi devons rester ici », fit valoir Reade en secouant la tête. Voulant profiter de l'occasion, la brune redressa la tête, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu plaider sa cause, les regards désapprobateurs de Tasha, Patterson, Allie et Kurt lui montrèrent qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à essayer d'aller sur le terrain. Ses amies et son petit-ami n'avaient encore visiblement pas passé l'éponge sur ses actions de la veille et mieux valait se faire discrète en attendant que leur mécontentement retombe un peu.

-« Ce n'est pas seulement pour protéger Jane, ton état… actuel n'est pas non plus compatible avec une mission sur le terrain », répondit Kurt en se tournant vers lui après un dernier regard d'avertissement à Jane. La préoccupation dans sa voix était évidente pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, à la fois pour la brune mais aussi pour Reade. Cependant, on y percevait aussi une légère tension, et le regard que le directeur adjoint lança à son agent était aussi empreint d'un certain mécontentement. Reade n'en prit pas ombrage, sachant que sa conduite très risquée avait failli lui coûter la vie et par extension celle de Jane qui était venue à son secours. La veille à l'hôpital son patron n'avait modéré ses critiques que parce qu'il était absorbé par sa préoccupation pour la brune tatouée et soulagé de les voir en vie, laissant le soin à Tasha et Patterson de verbaliser le mécontentement général.

Ses deux amies avaient d'ailleurs été particulièrement… créatives et insistantes pour lui faire prendre conscience de son erreur. Elles avaient aussi probablement voulu lui faire payer un peu la manière dont il avait traité Jane récemment, même s'il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Sa seule consolation était que le traitement qu'elles réserveraient à Jane serait sûrement à la mesure de l'inquiétude qu'elles avaient éprouvé pour elle. Non pas qu'il veuille du mal à son amie, mais il avait enduré les idées folles de Patterson et Tasha pendant une longue soirée, alors tant qu'elles se concentraient sur Jane, elles ne penseraient pas à le tourmenter.

-« Je sais… je dois voir Borden ce soir à son retour. Il a accepté de m'accorder quelques minutes », admit Reade à contrecœur. L'idée de se confier au psychiatre du Bureau de l'enchantait pas, mais après les évènements de la veille et sa discussion avec Jane il en comprenait la nécessité. La jeune femme avait vécu bien plus que lui et avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas faire confiance aux gens facilement, et pourtant elle avait fait cet effort.

-« Donc c'est juste toi et moi mon chéri », se réjouit Rich en regardant Kurt.

-« Non, Nas et Tasha nous accompagnerons… Et probablement une demi-douzaine d'autres agents en renforts », grommela le directeur adjoint irrité.

-« Tu ruines l'ambiance barbichu, la Reine de Glace et Miss Grincheuse ? Pitié » ! Protesta le hacker d'un air tragique, ignorant les regards noirs des deux concernées.

-« Je leur fait bien plus confiance pour surveiller mes arrières qu'à toi », rétorqua Kurt. Allie et Jane échangèrent un regard amusé. Même s'il en était conscient, Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à chaque fois que Rich l'appâtait.

-« Donc, quel est le plan » ? Vint à son secours Patterson en ramenant l'attention générale sur l'objectif du jour.

-« Barbichu et moi nous rendons au point de rendez-vous. Gabriel aura sûrement envoyé quelques-uns de ses gorilles nous accueillir alors pas d'armes. Ils nous conduiront ensuite dans la villa qu'il occupe actuellement. Généralement il n'aime pas rester plus d'une semaine au même endroit, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là-bas, alors notre fenêtre d'action sera peut-être très courte ».

-« Où doit avoir lieu la rencontre » ? Demanda Tasha en croisant les bras.

-« Au Blue Moon, à 21 h ».

-« La boite de nuit ? Merde c'est un endroit à la mode en ce moment. À cette heure-là les gens commencent à arriver, ce sera noir de monde, autant dehors que dedans. La moindre surveillance sera compliquée à mettre en place et je ne parle même pas du délai d'intervention pour traverser la foule si les choses tournent mal », pesta Reade.

-« C'est sûrement le but », commenta sombrement Zapata.

-« Alors nous aurons juste à nous assurer que les choses ne tournent pas mal. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup d'autres choix de toute façon… Nous devons impérativement trouver Sélacios avant qu'il n'envoit une autre équipe essayer d'enlever Kira ou tuer son père », grogna Kurt.

-« Attendez, il fait dans la tentative de meurtre et l'enlèvement maintenant » ? Demanda Rich surprit.

-« Il semblerait… Nous ignorons encore ses motifs, mais nous ne manquerons pas de poser la question dès qu'il sera en détention », répondit Tasha.

-« Nous ferions bien d'établir notre plan d'action en tenant compte de la fréquentation du lieu », commenta Nas. « Et effectivement, quelques agents en renforts ne seront sûrement pas de trop étant donné que nous serons en sous-effectif ». À ce moment, le portable de Jane vibra, et la jeune femme tourna son attention vers le message de Monroe qui lui disait qu'il était dans l'open-space avec Kira et sa mère.

-« Kira est arrivée », dit-elle à Kurt, manifestement partagée entre l'envie de rester pour assister au briefing, afin de s'assurer que toutes les éventualités soient couvertes pour la sécurité de ses amis, et son désir d'aller voir la fillette dont le sourire la faisait toujours se sentir mieux.

-« Va la voir, nous pouvons nous passer de toi pour le briefing », répondit Kurt d'un ton aussi neutre que possible, même si ses yeux étaient chaleureux.

-« Vous êtes sûrs » ?

-« Jane, nous planifions déjà des raids et des surveillances avant que tu ne rejoignes l'équipe tu sais » ? Lui fit remarquer Zapata avec amusement. La brune esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Elle ne voulait pas remettre en cause leurs compétences, mais elle se sentirait plus tranquille si elle pouvait s'assurer elle-même qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. À son grand soulagement, les regards amusés et affectueux qu'elle reçut lui montrèrent que sa préoccupation n'avait pas été mal interprétée.

-« Vas t'occuper de la petite princesse, tu pourras vérifier le plan ensuite si tu en as envie », ajouta Patterson en la poussant gentiment vers la porte.

..…

Jane rejoignit rapidement son bureau, pour être assaillie par un petit tourbillon d'énergie blond dès qu'elle sortit du couloir.

-« Jane » ! Couina la fillette en resserrant fermement ses petits bras autour des jambes de la brune. Le geste fit vaciller un instant la jeune femme, qui reprit ensuite son équilibre pour se pencher et soulever la petite dans ses bras.

-« Je vais bien Kira. Est-ce que tu as eu peur » ? Demanda la brune à mi-voix. La fillette ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se nicher contre son cou.

-« Lorsque nous avons reçu la nouvelle que vous étiez conduite à l'hôpital avec l'agent Reade, elle a eu un peu de mal à admettre que vous alliez bien et que c'était par précaution », expliqua tranquillement Iliana en arrivant derrière elle.

-« Oh… Désolé, j'aurais dû passer ou appeler pour la rassurer », répondit immédiatement Jane, se sentant coupable. Dès que Kurt l'avait ramené chez eux, elle avait totalement oublié tout le reste pour se concentrer sur le séduisant agent fédéral.

-« Jane… Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré que vous appeliez, mais je comprends que vous ayez eu d'autres préoccupations. Je comprends également pourquoi vous avez quitté la maison pour aller aider l'agent Reade. L'agent Patterson nous a expliqué exactement la situation à Andrew et à moi, alors nous savons les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir ainsi. Je vous demande juste de vous rappeler qu'il y a des gens comme Kira qui tiennent à vous la prochaine fois que vous ferez quelque chose de ce genre… ».

-« Je sais, Kurt et l'équipe me l'ont déjà dit… », soupira Jane en frottant doucement le dos de Kira qui ne semblait pas décidée à la lâcher. « Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à dire que j'allais bien après ce qui est arrivé. Mais… je voulais tellement arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça…Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Reade tout seul… ».

-« Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je vous reproche… Mais en tant que mère, je suis inquiète pour Kira. Vous avez pris une importance que vous ne semblez même pas réaliser dans sa vie, et je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si vous deviez… disparaitre ».

-« Jane va partir » ? Demanda avec inquiétude la fillette en redressant d'un coup la tête, leur rappelant qu'une paire d'oreilles attentives était avec elles.

-« Non ma puce. Enfin… Une fois que mon équipe aura arrêté les méchants je devrais sûrement revenir travailler ici, alors… je serais forcée de te voir un peu moins. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimerais plus ni que je ne passerais pas te voir », répondit doucement Jane. En vérité, c'était une conversation qu'elle appréhendait depuis que l'équipe avait identifié Sélacios. Ces dernières semaines, le fait d'être avec Kira, de jouer avec elle, de lui apprendre le bulgare ou à dessiner avait mis ses craintes de côtés. Pendant un temps, elle n'avait plus pensé à Keaton, à Shepherd, à Remi… Du moins jusqu'à ce que son tortionnaire ne débarque au FBI pour essayer de la reprendre. Cette action lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait perdu toute objectivité, et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la fillette bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû sur un plan professionnel. Elle savait que c'était uniquement parce que la présence de Kira lui avait permis de progresser et de s'ouvrir un peu plus que Kurt ne lui avait pas adressé la même remontrance que lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se lier d'amitié avec Ana. De manière assez curieuse, la petite avait aussi réussi à gagner le cœur de tout le reste de l'équipe, même si eux arrivaient à rester plus neutres qu'elle lorsqu'il fallait prendre des décisions la concernant.

La venue de Keaton lui avait également fait prendre conscience que sa présence mettait en danger la fillette et sa famille. Elle avait essayé d'en convaincre les Dickinson, mais ils ne semblaient pas mesurer le danger que représentait l'agent de la CIA, qui avait pourtant déjà agressé un agent fédéral, ni Shepherd. À l'heure actuelle, elle ne voyait cependant pas comment expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué à une enfant de cinq ans. Rationnellement, elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner pour la protéger, mais l'idée était presque insupportable.

-« Je veux pas que tu revienne ici, il y a des vilains messieurs », marmonna Kira, faisant fondre son cœur devant autant de préoccupation innocente. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle parlait de Keaton, et peut-être même de Pellington qui n'avait pas vraiment été diplomate dans sa façon de présenter les choses. Même si elle ne comprenait pas tous les mots employés, Kira avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas simplement parce qu'il avait été désagréable avec elle.

-« Je sais Kira, mais ici… je peux empêcher les vilains messieurs de te faire du mal. Ou d'en faire à d'autres gentilles petites filles comme toi », essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier alors que sa gorge se nouait. Cette discussion lui faisait prendre conscience que dans quelques heures Sélacios serait sous les verrous, et qu'une fois débarrassée de la menace, Kira n'aurait plus besoin de sa protection. Aux yeux du FBI, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester quotidiennement auprès d'elle, et il faudrait se reconcentrer sur la traque de Sandstorm. Avec un peu d'embarras, Jane se rendit alors compte que complétement absorbée par ses activités quotidiennes avec Kira, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que sa mission était réellement au FBI. Certes Shepherd ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne préparait pas quelque chose, et elle-même n'avait récemment fait aucun effort pour essayer de savoir quoi.

-« Jane, nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir et de trouver une solution adaptée », intervint doucement Iliana, semblant deviner où une partie de ses pensées s'était dirigée. Mécaniquement, la brune approuva de la tête, encore à moitié perdue dans ses pensées. Remarquant sa distraction, la jeune mère n'insista pas, et après avoir salué sa fille partit vers son cabinet où l'attendaient déjà des patients, escortée par deux agents.

Pour Jane, la journée sembla passer à une vitesse folle. Elle avait finalement réussi à remonter le moral de Kira, et à distraire la fillette avec des dessins et l'apprentissage de nouveaux mots en bulgare, comme les couleurs ou les chiffres simples. Maintenant, Kira était capable de compter jusqu'à 10 sans soucis, et le montrait fièrement à tous les agents qu'elle croisait. Personne ne la comprenait, mais elle était si adorable et si lumineuse que tous hochaient gentiment la tête et souriaient comme si c'était le cas. En début d'après-midi, elles s'offrirent toutes les deux une sieste blottie l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé dans le bureau de Kurt. Ce fut dans cette position que les trouvèrent Kurt et Rich, qui s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène à travers le store semi-ouvert de la porte du bureau du directeur adjoint.

-« Je dois admettre que c'est une des choses les plus mignonnes que j'ai vu », commenta Rich sans son ton sarcastique habituel. Son irritation pour le hacker légèrement oubliée, même si l'homme insistait depuis des heures pour le suivre afin de « développer leur relation de couple » avant la mission, Weller lâcha un grognement sans engagement, ne voulant pas dévoiler la profondeur de ses sentiments.

-« Vraiment adorable. Ça ne te donne pas des idées mon barbichu chéri ? Plein de petits ninjas Weller qui courent partout » ? Le nargua ensuite Dotcom, mettant fin à la trêve.

-« Simons, mettez moi ce clown en cellule en attendant ce soir », soupira Kurt avec lassitude.

-« Quoi ? Oh allez ce n'est qu'une blague, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour ici » ?! Protesta Rich alors qu'un agent particulièrement musclé le trainait vers le bloc de détention. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Kurt entra le plus silencieusement possible dans son bureau, pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil avec des trésors de précaution, ne voulant absolument pas réveiller Jane ni Kira. Au moins, sa petite-amie prenait un peu de repos… Même si la nuit avait été fantastique, il éprouvait toujours un peu de remord d'avoir perdu le contrôle et empêché Jane de dormir.

Il passa les heures suivantes à vérifier et signer certains dossiers, ne pouvant empêcher régulièrement son regard d'errer sur la jolie brune endormie en face de lui, et sur le tableau mignon qu'elle formait avec Kira. Alertés il ne savait trop comment, tous les membres de son équipe et Allie défilèrent à tour de rôle dans son bureau sous des prétextes divers et souvent peux crédibles, uniquement pour pouvoir admirer la scène. La rumeur dû se propager très vite, car la fois suivante ce fut son assistante, Brianna, qui entra avec de nouveaux dossiers en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Alors qu'elle déposait son chargement sur le bureau, il surprit son regard amusé même si la jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque à voix haute. Finalement Jane se réveilla, croisant son regard attendrit depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

-« Hey » la salua-t-il doucement.

-« Hey », répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-« Bien dormit » ?

-« Oui… J'ai un ours en peluche très mignon et très affectueux pour m'aider », le nargua-t-elle gentiment.

-« Me remplacer aussi facilement, c'est cruel », répondit Kurt avec un sourire amusé en portant tragiquement la main à son cœur. Avant de pouvoir répondre, Jane fut interrompue par le discret bourdonnement de son téléphone, qu'elle avait réglé en mode silencieux avant de s'assoupir. Tendant le bras elle le récupéra sur le sol, retenant de justesse un gémissement embarrassé en voyant une photo d'elle et Kira endormie, et Kurt la regardant avec une tendresse impossible à nier. Le commentaire de Zapata accompagnant la photo était à la fois mignon et très embarrassant, et elle rougit rapidement.

-« Laisse-moi deviner… Tasha » ? Demanda doucement Kurt.

-« Oui », marmonna Jane en lui transférant la photo. Les yeux de son petit-ami s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant le texte l'accompagnant, et il rougit légèrement lui aussi.

-« Elles vont finir par se douter de quelque chose », souffla Jane un peu inquiète que son secret soit menacé après à peine une seule journée. De plus, elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Kurt de lui compliquer la tâche, sa réaction capturée par Zapata n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Sur l'instant, il n'avait sans doute même pas été conscient de la regarder de cette manière.

-« Eh bien, c'est toi qui a pensé pouvoir leur cacher que nous sommes en couple aussi longtemps », s'amusa son petit-ami.

-« Je ne perdrais pas ce pari », grogna doucement la brune avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

-« Mais je ne demande qu'à voir », la nargua tranquillement Kurt en lui rendant son regard avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Ne voulant pas bouger au risque de réveiller Kira, la jeune femme commença à échanger quelques messages avec ses amies, essayant de détourner leurs soupçons, avant d'être frappée par une révélation.

-« Kira va rentrer chez elle », dit-elle à mi-voix.

-« Oui, et alors » ? Demanda Kurt depuis son bureau.

-« Tu m'as dit que je devais rester ici veiller sur elle, mais à cette heure-là elle sera couchée », accusa Jane, comprenant qu'il avait utilisé ses sentiments pour la fillette contre elle.

-« Maintenant que tu le dis… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça », dit son petit-ami sur un ton qui démentait clairement ses paroles.

-« Kurt… », protesta la brune à voix basse.

-« Si je t'avais demandé de rester ici autrement, est-ce que tu l'aurais fait » ? Demanda simplement Weller.

-« J'aurais… d'accord, j'aurais probablement insisté pour venir », soupira Jane en voyant son regard insistant. « Mais je vais bien et… ».

-« Tu es vraiment têtue », soupira son petit-ami en secouant la tête, partagé entre l'agacement et l'affection. « D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que toi. Même si vous pensez vous sentir bien et pouvoir aller sur le terrain, considérant ce que vous avez traversé dernièrement et votre petite cascade d'hier, Reade et toi avez besoin d'un peu de temps. Je sais que l'un comme l'autre vous avez du mal à nous laisser prendre des risques sans vous, mais regarde combien de temps tu as dormis aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu serais à cent pour cent sur le terrain si je te laissais venir » ?

Jane hésita un instant. Elle voulait vraiment répondre que oui, même si elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée. Après tout, elle avait connu bien pire. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Keaton dans un état de faiblesse bien plus grand… Mais en même temps elle comprenait sa préoccupation. Lors de son évasion, elle n'avait eu à s'occuper que d'elle-même. Sur le terrain, elle serait en partenariat avec quelqu'un dont elle devrait couvrir les arrières, quelqu'un qui compterait sur elle. Si elle venait sur le terrain sans être prête, ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qu'elle mettrait en danger dans le cas où elle flancherait. D'autant que ne la sachant pas en pleine forme, le reste de l'équipe s'inquiéterait et manquerait probablement de vigilance. En voulant les protéger, elle pourrait obtenir l'effet inverse et les mettre davantage en danger…

-« Non », admit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais je veux… j'aimerais tellement… promet moi juste que vous serez prudents », ajouta-t-elle difficilement.

-« Bien sûr… D'ailleurs, si tu es sage, je te ferrais découvrir un autre aspect agréable de la vie de couple en revenant », dit Kurt pour la distraire.

-« Lequel » ? Demanda la brune curieuse.

-« La douche commune », répondit Weller avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible. L'idée fit naître une intense chaleur dans le ventre de la jeune femme, qui respira profondément pour se calmer. Elle jeta ensuite un regard nerveux sur Kira, qui heureusement dormait toujours contre elle et n'avait rien entendu. Relevant les yeux elle chercha quelque chose à répliquer, mais son petit-ami avait déjà quitté la pièce, fier de sa victoire, la laissant frustré après les idées qu'il venait de lui mettre en tête.

Alors qu'elle ruminait un moyen de trainer Kurt dans un coin pour l'embrasser sans risquer de se faire surprendre par ses amies, ou pire par d'autres agents, elle sentit Kira remuer contre elle.

-« Regardez qui se réveille », dit-elle doucement en chatouillant doucement le ventre de la fillette, qui pour le coup se réveilla complétement.

-« Je suis debout, pas les guillis », couina Kira en se tortillant, sans réellement être mécontente de l'attention qu'elle recevait, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Jane.

-« Et si nous allions manger quelque chose » ? Proposa la brune en se levant doucement avec son précieux fardeau.

Après avoir récupéré quelques briques de jus de fruits et des petites choses à grignoter au distributeur, la jeune femme se réinstalla avec Kira à son bureau, où elles recommencèrent à dessiner. Jane perdit rapidement la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Allie propose de s'occuper de la fillette quelques instants, pendant qu'elle allait vérifier le plan d'intervention.

Bien sûr personne n'avait besoin de son approbation, mais ils la laissaient faire en sachant que cela la tranquilliserait puisqu'elle serait forcée de suivre les évènements depuis le laboratoire de Patterson, sans pouvoir intervenir. Tasha et Reade se relayèrent pour lui montrer le plan des lieux, et lui expliquer où seraient placés les trois véhicules de surveillances avec les renforts. Kurt ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention, alors il n'avait sélectionné que trois équipe de trois agents, une dirigée par Nas, une par Tasha et une par Monroe. Ce dernier détail rassura un peu la brune. Elle ne connaissait certains des agents que de noms, mais savait que les trois chefs d'équipes étaient très compétents, et feraient tout pour garder Kurt en sécurité. Kurt et Rich, pensa-t-elle après quelques secondes. Malgré ses défauts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine affection pour le hacker horripilant qui avait accepté de les aider à mettre fin à l'ignoble manège de Sélacios.

-« Jane Jane, Allie elle a un bébé dans son ventre », dit d'un coup la petite voix excitée de Kira alors que la fillette entrait dans le laboratoire en courant, sous l'œil amusé de Nas et Patterson qui discutaient codage dans un coin. Tasha et Reade arrêtèrent eux aussi ce qu'ils faisaient, alors que Kurt et Allie entraient derrière Kira.

-« Je sais, est-ce que tu l'a senti bougé » ? Demanda Jane en souriant.

-« Nan pas encore, Allie dit qu'il fait dodo pour le moment », répondit Kira un peu déçue.

-« Les bébés ont besoin de beaucoup dormir, même quand il ne sont pas encore nés », approuva Patterson en touchant distraitement son ventre, avant de jeter des regards nerveux sur les membres masculins du groupe, qui heureusement ne semblaient avoir aucuns soupçons sur sa propre situation.

-« Mais… comment le bébé il est rentré dans ton ventre » ? Demanda Kira en levant des yeux perplexes vers Allie.

-« Je suis sûre que Jane t'expliquera ça mieux que moi », répondit l'US Marshal en jetant un regard amusé et vindicatif à son amie, qui devina qu'elle lui faisait payer les évènements de la veille. Jane se figea sur place, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen d'expliquer la situation à la petite fille curieuse.

-« Euh… eh bien… en fait… tu vois… ». Ses hésitations firent se moquer son équipe, qui la laissa rougir et continuer à balbutier alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de répondre à la question. Et soudain ce fut l'illumination.

-« Tu devrais demander à ta maman, elle est docteur, elle saura t'expliquer », tenta-t-elle d'un ton un peu nerveux.

-« Okay », répondit Kira joyeusement, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à nouveau. « Maman elle a dit que le papa et la maman doivent être amoureux pour avoir un bébé ».

-« Eh bien… cela joue un rôle… mais ce n'est pas une condition… obligatoire », répondit prudemment Jane en regardant désespérément vers ses amis en quête de soutien, mais tous étaient trop occupés à profiter de sa gêne.

-« Alors ça veut dire que Kurt il va mettre un bébé dans ton ventre » ? Demanda ensuite Kira en levant de grands yeux innocents vers elle, la laissa complétement choquée sur place devant le caractère soudain de la question.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 51_


	52. Chap 52 - Seuls

Hey. Merci pour vos messages et vos reviews^^. Ma situation s'améliore un peu, mais mon programme de publication est tout de même retardé. Je vais essayer de garder les deux chapitres par semaine pour _Trahisons_ , mais la semaine à venir s'annonce compliquée.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre 7 de _La famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_ , la publication risque aussi de devoir attendre la semaine prochaine.

En attendant, voici le chapitre 52 qui voit enfin la mission d'infiltration de Kurt et Rich se dérouler.

..…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, MarionNCISlove et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Pas encore tout à fait, mais merci ^^.

Concernant Rich et Kurt, non ce n'est pas réciproque en effet lol. Oui plein de bébés ninjas seraient trop mignons, mais pas sûr que Jane soit prête pour ça. Jane va être sage… ou pas mdr.

 **MarionNCISlove** : Merci ^^. En fait ce n'est pas tellement le fait de publier 70-75 chapitres qui me gêne, c'est que plus les choses durent et plus le risque de lasser le lecteur augmente. Il y a aussi une question de temps à prendre en compte, chaque chapitre me prend pas mal de temps à écrire, et avec deux de _Trahisons_ par semaine, je ne peux quasiment faire aucun des autres projets d'écritures que j'ai en cours en ce moment.

 **Hm** : les enfants ont toujours des questions qui tuent lol. Réponse sur la manière dont Jane et Kurt s'en sortent dans ce chapitre.^^

 **Kaddu** : Technique brevetée pour esquiver les questions de ce genre lol. En plus avec Kira, c'est beaucoup plus sournois qu'avec Rich. Elle est adorable, alors on a plus facilement envie de lui répondre ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La volonté de Rich d'aller en infiltration en couple avec Kurt provoque l'amusement de l'équipe, et en particulier de Jane, devant l'air mécontent de son petit-ami. Son amusement cesse cependant vite lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle sera écartée du terrain et qu'il n'y a aucuns moyens que ses amis la laissent venir après ce qu'elle a traversé la veille. Pendant que les agents préparent le plan d'intervention, Jane rejoint Kira que des agents ont amené au bureau, où elle sera davantage en sécurité. Après quelques minutes difficiles à rassurer la fillette, Jane parvient à la distraire en lui apprenant de nouveaux mots en bulgare. Au fil du temps, elle se rend cependant compte que Kurt s'est servi de son affection pour Kira pour la convaincre de rester au bureau durant l'intervention. Loin des préoccupations des adultes, la fillette sociabilise avec tout le monde, et notamment avec Allie, avant de demander à Jane comment sont conçus les bébés. Devant son manque d'explication, la petite lui demande ensuite si Kurt et elle vont aussi avoir un enfant.

….

 **Chapitre 52 – Seuls**

.…

 _Laboratoire Patterson_

Un silence impressionnant s'abattit dans la pièce alors que l'écho de la question de Kira résonnait dans toutes les têtes. Les yeux écarquillés, Jane fixa la fillette comme si elle venait de se changer en petit démon sous ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse cohérente. La question trouvait un écho certain en elle. Elle savait que sa relation avec Kurt était encore récente et fragile, mais elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas y avoir pensé. Toutefois, le fait qu'il y ait des témoins rendait cette question si innocente très dangereuse.

Son regard gêné croisa celui nettement plus amusé d'Allie, et elle se rappela avec embarras qu'elle avait confessé à sa nouvelle amie rêver d'être enceinte de Kurt et qu'ils choisissaient les prénoms de leurs enfants. Heureusement, la future mère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager ce petit détail croustillant avec le reste de l'assemblée, du moins pour l'instant. Très vite, ses amies se mirent doucement à rire devant sa réaction et celle de Kurt, qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle alors que ses oreilles rougissaient furieusement. Reade se mit à rire également, bien que de manière plus discrète, et Jane était presque sûre d'avoir entendue Nas laisser échapper un petit gloussement, même si l'agent de la NSA avait repris son masque sérieux dès qu'elle s'était tournée vers elle.

-« Pourquoi vous riez » ? Demanda Kira perplexe et un peu vexée en les regardant à tour de rôle, alors que sa question était très sérieuse de son point de vue.

-« C'est une question très personnelle Kira, et Jane est un peu timide sur ce sujet », expliqua gentiment Patterson en se penchant vers elle, les mains sur les genoux, pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Pourquoi ? C'est un secret qu'elle aime Kurt » ? Demanda la fillette avec étonnement.

-« Dans sa tête peut-être », ricana Tasha juste assez fort pour que seuls les adultes l'entendent, déclenchant à nouveaux quelques ricanements alors que Jane rougissait davantage et que Weller se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Il y a une différence entre aimer quelqu'un et faire un bébé avec lui ma puce. Avoir un bébé c'est…. beaucoup de responsabilités, c'est une grande étape dans une relation », continua d'expliquer Patterson en caressant son propre ventre inconsciemment. Sortant brièvement de ses pensées, Kurt remarqua son manège et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais fort heureusement pour la blonde, son attention fut détournée par la question suivante de Kira.

-« Oh… donc Jane elle veut pas le bébé de Kurt » ?

-« C'est… compliqué. J'aime beaucoup Kurt c'est vrai, mais… nous ne sommes pas… dans le genre de relation qui rend cela possible pour le moment », expliqua à son tour Jane, se retenant de justesse de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour déjà envisager cela. Si elle avait été plus attentive et moins concentrée sur la fillette, la brune aurait vu les regards entendus qu'échangèrent ses amies. Tasha en particulier la fixait avec attention, s'amusant qu'elle ait failli se trahir avec une simple question innocente… peut-être qu'elles devraient engager Kira comme interrogatrice, étant donné la façon dont elle arrivait à mettre Jane en confiance ?

-« Pourquoi » ? Poursuivit la petite, n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention de s'arrêter avant d'avoir des réponses. Jane faillit gémir de désespoir en la voyant aussi persistante. Elle adorait Kira bien sûr, mais ne savait pas comment gérer ses questions incessantes. Elle était curieuse, ce qui était normale à son âge d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, mais aussi tellement innocente… À chaque fois qu'elle faisait cette petite moue craquante, Jane sentait son cœur fondre, et devait faire un immense effort pour ne pas laisser échapper des détails sur lesquels ses amies se jetteraient pour avoir des informations.

-« Eh bien… une telle relation met… du temps à se construire… », essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, cherchant les mots justes afin que la fillette la comprenne, tout en jetant un regard quémandant du soutien à son petit-ami. Il avait un neveu curieux un peu plus âgé, alors il devait savoir gérer ce genre de questions non ? Pourtant, Kurt semblait davantage perdu dans ses pensées que concerné par la situation, ce qui était étrange… Peut-être qu'il évaluait leur relation ? Se dit-elle avec inquiétude. Brusquement, l'évocation de Sawyer lui rappela un autre détail. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle vivait chez Kurt, et depuis la veille ils étaient un couple, bien que pas encore tout à fait officiel. Compte tenu des derniers évènements, et de ce que Kurt avait dû lui dire à propos de Taylor, Jane doutait que Sarah se montre particulièrement ravie de ce changement de situation, et de la voir à nouveau dans la vie de son frère considérant la façon dont elle l'avait fait souffrir auparavant…

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Kurt tournait à plein régime, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. La question de Kira était innocente et assez mignonne, et n'était embarrassante que parce qu'ils en présence du reste de l'équipe. Et encore, se dit-il, la situation aurait pu être bien plus gênante s'ils s'étaient trouvés au milieu de l'open-space. Après ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas besoin que Pellington vienne fourrer son nez dans sa relation naissante avec la brune. De la même façon, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avec Jane. Ils avaient déjà fait un immense pas en avant dans leur relation en couchant ensemble, et cela avait pris des semaines de discussions et de vie commune, un peu forcées par les évènements. Il savait parfaitement que sa petite-amie était encore en train d'assimiler tous ces changements, alors inutile de brûler les étapes.

Il devait cependant admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir qu'elle aurait été sa réponse réelle sans autant de témoins. Pour sa part, il imaginait assez facilement sa vie avec Jane, une fois Sandstorm abattu. Ou plutôt, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans la brune tatouée. De fait, les enfants seraient une évolution logique dans leur vie commune. Il se doutait que le sujet devait également être un peu sensible pour Jane à cause de la situation avec Allie. Le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'apprêtait à avoir un enfant avec son ex petite-amie était sans doute difficile à admettre, surtout considérant la façon dont elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il se demandait régulièrement si elle acceptait aussi facilement la situation parce qu'elle était foncièrement gentille, si cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, ou si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas dire que cela la contrariait pour ne vexer personne… Peut-être une combinaison des trois… Là encore, c'était une question qu'il préférait éviter de poser pour le moment.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à aimer ce petit-être vivant même pas encore né, même s'il avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée. Il n'éprouvait plus de sentiments pour Allie, et même s'ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet ensemble récemment, tous deux savaient qu'il n'était ressorti avec elle que pour essayer d'oublier Jane et le fait qu'une relation entre eux aurait été compliquée à l'époque. Bien sûr, avec le recul et considérant ce qui était arrivé depuis, cela paraissait ironique aujourd'hui. Le bébé était une conséquence inattendue de cette brève relation, un… accident en quelque sorte, même s'il n'aimait pas penser à sa fille en ces termes. Il savait que sa petite-amie actuelle comprenait qu'il assume ses responsabilités dans ce domaine, mais cela ne rendait pas forcément la chose plus facile. Du regard, il chercha quand même à essayer de deviner si la question affectait beaucoup Jane, mais ne lut dans ses yeux qu'un peu d'embarras et beaucoup d'amour.

-« Quoi » ? demanda bêtement Jane en sentant une petite traction sur sa main, s'arrachant à la contemplation de son petit-ami. Son regard se posa sur Kira qui attendait manifestement une réponse à une question qu'elle avait posée et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

-« Pourquoi vous habitez ensemble si vous êtes pas amoureux alors » ?

-« Oh… euh… », commença à hésiter la brune. Bien sûr qu'elle et Kurt avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais avouer à voix haute que leur relation était devenue officielle les exposerait à beaucoup de questions embarrassantes, sans compter que cela lui ferait perdre le pari. Elle pouvait déjà voir les regards amusés de ses amies, et leur air attentif, comme si elles attendaient un faux pas de sa part pour la trainer dans une conversation très intrusive et gênante.

-« J'aime beaucoup Jane », commença Kurt, venant finalement à son aide. « Mais le fait que deux personnes vivent ensemble ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles sont prêtes à avoir un enfant ensemble. Jane est venue vivre avec moi parce que… des gens louches savaient où elle habitait. Maintenant qu'elle vit avec moi, je peux m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité ». Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais pas un mensonge complet non plus. De plus, inutile de s'attarder sur les menaces qui pouvaient peser sur la vie de Jane et alarmer davantage la fillette. Cette similitude, s'inquiéter pour les autres en toute circonstance était étrangement semblable au caractère de sa petite-amie, et il se demanda si elle se rendait même compte de l'influence qu'elle avait sur Kira.

-« Et qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises dans notre dos », ajouta Tasha à mi-voix. Quelques semaines en arrière, la brune aurait pu mal interpréter cette déclaration, y voir de la méfiance, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que son amie lui reprochait simplement de trop facilement se mettre en danger.

-« Jane est pas sage » ? Demanda presque joyeusement Kira, qui avait visiblement entendue la Latina.

-« Eh bien… En quelques sortes », commenta Patterson un peu perplexe, avant de se rappeler ce que Tasha lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt.

-« On peut lui faire des guillis alors » ? Proposa la fillette avec un enthousiasme qui les fit tous sourire. Enfin tous sauf Jane.

-« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose » ? Demanda Reade en les regardant avec incompréhension.

-« C'est un jeu auquel Kira adore jouer… », admit Jane en jetant des regards nerveux à ses amies, espérant de toutes ses force que de mauvaises idées ne leur viennent pas à l'esprit.

-« Les filles pas sages on leur fait plein de guillis… et des câlins après », approuva la petite en rebondissant littéralement sur place.

-« Oh… et est-ce que Jane est vraiment chatouilleuse » ? Demanda Allie avec amusement même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse. Kurt sourit lui aussi, ayant découvert récemment ce point faible chez sa petite-amie, et ayant décidé de s'en servir au moindre prétexte. Entendre rire Jane était tellement rare et agréable…

-« Oui, beaucoup sous les pieds », couina Kira avec enthousiasme en regardant l'amnésique tatouée comme si elle était prête à l'attaquer.

-« Eh bien heureusement pour elle, Jane est sauvée cette fois-ci, il est tard et c'est l'heure de rentrer pour manger et prendre un bain avant d'aller au dodo », commenta sa mère en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de son mari et de Monroe. Le soupir de soulagement de Jane clairement audible arracha de nouveaux sourires à l'équipe, avant que Monroe ne se tourne vers son supérieur.

-« Monsieur, les équipes attendent le briefing », informa l'agent. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge montra à Kurt que la journée était effectivement passée très vite, et que l'heure du départ approchait.

-« D'accord, récupérez cet emmerd… cet enquiquineur de Dotcom dans sa cage », se corrigea rapidement Kurt après un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa petite-amie et un regard appuyé vers Kira. Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux de Monroe, mais l'agent fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête avant de repartir vers les cellules. Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers l'open-space, Jane en tête, détaillant la journée de Kira à ses parents, suivie de Kurt, Reade et Patterson discutant de l'intervention à venir, tandis que la fillette s'attardait à l'arrière avec Tasha et Allie qui discutaient entre elles.

-« Eh bien, je dois avouer que Kira fait des progrès impressionnants, le bulgare n'est pas une langue facile », commenta Andrew en regardant Jane.

-« Elle est très appliquée », approuva celle-ci en regardant vers la fillette avec affection.

-« Je pense surtout que c'est votre présence qui la motive… Dès que vous aurez un moment, j'aimerais que vous passiez à la maison pour que nous approfondissions notre discussion de ce matin », intervint Iliana de son ton doux habituel.

-« D'accord », répondit la jeune femme tatouée, avec cependant une pointe de nervosité dans la voix. Kurt qui venait de terminer sa propre conversation se tourna vers eux, mais brusquement Kira se dressa entre lui et Jane, appuyant ses petites mains sur les jambes musclées de l'agent pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-« Nan, t'a pas le droit d'approcher Jane ». Le petit groupe s'immobilisa et lui jeta des regards surpris.

-« Pourquoi ma chérie » ? Demanda sa mère perplexe en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Parce qu'il va lui faire bobo », répondit résolument la fillette en plissant le nez.

-« Quoi ?! Kira, l'agent Weller ne ferait pas ça », répondit Iliana en clignant des yeux de surprise. Jane et Kurt étaient eux même très étonnés par ce soudain revirement, et Weller dirigea un regard inquisiteur vers Zapata et Allie, mais les deux femmes semblaient aussi perplexes qu'eux.

-« Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas un bébé avec Jane tout de suite » ? Demanda finalement Patterson en s'approchant. « Longue histoire », ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards étonnés des parents.

-« Nan, c'est parce que le feu ça fait mal », répondit Kira en secouant la tête.

-« Le feu » ? Demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils, alors que l'équipe échangeait des regards complétement perdus devant le tour que prenait la conversation, n'y voyant pas de logique.

-« Bah oui, Tasha elle a dit à Allie que quand Jane elle est avec Kurt, elle a le feu à sa culotte quand il la regarde ». Un silence soudain s'abattit sur l'équipe, avant que tous n'explosent de rire. Plusieurs agents se retournèrent en se demandant ce qui provoquait cette hilarité, mais fort heureusement aucun d'entre eux n'était assez proche pour entendre en détail ce qui se passait.

Mortifiée, Jane essaya de foudroyer du regard Zapata et Allie, son regard noir perdant cependant beaucoup de son efficacité à cause de ses joues aussi rouges que des tomates, alors que Kurt restait figé sur place à côté d'elle. Les deux concernées n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas l'air d'éprouver de remord que leur conversation ait été entendue par des oreilles innocentes, ni de l'embarras que cela provoquait. L'atmosphère se détendit après l'explication, et Iliana retint à grand peine un gloussement en voyant l'air embarrassé du couple.

-« Kira chérie… c'est… une expression… Cela veut juste dire que… l'agent Weller aime beaucoup Jane. Il ne vas pas réellement lui mettre le feu », essaya d'expliquer sa mère en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Bien sûr ce n'était pas totalement exact, mais Kira était encore trop jeune pour comprendre les métaphores, surtout sexuelles.

-« Oh… Vous êtes bizarres… », répondit sa fille en plissant le front de concentration, comme si elle essayait d'assimiler l'idée.

-« C'est vrai, mais tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande », répondit sa mère en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, ignorant le grognement désapprobateur de son mari dans son dos. Si elle l'écoutait, leur fille n'aurait pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon avant ses 25 ans.

-« Donc Kurt va pas faire bobo à Jane » ? Demanda gravement Kira, comme si elle voulait être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-« Certainement pas, je l'aim… je l'apprécie beaucoup trop pour ça », répondit tout aussi gravement Kurt en se penchant vers elle, se reprenant au dernier moment alors que le mot tabou allait glisser de ses lèvres. C'était une réaction stupide bien sûr, car à voir leurs ricanements, son équipe et les Dickinson avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il allait dire. Cela sembla cependant calmer les inquiétudes de Kira, qui se serra contre ses jambes pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris, avant de repartir en trottinant.

-« Ok… je déteste ruiner l'ambiance, mais si nous voulons être sur place à temps, nous allons devoir y aller », intervint Reade en venant fort heureusement à leur secours. Jane fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à protester, mais Tasha fut plus rapide.

-« Aller où ? Je te rappelle que tu es consigné ici Eddie, pas de terrain pour toi », dit la Latina en levant un sourcil moqueur.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé », marmonna l'agent en haussant les épaules.

-« N'y pense même pas, toi aussi tu restes ici avec moi », ajouta sévèrement Patterson en voyant que Jane envisageait elle aussi de tenter sa chance pendant qu'ils étaient distraits.

-« N'oublie pas que grâce à Kira nous connaissons ton point faible », ajouta Allie tout bas, pour que seule Jane l'entende. La brune lui jeta un regard nerveux, auquel elle répondit par un sourire amusé et un haussement de sourcil, la défiant de la contredire et de lui donner un prétexte pour mettre ses menaces à exécutions. Sagement, la jeune femme tatouée décida de ne pas réagir, elle avait déjà été assez embarrassée comme ça pour la journée. À la place, elle préféra faire un dernier câlin à Kira et saluer les Dickinson alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'étage avec leur escorte.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, elle faillit lâcher un soupir de désespoir en se rappelant qu'ils allaient en plus devoir supporter les remarques de Rich pendant toute la durée de la mission. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas pu trouver une seule occasion durant la journée pour embrasser discrètement son petit-ami.

-« Oh parfait, mon couple préféré est ici. Combien de regards langoureux est-ce que j'ai manqué » ? Commenta joyeusement l'objet de ses craintes en arrivant à cet instant, escorté par Monroe. Son regard croisa celui de Kurt, tout aussi dépité qu'elle, avant que tout le monde ne se regroupe pour le briefing.

..…

 _SUV de Kurt et Rich, quelques temps plus tard_

-« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons dû faire ce détour déjà » ? Grogna Kurt avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'il regardait l'horloge du tableau de bord à nouveau, craignant que leur retard ne leur fasse manquer le rendez-vous après leur arrêt imprévu.

-« Soit un peu attentif mon chéri, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi inoubliable que Jane, mais c'est toujours vexant quand l'un des deux partenaires d'une relation n'écoute pas l'autre. Ceci est notre sésame pour accéder à la petite fête de Gabriel », répondit Rich en jouant nonchalamment avec un étui cylindrique en cuir noir.

-« C'est un tableau volé Rich », répondit sèchement le directeur adjoint du FBI, en s'abstenant prudemment de rentrer dans son jeu en commentant les surnoms que le criminel lui donnait depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Volé, un si vilain mot… je préfère dire que c'est… un emprunt à durée indéterminée », protesta le hacker faussement offusqué.

-« _Pitié que quelqu'un le fasse taire_ », marmonna Zapata sur la fréquence.

-« Ça c'est vraiment blessant, je me donne du mal pour vous. Je vous ai même révélé la localisation d'une de mes batcaves personnelle ».

-« _Rich, concentre-toi s'il te plait_ », marmonna Jane en essayant de contenir son irritation. D'ordinaire, elle avait plus de patience que le reste de son équipe pour traiter avec le fantasque criminel, mais aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à tolérer ses pitreries. Bien sûr, pour être honnête cela avait certainement à voir avec les surnoms ridicules et affectueux qu'il donnait à son petit-ami depuis de longues minutes, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

-« D'accord d'accord, pas la peine d'être si désapprobatrice. J'ai toujours aimé travailler en me divertissant. Est-ce que c'est sa mauvaise période du mois » ? Demanda ensuite Rich en se tournant vers Kurt. Un claquement sec sur la fréquence leur indiqua que Kurt venait certainement de lui flanquer une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête pour son commentaire grossier.

-« Aïe ! Vous êtes tous témoins, c'est de la violence conjugale… Je devrais demander une pension pour ça », se plaignit Rich.

-« Mais quel emmerdeur », marmonna Reade à côté de Jane, maudissant le fait d'avoir dû fournir une oreillette au hacker pour pouvoir coordonner la mission, ainsi que le fait d'être bloqué au bureau. Devant son ordinateur, Patterson semblait mieux prendre la chose qu'eux, mais elle avait sans doute davantage l'habitude de suivre les évènements à distance.

-« Ok nous y sommes, est-ce que tout le monde est en place » ? Demanda finalement Kurt en se garant sur le parking du club. Un concert de confirmations venant des différentes équipes lui apprit que c'était le cas.

-« C'est parti », dit-il résolument en ouvrant sa portière.

L'agent suivit Rich qui s'approcha comme s'il était le maître des lieux et parlementa un instant avec l'un des videurs, avant de se faire ouvrir la porte.

-« Tu viens chéri » ? Avec un grognement, Kurt accepta à contrecœur le bras qui lui était tendu afin de maintenir leur couverture. À l'intérieur le bruit était assourdissant, et il ne pouvait absolument pas entendre quoi que ce soit sur la fréquence.

-« Alors, où sont nos chauffeurs » ? Cria-t-il à l'oreille de Rich pour se faire entendre.

-« Allons voir à l'arrière », répondit son équipier temporaire sur le même ton en regardant autour d'eux.

Suivant une nouvelle fois le hacker, Kurt se laissa emmener vers un salon privé. Le calme soudain qui les accueillit une fois la porte franchit était assez déconcertant, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui l'étonna le plus. La salle était divisée en deux par un immense aquarium qui occupait les trois quart de la pièce, et à travers ils pouvaient apercevoir quatre hommes de l'autre côté.

-« Vite, planque ton oreillette », gronda Rich à voix basse en devenant légèrement nerveux. Weller fronça les sourcils, mais ils approchaient rapidement de leurs interlocuteurs, et il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Habilement, il récupéra l'objet dans son oreille et le plaça dans sa manche près de son poignet, de manière à ce qu'à la palpation un observateur le confonde avec un bouton de manchette. Rapidement, Rich fit de même, juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue des quatre hommes, dont trois se tenaient debout derrière Sélacios, qui regardait tranquillement le whisky tourner au fond de son verre. La présence de l'homme était surprenante, normalement il ne quittait presque jamais sa maison sécurisée.

-« Gabriel, mon ami, quel plaisir de te revoir » ! Clama Rich d'un ton enjoué, même si la tension dans ses épaules indiquait que quelque chose était faux.

-« Ami ? Tu as franchement du culot de te pointer ici après ce que tu m'a fait à Baltimore », gronda Sélacios alors que deux de ses hommes de mains pointaient leurs armes sur Kurt et Rich.

…..

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

-« _Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que Sélacios s'est déplacé en personne ? Je croyais qu'il ne sortait jamais de chez lui_ » ? Demanda Tasha sur la fréquence. La déclaration suivante du criminel déclencha un vent de nervosité chez les agents.

-« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore », gronda Reade.

-« Rich ne nous a jamais dit qu'il y avait un passif entre eux… », s'alarma Jane.

-« Ce type passe son temps à mentir, cet imbécile va réussir à les faire tuer tous les deux », pesta Patterson.

-« Sélacios est là, nous devrions en profiter pour l'arrêter maintenant », proposa immédiatement Jane.

-« _Il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Nous ne savons pas par où ils envisagent de sortir, faire irruption maintenant pourrait déclencher une fusillade, et avec tous ces gens au milieu c'est hors de question_ », répondit Nas sur la fréquence commune.

-« Mais… ».

-« _Jane, crois-moi nous voulons sortir Weller de là autant que toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque sans avoir plus d'informations_ », intervint à son tour Zapata.

…..

 _Salon privé du club_

-« Oh allez Gabriel, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette vieille histoire. Écoute ce n'était qu'un malentendu… », répondit précipitamment Rich en levant défensivement les mains devant lui, tenant toujours l'étui dans la gauche.

-« Un malentendu ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour me débarrasser des Russes » ? Demanda l'homme attablé d'un ton incrédule. Kurt maudit une nouvelle fois en silence le don que Rich avait pour se faire des ennemis.

-« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que Rich vous à fait. Le connaissant c'était sûrement un coup tordu, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça », intervint Kurt en gardant ses mains bien en évidence.

-« Vous êtes son nouveau mari je présume ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Boston » ? Grogna Sélacios en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

-« Boston ? Qui est Boston » ? Demanda aussitôt Kurt, sautant sur l'occasion de distraire son interlocuteur.

-« L'ex de Rich, il ne vous en a pas parlé » ? Demanda Sélacios avec un étonnement amusé.

-« Apparemment pas… Combien d'autres de tes petits jouets est-ce que tu comptes me cacher » ? Gronda Kurt en se tournant d'un air menaçant vers le hacker, dans ce qu'il espérait être une colère bien simulée.

-« Écoute mon petit sucre, Boston était… c'était une erreur d'accord ? Mais c'est du passé, tu sais que je n'appartiens qu'à toi maintenant », plaida Rich avec une fausse contrition en entrant dans son jeu. Kurt se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le surnom ridicule, mais resta dans son personnage alors que Sélacios les coupait.

-« Bien que j'adore te voir remis à ta place, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer tous les deux maintenant ».

-« Je suis venu avec une offrande de paix », répondit aussitôt Rich en montrant l'étui. Sur un signe de son chef, l'un des hommes de main de leur cible s'avança pour le saisir et l'ouvrit avec précaution, craignant un piège. Il en sortit ensuite une toile roulée, que Sélacios déplia sur la table devant lui.

-« Comment as-tu eu ça » ? Demanda l'homme avec excitation.

-« Est-ce vraiment important ? Ce qui compte c'est que je t'offre celui-ci en cadeau, et que je peux t'obtenir son jumeau à un très bon prix. Leur valeur devrait plus que compenser les trois millions que je t'ai… empruntés… ».

-« Trois millions cinq cent mille », précisa distraitement l'homme, fasciné par le tableau sous ses yeux.

-« La précision est importante », convint facilement Dotcom.

-« Fouillez-les » ! Ordonna Sélacios sans lever les yeux. Kurt se tendit légèrement en voyant l'un des hommes s'approcher avec un détecteur, avant de remarquer avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un modèle conçu pour les objets métalliques, et pas pour tracer les fréquences comme celles des micros intégrés à sa montre et à celle de Rich.

-« Pas d'armes », dit l'homme après un rapide balayage.

-« Gabriel pour qui me prends tu ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de me salir les mains », protesta Rich.

-« Je sais, c'est uniquement pour cela que j'ai accepté de te rencontrer et que je t'ai pas abattu immédiatement ».

-« Donc, j'en conclu que ma proposition t'intéresse » ?

-« Oui. Mes hommes vont vous conduire à ma petite soirée, en attendant je garde ceci », répondit leur cible en agitant le tableau qu'il venait de rouler à nouveau et de remettre dans l'étui.

-« Bien sûr, c'est un cadeau ».

-« En route ».

…..

Sur la fréquence, les agents sentirent la tension baisser un peu lorsque Rich parvint à apaiser Sélacios et que Kurt et lui furent invités à la soirée, mais surtout que leurs micros ne furent pas découverts.

-« _Ok tout le monde, vigilance totale, si ils sortent et qu'une opportunité se présente, nous procédons à l'arrestation_ », intervint Zapata.

-« Je n'aime pas ça, Sélacios est censé être paranoïaque et il n'a même pas cherché à voir s'ils portaient des micros ou des balises », marmonna Jane, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Je sais, je n'aime pas ça non plus », approuva Reade tout aussi inquiet.

-« Je cherche sur les caméras de surveillance des alentours pour voir quel itinéraire ils vont emprunter », dit immédiatement Patterson.

-« _Est-ce que quelqu'un les vois sortir_ » ? Demanda Tasha sur la radio, d'un ton tendu.

-« _Négatif, rien ici agent Zapata_ », répondit Nas.

-« _RAS ici aussi_ », répondit à son tour Monroe.

Soudain le bruit des pas audible à travers les micros des deux infiltrés changea, pour se faire plus sourd.

-« _Est-ce que c'est de la brique ? Ce chemin à l'air un peu vétuste_ », dit la voix de Rich.

-« _Disons que c'est… une sortie discrète. Effectivement elle date un peu, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours aimé ce club. Le propriétaire est une vieille connaissance, et il me laisse utiliser son petit accès pour trafics en tout genre en échange de quelques… services_ », répondit celle de Sélacios.

-« _Charmant coin… Cela me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai lu sur les tunnels utilisés par les contrebandiers durant la Prohibition. Il parait que ce secteur de la ville en est truffé_ », intervint Kurt. Patterson, Jane et Reade échangèrent des regards alarmés, même s'ils pouvaient louer le savoir-faire de Kurt qui venait de leur donner un indice important l'air de rien.

-« _Eh merde, on ne les attends pas au bon endroit_ » ! Jura Zapata. « _Patterson, j'ai besoin que tu me trouve…_ ».

-« Un plan de ces tunnels et leurs débouchés ? Déjà dessus » !

-« _Montez_ », ordonna une voix depuis le micro de Kurt. Soudain, le silence absolu remplaça les voix et les bruits ambiants.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une panne » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane en se tournant vers son amie qui essayait de rétablir la communication, les sourcils froncés.

-« Non j'ai vérifié trois fois avant la mission, tout fonctionnait parfaitement… quelque chose doit brouiller le signal », répondit la blonde avec inquiétude.

-« _Rétablissez la connexion où nous allons les perdre_ », intervint Nas.

-« Et que croyez-vous que j'essaye de faire ? Le problème ne vient pas de notre côté, il doit y avoir un brouilleur dans le véhicule où ils se trouvent », répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

-« _D'accord tout le monde bouge. Élargissez le périmètre et recherchez…_ ». Zapata s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'ils n'avaient pas la description des véhicules à suivre.

-« Attendez, j'ai deux véhicules qui sortent d'un bâtiment avec un parking souterrain à quatre rues de votre position ! Deux berlines noires américaines avec des vitres teintées, impossible de dire dans laquelle sont le patron et Dotcom… ».

-« _On est à New-York Patterson, cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup_ », lui fit remarquer Tasha avec frustration.

-« Je sais je sais, mais il n'y a vraiment aucun signe distinctif, et je ne peux pas voir les plaques à cause des angles morts et des autres véhicules ».

-« Ils tournent vers vous agent Monroe », intervint Jane en regardant alternativement le point indiquant la position des agents sur l'écran, et les images des caméras de surveillance.

-« _Compris nous cherchons… putain de merde, mais c'est pas possible ! Bouge de là crétin »_ ! Protesta d'un coup l'agent sur la fréquence.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda aussitôt Reade.

-« _Un camion de ramassage des ordures qui vient de s'arrêter en travers de la chaussée, nous sommes bloqués_ », grogna Monroe alors que des bruits de klaxons leur parvenaient par la fréquence ouverte.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre les vois » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir.

-« _Négatif, nous sommes trop loin_ », répondit Nas manifestement frustrée elle aussi.

-« _Rien ici nous plus_ », pesta Zapata.

-« Je les ais ils tournent sur… non non non pas par-là », supplia d'un coup Patterson.

-« Où sont-ils » ? Demanda Reade cherchant frénétiquement les véhicules qui venaient de disparaitre des écrans.

-« Je ne sais pas, ils ont tourné dans un secteur avec moins de caméras, et les rares présentes sont en maintenance. Je… j'ai perdu leur trace », avoua la blonde alors que Jane saisissait sa main, le visage blême à l'idée de son petit-ami en infiltration seul et sans renforts.

…..

À l'arrière de la berline dans laquelle on les avait fait monter, Kurt se tourna vers Rich, confiant dans le fait que la vitre qui les séparait du conducteur protégeait relativement leur conversation.

-« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais un passif avec Sélacios » ?

-« C'était il y a trois ans, je pensais qu'il aurait passé l'éponge depuis », se défendit le hacker.

-« Il aurait pu nous tuer ».

-« Mais il ne l'a pas fait, mon petit cadeau était justement là pour ça ». Le directeur adjoint du FBI soupira, sachant que rien, de ce qu'il dirait ne changerait leur situation où la perception que Rich avait de ce qui était un risque acceptable ou non.

-« Patterson ? Jane ? Tasha ? Reade ? Quelque me reçoit » ? Demanda-t-il aussi fort qu'il osa sans attirer l'attention du chauffeur, ne recevant qu'un bruit de parasite sur la fréquence en réponse.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda Dotcom en voyant sa réaction.

-« Quelque chose bloque le signal, j'ai perdu le contact avec les autres », répondit Kurt à voix basse entre ses dents serrées.

-« Ce qui veut dire que… ».

-« Nous sommes tout seuls », compléta sinistrement Weller.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 52_


	53. Chap 53 - Actions et réactions

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : C'est de la triche c'est sûr, mais il faut les grands moyens pour fait craquer Jane, et comme cela ne lui fait pas de mal c'est parfaitement adapté lol. Kira a effectivement les oreilles qui traînent, et cela pourra avoir un rôle plus tard…

 **Kaddu** : Oui, mais elle est trop mimi ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Les questions de Kira se font de plus en plus embarrassantes, et Jane peine à lui expliquer la nature complexe de sa relation avec Kurt sans se trahir auprès de ses amies. Entendant ensuite une expression très imagée que Tasha utilise pour décrire la façon dont la brune tatouée est attirée par l'agent fédéral, la fillette pense à tort que Kurt veut du mal à son amie. Un nouvel épisode embarrassant s'ensuit, avant que Jane et Kurt n'arrivent à convaincre Kira que l'agent du FBI n'a aucune intention de blesser Jane. Une fois la petite tranquillisée, l'équipe peut se reconcentrer sur l'infiltration de Kurt et Rich à la soirée de Sélacios. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les remarques sarcastiques du hacker ne facilitent la concentration de personne, en particulier du récent couple qui tente toujours de cacher sa relation au reste de l'équipe. La situation se tend cependant considérablement lorsque les agents perdent le contact radio avec Kurt et Rich, qui se retrouvent seuls en territoire ennemi.

….

 **Chapitre 53 – Actions et réactions**

….

 _Laboratoire Patterson_

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, semblant interminables aux membres de l'équipe présents, mais en particulier à Jane. Reade scrutait les écrans montrant les images de vidéosurveillance avec une telle insistance qu'il semblait totalement insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Patterson pour sa part tapotait frénétiquement sur son clavier cherchant à retrouver la trace des véhicules disparus par tous les moyens à sa disposition. La jeune femme avait même piraté le système des feux de signalisations pour essayer de ralentir la progression des hommes de Sélacios dans la dernière direction qu'ils avaient pris, mais n'avait réussi qu'à créer plusieurs embouteillages. Nas et Tasha étaient finalement intervenues pour lui faire cesser son manège, en lui faisant remarquer que cela retardait aussi leur progression.

Cependant, la plus troublée était sans doute Jane. Dès que la communication avec Kurt et Rich s'était interrompue, la jeune femme avait senti son cœur se serrer à tel point qu'elle en avait réellement ressenti une douleur physique. Comme si être séparée de son petit-ami revenait à se voir arracher une partie d'elle-même. Le fait qu'il ne soit brutalement plus auprès d'elle, ni même à portée de voix lui montrait à quel point ils étaient liés… à quel point Kurt avait pris une place énorme dans sa vie, surtout ces derniers temps.

Même dans les pires heures, lorsqu'ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour exprimer leur colère et leur méfiance, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il y avait un lien entre eux. Et ce lien expliquait sans doute pourquoi Kurt avait si mal réagi au fait qu'elle se fasse passer pour Taylor, et pourquoi elle-même avait suivis les ordres d'Oscar et de Shepherd dans l'espoir de le protéger. Elle répugnait à l'admettre, mais son enlèvement par Keaton avait eu une conséquence très positive en dépit des horreurs qu'elle avait endurées. L'équipe avait ouvert les yeux sur ses tourments et changé d'attitude, mais surtout Kurt était redevenu son chevalier protecteur.

Plus que cela, il avait admis les sentiments qu'ils partageaient, et cela avait conduit leur relation au point où elle en était aujourd'hui. Une relation qui était encore fragile, mais qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver, parce que Kurt lui apportait un sentiment de bonheur et un équilibre que personne d'autre ne lui avait offert. Et même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, elle savait que l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Se retrouver bloquée au bureau sans pouvoir rien faire pour aider l'homme de sa vie était tout simplement insupportable, aussi profita-t-elle d'un moment de distraction de ses deux amis pour se glisser hors de la pièce. Rapidement, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'armurerie, à laquelle son statut de consultante lui permit d'accéder sans difficulté. Avec un pincement au cœur, la jeune femme songea que c'était Mayfair qui avait signé l'autorisation qui lui permettait d'agir ainsi. Curieusement, après son arrestation personne n'avait pensé à l'annuler, probablement parce que la nouvelle n'avait pas été rendue publique et que Kurt et l'équipe avaient ensuite été trop occupés pour se soucier d'un tel détail.

Elle se saisit de son arme favorite, avant de plisser les yeux pensivement en regardant le râtelier de fusils d'assauts. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle serait confrontée, alors un peu de puissance de feu supplémentaire ne ferait peut-être pas de mal… Il allait également lui falloir un gilet pare-balle et un moyen de transport. Le premier ne posait pas de problème, mais elle doutait de pouvoir emprunter un véhicule aussi facilement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » ? Demanda soudain une voix familière. Jane sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers Reade, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-« Et toi » ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement pour éviter de répondre.

-« Probablement la même chose que toi », répondit l'agent en jetant un œil à sa tenue avant de saisir lui aussi un gilet de protection.

-« Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'arrêter » ? Lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneusement.

-« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose » ? Mentalement, Jane lui concéda le point. « Je veux ramener Weller autant que toi, même si sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons », ajouta Reade avec un léger sourire en coin pour détendre l'atmosphère, souriant ensuite franchement lorsqu'avec une moue vexée la jeune femme le frappa paume ouverte dans son gilet. L'impact en fut nettement amorti, et il se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

-« Je te l'ai dit, tu frappes comme une fille », la nargua-t-il gentiment.

-« Dis ça à Tasha », riposta aussitôt Jane, sachant que Reade avait plus peur de sa coéquipière que d'elle.

-« Merci sans façon, je tiens à ma vie », répondit aussitôt l'agent en secouant la tête. « Il va nous falloir une voiture ».

-« Je sais, je comptais un peu sur toi pour ça », lui dit Jane en relevant les yeux vers lui après avoir fixé une sacoche avec des chargeurs supplémentaires sur sa cuisse gauche.

-« Et il faudra aussi croiser les doigts pour que Tasha et Patterson épargnent nos vies une fois que nous serons revenus avec le patron », marmonna Reade en attrapant lui aussi un fusil d'assaut. La mention de ses deux amies fit frissonner brièvement la brune tatouée. Elles étaient déjà assez remontées contre eux après les évènements de veille, et nul doute que même s'ils ramenaient Kurt, et Rich, le châtiment serait à la hauteur de leur inquiétude. Le jeu en valait cependant la chandelle si cela pouvait lui ramener l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« Comment tu te sens » ? Demanda Reade en fléchissant légèrement les doigts plusieurs fois.

-« J'ai encore quelques picotements aux extrémités, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller », répondit résolument la jeune femme.

-« Idem ici », répondit son coéquipier temporaire sur le même ton en ouvrant la porte du local, bien que sa démarche soit encore boitillante du fait de son entorse. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement qui les conduirait au garage, mais tombèrent sur une petite complication. Au détour du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Allie qui revenait manifestement de l'extérieur avec un gobelet fumant à la main.

-« Où est-ce que vous comptez aller tous les deux ? Kurt vous a expressément interdit d'aller sur le terrain aujourd'hui », dit-elle en plissa les yeux soupçonneusement. Jane se figea sur place sous son regard, hésitant à lui dire ce qui se passait. Le stress était mauvais pour le bébé, et même si Allie n'éprouvait plus de sentiments romantiques pour Kurt, ils restaient amis. Elle allait immédiatement s'inquiéter pour lui et ce n'était pas bon pour elle ni pour sa fille.

-« Est-ce que c'est du café » ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt en regardant le gobelet avec désapprobation pour essayer de la distraire.

-« C'est du déca », répondit rapidement l'US Marshal d'un ton défensif. « Je ne suis assez inconsciente pour… », plissant les yeux à nouveaux, elle s'arrêta en comprenant ce que son amie essayait de faire. « Une petite minute… n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Où est-ce que vous comptez aller avec cet équipement » ?

-« Au… stand. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir que nous ne pouvons pas nous dépenser un peu », répondit rapidement Reade, d'un ton très peu convaincant. Jane faillit rouler des yeux devant ce piètre mensonge, et Allie leur jeta un regard plus dur.

-« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? Vous espérez que je vais croire que vous allez vous… entrainer… avec tout cet attirail alors que Kurt et Dotcom sont… ». Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la jeune femme réalisait ce qui pouvait les motiver à agir ainsi. « La mission… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kurt » ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Le regard qu'échangèrent Reade et Jane la renseigna immédiatement sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler. « Que s'est-il passé » ?

-« Sélacios les attendait là-bas. Apparemment il avait un vieux contentieux avec Rich. Mais les choses ont eu l'air de s'améliorer après avoir reçu un tableau en cadeau », commença Jane avec réticence, sachant que de toute façon elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir une réponse.

-« Un tableau ? Quel tableau » ?

-« L'un de ceux que Boston et lui nous ont volé ici », admis Reade à contrecœur. « Ensuite Sélacios les a invité à la fête, et vous avons perdu le contact radio dès qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture ».

-« Et alors ? Il suffit de suivre la voiture », répliqua l'US Marshal, son ton un peu trop sec montrant son énervement.

-« Nous avons essayé mais… ils ont utilisé un tunnel datant de la Prohibition pour sortir du périmètre avant de rejoindre les véhicules. Le temps que tout le monde essaye de se redéployer, ils avaient déjà atteint une zone non couverte par les caméras de la surveillance routière. Patterson les cherche depuis ce moment ».

-« Et donc ? Si vous ne savez pas où aller, quel est votre plan ? Vous balader au hasard dans toute la ville en espérant tomber sur eux » ? Demanda la future mère en croisant les bras, veillant tout de même à ne pas renverser le contenu de son gobelet.

-« Eh bien... dis comme ça… », admit Reade en se rendant compte qu'ils ne savaient effectivement pas où se trouvait Weller.

-« Peu importe je vais le retrouver », marmonna résolument Jane en essayant de contourner son amie. Elle n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par un détail aussi insignifiant, elle retrouverait Kurt, même si elle devait fouiller toute la ville pour cela.

-« Jane… Tu crois vraiment penser assez clairement pour faire ça ? Quel est ton plan ? Enfoncer la porte de chaque maison, de chaque bureau, de chaque appartement de New-York en espérant qu'il soit derrière » ? Soupira Allie en se déplaçant pour l'empêcher de passer.

-« Je… », la brune marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir à la question. « Je vais aller dans ce club pour secouer le propriétaire. D'après Sélacios c'est un ami à lui, il me dira où je peux le trouver », répondit finalement la jeune femme la mâchoire serrée par la détermination.

-« Et risquer de faire révoquer ton accord pour avoir agressé un civil ? Tu penses réellement que Kurt aimerait te voir te mettre en danger ainsi » ? Demanda à nouveau la Marshal, en faisant une petite grimace. C'était un coup de bas de se servir de ses craintes et de ses sentiments pour Kurt afin de la calmer, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Si Jane décidait réellement de quitter le bâtiment, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. La retenir physiquement n'était pas une option étant donné leurs conditions physiques respectives. Même si Allie savait que son amie ne prendrait jamais le risque de nuire à son bébé, elle connaissait sans doute de nombreuse manière de la neutraliser suffisamment pour l'empêcher de la gêner.

-« Jane ne peut pas mais moi je peux lui mettre la pression », objecta Reade. Il mesurait maintenant le danger qui aurait pu peser sur son amie si elle avait été au bout de ses intentions.

-« Non, tu pourrais perdre ta place ici », répondit immédiatement Jane en secouant la tête. « Je le retrouverais toute seule, peu importe… »

-« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici », la coupa fermement Allie en restant devant elle.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne t'intéresse pas vraiment à Kurt, ce n'est qu'un ami pour toi », protesta la brune tatouée avec une lueur orageuse dans le regard.

L'US Marshal ignora le petit pincement qui lui serait le cœur devant cette attaque gratuite, sachant que son amie était juste beaucoup trop inquiète pour Kurt pour être rationnelle.

-« C'est le père de mon bébé… Un ami que je connais depuis des années… Même si je n'ai plus de sentiments romantiques pour lui je suis aussi inquiète que toi pour sa sécurité », répliqua-t-elle fermement. La dureté sur le visage de Jane disparut, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de l'impact de ses paroles.

-« Je… je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Kurt… Kurt est tout pour moi », dit-elle en se tortillant nerveusement sur place, une expression peinée sur le visage.

-« Je sais ma belle, crois-moi, même si tu penses être discrète, je sais à quel point il compte pour toi… Nous le savons tous. Et je sais aussi que tu ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça », la réconforta Allie en la serrant dans ses bras. Reade observa la scène avec un mélange d'étonnement et de gêne. À la réflexion, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. Même si en tant qu'agent fédéral Allison Knight essayait toujours de paraître professionnelle et réservée, un peu comme Tasha ou Jane lorsqu'elles étaient sur le terrain, elle s'était vraiment rapprochée de leur amie tatouée ces derniers temps. Les hormones de grossesse devaient également la rendre plus émotive, ce qui expliquait ses démonstrations d'affection. Le fait que Jane se laisse faire montrait à quel point l'US Marshal avait réussi à percer sa carapace. Dans le même temps, l'agent du FBI se sentait embarrassé de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt à quel point le fait de perdre le contact avec Weller avait affecté Jane.

Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de la détermination était presque de l'obsession, et si Allie n'était pas intervenue, la brune aurait pu faire quelque chose qui lui aurait vraiment valu des ennuis. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne s'en serait sûrement rendu compte que trop tard, une fois qu'elle aurait craqué devant leur suspect en le brutalisant. Simplement parce qu'il était trop focalisé sur ses propres pensées pour faire attention à sa partenaire. Weller avait sans doute raison, lui non plus n'était pas rationnel en ce moment.

-« Donc puisque vous n'avez pas de plan ni même d'idée pour commencer vos recherches, je vous suggère de ranger tout ça et de retourner dans le laboratoire de Patterson ».

-« Nous avons un plan, nous pouvons aller au club et… », tenta Jane avant de se figer sous le regard noir de son amie.

-« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tasha et Nas sont sur le terrain, laisse les s'occuper de votre suspect. À ton avis que dira Kurt une fois que nous l'aurons ramené et qu'il saura ce que tu as essayé de faire » ?

La brune frissonna légèrement à cette idée. Son petit-ami ne serait pas ravi, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il mettrait peut-être même sa dernière menace à exécution, en la laissant à la merci de ses amies ensuite…

-« Il n'est pas… obligé de le savoir », dit-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix en jetant un regard suppliant vers la femme enceinte.

-« Maintenant que j'y pense, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Tasha et Patterson aussi », marmonna Reade, faisant pâlir encore un peu plus Jane. Si ses deux amies venaient à apprendre ce qu'elle avait failli faire…

-« Je ne sais pas… vous mériteriez sûrement un bon petit traitement de choc pour être aussi désobéissants… Je comprends que vous vouliez aider Kurt, mais vous mettre en danger et vous attirer des ennuis parce que vous n'arrivez pas à raisonner clairement ne servira à rien ».

-« Je promets que… ça n'arrivera plus », répondit très vite Jane. La réponse de son amie fut un haussement de sourcil et un reniflement amusé, comme s'il elle doutait de sa capacité à tenir cette promesse. Considérant ses antécédents, elle ne pouvant pas vraiment lui en vouloir de son scepticisme.

-« Très bien, je ne dirais rien mais à condition que vous rangiez tout ça et que vous veniez avec moi au laboratoire de Patterson. Et vous me devez une faveur chacun en échange de mon silence », ajouta l'US Marshal après un instant de réflexion. Les deux fautifs échangèrent un regard méfiant mais acceptèrent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix de toute façon. Après avoir remis tout leur attirail dans l'armurerie, Jane et Reade suivirent Allie jusqu'à l'antre de Patterson. En chemin, la brune remarqua que son amie frottait nerveusement son ventre et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Sa propre inquiétude pour Kurt lui avait fait oublier qu'Allison aussi était certainement inquiète pour lui. Et dans son état, ce n'était absolument pas bon pour le bébé.

-« Je suis sûre que lui et Rich vont bien… Sélacios n'a aucune raison de les… tuer avec ce que Rich lui a promis, et Kurt est coriace », dit-elle pour essayer de lui remonter le moral en venant à sa hauteur. Allie lui adressa un pâle sourire, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-« Vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous passé » ? Demanda Patterson avec empressement en les voyant arriver. Elle s'arrêta ensuite net en apercevant Allie, et Jane se dépêcha de préciser.

-« Elle est au courant, nous lui avons dit ».

-« Oh… Mais ne stress pas d'accord ?! Nous allons les retrouver », dit Patterson en adressant un regard sympathique à la future mère, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme tatouée. « C'est valable pour toi aussi, je sais que tu es inquiète pour Kurt, mais ne fait rien d'idiot ok » ? La jeune femme essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable en regardant vers Allie qui lui adressa un regard voulant dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Fort heureusement pour la brune, l'US Marshal tint sa langue.

-« Des nouvelles » ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt.

-« Pas de la part du patron, mais Tasha et Nas sont retournées interroger le propriétaire du club ». Là encore, Allie adressa un regard entendu à Reade et Jane.

-« Et il dit quelque chose » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Il prétend qu'il ne sait pas où Sélacios reçoit ses invités ce soir, mais Tasha pense qu'il ment ».

-« Elle va le faire craquer », répondit l'agent avec conviction. Il connaissait sa coéquipière, et son attachement à leur chef. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir les renseignements nécessaires. D'un coup, la fréquence grésilla, avant que la voix de Kurt ne retentisse.

-« _Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit_ » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

…..

 _Soirée privée de Sélacios._

-« Ce n'est pas bon », marmonna Rich lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils travaillaient sans filets.

-« Ce n'est pas inattendu, à vrai dire, considérant ce que l'on dit sur sa paranoïa, je m'étonne même qu'il ne nous ait pas fait scanner avant ».

-« Pas étonnant s'il avait un brouilleur dans la voiture. Je parie que sa maison va en être truffée aussi », grommela le hackeur.

-« Alors il faudra en trouver au moins un pour le désactiver et récupérer la liaison pour faire venir les renforts », répondit tranquillement Kurt, apparemment imperturbable.

-« Ne le prend pas mal mon barbichu préféré, mais je préférais que notre petite ninja adorée soit avec nous ».

-« Et moi donc », marmonna Weller en secouant la tête. Oh oui, il préférerait mille fois faire équipe avec Jane pour une mission de ce genre, mais il savait que même si elle prétendait le contraire, sa petite-amie n'était pas encore suffisamment remise pour ça.

-« Elle n'a pas encore complétement récupéré j'imagine », commenta le hacker d'un ton plus sombre.

-« Non. Après ce qu'elle a vécu… elle essaye de faire comme si tout allait bien mais… elle n'est pas prête pour une mission de ce genre », répondit Kurt dans un moment inhabituel d'épanchement.

-« Celui qui lui a fait ça… tu aurais tu t'en débarrasser », dit Dotcom le visage dur et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-« Cela ne t'évoque peut-être rien, mais il y a des lois dans ce pays, et je suis chargé de les faire respecter… Peu importe à quel point j'ai envie d'aller au-delà », répondit l'agent. La dernière partie ne fut que murmurée, mais Rich l'entendit quand même.

-« Crois-moi, je connais bien ce genre de type. La loi… ce n'est pas fait pour arrêter les gens comme eux. Tu devrais éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne revienne te mordre le cul… Ou plutôt le joli petit cul de notre œuvre d'art vivante. Je connais des Ukrainiens qui peuvent te faire ça pour trois fois rien, et s'assurer qu'il ait la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il mérite ».

-« Ça je n'en doute pas », marmonna Kurt en secouant la tête sans relever le commentaire sur le physique de Jane, même si au fond de lui il devait admettre qu'il était un peu tenté. Rich avait raison sur un point cependant, il aurait mille fois préféré savoir Keaton mort. Qui savait ce que ce salopard pouvait avoir comme atout dans sa manche pour se sortir de là ? Même si apparemment, d'après les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues par Pellington, la CIA envisageait très sérieusement une procédure contre lui.

-« Je crois que nous sommes à destination », commenta Rich en sentant la voiture ralentir.

-« Tiens t'en au plan. Nous cherchons à savoir où nous sommes, puis un brouilleur à neutraliser pour créer une brèche et appeler des renforts. En attendant n'irrite personne et surtout pas Sélacios », avertit l'agent fédéral.

-« Oh tu me vexe mon chéri, tu me connais », répondit narquoisement Dotcom en sortant de la voiture.

-« Justement », marmonna Kurt en soupirant en sortant à son tour. La voiture était garée devant une villa en bord de mer, étrangement semblable à celle où Jane et lui avait arrêté Rich l'année précédente.

-« Est-ce que c'est une blague » ?! Siffla le hacker dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la façade brillamment illuminée, avant de regarder vers le jardin où des serveurs en smoking et nœuds papillons circulaient aux milieux des invités avec des plateaux garnis de flûtes de champagne et de petits fours.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Cette maison… c'était l'une des miennes », gronda Rich à voix basse.

-« Quoi » ?!

-« C'était ma maison. Quand j'ai été arrêté, j'ai demandé à un… associé de la vendre pour moi, afin d'éviter que le gouvernement ne la saisisse, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il l'avait vendu à ce… ».

-« Ah Rich, enfin arrivé. Comment trouve tu les lieux ? Je dois dire que tu as toujours eu du goût, alors je n'ai fait que quelques travaux purement fonctionnels », dit Sélacios en s'approchant, coupant Rich dans sa diatribe, et visiblement content de son petit effet.

-« C'est ce que je constate… Même si je m'attendais à ce qu'un vrai créateur cherche à mettre sa patte sur le lieu », commenta Rich qui s'était rapidement ressaisi. Leur cible se rembrunit visiblement, et Kurt maudit son partenaire en silence. Il aurait dû se douter que Dotcom était incapable de se tenir. Peut-être que ce type avait tout simplement un désir de mort…

-« Disons que… je ne gaspille pas mon temps sur une résidence qui n'est même pas secondaire », répondit sèchement Sélacios. « Profitez des lieux, les affaires commenceront dans deux heures ».

-« Bon sang mais tu tiens vraiment à nous faire tuer », gronda Kurt à voix basse alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-« Ce type m'irrite à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer barbichu », protesta le hacker.

-« Étrangement, je n'ai aucune peine à l'imaginer », répondit sérieusement Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« C'est blessant… Je veux faire équipe avec Jane la prochaine fois », marmonna Rich d'un ton boudeur en attrapant une coupe de champagne. Roulant des yeux, Weller l'entraina vers la maison.

-« Moi aussi, maintenant la ferme et trouve nous ce brouilleur ».

-« D'accord, d'accord… Tu sais barbichu tu devrais travailler ta communication si tu veux garder Jane. Une fille comme elle, il faut la traiter comme une reine et… ».

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil amoureux de la part d'un détenu », le coupa sèchement Kurt en ignorant le sourire horripilant du hacker, qui commença à fureter vers l'une des dépendances.

-« Tu vois, tellement d'agressivité… Mais peut-être que Jane est du genre à aimer être contrôlée et… attend, à sa place j'en aurais mis un par ici, meilleure couverture… ah ah, je le tiens », roucoula triomphalement Rich en refermant ses doigts sur un boitier en plastique noir derrière une étagère, près d'une petite fenêtre, échappant ainsi de peu à la claque que Kurt rêvait de lui administrer pour son dernier commentaire. Entendant des parasites revenir dons son oreillette, l'agent se dépêcha de la presser.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit » ? Demanda-t-il. Il y eu un instant de silence puis d'un coup la fréquence sembla exploser. « Eh du calme, un à la fois » ! Après un nouveau moment de flottement, la voix de Jane retentit sur la fréquence.

-« _Tu vas bien_ … » dit-elle d'un ton où le soulagement était évident.

-« Pas de problèmes, Sélacios avait un brouilleur dans la voiture et sans doute plusieurs ici, mais Rich est parvenu à en désactiver un. J'ignore la portée de ce truc, mais au moins dans le secteur où nous sommes les coms sont revenues ». Il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à la femme de sa vie, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

-« _Et où est ce « ici » exactement_ » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Chez moi », grommela Doctom à nouveau mécontent. Kurt le laissa expliquer comment et la localisation exacte de la maison, avant de reprendre la parole.

-« J'ai vu moins d'une demi-douzaine de gardes pour le moment, alors inutile de rameuter trop de monde. Rich va vous donner les points d'accès les plus faciles ». Avec un soupir, le hacker s'exécuta.

-« _Nous sommes en route_ », annonça la voix de Tasha. « _Nous avons un peu secoué le petit camarade de jeu de Sélacios au club, mais il n'a rien voulu dire. Je l'ai fait coffrer pour éviter qu'il ne donne l'alerte_ ».

-« Parfait. En attendant… Rich et moi allons sûrement devoir nous mêler un peu à la foule pour éviter d'attirer l'attention », répondit Kurt à contrecœur.

…..

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

En entendant la voix de son petit-ami, Jane sentit une vague de soulagement déferler sur elle. Kurt était en vie, et il allait bien. À ses côtés, Allie laissa aussi échapper un soupir de soulagement, et la brune poussa du pied une chaise à roulette vers elle.

-« Détend toi, tout vas bien se passer », dit-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Les renforts étaient encore si loin, et tellement de choses pouvaient mal se passer pendant ce temps. Son amie grimaça un sourire, mais s'assit tout de même.

-« Je l'espère en tout cas », marmonna-t-elle en frottant à nouveau son ventre.

-« Tu dois faire le vide, le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé », dit doucement Jane.

-« Et comment suis-je censée faire ça » ?

-« Fait comme moi », répondit la jeune femme tatouée en s'asseyant face à elle et en commençant à respirer profondément. Avec une certaine fascination, Patterson et Reade regardèrent leur amie enseigner sa technique de méditation à la future mère, qui sembla petit à petit se détendre.

-« _Allez barbichu, nous devons agir comme un vrai couple si tu veux que les gens y croient_ », dit soudain la voix de Rich sur la radio, rompant ce petit moment de paix.

-« _D'accord, que dirais tu d'une scène de ménage_ » ? Grommela Kurt visiblement excédé, tirant des sourires aux agents présents et à sa petite-amie. Ils n'avaient pas été très attentifs au babillage du hacker jusqu'ici, mais visiblement Weller arrivait au bout de sa patience.

-« _Je pensais à quelque chose de plus romantique. Que dirais-tu d'un baiser langoureux là tout de suite_ » ?

-« Certainement pas » ! Protesta aussitôt Jane avant de se rendre compte que son éclat avait été audible par tous sur la fréquence en entendant quelques ricanements et rires étouffés de la part des agents, malgré la gravité de la situation. Elle était sûr que le plus fort venait de Tasha, et les regards qu'elle recevait d'Allie, Patterson et Reade indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

-« _Pourquoi ? Jalouse_ » ? Demanda Rich d'un ton narquois.

-« Je ne suis pas jalouse », répondit défensivement la jeune femme d'un ton qui manquait cependant grandement de conviction.

-« _Vraiment ? Parce qu'à moins que tu ne revendique la propriété exclusive de monsieur le beau gosse ici présent, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance_ », la nargua encore Rich, semblant prendre plaisir à la tourmenter.

-« Je ne… Kurt n'appartient à personne », marmonna Jane en combattant l'envie furieuse de clamer haut et fort que Kurt était à elle et qu'elle ne partageait pas. Elle pouvait sentir les regards très intéressés de ses amies sur elle, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas regarder vers elles, et ne voulait pas leur donner de quoi alimenter leurs soupçons.

...

 _Maison de Sélacios_

-« Fiche lui la paix », grommela Kurt en réponse, en donnant une nouvelle claque à l'arrière de la tête du hacker qui poussa un petit glapissement de douleur, attirant vers eux quelques regards intrigués des autres invités.

-« Vous n'êtes pas amusants », protesta Rich manifestement pas plus gêné que cela par son insistance.

-« Qui est ce type avec Sélacios » ? Demanda soudain l'agent fédéral en voyant un homme manifestement agité discuter avec leur cible sous l'un des patios.

-« Aucune idée, approchons nous pour essayer de savoir », répondit Dotcom en haussant les épaules avant de glisser son bras sous celui de Kurt. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement, mais se laissa faire pour préserver leur couverture.

En approchant sous prétexte de se servir sur l'un des buffets non loin, ils observèrent attentivement l'homme grand et maigre, dont la tenue jurait avec celle des autres convives, expliquer quelque chose à Sélacios avec de grands gestes. Soudain, il les remarqua et parla encore plus vite. Une ombre passa sur le visage du criminel, et Kurt se sentit saisit par un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Allons voir ailleurs », marmonna-t-il. Ils firent quelques mètres, avant d'être stoppés par l'un des gorilles de Sélacios.

-« Le patron veut vous voir ».

-« Très bien, juste le temps de prendre une petite recharge », dit Rich en montrant son verre vide.

-« Maintenant » !

-« D'accord, pas la peine d'être désagréable ». Le colosse les escorta vers le patio, puis à l'intérieur de la maison où attendait leur cible et deux autres gardes, en plus du nouveau venu.

-« Un problème Gabriel » ? Demanda Rich avec une fausse bonhommie.

-« Oh je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire… Mon ami ici présent vient de me raconter une histoire très intéressante »

-« Celui-là, c'est un agent fédéral », dit nerveusement l'inconnu en pointant Kurt du doigt.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 53_


	54. Chap 54 - Arrestation mouvementée

…

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Elislin, Hm et MommyVal pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Jane a beaucoup de mal à garder son secret, mais les circonstances ne l'aident pas. La pauvre, comment résister à ses amies et à Rich en même temps ? Mais même perturbée elle ne va pas se fâcher avec Allie, elle sait que c'est son amie, et surtout qu'elle est enceinte.

 **Hm** : pour ce qui arrive à Weller, réponse dans ce chapitre. Concernant l'évolution de sa relation avec Jane, il faudra attendre encore un peu car de nouveaux rebondissements ne vont pas tarder^^.

 **MommyVal** : les interactions avec Kira sont très amusantes à écrire, surtout qu'elle est complétement innocente et ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle embarrasse Jane. Les filles ne manquent pas une occasion comme celle-là et c'est bien normal ^^.

L'apprentissage de la grossesse de Patterson est pour bientôt, ce qui devrait faciliter un peu la tâche de Jane qui recevra moins d'attention. Il y aura effectivement une séance de « discussion thérapeutique » entre Jane et Iliana, avant qu'un nouvel élément n'entre en jeu pour faire bouger beaucoup de choses…

Bien sûr que Rich apprécie Jane, il a juste sa manière à lui de le montrer lol.

J'essaye d'accorder beaucoup d'importance aux relations entre les personnages, c'est pour cela que parfois on peut avoir l'impression que certaines situations trainent un peu en longueur et manquent d'actions, ce qui évoluera un peu sur la fin de la fic. J'essaye aussi de doser au mieux les situations graves et les moments où l'équipe s'amuse gentiment aux dépends de Jane. Je sais que parfois certaines réactions peuvent avoir l'air enfantines, mais dans mon esprit, ils se comportent comme cela avec elle au départ car c'est leur seul moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'aiment pas la voir dans cet état sans lui faire peur ou la submerger. Je sais que certains ont du mal avec une Jane plus émotive, qui dissimule moins ses sentiments, mais le but de cette fic c'est justement d'explorer le côté un peu plus traumatisé de Jane.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après un instant de panique suite à la perte de communication avec Kurt, Jane profite de l'inattention de ses amis pour s'équiper à l'armurerie dans l'intention d'aller sur le terrain à la recherche de son petit-ami. Elle y est rejointe par Reade qui a eu la même idée qu'elle, mais leur projet téméraire est contrarié par Allie qui les croise dans le couloir, et parvient à les convaincre de ne rien faire de stupide. De retour dans le laboratoire de Patterson, ils sont soulagés d'entrer en contact avec Kurt, Rich ayant entre-temps réussis à désactiver l'un des brouilleurs de Sélaciaos. Le soulagement laisse rapidement place à l'embarras lorsque le hacker profite de l'occasion pour la taquiner à nouveau sur sa relation avec Kurt. Malheureusement pour les deux infiltrés, tandis qu'ils attendent les renforts, l'un des hommes de Sélacios identifie Kurt comme un agent fédéral.

….

 **Chapitre 54 – Arrestation mouvementée**

….

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

La conversation entre Kurt et Rich fut brutalement coupée, mais l'action déclencha cette fois-ci moins d'inquiétude. Depuis que Weller avait dit qu'ils n'avaient désactivé qu'un brouilleur, c'était même un fait prévisible, à l'instant où ils entreraient dans le champ d'un autre appareil en se déplaçant. Ce qui ne voulait évidemment pas dire que ceux qui étaient restés au bureau par la force des choses acceptaient de ne plus savoir ce qu'il se passait, en particulier Jane. Sentant le regard insistant d'Allie sur elle, la brune se tourna vers l'US Marshal.

-« Quoi » ?

-« Oh, rien… Je pensais juste à ce que Rich disait », répondit Allie avec un petit sourire en coin, préférant essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à l'un de ses plus anciens amis, et père de son bébé potentiellement en danger de mort afin de ne pas faire remonter son niveau de stress.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda Jane en essayant de cacher la nervosité dans sa voix. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui avait retenu l'attention de ses amies, puisque même Patterson la regardait avec un petit sourire entendu.

-« Eh bien… même si c'est un criminel, Dotcom a raison, tu devrais penser à marquer ta propriété », dit malicieusement la jeune femme.

-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Kurt n'appartient à personne, nous sommes justes… amis », répondit Jane, même si les mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Ils étaient tellement plus que cela maintenant… Patterson et Allie échangèrent des regards amusés en la voyant se mordiller les lèvres, avant que l'US Marshal ne décide de la pousser un peu.

-« Si tu le dis… Mais Dotcom a l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur le sujet… Je me demande d'où il tire ses infos et s'il serait prêt à les partager… ».

-« C'est un criminel qui ment tout le temps, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il raconte », dit précipitamment Jane en se tortillant nerveusement. Elle se doutait que sa réaction aux insinuations de Rich ne passerait pas inaperçue, et ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons de ses amies. Elle se doutait également que les taquineries dont elle allait certainement faire l'objet dans les jours à venir étaient aussi une sorte de punition pour les avoir fait s'inquiéter… un moyen de lui montrer leur désaccord tout en lui prouvant qu'ils tenaient à elle.

Avec un petit frisson, la jeune femme tatouée envisagea pour la première fois que Kurt puisse avoir eu raison. Ses amies la connaissaient trop bien, et avec ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, elles avaient pris l'habitude de scruter soigneusement ses réactions pour être sûres qu'elle allait bien. La plupart du temps c'était très agréable d'avoir des gens qui l'aimaient, qui tenaient à elle et qui la soutenaient. Même si elle avait essayé de s'en persuader après avoir été reprise par le FBI suite à son évasion, il était très difficile de rester seule contre tous, surtout avec la pression générée par la traque de Sandstorm. Mais maintenant, cela se révélait aussi très embarrassant, car peu de détails échappaient à la vigilance des agents.

Cela faisait à peine une journée, et elle sentait que son secret était déjà sur la corde raide. Plus elle passait du temps avec Patterson, Allie ou même Tasha, et plus elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à tenir les deux semaines minimales qui lui permettraient de remporter le pari. C'était sans doute l'inconvénient d'avoir des amies attentionnées, qui excellaient en plus pour collecter des indices, rassembler des faits et mener des interrogatoires…

-« Je ne sais pas… Il doit y avoir du vrai, il est très doué pour cerner les gens », poursuivit Allie en s'amusant de la réaction de la brune. Le fait qu'elle pense pouvoir leur cacher ses sentiments et l'évolution de sa relation était drôle et quelque part assez mignon. D'un certains point de vu, cela ressemblait presque à la réaction d'une ado timide qui essayait de ne pas dévoiler l'existence de son petit copain à ses parents, alors que ses sentiments étaient écrits sur son visage. Là encore rien d'étonnant, Jane n'avait que très peu de points de repères en matière amoureuse, où même vis-à-vis de la façon d'interagir avec certaines personnes, surtout concernant des sujets aussi personnels. La différence entre la Jane obstinée et forte qu'ils connaissaient et côtoyaient tous les jours au travail, et la Jane plus sensible, qui adorait passer du temps à jouer avec une enfant de cinq ans et était récemment devenue plus démonstrative en privée était toujours… fascinante.

Pourtant, là encore cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, ils savaient tous maintenant que la façade de calme que Jane projetait lorsqu'elle était au milieu d'autres agents n'était justement que cela, une façade. C'était un moyen de se protéger des attentions du monde extérieur, de ne pas montrer ses failles. Là aussi, ce n'était finalement que le résultat de ce que la jeune femme avait vécu depuis qu'elle était sortie de son sac sur Time Square. Les évènements traumatisants qu'elle avait connus, non, qu'elle avait endurés les uns après les autres, l'avaient obligé à devenir plus dure pour survivre. Fort heureusement, même si cela pouvait paraître horrible à dire, son enlèvement par Keaton avait à la fois forcé son équipe à ouvrir les yeux et à l'aider au lieu de continuer de l'enfoncer, mais avait également forcé Jane à reconnaitre qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout affronter seule. Dans les deux cas, en dépit des circonstances terribles, cela s'était au final révélé bénéfique pour l'amnésique tatouée. Il avait fallu du temps, de la patience et aussi beaucoup de prudence pour essayer de la guider vers la guérison sans la surcharger, mais les résultats étaient là. Certes Jane restait encore fragile sur certain point, comme en témoignaient son besoin d'affection qu'elle ne dissimulait plus, tout du moins à eux, et sa réaction lorsque Kira avait été menacée, ou encore lorsqu'ils avaient perdus le contact avec Kurt, mais elle était redevenue plus sûre d'elle.

L'agent était cependant assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi leur cacher le fait que sa relation avec Kurt avait évoluée était aussi important pour elle. Personne dans leur petit groupe n'allait lui reprocher d'avoir enfin pu réaliser son rêve… Ou alors, étant de nature plutôt réservée sur certains sujets, elle craignait juste leurs taquineries ?

-« De toute façon, nous savons tous à quel point le patron à l'air de t'intéresser », commenta Patterson en souriant elle aussi de manière plus affectueuse que vraiment moqueuse. Comme Tasha et Allie, elle adorait taquiner Jane parce que ses réactions étaient très amusantes, et permettait souvent de détendre l'atmosphère, vu la pression quotidienne que leur travail impliquait. Elle avait toutefois plus de retenue que ses amies, hors de question de pousser la jeune femme plus loin que ce qu'elle était prête à encaisser. Ces petits jeux avaient aussi un autre but, même si elle doutait que Jane s'en soit rendue compte. Toutes ces petites taquineries innocentes, même si parfois un peu insistantes, avaient pour but non avoué de lui faire admettre qu'ils tenaient à elle, tout en lui montrant qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Récemment la brune était devenue un peu plus combattive, au fur et à mesure que sa confiance en elle revenait, ce qui la poussait à leur tenir tête plus fréquemment, rendant le jeu plus amusant.

En rougissant légèrement, Jane se rappela que les deux agents blondes connaissaient la nature de certains de ses petits fantasmes sur Kurt. Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, elle commença aussi à envisager que ses amies aient plus que de simples soupçons sur ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente et le matin même avec son petit-ami. Elles étaient tout simplement trop insistantes pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Le problème à l'heure actuelle, était qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répliquer pour détourner leur attention. Un peu en désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Reade, comme pour quémander son soutien. Au moins lui ne s'intéressait pas de trop près à ses relations avec Kurt, au-delà de quelques taquineries amicales. L'agent observa un instant Allie et Patterson, puis Jane, avant de secouer la tête en levant les mains devant lui.

-« Ne me mêle pas à ça, tu es toute seule sur ce coup-là », dit-il prudemment.

-« Trouillard », marmonna la brune en lui jetant un regard noir devant son manque de soutien, ce qui fit glousser ses amies.

-« Tasha l'a bien dressé », commenta Allie en regardant Patterson.

-« Elle s'est donnée du mal », approuva la jeune femme avec amusement en entrant dans son jeu.

-« Eh je suis ici » ! Protesta Reade.

-« _Oui et tu ferais bien d'y rester_ », retentit la voix de Zapata sur la fréquence. « _Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier sur les actions stupides…_ » Reade frissonna et Jane se demanda ce que Patterson et Tasha avaient bien pu lui infliger durant la nuit précédente pour provoquer cette réaction. Son châtiment avait certainement était moins agréable que ce que Kurt lui avait fait, mais elle savait que toute désagréable qu'ait pu être sa punition, ses amies tenaient trop à Reade pour lui faire quelque chose de trop humiliant.

-« Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir », marmonna Reade, semblant comprendre la signification de son regard interrogateur.

-« _Eh bien si elle insiste… après tout elle aussi a été très imprudente_ », dit Zapata, l'amusement nettement perceptible dans sa voix malgré les distorsions sur la fréquence.

-« Ta voix est bizarre, vous n'êtes plus en voiture » ? Demanda rapidement la brune pour changer de sujet. Ils entendirent un reniflement amusé sur la fréquence, mais la Latina décida de laisser un peu de répit à la jeune femme et de mettre temporairement les taquineries de côté.

-« _Non, nous sommes dans un hélico. Nas a réussi à nous en réquisitionner un du FBI, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous en opération…_ ».

-« Donc vous allez pouvoir arriver plus vite », soupira Jane avec soulagement.

-« _C'est l'idée oui. Le reste de la force d'intervention est en chemin par la route avec l'agent Monroe. Fort heureusement la maison dont Dotcom était propriétaire n'est pas si loin que cela, il devrait arriver quelques minutes après nous, mais nous serons sur place si…les choses tournent mal_ », répondit à son tour la voix de Nas.

-« Oh… est-ce que c'est pour cela que nous ne les entendons plus » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Non ça c'est parce que je nous ai fait passer sur une autre fréquence pour éviter que tous les agents n'entendent tes petites confessions », la taquina Patterson.

-« Je n'ai rien confessé du tout », nia rapidement la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement à nouveau.

-« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu étais autant opposée à ce baiser ? Après tout, tu sais l'importance des apparences pour une bonne couverture », répliqua Allie avec un sourire en coin.

-« Parce que… parce que… Rich en profitait un peu trop, ce n'est pas juste pour Kurt », répondit Jane en retenant de justesse une grimace devant une explication aussi pitoyable. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait ressentie un bref mais irrésistible élan de jalousie à la pensée que Rich puisse se montrer aussi intime avec Kurt. Sa propre réaction l'avait surprise elle-même, car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à éprouver ce genre de sentiment. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque relation amoureuse, sa brève liaison avec Oscar n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son petit-ami, elle ne savait donc pas si elle était une personne jalouse. C'était étrange, car elle savait que Kurt n'était absolument pas attiré par les hommes et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le hacker vole son cœur. D'autant plus étrange même, qu'elle n'éprouvait pas ce genre de chose en voyant Allie saluer Kurt avec un câlin, ou en le voyant discuter avec Nas, deux femmes avec qui il avait eu une relation et qui théoriquement représenteraient potentiellement une menace plus grande pour leur couple encore tout récent.

Peut-être que c'était seulement la situation qui l'avait fait sur-réagir… Elle faisait confiance à Kurt et savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose. Cependant, avec le stress d'avoir été sans nouvelles de lui, et le fait que Dotcom semblait un peu trop profiter de la situation alors qu'il les avaient mis en danger, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Fort heureusement, la voyant pensive, ses amies décidèrent qu'elles en avaient assez pour l'instant, et ne poussèrent pas plus loin. Patterson s'approcha pour lui frotter gentiment le bras, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers son écran.

-« Dans combien de temps serez-vous sur place » ?

-« _Moins de dix minutes_ », répondit la voix de Nas sur la fréquence après un bref échange avec le pilote.

-« Je repasse sur la fréquence générale », prévint la spécialiste informatique, avant de reposer la même question à l'agent Monroe.

-« _Nous avons eu un peu de mal à sortir de la ville, apparemment les feux de circulations étaient déréglés et c'était un peu la pagaïe. La circulation est plus fluide maintenant et nous sommes en train de rattraper le retard, alors nous devrions être sur place d'ici une vingtaine de minutes_ ».

Patterson eu l'air un peu embarrassée en entendant ces mots, tandis que Reade et Allie ricanaient, et Jane lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en guise de soutien. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son amie, qui était toujours très protectrice d'eux tous, une attitude difficile à concilier avec le fait qu'elle se retrouvait souvent loin de l'action sans pouvoir intervenir directement pour les aider. Avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, la jeune femme se rappela également que Patterson était enceinte. Perturbée par la situation avec Kurt, elle s'était dans un premier temps concentrée sur Allie, dont la grossesse était bien plus avancée et qui restait proche de lui malgré tout. Ce faisant, elle avait un peu négligée sa meilleure amie, qui devait elle aussi subir des niveaux de stress qui n'étaient pas bon pour le bébé.

-« Nous allons bien », lui chuchota rapidement la blonde en remarquant son regard insistant sur son ventre.

-« Est-ce que tu es sûre » ?

-« Oui, je ne prendrais pas de risques sur ce sujet ».

-« Tu as intérêt », marmonna Jane. Patterson lui jeta un regard amusé, trouvant sa préoccupation adorable, avant de se pencher vers elle.

-« Ne fais pas trop la maline, ou Weller pourrait accidentellement apprendre l'existence de certains dessins très explicites », menaça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-« Tu ne ferais pas ça » ! S'exclama la brune, attirant l'attention de Reade et d'Allie sur elles.

-« Quoi qu'elle ait menacé de faire, crois-moi elle en est capable », intervint l'agent afro-américain en regardant son amie avec suspicion. Patterson pouvait paraître douce, et elle l'était la plupart du temps, mais c'était aussi une vraie petite teigne pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'irriter.

-« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je suis sûre que Jane le mérite pour sa petite cascade d'hier », intervint Allie d'un ton très sérieux, même si le coin de ses lèvres frémissait, montrant qu'elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

-« Mais comme je suis d'humeur généreuse je vais te laisser une dernière chance. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me feras peur comme ça en te mettant en danger, je te jure que tu le regretteras », poursuivit Patterson, en essayant d'adoucir un peu le sérieux de sa remarque avec un sourire.

-« J'ai compris », marmonna Jane en se retenant de répliquer. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer inutilement son amie pour le moment, d'autant que ses critiques n'étaient pas dénuées de fondement. Maintenant qu'elle avait admis qu'ils tenaient à elle, elle comprenait que ses proches puissent s'inquiéter des risques qu'elle prenait, et lui en vouloir lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle aurait pu faire un meilleur choix pour sa sécurité. Soudain le crachotement de la radio attira à nouveau l'attention générale, et pas d'une bonne façon.

-« _Avance_ » !

-« _Écoute Gabriel tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu_ … », fit la voix de Rich.

-« _Un malentendu ? Alors que tu amènes un agent fédéral chez moi_ » ?!

Un frisson d'horreur collectif traversa le groupe lorsqu'ils comprirent que la couverture de Kurt était grillée.

..…

 _Maison de Sélacios_

-« Quoi ? Attend Gabriel tu ne vas pas croire ce type quand même ! Toi et moi on se connait depuis la fac ! Tu crois vraiment que je bosserais avec un agent du gouvernement » ? Protesta Rich.

-« C'est vrai mais les gens changent entre temps… », répondit Sélacios en les observant les yeux plissés.

-« C'est ridicule » !

-« Je sais ce que je dis ! J'ai vu ce type avec un gilet du FBI et un tas d'autres agents lorsqu'ils sont venus dans l'immeuble après que Mike se soit fait descendre par la nana avec tous les tatouages », protesta l'homme, comme si son patron ne le croyait pas.

Kurt comprit instantanément pourquoi le visage lui semblait familier. Il s'agissait du deuxième agresseur de Kira, il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement car même avec les superpouvoirs de Patterson, l'enregistrement de vidéo-surveillance était mauvaise qualité. Il serra nerveusement le poing en comprenant également que c'était l'homme qui avait enfermé Jane et Reade dans la chambre froide avant de mettre le générateur en route pour les vouer à une mort lente et douloureuse.

-« Eh bien, je propose que nous allions dans un endroit plus calme pour tirer tout cela au clair », répondit finalement Sélacios. Veillant à ne pas trop attirer l'attention, ses hommes de mains poussèrent Kurt et Rich plus loin dans la maison, avant de ressortir de l'autre côté, en direction de la dépendance où ils se trouvaient plus tôt, et qui était toujours vide d'invités. Les deux infiltrés, maintenant découverts, échangèrent un regard légèrement soulagés en entendant leurs oreillettes revenir à la vie lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la zone où le brouilleur avait été désactivé.

-« Avance » ! Gronda l'un des hommes en poussant Weller dans le dos pour le forcer à accélérer le pas.

-« Écoute Gabriel tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu… », dit Rich en se retournant, les mains levées devant lui.

-« Un malentendu ? Alors que tu amènes un agent fédéral chez moi » ?!

-« Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vous raconte pas n'importe quoi juste pour sauver sa peau ? Parce qu'apparemment il a l'air d'avoir foiré ce que vous lui demandiez de faire », intervint Kurt en regardant alternativement Sélacios et l'homme dont le visage était agité de tics nerveux.

-« _Patron ! Nas et Tasha arrivent en hélico, elles ne sont plus très loin, tu dois juste gagner du temps_ », dit soudain la voix tendue de Patterson dans son oreillette.

-« C'est possible en effet… », admit Sélacios après quelques secondes de réflexions. « Mais il y a aussi une rumeur qui court dans le milieu. D'après certains, tu te serais fait serrer par les fédéraux et tu balance régulièrement des infos pour essayer de sauver tes fesses », poursuivit-il en regardant vers Rich.

-« Moi ? Oh s'il te plait je suis trop malin pour que ces imbéciles ne me mettent la main dessus », ricana Rich, même si Kurt pouvait voir à la tension de ses épaules que son insouciance habituelle semblait en avoir pris un coup.

-« Eh bien nous allons voir si tu tiens le même discours avec quelques doigts en moins ».

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça ! Nous sommes seulement venu ici pour faire des affaires », protesta Kurt.

-« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Mais je ne vous aime pas… Met lui une balle dans la jambe », ordonna Sélacios en se tournant vers l'un de ses hommes de mains et en indiquant Rich d'un vague geste de la main. Dans son oreillette, Kurt entendit un concert d'exclamations venir de son équipe. Il ne se laissa cependant pas distraire, car il devait absolument gagner du temps.

-« Attendez, pas la peine d'en arriver là » !

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Parce qu'il a raison, je suis bien un agent fédéral… ».

-« J'en étais sûr… Vous avez trop l'air d'un boy-scout pour être avec quelqu'un comme Rich. Je me demande cependant pourquoi vous prenez des risques pour un type comme lui ».

-« Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai une certaine morale ! Est-ce que cela ne te fait vraiment rien de vendre ces photos d'enfants abusés pour te faire du fric » ? Demanda Rich en fronçant les sourcils, l'air à la fois en colère et méprisant.

-« C'est juste du business, c'est un secteur qui rapporte », commenta Sélacios en haussant les épaules, l'air apparemment indifférent. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de l'homme sur sa droite, qui fronça les sourcils en baissant son arme. Weller le remarqua immédiatement et décida d'en faire sa cible à la première occasion.

-« Sérieusement ? Tu me dégoûtes », gronda Dotcom.

-« Oh c'est vrai, tu as fait toi aussi parti des victimes… rappelle moi qui c'était déjà… Ton oncle c'est ça ? Tu avais quoi… quelque chose comme 10 ans non » ?

-« Neuf », répondit simplement le hacker, les poings serrés mais n'osant pas bouger sous la menace des armes à feux brandies.

-« Pourquoi avoir essayé d'assassiner le juge Dickinson ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à sa fille » ? Demanda Kurt, surprit par cet information sur le passé de Rich mais ne voulant pas trop s'attarder dessus. Ceci dit, cela expliquait sans doute sa haine farouche lorsqu'il avait vu les photos, cela lui rappelait tout simplement son propre traumatisme...

-« Eh bien… puisque vous allez mourir tous les deux, je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas vous le dire… Bien que j'ignore de quoi vous parlez concernant le père. Je n'ai jamais envoyé personne le tuer, la seule qui m'intéresse c'est la gamine ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI en rangeant la première information dans un coin de son esprit. Il aurait le temps de penser à ce sujet dès qu'ils seraient tirés d'affaire.

-« Sérieusement ? Vous avez vu à quel point elle est mignonne ? Des tas de mecs seraient prêts à payer cher pour jouer avec elle, et d'autres encore plus cher pour acheter ces photos ». Cet aveu rendit Kurt extrêmement en colère et un peu nauséeux, à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à la fillette qui avait si facilement su gagner le cœur de sa petit-amie. Brièvement, il se rappela que Jane entendait certainement tout sur la fréquence à cause de son micro. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, car plusieurs évènements arrivèrent en même temps.

-« Tu es un grand malade », cracha Rich en le regardant haineusement.

-« Tuez-les », ordonna Sélacios manifestement lassé en commençant à se détourner. Au même instant un téléphone se mit à sonner dans la poche de l'homme sans nom qui était chargé d'enlever Kira et le criminel baissa les yeux, perplexe, ne comprenant pas comment l'appel pouvait passer à travers le brouillage.

Profitant de la distraction, Rich se jeta sur Sélacios, surprenant tout le monde, les deux hommes roulant rapidement au sol. L'un des hommes de mains tourna son attention vers celui qui attaquait son patron, tandis que l'autre braquait Kurt avec son arme. Sans perdre de temps, celui-ci se rua sur le moins vigilant des trois, luttant pour récupérer l'automatique dans sa main. Il entendit vaguement un cri de rage et de désespoir sur la radio, croyant reconnaître la voix de Jane mais n'ayant pas le temps d'y prêter plus d'attention.

Orientant la main de l'homme face à lui vers celui qui surplombait Rich, il le força à tirer sur son camarade, avant de lui flanquer un violent coup de genou dans le bas ventre. L'homme se plia en deux de douleur, mais s'accrocha tout de même à son arme. Une détonation ramena Kurt à une analyse plus attentive de son environnement, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et rapide effleurer son épaule. La balle partit ensuite se loger dans le mur derrière eux. L'avertissement était cependant clair, et il força l'homme contre qui il luttait à se redresser pour le mettre entre lui et le tireur. À cet instant un projecteur éclaira la scène, et une autre détonation retentit. Le directeur adjoint du FBI cligna des yeux un instant, avant de voir l'homme en face de lui s'effondrer.

-« _Ici le FBI, rendez-vous et déposer vos armes, ou nous emploierons la force_ », tonna soudain une voix dans un haut-parleur. Levant les yeux, Weller remarqua enfin l'hélicoptère qui s'était placé en vol stationnaire, alors que son adversaire arrêtait soudain de bouger. Par la portière ouverte, il vit Nas qui balayait la scène avec un fusil d'assaut dans les mains, l'œil collé à la lunette de visée.

-« Joli tir merci », commenta-t-il sur la fréquence en devinant qu'elle était celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

-« _Aucun problème. Si vous avez la situation sous contrôle nous allons nous positionner devant l'entrée. L'équipe de l'agent Monroe est encore un peu loin, et nous avons un paquet de suspects potentiels qui tentent de fuir_ », répondit Nas.

-« Allez-y ».

Kurt tourna ensuite son attention vers l'homme effondré dans ses bras. Manifestement l'autre tireur avait eu le temps d'ouvrir le feu avant que l'agent de la NAS ne l'abatte, et avait touché son camarade. Un bref contrôle lui apprit que l'homme était mort, et il tourna son attention vers l'homme agité de tics qui levait nerveusement les mains.

-« Rich » ? Demanda Weller en s'avançant pour fouiller rapidement son prisonnier, ne trouvant pas d'arme sur lui.

-« Ça va », grogna le hacker en se relevant. Son visage arborait un gros hématome autour de l'œil droit mais Sélacios semblait avoir reçu bien plus de coups.

-« Gabriel Sélacios, je vous arrête pour tentative d'enlèvement, tentative de meurtre et vente d'image pédopornographique », annonça calmement Kurt en regardant le criminel droit dans les yeux avant de lui lire ses droits avec une froide satisfaction, en entendant au loin les sirènes des renforts qui arrivaient. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, il sentait son épaule devenir douloureuse, et un bref regard lui montra une tache rougeâtre, qui heureusement ne grandissait pas trop, sur le haut de sa chemise blanche.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 54_

Le prochain chapitre verra la réaction de Jane aux dernières révélations, et ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi, de même qu'une petite soirée entre fille à propos de son intérêt pour Kurt.


	55. Chap 55 - Justice ou vengeance ?

Hello tout le monde. Pfiou, enfin un retour à la normale après les perturbations des dernières semaines. Logiquement, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme habituel de deux chapitres par semaine.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Kaddu et NoNaame pour vos reviews.

 **fan28** : Oui, Jane s'enfonce petit à petit et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger^^

 **NoNaame** : Honnêtement… non je n'ai pas tout compris ^^. Mais je peux au moins répondre à la question sur Iliana, elle referra son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, mais dans des circonstances surprenantes…

 **Kaddu** : Pas d'inquiétude, Kurt est solide. Et oui, mieux vaut éviter de contrarier Patterson, surtout lorsqu'elle est enceinte. Même si elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Jane, ses idées pourraient rendre notre brune préférée complétement folle.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Pendant qu'Allie et Patterson taquinent Jane sur sa supposée possessivité envers Kurt, après que la jeune femme se soit opposée à ce que Rich l'embrasse pour maintenir leur couverture, les choses dégénèrent pour les infiltrés. L'un des hommes embauché pour enlever Kira se présente à la soirée pour rendre compte de son échec, et reconnait Kurt comme un agent du FBI. Fort heureusement pour Kurt et Rich, les communications sont rétablies juste à cet instant, et Patterson leur conseille de gagner du temps en attendant l'arrivée de Tasha et Nas à bord d'un hélicoptère du FBI. En faisant parler Sélacios à propos des tentatives d'enlèvement, Kurt parvient alors à distraire le criminel suffisamment longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent, même si il est touché au court de l'affrontement.

….

 **Chapitre 55 – Justice ou vengeance ?**

.…

 _Bureau du FBI, New-York_

Sécuriser la maison en attendant l'arrivée de Monroe, puis passer au crible les invités pour déterminer si tous étaient de vrais criminels pris un certain temps. Au final, une demi-douzaine de personnes influentes sur le Dark-net et présentes ce soir-là avaient été arrêtées, dont deux après lesquelles le FBI courrait depuis plus de deux ans. Les trois gardes du corps de Sélacios étaient morts, mais aucun innocent n'avait été blessé et leur cible principale avait été arrêtée, alors on pouvait sans conteste parler d'un succès. Mieux, ils avaient aussi arrêté l'un des hommes chargé d'enlever Kira, et celui-ci semblait tout disposé à coopérer contre son patron, ce qui faciliterait considérablement son interrogatoire, même si l'homme lui avait déjà avoué être à l'origine des tentatives d'enlèvement.

À se grande surprise, Dotcom n'avait pas cherché à profiter de la confusion pour fuir. À la place, il était resté près de Sélacios, le surveillant avec la vigilance d'un faucon, semblait défier l'homme d'essayer de s'échapper. Ceci-dit, d'après ce qu'il avait appris durant les dernières heures, le différend qui les opposait était très personnel.

Sortant de l'ascenseur en poussant sans ménagement Sélacios devant lui, Kurt le remit à deux agents qui devaient le conduire en salle d'interrogatoire. Rich, à nouveau menotté, sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur, escorté par Monroe, juste avant que le directeur adjoint du FBI ne perçoive un mouvement rapide du coin de l'œil.

-« Kurt », eu-t-il juste le temps d'entendre avant qu'un flou brun ne se jette sur lui, et enroule fermement ses bras autour de son torse.

-« Tu es là », souffla sa petite-amie dans son oreille avec un soulagement évident. Respirant discrètement l'odeur de son shampoing favori, Weller savoura l'étreinte un instant avant de répondre :

-« Tout va bien, désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt ». Avisant Allie, Patterson et Reade qui arrivaient derrière Jane, Kurt se maudit en silence pour son manque d'attention. Il aurait dû savoir que même une fois les communications radios rétablies, ce qui avait permis à ceux qui étaient restés au bureau de suivre les évènements, une transmission directe de sa part aurait pu les rassurer. Dans le cas de Jane les choses étaient cependant un peu différentes, car plus que de savoir qu'il allait bien c'était de son contact que sa petite-amie semblait avoir manqué.

L'agent prolongea le câlin autant qu'il osa sans paraître inconvenant, même si un rapide regard lui montra que les agents dans l'open-space n'avaient pas l'air choqué par cette démonstration d'affection. Malgré la situation, il perçut une lueur amusé dans les yeux de Reade, Patterson et Allie, mais ils eurent la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque, sachant à quel point les dernières heures avaient été rudes pour Jane.

…..

 _Flashback, trois heures plus tôt_

 _Jane saisit instinctivement la main d'Allie pour la serrer, lorsque la fréquence radio revint soudain à la vie, et qu'ils entendirent Sélacios dire qu'il savait que Kurt était un agent fédéral._

 _-« Et merde », gronda Reade en commençant à se diriger vers la porte._

 _-« Reade ! Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras jamais être là-bas à temps », le rappela cependant Patterson, avant que Jane se ne tourne vers elle._

 _-« Où sont les renforts » ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse._

 _-« Tasha, Nas, où en êtes-vous » ? Demanda à son tour Patterson plutôt que de lui répondre, pendant que Reade pestait à nouveau devant sa logique et revenait se placer devant les écrans._

 _-« Presque sur zone, Weller doit juste tenir encore un peu », répondit vivement Zapata sur la fréquence de l'hélicoptère. Pendant que Patterson transmettait l'information à Kurt, Reade avait entamé une conversation agitée avec Monroe, pour lui dire que leur patron était en danger et que son groupe devait accélérer._

 _-« Jane, je sais que ce doit être difficile mais… n'intervient pas d'accord » ? Demanda doucement Allie._

 _-« Quoi ?! Mais je dois… », commença à protester la brune en se tournant vers elle._

 _-« Kurt a besoin de se concentrer sur la façon de gagner du temps, savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ne l'aidera pas. Au contraire, cela pourrait même le distraire… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre mais… », expliqua Allie aussi doucement que possible alors que Jane semblait se ratatiner sur elle-même en comprenant que son amie avait raison. L'US Marshal poussa cependant comme les autres un cri d'angoisse lorsqu'ils entendirent Sélacios ordonner à l'un de ses hommes de tirer, sans savoir si la cible était Rich ou Kurt._

 _Sans surprise, Kurt avoua qu'il était bien un agent fédéral pour continuer à faire parler le criminel, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à leur angoisse. Cette fois-ci, la main d'Allie serra celle de Jane presque aussi fort que la brune ne serrait la sienne, et tout le monde attendit impuissant la suite des évènements._

 _L'inquiétude céda brièvement place à la colère lorsque Sélacios ne manifesta aucun remord pour la façon dont il se faisait de l'argent, puis à la stupeur lorsqu'il révéla que Rich avait lui aussi été victime d'abus durant son enfance. Kurt ne se laissa cependant pas distraire, et interrogea le criminel sur ses motifs pour attaquer la famille Dickinson. Ils apprirent en même temps que lui avec étonnement que Sélacios ne semblait rien avoir à voir avec la tentative de meurtre et ne s'intéressait qu'à Kira._

 _-« Je… je vais le tuer », gronda sourdement Jane lorsque la colère remplaça le choc, une fois que Sélacios mis en avant tout ce que des monstres étaient prêts à faire à sa petite protégée en échange d'argent. Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards inquiets, mais avant qu'Allie ou Patterson ne puissent essayer de la calmer, cette inquiétude fut remplacée par celle pour la vie de Weller lorsque Sélacios ordonna de les tuer tous les deux, lui et Rich._

 _-« Kurt nooooon », hurla la brune en se ruant vers l'écran qui affichait un plan de la maison grâce auquel Patterson comptait guider la progression des renforts, comme si elle pouvait passer à travers pour intervenir. Dans sa hâte, elle bouscula Patterson, manquant de la faire chuter au sol, s'attirant un petit cri de protestation de son amie, alors que Reade s'approchait rapidement pour la ceinturer et la tirer en arrière. Immobilisée dans ses bras, la brune tatouée écouta avec un mélange d'horreur et d'impuissance les échanges de coup de feu et les bruits de combats transmis par la radio, priant mentalement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Kurt._

 _Soudain, ils entendirent l'écho de l'avertissement lancé par le pilote de l'hélicoptère, sentant une vague de soulagement déferler sur eux lorsque les renforts se manifestèrent. Après un dernier coup de feu, la voix de Weller retentit à nouveau sur la fréquence, remerciant Nas ou Tasha pour leur intervention. Faute de liaison vidéo, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ni à qui Weller faisait référence, mais le savoir en vie était suffisant pour l'instant._

 _Jane s'effondra presque de soulagement dans les bras de Reade, ses jambes soudain molles semblant incapables de la soutenir. Aussitôt, l'agent la porta à moitié vers la chaise la plus proche et l'aida à s'y asseoir._

 _-« Tout va bien Jane, tu l'as entendu, Weller va bien », essaya-t-il de tranquilliser la brune._

 _-« Il a failli mourir », souffla celle-ci, semblant avoir du mal à assimiler la succession d'évènements rapides._

 _-« Mais ce n'est pas le cas », commenta Patterson en se massant distraitement l'épaule là où son amie l'avait heurtée._

 _-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… quand j'ai cru que Kurt… j'ai perdu le contrôle », s'excusa Jane en la voyant faire, son visage se tordant en une grimace peinée à l'idée d'avoir blessé, même involontairement, son amie._

 _-« Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. De toute façon, tu n'as heurté que mon épaule », la rassura celle-ci, en accentuant un peu le dernier mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait touché ni son ventre ni le bébé. Jane laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, alors que Reade regardait l'échange avec un peu d'incompréhension. Manifestement il se passait quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant, à voir les regards qu'échangèrent les trois femmes dans la pièce. Il avait cependant d'autres choses à gérer pour le moment, et après avoir pressé rapidement l'épaule droite de Jane au passage, en signe de réconfort, il partit préparer l'accueil des suspects en s'assurant que suffisamment de cellules et de salles d'interrogatoires étaient libres._

 _Jane passa les heures suivantes à attendre le retour de son petit-ami avec de plus en plus d'impatience, malgré les efforts de Patterson et d'Allie qui essayaient de la tranquilliser. Grâce aux communications radios, elles suivaient le verrouillage de la maison et l'arrestation des occupants, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas interrompre Kurt dans son travail, surtout sur une fréquence générale. Ce ne serait absolument pas professionnel et pourrait nuire à sa réputation, surtout si Pellington venait à l'apprendre. De toute façon, certaines des choses qu'elle avait à lui dire étaient trop personnelles pour être mentionnées devant autant d'inconnus._

 _Sachant que tout le monde était sans doute trop occupé pour le faire, Jane avait également appelé les Dickinson pour leur annoncer que l'homme qui en avait après Kira avait été arrêté. Sans surprise, les parents avaient accueillis la nouvelle avec un immense soulagement, et l'avaient abondamment remercié pour avoir protégé leur fille. La brune avait ensuite passé de longues minutes à discuter avec la fillette au téléphone, pour la rassurer et lui promettre que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait sortir complétement de sa vie. Iliana avait ensuite repris le téléphone pour lui dire qu'elle tenait absolument à la revoir pour lui parler de la situation future, maintenant que la menace immédiate était passée, et notamment de ses relations avec Kira. Une fois de plus, la mère avait insisté sur l'importance qu'elle avait dans la vie de la fillette, et prise par l'émotion Jane avait accepté de passer prochainement discuter de comment elle pourrait continuer à voir Kira sans la mettre en danger vis-à-vis de Shepherd._

 _Au-delà de son inquiétude pour son petit-ami, Jane essayait également de faire face à sa colère et aux pulsions violentes qui l'habitaient après que Sélacios ait admis avoir voulu faire enlever Kira pour la livrer en pâture à des détraqués sexuels et se faire de l'argent. L'idée de l'un de ses monstres lui faisant autant de mal, et pire, diffusant des photos où des vidéos sur internet pour que qu'autres détraqués comme lui en profitent était insupportable. Toutes ces émotions réprimées remontaient maintenant à la surface après sa conversation avec Kira et ses parents, d'autant qu'elle leur avait caché la gravité des faits reprochés à leur suspect. Maintenant qu'il avait été arrêté, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de leur petite princesse. Elle par contre, sentait son sang bouillir devant tant de cruauté… et cette réaction l'inquiétait, car elle savait que c'était sa colère qui avait poussé Remi à faire toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait faites._

 _-« Jane… ne fais rien de stupide d'accord » ? Intervint Allie en la voyant serrer nerveusement les poings._

 _-« Tu as entendu ! Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il voulait lui faire » ! Gronda la brune en lui jetant un regard furieux._

 _-« Bien sûr, et je comprends que tu sois en colère. En tant que personne et en tant que future mère je suis dégoutée et en colère moi aussi. Mais arrêter des monstres comme lui c'est notre travail, pour nous assurer qu'ils ne nuisent plus à personne. Et je te garantis que Kurt va tout faire pour que Sélacios reçoive le traitement qu'il mérite pour ce qu'il a fait », répondit prudemment Allie, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'elle ne mesurait pas la gravité de la situation._

 _-« Je sais, je suis désolée », soupira la brune en avisant l'air un peu défensif de son amie. « Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… quand j'y pense… il y a tellement de colère en moi. Cela n'a rien à voir mais… cela me rappelle l'orphelinat et… »._

 _-« Jane… est-ce que tu t'es souvenue d'avoir été.. », commença avec inquiétude l'US Marshal, avant que Jane ne secoue violement la tête._

 _-« Non rien d'aussi horrible. La dernière fois que j'ai téléphoné à Roman, je lui ai demandé si là-bas quelqu'un nous avait déjà fait… ce genre de choses mais il m'a dit que non. Battus, affamés, humiliés, oui, mais pas d'abus… sexuels », expliqua douloureusement la jeune femme. Allie poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

 _-« En ce qui concerne les mauvais traitements sur les enfants, il n'y a pas de degrés de gravité contrairement à ce que certains prétendent. Chacun de ces actes est lâche et méprisable. Rien ne justifie de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi… Et ce n'est pas parce que les sévices ne sont pas allés jusqu'au… viol… qu'ils n'en sont pas moins graves et traumatisants pour la victime », dit-elle gravement._

 _-« Le dernier souvenir que j'ai retrouvé de l'orphelinat, celui dont je me suis rappelé à l'école de Kira… »_

 _-« Celui où tu t'es rappelée d'avoir protégé une petite fille de son âge » ?_

 _-« Oui… Cela m'a rappelé que… certaines personnes n'éprouvent aucune pitié mais en même temps… je ne comprends pas. Comment ? Comment peuvent-ils faire çà à des êtres aussi innocents ? Qu'est-ce que les poussent à le faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'éprouvent pas de remord ou de pitié » ?_

 _-« Je ne sais pas. Certains sont malades je pense, il y'a quelque chose qui cloche dans leur cerveau qui les empêche de fonctionner comme des humains… normaux, j'imagine. Ils se contentent de suivre leurs pulsions sans penser aux conséquences, et sans se préoccuper de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres, parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes », répondit Allie commençant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

 _-« Borden… Borden m'a dit une fois que les enfants victimes de maltraitance avaient tendance à reproduire le même schéma une fois arrivés à l'âge adulte… Il m'a dit que… ils montraient souvent une plus grande propension à la violence parce que ce qu'ils avaient subis les a amenés à la considérer comme la réponse à toutes les situations et à se préoccuper surtout d'eux-mêmes et que… »._

 _-« Jane, il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi d'accord » ?! Dit Allie en se plaçant devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Considérant ce que tu as subi en tant qu'enfant, et probablement la façon dont Shepherd vous a élevé toi et Roman, il est logique que tu ais des pulsions violentes. Nous parlons sans cesse de justice, mais l'être humain au fond ne cherche souvent que la vengeance. Toute cette colère que tu as emmagasinée lorsque tu étais trop petite pour te défendre contre les adultes… elle est ressortie ensuite. Et j'imagine que Shepherd ne doit pas être étrangère à ça, elle avait tout intérêt à vous garder en colère toi et ton frère si elle voulait ses petites armes parfaites. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vrai que tu as fait des erreurs, et parfois même des choses horribles… Laisse-moi finir » ! Ajouta-t-elle plus sévèrement en voyant que Jane était prête à l'interrompre. « Tu as fait de mauvaises choses c'est vrai, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu as changé. D'après Markos tu avais même commencé à remettre tes actes en cause avant que ta mémoire ne soit effacée. Et ça en dit beaucoup sur toi. Depuis ton réveil sur Time Square, tu n'as fait qu'une chose : essayer de protéger les gens autour de toi, malgré ce qu'ils te faisaient parfois subir. Est-ce que c'est le comportement de quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à lui ? Considérant tout ce que tu as traversé, la colère est naturelle, ce serait même inquiétant que tu acceptes tout cela sans réagir d'ailleurs. Et je suis sûre que Borden a dû ajouter autre chose… »._

 _-« Il a dit que… c'était un facteur important mais… pas une fatalité. Que même des enfants maltraités pouvaient devenir de bonnes personnes… »._

 _-« Tu vois, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retiens que la première partie » ? Demanda l'US Marshal sévèrement._

 _-« Parce que… Shepherd a raison. Même si les choses vont mieux, je sens qu'au fond de moi je suis encore en colère et… j'ai envie de faire du mal à certaines personnes. Comme si une partie de Remi était encore en moi. C'était sur cela qu'elle comptait après m'avoir effacé la mémoire », avoua la brune dans un murmure._

 _-« Laisse-moi deviner, tu parles de gens comme ceux qui t'ont fait du mal à l'orphelinat ? Des gens comme Keaton et Sélacios » ? Demanda Allie d'un ton qui était pourtant plus une affirmation qu'une vraie question. Sans répondre, Jane hocha doucement la tête._

 _-« Je te l'ai dit, considérant les actes de ces gens-là la colère est normale, tout comme le désir de vengeance. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je suis en colère. Et je peux te jurer que Kurt doit être comme nous. Contre Keaton pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ou contre des gens comme Sélacios pour leurs crimes. Mais tu sais ce qui fait la différence ? Nous respectons la loi et nous nous contentons d'arrêter le coupable, et de laisser la justice trancher sur la punition qu'ils méritent. Et tu sais pourquoi » ?_

 _-« Parce que… si je laisse ma colère et mon désir de vengeance me guider, alors je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux », répondit la brune dans un murmure, faisant le parallèle avec sa propre situation._

 _-« C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux alors ça n'arrivera pas », lui dit fermement Allie._

 _-« Tu pensais que j'allais le faire pourtant », se plaignit doucement la jeune femme tatouée en relevant la tête vers elle. Son attitude manqua de briser le cœur de l'agent fédéral, qui comprit tout le chemin que Jane avait encore à parcourir. Certes elle allait mieux physiquement, et s'était habituée à leur affection. Mais visiblement elle avait encore du mal à admettre les actes qu'elle avait commis au sein d'Orion ou sous les ordres de Shepherd, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, puisqu'elle ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas en parler avec Borden, le plus à même de l'aider. Mentalement, la future mère se fit une note pour en parler à Kurt à la première occasion._

 _-« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire, je craignais que tu ne le fasses il y a une nuance. Je sais que tu es en colère, et je sais aussi que la colère peut pousser des gens très biens à faire des choses qu'ils regretteront ensuite. Je te connais bien maintenant, et je sais que si tu faisais quelque chose comme ça, une fois la colère retombée tu te blâmerais… Et je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu t'attires des ennuis si Pellington venait à apprendre que tu avais frappé un suspect. Crois-moi, les agresseurs d'enfants ne sont pas à la fête en prison, et Sélacios ne s'en sortira pas si facilement »._

 _-« Eh, le patron est revenu », dit Patterson en entrant vivement dans le petit bureau que les deux jeunes femmes avaient réquisitionné pour leur discussion. Aussitôt l'humeur sombre de Jane sembla s'alléger considérablement, et elle se précipita vers l'étage où Kurt ne manquerait pas d'arriver, laissant ses amies à la traine._

 _Fin du flashback_

Par-dessus l'épaule de Jane, Kurt remarqua le regard insistant et concerné d'Allie. Manifestement, il s'était passé quelque chose durant son absence dont elle voulait lui parler, sans doute en relation avec la réaction de Jane.

-« D'accord je sais que je ne suis pas aussi séduisant que notre super barbichu, mais moi aussi je vais bien au cas où cela intéresserait quelqu'un », marmonna Rich, mais sans réelle animosité. À la surprise générale, Jane rompit son étreinte avec Kurt pour s'avancer vers lui et l'enlacer à son tour.

-« Merci. Kira est en sécurité maintenant que Sélacios est hors d'état de nuire », dit-elle avec sincérité.

-« Pas de quoi », répondit Rich semblant d'un coup un peu gêné d'être remercié. Heureusement, le naturel revint rapidement. « Allez Kurt chéri détache moi, j'ai droit à un câlin de la plus belle femme de l'univers et je n'ai même pas les mains libres pour en profiter ».

-« Et ça restera comme ça », grogna Kurt irrité de son surnom, et n'ayant absolument aucune envie de le laisser tripoter sa petite-amie. Derrière lui, ses traîtres d'amis ricanèrent, beaucoup moins discrètement qu'ils ne devaient le penser.

-« Oh allez, ne me dit pas que c'est cette petite balle de rien du tout qui t'a rendu aussi grincheux », se plaignit Rich, avant de sentir Jane se raidir.

-« Quoi » ?! S'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton un peu trop aigu par rapport à sa façon de parler habituelle. « Quelle balle » ? Demanda-t-elle en fonçant vers Kurt et en lui jetant un regard à la fois inquiet et en colère qu'il essaye de garder cette information d'elle. Le directeur adjoint du FBI jeta un regard mécontent à Rich, qui pour une fois eu la bonne grâce de paraître légèrement coupable.

-« Rich exagère, ce n'est qu'une égratignure à l'épaule. L'un des gardes du corps de Sélacios m'a tiré dessus pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de grave, la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer », répondit finalement Weller en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'emporter et exiger de voir la blessure pour juger de la gravité elle-même, voire lui reprocher de s'être mis en danger. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la lueur orageuse dans son regard disparut pourtant, sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui reprocher de faire son travail. Quant à exiger que le directeur de l'antenne de New York se déshabille au milieu de l'open-space pour pouvoir examiner la plaie elle-même, devant tous ses agents, il ne fallait pas y compter non plus.

-« Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit », marmonna finalement la brune avec un regard blessé, déçue de ce manque de confiance.

-« Parce que nous avions peur que tu arraches la chemise du patron devant tout le monde pour vérifier toi-même qu'il allait bien », commenta Tasha avec un amusement mêlé de fatigue en sortant de l'ascenseur avec Nas. Sa remarque fit sursauter Jane, qui regarda rapidement autour d'elle, constatant avec soulagement que les autres agents vaquaient tous à nouveau à leurs occupations et étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Même Monroe était partit attendre un peu à l'écart.

-« Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu allais bien… je me suis inquiétée », protesta la brune à mi-voix en regardant Kurt.

-« Je sais je suis désolé… Mais au moins tu as une petite idée de ce que je vis quand tu prends des risques inutiles », répondit son petit-ami en l'entrainant à l'écart.

-« Ça c'est un coup bas Kurt », protesta Allie.

-« C'est vrai, mais c'est mérité », marmonna Tasha, qui avait visiblement encore du mal à digérer les risques que la jeune femme tatouée avait pris la veille.

-« D'accord, d'accord, tout le monde va bien, tout le monde est désolé et tout le monde a compris la leçon… Si on passait au débriefing » ? Proposa immédiatement Patterson pour désamorcer la tension. Le groupe, plus Rich, se dirigea donc vers la salle de réunion afin de regrouper ce qu'ils savaient des gens arrêtés. Le hacker les aida à identifier plusieurs des invités qui se trouvaient être des criminels, dont certains pour lesquels le FBI n'avait jusqu'ici même pas de photo.

En plus des disques durs saisis chez Sélacios, sur lesquels les programmes de la NSA de Nas travaillaient déjà, il s'avérait également que deux membres de Verity se trouvaient parmi les invités de la soirée. Cela allait permettre à l'enquête sur l'organisation de progresser considérablement. Une fois qu'ils sauraient comment leur ancien camarade finançait leur combat, nul doute qu'ils coopéreraient pour ne pas être associés à un monstre pareil.

Pendant que les agents discutaient des différents détails juridiques et de la meilleure façon d'aborder les interrogatoires, en particulier celui de Sélacios, qui refusait désormais de parler, Jane se dirigea vers Rich qui se tenait étrangement tranquille à l'autre bout de la pièce depuis quelques minutes.

-« Je suis désolée », dit-elle, gagnant un regard surpris.

-« À quel sujet » ?

-« Sur ce que Sélacios a dit… ce que ton oncle t'a fait. Je suis désolée pour toi ». Le visage de Rich se ferma légèrement mais il répondit tout de même.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est du passé tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ».

-« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, je suis juste… triste pour toi », le détrompa la jeune femme tatouée en secouant la tête.

-« Personne ne t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop gentille pour ce monde » ? Lui demanda Dotcom d'un ton plus doux, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix et une lueur étrangement affectueuse dans les yeux.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda à son tour Jane en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-« Le monde regorge de types comme moi et Gabriel. Crois-moi, ce type est un salopard de la pire sorte, mais ce n'est même pas le pire être humain que j'ai rencontré, ce qui est dit long sur notre espèce si l'on y pense. Ne gâche pas ta compassion sur des gens comme nous », commenta Rich en ayant soudain l'air pensif.

-« Tu n'es pas comme lui », nia Jane avec une résolution qui le surprit.

-« Le fait que je vous aide de temps en temps par intérêt personnel ne change rien à ce que je suis réellement : un criminel », répondit Dotcom en secouant doucement la tête, amusé par sa volonté de croire que tout le monde voulait et pouvait avoir une deuxième chance. Certaines personnes étaient justes au-delà de toute rédemption.

-« Mais on t'a poussé à devenir comme ça », protesta Jane à mi-voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'équipe.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été abusé enfant ? Non. J'ai eu de nombreux choix à faire dans ma vie et certains se sont révélés mauvais c'est tout. Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière ce que j'ai subi pour justifier mes actes. D'autres ont subi pire que moi et ne sont pas devenus des criminels ».

-« Alors… pourquoi » ?

-« Honnêtement… je ne sais pas trop. À une époque, plus jeune, j'étais en colère contre le monde entier c'est vrai. À l'université j'ai commencé à trainer avec des mecs peu recommandables, qui trafiquaient des médicaments volés. J'ai vite compris qu'en réorganisant leur réseau à mon compte je pouvais me faire de l'argent et… je m'ennuyais. Les études étaient ennuyeuses, et les professeurs ? Mon dieu ils étaient d'un conformisme et d'une étroitesse d'esprit affligeante. En faisait cela il y avait le frisson de la nouveauté, le goût de l'interdit. Pour échapper aux patrouilles du campus j'ai commencé à vendre sur internet et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un outil parfait pour moi. Sans limites si tu savais t'y prendre. J'ai rejoint d'autres groupes, certains avec des tendances antigouvernementales prononcées, et j'ai participé à de nombreuses cyber-attaques. Mais même là l'excitation n'a pas durée. Le seul truc qui me procurait encore du frisson, c'était de me faire de l'argent et de narguer les autorités… Enfin jusqu'à ce que toi et le barbichu ne mettiez mon petit business par terre bien sûr ».

-« Je ne suis pas désolée pour ça », répondit cette fois-ci Jane fermement en croisant les bras.

-« Et je ne te le demande pas. Nous collaborons parfois, mais nous sommes dans deux camps différents », répondit tranquillement Rich. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne profite pas de ces petites escapades, notamment lorsque la vue est aussi attractive », poursuivit-il en la reluquant volontairement de haut en bas avec exagération. La brune ne réagit pas, comprenant qu'il essayait de la distraire d'une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Son esprit dériva cependant vers ce que Rich venait de lui dire, notamment deux points qu'elle avait retenus. D'une part, il éprouvait bien plus de remords qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, ou du moins bien plus de désir de faire ce qui était juste, même s'il en tirait aussi avantage régulièrement. D'autre part, il l'avait automatiquement catégorisée dans le camp des « gentils » et cela éveillait un écho en elle, surtout après les paroles d'Allie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tout était en effet cela, une question de choix. Plus jeune, elle en avait certainement fait de mauvais, et rien ne pourrait probablement effacer ce qu'elle avait fait. Cependant, elle avait changé depuis cette période, et en mieux d'après ses amis. Elle voulait réellement aider à changer les choses et à protéger des innocents, ce qui voulait dire… qu'eux et Rich avaient peut-être raison. Elle était une meilleure personne maintenant, et si Dotcom pouvait assumer son passé, elle devait essayer de le faire aussi. Ses choix récents n'avaient pas tous été bons, mais elle les avait toujours fait avec les meilleures intentions à l'esprit et c'était cela qui comptait, c'était cela qui définissait qui elle était réellement. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'à force d'aider des innocents, elle parviendrait à faire la paix avec son passé ?

-« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Maintenant ce type nous balance qu'il sait qui a voulu tuer le juge en échange d'un accord ? Et on est censé le croire comme cela » ?! Protesta d'un coup Tasha en claquant des doigts pour illustrer son propos.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Tasha, rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne nous mène pas en bateau… Sans compter que… merde vous avez vu les photos, on ne va pas offrir une porte de sortie à ce type », protesta à son tour Reade.

-« Je sais, je sais, je suis d'accord aussi, mais au final la décision reviendra à Pellington », grommela Kurt en se frottant le visage.

Jane sentit son cœur accélérer à cette idée. Non, c'était impossible que Sélacios ait droit à une échappatoire, il devait être puni pour ses crimes, pour ce qu'il voulait faire subir à sa précieuse Kira... Une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Allie lui souffla de se calmer, lui dit qu'elle n'était pas rationnelle, mais elle l'ignora et profita de l'inattention générale pour quitter la pièce. Finalement lassé par le débat tournant en rond, Kurt releva la tête et s'arrêta net, ne voyant plus Jane.

-« Rich, où est Jane » ?! Exigea-t-il d'un ton brusque, comme si le hacker pouvait l'avoir fait disparaitre sous leur nez. Son exclamation lui attira aussitôt des regards inquiets, alors que le reste de l'équipe constatait aussi avec étonnement l'absence de la brune.

-« Quoi ? Elle est ici… », commença Dotcom avant de s'arrêter net en remarquant lui aussi que Jane n'était plus à côté de lui. « Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, elle était ici avec moi il n'y a pas deux minutes. Cette fille est un vrai ninja », dit-il avec admiration. Son enthousiasme pour les talents de Jane ne dura pas, parce que Zapata le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit »?!

-« Moi ? Mais rien ! Je ne ferais jamais rien pour nuire à Jane » ! Protesta le hacker en se tortillant sous sa poigne.

-« Rich, de quoi avez-vous parlé » ? Lui demanda Patterson plus gentiment mais avec tout autant de préoccupation dans la voix.

-« De rien de spécial, elle pensait que c'est à cause de… ce que mon oncle m'a fait enfant que je suis devenu ce que je suis et je lui ai dit que cela n'avait rien à voir. Que j'avais fait des mauvais choix et que je les assumais, que certaines personnes étaient justes au-delà de toute rédemption. Ensuite nous vous avons entendu parler de Gabriel qui voulait un accord et j'étais en train d'écouter la conversation et d'un coup elle n'est plus là ». Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards inquiets, avant que Kurt ne réagisse et ne se précipite dans le couloir, devinant sans mal où sa petite-amie avait pu se rendre. Tout le monde lui emboita rapidement le pas, la même inquiétude quant à ce que Jane pourrait faire dans leurs esprits.

-« Directeur Adjoint Weller », claqua soudain une voix connue, les stoppant dans leur progression juste devant la salle d'observation. « Vous devriez voir ça », dit nerveusement Monroe par la porte ouverte. Avec appréhension, le groupe entra dans la pièce, remarquant sans surprise sur les écrans et à travers la vitre sans teint Jane assise face à Sélacios dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

…..

 _Salle d'interrogatoire_

-« Je vous reconnais, vous êtes la garde du corps de la gamine, la fille couverte de tatouages… Mes hommes m'ont parlé de vous », dit Sélacios après s'être remis de sa surprise en ne voyant pas un agent fédéral entrer.

-« Et vous, vous êtes le monstre qui voulait la vendre à d'autres monstres… et elle s'appelle Kira » !

-« Je me moque de son nom chérie, ce qui m'intéressait c'était uniquement le prix que je pouvais tirer de ses photos », répliqua l'homme avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance. Sa réaction fit bouillir le sang de Jane qui crispa les poings. Sélacios le remarqua, car il s'autorisa un reniflement moqueur.

-« Quoi, ça te met en rogne ? Tu n'imagines pas le paquet de fric qu'elle représente avec sa petite frimousse innocente. J'ai besoin régulièrement de nouveaux modèles pour alimenter mon site, et certains de mes meilleurs clients me fournissent de bons clichés si en échange je leur procure les petites filles qu'ils adorent. Les petites blondes sont très populaires, j'ignore pourquoi. La plupart de ces types sont très doués en photos, mais ils ont la trouille de faire le sale boulot eux-mêmes ».

-« Des modèles… de l'argent ? C'est tout ce qu'ils représentent pour vous ? Ce ne sont pas des modèles, ils ne sont pas volontaires pour ça ! Ce ne sont que des enfants innocents ! De pauvres gamins que vous arrachez à leur famille pour leur faire subir toutes ces horreurs, vous n'êtes que… qu'un… vous me dégoutez », cracha la brune en le fusillant du regard.

-« Le monde est comme ça ma jolie, certains s'enrichissent en étant créatifs et d'autres… ».

-« Vous n'êtes pas créatif, vous n'êtes qu'un détraqué », répondit Jane avec dégoût.

-« Un détraqué ? Mike m'a parlé de son petit combat avec toi lorsqu'il a essayé d'enlever la gamine pour la première fois. Avant que tu ne le tue bien sûr… Il m'a dit à quel point tu avais l'air en colère, la lueur qu'il a vus dans tes yeux. Cette envie que tu avais de lui faire du mal… de le tuer. Je connais les gens comme toi, et malgré ce que tu prétends, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Toi aussi tu aimes écraser ceux qui se dressent sur ta route ». Jane se figea net, avant de repenser à ce que Rich et Allie lui avaient dit.

-« C'est vrai », dit-elle finalement en regardant Sélacios droit dans les yeux. « À une époque, j'étais comme cela et j'ai fait des choses horribles. Mais ensuite j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la voie que j'empruntais et j'ai changé ».

-« Oh arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer », soupira le criminel en roulant des yeux.

-« Pourtant, il y a des fois… en présence de certaines personnes, où toute cette colère que j'ai accumulée ressurgit. Toute cette haine contre les gens comme vous », gronda la brune en se levant, poursuivant comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Cette fois-ci Sélacios la regarda avec un air inquiet, perdant de son arrogance.

-« Kira… elle compte beaucoup pour moi… Et vous avez essayé de me la prendre pour que des malades lui fassent subir toutes ces horreurs… Et il y a une partie de moi qui voudrait vous faire mal pour ça. Une partie de moi qui voudrait vous tuer », dit Jane en se penchant à quelques centimètres du visage du criminel, qui essaya de reculer dans sa chaise devant son visage dur comme la pierre et la lueur dangereuse de son regard.

-« Mais, même si je pense que vous le méritez, je ne le ferais pas… Parce que je ne suis plus cette personne », dit finalement Jane en s'éloignant. « Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant j'ai des amis… des amis qui m'ont appris à faire confiance au système pour exercer la justice. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que Kira voudrait que je fasse… À la place, je vais attendre que vous soyez envoyé en prison, et je contacterais tous les détenus de votre bloc, même si je dois les appeler ou aller les voir un par un pour ça, et je leur dirais ce que vous avez fait. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux gens comme vous en prison ? On me l'a raconté récemment, et normalement je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, mais… pour vous c'est différent. Et quand tous ces types baraqués viendront vous faire subir ce que tous ces enfants ont subis pour que vous puissiez vous enrichir… alors ce jour-là ce sera vous la petite fille sans défense que personne ne viendra sauver », termina la brune d'un ton glacial, en lui jetant un regard qui promettait l'enfer. Après quelques secondes, elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

-« Attendez, attendez ! Je sais des choses, on peut trouver un arrangement », l'appela l'homme d'un ton terrifié. La brune ne se retourna pas et ne marqua même pas une pause. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et c'était suffisant. Si elle restait plus longtemps avec ce type, elle pourrait très bien le frapper. Sortant d'un pas vif, elle faillit se heurter à Reade et Kurt qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Toute sa résolution et sa colère disparurent instantanément devant leurs regards inquiets.

-« Vous avez vu… » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui était maintenant beaucoup moins assurée.

-« Merde oui… Ce type a failli se pisser dessus, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, » lâcha Reade en secouant la tête avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte dans la voix.

-« Il le méritait », répondit Jane d'un ton défensif.

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, même si la prochaine fois je préférerais que tu ne te glisse pas dans notre dos comme ça », dit Reade en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule avant d'entrer dans la salle pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire, la laissant seule avec Kurt.

-« Tu es en colère contre moi », dit la brune d'un ton incertain, en osant enfin le regarder.

-« Oui et non. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, et je suis content que tu aies réussis à te contrôler. Mais j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu nous en parles avant de le faire. Pellington n'attend qu'une erreur de ta part, et tu n'es pas toujours très… rationnelle quand ceux que tu aimes sont menacés », soupira Kurt en l'enlaçant.

-« Tu es mal placé pour parler », grommela la brune en lui rendant tout de même son étreinte.

-« Je sais », admit Kurt à contrecœur. « J'imagine que nous sommes très semblables sur certains points ».

-« Peut-être… De toute façon je suis aussi en colère contre toi pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais blessé », marmonna Jane en levant la tête de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sa force le fit sourire, même s'il y'avait encore une pointe d'hésitation dans son regard. Il préférait de beaucoup la Jane sûre d'elle qui lui renvoyait ses piques à la Jane traumatisée qu'ils avaient libéré de Keaton.

-« J'imagine… Disons que nous sommes quittes pour cette fois » ? Proposa Kurt.

-« D'accord », accepta aussitôt avec soulagement la jeune femme.

-« Mais nous devrons quand même en parler plus tard. Nous tenons beaucoup l'un à l'autre et nous devons nous assurer que cela ne nous fasse pas commettre d'erreurs sur le terrain », ajouta le directeur adjoint un peu à contrecœur.

-« Je sais », soupira Jane. « Plus tard ce soir à la maison » ? Kurt ne put retenir un nouveau sourire en l'entendant évoquer son appartement comme leur chez eux.

-« J'aimerais bien, mais il est plus de deux heures du matin, et Pellington insiste pour que cette histoire avec Sélacios soit réglée rapidement. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tout le monde a une journée de libre demain, tu pourras en profiter pour te changer les idées ».

-« Alors tu peux rentrer avec moi, techniquement nous sommes déjà demain », lui fit remarquer Jane avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. Kurt retint un soupir en voyant le désir dans son regard. Lui aussi n'aimerais rien de plus que rentrer chez eux et passer du temps dans les bras de sa petite-amie, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient être ignorées.

-« J'adorerais, mais je doute que Pellington voit les choses du même œil… », dit-il.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dormir seule », soupira Jane déçue.

-« Va chez Allie. Elle non plus ne travaille pas demain, enfin aujourd'hui, et elle a invité les filles, vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble ».

-« J'aurais préféré rester avec toi », marmonna la brune en se détachant de lui.

-« Moi aussi, mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures », répondit Weller en l'embrassant. Surprise, Jane lui rendit le baiser, avant de se raidir un peu.

-« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir », dit-elle en rompant l'instant à contrecœur.

-« À cette heure-là ? Peu probable que quelqu'un vienne par ici. Et j'ai vérifié, nous sommes dans le seul angle mort des caméras du couloir », ajouta l'agent avec un sourire malicieux.

-« J'aime ta façon de penser », sourit Jane en l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, se fut Kurt qui rompit l'étreinte à contrecœur.

-« Les filles doivent t'attendre, et je dois aller m'assurer que Reade n'a pas tué Sélacios ». À regret, Jane s'éloigna dans le couloir, pendant que Kurt entrait à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Tu es enfin là ! Viens par ici », dit Zapata en la voyant entrer dans la salle d'observation et en l'attrapant par le bras. « Pour le moment je suis trop crevée mais tout à l'heure nous aurons une petite conversation sur cette nouvelle frousse que tu viens de nous flanquer ».

-« J'ai juste dit ce que j'avais à dire à ce… »

-« Salopard », proposa Allie en les suivant avec Patterson.

-« Oui… je ne l'ai pas frappé ».

-« Nous avons vu ça, et nous sommes très fières de ton contrôle, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant », poursuivit Tasha en la trainant doucement vers la sortie.

-« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle se doute de ce que nous avons prévus pour elle » ? Demanda avec amusement Allie en voyant leur amie continuer à se chamailler avec la Latina.

-« J'en doute, c'est pour ça que ce sera aussi amusant. Après quelques heures de sommeil bien sûr, la pauvre a eu une journée terrible », répondit Patterson.

-« Je ne dirais pas non à un petit somme non plus », bailla Allie.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde.

-« Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai fait une sieste cet après-midi mais le bébé me prend pas mal d'énergie ». Patterson se contenta de lui tapoter affectueusement le bras, avant de se mettre à ricaner doucement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle » ?

-« Rien, je me demande juste si Roman a aussi appris à sa sœur à résister à ce que nous avons prévu pour elle », gloussa à nouveau la blonde, bientôt rejointe par Allie qui regarda avec amusement la brune devant elles. Non, Jane n'avait en effet aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 55_


	56. Chap 56 - Oh si crois-moi, tu parleras

Hello tout le monde. Encore une fois semaine un peu compliquée, d'où ce jour de décalage dans la parution. J'espère vraiment que les choses vont s'améliorer dans les prochains jours pour que je reprenne mon rythme habituel de deux chapitres par semaine.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Elislin et Kaddu pour vos reviews. Merci à Kaddu, fan28 et Spiigrl pour vos messages de soutiens ^^.

 **fan28** : C'est pour ça qu'on aime Rich. Et effectivement, mieux vaut éviter de mettre vraiment Jane en colère. En ce qui concerne le ton plus grave, il y aura encore parfois un peu d'humour, mais la lutte contre Sandstorm et Keaton ne viendra pas sans un prix.

 **Hm** : merci ^^

 **Kaddu** : La pauvre Jane aura tout de même mérité ce que les filles vont lui faire.

 **Elislin** : No, she has no idea ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Les évènements de l'arrestation de Sélacios, et le fait que Kurt soit blessé déclenchent une réaction très impulsive de Jane. Fort heureusement, Allie parvient à calmer son agressivité envers celui responsable de cette blessure et des tentatives d'enlèvements sur Kira. Suite à une discussion avec Rich sur le pardon, la brune décide pourtant de se confronter à Sélacios, qui n'éprouvant aucuns remords ne cesse de vanter ce que vendre des photos de Kira a des pervers aurait pu lui rapporter. Sa réaction déclenche une nouvelle vague de colère chez Jane, qui se retient pourtant de le frapper, optant plutôt pour l'intimation verbale, laissant un criminel terrifié derrière elle. Suite à cela, les filles prévoient tout de même une petite discussion avec Jane, sur ses tendances à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande de faire pour rester en sécurité.

….

 **Chapitre 56 – Oh si crois-moi, tu parleras**

….

 _Bureau du FBI, New-York_

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre au garage, les quatre amies croisèrent Rich et Monroe, le premier toujours menotté étant escorté par le second.

-« Quel soulagement, je craignais de devoir partir sans pouvoir dire au revoir à mon oisillon tatoué », dit Rich avec une mimique de soulagement exagérée, causant un roulement d'œil général.

-« Quel dommage », marmonna Tasha d'un ton très peu sincère.

-« Oh allez miss grincheuse, je vous ai aidé », protesta le hacker en feignant un air blessé, portant la main à son cœur dans un geste exagérément tragique.

-« Tu retournes déjà en prison » ? S'étonna Jane. Rich les avait aidés mais n'avait rien demandé en retour et n'avait même pas essayé de s'évader… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-« Pourquoi cet air soupçonneux, je n'ai rien fait cette fois », protesta Rich.

-« Laissez-moi tout de même vérifier que les agents qui vont le récupérer pour son transfert sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent », intervint Patterson en sortant sa tablette de son sac, se rappelant très bien ce qui avait suivis le combat avec l'Akkadien.

-« Ne te donnes pas tout ce mal, ce sont des membres de mon équipe, ils sont sûrs. Rich retournera exactement là où il doit aller », la tranquillisa Allie. Dans le même temps, Jane repassait dans sa tête le déroulement des évènements de la soirée.

-« Est-ce que je peux avoir une minute avec Rich… » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Ses amies la regardèrent étonnés. Même si Dotcom lui était effectivement plutôt favorable, il restait un criminel et donc une menace potentielle. Monroe de son côté avait l'air un peu incertain, ne voulant pas risquer une réprimande de son supérieur pour avoir laissé un criminel approcher la femme sous sa surveillance.

-« Sérieusement ? Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal » ! Se plaignit le hacker en remarquant leurs airs hésitants. « Surtout comme ça », ajouta-t-il en levant ses mains menottées autant que les chaînes le lui permettaient.

-« Pas plus de deux minutes. Et au moindre geste suspect… », menaça Monroe après une nouvelle hésitation.

-« On te descends », compléta Zapata avec un regard déterminé qui indiquait qu'elle mettrait sans problème sa menace à exécution s'il se montrait dangereux pour Jane. Celle-ci se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux. Depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de se donner une deuxième chance et étaient redevenues amies, Tasha se montrait tellement surprotectrice… et ce même si les choses étaient un peu… étranges entre elles depuis quelques jours.

-« Pas la peine d'être désagréable », marmonna Rich en suivant la brune quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Merci », dit la jeune femme le prenant de cours.

-« À quel propos » ?

-« Pour nous avoir aidé à protéger Kira en arrêtant Sélacios, pour avoir aidé Kurt durant la mission et… pour m'avoir aidé », répondit Jane d'un ton un peu hésitant, consciente que cela pouvait sembler étrange de remercier un criminel.

-« Pas de problème, tout pour ma petite ninja adorée », répondit le hacker en se réfugiant derrière ses blagues habituelles pour cacher ses émotions.

-« Autre chose », ajouta Jane en se penchant vers lui, une lueur soudain plus déterminée dans le regard. « Tu peux regarder mais pas toucher, Kurt est à moi et je ne partage pas », dit-elle à voix basse d'un ton légèrement menaçant. Rich la regarda un instant avec surprise, avant de commencer à rire.

\- « Oh la tigresse sort ses griffes, j'adore ! Je comprends pourquoi barbichu est dingue de toi, tu es vraiment hyper sexy lorsque tu es fâchée », la nargua Rich, juste avant de couiner de douleur quand Jane lui flanqua un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, assez fort pour le calmer, mais pas assez pour lui faire vraiment du mal.

-« Au revoir Rich », soupira la brune en roulant des yeux, comme si elle regrettait déjà de s'être montrée gentille avec lui.

-« Bye princesse, à la prochaine », claironna Rich avant de repartir en sifflotant, obligeant Monroe à presser le pas pour le rejoindre et donner l'impression que c'était lui qui escortait le prisonnier et pas l'inverse.

-« Ça c'était quoi » ? Demanda Tasha avec amusement alors que la brune les rejoignait.

-« Rien je réglais un… différend avec Rich », marmonna Jane n'ayant pas envie que le contenu de leur conversation s'ébruite. Ses amies échangèrent un regard amusé, se doutant que la discussion avait un rapport avec Dotcom essayant d'embrasser Weller pendant la mission.

-« Ok, en route, je meurs de faim et de sommeil », grogna finalement la Latina.

…..

Malgré ses dires, la jeune femme pris tout de même le volant pour les conduire chez Allie, où elles mangèrent rapidement quelques sandwichs avant d'envisager de se coucher. Alors que le groupe débattait de l'occupation des chambres, Patterson lança l'idée qui lui était venue quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Et si nous faisions une pyjama-party ? Je suis sûre que Jane n'en a jamais eu » ! S'enthousiasma la blonde.

-« Pas que je me souvienne en tout cas », répondit son amie tatouée en lui jetant un regard intrigué et un peu méfiant. Patterson semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour une heure aussi tardive, ou aussi matinale selon la façon dont on regardait la situation, alors cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

-« Vraiment ? Nous avons passé l'âge », se plaignit Tasha en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-« Ne soit pas rabat-joie, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser », répliqua Allie en s'asseyant à son tour et en lui jetant un regard insistant.

-« En quoi est-ce que ça consiste exactement » ? Demanda Jane curieuse.

-« Une nuit entre filles, à regarder des films en mangeant des cochonneries. Ensuite tout le monde dors dans la même pièce, en discutant de pleins de sujets différents jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ».

-« Généralement des garçons », intervint Tasha d'un coup plus intéressée, et comprenant enfin les regards lourds de Patterson et Allie. « La tradition veut que celle qui vient d'avoir un nouveau copain en fasse profiter les amies en leur donnant des détails croustillants », insinua ensuite la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

-« Je n'ai rien à partager », répondit très vite la brune en commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. « D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de chambre assez grande pour ça ici… et… en plus il est déjà tard et Allie et Patterson doivent dormir à cause des bébés… ». La dernière partie de sa préoccupation était sincère, même si cela lui fournissait aussi une excuse commode pour essayer d'esquiver ce qui promettait d'être une conversation embarrassante et hautement dangereuse pour son petit secret.

-« Je suis parfaitement bien », répondit l'US Marshal en secouant la tête, ne voulant pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement. « Je dors comme un loir la plupart du temps, un peu moins de sommeil une seule nuit dans la semaine ne sera pas trop gênant… Les chambres ne sont pas assez grandes, mais avec un peu d'aménagement le salon sera parfait pour nous accueillir ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais, tu verras ce sera amusant », la coupa Patterson, en omettant cependant de préciser que la plupart de l'amusement serait pour elles.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, la brune consentit à se changer avec le vieux jogging que lui prêta Allie pour l'occasion, pendant que celle-ci et Tasha installaient les matelas de rechanges, que la maitresse des lieux gardait pour ce genre d'occasion, par terre devant la télé, avant d'y empiler un tas d'oreillers et de couvertures. La future mère prêta également quelques vieux vêtements de sports à Patterson et Zapata pour qu'elles se mettent à l'aise, ajoutant avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne rentrerait plus dedans avant un petit moment. Les quatre amies s'assirent donc sur les matelas, le dos contre le bas du canapé, des coussins bien placés pour caler leur tête, et commencèrent à bavarder.

Voir Allie en pyjama permis aux trois jeunes femmes d'observer son ventre maintenant plus rond, et plus proéminent. Jane le fixa avec une certaine fascination jusqu'à ce que l'US Marshal attrape sa main gauche et la pose sur son ventre. La brune tatouée la regarda avec étonnement, avant de sentir un léger mouvement sous sa paume.

-« Est-ce que c'est…» ? Commença Jane, fascinée par la petite vie qu'elle percevait en train de s'agiter.

-« Le bébé qui bouge ? Oui… Elle est un peu remuante ce soir », commenta Allie pensivement.

-« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé », commenta son amie en la regardant avec inquiétude.

-« Je sais, mais nous allons bien toutes les deux ne t'en fait pas. Je vais rester tranquillement là à regarder la télé, et elle va se calmer », répondit l'agent fédéral, touchée par sa préoccupation sincère.

-« Je choisis le film » ! Décida ensuite Patterson, avant de s'emparer de la télécommande pour chercher dans le menu du service de vidéo à la demande. Zapata commença à protester lorsqu'elle arrêta son choix sur Coup de foudre à Notting Hill, mais dû céder lorsqu'Allie se rangea du côté de la blonde. De son côté, Jane n'avait pas de préférence car elle ne connaissait absolument pas le film. De toute façon, rester là à passer du temps avec ses amies suffisait amplement à la rendre heureuse, et elle se moquait de ce qu'elles allaient regarder, savourant juste le sentiment d'appartenance au groupe que la soirée lui procurait.

Son enthousiasme retomba légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une comédie romantique, quelque chose que Kurt aurait qualifié à coup sûr de « film de filles ». Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui, elle avait appris que ses goûts correspondaient d'avantage à ceux de son petit-ami, films de science-fiction ou thriller, qu'à ceux de Patterson. Par-dessus la blonde, assise entre elles deux, Tasha lui lança plusieurs regards amusés lorsque certaines scènes plutôt mièvres lui tirèrent des grimaces désapprobatrices. Après quelques minutes, Jane parvint cependant à mettre ce sentiment de côté, et se contenta de profiter de la présence de ses amies, qui assises de chaque côté d'elle commentaient toutes les scènes, qu'elles avaient pourtant visiblement vu des dizaines de fois. Environ à la moitié du film, Jane sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer, remarquant qu'Allie et Patterson avaient glissé dans des positions allongées qui leur permettaient de dormir confortablement. La brune voulut résister le temps le temps de saisir la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur, mais Patterson avait passé les bras autour de sa taille dans son sommeil, l'empêchant de bouger. Le sommeil fut finalement le plus fort, et Jane sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience, savourant le sentiment de chaleur et d'affection qui l'enveloppait.

Sans surprise, elle fut la première à se réveiller, prenant quelques secondes pour que son cerveau se souvienne qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Ouvrant paresseusement une paupière, elle remarqua que la télévision s'était mise en mode veille et n'émettait plus qu'une lueur sourde. Rapidement, le poids qui pesait sur elle lui fit baisser les yeux, pour remarquer qu'à la fois Allie et Patterson l'avaient étreintes dans leur sommeil. L'US Marshal avait passé un bras autour de son ventre, tandis que l'agent du FBI avait posé la tête sur son épaule et enroulé ses jambes avec les siennes.

Malgré elle, Jane laissa échapper un sourire devant le côté étrange et un peu comique de la situation. Bien sûr une petite partie d'elle était un peu gênée et rendue incertaine par ces démonstrations d'affection, mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'au fond d'elle n'appréciait pas l'attention qu'elle recevait. Recevoir des taquineries sans méchanceté, avoir des amies… tout cela était tellement plus agréable que d'être rabaissée et brimée constamment pour ses erreurs… Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être… normale et pas une pauvre fille amnésique à la peau couverte d'encre. Quelques semaines en arrière, même une démonstration d'affection aussi innocente aurait provoqué un recul, ou tout du moins une certaine méfiance de sa part, parce que d'ordinaire les bonnes choses ne lui arrivaient pas, où alors elles ne duraient pas longtemps. Mais maintenant, elle avait commencé à s'habituer à recevoir des marques d'affections, et pas seulement de Kurt. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à avoir des amis qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle, sans arrière-pensées. Même s'il lui fallait bien admettre à l'heure actuelle que son petit-ami lui manquait…

Elle sentait également le ventre rond d'Allie pressé contre elle, et la sensation était… étrange. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que la jeune femme attendait le bébé de Kurt, elle avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Bien sûr, elle revenait tout juste de mois de torture entre les mains de la CIA, et l'équipe était loin d'être agréable avec elle, mais apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon, au beau milieu d'une fusillade avait été un choc. Pendant quelques secondes, son corps était passé en pilotage automatique, trainant Allie en sécurité alors que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler l'information. Brièvement, elle s'était demandé si Kurt et la jeune femme avaient couché ensemble alors qu'elle-même était dans l'Oregon. L'idée d'eux prenant du bon temps pendant que Keaton lui faisait subir le pire encore et encore avait été difficile à admettre, et la question l'avait même tourmentée pendant des jours. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne au détour d'une conversation surprise au bureau entre les deux agents qu'ils avaient rompus avant son arrestation, et que la conception du bébé datait de cette période-là.

Jusqu'à ce moment, elle n'avait fréquenté Allie qu'au travail et son opinion d'elle n'était que professionnelle. Depuis son retour de sa deuxième captivité, elle avait cependant appris à la voir sous un autre jour. Bien sûr au départ elle s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise, car une nouvelle presque inconnue, puisqu'au final elle ne savait rien d'elle personnellement à part son passé avec Kurt, se retrouvait d'un coup dans sa vie, au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et subi. Mais à sa grande surprise, Allie s'était révélée très rapidement d'une grande aide face à ses craintes et très attentionnée et protectrice. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, la brune avait même apprécié ses rencontres avec la future mère, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne la traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile comme l'équipe l'avait fait après sa libération. Ce changement à lui seul était déjà très appréciable, mais l'US Marshal s'était en plus révélée extrêmement gentille, attentionnée et très drôle, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté plusieurs des petites mésaventures de Kurt datant de l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble.

Parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec son ex petite-amie avait été bizarre dans un premier temps, et Jane avait même été un peu méfiante devant autant de gentillesse. Au fil du temps, elle avait cependant compris que même si Allie souhaitait garder une certaine forme de relation avec Kurt, en tant que père de son enfant à naître, elle n'éprouvait plus de sentiments amoureux pour lui. Le petit sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait également tourmenté les premiers temps, à l'idée d'une autre femme portant l'enfant de Kurt, avait ainsi progressivement disparu. Plus elle avait appris à connaitre Allie, et plus il était évident qu'elle aimait déjà ce bébé, même si les circonstances étaient particulières. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait rien demandé à personne, et c'était aux adultes d'essayer d'agir au mieux de son intérêt. Une fois le cap de la jalousie passé, même si elle n'avait jamais rien osé en dire à qui que ce soit pour ne pas gâcher ses progrès avec l'équipe, Jane s'était même laissée gagner peu à peu par l'excitation ambiante à l'idée de la naissance qui approchait, surtout lorsqu'elle qu'elle avait compris qu'Allie était sincère en voulant être son amie.

Cela avait peut-être à voir avec la fois où on lui avait présenté le petit Lucas… Tenir ce tout petit être innocent dans ses bras, même pour quelques minutes seulement, avait fait plus de bien à son moral que toutes ses séances avec Borden. L'acceptation de la situation avait été d'autant plus facile qu'Allie, à l'inverse de l'équipe après son évasion de la prison fantôme de la CIA, ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de se méfier d'elle. Au contraire elle s'était même toujours montrée compréhensive, remettant sans cesse ses erreurs en perspective avec ce qu'elle avait subi et la façon dont Sandstorm l'avait manipulée.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était en couple avec Kurt, la situation changeait un peu. Même si la brune tatouée était impatiente de voir arriver le bébé, sachant que Kurt et Allie lui laisseraient jouer un rôle dans sa vie, une part d'elle-même craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche. Après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de modèles positifs dans sa vie en grandissant… De plus, il y avait toujours le risque que Shepherd s'en prenne à Allie et au bébé à cause de leur proximité avec elle, quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à laisser arriver. Kurt et Allison avaient beau lui répéter que puisque Shepherd s'intéressait à l'agent du FBI, elle était de toute façon tout à fait susceptible de s'en prendre à sa fille pour l'atteindre, Jane craignait qu'elle ne le fasse surtout pour l'atteindre elle. Et alors, toute la compréhension du monde n'aiderait pas des parents en colère à faire face, pas qu'elle pourrait vraiment le leur reprocher si cela venait à arriver par sa faute. La brune était cependant déterminée à ne rien laisser de mal arriver à ce bébé, peu importait le prix à payer. Après tout c'était aussi son rôle en tant que… future belle-mère, ou en tant que « mama Jane », comme Allie l'appelait souvent pour la taquiner.

Sentant l'appel de la nature se manifester, car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle était éveillée, la brune se tortilla doucement pour essayer de se sortir de cet enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, afin d'aller aux toilettes sans réveiller ses amies.

-« Je savais que Patterson était du genre câline, mais je n'imaginais pas Allie comme ça », commenta un chuchotement amusé. Relevant les yeux, Jane croisa le regard de Tasha qui semblait manifestement profiter de la voir comme cela.

-« J'ai… besoin d'aide », admit avec réticence la brune tatouée.

-« Je vois ça », répondit son amie d'un ton narquois avant de se redresser et d'attraper son téléphone sur la table basse qui avait été repoussée sur le côté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane, ayant déjà une idée du plan de son amie.

-« Je documente les preuves », répondit la Latina à voix-basse en prenant plusieurs photos. « Je suis sûre que le patron sera très intéressé de voir ça ».

-« Tasha… j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller », souffla Jane autant pour échapper à la gêne qui l'envahissait que parce qu'elle sentait sa vessie se rappeler un peu trop à son souvenir. Son amie se déplaça plus près, et frôla doucement le dos de Patterson le long de la colonne vertébrale avec son index. La blonde se tortilla aussitôt dans son sommeil, en faisant une petite moue adorable, mais refusa pourtant de relâcher Jane. Sans se laisser décourager, Tasha réitéra son geste, et cette fois-ci Patterson bougea suffisamment pour laisser un peu de liberté de mouvement à la brune. Précautionneusement, celle-ci souleva le bras d'Allie, avant de se relever pour bondir vers les toilettes. À son retour, elle trouva les deux femmes enceintes toujours endormies blotties l'une contre l'autre, et Tasha qui les observait avec amusement, allongée un peu à l'écart.

-« Je dois dire que c'est étrangement mignon », commenta-t-elle en regardant la scène avec une expression attendrie inhabituelle chez elle.

-« Peut-être que ce sont les hormones » ? Proposa Jane à mi-voix en se rallongeant à côté d'elle.

-« Possible ». Après quelques longues secondes de réflexion, la Latina se tourna pour la regarder, semblant d'un seul coup plus grave. « Je suis désolée », dit-elle finalement. Son amie l'observa un instant sans réaction, avant de cligner rapidement des yeux de surprise.

-« De quoi » ?

-« De… De tout ce que je t'ai fait subir », lâcha finalement la Latina après une nouvelle hésitation.

-« C'est derrière nous », éluda rapidement Jane en repliant défensivement les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger des mauvais souvenirs que la discussion risquait de ramener à la surface.

-« Peut-être mais… je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes excuses correctement parce que… parce que j'étais trop lâche pour le faire. Quand nous t'avons récupéré dans ce sous-sol et que… j'ai vu ce que Keaton était capable de faire… que j'ai compris ce que tu avais subis là-bas… je m'en suis voulu. À l'hôpital, tu avais l'air tellement… mal et vulnérable… ça m'a brisé le cœur de te voir dans cet état et surtout… de penser que j'avais contribué à cela. Quand tu as accepté de me donner une deuxième chance je me suis jurée que je ne te ferais plus de mal mais… cela n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait avant… », dit difficilement Zapata, alors que des larmes perlaient soudain aux coins de ses yeux.

Jane resta figée sur place sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. Tasha était presque toujours forte, il le fallait dans son métier, et ne montrait que rarement des signes de faiblesse même à ses proches. La seule autre fois où elle avait réellement vu son amie aussi émotive, c'était à l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté ses excuses pour l'avoir vendue à Carter.

Elle s'était ensuite montrée très protectrice comme si elle voulait expier ses fautes, mais le sujet n'avait pas été abordé de manière approfondie et cela semblait lui peser. Avant d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose à dire, elle fut interrompue par la Latina.

-« Quand tu as eu besoin de notre aide pour guérir, je me suis jurée que… je ferais tout pour t'aider mais… je n'osais pas reparler du fait que je t'ai vendu à Carter. J'avais honte mais surtout… je ne voulais pas risquer de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs alors que tu avais déjà du mal à… faire face… je ne voulais pas non plus risquer que tu m'en veuille à nouveau ».

-« C'est aussi pour ça que… je n'en ai pas reparlé non plus », avoua doucement la brune tatouée. « Je ne voulais pas gâcher mes chances de… revenir ton amie ». Les yeux de Zapata s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et elle les frotta nerveusement pour en chasser les larmes.

-« Après… ce qui est arrivé avec Reade je croyais que… tu ne me faisais plus confiance », ajouta enfin l'agent d'un ton douloureux. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Jane d'écarquiller les yeux, avant de repasser rapidement dans sa tête le film des derniers jours. Effectivement, leur relation s'était un peu distendue après son altercation avec Reade, et depuis elles essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais sans en parler. La succession d'événement entre la poursuite des suspects, l'infiltration… tout cela n'avait pas non plus vraiment aidé à trouver une occasion de mettre les choses à plat.

De fait, un léger malaise s'était installé entre elles, rompu uniquement par les taquineries à propos de son histoire avec Kurt. Mais sortie de ce schéma, leurs conversations avaient été très limitées ces derniers temps, se composant en fait surtout des reproches qu'elle lui avait adressé pour s'être mise en danger en allant à la poursuite des suspects avec Reade sans appeler de renforts. Même si ces critiques ne visaient qu'à lui faire prendre conscience du fait qu'ils tenaient à elle, et n'aimaient pas la voir prendre des risques, elles ne constituaient pas vraiment des bases pour une discussion franche.

-« Je suis désolée… Ce n'est pas l'impression que je voulais donner je… j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille parce que je l'avais frappé », marmonna tout bas la brune.

-« C'est seulement pour ça » ? S'étonna Tasha un peu remise de son accès d'émotion. « Après ce qu'il a fait, cet idiot a mérité qu'on lui remette un peu les idées en place. Je sais que ce qu'il a traversé était difficile, et qu'il a encore du mal à faire face aujourd'hui même s'il ne veut rien dire, mais… c'était cruel de s'en prendre à toi de cette façon. Nous savons que… malgré tous tes progrès tu peu encore te méfier de nous à cause de… ce que nous t'avons fait ».

-« Je pensais que… tu serais de son côté parce que c'est ton coéquipier… », admit Jane en détournant un peu les yeux. Une fois encore elle avait sauté aux conclusions, alors que discuter tout de suite avec Tasha aurait pu leur éviter à toutes les deux de se torturer l'esprit pour rien.

-« Donc tu ne me déteste pas… » ? Demanda la Latina avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Bien sûr que non… Tu es mon amie et tu m'as beaucoup aidé dernièrement », répondit sincèrement la jeune femme tatouée en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-« J'ai aussi été horrible avec toi. Je t'ai rabaissé, critiqué encore et encore après que nous t'aillons arrêtée dans le New Jersey… sans penser à ce que tu avais vécu aux mains de la CIA. Tout cela parce que j'étais en colère et que c'était plus facile de te blâmer que de faire face à mes propres erreurs… ».

-« J'ai fait des erreurs aussi », répondit Jane dans un murmure. « C'est vrai que pendant un moment je t'en ai voulu et… j'avais un peu… peur… de toi. Quoi que j'essaye de faire pour rattraper mes erreurs, cela n'avait jamais l'air assez bien et… Quoi que je fasse sur le terrain, tu avais toujours l'air de penser que je chercherais à vous nuire alors que… tout ce que j'ai fait c'était parce que je pensais vous protéger », enchaina la brune tatouée en frottant nerveusement son côté gauche. Zapata remarqua le geste inconscient et ne s'en sentit qu'encore plus coupable.

-« Je suis désolée pour… t'avoir tiré dessus », dit-elle finalement.

-« Eh bien… je l'avais demandé », essaya de dédramatiser Jane, même si le souvenir restait presque aussi douloureux que l'impact physique qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là.

-« Peut-être, mais je l'ai fait parce que… sur le moment je voulais te faire mal…j e voulais que tu aies aussi mal que moi je me sentais mal à cause de ta… », commença la Latina avant de s'arrêter.

-« Trahison », souffla Jane en terminant à sa place. Même si cela faisait mal, et qu'il lui avait fallu du temps, elle pouvait admettre qu'étant donné la mort de Mayfair et la façon dont ils avaient appris qui elle était vraiment, ils se soient tous sentis trahis par ses mensonges et ses actions.

-« Ensuite… j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était cruel et mesquin… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je te jure qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ferais différemment », soupira Tasha.

-« Moi aussi », commenta doucement Jane en amorçant un timide rapprochement. Ne voyant pas son amie si opposer, elle posa ensuite la tête sur l'épaule droite de la Latina, dont le cœur fit un bon. Le geste pouvait paraître innocent, mais la portée en était bien plus grande. C'était à la fois un témoignage de pardon, une marque d'affection et un test pour voir si elle allait la rejeter. Voir Jane aussi démonstrative après sa libération les avait surpris au départ, même si avec ce qu'elle avait traversé ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle ait besoin d'affection, de ne plus se sentir aussi seule qu'ils l'avaient fait se sentir en la forçant à infiltrer Sandstorm sous la menace. Borden avait cependant été le premier à comprendre que sa réaction en apparence anodine cachait en fait un moyen simple et discret de tester leurs réactions face à elle, en observant simplement s'ils allaient la laisser les approcher. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tous été plus qu'heureux de la laisser obtenir tous les câlins qu'elle voulait à partir de cet instant. Même si cela pouvait paraître enfantin, c'était un moyen efficace et qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour regagner sa confiance.

Tasha était donc plus qu'heureuse de lui accorder ce petit plaisir, savourant elle aussi la restauration de leur lien.

-« Je te pardonne », chuchota doucement Jane après quelques instants. La respiration de la Latina s'accéléra en entendant ces mots et elle prit quelques secondes pour essayer de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix avant de répondre :

-« Je… je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça considérant ce que je t'ai fait mais… je te pardonne aussi pour… nous avoir menti », chuchota-t-elle.

-« Donc… amie » ? Demanda Jane d'une voix où l'émotion était aussi nettement perceptible.

-« Bien sûr… mais est-ce qu'on pourrait… garder ça entre nous ? J'ai une réputation à tenir, et Reade ne me laissera pas tranquille s'il sait que j'ai pleuré », essaya de plaisanter la Latina. Un reniflement moqueur les interrompit.

-« Trop tard », dit la voix d'Allie, clairement réveillée.

-« Vous êtes deux têtes de mules mais je vous aime tellement», couina Patterson en se jetant sur elles pour un câlin de groupe, tout en continuant à renifler avec émotion. Tout en essayant de ne pas mourir étouffées sous l'étreinte débordant d'amour de leur amie blonde, Jane et Tasha échangèrent des regards embarrassés en comprenant que leurs amies étaient sans doute réveillées depuis un moment et avaient suivis la conversation en silence.

Presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était jetée sur elles, Patterson se releva pour foncer vers les toilettes, où elles l'entendirent vomir plusieurs fois. Avec une grimace de compassion devant l'effet des nausées matinales, le reste du groupe se releva lentement, Jane partant directement vers la cuisine préparée un peu de thé pour les deux femmes enceintes, et du café pour elle et Tasha. Ce fut un quatuor baillant, débraillé et échevelé qui prit finalement place autour de la table de la cuisine.

Sans surprise, Jane était la plus dynamique du lot, et essayait de préparer à manger pour ses amies sous le regard amusé d'Allie, qui se leva finalement pour l'aider en la voyant en difficulté avec la cuisson des œufs.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu manques juste de pratique c'est tout », dit-elle avec sympathie.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasion de cuisiner, je suis une vraie catastrophe avec une poêle dans les mains. J'ai même failli mettre le feu à la cuisine de Kurt la semaine derrière, et il m'a interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'est pas là pour me… superviser », maugréa la brune avec un air renfrogné qui fit ricaner ses amies.

-« Eh bien… quelque part je suis contente que GI Jane ne soit pas dotée de tous les superpouvoirs et en laisse un peu pour nous autres pauvres mortels », plaisanta Zapata, la tête toujours posée sur ses bras croisés sous prétexte que la lumière était trop vive.

-« Comment est-ce que tu as fait » ? Demanda Patterson avec un sourire compatissant.

-« J'ai oublié les tartines dans le grille-pain », marmonna son amie en détournant le regard avec embarras. Elle excellait dans beaucoup de domaines, parfois en comptant seulement sur sa mémoire musculaire, alors ne pas arriver à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que cuire du pain l'embarrassait beaucoup.

-« Donc vous en êtes à vous préparer le petit-déjeuner l'un l'autre » ? Commenta Zapata en relevant la tête, soudainement plus réactive.

-« Nous vivons ensemble alors nous… partageons les tâches », essaya de se dérober Jane en se tortillant nerveusement sur place. Ses amies échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de décider de lui laisser un peu de répit pour cette fois. Elles auraient amplement le temps de la taquiner durant la journée, même s'il était déjà midi passé.

-« Donc, vous avez fait la paix » ? Se résolut enfin à demander Patterson. Jane crut un instant qu'elle parlait d'elle et Kurt, avant de voir son regard fixé sur Zapata.

-« Oui nous avons mis les choses au point », répondit la Latina en regardant tout de même vers Jane pour s'en assurer.

-« Parfait » ! S'exclama Allie en claquant des mains. « Cela rendra la journée beaucoup plus facile pour ce que nous avons prévus pour Jane ».

-« Pour moi » ? Demanda immédiatement la brune, alarmée par les regards qu'échangeaient ses amies.

-« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas prendre tous ces risques dans notre dos, malgré nos avertissements, et t'en sortir sans punition non » ? Lui demanda avec amusement Tasha.

-« Quel genre de punition » ? Souffla Jane avec inquiétude, ses yeux dardant par réflexe vers la porte.

-« Rien de méchant, je promets », dit immédiatement Patterson en lui attrapant la main. « Tu sais que nous ne te ferons pas de mal n'est-ce pas » ? La brune tatouée regarda un instant ses grands yeux bleu fixé sur elle, n'y voyant que de l'affection et une lueur taquine, et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais promis à l'hôpital » ? Surprise, Jane tourna son attention vers Zapata, son esprit fouillant dans ses souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne se fige lorsque l'évènement mentionné lui revint en mémoire.

-« Non », gémit-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

-« Oh si », répondit Allie en la forçant à se lever et en la trainant devant la télé. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas, Jane se débattit mollement, et se laissa pousser sur le tas de couvertures. Ses amies prirent bientôt place autour d'elle, et avec un sourire sauvage, Tasha lança un épisode d'America's Next Top Model. Le générique était déjà particulièrement insupportable pour Jane, qui n'appréciait pas du tout le rythme de la bande son, mais en plus Patterson et Allie se mirent à le fredonner.

-« Arrêtez çà, il va me rester dans la tête pendant des jours », se plaignit Jane. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'écoutèrent, et elles n'arrêtèrent qu'une fois l'émission commencée. Avec un soupir, la brune se laissa aller contre le coussin dans son dos, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de subir son châtiment puisque ses deux amies enceintes l'immobilisaient efficacement entre elles. L'émission était toujours aussi stupide que dans son souvenir, et tous les dialogues, toutes les choses qui préoccupaient les concurrentes lui semblaient si éloignés de son quotidien, si futiles...

Avec un peu de surprise, elle remarqua que ses amies, y compris Tasha, semblaient étrangement fascinées par les votes. Très vite, le trio se mit à commenter les tenus, le physique ou le comportement un peu trop prétentieux de certaines des candidates. Leur plan se révéla bientôt, quand en la voyant fixer l'écran d'un œil morne, Allie en profita pour lui poser une question sur sa vie avec Kurt. Son cerveau concentré malgré elle une dispute entre deux candidates, Jane faillit laisser glisser une réponse un peu trop précise.

Très vite, la brune se retrouva harcelée par des questions personnelles, dissimulées au milieu de commentaires sur l'épisode en cour, et des taquineries sur sa relation avec Kurt. Plus d'une fois, occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi une robe avait plus d'importance qu'une autre aux yeux du jury, où à essayer de trouver une réponse qui ne trahirait pas son secret, elle faillit répondre par automatisme quelque chose de compromettant lorsqu'on lui posa une nouvelle question. L'effort pour essayer de ne pas se trahir était compliqué à maintenir, d'autant que vu la nature des questions et les regards échangés par ses amies, elle savait qu'elles avaient plus que de simples soupçons.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance restait affectueuse, et elle remarqua rapidement que le trio infernal semblait s'être fixé une limite à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas la pousser trop loin. Encore une fois, le sentiment d'appartenance était agréable, en dépit du fait qu'elle était la cible de toutes les attentions. Patterson, Tasha et Allie n'étaient pas non plus cruelles, et finirent par la laisser choisir un programme qui lui plaisait davantage, grignotant avec elle tous les snacks et toutes les crèmes glacées sur lesquels elles avaient pu mettre la main dans l'appartement.

-« Est-ce que tu promets d'être plus vigilante sur les risques que tu prends » ? Demanda finalement Allie la forçant à retirer son attention du documentaire sur la Guerre de Sécession qu'elles regardaient, la brune s'étant récemment découvert une passion pour l'histoire américaine.

-« Sauf si je dois vous protéger », répondit Jane sans réfléchir. Elle se crispa ensuite, et observa avec un peu d'appréhension les regards mécontents de ses amies, avant de se détendre lorsque Zapata répondit.

-« Quelle tête de mule… Mais c'est le mieux que nous obtiendrons je pense… ».

-« Tu es vraiment trop gentille, tu le sais ça ? Tu devrais penser un peu moins aux autres et un peu plus à toi-même », grogna Patterson en écho.

-« D'accord, alors promet au moins que tu ne garderas plus de secrets. Tu n'es pas obligée d'essayer de te sortir de toutes les situations toute seule, nous sommes là pour toi. Si tu as des ennuis nous préférons le savoir et t'aider ok » ? Demanda Allie en soupirant. Émue par leur préoccupation, la brune se contenta d'acquiescer. Elles restèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes à regarder l'émission en silence, avant que l'US Marshal ne reprenne la parole, la surprenant à nouveau.

-« Bon, puisque tu es bien disposée… tu n'as vraiment rien à nous dire sur toi et Kurt ? Cela fait des semaines que tu partages son lit, ne me dis pas qu'il garde sagement ses mains de son côté tout le temps », taquina-t-elle. Jane manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de soda devant la question directe, et Patterson lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l'aider. Son esprit lui renvoyant des images de sa nuit torride avec son petit-ami, la brune se mit à rougir furieusement.

-« Je… non je… il ne s'est rien passé », marmonna-t-elle nerveusement en retrouvant l'usage de la parole et en se levant pour aller reposer son verre.

-« Menteuse, nous savons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose c'est évident… Donne nous des détails » ! Réclama Patterson en lui faisant ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu.

-« Allez nous sommes tes amies tu peux bien nous dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec le patron », protesta à son tour Zapata.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé », nia à nouveau Jane, d'un ton qui sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles.

-« Tu espères vraiment nous faire croire ça après ta petite dispute avec Dotcom » ? La nargua Tasha en s'approchant. Jane recula aussitôt prudemment, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu en voyant l'expression peinée sur le visage de son amie.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis… ? J'ai promis de ne plus te faire du mal », se plaignit-elle.

-« Elle n'a pas peur que tu lui fasse du mal Tasha », la rassura Patterson. « Je crois plutôt qu'elle a peur que tu la fasses parler… Par exemple, en utilisant son petit point faible que Kira nous a gentiment indiqué ». Le regard nerveux que lui lança Jane lui appris qu'elle avait visé juste.

-« Oh…j'avais presque oublié », répondit la Latina en avançant à nouveau vers Jane, son sourire revenue. Effectivement, elles disposaient d'un moyen efficace et indolore de lui délier la langue. La brune essaya de battre en retraite, mais Allie qui s'était approchée sournoisement d'elle par derrière la déséquilibra, la faisant tomber sur les matelas devant la télévision. Avant même d'avoir eu une occasion de se défendre, Jane se retrouva ainsi immobilisée par ses amies. Pour être honnête, étant donné le manque de force avec laquelle elles la tenaient au sol, elle aurait certainement pu se libérer en se débattant. Cependant elle aurait risqué de faire mal à Allie ou Patterson, et donc aux bébés, dans la manœuvre, ce qui était hors de question.

-« Alors, est-ce que tu parles » ? Lui demanda Tasha avec amusement, son visage juste au-dessus du sien.

-« Je n'ai rien à dire », répondit Jane avec autant de conviction qu'elle pouvait, sachant déjà pour avoir expérimenté ce petit jeu avec Kurt qu'elle ne tiendrait probablement pas très longtemps. Sans prévenir, ses trois amies commencèrent à la chatouiller en même temps avec leur main libre, la forçant à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, l'attaque cessa pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle.

-« Toujours rien à dire ? Je ne sais pas moi, sur une nuit de folie avec un agent du FBI très sexy par exemple » ? Demanda à nouveau Tasha. Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent légèrement en entendant ces mots, puis en remarquant les petits sourires entendus sur les visages de ses amies.

-« Vous savez… », souffla-t-elle un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à préserver son secret plus de 24 heures.

-« Bien sûr, tu rayonnais littéralement en arrivant hier matin et Kurt avait l'air plus détendu que je ne l'avais jamais vu… même si Dotcom nous a bien mis sur la voie avec ses allusions », répondit Allie.

-« Ce que nous voulons maintenant, ce sont des détails », ajouta Patterson en souriant avec affection.

-« Je ne vous dirais rien c'est… personnel », les défia la brune avec une petite moue obstinée, sentant immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une erreur en voyant les sourires de ses amis s'élargirent.

-« Très bien… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne nous laisse pas le choix », dit Tasha en affectant un air dramatique. Lentement, la Latina commença à retirer la chaussette droite de la brune, centimètre par centimètre, pendant que Patterson et Allie l'empêchaient de bouger.

-« Crois-moi, nous avons beaucoup réfléchit à la manière d'obtenir ce que nous voulons, tôt ou tard tu nous diras tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Même GI Jane a ses limites », intervint Allie en souriant joyeusement.

Jane se tortilla nerveusement, ses orteils remuant presque par instinct lorsque son pied se retrouva à l'air libre, appréhendant déjà ce qui allait arriver. Ses jambes et ses bras immobilisés, elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour se défendre. Contre toute attente, Tasha se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé, avant de commencer lentement à retirer sa deuxième chaussette. Elle était douée, Jane devait bien le reconnaitre. L'épreuve de force était tout autant psychologique que physique, et l'attente était presque pire que la sensation elle-même. Désireuse de ne pas céder facilement, elle pinça fortement les lèvres pour ne pas craquer immédiatement, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau l'exhortait à se rendre tout de suite pour éviter le supplice qui l'attendait.

Elle ne voulait cependant pas céder si facilement, c'était une question de fierté personnelle, même si elle savait que ses amies ne lui feraient pas de mal. Lentement, Zapata commença à agiter ses doigts, les approchant de plus en plus près avec une lenteur insupportable. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa cible, Jane pris une profonde inspiration avant de céder et de promettre de tout dire. Sans pitié, ses amies passèrent tout de même à l'attaque, soit pour s'assurer qu'elle ne change pas d'avis, soit juste pour le plaisir de la taquiner maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé un moyen de le faire sans la blesser.

Après quelques minutes de vaillante résistance, entrecoupée de quelques pauses pour la laisser récupérer un peu, la brune capitula totalement et supplia à nouveau ses tortionnaires d'arrêter, promettant de mieux se comporter. Avec un sourire triomphant, ses amies la libérèrent pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle.

-« Eh bien, c'est très efficace. Maintenant nous savons quoi faire la prochaine fois que nous devrons la convaincre de ne pas prendre des risques inutiles », commenta Patterson avec amusement en voyant le regard légèrement horrifié de Jane à cette idée.

-« Et si tu nous racontais comment toi et Kurt avaient fait le grand saut » ? Lui demanda avidement Tasha une fois qu'elle eu un peu récupéré.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 56_

Bon…honnêtement je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce chapitre. Je voulais développer la journée entre filles d'une façon différente, mais après plusieurs réécritures je n'arrive toujours pas à lui donner le ton que je veux.


	57. Chap 57 - Une belle journée gâchée

Hello tout le monde. Après quelques semaines compliquées, j'espère enfin pouvoir revenir à un rythme normal de parution. Cette histoire a dépassé les 400 000 mots, et devrait compter près de 70 chapitres… Enfin si j'arrête de me laisser distraire et d'en rajouter bien sûr ^^.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui sont encore là pour lire cette fic' près d'un an après son démarrage.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Spiigrl et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après l'arrestation mouvementée de Sélacios, Reade et Kurt poursuivent l'interrogatoire, pendant que les filles se rendent chez Allie. Sous prétexte de faire découvrir à Jane le concept de la soirée pyjama, ses amies en profitent pour la taquiner et essayer d'obtenir des informations sur sa relation avec Weller. Après une nuit tranquille, Tasha dans un rare moment d'émotion, sans doute marquée par les évènements des derniers jours, présente ses excuses à Jane pour son comportement passé, à la grande joie de Patterson heureuse de voir les choses mises au point entre ses amies. Allie, Patterson et Tasha entreprennent ensuite de « punir » Jane pour leur avoir fait peur en la forçant à regarde une émission qu'elle déteste, avant de se servir de son point faible pour obtenir des confessions sur sa nuit avec Kurt.

….

 **Chapitre 57 – Une belle journée gâchée**

….

 _Appartement d'Allie_

Jane reprit lentement son souffle sous les regards amusés et affectueux de ses amies qui ne semblaient éprouver aucuns remords à avoir exploité ses faiblesses. Elle ne ressentait cependant pas de rancœur envers elles pour ce que le trio venait de lui faire subir, sachant que ce n'était qu'un moyen de s'amuser à ses dépens sans lui faire de mal. Même si le petit jeu s'était révélé être un véritable supplice, étant donné sa sensibilité aux chatouilles, ce n'était que cela : un jeu. D'ailleurs, durant les petites pauses que ses amies lui avaient accordées pour la laisser souffler, elle avait vu le regard attentif de Patterson, comme si la blonde voulait s'assurer que personne n'allait se laisser emporter et se montrer trop dur avec elle.

Même Tasha, sous ses faux airs d'interrogatrice sadique avait en fait semblé prêter une grande attention à ses réactions, cherchant à trouver le bon équilibre entre la tourmenter gentiment pour la faire craquer et se montrer trop impitoyable. Après tout son but était de la convaincre de révéler des détails afin de satisfaire leur curiosité, et pas de lui faire du mal.

-« Allez, donne nous des détails », gémit la Latina en trépignant presque d'impatience à côté d'elle. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Si Tasha pouvait parfois donner l'impression d'être un peu froide et réservée sur le terrain, en privé elle adorait les potins, surtout ceux concernant les membres de l'équipe, et se montrait toujours très expressive à ce sujet.

-« Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'encore un peu de persuasion » ? S'amusa Allie en tendant la main vers le ventre de son amie avec un sourire taquin.

-« Nooon », couina Jane par réflexe en se tortillant et en essayant de se rouler en boule pour lui échapper.

-« Soyez gentilles, laissez-lui une petite chance de récupérer avant de recommencer. D'ailleurs Jane va être très coopérative n'est-ce pas » ? Intervint Patterson avec un mélange d'affection et d'amusement dans la voix. La jeune femme tatouée hocha aussitôt docilement la tête.

Elle se sentait cependant déçue d'avoir cédé si facilement, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de réelle opposition à leur dire que Kurt et elle étaient ensembles. Ses amies l'avaient beaucoup soutenue ces dernières semaines, et elles avaient le droit de savoir. La seule chose qui la dérangeait en fait, était d'avoir perdu son pari avec son petit-ami. Quoi que… en y réfléchissant elles savaient que Kurt et elle avaient couché ensemble, pas qu'ils étaient devenus un couple. La nuance était importante, et elle pourrait peut-être jouer dessus pour éviter de perdre, même si garder la deuxième partie de son secret ne s'annonçait pas facile… Au moindre soupçon, ses amies utiliseraient à nouveau son point faible contre elle, et elle savait déjà que dans ce cas-là elle ne pourrait rien leur cacher bien longtemps.

-« Alors ? Comment c'était » ? Insista Zapata.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire Jane », intervint Patterson, ne voulant pas que malgré leur petit jeu la brune se sente mal à l'aise ou bousculée, étant d'une nature plutôt secrète, surtout sur des sujets aussi personnels. Elles voulaient juste distraire Jane de ses sombres pensées des jours précédents et lui prouver qu'elles s'intéressaient à elle, et non pas la tourmenter.

-« Bien sûr que si elle est obligée ! Nous avons supporté leurs airs langoureux pendant des semaines, à les regarder se tourner autour en prétendant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ! Alors maintenant qu'ils sont passés à l'étape supérieure, je veux des détails, beaucoup de détails » ! Protesta Tasha. « Allez, dis-nous tout ! Est-ce que le patron est aussi doué qu'Allie le dit ? Est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment fait crier toute la nuit ? Est-ce que Markos avait raison sur toi » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite très rapidement, noyant Jane sous un flot de questions. Il fallut quelques secondes à celle-ci pour que son cerveau ne les assimile, avant qu'elle ne rougisse à nouveau.

-« Tasha » ! Protesta Patterson en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son amie tout en rougissant elle-aussi devant une question aussi intime.

-« Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse non plus » ?! Riposta la Latina. La blonde détourna les yeux avec embarras. Autant elle voulait protéger Jane des questions trop invasives, autant elle devait admettre elle aussi qu'elle était un peu curieuse de savoir si Allie leur disait la vérité au sujet des… performances de leur patron, ou si elle ne faisait que se moquer d'elles.

-« Kurt était… il était très bien… et même plus encore », souffla finalement Jane, ses joues toujours rougies par la gêne.

-« Excellent, donne nous plus de détails fille » ! Exigea Tasha en se penchant vers Jane avec une expression avide sur son visage. Si elle obtenait assez d'informations embarrassantes elle pourrait s'amuser aux dépens de Weller pendant des semaines.

-« Il était… eh bien… tendre et… passionné. Il m'a donné exactement ce que je voulais et... il m'a même demandé plusieurs fois si j'étais vraiment sûre… d'être prête », continua Jane, ses yeux se perdant légèrement dans le vague alors qu'elle repensait à cette nuit magique.

-« Oh c'est si adorable », soupira Patterson avec émotion, heureuse que ses amis aient enfin eu ce qu'ils désiraient visiblement depuis si longtemps. Après tout, ce n'était que la concrétisation de ce lien qu'ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils partageaient depuis que Jane était arrivée au FBI.

-« Évidemment, le patron ne te ferais jamais de mal… Même si je me demande comment il a résisté tout ce temps après ce que tu lui as fait subir », poursuivit malicieusement Tasha.

-« Je ne lui ai rien fait », protesta Jane d'un ton qui manquait cependant de conviction.

-« Tu es sûre ? Parce que de mon point de vue on dirait que tu as vraiment essayé de le rendre fou avec des tenues sexy tout en le forçant à dormir sur le canapé », s'amusa son amie. La brune jeta un regard trahit à Allie, qui esquissa un petit sourire coupable.

-« Désolé mais quand elles ont vu comment tu agissais, Patterson et Tasha sont venues me demander si je savais quelque chose et… elles ont été très persuasives ». La jeune femme tatouée tourna aussitôt un regard accusateur vers ses amies, leur reprochant silencieusement de s'en être prise à une femme enceinte.

-« Nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal », précisa rapidement Patterson, même si il était superflu de le mentionner. Elles formaient un petit groupe soudé maintenant, et les deux agents du FBI n'auraient jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à leur amie, et encore moins au bébé.

-« Fort heureusement pour nous, même si Allie n'est pas aussi chatouilleuse que toi, elle a aussi ses points faibles », commenta Zapata avec amusement.

-« Elles m'ont promis des brioches à la cannelle si je leur disais tout ce que je savais », admit l'US Marshal un peu embarrassée d'avoir craqué pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Jane lui jeta un regard compatissant et tendit la main pour lui tapoter affectueusement le genou, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'à ce stade de la grossesse, les envies alimentaires d'Allie étaient fréquentes, et les brioches à la cannelle constituaient son péché mignon.

-« Par contre nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'elle pour comprendre que tu ne voulais pas juste punir Weller lorsqu'il a été… dur avec toi », poursuivit la Latina, évitant prudemment de trop s'attarder sur la dispute lors de laquelle son patron avait reproché à Jane de garder des secrets dans le passé.

-« Tu voulais le pousser à prendre une décision à ta place… tu espérais qu'il perdrait suffisamment le contrôle pour arrêter de te voir comme une petite chose fragile et… coucher avec toi », ajouta Patterson en marquant une légère pause sur la fin.

-« Sauf que Kurt ne perd pas facilement le contrôle, tu as dû t'en rendre compte », s'amusa Allie faisant rougir Jane à nouveau.

-« Est-ce que c'était aussi évident que ça » ?

-« Oui, tout comme le fait que tu as été un peu jalouse de ma relation avec lui. Je ne te le reproche pas, après ce que tu as traversé apprendre que je portais son enfant n'a pas dû être facile. D'autant plus que… tu ne l'a pas vraiment appris dans de bonnes conditions », répondit l'US Marshal avec un mélange d'affection, de compassion et de regret dans le regard.

-« Je n'étais pas jalouse », nia immédiatement la brune en se crispant un peu. Elle avait pourtant vraiment cru être discrète, mais apparemment la future mère avait facilement lu en elle.

-« Bien sûr que si Jane », soupira son amie alors que Tasha et Patterson se tortillaient inconfortablement à côté d'elle sans intervenir, comprenant que c'était quelque chose que les deux jeunes femmes devaient régler seules. « Même après qu'il t'a arrêté encore, je sais que tu aimais toujours Kurt, et qu'au fond de toi tu devais espérer que les choses s'arrangeraient entre vous. Apprendre que je portais son enfant… penser que nous l'avions conçu pendant que tu étais prisonnière… prenant du bon temps sans penser à ce que tu pouvais vivre… je n'imagine même pas à quel point cela a été dur pour toi… ».

-« Je… ça n'a pas été facile c'est vrai mais… », commença nerveusement la brune avant de s'arrêter, craignant de trop en dire.

-« Jane… je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi parce que tu as pensé que je représentais un obstacle entre toi et l'homme que tu aimes. Juste avant ton… arrestation quand Kurt a compris que tu n'étais pas Taylor, nous avions déjà convenu que reprendre notre vieille relation était une erreur. Sur un plan purement sexuel nous connaissions parfaitement l'autre et c'était très satisfaisant, mais émotionnellement il n'y avait pas la chimie que l'on pouvait percevoir entre vous deux. Honnêtement… je pense que si Kurt avait été un peu plus courageux il aurait admis ses sentiments pour toi beaucoup plus tôt ».

-« Ce… ça n'aurait pas forcément changé grand-chose », répondit doucement Jane en repliant instinctivement ses bras sur elle à l'évocation de cette mauvaise période. « Oscar… Oscar m'avait déjà contacté et être avec Kurt… cela aurait donné à Sandstorm ce qu'ils voulaient. De plus il était… chargé d'enquêter sur mon cas, Mayfair ne l'aurait pas laissé compromettre son objectivité en le laissant vers ça ».

-« Ne le prend surtout pas mal mais… dès que les choses te concernent Weller n'a jamais été très objectif. De toute façon Mayfair l'appréciait trop pour interférer vraiment, sinon comment crois-tu que tu aurais été autorisée à avoir une arme et à venir sur le terrain avec nous » ? Lui demanda prudemment Zapata.

-« Peut-être… ».

-« Jane… nous te l'avons déjà dit, mais apparemment je vais devoir le refaire parce que ce n'est pas bien rentré dans cette mignonne petite tête. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, que ce soit à cause de nous ou non, nous comprenons très bien que tu te sois sentie trahie, méfiante, voir en colère contre nous », intervint à son tour Patterson.

-« Honnêtement, il y a certains jours où je ne me serais pas fait confiance non plus », approuva Zapata, ses yeux errants dans le vide, alors qu'elle repensait sûrement à ses propres erreurs.

-« Mais cela ne change pas le fait que nous t'aimons malgré tes erreurs », poursuivit l'agent blonde, faisant se réchauffer le cœur de Jane. La brune craignait toujours que malgré leurs promesses, ce genre de discussion ne les fasse changer d'avis sur elle, et elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-« C'est vrai que… pendant un temps j'ai été… en colère contre vous », admit la jeune femme tatouée, un peu nerveusement. « Surtout contre Kurt parce que… ».

-« Il t'a arrêté sans te laisser une chance de t'expliquer » ? Proposa Patterson en la voyant hésiter.

-« Oui… mais pas seulement. Avant ça… quand il était en train de chercher… le corps de Taylor, il m'a dit que… qu'il tenait à moi pour qui j'étais, même si je n'étais pas elle et ensuite… ».

-« Ensuite quand il a su qu'elle était morte, il t'a arrêté et tu as eu l'impression qu'il t'avait menti », compatit son amie en l'attirant dans une étreinte.

-« Je peux comprendre pourquoi il n'en a jamais parlé », marmonna Allie les sourcils froncés, comprenant enfin pourquoi les choses avaient été si compliquées et lentes à se mettre en place entre ces deux-là. En fait, c'était même presque un miracle que Jane ait accepté de donner une nouvelle chance à Kurt. Ses hormones la rendant plus impulsive, elle caressa un instant l'idée de lui téléphoner pour lui donner un morceau de son esprit, avant d'y renoncer. Kurt devait déjà être assez conscient de ses erreurs comme ça, et elle ne voulait pas perturber sa relation avec Jane, pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin décidé d'avancer ensemble. De plus, cette journée était censée être juste entre elles, afin de distraire Jane de la pression née lors de la traque de Sélacios tandis qu'elle essayait de protéger Kira, et de faire face à ses instincts protecteurs.

-« Je n'étais pas jalouse du bébé », se sentit obliger de préciser Jane en se méprenant sur l'air pensif de son amie. « Je… j'étais jalouse de… toi parce que… tu avais quelque chose avec Kurt. Quelque chose qu'à l'époque je pensais que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais avoir à cause de mes erreurs ».

-« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, c'est un réflexe parfaitement humain », la tranquillisa l'US Marshal en lui tapotant le bras après son aveu. « Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à en vouloir à un bébé innocent pour les erreurs de ses parents. Ne te méprends pas, même si je ne suis plus avec Kurt et que cela a rendu mon début de relation avec Connor assez compliqué, je suis heureuse que la petite crevette fasse bientôt partie de notre vie », ajouta-t-elle en caressant distraitement son ventre rond. « Mais je t'assure que Kurt n'est qu'un ami, qui s'investira je l'espère dans la vie de sa fille, mais je n'essayerais pas de te le reprendre pour autant, je promets. J'aime Connor et je suis très bien avec lui ».

-« Kurt aime le bébé aussi », répondit aussitôt Jane d'un ton défensif.

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas idéales, et que je ne lui ai pas annoncé ma grossesse à un moment très facile avec ton arrestation dans le New-Jersey, le plan que Shepherd semble avoir développé pour vous… mais je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il pense être juste », répondit sincèrement Allie.

-« Il le fera », approuva gravement Jane. « Et je te jure que… je ne ferais rien pour me mettre entre lui et le bébé », se sentit obligée de préciser la jeune femme.

-« Je sais… d'ailleurs ce serait très vilain d'en vouloir à ta future filleule », ajouta malicieusement Allie. Jane la fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre, avant que son cerveau n'assimile enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Oh… c'est fantastique », couina Patterson avec excitation en regardant Jane toujours choquée.

-« Moi » ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle savait que malgré ses craintes, sa relation avec Allie avait beaucoup progressée, et que son amie ne lui en voulait pas de ses erreurs, mais de là à lui offrir un tel rôle dans la vie de son enfant...

-« Oui toi. En fait nous discutons avec Kurt à ce sujet depuis des semaines, et tu es la seule personne sur laquelle nous sommes parvenus à nous mettre d'accord. Toutes les autres personnes que nous avons envisagées ne sont tout simplement pas aussi loyales et attentionnées que toi. Ce n'est pas contre vous », ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers Patterson et Tasha, de peur qu'elles le prennent mal. « Vous ferez de supers tantes j'en suis sûre, mais pour être marraine nous voulions quelqu'un qui fasse partie de la famille… ».

-« Pas de problème », répondirent en chœur les deux agents du FBI, sincèrement heureuses pour leur amie tatouée. Après tout, cette décision montrait que Weller était totalement sérieux dans son projet de relation avec Jane, ce qui de leur point de vus était bon pour eux deux.

-« Mais… je suis une ancienne terroriste et… », commença la brune avant d'être coupée.

-« Si tu termines cette phrase en disant que tu es dangereuse, ou que tu mérites ce qui t'es arrivé, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je… ». Commença Allie avant de s'arrêter un instant, cherchant quelque chose qui soit susceptible de faire réfléchir suffisamment Jane, puisque les arguments logiques ne semblaient pas donner de résultats, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. « Je te promets la pire séance de chatouilles de toute ta vie », la menaça-t-elle finalement le plus sérieusement qu'elle pu en se penchant vers elle avec un regard à la fois déterminé mais aussi brillant de malice, faisant se recroqueviller instinctivement Jane. « Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais tu as plus que payé pour ça. Kurt et moi te connaissons vraiment, et nous savons que tu n'es pas une menace pour nous et encore moins pour le bébé. Et avant que tu ne dises que Shepherd pourrait nous cibler pour ça, rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Elle semble s'intéresser à Kurt et elle est déjà susceptible de s'en prendre à moi et à la petite crevette pour l'atteindre ».

-« Je ne la laisserais pas faire », répondit aussitôt Jane d'un ton déterminé.

-« Je sais, ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois te mettre inutilement en danger pour ça, ni le faire toute seule », répondit son amie d'un ton d'avertissement. « D'ailleurs si il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiète, nous pouvons garder ça entre nous jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez Shepherd ». La brune sembla réfléchir à la proposition attentivement, son désir de remplir ce rôle si symbolique clairement visible malgré ses hésitations. Elle regarda ensuite ses deux autres amies, qui lui adressèrent des sourires engageants pour l'inciter à accepter.

-« D'accord », dit-elle finalement, son désir d'appartenance et de former un lien normal avec sa future famille élargie plus fort que ses craintes. Allie sourit triomphalement et l'attira dans un câlin serré, avant de la libérer.

-« Essaye de jouer la surprise par contre. Normalement Kurt devait être celui qui te l'annoncerait, et il n'aimera pas que je lui ai grillé la politesse », ajouta-t-elle alors que Jane essuyait discrètement une larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Ok. C'est vraiment adorable, mais ne crois pas pouvoir me distraire avec tout ton petit manège émotionnel, je veux des détails sur cette nuit de folie et je les aurais », intervint Zapata après s'être raclé la gorge pour en chasser l'émotion qui l'avait saisie en voyant Jane si désireuse de créer des liens et si vulnérable en même temps.

-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Kurt a été fantastique et c'est tout », marmonna Jane en rougissant sous l'œil amusé d'Allie et Patterson.

-« Fantastique à quel point ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait crier toute la nuit » ? Lui demanda Zapata avec un grand sourire.

-« Une partie de la nuit et… le matin », admit la brune, sachant que son amie ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant que sa curiosité n'aurait pas été satisfaite, et étonnement satisfaite quelque part de pouvoir vanter les performances de son partenaire.

-« Petite chanceuse… », grommela Zapata d'un ton où la joie pour elle le disputait à l'envie. « Et donc ? Est-ce que Markos avait raison » ?

-« Oui… les voisins se sont plaints le lendemain matin », marmonna Jane en baissant la tête, essayant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Sa réaction timide, si éloignée de la Jane déterminée prête à tout pour protéger les gens auxquels elle tenait fit gentiment rire ses amies, avant que Patterson n'adresse un regard sévère à Tasha, pour la dissuader de pousser plus loin.

-« Je suis contente pour toi… pour vous deux », enchaina la Latina, comprenant sans mal le message.

-« Vous allez faire un très joli couple », approuva Patterson.

-« Nous ne sommes pas en couple », nia rapidement Jane, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas encore tout à fait perdu son pari. Ses amies échangèrent des regards perplexes avant de froncer les sourcils.

-« Comment ça pas en couple ? Tu essayes de nous faire croire que c'était juste un coup d'un soir » ? Demanda Allie en la regardant attentivement, surprise par son changement d'attitude. Connaissant Kurt, il était impossible qu'il n'envisage qu'une relation purement physique avec Jane. La question était de savoir pourquoi leur amie semblait aussi nerveuse à ce sujet, alors que c'était manifestement ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant des semaines.

-« Oui… », répondit Jane, s'en voulant immédiatement de ne pas réussir à donner autant de conviction qu'elle le voulait à sa voix. Une partie d'elle-même savait que c'était stupide d'essayer de leur cacher un changement aussi important dans sa vie, surtout après les aveux qu'elle venait de faire. Les trois agents n'étaient pas idiotes et devineraient facilement qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Étant donné les détails qu'elle venait de leur donner, le lien serait facile à faire…

-« Jane… qu'est-ce que tu nous caches » ? Demanda Zapata d'un ton soupçonneux en la regardant fixement, mais sans méchanceté.

-« Rien », répondit la brune en ne pouvant s'empêcher de détourner le regard, ce qui constituait implicitement un aveu.

-« De quoi as-tu peur alors » ? Demanda à son tour Allie préoccupé. « Est-ce que Kurt s'est montré trop… ».

-« Non ! Il a vraiment été… aussi doux que possible », répondit aussitôt Jane.

-« Alors où est le problème ? Manifestement vous avez tous les deux appréciés, et nous savons que tu rêves d'être avec lui depuis longtemps. Je connais bien Kurt, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu sois juste une histoire de sexe pour lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de nous persuader du contraire » ? La jeune femme tatouée se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, essayant de trouver une échappatoire à toutes ces questions.

-« Jane… Est-ce que c'est à cause de nous ? Je sais que c'est un peu embarrassant et que nous nous sommes montrées un peu trop curieuses. Si nous t'avons mise mal à l'aise… », commença Patterson, inquiète que prises par le jeu elles aient poussé Jane trop loin.

-« Ce n'est pas ça non plus », répondit rapidement la brune ne secouant la tête, s'en voulant déjà que ses amies recommencent à s'inquiéter de ses réactions. Le poids de leurs regards concernés devint bientôt trop important après toutes les émotions des dernières minutes, et elle craqua. « J'ai fait… un pari avec Kurt », dit-elle finalement.

-« Un pari ? Quel genre de pari » ? Demanda Zapata avec étonnement.

-« Je pensais que… nous pourrions garder notre relation entre nous pendant quelques temps mais… Kurt pensait que vu notre proximité, vous le découvririez tout de suite... ».

-« Et il avait raison. D'accord nous avons suivis votre conversation avec Dotcom sur vidéo, mais nous avions déjà des soupçons avant. Sérieusement tu portes tes sentiments pour lui sur ton visage », répondit Tasha en roulant des yeux, amusée qu'elle pense réellement pouvoir leur cacher un changement aussi important.

-« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais absolument à nous le cacher » ? Demanda Patterson avec incompréhension. D'accord cela lui aurait valu quelques taquineries de leur part, mais les choses ne seraient pas allées plus loin que cela.

-« Je crois que la vraie question est : quel est l'enjeu du pari » ? Demanda Allie, commençant à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Jane à jouer les petites cachotières.

-« Le… le perdant doit faire tout ce que veut le gagnant… pendant une journée », admit Jane en rougissant de nouveau d'embarras.

-« Et par tout tu veux dire… » ? Insista la Latina avec un grand sourire en comprenant ce qui était sous-entendu.

-« Tout », marmonna à nouveau Jane.

-« Oh », comprit finalement Patterson en rougissant à son tour.

-« Vous vous lancez déjà dans les jeux coquins ? Vous ne perdez pas de temps », s'amusa Zapata.

-« Sois gentille avec elle », protesta Patterson, ne voulant pas pousser leur amie trop loin dans ce qui était manifestement un sujet très intime. « Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter le patron ne te fera jamais rien qui soit trop… trop… enfin tu sais… ». La blonde se tut finalement, embarrassée.

-« Oh je ne sais pas… Kurt peut être assez dominateur quand il le veut », s'amusa Allie.

-« Tu veux dire comme… ».

-« Non pas de choses violentes du style humiliation ou cuir et fouet. Mais il aime juste avoir le contrôle et… il est très doué pour te faire perdre le tien », répondit l'US Marshal.

-« Ce que tu es en train de nous dire, c'est qu'il va faire de Jane son petit jouet sexy si il gagne »? Demanda Tasha avec amusement en voyant Jane se tortiller d'embarras.

-« Sans aucun doute », approuva Allie, manifestement elle aussi amusée par la réaction de leur amie.

-« Je ne suis pas un jouet », protesta tout de même la brune un peu vexée.

-« Vraiment ? Donc tu vas me dire qu'après la nuit que vous avez passé, tu ne serais pas prête à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de toi rien que pour recommencer » ? Demanda l'US Marshal d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Le rougissement de Jane et la manière dont elle détourna les yeux se passèrent de réponse. Elle répugnait à l'admettre, mais son amie avait raison, après avoir testé les… compétences de Kurt, elle vendrait son âme pour pouvoir renouveler l'expérience. L'idée de se retrouver soumise à tous les désirs de son petit-ami était à la fois terriblement excitante et un peu effrayante, car elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses pour personne avant.

-« Tu connais Kurt… Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de… » ? Demanda-t-elle tout même en osant enfin regarder son amie dans les yeux.

-« Reprendre le contrôle ? Oui », répondit Allie. Jane attendit en vain la suite, voyant son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure, avant de comprendre.

-« Tu ne me le diras pas c'est ça » ? Soupira-t-elle un peu déçue.

-« Non, tu devras le comprendre par toi-même, c'est la punition pour toutes les frayeurs que tu nous as données dernièrement », s'amusa la future mère. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qu'il t'aime, et il ne te poussera jamais plus loin que ce dont tu as envie ».

-« Trouve toi quand même un mot de détresse facile à retenir », conseilla Zapata en gloussant.

-« Mot de détresse » ? Demanda la brune perplexe. Obligeamment, Allison se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer une explication à l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, Jane devint rouge pivoine alors que ses fantasmes se disputaient la place avec ses insécurités émotionnelles dans sa tête.

-« Très bien ça suffit ». Intervint Patterson en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. « Vous avez assez taquiné Jane à ce sujet pour aujourd'hui ».

-« Désolé », s'excusa Tasha en voyant l'air troublé de la jeune femme tatouée. Prise par l'ambiance, elle n'avait songé qu'à s'amuser gentiment aux dépens de son amie, mais avait perdu de vu qu'elle pouvait ne pas le ressentir ainsi, surtout compte tenu du caractère personnel du sujet.

-« Tout va bien, je sais que… vous ne le faites pas méchamment », les tranquillisa Jane en reprenant peu à peu une couleur normale. Et elle le pensait vraiment. Bien sûr, entendre parler de sa vie sexuelle avec autant de précision était embarrassant, mais en même temps… elle se sentait vraiment faire partie d'un groupe. Bavarder avec ses amies de sujets qui ne concernaient pas le travail était très agréable, et la petite partie revancharde de son esprit avait également pris note de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à la première occasion. « Est-ce que vous croyez que… nous pourrions garder ça entre nous » ? Tenta-t-elle ensuite.

-« Et t'éviter la punition que tu mérites pour avoir essayé de nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi croustillant » ? La nargua Allie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-« Eh bien… techniquement tant que Weller n'apprend pas que nous sommes au courant, elle ne perd pas son pari », commenta Patterson.

-« Je ne sais pas… Elle n'est pas très obéissante dernièrement, peut-être que cela lui remettrait les idées en place », fit mine de réfléchir Tasha avec un sourire en coin.

-« S'il vous plait », plaida Jane avec son regard le plus suppliant. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre ce pari ». Sans surprise, Patterson se laissa immédiatement attendrir, mais Allie et Tasha étaient plus coriaces que cela.

-« En fait… Ce pourrait être une bonne idée », commenta pensivement l'US Marshal.

-« De l'aider à ne pas perdre » ? Demanda Zapata.

-« En quelque sorte… Nous avons presque tout essayé, mais Mlle Doe ici présente semble continuer à se mettre en danger en permanence au lieu de réagir avec sa tête », poursuivit Allie, le caractère sérieux de son discours un peu atténué par le sourire affectueux qu'elle adressa à Jane. « Si elle veut que nous lui laissions une chance de gagner son pari, alors elle devra ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement et nous avertir dès qu'elle rencontre un problème au lieu de le résoudre seule ».

-« D'accord », soupira Jane dans la défaite, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Non pas qu'elle aimait se mettre en danger volontairement, mais pour elle, protéger ses amis était plus important que tout. Elle comprenait toutefois que cela puisse inquiéter lesdits amis.

-« Et le plus drôle c'est que si tu veux gagner tu ne peux pas dire au patron que nous savons. Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons continuer à te taquiner pour qu'il ne se doute de rien », ajouta la Latina, faisant presque gémir de désespoir la brune tatouée.

-« Je serais… plus prudente », promit-elle à contrecœur pour apaiser ses amies.

-« Combien de temps est-ce que tu as parié » ? Demanda Patterson en détournant rapidement la conversation.

-« Kurt pensait qu'il vous faudrait moins de deux semaines pour vous en rendre compte. Moi… je pensais arriver à vous le cacher un mois ».

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois être insultée par ton manque de foi en nos capacités d'observations, ou attendrie par autant d'innocence », lui répondit Tasha en secouant la tête avec amusement.

-« D'accord… maintenant que nous avons tiré tout cela au clair, et que Jane a été assez tourmentée pour la journée…».

-« Pour toute la semaine », marmonna la concernée, les faisant sourire d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans son ton.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut m'aider à peindre la chambre de la petite crevette » ? Poursuivit Allie comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Patterson et Jane acceptèrent aussitôt avec empressement, même si Tasha fut plus réticente.

-« Je suis nulle en travaux manuels, ne t'attend pas à un grand résultat », marmonna la Latina en les suivant tout de même.

-« C'est le cœur qui compte », répondit Patterson avec conviction, gagnant un roulement d'œil ironique de son amie.

Sans surprise, Jane se révéla également très douée dans ce domaine. Alors que Tasha, Allie et Patterson avaient chacune pris un mur en charge, en peignant deux en vert pomme et un couleur chocolat au rouleau, la jeune femme tatouée avait optée pour une option plus… artistique. L'exclamation étonnée de Patterson fit se retourner tout le monde, et bientôt le trio d'agent se regroupa autour de la fresque que Jane était en train de peindre à la tête du lit. Dans un paysage mêlant jungle et savane, un assortiment d'animaux stylisés tout en formes arrondies, afin d'enlever toute agressivité, se regroupait autour d'un point d'eau. La plupart n'étaient encore qu'esquissés, mais tous étaient déjà reconnaissables.

-« Jane c'est… », commença Allie estomaquée.

-« Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais, mais… je me suis laissée emporter », répondit son amie d'un ton incertain.

-« Non, je l'adore », la détrompa la future mère en l'enlaçant pour la remercier.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tous les talents », se plaignit Tasha en regardant vers sa propre section de mur, qui était bien moins peinte et comportait plus que de traces que celles d'Allie et Patterson alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un travail basique.

-« La jalousie est un vilain défaut », plaisanta celle-ci en la poussant du coude.

-« Je serais plus efficace avec du vin », se plaignit à nouveau la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Pas à cette heure-ci », la gronda gentiment la blonde.

-« Rabat-joie », marmonna la Latina avant d'ajouter quelque chose à mi-voix et de quitter la pièce.

-« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Demanda Jane curieuse, sachant que malgré ses dires elle n'avait pas vraiment vexé son amie en faisant étalage de ses compétences.

-« C'est une surprise », répondit joyeusement la spécialiste informatique. Jane écouta un instant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain voisine, devinant que Tasha devait prendre une douche, avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre au travail. Elle s'accorda quelques pauses pour échanger des messages avec Kurt, qui manifestement venait seulement de se réveiller après avoir travaillé très tard et prenait de ses nouvelles, mais refusa d'aborder la dernière enquête en cours par téléphone. Elle ne s'arrêta de peindre que lorsqu'Allie lui dit que la salle de bain était libre, et qu'elle remarqua que ses amies s'étaient douchées entretemps.

Après s'être débarrassée de la transpiration de la veille et de la peinture qui avait coulé sur sa peau tellement elle était absorbée par son œuvre, la brune rejoignit Patterson et Allie dans le salon, où les matelas étaient désormais rangés.

-« Jane » ! Couina une petite voix enjouée. Sortant de derrière la pile de couvertures toujours au sol, Kira se précipita vers elle et étreignit ses jambes avec force. Un instant surprise, la brune la souleva dans ses bras pour la câliner, alors que ses amies s'approchaient en souriant.

-« Il parait qu'une certaine petite fille de notre connaissance te manquait vraiment », dit Zapata avec amusement.

-« Tu as été la chercher » ?

-« Oui, et ça n'a pas été facile », répondit la Latina avec une grimace.

-« Tasha elle arrivait pas à attacher mon siège dans sa voiture », les renseigna Kira.

-« Je jure que ce truc devrait être fourni avec un mode d'emploi », grommela la jeune femme. « Et si tu fais une remarque à ce sujet, je t'attache sur cette chaise et je te chatouille tout le reste de l'après-midi », menaça-t-elle Jane en la voyant sourire de façon moqueuse.

-« On peut faire des guillis à Jane » ? Demanda Kira avec enthousiasme. La question innocente démarra une bataille de chatouille générale, qui les laissa essoufflée. Après un petit moment devant un dessin animé pour que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions, savourant ce petit moment de paix et d'amitié, Patterson se tourna vers Kira, qui était installée confortablement sur les genoux de Jane.

-« Que dirais-tu d'une ballade » ?

-« Au parc » ? Demanda la fillette avec espoir.

-« Plutôt au centre commercial. Est-ce que tu veux nous aider à trouver des beaux vêtements pour Jane » ?

-« Oui » ! Couina d'excitation la fillette, alors que la brune lui jetait un regard trahit.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de choses sexy à mettre maintenant que tu as un petit-ami », lui dit Zapata en remarquant son air moins que ravi à l'idée de faire du shopping. Poussée par Kira, la brune suivit le mouvement à contrecœur et remit ses chaussures, avant d'aider la fillette à faire de même. Ouvrant la porte pour sortir, Allie tomba nez-à-nez avec Kurt et Reade, qui s'apprêtaient manifestement à frapper. Après un instant de surprise, elle sourit à son ex petit-ami.

-« Désolé mais c'est une sortie entre filles, vous n'avez pas les attributs nécessaires pour être invité ». Son amusement disparu cependant très vite devant le regard grave de Reade et la mine sinistre de Kurt.

-« Un problème » ?

-« Oui, et un gros », marmonna Kurt en entrant, les yeux fixés sur Jane, puis sur Kira.

-« Eh princesse », dit doucement le grand agent en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. « Ça te dirais que Reade te montre le bandage cool qu'il a au pied » ? La fillette acquiesça et se laissa entrainer vers le canapé par un Reade toujours boitillant, qui adressa au passage un regard désolé à Jane.

-« Kurt que se passe-t-il » ? Demanda la brune saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment, alors que ses amies attendaient tout aussi nerveusement qu'elle de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre Weller dans cet état.

-« Il y a une demi-heure il y a eu un… accident. La voiture qui reconduisait les Dickinson chez eux est sortie de la route pour une raison encore inconnue et a percuté un mur. Sanders conduisait et… il est mort sur le coup », dit finalement Kurt à voix basse. Patterson émit un petit halètement choqué en portant la main à sa bouche, alors que Tasha jurait à voix basse et que Jane restait figée sur place par la nouvelle de la mort du jeune agent.

-« Iliana et Andrew » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix blanche.

-« Ils ont tous les deux été blessés et sont à l'hôpital. Nous n'avons pas plus de nouvelles pour l'instant mais d'après les premiers secours sur place… ça avait l'air grave », répondit Kurt avant de venir l'étreindre, la sentant se figer sous le choc.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 57_

Une fois encore, un chapitre dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.


	58. Chap 58 - Une visite inattendue

Hello tout le monde.

Voici le chapitre 58, qui voit le retour d'un personnage longtemps mis à l'écart et une confrontation.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Elislin et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : Mais… mais quoi ? Le suspense c'est bon pour le cœur ^^. Bon pour une fois ce n'était pas volontaire, je devais arrêter normalement sur ce qui se passe au début de ce chapitre, mais avec un week-end chargé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette partie, alors j'ai dû couper pour poster dimanche.

 **Hm** : voir réponse du dessus ^^

 **Fan28** : Évidemment que Tasha est pire que Rich, elle n'a pas passé autant de temps à les regarder se tourner autour et à essayer de les pousser l'un vers l'autre pour se contenter de la version pour enfant lol.

 **Elislin** : You right, and the accident is just the beginning of many problems, as and when they get closer of Sandstorm.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Tasha, Patterson et Allie profitent de leur journée de libre pour taquiner Jane jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de leur donner des détails sur sa nuit avec Kurt. Sous leurs douces pressions, la brune finit par leur dire ce qu'elles veulent savoir, les suppliant ensuite de ne pas dire à son petit-ami qu'elles sont au courant pour conserver une chance de remporter son pari. Ses amies acceptent, à la seule condition qu'elle-même accepte d'être plus prudente et de leur dire si elle rencontre des problèmes, au lieu de les affronter seule. Après quelques heures passées à peindre la chambre du bébé, les filles font à Jane la surprise de faire venir Kira, pour que la fillette passe un peu de temps avec elles. Leur projet de sortie est cependant dramatiquement interrompu lorsque Kurt arrive pour leur dire que les Dickinson ont été victimes d'un grave accident.

….

 **Chapitre 58 – Une visite inattendue**

.…

 _NYU Langone Medical Center, New-York_

Kurt observa à nouveau le petit groupe autour de lui, dans la salle d'attente des urgences, avant de reporter son regard sur la double porte menant au bloc. Malheureusement, comme les huit fois précédentes où il avait accompli ce geste, elles ne bougèrent pas. L'attente commençait à éprouver sérieusement sa patience, et plus le temps passait, et plus il s'inquiétait pour sa petite-amie et pour Kira. À l'heure actuelle, Jane était assise en face des doubles battants, totalement immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte, ne montrant aucune autre émotion qu'un léger tressaillement à chaque fois qu'un membre du personnel médical en sortait, attendant de recevoir davantage de nouvelles. Les seuls moments où elle semblait s'animer était lorsque sa main droite venait caresser les cheveux de Kira. Même si personne ne voulait le dire à voix haute, surtout devant la petite, les agents craignaient certes une issue tragique au regard des premiers échos qu'ils avaient eu de la part des ambulanciers, mais surtout la réaction de leur amie encore fragile si des gens pour lesquels elle avait du respect et de l'affection lui étaient arrachés.

Une Kira complétement éteinte était pelotonnée sur ses genoux, la tête nichée contre son cou mais regardant tout de même les portes avec attention, semblant ne rien voir d'autre de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le souvenir de la brune annonçant doucement et difficilement l'accident à la fillette lui brisa à nouveau le cœur. Malgré sa propre peine, elle avait tenu à le faire elle-même, pensant que la nouvelle serait moins dure à entendre venant d'elle puisqu'elles étaient proches. Cette décision les avait divisés, Reade, Patterson et lui-même pensant que la fillette était trop petite pour qu'on lui dise les choses clairement. À l'inverse, Tasha et Allie s'étaient rangées du côté de Jane, qui ne voulait pas avoir à mentir sur un sujet aussi grave. Elles avaient argumentés que changer leurs projets sans explication aurait paru bizarre à Kira, surtout s'ils avaient dû la laisser en arrière pour se rendre à l'hôpital et obtenir des informations. Jane préférait également être honnête avec sa petite protégée, plutôt que de lui mentir pendant des heures, voir des jours, avant de devoir brutalement lui annoncer la vérité si les choses prenaient un tour plus… tragique.

En dépit de son jeune âge, la petite était très intelligente, et elle avait rapidement compris que la situation était grave, même lorsque Jane avait essayé d'atténuer le choc en disant que les docteurs s'occupaient bien de ses parents et qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital pour les voir. Les grands yeux d'ordinaires si joyeux de Kira s'étaient rapidement remplis de larmes, bientôt suivis par ceux de Jane.

Compte tenu de la gentillesse que le couple lui avait montrée, et de l'aide du juge pour négocier son accord, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se sente reconnaissante et proche d'eux. Sa propre détresse en entendant la nouvelle avait été aggravée par la réaction de Kira, et il l'avait vu lutter pour ne pas pleurer avec la fillette. Sa réaction l'avait attristé mais pas vraiment surpris, il savait que sa petite-amie voulait paraître forte pour aider Kira, et essayait de dissimuler sa propre peine. Sans doute rendue plus émotive par la grossesse, Allie avait commencé à renifler elle aussi, tout comme Patterson, ce qui était plus surprenant. D'accord, la jeune femme était une personne adorable et d'une nature très compatissante, mais la voir soudain pleurer sur l'épaule de Tasha l'avait un peu inquiété.

La Latina lui avait assuré que la blonde allait bien, mais il ne parvenait pas à secouer le sentiment que quelque chose d'autre avait provoqué cette réaction. Pour le moment il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations, mais il se promit de creuser un peu la question dès que possible. Patterson aussi avait beaucoup subi dernièrement, notamment parce qu'elle essayait d'aider tout le monde autour d'elle et se voyait sûrement confier de nombreux secrets lourds à porter. Il n'avait aucune envie que son amie finisse par craquer sous la pression, tout simplement parce qu'ils auraient été trop occupés à se reposer sur elle pour l'aider à porter son propre fardeau.

Le groupe s'était rapidement rendu à l'hôpital où les parents avaient été transportés, Reade relayant son supérieur pour suivre l'enquête au téléphone. L'un d'eux allait forcément devoir se rendre sur place pour voir les lieux par lui-même, mais Weller savait que tout le monde s'était attaché à la famille durant ces dernières semaines, et qu'il n'arriverait à faire bouger personne tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles de leur état de santé. D'après les premières constatations, l'accident ne semblait pas provenir d'une collision avec un autre véhicule, ni d'une défaillance mécanique. Patterson avait récupéré les enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance, et les agents avaient observés avec attention les évènements pendant qu'Allie restait avec Jane et Kira. Le visionnage les avait laissé avec plus de questions que de réponse, le véhicule semblant soudain se comporter de manière erratique avant de sortir de la route et de percuter un immeuble.

-« Je ne comprends pas… rien sur la vidéo n'explique cette sortie de route », marmonna Reade.

-« Est-ce que… Sanders avait des problèmes » ? Demanda Tasha d'une voix hésitante, clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée de remettre en cause un collègue qui venait juste de mourir.

-« Il ne buvait jamais d'alcool et Nas a vérifié ses derniers tests antidrogues, ils sont revenus négatifs », répondit Kurt.

-« Alors pourquoi une sortie de route aussi brutale ? Et pourquoi à cet endroit-là ? Il y a clairement quelque chose qui a dû lui faire perdre le contrôle, mais quoi » ?

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu sa famille » ? Demanda Patterson en relevant la tête, semblant penser à un détail que les autres avaient jusqu'ici négligé.

-« Oui… j'ai envoyé des agents chez eux et je leur ai téléphoné ensuite pour présenter les condoléances du Bureau. Ils vont venir identifier le corps », grommela sombrement Kurt. Il détestait perdre un agent, surtout un aussi jeune que Sanders. Le gamin sortait tout juste de Quantico, et New-York était sa première affectation. Pour lui qui était né ici c'était une chance, qu'il avait en partie provoqué grâce à d'excellentes notes lors de sa formation, et qui lui permettait de rester près de sa famille.

En dépit d'être encore un peu maladroit et hésitant, Sanders avait été prometteur, et toutes ses évaluations étaient très positives, le seul reproche qui lui était fait étant d'avoir trop tendance à se replier derrière le règlement et à ne pas prendre d'initiative. Kurt n'oubliait pas non plus que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient retrouvé Jane et Reade.

-« Comment… comment le prend l'agent Kemmels » ? Demanda Jane d'une voix rauque. La surprise les fit sursauter, la brune n'ayant pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés trois quart d'heures plus tôt. En fait, cela faisait même depuis qu'elle avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle à Kira qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le son de sa voix. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le temps dont elle avait eu besoin pour vraiment se remettre du choc.

-« Il… Matt n'a pas encore réalisé complétement je pense », expliqua doucement Reade. « Il… il était un des premiers à arriver sur les lieux et… il a essayé de réanimer Sanders même quand on lui a dit qu'il était mort. Les secouristes ont dû l'écarter du corps et lui donner un léger sédatif pour qu'il se calme ».

-« État de choc, c'est parfaitement normal après avoir perdu un… coéquipier », commenta sombrement Tasha, alors que son regard errait quelques instants dans le vide. Avec un pincement au cœur, le reste de l'équipe se souvint qu'elle aussi avait perdu son ancien coéquipier dans la police, juste avant d'entrer au FBI. Elle n'en parlait pas souvent, mais l'évènement l'avait marqué, et la hantait encore parfois. Ils soupçonnaient même que c'était la raison de ses problèmes de jeu, mais personne n'avait jamais osé aborder un sujet aussi personnel. Même si la Latina semblait en partie avoir vaincu ses démons, surtout depuis qu'elle et Jane s'étaient accordées une deuxième chance et qu'elle consacrait son énergie à aider la jeune femme tatouée à aller mieux, peut-être que c'était quelque chose auquel ils devaient réfléchir.

Reade tapota brièvement l'épaule de sa coéquipière, tandis que Patterson lui adressait un timide sourire de réconfort, les deux craignant qu'elle ne se replie sur elle-même et ne les envoient sur les roses. À leur grand soulagement, leur amie répondit juste par un sourire fatigué, avant de focaliser son attention sur autre chose.

-« D'accord, c'était l'un de ses agents mais est-ce que sa réaction n'est pas un peu… extrême » ? Demanda doucement Allie, ne voulant sans doute pas qu'ils la trouvent insensible.

-« En fait… Kemmels devait être celui affecté pour reconduire les Dickinson chez eux depuis l'école. Mais il a eu un problème avec sa voiture et Sanders a pris sa place », répondit Kurt.

-« L'école » ? Demanda Patterson surprise.

-« Andrew… menaçait d'intenter une action en justice à cause… du traitement que Kira a subi là-bas », expliqua Jane à voix basse. « Ils devaient rencontrer la directrice aujourd'hui ». Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent que Kira s'était endormie contre elle et décidèrent de baisser la voix. Une fois de plus, le lien qui semblait s'être créé entre le couple et la brune tatouée était évident. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait même idée de ce que les Dickinson comptaient faire de leur journée, mais visiblement Jane avait plus d'informations qu'eux.

-« Je vois… syndrome du survivant », commenta Allie à voix basse en tendant instinctivement la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux de Kira qui tombait devant ses yeux. Le geste fit remuer doucement la fillette dans son demi-sommeil, mais elle se re-pelotonna ensuite contre Jane.

-« Assure-toi qu'il voit Borden dès que possible », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage et en regardant Reade.

-« Compris… Je doute que Borden le laisse retourner sur le terrain tout de suite de toute façon ».

-« Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos procédures mais… un seul agent c'est très faible pour escorter deux personnes. Encore plus s'il s'agit d'un agent débutant », commenta à nouveau Allie.

-« Je sais. Pellington n'avait pas encore validé la nouvelle organisation… D'après lui, puisque Sélacios a été arrêté et qu'aucune autre tentative n'a eu lieu contre le juge depuis celle devant le tribunal, la menace n'était pas… pertinente », répondit Weller en grimaçant légèrement.

-« Attendez, je croyais que Sélacios avait dit qu'il savait qui était derrière la tentative de meurtre » ? demanda Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Il l'a fait, et il a essayé de négocier un accord avec, du moins jusqu'à ce que Weller menace de le laisser seul avec Jane à nouveau s'il ne crachait pas le morceau », commenta Reade en souriant légèrement malgré l'ambiance sombre. Le souvenir de leur amie terrifiant un criminel endurci tira quelques tristes sourires parmi le reste de l'équipe, alors que les yeux de la brune semblaient brièvement s'animer pour briller de ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

-« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose » ? Demanda finalement Patterson.

-« Il nous a donné une vague description d'un type qu'il aurait rencontré il y a quelques semaines et qui lui aurait demandé de faire éliminer le juge. Apparemment en voyant les photos fournies, Sélacios a trouvé Kira… à son goût, et a décidé de monter sa propre opération après avoir refusé le contrat. Il a juste accepté de servir d'intermédiaire pour la première tentative en mettant en relation ce fameux commanditaire et un type qu'il savait assez désespéré pour accepter », répondit Kurt.

-« Et vous le croyez » ?

-« Eh bien… quelqu'un a très bien pu essayer de l'embaucher pour ça, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve pour appuyer ses dires. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit quelqu'un de très fiable, même Dotcom est plus crédible que lui », grommela le directeur adjoint.

-« Donc Pellington pense qu'il ment » ?

-« Tant que nous n'apporterons pas de preuves contraires, oui ».

-« Mais… est-ce que ce serait possible » ? Demanda Jane en levant les yeux vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci l'observa un instant, résistant à l'envie d'aller lui donner un immense câlin, se doutant qu'avec les autres familles qui attendaient en leur jetant des regards curieux plus loin elle n'apprécierait pas d'attirer l'attention.

-« Qu'il y ait un commanditaire ? J'imagine que oui, après tout le juge a dû irriter beaucoup de criminels en les envoyant derrière les barreaux. Mais c'est une piste que nous avons déjà exploré au début de cette affaire et qui n'a rien donné. D'après Rich, Sélacios est connu pour fournir toute sorte de services à des criminels contre de l'argent, mais rien dans ses disques durs ou dans ce que nous avons retrouvé chez lui ne le relie à quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Dickinson ». Jane eut l'air déçu de leur absence de progrès, et il partagea sa frustration. L'interrogatoire avait duré jusqu'à tôt dans la matinée, mais Sélacios n'avait donné qu'une vague description de son interlocuteur, qui pouvait de plus simplement être un intermédiaire. Rien d'autre ne venait étayer leurs soupçons pour l'instant.

-« Donc… Est-ce que l'on traite ça comme un banal accident ou…quelque chose de plus » ? Demanda finalement Zapata.

-« Pour l'instant nous étudions toutes les pistes. Cette affaire risque de devenir très médiatique dès que la nouvelle se propagera qu'un agent du FIB est mort et un juge fédéral gravement blessé, et tout sera scruté à la loupe », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Les vautours de la presse vont s'empresser de faire de ça un symbole d'incompétence et de rejeter la faute sur Sanders », gronda Tasha en face de lui.

-« Mais… pourquoi ? Nous ne savons même pas si il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans », demanda Jane perplexe, en bougeant doucement son bras pour l'accommoder au poids de Kira et y rétablir un peu la circulation.

-« Leur but ce n'est pas de dire la vérité, c'est de vendre Jane. Dire qu'un agent fédéral, ivre, dépressif ou je ne sais quoi d'autre a provoqué un grave accident attirera davantage de lecteurs que de dire qu'il s'agit d'un banal accident de la route », commenta Reade d'un ton morne.

-« C'est… injuste », protesta la brune dégoutée à voix basse. À cet instant, la double porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un médecin à l'air fatigué.

-« Les proches de M et Mme Dickinson » ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Jane se retint difficilement de faire un bon, ne voulant pas réveiller Kira. Percevant tout de même l'agitation de leur côté, le médecin vint à leur rencontre.

-« Vous êtes de la famille » ?

-« Kira est leur fille », répondit Kurt en indiquant la petite qui dormait contre Jane. « Directeur adjoint Kurt Weller, la famille est sous la protection du FBI concernant l'une de nos enquêtes ». D'accord, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais il allait de toute façon bien falloir expliquer la présence des agents qu'il comptait mettre devant leur porte… juste au cas où cet accident n'en serait pas vraiment un.

-« Je vois », commenta le médecin, marquant une pause pour réfléchir à la situation avant de poursuivre. « Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles, ils sont tous les deux en vie. Mme Dickinson a le bras gauche cassé, et une fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche que nous avons dû opérer pour la résorber. L'intervention s'est bien déroulée, et nous nous focalisons pour l'instant davantage sur son cerveau, puisqu'elle souffre également d'un léger traumatisme crânien. L'IRM n'indique pour le moment pas d'hémorragie cérébrale, mais étant donné la violence du choc nous allons la garder en observation quelques jours pour un suivi régulier. Notre principale préoccupation est qu'un épanchement sanguin diffus ne finisse par progressivement remplir la boite crânienne de sang et augmenter la pression intracrânienne. Elle est inconsciente pour le moment, mais nous espérons qu'elle revienne à elle très bientôt ».

-« Est-ce que ce sera long » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« Normalement non, son état n'a pas déclenché de coma. Nous la gardons pour le moment sous sédatif pour laisser à son cerveau le temps de se remettre et surveiller la formation d'un hématome, mais sauf complication elle reprendra conscience dans quelques heures ». Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant que Patterson n'ose poser la question qui les troublait.

-« Et son mari » ?

-« L'état de monsieur Dickinson est plus… préoccupant », admis le médecin. « Il a subit un grave choc au niveau du thorax qui a endommagé ses côtes, ce qui combiné à une importante perte de sang a causé un arrêt cardiaque. Les secours sont parvenus à le réanimer sur place, mais il en fait un deuxième sur la table. Nous sommes parvenus à relancer son cœur à nouveau, mais il a également subi un traumatisme crânien, bien que modéré. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser mais… il est dans le coma pour l'instant. Son pronostic est incertain, nous allons devoir attendre de voir comment son état évolue dans les prochains jours avant d'être fixé».

-« Oh mon dieu », souffla Patterson avec inquiétude. Jane observa le médecin sans réagir, mais agitée par un immense conflit intérieur. L'état d'Iliana était sérieux, mais elle allait s'en sortir. Pour Andrew cependant les choses étaient plus incertaines.

-« Je sais que cela peut paraître terrifiant, et je ne vous cacherais pas que son état est préoccupant. Cependant, s'il ne refait pas d'arrêt cardiaque et si aucun saignement ne se déclenche dans la région cérébrale, l'amélioration pourrait être rapide. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous devez avoir envie d'entendre à l'heure actuelle mais… la seule chose à faire est d'attendre et de voir ».

-« Merci docteur », répondit finalement Kurt en voyant que personne n'allait prendre la parole. « Serait-il possible de les placer dans la même chambre ? Ce serait plus commode pour nous afin d'assurer la sécurité et pour la petite ».

-« Bien sûr, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ».

-« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller les voir » ? Demanda Jane, en espérant que voir ses parents, même inconscient, tranquilliserait un peu Kira.

-« Si vous voulez. Pas plus de deux ou trois personnes à la fois cependant. Ils sont encore inconscients et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un trop grand nombre de gens défile, cela pourrait gêner les autres patients ».

-« Nous comprenons, » coupa Kurt avant que sa petite-amie ne puisse protester. Ils décidèrent qu'Allie, Jane et Kira iraient dans la chambre, pendant que le reste de l'équipe retournerait suivre l'enquête et que des agents seraient placés devant la porte. La brune se leva lentement, le petit corps de la fillette serré contre elle, et commença à marcher lentement vers la chambre une fois qu'ils eurent confirmation que le couple était ressorti du bloc opératoire, non sans que Kurt ne la serre brièvement contre lui avant de repartir.

Jane marqua un temps d'arrêt, et prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte, son cœur manquant de s'arrêter en voyant les deux personnes qui lui avaient témoigné autant de gentillesse aussi fragiles. La jambe blessée d'Iliana était surélevée et entourée d'un épais pansement, alors que son bras plâtré reposait à côté d'elle. Quelques ecchymoses sur son visage indiquaient également les endroits où sa tête avait dû heurter l'habitacle. Son mari allongé sur le lit voisin avait l'air encore plus affaibli. Son teint était pâle, probablement à cause de la perte initiale de sang, et un épais bandage entourait sa tête. Ses constantes vitales étaient basses, comme l'indiquait le moniteur auquel il était relié, et plusieurs poches pendaient de son intraveineuse. Après un moment de choc, avant d'entrer et de prendre place près du lit d'Iliana, la brune remarqua que celle-ci était aussi sous perfusion.

-« Des antibiotiques », précisa Allie en suivant son regard. « C'est obligatoire dans le cas des fractures ouvertes, car toutes les bactéries qui trainent entrent dans la plaie ».

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela arrive », souffla Jane en se sentant bouillonner d'émotion contradictoires : soulagement, peur, tristesse, colère aussi.

-« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois garder espoir. Tu as entendu, madame Dickinson ira bien », essaya de la réconforter Allie.

-« Mais Andrew pourrait ne pas s'en sortir… C'est… Kira adore son père et… il a été tellement gentil avec moi, même en sachant ce que j'avais fait ».

-« C'est normal que tu te sois attachée à eux et que cela t'affecte Jane. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée de te sentir triste, ni de te sentir coupable. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute ».

-« Je sais mais… je me sens tellement… impuissante », admit la jeune femme. Elle voulait plus que tout retourner sur le terrain avec l'équipe, chercher des pistes pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kira seule, surtout pour faire face à un évènement aussi traumatisant.

-« Tu n'es pas impuissante. Tu ne peux pas les aider à guérir c'est vrai, mais tu peux t'occuper de Kira. T'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas seule, en ce moment c'est important pour elle d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui ce passe. Je sais que tu préfères l'action et que tu voudrais être sur le terrain, mais l'équipe fera tout ce qu'il faut pour trouver ce qui est arrivé », argumenta doucement l'US Marshal en s'asseyant à son tour.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais… Avec le bébé, tu devrais rentrer te reposer », finit par dire Jane en tournant la tête vers elle.

-« Je sais, mais je veux rester avec toi. Je suis assise sur une chaise, il ne va rien arriver au bébé », marmonna Allie en roulant des yeux comiquement, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement : « De toute façon Connor est à San Francisco, pour assister à un séminaire sur les nouvelles technologies de recherches pour traquer les évadés de prison pendant encore au moins deux jours ».

-« Merci », souffla son amie, sincèrement reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à affronter tout cela seule. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent à voix basse en échangeant régulièrement des informations sur la progression de l'enquête par sms avec Patterson et Tasha. Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune finit cependant par s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue et la tension des dernières heures.

Elle se réveilla après ce qui ne lui sembla que quelque minutes, mais un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre lui montra qu'il faisait nuit. Elle était appuyée contre quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable, même si elle se sentait étrangement légère. Tourna légèrement la tête, elle remarqua qu'elle était à demi-allongée contre Kurt, qui avait placé une chaise à côté de la sienne et regardait son téléphone, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Lorsque ses bras se déplacèrent pour ne rencontrer que le vide, la panique envahit Jane, qui essaya de se lever d'un bond.

-« Eh ! Tout va bien Jane », essaya aussitôt de la tranquilliser son petit-ami surprit en la rattrapant tout de même au vol pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de sa chaise.

-« Kira, où est Kira » ?! S'exclama la brune folle d'inquiétude en se rendant compte de l'absence de la fillette qui n'était plus sur ses genoux.

-« Du calme, elle est juste là regarde », l'apaisa Kurt en lui montrant sa petite protégée qui était à côté d'Allie, la tête posée sur son ventre rond, semblant écouter avec fascination ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La jeune femme s'en voulut immédiatement de son éclat. Dans son état semi-éveillé, les évènements de la journée la troublaient toujours suffisamment pour qu'elle ne panique avant même d'observer autour d'elle ou de commencer à réfléchir.

-« Jane, le bébé il bouge en faisant du bruit », dit doucement Kira en remarquant que son amie était réveillée. La fillette semblait un peu plus vive que plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas encore retrouvés toute leur lumière, signe qu'elle était préoccupée. Sommes toute, c'était assez normal considérant l'état de santé de ses parents.

-« C'est cool n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Jane en se calmant un peu et en s'approchant pour s'accroupir à côté d'elle. « Est-ce que tu as vu papa et maman » ?

-« Oui, ils font dodo tous les deux. Allie dit qu'ils ont bobo la tête à cause de la voiture, mais que maman va bientôt se réveiller », répondit la fillette en regardant avec impatience vers sa mère. Jane lança un regard reconnaissant à son amie pour avoir géré la situation et avoir visiblement réussi à rassurer Kira pendant qu'elle-même dormait.

-« Tu avais besoin de dormir aussi », intervint la marshal en remarquant l'air coupable qui se peignit sur le visage de son amie.

-« Elle a raison », intervint Kurt. « Tu ne peux pas toujours tout supporter toute seule ». La brune voulut répondre, lorsqu'un coup à la porte les interrompit.

-« Excusez-moi, est-ce bien ici que je peux trouver Kiralee Dickinson » ? Demanda une femme blanche d'environ soixante ans aux cheveux poivre et sel en entrant.

-« Oui », répondit Jane d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Parfait, je suis Katherina Ellington des services sociaux. Je suis venu récupérer Kiralee pour la placer en attendant que ses parents récupèrent ou qu'un membre de la famille ne puisse prendre le relais ».

-« Quoi ?! C'est hors de question » ! Gronda Jane en rentrant instinctivement les épaules dans une attitude de combat. En voyant sa réaction, Kurt se leva aussitôt avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Malgré ses quelques heures de sommeils, il savait que les évènements l'affectaient beaucoup et que son jugement était altéré. L'idée qu'on la sépare de Kira dans ces conditions devait lui apparaitre comme la pire punition possible, et il préférait calmer le jeu avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

-« La placer où » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant. La femme cligna un instant des yeux devant autant d'hostilité.

-« Eh bien… pour cette nuit en foyer, et si nous ne parvenons pas à entrer rapidement en contact avec de la famille proche… ».

-« Elle n'a pas de famille proche. Les parents de monsieur Dickinson sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a huit ans, et la famille de sa femme est retournée vivre en Bulgarie », répondit Kurt. Cela faisait partie de la procédure classique, alors il avait déjà vérifié que personne n'était à même de s'occuper de la fillette.

-« C'est regrettable. Eh bien nous allons lui trouver une gentille famille d'accueil et… ».

-« Vous êtes sourde ? Kira n'ira nul part », gronda Jane, tandis que la fillette se retranchait derrière elle.

-« Désolé, Jane a grandi dans un orphelinat avant d'être adoptée par une… personne qui n'était pas faite pour élever des enfants. Elle est… sensible sur ce sujet », expliqua Kurt en voyant la femme des services sociaux rougir de colère. Instantanément son attitude changea et elle lança un regard plus compréhensif à la femme tatouée devant elle.

-« Je vois… je vous garantis qu'elle sera dans un bon endroit… ».

-« Désolé mais je ne vous fait pas confiance », riposta aussitôt Jane. « Je… je connais bien Kira, je m'occupe d'elle depuis plusieurs semaines, elle peut rester avec moi » ! Dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, ses yeux se dirigèrent rapidement vers Kurt, lorsque son cerveau assimila avec un temps de retard qu'elle essayait de lui imposer une nouvelle invitée chez lui sans même demander son avis. Son petit-ami lui répondit par un petit signe de tête pour signifier son accord avant de tourner son attention vers Ellington.

-« Eh bien… le fait que vous connaissiez la fillette est un plus c'est vrai, mais c'est très irrégulier », déclara la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Allez, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vos services sont débordés. Vous l'avez dit, Kira connait Jane, avec le traumatisme qu'elle vit se sera mieux pour elle d'être avec une personne qui lui est proche, et de cette façon vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper », intervint Allie jusqu'ici silencieuse.

-« J'admets que le bien-être de l'enfant est ma priorité mais… ».

-« S'il vous plait », la coupa Jane. « Je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur vous mais… je connais bien la famille et Kira compte beaucoup pour moi. Vu les circonstances je… je veux l'aider et je ne supporterais pas de la savoir avec des inconnus », supplia presque la brune, consciente que la confrontation directe ne la mènerait à rien. L'air sévère de son interlocutrice sembla ramollir et elle finit par soupirer.

-« Comme je le disais tout ceci est très irrégulier, mais je peux comprendre vos motivations. J'imagine que le mieux est de demander à l'intéressée… Qu'en dis-tu Kira ? Est- ce que tu préfères rester avec mademoiselle Jane ou… ».

-« Oui », coupa la fillette. « Je veux rester avec Jane, elle fait plein de câlins et elle craint les guillis, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ». Sa déclaration venue du cœur les fit sourire malgré les circonstances.

-« Eh bien… ce sont des raisons très importantes j'imagine », approuva gravement Ellington en se tournant ensuite vers les adultes.

-« Très bien… j'imagine que nous pouvons procéder ainsi, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux parents reprenne conscience. Ensuite ils pourront communiquer leur décision sur la personne qui s'occupera de leur fille le temps qu'ils soient à nouveau capable de le faire ».

-« Merci », soupira Jane avec soulagement, alors que la tension dans la pièce diminuait.

…..

 _Deux heures plus tard, appartement de Kurt_

La soirée avançant, une infirmière vint leur dire que les heures de visites étaient déjà largement dépassées. À regret, Kira laissa ses parents pour repartir avec Jane et Kurt, tandis que Tasha qui venait d'arriver prenait leur place. Officiellement elle était là en tant que force de protection, mais leur but était également d'avoir un visage relativement familier dans la pièce si Iliana reprenait conscience durant la nuit. La Latina dû cependant promettre plusieurs fois à Kira et à Jane de les prévenir si la patiente se réveillait, avant qu'elles ne consentent à suivre Weller.

Après avoir déposé Allie chez elle, ils avaient fait un détour par chez les Dickinson pour récupérer quelques affaires pour Kira, des vêtements et quelques jouets. Dès l'entrée dans la maison, un petit détail qu'ils avaient négligé les avait frappés, sous la forme d'un chien particulièrement ennuyé d'être resté seul une bonne partie de la journée. Kurt s'était dévoué pour le sortir faire ses besoins, ce qui n'avait pas résolu la question de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Avec Fluffy à l'appartement, il paraissait difficile de faire cohabiter un nouvel animal domestique dans un si petit espace. Fort heureusement, une solution inespérée s'était présentée sous la forme du voisin, Monsieur Rowan, qui revenait de sa petite promenade du soir et avait accepté de garder l'animal chez lui le temps que les Dickinson reprennent conscience.

À peine entrée dans l'appartement, Kira se dirigea vers Fluffy, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et qui exerçait une certaine fascination chez elle. Heureux de la voir plus détendue, Kurt et Jane la laissèrent s'installer comme elle voulait, posant les jouets près de la table basse du salon.

-« Merci… d'avoir dit oui », dit finalement Jane en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

-« Je n'allais pas la laisser avec des gens que nous ne connaissons pas, surtout avec ce qu'elle a vécu dernièrement », la tranquillisa celui-ci.

-« Je suis quand même désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis », soupira la brune en se lovant contre lui.

-« Eh tout va bien », répéta Kurt en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Jane resta ainsi un moment à profiter de son étreinte, en regardant Kira jouer avec son chaton, avant de se rappeler d'un détail.

-« Où va dormir Kira » ?

-« Je peux toujours remonter le petit lit de Sawyer dans la chambre du bébé. Ce sera provisoire mais elle aura son espace ».

-« Tu ferais ça » ?

-« Bien sûr, cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Il suffit de remonter les pièces que j'ai entreposées à la cave. Pendant que j'y vais, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil dans un des placards du couloir, voir s'il reste des draps de la bonne taille » ? Tandis que sa petite-amie partait explorer les placards, Kurt se dirigea vers la porte, manquant de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage en l'ouvrant.

La main levée de Sarah s'arrêta juste avant de frapper l'obstacle qui avait soudainement changé de nature devant elle.

-« Sarah » ? Demanda Kurt surprit en clignant des yeux quelques instants.

-« Quel accueil ! Je viens te faire une visite surprise et c'est comme cela que tu nous dis bonjour » ?!

-« Oui, je veux dire non ! Les choses sont… un peu folles ces derniers temps et… ».

-« Tu ne nous laisse pas entrer » ? Demanda sa sœur en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

-« Si, bien sûr que si », répondit son frère en s'effaçant, réfléchissant à un moyen d'expliquer la situation, priant pour que Sarah ait eu le temps de se calmer depuis la dernière fois. À cet instant la voix de sa petite-amie retentit dans son dos.

-« Kurt je ne trouve pas… Oh… Salut », dit nerveusement la brune tatouée après un temps d'arrêt en remarquant les nouveaux arrivants.

-« Qu'est-ce que cette sale menteuse fait ici » ?! Gronda Sarah avec colère en toisant Jane.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 58_


	59. Chap 59 - Derrière les apparences

Hello tout le monde.

Ce chapitre 59 sera le dernier qui soit vraiment en dehors du cadre, puisqu'à partir du prochain la traque de Sandstorm va reprendre alors que des secrets seront révélés. Au départ j'étais censé finir cette histoire en une dizaine de chapitre, mais je ne voudrais pas bâcler les choses, du coup cela risque de déborder un peu.

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Elislin et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : Évidemment que Jane n'allait pas laisser Kira toute seule, surtout vu les circonstances. Ceux qui voudraient les séparer de force devront se lever de bonne heure.

 **Hm** : Comme tu t'en doute, Sarah n'apprécie pas que Jane se soit faite passer pour Taylor ^^

 **Fan28** : Non Kurt ne le sait pas, mais il va l'apprendre bientôt. Kira a effectivement les oreilles qui trainent, tu le verras dans quelques chapitres. Et oui, les ennuis commencent.

 **Spiigrl** : Thanks ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La visite de l'équipe à l'hôpital ne rassure qu'à moitié le groupe, puisque si Iliana est hors de danger, l'état de son mari est plus préoccupant. Pendant que le reste des agents va enquêter sur l'accident, Jane reste avec Kira et Allie auprès des blessés, au cas où l'un d'eux se réveillerait. La tension monte lorsqu'une employée des services sociaux essaye de récupérer la fillette pour l'emmener dans un foyer en attendant le réveil de ses parents. Cette perspective fait ressortir de mauvais souvenirs de l'orphelinat chez Jane, qui s'y oppose farouchement. Sur l'insistance d'Allie et Kurt, Kira est finalement temporairement confiée à Jane, qui la ramène chez son petit-ami. Les émotions ne s'arrêtent pas là, puisqu'à l'occasion d'une visite surprise, Sarah se montre moins que ravie de voir la brune chez son frère.

….

 **Chapitre 59 – Derrière les apparences**

….

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Kurt resta figé un instant par l'agressivité de sa sœur, avant de plisser les yeux vers elle, sentant l'irritation monter.

-« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit pour inviter qui j'ai envi chez moi », dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait que Sarah n'avait pas bien pris l'annonce que leur père était le meurtrier de Taylor, ni que Jane se soit faite passer pour elle. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais se sentait néanmoins coupable, car c'était lui qui avait tenu à présenter Jane à sa famille sous l'identité de Taylor. Il avait été tellement convaincu qu'elle était son amie d'enfance, et il avait même réussi à l'en convaincre, qu'il avait imposé cette idée à tout le monde, et il en payait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Sarah ne savait pas par quoi Jane était passée ensuite, et il craignait que son hostilité ne brise ses progrès encore fragiles, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser arriver.

-« Salut… oncle Kurt », dit d'un ton hésitant Sawyer, qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa mère, son sourire disparaissant lentement en voyant sa mère fixer la femme qu'on lui avait présenté comme une amie d'enfance avec colère. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Quelques mois en arrière, il avait vu son oncle embrasser la brune tatouée qui s'appelait Taylor mais préférait se faire appeler Jane. Ensuite il y avait eu cette longue conversation entre son oncle et sa mère juste après la mort de son grand-père, qui s'était terminée par beaucoup de larmes. Et maintenant, sa mère d'habitude si gentille avec tout le monde semblait en vouloir à la fois à leur amie d'enfance et à son oncle… Le petit garçon se retint de soupirer, les adultes pouvaient être si compliqués…

-« Salut bonhomme », répondit Kurt en se détendant un peu, avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Ne voulant pas que tout le voisinage profite de la dispute qui s'annonçait, il referma rapidement la porte derrière son neveu et sa sœur.

-« Ne m'ignore pas Kurt Weller », gronda cette dernière en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

De son côté, Jane restait nerveusement à l'écart, incertaine de la façon de réagir. Comme elle l'avait craint, Sarah avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle se soit faite passer pour Taylor. Étant donné sa réaction, elle doutait cependant qu'elle soit prête à entendre ses excuses. La brune choisit donc de se taire, ne voulant pas augmenter la colère de la sœur de Kurt contre elle, et surtout ne voulant pas obliger son petit-ami à faire un choix. Elle savait à quel point il tenait à sa sœur et à son neveu, et ne voulait pas qu'il démarre une dispute avec Sarah par sa faute, surtout devant les enfants.

-« Je ne t'ignore pas, je dis bonjour à mon neveu », répondit son frère. Même de là où elle était, Jane comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne approche pour désamorcer la situation.

-« Neveu dont tu n'as pas demandé de nouvelles depuis un moment, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu… Mais j'imagine que tu avais d'autre choses en tête », persifla sa sœur en regardant vers Jane.

-« Laisse ma petite-amie en dehors de ça » ! Riposta aussitôt Kurt, sa colère de voir la femme qu'il aimait ainsi remise en cause lui permettant de combattre le sentiment de culpabilité qui le saisit devant la vérité dans ces paroles. Il adorait sa sœur et son neveu, mais avec tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement dans sa vie et dans celle de Jane, il avait négligé de prendre de leurs nouvelles depuis quelques semaines. Sarah qui ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose s'arrêta net et le fixa avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, tandis que son cerveau essayait d'assimiler l'information.

-« Quoi » ?! Couina-t-elle finalement d'un ton nettement désapprobateur. « Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec elle en plus » ! À cet instant, une petite voix s'immisça dans la conversation.

-« C'est qui ? Pourquoi la dame elle est fâchée » ? Demanda Kira en entrant dans le salon, Fluffy ronronnant dans ses bras. Les adultes clignèrent des yeux surpris par sa soudaine apparition, Jane et Kurt se rendant compte avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle avait quitté la pièce un instant, sans doute pour suivre le chaton qui se promenait, et qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. D'accord elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec la porte de l'appartement fermée, mais cela leur montrait la différence d'avoir une enfant vivant avec eux, et la vigilance accrue que cela nécessitait. Son intervention fit cependant légèrement diminuer la tension, et Sarah sentit sa colère s'estomper légèrement devant l'adorable fillette.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda-t-elle en écho à la question que Kira venait de poser.

-« C'est Kira, ses parents viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture et nous nous occupons d'elle le temps qu'ils aillent mieux », soupira son frère en sentant la migraine arriver. Comme il le pressentait, sa sœur fronça les sourcils en entendant son explication.

La plus jeune des Weller n'avait pas manqué l'utilisation du nous, ce qui indiquait que son frère était sérieux lorsqu'il disait être dans une relation avec la brune tatouée. D'un autre côté, même s'il était généralement discret, il n'avait jamais été du genre à mentir sur ce sujet.

-« Et quoi ? Du coup vous en profitez pour jouer à la petite famille aimante » ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard perplexe. Jane se hérissa sous l'attaque, et fit un effort visible pour ne pas répondre, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Au moins quelqu'un se comportait comme un adulte, se dit-il en avisant son neveu et Kira dont les yeux inquiets passaient de l'une à l'autre en essayant de comprendre la raison de cette animosité.

-« Est-ce que tu veux parler comme une adulte civilisée ? Ou est-ce que tu es juste ici pour insulter mes invités… petite sœur », gronda Kurt à voix basse.

-« Arrête de faire jouer ton âge dès que nous sommes en désaccord », gronda Sarah en croisant les bras. « Et tu me parle de comportement civilisé ? Moi au moins je ne me fais pas passer pour l'amie morte des gens pour je ne sais quelles raisons tordues ». L'irritation de Jane fut immédiatement remplacée par une vague de culpabilité, et elle replia les bras autour de son ventre, comme pour se protéger des mauvais souvenirs que cette évocation était susceptible de ramener.

-« Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça… », soupira son frère en commençant à s'approcher de sa petite-amie pour la réconforter.

-« Ah oui en quoi ? Elle n'avait pas de famille et d'amis alors elle a voulu entrer dans la nôtre » ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Sarah » ! Protesta Kurt en la foudroyant du regard et en s'arrêtant net. Une nouvelle fois, Jane resta figée par le choc, les insinuations de la cadette Weller réveillant de douloureux souvenirs, en particulier de l'orphelinat. Hormis le fait que Shepherd avait voulu utiliser Kurt parce qu'elle semblait le connaitre, ils ne savaient rien de la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce plan. Enfin rien à part le fait que selon Markos elle avait déjà un faible pour lui avant même que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Même si beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées entre temps, l'accusation de Sarah était en partie fondée, elle s'était bel et bien introduite dans leur vie. Peu importait la façon dont on essayait de présenter les choses, même si à la fois Kurt et Oscar l'avaient assuré qu'elle était bien Taylor, elle s'était au départ servie de cette idée dans un but malsain, et ça, c'était une vérité avec laquelle il lui fallait vivre.

Le regard hanté et perdu dans le vague de sa petite-amie échauffa le sang de Kurt, qui craignait de voir tous les progrès qu'ils avaient réussis à faire s'envoler. Malgré leurs nombreuses discussions et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, le directeur adjoint du FBI savait que certains sujets étaient tout simplement encore trop douloureux pour Jane, surtout pour être abordés de manière aussi brutale.

-« C'est compliqué », répéta-t-il. « Écoute nous avons eu une journée difficile, et la seule chose que nous voulons c'est un peu de calme. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de reporter cette conversation à demain » ? Demanda-t-il à Sarah. Malheureusement celle-ci avait hérité de l'entêtement des Weller, et ne se laissa pas distraire de son objectif.

-« Compliqué ? Que pourrait-il y avoir de compliqué ? Tu as… trouvé Taylor et nous savons dans quelles conditions », répondit sa sœur en désignant Jane du menton. « Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas… ».

-« Allons en parler ailleurs », dit Kurt d'un ton sec en l'attrapant par le bras et en la trainant vers sa chambre. Il répugnait à laisser Jane seule, surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur continuer à la démolir verbalement ainsi, ni la laisser parler de l'arrestation devant les enfants.

-« Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle n'accepte pas la vérité » ? Demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils une fois qu'ils furent enfermés.

-« Écoute Sarah… Je… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit finalement Kurt après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il adorait sa sœur, mais parfois il bénissait les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient depuis son déménagement, surtout lorsqu'elle se montrait aussi insistante.

-« Elle t'a fait du mal Kurt » ! Cria Sarah, osant enfin dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. « Elle t'a fait croire qu'elle était ton amie pour je ne sais quelle raison, et ensuite elle t'a brisé le cœur » ! L'ainé des Wellers cligna des yeux un instant sous le choc, comprenant enfin ce qui tourmentait réellement sa sœur.

-« Sarah… Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire… Jane… elle n'a jamais voulu ça », soupira-t-il finalement, sa colère retombant un peu alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Tout cela devenait trop… trop envahissant. Il avait l'impression que des morceaux entiers de sa vie lui échappaient régulièrement, et ne voulait rien de plus qu'une pause. Toute l'affaire Sandstorm, la mort de Mayfair, ce qui était arrivé à Jane, le danger qu'elle courait maintenant en poursuivant son infiltration alors que Shepherd savait qu'elle représentait un risque… tout cela était trop à supporter. Et si lui-même commençait à se sentir fatigué de tout cela, il se demandait comment sa petite-amie pouvait encore trouver la force de se lever le matin pour affronter une nouvelle journée de lutte, alors qu'elle avait subi cent fois plus que lui.

-« Comment ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a arrêté alors » ? Demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-« Parce que j'étais en colère après avoir trouvé le… corps de Taylor. Parce que je pensais qu'elle m'avait menti tout ce temps… ».

-« Et elle l'a fait ! Elle est venue ici, manger avec nous. Je l'ai accueilli comme une amie, je pensais… Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Taylor que toi, mais quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était en vie j'étais folle de joie parce que c'était mon amie aussi. Et aussi… parce que si elle était en vie cela voulait dire que papa… », répondit douloureusement Sarah, sa voix se brisant sur la fin. Sa douleur fit écho à celle de Kurt, qui savait exactement ce qu'elle avait du mal à accepter. Cela avait été le cas pour lui aussi, parce qu'en pensant à Jane comme à Taylor, il avait presque pardonné à son père ses mensonges, son alcoolisme et son absence dans leur vie. Il l'avait laissé revenir dans sa vie, il avait plaint ses douleurs et l'avait soutenu lors de son dernier souffle, alors qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier. Un meurtrier qu'il avait laissé entrer en contact avec son neveu, alors même qu'il s'était juré que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé tout cela et compris que Jane n'était pas celle qu'il pensait, sa colère avait pris le meilleur sur lui et ses actions les avaient conduites là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Un bref instant, il se demanda ce qui serait arrivé si son père n'avait jamais avoué sur son lit de mort et s'il avait continué à être persuadé que Jane était Taylor. Certes elle aurait encore tué Oscar et Mayfair serait toujours morte mais… s'il avait été moins menaçant, moins en colère, Jane lui aurait peut-être confié ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé chez elle, et les choses auraient pu se passer différemment.

-« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas la faute de Jane… Tout d'abord, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était Taylor. Son amnésie n'est pas un mensonge, elle ne savait rien de son identité… il y a toujours des choses qu'elle ne sait pas d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui lui aie dit qu'elle était… Taylor …parce qu'elle avait la même cicatrice sur sa nuque et parce que le test Adn l'indiquait ».

-« Je ne comprends pas… Si le test Adn dit qu'elle est Taylor alors… », commença Sarah d'un ton maintenant plus incertain.

-« Non, elle n'est pas elle… Peu de temps après que Jane soit… arrivée au FBI, elle a été attaquée dans sa maison malgré les gardes. Durant la lutte, elle a perdu une dent et Patterson a fait une analyse isotopique dessus… C'est un procédé qui permet de dire où une personne a vécu en voyant comment son corps a assimilé les minéraux présents dans l'eau et la nourriture notamment », ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard perdu de sa sœur. « L'analyse a montré… que Jane avait grandi en Afrique Subsaharienne et donc qu'il existait un doute sur son identité réelle ».

-« Mais si il existait un doute pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours persuadée d'être Taylor » ?

-« À cause de moi… J'avais tellement envie qu'elle soit Taylor, que je m'en suis convaincu en écartant les résultats de la seconde analyse, en me persuadant qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Et j'ai réussi à en convaincre Jane aussi, parce qu'elle me faisait confiance », admit douloureusement son frère en baissant les yeux.

-« Jane savait pour le deuxième test » ? Demanda Sarah d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Non, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé du moins… jusqu'à récemment ».

-« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru qu'elle était Taylor ? Je te connais Kurt, même si tu suis ton instinct, tu es un enquêteur confirmé, tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi sans avoir des preuves ».

L'agent fédéral grimaça, se retenant de dire que lorsque les choses touchaient Jane, il n'était absolument pas maître de lui et que son jugement n'était pas… exempt d'un certain parti-pris. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait un premier pas vers Jane à cause de cette connexion qu'il ressentait avec la brune tatouée. Certes elle s'était faufilée hors de la surveillance de son escorte pour venir l'embrasser en cachette, prenant de manière surprenante l'initiative, mais uniquement parce qu'il lui avait donné l'impression que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et d'une certaine manière c'était le cas, même si maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qui avait découlé de ce simple petit baiser il souhaitait pouvoir revenir en arrière pour la garder avec lui ou au moins la raccompagner ce soir-là… C'était également lui qui avait insisté pour que Jane intègre l'équipe, et qu'elle soit autorisée à porter une arme. Que la victime intègre l'équipe chargée d'enquêter sur ce qui lui était arrivé n'était ni rationnel ni professionnel, et il le savait.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas le dire à sa sœur, car cela lui fournirait d'autres arguments contre Jane. De la même façon, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le rôle de la brune, sa mission d'infiltrer le FBI, ou encore le fait que sa mère était la plus grande terroriste des États-Unis… Tout comme il ne pouvait rien dire des erreurs de Jane, même si elle avait été manipulée par sa propre mère pour servir ses objectifs. Cependant, il devait au moins à sa sœur une partie de l'explication, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle arrête de harceler sa petite-amie.

-« Jane… Jane m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de certaines choses dont Taylor aurait pu se souvenir », admit-il finalement à contrecœur.

-« Mais elle n'est pas Taylor, comme cela pourrait-il être possible » ? Demanda Sarah en plissant à nouveau les yeux avec suspicion.

-« Parce que quelqu'un lui a dit de le faire. Quelqu'un d'autre lui a fait croire qu'elle était Taylor en lui donnant des photos et l'a manipulé pour servir ses objectifs ».

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment », mentit Kurt. « Écoute Sarah, les choses sont compliquées… je sais que Jane a fait des erreurs mais… elle n'a pas vraiment eu de choix. Quelqu'un a effacé sa mémoire avant de l'envoyer vers nous dans un but que nous ne connaissons pas… Je sais que les apparences sont contre elle mais Jane n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et elle est sincèrement désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Je te demande juste de lui laisser une chance… ».

-« Je ne sais pas… elle nous a vraiment fait du mal », marmonna sa sœur d'un ton hésitant.

-« Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ».

-« Comment est-ce que tu peux lui faire confiance… ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle nous a menti et quelqu'un l'a envoyé vers toi avec des intentions cachées… », souffla Sarah en s'asseyant à côté de lui, clairement sceptique.

-« Les choses ont été… compliquées entre nous ces derniers temps c'est vrai. Mais nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons tiré tout cela au clair… ».

-« Toi ? Kurt Weller a discuté de quelque chose impliquant ses sentiments, et avec une femme en plus » ? Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer sa sœur avec un sourire taquin. Kurt grimaça et se penchant sur le côté la poussa gentiment de l'épaule, avant de reprendre une mine grave.

-« Sérieusement, ne lui reproche pas tes erreurs comme j'ai pu le faire… C'est toi qui a laissé papa revenir dans notre vie alors que j'ai toujours su qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Taylor, Jane n'y est pour rien », dit-il doucement.

-« C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je lui ferais confiance ».

-« Peu importe… Le temps de ton séjour je te demande juste de rester correcte avec elle, même si tu ne l'aime pas. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi et elle a beaucoup subi ces derniers temps alors si tu lui fais du mal, je te flanque à la porte », grogna l'agent d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-« Tu es sérieux ? Tu la choisirais elle » ? S'étonna sa sœur un peu choquée.

-« Ce n'est pas une question de choisir ou pas Sarah. Je t'aime et j'aime Sawyer aussi mais Jane… c'est Jane. Elle et moi nous sommes… liés d'une façon que tu ne peux pas comprendre ».

-« Bon sang ! Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle », constata sa sœur, commençant enfin à réellement mesurer la profondeur des sentiments de son frère pour la brune tatouée.

-« C'est… compliqué », répondit Kurt en rougissant légèrement, mal à l'aise d'étaler ainsi ses sentiments et reprenant sans même y faire attention la phrase favorite de sa petit-amie.

-« Alors tu ferais bien de… simplifier les choses. Je te rappelle que tu as un enfant en route ».

-« Je sais… Crois moi j'essaye de m'adapter au mieux à ce… changement », soupira Kurt en se frottant le visage.

-« Je ne comprends pas… Tu vas avoir un enfant avec Allie, et vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux alors pourquoi… » ?

-« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? Allie et moi c'était amusant c'est vrai, mais c'était une erreur. Je… eh bien pour être honnête je n'ai recommencé à la voir que parce que j'avais peur des… sentiments que je commençais à éprouver pour Jane. Je craignais que… cela ne me gêne dans mon travail, parce que j'étais censé enquêter sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Allie s'est ensuite rendue compte que je n'étais pas pleinement investi dans notre relation et elle a rompu. Ensuite tout est devenu un peu fou avec… ma découverte de Taylor et Jane et… disons que ces derniers temps j'ai réévalué beaucoup de choses et que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à elle. C'est vrai qu'Allie attend mon enfant, et je compte bien jouer le meilleur rôle possible dans sa vie mais… je n'ai pas de sentiments pour sa mère, ou du moins je n'en ai plus ».

-« Comment le prend Allie » ?

-« Plutôt bien. Elle apprécie Jane et elles sont même devenues amie. La seule chose qu'elle voulait en m'annonçant sa grossesse c'était savoir si j'étais prêt à prendre mes responsabilités, elle sait que cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous. En fait… c'est elle qui m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais. Les choses ont été… bizarres et difficiles au début c'est vrai, surtout pour Jane, mais elle a fait de gros efforts pour que cela fonctionne pour nous tous, et Allie et moi lui sommes très reconnaissants pour ça ».

-« C'est une bonne chose je suppose », soupira sa sœur. « Mais… je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner aussi facilement de nous avoir menti, même involontairement et de t'avoir brisé le cœur ».

-« Je ne te le demande pas Sarah, même si ce qui est arrivé entre nous ne regarde que Jane et moi. Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger de mes peines de cœur, je pense être assez grand pour me gérer moi-même. Je te demande juste de ne pas être aussi dure avec Jane que tu l'as été en arrivant. Elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps et nous avons déjà du mal à maintenir sa confiance en elle ».

-« Je ferais des efforts », grommela sa sœur clairement mécontente.

-« J'espère bien, car j'étais sérieux. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne faire du mal à la femme que j'aime », ajouta son aîné en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour une raison étrange, Sarah trouva sa déclaration touchante. Kurt n'avait jamais été très expansif en matière de sentiment, et il avait souvent fallu qu'elle insiste avant qu'il ne lui présente ses petites-amies dans le passé. Pourtant, dans le cas de Jane il semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-« J'ai dit que je ferais des efforts », répéta-t-elle. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Jane, surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et pour le moment c'était le meilleur qu'elle avait à offrir.

-« Est-ce que… tu as parlé à Sawyer » ? Demanda d'un coup Kurt alors qu'ils se relevaient pour sortir de la chambre.

-« À propos de tout ce truc avec Taylor ? Non. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que son grand-père était un meurtrier, du moins pas tout de suite. Je ne lui ai rien dit non plus sur le fait que Jane n'est pas Taylor, j'ai juste insisté sur le fait qu'elle préfère se faire appeler Jane. En fait je crois que pour lui cela n'a pas d'importance il n'avait pas la même connexion que nous avec elle. Il ne sait pas que tu l'as arrêté alors pour lui j'imagine que rien n'a changé », répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles pour le moment.

-« Très bien, faisons en sorte que cela reste comme ça pour ne pas le perturber. Et pour ne pas perturber Kira, cette gamine adore Jane et cela l'affecte toujours quand des gens sont menaçants envers elle ».

-« Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient aussi proche » ? Demanda Sarah avec curiosité.

-« Kira a été la cible de plusieurs tentative d'enlèvements et Jane était chargée de sa protection. Au fil du temps, elle s'est beaucoup attachée à elle, et quand ses parents ont été victime de cet accident, elle a tout de suite voulu la récupérer au lieu de la laisser dans une famille d'accueil ».

-« Pauvre petite, c'est horrible », soupira sa sœur en sentant également ses sentiments pour Jane se réchauffer. D'accord elle avait des doutes sur ses motivations pour sortir avec son frère, mais quelqu'un qui était aussi attentionné envers les enfants ne pouvait pas être entièrement mauvais n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence les accueillit en arrivant dans le salon, et ils ne virent que Sawyer occupé à jouer par terre avec Fluffy, qui mettait de petits coups dans la balle en mousse que le garçon tenait au-dessus de la tête de l'animal pour le forcer à se dresser sur ses pattes arrières.

-« Eh bonhomme, où sont les filles » ? Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Parties. Jane était bizarre… Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te forcer à choisir et qu'elle irait dormir chez une copine avec Kira… Je crois que c'est parce que maman lui a crié dessus », ajouta le petit garçon en jetant un regard incertain vers sa mère, comme s'il craignait de se faire réprimander.

-« Quoi ?! Quand est-ce qu'elles sont parties » ? Demanda Kurt en commençant à se diriger vers la porte avec la ferme intention de se lancer à la poursuite de sa petite-amie.

-« Je sais pas… Pas longtemps après que vous soyez entré dans la chambre avec maman », répondit Sawyer un peu embarrassé. Il aurait bien voulu que Jane reste, car elle était toujours gentille avec lui et qu'il trouvait ses tatouages cool, mais vu la dispute qui avait eu lieu, il comprenait qu'elle n'en ait pas eu envie.

-« Ok, tu n'y es pour rien mon grand », le rassura rapidement Kurt avant d'obliquer vers le placard de l'entrée. Jane avait trop d'avance pour qu'il la rattrape dans l'immeuble, et un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que la brune avait récupéré son sac de voyage qu'elle gardait pour les cas où ils devraient partir en déplacement pour une affaire. Le sac avec les affaires de Kira avait également disparu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Manifestement, sa petite-amie avait décidé de fuir l'ambiance hostile pour un certain temps, sans doute jusqu'à ce que Sarah reparte. Après ce qu'elle avait traversé, il pouvait le comprendre, même si elle n'était pas du genre à fuir, sa priorité en ce moment était sans doute d'épargner à Kira d'assister à des disputes à répétitions. De plus, elle avait laissé Fluffy derrière elle, ce qui indiquait qu'elle comptait tout de même revenir ici, sans doute quand les choses se seraient un peu calmées.

Une partie de lui se sentait cependant irritée qu'elle prenne la décision à sa place, et il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle dès que possible. Il devait absolument lui expliquer que la situation avec Sarah se normaliserait avec le temps, et que sa sœur avait juste besoin de prendre du recul pour accepter les erreurs qui avaient été commises de part et d'autre. Sortant son téléphone, il composa rapidement le numéro de l'agent chargé de la sécurité ce soir.

-« Ici Weller, dites-moi que vous avez suivis Jane et la petite ». Il écouta un instant la réponse de son interlocuteur, avant de se détendre un peu. Au moins sa petite-amie serait en sécurité et bien entourée cette nuit.

…..

 _Avec Jane et Kira_

-« Pourquoi on vient là ? On n'avait pas le droit de rester avec Kurt » ? Demanda Kira en trottinant à côté de Jane qui portait son sac sur l'épaule gauche et tenait celui de la fillette dans la main droite.

-« C'est ce qui était prévu au départ mais… Kurt va avoir besoin de place pour faire dormir sa sœur et son neveu », expliqua doucement la brune.

-« Pourquoi la dame elle était fâché après toi » ? Jane hésita un moment, tant la question était complexe.

-« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'avais fait des… erreurs avant et que des gens avaient souffert » ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Kira releva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. « Eh bien Sarah est… une des personnes à qui j'ai fait de la peine », ajouta-t-elle gravement en continuant à gravir les escaliers.

-« Et tu as demandé pardon » ? Demanda Kira avec innocence. « Si tu lui fais un câlin ça ira mieux après ». Malgré elle, Jane sourit devant autant de simplicité. Les enfants avaient un point de vu tellement différent de celui des adultes sur le monde.

-« Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça », dit-elle finalement en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

-« C'est là qu'on va dormir » ? Demanda Kira en levant la tête.

-« Oui… je l'espère en tout cas », répondit la brune, marmonnant la dernière partie. Elle espérait réellement ne rien interrompre, mais compte tenu de la présence de Sarah, rester chez Kurt n'était pas envisageable, tout comme emmener Kira chez elle où elle serait vulnérable. Jane frappa quelques coups rapides et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit.

-« Jane ? Kira ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici » ? demanda Patterson surprise de les trouver devant sa porte. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur les sacs que tenait Jane, et un voile d'inquiétude assombrit son regard.

-« Salut… Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais… est-ce que nous pourrions rester ici cette nuit » ? Demanda Jane en souriant tristement un peu embarrassée de devoir demander ce service à son amie.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 59_


	60. Chap 60 - Douloureuse vérité

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 60, un peu plus long que celui de la dernière fois.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Spiigirl, Kaddu et MommyVal pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : Non Jane n'a rien interrompu pour le moment, fort heureusement car elle aurait du mal à admettre d'envahir ainsi la vie de sa meilleure amie.

 **Hm** : Effectivement le chapitre précédent été légèrement plus court pour deux raisons. Une semaine occupée qui ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps, et une motivation fluctuante liée au fait que j'avais des tas d'idées pour d'autres fics, et que j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur celle-ci.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement Sarah est en colère, car le comportement de Jane a blessé Kurt et qu'elle veut protéger son frère. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre la méfiance sera effectivement de mise ^^.

 **Spiigrl** : At the beginning, the chapter 59 had to be longer, but I had a busy week and I didn't have time to write the part at Patterson's home.

 **MommyVal** : Kurt a toujours été là pour Sarah, alors du coup il est normal qu'elle veuille lui rendre la pareille. De plus, compliqué pour Kurt d'essayer de la raisonner sans lui dire des choses qui pourraient la mettre en danger, comme l'implication de Jane dans Sandstorm. Tasha va apprendre ce qui est arrivé oui, mais ce n'est pas de sa réaction qu'il faut avoir le plus peur ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La visite de Sarah à son frère ne se passe pas très bien, puisque la jeune femme en veut énormément à Jane pour s'être faite passer pour Taylor, et pour avoir joué avec les sentiments de Kurt. Celui-ci nie farouchement, mais dans le feu de l'action laisse échapper que Jane est maintenant sa petite-amie. Sa déclaration ne plait évidemment pas à sa sœur trop protectrice, et les deux Weller doivent s'isoler pour mettre les choses au point. Kurt tente d'expliquer les choses du point de vue de Jane, sans dévoiler de détails qui pourraient mettre Sarah en danger. L'explication est houleuse, mais sa sœur promet finalement de faire des efforts pour être moins virulente, après que Kurt lui ait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Jane. De retour dans le salon, ils découvrent cependant que pour éviter à Kurt de faire un choix et d'aggraver les choses avec sa sœur, Jane a fui en emmenant Kira, pour se réfugier chez Patterson.

….

 **Chapitre 60 – Douloureuse vérité**

.…

 _Appartement de Patterson_

Dès que son amie quémanda un logement pour la nuit, le cœur de Patterson accéléra rapidement. La brune avait l'air fatiguée et… triste, et elle craignit immédiatement qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose avec Weller. Elle ne voyait cependant pas quoi, car les évènements des derniers jours n'étaient pas susceptibles d'amener de dispute dans le couple, du moins pas le genre de dispute qui l'obligerait à fuir pour trouver un abri pour la nuit.

-« Entrez entrez », dit rapidement la blonde en tirant presque Jane par la manche, alors que Kira trottinait joyeusement à l'intérieur en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Son amie avait amené la fillette avec elle, alors le problème devait être grave.

-« Que s'est-il passé » ? Demanda finalement Patterson, ayant désespérément besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait pousser Jane à fuir le domicile de Weller pour se réfugier chez elle.

-« Sarah… Sarah a fait une visite surprise à Kurt », répondit son amie nerveusement.

-« Je vois », soupira l'agent en trainant son amie vers le canapé, comprenant sans mal que la rencontre avait dû être agitée. Elle savait que Weller avait dit à sa sœur qu'il avait découvert le corps de la vraie Taylor Shaw, et donc que Jane avait menti sur son identité. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas bien Sarah, mais si elle partageait l'entêtement et la propension à la colère de son frère, les choses n'avaient pas dû être agréables.

-« La dame était fâchée contre Jane », intervint Kira en venant se percher sur le bord de l'accoudoir. « Elle a dit des choses méchantes et après Jane était triste », ajouta la fillette alors que son sourire disparaissait progressivement. Jane sentit son cœur se serrer en l'observant, se sentant coupable que la petite s'inquiète pour elle alors que ses parents étaient à l'hôpital dans un état grave.

-« Quelles choses méchantes » ? Demanda aussitôt Patterson d'un ton sévère en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Jane. Elle savait que son amie tenterait d'esquiver les questions pour ne pas l'alarmer, et était bien décidée à ne pas la laisser faire. Si la jeune femme tatouée était venue jusqu'ici pour passer la nuit, qui plus est avec Kira, c'était qu'elle avait trouvé la situation insupportable.

-« Ce n'est pas important », tenta d'éluder la brune. Elle était venue ici par réflexe car elle savait pouvoir y trouver du soutien, mais elle ne voulait pas imposer ses problèmes à son amie, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour elle.

-« Bien sûr que si Jane, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin avec Kira… Attends, comment est-ce que vous êtes venues » ? Demanda la blonde après un instant de réflexion, écarquillant les yeux à la pensée de la jeune femme et de Kira empruntant les transports en commun, s'exposant ainsi à Sandstorm.

-« J'ai… convaincu les agents qui montaient la garde en bas de chez Kurt de nous conduire ici », admit la jeune femme, un peu embarrassée.

-« Dieu merci, je n'aurais pas aimé vous savoir toutes les deux dans la nature avec… », Patterson s'interrompit en regardant Kira, qui donnait l'impression d'être concentrée sur ses boites de jeu de société. La jeune femme savait pourtant que la fillette était en fait très attentive à son environnement, comme ses remarques mignonnes et embarrassantes pour Jane le montraient fréquemment.

-« J'y ai pensé, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger », la tranquillisa la jeune femme tatouée comprenant sans mal ce que son amie ne disait pas, avant de recevoir un regard sévère en réponse. Momentanément, elle fut désarçonnée par sa désapprobation manifeste, avant de comprendre que le problème venait de son choix de mot. « Rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger », corrigea-t-elle rapidement, ne voulant pas mécontenter Patterson qui sous ses airs gentils pouvait être une vraie lionne quand il le fallait.

-« Beaucoup mieux », gronda l'agent en croisant les bras.

-« Je crois que Kira est intéressée par tes puzzles », ajouta Jane pour détourner son attention. Son amie se tourna à nouveau vers la fillette, qui s'était approchée de l'étagère et regardait avec envie les différentes formes et couleurs sur les boites.

-« Ceux-là sont trop complexes pour elle, et les dessins ne l'intéresseront pas, mais j'en ai d'autres que je garde pour mes petits cousins et qui sont plus abordables », répondit la blonde en se levant pour aller les chercher. Effectivement, leur petite protégée trouva les dessins de chatons de dessins animés et de super-héros beaucoup plus amusants et commença à en étaler plusieurs par terre.

-« Elle est vraiment adorable », soupira Patterson en regardant Kira jouer avec un mélange d'entrain et d'application.

-« C'est vrai », acquiesça Jane, ses yeux se perdant momentanément dans le vague. Elle adorait littéralement la fillette, ses rires, ses questions fréquentes et sa curiosité, même si certaines étaient souvent embarrassantes pour elle, ainsi que son côté espiègle. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle se surprenait parfois à espérer que si les choses continuaient de s'améliorer entre elle et Kurt, et qu'elle survivait à la chute de Sandstorm, leurs éventuels enfants seraient comme Kira.

-« Une petite minute… tu n'as pas répondu à ma question », constata soudain son amie en attirant à nouveau son attention.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda la brune pour essayer de gagner du temps et trouver un moyen de détourner à nouveau son attention.

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jane Doe, tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler », gronda doucement la blonde, d'un ton à la fois affectueux, exaspéré et légèrement menaçant.

-« Ce n'est pas très important, je voulais juste un peu de…calme pour réfléchir », tenta à nouveau d'éluder Jane en se reculant tout de même discrètement dans le canapé pour éviter une attaque déloyale.

-« Jane, je suis ton amie… », soupira Patterson en s'approchant pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je sais que tu veux tout garder pour toi parce que tu as l'habitude de ne pas montrer tes failles, et parce que quelque part dans ta petite tête obstinée tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir seule. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je suis là pour t'aider, ou pour t'écouter si tu te sens mal et que tu as juste envie de parler… ». La brune sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement devant ce nouveau témoignage de gentillesse. Même maintenant, après des semaines de gentilles attentions elle avait encore du mal à admettre que des gens tenaient réellement à elle.

-« Je sais, je… je ne veux pas être un fardeau… Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et… »

-« Et tu as fait beaucoup pour nous aussi tête de mule. Ce que tu as subi aurait brisé la plupart des gens, mais pourtant tu continues à te battre pour essayer de faire ce qui est juste, et c'est ce que nous aimons chez toi. Enfin… quand tu ne décides pas de n'en faire qu'à ta tête en pensant sauver le monde à toi toute seule bien sûr », ajouta Patterson avec une pointe de malice.

-« Je n'essaye pas de sauver le monde toute seule », marmonna la brune d'un ton peu convaincant.

-« Vraiment ? Tu veux que nous fassions un petit sondage auprès du reste de l'équipe pour en être sûres » ? Taquina la blonde.

-« Non », marmonna à nouveau Jane, sachant très bien quelles seraient les réponses.

-« Pour en revenir au point de départ, je veux t'aider mais j'ai besoin d'infos pour le faire. Tu ne serais jamais venu ici si tu avais cru pouvoir rester avec le patron ».

-« Ce n'est pas Kurt le problème », répondit rapidement la jeune femme tatouée en secouant la tête.

-« Je m'en doute, il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire du mal volontairement. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weller numéro 2 ».

-« La dame elle a dit que Jane elle a pas de famille et d'amis, mais c'est pas vrai », intervint soudain Kira, qui se tenait tellement tranquille jusqu'ici qu'elles avaient presque oubliés sa présence.

-« Elle a dit quoi » ?! S'exclama Patterson en se redressant soudainement, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Ce sujet était sensible pour Jane, alors qu'elle luttait encore pour trouver sa place parmi eux et pour concilier ce qu'elle savait de sa famille et de son ancienne vie avec la personne qu'elle voulait être. Après une attaque pareille, pas étonnant que son amie ait préféré… pas fuir ce n'était pas son genre, mais se mettre en retrait. En dépit de ses progrès des dernières semaines et de la vulnérabilité qu'elle essayait de cacher, elle savait que pour la brune leur opinion d'elle était très importante.

-« Jane elle est votre amie, et moi je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup aussi. Et puis Kurt il l'aime, ils font même des bisous beurk », ajouta Kira avec gravité. Les deux adultes la regardèrent un instant avec surprise, et Patterson sourit en sentant sa colère s'évaporer un peu devant autant d'innocence.

-« Oh vraiment ? Et comment fait-on un bisou beurk » ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement à sa petite invitée

-« C'est un bisou sur la bouche mais qui dure longtemps longtemps. C'est beurk quand les grands ils font ça », répondit Kira en roulant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence. Son geste fit sourire les deux jeunes femmes, et même si elle était un peu gênée Jane était ravie que l'attention soit détournée de sa dispute avec Sarah.

-« Et Kurt et Jane font beaucoup de bisous comme ça » ? Demanda Patterson en jetant un regard taquin à son amie.

-« Plein quand ils pensent que je regarde pas », répondit Kira en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

-« Et tu espérais vraiment nous cacher que vous sortiez ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines » ? Ironisa la blonde en regardant vers son amie

-« J'aurais réussi si vous ne trichiez pas » se plaignit Jane avec une petite moue vexée. « C'est déloyal d'utiliser Kira contre moi ».

-« Eh bien si tu étais moins têtue nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de recourir à ces méthodes », la nargua Patterson. Elle crut entendre son amie marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ma vengeance sera terrible » et sourit pour elle-même. Toutes leurs petites taquineries avaient certes pour but de s'amuser gentiment, mais aussi de pousser Jane à réagir. L'équipe avait déjà fait quelques progrès dans ce domaine, puisque maintenant la brune ne se crispait plus autant qu'elle l'avait fait après son retour lorsqu'ils la surprenaient, montrant que la confiance revenait progressivement.

Maintenant, ils devaient encore travailler sur ses insécurités, en lui prouvant que répondre à leurs taquineries ne lui vaudrait pas de répliques cruelles. Bien sûr cette deuxième étape aurait l'inconvénient d'exacerber les penchants compétitifs de Tasha et sans doute d'Allie aussi, promettant quelques luttes enflammées, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail qui rendrait les choses plus amusantes. Leur but était de prouver à Jane qu'ils tenaient à elle, en le lui démontrant par des actes, et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de réaction violente de leur part. Même les punitions qu'elles avaient décidé de lui infliger pour la convaincre de moins se mettre en danger avaient l'air volontairement innocentes, presque enfantines même, afin de ne pas l'effrayer en réveillant les souvenirs des brimades qui lui avaient été infligées par l'équipe après son évasion. Ceci-dit, ils ne pouvaient pas permettre à quelqu'un d'extérieur d'interférer dans leur projet et risquer de voir tous ces progrès réduits à néant.

-« Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser », grogna soudain Patterson en commençant à se lever, prise d'une bouffée de colère.

-« À qui » ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude, même si elle avait déjà une petite idée de la question.

-« À Weller n°2 », répondit son amie avec un regard déterminé.

-« Ça ne servira qu'à empirer les choses… Après ce que je lui ai fait… elle a le droit d'être en colère », dit la brune en attrapant la main de son amie pour la forcer à rester assise.

-« Tu es trop gentille », soupira Patterson en secouant la tête. « Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être en colère. Elle juge sans savoir et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle dit des choses cruelles ».

-« Cela fait mal à entendre c'est vrai mais… je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle », répondit Jane en détournant légèrement les yeux.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas rester sans rien… oh… j'ai compris… tu ne veux pas mettre Weller dans une situation où il serait obligé de choisir entre toi et sa sœur ». La façon dont son amie se tortilla sans répondre sur le canapé lui montra qu'elle avait visé juste. Évidemment, Jane faisait encore passer son intérêt après celui de l'homme de sa vie.

-« Après tout ce qui est arrivé… ce serait malvenu de ma part de causer une… dispute avec sa sœur… Il tient beaucoup à elle et à Sawyer ».

-« Bien sûr, ils sont sa famille… Mais toi aussi tu comptes pour lui, et je pense qu'il te dira exactement ce que je vais te dire. Kurt est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, et quelque chose me dit que la décision aurait été assez facile pour lui. D'ailleurs j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas très content que tu aies fait le choix pour lui en te sauvant comme une voleuse ».

-« Je ne voulais pas rester là et risquer de… perdre mon sang-froid », admit Jane. « Les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de voir ça ». Certes elle ne s'en serait jamais prise physiquement à Sarah, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle avait dû se retenir de répondre lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée. Et ce même si une petite partie d'elle était encore persuadée de mériter autant de méfiance et de rancœur pour ses mauvaises actions.

-« Bon sang, tu sais que c'est difficile de t'en vouloir quand tu es aussi raisonnable » ? Soupira Patterson en lui jetant un regard légèrement frustré, même s'il débordait aussi d'affection.

-« Il faudrait vous décider, soit je suis trop téméraire, soit je me laisse trop faire », marmonna son amie en réponse avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

-« Nous voulons que tu ne te mette pas inutilement en danger c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois accepter toutes les mauvaises choses que les gens te font ou te disent sans réagir… D'ailleurs si tu es trop sage, comment est-ce que nous allons avoir des prétextes pour te punir maintenant que nous connaissons ton point faible » ? Dit sérieusement Patterson, même si ses yeux brillèrent de malice sur la fin.

-« Vous êtes pires que Roman », grogna Jane en se rappelant de la dernière menace de son frère.

-« Comment ça » ? Patterson semblait plus curieuse qu'inquiète, ce qui était toujours un peu perturbant. Tasha et Reade n'avaient jamais fait mystère du fait qu'ils considéraient Roman comme un dangereux criminel, même si ces derniers temps ils essayaient de moins le mentionner pour l'épargner. Kurt de son côté tolérait son frère parce qu'il pouvait aider à la protéger et les aider à faire tomber Shepherd s'ils parvenaient à le retourner, mais la blonde avait toujours été la première à comprendre Roman et à le voir comme quelqu'un qui essayait de s'en sortir avec les cartes pourries que la vie lui avait données.

-« Quand… Quand Shepherd m'a convoqué, pour me donner ma nouvelle mission, j'en ai profité pour rester discuter un peu avec Roman. Il… il était en colère contre moi pour avoir suivi le plan, parce qu'avec ma mémoire effacée il avait peur de me perdre », commença à expliquer la brune tatouée.

-« C'est assez logique d'une certaine façon… Tu es tout ce qui reste de votre famille biologique, et on ne peut pas dire que Shepherd soit vraiment du genre maternelle… Lorsque tu as accepté que ta mémoire soit effacée, c'était comme… ».

-« Comme si je l'abandonnais je sais », soupira tristement Jane. « En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il l'a perçu ».

-« Nous ne savons pas complétement ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là Jane, juste ce que Markos a pu nous dire. Tu avais peut-être d'autres raisons de continuer à suivre ce plan, autres que de détourner l'attention de ta mère qui cherchait la taupe dans son organisation ».

-« En fait… je pense souvent à quelque chose qu'Ethan m'a dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés », admit Jane à mi-voix.

-« Qu'a-t-il dit » ?

-« Qu'il m'avait affronté quelques temps avant que la phase un ne soit lancée, pour me dissuader et que je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais protéger Roman ».

-« Le protéger de quoi ? Ou de qui » ? Demanda la blonde en plissant pensivement les yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas… peut-être de la CIA, ou même de Shepherd… Plus j'en apprends sur elle et plus… je me dis qu'elle ne tient à nous que tant que nous lui sommes utiles ».

-« C'est possible j'imagine… Quel rapport avec ce que Roman t'a dit » ? Jane cligna rapidement des yeux devant le retour brutal à leur sujet initial, avant de se tortiller à nouveau mal à l'aise.

-« Ce jour-là pour… l'embêter, j'ai sous-entendu que Kurt et moi étions… intimes ».

-« Et comment est-ce que ton frère l'a pris » ? Demanda Patterson avec amusement, se sentant étrangement soulagée que Jane et Roman soient capables de se chamailler comme une fratrie « normale ».

-« Il n'aime pas vraiment que je lui en parle… il m'a dit que j'avais toujours été très chatouilleuse et que si je continuais il vous enverrait une lettre anonyme pour vous dévoiler mon point faible », admit Jane en rougissant légèrement. La menace était puérile mais connaissant ses amies elle avait toujours craint qu'elles ne soient capables d'en tirer profit, ce en quoi elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-« Manque de chance pour toi, il s'avère qu'il avait parfaitement raison », taquina l'agent en la poussant gentiment de l'épaule, avant de redevenir plus grave. « Je vais préparer à manger et toi tu vas appeler le patron pour le rassurer », répondit ajouta-t-elle ensuite résolument.

-« Je ne sais pas… », hésita Jane.

-« Donc tu préfères le laisser s'inquiéter sur ton état toute la nuit » ? C'était très déloyal d'utiliser les sentiments de son amie comme cela, mais cette tête de mule ne lui laissait pas le choix. La jeune femme savait que s'ils n'en parlaient pas maintenant son patron et la brune se tortureraient mentalement toute la nuit pour essayer de savoir comment l'autre se sentait.

-« C'est mal ce que tu fais », marmonna Jane en lui jetant un regard vexé devant ce coup bas.

-« En amour comme en amitié, tous les coups sont permis pour s'assurer que ceux qu'on aime ne font rien de stupide », lui répondit la blonde en la défiant de la contredire.

-« Je te déteste », marmonna la jeune femme tatouée, mais d'un ton totalement dépourvu de conviction.

-« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Patterson en souriant, sachant que son amie ne le pensait pas vraiment et n'avait répondu cela que parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. « Kira, est-ce que cela te dirais de m'aider à faire un gratin de macaronis au fromage » ? Appela-t-elle ensuite, afin que son amie ait un peu d'intimité. La fillette accourut aussitôt, et une fois certaine qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait à proximité, Jane se résolut à sortir son téléphone pour appeler son petit-ami. Sans grande surprise, Kurt décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-« _Jane ? Est-ce que tout va bien_ » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton clairement préoccupé. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme se laissa bercer par le son de sa voix, avant de répondre :

-« Oui… Je… ».

-« _Si tes prochains mots sont « je suis désolée », je viens chez Patterson te flanquer une fessée_ », menaça son petit-ami. La surprise la figea quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne commence à sourire légèrement. Certes elle sentait que Kurt était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution si elle le poussait à bout, mais sa préoccupation était aussi réconfortante d'une certaine façon. Elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il sache où elle était à l'heure actuelle, se doutant que ses gardiens avaient dû le prévenir dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné.

-« Eh bien…c 'est le cas quand même… J'aurais dû attendre que vous ayez finis mais… je ne voulais pas risquer une dispute avec Sarah devant les enfants », admit la brune d'un ton hésitant, ne voulant pas risquer de le contrarier.

-« _Je sais ma belle_ », soupira Kurt à l'autre bout du fil. « _Je suis content qu'au moins l'une de vous deux ait réagit en adulte mais j'aurais préféré que tu me laisse gérer la situation_ ».

-« Sarah n'avait pas l'air prête à discuter », protesta défensivement Jane en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« _Je sais qu'elle est un peu… têtue. Elle t'a dit des choses cruelles, et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'elle devait bien se tenir si elle voulait rester ici »_ , répondit son petit-ami.

-« Quoi ?! Non Kurt je ne veux pas que tu… », commença à protester la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne la coupe.

-« _Ce n'est pas négociable Jane, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Je sais que… tu as peur que je sois forcé à faire un choix entre vous deux mais c'est moi que cela regarde. J'adore ma sœur, enfin la plupart du temps, quand elle ne se comporte pas comme la petite peste qu'elle était lorsque nous étions gamins et qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait… Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu comptes pour moi autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus_ ».

-« Kurt… ».

-« _Non, laisse moi finir. Je lui ai dit que son comportement était cruel, et que tu n'avais jamais voulu nous faire souffrir. Je lui ai dit qu'à l'époque, tu pensais vraiment être Taylor et qu'on t'avait manipulé pour cela. Elle a encore un peu de mal mais… elle est prête à faire des efforts pour… Eh bien… à un moment, il faudra bien que vous vous expliquiez_ », finit par admettre Kurt à contrecœur. Connaissant le caractère obstiné et volcanique de sa sœur lorsque la famille était concernée, il craignait que ses promesses ne résistent pas à une rencontre entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

-« Je sais Kurt mais… j'ai peur. J'ai fait de très mauvaises choses… j'étais… une terroriste. Quand Sarah l'apprendra elle aura encore plus de raisons de me haïr », soupira à son tour Jane en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Une partie d'elle-même voulait cette confrontation pour se défendre, et montrer à Sarah qu'elle ne se laisserait pas intimider. Mais une autre partie d'elle était plus craintive à cette idée. Elle aimait Kurt plus que tout, et craignait qu'en apprenant qui elle était vraiment, Sarah ne la déteste encore plus pour être dans une relation avec son frère.

-« _Jane… je sais que tu as toujours du mal avec… ce que Remi a fait et avec tes… erreurs. Mais cela ne change pas ce que je pense de toi, au contraire. Après ce que tu as traversé tu continues de te battre pour faire ce que tu crois juste, pour nous protéger. Je ne connais personne qui soit aussi résistante et loyale que toi, et je t'aime pour ça… même si j'aimerais que parfois tu penses moins aux autres et plus à toi…_ ». L'admission de Kurt fit douloureusement vibrer le cœur de la brune d'un mélange d'amour et de soulagement. Malgré toutes ses erreurs, son petit-ami l'aimait encore, au point de la défendre contre sa propre famille. Il lui répétait depuis des semaines qu'il tenait à elle et regrettait sincèrement ses actions passées, mais les actes avaient plus de poids que des mots. Elle n'était pas ravie qu'il mette en péril sa relation avec sa sœur pour elle, mais le geste de confiance la touchait tout de même.

-« Je ne suis pas partit parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance », se sentit-elle tout de même obligée de préciser. « Je voulais juste… du temps pour réfléchir… Sarah, elle a des raisons d'être en colère que je ne peux pas nier. Je me suis introduite dans vos vies, même si à l'époque… »

-« _Tu pensais être Taylor parce que c'était ce que moi je voulais et que j'ai réussi à t'en persuader_ », termina pour elle son petit-ami d'un ton douloureux. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ses actions pesaient sur lui, et il espérait que son erreur passée ne viendrait pas gâcher le début de relation qu'il construisait avec Jane.

-« Elle se méfie de moi parce qu'elle veut te protéger ce que je peux comprendre », continua Jane.

-« _Ce qui n'excuse pas ce qu'elle t'a dit… Je sais que le sujet de la famille est difficile pour toi, mais Sarah avait tort. Tu as une famille. Tu as Roman et tu nous as nous, et nous ferons n'importe quoi pour te garder en sécurité et t'aider à faire face… Pour le moment ce serait trop dangereux, et illégal, de parler de toute l'affaire Sandstorm à ma sœur, mais une fois qu'elle saura ce que tu as traversé et tout ce que tu as fait pour nous aider et pour aider des innocents… elle verra la vraie Jane, celle dont je suis amoureux_ ».

-« Je t'aime aussi », parvint à articuler la brune en réponse, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade en entendant ses mots.

-« _Pas autant que moi_ », fut la réponse immédiate de son petit-ami.

-« Oh c'est une compétition maintenant » ? Demanda doucement la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère et essayer de dissimuler l'émotion dans sa voix.

-« _Bien sûr et tiens-toi prête, parce que je gagne toujours_ », répondit Kurt d'un ton à la fois légèrement moqueur et débordant d'amour en entrant dans son jeu.

-« Continuez à vous dire ça, agent Weller, mais c'est vous qui serez à moi », s'entendit répondre Jane avant même de prendre conscience de ses paroles. Décidemment, Kurt avait un effet particulier sur elle, et parvenait facilement à traverser ses barrières pour atteindre son cœur.

-« _Oh mais je ne demande que ça mademoiselle Doe_ ». Ils profitèrent tous deux du silence maintenant plus confortable pendant quelques instants, avant que Kurt ne reprenne. « _Mais je suis sérieux quand je te dis que les choses peuvent s'améliorer entre vous. Cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive_ ».

-« Tu promets » ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune.

-« _Bien sûr. Je t'aime Jane, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais_ », répondit fermement Weller.

-« Tu me manque », admit finalement la jeune femme.

-« _Tu me manque aussi. Sarah n'est là que pour quelques jours et elle a proposé d'aller dormir à l'hôtel_ … ».

-« Non… Tu dois passer un peu de temps avec elle et Sawyer, ils ont fait tout ce voyage depuis Portland pour te voir. Je… je ferais des efforts mais… pour le moment je vais rester dormir chez Patterson. Je veux bien essayer de parler à Sarah mais… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps », dit Jane en se mordillant à nouveau les lèvres.

-« _Je sais ma belle, je comprends, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi, je ne vais pas te pousser. Fais les choses au rythme qui te convient_ ».

-« Merci… d'être aussi compréhensif », souffla Jane.

-« _Pas de problèmes… et arrête de te mordiller les lèvres, tu vas te les abimer à force_ », ajouta son petit-ami d'un ton qui se voulait sévère. La jeune femme roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même à l'idée que Kurt connaisse si bien ses petites manies qu'il puisse deviner ce qu'elle faisait sans même la voir.

-« À vos ordres monsieur », répondit-elle en imitant le ton sérieux et professionnel d'un agent fédéral. Elle entendit son petit-ami soupirer, mais coupa après un rapide au-revoir, pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer. Satisfaite de cette petite victoire, qu'il lui ferait sûrement payé demain, Jane tourna ensuite son attention sur Patterson et Kira qui avaient manifestement terminé leur préparation et mettaient la table en attendant que le four sonne.

-« Est-ce que je peux aider » ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-« Tu peux t'asseoir en attendant », répondit son amie avec un haussement d'épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle avait la situation en main.

-« Tu me laisse dormir ici, je devrais pouvoir t'aider », objecta la brune en jetant un regard vers son ventre.

-« Jane, je suis enceinte pas malade. Je mets seulement la table, je ne participe pas à un marathon », dit Patterson en roulant des yeux.

-« T'as aussi un bébé dans ton ventre ? Comme Allie » ? Demanda Kira d'un ton intéressé en finissant de poser avec précision un morceau de pain au centre de chaque serviette disposée à côté des assiettes.

-« Oui mais il est plus petit que celui dans le ventre d'Allie, il ne bouge pas encore », répondit l'agent fédéral en sachant ce qui intéressait la fillette, trouvant son air un peu déçu très mignon. « Mais le jour où il sera assez grand pour bouger tu pourras le sentir », promit-elle.

-« Mais c'est un secret pour le moment, il n'y a que Tasha et Allie qui le savent », intervint Jane.

-« Nas aussi », commenta Patterson. « Elle est très observatrice », ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules devant le regard étonné de son amie.

-« Donc pour le moment il faut garder le secret. Tu peux faire ça » ? Demanda gentiment Jane en se penchant vers Kira. La fillette hocha la tête avec entrain, puis mima une clé fermant sa bouche, avant de faire le geste de la jeter. Les deux adultes rirent doucement en la voyant faire, puis Patterson s'approcha.

-« Donc tu ne diras vraiment rien ? Même si quelqu'un fait ça » ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant Kira et en se mettant à lui chatouiller le ventre. La fillette éclata de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens, tandis que Jane se joignait à l'attaque. La sonnerie du four interrompit le jeu, et Patterson se précipita pour retirer le plat, tandis que Jane soulevait Kira, qui prétendait ne plus avoir de force, pour l'emmener à table. Elle savait bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour obtenir un câlin, mais était plus que ravie de jouer le jeu.

-« Borden ne mange pas avec nous » ? Demanda-t-elle cependant en remarquant finalement qu'il n'y avait que trois assiettes.

-« Il ne revient de sa conférence que demain », répondit Patterson ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vague.

-« Il te manque ».

-« Oui… Ces derniers temps avec le travail c'est un peu la folie. Et il veut absolument régler quelque chose avant d'annoncer l'arrivée du bébé officiellement. Il ne veut pas me dire quoi par contre », commenta la blonde d'un ton légèrement contrarié.

-« Eh bien… le bébé était une surprise alors… il a peut-être besoin de temps pour être prêt », proposa Jane.

-« Peut-être… Nous verrons cela demain, pour le moment à table ».

….

 _Hôpital, chambre des Dickinson, le lendemain midi_

Allie mâchonna pensivement son sandwich en regardant à nouveau vers Iliana, la plus susceptible de se réveiller. Zapata avait veillé dans la chambre une grande partie de la nuit, avant d'être remplacée par Reade, mais sans constater d'amélioration. Elle-même avait pris le relais durant sa pause-déjeuner, se doutant en plus que l'équipe Weller devait avoir une petite conversation. La nouvelle des évènements de la veille s'était rapidement propagée dans le groupe par l'intermédiaire de Patterson, qui n'avait pas digéré les critiques de Sarah. Reade s'était montré déçu par son ex petite-amie mais avait compris qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Il avait cependant fallu toute la persuasion de Jane, et une petite démonstration d'autorité de Kurt pour que Tasha, rendue folle de rage par ce que la femme avait dit à son amie, n'aille pas expliquer sa façon de penser à la cadette des Weller.

À cette idée, l'US Marshal ne put retenir un petit grognement et mordit un peu plus férocement dans son encas. Elle aussi aurait eu des choses à dire à la sœur de Kurt pour son comportement. Jane était encore fragile sous ses airs de dur à cuir, et les piques qui lui avaient été adressées étaient à même de réveiller ses insécurités. Heureusement, Kurt avait bien géré la situation, et Jane s'était prudemment mise en retrait en attendant de pouvoir gérer les choses à son rythme.

-« Est-ce que je peux entrer » ? Demanda soudain une voix derrière elle. Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à l'objet de ses pensées.

-« Comment es-tu arrivée ici » ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux vers Sarah Weller qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « L'accès est restreint, normalement un agent du FBI doit filtrer les entrées », ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe de son interlocutrice.

-« Oh… J'ai dit à l'agent que c'était Kurt qui m'envoyait », admit Sarah un peu embarrassée. Allie se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Évidemment si l'agent avait déjà vu la sœur de son patron au bureau, il n'allait pas lui refuser l'accès. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'abord vérifié auprès de Kurt ne plaidait cependant pas en sa faveur, et elle se fit mentalement une note pour en parler à son ex petit-ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux » ?

-« Je cherche Jane, je pensais la trouver ici puisqu'on m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas au bureau ».

-« Pourquoi ? Pour continuer à la démolir » ? Grogna Allie d'un ton hostile, ne se sentant pas particulièrement d'envie d'être agréable après ce que la femme avait fait à son amie, encore moins pour l'aider à la trouver. Sarah cligna des yeux de surprise.

-« Tu as entendue parler de notre… dispute », comprit-elle. Elle avait rencontré quelques fois Allie lorsque Kurt et elle sortaient ensembles, et savait qu'elle était extrêmement forte et loyale. Sa réaction indiquait également qu'elle était vraiment aussi proche de Jane que Kurt l'avait prétendu, ce qui était surprenant.

-« Non, il faut être deux pour une dispute. Aux dernières nouvelles la seule qui a dit des choses cruelles à une personne qui n'a pas riposté c'est toi ».

-« Eh ! C'est elle qui a menti » ! Protesta Sarah, sentant la colère monter.

-« Kurt t'a déjà expliqué ce qui est arrivé », répondit Allie, en sortant son téléphone avec l'intention d'appeler Kurt et de prévenir Jane, sachant que son amie allait certainement passer avec Kira pour que la fillette puisse voir ses parents.

-« C'est vrai mais je ne comprends pas. Elle a déjà menti, comment pouvez-vous tous lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'elle ne ment pas encore à Kurt, qu'elle ne joue pas avec ses sentiments » ?!

-« Écoute… je sais que tu veux protéger ton frère, et je le comprends mais… un conseil, tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe entre Kurt et Jane, alors ne vient pas mettre ton nez là-dedans », dit Allie en s'interrompant et en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Je suis concernée ! C'est mon frère et s'il n'a pas les idées claires c'est à moi de veiller sur lui », gronda Sarah en s'échauffant visiblement.

-« Laisse Jane tranquille. Après ce qu'elle a vécu elle n'a pas besoin que tu viennes lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs », grogna Allie en faisant un effort presque surhumain pour garder son calme alors que les hormones dans son organisme créaient un véritable feu d'artifice dans sa tête.

-« Quels mauvais souvenirs ? C'est elle qui s'est faite passer pour notre amie d'enfance pour je ne sais quelles raisons. C'est elle qui nous a redonné de l'espoir, avant que nous n'apprenions que ce n'était qu'un mensonge et que notre amie était morte ! Kurt l'a même arrêté pour ça. J'imagine qu'elle a fait quelques jours de prison pour vol d'identité avant d'être relâchée mais… »

-« Quelques jours de prison » ?! Gronda Allie en perdant son calme, oubliant qu'elle était dans un hôpital. « C'est ce que tu penses qu'elle a vécu, quelques jours de prison » ?

-« Eh bien… oui, où aurait-elle pu être » ? Demanda Sarah perplexe.

-« Dans un endroit bien pire qu'une prison fédérale crois-moi. Jane n'a aucune existence légale, et quand elle a été arrêtée par Kurt, certaines personnes haut placées qui s'intéressaient aux secrets qu'ils pensaient qu'elle détenait à cause des… messages cachés dans ses tatouages l'on fait emmener dans une prison clandestine ».

-« Une prison clandestine » ?

-« Le genre d'endroit qui fonctionne en dehors du radar, sans règles ni lois ».

-« Et alors » ? Demanda Sarah, ne voyant toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-« Et alors elle a été torturée ! Pendant des mois ! Jour et nuit ! Ces salopards l'ont battue, humiliée, noyée, électrocutée encore et encore, et nous remercions le ciel tous les jours qu'ils n'aient pas non plus décidé de la violer par-dessus le marché » ! Gronda Allie, chaque mot faisait se décomposer un peu plus Sarah sous ses yeux. « Alors ne viens pas dire qu'elle n'a vécu que quelques jours de prison » !

-« Quoi ?! Non c'est faux… personne ne fait ce genre de choses sur le sol américain … », protesta faiblement la cadette des Weller.

-« Eh bien si ils l'ont fait ! Et Kurt ne se pardonne toujours pas d'avoir laissé cela arriver ! Et toi tu viens remuer tout ça alors qu'ils ont enfin décidé de se pardonner et d'avancer ensemble », poursuivit impitoyablement Allison en la foudroyant du regard.

Deux choses se produisirent en même temps. Un choc à la porte les fit se retourner pour trouver Jane figée dans l'ouverture, sans doute parce qu'elle avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Au même instant, Iliana commença à bouger la main et à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 60_


	61. Chap 61 - Nouvelle piste

Hello tout le monde, après le nouveau petit décalage de mercredi, puisque dans l'histoire la discussion entre Jane et Patterson a été un peu plus longue que prévu, nous allons enfin entrer dans l'arc de résolution de l'affaire Sandstorm.

Pour ceux qui suivent également _La Famille est plus qu'une histoire de sang_ , je travaille actuellement sur le chapitre 8 qui est presque terminé et devrait être publié cette semaine (j'espère mardi mais ce sera peut-être un peu plus tard).

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Spiigirl, Kaddu, Elislin et NoNaame pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu** : Ça y'est, on est dimanche lol.

 **Hm** : Le suspens c'est bon pour le cœur lol.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, Kira ne serait pas Kira si ses petites oreilles ne trainaient pas et qu'elle ne répétait pas ce qu'elle entend, surtout lorsque cela concerne Jane^^.

 **Spiigrl** : Thanks ^^

 **Elislin** : Sarah will need time to admit totally what she just learned.

 **NoNaame** : Désolé mais malheureusement en ce moment ce n'est pas possible. Les choses sont assez compliquées pour moi et je travaille beaucoup ce qui me laisse moins de temps pour écrire. Quand je parviens à le faire, je finis souvent les chapitres tard, et je les poste donc tard, sinon la parution se retrouverait souvent décalée au lendemain matin.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Suite à l'arrivée de Sarah Weller chez Kurt, mécontente d'apprendre que son frère et la brune sont dans une relation, Jane se réfugie chez Patterson avec Kira. Bien qu'énervée par l'intervention de la cadette des Weller dans la relation entre son amie et son patron, qui menace les progrès fait jusqu'ici, la blonde entreprend de remonter le moral de Jane. Celle-ci, renvoyée à quelques-unes de ses insécurités, craint surtout de forcer Kurt à faire un choix entre elle et sa sœur. Après une discussion au téléphone avec son petit-ami, ses inquiétudes à ce sujet sont un peu calmées, mais elle préfère tout de même rester chez Patterson le temps que Sarah reparte, ne voulant pas risquer une dispute avec elle en présence des enfants. La sœur de Kurt ne partage par ces réticences, et cherche activement Jane pour avoir une explication avec elle. Son frère lui ayant parlé de l'importance des Dickinson dans sa vie, elle se rend donc à l'hôpital, espérant l'y trouver. À la place, elle tombe sur Allie qui monte la garde pendant sa pause déjeuner, et se montre moins que ravie de cette intrusion. Le ton monte rapidement lorsque Sarah insinue que Jane n'a pas de raisons d'avoir de mauvais souvenirs et l'US Marshal lui explique alors ce que la brune a vécu aux mains de la CIA, avant que les deux femmes ne se rendent compte que la concernée se tient à la porte et les a entendu.

….

 **Chapitre 61 – Nouvelle piste**

.…

 _Chambre d'hôpital des Dickinson_

Allie écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jane, la culpabilité déferlant immédiatement sur elle. Dans sa colère en entendant Sarah dénigrer son amie et minorer ce qu'elle avait subi, elle s'était laissée emporter et avait livré beaucoup trop d'informations. Pire que tout, Jane avait visiblement entendu la fin de la conversation, et elle s'en voulait à la fois de lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs et d'avoir laissé échapper des informations aussi personnelles. Elle commençait à bien connaitre la brune maintenant et savait qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens la prennent en pitié, ni étaler sa vie personnelle.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Jane avait encore des problèmes de confiance, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant considérant ce qu'elle avait vécu. Si elle avait fait des progrès pour se rapprocher d'eux, elle restait cependant par nature très méfiante et réservée envers les inconnus. Même si Sarah n'entrait pas totalement dans cette catégorie, puisqu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées avant, elles n'étaient pas proches, et l'hostilité de la benjamine de la fratrie Weller ne la classait certainement pas dans les personnes à qui Jane était prête à confier ce genre de détails sur elle.

-« Jane… », commença Allie en esquissant une grimace désolée. La jeune femme tatouée la regarda, mais ne sembla pas la voir. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et l'agent fédéral devina que son esprit avait sans doute dû basculer sur un souvenir. Étant donné le contexte, elle doutait que cela soit un souvenir agréable, aussi s'approcha-t-elle rapidement pour mettre ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amie. « Jane, Jane reste avec moi », dit-elle en la secouant légèrement.

En entendant Allie parler à Sarah, des souvenirs de sa détention et des souffrances et humiliations qu'elle y avait subie étaient revenus à sa mémoire, et la brune luttait pour les repousser tout au fond de son esprit. Brusquement elle se sentit saisie par les épaules, et entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, même si la présence semblait lointaine. Elle se raccrocha cependant à cette voix qui avait l'air inquiète pour elle, et d'un coup, son esprit revint au présent. Clignant rapidement des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'Allie se tenait juste devant elle, et que c'était elle qui la secouait gentiment pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

-« Je vais… bien… », dit-elle par réflexe.

-« Non Jane tu ne vas pas bien… Je le sais et tu le sais, alors pas la peine de faire semblant », répondit Allie d'un ton à la fois inquiet et légèrement frustré. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser à de mauvaises choses je voulais… ». Un nouveau mouvement et un faible râle venant d'Iliana interrompirent à nouveau la conversation, et laissant ses problèmes de côté Jane s'avança vivement auprès d'elle.

-« Iliana… Iliana… Est-ce que vous m'entendez » ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir en saisissant la main de la femme blessée. Un faible gémissement lui répondit, même si la jeune femme fut incapable de dire si c'était un simple réflexe ou si son interlocutrice la comprenait.

-« Je vais demander à ce qu'on appelle un médecin », lui dit Allie en se dirigeant vers la porte pour passer la tête à l'extérieur et relayer sa demande à une infirmière qui passait. « Kira n'est pas avec toi » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec étonnement en remarquant finalement l'absence de la fillette, absence d'autant plus surprenante que Jane avait été prête à se battre pour la garder avec elle.

-« Elle est aux toilettes avec Patterson, elles ne devraient pas tarder », la renseigna Jane d'un ton distrait, toujours concentrée sur la patiente. Après quelques secondes, les paupières d'Iliana papillonnèrent, avant de finalement parvenir à s'ouvrir.

-« Iliana, est-ce que vous m'entendez » ? Répéta la jeune femme avec espoir. La patiente alitée la regarda un instant sans sembler la voir, puis ses yeux se firent soudain plus vifs, et une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son regard. La psychiatre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un croassement à demi étranglé en sortit.

-« Doucement », lui dit immédiatement Jane sans lâcher sa main, cherchant du regard un verre d'eau autour d'elle, se rappelant la soif qui l'avait tenaillée à son propre réveil quelques semaines en arrière. À l'instant où elle tendait sa main libre pour saisir le gobelet posé non loin, une jeune femme rousse en blouse médicale entra et s'approcha de la patiente.

-« Elle est effectivement réveillée. Bonjour madame Dickinson, je suis le docteur Kilagis, est-ce que vous me comprenez » ? Iliana essaya de parler mais ne parvint à nouveau à produire qu'un étrange grognement qui semblait approbateur.

-« Excellent. Je vais faire quelques tests et vous posez quelques questions d'accord » ? Jane voulut se reculer pour laisser la place au médecin pour travailler, mais Iliana agrippa sa main plus fort et lui jeta un regard inquiet en regardant autour d'elle.

-« Kira va bien », la rassura la brune en comprenant que la femme face à elle cherchait sa fille des yeux. « Elle est aux toilettes avec l'agent Patterson, elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ». La mère sembla se détendre, mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la main de Jane. Celle-ci adressa un regard gêné au docteur Kilagis, qui lui répondit par un sourire sympathique.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me débrouiller ». Pendant que le médecin vérifiait les réactions de sa patiente aux stimuli et l'informait de son état, Jane resta donc à côté du lit, offrant un soutien silencieux à la femme blessée. Derrière elle, complétement oubliée pour l'instant, Sarah observait avec curiosité ses réactions. La cadette des Weller étaient encore sous le choc des révélations qu'Allison lui avaient littéralement jetées au visage. Une partie d'elle, cynique, se demandait si ce n'était pas une nouvelle ruse. Après tout, Jane avait déjà menti sur son identité, alors qui savait sur quoi d'autre elle avait pu mentir ?

Cependant, sa réaction lorsqu'elle les avait entendues parler d'elle n'était pas celle de quelqu'un surprit à mentir. C'était celle d'une personne traumatisée, et la jeune femme tatouée s'était ensuite figée sur place, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle se rappelait soudain quelque chose. Le plus surprenant avait cependant été la réaction d'Allie. Voir l'ex petite-amie de son frère défendre l'actuelle compagne de Kurt avec autant d'ardeur était déjà surprenant, mais l'agent fédéral avait semblé regretter de lui avoir donné toutes ces informations dès qu'elle avait vu la réaction de Jane. Elle s'était ensuite précipitée vers la jeune femme pour la réconforter, ce qui voulait dire… que tout était peut-être vrai.

Sarah peinait à accepter cette idée, car savoir qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait, certes pas aussi bien que son frère, mais qu'elle avait pensé être une amie à un moment, avait été victime de torture… c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler. Après quelques instants, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weller mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait.

D'une part, l'explication d'Allie était étrange, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéresserait aux tatouages de Jane au point de la torturer, surtout si elle était amnésique. Concernant ce point, elle pensait que la brune ne mentait pas, d'ailleurs Kurt lui avait expliqué avoir toutes les preuves médicales que ses souvenirs avaient bel et bien été effacés lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'elle pour la première fois. D'autre part, Kurt était un agent intègre et un farouche défenseur de la loi, et elle peinait à admettre qu'il ait pu laisser cela arriver. Certes à l'époque il avait eu l'air vraiment en colère en apprenant que Taylor était morte et donc que Jane lui avait menti. Cependant elle doutait que cela pousse son frère à laisser une femme pour qui il avait visiblement eu une certaine affection se faire torturer.

Toutefois, là encore Allison en lui criant dessus lui avait dit que Kurt se reprochait d'avoir laissé cela arriver, ce quoi voudrait dire… Non elle n'y croyait pas, ce n'était tout simplement pas le genre d'homme qu'il était. Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était forcément une erreur.

L'autre chose qui la perturbait était la réaction de Jane au réveil de la femme blessée. La jeune femme tatouée avait eu l'air à la fois soulagée et très concernée par ce qui arrivait, ce qui semblait accréditer ce que Kurt lui avait dit sur le lien qui unissait cette famille à Jane. Une partie d'elle restait méfiante sur les intentions de la jeune femme, mais dans le même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrie de la voir aussi attentionnée.

-« Maman », cria une petite voix plus joyeuse, et bientôt Kira entra en courant, suivit plus lentement par Patterson, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Sarah dans le fond de la pièce. Se dégageant rapidement mais en douceur de la poigne d'Iliana, Jane se retourna pour attraper la fillette au vol avant qu'elle ne saute sur le lit de sa mère.

-« Doucement Kira. Tu te rappelles ce que nous avons dit à propos de maman » ? Demanda gentiment Jane. La fillette dans ses bras hocha frénétiquement la tête, tout en continuant de sourire.

-« Oui, elle a bobo sa tête, sa jambe et son bras, alors il faut faire doucement ».

-« Exactement », répondit Jane en souriant avant de la déposer sur le lit près d'Iliana, du côté droit, où celle-ci était moins blessée. Kira se pelotonna aussitôt contre elle avec précaution. En souriant, la jeune mère resserra son étreinte sur elle.

-« Je vais… bien », articula-t-elle, sa mâchoire encore engourdie par le choc de l'accident et par le fait de ne pas avoir parlé pendant aussi longtemps. Jane jeta aussitôt un regard interrogatif vers le médecin, qui sourit de manière rassurante devant sa préoccupation.

-« C'est vrai, le fait qu'elle reprenne conscience seule est une très bonne nouvelle. Nous allons faire un scanner pour vérifier l'éventuelle formation d'un hématome, mais pour l'instant elle ne présente aucun signe d'hémorragie cérébrale. La plaie de sa jambe ne montre aucun signe d'infection, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle également. La facture du bras est simple et devrait juste se ressouder avec du repos. Les problèmes d'élocutions vont rapidement disparaitre, elle doit juste reprendre l'habitude de faire fonctionner sa mâchoire, qui sera douloureuse quelque temps à cause du choc de la collision ». Après un rapide contrôle des constantes vitales d'Andrew, le docteur Kilagis quitta ensuite la pièce en leur demandant de l'appeler si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose.

-« Merci », souffla la blessée en regardant Jane.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda celle-ci en lui jetant un regard confus.

-« Kira », répondit simplement la mère en désignant sa fille du menton.

-« Oh… bien sûr, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule », répondit Jane en se tortillant légèrement mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'elle la remerciait de s'occuper de sa fille.

-« T'as encore bobo » ? Demanda la fillette en relevant les yeux.

-« Ça va princesse. Maman… a des médicaments pour avoir moins mal ». La rassura sa mère, bien qu'en grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger sa jambe gauche pas inadvertance. « Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien avec Jane » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite pour la distraire. La question sembla tranquilliser la petite qui se mit à détailler avec enthousiasme son temps avec Jane.

-« …Et on a fait une bataille de chatouilles avec Tasha, Patty et Allie. C'était rigolo, Tasha elle craint les guillis même si elle dit que c'est pas vrai ». Sa déclaration fit sourire légèrement les trois amies à ce souvenir, l'air vexé de la Latina lorsqu'elle avait finalement craqué et les avait suppliées d'arrêter revenant à leur mémoire. Sa réputation d'agent dur à cuir en avait pris un petit coup, d'autant qu'elle avait toujours prétendu à Patterson ne pas être chatouilleuse pour éviter ses vengeances, et elle avait du mal à l'admettre. « Après on voulait aller se promener mais… », Kira s'arrêta d'un coup et les adultes comprirent immédiatement pourquoi.

-« Mais il y a eu l'accident et Kurt est venu nous chercher pour venir ici », poursuivit Jane à sa place, son cœur se serrant en voyant l'éclat joyeux disparaitre des yeux de sa petite protégée.

-« Je me souviens pas de tout parce que j'ai fait dodo sur Jane, mais on est resté longtemps longtemps ici pour voir si t'allais plus faire dodo. Et après j'ai écouté le bébé dans le ventre d'Allie ».

-« Oh, tu l'a senti bougé » ? Lui demanda sa mère avec intérêt.

-« Oui, c'est rigolo ».

-« On voit que ce n'est pas ta vessie qu'elle utilise comme un ballon de football », marmonna l'US Marshal, faisant légèrement sourire ses amies et Iliana.

-« Et après… la dame elle voulait m'emmener », continua Kira, son sourire disparaissant une deuxième fois.

-« Quelle dame » ? Demanda Iliana avec inquiétude.

-« Un agent des services sociaux. Nous ne savons pas encore qui, mais après l'accident quelqu'un a déclenché la procédure et elle voulait… placer Kira le temps que l'un d'entre vous se réveille pour dire ce qu'il fallait faire », répondit Jane en grimaçant.

-« Mais Jane elle a pas voulu, elle s'est fâchée contre la dame pour que je reste avec elle. Et Kurt il nous a emmené chez lui », reprit Kira.

-« Je préfère ça », soupira sa mère avec soulagement. « Donc tu dors chez l'agent Weller et Jane » ?

-« Nan », répondit sa fille en secouant la tête à sa grande surprise. « On est parti chez Patty parce que la madame elle est arrivé et que y'avait pas assez de place pour faire dodo », répondit-elle en regardant vers Sarah qui observait la scène sans rien dire depuis un coin de la pièce. « En plus, elle a dit des choses méchantes à Jane, j'aime pas quand les gens sont méchants avec Jane », ajouta Kira en se penchant vers sa mère comme pour lui dire un secret, mais ne parvenant pas à baisser suffisamment le volume de sa voix, ce qui fit que tout le monde l'entendit. L'expression de Sarah en entendant ces mots passa rapidement de l'irritation à la gêne lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-« Qui êtes-vous » ? Demanda Iliana en remarquant finalement l'inconnue.

-« Sarah Weller, la sœur de Kurt », répondit la jeune femme. Même dans son état encore un peu vaseux, la psychiatre comprit aisément ce qui avait dû causer la dispute. De ce que l'agent Weller lui avait expliqué, ceux qui avaient tatoué Jane et effacé sa mémoire l'avaient envoyé vers lui avec un but. La prenant au départ pour son amie d'enfance disparue, il l'avait probablement présentée à sa sœur, qui maintenant qu'elle savait que la jeune femme leur avait menti à ce sujet, même involontairement, devait se sentir trahie et en colère. Partant de là, il était facile de deviner pourquoi Jane était parti trouver refuge chez une amie, et pourquoi elle avait emmené Kira avec elle. La jeune femme tatouée ne voulant ni l'exposer à une dispute, ni la quitter des yeux, c'était la solution la plus logique.

Malgré ses propres blessures, Iliana ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à nouveau de la compassion pour Jane. La pauvre ne semblait pas avoir droit à une minute de répit, peut importait l'énergie qu'elle mettait à essayer d'aider les gens autour d'elle. Comme si à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un progrès quelque chose venait lui rappeler ses erreurs et remettre en cause la façon dont elle se percevait. Même dans son état, elle voyait sans mal la tension qui rayonnait littéralement du corps de la brune, ainsi que le mélange d'incertitude et de culpabilité sur son visage, comme si elle hésitait entre se défendre et fuir. Mentalement, le médecin prit note d'avoir une discussion approfondie avec Jane dès que possible, afin de réparer les dégâts causés par cette altercation. Après tout ce que la jeune amnésique avait fait pour protéger sa fille, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au juste » ? Demanda sèchement Patterson en toisant l'intruse les sourcils froncés, se retenant manifestement de se montrer plus vocale. Jane se déplaça aussitôt pour poser une main sur son épaule droite, essayant sans doute de la dissuader de démarrer une dispute.

-« Je voulais parler… avec Jane », admit la benjamine de la fratrie Weller en commençant de plus en plus à regretter sa décision.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour continuer à la démolir » ? Gronda Patterson en imitant sans le savoir les remontrances d'Allie quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Arrête ça ne sert à rien. T'énerver n'est pas bon pour le bébé et je ne veux pas que… Kira voit ça », intervint Jane à s'arrangeant pour que seules les adultes l'entendent.

-« Vous êtes enceinte aussi » ? S'étonna Iliana, comprenant un peu mieux ce qui rendait Jane aussi protectrice. La brune n'avait que peu d'amis, et compte tenu de ce qu'ils affrontaient tous les jours, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse ainsi face à cette nouvelle situation.

-« Est-ce que Kurt est au courant » ? Demanda Sarah une fois remise de sa stupeur.

-« Non pas pour le moment… Reade non plus », répondit Patterson avec une petite grimace.

-« Mais… ils doivent savoir. Même si vous n'allez pas sur le terrain… ».

-« Pas maintenant. Je… je ne suis pas prête. Si je le leur dis, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment… ils deviendront insupportablement protecteurs », grogna la spécialiste informatique, bien que plus hésitante.

-« C'est un secret, faut rien dire même si on te fait des guillis », intervint Kira, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Je devine que Kira a encore joué les petites curieuses si vous avez eu besoin de la… discipliner un peu », dit Iliana en regardant sa fille avec une affection amusée avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. En gloussant, la petite lui rendit le geste avant de se pelotonner à nouveau contre elle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-« En quelque sorte… Elle est plus attentive que ce que l'on pense », approuva Patterson.

-« C'est une petite futée et j'adore les questions qu'elle pose », intervint Allie en jetant un regard entendu à Jane qui soupira avec une moue vexée.

-« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose » ? Demanda Iliana.

-« La dernière fois qu'elle est venue au bureau, Kira a demandé à Jane comment on faisait les bébés » ricana doucement Patterson avec un regard affectueux vers son amie qui se tortillait nerveusement sur place.

-« Oh… et qu'a répondu Jane » ?

-« Je lui ai dit que… puisque vous étiez médecin elle devrait vous poser la question », marmonna la brune avec embarras.

-« Eh bien… merci du cadeau. Peut-être que je devrais laisser Andrew lui expliquer, considérant le fait qu'il a décidé arbitrairement qu'aucun garçon ne serait autorisé à approcher sa fille avant ses 25 ans, ce serait amusant », sourit son interlocutrice, avant que son air amusé ne disparaisse alors que ses yeux passaient sur son mari, toujours inerte dans le lit à côté du sien.

-« Je… je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux », dit immédiatement Jane en suivant son regard.

-« Non c'est faux, mais c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral », répondit tristement Iliana en jetant un regard vers sa fille qui s'était apparemment endormie contre elle.

-« Qu'en pense le docteur Kilagis » ? Demanda Patterson sincèrement préoccupée, qui n'avait pas écouté la conversation tenue quelques minutes plus tôt, concentrée sur la présence de Sarah et essayant de deviner pourquoi la sœur de son patron était venue jusqu'ici. Non seulement l'agent avait elle aussi commencé à s'attacher à la famille au fil de l'enquête, même si ses contacts avec eux avaient été moins fréquents que ceux du reste de l'équipe, mais elle éprouvait aussi une immense gratitude pour les parents qui avaient aidé Jane à traverser une période difficile.

-« Il n'a pas fait d'hémorragie cérébrale ni de nouvel arrêt cardiaque ce qui est positif, mais il est toujours dans le coma et personne ne sait quand il va se réveiller».

-« J'ai entendu parler de la façon dont il a défendu Jane… C'est un battant, il prend un peu son temps, mais il ira mieux vous verrez », intervint à son tour Allie d'un ton confiant.

-« Il est têtu c'est vrai… », admit la jeune femme. « Malheureusement pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que prier en attendant qu'il revienne à lui », soupira Iliana. Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui était dans le rôle du patient, et même si elle essayait d'intellectualiser les choses, ce n'était pas facile à faire, ses émotions luttant contre ce que ses connaissances médicales essayaient de lui dire.

-« Pourquoi » ? Commença Sarah avant de s'interrompre. Elle avait regardé la dynamique du groupe avec curiosité, les sujets abordés et les petites piques amicales montrant que tout le monde partageait un certain niveau de proximité avec Jane. En se tenant en dehors du groupe et de l'attention générale, elle avait également remarqué que la brune semblait sincère dans son inquiétude pour la santé de ses amies et de la femme blessée.

-« Pourquoi quoi » ? Demanda Patterson en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi… Je veux dire… tout le monde semble très attaché à Jane ».

-« Et en quoi est-ce que c'est un problème » ? Gronda l'agent blonde en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Ce n'est pas… c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas… Jane a menti sur qui elle était, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle ne ment pas sur autre chose » ? Demanda Sarah d'un ton hésitant.

-« Et par autre chose tu veux dire ce qu'elle a subit » ? Demanda à son tour Allie d'un ton dangereux en plissant elle aussi les yeux de façon menaçante.

-« Ça suffit », s'interposa Jane en regardant ses amies avec détermination, avant de se tourner vers Sarah. « Je comprends que… que tu me détestes et je le mérite sûrement. Honnêtement il y a des jours où je me déteste aussi pour le mal que j'ai fait… Kurt m'a parlé rapidement de votre conversation hier et… il disait vrai. À l'époque, tout le monde me disait que j'étais Taylor et je le pensais aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal et… je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle soit morte et que… Kurt ait dû l'apprendre de cette façon. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, et de m'en vouloir mais… laisse mes amies en dehors de ça. Le stress est mauvais pour les bébés et… je ne veux pas non plus que Kira soit mêlée à ça ».

La petite tirade de Jane laissa tout le monde sans voix. Ses amies et Iliana avaient surtout retenu avec un grand déplaisir la partie où elle avouait se blâmer encore pour ce qui était arrivé. Sarah de son côté était étrangement émue par l'air repentant et déterminé sur le visage de son interlocutrice, et par la façon qu'elle avait d'accepter le blâme, de présenter des excuses pour ses erreurs sans essayer de se défiler. La sœur de Kurt se trouvait également touchée par la façon qu'elle avait de défendre les gens qui lui tenaient à cœur, son attachement et sa préoccupation pour ses amies enceintes et pour la fillette dont elle avait temporairement la charge montrant qu'elle faisait passer leur bien-être avant elle-même. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une personne égoïste, ni celui d'une criminelle.

-« Jane… je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé… Avoir fait des erreurs ne veut pas dire que vous êtes une mauvaise personne, ni que vous avez mérité ce qui vous est arrivé », soupira Iliana. La conversation commençait à être éprouvante, mais elle ne voulait pas se rendormir avant d'avoir mis les choses au point avec la jeune femme.

-« Je sais », répondit aussitôt Jane, avant de s'avancer pour lui tendre le gobelet d'eau et la paille qui s'y trouvait pour lui permettre de boire, espérant distraire l'attention de ses amies.

-« Tu sais, mais apparemment tu ne l'a pas encore admit », commenta Allie en croisant les bras et en la regardant fixement, montrant que son stratagème avait échoué, la faisant se tasser un peu sur elle-même.

-« Donc… c'est vrai » ? Demanda doucement Sarah en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis désolée… de poser la question mais… est-ce que… ».

-« Oui… Tout ce qu'Allie a dit sur… l'endroit où j'ai été emmenée après que Kurt m'a… arrêté… et sur… ce qu'on m'a fait est vrai », répondit douloureusement Jane en regardant Sarah droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci y chercha presque désespérément une trace de mensonge, mais n'y vit que du regret, de la douleur, et un peu de peur qui lui brisèrent le cœur, alors qu'elle admettait enfin que Jane ne mentait pas à ce sujet.

-« Oh mon dieu c'est… Jane je suis désolée », souffla la jeune femme.

-« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça », répondit la brune en haussant les épaules comme si les choses n'avaient pas d'importance, même s'il était visible à son attitude que c'était tout le contraire.

-« Mais… c'est horrible. Je suis encore… en colère contre toi pour avoir pris l'identité de Taylor mais… ça ne veut pas dire que… Oh Jane, tu ne méritais pas ça », poursuivit Sarah manifestement secouée. Son changement d'humeur fit légèrement se détendre Allie et Patterson, qui comprirent qu'elle avait fait le premier pas en admettant que Jane avait réellement souffert.

-« Je n'aime pas trop en parler… ni y penser », répondit cette fois-ci la brune en détournant les yeux, même si elle sembla se détendre légèrement en entendant la sœur de Kurt dire qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir pour ses erreurs.

-« Mais… comment… je ne comprends pas. Ce genre de chose c'est… je ne peux pas croire que Kurt ait laissé cela arriver… », continua Sarah.

-« Il ne l'a pas voulu, il a essayé de savoir où j'avais été transférée mais… j'étais totalement en dehors du système », répondit douloureusement Jane, alors que Patterson s'approchait pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes en colère contre toi » ? Intervint Allie en approchant à son tour. « C'est… une période très douloureuse pour Jane, et Kurt… il ne se pardonne toujours pas de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts qu'il leur a fallu pour se pardonner mutuellement et pour s'avouer leurs sentiments… ».

-« Je comprends… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas... Je veux seulement protéger Kurt. Quand nous étions jeunes et que… il était persuadé que papa avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Taylor… il ne faisait que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup de nos voisins pensaient tout bas. Ça a été une période très difficile pour nous mais il a toujours tout fait pour me protéger et pour être là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne veux pas… après qu'il ait eu le cœur brisé la dernière fois, je ne veux pas que… »

-« Que je me serve de lui et que je lui brise le cœur à nouveau », termina Jane à sa place. Même si cela faisait mal, elle pouvait comprendre la méfiance de Sarah et son désir de protéger son frère. Elle-même serait prête à beaucoup de choses pour protéger Roman.

-« Oui… Je ne devrais sans doute pas dire ça mais… même si je compatis vraiment à ce que tu as traversé… ».

-« Tu ne me fais pas confiance », termina à nouveau Jane. Là encore cela faisait mal mais elle pouvait le comprendre. « Compte tenu des circonstances… je peux le comprendre et… je te promet que je n'ai pas l'intention de briser le cœur de Kurt. Je préférerais mourir que de lui faire du mal à nouveau », ajouta-t-elle gravement.

-« Pour l'instant, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de… d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça », ajouta Sarah rapidement.

-« C'est compréhensible… tant que tu ne te mets pas entre eux tout ira bien », intervint à nouveau Allie en lui jetant un regard sévère.

-« Je sais, je n'en ai pas l'intention… D'ailleurs Kurt a été très clair là-dessus hier », ajouta la jeune femme avec une petit grimace. « Tu devrais… revenir à la maison. Il n'a rien dit hier, mais j'ai bien vu que tu lui manquais. Sawyer et moi pourrions aller à l'hôtel en attendant », proposa-t-elle ensuite en regardant Jane.

-« C'est gentil et j'apprécie l'effort mais nous en avons déjà parlé avec Kurt. Vous avez besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble et Sawyer a sûrement envie de voir son oncle. Avec la chambre d'ami transformée en chambre pour le bébé nous risquerions d'être tous un peu trop serré avec Kira alors… Patterson a accepté de nous héberger quelques temps », répondit Jane, une lueur méfiante brillant dans son regard.

-« Je comprends, c'est sans doute encore un peu tôt pour partager le même espace », acquiesça Sarah, comprenant qu'après ce qu'elle avait traversé la brune avait certainement des problèmes de confiance, et que leur altercation de la veille ne pouvait pas être effacée aussi vite.

-« Ok, même si je suis ravie que les choses s'arrangent, je vais devoir retourner travailler », soupira Allie en regardant sa montre. « Mais n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit », ajouta-t-elle sévèrement en regardant Sarah.

-« Je n'oublierais pas », promit celle-ci, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier une femme enceinte, surtout après avoir eu une petite démonstration de l'US Marshal en colère peu de temps auparavant.

…..

 _Bureau du FBI, trois heures plus tard._

Avisant Jane qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur avec Patterson et Kira, Kurt sortit rapidement de son bureau, essayant de ne pas se précipiter vers sa petite-amie, ce qui serait très malvenu devant ses hommes.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? Allie m'a appelé pour me dire que vous aviez rencontré Sarah à l'hôpital », dit-il d'un ton inquiet en les retrouvant à mi-chemin. Sur l'instant, il avait eu envie de foncer là-bas pour expliquer à sa sœur ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, alors qu'il l'avait clairement avertie de ne pas s'en prendre à Jane la veille. Son ex petite-amie l'avait cependant dissuadée de venir empirer les choses, alors que l'explication entre Jane et Sarah, bien que douloureuse, avait visiblement un peu commencé à arrondir les angles entre elles.

-« Oui… Ce n'était pas une conversation agréable mais… je crois que maintenant nous comprenons le point de vue de l'autre », répondit la brune d'un air fatigué.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit allée dans mon dos comme ça… Attend que je mette la main sur celui qui l'a laissé entrer là-bas », grommela Kurt, faisant sourire légèrement Jane.

-« Eh bien je pense que nous pouvons dire qu'être obstiné est génétique chez les Weller », le nargua-t-elle doucement.

-« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité », lui répondit son petit-ami clairement vexé.

-« Nas nous demande de descendre au labo de Patterson, nous pensons avoir une piste », les interrompit Tasha en arrivant soudain à leur hauteur. « Est-ce que ça va » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Jane après une hésitation, craignant sans doute de harceler son amie alors que tout le monde devait lui poser la même question.

-« Oui même si j'aurais préféré… un peu plus de temps », avoua la brune.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette… », commença la Latina avant de s'interrompre en regardant son patron d'un air coupable.

-« Allez dis-le, cette emmerdeuse », termina celui-ci à sa place.

-« Cette emmerdeuse t'ai traqué jusqu'à l'hôpital », grommela finalement Tasha. En échangeant un regard Kurt et Jane soupirèrent presque de soulagement que leur amie ne se soit pas retrouvée de garde dans la chambre des Dickinson à ce moment-là. Dans le cas contraire, la moitié de l'hôpital aurait probablement entendu ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

-« Nas a une piste à propos de quoi » ? Demanda Jane pour changer de sujet.

-« Shepherd », souffla la Latina, les faisant se raidir. Le petit groupe se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le laboratoire de Patterson, où ils retrouvèrent la maitresse des lieux, Nas et Reade.

-« Je vais bien », dit rapidement Jane d'un ton légèrement excédé en voyant ce dernier ouvrir la bouche. Coupé dans son élan, l'agent s'arrêta net, faisant se moquer sa coéquipière. Cherchant rapidement Kira des yeux, Jane la repéra à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'amusant visiblement sur l'un des ordinateurs tactiles en reproduisant des séquences de carrés de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient de manière aléatoire. Remarquant le technicien qui la surveillait attentivement en jetant des regards nerveux dans leur direction, Jane adressa un regard interrogateur à son amie.

-« Oh ça ? Il fallait occuper Kira tout en la gardant dans notre champ de vision alors je l'ai mise sur un jeu de mémoire, c'est très bon pour le développement cognitif ».

-« Et qui est le type qui nous regarde comme si nous allions le descendre » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Declan surveille Kira ».

-« En fait… l'agent Patterson a menacé de retirer… ce qui fait de lui un homme si il perd des yeux Kira ou si elle dérègle l'ordinateur », intervint Nas avec une pointe d'amusement perceptible dans la voix, alors que Kurt et Reade serraient instinctivement les jambes par solidarité avec des grimaces de sympathie.

-« Tu sais que tu n'es pas autorisée à menacer le personnel » ? Demanda Kurt en la regardant comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui saute d'un coup à la gorge.

-« Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse », répondit très sérieusement sa subordonnée. Weller hésita un instant à poursuivre, mais Jane et Tasha lui firent signe de la tête de laisser tomber.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez » ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-« Eh bien… j'ai repensé à ce que Roman vous a dit la dernière fois, sur le fait que Shepherd vous suivait depuis très longtemps », répondit Nas.

-« Et donc » ?

-« Si c'est bien vrai, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Sandstorm avait des vidéos de votre remise de diplôme à l'académie militaire ».

-« D'accord, mais quel rapport avec la façon de retrouver Shepherd » ?

-« En fait… nous avons creusé un peu… dans ton passé », admit Reade avec réticence.

-« Je n'ai rien à cacher », lui répondit Kurt. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé » ?

-« Lors de votre dernière année… votre père avait du mal à payer les frais de scolarité », intervint à son tour Nas.

-« Je me souviens oui… J'ai obtenu une bourse et j'ai pu terminer l'année », dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas le tour que la conversation prenait.

-« Oui… nous avons creusé de ce côté et… l'organisme qui t'a accordé la bourse n'a aidé qu'un seul étudiant… toi », expliqua Reade clairement mal à l'aise.

-« En fouillant un peu, nous nous sommes rendus compte que les fondateurs de cet organisme n'étaient que des prête-noms et que tous les autres étudiants qu'il est censé avoir aidé n'existent pas », poursuivit Nas.

-« Attendez… vous dites que ce serait… Shepherd qui a payé pour que Kurt puisse terminer ses études » ? Demanda Jane en écarquillant les yeux et en sentant son petit-ami se raidir à côté d'elle.

 _ **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Fin du chapitre 61_


	62. Chap 62 - Remise en cause

**Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Spiigirl, pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : Mais si y'a pas de suspense, comment convaincre les gens de revenir ^^.

 **Fan28** : Oui Jane a fait des progrès, mais durant sa captivité et les premières semaines de son retour elle a tellement intériorisé que beaucoup de choses sont arrivées à cause de ses erreurs qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour accepter. Sarah est un peu sceptique au départ, ce qui est normal d'une certaine façon, car elle ne peut pas admettre que son frère aurait laissé quelque chose comme ça arriver. Il y aura une nouvelle discussion Jane / Iliana mais pas tout de suite et tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

 **Spiigrl** : Thanks ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Le réveil d'Iliana donne à Sarah l'occasion de voir agir Jane auprès de gens dont elle se soucie. La réaction de la brune à ce qu'Allie a détaillé de sa captivité commence également à la faire douter. Cependant, c'est le soutien que Kira et Patterson montrent à la brune qui achève de la convaincre que ce n'est pas un mensonge, et que Jane a vraiment été torturée après avoir été arrêtée par Kurt. Ne parvenant cependant pas à comprendre pleinement le lien qui existe entre la famille Dickinson, Allie, Patterson et Jane, la sœur de Kurt pose cependant beaucoup de questions, qui réveillent de mauvais souvenirs. Durant la confrontation, Jane accepte pleinement le blâme pour ce qu'elle a fait, au grand damne de ses amies, et demande à Sarah de s'en prendre à elle et pas à ses proches pour l'affection qu'elles lui portent. La discussion ouvre finalement les yeux de la sœur de Kurt, qui bien que restant méfiante sur ses intentions la rassure sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas mérité de souffrir autant. Une fois de retour au FBI, l'équipe explore une nouvelle piste sur Shepherd, soupçonnant qu'elle a payé pour les études de Kurt.

….

 **Chapitre 62 – Remise en cause**

.…

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

Le reste de l'équipe observa nerveusement Weller se figer, et son regard se faire dur alors que les mots de Jane semblaient comme suspendus entre eux. Finalement, Nas fut la première à trouver le courage de confirmer cette hypothèse.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez envie d'entendre mais… nous pensons que oui ». Le regard de Kurt se braqua sur Reade, comme s'il exigeait une confirmation.

-« Désolé patron… ne tire pas sur le messager », répondit son ami en levant défensivement les mains devant lui. Sans même y faire attention, Jane s'approcha pour poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son petit-ami. Elle aurait voulu faire plus, mais c'était aussi loin qu'elle osait aller devant les techniciens qui travaillaient de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-« C'est… je n'arrive pas à y croire », gronda Weller, ayant l'impression que le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. L'idée que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la vie, tout ce qu'il avait accompli au FBI n'avait été possible que parce qu'une terroriste avait financé ses études était juste… c'était juste trop à admettre. Malgré le choc, il était cependant bien conscient de la présence de Jane à ses côtés, et de manière inattendue son esprit bascula sur elle. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Oscar lui avait montré la vidéo où Remi lui disait que tout était son plan… Si c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Shepherd avait révélé être sa mère…

Relevant la tête, il croisa les regards inquiets et pleins de compassions de son équipe, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Évidemment, ils avaient vécus tellement de choses ensembles que cela n'allait pas changer leur opinion de lui. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de son patron…

-« Bon sang… Pellington ne va vraiment pas aimer ça », marmonna-t-il.

-« Quoi ?! Non il ne faut rien lui dire, il pourrait… », commença Jane d'un air alarmé avant d'être interrompue par son petit-ami.

-« Jane… Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne de moi ».

-« Mais… ».

-« L'agent Weller a raison Jane. Si nous avons pu remonter jusque-là, d'autres pourraient le faire aussi. Dissimuler la vérité ne ferait que faire paraître les choses plus suspectes en donnant l'impression qu'il a des choses à cacher », intervint Nas.

-« Et comme vous n'auriez rien dit, cela ferait de vous mes complices », approuva Kurt.

-« Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher » ! Protesta la brune.

-« Alors je n'ai rien à craindre », répondit tranquillement son petit-ami, avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

-« Je ne lui fais pas confiance », finit par souffler la brune après une longue hésitation.

-« Nous le savons Jane… Mais le patron est le meilleur pour ce poste et Pellington le sait. De toute façon… ce n'est pas comme si il allait le virer sans preuves… », lui répondit gentiment Patterson.

-« Et il ne trouvera rien car Weller n'a aucun lien avec Sandstorm », approuva Reade.

-« Je n'aime pas ça quand même », marmonna la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Nous non plus, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre solutions », soupira Patterson.

-« Est-ce que nous sommes au moins capable de nous servir de cette piste pour remonter jusqu'à Shepherd » ? Demanda Tasha en croisant les bras, espérant que quelque chose de positif puisse sortir de tout cela.

-« Nous essayons de suivre l'argent mais pour l'instant il est difficile de remonter jusqu'aux créateurs de la fondation. Le compte utilisé a été fermé depuis près de 10 ans et cela nous complique la tâche », répondit son coéquipier.

-« Et du côté de l'académie » ? Demanda soudain Jane.

-« Comment ça » ? Lui demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Mais oui…Pour être en règle au niveau administratif l'école a dû garder une trace des mouvements d'argents et du donateur », dit Kurt son visage s'éclairant en comprenant où la brune voulait en venir.

-« Et peut-être que quelqu'un là-bas connaîtra la personne qui a mis cela en place. Ce n'est pas forcément Shepherd, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se serait exposée elle-même, mais si nous trouvons la personne derrière tout ça, il ou elle pourrait nous conduire à Shepherd », ajouta Jane avec espoir.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », approuva Tasha, sentant un regain d'optimisme la gagner. Bien que concentrés sur la guérison de Jane, puis sur la protection des Dickinson, ils n'avaient pas perdus de vu l'enquête sur Sandstorm. Cependant, avec la méfiance de Shepherd envers Jane, et le fait qu'elle lui permettait beaucoup moins d'entrer en contact avec son organisation, ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de nouvelles informations. En fait, ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir maintenant n'avait été possible que grâce à Roman…

Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que son amie en était sûrement venue à la même conclusion, mais qu'elle se retenait de le mentionner pour ne pas risquer une altercation avec eux. Pour tout dire, la Latina se sentait encore partagée à ce sujet. Certes Roman semblait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer tout ce qu'il percevait comme une menace. Toutefois ses actions des dernières semaines la laissaient plus… perplexe. Jane soutenait que son frère n'avait jamais eu le choix, et que l'orphelinat puis Shepherd avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cela, elle était sans problème prête à le croire. Ces derniers temps, Roman avait cependant semblé plus… hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il montrait une grande propension à la violence dès qu'il s'agissait de protéger sa sœur, un fait qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais il avait l'air de remettre en question certains des principes qui lui avaient été inculqués. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il sauvé Patterson ?

La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait également que même si elle ne l'aimait pas, la position de Roman dans Sandstorm faisait de lui un atout de plus grande valeur que Jane de par les informations dont il disposait. Pellington serait sans doute réticent au départ, mais il finirait probablement par négocier un accord en échange de sa collaboration. Tasha savait que Nas envisageait sérieusement la possibilité, même si rien ne serait facile. Elle savait que Jane espérait l'immunité totale pour son frère, et qu'on lui donne une chance de devenir meilleur, comme elle-même en avait eu une, à un prix terrible cependant. Un autre regard vers Reade lui montra qu'il partageait ses doutes. Roman était un tueur de flic, et l'idée de laisser un meurtrier dans la nature pour arrêter d'autres meurtriers ne leur plaisait pas. Ceci-dit, ils devaient admettre que les différentes agences fédérales passaient ce genre de marché tous les jours pour arrêter des criminels, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu que cela puisse concerner des affaires de terrorisme. Là encore, si de tels marchés existaient, personne ne viendrait s'en vanter, d'autant que la ligne de conduite officielle était que les États-Unis ne négociaient pas avec les terroristes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait cependant aborder le sujet avec Jane. C'était trop personnel, trop sensible, et sa confiance en eux était sans doute encore trop fragile pour risquer une dispute. De toute façon, ils avaient à l'heure actuelle des préoccupations bien plus immédiates. En dépit de leurs belles assurances pour essayer de réconforter Jane, rien ne garantissait en effet que Pellington se montre aussi compréhensif. Que Weller soit suspendu ou mis à l'écart de l'enquête serait catastrophique, à la fois pour la traque de Sandstorm et pour leur équipe.

-« Continuez à chercher du côté de l'argent pendant que je vais expliquer la situation à Pellington. Autant ne pas laisser les choses trainer… », dit finalement Kurt. Cette fois-ci, la main de Jane s'accrocha nettement à la sienne, mais personne ne fit de remarque, les taquineries n'étaient pas de mises à cet instant.

-« Tout ira bien. Reste un peu avec Kira pour lui éviter de rendre ce pauvre technicien fou et je reviens vite », promit-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Les yeux de Jane s'agitèrent rapidement, et il vit ses lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, sûrement parce qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire mais ne parvenait pas à formuler ses craintes et ses espoirs. À contrecœur, il finit par se détacher de la brune pour se rendre dans le bureau de son patron, réfléchissant déjà à la façon de présenter ses arguments.

-« Je devrais… être avec lui », souffla Jane plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

-« Je sais que tu as envie de le soutenir Jane, mais… », commença Patterson avant d'hésiter.

-« Mais ma présence ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses », soupira la brune. Pellington ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et trouvait que son influence sur Kurt était néfaste, alors il était évident que se présenter dans son bureau avec lui serait mal vu. Surtout s'il fallait expliquer que sa mère avait financé les études de Kurt, espérant le convaincre de la rejoindre plus tard…

-« Bon, voyons ce que nous disent les archives électroniques de cette banque », grommela Patterson d'un air décidé avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

-« Peut-être que je devrais… », commença Jane.

-« T'occuper de Kira ? Excellente idée », la détourna immédiatement Tasha. « Je sais que tu veux aider mais tu as besoin de te changer les idées et d'arrêter de stresser pour des choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucun contrôle. Je promets que nous t'appellerons si nous trouvons quelque chose ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Kira, Jane veut jouer avec toi », appela la Latina un ton plus fort, sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Aussitôt la fillette dégringola de son tabouret, manquant de faire avoir une crise cardiaque au pauvre technicien chargé de veiller sur elle, et se précipita vers la brune.

-« À quoi on joue » ? Demanda-t-elle avidement, avec un visage si mignon que Jane ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle jeta cependant un regard noir à son amie pour se servir de ses faiblesses comme cela, avant de partir sous le regard amusé du reste de l'équipe, pendant que Kira la tirait avec force vers l'avant. Après une hésitation, elle décida d'occuper la salle que Borden utilisait d'habitude pour ses séances. En son absence personne ne s'en servait et elles y seraient au calme, loin de l'agitation de l'open-space ou de l'ambiance studieuse du laboratoire de Patterson qu'il valait mieux éviter de perturber. Le psychiatre ne lui en voudrait probablement pas d'utiliser les locaux pour préserver Kira. D'ailleurs, Pellington ne savait pas encore qu'ils gardaient la fillette avec eux dans le bâtiment, et mieux valait qu'il continue de l'ignorer encore un peu. Sans surprise, Kira lui demanda de dessiner ses tatouages. Tout en griffonnant distraitement pendant que la fillette essayait de reproduire ce qu'elle traçait, la brune laissa ses pensées dériver. C'était une activité qu'elle connaissait bien, ayant tracé chacun de ses tatouages d'innombrables fois alors qu'elle essayait d'en percer les secrets lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule chez elle.

Avant son arrestation par Kurt tout du moins, car les choses avaient changées ensuite. Après avoir commencé à infiltrer Sandstorm, les révélations sur sa vie d'avant s'étaient enchaînées, et essayer de trouver des brides de son passé cachées dans les dessins n'avaient plus d'intérêt. D'une certaine façon, la curiosité innocente de Kira l'avait quelque part poussé à faire la paix avec ce fragment de son passé. Les tatouages étaient son idée, du moins la sienne et celle de Shepherd, et si elle regrettait une bonne partie de ce qu'ils avaient entrainé, elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient aussi permis de sauver de nombreuses vies et de mettre hors d'état de nuire de nombreux criminels.

À travers les yeux de Kira, elle arrivait maintenant à voir le côté artistique de certains d'entre eux. Bien sûr, elle éprouvait régulièrement une certaine frustration de ne pas arriver à en comprendre la signification, mais les dessiner pour sa petite protégée lui permettait au moins de l'évacuer.

-« Regarde, il est beau mon oiseau » ? Lui demanda la fillette avec enthousiasme.

-« Très », approuva Jane en regardant avec amusement le gribouillage coloré censé représenter le tatouage sur son cou. Une bonne partie du dessin ne ressemblait que de loin à l'original, mais quelques éléments étaient plus précis, et montraient ses progrès.

-« J'ai faim», se plaignit soudain Kira en lui jetant un regard suppliant avec une petite moue. La jeune femme tatouée leva les yeux vers la pendule, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner.

-« Tu sais que maman n'aime pas que tu grignote entre les repas », fit valoir Jane, sachant cependant que c'était peine perdue. Comme à son habitude, la fillette se jeta sur elle pour passer les bras autour de sa taille, et relever la tête vers elle avec une moue absolument irrésistible.

-« S'il te plaaaiiitt ». La résistance héroïque de la jeune femme dura environ trois secondes, avant qu'elle ne pousse un soupir et ne s'avoue vaincue. Peu importait avec quelle force elle essayait de résister, ce petit air mignon arrivait toujours à la faire céder. Patterson et Tasha se moquaient régulièrement gentiment d'elle à ce sujet, même si elle les avait vues discrètement donner des barres chocolatées à la fillette dès qu'elles pensaient qu'elle avait le dos tourné, montrant qu'elles non plus ne résistaient pas à cette jolie frimousse.

-« D'accord, allons te trouver quelque chose à manger », dit-elle en soulevant Kira qui se nicha aussitôt contre elle. Pour un temps, elle parvint presque à mettre de côté la discussion que Kurt devait être en train d'avoir avec Pellington. Un nouveau coup d'œil sur la pendule lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle s'était laissé distraire par son activité de dessin, et que près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Son petit-ami n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, et elle commençait à sentir l'inquiétude la gagner lentement.

L'agitation qui régnait dans l'open-space la surprit un peu après tant de temps passé à l'écart et au calme, mais personne ne semblait réellement inquiet ou curieux du reste de l'environnement. Si quelque chose s'était passé entre Kurt et Pellington, la plupart des agents seraient probablement en train de commenter les évènements, alors elle décida de prendre cela pour une bonne nouvelle. Les stores du bureau du directeur du FBI étaient cependant baissés, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient toujours être en train de discuter à l'intérieur. Avisant Reade à son poste, contemplant son écran en tapotant rythmiquement un stylo contre son bureau avec un air de lassitude marqué, Jane s'approcha de lui.

-« Du neuf » ?

-« Sur l'affaire ou sur ce qui se passe là-bas » ? Demanda son ami en pointant le bureau de Pellington.

-« Les deux ».

-« Rien de notre côté, impossible de suivre l'argent. Une partie des bases de données de la banque a été corrompue par un mystérieux virus informatique ».

-« Shepherd… », souffla Jane écœurée que sa mère semble encore avoir un coup d'avance sur eux. Ceci-dit ce n'était pas très étonnant, compte tenu du temps qu'elle avait eu pour réfléchir à chaque élément et mettre en place des contremesures adaptées.

-« Probablement. Patterson et Nas ne renoncent pas, elles essayent de trouver une sauvegarde non corrompue, mais ce ne sera pas facile ».

-« Il est pas là Kurt » ? Demanda soudain Kira en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Jane pour regarder autour d'elle.

-« Il est avec…notre patron », répondit finalement Reade après une hésitation.

-« Tu crois qu'il voudra voir mon dessin » ? La question fit baisser les yeux à Jane, qui remarqua que la fillette tenait effectivement son œuvre récemment terminée dans l'une de ses mains. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué jusqu'ici lui montrait à quel point elle était préoccupée à propos de son petit-ami.

-« J'en suis sûr, il est très réussi », la félicita gentiment l'agent.

-« Maman va bien » ? Demanda Kira d'une toute petite voix, les surprenant par ce changement brutal de conversation. Jane se retint de soupirer. Elle comprenait qu'Iliana avait besoin de se reposer, mais avait été prête à rester sur place avec la petite aussi longtemps que nécessaire. La femme blessée l'en avait cependant dissuadé, en lui disant que Kira finirait par ne pas tenir en place et qu'elle serait mieux dans un endroit moins stressant, pour attendre la prochaine visite prévue le soir même.

-« Je pense…Elle doit dormir à cause des médicaments là…Tu veux que je demande à l'agent qui reste avec tes parents » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Sans surprise, Kira hocha la tête, et la brune glissa une main dans la poche de son jean, pour la trouver vide.

-« J'ai oublié mon téléphone au vestiaire, je vais le chercher…Est-ce que tu es prêt à nourrir le fauve en mon absence » ? Demanda-t-elle en échangeant un regard amusé avec Reade.

-« Je ne sais pas…est-ce qu'elle mange des agents du FBI » ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter le grand afro-américain entrant dans son jeu et en regardant la fillette que Jane venait de poser au sol d'un air faussement terrifié.

-« Groar », répondit Kira en imitant des griffes avec ses mains, son attention distraite de ses sombres pensées comme ils l'avaient prévu.

-« D'ordinaire non, mais tu peux toujours essayer de l'amadouer avec une barre de chocolat », répondit Jane en affectant un air très sérieux.

-« Vraiment ? Si je te donne une barre chocolatée tu ne me mange pas » ? Demanda Reade en se penchant Kira.

-« Okay », gazouilla la fillette après avoir fait mine de réfléchir pendant deux petites secondes. En souriant, l'agent se leva et commença à la suivre vers le distributeur de la salle de repos. Au passage il s'arrêta un instant près de Jane.

-« Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que Weller va bien. Pellington ne peut pas se passer de lui », dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule en signe de soutien.

La jeune femme tatouée le regarda partir à la suite de Kira qui, excitée à la perspective d'une friandise, avançait rapidement au milieu des bureaux. Elle aurait aimé se sentir aussi confiante que Reade, mais son instinct lui soufflait que Pellington ne serait pas aussi facile que cela à convaincre. Lentement, après un dernier regard vers la porte du bureau toujours close, elle fit son chemin vers les vestiaires. Ouvrant son casier, elle récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de cuir noire, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en regardant l'intérieur.

Après son retour, une fois que l'équipe l'avait arrêté à nouveau et que ses mauvaises actions avaient été connues de tous, le nouveau casier qu'on lui avait attribué avait été laissé vide de toute décoration. Son ancien espace personnel avait été agrémenté de quelques-uns de ses dessins, après que Patterson lui ait dit que c'était une tradition de s'approprier ce cube de métal froid. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était advenu des images de ses tatouages qu'elle y gardait, sans doute quelqu'un les avait-il jeté à la poubelle. Au départ, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de re-décorer le casier. Après tout, elle n'était là que pour une très courte période, qui prendrait fin avec la chute de Sandstorm. À l'époque, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines mais elle avait parfois l'impression que cela s'était passé dans une autre vie, elle avait juste laissé les choses en l'état. Après tout, son accord n'avait mentionné une protection que durant l'enquête, et elle s'était attendue à être livrée à la CIA à la minute où Shepherd serait mise hors d'état de nuire.

Ce sentiment avait été conforté par le traitement que lui avait fait subir l'équipe, et elle avait gardé son casier aussi dépersonnalisé que possible. Le seul indice qu'il était occupé avait été sa veste qu'elle y rangeait en arrivant. Dès qu'elle repartait le soir, il redevenait vide, prêt à accueillir sans effort un autre occupant une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là. Elle n'avait que de maigres possessions personnelles de toute façon, et n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de les amener ici.

Maintenant cependant, l'intérieur était bien plus vivant. Tout au fond, caché des regards indiscrets, Patterson et Tasha avaient scotché deux photos : une d'elle et Kira, et une de toute l'équipe, prise durant une soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble avant son arrestation. Au départ, ses amies avaient craint que cela ne ramène de mauvais souvenirs, mais c'était la seule où ils étaient tous les cinq. La brune les avait cependant vite rassurées, au contraire, pour une raison étrange, la photo ne ramenait que des images positives dans sa tête. Peut-être parce que c'était un témoignage de jours plus heureux, et que cela lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance…Sur la face intérieure de la porte, le tout premier dessin que Kira lui avait offert était également scotché. Le voir rappela à la brune tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur elle-même récemment.

Avant de connaître la fillette, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi…sentimentale. Bien sûr, cela avait peut-être à voir avec les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées et qui semblaient avoir éveillé en elle un grand besoin d'affection. Si au départ elle avait toujours été assez réservée depuis son réveil dans ce sac, son retour après sa deuxième captivité aux mains de Keaton avait été plus émotionnel. Plus qu'être pardonnée, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait surtout voulu retrouver l'affection de l'équipe, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué à un point qu'elle n'oserait même pas leur avouer. Même si à l'époque elle ne l'avait pas cru, et avait tout fait pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion, Borden avait eu raison en disant que l'équipe était comme une famille pour elle.

Ils étaient les personnes les plus proches d'elle, à part Roman, et celles qui connaissaient le mieux la femme qu'elle était devenue à leur contact. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient offert leur pardon à l'hôpital, et avaient quémandé le sien après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle avait été méfiante pendant un temps, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une nouvelle ruse pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Une part d'elle-même s'était cependant sentie soulagée qu'ils l'acceptent à nouveau parmi eux, un fait qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle avait pardonné aussi facilement le traitement qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Toutefois, c'était bien sa relation avec Kira qui lui avait permis de progresser réellement. En plus d'être adorable et de l'aimer pour qui elle était vraiment, la fillette avait aussi cette capacité à lui redonner le sourire et à chasser ses idées noires par sa simple présence et sa grande gentillesse. Très vite, elle avait pris une place à part dans son cœur, ce qui expliquait ses réactions très violentes à chaque fois qu'elle avait été en danger. Repenser à ce que Sélacios avait prévu de lui faire fit momentanément monter la colère entre elle, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que l'homme était derrière les barreaux et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui nuire.

Soudain, elle se sentit agrippée par la taille. Avant même d'avoir pu bouger, deux bras puissants la forcèrent à se retourner et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le casier dans son dos, fermement mais sans réelle violence, avant que des lèvres possessives ne viennent réclamer les siennes. La surprise passée, la brune rendit le baiser avec autant de vigueur lorsqu'elle reconnu la présence de Kurt. Après un temps qui leur sembla trop court à tous les deux, les amants rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur respiration.

-« Tu m'a manqué », souffla doucement le directeur adjoint du FBI en saisissant doucement sa tête à deux mains pour caresser ses joues avec ses pouces.

-« Toi aussi », répondit Jane sur le même ton, se doutant que les choses n'avaient pas du bien se passer pour que Kurt soit aussi démonstratif au bureau, avec le risque que quelqu'un les surprenne.

-« Où est Kira » ?

-« Avec Reade…Comment…comment est-ce que Pellington a pris la nouvelle » ? Osa-t-elle enfin demander après une hésitation.

-« Pas très bien, mais mieux que je ne l'aurais cru », grogna Kurt sans laisser retomber ses mains.

-« Tu n'es pas… ».

-« Renvoyé ? Non. Ni même mis à pied ou écarté de l'enquête. Même si Pellington à des…doutes sur mon objectivité, il pense que l'intérêt que Shepherd me porte pourrait jouer à notre avantage et se retourner contre elle ».

-« Et est-ce qu'il va en parler à quelqu'un » ?

-« Pour le moment non. Tout ce que nous savons sera consigné dans un rapport pour donner un vernis officiel, mais c'est confidentiel et cela le restera au moins jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions Shepherd. Je vais devoir passer au détecteur de mensonge pour éclaircir certains points, puisqu'il ne peut pas faire mener une enquête sur moi sans attirer l'attention. Comme je n'ai rien à me reprocher cela devrait aller. Je suis également censé lui faire un rapport directement si Shepherd tente de prendre contact avec moi d'une manière ou d'une autre… », répondit Weller en haussant les épaules.

-« J'ai du mal à croire que…qu'il ne fasse rien de plus », marmonna sa petite-amie. « Pas que je le souhaite », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-« Je sais », répondit Kurt en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. « Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, et vu son comportement je peux le comprendre. Mais même s'il se comporte parfois comme un vrai connard, c'est quelqu'un de très rigoureux et juste moralement. De toute façon ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait beaucoup d'autres candidats à mettre à ma place… ».

-« Ne dit pas ça ».

-« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves qu'il y a des gens meilleurs que moi » ? Taquina Kurt en interprétant volontairement mal ses paroles. Vexée qu'il ne prenne pas la situation en sérieux, la brune essayant de se dégager de son emprise mais il se contenta d'envahir un peu plus son espace personnel en se collant contre elle.

-« Je suis sérieuse ».

-« Moi aussi…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction de Pellington qui te préoccupe autant » ? Demanda l'agent en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je m'inquiète de ce qui peut t'arriver », protesta Jane.

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire… », commenta pensivement Kurt en continuant à la regarder attentivement, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas en train de penser que tout cela est de ta faute n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton d'avertissement. La façon dont la jeune femme dans ses bras essaya de détourner le regard fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente.

-« Jane… », soupira l'agent avec frustration. « C'est Shepherd qui a décidé cela, tu n'y es pour rien ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais qui tienne », la coupa sévèrement Kurt. « Nous savons que je suis légèrement plus vieux que toi, ce qui veut dire qu'à l'époque tu ne devais pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans. Je doute fortement qu'à cet âge là tu étais déjà en train de bâtir un plan pour causer des milliers de morts ».

-« Je… », cette fois-ci la brune s'arrêta pour réfléchir à l'argument. Son petit-ami avait raison, à l'époque elle ne faisait même pas encore partie d'Orion. Quels qu'aient pu être les plans de Shepherd à cet instant, elle doutait que la volonté d'une adolescente ait eu beaucoup d'influence sur ses projets.

-« Mais si Shepherd s'est donnée tout ce mal, alors elle prépare tout cela depuis plus longtemps que nous le pensons », réalisa finalement la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Possible…Ou alors elle avait un plan au départ, qui s'est radicalisé avec le temps », répondit Kurt sans relâcher son étreinte.

-« Quand Orion a été dissous et que la CIA a essayé de me tuer », souffla Jane, sentant à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir.

-« Ou parce qu'elle s'est levé du pied gauche un matin. Jane tout ne tourne pas autour de tes propres décisions et de tes erreurs. Shepherd semble avoir ce projet depuis longtemps, et nous ne savons pas quel rôle effectif tu y as joué. Et honnêtement je m'en moque, parce quelles que soient les erreurs que tu aies pu faire à l'époque…ce sont celles de Remi et tu n'es plus elle. Tu es devenue meilleure et je continuerais à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ta petite tête obstinée », dit résolument Kurt, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa présence était à la fois dominante et réconfortante, et Jane sentit son cœur se serrer devant autant de dévotion. Depuis des semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient mis au point les choses entre eux, il lui témoignait un soutien sans faille pour faire face à ses démons. Sur une impulsion, elle se pencha pour combler l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Leur petit moment fut cependant interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

-« Oups…Est-ce que j'interrompt quelque chose » ? Demanda Tasha d'un ton innocent en entrant dans la pièce, même si ses yeux brillaient d'amusement en les voyant s'écarter l'un de l'autre et essayer d'agir de façon naturelle.

-« Non, nous…discutions de l'affaire », répondit nerveusement Jane en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son casier.

-« J'imagine oui », ironisa la Latina avec un sourire en coin. La jeune femme tatouée se retint de gémir à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau donné un bon prétexte à son amie pour la harceler. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se plaindre à Kurt, pas si elle voulait conserver une petite chance de gagner le pari. Le regard que lui lança Tasha lui montra que l'agent en était bien consciente, et qu'elle avait sans doute l'intention de profiter de la situation à la moindre occasion.

-« Tu voulais quelque chose » ? Demanda Kurt, amusé par la réaction de sa petite-amie mais décidant généreusement de voler à son secours.

-« Kira vous cherche partout ».

-« Oh…Nous arrivons », répondit Jane en claquant rapidement la porte de son casier. La vision qui les accueillit dans l'open-space fut cependant loin de les ravir.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici » ? Demanda sèchement la Latina.

-« Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir agent Zapata…Je suis venu pour travailler sur tout ce gâchis que vous avez fait », répondit Weitz avec un sourire ironique, paradant au milieu de la pièce comme s'il était chez lui.

-« Quel gâchis » ? Demanda sévèrement Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Oh je ne sais pas…Un de vos agent ivre qui manque de tuer une personnalité importante de cette ville et sa femme par exemple ».

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 62_


	63. Chap 63 - Troubles sentiments

**Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Kaddu, fan28, Hm et Spiigirl, pour vos reviews.

 **Kaddu :** Oui, Jane est têtue, alors il faut du temps et des moyens déloyaux pour arriver à lui faire prendre conscience que tout n'est pas de sa faute. Je n'ai jamais aimé Weitz non plus, ce n'est qu'un élément perturbateur qui vient à chaque fois pour semer le chaos dans l'équipe (son chantage sur Tasha, l'arrestation de Mayfair, son refus de sauver Kurt jusqu'à ce que Nas lui force la main, son enquête bâclée à la fin de la saison 2…).

 **Hm** : Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il dit ça dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Fan28** : Bien sûr que Jane n'aime pas beaucoup Pellington, il refuse de lui laisser l'opportunité de sauver son frère. Une collaboration entre Roman et l'équipe... hum… peut-être ^^. Tasha, chercher à surprendre Kurt et Jane dans une situation embarrassante ? Ce n'est pas son genre voyons lol. Concernant Sanders il n'y avait pas encore eu d'analyses après l'accident. Si tu relis bien le chapitre concerné, tu verras que Nas avait dit que ses tests antidrogues (le même que Reade a réussi à passer miraculeusement dans la S2) sont négatifs et qu'il était connu pour ne pas boire d'alcool, ce qui fait que les agents ne comprennent pas le comportement étrange de la voiture sur la vidéo.

 **Spiigrl** : I hate him too ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

De retour au bureau, Jane participe à une réunion de l'équipe, lors de laquelle Nas et Reade dévoilent une nouvelle piste concernant Shepherd. Il s'avère que sa mère adoptive a financé les études de Kurt quand il était jeune, afin de lui permettre de terminer l'académie militaire. La nouvelle cause un choc dans l'équipe et chez Jane, mais moins que la volonté de Kurt d'aller expliquer ce nouveau développement à son patron. N'ayant aucune confiance en Pellington, sa petite-amie essaye de le dissuader de faire cela. Ses amis parviennent cependant à la convaincre que cacher une telle information ne fera que rendre Kurt plus suspect aux yeux de sa hiérarchie une fois que la nouvelle sera connue. Pendant que le directeur adjoint du FBI se rend dans le bureau de Pellington, l'équipe continue son enquête, mais tient Jane à l'écart en lui faisant garder Kira, afin de la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Cela fonctionne, jusqu'au retour de Kurt, qui profite du fait que Jane soit isolée dans le vestiaire pour la réconforter de manière plus personnelle. Tasha vient ensuite les y chercher, et ils ont la désagréable surprise de trouver Weitz dans l'open-space à leur retour.

….

 **Chapitre 63 – Troubles sentiments**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York_

-« Et sur quelles preuves vous basez vous pour accuser un mort » ? Demanda sèchement Kurt. Autour de lui, les conversations moururent progressivement alors que les agents présents regardaient la scène. Très vite, tandis que les rumeurs se rependaient jusqu'aux bureaux les plus éloignés par le bouche-à-oreille, les regards surpris se chargèrent de méfiance, d'incompréhension et de colère, ce qui ne surprit pas Jane. Les enquêtes du FBI étaient presque toutes complexes et touchaient des sujets très sensibles, et les agents développaient de ce fait un fort sentiment d'appartenance. Voir l'un des leurs remis en cause était toujours très mal perçu, du moins tant que tous les faits n'étaient pas étayés.

-« Le résultat des analyses pratiquées », répondit Weitz ne semblant même pas se soucier du ressentiment qu'il provoquait.

-« Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez reçu les résultats avant le FBI ? D'autant que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne n'a été nommé sur cette affaire par le bureau du procureur fédéral … », riposta Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« N'essayez pas d'étouffer l'affaire directeur adjoint Weller, c'est le manque de professionnalisme de vos services qui a… », commença le substitut du procureur en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, avant que Kurt ne le coupe.

-« Quel manque de professionnalisme ? L'enquête débute à peine et vous êtes déjà occupé à interpréter les choses à votre guise. Mais vous êtes coutumier du fait n'est-ce pas…» ? La remarque de Weller fut accueillie par un grand nombre de reniflements et de ricanements amusés parmi les agents qui observaient la scène, alors que Weitz rougissait de colère.

-« Faites très attention à ce que vous dites… ».

-« Monsieur Weitz j'attends des explications sur cette perturbation de mes services et d'une enquête en cours », claqua soudain la voix de Pellington derrière eux.

-« De quoi parlez-vous » ? Répondit le substitut du procureur en se retournant, manifestement désarçonné pour la première fois.

-« Du coup de fil très irrité que je viens de recevoir du maire, demandant pourquoi son bon ami Tobias Sanders, un homme honnête et travailleur qu'il connait depuis le lycée, l'a appelé pour se plaindre qu'un homme très désagréable du bureau du procureur fédéral était venu chez lui accuser son fils de négligence criminelle », riposta sèchement Pellington.

-« Les preuves… ».

-« Quelles preuves ? L'enquête n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts, et vous vous permettez en plus manifestement d'intercepter et de conserver des résultats d'autopsies qui ne vous sont pas destinés. J'ignorais que vous étiez également expert médico-légal et enquêteur de terrain », dit Pellington, déclenchant à nouveau quelques rires étouffés.

-« Salle de conférence, tout de suite », siffla Weitz entre ses dents, n'appréciant visiblement pas le tour que prenait la conversation devant autant de témoins. Kurt hésita, ne voulant pas laisser croire à l'homme qu'il pouvait leur dire quoi faire dans leurs propres locaux, mais Pellington lui fit signe d'obtempérer d'un geste de la tête. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers la salle indiquée, Tasha mettant un point d'honneur à accélérer pour passer devant l'adjoint du procureur et entrer avant lui, afin de donner l'impression que le FBI contrôlait un minimum la rencontre.

-« Cela ressemble fortement à de l'entrave à la justice », commenta Kurt, voyant là l'occasion d'enfoncer le clou.

-« Ne jouez pas à çà avec moi ! Il suffit de regarder vos derniers rapports d'enquêtes pour savoir que le fonctionnement de ce service n'est pas clair. Je me doute qu'étant donné que Bethany Mayfair était votre mentor, son respect sélectif des lois a dû déteindre sur vous et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici » ? Demanda Weitz, sa diatribe interrompue en apercevant la mignonne petite tête de Kira qui dépassait de derrière la taille de Jane, la fillette ayant suivi le groupe pour ne pas être séparée de son amie et s'étant réfugiée derrière elle en entendant le ton monter. La riposte violente que Kurt s'apprêtait à administrer à son interlocuteur après ses insinuations sur Mayfair mourut sur ses lèvres, remplacée par l'inquiétude en voyant le changement d'attitude de sa petite-amie.

Durant l'affrontement verbal, Reade et Patterson avaient réussi à la tenir à l'écart alors qu'il était visible qu'elle voulait intervenir pour le défendre. Si en plus Weitz s'en prenait maintenant à Kira… L'agent ne savait que trop bien à quel point Jane tenait à la fillette et était prête à n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Il se fit brièvement la réflexion que les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis l'année précédente. Il avait presque l'impression que c'était hier qu'il avait réprimandé Jane pour se montrer trop proche d'Ana, la jeune hackeuse qui avait été à la fois suspecte et victime durant l'une de leurs affaires. Normalement, le fait que la brune s'attache autant à la famille Dickinson durant son infiltration, puis la suite de l'enquête une fois que sa couverture avait été révélée, aurait également dû le gêner. Toutefois, il savait que certaines affaires affectaient les enquêteurs plus que d'autres, et l'effet positif sur elle lui avait fait gommer cette entorse à la procédure. Il devait cependant admettre à contrecœur que Weitz avait raison sur certains points.

Ils avaient tous enfreints les règles, ou même la loi, pour retrouver Jane après son enlèvement par Keaton. La prise de conscience des horreurs qu'elle avait subies, ainsi que de sa vulnérabilité, et leur propre culpabilité les avaient ensuite poussé à accepter tout ce qui pouvait permettre à leur amie d'aller mieux, sans toujours se soucier des conséquences.

-« Kira reste avec moi tant que ses parents sont à l'hôpital », répliqua Jane d'un air combattif.

-« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Qui confierait une enfant à une amnésique qui ne se rappelle même pas son propre nom » ? Demanda le substitut du procureur stupéfait, comme s'il peinait vraiment à intégrer l'idée. La brune sembla immédiatement accuser le coup, alors que l'équipe adressait des regards noirs à Weitz dans une touchante démonstration de soutien.

-« Ce n'est pas une blague, Kira a effectivement été confiée à Jane parce qu'elles se connaissent », répliqua sèchement Kurt en sentant la colère monter à nouveau. Même maintenant, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était partie prenante dans ce plan qui avait bouleversé sa vie, le rappel du fait que sa mémoire avait été effacée restait douloureux, particulièrement quand les autres considéraient cela comme un handicap qui devait à leur yeux l'empêcher de mener une vie normale. « Et j'apprécierais que vous montriez un peu plus de considération pour une personne victime de multiples traumatismes », ajouta-t-il durement.

-« Encore une preuve que le fonctionnement de votre équipe est clairement davantage basé sur l'émotion que sur la logique. Depuis quand une victime devient-elle partie prenante de l'enquête qui la concerne » ?

-« Depuis qu'elle a les compétences nécessaires pour apporter son aide sur une affaire délicate», répondit Pellington à la place de Kurt. « La façon dont ce bureau est géré n'est pas de votre ressort mais du mien, alors puisque vous n'avez manifestement rien à faire ici, je vous prierais de laisser mes agents travailler ». Jane le regarda avec surprise, car elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir le soutien du directeur de l'agence fédérale, étant donné leurs relations assez chaotiques. Ceci-dit, il était sans doute conscient d'avoir besoin d'elle pour arrêter Sandstorm, une affaire déjà suffisamment compliquée sans que Weitz ne vienne y fourrer son nez.

-« Une minute, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans réponses. À commencer par savoir pourquoi la gamine n'a pas été confiée aux services sociaux que j'avais pourtant prévenu de la situation ».

-« C'est vous qui avez essayé de l'envoyer dans l'un de ces endroits horribles ! De quel droit » ? Gronda Jane qui visiblement avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

-« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle », répondit Weitz, manifestement surprit par sa véhémence.

-« Là encore, c'était au FBI de gérer les choses, vous n'aviez aucune autorité pour prendre cette décision », coupa le directeur Pellington.

-« Ce que je confirme… j'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir pourquoi vous êtes intervenus dans cette affaire en envoyant les services sociaux alors que vous n'étiez même pas sur ce dossier… », intervint une nouvelle voix depuis la porte. Un grand afro-américain, faisant facilement une tête de plus que Kurt et à la silhouette musculeuse difficilement contenue par un élégant costume trois pièces-pièces très ajusté entra, un air mécontent sur son visage.

-« Votre honneur, que faites-vous ici » ? Demanda Kurt au nouvel arrivant avec un respect qui tranchait avec l'attitude qu'il montrait envers Weitz.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Souffla Jane à Tasha qui se trouvait près d'elle.

-« Le juge Donnovan Aldridge, il siège à la cour d'appel fédéral du deuxième circuit », répondit la Latina sur le même ton, avant de reprendre en voyant son air perplexe. « C'est le tribunal qui est chargé de gérer les appels dans les procès fédéraux des états de New-York, du Vermont et du Connecticut ».

-« Donnie », couina joyeusement Kira en voyant le nouvel arrivant, avant de courir vers lui. Le quinquagénaire s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Bonjour petite princesse », la salua l'homme avec une douceur en totale contraste avec la gravité de sa voix de baryton. « Comment vas-tu » ?

-« Bien… Mais papa et maman ont bobo ».

-« Je sais ma petite chérie. Mais maman est réveillée, c'est une bonne nouvelle ».

-« Je veux que papa se réveille aussi », marmonna la fillette.

-« Je sais, moi aussi je veux qu'il se réveille. Est-ce que tu as été voir maman aujourd'hui » ?

-« Oui », approuva Kira en secouant la tête plus joyeusement. « Elle a encore bobo mais elle m'a fait un câlin. Et elle a dit que je reste avec Jane », ajouta la fillette avec un regard soupçonneux vers Weitz. Même du haut de ses cinq ans, elle avait très bien compris qu'il n'était pas favorable à son amie, et que c'était lui qui avait essayé de les séparer.

-« Je sais, elle me l'a dit au téléphone », acquiesça le juge en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. « Ce qui m'amène au deuxième but de ma visite… Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez » ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton dur en se relevant. Jane qui s'était rapprochée de Kira leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-« Je ne comprends pas, vous venez de dire… ».

-« Oh non… », l'interrompit gentiment Aldridge. « Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse ». L'homme tourna ensuite son attention vers Weitz, et le regarda en croisant les bras. Qu'il ait l'intention d'être intimidant ou non, le fait qu'il faisait facilement une tête de plus que le procureur fit amorcer un léger mouvement de recul à ce dernier. « Alors ? J'attends des réponses ».

-« Des réponses sur quoi » ? Demanda Weitz dont l'arrogance était rapidement revenue.

-« Sur le fait de savoir pourquoi vous vous accaparez une affaire sur laquelle vous n'êtes pas désigné. Et sur le fait que vous vous permettiez de décider que Kira doit être placée sans rien connaitre de sa situation personnelle. Qui vous a donné le droit de vous immiscer dans une enquête en cours et de prendre des décisions aussi graves » ?

-« Eh bien quelqu'un devait s'assurer que l'on s'occupe de la gamine… », commença Weitz d'un ton un peu incertain.

-« Et nous nous en chargions très bien sans vous », gronda Jane en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kira, qui se recula pour s'appuyer contre les jambes de la brune.

-« Et en quoi êtes-vous qualifiée pour vous occuper d'une enfant » ? Riposta l'homme en retrouvant un peu de son arrogance.

-« Comme j'essaye de vous l'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, Jane s'occupe de Kira depuis plusieurs semaines dans le cadre d'une mission de protection. Elles se connaissent et s'entendent très bien et nous avions déjà vu avec les services sociaux pour qu'elle reste avec… elle », expliqua sèchement Kurt, se retenant de justesse de dire « avec nous ». Même si Pellington devait sûrement avoir eu vent du fait que Jane habitait maintenant avec lui, tant que tout le monde restait discret à ce sujet, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Et il préférait que Weitz ne se penche pas trop là-dessus, ni qu'il essaye de s'immiscer dans l'affaire Sandstorm. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées comme cela, et cet imbécile serait capable d'essayer de revenir sur l'accord de Jane.

-« Vraiment ? Et où habite-t-elle » ? Demanda ironiquement Weitz. L'équipe se hérissa immédiatement devant ce rappel du fait qu'étant amnésique et n'ayant pas d'identité officielle, Jane dépendait théoriquement de la générosité du FBI pour se loger et se nourrir.

-« Chez moi, j'ai une chambre en plus et je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie », déclara aussitôt Patterson d'un ton froid, bien éloigné de la gentillesse qu'elle témoignait généralement à ses interlocuteurs. Personne n'en était étonné cependant, car la blonde était très protectrice de ses amis, et en particulier de Jane du fait de sa relative fragilité émotionnelle.

-« La question n'est pas là », interrompit le juge en voyant Weitz s'apprêter à cracher son fiel à nouveau. « J'ai eu une conversation fort instructive avec votre supérieur, et lui aussi commence à être agacé par votre attitude. D'après lui, à force de courir après la gloire vous êtes le seul élément de son équipe qui a réussi à se mettre à dos l'ensemble des services fédéraux de cette ville, au point que cela devient compliqué de trouver des agents qui acceptent de travailler avec vous ». Le substitut du procureur sembla accuser le coup, alors que l'équipe retenait difficilement des sourires satisfaits en le voyant remis à sa place. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu alors que Aldridge semblait avoir la situation bien en main.

-« Je ne fais que mon travail au mieux des intérêts de la justice », commença à protester Weitz avant d'être coupé à nouveau.

-« Pitié, gardez votre baratin électoral pour vous. Vous courrez après la gloire et rien d'autre, sinon vous ne seriez pas le procureur avec le plus haut taux de jugements cassés en appel dans la juridiction. Si ma mémoire est bonne vous avez déjà reçu plusieurs plaintes pour avoir « oublié » de communiquer des éléments à décharge à la défense », dit Aldridge.

-« Et rien n'a pu être prouvé quant au caractère volontaire de ces… omissions », répliqua le procureur, bien que semblant légèrement mal à l'aise.

-« Pour l'instant… Mais vous devriez vous rappeler de cela, lorsque l'on passe autant de temps à chercher à exploiter les erreurs et les failles des autres, il faut s'attendre à recevoir quelques coups en réponse, et être sûr d'être exemplaire », rétorqua Aldridge en le toisant avec un mépris clairement affiché.

-« Est-ce que c'est une menace » ? Demander Weitz d'un ton offensé.

-« Prenez le comme vous voulez, mais ne vous mêlez plus de cette affaire. Andrew est un très bon ami à moi, et je veux quelqu'un de fiable sur cette enquête, quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à faire progresser sa carrière en se jetant sur le premier os qu'il trouve au mépris des autres éléments de preuves. Oh… Et si vous essayez encore de vous mêler de la vie de Kira, vous le regretterez », ajouta son interlocuteur après un temps d'arrêt.

-« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider » ! Protesta le substitut du procureur en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non c'est vrai… mais votre patron pense comme moi et vous ne devriez pas tarder à recevoir un appel de sa part. Après tout, personne ne vous a attribué cette affaire et vos… compétences, sont certainement demandées ailleurs ».

-« Bien maintenant que la situation est clarifiée, si vous avez finis, certains ont du travail », intervint Kurt en jetant un regard agacé à l'homme qui leur faisait perdre leur temps.

-« Je ne serais pas aussi arrogant à votre place, la gestion de cette équipe est clairement dysfonctionnelle. Entre la victime amnésique qui va sur le terrain et les agents qui ont du mal avec le règlement… », persifla Weitz en regardant tour à tour Jane et Tasha qui lui répondirent par des regards furieux.

-« J'ai toute confiance en mon équipe, mais ça j'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est », ironisa Kurt en se rapprochant sans même s'en rendre compte de Jane.

-« Ça suffit », intervint Pellington avec un froncement de sourcil. « La gestion de cette équipe ne vous concerne pas, si vous n'êtes pas affecté à cette enquête, je vous suggère de laisser mes agents travailler ».

-« Ce n'est pas terminé », gronda Weitz avec un regard noir avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

-« Bâtard », maugréa Tasha, avant de sursauter en se tenant les côtes. « Outch », protesta l'agent avec un regard vexé à Jane et Patterson qui venaient de lui flanquer chacune un coup de coude.

-« Surveille ton langage », lui répondit la blonde en indiquant d'un geste du menton Kira qui les regardait intriguée.

-« C'est quoi un bâtard » ?

-« Un très vilain mot que tu n'auras le droit de prononcer que lorsque tu seras beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande », répondit Jane avec un regard noir à son amie.

-« Oui, parce que si tu le fais, quelqu'un pourrait te laver la bouche au savon, ce qui risque d'arriver à une personne de ma connaissance si elle ne fait pas plus attention… », ajouta Patterson en imitant Jane.

-« Ok ok j'ai compris désolée, je ne recommencerais pas », marmonna la Latina, préférant ne pas risquer de contrarier encore plus ses amies qui étaient visiblement entrées en mode surprotection.

-« Je vois qu'Iliana n'exagérait pas sur le caractère particulier de cette équipe », commenta le juge Aldridge en riant doucement.

-« Particulier mais cent pour cent efficace », se vanta Patterson avant de sembler se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Désolée », ajouta-t-elle avec embarras alors que l'équipe ricanait gentiment en la voyant faire.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis heureux de voir que Kira est aussi bien entourée ».

-« D'ailleurs nous ne devrions pas trop tarder si nous voulons aller voir Iliana avant la fin des visites », commenta Jane en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

-« Excellente idée, cela lui fera du bien de voir ce mignon petit diablotin », répondit le juge en tapotant affectueusement la tête de la fillette, qui repoussa sa main avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

-« Je suis pas un diablotin », protesta Kira avec une moue mignonne.

-« Ça c'est encore sujet à débat », souffla Tasha.

-« Bien si tout est réglé, je suggère que tout le monde reprenne le travail », intervint Pellington, d'un ton moins sec que d'habitude, alors qu'il regardait Kira qui s'était lancée dans un concours de grimace avec Zapata. Après quelques instants il sembla se reprendre et son visage redevint aussi sévère que d'habitude alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

-« Je vais devoir y aller aussi, j'ai une audience dans moins d'une heure », dit à son tour Aldridge en jetant un regard à sa montre. « Normalement Weitz devrait se tenir tranquille, mais prévenez-moi si il essaye de remettre son nez dans cette affaire. Et passez mon bonjour à Iliana lorsque vous la verrez ».

-« Nous n'y manquerons pas », répondit Kurt en lui serrant la main. Après un dernier câlin à Kira, l'homme quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant l'équipe et Kira seuls dans la salle de conférence.

-« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pensez que Weitz pourrait avoir raison » ? Demanda Patterson avec hésitation.

-« J'ai du mal à y croire, Sanders ne buvait pas d'alcool, que ses analyses soient positives… c'est juste très bizarre », répondit Reade en secouant la tête.

-« Commençons par nous procurer ses résultats et demandons un nouveau test afin de voir si rien n'est faussé », proposa Nas.

-« Bonne idée… la coïncidence me parait toujours trop grosse. Sélacios nous dit qu'il n'est pas derrière tout ça et que quelqu'un a placé un contrat sur le juge, et cet accident arrive juste derrière », marmonna Kurt de façon pensive en prenant bien garde à vérifier que Jane maintenait Kira trop loin pour qu'elle entendre leur conversation.

-« Je ne sais pas pour vous… mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'était pas un accident… et que cela n'a rien à voir avec une éventuelle négligence de Sanders », dit Tasha d'un ton sombre.

-« Tasha a raison… dans notre métier, les coïncidences n'existent pas », approuva Reade.

-« Patterson… Est-ce que certaines substances pourraient fausser les analyses et donner l'impression que Sanders avait un taux d'alcool supérieur au seuil légal » ? Demanda Kurt après un instant de réflexion.

-« Eh bien… oui une fois métabolisée par le corps certaines drogues et certains produits font artificiellement grimper le taux d'alcool mais… si on prend en compte la trajectoire erratique de la voiture, Sanders a dû perdre le contrôle suite à des troubles sévères de la vision et de l'attention. Je ne connais pas de substances qui pourrait provoquer tout ça en même temps, mais je peux me renseigner », répondit pensivement l'agent blonde.

-« Ok fait le, pendant ce temps, je vais faire venir les parents de Sanders ici pour essayer d'arranger les choses… ».

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce connard ait eu le culot d'aller voir les parents pour leur annoncer ça comme ça sans preuves, en plein deuil », grommela Tasha, ce qui attira l'attention de son patron.

-« Ce qui me fait penser …pourquoi est-ce que ce type semble en avoir après toi » ? La Latina le regarda, puis regarda ses amis et Jane qui s'approchait tout en gardant un œil sur Kira qui assise dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce s'amusait à le faire tourner sur son axe, en hésitant clairement sur la conduite à tenir.

-« C'est… en fait… Il fait référence à… une erreur dont je ne suis pas fière », avoua finalement la jeune femme en détourant légèrement les yeux.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda Weller d'un ton amical mais en plissant les yeux avec attention.

-« Vous savez que…j'ai eu des problèmes de jeu…et que j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions », dit Tasha en jetant un regard coupable à Jane. Malgré le frisson de peur qui la parcourait à l'évocation de ce souvenir, la brune tatouée adressa un sourire encourageant à son amie. Pendant longtemps après les aveux de Zapata, elle s'était sentie trahi mais n'avait rien voulu dire pour ne pas gâcher leurs chances de se rapprocher. Le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été abordé lors de leur dernière discussion nocturne, mais elle savait que les excuses que son amie lui avait présentées à l'hôpital étaient sincères. Tasha avait juste fait des erreurs et pris de mauvaises décisions, qui avec le recul avaient eu des conséquences qu'elle n'avait pas prévues.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cela allait arriver. Tu as juste fait des erreurs et les choses ont échappées à ton contrôle », dit-elle gentiment pour lui remonter le moral, avant de remarquer les sourires amusés de ses amis. « Quoi » ?

-« Tu es consciente que cette phrase s'applique aussi à toi n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Je… Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle », marmonna rapidement Jane, leur faisait lever les yeux au ciel devant son entêtement à continuer à se persuader que tout était de sa faute.

-« Est-ce que Weitz a eu vent de ton… arrangement avec Carter » ? Demanda Patterson avec hésitation.

-« D'une certaine façon… Lorsque Fisher est venu nous interroger à propos de la taupe… il a sous-entendu que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition et que j'étais sur écoute. J'ai trouvé ça stupide alors en rentrant chez moi le soir… j'ai demandé à voix haute à celui qui m'espionnait de se faire connaitre ».

-« Et ? Weitz t'a contacté » ? Demanda Weller maintenant plus grave.

-« Oui… Il m'a dit que mon bookmaker avait été arrêté et qu'il m'avait balancé et il a menacé de m'envoyer en prison pour paris illégaux si… je ne l'aidais pas », admit difficilement la jeune femme.

-« L'aider à faire quoi » ?

-« À… trouver des preuves que Mayfair et Carter étaient impliqués dans des choses illégales », avoua finalement Zapata après une dernière hésitation. Les agents se raidirent en attendant avec une pointe d'inquiétude la réaction de Jane, car si l'on regardait les choses de près, Tasha avait fait exactement ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Après un moment de choc, la jeune femme tatouée lui adressa un sourire tremblant, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-« Je… je comprends… Quelque part je… t'en veux un peu d'avoir fait… les mêmes erreurs que moi et de me les avoir reprochés mais… je sais aussi que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix ».

-« J'ai choisi de sauver mes fesses au lieu d'assumer, c'est assez différent de ce que tu as fait… tes motivations étaient beaucoup moins égoïstes que les miennes », répondit douloureusement la Latina.

-« Tasha… tu aurais dû venir m'en parler », soupira Kurt en se frottant le visage. Une partie de lui était en colère qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour venir le trouver, mais tout comme Jane, la jeune femme était tout simplement trop têtue lorsqu'il fallait demander ou accepter de l'aide.

-« Je sais et crois moi j'ai regretté de nombreuses fois de ne pas l'avoir fait », soupira Tasha en jetant un nouveau regard coupable vers Jane.

-« Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore se servir de cette histoire pour te nuire » ? Demanda la jeune femme, préférant éviter de s'attarder sur cet épisode douloureux.

-« Je ne sais pas… peut-être… qui peut savoir avec ce connard… ».

-« Ok », soupira Kurt. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus à ce sujet pour le moment, mais je veux que tu me tiennes au courant si jamais Weitz tente de te faire chanter à nouveau. Et c'est un ordre », ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Il était visible que la nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas, mais le reste de l'équipe comprit facilement qu'il se retenait de se montrer plus vocal dans sa désapprobation à cause de la présence de Kira dans la pièce. Et aussi probablement pour ne pas réveiller trop de mauvais souvenirs chez Jane. Si elle parvenait à surmonter sa propre douleur pour pardonner ses erreurs à Tasha, il ne voulait pas leur compliquer la tâche.

-« Je vais retourner me pencher sur ces analyses, mais il faudra que nous ayons tous une petite conversation à propos des secrets très bientôt. Nous sommes une famille, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger les uns les autres si certains essayent de s'en sortir tout seul », maugréa Patterson en regardant fixement Jane et Tasha qui baissèrent légèrement les yeux d'embarras.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'occuper de Kira quelques minutes ? J'ai… quelque chose à régler avant d'aller à l'hôpital », osa tout de même demander la brune tatouée. Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards curieux, mais n'osèrent pas la brusquer pour avoir des réponses. Tandis que Patterson récupérait la fillette au passage et que chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations, Jane se dirigea vers le bureau de Pellington, marquant une hésitation avant de se décider à frapper.

-« Puis-je vous parler un instant ? …Monsieur », ajouta-t-elle avec une seconde de retard, se disant qu'un peu de politesse ne pouvait pas nuire. Le directeur lui jeta un regard surprit mais lui fit signe d'entrer. La brune s'exécuta et referma derrière elle.

-« À quel propos » ?

-« Tout à l'heure… je voulais vous remercier pour… votre soutien. Et pour ne pas avoir dit aux autres agents… ce que j'avais fait la dernière fois. Shepherd sait que le FBI sait qui je suis alors le dire à tout le monde n'aurait rien changé à ma mission mais… cela aurait sûrement était plus dur pour moi de… travailler ici », dit rapidement Jane, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop nerveuse. Le sévère patron de l'agence fédérale la mettait mal à l'aise, pas seulement parce qu'il avait un pouvoir immense sur elle, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait briser la carrière de Kurt si l'envie lui en prenait. Pellington la regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de s'enfoncer un peu dans son fauteuil et de jouer distraitement avec le stylo qu'il tenait à la main.

-« Vous savez… je ne vous fais pas vraiment confiance et j'ai toujours du mal à vous cerner », dit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire non plus que je prends un quelconque plaisir à vous tourmenter. Vous jeter sous le bus serait totalement contreproductif étant donné que vous semblez offrir votre coopération… disons au maximum de vos possibilités ».

-« Je suis très consciente de l'importance de ma mission », approuva aussitôt la jeune femme.

-« Certes… De toute façon je n'apprécie absolument pas Matthew Weitz », dit pensivement le directeur, avant de relever les yeux vers elle. « Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas seulement pour me dire ça que vous êtes venue ».

-« Non… Je voulais juste préciser que… Kurt n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je garde Kira… Je sais que c'est contre le règlement de garder des enfants ici mais j'ai insisté auprès des services sociaux pour que Kira ne soit pas mise dans un foyer, et ensuite j'ai insisté auprès de Kurt pour pouvoir la garder ici en sécurité ». Jane se retint de grimacer devant le manque de conviction dans sa voix. Elle espérait que Pellington ne prendrait pas ce prétexte pour sanctionner Kurt, et voulait attirer le blâme sur elle, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots qui le rendrait crédible.

-« Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais renvoyer l'agent Weller pour permettre à une enfant de rester auprès de quelqu'un qu'elle connait plutôt que d'être placée en famille d'accueil… ».

-« Oh… très bien », souffla Jane avec soulagement.

-« Vous semblez tenir énormément à eux », commenta Pellington en la regardant fixement.

-« À qui » ?

-« À la gamine et à l'agent Weller ».

-« Je… c'est… ils ont beaucoup d'importance pour moi oui », acquiesça finalement Jane, ne voyant aucun intérêt à nier l'évidence.

-« J'espère que vous êtes bien consciente des risques qu'ils courent ce faisant », dit Pellington mais sans réelle animosité, exprimant plutôt un fait.

-« Je sais… mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger », répondit résolument son interlocutrice.

-« Je suis prêt à vous croire mais… reconnaissez que le fait que Shepherd semble montrer autant d'intérêt envers Weller et vous ait envoyé vers lui sont troublants », dit Pellington en secouant la tête. Jane se figea, n'aimant pas du tout le tour que prenait la conversation. Cependant malgré les assurances de son petit-ami, elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur le sort que son supérieur lui réservait.

-« Ce n'est pas… Kurt est loyal au FBI, il ne suivra jamais le plan de Shepherd quel qu'il soit », protesta Jane.

-« Peut-être… mais certains enchainements de circonstances ne plaindront pas en sa faveur. Comme le fait qu'il se soit clairement rapproché de la fille d'une terroriste qui a payé pour ses études …».

-« Mais… Kurt n'a rien à se reprocher » !

-« Sans doute, mais le poste qu'il occupe est politique, et certaines personnes comme Weitz pourraient faire pression en arguant que son objectivité est clairement sujette à débat ».

-« À cause de moi », comprit Jane en sentant son cœur couler dans sa poitrine à cette idée. Bien sûr elle avait déjà pensé à tout cela de nombreuses fois, aux risques que Kurt courait en restant près d'elle à la fois personnellement avec Shepherd, et professionnellement. Elle se doutait que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ses erreurs et la mort de Mayfair ne seraient pas si facilement oubliées, et que Kurt pâtirait forcément de sa proximité avec celle qui était responsable de sa mort.

-« Oui… je ne veux pas briser vos espoirs mais pour le préserver vous serez peut être amenée un jour à prendre une décision difficile», dit Pellington.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda la brune en essayant de garder une voix ferme alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler.

-« Ce travail est tout pour l'agent Weller, c'est là qu'il excelle. Et c'est même là qu'il est le plus utile en arrêtant de dangereux criminels. Le perdre serait un coup dur pour ce bureau. Quelle que soit la nature de votre relation, si vous l'aimez vraiment… vous serez peut-être obligée d'y mettre un terme… ».

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 63_

25/10/2017


	64. Chap 64 - C'est impossible

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 64 qui va voir une nouvelle évolution dans l'intrigue.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Hm, Spiigirl et Elislin, pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : Malheureusement non ce n'est pas fini, d'autant que Jane n'est pas du genre à partager ses problèmes.

 **Fan28** : Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sait les analyses révéleront peut-être des surprises^^. Mais je confirme, Weitz est un co*****. D'ailleurs si, il a osé, et ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Kira n'a pas fini de répéter tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi mignonne.

 **Spiigrl** : Yes he did, and Kurt will not appreciate that.

 **Elislin:** Jane doesn't need this, but Pellingtonaren't really concern by her state of mind.And you right,Jane isn't going to take it well.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La confrontation avec Weitz ne tourne pas très bien, le substitut du procureur remettant à la fois en cause le professionnalisme de l'équipe et l'attitude de Jane envers Kira. Il est cependant rapidement remis à sa place par le juge Aldridge, un ami des Dickinson venu lui reprocher de s'être emparer de l'affaire pour la gloire et de prendre des décisions en ce sens. En faisant jouer ses relations, le juge parvient à faire écarter Weitz de l'affaire, ce que ce dernier n'apprécie pas. Il quitte pourtant les lieux, non sans avoir insinué avant que Tasha ne respectait pas le règlement. Interrogée par Kurt à ce sujet, la Latina est obligée d'avouer que Weitz l'a fait chanter à cause de ses problèmes de jeux, et lui a demandé de trouver des preuves que Mayfair était impliquée dans des activités illégales. Fort heureusement, Jane et elle se sont suffisamment rapprochées pour que la brune ne se sente pas trop en colère qu'elle ait fait les mêmes erreurs avant de la traiter cruellement à son retour. Pendant que l'équipe retourne enquêter sur l'accident, Jane se rend dans le bureau de Pellington, où la conversation prend un tour inattendu.

….

 **Chapitre 64 – C'est impossible…**

.…

 _Bureaux du Pellington_

Jane regarda fixement le directeur du FBI, trop choquée pour réagir. Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à les assimiler. Lentement, la compréhension se fit pourtant en elle, la frappant comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, et elle quitta rapidement la pièce sans même s'excuser. Le directeur du FBI la regarda pensivement partir comme si le diable était à ses trousses, mais ne fit pas mine de la rappeler. Trouvant finalement un bureau vide, la brune tatouée s'y réfugia pour réfléchir, combattant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

D'une certaine manière elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, après tout Pellington n'avait fait que verbaliser certaines des craintes qui la tenaillaient depuis que ses relations avec l'équipe s'étaient améliorées. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire que cela faisait plaisir à entendre… Si encore le directeur du FBI avait dit toutes ces choses pour lui faire du mal, l'accepter aurait sans doute était plus facile. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune méchanceté, aucune volonté de nuire dans son ton. L'homme n'avait fait qu'énoncer ce qu'il pensait être un fait de manière neutre et logique, et c'était encore plus douloureux. Ce qui faisait le plus mal cependant, au-delà du risque que les gens couraient à être près d'elle, était d'entendre qu'elle ferait mieux de mettre fin à sa relation avec Kurt.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, Jane essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir à la situation de manière plus rationnelle. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours craint que sa proximité avec Kira n'attire l'attention de Shepherd sur la famille Dickinson. Après tout, sa mère adoptive était tout à fait le genre de personne qui utiliserait la moindre faille contre elle pour la forcer à obéir à ses ordres. Même si c'était lié à des circonstances terribles, le fait que Kira soit menacée et impliquée dans une enquête lui avait au départ donné une excuse commode pour passer du temps avec elle. Très vite, la brune s'était attachée à la fillette qui arrivait si bien à lui faire oublier ses erreurs. Au départ elle s'était bien sentie un peu coupable de cela, ayant l'impression d'utiliser Kira pour aller mieux, ce qui il fallait bien le reconnaitre avait un peu été le cas. Cependant, l'équipe l'avait rassuré en lui démontrant que sa volonté de la protéger prouvait qu'elle ne restait pas uniquement près d'elle dans un but égoïste, un fait confirmé par ses nombreuses discussions avec Iliana.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de réfléchir de nombreuses fois à ce qu'elle devrait faire une fois l'enquête terminée, appréhendant le moment où elle ne pourrait plus passer autant de temps avec Kira. Si la fillette avait pris une grande place dans sa vie, l'inverse était vrai aussi, et elle avait craint le moment où il faudrait lui annoncer qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se voir autant une fois qu'elle serait obligée de revenir au FBI. Elle avait même partagé ses craintes avec Iliana et Andrew, mais ils lui avaient tous les deux dit qu'il serait temps de se pencher sur la question une fois la menace neutralisée. C'était le cas depuis quelques jours, mais l'accident était venu bouleverser complétement la situation.

Pendant un moment, elle avait craint que Kira ne perde ses parents, dans une situation semblable par certains côtés à la sienne lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais permis que la fillette soit emmenée loin d'elle, encore moins pour être élevée dans un environnement violent, mais la crainte du traumatisme que la perte de sa famille pourrait constituer pour elle l'avait tout de même tenaillée. Garder Kira auprès d'elle lui permettait de s'assurer qu'elle restait en sécurité mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une situation temporaire. À un moment ou à un autre elle devrait retourner sur le terrain traquer des criminels et essayer d'arrêter Shepherd. Le fait que sa mère ne l'ait pas contacté depuis qu'elle lui avait affecté sa nouvelle mission l'inquiétait également. La dirigeante de Sandstorm était du genre méticuleuse et patiente, et Jane se demandait régulièrement ce qu'elle préparait. Elle essayait sans doute de retrouver Cade et la puce pour pouvoir poursuivre son plan, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne la faisait pas surveiller pendant ce temps. Après tout, maintenant elle savait vers qui sa loyauté allait vraiment…

Plus inquiétant, même s'il l'avait averti que Shepherd avait une nouvelle mission à lui confier et qu'il serait peut-être injoignable quelques temps, Roman n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours non plus. Son frère était tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul, elle le savait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait de ne pas savoir où il était. L'idée qu'il pouvait être mort, blessé, ou en train de commettre d'autres crimes pour le compte de leur mère adoptive n'était pas facile à gérer non plus. Pourtant, elle gardait ses inquiétudes pour elle, ne voulant pas entendre son frère être dénigré à nouveau. Bien sûr, la brune tatouée était tout à fait consciente des crimes qu'il avait commis mais… Roman restait son frère. Elle savait que même si l'équipe compatirait à cet aspect de sa situation, Tasha et Reade lui rappelleraient qu'il était un criminel qui avait très peu de chances de se voir accorder la possibilité de rectifier ses erreurs. Malgré son envie de les convaincre que Roman valait mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, cela ne valait pas le risque d'une dispute qui pourrait dégrader leurs relations après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour se faire confiance à nouveau.

Et puis il y avait Kurt, Patterson, Allie et le bébé, son équipe… Même si leur affection l'avait aidé à traverser ces dernières semaines et à se remettre de ce que lui avait fait subir Keaton, elle n'avait jamais pu totalement chasser de son esprit le danger qu'elle leur faisait courir. Là encore, ils avaient tenus bon, l'assurant encore et encore qu'ils étaient conscients des risques et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus pour ses erreurs. Le fait d'avoir été pardonnée avait été un grand soulagement et avait beaucoup contribué à sa guérison, même si la jeune femme ne parvenait pas totalement à oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé à cause de ses actions et de celles de Shepherd. Pour preuve, sa mère était bien consciente du lien qui existait entre eux, puisqu'elle les avait menacés pour obtenir à nouveau sa coopération après avoir découvert sa trahison. Pire, même si elle ne semblait pas savoir à quel point elle s'était rapprochée d'Allie, le fait qu'elle lui demande d'obtenir son code personnel d'accès au fichier des témoins protégés constituait un danger certain. Si jamais Shepherd venait en plus à apprendre à quel point Jane tenait à Allie et au bébé… elle n'hésiterait pas à les menacer ou à leur nuire si cela pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser arriver.

Les premiers temps après sa libération avaient été compliqués et marqués par une certaine prudence, à la fois de sa part et de celle des agents qui l'entouraient. Elle-même se méfiait encore d'eux après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ne faisant dans un premier temps réellement confiance qu'à Patterson, puis à Kurt lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait fait des efforts considérables pour entretenir des relations normales avec le reste de l'équipe, voulant à tout prix avoir une chance de retrouver leur ancien lien malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés. De leur côté, Reade, Tasha, Patterson et Kurt avaient tous fait extrêmement attention à ne pas paraître menaçants envers elle, même lorsqu'ils lui reprochaient de se mettre en danger, et à éviter au maximum tout ce qui pouvait causer des crises de paniques ou la faire douter d'eux. Il y avait eu quelques crises bien sûr, mais dans l'ensemble elle était très heureuse de la relation qu'elle avait réussi à rétablir avec eux tous.

Le fait que sa relation avec Kurt ait survécu à la méfiance, voire à la colère qu'il y avait eu entre eux lorsque sa trahison avait été découverte, ainsi qu'à leurs erreurs mutuelles et à la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient infligée, était également presque un petit miracle. L'agent avait semblé vraiment repentant de l'avoir abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui, et la prise de conscience de ce qu'elle avait traversé l'avait convaincu de tout faire pour corriger cette erreur. En lui montrant une attention constante, puis en la gardant auprès de lui pour la protéger, Kurt avait grandement contribué à l'amélioration de son état, à la fois physique et mental. Vivre avec lui s'était rapidement révélé très agréable, et même si le récent incident avec Sarah l'avait forcé à élire temporairement domicile chez Patterson, elle avait désormais du mal à envisager sa vie sans Kurt.

Et pourtant… La remarque de Pellington lui avait fait prendre conscience que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Si jamais leur relation devenait officielle, et elle le serait un jour où l'autre s'ils survivaient tous deux à la lutte contre Sandstorm car ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient cacher sur le long terme, cela ne manquerait pas de faire réagir. Pour l'instant tout le monde la considérait encore comme une victime grâce à l'intervention du directeur du FBI, qui ne voulait pas nuire à l'efficacité de sa mission d'infiltration. Mais une fois l'affaire terminée, son statut d'ancien membre de haut rang de la plus grande organisation terroriste du pays risquait de devenir public, au moins au sein du FBI, et les choses changeraient. Même si elle prenait des risques considérables pour arrêter sa mère, et que son accord la protégeait théoriquement des poursuites, elle doutait d'être très populaire une fois que les autres agents sauraient qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Mayfair.

Le fait que Kurt entretienne une relation avec elle pourrait alors se révéler être un grave problème pour lui. Trop attaché à elle, il la protégerait sûrement quoiqu'il arrive, ce qui lui attirerait inévitablement de nombreuses inimitiés. Ses ennemis, comme Weitz, y verraient sûrement l'occasion de l'attaquer, surtout si dans le même temps la nouvelle que Shepherd avait payée pour ses études se répandait. Le fait qu'en plus il sorte avec la fille de la plus grande criminelle du pays risquait alors d'être le dernier clou dans le cercueil qui enterrerait sa carrière. L'idée de le perdre était insupportable, mais moins que celle de ruiner sa vie et malgré elle, la brune commença à envisager que Pellington puisse avoir raison. Fort heureusement elle n'avait pas à prendre de décision immédiate… D'ailleurs, Patterson lui avait souvent répété qu'elle ne devait pas se précipiter ni sauter aux conclusions lorsqu'elle était troublée, mais au contraire prendre le temps d'analyser logiquement les faits. Prenant quelques minutes pour se recomposer et essayer de cacher de son mieux ses yeux rougis, la jeune femme prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de quitter la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée.

Ce n'était pas le moment de broyer du noir, il fallait encore enquêter sur l'accident d'Andrew et Iliana, et emmener Kira voir sa mère à l'hôpital. Ensuite… ensuite elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée, même si les évènements et la tension des derniers jours la faisaient se sentir très fatiguée.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le laboratoire de Patterson, où son amie était en train de contempler pensivement ce qui ressemblait à un assemblage de molécule sur l'un de ses écrans. Assise par terre près d'elle, Kira était en train de faire un puzzle qui sortait de Dieu savait où. L'agent s'était arrangée pour lui trouver un coin tranquille où personne ne risquait de lui marcher dessus, et où elle pouvait garder un œil sur elle tout en travaillant. Malgré sa tristesse, Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu adapté à un enfant, devinant que Patterson avait dû ramener de chez elle un de ceux de ses petits cousins pour que la fillette puisse s'occuper. Son amie leva les yeux de son écran avec un soupir frustré.

-« Oui et non. Les contre-analyses que nous avons demandées en urgence au laboratoire montrent la présence d'une… en fait je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, ce n'est ni une toxine ni un virus ».

-« Mais cela pourrait expliquer les réactions de Sanders » ?

-« Possible mais difficile à prouver tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi il s'agit. Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment c'est que le corps semble la métaboliser très vite, et que sans la… mort sur le coup de Sanders, toute trace aurait sûrement disparu de son organisme en quelques minutes… Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Ajouta la blonde d'un air plus inquiet en remarquant que Jane avait l'air troublée. La brune amorça un sourire et essaya de paraître détendue.

-« Oui juste… un peu fatiguée », tenta-t-elle d'éluder. Son amie plissa soupçonneusement les yeux en la regardant attentivement, ne croyant pas à son explication, mais choisit de laisser passer pour l'instant. Jane savait cependant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement, et qu'elle aurait certainement droit à un petit interrogatoire plus tard, dans un endroit plus tranquille. Soudain, la perspective de passer la nuit chez la jeune agent ne lui parut plus aussi réconfortante, et elle se maudit pour ne pas avoir réussi à mieux cacher ses émotions. Patterson n'avait pas besoin d'être soumise à un stress inutile avec sa grossesse. « Où sont les autres » ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt pour détourner son attention. Le regard que lui lança l'agent lui montra qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu, mais elle répondit tout de même :

-« Weller est… avec les parents de Sanders, à essayer de réparer les dégâts causés par Weitz. Reade et Tasha sont retournés sur place afin de vérifier que rien n'a échappé aux techniciens chargés des relevés, et Nas est… en fait je ne sais pas trop où elle est », s'interrompit la jeune femme, avant de reprendre après un instant de réflexion. « Probablement dans son propre labo, elle pense qu'elle est tout près de parvenir à percer la dernière couche de cryptage de la clé ».

-« Elle pense qu'il y a encore des choses à découvrir dessus » ? S'étonna Jane. La dernière percée de l'agent de la NSA et de Patterson dans ce domaine avait permis de découvrir de nombreuses preuves de l'implication de Carter et de la CIA dans Orion, et elle se demandait ce que Markos pouvait bien y avoir mis d'autre. Elle espérait que quelque chose leur permettrait de remonter jusqu'à la base d'opération de Shepherd, ou permettrait de découvrir ses intentions mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Sa mère adoptive était méticuleuse et son organisation semblait bien cloisonnée, elle doutait donc que cela soit aussi facile.

-« Apparemment… Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus s'est révélé utile pour nous ou pour toi, alors espérons que cela continue », répondit Patterson alors qu'elle souriait, ses questions à propos de son attitude temporairement mises de côté.

-« J'imagine », répondit pensivement Jane en réfléchissant quelques instants à la question, avant de relever la tête. « Je vais emmener Kira voir ses parents avant la fin des visites ». À ces mots, la fillette releva immédiatement la tête avec espoir.

-« Maintenant » ?

-« Oui ma puce, range ton puzzle et nous y allons », répondit Jane en souriant, ses inquiétudes s'envolant devant le sourire lumineux qu'elle reçut en retour.

-« Okay », gazouilla joyeusement Kira en se dépêchant de remettre toutes les pièces dans la boîte. Se relevant rapidement, elle la tendit à Patterson avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses jambes. « Merci Patty ». Le geste fit sourire Jane et son amie, qui frotta affectueusement la petite tête blonde à hauteur de sa taille.

-« De rien chipie, j'en aurais un autre pour t'occuper quand tu reviendras ». Le couinement de joie qu'elle reçut en réponse la fit doucement rire, alors que Kira filait vers la porte.

-« Allez tu viens » ? Demanda-t-elle en trépignant sur place et en regardant Jane.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligée », dit celle-ci en regardant avec amusement Patterson.

-« La pauvre avait bien le droit à un petit cadeau pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis j'ai besoin de m'entrainer », répondit malicieusement l'agent en frottant discrètement son ventre. Jane sourit en secouant la tête, avant de se dépêcher de rattraper Kira.

… _.._

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Avec un petit soupir, Jane posa son sac et celui de Kira dans l'entrée. Après une rapide visite à sa maîtresse, Fluffy était partit jouer avec la fillette plus loin dans le salon. Le bruit de la fermeture de la porte derrière elle lui apprit que Kurt venait d'entrer à son tour, juste avant qu'elle ne sente ses bras autour de sa taille.

-« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il dans son oreille en l'attirant contre lui. La brune retint de justesse un soupir de frustration. Depuis qu'elle et Kira étaient revenues de l'hôpital, il lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de fois cette question, sans doute parce qu'inquiète pour elle Patterson lui avait dit qu'elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Même si leur préoccupation était touchante et réconfortante, elle se refusait cependant à partager ses craintes avec eux. Ils ne feraient que lui dire qu'ils étaient conscients des risques, ce qui ne changerait rien à ces mêmes risques...

La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour essayer de traiter ce que lui avait dit Pellington, mais elle avait négligé un détail, le retour de Borden. Évidemment le médecin voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa petite-amie, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque une semaine. Pour rien au monde Jane ne désirait se mettre entre sa meilleure amie et l'homme de sa vie et même si Patterson avait proposé d'aller chez Borden et de lui laisser, ainsi qu'à Kira, son appartement pour la nuit, la brune tatouée ne voulait pas la chasser de chez elle. Dans le même temps, inquiet de son attitude plus distante dans la journée, Kurt avait insisté pour qu'elle revienne chez lui, en arguant que Sawyer et Sarah passaient la nuit chez des amis.

Après les évènements de la journée, Jane voulait plus que tout passer la nuit dans les bras de son petit-ami, mais avait l'impression de pousser la famille de Kurt en dehors, même s'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de la rassurer à ce sujet.

-« Tout va bien », murmura-t-elle finalement, grimaçant devant le manque de conviction dans sa voix. Elle sentit Kurt se contracter dans son dos, et après quelques instants, l'agent reprit la parole.

-« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as peur que je… ».

-« Non ce n'est pas ça », le rassura immédiatement Jane. « Je te fais confiance Kurt et… je vais bien ».

-« Vraiment ? Alors répète-le en me regardant dans les yeux », dit son petit-ami d'un ton ferme en la forçant doucement à se retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux bleus rivés dans les siens, la brune sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter devant l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'elle y voyait. La situation était compliquée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas en le regardant dans les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire part de ses doutes. Cela ne ferait que le perturber davantage alors qu'il devait déjà traiter le fait que Shepherd avait payé ses études, et le mettrait en colère contre Pellington, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin non plus. Dans cet état, il pourrait très bien dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter son poste, ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser arriver.

-« Je… j'ai réfléchis à quelques choses aujourd'hui et… je ne sais pas trop comment les traiter », admit-elle finalement sans entrer dans les détails. Kurt fronça immédiatement les sourcils, avant de l'entrainer vers le canapé, où il la força à s'asseoir, avant de faire de même et de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

-« Quels genres de choses » ?

-« C'est… compliqué », répondit la brune avec réticence. L'agent soupira, comprenant qu'elle était déterminée à ne pas lui dire ce qui la tracassait pour l'instant.

-« Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait » ? Demanda-t-il cependant avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-« Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je promets », le détrompa immédiatement Jane pour éviter qu'il ne culpabilise pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

-« Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas » ? Demanda Kurt soupçonneusement, sachant à quel point sa belle mais extrêmement têtue petite-amie était capable de garder des secrets et de tout prendre sur elle pour le protéger.

-« Oui », répondit fermement Jane en tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cela au moins n'était pas un mensonge, l'attitude de Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec ses doutes.

-« D'accord... », soupira celui-ci à contrecœur, comprenant qu'il était inutile de s'acharner pour le moment. « Mais je veux que tu sache que je suis toujours prêt à t'écouter si tu as besoin ».

-« Je sais », répondit Jane en reposant la tête sur son épaule, son regard errant vers Kira qui jouait toujours avec Fluffy sur le sol devant la table.

-« Comment était la visite à l'hôpital » ? Demanda Kurt en faisant distraitement décrire à sa main des petits cercles sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Iliana a toujours mal, mais le scanner n'a pas montré d'hématome cérébral et les médecins pensent qu'elle pourra sortir bientôt. Andrew… Pour lui c'est plus compliqué… Il n'a pas fait de nouvel arrêt cardiaque et son hématome au cerveau se résorbe rapidement, mais il n'a toujours pas repris conscience ».

-« Eh bien… c'est tout de même encourageant », répondit Kurt en déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

-« Hum hum », répondit simplement la brune, avant d'ajouter : « Au moins Kira a pu passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, elle a raconté en détail toute sa journée à Andrew ». La jeune femme passa cependant sous silence qu'Iliana avait remarqué son trouble et essayé d'avoir une conversation avec elle. La présence de Kira l'en avait cependant empêché, et en remarquant sa fatigue, Jane avait sauté sur le prétexte pour repartir en arguant que la blessée devait se reposer. Comme à son habitude, Iliana ne l'avait pas poussé, mais son regard lui avait indiqué clairement qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement la prochaine fois. Même si les conversations avec la jeune mère avaient toujours un effet positif pour son moral, Jane se refusait cependant à lui imposer cet effort après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle avait besoin de repos pour guérir, pas de nouveaux problèmes à gérer depuis son lit d'hôpital.

-« C'est bien, elle en avait besoin. Et il parait que les gens dans le coma entendent tout ce qu'on leur dit », répondit Kurt en essayant d'être positif.

-« Il parait », acquiesça Jane. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais de toute façon cela ne pouvait faire de mal ni à Kira ni à son père de partager ce moment.

-« Je vais devoir aller faire à manger », dit finalement Weller après un long moment à câliner sa petite-amie.

-« Ok », marmonna Jane toujours pelotonnée contre lui, à moitié endormie. En dépit de ses doutes sur l'avenir de leur relation, son contact était toujours aussi apaisant et elle voulait juste rester là à profiter de sa chaleur.

-« Si tu ne me laisse pas me lever, je ne peux pas y aller », ajouta avec amusement l'agent fédéral en la voyant rester immobile.

-« Trop bien pour bouger », marmonna à nouveau Jane sans faire le moindre geste pour se déplacer.

-« Dommage pour toi, mais je suis sûr que Kira a vraiment faim », sourit Kurt avant de lui chatouiller doucement le ventre. Prise par surprise, la brune sursauta avant de couiner et de se tortiller pour lui échapper.

-« C'est déloyal », protesta-t-elle ensuite en lui jetant un regard faussement vexé.

-« Mais efficace », répondit avec amusement Kurt en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de se lever.

-« Besoin d'aide » ?

-« Possible, mais je crois que je vais tenter ma chance avec Kira. Ma dernière assistante à essayer de mettre le feu à ma cuisine après tout », taquina-t-il, esquivant de justesse le coussin qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

-« Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois » ! Protesta Jane vexée, mais en souriant de voir la fillette se précipiter lorsque Kurt lui proposa de l'aider à cuisiner. Il ferait un excellent père, c'était visible.

Après une journée aussi remplie, ils ne trainèrent pas une fois le repas terminé, et Jane s'occupa de border Kira et de lui raconter son histoire du soir. Elle eut à peine le temps de ranger le livre que la fillette était déjà au pays des rêves. Souriant de la voir aussi adorable, Jane se leva finalement pour rejoindre Kurt qui annotait un dossier dans le lit en l'attendant.

-« Elle dort » ?

-« Comme un petit loir. J'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer de lui lire son histoire », répondit la brune en se glissant sous les draps avec lui.

-« La journée a été difficile, pour tout le monde », soupira Kurt en posant son dossier et en l'attirant contre lui après avoir éteint la lumière. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux parler de rien » ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-« Pas ce soir », répondit Jane après une hésitation, voulant se laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Fort heureusement, Kurt n'insista pas et se contenta de l'embrasser.

…..

-« Kira, nous allons bientôt y aller », appela Jane en cherchant des yeux la fillette dans la pièce.

-« Il est où Fluffy » ? Lui répondit une petite voix près de l'entrée.

-« Probablement en train de dormir sous un meuble. Tu pourras jouer avec lui ce soir, mais là nous devons aller au bureau, Kurt a une réunion ce matin ».

-« Okay », répondit joyeusement la fillette.

-« Est-ce que tu as vu mon téléphone » ? Demanda Kurt depuis la cuisine où il boutonnait sa chemise.

-« Non peut-être… », le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte l'interrompit.

-« Je vais ouvrir », claironna Kira qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

-« Non attend que… », commença Jane, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment. La fillette ne l'écouta pas, et ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu arriver jusqu'à elle.

-« Bonjour, est-ce que Jane est là » ? Demanda une voix connue, trop connue.

-« Qu'est-ce que… », balbutia la jeune femme en état de choc en voyant sa mère dans l'entrée.

-« Eh bien quoi ? Même pas un bonjour à ta chère maman » ? Ironisa la femme.

-« Je… sors d'ici » ! Exigea la brune.

-« Oh, mais j'y compte bien », répondit Shepherd en passant un bras autour de Kira et en l'attirant vers elle.

-« Lâche là » ! Exigea Jane sans oser faire un pas.

-« Shepherd, restez ou vous êtes » ! Ordonna la voix de Kurt qui apparut bientôt à côté d'elle, son arme brandie vers l'intruse.

-« Je ne crois pas Kurt. Tu aurais dû mieux choisir ton camp », répondit Shepherd alors qu'un coup de feu venu de l'extérieur traversait la vitre et frappait l'agent en pleine poitrine.

-« Kurt » ! Hurla Jane en voyant son petit-ami s'effondrer dans une mare de sang.

-« Jane, Jane » ! Pleura Kira alors que Shepherd la tirait en arrière et que plusieurs hommes à la carrure impressionnante entraient pour se jeter sur la brune tatouée, l'entrainant rapidement au sol.

-« Tu croyais pouvoir me trahir et être heureuse Jane », dit sa mère en souriant sinistrement. La jeune femme continua de se débattre au sol et de crier, alors que Shepherd emmenait Kira qui hurlait toujours son prénom et que tout devenait progressivement noir autour d'elle.

-« Jane… Jane », l'appela une voix lointaine mais qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. La voix de Kurt… mais c'était impossible, il venait de mourir sous ses yeux… la brune se débattit, avant que la voix ne retentisse plus près de ses oreilles. « Jane, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar » ! La respiration haletante, la jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux, ne rencontrant que le noir. Sa panique s'estompa un peu lorsqu'après quelques secondes, elle commença à discerner le contour de plusieurs objets dans la pièce, et la silhouette de Kurt près d'elle.

-« Jane, est-ce que ça va » ? Lui demanda son petit-ami d'un ton préoccupé en allumant la lumière. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar qu'il avait presque oublié ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait dans ces cas-là en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Sans répondre, Jane se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le couloir. Alarmé, il la suivit rapidement, pour la trouver devant la porte de la chambre où Kira dormait. Heureusement le bruit n'avait pas réveillé la fillette, qui respirait toujours paisiblement, perdue dans son propre monde de rêves.

-« Jane, parle-moi », demanda-t-il doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes, alors que grâce au rayon lumineux provenant du couloir elle regardait Kira endormie comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

-« Je… elle va bien… tu vas bien », souffla finalement la jeune femme. Kurt fronça les sourcils devant son choix de mot.

\- « Bien sûr nous allons bien tous les deux. Viens, laissons la dormir ». Doucement mais fermement, il guida Jane jusqu'à leur chambre où il la força doucement à s'asseoir sur le lit. « Parles moi Jane, que s'est-il passé » ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté elle.

-« Je… c'est… ça avait l'air si réel », murmura la jeune femme en se serrant contre lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui avait l'air réel » ?

-« C'était… un matin normal, nous allions partir au bureau et… quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et… Kira était plus proche alors elle a ouvert. C'était… Shepherd était là. Elle a commencé à emmener Kira et… tu es arrivé mais… un sniper t'a abattu. Je t'ai vu… tu étais en train de mourir et… il y avait du sang partout. Ensuite des hommes m'ont attaqué et Shepherd a emmenée Kira en me demandant si… je pensais vraiment pouvoir être heureuse après l'avoir trahi. J'ai essayé de me battre et d'aller chercher Kira… mais… ils étaient trop forts », souffla Jane, frissonnant encore à ce souvenir.

Kurt exhala longuement à l'idée de l'horreur que sa petite-amie venait de vivre, avant de la forcer à s'allonger et de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

-« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Jane ».

-« Mais… tout avait l'air si réel », répéta la brune.

-« Sans doute, mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Kira est là, en sécurité, et je suis là aussi, bien vivant », répondit doucement Kurt.

-« Mais… Shepherd pourrait… »

-« Elle ne fera rien d'aussi stupide Jane », essaya de la tranquilliser l'agent fédéral. « Elle a encore besoin de toi, et d'après Roman elle a des projets pour moi aussi. De plus sans la puce, elle est obligée de se reposer sur ses plans annexes pour continuer à faire avancer sa cause en attendant de pouvoir lancer la phase 2. Phase qui ne peut peut-être même pas être lancée sans toi ».

-« Mais… et si je vous mettais en danger » ? Kurt se retint de soupirer, comprenant que c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait tracassé plus tôt et qu'elle avait refusé de lui dire.

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Le fait que Shepherd ait un intérêt pour moi à fait de moi une cible bien avant que je te rencontre, et sortir avec toi ne va pas augmenter ou diminuer ces risques. Je suis capable de me défendre… ».

-« Mais pas Kira… Et si… si elle s'en prenait à elle pour me forcer à faire quelque chose ? Ou juste pour me faire mal » ? Le coupa Jane d'une petite voix. Cette fois-ci, l'agent fédéral dû prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu à la question, car ses craintes étaient en parties fondées.

-« J'imagine que… ce serait possible », fut-il forcé d'admettre. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela va arriver. Shepherd ne connait probablement même pas l'existence de Kira, à mon avis elle est bien trop occupée à chercher à retrouver Cade et la puce ».

-« Mais cela reste une possibilité », fit valoir Jane.

-« Kira est avec nous presque tout le temps, où alors elle reste au bureau, elle ne craint rien », essaya à nouveau de la tranquilliser Kurt. « Dès que ses parents iront mieux, nous pouvons toujours les faire entrer temporairement dans le programme de protection, et les envoyer dans un autre état jusqu'à ce que la menace soit neutralisée ».

-« Mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra », se plaignit Jane en s'agrippant un peu plus fort à lui.

-« Je sais… mais ne surestime pas Shepherd. Elle est rusée et elle a planifié tout cela depuis longtemps c'est vrai, mais si elle voulait ou pouvait se permettre une confrontation directe avec nous elle l'aurait déjà fait », répondit son petit-ami. L'idée sembla la faire réfléchir, et il la sentit se détendre un peu contre lui.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi », souffla-t-elle finalement.

-« Je sais ma belle, et ça n'arrivera pas. Nous sommes tous capables de nous défendre, et Kira est en sécurité avec nous. D'ailleurs… je pense que depuis le temps Roman a compris l'intérêt que tu as pour elle, si elle était en danger à cause d'un plan de Shepherd il t'aurait prévenu ».

-« Peut-être… » marmonna sceptiquement la brune, sentant malgré tout le sommeil commencer à se faire sentir à nouveau.

-« Tu devrais parler à Borden demain », dit Kurt en continuant de la bercer doucement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

…

 _Vendeur de café ambulant, devant les bureaux du FBI_

Jane se saisit des deux gobelets que lui tendait le vendeur, avant de se retourner et de tendre nerveusement le sien à Borden. La fin de la nuit avait été courte, et dès son arrivée au bureau le matin, elle avait attendu nerveusement l'arrivée de Borden avant de laisser Kira avec Patterson et de lui demander s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer dehors.

-« Merci… Bien que je n'ai rien contre une petite sortie de temps en temps, n'aurions-nous pas pu faire ça à l'intérieur » ? Demanda le psychiatre alors qu'une rafale de vent faisait gonfler son manteau.

-« Je… eh bien j'ai un peu de mal avec les espaces clos en ce moment », marmonna Jane en détournant les yeux.

-« Oh… Je vois… Ce n'est pas inhabituel chez les personnes victimes de tortures. Est-ce que vous utilisez les exercices de respiration pour gérer les afflux de stress dont nous avons parlés » ?

-« Parfois », répondit évasivement Jane, qui refusait de dire que généralement elle préférait compter sur la présence de Kurt pour faire face à ses craintes.

-« Alors dites-moi ce qui vous perturbe aujourd'hui », demanda Borden de son ton ouvert habituel, en s'asseyant sur un banc.

-« C'est… je fais des cauchemars ces derniers temps… ».

-« À propos de votre détention » ? Voulut se faire préciser le psychiatre en fronçant les sourcils, se remémorant sans doute les dessins qu'elle avait consentit à lui montrer après sa libération de l'hôpital.

-« Avant oui mais maintenant… ce sont… c'est… Je me pose des questions sur moi », répondit Jane en regardant les badauds passer devant eux. L'heure du déjeuner approchait se rendit-elle compte en voyant les files s'allonger devant les stands de vendeurs ambulants. Un autre signe qu'elle était perturbée, elle n'avait pas vu la matinée passer.

-« À quel niveau » ?

-« Je… j'ai quelques souvenirs de mon passé et… ils me disent que je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne personne ».

-« Eh bien…s ans contexte pour les situer je dirais que c'est difficile à affirmer. Par exemple si vous tuez quelqu'un, mais sans vous souvenir que cette personne en menaçait une autre, c'était clairement dans une intention louable, mais vous ne pouvez pas en être certaine faute de contexte », répondit tranquillement le médecin.

-« Mais… je sais que mon enfance n'a pas été bonne et que… si cette agressivité ressort… je ne veux blesser personne », souffla Jane sans le regarder.

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé Jane, l'émotion et l'intention sont deux choses différentes. Ce que vous avez subit vous met en colère et c'est parfaitement normal. Pourtant, vous avez déjà réussi à canaliser cette colère dans plusieurs situations particulièrement stressantes. Lorsque… Keaton, l'homme qui vous a infligé tout ça s'est retrouvé face à vous, vous avez réussi à vous contrôler. Lorsque Sélacios, l'homme qui a voulu faire souffrir une fillette innocente qui compte beaucoup pour vous s'est retrouvé à votre merci, là encore vous avez choisi de ne pas recourir à la violence, là où Remi l'aurait fait ».

-« Mais j'en ai eu envie ».

-« C'est naturel Jane. Les pulsions violentes sont enracinées au fond de chacun de nous, c'est dans la nature humaine. Est-ce que vous savez les trois types de comportements qui existent face au danger » ? Demanda Borden. Devant son hochement de tête négatif, il précisa : « Certaines personnes fuient, d'autres se tétanisent et se figent sur place, et les dernières se battent. Vous êtes dans la dernière catégorie Jane, parce que c'est ce que l'on a fait de vous en vous maltraitant depuis l'enfance ».

-« Donc je suis dangereuse », conclut tristement la brune.

-« D'une certaine façon oui, mais pas plus que le reste des agents que je vois défiler tous les jours. Avoir le potentiel de recourir à la violence ne veut pas dire que c'est la voie que vous allez suivre systématiquement. La preuve en ait les deux exemples que j'ai cités précédemment. Si vous étiez aussi… violente et dangereuse que vous le pensez Jane, Keaton et Sélacios seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est ».

-« Vous croyez » ? Demanda la femme tatouée avec espoir.

-« J'en suis sûr. Je vous ai vu agir avec l'équipe, et je vous ai vu protéger Kira. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une personne déséquilibrée ou ne pensant qu'à recourir à la violence », dit tranquillement Borden.

-« Mais… quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la violence engendrait la violence… Que faire si… mes mauvaises actions dans le passé amènent certaines personnes à vouloir s'en prendre à mes proches pour me forcer à obéir » ? Le médecin fronça les sourcils en la regardant avec attention.

-« Alors vous ferez ce que vous avez toujours fait, vous battre pour les protéger », répondit-il finalement. La brune s'abima un instant dans ses pensées, avant qu'il ne reprenne : « Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter de cela. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous n'êtes pas seule et vous pourrez compter sur votre équipe ».

-« Je sais mais… je ne veux pas les blesser à cause de mes choix antérieurs », répondit douloureusement la brune. « Et… j'ai peur de… redevenir la personne que j'étais avant et de leur faire du mal ».

-« Le passé est le passé Jane, peu importe avec quelle force vous essayerez, vous ne pourrez pas le changer ».

-« Donc… je ne devrais me préoccuper que de l'avenir » ?

-« D'une certaine façon… quoi que vous ayez fait dans le passé, vous aviez sûrement vos raisons à l'époque, et vous blâmer aujourd'hui n'y changera rien. Cela ne veut pas dire non plus que vous avez mérité ce qui vous est arrivé…».

-« Vous croyez » ?

-« J'en suis sûr. Quelles que soient les erreurs commises, vous êtes Jane maintenant. Si vous considérez vos actions passées comme des erreurs, c'est que vous êtes capables de voir la différence entre le bien et le mal. En fait vous êtes… une version meilleure de vous-même je suppose. Ce sont vos choix qui vous définissent, pas uniquement votre passé, et c'est cela qui vous différencie de celle que vous étiez ». Borden jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever. « J'ai un rendez-vous en ville dans une demi-heure, alors je vais devoir vous laisser, mais nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard si vous le voulez bien » ?

-« Je… pense que oui », admit Jane toujours occupée à réfléchir à ce que son thérapeute venait de lui dire. Elle le salua distraitement avant de reprendre lentement le chemin du bureau. Soudain, son esprit s'arrêta sur un détail, et le gobelet dans sa main heurta le sol lorsqu'elle se figea sous le choc et qu'elle le lâcha. Au cours de la conversation, elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais Borden l'avait appelé Remi. Elle s'en rappelait distinctement maintenant. Le problème était qu'elle était pourtant sûre de ne jamais avoir mentionné ce nom au cours de ses séances, et les seules personnes de sa connaissance qui l'appelait comme ça étaient Roman et Shepherd. Mais cela voudrait dire que… Non… Non… c'était impossible….

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 64_

Bon, ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais il pose les bases des évènements du prochain, qui seront bien plus importants pour la suite de l'intrigue.


	65. Chap 65 - Les masques tombent

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 65, celui que vous étiez nombreux à attendre. Quelle va être la réaction de Jane après les mots de Borden ? La réponse ici.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Spiigirl, Elislin et Hm pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Disons que l'enquête malgré le risque que Kira courrait, offrait à Jane une bonne excuse pour rester près d'elle sans trop attirer l'éventuelle attention de Sandstorm. Quant à la réaction de Kurt et l'équipe à ce qu'a dit Pellington, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre ^^. L'étau se resserre, reste à voir comment Jane va réagir.

 **Spiigrl** : Yeah, I have received some message about the dream. I'm happy if it was credible and if you have thought that was real ^^

 **Elislin:** Jane is stubborn and very protective about her team, her decision will be difficult.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après que Pellington lui as dit qu'elle serait sans doute forcée de quitter Kurt afin de protéger sa carrière une fois son ancienne appartenance à Sandstorm rendue publique, Jane s'isole quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ces paroles ont en effet réveillées ses vieilles craintes, et la jeune femme est consciente du risque que sa présence dans leur vie fait courir à Kurt, à ses amis et à Kira. Un peu remise de ses émotions, Jane emmène ensuite Kira voir ses parents à l'hôpital, avant de rentrer chez Kurt. Borden étant tout juste revenu de sa conférence, il préfère en effet laisser Patterson et le médecin à leur soirée en amoureux plutôt que d'envahir leur espace. Fort heureusement pour elle, Sarah passe la soirée chez des amis, avec Sawyer. Les évènements de la journée, et des derniers jours, la trouble cependant suffisamment pour qu'elle soit victime d'un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Shepherd tue Kurt et enlève Kira. Profondément affectée, malgré le soutien de Kurt qui essaye de la réconforter comme il peut, la jeune femme décide de parler à Borden le lendemain. La discussion avec le psychiatre l'aide à faire face, juste avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'au cours de la conversation il a mentionné Remi…

….

 **Chapitre 65 – Les masques tombent**

….

 _Devant le bureau du FBI, New-York_

Jane resta figée un long moment les yeux dans le vide, les mots de Borden tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade et le bruit semblait résonner directement dans son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Fébrilement, la jeune femme passa mentalement en revue toutes ses conversations et ses séances avec le médecin. Peut-être… oui elle devait forcément faire erreur, elle avait certainement mentionné ce nom sans s'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre.

La brune sentit cependant très vite un frisson glacial remonter le long de son dos, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent froid de la journée. Ses efforts pour essayer de se rappeler de chaque moments passés avec Borden devinrent de plus en plus désespérés, à mesure qu'aucune conversation ne mentionnant cet aspect de son passé au psychiatre ne lui revenait. Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Jane commença à étudier d'autres pistes. Patterson… Patterson aurait pu lui en parler… Voilà, c'était sans doute cela la raison… Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, l'idée perdit cependant de son attrait. Patterson était son amie, et même si elle était proche de Borden elle ne lui aurait jamais confié un détail aussi personnel sans lui en parler d'abord. La même chose valait pour le reste de l'équipe, quant à Nas, elle ne faisait confiance à personne, et n'avait aucune raison de parler à Borden de toute façon.

Et pourtant…. il devait y avoir une bonne explication car le contraire serait juste beaucoup trop horrible. Un bref instant, l'idée que Borden puisse être la taupe de Shepherd effleura son esprit, mais elle la rejeta de toutes ses forces. Le médecin d'origine britannique était arrivé bien avant elle au FBI, et il l'avait toujours épaulé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce sac…« Justement », souffla une petite voix dans sa tête : « C'est la couverture parfaite ! Il arrive plus tôt afin que personne ne soupçonne de lien entre vous, et ensuite il fait semblant de t'aider pour recueillir des informations ».

Jane combattit cette petite voix insidieuse, refusant d'admettre que cela puisse être le cas. Borden l'avait aidé à faire face à sa perte de mémoire. Il l'avait aidé à trouver sa place au sein de l'équipe, la poussant à rester lorsqu'elle voulait partir, essayant de l'aider à admettre que l'équipe était comme une famille pour elle. Il avait même accepté de bon cœur que Patterson passe du temps avec elle pour l'aider à faire face à ses cauchemars lorsqu'elle avait été libérée des griffes de Keaton. Le fait qu'il accepte de prendre un peu de recul pour laisser sa petite-amie l'aider à remonter la pente montrait qu'il était un homme bien. « Ou un très bon espion », susurra à nouveau la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête.

La jeune femme tatouée sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au fait qu'effectivement, toutes les actions de Borden pouvaient être interprétées comme celle de la taupe. En tant que son thérapeute, il était le mieux placé pour savoir quels souvenirs elle récupérait, et la manière dont elle réagissait à cela. De la même façon, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de rester au FBI, où Shepherd avait tout intérêt à la voir, afin de pouvoir la forcer à exécuter son plan. C'était lui encore qui avait passé un temps considérable à essayer de la persuader que l'équipe était sa une famille, quelque chose qu'un homme au service de Sandstorm aurait eu tout intérêt à faire afin de mieux pouvoir la manipuler. Menacer ses amis et Kurt avait été le point faible qui avait permis à Oscar de la forcer à faire toutes ces choses… Eh bien cela et obtenir des réponses sur son passé…

Sentant le doute l'envahir, Jane secoua violemment la tête. Non elle ne devait pas aller sur ce terrain-là, Borden était un homme bien. Mais… mais s'il existait une probabilité, même infime, qu'il soit vraiment la taupe de Sandstorm… alors il disposait d'assez d'informations pour mettre toute l'équipe et Kira en danger… juste parce qu'elle tenait à eux plus que tout au monde, plus qu'à sa propre vie…

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, à aucun prix ! Mais d'un autre côté… elle ne pouvait pas non plus accuser Borden sur une simple intuition. Porter des accusations aussi graves demandait des preuves, car cela pourrait briser sa carrière même s'il était finalement disculpé. Sans parler de sa relation avec Patterson… Son amie était enceinte et très heureuse avec le médecin. Elle avait toujours été là pour la soutenir depuis son sauvetage, passant même plus de temps avec elle qu'avec son petit-ami. Elle l'avait hébergé chez elle lorsqu'avec Kira elle avait fui l'appartement de Kurt à cause de la présence de Sarah… Elle ne pouvait pas briser son bonheur comme cela.

-« Madame… Un problème » ? Lui demanda un agent de sécurité, la tirant de ses pensées. Clignant des yeux, Jane tourna son attention vers le quinquagénaire rouquin devant elle. Dobbs, se rappela-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion. Un homme extrêmement sérieux dans son travail, mais aussi très sympathique, ayant toujours un mot gentil ou une blague à raconter pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur. Dans les premiers temps, il avait même été l'un des rares à ne jamais lui jeter de regard surpris, ouvertement curieux ou désapprobateur en apercevant ses tatouages, contrairement à un grand nombre d'agents qui bien que sachant qu'elle avait été retrouvée comme cela sur Time Square l'avaient considéré comme une sorte de curiosité.

-« Oh… euh… non merci, tout va bien », répondit très vite Jane en essayant de produire un sourire convaincant. Elle avait maintenant conscience du fait qu'elle était restée plantée devant la porte du bâtiment, en plein courant d'air, pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Un comportement suffisamment intriguant pour qu'en bon professionnel Dobbs viennent vérifier, même s'il la connaissait pour l'avoir vu souvent dans le bâtiment et ne la considérait pas comme une menace.

-« Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux appeler quelqu'un si vous voulez » ? Proposa l'homme en la regardant les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

-« Non non merci, tout va bien, juste un peu de fatigue à cause d'un… cas difficile », essaya de le tranquilliser la brune. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était que l'équipe ne trouve son comportement bizarre et ne se mette à creuser la question. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, elle ne se sentait pas capable de leur mentir, et ils voudraient forcément savoir ce qui la perturbait, par inquiétude pour elle.

-« Certaines affaires le font », admit l'homme qui avait sans doute vu un nombre incalculable d'agents brisés de fatigue ou hypertendus, à cause des affaires sur lesquelles ils enquêtaient, passer durant sa carrière. « Mais vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par ce temps, vous allez attraper la mort ». Malgré son esprit agité, Jane sourit de sa préoccupation, s'émerveillant presque que certaines personnes soient aussi prévenantes envers leur prochain, un comportement qui était terriblement rare.

-« Je vais rentrer », répondit la jeune femme tatouée en se remettant en mouvement pour entrer dans le hall où la différence de température la frappa immédiatement. D'un autre côté, après son… séjour dans l'Oregon, le froid ne l'affectait plus autant qu'avant. Cela restait douloureux et désagréable d'y rester exposer longtemps bien sûr, mais elle avait tout simplement appris à le supporter du mieux possible.

-« Une bonne journée Miss Doe », la salua l'homme avant de retourner se placer près des écrans de contrôle du hall avec son collègue. Jane lui renvoya son salut et se dépêcha de prendre l'ascenseur, l'hésitation la frappant à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Elle voulait désespérément croire que Borden n'était pas la taupe, mais son esprit retournait sans cesse tous les arguments qu'elle essayait de mettre en avant pour montrer l'intérêt qu'il aurait eu à agir de cette façon. Elle devait absolument en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Patterson était hors de question, surtout dans son état. Un choc émotionnel de cette ampleur pourrait être très mauvais pour le bébé. Elle pourrait en parler à Reade ou Zapata mais… même si leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, une petite partie d'elle craignait qu'ils ne la croient pas, d'autant que Borden était là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Ou pire, ils pourraient se rendre compte que le médecin n'était la taupe que pour intégrer le plan de Shepherd, le plan qu'elle-même avait aidé à préparer… Malgré leurs promesses de pardon, ils pourraient alors se retourner contre elle à nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à supporter. Il restait Kurt mais… elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler non plus.

Il la croirait sans doute mais… ils étaient devenus tellement proche que ses réactions pourraient être brutales. Après tout, c'était parce que la taupe l'avait dénoncé à Shepherd que sa couverture avait été grillée. Sa mère avait d'abord planifié de la tuer, avant de changer d'avis et de la menacer, de menacer l'équipe pour la forcer à suivre le plan. Avec un frisson, Jane prit conscience que si elle avait à nouveau gardé cela pour elle et que l'équipe n'avait pas assisté à l'entretien en vidéo, elle pourrait très bien avoir commis à nouveau la même erreur que celle qui avait entrainé la mort de Mayfair…

Si Borden se révélait innocent mais que Kurt s'en était pris à lui, cela pouvait aussi briser le lien de confiance entre le thérapeute et l'équipe. Son petit-ami pourrait également prendre fait et cause pour elle alors que le reste de l'équipe ne la croirait pas, ce qui occasionnerait des tensions inutiles. Jane ne voulait absolument pas être une source de conflit potentiel entre Kurt et l'équipe surtout Patterson… Le bip de l'ouverture de l'ascenseur la fit sursauter, et avec appréhension la brune regarda vers l'emplacement habituel de l'équipe. Heureusement, aucun des bureaux n'était occupé, et un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que le bureau de Kurt était vide aussi.

Jane se demanda brièvement où ils étaient tous passé, mais décida de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur la question. Leur absence tombait bien, car elle n'était pas prête à leur faire face, pas avec de tels doutes en tête. Étant donné leur comportement depuis son sauvetage, ils remarqueraient immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Un mouvement au bout du couloir qu'elle avait commencé à emprunter lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle avait négligé une possibilité.

-« Jane… Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda Nas manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, mais trouvant son comportement étrange. En soi, c'était une autre indication du fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ses émotions à ceux qui la connaissaient. Et si Nas, qui la connaissait moins que l'équipe, pouvait arriver à percevoir son trouble, l'équipe y arriverait sans aucun mal.

-« Non je… je dois vous parler », articula la brune en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle à la recherche d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, ou pire d'un membre de l'équipe.

-« Allons dans mon bureau », proposa l'agent de la NSA après l'avoir dévisagé un instant les sourcils froncés. Rapidement, Jane suivit son interlocutrice jusqu'à l'espace qui lui avait été prêté durant le temps de sa mission conjointe avec le FBI. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme tatouée se retrouva cependant à nouveau hésitante. Ses sentiments pour Nas étaient… contrastés. La femme était celle qui avait convaincu son équipe de la traquer pour l'arrêter et la forcer à coopérer après son évasion. Elle était la femme qui avait clairement menacé de laisser la CIA la reprendre si elle n'obtenait pas de résultats. La femme qui lui avait reproché de ne pas tuer un innocent juste pour gagner la confiance de Shepherd… Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait aussi essayé de lui faire garder foi en l'équipe et en le pardon qu'ils pourraient lui accorder. Elle avait même mis en place des plans pour obtenir des moyens de pression afin d'empêcher Keaton de s'en prendre à elle à nouveau. Son comportement avait également changé depuis qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux ce dont le sadique agent de la CIA était capable.

Au fil du temps, Jane avait commencé à comprendre ce que Nas avait traversé et les raisons qui la poussaient à agir de manière aussi froide. La femme était tellement déterminée à arrêter Shepherd, à essayer de réparer ses erreurs, que parfois elle ne prenait pas en compte ce que cela pouvait coûter à d'autres. Pour avoir vécu une situation relativement similaire, Jane savait les erreurs que cela pouvait amener à commettre. Une partie d'elle restait toujours très méfiante envers l'agent, même après son attitude plus ouverte des dernières semaines. Cependant, Nas était neutre vis-à-vis de Borden et serait peut-être plus sensible à ses arguments, ou plutôt à ses intuitions.

-« Jane, êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien » ? Demanda à nouveau Nas, d'un ton qui semblait cette fois-ci étrangement préoccupé. Pour une fois, la brune décida d'écouter son instinct plutôt que sa raison, et commença à parler. À mesure qu'elle décrivait les évènements, ses doutes et les questions que cela amenait, le visage de l'agent face à elle changea. De la surprise, il passa à la méfiance, puis à la réflexion. Sans jamais l'interrompre, Nas écouta Jane lui détailler les petits éléments qui pouvaient alimenter sa théorie, et expliquer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler à l'équipe.

-« C'est… troublant », admit-elle finalement une fois que la brune eu terminé son récit.

-« Donc… vous me croyez », souffla Jane avec un soulagement évident. La douleur dans ses yeux indiquait cependant qu'elle espérait de toutes ses forces se tromper. Considérant le lien de confiance qu'il avait été nécessaire de créer entre elle et son thérapeute pour qu'elle accepte de parler de ce qui la troublait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Si jamais Borden était effectivement la taupe… la réaction de Jane risquait d'être explosive, pensa l'agent de la NSA.

-« Le fait que Borden vous ait appelé Remi ne constitue pas une preuve en soi, mais c'est assurément très étrange. Vous n'avez vraiment jamais mentionné ce nom devant lui » ?

-« Non… Nous avons toujours discuté de beaucoup de choses sur mon passé, parfois de quelques souvenirs comme pour l'orphelinat, mais ne je n'ai jamais rien abordé qui soit lié à Sandstorm. Je… Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger », répondit la brune tatouée.

-« Je vois… et je doute fortement qu'un membre de l'équipe ait laissé échapper cela lors d'une conversation avec lui… », dit Nas en plissant les yeux pensivement.

-« Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a fait sans s'en rendre compte » ? Proposa Jane avec espoir.

-« C'est possible bien sûr mais nous ne pouvons pas le demander à Borden sans attirer son attention », grimaça l'agent de la NSA.

-« Ni à l'équipe, ils trouveraient cela étrange et… ».

-« Jane, je suis sûre qu'ils ne se retourneront pas contre vous. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, je comprends qu'au fond de vous vous doutiez encore un peu… que vous ayez peur que cela détruise les progrès entre vous. Mais après tout ce qui est arrivé ces deniers temps, je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas vous détester pour ça. Si vous leur présentez vos soupçons de la même façon qu'à moi, ils écouteront. Ce sont des professionnels et même si cela ne leur plait pas, ils vérifieront votre théorie, tout simplement parce que les enjeux sont trop élevés pour ne pas le faire ».

-« Ce… c'est… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas leur faire face et leur dire que je pense que Borden est un traître… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Patterson, pas sans preuves », répliqua douloureusement son interlocutrice.

-« Je suis bien consciente du lien qui existe entre l'agent Patterson et le docteur Borden… Je sais que vous avez peur du choc que cela pourrait lui causer et de l'effet que cela aurait sur le bébé… mais vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus proche d'elle, au contraire, l'apprendre de votre part pourrait aider à atténuer ce choc », fit valoir Nas. Jane réfléchit à la situation quelques instants, n'ayant pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle, avant de secouer la tête.

-« Non, je dois d'abord être sûre que Borden est bien… la… qu'il est bien un… ». Pour une raison étrange, ni le mot « taupe » ni le mot « traître » n'arrivaient à franchir ses lèvres. Comme si le dire à voix haute allait d'un coup rendre la situation plus réelle. Malgré la situation, Nas ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard compatissant. Elle connaissait bien cette émotion, le déni. Pour Jane qui avait était trahie par presque tous ceux qui lui étaient proches à un moment ou à un autre, hormis Patterson et Roman, envisager que la situation puisse se reproduire encore était tout simplement trop. Cela fit également prendre conscience à l'agent fédéral que bien qu'elle essaye de paraitre forte et tienne absolument à retourner sur le terrain pour le prouver, Jane restait profondément marquée par les sévices qu'elle avait subis. Cependant… elle était aussi la seule à pouvoir approcher Shepherd et Sandstorm.

-« Alors… que proposez-vous » ? Jane réfléchit un instant, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-« Je… je ne veux pas croire que Borden puisse avoir fait ça mais… je dois en être sûre. Si je le suis, je le surprendrais peut-être à entrer en contact avec Shepherd » ?

-« C'est un plan extrêmement risqué Jane… Sans compter que s'il est bien la taupe de Shepherd, il prendra sûrement de nombreuses précautions pour entrer en contact avec elle », répondit aussitôt Nas.

-« Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs… ou alors… », la brune s'interrompit tant le plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit paraissait fou.

-« Ou alors quoi » ? Demanda Nas, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Je peux… je peux demander l'aide de Roman… pour faire passer un message à Shepherd », répondit Jane d'une voix hésitante.

-« Quel genre de message » ?

-« Roman pourrait faire croire à Shepherd que j'ai des doutes sur Borden, et cela la forcerait à dévoiler son jeu si il est bien la taupe… ».

-« Elle pourrait aussi tout simplement décider de tuer l'un d'entre vous voir les deux si c'est vraiment le cas », objecta l'agent.

-« C'est notre meilleure option. Si Borden est bien la… taupe, le suivre pourrait prendre du temps que nous n'avons pas », dit Jane en secouant la tête.

-« Comment ça du temps que nous n'avons pas… » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton vif. « Est-ce que vous avez eu de nouvelles informations sur le plan de Shepherd » ?

-« Non, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète », admit Jane. « Shepherd ne m'a pas recontacté depuis notre rencontre sur les docks. Elle m'a confié des missions dont nous ne savons pas si elles sont réelles ou juste un test, et elle continue d'envoyer Roman faire Dieu sait quoi… Et si… Et si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas me faire confiance ? Si elle avait décidé de se passer de moi pour la phase deux et de changer ses plans » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée avec inquiétude.

-« Alors ce serait très mauvais pour nous », répondit sombrement Nas, réfléchissant soigneusement à la question. « Cependant je doute que cela soit le cas. Elle l'a dit elle-même, elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vous placer près de l'agent Weller et vous faire infiltrer le FBI. Quels que soient ses plans, il ne comprenait sûrement pas seulement de… piéger la directrice adjointe Mayfair ». Jane détourna les yeux à l'évocation de ce triste souvenir. Même maintenant, après des semaines entourée par l'équipe pour essayer de faire face à ses erreurs, le sujet restait encore douloureux à aborder. Elle repensait souvent à toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment pour éviter cela, en dépit des efforts de ses amis pour la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé, et les façons d'éviter la mort de Bethany Mayfair étaient tout en haut de la liste. « D'ailleurs, si Borden est la taupe, vous voir vous rapprocher de l'équipe doit réjouir Shepherd, elle pensera que cela lui donne plus d'emprise sur vous », ajouta Nas, la tirant de ses pensées.

-« Peut-être mais… elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger », souffla Jane en se tortillant nerveusement.

-« Jane…c' est sur cela qu'elle compte justement. Nous avons un coup d'avance parce que vous avez décidé d'être honnête avec l'équipe et de vous appuyer sur eux, évitez de… », commença l'agent avant d'hésiter.

-« Refaire la même erreur qu'avec Oscar et Mayfair », termina douloureusement la brune tatouée à sa place.

-« Oui… Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé vous pèse, et honnêtement je vous admire pour continuer à vous battre malgré tout cela. Mais ne faites rien qui pourrait redonner à Shepherd le contrôle, vous n'avez pas besoin de lutter seule ».

-« Je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas aller les voir avec juste des soupçons et leur dire ça… je ne peux pas regarder dans les yeux Patterson et lui dire que son petit-ami et le père de son bébé est un traître juste sur une intuition… ».

-« Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus essayer de régler la situation seule », objecta Nas en secouant la tête. À cet instant, le téléphone de Jane bipa. Craignant que Kurt ou un autre membre de l'équipe ne soit à sa recherche, elle jeta un œil hésitant dessus, avant de se détendre un peu en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

-« C'est Roman… il veut me voir pour quelque chose », dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-« Immédiatement » ?

-« Dans un heure ». Le simple fait d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère était un soulagement pour Jane après la tension de derniers jours. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était venu faire savoir à Kurt qu'il n'appréciait pas que Keaton ait pu l'approcher d'aussi près à nouveau. La dernière fois, il avait déjà eu l'air d'éprouver de plus en plus de doutes sur Shepherd, le moment était peut-être venu d'enfoncer le clou ?

-« Ne prenons pas de décision précipitée d'accord » ? Intervint prudemment Nas qui commençait à connaître suffisamment la jeune femme pour interpréter la lueur dans son regard. « Je sais que vous faites confiance à Roman, mais s'il avait connu l'identité de la taupe il vous l'aurait sûrement dit dès que vous avez été en danger. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés maintenant. Si Borden est effectivement la taupe, il a bien couvert ses traces puisque personne ne s'est douté de rien. Si il est innocent, commencer à poser des questions pourrait vous faire paraitre paranoïaque, et Shepherd pourrait trouver cette attitude étrange ».

-« Je sais mais… j'ai besoin de savoir… s'il représente une menace pour Patterson ou Allie et les bébés, pour mon équipe, pour moi ». Une fois encore, l'agent de la NSA nota, sans grande surprise, que la préoccupation de Jane concernait d'abord ses proches, notamment celles qu'elle estimait le plus vulnérable du fait de leur état de santé.

-« Je comprends, j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez redevenue proche d'eux… Justement, ne gâchez pas tout cela en essayant de régler le problème seule », soupira Nas. Quelques semaines en arrière, elle aurait pu tenter de jouer sur le désir de revanche de la jeune femme en mettant en avant à quel point Sandstorm l'avait manipulé. Elle aurait même pu la menacer pour la forcer à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cette époque était révolue. D'une part, la prise de conscience de ce qu'avait vécu Jane durant sa captivité aux mains de la CIA avait quelque peu perturbé ses convictions. Nas savait qu'elle pouvait paraitre dure et sans-cœur, parce que pour elle arrêter Sandstorm était devenu une obsession. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait le matin en se levant, et la dernière à laquelle elle pensait en se couchant. Ce n'était pas uniquement un désir de vengeance pour ce que l'organisation avait fait à son équipe, c'était aussi une nécessité pour protéger les habitants de son pays d'adoption. Malgré tout, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne ferait pas pour atteindre ses buts. Certes elle avait menacé Jane pour la convaincre de coopérer au départ, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de laisser la CIA la rependre et de se rendre complice de telles horreurs.

D'autre part, elle en était venue à réellement apprécier la brune tatouée, même si le sentiment n'était sans doute pas réciproque. Compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait convaincu son ancienne équipe de la traquer pour la forcer à lutter contre Sandstorm, elle pouvait le comprendre. Cependant, Jane ne se plaignait presque jamais de ce qui lui était arrivé, préférant travailler à regagner la confiance de son équipe et chercher des moyens de stopper Shepherd tout en sauvant son frère. Patterson avait sans doute eu raison en lui disant que dès que l'on prenait le temps de la connaitre, on finissait forcément par éprouver une certaine affection pour la jeune femme. Sa mémoire effacée la rendait à la fois curieuse comme une enfant devant des petites choses qui paraissaient simples, comme la découverte d'une nouvelle saveur, ou l'apprentissage d'un nouveau concept mais combinée à la force et à la détermination d'une adulte. Le mélange était souvent étonnement attendrissant, surtout lors de ses interactions avec l'équipe.

-« Je ne veux pas la régler seule, j'aurais Roman je veux juste être sûre… avoir des preuves, sinon… », commença Jane avant de s'arrêter.

-« Jane ils vous croiront », essaya de la rassurer Nas, comprenant qu'en dépit de tous les efforts des dernières semaines, la confiance restait encore fragile entre la jeune femme et les agents du FBI.

-« Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais je ne peux pas voir la colère dans leur yeux quand ils réaliseront que tout cela arrive à cause de moi », souffla la brune en détournant les yeux.

-« Si Borden est un traître, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses choix », répondit fermement l'agent fédéral. « Pour le moment nous n'avons que des présomptions. Vous pouvez profiter de votre rencontre avec Roman pour essayer de lui poser des questions mais c'est tout d'accord ? Ne vous mettez pas en tête de traquer Borden et de le suivre, surtout sans renforts. S'il est effectivement la taupe, vous pourriez vous exposer inutilement et brûler votre couverture. Votre position au sein de Sandstorm est pour l'instant notre meilleur moyen d'obtenir des informations tant que nous ne serons pas vraiment sûrs de savoir dans quel camp votre frère se rangera. Nous devons être méthodiques et prudentes sous peine de perdre notre seul point d'accès… sans même parler du risque pour votre vie. À votre avis, comment réagirait l'équipe s'il vous arrivait quelque chose parce que vous ne leur avait même pas laissé une chance de vous protéger » ? C'était très bas d'utiliser l'affection de l'équipe contre elle de cette façon, l'agent de la NSA en était bien consciente, mais c'était le moyen le plus efficace de convaincre la jeune femme de ne pas prendre des risques inconsidérés.

-« Je ne ferais que demander son avis à Roman », concéda Jane à contrecœur après un temps de réflexion. Elle voulait désespérément des réponses, obtenir des preuves de… eh bien si Borden était la taupe, il lui faudrait de quoi convaincre l'équipe. S'il était innocent, alors elle pourrait juste faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et ne jamais en parler. Elle détestait l'idée de garder à nouveau des secrets à ses amis, en particulier à Kurt et Patterson, mais… après tout c'était pour les protéger. Nas la regarda dans les yeux un long moment pour jauger sa sincérité, avant de tendre la main.

-« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner sans que Roman se méfie, mais je resterais en contact. Je vais mettre une application sur votre téléphone qui me permettra de vous localiser et d'entendre ce qui se passe si vous pressez deux fois sur le bouton servant à prendre des photos. Si quelqu'un pose la question, je dirais que vous êtes partit voir Roman, mais j'attends de vos nouvelles régulièrement. Si vous prenez des risques inutiles ou que nous perdons le contact, j'informerais l'équipe de ce nouveau développement et nous nous mettrons à votre recherche ». Malgré elle Jane frissonna, ne sachant pas ce qui serait le pire : que l'équipe apprenne qu'elle soupçonnait Borden d'être la taupe, ou qu'ils apprennent qu'elle avait décidé d'enquêter seule…

-« Pas de perte de contact, compris », répondit-elle honnêtement en tendant son téléphone à Nas. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'agent fédéral pour télécharger et installer son programme, avant qu'elle ne lui rende l'appareil.

-« Je suis très sérieuse Jane. Je sais que vous voulez vous racheter pour vos erreurs, mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles », l'avertit-elle avant son départ. La brune se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

…

 _Parking d'un centre commercial_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane attendait nerveusement au point de rendez-vous. Son esprit ressassait sans-cesse les évènements des derniers jours : la menace pesant sur Kira, l'accident des Dickinson, sa dispute avec Sarah, l'avertissement de Pellington sur le fait que sa relation mettait le travail de Kurt en danger, son cauchemar de la nuit précédente, la possibilité que Borden soit la taupe... Une part d'elle-même voulait désespérément parler à l'équipe et se rouler en boule sur un canapé pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'obtenir quelques minutes de répit. Elle savait cependant que c'était impossible.

-« Monte », l'interpela Roman en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Avec soulagement, Jane s'exécuta et se jeta presque dans ses bras. Le mouvement surprit un peu son frère, qui lui rendit cependant bien volontiers son étreinte. « Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite en s'éloignant un peu pour l'observer avec attention et une pointe d'inquiétude.

-« J'ai eu… quelques jours difficiles », marmonna Jane en réponse, cherchant comment aborder les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur sans le braquer. Elle lui parla de l'arrestation de Sélacios et de la façon dont elle avait presque perdu le contrôle face à lui, pendant qu'il reprenait la route.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en veux pour ça. Les types comme lui ne méritent qu'une mort lente et douloureuse », grogna son frère avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-« Roman… est-ce qu'à l'orphelinat… » ? Jane laissa la question en suspens, ne parvenant pas à prononcer la suite.

-« Non je te l'ai dit… pas nous. Mais… certains autres enfants n'ont pas eu autant de chance… Il y avait ce type. On l'appelait l'Écarlate parce qu'il avait toujours la figure rouge quoi qu'il arrive… Il aimait beaucoup… les filles très jeunes ». Sans doute perturbé par un souvenir douloureux, Roman serra violemment les mains sur le volant, à tel point que Jane cru l'entendre craquer.

-« Et… que lui est-il arrivé » ? Demanda-t-elle cependant, pas totalement sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

-« Durant le raid ou nous avons tous été libéré… quelqu'un a donné à ce salopard ce qu'il méritait », répondit évasivement son frère. Jane plissa un instant les yeux, avant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-« C'était moi… c'était moi qui l'ai tué n'est-ce pas » ?

-« C'est du passé tout ça. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, comme je le disais, il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé », répondit Roman en haussant les épaules. De son côté, Jane accusa cependant le coup à l'idée d'avoir tué encore une autre personne alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, même s'il s'agissait visiblement d'un monstre. Rapidement, elle préféra cependant éviter de se laisser entrainer vers une introspection sur son passé en tant qu'orpheline ayant tué un homme avant même la fin de son adolescence pour se concentrer sur le présent.

-« Que vient-on faire ici » ? Demanda plutôt la jeune femme alors qu'ils se garaient devant un vieux hangar.

-« Rejoindre un informateur. Nous avons une piste pour la planque de Cade, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ». Le frère et la sœur descendirent de la voiture, regardant autour d'eux à la recherche de ce fameux contact.

-« Quelle heure est-ce qu'il t'a donné » ?

-« Il devrait déjà nous attendre… je n'aime pas ça », marmonna Roman en regardant soupçonneusement les alentours. Soudain, une autre voiture apparut au bout de l'allée.

-« C'est lui » ? Demanda la brune, bien que le véhicule lui semble familier.

-« Non… Eh merde ! Reste près de moi », gronda Roman d'un air soudain inquiet. Jane le regarda perplexe, tandis que la berline s'arrêtait à quelques mètres d'eux. Deux hommes en sortirent, et avec un frisson Jane reconnut les gardes du corps de Shepherd. Le plus grand des deux ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière droite, et leur mère en sortie.

-« Quelle ponctualité, je vous félicite », dit-elle en regardant vers eux avec satisfaction, avant de se tourner vers le véhicule pour faire un signe au dernier passager. « C'est bon que vous soyez déjà là, nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sinistre tandis que la portière gauche s'ouvrait… livrant passage à Borden, qui regarda fixement vers Jane. Sous le choc, celle-ci glissa cependant la main dans sa poche pour appuyer deux fois sur son téléphone.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 65_

09/11/2017


	66. Chap 66 - Esprit de sacrifice

**Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Spiigirl, Kaddu et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Patterson est très importante pour Jane. Elle est sa meilleure amie, celle qui est toujours restée gentille avec elle-même après ses erreurs, et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte exacerbe les sentiments protecteurs de Jane. Effectivement même si elle ne lui fait pas totalement confiance, Nas est un choix plus facile pour elle, car elle est neutre.

 **Spiigrl** : Lucky you, the next chapter is publish sooner than the last time ^^

 **Kaddu:** Personnellement j'avais trouvé cela bizarre qu'il insiste autant auprès de Jane pour qu'elle pense que l'équipe était comme une famille pour elle. La coïncidence avec le fait que la taupe savait pour la puce, et le fait que Borden était avec Patterson au moment où elle essayait de rester en contact avec Jane à ce propos paraissait un peu grosse aussi. Du coup apprendre que c'était lui la taupe n'était pas vraiment une surprise, quand un perso secondaire prend autant d'importance en aussi peu de temps dans le récit, généralement cela cache quelque chose ^^.

 **Elislin** : For once, Nas will do the good choice ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Le fait que Borden l'ait appelé Remi perturbe grandement Jane, qui cherche désespérément dans ses souvenirs un moment où elle aurait pu aborder ce sujet par inadvertance avec lui. N'en trouvant aucun, et doutant que l'équipe aurait pu confier des détails aussi intimes au médecin sans lui en parler d'abord, la jeune femme commence à envisager que Borden puisse être la taupe. Elle se trouve alors face à un dilemme, ne pouvant pas gérer la situation seule, mais ne pouvant pas non plus se confier à ses amis. Même si ses relations avec eux se sont grandement améliorées depuis son retour, au fond d'elle-même subsiste la crainte qu'ils ne la croient pas, ou pire qu'ils se retournent contre elle après avoir réalisé que Borden était là pour la surveiller suite au plan auquel elle a participé. Ses hésitations concernent surtout Kurt, dont elle pense qu'il la croira mais pourrait réagir violemment, s'attirant ainsi des ennuis de son supérieur, et Patterson, dont elle ne veut pas briser le bonheur sans preuves. Finalement, malgré sa méfiance suite à son rôle dans sa deuxième arrestation par l'équipe, Jane se confie à Nas, plus neutre et plus à même de la croire. Les arguments de la jeune femme tatouée sont assez convaincants pour que l'agent de la NSA accepte de l'aider à recueillir davantage d'informations. En dépit des risques, décision est prise d'enquêter auprès de Roman. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu le faire, son frère lui fixe rendez-vous pour autre chose. Nas accepte de couvrir son absence auprès de l'équipe, à la condition qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide pour se mettre en danger. La rencontre est cependant interrompue par l'arrivée de Shepherd… et de Borden.

….

 **Chapitre 66 – Esprit de sacrifice**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York_

Kurt regarda les bureaux vides devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque Jane avait dit vouloir parler à Borden de son cauchemar, ou au moins de certaines des craintes qui l'avaient déclenché, il avait été soulagé. Le fait qu'elle accepte de se confier était un grand pas en avant vers la guérison. Maintenant cependant, la disparition de sa petite-amie commençait à l'inquiéter. Il lui avait envoyé un message, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse, ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre à sa recherche. Sachant l'affection qu'elle leur portait, le directeur adjoint avait commencé par le laboratoire de Patterson, où Kira jouait sagement dans un coin pendant que la spécialiste informatique continuait ses recherches sur l'accident de Sanders. Accident qui commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à un acte criminel d'ailleurs…

Les préoccupations de Kurt n'étaient cependant pas l'enquête à l'heure actuelle, et Jane ne se trouvant par sur place, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Borden, lâchant un soupir frustré en le trouvant vide aussi. Sentant sa mauvaise humeur augmenter, il se dirigea néanmoins vers la salle d'entrainement. Si Jane était troublée, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit partie s'y défouler pour évacuer un peu la tension. Malheureusement elle n'y était pas non plus et il commençait à se sentir vraiment… inquiet et énervé. Le cauchemar de Jane avait été une très mauvaise surprise, même s'il comprenait sans mal qu'après les épreuves des jours précédents, sa petite-amie secrète soit sous pression au point que les mauvais rêves reviennent.

Certes ces derniers temps elle avait fait de grands progrès, à la fois avec eux, admettant qu'ils tenaient réellement à elle, mais aussi dans sa gestion du traumatisme. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à dormir ensemble après sa première nuit agitée chez lui, et depuis qu'elle avait accepté de s'ouvrir un peu plus à Borden sur ce qu'elle avait vécu aux mains de la CIA, les cauchemars s'étaient espacés, et avaient même complétement cessé les derniers jours. Tout du moins jusqu'à la veille. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas tant les mauvais rêves, après tout même s'il préférait Jane heureuse, on ne se remettait pas du genre de blessures psychologiques dont elle souffrait facilement, que ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire.

Kurt pouvait être naïf sur certaines choses à propos des femmes, et se perdre dans le travail au point d'oublier tout le reste, quelque chose que Sarah et Allie lui avaient souvent fait remarquer dans le passé. Mais si tout ce qui était arrivé à Jane ces derniers mois lui avait appris une chose, c'était à être vigilant à propos de son équipe, et à ne plus laisser son inquiétude et sa colère dicter ses réactions. Bien sûr c'était souvent plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et certaines choses n'apparaissaient qu'avec le recul, comme la situation à laquelle Reade faisait face, mais il essayait de son mieux de prendre soin de tout le monde. Il fallait cependant admettre que Jane occupait souvent toutes ses pensées, mais c'était justement cela qui lui avait permis de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ces derniers jours, même lui sentait dans son comportement que sa petite-amie lui cachait quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, ou parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était impliquée dans quelque chose de criminel ou de dangereux pour l'équipe, mais parce qu'il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide sans oser la demander.

Même si elle n'en parlait pas souvent, Kurt savait que Jane était encore perturbée par tout ce qu'elle apprenait de son passé, et avait du mal à faire face aux actes de Remi. Il sentait aussi qu'elle gardait certaines choses pour elle par crainte que cela ne change leur manière de la voir, ou même qu'ils se retournent à nouveau contre elle. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de la rassurer, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Après tout, malgré les progrès qu'ils avaient faits, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient arrêté de… la maltraiter, et il comprenait qu'au fond d'elle la brune tatouée puisse encore se méfier d'eux, même inconsciemment. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, la confiance qui existait entre eux avant son arrestation ne redeviendrait pas ce qu'elle était du jour au lendemain, et certaines blessures ne guériraient qu'avec du temps et beaucoup d'affection… En dernier recours, il vérifia le vestiaire, mais n'y trouva que Reade et Zapata qui semblaient avoir une conversation assez… intense.

-« Est-ce que vous avez vu Jane » ? Demanda-t-il avant de marquer une pause en constatant qu'il interrompait manifestement quelque chose. « Un problème » ? Ses amis sursautèrent en remarquant sa présence.

-« Quoi ? Non non pas de problème », répondit aussitôt Zapata en secouant la tête, même si elle jeta un regard noir à son coéquipier.

-« Vous êtes sûrs » ? Demanda Weller d'un ton soupçonneux. Apprendre ce que Reade avait traversé tout seul parce qu'il était trop concentré sur Jane pour voir que son ami allait mal lui avait causé un choc, et il ne voulait pas passer à nouveau à côté de quelque chose d'aussi grave.

-« Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Jane » ? Demanda à son tour l'agent afro-américain en essayant de dévier la conversation. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Jane à l'hôpital, il savait qu'il devrait confier ce qui était arrivé à Weller à un moment ou à un autre pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, surtout avec Weitz rôdant dans les parages. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le faire sans impliquer Tasha et sa coéquipière se montrait beaucoup plus sceptique que lui sur la capacité de leur chef à tolérer un acte aussi grave et à les couvrir si nécessaire.

-« Je n'arrive pas à la trouver dans le bâtiment », répondit Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état » ? Insista-t-il ensuite, ne voulant cette fois pas laisser sa préoccupation pour Jane lui faire négliger ses amis.

-« Tout va bien, juste un petit… désaccord », répondit Tasha en secouant la tête. Même si une partie d'elle avait peur de ce que Weller penserait une fois qu'il saurait ce qu'elle avait fait, la visite de Weitz lui avait fait prendre conscience que garder le silence ne protégerait pas l'équipe d'éventuelles répercutions. Cependant, ils avaient pour le moment d'autres choses à se soucier, comme d'aider Jane à faire face aux derniers jours. Après l'accident des Dickinson et la visite de Sarah, ils avaient tous vu qu'elle était plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était que tous leurs efforts soient réduits à néant. « Je n'ai pas vu Jane depuis un petit moment mais elle doit être avec Patterson… ».

-« Non j'en viens et elle ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'elle est partit pour son rendez-vous avec Borden… », soupira Kurt, avant d'ajouter après une pause. « En parlant d'elle, Patterson a raison, cette équipe est une famille et nous ne pourrons pas nous protéger les uns les autres si nous gardons tous des secrets… Shepherd pourrait s'en servir pour nous diviser ». Ses deux agents se regardèrent avec des airs coupables, confirmant ses soupçons.

-« Nous le savons, mais… nous devons nous occuper de Jane d'abord, ce que nous avons à dire peut attendre », répondit Tasha.

-« Si Jane a une séance avec Borden, il suffit de le trouver », intervint Reade pour dévier à nouveau la conversation.

-« Eh bien je serais ravi que tu y parviennes, je ne trouve ni l'un ni l'autre depuis plus d'une demi-heure », répondit Weller avec mauvaise humeur.

-« Ils ne sont pas dans son bureau » ? Demanda l'agent en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout c'était une supposition valable puisque c'était là que le médecin faisait toutes ses séances.

-« Non, Patterson dit que Borden est partit il y a un moment pour un rendez-vous en ville ».

-« Et personne n'a vu Jane depuis qu'ils ont terminé ? Peut-être Nas » ? Demanda Zapata en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

-« Personne a qui j'ai demandé en tout cas… même si je n'ai pas encore posé la question à Nas », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Elle ne nous évite pas j'espère… », marmonna la Latina.

-« Qui ça ? Nas » ? Demanda son coéquipier avec étonnement.

-« Mais non, Jane », répondit Tasha en roulant des yeux. Même si les relations du groupe avec l'agent de la NSA s'étaient récemment améliorées, surtout depuis qu'elle avait admis éprouver des regrets dans la manière dont Jane avait été traitée après sa capture dans le New-Jersey, son bien-être la préoccupait beaucoup moins que celui de son amie.

-« Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit », admit Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

-« Quel genre de cauchemar ? Est-ce que c'est… à cause de nous » ? Demanda brusquement Zapata. Ses deux amis la regardèrent, comprenant facilement la raison derrière sa préoccupation. Lorsqu'ils avaient libéré Jane, apprendre qu'elle faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels ils prenaient la place de ses bourreaux de la CIA avait été particulièrement dur à admettre. Se rendre compte de l'effet que leur comportement avait eu sur une personne victime de tels traumatismes les avait fait se sentir coupables et dégoûtés d'eux-mêmes. Même si la brune les avait pardonnés pour le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir, notamment Tasha qui avait pourtant été la plus cruelle avec elle, la Latina craignait que suite à un geste ou une parole malheureuse, Jane n'éprouve à nouveau de la méfiance envers eux, et que ses craintes ressurgissent.

-« Non », la rassura Kurt avant de soupirer. « Elle a rêvé que Shepherd venait chez nous pour enlever Kira et me tuer ».

-« Merde… j'imagine que la nuit n'a pas dû être facile », compatit Reade, s'abstenant de relever le fait que son patron et ami avait décrit son appartement comme étant leur logement à tous les deux. Même s'il n'était pas aussi intéressé par cet aspect de leur dynamique que Patterson ou Tasha, même lui avait remarqué que la relation de Weller et de Jane avait bien plus évoluée qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. De son point de vue c'était une excellente chose, car l'amnésique tatouée avait toujours été très proche du directeur adjoint du FBI. Retrouver leur lien d'avant son arrestation, et même le renforcer, était sans doute un excellent moyen d'aider à sa guérison. Se sentir aimée et protégée ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser, souvent seule…

-« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », soupira à nouveau Kurt.

-« Donc… elle a parlé de tout ça à Borden » ? Demanda Tasha en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Je pense… j'espère en tout cas… Il l'a pas mal aidé à faire face à ce qui est arrivé avec Keaton après tout ».

-« Et Kira… peut-être qu'elle sait où est Jane » ? Proposa Reade.

-« C'est vrai, c'est rare qu'elle la laisse hors de sa vue… surtout en ce moment », approuva sa coéquipière.

-« Ce qui n'est pas facile à gérer non plus » marmonna Kurt. « Kira a pris une place importante dans sa vie ces dernier temps, et son affection lui a montré que des gens extérieurs à notre groupe pouvaient l'apprécier et la considérer comme une bonne personne, ce qui a eu un effet très positif sur son moral. Mais en même temps…elle sait qu'elle devra repartir lutter contre Sandstorm bientôt, et elle a peur que Shepherd se serve de la gamine contre elle »

-« Eh bien… il y a un risque c'est vrai, mais tant que Kira reste ici avec nous elle ne craint rien… », répondit Reade.

-« Mais tu connais Jane, elle passe plus de temps à s'inquiéter pour les autres que pour elle », soupira Zapata.

-« Allons-y », dit simplement Kurt ne pouvant plus rester là à ne rien faire d'autre que parler. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur tout cela, et il fallait qu'il retrouve sa petite-amie rapidement. Suivant leur chef, les agents se dirigèrent rapidement vers le laboratoire de Patterson, et trouvèrent leur amie blonde en train de soulever Kira dans ses bras pour aller lui trouver un coin tranquille afin qu'elle fasse la sieste.

-« Quelle est l'urgence » ? Demanda-t-elle en les voyants manifestement pressés.

-« Kira, est-ce que tu sais où est Jane » ? Demanda Kurt aussi gentiment que possible à la fillette qui baillait, malgré sa nervosité.

-« Nan… mais elle a dit qu'elle allait voir le docteur et après la sieste on ira voir papa et maman », répondit Kira en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Patterson, les yeux mi-clos.

-« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe » ? Demanda l'agent en essayant de garder une voix calme pour ne pas alarmer la petite fille qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras.

-« Est-ce que tu peux regarder les caméras extérieures » ? Demanda Tasha, répondant à sa question par une autre question. Patterson fronça les sourcils mais déposa Kira dans les bras de Reade, qui se trouvait le plus proche, pour avoir les mains libres et s'exécuta. Sur l'écran face à eux, ils trouvèrent rapidement Borden et Jane en train de discuter sur un banc. Puis, le médecin partit et ils observèrent Jane commencer à revenir vers le bâtiment, avant de se figer sur place l'air complétement choquée, son gobelet encore à moitié plein lui échappant pour s'écraser au sol.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive » ? Marmonna nerveusement Tasha. Inquiets, ils scrutèrent attentivement les images de la caméra devant le hall du bâtiment, ainsi que celles d'autres caméras aux alentours pour essayer de trouver la cause du trouble soudain de la brune.

-« Je ne vois rien… Personne n'a l'air de la regarder ou de lui faire signe, elle reste juste là à regarder dans le vide », souffla Reade, essayant de ne pas réveiller Kira qui dormait maintenant sur son épaule. Soudain, un des vigiles entra dans le champ pour parler à Jane, qui sembla sortir de ses pensées. Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle reprit la direction du hall et entra à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

-« Je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état-là ? Elle s'est rappelé de quelque chose de douloureux » ? Dit Patterson en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air troublé que son amie montrait à l'écran.

-« Est-ce que tu peux essayer de la suivre sur les caméras intérieures pour voir où elle est allée et si elle est ressortie du bâtiment » ? L'interrogea Kurt d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda à nouveau la blonde en faisant cependant ce qu'on venait de lui demander.

-« Jane est introuvable depuis un moment, et si c'est lié à la tête qu'elle a faite après sa discussion avec Borden… », souffla Zapata dépitée.

-« Tu crois qu'il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas » ? Demanda son coéquipier.

-« Je ne sais pas », répondit Kurt à la place de Tasha. « Mais je compte bien le découvrir… Est-ce que tu sais où est Borden » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Patterson.

-« Non, mais je vais trouver », répondit résolument celle-ci avant de commencer à traquer le signal du téléphone de son petit-ami. Elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de violer sa vie privée de cette façon, mais ils devaient absolument savoir ce qui s'était dit entre lui et Jane qui aurait pu la troubler. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de le pister ainsi… Après avoir pianoté rapidement sur les touches de son clavier, elle fronça cependant les sourcils.

-« Son téléphone est éteint », dit-elle, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda sèchement Kurt.

-« Complétement éteint, la batterie a dû être retirée, je ne peux pas le localiser », répondit Patterson d'un ton inquiet.

-« Ok, ok, tout le monde devrait se calmer », intervint Reade. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça ».

-« Alors je suis curieux de l'entendre. D'abord, Jane revient agitée d'une conversation avec lui avant de disparaître, et maintenant lui aussi est injoignable », répliqua Kurt.

-« Qui est injoignable » ? Demanda une nouvelle voix alors que le bruit de la porte se faisait entendre dans leur dos.

-« Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Jane et de Borden monsieur », répondit Reade pour le groupe en se tournant vers Pellington.

-« Comment cela sans nouvelles » ? Demanda le directeur du FBI en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Sans nouvelles comme dans aucun contact avec eux », répondit Tasha d'un ton sec. Pour une fois, l'homme ne fit pas de remarques, même si l'attitude de son agent lui déplaisait. Il avait appris à comprendre que les réactions de l'équipe Weller étaient très… vives dès que la jeune femme tatouée était concernée.

-« Pensez-vous que cela ait un lien avec Sandstorm ? Après tout, si ma mémoire est bonne, la dernière fois qu'elle a disparu du radar comme ça, Jane Doe s'est retrouvée impliquée dans la mort de la directrice adjointe Mayfair ».

-« Jane ne ferait pas de mal à Robert, il l'aide à aller mieux », protesta aussitôt Patterson offusquée.

-« Patterson a raison, Jane… », commença Kurt avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone. Lisant rapidement le message affiché, il jura violemment, avant de tourner les talons. « C'est Nas il y a un problème avec Jane » ! Dit-il simplement. Aussitôt le petit groupe se mit rapidement en marche vers le bureau de l'agent de la NSA, Reade confiant au passage Kira à l'agent Monroe qui passait dans le couloir, devinant que la suite risquait d'être mouvementée. Étonné, l'homme regarda la fillette endormie qui se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras, puis le groupe mené par Weller qui s'éloignait comme si le diable lui-même les poursuivait. Quoi que… ce n'était pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait vu en travaillant avec eux, se dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de partir chercher un coin tranquille pour que la petite puisse finir sa sieste. Kurt entra dans le bureau de Nas presque sans ralentir, manquant de peu de heurter la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite à son goût.

-« Nas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jane » ? Exigea-t-il, faisant se tourner l'autre agent vers lui.

-« Nous avons un gros problème, elle devait rencontrer Roman pour… lui parler de quelque chose, mais Shepherd est là aussi », répondit très vite Nas, qui semblait étrangement agitée par rapport à son calme habituel.

-« Quoi ? Où sont-ils » ?! Exigea Patterson en entrant à son tour. Nas écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

-« Agent Patterson… vous ne deviez pas être ici », dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-« Pourquoi ça » ? Demanda Reade surprit.

-« C'est… les choses sont compliquées et… », continua Nas en tendant la main vers une touche de son clavier.

-« Ne touchez pas à ça et répondez à la question » ! Exigea à son tour Pellington.

-« Vous ne comprenez pas… le choc… », commença Nas, avant d'être interrompue par un flot de parole venant des haut-parleurs de son installation avant d'avoir pu éteindre le son.

-« _Et donc ? Je suis là alors j'ai réussi le test ? Tu voulais voir si j'arriverais à comprendre que Borden était ta taupe au sein du FBI n'est-ce pas_ » ? Dit la voix de Jane sur ce qui semblait être une fréquence provenant d'un micro, causant un choc général dans la pièce.

…..

 _Hangar abandonné, quelque part à l'ouest de New-York_

Jane resta figée en observant Borden debout à côté de la voiture. Son thérapeute, l'homme a qui elle avait fait confiance avec certaines de ses plus sombres peurs… le petit-ami de Patterson… le père de son bébé… était venu avec Shepherd… Cela voulait dire… cela voulait dire qu'il était bel et bien la taupe. Au choc mental s'ajouta le choc physique lorsque Roman la heurta de l'épaule pour s'avancer vers leur mère adoptive, même si elle eut l'impression que cela arrivait à une autre personne. Elle se sentait étrangement déconnectée de tout, comme si son corps était complétement engourdi. Les sons semblaient lui parvenir de très loin, et elle regarda son frère s'agiter devant Shepherd, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils disaient même si elle voyait leurs lèvres bouger.

Finalement, le choc laissa la place à la colère et à la culpabilité. Elle avait eu raison… son pressentiment était justifié, Borden était la taupe. C'était lui qui avait informé sa mère de son double jeu et faillit la faire tuer… Ce qui amenait toutefois une autre question. Il sortait avec Patterson alors… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'utilisait ? Qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments pour avoir des informations ? La colère monta encore plus en elle à cette idée… Patterson… Patterson était la personne la plus adorable qu'elle connaissait. Elle était gentille et confiante, et voyait toujours le bon chez les gens… Elle ne méritait sûrement pas cela…

-« Oh ça va Roman, tu ne vas pas me faire un caprice parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu de mes intentions. Où aurait été la surprise » ? Dit Shepherd en jeta un regard sévère à son fils avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jane.

-« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as réussi à suivre les petites briques jaune Dorothée. On dirait que tes facultés ne se sont pas émoussées même avec ton changement d'identité ». Jane cligna des yeux, son cerveau comprenant rapidement la référence au Magicien d'Oz grâce à Patterson et Tasha qui l'avaient forcée à regarder le film en disant que c'était un classique, avant de reprendre un peu contenance.

-« Alors quoi ? C'était un test » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment assuré. Maintenait son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Ils avaient prévus une histoire pour Borden suite à sa captivité, mais il connaissait sûrement les vrais raisons derrière son emprisonnement dans l'Oregon maintenant. Cependant, ils ne lui avaient rien confié d'autre à propos de leurs progrès dans la traque de Sandstorm, ce qui limitait ce qu'il pouvait dire, notamment sur le fait que sa loyauté allait toujours au FBI. Par contre… il pouvait informer Shepherd qu'elle s'était grandement rapprochée de l'équipe et de l'existence de Kira, ce qui les mettrait tous en danger.

-« En quelque sorte. Ta loyauté est toujours suspecte après ce que tu as fait, mais… j'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise que tu te rappelles de l'orphelinat… Après tout, c'est là que Remi est née », répondit Shepherd avec ce qui ressemblait pour la première fois depuis longtemps à de l'affection dans la voix.

-« Parce que c'est là-bas que j'ai tué des gens pour la première fois », souffla Jane en se rappelant ce que Roman lui avait dit dans la voiture et les quelques flash qui lui étaient revenus.

-« Oui, c'est là que tu as appris à survire. Toi et Roman étiez des diamants bruts, et je n'ai plus eu qu'à vous polir pour vous rendre plus adaptés à ce monde ». La brune tatouée s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard et d'ignorer le malaise que ces mots faisaient naître en elle. Cela ne faisait que la conforter dans l'idée que Shepherd n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'affection pour elle et son frère, elle appréciait seulement l'utilité qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour elle. Un bref regard vers Roman lui appris que les mots avaient aussi eu un impact sur lui, et la façon dont il regardait leur mère adoptive indiquait que sans le savoir celle-ci venait d'augmenter un peu plus la méfiance que Jane avait réussi à faire naître en lui.

-« Et donc ? Je suis là alors j'ai réussi le test ? Tu voulais voir si j'arriverais à comprendre que Borden était ta taupe au sein du FBI n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement après une longue pause en essayant de cacher la colère dans sa voix. Roman se rangerait probablement de son côté, mais ils étaient désavantagés si les choses tournaient mal, ne sachant pas si Shepherd avait des renforts à proximité.

-« Pas encore… Je voulais voir si tu parviendrais à faire le lien c'est vrai, et si tu te précipiterais avec une équipe du FBI ou que tu choisirais de te tourner vers ta famille… Voir si tu méritais une nouvelle chance… Et tu es là… mais pour le compte de qui je me le demande ? Scanne là », ordonna Shepherd à l'un de ses hommes de mains.

-« Encore ? Tu ne crois pas qu'après ce qui est arrivé avec ce connard de Keaton elle a compris la situation » ?! Protesta Roman avec colère tandis que l'un des gardes du corps de sa mère s'avançait vers sa sœur. Jane se raidit en le voyant passer l'appareil de détection près d'elle, se rappelant qu'elle avait déclenché la balise de Nas. Si elle ne se trompait pas sur l'agent, les renforts étaient peut-être mêmes déjà en route, la question était de savoir si elle survivrait jusque-là.

-« Rien », dit finalement l'homme, manquant de la faire sursauter de surprise. Baissant les bras maintenant que la fouille était terminée, elle essaya d'heurter sa poche le plus naturellement du monde, se raidissant à nouveau lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas son téléphone. La brune se rappela soudain que Roman l'avait percuté en s'approchant de Shepherd, et elle remarqua la déformation dans la poche droite de la veste de son frère. Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, elle comprit qu'il lui avait subtilisé l'appareil à ce moment-là, ce qui voulait dire… qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait essayé de prévenir le FBI… Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé.

-« Eh bien… on dirait que tu as fait ton choix Remi », dit Shepherd avec satisfaction. « Maintenant… il reste un dernier petit détail à régler », ajouta-t-elle en sortant un automatique de derrière son dos, avant d'avancer vers la brune.

-« Attends » ! Protesta Roman, mais sa mère levait déjà l'arme vers Jane… avant de la faire pivoter et de la tenir par le canon, attendant qu'elle s'en saisisse.

-« Que suis-je censée faire avec ça » ? Demanda nerveusement la jeune femme, se demandant quel plan tordu elle avait en tête.

-« Eh bien maintenant que tu sais qui est la taupe, et qu'il ne me sert plus à rien, tu vas faire le ménage pour moi et prouver ta loyauté », répondit Shepherd avec un sourire sinistre en lui tendant toujours l'arme.

-« Quoi ?! Attendez » ! Protesta Borden alors que l'un des gardes du corps de Shepherd le tenait fermement en place. Jane regarda l'arme puis Borden, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle devait faire. Il s'agissait clairement d'un test, tout comme la fois où elle avait été censée tuer Kantor. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Roman ne pourrait pas intervenir en faisant le sale travail à sa place.

-« Un problème » ? S'enquit Shepherd avec une fausse préoccupation, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. « Il s'est servi de toi après tout, cela ne te met même pas un peu en colère » ? Jane se saisit de l'arme, la soupesant un instant dans sa main, avant de la braquer vers le psychiatre.

-« Attendez Jane, ne faites pas ça, on peut en discuter. Posez cette arme », dit nerveusement Borden. Sans rien dire, la brune continua à le braquer, hésitant toujours à presser la détente. Elle se sentait en colère devant cette trahison bien sûr, et une partie d'elle-même voulait faire feu. Une petite voix en elle lui demandait cependant si elle était prête à faire face à Patterson, en lui disant qu'elle avait abattu son petit-ami. Peu importait qu'il soit un traître, les sentiments de la blonde pour lui étaient réels, et l'exécuter de sang-froid changerait à jamais leur relation. Rapidement, elle caressa ensuite l'idée de retourner l'arme contre Shepherd pour mettre fin à tout cela, mais si elle avait raison, ce serait inutile et ne ferait que hâter sa propre exécution.

-« Fais le » ! Ordonna Shepherd. Priant pour que son intuition soit juste, Jane pressa lentement la détente en essayant de montrer un visage impassible.

-« Clic » ! Le claquement sec du percuteur dans le vide résonna dans le silence ambiant, et Borden sembla presque s'effondrer de soulagement. Craignant que l'on voie sa main trembler à cause de l'adrénaline, la brune tatouée baissa le bras et jeta un regard faussement étonné à sa mère.

-« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire » ?

-« Que tu as réussi le test », répondit celle-ci avec satisfaction, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver ma petite guerrière. J'aurais détesté devoir demander à Roman de t'abattre si tu avais échoué». Jane se raidit un instant, croisant le regard horrifié de son frère par-dessus l'épaule de Shepherd, avant de se forcer à lui rendre son étreinte.

-« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire », protesta Borden maintenant qu'on l'avait relâché.

-« Oh silence Nigel, soit un homme » ! Le tança Shepherd en regardant brièvement vers lui. « Tu devrais être heureux. Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle se rappelait de l'orphelinat et qu'elle avait failli abattre Keaton en plein milieu des bureaux du FBI, j'ai su que j'avais l'opportunité de récupérer la Remi que j'ai connu, malgré le ZIP ».

-« Il y avait d'autres moyens d'en être sûr », protesta l'homme sans se laisser démonter. Jane suivit l'échange sans rien dire, mais nota que le vrai prénom de Borden semblait être Nigel. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais l'information était toujours mieux que rien.

-« Nous allons devoir y aller Madame, votre rendez-vous approche », intervint l'un des gardes en regardant sa montre.

-« Tu as raison », répondit la femme sans se préoccuper de Borden. « Nigel va te briefer sur ta mission, mais je suis tellement contente de te voir de retour dans la famille… Ma merveilleuse petite guerrière en colère », sourit Shepherd en attrapant les deux joues de Jane dans ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je suis contente d'être de retour », articula celle-ci, son cœur battant la chamade, espérant que la femme prendrait sa déclaration pour argent comptant alors qu'elle essayait de retenir la nausée qui montait en elle. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans les yeux de sa mère adoptive, elle pensait seulement pourvoir la convertir à nouveau à sa cause en utilisant sa colère, en se servant sans doute de ce que la CIA lui avait fait subir pour la monter contre le gouvernement qu'elle voulait renverser. En quelques instants, Shepherd et ses hommes étaient partis ne laissant que Roman, Borden et Jane sur place.

-« Bien Jane, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors… », commença l'homme avant d'être interrompu par le poing de la brune sur sa mâchoire.

-« Espèce de connard ! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça » ?! Gronda-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau au torse, le forçant à se plier en deux, avant que Roman ne la tire arrière en l'attrapant par la taille.

-« Arrête ! Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, et moi aussi je le veux mort, mais tu ne peux pas… Si il lui arrive quelque chose, Shepherd saura que c'est toi et elle te tuera », dit sévèrement son frère. Le contact de Roman parvint un peu à apaiser la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle, et après quelques profondes inspirations, Jane se calma suffisamment pour qu'il consente à la relâcher.

-« Il a raison, si vous me tuez, Shepherd ira immédiatement après vous et vos proches… Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir tous les protéger ? Votre équipe ? L'agent Knight et la fille de l'agent Weller ? Patterson et… », haleta le médecin en se relevant péniblement, avant d'être coupé par Jane.

-« Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Ne mentionnez même pas son nom, comment avez-vous pu faire ça » ?! Cria la brune d'un ton emplit de colère et de douleur, essayant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, pour être stoppée une fois encore par Roman.

-« Faire quoi ? Remi de quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda son frère en attirant son attention sur lui, permettant à Borden de se reculer un peu pour être hors de portée d'une nouvelle attaque de la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Patterson… », souffla simplement Jane, son esprit manquant de se briser alors que la réalisation la frappait pleinement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dire à Patterson que l'homme qu'elle aimait était un traître ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que le père de son enfant avait essayé de faire tuer sa meilleure amie et faisait partie d'une organisation terroriste…

-« La petite blonde de l'hôpital ? Quel est le problème avec elle » ? Demanda Roman en regardant alternativement sa sœur et l'homme qu'il savait maintenant être la taupe. Il se sentait toujours en colère maintenant qu'il connaissait son identité, d'autant que sa sœur et lui étaient liés, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se maudit mentalement pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Shepherd avait toujours refusé de lui dire qui était la taupe, mais le fait qu'elle insiste pour savoir si jamais des souvenirs de Chris revenaient à Remi aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-« Il… est sorti avec elle… Il s'est servi d'elle et… elle est enceinte », souffla simplement Jane. Cette fois-ci Roman écarquilla les yeux de surprise, choqué et légèrement dégoûté. Il avait déjà fait des infiltrations bien sûr, mais de là à jouer avec les sentiments d'une femme et la mettre enceinte juste pour réussir la mission… La blonde avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé sa sœur à aller mieux s'il en jugeait par le nombre de fois où elle parlait d'elle, et elle ne méritait sûrement pas quelque chose comme ça.

-« Jane, écoutez-moi… Je sais que vous êtes en colère mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça », haleta l'agent infiltré en essayant de ne pas inspirer trop fort. D'après la douleur, il était presque sûr d'avoir au moins une côte cassée.

-« Fermez là ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos mensonges », grogna Jane, alors que son esprit dérivait vers son équipe. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Ils seraient en colère, sûrement, mais allaient-ils la blâmer également ? Après tout, c'était pour la surveiller que Borden avait infiltré le FBI et gagné leur confiance.

-« Je ne mens pas Jane… j'admets qu'au départ, je suis sorti avec Patterson pour obtenir des informations. Vos trois mois d'absences au bureau étaient bien trop étranges, et n'importe qui d'attentif pouvait voir que la dynamique de l'équipe avait changée ».

-« Taisez-vous » ! Gémit Jane en secouant la tête. Elle se sentait manipulée, trahie… Brièvement, elle se demanda si c'était comme cela que l'équipe s'était sentie envers elle en apprenant qu'elle avait menti et causé la mort de Mayfair… Probablement… Et la sensation n'était pas agréable du tout… Brusquement, certains souvenirs lui revinrent. Si Borden était aussi impliqué dans le plan, il devait connaitre Oscar… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était rappelée du tatouage sur l'avant-bras de son ex-fiancé, il avait essayé de la convaincre que son rêve était une métaphore de ses sentiments pour Kurt, espérant sans doute la pousser vers lui. C'était aussi lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle reste au FBI alors que les souvenirs et les missions confiées par Oscar devenaient tellement durs à gérer qu'elle voulait partir. Tout ce temps où elle avait pensé qu'il l'aidait, il ne faisait que suivre le plan de Shepherd, la garder au FBI par n'importe quel moyen pour se servir d'elle.

-« Jane, vous vous sentez trahie et je le comprend, mais ce sont vos actions qui nous ont conduit là. Si vous aviez suivis le plan, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé », continua le médecin. La brune inspira fortement en serrant les poings, retenant de justesse la réplique qu'elle avait sur la langue. Elle se sentait tellement en colère, tellement confuse, qu'elle n'était pas rationnelle et craignait de faire ou dire quelque chose de préjudiciable à l'équipe. En même temps elle essaya de repousser la culpabilité que les paroles de Borden, ou quel que soit son vrai nom, faisaient naître en elle.

-« Cela ne vous obligeait pas à vous servir de Patterson », protesta cependant la brune. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, son interlocuteur eu l'air mal à l'aise.

-« C'est vrai… J'avais besoin d'un meilleur accès à l'équipe et Patterson était la plus vulnérable après ce qui est arrivé avec David. Mais ensuite… ».

-« Ne me dites pas que vous l'aimez, si c'était vrai vous ne lui auriez pas fait ça » ! Gronda Jane.

-« Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je me suis vraiment attaché à elle et… au bébé mais… nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp », soupira Borden, donnant pour la première fois l'impression de regretter un tant soit peu la situation.

-« Il y a d'autres solutions si vous voulez rester avec eux », souffla Jane, hésitant à se montrer trop loquace par peur de se trahir. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle avait plus ou moins rebasculé dans le camp de Shepherd, ou au moins qu'elle obéirait pour protéger ses amis. Inutile de lui prouver combien ils avaient torts tous les deux.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda ironiquement le médecin. « Vous avez essayé et on a vu le résultat. Je n'ai aucune envie de finir dans un trou noir de la CIA ».

-« Fait attention à ce que tu dis », gronda Roman en faisant un pas vers lui. Il savait à quel point le sujet était douloureux pour sa sœur, et n'avait aucune envie de la voir redevenir la petite chose traumatisée qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital quelques semaines auparavant.

-« Je ne sous-entends pas qu'elle le méritait, je dis simplement que je préfère éviter de me retrouver dans la même situation. Je suis bien conscient de mes limites, et je sais que par rapport à elle mes chances de survies sont extrêmement limitées », répondit Borden en levant les mains défensivement devant lui.

-« Je m'en fous… Donne lui sa mission et tires-toi », gronda à nouveau Roman essayant de se retenir d'éclater le crâne de l'homme contre le mur voisin. Quelques semaines, quelques mois avant, il aurait compris qu'en tant qu'agent infiltré il ne faisait que suivre les ordres pour garantir le succès de la mission. L'attitude de Shepherd, surtout vis-à-vis de sa sœur, le troublait cependant, et il avait commencé à voir toutes les failles et les non-dits dans ce fameux plan. Si Remi… Jane… qui avait soutenu cette idée un moment avait changé d'avis, alors les choses n'étaient peut-être pas blanches ou noires comme le prétendait leur mère. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de protéger sa sœur, et le monde pouvait bien brûler autour d'eux qu'il s'en moquait, tant qu'elle était en sécurité.

-« C'est très simple, l'agent Bellinger commence à creuser trop près d'Orion… Il pourrait déterrer des choses qui se révéleraient préjudiciables à la suite du plan. Elle doit le contacter pour savoir ce qu'il sait, et l'éliminer si nécessaire ». Jane sentit le sang quitter son visage. C'était pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

-« Et… à propos de… l'agent Knight », parvint-elle cependant à articuler d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, se retenant d'utiliser le diminutif de son amie. Elle devait absolument savoir si Allie et le bébé étaient en danger. Le médecin savait qu'elles étaient devenues proches, mais c'était un réflexe qu'elle avait pris lors de ses interactions avec des agents de Sandstorm.

-« Obtenir son code d'accès ? Ce n'était qu'un test alors inutile de poursuivre dans cette voie-là ».

-« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça » ? Demanda ensuite Jane, voulant désespérément comprendre les motivations derrière cette trahison. Borden la regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

-« Comme vous, par vengeance. J'ai vu de quoi ce gouvernement corrompu était capable ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ?

-« Roman ne vous a pas raconté ? C'est ma femme, Chris, qui vous a découverte à moitié morte dans les montagnes après l'attaque du drone. Nous tenions un petit dispensaire dans la vallée voisine, et nous vous avons soigné et caché, des talibans, et des Américains. Mais un jour… des hommes des renseignements militaires sont venus. Ils ont montré votre photo en prétendant que vous étiez recherché pour trahison. Nous avons menti, dit que nous ne vous avions jamais vu… mais ils ont su… C'était une alerte sérieuse, alors nous avions décidé de vous faire partir dans les montagnes pour quelque temps, en attendant que les choses se tassent. Je vous ai accompagné… nous étions arrivé juste au sommet de la plus petite hauteur des environs lorsque les bombes américaines sont tombées… Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque cette fois-ci, alors ils ont rasé tout le village… Ma femme, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards du village… tous morts en quelques instants. Ensuite, nous avons fui les patrouilles, et rejoints Shepherd ».

Jane le regarda sous le choc, sa colère légèrement tempérée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. D'une certaine façon, cela ne la surprenait pas, Shepherd semblait collecter autour d'elle tous les rejetés du système, les inadaptés à la vie en société, les gens mus par la colère sur lesquels elle pouvait mettre la main, tant qu'ils pouvaient servir ses plans.

-« Je suis désolée… pour Chris… j'ai quelques souvenirs flous d'elle et… elle était une bonne personne », finit-elle par dire.

-« Elle l'était oui », répondit avec nostalgie Borden, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Vous comprenez pourquoi je fais ça ? Ce gouvernement doit payer pour le mal qu'il a fait », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus dur. En voyant la détermination dans ses yeux, la jeune femme tatouée comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le raisonner. Il était trop perdu dans ses souvenirs, trop en colère et obsédé par la vengeance pour changer d'avis. Il avait eu une chance de recommencer une meilleure vie, avec Patterson et leur bébé, mais il avait fait son choix…

-« Vous savez que cela ne finira pas bien n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même. « Shepherd m'a ordonné d'essayer de vous tuer juste pour me tester. Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera lorsque vous ne lui serez plus utile » ?

-« C'est un risque c'est vrai, mais moins que celui que je courrais à changer de camp. Shepherd ne pardonne pas la trahison, en fait vous n'avez eu droit à une deuxième chance que parce qu'elle pense que vous pouvez encore lui être utile et parce que vous êtes sa fille… À sa façon tordue, je pense qu'elle éprouve tout de même une sorte de… connexion avec vous », répondit Borden en secouant la tête.

-« Vous ne diriez pas ça si je vous avais abattu », grogna Jane en réponse.

-« J'ai eu peur au début c'est vrai, mais je vous connais maintenant. Je vous ai vu soupeser l'arme, et il y avait une bonne chance qu'elle ne soit pas chargée. Si vous aviez essayé d'en profiter pour tenter d'abattre Shepherd, vous auriez eu une désagréable surprise... Je sais que vous êtes incapable de tuer un homme désarmé de sang-froid. Vous n'avez pas pu tuer Keaton malgré ce qu'il vous a fait, alors il y avait peu de chance que vous me tuiez. C'est ce que Remi aurait fait, et vous avez bien trop peur de redevenir elle », répondit Borden en la regardant dans les yeux.

Jane sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots. Elle n'était pas surprise cependant, car l'homme avait été son thérapeute, il connaissait ses peurs et savait comment les utiliser contre elle si nécessaire. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire que c'était facile à entendre.

-« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler », répondit-elle d'un ton moins ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Pas avec moi Jane, j'ai été votre thérapeute, je vous connais. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas aussi sûr que Shepherd que vous suiviez ses ordres. Elle veut vraiment y croire car elle pense pouvoir retrouver Remi, mais je sais que c'est ce que vous craigniez plus que tout… Je vous ai vu agir avec l'équipe de l'agent Weller, et je sais que la façon dont vous vous êtes rapproché d'eux n'a rien à voir avec la mission qu'elle vous a donné. Ce sont vos amis, votre… famille d'une certaine façon et vous ferez n'importe quoi pour les protéger… ».

-« Alors… pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit » ? Demanda la brune alors qu'un frisson glacé coulait le long de son dos à l'idée que son secret était percé à jour.

-« Parce que croyez-le ou non, j'ai une certaine affection pour vous. Je sais très exactement ce que vous avez traversé et si vous êtes prête à prendre tous ces risques pour ceux qui ont laissé la CIA vous torturer, cela vous regarde. En fait… je me moque de vos choix même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, parce que je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour protéger Patterson et le bébé si jamais… Shepherd s'en prend à eux », avoua Borden en commençant à se retourner.

-« Je le ferais… Et si vous vous approchez d'eux pour leur nuire, je vous tuerais, lentement et douloureusement », menaça Jane en serrant à nouveau les poings.

-« Je l'espère, car la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, nous aurons sûrement des choix difficiles à faire », conclut Borden en tournant les talons. Jane le regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Roman.

-« Et maintenant » ?

-« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Alors c'était lui la taupe de Shepherd au sein du FBI… », dit une nouvelle voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Roman n'avait pas l'air surprit par contre, et il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

-« Tu as tout entendu… ».

-« Ouais, votre mère est encore plus tordue que je le pensais… ».

-« Ethan… que fais-tu là » ? Demanda Jane en plissant le front d'incompréhension.

-« Je tiens ma parole, je veille sur toi à distance dès que tu mets un pied en dehors du FBI », répondit son ancien ami en haussant les épaules.

-« Nous devrions bouger avant que quelqu'un ne te voit ici », répondit Roman.

-« Ouais, et ta sœur va devoir retourner au FBI avant que Shepherd ne se pose des questions. Je ne t'envie pas, cela va faire beaucoup de choses à leur expliquer », ajouta Ethan en regardant Jane qui se figea sur place. Maintenant que l'adrénaline de la rencontre avec Shepherd s'estompait, toutes ses craintes ressurgissaient, amplifiées par les révélations de la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-« Je… je ne peux pas », souffla-t-elle, s'attirant un regard surprit des deux hommes avec elle.

-« Tu ne peux pas quoi » ? Lui demanda Roman en fronçant les sourcils ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

-« Retourner… au FBI. Je ne peux pas regarder Patterson et lui dire… que son petit-ami et le père de son bébé est un terroriste. Je ne peux pas… voir la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux. Elle va… elle va me détester », souffla Jane les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Ethan, manifestement perplexe.

-« C'est… tout ça c'est ma faute… Les tatouages codés c'était autant mon idée que celle de Shepherd. Et à cause de ça David est mort et maintenant… elle commençait juste à s'en remettre et Borden… il l'a trahi… à cause de moi. Si il n'avait pas dû venir me surveiller au FBI rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé».

-« Qui est David » ? Marmonna discrètement Ethan à Roman.

-« L'ancien petit-ami de la petite blonde… il est mort en enquêtant sur un tatouage », répondit Roman sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et de l'attraper par les épaules. « Tout ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute ».

-« Les gens autour de moi… il ne leur arrive que des malheurs… à cause de moi… je… je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête », gémit Jane en s'agrippant désespérément à lui.

-« Je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec Weller », marmonna Roman.

-« Oui… j'ai voulu croire que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose ensemble mais… c'est faux. Sarah… Sarah ne m'aime pas et je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre sa sœur et moi… Et Pellington… Pellington m'a dit que je devrais rompre avec lui, parce que quand les gens sauront ce que j'ai fait… la carrière de Kurt sera détruite, parce que la petite-amie d'un directeur adjoint du FBI ne peut pas être une criminelle », gémit Jane, sa voix manquant de se briser en sanglot. À côté d'eux, Ethan se tortillait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton tendu. Il avait toujours su que la laisser sans défense au FBI était une mauvaise idée.

-« Je… je veux arrêter tout ça… je veux… je veux les protéger », répondit Jane, semblant retrouver un peu de force et une nouvelle détermination, alors que le chemin qu'elle devait suivre lui apparaissait clairement.

-« Comment » ?

-« Je vais arrêter Shepherd… C'est le seul moyen de garder tout le monde en sécurité », souffla la brune alors que le cauchemar de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Shepherd ne reculerait devant rien pour la faire souffrir lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'elle ne suivrait pas ses ordres.

-« Toute seule ? C'est de la folie, tu vas te faire tuer », répondit aussitôt Ethan en secouant violemment la tête.

-« Alors aide-moi ! Tu as aussi des raisons de lui en vouloir, aide-moi à l'arrêter et tu n'auras plus à te cacher », répondit vivement Jane en se tournant vers lui. Si elle parvenait à arrêter Shepherd, l'équipe, Kira et ses parents, Allie et le bébé, Roman… ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre. C'était la seule solution pour tous les protéger, quel que soit le prix à payer. Avec une pointe de honte, elle admit aussi qu'elle se sentait à l'heure actuelle trop lâche pour leur faire face et expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver, craignait qu'ils ne la rejettent en sachant la vérité. Après avoir déjà subi leur mépris et réussi à regagner leur affection… elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seule à nouveau.

-« C'est… c'est complétement dingue tu t'en rends compte ? Shepherd a une armée, elle a des gens infiltrés à tous les niveaux du gouvernement, et dans toutes les agences fédérales… On se fera tuer avant même de l'approcher ».

-« Elle semble à nouveau me faire confiance je pourrais… trouver une excuse pour l'approcher, localiser sa base… », répondit la brune d'un ton cette fois-ci un peu plus incertain.

-« Je sais où est la base principale en ce moment », intervint Roman. « Mais Ethan a raison, Shepherd a une petite armée sur place… ».

-« Mais elle te fait confiance aussi… si tu nous aide, entrer sera facile ».

-« Même si je fais ça, nous serons toujours surpassés à au moins 15 contre 1 », répondit Roman, manifestement hésitant.

-« C'est la seule solution. Je ne peux pas tuer Bellinger de sang-froid, même s'il sait des choses sur Orion. À ton avis, que me feras Shepherd quand elle s'en rendra compte » ? Demanda sa sœur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La douleur qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur, mais la lueur de détermination qui l'accompagnait lui montra également qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Que ce soit avant ou après avoir eu sa mémoire effacée, certaines choses ne changeaient pas et Remi était toujours aussi têtue, pensa-t-il avec une tendresse nostalgique.

-« Sans compter que si elle avait échoué, Shepherd t'aurais demandé de tuer ta propre sœur… Sérieusement quelle genre de malade fait ça » ? Demanda rhétoriquement Ethan. Roman se raidit en repensant à cet épisode. Sur le moment, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, mais d'une certaine façon, cela confirmait les doutes qu'il nourrissait sur les intentions de sa mère depuis quelques semaines. Remi avait raison, Shepherd ne se servait d'eux que selon ses intérêts, et elle avait vraiment cru qu'il serait prêt à tuer sa propre sœur pour cette mission stupide ? Remi et lui partageaient la même chair et le même sang, rien ne pourrait changer ça.

-« Mais si tu ne retournes pas au FBI, ton accord sera annulé. Ils te traqueront à nouveau pour t'enfermer ou pire… », avertit-il cependant la brune.

-« Je sais… mais c'est le seul choix que j'ai… pour les protéger. C'est la seule manière de m'assurer qu'ils seront tous en sécurité ». Roman se sentit légèrement irrité que sa sœur soit prête à donner sa vie pour des gens qui l'avaient trahit et avait laissé la CIA la faire souffrir. Cependant, il était indéniable qu'ils avaient contribué à l'aider à guérir ce derniers temps… Sa petite conversation avec Weller et son attitude envers sa sœur lui avaient aussi montrés que même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il existait bien un lien entre eux, et que l'agent du FBI semblait réellement avoir des sentiments romantiques pour elle…

-« Donc nous faisons cela à trois » ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupir. Ce plan était suicidaire, mais au moins il serait là pour assurer les arrières de sa sœur.

-« À quatre, je suis sûr que Cade sera prêt à nous aider », intervint Ethan.

-« Tu sais où il est » ? Demanda Roman surprit.

-« Là où personne ne penseras à le chercher », sourit son interlocuteur.

-« Ok… Allez-y, je dois régler un petit détail d'abord », dit l'homme à la cicatrice en s'éloignant pour sortir le téléphone de sa sœur de sa poche. Le FBI allait sûrement essayer de le tracer une fois qu'il serait apparent que Remi ne revenait pas, et il comptait les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Weller essayerait peut-être de la récupérer pour l'aider, mais il n'était pas sûr des sentiments des autres. Et pour rien au monde, il ne les laisserait lui reprendre sa sœur, surtout pour l'envoyer dans une prison de haute sécurité ou pire, à la CIA…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 66_


	67. Chap 67 - Ramenez la

Voici enfin le chapitre 67. Par manque de temps, je l'ai un peu raccourci pour me concentrer uniquement sur la réaction de l'équipe aux différentes révélations. Vous aurez le point de vu de Jane dans le chapitre suivant.

Je viens également de me rendre compte que cela fait un an jour pour jour que cette histoire a commencé, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Merci à toutes et tous d'être encore là ^^

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Spiigirl, MarionNCISlove, Hm et Kaddu pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, l'équipe et Kurt et Patterson en premiers ne vont pas bien prendre la nouvelle. Après tout ils ont fait confiance à Borden pour aider Jane, même si pour des raisons différentes. D'ailleurs, Pellington va vite le comprendre…

 **Spiigrl** : Thanks ^^

 **MarionNCISlove:** Merci. Tu t'en doute, l'équipe ne va pas bien réagir du tout, à la fois à la nouvelle et à la décision de Jane qui une fois encore semble se sacrifier pour eux.

 **Hm** : la réaction va être… intense ^^

 **Kaddu** : Kurt est si prévisible, on ne le séparera pas de Jane comme ça lol.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Inquiet de ne pas voir revenir Jane de sa séance avec Borden, Kurt se met à sa recherche à travers tout le bâtiment. En cherchant dans les vestiaires, il tombe sur Tasha et Reade qui ont une discussion agitée, dont ils refusent cependant de lui confier la teneur pour le moment, préférant d'abord se concentrer sur Jane. Après s'être rendus auprès de Patterson pour lui demander de chercher Jane et Borden sur les caméras de surveillance, ils se rendent compte que le médecin a disparu. Cette disparition n'est cependant pas fortuite, car lorsque Nas leur demande de venir car Jane à des problèmes, le micro que la jeune femme a activé les informe involontairement que Borden est la taupe de Shepherd. De son côté celle-ci décide de tester la brune, en lui demandant d'abattre le médecin maintenant qu'elle a compris qu'il était un agent dormant de Sandstorm. Espérant de tout son cœur que l'arme qu'on lui donne est vide, Jane presse la détente, et doit contenir son soulagement lorsque son intuition est confirmée. Son action lui permet toutefois de regagner une certaine confiance de la part de Shepherd, qui laisse Borden lui expliquer sa mission. Les choses tournent cependant à la confrontation physique lorsque Jane se laisse guider par la colère née de cette trahison. Au cours de l'affrontement verbal qui suit, elle apprend également les raisons qui ont poussé l'homme à se ranger du côté de Shepherd. Une fois Borden partit, Jane comprend qu'elle ne peut plus suivre les ordres de sa mère adoptive tout en protégeant l'équipe, et décide d'aller contre elle, quitte à risquer de voir son accord annulé.

….

 **Chapitre 67 – Ramenez la !**

….

 _Locaux du FBI, bureau de Nas_

-« _Et donc ? Je suis là alors j'ai réussi le test ? Tu voulais voir si j'arriverais à comprendre que Borden était ta taupe au sein du FBI n'est-ce pas_ » ? Les mots de Jane semblèrent flotter un moment dans la pièce, avant que la compréhension ne gagne lentement les agents présents.

-« Que… quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle » ? Demanda nerveusement Tasha sous le choc, espérant que quelqu'un démente ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rapidement les regards se tournèrent vers Patterson, devinant à son air perplexe que son cerveau n'avait pas encore assimilé ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ou plutôt qu'il refusait de l'assimiler. Lentement, l'horreur gagna Zapata en se rappelant la condition de son amie.

-« Patterson », dit-elle alarmée en s'approchant d'elle. Elle comprenant maintenant l'hésitation de Nas en voyant entrer la jeune femme avec eux, et pourquoi elle n'avait envoyé un message qu'à Weller. Elle voulait empêcher l'information de se diffuser aussi brutalement… Mon dieu, un choc de ce genre ne serait pas bon pour le bébé.

-« Je… c'est… c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Jane me fait juste une mauvaise blague », dit doucement la blonde avec un sourire tremblant, ses yeux se tournant vers eux. Même Pellington regarda la jeune femme avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la pitié. Nas grimaça, ne connaissant que trop bien le processus après l'avoir traversé elle-même lorsque l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer s'était révélé être un agent de Shepherd. Après le choc le déni, c'était prévisible mais tellement douloureux à voir… Ensuite viendrait le marchandage, puis la colère, avant l'acceptation. Le chemin pouvait cependant être long, et immensément douloureux avant d'en arriver là, d'autant que toute l'équipe était touchée par cette trahison. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Weller et Reade lui montra que les deux hommes de l'équipe en étaient déjà arrivés à la colère, vu leurs mâchoires contractées et leurs poings serrés.

À la réflexion, cette trahison était encore plus douloureuse pour eux que celle qu'elle-même avait connu, car le traître était le thérapeute du groupe. Le fait qu'il travaille avec Shepherd indiquait qu'elle savait maintenant probablement tout ce qu'ils lui avaient confié lors de leurs séances. Pour Weller, c'était sans doute sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir davantage pris soin de Jane et sa détention aux mains de la CIA. Pour l'agent Reade, c'était l'agression dont il avait été victime enfant. Pour l'agent Zapata, sa culpabilité à propos de son comportement envers Jane, et peut-être ses problèmes de jeu. Mais le pire était sans doute pour l'agent Patterson.

La jeune femme avait perdu son petit-ami lors d'une enquête sur les tatouages, et se blâmait de ne pas avoir réussi à le dissuader de se mettre en danger. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se remettre de ce traumatisme, l'homme qui était censé l'aider, qui avait prétendu l'aimer et lui avait même fait un enfant se révélait représenter tout ce qu'elle combattait… Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre à l'agent blonde, la voix de Shepherd retentit à nouveau, expliquant que ce n'était qu'une partie du test auquel était confronté Jane. D'une certaine manière, la satisfaction manifeste de la dirigeante de Sandstorm répondit à la question de Patterson, qui se mit à trembler, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Voir celle qui avait tenu l'équipe à bout de bras à partir de l'instant où ils avaient pris conscience du traumatisme de Jane, et avait tout fait pour les garder unis, était immensément douloureux à voir. Contrairement à d'habitude ce serait à l'équipe de l'aider à faire face, mais étant donné à quel point ils étaient tous affectés, la chose ne serait sûrement pas facile.

La vision déchira le cœur de ses amis, et même Nas et Pellington, pourtant moins proches d'elle, éprouvèrent un élan de compassion en voyant son regard. Celui de quelqu'un qui venait de se voir arracher tout ce en quoi elle croyait… De quelqu'un qui venait de voir son futur s'obscurcir complétement, de la plus brutale des façons. Considérant qu'elle était enceinte, la jeune femme devait avoir eu des projets avec son petit-ami. Projets qui n'incluaient certainement pas de le voir arrêté pour espionnage et terrorisme et d'élever cet enfant seule… Non vraiment, Nas ne voyait pas de quelle pire manière Patterson aurait pu apprendre la nouvelle.

L'agent de la NSA se sentit légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à prévenir le drame. Elle avait pourtant contacté uniquement Weller en espérant qu'il viendrait directement la voir avant de communiquer avec son équipe, mais visiblement ils étaient tous ensemble à ce moment-là. De ce fait, Patterson avait appris la nouvelle sans la moindre précaution, et malgré elle, Nas jeta un œil inquiet vers le ventre de la jeune femme, qui sans en être consciente avait posé sa main dessus, comme pour protéger la petite vie qu'il abritait. Zapata était immédiatement venue enrouler un bras solide autour des épaules de la jeune femme, tandis que Reade avait posé une main réconfortante sur le haut de son dos. Weller se tenait près d'elle également, mais il était visible que son inquiétude se portait également sur Jane.

Nas savait que les deux hommes de l'équipe n'étaient pas au courant de l'état de Patterson, mais elle échangea tout de même un regard hésitant avec Zapata, comme pour lui demander si elles devaient annoncer la nouvelle. La Latina secoua légèrement la tête négativement. C'était à Patterson de choisir le moment d'annoncer la nouvelle, et mieux valait ne pas ajouter au drame ambiant. La tension augmenta d'ailleurs lorsque Shepherd annonça vouloir s'assurer que Jane ne tenterait rien, et demanda à ce qu'elle soit fouillée.

-« Comment faisons nous pour entendre ce qu'ils disent? Coupez cet émetteur avant qu'ils ne le repèrent » ! Exigea Kurt en pâlissant.

-« Je ne peux pas, il n'est pas conçu pour être éteint à distance. Jane ne devait l'activer que si elle se sentait en danger », répondit Nas en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Eh bien elle est en danger au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Où sont-ils » ?! Grogna à son tour Zapata. Sans un mot Nas activa la carte sur l'écran, et Reade jura.

-« Merde c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, nous n'y serons jamais à temps » ! Cela n'avait pas l'air de faire grande différence pour Kurt, qui commença à se diriger vers la porte, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'en raison de la distance et de la circulation, il était impossible d'arriver sur place avant que quelque chose de dramatique n'arrive. Détestant cette sensation d'impuissance, il devait cependant au moins essayer… L'agent s'arrêta cependant avant d'avoir quitté la pièce, lorsque l'homme de main de Shepherd annonça qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

-« Comment est-ce possible » ? Demanda Pellington avec étonnement.

-« Il s'agit d'un logiciel que j'ai mis dans le téléphone de Jane, il est conçu pour se faire passer pour un signal normal, juste un peu plus fort… Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'avons rien entendu… », marmonna Nas perplexe.

-« Comment ça ? On entend tout ce qu'il se passe au contraire » ! Gronda Kurt.

-« Oui, mais lors du balayage, la fréquence du scanner aurait dû entrer en résonnance avec celle de l'émetteur pour m'indiquer qu'une recherche était en cours, et nous n'avons rien entendu… ».

-« Et si… si Jane n'avait plus son téléphone ? Si c'était une personne qui n'a pas été scannée qui l'avait » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Mais qui ? Roman » ? Souffla sa coéquipière.

-« Possible, il aurait pu lui confisquer son téléphone sur ordre de Shepherd ».

-« Mais il avait l'air de ne pas savoir que Shepherd viendrait les rencontrer », objecta la Latina.

-« On s'en moque, nous devons faire quelque chose », gémit Patterson. Ses amis la regardèrent, comprenant avec un temps de retard qu'en plus de perdre son petit-ami, elle pouvait aussi perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies si Shepherd décidait que Jane n'avait pas assez prouvé sa loyauté. Comme pour donner raison aux craintes de Patterson, la dirigeante de l'organisation terroriste demanda à Jane d'abattre Borden. Une nouvelle fois la demande causa un choc, surtout lorsque Shepherd essaya de se servir de la colère de la jeune femme après cette trahison pour la pousser à passer à l'acte.

-« Non, non », gémit désespérément Patterson, bien qu'il soit impossible de dire si elle voulait que Jane épargne Borden ou si elle réclamait que son amie n'ait pas à faire cela pour survivre… Sans doute les deux, même si malheureusement les deux options s'excluaient mutuellement. La jeune femme était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et agrippa si fort le bras de Reade que ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans sa peau. L'agent grimaça, mais ne fit rien pour essayer de se soustraire à la poigne de fer qui s'était refermée sur lui, sachant que son amie avait désespérément besoin de soutien. Même si Borden les avaient tous trahis, les sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui n'allaient pas disparaitre comme cela. Et maintenant, une de ses amies était forcée de l'abattre pour prouver sa loyauté et rester en vie… Le choix était cruel, autant pour Patterson que pour Jane. Si la brune obéissait pour rester en vie, il y avait une chance que la blonde ne le lui pardonne pas. Mais si elle refusait, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être abattue sur place… Quant à Patterson, dans les deux cas elle perdait quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

-« Merde… C'est impossible, dans les deux cas soit Jane ne se pardonnera jamais, soit elle… », marmonna de son côté Zapata avant de s'arrêter, n'osant pas évoquer à voix haute l'hypothèse que son amie soit exécutée, alors que tous écoutaient le drame se dérouler sous le choc. Aux supplications de Borden succéda le clic du percuteur dans le vide, qui leur apprit que Jane avait choisi l'option qui lui laissait une chance de sauver sa vie, mais que quelque chose ne collait pas. Lorsque Shepherd annonça qu'elle avait réussi le test, une vague de soulagement déferla sur le petit groupe, qui comprit que l'arme n'était pas chargée. Kurt de son côté avait déjà fait son choix, entre la vie de sa petite-amie et celle d'un traître, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il s'inquiétait cependant de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur Jane, qui était immensément vulnérable après les évènements des derniers jours. Mentalement il se maudit à nouveau, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne voulant pas brusquer sa petite-amie, il avait trop tardé à l'aider.

Patterson sembla s'effondrer de soulagement dans les bras de Reade en entendant le bruit de l'arme vide, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était parce que Borden était toujours en vie, ou parce que Jane n'avait pas eu à le tuer… sans doute un petit peu des deux. Malgré le choc, ils prêtèrent cependant une plus grande attention aux paroles de Shepherd lorsque celle-ci annonça que Nigel allait briefer Jane sur la suite de sa mission. D'une certaine manière, en dépit de la brutalité de la situation, c'était un soulagement car cela voulait dire que Jane avait réussi à regagner une certaine confiance de Shepherd, et qu'elle ne serait pas exécutée sur place.

-« Donc ce connard se prénomme Nigel en réalité… », marmonna pensivement Zapata.

-« Je me moque de savoir son prénom, quand je vais le trouver… », gronda son coéquipier avant de s'arrêter et de regarder vers Patterson. Son amie ne semblait cependant pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire, probablement perdue dans son propre monde de douleur intérieure.

-« Si nous partons maintenant, nous avons peut-être encore une chance d'arrêter ce fils de pute », approuva la Latina. « Même si Shepherd est partie… ».

-« Non, nous n'allons rien faire de la sorte », intervint Pellington, s'attirant des regards choqués. « Miss Doe a apparemment réussi à retrouver la confiance de Shepherd alors arrêter le docteur Borden, ou quel que soit son vrai nom, lui montrerait qu'en fait Jane travaille bien pour nous. Cela détruirait la couverture qu'elle a lutté pour remettre en place et la mettrait en danger ». L'argument porta immédiatement ses fruits, de manière très prévisible. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était de faire courir davantage de risques à Jane, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-« Mais nous pourrions tout de même aller là-bas et… » commença Kurt, avant d'être coupé par Pellington.

-« Vous n'êtes pas rationnel. Je comprends que vous voulez vous rapprocher d'elle pour être présent si besoin, mais Shepherd pourrait avoir des guetteurs tout autour de ce lieu de rencontre. Ce pourrait être un nouveau test pour s'assurer de la loyauté de Jane Doe, ou même un piège. Votre présence sur les lieux ne ferait que compliquer la situation, alors je vous ordonne de rester ici ». Le directeur et le directeur adjoint se défièrent un instant du regard, et pendant quelques secondes, les agents présents crurent même que Weller allait écarter de force leur supérieur de son chemin pour aller auprès de Jane. Connaissant ses sentiments pour la brune, ce n'était pas très étonnant. D'ailleurs, Tasha et Reade devaient admettre qu'ils seraient prêts à lui prêter main-forte et à enfreindre les ordres pour ramener leur amie en sécurité. Après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, ils s'étaient juré de ne plus rien lui laisser lui arriver sans se battre pour la défendre. La seule chose qui les empêchait de prendre parti pour l'instant était de soutenir Patterson, à la fois moralement et physiquement, car leur amie semblait ne plus arriver à tenir sur ses jambes et se trouvait affalée contre Reade. Pour le soulager, Tasha attira du bout du pied un tabouret sur roulette vers eux, et ils forcèrent gentiment la blonde à s'y asseoir.

-« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas… », commença Kurt, la mâchoire serrée, une veine battant dangereusement sur son front, avant que les bruits provenant du haut-parleurs ne coupent la dispute à nouveau.

-« _Espèce de connard ! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça_ » ?! Des bruits de lutte succédèrent rapidement à l'exclamation de Jane, et sans surprise ils comprirent qu'elle était plus affectée par ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour Patterson que pour elle. Pourtant elle aussi devait se sentir trahie par Borden, l'homme était son thérapeute il était censé se servir des peines et des craintes qu'elle lui confiait pour l'aider... Pour elle qui avait déjà des problèmes de confiance le choc devait être terrible, mais malgré tout, elle se préoccupait plus de sa meilleure amie que d'elle-même. Un fait qui devint d'autant plus évident lorsque Borden essaya de se servir de son affection pour eux contre elle. Ils entendirent Jane essayer d'aller à nouveau contre le traître, et son frère essayer de la calmer.

Patterson encore trop sous le choc ne réagit pas, mais Reade, Tasha et surtout Kurt se mirent à jurer et à s'agiter en entendant Borden les menacer, et menacer Allie et le bébé. Weller en particulier se sentait rempli de haine envers cet homme à qui il avait pourtant fait confiance pour essayer de surmonter la mort de son père. L'homme à qui il avait fait confiance pour aider la femme qu'il aimait à surmonter les atroces tortures dont elle avait été victime, et le traitement que lui-même et une partie de son équipe lui avait fait subir… Au lieu de cela, Borden se révélait pire que les maux qu'il était censé soigner, car il pouvait désormais confier des informations très détaillées à Shepherd sur toutes leurs faiblesses, et en particulier sur celles de Jane.

Pire que tout, Kurt savait à quel point Allie et le bébé comptaient pour Jane, qui avait juré de les protéger quoi qu'ils arrivent, au même titre que le reste de son équipe. La Marshal était devenue une amie qui l'aidait à surmonter son traumatisme, et leur fille était importante pour elle, car elle était importante pour lui. Il soupçonnait également que Jane reportait par procuration sur cet enfant encore à naître l'attention et l'affection dont elle-même avait si souvent été privée depuis l'enfance. Il avait bien essayé d'aborder le sujet quelques fois, pour lui assurer que compte tenu des circonstances il comprendrait ses réticences à l'idée de voir arriver dans leur vie ce bébé qu'il avait eu avec une autre, mais elle avait esquivé la discussion à chaque fois. Ne voulant pas la brusquer il avait laissé passer, mais sentait maintenant que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser.

Les menacer, c'était franchir une ligne rouge et s'exposer à de graves représailles. Jane était capable de tolérer un grand nombre de… mauvais traitements envers elle-même, à son grand déplaisir, mais dès que l'on touchait à ceux à qui elle tenait, ses réactions étaient sans hésitations. Lorsque Roman demanda des précisions sur ce qui faisait réagir aussi violemment sa sœur, ni lui ni eux ne s'attendaient cependant à la réponse.

-« _Il… est sorti avec elle… Il s'est servi d'elle et… elle est enceinte_ ». Le choc figea Kurt et Reade sur place, avant qu'ils ne se retournent brusquement vers Patterson qui venait de se mettre à pleurer contre Zapata qui se tenait debout près d'elle. Pellington adressa lui aussi un regard choqué et compatissant à son agent, mais les trois hommes dans la pièce notèrent cependant que si Tasha et Nas avaient l'air de compatir à ce que ressentait la blonde, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient l'air surprise par la nouvelle.

-« Merde… tu es… », commença Reade en s'approchant de son amie avant d'hésiter à prononcer le mot fatidique.

-« Elle est enceinte oui », répondit Tasha à la place de la jeune femme qui n'était de toute façon pas en état d'articuler un mot.

-« De Borden » ? Voulut se faire confirmer Kurt, avant de grimacer devant son manque de délicatesse en voyant Patterson pleurer de plus belle. La Latina lui jeta un regard noir, tout en continuant de serrer son amie contre elle.

-« Oui… Elle ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite parce que vu comment vous vous êtes comportés avec Jane, elle avait peur que vous soyez trop surprotecteurs… Et aussi parce qu'elle et… Borden avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter à une situation qui n'était pas prévue… ».

-« Mais… ils avaient quand même prévu de le garder » ? Demanda doucement Reade. Cette fois-ci Patterson l'entendit, car elle tourna des yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

-« Oui », gémit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Il a eu peur… au début… comme moi… Avec Keaton qui rôdait… Mais… il a dit… il a dit… que si c'était ce que je voulais… il serait avec moi… pour le bébé ». Ils se turent pour écouter la dispute entre Jane et Borden et la blonde fondit un peu plus en larme lorsque son petit-ami reconnut s'être rapproché d'elle pour avoir des informations, notamment sur les trois mois d'absences de Jane.

-« Je vais écorcher vif ce salopard », rugit Tasha alors que Reade et Kurt semblait éprouver une violente envie de frapper quelqu'un. Non seulement c'était désastreux pour le moral de Patterson, mais cela pouvait également avoir des conséquences sur celui de Jane. Apprendre que Borden s'était rapproché de son amie pour obtenir des informations sur son absence du FBI n'allait pas arranger son sentiment de culpabilité.

-« _Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je me suis vraiment attaché à elle et… au bébé mais… nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp_ ». La phrase suivante du psychiatre, d'un ton empreint de regret fit cependant relever la tête de Patterson avec un air plein d'espoir qui leur fit mal au cœur. Même si Borden éprouvait bien quelque chose pour elle, il avait clairement fait son choix en rejoignant Shepherd au lieu de les avertir, et contrairement à Jane, personne n'avait fait pression sur lui. La façon désinvolte avec laquelle l'homme évoqua ensuite la détention de Jane aux mains de Keaton provoqua un élan de honte en eux à ce souvenir douloureux, et fit froncer les sourcils à Patterson, lui donnant un air involontairement mignon et attendrissant qui aurait pu être amusant en d'autres circonstances.

Ils écoutèrent cependant Jane essayer de convaincre Borden de changer de camp avec inquiétude, sachant qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Au moindre soupçon, Shepherd n'hésiterait pas à régler la situation avec brutalité, voire avec cruauté. Le sang des agents présents, du moins ceux qui étaient proches de Jane, se glaça toutefois en entendant la mission que Shepherd voulait lui confier. Malgré ses airs farouches, leur amie était encore fragile, mais même sans cela ils savaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer un homme de sang-froid. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire pour Kantor, elle était encore moins capable de le faire maintenant.

Fort heureusement, d'après les dires de Borden, elle était censée accomplir sa mission seule, ou du moins il n'avait pas annoncé qu'elle serait supervisée par quelqu'un pour le faire. Bien sûr cela ne voulait pas dire que Shepherd n'enverrait pas des hommes s'assurer que le travail était fait… et si elle se méfiait de Roman, elle pouvait tout à fait désigner quelqu'un de moins favorable à Jane. Cela allait rendre compliqué de simuler la mort de Bellinger, mais le point positif était qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que ses recherches inquiétaient Sandstorm. C'était un progrès inespéré dans l'optique de découvrir la vraie identité de Shepherd et ses plans… Ils n'en étaient cependant pas encore là, ils devaient d'abord attendre le retour de Jane et prendre le temps de la rassurer et de l'aider à faire face à cette nouvelle trahison.

La nouvelle que la tentative d'obtenir le code d'Allie n'était qu'un test les soulagea, car ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé comment obtenir un faux accès suffisamment convaincant pour tromper Shepherd sans lui donner la liste des témoins protégés. Cela soulagerait sûrement aussi Jane, qui cesserait de se torturer l'esprit sur la façon de protéger son amie enceinte si elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre son objectif. De son côté, Pellington admirait la façon dont la jeune femme tatouée parvenait à encaisser le choc et à obtenir des informations. Ce n'était qu'un ensemble de petits détails, mais mis bout-à-bout ils permettaient d'assembler peu-à-peu le puzzle dessiné par Shepherd.

Le récit de ce qui avait poussé Borden à rejoindre le camp de Shepherd tempéra légèrement leur colère, car il voyait les similitudes avec Jane. D'une certaine façon, la dirigeante de Sandstorm l'utilisait lui aussi pour parvenir à ses fins, tout comme elle avait exploité la colère de sa propre fille pour en faire une arme vivante. Leur amie sembla s'en rendre compte elle aussi, car elle essaya de jouer sur cela pour l'amener à changer de camp.

-« Ne tente pas trop ta chance Jane, tu ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir », marmonna nerveusement Zapata. Elle savait que son amie pensait que tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance, sûrement parce qu'on lui avait trop longtemps refusé ce droit, mais son bon cœur la rendait vulnérable à ceux qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir contre elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que fit Borden, qui la connaissait trop bien :

-« _Pas avec moi Jane, j'ai été votre thérapeute, je vous connais. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas aussi sûr que Shepherd que vous suiviez ses ordres. Elle veut vraiment y croire car elle pense pouvoir retrouver Remi, mais je sais que c'est ce que vous craigniez plus que tout… Je vous ai vu agir avec l'équipe de l'agent Weller, et je sais que la façon dont vous vous êtes rapproché d'eux n'a rien à voir avec la mission qu'elle vous a donné. Ce sont vos amis, votre… famille d'une certaine façon et vous ferez n'importe quoi pour les protéger…_ ».

-« _Alors… pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit_ » ?

 _-« Parce que croyez-le ou non, j'ai une certaine affection pour vous. Je sais très exactement ce que vous avez traversé et si vous êtes prête à prendre tous ces risques pour ceux qui ont laissé la CIA vous torturer, cela vous regarde. En fait… je me moque de vos choix même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, parce que je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour protéger Patterson et le bébé si jamais… Shepherd s'en prend à eux_ ».

 _-« Je le ferais… Et si vous vous approchez d'eux pour leur nuire, je vous tuerais, lentement et douloureusement_ ». La menace de Jane ne surprit personne tant ils savaient à quel point elle était protectrice de Patterson. En fait, elle venait sans doute en deuxième dans ses priorités, juste derrière Kurt et à égalité avec Roman. L'idée que Borden ait percé son secret à jour et puisse la dénoncer à Shepherd était inquiétante, mais dans le même temps, il semblait conscient du danger que sa patronne pouvait représenter pour sa petite-amie et son enfant. Il avait lui aussi tout intérêt à ne rien dire s'il voulait que Jane soit en mesure de faire ce que lui-même ne pourrait pas faire.

-« Vous avez entendu ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Shepherd s'est servie de lui… peut-être que… peut-être qu'il peut changer » ? Souffla Patterson avec espoir. Ses amis grimacèrent en s'entre-regardant, et Kurt finit par faire quelques pas pour venir s'accroupir devant elle et lui prendre les mains.

-« Patterson… Je sais que… ce n'est pas facile. J'ai… j'ai connu ça en découvrant que Jane n'était pas Taylor. Je sais à quel point tu as mal et tu te sens perdue. Mais… la situation de Borden était différente. Peut-être que Shepherd a utilisé sa colère c'est vrai. Mais contrairement à Jane, il a choisi sciemment de se mettre dans cette situation… personne ne l'a forcé ou menacé. Cela fait bien plus longtemps que Jane qu'il nous a… infiltré, et il aurait pu changer de camp s'il l'avait voulu », dit-il d'un ton plein de compassion, essayant de tempérer la colère dans sa voix, née des actions de ce traître. Patterson n'y était pour rien, elle n'était qu'une victime, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui brise le moral encore plus. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui laisser de telles illusions. Ce serait dangereux pour elle de s'enfermer dans son propre monde où Borden et elle vivaient heureux ensemble, car cela ne ferait que rendre le retour à la réalité plus douloureux. Cela donnerait aussi au médecin un éventuel moyen de la manipuler, et il ne pouvait pas permettre que son amie souffre davantage.

-« Mais… Jane a changé, alors peut-être qu'il pourra aussi » ? Souffla Patterson. La voyant si désespérée, Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer, et leva les yeux vers Tasha, qui se pencha elle aussi vers leur amie.

-« Je sais que tu as envie d'y croire mais… ne te fais pas trop d'illusions d'accord ? Jane a essayé de le convaincre de changer de camp, mais il a l'air vraiment trop perdu dans sa vengeance pour ça… ».

-« Je sais… je veux juste… j'aimerais… ». La blonde s'arrêta, à court de mots. Elle était en colère bien sûr car cette trahison faisait plus mal que la mort de David. Elle se blâmait aussi, pour avoir été si naïve de croire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Elle avait été tellement désespérée d'affection, et il avait été tellement gentil et compréhensif pour l'aider à faire face à la disparition de son petit-ami, qu'elle avait mis toute l'équipe en danger… Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours su tenir sa langue sur tout ce qui concernait l'enquête à propos de Sandstorm… Une petite pichenette sur le nez attira ensuite son attention.

-« Je connais cette tête-là, Jane fait la même lorsqu'elle pense que quelque chose est de sa faute. Mais tu n'es pas responsable Patterson. Borden s'est servi de toi, parce que sa position lui donnait les compétences et les connaissances pour utiliser nos faiblesses contre nous. Il t'a ciblé volontairement dans un but, et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour ça… ». La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard vide, et ils comprirent que le choc était encore trop frais pour qu'elle assimile réellement tout ce qui se passait.

En même temps, ils suivaient d'une oreille distraite l'arrivée d'Ethan, qui les inquiéta beaucoup moins que celle de Shepherd ne l'avait faite. D'après Jane l'homme lui était plutôt favorable, ou du moins opposé à sa mère adoptive, alors elle ne risquait pas grand-chose avec lui. Les prochains mots de la brune vinrent cependant rapidement briser cette illusion.

-« _Je ne peux pas… retourner… au FBI. Je ne peux pas regarder Patterson et lui dire… que son petit-ami et le père de son bébé est un terroriste. Je ne peux pas… voir la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux. Elle va… elle va me détester_ ». La douleur dans sa voix leur fit mal au cœur, et ils comprirent avec angoisse que leurs craintes étaient justifiées. Le traumatisme avait été si violent qu'il avait réveillé ses craintes enfouies, ce qui fut confirmé par les mots suivants de la jeune femme.

-« _C'est… tout ça c'est ma faute… Les tatouages codés c'était autant mon idée que celle de Shepherd. Et à cause de ça David est mort et maintenant… elle commençait juste à s'en remettre et Borden… il l'a trahi… à cause de moi. Si il n'avait pas dû venir me surveiller au FBI rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé_ ». Sa détresse perça la brume de douleur qui entourait Patterson, qui serra la main de Tasha presque à lui briser les os, faisant grimacer la Latina.

-« Non ! Elle ne sait pas… Je ne lui en veux pas », souffla Patterson en regardant vers le haut-parleur comme si elle pouvait convaincre Jane rien que par la force de sa volonté. Son amie avait l'air si désespérée, si pleine de culpabilité, comme si tous les progrès qu'ils avaient réussis à faire ces derniers temps avaient disparus… Le plus dur était cependant encore à venir.

-« _Je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec Weller_ », demanda la voix de Roman.

-« _Oui… j'ai voulu croire que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose ensemble mais… c'est faux. Sarah… Sarah ne m'aime pas et je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir entre sa sœur et moi… Et Pellington… Pellington m'a dit que je devrais rompre avec lui, parce que quand les gens sauront ce que j'ai fait… la carrière de Kurt sera détruite, parce que la petite-amie d'un directeur adjoint du FBI ne peut pas être une criminelle_ ». Le choc de savoir à quel point la visite de Sarah avait remis en cause ce qu'ils pensaient avoir réussi à faire admettre à Jane fut rude, mais moins que d'entendre ce que le directeur du FBI avait conseillé à Jane. L'idée même qu'il essaye de forcer leur amie à rompre avec l'homme de sa vie, alors qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à s'avouer leurs sentiments, figea l'équipe sur place, avant que Kurt ne serre les poings et ne commence à avancer vers son supérieur.

-« Espèce de… Comment osez-vous » ?! Gronda-t-il, juste avant que Reade ne s'interpose pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter sa carrière.

-« J'ai de la compassion pour ce qu'elle a enduré, et je respecte le dévouement qu'elle met à essayer de corriger ses erreurs, mais Jane Doe s'est mise dans cette situation toute seule. Vous devez admettre que sortir avec une femme impliquée dans la mort de votre mentor et fille de la plus grande terroriste que ce pays ait connu n'est pas bon pour votre plan de carrière», se défendit Pellington.

-« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Cette décision c'est à moi et à moi seul de la prendre » ! Gronda Kurt entre ses dents serrées, faisant manifestement un effort phénoménal pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

-« Encore une preuve que vous n'êtes pas rationnel ! Que pensez-vous que les gens diront lorsqu'ils sauront ce qu'elle a fait ? Ils la verront comme une criminelle. Vous croyez qu'un homme comme Weitz passera à côté d'une occasion pareille » ?

-« Personne n'a besoin de savoir pour Jane, c'est couvert par son accord. Je sais qu'Andrew Dickinson a spécifiquement demandé à ce que l'immunité s'accompagne d'une exigence de confidentialité. Et quand bien même ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, tout ce qu'elle a enduré, les gens la verront comme quelqu'un qui a eu une deuxième chance et qui a su la saisir ! Quant à Weitz je m'en moque, il peut bien avoir mon poste si cela l'amuse », riposta sèchement Kurt.

-« Je pense que tout le monde est à cran. Nous devrions tous nous calmer avant de prendre des décisions qui pourraient… », commença Nas avant d'être coupée par Tasha, qui semblait elle aussi furieuse.

-« Nous devrions retrouver Jane et la ramener ici pour lui montrer que nous ne lui en voulons pas… sans interférences de qui que ce soit », dit la jeune femme en regardant Pellington avec un mélange de mépris et de colère. Malheureusement, son amie semblait être arrivée à d'autres conclusions :

-« _Mais si tu ne retournes pas au FBI, ton accord sera annulé. Ils te traqueront à nouveau pour t'enfermer ou pire…_ », dit Roman, une note alarmée dans la voix.

-« _Je sais… mais c'est le seul choix que j'ai… pour les protéger. C'est la seule manière de m'assurer qu'ils seront tous en sécurité_ ». Plus que les mots, se furent le mélange de peur, de douleur et de détermination dans la voix de Jane qui les effrayèrent. Ils la connaissaient, et savaient très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour les protéger, probablement pour expier des fautes qui n'existaient en grande partie que dans son esprit.

-« Qu'est-ce que… Cette femme n'a donc aucun instinct de préservation » ? Demanda Pellington à mi-voix, choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il s'était toujours méfié de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils l'avaient arrêté et forcé à coopérer, malgré les assurances de ses agents sur les liens qui les unissaient. Mais pour la première fois, il mesurait à quel point ils avaient raisons. Jane Doe était prête à risquer non seulement sa propre vie, mais aussi l'emprisonnement voire la torture, en échange d'une simple de chance de s'assurer qu'ils seraient épargnés. C'était… c'était la démonstration la plus folle mais aussi touchante de courage et d'amour qu'il avait jamais vu.

-« Évidemment. Jane… Jane n'a que nous à part Roman. Elle est prête à sacrifier tout ce qu'elle a pour nous », répondit Tasha d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

-« Non ! Hors de question que cela arrive ! Personne ne me la prendra », gronda Kurt en serrant à nouveau les poings.

-« Personne ne va nous la prendre patron. Nous allons la retrouver », essaya de le rassurer Reade d'un ton déterminé.

-« Prenez une équipe d'intervention avec vous et ramenez… », commença Pellington avant d'être interrompu par les cris de protestation de ses agents. Aucun n'était cependant plus déterminé que Patterson qui se leva d'un bon pour agripper les revers de la veste du directeur.

-« Non ! Non s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça ! Jane n'a pas mérité çà ! Je sais que… je sais que ce qu'elle veut faire va contre son accord mais… pitié ne l'envoyez pas à la CIA », supplia la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Il était évident que la blonde ne pourrait pas supporter un tel choc, pas aussi peu de temps après avoir appris que son petit-ami était un traître.

-« Agent Patterson, calmez-vous », répondit Pellington en essayant de se dégager avec une douceur surprenante, aidé par Reade qui décrocha délicatement les mains de son amie de la veste de leur patron. « Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'ai bien compris les raisons qui poussent miss Doe à agir ainsi. Je n'ai ni l'intention de la renvoyer à la CIA, ni celle de l'enfermer. Cependant, son état mental me semble préoccupant, et nous devons nous assurer qu'elle revienne ici le plus rapidement possible avant de faire quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger ou qu'elle regretterait ».

-« Vous… vous n'allez pas l'arrêter » ? Demanda Patterson avec espoir en relâchant sa prise.

-« Non. Au-delà de la valeur qu'elle représente en tant qu'agent infiltré, les actions de miss Doe ne visent pas à nuire à cette équipe, bien au contraire. Je ne vais pas la punir pour cela… », répondit l'homme, déclenchant un soupir soulagé de son interlocutrice.

-« Alors pourquoi le groupe d'intervention » ? Demanda sèchement Kurt. Il était évident à son regard noir qu'il n'avait ni oublié ni pardonné ce que l'homme avait dit à sa petite-amie, ce qui l'avait indirectement poussé à prendre cette décision stupide, mais retrouver Jane venait d'abord. Ensuite il la ramènerait ici, qu'elle le veuille ou non, avant de passer tout le temps nécessaire à calmer ses angoisses et à lui prouver qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux quoi qu'en dise son supérieur.

-« Miss Doe ne vous nuira pas, mais ce ne sera probablement pas le cas des ses… amis. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Si possible arrêtez les, mais votre priorité est de ramener Jane Doe ici… », répondit Pellington. De toute manière, il savait que ses agents n'auraient accepté aucune autre alternative.

-« J'ai envoyé l'adresse du point de rencontre sur vos téléphone, vous trouverez peut-être des indices là-bas sur la destination de ce Ethan et de Jane. Son téléphone est intraçable, je suppose que Roman a dû retirer la batterie… » dit Nas alors que l'équipe se dirigeait vivement vers la porte à l'exception de Patterson.

-« Ramenez la moi en sécurité », souffla celle-ci à ses amis lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 67_

 _16/11/2017_


	68. Chap 68 - Chercher et trouver ?

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre de la révélation, est-ce que l'équipe va parvenir à retrouver Jane ou pas ? ^^

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à fan28, Spiigirl, Hm, md773, Elislin et MommyVal pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, l'équipe et Kurt et Patterson en premiers ne vont pas bien prendre la nouvelle. Après tout ils ont fait confiance à Borden pour aider Jane, même si pour des raisons différentes. D'ailleurs, Pellington va vite le comprendre…

 **Spiigrl** : Thanks ^^

 **Hm** : Eh bien…tu as en partie raison ^^

 **Md773** : Tiens un / une nouveau/ nouvelle fan. Bienvenu, content que l'histoire te plaise. 67 chapitres en 5 jours, environ 13 par jour de moyenne donc… waouh… Sacré lecture ^^. Oui Pellington est un con****, mais il reste quand même humain, même lui peut être touché par le sens du sacrifice de Jane.

 **Elislin** : Pellington is a assho**, but even him don't do that. He see that the only things that Jane wants is to protect her friends.

 **MommyVal** : Oui le choc est dur pour Patterson, et ce n'est que le début. Comme je le disais plus haut, Pellington peut être un con*** mais même un cœur dur comme le sien est ému de voir autant d'abnégation. La thérapie ne sera effectivement pas de trop, mais Jane ne se confiera pas facilement, à moins qu'on lui trouve la bonne personne ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Grâce à l'application installée par Nas sur le téléphone de Jane, et déclenchée par la jeune femme, l'équipe suit en direct les révélations concernant la trahison de Borden. Sans surprise, la nouvelle est particulièrement dure à encaisser pour Patterson, d'autant que même s'il déclare avoir des sentiments pour elle, son petit-ami admet s'être servi d'elle pour acquérir des informations pour le compte de Shepherd. Cette révélation et l'état de détresse manifeste de leur amie provoque la colère des autres agents, mais les choses ne s'arrêtent pas là. Borden menace ensuite ses amis de représailles, sachant que c'est la seule chose qui peut l'empêcher de l'arrêter. Connaissant bien Jane, il a tout de suite vu qu'elle simulait avoir rejoint le camp de Shepherd, et qu'elle est en réalité loyale uniquement à son équipe. Le médecin décide cependant de ne rien dire à la dirigeante de Sandstorm, afin que Jane puisse protéger Patterson et le bébé si Shepherd décide de leur nuire. Les différentes révélations perturbent toutefois la jeune femme tatouée. Après les différents évènements des derniers jours qui lui font penser qu'elle n'aura pas de vie heureuse possible avec Kurt, en raison de l'opposition de Sarah et Pellington, Jane décide d'aller contre Shepherd avec l'aide de son frère et de Cade, quitte à voir son accord annulé pour avoir caché des informations au FBI. Pellington et l'équipe qui ont tout entendu grâce à l'application de Nas décident de tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver.

….

 **Chapitre 68 – Chercher et trouver ?**

.…

 _Voiture d'Ethan, en route vers une destination inconnue_

Le conducteur jeta un rapide regard sur sa passagère recroquevillée sur le siège à côté du sien, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers la route. La situation était très étrange pour lui, car physiquement, il avait l'impression de voir son amie Remi. La femme forte et indépendante qui avait survécu à une frappe de drone pour revenir au pays par ses propres moyens. La femme qui pouvait tous leur botter le cul le matin pour son petit-déjeuner avec un minimum d'efforts. La femme en colère qui les avaient tous rallié pour suivre ce plan stupide…

Maintenant cependant, il voyait les choses de manière totalement différente. Jane… était semblable à Remi sur certains points. Pas seulement sur le plan physique, ça c'était évident, il n'y avait que les tatouages et la coupe de cheveux pour les différencier. Sur le plan mental, elle partageait une même loyauté envers les gens qui leur tenaient à cœur, et un même sens du sacrifice. La différence était que Jane était compatissante là où Remi était amère et vengeresse. Même si Remi était son amie et qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il était quelque part content de voir qu'il existait une meilleure version d'elle-même. Lui aussi avait eu ses raisons d'être en colère contre le gouvernement à une époque, mais ensuite, les actes qu'il avait commis pour le compte de Shepherd avaient commencés à lui faire voir les choses sous un angle différent…

Poussée par sa mère et sans doute encore trop en colère après été trahit de cette façon et avoir vu ses frères d'armes mourir sous ses yeux, Remi s'était violemment opposée à arrêter ce projet. Leur dernière confrontation, lors de laquelle il avait essayé à nouveau de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que sa mère se servait d'elle et de Roman ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Ensuite, Shepherd l'avait abattu, et il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Que Roman parvienne à le retrouver avait déjà été une surprise, mais apprendre que Remi avait tout de même effectué la première partie du plan, pour changer d'avis ensuite encore plus.

Son amie, car malgré leurs différends elle le restait, avait payé le prix fort pour cette erreur. Sans mémoire elle était certes moins en colère, mais cela lui avait coûté son identité et les souvenirs de ses amis et de son frère. Même si d'une certaine façon cela lui avait donné une chance de repartir à zéro, sans l'endoctrinement de Shepherd, lui-même ne souhaiterait cela à personne. Et encore, il fallait ajouter à cela le fait que son équipe, les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivée au FBI, l'avait abandonné sans combattre aux mains de la CIA, et les mois de torture qui en avaient découlés.

Honnêtement, il n'était pas surpris que même quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Remi… Jane… craque dans ces conditions. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Son amie avait toujours donné l'impression d'être forte mais là… quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en elle. D'un autre côté la pauvre n'avait quasiment pas eu de répit ces derniers mois. De ce qu'elle et Roman lui avaient dit, après avoir été torturée des mois durant et avoir réussi à s'échapper, elle avait été reprise au bout de seulement deux petites semaines de liberté par son ancienne équipe. Sans la moindre considération pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre, le FBI l'avait ensuite forcé à infiltrer l'organisation de Shepherd en menaçant de la renvoyer à ses bourreaux si elle refusait. Leur… protection s'était ensuite avérée très faillible, puisque le directeur adjoint de la CIA avait réussi à l'enlever en pleine rue pour la torturer à nouveau. Certes cela avait eu pour conséquence inattendue, et assez heureuse, que son équipe change radicalement de comportement envers elle, mais cela restait tout de même un épisode traumatique majeur. Et juste au moment où elle semblait remonter la pente, commençant à nouveau à faire pleinement confiance à ses proches, son thérapeute se révélait être une taupe pour le compte de Shepherd…

-« Est-ce que… ça va » ? Demanda l'homme sans y penser avant de grimacer devant sa propre stupidité. Évidemment que la réponse serait négative, Remi… Jane… était tellement convaincue de ne pas avoir d'autres choix pour corriger ses erreurs et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle était prête à s'en prendre à Shepherd et son armée seule si nécessaire.

-« Je… je ne sais pas », avoua Jane dans un moment de faiblesse. C'était la vérité, elle ne savait tout simplement plus où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle pensait sûr ces derniers jours, l'affection de l'équipe, l'amour de Kurt, une vie possible avec lui… tout semblait si loin maintenant… C'est vrai, il y avait une probabilité que ses amis soient sincères et que même le fait que Borden soit une taupe et les ait tous trahis à cause d'elle ne change pas cela. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient presque retrouvé le lien qui les unissait tous avant son arrestation, même si quelques doutes se matérialisaient encore lors de ses interactions avec Zapata ou Reade. Cependant, la trahison de Borden pouvait changer tout cela, car elle les touchait tous. Ils lui avaient tous confié certaines choses, des détails sur leur vie, sur leurs peines et leurs doutes. Elle savait que Reade avait eu plusieurs séances avec le psychiatre à propos de l'agression dont il avait été victime enfant… Et maintenant… maintenant Shepherd connaîtrait tous ces détails, et pourrait s'en servir contre eux.

Ce qui lui faisait toutefois le plus mal au cœur était de penser à Patterson… La blonde était sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait toujours été gentille avec elle, même lorsqu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle était une criminelle. Celle qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, l'encourageant progressivement à refaire confiance au reste de l'équipe. Celle qui avait passé des nuits entières avec elle pour essayer de l'aider avec ses cauchemars, avant qu'elle n'emménage chez Kurt. Et pour remerciements de ses bonnes actions, Patterson se retrouvait seule et enceinte, abandonnée par son petit-ami partit chercher vengeance auprès de la plus grande organisation terroriste du pays… Le même petit-ami qui avait admis s'être servi d'elle dans le seul but d'obtenir des informations sur son absence du FBI. Le même petit-ami qui avait profité de sa vulnérabilité et de son sentiment de culpabilité après l'assassinat de David pour s'inviter dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait… cela allait la détruire.

Une part d'elle-même s'en voulait pour sa lâcheté, mais comme elle l'avait dit à Roman, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver face à Patterson pour lui expliquer. Voir la tristesse et la colère, peut-être même le mépris et le dégoût dans ses yeux… c'était au-dessus de ses forces. La brune regarda défiler le paysage sans le voir, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à reconnaitre les quartiers qu'ils traversaient vers une destination inconnue. Sans cesse son esprit revenait sur les révélations de Borden et sur la réaction de l'équipe lorsqu'ils apprendraient ses actions et ses raisons.

D'un autre côté… elle n'avait plus vraiment à s'en soucier maintenant. À cause des informations que le psychiatre pouvait transmettre à sa mère, tous les gens qu'elle connaissait pouvaient être en danger. Le seul moyen de les protéger était d'éliminer la menace avant que Shepherd ne décide de passer à l'action. Comme l'avait dit Ethan, c'était probablement une mission suicide mais… c'était la bonne chose à faire. Si elle devait mourir pour s'assurer que Kurt, Patterson, Roman, Kira, Allie et le bébé, Reade, Tasha soient en sécurité, c'était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle-même espérait que ses amis verraient qu'elle n'était pas totalement responsable des actions de Borden, et qu'elle méritait toujours leur affection. Après qu'ils lui aient donné une deuxième chance, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'aider à aller mieux, elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Mais elle essayait de se raisonner sans y parvenir totalement. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et se laisser distraire, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa détermination vaciller devant l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Soudain, ils ralentirent à l'approche de leur destination, et la jeune femme reconnut l'endroit.

-« C'est… ».

-« Je te l'ai dit, le dernier endroit où l'on pensera venir nous chercher », répondit Ethan avec un sourire satisfait.

…..

 _SUV de l'équipe_

La question de qui allait conduire ne s'était pas vraiment posée, Reade et Zapata avaient à peine eu le temps de grimper à bord que Kurt avait démarré le véhicule en trombe.

-« Nous allons la retrouver boss », essaya de le rassurer l'agent afro-américain, en se retenant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'un brusque écart du SUV les amena presque à croiser la route d'un véhicule qui effectuait un dépassement et se retrouvait face à eux. D'un geste sec, Kurt rabattit la voiture entre le véhicule arrivant en face et celui qui les précédait.

-« Mais pour ça il faudrait que nous y arrivions vivant », marmonna Tasha derrière lui, avant de s'accrocher de toute ses forces lorsque Weller prit un virage extrêmement serré.

-« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, qui sait où ce type va l'emmener », gronda Kurt en réponse en accélérant encore, comptant sur la sirène et sur ses réflexes pour éviter les collisions. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Reade aperçut le regard inquiet et apitoyé de sa coéquipière. Aucun d'eux ne mentionna que vu la distance à parcourir et l'avance qu'avait Jane, il était douteux qu'ils la retrouvent sur place.

-« Ethan n'a pas l'air de lui être hostile d'après ce que Jane nous a dit et ce que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure », essaya de faire valoir Reade.

-« Il travaillait pour Sandstorm, qui dit qu'il ne va pas les rejoindre et trahir Jane » ?!

-« Shepherd a essayé de le tuer, je doute vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça », répondit Tasha en secouant la tête. Son patron n'était pas toujours rationnel lorsque Jane était concernée, mais là encore moins que d'habitude. Même si elle ne disait rien, la jeune femme bouillait intérieurement après avoir entendu que son amie était prête à se sacrifier pour eux et à enfreindre volontairement son accord pour les protéger, quelles que soient les conséquences pour elle. La Latina frémit à la pensée que si son geste plein de repentir et d'amour n'avait pas réussi à émouvoir même le cœur de pierre de Pellington, leur supérieur aurait pu permettre qu'elle soit enfermée à nouveau…

De toute façon, tout cela n'était que théorique, car il était hors de question de laisser la brune réaliser son projet suicidaire. À travers la colère, Tasha se sentait cependant surtout très mal à propos de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout d'abord il y avait le cas de Borden. L'homme les avait espionné tout ce temps, et aucun d'eux ne s'était douté de rien. Ils lui avaient tous fait confiance, et voilà ce qu'ils obtenaient en retour… La pensée des larmes de désespoir et de tristesse de Patterson lorsqu'elle avait enfin assimilé ce que son petit-ami avait fait lui fit serrer les poings de rage, mais aussi de tristesse impuissante. Ce connard avait mis sa meilleure amie enceinte, lui avait fait miroiter un avenir joyeux, pour l'abandonner ensuite…A lors qu'elle se remettait tout juste de la mort de David, le coup était rude. Avec inquiétude, la jeune femme se fit une note mentale pour forcer Patterson à aller voir un médecin dès qu'ils auraient trouvé Jane. Un tel stress et un tel choc émotionnel n'était sûrement pas bon pour elle ni pour le bébé…

Ses pensées basculèrent ensuite sur Jane. Ces dernières semaines avaient apporté leurs lots de progrès, mais ils semblaient loin maintenant. Son cœur se serra douloureusement de compassion et de tristesse à cette idée. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour admettre que Jane n'était pas complétement responsable de la mort de Mayfair, mais depuis sa prise de conscience de ce que la brune avait vécu, elle s'était jurée de protéger son amie. Entendre que Jane pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à une meilleure vie à cause de ses actions, et pensait devoir se sacrifier pour expier ses fautes et les protéger ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle avait échoué. Durant ses derniers jours, elle avait espéré que la guérison de la jeune femme tatouée était en bonne voie, et qu'elle avait enfin admit avoir le droit d'être heureuse malgré ses erreurs. Elle avait cependant grandement sous-estimé l'effet de sa dispute avec Sarah. Le fait que Borden soit la taupe qui non seulement avait failli la faire tuer, mais avait brisé le cœur de Patterson et pouvait tous les mettre en danger, juste après que Pellington lui ait dit qu'elle était une menace pour la carrière de Kurt, était certainement la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

-« Peut-être, mais il va seulement réussir à la faire tuer », riposta sèchement Kurt sans quitter la route des yeux, la tirant de ses pensées.

-« En fait… il n'a apparemment décidé de l'accompagner que parce qu'il pense que c'est stupide et qu'il veut essayer de la protéger au maximum… Tu connais Jane, lorsqu'elle a pris une décision, c'est presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis… », intervint Reade.

-« Mais elle n'était pas rationnelle pour prendre cette décision » ! Gronda Weller en tournant ses yeux vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard si longtemps que l'agent afro-américain faillit crier à son supérieur de regarder à nouveau la route avant qu'ils n'aient un accident.

-« C'est vrai… Merde je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je pensais qu'elle avait fait le plus dur en nous refaisant confiance… Et il a fallu que ce connard de Pellington vienne tout gâcher en lui disant quelque chose comme ça et que… », Tasha s'arrêta net, se rendant compte qu'elle allait trop en dire, mais Kurt avait suivi sans mal ses pensées.

-« Et que Sarah vienne la perturber en lui laissant penser qu'elle n'approuvait pas notre relation », termina-t-il sombrement.

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle a dit », dit Reade, se sentant obligé de défendre son ancienne petite-amie.

-« Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais le résultat est là… J'espérais vraiment que Jane aurait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Avec l'accident, je n'imaginais pas que cela l'affectait autant et hier… avant son cauchemar je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose mais je n'ai pas voulu insister… pour ne pas la brusquer », marmonna Kurt entre ses dents serrées.

-« Elle ne voulait pas que tu apprennes ce que Pellington avait dit. Elle savait que tu réagirais violemment et que tu pourrais faire quelque chose qui te coûterais ta carrière », souffla Zapata, partagé entre la tristesse et la colère.

\- « Oui… Elle passe trop de temps à penser aux autres et pas assez à elle-même », acquiesça Kurt en serrant le volant, faisant craquer le cuir. « Mais cela va changer… Nous allons la retrouver, je vais la ramener à la maison, et elle n'en sortira que lorsqu'elle aura admis que tout n'est pas de sa faute », ajouta-t-il avec résolution. En d'autres circonstances, Tasha aurait sûrement profité de l'occasion pour faire un commentaire sexuel sur le fait de séquestrer Jane, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur à ça. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, avant qu'ils n'arrivent au point indiqué par Nas. La fouille des alentours fut rapide et ne donna rien, et ils se regroupèrent autour du SUV alors que l'équipe du SWAT dépêchée par Pellington arrivait seulement sur place.

-« Rien ici », dit Kurt avec frustration en ouvrant la fréquence avec Nas.

-« _Eh bien… ils avaient de l'avance_ », répondit prudemment l'agent de la NSA, avant d'ajouter : « _Je suis à la recherche d'une image de Jane sur les caméras de surveillance alentour. Même si la zone est relativement abandonnée, ils seront forcément obligés de rejoindre des zones plus fréquentées_ ».

-« Nous ne savons même pas où ils comptent aller », fit remarquer Reade en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Il doit bien y avoir un indice quelque part » ! Pesta Kurt en regardant autour de lui.

-« Est-ce que… Patterson a lancé une reconnaissance faciale pour chercher le visage de Jane sur les images » ? Demanda Zapata en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-« _L'agent Patterson… n'est pas là_ », admit Nas avec réticence.

-« Quoi ?! Où est-elle » ?! Demanda sèchement Kurt, alors que ses équipiers se tendaient à côté de lui.

-« _À cause du choc et de son état, le directeur Pellington a insisté pour qu'elle voit un médecin_ ».

-« Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas en profiter pour filer en douce et venir sur le terrain essayer de trouver Jane », marmonna Reade.

-« _En fait… le directeur Pellington était inquiet qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose comme cela alors… il l'a accompagné lui-même au service médical »_. Les trois agents échangèrent des regards surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de comportement compatissant du froid directeur du FBI. D'un autre côté… la plupart des gens devenaient plus doux en présence d'une femme enceinte, et bien que Pellington soit un homme dur, sévère et arrogant, même lui pouvait se laisser attendrir par la situation.

-« Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas », marmonna Reade. Un bruit de voix en arrière-plan attira leur attention, et bientôt ils entendirent Patterson sur la fréquence.

-« _Mais laissez-moi, je vous dis que je vais bien_ » !

-« _Agent Patterson votre état_ … », commença la voix de Pellington avant d'être coupée.

-« _Les médecins ont dit que malgré le choc, le bébé et moi sommes en bonne santé, alors je peux aider à trouver Jane_ » !

-« _Ils ont aussi dit que vous deviez vous reposer_ », répondit le directeur du FBI.

-« _Vous ne comprenez pas… Jane a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin d'elle… je ne peux pas la perdre_ ». Les mots étaient seulement murmurés mais le micro les rendit parfaitement audibles tout de même. Weller, Reade et Tasha échangèrent des regards douloureux, sachant qu'après avoir perdu Borden, elle ne pouvait pas perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies le même jour.

-« Patterson… Je sais que c'est difficile mais… je veux que tu te calmes », dit finalement Kurt en appuyant sur son oreillette

-« _Je suis calme, je suis très calme_ », répondit aussitôt la blonde en faisant un effort manifeste pour se contrôler.

-« Tant que tu resteras comme ça, je t'autorise à nous aider à chercher Jane. Mais si tu t'agites ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je demande à Monroe de te faire enfermer à l'infirmerie sous calmant jusqu'à notre retour ». Malgré lui Kurt grimaça en imaginant la tête que devait faire son amie devant son ton sévère. Patterson avait toujours eu un statut un peu à part dans l'équipe. Elle était à la fois l'amie attentionnée et la petite sœur hyperactive qu'il fallait parfois canaliser pour arriver à la suivre, ce qui expliquait les comportements assez protecteurs du reste de l'équipe à son égard. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, ils allaient devoir redoubler d'attention pour ne pas la laisser se surmener.

-« _D'accord_ », admit la blonde d'une voix réticente après un long moment de silence.

-« Très bien… Une idée de la direction qu'ils ont pu prendre » ?

-« _Non aucune. Les caméras de surveillance ne montrent rien, et nous ne savons même pas quel modèle de véhicule conduit Ethan_ », répondit Nas à contrecœur.

-« _Et cet Ethan n'a donné aucune destination que nous ayons pu entendre grâce à votre gadget_ », intervint la voix de Pellington.

-« _Attendez… Si il l'a fait_ » ! S'exclama Patterson, qui réfléchissait. Manifestement elle avait laissé le choc de côté après avoir entendu les mots de Jane. Pour le moment elle semblait se concentrer uniquement sur le fait de retrouver la brune, le plus dur viendrait sûrement après…

-« Patterson rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit le patron », intervint Zapata en sentant son amie s'emballer.

-« _Je sais je sais, je suis calme_ », répondit la blonde d'un ton qui démentait totalement ses paroles. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le cœur de trop insister, car son moral semblait d'un coup avoir connu un coup de pouce bienvenu.

-« Patterson est-ce que tu as une idée d'où ils sont allés » ? Demanda avec empressement Kurt.

-« _Rappelez-vous, Ethan a dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre Cade dans un endroit où personne ne penserait à le chercher_ ».

-« Oui, mais cela pourrait être n'importe où », répondit Reade.

-« _Pas n'importe où ! Cade est recherché par Shepherd, mais aussi par le FBI depuis son implication dans le meurtre de Zomo_ ».

-« Oui… mais je ne vois pas où cela nous mène », dit à son tour Zapata, commençant à se demander si le choc ne faisait pas voir à Patterson des liens là où ils n'existaient pas.

-« _Le dernier endroit où nous penserions à le rechercher, nous et Shepherd ! Le bateau ! Là où vous avez essayé de l'arrêter et où Oscar lui a tiré dessus ! Nous savons tous qu'il a utilisé cet endroit, mais ce serait stupide d'y retourner… tellement stupide que personne n'a dû y installer de surveillance, en pensant qu'il ne se risquerait justement pas à y retourner_ », répondit la spécialiste informatique avec excitation. Kurt et l'équipe échangèrent un regard à la fois plein d'espoir et un peu nerveux. Certes c'était une piste qui en valait une autre mais… si cela s'avérait vrai, Jane n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de ce bateau. C'était là que Cade avait essayé de la tuer sous leurs yeux impuissants après tout.

-« Est-ce que ce bateau est toujours là ? Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant », objecta Reade, essayant comme toujours d'être la voix de la raison.

-« _D'après les registres du port oui_ », répondit Nas alors qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre pianoter sur son clavier. « _L'armateur est en procès avec sa compagnie d'assurance, et le navire est cloué au port jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En théorie une entreprise de sécurité privée doit s'assurer que personne ne grimpe à bord, mais d'après leurs finances ils sont en sous-effectifs et leurs gardiens s'occupent plutôt des entrepôts que du bateau_ ».

-« Alors en route » ! Décida Kurt avant de faire signe aux hommes du SWAT qui attendaient à l'écart.

-« C'est encore à plus d'une demi-heure de route, espérons qu'ils seront toujours là-bas », marmonna Tasha.

…..

 _Cabine du bateau._

Ethan referma doucement la porte de la cabine du capitaine, non loin du pont de commandement, regardant par le hublot Jane roulée en boule et endormie sur la couchette. Une fois à bord, il lui avait expliqué les raisons qui avaient poussées Cade à choisir cet endroit comme cachette, alors que tout le monde le connaissait déjà. La brune n'avait pas semblé y prêter grande attention, et il avait fini par la convaincre d'aller s'allonger un peu. Elle avait l'air épuisé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant considérant la pression à laquelle elle avait été soumise ces derniers jours. Il se doutait que son sommeil serait sûrement agité, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, et un peu de repos était toujours mieux que rien. De toute façon, ils avaient encore le temps avec que Cade ne revienne de sa propre mission, et que Roman ne comprenne l'indice et n'arrive jusqu'ici. Ensuite il leur faudrait établir un plan pour s'infiltrer dans la base de Shepherd et l'éliminer, ce qui allait prendre du temps.

Pour s'occuper, Ethan décida donc de faire le tour du navire, dans le but de vérifier les capteurs de mouvements et les alarmes fixées autour du périmètre afin de les prévenir de l'arrivée d'éventuels intrus. L'avantage d'avoir une telle surface à disposition était qu'ils bénéficiant d'une zone immense pour se déplacer et se cacher si nécessaire. L'inconvénient était qu'ils n'étaient la plupart du temps que deux, et qu'il était difficile de s'assurer que tous les accès soient convenablement sécurisés.

Tout en parcourant machinalement les coursives étroites du cargo, le jeune homme commença à envisager plusieurs hypothèses pour en finir avec Shepherd. Malheureusement, en raison de leur petit nombre et de leur manque d'équipement, la plupart ne se terminaient pas bien pour eux… Le bruit strident d'une des alarmes le tira de ses pensées à l'instant où il revenait sur la passerelle. Calmement, il regarda sur le panneau de contrôle le secteur concerné. Roman avait probablement juste déclenché l'un des systèmes par inadvertance, car Cade en connaissait la localisation, mais il devait tout de même vérifier par précaution. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la passerelle, un autre bruit strident retentit, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Cette fois-ci Ethan se figea. Quatre alertes… cela signifiait une technique d'entrée par points multiples… Ce n'était pas un homme seul, c'était une incursion coordonnée… Un mouvement sur l'écran d'une des caméras installée près d'une écoutille d'accès lui montrait plusieurs hommes en tenue noire qui progressaient armés de fusils d'assauts… Des fédéraux… retenant un juron, il commença à se diriger vers l'arrière après avoir récupéré son 9 mm sur la table, son esprit travaillant à toute allure. Comment le FBI avait-il pu les trouver si vite ? Remi… Jane… n'avait pas de téléphone, Roman l'avait gardé, alors elle n'avait pas pu les prévenir. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la bouffée de suspicion disparut. En ayant décidé de les suivre sans prévenir le FBI elle avait clairement violé son accord, et il était douteux qu'elle leur indique sa position, peu importait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour certains agents.

D'un autre côté, s'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils auraient pu lui mettre une balise… Mais là encore, c'était peu probable, car les hommes de Shepherd l'auraient trouvé. La présence du groupe d'intervention laissée cependant supposer que l'opération était d'envergure, et que les fédéraux voulaient que personne ne s'échappe. Les mâchoires de l'ancien opérateur de Sandstorm se contractèrent lorsqu'il pensa à ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour son amie. Si elle était arrêtée à nouveau pour avoir enfreint les termes de son accord, le sort qui l'attendait serait sûrement pire que la mort. Il était hors de question de laisser cela arriver. Rapidement, Ethan progressa vers la cabine où se trouvait Jane.

-« Debout princesse, nous avons des ennuis », dit-il en ouvrant la porte, la réveillant en sursaut. Malgré la fatigue, ses anciens réflexes étaient toujours là, et la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps, sautant rapidement sur ses pieds, prête à l'action.

-« Sandstorm » ?

-« Pas exactement… les fédéraux nous rendent une petite visite », répondit Ethan à contrecœur en l'entrainant dans les coursives alors que le bruit des bottes renforcées sur les échelons métalliques indiquaient qu'un groupe d'intrus approchait de la passerelle.

-« Kurt » ? Souffla Jane, son ton et son visage laissant transparaître un étrange mélange d'espoir et de crainte.

-« Je ne sais pas si il est là mais… j'ai vu plusieurs hommes du groupe d'intervention ». Jane se figea un moment pour le regarder, pensant qu'elle avait mal comprit, avant de sentir son cœur couler dans sa poitrine. La seule raison pour laquelle le SWAT aurait pu être envoyé… était parce que le FBI considérait toutes les cibles comme trop dangereuses pour être arrêtées par une équipe standard. Kurt… Kurt n'aurait probablement jamais approuvé cela mais peut-être n'était-il plus aux commandes ? Cherchant par réflexe son téléphone, elle ne trouva que sa poche vide. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint. Roman avait pris son téléphone dès qu'il avait vu arriver Shepherd, sentant sans doute qu'elle serait fouillée à nouveau. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'activer l'application de Nas avant de… une minute… L'application ! Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par l'arrivée de sa mère qu'elle avait allumé la balise sans réfléchir ce qui voulait dire que… tous ceux qui étaient avec Nas à ce moment-là avaient entendu le déroulement des évènements.

Ils avaient entendu qu'elle refusait de revenir au FBI, en violation totale de son accord… Pire, si l'équipe était avec Nas durant la conversation, ils avaient appris en direct la trahison de Borden. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle envisagea l'hypothèse horrible de Patterson apprenant la trahison de son petit-ami de cette façon… Ou pire encore, de Pellington apprenant tout cela et décidant d'écarter Kurt pour ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait. Nas pouvait aussi très bien avoir décidé d'avertir elle-même le directeur du FBI une fois qu'il était devenu clair qu'elle ne les aiderait pas à traquer Shepherd… Il y avait tout simplement trop de possibilités, dont la plupart ne finissaient pas bien pour elle.

-« Remi, nous devons bouger », l'exhorta Ethan en la secouant par l'épaule alors qu'elle restait figée dans la coursive. Le bruit des pas se rapprochant rapidement à l'étage au-dessus du leur la remit en mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser arrêter, pas ici, pas comme cela. Bien sûr l'idée de Pellington l'envoyant en quartier haute sécurité, ou pire la livrant à nouveau à Keaton, était terrifiante, mais elle ne pouvait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Si elle se faisait arrêter maintenant elle ne pourrait pas stopper Shepherd, et sa mère se vengerait sûrement sur ceux à qui elle tenait lorsqu'il deviendrait évident qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint son camp. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver ! Des bruits de pas venant d'en face les informèrent cependant que leur voie de fuite était bloquée.

-« Je vais distraire leur attention, essaye d'atteindre la coursive qui mène vers la zone de stockage bâbord. Tu devrais pouvoir y rejoindre le quai pendant qu'ils sont tous occupés à fouiller le bateau », dit Ethan en commençant à se diriger vers la droite.

-« Attends ! Et toi » ! protesta la jeune femme.

-« Je vais me débrouiller. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne les laisserais pas t'arrêter à nouveau », répondit-il résolument. Avant que Jane ne puisse protester, il avait disparu. La brune hésita un instant à le suivre malgré tout, avant de reprendre sa course vers la gauche. Brusquement, des coups de feu retentir derrière elle, et elle se retourna par instinct, inquiète pour Ethan, tout en continuant à courir. Elle ne vit ainsi pas l'obstacle face à elle, et heurta durement l'homme qui se dressait dans la coursive. Par réflexe, elle écrasa le pied de son adversaire avant de lui flanquer un coup de coude dans les côtes pour se dégager des bras qui se refermaient sur elle. Le gilet pare-balle qu'il portait amorti le gros du choc, mais l'impact fut suffisant pour le forcer à lâcher sa prise.

-« Bon sang ! Jane arrête ça », lui dit d'un coup une voix connue. Se retournant vivement, la brune se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Reade, qui rangea aussitôt son arme et leva les mains devant lui. « Tout doux Jane, je te promets que je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal » dit l'agent sentant son cœur se serrer devant le regard effrayé et suspicieux que son amie rivait sur lui.

 _ **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Fin du chapitre 68_


	69. Chap 69 - Ta place est ici

Hello tout le monde. Après un week-end un peu chargé durant lequel je n'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que je voulais, voici enfin la suite du périple de Jane. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que l'équipe a retrouvé notre tatouée préférée ?

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Hm, FanAddicted2000, Fan28 et md773 pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : Eh oui mais j'étais obligé de couper là pour sortir le chapitre à temps mercredi dernier ^^.

 **FanAddicted2000** : Merci beaucoup, content que l'histoire te plaise, surtout que la fin est retardée à chaque fois puisque je continue à me laisser dériver dans des intrigues secondaires lol.

 **Fan28** : Pour l'instant Jane focalise l'attention car elle est la plus « immédiatement » en danger, mais personne n'oublie Patterson. Effectivement Jane sera têtue, car elle a intériorisé pendant longtemps que tout est arrivé par sa faute, et que Sarah et Pellington n'ont rien fait pour lui faire penser le contraire.

 **Md773** : Se battre seule contre Sandstorm, n'est en effet pas une bonne idée, mais maintenant que l'équipe est là, Jane aura du mal à leur échapper. Ils ne vont pas accepter qu'elle prenne ce genre de risques facilement.

Pour répondre à ta question pour le rythme de publication de _La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_ (faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'abréger ça) j'essaye de publier un chapitre tous les 10-15 jours, mais avec le travail et _Trahisons_ , le rythme est souvent plus variable. J'essaye d'être le plus régulier possible, mais cela peut être deux chapitres en deux semaines comme un par mois en fonction du temps dont je dispose. Le chapitre 10 est actuellement bien avancé, et devrait être publié d'ici la fin de semaine (vendredi probablement) ^^.

Vu que tu liras probablement ce chapitre avant le 10 (et pour cause, il n'est pas encore sorti lol) je réponds ici à ta question posée en commentaire de La famille.

Il me semble que tu parles du 2x16, Evil Did I Dwell Lewd I Did Live (traduit en français par « Un ennemi commun »). C'est l'épisode dans lequel l'équipe se rend compte que Cade est l'informateur de Nas ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Ethan conduit Jane sur le bateau où se cache Cade, pensant que personne ne viendra les y chercher en raison de son caractère évident. Patterson parvient cependant à déduire où leur amie est conduite à partir des informations qu'ils ont pu entendre grâce au micro que la brune a activé. L'équipe se rend donc sur place pour commencer à fouiller les lieux avec l'aide du groupe d'intervention, et Reade est le premier à retrouver Jane.

….

 **Chapitre 69 – Ta place est ici**

….

 _Laboratoire de Patterson, locaux du FBI, quelques minutes plus tôt._

Nerveusement, Patterson faisait les cents pas en regardant de temps en temps sur son écran les points indiquant l'équipe et le SWAT se rapprocher de leur destination. Elle priait pour que son intuition soit bonne, car sinon ils auraient perdu un temps considérable à chercher Jane, un temps pendant lequel son amie pourrait être en danger.

-« Agent Patterson… dans votre état vous devriez vous asseoir et essayer de vous calmer », lui dit doucement Nas, avec une pointe d'inquiétude surprenante dans la voix. Eh bien, pas vraiment surprenante pour l'agent blonde. Depuis plusieurs semaines elle avait réussi à voir plus clair dans le comportement de sa collègue de la NSA. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avait rendu Nas plus distante, plus froide, plus amère, car elle avait dû l'affronter seule. Elle se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé à son équipe et ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir manqué les signes qui auraient pu éviter le drame. La traque de Sandstorm était devenue une obsession, et elle avait été prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à mentir et à espionner son propre camp pour cela.

Lorsqu'elle était venue les convaincre d'essayer de retrouver Jane pour l'amener à coopérer avec eux, le choc avait été immense. Ils avaient tous eu leurs suppositions sur pourquoi la brune avait fait tout cela, mais ils n'en avaient presque jamais discuté entre eux. En peu de temps, Jane avait réussi à se faire une place dans l'équipe et dans leur vie, et envisager qu'elle se soit jouée d'eux était trop douloureux. Apprendre qu'elle appartenait à Sandstorm avait été rude, mais moins que d'apprendre qu'elle s'était retournée contre l'organisation terroriste, et qu'elle aurait pu leur fournir des informations précieuses bien avant s'ils avaient pris la peine de l'écouter. Le fait que cela lui ait coûté trois mois de détention aux mains d'un sadique, dans les conditions les plus horribles qui soient, n'avait pas arrangé les choses, du moins pour elle.

Même quand Jane avait avoué avoir indirectement causé la mort de Mayfair, Patterson n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui en vouloir, contrairement au reste de l'équipe. Ses regrets avaient semblés sincères, et elle savait que la brune avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher cela. Elle l'avait en grande partie fait par intérêt certes, mais Nas avait été l'une des rares personnes à essayer de tempérer le comportement de l'équipe, et notamment de Kurt, après le retour de Jane. Depuis qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux ce dont Keaton était capable, et qu'elle avait appris que Jane était celle qui lui avait permis d'obtenir autant d'informations sur Sandstorm, poussant la taupe de la NSA à se découvrir, elle s'était également considérablement… adoucie.

La future mère n'était pas encore prête à lui faire totalement confiance, surtout concernant Jane qui malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire restait encore fragile psychologiquement, mais elle devait reconnaître que Nas avait essayé d'aider l'amnésique tatouée de son mieux ces derniers temps. Elle était même beaucoup plus solidaire vis-à-vis de l'équipe, prenant en mains les choses à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu besoin de temps entre eux pour faire face à un imprévu, comme lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le secret de Reade.

-« Je vais bien, je veux juste retrouver Jane », répondit-elle d'un ton nerveux en regardant brièvement l'agent de la NSA.

-« _Patterson, rappelles toi ce que nous avons dit… Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais je te promets que nous allons la ramener_ », intervint Tasha sur la fréquence. À contrecœur, l'agent du FBI s'assit sur la chaise que Nas avait poussée vers elle, regardant fixement l'écran.

-« En fait… vous devrez certainement vous montrer prudents », répondit Nas. Patterson se tourna aussitôt vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Comment ça » ?!

-« De ce que nous avons entendu, Jane est très perturbée par les derniers évènements… Certes elle a réussi à regagner la confiance de Shepherd, mais apprendre que le docteur Bord… que Nigel… a failli la faire tuer en donnant des informations à sa mère… cela a dû être dur à encaisser », expliqua précautionneusement l'agent de la NSA en regardant Patterson avec compassion, essayant de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-« _Ça nous le savons, c'est dur pour tout le monde_ », fit remarquer sèchement Reade, rappelant ainsi à tout le monde que lui aussi avait fait confiance au médecin pour gérer le traumatisme de l'agression dont il avait été victime de la part de Jones.

-« Oui, je conçois que vous lui avez tous confié des choses privées… que vous n'avez pas forcément envie que d'autres apprennent. C'est parfaitement naturel. Cependant… c'est sans doute encore plus difficile à accepter pour Jane… Après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle ne fait confiance qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes alors… apprendre que l'une d'elle l'a trahi de cette façon… »

-« Mais Robert… Nigel… a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler tout ce qu'il sait à Shepherd », intervint Patterson avec empressement.

-« Il aurait tort de le faire… Même si ce n'était aujourd'hui qu'un test, Shepherd semble prête à se débarrasser de lui si son utilité diminue. Il a tout intérêt à conserver certaines informations comme police d'assurance pour la faire changer d'avis si nécessaire », marmonna Pellington.

-« Toujours est-il que même s'il ne donne pas toutes ces informations à Shepherd, le simple fait qu'il soit prêt à le faire est une grave violation de la confiance que Jane avait placée en lui. C'est d'autant plus dommageable que les derniers jours ont manifestement été durs, et qu'elle comptait sans doute sur lui pour l'aider à faire face », continua rapidement Nas pour ne pas laisser à Patterson le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit.

-« _Eh bien elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin si certaines personnes lui laissaient une pause de temps en temps_ », marmonna Tasha. Pellington l'entendit tout de même et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, comprenant pour une fois que la situation était déjà assez tendue comme cela.

-« _Ça suffit, nous devons rester concentré_ », intervint à son tour Kurt. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais la tension dans sa voix indiquait qu'il ne gérait pas les choses très bien.

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que compte tenu des circonstances, Jane pourrait se montrer à nouveau…. ».

-« _Jane ne fera rien qui puisse nous nuire_ », protesta aussitôt Tasha, furieuse de voir son amie à nouveau remise en question. Pas étonnant que la pauvre ait autant de mal à faire confiance si on lui rappelait sans cesse ses erreurs.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Elle ne vous fera pas de mal volontairement c'est certain mais… elle pourrait craindre votre présence… Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle était dans une configuration similaire, elle a été arrêtée… », continua Nas sans se laisser démonter.

-« _Nous voulons seulement l'aider_ », nia la Latina, et ils pouvaient très bien l'imaginer secouer la tête même sans la voir.

-« _Mais cette fois-ci nous venons avec le groupe d'intervention, elle risque de croire que c'est pour elle… pour l'arrêter à nouveau_ », souffla Reade comprenant où l'agent de la NSA voulait en venir.

-« _Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal et elle le sait_ », répondit sa coéquipière d'une voix qui manquait cependant de conviction. En dépit de leurs récentes améliorations, leurs relations étaient plus fragiles que celles que Jane entretenaient avec Weller ou Patterson.

-« Repensez à ce qu'elle a dit… », soupira Nas, essayant de trouver un moyen de leur expliquer le point de vu de Jane sans les faire sur-réagir.

-« Elle veut nous protéger », dit aussitôt Patterson.

-« _Et elle pense que le meilleur moyen pour ça est de stopper Shepherd elle-même_ … », intervint Reade.

-« Peut-importe le danger pour elle… Elle sait que ne pas nous informer de la… trahison du docteur Borden pourrait lui valoir de voir son accord annulé… de se retrouver en prison, ou pire encore... Malgré tout, elle est prête à prendre ce risque pour vous protéger… », répondit Nas.

-« _C'est sa pénitence… elle est prête à tout risquer pour se racheter_ », souffla Tasha en comprenant finalement ce qui était sous-entendu.

-« Et elle tient tellement à nous qu'elle a peur de notre réaction… elle pense que nous allons la blâmer pour ce qui vient d'arriver », murmura Patterson alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-« _Parce que nous sommes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle à part Roman… et Kira_ », gronda Kurt. « _Il est hors de question que je la laisse se sacrifier… Nous la ramènerons_ … ».

-« Prenez cependant en compte le fait que Jane pense qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix… Vous allez devoir agir… eh bien aussi en douceur que possible vu les circonstances… pour ne pas l'effrayer et la rassurer sur vos intentions », ajouta Nas.

-« _Ce serait plus facile si quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de la persuader qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir avec_ … », commença Tasha d'un ton orageux, avant d'être coupée par son supérieur.

-« _Tasha, ça suffit ! Reste concentrée sur la récupération de Jane, le reste attendra_ » ! Ordonna Weller en élevant un peu la voix. Il ne le faisait que rarement car ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps et que ce n'était d'habitude pas nécessaire. Les circonstances étaient cependant particulières et ils étaient tous à cran. Tasha avait toujours eu son franc-parler et ne se gênait pas pour faire connaître ses désaccords, mais compte tenu des circonstances, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était que le directeur du FBI la suspende parce qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout. Lui aussi aurait pourtant voulu dire sa façon de penser à son supérieur qui se mêlait sans vergogne de sa vie privée, mais malgré sa colère il n'était cependant pas stupide. Même si sa position au poste de directeur adjoint restait encore relativement forte, il existait toujours une possibilité que Pellington change d'avis et décide de s'en prendre à Jane pour leur montrer que c'était lui qui commandait. Ils ne pouvaient laisser cela arriver à aucun prix.

-« _Si nous devons y aller en douceur… peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser le groupe d'intervention à l'écart_ », proposa Reade.

-« C'est hors de question » ! Intervint Pellington. « Je comprends votre attachement à miss Doe, mais à bord de ce navire se trouvent également plusieurs criminels connus, qui ne vous laisserons sûrement pas l'emmener sans réagir. Si vous rencontrez de la résistance, vous aurez besoin de renforts ».

-« _Ils pourraient effrayer Jane_ », protesta Zapata.

-« Pas si elle voit qu'ils ne sont pas hostiles. Leurs ordres sont très clairs, retrouver et sécuriser miss Doe, et si possible appréhender le reste du groupe vivant. Ces hommes pourraient nous donner des informations très importantes sur l'organisation et les plans de Sandstorm ».

-« _Génial… si Roman est là, arrêter son frère sous ses yeux va certainement l'aider à nous faire confiance_ », persifla Tasha clairement mécontente. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'arrêter Roman qui la dérangeait, même s'il avait aidé Patterson, l'homme restait un criminel et un terroriste. Mais si Jane craignait déjà leur réaction, les voir arrêter son frère ne l'aiderait clairement pas à penser qu'ils venaient pour l'aider et non pour lui nuire. Avant que la discussion ne puisse s'envenimer à nouveau, le téléphone de Patterson se mit à sonner avec insistance. Distraitement, elle jeta un regard sur l'identité de l'appelant, avant de manquer de s'étouffer en voyant la photo de son petit-ami sur l'écran.

-« Agent Patterson, un problème » ? Lui demanda Nas en remarquant qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

-« Ce… c'est Robert… Il m'appelle », répondit la blonde d'un air complétement perdu, regardant toujours fixement l'appareil qui continuait de sonner dans sa main.

-« _Quoi ?! Cet espèce d'enfoiré_ » ! Se mit à crier Tasha sur la fréquence.

-« Vous devez répondre », intervint Pellington. « Cela pourrait encore être un test pour voir si miss Doe vous a mise au courant de son… changement de situation ».

-« _Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça_ » ! Protesta Reade.

-« J'imagine à quel point la situation est difficile mais nous devons donner le change. La couverture et la sécurité de Jane Doe en dépendent », ajouta le directeur du FBI, sachant que cela ferait fléchir son agent. Sur la fréquence, quelqu'un marmonna un « connard » étouffé qu'ils firent semblant de ne pas entendre, tandis que Patterson se décidait à décrocher.

-« Allo », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en mettant l'appareil sur haut-parleur et en le posant sur la table devant elle.

-« _Je ne te dérange pas_ » ? Demanda la voix de son petit-ami, provoquant des émotions contradictoires. Entendre sa voix, sentir sa préoccupation était familier et presque réconfortant mais dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de faire, ni la façon dont il avait utilisé sans pitié les craintes de son amie contre elle. « _Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas_ » ? demanda à nouveau Borden en sentant son hésitation.

-« Je… je suis morte d'inquiétude… », finit par dire la blonde en se réfugiant derrière des demi-vérités. Elle n'était pas très bonne menteuse, et Borden était un spécialiste de l'analyse du comportement. Elle devait se montrer prudente pour donner le change et protéger Jane.

-« _À quel propos_ » ?

-« Jane a disparu… Nous l'avons cherché sur les caméras de surveillance et nous avons vu qu'elle était perturbée après votre discussion. Elle est rentrée brièvement, mais ensuite elle a quitté le bâtiment du FBI, et depuis nous ne savons pas où elle est… j'ai cherché à t'appeler, nous pensions qu'elle était avec toi, mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose à tous les deux ».

 _-« Oh... D'accord du calme, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Mon téléphone était déchargé c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais je vais bien. Et je suis sûr que Jane va bien aussi. Elle était un peu perturbée par un cauchemar qu'elle a fait cette nuit, mais je pense qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle est probablement sortie faire un petit tour pour prendre l'air_ », répondit Borden d'un ton raisonnable.

-« Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt » ? Lui demanda l'agent, espérant presque que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il lui dise qu'il serait bientôt de retour, se forçant à ignorer les regards apitoyés de Pellington et Nas.

-« _Malheureusement non, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Ma tante Melinda a appelé, tu sais, celle qui vit à Londres. Elle est très malade, et je dois aller sur place pour l'aider et vérifier que le traitement que les médecins lui donne ne va pas aggraver les choses_ ».

-« Je pourrais venir avec toi si tu veux…? Il me reste quelques jours de congés à prendre », proposa Patterson par réflexe, sentant cependant la colère monter en elle. Son petit-ami lui mentait effrontément. Il pensait peut-être la protéger, ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de Shepherd pour avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner du FBI, cela devenait difficile à dire, mais elle n'aimait pas cela.

-« _Non, tu as un travail important à faire avec tous ces criminels à traquer… Et Jane a besoin de toi_ », répondit doucement Borden après un temps d'hésitation. Sa réponse mit encore davantage la jeune femme en colère. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son vrai visage, elle avait l'impression qu'il la manipulait en lui disant ce qu'elle voulait entendre, sachant que Jane était importante pour elle et que cela lui ferait oublier le reste. Elle lui avait donné une chance de lui dire... eh bien pas forcement la vérité, mais au moins de passer du temps avec elle, et il avait refusé.

-« Tu as sûrement raison », dit-elle en essayant de donner à sa voix un ton déçu, alors que ses poings se serraient et que des larmes de douleur et de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait prétendu l'aimer, même quand Jane l'avait confronté à ce sujet, mais il ne faisait que lui mentir…

-« _Je devrais en avoir pour deux peut-être trois semaines… Moins j'espère_ », enchaina Borden manifestement soulagé qu'elle se soit laissée si facilement convaincre.

-« Ok… tu me donneras des nouvelles » ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

-« _Bien sûr… Prend soin de toi et du bébé d'accord ? Je… je vous aime tous les deux_ », dit Borden, sa voix montrant pour la première fois le signe d'une vraie émotion.

-« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Patterson alors que les larmes continuaient de couler, les mots ayant un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. C'était vrai. Il était un traître, il lui mentait… mais une partie d'elle-même l'aimait encore malgré cela. Et cela faisait mal… très mal. Borden coupa la communication, et elle s'effondra presque sur sa chaise.

-« _Patterson ! Est-ce que ça va_ » ? Demanda avec inquiétude Kurt sur la fréquence en n'entendant plus que le silence.

-« Je… je ne sais pas », admit son amie en prenant le téléphone pour s'assurer que la communication était bien coupée.

-« _Tu devrais te reposer, nous allons gérer…_ », commença Tasha avant d'être interrompue.

-« Non ! Je veux… j'ai besoin de retrouver Jane… Vous êtes presque sur les quais », répondit Patterson, semblant retrouver une certaine vigueur alors qu'elle se concentrait sur un problème plus immédiat que ses peines de cœur.

…

 _À bord du bateau_

Les minutes qui avaient suivis l'appel de Borden avaient été difficiles, les plaçant dans une situation impossible. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas soutenir Patterson alors qu'elle allait visiblement mal. Seule la perspective de les aider à retrouver Jane la gardait encore debout et l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Cependant, le bateau avait été un pari, et jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la brune de ses yeux, Reade avait craint qu'elle ne soit pas à bord. En fait, il n'était pas sûr non plus d'avoir voulu qu'elle le soit. Ils avaient briefé le groupe d'intervention avec une insistance qui aurait rendu irritable des hommes moins professionnels, mais il restait malgré tout la possibilité que Jane les considère comme une menace en les voyant arriver. Ce qui était visiblement le cas, songea-t-il avec amertume alors que la brune le percutait au détour d'un couloir, puis se débattait violemment pour lui échapper.

-« Bon sang ! Jane arrête ça », dit-il, espérant que reconnaître sa voix la calmerait. La jeune femme se retourna vers Reade, qui rangea aussitôt son arme et leva les mains devant lui dans une attitude non menaçante. « Tout doux Jane, je te promets que je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ». Ce qu'il vit lui fit cependant plus mal que les coups qu'il venait de recevoir. La poitrine de la brune se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration, et il savait d'instinct que ce n'était pas lié à sa course précédente. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et regardaient partout autour à la recherche d'une issue, un comportement qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et rappelait douloureusement ses réactions paniquées après qu'ils l'aient libéré de Keaton.

-« Je le promets Jane… nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire souffrir », dit-il à nouveau d'un ton calme, en gardant ses mains bien en évidence. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais aussitôt les épaules de Jane se crispèrent, et elle fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. L'agent arrêta aussitôt d'avancer, cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de la calmer. Pour le moment, l'amnésique tatouée semblait sur le bord, hésitant entre fuir et se battre, se retenant sans doute de recourir à cette dernière option à cause de leur amitié. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas signaler sa position par radio à Tasha ou Weller pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, et devait attendre qu'ils les retrouvent d'eux-mêmes, ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps vu la taille du cargo.

De son côté Jane observait le grand agent fédéral, prise de sentiments contradictoires. Même si elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que de Kurt ou Patterson, ou même de Tasha, sa présence était quelque part assez réconfortante. Dans le même temps, elle était cependant incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Reade était arrivé en brandissant son arme, lui rappelant brièvement et douloureusement son intervention dans le motel, après son combat avec Kurt. Contrairement à la dernière fois, et à ce qu'elle craignait, il n'avait cette fois-ci fait aucune sommation. Au contraire, dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait semblé soulagé et s'était empressé de ranger son arme. Mais d'un autre côté… il était venu avec un groupe d'intervention, et elle avait clairement entendu des coups de feu. Elle voulait désespérément lui faire confiance, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de se méfier, que ce n'était peut-être qu'une ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

L'arrivée de Shepherd l'avait tellement prise par surprise qu'elle avait déclenché par réflexe la balise de Nas, se disant sur le moment que même si sa mère la tuait, elle laisserait peut-être échapper certaines informations qui permettait à l'équipe de l'arrêter et de la venger. La confrontation avec Borden l'avait ensuite distraite, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour assimiler tout ce qui était arrivé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas souvenue avant que d'autres avaient pu entendre la conversation.

-« Nous avons… entendu ce qu'a dit Borden », dit d'un coup Reade en la regardant droit dans les yeux, confirmant ses soupçons. « Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça a été dur pour toi… Il s'est servi de nous tous, il a gagné notre confiance, mais je jure que nous ne t'en voulons pas pour ça ». Un soudain bruit de pas précipités sur leur droite attira leur attention vers l'autre couloir composant le croisement, et ils virent apparaitre Tasha. Reade poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant arriver sa coéquipière, alors que Jane se crispait un peu plus.

-« Jane… tu es saine et sauve », soupira la jeune femme soulagée avant de presser son oreillette. « Patron nous l'avons trouvé ». L'agent fit ensuite un pas vers Jane, qui recula à nouveau machinalement, son cœur battant la chamade. Tasha venait d'appeler Kurt alors… il était à bord. Le point positif, c'était que cela voulait dire que Pellington ne l'avait pas sanctionné. Mais est-ce qu'il venait pour elle ou pour autre chose ?

-« Eh Jane… », dit doucement la Latina pour attirer son attention, montrant elle aussi ses mains vides paumes vers le haut. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Je sais que cela te rappelle sûrement… le motel… mais je promets que nous ne venons pas t'arrêter ».

-« Vous êtes venus avec le SWAT », souffla la brune en la regardant d'un air à la fois interrogatif et accusateur, presque comme si elle suppliait qu'on la détrompe.

-« C'est vrai, Pellington y a tenu absolument », soupira Reade avant de se maudire mentalement en voyant la lueur de panique dans les yeux verts de son amie. « Ils ne sont pas là pour toi, nous ne savions pas qui d'autre serait à bord et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque ». Eh bien cela au moins c'était logique, compte tenu du niveau des compétences de Cade, Ethan ou Roman, elle pouvait admettre que le directeur aurait été fou d'envoyer sa meilleure équipe sans soutien. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit…

-« Il n'a pas donné l'ordre de t'arrêter. C'est vrai que tu as des raisons d'avoir peur après avoir enfreint volontairement ton accord, mais il comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça », intervint à son tour Tasha. Jane lui adressa un regard sceptique, essayant de calmer la pointe d'espoir qui montait en elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici rapidement. La route qu'elle devait suivre pour les protéger était claire maintenant, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. En restant auprès de l'équipe elle se sentirait mieux, mais elle les mettrait en danger. Après tout ce qui était déjà arrivé par sa faute elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

-« Il n'y a pas de pièges Jane », intervint une nouvelle voix derrière elle, la faisant se retourner en sursaut. Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Kurt arriver, et il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

-« Je… je ne peux pas… vous devez me laisser partir… je dois… », commença-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

-« Tu ne dois rien du tout Jane ! Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir fait de mal, tu as déjà assez payé pour ça » ! Gronda Weller d'une voix ferme en s'approchant, sentant son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle recula jusqu'à heurter la paroi métallique derrière elle, fuyant son regard.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter Shepherd seule Jane. La trahison de Borden fait mal c'est vrai, mais moins que le fait de risquer de te perdre. Tu es notre amie Jane, peu importe ce que tu penses, rien ne changera ça », intervint Tasha en s'approchant à son tour de quelques pas.

La brune ferma un instant les yeux pour les empêcher de voir ses larmes, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi compréhensifs ? Tout était de sa faute, la mort de David, celle de Mayfair, la trahison de Borden… Tout cela n'était arrivé que parce qu'ils avaient voulu interférer ou eu un rôle à jouer dans ce plan qu'elle avait préparé avec Shepherd. Ils devraient la détester autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même en ce moment pour les avoir fait souffrir ainsi…

-« Pourquoi » ? Murmura-t-elle douloureusement en rouvrant les yeux, la vision troublée par les larmes. Reade et Tasha échangèrent un regard surpris, mais Kurt sembla comprendre instantanément ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

-« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé Jane… C'est vrai que tu as contribué aux bases de ce plan, mais nous savons que tu avais changé d'avis ensuite. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour essayer de l'empêcher dès que tu as compris ce qui était en jeu ».

-« Et j'ai échoué », marmonna misérablement la jeune femme sans le regarder.

-« Non Jane… Nous avons subi des… pertes c'est vrai, mais sans toi Shepherd aurait pu faire bien plus de dégâts. Si tu avais réellement suivis son plan, la phase deux aurait sans doute était réalisée depuis longtemps », dit Kurt en s'approchant à nouveau.

-« Non c'est faux… Mais maintenant que je sais comment corriger tout ça, vous devez me laissez partir et… ».

-« Hors de question ! Nous ne te laisserons pas faire quelque chose d'aussi suicidaire ! Nous arrêterons Shepherd tous ensemble et tout le monde s'en sortira ! Nous t'aimons Jane, tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier encore pour nous protéger, pas après tout ce que tu as déjà subi », intervint Tasha. Sentant son cœur se réchauffer à nouveau, la brune tatouée refusa pourtant de croiser le regard de son amie.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à te faire du mal comme ça, pour des choses sur lesquelles tu n'avais aucun contrôle », renchérit son coéquipier.

-« Je ne peux pas revenir… si vous savez, alors Patterson… ». Les trois agents grimacèrent en comprenant ce qui la freinait.

-« Elle sait… pour Borden et justement… elle a besoin de toi », tenta Reade, grimaçant à nouveau d'utiliser les sentiments de son amie contre elle-même.

-« Elle doit me détester », gémit Jane en secouant la tête.

-« Non Jane, je promets qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Elle sait que ce n'est pas ta faute, que tu n'as jamais voulu ça », essaya de la détromper Tasha.

-« Je ne peux pas… la regarder dans les yeux après ça… Je dois… ».

-« Tu ne dois rien du tout ! Nous te l'avons dit, nous ne te laisserons pas sacrifier ta vie pour un résultat plus qu'incertain. Shepherd a une armée, tu crois vraiment pouvoir y parvenir seule » ? demanda Kurt sévèrement.

-« Je dois essayer… ». Les agents se retinrent de soupirer de frustration en la voyant aussi entêtée, avant de remarquer quelque chose. Elle leur parlait, mais refusait obstinément de croiser le regard de Weller… Encore une fois Kurt fut le premier à comprendre… Jane était sur le point de craquer. Une partie d'elle-même voulait désespérément revenir vers eux, mais son caractère obstiné et l'idée qu'elle pourrait mieux les protéger de cette façon l'empêchait de le faire. Elle refusait de le regarder car elle craignait que ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus et la détournent du chemin qu'elle pensait devoir emprunter. La logique n'avait pas beaucoup de prise sur elle alors ils devaient continuer à jouer la carte des sentiments. S'approchant encore, il saisit les joues de la jeune femme en coupe dans ses mains, et la força doucement mais fermement à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Jane… je sais ce que Pellington a dit… Je sais que tu penses que Sarah ne t'aime pas et que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Mais tu te trompes. Peu importe ce que disent les autres, je t'aime Jane, et rien ne changera ça. Peut-être que cela fichera ma carrière en l'air, mais je m'en moque. Je sais que tu penses me protéger, mais ce choix c'est à moi de le faire. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai pensé à un moment que tu étais Taylor. Lorsque nous t'avons délivré de Keaton, je me suis promis que personne ne nous séparerais plus jamais tu m'entends ? Alors si tu veux partir et risquer ta vie pour rien, tu devras m'abattre sur place, parce que je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne viendras pas avec moi ».

-« Je ne ferais jamais ça » ! Protesta Jane en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je… je… ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal volontairement parce que je… ».

-« Dis le Jane », lui dit doucement son petit-ami.

-« Je t'aime aussi Kurt », souffla finalement la brune. « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser risquer… »

-« Ça suffit maintenant », gronda soudain Tasha, la faisant sursauter. « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix » ! La brune se raidit en voyant la Latina mettre la main dans sa poche pour en sortir… son téléphone. Sous son regard intrigué elle composa un numéro.

-« _Jane… tu dois revenir… Ce qui est arrivé avec Rob… avec Borden, ce n'est pas ta faute_ », dit la voix de Patterson, clairement tendue et épuisée. Le sentiment de culpabilité de Jane revint en force et elle jeta un regard trahit vers Zapata. « _Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça et je te jure que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne t'en veux pas Jane mais… j'ai besoin de toi… le bébé et moi nous avons besoin de toi_ ». La jeune femme tatouée sentit sa détermination fléchir un peu plus. Patterson… Patterson ne lui en voulait pas… pire elle avait besoin d'elle. Après un choc pareil, elle devait l'aider, comme son amie l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin après les sévices endurés aux mains de Keaton. Sinon quel genre d'amie serait-elle ? Mais si elle retournait là-bas… est-ce qu'elle pourrait vraiment protéger son amie et le bébé ? Ou alors Patterson finirait-elle par se rendre compte que ce qui arrivait était sa faute et la détester ? Cette perspective lui donna la nausée et elle voulut essayer de convaincre la blonde que ce n'était pas la meilleure option, mais une nouvelle voix la figea sur place.

-« _Jane ? C'est quand que tu reviens ? J'ai fait un gros dodo et on doit aller voir papa et maman_ », dit la petite voix de Kira, encore ensommeillée après sa longue sieste. C'était… c'était un coup bas. Ses amis connaissaient ses faiblesses, elle pouvait déjà difficilement refuser quelque chose à Patterson, surtout depuis que son amie était enceinte. Alors refuser quelque chose à Kira, surtout après ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment du fait de l'hospitalisation de ses parents…

 _-« Jane s'il te plaît reviens… Nous avons besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir et m'inquiéter ensuite de savoir ce qui a pu t'arriver… T'imaginer morte ou blessée dans un coin… c'est trop pour moi_ », souffla Patterson. La brune resta figée un instant, puis sous les yeux de ses amis, ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement alors qu'elle rendait les armes. Kurt l'attira aussitôt contre lui, et la jeune femme s'agrippa à son gilet presque désespérément alors que son esprit admettait enfin ce qu'ils essayaient de lui faire entendre depuis de longues minutes. Ils l'aimaient… Malgré toutes ses erreurs, ses doutes, son petit-ami, ses amis… ils l'aimaient. Ils voulaient la protéger autant qu'elle voulait les protéger… Ce qui voulait dire… que partir leur ferait sans doute plus de mal et qu'une fois encore elle obtiendrait l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait.

-« Tout va bien Jane, tu vas revenir avec nous. C'est ici qu'est ta place », souffla Kurt en l'étreignant aussi fort qu'il osait sans lui faire mal.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 69_

Pfiou

Encore une fois, pas très satisfait de cette fin, mais après une demi-douzaine de réécriture, je n'arrive pas à mieux.


	70. Chap 70 - Unis à nouveau

Hello tout le monde. Encore une fois un chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience (enfin je l'espère ^^), celui des retrouvailles entre Patterson et Jane.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Hm, Fan28, md7723 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Hm** : j'ai longtemps hésité à la faire s'enfuir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre lol. En plus j'ai déjà pas mal dérivé, et cela m'aurait obligé à faire plusieurs chapitres pour que l'équipe la retrouve, ce qui aurait retardé le déroulement du reste de l'histoire qui va déjà me prendre plus de temps que prévu. Juste pour indication, ce que j'ai décrit dans le dernier chapitre devait au départ se dérouler dans le chapitre… 55. Ce qui montre à quel point j'ai enrichi l'histoire par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu ^^

 **Fan28** : C'est vrai Patty ne mérite pas ça, et je souffre avec elle, mais cela a une importance pour la suite. Effectivement, Pellington prend un double effet kiss cool, mais Tasha est particulièrement remontée par l'influence que ses actions peuvent avoir sur ses amies. Ne t'inquiète pas, un peu moins de mouchoirs prévus dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Md773** : Eh oui Nigel fait comme si de rien n'était, car il ne sait pas que Patterson est au courant, ce qui fait plus mal quelque part. Le duo Patterson / Kira c'est l'arme secrète, le truc ultime pour finir de faire craquer Jane. Elle est difficile à raisonner, mais ils sont tellement proches d'elle que faire appel à ses sentiments est plus efficace, même si c'est déloyal.

 **Elislin** : Nas will play a discret but important role in the following events, like Pellington, even if the team will be unhappy with that.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Pendant que l'équipe se dirige vers le site où est amarré le bateau, espérant y trouver Jane, Borden appelle Patterson. Ils découvrent vite que son but est de donner le change pour expliquer son absence future pendant qu'il accomplit une mission pour Shepherd, ce qui affecte profondément Patterson, qui commence douloureusement à admettre que sa trahison est réelle. Tout le monde se reconcentre cependant sur l'opération de récupération en cours, et Reade est le premier à retrouver Jane à bord du bateau. La voyant proche de paniquer à cause de l'intervention du SWAT, il tente de la calmer le temps que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Tasha est la première à la rejoindre, et entreprend immédiatement d'assurer Jane qu'ils ne sont pas là pour l'arrêter, malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu l'intention d'enfreindre son accord. La présence de Kurt modifie à nouveau la situation, la brune était clairement tiraillée entre rejoindre l'amour de sa vie et partir pour les protéger. Comprenant qu'il n'y a qu'en utilisant ses sentiments contre elle qu'ils pourront l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, ils contactent Patterson, qui avec l'aide de Kira supplie Jane de revenir, achevant de briser ses résistances.

….

 **Chapitre 70 – Unis à nouveau**

.…

 _À bord du bateau_

Recroquevillée contre Kurt, Jane sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaiser légèrement avec le contact des bras puissants de son petit-ami autour d'elle. Elle entendit distraitement Tasha reprendre la conversation avec Patterson, pour lui dire qu'ils allaient la ramener. Ses deux amies avaient l'air immensément soulagées par cela, et cela la rendait confuse. Elles tenaient manifestement à elle, malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir pour son implication dans la trahison de Borden. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit à cause du choc, et que la colère vienne ensuite, quand elles auraient réalisé que tout était de sa faute…

-« Jane… ne dit pas ça », soupira doucement Reade alors qu'elle sentait Kurt se raidir contre elle. La brune releva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage sévère de son petit-ami. Hésitante, elle regarda ensuite vers Reade qui la regardait avec compassion, puis ses yeux passèrent sur Tasha qui la regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle ne décelait cependant pas de vraie colère dans ses yeux, plutôt de la douleur et une certaine irritation. Avec un petit sursaut, Jane comprit qu'elle avait à nouveau pensé à voix haute, tout du moins la dernière partie.

-« Arrête de te blâmer comme cela », lui dit Kurt d'un ton à la fois tendre et déterminé. « Je sais que… cela te pèse, mais tu n'es pas responsable des choix de Borden. Je te jure que nous ne te reprochons pas ce qui est arrivé ».

-« En fait la seule chose qui nous énerve vraiment, c'est que tu aies essayé de filer en douce et que tu aies été prête à tout risquer pour nous… », marmonna Tasha qui semblait visiblement vouloir en dire plus, mais se retenait pour ne pas la paniquer davantage.

-« Mais… vous avez tous déjà tellement soufferts à cause de moi », murmura la brune.

-« Vraiment ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas que Sandstorm ait joué un rôle dans ce que m'a fait… Jones », répondit Reade calmement, même si sa voix trembla un peu sur la fin.

-« Ni que j'ai eu besoin de toi ou de Shepherd pour m'empêtrer dans mes problèmes de jeu et… te vendre à Carter… Ou pour te traiter comme de la merde à ton retour parce que c'était juste plus facile que d'admettre mes propres erreurs », ajouta Tasha d'un air coupable.

-« Ni que cela soit de ta faute si j'ai échoué à te protéger de Keaton… que je ne t'ai même pas offert une chance de t'expliquer », termina Kurt.

-« Nous te l'avons dit, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé de mal à l'équipe. Toi aussi tu as souffert à cause de nous alors… arrête de penser que tu es la seule qui peut te sentir coupable et qui doit payer pour ses erreurs », renchérit Zapata, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. La brune tatouée regarda tout à tour ses amis, trop émue pour parler, les yeux brillants de larmes, ayant toujours du mal à accepter leur affection.

-« Et Dieu merci, nous t'avons retrouvé avant que tu fasses quelque chose de réellement stupide », marmonna Kurt en la serrant un peu plus fort à l'idée d'avoir pu la perdre.

-« Je dois… arrêter Shepherd, pour l'empêcher de vous faire du mal », souffla Jane avec une pointe de détermination dans la voix.

-« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire seule. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Patterson ? Nous sommes une famille, et quels que soient les problèmes auxquels nous devons faire face, nous le ferons ensemble », répondit aussitôt son petit-ami.

-« Et même si c'est adorable que tu veuilles nous protéger, nous n'allons pas te laisser te sacrifier comme ça, ni pour nous ni pour personne d'autre si nous pouvons l'éviter », ajouta Reade avec fermeté. Le moment d'émotion fut interrompu par l'arrivée du chef de l'équipe d'intervention.

-« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Excellent, au moins cette mission ne sera pas totalement un échec », dit l'homme en regardant Jane puis son supérieur.

-« Personne d'autre à bord » ? Demanda Kurt en s'éloignant légèrement de Jane pour éviter de se donner en spectacle, même si son contact lui manqua immédiatement. À côté de lui, la jeune femme se crispa en se rappelant les coups de feu. Ethan… Ethan était à bord avec elle, il avait voulu faire diversion pour la protéger en pensant que le FBI venait pour l'arrêter… L'angoisse la saisit en imaginant son ami blessé ou pire… tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger. Kurt sembla remarquer rapidement son trouble, car il fit un pas en avant pour pouvoir discrètement poser la main sur le bas de son dos afin de la rassurer un peu.

-« Négatif monsieur. Un homme nous a tiré dessus dans les coursives et nous avons dû répliquer mais il a réussi à s'enfuir… Étant donné la taille des lieux la fouille n'est pas complétement terminée, mais nous n'avons rencontré personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un était là, ils ou elles sont sûrement déjà loin maintenant ».

-« Tant pis, ce n'était pas l'objectif principal de toute façon », répondit Kurt en commençant à pousser doucement Jane vers la sortie. Il se moquait qu'Ethan, Cade ou Roman aient pu fuir, du moment qu'il avait retrouvé Jane. Parvenir à appréhender l'un d'eux aurait certes été une bonne chose pour obtenir davantage d'informations sur Shepherd, mais pour le moment ce n'était que secondaire. L'agent fédéral en lui savait que la menace était toujours réelle, et qu'elle s'était même renforcée, mais Shepherd n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa précieuse puce, alors ils avaient sans doute encore un peu de temps. Son plan avait l'air beaucoup trop précis et avait dû nécessiter trop de préparatifs pour qu'elle y renonce facilement au profit d'une autre solution. De plus, il avait une équipe sur le bord de l'implosion à gérer, dont une femme enceinte prête à s'effondrer suite à la trahison de son petit-ami.

-« Est-ce que… est-ce l'un de vos hommes a été blessé » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton tendu. L'agent se tourna vers elle avant de sourire de sa préoccupation.

-« Non madame… En fait… j'ai l'impression que ce type ne cherchait pas vraiment à nous neutraliser, juste à nous attirer à l'écart. Il a eu plusieurs fois une ligne de tir dégagée et il n'en a jamais profité ».

-« Et… est-ce que vous avez réussi à… le toucher » ? Demanda la brune, en essayant de contrôler sa voix pour que sa préoccupation ne soit pas trop visible. Elle doutait que le chef du groupe d'intervention apprécierait d'avoir mis sa vie et celle de ses hommes en danger s'il savait qu'elle avait volontairement suivi Ethan jusqu'ici.

-« Difficile à dire, ce type était un vrai fantôme, il apparaissait et disparaissait là où on ne s'y attendait pas… Nous n'avons trouvé de sang nulle part cela dit… », ajouta l'homme après un instant de réflexion. Jane essaya de ne pas montrer le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à cette idée. Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'après avoir fait partit de Sandstorm, et l'avoir sans doute suivis et protégé discrètement depuis sa libération, Ethan était très compétent, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de sang indiquait que même si il avait été touché, la blessure ne devait pas être trop grave. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait cependant qu'il parvienne à rejoindre Cade ou Roman pour recevoir de l'aide. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, même si il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui venir en aide à l'heure actuelle.

-« Merci. Dites à vos hommes que la mission n'est pas un échec complet et que je les remercie pour leurs efforts », dit Kurt en s'adressant à l'agent commandant le groupe d'intervention. Un bon chef devait toujours faire part de sa reconnaissance aux hommes sous son commandement, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes alors que les cartes étaient biaisées dès le départ.

-« Je n'y manquerais monsieur », salua l'agent avant de s'éloigner.

-« Très bien, maintenant en route, je veux te faire examiner par un médecin », ajouta Kurt en se tournant vers Jane.

-« Je vais bien. Roman et Ethan ne m'ont pas blessé… je ne suis pas celle qui a besoin d'aide », répondit celle-ci d'un ton coupable en pensant à Patterson. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup lorsqu'elle pensa au bébé…

-« Du calme, Patterson a déjà vu un médecin, elle et le bébé vont bien tous les deux malgré le stress », lui dit immédiatement Tasha en remarquant son air brusquement paniqué.

-« Vraiment » ?

-« Je ne te mentirais jamais sur quelque chose comme ça », répondit gravement la Latina.

-« Étonnant mais vrai, c'est Pellington lui-même qui l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie », ajouta Reade.

-« Ouais, nous aussi cela nous a fait le même effet », grommela Tasha en voyant l'air surpris sur le visage de Jane.

-« Il voulait éviter qu'elle ne se sauve sur le terrain pour participer aux recherches dans son état… Comme une personne de ma connaissance qui est un peu trop têtue pour son propre bien », marmonna Kurt en réponse. La jeune femme tatouée lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre elle, mais se détendit lorsqu'il attrapa sa main pour l'entrainer vers le quai. Il était en colère qu'elle se soit mise en danger, pas parce qu'il pensait que la trahison de Borden était de sa faute. Épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement malgré les quelques courtes heures de mauvais sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à grappiller sur le bateau, Jane se laissa docilement conduire jusqu'au SUV. En chemin, il n'échappa cependant pas à son attention que l'équipe l'entourait étroitement, comme pour l'empêcher de les fuir à nouveau, mais aussi que leur attention était tournée vers les alentours, comme si ils craignaient que quelqu'un ne vienne l'arracher à leur attention sous leurs yeux.

…..

 _Une heure plus tard, bureau du FBI_

Le trajet se passa dans un flou presque complet pour Jane, qui assise à l'arrière entre Reade et Tasha somnola même un moment sur l'épaule du grand agent afro-américain qui ne trouva cependant rien à y redire. Les deux agents essayèrent de limiter la conversation au maximum en la voyant à moitié endormie, ne voulant pas interrompre le peu de repos qu'elle réussissait à prendre et dont elle avait cruellement besoin après les événements des dernières 48 heures. Il n'échappa pas non plus à leur attention que Weller, qui avait absolument tenu à conduire, profitait de chaque pause dans la circulation, de chaque ligne droite dégagée et de chaque arrêt à un feu rouge pour regarder dans le rétroviseur intérieur, comme pour s'assurer que Jane était toujours là.

-« Respire boss, elle n'ira nulle part cette fois-ci. Elle devra nous passer sur le corps pour filer à nouveau », lui dit doucement Tasha en le voyant faire encore son petit manège pour la huitième fois en moins de deux kilomètres. Kurt répondit par un grognement, ne voulant pas répéter à nouveau combien il avait eu peur de la perdre. Pour ses deux amis, c'était sans doute évident, mais après avoir révélé à voix haute ses sentiments pour Jane afin d'essayer de la faire revenir, il se sentait étrangement pudique à ce sujet. Distraitement, il nota que ce simple fait avait fait de sa petite-amie la perdante de leur pari, mais il n'avait pas la tête à réclamer son prix, et il doutait que ce soit aussi le cas de Jane. Ils avaient d'autres détails bien plus importants à régler qu'un petit jeu d'amoureux.

Presque grâce à un sixième sens, Jane se réveilla dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans le garage du FBI. Un bref instant de panique la saisit, mais Reade lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne te feras de mal. Nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver », dit-il avec confiance. La jeune femme répondit par un hochement de tête hésitant et se laissa entraîner vers l'ascenseur. Sa confiance s'évapora cependant petit à petit alors qu'ils approchaient du laboratoire de Patterson, et elle ralentit inconsciemment le pas, forçant l'équipe à l'imiter.

-« Jane… Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je promets que Patterson ne te rend pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé », lui dit Kurt en venant plus près d'elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui en se mordillant les lèvres, avant de hocher la tête bien qu'un peu à contrecœur. Personnellement, elle n'en était pas persuadée mais… fuir ne changerait rien. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes passés, quelles qu'elles soient. Lentement, elle reprit sa marche en avant, se crispant involontairement en passant les portes. Aussitôt, une tornade blonde la frappa, la forçant à faire un pas en arrière sous le choc, Kurt tendant rapidement le bras derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-« Jane… tu es revenue », souffla Patterson avec soulagement en la serrant dans une étreinte à briser les os. Jane haleta un instant, le souffle presque coupé, avant de rendre le câlin à son amie.

-« Je… je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'agent en sentant les larmes inonder ses joues.

-« Non… C'est moi…je t'ai poussé à lui parler, à lui faire confiance pour aller mieux… J'aurais dû voir qu'il se servait de nous… de moi », répondit Patterson alors que les larmes envahissaient aussi ses yeux. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, partagés entre la tristesse et la colère, Kurt, Tasha et Reade regardèrent la scène en se gardant d'intervenir, sentant que c'était quelque chose que les deux jeunes femmes devaient régler entre elles. Un peu à l'écart, Pellington et Nas observaient la scène avec un mélange de compassion et de pitié dans le regard. Une dernière personne se trouvait dans la pièce, et ne tarda pas se manifester. Kira qui dessinait jusqu'ici dans son petit coin réservé avait voulu se jeter dans les bras de Jane dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer, mais ses larmes et celles de Patterson l'avaient stoppé net.

-« Pourquoi Jane et Patty elles pleurent » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en venant tirer sur la manche de Tasha, qui était la plus proche d'elle.

-« Elles sont tristes parce que… quelqu'un a été très méchant avec elles », répondit la Latina avec hésitation en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur. La fillette fonça immédiatement les sourcils.

-« Tu l'as arrêté » ?

-« Pas encore, mais je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas », répondit sérieusement l'agent, se retenant de mentionner qu'elle préférait plutôt tuer Borden, si possible lentement et douloureusement pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amies, plutôt que de le mettre en prison.

-« Si je leur fais un câlin, ça ira mieux » ? Demanda ensuite Kira d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-« C'est une bonne idée. Mais tu devrais attendre un peu, elles ont des choses à se dire avant », répondit gentiment Kurt en approchant à son tour pour lui tapoter affectueusement la tête. La fillette hocha docilement la tête, et retourna vers ses dessins. Tandis que Patterson et Jane essayaient de calmer leurs larmes suffisamment longtemps pour entamer une conversation, une petite sonnerie attira l'attention de Zapata. La jeune femme reconnu instantanément celle du téléphone de son amie blonde, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'appareil, toujours posé sur le bureau le plus éloigné de la porte. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit à l'idée que c'était peut-être Borden qui appelait à nouveau, et elle jeta un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule. Elle semblait toutefois être la seule à l'avoir entendu, le reste des occupants ayant leur attention focalisée sur Jane ou sur Kira.

Un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui montra que l'appel provenait du téléphone de Jane, ce qui était impossible… Enfin, pas si impossible que ça, réalisa-t-elle avant d'hésiter une seconde, puis de décrocher.

-« _Est-ce que ma sœur va bien_ » ? Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et qui confirma ses soupçons.

-« Roman » ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même pour confirmation.

-« _Vous n'êtes pas la petite blonde_ », répondit Roman après un instant de silence, d'un ton maintenant plus dur. Zapata cligna des yeux de surprise, avant de comprendre. Même si leur première rencontre à l'hôpital avait été musclée, étant donné à quel point il était inquiet pour Jane, Roman semblait toujours avoir eu… eh bien une certaine tolérance, voire une certaine affection pour Patterson. Après tout, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas risqué sa peau pour lui venir en aide dans les ruelles où les malfrats embauchés par Keaton l'agressaient.

-« Agent Zapata », se présenta-t-elle par réflexe.

-« _C'est vous la garce qui avez vendu ma sœur_ », gronda l'homme, maintenant plus en colère. Pour le coup, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pensa coupablement la Latina. Elle avait effectivement trahi Jane, et celle-ci avait probablement raconté toute l'histoire à son frère. Si la brune l'avait pardonné, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de Roman, mais elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction, elle aurait certainement eu la même si les rôles étaient inversés.

-« C'est vrai et je le regrette. Je n'ai jamais voulu que Jane endure tout ça… ».

-« _Comme si j'allais vous croire_ », railla Roman.

-« C'est pourtant la vérité ».

-« _Bien sûr, vous voulez l'aider, c'est pour cela que vous avez débarqué avec toute une équipe d'intervention… je m'étonne que vous ne lui ayez pas passé les menottes_ », dit Roman avec mépris, semblant prêt à raccrocher.

-« Attendez » ! Dit l'agent aussi fort qu'elle l'osa sans attirer l'attention de Pellington, craignant d'aggraver la situation entre Jane et son frère. « Ne la rejetez pas » !

-« _Qui_ » ? Demanda Roman, manifestement surpris.

-« Jane… Ce qu'il s'est passé à bord du bateau… nous voulions la ramener avec nous pour la protéger. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour nous… Attaquer Shepherd seule… c'était du suicide. Mais le fait qu'elle soit revenue… cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a choisi le FBI plutôt que vous… ».

-« _Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça_ » ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Parce que… Écoutez, nous ne m'aimez pas, et pour tout dire je ne vous aime pas beaucoup non plus. Vous êtes un criminel et mon rôle c'est de mettre en prison dans les gens comme vous. Mais… Jane tiens à vous, et je ne veux pas risquer de la priver de son frère… Si vous la quittez maintenant, cela lui brisera le cœur. Après ce qu'elle vient de vivre, elle ne le supporterait pas », se dépêcha d'expliquer Zapata. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour Roman, mais son amie tenait à lui, alors elle devait au moins le convaincre de laisser à sa sœur une chance de s'expliquer.

-« _Je n'en ai pas l'intention… Remi… Jane, est tout pour moi. Je sais que vous lui avez sûrement lavé le cerveau avec votre propagande gouvernementale, mais je ne vais pas la détester pour ça_ », répondit sèchement le jeune homme, comme s'il était insulté qu'elle puisse prétendre le contraire. Tasha ignora sa pique, la haine du gouvernement était probablement ancrée en lui à cause du conditionnement que Shepherd avait dû lui faire suivre.

-« Donnez-lui juste une chance, c'est tout ce que je demande. Elle a besoin de tout le soutien qu'elle peut obtenir en ce moment. La trahison de Borden… ça l'a vraiment secoué ».

-« _J'imagine pourquoi… Si j'avais su que cet enfoiré de Thornton était celui que vous appeliez Borden…_ ».

-« Thornton, c'est son vrai nom » ? Demanda vivement Zapata.

-« _Ouais… Nigel Thornton, citoyen britannique_ », répondit finalement Roman après un court silence. Elle sentait qu'il ne lui avait donné cette information que parce que cela pouvait aider à protéger Jane, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-« Écoutez… mon patron est dans la pièce et je vais finir par attirer l'attention. Si vous avez toujours le téléphone de Jane, je lui dirais de vous rappeler dans quelques heures pour qu'elle vous donne des nouvelles », ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant que Nas et Reade commençaient à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait à l'écart. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, son interlocuteur la surprit.

-« _Pour ce que ça vaut… dites à la petite blonde que je suis désolé pour elle… Elle ne méritait pas ça_ ». Tasha cligna des yeux de surprise un instant, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques » ? Demanda son coéquipier en s'approchant.

-« Je t'expliquerais plus tard », répondit son amie en secouant la tête. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement contraire au protocole, elle le savait, mais elle s'en moquait complétement. Ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle était d'aider Jane à aller mieux, et laisser Pellington entendre ce qui se passait, ou tenter de raisonner Roman en lui proposant un accord ne pouvait pas bien finir. La seule qui pouvait réellement le convaincre de changer de camp était Jane, mais la brune n'était pas en état de le faire pour le moment. Elle se concentra sur la discussion entre ses deux amies, qui semblaient avoir enfin arrêté de pleurer.

-« Je… je comprendrais si tu me détestes », murmura Jane en s'écartant de Patterson pour rassembler tout son courage.

-« Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien, il a choisi lui-même cette voie », essaya de la détromper la blonde en secouant la tête.

-« Tu as… tu as entendu tout ce qu'il a dit », dit faiblement la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Oui… Au début… je ne voulais pas y croire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il a toujours été gentil et compréhensif… Ensuite… ensuite il a dit toutes ces choses horribles à propos de l'Afghanistan et je me suis rendu compte que… que en fait je ne sais rien de lui… du vrai lui », dit lentement Patterson, cherchant ses mots et luttant contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de monter à nouveau.

-« C'est ma faute… Il était là pour me surveiller… Tout ce temps sous mes yeux… J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû le reconnaitre… j'aurais dû savoir », murmura douloureusement Jane le cœur serré par la culpabilité.

-« Jane… Tu ne pouvais pas… Ta mémoire a été effacée… », commença son amie avant d'être coupée.

-« Mais je me suis souvenu d'Oscar, de Cade, de Markos, de Roman… ».

-« Mais pas de Shepherd, ni d'Ethan… Tu n'as que des brides de souvenirs et tu ne peux pas les contrôler », lui fit doucement remarquer Kurt en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

-« Elle devait compter sur ça… Normalement le Zip devait entièrement effacer ta mémoire, mais avoir Borden dans la place c'était une sécurité supplémentaire. Il pouvait lui dire quels souvenirs tu retrouvais, à quelle fréquence... Ils étaient au départ tellement confiants dans leur plan qu'ils ne devaient même pas avoir envisagé que ta mémoire ne disparaitrait pas complément. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils s'étaient trompés… ou plutôt que Markos les avait doublés, ils ont dû s'adapter », dit Reade en s'approchant.

-« Et Shepherd a envoyé Oscar pour se servir de toi, pour te manipuler avec des promesses d'informations sur ton passé, et nous menacer quand cela ne suffisait pas… », ajouta Tasha.

-« Aucune de vous deux n'est coupable », intervint Kurt. « Borden… Borden nous a tous berné… Nous avons tous cru qu'il était là pour nous aider… Il a réussi à s'infiltrer profondément sans se faire détecter, malgré les enquêtes d'antécédents du Bureau. Shepherd devait préparer ça depuis longtemps et avec soin, vous ne pouviez rien faire ».

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce salopard ait attendu tout ce temps… qu'il ait fait semblant d'aider Jane à aller mieux avant de… » Tasha s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'elle évoquait des éléments trop douloureux. Borden s'était servi de Patterson et de Jane, il avait même failli faire tuer la brune en annonçant que sa loyauté allait au FBI… Pourtant, il avait vraiment eu l'air de tenir à Patterson… D'une certaine façon cela ne faisait que rendre la situation encore plus cruelle, car il avait choisi la vengeance au lieu de sa petite-amie et de son enfant à naitre…

-« Mais cela ne change pas ce que nous pensons de vous deux. Peu importe ce qu'il dit ou essaye de vous faire croire, vous n'êtes pas responsables de ses actes, vous n'aviez aucun moyen de connaître ses véritables intentions », ajouta Kurt.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai… Il avait parfois l'air ailleurs, il s'absentait pour des rendez-vous secrets en ville, il parlait parfois au téléphone pendant de longues périodes à des gens que je ne connaissais pas… », gémit Patterson en posa les mains sur son ventre, comme pour protéger la petite vie qu'il abritait des horreurs du monde extérieur.

-« Tu réinterprètes Patterson. Il aurait pu vouloir te faire une surprise, avoir une maîtresse, avoir besoin de discuter avec des patients de choses confidentielles… les possibilités sont innombrables. Il avait gagné ta confiance et la nôtre, tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier de lui », répondit Reade en secouant la tête. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Kira, qui avait attendu aussi patiemment que possible du haut de ses cinq ans, pour venir agripper leurs jambes.

-« On fait un câlin magique qui guérit tout » ? Proposa-t-elle avec une innocence qui fit fondre bien des cœurs dans la pièce. Les yeux à nouveau embués de larmes, les deux femmes s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier, savourant l'étreinte réconfortante du seul petit rayon de soleil de leur journée. Après avoir redéposé Kira au sol, Jane essuya rapidement ses yeux, son regard se bloquant sur la pendule dans la pièce.

-« Nous avons raté l'heure des visites », souffla-t-elle vers Kurt avec inquiétude. Kira avait attendu toute la journée pour aller voir ses parents, et à cause d'elle…

-« Du calme, nous sommes le FBI, nous pourrons entrer », promit son petit-ami. Et il ferait tout pour que cela soit le cas, même si il devait abuser de son autorité pour cela.

-« Je viens avec vous », dit très vite Patterson. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose qu'à la trahison de son petit-ami, à la petite vie qui grandissait dans son ventre et qui ne connaitrait sûrement jamais son père, à Shepherd qui saurait bientôt probablement tous leurs secrets…

-« Eddie et moi on a un petit truc à régler, mais on vous retrouvera là-bas », dit de son côté Tasha en trainant son coéquipier à l'écart.

Pellington et Nas se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la pièce. Même le d'habitude si froid et professionnel directeur du FBI n'était pas intervenu dans la discussion, afin de ne pas perturber des retrouvailles déjà douloureuses.

-« Bien… Pendant qu'ils sont tous occupés, nous allons devoir planifier nos prochaines actions », dit calmement Pellington.

-« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de révoquer l'accord de Jane n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda prudemment l'agent de la NSA. Une telle action provoquerait un tollé dans l'équipe à coup sûr, et la brune ne méritait pas cela après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Sans même parler du fait qu'elle restait leur meilleure chance d'approcher Shepherd, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait regagné sa confiance.

-« Non. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'ai bien compris que les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi étaient… exceptionnelles. Le fait qu'elle soit prête à prendre tous ces risques en étant parfaitement consciente de ce que cela pouvait lui coûter… je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si c'est la plus belle preuve de loyauté ou d'inconscience que j'ai jamais vu », répondit le quinquagénaire en secouant la tête.

-« Elle nous a permis de démasquer une taupe, et d'en apprendre plus sur les projets de Sandstorm ».

-« C'est vrai, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'état de cette équipe. La trahison de Borden les a touchée profondément, Miss Doe et l'agent Patterson plus que les autres… Elles pourraient avoir des réactions dangereuses et irrationnelles. Je ne peux pas les laisser travailler dans ces conditions ».

-« Les écarter ou suspendre l'équipe ne se fera pas sans heurt », lui fit aussitôt remarquer Nas.

-« Je le sais bien, mais je n'enverrais pas des agents instables et armés dans une zone où des civils pourraient être des dégâts collatéraux. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas tous été réévalués par un psychologue en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance, je ne prendrais pas ce risque ».

-« Dans ce cas… je pense connaitre la personne qu'il nous faut », dit pensivement l'agent de la NSA en évaluant leurs options.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 70_


	71. Chap 71 - Le ciment de l'amitiée

**Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, md7723 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Pas bon signe en effet, même si elle avait déjà un peu commencé à le refaire après sa dispute avec Reade. Malgré ses progrès, Jane reste encore fragile après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, et ils en ont pris conscience. Jane a effectivement perdu le pari, mais Kurt ne réclamera pas son prix pour le moment tu t'en doute ^^. En ce qui concerne Allie une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, pareil pour Iliana.

 **Md7723** : Eh bien compte tenu des circonstances, Pellington doit être sûr que cela ne les a pas affectés au point de nuire à leur efficacité. Il n'est pas stupide, il a vu l'effet que la disparition de Jane avait sur eux, et il sait que ses agents risqueraient de faire quelque chose de grave si jamais ils croisent Borden. Je ne pense pas que Roman ait un cœur de pierre, il a une grande tendance à la violence c'est vrai, mais parce que son enfance l'a poussé à agir comme ça pour survivre et que Shepherd en a joué ensuite. Il aime réellement sa sœur, et comme Patterson est adorable et a toujours aidé Jane, il est naturellement plus sympathique avec elle qu'avec le reste de l'équipe.

Et sinon, où en est ton OS ? Je suis curieux de le lire ^^.

 **Elislin** : Thanks ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après avoir retrouvé Jane sur le bateau, l'équipe essaye de la déculpabiliser pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie à nouveau pour affronter Shepherd seule. C'est également l'occasion d'une prise de conscience sur le chemin qu'il reste à faire à leur amie pour qu'elle se pardonne ses erreurs. De retour au FBI, Jane et Patterson entament une douloureuse conversation, chacune cherchant à prendre le blâme pour la trahison de Borden et ne se pardonnant pas de ne pas avoir compris plutôt qui il était réellement. Dans la distraction provoquée par la conversation larmoyante, Tasha remarque que le téléphone de Patterson sonne. Elle décroche pensant que Borden la contacte à nouveau, mais il s'avère rapidement que c'est Roman, qui réclame des nouvelles de sa sœur. En dépit d'une grande méfiance réciproque, Zapata supplie le jeune homme de ne pas rejeter sa sœur, lui indiquant que le fait qu'elle soit revenue avec eux ne veut pas dire que Jane les a choisis plutôt que lui. Tandis qu'une partie du groupe accompagne Kira à l'hôpital voir ses parents, Pellington confie à Nas qu'il compte suspendre toute l'équipe, le temps qu'ils soient tous évalués par un psychologue.

….

 **Chapitre 71 – Le ciment de l'amitié**

.…

 _Hôpital, chambre des Dickinson_.

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée de rester ici vous savez… Surtout dans votre état », dit doucement Iliana en regardant Allie assise dans le fauteuil en face de son lit. L'US Marshal leva le nez de son téléphone et soupira.

-« Pas vous aussi… je suis enceinte, cela ne me rend pas incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi basique et sans danger ». De toute façon, avec Connor en mission de surveillance, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire, et revenir dans un appartement vide ne lui disait rien.

-« Désolée je ne voulais pas vous vexer », répondit la jeune femme alitée d'un ton contrit.

-« Non, c'est moi qui suit désolée… Les hormones me jouent parfois des tours surtout en ce moment, et j'ai des… sautes d'humeurs », soupira à nouveau la future mère.

-« Eh bien… je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… vous devriez tout de même vous ménager. Tout ce stress, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé », dit Iliana de la voix calme mais sûre d'elle qu'elle utilisait avec ses patients.

-« Je sais mais les circonstances ne sont pas… idéales. Tout le monde fait tout pour me préserver comme si j'étais en sucre mais… c'est frustrant d'être mise sur la touche. Jane en particulier… pour être honnête cette fille va finir par me rendre folle. Elle est tellement déterminée à protéger tout le monde, peu importe ce que cela lui coûte… ».

-« J'imagine que vos relations doivent êtres compliquées… Après tout, l'agent Weller est le père de votre bébé ».

-« Comment savez-vous ça » ? Demanda Allie étonnée.

-« C'est étonnant ce que les gens ont tendance à dire lorsqu'ils pensent que vous êtes inconsciente », sourit doucement Iliana, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « J'ai entendu votre dernière conversation avec l'agent Patterson. J'ai également entendu l'agent Weller et Jane parler de vous, et vous semblez avoir une grande importance pour eux. Vous et le bébé bien sûr. Je ne vais pas prétendre vous connaitre car nous ne nous sommes pas souvent rencontrés, mais j'ai vu agir l'agent Weller avec les membres de son équipe, je sais qu'il est le genre d'homme qui prend soin des siens. Pourtant ses réactions avec vous sont différentes… En fait, on dirait qu'il a parfois autant de mal à gérer ce qui peut vous menacer que ce qui concerne Jane. Ce n'est logique que si vous partagez une sorte de lien où qu'il est le père du bébé… ».

-« Vous êtes douée », sourit Allie en secouant la tête.

-« Eh bien, ses réactions et celles de Jane m'ont facilité la tâche à vrai dire », répondit modestement la psychiatre en haussant doucement les épaules.

-« Oui… Kurt a parfois du mal à gérer ses tendances surprotectrices, et il commence à déteindre sur Jane… », gloussa Allie en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Même si étant donné ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment je peux les comprendre… Cette affaire n'est facile pour personne, mais ce sont eux qui sont le plus concernés par les plans de Shepherd ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire à propos du fait qu'il déteigne sur Jane » ? Demanda son interlocutrice, franchement curieuse.

-« Tous les matins elle m'envoie un message pour savoir si je vais bien, si j'ai bien dormi, si le bébé va bien, si j'ai pris mes vitamines prénatales, ce genre de chose », répondit l'US Marshal avec un sourire à la fois affectueux et désabusé. Au début elle avait été ravie que Jane prenne des nouvelles de sa santé, car cela lui montrait qu'elle gagnait sa confiance et que leur lien se renforçait peu à peu. Ces derniers temps, au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa guérison, la jeune femme s'était cependant enhardie et elle trouvait parfois qu'elle était un peu trop inquiète, et ne se concentrait pas assez sur sa propre guérison.

-« Eh bien… c'est très mignon et cela ressemble à quelque chose qu'elle est capable de faire mais… compte tenu de sa relation avec l'agent Weller, je trouve tout de même étonnant qu'elle prenne les choses aussi bien ».

-« Oh, cela n'a pas été aussi facile que cela au départ… pour aucune de nous deux», marmonna Allie, ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vide.

-« Comment cela » ?

-« Je connais Kurt depuis longtemps et nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a quelques années… et pendant quelques mois l'année dernière. La première fois que je l'ai revu à l'occasion d'une affaire, je lui ai proposé de… remettre ça si on peut dire. Mais Jane est arrivée pour qu'ils partent en infiltration et d'un coup il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Quelque part… eh bien ce n'est peut-être pas très gentil mais je me suis sentie… jalouse. Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle à l'époque, mais qu'elle parvienne à… voler son attention comme ça, c'était assez vexant. Même s'il faut bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait vraiment l'air superbe dans cette robe et qu'elle aurait fait tourner n'importe quelle tête… Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai été d'autant plus surprise quand Kurt est venu et a proposé de recommencer notre ancienne relation… ».

-« Il n'arrivait pas à admettre ses sentiments pour Jane », dit Iliana d'un ton compréhensif.

-« Exact, même si à l'époque aucun de nous deux n'en était vraiment conscient. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'éprouvais... Notre entente était bonne sur le plan… sexuel, nous avions des centres d'intérêts communs, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alchimie entre nous… Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il n'était avec moi que pour essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Jane et que de mon côté, je n'étais avec lui que pour ne pas être seule, alors nous avons rompu… Nous étions assez pathétiques au fond si l'on y pense ».

-« Vous avez des emplois très prenants et dangereux qui laissent peu de temps libre et nécessitent de relâcher la tension d'une manière que des gens habitués à une vie plus… tranquille ne peuvent pas comprendre. Il n'est pas si étonnant que cela qu'en raison de votre passé commun vous ayez eu besoin de l'attention l'un de l'autre pendant un moment », fit remarquer Iliana d'un ton sympathique mais légèrement détaché, celui qu'elle utilisait pour convaincre ses patients de se confier.

-« J'imagine… », marmonna Allie d'un ton sceptique.

-« Et comment Jane s'intègre-t-elle dans tout ça » ?

-« L'une des missions que Shepherd lui avait confié… était de nous faire rompre Kurt et moi », répondit doucement l'US Marshal, gagnant un halètement choqué en réponse.

-« Je… je dois dire que j'ai du mal à imaginer Jane faire quelque chose comme cela », dit prudemment la psychiatre, ne voulant pas rouvrir de vielles blessures.

-« Oh elle ne l'a pas fait… Malgré les pressions qu'elle a subies, elle pensait que Kurt était heureux comme cela alors… elle n'a absolument rien fait pour se mettre entre nous », la détrompa la future mère en secouant la tête.

-« C'était… risqué compte tenu des menaces qui pesaient sur elle », commenta Iliana en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle pouvait soutenir l'idée inverse.

-« Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte mais… Jane n'a presque aucun sens de l'auto-préservation… Elle pensait faire ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde, et ce que cela pouvait lui coûter, notamment ne pas être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et le voir avec une autre, n'est probablement même pas entré en ligne de compte ».

-« Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes devenus aussi proche d'elle ? Parce que vous vous sentez coupable » ?

-« Eh bien… peut-être au début, d'une certaine manière. En fait au départ je ne me doutais de rien. J'ai travaillé quelques fois avec l'équipe de Kurt l'année dernière, et Jane m'avait toujours fait l'effet d'être quelqu'un de fiable et de solide malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle avait aussi l'air de s'être fait sa place dans l'équipe, ce qui n'est pas facile pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivi la formation d'un agent de terrain. Le jour où j'ai été blessée par contre… mon Dieu si vous aviez vu la douleur dans ses yeux quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte de Kurt… ».

-« Pourquoi avoir fait cela » ?

-« Par peur j'imagine… Nous venions juste de nous disputer avec Kurt. Il ne voulait pas de moi sur le terrain à cause de mon état mais je me suis entêtée. D'une certaine façon, je voulais peut-être lui prouver que j'étais maîtresse de mes décisions et qu'avoir mis cet enfant dans mon ventre ne lui donnait aucun droit sur moi. Ensuite j'ai pris cette balle et… j'ai eu peur… Peur de mourir ou pire encore, de survivre en ayant perdu mon bébé parce que j'étais trop fière pour admettre que je devais rester temporairement sur la touche… Alors quand Jane est venue vers moi… j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai dit pour le bébé, parce que… je pensais que cela la convaincrait de m'aider… Mais c'était stupide. Jane m'aurait aidé quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner un équipier, ou qui que ce soit, à terre ».

-« Alors c'est comme cela qu'elle a appris pour le bébé… ».

-« Oui…Je sentais que quelque chose avait changé dans l'équipe, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que les tensions étaient aussi importantes. Surtout entre elle et Kurt. Et alors qu'elle allait déjà mal, elle a appris que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait devenir père… Comme si rien de ce qu'elle avait enduré n'avait d'importance. Pendant un moment, je pense même qu'elle a cru que le bébé avait été conçu pendant que… pendant que… ». Allie s'interrompit en se pinçant les lèvres.

-« Pendant qu'elle était détenue et torturée chaque jour », termina gravement à sa place Iliana. « Était-ce le cas » ?

-« Non ! La dernière fois que j'ai été intime avec Kurt, c'était avant que nous rompions. Le bébé a été conçu à ce moment-là, et je l'ai dit plusieurs fois à Jane depuis ».

-« Mais vous vous sentez toujours coupable ».

-« D'une certaine manière oui. Quand j'ai appris tout ce qu'elle avait traversé je me suis senti coupable d'avoir ajouté à sa souffrance », soupira Allie.

-« Mais ce n'était pas votre but. Même si vous n'éprouvez plus de sentiments romantiques pour l'agent Weller, il est naturel que vous ayez compté sur lui pour assumer ses responsabilités et vous soutenir. Le rôle de parent est difficile, et ce bébé mérite de connaître son père, même si vos chemins se sont séparés depuis », fit doucement remarquer la patiente alitée.

-« Vous savez ce qui est le pire… Jane… Jane m'a dit qu'elle était un peu jalouse de cette situation, mais elle m'a présenté des excuses pour cela. Elle pense que sa présence nous met en danger à cause de Shepherd, et je suis presque sûre qu'elle se sent obligée de me cacher de nombreuses choses pour m'éviter de m'inquiéter et que le stress ne nuise au bébé », marmonna l'agent fédéral en secouant la tête.

-« Jane est très protectrice des gens auxquels elle s'attache », acquiesça pensivement Iliana alors que son esprit dérivait vers l'importance que la brune tatouée avait prise dans la vie de sa fille.

-« Oui… C'est l'une de ses qualités les plus admirables… en même temps que son défaut le plus irritant. Peu importe à quel point vous essayez de la freiner, elle continue à se battre pour les autres au détriment d'elle-même », maugréa Allie.

-« Comment êtes-vous devenues amies » ?

-« Eh bien…. Au départ je cherchais un moyen de la remercier pour nous avoir sauvé le bébé et moi, mais… à chaque fois que je pensais pouvoir trouver une occasion de lui parler, une affaire pour mon bureau ou pour le FBI m'empêchait d'aller la voir. La première fois que j'ai pu le faire, c'était juste après que… que ce bâtard de Keaton l'ait enlevé et torturé à nouveau ». Les mains de la future mère se serrèrent brièvement sur les accoudoirs, alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler la colère que faisait naître le souvenir des tourments endurés par son amie. « Elle était encore… marquée physiquement et mentalement… la voir comme cela, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je l'avais toujours vu forte et là… elle sursautait au moindre bruit, et elle ne s'éloignait presque jamais de Patterson ou de Kurt comme si elle avait besoin de leur présence pour se rassurer… Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette image… À imaginer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer pour faire d'une personne aussi forte quelqu'un d'aussi… vulnérable. Et pourtant… pourtant elle est venue jusqu'au FBI pour avoir des réponses, malgré sa méfiance envers l'institution qui l'avait livré à la CIA et sa méfiance des agents fédéraux qui avaient laissé faire cela ».

-« Oui, j'imagine que cela ne devait pas être facile ».

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je savais qu'elle devait encore être méfiante mais j'ai tout de même tenu à la remercier d'avoir sauvé le bébé. Nous avons un peu discuté et elle a à nouveau essayé de prendre tout le blâme de ce qui était arrivé sur elle. Ensuite… Tasha et Patterson se sont fâchées en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas coupable, et… elle a essayé d'attendrir Patterson pour avoir des câlins. C'était… mignon mais aussi très triste. On voyait qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée, ce que je ne peux pas lui reprocher vu comment sa propre équipe l'a maltraité durant des semaines, mais on aurait dit qu'elle se sentait coupable de réclamer de l'affection. Comme si cela allait la rendre faible, ou qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse », soupira tristement l'agent fédéral.

-« La crainte et le besoin d'attention ne sont pas incompatibles chez les personnes victimes du genre de traumatisme que Jane a subi… Surtout lorsqu'elles trouvent une personne à qui faire confiance pour les aider à gérer ce traumatisme. Si l'on prend en plus en compte tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant, la perte de mémoire, les flashs de souvenirs la faisant douter de la personne qu'elle était et de celle qu'elle voulait être… Beaucoup auraient craqués dans ces conditions ».

-« C'est vrai… mais pas Jane. D'accord elle a souffert pendant longtemps, elle n'est probablement pas complétement remise même si elle essaye de faire croire le contraire d'ailleurs, mais elle a toujours continué à se battre pour avancer ».

-« Vous l'admirez ».

-« Oui. À sa place, je pense que j'aurais arrêté de lutter bien avant… Mais plus j'ai appris à la connaître, et plus je sais qu'abandonner n'est pas dans son caractère. Elle me rappelle… ».

-« Qui donc » ? Demanda Iliana en plissant le front de curiosité.

-« Ma… Ma cousine, Amy… C'était… ma meilleure amie lorsque nous étions petites », répondit doucement Allie.

-« Vous parlez d'elle au passé ».

-« Elle est morte… quand j'avais 11 ans… leucémie ».

-« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre ».

-« Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire… parce qu'après ce qu'elle a vécu en pensant être Taylor Shaw ce serait perturbant pour elle mais… je pense que l'une des raisons qui font que j'aime autant Jane, c'est que par certains côtés… elle me rappelle Amy. Elle est têtue, comme elle. Courageuse, téméraire, et elle a un sens de l'humour bien à elle que ceux qui ne la connaissent pas ne peuvent pas deviner. Mais en même temps, elle est sa propre personne… Comme la plupart de ses souvenirs ont été effacés, elle a aussi ce petit côté attendrissant lorsqu'elle découvre quelque chose qu'elle ne connait pas et qui lui plait. Vous savez, un peu comme un enfant qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure… La plupart du temps elle peut paraître très réservée, parce qu'elle se protège du monde extérieur, mais si vous prenez la peine de la connaitre et que vous arrivez à gagner sa confiance… vous voyez à quel point elle est formidable ».

-« Je comprends très bien… Est-ce que vous lui avez déjà parlé de tout ça » ?

-« Non. Elle a déjà assez subi comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne suis son amie que parce qu'elle a un caractère et des attitudes qui ressemblent à Amy… Cela lui rappellerait trop la situation avec Taylor », répondit Allie en secouant la tête.

-« On peut entrer maintenant » ? Demanda une petite voix pressée depuis la porte. Iliana tourna aussitôt la tête vers sa fille, son sourire joyeux se figeant lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remarquait que Kira était accompagnée de Weller, Patterson, mais surtout de Jane. Elle se ressaisit lorsque la fillette vint trépigner à côté de son lit, et l'aida à monter à côté d'elle.

-« Oh… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là » ? Demanda nerveusement l'US Marshal en se levant et en regardant vers Jane qui semblait… sous le choc, presque… éteinte.

-« Depuis… un petit moment », admit son ex petit-ami avec embarras, une main posée sur le bas du dos de Jane. Ils étaient arrivés bien après les heures de visite, comme Jane le craignait, mais Kurt avait fait jouer son autorité pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Il se doutait cependant qu'une infirmière ne tarderait pas à venir pour les chasser si la visite durait trop longtemps. L'étonnement les avait cependant fait s'arrêter à la porte lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Allie décrire sa relation avec Jane. Sa petite-amie avait été tellement surprise d'entendre toutes ces choses, la manière dont Allie la percevait réellement et les raisons de son amitié qu'elle était restée figée sur place. Patterson malgré son propre trouble avait retenu Kira d'entrer comme une petite tornade dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille ne puisse plus tenir en place.

-« Oh mon Dieu… Jane je suis désolée… Tu n'étais pas censée entendre ça », se désola la future mère en s'approchant.

-« Je… Est-ce que c'est pour cela que… tu es devenue mon amie » ? Demanda lentement la brune, son cerveau déjà sur-sollicité depuis sa rencontre avec Borden assimilant lentement tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-« Oui… Non ! C'est… c'est plus compliqué que ça. Écoute, tu me rappelles Amy c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu n'es pas elle d'accord ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec… ».

-« Avec le fait que j'ai tellement voulu croire qu'elle était Taylor que j'ai réussi à l'en persuader », compléta Kurt à sa place.

-« Oui… Bon sang tu n'aurais jamais dû apprendre ça, du moins pas de cette façon », s'agita l'US Marshal en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. « J'ai décidé de devenir ton amie parce que… parce qu'au départ je me sentais redevable après que tu as sauvé la vie de ma fille et la mienne… Mais ensuite j'ai appris à te connaitre vraiment, et je t'ai apprécié pour ce que tu es… Tu es courageuse, attentionnée, forte, intelligente… le genre de personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être amie… Le genre de personne que je veux comme modèle pour ma fille… Pour l'aider à grandir en étant une bonne personne, pour la protéger, et pour l'aider à rendre Kurt complément fou », expliqua douloureusement la jeune femme. La dernière partie arrache un pâle sourire à Jane, qui s'avança ensuite pour la prendre dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Toute la situation avec Borden, avec Allie, avec l'équipe, cela la rendait confuse. Elle avait besoin de temps pour tout digérer, mais pour l'instant, la chose qu'elle préférait retenir était qu'Allie était toujours son amie, peu importait les raisons, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tellement de gens qui s'intéressaient à elle qu'elle puisse se permettre de les perdre…

Un peu soulagée, Allie lui rendit son étreinte, mais jeta un regard inquiet vers Kurt en voyant que Jane ne réagissait pas plus que ça. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite vers Patterson, et elle remarqua que la blonde semblait elle aussi épuisée. Ses yeux bouffis et rouges indiquaient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré et récemment. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un regard interrogatif à son ex petit-ami.

-« La journée a été… éprouvante pour tout le monde », grimaça finalement celui-ci. Jane et Patterson n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de tout ce qui était arrivé, mais il connaissait suffisamment Allie pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant que sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite.

-« Comment ça » ? À nouveau Kurt hésita. Dans la voiture, sur l'insistance de Jane, ils avaient convenu de ne pas mentionner sa petite escapade, sachant que même rétrospectivement cela risquait de la stresser, et donc d'être mauvais pour le bébé. D'un autre côté cependant, elle devait être avertie de la vraie allégeance de Borden, sans quoi celui-ci pourrait se servir d'elle pour atteindre l'équipe si elle n'était pas vigilante.

-« Quelqu'un a été méchant avec Patty et Jane. Elles ont pleuré beaucoup beaucoup », annonça gravement Kira depuis le lit où elle était toujours pelotonnée contre sa mère.

-« Quoi ?! Qui » ?! Exigea immédiatement Allie en sentant la colère monter en elle. « Est-ce que c'est Pellington » ? La supposition était logique, le directeur du FBI avait très clairement affiché qu'il n'éprouvait que peu de compassion pour ce que Jane avait vécu, et si Patterson s'était rangée de son côté, il avait très bien pu lui faire des remontrances. La brune tatouée étant encore fragile après ce qu'elle avait traversé récemment, et Patterson étant rendue plus émotive par les hormones de grossesse, même quelque chose d'anodin pouvait avoir pris des proportions dramatiques à leurs yeux.

-« Robert… Robert travaille pour Shepherd », répondit douloureusement Patterson, semblant à nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer, surprenant totalement l'US Marshal.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda à nouveau Allie, maintenant figée sous le choc dans les bras de Jane. Lentement celle-ci relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna légèrement pour regarder son amie, inquiète de sa réaction.

-« Robert… Borden… est un traître », répéta Patterson.

-« Oh mon Dieu non… Patterson je… je suis désolée », souffla Allie en venant l'étreindre. La blonde se laissa faire bien volontiers, et deux filets de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sur l'épaule de l'autre femme enceinte. Kurt en profita pour venir passer un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Jane. La pauvre avait besoin de toute l'attention qu'elle pouvait recevoir après cette journée, et maintenant que toute l'équipe savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Leur petit jeu paraissait bien futile à présent de toute façon, vu le caractère dramatique des derniers évènements.

-« Comment… Comment est-ce que vous l'avez su » ? Demanda l'US Marshal après quelques minutes en s'éloignant légèrement de l'agent du FBI blonde.

-« Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit… je suis allée lui en parler et… à un moment dans la conversation, il m'a appelé Remi… », répondit Jane d'une voix si faible qu'elle était presque un murmure.

-« Et tu l'as confronté à ce sujet » ?

-« Oui… il a reconnu que… qu'il me connaissait avant… que Shepherd l'ait envoyé pour s'assurer que je ne dévie pas de ma mission… ».

-« Alors c'est lui qui t'a mise en danger en lui disant que tu ne lui étais plus loyale », gronda doucement Allie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite, non c'était même pire que ça. Il avait gagné la confiance de Jane et de toute l'équipe, et il connaissait sûrement certains de leurs secrets les plus douloureux… Il avait utilisé Patterson pour s'approcher d'eux, il l'avait même mise enceinte… pas étonnant que la pauvre ait l'air aussi mal.

-« Oui… j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû me souvenir de lui », dit à nouveau Jane la gorge serrée.

-« Non ! Jane, ta mémoire a été effacée, il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire de plus », répondit très vite Allie, sentant que son amie était sur le point de craquer à nouveau. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers elle et Patterson.

-« Où est-il ? Est-ce que vous l'avez arrêté » ?

De son lit, Iliana assista à la scène avec inquiétude. En tant que médecin, elle voyait très clairement les signes montrant que Jane avait été durement frappée par cette révélation. Même si elle n'avait sûrement pas tous les détails, elle en savait assez pour comprendre l'importance que Borden avait eu dans leur équipe, à la fois en tant que confident, mais aussi en tant que petit-ami de Patterson. Le médecin en elle était proprement scandalisé par une telle violation de la confidentialité médecin-patient. Gagner la confiance d'une personne traumatisée, pour ensuite se servir de ses peurs et donner ces infirmations à sa mère, une terroriste notoire, pour qu'elle les utilise, c'était… c'était immonde.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Kurt à ses côtés lire un message sur son téléphone et serrer les mâchoires.

-« C'est Nas… À cause de ce qui vient de se passer, le directeur Pellington suspend toute l'équipe dans l'attente d'une évaluation psychologique approfondie », grogna-t-il avec colère, prenant bien garde à ce que les trois autres femmes de la pièce ne l'entendent pas. Il suivait les explications un peu confuses des deux victimes de Borden, qui essayaient d'expliquer comme il avait réussi à leur échapper mais sans dire que Jane avait rencontré à nouveau sa mère et qu'elle avait essayé de se lancer seule à sa poursuite. Le regard légèrement soupçonneux d'Allie lui indiqua que son ex petite-amie était sceptique, mais compte tenu des circonstances elle n'osait pas faire de remarquer, préférant attendre que ses amies soient prêtes à lui dire la vérité.

Pour Jane et Patterson la culpabilité était déjà suffisamment forte pour qu'ils n'en rajoutent pas en leur laissant imaginer que la situation était de leur faute.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 71_


	72. Chap 72 - Discussion nocturne

**Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, md7723, Hm et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, Jane fera toujours passer les autres avant elle, c'est dans sa nature. Iliana a un don c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas fini ^^. Il va falloir beaucoup de discussion pour que tout le monde encaisse le choc de la trahison de Borden car toute l'équipe est impactée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **Md7723** : En même temps, vu l'enfance qu'il a eu, je comprends que Roman ait quelques problèmes de contrôle et d'affection lol. Concernant Allie, comme je l'avais déjà expliqué à quelqu'un d'autre il y a un petit moment, j'aime bien la rendre vraiment sympathique avec Jane, car dans la série nous ne l'avons jamais vu agir autrement. Elle sait que Jane et Kurt sont liés, donc ça me parait logique qu'elle essaye aussi de faire des efforts puisque Kurt a promis d'être là pour leur fille. Je sais que certains n'aiment pas ce personnage car elle était un obstacle à la relation entre Kurt et Jane dans la S1, mais moi j'aime bien la voir comme une sorte d'amie de Jane ^^.

 **Hm** : Merci ^^

 **Elislin** : In fact, at the beginning I didn't plan to give her a so big importance, like Kira, but these characters seemed to evolve with their own lives ^^. Jane and Kurt will have a conversation about all that (well kinda) in this chapter, so you haven't too much to wait.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La trahison de Borden provoque un choc dans l'équipe, mais Jane n'en oublie pas pour autant Kira, et tient à l'accompagner à l'hôpital pour voir ses parents. Ils arrivent en dehors des heures de visites, mais Kurt se sert de son statut d'agent fédéral pour leur permettre d'accéder à la chambre des Dickinson. Sans le vouloir, ils surprennent une conversation entre Allie et Iliana, lors de laquelle l'US Marshal avoue toujours se sentir coupable d'avoir appris sa grossesse à Jane aussi brutalement, mais surtout les raisons qui la poussent à l'apprécier autant. Ces révélations déclenchent une discussion très émotionnelle entre les jeunes femmes, surtout lorsqu'Allie apprend que Borden travaille en fait pour Shepherd. Dans le même temps, Nas informe Kurt que Pellington compte faire passer une évaluation psychologique à toute l'équipe avant de les renvoyer sur le terrain.

….

 **Chapitre 72 – Discussion nocturne**

.…

 _Hôpital chambre des Dickinson_

-« Eh bien… d'une certaine façon cela peut se comprendre. Votre équipe a beaucoup subie dernièrement, et vous devriez tous probablement prendre un peu de temps pour… faire le point », dit prudemment Iliana, ayant bien compris que l'équipe Weller était très soudée mais aussi très déterminée à agir sans l'aide de personne. Cette réaction n'était pas inattendue, en cas de crise, le repli sur le groupe de confiance était une chose avec laquelle elle était coutumière, en particulier chez les membres des forces de l'ordre.

-« Ce n'est pas… se confier à un étranger ce n'est pas notre truc », marmonna Kurt. « Maintenant encore moins que d'habitude », ajouta-t-il ensuite après un temps de réflexion.

La psychiatre jeta un regard sur sa fille, qui toujours blottie contre elle avait maintenant les yeux mi-clos et se tenait très tranquille. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction du directeur adjoint du FBI, et même si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien le reste des agents, savait qu'ils devaient partager les mêmes réticences. D'ordinaire, ils n'avaient déjà pas l'air d'être du genre à se confier facilement, mais maintenant, après la trahison de leur thérapeute attitré, cette méfiance serait encore renforcée. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas toute l'histoire concernant l'affaire qui mobilisait leur attention, le temps semblait jouer un facteur important, et cela ne manquerait pas de causer de vives tensions. Pour faire leur devoir, ils voudraient retourner sur le terrain le plus vite possible. Cette autorisation ne leur viendrait cependant qu'après avis d'un médecin qualifié, médecin auquel ils allaient avoir du mal à se confier puisque leur dernier référent travaillait en fait pour leur ennemie…

-« Croyez-moi, je comprends très bien votre situation. Je mesure pleinement la trahison que cela représente pour vous et vos réticences à voir un autre thérapeute sont naturelles. En tant que médecin, je suis outrée par une telle violation de la relation de confiance qui doit exister entre un psychiatre et ses patients ».

-« Ça fait mal de se dire que j'ai aussi mal jugé ce type c'est sûr mais…. ». Kurt hésita un instant, son regard dérivant sur Jane et Patterson qui conversaient toujours dans un coin de la pièce avec Allie.

-« Vous vous blâmez de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Jane… ainsi que l'agent Patterson », termina doucement la femme alitée à sa place.

-« Oui… Jane a toujours été réticente à s'ouvrir après tout ce qu'elle a vécu… surtout à quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Nous avons… J'ai insisté pour qu'elle voit Borden, qu'elle lui parle, en pensant qu'il allait l'aider. Dans un premier temps…nous y avons vraiment cru. Il nous a aidé à comprendre certaines choses à propos de son comportement…elle avait l'air de faire des progrès…et maintenant… ».

-« Jane a fait des progrès je n'en doute pas. Et vous ne devez pas les laisser se perdre. Je sais que sa confiance envers le monde extérieur a été fortement ébranlée par ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, mais elle vous fait toujours confiance. C'est à vous de la convaincre de ne pas se renfermer sur elle-même et de continuer à avancer dans sa guérison », lui conseilla doucement la psychiatre.

-« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Bien sûr que je veux plus que tout l'aider à aller mieux, mais… je ne sais pas comment faire », marmonna l'agent, les yeux toujours rivés sur la femme de sa vie.

-« Laissez vous un peu de temps. Cette journée a dû être… éprouvante, et vous devez absolument éviter de prendre des décisions hâtives sous le coup de l'émotion… Ainsi qu'empêcher Jane de faire la même chose… Gardez la chez vous quelques jours, parlez-lui dès qu'elle en éprouve le besoin… Laissez-lui le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui est arrivé avant d'essayer de la convaincre qu'elle doit continuer sa thérapie ».

Kurt soupira en regardant à nouveau son interlocutrice. Il connaissait bien Jane, et sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle l'inquiétait. Sa petite-amie avait semblé si convaincue que leur relation était sans avenir… elle avait semblé si déterminée à prendre tous les risques pour les protéger, comme si quelque part elle devait expier le mal qu'elle pensait leur avoir infligé… La convaincre du contraire ne serait pas facile, il en était tristement conscient. Certes le contexte particulièrement mauvais des derniers jours, avec une immense tension accumulée suite aux remarques de Pellington et à sa dispute avec Sarah, avait dû jouer dans sa mauvaise prise de décision, mais l'agent craignait que celle-ci n'ait également une cause plus profonde.

Même s'ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, et que Jane avait assuré qu'elle lui pardonnait, à un niveau inconscient elle avait peut-être encore… peur de lui. Après tout, il l'avait arrêté une fois déjà, sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui accorderait au moins cela. Il espérait de toute son âme que cela n'était pas le cas… Elle avait accepté de revenir avec eux… avec lui, sans combattre, cela voulait sans doute dire quelque chose. Il savait qu'il allait cependant devoir s'occuper de ce problème rapidement, car dans son état, Jane ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter de ceux qui voulaient l'aider à guérir. Et puis il y avait Patterson… La dernière fois, c'était elle qui avait le plus aidé Jane à remonter la pente, et à leur faire confiance à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui allait avoir besoin de soutien, et ils allaient devoir accorder autant d'aide à l'une qu'à l'autre.

-« Patterson non plus n'a pas été épargnée », souffla-t-il ensuite pour ne pas attirer l'attention du trio qui s'agitait un peu plus loin. Manifestement, Patterson et Jane n'arrivaient pas à convaincre Allie qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'apprendre la trahison de Borden. En soi c'était déjà un évènement assez grave, mais connaissant la propension de Jane à prendre des risques, l'US Marshal semblait sceptique sur sa non-réaction aux évènements. Étant donné les difficiles évènements que ses amies venaient de vivre, elle ne mettait pourtant pas beaucoup de vigueur à essayer de les prendre en faute, mais l'agent du FBI et l'amnésique tatouée semblaient avoir le plus grand mal à se mettre d'accord sur une histoire cohérente, ce qui suffisait à attiser ses doutes.

-« C'est vrai… je n'ose même pas imaginer l'effet que cela fait d'apprendre que le père de son enfant est un terroriste… », approuva doucement Iliana.

-« Ouais… le pire dans tout ça… c'est qu'elle l'aime encore », grogna Kurt en serrant les poings de frustration. Il avait été incapable de protéger Taylor, et elle était morte. Il avait été incapable de protéger Jane, et Keaton la lui avait prise pour la torturer… deux fois. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point la situation affectait Jane suite aux attaques de Sarah et de Pellington, et il avait encore faillit la perdre lorsque sa petite-amie s'était mise en tête qu'elle devait mourir pour les protéger. Et maintenant, il avait aussi échoué à protéger Patterson. Trop concentré sur Sandstorm, puis sur le fait d'aider Jane à faire face à ses traumatismes, il n'avait pas vu la taupe qui se trouvait juste sous leur nez depuis tout ce temps et qui se servait de la solitude de son amie pour l'utiliser contre elle… contre eux.

-« Vous ne devriez pas vous blâmer autant… vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait arriver », dit doucement la psychiatre blessée en étudiant son langage corporel avec une aisance née de l'habitude. Même si l'homme face à elle ne disait rien, elle pensait le connaître suffisamment pour anticiper la façon dont il allait réagir à cette attaque contre ses proches.

-« Facile à dire maintenant », grogna à nouveau Weller. La jeune femme alitée ne s'en formalisa pas, et lui répondit par un doux sourire à la place.

-« C'est vrai, les choses prennent toujours plus de sens avec du recul. Mais rappelez-vous ce que nous avons dit à Jane, peu importe à quel point vous essayerez de réécrire le passé, vous ne le changerez pas… Ne tombez pas dans ce piège-là vous aussi, je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure, il est évident qu'elle se reproche de ne pas avoir réussi à se souvenir de la vraie… nature du docteur Borden pour empêcher tout cela. Elle va avoir besoin de votre aide pour accepter qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour vous protéger… tout comme l'agent Patterson ».

-« Mais elles n'ont pas été touchées de la même façon… honnêtement que vais-je pouvoir dire à Patterson pour l'aider ? La moitié du temps elle espère encore que Borden change de camp pour revenir vers elle, alors que la moitié de mon équipe rêve de le tuer pour s'être servit d'elle… », marmonna Kurt en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Eh bien… malgré cette… trahison, il est normal qu'elle ressente encore quelque chose pour lui. L'amour est un sentiment très puissant, et ils ont partagés des choses ensembles, faits des projets… Cela peut varier, se transformer en colère, en haine, mais d'une certaine façon ce ne sont que des expressions différentes d'un même sentiment. À ce stade, il est normal que l'agent Patterson espère que leur relation retournera à ce qu'elle était avant, surtout si il lui a laissé volontairement ou non penser qu'il agissait peut-être sous la contrainte. L'espoir est un moteur puissant de guérison, même si dans ce cas précis, il pourrait aussi l'amener à se tourmenter en espérant quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas », répondit pensivement Iliana.

-« Et donc… Nous devons lui faire garder espoir dans tout sauf une réconciliation possible avec Borden » ?

-« Pour le moment, vous devez surtout lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Être là pour l'écouter, lui parler si elle en a besoin, pleurer avec elle même, si cela peut l'aider à évacuer… Elle ne doit surtout pas intérioriser ses émotions. Toute sa vie vient de changer, et ça juste après un autre bouleversement majeur. Je sais que… la grossesse, surtout dans les premiers stades peut sembler effrayante, qu'il y a des doutes qui s'installent parfois : suis-je vraiment faite pour être mère ? Vais-je arriver à faire de mon enfant une bonne personne ? À le ou la protéger des dangers de ce monde ? Comment vais-je concilier mon travail et ma vie de famille ? Toutes ces questions sont naturelles, mais d'ordinaire on y fait face à deux… Or maintenant l'agent Patterson doit faire face à la perspective d'élever cet enfant seule… ».

-« Elle ne sera pas seule, nous serons avec elle », répliqua aussitôt Weller d'un ton déterminé.

-« Je n'en doute pas, et même si votre présence ne pourra jamais remplacer celle du père biologique, le lui dire l'aidera certainement à se rassurer ». L'esprit de Kurt dériva cependant sur ce que venait de lui dire la mère de Kira. Certaines des craintes dont elle parlait s'appliquaient également à lui. La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Allie l'avait poussé à s'interroger réellement sur l'homme qu'il était et celui qu'il voulait être. Après avoir échoué à protéger Taylor, était-il réellement capable d'avoir un enfant et de le garder en sécurité ? Qui plus est avec Shepherd qui rôdait autour…

Il prenait également conscience que ces doutes, son ex petite-amie avait dû les connaitre aussi, et qu'elle était venue vers lui pour être soutenue. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment montré à la hauteur dans un premier temps… Même si la situation avait évoluée depuis, et qu'il était déterminé à jouer son rôle dans la vie de sa fille, il avait encore une fois failli échouer à quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui. Une fois de plus, il remercia le ciel que Jane ait autant de bonté en elle, et accepte la situation sans le forcer à choisir entre elle, cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien et cette ex petite-amie encore présente dans sa vie.

-« Ce que je dis pour l'agent Patterson est valable pour Jane également », ajouta Iliana, le tirant de ses pensées. « Vous ne devez pas laisser ses progrès se perdre, même si c'est douloureux, elle doit extérioriser ce qu'elle ressent. Je pense assez bien la connaître maintenant, et je sais qu'elle essayera de vous faire croire que tout va bien pour ne pas vous inquiéter ».

-« Je sais… Croyez-moi je la connais mieux que personne… mais je ne la laisserais pas faire », lui assura le directeur adjoint du FBI à mi-voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais d'un ton déterminé.

-« Parfait », soupira la jeune femme en luttant visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-« Désolé, il est tard, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer », s'excusa l'agent du FBI d'un ton légèrement contrit. Après tous les évènements de la journée il n'avait accepté ce voyage que parce que Kira avait sagement attendu pour voir ses parents tandis qu'ils luttaient pour retrouver Jane et la convaincre de revenir avec eux. Cela devait également permettre de diminuer un peu la culpabilité de sa petite-amie, qui avait promis cette visite à la fillette et craignait que son… escapade sur le terrain ne l'empêche de tenir sa parole. À voir son sourire à leur entrée, il était également évident que la jeune mère avait attendu avec presque autant d'impatience cette occasion de voir sa fille, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Cependant, en raison de l'heure tardive, ils allaient devoir écourter la visite afin de laisser la patiente se reposer. Un léger problème subsistait cependant, convaincre Kira de repartir.

-« Non non tout va bien », répondit Iliana en essayant de retenir un bâillement qui vint contredire ses paroles.

-« Je sais que nous n'avons pas pu amener Kira aussi tôt que prévu », s'excusa l'agent.

-« Aux vues des circonstances, c'est compréhensible », dit distraitement la jeune mère en brossant une mèche de cheveux blonds du petit ange pelotonné contre elle.

-« Nous pouvons… peut-être négocier avec le personnel pour qu'elle reste dormir ici », proposa Kurt avec un peu de réticence.

-« Même si ils sont plutôt sympathiques, je doute fortement qu'ils acceptent de la laisser seule ici alors que ni moi ni… Andrew ne pouvons nous déplacer. Et compte tenu de leurs états respectifs, je doute que Jane ou les agents Knight et Patterson puissent passer la nuit ici à la surveiller. Idem pour les autres membres de votre équipe », objecta la psychiatre en secouant la tête. « Je pourrais la voir demain de toute façon, d'autant que les médecins sont plutôt optimistes. Andrew montre des signes de réveil, et l'hématome cérébral est en train de se résorber de lui-même ».

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle », répondit sincèrement Weller. Le juge était un homme bien, et le voir dans cet état après l'aide qu'il avait accordé à Jane était un crève-cœur.

-« Cependant… vous avez l'air plutôt soulagé que Kira reparte avec vous », nota Iliana curieuse.

-« Jane… a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière. Juste avant d'aller voir Borden et d'apprendre… qu'il était un traître. Elle a rêvé que… sa mère venait me tuer et enlevait Kira », admit Kurt avec réticence. Les yeux d'Iliana s'écarquillèrent, et elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le petit corps chaud blottit contre le sien.

-« Je vois… compte tenu de l'importance que Kira a prise dans sa vie, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle réagisse de cette façon… et qu'elle ait envie de la garder auprès d'elle », répondit finalement la psychiatre après quelques instants pour chasser l'image horrible qui venait de traverser son esprit.

-« Elle a peur qu'elle… s'en prenne à elle », approuva Kurt en jetant un nouveau regard vers Jane, qui était maintenant prise dans un câlin groupé avec Patterson et Allie.

-« Je sais qu'elle fera tout pour la garder en sécurité… Pourtant… Jane… joue un jeu très dangereux… Honnêtement, du peu que j'ai appris je suis toujours très étonnée que vous ayez accepté de la laisser jouer ce rôle dans son état. Le ou plutôt les traumatismes qu'elle a subis ne sont pas anodins, et lui demander de maintenir un tel niveau de crédibilité dans le mensonge pour maintenir sa couverture est très éprouvant pour elle », dit Iliana avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-« Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ?! Que je prends plaisir à la voir prendre tous ces risques » ?! Protesta Kurt en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix. « La situation est... plus que compliquée. J'admets qu'au départ c'est nous qui avons forcé Jane dans cette position délicate d'agent double, et c'est quelque chose que je regrette énormément… Surtout considérant la manière dont cela s'est fait. À l'époque, j'étais en colère contre elle pour m'avoir menti et avoir été impliquée dans la mort de Mayfair. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je pense qu'elle a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite, ni d'être menacée de laisser la CIA la reprendre si elle ne coopérait pas avec nous. Même si nous avons pu le lui laisser croire juste après son retour… Nous n'aurions… je n'aurais jamais laissé ses tortionnaires la reprendre, pas en sachant ce qu'elle avait enduré… Et ensuite, ensuite Keaton l'a reprise, et Shepherd a découvert qu'elle travaillait en fait pour nous… C'est un miracle qu'elle ait pu penser qu'elle parviendrait à se servir d'elle à nouveau et qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué ce jour-là. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Croyez-moi, je sais combien c'est dur pour Jane d'être obligée de faire semblant d'être loyale à un monstre pareil. Mais… Shepherd est dangereuse et doit absolument être stoppée, et la seule solution que nous ayons pour ça, c'est d'avoir Jane à l'intérieur pour nous aider…. Je préférerais mille fois qu'il y en ait une autre, qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de passer par tout ça après ce qu'elle a subi ces derniers mois, mais la seule chose que je peux faire… c'est d'essayer de l'aider à admettre que tout n'est pas de sa faute et la protéger dès que je peux parce que… parce que même si j'aimerais, je ne peux pas prendre sa place dans cette opération… », gronda Kurt d'un ton remplit de colère contenue et de frustration, avant de remarquer que la pièce semblait être devenue plus silencieuse.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard satisfait d'Allie, et celui toujours troublé mais aussi légèrement soulagé de Patterson. Entre elles, Jane le regardait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, semblant à la fois étonnée mais aussi soulagée, comme si quelqu'un venait de retirer un poids de ses épaules. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, et qu'elle avait certainement entendu tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Techniquement, même si la manière différait peut-être, il n'avait rien dit dont il ne lui avait pas déjà fait part lors de leurs discussions, mais même une aussi petite marque d'attention devait la faire se sentir mieux après ses doutes des derniers jours.

-« Tu le penses vraiment » ? Demanda la brune à mi-voix.

-« Bien sûr », répondit aussitôt fermement l'agent du FBI en venant l'enlacer. « Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je recommencerais jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ta mignonne petite tête obstinée, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça… ». Voyant sa petite-amie prête à parler à nouveau, certainement pour le contredire, il se dépêcha d'ajouter. « C'est vrai tu as fait des erreurs… et elles ont eu des conséquences graves… Mais personne n'est parfait Jane. Même si nous t'avons blâmé pour ce qui est arrivé à Mayfair… pour nous avoir menti… la vérité c'est que nous étions trop en colère pour être rationnels… Nous ne savons pas comment nous aurions réagi à ta place. Ce qui compte, ce sont les intentions. Tu as fait tout ça pour nous, parce que tu pensais pouvoir nous protéger, c'est ça qui fait la différence. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne parce que tu as fait des erreurs, même si nous avons tout fait pour te faire croire le contraire en étant aussi… dur avec toi… ».

-« C'est ce que nous essayons de te faire admettre depuis des semaines, » intervint Allie, forçant Jane à arracher ses grands yeux verts rivés dans ceux de son petit-ami pour regarder vers la future mère. « Avoir fait des erreurs ne veut pas dire que tu es la seule responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé de mauvais autour de toi. Tu as essayé de toutes tes forces d'arranger les choses, et tu l'as parfois payé très cher… ». Le cœur de la jeune femme tatouée battit un peu plus vite en entendant ces mots, surtout lorsque son esprit commença à les assimiler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses amis essayaient de la persuader qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de porter le poids de sa culpabilité seule, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient une portée particulière, surtout après le retour en force de ses doutes. Qui savait ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison ? Elle avait nuit à beaucoup de gens, involontairement ou non, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable… Peut-être qu'elle était simplement une personne qui avait fait de mauvais choix, pour de bonnes raisons…

-«Elle a raison Jane. Tu as fait des erreurs mais tu as essayé de les corriger… tu essayes encore, en dépit des risques que cela te fait courir. Tu essayes de protéger les gens autour de toi, et c'est ça qui te rend aussi admirable. Peu importe ce que t'ont amené à penser Sarah et Pellington en te disant toutes ces choses, je t'aime et… », commença Kurt dans un moment très inhabituel d'épanchement public, avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

-« Quoi » ?! S'exclama Allie, s'attirant des regards surpris des adultes présents, Kira se contentant de remuer légèrement dans son sommeil.

-« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant pour toi mais… », commença Kurt en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncé par la perplexité. Allie avait essayé pendant des semaines de lui faire admettre ses sentiments pour Jane, alors elle ne devrait pas être aussi surprise.

-« Mais non je ne parle pas de ça, c'est évident que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime pour n'importe qui ayant des yeux en état de fonctionner correctement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Pellington » ?! Demanda l'US Marshal d'un ton dangereux.

Jane se figea sur place, avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers son petit-ami, puis vers Patterson. Ils avaient jusqu'ici réussi à ne pas mentionner que les commentaires des derniers jours l'avaient conduits à douter de son avenir avec Kurt, et qu'elle avait essayé de se lancer dans une mission suicide pour les protéger de la trahison de Borden. Dans son état, Allie ne prendrait certainement pas bien la nouvelle…

-« Eh bien… Pellington a… dit à Jane que ce serait probablement mieux pour… ma carrière si elle me quittait… Parce que… ce n'était pas bon pour moi d'être lié à… quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille de criminels », expliqua prudemment Kurt avec une réticence manifeste. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer cet élément sous silence, mais connaissant le caractère têtu de son ex petite-amie, elle n'arrêterait pas de les harceler avant d'avoir une réponse, et il devait l'empêcher de s'intéresser de trop près aux actions de Jane après avoir entendu ces paroles.

-« Oh… d'accord », répondit Allie d'une voix sans émotion. Les autres adultes dans la pièce s'entre-regardèrent un peu surpris par son manque apparent de réaction, avant de la voir tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte.

-« Où vas-tu » ? Demanda Patterson en sortant de sa mélancolie.

-« Au FBI… avoir une petite discussion avec Monsieur le coincé en chef », répliqua son amie entre ses dents serrées. Jane écarquilla nerveusement les yeux mais Kurt fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'interposa entre Allie et la porte.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ».

-« Je vais me gêner… », marmonna l'US Marshal en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Allie, reste calme, pense au bébé », intervint Jane d'un ton nerveux en s'approchant elle aussi de son amie, mais d'un pas plus lent. Une partie d'elle était quelque part plutôt contente qu'Allie veuille la défendre, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit savait que c'était surtout les hormones de grossesse qui la rendaient plus émotive. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que le bébé subisse un stress à cause d'elle et de ses actions.

-« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que les gens te disent », la rassura la future mère en voyant son air hésitant. « Mais quelqu'un a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place ».

-« Agent Knight, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je comprends que dans votre état vous êtes plus… sensible à ce qui affecte votre entourage, mais pensez-vous réellement qu'aller vous en prendre au directeur d'une agence aussi puissante que le FBI soit bon pour votre carrière ? Pour celle de l'agent Weller ? Ou pour Jane » ? Demanda Iliana.

-« Vous ne jouez pas juste », lui reprocha Allison en lui jetant un regard noir, mais semblant avoir renoncé à son idée de se rendre aux locaux du FBI.

-« Mais elle a raison… De toute façon j'ai déjà fait savoir à Pellington ce que je pensais de son ingérence dans ma… vie privée », commenta Weller d'un ton sec. Aussitôt Jane lui jeta un regard inquiet à l'idée que Kurt puisse s'attirer des ennuis à cause d'elle, mais l'agent l'attrapa doucement par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

-« C'est entre lui et moi, d'accord ? C'est mon choix de rester avec toi, et je le lui ai fait savoir, je me moque de ce qu'il peut en penser. Et je me moque de savoir si tu es d'accord avec ça ou pas, tu es à moi et personne ne nous séparera », ajouta-t-il ensuite à mi-voix. En dépit de ses inquiétudes, les mots déclenchèrent une forte chaleur dans tout son corps, et la brune se contenta de hocher docilement la tête avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

-« Vous devriez tous rentrer… la journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde », conseilla Iliana, au moment où Tasha, Reade et Nas entraient. Ils avaient tous l'air sombre, et Weller comprit immédiatement que l'agent de la NSA avait déjà dû leur faire part de la décision de Pellington. Un simple échange de regard leur suffit pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à Jane ou à Patterson pour le moment. Les pauvres avaient encaissé beaucoup en une seule journée, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était qu'elles se sentent coupables que l'équipe se retrouve sur la touche parce qu'elles n'avaient pas vu le vrai visage de Borden avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il leur faudrait du temps pour faire face à cette culpabilité et accepter qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elles auraient pu faire différemment, en attendant inutile d'alourdir encore leur fardeau.

-« Elle a raison patron… d'ailleurs… Demain, il y a un truc dont Reade et moi devrons te parler », dit doucement Tasha, même si elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre de sa décision. Le léger raidissement de sa petite-amie dans ses bras alarma tout d'abord Kurt, avant qu'il ne remarque les regards qu'elle et Reade échangeaient. Manifestement Jane était au courant de ce dont ils voulaient lui parler, ou au moins d'une partie. Elle était peut-être même derrière cette volonté soudaine de se confier, se dit-il après un instant de réflexion, en se rappelant que son agent et la brune tatouée avait été isolé pendant un long moment en attendant les secours quelques jours plus tôt. Les situations de vie ou de mort avaient tendance à provoquer quelques confessions, il le savait par expérience.

-« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-il finalement, heureux de sentir Jane se détendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Manifestement le sujet avait une certaine importance à ses yeux, et elle avait craint qu'il ne refuse la discussion pour se concentrer sur elle. Weller pouvait être borné, mais il était aussi un homme capable de tirer les leçons de ses erreurs. Apprendre ce que Reade avait vécu seul parce qu'il était trop concentré sur ce qui se passait dans sa propre vie pour le voir l'avait amené à se jurer de ne plus négliger son équipe. À contrecœur, il relâcha cependant son étreinte sur la jolie brune dans ses bras.

-« Tu devrais peut-être récupérer Kira ». La jeune femme le regarda, se mordillant un instant les lèvres, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte, avant de s'approcher du lit. Profitant de sa distraction, il s'éloigna ensuite dans un angle de la chambre, en compagnie de Tasha, Reade et Nas.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule », attaqua aussitôt la Latina.

-« Ouais… elle a l'air de continuer à vouloir… expier ses fautes, et tant qu'elle ne se sera pas débarrassée de sa volonté de se mettre en danger pour cela, nous devons la garder à l'œil », approuva son coéquipier. Il ne dit pas à haute voix que c'était un petit miracle qu'ils aient pu la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, mais l'idée était suffisamment claire pour qu'il n'en ait pas besoin.

-« Tout comme nous devons soutenir Patterson. L'une comme l'autre elles ont besoin de temps pour admettre que rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Borden n'est leur faute », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le menton.

-« Le mieux serait peut-être de les garder loin du bureau quelques jours, le temps que le directeur Pellington se calme un peu », conseilla Nas.

-« Il pense qu'elles sont impliquées » ?! Protesta Tasha d'un ton légèrement trop fort, avant que son coéquipier ne lui fasse signe de se modérer. Fort heureusement, ni la blonde ni la brune ne semblaient les avoir entendus.

-« Pas impliquées mais… émotionnellement compromises en tout cas », admit Nas. « Écoutez, je sais que cela vous met en colère, mais compte tenu de ce que nous savons de Sandstorm, ses doutes sont légitimes et… ».

-« Dans quel camp êtes-vous » ?! Protesta la Latina en la fusillant du regard. Et elle qui pensait que Nas avait enfin compris comment fonctionnait cette équipe et faisait l'effort de s'intégrer au lieu de simplement exiger leur collaboration...

-« Je ne suis dans aucun camp, et je n'insinue pas que Jane ou l'agent Patterson ont quelque chose à se reprocher. Je dis simplement que compte tenu de ce que nous savons des plans de Shepherd, et de la trahison du docteur Borden, qui lui donne potentiellement accès à des informations très dangereuses pour nous, des… précautions sont nécessaires », répondit l'agent de la NSA d'un ton raisonnable.

-« Elle a raison… Apprendre que Shepherd a payé mes études, que Borden était une taupe tout ce temps, ce qui lui donnait accès au laboratoire de Patterson… sans compter ses séances avec Jane… cela fait beaucoup de failles potentielles en peu de temps, et il doit… évaluer les dégâts », admis Kurt à contrecœur.

-« En fait… je ne pense pas que le directeur Pellington soit vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Nous avions bien fait attention à ne laisser filtrer que très peu d'informations que Shepherd pourrait trouver utiles. À mon avis… il est plus inquiet du fait de vos réactions légèrement… extrêmes, lorsque Jane est concernée », dit prudemment Nas.

-« Ah oui ? Et si on parlait plutôt du fait que vous ayez envoyé Jane toute seule là-bas au lieu de nous dire qu'elle soupçonnait Borden », siffla Tasha entre ses dents en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Je n'avais aucune idée que Shepherd serait là, elle devait simplement rencontrer Roman », se défendit Nas.

-« Ok ça suffit. Tout le monde est fatigué et énervé après cette journée, reportons cette discussion à demain », proposa Reade d'un ton apaisant. Kurt lui donna raison, mais Tasha n'accepta qu'après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à l'agent de la NSA. Celle-ci attendit sans un mot que Kira dise au-revoir à sa mère et que tout le monde sorte de la pièce, avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le lit.

-« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, et que vous êtes certainement fatiguée mais… j'ai besoin de votre aide », dit-elle à la psychiatre alitée.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 72_

En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très joyeuses fêtes ^^


	73. Chap 73 - Mise au point fraternelle

Hello tout le monde. Bon petit chapitre de transition cette semaine, car je travaille sur plusieurs projets en même temps, dont le chapitre 11 de _La Famille_ que j'espère enfin publier d'ici ce week-end.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723 et Fan28 pour vos reviews.

 **md7723** : Nas a une position particulière. Elle a intégré l'équipe à un moment où la confiance était faible, mais depuis, le groupe s'est reformé autour de Jane, pour la protéger. La plupart ne la tolère cependant que parce qu'elle a un peu changé d'attitude envers Jane, mais il n'en reste pas moins que son objectif principal est de stopper Sandstorm par tous les moyens. Depuis la mort des membres de son équipe, Nas a également du mal à s'intégrer à un groupe et à faire confiance aux gens.

 **Fan28** : Disons que le retour sur le terrain ne va pas dépendre que de Pellington, les conditions extérieures vont jouer aussi. Pour Patty et le bébé, oui elle sera soutenue, mais les circonstances sont tellement particulières que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle. On ne se remet pas de ce genre de trahison facilement. Mais les prochains jours vont être durs pour l'équipe, entre la trahison de Borden et les révélations de Tasha et Reade, Kurt va avoir du pain sur la planche pour protéger les siens.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Tandis que Jane et Patterson essayent de convaincre Allie que la trahison de Borden n'a pas déclenché d'autre catastrophe dans l'équipe, Kurt discute avec Iliana. La psychiatre lui donne quelques conseils sur la manière d'aider Jane et Patterson à faire face à cette trahison, en insistant notamment sur le fait d'être à l'écoute et de leur laisser du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. L'arrivée de Nas, Reade et Tasha est marquée par de nouvelles tensions, lorsque l'agent de la NSA défend l'idée de Pellington de les faire évaluer. Après une journée aussi éprouvante, Kurt renvoie tout le monde prendre un peu de repos, et repart avec Jane et Kira.

….

 **Chapitre 73 – Mise au point fraternelle**

.…

 _Devant l'hôpital_

Après une courte mais très animée discussion, Tasha et Reade avaient décidé de ramener Patterson chez la Latina, leur amie blonde ne se sentant pas capable de passer la nuit seule. Timidement Jane avait essayé de la convaincre de venir chez Kurt, mais le reste de l'équipe s'y était opposé, arguant qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. Personne n'avait osé mentionner l'idée que Weller aurait déjà suffisamment à faire pour calmer les insécurités de Jane, mais l'idée avait tout de même flottée dans l'air. La brune tatouée avait eu l'air un peu peiné de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie, se sentant sans doute incapable de lui rendre la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve envers elle après sa libération des mains des hommes de Keaton. Toujours compréhensive malgré son état, Patterson lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et que pour le moment elle resterait avec Tasha.

Malgré tout, Jane tira ensuite la Latina à part pendant quelques secondes pour lui faire promettre d'être attentive à leur amie. Quelques mois en arrière, Zapata aurait pu se sentir insultée face à cette demande, comme si elle doutait de son investissement à protéger ses proches. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre elles, elle savait cependant que ce n'était que l'expression de l'immense attachement que la brune leur portait à tous. Lui frottant affectueusement le dos, elle promit à son amie de veiller sur Patterson toute la nuit s'il le fallait, avant de rejoindre Reade à la voiture. Pendant ce temps, Allie discutait rapidement avec un Kurt qui se sentait honteusement soulagé de n'avoir qu'une seule femme en détresse à gérer sous son toit durant la nuit.

-« Je parie qu'elle a fait quelque chose de stupide n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda doucement l'US Marshal, pas dupée un instant par les explications très peu crédibles de ses amies. Quelque part c'était presque attendrissant qu'elles essayent de le lui cacher pour ne pas la stresser et nuire au bébé, mais elle les connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Étant l'homme toujours protecteur qu'il était d'habitude, Kurt essaya lui aussi de détourner la conversation, mais un simple regard un peu appuyé suffit à le faire céder. Après une journée pareille, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une dispute inutile avec la mère de sa fille.

-« En quelque sorte », répondit-il évasivement.

-« D'accord… je sais que vous voulez tous éviter de me stresser à cause du bébé mais… je n'aime pas être maintenue dans le noir », soupira Allie en le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt se frotta nerveusement le menton, et jeta un regard vers Jane, avant de se décider à répondre.

-« Elle a fait quelque chose de stupide c'est vrai, mais… elle n'était pas dans son état normal », finit-il par dire à contrecœur, évitant tout de même de mentionner sa fuite et la mission quasi suicidaire que la brune s'était fixée en pensant que c'était la seule façon de les protéger.

-« Ouais je m'en doute… apprendre que son thérapeute était un traître… sans parler du fait qu'il s'est servi de Patterson… Étant donné à quel point elles sont devenues proches, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal réagi », compatit Allison en jetant elle aussi un œil à Patterson et Jane qui semblaient avoir du mal à se séparer, comme si elles craignaient que l'autre ne fasse une bêtise une fois seule. « Ce qui n'empêche que si elle n'allait pas aussi mal, je botterais son petit cul tatoué », marmonna ensuite l'US Marshal.

-« Ça ressemble plus ou moins à ce que Tasha a dit », concéda Kurt.

-« J'imagine… Peu importe, je sais que Jane, et vous tous aussi d'ailleurs, avez pris l'habitude de ne pas tout me dire parce que vous voulez me protéger de tout ce stress… Je comprends et quelque part je trouve même cela assez mignon et attentionné, mais… empêchez-la de se mettre en danger à nouveau d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide de demander ça considérant l'affaire sur laquelle vous enquêtez mais… ».

-« Elle est importante pour toi aussi », constata Kurt tranquillement, en se rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris un peu plus tôt. Il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement récent de son ex petite-amie et son attachement à Jane, qui n'était visiblement pas seulement lié à un désir de la remercier de les avoir sauvé le bébé et elle.

-« Oui... Écoute, la conversation que vous avez entendu tout à l'heure… Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre et je sais qu'il faudra que j'en parle à Jane quand elle ira mieux mais… je ne fais pas un transfert sur elle ok ? Je sais que dans le contexte actuel ça doit lui faire peur mais… je jure que… ».

-« Eh du calme Allie », dit doucement Weller en la voyant commencer à s'agiter. « Je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'a pas mal pris », essaya-t-il ensuite de la rassurer, avec plus de convictions qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu semblable à la façon dont il avait absolument voulu qu'elle soit Taylor, et compte tenu de ce que cela lui avait coûté, il était possible que la situation effraye sa petite-amie actuelle. Même si Allie avait essayé de lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas son amie parce qu'elle faisait un transfert sur elle, Jane était encore un peu trop perturbée par la définition de sa propre identité pour être pleinement rassurée par tout ça.

-« Bien sûr », ironisa douloureusement son ex petite-amie. « Elle doit juste penser que je me sers d'elle pour faire revivre ma cousine morte à travers elle ».

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait accepté un câlin de ta part si elle pensait ça » ? Demanda Kurt en croisant les bras. Cette fois-ci, l'US Marshal hésita. Jane était… distante avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou dont elle n'était pas proche, pour se protéger, encore plus depuis sa dernière captivité, en dépit de la brièveté de celle-ci. Elle n'acceptait de marques d'affection de personnes, hormis des gens qui comptaient pour elle alors… Peut-être que Kurt avait raison. Pas qu'elle soit prête à le lui dire à voix haute bien sûr, il serait probablement insupportable après ça… Eh bien il l'aurait été dans des circonstances normales en tout cas, mais avec ce qui arrivait à Jane ses préoccupations étaient sûrement toutes autres.

-« Si elle t'en parles, est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire… de ne pas se faire des idées et que… j'aimerais en parler avec elle dès qu'elle sera prête » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-« Bien sûr… Comment vas-tu rentrer » ?

-« À pied », répondit l'US Marshal en haussant les épaules.

-« Quoi ?! Il est hors de question que… », commença à protester Kurt, avant d'apercevoir la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. « Tu me fais marcher… », comprit-il en soupirant.

-« Courir plutôt, c'est vraiment trop facile. Pour un super agent fédéral, tu es vraiment trop crédule », le taquina Allie en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule. À nouveau Weller soupira, sachant que c'était sa façon d'évacuer la tension, mais pas ravi pour autant. Pour lui aussi, la journée avait été rude, et il n'avait qu'une envie, ramener Jane chez eux et commencer à travailler sur la correction de ses insécurités.

-« Je suis sérieux Allie. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose au bébé ou à toi… ».

-« Relax, je plaisantais. Reade a déjà proposé de me redéposer chez moi, c'est sur leur chemin avant d'aller chez Tasha ». Après un dernier échange avec la moitié de son équipe qui repartait vers sa propre destination, Kurt embarqua à bord de son propre véhicule, où se trouvaient déjà Kira et Jane. Le chemin vers l'appartement se fit dans un silence relatif, uniquement rompu par le gentil bavardage de Kira, auquel Jane fit l'effort de répondre pour donner le change, même si il était visible qu'elle avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

…..

 _Appartement de Kurt_

En retenant difficilement un soupire soulagé, Kurt ouvrit la porte de chez lui pour laisser entrer Jane et Kira. La fillette marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Sawyer assit devant la télévision, et Sarah qui s'affairait manifestement à ranger des provisions qu'elle venait d'acheter dans les placards.

-« Vous rentrez tard, journée agitée » ? Demanda la cadette des Weller à son frère, avant d'essayer de sourire de manière raisonnablement sympathique à Jane. Pour une raison étrange, celle-ci semblait presque… éteinte, loin de l'énergie qu'elle avait mise à défendre ses amies lors de leur discussion à l'hôpital.

-« Tu n'as pas idée », soupira Kurt en passant un bras autour de la taille de Jane pour la retenir dans l'entrée. « J'avais oublié qu'elle et Sawyer ne repartaient que demain… si tu veux, nous pouvons aller dormir chez toi et… », proposa-t-il à mi-voix, ne voulant pas que la situation stresse encore davantage la jeune femme après sa journée. Jane ne le laissa cependant pas finir.

-« Non… ça ira… C'est ta famille Kurt, et ils ont le droit d'être ici et de te voir un peu… Et puis… Je… je n'aime pas vraiment être là-bas, tout est… ».

-« Froid » ? Proposa son petit-ami, se doutant que même avec le retour de ses maigres possessions l'endroit restait encore aussi aseptisé que les autres maisons sûres utilisées par le FBI. Après tout, en théorie ces lieux n'étaient pas censés accueillir la même personne sur une longue durée. Du point de vue de Jane, c'était également là qu'elle avait dû faire ses pires cauchemars à son retour, seule et abandonnée de tous… À la réflexion lui proposer d'y retourner, même avec lui, n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.

-« Oui… J'aime mieux être ici et… et ce ne serait pas bon pour Kira de la faire dormir encore dans un nouvel endroit en si peu de temps. Elle a déjà été assez perturbée ces deniers temps », répondit sa petite-amie en levant les yeux vers lui. Weller se retint de justesse de froncer les sourcils, se morigénant mentalement pour avoir oublié ce détail. Il savait que Jane avait raison sur ce point, et que même si la fillette était particulièrement calme et relativement souriante, il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'elle devait être affectée par ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

Dans ces conditions, mieux valait effectivement qu'ils restent ici, même s'il espérait que Sarah se comporterait correctement avec Jane, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Il allait devoir trouver un moment pour lui en parler discrètement, le plus vite possible. Même si sa sœur lui avait assuré qu'elle était prête à faire des efforts et éventuellement à laisser à Jane une chance de lui prouver que son amour pour lui était sincère, la brune était émotionnellement bien trop fragile pour la moindre remise en cause à l'heure actuelle.

-« Je t'ai vu parler avec Allie, elle va bien » ? Demanda Jane, le sortant de ses pensées.

-« Bien sûr, tu crois que je l'aurais laissé repartir comme cela sinon » ?

-« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle m'en veut » ? Demanda ensuite nerveusement la jeune femme tatouée à voix basse, tandis que Sarah les observait avec curiosité, pensant sans doute être discrète. Sawyer et Kira semblaient avoir rompu la glace en dépit de leur différence d'âge, et les deux enfants jouaient par terre avec Fluffy qui venait de faire son apparition pour réclamer un peu d'attention.

Kurt se retint de soupirer, pourquoi toutes les femmes autour de lui semblaient avoir soudainement envie de le bombarder de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre ?

-« Elle ne t'en veux pas ma belle. Elle se doute que Patterson et toi ne lui avez pas dit toute la vérité, mais elle comprend que vous voulez éviter de la stresser avec sa grossesse. Elle n'est pas ravie, mais elle comprend… ». La brune lui jeta un regard sceptique qui lui fit mal à cœur, et il attrapa doucement son visage à deux mains entre ses paumes. « Tu peux me croire, je ne te mentirais jamais sur quelque chose comme cela. Après tout ce que tu as traversé seule, je sais à quel point cela compte à tes yeux d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à toi. Je te promets que ce qui est arrivé avec Borden ne change pas ce que nous pensons de la personne que tu es. Nous t'aimons toujours Jane… je t'aime toujours… ne doute jamais de ça », dit-il résolument avant de l'embrasser. Le geste était très tendre, et se voulait plus réconfortant que possessif ou passionné comme ceux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger ces derniers temps. Manifestement c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, car elle se blottit contre lui une fois le baiser fini, et il la sentit se détendre légèrement.

-« Yurk… maman, oncle Kurt a encore embrassé Jane sur la bouche », se plaignit Sawyer qui regardait dans leur direction, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien prendre à son oncle autant de temps pour venir lui dire bonjour.

-« Ils le font tout le temps, c'est beurk », approuva Kira en se retournant et en fronçant le nez dans une petite mimique absolument adorable, comme si les démonstrations d'affection des adultes la dégoûtait. Sarah se mit à rire doucement devant leur innocence, avant de gronder gentiment son fils.

-« Ce n'est pas très gentil d'espionner les adultes, laisse ton oncle et Jane tranquilles ». Kurt se mit lui aussi à rire en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Malgré sa fatigue, la conversation avec Kurt avait un peu remonté son moral, et Jane sourit légèrement en entendant les commentaires des enfants, et la gentille remontrance de Sarah, devinant que leur remarque avait plus à voir avec la situation qu'avec elle en particulier.

-« Exact, j'ai quand même bien le droit d'embrasser ma petite-amie chez moi » ! S'exclama Kurt en venant frotter vigoureusement avec affection les cheveux de son neveu, ignorant les protestations de celui-ci. Sous le regard amusé de Sarah et de Jane, Sawyer se tortilla en riant, avant d'échapper à l'étreinte de son oncle et de prétendre essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles déjà en désordre. Puis, à la grande surprise de Jane, il vint vers elle pour passer les bras autour de sa taille.

-« Salut Jane… J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée après nous », dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, mais en jetant un regard à sa mère. La brune tatouée se crispa légèrement au départ, se demandant si le petit garçon faisait référence à sa remarque précédente ou au fait que lui et Sarah occupaient l'appartement. Elle jeta un regard nerveux vers la sœur de Kurt, qui elle avait parfaitement compris le sens de la question de son fils. La cadette de la fratrie Weller lui adressa un sourire un peu maladroit, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'était pas en train de penser qu'elle corrompait son fils ou quelque chose comme cela, et Jane se détendit, rendant son étreinte à Sawyer.

-« Euh non… tout va bien », répondit-elle en jetant un regard hésitant vers Kurt, qui à son tour regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Quoi, je t'avais promis de faire des efforts non ? », et il se détendit lui aussi. Sarah savait que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le premier cap de la timidité passé, Sawyer avait beaucoup apprécié Jane, surtout à cause des tatouages qu'il trouvait cool selon ses propres mots. La facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait gagné son cœur, sans même faire d'effort et en ne l'ayant vu que quelques fois était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait mise autant en colère lorsque Kurt lui avait appris qu'elle avait menti sur son identité. Cependant, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la brune n'avait donné aucune raison valable de lui en vouloir.

Au contraire elle assumait ses erreurs, n'hésitait pas à présenter des excuses, avec une ferveur qui pouvait même paraître inquiétante, comme si elle pensait être tenue de porter tout le blâme de ce qui arrivait de mauvais autour d'elle. Sa dernière discussion avec Kurt lui avait en partie ouvert les yeux quant à ses sentiments pour la brune, mais c'était surtout ce qu'Allie lui avait raconté à l'hôpital qui avait bouleversé ses certitudes. Le fait de mentir sur son identité ne voulait pas dire qu'elle méritait d'être torturée pour ses erreurs et la jeune femme commençait à sérieusement s'en vouloir de l'accueil qu'elle avait réservé à la petite-amie de son frère.

Les derniers jours lui avaient permis de réfléchir, et elle devait admettre que d'elles deux, c'était Jane qui s'était comportée le plus en adulte en essayant de préserver les enfants de leur dispute. Elle n'était pas encore totalement prête à faire confiance à l'amnésique tatouée car celle-ci avait blessé les sentiments de son frère adoré, mais si en attendant Sawyer voulait se montrer civil avec elle, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Lorsque Fluffy vint se frotter contre ses chevilles pour réclamer sa part d'attention, Jane relâcha son étreinte, et se pencha pour ramasser le chaton pendant que Sawyer repartait vers son oncle. Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'agent fédéral, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant l'identité de l'appelant. Jane était avec lui et n'avait plus son téléphone, alors inutile de se demander pourquoi son numéro s'affichait.

-« Weller », dit-il en décrochant, faisait signe de la main à son neveu d'allumer sa console pour mettre fin à ses mimiques suppliantes.

-« _Je veux parler à ma sœur_ », exigea la voix tendue de Roman.

-« Un instant… Jane, c'est pour toi… », ajouta-t-il en tendant l'appareil à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard surprit, puis en voyant son numéro affiché comprit immédiatement. Récupérant l'appareil, elle le porta nerveusement à son oreille.

-« _Tu vas bien_ » ? Demanda aussitôt son frère. Le son de sa voix était réconfortant, et Jane sentit un peu de la tension qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières heures s'évacuer. Remarquant qu'elle était toujours au milieu du salon, Jane hésita un instant mais Kurt lui fit signe d'aller dans leur chambre d'un petit signe de la tête.

-« Je… ça va », répondit-elle finalement d'un ton qui manquait un peu de conviction tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-« _Tu en es sûre_ » ? Demanda à nouveau Roman, d'un ton soupçonneux. « _Est-ce que le FBI_ … ».

-« Non ! Je ne suis pas prisonnière, je… je suis repartie volontairement avec eux », répondit Jane nerveusement, s'attendant à ce que son frère n'apprécie pas trop la nouvelle, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Fluffy toujours serré contre elle.

-« _Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr_ », marmonna son frère en soupirant. À l'autre bout du fil, le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, revivant la scène. Lorsque sa sœur avait commencé à essayer de les convaincre de participer à son projet, il avait été en colère qu'elle soit prête à sacrifier sa vie pour ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Le comportement récent de leur mère l'avait cependant fait fléchir, car il avait enfin pleinement compris que ses menaces n'étaient pas vaines. Au moindre soupçon d'une nouvelle trahison de Remi, elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Entendre qu'elle avait même prévu de lui demander de le faire le jour même, si jamais sa sœur n'avait pas réussi le test en essayant d'abattre Borden, avait davantage bouleversé ses croyances que tout ce que sa sœur et le FBI avaient pu lui dire au cours des dernières semaines. À partir de cet instant le choix avait été relativement simple. Il ne faudrait certainement pas longtemps à Thornton pour cracher le morceau si jamais il devait sauver sa peau, ce qui mettait encore davantage sa sœur en danger.

Quand elle avait annoncé vouloir aller contre Shepherd seule si nécessaire, Roman avait su qu'il devait l'accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger de leur mère, mais aussi d'elle-même. Sa sœur avait accepté avec une rapidité qui l'inquiétait l'idée qu'une mission suicide était la meilleure option, et il avait pu voir à quel point la situation l'affectait. Heureusement, Ethan avait pris les choses en main, annonçant avoir un endroit sûr où se regrouper et planifier. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre l'indice, mais il avait finalement pris lui aussi la direction du bateau, juste pour voir l'équipe de Weller entourer sa sœur et l'entrainer vers un véhicule. Il ne savait pas comment ils les avaient retrouvé alors qu'il avait essayé de les attirer sur une fausse piste, et sur le moment il s'en moquait. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était que des agents fédéraux emmenaient à nouveau sa sœur loin de lui, et il avait fallu toute la persuasion d'Ethan, qu'il venait de repêcher à un bout du quai, pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-« Je… ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. Ils… ils ont entendu notre conversation et ils étaient inquiets ».

-« _Ouais, j'ai trouvé ton appli secrète sur ton téléphone… Sérieusement est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Shepherd l'avait découvert_ » ? Grogna Roman à nouveau irrité.

-« Je sais je… ce n'était pas contre toi. J'avais des soupçons sur Borden et… j'avais peur d'en parler à l'équipe parce que je n'avais pas de preuves et… je voulais t'en parler mais je ne savais pas que Shepherd… serait là », répondit Jane d'une voix hésitante, essayant de ne pas contrarier son frère, ne sachant pas s'il était en colère parce qu'elle aurait pu se faire prendre, ou parce qu'elle avait essayé de les espionner et de le convaincre de changer de camp.

-« _Je ne savais pas non plus_ », lui assura celui-ci toujours en colère, mais contre leur mère cette fois-ci. Elle lui avait menti, pire elle l'avait manipulé pour qu'il attire sa sœur là-bas afin de pouvoir la tester, avec la secrète intention de la tuer si elle échouait à prouver sa loyauté.

-« L'application… n'était là que pour me localiser si j'étais en danger et quand j'ai vu Shepherd… je l'ai activé par réflexe alors… l'équipe a tout entendu… Je… ce n'était pas contre toi, je te fais confiance… », dit la brune d'une petite voix. Un long soupir lui répondit.

-« _Et ils sont venus te chercher_ … ».

-« Patterson… Patterson a compris que nous allions au bateau par rapport à ce qu'Ethan a dit ».

-« _Évidemment, les autres ne sont pas assez malins pour avoir pensé à ça_ », marmonna Roman. Un instant, Jane chercha quoi dire, partagée entre l'amusement que son frère semble tenir les compétences de Patterson en haute estime, et l'irritation de le voir dénigrer l'équipe. « _Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi ils sont venus avec un groupe d'intervention si ils ne voulaient pas t'arrêter_ … ».

-« Pellington… Pellington les a forcé. Puisque Cade, Ethan et… toi deviez être présents, ils avaient peur que vous ne vous en preniez à l'équipe alors… il a envoyé des renforts », admit Jane avec réticence.

-« _Bien sûr, nous sommes de dangereux criminels après tout, il veut protéger son équipe vedette_ », ironisa dédaigneusement Roman. Pour le moment, les réponses de sa sœur rejoignaient celles de l'agent avec qui il avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt, mais il essayait toujours de déterminer si elle y croyait réellement, ou si les fédéraux la forçaient à se tenir à cette histoire. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils essayeraient de se servir d'elle.

-« C'est compliqué… j'essaye de le convaincre de te proposer un accord mais… », essaya d'expliquer la brune avant qu'il ne la coupe.

-« _Ne perd pas ton temps là-dessus, ça n'arrivera pas… La seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment c'est de savoir les conséquences que cela va avoir pour toi_ ».

-« Je ne suis pas encore retournée aux bureaux du FBI mais… d'après l'équipe Pellington ne veut pas annuler mon accord. Il pense que même si c'était stupide, je voulais protéger l'équipe et pas leur nuire alors il a décidé de me laisser libre », répondit Jane avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. Elle ne faisait pas confiance au directeur du FBI, et même si Kurt lui avait plusieurs fois assuré qu'il était sincère, elle s'attendait à moitié à être arrêtée dès qu'elle remettrait un pied au bureau. Étrangement, l'idée était moins perturbante que celle de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur l'équipe et sur la carrière de ses amis, car ils avaient déjà clairement fait savoir qu'ils s'opposeraient à ce genre d'action contre elle.

-« _Et ton équipe_ » ? Demanda Roman, repensant à l'image étrange des agents encerclant sa sœur comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais surveillant presque exclusivement les alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'allait essayer de lui nuire entre le bateau et la voiture. Pour un peu, il serait presque prêt à croire qu'ils tenaient réellement à elle… presque.

-« _En fait… ils sont plutôt en colère que j'ai été prête à… faire ce que nous avions prévus… sans eux. Ils veulent arrêter Shepherd mais sans que je me… sacrifice pour ça. Ils disent que… qu'avec ma mémoire effacée je ne pouvais pas savoir que… Borden était un traître et… qu'il se servait de nous_ », marmonna la brune. Même si la dernière partie était vraie, c'était aussi celle qu'elle avait le plus de mal à admettre. Lorsqu'elle avait avoué toutes ses erreurs et qu'ils lui avaient offert une nouvelle chance, Jane s'était jurée que plus personne ne la manipulerait pour leur faire du mal et pourtant… elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à les protéger à nouveau de ses erreurs. Après tout, Borden avait été envoyé là avec comme seul objectif de la garder à l'œil et de s'assurer qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre Sandstorm…

-« _Eh bien, ça doit être la première fois que je suis d'accord avec eux_ », répondit son frère sur le même ton. Rien que dans son ton, il pouvait dire que sa sœur était persuadée d'être responsable de ce nouveau coup qui frappait l'équipe qu'elle s'était choisie. Une partie de lui était profondément irritée de la voir si désireuse de les protéger après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, mais d'un autre côté… il commençait à comprendre l'attachement qu'elle leur vouait. Remi n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, tout comme lui. L'orphelinat et l'éducation stricte que leur avait fait suivre Shepherd avaient veillés à ce qu'ils se méfient de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant, il savait que Remi avait trouvé des frères d'armes dont elle était très proche au sein d'Orion, tout comme lui avait trouvé… eh bien peut-être pas des amis, mais des camarades en Cade, Ethan ou Danny. L'intrusion d'Oscar dans leur petit groupe et la mission imminente de sa sœur avaient tout changé… Il savait que la mort de ses camarades avait affectée Remi au point qu'elle avait fini par ne plus être rationnelle.

Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de risquer de le perdre juste pour se venger. Avec ce qu'il avait appris récemment, il commençait à comprendre à quel point leur mère s'était servie de leur colère pour les convaincre de participer à ses plans. Tout comme il comprenait qu'après la gentillesse dont ils avaient fait preuve envers elle lorsqu'elle n'était à leurs yeux qu'une pauvre victime amnésique retrouvée dans un sac au début de tout cela, du moins d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques régulières depuis qu'il l'avait délivré des hommes de Keaton, sa sœur se soit attachée aux agents avec qui elle travaillait chaque jour. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il leur pardonnait mais à l'image de l'agent blonde, certains n'avaient pas forcement de mauvaises intentions envers Remi… ou plutôt Jane.

-« Comment va Ethan » ? Demanda Jane afin d'éviter de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Manifestement son frère était en colère, à la fois contre elle et contre l'équipe et mieux valait changer de conversation. Elle aurait aimé le convaincre de coopérer avec le FBI mais visiblement, même si les actions de Shepherd le faisaient douter, le fait que le FBI soit venu avec un groupe tactique pour essayer de les arrêter ne lui inspirait pas plus confiance.

-« _Une balle lui a frôlé l'épaule et il était inquiet de ne pas avoir réussi à faire diversion suffisamment longtemps pour que tu t'échappes mais à part ça il va bien_ ».

-« Tant mieux », dit Jane en soupirant de soulagement. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, Ethan était une partie de son passé, et étant donné à quel point il avait essayé de l'aider ces derniers temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-« _Pourquoi es-tu retournée avec eux_ » ? Demanda finalement Roman, tentant à nouveau de voir si sa conversation avec la Latina était sincère, ou si l'agent du FBI avait essayé de le manipuler en feignant de s'intéresser au bien-être de sa sœur.

-« _Ils sont… mon équipe… les premiers amis que j'ai eu… après que ma mémoire ait été effacée. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles c'est vrai mais… je tiens à eux et… eux à moi. Je ne veux pas les perdre… je ne peux pas les perdre… comme toi… vous… vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi_ », murmura Jane, en fermant un instant les yeux et en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. La tension des derniers jours et sa mauvaise nuit avaient pris un lourd péage sur elle, et malgré ses quelques heures de mauvais sommeil à bord du bateau, elle se sentait toujours vidée. Elle se doutait que son frère n'allait pas forcement aimer qu'elle tienne à son équipe, mais elle était de toute manière trop fatiguée pour lutter.

-« Ouais… c'est ce que la Latina m'a dit », marmonna Roman, qui même si la nouvelle ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir avait eu le temps de s'y préparer.

-« _Tasha ? Quand ça_ » ? Demanda Jane en rouvrant d'un coup les yeux, étonnée, arrêtant de caresser son chat qui était venu se rouler en boule sur son ventre.

-« _Après ton retour là-bas… j'ai essayé d'appeler le téléphone de la petite blonde avec le tien, mais c'est… l'autre agent qui a décroché_ ». La réticence de Roman envers Tasha était nettement perceptible, et avec un temps de retard, Jane se rappela que suite à une discussion qu'ils avaient eue lors de l'un de ses moments de faiblesse, son frère savait que l'agent avait vendu des informations sur elle sous la pression de Carter. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour arriver à lui faire au moins admettre que Tasha avait résisté de son mieux face à ses problèmes, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas livré à la CIA comme son frère semblait le penser, mais il était toujours rancunier à ce sujet.

-« Et… qu'a-t-elle dit » ?

-« _Elle m'a supplié de ne pas te rejeter… Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient venus te récupérer car ils avaient peur que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide. Et que ça ne voulait pas dire que tu les préférais à moi_ … ».

-« C'est vrai » ! Dit précipitamment la brune. « Je… je ne savais pas où tu étais, et quand j'ai vu le groupe d'intervention… j'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il te trouvait. Je voulais juste les emmener à l'écart mais… l'équipe m'a trouvé avant tout le monde… ».

-« _Je vois_ », soupira Roman, qui de toute façon n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire une scène alors que son moral était aussi bas. La situation ne le réjouissait pas, mais tant que sa sœur était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. « _Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois reparti avec eux mais… je comprends. J'espère juste qu'ils te garderont vraiment en sécurité…_ ». À cet instant, lassé de ne plus être le centre d'attention de sa maîtresse, Fluffy se releva et vint près de sa tête pour lui donner un petit coup de museau dans la joue, et se mettre à ronronner. « _Ta sale bête est toujours avec toi_ », fit remarquer son frère.

-« Fluffy n'est pas une sale bête », riposta aussitôt la brune, avant de remarquer que la voix de son frère avait l'air plus détendue. Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle comprit. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été totalement persuadé que le FBI ne la gardait pas en détention, et ne la forçait pas à lui mentir sous la contrainte. Entendre son chat lui montrait qu'elle était chez Kurt, ce qui même si cela ne devait pas le ravir, était sans doute mieux à ses yeux que de la savoir en cellule.

-« _Si tu le dis… Écoute, je vais devoir retourner auprès de Shepherd. Cade et Ethan sont sur quelque chose qui devrait t'aider mais en attendant… promet moi de ne rien faire de stupide_ ».

-« Je promets », répondit solennellement sa sœur pour le rassurer. À l'heure actuelle, elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour se battre à propos de quoi que ce soit. Et puis… Patterson aurait besoin de son aide dans les jours à venir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 73_

28/12/2017


	74. Chap 74 - Cas de conscience

Hello tout le monde. Bon encore une fois une parution qui tarde un peu (beaucoup même), suite à quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis un moment : gros blocage. J'avais le début et la fin du chapitre, mais pendant plusieurs jours pas moyens de trouver une façon qui me plaise de passer de l'une à l'autre…

Maintenant c'est réglé, mais je suis désolé pour ce contretemps. Ces derniers temps cela a été un peu difficile de tenir la publication au mercredi pour tout un tas de raisons (vacances, reprise du travail…), mais j'espère pouvoir bientôt reprendre mon rythme de croisière.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018 à toutes et à tous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723 et Fan28 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : Il faut bien que cela s'arrête un jour tout de même ^^. Mais bon, si je n'arrive pas à repasser à deux chapitres par semaine, tu as encore au moins 2-3 mois devant toi. J'ai d'autres projets en attente, mais peut-être que dans quelques temps, s'il reste encore des lecteurs, je ferais une suite.

 **Fan28** : l'équipe et Jane ne diront pas à Allie ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ont trop peur que cela ne lui cause du stress même si le drame est passé. Et oui, Kurt galope, parce qu'Allie le connait bien, elle sait comment il va réagir, après tout, elle l'a déjà vu en action quand il a essayé de l'empêcher d'aller sur le terrain et qu'elle a été blessée ^^. Pour Roman, le chemin est encore long, car il veut protéger sa sœur, mais ne fait pas confiance à ceux qu'elle appelle ses amis, du moins pas tous.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

De retour à l'appartement de Kurt, le couple n'a pas le temps de discuter de ce qui vient d'arriver, car Sarah et Sawyer veulent passer un peu de temps avec l'agent fédéral. Dans le même temps, Roman contacte sa sœur pour se rassurer sur son sort. Après avoir récupéré Ethan relativement indemne, il a en effet vu l'équipe l'emmener, et craint qu'elle ne soit à nouveau prisonnière du FBI. Malgré ses propres doutes, il faut beaucoup de persuasion à Jane pour qu'il accepte de croire que l'équipe voulait juste l'empêcher de se mettre en danger, et n'a pas l'intention de l'emprisonner, en dépit du fait qu'elle ait eu la volonté de leur cacher des choses. À travers cette conversation, Jane comprend aussi que son frère éprouve des difficultés à voir son monde bouleversé : Shepherd ne semble pas autant tenir à eux qu'il le croyait, la plupart de ses anciens amis sont morts et sa sœur passe la presque totalité de son temps au FBI. Pourtant, Roman lui avoue qu'il ne la déteste pas pour ses choix. Il est certes en colère, mais il reste son frère, et selon lui leur lien est plus fort que tout.

….

 **Chapitre 74 – Cas de conscience**

….

 _Appartement de Kurt_

L'appel de son frère avait un peu remonté le moral de Jane, et le repas qui suivit fut tranquille. Sawyer et Kira semblaient bien s'entendre, ce qui était un soulagement. Bien sûr, cela avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que le garçon essayait d'accaparer l'attention de son oncle, alors que la fillette ne quittait pas Jane d'une semelle, ce qui qui limitait les risques de conflits. Durant tout le diner, Sarah avait également fait l'effort de se montrer courtoise avec Jane. D'une part, parce que la jeune femme avait l'air épuisée, et d'autre part parce que pendant qu'elle était au téléphone, son frère l'avait prise à part.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment eu le temps d'aborder le sujet plus tôt ces derniers temps, mais Kurt lui avait reproché de s'être servi de son nom pour entrer dans la chambre des Dickinson, dans l'unique but de parler avec Jane alors qu'il lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille. L'agent du FBI avait d'ailleurs admis être étonné de la manière dont elle avait réussi à localiser Jane en procédant par élimination, juste parce qu'elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait confié que la famille de Kira était importante à ses yeux. Le fait que juste parce qu'elle était sa sœur, certains de ses agents aient pu lui dire dans quel hôpital se trouvait les Dickinson, et donc où elle serait le plus susceptible de trouver Jane, et plus qu'encore qu'on la laisse entrer dans la chambre l'avait par contre à la fois mécontenté et profondément inquiété, et il avait eu une discussion très vive avec les hommes concernés par cette faille de sécurité.

Malgré tout, la discussion entre le frère et la sœur était restée relativement calme, car Sarah avait promis de bien se comporter. D'ailleurs, à voir l'état de fatigue manifeste de Jane, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'ajouter à ses tourments. Elle en voulait encore à la jeune femme tatouée pour avoir fait souffrir son frère, mais elle n'était pas sans cœur, et malgré ses erreurs Jane ne méritait pas que l'on prenne avantage de son état de faiblesse pour essayer de l'enfoncer encore. À la place, elle avait observé aussi discrètement que possible le comportement de la petite-amie de son frère.

Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait surprise, mais aussi quelque part attendrie. Même si pour les adultes il était visible que la journée qu'elle venait de passer avait été éprouvante, elle avait fait l'effort d'essayer de donner le change aux enfants durant tout le repas. Sarah savait d'expérience que son fils pouvait se montrer extrêmement curieux, voire parfois même indiscret, et la petite Kira semblait ne pas toujours réaliser la portée de certaines de ses questions. Le contraste était étonnant entre les moments où les enfants s'adressaient à Jane et durant lesquels la jeune femme essayait de leur répondre gentiment en faisant comme si tout allait bien, et les moments où ils ne regardaient pas vers elle et où elle semblait d'un coup… ailleurs. Presque comme si toute son énergie disparaissait une fois l'attention fixée ailleurs que sur elle.

Après cette découverte, Sarah observa plus attentivement encore la jeune femme tatouée, et nota d'autres choses. Certaines l'attristèrent malgré ses sentiments ambivalents envers la brune : le fait qu'elle joue avec sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne mange, la lueur de tristesse qui traversait son regard et celui de Kurt lorsque leurs esprits semblaient parfois errer loin d'eux ou encore la tension dans le langage corporel de Jane lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, presque comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne fasse une scène devant les enfants, ou qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher. D'autres au contraire, lui parurent extrêmement attendrissantes : la façon dont elle essayait discrètement de prendre la main de Kurt assit à côté d'elle dès que les enfants regardaient ailleurs, la préoccupation mais aussi la tendresse dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il surveillait discrètement le comportement de sa petite-amie, et tentait de l'inciter à manger davantage, les timides sourires qu'ils échangeaient occasionnellement, comme si la présence de l'autre les réconfortait.

D'une certaine façon, le repas permit à la cadette des Weller de vraiment évaluer la profondeur du lien qui les unissait. Elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait eu des tensions entre eux à un moment donné, mais de ce qu'elle avait appris récemment, son frère n'était pas tout blanc non plus dans l'histoire. Certes Jane leur avait menti sur son identité, mais la colère de Kurt l'avait poussé à littéralement abandonner la jeune femme à un sort manifestement pire que la mort…

Ce dernier fait troublait profondément Sarah, car elle avait du mal à imaginer son frère laisser quelque chose comme cela arriver. Il était borné bien sûr, prompt à s'emporter lorsque ses proches étaient en danger, mais il était aussi pour elle l'incarnation absolue de la droiture et du respect de la loi. Elle savait bien sûr que son frère n'était pas infaillible, après tout il n'était qu'humain, mais en avoir une telle preuve était choquant. Quelque part cela ne rendait cette relation que plus… touchante. Ils s'étaient tous les deux faits souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, pourtant aucun d'eux ne l'avaient voulu. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Jane avait pensé agir au mieux pour épargner plus de souffrances à Kurt, alors que son frère s'était momentanément laissé submerger par la douleur de la perte de Taylor après avoir trouvé son corps, vite remplacée par la colère lorsqu'il avait compris que Jane lui avait menti. Pourtant elle connaissait son frère, et savait qu'il était sincère en déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que la brune tatouée subisse les tortures qu'elle avait endurées.

Ces évènements au lieu de les briser les avaient rapprochés d'une manière qu'elle commençait seulement à peine à entrevoir. Elle avait longtemps considéré Jane comme une menteuse, une personne sournoise qui avait essayé de s'introduire dans leur vie de famille dans un but qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais maintenant… Voir la jeune femme aussi incertaine et vulnérable était à l'opposé exact de ce qu'elle pensait trouver. Cette dichotomie la perturbait, car une partie d'elle-même voulait continuer d'être en colère et détester celle qui avait fait souffrir sa famille ainsi. Au-delà du fait qu'elle avait blessé les sentiments de Kurt, le fait de découvrir que leur père avait tué Taylor avait été très dur à encaisser. Par facilité, elle avait rejeté la faute sur Jane, alors qu'en y repensant de manière rationnelle, celle-ci n'y était pour rien.

Kurt avait toujours jugé leur père responsable de la disparition de leur amie d'enfance, et n'avait tempéré sa rancœur que lorsque Jane était entrée dans leur vie. Le fait qu'ils pensent qu'elle était Taylor avait remis en question les soupçons sur leur père, et petit-à-petit, il avait accepté de le laisser revenir dans sa vie. Certes, sans la présence de Jane, rien ne garantissait que leur père aurait avoué sur son lit de mort avoir tué Taylor, mais l'événement s'était déroulé alors que la brune tatouée elle-même n'était qu'une enfant. De fait, la jeune femme n'était pas plus responsable de la mort de Taylor que des aveux de leur père. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils lui reprocher qu'en se faisant passer pour la fillette disparue, cela les ait poussé à se rapprocher de leur père. D'après ce que Kurt lui avait dit, nul doute qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et qu'il avait maintenant changé d'esprit à ce sujet. D'accord il n'était manifestement pas neutre dès que Jane était concernée, mais il la connaissait mieux qu'elle. Pouvait-elle continuer à rester en colère et blâmer Jane, alors que la brune éprouvait manifestement des regrets pour ses mensonges, et qu'elle ne semblait de toute façon pas savoir qu'elle avait menti à l'époque ?

Considérant de plus tout ce que la jeune femme semblait avoir traversé, et encore, en les voyant elle était persuadée que son frère ne lui avait pas tout dit, cela paraissait inutilement cruel avec le recul. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à Jane pour ne pas utiliser les sentiments de Kurt à son avantage, mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle devait s'acharner sur une personne victime de plusieurs traumatismes récents… Un tel comportement, outre le fait qu'il serait vraiment mesquin, ne servirait en plus qu'à dresser Kurt contre elle. Lorsqu'après leur dispute Jane avait quitté l'appartement avec la fillette, son frère avait clairement fait savoir que si elle était venue pour s'en prendre à son invitée, elle pouvait aussi bien repartir à Portland. Sur le coup, cela lui avait fait mal d'entendre son frère si protecteur habituellement la tancer de cette façon, mais elle en comprenait maintenant un peu mieux les raisons.

Manifestement il avait fait la paix avec l'idée que Jane n'était pas Taylor, alors inutile de raviver de vieilles blessures. Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'attendre et de voir. Si Jane n'était pas digne de confiance, elle finirait forcement par se trahir. Si au contraire elle était sincère… eh bien Sarah devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Kurt aussi heureux que lorsque la jeune femme tatouée était près de lui… Pas depuis un moment en tout cas. Une fois le repas terminé, les enfants retournèrent jouer avec Fluffy près de la table basse, tandis que Jane essayait d'aider à débarrasser la table.

-« Vas t'asseoir, tu as besoin de te reposer », lui dit Kurt doucement en s'interposant entre elle et la cuisine, et en essayant de lui retirer les assiettes qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-« Je peux aider, je veux aider… », protesta Jane sur le même ton en jetant un regard circonspect vers Sarah, comme si elle s'attendait à se voir reprocher de ne pas participer aux tâches ménagères après avoir profité du repas.

-« Je sais », répondit l'agent du FBI en passant un bras autour de sa taille, manifestement inconscient de la présence de sa sœur dans son dos. « Mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, après… aujourd'hui, tu as le droit à une pause », répondit Kurt en essayant de rester suffisamment évasif à cause de toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes qui trainaient dans les environs.

-« En fait… Il y a quelque chose que Jane pourrait faire », proposa Sarah en essayant d'ignorer le regard méfiant que la petite-amie de son frère lui lança. Même Kurt l'observa un instant avec une pointe de suspicion, pas qu'elle puisse vraiment le lui reprocher après la scène qu'elle avait faite quelques jours plus tôt. « Je suis sûre que les petits aimeraient faire une partie de Uno avant d'aller dormir ».

-« Bonne idée », approuva Kurt en se détendant. C'était une activité innocente qui ne la fatiguerait pas trop, et qui lui changerait probablement un peu les idées. Sawyer devait justement avoir les oreilles qui traînaient, car il manifesta aussitôt bruyamment son approbation à l'idée. Son enthousiasme était contagieux, et bientôt Kira se joignit à lui avec sa meilleure moue suppliante pour convaincre Jane de jouer avec eux. Amusée et étrangement attendrie, Sarah observa la résistance toute symbolique de la brune fondre comme neige au soleil devant la joie des enfants, avant de céder et d'aller s'asseoir avec la fillette, pendant que son fils partait chercher le paquet de carte. Après quelques minutes à expliquer les règles à Kira, Jane décida de faire équipe avec elle contre Sawyer, qui clama haut et fort être prêt à relever le défi.

Kurt observa un instant la partie, avant de se remettre à débarrasser la table. Sa sœur l'aida en silence, transportant les plats vides dans la cuisine avant de les mettre à tremper dans l'évier. Après quelques minutes à surveiller plus ou moins discrètement le déroulement de la partie, la benjamine de la fratrie Weller se plaça à côté de son frère.

-« Elle est… douée avec les enfants », dit Sarah au bout d'un moment, le faisant se tourner vers elle.

-« Ouais… malgré ce qu'elle a traversé, Jane a toujours eu un bon contact avec la plupart des gens, surtout les jeunes », admit Kurt en repensant à Maya Ahmadi, ou encore à la fille d'Elizabeth Gubara. À chaque fois, Jane avait su trouver les mots justes pour les faire s'ouvrir, les mettre en confiance ou les rassurer. Bien sûr elle y réussissait aussi avec les adultes, enfin certains d'entre eux comme Ana Montes, mais le lien qui existait entre elle et Kira lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était surtout avec les enfants que Jane était douée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était sa nature foncièrement bonne qui les attirait, le fait que Jane essaye de compenser ses souvenirs d'enfance douloureux en se montrant agréable avec eux, ou si c'était les tatouages qui les fascinaient, mais la plupart des enfants qui connaissaient Jane s'attachaient rapidement à elle. Eh bien, du moins c'était le cas pour Sawyer et Kira en tout cas, se dit-il en s'autorisant un sourire affectueux en voyant le visage de sa petite-amie plus détendu, alors qu'elle souriait doucement aux pitreries de Sawyer. Son attitude n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de sa sœur, qui la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de tendresse. Elle n'avait que rarement vu son frère agir, ainsi, même lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Allié quelques années en arrière. Même ce jour-là il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi… heureux, alors que la jeune femme avait été la plus longue relation qu'elle lui connaissait.

-« Est-ce que… la journée a vraiment été si dure que ça » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, remarquant la mine fatiguée de Kurt une fois qu'il tourna à nouveau son attention vers elle.

-« Pire que ça même… Notre enquête piétine et… quelqu'un… en qui nous avions confiance s'est retourné contre nous », grogna doucement Kurt, son ton se durcissant sur la fin et ses poings se serrant brièvement en repensant à Borden et aux dégâts que sa trahison avait causés.

-« Qui » ? Demanda Sarah, ses yeux repartant d'eux-mêmes vers Jane. De l'attitude de Kurt et de celle de la brune depuis leur retour, elle sentait cependant au fond d'elle que cette méfiance n'était pas justifiée, et que Jane n'était pas celle qui les avait trahis. Son frère n'aurait jamais aussi calmement pris la chose et ne l'aurait pas invité chez lui dans le cas contraire.

-« Ce n'est pas Jane », répondit Kurt en se rembrunissant lorsqu'il surprit le regard de sa sœur. Il aurait dû se douter que sa méfiance envers Jane n'avait pas disparue, même si elle avait fait l'effort de se montrer correcte avec elle durant la soirée.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était elle », se défendit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. « Je sais que tu n'agirais pas comme cela avec elle si c'était le cas ». En entendant ces mots, Kurt soupira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Une fois de plus, il avait sauté aux conclusions, comme à chaque fois que Jane était concernée. Les évènements des derniers jours, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les craintes de sa petite-amie au sujet de leur relation, craintes nées des critiques qu'elle avait reçu de la part de personnes de son entourage, menaçaient de lui faire perdre son contrôle. Le fait qu'en plus Borden, l'homme qui était chargé de l'aider, s'était servi d'elle et de Patterson ne faisait qu'exacerber ses instincts protecteurs. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, le directeur adjoint comprenait au fond de lui la décision de Pellington de leur donner du temps pour… assimiler cette nouvelle trahison, et sa volonté d'évaluer leur engagement émotionnel avant de les renvoyer sur le terrain.

-« Je sais c'est juste… tout cela devient chaque jour plus compliqué », soupira Kurt en s'appuyant sur l'évier derrière lui pour pouvoir continuer à parler à sa sœur tout en gardant Jane et les enfants dans son champ de vision. Sarah le regarda un instant, se doutant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa relation avec la brune tatouée, malgré les cahots qu'elle avait connu durant les derniers jours. Kurt ne lui parlait presque jamais des enquêtes sur lesquels il travaillait, mais elle en savait assez depuis que Jane était entrée dans leur vie pour arriver à relier certains points. Quelqu'un avait envoyé la jeune femme vers Kurt après lui avoir effacé la mémoire, afin de lui faire croire qu'elle était Taylor. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire cela, mais c'était une réalité dont son frère lui avait parlé. D'accord Kurt était le directeur adjoint du bureau de New York, mais cela faisait beaucoup juste pour attirer son attention. Elle savait également que Jane avait ensuite été contactée pour se faire passer pour Taylor, bien que Kurt et la jeune femme lui aient dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas totalement d'un mensonge, car à l'époque elle avait vraiment pensé être la petite disparue.

Sarah n'était pas stupide, en essayant de… calmer un peu les choses, les deux lui en avaient dit assez pour quel comprenne que l'enquête qui semblait obséder Kurt, au point de lui faire oublier de prendre de leurs nouvelles ces derniers temps, était liée à Jane et au fait qu'elle se soit faite passer pour Taylor. Manifestement, ce travail avait un coût pour lui, tant mental que physique, et il semblait en avoir un pour Jane aussi. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être très conscients de leur environnement, sauf lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Encore méfiante envers la jeune femme amnésique, elle l'avait scruté avec attention dès qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement, et elle n'avait pas manqué le moment où Kurt, sous prétexte d'un câlin, avait discrètement confié son arme de service à la brune, sous les yeux des enfants qui ne s'étaient doutés de rien.

Jane avait ensuite brièvement disparue dans la chambre de Kurt, et elle savait instinctivement que c'était pour enfermer l'arme dans le coffre près du lit, comme Kurt le faisait toujours quand Sawyer était dans l'appartement. Bien qu'elle ait fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu, c'était un autre point qui montrait que leur relation était sérieuse et reposait sur un certain degré de confiance, malgré tous les bagages qu'il y avait entre eux. Pour que Kurt confie son arme de service à Jane, qui plus est dans un appartement qui contenait sa sœur et son neveu, sans parler d'une petite fille innocente, il fallait qu'il soit sûr de ses intentions. D'un autre côté, en dépit de ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, Sarah voyait bien que Jane n'était pas le genre de personne qui pourrait faire du mal à un enfant… Mais cela montrait surtout que même s'ils étaient troublés par les derniers évènements, ils ne perdaient pas de vue la sécurité de leurs proches. La benjamine de la fratrie Weller se doutait que Kurt avait dû reprendre cette habitude dès que la petite Kira avait temporairement emménagé avec eux, mais le fait que Jane participe de façon aussi… naturelle, lui montrait qu'ils avaient acquis un certain niveau de proximité qui leur permettait d'agir sans même se parler.

-« Peut-être que… tu devrais prendre quelques jours… faire un break, lever un peu le pied pour souffler », dit-elle finalement sans vraiment y croire. Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, et son entêtement n'avait pas disparu après son entrée au FBI. Son frère n'était tout simplement pas le genre d'homme à laisser les autres faire son travail pendant qu'il prenait du repos, peu importait à quel point il en avait besoin.

-« Ouais… ça va probablement arriver plus tôt que prévu », soupira Kurt en se détournant pour commencer à frotter les plats avec une éponge.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Son frère soupira à nouveau, puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que ni Jane ni les enfants ne s'intéressaient à eux. Une fois de plus, il s'attendrit quelques instants en voyant Jane sourire doucement aux protestations de Sawyer, qui était manifestement en train de perdre, alors que Kira s'agitait joyeusement à côté d'elle. Son neveu n'avait cependant pas l'air vraiment en colère malgré la défaite qui s'annonçait, et il se sentit quelque part soulagé que malgré les réticences manifestes de sa mère, Sawyer cherche à se forger sa propre opinion sur Jane.

-« Les derniers évènements ont été… durs pour tout le monde… » dit-il finalement en sentant sa sœur poser une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Un homme que nous pensions notre… ami… s'est servi de nous pour obtenir des informations. Jane l'a démasqué, mais il s'est servi de ses peurs contre elle avant de fuir », ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais s'il pouvait permettre à Sarah de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi elle ne devait pas harceler sa petite-amie, ce serait une bonne opération.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça » ?

-« Nous n'avons que des conjectures pour le moment », répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Eh bien c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus trop en dire à sa sœur au risque de la mettre en danger.

-« Je vois… mais tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ».

-« Faire quoi » ?

-« Tout ramener à Jane à la moindre occasion… ». Le voyant prêt à protester, Sarah se dépêcha de poursuivre : « J'ai bien compris qu'elle avait de l'importance pour toi, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre… comment tu as pu lui pardonner aussi vite. Et… j'étais sincère la dernière fois. Je ne lui fais pas encore totalement confiance après ce qu'elle nous a fait… ce qu'elle t'a fait… mais je vois qu'elle ne va pas bien et je n'ai pas l'intention de la harceler ». Kurt l'observa un instant avec attention, comme s'il essayait de jauger sa sincérité. Voir son propre frère douter ainsi était difficile à accepter, mais Sarah savait qu'elle lui avait donné certaines raisons de craindre ses réactions.

-« Tant mieux, parce que Jane se sent coupable de beaucoup de choses… certaines sur lesquelles elle n'avait pourtant aucun contrôle, et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit aggrave la situation… », répondit Kurt, résistant à l'envie de lui dire que Jane avait déjà suffisamment payé ses erreurs, et qu'à cause de ses critiques, elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit d'être heureuse avec lui. Sa petite-amie n'aimait pas qu'on la plaigne, et cela ne ferait de toute façon qu'entrainer plus de questions. Sarah se retint de rouler des yeux en le voyant encore parler de Jane, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Attends… tu as dit que toute ton équipe est affectée par… ce qui est arrivé » ?

-« Oui, pourquoi » ?

-« Comment… comment le prend Reade » ? Demanda finalement sa sœur en se mordillant les lèvres. Kurt cligna des yeux de surprise un instant, avant de se rappeler que sa petite sœur et son ami étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps. De ce qu'il savait les choses ne s'étaient pas forcément très bien terminées, mais visiblement, Sarah éprouvait encore au moins… eh bien un certain attachement pour Reade.

-« Eh bien… il a aussi connu quelques jours difficiles », finit par répondre Kurt. C'était un euphémisme, considérant ce qu'il avait appris sur l'agression dont son ami avait été victime adolescent, mais ce n'était pas son histoire à raconter.

-« Oh… Peut-être que je pourrais… l'appeler… prendre de ses nouvelles », marmonna Sarah d'un air hésitant. À nouveau, Kurt cligna des yeux. Il avait toujours été très… protecteur de sa sœur et opposé à la plupart de ses petits-amis. Même lorsque Reade était venu lui avouer cette relation, il n'avait pas été des plus… chaleureux, alors qu'il savait que ses intentions étaient honorables. L'idée de sa sœur avec un homme le mettait mal à l'aise, mais d'un autre côté, si cela pouvait remonter le moral de Reade et distraire Sarah de ce qui se passait entre lui et Jane… tout le monde y serait peut-être gagnant…

-« Ce serait… gentil… je pense », dit-il finalement.

-« Ok… je vais… aller l'appeler », répondit sa sœur semblant pour la première fois de la soirée étrangement nerveuse et un peu mal à l'aise. Tandis que Sarah partait s'enfermer dans la chambre afin de passer son coup de fil, Kurt se remit à la vaisselle, qu'il termina au moment même où la partie de Uno prenait fin, avec la victoire de Jane et Kira.

-« Oncle Kurt, tu viens jouer avec nous » ? Demanda Sawyer en tournant la tête vers lui.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je devrais sans doute vous laisser une chance et ne pas vous écraser avec mes incomparables talents », fit mine de se vanter l'agent fédéral. Son neveu commença comme prévu immédiatement à protester et à clamer qu'il ne perdrait pas une deuxième fois. Glissant un regard vers Jane, Kurt vit son petit sourire amusé, même si elle ne releva pas son défi comme il espérait qu'elle le ferait. Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour arriver à apaiser ses craintes des derniers jours, mais au moins elle avait l'air un petit peu plus détendue que lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré sur le bateau. Pour le moment, il devrait se satisfaire de ce petit progrès. En revenant dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah trouva tout ce petit monde assis par terre, et son frère avec une impressionnante pile de cartes dans les mains.

-« Je vois que tu es très en forme », ironisa-t-elle en le voyant regarder d'un air dépité les cinq cartes dans les mains de Sawyer et les trois dans celles de Jane.

-« Ils trichent, ils se sont ligués contre moi pour me faire piocher un maximum de cartes », protesta Kurt en lui jetant un regard noir. Sarah se contenta de ricaner devant les regards complices des deux accusés. « Bien sûr cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as toujours été mauvais perdant ». Sawyer et Jane ricanèrent discrètement devant son air vexé, et la partie continua, Kurt mettant tous ses efforts pour faire changer le sens du jeu ou faire piocher des cartes à ses adversaires et les empêcher de gagner. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, Jane abattit triomphalement sa dernière carte.

-« Uno », annonça la brune avec un petit sourire satisfait. À côté d'elle, Kira rebondit à nouveau de joie devant cette nouvelle victoire, avant de commencer à bailler et de poser sa tête sur le bras droit de Jane. Sans surprise, Sawyer termina deuxième après une lutte acharnée, et Kurt bon dernier, sous les moqueries affectueuses de son neveu et de sa sœur. Jane hésita un instant à se joindre à eux, avant de se raviser. C'était sans doute un petit rituel Weller, et elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux.

-« D'accord », soupira Kurt après quelques chamailleries avec son neveu. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure que tout le monde aille au lit ».

-« Eh bien… il y a juste un petit problème… Qui dort où » ? Demanda sa sœur. Kurt la regarda un instant, avant de plisser le front en se rappelant qu'il n'avait remonté que le lit de son neveu, et qu'il était actuellement occupé par Kira.

-« Je vais aller voir si Madame Garcia a toujours son lit d'appoint et si elle peut nous le prêter », dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

-« Je peux dormir avec Kira… ou sur le canapé », proposa doucement Jane en voulant simplifier la vie de tout le monde. Sarah s'y opposa immédiatement, affirmant qu'elle pouvait rester avec Kurt et qu'elle prendrait le canapé. La brune la regard surprise, et un peu méfiante, se demandant si la sœur de Kurt essayait de la tester. Finalement il s'avéra que la voisine de Kurt avait toujours le lit mentionné et qu'elle était toute disposée à le prêter pour dépanner son charmant voisin. Ils installèrent le lit dans la future chambre du bébé, à côté de celui occupé par Kira. Sarah s'installa ensuite sur le canapé avec une couverture et Jane et Kurt se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

Après s'être mise en pyjama, la brune hésita cependant, jusqu'à ce que Kurt passe de son côté pour la tirer doucement à côté de lui et la faire grimper sur le lit.

-« Tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-il en la saisissant par la taille et en l'attirant contre lui.

-« Je sais », marmonna Jane en se blottissant dans son étreinte de façon presque inconsciente tout en se mordillant les lèvres. La sentant nerveuse, Kurt s'éloigna légèrement pour la forcer à le regarder.

-« Écoute… Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour toi mais je promets que nous ne t'en voulons pas pour ce qui est arrivé avec Borden. Je sais que tu as peur… que tu doutes à cause de ce que Sarah et Pellington t'ont dit, mais ça n'arrivera pas ok ? Personne ne nous séparera », dit-il avec résolution.

-« Est-ce que… tu n'es pas en colère contre moi… Même un peu » ? Finit par demander la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Eh bien pas vraiment en colère contre toi mais… d'une certaine manière… cela fait mal. Je ne t'en veux pas pour les erreurs que tu penses avoir faites mais… cela fait mal que tu n'aies pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me dire comment tu te sentais après les critiques de Sarah et Pellington… que tu aies pensé devoir encore traverser cela toute seule… Et je suis en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir vu les signes et presque t'avoir perdue à nouveau. Quand je t'ai entendue sur ce micro dire que tu pensais devoir risquer ta vie… ta liberté… pour nous protéger en allant contre Shepherd seule... que tu pensais que nous ne pourrions pas être… ensemble… ça m'a fait mal », répondit douloureusement Kurt après un instant d'hésitation. Il ne voulait pas ajouter encore à ses tourments mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir sur un tel sujet. De plus, la question semblait avoir une grande importance pour elle, et il savait que sa petite-amie était têtue, et ne le laisserait sûrement pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

-« Je suis désolée », souffla Jane alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et… », la jeune femme ne put terminer lorsque les lèvres de l'agent fédéral se posèrent sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

-« Je sais ma belle. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas… Mais à partir de maintenant… plus de secrets d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu affrontes encore cela seule. Tu es ma petite-amie, peu importe ce que les autres en pensent ».

-« Mais Sarah… et Pellington… »

-« Ils ne comprennent pas notre situation. Enfin Sarah si, un peu mieux depuis aujourd'hui, mais Pellington est… uniquement concerné par la réputation du Bureau ».

-« Mais ils ont raisons d'une certaine façon », soupira Jane contre lui.

-« Les choses horribles que Sarah t'a dites… elle les regrette. Elle ne savait pas ce que tu as traversé, et elle était en colère que… ».

-« Que je me sois faite passer pour Taylor… que je t'ai brisé le cœur », compléta tristement pour lui la brune tatouée, se rappelant de sa conversation avec Sarah à l'hôpital.

-« Oui… Mais je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre que tu n'étais pas responsable. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps... », soupira Kurt sachant que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, même si sa sœur s'était mieux comportée durant la soirée que depuis son arrivée.

-« Je veux vraiment que les choses s'arrangent parce que… je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec elle à cause de moi… Elle est ta sœur et la famille est importante », murmura Jane contre sa poitrine, en pensant à son frère. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop mal pris le fait qu'elle retourne au FBI, mais elle devrait sans doute avoir une vraie conversation avec lui dès que possible. Pour le moment, elle ne s'en sentait cependant pas l'énergie.

-« Je sais… Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire tous les efforts. Sarah a promis de te laisser une chance de lui montrer qui tu es vraiment, il faut juste… que vous vous laissiez un peu de temps », avança prudemment Weller. La brune sembla réfléchir un instant à cette idée, puis se détendit légèrement dans ses bras, et il retint un soupir de soulagement.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle a été… polie ce soir », constata Jane, utilisant ce terme faute de mieux.

-« Et c'est une bonne chose. Tout ne s'arrangera pas du jour au lendemain mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie ok » ?

-« Je suppose », admit la brune toujours pensive.

-« Arrête d'y penser pour aujourd'hui. La journée a été dure et tu as besoin de repos. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation dès que tu te sentiras mieux », dit tranquillement Kurt, en évitant soigneusement d'aborder à nouveau les attaques de Pellington. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de savoir comment son supérieur allait réagir, mais inutile d'attiser encore les craintes et le sentiment de culpabilité de Jane avec ça.

…

 _Bureau du directeur Pellington, locaux du FBI, New-York_

En dépit de l'heure très tardive, le directeur du FBI n'avait toujours pas quitté son bureau. Aux évènements de la journée étaient venu s'ajouter de nouveaux éléments qui risquaient sérieusement de perturber un peu plus la dynamique de sa meilleure équipe. Jouant distraitement avec son stylo, l'homme regarda par les stores semi-ouverts l'open-space quasiment vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le cas Jane Doe devenait de plus en plus troublant. La nouvelle de la trahison de Robert Borden était un choc bien sûr, mais l'effet pouvait en être encore plus dévastateur pour l'équipe Weller. L'agent Patterson avait été dans une relation avec l'homme, elle était même enceinte de lui, et elle venait d'apprendre que son petit-ami s'était servi d'elle pour obtenir des informations confidentielles pour le compte de Shepherd… Le reste de l'équipe semblait pour sa part osciller entre la colère et le désir de vengeance, quelque chose qui n'était pas bon signe.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Jane Doe avait essayé de se lancer dans une croisade personnelle contre sa mère, causant une panique générale dans son équipe. En repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour la jeune femme tatouée. Il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux son dévouement presque fanatique à protéger son équipe, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'en dépit de ses doutes initiaux, l'agent Nas avait eu raison. Jane Doe avait formé une connexion très forte avec l'équipe Weller, et ils semblaient tous beaucoup compter les uns sur les autres.

D'un côté cela rendait la question de sa loyauté plus simple à trancher, car après les derniers évènements il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle rallie le camp de sa mère à nouveau. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet de ses réactions. Sa colère contre Borden n'était pas simulée, et il soupçonnait que si, comble de l'ironie, son tueur de frère ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait pu tuer le médecin sur place. La trahison de Borden était également une mauvaise nouvelle sur un autre point, qui là encore concernait Jane Doe. Depuis son retour, la jeune femme semblait montrer une plus grande propension à la violence dès que ses proches étaient menacés, et il s'inquiétait de ce que le médecin avait pu la manipuler à croire. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle, était d'une jeune femme traumatisée et instable sur le terrain.

Pourtant, outre le fait que sa présence était indispensable pour continuer à obtenir des informations de Shepherd, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre à l'écart trop longtemps. La jeune femme pourrait décider à nouveau d'agir seule, ou entrainer l'équipe de Weller dans une situation d'où ils ne pourraient pas sortir. Il avait bien vu leur réaction cet après-midi, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait montré suffisamment de recul dès qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de la ramener. Il avait besoin de savoir exactement si leur jugement était réellement compromis avant de les renvoyer sur le terrain. La perspective d'avoir sa meilleure équipe sur la touche ne l'enchantait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'avait enchanté Weller lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, mais compte tenu de tout ce qui arrivait, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser une équipe aussi impulsive mener une enquête aussi délicate. Il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là, car confier l'enquêter à d'autres agents les exposerait au risque d'un autre espion en plus de leur faire perdre un temps précieux. Malgré leurs défauts et les libertés qu'ils prenaient avec le règlement du FBI, Pellington savait que Weller et ses agents étaient loyaux envers leur mission, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de chasser une éventuelle seconde taupe dans leurs effectifs. Un coup sec sur la porte lui fit lever la tête, et il fit signe à l'agent Nas d'entrer, espérant pour une fois de bonnes nouvelles.

-« Alors » ?

-« Eh bien… je connais quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, l'ancienne psychologue de mon département. Elle a déjà toutes les accréditations nécessaires mais… ses méthodes sont sans doute un peu trop… agressives pour l'équipe en ce moment. Surtout en ce qui concerne Jane et l'agent Patterson… », répondit l'agent de la NSA en s'asseyant face à lui sans y être invitée.

-« Bien que je compatisse à leur situation, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options. La défection du docteur Borden nous oblige à trouver un professionnel rapidement pour mener des évaluations avant son retour ».

-« Il y a une autre possibilité », répondit Nas en faisant glisser un dossier sur son bureau. Le directeur reconnu une demande d'accréditation, et l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir un visage familier.

-« Dickinson » ?

-« Elle est d'accord, je reviens de l'hôpital ».

-« C'est… très irrégulier. Elle se remet d'un grave accident dans lequel l'un de mes agents est impliqué, et elle connait beaucoup trop l'équipe de l'agent Weller. Elle ne sera pas neutre », objecta Pellington en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mais ses références sont excellentes. Elle a déjà travaillé avec la police de Ney York pour évaluer certains de leurs suspects. Et l'équipe de l'agent Weller lui fait confiance, ils lui diront plus facilement des choses personnelles qu'à une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas… Surtout après la trahison de Borden ». Le directeur se recula dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir à la situation. Nas marquait un point, il devait s'assurer que son équipe ne ferait rien de stupide lorsque Borden serait de retour dans deux semaines, et la confiance mettait du temps à se construire… un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas.

-« Vous marquez un point, mais je n'aime toujours pas cela ».

-« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nos options sont limitées. C'est vrai qu'Iliana Dickinson n'a encore jamais travaillé sur des affaires de cette ampleur, mais elle voudra les aider, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ont aidé sa fille. De plus nous avons enquêté sur elle de façon approfondie lorsque nous avons pensé que son mari pouvait être lié à Sandstorm, et nous n'avons rien trouvé pour lui comme pour elle. Vu les dangers encourus, nous n'avons pas le temps d'évaluer un autre médecin extérieur pour nous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une taupe, et c'est le mieux que nous puissions obtenir en ce moment ».

-« Elle devra signer un accord de confidentialité », dit Pellington en recommençant à jouer avec son stylo.

-« Elle en est consciente ».

-« Et dans son état, comment se dérouleraient ces séances » ?

-« Ses blessures s'améliorent et elle devrait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital demain soir même si elle aura des difficultés à se déplacer seule. Son mari commence à donner lui aussi des signes de réveil et son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Elle fera des allers-retours le temps qu'il sorte lui aussi, mais elle compte retourner chez elle en attendant. L'équipe de l'agent Weller pourrait la rencontrer là-bas. C'est un environnement qui leur est relativement familier à tous maintenant, et ils devraient s'y sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour répondre à ses questions ».

-« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options », soupira finalement Pellington en se penchant pour signer l'autorisation d'accréditation. Après tout, il soupçonnait que ce ne serait pas la première fois que le règlement, voire la loi, seraient contournés dans cette affaire, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle vu l'importance de la cible.

-« Ce qui m'amène à un autre problème... », dit Nas en récupérant le dossier et en lui en tendant un autre à la place. « Je pense que les soupçons de l'agent Weller étaient justifiés et que nous devrons laisser la famille sous protection. Je suis passé par le laboratoire de l'agent Patterson en venant, et ses techniciens ont trouvé ceci dans le sang de l'agent Sanders ». Le directeur du FBI ouvrit le dossier et le parcouru rapidement des yeux, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers elle.

-« Est-ce que cette substance est rare » ?

-« Suffisamment rare pour ne pas être produite par le corps humain. Normalement elle devient indétectable peu de temps après la mort, mais l'agent Patterson a demandé à ce que des recherches extrêmement spécifiques soient conduites, en incluant les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables afin de rien laisser au hasard ».

-« Je vois… ».

-« Nous devrions en parler à l'agent Weller et… ».

-« Non », la coupa Pellington. « Pour l'instant nous allons garder cela pour nous jusqu'à ce que leur évaluation soit terminée. Ni lui ni son équipe ne doivent savoir pour le moment, tant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils réagiront de manière professionnelle. Je vais valider la protection renforcée, mais ils ne doivent pas savoir pourquoi jusqu'à nouvel ordre ».

-« Ce sera difficile de le leur cacher… ils sont extrêmement compétents », objecta Nas en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Vous êtes de la NSA, garder les secrets fait partie de votre travail, sinon vous nous auriez avertis du danger que représentait Jane Doe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard », répondit Pellington d'un ton sec.

-« Les circonstances… ».

-« Sont les mêmes que d'habitudes. D'ailleurs je compte sur vous et sur vos petits gadgets pour vous assurer que l'évaluation psychologique que conduira Madame Dickinson sera aussi professionnelle que possible. Si elle valide le retour de mes agents sur le terrain, je veux que cela soit parce qu'ils en sont capables, pas en raisons de ses sentiments personnels pour eux ».

-« Est-ce que vous me demandez d'espionner l'équipe de l'agent Weller » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton incrédule.

-« Je vous demande de faire ce qui est nécessaire à la réussite de cette enquête, comme vous clamez l'avoir toujours fait depuis votre arrivée ici et le début de cette coopération », répondit Pellington avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Nas ramassa ses dossiers et sortit sans un mot, même si son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 74_

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les derniers, en attendant la suite qui devrait reprendre son rythme habituel à partir de mercredi ^^.


	75. Chap 75 - Tu as raison de me détester

Hello tout le monde. Cette fois-ci nous reprenons un rythme normal, avec enfin un chapitre publié le bon jour (bon pour l'horaire il y a encore mieux à faire, mais je n'arrêtais pas de rajouter des choses en relisant lol).

Attention ce chapitre peut-être dur pour tous les fans de Jane, vous êtes prévenus ^^.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723, Hm, Elislin et Fan28 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : Weller n°2 commence à ouvrir les yeux oui, mais il faudra du temps avant qu'elle refasse confiance à Jane après ce qui est arrivé. D'un autre côté, je ne la voyais cependant pas continuer à la harceler, surtout en sachant ce que Jane a enduré. On n'a pas beaucoup vu Sarah (pas depuis la S1), mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui s'en prend aux autres gratuitement. Elle en veut à Jane d'avoir blessé Kurt, mais pas au point de la faire souffrir volontairement pour ça.

Effectivement personne d'autre n'est censé savoir que Borden est un traître, mais tu verras que son retour se fera d'une manière différente ^^

Pour les nouveaux projets, à part deux OS que j'espère finir bientôt (et qui se passent tous les deux dans la S2), il faudra attendre la fin de _Trahison_ s. Entre ça et _La Famille_ , je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une 3e fic longue lol.

J'ai vu le 3x08 et honnêtement je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour le moment. Je pense que Kurt est persuadé d'être responsable mais que les choses s'avéreront différentes en réalité, car dans le cas contraire il n'y a aucun moyen que Jane lui pardonne, et les scénaristes ne peuvent pas séparer leur couple phare.

 **Hm** : Ça a encore été dur, mais mercredi respecté lol

 **Fan28** : Pour la discussion Sarah / Jane c'est en dessous que cela se passe ^^. Effectivement Kira est mignonne ET embarrassante, ce sont ses deux superpouvoirs, d'ailleurs personne ne peut résister à cette petite lol.

Jane a fait un retour en arrière, mais pas complet même si dans ce chapitre cela va être dur pour elle. Iliana interviendra dans le prochain pour remettre de l'ordre. Pour Nas et Pellington, je vais garder le mystère encore quelques chapitres même si du point de vue de Nas, ce n'est pas une erreur ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après sa discussion avec Roman, Jane participe au repas en compagnie de Sarah, Sawyer et Kira. La sœur de Kurt profite de l'occasion pour l'observer agir, et est touchée par la façon dont elle essaye de donner le change aux enfants malgré son état mental visiblement agité. C'est même elle qui suggère qu'elle joue au Uno avec les enfants, pendant que Kurt et elle font la vaisselle. Pour l'agent fédéral, c'est l'occasion d'insister auprès de Sarah pour qu'elle laisse une deuxième chance à Jane, et qu'elle ne la harcèle pas alors qu'elle est toujours affectée par la trahison de Borden. Pendant ce temps, Nas milite auprès de Pellington pour qu'il autorise Iliana Dickinson à mener les évaluations psychologiques visant à déterminer comment la trahison de Borden affecte l'équipe. Le directeur hésite, mais les arguments de l'agent de la NSA sont plutôt convaincants. Cependant, craignant que les sentiments personnels des uns et des autres n'interférent, il demande également à Nas d'espionner les séances des agents avec la psychiatre, afin de vérifier qu'ils sont bien prêts à retourner sur le terrain.

….

 **Chapitre 75 – Tu as raison de me détester**

….

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York_

Jane ne se rappelait pas comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle savait une chose… elle devait courir. Une sensation de danger l'oppressait, et elle avait l'impression que les murs autour d'elle se rapprochaient… D'un autre côté, c'était un phénomène qui lui était arrivé régulièrement et sans prévenir depuis la fin de sa détention, un douloureux rappel des heures qu'elle avait passées enfermée dans une boite, ayant constamment l'impression de suffoquer alors que son corps s'ankylosait peu à peu d'être forcé dans une position si peu naturelle. Le soutien de l'équipe après sa deuxième libération avait progressivement espacé ces crises, mais manifestement son esprit n'avait pas totalement oublié cette sombre période.

Essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et de garder la tête froide pour s'orienter, la jeune femme regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Avec un temps de retard, elle reconnut le couloir menant au laboratoire de Patterson. Mais comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle ne se rappelait ni d'être venue au bureau du FBI, ni d'avoir pris l'ascenseur pour accéder à l'étage. S'était-elle endormie sur place, dans le bureau de Kurt ?

-« Janie… », chantonna une voix familière derrière elle. La brune tatouée sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non… non, c'était impossible… Que faisait Keaton ici ? On lui avait dit qu'il était sanctionné par la CIA, on lui avait promis qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir pour elle ! Tentant de surmonter la terreur qui la saisissait à l'idée d'être prise à nouveau, elle se retourna d'un bloc, les épaules rentrées, tout le corps tendu, prête à combattre. Son poing s'arrêta par réflexe à quelques centimètres du nez de l'agent Monroe lorsque son cerveau assimila qui se trouvait réellement devant elle.

-« Wow… Du calme Miss », protesta l'agent en se reculant et en levant les mains défensivement devant lui.

-« Je… quoi ? Où est-il » ? Demanda Jane avec stupeur, en regardant nerveusement par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme.

-« Qui donc » ? Demanda Monroe en se retournant pour suivre son regard, semblant s'attendre à trouver une autre personne derrière lui.

-« Keaton… l'homme de la CIA… il était là… j'ai entendu sa voix qui m'appelait », balbutia la jeune femme en regardant le couloir qui était vide à part eux deux.

-« Il n'y a personne ici à part nous », lui répondit l'agent en secouant la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin. « Pauvre fille, elle perd la tête », l'entendit-t-elle marmonner pour lui-même.

-« Janie… », appela une nouvelle fois la voix de Keaton, semblant encore venir de derrière elle. Se retournant à nouveau, la jeune femme aperçut cette fois-ci le directeur adjoint de la CIA au bout du couloir.

-« Non… non, vous n'êtes pas réel », souffla Jane en commençant à reculer instinctivement.

-« Oh je suis très réel ma belle », répondit l'homme avec un sourire sinistre en s'approchant lentement, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie. Son courage lui manqua soudain, et elle essaya de commander à ses jambes de bouger à nouveau. C'était peine perdue, car ses pieds semblaient littéralement collés au sol, comme si le poids de la terreur que lui inspirait Keaton après les sévices qu'il lui avait infligés l'immobilisait sur place.

-« Non… non », gémit la brune en sentant la panique l'envahir. Sa main atteignit instinctivement le holster de l'arme qu'elle portait dans le dos de sa ceinture, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que sur le vide. C'était pourtant impossible… depuis qu'elle avait été jugée apte à nouveau par Borden elle emmenait son arme partout avec elle, sauf lorsqu'elle était avec Kira… Où était-elle passée ? Ses yeux scannèrent follement les alentours, à la recherche d'une arme improvisée, n'importe laquelle.

-« Il est temps de revenir Janie, nous avons beaucoup d'amusement en retard », dit le sadique agent de la CIA en continuant d'approcher. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, la brune ouvrit la bouche pour crier, appeler à l'aide, espérant que quelqu'un de l'équipe passe par là, que n'importe quel agent passe par là. À son grand désespoir, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. D'un coup, les lumières semblèrent faiblir autour d'elle, et pendant un instant, les images de la salle où il l'avait torturé dans l'Oregon se superposèrent aux murs du FBI devant ses yeux.

-« Quel est le problème Janie ? Du mal à respirer » ? Demanda Keaton d'un ton réjouit. Comme activés par ces mots, les souvenirs de la brune basculèrent sur les séances de waterboarding qu'elle avait endurées. Le bruit discret de la ventilation des locaux du FBI fut remplacé par les questions hurlées par ses geôliers, alors que l'eau semblait s'écouler encore et encore sur son visage. Sa respiration se fit frénétique, alors qu'elle luttait contre la sensation d'asphyxie qui la gagnait lentement, faisant danser des tâches noires devant ses yeux. Son esprit lutta un moment, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité, et elle rouvrit des yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés pour trouver le directeur adjoint de la CIA à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-« Ce… c'est… c'est dans ma tête, vous ne pouvez plus me faire du mal maintenant », balbutia-t-elle d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à une affirmation.

-« Oh tu le crois vraiment Janie » ? Demanda Keaton en tendant le bras. Rassemblant tout son courage, Jane attendit le contact, prête à riposter mais la main passa à travers elle sans la toucher. Clignant des yeux de surprise, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant son bourreau qui avait maintenant disparu.

-« Monroe a raison, je suis en train de perdre la tête », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en regardant le couloir vide, sans la moindre trace de la présence de Keaton. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Même dans les pires heures après son évasion, elle n'avait jamais eu de trous de mémoire, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue… Elle devait absolument trouver Kurt ou un membre de son équipe pour demander leur aide. La jeune femme reprit sa marche rapidement, mais ne trouva personne dans le laboratoire de Patterson. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ressortit tout aussi rapidement pour se diriger vers le bureau de Kurt. En chemin, elle regarda tous les agents qu'elle croisa avec méfiance, sursautant presque à chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait, s'attendant à tout instant à voir Keaton apparaître à nouveau.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et l'horloge au milieu de la salle semblait curieusement être arrêtée, mais l'endroit était bien moins fréquenté que d'ordinaire. Les bureaux de Reade et Tasha étaient vides, mais à travers les stores ouverts de celui de Kurt, elle pouvait voir son petit-ami en train d'étudier un dossier. Distraite, elle se cogna dans un bureau, faisant s'effondrer une pile de dossier au sol. Fort heureusement, le propriétaire du bureau n'était pas présent, et elle se dépêcha de se baisser pour réparer les dégâts, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que la plupart des documents ne s'étaient pas mélangés en tombant.

-« Eh, est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda Kurt en apparaissant soudain à côté d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser, manquant de la faire sursauter.

-« Je… j'ai des… », la brune hésita, ne voulant pas prononcer le mot « hallucination », avant de se décider. Si elle voulait l'aide de son petit-ami, elle devait se montrer honnête. « J'ai cru… entendre et voir Keaton », confessa-t-elle finalement dans un murmure.

-« Quoi ?! Où ça » ?! S'exclama Weller d'un ton inquiet.

-« Près du laboratoire de Patterson… Ça avait l'air si réel », souffla Jane en frissonnant. Kurt l'aida à se relever, mais n'eut pas le temps de la réconforter, avant d'être interrompu par la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Weitz en sortit accompagné de plusieurs agents et de… Keaton.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel » ! Exigea Kurt en serrant les poings de colère en voyant deux des personnes qu'il détestait le plus face à lui.

-« L'exercice de la justice », répondit Weitz manifestement réjouit avant de se tourner vers Jane. « Jane Doe, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre dans la mort de la directrice adjointe Bethany Mayfair et pour participation à une entreprise terroriste ». Les mots gelèrent la brune sur place, et elle ne résista même pas lorsque deux agents saisirent ses bras pour les ramener de force dans son dos et la menotter. Autour d'eux, le bruissement des rumeurs s'accentua alors que les agents arrêtaient leurs activités pour regarder le drame se dérouler, commentant entre eux la nouvelle.

-« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Votre ingérence met en péril une enquête qui dure depuis plusieurs mois alors relâchez là immédiatement » ! Exigea Kurt en agrippant Weitz par le col de sa chemise. Deux agents se dépêchèrent de libérer l'assistant du procureur et de tirer Weller en arrière, pendant que Weitz frottait sa gorge douloureuse.

-« Merci de prouver que nous avions raisons de douter de vous. Kurt Weller, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de participation à une activité terroriste, et nous pouvons aussi y ajouter l'agression maintenant ».

-« Complicité de participation à une activité terroriste » ?! Gronda Kurt, s'étranglant presque d'indignation devant le ridicule de la situation.

-« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que le fait que Shepherd ait payé vos études passerait inaperçu non ? Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour elle ? 10 ans ? 20 ans » ? Demanda Weitz en le toisant avec une satisfaction visible. Cette fois-ci, Jane sortit de son état de choc.

-« C'est faux ! Kurt n'a rien à se reprocher » ! Protesta-t-elle en commençant à se débattre.

-« Vous voulez dire à part de sortir avec la fille d'une terroriste connue, et d'avoir permis l'infiltration du FBI » ? Ironisa Weitz.

-« Eh bien Janie semble toujours avoir un don pour se faufiler partout », intervint Keaton. « Mais cette fois-ci elle n'ira nulle part, j'ai un très bon endroit rien que pour elle », ajouta-t-il d'un air réjouit, faisant frissonner la brune de terreur en pensant à ce qu'elle avait déjà subi.

-« Espèce de salopard » ! Rugit Kurt en essayant de se jeter sur lui et d'être difficilement maîtrisé par les deux agents qui l'avaient menotté. « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que ce type lui a fait ? Vous allez vraiment vous rendre complice de ça » ?! Cracha-t-il avec indignation à Weitz.

-« La CIA est persuadée d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats que vous dans cette affaire. Et de toute façon Jane Doe n'existe pas légalement, alors ses droits ne sont pas vraiment un problème », répondit l'assistant du procureur en haussant les épaules comme si la question ne le préoccupait pas.

-« Je vous avais dit que cette fille ne vous attirerait que des ennuis », intervint la voix de Pellington derrière eux. Kurt lutta un instant pour se retourner vers son supérieur.

-« Monsieur, vous n'allez tout de même pas cautionner ça » ?!

-« Pourquoi pas ? Les catastrophes semblent s'accumuler depuis le jour où Jane Doe est arrivée ici. Réfléchissez, nous ne sommes pas sûr de sa loyauté, après tout, elle a tué Mayfair ».

-« Non ! Ce n'était pas moi », protesta faiblement la jeune femme tatouée en sentant la honte l'envahir à se souvenir. Après tout, même indirectement, elle était bien responsable de la mort de Bethany Mayfair.

-« C'est ce que vous dîtes, mais de façon fort commode les seuls qui pourraient vous contredire sont morts… J'imagine qu'après avoir tué Mayfair vous avez tué votre ancien fiancé cet… Oscar, pour lui faire porter le chapeau », répondit sèchement Pellington.

-« Non » ! Gémit Jane, avant d'aviser Reade et Tasha qui approchaient. « Dites-lui ! Dites-lui que je n'ai rien fait » ! Supplia-t-elle ses amis.

-« Nous n'en savons rien Jane… il a raison tu es la seule qui puisse donner ta version », répondit Reade en secouant la tête. La brune se figea sur place en lui jetant un regard trahit avant de tourner ses espoirs vers la Latina. « Tasha… », supplia-t-elle entre ses larmes.

-« Comment te faire confiance, alors que tu nous as mentit depuis le début ? Tu savais que Borden était un traître et tu n'as rien dit…. tu as brisé le cœur de Patterson », lui répondit l'agent en lui jetant un regard dégouté qui lui fit plus mal qu'une gifle.

-« Quoi ? Non… Non ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça… Je ne savais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça », nia Jane en secouant la tête, les yeux embués de larme.

-« Et pourtant c'est arrivé… Par ta faute », intervint une nouvelle voix, alors que Patterson se frayait un chemin au milieu des agents qui s'étaient regroupés pour assister à la scène. Son amie avait l'air fatigué, les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures… ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-« Non… Patterson… je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça », plaida Jane en la regardant avec désespoir à l'idée que sa meilleure amie lui tourne ainsi le dos.

-« J'aurais pu avoir une belle vie, mais tu m'as tout pris… J'aimais David et il est mort par ta faute », l'accusa la blonde en la regardant enfin. Jane sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines, en entendant l'accusation.

-« Non… non, ce n'était pas ma faute », balbutia-t-elle.

-« Il a suivi ton tatouage… Nous avions des projets ensemble, nous aurions pu fonder une famille, et je l'ai perdu ».

-« Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas », gémit Jane mais Patterson la coupa.

-« J'aimais Borden et il m'a trahi par ta faute ».

-« Non… je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait pour Shepherd je le jure », gémit à nouveau la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Tu détruis tout ce que tu approches, tu mérites tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tout ce qui va t'arriver », dit Patterson d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas en regardant vers Keaton.

-« Oh oui, je vais y veiller », approuva l'agent de la CIA avec un sourire sadique.

-« Non s'il te plait… ne dis pas ça », souffla Jane en regardant Patterson avec désespoir. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait, tout ceux à qui elle tenait lui tournaient le dos… Kurt allait aller en prison par sa faute…

-« Regardez ça si ce n'est pas pathétique », susurra une nouvelle voix, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps, lui faisant relever brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard froid d'une femme semblable à elle. Une femme avec son visage, mais pas de tatouages et les cheveux plus longs. Remi… « La petite Jane a besoin de ses amis pour s'en sortir alors qu'ils l'ont trahi, c'est écœurant… C'est vraiment pour eux que tu as tué Oscar ? Nous l'aimions et il nous aimait pourtant ».

-« Non, non, tu n'es pas réelle », souffla Jane en secouant désespérément la tête, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

-« Oh vraiment ? Pourtant je suis toi et tu es moi », ricana Remi en s'approchant, le reste des agents semblant inconscient de sa présence.

-« Non, non c'est faux…. nous n'avons rien en commun », nia la jeune femme tatouée en essayant de rassembler le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait.

-« Nous avons beaucoup en commun, tu l'a seulement oublié. Regarde-les, ils t'ont tous trahi ! N'es-tu pas en colère ? Ne veux-tu pas te venger » ? Demanda la femme qui avait été elle d'une voix dangereusement tentatrice. Au fond d'elle Jane sentit quelque chose s'agiter. La colère, le ressentiment, la haine… Pourtant elle les combattit de toutes ses forces. Remi avait tort. Elle avait fait des erreurs certes, mais elle ne voulait plus nuire à qui que ce soit. Elle avait eu une deuxième chance et avait essayé de devenir meilleure, de changer.

-« Je suis devenue meilleure que toi », répondit-elle finalement d'une voix plus ferme, qui effaça le sourire de Remi.

-« Tu es pathétique ! Tu leur pardonnes tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait si facilement… Tu as raison nous n'avons rien en commun, tu n'es qu'une lâche incapable de voir ce qu'il faut faire pour changer ce monde », siffla la brune sans tatouages avec colère en braquant soudain une arme sur Reade, qui semblait ne pas la voir.

-« Non » ! Protesta Jane en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte des deux agents qui la retenaient toujours.

-« Tu croyais vraiment avoir le droit d'être heureuse après nous avoir tous trahi » ? Demanda Remi d'un ton narquois. Son doigt pressa la détente et Reade s'écroula, frappé au torse. Avant que Jane ne puisse crier, la version plus ancienne d'elle-même pivota pour viser Tasha puis Patterson, les abattants sans une hésitation.

-« Non » ! Hurla finalement Jane de désespoir en la voyant ensuite pointer son arme sur Kurt.

-« Dis adieu à monsieur le joli cœur », ricana Remi en pressant à nouveau la détente. La balle frappa Kurt pile entre les deux yeux, et Jane regarda avec horreur le sang commencer à s'écouler par l'orifice circulaire.

-« Non » ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte des agents et de se ruer vers Remi. La femme aux cheveux longs la regarda approcher en souriant, avant de lui flanquer un violent coup dans le ventre, qui la coupa dans son élan et la fit s'effondrer sur place. Avec ses mains attachées dans le dos, Jane avait été incapable de parer ni même d'amortir le coup, et elle se retrouva au sol, attendant désespérément pour retrouver son souffle.

-« Adieu Jane », dit ensuite Remi en pointant l'arme sur elle avec une sinistre satisfaction dans le regard, avant de presser la détente. L'écho de la détonation sembla résonner un moment autour d'elle, et brusquement Jane se redressa en ouvrant les yeux, ne rencontrant que l'obscurité. Après quelques battements de cœur frénétiques, l'ambiance familière de la chambre de Kurt l'enveloppa, et elle manqua de s'effondrer de soulagement. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar...

Après quelques lentes et profondes inspirations pour se calmer, la jeune femme étudia son environnement. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur et les draps étaient partiellement enroulés autour de ses jambes, sans doute lorsqu'elle s'était débattue dans son sommeil. Ses yeux s'adaptant à la demi-obscurité qui régnait, elle tourna ensuite son attention vers Kurt, profitant d'un mince rayon de lune passant par les rideaux mal tirés pour observer son petit-ami. Même si ils s'étaient endormis collés l'un à l'autre, l'agent avait lui aussi dû connaitre des moments agités, car les draps de son côté du lit étaient aux aussi à moitié défaits et enroulés autour de lui. Son front arborait un pli soucieux, mais il ne semblait plus être agité. Il avait probablement dû faire lui aussi un cauchemar mais ne s'était pas réveillé.

Son cœur oscilla un instant entre le soulagement et la déception que son propre cauchemar ne l'ait pas réveillé. Une partie d'elle-même aurait aimé que Kurt soit là pour la réconforter, mais une autre savait que son petit-ami avait lui aussi besoin de repos après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle contempla un instant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, avant de poser doucement la main sur sa poitrine, se sentant soulagée en sentant le cœur de Weller battre à un rythme lent et régulier sous ses doigts. Il allait bien, et tout n'était qu'un cauchemar… Eh bien pas tout, pensa-t-elle ensuite douloureusement en se rappelant la trahison de Borden mais le reste l'était. Keaton n'était pas venu la prendre à nouveau, et Kurt était en vie, ainsi que ses amis… Elle caressa un instant l'idée d'appeler Tasha ou Patterson, mais un rapide regard sur le réveil lui montra qu'il était trois heures du matin. Ses amies devaient dormir, et elle n'avait pas le cœur de les réveiller après la journée qu'ils avaient tous connus, uniquement pour apaiser ses craintes. Sentant sa gorge sèche, elle se tortilla un instant pour s'extraire des draps avant de sortit lentement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Kurt.

Ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle avança ensuite dans le noir vers la porte. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin pour l'avoir fait de nombreuses fois depuis que l'agent fédéral l'avait forcée à emménager avec lui. Inutile d'allumer et de réveiller Kurt, ou Sarah qui dormait dans le salon. La brune avait bien vu que la sœur de Kurt l'avait observé avec attention pendant le repas, ce qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Consciente que la femme avait des raisons de lui en vouloir et de se méfier, elle n'avait cependant pas voulu faire une scène, et préféré se concentrer sur son petit-ami et sur les questions des enfants. En arrivant dans le salon, elle observa quelque seconde la forme indistincte de Sarah enroulée dans une couverture sur le canapé, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la cuisine. La luminosité y était moins bonne car les rideaux du salon étaient parfaitement tirés, et elle fouilla un instant à tâtons pour trouver le placard où se trouvaient les verres.

Finalement ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle fit ensuite quelque pas jusqu'à l'évier. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Jane remplit son verre à moitié, avant de prendre une gorgée rapide. Elle sentit le précieux liquide apaiser un peu sa soif, et prit une autre gorgée avant de poser le verre sur l'îlot central contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, s'abîmant à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda d'un coup une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Son coude heurta le verre qui commença à chuter, mais la brune plongea pour tendre la main et le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

-« Wow… tu es une vraie ninja », constata Sarah étonnée. Malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux étaient suffisamment habitués pour qu'elle ait suivit la chute de l'objet et les réflexes foudroyant de la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Sarah », souffla Jane en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Complétement perdue dans son monde, elle ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher, ce qui était assez inquiétant car elle avait toujours été très consciente de son environnement depuis son évasion, c'était une question de survie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avant de se raidir, comprenant à quel point la question pouvait paraitre grossière. Après tout, elle n'était pas chez elle, et Kurt était totalement libre d'inviter qui il voulait, en particulier sa famille.

-« Chez Kurt ? Eh bien c'est mon frère », répondit la plus jeune de la fratrie Weller d'un ton qui semblait plus amusé qu'en colère.

-« Non je voulais dire… dans la cuisine ».

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je pensais qu'un bon chocolat chaud m'aiderait », répondit Sarah en avançant pour allumer la lampe au-dessus de l'îlot central. Jane cligna des yeux un instant devant la brutalité de l'agression lumineuse, remarquant que la sœur de Kurt faisait de même.

-« Je vais te laisser », dit-elle finalement en se dépêchant de finir son verre.

-« Je ne veux pas te chasser… Nous ne sommes pas… les meilleures amies du monde c'est vrai, mais la cuisine est assez grande pour nous deux », dit Sarah en secouant doucement la tête. Venant d'elle c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une offrande de paix et Jane hésita un instant, avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour remplir son verre à nouveau.

-« Du mal à dormir aussi » ? Demanda Sarah après un moment de silence inconfortable, alors qu'elle commençait à faire chauffer du lait dans une casserole.

-« En quelque sorte », répondit la brune tatouée en haussant les épaules.

-« Je… je t'ai entendu crier », ajouta finalement la blonde. Jane écarquilla un instant les yeux, avant de retenir un soupir de désespoir. Ça c'était réellement embarrassant... Cependant, l'inquiétude remplaça très vite ce sentiment.

-« Est-ce que les enfants ont entendu » ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-« Non, sinon nous les aurions entendu s'agiter et Sawyer serait venu voir », répondit son interlocutrice en secouant la tête. Jane soupira de soulagement, avant de réaliser que Kurt n'avait pas réagi non plus, ce qui montrait que lui aussi devait avoir un sommeil troublé. « Kurt n'a pas réagi non plus », ajouta Sarah, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-« Il… a une nuit difficile aussi », admit Jane à contrecœur. « Apparemment il a réussi à se rendormir, alors je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller ».

-« Cauchemar » ?

-« Je l'ignore… probablement. La journée a été difficile pour lui », répondit la brune.

-« Je parlais de toi… D'ailleurs il dit la même chose à propos de toi ».

-« J'ai… quelques mauvais rêves », admit Jane en haussant les épaules.

-« À propos de… ce que tu as vécu » ? Demanda prudemment Sarah en levant brièvement les yeux de sa préparation pour la regarder. Après tout c'était une supposition valable considérant ce qu'elle savait des tourments de la jeune femme ces derniers temps.

-« Parfois… je n'aime pas vraiment en parler », souffla la brune en se tortillant nerveusement sur place, mal à l'aise.

-« Je m'en doute… Écoute, je sais que… les choses n'ont pas vraiment bien démarrées entre nous mais… j'ai promis à Kurt que je ferais des efforts ».

-« Je comprends, tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir », répondit évasivement Jane.

-« C'est vrai, mais je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai dit. Je suis toujours un peu en colère contre toi pour lui avoir fait du mal, mais lorsque je m'en suis prise à toi… je ne savais pas ce que tu avais traversé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es faite passer pour Taylor mais peu importe la raison, tu ne méritais pas d'être torturée pour ça », répondit gravement Sarah avant de se tourner vers elle, tenant une tasse dans chaque main. Jane regarda en hésitant la tasse qui lui était tendue.

-« Je n'ai pas craché dedans et ce n'est pas empoisonné », la rassura la blonde en essayant de sourire de manière sympathique. Comprenant que la sœur de Kurt essayait sûrement juste d'être gentille, Jane accepta le cadeau avec hésitation, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

-« Cracher dedans » ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

-« Oh c'est un truc qui se fait dans certains endroits… Méfies toi des serveurs dans certains cafés ou restaurants, si tu les offenses ils sont capables de cracher dans ton café ou ton plat pour se venger ».

-« C'est répugnant », commenta Jane en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui n'avait effectivement pas le goût de salive.

-« Les gens sont comme ça », répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules avant de boire à son tour.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça », dit finalement Jane pour rompre le silence.

-« Voulu quoi » ?

-« Me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas… Vous faire du mal… faire du mal à Kurt », répondit douloureusement la brune en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir à nouveau.

-« Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait » ? Demanda Sarah mais sans agressivité, plutôt avec un vrai désir de comprendre.

-« Je… Kurt m'a toujours dit que j'étais Taylor alors… j'ai finis par y croire. Ensuite… des gens liés à mon passé m'ont contacté. Ils m'ont dit que… que j'étais Taylor et que j'avais besoin de continuer à persuader Kurt que je l'étais. Et ensuite… et ensuite ils m'ont demandé de faire des choses répréhensibles », murmura Jane en détournant honteusement le regard.

-« Pourquoi leur as-tu obéis » ? Demanda Sarah en l'observant avec attention.

-« Parce que… parce qu'ils ont menacé de faire du mal à Kurt si je n'obéissais pas… de faire du mal à mon équipe. Je n'avais qu'eux, ils ont été si gentils avec moi pour m'aider alors que je n'avais aucuns souvenirs… Je ne pouvais pas… risquer qu'il leur arrive quelque chose », avoua difficilement Jane, le sentiment de culpabilité menaçant de la submerger. Sarah l'observa un instant, cherchant à évaluer la sincérité de sa déclaration, mais l'air pitoyable et repentant de la jeune femme face à elle était douloureusement convaincant à voir.

-« Je vois… je comprends mieux maintenant », dit-elle finalement.

-« Tu as raison de me détester », souffla la brune, faisant distraitement rouler sa tasse entre ses doigts.

-« Je ne te déteste pas Jane », répondit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. D'accord elle se sentait encore un peu méfiante en présence de la jeune femme, mais la préoccupation qu'elle montrait pour les autres depuis qu'elle essayait de mieux la connaitre, et la douleur mental que ses erreurs semblait lui infliger à chaque minute rendait difficile de la détester réellement.

-« J'ai fait souffrir Kurt », murmura Jane. La seule femme de la famille Weller cligna un instant des yeux, réalisant enfin pleinement l'attachement que la brune éprouvait pour son frère. Plus que ses mensonges, qui dans sa tête devaient être justifiés par la nécessité de les protéger son frère et l'équipe, elle semblait surtout regretter d'avoir blessé les sentiments de Kurt. D'une certaine façon cela en disait vraiment très long sur elle.

-« Mais tu essayes aussi de corriger les choses… Tu sais, quand Kurt a raccroché après que tu as quitté l'appartement suite à notre… dispute, une fois qu'il a su que tu étais en sécurité, je l'ai vu sourire comme jamais depuis longtemps », dit-elle finalement. L'espoir qui brilla dans les yeux de Jane était presque douloureux à observer, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent poursuivre leur conversation, elles furent interrompues.

-« Je suis vexé, une soirée pyjama chez moi, avec deux jolies femmes, et je ne suis même pas invité », fit d'un coup la voix de Kurt dans leur dos.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 75_

10/01/2018


	76. Chap 76 - Les liens du coeur

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 76, encore une fois en retard

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723, Hm et Fan28 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : Tant mieux, c'était l'effet voulu, même si je n'ai pas réussi à entretenir le doute aussi longtemps que je le voulais, on comprend quand même assez vite que c'est un cauchemar ^^

 **Hm** : Ça arrive mais c'est difficile en ce moment.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement cauchemar hyper dur, mais avec ce que Jane a accumulé ces derniers jours ce n'est pas très étonnant. Kurt non plus n'a pas de nuit tranquille car lui aussi à ses propres peur, ses propres doutes, mais ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Le rapprochement avec Sarah ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain c'est sûr, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle pense que Jane mérite de souffrir. Tu as démasqué Kurt lol.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Les derniers évènements ont profondément affectés Jane, dont les doutes se transforment en cauchemar. Au cours d'un mauvais rêve particulièrement réaliste, la brune est traquée par un Keaton qui semble apparaitre et disparaitre à volonté dans les locaux du FBI. Elle voit ensuite Kurt se faire arrêter sous ses yeux parce que Shepherd a payé ses études et qu'il sort avec elle, tandis qu'elle-même est arrêtée pour le meurtre de Mayfair et que Weitz souhaite la remettre à la CIA. Désespérée, elle se tourne vers Tasha et Reade, qui refusent de l'aider car Borden les a trahit par sa faute, et qu'ils ne lui font pas confiance. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Patterson se détourne aussi d'elle, affirmant que David est mort à cause des tatouages, et que Borden a brisé son cœur pour obtenir des informations sur elle. Remi apparait ensuite pour tuer chacune des personnes qu'elle aime sous ses yeux, comme punition de sa trahison de leur plan, avant de finir par l'abattre. Une discussion nocturne s'engage ensuite avec Sarah, en partie témoin de cauchemar, avant que Kurt n'arrive.

….

 **Chapitre 76 – Les liens du cœur**

….

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Le son de la voix de son petit-ami fit légèrement sursauter Jane, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Sarah faisait un bond avant de se retourner, une main sur le cœur.

-« Kurt » ! Protesta-t-elle d'un ton indigné sans relever sa tentative d'humour, mais sans trop élever la voix par peur de réveiller les enfants.

-« Désolé », s'excusa l'agent fédéral avec une grimace contrite avant de s'approcher pour attirer Jane contre lui.

-« Désolée », lui fit écho la brune, inquiète qu'il ait pu surprendre une partie de leur conversation. Elle savait que son petit-ami n'aimait pas qu'elle se blâme, et qu'il voulait probablement protéger Sarah en la maintenant dans le noir, mais à ses yeux la blonde avait le droit de savoir ce qui avait amené tout ça. Enfin tout au moins ce qui ne la mettrait pas en danger. « Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller… ».

-« C'est ton absence qui m'a réveillé », répondit très sérieusement Kurt, mais avec un regard affectueux qui fit fondre son cœur. Après tout ce qui était arrivé… comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil avec elle ? L'aimer autant ? Elle avait nuit à tellement de gens, même à ceux qui comptaient pour elle… méritait-elle seulement ce genre de bonheur ?

Sarah observa intriguée et un peu attendrie Jane rougir légèrement devant ce commentaire qui pouvait paraître mièvre, mais était si mignon au final. Son frère n'était jamais très loquace sur ses sentiments, et faire ce genre de « discours » public était très inhabituel venant de lui. Manifestement de nombreuses choses avaient changées depuis son départ. Voir Kurt aussi concerné et attentionné était touchant, mais aussi un peu triste, car elle savait que c'était certainement les traumatismes multiples vécus par Jane qui avaient occasionné ce changement de comportement. La blonde plissa ensuite les yeux en remarquant que la jeune femme tatouée semblait pensive, légèrement mal à l'aise et partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte… Presque comme si elle s'étonnait qu'on lui témoigne de l'affection, ou qu'elle se demandait si elle méritait de la gentillesse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque les mots de son frère et de Jane lui revinrent en mémoire, et que son cerveau lui donna enfin une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Kurt et son équipe étaient les seuls amis que l'amnésique tatouée avait eus depuis qu'elle avait été découverte sur Time Square… Les seules personnes qui lui avaient témoigné un peu d'intérêt autre que professionnel, qui avaient dû prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'elle ne paraissait pas aller bien, bref les seules personnes qui lui donnaient un sentiment d'appartenance, d'être un être humain et pas juste une victime, un numéro de dossier. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, à la fois Kurt et son équipe avaient très mal pris ses mensonges, et le lui avait fait durement savoir à son retour. Ce qui voulait dire… qu'ils avaient harcelé et isolé une personne victime de graves tortures pendant des jours, des semaines… Pas étonnant dans ses conditions que Jane semble à la fois aussi méfiante envers le monde extérieur et presque désespérée d'affection, tout en donnant en même temps l'impression de se demander si elle y avait droit.

Malgré la douleur et la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait encore du fait des mensonges de la jeune femme, le fait qu'elle se soit faite passer pour Taylor et qu'elle ait brisé, même involontairement, le cœur de Kurt, son propre cœur se serra en imaginant Jane seule avec ses craintes et ses peines lorsqu'elle était finalement revenue vers l'équipe pour subir ce traitement. Et il se serra encore un peu plus lorsqu'une autre révélation sembla exploser dans son esprit. La culpabilité et la douleur de Jane n'étaient pas feintes, de cela elle commençait à en être sûre en la voyant agir et en l'entendant parler. Ses regrets concernant ses… mauvaises actions et la façon dont elle avait fait souffrir ses proches la blessaient presque autant qu'eux. Non en fait… cela la blessait plus encore, car pendant des semaines, des mois, elle avait dû intérioriser que tout était sa faute. Sarah prit une longue inspiration et se força à se calmer, alors que l'horrible idée que Jane puisse se sentir assez coupable pour penser mériter les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées en punition de ses erreurs lui traversait l'esprit.

-« Tu es ici depuis longtemps » ? Demanda finalement la cadette des Weller à son frère, préférant éviter d'aborder ce sujet trop douloureux pour eux, mais se jurant de le faire une fois que les choses seraient plus calmes.

-« Un certain temps », répondit évasivement Kurt en haussant les épaules comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance, mais en ne cessant de regarder vers Jane.

-« Tu as… entendu », comprit celle-ci en détournant la tête, embarrassée.

-« Une partie oui », acquiesça calmement Weller, bien qu'un peu à contrecœur, en posant doucement la main sur sa joue et en la forçant délicatement à tourner son attention vers lui. « Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps, mais visiblement tu as besoin de parler de ce qui est arrivé ». Pour les deux jeunes femmes face à lui, il était évident qu'il avait dû écouter la conversation, probablement pour s'assurer que Sarah tenait sa promesse, et qu'il avait décidé de se manifester lorsque sa petite amie avait commencé à se déprécier.

-« Elle a fait un cauchemar », intervint Sarah, s'attirant un regard nerveux de Jane.

-« Elle en fait régulièrement… de plus en plus ces derniers temps », commenta l'agent fédéral en fronçant les sourcils vers sa petite amie. Les premiers temps après l'avoir obligé à emménager avec lui avaient été durs, mais progressivement, alors qu'il regagnait sa confiance et qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus en sécurité, les mauvais rêves s'étaient espacés. Ces derniers jours pourtant, ses craintes semblaient être revenues en force, ce qui en soit n'était pas si étonnant que cela, compte tenu du stress accumulé après autant de remises en question de ses intentions, de son avenir, et les secrets qui avaient éclaté.

-« Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Tu avais l'air d'avoir réussi à t'endormir et je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi non plus… », commença la brune, comprenant le reproche implicite, avant qu'il ne la coupe gentiment.

-« Je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur cela aussi… Tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter cela seule à chaque fois… C'est aussi ma faute si nous sommes dans cette situation ». Jane s'éloigna légèrement pour lui jeter un regard perplexe. Borden les avait trahis pour la surveiller elle, Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

-« Je ne comprends pas… », dit-elle finalement.

-« Jane… Quand tu es revenue chez toi ce soir-là… je t'ai arrêté sans te laisser une chance de t'expliquer… Je n'ai pas cherché à te protéger et tu as… été torturée par ma faute », commença douloureusement Kurt, avant que sa petite-amie ne le coupe, les yeux écarquillés.

-« Kurt non… Tu ne savais pas… ce n'est pas ta faute… C'est… j'ai fait des erreurs et… j'ai payé pour ça… », répondit nerveusement la brune en repliant instinctivement les bras autour de son torse, comme pour se protéger des mauvais souvenirs que la conversation faisait remonter. Derrière elle, Sarah ouvrit la bouche, mais resta un moment comme cela sans rien dire, choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Même si elle avait commencé à se faire à l'idée que Kurt puisse avoir joué un rôle dans ce qui était arrivé à la brune tatouée, l'entendre l'avouer de cette façon, avec autant de douleur et de colère dans la voix était difficile… Avec un temps de retard, les mots de Jane la frappèrent. Avec un petit frisson d'horreur, elle comprit que ses soupçons étaient confirmés, quelque part… Jane avait été si maltraitée… qu'elle en était venue à penser que le traitement qu'elle avait subi était mérité… une sorte de pénitence pour ses erreurs… Sans surprise, Kurt s'avança aussitôt pour attraper le visage de Jane entre ses mains.

-« Nous avons aussi parlé de ça… Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas mérité d'être torturée pour ça Jane. Tu m'entends » ?! Dit-il fermement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Mais je… ».

-« Mais rien du tout ! Ce pays est fondé sur des droits et des lois… des droits que tu aurais dus avoir, et des lois que je dois faire respecter… Mais à cause de mon inaction, cela n'a pas été le cas. Et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça ».

-« Tu n'y pouvais rien Kurt… », protesta faiblement Jane en essayant de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux.

-« Comme tu ne pouvais rien pour éviter une bonne partie des choses que tu te reproches », répondit tranquillement son petit-ami. La jeune femme tatouée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un nouveau regard sur le visage sévère de l'agent fédéral bloqua les mots dans sa gorge. Il avait l'air si convaincu par ce qu'il disait… si sûr qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être punie pour ses erreurs, que l'idée déclenchait en elle une âpre bataille entre sa culpabilité et l'espoir que son avenir pouvait réellement s'éclairer. Elle se doutait qu'il faisait surtout référence à l'incident avec Borden… Bien sûr, une partie d'elle-même était sensible à ses arguments. En effet, avec sa mémoire effacée comment aurait-il pu identifier la taupe ? Mais au fond d'elle-même, cela ne l'aidait pas à arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment pour éviter de mettre son équipe en danger, et à Patterson de souffrir. Une douce pression sur ses joues ramena son attention sur l'homme face à elle.

-« Je sais ce que tu te reproches. Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ça. Il a trompé tout le monde, y compris Patterson, et aucun d'entre nous ne s'est douté de rien. Pense à ça… il a trompé les enquêteurs du Bureau qui lui ont donné son accréditation, il a trompé Mayfair, Pellington, nous tous, tous les agents avec qui il a travaillé… Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi comment avec tes souvenirs effacés, sans le moindre point de référence pour comparer ses réactions, tu aurais pu savoir qu'il était un traitre » ?

Une fois encore, la question sembla plonger Jane dans une profonde réflexion intérieure que Sarah observa mal à l'aise. Depuis le début de cette discussion, elle se tenait à l'écart et essayait de ne pas troubler les deux amants, qui avaient manifestement oublié sa présence. Elle sentait également que même si les propos de Kurt pouvaient paraitre durs, il était perdu sur la manière d'essayer de réconforter sa petite-amie, et qu'il essayait seulement de la sortir de son mieux de la spirale d'auto-culpabilité dans laquelle elle semblait être enfermée.

-« Une partie de moi… le sait mais… ».

-« Mais tu n'arrives pas à l'accepter », compléta son petit-ami pour elle d'un ton dépité.

-« Je vous ai fait tellement de mal à tous… Je mérite… », commença Jane en secouant la tête.

-« Jane », intervint finalement Sarah, ne pouvant plus tenir. « Je ne sais pas complétement ce qui est arrivé, ni la gravité de ce que tu te reproches mais… Kurt ne te défendrais pas autant si tu étais vraiment le monstre que tu penses être… Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire, je suis sûre que trois mois de tortures constituent une pénitence plus que suffisante pour… ».

-« Tu ne sais pas… tout le mal que j'ai fait. Tous les gens à qui j'ai nuis », répondit Jane d'une voix légèrement étranglée en se tournant vers elle, alors que l'agent fédéral semblait lui aussi se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

-« Jane », tenta-t-il de la couper nerveusement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de dévoiler trop de choses à sa sœur, ni de lui donner d'éventuelles raisons de détester à nouveau sa petite-amie.

-« Non ! Elle a le droit de savoir », protesta Jane d'un air soudain résolut qui lui donna un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Jane, tu es fatiguée et manifestement perturbée par ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, nous devrions repousser cela à… à plus tard. Tu as besoin de dormir », répondit Sarah à son grand soulagement, semblant comprendre que la culpabilité de la brune la poussait dans une direction qu'il désapprouvait. Malheureusement, une fois de plus il avait négligé l'entêtement de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques temps.

-« Je… J'ai fait des choses horribles… J'ai… tué des gens pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas encore totalement. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais mais je me rappelle de les avoir tués. Ma famille… ma famille est composée de… », la brune s'interrompit en hésitant à prononcer le mot « terroriste » mais en voyant Kurt ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour l'interrompre, elle se dépêcha de reprendre : « de criminels… L'homme dont je t'ai parlé… celui qui m'a obligé à mentir en menaçant Kurt et mon équipe… en me disant que j'étais Taylor… c'était mon ancien fiancé. Je ne me rappelais pas grand-chose de lui mais… il avait des réponses… sur moi… sur mon passé… et je voulais savoir… J'avais besoin de savoir… », termina Jane dans un murmure, avant que Kurt ne l'attire à nouveau contre lui pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Sarah cligna des yeux un instant, son cerveau luttant pour assimiler le discours décousu de Jane. Elle avait cependant retenu deux choses. Premièrement la jeune femme semblait regretter ses actions à un point qui était difficilement imaginable. Quelque part, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weller avait presque l'impression qu'en lui disant tout ça, Jane cherchait à ce qu'elle la déteste… à ce qu'elle la déteste probablement autant qu'elle semblait se détester elle-même pour ses erreurs. L'autre chose qui avait retenu son attention, était l'importance des souvenirs dans tout cela. Kurt avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation lorsqu'il avait ramené Jane la première fois, à l'époque où ils pensaient tous qu'elle était Taylor. N'y étant pas elle-même confrontée, elle avait cependant toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce que cela devait être de se réveiller seule dans un endroit totalement inconnu, sans souvenirs, sans la moindre idée de sa propre identité, de ce qu'elle aimait ou pas, de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses ennemis… Tout avait dû paraître à Jane si menaçant, si intimidant…

En y réfléchissant, elle comprenait sans mal que cela avait dû être particulièrement dur à vivre, lui donner l'impression de ne même pas avoir le contrôle de sa propre vie… Dans ce contexte, pas étonnant que Jane ait été prête à tout pour obtenir des réponses, savoir qui elle était vraiment. Manifestement, ces réponses n'avaient cependant pas dû être à son goût, si ce qu'elle disait sur sa famille était vrai. Cela donnait à l'affaire un éclairage nouveau, si sa famille était effectivement composée de criminels, le plan de se rapprocher d'un officiel de haut rang du FBI prenait du sens. Restait cependant deux questions : pourquoi prendre autant de risques, et pourquoi Jane avait-elle accepté de se laisser effacer la mémoire pour cela ? Avant d'avoir pu poser ses questions, un coup de tonnerre résonna dehors. Il fut suivit d'un autre quelques instants plus tard, et un gémissement se fit bientôt entendre dans l'appartement. Sans hésiter, Jane sortit de l'étreinte de Kurt, ses doutes apparemment envolés, pour se diriger rapidement vers les chambres.

Avec un temps de retard, les Weller comprirent que le bruit était provoqué par Kira, manifestement réveillée, ou du moins effrayée dans son sommeil, par l'orage qui commençait à résonner de plus en plus fort. Voyant que son frère n'était pas déterminé à bouger Sarah tourna ensuite son attention vers lui.

-« Tu ne vas pas avec elle » ?

-« Pourquoi ? Kira a seulement besoin d'être rassurée et Jane ne va pas lui faire de mal », répondit l'agent fédéral un peu sèchement.

-« Eh je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ça » ! Se défendit sa sœur en levant défensivement les mains devant elle et en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire, je sais que Jane ne ferait pas de mal à une enfant, surtout si on prend en compte à quel point elle a l'air de tenir à elle ».

-« Désolé », soupira Kurt en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine et en se prenant brièvement la tête dans les mains. « C'est… ».

-« Compliqué ? Oui j'ai cru le comprendre », termina à sa place sa sœur en venant s'asseoir face à lui.

-« Écoute… Jane est perturbée par ce qui lui arrive en ce moment et… ».

-« Ça aussi je l'ai compris …Honnêtement… je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut continuer d'avancer après tout ce qu'elle a vécu », soupira pensivement Sarah.

-« Jane est… déterminée… obstinée, courageuse… elle fera tout ce qu'elle estime nécessaire pour protéger les gens auxquels elle tient », répondit distraitement Kurt, son regard errant vers le couloir, attendant de voir si sa petite-amie allait réapparaitre.

-« Et manifestement elle se sent aussi coupable de beaucoup de choses… »

-« Comme je l'ai dit c'est… compliqué », répondit défensivement Kurt en tournant à nouveau son attention vers elle.

-« Tout ce dont elle a parlé… est-ce que c'était vrai ou est-ce que ses torts n'existent que dans sa tête » ? Demanda Sarah après un silence inconfortable. Son frère hésita à nouveau, se frottant nerveusement le menton. Tout semblait à chaque fois un peu plus échapper à son contrôle. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait pas trop en dire à sa sœur, afin de ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais d'un autre côté… il devait désamorcer la crise que Jane avait peut-être lancée sans le vouloir, en essayant de soulager sa conscience.

-« Certaines choses… », fit-il finalement d'un ton évasif.

-« Tous ces gens dont elle parle… ceux à qui… elle se souvient d'avoir fait du mal… Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait volontairement » ?

-« Nous ne savons pas… elle se base sur des souvenirs fragmentaires du temps où elle était dans l'armée… Sans contexte, sans savoir où et quand cela s'est passé, impossible de dire quelles étaient ses intentions ».

-« Jane était dans l'armée », s'étonna sa sœur, lui faisant presque se mordre la langue de dépit. Il voulait limiter l'information, et voilà qu'il en révélait encore plus que Jane.

-« Oui », reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce.

-« Eh bien… si elle était un soldat, elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de faire ça non ? Elle suivait sûrement les ordres » ? Dit Sarah d'un ton légèrement soulagé. Kurt se retint de répondre que suivre les ordres n'était pas toujours une bonne excuse en repensant à Orion, mais choisit de n'en rien faire. Si Sarah voulait se rabattre sur cette explication, autant la laisser faire.

-« Probablement… mais comme elle n'en sait pas plus, Jane se tourmente par rapport à ça ».

-« Mais depuis qu'elle est… arrivée avec sa mémoire effacée, est-ce qu'elle a essayé de nuire à quelqu'un volontairement » ? Cette fois-ci, les pensées de Kurt dérivèrent sur Oscar, sur Mayfair… sur Keaton qu'elle avait failli abattre pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce qu'il avait fait à Patterson.

-« Pas à des gens qui n'étaient pas des criminels », dit-il finalement. Après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que Mayfair meurt, elle avait même essayé de la sauver… Elle avait également refusé d'exécuter Kantor, ce qui l'avait mise en danger.

-« Et à propos de… sa famille… son fiancé » ?

-« Nous pensons qu'ils l'ont effectivement envoyé vers nous… vers moi, en lui effaçant la mémoire et en lui faisant ensuite croire qu'elle était Taylor. Son fiancé… enfin son ex-fiancé… il s'est servi d'elle. Elle se rappelait vaguement de lui alors il en a… profité pour la manipuler et se servir de son besoin de réponse sur son passé pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait ». Sarah observa les poings de son frère se serrer brièvement à cette idée, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment si c'était à cause de la présence de l'ancien fiancé dans la vie de Jane, où parce qu'il avait manipulé la femme qu'il aimait… Sans doute un petit peu des deux.

-« Mais si tu sais tout ça… c'est qu'elle te l'a dit… Elle ne suit pas leur plan quel qu'il soit alors », poursuivit Sarah après un instant de réflexion.

-« Non… elle veut nous aider à les arrêter. Même si cela lui fait mal… elle sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire ».

-« Donc elle essaye de corriger ses erreurs du mieux qu'elle peut », constata Sarah, soulagée que son intuition soit confirmée. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il aurait pourtant été facile de ne pas faire confiance à Jane, mais elle comprenait qu'il y avait bien plus que de la culpabilité en jeu. Visiblement la jeune femme pensait avoir une certaine part de responsabilité dans ce fameux plan si mystérieux, mais si Kurt et le FBI étaient au courant, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de les doubler en les trahissant, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué.

-« Oui… Mais ses progrès sont fragiles et en situation de fort stress émotionnel, elle laisse sa culpabilité la submerger », répondit Kurt en essayant de son mieux d'effacer la note accusatrice dans sa voix. Après tout, les commentaires acerbes de sa sœur avaient été l'une des raisons de son manque de confiance en leur relation ces derniers temps. La blonde face à lui esquissa un sourire contrit, avant de sembler se rappeler quelque chose.

-« Mais cette histoire de se faire effacer la mémoire… C'est un truc de dingue… pourquoi est-elle allée aussi loin » ?

-« Je ne sais pas », répondit une voix faible dans son dos, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Sarah pivota à demi sur sa chaise et Kurt releva la tête, pour trouver Jane debout près du canapé, les bras repliés autour de son torse. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse reprendre la parole, Jane poursuit : « Au début je pensais que… j'étais volontaire pour ça parce que c'est ce que l'on m'a laissé croire mais… ensuite nous avons appris d'autres choses et… je ne sais plus quoi penser… J'aimerais croire que… j'étais une bonne personne qui a fait des erreurs… de monstrueuses erreurs, et changé d'avis sur tout ça mais… la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien ».

-« Eh bien… je ne te connais pas, alors je ne peux rien dire sur ce qui est arrivé avant, mais tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui s'en prendrais aux autres gratuitement », répondit finalement Sarah, un peu remise de sa surprise. La lueur d'espoir qu'elle vit dans les yeux de la brune tatouée manqua de lui briser le cœur.

-« Tu le penses vraiment » ? De manière étrange la question la fit se sentir presque nauséeuse. Il y avait tellement de douleur, de regret dans cette voix… comme si Jane était persuadée d'être une personne horrible et semblait osciller entre des vagues de culpabilité et un intense désir d'être pardonnée.

-« Est-ce que tu comptes faire du mal à Sawyer » ? Demanda plutôt la mère, choisissant de répondre à la question par une autre.

-« Non », répondit Jane en fronçant les sourcils manifestement perplexe.

-« À Kurt » ?

-« Bien sûr que non », répondit à nouveau la brune, cette fois-ci d'un ton plus irrité.

-« À moi » ?

-« Non ! Ni à toi ni à personne d'autres ! Je ne veux plus être cette personne qui blesse les gens autour d'elle », s'indigna Jane en s'agitant, les sourcils froncés.

-« Alors tant que les choses resterons comme ça, je ferais des efforts pour accepter ta relation avec Kurt », répondit Sarah. La brune tatouée cligna des yeux un instant, avant de regarder vers Kurt, comme pour qu'il confirme qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le geste totalement naturel fit à nouveau se serrer le cœur de Sarah, en voyant son interlocutrice avoir besoin d'être rassurée, même pour quelque chose de positif pour elle… Ou peut-être que c'était justement l'aspect positif de la chose le problème… Comme si elle pensait ne pas mériter la moindre gentillesse.

-« Est-ce que Kira s'est rendormie » ? Demanda Kurt pour changer de sujet.

-« Oui… En fait elle ne s'est même pas complétement réveillée, elle avait juste besoin d'un câlin pour sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule », répondit Jane.

-« Ce qui est valable pour d'autres personnes », marmonna Sarah, faisant légèrement rougir Jane et Kurt.

-« Ok, tu devrais aller te coucher, j'arrive dans une minute », ajouta finalement l'agent fédéral. La brune sembla hésiter un instant, avant de repartir vers leur chambre. Après quelques secondes de plus, pour être sûre qu'elle ne les entendait plus, Sarah se tourna vers lui en baissant la voix.

-« Tu devrais l'inciter à voir un professionnel… Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu veux l'aider… Je sais aussi que tu n'as surement pas envie d'entendre ça, surtout de ma part mais… Tu es dépassé Kurt. Ce n'est pas une situation que tu peux gérer comme tu résoudrais un braquage de banque ou une prise d'otage. Jane… est sa propre ennemie. Elle a l'air de s'en vouloir tellement qu'elle n'est pas rationnelle… ».

-« Je sais… J'essaye… nous essayons tous de faire de notre mieux avec elle mais… tout est tellement compliqué. Elle avait fait des progrès mais ces derniers temps... c'est comme si nous étions revenus en arrière, du moins en partie », soupira son frère. La jeune blonde face à lui se mordilla un instant les lèvres, assaillit par un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Désolé… Je ne me doutais pas que… elle prendrait autant à cœur mes reproches », marmonna-t-elle finalement. « Tu sais… c'est peut-être stupide et cruel mais… à un moment je voulais vraiment la détester… J'aurais presque préféré la voir comme une méchante intruse, ça aurait quelque part rendue tout ça plus facile à… accepter ».

-« Je vois… ».

-« Oui… C'est stupide je sais », marmonna sa sœur en détournant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est humain Sarah », répondit Kurt en attrapant sa main par-dessus l'îlot central. « Crois-moi quand elle est revenue… j'ai été encore plus cruel que ça avec elle… et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette maintenant ». La blonde hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

-« Mais quand je la regarde avec toi, avec Sawyer, avec la petite… la seule chose que je vois c'est une pauvre fille traumatisée qui a fait des erreurs qu'elle se reproche tellement qu'elle pense ne pas mériter qu'on… ».

-« Qu'on l'aime », termina douloureusement Kurt à sa place.

-« Oui… ».

-« Même si j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas… c'est probablement vrai », soupira l'agent fédéral. « Mais je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour changer ça ».

-« Tu devrais aller la rejoindre ».

-« Bonne nuit petite sœur », dit Kurt en se levant et en faisant le tour de l'obstacle pour l'enlacer. Tandis que Sarah retournait prendre place sur le canapé, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre, pour y trouver Jane à nouveau couchée, mais la lampe de chevet allumée.

-« Est-ce que… nous pouvons laisser allumer » ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement en se tournant vers lui. Kurt se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il savait que Keaton et ses hommes avaient souvent laissé Jane plusieurs jours d'affilés dans le noir, prise au piège avec ses propres démons intérieurs, et l'épreuve l'avait marquée. Lors de ses crises après sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait fréquemment laissé une petite lampe allumée chez elle, une habitude qu'elle avait progressivement perdu à partir du moment où elle était arrivée chez lui, même si elle avait déjà fait cette demande à quelques occasions lors d'un cauchemar violent. Il allait vraiment devoir parvenir à la convaincre d'en parler après quelques heures de repos, car ce retour en arrière l'inquiétait...

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il en essayant de sourire de manière rassurante. « Ce sera plus facile pour moi d'admirer la vue », ajouta-t-il en se glissant sous les draps pour l'attirer contre lui. Après quelques secondes de silence perplexe, il vit avec satisfaction sa petite-amie rougir, et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. « Dors, je promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien », dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il attendit patiemment que la brune se détende et s'endorme dans ses bras, avant de se laissait glisser à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 76_


	77. Chap 77 - Remonter la pente

Hello tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 77. J'espérais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de parution normal cette semaine, mais les choses ont été un peu folles depuis le week-end dernier avec pas mal de choses à gérer personnellement et professionnellement. Mais là, ça à l'air de se calmer, donc je vais enfin pouvoir rendre mon rythme de parution habituel à partir de la semaine prochaine (croisons les doigts).

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723, Fan28, Madoka ayu, HardwickBella et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : Oui l'histoire dans la série annonce des jours difficiles pour le Jeller et c'est assez triste. Effectivement Roman apparait de plus en plus manipulateur, manifestement être « libéré » de l'influence de sa mère et de sa sœur n'a pas que du bon sur lui…

Sarah commence à comprendre un peu mieux Jane mais le chemin sera encore long pour avoir confiance des deux côtés. Au moins elle n'essaye plus de la rabaisser et c'est déjà ça.

 **Madoka ayu :** Voir MP ^^

 **Fan28** : La trahison de Borden a eu un gros impact sur Jane c'est sûr, mais plus parce que cela affecte Patterson que parce que Jane lui a confié des choses personnelles. Mais bon c'est Jane on ne la changera pas. La présence de Kurt la rassure toujours mais les cauchemars sont revenus parce que la situation a changée. Avant elle avait peur de Keaton, maintenant elle a peur pour ses amis, car elle sait qu'ils pourraient avoir des ennuis en la côtoyant.

 **HardwickBella** : Vu les changements brutaux de caractères des persos, on peut se poser des questions en effet. La Jane que nous connaissons dans la S1 et la S2 n'aurait jamais fait ça. Même si vu qu'une grande partie des gens regardent pour le couple Kurt / Jane et qu'il est difficile d'imaginer les scénaristes prendre le « risque » de les séparer, c'est vrai que la situation actuelle n'incite pas vraiment à l'optimisme.

 **Vane84** : Bien joué ^^. Heureusement pour toi le chapitre 77 est là, même si ensuite il va te falloir être patiente lol

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Réveillé par l'absence de Jane dans le lit, Kurt la retrouve en train de discuter avec Sarah dans la cuisine. Toujours prise par la culpabilité, Jane avoue une partie de ce qui l'a poussé à commettre des erreurs, et Kurt prend ensuite le relais pour donner à Sarah juste assez d'explications sur la situation sans la mettre en danger. Même si la sœur de Kurt reste méfiante envers Jane et craint qu'elle ne blesse son frère à nouveau, elle promet de lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'elle est une bonne personne. Tout le monde retourne ensuite au lit pour essayer de terminer la nuit en prenant un peu de repos.

….

 **Chapitre 77 – Remonter la pente**

.…

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Kurt se réveilla en sentant un poids familier sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux lentement, il se retrouva immédiatement agressé par la luminosité ambiante. Se souvenant qu'ils avaient dormi avec la lumière allumée, il dû les cligner plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à son environnement. L'avantage de la situation était cependant que cela lui permettait de voir Jane beaucoup plus distinctement que dans la pénombre. À son grand soulagement elle dormait encore, et avait l'air plus apaisée que quelques heures plus tôt. Contrairement au moment où ils s'étaient endormis, ce n'était cependant plus lui qui la tenait, mais la brune tatouée qui était pelotonnée contre lui, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, un bras passé autour de sa taille et les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse pendant son sommeil.

Sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'elle pouvait en obtenir après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, il essaya de rester le plus tranquille possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Des bruits légers dans l'appartement lui apprirent cependant que Sarah et très probablement Sawyer étaient réveillés. Peut-être même Kira également… Machinalement, il jeta un œil sur son réveil, pour constater qu'il était déjà près de neuf heures du matin. D'ordinaire, il était du genre lève-tôt, tout comme Jane, et se présentait au bureau parmi les premier mais aujourd'hui serait différent… D'un autre côté il n'était pas vraiment mécontent de cette pause. Les dernières semaines, les derniers mois même, n'avaient pas été faciles à encaisser et son équipe avait mérité de souffler un peu.

Il aurait toutefois préféré que ce soit dans de bien meilleures circonstances… Pellington l'avait appelé la veille pour lui confirmer de vive-voix que l'équipe était en congé forcé, une manière polie de dire qu'ils étaient suspendus. Son supérieur n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement agressif, et Weller pensait qu'il était sincère dans son approche. Son équipe avait besoin de temps pour digérer les derniers évènements et il pouvait également comprendre que vu leur comportement à tous, le directeur du FBI souhaite s'assurer qu'ils étaient capables de reprendre le travail. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas non plus semblé blâmer Jane ou Patterson pour la trahison de Borden. Cela posait tout de même un sérieux problème de sécurité de savoir qu'un agent de Sandstorm avait pu atteindre un poste aussi sensible, car l'homme avait probablement accumulé de nombreuses informations sur tous les agents qui étaient venus le voir en thérapie, en plus de l'équipe.

Pellington avait également mis en avant un fait qui le dérangeait profondément et dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à son équipe. Borden avait annoncé devoir partir pendant quelques semaines, mais il était possible qu'il revienne au Bureau passé ce délai. Jane et Patterson ne l'avaient probablement pas noté, trop perdues dans le choc et la douleur de cette trahison, mais s'il ne considérait pas sa position compromise, le médecin ferait son retour parmi eux dans quelques temps… L'idée lui inspirait des sentiments très mitigés. D'un côté cela leur permettrait peut-être de se servir de lui pour obtenir des informations, ou en donner de mauvaises à Shepherd, mais dans le même temps, son retour obligerait tout le monde à faire comme si de rien n'était, puisque seule Jane était censée savoir qu'il travaillait en fait pour le camp ennemi.

Tasha et Reade auraient certainement du mal, mais ils arriveraient à donner le change en faisant des efforts, car ils étaient des professionnels entrainés. Jane et Patterson par contre… Les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien trop affectées pour arriver à simuler quoi que ce soit. Ce serait particulièrement vrai pour la blonde, qui était déjà une très mauvaise menteuse en temps normal, mais était de plus rendue encore plus émotive par sa grossesse. Honnêtement il ne se voyait pas demander, et encore moins ordonner à son amie de se préparer à poursuivre sa relation avec le psychiatre s'il revenait, juste pour donner le change. Continuer à le côtoyer, à jouer la petite-amie aimante en sachant ce qu'il avait fait… Patterson n'y arriverait pas.

Quant à Jane… sa petite-amie était encore en train de se débattre avec le fait que le médecin pouvait à tout moment se servir de ce qu'il savait contre elle ou contre l'équipe, et à traiter de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt son double jeu. Une seule erreur pourrait confirmer les soupçons de Borden et lui faire transmettre tout ce qu'il savait à Shepherd. Cependant, l'arrêter pourrait être tout aussi mauvais car cela démontrerait à nouveau que la loyauté de Jane n'était pas envers Sandstorm… Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune solution ne le satisfaisait vraiment. L'agent en lui espérait que Borden reviendrait pour leur fournir enfin des pistes solides et leur permettre d'avancer dans l'enquête, de trouver enfin une faille exploitable dans le plan si méticuleux de Shepherd. Pourtant, l'ami et le petit-ami espéraient qu'il n'en ferait rien, car cela mettrait Patterson et Jane dans une position très inconfortable.

Retenant un soupir contrarié, il repoussa cette idée loin dans son esprit. Il aurait le temps de spéculer sur un éventuel retour de Borden parmi eux plus tard, pour le moment il avait une petite-amie souffrant toujours de stress post-traumatique et une amie dans un état à peine meilleur à aider. Un léger mouvement de Jane attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux sur la femme blottie contre lui. La brune tatouée n'était toujours pas réveillée, mais elle venait de se déplacer légèrement, sûrement parce que malgré ses efforts pour rester calme sa respiration avait dû s'accélérer. Pour Jane qui dormait la tête posée sur sa poitrine, le changement avait dû être facilement décelable. Après avoir légèrement changé de position, la jeune femme sembla se tranquilliser à nouveau, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Fasciné et attendrit, Kurt l'observa dormir. Il la trouvait déjà magnifique lorsqu'elle était éveillée, mais quand elle dormait elle dégageait une telle douceur, loin de l'image forte qu'elle essayait de projeter en permanence, qu'il ne se sentait qu'encore plus attiré. Il y avait même une forme d'innocence dans sa façon de dormir, comme si l'espace d'un instant la petite Alice refaisait surface lorsqu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

La sentir si tranquille après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé récemment, et après son cauchemar en plein milieu de la nuit, était un vrai soulagement. Il se doutait qu'une fois éveillée ses craintes reviendraient, mais au moins elle pouvait prendre quelques précieuses heures de repos, et dans ces circonstances ce n'était pas négligeable. Même si il était d'ordinaire un bourreau de travail, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas si contrarié que cela d'avoir quelques jours de repos. Cela allait lui laisser le temps de s'occuper de remettre Jane et Patterson d'aplomb. Pellington était sur place, alors il pourrait assurer la gestion des affaires courantes le temps qu'ils soient tous à nouveau déclarés aptes au service. La pensée de devoir passer une évaluation psychologique le fit brièvement froncer les sourcils mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans cette situation était cependant la réaction de sa petite-amie et de son amie blonde. La confiance des deux jeunes femmes envers les étrangers à leur petit groupe devait actuellement être au plus bas, et il allait falloir trouver un moyen de leur annoncer qu'elles devraient voir un thérapeute avant d'être autorisées à retourner au bureau.

Malgré les pressions de Pellington, il était déterminé à laisser au moins quelques jours à Jane et à Patterson afin qu'elles digèrent un peu ce qui était arrivé. Inutile de les mettre sous pression en leur disant qu'elles devraient voir un thérapeute, surtout alors qu'elles se blâmaient déjà manifestement pour ce qui était arrivé. Brièvement, il espéra qu'il pourrait convaincre son supérieur d'autoriser Iliana Dickinson à parler avec les deux jeunes femmes. Bien sûr ce n'était pas exactement recommandé, car elle était victime dans une enquête en cours mais après tout… rien de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Jane n'avait été vraiment réglementaire dans toute cette affaire. Jane faisait confiance à la mère de Kira, et il soupçonnait qu'elle gagnerait facilement le cœur de Patterson également.

De plus, malgré ses blessures son intellect était toujours aussi vif, et elle chercherait probablement un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant un rétablissement complet pour elle et son mari. Elle semblait également avoir développé une certaine affection pour Jane, ce qui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Pour ne rien gâcher, il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance et l'enquête qu'ils avaient conduite quelques semaines plus tôt avait formellement démontré l'absence de tout lien avec Sandstorm. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que ce serait un argument auquel le directeur du FBI serait sensible compte tenu des circonstances, même si il risquait de faire quelques difficultés devant cette nouvelle entorse au règlement.

Un soupir de plaisir le tira de ses pensées, et il remarqua que perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait commencé à frotter machinalement le dos de Jane du bout des doigts. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir à travers le T-shirt trop grand qui servait de pyjama à la jeune femme, il savait qu'il faisait cela juste à l'endroit où son nom était tatoué. Comme si son corps avait instinctivement trouvé l'endroit sans même qu'il y pense. Le geste pourtant totalement innocent semblait plaire à sa petite-amie, qui n'était pourtant même pas encore éveillée. Ses lèvres étaient cependant légèrement étirées en un petit sourire qui fit fondre son cœur, et il continua quelques instants. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la réveiller, il arrêta toutefois son geste au bout de quelques minutes, s'amusant malgré lui de voir une petite grimace renfrognée apparaître aussitôt sur le beau visage de Jane. Son air mécontent disparu aussitôt qu'il recommença sa petite démonstration d'affection et il sourit pour lui-même.

Comme il le redoutait, le geste agréable finit par avoir raison du sommeil de Jane, qui commença à remuer de plus en plus. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, battant plusieurs fois des paupières devant la luminosité ambiante. Une fois ses yeux accoutumés, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard attendri de l'agent fédéral.

-« Bonjour », sourit celui-ci sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il ne reçut qu'un petit gémissement en réponse, alors qu'un frottement sur une zone particulièrement sensible de son dos déclenchait une vague de bien-être chez Jane. « Bien dormi » ?

-« Mieux après… que nous nous soyons recouché », admit la brune en essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la sensation des mains de Kurt sur elle, et par la proximité de leurs deux corps.

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller », s'excusa Weller sans pour autant donner l'impression de vouloir arrêter ce qu'il lui faisait. La sensation était à la fois apaisante et très chaleureuse, presque… intime, et la brune lutta pour former une pensée cohérente.

-« Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas… déjà être au bureau » ? Demanda-t-elle à contrecœur en jetant un regard sur le réveil. Sous elle, elle sentit le rythme cardiaque de son petit-ami s'accélérer légèrement, et elle plissa les sourcils dans la confusion.

-« Eh bien… en temps normal si mais… Pellington nous a donné à tous quelques jours de congés. Apparemment il pense que nous avons besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça », répondit Kurt en se réfugiant derrière une demi-vérité. Jane réfléchit un instant, le front plissé par la concentration. Elle sentait que son petit-ami ne lui disait pas tout, mais ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela, étant donné la détermination qu'il mettait à la protéger ces derniers temps. Peut-être que… peut-être que Pellington n'était pas si compréhensif que cela par rapport à sa petite escapade…

-« Eh, je promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien d'accord ? Pellington veut juste s'assurer que nous soyons tous en état de faire notre travail. C'est vrai que cela peut paraître bizarre de sa part, mais il a compris pourquoi tu avais essayé de fuir quitte à mettre ton accord en danger. Quelque part… je pense même que cela l'a convaincu que tu étais vraiment de notre côté et pas de celui de Shepherd », intervint Kurt en arrêtant de lui frotter le dos et en s'éloignant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux sans la forcer à se tordre le cou. Jane l'observa, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de le croire et ses craintes et ses doutes à propos des intentions du directeur du FBI envers elle.

-« Borden était là pour m'observer et… ».

-« Personne ne te blâme pour ça Jane. Ni Pellington ni nous. Et personne ne blâme Patterson non plus. Borden est un salopard très doué, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Il a su exactement quoi dire et faire pour gagner notre confiance », la coupa Weller en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sévère.

-« Si tu le dis », marmonna la brune d'un ton peu convaincu en reposant à nouveau sa tête sur sa poitrine pour fuir son regard. Kurt la laissa faire, mais resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle avant de répondre :

-« Je le dis. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable pour tout Jane. Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai mais ce qui est arrivé avec Borden n'en fait pas parti. Il a joué son rôle d'espion à la perfection, sans tes souvenirs tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qui il était réellement. Compte tenu de ce qu'il sait tu aurais même pu être en danger, et pourtant tu as réussi à t'en sortir en faisant croire à Shepherd que tu lui étais loyale ».

-« Quand elle m'a donné l'arme… Au poids je savais qu'elle était vide… Je me suis doutée que c'était un test mais… quand j'ai pressé la détente… il y avait une petite partie de moi… qui souhaitait que le chargeur soit plein. Une partie de moi qui voulait… faire souffrir Borden pour ce qu'il avait fait », souffla Jane d'une voix étranglée. Weller resta un instant sans voix, surprit par cette confession soudaine alors qu'il pensait devoir lui arracher mot à mot tout ce qui la tourmentait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit d'un ton sombre :

-« Je sais… honnêtement je pense que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Compte tenu de tout ce que tu as traversé, apprendre que quelqu'un à qui tu avais fait autant confiance… à qui tu avais révélé certaines de tes peurs pour qu'il t'aide à les surmonter… apprendre que cette personne a abusé de cette confiance… que cette même personne t'avait mise en danger en disant à ta mère que tu étais notre taupe à l'intérieur de leur organisation… je comprends que cela t'ai mise en colère. Lorsque nous avons entendu Borden dire qu'il avait fait tout cela uniquement pour suivre tes progrès… pour voir quels souvenirs tu récupérais cela nous a tous mis en colère… Pas seulement parce qu'il s'est moqué de nous tous, mais parce qu'il t'a trahi alors que tu comptais sur lui… parce qu'il a trahi Patterson alors qu'elle l'aimait ».

-« Elle l'aime toujours », murmura Jane en sentant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité la frapper. Borden l'avait dit lui-même, avant d'en tomber amoureux, il s'était rapproché de la jeune blonde car elle était la plus vulnérable et qu'il pensait qu'elle lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur les mois d'absence de Jane. En un sens il avait eu raison, car cela lui avait permis de découvrir que la loyauté de la brune n'allait pas à Sandstorm… Les deux seules choses qui semblaient avoir fait un peu vaciller sa dévotion envers le plan de Shepherd était d'apprendre ce que Jane avait enduré aux mains de Keaton, ce qui avait donné l'impression qu'elle suivait les directives du FBI sous la contrainte, et le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Patterson et qu'ils aient fait un enfant ensemble.

Dans le premier cas, il n'avait que partiellement tort. Au tout début de toute cette affaire, elle avait effectivement obéi sous la menace. Nas avait quelques informations sur Sandstorm, assez pour que tout le monde se fasse une idée de son implication, et ils avaient eu besoin d'elle pour en obtenir plus. Elle s'était conformée car elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tout valait mieux qu'être à nouveau livrée à la CIA après tout, mais elle l'avait également fait parce qu'elle voulait faire payer ceux qui avaient monté ce plan. Elle en avait alors appris beaucoup plus sur elle et sur sa famille, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu parfois… Malgré tout, même sans y être forcée, elle aurait probablement accepté de participer à cette mission, car elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que c'était la chose à faire. La chose à faire pour protéger son équipe, et plus tard lorsqu'elle avait vu réellement de quoi était capable Shepherd, la chose à faire pour protéger des innocents.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle l'aime encore, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pourra gérer facilement… Mais nous serons là pour les protéger elle et le bébé… parce qu'il est hors de question de laisser Borden se servir d'elle à nouveau ou la mettre en danger », dit Weller avec résolution.

-« Ça aussi… c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'en veux à Borden… Patterson était troublée au début, mais maintenant je sais qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée… qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir le bébé… Apprendre qu'il a joué avec elle, ça m'a vraiment mis en colère », souffla Jane.

-« Je sais, nous avons tous ressentis la même chose ».

-« Mais vous n'avez pas pointé une arme sur un homme désarmé avec l'intention de tirer », répondit la brune en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

-« Non, mais nous en avons eu envie… Si tu avais pu entendre Tasha… elle aurait été capable de le tuer à mains nues », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête. Cela, Jane n'avait aucun mal à le croire, étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait pris sur elle de lui tirer dessus pour donner le change à Sandstorm lorsqu'elle avait essayé de provoquer Kurt. Même si elles s'étaient expliquées depuis, la pensée lui faisait encore un peu mal. Zapata était très protectrice de ses amis, et nul doute que sa réaction avait été volcanique. D'ailleurs, il était également possible qu'elle lui en veuille de ce qui arrivait à Patterson…

-« Tasha est en colère contre Borden, pas contre toi », précisa Weller en devinant où ses pensées avaient dû dériver. Jane ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule sans engagement et il retint un soupir. Pour le coup, ce serait à Zapata de la rassurer sur ses intentions, car elle n'y croirait probablement que lorsqu'elle serait face à leur amie. À contrecœur, il ramena la conversation vers leur sujet initial.

-« Tout cela pour dire que ta réaction est normale Jane… D'ailleurs, tu as dit que tu savais que l'arme était déchargée. Dans le cas contraire, est-ce que tu aurais vraiment tiré » ?

-« Je… je ne sais pas », avoua la brune avec hésitation. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle aurait fait dans des circonstances différentes. Sous le coup de la colère elle aurait pu agir de manière stupide mais… elle ne savait vraiment pas. Une partie d'elle-même espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas pressé la détente, marquant ainsi sa différence avec Remi.

-« Pourtant tu sentais que Shepherd te testait encore… Parce qu'avec sa méfiance envers toi, justement depuis que Borden l'a prévenu que tu coopérais avec nous, les chances qu'elle te confie une arme chargée que tu aurais pu retourner contre elle étaient minces. Mais même dans ce cas-là, refuser de tirer pouvait lui prouver que tu n'étais pas capable, ou que tu ne voulais pas suivre ses ordres, et te mettre en danger ». Malgré leur proximité et la chaleur que cela dégageait, Jane frissonna à cette pensée. En cas d'affrontement, Roman se serait très probablement rangé de son côté, sinon il n'aurait pas tout fait pour lui prendre le micro lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle allait être scannée à nouveau. Faire cela l'aurait pourtant mis en danger, car même à eux deux, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils auraient pu prendre le dessus sur Shepherd et ses gardes du corps. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère se battre, mais son frère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était meilleure et plus expérimentée qu'eux deux réunis. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas très étonnant, après tout c'était elle qui les avait formés…

-« J'y ai pensé », admit-elle en remarquant à son silence que Kurt attendait une réponse.

-« Et pourtant même avec une arme chargée je ne pense pas que tu aurais tiré… Abattre de sang-froid un homme désarmé, peu importe ce qu'il a fait cela ne te ressemble pas Jane. Sinon Keaton serait mort aux milieux de nos locaux… Remi aurait pressé la détente sans hésiter, mais pas toi. C'est ça la différence Jane. En colère tu peux avoir toutes sortes de pulsions, mais tu les contrôle mieux que Remi. C'est ça qui te différencie d'elle et des salopards qui utilisent les autres comme Keaton, Borden ou Shepherd », répondit l'agent fédéral en l'éloignant à nouveau doucement de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« J'aimerais… j'aimerais y croire mais… J'ai peur… À chaque souvenir que je retrouve… je ne vois presque que de la violence… Et… j'ai peur que la colère revienne et… Remi aussi », admit finalement la brune en sentant à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de son petit-ami sur elle, elle se tortilla pour essayer de sortir de son étreinte. Elle crut un instant y arriver, mais Kurt la fit d'un coup basculer sous lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, en se plaçant à califourchon sur ses hanches de manière à l'immobiliser sans lui faire mal.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de fuir ma belle », souffla-t-il en se servant de ses pouces pour effacer doucement les larmes aux coins des yeux de la brune tatouée. Ensuite il se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu as peur… Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de toi Jane. Le simple fait que tu te poses toutes ces questions montre que tu n'es pas Remi. Tu as peut-être son corps, ses aptitudes, mais tu as bien plus que cela. Tu as de l'empathie. Tu as le désir d'aider les autres. Tu as le désir de corriger tes erreurs et de faire ce qui est juste. Et tu as des gens qui t'aiment. Qui t'aiment malgré tes erreurs parce que tu es humaine Jane, et que personne n'est parfait », lui dit-il résolument.

Le mélange de détermination et d'amour dans sa voix, dans ses yeux… sa proximité avec elle… ses mots. Tout cela était trop pour elle et la brune tatouée se sentait submergée. Dans son désir de la retenir et de la forcer à l'écouter sans lui faire de mal, il avait laissé ses mains libres et elle passa à l'action. Surprit, Kurt la sentit enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'essayer de se relever. Comprenant ce qu'elle réclamait, il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui de manière à ce qu'elle puisse à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras. Il sentit rapidement son T-shirt s'humidifier et comprit en voyant ses épaules agitées de soubresauts qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, le visage caché contre son torse.

-« Laisse le sortir Jane, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte en permanence », souffla-t-il. Comme libérées par ses mots, les larmes se mirent à couler à flot, et même si cela lui brisa le cœur, il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, sachant qu'elle devait évacuer le trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle retenait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Il resta ainsi un long moment à la tenir serré contre lui, en lui frottant doucement le dos et en murmurant à son oreille des paroles de réconfort qu'elle n'entendait probablement même pas, enfermée dans son petit monde. L'agent fédéral espérait cependant que malgré tout, le son de sa voix et son contact lui permettraient de faire face. Finalement, les sanglots de Jane semblèrent s'espacer puis se calmer complétement, et il l'écarta légèrement de lui.

-« Je sais que… les choses n'ont jamais été faciles pour toi depuis ta sortie de ce foutu sac. Je sais aussi que… tu souffres toujours de ce que Keaton et nous t'avons infligé… Que tu doutes de nous et de toi… Mais ne laisse pas Borden détruire tous les progrès que tu as fait jusqu'ici d'accord ? Tu es une bonne personne Jane. Une bonne personne qui a fait des erreurs et qui essaye de les corriger. Et je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que nous ne t'en voulons pas pour ce qui est arrivé avec Borden ».

-« Merci », se contenta de souffler Jane en lui jetant un regard où se mélangeaient douloureusement l'espoir, la crainte, la douleur, le soulagement et l'amour. « Merci… de ne pas me laisser traverser cela seule… ».

-« Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Jane ! Pas après tout ce qui est arrivé. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette », la coupa Kurt.

-« Mes erreurs n'étaient pas de ta faute Kurt », lui répondit aussitôt la brune, lui donnant l'occasion qu'il attendait.

-« Dans ce cas mes erreurs ne sont pas de ta faute non plus. D'ailleurs, si tu peux continuer à te blâmer alors que nous te disons que tu n'as pas mérité de souffrir autant, j'ai bien le droit de faire pareil ».

-« Quoi ? Je ne fais pas ça » ! Protesta faiblement la jeune femme tatouée avec mauvaise foi en essayant malgré tout de détourner le regard.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda l'agent fédéral avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix en la forçant doucement à le regarder. « Alors redis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux ». Jane cligna un instant des yeux sous la surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle en était incapable car elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison… Mais c'était déloyal de sa part, il savait à quel point elle détestait le voir comme cela, et en comparant leur situation il espérait lui démontrer l'inutilité de sa propre culpabilité.

-« C'est… ce n'est pas juste de te servir de mes faiblesses contre moi… tu sais à quel point je t'aime », soupira-t-elle d'un air vexé.

-« Eh bien je n'aurais pas besoin de faire cela si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue… même si c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez toi dans d'autres circonstances », répondit Kurt en approchant à nouveau son visage du sien, heureux de la voir plus détendue.

-« C'est déloyal quand même », marmonna Jane.

-« Possible… mais je compte bien continuer jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que personne ne va te faire du mal ou te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé », ajouta l'agent fédéral en approchant un peu plus son visage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. La brune céda la première et releva légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. Il la laissa volontiers prendre l'initiative, puis la serra à nouveau contre lui lorsqu'elle arrêta pour rendre son souffle.

-« Mais je suis très sérieux Jane. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour beaucoup de choses et qu'il te faut un peu de temps pour traiter tout ça… Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Ces derniers temps j'étais... distrait et je n'ai pas vu les pressions que tu subissais. Je n'ai pas vu l'impact que… les derniers séjours ont eu sur toi. Ou plutôt si je l'ai vu mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Mais cela n'arrivera plus », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave, montrant pour la première fois sa propre vulnérabilité.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », s'empressa de lui répondre sa petite-amie. Ce qui était vrai d'un certain point de vue, car c'était elle qui avait tout fait pour lui cacher ses doutes à propos de Sarah et de Pellington.

-« Je sais que tu penses me protéger mais je ne peux pas rester à l'écart en te voyant aussi mal. Je comprends qu'il y a des choses que tu veux garder pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas hésiter à me dire ce qui te faire peur ou te met mal à l'aise Jane. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux encaisser », dit tranquillement Kurt sans jamais cesser de la regarder. « Et je veux t'aider ».

-« Je sais… c'est seulement que… ».

-« Que tu veux toujours protéger tout le monde, peu importe ce que cela te coûte. Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est cela qui te rend aussi attachante mais aussi parfois un peu irritante », marmonna Kurt en terminant à sa place.

-« Je… je ferais des efforts », promit la brune, voulant montrer qu'elle était prête à faire des concessions en le voyant aussi affecté par ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Tant mieux… Parce que nous allons nous lever et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Ensuite nous conduirons Sarah et Sawyer à l'aéroport pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux et nous irons voir Iliana à l'hôpital avec Kira. Et cet après-midi, quand la petite fera la sieste, nous parlerons ».

-« De quoi » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« De tout ce qui te fais envie… De tout ce dont tu as besoin de parler… ». Jane se mâchonna les lèvres un instant, avant d'acquiescer un peu à contrecœur. Son petit-ami était presque aussi têtu qu'elle, et elle savait déjà qu'il ne reculerait pas sur ce sujet. Maintenant que la pression des derniers jours était un peu retombée, et que la perspective d'être enfermée et de voir son accord annulé s'éloignait un peu, elle savait qu'elle lui devait une explication. À leurs réactions lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher, la brune avait bien vu à quel point ils étaient inquiets, et elle s'en sentait un peu coupable. Elle avait pensé les protéger, mais sa tentative de mission en solitaire n'avait pas eu les résultats escomptés.

-« D'accord », dit-elle finalement avec un peu de réticence. Ses épaules se détendant, Kurt retint un soupir de soulagement, et se pencha pour récompenser sa bonne volonté avec un baiser.

-« Parfait… maintenant je pense que nous devrions nous lever avant que deux enfants curieux ne viennent voir pourquoi nous trainons autant au lit », dit-il en souriant. À contrecœur, Jane se détacha de lui, et attrapa rapidement son téléphone sur la table de nuit, sans doute pour demander des nouvelles de Patterson.

Kurt s'empara de son propre appareil, et retint un soupir en voyant des messages de Tasha, Reade et Nas, tous demandant à lui parler de choses importantes dans la journée. Il espérait simplement qu'aucun autre drame n'allait s'abattre sur eux aussi peu de temps après la trahison de Borden…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 77_

01/02/2018


	78. Chap 78 - Ouvrir son coeur

Hello tout le monde… Bon encore une occasion manquée pour un chapitre dans les temps. Pourtant hier tout était bien avancé sauf que… quatre heures pour revenir du travail hier soir à cause de la neige, bonjour la galère.

Courage à toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont allé travailler aujourd'hui dans ces conditions, et qui recommenceront demain, bientôt le week-end ^^.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723, Fan28 et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : Evidemment que Kurt est un petit-ami exceptionnel lol. C'est lui qui connait le mieux Jane, dans une certaine mesure il est capable de savoir ce qu'elle pense même lorsqu'elle ne dit rien. Pour Borden j'ai prévu quelque chose, mais il va falloir un peu de temps pour le mettre en place.

Il y a 22 épisodes de prévus dans la saison, donc on a dépassé la moitié. Retour après les JO d'hiver avec le 3x13 le 2 mars d'après la programmation annoncée.

 **Fan28** : Disons que ce qui est prévu pour Borden sera à la hauteur de ce qu'il a fait… L'équipe soutiendra Jane et Patterson c'est sûr, mais il va déjà falloir qu'ils acceptent tous ce qui est arrivé pour avancer, et ce ne sera pas facile. Concernant Pellington, et oui, malgré tout il y a un cœur qui bat sous cette carapace de politicien. Bon il a aussi ses propres raisons d'agir comme cela, mais chut lol

 **Vane84** : Disons que Kurt triche un peu, il connait les points faibles de Jane lol. Plus sérieusement avec le temps qu'il passe avec elle depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé dans le sous-sol, il sait qu'elle a du mal à se pardonner tout ce qui est arrivé, qu'il est en partie responsable de ça, et que Jane essaye d'être forte en permanence pour les protéger. Elle a besoin d'évacuer un peu la pression, et il ne la laissera pas porter son fardeau toute seule.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Réveillé en premier, Kurt observe un moment Jane dormir dans ses bras, en pensant aux derniers jours. Conscient que le chemin sera long et difficile pour apaiser les craintes de Jane et éviter que ses progrès ne soient détruits par la trahison de Borden, l'agent fédéral réfléchit à la meilleure manière de traiter la situation. Sa présence a suffisamment calmé Jane pour qu'elle prenne quelques heures de repos, et à son réveil, il entreprend de la rassurer encore sur le fait qu'elle n'ira pas en prison pour ce qu'elle a essayé de faire, et que l'équipe ne la rend pas responsable de la véritable allégeance de Borden.

….

 **Chapitre 78 – Ouvrir son cœur**

.…

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Entendant son prénom, Jane releva ses yeux de l'écran de son téléphone. Elle venait d'échanger plusieurs messages avec Patterson qui lui assurait de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables qu'elle allait bien. Cela l'aurait certainement réjoui… si Tasha ne lui avait pas envoyé un message juste avant pour lui dire qu'elle et Reade avaient veillé sur l'agent blonde toute la nuit, et que celle-ci avait beaucoup pleuré et très peu dormit. À la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir mis son amie dans cette situation, après tout Borden était sorti avec elle pour obtenir des informations confidentielles et la surveiller, s'ajoutait l'inquiétude pour le bébé.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une experte dans le domaine, elle avait lu suffisamment de revues et d'articles sur le sujet depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Allie et qu'elle s'était intéressée aux diverses étapes de la grossesse pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Patterson avait besoin de dormir, et un trop grand stress pouvait avoir un effet néfaste sur la petite vie qui grandissait en elle. La brune essaya de se tranquilliser en se disant que les médecins du FBI avaient examiné son amie la veille, et qu'ils avaient conclu qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien, mais l'idée ne la réconfortait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé. Peut-être avaient-ils raté quelque chose ? Sentant une traction sur sa main, Jane sortit de ses pensées pour tourner son attention vers Kira, qui sautillait sur place devant elle.

-« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu disais » ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en essayant de sourire de manière convaincante.

-« Câlin » ! Couina la fillette en essayant de grimper dans ses bras. En dépit de ses peines et de ses doutes, la jeune femme tatouée se sentit sourire en se penchant vers elle. Malgré tout ce qui arrivait autour d'elle, Kira était toujours un tel rayon de soleil… L'une des choses qu'elle avait apprises depuis qu'elle connaissait la fillette et qu'elle avait été chargé de sa protection, était que quoi qu'il arrive, elle commençait toujours la matinée en réclamant des câlins à peine levée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles apprenaient à se connaitre, cette affection que la petite n'accordait au départ qu'à ses parents s'était étendue à elle. Ses sentiments à ce sujet avaient été assez confus au départ. Une partie d'elle-même s'était sentie un peu troublée et craintive devant ce qui lui apparaissait comme une dangereuse faiblesse. D'ordinaire, elle ne laissait que très peu de gens l'approcher autant, car dans sa courte expérience depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sur Time Square, ils l'avaient immanquablement blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre ensuite…

Jane devait cependant admettre qu'elle aurait menti en prétendant qu'une partie d'elle-même n'avait pas aimé recevoir de l'affection, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser régulièrement que c'était sans doute dû au fait que Shepherd n'était pas le genre de femme à donner des câlins pour réconforter ses enfants. De plus, elle doutait que l'orphelinat se soit révélé un milieu propice à l'épanouissement d'un enfant, si elle en jugeait par ce qu'on lui avait dit et les rares souvenirs qu'elle en avait. La seule affection qu'elle avait dû recevoir depuis la mort de ses parents biologiques avait donc dû venir de son frère.

Eh bien, de Roman et depuis quelque temps de son équipe et de Kurt… Tout comme Kira, même si pour des raisons différentes, ils avaient réussi à traverser les barrières qu'elle avait construites pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Là encore, ce serait mentir que de dire que leur affection ne la touchait pas. En fait, la solitude qu'elle avait endurée dans les derniers mois avait joué un grand rôle dans son récent revirement à propos des contacts physiques. Entre les mains de la CIA, lorsque Keaton s'amusait à la laisser enfermée seule dans le noir pendant plusieurs jours, ou du moins elle le supposait car il était difficile de mesurer l'écoulement du temps dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, l'isolement avait déjà été difficile à supporter. Mais contre toute attente, les choses avaient été pires après son évasion. Le traitement de l'équipe avait été particulièrement difficile à supporter malgré ses efforts pour essayer de se distancier d'eux. Que ce soit leur mépris affiché lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, les petits gestes anodins comme ne pas l'inviter à prendre un café alors que tout le monde se dirigeait manifestement au même endroit, pour lui faire sentir qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe mais n'y était incluse que pour abattre sa propre famille, tout cela l'avait fait se sentir isolée de tout et de tous.

Durant ces sombres jours, sa seule source de réconfort avait été l'affection que semblait lui porter Roman, en dépit des craintes qu'elle avait nourries initialement à son sujet en voyant le degré de violence dont il était capable, et les petites attentions de Patterson lorsque l'équipe avait le dos tourné. Étrangement, la brune tatouée n'en avait jamais voulu à son amie de ne pas prendre position plus clairement en sa faveur durant cette période, sachant que l'équipe n'aurait pas toléré davantage de proximité entre elles. À cette époque, elle pensait être sacrifiable et ne voyait pas d'intérêt à ce que Patterson s'attire des ennuis de la part du reste de l'équipe alors qu'elle-même ne serait pas longtemps dans le paysage. Le souvenir du soutien discret de l'agent blonde alors que tous semblaient lui tourner le dos ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle repensa à ce que son bon cœur avait valu à son amie…

Même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait incité la jeune femme à sortir avec Borden, Jane ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'idée que c'était de sa faute, pour la surveiller dans le cadre de ce plan stupide que le médecin avait infiltré le FBI, puis leur équipe. Le babillage de Kira la tira cependant de ses sombres pensées, et elle pencha la tête vers elle pour lui sourire. La fillette donnait autant d'affection qu'elle en réclamait, sans calcul, sans arrière-pensée, et sa joie de vivre lui mettait du baume au cœur. Alors que Kira resserrait les jambes autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou pour s'agripper à elle comme un koala, Jane reprit sa marche vers la cuisine, croisant le regard amusé de Sarah qui était en train de verser du café dans deux tasses posées sur l'îlot central.

-« Vous l'avez échappé belle, un peu plus et ce petit tourbillon allait dans votre chambre se servir de vos ventres comme trampoline pour s'assurer que vous étiez réveillés », plaisanta gentiment la mère de Sawyer en regardant vers Jane et son précieux fardeau. La brune se demanda un instant pourquoi la sœur de Kurt utilisait le pluriel, avant de sentir une main se poser naturellement au bas de son dos.

-« Elle est bien trop gentille pour faire ça, pas vrai petite princesse » ? Demanda Kurt en la frôlant pour passer entre elle et un tabouret, afin de s'emparer de sa tasse. Au passage, il accompagna sa question d'un ébouriffement affectueux des cheveux de Kira, qui gloussa en se tortillant dans les bras de Jane. Celle-ci essaya de cacher la légère rougeur qui montait à ses joues, toujours pas habituée à ce que son petit-ami se montre aussi ouvert dans son affection en présence de sa famille.

-« Oh je ne sais pas… elle en serait capable, c'est un vrai petit-démon parfois », choisit-elle plutôt de plaisanter en reportant son attention sur Kira, qui feignit une moue vexée.

-« C'est pas vrai », protesta la fillette avant de sourire lorsque Jane la déposa sur le tabouret à côté du sien, devant un petit bol de chocolat chaud, manifestement préparé par Sarah. Celle-ci choisit sagement de ne pas commenter la petite interaction dont elle venait d'être témoin, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. À la place, elle étudia l'air perplexe de Jane devant le bol en plastique avec des petits personnages de comics dessinés dessus que Kira utilisait.

-« C'est le vieux bol de Sawyer quand il était petit ».

-« Tiens c'est vrai, je ne me rappelais même plus qu'il était là… Il devait traîner au fond d'un placard depuis tout ce temps », commenta pensivement Kurt en regardant l'objet. Il se rappelait que le petit récipient avait été le préféré de son neveu et que sa sœur avait fini par le laisser ici après s'être séparée du père de Sawyer. À cette époque, Sarah et son fils avaient passé pas mal de temps avec lui, le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement, et une partie des affaires de son neveu avait dû rester ici. Puisqu'ils étaient revenus habiter avec lui quelques temps plus tard, cela n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance au final.

-« Sawyer, laisse le chat de Jane tranquille », demanda Sarah en voyant que son fils avait une tartine dans la main et utilisait sa main libre pour déplacer rapidement sur le plan de travail un petit morceau de papier d'aluminium auquel Fluffy essayait de mettre de petits coups de pattes.

-« Oh ce n'est pas un problème, Fluffy est toujours un peu remuant le matin », le défendit Jane avec hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas interférer dans la manière dont Sarah élevait son fils, mais il avait l'air de s'amuser et le chaton aussi, alors elle ne voyait pas où était le mal.

-« C'est toi qui vois, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu te retrouves avec une petite bête très agitée après », répondit Sarah en secouant la tête avec plus d'amusement que de colère de se voir contestée ainsi.

-« Pas de danger, ce fauve miniature finit toujours par se calmer », commenta Kurt en attrapant adroitement un bagel qui venait de sauter du grille-pain à côté de lui. Il le coupa ensuite en deux, avant de déposer l'une des moitiés près de la tasse de Jane, qui le regarda en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, cherchant comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas très faim sans attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Voyant son hésitation, l'agent fédéral fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Kira, agenouillée sur son tabouret pour être à la bonne hauteur. La fillette lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en reposant son bol, une moustache de chocolat ornant sa lèvre supérieure.

-« Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose avec ton chocolat » ?

-« Céréales ! C'est trop bon les céréales », s'enthousiasma Kiralee en tendant la main pour essayer d'attraper le paquet à l'opposé de son siège. Obligeamment, Sarah poussa la boite vers elle, et la fillette se servit une pleine poignée qu'elle déposa à côté de son bol, avant de commencer à picorer ses céréales en les prenant une par une.

-« Toi aussi tu ne mélange pas », commenta Sawyer en remarquant son manège. Les deux Weller plus âgés échangèrent un sourire, car le garçon partageait cette habitude. Depuis tout petit il détestait tremper ses céréales, que ce soit dans du lait ou dans du chocolat chaud, préférant les manger à part, et c'était amusant de voir que la fillette agissait comme lui.

-« C'est pas bon avec le chocolat », approuva Kira en fronçant comiquement le nez.

-« Tant que tu manges, tu peux le faire de la façon que tu veux », répondit gentiment Sarah en se resservant une tasse de café.

-« C'est vrai, après tout le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée », approuva Kurt en jetant un regard vers sa petite-amie.

Jane comprit l'allusion pas du tout subtile et lui jeta un regard noir, après avoir essuyé le mignon petit visage de Kira avec son pouce, mais tendit tout de même la main vers sa moitié de bagel. Elle en prit une petite bouchée qu'elle mâcha consciencieusement et se força à avaler malgré son manque d'envie. En dépit de son caractère obstiné, elle avait compris depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Kurt qu'elle devait parfois faire des concessions. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas à cœur d'en rajouter. C'était particulièrement vrai depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, car ayant constaté ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires il semblait s'être donné pour mission de s'assurer qu'elle mange quelque chose, au moins en petite quantité, à chaque repas. Profitant du fait que sa sœur avait tourné son attention vers Sawyer et Kira qui s'étaient lancés dans un concours de grimace tout en mangeant, Kurt se pencha vers Jane.

-« Eh… Je sais que tu ne te sens pas très bien. Mais t'affamer n'arrangera pas les choses, tu dois manger un peu pour garder tes forces », essaya-t-il de l'amadouer. La brune tatouée l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de lui faire un signe de tête. Il était impossible de réellement lui en vouloir dans ces cas-là, car il ne voulait que l'aider. « Finis au moins ta moitié de bagel », concéda l'agent fédéral, ne voulant pas trop la brusquer. Il accompagna sa demande d'une main gentiment posée sur son genou, hors de vue des enfants. Comme à chaque fois depuis ces dernières semaines, son contact eu un effet apaisant immédiat sur la jeune femme, qui se remit lentement à manger. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsque Sarah se tourna à nouveau vers eux, et que Kurt ne fit aucun geste pour retirer sa main. Au contraire, son pouce se mit à décrire de petits cercles sur son genou, et il lui sourit gentiment tout en continuant son petit-déjeuner. À nouveau, ce simple petit geste réchauffa le cœur de Jane, qui lui sourit en retour. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose, Sarah ne releva pas, et ils terminèrent tranquillement de manger en regardant les enfants jouer par terre avec Fluffy, ravit d'être le centre de l'attention.

Les adultes se relayèrent ensuite pour prendre une douche après Sawyer, qui voulait avoir le temps de jouer un peu avant de partir, et après que Jane ait aidé Kira à se laver. En attendant que Sarah termine sa toilette, Kurt et Jane firent ensuite rapidement la vaisselle. L'agent fédéral essaya de ne pas commenter les fréquents coups d'œil de sa petite-amie à son téléphone. Il se doutait qu'elle devait envoyer des messages à Patterson pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais n'était pas sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée. Non pas qu'il veuille laisser son amie faire face seule à ce qui arrivait dans sa vie, mais Jane et Patterson semblaient toutes les deux tellement se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé avec Borden, sans jamais rejeter la faute sur l'autre, qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas forcément très bon pour leur moral d'entretenir cette dynamique. Rapidement il écrivit un message à Reade, qui lui confirma que Tasha éprouvait les mêmes doutes que lui. La Latina était actuellement en train d'essayer de convaincre Patterson de se déplacer pour en parler de vive voix, plutôt que de rester terrée dans son appartement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kurt détailla le programme de leur journée à son amie, en lui demandant de venir avec Reade et Patterson dans l'après-midi. De cette manière, Jane et la spécialiste informatique pourraient discuter de ce qui était arrivé, et eux-mêmes pourraient les surveiller discrètement en veillant à ce qu'elles ne se noient pas dans l'auto-culpabilité.

-« Sawyer, vérifie tes affaires nous allons bientôt partir », appela Sarah en sortant de la salle de bain et en finissant de se sécher les cheveux. Le petit garçon protesta un peu pour la forme, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Après une dernière vérification et avoir collecté les différentes affaires manquantes à l'un ou l'autre des partants, le groupe descendit à la voiture, Kurt portant les valises de sa sœur et de son neveu sans efforts. À l'approche de l'aéroport, Kira commença à s'agiter à l'arrière, fascinée par les avions qu'elle voyait décoller ou atterrir au-dessus d'eux.

Dès que Jane l'eut détaché, elle bondit presque de la voiture et commença à la tirer par la main vers les grandes baies vitrées du terminal, sous les regards amusés de Sarah et Kurt. Dans son excitation, elle colla presque littéralement le nez à la vitre pour observer les géants des airs se déplacer vers les pistes de décollages, bombardant Jane de question auxquelles la pauvre avait bien du mal à répondre. Sawyer vint gentiment à son secours, heureux de partager son savoir avec la petite protégée de l'amie de son oncle. Pendant que son fils discutait, Sarah s'approcha de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Merci pour l'accueil, même si je n'ai pas été une invitée très… polie au départ », dit-elle, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

-« Eh bien… je peux comprendre aux vues des circonstances. Tant que tu as compris que Jane n'était pas la seule responsable de toute cette histoire avec Taylor, et qu'elle a suffisamment été punie pour ça… », répondit Kurt en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

-« Oh ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai compris. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai appris ces derniers jours… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit son cas ». Son frère esquissa une petite grimace en levant les yeux vers sa petite-amie qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il nota rapidement qu'elle attendait suffisamment loin pour ne pas les gêner dans leur conversation, mais sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de lui, et en gardant en permanence les enfants dans son champ de vision. L'agent fédéral retint un soupir de dépit, les derniers jours ayant montrés que Sarah n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

-« Je sais… mais je vais arranger ça », finit-il par dire en s'écartant de sa sœur et en appelant son neveu. Pendant que les deux hommes de la famille Weller s'étreignaient et que Kurt ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux de son neveu pour l'ennuyer gentiment, Sarah s'approcha de Jane.

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi ces derniers jours… ».

-« Tout va bien, je comprends », répondit rapidement Jane, clairement mal à l'aise.

-« Non. C'est vrai que j'étais en colère contre toi, mais cela ne justifiait pas que je m'en prenne à toi de cette façon… Je ne savais pas tout ce que tu as traversé, mais maintenant, je sais que tu ne méritais pas tout ça », continua Sarah comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

-« Si tu le dit », marmonna la brune d'un air sceptique.

-« Les choses n'ont pas été faciles entre nous c'est vrai, mais maintenant je vois les sentiments que Kurt a pour toi… et je sais qu'ils sont réciproques… Je te demande juste… s'il te plait ne lui fait pas de mal d'accord » ? Demanda la cadette des Weller en hésitant légèrement.

-« Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le faire souffrir encore », répondit Jane aussitôt avec gravité et une froide détermination dans le regard.

-« Pas besoin d'aller jusque-là… Te perdre, je crois que ce serait pire pour lui que d'avoir perdu Taylor. Juste… ne lui brise pas le cœur, c'est tout ce que je te demande ».

-« Je promets ».

-« Et prend soin de toi aussi », termina Sarah en s'approchant. Immédiatement Jane se crispa et amorça un mouvement de recul instinctif, avant de se rendre compte que la sœur de Kurt voulait juste l'étreindre et pas la frapper.

-« Désolé… mauvais réflexe », marmonna Jane en détournant légèrement le regard, embarrassée par sa mauvaise compréhension de la situation.

-« Je comprends, après la façon dont je me suis comportée ave toi, il est encore sans doute un peu trop tôt pour ça », acquiesça gravement Sarah en lui tendant la main à la place. Cette fois-ci, la brune tatouée fit un pas en avant pour répondre à son geste et sceller leur marché.

-« À la prochaine Jane », intervint Sawyer en s'approchant sans se soucier d'interrompre l'instant et en enveloppant les bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme tourna un regard surprit vers Sarah, puis vers Kurt, qui d'un sourire l'encouragea à répondre. Malgré son étonnement devant cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, Jane rendit donc son étreinte au petit garçon, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Après tout, Sawyer n'était pas concerné par leurs problèmes d'adultes, et elle n'allait pas le repousser sous prétexte que ses relations avec sa mère étaient un peu tendues.

-« Vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas rater l'avion », intervint finalement Kurt à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation entre sa sœur et sa petite-amie, mais il avait nettement vu son recul lorsque Sarah avait essayé de l'étreindre pour lui dire au revoir. Compte tenu de la façon dont sa sœur l'avait traité à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et de la méfiance de Jane envers les étrangers à son petit cercle rapproché, ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais c'était une chose sur laquelle il allait devoir travailler. Après quelques adieux supplémentaires, ils regardèrent Sarah et Sawyer se diriger vers la zone d'embarquement, répondant à leur salut lointain avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre la voiture.

En chemin, Kira s'intercala entre Jane et Kurt, attrapant une main de chacun d'entre eux entre ses petits doigts, et babillant longuement sur combien elle avait aimé jouer avec Fluffy et Sawyer, et sur la chance que ce dernier avait de prendre l'avion. Rapidement, la petite voix de la fillette sembla résonner de très loin à ses oreilles, alors que l'esprit de Jane se focalisait sur le tableau qu'ils formaient aux yeux extérieurs. Kurt, Kira, elle… avançant comme une petite famille. Quelque part c'était presque l'idéalisation parfaite de ses rêves à propos de Kurt et d'un possible avenir entre eux depuis qu'il avait commencé à redevenir plus sympathique envers elle, après qu'elle ait sauvé Allie et le bébé.

Elle savait bien sûr qu'ils ne formeraient jamais une famille avec Kira, car sa petite protégée avait ses propres parents, mais elle représentait d'une certaine manière ce que pourrait être la petite famille idéale qu'elle imaginait parfois. Du moins, avant que la réalité ne se rappelle à elle… Ce type de rêve était progressivement devenu plus fréquent que les cauchemars au cours des dernières semaines, au fur et à mesure que ses relations avec l'agent fédéral s'amélioraient et qu'il devenait évidement que les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui étaient partagés. Voir ainsi Kira si heureuse avec eux lui faisait douloureusement se demander si elle aurait une chance de fonder un jour cette famille qu'elle rêvait avec Kurt, ou si ses erreurs exigeraient un prix bien plus grand que celui qu'elle avait déjà payé.

Rationnellement elle savait qu'avoir un enfant avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse en ce moment ou même dans un futur proche, était totalement impossible à cause du danger représenté par Shepherd et Keaton, même si elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ce dernier. Pourtant une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain désir à cette idée, et cela ne faisait que rendre la situation plus douloureuse, surtout lorsqu'elle se remémorait les mots de Pellington. Être avec Kurt était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux ces derniers temps, mais cela mettait aussi son petit-ami en danger, personnellement, puisque Shepherd semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à leur relation, et professionnellement, puisque une fois que les autres agents sauraient ce qu'elle avait fait ses mauvaises actions entacheraient la réputation de Kurt et lui coûteraient peut-être même son poste.

-« Eh… Ne te triture pas l'esprit ainsi. C'est juste une petite balade avec une adorable petite fille que nous allons emmener voir ses parents d'accord ? Cela ne présage rien de notre avenir, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Avançons un pas à la fois, nous aurons tout le temps d'envisager d'autres… développements de situation une fois que tu seras remise », intervint doucement Kurt en remarquant le jeu des émotions sur son visage.

-« Je sais… c'est juste que… ».

-« Crois moi je comprends ma belle... », la coupa gentiment Weller en essayant de trouver une manière de présenter les choses pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait qu'ils l'avaient tellement maltraité depuis son évasion dans l'Oregon qu'elle semblait parfois désespérément en manque d'affection, une fois que l'on savait regarder au-delà de la carapace impassible qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger du monde extérieur. « Après tout ce que tu as vécu… tu as le droit d'être heureuse et d'obtenir la vie dont tu rêves. Mais inutile d'essayer d'envisager trop de possibilités maintenant. D'abord nous allons remettre ta jolie petite tête en ordre en te faisant admettre que tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, et ensuite nous aviserons ».

La brune lui renvoya un regard débordant d'amour et combattit l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément pour le remercier de son soutien, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle devant autant d'inconnus. Une fois encore, Kurt sembla pourtant lire directement dans ses pensées, car une fois le parking atteint et qu'elle eut attaché Kira dans son siège, il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser rapidement mais tendrement. Malgré lui, il s'amusa du regard nerveux qu'elle lança rapidement aux alentours, pour voir si personne ne les avait surpris. L'agent la poussa ensuite gentiment vers le siège passager, avant de faire le tour du SUV pour prendre place au volant.

..….

 _Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, hôpital des Dickinson._

Sortant de l'ascenseur juste devant Jane et Kira, Kurt s'écarta pour laisser passer la fillette qui fila en trottinant vers la chambre de ses parents, passant devant Monroe et Calligan qui montaient la garde devant la porte. Jane s'arrêta un instant pour prendre des nouvelles du deuxième agent, soulagée qu'il aille mieux après sa vilaine blessure à la tête lors de la deuxième attaque devant la maison du juge et de son épouse. Pendant que Kurt s'entretenaient avec eux des mesures de sécurité, elle entra ensuite dans la chambre, s'arrêtant momentanément sur le seuil sous l'effet de la surprise.

Iliana tourna un regard joyeux et soulagé vers elle, mais les yeux de la brune tatouée ne pouvaient se détacher de Kira, debout à côté du lit de son père, sautillant presque de joie et d'excitation. Toujours allongé sur son lit, mais ayant l'air en meilleur forme que ces derniers jours, le juge fédéral avait les yeux ouverts et regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu confus.

-« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est vraiment réveillé » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en tournant son attention vers Iliana.

-« Oui, il a repris connaissance il y a quelques heures. À cause du traumatisme et du fait qu'il soit resté inconscient quelques jours son cerveau à encore un peu de mal à traiter tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais il va mieux ».

-« C'est merveilleux », soupira de soulagement Jane en s'avançant vers le lit du blessé, sur lequel essayait de grimper Kira.

-« Oui. Il reste encore du chemin à faire et il faudra un peu de temps pour que ses côtes se ressoudent mais ses poumons ne sont pas gravement endommagés, même si il devrait avoir des problèmes d'essoufflement dans les semaines qui viennent. Comme son cerveau n'a jamais été privé de sang trop longtemps, les médecins ne pensent pas non plus qu'il y aura de séquelles neurologiques, même si il faut attendre encore un peu pour en être sûr », répondit Iliana en faisant signe à sa fille de venir près d'elle. Distraitement, Jane l'écouta expliquer à Kira que son père était encore fatigué et qu'elle devait attendre un peu avant de lui faire un câlin, en voyant Patterson entrer dans la pièce avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. S'approchant immédiatement de son amie, elle remarqua par-dessus son épaule Reade et Zapata s'arrêter à l'entrée pour parler à Kurt, pendant que Monroe et son partenaire s'éloignaient dans le couloir pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

-« Ok, quel est le problème » ? Demanda Weller en voyant les mines sombres de ses amis, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient choisi de venir plus tôt et à l'hôpital, plutôt que chez lui.

-« Reade et moi avons un truc à te dire mais… il faut d'abord que tu saches une chose », marmonna Tasha.

-« À propos de Patterson », précisa Reade.

-« Elle va bien » ?

-« Pas vraiment…Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, le fait que Borden soit un terroriste et tout… Elle ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça et… elle a peur pour le bébé. Elle ne sait pas si elle va arriver à gérer sa grossesse toute seule, et elle craint que Shepherd n'utilise son enfant contre elle ou contre Borden », répondit sombrement la Latina en regardant par la porte son amie converser avec Jane.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 78_

08/02/2018


	79. Chap 79 - Culpabilité et sentiments

Hello tout le monde… Chapitre 79, et enfin un chapitre dans les temps, cela change un peu ^^. Bon d'accord il est un peu plus petit que d'habitude, mais je travaille en même temps sur le chapitre 12 de _La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_ que j'ai trop négligé récemment, et je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour tout faire.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à md7723, Fan28, Elislin et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Md7723** : C'est vrai que Kira est adorable. Au début ce ne devait être qu'un personnage très secondaire qui devait permettre à Jane de reprendre un peu confiance et de se sentir aimée. Pourtant, au fil du temps elle a pris une importance beaucoup plus grande que prévue, et j'adore écrire ses interactions avec Jane.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement Patty ne va pas bien, et les choses ne seront pas faciles pour elle. Heureusement elle est combattive, et elle sera prête à tout pour protéger son équipe. Kurt est de moins en moins subtil avec Jane pour la convaincre qu'elle doit faire des efforts pour aller mieux, car elle est têtue et ne lui facilite pas la tâche^^. Sa relation avec Sarah s'améliore, mais elle reste encore méfiante, car elle lui a donné de bonnes raisons de douter de ses intentions, même si elle fait des efforts depuis.

 **Elislin** : Thanks ^^. Yes, Patterson faces a very complicated situation, but she will not face it alone. The team will support her, as they will support Jane.

 **Vane84** : Oui, le départ de Sarah devrait les aider à retrouver un peu de sérénité. Même si elle a mieux comprit la situation à présent, elle ne fait pas encore vraiment partie des gens à qui Jane fait confiance, surtout après ce qui est arrivé entre elles.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Après un petit-déjeuner animé par les pitreries de Kira et de Sawyer, qui distraient un peu Jane de ses sombres pensées, elle et Kurt raccompagnent Sarah et son fils à l'aéroport. Les adieux sont sincères mais un peu tendus entre la jeune femme et la sœur de Kurt. Malgré le revirement de comportement de Sarah au cours des derniers jours, maintenant qu'elle en sait un peu plus sur ce qu'elle a vécu en punition de ses erreurs, Jane reste méfiante, même si une partie d'elle-même est soulagée que la sœur de son petit-ami lui laisse une chance de prouver que ses sentiments pour Kurt sont sincères. Lors de la visite qu'ils font ensuite à l'hôpital pour que Kira puisse voir ses parents, ils ont la bonne surprise de constater qu'Andrew Dickinson est maintenant réveillé. Les questions sont cependant interrompues par l'arrivée de Tasha, Reade et Patterson, les deux premiers attirants Kurt à l'écart pour lui dire leur inquiétude à propos de leur amie blonde.

….

 **Chapitre 79 – Culpabilité et sentiments**

.…

 _Chambre des Dickinson_

-« Pas vraiment… Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, le fait que Borden soit un terroriste et tout… Elle ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça et… elle a peur pour le bébé. Elle ne sait pas si elle va arriver à gérer sa grossesse toute seule, et elle craint que Shepherd n'utilise son enfant contre elle ou contre Borden ». À l'écoute des mots de Zapata, Kurt sentit un désagréable pressentiment le traverser, et suivit son regard.

Même en ne voyant Patterson que de profil, il était évident qu'elle était épuisée. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ses yeux rougis indiquaient sans conteste qu'elle avait pleuré récemment. Brièvement, la colère le disputa à la douleur de voir la blonde d'ordinaire si vive et si pleine d'entrain aussi… abattue, presque éteinte. L'idée que Borden se soit servi d'elle ainsi, qu'il ait exploité sans vergogne ses faiblesses et son besoin d'aide pour surmonter l'assassinat de David le révoltait. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal cependant, était de voir Jane se tortiller nerveusement à un mètre de leur amie, le visage clairement empreint d'un mélange de douleur et de culpabilité, même si elle essayait de le cacher derrière une attitude faussement neutre, alors qu'elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Patterson l'avait toujours soutenu même lorsque le reste de l'équipe lui avait tourné le dos, et si on lui avait posé la question à peine quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait dit sans hésiter que la spécialiste informatique était la meilleure amie de Jane, et l'une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Maintenant cependant, elle semblait se demander si ce sentiment était toujours réciproque, et c'était douloureux à regarder.

Le directeur adjoint du FBI entendit à sa gauche Zapata marmonner de mécontentement en constatant la même chose que lui, même si elle fit l'effort de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas troubler davantage ses amies, et il vit du coin de l'œil Reade secouer la tête de dépit. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en reportant son attention sur Patterson, pour constater qu'elle aussi semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter, ce qui ne devait pas aider Jane à se tranquilliser sur un éventuel ressentiment que son amie pouvait nourrir envers elle. Dans le même temps, le stress visible de Jane freinait manifestement l'agent blonde de prendre l'initiative pour ne pas effrayer davantage la jeune femme.

Après un temps qui leur paru interminable, Patterson se décida cependant fort heureusement à faire le premier pas, en s'avançant pour étreindre la brune tatouée lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci était figée par l'indécision. En voyant Jane lui rendre son étreinte, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de vigueur, ils lâchèrent simultanément un discret soupir de soulagement. Après tout ce que Patterson avait fait pour elle, il était évident qu'elle voulait être là pour aider son amie et lui renvoyer sa gentillesse, mais que dans le même temps, elle ne savait pas si son aide serait la bienvenue. D'un autre côté, il était également évident que Patterson avait besoin du soutien de Jane, car elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir se mettre à sa place et savoir comment elle se sentait face à cette trahison, mais qu'elle hésitait à le lui réclamer en raison de la culpabilité manifeste qu'éprouvait la brune.

-« Je suis désolée », dirent les deux femmes en même temps lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Dans des temps plus joyeux, leur air confus devant un tel synchronisme aurait été amusant, voir même attendrissant, et sans doute occasionné quelques taquineries. Cependant, il ne tira que de pâles sourires à leurs amis, plus préoccupés de les voir se sentir coupable de quelque chose que de leur symbiose apparente.

-« Stop », leur répondit résolument Tasha en venant se placer entre elles. « Je sais que ce qui est arrivé hier n'est pas facile à digérer, et je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ce que vous ressentez… Mais vous n'êtes pas responsables des actions de Borden ».

-« C'est ma faute si il a infiltré le FBI. Il était là pour me surveiller… », souffla Jane d'un ton douloureux.

-« J'ai cru qu'il pouvait être amoureux de moi, et je l'ai laissé avoir accès à des informations qui nous mettent tous en danger », marmonna Patterson sur le même ton, les larmes brillants à nouveaux dans ses yeux. Reade se frotta nerveusement le visage, cherchant quoi dire pour essayer de les réconforter sans risquer de les culpabiliser encore plus. À côté de lui, Kurt fronça encore davantage les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut interrompu dans son élan par Iliana.

-« Si je peux me permettre… ». Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Tous concentrés, Patterson et Jane sur leur propre culpabilité, et le reste de l'équipe sur leurs réactions, ils avaient complétement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et même le fait qu'ils avaient un public.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça aussitôt le directeur adjoint du FBI avec un certain soulagement. Après tout, Iliana Dickinson était une excellente professionnelle et elle saurait bien mieux qu'eux quoi dire ou faire pour éviter d'aggraver les doutes et les remords de sa petite-amie et de son amie. La femme alitée sembla cependant hésiter en jetant un regard vers sa fille, qui avait un temps essayé de grimper sur le lit de son père, mais qui s'était ensuite retournée pour regarder avec incompréhension ce qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Andrew avait toujours l'air fatigué et un peu confus, et les regardait, sans donner l'impression de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il avait tout de même réussi à poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-« Le bébé est triste » ? Demanda celle-ci en regardant Patterson, avec une innocence désarmante et une moue si mignonne qu'elle fit fondre les cœurs dans la salle.

-« En quelque sorte », répondit sa mère. « Je pense que l'agent Patterson aurait besoin d'un gros câlin… Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux l'aider » ? Kira hocha rapidement la tête avant de trottiner vers l'agent du FBI et de passer les bras autour de ses jambes, et d'essayer de poser la tête contre son ventre.

-« Faut pas être triste bébé. Kurt et Jane ils vont arrêter le vilain monsieur », dit-elle avec sérieux. Les adultes présents lui jetèrent des regards surpris, étonnés qu'elle ait réussi à faire le lien entre ce qui lui avait été dit la veille et la tristesse actuelle de Patterson. En entendant ces mots, l'agent fédéral émit d'ailleurs un hoquet étranglé et se pencha pour la soulever dans ses bras, les larmes coulants silencieusement le long de ses joues. Sans se faire prier, la fillette passa les bras autour de son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le reste de l'équipe et Jane observèrent la scène attendrissante, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et Kurt profita de la distraction générale pour s'approcher de sa petite-amie et poser discrètement une main au bas de son dos.

Personnellement, il était convaincu que toute l'équipe était au courant du changement de leur relation, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas été spécialement discret à ce sujet la veille pour convaincre Jane de revenir avec eux plutôt que de se lancer seule à la poursuite de Shepherd. Il ne voulait cependant pas se montrer trop démonstratif, sachant que malgré ses progrès récents la brune tatouée était encore parfois mal à l'aise face aux démonstrations d'affections publiques. Même si ils se trouvaient entouré de gens en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance, le souvenir des critiques de Pellington devait encore être vivace dans son esprit, et il y avait toujours le risque que Monroe ou son coéquipier regardent vers eux.

Il savait pouvoir avoir confiance en eux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était prêt à montrer un comportement non professionnel en face de ses subordonnés, ou à imposer à Jane un stress supplémentaire après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle semblait déjà suffisamment incertaine sur l'avenir de leur relation comme cela, et il préférait attendre qu'elle initie elle-même des élans d'affections plus démonstratifs. Sa petite-amie faisait de gros efforts pour le cacher, mais les mots de Pellington sur le fait que leur relation mettait sa carrière en danger, ajouté à la pression de l'idée que Weitz pourrait enquêter sur eux et se servir de cela contre lui, avaient eu un très gros impact sur elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu sur la fréquence du micro de Nas dire qu'elle préférait régler les choses elle-même pour les protéger, il avait douloureusement compris jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Malgré la force de ses sentiments, Jane avait été prête à sacrifier la relation qu'ils avaient décidé de commencer à construire après avoir admis leurs tords respectifs, en dépit de la douleur que cela lui causait, sur la simple possibilité d'une mince chance de le protéger, de le garder en sécurité…

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, sauf peut-être à Jane, mais l'idée l'avait terrifiée. En dépit des difficultés qu'ils avaient traversées ces derniers temps, des efforts qu'il avait fallu faire pour regagner sa confiance et lui montrer qu'elle avait le droit à un peu de bonheur dans sa vie, Jane avait été prête à tout sacrifier pour lui. Une fois encore, la pensée le rendit presque malade, car même si il avait fallu une situation horrible pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux sur le calvaire qu'avait vécu la brune tatouée et sur ses vrais sentiments pour elle, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Il le lui avait déjà dit, mais cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vrai que la veille : la perdre, ce serait encore pire pour lui que de perdre Taylor, ce qui avait pourtant longtemps été l'épisode le plus traumatique de sa vie. Après un moment à observer sa petite-amie essayer de rester impassible, et Patterson câliner Kira comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'avança cependant.

-« Je dois aller en bas chercher un café. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir chercher une barre chocolatée » ? Demanda-t-il à la fillette. Celle-ci tourna aussitôt un regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère, qui lui sourit doucement en retour, comprenant que l'agent fédéral essayait de préserver ses oreilles innocentes.

-« D'accord, mais juste une, sinon elle ne mangera plus rien ce midi ». À contrecœur, Patterson laissa Kira glisser jusqu'au sol, ressentant immédiatement un grand manque affectif. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait réellement ce que ressentait Jane auprès de la fillette, et l'importance que celle-ci avait. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'imposer, même si elle était souvent adorablement curieuse, elle se souciait juste profondément des gens qui comptaient pour elle. Brièvement, elle se demanda si c'était ainsi que Jane, ou plutôt Alice, aurait grandi si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués et qu'elle avait été entourée d'amour. Elle en était presque certaine, car si l'effacement de mémoire avait prouvé une chose en faisant ressortir la vraie personnalité de Jane, pas la femme froide et dure qu'elle était devenue après des années d'endoctrinement par Shepherd et d'horreurs subies et commises en tant que soldat au sein d'Orion puis de Sandstorm, c'était que son premier réflexe était de protéger les autres.

Ensuite, son esprit flasha sur la petite vie qui grandissait en elle, et l'agent fédéral posa une main protectrice sur son ventre sans même y penser consciemment. À nouveau, les doutes sur l'avenir de cet enfant l'assaillirent. Le père de son bébé était un terroriste, et quoi qu'elle dise ou face, rien ne changerait cela. Elle voulait désespérément croire qu'une partie des sentiments que Borden lui avait montrés était sincère… qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il aimait cet enfant… qu'il avait juste fait de mauvais choix mais qu'il pouvait encore changer… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle ferait dans le cas contraire. Comment élever ce bébé toute seule, et lui expliquer qui était son père et pourquoi il n'était pas présent dans leurs vies une fois qu'il ou elle serait en âge de comprendre ? Bien sûr elle n'en était pas encore là, et le fœtus n'en était encore qu'aux premiers stades de développement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se projeter dans le futur, essayant désespérément d'anticiper et de rationaliser le chaos que devenait sa vie.

Son air pensif et troublé ne passa inaperçu ni de ses amis ni de Jane, mais la brune fut la première à réagir. Ne supportant pas de voir son amie comme cela, et malgré ses craintes, elle s'avança d'un pas moins assuré qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour poser doucement une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras droit de l'agent fédéral. Le contact sembla faire revenir Patterson à la réalité, et la blonde tourna son attention vers elle en clignant des yeux. Avec une pointe de nervosité, Jane attendit le rejet qu'elle craignait, en essayant de rester aussi impassible que possible malgré son envie d'aider son amie. Elle retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement lorsque Patterson lui répondit par un pâle sourire, et leva sa main opposée pour tapoter gentiment sa main.

Weller, qui observait discrètement mais attentivement la situation sentit le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu. Bien sûr rien n'était encore résolu, et les connaissant le chemin serait sûrement long et compliqué pour arriver à faire admettre aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles n'étaient pas responsables de cette trahison, mais le fait que cela n'ait pas nuit à leur amitié était déjà un bon point. À l'heure actuelle, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quel signal positif, aussi petit et en apparence insignifiant soit-il. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de troubler la conversation qui s'annonçait, il fit signe à Kira de venir près de lui.

Comprenant ce que Kurt essayait de faire, Reade et Tasha quittèrent eux aussi à regret la pièce, afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à la psychiatre et à leurs deux amies pour cette séance improvisée. Au passage, le directeur adjoint du FBI s'arrêta cependant devant Monroe et Calligan, qui montaient toujours la garde devant la porte.

-« Si Jane ou Patterson essayent de sortir d'ici, retenez les le plus longtemps possible et appelez-moi immédiatement », ordonna-t-il, conscient que l'une comme l'autre elles étaient capables de profiter que l'équipe avait le dos tourné pour se faufiler dehors. Il pouvait comprendre ce besoin d'avoir un peu d'espace pour respirer, mais compte tenu de leur état, et de ce que Jane avait essayé de faire la veille, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque et ne les laisser seules sous aucun prétexte.

-« Compris », répondit Calligan, alors que son coéquipier regardait brièvement derrière lui, en direction de la pièce où Jane et Patterson se tenaient toujours en face du lit d'Iliana Dickinson, qui essayait manifestement de les convaincre de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-« Est-ce que… Jane et l'agent Patterson vont bien Monsieur » ? Demanda l'agent d'un ton professionnel mais sincèrement préoccupé. Kurt marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se dire qu'avec les heures qu'ils avaient passé à veiller sur Jane à l'hôpital puis devant sa maison sûre ou en bas de son appartement, ils avaient dû développer une certaine forme d'attachement pour elle. Ils étaient toujours restés professionnels, mais il savait qu'il était difficile de rester neutre lorsque la jolie brune tatouée était concernée. Elle les remerciait toujours de l'escorter lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe ne pouvait pas venir avec elle, et elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de leurs familles. Le fait qu'elle le fasse par pure gentillesse et sans le moindre calcul la rendait facilement attachante. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens, c'était tout simplement sa manière d'être.

En ce qui concernait Patterson… Il savait que la gentillesse de son amie et ses talents en informatique et en sciences lors d'enquêtes difficiles sur le plan technique la rendait très populaire au sein de l'antenne new-yorkaise du Bureau. Ses grandes capacités intellectuelles n'étaient que renforcées par sa bonté naturelle et là aussi, il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer lorsqu'on la connaissait.

-« Elles vivent une situation compliquée mais… nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'elles aillent mieux », répondit-il finalement. Son subordonné regarda à nouveau vers les deux jeunes femmes, mais hocha simplement la tête sans faire d'autres commentaires. Une fois tout le monde partit, Jane et Patterson échangèrent des regards gênés en tournant leur attention vers Iliana.

-« Asseyez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger », leur dit celle-ci avec un doux sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ses interlocutrices s'exécutèrent avec une réticence manifeste.

-« Vous ne devriez pas… vous devez vous reposer », marmonna Jane en essayant de fuir la conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle faisait confiance à la mère de Kira, qui ne lui avait témoigné que de la gentillesse depuis qu'elle la connaissait, même lorsque ses erreurs avaient été rendues publiques, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait. La trahison de Borden, le dernier médecin en qui elle avait eu confiance, le seul en fait, puisqu'il s'était occupé d'elle depuis son arrivée au FBI, était encore trop fraiche.

-« Je me repose depuis plusieurs jours, je vais bien. En fait je m'ennuis même, alors si je peux vous aider ce sera une occupation plus saine de mon temps que de regarder les murs », répondit Iliana, comprenant sans mal ses réticences.

-« Jane a raison, nous ne devrions pas… », commença Patterson, venant au secours de son amie car elle éprouvait des sentiments similaires.

-« Cela ne me dérange absolument pas », l'interrompit gentiment mais fermement la psychiatre. « Écoutez… Je sais que les dernières 48 heures n'ont pas été faciles pour vous. Manifestement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui vous tourmentent l'une comme l'autre, et vous devrez en parler. Garder tout cela pour vous ne servira qu'à vous faire du mal. Je ne vous force à rien, même pas à parler si vous ne le voulez pas pour l'instant… Dans mon état, je serais bien incapable de vous courir après si vous décidiez de quitter la pièce de toute façon… La seule chose que je vous demande c'est d'écouter ce que je veux vous dire ».

Une nouvelle fois avec un synchronisme étonnant, Patterson et Jane se mordillèrent les lèvres, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Le fait de ne pas avoir à se confier leur inspirait des sentiments mitigés. Une part d'elles-mêmes aimerait dire ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur, pour soulager un peu la tension qui les habitait, mais le fait de pouvoir garder le silence était aussi réconfortant. Ne pas partager ses peines et ses doutes, c'était aussi rester dans son propre petit espace personnel, en sécurité, et ne pas prendre le risque de dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait provoquer davantage de tristesse ou de colère dans leur petit groupe.

-« Ok », murmura finalement Jane, alors que Patterson hochait simplement la tête. Comprenant qu'elle allait devoir prendre son temps et agir prudemment pour ne pas faire se replier ses nouvelles patientes sur elles-mêmes, Iliana marqua une courte pause pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle devait remonter le moral de ses interlocutrices, tout en les amenant doucement à se confier. Après une trahison comme celle qu'elles venaient de vivre elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas chose facile, mais de son point de vue cela valait les efforts que cela nécessiterait… D'autant plus que l'agent Nas lui avait clairement indiqué que le directeur Pellington entendait obtenir une évaluation détaillée des deux jeunes femmes, ce qu'il valait mieux qu'elles ignorent pour le moment.

-« L'agent Weller m'a raconté les grandes lignes de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous êtes venues. Je sais que vous faisiez confiance à ce Borden, pour des raisons différentes, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous devez ressentir en ce moment… Mais n'oubliez pas ceci : peu importe à quel point vous essayerez de réécrire le passé, vous ne le changerez pas. Vous pouvez vous torturer l'esprit pendant des heures, des jours même, envisager tout ce que vous auriez pu faire différemment, essayer de voir des signes là où ils n'existent pas, mais la réalité c'est que ce qui est fait est fait. C'est douloureux j'en conviens, et ce n'est pas facile à accepter. Personne n'aime perdre le contrôle de sa vie ou se voir imposer des choix… Mais les décisions de Borden sont les siennes, et vous n'y êtes pour rien », dit-elle finalement en les regardant tour-à-tour avec un grand sérieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes face à elle la regardèrent un instant sans réagir, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Les mots de la psychiatre éveillaient un écho très fort chez Jane, car ils décrivaient parfaitement sa situation. Depuis son réveil sur Time Square, on lui avait imposé de nombreuses choses, y compris son nom, et elle avait reçu très peu en retour. Les rares fois où elle avait essayé de prendre ses propres décisions en pensant protéger ses amis, le prix à payer ensuite avait été bien plus élevé qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Les choses avaient pourtant semblées s'améliorer pour elle ces derniers temps, jusqu'à ce que la vraie nature de Borden refasse surface. Aussitôt la culpabilité menaça à nouveau de l'étouffer. Elle avait l'impression que le regard de Patterson sur elle lui brûlait littéralement la peau, et elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

-« Mais c'est quand même ma faute », dit-elle d'un ton douloureux en baissant les yeux sur ses mains nerveusement crispées sur ses genoux. Elle ne vit donc pas Patterson ouvrir la bouche pour protester, ni Iliana lui faire signe d'attendre.

-« En quoi est-ce votre faute Jane » ?

-« Tout ça… c'est arrivé à cause de moi. Infiltrer le FBI c'était mon plan, mon plan et celui de Shepherd. Borden était là pour me surveiller, pour s'assurer que je ne dévie pas de la mission et que je ne retrouve pas de souvenirs qui pouvaient les mettre en danger. J'aurais dû… ».

-« Vous auriez dû quoi Jane » ? Demanda gentiment mais fermement la psychiatre. « Votre mémoire a été presque totalement effacée, et vous ne pouvez pas choisir les souvenirs qui vous reviennent malgré tout. Alors qu'auriez-vous dû faire ? Vous rappeler de qui était vraiment Borden ? De ce qu'étaient ses vraies intentions ? Comment auriez-vous pu le faire sans votre mémoire. Vous êtes très intelligente et manifestement compétente dans beaucoup de domaines, mais je doute que vous sachiez voir l'avenir ou lire dans les pensées. Alors réfléchissez bien à cela, qu'auriez-vous pu faire de plus pour éviter tout cela » ? Jane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de s'interrompre pour réfléchir et de la refermer. Elle avait beau chercher, les mots d'Iliana lui faisaient voir les failles dans son raisonnement. Elle n'avait effectivement eu aucun moyen de savoir que Borden était à la solde de Shepherd.

-« Mais… j'aurais dû faire quelque chose », marmonna-t-elle finalement d'un ton pitoyable.

-« Non Jane. Ce que vous ressentez n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous auriez pu faire. Ce n'est pas votre mémoire le problème, ce n'est qu'un masque que vous mettez pour cacher un autre problème », lui dit doucement la mère de Kira en secouant la tête.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », répondit nerveusement la brune en jetant un rapide regard vers Patterson qui avait agrippé sa main.

-« Vous vous sentez mal car vous vous sentez coupable… Mais pas de la trahison du docteur Borden, même si cela vous blesse qu'il se soit retourné contre vous. Ce qui vous fait surtout mal, c'est de savoir que l'agent Patterson a été blessée par son comportement... ». La façon dont Jane détourna à nouveau le regard en se mordillant les lèvres leur prouva immédiatement qu'elle avait visé juste et que c'était ce qui tracassait la brune, bien plus que son propre bien-être.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien Jane » ! Intervint aussitôt Patterson qui ne pouvait plus se contenir en l'entendant à nouveau se blâmer. « Je sais que si tu avais eu la moindre chance d'éviter tout ça, tu l'aurais fait. Je te l'ai dit hier, sans tes souvenirs tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qui… Robert était vraiment… ni ce qu'il projetait ».

-« Mais il était là pour moi… pour me surveiller », répondit douloureusement Jane.

-« C'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas toi qui… lui a demandé de te rapprocher de moi… de m'utiliser pour avoir des informations… il l'a fait sciemment. Je ne te blâme pas pour ça Jane. Si j'avais été plus attentive… ».

-« Vous avez peut-être tous vos souvenirs, contrairement à Jane, mais votre cas est relativement semblable agent Patterson. Maintenant que vous savez qui est vraiment votre petit-ami, vous réinterprétez tout ce que vous pensiez savoir en essayant de vous convaincre que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher que cela n'arrive… que vous auriez pu percevoir sa duplicité », intervint Iliana.

-« Et ce n'est pas le cas » ? Demanda l'agent fédéral d'une voix où se mêlaient l'espoir et le doute.

-« J'en doute fortement. Pour parvenir à infiltrer une organisation comme le FBI, il faut des nerfs d'aciers et une grande confiance en soi. Chacune de ses décisions a probablement été soigneusement murie et réfléchie en fonction des risques et des gains potentiels. Doublement réfléchie s'il a agi sur les ordres de cette Shepherd qui semble avoir planifié toutes ses actions avec soin. Le docteur Borden a parfaitement exploité votre besoin de tourner la page après la mort de votre petit-ami, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il a réussi à tromper tout le monde sur ses véritables buts, y compris des enquêteurs chevronnés lors de l'enquête de sécurité. Pour vous il n'était pas un suspect, il était votre petit-ami. L'homme qui vous aimait, qui vous a aidé lorsque vous en aviez besoin, l'homme qui aidait votre amie à aller mieux… Vous n'aviez pas de raison de chercher le mal en lui, car il ne vous montrait que son bon côté ».

-« Je sais qui il est… mais une partie de moi aimerait cependant… qu'il m'aime vraiment… qu'il aime le bébé », avoua difficilement Patterson. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jane qui serra sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien.

-« Je comprends. Comme je le disais à l'agent Weller hier je suis bien placée pour savoir que la grossesse peut sembler effrayante. Dans les premiers temps, il y a des doutes qui s'installent parfois : suis-je vraiment faite pour être mère ? Vais-je arriver à faire de mon enfant une bonne personne ? À le ou la protéger des dangers de ce monde ? Comment vais-je concilier mon travail et ma vie de famille ? Toutes ces questions sont naturelles, mais d'ordinaire on y fait face à deux, et vous avez peur de devoir y faire face seule », compatit Iliana.

-« Oui mais pas seulement… J'ai surtout peur… de ce que je dirais à mon bébé lorsqu'il aura grandi et qu'il me demandera qui est son père. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui expliquer qui il était et ce qu'il a fait » ?

-« Je comprends que l'idée soit terrifiante, mais si vous me permettez un conseil, essayez de ne pas trop vous projeter. Vous venez de vivre un traumatisme majeur, et pour le moment vous devez vous concentrer sur vous et sur votre bébé. Il faudra des années avant qu'il ne soit assez grand pour comprendre tout cela et vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir par la suite… En attendant, prenez les choses au jour le jour. Votre bébé passe avant tout, et les actions de son géniteur ne veulent pas dire que cela fera de lui une mauvaise personne lorsqu'il grandira… après tout, il est aussi une partie de vous, et je suis sûre que vos amis seront là pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve ». Les mots de la psychiatre semblèrent un peu rasséréner Patterson, qui y trouvait manifestement matière à réfléchir.

-« Ce que je dis est valable pour vous deux : prenez un peu de temps pour vous, restez avec vos amis, parlez leur si vous en avez envie, faite autre chose pour vous occuper l'esprit… Ne ressassez pas ce qui aurait pu se passer différemment car vous ne pourrez rien y changer de toute façon. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de rebondir, et d'admettre que l'une comme l'autre vous n'êtes pour rien dans les décisions du docteur Borden. C'est un homme adulte, pleinement maître de ses choix et de ses actes, qui avait sans doute ses propres raisons de faire ce qu'il a fait, des raisons sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun moyen d'agir », reprit Iliana, avant que Kira n'entre en trottinant dans la pièce, interrompant la conversation.

-« Pour vous », dit-elle en tendant à Jane et Patterson une friandise chocolatée. « Maman dit que le chocolat c'est bien si on est triste ». Sa préoccupation lui attira des regards attendris, et les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent le cadeau en la remerciant pendant que Kurt entrait à sa suite. Son regard d'excuse indiqua à sa mère qu'il avait essayé de freiner la petite tornade blonde autant que possible, mais Iliana connaissait bien sa fille, et s'estimait déjà heureuse d'avoir eu autant de temps seule avec Patterson et Jane. Ce n'était qu'une première prise de contact, mais cela leur donnerait matière à réfléchir le temps qu'elle organise quelque chose de mieux pour elles. Elle avait réussi à gagner leur confiance et à leur faire verbaliser certaines de leurs craintes, et c'était plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait compte tenu des circonstances. Elle allait se reposer un peu en laissant les deux jeunes femmes sous la garde de leurs amis, et ensuite elle planifierait des séances avec chacun des agents présents, pour s'assurer qu'ils tenaient tous le choc. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas seul en se repliant sur eux-mêmes, mais cela demanderait sans doute un peu de persuasion pour les en convaincre.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 79_

14/02/2018


	80. Chap 80 - Les erreurs que nous faisons

Hello tout le monde. Un petit chapitre de transition pour patienter avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses dans l'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé aux Dickinson la prochaine fois. Le chapitre 12 de _La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_ est également presque terminé et sera publié la semaine prochaine.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour ta review.

 **Fan28** : Jane doute d'autant plus que Patterson l'a toujours soutenu depuis son retour, et qu'elle aimerait lui rendre la pareille. Mais en même temps elle a peur que son amie considère que tout est de sa faute car Borden était là pour la surveiller, donc les choses ne seront pas faciles.

Concernant le changement de la relation entre Kurt et Jane, évidemment que tout le monde en est conscient, mais les circonstances font que personne n'a vraiment envie de les taquiner sur ça pour le moment.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Tandis que Kurt, Tasha et Reade distraient Kira en l'emmenant chercher des friandises à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Iliana entreprend d'essayer de convaincre Jane et Patterson de se confier. Le lien qu'elle a établi avec les deux jeunes femmes, et en particulier avec la brune tatouée, lui sert bien et elle parvient à leur faire avouer qu'elles se sentent mutuellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à l'autre. La discussion amène quelques progrès, qu'il faut poursuivre sans pour autant leur dire que Pellington veut les faire évaluer avant de les autoriser à retourner en service, ce qui pourrait ne faire qu'augmenter leur sentiment de culpabilité.

….

 **Chapitre 80 – Les erreurs que nous faisons**

….

 _Hôpital, chambre des Dickinson_

Malgré la distraction provoquée par Kira qui, voyant Jane et Patterson toujours tristes, essayait de leur remonter le moral avec toute la gentillesse que contenait son petit cœur, les agents du FBI remarquèrent qu'Andrew Dickinson avait l'air un peu plus réactif.

-« Est-ce qu'il va bien » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton concerné en le voyant essayer de parler en vain. Iliana tourna immédiatement son attention vers son mari, qui tentait maintenant d'atteindre la table à côté de son lit.

-« Eau… », réussit finalement à articuler le juge, au prix de ce qui semblait être un effort surhumain après plusieurs grognements inarticulés. En soi ce n'était pas très étonnant, après quelques jours plongé dans l'inconscience, ses cordes vocales avaient perdues l'habitude de fonctionner. Aussitôt Jane, qui était la plus proche, s'avança pour attraper le gobelet en plastique et le remplir à partir du pichet posé à côté, avant de le placer près de la bouche d'Andrew, qui attrapa la paille qui en dépassait. Après quelques aspirations, le juge fédéral fit une pause, sa soif manifestement étanchée, et essaya à nouveau de parler.

-« Ne force pas trop pour le moment mon chéri », lui dit sa femme depuis le lit voisin. « Tu dois encore te reposer, rien ne presse ». Renonçant à ce qu'il essayait de faire, l'homme se contenta d'un battement de paupière pour remercier Jane pour son aide. Remarquant que son père semblait un peu plus éveillé, Kira retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur et s'approcha, sautillant au bord du lit, attendant qu'on l'autorise à y monter. Après un regard vers Iliana, qui hocha la tête en souriant, la brune tatouée souleva sa petite protégée et l'installa au bord du lit d'Andrew, de manière à ce qu'elle soit près de lui sans risquer d'aggraver ses blessures. La fillette était également devenue beaucoup moins remuante une fois assise à côté de son père, consciente qu'il avait encore mal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à babiller joyeusement dès qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir son attention, racontant en détail le contenu de ses derniers jours avec Jane, et toutes les choses amusantes qu'elles avaient faites.

Avec une certaine tendresse, les autres adultes dans la pièce remarquèrent cependant que Jane s'était écartée pour les laisser entre père et fille, mais qu'elle se tenait suffisamment proche pour rattraper Kira si la petite s'agitait trop et basculait par-dessus la rambarde métallique du lit. Tout le monde réagit cependant lorsque la fillette s'apprêta à mentionner le moment où les services sociaux étaient venus pour l'emmener, suite à l'intervention de Weitz. Malgré son retour à la conscience, le juge fédéral restait encore fragile, et il était inutile de lui causer davantage d'inquiétude dans ces circonstances. Iliana coupa donc gentiment l'élan de sa fille en lui posant des questions sur la partie animée de Uno à laquelle elle avait participé. Tout au plus se borna-t-elle à expliquer à son mari que Kurt et Jane avaient recueillis Kira le temps que l'un d'entre eux sorte de l'hôpital et soit en état de s'occuper d'elle.

Weller échangea un regard avec ses deux agents le moins affecté par les derniers évènements, envisageant un instant l'idée de poser quelques questions à Andrew Dickinson au sujet de l'accident. Puisque Iliana ne se souvenait pour le moment de rien, les médecins ayant parlé d'amnésie traumatique suite à la collision, il ne restait que lui pour apporter des éclaircissements sur le comportement de Sanders juste avant l'accident. En voyant l'homme encore aussi affaiblit, et concentré sur sa fille, il n'eut cependant pas le cœur de les interrompre, d'autant plus qu'avec son traumatisme crânien il n'était pas non plus certain que le juge se souvienne de quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient tous été très occupés ces derniers jours, et l'enquête sur ce qui avait poussé son jeune agent à sortir aussi brutalement de la route était un peu passée au second plan. Il savait que Patterson avait demandé des analyses supplémentaires avant d'apprendre ce que son petit-ami avait fait, mais depuis ils n'en avaient aucune nouvelle. Mentalement, il se fit une note pour demander à Nas ce qu'il en était, car son amie blonde avait des soupçons sur l'utilisation d'un produit peu connu qui aurait pu provoquer les réactions inattendues de Sanders. Les résultats étaient sans doute arrivés maintenant, mais Patterson n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à s'en occuper, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Il lui faudrait sans doute batailler un peu avec l'agent de la NSA et avec Pellington pour rester sur l'enquête, mais il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser écarter aussi facilement. Le directeur adjoint du FBI comprenait que Jane et Patterson puissent avoir besoin d'aide et de temps pour faire face à la trahison de Borden, mais de son côté il comptait bien expédier cette formalité pour lui-même. Il avait besoin d'être sur le terrain et actif pour les protéger de ce que Shepherd et le médecin renégat pouvaient avoir prévu, et il ne voulait pas laisser à Sandstorm l'occasion de leur reprendre l'avantage qu'ils avaient acquis en démasquant la taupe.

Finalement, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir à la fois pour Andrew et pour Iliana, les médicaments antidouleur de cette dernière la plongeant progressivement dans un état un peu somnolent. Comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir les laisser se reposer, l'équipe encouragea Kira à dire au revoir à ses parents, lui promettant de revenir un peu plus tard dans la journée. Alors que Jane, Patterson et Kira sortaient dans le couloir, la psychiatre trouva tout de même la force de retenir quelques instants le reste des agents fédéraux.

-« Ne soyez pas étonnés si Jane et l'agent Patterson sont victimes de changements d'humeurs », les prévint-elle.

-« Que voulez-vous dire par changement d'humeur » ? Demanda Reade perplexe d'un ton concerné.

-« Pour le moment, elles se sentent encore trahies, blessées, et surtout inquiètes que l'autre la juge responsable de ce qui est arrivé. L'agent Patterson se blâme de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qui son petit-ami était vraiment et de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Jane alors qu'elle n'est pas encore complétement remise des séquelles de sa détention. Jane éprouve des sentiments identiques, bien que dans son cas cela puisse prendre des proportions plus… inquiétantes », expliqua le médecin.

-« Parce qu'elle recommence tout juste à nous faire vraiment confiance après tout ce qui est arrivé… », devina Zapata avec une pointe de culpabilité en se rappelant la manière dont elle avait traité la jeune femme après qu'ils l'aient ramené de force à New-York depuis le New-Jersey.

-« Oui… Même si elle ne le dit pas, elle craint sans doute que vous ne la jugiez responsable de la trahison du docteur Borden, car il était en mission au FBI pour la surveiller. Dans le même temps, elle se blâme de ne pas avoir pu protéger l'agent Patterson… ».

-« Parce que Patterson a toujours été là pour elle, même lorsque nous nous lui avons tourné le dos… Elle a peur de se retrouver dans une situation pire que la dernière fois parce que cette fois-ci Patterson pourrait en plus lui en vouloir ou ne pas être en état de l'aider », compléta sinistrement Kurt, comprenant où la femme alitée voulait en venir.

-« C'est exact, je sais que vous devez toujours vous sentir coupable pour cela, et que vous aimeriez que les choses s'améliorent… Mais ne brusquez pas les choses. Jane et l'agent Patterson sont encore dans une phase où elles doutent beaucoup d'elles-mêmes et des intentions de leur entourage, ce qui pourra être difficile à gérer j'en conviens. La seule chose que je puisse vous conseiller, c'est de ne pas essayer à tout prix de les faire se confier, elles le feront lorsqu'elles se sentiront prêtes. En fonction du temps qu'elles mettent à accepter cette trahison, elles pourraient également se montrer plus irritables, surtout si elles ont l'impression d'être couvées en permanence. Ce qui les rassure à l'heure actuelle pourrait les énerver dans quelques jours », avertit Iliana.

-« Alors que devons nous faire » ? Demanda nerveusement Zapata.

-« Montrez leur que vous êtes là pour elles mais sans trop en faire… Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais si elles se mettent en colère contre vous, essayez de ne pas le prendre personnellement. La vraie cible de leur colère sera Borden, et peut-être elles-mêmes en fonction du degré de culpabilité qu'elles ressentent. Bien que ce ne soit pas agréable, elles devront probablement extérioriser cette colère, et vous pourriez être amené à servir d'exutoire… Mais quoi qu'elles disent ou fassent, le lien qui existe entre vous tous est toujours là et il ne disparaîtra pas comme cela. Je suis consciente que ce ne sera très probablement pas agréable à entendre, mais ne les jugez pas trop. Gardez à l'esprit qu'elles pourraient se révéler parfois hyperémotives, et qu'elles ne penseront sans doute pas la moitié de ce qu'elles pourraient dire sous le coup de la colère ».

-« Ouais… nous nous en doutions », marmonna Reade, avant de préciser en voyant le regard interrogateur de la mère de Kira : « Nous sommes conscients que Jane a fait d'énormes efforts pour nous refaire confiance, et qu'elle n'a pas été aussi dure avec nous qu'elle aurait été en droit de l'être vu les circonstances ».

-« Elle voulait tellement que les choses redeviennent comme avant, qu'elle a probablement intériorisé beaucoup de ses critiques envers nous, malgré nos efforts pour la convaincre qu'elle avait le droit d'être en colère », ajouta sa coéquipière avec une moue pensive. Ils étaient tous très conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient que Jane soit aussi foncièrement gentille, et qu'elle ait été si désireuse d'affection qu'elle avait fait des efforts considérables pour accepter ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé et se sentir faire partie du groupe à nouveau. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait considérer qu'elle leur avait même pardonné trop facilement… Bien qu'elle ait eu des torts elle aussi, la brune tatouée n'avait jamais agi que pour les protéger, alors que dans leur cas la réciproque n'était pas vraie… Par contre, elle se sentait manifestement si coupable depuis, qu'elle en était venue à croire qu'une grande partie de ce qui lui était arrivé de mauvais était de sa faute, ce qui expliquait probablement aussi la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait semblé les pardonner. En faisant cela, elle avait probablement espéré ne pas faire de vagues et améliorer ses chances de retrouver l'équipe qu'elle voulait avoir autour d'elle. Avec une pointe de dépit, Tasha songea aux progrès qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir pour la convaincre du contraire au cours des dernières semaines, et au fait que la trahison de Borden les remettait dangereusement en cause.

-« Il n'y a pas vraiment de mode d'emploi pour guérir du genre de traumatisme qu'a subi Jane », essaya de les tranquilliser le médecin. « Personne ne peut juger que l'approche que vous avez adopté avec elle est meilleure ou plus mauvaise qu'une autre… Le fait est que vous avez réussi à l'aider, et depuis que je la connais, je l'ai vu aller mieux, reprendre confiance en elle et en son entourage de jour en jour. Ne vous laissez pas décourager même si elle essaye de vous repousser ». Les trois agents échangèrent un regard, en songeant à la façon dont Jane avait été prête à se sacrifier pour les garder en sécurité. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, elle les aimait sans doute trop pour son propre bien, et ils allaient aussi devoir essayer subtilement, ou pas, de la canaliser pour l'empêcher de se mettre en danger. En entendant sa voix sur le micro de Nas annoncer qu'elle voulait attaquer le camp de Shepherd seule si nécessaire, ils avaient bien sûr remarqué le sentiment de culpabilité dans ses mots, son désir d'expier ses péchés, bien que la plupart n'existent que dans sa tête, mais aussi une totale dévotion. L'attachement qu'elle leur vouait leur avait à cet instant paru presque effrayant, car une fois de plus elle avait semblé prête à faire passer sa propre vie après la leur.

-« C'est juste que… je ne sais pas pour les autres mais… moi j'ai peur de faire une erreur », admit Reade. « Jane a vraiment fait des efforts pour nous faire confiance et j'ai déjà failli tout gâcher une fois… je ne veux pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de se méfier de moi en disant ou faisant par inadvertance quelque chose qu'elle interprétera mal… ».

-« Pareil pour moi », marmonna sa coéquipière. « Je suis sans doute la personne à laquelle Jane a le plus de mal à faire confiance à cause de mon comportement envers elle lorsqu'elle est revenue… travailler avec nous la première fois ». La Latina évita de s'appesantir sur le fait que la brune tatouée n'était pas revenue de son plein gré au FBI, et qu'ils l'avaient menacé et brimé pour obtenir sa coopération et la forcer à infiltrer sa propre famille, mais tous comprirent l'idée.

-« Je comprends », compatit Iliana. « Mais je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que vous avez changé depuis cette époque et que vous ne referez pas les mêmes erreurs. Vous avez pris conscience de ce qu'elle a traversé et vous n'êtes plus en colère, c'est cela qui fait la différence ».

-« Si vous le dites », répondit Zapata d'un ton sceptique. Kurt étudia un instant la question, avant de remarquer que leur interlocutrice semblait vraiment faire de gros efforts pour rester éveillée. Même si son aide était précieuse, il n'était pas égoïste au point de laisser une femme blessée s'épuiser pour guider son équipe. Ils pouvaient déjà s'estimer heureux que la mère de Kira soit aussi gentille et compatissante que Jane et leur apporte son aide en dépit de son accident et de la façon dont ils étaient intervenus dans sa vie, après avoir soupçonné son mari d'être lié à un groupe terroriste…

Le directeur adjoint du FBI donna donc le signal du départ, promettant cependant de poursuivre cette conversation plus tard, et de ramener Kira en fin d'après-midi pour qu'elle puisse voir à nouveau ses parents. Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ils récupérèrent au passage la fillette et leur deux amies qui attendaient tranquillement au bout du couloir, sous le regard discret mais vigilant de Monroe et Calligan. Occupées à répondre aux questions de Kira sur un sujet qu'ils peinaient à comprendre faute d'avoir suivis la conversation depuis le début, ni Jane ni Patterson ne semblaient s'être aperçues de la surveillance dont elles faisaient l'objet, ce qui valait peut-être mieux.

…..

 _Appartement de Kurt_

Le retour de l'agent fédéral, de Jane et Kira se fit dans un relatif silence, les deux adultes semblant perdus dans leurs propres pensées et la fillette chantonnant de temps en temps le refrain de la chanson qui passait à la radio. À peine garé devant chez Kurt, ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe qui avait suivi dans son propre véhicule. Le trajet jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis la montée se firent là encore dans un quasi silence, même si Kira s'anima sitôt la porte d'entrée franchie, se sentant visiblement totalement en confiance dans son environnement alors qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pourtant que depuis quelques jours. Se délestant rapidement de ses chaussures et de son manteau, qu'elle laissa en vrac sur le sol de l'entrée, elle fila voir Fluffy qui se prélassait sur le canapé, et se montra ravi de recevoir un peu d'attention. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe observèrent avec curiosité et une certaine tendresse Jane ramasser le manteau pour l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau, pendant que Kurt récupérait les chaussures de la fillette pour les ranger soigneusement à côté de siennes et de celles de Jane, dans ce qui semblait être devenu une routine pour eux. L'agent et la brune se déplaçaient avec une coordination fascinante, chacun semblant savoir où se trouvait l'autre et ce qu'il comptait faire sans même regarder, même si ils se frôlèrent, sans doute volontairement, à plusieurs reprises en s'occupant de récupérer les manteaux de leurs invités et de les ranger soigneusement.

L'œil exercé des agents fédéraux nota rapidement plusieurs petits signes de la présence de tous les occupants : un carnet de dessin appartenant probablement à Jane posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, quelques jouets de Kira à côté de la table du salon, une cravate de Kurt étalée sur le dos d'une chaise… Malgré sa peine, Patterson laissa même échapper un pâle sourire lorsque Jane avisa des tâches de chocolat là où le bol de Kira avait été posé le matin et s'avança avec l'intention de nettoyer. Weller s'approcha aussitôt rapidement pour l'en empêcher en se plaçant devant elle. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir, avant de mettre une main au bas de son dos et de la pousser gentiment vers le salon. En même temps que Tasha et Reade, la blonde se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leurs amis agir dans l'intimité, et que visiblement ceux-ci avaient acquis une certaine habitude de la vie commune durant ces dernières semaines.

-« Donc… vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose » ? Demanda finalement Weller une fois que tout le monde se fut installé. Il se trouvait à droite du canapé, Jane à sa gauche, assise juste à côté de Patterson, leurs épaules se touchant. Tasha et Reade avaient pris place face à eux, dans deux fauteuils jumeaux. Kira s'était éloignée pour s'asseoir par terre dans la cuisine, s'amusant à déplacer les magnets sur la porte du réfrigérateur pour essayer de former des mots. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais Kurt et Jane pouvaient la voir et s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien de dangereux.

-« Ouais… j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps », commença Reade.

-« Nous avons pas mal réfléchi », le coupa sa coéquipière, même si elle semblait bien moins sûre que lui de leur décision.

-« Voilà… Je pense que Jane a raison et… que je dois être honnête avec vous ». Patterson et Kurt le dévisagèrent étonnés, avant de tourner leur attention vers Jane qui semblait gênée entre eux. La brune ne dit rien, car ce n'était pas son histoire à raconter, et attendit que son ami se décide à poursuivre. Comprenant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de Jane, qui était douée pour garder les secrets, ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention vers Reade. Après une nouvelle hésitation, celui-ci commença son histoire.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Jane lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre froide, il commença par la fusillade sur le campus, qui avait blessée Jones. À l'inverse de leur amie tatouée avant eux, Patterson et Kurt ne furent cependant pas étonnés d'apprendre que lors de sa confrontation avec le tireur, Reade avait appris qu'il avait agi pour se venger des abus que l'ancien coach de Reade lui avait fait subir. Même si leur ami n'en avait jamais beaucoup parlé, Weller se souvenait très bien que c'était mentionné dans son rapport. Cependant, cela ne l'avait visiblement pas empêché d'être chamboulé par la nouvelle, surtout lorsque les dénégations de son ancien mentor s'étaient avérées manquer de conviction.

Reade raconta ensuite comment en aidant la procureure chargée de l'affaire à trouver des témoins, il avait découvert de nombreuses victimes potentielles de Jones, mais qui refusaient toutes de témoigner. Finalement, ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Freddy, un ancien camarade de football que son monde avait vraiment basculé. À force de persuasion, il avait obtenu que l'homme donne sa version des faits, ce qui représentait un effort considérable pour lui. Malheureusement en tant qu'ancien drogué sa parole n'avait pas grande valeur aux yeux de la procureure, qui craignait qu'il ne soit démolit par les avocats de la défense et avait renoncé à poursuivre Jones faute de preuves.

Lorsque Reade avait annoncé la nouvelle à Freddy, l'enfer s'était déchainé sur lui au moment où celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui aussi témoigner car il faisait également partie des victimes. Cette affirmation avait hanté l'agent pendant des semaines, tandis qu'il se demandait s'il y avait du vrai dedans, alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Cette fois-ci, l'agent ne cacha rien de sa descente aux enfers, Jones l'obsédant de plus en plus, au point de le menacer physiquement en pleine rue et de le suivre jusque chez lui. Malgré tout, Patterson et Kurt furent surpris d'apprendre qu'une nuit, le besoin de réponse avait finalement été plus fort que le bon sens, et qu'il était entré chez son ancien coach par effraction.

Lorsque Reade leur expliqua sa fouille rapide de la maison, et les cassettes qu'il avait découvert au sous-sol, ils sentirent leur sang se glacer, sentant instinctivement que ce qu'elles contenaient avait beaucoup joué dans ce que leur ami s'apprêtait à dire. D'un ton extrêmement mal à l'aise, l'agent fédéral expliqua comment la bande portant son nom s'était coincée dans le magnétoscope, juste avant qu'il n'entende un bruit à l'étage. Croyant le propriétaire revenu, il était remonté rapidement… pour trouver Jones mort dans une mare de sang. C'était là que Tasha l'avait trouvé après avoir pisté son téléphone, inquiète de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles depuis des heures. Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers la Latina, qui elle non plus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en le voyant » ? Demanda Patterson, la curiosité l'emportant temporairement sur la douleur que lui causait toujours la trahison de son petit-ami.

-« J'ai pris les choses en main… Il était là, figé à regarder le corps alors que les sirènes approchaient… Nous sommes sortis juste avant que la police n'arrive sur place. Une fois chez lui, je me suis débarrassée de toutes les fringues que nous portions par sécurité ».

-« Attend… tu as cru que Reade l'avait vraiment tué » ? Demanda son amie avec étonnement.

-« À sa décharge, elle m'a trouvé juste au-dessus du corps d'un homme mort… un homme que j'avais déjà menacé en public et chez qui je suis entré de manière illégale », marmonna Reade.

-« Oui mais… c'était stupide. Tu m'as promis que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça mais… j'ai tout de même douté à cause des circonstances », répondit sa coéquipière sur le même ton, ses yeux errants malgré tout brièvement sur Jane. En un éclair, Kurt et Patterson comprirent que les mensonges de la brune avaient probablement contribués à faire naître ces doutes sur son entourage chez Tasha, et affectés son comportement. Avec un synchronisme étonnant, ils posèrent tous les deux une main réconfortante sur les genoux de Jane. Celle-ci sembla apprécier la démonstration de soutien car ils la sentirent se détendre légèrement sous leur touché, même si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi affectée qu'ils l'avaient craints un instant.

-« J'avais… toujours peur pour Reade… Peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire, et de perdre mon meilleur ami alors… j'ai agi. J'ai fait disparaître le rapport de police sur leur altercation, j'ai aidé Reade à récupérer la cassette dans le magnétoscope en faisant croire à l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête que son cas était lié à un des nôtres pour avoir accès à la scène de crime. Ensuite… quand j'ai appris que l'arme du crime avait été retrouvée… je suis allée la voler dans le local des pièces à convictions de mon ancien poste », admit honteusement la jeune femme.

-« Oh Tasha… », soupira Patterson, partagée entre la frustration de voir son amie faire quelque chose de si stupide et la compréhension de la voir si protectrice de son meilleur ami.

-« À l'époque… je n'avais pas les idées très claires. Surtout que quand j'ai regardé l'arme… je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais le tueur ».

-« Et ce n'était pas Reade », dit Jane, intervenant pour la première fois.

-« Non. C'était le couteau de Freddy, je l'avais déjà vu une fois lorsque j'étais passée le voir à l'improviste et que je l'ai surpris en train de se préparer un fix pendant que Reade n'était pas là… Une fois que je savais que Reade était innocent, je ne pouvais pas juste balancer ça quelque part et tout oublier… Je me suis arrangée pour que l'arme soit remise dans le local des pièces à convictions avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa disparition ».

-« Une fois que j'ai su que c'était Freddy… je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la police ne le trouve alors… je l'ai contacté. Je lui ai demandé de me retrouver une nuit à la gare routière et je lui ai donné de l'argent et un billet de bus pour un autre état… le temps qu'il se fasse oublier un peu… C'était illégal je sais mais… c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation… C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de témoigner et de remuer tout ça pour rien, avant de devoir lui dire que Jones ne serait pas poursuivi car personne ne le croyait sauf moi… ».

-« Ce n'était pas ta faute », soupira sa coéquipière. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il péterait un câble et tuerait Jones. Ce n'est pas toi qui as mis cette arme dans sa main… ». Un silence inconfortable régna quelques instants, avant que Reade ne trouve le courage de regarder son supérieur et ami, qui était resté silencieux durant tout leur récit, se contentant de les regarder fixement et de presser fermement la main que Jane avait glissée dans la sienne.

-« Tu ne dis rien » ? Osa-t-il demander.

 _ **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Fin du chapitre 80_

21/02/2018


	81. Chap 81 - Le poids des secrets

Hello tout le monde. Un chapitre 81 encore une fois un peu raccourci et en retard à cause du travail, avant d'entrer dans la dernière phase de cette histoire. Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont encore là depuis plus d'un an pour suivre cette fic ^^.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Vane84 et Guest pour vos reviews.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Durant une nouvelle visite de l'équipe à l'hôpital, Iliana Dickinson retient un instant Kurt, Tasha et Reade à l'écart, pour leur dire de ne pas se laisser surprendre par les éventuelles réactions de Patterson et Jane. La psychiatre explique qu'une fois les derniers évènements assimilés, la colère pourrait les amener à dire ou faire des choses qu'elles ne pensent pas. Elle propose également de les aider, mais pour l'instant personne n'ose encore dire aux deux jeunes femmes que Pellington veut les faire évaluer en priorité. Réunis chez Kurt, Reade et Tasha décident cependant de suivre le conseil de Jane et de dire à leur patron ce qui est arrivé avec le coach Jones.

….

 **Chapitre 81 – Le poids des secrets**

.…

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Le directeur adjoint du FBI resta figé un long moment en regardant les deux agents face à lui, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il assimilait l'énormité des révélations. Même si Reade n'avait pas tué Jones, il avait couvert le meurtrier… Lui et Zapata avaient falsifié une scène de crime en compromettant, volontairement ou non, des indices. Si jamais Weitz ou Pellington venaient à l'apprendre… Ayant soudainement l'impression que ses doigts étaient pris dans un étau, l'agent releva la tête pour croiser le regard angoissé de Jane. Même si elle s'efforçait de garder un visage neutre, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était inquiète, à la fois de sa réaction et concernant la manière dont il allait encaisser la nouvelle.

-« Kurt », dit Patterson depuis l'autre côté de Jane, semblant elle aussi morte d'inquiétude. Weller la regarda un instant trop surprit pour parler, avant de comprendre que c'était l'usage de son prénom qui l'avait troublé. Bien qu'ils soient amis, Patterson ne l'utilisait presque jamais, car elle avait toujours peur de faire une gaffe au travail et de ne pas paraître professionnelle. Elle préférait donc appeler son chef par son nom de famille en toute circonstance, afin de ne pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Parfois cependant, notamment lorsqu'elle était très inquiète comme aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de se laisser emporter et de se montrer plus familière.

Son regard revint ensuite sur les visages de Reade et Tasha, empreints d'inquiétude, de remords et de honte, même si une lueur déterminée brillait dans les yeux de la Latina. Connaissant son tempérament, il savait qu'elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'elle devait pour protéger son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Après ce qu'il avait été lui-même prêt à faire pour protéger Jane, il pouvait le comprendre, mais une chose ne manquait toutefois pas de l'inquiéter. Tasha avait agi seule à chaque fois, et elle n'avait jamais cru bon de venir lui parler, que ce soit de ses problèmes ou de ceux de Reade… Comme s'il aurait été incapable de les comprendre ou de les aider... Quelque part, il se sentait blessé par ce manque de confiance… Et cela sans même parler du risque qu'elle faisait courir à toute l'équipe en faisant cavalier seul à un moment où ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour contrer Sandstorm. Tout le monde le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et de nervosité comme si ils s'attendaient à le voir exploser de colère.

Ceci dit, sur ce point il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Ses réactions ces derniers temps n'avaient pas souvent été des plus rationnelles, que ce soit à propos de Jane, à propos d'Allie et du bébé ou à propos de son équipe. Après tout, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été attentif qu'il avait appris que son meilleur ami était tourmenté par l'agression subie plus jeune en même temps que le reste de son équipe au milieu d'une enquête, sans rien soupçonner… tout comme il n'avait rien soupçonné des agissements de Zapata, ce qui quelque part était même un petit coup flanqué à ses talents d'enquêteur. Comment pouvait-il prétendre gérer un département d'agents de la loi tout entier s'il ne parvenait même pas à voir ce qui se passait juste sous son nez, au sein de sa propre équipe ?

-« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de vous n'est venu m'en parler » ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque, essayant de cacher sa déception. Avec un temps de retard, il se rappela que sa petite-amie semblait déjà être au courant de tout cela, et qu'elle avait même poussé ses amis à lui parler, car son ton accusateur la fit se raidir contre lui. Se maudissant une fois de plus mentalement pour son manque d'anticipation, il serra sa main un peu plus fort, et jeta un rapide regard sur le visage de Jane. Sa petite-amie avait l'air inquiète de sa réaction, et il le comprenait aisément étant donné à quel point elle semblait craindre que leur relation ne soit vouée à l'échec. Mais plus que tout, elle semblait essayer de dissimuler la douleur qu'elle ressentait à être accusée ainsi, même indirectement, alors que ce n'était pas son secret à partager. Comme si faire profil bas allait lui permettre d'éviter d'attirer leur attention… Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de corriger la situation, Tasha le prit cependant de vitesse.

-« Nous ne voulions pas t'impliquer… quand j'ai trouvé Reade j'ai agi sans réfléchir et ensuite… il était trop tard. Te le dire aurait fait de toi un complice. En fait… cela fait tous de vous nos complices », réalisa la Latina après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-« Si vous m'aviez appelé j'aurais pu vous couvrir, prétexter une enquête pour justifier votre présence dans la maison et vous évitez de violer encore davantage la loi », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement les yeux avec sa main libre.

-« Sur les lieux d'un homicide » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton sceptique.

-« Tu étais en surveillance, quelque chose a attiré ton attention et tu es entré, mais tu es arrivé trop tard… », répondit son supérieur en le regardant dans les yeux. « Techniquement ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité ».

-« Et pour la cassette dans le magnétoscope » ? Demanda à son tour Patterson en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, semblant pour le moment penser enfin à autre chose qu'à la trahison de son petit-ami. Ceci-dit, le sujet n'était pas non plus très réjouissant, et Tasha et Reade échangèrent un regard coupable à l'idée d'avoir ajouté un autre sujet d'inquiétude à ses problèmes actuels. Et cela sans même parler de Jane que Reade avait involontairement placé dans une situation délicate, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais demandé explicitement de garder le secret. Pour la brune tatouée cela avait dû paraître évident car ils recommençaient tout juste à se faire confiance et elle n'allait pas prendre le risque d'aggraver les tensions entre eux. Avec un temps de retard, il remarqua en observant son amie qu'elle semblait réellement inquiète de la réaction de Weller et se blâma de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le directeur adjoint du FBI était sans conteste l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu la veille, à cause des différentes critiques qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait peur que cette relation qu'ils avaient manifestement enfin commencée ne soit une erreur. De ce fait, être forcée de mentir ou tout du moins de dissimuler une chose aussi importante à l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas dû être simple à gérer pour elle. Pourtant elle avait accepté le rôle sans se plaindre, comme elle avait accepté qu'ils la jettent sans remord dans les griffes de Sandstorm après l'avoir arrêté dans le New-Jersey, en attendant d'elle sa loyauté et des informations, sans rien lui donner en échange...

-« Nous aurions dû trouver un moyen de l'escamoter », admit Kurt à contrecœur, conscient que l'excuse d'être impliqué dans une enquête n'aurait pas résisté à un tel détail, en plus d'attirer davantage d'attention sur lui en faisant de l'agent afro-américain un suspect du meurtre. Dans ce cas, sa présence sur les lieux serait devenue beaucoup plus suspecte et difficile à justifier. « À la limite, voler la cassette pour éviter d'être incriminé, même si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher concernant le meurtre passe encore. Mais voler une pièce à conviction dans un local de police… intimider un témoin… aider un criminel à fuir, cela va beaucoup plus loin », poursuivit le directeur adjoint avec désapprobation.

-« En fait, Reade n'a rien à voir avec mon entrée par effraction pour voler la pièce à conviction, il m'a même découragé de le faire », intervint Tasha, volant au secours de son coéquipier.

-« Alors il aurait dû venir m'en parler avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de stupide qui pouvait te coûter ta carrière », riposta un peu sèchement Weller.

-« Je… n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Sur le coup je voulais vraiment protéger Reade… Avec le recul je vois bien que je suis allée très loin, trop loin sans doute, mais sur l'instant… je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que je faisais », admit la Latina en se tortillant mal à l'aise.

-« C'est bien ça le problème Tasha… Je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens mais j'aurais cru qu'après tout ce que nous avions traversé tu aurais tout de même su que tu pouvais t'appuyer sur moi… Tu n'es pas venu me voir lorsque tes problèmes de jeux t'ont attiré des ennuis de ton bookmaker, puis quand Carter a essayé de s'en servir contre toi. Tu n'es pas venu me voir quand Weitz t'a menacé pour essayer de te faire piéger Mayfair… Et quand Reade a eu des ennuis, tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus... Alors je te le demande, à quel moment est-ce que tu me feras confiance ? Que dois-je dire ou faire pour que tu comprennes que tu peux compter sur moi, même sur des sujets aussi graves » ? Demanda Weller d'un ton trahit.

La Latina s'apprêta à répondre, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de détourner honteusement les yeux. Les dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour elle aussi, à partir du moment où elle avait été placée face à ses propres contradictions. Tout d'abord il y avait eu la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait à Jane, tandis que celle-ci souffrait en silence et presque sans se plaindre. Ce premier fait avait déjà été assez difficile à encaisser, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de la brune tatouée avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait hypocritement reproché certains de ses propres comportements. Et cela sans même parler du fait qu'elle avait vendu des informations sur Jane à Carter, avec les conséquences qu'ils connaissaient tous maintenant, et qu'elle avait un temps été prête à trahir Mayfair pour sauver sa propre peau.

La dernière visite de Weitz au bureau et ses insinuations l'avaient ensuite poussées à avouer une partie de ses torts à ses amis et à son patron, qui avait déjà connaissance de ses problèmes de jeux. À l'époque pourtant, ils avaient été assez compréhensifs pour ne pas relever le fait qu'à l'hôpital elle n'avait révélé qu'une partie de ce que ses dettes avaient entrainé, et qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné le procureur fédéral et leur collaboration forcée. Mais alors que ce jour-là elle avait aussi eu l'opportunité de dire à Weller ce que Reade et elle avait fait, elle avait choisi de garder le silence. Bien sûr, une partie de tout cela n'était pas son secret, et elle avait sincèrement pensé aider Reade et le protéger, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentir et dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de se protéger en même temps. Comme Reade le lui avait assez brutalement fait remarquer, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance et elle avait agi ainsi en partie par goût du risque, malgré ses protestations d'innocence.

Maintenant elle comprenait cependant douloureusement à quel point Weller devait se sentir blessé qu'elle ne se soit pas confiée à lui, et inquiet de la voir se mettre en danger et mettre en danger l'équipe par ses actes irréfléchis. Jane et Patterson pouvaient également lui en vouloir, la brune parce qu'une fois de plus elle avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de critiquer ses actions tout en faisait précisément ce qu'elle lui reprochait, et la blonde parce qu'elle avait plusieurs fois réclamé qu'ils soient tous honnêtes les uns envers les autres pour pouvoir se protéger mutuellement.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance… que je ne vous fais pas confiance c'est juste… », commença douloureusement la Latina avant de s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien contre eux ? Que ce n'était que le reflet de ses vieilles craintes enfouies ? Qu'elle leur faisait confiance ? « En fait… c'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance », finit-elle par soupirer. L'air colérique et trahit sur le visage de Kurt disparut progressivement, remplacé par la confusion, et il échangea un regard perplexe avec Reade, Patterson et Jane, qui semblaient tous aussi étonnés que lui.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Tasha » ? Demanda Patterson d'une voix faible, son attention maintenant totalement focalisée sur son amie malgré ses propres problèmes.

-« J'ai… aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai souvent fait les mauvais choix… », admit la jeune femme d'un ton presque absent.

-« C'est à propos d'Andy » ? Demanda Reade, en faisant référence à son coéquipier du NYPD abattu des années plus tôt.

-« Oui… et non. Andy n'est que la pointe émergée de l'iceberg », murmura Zapata en regardant obstinément ses mains qu'elle avait posées à plat sur ses genoux pour s'empêcher de les tordre nerveusement. « Il est mort parce que j'ai été incapable de le protéger… de couvrir ses arrières… Si je n'ai pas pu protéger mon équipier, comment est-ce que je pourrais protéger qui que ce soit ? Je n'ai rien dit parce que… je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger… Je pensais que je parviendrais à m'en sortir seule et aussi… Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez à quel point j'étais pathétique. Avec le recul je sais que c'était égoïste et que les résultats n'ont pas été ceux que j'espérais… Il faut croire que je ne suis plus la bonne agent que je voulais être en entrant ici… Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais été », soupira la jeune femme avec résignation.

Malgré leurs propres tourments, Jane et Patterson échangèrent des regards inquiets devant ce revirement de situation. Tasha avait ses défauts bien sûr, mais elles savaient qu'elle était loyale à ses amis par-dessus tout. La façon dont elle s'était mise en danger pour protéger Reade le prouvait. Plus inquiétant, la Latina ne partageait que rarement ses vraies émotions, sauf pour taquiner les gens qu'elle aimait. À quelques exceptions près, comme lorsqu'elle avait avoué à Jane qu'elle l'avait vendu à Carter et imploré son pardon, ou qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur à ses amies dans un moment de doute, la jeune femme se montrait toujours forte. D'une certaine manière, la voir exposer sa vulnérabilité ainsi était une preuve qu'elle leur faisait confiance, mais cela montrait aussi sa détresse.

-« Je sais que… cela ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait... À ce que j'ai fait subir à Jane alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas… au fait qu'elle me faisait confiance et que je l'ai trahi… Ni au fait que j'étais pendant un moment prête à trahir Mayfair pour sauver mon cul… ou au fait que je vous ai tous mit en danger en agissant de manière aussi stupide… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, aucun d'entre vous, je le jure », poursuivit la jeune femme, apparemment inconsciente de leur discussion silencieuse.

-« Nous le savons Tasha », essaya de la rassurer Patterson en retenant difficilement les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Satanées hormones… Elle était déjà très émotive en temps normal lorsque ses proches étaient concernés alors maintenant… Voir son amie aussi mal, juste après la trahison de son petit-ami était difficile à encaisser, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aller se rouler en boule dans un coin et dormir, espérant qu'à son réveil tout ne serait qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle vit Reade se décaler légèrement sur son fauteuil pour pouvoir tapoter l'épaule de sa coéquipière en signe de soutien.

-« Est-ce que tu as vraiment essayé de vendre aussi Mayfair » ? Demanda Kurt un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La question avait cependant une grande importance pour lui, car il était toujours un peu en colère depuis qu'elle lui avait fait cet aveu quelques jours plus tôt. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avouer tout ce qu'elle avait à se reprocher, elle avait préféré garder certaines choses pour elle. Et puis, il y avait Jane… Il savait que c'était irrationnel, et qu'après la façon dont il avait traité la brune à son retour, il n'avait pas vraiment non plus de leçon à donner sur ce point. Mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux, il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'idée que Tasha avait vendu sa petite-amie à Carter. En soi, c'était déjà difficile à admettre, mais si en plus elle avait essayé de sacrifier la femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un mentor pour se sauver de ses propres erreurs…

-« Je… je ne sais pas… pas vraiment… je ne pense pas », murmura son amie, comprenant l'importance de la question et essayant de trouver une façon d'expliquer ses actes.

-« Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi important » ? Gronda Weller en haussant légèrement le ton malgré lui, faisant se retourner Kira un peu plus loin, troublée par la tension qui semblait d'un coup régner dans l'appartement. Jane serra sa main un peu plus fort encore en avisant la réaction de sa petite protégée, mais hésita à lui faire une remarque. Ses sentiments étaient… confus. Tout cela ne faisait que s'ajouter au chaos des dernières semaines, et elle se sentait presque oppressée. Tout allait trop vite autour d'elle, et brièvement elle prit conscience que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que les choses étaient plus ou moins redevenues normales entre elle et l'équipe. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que tout c'était déroulé il y avait une éternité de çà. Tout le monde avait fait des efforts à la fois pour apaiser les tensions et pour l'aider et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu traverser cela sans eux. Une petite partie d'elle se sentait cependant en colère, et elle s'efforça de la contrôler.

Zapata avait fait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait reproché, mais là où elle-même avait voulu les protéger, les intentions de la Latina n'avait apparemment pas été aussi clairement honorables. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de… jalousie, à l'idée que Zapata ait pu se sortir à chaque fois aussi bien de ses erreurs, alors qu'elle-même les avait payés au prix fort. Avec une pointe de remords elle essaya aussitôt de chasser ces noires pensées. Bien sûr Tasha avait fait des erreurs et elle avait été inutilement cruelle avec elle à un moment… mais leur relation s'était améliorée depuis, et elle savait que son amie regrettait le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. La blâmer maintenant n'arrangerait la situation pour personne, bien au contraire. En dépit de la douleur et de la colère qu'elle ressentait après les derniers jours, et en particulier après la trahison de Borden, Jane savait que la Latina face à elle n'était pas la vraie source de sa rancœur. Cependant, le savoir et l'admettre était deux choses différentes, surtout que ses sentiments étaient décuplés par ceux de Kurt.

Rien qu'à le voir, à sentir la tension de son corps près du sien, la jeune femme savait qu'il était blessé et en colère, et qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa qu'à part Patterson, ils lui avaient tous menti ou caché des choses à un moment où à un autre, et s'étaient retrouvé impliqués dans des activités illégales… Elle pensait, non elle savait qu'il pardonnerait à Reade et Tasha leurs mensonges, comme il avait pardonné les siens, même si cela avait nécessité du temps et des souffrances dont elle se serait bien passées. Cela demanderait probablement un peu de temps, mais Kurt ferait la bonne chose. Ce qui la gênait était la douleur que cela lui causerait pendant ce temps. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis un moment, mais elle savait que depuis que l'agent fédéral avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait enduré, il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégé et de l'avoir autant maltraité à son retour. Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts considérables à la fois dans son comportement et dans ses relations avec les autres agents du FBI pour la placer dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour aller mieux. Et tout ce qu'il obtenait en retour, c'était que ses proches lui mentent encore et encore… Quelque part, il devait maintenant se demander ce qu'il avait fait ou non pour mériter un tel manque de confiance des gens qui lui étaient proches, et pour lesquels il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Une vague de compassion la traversa à l'idée de ce que son petit-ami endurait, d'autant qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir, pour l'avoir déjà éprouvé elle-même auparavant. Elle voulait le soutenir, mais dans le même temps, elle hésitait à prendre clairement position contre Tasha ou même Reade, car déchirer l'équipe ne servirait à rien. Comme l'avait dit Patterson quelques jours plus tôt, ils devaient s'en sortir ensemble, comme une famille. Échouer à arranger les choses, cela reviendrait à laisser Shepherd gagner, et c'était inacceptable. Toutefois, cela la plaçait face à un dilemme, surtout en voyant Kira réagir…

Même si elle essayait de garder un visage neutre, ses amis la connaissaient bien, et il était visible qu'elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, prise entre le désir de soutenir son petit-ami et sa volonté de ne pas exposer la fillette à une dispute entre adultes dans laquelle elle était totalement innocente. Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, Reade vit son regard se faire orageux quelques secondes lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur Tasha, et il se demanda si elle n'essayait pas de transposer involontairement son ressentiment envers Borden sur sa coéquipière. Heureusement, au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables, la brune sembla concentrer à nouveau ses pensées sur Weller, et il retint un soupir de soulagement. Une confrontation entre la brune tatouée et sa coéquipière n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.

Son patron semblait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, car inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il pressa la main de la jeune femme en retour, et lui adressa un sourire tremblant pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Ensuite, Weller tourna son attention vers Kira, et la perplexité et l'inquiétude qu'il vit sur son mignon petit visage achevèrent de le convaincre de se calmer. Après un sourire un peu plus assuré pour tranquilliser la fillette, il attendit qu'elle regarde à nouveau ailleurs, distraite par Fluffy qui venait lui réclamer des caresses, pour tourner à nouveau son attention vers Zapata. Celle-ci avait profité de la pause pour rassembler ses pensées, et releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« J'ai… peut-être été lâche », reconnut-elle à contrecœur. « Quand Weitz m'a piégé, je savais que je n'avais que ce je méritais… Mais en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer plusieurs années dans une prison fédérale, je savais très bien ce qu'il me serait arrivé là-bas en tant qu'ancien agent du FBI… J'avais peur… j'avais honte et je pensais que personne ne pourrait m'aider. Quelque part, comme je m'étais mise dans ce pétrin toute seule je pensais même que je n'avais pas le droit de demander de l'aide… À un moment… je sais que c'est sans doute pitoyable mais Weitz a presque réussi à me convaincre que Mayfair avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Son comportement avec Carter était suspect et même si je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire… j'ai commencé à regarder de plus près pour voir si elle ne cachait rien », admit la jeune femme en se mordillant brièvement les lèvres, sans détourner son regard de celui de son supérieur et ami.

-« Est-ce que tu as donné des informations à Weitz » ? Demanda Kurt, les mâchoires serrées, le corps tendu en attendant la réponse.

-« Jamais ! Je cherchais juste à déterminer si il y avait du vrai là-dedans, mais dès que j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, j'ai laissé tomber, et je me fichais que Weitz soit content ou non » !

-« Eh bien… techniquement Mayfair cachait effectivement quelque chose », ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Patterson en songeant à l'implication de leur ancienne patronne dans Daylight aux côtés de Carter, et aux données qu'elle leur avait laissé au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Aussitôt, elle jeta un regard coupable vers Kurt, sachant qu'il risquait de mal le prendre. Le directeur adjoint du FBI la dévisagea quelques secondes.

-« Tu as raison… C'est juste que… c'est dur à encaisser », dit-il finalement.

-« Et donc… que faisons-nous maintenant » ? Demanda Reade en essayant de cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait.

-« Est-ce que quelque chose permet de remonter jusqu'à vous » ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je ne sais pas… Concernant l'effraction, je pense qu'il n'y a rien… Nous nous sommes débarrassés de toutes les preuves éventuelles. La cassette et en lieu sûr, et sans cela rien ne permet de nous relier à la scène de crime. En plus le… témoin ne dira rien sur ma présence la veille devant la maison de Jones », répondit l'agent d'un ton embarrassé en jetant un regard vers Tasha. Dans tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était cela qui le gênait le plus. Même si son intimidation du vigile avait permis de cacher sa présence dans le secteur la veille du meurtre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en songeant que sa coéquipière avait menacé un innocent qui ne faisait que son travail pour obtenir ce résultat.

-« Et si la police retrouve Freddy » ? Demanda Jane, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-« Alors… j'assumerais ce que j'ai fait », répondit Reade en haussant les épaules. « Mais je doute que ce soit le cas, aux dernières nouvelles, il avait l'intention de partir loin d'ici et étant donné ce que Jones a fait… les preuves trouvées lors de l'étude de la scène de crime… je doute que la police fournisse beaucoup d'efforts pour retrouver le meurtrier d'un pédophile ».

-« Patron… je sais que nous t'avons déçu… que je t'ai déçu mais je te jure que… », commença Zapata avant que Weller ne lève la main pour l'interrompre.

-« Stop. Pour le moment… je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. J'ai… j'ai besoin de temps pour… traiter tout ça », dit Kurt d'un ton douloureux.

-« Je comprends », soupira la Latina en baissant honteusement les yeux. Au moins son ami n'avait pas encore appelé Pellington ou Weitz, c'était mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait après ce qu'elle avait fait. Quelque part, elle se sentait même soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter ce secret. Pour une fois, elle assumerait ses erreurs, quelle que soit la décision que Weller prendrait. Elle espérait simplement que cela ne détruirait pas ses progrès avec Jane, et que Reade ne subirait pas le contrecoup de ses actes, et qu'on la laisserait soutenir Patterson.

-« Moi aussi », ajouta l'agent afro-américain. « Je crois que nous allons y aller… vous laisser un peu tranquille », ajouta-t-il en regardant alternativement Jane et Kurt.

-« En fait… moi je vais rester un peu… enfin, si tu es d'accord… », intervint Patterson d'une voix hésitante, ses grands yeux bleus semblant quémander l'autorisation auprès du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci n'hésita qu'une seconde, même si il aurait aimé passer un peu de temps seul avec sa petite-amie à trier leurs problèmes, il n'allait pas jeter à la rue son amie enceinte qui venait d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait était un criminel.

-« Bien sûr », répondit-il, soulagé de voir Jane se détendre. Manifestement, la brune ne voulait pas non plus laisser Patterson hors de sa vue dans son état. Mentalement, il se fit une note pour pousser Tasha et Reade à voir eux aussi Iliana, en les regardant quitter son appartement. Les derniers évènements semblaient donner raison à Pellington, son équipe n'était pas aussi apte à prendre des décisions rationnelles qu'il aurait voulu le penser, et il fallait corriger cela au plus vite avant que Shepherd ne trouve un moyen d'en tirer avantage.

…..

 _QG de Sandstorm_

Distraitement, Shepherd regarda Borden quitter la pièce, avant de se tourner vers Parker, le seul de ses lieutenants de confiance encore sur place. La plupart des autres étaient occupés à comploter les uns contre les autres pour gagner ses faveurs, ce qui l'arrangeait bien la plupart du temps. Roman pour sa part était dieu savait où, vaquant à ses propres occupations, mais elle se sentait de suffisamment bonne humeur pour que cet accès d'indépendance ne l'inquiète pas plus que cela. Avec le retour de sa sœur dans leurs rangs il serait plus concentré que jamais pour réaliser leur plan.

-« Ton avis », demanda-t-elle à son homme de main.

-« Il a des infos valables c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser retourner au FBI une fois qu'il aurait fait ce que vous lui avez demandé. Et je ne crois pas à ce soudain revirement de Remi », ajouta l'homme après un temps d'hésitation.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Shepherd en plissant dangereusement les yeux. À son crédit, l'homme ne se laissa pas intimider.

-« Nigel l'a dit lui-même, elle s'est énormément reposée sur les fédéraux pour se remettre de ce que la CIA lui a fait ».

-« Elle a regagné leur confiance, comme je le lui avais demandé ».

-« Et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'elle n'est pas un agent triple » ? Demanda Parker.

-« Parce qu'elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat. C'est là-bas que Remi est née, et je peux canaliser sa colère et la diriger dans une direction qui sera utile pour nous. Elle a réussi les tests que je lui ai fait passer, et je pense que l'incapacité des fédéraux à la protéger de la CIA a fini de la convaincre que ce gouvernement mérite de tomber », répondit tranquillement Shepherd.

-« Mais elle ne nous a pas donné le code de la Marshal… je me demande si elle n'éprouve pas un genre d'attachement pour eux », dit Parker d'un ton sceptique.

-« C'est possible », admit son interlocutrice après quelques secondes de réflexions. « C'est pour cela qu'elle va nous prouver définitivement sa loyauté en nous donnant l'opportunité de relancer la phase 2 ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Parker en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-« Nous avons enfin une piste sur Cade et la puce. Dès que sa localisation sera confirmée, Remi va conduire un groupe d'hommes là-bas, le tuer, et récupérer ce qui nous appartient », répondit Shepherd avec un sourire sinistre.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 81_

28/02/2018


	82. Chap 82 - Une piste inattendue

Un chapitre qui ne se concentre pas que sur l'équipe, mais aussi sur quelques protagonistes que nous n'avons pas vus depuis un moment.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Elislin et Md7723 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28 :** Et oui Kurt a du mal à encaisser, mais depuis quelques semaines il se rend compte que son équipe lui a caché beaucoup de chose. Il sait que c'est pour le protéger, mais cela ne lui plait pas quand même. Et oui, on l'oublie souvent, mais Tasha aussi peu craquer, elle n'est pas invulnérable et elle n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus.

 **Elislin** : thanks ^^

 **Md7723** : Pas grave, la vraie vie prend du temps pour tout le monde ^^. Effectivement, Kurt est le patron, et lui avouer c'est aussi le placer dans une position difficile. En tant que directeur adjoint, il devrait les sanctionner, mais en tant qu'ami il ne peut pas. La frontière est difficile à trouver, même si la décision ne sera pas dure à prendre. C'est surtout le fait qu'ils aient essayé de s'en sortir sans lui qui le blesse, même si à l'époque il avait ses propres problèmes à gérer. Tout ça sera approfondi un peu plus tard.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La réaction de Kurt aux aveux de Tasha et Reade concernant ce qu'ils ont fait pour cacher la présence de ce dernier sur les lieux du meurtre montre qu'il a du mal à traiter la nouvelle. Plus que le fait qu'ils aient enfreint la loi, c'est le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pensé pouvoir lui faire confiance et lui en parler qui le blesse. Le ton monte entre lui et Zapata, qui finit par avouer regretter ses erreurs, toutes ses erreurs. Cela tempère un peu la colère du directeur adjoint du FBI, qui a cependant besoin d'un peu de temps pour traiter ces nouvelles informations. L'équipe aura d'autant plus besoin d'être soudée que Shepherd compte demander à Jane de trouver et de tuer Cade pour récupérer la puce, comme preuve ultime de sa loyauté.

….

 **Chapitre 82 – Une piste inattendue**

….

 _Entrepôt abandonné, est de New-York_

Prudemment, Roman pénétra à la suite d'Ethan dans ce qui semblait être son point de repli. Après le raid du FBI, Cade et lui ne pouvaient plus utiliser le bateau comme base, mais ils semblaient visiblement avoir anticipé cette éventualité. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, malgré les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir contre Cade, l'homme était un soldat extrêmement compétent, et il était méticuleux. Même si cette planque avait dû être établie dans le cas où un raid des hommes de sa mère le chassait de son QG, elle n'en restait pas moins utile maintenant.

Si Ethan avançait sans précautions particulières, se sentant visiblement chez lui, Roman pour sa part se tenait sur ses gardes. Cade n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de lui faire confiance, et il pourrait très bien tirer d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Mort, il ne pourrait pas aider sa sœur. Un mouvement dans les ombres lui donna bientôt raison, et animé par un pur réflexe issu d'années de durs entrainements sous la houlette de sa mère, et de nombreuses situations de vie ou de mort, il dégaina son arme d'un geste fluide.

Sans ciller, il observa le canon de l'automatique que brandissait Cade dans sa direction, juste hors de portée pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'élancer sur lui et le désarmer. Du moins pas sans se prendre une balle en tout cas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'amènerais », grogna l'homme en regardant Roman puis Ethan, qui s'était retourné face à cette soudaine agitation.

-« Il est de notre côté maintenant », répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est ce qu'il te dit, mais il a toujours été le loyal petit chien de Shepherd. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas là pour lui donner notre position » ?

-« Si c'était le cas vous seriez déjà morts tous les deux », répondit Roman avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-« Alors on pourrait régler ça tout de suite », grogna Cade, son index se rapprochant dangereusement de la détente. Roman ne se laissa pas intimider et commença à l'imiter, avant qu'Ethan ne les interpelle.

-« Ok ok, tout le monde se détend, personne ne va tirer sur personne », dit-il d'une voix apaisante en s'approchant. « Roman a raison, si il avait voulu notre mort il serait passé à l'action sitôt entré ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais confiance » ? Demanda son ami d'un ton hostile, sans quitter l'homme à la cicatrice des yeux.

-« Parce que Remi… Jane lui fait confiance, et que je fais confiance à Jane », répondit calmement Ethan.

-« Remi à la limite je peux comprendre… Elle a l'air d'avoir changé depuis que sa mémoire a été effacée, et elle aide le FBI donc ses intentions sont crédibles. Mais lui ? Pourquoi aurait-il d'un coup changé d'avis ? Il s'est découvert une conscience » ?

-« Parce que Shepherd se sert de Rem… Jane et moi depuis qu'elle nous a adopté. Depuis qu'elle a découvert que c'était elle qui avait essayé de transmettre les données de la puce au FBI à cause de ce bâtard de Thornton… », commença Roman avait d'être interrompu.

-« Attend ! Thornton, comme dans Nigel Thornton ? Le médecin qu'elle a trainé ici depuis l'Afghanistan » ? Le coupa Cade, perplexe.

-« Ouais… ».

-« Il avait disparu de la circulation plusieurs mois avant que Remi ne s'efface la mémoire et ne soit déposée dans son sac sur Time Square, où était-il tout ce temps » ?

-« Il a infiltré le FBI sur les ordres de Shepherd, pour surveiller Jane et s'assurer qu'elle ne retrouve pas de souvenirs gênants », le renseigna Ethan.

-« Donc la fameuse taupe donc elle se vantait c'était lui » ?

-« Ouais, il se fait appeler Borden », grogna Roman, sa main se serrant sur la crosse de son arme à la pensée de l'homme qui avait trahi sa sœur, déviant légèrement sa trajectoire vers le bas. « Shepherd… a mis en place un piège pour voir si Jane arrivait à comprendre son véritable rôle et étudier sa réaction. Elle a passé le test mais… ».

-« Mais quoi » ? Demanda Cade en abaissant légèrement son arme, constatant que l'hostilité de son interlocuteur ne semblait pas dirigée contre lui.

-« Shepherd était prête à demander à Roman d'abattre Jane si elle échouait à son petit test, et elle le leur a dit », intervint Ethan d'un ton dégouté. Il avait toujours su que la femme était prête à tout pour sa cause, mais de là à tuer sa propre fille et à demander à son fils de l'abattre… il fallait être malade pour oser faire cela.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda Cade, semblant avoir du mal à réaliser. Il en avait longtemps voulu à son ancienne amie pour ce qu'elle avait fait et pour avoir causé la mort de Markos, mais l'idée que sa propre mère puisse avoir envisagé de la tuer était difficile à assimiler. Effectivement quelque chose comme ça pourrait tout à fait faire basculer Roman, car ils savaient tous que Remi comptait plus que tout pour lui. Et puis… même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la voir aussi faible et blessée lors de sa visite à la maison que lui avait attribuée le FBI l'avait bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, car la femme qu'il avait vu semblait très différente de la Remi qu'il connaissait… Plus compatissante, plus humaine en quelque sorte, et vraiment repentante.

-« Depuis qu'elle a appris que Remi… Jane… n'était pas… aussi loyale qu'elle le pensait, je me pose des questions », avoua finalement l'homme à la cicatrice, son arme maintenant complétement baissée vers le sol alors qu'il s'absorbait dans ses pensées. Si Cade avait vraiment voulu le tuer, ce serait déjà fait, et il avait besoin d'un maximum d'alliés s'il voulait aider sa sœur à se sortir vivante de la situation dans laquelle elle était empêtrée, peu importait le ressentiment qu'il pouvait avoir envers eux. « Ce qu'elle lui demande… la façon dont elle ne s'est pas préoccupée de ce que la CIA lui avait fait ou pouvait encore lui faire… C'est comme si Jane ne comptait pas à ses yeux ».

-« En fait… c'est assez logique », commenta Ethan après un temps d'hésitation, sachant que même si Roman semblait clairement avoir des doutes sur les intentions de sa mère, il avait été endoctriné pendant des années à lui obéir, et que ses réactions étaient souvent imprévisibles.

-« Comment ça » ?! Demanda le plus jeune des Kruger d'un ton à la fois perplexe et légèrement agressif, en plissant soupçonneusement les yeux.

-« Réfléchit… Jane ne lui sert à rien, elle est trop… compatissante », expliqua le blond en se retenant de justesse de dire « trop faible ». Malgré ses problèmes évidents à gérer les multiples traumatismes qu'impliquait d'avoir eu sa mémoire effacée, d'être torturée par la CIA et de découvrir des choses horribles sur son passé, son amie n'était pas faible. Elle ne voyait probablement pas les choses ainsi, se considérant sans doute trop dépendante des autres, de leur affection et elle se concentrait probablement trop sur la protection de son entourage au détriment de sa personne, mais il fallait une grande force de caractère pour continuer à avancer malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'est montrée si heureuse à l'idée que ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat reviennent » ? Continua-t-il ensuite en regardant Roman dans les yeux.

-« Parce que… parce que c'est là qu'elle est devenue dure et forte… C'est là qu'elle m'a appris à faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre… », comprit lentement son interlocuteur.

-« C'est là qu'elle est devenue Remi, c'est là que sa colère a commencé. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai commencé à m'opposer de plus en plus à Shepherd lorsque ta sœur a commencé à mettre en place toutes les pièces de ce plan stupide après être revenue d'entre les morts » ?

-« Parce qu'elle était devenue trop… obsessionnelle » ? Tenta Roman d'un ton hésitant, en essayant de se mettre à la place de celui qui avait été l'un de ses rares amis ces dernières années. Même pour lui qui ne prêtait pas trop attention aux autres d'habitude, car seule sa sœur comptait, il avait rapidement semblé qu'Ethan n'avait jamais vraiment été fidèle au plan. Comme beaucoup de membres de l'organisation que les fédéraux appelaient Sandstorm, il était un ancien soldat rendu amer et en colère contre le gouvernement, mais il se fit d'un coup la réflexion qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, ni de ce qui l'avait poussé à les rejoindre. Une chose était sûre cependant, il avait toujours clairement suivi Remi envers qui allait sa loyauté, et pas Shepherd. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait essayé de se débarrasser de lui…

-« En quelque sorte… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai connu Remi longtemps avant les autres, avant même Markos… Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble, et quand elle a intégré Orion, nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs reprises sur différentes missions. Même une unité clandestine a parfois besoin d'un appui pour se sortir de certaines situations, et bien que nous ne sachions pas à l'époque la vraie nature de leur mission, nous avons parfois coopéré avec ta sœur et son équipe. Elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, alors quand elle est réapparue plusieurs mois après ma démobilisation en me proposant de l'aider à rectifier le système, j'ai suivi », répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les raisons exactes qui l'avaient poussées à suivre Remi, et Roman écarta rapidement l'idée de le lui demander. Ce n'était pas pertinent à l'heure actuelle, et l'ancien soldat refusait manifestement de trop y penser, tout comme lui-même préférait éviter de se rappeler de l'orphelinat.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis » ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-« Ta mère. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de se comporter avec Remi et dans une moindre mesure avec toi. Je sais que pour vous ce n'était pas facile, parce qu'elle vous a sorti de cet endroit horrible et qu'elle vous a élevé, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé trop manipulatrice. Elle vous confiait toujours les missions les plus dures, les plus violentes, en utilisant votre colère pour servir ses intérêts. Comme une arme chargée qu'on se contente de pointer sur la cible », lui dit gravement Ethan. Roman ouvrit la bouche pour protester, le réflexe de défendre sa famille profondément enfouit en lui. Cependant, il resta là sans rien dire, son cerveau se concentrant plutôt sur les dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il avait appris que sa sœur les avait trahis, il s'était senti blessé, en colère. En faisant cela, elle reniait tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits, et quelque part elle le reniait lui aussi, en choisissant d'aider le FBI. Aussitôt après, il avait cependant appris pour quelles raisons elle avait agi ainsi. Elle avait été torturée, presque brisée, et poussée à faire cela pour avoir une chance de se sauver. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il l'avait vu apeurée et affaiblie à l'hôpital qu'il avait mesuré à quel point la perte de sa mémoire avait changé sa sœur.

La guerrière fière et indomptable qu'elle était avait cédé le pas à une femme traumatisée. Pourtant comme il s'en était rendu compte par la suite, elle n'avait pas totalement perdu l'ancien feu qui l'animait. Au contraire, celui-ci était parfois plus vif que jamais, en particulier lorsqu'il fallait défendre ses proches. Pour être honnête il était toujours déçu qu'elle ait pardonné à l'équipe du FBI et qu'elle soit prête à aller aussi loin pour les protéger. Non en fait… quelque part il était jaloux. Depuis l'orphelinat, il avait toujours été son principal centre d'intérêt et maintenant il devait la partager avec d'autres. Même si elle avait prétendu aimer Oscar, il doutait qu'elle aurait été prête à aller aussi loin pour lui, raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment menacé par l'homme, quand bien-même Remi avait accepté de se fiancer avec lui. Les agents fédéraux de l'équipe de Weller par contre… même s'il détestait cela, ils partageaient tous un lien avec sa sœur. D'une certaine façon, c'était même eux qui l'avait rendue plus forte, en lui donnant quelque chose pour lequel se battre qui comptait vraiment pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre complétement la nature de leur relation, mais ce qui existait entre eux ne pouvait pas être nié.

Et puis il y avait Weller… La pensée du directeur adjoint du FBI provoquait en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il le détestait pour avoir utilisé sa sœur, l'avoir forcé à trahir sa famille et surtout l'avoir laissé être torturée. Mais d'un autre côté… l'homme semblait avoir envie de rectifier les choses. Même si la pensée de sa sœur avec l'agent fédéral lui déplaisait, les sentiments entre eux étaient évidents. Depuis qu'elle avait été secourue de ce sous-sol où les sbires de Keaton la martyrisaient à nouveau, il avait réellement semblé essayer de l'aider. Il l'avait gardé près de lui pour la protéger au maximum du directeur adjoint de la CIA, il s'était dressé contre son propre supérieur pour la garder en sécurité et il avait même été prêt à l'aider à fuir, à devenir une fugitive, risquant ainsi sa carrière, pour s'assurer qu'elle ait une chance de ne pas être à nouveau livrée à la CIA si elle n'obtenait pas un accord à la juste mesure des sacrifices qu'elle avait consentis auprès du FBI.

En fait… même si c'était difficile à admettre, Weller avait fait tout ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que leur mère fasse et n'avait pas fait. Dès que Jane était revenue parmi eux, en essayant de leur faire croire que c'était Cade qui l'avait blessé de cette façon, Shepherd avait été méfiante. Même si la suite lui avait donné raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait vraiment essayé de la convaincre de revenir vers eux, si elle lui avait donné de vraies raisons de se considérer comme une famille, plutôt que de la jeter dans des missions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, se contentant de l'utiliser, d'utiliser ses compétences pour arriver à ses fins… Et quand elle avait appris pourquoi sa fille s'était retournée contre eux, elle avait réagi par la menace pour obtenir à nouveau sa coopération, au lieu de compatir. Bien qu'une partie de lui-même essayasse toujours de le nier, et bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait très peu d'amour à espérer de Shepherd, la femme avait agi avec sa sœur comme un général réprimandant un soldat, pas comme une mère. Les choses avaient peut-être été plus simples avant l'effacement de mémoire, car Remi était en colère et qu'elle suivait plus volontiers les ordres. Dès qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre, elle semblait cependant n'être devenue qu'un pion dans un jeu qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et il détestait cette idée.

-« Tu sais que j'ai raison », poursuivit tranquillement Ethan en voyant le doute dans les yeux de Roman, tandis que Cade les observait à l'écart, tendu et prêt à agir si le fils de son ancienne patronne entrait dans l'une de ses colères que beaucoup redoutaient au sein de Sandstorm. « Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec Oscar. Dès qu'il est arrivé, il a commencé à tourner autour de Remi. Tu crois que Shepherd aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et toi tenir une place dans la vie de sa fille si cela ne servait pas ses projets ? Dès qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, elle a commencé à s'éloigner de nous tous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui existait entre eux, mais je suis persuadé qu'il l'espionnait pour le compte de votre mère. Aussitôt qu'elle a commencé à émettre quelques velléités d'indépendance, il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle ne se concentre plus que sur la mission. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas aimé lorsque j'ai essayé de lui faire remarquer », ajouta-t-il en frottant machinalement sa propre cicatrice, résultant de son dernier combat avec Remi. Roman écarquilla momentanément les yeux de surprise. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus, quelques semaines avant que la mémoire de Remi ne change à jamais et qu'elle devienne une autre personne.

-« Peu importe… ce qui compte pour moi c'est d'aider ma sœur, rien d'autre », répondit-il finalement. « Je me moque de Shepherd et je me moque de ce plan stupide. La vie de Remi est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, et abattre ce gouvernement ne vaut pas que je la perde ».

-« Mais elle n'est plus Remi », fit remarquer Cade en reprenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

-« Je sais… mais… Jane aussi à ses bons côtés », marmonna Roman en haussant les épaules. Il se retint de dire que Jane l'aimait, car cela le ferait paraître faible, mais c'était pourtant la principale raison à son revirement ces dernières semaines. Il ne faisait pas confiance au FBI, et il pensait toujours que le gouvernement devait être purgé de ses éléments corrompus, mais sa sœur semblait avoir décidé d'adopter d'autres méthodes pour ce faire.

-« Donc vous voulez l'aider à abattre Shepherd », commenta Cade en croisant les bras sans lâcher son arme. « Pas que je sois contre l'idée, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que suivre Remi ne nous causera pas plus de problèmes ? Elle a passé un accord avec le FBI pour sauver son joli petit cul tatoué, mais je doute que les fédéraux soient réellement de notre côté, même si nous les aidons ». Roman se hérissa manifestement devant l'injure faite à sa sœur, mais Ethan s'interposa entre lui et Cade.

-« Ça suffit tous les deux. Rangez moi ça avant de blesser quelqu'un », ordonna-t-il en pointant leurs armes respectives. « Nos motivations sont peut-être différentes mais nous avons le même objectif, arrêter Shepherd. Elle représente une menace pour chacun de nous à des degrés divers, et nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour nous permettre de nous déchirer pour des choses aussi stupides ».

-« Stupides ?! Il a utilisé ma sœur comme appât ! Il a laissé la CIA la torturer pour pouvoir voler la puce » ! Gronda Roman en foudroyant Cade du regard.

-« Elle a causé la mort de Markos » ! Riposta sèchement celui-ci en lui renvoyant la pareille.

-« Ok, ok. Tout le monde se calme. Ce n'est pas à propos de Remi », intervint à nouveau Ethan.

-« Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement à propos d'elle ! La question est de savoir si nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Ok je suis prêt à croire qu'elle veut arrêter le plan de Shepherd, mais elle a aussi mené les fédéraux jusqu'à nous. Je ne compte pas risquer ma peau en allant contre la psychopathe en chef pour ensuite me retrouver dans un trou noir de la CIA ou dans une cellule de haute sécurité pour le restant de mes jours », protesta Cade.

-« Tu as toujours été un trouillard », ricana dédaigneusement Roman.

-« Techniquement c'est moi qui l'ai conduite jusqu'au bateau, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le FBI parviendrait à la pister. Roman avait son téléphone, et quand elle a pris sa décision de venir avec nous plutôt que de retourner avec les fédéraux, elle était bien consciente des risques que cela lui faisait courir », intervint Ethan avant que la situation ne s'envenime davantage.

-« Le FBI aurait pu annuler son accord… En fait, je ne suis même pas encore sûr qu'ils ne le feront pas une fois qu'ils auront obtenu ce qu'ils veulent d'elle », maugréa Roman en remettant enfin son arme à la ceinture. Le voyant faire, Cade sembla se détendre un peu et l'imita, tout en restant quand même sur ses gardes.

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda Ethan d'un ton concerné.

-« Pas vraiment… Le fait de savoir que Thornton s'est servi d'elle lui a mis un sacré coup au moral… Je suis allé jusque chez Weller pour vérifier s'il ne me racontait pas n'importe quoi et si on ne l'obligeait pas à parler depuis une cellule, mais elle est bien chez lui ».

-« Et donc… que décide-t-on ? Nous avons plus de chances de mettre Shepherd hors d'état de nuire en aidant le FBI, mais je ne brûle pas vraiment d'envie de coopérer avec eux… », dit Cade. Les trois hommes se regardèrent quelques instants, partageant pour une fois des pensées similaires. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de coopérer avec les fédéraux, mais ils savaient déjà que c'était la façon la plus rapide et la plus sûre d'en finir. Le FBI avait des ressources, des hommes, du matériel, tout ce qui leur faisait défaut, et ils savaient à quel point Shepherd était bien entourée et équipée. S'élancer contre elle juste à eux trois, quatre en comptant Remi, était purement suicidaire, même avec les frères et sœurs infiltrés à l'intérieur du camp ennemi.

-« Eh bien… Jane pourrait servir d'intermédiaire », commenta Ethan en se grattant pensivement le menton. « Le FBI lui fait confiance, ou du moins l'équipe chargée de cette affaire. Nous pouvons toujours lui donner certaines infos à leur transmettre pour qu'ils resserrent l'étau sur Shepherd. De cette façon nous restons à l'écart et nous pouvons disparaître dès qu'elle sera hors d'état de nuire… ».

-« Quelles infos » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton réticent, n'aimant pas trop l'idée de se servir de sa sœur ainsi. « Je connais la localisation de quelques bases et caches d'équipements, mais je commence à me demander si Shepherd ne m'a pas tenu à l'écart de certaines choses. D'ailleurs depuis que je passe mon temps à essayer de trouver ce salopard de Keaton pour l'empêcher de nuire à Rem… à Jane, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe de drôles de choses dans mon dos ». Cade et Ethan échangèrent un long regard, avant que ce dernier ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

-« Cade et moi avons pas mal fouiné à partir des infos que Markos a laissé avant de mourir, et à partir de la puce que vous avez récupéré ».

-« Et alors ? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial » ?

-« Son cryptage est hyper complexe, mais nous en savons assez pour dire qu'elle peut servir à renforcer un système informatique en vue de résister à une surcharge énergétique, ou qu'elle peut servir de système de guidage », répondit Cade.

-« Je vois, ça doit être pour la fusée », marmonna pensivement Roman.

-« Fusée ? Quelle fusée » ? Demanda Ethan en échangeant un regard perplexe et quelque peu alarmé avec Cade. Si Shepherd avait un tel matériel en sa possession, qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'autre dans sa manche.

-« Elle a passé un accord avec un type qui a une entreprise aérospatiale, Zach Riley. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de son vrai plan, mais il a accepté de mettre une fusée à notre disposition. Il en a financé toute la construction, même si je ne comprends pas comment il a pu escamoter le coût dans les comptes de sa société. Le lancement est retardé depuis des semaines, justement parce que nous n'avons pas la puce, et ça rend Shepherd de mauvaise humeur », répondit Roman.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir faire avec une fusée » ? Marmonna Cade.

-« Aucune idée… Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire en détail, et si Remi le savait, le secret est mort avec ses souvenirs », répondit Roman en secouant la tête.

-« Eh bien… c'est un bon point de départ. Nous devrions fouiner de ce côté-là », dit Ethan.

-« Est-ce que nous filons l'info au FBI » ? Demanda Cade.

-« Non… Cela alerterait Shepherd et elle commencerait immédiatement par tuer Jane », objecta aussitôt Roman. « Pour le moment elle semble avoir regagné sa confiance, mais si elle à des doutes à nouveau elle ne prendra pas de risques cette fois, et je ne fais pas confiance à Thornton pour ne pas dire que sa loyauté va aux fédéraux ».

-« À moins d'agir contre tous ses intérêts en même temps », proposa Cade d'un ton pensif.

-« Non… Roman a raison. Monter une telle opération impliquerait d'agir directement contre Shepherd en même temps que l'assaut est donné sur le site de lancement et sur les différentes bases… Tu sais que Shepherd déteste avoir tous ses œufs dans le même panier, et le seul moment où ses hommes seront tous réunis au même endroit sera pour préparer l'assaut final. Personnellement, je ne fais pas confiance aux fédéraux pour monter autant de raids simultanés en étant discrets… Le moindre loupé et tout le monde se dispersera dans la nature, et si nous n'avons pas Shepherd du premier coup elle nous traquera pour se débarrasser de nous un par un. Pour le moment il nous faut plus d'infos. De toute façon, si elle a vraiment besoin de la puce pour la suite du plan, elle ne fera rien tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas », intervint Ethan.

-« Donc nous sommes d'accord » ? Demanda Cade en regardant vers Roman, attendant de voir sa réaction. Après tout, même si cela n'avait pas été dit clairement, ils savaient tous qu'arrêter Shepherd ne pouvait se faire que d'une seule façon : sa mort. La femme était trop fanatiquement dévouée à son plan pour changer d'avis ou se rendre.

-« Tant que cela garde ma sœur en sécurité, je suis d'accord », répondit simplement Roman avec détermination, montrant qu'il avait fait son choix.

-« Ok… Donc tu vas retourner auprès de ta chère maman et essayer de découvrir ce qu'elle mijote en attendant de retrouver la puce. Pendant ce temps, Cade et moi allons fouiner du côté de l'entreprise de ce Riley et essayer d'en savoir plus avant de lancer les fédéraux là-dessus », dit Ethan.

-« Une dernière chose », les interrompit Roman alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à se disperser. Momentanément distrait, Cade ne vit arriver le poing qui se dirigeait vers sa figure que trop tard, et encaissa durement le choc. Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, il parvint à placer quelques coups en riposte, mais Roman était tout simplement meilleur, plus fort, plus rapide, plus déterminé. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups dans les côtes et au visage, avant de le déséquilibrer et de le projeter au sol. Profitant de son avantage, son pied droit s'abattit deux fois au niveau de l'estomac de son ancien camarade qui haleta, le souffle coupé. Brusquement Ethan surgit derrière lui et le tira en arrière, l'éloignant de Cade allongé sur le sol.

-« C'est bon, je crois qu'il a son compte », dit-il. D'un geste sec, Roman se dégagea, et tourna à nouveau son attention vers Cade, toujours au sol, le visage ensanglanté.

-« C'était pour avoir utilisé ma sœur comme appât et m'avoir forcé à la regarder se faire torturer. Approche-toi d'elle encore une seule fois, essaye de lui nuire encore une seule fois et ta mort sera plus lente et douloureuse que dans tes pires cauchemars », cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées en essayant de contrôler sa colère de son mieux. Ethan le regard suspicieusement quelques secondes, attentant de voir si il allait revenir à la charge, mais l'homme quitta finalement la pièce sans même se retourner. Après quelques minutes, Cade commença se relever, avant de se mettre à rire douloureusement, le geste étirant ses lèvres fendues.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer » ? Demanda son ami en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

-« Je suis juste content qu'il soit de notre côté », ricana douloureusement Cade avant de s'arrêter devant l'élancement de douleur qui traversait sa cage thoracique. « Si il avait suivi les ordres de Shepherd, il m'aurait simplement tué ». Ethan secoua la tête de manière incrédule, avant de l'aider à se trainer vers la zone où ils stockaient leurs fournitures médicales.

…..

 _Au même moment, appartement de Kurt Weller_

Après le départ de Tasha et Reade, Jane et Patterson étaient restées sur le canapé, rapidement rejointes par Kira, qui n'avait pas eu à forcer beaucoup pour les convaincre de regarder un dessin animé avec elle. De son côté, Kurt s'était consacré à la préparation du repas du midi. Pendant de longues minutes, Jane l'observa à la dérobée, sachant pour vivre avec lui depuis des semaines qu'il s'absorbait dans ses préparations culinaires lorsqu'il était préoccupé et avait besoin de se vider la tête… ou lorsqu'il était très contrarié. Tandis que la fillette entre elles commençait à poser des questions à Patterson sur un détail du dessin animé qu'elle-même avait cessé de suivre depuis un petit moment, la brune finit par trouver le courage de se lever.

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide » ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Surpris par son arrivée, Kurt cligna des yeux un instant en continuant de remuer ce qui ressemblait à de la sauce bolognaise faite maison, avant de lui sourire.

-« Eh bien… Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas d'extincteur sous la main », plaisanta-t-il doucement.

-« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois » ! Protesta Jane en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule, sachant qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui laisser oublier ce petit incident de sitôt.

-« Une fois de trop », taquina l'agent fédéral en l'enlaçant.

-« Comment te sens-tu » ? Demanda finalement Jane après quelques instants à profiter de son étreinte, ses propres craintes temporairement mises de côté. En soupirant, Weller s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Confus… un peu en colère aussi… Je pensais qu'ils me feraient confiance, pas qu'ils me cacheraient une chose aussi importante… ».

-« Les choses étaient compliquées… Je suis sûr qu'ils voulaient juste te protéger », répondit la brune tatouée, se sentant obligée de défendre ses amis malgré leurs erreurs.

-« Possible… Je crois que je suis juste fatigué que tout le monde me mente ou me cache des choses », soupira à nouveau Kurt sans réfléchir, avant de sentir Jane se crisper contre lui. « Désolé », s'excusa-t-il précipitamment. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon. Je sais que tu as beaucoup plus de raisons que moi de penser ça ».

-« Mais tu as le droit d'être en colère aussi… Je t'ai caché des choses, qui ont eu de grave conséquences », répondit tristement la jeune femme.

-« C'est vrai, tout comme j'ai fait mes propres erreurs. Mais je ne t'en veux plus pour les tiennes d'accord » ? Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, un discret raclement de gorge les fit se retourner vers Patterson.

-« Désolé de vous déranger mais… Patron est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon accès à la base de donnée a été invalidé » ? Demanda la blonde en tenant sa tablette devant elle comme un bouclier, l'air toujours un peu abattue, mais manifestement perplexe devant cette évolution inattendue de la situation. Kurt sentit un désagréable frisson courir le long de son dos devant les regards interrogateurs et un peu inquiets qu'il recevait des deux femmes qu'il avait juré de protéger.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 82_

08/03/2018


	83. Chap 83 - Un pas dans la bonne direction

Enfin un chapitre dans les temps, cela faisait un moment ^^. Pour ce chapitre 83, après le dernier qui se concentrait essentiellement sur la réaction de Roman et de ses anciens camarades de Sandstorm sur la meilleure façon d'aider Jane, nous revenons à la façon dont Patterson et Jane encaissent les derniers évènements.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Hm et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28 :** Eh oui la confrontation entre Cade et Roman ne pouvait qu'être tendue, étant donné ce qu'il a fait à sa sœur ^^. D'ailleurs pour Roman, le dernier coup dans la confiance qu'il vouait à sa mère, c'est de voir qu'elle a essayé de piéger Jane une nouvelle fois pour tester sa loyauté, et qu'elle voulait lui demander de la tuer si elle échouait.

 **Hm** : Ça arrive, dans les temps pour une fois ^^

 **Van84** : En effet, le plein de testostérone lol. Mais ce chapitre me semblait important car Jane avait réussi à convaincre Roman de se retourner contre Shepherd, ainsi que Ethan, mais il restait à savoir ce que Cade comptait faire. Ils ont tous des raisons de ne pas faire confiance au FBI, surtout étant donné la difficulté que Jane a eu à obtenir un accord correct, mais ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Leurs raisons de soutenir Jane sont différentes, mais même Cade qui est encore un peu en colère contre elle sait que l'aider lui permettra aussi de se débarrasser de Shepherd.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Pendant que Kurt se remet des révélations sur ce qu'ont fait Tasha et Reade, Roman suit Ethan jusqu'à sa planque de repli, après le raid du FBI sur le bateau. Ils y retrouvent Cade, et l'atmosphère devient immédiatement tendue entre le transfuge de Sandstorm et le frère de Jane, en raison du fait qu'il se soit servie de sa sœur comme appât. Les dernières actions de Shepherd ont cependant finalement prouvées à Roman que sa sœur a raison à propos d'elle, et Ethan entreprend de balayer ses derniers doutes. Un plan pour aider Jane a neutraliser Shepherd émerge peu à peu de cette discussion, même si les trois hommes restent hostiles au FBI. Avant de partir, Roman règle d'ailleurs ses comptes avec Cade en le passant à tabac, menaçant ensuite de le tuer s'il s'en prend à nouveau à sa sœur.

.…

 **Chapitre 83 – Un pas dans la bonne direction**

….

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI en essayant de paraître surpris. Eh bien il l'était d'une certaine façon, car il n'aurait jamais pensé que Pellington fasse couper l'accès de Patterson en attendant sa réintégration. D'un autre côté, c'était probablement sans doute le meilleur moyen de la forcer à se reposer et de l'empêcher de se mêler de l'enquête. À moins que cela ne soit le fait de Nas ? C'était tout à fait son genre de compartimenter ainsi l'information, surtout si ils avaient découvert quelque chose qui pourrait pousser son équipe à continuer d'enquêter…

Cependant, même si lui aussi aimerait pouvoir tenir Patterson et Jane à l'écart de tout ce qui se passait, il savait qu'elles essayeraient de continuer à participer à l'enquête quoi qu'il arrive. Que ce soit par culpabilité ou juste par soucis de les aider et de les protéger, les deux jeunes femmes n'accepteraient pas facilement d'être tenues à l'écart. L'agent fédéral avait cependant espéré avoir un peu de temps pour se préparer et trouver un moyen de leur annoncer la nouvelle de la manière la moins brutale possible. En voyant leurs regards interrogateurs, et légèrement méfiants, il se fit toutefois la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas forcement ce luxe, surtout si Pellington et Nas les avaient volontairement court-circuité de l'enquête.

-« Oui, je suis sûre que mes données de connexion sont justes, mais cela ne fonctionne pas», répondit Patterson en secouant la tête.

-« Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée » ? Demanda par réflexe Weller, se retenant ensuite de grimacer devant le caractère stupide de sa question.

-« Oui j'en suis certaine, je tape ces informations des dizaines de fois par jour », répliqua son amie en roulant des yeux. « Et je pense avoir assez d'expérience pour reconnaitre une fenêtre marquant « accès refusé » lorsque j'en vois une », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Eh bien… ce n'est peut-être qu'une mise à jour du système », proposa Jane après un instant de réflexion, venant de manière involontaire au secours de son petit-ami.

-« C'est hautement improbable, c'est moi qui le contrôle, enfin en temps normal, et je n'ai rien planifié », marmonna la blonde en secouant la tête, regardant le message d'erreur sur sa tablette les yeux plissés par la réflexion. Kurt essaya de garder un visage impassible, malgré la nervosité qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Patterson était extrêmement compétente et très obstinée, presqu'autant que Jane, et si elle décidait de creuser pour trouver la réponse, il ne lui faudrait certainement pas longtemps pour comprendre. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, il essaya de trouver rapidement une solution, mais il se sentait toujours partagé. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas leur dire quelque chose qui pourrait leur faire penser que l'on doutait d'elles à un moment où leur confiance était déjà mise à mal par les évènements des derniers jours. Pourtant, la partie rationnelle de son esprit savait que le leur cacher ne ferait que rendre la chose plus douloureuse si elles le découvraient par elles-mêmes.

-« Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un bug temporaire », tenta-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Heureusement pour lui, Patterson mit son hésitation sur le compte de son manque de compétence en informatique et après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes à la question, sembla accepter d'envisager l'hypothèse. Tapotant rapidement une nouvelle séquence sur son écran, elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-« Je ne pense pas… J'ai accès à certaines fonctions du système et tout semble être normal… on dirait juste que je n'ai pas la permission d'accéder à la base de données pour consulter les résultats d'analyses de Sanders », finit-elle par dire en levant un regard plein d'incompréhension vers eux.

-« Tu penses que quelqu'un t'empêche d'accéder volontairement aux résultats » ? Demanda Jane en fronçant à son tour les sourcils devant la direction que prenait la conversation. Si celui ou celle qui en avait après les Dickinson avait infiltré le FBI pour les empêcher d'enquêter, la situation devenait plus qu'inquiétante. Ce pouvait-il que l'influence de Shepherd s'étende jusque-là ? Si elle savait qu'elle s'était rapproché de la famille elle avait peut-être voulu lui montrer que personne dans son entourage n'était à l'abri… À moins que ce soit l'œuvre du même mystérieux ennemi qui avait essayé de faire assassiner le juge quelques semaines plus tôt.

-« Qui ferait ça » ? Demanda Patterson en relevant la tête vers elle. « D'un autre côté, c'est positif, si quelqu'un essaye de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est que nous sommes sur la bonne voie… Visiblement il y a quelque chose dans ces résultats que certaines personnes veulent nous empêcher de voir. Je vais pirater la base et nous saurons qui… ».

-« Nous devrions… éviter les décisions hâtives. Rien ne nous dit que quelqu'un nous a vraiment mis hors-course. Pellington nous a donné quelques jours à tous pour… faire le point sur ce qui vient d'arriver alors autant en profiter. J'irais au bureau dans l'après-midi pour essayer de tirer tout ça au clair pendant que vous restez avec Kira, ce n'est probablement qu'une erreur », intervint Kurt d'un ton raisonnable.

-« Je pourrais faire tout ça d'ici », objecta Patterson en tournant son attention vers lui.

-« Mais si Pellington découvre que tu pirates la base sans raison, il risque de ne pas apprécier… Il pense déjà que tout ce qui me touche vous rend moins objectif… Pas besoin de lui donner d'autres raisons de douter de nous », répondit doucement Jane, venant à nouveau sans le savoir au secours de Kurt. Celui-ci fronça cependant les sourcils en entendant la pointe de crainte dans sa voix. Elle faisait un travail admirable pour le cacher derrière un masque résolu, et quelqu'un qui n'était pas lié à elle s'y serait sans doute laisser prendre… Mais pas lui, il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour cela.

-« Jane… C'est vrai que Pellington est inquiet au sujet de notre… professionnalisme. Il pense que nous sommes trop impliqués et… quelque part je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort, même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre. Avec le recul certaines de nos dernières… actions… n'ont pas été très… », commença Kurt, avant d'être aidé par Patterson.

-« Logiques ? Légales » ? Proposa-t-elle, repensant à la façon dont ils avaient tous enfreint la loi pour retrouver Jane lorsque Keaton l'avait enlevée, puis à certaines des choses qu'ils avaient faites pour la protéger ensuite, comme de laisser Roman s'échapper ou de cacher sa présence sur une scène de crime. Pourtant, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les autres se sentaient à ce sujet, elle-même n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Jane était son amie, et après ce qu'elle avait enduré elle avait le droit qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on la protège un peu pour changer. Certes elle avait fait des erreurs, et probablement quelques choses horribles lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Orion puis sous les ordres de sa mère, et sur lesquelles ils préféraient tous ne pas trop s'attarder, mais elle les avait payées très cher. L'effacement de sa mémoire lui avait ensuite donné une opportunité de changer qu'elle avait saisie pour devenir meilleure qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. De son avis, quelqu'un qui mettait un tel dévouement à protéger les gens qui l'entouraient au détriment de sa propre existence, et qui essayait avec autant d'acharnement d'obtenir la rédemption pour ses fautes passées ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

-« Oui », grimaça Kurt en repensant au fait qu'il avait été prêt à aider Jane à fuir les locaux du FBI quelques semaines plus tôt, si Pellington ne lui avait pas promis un pardon complet. Et le pire, du point de vue de son rôle d'agent de la loi en tout cas, c'était qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun remord. « Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, et que tu as peur que ce que tu as essayé de faire se retourne contre toi, mais je pense que pour une fois il était vraiment sincère en promettant de ne pas te faire enfermer pour avoir essayé d'enfreindre les termes de ton accord », dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers Jane.

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Bien entendu elle devait être inquiète de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Après avoir déjà été arrêtée, puis livrée à la CIA, elle savait combien les choses pouvaient aller vite une fois que le système vous avez happé pour vous broyer, surtout si personne ne s'intéressait à votre sort. Mais même sans qu'elle n'ait à le verbaliser, les deux agents étaient bien conscients que ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était que ses actions aient des conséquences pour eux, et qu'ils se retournent contre elle à cause de la trahison de Borden.

-« Ce qui est arrivé avec… Robert… ce n'était pas ta faute Jane », soupira Patterson d'une voix étranglée en retenant difficilement les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter.

-« Ce n'était pas la tienne non plus », répondit son amie en essayant de lui transmettre la conviction qu'elle ressentait à travers son regard.

-« Ce n'était la faute d'aucune d'entre vous », intervint Kurt avec résolution. « Écoutez… Je sais que tout cela est dur pour vous deux… Vous avez toutes les deux fait confiance à ce salopard, pour des raisons différentes, mais le résultat est là. Il a abusé de cette confiance pour servir ses propres objectifs et… et je suis en colère contre lui pour ça. Mais Borden… enfin Thornton, ou quel que soit son vrai nom, a fait ses propres choix. Je sais que cela fait mal de se dire qu'il s'est… servi de vous, mais si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est lui. Vous êtes toutes les deux des personnes compréhensives, compatissantes, et il s'est servi de ces sentiments pour parvenir à ses fins. Peu importe ce que vous pensez, vous n'aviez absolument aucun moyen de savoir qui il était vraiment. Il a réussi à tromper les recruteurs du Bureau et un bâtiment entier d'agents entrainés, mentir est sûrement une seconde nature pour lui ».

-« Mais ils n'ont pas laissé un criminel les mettre enceinte », marmonna Patterson.

-« Ils ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle il a été envoyé au FBI et s'est servi de ma meilleure amie », dit Jane exactement au même moment. Surprises de voir l'autre admettre ses craintes à voix haute, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Le directeur adjoint les regarda tout-à-tour, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il voulait seulement les réconforter, mais ne pensait pas qu'elles se confieraient aussi rapidement. Maintenant il était toutefois face à un dilemme. Il pouvait se servir de l'occasion qui lui était offerte pour tenter de les convaincre qu'elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher. La manœuvre n'était cependant pas sans risque, car il n'était pas un professionnel et même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, il pouvait avoir une parole malheureuse qui pouvait entraîner l'effet inverse de celui qu'il souhaitait. Le fait que son amie et sa petite-amie essayent toutes les deux de paraître fortes pour ne pas accabler l'autre n'en était que plus déchirant à voir.

-« Jane… Je sais que tu t'en veux toujours pour… avoir participé à la conception de ce plan au départ. Tu as probablement fait certaines choses qui… étaient horribles. Mais Markos a dit que tu n'étais pas toi-même, et je suis persuadé que Shepherd t'a manipulé ou contrainte d'une manière ou d'une autre pour suivre ses ordres. Nous te connaissons depuis que tu es sortie de ce sac, et tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, c'était d'aider les autres sans rien demander en échange. Je suis sûr… nous sommes tous sûrs que si tu avais vraiment su que Borden était un traître, tu aurais agi en conséquence », dit-il finalement en s'approchant pour prendre doucement le visage de la brune tatouée entre ses mains.

-« En fait c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire, même si la méthode laisse un peu à désirer », commenta Patterson, sa propre détresse temporairement mise de côté par l'inquiétude que lui inspirait l'état mental de son amie, mélangée à une légère pointe de colère à l'idée qu'elle ait encore essayé de se sacrifier pour eux. Le masque calme et impassible que Jane se forçait à conserver pour essayer de dissimuler ses émotions se fissura légèrement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Kurt la força cependant avec délicatesse à tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui.

-« Ce n'est pas une question ou sujet à débat Jane. C'est vrai que… nous étions inquiets en comprenant ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, et un peu en colère que tu prennes tous ces risques sans nous laisser notre mot à dire. Mais nous comprenons pourquoi tu l'as fait, et je promets que cela ne change pas ce que nous pensons de toi. Cette trahison, c'est Borden qui en est le responsable, et Shepherd qui en est l'instigatrice. Tu n'y es pour rien ». Jane le regarda fixement quelques instants, les pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire pour expliquer son geste, mais elle n'osait pas. Ils disaient comprendre, mais si elle leur expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur faire face avec ses doutes, ils le prendraient comme un manque de confiance, et quelque part c'était le cas. Les choses avaient été longues à s'arranger entre eux, et les progrès avaient demandé des efforts considérables de part et d'autre. Malgré tout, les derniers évènements avaient fait ressurgir certaines de ses craintes les plus enfouies, des craintes qu'elle pensait avoir enfin réussi à dompter pour avancer et reconstruire de bonnes relations avec l'équipe.

Cependant, en dépit du caractère agréable du fait de recevoir l'affection et le soutien de ses amis, elle avait compris une chose en voyant à quel point ils étaient tous troublés ces dernières heures. Elle n'allait pas ruiner tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être la petite chose effrayée que Keaton avait fait d'elle. La petite chose effrayée qu'ils étaient obligé de protéger… Même si elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de stopper sa mère, elle allait devoir se montrer forte, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps, pour pouvoir les protéger tous lorsque le moment viendrait.

Quelques mois plus tôt, son attitude aurait pu les tromper, mais Kurt et Patterson remarquèrent immédiatement le changement en elle. La douleur et la crainte étaient toujours là, mais elles étaient enveloppées d'une lueur de détermination qui paraissait presque inquiétante. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre que la brune tatouée cherchait le meilleur moyen de les protéger, et que pour ne pas les accabler elle était sans doute déterminée à ne pas leur dire tout ce qui l'inquiétait. La brusquer ne servirait à rien, à part à l'encourager à continuer dans cette attitude, il leur faudrait simplement être patient. Pour ne pas la submerger, Weller relâcha son étreinte, et elle en profita pour tourner la tête vers son amie et dévier la conversation.

-« C'est vrai aussi pour Patterson. Je sais que… qu'elle aime Borden malgré tout… Et… ça peut paraître bizarre mais même si je suis en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il a fait… je comprends. Pas lui mais… je comprends ce que tu ressens… Je sais ce que cela fait lorsque… lorsqu'une personne qu'on aime se tourne d'un coup contre toi. Cela fait mal mais… les sentiments ne changent pas forcement, sinon cela serait plus facile à… supporter », dit-elle à la place, avant de se pincer les lèvres sur la fin en se rendant compte avec un temps de retard du caractère abrupte de ses paroles. Kurt tressaillit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion au fait qu'il avait laissé la CIA l'emmener et lui faire subir toutes ces horreurs, au traitement qu'il lui avait ensuite infligé à son retour, et que malgré tout au fond d'elle, elle avait continué à l'aimer, même pendant cette période sombre.

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as tout à fait le droit de te sentir blessée, trahie, par ce que j'ai fait et de m'en vouloir… mais ce n'est pas le débat », la coupa Kurt avant qu'elle ne puisse se perdre à nouveau dans une litanie d'excuses alimentée par sa propre culpabilité. « Jane a raison sur un point. Nous comprenons que tu puisses encore avoir des sentiments pour Borden… Vous avez été proches pendant un long moment, et ce qui a existé entre vous ne pourra pas être oublié en claquant des doigts », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Patterson. Avec un temps de retard, Weller remarqua qu'il s'était lui aussi montré maladroit en voyant la jeune femme porter machinalement la main à son ventre. Évidemment, elle était enceinte de l'homme qui venait de les trahir, bien sûr que ce qui était arrivé n'allait pas s'oublier comme ça.

-« Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il s'est servi de moi pour vous atteindre… », répondit doucement la jeune femme, les yeux brièvement perdus dans le vide.

-« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… ni de celle de ton bébé », intervint Jane. « Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ce doit être perturbant pour toi mais… quand il m'a parlé… il avait vraiment l'air de tenir au bébé. Je pense que malgré ses défauts… malgré tout ce que nous avons à lui reprocher… cette partie-là au moins de votre relation n'était pas simulée ».

-« Je sais… et c'est ça qui fait encore plus mal », murmura la blonde en laissant finalement les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment couler le long de ses joues. Aussitôt, Jane s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, tandis que Kurt se frottait nerveusement le visage à côté d'elles, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, mais les larmes des femmes de son entourage lui laissaient toujours un goût amer dans la bouche, en raison du sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait dans ces cas-là. Rechercher et poursuivre des criminels endurcis, les affronter parfois physiquement, tous les jours, il pouvait gérer. Mais voir sa sœur, sa petite-amie ou simplement une amie pleurer lui faisait généralement perdre tous ses moyens, car il ne savait pas comment réagir pour les réconforter sans empirer la situation.

-« Je… je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens », dit-il finalement après une longue hésitation. « Mais ce qui est arrivé ne change pas ce que nous pensons de toi… ou du bébé. Peu importe ce que Borden a fait, tu restes notre amie, une bonne personne, un bon agent, et je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente mère ». Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son agent redressa la tête pour le regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Jane, avant de sortir de son étreinte et de venir le percuter avec une force qui le surprit. Refermant maladroitement ses bras sur elle pour répondre à son câlin, il se figea en sentant sa chemise devenir humide et en entendant Patterson sangloter de plus belle.

-« Eh non… je ne voulais pas… », commença-t-il en jetant un regard vers Jane, l'implorant silencieusement de l'aider.

-« Merci », bégaya la blonde contre lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas… c'est juste… les hormones », parvint-elle ensuite à articuler. Maladroitement, Kurt lui tapota le dos en attendant qu'elle le lâche. Il n'avait rien contre les démonstrations d'affection, mais même si Patterson était son amie, elle ne se montrait que rarement aussi tactile avec lui, à part lorsqu'elle voulait le taquiner, et le contexte ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise.

-« Je le pense vraiment… Ce bébé est autant le tien que celui de… Borden et il n'a pas demandé à avoir un criminel pour père… Mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à gérer, parce que tu ne seras pas seule, nous serons avec toi à chaque étape… quoi qu'il arrive ». La blonde s'écarta légèrement pour lever les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard reconnaissant, avant de se tourner vers Jane qui opina résolument de la tête.

-« Il a raison… Tu es… ma meilleure amie et tu as été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin alors… je serais là pour toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra », dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix ferme. Émue, Patterson l'attira à nouveau dans un câlin puissant, tandis que Kurt réfléchissait.

-« Écoutez… je veux vous aider plus que tout mais… je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça… Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je me doute que vous devez avoir du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit mais… peut-être qu'Iliana pourrait vous aider », proposa-t-il lentement, essayant de ne pas les brusquer. Les deux jeunes femmes rompirent leur étreinte pour le regarder, en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Elle se remet tout juste de ses blessures, elle a sûrement d'autres choses à penser », fit remarquer Jane, même si à son grand soulagement elle ne semblait pas si hostile que cela à l'idée. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être les convaincre de parler à la psychiatre, et lui demander ensuite de les déclarer aptes au service, leur permettant de revenir au bureau sans qu'elles sachent que Pellington avait voulu les mettre sur la touche… C'était risqué car si elles l'apprenaient elles allaient certainement lui en vouloir, et avec raisons, mais si cela pouvait leur éviter une nouvelle crise de confiance… Il prit mentalement note d'en parler à la mère de Kira à la première occasion, elle aurait certainement une idée sur la question.

-« J'admets qu'elle est… compréhensive et qu'elle a bien aidé Jane mais… je ne la connais pas beaucoup et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée », marmonna Patterson. « Et comme l'a dit Jane, elle a été blessée et son mari aussi, elle a probablement des choses plus importante à gérer ».

-« En fait… c'est elle qui l'a suggéré. Elle dit que cela la distraira justement de ses idées noires et… je pense qu'elle veut vous aider pour vous remercier de la façon dont nous nous sommes occupés de Kira », répondit prudemment l'agent fédéral. Après tout ce n'était pas si éloigné que cela de la vérité, il avait simplement un peu… édulcoré les choses.

-« Si elle est d'accord je suppose que nous pourrions… lui parler… cela n'engage à rien », admit Patterson avec réticence. Le soulagement de Kurt en ne les voyant pas rejeter en bloc l'idée fut coupé court par le bourdonnement de son téléphone.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda immédiatement Jane avec inquiétude.

-« Pas exactement… Il semble que ce soit le moment que Pellington a choisi pour me faire passer au détecteur de mensonge concernant mes liens avec Shepherd », grogna Weller. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela maintenant, mais refuser alors que son supérieur nourrissait déjà des doutes sur la capacité de son équipe à faire face à la situation n'était pas une bonne idée.

-« C'est à cause de Robert… », comprit Patterson avec une mine coupable. Si seulement elle avait pu se rendre compte plus tôt de qui il était réellement…

-« Cela a sans doute joué dans sa décision », admit Kurt avec réticence. « Mais il avait déjà prévu de le faire avant tout ça de toute façon. C'est son rôle de s'assurer que je ne suis pas compromis et même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça, je comprends son point de vue. Cette enquête est trop importante pour que nous laissions la moindre chance à Shepherd… ».

-« Je devrais… peut-être t'accompagner » ? Proposa Jane, son inquiétude pour son petit-ami refaisant surface. Est-ce que le directeur du FBI allait le tenir responsable de ses actions ?

-« Tu as eu des journées éprouvantes ces derniers temps, tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour te reposer, tenir compagnie à Kira… et aider Patterson à ne pas trop y penser », termina-t-il un ton plus bas en s'approchant d'elle, sachant que ce dernier argument la ferait fléchir. Bien que Pellington ne leur ait pas formellement interdit d'accéder aux locaux du FBI, mieux valait qu'il y aille d'abord seul pour tâter le terrain.

-« Je préférerais… »

-« Je sais, et moi aussi », la coupa gentiment Kurt. « Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher parce que je ne travaille pas pour Shepherd, alors il ne trouvera rien », dit-il avec confiance. La brune se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres un instant, avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur. Elle savait que le supérieur de Kurt cherchait peut-être un moyen de l'écarter, et que se rendre là-bas pourrait lui donner plus de munitions, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait de laisser son petit-ami se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup.

-« La sauce est prête, il ne reste qu'à faire cuire les pâtes et à la réchauffer et vous pourrez manger », dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la table de la salle à manger pour y récupérer ses clés.

-« Tu ne veux pas manger avant de partir ? Pellington peu bien attendre un peu », intervint Patterson.

-« Plus vite je règle ça, et plus vite je serais revenu. D'ailleurs, j'en profiterais pour tirer aussi au clair cette histoire d'accès qui ne fonctionne pas », répondit son supérieur en essayant de paraître confiant. Les regards légèrement soupçonneux de Jane et de son amie blonde lui montra qu'il n'avait pas complétement réussi, mais cela les dissuaderait de faire des choses stupides en son absence… du moins il l'espérait.

…

 _Bureaux du FBI_

En pénétrant dans l'open-space à la sortie de l'ascenseur, Kurt fut immédiatement enveloppé par l'atmosphère familière du lieu. Comme d'habitude, l'endroit fourmillait d'activité, des agents allant et venant en tous sens en discutant des affaires qui leur étaient affectées, ou absorbés dans des conversations téléphoniques avec des témoins potentiels. Certains vinrent rapidement vers lui pour quérir un conseil ou une signature en bas d'un document en le voyant, ce qu'il prit pour un signe positif. Si Pellington avait vraiment voulu l'écarter, il aurait donné des consignes pour que le travail administratif soit envoyé sur d'autres chefs de service en attendant. Alors qu'il approchait de son bureau, il croisa Nas qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-« Je vous cherchais… nous devons parler », lui dit rapidement la femme à mi-voix, ce qui ternit immédiatement son humeur.

-« Vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui », marmonna-t-il, s'attirant un regard surpris en retour. « Longue histoire ».

-« Je vois… je dois vous parler de l'enquête sur l'accident des Dickinson ».

-« Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez coupé l'accès de Patterson à la base de donnée » ? Demanda Kurt en entrant dans son bureau pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Non… je vois, Pellington a dû demander à votre service informatique de la mettre temporairement hors-course en apprenant les résultats des analyses, par peur que quelqu'un de votre équipe ne réagisse de manière extrême », répondit Nas après un instant de réflexion.

-« Ce n'était pas un accident », comprit Kurt, voyant ainsi le pressentiment qu'ils avaient tous eux se confirmer.

-« Non… Sanders a été drogué de manière à provoquer de graves hallucinations ».

-« Une idée du coupable, un suspect » ?

-« Ce n'est qu'une théorie pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore de preuve mais… j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un cas similaire », admit Nas à contrecœur.

-« Et qui impliquait qui » ? Demanda Kurt, ayant déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

-« La CIA », répondit finalement l'agent de la NSA en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 83_

14/03/2018


	84. Chap 84 - Des choix difficiles

Deux chapitre de suite dans les temps, nous sommes sur le bon chemin pour reprendre notre rythme de croisière il semblerait ^^

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Elislin et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28 :** Pellington compte quand même un peu sur Kurt pour arriver à canaliser son équipe. Il essaye de tenir Patterson à distance de l'enquête non pour cacher la vérité, mais parce qu'il a vu à quel point leurs réactions pouvaient être émotionnelles et qu'il se méfie de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en apprenant qui est derrière la tentative d'assassinat. Il faut quand même avouer que tout sévère qu'il soit, le directeur du FBI à de sérieuses raisons de douter de tout et de tout le monde.

 **Elislin** : For once, Nas tell the truth… well, in her point of view at least.

 **Vane84** : Oui Kurt galère un peu, mais il sait aussi que malgré son désir de les protéger, il ne pourra pas garder le secret bien longtemps. En ce qui concerne Roman, une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Tandis que Patterson découvre que son accès à la base de données du FBI a été invalidé, Kurt essaye de la convaincre que ce n'est pas une sanction, sans pour autant lui dire que Jane et elle devront être évaluées avant de revenir, comme le reste de l'équipe. La discussion qui s'ensuit est un difficile numéro d'équilibriste pour lui, prit entre la nécessité de leur remonter le moral et celle de leur cacher que les derniers évènements ont placé l'équipe sur la touche. Après être temporairement parvenu à apaiser leur culpabilité, Weller se rend ensuite aux bureaux du FBI où Pellington souhaite le faire passer au polygraphe concernant le fait que Shepherd ait payé ses études. Il croise cependant Nas, qui finit par lui avouer que la CIA est derrière l'accident des Dickinson.

….

 **Chapitre 84 – Des choix difficiles**

….

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Le corps tendu et les mâchoires serrées, Kurt sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire où il venait de passer près d'une heure à répondre aux questions de Pellington accroché à une stupide machine. Comme attendu, la plupart des questions avaient portées sur sa période à l'académie militaire et sur la façon dont sa bourse avait été obtenue. Le test avait cependant prouvé qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi la mère adoptive de Jane avait fait cela, quel rôle elle voulait lui faire jouer dans son plan, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu être pris en faute sur la provenance de l'argent. À l'époque, il avait vraiment cru obtenir une bourse au mérite suite à ses excellents résultats, et il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur l'organisme qui la lui avait octroyée.

De la même manière que lui, Pellington n'avait pas semblé surpris. Malgré ses défauts, il savait que son supérieur n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse être de mèche dans toute cette affaire. Eh bien… pas de manière certaine en tout cas, mais le doute était humain, et il devait aussi reconnaitre que dans les mêmes circonstances, vu le niveau de préparation que Sandstorm avait démontré et les contacts que Shepherd semblait avoir noués à des niveaux très hauts ou très bien placé du pouvoir, lui aussi aurait voulu s'assurer que ses hommes n'étaient pas compromis.

Par contre, il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé les questions qui concernaient sa relation avec Jane... bien sûr, il comprenait les inquiétudes de Pellington. D'un point de vue purement technique, le fait qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour la femme qui avait été envoyé les infiltrer pouvait clairement apparaitre comme un conflit d'intérêt majeur, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Compte tenu des derniers évènements, il était même logique que le directeur du FBI se préoccupe de savoir si cette relation n'était pas un autre piège tendu par Shepherd, même si il semblait au moins avoir admis que Jane n'essayait pas de les manipuler et qu'elle ne faisait que suivre son cœur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins ce simple petit détail l'empêcherait peut-être de faire de nouvelles réflexions comme celle qui avaient poussées sa petite-amie à douter de leur relation…

Malgré la situation, Kurt n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire remarquer ce qu'il pensait de cette ingérence dans sa vie privée à l'homme face à lui. Les pics frénétiques qui étaient apparus sur l'écran avaient sans doute clairement montrés son mécontentement lorsque sa respiration et sa pression sanguine avaient augmentées en flèche sous le coup de la colère. L'un comme l'autre ils n'avaient pas démordus de leur position, devant un Monroe réquisitionné une nouvelle fois pour gérer l'appareil et qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible au milieu de l'affrontement verbal entre ses deux supérieurs. Toutefois, même si il n'avait pas caché qu'il désapprouvait ce choix, qu'il estimait préjudiciable à sa carrière et peut-être même à l'enquête, Pellington avait fini par admettre que cette décision était du seul ressort de Kurt. Il avait cependant clairement signifié qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur son appui si sa relation avec la fille de Shepherd venait aux oreilles de personnes comme Weitz, qui en profiteraient certainement pour réclamer sa tête.

Weller n'en avait pas été surpris, après tout Pellington était un politicien, et ce qui comptait le plus pour lui était de préserver son poste. Si pour cela il fallait qu'il le jette aux loups, il le ferait certainement sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, même si pour l'instant il avait pris leur parti contre la CIA. Cependant, en dépit des désaccords qui les opposaient sur la nature de sa relation avec Jane, il était reconnaissant à son patron de ne pas avoir posé de questions trop intimes. Même si il devait bien se douter que Jane habitait avec lui depuis des semaines, le directeur du FBI n'avait pas insisté sur ce point-là, pas plus qu'il n'avait demandé si ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Il s'était contenté de vérifier chacune de ses dernières décisions liées à Jane pour essayer de déterminer si leur relation avait affecté son jugement. Le résultat avait été… mitigé. Bien sûr le détecteur n'avait rien montré de particulier, puisqu'il n'avait pas menti, probablement parce que son supérieur n'était pas au courant de tout et n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions. De son point de vu, tout ce qu'il avait fait ou décidé ces derniers temps à propos de Jane ou de son équipe était justifié. Manifestement Pellington était resté sceptique sur ce point, et peut-être même inquiet. Après tout, le fait qu'il pense réellement que ce qu'il avait fait été juste ne voulait pas dire que c'était en accord avec la politique du bureau. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Kurt avait toujours son poste, tout du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête sur Sandstorm, mais son supérieur lui avait clairement fait comprendre que désormais ses actions, et par extensions celles de l'équipe, seraient scrutées avec attention.

Alors qu'il regagnait son bureau lentement, son air renfrogné faisant fuir les quelques agents qui avaient envisagé de lui faire signer un document, il remercia silencieusement le ciel que Pellington ne sache rien de ce que Zapata et Reade lui avaient avoué plus tôt dans la journée, ni de certaines des choses qu'ils avaient faites pour retrouver Jane ou pour trouver de quoi mettre Keaton hors course… Patterson avait raison, il y avait tout simplement trop de secrets et de décisions prises sans concertation dans l'équipe ces derniers temps, et ils allaient devoir tout mettre à plat. Il se sentait toujours blessé que ses amis n'aient pas eu assez confiance en lui pour venir le trouver lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à des problèmes en apparence insoluble, mais ressasser le passé ne servait à rien. La seule chose qui pourrait les aider face au plan de Shepherd, et à l'attention de Pellington, était de se serrer les coudes et d'affronter chaque difficulté comme une équipe, comme une famille… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir retourner chez lui et avouer à deux jeunes femmes au fort caractère qu'il leur avait volontairement caché des choses… car à l'heure actuelle, il était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il reprochait à Reade et Zapata….

Dans l'intimité de son bureau, il grimaça en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil. Patterson et Jane avait beau être les personnes les plus compréhensives qu'il connaisse, bien que de manières et pour des raisons différentes, la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer n'allait certainement pas leur plaire. Plus il y pensait, et plus il doutait que même l'idée qu'il avait fait cela pour les protéger suffise à les calmer… Un petit coup sec à la porte lui fit lever la tête, et il fit signe à Nas d'entrer.

-« Comment s'est passé… l'entretien » ? Demanda prudemment la femme de la NSA en s'asseyant face à lui.

-« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre… Le fait que Shepherd ait payé mes études et certaines de mes… dernières décisions ne plaisent pas à Pellington, mais je ne suis pas suspendu », soupira Kurt en se renfonçant un peu dans son siège.

-« Et en ce qui concerne l'évaluation psychologique » ?

-« Il est resté intraitable dessus. Toute l'équipe est sur la touche le temps qu'Iliana Dickinson juge que notre jugement n'est pas compromis et que… Patterson et Jane sont capables de reprendre. Ce n'est qu'officieux mais je doute qu'il apprécierait de nous voir revenir au travail demain pour reprendre l'enquête… ».

-« Eh bien… D'un certain point de vue, son inquiétude est compréhensible, et mieux vaut ne pas le braquer pour le moment. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il y a des fuites majeures dans son agence, et il est nécessaire d'évaluer les dégâts », commença prudemment Nas. « Je sais que Jane compte énormément pour vous et… ».

-« C'est pour cela que vous êtes venus nous voir non » ? Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt. « Pour… utiliser ce lien que nous avons avec elle ».

-« J'admets que les circonstances n'ont pas forcement été des plus favorables… À cette époque Jane représentait en effet notre meilleure chance d'infiltrer Sandstorm et d'obtenir suffisamment d'informations pour les stopper, même si je n'avais pas idée qu'elle était aussi… proche de la preneuse de décision. Et oui, je comptais sur votre… lien pour la convaincre de coopérer », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« Vous savez le pire » ? Demanda brusquement Kurt, les yeux soudain perdus dans le vague. « Avec le recul… nous avons très mal géré ce moment ».

-« Comme je le disais, les circonstances été particulières vous étiez tous en colère et… ».

-« Et ça n'excuse pas ce que nous avons fait », la coupa Weller sans la regarder. « Nous connaissons Jane, probablement mieux que personne. Par certains côtés nous la connaissons peut-être même mieux qu'elle ne se connait. Pourtant, nous avons… j'ai permis que tout cela lui arrive. Et malgré tout… je suis sûr que si nous avions essayé une approche moins… violente, en tentant de la convaincre plutôt que de la menacer, elle aurait tout de même accepté de nous aider. Elle était blessée, seule, vulnérable, effrayée et nous en avons tiré profit… Mais Jane a toujours fait ce qui lui semblait juste, et je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait accepté de nous aider malgré tout, parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire… la bonne chose à faire pour sauver des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'innocents », ajouta-t-il d'un ton douloureux, empreint d'un immense regret.

-« C'est possible », admit Nas d'un air mal à l'aise sans en dire plus, que ce soit par regret ou par crainte de le contrarier.

-« Jane a suffisamment donné et elle mérite d'avoir l'opportunité de faire ses propres choix, plutôt que d'être contrainte à se mettre en danger encore et encore. Je me moque de ce que pense Pellington, je ne laisserais personne se servir d'elle à nouveau ou la blesser », continua Kurt en la regardant enfin dans les yeux, sans sembler tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

L'agent de la NSA l'observa un instant, se retenant de faire remarquer que c'était justement ce genre de comportement qui inquiétait le directeur du FBI. La critique s'adressait également à elle, car c'était bien à cause de sa venue et des informations qu'elle leur avait donné que l'équipe Weller avait traqué Jane pour la ramener et la contraindre à coopérer. Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'était que ce même lien très fort qui les unissait à nouveau depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au point entre eux garantissait presque à lui seul la participation de Jane. Personne n'aurait à la forcer à quoi que ce soit, car elle irait jusqu'au bout dans l'espoir de protéger son équipe, comme le montraient ses actions sur le bateau. Là encore, la jeune femme se garda de partager ses sentiments à voix haute, et choisit prudemment d'orienter la conversation dans une autre direction.

-« Est-ce que le directeur a abordé la question de Roman » ?

-« Il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il serait prêt à nous aider ».

-« Il aidera Jane, comme Cade et Ethan d'après ce que nous avons compris… tout du moins si le raid du groupe d'intervention ne les a pas fait changer d'avis », fit remarquer Nas.

-« C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Roman ne fera pas de mal à Jane, ça j'en suis sûr, mais de là à prendre fait et cause contre sa mère… », soupira Kurt en se frottant nerveusement les yeux avec le pouce et l'index de sa main droite.

-« Jane pourrait peut-être… ».

-« Je refuse de lui demander ça. Convaincre Roman de changer de camp représente malgré tout un risque, et elle ne le fera pas sans contrepartie pour sa sécurité. Pellington en est conscient, mais il refuse toujours le moindre accord pour Roman. Jane est prête à beaucoup pour arrêter sa mère, mais elle ne mettra pas son frère en danger si c'est pour le voir en cellule après… voire pire », objecta Kurt en commençant nerveusement à jouer avec un stylo qui trainait sur son bureau.

-« Nous devons tout de même tenter une approche. En fait, Jane a même régulièrement insisté pour que nous lui laissions cette opportunité et le moment semble être venu. Même si elle semble avoir regagné la confiance de Shepherd, Roman peut nous en apprendre beaucoup sur leur mère et son organisation, et combler les vides manquants dans les souvenirs de sa sœur», contra immédiatement Nas. « Je comprends que le fait qu'il couvre Jane face à Shepherd soit un soulagement pour vous, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un criminel ».

-« Vous n'avez pas de frère ni de sœur n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Kurt en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

-« Non, je suis fille unique, mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas bien le rapport », répondit son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je ne cautionne absolument pas ce qu'il a fait, et je suis même prêt à reconnaitre que je préférerais le savoir dans un endroit où il ne risque pas de nuire à quelqu'un… Il semble parfois instable, même si Jane arrive visiblement en partie à canaliser ses pulsions, mais compte tenu de l'enfance qu'ils ont eue, je peux comprendre ce qui l'a rendu comme ça. Tout comme je peux comprendre que Jane ne soit pas encline à le mettre en danger. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il reste son frère biologique, il est le seul survivant de leur famille, et elle a désespérément besoin de liens avec son passé. Lui demander de le mettre sciemment en danger pour le sacrifier ensuite… cela pourrait la détruire », dit sombrement Kurt. Fort heureusement, Pellington ne s'était pas trop étendu sur la question, mais il redoutait qu'à un moment donné, si leurs progrès ne semblaient pas suffisants, son supérieur passe à l'action en essayant de forcer Jane à obtenir l'aide de Roman, quitte à lui mentir en promettant que rien ne lui arriverait ensuite.

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Jane… »

-« Elle vous en a parlé » ? La coupa à nouveau Kurt, surprit. Après tout considérant le fait qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle sa liberté avait brutalement pris fin deux petites semaines seulement après son évasion, il ne pensait pas que Jane soit particulièrement confiante envers l'agent de la NSA. D'un autre côté, elle tenait sans doute tellement à protéger son frère qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre ses sentiments et ses craintes de côtés, en échange d'une chance, si petite soit-elle, qu'il s'en sorte vivant et en liberté.

-« Oui… Elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer à cause de la pression de Pellington ». À nouveau, Kurt retint un soupir contrarié, cela ressemblait tellement à Jane d'essayer de protéger tout le monde en même temps…

-« Est-ce que vous lui avez promis quelque chose » ? Demanda-t-il d'un coup soupçonneux. Bien qu'elle ait un peu changé dans son comportement ces derniers temps, maintenant qu'elle avait appris à connaitre Jane, elle pouvait tout aussi bien essayer de la manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins. Arrêter Shepherd était la seule chose qui la motivait, et elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était prête à aller très loin pour y parvenir.

-« Non. Je lui ai dit qu'en l'absence d'appui de Pellington, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de faire passer Roman sous l'autorité de la NSA, en utilisant ses… compétences ».

-« Vous voulez faire de lui quoi ? Un genre de consultant pour faire le sale boulot » ? Demanda Weller en fronçant les sourcils, d'un ton à la fois surpris et désapprobateur.

-« Étant donné les circonstances c'est sans doute le mieux qu'il puisse obtenir », fit remarquer Nas d'un ton défensif.

-« Et Jane est d'accord avec ça » ?

-« Pas totalement mais… elle sait que c'est probablement la seule chance de garder Roman loin de la CIA ou d'une prison de haute sécurité une fois que tout cela sera fini ».

-« Pour le moment ce n'est que spéculation de toute façon. Shepherd a eu des années pour le conditionner, et je doute que Roman accepte… du moins pas sans garanties », fit remarquer Kurt.

-« Ce n'est pas si sûr. Vous n'avez peut-être pas été attentif considérant ce qu'il se passait avec Jane à ce moment-là, mais j'ai clairement entendu Shepherd dire qu'elle aurait demandé à Roman de l'abattre si elle n'avait pas réussi son test. S'il avait encore des doutes, je pense que cela lui a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que leur mère est prête à tout, même à les sacrifier, pour réussir son plan », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« Dès qu'elle ira mieux j'en parlerais avec Jane », consentit Kurt après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Et concernant la CIA ? Est-ce que Pellington est au courant de tout » ?

-« Il sait que quelqu'un utilisant leurs méthodes a provoqué l'accident. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce soit l'Agence en elle-même qui est impliquée, cela pourrait aussi être un ancien agent reconverti en tueur à gage mais… ».

-« Mais la coïncidence est trop grosse. Nous nous sommes opposés à Keaton et quelques jours plus tard Sanders envois tout le monde dans le décor », compléta Kurt pour elle.

-« Oui et non. Je ne pense pas que Keaton soit impliqué pour une fois, du moins pas directement. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais nous savons que le juge Dickinson a fait beaucoup de bruit auprès de ses relations à propos d'Orion, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère, avant de rencontrer Jane. D'après la liste de Markos, nous savons aussi que les familles qui ont essayé avec un peu trop d'insistance de savoir ce qui était arrivé à leurs proches tués sur l'ordre de Carter ont presque toutes subies des tragédies ou des accidents beaucoup trop opportuns pour être des coïncidences. Même si Keaton n'était pas directement impliqué dans le programme, certains de ses supérieurs ont pu se sentir menacé par toute cette agitation et décider de prendre des mesures ».

-« Génial, ce qui voudrait dire que nous avons maintenant deux ennemis à combattre », maugréa Kurt.

-« D'après mes informations, Keaton est actuellement suspendu, je doute qu'il soit réellement un problème, il doit être bien trop occupé à essayer de sauver ce qu'il reste de sa carrière », le détrompa Nas.

-« C'est probablement la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ».

-« En ce qui concerne celui ou ceux qui sont derrière la tentative de meurtre, je pense que nous devrions laisser fuiter certaines des informations que nous avons obtenu de Markos. Si le secret sur Orion sort, pas forcément sur la place publique mais au moins dans les hautes sphères, essayer de faire taire Jane ou Dickinson devient superflu… ».

-« C'est risqué », fit remarquer Kurt.

-« Moins que d'attendre de résoudre l'enquête en laissant la famille sous protection en permanence… Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de courir deux lièvres à la fois, enquêter en même temps sur les hommes qui ont mis sur pied Orion et sur Shepherd est impossible avec les moyens à notre disposition », répondit Nas avec un haussement d'épaule las.

-« En fait… il y a peut-être une autre solution », dit Kurt pensivement. L'agent de la NSA releva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, attendant qu'il précise sa pensée.

-« Nous savons que l'agent Bellinger enquête sur ce genre d'affaire, en lien avec la commission du Congrès pour le renseignement. Et d'après ce que Shepherd a dit, il se rapproche d'Orion ».

-« Je me souviens oui, elle a même demandé à Jane de le faire taire ».

-« Borden a demandé à Jane de le faire taire, si il s'avérait qu'il en sait trop », grogna Kurt avec hostilité, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et de reprendre. « Visiblement cela l'inquiète pour une raison que nous ignorons encore. Peut-être qu'elle-même a été impliquée dans Orion à une époque, ou qu'elle craint qu'en suivant cette piste d'autres remontent jusqu'à Jane et que son plan tombe à l'eau…Toujours est-il que Bellinger pourrait nous permettre de faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'il a effectivement des informations valables sur Orion, nous pourrions nous en servir pour tenir la CIA à distance. Cela montrerait également à Shepherd que Jane suit ses ordres, et elle ne s'étonnera pas de la voir aller lui parler. Théoriquement il est même censé enquêter sur son enlèvement, nous avons donc une excuse en or pour le faire venir ici loin des oreilles indiscrètes… »

-« Je n'y avais pas pensé… Cela pourrait effectivement être la solution à la plupart de nos problèmes », admit Nas après un instant de réflexion.

-« Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de mon équipe sur le terrain… », soupira Kurt.

-« Eh bien… Si vous êtes… investis, je ne pense pas qu'Iliana Dickinson s'y oppose très longtemps. Pour vous et les agents Reade et Zapata en tout cas ».

-« Pellington m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez proposé… ».

-« C'est vrai. Nous sommes sur des délais très courts et nous savons déjà qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Sandstorm. Elle est également compréhensive et c'est ce dont Jane et l'agent Patterson ont besoin… Comme le directeur Pellington était déterminé à ce que cette évaluation ait lieu, cela m'a semblé plus facile que ce soit avec elle », répondit Nas d'un ton neutre.

-« C'est un bon choix. L'équipe la connait, et après ce qui vient d'arriver avec Borden, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un en qui ils savent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance. Ou du moins d'une personne envers qui ils ne seront pas immédiatement hostiles… », admit Kurt, même si la perspective ne l'enchantait toujours pas. « Par contre vous devriez rétablir l'accès de Patterson. Même dans son état elle ne résistera pas à une énigme, et elle est déterminée à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve pourquoi on l'a mise à l'écart ».

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait interdit l'accès, cette décision était celle de votre patron. Ce n'est pas par méfiance envers elle parce qu'elle était proche de Borden, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure il avait peur que vos réactions soient un peu… extrêmes en apprenant ce que les résultats des analyses avaient montré ».

-« C'est stupide. Dans leur état Jane et Patterson ne vont pas se lancer dans une course à travers la ville pour retrouver l'exécutant. Je ne les laisserais pas faire de toute façon. Mais le leur cacher va leur faire croire que nous doutons d'elles et ce n'est pas le but recherché ».

-« Je peux redonner accès à la base de données à l'agent Patterson sans que le directeur Pellington ne le sache mais vous devrez être vigilant. Il a déjà décidé de surveiller votre équipe de près alors mieux vaudrait ne pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de penser que votre objectivité est compromise », conseilla l'agent de la NSA.

-« Laissez-moi m'occuper de Pellington. Je m'assurerais que Jane et Patterson comprennent bien la situation, mais elles se doutent déjà de quelque chose, et je préfère prendre les devants plutôt que de leur laisser découvrir par elles-mêmes que nous sommes sur la touche ».

-« Si vous en êtes sûr », se contenta de dire Nas, manifestement sceptique sur la situation.

-« J'en suis sûr », répondit fermement Kurt. L'agent de la NSA sembla hésiter un instant, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa.

-« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur l'agent Bellinger pendant que vous discutez avec Jane et l'agent Patterson ».

-« Quelque chose dont je n'ai pas hâte », marmonna Kurt en se levant.

….

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

En entrant chez lui, Kurt fut accueilli par un léger bruit de fond provenant de la télé, et s'arrêta devant une scène terriblement attendrissante. Assises côtes à côtes sur le canapé, Jane et Patterson regardaient distraitement un dessin animé, tandis qu'allongée sur elles deux, sa tête sur le ventre de la brune tatouée et ses jambes sur les genoux de Patterson, Kira dormait toujours tournée vers l'écran. Manifestement elle avait décidé de suivre son programme confortablement, mais avait fini par être vaincue par le sommeil et les deux jeunes femmes avaient continué sans bouger pour ne pas la réveiller.

-« Tout va bien » ? Lui demanda immédiatement Jane à voix basse en le voyant entrer.

-« Comment s'est passée ta discussion avec Pellington » ? Renchérit Patterson de la même façon.

-« Pas aussi bien que j'aurais aimé, mais mieux que je le pensais », admit Kurt en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour leur faire face. « Pellington a admis que je n'étais pas lié à Shepherd et je conserve mon poste, même si il est en désaccord avec certaines de mes récentes décisions ».

-« À cause de moi », murmura Jane.

-« Eh », dit-il doucement en attrapant sa main libre, faisant remuer Kira involontairement dans la manœuvre. « Je te l'ai dit, il n'approuve peut être pas notre relation, mais je m'en moque. Et il m'a confirmé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de modifier ton accord après ce qui est arrivé sur le bateau ».

-« Dieu merci », souffla Patterson à côté d'eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils murmurent, Kira se mit à gémir doucement dans son sommeil, et remua davantage. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Kurt la souleva délicatement pour aller la coucher dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur elle avant de regagner le salon. Il y trouva son amie et sa petite-amie penchées sur la tablette de l'agent fédéral, manifestement en pleine discussion.

-« J'ai retrouvé mon accès à la base et tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'ont donné les résultats », dit la blonde en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Ce n'était pas un accident ».

-« Tu étais déjà au courant » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton surprit, se demandant en même temps pourquoi il avait gardé cette information pour lui.

-« J'ai croisé Nas en allant voir Pellington et elle m'a rapidement mise au courant des derniers développements ».

-« Parfait, maintenant que nous savons que ce n'était pas un accident, nous allons pouvoir chercher qui a accès à ce genre de produit… », commença Patterson.

-« Nous n'allons pas faire ça… Pas tout de suite du moins », la coupa doucement Kurt.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur.

-« C'est… il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire », avoua Weller en rassemblant son courage pour se préparer à une conversation qui s'annonçait difficile. Mieux valait cependant crever l'abcès maintenant, car si Patterson était déterminé à poursuivre l'enquête, il ne pourrait pas continuer de trouver des excuses justifiant qu'elle reste ici ou chez elle plutôt que d'aller au bureau.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 84_

21/03/2018


	85. Chap 85 - Premiers pas

Un petit chapitre de mise au point suite aux derniers évènements, qui ont vu l'équipe connaitre quelques turbulences à cause de certains secrets.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Guest et Vane84 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** Pellington n'est pas stupide, il a bien compris que sa relation avec Jane était un point sensible pour Kurt, et la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme cela, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt d'en rajouter. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas prévu qu'il découvre ce que Tasha et Reade on fait, ils ont suffisamment bien couvert leurs traces, et le reste de l'équipe ne va sûrement pas aller le lui raconter.

 **Guest** : Ah mince dommage pour ton téléphone. C'est l'ennuyeux avec les smartphones, le moindre choc et paf, l'écran est foutu. Pellington n'est pas mauvais dans le sens où il ne cherche pas à nuire à l'équipe Weller par plaisir. Il ne se préoccupe que de deux choses, la réputation du FBI et la sienne. Du coup, il est logique de le voir concerné par les derniers évènements, car même si il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas, l'équipe de Kurt a tendance à franchir la ligne dès que Jane est impliquée.

 **Vane84** : Effectivement, Kurt va avoir un peu de mal à tenir certains membres de son équipe, car ce qu'il cache ne sera pas sans effets. Pour Keaton la réponse bientôt…

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Son entretien avec Pellington laisse Kurt avec un sentiment mitigé. Il est parvenu à convaincre son supérieur qu'il n'a rien à voir dans les plans de Shepherd, malgré le fait qu'elle ait payé ses études. Toutefois, le directeur du FBI reste inquiet de son lien avec Jane, et notamment de ses réactions trop émotionnelles lorsque la brune est concernée. Bien que Kurt lui ait clairement signifié de ne plus se mêler de sa vie privée, Pellington ajoute tout de même qu'il ne le soutiendra pas si sa relation vient aux oreilles de certaines personnes, comme Weitz. De retour dans son bureau, Weller discute avec Nas de la suite de l'enquête concernant ce qui est désormais une tentative de meurtre contre les Dickinson. Manifestement la CIA ou quelqu'un utilisant leurs méthodes est impliqué, ce qui l'amène à penser à la mission confiée à Jane par Borden, et à chercher à entrer en contact avec l'agent Bellinger, pour voir ce qu'il sait à propos d'Orion. Dans le même temps, il décide de dire la vérité à Jane et Patterson concernant la mise à l'écart de l'équipe, préférant qu'elles l'apprennent de sa bouche.

….

 **Chapitre 85 – Premiers pas**

.…

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Kurt soupira en regardant Jane pelotonnée dans le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce, griffonnant quelque chose dans son carnet de dessin. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit que Pellington insistait pour que toute l'équipe soit évaluée une semaine plus tôt, elle avait été d'humeur changeante, tantôt renfermée sur elle-même, essayant de maintenir la façade de force et de détachement qu'elle avait arboré lors de son retour parmi eux après son évasion, tantôt plus démonstrative. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à la douleur et à la trahison qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait avoué ce qu'il lui cachait. Comme il l'avait craint, elle avait pris sa tentative de la protéger comme un manque de confiance en elle. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées ensuite lorsqu'il avait enchainé sur le fait que toute l'équipe était concernée, pas seulement elle. La colère avait brièvement illuminée son regard, rapidement remplacée par l'inquiétude et par quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être dans sa tête pour deviner que la culpabilité avait remplacé tout autre sentiment, et qu'elle avait sans doute encore trouvé le moyen de se blâmer pour ce qui arrivait, comme si la mise à l'écart de l'équipe était la conséquence de ses actions.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quoi dire, il avait cependant été pris par la réaction de sa deuxième interlocutrice. Focalisé sur Jane, Kurt n'avait pas observé le jeu des émotions sur le visage de Patterson, beaucoup plus expressive. D'abord choquée, la blonde avait semblé perdre littéralement petit à petit le calme qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler pendant son absence, et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues presque sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

 _Flashback_

 _-« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit… Tu ne nous as rien dit » ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante, se reprenant lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Jane était logée à la même enseigne qu'elle._

 _-« Tu avais… Vous aviez toutes les deux besoins de temps… Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez… »._

 _-« Quoi ? Exclues ? Humiliées » ? Lui demanda la blonde, sa voix montant d'une octave sur la fin._

 _-« Non ! Vous aviez l'air de vous sentir tellement coupable toutes les deux… je ne voulais juste pas que vous pensiez que c'était de votre faute », répondit Kurt en regardant les deux jeunes femmes face à lui._

 _-« Mais c'est le cas… Mon accès désactivé ce n'était pas un problème technique n'est-ce pas ? C'était Pellington », comprit Patterson en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _-« Oui », admit Kurt à contrecœur. À ce stade, mentir ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et il maudit mentalement son supérieur pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, surtout sans lui en parler pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer et de trouver un moyen de présenter la chose à la jeune femme enceinte. Sur sa droite, Jane ne dit rien, mais il pouvait voir à son expression qu'elle partageait les craintes de leur amie._

 _-« Donc… j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Pellington m'en veut parce qu'à cause de moi, Borden a eu des informations importantes », souffla douloureusement l'agent du FBI._

 _-« Non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il n'a rien contre toi, ni contre Jane d'ailleurs », protesta Kurt en se tournant ensuite vers sa petite amie de crainte qu'elle ne commence elle aussi à imaginer des choses. Et à voir son regard, elle n'était visiblement pas loin d'envisager le pire._

 _-« Mais il a voulu me sanctionner, sinon il n'aurait pas fait désactiver mon accès », répondit Patterson avec des sanglots dans la voix._

 _-« C'est logique, il ne m'a jamais fait confiance », murmura Jane de son côté, d'une voix empreinte d'un mélange de colère et de douleur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, le coup était rude… Elle leur avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, les informations qu'elle avait acquises, ses souvenirs, sa loyauté, son futur même en les laissant la pousser toujours plus loin dans les manipulations de Shepherd pour ne pas être rendue à la CIA après son évasion, et pourtant cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Malgré les assurances de Kurt, et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, même lui ne pourrait pas la protéger si Pellington décidait de ne pas respecter son accord… La vieille méfiance enfouie au fond d'elle refit alors surface. Est-ce que le directeur adjoint du FBI comptait simplement se servir d'elle et l'envoyer ensuite en prison, ou pire, une fois Shepherd arrêtée ? Avec un frisson d'angoisse elle se rappela qu'avec l'enchainement de drames ces derniers jours, elle avait été trop occupée à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par sa mère, ou à garder Kira, pour récupérer la dernière version de son accord et la signer… Pour l'instant, son avenir ne reposait donc que sur le bon vouloir de Pellington._

 _Et pourtant… à part sa vie, elle n'avait plus rien à leur offrir. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour prouver qu'elle n'était plus Remi ? À moins que… à moins qu'elle ne soit au-delà de toute rédemption ? Peut-être que ses erreurs, ses crimes passés étaient tout simplement trop importants pour être pardonnés, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle mettait à les corriger. Patterson ne sembla pas l'entendre, trop loin pour percevoir son chuchotement et sans doute trop perdue dans ses pensées et sa propre culpabilité, mais Kurt le fit._

 _Frénétiquement il chercha un moyen d'arranger les choses, prit entre deux feux. Il ne pouvait pas réconforter les deux femmes en même temps, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait en privilégier une au détriment de l'autre. Jane était sa petite amie c'est vrai, mais Patterson était presque comme une petite sœur pour lui. Il les aimait toutes les deux, bien que de manières différentes, et voir leur réaction lui faisait mal au cœur._

 _Mentalement, Weller se maudit pour avoir agi avec autant de précipitation. Après sa conversation avec Nas et son entretien avec Pellington, il avait craint que quelqu'un ne finisse par dire avant lui aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles devraient faire l'objet d'une évaluation psychologique avant de pouvoir revenir travailler. Il réalisait cependant maintenant que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à leur cacher cela depuis quelques jours l'avait poussée à l'erreur, et il obtenait l'exact opposé de ce qu'il recherchait. En dépit des tensions entre eux après leurs aveux de la matinée, il aurait sans doute dû faire appel à Tasha et Reade pour l'aider, afin que Jane et Patterson se sentent entourées et protégées le temps d'assimiler ce nouveau choc. Il sentait la situation lui échapper à chaque parole des deux jeunes femmes, et ne voyait pas quoi faire ou dire pour les calmer._

 _-« Je… Non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Vous faites fausse route toutes les deux. Les apparences sont… trompeuses mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître… Pellington veut seulement être sûr que vous allez bien. Il sait que vous ne pouviez rien faire pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé », essaya-t-il d'expliquer._

 _-« Il le sait tellement qu'il nous met sur la touche », répliqua Patterson._

 _-« Ce n'est pas contre vous… Toute l'équipe doit être évaluée… Il veut s'assurer que nous sommes tous aptes à continuer sans être… affectés par les derniers évènements. Que personne ne puisse retourner ce qui est arrivé contre nous »._

 _-« Mais c'est à cause de nous si il juge que l'équipe est compromise… À cause de moi, parce que j'étais à l'origine de ce plan et… », commença Jane. Instantanément, Kurt se dirigea vers elle et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes._

 _-« Jane regarde-moi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il a mis du temps c'est vrai, mais il sait que tu nous es loyale »._

 _-« Mais Jane a raison c'est quand même à cause de nous que toute l'équipe est sanctionnée », intervint douloureusement Patterson._

 _-« L'équipe n'est pas sanctionnée, rien n'est officiel. C'est seulement une précaution… C'est pour cela que j'hésitais autant à vous le dire et… », Weller s'interrompit en voyant les deux femmes se crisper, tandis que Jane se dégageait de son étreinte un peu sèchement. Il comprit tardivement qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur._

 _-« Tu savais » ? Lui demanda la brune tatouée d'un ton clairement trahit._

 _-« Oui… »._

 _-« Depuis combien de temps » ? Demanda à son tour Patterson._

 _-« Depuis le soir où… nous avons récupéré Jane sur le bateau », admit finalement l'agent. « Je ne voulais rien dire tout de suite pour vous laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la trahison de Borden et… »_

 _-« Tu nous a menti », souffla Patterson, l'interrompant à nouveau._

 _-« Je… non… Ce n'est pas comme ça », essaya de se défendre Kurt, constatant avec angoisse que Jane semblait partager le sentiment de la blonde sur la question en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait._

 _-« Tu ne nous fais pas confiance non plus », marmonna douloureusement Jane, confirmant ses craintes._

 _-« Non ! Enfin si, bien sûr que si ! Je voulais seulement… »._

 _-« Je… j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici » dit soudain Patterson alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues, laissant Kurt figé sur place._

 _-« Jane je… je jure que je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça », dit-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie._

 _-« Tu ne voulais pas que nous l'apprenions du tout », rétorqua celle-ci en esquivant la main qu'il tendait vers elle. Le directeur adjoint du FBI hésita un instant, car il y avait du vrai dans cette accusation. S'il avait pu, il leur aurait caché cette information pour les protéger… Mais manifestement, elles ne voyaient pas les choses ainsi._

 _-« C'est… compliqué… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour… », commença Kurt, avant d'être interrompu par Jane._

 _-« Tu en as déjà assez fait », lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme avant de se précipiter pour suivre Patterson qui avait déjà atteint la porte d'entrée et récupérait son manteau. C'était rude mais pas immérité, soupira mentalement l'agent fédéral, avant de se secouer en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la porte se referma cependant sur Jane et Patterson, le laissant seul dans un appartement soudain silencieux. Il hésita à se lancer à leur poursuite, mais se retint au dernier moment. Malgré le désir qu'il avait de s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien, elles n'avaient manifestement pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. De plus, Kira dormait dans sa chambre, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici._

 _Fin du flashback_

Ayant sans doute finalement senti son regard sur elle, Jane releva les yeux vers lui, et se dépêcha de refermer son carnet en le voyant approcher. La semaine écoulée avait été relativement tendue entre eux au départ. Après quelques heures passées chez Patterson, à discuter ou peut-être à pleurer, il ne savait pas trop, la brune était revenue chez lui le soir même. Il n'avait au départ pas osé poser la question, mais avait fini par apprendre que Tasha, sans doute avertie par l'une ou l'autre était venue avec quelques affaires pour rester chez leur amie blonde le temps qu'elle se calme. Son inquiétude n'avait fait que redoubler lorsque Jane s'était montrée distante, presque froide avec lui, n'agissant normalement qu'avec Kira. Une fois la fillette couchée, il avait finalement trouvé le courage d'entrainer Jane à l'autre bout de l'appartement pour une conversation qui s'était révélée houleuse.

La brune avait oscillé entre la colère et la vulnérabilité, ayant manifestement du mal à lui faire confiance à propos des intentions de Pellington. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de lui faire remarquer à quel point son manque de confiance en elle la blessait. Kurt avait eu beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, sachant que c'était en fait ses vieilles craintes enfouies qui ressurgissaient, alimentées par la colère née de la trahison de Borden, ses efforts n'avaient pas vraiment été couronnés de succès. Sa seule victoire avait été de parvenir à convaincre Jane de dormir dans son lit plutôt que sur le canapé. L'agent fédéral avait toutefois été agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle avait accepté qu'il dorme avec elle, même si il comptait au départ dormir dans le salon pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Le matin venu, ils s'étaient réveillés à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si leurs corps refusaient d'accepter la distance physique que leurs esprits essayaient d'instaurer. Même si la jeune femme avait aussitôt précisé qu'elle lui en voulait toujours, cela avait constitué un premier pas encourageant. Après une journée passée à s'occuper de Kira en donnant le change, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas des tensions entre eux, et à la ramener chez elle, puisque sa mère était enfin sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient ensuite regagné son appartement. Pensant pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour essayer d'apaiser à nouveau les choses avec elle, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de la voir préparer son sac, manifestement prête à regagner l'appartement que lui avait fourni le FBI.

La panique l'avait envahie, à l'idée que le simple fait de lui avoir caché les intentions de Pellington puisse l'avoir mise en colère à ce point. D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre ses craintes, après tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à leur refaire confiance à nouveau. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler, il s'était précipité vers elle pour tenter de la convaincre de rester. Quelque part, il aurait presque trouvé plus facile si elle lui en voulait clairement, si elle lui avait crié dessus, mais elle était restée figée face à lui, apparemment sourde à ses arguments. Lorsqu'il avait mis sa fierté de côté et commencé à la supplier de reconsidérer son choix, elle avait enfin réagi, le surprenant à nouveau. Manifestement mal à l'aise et peu sûre d'elle, Jane lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne ferait rien qu'il ne voulait pas, puis avait attendu sa réponse. Avec un temps de retard, il avait compris que sa réaction n'était pas motivée par la colère, même si elle lui en voulant probablement toujours pour lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante, mais par la peur du rejet.

Son côté rationnel refaisant surface une fois qu'il avait compris que Jane n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans sa maison sûre, la lucidité était revenu. Après tout ce temps à la côtoyer pour l'aider à guérir depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré des griffes de Keaton, il savait que sa petite-amie craignait deux choses plus que tout : l'abandon et les voir se retourner contre elle, comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque Nas les avait convaincus de la ramener après l'avoir arrêté dans le New-Jersey. Brusquement, son comportement lui rappela sa dernière discussion avec Iliana Dickinson, sur le fait que Jane semblait les avoir pardonné aussi vite car au fond d'elle-même elle craignait de se retrouver seule à nouveau. Dans sa petite tête obstinée, elle avait dû passer la journée à ruminer, et finir par se persuader que puisqu'elle s'était disputée avec lui la veille, il ne voudrait probablement plus d'elle… Elle attendait donc qu'il lui ordonne de quitter les lieux et se tenait prête, ses maigres possessions emballées dans son sac de sport, pour retourner dans son appartement froid et vide.

L'idée de la jeune femme seule dans ce lieu presque impersonnel, luttant contre ses cauchemars et sa culpabilité sans personne pour la soutenir avait manqué de lui briser le cœur. La forçant doucement à poser son sac, il l'avait entrainé vers le canapé pour commencer à la convaincre qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Même si elle avait essayé de le lui cacher, se réfugiant derrière le masque impassible qu'elle avait porté dans les premiers temps après son retour au FBI, il avait bien vu qu'au fond d'elle elle peinait à croire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa réaction. Patiemment, il avait entrepris de la pousser à lui parler, démontant petit à petit chacune de ses craintes. La conversation avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais il était resté à chaque fois inflexible sur le fait qu'elle ne repartirait pas chez elle.

Durant les jours suivants, il était ensuite parvenu à lui faire admettre que personne ne la jugeait responsable de ce qui était arrivé avec Borden, avec l'aide d'Iliana qui profitait des visites quotidienne de Jane à Kira pour mener ses séances. Le plus dur était cependant de faire face à la culpabilité que sa petite-amie ressentait toujours à l'idée que Pellington les avait tous mis à l'écart à cause d'elle, et à son désir farouche de les protéger. Malgré tous leurs efforts, c'était une idée dont elle ne voulait pas démordre pour le moment.

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement en prenant conscience qu'il la regardait sans rien dire depuis un petit moment et qu'elle allait commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-« Retourner sur le terrain », répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. Kurt retint un soupir se doutant de ce qui la poussait à réclamer cela. Malgré leurs réticences, ils avaient tous joué le jeu et eus des séances journalières avec Iliana durant la semaine écoulée. Parfois ce n'était qu'une demi-heure chacun, la psychiatre passant cependant un peu plus de temps avec Jane et Patterson, pour ne pas trop la fatiguer, mais cela avait suffi pour que lui-même, Zapata et Reade soient déclarés aptes au service à nouveau au bout de quelques jours. Le fait qu'ils puissent retourner travailler alors qu'elles n'en avaient toujours pas reçu l'autorisation avait contrarié la brune et la blonde, qui se sentaient à nouveau exclues.

-« Jane… Nous en avons déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas une punition, nous voulons seulement être sûrs que tu as compris à quel point tu comptais pour nous… compris que tout n'était pas ta faute… Et surtout nous voulons être sûrs que tu n'essayeras pas à nouveau de te sacrifier pour nous ». Sa préoccupation sembla attendrir Jane, dont le visage mécontent s'adoucit progressivement. Caressant distraitement Fluffy qui était venu se pelotonner contre elle, la jeune femme soupira.

-« Une partie de moi le sais mais… ».

-« Mais tu as toujours du mal à l'admettre… Tu as toujours peur que nous finissions par nous dire que ce qui arrive est de ta faute et que nous nous retournions contre toi… que nous te blâmions pour ça », termina Kurt pour elle. La brune se contenta cette fois-ci de hausser les épaules, comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance, et il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Je sais qu'à cause de ce que je t'ai caché… tu n'as plus confiance en moi… je le comprends et… ».

-« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… », le coupa Jane, avant de s'interrompre pour essayer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

-« Que quoi ? Quoi que tu aies à dire, je suis là si tu veux parler. Je veux t'aider Jane, et si je ne t'ai pas dit que Pellington voulait une évaluation psychologique avant de te laisser revenir sur le terrain, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. Je te jure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai perdu confiance en toi », l'assura-t-il calmement.

-« Tu le promet » ? Demanda la brune dans un élan de vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

-« Sur ce que j'ai de plus cher », acquiesça sérieusement Weller. Lentement, il tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue, le geste le plus intime qu'il osait depuis des jours. Certes ils dormaient côtes à côtes, et se réveillaient souvent enlacés, mais dans la journée, Jane semblait essayer de garder une certaine distance entre eux, comme si elle cherchait toujours quel était le bon comportement à adopter. Même si cela lui pesait, Kurt la laissait aller à son rythme, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la brusquer à nouveau.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait cette fois-ci. Avec précaution, il effleura l'ecchymose sur sa joue gauche, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur sa lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue.

-« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment c'est arrivé » ? Tenta-t-il à nouveau. La journée de la veille avait pourtant bien commencée lorsque Pellington lui avait demandé de venir avec Jane au bureau pour qu'elle signe enfin son accord. La jeune femme avait été nerveuse tout le chemin, mais dès les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, elle avait semblé se métamorphoser. Son visage avait repris cet air impassible et confiant qu'elle arborait en présence d'inconnus, et l'effet l'avait laissé très mal à l'aise, car il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler ses vraies émotions. Le directeur du FBI ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que lui, et il avait simplement semblé surpris de la voir aussi déterminée. En voyant Jane s'apprêter à signer, Kurt l'avait interrompu, lui conseillant de lire attentivement le document pour être sûre de tous les termes. Il avait aussi proposé de l'emmener chez les Dickinson pour qu'Andrew, qui était sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours après sa femme pour regagner son foyer, puisse le lire et donner son avis.

Jane avait refusé, arguant qu'il était encore très affaibli, et ne voulant pas lui imposer un effort de réflexion trop intense dans son état. Il avait failli se mordre la langue devant son entêtement, comprenant qu'elle cherchait juste à se rassurer par cette bravade, comme si elle voulait se prouver à elle-même, et sans doute aussi à Pellington, qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Lui aussi avait lu avec soin le document, avant de la laisser le parapher, car il contenait exactement ce qui avait été convenu lors de leur dernière négociation, ni plus ni moins. Ensuite son supérieur l'avait retenu pour discuter de la prochaine réunion budgétaire et Jane s'était éclipsée. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas vraiment méfié, Reade et Tasha étaient dans le bâtiment et veilleraient sans doute sur elle, pendant que Patterson avait sa séance du jour chez les Dickinson. Lorsqu'il avait revu sa petite-amie qui l'attendait près de la voiture quelques heures plus tard, quelque chose lui avait toutefois semblé étrange. Ses cheveux étaient rabattu sur un côté de son visage, et elle restait obstinément tournée à l'opposé de lui. Il en avait compris la raison en s'approchant de plus près et en voyant les marques sur son visage. En dépit de ses efforts, elle avait cependant refusé de lui dire comment c'était arrivé.

-« Ce n'est pas important », éluda la brune en fuyant son regard, mais sans s'écarter de la main qui caressait sa joue, ce qu'il prit comme un bon signe.

-« Bon sang Jane… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire comme si tu étais Wonder Woman en permanence », marmonna Kurt. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je te le demande à genoux » ? L'idée la fit sourire malgré elle devant la perspective que le si fier Kurt Weller soit prêt à faire cela juste pour obtenir des nouvelles de sa santé. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle, pour s'assurer que son carnet était bien fermé. Kurt ne devait surtout pas voir ce qu'il contenait, sous peine de la prendre pour une folle. Les derniers jours avaient été compliqués, et elle essayait toujours de décider quelle attitude adopter. Il lui avait juré de nombreuses fois qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais d'un autre côté il semblait être plus réservé qu'avant, comme si il craignait ses réactions. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait que rarement initié un contact physique avec elle, et elle ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il remettait en cause leur relation ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. D'un autre côté, il semblait se faire du souci pour elle, donc les sentiments devaient toujours être là… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait peur d'aborder le sujet, craignant qu'il ne la rejette, aussi attendait-elle qu'il fasse le premier pas. Le sentiment de sa peau sur la sienne était réconfortant, et elle le savoura autant que possible avant que Kurt ne finisse par retirer sa main, non sans l'avoir forcé gentiment à regarder vers lui.

-« Je… pas maintenant », répondit-elle finalement, en remarquant qu'il attendait toujours une explication. Mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien pour le moment, il y avait déjà assez de tensions ces derniers temps sans en rajouter pour un sujet futile.

-« Très bien », soupira Weller à contrecœur, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en essayant de la brusquer. « Je dois aller au bureau de toute façon, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée », l'avertit-il.

-« Je vais aller voir Kira, et ensuite je passerais chez Patterson », répondit Jane en se levant. Une nouvelle fois, l'agent fédéral se retint de justesse de grimacer. Depuis la semaine précédente, Patterson refusait toujours de répondre à ses appels, et elle lui adressait à peine la parole les rares fois où ils se croisaient, et la situation commençait là aussi à lui peser.

-« Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose » ? Proposa-t-il.

-« Tu dois voir Pellington » ? Demanda Jane, répondant à sa question par une autre question.

-« Oui ».

-« Alors c'est gentil mais non. Nous allons dans deux directions opposées et si tu fais un détour tu seras en retard. Il n'a déjà pas l'air de beaucoup m'app… nous apprécier, alors inutile de le contrarier, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi à cause de moi ».

-« Jane, je t'ai déjà dit que je me moquais de son opinion. C'est ma décision et… »

-« Et c'est ma décision de ne pas lui donner une excuse pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi à cause de moi », répondit rapidement Jane d'un ton buté. Kurt secoua la tête, partagé entre la tendresse et le dépit, sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il aimait Jane pour sa force de caractère, mais parfois, il aimerait qu'elle laisse davantage les autres l'aider… Profitant de son inattention, Jane se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée avant qu'il ne décide d'insister.

-« Ta maîtresse va me rendre fou », soupira finalement Kurt en regardant Fluffy qui s'étirait de tout son long maintenant que sa propriétaire était partit. « La preuve, je commence à parler à un chat », marmonna l'agent fédéral en regardant la porte par laquelle sa petite-amie venait de sortir. Avec un miaulement qui indiquait clairement qu'il se moquait de ses états d'âmes, le chaton bondit par-dessus l'accoudoir, faisant tomber le carnet de croquis de Jane au passage.

Weller hésita un instant en ramassant l'objet tombé ouvert couverture vers le haut, avant de le retourner pour regarder ce qu'il contenait. Une partie de lui savait que cela risquait d'ébrécher à nouveau la confiance de Jane, mais les derniers jours avaient été suffisamment agités, et il voulait être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas à nouveau des idées noires. Le dessin qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était cependant pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il se sentit rougir peu à peu. Manifestement tous les rêves de Jane n'étaient pas… désagréables ces derniers jours, loin de là, et elle n'avait pas l'air de craindre qu'il lui fasse du mal, bien au contraire. Eh bien… au moins il avait la réponse sur le comportement récent de sa petite-amie, elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui, elle ne savait juste pas comment gérer ses… fantasmes, surtout alors que les choses étaient encore un peu tendues entre eux. Le dessin sur la page opposée était encore plus troublant, bien que totalement différent du premier. Il y avait une telle douceur qui s'en dégageait… La façon dont Jane s'était pour une fois dessinée était à mille lieux des dessins horribles de sa détention, et correspondait manifestement bien plus à un rêve qu'à un cauchemar.

Refermant soigneusement le carnet, il le reposa à sa place et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte, en essayant de chasser les images troublantes qui passaient dans son esprit. Il avait déjà du mal à focaliser ses pensée sur autre chose que sur Jane ces derniers temps, mais l'imaginer dans les situations décrites dans les dessins qu'il venait de voir n'allait absolument pas l'aider à se concentrer…

…..

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Comme d'habitude, se fut Kira qui accueillit Jane en sautillant lorsqu'elle passa la porte. Le retour de ses deux parents avait redonné toute sa joie de vivre à la fillette, et cela réchauffait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle venait la voir, sa bonne humeur communicative chassant pour un temps ses craintes et ses mauvaises pensées. La petite fille marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt en remarquant sa joue, et la jeune femme tatouée entreprit immédiatement de la rassurer en prétendant être tombée.

-« Tu pourras jouer avec Jane autant que tu veux dans quelques minutes, mais maman doit d'abord lui parler de quelque chose », intervint gentiment Iliana depuis le salon, où elle était assise dans le canapé, sa jambe plâtrée étendue sur un coussin posé sur la table basse devant elle. Son mari était sans doute quelque part dans la maison, probablement au lit car il avait encore du mal à se déplacer seul. En raison de leurs blessures, la brune savait qu'une infirmière passait plusieurs fois par jour refaire leurs pansements, et qu'une auxiliaire de vie les aidait pour certaines tâches, comme la cuisine ou la toilette. Pour avoir brièvement discuté avec les agents en factions devant la porte avant d'entrer, elle savait aussi qu'aucune des deux femmes n'était pour le moment dans la maison. Une fois Kira partit voir son père dans une autre pièce, sa mère dirigea à nouveau son attention sur sa patiente.

-« Et si vous me parliez de ces nouvelles blessures » ? Demanda-elle d'un ton compatissant mais ferme.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 85_

28/03/2018


	86. Chap 86 - Se confier pour avancer

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 86. Pas beaucoup de temps cette semaine, donc c'est un chapitre de transition un peu court, avant un chapitre plus émotionnel la prochaine fois et qui se focalisera sur l'équipe.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, md7723 et Vane84 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** Pas bon signe mais assez logique, après les derniers évènements, Patterson et Jane sont très sensibles à tout ce qui pourrait apparaitre comme un manque de confiance, à cause de la culpabilité qu'elles ressentent. Et non, les dessins de Jane n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle faisait au début. Pour les blessures, une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Md7723** : Effectivement Kurt va devoir se rattraper, mais au moins maintenant il sait que Jane ne lui est pas hostile, au contraire, elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup (mais ça tout le monde s'en doutait lol). Concernant les blessures de Jane, une partie des réponses ici

 **Vane84** : C'est sûr que Kurt n'a pas choisi la facilité en révélant ce qu'il cachait aux deux en même temps, qui plus est à ce moment. D'autant plus que Patterson et Jane interprètent toutes les mesures pour essayer de les aider et les protéger comme une remise en cause. Ce n'est que temporaire cependant, après tout, ce sont deux vraies battantes ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La révélation par Kurt du fait que l'équipe est mise à l'écart en attendant une évaluation psychologique se passe encore moins bien qu'il ne l'avait craint. Patterson et Jane interprètent la décision de Pellington comme une remise en cause de leur volonté d'arrêter Sandstorm, et se sentent encore plus blessées lorsque Kurt finit par avouer qu'il était au courant depuis un moment. Suite à cette discussion, Patterson quitte l'appartement avec Jane, celle-ci revenant seule un peu plus tard. Il faut alors beaucoup de persuasion au directeur adjoint du FBI pour la convaincre que ce n'est pas une remise en cause de leur relation, et la persuader de rester avec lui. Les choses restent ensuite tendues lorsque Weller, Reade et Zapata sont déclarés aptes à reprendre le travail, mais pas Patterson et Jane.

….

 **Chapitre 86 – Se confier pour avancer**

.…

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Jane soupira en entendant la question, et plus encore en voyant le regard déterminé d'Iliana. Lorsque Kurt lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir être évaluée, comme le reste de l'équipe, elle s'était sentie confuse, en colère, et un peu effrayée. La trahison de Borden était encore trop fraiche dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse refaire facilement confiance à quelqu'un. Elle avait protesté de cette décision, mais plus sur la forme que sur le fond. Son petit tête à tête avec Patterson après que Kurt eut lâché sa bombe, pour se remonter le moral l'une l'autre, lui avait permis de réaliser une chose. Considérant tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps, Pellington avait en toute logique des raisons d'être méfiant. Elle supportait cependant mal qu'on lui impose quelque chose contre sa volonté, après tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait pas réellement osé présenter les choses ainsi, mais son petit-ami avait semblé lire dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle était enfin revenue à l'appartement, et lui avait dit qu'Iliana Dickinson serait celle qui mènerait les entretiens.

Maintenant, avec le recul, elle aurait presque envie de sourire des précautions prises par Kurt pour aborder le sujet. Il ne parlait jamais de « thérapie », mais « d'entretien » ou de « se confier », comme si il voulait éviter de la présenter comme quelqu'un de faible.

-« Vous n'êtes pas faible Jane », lui dit la voix de la mère de Kira, la sortant de ses pensées.

-« J'ai encore parlé à voix haute », constata la jeune femme dans un marmonnement mécontent. Ce signe de faiblesse commençait à devenir agaçant, surtout alors qu'elle espérait enfin parvenir à convaincre la psychiatre de valider son retour sur le terrain. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter sa mère et aider son équipe si elle était tenue à l'écart ? Elle faisait confiance à Iliana mais la femme n'était pas non plus totalement neutre vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle cherchait probablement un moyen de la remercier d'avoir protégé Kira, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se montrerait obstinée et ne la laisserait pas retourner travailler tant qu'elle ne la penserait pas prête. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'était s'avérait cependant plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord…

-« Exact, nous en avons déjà parlé. Cela n'arrive manifestement que lorsque vous êtes troublée, et compte tenu de ce que vous avez traversé durant l'année écoulée, personne ne peut vous blâmer d'avoir du mal à faire face ».

-« Je n'ai pas du mal à faire face », protesta aussitôt la brune, gagnant un haussement de sourcil dubitatif en retour.

-« Vraiment ? Je ne vais pas prétendre vous connaître aussi bien que votre équipe, mais j'ai tout de même eu l'occasion de vous… eh bien on pourrait dire de vous observer je suppose, en vous regardant agir avec Kira, avec nous, avec votre équipe et même avec le directeur Pellington. Pourtant… c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi renfermée et agressive, en dépit de tout ce que vous avez déjà traversé avant ».

-« N'importe qui serait en colère après ce qui est arrivé », rétorqua Jane, avant de comprendre son erreur en voyant la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

-« Donc vous admettez être en colère » ? Demanda Iliana d'un ton calme, mais sans quitter des yeux les siens.

-« Oui, non… je ne sais pas », soupira finalement la brune, se trouvant incapable de réellement mentir à la femme face à elle. Peut-être que c'était ses blessures qui l'attendrissaient, ou peut-être qu'elle faisait tout simplement confiance à la mère de Kira… Ses sentiments étaient en ce moment de toute façon trop confus pour qu'elle arrive à réellement savoir. Après Borden, elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir refaire confiance à un autre thérapeute avant longtemps, voire jamais, mais la jeune femme s'était sentie presque… soulagée en apprenant que Pellington avait choisi Iliana pour être leur médecin. Autant de compassion ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et elle soupçonnait l'intervention de Kurt pour l'en convaincre, même si son petit-ami niait être derrière tout cela.

-« La colère est naturelle Jane, vous avez été trahie d'une des pires façons qui soit par celui qui était censé vous aider », répondit calmement Iliana. « Pour quelqu'un comme vous qui a déjà énormément souffert, voir se retourner contre vous quelqu'un sur qui vous comptiez pour guérir est terriblement blessant ».

-« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire », marmonna aussitôt la brune en détournant les yeux.

-« Jane… nous avons déjà parlé de cette attitude. Prétendre que tout va bien, que vous pouvez vous en sortir seule… », soupira la psychiatre.

-« Mais c'est le cas. J'ai… survécu, toute seule à ce que Keaton m'a fait subir. Je me suis échappée toute seule » ! Rétorqua Jane en relevant la tête, le menton pointé avec défiance vers elle dans une attitude combattive.

-« Je ne le nie absolument pas Jane. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur l'enfer que vous avez dû vivre, mais je trouve admirable la façon dont vous avez continué à lutter là où beaucoup d'autres auraient perdu espoir. Malgré tout ce que ces hommes vous ont fait, vous avez quand même décidé de faire ce qui vous semblez le plus juste. Vous avez utilisé cette colère dans un but constructif, alors que vous auriez pu y voir une justification des actions de votre mère et la rejoindre ».

-« Je… Remi était en colère et elle a fait des mauvais choix, mais je ne suis plus elle », marmonna la jeune femme tatouée, semblant d'un coup se rétrécir dans son fauteuil.

-« Je sais qu'il s'agit de l'une de vos plus grande peur. Retrouver tous les souvenirs des choses horribles que vous avez vécu avant d'être envoyée au FBI et… ».

-« Je n'ai pas peur de me rappeler ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai peur de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait », la coupa Jane en détournant les yeux. Iliana se raidit légèrement dans son fauteuil, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. La jeune mère était parfaitement consciente que cette peur était à l'origine de beaucoup des autres craintes de la femme face à elle. C'était un traumatisme auquel elle avait dû faire face seule, car même si elle avait osé s'en ouvrir à Borden, il avait certainement dû orienter ses réponses vers ce qui arrangerait Shepherd. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin osé lui en faire part, il fallait la convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'incidence sur la personne qu'elle était maintenant sans l'effrayer ou la faire se replier sur elle-même. L'équilibre s'annonçait délicat à trouver, mais elle avait attendu cette opportunité pendant des jours, et était déterminée à ne pas la laisser passer.

-« Les agents Patterson et Weller m'ont parlé des… souvenirs de vos anciennes missions qui vous sont revenus », commença la psychiatre avant de se dépêcher d'ajouter en voyant Jane se crisper : « Personne ne vous juge pour cela Jane. Ces mauvaises actions sont de la responsabilité de Remi, pas de la vôtre. Ils sont sans doute les deux personnes qui vous connaissent le mieux dans cette équipe, et ils savent à quel point cela vous pèse. Tout comme ils savent que vous n'êtes plus cette personne. Remi… a subi des choses horribles, et probablement un endoctrinement par Shepherd à un âge où elle était vulnérable. Ses notions du bien et du mal ont sans doute été brouillées par le fait de grandir dans un milieu violent sans cadre affectif et… »

-« J'avais quand même Roman avec moi », ne put s'empêcher de dire Jane en se tortillant nerveusement.

-« Qui est Roman » ? Demanda son interlocutrice, manifestement perplexe. Avec un temps de retard, la brune tatouée réalisa que personne n'avait parlé de son frère aux Dickinsons. Maintenant que le chat était sorti du sac, elle pouvait cependant difficilement prétendre qu'il n'était personne.

-« Mon… frère », admit-elle à contrecœur, partagée entre le soulagement de ne plus avoir à faire attention à chacune de ses paroles pour ne pas trop se livrer, et la frustration d'avoir exposé son frère.

-« Vous avez un frère » ? Demanda Iliana d'un ton étonné, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre pourquoi on lui avait caché cela pendant aussi longtemps.

-« Un frère biologique oui… Il est un peu plus jeune que moi, et nous avons été placé dans le même orphelinat après l'assassinat de nos parents », expliqua Jane en commençant à tapoter nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec les doigts de sa main droite.

-« Dites m'en plus sur lui », demanda doucement la psychiatre, cherchant à ne pas la brusquer. Après un long moment de réflexion silencieuse que la maîtresse des lieux fit bien attention de ne pas perturber, Jane sembla arriver à une décision. Lentement, elle raconta comment l'équipe et Nas lui avaient demandé de reprendre contact avec Sandstorm après son évasion, et comment elle avait rencontré Roman. Elle raconta le sentiment familier qui l'avait assailli, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le visage de l'homme qui dans ses visions lui avait appris à survivre à la torture, un enseignement qui s'était avéré particulièrement utile pour résister aux sbires de Keaton. Elle avait immédiatement senti une certaine forme de connexion avec lui, mélangé à un peu de crainte. En la voyant blessée, il avait tout de suite semblé… à la limite de perdre le contrôle, au point de tuer les officiers qui leur faisait barrage pour l'empêcher d'être soignée. Elle n'en avait compris la raison qu'ensuite, lorsque Shepherd lui avait révélée qu'ils étaient liés par le sang.

La jeune femme enchaina ensuite en racontant chacune de ses petites interactions avec Roman, depuis le moment où Shepherd semblait lui avoir donné pour mission de s'assurer de sa loyauté jusqu'à son dernier appel téléphonique pour s'assurer que le FBI ne l'avait pas arrêté pour avoir pris la fuite sur le bateau. Au moment de raconter brièvement la mission pour récupérer la puce, elle ne cacha pas sa fierté d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de ne pas tuer tous les gardes qui venaient à leur rencontre. Bien sûr, ses sentiments influençaient certainement sa façon de le voir, et elle doutait que l'équipe partage son point de vue mais…

-« Mais Roman est votre frère, vous êtes liée à lui par le sang. Il est le dernier membre de votre famille biologique, le dernier lien avec votre enfance », dit tranquillement Iliana, avant de s'autoriser un léger sourire amusé en voyant l'air perplexe sur son visage. « Et non, cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas parlé à voix haute, mais votre visage est suffisamment expressif lorsque vous parlez de lui pour que cela soit facile à déduire ».

-« Roman… il a fait aussi des mauvais choix mais… je sais au fond de moi qu'il peut changer ».

-« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Vous ou moi » ? Demanda Iliana d'un ton neutre.

-« Je ne sais pas… probablement un peu des deux », admit Jane après un temps de réflexion. « Je veux… je veux vraiment croire qu'il peut faire les bons choix et que Shepherd l'a manipulé… Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas imaginer être séparée de lui », murmura-t-elle ensuite, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-« Ce qui est complétement normal. D'après ce que vous me dites, vous avez dû compter uniquement l'un sur l'autre pour survivre à l'orphelinat, et même si votre mémoire a été effacée, ce genre de chose reste. Pas dans votre esprit mais dans votre cœur ».

-« Et pourtant… pourtant j'ai peur. Je sais que… l'équipe n'est pas très favorable à ce qu'il obtienne un accord, comme Pellington… Et lui il n'est pas non plus très… partisan du gouvernement fédéral. Mais je sais que si je le lui demande… il va m'aider à arrêter notre mère mais ensuite… C'est peut-être égoïste mais… je ne veux pas qu'il soit arrêté… Je sais qu'étant donné ce qu'il a fait… il pourrait être considéré comme un terroriste et un criminel mais… je veux qu'il ait une deuxième chance ».

-« Ce n'est pas égoïste Jane. Nous sommes prêts à pardonner beaucoup à ceux qui nous sont chers, et à aller très loin pour les protéger, c'est dans la nature humaine. Même si certains préfèrent la solitude, l'être humain est fait pour vivre en groupe, pour se définir par ses interactions avec d'autres humains, et il est normal qu'en cas de crise, on se replie sur le groupe le plus sécurisant, la famille et les amis proches », répondit Iliana en posant le menton sur sa main droite, tout en continuant à regarder Jane.

-« Mais comment faire si les intérêts de la famille et des amis entrent en conflits » ? Demanda Jane d'une voix faible.

-« Eh bien… je ne le connais qu'à travers ce que vous m'avez dit donc je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer pour votre frère. Néanmoins il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous, donc ses choix pourraient vous surprendre… Concernant votre équipe, je pense que vous sous-estimez l'influence que vous avez sur les agents Patterson et Weller. Si des gens sont les plus à même de comprendre votre point de vue et de l'appuyer c'est bien eux. Même sans les discussions que nous avons eu, je sais que l'agent Weller serait prêt à tout pour vous ».

-« Je sais… et ça aussi ça me fait peur », soupira Jane.

-« Vraiment ? En quoi » ?

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi ».

-« Jane… vous avez des sentiments pour lui, et il est normal de vouloir le protéger. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. L'agent Weller est un adulte responsable, même si j'admets que certaines de ses… réactions lorsque vous êtes concernée sont parfois un peu… émotionnelles. Malgré tout, il est tout à fait capable de prendre ses propres décisions, en connaissance de cause, parce qu'il tient autant à vous protéger que vous tenez à le préserver du danger.

-« C'est… compliqué ».

-« Bien sûr, comme toute relation humaine. Je sais qu'à cause de ce que vous avez vécu, vous craignez que votre famille ou vos amis se retournent contre vous, parce qu'excepté l'agent Patterson, et d'après ce que vous venez de me dire Roman, tout le monde dans votre vie vous a trahi ou abandonné d'une certaine façon. Votre mère s'est servie de vous pour ce plan visant à infiltrer le FBI, l'agent Weller, l'homme pour qui vous aviez des sentiments vous a arrêté et vous a ensuite traité comme une criminelle, tout comme les agents Reade et Zapata. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, elle vous a même tiré dessus… Et maintenant, il y a le docteur Borden, enfin Nigel Thornton, l'homme qui devait vous aider et qui travaille en fait pour votre mère. Il est normal d'éprouver des difficultés à faire confiance après ça », répondit la psychiatre en secouant doucement la tête.

-« Ils n'ont jamais voulu ça… Ils étaient juste en colère à cause de mes mensonges, de ce que j'avais fait… Enfin sauf Borden, lui il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il m'a fait et… Attendez… Comment est-ce que vous savez que Tasha m'a tiré dessus » ? Demanda Jane en clignant des yeux sous la surprise lorsqu'elle nota ce détail.

-« L'agent Patterson m'en a parlé. Tout comme l'agent Zapata. C'est quelque chose qui lui fait éprouver beaucoup de remords… ».

-« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elles ont dit autre chose » ? Demanda la brune nerveusement, curieuse de savoir comment ses amies la percevaient maintenant.

-« Les séances sont théoriquement confidentielles vous savez », fit remarquer Iliana d'un ton qui était plus amusé, presque affectueux, que réellement contrarié par la question.

-« Je sais c'est juste que… », commença Jane avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, se tortillant inconsciemment sur son fauteuil.

-« Pourquoi ne le leur demandez-vous pas vous-même » ?

-« Les choses sont… compliquées entre nous ce moment », marmonna simplement la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça aussi Jane. Vous avez le droit de vous sentir blessée, en colère après les derniers évènements, mais votre culpabilité n'est pas justifiée. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez envoyé Thornton au FBI, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il projetait. Vos amis le savent et ils ne vous blâment pas pour ça, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de les repousser pour vous protéger. Vous devez accepter que d'autres veuillent vous aider à faire face à ce qui vous est arrivé ».

-« Je sais… Patterson me l'a dit mais… ».

-« Mais vous vous sentez toujours coupable… Parce que Thornton s'est servie d'elle et a blessé ses sentiments et qu'elle est enceinte ».

-« Patterson est… elle est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse… elle est ma meilleure amie et je n'ai pas pu la protéger de ce… », commença à grogner Jane, les dents et les poings serrés par la colère avant de s'arrêter et de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Après tout Kira n'était pas loin, et elle ne voulait pas élever la voix au risque de l'inquiéter, ni utiliser des mots grossiers qu'elle répéterait sans les comprendre.

-« La tentation est toujours forte Jane, mais si ce qui est arrivé avec ce Sélacios, puis avec l'accident, m'a fait douloureusement prendre conscience de quelque chose, c'est que peu importe à quel point nous le voulons, peu importe à quel point nous essayons, nous ne pouvons pas toujours protéger ceux que nous aimons… Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour elle, mais vous deviez aussi penser à préserver votre couverture et votre propre vie. L'agent Patterson le comprend et en fait, elle se sent même coupable de ne pas vous avoir protégé de son petit-ami ».

-« Elle me l'a dit aussi mais c'est stupide, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il comptait me pousser à redevenir celle dont ma mère a besoin » ! Protesta Jane.

-« Vraiment ? Elle l'a côtoyé pendant des semaines pourtant, elle a été intime avec lui. Ils se sont probablement dit des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais dites à aucun d'entre vous », fit remarquer la psychiatre.

-« Attendez… Vous croyez vraiment ça ? Il s'est servi d'elle, parce qu'elle était vulnérable après la mort de David, parce qu'elle voulait quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était vraiment » ! Répliqua aussitôt la brune en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Loin de se sentir menacée par son attitude, Iliana décida d'exploiter l'ouverture qui venait de lui être offerte sur un plateau.

-« Alors si l'agent Patterson, la personne qui connaissait le mieux Thornton n'a pas pu voir à quel point il était fourbe, comment auriez-vous pu le faire » ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton trop victorieux. Jane ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour rétorquer, avant de la refermer et de se figer lorsqu'elle assimila ses paroles.

-« Je… je ne sais pas… Vous essayez de me retourner le cerveau », marmonna-t-elle finalement d'une voix presque plaintive.

-« Absolument pas. Je ne m'amuserais jamais à jouer avec vous de la sorte Jane, pas après ce que vous avez vécu. J'essaye simplement de convaincre une patiente têtue que sa culpabilité, bien que naturelle, ne repose sur rien de solide », ajouta la jeune femme avec une pointe d'humour pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-« On croirait entendre Kurt », marmonna à nouveau Jane d'un ton vexé.

-« Comme je le disais, il tient beaucoup à vous, toute votre équipe tient beaucoup à vous ».

-« Ils ne me font plus confiance », réfuta la brune en secouant la tête.

-« Bien sûr que si, sinon ils ne se seraient pas donnés tout ce mal pour vous retrouver lorsqu'ils ont compris que vous étiez déterminée à aller contre votre mère seule pour les protéger. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur vous, mais ils ont peur que vos réactions ne vous amènent à vous mettre en danger sans leur laisser une chance de vous aider ».

-« Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés plus qu'ils ne l'ont déjà été », répondit Jane d'un ton défiant, comme si elle lui suggérait d'oser prétendre le contraire.

-« Personne n'a jamais dit, ni même sous-entendu, cela. Essayez juste de vous mettre à leur place. Ils ont été horribles avec vous en apprenant ce que vous leur cachiez, avant de se rendre compte des souffrances abominables qui vous ont été infligées. Maintenant ils veulent corriger ces erreurs et empêcher quiconque de vous faire du mal à nouveau, parce que vous comptez beaucoup pour eux. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils se sentent à l'idée que l'on pourrait leur refuser cette possibilité ? À l'idée que vous puissiez malgré tout vous mettre en danger. Vous avez vécu cela lorsque l'agent Weller est retourné sur le terrain sous couverture sans vous. Comment étais-ce » ?

-« Horrible… je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante, pas même quand j'étais… prisonnière de Keaton », souffla Jane d'un ton pensif.

-« Parce que ce qui touche nos proches nous blesse souvent plus que ce qui nous touche directement. La souffrance, ou la mise en danger, de ceux que nous aimons est mille fois plus difficile à accepter que le fait de souffrir ou de se mettre en danger soi-même », répondit calmement Iliana, sentant qu'elles avaient fait d'immenses progrès au cours de cette séance.

-« Je vais… je vais y réfléchir », dit finalement Jane.

-« Très bien… Comme la patience de Kira est sans doute arrivée à sa limite et que ce mignon petit diablotin ne va probablement pas tarder à venir dire qu'on l'a laissé à l'écart trop longtemps, nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ». Jane soupira aussitôt de soulagement, et la psychiatre se dépêcha de poursuivre avant qu'elle ne se lève. « Mais ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu clair dans votre petite tactique pour dévier la conversation. J'admets que vous avez beaucoup à penser ces derniers temps, mais je saurais comment vous vous êtes fait ses marques d'une manière ou d'une autre… En fait… Je vous propose un marché. Demain, vous viendrez à une séance de groupe avec toute l'équipe. Si les choses se déroulent bien et que vous vous montrez honnête avec eux et avec vous-même, et si vos progrès semblent suffisants… j'envisagerais de vous déclarer apte au service prochainement ».

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 86_

04/04/2018


	87. Chap 87 - Thérapie de couple

Avec un peu de retard, voici enfin le chapitre 87. Les choses ont été un peu compliquées cette semaine, du coup j'ai dû le couper en deux, la suite mercredi, avec enfin la séance de l'équipe.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, md7723 et Vane84 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** C'est vrai que Jane est un peu (beaucoup lol) obstinée, et arriver à la faire démordre d'une idée n'est pas facile. Heureusement qu'Iliana est patiente, et qu'elle arrive à bien cibler ses plus grandes craintes. Quant à savoir comment elle a reçu ses blessures, effectivement, cela risque de ne pas plaire ^^.

 **Md7723** : Au départ la fin du chapitre précédent devait contenir un premier élément de réponse mais faute de temps j'ai dû décaler. Une partie de la réponse sur les blessures de Jane sera donc dans ce chapitre ^^.

 **Vane84** : Je pensais que c'était une légende, mais j'ai une amie qui est serveuse dans un bar, et qui m'a dit qu'effectivement pleins de clients lui confiait des tas de trucs. Pas forcément des habitués, souvent c'est juste des gens de passage qui ont envie de parler sans qu'on les juge, ou juste pour avoir l'impression d'être écouté. C'est un peu ce qui se passe entre Iliana et Jane, même si elles se connaissaient plus que ça. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne lui soit pas autant lié que l'équipe lui dire qu'elle est une bonne personne est quelque part plus facile à croire pour elle.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

La séance de thérapie de Jane chez les Dickinson nécessite des trésors de persuasion de la part d'Iliana pour essayer de diminuer la culpabilité de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de la trahison de Borden. Avec patience, elle entreprend de lui faire admettre que si Patterson, qui avait toutes les raisons de mieux connaitre le médecin qu'elle, n'avait pas pu percevoir son double jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle-même ne le pouvait pas non plus. Son autre d'axe d'approche concerne les craintes de la brune au sujet des quelques souvenirs de son passé qu'elle a retrouvé, et de la peur qu'elle ressent à l'idée de se rappeler d'autres crimes commis par Remi. Prise par la discussion, Jane laisse échapper qu'elle a un frère, et se voit obligée d'expliquer l'existence de Roman et son rôle dans sa vie, passée et actuelle.

….

 **Chapitre 87 – Thérapie de couple**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI, laboratoire de Patterson_

Malgré l'absence de l'habituelle maîtresse des lieux, l'équipe et Nas se tenaient devant les écrans. Enfin, une partie de l'équipe et Nas, puisque Weller était encore en réunion avec Pellington et que Jane et Patterson avaient pour le moment toujours interdiction de revenir travailler.

-« Où en sommes-nous à propos de l'enquête sur le financement des études de Weller » ? Demanda Reade en regardant les différents diagrammes affichés sur l'écran. L'agent de la NSA lui jeta un regard morne, avant de se décider à répondre :

-« Nulle part. Impossible de remonter la trace de l'argent, il a transité par toute une série de comptes, dont plusieurs à l'étranger, avant d'arriver sur celui de la fondation fantôme. J'ai un moment pensé pouvoir trouver une connexion par l'intermédiaire d'une société écran aux Bahamas, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse piste ».

-« Eh bien… peut-être qu'en demandant à Patterson… » ? Proposa Tasha d'un ton hésitant. Nas la dévisagea un instant, semblant remarquer quelque chose maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le nez rivé sur les écrans, mais Reade secoua discrètement la tête pour la dissuader.

-« C'est hors de question, le directeur Pellington a été très clair à ce sujet. Tant qu'elle et Jane ne seront pas… déclarées aptes à revenir, nous avons interdiction de les faire participer à l'une de nos enquêtes », répondit finalement Nas en soupirant.

-« Aller sur le terrain d'accord, mais là je parle juste de leur demander d'analyser quelques données », marmonna la Latina, manifestement en désaccord sur l'attitude à adopter avec ses amies.

-« Écoutez… je sais que cette situation n'est facile pour personne, mais ce n'est pas une punition. Cette décision a été prise autant pour leur protection que pour la nôtre. Si nous laissons Jane revenir avec nous sur le terrain sans lui laisser le temps de… faire le point, elle pourrait craquer au mauvais moment et tous nous mettre en danger, voire réagir de manière excessive dans son recours à la force. Est-ce que vous voulez réellement que son accord soit annulé parce qu'elle aura frappé un civil en interprétant mal une situation » ?

-« C'est un coup bas, vous savez bien que non », protesta Zapata en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« La situation est la même pour l'agent Patterson. Quand nous sommes sur le terrain, c'est elle qui assure nos arrière en suivant les images satellites ou les images de vidéosurveillance, sans parler de ses talents pour résoudre des situations très techniques même sous la pression. À l'heure actuelle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit non plus en état de faire cela sans se laisser… perturber par sa situation », répondit Nas en levant défensivement les mains devant elle.

-« On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui risquez votre vie tous les jours en prenant de leurs nouvelles… être tenues à l'écart commence à les rendre dingues. Il y a trois jours, Jane a menacé de me frapper quand je suis venu la voir et que j'ai demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose », marmonna Reade, gagnant deux regards surpris en réponse.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réagi comme ça ? C'était plutôt gentil, même si je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop être maternée », s'étonna sa coéquipière.

-« En fait… elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de revenir travailler... ce que je peux comprendre je sais qu'elle déteste rester inactive… Donc j'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant, mais que nous ne la blâmions pas pour ce qui venait d'arriver et qu'elle avait besoin de se laisser d'un peu de temps pour faire le point. Comme elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'y croire j'ai dit que de toute façon j'avais trop peur de ce que Weller me ferait si je l'aidais à se faufiler au bureau et elle l'a pris comme un défi… Elle m'a dit que s'il n'y avait que ça, elle pouvait me donner un tas de bonnes raisons d'avoir plus peur d'elle que de mon patron », admit piteusement le grand agent afro-américain. Malgré la situation, Zapata laissa échapper un léger gloussement alors que Nas réprimait un sourire, à l'idée d'un agent aussi confirmé effrayé par une femme beaucoup plus frêle que lui. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Jane et ils savaient tous de quoi elle était capable en temps normal, alors la menace avait tout de même un certain poids.

-« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Hier matin Patterson a menacé de pirater mes données personnelles et d'usurper mon identité pour faire couper l'eau et l'électricité chez moi si je mentionnais encore une fois le fait qu'elle était enceinte comme raison de la forcer à rester chez elle », grimaça ensuite la Latina.

-« Eh bien au moins elle accepte de te parler, ce qui n'est pas si mal », commenta Kurt en entrant dans la pièce, le nez plongé dans un dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

-« Elle est encore un peu… fâchée contre toi », admit son amie. « Mais laisse lui un peu de temps et les choses s'arrangeront. Et puis… elle te parle… de temps en temps… ». Weller répondit par un grognement sans engagement. Effectivement il y avait un peu de mieux dans ses relations avec Patterson ces derniers jours, elle acceptait de répondre à ses messages pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais ne lui parlait pratiquement pas directement, et refusait toujours ses appels, ou plutôt prétendait ne pas les voir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il devait s'en contenter. Relevant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en étudiant le visage de Tasha, mais Reade derrière elle agita nerveusement la tête pour le dissuader de s'en mêler et il suivit son conseil. Il avait cependant un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'elle essayait visiblement de lui cacher, et se promit de creuser le sujet à la première occasion.

-« À part Patterson, quel était le sujet » ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-« Patterson et Jane en fait », répondit son ami.

-« Nous étions en train de faire un point sur la façon dont Shepherd a financé vos études, et les agents Reade et Zapata pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée de demander leur aide », intervint Nas.

-« Pas de retour sur le terrain », s'empressa de préciser Reade en jetant un regard prudent vers son supérieur, sachant à quel point ses réactions pouvaient être nerveuses ces derniers temps. « Juste… un peu d'analyse de données. De quoi les occuper et leur donner l'impression d'être utile… ».

-« Je ne pense pas que… ».

-« Ce ne serait rien de dangereux. Et tu l'as vu toi-même, les garder enfermer et loin de tout n'est pas bon pour elles. Plus cela dure, et plus elles se sentent exclues de l'équipe et de l'enquête», intervint Zapata.

-« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? Mais Pellington nous a déjà dans le collimateur et il n'attend qu'une seule erreur pour mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur l'affaire si nous montrons que nous sommes trop impliqués. Sans parler de ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour Jane et Patterson si elles se retrouvaient face à une situation qu'elles n'arrivent pas à gérer », soupira Kurt en posant son dossier sur une table et en s'asseyant sur le bord.

-« Mais personne ne leur demanderait d'aller sur le terrain, juste de voir avec un œil neuf ce que nous avons déjà regardé et… », commença Tasha, avant d'être interrompue par son coéquipier.

-« Sérieusement ? Tu sais que Jane meurt d'envie de retourner sur le terrain et de faire ses preuves à nouveau, si elles découvrent quelque chose qui nous a échappé, elle est tout à fait capable de partir encore toute seule pour enquêter dessus. Honnêtement nous avons déjà eu de la chance de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide la dernière fois, je préfère éviter de lui permettre de se mettre en danger sans renforts… Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Jane en suivant une piste qu'elle a trouvé, Patterson ne se le pardonnera jamais ». La Latina se renfrogna aussitôt. Reade avait raison, c'était un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre.

-« Laissons ça de côté pour le moment, d'après Iliana elles font des progrès et nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elles soient autorisées à revenir bientôt », dit Kurt après un moment de silence. « Qu'avons-nous d'autre » ?

-« Rien sur la façon dont Shepherd a financé vos études, du moins rien qui puisse nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à elle », admit Nas.

-« Eh bien, nous pourrions avoir plus de chances du côté de l'école… Si elle semblait aussi intéressée que ça par tes études peut-être qu'elle s'est déjà rendue là-bas ? Jane a dessiné un portrait-robot après son premier… contact avec elle, alors nous pourrions le montrer et… », commença Reade avant d'être coupé par l'agent de la NSA.

-« Attendez ! C'est peut-être notre meilleure piste pour identifier Shepherd et vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien fait depuis que nous savons que c'est elle qui a financé la fin de votre cursus » ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-« Que nous le soupçonnons », corrigea sèchement Zapata. « Nous avons des soupçons et une théorie, mais pour l'instant pas de preuve, ce qui est bien notre problème d'ailleurs ».

-« Et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, nous avons été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps », renchérit Reade, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et pincer les lèvres de colère contenue.

-« Je croyais que la traque de Sandstorm était notre priorité », siffla l'agent entre ses dents.

-« Et c'est le cas. Mais si cette piste est effectivement prometteuse, autant ne pas la griller en précipitant les choses. Shepherd avait une taupe chez nous et chez vous, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ailleurs ? Trop d'agitation au mauvais moment pourrait l'alerter que nous sommes sur sa trace avant que nous ayons pu utiliser un quelconque avantage », fit calmement remarquer Kurt, pas intimidé le moins du monde par sa désapprobation manifeste. Nas sembla hésiter à protester à nouveau, avant de réfléchir davantage à la question. À contrecœur, elle dut lui accorder ce point, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas irritée par cette lenteur.

-« En fait je comptais envoyer le portrait à la secrétaire du colonel Nix, le directeur de l'école, pour qu'elle le fasse circuler parmi les professeurs, mais cela pourrait alerter Shepherd », poursuivit Weller.

-« Et pourquoi pas au colonel lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours celui que vous avez connus » ?

-« Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois lors de réunions d'anciens élèves et oui, il était déjà en poste à l'époque où je faisais ma scolarité », machinalement les yeux du directeur adjoint du FBI se portèrent sur Zapata. En temps normal, son amie aurait probablement fait une blague sur son âge, faisant remarquer qu'il était le plus vieux d'entre eux, mais là elle se contentait de le regarder sans rien dire, attendant qu'il poursuive. « J'ai déjà appelé la semaine dernière pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, mais apparemment il est en déplacement à l'étranger avec une partie des élèves pour un échange international. Son adjoint assure les affaires courantes mais il n'était pas en poste à mon époque, donc je doute qu'il nous soit d'une grande aide ».

-« Donc nous devons attendre son retour », soupira Nas dépitée.

-« Oui, ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'explorer d'autres pistes en attendant, notamment concernant les Dickinson. Que sait-on là-dessus » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Le produit utilisé sur Sanders peut-être inhalé ou injecté. Basiquement, une fois métabolisé il imite les effets de l'alcool, ce qui explique les résultats de l'analyse alors que nous savons qu'il ne buvait jamais ».

-« Ok je vois pourquoi un produit comme ça intéresserait la CIA… Si on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche, il est facile de passer à côté. Mais en même temps, pour des pros comme eux cela parait étrange de faire une erreur aussi grossière. Je veux dire… s'ils ont pris le temps de l'observer un peu et de se renseigner, le fait qu'il ne buvait jamais d'alcool aurait dû leur poser un problème non » ? Intervint Reade.

-« Pas forcement… Si ce connard de Weitz avait dirigé les choses tout le monde se serait arrêté aux résultats d'analyses sans chercher plus loin », répondit sa coéquipière.

-« Exact. Nous n'avons pu faire cette découverte que parce que l'agent Patterson a insisté auprès du laboratoire pour qu'ils cherchent tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire, avant que la substance ne se soit suffisamment dégradée pour être totalement assimilée par l'organisme de l'agent Sanders », approuva Nas.

-« Avec cette nouvelle découverte, j'imagine que Pellington a remis en cause sa décision vis-à-vis de Sélacios », dit Tasha en regardant vers Weller.

-« Il a admis que la menace était réelle, et il lui a proposé un marché en échange des infos qu'il a sur le commanditaire qui l'a approché », admit celui-ci en regardant avec inquiétude vers Reade.

-« Quel genre de marché » ?! Exigea immédiatement celui-ci.

-« Pas de perpétuité et prison de sécurité moyenne », répondit Weller, sachant que cela n'allait pas plaire. À vrai dire lui non plus n'approuvait pas du tout cela, mais ils devaient en passer par là s'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'identifier celui qui voulait la mort du juge.

-« Quoi ! Avec ce qu'il a fait ce type devrait finir décomposé au fond d'une cellule en quartier haute sécurité », protesta l'agent afro-américain.

-« Je suis d'accord, mais c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir ses informations », soupira Kurt. « Et de toute façon j'ai insisté auprès du procureur pour qu'il prenne le maximum permis par les négociations. Et cela sans compter les autres chefs d'accusation possibles pour les activités que nous pourrons découvrir dans ses autres affaires ».

-« Ce n'est pas assez », marmonna Reade.

-« Ok… je ne sais pas si vous avez prévu de le dire aux Dickinson ou à Jane à un moment ou à un autre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en chargerait », intervint Tasha en secouant la tête. Les agents échangèrent des regards mornes à cette idée. Effectivement, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment impatient à l'idée de dire aux parents que l'homme qui avait tenté d'enlever leur fille pouvait un jour se retrouver en liberté, même dans un temps très éloigné. Et ils étaient encore moins impatients à l'idée de devoir expliquer la situation à Jane, considérant à quel point elle était protectrice de la fillette et à quel point ses réactions pouvaient être volcanique ces derniers temps.

-« Et est-ce que la description qu'il nous a donné mène à quelque chose au moins » ? Soupira Reade.

-« Pas pour le moment, mais cela va me permettre de lancer une reconnaissance sur les vidéos autour des lieux de l'accident, afin de voir si il apparait dans la foule. Même si c'est un professionnel, avec autant de caméras dans New-York, il a pu faire une erreur », répondit Nas.

-« Je me demande tout de même pourquoi un tueur entrainé de la CIA passerait par un mec comme Sélacios pour faire le sale travail… C'est risqué de mettre un type de ce genre dans la boucle », commenta Zapata.

-« Il n'est peut-être plus à la CIA… Sans leurs ressources il a improvisé. Ou alors la personne impliquée est de la CIA et a fourni la méthode et le poison à un tueur embauché au hasard », fit remarquer Reade. « D'un autre côté est-ce que nous sommes sûrs que Sélacios ne se paye pas notre tête ? Au départ il prétendait ne rien avoir à voir avec les tentatives contre la vie du juge, et maintenant il dit qu'un inconnu l'aurait contacté pour ça » ?

-« Il a changé sa version depuis la dernière fois », admit Kurt. « Il a reconnu qu'il avait accepté le contrat dans un premier temps et donné l'adresse du forum de Dotcom à son interlocuteur pour qu'ils communiquent de manière discrète. D'après lui, Verity l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant pour certaines opérations, mais ils l'ont abandonné il y a plusieurs mois, il pensait donc éviter de retomber sur ses anciens camarades et s'est servi de leur logo comme avatar afin d'essayer de camoufler ses traces ».

-« C'est ironique si on songe que c'est justement ce dessin qui nous a mis sur sa piste », commenta Tasha.

-« En effet. Toujours d'après lui, c'est ce fameux inconnu qui aurait embauché Cullen pour agir comme exécuteur lors de l'attaque devant le tribunal », ajouta Nas. « Rien ne dit effectivement que Sélacios dise vrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait spécifiquement essayé de lui-même de faire assassiner le juge alors qu'il n'y avait que Kira qui l'intéressait ».

-« Bien… Si nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus sur le moment, je vais rentrer », dit Kurt après quelques minutes de réflexions qui ne les renseigna pas beaucoup plus sur les intentions réelles ou supposées du criminel. Il ne précisa pas qu'il n'aimait pas laisser Jane loin de sa surveillance trop longtemps après ce qui était arrivé à bord du bateau, mais les autres agents le connaissaient suffisamment pour le comprendre sans cela.

…

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

Poussant la porte de son appartement, le directeur adjoint du FBI remarqua immédiatement la veste de sa petite-amie accrochée dans l'entrée. C'était sans doute stupide, mais il en éprouva aussitôt un certain soulagement. Bien sûr, même si les choses étaient un peu compliquées entre eux ces derniers temps, elle était toujours revenue chez eux après chacune de ses discussions avec Iliana, mais au fond de lui, il craignait toujours qu'elle ne trouve une raison de partir, et de rentrer un jour dans un appartement vide. Alors qu'il approchait de la jeune femme qui lisait un livre, à demi-allongée sur le canapé du salon, il remarqua qu'il avait pensé à cet endroit comme étant le leur. Ces dernières semaines étaient passées à une vitesse impressionnante, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait occupé les lieux réellement seul. En un laps de temps très court, Jane avait pris une place centrale dans sa vie, et il ne pouvait plus imaginer ce qu'elle serait sans elle à ses côtés.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du sofa. La brune leva le nez de son livre, avant de marquer soigneusement sa page et de le poser sur l'accoudoir. Elle semblait incertaine et il se demandait pourquoi.

-« Je… j'ai parlé avec Iliana».

-« Comme tous les jours non » ? Demanda Kurt intrigué par ce qui avait pu rendre cette séance si différente.

-« Oui… nous avons parlé ».

-« De quoi » ? Demanda doucement l'agent fédéral, sentant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-« D'un peu de tout. Je… je lui ai dit que certaines choses… me mettaient en colère et… dans le feu de l'action j'ai laissé échapper Roman », répondit la jeune femme sans croiser son regard.

-« Comment ça laissé échapper Roman » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe.

-« Son existence… Je parlais d'autre chose et d'un coup… je lui ai dit que j'avais un frère… Je ne voulais pas mais ça m'a échappé et ensuite il était trop tard. Je sais que c'était stupide et que je n'aurais pas dû. Le savoir met Iliana en danger et… ».

-« Jane, Jane ralentit », dit aussitôt Kurt en s'approchant. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord. Parler ou non de ton frère c'est ton choix ».

-« Mais moins elle en sait sur Shepherd et moins elle sera menacée. Et si Pellington apprend que j'ai parlé de l'enquête… ».

-« Du calme, il n'en saura rien je te le promets. Les séances que tu as avec Iliana sont confidentielles, comme les nôtres. Et elle est légalement autorisée à savoir certaines choses », répondit Kurt en l'attirant contre lui.

-« Vraiment » ?

-« Vraiment. Avant de commencer ses entretiens, elle a signé un accord de confidentialité lui interdisant de dévoiler tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin nos enquêtes. Et de toute façon les conversations entre un médecin et son patient sont protégées par le secret médical ». Il omit de préciser que Nas n'avait pas tenu compte de ce genre de détail lorsqu'elle avait recommencé à voir Borden après son retour au FBI, sachant que cela ne ferait que la faire douter davantage.

-« Oh », se contenta de répondre la jeune femme avant de s'abimer à nouveau dans ses réflexions.

-« Que lui as-tu dis sur Roman » ? Osa finalement demandé Kurt après un moment de silence.

-« Ce que je savais de lui, notre passé… que j'espère que je pourrais le convaincre de nous aider », répondit évasivement la brune tatouée. Kurt fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce que sa petite-amie voulait réellement : un accord pour que son frère ne finisse pas dans une prison de haute sécurité ou entre les mains de la CIA.

-« Tu sais que si il choisit cette voie, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider n'est-ce pas » ?

-« Je sais… et ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera, il se méfie tellement de tout le monde… Mais en même temps je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis avec Pellington » soupira Jane.

-« Je comprends, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ferais rien sans te demander ton avis d'accord ? Et je ne me sens pas non plus forcé à faire quoi que ce soit », répondit Kurt.

-« C'est pour ça que je t'aime », marmonna distraitement la jeune femme, avant de sembler se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Je t'aime aussi Jane. Et je le répéterais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ta jolie petite tête têtue. Ce qui est arrivé avec Borden, Shepherd, cela ne change rien ».

-« Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça » ? Trouva finalement le courage de demander la brune après s'être tortillée un instant pour lui faire face.

-« Comme quoi » ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Comme si j'étais en verre ou comme si… ».

-« Jane, je te l'ai déjà dit, ta… mise à l'écart n'est pas une punition. Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été… faciles entre nous. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu décides de partir après être revenue de chez Patterson et je ne voulais pas te brusquer ».

-« Donc ce n'était pas parce que… ».

-« Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie », confirma Kurt en attrapant doucement son menton entre son pouce et l'index. « Comment est-ce que tu en es venue à imaginer ça » ?

-« Eh bien… nous nous sommes disputés plusieurs fois et… tu me… touchais à peine », marmonna la jeune femme embarrassée.

-« Oh Jane… tous les couples connaissent des hauts et des bas, le fait que nous ayons été en désaccord sur certaines choses ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter de t'aimer comme ça », soupira Kurt avant de l'embrasser. « Je sais que c'est aussi de ma faute… Je ne voulais pas te brusquer et m'imposer alors que tu doutais de moi, du coup j'ai probablement pris un peu trop de recul… Et j'aurais dû te parler au lieu de te laisser dans ton coin, surtout en sachant à quel point les critiques de Sarah et de Pellington t'ont blessées ».

-« J'en ai parlé un peu… à Iliana », admit Jane.

-« Et quelle était son opinion » ?

-« Que je devais arrêter de me focaliser sur ce que pensait les autres… Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que tu es un grand garçon maître de ses propres choix », admit la brune.

-« J'adore cette femme… », soupira Kurt avant de grogner au petit coup de coude qu'il venait de recevoir dans les côtes. « Pas autant que toi, mais quand même », se dépêcha-t-il ensuite de préciser. Malgré le sérieux de la discussion, Jane ne put retenir un sourire, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. « Plus sérieusement, je sais que tu penses qu'être ensemble pourrait être dangereux pour moi, mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent ». Comprenant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cet argument-là, la brune se contenta de soupirer légèrement, même si elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas mécontente que l'affection de son petit-ami lui soit réaffirmée.

-« Iliana a proposé une… séance de groupe demain », dit-elle ensuite après plusieurs minutes de silence tranquille.

-« C'est une bonne idée », commenta Kurt. « Nous avons tous certaines choses à mettre au point, et peut-être que cela la convaincra de vous laisser revenir au bureau Patterson et toi ».

…

 _Le lendemain, maison des Dickinson_

À l'heure dite, Kurt et Jane furent les premiers à se présenter, Weller s'attardant quelques instants dehors pour faire un point avec les agents en faction. La brune tatouée de son côté salua leur hôtesse, avant de s'éclipser pour voir Kira quelques minutes.

-« Entrez entrez », accueillit Iliana en voyant Kurt dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. « Vous êtes les premiers ». La sonnette interrompit les échanges de politesse, et bientôt le reste de l'équipe entra, Patterson fonçant immédiatement sur son chef et ami.

-« Ton téléphone » ! Exigea-t-elle.

-« Euh… bonjour à toi aussi », répondit celui-ci en lui jetant un regard étonné mais en sortant tout de même lentement l'appareil de sa poche. La blonde le lui arracha presque des mains, et sembla chercher un moment quelque chose dessus, avant de se tourner vers Tasha et Reade et de leur faire la même demande. Elle les posa ensuite sur la table basse avant de sortir un appareil de sa poche et de le promener autour d'elle. Les agents reconnurent facilement un détecteur de mouchards, et froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant le promener partout dans la pièce.

-« Patterson… À quoi est-ce que tu joues » ? Demanda finalement Weller

-« Cette fouine de Nas nous a déjà espionné une fois, et je ne compte pas la laisser recommencer. Mieux vaut être prudent », répondit distraitement la jeune femme en continuant sa vérification.

-« Elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça à nouveau », fit remarquer Zapata en échangeant un regard inquiet avec ses amis. Manifestement la trahison de Borden avait laissé Patterson légèrement paranoïaque, et ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » ? Demanda Jane perplexe en entrant dans la pièce après s'être assurée que Kira faisait la sieste, ce qui leur assurait quelques heures de calme pour cette séance de groupe.

-« Mesure de sécurité. J'ai besoin de ton téléphone », répondit la blonde. La brune jeta un regard interrogateur au reste de l'équipe, avant de s'exécuter en les voyant hausser les épaules. Une fois ses vérifications terminées, Patterson emporta ensuite tous les appareils dans le hall, et revint dans la pièce en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

-« Bien… Maintenant que ce petit… détail est réglé, installez-vous », proposa Iliana qui avait regardé la scène sans rien dire, mais avec attention. Le petit groupe obtempéra, Kurt et Jane se partageant un fauteuil, tandis que Tasha, Patterson et Reade s'installaient sur l'un des canapés. La maîtresse de maison les regarda quelques instants, ses yeux s'attardant sur Jane puis sur Zapata vers qui les regards étaient également tournés, à cause de son œil eu beurre-noir.

-« Maintenant… si nous parlions de ce qui semble être évident… Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose entre vous et l'agent Zapata » ? Demanda Iliana à Jane, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se tortillaient mal à l'aise devant l'attention qu'elles recevaient, sans oser se regarder directement.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 87_

15/04/2018


	88. Chap 88 - Thérapie de groupe partie 1

Bon, après le chapitre 87 publié dimanche, retour à une publication en temps « normal » avec un chapitre 88 qui se concentre majoritairement sur ce qui est arrivé entre Jane et Tasha et sur la façon dont l'équipe fait face à tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps. Cet aspect « guérison » a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais au départ, la preuve ce chapitre est coupé en deux (en partie parce que j'ai parfois dû faire des chapitres plus court à cause du travail ce qui a étalé certains évènements sur deux voire trois chapitres au lieu d'un contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu), mais il est bientôt terminé, et la lutte contre Shepherd et Keaton va reprendre.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, md7723 et Elislin pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** Et oui, Reade a de la chance que Jane soit aussi gentille, car elle pourrait lui faire plus peur que Kurt si elle le voulait vraiment ^^. D'autant que Jane est têtue et qu'elle pense sincèrement qu'elle serait plus utile sur le terrain.

 **Md7723** : Oui, avec ce qui vient d'arriver Patterson développe un peu de paranoïa, car elle ne fait confiance qu'à l'équipe. Quant à ce qui est arrivé (ou pas ^^) entre Jane et Tasha, réponse dans ce chapitre lol.

Par contre… 2 h 39… sérieusement ? Les reviews font toujours plaisir, mais il faut dormir la nuit lol.

 **Elislin** : The answer in this chapter ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Sans Jane ni Patterson, l'équipe et Nas font le point sur l'avancée des différentes enquêtes en cours, et cherchent la meilleure façon de faire pour que les deux jeunes femmes ne se sentent pas trop exclues. Nas restent cependant inflexible sur le fait de suivre les consignes de Pellington, et ne rien leur confier, même du travail d'analyse, tant que l'évaluation psychologique ne les déclarera pas aptes. Dans le même temps, l'agent de la NSA se montre mécontente que l'équipe ne mette pas plus d'effort à suivre la piste liant Shepherd au passé de Kurt, et se concentre davantage sur l'aide à apporter à Jane et Patterson. De son côté, Weller fait clairement savoir quelles sont ses priorités, avant de rentrer chez lui pour une nouvelle discussion avec Jane, lors de laquelle il continue d'essayer de la convaincre qu'il ne compte pas mettre fin à leur relation. Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se rend chez Iliana pour une thérapie de groupe, les bleus de Tasha attirant immédiatement l'attention.

….

 **Chapitre 88 – Thérapie de groupe partie 1**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent le silence dans une ambiance tout d'un coup plus pesante, jusqu'à ce que Patterson se remette du choc, la remarque d'Iliana lui ayant fait enfin remarquer la coïncidence.

-« Attendez… Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé », dit-elle avant de plisser les yeux vers Jane. Comme son amie détournait coupablement les yeux sans répondre, elle se tourna ensuite pour regarder Zapata avec une méfiance grandissante. « Et toi, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais battue avec un suspect pendant une mission sur le terrain ».

-« Tu as dû confondre », marmonna la Latina l'air mal à l'aise en essayant d'esquiver la question.

-« Absolument pas, Reade était là, dis-lui » ! Ordonna la blonde en se tournant vers leur ami masculin.

-« Euh… Ne me mêlez pas à ça », se contenta de répondre prudemment l'agent afro-américain en secouant la tête, semblant déjà regretter le moment où il avait choisi de s'asseoir entre elles deux, sachant très bien que ni lui ni Zapata n'étaient retournés sur le terrain depuis qu'ils avaient été autorisés à travailler à nouveau. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui était arrivé entre Jane et sa coéquipière, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver prit entre deux feux.

-« D'accord… Personne n'accuse personne de quoi que ce soit », intervint Iliana en voyant que Patterson allait protester. « Et je suis certaine qu'il y a une très bonne explication à toute cette histoire. Alors… pourquoi ne pas la donner, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à imaginer des choses » ? Proposa-t-elle ensuite d'un ton raisonnable en regardant alternativement Jane puis Zapata.

-« C'était… un malentendu », finit par dire Tasha à contrecœur, semblant plus gênée de devoir se justifier que de ce qui avait dû se passer entre Jane et elle.

-« Non… c'était ma faute », répondit Jane en osant enfin la regarder, essayant de ne pas tenir compte du regard de Kurt qu'elle sentait sur elle. L'impression était… effrayante, comme si l'intensité de son regard chauffait sa peau plus fort qu'un soleil, et elle pouvait sans peine imaginer sa désapprobation sans avoir besoin de le regarder.

-« Jane… arrête ça », soupira Zapata. « C'était ma faute si… ».

-« Non ! J'ai… sur-réagis et… », la pression de la main de Kurt sur la sienne empêcha la brune de terminer. Son petit-ami n'avait pourtant pas serré assez fort pour lui faire mal, bien au contraire, mais le geste affectueux suffit à capter son attention.

-« Dis-nous simplement ce qu'il s'est passé », demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Contrairement au reste de l'assemblée, il n'avait pas été réellement surpris par la nouvelle. En fait, dès qu'il avait vu le visage marqué de Zapata la veille, et son attitude aussi fuyante que celle de Jane à ce sujet, il avait eu des soupçons. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé ne pas les voir confirmés, car l'idée d'un affrontement physique entre deux femmes auxquelles il tenait beaucoup n'était pas réjouissante. Sur un plan purement professionnel, la perspective d'éventuelles tensions dans une équipe déjà malmenée par les derniers évènements n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, et dans le pire des cas risquait même de convaincre Pellington de leur incapacité à faire face et à travailler en groupe.

Sur un plan personnel, il était encore plus inquiet de ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Les choses avaient été… plus que compliquées entre Jane et Tasha depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de l'Oregon et que Nas était venue les trouver pour la ramener. Parmi eux tous, la Latina était sans doute celle qui avait le plus blessé la brune, la rabaissant constamment, lui tirant même dessus, alors qu'elle faisait déjà face à un terrible traumatisme après sa captivité. Pourtant, une fois consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son amie, l'agent fédéral avait tout fait pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Finalement, elle et Jane avaient reformé un lien, se refaisant petit-à-petit mutuellement confiance, mais rien n'avait été facile. Il avait fallu du temps, de la patience, et beaucoup d'efforts des deux jeunes femmes, et en particulier de Jane qui avait toutes les raisons de se méfier, pour qu'elles redeviennent les amies qu'elles étaient avant. Malgré ses défauts, Tasha l'avait sans conteste aidé à guérir et voir leur relation revenir en arrière ne serait pas une bonne chose. Un détail lui faisait cependant garder espoir : leur attitude. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air gênées, embarrassées, mais pas en colère l'une contre l'autre, ce qu'il espérait être un signe positif.

Dans le même temps, son côté petit-ami légèrement surprotecteur lui soufflait que Zapata avait mieux intérêt à ne pas être responsable de tout cela, sans quoi cette fois-ci il pourrait vraiment perdre patience. Il savait que la Latina était… passionnée, parfois un peu trop même, mais si malgré toutes ses promesses elle avait volontairement fait du mal à Jane… Son esprit revint à la conversation en cours en entendant Jane commencer à parler. Zapata de son côté ferma les yeux, et laissa ses propres souvenirs remonter à la surface.

 _Flashback deux jours plus tôt_

 _Uniquement vêtue d'un jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc sans manche, la brune tatouée assenait de violents coups de poings au mannequin d'exercice. Son corps luisait de sueur et sa respiration était haletante, mais pour la première fois depuis des jours elle se sentait étrangement… libre. L'exercice lui permettait d'évacuer toute la tension, toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée en étant mise à l'écart. Ses dents se serrèrent en repensant aux ordres de Pellington et ses deux coups suivants furent plus forts. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut même entendre craquer la structure interne du mannequin, avant de secouer mentalement la tête. Il s'agissait d'un matériel robuste destiné à l'entrainement de boxeurs professionnels dont la force des coups devait sans problème surpasser la sienne, il était douteux qu'elle réussisse à l'endommager._

 _Malgré elle, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers la façon dont l'équipe la traitait ces derniers temps. Depuis la trahison de Borden et depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré sur le bateau pour la convaincre de revenir avec eux ils étaient… surprotecteurs était le mot juste. Kurt en particulier rechignait à la laisser hors de sa vue trop longtemps, raison pour laquelle elle avait profité du fait qu'il était occupé avec Pellington pour se réfugier ici et être un peu seule. En soi ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils se préoccupent d'elle qui la frustrait, après tout après des semaines de solitude entrecoupées de brimades lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené du New-jersey, tout était préférable à ce qu'elle avait vécu à cette période. Non, ce qui la frustrait c'était le fait de se sentir autant en conflit sur ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _Régulièrement, elle avait l'impression de manquer un peu d'espace, d'être étouffée par leur préoccupation constante, tout en trouvant curieusement leur attachement rassurant, en le réclamant même. Elle voulait désespérément redevenir aussi forte qu'avant sa captivité, mais pour une raison étrange, elle continuait dans le même temps à espérer l'approbation et le soutien de ses amis… de sa famille. Comme si une fois qu'ils avaient arrangé les choses entre eux, un vide s'était comblé dans son cœur et dans son âme, un vide qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se rouvrir à nouveau._

 _Bien sûr, durant les derniers jours ils avaient passé un temps considérable à lui assurer qu'ils ne la jugeaient pas responsable des actions de Borden. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à accepter cette idée, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher d'éprouver à nouveau des bouffées de culpabilités en voyant à quel point Patterson était affectée par la trahison de son petit-ami. La brune tatouée avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment pour protéger son amie, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les larmes dans ses yeux son cœur manquait de se briser._

 _Les choses seraient relativement simples à gérer si cela s'arrêtait là, mais depuis quelques jours, une autre émotion venait perturber la petite routine qu'elle était parvenue à établir après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de ne plus être seule et d'essayer de refaire confiance à l'équipe, quels que soit les efforts que cela pouvait demander. Au début les choses avaient plutôt bien fonctionnées, même si dans les premiers temps elle s'était très souvent sentie méfiante des réactions des agents fédéraux, attendant de faire un mauvais pas et de les voir se retourner à nouveau contre elle. Ces derniers temps, elle faisait cependant face à une émotion qu'elle peinait à gérer : la colère._

 _Malgré tous les efforts consentis jusqu'ici, malgré les promesses de l'équipe d'être honnête avec elle, elle venait d'apprendre un certain nombre de choses qui la perturbaient. Inconsciemment ou non, elle rejetait probablement aussi en partie sur ses amis la colère née de la trahison de Borden et de la façon éhontée dont Shepherd, celle qui se prétendait sa mère, comptait les utiliser elle et Roman. Et cette situation lui faisait peur… Durant les premières semaines après avoir été libérée des griffes de Keaton, elle avait bien sûr connu des bouffées de colère au souvenir de ce que l'équipe lui avait infligé lorsqu'ils la considéraient comme une dangereuse criminelle. Leur attitude réellement repentante avait été un soulagement, et elle s'était ensuite laissée porter par le désir de retrouver le lien qui les unissait avant… à l'époque où elle était réellement une victime à leurs yeux et aux siens… à l'époque où elle ignorait tout le mal que Remi avait causé… à l'époque où Mayfair était encore en vie._

 _Les derniers évènements et certains… mensonges de l'équipe étaient depuis venu tempérer tout cela. Bien sûr, tout au fond d'elle, Jane savait qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pensaient nécessaire pour la protéger, et qu'ils le pensaient encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un côté hypocrite à leurs actions. Ils l'avaient forcé à infiltrer Sandstorm car l'alternative aurait été pour elle pire que la mort… Ils n'avaient au départ pas semblé éprouver de compassion pour ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, préférant la blâmer pour ses mensonges, pas qu'elle puisse réellement leur en vouloir sur ce point cependant. Ils lui avaient donné de grandes leçons de morales, mais avaient enfreint la loi sans une hésitation lorsqu'ils avaient été eux aussi confronté à des choix difficiles. Et maintenant qu'elle était prête à coopérer de son plein gré pour arrêter sa propre mère, ils lui refusaient d'aller sur le terrain ? Ils lui refusaient la chance de faire ce qui était juste ? Ce n'était pas… logique. Ce n'était pas juste. La colère qui sommeillait en elle en profita pour s'échapper, et trois frappes sèches successives de son poing droit envoyèrent le mannequin pivoter violemment sur son axe._

 _-« Wow, qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Emil t'a fait » ? Demanda une voix sur sa gauche, perturbant sa concentration. Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme tatouée remarqua enfin Tasha debout à côté d'elle, elle aussi en tenue de sport. Manifestement elle avait été si concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Jane aurait admis que ce simple fait montrait qu'elle n'était prête à retourner sur le terrain. Un tel moment d'inattention pourrait lui être fatal, ou pire être fatal à un membre de l'équipe. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à admettre ses torts._

 _-« Rien… je m'entraine », grogna-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur sa victime expiatoire._

 _-« Jane… Est-ce que… tu as envie de parler » ? Demanda Zapata avec hésitation en se plaçant entre elle et le mannequin pour la forcer à la regarder._

 _-« Pas vraiment », répondit la jeune femme tatouée en secouant la tête et en essayant de la contourner. La Latina fronça les sourcils, sentant le mensonge avec l'aisance d'un agent rompu à mener des interrogatoires. Même si elles se parlaient normalement à chaque fois qu'elles se côtoyaient pour tenir compagnie à Patterson, les choses étaient redevenues un peu… pas vraiment tendues mais… réservées entre elle au cours de la semaine écoulée. Comme si Jane essayait de garder une certaine distance, pour des raisons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Connaissant son caractère têtu, elle ne lui dirait sans doute pas facilement pourquoi, ce qui rendait compliqué d'arranger les choses. Sans compter qu'elle devait bien admettre qu'elle-même n'était pas la plus douée pour discuter et remonter le moral des gens. Quoi que… à la réflexion, Jane semblait avoir besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et elle connaissait le moyen idéal pour ça. Double avantage, cela lui permettrait de se dépenser aussi, après la frustration des derniers jours._

 _-« Ok… Intéressée par une petite séance de sparring alors » ? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses gants._

 _-« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée », essaya de se défiler Jane, sentant la colère qui couvait toujours en elle. Elle venait de passer tellement de temps à réfléchir dans son coin et à se laisser aller à extérioriser sa frustration qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler._

 _-« C'est une très bonne idée au contraire, Emil ne peut pas riposter ni esquiver, moi si », lui répondit la Latina en sautillant sur place pour s'échauffer rapidement. La brune hésita à nouveau, avant de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter un coup de poing dirigé vers son visage. Le geste n'était pas vraiment appuyé, mais suffisamment pour l'avertir de ne pas baisser sa garde. Ses instincts reprenant le dessus, elle riposta aussitôt par un double crochet du droit, que Zapata amortit avec ses avant-bras replié devant son visage._

 _Malgré ses efforts pour garder la tête froide, elle sentit l'excitation du combat la gagner. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai affrontement alors qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses capacités… tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi… vivante. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent autour, échangeant des coups de poings, parfois des coups de pieds, aucune ne parvenant réellement à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Pourtant, la situation continuait de déranger Zapata. Elle le voyait au rythme de Jane, à la façon dont elle hésitait en percevant une ouverture et en faisant un effort pour la laisser passer… En un mot, Jane se retenait, comme si elle ne voulait pas la blesser… ou comme si elle ne la jugeait pas digne de se battre contre elle à pleine capacité. Son côté compétitif fut piqué au vif en voyant Jane parer son coup et se retenir de frapper, alors qu'elle avait délibérément laissé une ouverture vers son visage._

 _-« Bon sang Jane arrête de faire ça », grogna-t-elle vexée en lançant une attaque plus appuyée que son amie, surprise par le changement de rythme, évita de justesse._

 _-« De faire quoi » ? S'étonna la jeune femme tatouée._

 _-« Ça… Arrêtes de te retenir, je suis capable de me défendre », répondit Tasha en continuant d'appuyer un peu ses coups._

 _-« Je ne veux pas te blesser », se défendit Jane._

 _-« Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu essayais », riposta la Latina avec un petit sourire moqueur. En d'autres temps, Jane aurait sans doute perçu la taquinerie pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, une petite bravade amicale pour pimenter un peu leur match. Encore échauffée par ses propres ruminations à propos de Borden, elle perdit cependant le contrôle et laissa échapper sa frustration._

 _-« C'est sûr, moi au moins je ne tire pas sur des gens désarmés », répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Le changement de ton et d'ambiance désarçonna Zapata, qui baissa sa garde un instant._

 _-« Quoi » ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée, avant de sentir le souffle du coup de poing que Jane venait de placer le long de sa joue droite, son amie n'ayant raté sa cible que de quelques centimètres. Elle releva hâtivement les mains pour essayer de parer une succession d'attaque semblant arriver de tous les côtés en même temps. Reculant précipitamment, elle croisa le regard de Jane pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, y voyant briller une lueur déterminée et surtout… de la colère ? Lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin ce que venait de dire la brune, avec un temps de retard, elle comprit ce qui venait d'arriver._

 _La tolérance de Jane avait été poussée à la limite ces derniers jours, non ces dernières semaines même, et toutes les humiliations, les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées devaient alimenter la colère qu'elle avait trop longtemps refoulée. Maintenant cependant, son amie semblait redevenue aussi confiante et concentrée qu'elle l'avait été avant que Keaton ne mette ses sales mains sur elle. Son propre corps réagissant instantanément en voyant une ouverture, alors que Jane fatiguée par l'effort intense qu'elle venait de faire ralentissait, elle plaça un direct précis qui frappa la joue de son amie avec un bruit mat. Le son lui tira une grimace et elle voulut cesser le combat. Tout commençait à devenir hors de contrôle, elle avait eu l'intention de permettre à Jane d'évacuer sa propre frustration, pas de la blesser._

 _Sans surprise, la brune tatouée ne se laissa pas intimider et sembla au contraire retrouver une nouvelle vigueur. En soi ce n'était pas non plus très étonnant, considérant la vie que la jeune femme avait eue, reculer devant la violence aurait été une démonstration de faiblesse qui aurait pu conduire à sa mort, un réflexe qui était sans doute profondément ancré en elle. Tasha connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter facilement maintenant que ses instincts avaient été stimulés par le combat. La seule chose à faire était de limiter les dégâts en la laissant s'épuiser. Étant donné ses compétences, cela s'avérait cependant plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, et l'agent fédéral réalisa d'un coup que contrairement à leur dernier entrainement amical, qui avait eu lieu après qu'on lui eut retiré son plâtre, Jane avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés._

 _-« On dirait que quelqu'un est en colère », dit-elle, espérant que Jane lui dise enfin ce qui la mettait dans cet état maintenant qu'elle était distraite._

 _-« Tu le serais aussi à ma place », répondit aussitôt la brune entre ses dents serrées._

 _-« Sans doute, mais tu vas devoir être plus spécifique », dit Zapata en reculant précipitamment pour éviter un coup dirigé vers son ventre._

 _-« Ce n'est pas juste », pesta Jane._

 _-« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste » ? Demanda la Latina profitant d'une pause dans le combat alors qu'elles reprenaient toutes les deux leur souffle._

 _-« Je… J'ai fait des erreurs et je les ai à chaque fois payées au prix fort mais vous… vous enfreignez la loi et vous vous en tirez facilement… Ce n'est pas juste ». Zapata cligna des yeux un instant sous la surprise, avant de comprendre. Jane avait été très tolérante avec eux, mais ces derniers temps, elle les avait vus admettre plusieurs crimes et délit. Pour elle qui avait effectivement payé cher ses erreurs, les voir s'en tirer avec ce qui n'était qu'une tape sur les doigts devaient être dur à admettre, surtout alors que chacune de ses tentatives pour améliorer les choses semblait lui valoir un coup dur en retour. La pause sembla suffisante pour que la brune retrouve un peu d'énergie, et elle reprit son assaut, contraignant l'agent fédéral à la défensive à nouveau._

 _-« Je savais… que cette séance… était une bonne idée », nargua-t-elle Jane dans l'espoir de la rendre plus furieuse et de la faire s'épuiser plus vite pour mettre fin à ce combat avant que l'une d'entre elle ne se blesse pour de bon._

 _-« C'est toi qui l'a voulu », riposta la jeune gemme tatouée sur le même ton, parvenant à traverser la garde de la Latina pour la frapper au niveau de l'œil droit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se replacer, l'agent fédéral répliqua par un coup de coude réflexe qui frappa sa lèvre inférieure, la fendant sous le choc. Jane ignora le goût du sang dans sa bouche avec l'aisance née de l'habitude et se prépara à continuer la lutte. Cependant, son envie de se battre commença à s'estomper lorsqu'elle vit l'hématome qui commençait déjà à se former autour de l'œil de Tasha. L'adrénaline retombant lentement, elle se sentit envahi par la fatigue._

 _L'agent fédéral remarqua aussitôt le ralentissement de Jane. Ses mouvements étaient moins fluides, plus brouillons, et elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle. Ne voulant pas la blesser plus que ses mouvements défensifs réflexes ne l'avait déjà fait, elle arrêta de reculer, mais ne porta pas de nouveau coup, se contentant d'attendre en sautillant sur place, prête à esquiver une éventuelle dernière attaque. Celle-ci ne vint jamais, et elle observa avec inquiétude le regard de Jane passer lentement de la détermination à la stupeur puis au regret lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait._

 _-« Jane… ce n'était pas ta faute. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre nous… contre moi », dit Zapata en s'approchant prudemment, grimaçant en sentant l'élancement autour de son œil._

 _-« Je ne voulais pas… », se contenta de souffler la brune en reculant, apparemment indifférente à ses propres blessures._

 _-« Je sais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis… je ne t'ai pas ménagé non plus », admit honteusement la Latina en voyant l'hématome qui fleurissait sur la joue de son amie. La culpabilité la frappa presque aussi fort qu'un coup de poings, en réalisant à quel point elle aussi avait perdu le contrôle de sa propre frustration. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Jane à l'hôpital, seule, affaiblie, meurtrie par les tortures et terrifiée d'être livrée à nouveau à Keaton, elle s'était promit qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne blesser son amie. Et elle venait d'échouer lamentablement…_

 _-« Je dois… je dois y aller », se contenta de marmonner Jane en quittant précipitamment la pièce._

 _Fin du flashback_

Un lourd silence suivit le récit de Jane, avant que Patterson ne verbalise le sentiment général.

-« Vous êtes deux idiotes », crissa la jeune femme en jetant un regard noir à ses deux amies, qui se tortillèrent nerveusement.

-« C'est… une façon un peu brutale de présenter les choses, mais je comprends le sentiment », intervint calmement Iliana. « Et c'est en fait un très bon exemple de ce pour quoi je vous ai fait venir ».

-« C'était un… accident. Tasha et Jane ne se battent pas tout le temps, et ça ne se reproduira pas », dit Reade, venant à la défense de ses amies.

-« Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne parlais pas de cela. Je parlais des raisons derrière cette dispute ».

-« Quelles raisons » ? Demanda Kurt, sachant que ni Jane ni Tasha ne voudrait s'étendre sur le sujet. Le récit de sa petite-amie n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons, et il essayait de ne pas laisser son irritation devant la stupidité de la chose l'amener à faire, ou dire, quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

-« La culpabilité amène parfois les gens à se punir de manière étrange », répondit la psychiatre en regardant Zapata.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », marmonna celle-ci en détourant les yeux.

-« Vraiment ? D'après ce que Jane viens de nous raconter, vous vous êtes la plupart du temps uniquement défendu. Pourquoi » ?

-« Je ne voulais pas blesser Jane », répondit l'agent en fronçant les sourcils. « Enfin je veux dire, dans le feu de l'action j'ai eu quelques mauvais… réflexes, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas lui faire mal ».

-« Mais vous auriez pu vous contenter de reculer et d'attendre que Jane retrouve ses esprits, pourquoi avoir volontairement choisi de servir de punchingball humain » ?

-« Jane… avait besoin de lâcher un peu la pression et j'étais là », se contenta de dire Tasha en haussant les épaules. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient dans les pièces virent immédiatement qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Son œil exercé amena Iliana à la même conclusion, et elle continua implacablement.

-« Donc, cela n'a rien à voir avec un espèce de désir de pénitence ? Vous n'avez pas voulu donner à Jane l'occasion de vous blesser, pour expier le mal que vous lui avez causé en lui tirant dessus et en la rabaissant alors qu'elle venait juste d'être torturée » ? Demanda-t-elle ton neutre. L'équipe ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant le malaise de Zapata face à la question.

-« Ça n'a rien à voir », répondit l'agent d'un ton qui manquait de conviction.

-« Tasha… pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane en osant enfin croiser son regard, la curiosité plus forte que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis cet évènement. La Latina hésita, jetant un regard sur leurs amis et Iliana qui semblaient eux aussi attendre sa réponse, avant de se décider à dire la vérité.

-« Quand je t'ai vu dans la salle… je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le combat c'était… eh bien je ne suis pas super douée avec les mots… je ne suis pas comme Patterson ou Iliana, je ne sais pas comment remonter le moral des gens. En fait… généralement je fais même empirer les choses… Je savais que tu avais besoin d'extérioriser un peu toute la colère que tu avais accumulée, je ne me doutais juste pas à quel point ».

-« Mais quand j'ai perdu le contrôle… pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué à me provoquer » ?

-« Parce que je voulais te faire réagir. Tu as l'habitude de toute garder pour toi, et je savais que si je te poussais un peu, tu finirais par me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Ensuite… j'aurais pu en parler à quelqu'un pour t'aider, quelqu'un qui se serait mieux débrouillé que moi », admit la jeune femme.

-« C'était risqué », fit remarquer la jeune femme tatouée d'un ton mécontent.

-« Oui et non… Tu cognes fort quand tu veux c'est vrai, mais je te connais… Tu m'as ménagé », dit Tasha en secouant la tête tout en souriant légèrement.

-« Euh… loin de moi l'idée de vouloir relancer un sujet douloureux, ou de juger qui que ce soit mais… Ménagée ? Tu as vu ta tête » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton incrédule. Sa remarque attira quelques reniflements moqueurs, et sa coéquipière pivota vers lui.

-« J'ai connu pire… Et en plus, Jane n'a pas perdu le contrôle, enfin pas complétement ».

-« Comment ça » ?

-« Elle ne s'est pas servi de ses jambes », intervint Kurt en repensant à la description que sa petite-amie avait faite du combat, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-« Et… quel rapport avec le fait de ménager Tasha » ? Demanda à nouveau Reade.

-« Pour un agent tu n'es pas observateur », persifla sa coéquipière. « Jane utilise souvent des coups de pieds pour déstabiliser ses adversaires ou pour briser leur garde et finir le travail à coup de poings ».

-« Mais à partir du moment où le combat est devenu sérieux elle ne l'a pas fait, elle ne s'est servie que de ses mains », approuva Kurt.

-« Même énervée, inconsciemment elle s'est retenue afin de ne pas réellement blesser l'agent Zapata. Des bleus n'ont rien d'agréable c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours moins douloureux qu'un membre cassé », nota Ilana.

-« Pourtant, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère », continua Zapata.

-« Je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je t'ai dit », essaya immédiatement de nier la brune.

-« Bien sûr que si Jane… je t'ai tiré dessus, je t'ai humilié et rabaissé. Je t'ai fait la morale sur ce que les gens biens étaient censés faire, alors que de mon côté… », soupira la Latina.

-« C'est… ça m'a un peu mit en colère c'est vrai », commença Jane, ignorant les discrets ricanements moqueurs de ses amis devant cet euphémisme. « Mais je ne voulais pas dire que j'aurais aimé que tu sois envoyée en prison ou quelque chose de ce genre », se sentit-elle obligé de préciser. « Tu es mon amie et… ».

-« Je sais que tu ne souhaitais pas qu'il m'arrive du mal, mais cela n'empêche pas que tu as le droit de te sentir… flouée. Je suis consciente que je me suis vraiment bien tirée de mes erreurs, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, et je comprends que tu puisses trouver que ce n'est pas… juste ».

-« Donc tu as décidé de laisser Jane te cogner dessus pour expier tes erreurs » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton à la fois incrédule et en colère.

-« Pas exactement… ».

-« C'est totalement ce que tu as fait », répondit Jane. « J'étais en colère contre… contre tout c'est vrai. J'en voulais à Borden et à Shepherd pour ce qu'ils ont fait… je vous en voulais d'essayer de me tenir à l'écart… Et je m'en voulais de… de plusieurs choses. J'avais besoin de me défouler, mais je n'aurais jamais dû le faire sur toi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé ».

-« Je l'avais cherché », admit la Latina. « Quelque part… je pense que j'avais effectivement besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place à propos de mes erreurs… parce qu'elles n'impliquent pas que moi, et que vous auriez tous pu en souffrir. Parce que… je suis bien consciente que contrairement à toi je m'en suis très bien tiré ».

-« Si tu voulais être punie pour ne pas m'avoir dit ce que tu avais fait à propos de… ce qui est arrivé à Reade, tu aurais pu venir me voir au lieu de faire un truc aussi stupide », intervint Kurt, se retenant cependant de mentionner que ses amis avaient falsifié une scène de crime et que l'un avait même aidé un criminel à fuir la justice.

-« Comme je le disais, la culpabilité pousse parfois les gens à des actions défiants la logique », dit Iliana.

-« Mais Tasha n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusque-là pour que je lui pardonne », intervint Jane.

-« Non, elle avait besoin de cela pour se pardonner à elle-même. Parce que c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on garde ce genre de chose pour soi… La pression s'accumule petit-à-petit et on finit par faire quelque chose de… ».

-« Stupide » ? Proposa Patterson.

-« Je n'aurais pas présenté les choses comme cela, car ce mot présente une forte connotation négative mais… le sens est là », admit la psychiatre en jetant un regard lourd de sens vers Jane.

-« Cela parait un peu extrême quand même », marmonna Jane, donnant à Iliana l'occasion qu'elle attendait.

-« Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire comme d'essayer de convaincre l'agent Weller de vous tirer dessus ? Car en y regardant de plus près, on pourrait là aussi y voir une tentative de pénitence, en lui donnant l'occasion de vous blesser autant que vous pensiez l'avoir blessé en prétendant être Taylor Shaw », dit doucement Iliana, faisant se figer net Jane alors qu'elle sentait son petit-ami se raidir à côté d'elle.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 88_

18/04/2018


	89. Chap 89 - Thérapie de groupe partie 2

Bon, léger retard parce que ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu à écrire, du fait de tout ce qui s'y passe. Je sais que j'avais également dit que ce serait le dernier concernant la thérapie de l'équipe mais les choses ayant pris un peu plus de volume que prévu (et moi beaucoup plus de retard que je ne l'aurais aimé) je l'ai coupé une nouvelle fois. La troisième partie (qui cette fois c'est promis sera vraiment la dernière sur la reformation de la cohésion de l'équipe) se concentrera sur Patterson et Reade, car je ne voulais pas la bâcler. Je me doute que certains trouvent tout cela un peu long, mais l'action reviendra bientôt.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et md7723 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** Évidemment que Tasha veut éviter le sujet, elle sait qu'elle est en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé, même si elle avait ses raisons de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Cela lui rappelle aussi quelque chose qu'elle préférerait oublier, car jusqu'ici Jane a été si compréhensive que cela fait mal de s'entendre rappeler ses erreurs comme cela.

 **Md7723** : Oui, le but était d'instaurer un certain degré de tensions entre Tasha et Jane, mais pas le genre qui pourrait durer, plutôt le genre qui leur permettrait de faire le point sur ce qu'elle a gardé pour elle pendant aussi longtemps. Après tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre, il fallait que Jane craque d'une façon qui les pousseraient à parler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Et Kurt et Tashe ne vont pas forcément apprécier ce qu'ils vont entendre. 2 h 56… Dommage que les vacances se terminent tu n'atteindras pas les trois heures du matin lol

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Les bleus sur le visage de Jane et sur celui de Zapata, ainsi que leur attitude fuyante, rendent raisonnable la supposition qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles. C'est sur cet angle qu'insiste Iliana, poussant finalement Jane à raconter ce qui est arrivé quelques jours plus tôt. La nouvelle que lors d'une banale séance d'entrainement la brune a perdu le contrôle face aux provocations de son amie ne les surprend qu'à moitié. Cependant, la perspicacité d'Iliana lui permet rapidement de déceler les raisons de cet affrontement, et notamment le fait que la Latina, se sentant toujours coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Jane, avait volontairement laissé la jeune femme la frapper comme un moyen de faire pénitence. La surprise ne s'arrête pas là, lorsque la psychiatre fait remarquer que l'attitude de Jane en essayant de forcer Kurt à lui tirer dessus n'était pas si différente, et avait probablement la même motivation.

….

 **Chapitre 89 – Thérapie de groupe partie 2**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Jane se figea sur place en entendant la question. Presque instinctivement, son regard scanna la pièce comme pour chercher une issue, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers Kurt. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé de positif entre eux ces derniers temps c'était un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder. Mentalement elle voulut maudire Iliana pour être aussi perspicace, et surtout pour l'avoir mise au pied du mur devant ses proches, car elle savait qu'ils voudraient une réponse à cette question.

-« Je… ce n'est pas… ce… c'est… », commença-t-elle à hésiter, cherchant un moyen de détourner la conversation, avant d'être interrompue par ses amis.

-« Compliqué », terminèrent en chœur Patterson, Tasha et Reade à sa place. Jane se retint de rouler des yeux. Ils la connaissaient décidément trop bien, et ce tic de langage qu'elle avait développé à partir du moment où ils avaient accepté de se donner mutuellement une chance de réparer leurs erreurs ne les surprenait même plus.

-« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remuer tout ça, c'est du passé », se contenta de dire la brune d'un ton obstiné. Se retenant de soupirer, l'équipe comprit qu'Iliana était sans doute beaucoup plus proche de la vérité qu'ils ne voulaient le croire… et sans doute aussi bien plus que Jane ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-« Le but n'est pas d'accuser quelqu'un Jane, pas plus que de remuer des souvenirs douloureux pour le plaisir. Toutefois cet épisode me parait parfaitement refléter certaines des choses qui ne sont pas… traitées après ce qui est arrivé suite à la mort de la directrice adjointe Mayfair et à votre arrestation. Garder tout cela pour vous et souffrir seule dans votre coin est inutile. Tout le monde sait combien vous êtes forte, vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne dans cette pièce. Et plus important encore, personne ne va se retourner contre vous pour oser dire ce que vous pensez, ce que vous craignez », répondit la psychiatre. Aussitôt, Jane se mit à frissonner et ils virent avec tristesse son corps se tendre alors qu'elle semblait un instant envisager de quitter la pièce. Elle en fut cependant empêchée par Kurt enfin sortit de sa stupeur, qui enroula un bras ferme autour de sa taille, et la força sans brutalité à rester assise avec lui.

-« Jane… Tu dois arrêter ça, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je sais que tu veux être forte et tous nous protéger, mais personne ne peut être fort en permanence. Tu as le droit de craquer, d'avoir peur et même de douter de nous… Après ce que nous t'avons fait, et même si les dernières semaines nous ont permises de faire beaucoup de progrès, nous savons que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigts », dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu aller contre Shepherd toute seule n'est-ce pas ? Et que tu as voulu nous fuir sur le bateau… Tu avais peur que nous soyons là pour t'arrêter », intervint Reade, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait heurté dans la coursive et qu'elle avait semblé hésiter entre fuir et se défendre.

-« Je… je suis désolée », souffla finalement la brune en réponse en baissant les yeux pour éviter leur regard.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Kurt avec appréhension, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir encore trouvé à se reprocher.

-« Après… après l'hôpital, quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez… désolé de ce qui m'était arrivé et que… que j'aurais le droit à une deuxième chance… je voulais tellement que tous redevienne comme avant... La plupart du temps tout fonctionne bien, je sais que vous m'… que je peux compter sur vous », se reprit rapidement la jeune femme, pour éviter de prononcer le mot « aimer » qui lui semblait beaucoup trop exposer ses sentiments, qui lui semblait beaucoup trop révéler ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout. « Mais à chaque fois que je crois y arriver… quelque chose… bloque », termina-t-elle ensuite d'une voix hésitante, cherchant les mots les plus justes pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, un exercice qui n'était pas facile pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier.

-« Parce que vous gardez les choses pour vous au lieu d'en parler », intervint doucement Iliana. « Vous continuez à vivre avec cette culpabilité, avec cette crainte de perdre tout ce que vous avez réussi à reconstruire. Avec cette crainte de voir vos amis… votre famille se retourner contre vous… ».

-« C'est notre faute… C'est à cause de nous si elle doute. Nous l'avons abandonné quand elle avait le plus besoin de nous. Nous l'avons méprisé et humilié lorsqu'elle est revenue, en la traitant comme une criminelle et en exigeant toujours plus d'elle, sans nous préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, sans nous préoccuper du fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide… Comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu aux mains de la CIA n'avait aucune importance… Comme si voir les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait lui tourner le dos était mérité… », souffla Tasha d'un ton douloureux. Par réflexe, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, pour voir qu'elle ne regardait pas la brune mais plutôt droit devant elle, et que ses yeux étaient légèrement brumeux, sans doute parce qu'elle se remémorait en détail ces jours sombres et ses propres erreurs.

-« Et vous vous sentez tous coupable pour cela depuis que vous avez pris conscience de ce que Jane a vécu… ».

-« C'est vrai… En fait, je crois que c'est son attitude qui rend tout cela plus difficile encore à accepter », dit doucement Reade, avant de grimacer en voyant le regard blessé et inquiet que la jeune femme tatouée rivait sur lui. « Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voulais le dire », se dépêcha-t-il de préciser. « C'est juste que… ». Cette fois-ci l'agent hésita à poursuivre, se demandant si dire ce qu'il pensait n'allait pas aggraver les choses.

-« Le but de cette thérapie de groupe est de se dire honnêtement ce que vous ressentez agent Reade, afin qu'il ne reste aucune ambigüité. Il n'y a que des amis ici, personne ne va vous juger ». Après un instant d'hésitation, l'agent fédéral précisa sa pensée :

-« En fait c'est quelque chose qui a commencé à vraiment me tracasser depuis que nous avons vu Jane à l'hôpital… La voir si blessée… si effrayée par nous, c'était… insupportable. Parce que je savais que c'était à cause de nous si elle pensait devoir lutter seule… Si elle pensait n'avoir personne au monde qui s'inquiétait pour elle et était prêt à l'aider… Et ensuite… ensuite elle a commencé à nous expliquer pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, pourquoi elle nous avait caché des choses ».

-« Ce qui est une très bonne chose je pense. Cela vous a aidé à la comprendre », dit Iliana en posant le menton sur sa main et en le regardant avec attention.

-« C'est vrai… Mais ensuite elle n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle était désolée. Nous l'avons abandonné à la CIA, ensuite nous l'avons arrêté, menacé pour la faire coopérer et infiltrer une dangereuse organisation terroriste, forcée à se retourner contre sa propre famille, en la traitant comme la dernière des criminelles… et c'est elle qui est désolée ? Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre nous, de nous détester… et pourtant… elle a continué à essayer de nous protéger sur le terrain… à mettre sa vie en danger pour nous... Elle a continué à nous présenter ses excuses encore et encore. Comme si c'était elle la responsable de toutes nos erreurs… ».

-« Eh bien… il est normal qu'elle reconnaisse sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. En fait c'est une étape classique du processus de guérison, admettre ses torts et s'excuser auprès de ceux que l'on a blessé, même involontairement », répondit Iliana, orientant soigneusement la conversation vers la direction qu'elle souhaitait.

-« Peut-être, mais pas qu'elle prenne tout le blâme » ! Protesta Reade. « Nous avons tous fait nos propres erreurs et ça ne veut pas dire que nous continuons de lui en vouloir pour les siennes. À chaque fois que je la vois s'excuser, ça me fait me sentir encore plus coupable, parce que je sais que c'est à cause de ce que nous lui avons fait qu'elle en est venue à penser que tout est de sa faute ». Un lourd silence succéda à la tirade enflammée de l'agent afro-américain, qui sembla ensuite réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et jeta un regard prudent vers Jane. Son amie était toujours assise à sa place, manifestement en proie à un immense conflit intérieur.

-« Je ressens la même chose », dit Zapata en rompant finalement le silence. « J'ai été la plus… j'ai été la dernière des garces avec elle, et pourtant elle a accepté de me laisser une seconde chance. Juste comme ça… Il a fallu qu'elle soit dans un état mental déplorable et que je la… harcèle un peu pour qu'elle me dise enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Qu'elle accepte de reconnaître qu'elle avait été en colère contre moi ».

-« Tu as fait exprès… de me provoquer alors », souffla Jane en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Oui… C'est sûrement stupide mais… t'entendre te blâmer encore et encore pour tes erreurs… ça me rendait folle. Tu avais le droit d'être en colère contre moi et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de me le dire… Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur que je me retourne contre toi, parce que je ne le ferais pas. Tu es mon amie Jane, et je préférerais mourir plutôt que te faire du mal volontairement à nouveau ».

-« C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mutuellement traitées comme des punchingballs vivants » ? Lui demanda Patterson d'un ton sceptique.

-« Les choses ont… un peu dérapées c'est vrai », admit honteusement la Latina. « Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ».

-« Non ce que tu voulais c'était qu'elle te cogne dessus pour évacuer sa frustration et pour équilibrer un peu les comptes entre vous : tu lui as fait du mal, alors elle a le droit de t'en faire en retour », soupira son coéquipier en se demandant une fois encore comment son amie avait pu penser que cela pourrait arranger les choses.

-« Et on voit le résultat », persifla Patterson d'un ton désapprobateur en regardant leurs visages tuméfiés, faisant légèrement rougir d'embarras les deux jeunes femmes.

-« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas forcement ma meilleure idée », marmonna Tasha.

-« Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez agi de cette façon », intervint Iliana. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la psychiatre.

-« Comment ça ? Elle a déjà dit qu'elle se sentait coupable », fit remarquer Reade manifestement perplexe.

-« C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison n'est-ce pas » ? Répondit le médecin en regardant vers Tasha, qui se tortilla sur place, clairement mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre » ? Demanda à son tour Patterson en regardant son amie. La Latina se mordilla un instant les lèvres, remarquant que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et que même Jane semblait curieuse maintenant. Avec un soupir, elle se décida à répondre à leur question. Après tout, ils méritaient de savoir pourquoi elle était devenue aussi… irrationnelle lorsque Jane était concernée.

-« À cause de ce que Roman a dit à l'hôpital ».

-« Mais… vous ne vous êtes pas croisé », fit remarquer Jane en la regardant maintenant d'un air perplexe.

-« Non… Mais Patterson nous a répété ce qu'il avait dit… La raison pour laquelle il a… forcé le barrage de police », répondit son amie.

-« Il a perdu la tête parce que j'étais blessée », murmura Jane, commençant à comprend où elle voulait en venir.

-« À cause de moi… Et tu n'étais pas seulement blessée, tu te vidais de ton sang… Si Roman ne t'avais pas soigné tu aurais pu mourir… à cause de moi… J'aurais pu te tuer Jane » ! Lâcha finalement Zapata. « Ce jour-là à l'hôpital, j'ai pris conscience que j'aurais pu te tuer », répéta la jeune femme, sa voix s'étranglant sur la fin et ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Le reste de l'équipe la regarda sous le choc, réalisant seulement maintenant ce que cette action avait impliqué, et ce que le comprendre avait fait à Tasha.

-« C'est… je l'avais demandé », commença machinalement à dire Jane, avant d'être interrompue par son amie.

-« Bon sang mais arrêtes ça ! Vous avez vu ? Elle continue à essayer de faire comme si elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé », se plaignit la Latina en prenant la psychiatre à témoin.

-« D'accord, d'accord, tout le monde respire profondément», intervint la femme en voyant que les agents s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole tous en même temps. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, allez-y », ajouta la mère de Kira en les voyant la regarder sans réagir.

-« Vous voulez dire… façon yoga ? On ferme les yeux et on inspire, ce truc-là » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton sceptique.

-« Tout à fait ». L'équipe se regarda en hésitant, puis Patterson montra l'exemple en étant la première à fermer les yeux. Reade et Kurt furent les derniers à obéir, clairement à contrecœur. Iliana les laissa faire quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Très bien, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux. Mais je pense que nous devons fixer quelques règles. À partir de maintenant, interdiction d'intervenir pendant que quelqu'un d'autre parle » dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux mais ferme. Son regard se porta avec insistance sur Jane, qui se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil avec une moue mécontente. Elle se détendit cependant légèrement lorsque la main de Kurt vint se poser sur la sienne, brusquement très consciente de leur proximité et du bras enroulé autour de sa taille. La jeune femme espérait simplement que tout le monde avait oublié le point de départ de cette conversation et qu'elle pourrait esquiver leurs questions. « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calme… si nous reprenions là où nous en étions » ? Proposa Iliana.

-« Jane était encore en train de faire comme si tout était de sa faute », soupira Patterson. Son amie lui jeta un regard vexé, mais retint de justesse la réplique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue en voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait la mère de Kira.

-« C'est vrai, mais revenons un instant sur ce qu'a dit l'agent Zapata. La vraie raison de toute cette culpabilité, c'est la connaissance non seulement de ce que vous avez fait subir à Jane, mais de ce qui aurait pu arriver », dit Ilana en regardant la Latina.

-« Jane aurait pu mourir par ma faute ».

-« Mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle est là et bien vivante, et elle vous a pardonné », lui fit remarquer la psychiatre.

-« Je sais… et j'en suis contente. Quand j'ai promis de ne plus lui faire de mal et de l'aider à guérir à l'hôpital j'étais sincère mais… C'est stupide, mais quelque part ça me fait me sentir encore pire. Jane est comme ça, elle pardonne aux gens, elle leur laisse une deuxième chance, même quand ils l'ont autant maltraité que nous l'avons fait… Et moi… moi je lui ai tiré dessus à la première occasion pour évacuer ma colère sur elle. Parce que c'était surtout de cela qu'il s'agissait… Je lui en voulais d'avoir aidé… indirectement… à piéger Mayfair ce qui a amené à sa… mort, et j'ai passé ma frustration sur elle. Parce qu'elle était là, à reconnaitre qu'elle l'avait fait et que je ne pouvais pas atteindre les vrais responsables. Avec le recul… c'était pitoyable. Elle avait déjà admis regretter ce qui était arrivé, et ne rien nous avoir dit parce que ceux qui étaient derrière Oscar menaçaient de nous tuer mais… j'étais trop en colère pour prendre ça en compte. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui faire des grands discours sur la morale, sur ce que les bonnes personnes étaient censées faire mais à chaque fois… c'est elle qui se montre le plus… honorable », expliqua laborieusement Tasha, en faisant l'effort de regarder vers Jane. Elle lui devait au moins de lui expliquer les choses en face, même si c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu laisser derrières elles.

-« Mais vous avez pris conscience de cela, vous avez pris conscience de ce que Jane avait enduré et vous avez fait votre possible pour l'aider depuis », lui fit remarquer la thérapeute.

-« C'est vrai… Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant… J'ai maltraité une… personne que je considérais comme une amie… une personne victime de graves tortures… Dire que je suis désolée… ça ne semble pas suffisant », répondit douloureusement la Latina.

-« La pousser à vous blesser pour expier le mal que vous lui avez fait ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé agent Zapata… Mais je pense que c'est Jane qui est la plus à même de répondre », dit Iliana en changeant d'approche.

-« Si tu me dis que c'est toi qui est désolée, je te botte les fesses », marmonna Zapata en regardant son amie, faisant légèrement sourire le reste de l'équipe avec affection malgré la gravité de la conversation. La brune répondit par une grimace embarrassée à l'idée que la Latina ait pu deviner aussi facilement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-« Je ne laisse pas une deuxième chance à tout le monde », dit-elle finalement. « Seulement à ceux qui comptent pour moi. Il est hors de question que je pardonne à… Keaton pour ce qu'il m'a fait ». Jane se retint toutefois de dire que la même chose valait pour Borden. La colère de sa trahison était encore trop présente, et elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser les sentiments que Patterson nourrissait probablement encore pour lui. Son amie devait déjà se sentir suffisamment mal comme cela, et elle devait l'aider, pas rajouter du poids sur ses épaules.

-« Ce qui est tout à fait naturel Jane. En fait… ce pourrait être le moment pour nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes sentie après avoir été ramenée de force du New Jersey. Je pense que cela permettrait à tout le monde de mieux comprendre vos réactions actuelles », intervint Iliana.

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela est lié », répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, son ton maintenant nerveux trahissant immédiatement l'exact opposé.

-« Vous savez très bien que si Jane. Nous en avons déjà parlé, mais je crois que vos amis doivent l'entendre aussi. Après tout cela les concerne directement, et temps que vous n'aurez pas clarifié ce point entre vous, les choses évolueront difficilement », essaya de la convaincre la psychiatre.

-« Jane… Nous te l'avons dit à l'hôpital, et plusieurs fois depuis. Après ce qui est arrivé tu as le droit d'être en colère, et nous n'allons pas te le reprocher et te punir pour dire ce que tu penses », intervint Kurt sentant qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire pour que le travail qu'Iliana avait fait ces derniers jours finisse par porter ses fruits.

-« Il a raison Jane, à l'hôpital nous avons promis de te laisser une deuxième chance et de ne plus te faire de mal. Est-ce que nous avons manqué à cette promesse depuis » ? Lui demanda doucement Patterson, ses propres craintes temporairement mises de côté. Elle aussi voyait que les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour se rapprocher de la brune tatouée ces dernières semaines, et les séances avec Iliana pour apaiser ses craintes commençaient à faire leur effet. Si Jane admettait enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et le verbalisait devant eux, ils pourraient repartir sur de meilleures bases et c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les agents fédéraux retinrent presque leur souffle en voyant Jane s'absorber un instant dans ses réflexions, attendant de voir quelle décision elle allait prendre. Du côté de la brune, un intense débat intérieur se déroulait. Les mots de Kurt et de Patterson avaient touché juste. Sa mémoire scanna en accéléré le moindre évènement, la moindre discussion entre eux depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, sans rien trouver. Ils avaient parfois été trop pressés de l'aider, un peu étouffants ou maladroits, mais ils ne lui avaient effectivement pas fait le moindre reproche qui ne soit pas justifié. Jamais au cours de ces dernière semaines ils ne lui avaient nuit volontairement. Eh bien… d'accord, Reade avait été assez rude avec elle à un moment, mais il venait de réaliser que toute l'équipe savait ce que Jones lui avait fait, alors elle pouvait le comprendre. Et Tasha l'avait volontairement poussé à bout pour la forcer à se battre et à extérioriser ses émotions, à admettre que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Là encore, elle comprenait maintenant mieux ce qui avait poussé son amie à agir ainsi, et elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous les deux présentés leurs excuses ensuite et admis que la blesser n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. De plus, dans les deux cas, elle avait riposté physiquement, et ils n'avaient pas exercé de représailles contre elle alors… ses craintes étaient probablement sans fondement. De toute façon… Iliana avait raison, ils méritaient de savoir.

-« C'est vrai que… lorsque nous avons recommencé à travailler ensemble… après que j'ai pris contact avec Shepherd pour la première fois… j'étais en colère contre vous. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était vous protéger et… vous ne sembliez voir que mes erreurs. Rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne semblait assez pour… pouvoir arranger les choses », commença-t-elle à expliquer lentement, s'arrêtant parfois quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots et leur jeter des regards à la dérobée pour essayer de jauger leurs réactions. Les agents fédéraux se gardèrent bien de l'interrompre, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin accepté de reconnaitre qu'elle leur en avait voulu à un moment, ils ne voulaient surtout pas la perturber avant qu'elle n'ait fini de vider son sac.

-« L'un des moments les plus durs… c'était lorsque j'ai sauvé Reade… pendant la fusillade avec le cartel. Le seul remerciement que j'ai eu pour ça, c'était de m'entendre dire que… vous ne me faisiez pas confiance… Pas que je l'ai fait pour obtenir un remerciement », se dépêcha de préciser la jeune femme, craignant qu'ils n'interprètent mal ses intentions.

-« Nous le savons Jane, continue », l'encouragea Patterson en se pencha vers elle pour lui tapoter le genou. Une petite pression de Kurt sur sa main vint renforcer le geste, et mise en confiance par leur affection, la brune reprit :

-« Ce jour-là… j'ai compris que ce que j'avais fait… était impardonnable… Et ça faisait mal… Je savais que… je méritais votre mépris pour vous avoir trahi mais… ».

-« La règle est toujours en vigueur », intervint Iliana, en voyant que les agents, et en particulier Kurt, s'apprêtaient à protester. Ils luttèrent pour garder leur calme et ne pas intervenir, Weller ayant sans surprise le plus de mal à se contenir en entendant sa petite amie dire à nouveau qu'elle méritait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

-« J'avais… peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Vous aviez déjà montré que vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir à faire avec moi… en dehors des enquêtes et je croyais que… si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il fallait… vous laisseriez Keaton m'emmener à nouveau », avoua difficilement Jane, confirmant les soupçons qu'ils avaient longtemps nourris sur son attitude. « Mais dans le même temps… J'étais en colère. Parce que… parce que je voulais vraiment essayer de me racheter, et que ce que j'avais vécu ne semblait pas avoir… d'importance pour vous. Quand je suis revenue… vous saviez tous ce que la CIA m'avait fait… enfin peut-être pas en détail, mais vous deviez en avoir une idée… Et pourtant… j'avais l'impression que vous vous en moquiez… Que la seule chose qui comptait pour vous c'était que je trahisse… ma famille. Bien sûr Shepherd est un monstre mais… vous n'avez pas demandé, vous avez juste ordonné et attendu que j'obéisse… Comme si vous pensiez que même en sachant ce dont elle était capable… je pourrais me ranger de son côté. Avant nous étions amis et d'un coup… je n'étais plus rien à vos yeux. J'étais seule et… c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal… qui me mettait en colère. En colère contre vous… parce que vous ne vouliez pas me laisser une chance de vous prouver… que je n'étais pas la mauvaise personne que vous pensiez… Et en colère contre moi pour avoir fait les choix qui m'ont placé dans cette situation ».

-« C'est compréhensible Jane, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit » ? Demanda doucement Iliana.

-« À quoi bon ? J'ai essayé quelque fois mais cela ne changeait rien. Tout le monde était toujours en colère contre moi et Kurt… Kurt ne supportait plus ma présence. Pour être honnête… au bout d'un moment je me suis habituée… à être ignorée ou rabaissée en permanence… Et j'avais… peur que si je protestais… que si j'essayais de me défendre… ».

-« Nous te livrions à nouveau à la CIA pour te punir », souffla Kurt à côté d'elle, essayant d'ignorer la sensation que son cœur venait d'être rempli de plomb et de couler dans sa poitrine qui se propageait en lui en entendant la femme qu'il aimait dire qu'elle avait tout simplement fini par trouver normal d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Jane se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais le message était suffisamment clair.

-« C'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas Jane ! Je peux comprendre… pourquoi tu as cru ça étant donné la façon dont nous t'avons traité, mais nous ne le ferons jamais », intervint Reade.

-« Si nous voulions vraiment te faire du mal, tu crois que nous aurions cherché à te récupérer quand Keaton t'a enlevé en pleine rue ? Non, nous l'aurions laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver avant qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal, parce que tu ne méritais pas ça », appuya aussitôt sa coéquipière.

-« Je sais… et c'est cette idée qui m'a aidé à avancer en sortant de l'hôpital. Mais parfois… parfois quand je me sens coupable de quelque chose… C'est comme si tous les progrès disparaissaient et… j'ai peur qu'un jour vous… », commença la brune tatouée avant d'hésiter.

-« Que nous te maltraitions à nouveau parce que par une sorte de retournement bizarre nous penserions que tu n'as pas été assez punie » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Quelque chose comme ça », admit Jane en détournant les yeux. Se faisant, elle croisa le regard de Kurt.

-« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as essayé de me pousser à bout pour que je te tire dessus » ? Demanda-t-il, semblant à la fois désirer la réponse et la redouter.

-« Oui… », répondit finalement la jeune femme dans un murmure. Il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à mentir maintenant, il devait l'avoir compris de lui-même, alors autant essayer de lui expliquer les choses pour adoucir un peu le choc. « Je savais que Mayfair comptait beaucoup pour toi… Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi aussi. Elle a accepté que j'aille avec vous sur le terrain pour retrouver des souvenirs, elle a essayé de me protéger de Carter… Et elle est morte par ma faute. Quand tu m'as libéré après le test… je savais que tu étais en colère et… ».

-« Et tu te sentais tellement coupable que tu as pensé que si tu me donnais l'occasion de te blesser, de libérer ma colère sur toi, cela pourrait rattraper ce que tu avais fait… », compléta sombrement Kurt à sa place.

-« Quelque chose comme ça », répéta la brune l'air très mal à l'aise. « C'était sûrement stupide mais… quelque part j'espérais peut-être aussi… que tu me détromperais en me disant que je ne méritais pas ça ». Son aveu provoqua un nouveau lourd silence dans la pièce.

-« Et j'ai tout foutu par terre en venant m'en mêler », soupira Zapata après quelques minutes durant lesquelles chacun fut perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça Jane… même en colère, je n'aurais jamais pu te tirer dessus. Je tenais beaucoup trop à toi pour ça… Ça n'en donnait sûrement pas l'impression à cette époque-là mais si j'ai réagi ainsi… c'était parce que je pensais que tu t'étais servi de moi, mais surtout parce que je… j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Tu avais réussi à m'atteindre d'une façon dont personne d'autre n'avait jamais été capable, pas même Allie qui était pourtant la relation la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu. Tu ne faisais même pas vraiment d'efforts, c'était juste… la façon dont tu étais. La façon dont tu essayais toujours de voir le meilleur chez les gens, alors que moi je ne voyais que les mauvais côtés de l'être humain… Tu me rendais… vulnérable… Et ça me faisait peur… Peur de me dire que quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre aussi bien, anticiper ma façon de penser sans efforts parce que nous avons développé cette espèce de… connexion. Peur de sentir que j'étais prêt à tout et que je perdais parfois de vue la logique dès que tu étais concernée. Ça me fait toujours peur en fait, parce que je sais que tu es prête à n'importe quel sacrifice pour faire ce que tu crois juste et… et je ne veux pas te perdre Jane. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, et j'ai déjà failli te perdre tellement de fois… », souffla Weller d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Sa déclaration sincère fit briller quelques larmes dans les yeux de Tasha et Patterson, et même Iliana renifla discrètement en essayant de rester professionnelle. Le directeur adjoint du FBI n'était pas quelqu'un qui étalait facilement ses sentiments, en particulier en public, et ce qu'il venait de faire montrait tout simplement à quel point la brune tatouée comptait pour lui. Pas que qui que ce soit dans la pièce en ait jamais douté de toute façon. Les yeux de Jane brillèrent aussi et elle combattit l'envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-« Comprenez-vous maintenant ce que je voulais vous montrer Jane ? Vous avez des raisons de vous sentir coupable, mais cela ne vous aidera pas à avancer. Au contraire, cela peut même avoir des effets négatifs sur votre entourage, car cette culpabilité est partagée », dit Iliana après s'être raclée la gorge.

-« Tu dois nous laisser une chance de t'aider vraiment Jane », renchérit Kurt. « Ne nous repousse pas à chaque fois que tu as peur de nos réactions. Parle nous pour que nous sachions ce qui ne va pas et comment y faire face. Et par pitié, ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ce que tu as essayé de faire dans cette ruelle. Tu as plus que payé pour toutes les erreurs que tu as pu commettre après ce que Keaton… et nous… t'avons fait, et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, en particulier si j'en suis la cause. Je ne te ferais jamais volontairement du mal Jane, ni maintenant ni jamais ».

-« Je sais », murmura la jeune femme en se laissant aller dans son étreinte.

-« Promet le Jane. Promet-nous que tu nous laisseras une chance de t'aider si quelque chose ne va pas et que tu n'essayeras pas de te punir ou de te mettre bêtement en danger pour quelque chose que tu penseras devoir expier », insista Patterson, une note angoissée dans la voix.

-« Je promets », répondit Jane après quelques secondes de réflexion, en les regardant dans les yeux tour à tour pour leur montrer qu'elle était sincère. « Je suis… désolée… de ne pas avoir compris avant que… que cela pouvait vous affecter autant ».

-« Bien sûr que cela nous affecte Jane, tu es notre amie… nous formons une famille. Parfois les familles se battent, se disputent, mais au bout du compte, ceux qui s'aiment vraiment trouvent toujours une façon de revenir les uns vers les autres », ajouta Tasha, gagnant quelques regards surpris.

-« Ok… sans vouloir ruiner l'ambiance… ça me parait un peu trop… sage pour toi », fit remarquer son coéquipier, gagnant un coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule en réponse.

-« J'ai peut-être emprunté quelque chose que Patterson a dit une fois », admit la Latina sans honte.

-« En parlant de vous agent Patterson… si vous nous disiez comment vous vous sentez » ? Dit Iliana en se tournant vers la future maman, profitant du fait que l'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue pour s'attaquer au problème le plus sérieux.

-« Mon petit-ami et père de mon enfant est un terroriste, mais à part ça je me sens merveilleusement bien », répliqua la blonde, avant de cligner des yeux en se rendant compte de la sécheresse de son ton. « Désolée je suis… irritable en ce moment », soupira la jeune femme. Les agents échangèrent des regards et de petites grimaces devant la réaction de leur d'habitude si calme et si compréhensive amie. Le stress et la grossesse ne faisaient pas un bon mélange, et ils allaient devoir trouver rapidement un moyen d'arranger tout cela.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 89_

26/04/2018


	90. Chap 90 - Thérapie de groupe partie 3

Comme promis, ce chapitre 90 marque la fin de la thérapie de l'équipe (tout ne sera pas réglé bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour permettre un retour sur le terrain).

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28 :** Les choses se sont améliorées entre Jane et l'équipe depuis qu'ils ont pris conscience de ce que Keaton lui a fait, mais au fond d'elle la crainte qu'ils l'abandonnent à nouveau est toujours présente.

 **Van84** : Oui, tout le monde avait besoin de vider un peu son sac, et ce n'est pas totalement fini. Ils restent certaines choses dont ils n'ont pas parlé, et Patterson et Reade ont eux aussi besoin de se faire un peu remettre les idées en place ^^. Au moins, ils sont conscients que la communication est importante et que quoi qu'ils en pensent, ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir en se mentant ou en se cachant des choses dans l'espoir de protéger les autres.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Lorsque Jane, embarrassée par la question d'Iliana visant à lui faire avouer qu'elle a essayé de pousser Kurt à lui tirer dessus avec les derniers mots de Mayfair en guise de pénitence, essaye de détourner la conversation, l'équipe lui avoue à quel point ce comportement les ronge. La voir sans cesse se blâmer, y compris pour des erreurs qu'elle n'a pas commises ne fait qu'attiser la culpabilité qu'ils ressentent pour le comportement qu'ils ont eu envers elle après son arrestation. Leur aveu pousse à son tour Jane à reconnaître qu'elle était en colère contre eux pour le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir après l'avoir forcé à infiltrer Sandstorm, mais qu'elle n'a jamais oser se rebeller véritablement par peur de s'attirer encore plus de haine. Lorsque Patterson fait promettre à Jane de ne plus garder ce genre de choses pour elle, Iliana Dickinson en profite pour essayer de la faire se confier sur ses propres sentiments.

….

 **Chapitre 90 – Thérapie de groupe partie 3**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

La réponse de Patterson provoqua quelques échanges de regards inquiets, tant ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, mais comme à chaque fois depuis leur arrivée Iliana reprit rapidement les choses en main.

-« C'est parfaitement normal », la rassura la psychiatre. « En temps normal, une telle rupture de la confiance qu'implique une relation amoureuse est déjà difficile à admettre, mais en plus votre corps lutte pour s'adapter aux hormones de grossesses. Les sautes d'humeurs ne sont pas rares lors d'une grossesse classique, mais compte tenu du stress que vous venez de vivre, les réactions sont… démultipliées ».

-« Est-ce que c'est une façon polie d'essayer de me dire que je suis une femme enceinte hystérique » ? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme en plissant les yeux vers elle.

-« Patterson, personne ne dit ça, nous sommes juste… inquiets pour toi… et pour le bébé », répondit Weller, en espérant que cette fois-ci son amie ne l'ignorerait pas. Pendant quelques secondes ils crurent que la blonde allait faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais elle tourna finalement son attention vers lui.

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti ? Parce que tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas gérer et que j'allais réagir comme une cinglée » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton oscillant entre la douleur et la colère. Kurt soupira, sachant que le sujet restait sensible pour elle, mais puisque c'était son amie qui abordait elle-même la question, autant profiter de cette chance de s'expliquer.

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme une cinglée, je voulais juste… que tu ais le temps de digérer tout ça… comme Jane. Apprendre que Borden est un traître a été un coup dur pour nous, mais moins que pour vous deux… Dans ton état… ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ramène toujours tout à ma condition ? Être enceinte ne change rien à qui je suis ni à mes compétences », grommela amèrement Patterson en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins situés de son côté du canapé.

-« Bien sûr agent Patterson, être enceinte ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de moins intelligent qu'avant, personne ne dit le contraire », convint facilement Iliana.

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite comme si c'était le cas ? Comme si j'étais prête à faire quelque chose de totalement stupide et irrationnel ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai démarré un combat pour une raison totalement dingue », répondit l'agent blonde en jetant un regard mauvais vers Jane et Tasha qui eurent la bonne grâce de paraîtres repentantes.

-« Ce n'est pas à propos de nous, même si nous avons reconnu que ce que nous avons fait était stupide. Personne ne pense que tu es moins utile à l'équipe, c'est juste que ta situation est… différente », expliqua Tasha en regardant prudemment son amie. Après avoir vu une ou deux fois Weller à la réception de l'une des colères boostées aux hormones d'Allie pour s'être montré un peu trop protecteur, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester la chose elle-même.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous semblez tous penser que je suis devenue une petite chose fragile » ? Demanda âprement Patterson en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Ce n'est pas que tu es fragile c'est juste que tu es…. », commença Tasha avant d'être coupée par son amie.

-« Que je suis quoi ? Irritable ? Instable » ?

-« Eh bien… c'est vrai que tu t'emportes plus facilement », répondit prudemment son amie, sachant qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain miné. À son crédit, la Latina ne vacilla pas sous le regard noir qu'elle reçut en réponse, et continua son explication. « Le but de tout ce truc c'est d'être honnête les uns avec les autres alors… même si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as envie d'entendre, oui la grossesse te rend plus émotive. En temps normal ce ne serait pas aussi… important, mais vu ce qui est arrivé… tout ce qui est arrivé dans ta vie… ».

-« Ce que Tasha veut dire, c'est que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps pour une seule personne », intervint Kurt en voyant que Zapata cherchait ses mots. « Ce n'est pas que nous ne te faisons plus confiance, c'est juste que maintenant… Tu n'es plus seulement responsable de toi. Tu as une petite vie qui grandit en toi, et le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Je sais… nous savons que tu veux continuer à nous aider mais nous voulons te protéger de… ».

-« De quoi » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton moins sûr, encore un peu remuée par leurs confessions.

-« De toi… Après la mort de David, nous avons essayé de t'aider. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment… ou pas la bonne façon de nous y prendre, mais tu t'es noyée dans le travail pour essayer de faire face… C'est quelque chose que nous ne voulons plus voir… que je ne veux plus voir, alors oui, je t'ai volontairement caché que Pellington voulait tous nous faire évaluer, tout comme je l'ai caché à Jane. Vous aviez déjà l'air de vous blâmer suffisamment sans qu'en plus quelqu'un ne vous fasse penser que vous étiez responsables de notre mise à l'écart. J'aurais fini par vous le dire, mais j'espérais juste pouvoir gagner quelques jours pour que vous ne subissiez pas tout en même temps. La seule chose que je voulais c'était vous protéger, et même si je n'ai pas réussi, si c'était à refaire je n'agirais pas différemment… peu importe si vous devez me détester ensuite », répondit Kurt d'un ton étonnement doux, mais ferme.

-« Je ne te déteste pas », répondit aussitôt Jane, sortant de son silence. « J'étais… contrariée que tu ne me fasses pas confiance c'est vrai, mais je ne pourrais jamais te détester ». Se rappelant d'un coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, la jeune femme rougit ensuite légèrement de la façon dont sa dernière phrase pouvait être interprétée, gagnant quelques regards affectueux et gentiment amusé de ses amis. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils savaient tous quels étaient les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour le directeur adjoint du FBI, il lui arrivait encore de se montrer embarrassée de dévoiler autant ses émotions en public.

-« Je ne te déteste pas non plus… », soupira Patterson en regardant son patron avec une petite moue renfrognée. « Je suis en colère et… blessée que tu ais cru ne pas pouvoir me faire confiance mais… ».

-« Patterson… Je voulais… nous voulions vous protéger, c'est la seule raison », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête de dépit. « C'est valable pour toi aussi », ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers sa petite amie. « À aucun moment il ne s'agissait d'un manque de confiance en vous deux. La trahison de Borden ne pouvait pas être évitée, du moins pas avec les informations que vous aviez, et cela ne change rien à notre équipe. Vous êtes toujours deux des personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous… enfin trois des personnes qui comptent le plus pour nous », se reprit ensuite l'agent fédéral en regardant vers le ventre de Patterson.

-« Ce n'était pas seulement la décision de Weller, nous étions d'accord avec lui. Nous pensions tous les trois que vous dires cela trop tôt après avoir appris la trahison de Borden aurait été trop dur à encaisser », intervint Tasha, parlant aussi au nom de son coéquipier.

-« Nous le savons, mais est-ce que vous étiez vraiment obligé de nous répéter que nous risquions de mettre l'équipe en danger si nous revenions trop tôt ? C'était vraiment un coup bas », protesta Patterson.

-« Nous n'aurions jamais fait ça, vous comptez beaucoup trop pour nous », l'appuya Jane.

-« Ce n'est pas une question de ce que vous ressentez pour nous », répondit Kurt en regardant alternativement les deux jeunes femmes. « Compte tenu de tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment affirmer avec certitude que vous auriez pu vous concentrer sur le travail ? Être à 100 % avec l'équipe tout le temps, y compris sur le terrain, sans être distraites à un moment ou à un autre par des pensées parasites » ? Demanda prudemment l'agent fédéral, conscient que le sujet était sensible. La blonde et la brune ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, prêtes à protester, avant d'échanger un regard et de se retrouver figées par la réflexion, une fois qu'elles comprirent pleinement la portée de la question.

-« Non », admit Jane à contrecœur en repensant à toutes les idées noires qui avaient occupées ses pensées ces derniers jours. Elle détestait l'admettre mais Kurt avait raison. Sur le terrain elle aurait pu être un danger pour son équipe, car en s'inquiétant pour elle ils n'auraient pas assez fait attention à leur propre sécurité. Et cela sans compter ses réactions des derniers jours qui avaient parfois été… intenses… Brièvement, la jeune femme pensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en participant à la traque de Sélacios, et s'imagina rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable que lui lors d'une enquête alors qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau… Non le résultat n'aurait certainement pas été à son avantage, sans même parler de ce que cela aurait impliqué pour Kurt qui s'était porté garant pour elle auprès de Pellington…

-« Je… moi non plus », admit à son tour Patterson en semblant se recroqueviller dans son coin alors que l'embarras remplaçait la colère. Ses réactions des derniers jours n'avaient pas été des plus… amicales, en particulier avec Weller, songea-t-elle honteusement. En fait, elle avait tout simplement reporté sur eux la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse s'être joué d'elle de cette façon… Pourtant, au lieu de le lui reprocher, ses amis, et surtout son patron, s'étaient tous montrés extrêmement patients et compréhensifs avec elle.

-« Ce n'était pas fair-play de nous servir de ça contre vous c'est vrai mais… honnêtement au départ nous avons essayé la… persuasion douce mais… vous êtes deux vraies têtes de mules. Utiliser l'affection que vous avez pour nous c'était un sale coup, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour vous faire tenir un peu tranquille et que vous acceptiez… plus ou moins bien… de prendre un peu de temps pour faire le point », soupira Zapata.

-« Ce n'est pas très juste quand même », marmonna Patterson d'une voix plaintive.

-« Personne ne dit le contraire, nous avons seulement fait ce que nous pensions le mieux pour vous protéger », convint Reade.

-« Je conçois que la manière dont votre équipe a choisi de vous protéger puisse vous déplaire… Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre colère n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Iliana d'une voix douce en regardant vers Patterson, intervenant pour la première fois depuis un petit moment dans la conversation.

-« Non », admit la blonde à contrecœur.

-« Comme je le disais à Jane tout à l'heure, il n'y a que des amis ici agent Patterson. Personne ne va vous juger pour les choses qui vous mettent en colère ou… qui vous font peur ». En entendant ces mots, l'agent releva la tête vers elle.

-« Comment est-ce que vous avez su » ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, manifestement étonnée de la perspicacité de la thérapeute.

-« Croyez-le ou non, j'ai une certaine expérience dans mon domaine de compétence », répondit la femme avec un sourire engageant. « Cela fait une semaine que nous discutons tous les jours, je pense maintenant suffisamment vous connaitre pour faire quelques suppositions ».

-« J'imagine que oui… ».

-« Patterson… tu sais que tu peux nous parler de n'importe quoi n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive », lui dit Zapata en tendant le bras par-dessus les jambes de Reade pour tapoter le genou de son amie.

-« Je sais… ».

-« Tu étais en colère contre nous », essaya de l'encourager Kurt.

-« En fait… pas vraiment contre vous… Je veux dire… bien sûr le fait d'être mise sur la touche m'a contrarié mais… au fond de moi je savais que vous le faisiez pour moi… Et… comme Jane était avec moi la plupart du temps disons que… le fait de rester à la maison n'était pas si insupportable que je voulais le faire croire ».

-« Mais tu étais en colère après ce qui venait de t'arriver, c'est tout à fait normal », répondit Zapata.

-« Oui… mais je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur vous… Surtout sur toi, » répondit la blonde d'un ton contrit en regardant vers Weller. « J'étais en colère contre Rob… contre Thornton pour s'être servit de moi et… contre moi pour avoir été assez stupide pour croire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi », soupira douloureusement Patterson.

-« Eh ! Tu n'étais pas stupide Patterson. Ce connard savait ce qu'il faisait en t'approchant après… la mort de David. Il savait que tu voulais une chance de repartir à zéro dans une nouvelle relation et il t'a fait du charme. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui il était réellement », protesta Zapata.

-« Ce qui n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû reporter cette colère sur vous. Vous n'aviez rien fait pour mériter ça », répondit son amie en secouant la tête et en essayant d'orienter la conversation dans une autre direction.

-« La colère est une réaction tout à fait naturelle agent Patterson et je suis sûre que personne ne vous tient rigueur pour vos réactions émotives de ces derniers jours. Mais une fois encore vous essayez d'éviter le fond du problème », la coupa en douceur Iliana. L'agent fédéral tourna à nouveau son attention vers la psychiatre avec une moue résignée.

-« Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que je parle n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-elle de manière quasi rhétorique.

-« Je ne vous force absolument à rien », répondit la femme en secouant la tête. « Mais je reste persuadée qu'en parler aidera vos amis à comprendre ce que vous traversez et à vous sentir mieux. Cependant le choix est totalement le vôtre, personne ne vous en voudra de vouloir un peu plus de temps pour faire le point ».

-« Non… Vous avez raison, ils ont le droit de savoir », soupira finalement Patterson après quelques instants de réflexion. « Ces derniers jours j'étais en colère parce que… parce que même si vous voulez me protéger, vous ne pouvez pas… me protéger de ce que je ressens », murmura la blonde. Le reste de l'équipe échangea des regards plein d'incompréhension, avant que Tasha ne se penche pour regarder son amie.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ?

-« Je me sens en colère parce que Rob… Borden m'a trahi… nous a tous trahi c'est vrai. Il s'est servi de moi pour obtenir des informations sur nous tous, et il a failli faire tuer Jane en révélant qu'elle nous était loyale », répondit douloureusement son amie.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, et j'étais consciente des risques quand j'ai accepté d'infiltrer le groupe de Shepherd », répondit doucement Jane pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards douloureux et frustrés que lui lançaient ses amis. Personne ne fit la remarque à haute voix, mais ils étaient tous particulièrement conscients qu'à cet instant Jane n'avait pas eu de véritable choix, et que peu importaient les risques pour elle, leur obéir lui avait paru la seule chance de ne pas être renvoyée dans un site noir. Le fait qu'elle ait été consciente qu'on lui demandait de risquer sa vie, ou pire, pour obtenir des informations, sans même lui laisser un vrai choix, ainsi que la désinvolture apparente avec laquelle elle en parlait uniquement pour essayer de réconforter Patterson ne faisaient que rendre pire le rappel de ce douloureux épisode.

-« Il n'empêche que c'est au moment où il venait me voir pour déjeuner qu'il a dû remarquer que tu essayais de me transmettre les données de la puce, et c'est de ça dont il s'est servi pour prouver que ta loyauté était envers nous… », objecta la blonde en secouant la tête.

-« Mais tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour qu'il ne remarque pas les détails, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il comptait s'en servir ensuite », intervint Kurt. « Personne ne sait comment il a réussi à se procurer le fragment de code qu'il a donné à Shepherd comme preuve, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ce n'est pas toi qui le lui a donné ».

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas moi… Et ça m'agace de ne pas comprendre comment il a réussi à s'introduire dans le réseau », grommela la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce qu'il n'a pas… utilisé ton identifiant ? Comme vous étiez… ensemble peut-être qu'il a profité d'un moment d'inattention pour te regarder le saisir », dit Reade avec hésitation, ne voulant pas la faire se sentir plus coupable qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

-« Non, c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifié… après avoir compris ce qu'il avait fait… Enfin avant que Pellington ne me fasse couper mon accès », répondit Patterson en se renfrognant.

-« Mais il t'a été rendu, je m'en suis assuré », fit aussitôt remarquer Kurt.

-« Parce que je commençais à me poser des questions et que tes réponses étaient franchement louches », soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi… radical… J'espérais avoir un peu plus de temps pour… », commença à protester le directeur adjoint du FBI avant d'être interrompu par son amie.

-« Pour réfléchir aux mensonges que tu allais nous servir à Jane et moi » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton moqueur mais avec une grimace vexée, comme si elle regrettait plus le fait qu'il ait pu les penser suffisamment distraites pour ne pas remarquer les trous dans son histoire que le mensonge en lui-même.

-« Si tu veux le prendre comme ça alors oui », soupira Weller, pas décidé à reculer d'un pouce sur ce terrain.

-« Même si j'aurais préféré qu'ils nous le disent… et que ce n'est pas très agréable de savoir qu'ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance pour connaitre nos propres limites… ils voulaient seulement nous protéger », intervint Jane pour essayer d'éviter un nouveau regain de tension.

-« Tu es vraiment trop gentille », marmonna son amie. « Tu pourrais au moins les laisser stresser un peu en se demandant si nous allons leur pardonner de nous avoir laissé dans le noir. Ils l'ont mérité », ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton qui semblait plus boudeur que réellement en colère. En réalité, Iliana lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le côté irrationnel de son comportement, et elle n'était plus aussi en colère contre eux pour leur avoir menti, plutôt… déçue.

-« Que voulais-tu dire en mettant en avant le fait que nous ne pouvons pas te protéger de ce que tu ressens » ? Demanda Zapata qui depuis quelques minutes se concentrait sur un aspect de la conversation que tout le monde avait laissé de côté, cherchant à comprendre ce qui motivait son amie. La blonde la regarda quelques secondes en se mordillant les lèvres, avant de répondre.

-« Je sais qu'il est au minimum un criminel, et au pire… un terroriste. Il a infiltré le FBI pour le compte de Shepherd, il a failli faire tuer Jane, et qui sait ce qu'il a pu faire d'autre pour le compte de cette horrible femme… Mais… Mais malgré tout… ».

-« Tu l'aimes encore », souffla Jane. Elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour comprendre ce sentiment, pour l'avoir vécu elle-même lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait arrêté puis laissé aller en enfer… Lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait brutalement arrêté à nouveau après son évasion pour la forcer à travailler avec eux… Lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait méprisé et rabaissé pendant des semaines… Et pourtant… pourtant au fond d'elle jamais elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer, ce qui n'avait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore.

-« Oui », avoua Patterson d'une voix tremblante, les mains serrées sur ses genoux et le visage baissé, refusant de croiser leurs yeux. « Je sais que c'est… stupide. Que je ne devrais plus lui faire confiance mais… Une partie de moi continue de l'aimer malgré tout… Une partie de moi continue de croire qu'il peut changer si… on lui laisse une chance ».

-« Patterson », commença Kurt, avant que son amie ne le coupe en relevant brusquement la tête vers lui.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel et que je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Que je devrais le voir comme un ennemi et un dangereux criminel à appréhender. Mais je n'y arrive pas… Peu importe à quel point je suis en colère contre lui… à quel point je me sens trahie… je me rappelle son visage quand je lui ai dit pour le bébé. Il était choqué… il avait même l'avoir d'avoir peur mais après… après il était heureux, et il m'a dit qu'il me soutiendrait quelle que soit ma décision. Je veux le détester mais je sais qu'il aime le bébé… Et ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal », gémit la jeune femme alors que les larmes perlaient à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Oh Patterson », soupira Tasha en se levant rapidement en voyant son amie le cœur en miette. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander, Reade s'écarta pour lui faire de la place et la Latina s'installa aussitôt à côté de la blonde pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Elle fut très vite suivie par Jane, qui s'assit sur la table devant elles pour être à sa hauteur et attrapa les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

-« Personne ne t'en veux pour ça », lui dit-elle en essayant de forcer l'agent fédéral à la regarder.

-« Jane a raison agent Patterson. Votre réaction est humaine, et totalement compréhensible. Même si Borden… Thornton, n'était pas celui que vous croyez, les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui étaient sincères… ils le sont toujours », approuva doucement Iliana.

-« Nous comprenons que ce soit une phase difficile pour toi, surtout compte tenu de ta… condition », ajouta Kurt en regardant à nouveau le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Mais il nous a tous trahi », gémit Patterson, comme si elle avait honte d'éprouver encore des sentiments pour le père de son enfant.

-« Parfois, ceux qui comptent le plus pour nous sont aussi ceux qui nous font le plus de mal », répondit Jane en serrant doucement ses mains dans les siennes, son esprit dérivant momentanément à nouveau sur sa propre situation avec Kurt après son évasion.

-« Jane a raison. Je suis en colère contre Borden a un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais… je comprends que tu ais du mal à appréhender ce changement. Les sentiments c'est toujours une affaire… compliquée. Les seuls que nous laissons franchir nos barrières sont les gens qui nous sont proches, ils sont ceux qui nous connaissent le mieux… Borden et toi vous avez partagé des tas de choses, et pas seulement un bébé… Je sais aussi que sur le micro, nous l'avons entendu dire qu'il tenait toujours à toi et au bébé malgré tout… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance sur ça mais… je comprends que tu ais envie d'y croire », approuva Tasha, se débattant pour essayer de formuler au mieux ses pensées afin de réconforter son amie et de ne pas augmenter la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

-« Espérer que les choses puissent s'arranger parce que tu veux être heureuse, cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne », ajouta Kurt.

-« Je suis sûre que Pellington sera de cet avis », ironisa douloureusement la blonde en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Tout le monde se moque de ce qu'il pense. Nous savons qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable en tant qu'agent, et rien ne pourra changer cela », répondit Reade.

-« Mais… j'ai tellement peur », avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure.

-« De quoi exactement » ? Lui demanda doucement Jane.

-« Le bébé… je n'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents que je suis enceinte… Que dois-je dire ? « Papa, maman, je vais avoir un bébé avec un terroriste qui s'est introduit dans ma vie en profitant du vide laissé par l'assassinat de mon petit-ami. Il a utilisé mes sentiments pour avoir des informations sur mon équipe, mais il n'est peut-être pas totalement un monstre, alors tout ira bien » ? Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être ravis », renifla Patterson. Rapidement ses amis échangèrent des regards inquiets. Effectivement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à ce détail, et ils comprenaient maintenant mieux ce qui perturbait autant la blonde. Elle craignait que ses parents ne la rejettent, ou rejettent le bébé en considérant qu'elle avait fait une erreur…

-« Rien ne vous oblige à précipiter les choses agent Patterson », intervint à nouveau Iliana en les sentant en difficulté. « La situation est compliquée c'est vrai, et je sais que vous ne pouvez rien leur dire avant que l'enquête soit terminée, alors vous avez du temps pour y réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit ».

-« En fait…j'ai même envisagé de leur mentir…de leur dire que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir qui avait dérapé », admit honteusement la jeune femme. « Mais… mais ça ne me semble pas juste, ni pour eux ni pour le bébé. Commencer sa vie sur un mensonge… ce ne serait pas bien pour lui ou elle ».

-« Bien que je ne recommande pas cette alternative qui risquerait de faire peser un secret trop lourd sur vos épaules et sur les siennes, je comprends que vous l'envisagiez pour protéger votre enfant », opina la psychiatre.

-« Mais que fois-je faire alors » ?

-« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question. Vos amis peuvent donner leur avis, vous soutenir, mais au final la décision vous reviendra. N'oubliez cependant pas que ce bébé est aussi le vôtre, et je suis sûre que c'est cela que retiendront vos parents et qu'ils l'aimeront autant qu'ils vous aiment », répondit très sérieusement Iliana.

-« Elle a raison Patterson. Tu es notre amie et quoi qu'il se passe, nous traverserons ça ensemble », lui dit Zapata alors que le reste de l'équipe manifestait bruyamment son accord.

-« Laisse-toi juste du temps. Pour le moment tout est encore trop… frais, mais nous trouverons comme gérer ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre », approuva Kurt. La blonde releva la tête en leur jetant un regard éperdu de reconnaissance devant leur soutien sans faille.

-« Ce bébé est autant le tien que celui de Borden, et il n'a pas à payer pour les erreurs de son père. Je suis sûre que tes parents seront d'accord avec ça mais… si ce n'est pas le cas… quel que soit leur réaction, nous serons là pour t'aider », ajouta doucement Jane en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Merci », se contenta de souffler la jeune femme, ses craintes un peu apaisées.

-« Bon puisque tout est réglé nous pouvons considérer que la séance est terminée non » ? Proposa Reade.

\- « Tout le monde y a eu droit alors n'essaye pas de te défiler », dit Zapata en lui flanquant une claque sur l'épaule.

-« Bon sang mais arrête de me frapper », se plaignit son coéquipier, tout en sachant que c'était ainsi qu'elle montrait son affection et son inquiétude.

-« Arrêtes de faire ta chocotte et vide ton sac », répondit la Latina sans se laisser distraire.

-« Bien que les manières de l'agent Zapata laissent un peu à désirer… », Iliana s'interrompit quelques secondes, pour laisser passer les ricanements affectueusement moqueurs de l'équipe en direction de Tasha qui répondit par un regard vexé, avant de reprendre : « elle a raison sur un point. Vous avez vous aussi traversé de dures épreuves ces derniers temps ».

-« J'ai déjà tout dit, je me sens coupable de la façon dont j'ai traité Jane, surtout que je n'ai pas toujours été des plus compréhensif avec elle ensuite ».

-« Reade… tu sais qu'il y a plus que ça », soupira sa coéquipière.

-« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de Jones », marmonna l'agent afro-américain en secouant la tête. Cette fois-ci, les autres membres de l'équipe n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Reade n'avait sûrement pas confié à Iliana qu'il s'était retrouvé sur les lieux d'un meurtre après être entré chez Jones par effraction, ni qu'il avait aidé le coupable à fuir la justice, mais il avait dû au moins mentionner l'agression dont il avait été victime enfant.

-« Pourtant le nier ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé », lui dit doucement Iliana, cherchant à ne pas le braquer.

-« Ce que Jones t'a fait… ce n'était pas ta faute », approuva Patterson, semblant avoir retrouvé un peu de sa vigueur habituelle depuis sa propre discussion.

-« Je sais c'est juste que… ».

-« Tu as été blessé par la façon dont nous l'avons appris », comprit Kurt.

-« Oui… Voir cette photo en plein milieu d'une enquête… savoir que maintenant vous étiez au courant… que d'autres avaient peut-être vu ou téléchargé cette photo c'était… humiliant », admit difficilement Reade.

-« Ouais à propos de ça… », marmonna Weller, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Quoi » ?

-« Nas a… pris quelques libertés avec la base de donnée de Sélacios », admit le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Quels genres de libertés » ? Demanda Zapata d'un ton légèrement agressif. Si l'agent de la NSA avait d'une manière ou d'une autre porté atteinte à l'image de son coéquipier, elle le lui ferait payer.

-« Elle a sauvegardé une copie sur un serveur sécurisé pour l'enquête, mais elle a effacé tout le contenu du site. Avant ça, elle a recherché tous ceux qui avaient pu télécharger des photos, dont la tienne, pour transmettre leurs adresses IP au Département de la Justice. Sélacios gardait des registres de connexion très détaillé au guise d'assurance au cas où un de ses types aurait essayé de le faire tomber, alors ça n'a pas été très compliqué de remonter la filière ».

-« Oh… alors elle n'est peut-être pas la garce insensible qu'elle essaye de paraître », commenta la Latina désarçonnée par la nouvelle.

-« Ce qui ne change rien à la façon dont l'agent Reade a vécu la situation », commenta la psychiatre. « En prenant connaissance de ce qui vous était arrivé plus jeune, malgré le fait que votre esprit ait refoulé ce traumatisme tout au fond de vous, vous avez inconsciemment commencé à vous percevoir d'une autre façon ».

-« J'étais devenu une victime », admit Reade d'un ton morne.

-« Et pour vous c'était difficile à concevoir, car en tant qu'agent fédéral, vous êtes habitué à être… eh bien de l'autre côté du miroir si l'on peut dire ».

-« Oui… D'habitude c'est moi qui compatis avec les victimes… qui pose les questions et qui cherche le ou les responsables… Là c'était totalement différent… Je savais qui était le coupable, mais… je ne pouvais rien y faire car personne ne voulait témoigner. Et puisque je ne me rappelais de rien en détail… je n'étais pas utile non plus », soupira l'agent, tordant un peu la vérité pour éviter de mentionner qu'il avait fallu l'intervention de Feddy pour qu'il prenne conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Et lorsque votre équipe l'a appris, vous avez eu peur de devenir une victime à leur yeux. D'être réduit à une chose que vous avez subie, plutôt qu'à tout ce que vous avez pu accomplir en tant qu'agent du FBI ».

-« Oui ».

-« Reade… Ce qui est arrivé il y a presque 20 ans ne change rien à l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu es mon ami et l'un des meilleurs agents que j'ai eu sous mes ordres, et savoir qu'un… salopard a profité de toi lorsque tu étais plus… vulnérable me met en colère, mais ça ne remet pas en cause tes compétences ou ta carrière », dit gravement Kurt.

-« Tu sais… je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens… à propos de la photo… », intervint Jane d'un ton hésitant. « Quand on m'a trouvé dans ce sac sur Time Square… j'étais une victime aux yeux de tout le monde… On m'a ausculté sous toutes les coutures, fait toutes sortes d'examens, souvent sans même m'expliquer pourquoi, et mon corps a été scanné, photographié sous tous les angles et de nombreux agents fédéraux ont ensuite étudié ces documents sans que l'on me demande mon avis. C'était… terrifiant et assez humiliant de se dire que… des inconnus connaissaient chaque détail de mon… anatomie. Je ne dis pas que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens à propos de Jones, parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu…».

-« Dieu merci », marmonna Kurt dans sa barbe, même si ils l'entendirent tous.

-« Mais… je comprends comment tu t'es senti lorsque tu as vu que nous étions au courant pour la photo, et je suis désolée pour toi », termina la brune comme si de rien n'était.

-« Ouais… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça a été pour toi… C'est… je n'ai juste pas envie que l'on me prenne en pitié », répondit Reade l'air mal à l'aise.

-« Personne n'a pitié de toi Reade. Nous sommes en colère pour ce que tu as subi et… triste aussi, mais tu ne nous fais pas pitié. Tu es devenu un homme meilleur que Jones n'aurait pu l'être en cent vies, et ça tu peux en être fier », répondit Patterson. Ses mots semblèrent toucher l'agent afro-américain, qui se racla la gorge avant de regarder vers la psychiatre.

-« Bon je crois que nous avons fait le tour non » ? Demanda-t-il pour cacher son embarras.

-« Disons que nous avons bien avancé, » concéda Iliana en comprenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur limite pour la journée.

-« Est-ce que Jane et moi sommes autorisées à retourner travailler » ? Demanda anxieusement Patterson. La mère de Kira les regarda tour à tour, puis Kurt avant de soupirer. « Même si j'aimerais que nous ayons plus de temps pour vraiment faire le tour de tout ce qui peut encore vous tracasser… vous gardez enfermer n'arrangera pas la situation. Je sais également que compte tenu de la nature de votre enquête, le temps est un luxe que nous n'avons pas ».

-« Donc nous pouvons y retourner » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir.

-« Oui. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais que nous poursuivions ces discussions encore quelques temps. En groupe ou seul comme vous le préférez, mais au moins une fois par semaine, plus si vous en sentez le besoin ».

-« Vous allez le dire à Pellington n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Patterson, sachant que sans avis officiel le directeur du FBI pourrait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-« C'est ce qui est convenu oui ».

-« Parfait alors maintenant… Plus de secrets », dit Kurt en se tournant vers ses amis. « Enfin bien sûr tout le monde a le droit de garder sa vie privée pour lui mais si cela concerne l'équipe, nous devons en parler. Continuer à nous cacher des choses les uns aux autres pour essayer de nous protéger ne nous mènera à rien. Shepherd sera prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, et notre seule option pour l'arrêter est de rester unis. Comme l'a dit Patterson, nous sommes… une famille et la famille se serre les coudes. Quels que soit les doutes que nous avons, les peurs, les ressentiments… nous ne devons pas lui laisser la moindre faille à exploiter », ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour Patterson, Tasha, Reade et Jane, attendant que chacun hoche la tête pour sceller le pacte.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 90_

03/05/2018


	91. Chap 91 - Retour aux affaires

Au menu de ce chapitre 91, du Jeller et quelques révélations, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^.

 **Petit moment d'auto-pub** :

Demain je sortirais un petit OS sur la soirée entre Jane, Kurt et Avery qui prend place à la fin du 3x20. Ce week-end, je publierais également (enfin) le chapitre 13 de _La famille est plus qu'une histoire de sang_ , que j'ai trop longtemps dû mettre de côté à cause du travail et parce que _Trahisons_ me prend pas mal de temps et reste ma fic principale.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Blindspot-Overwatch et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Après s'être occupée de Kurt, Tasha et Jane, Iliana se préoccupe de ce que ressentent Patterson et Reade. Sans surprise, le fait d'être enceinte de l'homme qui les a trahis pèse lourd sur le moral de l'agent blonde. La façon d'annoncer les circonstances de sa grossesse et l'identité du géniteur à ses parents l'effraye également, mais l'équipe lui assure qu'ils seront là pour elle et le bébé quoi qu'il arrive. Patterson leur avoue également qu'elle espère que Borden aura un changement de conscience, ou du moins reviendra vers elle si on lui en laisse l'occasion. Là encore, l'équipe comprend ses sentiments, mais ne connaissant pas les vraies intentions de Borden ne peut pas lui promettre que cela se produira, leur première préoccupation étant sa sécurité et d'arrêter Shepherd. Reade pour sa part s'inquiète que ce que Jones lui a fait étant enfant amène l'équipe à le voir comme une victime et plus comme un agent fédéral. À l'issue de cette conversation à cœur ouvert, Jane et Patterson sont autorisées à travailler avec l'équipe à nouveau.

….

 **Chapitre 91 – Retour aux affaires**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

Une fois leur accord scellé, les membres de l'équipe semblèrent se détendre un peu, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus obligés de se confier sur des choses dont ils préféraient éviter de parler. La fin de la séance coïncida avec l'arrivée de Kira, qui ayant manifestement épuisé sa patience après sa sieste, entra dans la pièce comme une petite tornade et vint tirer Jane par la main avec l'intention de lui montrer quelque chose. La jeune femme se laissa entrainer sans résister, sous les regards amusés et affectueux du reste de l'assemblée.

-« J'allais proposer que tout le monde retourne au bureau puisque Patterson et Jane sont officiellement de retour dans la partie, mais je pense qu'elle a d'autres projets à l'heure actuelle », fit remarquer Tasha en secouant la tête avec amusement.

-« C'est dingue… même maintenant j'ai du mal à me faire à l'effet que la petite a sur elle », constata pensivement Reade. « Elle a l'air tellement… détendue quand elle est avec elle… ».

-« Ce n'est pas si étonnant que cela », répondit tranquillement Iliana en changeant sa jambe blessée de position sur le coussin devant elle.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda l'agent afro-américain en se tournant vers la maîtresse des lieux.

-« Eh bien Kira est adorable et on s'attache facilement à elle, personne ne peut dire le contraire », remarqua Patterson en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle son amie avait gagné le cœur de la fillette, sachant que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

-« C'est vrai », répondit la mère avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. « Kira a un côté très attachant lorsque l'on gagne sa confiance. Croyez-moi, elle n'est pas aussi sociable avec tout le monde ».

-« Un peu comme Jane en fait », plaisanta Tasha, les faisant tous glousser devant la comparaison.

-« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire », acquiesça tranquillement Iliana, faisant stopper les rires.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Kira est d'ordinaire plutôt introvertie… j'imagine que c'est en partie notre faute… Dans notre cercle d'amis il y a des enfants plus jeunes ou plus âgés, mais presque aucun de son âge alors elle a pris l'habitude de jouer avec des gens plus vieux qu'elle... Mais après ce qui est arrivé avec notre précédente garde d'enfant qui était trop… autoritaire pour elle, nous avons peut-être été trop… restrictifs… et négligents. Tout ça nous a fait prendre conscience à Andrew et moi que nous avons parfois été un peu trop occupé par nos emplois respectifs… que nous avions fait confiance à de mauvaises personnes avec Kira », soupira la jeune mère avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Kurt surpris. Il ne voyait pas très bien quel était le rapport entre cet évènement et sa petite-amie, surtout que la mère de la petite avait toujours semblé plutôt favorable à Jane. Il doutait qu'elle ait maintenant changé d'avis, mais après toute l'aide qu'elle leur apportait, si Iliana Dickinson se sentait le besoin de leur expliquer comment elle percevait la situation, le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire était de l'écouter.

-« Nous avons eu tendance à… surprotéger un peu Kira et à nous méfier de ses interactions avec d'autres adultes… quelque part… je pense que cela l'a amené à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre d'aide de la part de gens qui n'étaient pas nous. Mais nous nous sommes tellement focalisés sur les adultes qui pouvaient lui nuire, que nous n'avons même pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas forcement développé l'aisance d'agir avec d'autres enfants de son âge ».

-« Ce n'était pas votre faute », essaya de la réconforter la blonde. « Les enfants peuvent être cruels les uns avec les autres et avec l'institutrice qui étouffait l'affaire, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ».

-« C'est mon métier d'observer le comportement des gens et de comprendre leurs problèmes, et pourtant je n'ai même pas vu que le comportement de ma propre fille changeait lorsqu'elle allait à l'école... contrairement à Jane », répondit Iliana en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Eh bien… Jane était plus… neutre que vous si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, elle avait un œil neuf sur une situation qui vous paraissait banale et quotidienne », fit remarquer Tasha.

-« En fait… c'est surtout que à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Jane a toujours été très observatrice et extrêmement… méfiante, elle ne fait pas confiance facilement, elle est toujours à l'affut de la moindre menace. Comme elle a tout de suite apprécié Kira… elle voulait la protéger », compléta pensivement son coéquipier.

-« Je sais… Kira avait besoin d'un adulte rassurant auprès d'elle, et Jane était là », approuva facilement Iliana

-« Elle ne se sert pas d'elle », se sentit obliger de préciser Patterson, craignant que la psychiatre n'insinue que Jane utilisait l'affection de la fillette.

-« Oh d'une certaine façon c'est tout de même le cas, mais Jane le fait sans arrière-pensées », sourit Iliana.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe et un peu méfiant.

-« Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte ces derniers temps, mais il y a une chose que Jane veut plus que tout ».

-« Nous protéger », répondit sans hésiter Reade. Iliana cligna des yeux un instant, avant de sourire à nouveau.

-« Oui j'aurais certainement dû préciser… Elle est déterminée à protéger ceux qui lui sont proches c'est tout à fait vrai, qu'il s'agisse de vous ou de son frère. Elle est également déterminée à corriger ses erreurs, et à arrêter Shepherd de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit pour l'empêcher de nuire à d'autres innocents ».

-« Ça nous le savons », répondit Tasha en fronçant les sourcils dans la réflexion.

-« Être aimée » ! S'exclama d'un coup Patterson, manquant de les faire tous sursauter. « Jane veut être aimée, elle veut une famille autour d'elle… C'est logique, elle tient à nous car elle n'a connu que nous pendant longtemps… Enfin avant de savoir qui était sa mère bien sûr… et puis il y a Roman… Elle l'aime, et il peut lui apprendre des choses sur son passé parce que même si c'est douloureux cela l'aide à savoir qui elle est vraiment, d'où elle vient, enfin qui elle ne veut plus être, mais elle nous aime aussi comme une famille et… ».

-« Patterson, respire, nous avons compris l'idée », la coupa gentiment Kurt en la voyant s'emballer un peu dans ses explications.

-« Exact. En raison de sa mémoire effacée, Jane n'avait au départ pas de base émotionnelle sur laquelle construire son identité. Si vous ajoutez à cela le fait que pratiquement aucun des souvenirs qu'elle a récupérés n'est vraiment joyeux, bien au contraire, il est facile de voir que vous avez joué un rôle très important dans sa vie depuis qu'elle a rampé hors de son sac. C'est vous qui avez été là pour la plupart de ses interactions avec le monde qui l'entourait. Vous l'avez aidé à essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs, à s'adapter à toutes les petites choses de la vie quotidienne qu'elle redécouvrait… Vous avez façonné d'une certaine façon son rapport au monde, en lui enseignant les valeurs que vous estimiez honorables : l'amour, la loyauté, le sens du devoir… ».

-« Et ensuite… nous lui avons tourné le dos », réalisa tristement Zapata. Le sourire d'Iliana disparut aussitôt et elle hocha lentement la tête.

-« Oui… Je ne dis pas ça pour vous rappeler des évènements douloureux, mais effectivement, Jane n'avait que vous, et elle a fait ses choix pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement pour elle, deux de ses objectifs sont entrés en conflits : vous protéger et obtenir des réponses sur son passé. Vous pouvez considérer cela comme une erreur et être en colère après elle pour ce qu'elle a fait à cette époque, mais… ». Sans attendre Kurt, interrompit la thérapeute.

-« Nous savons cela aussi. C'est vrai que nous avons été en colère contre elle à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Nous savons pourquoi elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a fait, et nous comprenons ses raisons même si… cela nous a pris du temps ».

-« Mais pendant cette période… Jane s'est retrouvée isolée… Nous tous contre elle… », fit douloureusement remarquer Zapata, la culpabilité du traitement qu'elle avait infligé à son amie remontant à la surface.

-« C'est vrai et nous le regrettons tous maintenant que nous savons à quel point cela a été horrible pour elle… mais ensuite… les choses se sont arrangées. Nous lui avons présenté nos excuses, et nous l'avons aidé », fit remarquer Reade d'un ton qui n'indiquait pas très bien s'il cherchait à les convaincre, ou à se convaincre lui-même.

-« Parce qu'elle venait d'être enlevée et torturée à nouveau par Keaton », murmura Patterson. « Même si les choses sont allées mieux entre nous ensuite, dans les premiers temps elle a probablement dû se demander si nous étions sincères ou si nous comptions juste… l'utiliser ».

-« Mais quel rapport… oh… », répondit Tasha, commençant à comprendre pourquoi Iliana avait fait référence à ces souvenirs douloureux.

-« Quand elle a rencontré Kira, Jane a trouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait, probablement sans même qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait de manière innocente et inconditionnelle. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son passé, ses erreurs et qui ne la jugeait que pour ce qu'elle était… Quelqu'un de totalement neutre qui lui prouvait que d'autres personnes en dehors de vous pouvaient avoir des sentiments pour elle, et la considérer comme une bonne personne. Quelqu'un qui… ne représentait pas une menace pour elle », précisa la psychiatre.

-« Cela lui donnait de quoi combler un manque affectif et contrebalancer les souvenirs horribles qu'elle a retrouvé », comprit Patterson qui semblait à nouveau au bord des larmes à cause de l'émotion et des hormones.

-« Tout à fait. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi alors j'imagine que vous avez déjà noté ce comportement », dit Iliana en leur jetant un regard spéculatif. « Jane peut être très démonstrative avec certaines personnes, et extrêmement défensive avec d'autres ».

-« C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un avant et un après… son enlèvement en pleine rue. La première fois qu'elle est revenue parmi nous après son… évasion, elle était… dure, distante. Je ne la blâme pas, vu la manière dont nous la traitions, elle devait se penser seule au monde et essayer de se protéger », marmonna Reade.

-« Mais tout a changé après que Keaton l'ait enlevé… Il a joué avec sa tête pendant qu'elle était prisonnière », soupira Kurt en serrant les poings, ne pouvant contenir une bouffée de colère à l'idée de ce que cet homme avait infligé à la femme qu'il aimait.

-« D'après ce que Jane m'en a dit… oui. Il a essayé de briser sa confiance en vous, ce qui a curieusement eu l'effet inverse. Jane avait… eh bien même si c'est sans doute difficile à entendre, Jane avait peur de vous et doutait de vos intentions, mais elle a aussi décidé de tout faire pour vous protéger des erreurs qu'elle avait, ou pensait avoir, commises. Elle voulait vraiment retrouver le lien que vous partagiez avant, essayer de faire face à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, et elle a fait des efforts considérables pour cela, en mettant sa propre colère de côté pour ne pas risquer de gâcher la deuxième chance que vous lui aviez accordé ».

-« Parce que Remi était en colère et que cela lui a fait faire des choses terribles… elle a consciemment choisi de prendre le chemin le plus difficile, en nous pardonnant rapidement et en gardant ses ressentiments pour elle afin de se prouver qu'elle pouvait être meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait été… et peut-être de nous le prouver aussi», dit Patterson d'un ton douloureux, alors que Tasha lui frottait affectueusement le dos pour essayer de la réconforter. Même maintenant, après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir et qui avait clarifiée les choses entre eux, la culpabilité de ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à la brune tatouée était toujours présente.

-« C'est une hypothèse raisonnable. Et en raison de la culpabilité que ses actions lui inspiraient, Jane a développé un besoin intense de se rassurer sur l'intérêt que vous lui portiez », approuva Iliana.

-« Ouais… j'imagine que malgré ce que nous avons à lui reprocher, Borden n'avait pas tort sur tout », commenta Reade.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda la psychiatre maintenant curieuse.

-« Robert… Nous a dit que Jane utilisait les câlins comme moyen de se rassurer sur… nos intentions. Que c'était un moyen innocent pour elle de voir si nous allions la repousser ou pas », la renseigna Patterson.

-« Eh bien… c'est une explication valable en effet, mais je pense que c'est également parce Jane avait vraiment besoin d'affection et que vous avez réussi à traverser ses barrières. Dans un premier temps, après que sa mémoire ait été effacée, elle redécouvrait totalement le monde qu'il l'entourait, il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait essayé de maintenir tout le monde à distance qui plus est au FBI. Après tout il s'agit d'un milieu professionnel extrêmement sérieux et rigoureux, et j'imagine que les démonstrations d'affections publiques, même entre membres de la même équipe, n'y sont pas fortement encouragées », dit Iliana en se tournant vers Weller.

-« Pas vraiment non », acquiesça le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Après tous les traumatismes qu'elle a vécus, après… eh bien après avoir perdu votre affection pendant un moment, j'imagine que Jane a vraiment réalisé à quel point vous comptiez pour elle », commenta la psychiatre.

-« Ce qui est triste c'est qu'elle perçoit le fait de vouloir de l'affection comme une faiblesse », commenta Tasha en secouant tristement la tête, ignorant le regard amusé de ses amis, étant donné que c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle partageait avec la femme tatouée.

-« Parce que même si elle n'en a pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs, c'est un comportement qui est enraciné profondément en elle ».

-« À cause de l'orphelinat… », comprit Patterson.

-« Oui. Lors de nos séances nous avons rapidement abordé ce point, car Jane n'aime vraiment pas en parler, mais les quelques souvenirs qu'elle a retrouvés de cette période de sa vie rendent facile de dire ce qui lui serait arrivé dans cet endroit si elle s'était montrée… faible. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, à la fois pour elle, mais aussi pour Roman… Jane a été endurcie dès l'enfance pour faire face à un univers violent, c'est une survivante, et le fait d'avoir été élevée ensuite par Shepherd, une femme narcissique froide et autoritaire n'a pas dû arranger les choses. D'une certaine façon, son comportement actuel montre à quel point elle tient à vous. Si elle vous en voulait réellement, Jane ne vous laisserait pas l'approcher de cette façon… la voir quand elle est aussi vulnérable… Si on y réfléchit c'est une preuve de la grande confiance qu'elle a en vous maintenant ». Les mots de la psychiatre semblèrent instantanément remonter le moral de l'équipe.

-« Je crois que je comprends… », dit lentement Zapata qui semblait réfléchir intensément depuis quelques instants.

-« Comprendre quoi » ? Lui demanda son coéquipier en se tournant vers elle.

-« Pourquoi Jane est autant attachée à Kira… À ses yeux elle représente sûrement ce qu'elle aurait pu être… ce que Alice aurait pu devenir si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés et si elle avait grandi dans une famille aimante », répondit la Latina en regardant vers Iliana pour savoir si son intuition était juste.

-« C'est très probable en effet, ce qui explique pourquoi elle a aussi mal réagit lorsque les services sociaux sont venus », approuva la psychiatre.

-« Dès que le mot « orphelinat » a été mentionné, elle est devenue très agressive », approuva Kurt. Sur le moment, il avait parfaitement compris que c'était ses mauvais souvenirs qui avaient poussés sa petite-amie à se montrer aussi protectrice, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

-« Ce pour quoi je lui suis très reconnaissante… Si elle n'avait pas autant insisté, Kira aurait fini dans un foyer d'accueil en attendant que l'un de nous reprenne conscience, et cela aurait été particulièrement difficile à vivre pour elle ».

-« Jane est comme ça, elle protège toujours ceux qu'elle aime », répondit Patterson avec émotion.

-« Je sais… c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous veilliez sur elle. Je sais que vous le ferez car vous tenez à elle mais… Kira l'aime beaucoup et je sais à quel point Jane est prête à aller loin pour arrêter Shepherd… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du tout professionnel de ma part de vous demander ça mais… », Iliana hésita, elle aussi gagnée par l'émotion ce qui ne surprit pas les agents fédéraux. Après tout, c'était l'un des superpouvoirs de Jane, gagner le cœur de ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez » ? Demanda la concernée en entrant dans la pièce, Kira et Lucky sur ses talons.

-« Je t'aime tellement », couina Patterson en se levant d'un bon pour la serrer dans ses bras. La brune tatouée hésita quelques secondes, un peu surprise, avant de lui rendre son étreinte en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

-« Euh… moi aussi », dit-elle simplement, mettant son action spontanée sur le compte des hormones de grossesse. Elle jeta tout de même un regard interrogatif vers ses amis, qui lui renvoyèrent des sourires qui réchauffèrent son cœur, avant que son regard ne croise celui de son petit-ami. Il y avait tellement d'intensité, tellement d'amour dans ses yeux qu'elle sentit sa température corporelle augmenter. Elle n'avait pas été très agréable avec Kurt dernièrement, et pourtant il avait continué à être là pour elle, encaissant ses réprimandes et sa mauvaise humeur d'être tenue à l'écart de l'enquête sans broncher, lui laissant le temps de trier les choses à son rythme et lui donnant toute l'affection et le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être… peut-être que c'était le moment de tester la théorie de Zapata à propos des réconciliations sur l'oreiller une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés ? Pensa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement devant les idées qui traversaient son esprit.

….

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller, 2 heures plus tard_

Précédant Kurt, Jane entra dans l'appartement, accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée tandis que l'agent fédéral refermait derrière eux. Après que Kira leur ait montré le tour qu'elle avait appris à son chien, faire tenir un biscuit en équilibre sur son nez avant de le lancer en l'air et de le rattraper pour le manger, ils avaient tous pris congé. En chemin, ils avaient déposé une Patterson au moral visiblement meilleur chez elle, en compagnie de Tasha et Reade qui avaient insisté pour rester avec elle. Les regards entendus que ses deux amies lui avaient jeté en les regardant partir lui faisaient supposer qu'elles avaient une idée de ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Bon, il fallait peut-être reconnaitre que les regards appuyés qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de lancer à son petit-ami n'avaient été très discrets…

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda Weller en l'enlaçant par derrière. Surprise, Jane réalisa qu'elle avait avancé jusqu'au milieu du salon sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme s'appuya sur la poitrine de son petit-ami, laissant Kurt poser le menton sur son épaule, et posa les mains sur celles de l'agent fédéral refermées autour de sa taille, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

-« Mieux… », admit-elle en fermant les yeux pour savourer son étreinte. « Je sais que… je n'ai pas été très facile à vivre ces derniers temps… ».

-« Vraiment… je n'avais rien remarqué », la taquina Kurt. Son contact et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque la firent frissonner, mais elle essaya tout de même de lui donner un petit coup de coude dans le ventre pour protester. Peine perdue car il la tenait si étroitement serrée contre lui qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se sortir de son étreinte, même si elle l'avait voulu.

-« Idiot… », répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « J'étais… perturbée par tout ce qui arrivait et… j'ai laissé ma colère et… mes craintes prendre le dessus. Tu ne méritais pas que je sois aussi dure avec toi… Tout ce que tu voulais c'était me protéger, et il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre… ».

-« Eh », l'interrompit Kurt en la faisant doucement mais fermement pivoter vers lui. « Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles… Après tout ce qui arrivé, tu as tout à fait le droit de craquer ou d'être en colère… ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais », la coupa fermement l'agent fédéral en plaçant les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. « Si on y réfléchit bien, tu n'as même pas été le quart du connard que j'ai été avec toi après… ton retour ».

-« Ça n'a rien à voir », essaya de protester la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu avais trahi ma confiance, et c'est exactement ce que tu as cru lorsque j'ai avoué que je te cachais volontairement que Pellington ne voulait pas te laisser revenir travailler sans que tu sois évaluée », répondit Kurt sans se laisser démonter.

-« Mais nous en avons parlé, tu m'as pardonné et c'est derrière nous », répondit Jane d'un ton buté. Kurt sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, la sentant instantanément fondre contre lui et se rapprocher pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un mélange de tendresse et de résignation.

-« Et tu m'as pardonné pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, alors je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes et laisser tout çà derrière nous ». Jane le regarda de longues secondes sans rien dire en se mordillant les lèvres, avant de finalement acquiescer.

-« D'accord ».

-« Et plus de bagarres inutiles avec Tasha ok ? Vous avez le droit d'être en désaccord, ne vous parlez plus si vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus vous voir vous blesser l'une et l'autre de cette façon », ajouta sévèrement Weller, s'amusant tout de même de la lueur de défi qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux.

-« Ou sinon quoi » ? Lui demanda la brune d'un ton rebelle.

-« Sinon je serais contraint d'utiliser tous les points faibles de ma merveilleuse mais très têtue petite-amie contre elle », sourit Kurt avant de laisser passer quelques secondes. « Y compris en public », ajouta-t-il, s'amusant de la voir rougir.

-« Tu n'oserais pas », marmonna Jane en réponse, partagée entre l'embarras et l'excitation de ce que ces taquineries pourraient impliquer.

-« Tu veux parier là-dessus » ? La défia gentiment le directeur adjoint du FBI en l'attirant contre lui. Jane essaya de garder un visage impassible avant de laisser échapper un sourire en sentant son cœur s'accélérer devant ce petit jeu et les idées que cela faisait naître dans son esprit. L'entendant glousser sur son épaule, Weller l'éloigna à nouveau de lui.

-« Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

-« En fait je me demandais si tu avais fait la même menace à Tasha », répondit Jane en continuant de sourire. L'idée fit rire Kurt qui secoua finalement la tête.

-« Non, j'ai menacé de la muter en Alaska ». Cette fois-ci le sourire de la jeune femme tatouée disparut en un éclair.

-« Tu ne vas pas vraiment le faire n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-« Non, mais elle a compris que j'étais sérieux. Vous comptez toutes les deux beaucoup pour moi. Tu es la femme que j'aime et Tasha est un peu comme une sœur, alors apprendre que vous vous êtes battus de cette façon… ».

-« Ça ne se reproduira pas… C'était stupide, nous étions toutes les deux en colère et frustrées mais… il y a d'autres manières de résoudre nos désaccords », essaya aussitôt de le rassurer sa petite-amie.

-« Tant que vous l'avez compris », répondit Kurt avant d'hésiter. « Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre d'être prête à revenir travailler demain ? Je ne dis pas ça pour remettre en cause tes compétences, je veux juste être sûr que tu te sens d'attaque », ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Comprenant que la question était très sérieuse, la brune prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

-« Oui, je te le promets. Les derniers jours ont été compliqués mais… Iliana m'a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair », répondit-elle finalement.

-« C'est une bonne chose », dit tranquillement Kurt en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui. Après un long câlin, il relâcha son étreinte pour se tourner vers la cuisine.

-« Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir » ? Demanda-t-il avant de sentir deux bras minces s'enrouler à nouveau autour de son torse, tandis que des doigts agiles commençaient à jouer avec le bouton supérieur de sa chemise.

-« En fait… je n'ai pas très envie de nourriture pour le moment », susurra une voix chaude à son oreille, faisant instantanément battre son cœur plus vite.

-« Oh vraiment » ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se retournant pour regarder sa petite-amie, croisant son regard brûlant de désir.

-« Hum hum », se contenta de marmonner la jeune femme en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre qui se fit progressivement plus fougueux. Manifestement, ses doutes semblaient partis pour le moment, constata l'agent fédéral en passant les mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever, lui permettant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sentant Jane devenir plus passionnée, il se força cependant à reculer la tête, sentant son cœur s'emballer au petit gémissement de dépit que sa petite-amie laissa échapper lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.

-« Jane… j'ai besoin d'être sûr… est-ce que… ». Comprenant ses réticences, qu'elle trouva une nouvelle fois touchantes, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui.

-« J'en ai envie Kurt ».

-« Tu es sûre ? Je sais que les derniers jours ont été compliqué et si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour… ».

-« Arrête d'être si noble, tu ne me forces à rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire », murmura Jane à son oreille pour le rassurer avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, cette fois-ci dans le cou. « Vois ça comme du sexe de réconciliation si cela peut t'aider », chuchota-t-elle en commençant à retirer la chemise de son petit-ami. Le geste fut suffisant pour faire perdre à Weller le peu de contrôle de lui-même qui lui restait, et il entreprit de déshabiller la brune tatouée en la portant jusqu'au canapé. Au dernier moment, Jane pivota pour le forcer à tomber en premier et rester au-dessus de lui. Kurt hésita un instant, surprit de la voir prendre l'initiative pour la première fois dans leur relation. D'ordinaire, il avait plutôt une personnalité dominante, et ses ébats avec Allie avaient souvent ressemblés à un match de lutte, se terminant par des vêtements déchirés et des meubles renversés, quelques griffures aussi, chacun luttant pour le contrôle et essayant d'amener l'autre à demander grâce en premier.

Mais avec Jane… les choses étaient différentes. La jeune femme était spéciale à ses yeux, et il ne voulait surtout pas la bousculer ou lui imposer quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Au contraire, il préférait prendre tout son temps pour s'assurer qu'elle aimait chaque seconde de leurs étreintes. Malgré la chaleur des baisers qu'ils échangeaient, les petites hésitations dans ses gestes lui montraient qu'elle n'était pas totalement relâchée, se demandant probablement si elle faisait les choses correctement et jusqu'où aller. Décidant de lui laisser le contrôle pour l'aider à prendre confiance en elle, Weller recula légèrement la tête pour pouvoir parler : « Je t'aime Jane » se contenta-t-il de chuchoter. Ces trois petits mots semblèrent être le petit coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin, et il sentit la jeune femme se détendre contre lui alors que ses gestes devenaient plus audacieux et que le reste de leurs vêtements volaient dans la pièce.

…

 _Le lendemain, bureaux du FBI_

-« Wow, avec un sourire pareil on pourrait probablement éclairer la moitié de Manhattan », plaisanta Patterson en voyant Jane entrer dans son laboratoire, l'air positivement radieuse et détendue.

-« On dirait que quelqu'un a eu une nuit intéressante hier », taquina aussitôt Tasha en s'approchant.

-« Très intéressante », admit la brune tatouée en essayant de ne pas rougir, même si elle s'attendait à leur réaction.

-« Donc j'imagine que les choses entre le patron et toi sont devenues moins… froides » ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

-« Tu parles, elles doivent être carrément bouillantes depuis le temps qu'ils refoulaient tout ça », gloussa la Latina, semblant s'être donnée pour mission d'embarrasser son amie le plus de fois possible en un court laps de temps.

-« Les choses vont très bien entre nous », approuva Jane en ayant du mal à contenir un sourire rêveur alors que les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit.

-« Tant mieux, vous le méritez tous les deux », répondit Patterson en lui frottant affectueusement le bras.

-« La terre à Jane », plaisanta Tasha en agitant la main devant ses yeux pour capter son attention.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée d'un ton embarrassé, cherchant à changer de sujet. Zapata leva un sourcil moqueur mais ne fit pas de remarques, gardant sans doute le reste de ses taquineries pour plus tard.

-« Pas sur l'enquête concernant les Dickinson, mais l'agent Bellinger doit venir aujourd'hui, il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus », soupira Patterson, regardant son écran d'un air vexé comme pour lui reprocher de ne pas lui donner les réponses dont ils avaient besoin.

-« Eh, tout le monde sait que tu fais de ton mieux », la rassura Tasha.

-« Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, Bellinger nous attend dans la salle de conférence », leur dit Reade en passant la tête par la porte. Le petit groupe rejoignit immédiatement l'agent du FBI, Nas et Kurt qui attendaient à l'étage. Ils laissèrent l'agent de la NSA et Weller se charger du briefing, notant au passage que certaines choses avaient été gardées secrètes, comme l'ampleur réelle de Sandstorm, l'existence de Roman ou leur volonté d'essayer de le faire changer de camp, sans doute à l'initiative de Nas. La femme n'aimait pas partager ses informations, et elle n'avait donné que le strict nécessaire pour que Bellinger puisse se faire une idée de la situation, même si pour le coup Jane était plutôt contente de ce fait. Moins il y avait de gens au courant pour son frère, et mieux c'était pour sa sécurité.

-« Je vois… », commenta pensivement Bellinger une fois qu'ils eurent finit de parler. « J'imagine que cela explique l'activité qu'il y a ces derniers temps au sein de l'Agence… ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ? Demanda aussitôt Tasha.

-« Le directeur adjoint Keaton a été mis à pied en attendant le résultat d'une enquête interne pour son agression présumée sur l'agent Patterson ».

-« Comment ça présumée ? Il n'y a rien de présumé, c'était lui » ! Protesta la Latina.

-« Je suis tout disposé à vous croire », se défendit Bellinger. « Mais en l'état actuel des choses, c'est parole contre parole puisque les deux hommes de mains embauchés pour faire le sale boulot sont morts et votre sauveur mystère toujours dans la nature ».

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que la CIA l'a sanctionné » ? Demanda Reade, plus calme que sa coéquipière.

-« C'est un règlement de compte politique. Keaton n'a jamais vraiment fait l'unanimité au sien de l'Agence à cause de ses méthodes, et ses ennemis se servent de cette situation pour le mettre sur la touche, d'autant plus qu'il a embauché des criminels pour l'aider. Ajoutez à cela le fait que miss Doe lui a échappée, seule, et qu'il n'a été capable d'obtenir aucun… renseignement… Disons que ses résultats ne plaident pas en sa faveur par rapport au chaos qu'il laisse derrière lui ».

-« Et pour les Dickinson » ? Demanda Jane, pour le moment plus soucieuse de savoir si une menace pesait sur les parents de Kira que sur elle-même.

-« Andrew Dickinson a longtemps cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à son demi-frère, et je pense que ses questions ont finies par irriter certaines personnes. Parmi la liste de personnes décédées de mort suspecte que vous m'avez montré, toutes ont essayé d'en savoir plus sur la mort de leurs proches, et deux avaient même menacé de parler à la presse de l'existence d'une unité secrète de la CIA chargée de missions illégales. Ce genre de théorie revient régulièrement parmi les milieux conspirationnistes, mais manifestement quelqu'un sans doute haut placé dans le projet a décidé de faire le ménage par précaution ».

-« Pour les premiers meurtres nous pouvons supposer qu'il s'agit de Carter, puisqu'il dirigeait l'opération, mais il était mort au moment des tentatives contre la vie d'Andrew Dickinson… », fit pensivement remarquer Nas.

-« Mais quelqu'un d'autre devait bien être impliqué », remarqua Kurt. Étant donné ce qu'ils savaient de l'ampleur du projet, c'était une supposition valable.

-« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi maintenant ? D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, le juge a posé des questions et fait jouer ses relations pendant des années pour essayer de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère, pourquoi essayer de le tuer maintenant » ? Grommela Reade.

-« À cause des tatouages », murmura soudain Jane attirant l'attention générale « En les suivants, nous avons commencé à enquêter sur Orion et Daylight, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui rendait Carter nerveux ».

-« C'est à peu près au même moment que j'ai commencé mon enquête à propos de ces programmes, c'est même devenu une priorité pour la commission du Congrès pour le renseignement de faire la lumière sur l'existence réelle ou non d'une unité de SEALs menant des assassinats illégaux, sans parler de l'assassinat de ces mêmes SEALs », dit Bellinger en se frottant le menton pensivement.

-« D'accord, le but de Shepherd était d'attirer notre attention sur la corruption, sans doute pour nous distraire de son véritable objectif, mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tient tellement à savoir ce que vous savez ? Et à vous éliminer si besoin » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Bonne question… », répondit son collègue de Washington.

-« Attendez… Nous prenons peut-être le problème à l'envers. Laissons la CIA de côté deux secondes, qui d'autre était impliqué » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« La Navy… je me souviens d'avoir vu Carter discuter avec un officier à propos d'Orion », répondit aussitôt Jane.

-« Vous pourriez le décrire » ? Demanda Bellinger.

-« Pas vraiment, c'est un souvenir partiel, son visage est flou… Je sais juste que c'était un homme blanc d'environ 60 ans… Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup », soupira la brune tatouée.

-« En fait cela réduit quand même un peu notre champ d'investigation… D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser… ».

-« Quoi donc » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton pressant.

-« J'ai entendu parler d'un capitaine qui servait de liaison entre la Navy et la CIA sur une opération confidentielle à la même époque qu'Orion, Mattew Curtis. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques semaines dans un hôpital de Los Angeles, il était en phase terminale d'un cancer du foie ».

-« Est-ce qu'il a pu vous dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé de Shepherd » ? Demanda Patterson, son instinct soudain en éveil. La rencontre avait eu lieu à peu près au moment où Shepherd avait ordonné à Jane de découvrir ce que savait Bellinger, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

-« Pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il ne travaillait pas directement avec les SEAL… et il n'a jamais mentionné le nom de Shepherd. En fait il était censé surveiller les rapports et faire remonter tout ce qu'il trouvait à un général, une femme d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me rappelle avoir trouvé ça curieux car d'après lui, cet officier était de l'armée, pas de la Navy ».

-« Vous avez son nom » ? Le pressa Nas.

-« Non, il est mort avant de pouvoir me le dire ».

-« Mais ça pourrait être Shepherd. Nous savons qu'elle a eu accès à toutes sortes d'informations très secrètes nécessitant une accréditation de sécurité très élevée, et qu'elle a un passé militaire puisqu'elle a participé à une opération de sauvetage à l'orphelinat de Jane en Afrique du Sud… », dit Patterson en regardant autour de la table pour voir si d'autres partageaient son intuition.

-« C'est une piste à creuser en tout cas », approuva aussitôt Nas.

-« Ce Curtis, quand est-il mort » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Décédé il y a une semaine, pas de parents connus », répondit Bellinger en secouant la tête. L'enthousiasme dans la pièce retomba sensiblement.

-« Encore une impasse alors », soupira Zapata.

-« Pas nécessairement, si nous parvenons à retracer les déploiements de ce Curtis et à les recouper avec la liste de tous les officiers supérieurs de sexe féminin sous les ordres desquelles il a servi, nous pourrions peut-être identifier Shepherd », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Je m'y met tout de suite », répondit Patterson en récupérant sa tablette et en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

-« Bien… Au cas où ces réponses ne plairaient pas à Shepherd, nous devons déterminer où et quand Jane va devoir vous tuer », dit ensuite Nas en regardant l'agent Bellinger dans les yeux.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 91_

10/05/2018


	92. Chap 92 - Plans d'actions

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement Kira est un très bon soutien affectif pour Jane ou même pour Patterson. Les réactions de Patterson sont bien sûres affectées par les hormones et ce ne sera pas fini.

 **Vane84** : voir MP ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Tandis que Jane passe un peu de temps avec Kira, sa mère en profite pour expliquer au reste de l'équipe ce qui est derrière cette relation. D'après elle, si Jane est autant attachée à la fillette, c'est parce qu'elle lui a toujours montré une affection sans faille lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, et que quelque part dans sa tête, Kira représente ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas grandi à l'orphelinat et été élevée par Shepherd. Kurt et Jane rentrent ensuite chez eux et profitent du calme retrouvé pour se détendre et s'assurer que tout est clair entre eux. De retour au travail le lendemain, l'équipe rencontre Bellinger qui fait part de ses découvertes à propos d'Orion.

….

 **Chapitre 92 – Plans d'actions**

….

 _Bureaux du FBI_

-« Attendez… quoi » ? Demanda Jane d'un air stupéfait lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau en regardant fixement Nas, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu. « Je ne vais pas tuer un agent fédéral, même pour arrêter Shepherd » ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-« Jane… », commença Kurt en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Mais… Je ne vais pas faire ça » ! Protesta à nouveau la jeune femme, l'air toujours sous le choc.

-« Je ne pense pas que l'agent Nas impliquait sérieusement que vous me tuiez Jane… Ou alors elle est la personne la plus confiante, je devrais sans doute même dire la plus arrogante, que je connaisse pour me le dire en face », fit remarquer Bellinger. Zapata retint de justesse un reniflement dédaigneux, tellement son opinion actuelle de l'agent de la NSA penchait vers la deuxième option. Elle savait cependant que c'était probablement ses instincts protecteurs pour Jane et Patterson qui la faisaient réagir ainsi, et décida de se taire. Après tout ils avaient déjà traversé suffisamment ces derniers temps, alors il était inutile de créer des tensions supplémentaires.

-« Eh bien pas réellement, je parlais de la façon dont nous allons devoir le faire croire à Shepherd pour protéger votre couverture », approuva l'agent de la NSA. Son regard croisa celui de Jane, qui sentit sa colère se dégonfler un peu devant le ridicule de la situation. En entendant les mots de Nas, elle avait immédiatement pensé aux reproches qu'elle lui avait adressés des mois plus tôt concernant le fait de ne pas avoir tué Kantor pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Elle se rendait cependant compte qu'elle venait de prendre un peu trop littéralement ses déclarations. Malgré ses défauts, Nas n'était pas stupide, même si cela avait fait partie de ses intentions, elle n'aurait jamais annoncé cela haut et fort devant l'équipe ni devant Bellinger. Ses amis échangèrent des regards concernés, comprenant sans mal pourquoi Jane avait mal interprété la situation. Ils avaient certes mis les choses aux points entre eux, mais leur confiance envers Nas était au mieux limitée, et celle de Jane ne devait guère être meilleure. Peut-être allait-il falloir songer à avoir également une petite discussion avec l'agent de la NSA, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tous sur la même page et qu'elle n'essayerait pas de mettre Jane dans une situation inutilement compliquée à gérer pour elle.

-« Bien sûr », marmonna Jane sans pour autant présenter d'excuses. La jeune femme se secoua mentalement, elle venait tout juste d'avoir le droit de revenir et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'erreur. Passer pour quelqu'un d'instable ne lui permettrait pas de protéger son équipe si Nas ou Pellington essayaient à nouveau de l'écarter en pensant ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance.

-« Si on doit en arriver là… Il faut que ce soit crédible. Shepherd prétend refaire confiance à Jane, mais elle demandera peut-être tout de même à l'un de ses sbires de rester avec elle pour confirmer », soupira Tasha en jetant un regard méfiant vers Nas. Elle aussi avait cru l'espace d'un instant que la froide agent de la NSA avait réellement envisagé de faire ce qu'elle disait, dans l'espoir d'abattre enfin Shepherd. Ces derniers temps, il était difficile de dire vraiment dans quel camp se situait le dernier ajout à leur équipe. Elle était capable de se montrer relativement bienveillante, comme en témoignait le fait d'insister auprès de Pellington pour qu'Ilana fasse leurs évaluations, sachant qu'ils lui feraient plus facilement confiance et que ce serait moins dur pour eux de se confier. Pourtant, elle était aussi capable de rester la femme intransigeante qui était venue les trouver en leur révélant la vérité sur Jane, comme lorsqu'elle avait refusé un retour anticipé de Patterson et de la brune tatouée parmi eux pour les aider, ce qui les aurait distraite de leurs mauvaises pensées.

Retenant un soupir, Tasha dû cependant admettre que dans ce dernier cas, elle n'avait sans doute pas complétement tort. Avant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, ses deux amies avaient semblé avoir trop de choses à gérer et être encore émotionnellement un peu trop fragiles pour participer à une enquête aussi complexe… Peut-être également que c'était simplement toute cette histoire qui commençait à leur peser, les faisant se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, surtout après la trahison de Borden…

-« C'est possible en effet, et rien ne nous dit que ce sera quelqu'un de facile à tromper », marmonna Reade en regardant Kurt. Personne ne le dit à voix haute, mais l'idéal pour Jane serait que Shepherd charge Roman de veiller à ce que ses ordres soient appliqués. Après tout, il était clairement du côté de sa sœur et il ferait tout pour la protéger… Malheureusement compte tenu de ses préférences nettement marquées envers elle, il était douteux que Shepherd fasse appel à lui, au contraire elle préférerait sans doute quelqu'un de plus neutre afin de lever les derniers doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir sur sa loyauté.

-« Il y a également le problème du lieu », approuva sa coéquipière. « Faire ça dans un endroit assez public augmenterait la confiance de Shepherd dans notre mise en scène, mais augmenterait aussi le risque que des témoins reconnaissent Jane… Je veux dire… avec tes tatouages tu ne passes pas exactement inaperçue », ajouta la jeune femme d'un air gêné en regardant son amie.

-« Je sais », marmonna la brune, ne pouvant pas vraiment nier ce point. Même si New-York était une grande ville très cosmopolite, ses tatouages attiraient souvent l'attention, en particulier ceux de son cou et de ses mains. Un fait dont elle était devenue encore plus consciente durant sa cavale de deux semaines, se rendant compte pour la première fois d'à quel point ils la rendaient facilement reconnaissable, raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi ce motel miteux sans vidéosurveillance pour travailler. La plupart des clients qui y séjournaient avaient probablement eu autant de raisons qu'elle de se méfier des autorités, elle avait donc été en relative sécurité, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse l'erreur de passer devant cette caméra de surveillance dans la rue…

-« Ouais, la dernière chose que nous voulons c'est de devoir écarter un type comme Weitz de l'enquête ou de mettre trop de gens dans la confidence pour étouffer l'affaire. Qui sais si Shepherd n'a pas d'autres taupes dans les forces de l'ordre pour la renseigner sur la supercherie », appuya Reade en soupirant.

-« En fait, si cette Shepherd tient autant que ça à ce que Jane reste auprès de vous, je doute qu'elle lui demande de faire de moi un exemple public. Au contraire, elle se satisfera sûrement de quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un accident ou à un vol ayant mal tourné dans un coin sombre », fit remarqua Bellinger, manifestement pas effrayé par le danger qui pesait sur lui. D'un autre côté, l'homme passait sa vie à enquêter sur des cas particulièrement compliqués, impliquant les hommes les plus puissants du pays, il devait avoir une certaine tolérance au stress pour faire ce métier chaque jour…

-« Elle pourrait aussi exiger qu'on abandonne votre corps quelque part où il ne serait pas retrouvé, voire de le faire disparaitre complétement », objecta Jane en se remémorant la manière dont Oscar avait prévu de se débarrasser du corps de Mayfair.

-« Exact, ce qui veut dire que si nous devons en arriver là, il faudrait que nous puissions empêcher celui ou ceux qu'elle aura désigné pour accompagner Jane de s'approcher du corps pour constater la supercherie… », commenta Kurt, qui bien que conscient de l'importance de la mission ne comptait pas laisser sa petite-amie se mettre en danger si il pouvait l'éviter.

-« Eh bien… je pourrais toujours essayer de convaincre Shepherd qu'il ne sait rien d'intéressant », proposa la brune après un temps de réflexion.

-« C'est dangereux », fit aussitôt remarquer Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je suis d'accord, manifestement Shepherd sait que je suis à la recherche d'informations sur cet homme, vous n'arriverez pas à la détourner de cette idée facilement », approuva Bellinger en posant pensivement menton sur ses mains croisées.

-« Mais elle ne sait peut-être pas qu'avec sa mort vous n'avez pas de piste directe… Si je lui fais croire que votre enquête se tourne vers une autre direction, par exemple sur les proches de soldats qui ont disparus dans des circonstances suspectes, cela serait peut-être suffisant pour la convaincre qu'elle ne risque rien » ? Essaya de faire valoir Jane. « Si elle était réellement persuadée que vous êtes une menace, elle vous aura déjà fait éliminer par quelqu'un d'autre, elle a un grand nombre d'hommes à ses ordres ».

-« Avec un suspect normal certainement… Mais Shepherd est paranoïaque et méticuleuse, elle préférera sûrement tuer tout danger dans l'œuf plutôt que de courir le risque de voir la situation lui échapper », fit remarquer Nas en secouant la tête.

-« Eh bien cela ne coûte rien d'essayer… subtilement en tout cas. Si elle sent que tu hésites à tuer… », Kurt ne termina pas sa phrase, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux était visible.

-« Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous allons avoir besoin d'un plan », grogna Reade, continuant de chercher un moyen pour que tout le monde, et en particulier Jane, sorte vivant et le plus indemne possible de toute cette histoire.

-« En fait il nous en faudrait même plusieurs… », commenta Nas. « Un que nous pourrons organiser de manière à ce que tout le monde soit averti et que nous pourrons mettre en place si Shepherd laisse du temps à Jane… ».

-« Et un que nous pourrons mettre en place en urgence si elle décide de me demander de le tuer sur un coup de tête », termina Jane à sa place, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-« Sans compter quelques plans de secours au cas où certains seraient impossibles à mettre en place », approuva Reade.

-« Le premier devrait être assez simple à préparer mais pour le second… Si cela arrive, Jane ne pourra certainement pas nous prévenir, ni vous prévenir qu'ils arrivent », pesta Tasha en regardant Bellinger.

-« En effet le risque d'être découvert serait bien trop important », approuva l'agent, manifestement pas plus impressionné que cela.

-« Ok… je ne veux pas paraitre moralisateur mais… vous réalisez de quoi nous parlons n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Reade un peu étonné par son stoïcisme. Son collègue se contenta de sourire en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

-« Agent Reade, j'ai dédié ma vie à enquêter sur certains des crimes et délits les plus graves et secrets de ce pays, afin de garantir que nul n'est au-dessus des lois. Je me suis fait tout un tas d'ennemis très puissants au fil du temps, donc certains bien plus dangereux et avec bien plus de ressources que Shepherd », répondit tranquillement Bellinger.

-«Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Nous ne savons même pas l'ampleur réelle de ses ressources », commenta Zapata.

-« Aussi intelligente qu'elle soit, je doute qu'elle dispose d'autant de ressources que les agents de la CIA ou d'autres organismes sur lesquels j'ai enquêté », dit l'agent en haussant les épaules.

-« D'accord je comprends que vous soyez difficile à impressionner mais Shepherd n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui il faut plaisanter », intervint Kurt qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre le détachement de l'agent assit face à lui. D'un côté avoir un homme calme et confiant, susceptible d'agir avec méthode et de ne pas paniquer devant le danger, était très bon dans ce genre de situations. D'autre part cependant, cette confiance pouvait presque passer pour de l'arrogance, et la dernière chose dont il voulait c'était que la femme qu'il aimait courre des risques inutiles à cause de quelqu'un qui surestimait ses capacités ou qui avait un désir de mort… Il connaissait Jane mieux que personne et savait qu'elle ferait tout pour ramener Bellinger en vie, quitte à se mettre en danger pour cela.

-« Croyez-moi je ne sous-estime nullement le danger », répondit l'agent d'un ton plus sérieux. « Mais comprenez aussi que depuis que je fais ce métier, on a essayé de me tuer sept fois. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre ou de travailler parce que certains essayent de m'intimider ».

-« Sept tentatives de meurtres ça ressemble à plus que de l'intimidation pour moi », commenta Tasha en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

-« Vous n'avez même pas de coéquipier pour assurer vos arrières », approuva Reade tout aussi incrédule.

-« En fait j'en ai bien un, il suit actuellement une piste dans le New-Jersey, concernant un chef d'entreprise qui a eu des contacts suspects avec Carter juste avant sa mort ».

-« Vous pensez qu'il fait partie de ceux qui ont utilisé Orion à leur profit » ? Demanda Nas soudain plus intéressée.

-« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure c'est très possible, même si nous n'en avons aucune preuve pour le moment », admit Bellinger. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poursuivre plus loin la conversation, tous les téléphones de l'équipe se mirent à vibrer en même temps.

-« Patterson a quelque chose, elle veut que nous venions la voir », dit Kurt après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au message. Accompagné de Bellinger, ils se rendirent tous rapidement dans le laboratoire de la blonde, qui les attendait avec impatience.

-« Vous avez réussi », dit-elle sans préambule à Nas lorsqu'elle la vit entrer.

-« J'ai réussi à faire quoi » ? Lui demanda l'agent de la NSA un peu étonnée.

-« Votre programme a fini par craquer le code du fichier de Markos », répondit Patterson avec excitation. L'humeur dans la pièce s'allégea sensiblement, à l'idée d'avoir enfin une piste concrète. Jusqu'ici les documents de l'ancien camarade de Jane s'étaient toujours révélés utiles pour eux, et ils espéraient que ce soit une fois de plus le cas.

-« Et il y a quoi dedans » ? Demanda Tasha.

-« Plusieurs photos », la renseigna son amie en affichant le contenu à l'écran. Ils observèrent un instant les clichés, remarquant rapidement que certains montraient les hommes ayant fait partie de l'unité de Jane… Sur d'autres, on voyait Carter rencontrer différentes personnes, hommes ou femmes dans des lieux différents. Sur d'autres encore, certaines des personnes précédemment vues avec Carter se trouvaient maintenant en compagnie des hommes d'Orion, visiblement à l'étranger d'après les paysages en arrière-plan.

-« Une idée de qui sont tous ces gens » ? Demanda Kurt en étudiant attentivement les clichés.

-« Il y a un document joint », dit Patterson en affichant un répertoire à côté. Dans le même temps, elle lança le système de reconnaissance faciale et plusieurs correspondances apparurent entre les photos cryptées et les photos d'identités se trouvant dans le répertoire qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

-« Deux d'entre eux sont des agents de la CIA… Ou du moins ils l'étaient à l'époque », constata Reade.

-« Et celle-ci est la chef de la sécurité de Cerdon Mining Company », intervint Bellinger en pointant une femme de type hispanique sur l'un des clichés. « Maria Barrios, ex-membre des Marines, renvoyée en 2011 pour avoir frappé un officier supérieur. Après son départ de l'armée, elle a travaillé quelques temps comme mercenaire indépendante avant de rejoindre Cerdon ».

-« Ils ne sont pas très regardant sur le passé de leur employé », commenta Reade.

-« En fait, Barrios était exactement le genre de personne qui leur fallait. Vous vous rappelez des informations que nous avions décodé il y a quelques semaines » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Cerdon est l'entreprise qui a remporté le contrat au Nicaragua après la mort du principal candidat à la présidentielle », comprit Nas.

-« Exact, j'imagine que c'est ça qui a attiré votre attention », répondit Patterson en regardant Bellinger.

-« Barrios et ses patrons ont rencontré Carter à Washington quelques mois avant ça », approuva l'agent. « Bien que jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions qu'un témoignage indirect mais aucune preuve les reliant réellement l'un à l'autre ».

-« Ok c'est super tout ça mais… qui a pris ces photos » ? Demanda finalement Tasha.

-« Eh bien ce pourrait être Jane », répondit Nas sans hésiter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'agent de la NSA.

-« Pourquoi moi » ? Demanda la brune surprise.

-« Tu n'es sur aucune des photos », dit Patterson en scrutant attentivement les clichés, se demandant comment elle avait pu rater ce détail.

-« Markos non plus », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Eh bien les documents que nous avons sont incomplets, tous les dossiers militaires s'arrêtent à leur entrée dans Orion, donc difficile de dire si il faisait encore partie du projet à cette époque », admit Nas.

-« Et pourquoi aurais-je fais ça » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Peut-être qu'à un certain moment tu as commencé à te poser des questions sur les missions surtout avec des gens aussi louches, et décidé de documenter les rencontres, juste par précaution ». Proposa Patterson. Le téléphone de Bellinger sonna à cet instant, et l'agent sortit prendre la communication dans le couloir.

-« Ou peut-être que Shepherd avait mise Carter sous surveillance ? Je ne sais pas si… Remi et elle étaient proches avant tout ça, mais elle a pu vouloir garder un œil sur sa fille », dit Reade en regardant la brune.

-« Je ne sais pas… je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir de mes anciennes interactions avec elle… », répondit Jane en secouant la tête. « Dans les premiers temps lorsque je suis revenue elle était assez… compréhensive, mais je ne sais pas la part de ce qui était réel de la part qui dépendait de sa volonté de se servir de mes compétences à nouveau… », admit la jeune femme. En fait, c'était même une question à laquelle elle préférait ne pas trop penser. Voir Shepherd comme une dangereuse ennemie à abattre était tout simplement plus facile que de se dire qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui l'avait élevé…

-« Même si la situation actuelle penche plutôt vers la deuxième solution, nous ne pouvons pas complétement écarter la possibilité que Shepherd considérait vraiment Remi comme sa fille… », intervint doucement Patterson, sachant le sujet sensible. « L'effacement de mémoire t'a changé c'est vrai, tu es devenue une meilleure personne maintenant. De fait tu n'es plus Remi, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle a agi ainsi avec toi. Elle aimait Remi, mais Jane n'est qu'un outil pour elle…».

-« C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air plus… heureuse de te voir lorsqu'elle a su que tu avais retrouvé des souvenirs de l'orphelinat », remarqua Reade tout aussi prudemment.

-« Sans doute parce que pour elle sa colère rendait Jane plus facile à manipuler », contra Tasha en secouant la tête.

-« Je suis de l'avis de l'agent Zapata, je crois que Shepherd est simplement le genre de personne prête à tout sacrifier pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut », dit Nas en regardant vers Jane.

-« Peu importe… la seule chose qui compte c'est le bénéfice que nous pouvons tirer de ces informations. Ce n'est pas très important de savoir si c'est Shepherd qui a fait surveiller l'unité pour me protéger, ou parce qu'elle comptait piéger Carter comme elle a piégé… Mayfair… Ce n'est pas non plus très important de savoir si Markos et moi avons commencé à avoir des doutes sur le bienfondé des ordres que nous recevions… Notre priorité c'est d'arrêter Shepherd, peu importe la personne que j'étais avant », répondit la brune tatouée avec détermination.

-« Personne ne remet en cause votre motivation », répondit l'agent de la NSA. « Tout le monde dans cette pièce est bien conscient du prix que vous avez déjà payé pour vous opposer à ses plans ».

-« Donc maintenant la question est : comment allons-nous tirer avantage de cela ? Si Shepherd était bien derrière cette surveillance, c'est logique que Jane ne soit pas dessus, elle a dû vouloir la préserver en cachant autant que possible son appartenance à l'unité pour ne pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à elle », intervint Kurt en posant discrètement la main dans le bas du dos de Jane pour la distraire de ses sombres pensées. « Maintenant, comment faire pour retourner cela contre elle » ?

-« Bonne question… Tous les membres d'Orion sont morts, excepté Jane, » marmonna Reade.

-« Eh bien… ces informations ne nous aident peut-être pas directement en ce qui concerne Shepherd, mais elles peuvent peut-être nous donner une piste pour savoir qui en as après les Dickinson… », intervint Tasha.

-« Tu parles des agents de la CIA sur les photos » ? Demanda Patterson. « Nous en avons deux d'identifiés, nous pourrions chercher ce qu'ils sont devenus et lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur les vidéos du lieu de l'accident ».

-« Je pense que ce serait un perte de temps… », commença Nas, avant d'enchaîner rapidement en les voyant prêt à protester, pensant sans doute qu'elle voulait reléguer cette enquête au second plan. « D'après les résultats de ses analyses, l'agent Sanders avait déjà métabolisé une bonne partie du produit, c'est pour cela que ses réactions ont été aussi extrêmes. Nous devrions plutôt chercher ce qu'il s'est passé en amont, avant qu'il ne récupère les Dickinson. Si nous trouvons le moment où il a été empoisonné nous pourrons voir si l'un de ces hommes était dans les parages ».

-« Bonne idée… Dans le même temps nous allons discrètement essayer de suivre la piste de l'agent Bellinger sur cet officier mort », commenta Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Je pourrais laisser savoir à Shepherd que nous enquêtons sur des meurtres maquillés en accident par des anciens agents de la CIA comme preuve de mon utilité… Cela détournerait peut-être son attention de Bellinger » ? Proposa Jane. « Je sais que c'est risqué mais tu l'as dit, c'est notre meilleure piste », ajoute-t-elle en voyant son petit-ami hésiter. Elle trouvait la préoccupation de Kurt touchante et réconfortante, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser la materner. La jeune femme était consciente des risques qu'elle prenait, mais si il fallait cela pour garantir que son équipe soit en sécurité…

-« Je crois que nous pouvons rayer un suspect de notre liste », coupa Bellinger en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

-« Comment ça » ? Lui demanda Tasha en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ce type… Tobias Harisson a été retrouvé mort dans le New-Jersey avant-hier », répondit l'agent en s'approchant pour tapoter l'une des photos, celle d'un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux blonds coupés courts.

-« Est-ce sûr » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton soupçonneux. Après tout l'homme était un ancien de la CIA, il pouvait très bien avoir falsifié sa mort.

-« Étant donné que mon coéquipier se trouve actuellement devant lui à la morgue et qu'il a une demi-douzaine de blessures de calibre .45 dans tout le corps, dont deux dans la tête, je pense en effet raisonnable de supposer qu'il ne se relèvera pas », répondit l'agent du FBI.

-« Pourquoi enquêtiez-vous sur lui » ? Demanda Kurt trouvant la coïncidence étrange.

-« À vrai dire nous n'enquêtions pas sur lui… Avant de voir sa photo dans vos fichiers j'ignorais même totalement qui il était. Mon partenaire suivait la piste d'un prestataire de communication qui a eu la « chance » de remporter plusieurs marchés juteux à l'étranger après que ses deux plus gros concurrents aient perdus leur PDG, dans un attentat au Mali pour l'un, et dans un accident d'avion à Malte pour l'autre. En suivant les déplacements du chef de la sécurité de cette entreprise, mon coéquipier est tombé sur ce Harisson, engagé soi-disant comme consultant en sécurité informatique ».

-« Mais qui aurait bien pu le tuer ? Shepherd » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Je ne pense pas. Harisson était à New-York la semaine où… Sanders est mort. Il est même reparti le soir même de l'accident pour Philadelphie», intervint Nas qui fouillait dans la base de données regroupant les registres passagers de l'aviation civile.

-« Passe sa photo à la reconnaissance faciale sur toutes les sources que tu pourras trouver sur le chemin entre ici et l'endroit où la voiture de Sanders est sortie de la route », dit Kurt en se tournant vers Patterson.

-« Déjà dessus » lui répondit distraitement la jeune femme, manifestement soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau utiliser ses dons pour les aider.

-« De mon côté je vais rejoindre mon équipier et continuer à voir si nous pouvons trouver des connexions entre cette entreprise et Carter ou la CIA… Ces photos me seraient bien utiles », ajouta Bellinger après un instant de réflexion.

-« Je vous ai déjà fait une copie sur cette clé », indiqua Patterson en pointant du doigt un support USB posé sur son bureau sans lever les yeux de son travail.

-« En retour, nous apprécierions que vous partagiez tout ce que vous trouvez qui peut avoir un lien avec Carter ou Orion », dit Kurt.

-« Bien entendu. Je vous préviendrais également si j'entends quelque chose de nouveau à propos de Keaton », répondit l'agent en regardant vers Jane.

-« Nous apprécions l'attention », répondit Kurt en son nom et en celui de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas parce que Keaton semblait hors course pour le moment qu'il ne fallait pas se méfier, d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas de quelles ressources ni de quels appuis il disposait encore.

-« Je vous raccompagne, nous devons encore mettre au point votre fausse mort », intervint Nas en le suivant alors qu'il sortait.

-« Est-ce que nous lui faisons vraiment confiance pour ça » ? Demanda finalement Tasha une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-« Nas a ses défauts c'est vrai, mais elle veut arrêter Shepherd autant que nous sinon plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle essaye de monter dans notre dos quelque chose qui pourrait nous nuire », répondit Patterson en levant les yeux vers elle.

-« Mais est-ce que nous pouvons lui faire confiance avec la sécurité de Jane » ? Insista la Latina.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'elle essaye de me faire tuer… Elle a eu ses mauvais moments mais elle nous a aidé aussi… Rien ne l'obligeait à faire ce qu'elle a fait pour nous… Elle a convaincu Pellington de laisser Iliana nous aider, elle a essayé d'éviter que Reade soit trop… exposé parce qu'il y avait dans la base de données de Sélacios », intervint Jane.

-« Ouais… Elle peut avoir ses bons côtés j'imagine », fut forcée d'admettre son amie à contrecœur.

-« Je pense surtout qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment comment fonctionner en équipe…Met toi à sa place, son équipe a été infiltré par Sandstorm, et malgré tout ses supérieurs n'ont pas voulu croire à la menace. Elle ne sait pas à qui faire confiance parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu une famille comme celle-là pour la soutenir, c'est… très solitaire comme façon de voir le monde », continua la brune avant de s'interrompre en les voyant la regarder avec amusement. « Quoi » ?

-« Tu es la personne la plus compréhensive que je connaisse tu le sais ça » ? Lui demanda Patterson de manière rhétorique avant de l'attirer dans un gros câlin. Malgré sa surprise, Jane se laissa faire sans résister, profitant de la démonstration d'affection.

-« De toute façon nous reverrons son plan en détail après », dit Kurt avec finalité. Nas avait sans doute réellement l'intention de les aider, et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, et contre l'avis de Pellington, ces derniers temps, il voulait bien lui faire confiance, mais s'il y avait un domaine avec lequel il ne plaisantait pas, c'était la sécurité de Jane.

…

 _QG de Sandstorm, est de New-York_

-« Ah Nigel, parfait, j'ai une mission pour toi », dit Shepherd avec satisfaction alors que Borden entrait dans la pièce.

-« Bien sûr, mais je dois retourner au FBI dans quelques jours », répondit le médecin d'un ton prudent.

-« Est-ce bien prudent ? Qui sait si ta couverture n'est pas compromise », insinua l'homme debout à côté de Shepherd. Borden retint de justesse un froncement de sourcil en le voyant. Parker avait toujours eu les dents longues et avec Remi… Jane au FBI, il avait les coudés franches pour se faire sa place aux côtés de Shepherd. Bien sûr sa place dans la hiérarchie n'égalait pas celle de Roman, mais le fils de Shepherd était plus un soldat qu'un meneur et ne se préoccupait que de deux choses : plaire à sa mère et protéger sa sœur. Quoi que… de ce qu'il avait observé ces derniers temps, la deuxième semblait avoir pris le pas sur la première, bien que leur dirigeante ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué.

-« Ma couverture est solide je m'en suis assuré. Si le FBI avait dû se douter de quelque chose je serais derrière les barreaux depuis longtemps », répondit Borden avec confiance.

-« Comment ? En sortant avec une agent du FBI » ? Riposta Parker avec morgue. À nouveau, le psychiatre fit l'effort de contrôler sa colère et de ne pas montrer la crainte qu'il ressentait devant le fait que le lieutenant de Shepherd prête autant d'attention à Patterson. Il n'avait pas menti lors de sa dernière conversation avec Jane. Il voulait faire payer à ce gouvernement ce qui était arrivé à sa femme, mais il était attaché à l'agent blonde, et mieux valait que ses camarades ne se penchent pas trop sur le sujet. Dans une organisation comme la leur, un tel signe de faiblesse pouvait valoir la mort… Même si la mère de son enfant était probablement en sécurité avec l'équipe et Jane pour veiller sur elle, il préférait de loin que Shepherd ignore la nature exacte de leur lien le plus longtemps possible.

-« Suffit tous les deux » ! Les tança Shepherd sans pour autant vraiment donner l'impression d'être contrariée par le fait de les voir se déchirer. « Comme je le disais j'ai une mission pour toi. Zach Riley commence à devenir impatient, et quelqu'un doit le rappeler à l'ordre. Nous avons consacré beaucoup de temps et de ressources à mettre ce plan en plan et je ne le laisserais pas tout faire rater sous prétexte que nous avons pris un peu de retard ».

-« Eh bien… il doit dissimuler une fusée et trouver une excuse auprès de ses employés pour expliquer pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas décollé depuis des semaines, normal qu'il soit nerveux », commenta Borden.

-« Je me moque de ses raisons… Dis-lui que nous sommes à deux doigts d'avoir l'élément manquant et qu'il n'aura plus à retarder la mise en orbite très longtemps », répondit sèchement Shepherd en reportant les yeux sur le plan qu'elle étudiait.

-« Vous avez retrouvé Cade et la puce » ?

-« Oui, nous planifions la récupération en ce moment… Mais je crois que tu as ta propre mission. Tu ne retourneras pas au FBI de toute façon, maintenant tu m'es davantage utile ici », répondit Shepherd en relevant la tête vers lui. Comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas trop pousser sa chance, Borden hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce.

-« Je ne lui fais pas confiance… pas plus qu'à Remi », dit Parker après un instant de silence.

-« Explique », exigea la femme en se tournant vers lui.

-« Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec cette agent blonde… Patterson. Quant à Remi, elle ne nous a pas donné le code de la Marshall ce qui était pourtant une tâche simple ».

-« Que proposes-tu » ? Demanda Shepherd en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je vais enquêter sur l'agent Patterson. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Nigel nous ait tout dit à propos d'elle et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il soit retourné par le FBI ».

-« Je n'ai rien contre », répondit la dirigeante de Sandstorm d'un ton neutre.

-« Et… je ne suis pas sûr que Remi soit vraiment redevenue celle que vous espérez… Elle a l'air beaucoup plus… compatissante qu'avant », ajouta prudemment Parker, sachant que le sujet était sensible.

-« Elle a retrouvé quelques-uns de ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat, et la colère qui va avec, Nigel peut en témoigner. Elle est redevenue utile, et elle va le prouver en récupérant cette puce pour nous », répondit Shepherd avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-« Possible… Si elle réussit elle sera probablement redevenue celle dont nous avons besoin », admit Parker à contrecœur.

-« Si elle échoue c'est qu'il y a encore plus de Jane en elle que nous le pensions, et nous pourrons tout de même utiliser sa connexion avec Weller… Si elle réussit, c'est que Remi est vraiment revenue et qu'elle pourra prendre une part plus active à notre triomphe. Dans les deux cas je suis gagnante », répondit Shepherd. « Toi par contre… »

-« Quoi moi » ? Demanda Parker nerveusement.

-« Si elle réussit et que ma Remi est de retour… elle te tuera certainement pour avoir douté d'elle et essayé de prendre sa place légitime à mes côtés », dit simplement Shepherd avec un sourire sinistre qui envoya un frisson glacé courir le long de l'échine de l'homme face à elle.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 92_

17/05/2015


	93. Chap 93 - Prise de contact

Bienvenu dans le chapitre 93. Après toutes les émotions des derniers chapitres, je l'ai fait un peu plus amusant, et Roman revient dans la partie.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Bien sûr que Nas est arrogante, mais d'une certaine façon il ne faut pas oublier que les infos de Jane lui ont permises de prouver qu'elle avait raison contre l'avis de ses supérieurs qui ne croyaient pas à la menace.

 **Vane84** : Nas n'est pas totalement sans cœur, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ^^. De toute façon elle sait très bien que mettre Jane en danger volontairement lui vaudrait de gros ennuis auprès de l'équipe

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

La conversation entre l'équipe et Bellinger dérape légèrement lorsque Nas suggère de tuer l'agent fédéral pour s'assurer de conserver la confiance de Shepherd. Encore un peu méfiante envers l'agent de la NSA, Jane prend dans un premier temps sa déclaration de manière littérale. De son côté, Bellinger ne voit aucune raison de s'affoler, ayant déjà été la cible de plusieurs tentatives de meurtres dans sa carrière. Il accepte cependant de se faire passer pour mort si nécessaire afin de convaincre Shepherd que Jane obéit à ses ordres. Au même moment, le programme de Nas est parvenu à décoder l'un des derniers fichiers cryptés fournis par Markos. Dans le dossier, ils découvrent plusieurs photos de surveillance de Carter et de certains entrepreneurs ayant bénéficié des crimes commis par Orion, rejoignant ainsi l'enquête menée par Bellinger. D'un commun accord, ils décident que celui-ci concentre ses efforts dans cette direction, de manière à détourner les soupçons de Shepherd. Dans le camp de Sandstorm, les choses s'accélèrent puisque Shepherd envoi Borden gérer un problème avec l'un de ses fournisseurs. Dans le même temps, sa loyauté envers la cause commence à être remise en question par Parker, qui se méfie de son lien avec Patterson.

….

 **Chapitre 93 – Prise de contact**

.…

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Kurt se frotta les yeux avant d'étirer lentement son cou, se redressant des dossiers qu'il étudiait depuis… depuis trop longtemps maintenant se dit-il en jetant un œil à sa pendule. Un autre coup d'œil à travers les stores ouverts de son bureau lui montra que Reade était assis devant son bureau, la tête rejetée en arrière pour regarder le plafond, faisant tourner machinalement un crayon entre ses doigts. Tasha n'était nulle part en vue, mais peut-être avait-elle décidé de s'accorder une pause pour aller voir Patterson et Jane. Prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie depuis plusieurs heures, le directeur adjoint du FBI vérifia rapidement son téléphone. Il n'y trouva aucun message ni aucun appel manqué ce qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment.

D'un autre côté, dans le cas contraire, Monroe ou Calligan l'auraient certainement averti. Quittant son bureau, il s'avança vers son ami qui reprit une position normale dans son siège en l'entendant approcher.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Weller de manière rhétorique, sachant que si c'était le cas Reade ne serait pas en train de réfléchir sur sa chaise et que Patterson n'aurait pas manqué de les alerter.

-« Si par nouveau tu veux dire que nous continuons à ne trouver que du vide sur Matthew Curtis alors oui, j'ai plein de nouveaux éléments », grogna Reade en secouant la tête.

-« Vraiment rien ? Ce type devait bien avoir une vie pourtant », soupira Kurt en s'asseyant sur l'angle du bureau.

-« Sans doute, mais son dossier militaire est classé à un niveau d'habilitation plus haut que le mien et si il a travaillé avec Shepherd, demander l'accès ira à l'encontre de ce que nous voulons lui faire croire », soupira à son tour l'agent afro-américain.

-« Et rien depuis qu'il a quitté la Navy » ?

-« Pas que nous ayons trouvé en tout cas. Ce type est un mystère, pas de famille en vie, pas d'adresse connue depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée, pas de présence sur les réseaux sociaux… un vrai fantôme ».

-« Il fuyait peut-être quelqu'un… si il était impliqué dans Orion et qu'il savait ce qui est arrivé aux autres il a pu vouloir disparaitre », commenta pensivement Weller.

-« Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que nous n'avons trouvé trace de lui nulle part et qu'il ne s'est pas fait hospitaliser dans un établissement pour les vétérans, mais Bellinger l'a retrouvé facilement une fois qu'il a réapparu » répondit son ami.

-« Tu penses qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit » ? Demanda Kurt méfiant, car après tout la survie de Jane dépendait de la coopération de l'agent fédéral.

-« Non, Nas et Patterson ont fait une recherche approfondie dans son passé et rien n'indique qu'il était au courant pour Orion avant qu'on lui confie ce travail, ni pour Sandstorm. Mais je trouve bizarre que pour un homme qui se cachait, Curtis se soit fait enregistrer dans un hôpital sous son vrai nom… Si Bellinger a pu le trouver, d'autres auraient pu le faire ».

-« C'est vrai que c'est curieux… Mais d'après les informations que nous avons, il se savait mourant, son cancer a été pris beaucoup trop tard pour être soigné. Techniquement il n'avait plus rien à perdre, d'autant que Carter est mort », dit pensivement le directeur adjoint du FBI en regardant la photo de leur homme sur l'écran de Reade.

-« Possible… Dans l'idéal il faudrait retourner interroger le personnel sur place pour savoir s'il n'a rien dit qui pourrait nous informer de l'identité qu'il utilisait, de son domicile, s'il avait des proches qui venaient le voir mais … ».

-« Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller nous-même sans risquer d'attirer l'attention de Shepherd ou de la CIA », termina Kurt à sa place en soupirant. « Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus demander à des agents du bureau local d'y aller, l'information pourrait sortir et nous ne savons pas à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ».

-« Toute cette affaire commence à me rendre dingue », se plaignit Reade. « À chaque fois que nous pensons tenir quelque chose et faire un pas en avant, il s'agit d'une impasse… ».

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais Carter était du genre prudent et il a tout fait pour effacer ses traces. Shepherd est tout aussi paranoïaque que lui, et elle a dû échafauder un grand nombre de plans de secours pour envisager un maximum d'éventualités… Nous avons pourtant réussi à en apprendre plus sur elle et sur ses plans ces derniers mois que Nas durant plus d'une année alors ne perdons pas espoir. Nous finirons par y arriver, il faut juste être patient », répondit Kurt.

-« J'espère juste qu'elles auront plus de chance que nous avec leurs recherches sur sa carrière militaire », grogna Reade.

-« Tasha est descendue voir Patterson et Nas » ? Demanda son supérieur en remarquant que son amie n'était toujours pas revenue à son bureau.

-« Ouais je lui ai demandé de faire un break, elle commençait à me rendre dingue à soupirer à son bureau au fur et à mesure que toutes nos recherches ne donnaient rien », répondit Reade en levant les yeux au ciel. Kurt lâcha un petit ricanement, sachant qu'en effet Zapata n'était pas du genre à garder pour elle ses frustrations, et que sa patience pouvait être terriblement mince par moment.

-« Une idée d'où est Jane » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en essayant d'ignorer le regard moqueur de son ami, pas trompé une seconde par le fait que c'était sans doute la question qu'il aurait voulu poser en premier, mais qu'il s'était retenu dans le but de paraître professionnel.

-« En bas avec le reste de l'équipe aux dernières nouvelles… Patterson n'a pas l'air décidé à la laisser sortir de sa vue de toute façon », répondit son ami avec amusement.

-« Je sais… les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, mais je crois que c'est un sentiment réciproque », soupira Kurt. Machinalement il sortit son téléphone pour vérifier une nouvelle fois que sa petite-amie ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, avant de décider de profiter de l'occasion pour prendre des nouvelles d'Allie et du bébé. Il n'avait pas revu l'US Marshal depuis leur conversation à l'hôpital, mais elle avait envoyé plusieurs messages les jours suivants pour savoir comment Jane et lui allaient après l'affaire Borden.

-« Même si elles se sentent moins coupables, elles pensent toutes les deux que veiller l'une sur l'autre est leur responsabilité », acquiesça Reade alors que son sourire disparaissait. Il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait que ses deux amies se soutiennent, vu ce qu'elles venaient de traverser Dieu savait à quel point elles avaient besoin de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un… Cela ne voulait toutefois pas dire qu'il appréciait la situation, notamment la menace que faisait peser un éventuel retour de Borden sur l'équilibre fragile qu'elles avaient réinstauré dans leur vie. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à le faire », dit-il après un long silence. Surprit, Kurt envoya son message et releva la tête vers lui.

-« Arriver à faire quoi » ?

-« Borden… Gérer son retour… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… Je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel et je sais l'opportunité que cela représenterait de pouvoir passer de fausses informations à Shepherd par son intermédiaire… mais honnêtement… la seule envie que j'ai c'est de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Jane et Patterson », répondit Reade d'un ton dur.

-« Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer pour ça », soupira Kurt qui partageait des sentiments similaires. « Le laisser revenir ici serait une erreur pour moi aussi… Cela supposerait que tout le monde arrive à lui faire croire que nous ne savons pas qui il est réellement…que Patterson continue à agir comme s'il était toujours un petit-ami aimant et pas un dangereux criminel… Je ne pense pas qu'elle y arrivera, elle ne sait pas mentir ».

-« Mais Pellington insiste pour que nous utilisions cette option… et d'un autre côté, si nous l'arrêtons, Shepherd va savoir que Jane nous a renseigné, ce qui serait dangereux pour elle, en plus de nous priver de notre meilleur atout à l'intérieur de Sandstorm », grogna Reade, regrettant une fois de plus qu'ils n'aient pas plus d'options. Il y avait également la possibilité que Borden finisse par faire à nouveau part de ses doutes sur la loyauté de Jane à Shepherd s'il restait trop longtemps là-bas…

-« Je sais et j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'avis sur ça, mais il ne veut rien entendre », marmonna Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Ouais, et vu qu'il nous a dans le collimateur mieux vaut éviter de trop insister », remarqua Reade. Avant que son supérieur ne puisse répondre, son téléphone bipa, et il vit Weller lire le message reçu avant de froncer les sourcils.

-« Un problème » ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-« Pas vraiment… juste un truc bizarre », répondit son patron avant de tourner l'écran vers lui.

-« _Je vais bien et le bébé aussi, arrêtez de me harceler. Je continuerais à manger ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie. Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous botter le cul bande de maniaques du contrôle_ », lut Reade avant de renifler d'amusement. « Allie n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui », commenta-t-il, soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de plus grave.

-« Ça je l'avais compris tout seul mais… Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien envoyé aujourd'hui à part ce message», marmonna son supérieur manifestement un peu vexé.

-« Toi non », approuva facilement l'agent afro-américain en continuant de sourire. « Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir son numéro ». La compréhension se fit instantanément dans l'esprit du directeur adjoint du FBI. Il savait que depuis que leur amitié s'était renforcée, Jane demandait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Allie et du bébé, et peut-être que ses instincts protecteurs récemment accrus par ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avaient amené à être un peu trop… pressante. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le laboratoire de Patterson. Il y trouva la spécialiste informatique et Zapata qui semblaient comparer des résultats, tandis que Jane consultait ce qui ressemblait à une liste de noms.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda-t-il en répétant la question qu'il avait adressé à Reade plus tôt.

-« Toujours rien patron… Ce Curtis était un vrai fantôme et je n'arrive pas à retracer ses déplacements depuis son départ de l'armée. C'est comme si il avait juste d'un coup réapparu dans cet hôpital pour y mourir », soupira Patterson frustrée.

-« Où est Nas » ? Demanda Weller, étonné de ne pas voir l'agent de la NSA parmi elles alors qu'ils avaient une piste solide sur un lien éventuel entre Shepherd et Curtis.

-« Elle est parti passer quelques coups de fils à certaines de ses relations pour essayer d'avoir accès au dossier militaire de Curtis sans attirer l'attention », le renseigna Tasha sans lever le nez de ses propres recherches.

-« Patterson a réussi à nous procurer les registres des visiteurs de l'hôpital ainsi que les enregistrements de vidéosurveillance de la semaine précédant la mort de Curtis, mais rien ne ressort pour le moment, à part la visite de Bellinger », intervint Jane en levant les yeux vers lui.

-« Ok… Je sais que ça peut paraitre démotivant, mais nous trouverons forcement quelque chose », les encouragea Kurt.

-« Shepherd est méticuleuse et paranoïaque mais même elle ne peut pas avoir envisagé tous les cas de figure. Curtis est réapparu dans cet hôpital alors que personne ne s'y attendait, elle doit sûrement avoir fait une erreur quelque part, à nous de la trouver », approuva Patterson en essayant de rester optimiste. Weller hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Je viens de recevoir un message plutôt bizarre d'Allie… Une idée de pourquoi elle est aussi remontée » ? Les joues de Jane rosirent légèrement et elle fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

-« Non », marmonna-t-elle d'un ton peu convaincant en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son travail.

-« Ouh la vilaine menteuse », intervint Zapata en gloussant dans son dos. Kurt pivota de manière à pouvoir garder sa petite-amie dans son champ de vision tout en regardant son agent, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

-« Jane a été un peu… obsessive ces dernières heures », commenta Patterson d'un ton amusé.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda Kurt curieux.

-« Allie mange trop de sucre, ce n'est pas bon pour elle et le bébé », expliqua un peu défensivement Jane, faisant sourire ses amies devant la préoccupation sincère qu'elle montrait envers son entourage.

-« Je ne comprends pas », admit Kurt perdu sur ce qui avait pu amener la conversation à déraper.

-« Jane a lu un article sur le diabète gestationnel hier. Dans certains cas à partir de la fin du deuxième trimestre, les femmes enceintes peuvent avoir des problèmes à métaboliser le glucose et en avoir en excès dans l'organisme », lui expliqua Patterson.

-« Et quels sont les risques » ?

-« Possibilité de développer un diabète de type 2 chez la mère et l'enfant plus tard, prise de poids anormal du bébé rendant plus difficile l'accouchement… entre autre ».

-« Et Allie a ce truc-là » ? Demanda Kurt maintenant inquiet. À sa grande honte il devait admettre qu'il suivait la grossesse d'assez loin, et qu'il avait même manqué l'une des écographies d'Allie à cause de l'enquête sur Sandstorm. Il avait dû se contenter de la photo que le médecin avait prise pour voir à quoi ressemblait son enfant pour l'instant.

-« Non », le rassura la blonde en secouant la tête.

-« Mais Jane a lu l'article et elle a arbitrairement décidé qu'Allie devait réduire sa consommation de sucre », ajouta Tasha d'un ton amusé.

-« Ce pourrait être mauvais si elle en mange trop », protesta la brune.

-« Jane… c'est adorable comme tout que tu te préoccupes de sa santé et de celle du bébé mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ? Elle est suivit par tout un tas de médecins qui l'ont déjà mise en garde contre ça », lui répondit gentiment Patterson en souriant, manifestement toujours amusé par sa réaction.

-« Et bien… je suppose que non », admit Jane.

-« Tu lui as envoyé quinze messages en un après midi. Elle a été obligée de nous écrire… attend quels étaient ses mots exacts déjà ? Ah oui « _Par pitié que quelqu'un enlève son téléphone à Jane. Pour la dernière fois le bébé et moi allons très bien, j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec le médecin hier et tout est normal. Personne ne me privera de mes milkshakes chocolat-fraise-banane_ ! », apparemment c'est sa nouvelle obsession », expliqua Zapata en lisant ce qu'Allison lui avait envoyé sur son propre téléphone. « Elle a rajouté tout un tas de smileys très explicites après ça », ajouta la Latina en montrant l'écran à son patron et ami en continuant de sourire alors que Jane rougissait davantage.

-« Tu sais qu'autant de messages en si peu de temps pourrait techniquement être considéré comme du harcèlement » ? Taquina Patterson en regardant Jane.

-« D'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu… exagéré », admit la brune à contrecœur, embarrassée par ses réactions.

-« Je vois… Sois gentille, laisse la un peu respirer. Allie peut avoir un sale caractère quand elle s'énerve, et avec les hormones cela ne risque pas d'arranger les choses. Elle ne te fera rien parce qu'elle t'aime bien, mais elle serait capable de venir me tuer dans mon sommeil en disant que tout est à cause de moi et que mon obsession du contrôle a déteint sur toi », dit Kurt en souriant. « Avoue que ce serait dommage ». Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa voix avait pris un ton qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de sa petite-amie alors qu'elle se rappelait à quel point leur soirée de la veille avait été agréable.

-« Très dommage », sourit Jane en retour en approchant son visage du sien. Un raclement de gorge très peu discret leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et ils se tournèrent en rougissants vers Zapata qui faisait mine de s'éventer avec un dossier.

-« C'est moi ou la température de la pièce vient juste d'augmenter » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

-« Tasha » ! Protesta aussitôt Patterson davantage pour la forme que sur le fond, car elle souriait aussi manifestement très amusée que ses amis soient si attirés l'un par l'autre qu'ils aient oublié qu'ils étaient au travail l'espace d'un instant. De toute façon il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux ici alors cela ne faisait pas mal de relâcher un peu la pression, et le fait qu'ils se rapprochent après les tensions des derniers jours ne lui apparaissait que comme une bonne nouvelle.

-« Ok… tout le monde devrait se remettre au travail », grogna Kurt en s'écartant à contrecœur de sa petite-amie pour couper court à toute nouvelle plaisanterie.

-« Juste au moment où ça devenait amusant », se plaignit la Latina en faisant la moue. Sachant qu'elle essayait de les appâter, ni Kurt ni Jane ne répondirent et firent au contraire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Avec un petit sourire triomphant, Zapata retourna à ses recherches, avant qu'un bip insistant n'attire son attention. La jeune femme sortit un téléphone de sa poche, que Kurt reconnu comme celui qu'ils avaient donné à Jane puisque Roman avait gardé l'ancien en l'empêchant d'être démasquée par Shepherd. Comprenant que Tasha et Patterson avaient réellement confisqué le téléphone de la brune pour la forcer à laisser Allie un peu tranquille, il jeta un regard amusé à sa petite-amie qui fit une nouvelle fois mine de ne rien remarquer.

-« Allie te remercie de t'être calmée », dit Zapata en jetant un regard amusé à son amie, sachant que si elles n'avaient pas agi la jeune femme aurait certainement continué ses recommandations agaçantes à la future mère.

-« Très drôle… Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon téléphone maintenant » ? Répondit la brune tatouée en roulant des yeux, même si il était visible que leurs petites taquineries ne la dérangeaient pas tant que cela. Au moment où la Latina lui rendait l'appareil, un nouveau message s'afficha à l'écran. « _Tu as de la chance, un peu plus et j'aurais été obligée de révéler tes petits projets d'escapade sur le terrain_ », lu la jeune femme. Jetant un rapide regard autour d'elle, Jane constata avec soulagement que personne ne faisait attention à elle, et que Tasha était retournée à ses occupations et n'avait pas vu le second message. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une émoticône de diable et d'un petit ange tirant la langue et elle se sentit sourire malgré elle. Ce petit chantage amical n'était pas inattendu, Allie les avait prévenu elle et Reade qu'elle n'oublierait pas cet évènement. La brune savait cependant que pour que l'US Marshal mette sa menace à exécution, il aurait fallu qu'elle la pousse bien plus à bout qu'elle ne l'avait fait, mais cela ressemblait tout à fait à son amie d'essayer de la taquiner avec ça. Tapotant sa propre réponse sous forme d'émoticône, un petit truc amusant que Patterson lui avait appris, elle envoya le message et releva la tête lorsque Nas entra dans la pièce.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Oui et non. Je suis parvenue à joindre mon contact au Département de la Défense et il s'avère que le dossier de Curtis nécessite des habilitations bien plus élevées que je ne m'y attendais », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« Donc vous n'avez rien » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton découragé.

-« Pas pour le moment, mais mon contact peut nous procurer une copie papier à défaut d'avoir le niveau d'accréditation pour accéder à la version numérique. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour avoir une raison crédible d'entrer aux archives pour y chercher ce dont nous avons besoin ».

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle. S'il y entre sous un autre prétexte, personne ne saura que le dossier a été consulté, ni Shepherd ni la CIA. Cela pourrait nous donner enfin l'avantage », commenta Kurt.

-« En effet. Rien de votre côté » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA. Tandis qu'on la mettait au courant des derniers développements, Jane sentit sa poche vibrer, et en sortit le prépayé que son frère lui avait confié plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

-« Roman » ? Demanda-t-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille, faisant s'arrêter toutes les conversations dans la pièce.

-« _Salut sœurette. Tout va bien_ » ? Demanda son frère d'un ton affectueux, même si elle pouvait aussi sentir la tension dans sa voix.

-« Oui… un problème » ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

-« _C'est compliqué… Il y a quelqu'un avec toi_ » ?

-« L'équipe », répondit la brune en leur jetant un regard, se demandant ce que son frère avait à dire.

-« _La pièce est sécurisée_ » ? Demanda Roman à l'autre bout du fil. Jane relaya la question, et Patterson hocha ma tête.

-« Aussi sécurisée que possible, je scanne la pièce tous les jours à la recherche de surprises que certains visiteurs indélicats pourraient laisser », répondit la blonde ses yeux glissant momentanément vers Nas. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, alors que Jane observait l'échange avec étonnement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien occasionner cette méfiance. Kurt et Tasha échangèrent un regard nerveux, sachant qu'ils allaient réellement devoir avoir une conversation avec Patterson sur sa méfiance envers tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à l'équipe, et priant pour que Jane ne pose pas de question. Entre-temps, à la demande de son frère la jeune femme avait activé le haut-parleur.

-« _Je veux passer un marché_ », attaqua Roman sans préambule. Les agents échangèrent des regards surpris par son revirement, alors que Jane faisait des efforts pour essayer de rester calme. Elle attendait ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois même… Depuis qu'elle avait entrepris d'essayer de convaincre son frère de se détourner de Shepherd, pas de se contenter de la protéger même si elle lui était plus que reconnaissante pour son soutien et pour lui avoir sauvé la vie en évitant que son micro ne soit détecté.

-« Roman ici Kurt Weller… Nous en avons déjà parlé et… je ne cacherais pas que ce sera difficile. Personnellement nous y sommes prêts mais ma hiérarchie risque d'être difficile à convaincre », intervint le directeur adjoint du FBI en évitant de regarder vers Jane, ne voulant pas voir la douleur dans ses yeux, sachant que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

-« _Ouais je m'en doute… Si l'on considère tout ce que ma sœur à fait pour vous, tout ce qu'elle a subit à cause de vous, et le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour obtenir l'immunité… Ethan, Cade et moi sommes conscients que les chances ne sont pas de notre côté_ », ironisa sèchement son interlocuteur.

-« Cade et Ethan sont d'accords » ? Demanda Jane surprise.

-« _Oui… méfiants comme moi, mais après ton petit discours de la dernière fois ils savent que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options_ ».

-« Roman, ici l'agent Nas Kemal. Nous aurions besoin que vous prouviez votre bonne foi et… ».

-« _Vous êtes la femme de la NSA c'est ça_ » ? La coupa le frère de Jane.

-« Oui… Écoutez nous ne pouvons pas vous garantir le même accord qu'à votre sœur sans contreparties. Comme vous l'avez dit elle nous a aidés de plusieurs façons ce qui n'est pas votre cas, et vous devez nous prouver que vous n'essayez pas de nous attirer dans un piège ». Jane voulut protester mais Kurt posa doucement la main sur son dos et secoua négativement la tête. Il comprenait ses sentiments, mais Nas avait raison. Sa mission était avant tout de protéger son équipe et les agents sous ses ordres, et il ne pouvait pendre de risque.

-« _Quelle preuve est-ce que vous voulez_ » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il s'attendait clairement à cette demande.

-« La localisation des bases de Sandstorm et les moyens à disposition de Shepherd », répondit aussitôt Nas.

-« _Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est notre meilleur atout, je ne vous donnerais pas de quoi arrêter ma mère sans l'immunité totale pour mes camarades et moi »,_ répondit Roman avec un rire sec et sans humour _. « De toute façon personne ne connait l'ensemble de nos emplacements à part Shepherd, et elle bouge sans arrêt en ce moment_ ». Nas n'eut même pas l'air déçu, s'attendant déjà à cette réponse, mais cela lui servait à montrer qu'elle faisait des concessions en demandant ensuite quelque chose de moins important. « _Mais je peux vous donner une info gratuite… est-ce que la petite blonde est là_ » ? Demanda Roman avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. Patterson regarda Jane d'un air surpris, un peu irrité malgré elle par le surnom que le frère de son amie lui donnait sans cesse, avant de répondre :

-« Je suis là oui… ».

-« _Thornton ne reviendra pas au FBI dans l'immédiat, Shepherd lui a confié une nouvelle mission et il doit d'abord l'achever, il sait ce qu'échouer signifie_ ». Patterson accueillit la nouvelle avec des sentiments mitigés. Une partie d'elle-même était soulagée, car elle ne se sentait à l'heure actuelle pas capable de simuler l'ignorance pour préserver la couverture Jane. Cependant, la partie d'elle-même qui aimait encore Borden éprouvait une certaine inquiétude à l'idée que Shepherd pourrait tout simplement décider de se débarrasser de lui. Elle trouvait cependant… gentil que Roman prenne la peine de le lui dire, et de tenir compte de ses sentiments, alors que normalement il ne se préoccupait que de Jane.

-« C'est utile mais pas suffisant… Laissez-nous examiner la puce que Cade a récupéré alors. Cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui est prévu », intervint Nas

-« _Cade ne vous fera pas assez confiance pour ça, pas après le mal… qu'il s'est donné pour la récupérer_ ». Ils crurent presque l'entendre crisser des dents sur la fin, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela considérant le fait que l'ancien agent de Sandstorm s'était servi de sa sœur comme diversion pour y parvenir. « _Mais je peux vous dire où chercher_ », ajouta Roman, éveillant leur intérêt.

-« Chercher quoi » ? Demanda Kurt

-« _Nous soupçonnons qu'il s'agit d'une puce de guidage pour la fusée que Shepherd a fait construire. Enfin d'un élément en tout cas…_ ».

-« Attendez ! Shepherd a fait construire une fusée ? Une putain de fusée ?! Le genre de truc qui va dans l'espace » ? Demanda Tasha sous le choc. Ils savaient que Shepherd devait planifier tout cela depuis longtemps, et disposer de nombreuses ressources, mais de là à mettre en place quelque chose de cette ampleur… cela dépassait tout ce qu'ils imaginaient.

-« _Oui. Sans la puce elle ne peut pas décoller et le retard commence à rendre tout le monde nerveux_ ».

-« J'imagine que vous ne savez pas où est cette fusée » ?

-« _Non, elle a été déplacée pas longtemps après que Rem… que Jane ait repris contact avec nous. Mais je sais qui pourra vous dire où elle est_ », répondit Roman, conscient d'avoir capté leur attention.

-« Qui donc ? Qui l'a construite » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton pressant.

-« _Riley. Son nom et Zach Riley… À votre place je me pencherais sur son cas dès que possible, même si toute l'opération est suspendue sans la puce, j'ai entendu que_ … », soudain un bruit de voix retentit en arrière-plan, semblant s'approcher. « _Je dois y aller_ », lâcha rapidement le jeune homme, et la conversation fut coupée.

-« Roman… Roman » ?! Appela tout de même Jane avec inquiétude, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-« Il a probablement dû couper pour éviter d'être repéré, je suis sûre qu'il va bien », essaya de la rassurer Patterson.

-« Si il a pris le risque de communiquer depuis une base de Sandstorm j'imagine que c'est que son info est assez fiable », commenta Tasha bien que semblant encore un peu sceptique.

-« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir… trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce type », demanda Kurt en regardant Nas et Patterson.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 93_

27/05/2015


	94. Chap 94 - Visite médicale

Hello tout le monde voici le chapitre 94, pour une fois (à peu près) dans les temps après celui de la semaine dernière qui n'est paru que dimanche.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Vane84, Heda10122012 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Jane se préoccupe toujours des autres plus que d'elle-même, on ne la changera pas ^^. Et oui, il y a une fusée, celle qu'on voit dès le 2x01 et dont on s'est demandé pendant longtemps à quoi elle allait bien pouvoir servir. Pellington a un cœur tout même, mais contrairement au reste de l'équipe, il prend aussi de la distance. Rationnellement il sait qu'offrir un accord à Roman serait une manière rapide d'en finir avec Shepherd grâce à toutes les informations qu'il possède, mais il reste méfiant, car contrairement à eux il ne lui fait pas confiance

 **Vane84** : Eh oui, enfin une info de valeur, mais pour quel résultat ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ^^. Jane, têtue et surprotectrice ? Non ce n'est absolument pas son genre lol.

 **Heda10122012** : Merci, content que le chapitre et l'histoire te plaisent ^^

Pour répondre à ta première question : je ne sais pas encore. La relation de Roman et Jane est extraordinairement profonde et complexe, et c'est assez difficile d'y rendre justice. J'ai quelques idées mais je ne sais pas encore si cela prendra forme ou pas, ni dans quelle saison se déroulera une éventuelle intrigue.

Concernant ta deuxième question : oui il y aura au moins une fic Patterson / Roman, car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un pairing que j'aime bien. En fait je suis même censé écrire un OS (que j'ai déjà un peu avancé) sur leur relation qui ferait suite à ce qu'il se passe dans un autre de mes OS, _La famille s'agrandit,_ depuis plus d'un an maintenant, mais comme le début que j'envisage est assez spécial (et que pas mal de projets sont venus s'intercaler au milieu lol), il me faut du temps pour arriver à retranscrire réellement ce que je veux faire. J'espère tout de même pouvoir le terminer et le publier cet été ^^

 **Elislin** : Thanks, I'm glad the story continues to please you ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Combinant les découvertes faites sur la clé USB préparée par Markos pour Jane et les informations fournies par Bellinger sur Orion, l'équipe enquête sur un homme qui pourrait les mener à découvrir la véritable identité de Shepherd. Comme à chaque fois, celle-ci a cependant bien couvert ses traces, et les progrès sont lents, même si Nas parvient à obtenir d'un de ses contacts qu'il leur procure une copie du dossier de Mattew Curtis. Profitant d'une pause, Kurt demande des nouvelles d'Allie et du bébé, pour se faire sèchement rembarrer, son ex petite-amie les accusant Jane et lui d'être trop protecteurs. Curieux, il demande des explications à Jane qui finit par admettre qu'elle s'est montrée un peu trop insistante sur la santé d'Allie durant la journée. Juste après, la brune est contactée par Roman qui souhaite passer un marché avec le FBI pour lui, Cade et Ethan. Afin de prouver sa bonne foi, le jeune homme leur révèle que le plan de Shepherd implique une fusée et que Borden ne reviendra pas tout de suite au FBI.

…..

 **Chapitre 94 – Visite médicale**

…..

 _Bureaux du FBI_

Les informations données par Roman avaient provoquées une certaine effervescence dans l'équipe, et Reade avait été appelé pour être mis au courant de ces nouvelles avancées.

-« Ok… pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance mais… est-ce que nous sommes sûrs que Roman n'essaye pas de nous mener en bateau » ? Demanda l'agent afro-américain un peu à contrecœur, essayant d'être la voix du doute afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne négligeaient rien. Aussitôt Jane sembla vouloir prendre la défense de son frère, et il leva défensivement les mains devant lui. « Je sais que c'est l'une des choses que tu espères le plus, mais ton frère n'éprouve pas vraiment de bons sentiments pour nous… ».

-« Je sais qu'il a fait de mauvaises choses », admit Jane à contrecœur avant d'hésiter. « Mais… ce sont l'orphelinat et Shepherd qui l'ont rendu comme ça, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Si on lui laisse une chance, je suis sûre qu'il peut changer », termina-t-elle ensuite résolument.

-« Désolée mais… je suis avec Reade sur ce coup là. Il a tué plusieurs policiers et qui sait ce qu'il a pu faire d'autre pour Shepherd », dit Zapata en jetant incertain à son amie, craignant qu'elle ne prenne la chose vraiment mal. « En fait la seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs c'est qu'il est prêt à tout pour te protéger ».

-« On a déjà vu des criminels passer des accords pour des raisons bien pires que celle-là », intervint Patterson, venant au secours de la brune tatouée.

-« Je lui suis très reconnaissante de protéger Jane et de t'avoir défendue contre Keaton, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a d'un coup oublié la haine du gouvernement que Shepherd lui a inculqué », soupira Tasha en campant sur ses positions, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-« Le fait qu'il ne nous porte pas dans son cœur ne veux pas dire qu'il va essayer de nous piéger. Jane s'engage pour lui, il sait que faire ça pourrait pousser Pellington à vouloir se venger sur elle », objecta Kurt en prenant lui aussi le parti de sa petite-amie.

-« Eh bien… c'est vrai qu'il sait sûrement que la seule manière d'aider sa sœur est de coopérer avec nous », admit Zapata avec réticence. « Mais est-ce que cela veut dire pour autant qu'il va nous donner tout ce dont nous avons besoin » ?

-« Il va forcément se méfier, mais Jane a déjà fait le plus gros du travail en parvenant à le convaincre que suivre les ordres de Shepherd mènerait à une vraie tragédie pour sa sœur et lui… Après tout, Jane compte plus que tout pour lui, sinon il ne l'aurait pas autant protégée même en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de rester fidèle au plan… », fit remarquer Patterson.

-« Ok mais… eh bien théoriquement ils sont une famille… comment faire s'il change d'avis ? Si d'un coup il se rappelle que Shepherd est leur mère et que lui rester loyale garderait leur famille unie » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Vous êtes ma famille ! Vous et Roman ! Shepherd ne fait que se servir de moi… de moi et de mon frère. Elle nous aime tant que nous sommes ses loyaux petits soldats mais c'est tout ! Nous ne pouvons pas être une famille unie car le seul qui compte pour moi c'est Roman, pas Shepherd, et il le sait » ! Protesta Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je ne t'accuse de rien Jane », précisa très vite l'agent afro-américain. « Je sais que tu ne te sens pas… connectée… à Shepherd et que tu ne vas pas te joindre à elle. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Roman... Il a passé du temps seul avec elle, surtout pendant les mois que tu as passés ici depuis que ta mémoire a été effacée. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui, peut-être qu'il est proche d'elle et influençable… ».

-« Shepherd n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être le genre de mère aimante qui parvient à convaincre les gens par des sentiments », objecta Kurt pour réfuter son dernier point.

-« C'est vrai, n'oublie pas qu'il a appris ce qu'Oscar était prêt à faire à Jane pour couvrir ses erreurs. Et le pire c'est que Shepherd le lui aurait sûrement pardonné, parce qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas compromettre la mission », ajouta Patterson. « Elle les considère comme sacrifiable, ce qui compte pour elle c'est le plan, et je pense que Roman a compris qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre son but… Il l'a même vu clairement sur la vidéo lorsqu'elle a avoué dans le sous-sol qu'elle ne gardait Jane en vie que pour s'assurer sa loyauté et qu'il ne se retourne pas contre elle. De ce que nous savons, il n'était déjà pas d'accord avec l'idée que Remi se fasse effacer la mémoire, parce que cela le séparait de sa sœur… un accord est la seule chance qu'il peut espérer de réaliser son souhait de rester dans la vie de Jane ».

-« Ça je peux le comprendre, qui voudrait se retrouver coincé seul avec Shepherd » ? Marmonna Tasha en secouant la tête. Son amie brune se retint de justesse de dire que tout cela n'était de toute manière qu'hypothétique, et qu'il fallait encore qu'ils survivent tous à ce que Shepherd avait prévu, sachant que ses amis n'aimaient pas qu'elle nourrisse des pensées aussi sombres. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'idée fut chassée de son esprit par les souvenirs des dernières semaines : son rapprochement avec Kurt, les petites soirées entre amies, les taquineries, Roman… elle avait tellement à perdre maintenant, et il était hors de question de laisser sa mère adoptive lui enlever tout cela.

-« N'oubliez pas également que Shepherd était prête à lui demander de tuer sa sœur pour prouver sa loyauté à la cause. Si il avait encore des doutes sur les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour eux et sur l'importance qu'elle leur accordait par rapport à son plan, cela y a mis fin définitivement. Roman sait que tout retour en arrière mettrait Jane en danger désormais », intervint Nas qui était restée relativement silencieuse jusqu'ici. Cette fois-ci, même Reade et Tasha durent admettre que c'était un bon argument. Roman tenait plus que tout à ce que sa sœur sorte de tout cela en sécurité, et clairement Shepherd n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle si elle devenait un obstacle.

-« Je sais tout ça… Et crois-moi je n'essaye pas de m'opposer à ce que tu veux par plaisir ou pour te faire du mal », dit Reade en regardant vers Jane. « Sauf que… la position officielle du Bureau est toujours la même, nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes. Même s'il est conscient des avantages, Pellington va avoir du mal à avaler l'idée d'accorder trois immunités, sans parler des difficultés qu'il aura à le vendre à ceux à qui il doit rendre des comptes… Je veux juste… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs à propos de ça », ajouta l'agent fédéral en secouant la tête.

La dureté sur le visage de Jane et la colère dans ses yeux diminuèrent un peu après ça. Elle savait que lorsque les choses concernaient son frère, elle n'était pas toujours très rationnelle, presque autant que lorsque cela affectait Kurt ou ses amis. Le savoir et l'accepter étaient cependant deux choses très différentes, et après les dernières semaines, elle travaillait encore sur ça.

-« Je sais que… vous voulez seulement m'aider », répondit-elle finalement. « Et je vous promets que j'essaye de ne pas me laisser influencer par mes sentiments du mieux que je peux mais… ».

-« Mais tu as beaucoup travaillé et beaucoup subis pour en arriver là, nous en sommes conscients Jane », termina gentiment Patterson à sa place. « Nous savons que sans toi, Roman ne nous aurait jamais donné autant d'informations, et ne t'aurait pas laissé jouer un double jeu avec Shepherd pendant aussi longtemps. C'est naturel qu'après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour essayer de convaincre ton frère de coopérer avec nous, tu espères qu'il en retire quelque chose ».

-« Contrairement à Jane, Roman a tous ses souvenirs et donc beaucoup d'informations à disposition. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sentiments, c'est avant tout une question de logique. Même si nous sommes parvenus, grâce à Jane, à remonter certaines pistes plus loin que je ne l'imaginais au départ, mettre à terre Shepherd de cette manière prendra un temps que nous n'avons peut-être pas. Négocier avec Roman pour obtenir les informations qu'il nous manque est la meilleure option, et je pense que le directeur Pellington finira par en convenir », dit Nas. L'agent de la NSA était de toute façon prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait en ce sens, ils étaient si proche du but qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un détail comme celui-ci ruiner tout le travail accomplit. Dans le pire des cas, elle tenterait de s'arranger avec ses propres supérieurs pour obtenir au moins un accord pour Roman, car il représentait leur meilleure chance d'obtenir des informations vitales.

-« D'un autre côté… Roman a justement montré peut-être un peu trop clairement que Jane compte plus que tout pour lui… Est-ce que Shepherd ne va pas commencer à se méfier ? Visiblement elle a déjà changé certaines de ses habitudes et peut-être une partie de ses plans », fit remarquer Tasha.

-« Sandstorm est une organisation importante, mais les ressources de Shepherd doivent tout de même être limitées, surtout si elle en a déjà utilisé une bonne partie pour cette fameuse fusée. Même si les adresses des planques que Roman viendrait à nous donner ne menaient à rien, cela limiterait tout de même les déplacements de Sandstorm et leur potentiel de nuisance… Sans parler de la précipitation qui pourrait les conduire à commettre des erreurs dont nous pourrions tirer profit », répondit Nas après un instant de réflexion.

-« Très bien laissons cette question de côté quelques instants. Le mieux à faire est de vérifier ces informations sur ce Zach Riley. Si elles sont confirmées, cela nous donnera de quoi convaincre Pellington de valider cet accord », dit Kurt pour couper court à la discussion.

-« Que sait-on de lui au juste » ? Demanda Reade en se tournant vers Patterson. Aussitôt son amie se mit à pianoter follement sur son clavier, heureuse de pouvoir utiliser ses compétences et de sortir de cette discussion qui risquait de se révéler trop éprouvante pour Jane. Elle avait interagi plusieurs fois avec Roman, alors son jugement était sans doute un peu biaisé, mais il se basait sur des observations plus complètes que celles du reste de l'équipe qui, à part Kurt, n'avait jamais rencontré le frère de Jane en face à face. De son point de vu, l'homme était totalement dévoué à la brune, bien plus qu'à la cause de Shepherd maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle se servait d'eux. Bien qu'il ait une certaine propension à la violence, celle-ci était davantage le fruit d'une vie difficile que d'une réelle méchanceté, et il semblait être capable d'un meilleur contrôle de lui-même que Tasha et Reade ne voulaient bien le penser. Après tout, il avait épargné les vigiles de Bradley Dynamics pour voler la puce uniquement parce que Jane le lui avait demandé, sans parler de Monroe et Calligan qu'il aurait facilement pu tuer pour aller voir sa sœur à l'hôpital.

-« Le nom me dit quelque chose… Est-ce que ce n'est pas le gars qui veut coloniser la lune » ? Demanda Tasha, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

-« Entre autre. Il a une vraie passion pour l'aérospatiale et il veut développer les vols extra-atmosphériques privés, développer l'exploitation des ressources spatiales, notamment des astéroïdes remplis de métaux. Et oui, il veut aussi établir des bases habitables sur la lune », répondit la blonde en affichant à l'écran la photo d'un homme au crâne rasé portant des lunettes rondes.

-« Il doit avoir beaucoup d'argent pour envisager tout ça », fit remarquer Jane en venant se poster près de l'écran, prétendument pour suivre la conversation. Aucun des agents présent ne fut dupe que la manœuvre la plaçait en fait juste à côté de Kurt, mais personne ne fit la remarque, même si des sourires amusés fleurirent sur toutes les lèvres.

-« Il est milliardaire », approuva Nas en affichant plusieurs graphiques et coupure de presse de journaux spécialisés dans la finance. « C'est un pur produit de la Silicon Valley : partit de rien pour monter sa propre entreprise grâce à un algorithme révolutionnaire. Ensuite il a racheté certains de ses concurrents, avant de se diversifier. Maintenant il possède des parts dans pas mal d'entreprises de différents secteurs : voitures électriques, une compagnie de transport maritime, de l'ingénierie automobile et surtout son entreprise aérospatiale, qui concentre l'essentiel de ses activités ».

-« Ils ont même leur propre site de lancement, ce qui explique pourquoi Shepherd s'est tournée vers lui pour ce projet », commenta Patterson en continuant ses recherches.

-« Sans parler du nombre d'usines et de sites de productions dont son groupe dispose à travers les États-Unis et même à travers le monde… J'imagine que cela doit être relativement facile pour lui de dissimuler ce genre de projet parmi ceux auxquels il participe de manière légale », marmonna pensivement Reade.

-« D'accord mais que peu bien vouloir faire Shepherd avec une fusée » ? Demanda Jane perplexe, éprouvant un sentiment de malaise inexplicable à cette idée.

-« Bonne question… Est-ce que… ok c'est stupide mais… est-ce que cela ne te rappelle vraiment rien » ? Demanda Tasha en la regardant.

-« Non… j'ai un sentiment bizarre, comme si quelque chose de vraiment mauvais allait arriver mais… rien d'autre ne me vient », répondit la brune tatouée en secouant la tête d'un air déçu.

-« Ne force pas », lui conseilla Kurt, bien conscient qu'elle voulait à tout prix les aider, mais que le ZIP ne lui permettait pas de choisir les souvenirs qu'elle voulait retrouver, surtout sur commande.

-« Jane a raison… Une bombe nucléaire, un virus pour faire du bioterrorisme je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que Shepherd pourrait bien faire d'un engin pareil » ? Grommela Reade.

-« Lancer un satellite… Quoi ? C'est bien à cela que sert une fusée généralement non » ? Demanda défensivement Tasha en voyant les regards se tourner vers elle.

-« C'est vrai… Enfin on peut aussi s'en servir pour rallier la station spatiale internationale mais je doute que Shepherd planifie un voyage dans l'espace pour ses vacances », marmonna Patterson en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. D'ordinaire elle adorait les casse-têtes, mais vu l'enjeu celui-ci l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être l'effet de la grossesse, se dit-elle pensivement en caressant doucement son ventre.

-« Ok mais cela ne fait que déplacer notre problème… que pourrait faire Shepherd d'un satellite » ? Demanda Kurt en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

-« Prendre le contrôle des systèmes de communications sécurisés, voir les couper complétement… Sur le champ de bataille transmettre et protéger l'information sont essentiels à la victoire et si elle planifie une action de grande envergure, nous empêcher de réagir rapidement lui donnerait un avantage tactique considérable », répondit Nas après un moment de réflexion.

-« Ce serait possible ? Je croyais le réseau satellitaire sécurisé », fit remarquer Zapata.

-« Il l'est, mais pour un pirate il serait plus facile de lancer la procédure depuis un relai spatial que depuis le sol où se concentre toutes les défenses », répondit Patterson se mordillant songeusement les lèvres pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la question.

-« Cela permettrait également à cette personne de camoufler son signal parmi les centaines, les milliers même, de signaux identiques qui se croisent en orbite, rendant beaucoup plus compliqué sa localisation et son identification », ajouta Nas.

-« Ok… quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut pas être bon », soupira Zapata.

-« Étant donné l'ampleur du projet je doute que Riley ignore à quoi sa fusée doit servir…Surtout si Shepherd lui a demandé de la déplacer après mon retour parce qu'elle avait des doutes à mon sujet », fit remarquer Jane en regardant son petit-ami.

-« J'en doute aussi », approuva celui-ci. « Mais cela pourrait jouer à notre avantage…Il n'a pas l'air d'un criminel endurci, et vu que le lancement a été retardé le risque que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qu'il manigance augmente pour lui. Il doit devenir nerveux… ».

-« Mais ce n'est pas un criminel lambda… Ce type est richissime, il a sans doute une armée d'avocat, nous ne pouvons pas débouler chez lui et tout retourner à la recherche de preuves… Sans parler du fait que Shepherd se poserait immédiatement des questions sur ce qui nous a mené à lui, et en particulier à la fusée », répondit Reade.

-« Comme je n'en ai aucun souvenir, Shepherd saurait immédiatement que Roman nous a renseigné », réagit Jane avec inquiétude, craignant qu'ils ne jugent tout de même le risque suffisant pour tenter l'expérience, même au risque de sacrifier son frère.

-« Pas nécessairement Roman, elle pourrait aussi croire que tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose et que tu nous as renseigné », fit remarquer Patterson.

-« Je crois qu'il est inutile de s'emballer à ce sujet pour le moment. Une telle opération va demander un peu de préparation, et il est évident que nous n'allons pas directement nous rendre dans son bureau pour lui poser des questions de ce genre. Nous devons trouver une autre approche, peut-être une diversion pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'infiltre pour essayer d'accéder à l'un des ordinateurs du siège », proposa Nas.

-« Où est-ce d'ailleurs » ? Demanda Tasha consciente qu'ils avaient négligé un détail. Si le siège de Riley Aerospace se trouvait en Californie, ils allaient avoir quelques difficultés à planifier et exécuter un quelconque plan, en particulier sans le soutien du bureau local du FBI.

-« Le principal site d'assemblage se trouve ici, dans la banlieue de New-York. C'est aussi là que se trouvent les bureaux d'études de l'entreprise, et donc que nous avons le plus de chances d'obtenir des informations », répondit l'agent de la NSA en affichant un schéma du complexe en question sur l'écran.

-« Wow… ce truc ressemble à une véritable forteresse », pesta Tasha.

-« Étant donné leur secteur d'activité ce n'est pas très étonnant, ils sont très pointilleux sur la sécurité pour éviter l'espionnage industriel », répondit Patterson.

-« Et j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas pirater leurs ordinateurs depuis ici… », demanda rhétoriquement Reade.

-« Non, le pare-feu est presque infranchissable. Pour cela nous aurions besoin d'accéder à un terminal directement branché au réseau », répondit son amie en secouant la tête à regret.

-« Pourquoi ne pas se faire passer pour une équipe de maintenance ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Avec la bonne diversion, par exemple des agents fédéraux qui viennent dans son bureau lui poser des questions sur les comptes de sa société, cela pourrait distraire Riley assez longtemps pour que nous trouvions ce que nous cherchons », proposa Zapata.

-« C'est envisageable… Le bureau de Riley se trouve ici et… », indiqua Nas en matérialisant une pièce sur la carte avant d'être interrompue.

-« Attendez ! Ce truc est à l'échelle » ? Lui demanda Zapata soudainement agitée.

-« Oui… quel est le problème » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA clairement surprise par sa réaction.

-« Son bureau est plus grand que mon appart », répondit la Latina d'un air incrédule, faisant renifler d'amusement Patterson et Reade, alors que Kurt levait des yeux amusés au ciel.

-« Il a peut-être quelque chose à compenser », lui fit remarquer Jane très sérieusement pour lui remonter le moral. Les agents fédéraux la regardèrent avec étonnement quelques secondes, avant de ricaner. Une fois le calme revenu, Nas reprit son explication.

-« Si l'on suit la logique, l'un des ordinateurs des chefs de travaux qui se trouvent ici (Nas matérialisa un point situé deux étages en dessous du bureau de Riley) devrait nous fournir le point d'accès qu'il nous faut ».

-« Je doute qu'il laisse un dossier marqué « fusée pour terroriste », en évidence sur le réseau interne de son entreprise », marmonna Reade.

-« Sans doute pas », acquiesça la jeune femme en ne parvenant pas totalement à retenir un sourire. « Mais il a bien dû demander à ses ingénieurs de travailler dessus, surtout si Shepherd lui a demandé des spécifications particulières. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cacher toute ça qu'au milieu des plans de dizaines d'autres engins qu'il a conçu pour lui et ses clients » ?

-« Très bien… il se fait tard et de toute façon nous n'allons pas lancer cette opération demain. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour planifier tout ça, l'occasion est trop belle pour la gâcher par de la précipitation », intervint finalement Kurt alors que tout le monde étudiait les plans.

-« Je suis d'accord. C'est sans doute la meilleure piste que nous avons jamais eu sur la phase 2 du plan de Shepherd, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attirer son attention », admit Nas, même s'ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle allait sûrement passer une partie de la nuit à analyser tous les moyens possibles de mener leur infiltration à bien.

-« Oh mon dieu, je vais être en retard », dit soudain Patterson après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça » ? Lui demanda Tasha intriguée.

-« Rendez-vous médical », répondit la blonde en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie après avoir tapoté son ventre.

-« Je t'accompagne », proposa aussitôt Jane, ne voulant pas laisser son amie vivre ce moment toute seule. Dans un monde idéal, Borden n'aurait pas été un traître, et il aurait accompagné sa petit-amie pour s'assurer qu'elle et leur enfant allaient bien… mais ils n'étaient pas dans un monde idéal, loin s'en fallait.

…..

 _45 minutes plus tard_

-« Patterson… je sais que tu n'aimes pas être en retard, mais appuyer huit fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur ne le fera pas arriver plus vite », fit remarquer Jane, amusée malgré elle par le comportement de son amie.

-« Je sais, mais ça me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose », admit la blonde alors qu'elles attendaient dans le hall de l'immeuble.

-« Quel étage » ?

-« Neuvième. Tu verras, le docteur Zegalin est fantastique, elle me suit depuis que je suis arrivée à New-York… même si je n'aurais jamais pensé venir la voir pour… ça. Enfin… pas tout de suite », admit Patterson, ses yeux errant momentanément dans le vide.

-« Tout va bien se passer », essaya de la réconforter Jane en la poussant gentiment dans la cabine une fois les portes ouvertes.

-« J'espère… Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que je voyais les choses mais… ce petit bout de chou compte sur moi », répondit son amie en frottant son ventre sans y penser alors que la cabine entamait son ascension. Arrivées à destination, Jane regarda curieusement autour d'elle, notant qu'il n'y avait que le cabinet gynécologique qui occupait tout l'étage, même si plusieurs médecins semblaient se partager les lieux. À cette heure tardive, la salle d'attente était déserte et la plupart des bureaux fermés. En fait, il n'en restait qu'un d'allumé, sans doute celui de Zegalin.

-« Désolé pour le retard Shirley », s'excusa Patterson en s'adressant à la secrétaire qui classait des dossiers derrière le bureau d'accueil.

-« Pas de problème, elle sait que vous avez un emploi du temps très pris à lutter contre le crime et à protéger notre bonne ville de New-York, agent très spécial Je-ne-vous-dirais-pas-mon-prénom », répondit la femme avec humour en levant les yeux vers elles. Jane cligna des yeux un instant et se tourna vers son amie, surprise.

-« Oh c'est une petite blague entre nous à chaque fois que je viens », lui expliqua Patterson.

-« Maintenant que j'y pense… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises jamais ton prénom » ? Demanda la brune tatouée après un instant de réflexion.

-« Parce que certains parents ne devraient pas être autorisés à nommer leurs enfants », maugréa son amie, clairement embarrassée.

-« J'imagine qu'elle ne vous l'a pas dit non plus » ? Demanda Shirley à Jane.

-« Non, personne ne connait mon prénom, enfin à part les ressources humaines mais je leur ai clairement fait comprendre de ne pas divulguer cette information », marmonna Patterson, alors que Jane étouffait un rire à l'idée de son amie terrorisant les agents administratifs du Bureau ou menaçant de les pirater pour les faire taire.

-« Bonsoir agent Patterson, j'ai cru comprendre que les félicitations étaient de mise », intervint une nouvelle voix derrière elle. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont les cheveux blonds étaient striés de blanc.

-« Salut doc. Eh bien… ce n'était pas prévu comme ça mais… oui », répondit la blonde en entrant dans le cabinet, suivit par Jane.

-« La vie est souvent pleine de surprise », répondit philosophiquement le médecin avec un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers Jane. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées ».

-« Jane », se contenta de répondre la brune en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

-« Alors… à quel stade pensait vous en être » ? Demanda ensuite Zegalin en leur faisant signe de s'assoir.

-« Environ… six ou sept semaines ».

-« J'imagine que vous avez déjà fait vos propres tests sanguins pour dater approximativement la grossesse », répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire amusé.

-« Oui… Je sais que j'aurais dû attendre encore un peu avant de venir », admit la blonde. « Mais… ».

-« Pas de problème, certaines mamans ont besoin d'être rassurées. Nous ferons faire d'autres analyses pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas d'anémie ni d'autres carences qui pourraient gêner votre grossesse », répondit la gynécologue. S'ensuivit un véritable déluge de questions sur l'état de santé de Patterson que Jane suivit avec étonnement, ne s'étant jamais doutée que la grossesse nécessitait un suivi aussi pointilleux, même après s'être rapprochée d'Allie. Zegalin vérifia que tous les vaccins de son amie étaient à jours et la questionna sur ses antécédents médicaux, lui demandant en particulier si elle avait été transfusée ou si elle avait subi des interventions chirurgicales dans la zone abdominale, et s'il y avait des antécédents de maladies génétiques dans sa famille.

Ensuite, vinrent les questions sur son état de santé actuel : était-elle fatiguée ? Avait-elle des nausées, des maux de têtes ? Puis la praticienne lui déconseilla une longue liste de médicaments tels que les anti-inflammatoires et d'autres dont Jane ignorait complétement l'existence et que l'on utilisait parfois pour traiter les petits maux du quotidien. Après cet interrogatoire en règle, la gynécologue passa ensuite à l'examen physique, demandant à Patterson de se mettre en sous-vêtements, mesurant le poids de son amie, sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, avant de lui faire de nouvelles prises de sang.

-« Très bien, terminez de vous déshabiller et nous allons passer à l'examen gynécologique », lui dit ensuite gentiment Zegalin avant d'enfiler une paire de gants. Voyant son amie s'exécuter, manifestement habituée, Jane rougit et détourna le regard. La situation lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à se préoccuper de sa santé dans ce domaine. Lorsqu'elle avait été examinée après sa découverte sur Time Square, les médecins du FBI s'étaient contentés de vérifier qu'elle était en bonne santé et qu'elle n'avait pas subi de tortures ou d'agression sexuelle, ainsi que d'évaluer la vitesse de cicatrisation de ses tatouages, le reste ne les intéressait pas. Surprenant le regard perplexe de Jane, Patterson réalisa que personne n'avait jamais dû lui apprendre à prendre soin de cet aspect de sa santé. Pour la brune, les visites chez un médecin étaient réservées aux blessures qu'elle recevait sur le terrain, et encore, se méfiant des étrangers la jeune femme n'y restait souvent que le strict minimum pour être en état de repartir. Elles allaient probablement devoir avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet très bientôt.

-« Très bien nous avons terminé », dit Zegalin après avoir réalisé un frottis. « Vous pouvez remettre vos sous-vêtements et nous allons faire une première écographie ». L'excitation de Patterson en entendant ces mots était contagieuse, et sans même s'en rendre compte Jane s'approcha plus près de la table d'examen et attrapa sa main, alors que la praticienne étalait un peu de gel sur le ventre encore plat de l'agent fédéral.

-« C'est… le bébé » ? Demanda Jane en observant la minuscule vie qui se trouvait sur l'écran maintenant que le médecin avait posé l'appareil à ultrason sur la peau de la blonde.

-« Tout à fait…D'après ce que je vois tout à l'air en ordre », lui confirma le médecin.

-« Il n'a pas l'air de bouger beaucoup », remarqua Patterson.

-« À ce stade ses mouvements sont encore difficiles à percevoir mais… oh j'ai oublié ». La femme manipula un bouton sur le côté de sa machine, et un petit bruit rapide mais régulier sortit bientôt des haut-parleurs.

-« Est-ce que c'est… » ? Commença Patterson submergée par l'émotion.

-« Oui, c'est son petit cœur qui bat », répondit Zegalin avec un sourire. « Le rythme va progressivement s'accélérer une fois que tous ses autres organes seront formés. Il est rare de faire des échographies à ce stade de la grossesse sauf nécessités particulières donc généralement les futures mères attendent quelques semaines de plus avant de pouvoir écouter leur bébé pour la première fois ». La blonde sentit Jane serrer sa main plus fort, et tourna la tête pour regarder l'air totalement fascinée de son amie.

-« Donc tout est en ordre » ? Demanda-t-elle pour avoir une deuxième confirmation.

-« Oui ».

-« Quand pourrons-nous savoir si il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille » ? Demanda Jane avec curiosité et une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-« Vous allez devoir être encore un peu patiente, impossible d'avoir un résultat fiable avant le quatrième mois », sourit la praticienne attendrit par le tableau que formait les deux femmes devant elle.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a des recommandations particulières ? Des aliments à favoriser ou à éviter » ? Demanda ensuite la brune. Patterson se sentit à la fois attendrie par sa préoccupation et un peu inquiète de la voir si concernée. Elle avait vu de première main à quel point Jane pouvait être protectrice envers Allie, et appréhendait un peu de se retrouver dans la même situation. La blonde remarqua également que personne n'abordait la question du père, ce qui lui allait très bien pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas se préoccuper de cet aspect inutilement compliqué de sa vie pour en ce moment, et était juste contente que Jane soit là pour la soutenir. Après une prescription de vitamines prénatales et une longue liste de recommandations qu'elle était certaine que Jane avait mémorisé avec attention, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le cabinet et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tandis que Patterson lui parlait, la brune tatouée observa les alentours, son instinct lui soufflant que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place… presque comme si elles étaient observées. Discrètement elle scruta les alentour, mais ne remarqua rien, et pensant être juste paranoïaque, haussa les épaules avant d'entrer à la suite de son amie dans le SUV dont Monroe referma la portière derrière elles.

Elle ne vit ainsi pas un homme avec une casquette de base-ball traverser la rue et se diriger vers le hall. Sans un mot, il tendit un billet de 100 dollars au vigile, qui lui indiqua le chiffre neuf. L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers le tableau de l'entrée, à la recherche des occupants des locaux, avant de froncer les sourcils de perplexité devant ce qu'il lut. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi l'information était pertinente pour la cause, mais il était sûr que Parker saurait quoi en faire... Peu importait de toute façon, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de rendre compte de ses découvertes, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas questionner les ordres de Shepherd ou de ses lieutenants bien que… il soit curieux de savoir pourquoi Remi avait accompagné l'agent fédéral… Haussant les épaules, l'homme ressortit dans la nuit, décidant finalement pour sa propre sécurité qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de savoir ce que ses chefs préparaient. Il n'aurait qu'à suivre les ordres le moment venu.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 94_

30/05/2015


	95. Chap 95 - Hasard ou manipulation ?

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Tasha et Reade pensent que Roman est toujours sous l'influence de Shepherd, alors que Jane et Patterson pensent que sa loyauté envers sa sœur est plus forte. De toute façon, ce sera à Pellington de prendre la décision, et le convaincre sera compliqué.

 **Vane84** : Eh oui, Jane veut que son frère ait une deuxième chance. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, elle le voit comme le frère protecteur qui peut changer si on lui en laisse la possibilité, une fois qu'il sera loin de l'influence de Shepherd.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Suite aux informations données par Roman, une discussion s'engage entre Nas et les membres de l'équipe sur la pertinence de proposer un accord ou non au frère de Jane. Reade et Tasha sont méfiants, craignant qu'il ne soit toujours du côté de Shepherd en dépit des tendances protectrices qu'il montre envers Jane. La jeune femme bien sûr souhaite qu'il obtienne un accord et qu'on lui laisse une chance de changer. Elle est soutenue en cela par Kurt et Patterson, qui pensent tous deux que Roman a déjà choisi son camp en protégeant sa sœur. Nas de son côté met en avant le fait qu'offrir l'immunité à Roman, Cade et Ethan pourrait leur permettre de raccourcir l'enquête en obtenant de nombreux détails qui leurs manquent. La décision finale revenant de toute façon au directeur Pellington, ils décident de se consacrer à l'enquête, ne pouvant pas savoir quel choix il fera. Toute l'équipe étudie donc un moyen de s'introduire dans l'entreprise de Zach Riley pour y trouver des informations sur ce que Shepherd, mais la tâche semble nécessiter un peu de préparation.

….

 **Chapitre 95 – Hasard ou manipulation ?**

….

 _Bureaux du FBI, le lendemain matin_

Jane n'était pas de bonne humeur, et cela se voyait. La journée de la veille n'avait pourtant pas été si mauvaise : son frère était prêt à négocier un accord pour les aider à arrêter Shepherd, ce qui même si la décision dépendait de Pellington était une bonne nouvelle, ils avaient enfin une bonne piste sur les plans de sa mère adoptive, et le bébé de Patterson était en bonne santé. Toutefois son humeur avait depuis été ternie par un petit détail. Quelque chose de si anodin qu'elle savait que sa réaction était sans doute stupide et disproportionnée : Kurt lui manquait.

Après avoir accompagné Patterson à son rendez-vous médical, la brune tatouée avait refusé de la laisser manger seule chez elle. Elle avait alors proposé que son amie vienne manger avec eux, sachant que Kurt n'y trouverait rien à redire. L'hésitation de l'agent blonde avait été visible, mais finalement elle avait refusé par crainte de déranger ses amis. Aussi têtue que Jane, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu en démordre, même après que la jeune femme ait passé de longues minutes à essayer de la convaincre, appelant même Kurt au téléphone pour qu'il insiste qu'elle ne les dérangerait pas. Rien n'y avait fait, et Jane avait donc accompagné Patterson jusque chez elle. Se sentant peut-être un peu coupable, mais ne voulant pas céder parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était ce que ses amis attendaient, la future maman avait proposé que Kurt vienne partager leur repas, mais son patron avait préféré leur laisser passer une soirée entre filles.

Après son refus, elles avaient un moment hésité à appeler Tasha pour se joindre à elles, avant de se dire que vu l'heure tardive, leur amie avait probablement ses propres projets. De plus elles étaient déjà toutes les deux affamées, et la perspective d'attendre que la Latina arrive avant de pouvoir manger avait mis un terme à cette idée. Après avoir commandé du thaï, les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc bavardé de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles comme la possibilité que Roman obtienne un accord ou le retour retardé de Borden. La soirée s'était éternisée, et Jane avait un temps envisagé de passer la nuit sur place pour éviter que sa meilleure amie ne soit seule. Après tout, c'était la première fois que la situation se présentait depuis que la nouvelle de la trahison de Borden était venue les frapper, puisque durant les derniers jours Tasha ou Reade, et Jane une ou deux fois, étaient toujours restés avec elle.

La brune avait hésité, mais Patterson avait insisté, disant qu'elle appréciait leur sollicitude, mais qu'elle se pensait maintenant capable de ne plus être entourée en permanence après avoir enfin admis qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui était arrivé. En dépit de ses réticences, Jane avait compris cet argument après avoir parfois elle aussi souhaité que dans les premiers temps après sa libération ses amis lui laissent un peu d'espace. La jeune femme était donc retournée chez Kurt, non sans avoir fait promettre à Patterson de l'appeler au moindre problème. Tandis qu'ils la raccompagnaient chez le directeur adjoint du FBI, Jane avait surpris les regards amusés de Monroe et de Calligan dans le rétroviseur central alors qu'ils l'observaient consulter fréquemment son téléphone au cas où son amie aurait changé d'avis. Les deux agents commençaient cependant à bien la connaitre, et aucun d'eux n'avait commenté son obsession. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle était descendue de la voiture, Monroe avait précisé qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Patterson, car Weller avait réaffecté un agent à sa protection.

En raison de l'heure tardive, Kurt s'était déjà endormi, et elle avait fait très attention à ne pas le réveiller. Au matin cependant, elle s'était réveillée à sa grande surprise dans un lit vide, enfin si on ne comptait pas Fluffy qui avait profité de l'absence du propriétaire des lieux pour venir se rouler en boule à côté d'elle. Dans la cuisine, une tasse vide l'attendait entre la cafetière maintenant son breuvage favori au chaud et deux bagel déjà coupés qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à toaster. Elle se rappelait clairement avoir souri de cette petite attention, avant de voir le mot posé à côté, indiquant que son petit-ami avait dû partir plus tôt pour une réunion avec Pellington et Nas. Il avait été facile de déduire que c'était pour discuter de l'immunité possible à accorder à Roman, Cade et Ethan pour leur aide, et la nervosité avait ternie son humeur.

Ce n'était cependant rien avec l'attente qui s'en était suivie, puisque depuis son arrivée au bureau, elle n'avait toujours pas pu trouver un moment seule avec Kurt, qui était accaparé par ses fonctions. La jeune femme s'était finalement repliée dans le bureau de Patterson, regardant distraitement la base de tatouage défiler devant elle sur un ordinateur qu'elle s'était approprié, essayant de ne pas transmettre son mécontentement à sa meilleure amie qui semblait déjà lutter avec les nausées matinales.

-« Oula que ce passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un n'a pas eu son câlin du matin » ? Demanda Tasha en entrant et en la voyant ruminer dans son coin. La jeune femme tatouée se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais garda la bouche fermée… tout simplement parce que son amie avait raison. C'était sans doute puéril et stupide mais… ces derniers temps, même lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés, Kurt et elle s'étaient toujours réveillés ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et la simple proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait suffisait généralement à améliorer son moral pour commencer la journée.

-« Sois gentille, je crois que Jane est un peu… sensible sur ce sujet ce matin », commenta Patterson d'un ton à la fois légèrement amusé et affectueux. « Le patron a dû venir de bonne heure pour discuter avec Pellington de la situation de… Roman ».

-« Je vois… je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer », dit finalement Zapata après un temps d'hésitation en venant lui tapoter gentiment le dos. Même en sachant que son amie avait des réticences aux sujets des intentions de son frère, Jane se sentit touchée par son soutien et lui renvoya un sourire un peu crispé. Le fait que Kurt et Nas ne soient toujours pas sortis de la réunion commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Elle savait que Pellington serait difficile à convaincre, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer l'agent de la NSA, obtenir la coopération des transfuges de Sandstorm pouvait faire toute la différence compte tenu de l'ampleur de ce que Shepherd semblait avoir préparé.

-« Où est Reade » ? Demanda Jane pour essayer de se distraire des noires pensées qui traversaient son esprit, impliquant la mort de son frère durant la lutte contre Sandstorm ou pire, son envoi dans un site noir malgré son aide. Les deux options étaient quelque chose qu'elle ferait tout pour éviter peu importe ce que cela pouvait lui coûter.

-« À son bureau, il essaye toujours de trouver quelque chose sur Curtis », répondit la Latina en secouant la tête. Son coéquipier était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une piste qui méritait d'être suivie et avait l'avantage de ne pas les faire dépendre des informations de Roman pour trouver l'identité de Shepherd, et la veille elle avait dû littéralement l'arracher à son écran pour le traîner chez lui. Elle ne le mentionna cependant pas à Jane, ne voulant pas créer de tensions inutiles. Elle comprenait tout à fait que Jane désire sauver son frère, mais ne faisait pas réellement confiance à ce dernier. Bien sûr il avait l'intérêt de Jane à cœur, mais il avait aussi montré plusieurs fois qu'il n'éprouvait pas de bons sentiments pour ce qu'elle-même et le reste de l'équipe représentaient. S'il devait faire un choix entre sa sœur et eux, il serait rapide, et elle ne voulait pas risquer que l'équipe se retrouve prise au piège.

-« Je devrais peut-être aller voir où en est Kurt », marmonna finalement Jane en faisant mine de se lever.

-« Euh… ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée », répondit Patterson après avoir échangé un regard avec Zapata. La possibilité que son frère ait un accord en échange des informations qu'il pouvait leur donner était un sujet sensible, et Pellington serait déjà assez difficile à convaincre sans qu'elle ne s'en mêle. Non pas que Jane ait une quelconque mauvaise intention, mais elle était tout simplement beaucoup trop impliquée émotionnellement dans cette histoire pour que les choses se terminent bien si le directeur du FBI se montrait réticent à l'idée. Ses relations avec lui étaient déjà tendues, même si Pellington avait semblé se mettre un peu en retrait depuis l'épisode du bateau et ne s'en était pas à nouveau prit directement à elle, alors inutile de risquer une nouvelle confrontation directe.

-« Je comprends que tu aies envie de protéger Roman comme il te protège… Je te jure que je comprends, malgré les doutes que j'ai à son sujet. C'est ton frère, il est normal que tu sois attachée à lui… Mais le but de Pellington est de protéger le FBI et les citoyens de cette ville. Il ne cédera pas à l'émotion, pour que Roman et ses petits camarades aient une chance de passer un accord, il faut que Weller et Nas arrivent à le convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution », tenta d'expliquer Zapata sans pour autant la faire se braquer. Tendue, elle attendit un moment la réaction de Jane, appréhendant un peu de risquer une nouvelle dispute alors que leur dernière réconciliation était encore fraîche. Finalement, la brune tatouée se contenta de soupirer en restant sur sa chaise.

-« Je sais… Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance, et après ce qu'il a fait une partie de moi peut le comprendre », admit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais c'est comme si… ».

-« Comme si tu essayais d'avoir deux choses différentes qui te tiennent à cœur, sans savoir comment faire pour que les deux ne s'excluent pas mutuellement », compléta doucement Patterson à sa place. Elle aussi comprenait très bien le point de vue de Jane, après tout, son propre cœur hésitait encore entre rayer Borden de sa vie pour la façon dont il s'était servi d'elle ou lui pardonner s'il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à racheter ses erreurs… L'une des pires craintes de Jane était de devoir faire un choix entre Roman et l'équipe car jamais elle ne se remettrait de perdre l'un d'entre eux.

-« C'est ça… je ne veux pas vous blesser et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous protéger mais… Roman est la seule vraie famille qu'il me reste… je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas vous nuire, que c'est Shepherd qui l'a rendu comme ça et qu'il peut changer si on lui laisse une chance de le faire », répondit avec hésitation la jeune femme tatouée en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-« J'espère que tu as raison, et que tu pourras avoir ce que tu veux, mais tant qu'il ne nous aura pas réellement prouvé que ce n'est pas juste un tour et qu'il ne va pas se retourner contre nous, je ne lui ferais pas confiance… pas avec la sécurité de l'équipe », répondit Tasha sans animosité mais d'un ton déterminé.

-« Je sais », soupira à nouveau Jane. Elle ne mentait pas, elle comprenait réellement le point de vue de son amie sur la situation, sachant que la Latina était tout aussi protectrice de ses amis qu'elle-même l'était. Parfois, il fallait simplement accepter le fait d'être en désaccord, même avec ses proches, d'autant qu'elle savait que Tasha n'adoptait pas cette attitude pour lui faire du mal mais par réel soucis de tous les protéger.

-« De toute façon tu es trop grincheuse aujourd'hui pour convaincre qui que ce soit », la taquina ensuite la Latina pour essayer d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

-« Je ne suis pas grincheuse » ! Protesta aussitôt la brune, entrant sans même le vouloir dans son petit jeu.

-« Tu plaisantes ? Si tu avais pu, je jure que l'ordinateur de Patterson aurait pris feu vu l'intensité avec laquelle tu le regardais lorsque je suis entrée », répondit Zapata avec un sourire en coin.

-« Si elle avait fait ça j'aurais été obligée de la punir », répondit Patterson en s'immisçant dans la conversation avec un regard faussement menaçant pour son amie.

-« Sois gentille, elle n'a apparemment pas eu sa dose de Weller pour bien démarrer la journée », gloussa Tasha en se tournant vers elle.

-« Je ne suis pas accro… laissez Kurt en dehors de ça », répliqua aussitôt Jane alors que ses joues commençaient à se colorer de rouge. Même pour elle, ses protestations sonnaient faux, ses amies la connaissaient tout simplement trop bien, et il lui était difficile de nier qu'elle manquait réellement du contact de son petit-ami.

-« Oh vraiment ? Tu veux dire que tu pourrais passer toute la journée sans le laisser te prendre dans ses bras puissants », s'amusa Patterson.

-« Je… ».

-« Sans même un petit baiser » ? Demanda à son tour Tasha, la faisant rougir d'avantage. « Imagine toi tout contre lui, ses lèvre sur ta peau et… ».

-« D'accord stop, je ne veux rien entendre de plus », capitula la brune maintenant rouge pivoine en secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser les pensées très détaillées de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire avec son petit-ami qui venaient de naître dans son esprit. « Vous êtes des amies horribles », se plaignit-elle ensuite en s'effondrant un peu plus sur sa chaise, et en leur jetant un regard vexé de la façon avec laquelle elles avaient exploité ses faiblesses. Il n'y avait cependant aucune méchanceté dans son ton, et Patterson et Tasha se contentèrent de rire doucement de sa réaction.

-« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment de lui rappeler qu'elle a perdu son pari » ? Demanda ensuite la Latina, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à prendre l'avantage.

-« Je ne sais pas… ce ne serait vraiment pas très gentil », fit mine d'hésiter Patterson en souriant toujours.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane en les regardant à tour de rôle, bien qu'elle ait une petite idée de ce que Zapata impliquait.

-« Eh bien… sur le bateau il me semble clairement t'avoir entendu dire à Weller que tu l'aimais, ce qui fait de toi la perdante de votre petit pari », répondit son amie. Sur le moment tout le monde avait été pris par l'émotion de parvenir à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, et de la voir si affectée par les évènements, alors personne n'avait relevé. De toute façon, la nouvelle n'en était pas vraiment une pour eux, car même si entendre Jane l'avouer à haute voix pouvait surprendre, ils savaient tous que les sentiments qui existaient entre ces deux-là étaient bien réels.

Tasha savait cependant que Kurt aussi devait avoir noté ce détail, mais ensuite ils avaient tous été occupé à gérer les conséquences de cette journée et le petit jeu qui existait entre eux était passé au second plan. Maintenant que les choses étaient revenues à la normale cependant, ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que Weller ne réclame son prix… pas que son amie y serait opposée d'une quelconque manière de toute façon, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

-« Très juste… Peut-être que si elle n'est pas sage, Weller pourrait se voir « accidentellement » rappeler ce petit détail », approuva Patterson avec un sourire affectueux en voyant l'air nerveux qui se dessinait sur le visage de Jane, maintenant qu'elle se rappelait effectivement ce moment.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire ça n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda la brune tatouée en lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir. Sans surprise, Tasha observa Patterson flancher devant ces grands yeux suppliants, son amie était tout simplement trop gentille pour résister, et intervint à nouveau.

-« Elle peut-être, mais moi je n'hésiterais pas ». L'agent blonde laissa échapper un rire amusé en entendant le petit soupir de désespoir de Jane qui jeta un regard vaincu à la Latina, sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille et que c'était leur manière de lui faire comprendre que même si ses intentions avaient été honorables, elles n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle se sauve ainsi sans leur laisser une chance de l'aider.

-« Je ne ferais rien de stupide », promit finalement Jane en se redressant sur sa chaise pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse. Bien sûr dans son esprit faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour les protéger ne rentrait pas dans sa définition de stupide, mais inutile de le leur dire… Avant que ses amies ne puissent répondre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Reade, Kurt et Nas, et elle dût faire un effort pour ne pas s'approcher immédiatement du directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Eh », la salua simplement celui-ci en s'approchant, sans pour autant se placer à une distance qui aurait pu paraître inconvenante.

-« Eh », lui répondit Jane en luttant contre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras qui la tenaillait.

-« Désolé, la réunion a pris plus de temps que prévu », soupira Kurt en luttant lui aussi contre l'envie de prendre la jolie brune dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec elle la veille au soir, et au matin un message de Nas disant que Pellington voulait les voir avait interrompu sa contemplation silencieuse de sa ravissante petite-amie endormie… pas qu'il était prêt à avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il la regardait dormir d'ailleurs.

-« Qu'a décidé Pellington » ? Demanda nerveusement la brune, partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte que ses espérances soient déçues.

-« Pour être honnête… pas grand-chose pour le moment », admit Weller à contrecœur.

-« Nous avons réellement fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le convaincre d'accepter cette solution, mais… il n'y est pas très favorable », précisa Nas avec une grimace désolée.

-« Je comprends ses réticences, mais c'est notre meilleure chance d'arrêter Shepherd rapidement », fit remarquer Patterson, sentant son cœur se serrer en voyant les épaules de Jane s'affaisser et l'air déçu sur son visage.

-« Il est bien conscient de ce point mais il a du mal à accepter l'idée d'une immunité totale », soupira Kurt en voyant lui aussi que Jane faisait l'effort de reprendre un visage neutre pour tenter de cacher ses sentiments.

-« C'est surtout vrai pour Cade et Roman, car nous savons avec précision qu'ils ont commis plusieurs crimes, dont certains contre cette équipe. La situation d'Ethan est un peu différente, car nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il a pu faire », ajouta Nas.

-« Il ne leur fait pas confiance quoi », marmonna Tasha.

-« Eh bien… oui. Il craint que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège pour se débarrasser de l'équipe d'un seul coup, car nous avons fait des progrès significatifs ces derniers temps. Toutefois si les informations de Roman s'avèrent vraies, il est disposé à envisager un peu plus sérieusement une négociation », se hâta de préciser l'agent de la NSA en voyant Jane s'apprêter à protester lorsque les intentions de son frère furent à nouveau remises en cause.

-« Et est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est sincère » ? Demanda Jane en sentant l'espoir revenir.

-« Oui… il n'aime pas la situation, mais comme l'agent Patterson l'a fait remarquer, il est conscient qu'il s'agit de notre meilleure chance d'arrêter Shepherd avant qu'elle ne nuise à encore plus de gens. Si Roman, ainsi que Cade et Ethan prouvent qu'ils ont changé de camp et offrent des informations de valeur, les chances de conclure un marché augmenteront », répondit Nas.

-« Ne t'emballe pas », conseilla Kurt en s'approchant plus près. « Comme nous l'avons dit l'immunité complète sera difficile à obtenir mais… l'option est tout de même ouverte ».

-« C'est mieux que rien », se consola Jane. Ce n'était pas la bonne nouvelle qu'elle espérait, mais ce n'était pas non plus le refus total et définitif qu'elle avait craint.

-« D'accord alors le mieux est de trouver comment vérifier cette histoire de fusée », dit Patterson en claquant dans ses mains pour reconcentrer tout le monde.

-« Exact… J'ai passé une partie de la nuit sur le sujet, et je pense avoir une option », intervint Nas en s'approchant du clavier. Tous remarquèrent qu'en dépit d'être aussi bien habillée qu'à son habitude, l'agent de la NSA avait effectivement l'air très fatiguée, et qu'elle n'avait probablement dû se contenter que de quelques heures de sommeil dans son obsession d'enfin exploiter une piste valable. Sans rien dire, Patterson lui laissa la place, et rapidement Nas afficha une photo à l'écran.

-« Voici Douglas Abercrombie junior. Il est l'un des plus importants cadre de Terex Global Security ».

-« Attendez… ce nom me dit quelque chose », commenta aussitôt Patterson.

-« Normal, il s'agit de la société qui gère la sécurité informatique de Riley Aerospace », répondit Nas d'un ton satisfait.

-« Et donc… on les pirate pour obtenir ce que nous voulons » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Non, ce serait trop facile. Riley Aerospace ne stocke aucune donnée sur des serveurs extérieurs, son prestataire se contente de faire des vérifications sur place du système de sécurité et du réseau informatique », répondit l'agent de la NSA en secouant la tête.

-« Et quel serait le rôle de ce type alors ? Nous faire entrer » ? Demanda Zapata.

-« Exactement. Il est responsable sécurité chez Terex, c'est lui qui planifie les tournées d'inspection et qui fournit les badges d'accès ».

-« Tout ça est très bien, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous aiderait » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Parce qu'en dehors de sa passion pour la sécurité informatique, notre ami Abercrombie fait également parti des contacts d'affaire de Sélacios », répondit Nas d'un ton victorieux.

-« Il fait partit de ceux que nous avons arrêté grâce aux informations retrouvées sur ses disques durs » ? Voulut se faire confirmer Reade.

-« Pas exactement, il a été arrêté durant notre raid sur la maison pour récupérer l'agent Weller et Dotcom. D'après lui, ils se sont connus lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux membres de Verity, avant que Sélacios n'en soit exclu. Ils sont restés en contact, mais il prétend ne rien avoir su de la façon dont Sélacios gagnait sa vie ».

-« Et vous le croyez » ? Demanda l'agent afro-américain d'un ton sceptique.

-« Pour le moment, rien n'indique qu'il était au courant pour le site sur le Dark-web. Tout ce que nous avons pu trouver le relie uniquement aux affaires légales de Sélacios, celles qui lui servaient de couverture à déclarer au fisc. Il avait l'air sincèrement horrifié en apprenant ce que nous reprochions à son partenaire, et il est prêt à nous aider dans notre enquête sur Riley Aerospace pour laver sa réputation », répondit Nas en secouant la tête.

-« Sacré coup de chance », souffla Tasha, un peu étonnée que pour une fois les choses semblent aller dans leur sens au lieu de les faire se heurter à un mur.

-« Pour une fois je ne vais pas me plaindre que la chance soit de notre côté », répondit Patterson en secouant la tête.

-« Très bien alors qui va entrer » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Il nous faut quelqu'un qui sache suffisamment se débrouiller en informatique pour trouver les serveurs et s'y connecter de l'intérieur », commenta Nas.

-« Pas Patterson », répondirent en cœur les autres membres de l'équipe. La spécialiste des ordinateurs manqua de sursauter devant leur synchronisme, avant de leur adresser un regard noir.

-« Je n'allais pas me proposer, je ne suis pas stupide », marmonna-t-elle en touchant son ventre, un peu vexée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle mettrait son bébé en danger ainsi.

-« Je me chargerais de cette partie-là », intervint rapidement l'agent de la NSA.

-« Compte tenu du fait que nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention, inutile d'y aller trop nombreux non plus », commenta Tasha, en jetant un regard curieux et amusé sur Kurt et Jane, qui semblaient avoir un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation et avaient manifestement envie que tout se termine rapidement pour se retrouver seuls.

-« Deux ou trois personnes pas plus », approuva son supérieur en regardant l'écran, avant que ses yeux ne glissent presque malgré eux vers Jane.

-« Le mieux serait de garder les binômes habituels, mais nous ne savons pas si Riley peut identifier Jane comme étant Remi ou pas », commenta pensivement Reade.

-« C'est vrai que c'est un détail à prendre en considération. Le fait que nous trouvions des informations sur la fusée pourrait peut-être passer pour du hasard, mais si elle est sur place et sans avoir prévenu Shepherd, la couverture de Jane serait grillée », approuva Nas.

-« Eh bien Reade et Tasha n'ont qu'à aller avec vous, et Weller et Jane resteront dehors en couverture », proposa Patterson.

-« Ce serait probablement la solution la plus sûre et la plus simple », approuva l'agent de la NSA.

-« J'ai les plans du bâtiment donc je pourrais vous guider, mais leurs caméras sont toutes en circuit fermé. Je ne peux pas y accéder à distance pour cacher vos déplacements ni vous prévenir si quelqu'un arrive », précisa cependant la blonde.

-« Eh bien ça rassemble à un plan », commenta Kurt. « Finissons de préparer tout ça et passons à l'action rapidement avant que Pellington ne change d'avis… ». Tandis que Jane suivait son petit-ami à l'écart avec une hâte très peu discrète qui les fit sourire, le trio d'infiltration et Patterson commencèrent à étudier les plans en détail.

….

 _Trois heures plus tard_

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir après avoir procédé à une dernière vérification des équipements dans le vestiaire, les agents et Jane furent stoppés dans leur élan par un message de Patterson, leur demandant de se rendre au labo le plus vite possible.

-« Qu'y-a-t-il Patterson, un problème » ? Demanda Kurt en entrant au pas de charge, suivit par le reste du groupe.

-« Pas exactement, mais il y a du nouveau », répondit la blonde avec excitation en pointant le grand écran où un message rouge clignotait au-dessus d'un tatouage.

-« Tu en as résolu un autre » ?! Constata Jane.

-« Eh bien… c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais cela devra attendre notre retour, notre mission actuelle est plus importante et… », commença Nas avant d'être coupée.

-« Je ne vous aurais pas fait tous redescendre si ce n'était pas important », répondit Patterson.

-« Ok, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé », répondit Kurt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Ce tatouage est une obole, une ancienne pièce grecque », indiqua la blonde en agrandissant le cliché concerné.

-« Il est sur mon avant-bras droit », commenta son amie en relevant sa manche pour leur montrer l'original.

-« La localisation du dernier était plus amusante », se plaignit Tasha, s'attirant un roulement d'yeux général et un petit coup d'épaule amical de Jane pour sa moquerie.

-« Ok, et que signifie-t-il » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Eh bien pas grand-chose en lui-même, il représente une pièce tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, et les références étaient tout simplement trop nombreuses pour pouvoir les trier et… »

-« Patterson, la version courte s'il te plait », la coupa gentiment mais fermement Kurt en la voyant prête à se lancer dans un exposé détaillé.

-« Bande de rabat-joie », maugréa la jeune femme en se tournant à nouveau vers son écran, vexée que personne ne la laisse se perdre dans les détails techniques qu'elle affectionnait. « Donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, je disais qu'il y avait trop de références pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose… jusqu'à il y a environ deux heures. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez parce que cela fait un moment que j'essaye de vous joindre ».

-« Les téléphones étaient restés au vestiaire pendant que nous étions à l'armurerie pour nous équiper et revoir le plan », admit son patron un peu embarrassé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été joignable.

-« Je vois… bref, les services du médecin légiste de New-York viennent d'admettre un corps qui porte ce tatouage ».

-« Tu ne penses pas que c'est une coïncidence ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce motif est très répandu », commenta Reade.

-« C'est vrai qu'à l'œil nu il ressemble à tous les pièces que l'on voit dans les catalogues de musées. Mais lorsque l'on zoome sur le tatouage de Jane, on peut y lire ceci : « N'espérez jamais voir le ciel, car je vous mène. Dans la nuit éternelle, à la rive inhumaine. Dans l'abîme toujours ou brûlant ou glacé », c'est un extrait de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante, qui se réfère à Charon, le passeur des morts sur le fleuve Styx qui traverse les enfers de la mythologie grecque ».

-« Et je parie que notre macchabé a le même », soupira Tasha.

-« Exactement le même, correspondance parfaite », répondit son amie en superposant les deux images.

-« Et qui est le mort » ?

-« John Sigert », répondit Patterson en affichant une photo de permis de conduire à l'écran, celle d'un homme roux d'une trentaine d'année au visage assez passe-partout.

-« Que sait-on de lui » ? Demanda Nas, maintenant curieuse.

-« 34 ans, né à Denver dans le Colorado, célibataire, pas d'enfants, pas de famille en vie ».

-« Rien de particulier » ?

-« Oh si, ce monsieur est très particulier, il était soupçonné d'être un tueur à gage ».

-« Soupçonné seulement » ? Demanda Tasha en plissant les yeux.

-« Oui, parce qu'un passant a cru le reconnaitre une fois sur les lieux d'un double homicide impliquant un témoin dans un procès pour corruption qui avait refusé la protection des Marshals. Sa femme est morte avec lui », précisa la blonde.

-« Eh bien, on sait que par nature les témoignages oculaires ne sont pas toujours fiables », commenta Reade.

-« C'est vrai, mais le témoin a décrit le tatouage sur le dos de sa main », répondit Patterson.

-« Et ça n'a rien donné » ?

-« Non parce que ce fameux témoin est mort dans un accident de la route trois jours plus tard ».

-« Ok, la coïncidence est plus que suspecte », reconnu l'agent afro-américain.

-« Mais même si il a tué ces personnes, pourquoi penser qu'il était un tueur à gage » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Parce que lorsque la police a perquisitionné chez lui au moment de son arrestation, ils ont découverts une demi-douzaine de pistolets de calibre 44. Même calibre que celui utilisé dans le double meurtre, mais pas de correspondance ».

-« Donc il a été relâché », déduisit Kurt.

-« Oui, ils n'avaient que des preuves indirectes contre lui. Sans témoin, l'affaire ne tenait plus debout alors les poursuites ont été abandonnées ».

-« D'accord, mais en quoi cela fait-il de lui un tueur à gage » ? Demanda cependant Nas pas convaincue.

-« Parce que je me suis mise à chercher des correspondances ailleurs, et que j'ai trouvé trois homicides apparemment sans lien les uns avec les autres, avec une arme du même calibre, dans trois états voisins. Les polices locales n'ont pas fait le lien, mais à chaque fois on a trouvé sur les scènes de crimes une référence à Charon : une pièce grecque en plâtre, un exemplaire de la _Divine Comédie_ , et une reproduction d'une gravure représentant le Styx. Ils ont notés ces détails inhabituels mais sans savoir quoi en faire », répondit Patterson en affichant les photos de scènes de crimes tirées des rapports de police.

-« Ok… ce type était certainement un professionnel, et il signait ses œuvres pour ses commanditaires, mais puisqu'il est mort cela ne parait pas très prioritaire maintenant », commenta Reade.

-« Et si je te dis que le meurtre sur commande était seulement pour lui le moyen d'assouvir un quelconque petit besoin secret, mais qu'il travaillait ici, à New-York » ? Demanda Patterson, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle gardait le meilleur pour la fin.

-« Où exactement » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Chez Riley Aerospace, il était responsable qualité de leurs pièces de moteurs. J'ai lancé une vérification et… », un bip l'interrompit, et une liste de ce qui semblait à des passagers s'affichait alors que des noms se surlignaient dessus. « Et ses déplacements professionnels dans d'autres usines du groupe correspondent étrangement à chaque fois aux dates des meurtres. Pour le moment je n'ai que ces trois-là, si on ne compte pas celui du couple qui a l'air d'avoir mal tourné puisqu'il a été surpris avant de laisser sa marque sur place, mais il y en a probablement d'autres… ».

-« Bon boulot », la complimenta Kurt, ébahit qu'elle ait réussi à trouver autant d'informations en si peu de temps.

-« Cela change nos plans… Avec ce décès, nous avons une raison officielle d'entrer chez Riley pour poser des questions », commenta Tasha.

-« Cela peut permettre à Weller et Jane d'y aller puisque maintenant Jane a une excuse pour justifier sa présence grâce au tatouage et dire qu'elle ignorait tout de la fusée mais… la coïncidence me parait quand même trop énorme », répondit son coéquipier.

-« Tu veux dire que Roman aurait tué ce type » ? Demanda Jane en se hérissant devant l'accusation implicite.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais reconnaît quand même que c'est bizarre. Il nous oriente là-bas, et quand nous cherchons un moyen d'entrer, ce type nous offre une raison de le faire de manière officielle » ?

-« Eh bien… j'imagine que Roman aurait effectivement pu le faire comme diversion pour Shepherd et donner une raison à Jane d'y aller », marmonna Zapata.

-« Ce serait se donner beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose. Il est plutôt réticent à nous aider, et il le fait surtout pour Jane. Il sait que nous allons vérifier son info, peu importe le temps nécessaire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous mâcherait le travail en nous permettant d'entrer rapidement… », répondit Patterson.

-« De toute façon, même si c'est bien lui, personne ne pleurera un tueur à gage », commenta Nas qui voyait surtout là une très bonne occasion de confirmer leurs informations.

-« Je ne peux pas discuter ce point », admit Reade.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège », intervint finalement Kurt en secouant la tête. « Il veut protéger Jane et nous attirer dans un guet-apens ne l'aidera pas à atteindre son but. De plus, ils ont manifestement besoin de ce Riley, attirer l'attention sur lui juste pour nous faire venir serait bien trop risqué pour le plan de Shepherd ».

-« Le meilleur moyen est encore d'aller voir », coupa Nas qui commençait manifestement à s'impatienter. « Je vais toujours me rendre sur place en tant que technicienne, mais Weller et Jane iront interroger l'équipe de Sigert. Riley n'aura même pas besoin de savoir que nous étions là ». Tout le monde réfléchit à la situation un instant, avant que Kurt ne hoche la tête.

-« Très bien, nous allons faire comme cela. Reade, Zapata, allez à la morgue et ensuite chez Sigert pour voir ce que vous pouvez trouver sur lui, et ce qui pourrait éventuellement le relier à Sandstorm. Nas, Jane et moi allons chez Riley Aerospace pour essayer d'accéder aux données de construction de la fusée ».

-« Ça pourrait être un piège », objecta tout de même Reade, manifestement mécontent.

-« Possible, mais le jeu en vaut quand même la chandelle », répondit son supérieur. L'agent afro-américain échangea un regard frustré avec sa coéquipière, sachant que la décision de Weller n'était pas totalement rationnelle. Il laissait les émotions de Jane déteindre sur lui et faisait confiance à son jugement sur son frère… il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leur amie et lui aient raison de penser que Roman était bien de leur côté…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 95_

06/06/2018


	96. Chap 96 - Erreur fatale

Retour sur le terrain avec son partenaire habituel pour Jane dans ce chapitre, pour une affaire qui va se révéler plus compliquée qu'au premier abord, et avoir des conséquences inattendues… Un chapitre un peu compliqué à écrire à cause des nombreux changements de point de vue, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop confus.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour ta review.

 **Fan28** : Tasha n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille, surtout maintenant que Jane va mieux. Kurt a effectivement prévu quelque chose pour elle puisqu'elle a perdu le pari, mais ce sera dans les derniers chapitre, il doit se passer encore pas mal de choses avant ^^. Piège, pas piège, la réponse dans ce chapitre…

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Profitant d'un petit moment de calme, Tasha et Patterson taquinent Jane sur sa relation avec Kurt et sur le fait qu'elle ne parvient pas totalement à cacher qu'il lui manque. Leur petit jeu est cependant interrompu par l'arrivée de Kurt et Nas, qui font un bilan de leur entrevue avec Pellington. Le directeur du FBI se montre sceptique quant aux bonnes intentions de Roman, Cade et Ethan et très réticent à leur proposer l'immunité. Afin de prouver que Roman dit vrai, l'équipe doit donc vérifier que les informations à propos de Riley Aerospace sont bonnes. Pour cela Nas propose de s'infiltrer en faisant pression sur un membre de Verity arrêté suite à l'affaire Sélacios et qui travaille pour le sous-traitant en sécurité informatique de l'entreprise de Riley. Juste avant de déclencher l'infiltration, Patterson décode un nouveau tatouage, menant au corps d'un tueur à gage à la morgue, travaillant justement chez Riley Aerospace. Profitant de l'occasion, Jane et Kurt doivent alors se rendre sur place pour enquêter sur lui, et couvrir l'infiltration de Nas, pendant que Tasha et Reade se rendent à la morgue.

….

 **Chapitre 96 – Erreur fatale**

….

 _Bureaux de Riley Aerospace, New-York_

Depuis leur véhicule, Kurt et Jane observèrent Nas entrer dans le bâtiment principal de Riley Aerospace. Dès que ce fut fait, ils en furent réduits à suivre la progression de l'agent de la NSA via son micro, comme Patterson qui bien que sachant que c'était inutile avait tout de même cherché un moyen de se brancher sur la vidéosurveillance, sans succès.

-« _J'approche du point de contrôle_ », leur indiqua l'agent infiltrée.

-« Compris, nous allons entrer à notre tour », répondit Weller sur la fréquence.

-« _D'après son agenda, Riley est en rendez-vous à cette heure-ci, même si rien ne dit avec qui. Vous ne devriez pas le croiser_ », intervint la voix de Patterson dans leur oreillette. Kurt et Jane sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le point de contrôle.

-« _Je suis passée, le pass fournit par Abercrombie à l'air valable_ », commenta Nas d'un ton calme et sûre d'elle, malgré le fait qu'elle s'aventurait seule en territoire ennemi et que ses renforts n'étaient même pas encore dans le bâtiment.

-« _La salle des serveurs se situe au quatrième étage, septième porte à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur_ », lui indiqua Patterson, bien qu'elle sache que la méticuleuse agent de la NSA devait déjà avoir mémorisé le plan d'accès ainsi que les points de fuite possible avant de s'aventurer là-bas.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jane et Kurt traversaient le parking en s'approchant de l'entrée du bâtiment. Un simple regard échangé leur appris qu'ils ressentaient la même chose : détermination, concentration, mais aussi une pointe d'excitation. Le fait de refaire à nouveau équipe sur le terrain était curieusement exaltant, comme si ils se sentaient soudain complets. Bien sûr ils avaient une confiance absolue dans le reste de leur équipe, mais l'idée d'avoir l'autre pour couvrir ses arrières, et pouvoir le protéger en même temps, était bien plus tranquillisante. Pris individuellement ils étaient bons, mais ensemble ils devenaient une mécanique parfaitement réglée pour arrêter les criminels. Sans avoir besoin de paroles ou de gestes superflus, ils étaient capable de savoir ce que l'autre allait faire, où il allait se placer afin d'être le plus efficace possible. Pour Jane, la présence de Kurt à ses côtés lui donnait également un sentiment de stabilité et de sécurité très satisfaisant même si les derniers mois lui avaient appris que cela ne devait pas l'amener à baisser sa vigilance. Après tout, s'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit-ami parce qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La façon dont Kurt se déplaçait en s'arrangeant pour la garder dans son champ de vision lui appris qu'il ressentait sûrement la même chose qu'elle.

-« Nous sommes juste là pour trouver des informations sur Sigert et si besoin couvrir Nas. Personne ne fait rien de stupide compris » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI juste avant de passer la porte. Il avait parlé sur la fréquence mais son regard indiquait clairement que l'avertissement s'adressait surtout à elle.

-« Si c'est valable pour toi aussi », répondit la brune du tac-au-tac. Dans leurs oreillettes, ils entendirent clairement le reniflement moqueur de Nas qui ne se sentait manifestement pas concernée.

-« _Je suis toujours très sage_ », répondit Patterson, l'amusement nettement perceptible dans sa voix. Remerciant mentalement le ciel que Tasha et Reade soient ailleurs et ne puissent pas eux aussi commenter la situation, Kurt se contenta de rouler des yeux devant le sourire amusé de sa petite-amie avant de brandir son badge devant le nez de l'un des vigile.

\- « Directeur adjoint Kurt Weller, FBI. Nous voudrions parler au responsable de John Sigert ». L'homme le regarda un instant avec surprise, avant de pianoter quelque chose sur le clavier devant lui.

-« Je vais voir si quelqu'un est disponible », répondit-il nerveusement.

-« Faites donc ça », répondit Kurt de son ton le plus intimidant en se penchant un peu vers son interlocuteur, qui plus jeune que lui déglutit difficilement devant le regard de l'agent fédéral. Jane dû retenir un roulement d'yeux amusé en le voyant faire, sachant à quel point certaines personnes pouvaient être impressionnées par l'apparition soudaine d'une figure d'autorité. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'en plus Kurt ne facilitait pas la tâche de ce pauvre garçon en lui montrant son visage le plus sévère de représentant de la loi. Le garde passa ensuite un bref appel, avant de relever les yeux vers eux.

-« Madame Telis va venir vous chercher ici ». Satisfait, Kurt s'écarta et l'homme sembla respirer un peu plus librement de ne plus être la cible de son regard inquisiteur.

-« _Je suis à trois portes de la cible_ », intervint la voix de Nas.

-« _Des difficultés_ » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« _Pas pour le moment, il semble y avoir étonnement peu de gens à cet étage_ », commenta l'agent de la NSA.

-« _Attendez que je regarde… Oh c'est une chance, il semble que la plupart des responsables informatiques internes soient en réunion ce matin… Le thème est « la prévention des nouvelles méthodes d'intrusion dans le domaine des nouvelles technologies » … assez ironique si on y pense, à quelques heures près ils nous auraient sans doute compliqué le travail_ », remarqua la blonde pensivement après s'être branchée sur l'agenda personnel en ligne de l'un des informaticiens.

-« Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt », répondit son chef en tournant le dos à l'agent de sécurité, ce qui lui permit de voir une grande femme rousse portant un sobre tailleur noir et des talons hauts descendre l'escalier dans leur direction.

-« Agent Weller » ? S'enquit la femme en lui serrant la main. « Je suis Amanda Telis, la responsable de l'équipe de contrôle et vérification mécanique des moteurs ». Elle ne fit pas de même avec Jane, mais tous deux notèrent le regard dédaigneux qu'elle jeta en direction des tatouages sur le cou et les mains de la brune.

-« C'est directeur adjoint », répliqua fermement Kurt en se hérissant légèrement de la voir agir ainsi envers sa petite-amie. « Et voici mon équipière, Jane ». Celle-ci dût se retenir de hausser les yeux au ciel devant son comportement puéril, sachant qu'il ne mettait l'accent sur son titre que parce que leur interlocutrice avait ignoré son existence. Personnellement cela ne la gênait pas, elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction que provoquaient parfois ses tatouages, et cela distrayait même souvent certains suspects qui étaient ainsi moins méfiant ou plus bavards avec elle. Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune femme devait cependant avouer que son attitude était touchante…

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Telis, qui semblait avoir perdu un peu de la supériorité qu'elle affichait. « Vous vouliez me parler de Sigert je crois ? Malheureusement il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui… À vrai dire j'allais même avertir le service du personnel car il n'a pas signalé son absence, et qu'il ne répond pas à mes appels. Si la situation perdure, nous pourrions être contraint de le renvoyer, ce qui serait très dommageable pour cette équipe. En dépit de son caractère, John est quelqu'un de très compétent ».

-« Il pourra difficilement vous répondre en ce moment », répondit Jane en retenant la pique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue à propos des compétences de Sigert. Après tout, même si elle était un peu hautaine, il était difficile d'imaginer que son interlocutrice sache qu'il était un tueur à gage et qu'il se servait de ses déplacements professionnels pour commettre ses crimes.

-« Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'il a des ennuis » ?

-« Il est mort », précisa Kurt.

-« Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-il arrivé ? Un accident » ? Demanda la femme en portant une main choquée à sa bouche.

-« Non un meurtre », répondit sobrement Kurt.

-« C'est horrible ! Qui a pu faire ça » ?

-« Est-ce que Sigert avait des ennemis » ? Demanda plutôt Jane.

-« Eh bien… pas à ma connaissance », répondit Telis après un instant de réflexion, manifestement un peu remise du choc de l'annonce.

-« Tout à l'heure vous avez dit qu'il était un bon élément en dépit de son comportement. À quoi faisiez-vous référence » ? Demanda Jane.

-« John est… était… une personne très compétente, extrêmement fiable dans le travail, mais ses compétences sociales… comment dire… laissaient un peu à désirer », répondit la femme après plusieurs hésitation.

-« Est-ce qu'il a déjà manifesté des comportements violents ou antisociaux » ? Demanda Kurt à son tour.

-« Violent ? Non jamais, c'était quelqu'un de très tranquille. Mais il était juste… un peu bizarre ».

-« Bizarre dans quel sens » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Il ne participait pas aux évènements organisés pour souder l'équipe : le barbecue annuel, les sorties au bar tous les vendredis soir pour décompresser de la semaine. Même au travail il ne parlait pas énormément à ses collègues. En fait… je crois que personne ne savait grand-chose de lui, à part sa passion pour la mythologie grecque… ». Kurt et Jane échangèrent un regard, peu surpris par la nouvelle étant donné le tatouage sur la main du mort.

-« Donc aucun de ses collègues n'aurait pu lui vouloir du mal » ? Insista Weller.

-« Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas… Je ne sais pas sur quel genre d'affaire vous travaillez d'habitude, mais nous n'avons pas de criminels ici », répondit Telis d'un ton offusqué. À nouveau, Jane dû se retenir de rouler des yeux, ne pouvant pas lui dire que son patron était sans doute impliqué dans un plan terroriste qui pouvait coûter la vie de centaines, voire de milliers de personnes.

-« Il faudrait que nous voyons son bureau et que nous parlions à ses collègues », dit Kurt sans se laisser impressionner.

-« Je peux vous faire rencontrer l'équipe, mais pour son bureau… certaines des données sur lesquelles il travaillait sont confidentielles, il me faudra un mandat pour vous y donner accès », dit Telis d'un ton maintenant méfiant.

-« _On dirait qu'elle a des choses à cacher_ », commenta Patterson sur la fréquence.

-« _Nous ne l'avons pas envisagé, mais Sigert a peut-être travaillé sur le projet de Shepherd_ », intervint soudain Nas.

-« Commençons par l'équipe alors », concéda Kurt. Ils emboitèrent le pas à la rousse sévère, Weller fronçant les sourcils en la voyant taper rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier de son téléphone. Elle prévenait sans doute quelqu'un de plus haut placé qu'elle de leur visite, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas Riley…

 _-« J'ai fini de placer le relai sur les serveurs et j'ai ouvert une brèche dans le pare-feu… Agent Patterson vous pouvez commencer à chercher à distance ce qui concerne le projet de Shepherd pendant que je vais aller voir dans le bureau de Sigert avant qu'ils n'effacent les preuves_ », dit l'agent de la NSA. Coincés avec Telis, Kurt et Jane échangèrent un regard impuissant, ne pouvant pas protester contre cette soudaine prise de risque. Patterson cependant n'avait pas ces restrictions, et le fit savoir.

-« _Attendez c'est trop dangereux ! Nous ne devons pas dévier du plan, d'autant que le bureau de Sigert est situé bien plus loin du point d'extraction d'urgence que nous avons prévu au cas où les choses tourneraient mal_ », protesta la blonde « _Je ne peux pas non plus me connecter à la vidéosurveillance, ils le remarqueraient aussitôt_ ».

-« _Weller et Jane sont bloqués, sans mandat elle ne les laissera pas accéder au bureau. Je suis la plus proche et je suis déjà à l'intérieur, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer_ », répondit rapidement l'agent de la NSA.

-« _Nous ne savons même pas si ce type est lié à Shepherd_ », répliqua Patterson, en regardant sur son écran la balise radio de Nas avancer vers le bureau de Sigert.

-« Des nouvelles de Reade et Zapata » ? Demanda en Kurt en regardant vers Jane pour éviter que leur accompagnatrice ne se demande pourquoi il parlait tout seul et commence à se poser des questions. La brune entra immédiatement dans son jeu et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, faisant mine de le consulter.

-« Rien », répondit-elle ensuite, alors que Patterson lui faisait écho dans leurs oreillettes.

-« _Pas depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la morgue. Apparemment ils n'ont pas appris grand-chose que nous ne sachions pas déjà et ils se rendaient chez Sigert_ ».

…..

 _Au même moment, quelques étages plus hauts_

-« Monsieur Riley » ? Demanda timidement la secrétaire en frappant à la porte du puissant industriel.

-« Nancy je vous ai dit que j'étais en rendez-vous et que je ne voulais pas être dérangé », protesta son patron.

-« Je sais, je suis désolée mais c'est important. Amanda Telis m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle accompagne deux agents fédéraux dans le bâtiment ».

-« Quoi » ? Manqua de s'étrangler Riley en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil.

-« Du calme, il y a sûrement une bonne explication », réagit son interlocuteur avant de se tourner vers la femme qui attendait nerveusement près de la porte. « A-t-elle dit pour quel motif » ?

-« Non juste qu'ils sont là pour un de nos employé, John Sigert », répondit la jeune femme avec le peu d'informations qu'on lui avait donné.

-« Merci Nancy », marmonna Riley en la congédiant d'un geste nerveux de la main, avant de se tourner vers l'homme face à lui. « Ils viennent le même jour que vous, c'est un signe, nous devons tout arrêter ».

-« Je vous déconseille de jouer à ce jeu-là Riley, nous sommes tous allés trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Shepherd n'apprécierait pas de vous voir vous débiner alors que nous sommes si près du but, et vous savez comment elle traite les gens qui essayent de la poignarder dans le dos », répondit l'homme sur un ton d'avertissement.

-« J'aimerais bien vous y voir Nigel ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouvez avec une fusée à plusieurs millions sur les bras ! Cela fait des semaines que le lancement aurait dû avoir lieu, est-ce que Shepherd imagine que c'est facile de cacher un engin de cette taille ? Certains de mes employés commencent à se demander pourquoi nous ne l'avons toujours pas envoyée en orbite », protesta l'homme d'affaire.

-« Alors déplacez à nouveau la fusée. Nous aurons bientôt le dernier élément qui nous permettra de passer à la phase deux, inutile de paniquer », répliqua sèchement Borden sans se laisser impressionner. Il avait été envoyé ici pour calmer le richissime homme d'affaire, mais la présence du FBI compliquait les choses. La coïncidence était gênante c'est vrai, mais il savait également quel était le prix payé par ceux qui échouaient à obtenir ce que Shepherd voulait, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options.

-« Les fédéraux sont ici, je crois avoir des raisons de paniquer », répondit Riley.

-« Cet homme, John Sigert, est-ce que vous le connaissez » ? Demanda Borden d'un ton calme.

-« J'ai des milliers d'employés dans le monde, des centaines rien qu'ici à New-York, je ne les connais pas tous, loin de là », lui fit remarquer le PDG avec irritation.

-« Est-ce qu'il a travaillé sur notre projet » ? Riley pâlit à cette idée et se rua sur son ordinateur afin de chercher la fiche de Sigert dans les dossiers du personnel.

-« En effet… il a vérifié les moteurs… ».

-« Inutile de paniquer, il a simplement fait son travail, rien ne pouvait lui permettre de savoir à quoi cette fusée est destinée », essaya de le tranquilliser Borden, sentant la situation sur le point de lui échapper.

-« Mais si les fédéraux lui ont proposé un accord » ? Demanda Riley d'un ton nerveux.

-« Un accord pour quoi ? Il n'a rien à leur apprendre… Et s'ils étaient vraiment venu vous arrêter, croyez-moi ils auraient envoyé plus que deux agents », répondit le psychiatre en secouant la tête.

-« Alors que faisons-nous » ?

-« Moi rien, je ne suis pas censé être là vous vous rappelez ? Mais rien ne vous empêche de demander des précisions sur l'enquête qu'ils mènent. Sans mandat ils ne peuvent pas aller bien loin ».

-« Oui… oui vous avez raison, je vais faire ça ». Se ruant sur son téléphone, Riley passa plusieurs appels pour lancer le déplacement du projet de Shepherd, avant de contacter la sécurité.

-« Ils ne savent rien de plus… Je vais devoir aller parler à Amanda… ».

-« Attendez plutôt qu'elle soit seule… Ils n'ont pas demandé à vous rencontrer, donc vous n'êtes pas la cible », conseilla prudemment Borden.

-« C'est mon entreprise, je suis en droit de venir poser des questions », objecta Riley.

-« Sans savoir de quoi il retourne ? Cela pourrait au contraire paraître suspect », répondit le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Peu importe… J'y vais », dit le PDG d'un ton décidé.

-« Ne faites rien de stupide, vous saluez, vous demandez en quoi consiste l'enquête et c'est tout », l'avertit d'un ton menaçant Borden. « Si vous faites tout capoter maintenant croyez-moi le FBI sera le dernier de vos soucis… »

-« Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour me couvrir », lui rétorqua son interlocuteur, la peur le faisait manifestement sur-réagir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Borden vit l'homme quitter son bureau, récupérant ses deux gardes du corps qui attendaient à l'extérieur au passage. Le psychiatre jura à haute-voix avant de contourner le bureau pour faire défiler les images de vidéosurveillance sur l'écran que Riley consultait quelques instants auparavant, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'immobilisa finalement sur les deux personnes qu'il reconnut sans mal en compagnie d'une femme portant un badge de Riley Aerospace… Weller et Jane… Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien du tout…

…..

 _Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là_

-« J'ai trouvé du nouveau », annonça Parker d'un ton sombre en entrant dans le poste de commandement de Shepherd. Celle-ci releva le nez des schémas qu'elle étudiait, et lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Nigel n'est pas aussi fiable que nous le pensons ».

-« Explique », exigea simplement Shepherd en plissant les yeux.

-« Ses explications à propos de cette agent du FBI… Patterson… me paraissaient bizarre, alors j'ai demandé à un de nos hommes de la suivre ».

-« Et » ?

-« Hier soir elle s'est rendue très tard dans un immeuble du centre-ville en compagnie de Remi. D'après le gardien que nous avons soudoyé elles sont allés au neuvième étage ».

-« Qu'y-a-t-il à cet étage » ?

-« Une seule chose… un cabinet gynécologique », admit Parker. Shepherd plissa davantage encore les yeux face à la nouvelle.

-« Remi ne peut pas être enceinte, elle aurait été incapable de garder ce secret pour elle… et même dans ce cas, elle en aurait parlé à Roman qui lui n'aurait pas pu garder ça pour lui… Il déteste Weller, en fait il déteste tout homme qui s'approche trop de sa sœur adorée… Même si je dois reconnaitre que l'idée a du potentiel… cela pourrait être un très bon moyen de contrôler Weller et lui faire oublier ce gosse qu'il va avoir avec la Marshal… Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de s'y préparer, cela ferait un bon plan de secours », marmonna-t-elle songeusement.

-« Si elle était là-bas pour faire ce que vous lui avez demandé, regagner la confiance des fédéraux, cela ne laisse qu'une seule autre option… », insista Parker.

-« L'agent Patterson est enceinte… de Nigel… », termina lentement Shepherd.

-« Manifestement son… infiltration est allée plus loin qu'il ne le pensait », commenta ironiquement Parker. Il avait toujours détesté le médecin et son côté moralisateur et n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir le prendre en défaut.

-« Ce qui nous pose effectivement un problème… », admit Shepherd.

…

 _Riley Aerospace, au même moment_

Une nouvelle fois, Kurt maudit en silence Nas, et maudit également son propre excès de confiance. Malgré son aspect froid, l'agent de la NSA leur avait déjà prouvé que son obsession d'arrêter Sandstorm l'amenait parfois à prendre des décisions sans toujours se soucier des conséquences. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter après autant de temps à piétiner, le fait de trouver d'un seul coup plusieurs pistes valables était presque inespéré. Pourtant ils savaient tous que les erreurs naissaient de la précipitation, et le risque que prenait Nas en sortant du cadre de la mission les mettait tous en danger. Il aurait sans doute dû lui assigner Reade ou Tasha comme binôme afin de parer à ce genre d'éventualité…

-« _Nas, l'étage où se situe le bureau de Sigert est bien plus fréquenté. Les chances que quelqu'un remarque que vous n'avez rien à y faire sont plus élevées_ », essaya de la convaincre Patterson.

-« _Je dirais que je suis venu faire une vérification de sécurité suite à la mort de Sigert_ », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« _Ce genre de chose serait faite par un de leur propre administrateur système, pas par un sous-traitant_ », objecta la blonde en essayant de suivre les balises radio de tout le monde en même temps. « _Telis est en train d'emmener Weller et Jane à l'opposé de votre position, ils risquent de mettre trop de temps à intervenir en cas de problème_ ».

-« _Raison de plus, elle veut sûrement gagner du temps avant que quelqu'un ne fasse disparaitre les preuves_ », s'entêta Nas. Ils entendirent distinctement Patterson soupirer alors que leur amie renonçait, comprenant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait changer la femme d'avis.

-« L'équipe va nous retrouver ici », indiqua finalement Telis en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de conférence.

-« Parfait », se força à répondre Kurt. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, mais à leur grande surprise se fut Riley qui entra.

-« Bonjour, Zach Riley, propriétaire de cette magnifique entreprise. J'ai entendu dire que nous avions deux représentants du FBI dans nos murs. Que nous vaut la visite d'une si auguste institution » ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton mielleux, sans doute le même qu'il utilisait pour convaincre ses investisseurs de tenter un partenariat. Il en faisait cependant beaucoup trop, et Jane comme Kurt avait assez d'expérience pour noter la crispation de sa mâchoire et son ton légèrement tendu. La jeune femme de son côté était également méfiante, cherchant à savoir si Riley l'avait reconnu comme Remi ou non.

-« Directeur adjoint Kurt Weller », se présenta Kurt en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. « Et voici mon équipière, Jane ». L'homme ne jeta qu'un rapide regard à la brune tatouée, ne montrant aucun signe de l'avoir reconnu, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers la personne manifestement en charge.

-« Si je puis demander, quelle enquête vous amène ici » ?

-« L'un de vos employés, John Sigert a été retrouvé assassiné ce matin », répondit Jane.

-« Mon Dieu c'est horrible » ! S'exclama Riley en paraissant pourtant presque soulagé. Sa réaction ne les surpris pas, considérant le fait qu'il travaillait avec Shepherd, l'homme devait craindre que leur visite ne le concerne. Eh bien c'était vrai dans un sens mais il ne le savait pas encore. Échangeant un bref regard, Kurt et Jane croisèrent mentalement les doigts pour que Nas ne se fasse pas prendre. Le tatouage leur donnait un prétexte en or pour être ici, tout gâcher maintenant serait catastrophique.

-« Mme Telis nous parlait justement de lui en attendant que son équipe arrive », précisa Kurt.

-« Eh bien, je ne connaissais pas personnellement cet homme alors je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider… Mais laissez-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous aider dans votre enquête », dit Riley avec un faux regret qui ne parvint pas à les tromper, même s'il fallait probablement admettre que c'était parce qu'ils connaissaient la vraie nature de certaines de ses relations.

-« En fait nous aurions également besoin d'accéder à son bureau », répondit Weller.

-« Bien sûr », répondit Riley la méfiance revenue dans ses yeux. « Mais vous devez bien comprendre que certains de nos brevets sont secrets et sont la clé de notre réussite. Il faudra un mandat très précis pour que mes avocats vous laissent accéder à ce qu'il vous faut. Nos concurrents sont sans cesse à l'affut d'un moyen de découvrir nos secrets et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fuites ».

-« Je vous assure que nos techniciens sont très professionnels et tenus à la plus grande confidentialité concernant les enquêtes sur lesquels ils travaillent », répliqua Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, saisissant la perche qui lui était tendue et jouant la carte de l'agent offensé.

-« Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre le contraire… Amanda un mot s'il vous plait » ? Demanda Riley en faisant précipitamment machine arrière. La femme l'accompagna dehors, et Kurt en profita.

-« Nas, je ne sais pas quelle folie vous vous apprêtez à faire, mais quoi que ce soit dépêchez-vous. Riley ne prend pas très bien notre présence ici et même si il pense que nous ne sommes pas venus pour lui, il va sûrement envoyer quelqu'un nettoyer l'ordinateur de Sigert dans les minutes qui viennent ».

-« _Si il fait ça, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, probablement en relation avec Shepherd_ », répondit aussitôt l'agent de la NSA. « _J'y suis… Personne… J'entre_ ».

….

 _Bureau de John Sigert_

Jetant un dernier regard aux alentours dans le couloir désert, Nas testa la poignée de la porte, la trouvant sans surprise verrouillée. Fort heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait d'un modèle avec une fermeture électromagnétique assez ancienne, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la mettre hors-circuit, ce qui lui permit d'entrer juste avant que deux techniciens en blouse de laboratoire ne tournent à l'angle du couloir pour venir vers elle. Relâchant la respiration qu'elle avait instinctivement retenue, l'agent de la NSA parcourut rapidement les lieux du regard.

-« Je me connecte à l'ordinateur », dit-elle à l'attention du reste de l'équipe.

-« _Faites vite_ », gronda Weller dans son oreillette. Démarrant rapidement l'appareil, la jeune femme brancha son craqueur de mot de passe dessus pour forcer l'ouverture de la session. Cela lui donnait quelques instants de libre pour fouiller rapidement la pièce. La plupart de la décoration était très standard : une chaise pour les visiteurs en face du bureau de Sigert, des murs bleus pales unis, uniquement troublé par quelques cadres où se trouvaient des reproductions d'art grec antique trahissant les centres d'intérêts de l'ancien propriétaire. Toute la pièce était rangée avec un soin qui confinait presque à la maniaquerie. Un détail attira cependant l'attention de Nas, qui s'approcha de l'une des plantes en pot près de la fenêtre. En elle-même, elle n'avait rien de particulier, elle avait vu la même dans tous les bureaux. La terre à son pied présentait cependant une étrange décoloration, comme si quelqu'un l'avait récemment remuée.

-« Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose », indiqua-t-elle dans son micro.

-« _Je n'ai pas de visibilité sur les couloirs, je ne peux pas vous dire si quelqu'un arrive_ », lui fit nerveusement remarquer Patterson.

-« Tout va bien, il ne me faut plus que quelques instants », répondit l'agent en commençant à gratter la terre. Très vite, ses doigts trouvèrent un petit morceau de plastique, et tirant dessus elle mit au jour une carte mémoire enfermée dans un petit sachet.

-« Attendez, il y a quelque chose de bizarre… Le système de contrôle des badges à l'entrée est sous-traité à une entreprise qui est bien moins regardante que Riley sur sa sécurité… Je me suis connectée dessus et la carte de Sigert a été utilisée pour entrer sur le site il y a dix minutes », intervint soudain Patterson.

-« _Celui qui l'a tué a dû la lui prendre_ », commenta Jane. L'agent se redressa et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ordinateur. Son petit programme avait fait son effet et elle se connecta rapidement, lançant immédiatement un téléchargement de tout le contenu du disque dur.

-« _Il ou elle cherche sûrement quelque chose ici_ », ajouta Jane.

-« _Cela devient trop risqué, sortez de là_ » ! Ordonna Kurt.

-« J'y suis presque », répondit l'agent de la NSA en débranchant finalement son attirail et en le rempochant. Elle leva ensuite le sachet devant ses yeux. « Et je pense avoir trouvé ce que le tueur cherchait », répondit Nas en se redressant.

-« Et je vous en remercie, vous m'évitez des efforts inutiles », dit soudain une voix dans son dos. L'agent se figea sur place, avant de lever lentement les mains en l'air.

-« Tournez-vous », ordonna la voix. Lentement Nas s'exécuta, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme face à elle : le dernier agent de la CIA ayant participé à Orion. « Donnez-moi ça », exigea ensuite l'homme en indiquant le sachet du menton.

 _-« Jane est en chemin_ », indiqua Patterson d'in ton nerveux dans son oreille. « _Weller a des ennuis, il semble que Riley ait décidé de se débarrasser d'eux_ ». Nas jeta le sachet vers son opposant, profitant du fait que ses yeux étaient momentanément tournés afin de suivre sa trajectoire pour se saisir une espèce de reproduction d'Hadès en plâtre sur l'étagère voisine et la projeter sur lui. Sans perdre de temps elle se jeta sur l'ancien agent de la CIA, cherchant à lui arracher son arme. Une mêlée furieuse s'engagea, et elle encaissa un coup de poing au ventre qui manqua de lui faire lâcher prise avant de flanquer un violent coup de pied dans la main de son adversaire qui lâcha son arme. Enchainant avec un coup de genou au ventre qui l'envoya au sol, l'agent de la NSA se rua ensuite sur l'arme, mais l'homme la saisit par la cheville droite et la déséquilibra avant d'essayer de la tirer vers lui. Se servant de son pied gauche libre elle le frappa deux fois au visage, faisant éclater son nez en sang. Son agresseur ne se laissa pas décourager, et attrapant un morceau de plâtre cassé se releva avec l'intention de la poignarder avec. La jeune femme rampa rapidement sur les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de l'arme au sol et s'en saisit, avant de se retourner et de tirer deux balles dans le torse de son opposant. L'homme resta figé quelques instants sur place par la surprise, avant de s'écrouler lentement au sol.

-« _Nas ! Est-ce que tout va bien_ » ? Demanda Patterson d'un ton pressant dans son oreillette.

-« Oui… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour… ». L'agent n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un nouvel arrivant passait la porte, un automatique brandit devant lui. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme des vigiles de l'entreprise mais un costume noir, et il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un des sbires de Riley. L'homme avait cependant l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, et il ouvrit le feu sans attendre. L'une des balles s'enfonça dans sa jambe droite, la faisant grogner de douleur alors que Nas se trainait difficilement à couvert derrière le bureau. Se redressant comme elle pouvait, elle riposta de son mieux, avant de finir par entendre le cliquetis du percuteur ne rencontrant que la chambre vide, une fois qu'elle eut épuisé ses munitions.

-« Pas de chance », commenta l'homme en approchant, l'arme pointée sur sa tête.

…..

 _Quelques instants plus tôt, avec Kurt et Jane_

-« Une minute… où est Telis » ? Demanda Jane en ne voyant pas leur accompagnatrice revenir. Fronçant les sourcils Kurt s'approcha de la porte et regarda dans le couloir.

-« Elle n'est plus là… je n'aime pas ça… Tant pis, on se replie », décida l'agent du FBI. Ils étaient en plein territoire ennemi sans même savoir combien d'adversaires se trouvaient face à eux, et sans que Patterson puisse leur dire d'où le danger venait. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, Jane lui emboita aussitôt le pas, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le bureau de Sigert.

-« Patterson, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'arriver là-bas plus vite » ? Demanda rapidement Jane alors qu'ils accéléraient le pas sans se soucier des employés civils qu'ils croisaient.

-« Cela devient trop risqué, sortez de là », exigea Kurt à Nas en entendant que le tueur de Sigert pouvait se trouver dans les locaux.

-« _Il y a un deuxième accès côté nord, vous allez devoir vous séparer pour bloquer les deux voies d'accès au bureau_ », les renseigna la blonde. Avec une hésitation, Weller hocha la tête vers sa petit-amie, qui lui lança un sourire confiant avant de suivre les instructions de leur amie. Pendant ce temps, il reprit sa progression vers le bureau, trouvant finalement sur sa route Riley et l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-« Ah monsieur Riley, vous tombez bien. Votre charmante collaboratrice nous a laissé tomber et… », commença Kurt avant de se jeter à couvert dans un bureau lorsque l'homme de main de Riley le braqua soudainement.

-« Tue-le » ! Entendit-il ordonner Riley avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne. Rapidement il échangea plusieurs coups de feu avec le garde du corps, tout en criant dans son oreillette : « Patterson nous avons besoin de renfort, Riley semble avoir estimé que nous étions un risque trop grand pour lui ».

-« _Reade et Tasha sont en route_ », lui répondit nerveusement son amie, alors qu'elle continuait de guider Jane en même temps. Trouvant finalement une ouverture, Kurt parvint à neutraliser son opposant avant de reprendre sa course vers le bureau de Sigert. En chemin, il s'étonna de ne croiser aucun garde : soit ils étaient extrêmement longs à répondre aux coups de feu qui retentissaient un peu partout dans le bâtiment, soit Riley les avait tenu à l'écart pour que ses fidèles fassent le sale travail en paix.

…

 _Avec Nas_

L'agent de la NSA regarda en frémissant l'automatique braqué sur sa tête d'une main qui ne tremblait pas. Lentement elle laissa son arme vide tomber au sol, pressant une main sur sa jambe blessée pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Le geste était futile elle le savait, car dans quelques secondes elle serait morte. « Bang ». La détonation manqua de la faire tressaillir, et elle attendit en vain la douleur. Baissant les yeux vers son corps elle ne remarqua pas de différence, avant de relever la tête et de voir la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur la chemise blanche de son agresseur. L'homme s'effondra, révélant un Weller passablement essoufflé derrière lui.

-« Quand je dis que vous sortez, ça veut dire immédiatement », grogna le directeur adjoint en s'approchant rapidement d'elle. Constatant que sa blessure saignait abondamment, il retira sa ceinture et la serra autour de sa jambe pour tenter de limiter la perte de sang.

-« Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois », essaya d'ironiser la blessée avant de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il sera plus fort son garrot improvisé.

-« Patterson j'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement », ordonna Kurt.

-« _Déjà en route_ », lui répondit la blonde.

-« Tenez », dit Nas en lui tendant le disque qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et en faisant signe vers la carte mémoire toujours dans son sachet. « Prenez ça aussi, nous pouvons garder l'histoire de la technicienne qui est tombée sur un vol et prétendre que ces deux imbéciles ce sont entretués, mais personne ne doit savoir ce que nous avons récupéré… »

-« Attendez, ce type est-ce que c'est…»

-« Un ancien d'Orion ? Oui », grimaça Nas.

-« Jane ne va pas aimer ça », marmonna Kurt. L'agent de la NSA releva la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air interrogateur. « Où est-elle» ?

…..

 _Avec Jane, quelques minutes plus tôt._

La brune suivait les indications de Patterson aussi vite que son amie pouvait les lui donner, s'étonnant cependant de ne pas rencontrer d'opposition. Une bruit de fusillade lointain et la voix de la blonde lui annonçant que Nas était tombée dans une embuscade lui fit accélérer l'allure, avant que son cœur ne se mette à battre plus vite lorsque Kurt se retrouva lui aussi sous le feu ennemi. Entendant un bruit de voix devant elle, Jane se força pourtant à ralentir l'allure afin de ne pas tomber elle aussi dans un piège.

-« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Nous avions la situation sous contrôle », gronda une voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Que faisait Borden ici ?

-« Ils voulaient voir l'un de nos ordinateurs, ils auraient pu y trouver des traces du projet », se défendit Riley.

-« Il n'y a rien dedans qui aurait pu leur indiquer quoi que ce soit, pour n'importe qui, même vos ingénieurs ce n'est qu'une fusée, un autre projet dans une longue liste de commande. Vous avez paniqué et maintenant le FBI va être à vos trousses… en supposant que Shepherd vous laisse vivre bien entendu ». Jane en avait assez entendu. Si elle voulait préserver leur opération, elle avait encore quelque chose qu'elle pouvait tenter, même si cela lui déplaisait….

-« FBI, on ne bouge plus », dit-elle fermement en tournant dans le couloir, son arme brandit devant elle. Dès que les deux hommes furent dans son champ de vision, elle la baissa cependant, faisant mine de reconnaitre Borden.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là » ? Siffla-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de simuler la colère. Il lui suffisait après tout de penser à ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie.

-« Shepherd m'a envoyé pour essayer de calmer cet imbécile », grogna le médecin en foudroyant du regard Riley.

-« Grande réussite apparemment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est mis à tirer dans tous les sens » ? Ironisa Jane

-« Vous êtes fou ! Elle est avec le FBI » ! Protesta l'homme d'affaire.

-« Non elle est avec nous », répliqua Borden, même si au fond de lui il doutait un peu de cette affirmation.

-« L'endroit va bientôt grouiller de fédéraux », indiqua la brune tatouée en regardant vers Riley.

-« Je ne comprends pas… Vous étiez là pour m'arrêter », balbutia celui-ci, clairement perdu.

-« Bien sûr que non, nous suivions l'un de mes tatouages ».

-« Lequel » ? S'enquit Borden.

-« Charon. Un tueur à gage apparemment assez connu sur le Dark-Web. Son vrai nom était John Sigert, et il a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Il portait le même tatouage que moi, alors Weller et moi sommes venu enquêter ici », répondit sèchement Jane, en essayant de paraître crédible. Heureusement, Borden sembla acheter son explication.

-« Donc l'opération a été compromise pour rien… Shepherd sera ravie de l'apprendre… ».

-« Eh bien… nous pourrons lui expliquer », répondit nerveusement Riley, inquiet à l'idée de faire face à Shepherd.

-« Vous pourrez lui expliquer, c'est de votre faute », grogna Borden en secouant la tête.

-« Je vais les lancer sur une fausse piste, profitez-en temps que le périmètre n'est pas encore complétement bouclé », intervint Jane, essayant d'agir aussi froidement que Remi. Riley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit rapidement, tandis que Borden s'attardait quelques secondes.

-« Dites à Patterson que… »

-« Tirez-vous avant que je change d'avis », l'interrompit la brune en lui jetant un regard de haine pure, la main toujours crispée sur la crosse de son arme. Le médecin n'hésita pas et tourna les talons, et elle le regarda fuir dans le couloir, luttant contre l'envie de lui tirer une balle dans le dos. Après quelques instants pour se calmer, elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait laissé échapper Riley pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être de leur couverture, mais nul doute que Pellington n'allait pas apprécier. Elle avait aussi laissé échapper Borden, quelque chose que Patterson n'allait pas apprécier non plus…

…

 _Deux heures plus tard, planque de Sandstorm_

Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour quitter les lieux et s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis avant de se retrouver ici, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Maintenant cependant la partie délicate commençait, pensa Borden alors qu'il finissait de détailler les derniers évènements à Shepherd. La femme le fixait sans ciller depuis de longues minutes, et la situation commençait à devenir inquiétante.

-« Donc si je comprends bien, des mois de travail ont été gâchés parce que vous n'avez pas su vous contrôler », dit-elle d'un ton dangereux en fixant ensuite Riley qui déglutit nerveusement.

-« Je pensais qu'ils étaient là pour moi… »

-« Et sans Remi tout aurait pu être encore bien pire… Je ne tolère pas la stupidité », grogna la femme en levant son arme vers la tête de Riley.

-« Attendez ! J'ai donné des ordres pour que la fusée soit déplacée avant que les fédéraux ne soient là. J'ai encore des gens fidèles à l'intérieur, et les données devraient être effacées à l'heure qu'il est… ».

-« Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être… Mais tu peux encore m'être utile », admit Shepherd, semblant se raviser avant de pointer ensuite son arme sur Borden. « Si il y a quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que la stupidité, c'est qu'on me trahisse ».

-« Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas un traître » ! Se défendit nerveusement le médecin.

-« Oh vraiment ? Donc l'agent Patterson ne porte pas ton enfant » ? Demanda Shepherd, laissant échapper un sourire sinistre en le voyant accuser le coup. « Étrange que tu ne l'aies pas mentionné lors de ton débriefing n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui m'amène à me demander si tu nous as vraiment tout dit… Ou peut-être que les fédéraux t'ont fait une meilleure offre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, l'immunité pour pouvoir rester avec ta nouvelle famille » ?

-« Non ! Je ne coopère pas avec le FBI », protesta Borden en faisant un pas en arrière, alors que Parker se réjouissait manifestement de la situation.

-« Étrange venant de l'homme qui n'a pas réussi à accomplir sa mission, une mission pourtant très simple. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment essayé de m'obéir, ou est-ce que tu attendais une occasion de retourner chez les fédéraux ? Après tout, tu m'avais l'air bien pressé la dernière fois », dit soupçonneusement Shepherd.

-« Non ! Je ne travaille pas pour les fédéraux, je suis loyal à notre cause » !

-« Peu importe, à partir du moment où tu as décidé de nous cacher ça tu es devenu un risque. Maintenant je ne peux plus te renvoyer au FBI, qui sait ce que tu pourrais leur raconter... ».

-« Je ne vais rien leur raconter », répliqua nerveusement le médecin en sentant un frisson glacé courir le long de son dos.

-« Oh, sur ce point nous sommes d'accord. Comme je le disais, je ne tolère pas l'échec », grimaça Shepherd avant de presser deux fois sur la détente. La première balle le frappa au ventre, et la deuxième au poumon. Malgré le choc et la perte de sang, les facultés mentales de Borden étaient encore suffisamment efficaces pour que sa formation médicale lui indique qu'elle l'avait fait exprès afin de prolonger son agonie. La dernière pensée de Robert Borden, autrefois Nigel Thornton, alors qu'il mourrait en se vidant lentement de son sang sur ce sol en béton froid fut pour Patterson et son enfant à naître. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui dire de vive voix qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer… Ses yeux se fermèrent ensuite, et il sombra pour toujours dans le néant.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 96_

14/06/2018


	97. Chap 97 - Conséquences

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Oui, les femmes de cette équipe ont tendances à être un peu têtues lorsque quelque chose leur tient à cœur. Jane a sauvé les meubles, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant aux yeux de Shepherd ?

 **Elislin** : yeah, Borden need to disapear to the next developpement of this story ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

L'opération d'infiltration chez Riley Aerospace ne tourne pas du tout comme prévu lorsque le PDG de l'entreprise vient à la rencontre de Jane et Kurt pour connaitre les raisons de leur visite. Si dans un premier temps Nas parvient sans mal à se connecter aux serveurs de Riley, le fait que la carte d'accès de Sigert soit utilisée pour entrer dans le bâtiment lui fait craindre que quelqu'un n'efface les données de son ordinateur. Sortant complétement du plan prévu malgré l'interdiction de Kurt, elle se rend donc dans le bureau du mort, à l'opposé de la sortie. Si elle y fait une découverte, elle doit également affronter le tueur qui s'est introduit dans les locaux avec le même but qu'elle. Après l'avoir abattu pour sauver sa vie, la jeune femme est ensuite prise à partie par l'un des gardes du corps de Riley. Craignant que le FBI ne soit sur sa piste pour ses liens avec Shepherd, le puissant homme d'affaire a décidé d'éliminer tout ce qui pourrait conduire à lui, malgré les recommandations de Borden envoyé sur place pour qu'il ne perde pas son sang-froid. Dans une tentative de sauver la situation, Jane laisse Borden et Riley fuir afin de maintenir l'illusion qu'elle agit dans l'intérêt de Sandstorm. Ce n'est cependant pas sans conséquences pour Borden, qui est exécuté par Shepherd pour son échec et pour avoir caché que Patterson était enceinte de lui. Jugeant qu'il représentait un trop grand risque de sécurité, la cheffe de Sandstorm se débarrasse de lui, sur les conseils de Parker.

….

 **Chapitre 97 – Conséquences**

….

 _SUV de Tasha et Reade, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt_

-« C'était une perte de temps », grommela la Latina d'un ton mécontent en regardant machinalement par la vitre côté passager.

-« Nous avons tout de même confirmé son identité », commenta son coéquipier d'un ton pourtant peu convaincu, tant la visite à la morgue ne leur avait pas appris quoi que ce soit qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà.

-« Magnifique, comme si nous pouvions en douter avec son visage et le tatouage… et pendant ce temps-là Weller et Jane se retrouvent à couvrir Nas et à se jeter dans la gueule du loup », répondit Tasha en soupirant.

-« Moi aussi j'aimerais être là-bas pour les couvrir, mais Weller sait ce qu'il fait. Avec la mort de Sigert, ils ont une excuse valable pour aller enquêter sans laisser penser que nous savons pour la fusée, il n'y a aucune raison que Riley soupçonne quelque chose », essaya de la tranquilliser Reade, même si il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Jane de la torture et pris conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré en fait, les liens entre eux s'étaient considérablement renforcés. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir être là pour assurer les arrières de leurs amis était difficile à avaler, et il devait admettre qu'il se demandait si leur patron ne les avait pas envoyés à l'écart pour s'être opposés au désir de Jane que Roman obtienne l'immunité…

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il rejeta cependant l'idée, car même si son chef avait recommencé à perdre plus facilement son sang-froid dès que Jane était concernée maintenant qu'ils étaient proches à nouveau, il ne laisserait pas ses sentiments interférer avec la bonne marche de l'enquête. D'un point de vue purement professionnel, le fait de leur demander d'aller vérifier une autre piste afin de ne pas perdre de temps se justifiait pleinement.

Certes ils n'avaient pas faire mystère de leur méfiance envers Roman, y compris devant Jane, car le contraire aurait été hypocrite. D'ailleurs leur amie avait bien compris et même admis qu'ils puissent être en désaccord avec elle sur ce point. Tout comme lui, Tasha comprenait très bien que la brune tatouée désire sauver son frère, le dernier membre vivant de sa famille biologique, et plus important, Jane le savait aussi. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il voulait tempérer ses espoirs, mais par crainte qu'elle ne souffre à nouveau en pensant pouvoir sauver son frère pour être détrompée ensuite. Sans même parler de la difficulté que représentait le fait de négocier un tel accord avec Pellington, Roman pouvait aussi mourir si Shepherd apprenait qu'il comptait la trahir… Connaissant Zapata et ses instincts protecteurs, Reade savait que c'était surtout la crainte qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à leurs amis qui parlait.

-« Ce n'est pas Weller qui m'inquiète », répondit sa coéquipière en descendant de la voiture qu'il venait de garer devant l'immeuble de Sigert.

-« Tu penses que Jane pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide pour prouver que Roman est sincère » ?

-« Eh bien… ce serait une possibilité c'est vrai… Elle veut tellement qu'il obtienne cet accord… Mais je pense que pour le moment elle a surtout davantage envie d'assurer les arrières du patron qu'autre chose… », dit pensivement la Latina alors qu'ils entraient dans l'immeuble.

-« C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'ils refont vraiment équipe sur le terrain depuis que… nous l'avons ramené », approuva son coéquipier en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

-« Après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'affaire Sélacios, j'imagine qu'elle veut surtout s'assurer que Weller revienne en un seul morceau, c'est pour ça que je suis presque sûre qu'elle ne fera rien de stupide », commenta Tasha en entrant dans la cabine. « De toute façon… si c'est le cas je connais ses points faibles et je te garantis qu'elle va comprendre la leçon », marmonna-t-elle ensuite alors que l'ascenseur commençait à monter. Reade s'autorisa un reniflement moqueur, sachant que son amie ne ferait pas de mal à Jane, mais qu'elle et Patterson avaient sans doute développé leurs propres méthodes pour faire savoir à la brune tatouée qu'elle avait franchi la ligne sans la blesser.

-« Alors où est le problème » ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-« Nas… je ne lui fait pas confiance… Bien sûr elle a l'air plus agréable ces derniers temps, et elle donne l'impression d'avoir arrêté de vouloir sacrifier Jane mais… je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu'elle savait que Jane devait être la taupe de Sandstorm depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé sur Time Square, et qu'elle n'a rien dit. Si elle l'avait fait, les choses auraient sans doute été différentes… Jane n'aurait pas appris tout ça par Oscar et il n'aurait pas pu la manipuler, parce que la Jane que nous connaissons depuis qu'elle est sortie de ce sac n'est pas celle que Shepherd voulait… Elle n'aurait pas eu à subir les tortures de ce salopard de Keaton parce qu'en apprenant qu'elle n'était pas Taylor dans un contexte différent, Weller ne l'aurait pas arrêté et nous ne l'aurions pas abandonné… Sans parler de Mayfair qui serait toujours en vie », répondit Tasha avec mauvaise humeur.

-« Tasha… Nous n'en savons rien… Moi aussi j'aimerais changer les choses, notamment par rapport à la manière dont nous avons traité Jane, mais rappelle-toi ce que nous a dit Iliana : peu importe avec quelle force nous essayerons, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé ».

-« Je sais », marmonna La Latina. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois aimer ça ».

-« Non c'est vrai, mais ça ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles à accepter. Même Jane à l'air d'avoir réussi à remonter un peu la pente alors qu'elle est celle qui a le plus subis. Nous devons continuer à l'aider à aller dans cette direction, pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs parce que nous nous sentons coupable ».

-« Je sais », répéta Tasha en sortant de l'ascenseur. « C'est juste que… tout cela commence à faire beaucoup en à peine quelques mois… parfois j'aimerais que tout s'arrête, que nous ayons enfin un vrai break. Plus de criminels à traquer, plus de Sandstorm, juste nous tous ensemble profitant un peu de la vie », soupira la jeune femme.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens… Ne rien trouver pendant tout ce temps était difficile mais… », un petit coup au ventre de la part de sa coéquipière coupa l'agent afro-américain dans son élan et il lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de voir son doigt pointé vers une porte entrebâillée. Il ne lui fallut qu'un rapide regard pour constater que le numéro correspondait à celui de l'appartement de Sigert, et que la serrure avait été forcée. Sortant son arme pour imiter Zapata qui venait de prendre position, il hocha la tête vers elle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied. Les deux agents entrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, se séparant pour explorer les pièces.

-« RAS », retentit la voix de Tasha depuis la cuisine.

-« RAS ici aussi », répondit Reade en quittant la chambre pour revenir dans le salon. Il balaya des yeux les meubles renversés, les coussins du canapé éventrés, les cadres brisés au sol ou sur les murs, avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière. « Soit Sigert est l'homme le moins ordonné que j'ai jamais vu, soit quelqu'un a retourné son appart… ».

-« Mais pour chercher quoi » ? Demanda Tasha en regardant elle aussi le chaos ambiant.

-« Bonne question… Le travail d'un rival » ?

-« Ou d'un commanditaire mécontent. Peut-être que Sigert a foiré un boulot et que son employeur a décidé de faire place nette », proposa la Latina.

-« Si c'est bien le cas, la question est : est-ce que le tueur a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait » ?

-« Difficile à dire sans savoir de quoi il s'agit… », commenta Zapata en sortant une paire de gants en latex de sa poche et en commençant à fouiller. « J'ai un câble d'alimentation mais pas l'ordinateur portable qui va avec », ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-« Des livres sur la mythologie grecque, des reproductions d'œuvres antiques… Ce type était passionné mais si il a codé la liste de ses cibles ou de ses contact là-dedans même Patterson risque d'en avoir pour un moment à essayer de trouver de quoi il s'agit », grommela Reade en fouillant de son côté. Tasha sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de leur amie blonde.

-« Nous sommes chez Sigert, son appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille, apparemment quelqu'un est passé avant nous et cherchait quelque chose ».

-« _Vous pensez que c'est là qu'on l'a tué_ » ? Lui demanda Patterson.

-« Il y a peu de chances, nous n'avons pas trouvé de traces de sang et vu l'état des lieux je doute que la ou les personnes qui ont fait cela aient pris le temps de nettoyer avant de partir », répondit la Latina.

-« Ça ressemble plus à une tentative de faire croire à un cambriolage un peu bâclée », précisa Reade en continuant de fouiller.

-« Envois nous une équipe technique pour faire les relevés, nous verrons si ils trouvent quelque chose », demanda ensuite Zapata. « Apparemment personne n'a rien entendu car aucun appel n'a été passé à la police, mais j'enverrais quand même quelques agents faire du porte-à-porte ».

-« _Ils sont en route, en attendant dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Riley Aerospace_ », répondit nerveusement Patterson, les faisant échanger un regard inquiet.

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda Tasha en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans attendre.

-« _Nas est sortie du plan. Elle a décidé d'aller dans le bureau de Sigert seule parce qu'elle craint que Riley n'efface des données en attendant le mandat… Weller et Jane sont bloqués avec la supérieure de Sigert et elle n'a pas vraiment l'air décidé à coopérer »._

-« Attends, est-ce qu'en plus ce type travaillait sur le projet de Shepherd ? Ce serait une sacré coïncidence », intervint Reade alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

-« _Ce n'est pas certain mais Nas ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre la piste_ ».

-« Si Jane ou Weller sont blessés à cause des actions de cette imbécile, je jure qu'elle me le paiera », pesta la Latina avant de se ruer vers la voiture sitôt les portes ouvertes en bas de l'immeuble. Sans attendre, Reade la suivit et se glissa derrière le volant, démarrant rapidement toutes sirènes hurlantes.

….

Du fait de la distance les séparant de leur destination, ils n'arrivèrent sur les lieux qu'après que la police locale ait bouclée le périmètre. Plusieurs ambulances se trouvaient déjà là, ainsi que des renforts du FBI et si Patterson ne les avait pas tenus au courant de la situation, autant d'agitation aurait pu les inquiéter. La nouvelle de la blessure de Nas avait également un peu calmé les ardeurs belliqueuses de Zapata, qui en voyant la femme évacuée sur un brancard avait admis qu'elle avait suffisamment payé le prix de ses erreurs sans qu'elle vienne en plus lui reprocher d'avoir mis en danger ses amis. Sans surprise Weller avait pris la direction des opérations avec son efficacité coutumière pour tenir la presse à l'écart et boucler la scène de crime afin d'empêcher que des preuves ne soient escamotées. Les deux agents avaient cependant été très surpris d'apprendre que Riley avait perdu la tête au point d'ordonner d'attaquer des agents fédéraux dans ses propres locaux, même si Jane n'était techniquement pas un agent et qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de Nas.

Zapata avait aussi été la première à remarquer que Jane les avait rejoints légèrement en retard, et semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Entre le recueil des différentes dépositions, la sécurisation des lieux et la recherche de Riley, elle n'avait cependant pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui la troublait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous à l'hôpital. Patterson les avait rejoints le temps que Nas sorte de chirurgie, ce qui avait semblé rendre Jane encore plus anxieuse. Maintenant réunis dans la chambre de l'agent de la NSA, ils essayaient de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-« Qu'ont dit les médecins » ? Demanda Patterson à la femme blessée, qui semblait fatiguée et un peu vaseuse.

-« La balle est rentrée et sortie sans toucher l'os, mais une artère a été endommagée… Sans vous je me serais probablement vidée de mon sang », ajouta Nas avec un regard reconnaissait à Kurt. Celui-ci soupira, hésitant à lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'était mise en danger seule en la voyant aussi affaiblie.

-« Sans vouloir donner l'impression de m'acharner… ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas sortie du plan en vous éloignant des renforts », grommela Tasha avec irritation mais sans réelle animosité, ayant eu un peu le temps de se calmer durant les dernières heures écoulées.

-« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'agent Zapata. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi une simple opération de renseignement a dégénérée de cette façon au milieu de l'entreprise de l'un des plus riches hommes du pays ? J'ai une armée d'avocats embauchés par ses soins qui exigent des réponses », dit Pellington en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Ce sont ses hommes de main qui ont ouvert le feu en premiers », objecta Reade.

-« Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais entendre ce qui est arrivé de la bouche des personnes présentes », lui répondit sèchement le directeur du FBI en se tournant vers Weller. Son subordonné commença à lui détailler le déroulement de l'opération, depuis l'entrée de Nas jusqu'à la fusillade finale. Il ne passa rien sous silence, ni le manque de coopération manifeste de Telis dès que Jane et lui avaient demandé à voir le bureau de Sigert, ni la visite de Riley manifestement venu à la recherche d'informations, pas plus qu'il ne cacha que Nas était sortie du plan établit en se rendant seule dans le bureau, ce qui avait conduit à la fusillade qui les amenée tous ici.

-« Je vois… Manifestement les réactions de Jane Doe n'étaient pas les plus à craindre, vous êtes vous aussi trop impliquée dans cette affaire », dit Pellington en regardant la femme alitée.

-« C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer, sans cela nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la carte mémoire », se défendit l'agent de la NSA avant de grimacer légèrement de douleur lorsque son agitation lui fit bouger sa jambe blessée.

-« Mais vous ne le saviez pas au départ », objecta Pellington en secouant la tête. « Vous avez pris seule cette décision, en ignorant les recommandations de l'agent en charge, sur la simple supposition que Sigert était peut-être impliqué dans le projet de Shepherd… Et quand bien même ce serait vrai ? Il y a plus de 500 employés qui travaillent sur ce site précis, et beaucoup ont dû travailler d'une manière ou d'une autre sur une partie de cette fameuse fusée… si tant est qu'elle existe réellement ».

-« Vous sous-entendez que Roman nous aurait menti ? Dans quel but ? Riley avait manifestement quelque chose à cacher si il a essayé de nous descendre », répondit Kurt.

-« Tout cela pourrait n'être qu'une vaste mise en scène combinée à un concours de circonstances. Après tout, nous n'avons que sa parole », nia Pellington.

-« L'information est vraie, Roman n'a pas essayé de nous attirer dans un piège », intervint Jane, qui s'était tenue tellement tranquille jusque-là qu'ils avaient presque tous oublié sa présence.

-« Je comprends que vous vouliez préserver votre frère, mais je ne mettrais pas cette équipe en danger pour ne pas heurter vos sentiments », répondit le directeur du FBI d'un ton sévère.

-« Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments, je sais que l'information est bonne », s'entêta Jane alors que ses amis commençaient à s'agiter, à la fois de voir Pellington aussi agressif et de voir la brune répliquer.

-« Et sur quoi se base cette information » ? Demanda son interlocuteur. Jane hésita un instant en se mordillant les lèvres, ses yeux passant sur les visages de tous les membres de l'équipe pour s'arrêter sur celui de Patterson.

-« Parce que… Borden était là-bas… avec Riley », répondit-elle finalement. Patterson sursauta avant de lui jeter un regard où se mélangeait douleur et confusion, se demandant sans doute pourquoi son amie ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt.

-« Comment cela Borden était sur place » ? Demanda Pellington partagé entre la surprise et la suspicion. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, d'autant plus si cela pouvait lui permettre de prouver la bonne foi de Roman, la jeune femme tatouée détailla sa rencontre surprise avec la taupe de Sandstorm, et le fait qu'elle les avait laissé s'échapper lui et Riley.

-« Je vois… », commenta le directeur du FBI en semblant réfléchir attentivement à la question.

-« Monsieur… si Jane a fait cela c'était uniquement pour essayer de dissiper les doutes de Riley et préserver sa couverture. Le fait qu'elle les ait laissé partir donne de la crédibilité à ce que Shepherd pense de son rôle ici », dit Tasha en venant au secours de son amie, craignant que son supérieur ne tire de mauvaises conclusions de l'incident.

-« Je suis d'accord avec cette évaluation de la situation », répondit Pellington à leur grand soulagement. Jane lui jeta un regard surpris, s'étant à moitié attendue à voir son accord annulé. « La présence de Borden est un obstacle de taille… même si votre stratagème a réussi à convaincre Riley que tout n'était qu'une coïncidence et que la situation était sous contrôle, il ne semblait pas vous connaitre. Nous ignorons cependant si le docteur Borden, enfin Nigel Thornton, va raconter la même chose à Shepherd… ».

-« En fait il semblait plus craindre qu'elle ne le juge responsable de la situation que le fait que cela pourrait être un piège de notre part », précisa Jane.

-« Justement… Je n'étais pas convaincu non plus au départ mais réfléchissez… Si Roman avait voulu nous attirer dans un piège, avec la présence de Borden, il mettait sa sœur en danger… La conclusion logique pour Shepherd serait que c'est Jane qui s'est rappelée de la fusée et que c'est elle qui nous y a conduit… », intervint Reade en les regardant, même si il était évident qu'il s'adressait en fait à Pellington.

-« Reade a raison, si Roman avait su que Borden serait présent et risquait de tout compromettre, il ne nous aurait pas envoyé sur cette piste alors qu'elle était censée prouver sa bonne foi », approuva Kurt.

-« Ou encore une fois tout cela pourrait être un coup monté impliquant Borden et Roman… Rien ne nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas préparé tout cela ensembles dans le but de nous convaincre que Roman était un informateur fiable pour nous attirer dans piège ensuite », s'obstina Pellington. Jane voulu à nouveau protester en voyant la perspective que son frère obtienne un accord s'éloigner, mais Zapata attrapa discrètement sa main et la tira doucement en arrière, lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'en mêler. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, son amie comprit son raisonnement. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait que renforcer l'idée de Pellington selon laquelle elle était trop impliquée, sans même parler du fait que cela pourrait le faire changer d'avis sur le fait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Pour le moment l'idée qu'elle pourrait avoir coopéré volontairement avec Borden et son frère ne semblait pas l'avoir effleurée, mais étant donné sa méfiance envers elle mieux valait se faire discrète pour le moment.

-« Il y a un moyen d'en être sûr… analysons les données que j'ai récupérées chez Riley », intervint Nas depuis son lit. « Si il a effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher cela sera sûrement dedans ».

-« Mais comment faire pour trouver de quel projet il s'agit ? Riley Aerospace est conçue pour cela, envoyer des choses en orbite, pour de nombreux clients dans le monde. Comment trouver la fusée que Shepherd a commandée parmi toutes celles de la base de donnée de Riley » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Le lancement devait être programmé aux alentours du moment où Jane et Roman ont volé la puce chez Bradley Dynamics. Il suffit de chercher quel engin avait un décollage prévu vers cette date, décollage qui aurait ensuite été reporté et n'aurait toujours pas eu lieu », proposa Patterson, semblant enfin remise du choc d'entendre que son ex petit-ami s'était trouvé sur place et que Jane avait dû le laisser filer pour garder sa couverture. La nouvelle la perturbait car cela voulait dire qu'il suivait réellement les ordres de Shepherd, ce qui était inquiétant. Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'il pourrait revenir vers elle, mais ce qu'elle entendait ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir, en fait elle se sentait même plutôt en colère. Pire, rien ne garantissait qu'il ne sacrifierait pas Jane pour essayer de sauver sa peau si Shepherd se mettait à douter de lui… En voyant son amie regarder partout sauf vers elle, la blonde prit également conscience de ce que cet aveu avait coûté à la jeune femme tatouée. Sur le moment elle n'avait réagi que pour essayer de préserver la mission, et sa vie, et maintenant elle semblait craindre qu'elle lui en veuille pour ça. Dès que Pellington les aurait enfin laissés tranquille, il faudrait impérativement qu'elle trouve un moment calme pour aborder le sujet avec elle.

-« C'est une bonne idée », admit Reade.

-« Attendez… Tout le mensonge de Jane repose sur que le fait que nous étions là pour Sigert, et que nous ignorons l'existence de la fusée… Est-ce que vous êtes sûres que rien ne permettra à Riley où à ses équipes de détecter l'intrusion » ? Demanda soudainement Kurt en regardant vers Patterson et Nas.

-« Le mouchard qui nous a permis de contourner le pare-feu depuis l'intérieur… Il est resté dans leur salle réseau », répondit son amie en pâlissant. « Si jamais ils le trouvent… ».

-« En fait il n'y est plus », intervint Jane en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. « Après avoir laissé Borden et Riley partir, j'ai entendu que Nas était blessée et je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner le chercher, alors j'y suis allé en profitant de la confusion », expliqua la jeune femme, avant de se tortillant légèrement mal à l'aise devant les regards admiratifs qu'elle recevait.

-« Tu es géniale », la félicita Zapata, puisque c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle corrigeait les erreurs de Nas afin de garantir leur succès. Le reste de l'équipe lui adressa des hochements de têtes approbateurs, et elle se détendit légèrement devant leur soutien.

-« Un très bon réflexe en effet, dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas en dire autant », commenta Pellington en regardant à nouveau vers Nas. « Vu votre blessure vous serez certainement hors-course quelque temps mais à votre retour ne comptez pas refaire le même genre d'erreur. Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous contrôler et à suivre les ordres, cette coopération prendra fin aussitôt, est-ce clair » ?

-« Très clair monsieur », répondit l'agent de la NSA en serrant la dent, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas vraiment dire si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de la contrariété.

-« Quant à vous… j'attends un rapport détaillé sur ce que vous trouverez dans les données de Riley avant de prendre la moindre initiative. Je ne veux pas que ce fiasco se reproduise… », ajouta le directeur du FBI en se tournant vers Weller.

-« À vos ordres », répondit Kurt, pensant lui aussi que s'opposer à son supérieur maintenant pourrait valoir des ennuis à sa petite-amie.

-« Qu'allez-vous raconter à la presse » ? Demanda tout de même Zapata.

-« Que pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnue, Riley a commandité l'assassinat de l'un de ses employés, avant de s'en prendre aux agents venus enquêter. Dans la confusion, une technicienne venue procéder à des vérifications de routine a été blessée et un homme inconnu tué. Cela devrait calmer ses avocats… ».

-« À l'heure qu'il est, il a sans doute rejoint Shepherd de toute façon », commenta Reade.

-« Ils vont sûrement essayer de déplacer la fusée pour s'assurer que leur projet n'est pas compromis », commenta pensivement Patterson.

-« Ce qui veut dire que les choses vont sûrement s'accélérer, parce que la puce va devenir vitale pour qu'ils puissent procéder au lancement et se débarrasser du problème », dit Kurt.

-« Si Shepherd vous contacte à ce sujet, ou vous confie une nouvelle mission, je m'attends à ce que nous soyons avertis le plus rapidement possible », ajouta le directeur du FBI en regardant Jane. La brune se contenta de hocher la tête, et l'homme sortit ensuite sans un mot de plus.

-« Eh bien… ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé », marmonna Zapata une fois sûre qu'il était hors de portée d'oreille.

-« C'est une façon de voir les choses », soupira son coéquipier.

-« Maintenant reste à lui faire abandonner cette idée de se servir de Borden pour donner de mauvaises informations à Shepherd », grogna Kurt. « Non seulement ce sera dur de rester autour de lui en sachant ce qu'il a fait, qui plus est en forçant Patterson à jouer la comédie, mais en plus tout pourrait retomber sur Jane au moindre soupçon qu'elle nous a averti ».

-« Si il le faut je pourrais continuer à… faire comme si de rien n'était », répondit Patterson d'un ton incertain.

-« Personne ne te forcera à faire semblant de continuer à aimer ce connard parce que Pellington pense que c'est notre meilleure option », dit Zapata en secouant la tête.

-« Si il faut cela pour protéger Jane, je le ferais », répliqua la blonde avec entêtement.

-« Je ne te demanderais pas ça », répondit son amie en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« C'est moi qui te le propose… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en le laissant partir, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ».

-« Mais Pellington semble penser que c'est un piège », marmonna Jane.

-« Il changera peut-être d'avis dès que nous aurons analysé les données de Riley… Si la fusée existe bel et bien, il pourrait envisager à nouveau de proposer un accord à Roman », répondit son amie en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

-« Je n'en suis pas sûre… j'ai l'impression que ce qui est arrivé n'est qu'un prétexte pour lui et qu'il n'a jamais vraiment voulu faire ça, même si Roman pourrait nous aider à arrêter Shepherd », soupira Jane.

-« Ok, je pense que c'est assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Laissons Nas se reposer et nous terminerons d'analyser la situation lorsque nous saurons ce que contiennent les données de Riley et la carte mémoire retrouvée dans le bureau de Sigert », décida Kurt.

…

 _Planque de Sandstorm_

-« Je viens de croiser Riley, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici » ? Demanda Roman en s'approchant de sa mère et de Parker qui attendaient devant une porte fermée.

-« Cet imbécile a essayé de faire tuer Weller et ta sœur », répondit Shepherd en tournant la tête vers lui.

-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel » ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner… Normalement le FBI n'était pas si incompétent au point de rater une mission aussi simple, et la présence de sa sœur était une très mauvaise nouvelle, car leur mère pouvait supposer qu'elle s'était rappelée des détails de la phase 2 sans le leur dire.

-« Le FBI est venu enquêter sur un autre tatouage, Charon, chez Riley suite à la mort de l'un de ses employés. Il a cru qu'ils venaient pour lui et a paniqué », expliqua Parker bien que la nouvelle ne semble pas trop l'émouvoir.

-« Merde… Est-ce que la phase 2 est compromise » ?

-« Non, grâce à ta sœur. Elle a intercepté Nigel et Riley et les a laissé filer dès qu'on lui a expliqué la situation ».

-« Qu'est-ce que Nigel faisait là-bas » ? Demanda Roman avec méfiance, trouvant la coïncidence étrange. Est-ce que sa mère se doutait qu'il avait renseigné les fédéraux ?

-« Il devait calmer Riley qui donnait des signes de nervosité ces derniers temps ».

-« Il a mis Remi en danger…. j'aurais une petite conversation avec lui dès que je le verrais », grommela Roman avec colère en serrant les poings.

-« Trop tard pour ça », répondit sa mère en lui montrant un angle de la pièce. Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le corps sans vie de Borden affalé contre un mur.

-« Il a échoué une fois de trop », comprit-il.

-« Pas exactement… Il semblerait qu'il ait changé de camp… Parker a fait suivre l'agent Patterson et il s'avère qu'elle est enceinte de Nigel. Le risque était trop grand de le laisser retourner au FBI et rien ne nous garantissait qu'il n'avait pas passé un accord avec eux, alors nous nous sommes débarrassés du problème de façon définitive », répondit sa mère du même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour parler de la météo. « D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu te débarrasses du corps, cela fait un peu désordre ». L'esprit en ébullition, Roman s'approcha du cadavre pour le rouler dans une bâche avant de le charger sur son épaule. Il devait absolument contacter sa sœur à la première occasion. Il savait à quel point l'agent blonde comptait pour elle, et si leur mère s'en rendait aussi compte, le fait que Patterson soit enceinte était un formidable moyen de pression contre Remi… Décidément, même mort Borden continuait de leur créer des problèmes…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 97_

21/06/2018


	98. Chap 98 - Un pas en avant

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour ta review.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement Jane veut que Roman obtienne un accord, d'une part parce qu'elle sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir les aider à approcher Shepherd et d'autre part parce que c'est son frère et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il se retrouve ensuite en prison, ou obligé de passer sa vie à fuir. Par contre Jane et Patty vont avoir besoin d'une petite explication.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Tandis que Jane et Kurt couvrent l'infiltration de Nas dans les locaux de Riley Aerospace, Tasha et Reade se rendent à la morgue où ils n'apprennent rien de nouveau. Leur prochain arrêt est l'appartement de Sigert, qu'ils trouvent sans-dessus-dessous. Les lieux ont manifestement été fouillés, mais impossible pour eux de savoir par qui et pourquoi. Les deux agents n'ont cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question puisque Patterson les informe que Nas a décidé de prendre des initiatives et que le reste de l'équipe se trouve en danger. Ils arrivent sur place après la fin de la fusillade, et tout le monde finit par se regrouper dans la chambre de Nas évacuée à l'hôpital. Ils y sont rejoints par Pellington mécontent de cet échec, et qui exige des explications. Pour tenter de les convaincre que ce n'était pas un piège tendu par son frère, Jane leur révèle alors que Borden était sur place, et qu'elle les a laissé fuir lui et Riley pour préserver sa couverture auprès de Shepherd. Fort heureusement pour elle, le directeur du FBI est d'accord avec les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce choix, même si elle se sent toujours mal à l'aise à ce sujet.

….

 **Chapitre 98 – Un pas en avant**

….

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York_

Après que Nas les eu assurés qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux et voulait se reposer, et n'avait donc pas besoin de leur présence, l'équipe était retournée au bureau. Jane et Kurt avaient fait le voyage dans le même véhicule, tandis que Patterson accompagnait Reade et Zapata dans le leur. Le directeur adjoint avait bien noté que sa petite-amie semblait un peu ailleurs, mais elle avait refusé d'engager la conversation durant le trajet. La raison n'était pas dure à deviner : elle craignait sans doute que Patterson ne lui en veuille pour avoir laissé échapper Borden. Le fait que, par choix ou juste parce qu'elle était arrivée la dernière, Patterson soit montée avec Reade et Tasha plutôt qu'avec eux devait à ses yeux renforcer cette hypothèse. Pour sa part, Kurt était sceptique, car si la future mère avait vraiment été en colère contre Jane, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir.

Il s'abstint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Même si sa petite-amie avait fait des progrès considérables ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir des absences lorsqu'elle s'absorbait dans ses pensées, et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de l'étouffer. Si ces dernières semaines lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était que Jane finissait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre par laisser paraître ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui fallait juste se montrer patient et la laisser venir à lui, pensa-t-il en se garant dans le parking souterrain du bâtiment fédéral.

-« Je suis désolée », marmonna finalement la brune alors qu'il coupait le moteur. Kurt tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« À propos de quoi » ?

-« De Borden… ».

-« Tu as pris la bonne décision Jane. Nous n'avions absolument pas prévu qu'il pourrait être sur place, et tu devais protéger ta couverture, ou au moins éviter de lui donner de nouvelles raisons de douter de ta loyauté », tenta de la convaincre Weller.

-« Ce n'est pas ça… j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt », soupira sa petite-amie en regardant enfin vers lui.

-« Ne te tracasses pas pour ça. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé être au courant, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu lorsque tu l'as dit à Pellington, mais étant donné tout ce qui est arrivé après la blessure de Nas, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bon moment pour le faire », essaya de la tranquilliser Kurt en lui prenant doucement la main.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », marmonna la brune tatouée en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Au sujet de Patterson ? Je suis sûr qu'elle comprend pourquoi tu as dû agir ainsi ».

-« J'espère… c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire… », répondit Jane, manifestement hésitante.

-« Lui dire quoi » ?

-« Quand Riley a fui… Borden est resté quelques instants, il voulait que je transmette un message à Patterson... Mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne l'ai pas laissé finir… »

-« Et alors » ?

-« Et si… Et si il était vraiment désolé ? Si il voulait vraiment revenir avec elle » ? Demanda sa petite-amie en jetant un bref regard vers leurs amis qui venaient de descendre de leur propre véhicule et attendaient qu'ils les rejoignent.

-« Tu n'en sais rien… il regrette peut-être de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais il a choisi son camp… il nous a menti pendant des mois et ensuite il a rejoint Shepherd lorsqu'elle l'a appelé. S'il avait voulu, il n'avait qu'à venir nous trouver pour nous dire tout ce qu'il savait et revenir avec Patterson et leur bébé… Il est possible qu'il ait vraiment des sentiments pour elle car c'est le genre de choses que l'on ne contrôle pas, mais de ce que nous savons il veut toujours faire payer à notre pays ce qui est arrivé à sa femme en Afghanistan », répondit doucement Kurt.

-« Peut-être que Shepherd l'a menacé ? C'est ce qu'Oscar a fait avec moi, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de… ».

-« Jane, arrête de ressasser tout ça. C'est vrai qu'avec le recul cette décision était mauvaise, mais honnêtement maintenant je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu prendre de risque avec notre vie », dit Weller en secouant la tête. « Vos situations n'ont rien d'identiques. Tu as été manipulée pour te retrouver dans cette situation, tu ne savais pas qu'en les aidant tu participais à une conspiration contre ce pays, Borden si. Il a consciemment fait le choix de nous infiltrer et de donner des informations à Shepherd, il a failli te faire tuer en lui donnant le fragment de code de la puce comme preuve » !

-« Mais moi aussi j'ai infiltré l'équipe consciemment… du moins au début… C'était autant mon plan que celui de Shepherd et même si j'ai pu avoir d'autres raisons de le faire ensuite… même si j'avais changé d'avis pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça ne change pas ce qui est arrivé », réfuta la brune en secouant la tête.

-« La différence réside dans l'intention. Tu n'as jamais voulu nous faire volontairement du mal Jane depuis que tu es sortie de ce sac, quelles qu'aient pu être tes intentions avant, cela j'en suis sûr. L'effacement de ta mémoire a fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi et tu as toujours voulu nous protéger. Je doute que Borden éprouve les mêmes sentiments… N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a informé Shepherd que tu ne lui étais pas loyale, si il tenait vraiment à Patterson, ou même à toi, il aurait fait un choix différent ».

-« Mais vous m'avez laissé une deuxième chance », fit valoir la jeune femme tatouée. « Peut-être que si nous faisons de même avec lui, il changera aussi ».

-« Jane… Je sais que tu veux croire que les gens peuvent changer, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Certains ont plusieurs chances sans les saisir. Patterson compte beaucoup pour moi aussi et crois-moi, si je pensais qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec Borden parce qu'il l'aime plus qu'il n'aime sa vengeance, je serais le premier à essayer de lui obtenir un accord pour qu'ils aient une chance de se réconcilier… », soupira Kurt.

-« Mais est-ce que ce ne devrais pas être à elle de choisir » ? Murmura Jane, clairement hésitante sur le comportement à adopter. Son petit-ami comprenait sans mal son trouble, Patterson était sa meilleure amie et elle voulait plus que tout la voir heureuse, probablement parce que quelque part elle se blâmait toujours en partie d'avoir conduit Borden a utiliser la jolie blonde pour avoir des informations… Et cela sans même parler du fait que Patterson était la seule à toujours l'avoir soutenu quoi qu'il arrive, même lorsque tout le reste de ses amis lui avait tourné le dos.

-« C'est ton choix Jane », lui dit Kurt en posant la main sur son genou et en le frottant doucement en signe de soutien. « Je comprendrais que tu veuilles lui en parler, mais je comprendrais aussi que tu ne dises rien pour la protéger… ».

-« J'apprécie ton soutien, mais tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup à prendre une décision », fit remarquer sa petite-amie avec un pâle sourire.

-« Désolé », répondit Kurt en posant une main sur sa joue et en la caressant doucement. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle avec l'intention de l'embrasser afin de lui remonter le moral, mais un petit-coup sur la vitre attira leur attention avant que leurs visages ne se rapprochent. Tournant la tête, ils remarquèrent Tasha qui s'était sans doute lassée d'attendre et s'était approchée de la voiture, les regardant avec un grand sourire.

-« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre quelque chose qui allait à coup sûr être très intéressant, vous êtes mignons comme tout tous les deux, mais si nous pouvions faire le débriefing avant que vous recommenciez vos activités… Certains ont une vie sociale vous savez », dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Les deux amants pris en flagrant délit rougirent, avant de sortir de la voiture.

-« Continue comme ça et ta vie sociale se résumera à faire la conversation à des ours blancs en Alaska », marmonna Kurt.

-« Promesses promesses, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour ça », répliqua son amie d'un ton railleur sans se laisser démonter avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

-« Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, elle est juste contente que vous en soyez tous sorti en un seul morceau », dit Reade, sachant que Tasha avait l'habitude de cacher sa vulnérabilité derrière une façade de bravade.

-« Je sais », soupira Kurt pendant que Jane s'approchait de Patterson. La menace était de toute façon vide de sens. Il n'enverrait jamais son amie loin d'eux comme ça, surtout pour une chose aussi futile, et elle le savait, ce qui réduisait plus la menace à une taquinerie amicale qu'à une vraie punition.

-« Nous avons des choses à nous dire », dit Patterson avant d'attraper son amie par le poignet et de la tirer vers l'ascenseur sans la laisser parler. La brune tatouée se laissa faire sans résister, et l'équipe se retrouva bientôt dans le laboratoire de Patterson.

-« Patterson je… », commença Jane, avant d'être interrompue par un regard sévère de son amie.

-« Non, c'est moi qui parle. Je sais que tu te reproches d'avoir laissé partir Rob… Borden », se corrigea rapidement la blonde. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes… Une partie de moi aurait aimé qu'il profite de cette occasion pour revenir vers moi, vers nous… », murmura ensuite la jeune femme en posant une main sur son ventre. À nouveau Jane ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'agent fédéral l'en empêcha. « Tu as pris la bonne décision pour protéger ta couverture et la mission Jane, et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. En fait, j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à faire ce choix… »

-« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire les choses différemment… », réussit à marmonner la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Je sais… Tout comme je sais que tu devais avoir peur que Pellington ne décide d'annuler ton accord à cause de tout cela. Je sais aussi que cela t'a beaucoup coûté de laisser Borden partir comme ça parce que tu es toujours en colère contre lui… Moi aussi je suis en colère contre lui… Mais tu l'as fait quand même, parce que tu savais que c'était la seule façon de conserver une chance de garder le peu de confiance que Shepherd semble avoir décidé de t'accorder à nouveau », reprit Patterson.

-« Patterson a raison Jane. Si tu avais décidé de combattre et d'arrêter Borden et Riley nous aurions peut-être obtenu une victoire temporaire, mais Shepherd aurait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Non seulement cela aurait mis tout le monde en danger parce qu'elle aurait probablement voulu se venger, mais tu n'aurais plus eu la possibilité d'infiltrer Sandstorm sans risquer inutilement ta vie », approuva Reade. « Enfin… je ne dis pas que tu ne la risque pas en ce moment bien sûr mais… ».

-« Je sais ce que tu veux dire », le rassura Jane, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et craignait qu'elle n'interprète mal.

-« Au moins nous savons que Roman ne nous a pas mené en bateau avec cette info », fit remarquer Tasha en croisant les bras. Jane lui jeta un regard surprit, sachant que la jeune femme était plus que réservée dans son opinion vis-à-vis de son frère.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme çà. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton frère c'est vrai, parce que c'est un tueur de flic, et que je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour ne pas nous poignarder dans le dos, mais je sais être rationnelle. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, et Roman ne nous aurait jamais envoyé là-bas s'il y avait la moindre possibilité que cela puisse faire changer Shepherd d'avis sur ta loyauté et te mettre en danger ».

-« Il nous avait également dit que Borden ne reviendrait pas au FBI tout de suite, parce que Shepherd lui a confié une mission. Manifestement il devait s'occuper de Riley, ce qui colle aussi avec les infos que nous avons », ajouta son coéquipier.

-« Plutôt que de t'inquiéter que je t'en veuille, nous devrions nous concentrer sur les suites de cette histoire… Est-ce que Shepherd va gober cette explication » ? Intervint Patterson en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres tout en regardant son amie.

-« J'avoue que c'est la question qui me préoccupe aussi », admit Kurt en venant se poster près de Jane. « Toute cette histoire n'était absolument pas prévue… »

-« Nous avons peut-être sous-estimé la situation », admit Reade à contrecœur.

-« Tu parles ! Tout ça c'est la faute de Nas, c'est elle qui a tout fait déraper », grogna Zapata en secouant la tête avec mécontentement.

-« C'est vrai qu'elle a… un peu perdu la tête durant cette mission », concéda Patterson. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre tout le monde en danger ».

-« Qu'elle en ait eu l'intention ou pas, le résultat est là. Elle est sortie du plan établit, elle est allée se mettre en danger loin des renforts et sans savoir ce qu'elle risquait d'affronter », fit remarquer son amie sans se laisser démonter.

-« Eh bien… ça ne doit pas toujours être facile pour elle », marmonna Jane, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Comment ça » ? Lui demanda son petit-ami étonné.

-« Sa position est… bizarre. Elle travaille avec nous et ses contacts et ses informations nous ont parfois bien aidés, mais elle n'est pas… ».

-« Elle n'est pas un membre de l'équipe à part entière », termina Patterson à sa place, comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

-« Et alors ? Elle n'a pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ça non plus, à part essayer d'entrer dans le lit du patron », grommela la Latina, s'attirant des regards choqués de ses amis.

-« Zapata » ! Protesta Reade en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Tasha… c'était déplacé » ! Fit remarquer Patterson d'un ton sévère. Zapata sembla se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles en remarquant les regards blessés de Kurt et Jane. Weller devait toujours se sentir un peu coupable de cette brève liaison qui avait eu lieu alors qu'il traitait Jane comme une moins que rien. De son côté, son amie devait toujours trouver douloureux le rappel de cette période où ils l'avaient constamment brimé, pendant que la femme qui était venu les trouver pour les convaincre de la ramener et la forcer à les aider contre Sandstorm partageait le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça », répondit-elle finalement en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-« Pour en revenir à Nas, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours très sympathique, mais nous avons le même but », soupira Reade, qui ne voyait pas trop comment tempérer la crise de méfiance de sa coéquipière.

-« Mais elle nous a utilisé. Elle l'a dit elle-même en venant nous trouver, elle voulait utiliser notre connexion avec Jane pour la convaincre de devenir un agent double… », objecta son amie.

-« Ce n'est pas le sujet… Nous avons tous fait de mauvais choix à un moment où à un autre… », répondit douloureusement Jane, les yeux brièvement perdus dans le vague. « Ce qui compte maintenant c'est que nous avons réussis à mettre tout ça de côté pour avancer… ».

-« Tu es quand même consciente que si elle était… je ne sais pas comment dire… compréhensive… avec toi à cette époque, c'était surtout parce qu'elle craignait que notre comportement ne te pousses à rejoindre à nouveau Sandstorm j'espère » ? Lui demanda Tasha en la regardant.

-« Bien sûr », répondit Jane en se rappelant que l'agent de la NSA avait aussi parfois laissé entendre de manière peu subtile que tout refus de sa part de coopérer pourrait lui valoir un retour à la CIA. « Mais m'attarder là-dessus et continuer à lui en vouloir ne servira à rien et ne nous permettra pas d'arrêter Shepherd… De plus… j'ai déjà passé trop de temps à être en colère après moi-même et après… tout le monde, pour gâcher mon énergie sur ça », ajouta la jeune femme dans un souffle.

-« Alors tu es une meilleure personne que moi », soupira Tasha, semblant un peu déprimée par cette constatation.

-« Ne dis pas ça Tash… Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour corriger les choses ensuite », essaya de la réconforter Patterson, sachant que derrière tout cela, Zapata cherchait surtout quelqu'un à blâmer parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu être présente pour protéger ses amis.

-« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne », l'appuya Kurt en posant une main sur l'épaule de la Latina pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. « Tu as juste tendance à… sur-réagir dans certaines situations, mais c'est parce que tu veux protéger ceux à qui tu tiens. Tu es consciente de tes erreurs, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose, sans cela tu serais capable de bien pire ».

-« Ne parle pas de malheur, elle fait déjà assez de dégâts en étant aussi minuscule », taquina Reade pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, sachant que son amie détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était la plus petite d'entre eux, avant de se pendre un coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles.

-« De toute façon, Nas a déjà payé le prix de son erreur de jugement en se retrouvant à l'hôpital, et Pellington a l'air d'être sur son cas, inutile de l'accabler », ajouta Patterson en ignorant leurs chamailleries.

-« Jane et toi êtes vraiment trop gentilles », marmonna Zapata, sachant que d'elles trois elle avait toujours été la plus vindicative.

-« Et si nous nous concentrions plutôt sur les enquêtes en cours » ? Proposa Reade.

-« Bonne idée… Si Roman te recontacte, nous devons absolument savoir si Shepherd a gobé ton histoire », dit Kurt en se tournant vers Jane. « Dans le cas contraire hors de question de te renvoyer là-bas, ce serait suicidaire ».

-« Je doute que Pellington partage cette opinion », répondit sa petite-amie en secouant la tête de façon sceptique.

-« La situation est compliquée, mais même lui ne t'enverras pas en infiltration si ta couverture est grillée. Te sacrifier n'apporterais rien au FBI dans notre lutte contre Sandstorm, sans parler du fait que nous ne le laisserons pas faire », intervint résolument Zapata.

-« Tout à fait… Mais cela ne résout pas notre problème… Et si Shepherd n'avait pas cru à notre histoire et qu'elle soupçonnait Roman de couvrir Jane ? La prochaine fois qu'elle ira là-bas, ce pourrait être un piège… », dit Patterson d'un ton inquiet.

-« C'est une éventualité en effet », approuva sombrement Kurt. « En fait… je pense que cela dépendra surtout de la conviction que Borden mettra à lui expliquer la situation. De ce que nous savons Riley est susceptible de croire à cette histoire, mais si Borden doute toujours de ta loyauté… ». L'agent du FBI ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase, craignant de matérialiser ainsi ses pires cauchemars, mais son silence était aussi parlant que s'il l'avait fait. Si Shepherd venait à nouveau à douter de la loyauté de Jane, sa réaction serait sans aucun doute brutale et implacable.

-« C'est quelque chose dont nous ne pourrons pas être sûrs tant que je ne l'aurais pas rencontré à nouveau ou qu'elle ne m'aura pas confié de nouvelle mission », répondit la brune taouée, moins inquiète pour sa sécurité que de la perspective que Shepherd se venge sur l'équipe, sur Allie et le bébé ou même sur Kira.

-« De toute façon Roman sera là pour veiller sur elle », essaya de positiver Patterson, sachant cependant au fond d'elle que même avec leurs aptitudes au combat au-dessus de la moyenne le frère et la sœur seraient submergés par le nombre si Shepherd envoyait ses sbires après eux.

-« N'oublions pas le cas de Borden… Il est toujours censé revenir ici, et cela pourrait avoir lieu plus tôt que tard après ce qui est arrivé… », soupira Reade. Tout le monde regarda vers Patterson qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées après cette déclaration.

-« Patterson… », l'appela doucement Kurt.

-« Je vais bien… J'ai juste besoin de… Cela fait un moment que je sais que le fait qu'il revienne est une possibilité mais… je ne pourrais pas… Une partie de moi l'aime encore, mais je suis aussi en colère et je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé de manière crédible… Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait… Je suis désolée mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces », souffla finalement la blonde en relevant la tête vers eux.

-« Personne ne te le demande Patterson », répondit aussitôt Jane en venant passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-« Si… Pellington… », marmonna son amie avec un pâle sourire désabusé.

-« C'est hors de question, il ne peut pas t'y obliger… Je sais qu'il pense que c'est une bonne occasion de fournir de fausses informations à Shepherd en faisant en sorte qu'elle se méfie moins que si c'était Jane qui les lui donnait, mais après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui je compte le faire changer d'avis », intervint fermement Kurt.

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas le choix patron », répondit Patterson en secouant tristement la tête. « Que comptes-tu faire ? L'arrêter dès qu'il remettra un pied ici ? Sur quel motif ? Le faire prouverait à Shepherd à coup sûr que Jane nous a tout raconté… ». Ils échangèrent tous des regards sombres, tant la situation leur semblait inextricable. Quelle que soit leur décision, l'une de leurs amies risquait de souffrir… Jane regarda Kurt et dans ses yeux il put lire qu'elle avait renoncé à faire part à la blonde du message que Borden envisageait peut-être de transmettre pour le moment. La pauvre était déjà assez troublée comme cela et il était inutile d'en rajouter pour ce qui n'était au final qu'une supposition.

-« Qui sait, peut-être qu'après son échec Shepherd nous rendra service et le descendra », marmonna Zapata. Seul Reade à côté d'elle l'entendit, mais l'agent afro-américain ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de partager l'avis de sa coéquipière, car même si cela ferait probablement souffrir Patterson en raison des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, la disparition de Borden réglerait effectivement le problème qui se posait à eux.

-« Et à propos de cette fameuse fusée ? Est-ce que quelque chose dans les données que nous avons récupérées peu aider à en savoir plus ? Par exemple sa localisation » ? Demanda-t-il plutôt pour changer de sujet.

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder », répondit Patterson semblant elle aussi heureuse que la conversation s'oriente vers un autre terrain. « Une chose est sûre cependant, si ils comptent déplacer la fusée pour tranquilliser Riley cela réduira notre champ de recherche, ce genre d'engin ne passe pas facilement inaperçu ».

-« Sauf si ils l'ont déjà déplacé », commenta Tasha.

-« Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Shepherd aurait-elle envoyé Borden sur place pour gérer Riley ? Manifestement il a dû paniquer en voyant Weller et Jane parce que le lancement tardait trop », objecta son amie.

-« D'accord, épluche les données que nous avons pour voir si tu peux trouver quelque chose », dit finalement Kurt. « Et concernant l'homme qui a probablement tué Sigert et qui a essayé de tuer Nas » ?

-« Eh bien, nous savons de quelle… organisation il a fait partie », répondit la blonde en jetant un regard hésitant vers Jane avant d'afficher la photo du mort. La jeune femme tatouée le reconnu immédiatement, avant même que son amie n'affiche une photo d'identité de la CIA à côté de son visage.

-« C'est… c'est le deuxième agent de la CIA qui était en charge d'Orion… celui qui travaillait avec Tobias Harisson », dit-elle finalement.

-« Oui… Et maintenant tous les deux sont morts, c'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence », grommela Reae.

-« Attendez… Il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un » ? Demanda Tasha en plissant les yeux.

-« Qui ? Harisson » ? Demanda son coéquipier.

-« Non, le mort dans le bureau de Sigert… Gerald Stelenberg d'après son badge », répondit Zapata en secouant la tête. « Patterson est-ce que tu peux lui mettre une barbe et une moustache » ?

-« Bien sûr », répondit la scientifique en lançant rapidement un programme de morphing sur son écran.

-« Plus épaisse la barbe, avec des favoris », lui demanda Tasha, avant de se tourner vers eux. « Alors » ?

-« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part », admit Jane en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-« Patterson, est-ce que tu peux afficher le portrait-robot fait d'après le témoignage de Sélacios » ? Demanda la Latina.

-« Bon sang ! La correspondance n'est pas parfaite, mais il y ressemble fortement », admit Kurt.

-« La marge d'erreur provient sans doute du portrait-robot. Sélacios a donné tous les détails dont il se souvenait mais nous savons tous que les témoins oculaires ne sont pas toujours fiables… », approuva Patterson.

-« Encore plus dans son cas », marmonna Reade toujours remonté que l'homme se soit vu accorder une meilleure peine en échange de ce portrait.

-« Nous lui montrerons la photo pour être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de la même personne…En attendant, Patterson je veux que tu regardes en priorité la carte mémoire que Nas a déterrée chez Sigert. Si Stelenberg la cherchait et était prêt à tuer pour l'avoir, c'est que son contenu doit être important », ordonna Kurt.

-« Je m'y mets toute suite », répondit la blonde, impatiente de penser à autre chose qu'à la rencontre entre son ex petit-ami et l'une de ses meilleures amies.

…..

 _Dans la soirée, maison des Dickinson_

Tandis que Kurt s'arrêtait brièvement auprès des agents en faction devant la maison pour obtenir un rapport, Jane grimpa rapidement les marches menant au perron et appuya sur la sonnette. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Kira qui vint lui ouvrir, ni même l'auxiliaire de vie que les Dickinson avaient embauchés le temps que leurs blessures guérissent et qu'ils redeviennent plus autonomes dans leur vie quotidienne, mais une femme d'une soixantaine d'année avec un bandana noué autour de la tête.

-« Bonjour… Je suis Jane. Est-ce que Andrew et Iliana sont ici » ? Demanda la brune avant de se rendre compte que sa question était probablement stupide. Compte tenu de leurs blessures, ils n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin.

-« Jane » ! Cria joyeusement Kira en apparaissant derrière les jambes de l'inconnue pour s'agripper à la taille de la jeune femme. Souriant sans même s'en rendre compte, celle-ci la hissa facilement dans ses bras où la fillette commença à babiller.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda Kurt en arrivant à leur hauteur et en avisant l'inconnue qui les regardait d'un air méfiant.

-« Je ne sais pas », avoua sa petite-amie en essayant de suivre en même temps ce que lui disait Kira. Depuis le salon, la voix d'Iliana retentit soudain en bulgare et après un rapide échange, le visage de la femme changea du tout au tout, et elle les laissa entrer avec un large sourire. Un peu perdu, Kurt la regarda alors qu'elle lui parlait rapidement dans sa langue natale, avant de tâter son biceps d'un air appréciateur. Elle regarda ensuite Jane, ses yeux ne s'attardant que brièvement sur ses tatouages, avant de parler à nouveau en les entrainant vers le salon. L'agent du FBI regarda sa petite-amie répondre, hochant la tête plusieurs fois comme pour confirmer quelque chose, avant de rougir soudainement devant l'une des réponses de son interlocutrice.

-« Tante Kalina, n'embarrasse pas Jane », protesta Iliana même si elle souriait, clairement amusée, avant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire dans sa langue natale. La femme plus âgée se contenta de rire avant de faire un petit geste de la main comme si ce qu'elle avait dit n'avait pas d'importance.

-« Que dit-elle » ? Demanda Kurt en se tournant vers Jane dont les joues étaient toujours rouges, curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

-« Rien d'important », essaya d'éluder la jeune femme.

-« Ma tante pense que vous faites un joli couple et que vous aurez sûrement de beaux enfants », répondit Iliana toujours très amusée en voyant Kurt rougir légèrement lui aussi, tandis qu'Andrew assis dans un autre fauteuil ricanait avant de s'arrêter en tenant ses côtés douloureuse. « Elle vous remerciait également pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. Elle est venue de Bulgarie pour nous aider lorsqu'elle a su ce qui était arrivé », précisa gentiment la femme blonde.

-« Nous n'avons fait que notre travail », répondit machinalement Kurt en cherchant comment ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins dangereux.

-« Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que cela, et vous le savez », répondit Andrew en regardant sa fille adorée toujours accrochée au cou de Jane sans que la jeune femme semble trouver à y redire.

-« Si vous le dîtes… La raison qui nous amène est cependant bien plus sérieuse », répondit gravement Kurt.

-« Nous pensons avoir identifié une partie des personnes qui sont derrière les tentatives contre votre vie », ajouta Jane en tournant la tête vers eux. L'atmosphère changea immédiatement, et les deux parents envoyèrent Kira dans une autre pièce avec sa grand-tante pour discuter plus tranquillement.

-« Est-ce que ces hommes vous disent quelque chose » ? Demanda Kurt en leur montrant des photos des deux agents de la CIA morts. Le couple échangea un regard avant d'étudier les photos en détails, puis de secouer la tête.

-« Je ne les connais ni l'un ni l'autre », répondit Andrew.

-« Moi non plus », ajouta sa femme.

-« Et cet homme » ? Demanda Weller en affichant cette fois-ci une photo de Sigert.

-« Non plus », dit Andrew à regret.

-« Moi si… Nous l'avons croisé en sortant de mon cabinet, il a même heurté l'agent Sanders avant que nous montions dans la voiture »

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda Andrew d'un ton pressant.

-« John Sigert, un tueur à gage embauché par d'anciens agents de la CIA pour vous éliminer », répondit Jane, les laissant momentanément sans voix.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 98_

01/07/2018


	99. Chap 99 - Promesse

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour ta review.

 **Fan28** : L'équipe, et surtout Kurt, peuvent plus facilement deviner ce que Jane essaye parfois de garder pour elle car ils sont ceux qui la connaissent le mieux en effet. Malheureusement pour elle ça la rend aussi beaucoup plus facile à taquiner car Tasha et Patterson savent comment la faire réagir ^^. L'ambiance risque par contre de s'assombrir quand la nouvelle de la mort de Borden arrivera.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Une fois de retour au bureau, l'équipe entame un débriefing de ce qui vient d'arriver, consistant notamment à convaincre Jane qu'elle a fait le bon choix pour protéger sa couverture en laissant fuir Borden. Si Patterson parvient à convaincre son amie qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, tous se montrent plus inquiets de savoir que le traître pourrait revenir parmi eux, tout du moins si Shepherd a cru à l'histoire fournie par Jane. C'est ce point qui focalise surtout l'attention, car dans le cas contraire le risque de renvoyer la jeune femme tatouée en infiltration serait bien trop grand. L'identification de l'homme qui a tenté de tuer Nas dans le bureau de Sigert leur permet ensuite d'avancer dans l'enquête concernant les Dickinson, notamment grâce à la carte mémoire du tueur à gage. Kurt et Jane se rendent donc chez le couple pour leur expliquer la situation.

….

 **Chapitre 99 – Promesse**

….

 _Maison des Dickinson_

-« La CIA a embauché… un tueur à gage… pour nous éliminer », répéta Iliana d'un ton incrédule.

-« Pas exactement… Même si je ne porte pas les types de la CIA dans mon cœur, pour le moment rien ne nous prouve que quelqu'un d'encore actif au sein de l'Agence a commandité la, ou plutôt les tentatives de meurtre », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Les deux hommes dont nous vous avons montré les photos… Ils étaient impliqués dans Orion. Nous pensons qu'ils agissaient comme relais de Carter et que c'était eux qui désignaient les cibles », ajouta Jane.

-« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous vous rappelez d'eux » ? Demanda prudemment Andrew, sachant combien le sujet de son passé était sensible pour Jane, tout comme celui de son absence de souvenirs.

-« Non… Et pourtant j'ai essayé », répondit la jeune femme d'un ton frustré, alors que Kurt poussait un petit soupir contrarié. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire de remarque, car il fut devancé par Iliana.

-« Jane, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons dit », dit sévèrement la jeune mère, passant en mode médecin. « Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur les souvenirs que vous récupérez, et essayer de les forcer à remonter à la surface est inutile, en plus d'être épuisant pour vous. Vos flashs sont déclenchés par différents stimuli : une odeur, un bruit, un visage… mais un simple effort de volonté, aussi intense et déterminé soit-il n'a aucune chance de réussir ».

-« Je sais… je voulais juste aider », marmonna la brune.

-« Personne ne te reproche le contraire Jane, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de te pousser autant », la gronda gentiment Kurt.

-« Tu es bien placé pour dire ça », marmonna sa petite-amie, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le couple face à eux sourit de leur petit échange, car cela leur rappelait les petites disputes de couple qu'ils pouvaient avoir, avant de reprendre des mines plus graves.

-« Si Jane ne se rappelle de rien, comment savez-vous que ces hommes étaient de la CIA » ? Demanda Andrew. « Je vois mal la CIA vous confirmer gentiment que des tueurs étaient bien leurs employés ».

-« Avant de mourir, Markos avait sécurisé quelques données importantes pour Jane. Nas et Patterson ont réussi à en décoder une autre partie récemment. Ce fichier en particulier comportait plusieurs photos des membres d'Orion, avec en annexe un répertoire contenant les photos officielles de ces deux hommes : Tobias Harisson et Gerald Stelenberg. D'après ce que nous savons, ils ont quitté la CIA lorsque Carter a mis fin au programme », répondit Kurt, passant volontairement sous silence le fait qu'ils avaient des preuves impliquant les soldats d'Orion avec des entrepreneurs privés qui avaient bénéficiés des assassinats commis par l'unité. D'une part parce qu'il était presque sûr que le juge demanderait à ce qu'ils approfondissent leurs recherches dans cette direction, ce qui attirerait à coup sûr l'attention de la CIA et de Shepherd, et d'autre part parce qu'il comptait se servir de ces connaissances comme moyen de pression pour protéger sa petite-amie. Même si Andrew Dickinson était favorable à Jane, il s'était montré réticent à cette idée, et il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans une action aussi dangereuse alors qu'ils venaient juste de lever l'une des menaces pesant sur sa famille.

-« Mais quel rapport avec nous » ? Demanda Iliana.

-« En fait vous n'avez jamais été directement visée, votre présence dans la voiture, tout comme celle de Sanders faisaient simplement de vous des dégâts collatéraux », répondit Kurt.

-« Donc j'étais la cible ? Eh bien je m'en doutais un peu après la tentative d'assassinat contre moi devant le tribunal mais… pourquoi » ? Demanda Andrew.

-« À cause d'Orion », lui dit Jane. « Vous avez toujours cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à votre frère, comme d'autres familles, mais vous avez plus d'influence… ».

-« Eh bien… j'occupe un poste important c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport », répondit le juge.

-« Carter a commencé à devenir agité il y a un peu plus d'un an lorsque Mayfair lui a parlé des tatouages de Jane et du fait qu'ils pouvaient l'impliquer. Nous supposons qu'il a demandé à ses anciens hommes de main de se renseigner, car vous avez dans le même temps mis un coup de pied dans la fourmilière », ajouta Kurt.

-« Le comité… », comprit soudain Andrew en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Quel comité » ? Lui demanda sa femme avec étonnement. D'ordinaire ils se confiaient quasiment tout, mais elle ignorait totalement à quoi il faisait référence.

-« Le comité du Congrès pour le renseignement… J'ai passé des années à essayer de trouver la bonne personne pour que l'on enquête sur cette fameuse unité secrète et sur les circonstances de la mort d'Ed… L'an dernier j'ai enfin eu de la chance. À un gala de charité, j'ai croisé le sénateur Rivkin, qui est un farouche opposant de ce genre de choses. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'éléments à lui donner, mais il se trouve qu'il avait lui aussi entendu parler d'Orion par d'autres sources. Bien sûr à cette époque nous ignorions qu'il s'agissait du nom de code de l'opération, mais je sais qu'il avait demandé à un agent du FBI en qui il avait confiance d'ouvrir une enquête discrète ».

-« L'agent Bellinger, nous avons échangé quelques informations », dit Kurt.

-« Et donc… ce serait cette enquête qui a poussé ces gens à vouloir nous cibler » ? Demanda Iliana.

-« Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit… cette histoire comptait tellement pour moi que je n'ai jamais pris en compte le fait qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à nous », soupira Andrew en lui tapotant la main.

-« Je sais… Et donc ce serait cela qui les a poussé à passer à l'action » ? Demanda sa femme.

-« En fait… Nous pensons que la mort de Carter a été le déclencheur. Il était très bien placé et avait beaucoup de relations, ce qui leur avait probablement permis d'éviter les ennuis jusque-là… Ce n'est encore qu'une théorie mais nous pensons également que ce sont eux qui ont éliminé certains des membres des familles des soldats disparus qui réclamaient des réponses de manière virulente. Depuis que nous savons cela, Patterson a fouillé en détail les rapports de police et Bellinger a interrogé discrètement les familles des victimes, et il semble que la plupart des personnes mortes dans des circonstances suspectes n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus que vous. J'imagine qu'Harisson et Stelenberg n'ont cependant pas voulu prendre de risque et essayé de couvrir leurs traces en faisant taire toutes les voix qui pourraient attirer l'attention sur Orion ».

-« Mais une fois l'enquête lancée, ils devaient bien se douter que leurs actions ne serviraient justement qu'à attirer l'attention davantage non » ? Commenta pensivement la psychiatre.

-« En fait, le sénateur Rivkin est confronté à de nombreuses pressions d'après ce que nous a dit Bellinger. Ce n'est que parce qu'Andrew a insisté plusieurs fois et gagné le soutien de certains autres membres du comité que l'enquête n'a pas été enterrée », grimaça Jane.

-« Donc ces deux anciens agent ont pensés qu'en m'éliminant, ils enterreraient l'enquête » ? Voulu se faire confirmer le juge fédéral.

-« C'est notre hypothèse. Sélacios a reconnu Stelenberg comme l'homme qui avait essayé de mettre un contrat sur votre tête mais… », Kurt s'arrêta un instant.

-« Mais il a refusé car il trouvait cela trop dangereux et il a préféré cibler Kira à la place », termina Iliana pour lui, alors que Jane se crispait à ses côtés, avant que ses yeux ne se portent brièvement sur la porte par laquelle la petite avait disparu avec sa grand-tante quelques minutes plus tôt, comme si quelqu'un pouvait essayer de lui nuire sous leurs yeux. Même des semaines après l'arrestation, le sujet restait encore sensible pour sa petite-amie et il ne se rappelait que trop bien sa réaction lors de l'interrogatoire de Sélacios… Sans la crainte de voir son accord annulé, elle aurait été capable de le frapper pour ce qu'il envisageait de faire subir à la fillette, pas qu'il puisse vraiment le lui reprocher. Échangeant un regard avec Andrew Dickinson, Kurt décida de ne pas mentionner que le criminel avait obtenu un accord en échange de ce témoignage. Il avait été contraint de mettre le juge au courant et celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié, ce qui là encore était compréhensible, mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien dire pour le moment à Iliana ou à Jane.

-« C'est ce qu'il nous a dit en effet… », répondit finalement la brune en tournant à nouveau son attention vers eux.

-« Pardonnez-moi de dire ça, je ne veux surtout pas mettre en doute le travail que vous avez accomplis mais… pour le moment, une grande partie de ce que vous nous dites semble se baser sur des spéculations… », dit doucement Iliana, comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer en remettant en cause leurs résultats, mais sans grande conviction.

-« Certains de ces éléments sont encore un peu flous c'est vrai, mais si nous vous en parlons, c'est que nous avons de bonnes raisons », répondit calmement Kurt.

-« Après que Sélacios ait refusé de participer de manière active, Harisson et Stelenberg ont dû trouver une autre approche, et pour cela ils se sont servis d'une tactique d'un groupe terroriste qu'ils connaissaient bien, Dabbur Zann », ajouta Jane.

-« En quoi ce groupe est-il si spécial » ? Demanda Andrew. Le monde des réseaux criminels n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer des affaires terroristes avec des ramifications internationales, encore moins de cette ampleur.

-« Il avait l'habitude de faire commettre ses attentats ou ses actions criminelles par des gens souffrants de maladies en phase terminale », précisa Jane.

-« Je vois… quoi qu'il se passe, ses gens n'ont donc rien à perdre et si ils sont arrêtés, ils décéderont rapidement quoi qu'il arrive », commenta pensivement le juge.

-« Exact. Nous ne savons pas encore comment, mais ils sont entré en contact avec Douglas Cullen, l'homme qui a essayé de vous tuer devant le tribunal. À l'autopsie nous avons découvert qu'il souffrait d'une tumeur cérébrale inopérable et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques semaines à vivre », ajouta Kurt.

-« Mais… Même si il était condamné, pourquoi cet homme aurait-il accepté » ? Demanda Iliana perplexe.

-« Pour être honnête, cela fait partie des éléments que nous ignorons… et que nous ne connaitrons peut-être jamais », soupira Kurt. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui offrir, ou quelles menaces ils ont pu faire pour le convaincre de participer. Il n'avait pas de famille et il était mourant alors en théorie Cullen n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, mais j'ai déjà vu des choses plus bizarres dans ce métier ».

-« Mais comment savez-vous tout cela » ? Voulu savoir Iliana.

-« Parce qu'après cet échec, ils ont dû changer leur fusil d'épaule et ont fait appel à un tueur plus expérimenté », répondit Jane. « Nous avons pisté cet homme, celui dont nous vous avons montré la photo tout à l'heure. John Sigert était un individu très connu sur le Dark Web et que la police soupçonnait de plusieurs meurtres sans pouvoir le prouver ».

-« Attendez, vous avez parlé de lui au passé, est-ce que vous l'avez arrêté » ? Demanda la jeune mère après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-« Non, il est mort, probablement assassiné par l'ex-agent Stelenberg », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Oh… je ne devrais sûrement pas dire ça mais… c'est une bonne nouvelle », dit Iliana. « Enfin, je ne parle pas du fait qu'il soit mort, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est un soulagement qu'il ne puisse plus nous nuire », ajouta-t-elle maladroitement en craignant de passer pour insensible.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait le sentiment », la tranquillisa Kurt, pensant qu'il ressentirait sans doute la même chose si quelqu'un venait soudain lui annoncer la mort de Keaton et le fait qu'il ne menacerait plus la femme qu'il aimait. De toute façon, Sigert n'était pas le genre d'homme que quiconque regretterait, au contraire, le monde se portait sans doute mieux sans lui.

-« Pourquoi ont-ils tué leur exécuteur des sales besognes ? Conflit financier » ? Demanda Andrew en fronçant pensivement les sourcils.

-« Pas exactement. Sa mésaventure avec le NYPD a rendu Sigert méfiant, il n'y a rien de plus mauvais pour un tueur à gage que d'être soupçonné, même sans être condamné, car cela nuit à la confiance que vos employeurs peuvent vous accorder. Ces gens-là fonctionnent grâce à la discrétion et au fait que sans mobile apparent il est difficile de les relier au crime. Si la police vous connait le… travail, devient plus difficile », expliqua le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Nous pensons qu'après avoir été arrêté une première fois, même si il a été relâché faute de preuve, Sigert est devenu plus sélectif dans l'acceptation de ses contrats. Et sans doute aussi plus méfiant envers d'éventuels employeurs qui pourraient le dénoncer. Il a enregistré le contrat passé entre lui et les deux anciens agents de la CIA. Sur le premier enregistrement, on entend clairement Harisson avouer que vous ne constituez pas une cible facile, parce que vous avez été placé sous la protection du FBI après l'échec de Cullen », ajouta Jane.

-« Sigert s'est servi de ça pour demander plus d'argent, mais cela n'a pas dû arranger son sens de la paranoïa. Il a continué à enregistrer chacun de ses contacts avec Harisson et Stelenberg jusqu'au moment où tout a basculé. Apparemment, il a reçu du poison à vous administrer, mais il ne se sentait pas assez confiant pour s'y risquer. À la place, il a empoisonné Sanders, ce qui a provoqué ses hallucinations et votre sortie de route », expliqua Kurt.

-« Je vois… j'aimerais vous dire que je me rappelle de quelque chose, mais je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de l'accident », répondit honnêtement Andrew après avoir soupiré.

-« Les médecins ont parlé d'amnésie partielle liée à l'accident… d'après eux, vous ne retrouverez peut-être jamais ces quelques minutes de souvenirs manquantes », dit doucement Jane, sachant très bien à quel point le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler d'une partie de sa vie, même très courte, pouvait être éprouvant.

-« Pour tout vous dire… je ne sais pas si je tiens tant que cela à me souvenir de cet évènement », marmonna Iliana, avant de relever la tête vers Jane. « Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indélicate », se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter, sachant que la jeune femme face à elle, en dépit de la douleur que cela lui causait, donnerait sans doute cher pour retrouver quelques-uns de ses propres souvenirs, notamment ceux de ses parents biologiques.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait », la tranquillisa Jane. « Moi aussi il y a certaines choses dont je préférerais ne pas me rappeler », marmonna-t-elle ensuite avec un frisson en repensant à ce que Keaton lui avait fait endurer dans l'Oregon.

-« Comment s'y est-il prit pour empoisonner l'agent Sanders » ? Demanda Andrew pour éviter que le moment ne devienne encore plus maladroit en voyant Weller saisir discrètement la main droite de Jane et la serrer en signe de soutien.

-« Après avoir détecté le poison grâce aux analyses que Patterson avait demandées, nous avons réclamé un nouvel examen du… corps de Sanders, et le médecin légiste a fini par remarquer une petite trace de piqure sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Nous pensons que c'est là que lui a été injecté la toxine, sans doute au moment où Sigert a prétendu bousculer Sanders par accident comme s'en est souvenu Iliana… », répondit l'agent fédéral.

-« C'est… Comment est-ce que Patterson a appelé ça ? Le coup du parapluie bulgare » ? Demanda Jane en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

-« Oui, ou une variante en tout cas », approuva Weller.

-« J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça… une technique très célèbre des services secrets soviétique durant la Guerre Froide n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda Andrew.

-« Pourquoi ce nom » ? Demanda sa femme avec un regard perplexe.

-« Parce qu'elle a été utilisée contre un dissident bulgare, Georgi Markov. Il a été empoisonné avec cette méthode en 1978. Une petite bille métallique remplie de ricine était dissimulée dans la pointe d'un parapluie, et une simple pression sur la poignée suffisait à l'envoyer sous la peau de la cible au milieu d'une foule, à l'insu de tout le monde. Le poison faisait ensuite effet dans les jours suivants lorsque la cire qui entourait la bille fondait sous l'effet de la chaleur corporelle et libérait la ricine », expliqua Kurt.

-« C'est… sournois et immonde », marmonna la médecin pour qui une telle action allait totalement à l'encontre du serment qu'elle avait prêté. « Mais… si la chose était indétectable, comment est-ce devenu public » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-« Parce que la même année, un journaliste réfugié en France, Vladimir Kostov, a échappé à une tentative d'assassinat avec la même méthode. Pour une raison quelconque, le poison n'a pas eu l'effet escompté sur lui et il a pu en réchapper », répondit l'agent fédéral.

-« Aux enquêteurs, il a parlé de la sensation de coup qu'il avait eu dans le dos en descendant un escalator, et après examen, les médecins ont trouvé la bille logée sous sa peau », précisa Jane.

-« Et vous avez trouvé la même chose sur le corps de ce pauvre Sanders » ? Demanda tristement Iliana, qui bien que ne le connaissant pas beaucoup avait trouvé le jeune agent touchant dans son absolu dévouement à accomplir sa mission et sa prévenance envers eux. Sa mort l'avait beaucoup attristé, car il avait perdu la vie en essayant d'assurer leur sécurité.

-« Vous n'êtes pas responsable », intervint Jane, la sortant de ses pensées.

-« Comment cela » ?

-« La mort de Sanders… Ce n'était pas votre faute. Ce sont Sigert, Harisson et Stelenberg les coupables », lui dit doucement la jeune femme tatouée. Iliana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

-« Vous êtes au courant que c'est moi la thérapeute, et que normalement c'est mon rôle de vous réconforter » ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour, touchée par la compassion sincère que montrait la brune pour son entourage.

-« Jane a toujours été un peu têtue sur ce genre de choses…. pour une raison étrange elle a l'air de penser qu'elle doit sauver tout le monde elle-même », taquina gentiment Kurt. Sa petite-amie lui renvoya un regard faussement offusqué, et il dû se forcer à relâcher sa main en se rendant compte que son pouce avait à nouveau recommencé à tracer de lui-même les contours de ses tatouages. Les Dickinson remarquèrent rapidement la démonstration d'affection, même si l'agent du FBI et la jeune amnésique essayèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Après tout, leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux, et ils n'allaient certainement pas les embarrasser sur ce genre de détail, même si Iliana était secrètement très heureuse de voir le lien entre eux se renforcer. « Mais elle a raison sur ce point », ajouta ensuite le directeur adjoint du FBI, « Sanders était un agent fédéral et il connaissait les risques du métier. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher concernant sa mort ».

-« Avec Sigert mort, j'imagine qu'Harisson et Stelenberg vont chercher d'autres moyens de nous atteindre », soupira Andrew. Sa femme se rembrunit immédiatement, mal à l'aise et un peu effrayée. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait supposé qu'ils seraient enfin débarrassés des menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes avec d'abord la tentative d'assassinat sur son mari à la sortie du tribunal, puis les tentatives d'enlèvement contre leur petite fille adorée, avant que le malheur ne culmine avec l'accident.

-« En fait non, ils sont également morts tous les deux », les détrompa Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« Comment » ? Demanda aussitôt Iliana ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir soulagé.

-« D'après une autre conversation enregistrée entre Sigert et Stelenberg, ce dernier a abattu son ancien partenaire après une dispute. Il semble qu'il n'était pas d'accord sur la conduite à tenir, et comptait tout laisser tomber et disparaitre après ce deuxième échec », répondit Jane.

-« Stelenberg l'a tué, sans doute pour le faire taire. Après la mort de Carter il espérait sans doute que faire disparaitre le dernier témoin du projet suffirait, puisque vous ne sembliez pas décidé à abandonner », ajouta Kurt.

-« Le dernier qui en avait des souvenirs en tout cas », marmonna sa petite-amie à côté de lui.

-« Je vois… Stelenberg comptait donc sur le fait que presque toutes les informations ont probablement été supprimées par Carter et sur la disparition de toutes les personnes impliquées pour ne pas être relié à Orion », commenta Andrew en se grattant le menton.

-« C'est notre meilleure supposition. Pour être tranquille, il lui fallait ensuite faire disparaitre Sigert qui en savait trop sur les tentatives de meurtre ».

-« Donc sa paranoïa était justifiée », marmonna Iliana.

-« Dans ce cas précis, oui. Stelenberg était cependant tout aussi méfiant, et il a finit par découvrir qu'il existait des preuves contre lui. Après avoir tué Sigert, il a retourné son appartement sans rien trouver, avant de se rendre à son bureau », expliqua Kurt.

-« Nous étions en mission au même endroit pour une autre enquête, et Nas a découvert ce que cachait Sigert… Il y a eu un affrontement entre elle et l'ancien agent de la CIA… », commença Jane.

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda Iliana en plissant les yeux.

-« Elle a été blessé à la jambe pendant le combat, mais à part ça elle va plutôt bien », répondit Kurt évitant de s'appesantir à la fois sur les raisons qui les avaient fait se trouver là-bas à cet instant et sur le fait que l'agent de la NSA avait failli se faire tuer pour son imprudence.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite » ?

-« Elle a été forcée d'abattre Stelenberg pour sauver sa vie, même si nous aurions préféré le prendre vivant », répondit Jane. La jeune femme garda pour elle le fait qu'elle était secrètement soulagée que Nas n'ait pas eu d'autre choix. Avec les anciens responsables d'Orion hors-course, la famille de Kira était plus en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait, bien plus que les quelques informations qu'ils auraient pu obtenir sur le projet en tout cas.

-« Donc ils sont tous les trois morts… Ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons plus besoin d'être sous protection », dit Iliana avec espoir. Elle était très reconnaissante pour le soutien qu'ils avaient reçu jusqu'ici, et pour la sécurité qui leur avait été fournie afin de protéger sa famille, mais elle éprouvait parfois le sentiment d'être un peu prisonnière de sa propre maison. Certes pour le moment ni son mari ni elle n'était vraiment capable de se déplacer seul à l'extérieur, mais la perspective de pouvoir ressortir de chez eux sans être escortés par des agents fédéraux, sans regarder constamment aux alentours à la recherche d'une menace, était très attrayante.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa petite-amie qui se pinça rapidement les lèvres pour se retenir de parler. C'était un sujet sensible qui lui tenait à cœur, et il le savait. Certes pour l'instant Kira et ses parents étaient débarrassés des principales menaces contre eux, qu'il s'agisse de Sélacios ou des anciens agents de la CIA, mais la brune craignait que Shepherd ne finisse par les cibler pour faire pression sur elle si nécessaire. Toutefois, après avoir apporté enfin quelques bonnes nouvelles à la famille, il se voyait mal leur dire cela. Son hésitation et celle de Jane ne passèrent cependant pas inaperçues et Iliana fut la première à réagir.

-« Ai-je tort » ?

-« Eh bien… autant que nous le sachions non. Avec la mort d'Harisson et Stelenberg il ne semble plus rester personne en vie ayant fait partie du projet, à part Jane », répondit Kurt.

-« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les gens qui étaient au courant de son existence sont tous hors d'état de nuire », fit remarquer Andrew.

-« C'est vrai, mais de ce que nous savons seuls les anciens de la CIA avaient les motivations de vous tuer. D'après ce que nous a appris l'agent Bellinger, les quelques responsables militaires qui ont contribué à la formation de l'unité cherchent plutôt à faire profil bas en misant sur le fait que presque tous les documents liés à Orion ont été détruits», concéda l'agent fédéral. « Certains étaient peut-être même de bonne foi en pensant que les missions étaient autorisées par la hiérarchie, à notre connaissance il n'y a que les membres de l'équipe de Carter qui savaient qu'il vendait les services de l'unité à des entreprises privées pour leur propre bénéfice ». Il ne mentionna pas que Shepherd aussi semblait s'intéresser à l'affaire, du moins à la connaissance qu'ils en avaient, sans doute par crainte qu'en ne suivant cette piste ils finissent par remonter à la véritable identité de Jane et donc à la sienne.

-« Alors si nous sommes en sécurité, pourquoi faites-vous cette tête » ? Demanda la jeune mère à Jane.

-« En fait… Je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que… Shepherd ne va pas vous cibler. Si elle apprend ce que je fais, elle pourrait vouloir se venger de moi par votre intermédiaire », admit la jeune femme tatouée après une longue hésitation.

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé Jane », lui répondit gentiment son interlocutrice. « Shepherd ne sait pas à quel point vous êtes devenues proche de Kira, pour elle vous avez probablement juste accomplis ce que l'on attendait de vous au cours d'une enquête ».

-« Sauf si quelqu'un le lui dit », marmonna Jane, pensant à Borden. Iliana sembla en être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions car ses sourcils se froncèrent, en prenant conscience d'un détail qu'elle avait négligé.

-« Je vois… Mais pensez-vous réellement qu'il le fera » ? Jane hésita et regarda vers son petit-ami, qui secoua la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Là était toute la question en effet… Borden avait des doutes sur sa loyauté envers Shepherd, mais il ne semblait pour le moment rien avoir dit. En fait, d'après ses dires, il lui avait même pour l'instant volontairement caché ses soupçons car il ne faisait pas confiance à la dirigeante de Sandstorm pour ne pas s'en prendre à Patterson et au bébé si jamais elle apprenait qu'il avait mise la jeune femme enceinte durant sa mission. Le psychiatre savait également à quel point Kira comptait pour elle, il avait été témoin de certaines de ses réactions lorsque la fillette avait été menacée… Mais serait-il assez cruel pour le révéler à Shepherd, sachant que celle-ci n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer une personne aussi innocente pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ?

Quelques semaines en arrière elle aurait répondu non sans hésiter. Borden avait toujours témoigné beaucoup de compassion envers eux, comme lorsqu'il avait aidé Kurt à faire face à la mort de son père, Reade à ce qui lui était arrivé, ou Patterson à la mort de David. Il en avait également beaucoup témoigné aux victimes lors de leurs enquêtes, comme la petite Maya Ahmadi. Il avait même risqué sa vie pour garder la fillette en sécurité. Mais le Borden qu'ils pensaient connaitre n'existait pas… Il n'était qu'une couverture, un leurre pour mieux les infiltrer, les amener à se confier et lui permettre d'acquérir des informations.

-« Je ne sais pas… mais ce n'est pas un risque que je veux prendre », murmura-t-elle finalement en serrant rageusement les poings sur ses genoux. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante et incapable de protéger ceux qui comptaient pour elle en permanence. Il y avait tout simplement trop de choses à faire en même temps dans trop d'endroits différents…

-« Jane, nous en avons déjà parlé… Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde en permanence », lui dit doucement Kurt en la forçant à déplier les doigts de sa main droite pour la prendre dans la sienne.

-« Mais nous sommes le FBI… nous pourrions convaincre Pellington de laisser deux agents en faction non » ? Répondit sa petite-amie avec un regard suppliant. Le directeur adjoint hésita. La demande ne paraissait pas aberrante, mais les relations entre eux et Pellington étaient tendues ces derniers temps, et il serait difficile d'obtenir son accord sans menace réelle. Maintenant que les commanditaires des tentatives d'assassinat contre Andrew Dickinson avaient été clairement identifiés et qu'ils étaient morts, la perspective s'annonçait cependant difficile, d'autant qu'il leur faudrait l'accord de la famille pour cela.

-« C'est possible bien sûr, mais cela suppose tout de même un certain nombre de contraintes », répondit-il prudemment.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je n'apprécie pas trop l'idée de rester encore cloitrée ici et de ne sortir que sous escorte », commenta pensivement Iliana. Dans le même temps, la jeune femme réfléchissait intensément. Elle trouvait la préoccupation de Jane touchante, mais c'était également un symptôme du traumatisme qu'elle essayait toujours de gérer. La brune tatouée serait certainement plus concentrée sur sa mission et sur sa propre survie si elle les savait protégés contre sa mère durant son infiltration. Il y avait également la question du temps. Plus les choses dureraient, et plus Pellington risquait de tiquer de voir monopolisés certains de ses hommes pour une mission de protection qui n'était pas forcement justifiée. Cela pourrait amener Jane à vouloir précipiter les choses en se dressant contre sa mère trop tôt, se mettant ainsi encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-« Cela vaut tout de même la peine d'y réfléchir », proposa Andrew d'un ton conciliant.

-« Je suppose… », admit sa femme.

-« Si ce sont les contraintes que vous craignez, nous pouvons en discuter », intervint Kurt, se doutant déjà que la famille n'accepterait jamais la solution la plus facile, à savoir être relocalisée temporairement en dehors de la ville, là où il serait plus difficile pour Shepherd de les atteindre.

-« En fait j'ai deux conditions », répondit Iliana.

-« Lesquelles » ? Lui demanda l'agent fédéral en sentant la main de Jane se crisper dans la sienne.

-« Nous ne quittons pas New-York », répondit résolument la jeune femme. Weller ne réagit pas, s'attendant déjà à cette demande. En fait techniquement cela leur laissait même un peu plus de marge de manœuvre qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car ils pouvaient toujours déplacer la famille dans la ville pour rendre leur localisation plus compliquée pour un éventuel ennemi.

-« C'est envisageable… La seconde » ?

-« Je veux que Jane promette de ne pas se précipiter… je sais qu'elle voudra régler cette affaire au plus vite et qu'elle serait capable de se mettre en danger pour cela, afin que nous retrouvions une vie normale. Je refuse ce risque. Jane doit nous promettre d'attendre le bon moment pour vous aider à arrêter Shepherd sans prendre de risques inutiles ». Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme tatouée, qui à voir son visage était un peu contrariée d'être si prévisible.

-« Ce que nous faisons est risqué », objecta-t-elle en détournant légèrement les yeux.

-« C'est vrai, mais cela ne vous oblige pas à prendre ces risques seule », répondit fermement Iliana.

-« Très bien… je promets », marmonna finalement Jane à contrecœur, comprenant qu'elle devait faire des concessions.

-« Oh… Pendant que j'y pense, il y a une troisième condition », ajouta Iliane. « Une fois que tout cela sera fini, vous nous devrez de trèèèsss nombreuses heures de babysitting…Tout cette histoire nous a fait prendre conscience à Andrew et moi que nous avons été un peu trop accaparé par nos emplois respectifs et que nous avons repoussés encore et encore notre projet d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Je suis certaine que Kira serait très heureuse de garder son petit-frère ou sa petite-sœur avec vous », ajouta la femme avec un sourire. Les deux hommes dans la pièce ricanèrent gentiment en voyant Jane rougir d'embarras, sachant cependant que c'était une façon détournée de lui demander de revenir en vie de sa mission. La brune hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un petit tourbillon blond entra dans la pièce.

-« Jane, regarde les dessins que je t'ai fait », dit Kira avec enthousiasme en escaladant ses genoux sans se préoccuper d'interrompre les adultes. Attendri, ses parents ne la reprirent pas sur son manque de politesse d'autant que Jane semblait les avoir complétement oublié et admirait le travail de sa petite protégée.

-« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé, lorsqu'elle est lancé comme ça Kira peut en avoir pour un moment », commenta Andrew avec humour. Kurt haussa les épaules en regardant sa petite-amie sourire et répondre à la fillette qui parlait avec animation. Patterson les préviendrait si l'équipe trouvait du nouveau, et Jane avait l'air tellement heureuse… La lutte contre le crime pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 99_

08/07/2018


	100. Chap 100 - Chaos

Hello tout le monde. 100e chapitre wow, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un an et demi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dure aussi longtemps. Merci à celles et ceux d'entre vous qui ont encore la patience d'être là avec la parution un peu chaotique ces derniers temps, pour voir comment cela se terminera ^^.

Ce chapitre a été un peu laborieux à sortir, mais j'espère en faire un plus conséquent ce week-end maintenant que les choses bougent à nouveau.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour ta review.

 **Fan28** : Très frustrant oui je pense, surtout que cela lui permettrait d'avoir des informations dont ils ont besoin et de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Pour ce qui est de Keaton… il sera de retour plus tôt qu'on ne le pense ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Grâce aux informations recueillies par Nas, Kurt et Jane peuvent un peu mieux expliquer aux Dickinson pourquoi Andrew a été ciblé par un tueur professionnel. Deux anciens hommes de main de Carter impliqués dans Orion ont décidé d'éliminer le juge qui réclamait une enquête sur le décès de son frère. Après l'échec de leur première tentative, ils ont ensuite embauchés un professionnel qui a essayé de faire passer cela pour un accident en empoisonnant Sanders afin de provoquer des hallucinations et donc sa sortie de route. Ce nouvel échec a entrainé un violent différent entre les deux ex-agents, l'un tuant l'autre avant d'éliminer Sigert, le tueur qu'ils avaient embauché, pour couvrir ses traces. Le dernier agent étant mort en affrontant Nas chez Riley Aerospace, toute menace semble écartée pour la famille de ce côté-là. Jane craint cependant que Shepherd ne finisse par sa rendre de sa proximité avec Kira et se serve de la fillette pour l'atteindre.

….

 **Chapitre 100 – Chaos**

 _Planque de Sandstorm_

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Roman sortit le prépayé qu'il utilisait pour contacter sa sœur, avant de le ranger précipitamment dans sa poche en voyant deux des hommes de sa mère tourner l'angle du couloir devant lui. Mentalement, le jeune homme s'exhorta au calme. Une telle attitude ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin pour l'instant. La partie rationnelle de son esprit savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se précipiter afin de donner l'information à sa sœur. Au contraire, le décès de Thornton était même une bonne nouvelle pour elle, car cela éliminait les risques qu'il finisse par faire part du comportement qu'il avait observé chez elle à Shepherd, ce qui ferait renaître ses doutes. Pour le moment, leur mère semblait penser que le fait d'avoir retrouvé des souvenirs de l'orphelinat, et d'avoir été prête à abattre Borden, avait fait ré-émerger une partie de la personnalité de Remi. Lui-même cependant savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Le fait que sa sœur se soit rapprochée des agents fédéraux n'était pas du tout lié aux ordres qu'elle avait reçu, même si vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait en donner l'impression, mais au fait qu'elle tenait énormément à eux.

Même après avoir parlé de nombreuses fois avec elle et avoir observé certaines de ses interactions avec Weller, l'agent Patterson ou encore les deux autres agents de l'équipe, il ne comprenait pas totalement comment elle pouvait leur faire autant confiance. D'un autre côté… eux aussi avaient fait confiance à la jeune femme amnésique qu'on avait confié à leur garde, et s'étaient sentis trahi en apprenant qui elle était vraiment. Ce risque était l'une des principales choses qui l'avait fait s'opposer à ce plan avant que Remi n'ait sa mémoire effacée, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait livrée à la CIA… Visiblement cependant, sa mère avait prévu aussi cette éventualité, puisqu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il entraine Remi à résister aux interrogatoires…

Un frisson lui parcouru le corps en se souvenant de cet horrible épisode. Remi s'était portée volontaire bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait si elle n'avait pas accepté juste pour ne pas faire peser le poids de cette décision sur lui. Roman ne se rappelait que trop bien des terribles heures qu'il avait passées à ordonner à deux hommes particulièrement musclés de plonger la tête de sa sœur sous l'eau encore et encore….des terribles heures passées à lui infliger de douloureux chocs électriques jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à trouver ce petit endroit sûr dans son esprit pour fuir la douleur. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'envie qu'il avait eu de frapper les hommes qui la maintenaient pour faire cesser tout ça… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait… Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui sortait la tête de l'eau quelques secondes pour la laisser respirer, Remi avait ce regard dur et déterminé, et qu'il savait que ni elle ni Shepherd ne lui aurait pardonné de se montrer trop sensible et de compromettre la mission.

Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas trop comment se sentir vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait fait… Quelques semaines après qu'il ait libéré sa sœur de ce sous-sol où Keaton l'avait séquestré, elle l'avait remercié… Sur le moment, il avait été trop choqué pour répondre. Il avait torturé sa propre sœur, et elle le remerciait ? Après une longue réflexion, il avait cependant compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Malgré la cruauté de ce qu'il avait été forcé de lui faire subir pour l'endurcir, son entrainement avait permis à sa sœur de survivre à ses trois mois de détention aux mains de la CIA. Il lui avait permis de garder sa santé mentale alors que les supplices se succédaient, que les minutes devenaient des heures, les heures des jours, les jours des semaines et les semaines des mois… C'était ça dont elle le remerciait, aussi douloureux et tordu que cela puisse paraitre.

Une partie de lui était soulagée et même étrangement fière de ses capacités de résistance. Comme il le lui avait dit après sa sortie de l'hôpital, peu de gens auraient pu encaisser tout ce qu'elle avait subi sans baisser les bras, mais sa sœur l'avait fait. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il prenait plus attention aux actions de Shepherd et qu'il avait vu la vidéo, il se sentait dégouté de lui-même. Avait-il pu à ce point être aveugle sur les motivations de leur mère adoptive ? Pendant des années, il avait été fidèle à la cause suivant, ou plutôt subissant, l'entrainement draconien que Shepherd en tant qu'ancienne militaire lui faisait suivre, afin d'être prêt lorsqu'il le faudrait. Maintenant cependant, tout son système de croyance était bouleversé…

Remi avait toujours donné l'impression d'être la plus indépendante d'eux deux, sans doute parce qu'elle avait intégré l'armée très vite, ce qui l'avait éloigné de Shepherd. Pendant quelques mois, il lui en avait beaucoup voulu de le laisser en arrière et de l'abandonner d'une certaine façon. Ensuite, sa sœur adorée lui avait manqué, et sa colère s'était estompée. Même dans les pires heures à l'orphelinat, elle avait toujours été avec lui, et le fait d'être séparé d'elle avait été difficile, presque comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Ensuite il y avait eu ce terrible jour où des hommes en uniforme étaient venus lui annoncer qu'elle avait été tuée au combat. Le choc avait été terrible, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des actions de Shepherd. En faisant appel à ses contacts, leur mère avait fini par apprendre que la CIA s'était débarrassée de l'unité de Remi pour couvrir des missions illégales.

Dire qu'elle était entrée dans une colère noire était un euphémisme. En dépit de ses défauts, de la sévérité et du peu d'affection qu'elle avait montré dans leur éducation, Roman restait persuadé au fond de lui que leur mère les aimait… À sa façon très tordue c'est vrai, mais là encore leur famille était-elle-même normale ? En apprenant que sa fille avait été exécutée puis abandonnée sur place comme un vulgaire déchet, puisqu'aucun corps n'avait été rapatrié, Shepherd avait juré de la venger, et il avait été plus que prêt à l'aider. Toutefois, contrairement à d'autres personnes, la colère de Shepherd ne s'était pas exprimée par des cris et des larmes. Au contraire, la femme déjà endurcie avait semblé devenir plus froide et plus dure. Elle s'était mise à traquer toute information lui permettant d'identifier les responsables de la mort de Remi afin de les faire payer. Elle l'avait fait avec une brutalité et une absence de pitié qui aurait pu le mettre mal-à-l'aise s'il n'avait pas été si en colère.

Ils avaient ensuite piégé Winter pour révéler Daylight au grand jour, afin de nuire à Carter, mais celui-ci avait réussi à ne pas être éclaboussé par le scandale. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un autre moyen de se débarrasser de lui, l'impensable s'était produit, Remi était revenue miraculeusement parmi eux. Son corps portait de nouvelles cicatrices et elle était épuisée après un long périple pour revenir d'Afghanistan, mais elle était bien vivante. Bien vivante mais… différente. Les illusions qu'elle semblait avoir sur le fait que ses actions au sein d'Orion aidaient réellement à la défense de leur pays s'étaient envolées lorsque ceux dont elle avait loyalement suivis les ordres avait tenté de l'éliminer. La femme qui était revenue avait vu ses camarades mourir sous ses yeux de la main de ceux qu'ils avaient juré de servir, et n'avait plus aucun respect pour les dirigeants du pays. C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle avait commencé à suivre les ordres de leur mère avec un fanatisme presque effrayant, l'aidant à échafauder ce plan totalement fou pour infiltrer le FBI et détruire le système de l'intérieur.

Tout semblait si simple à cette époque, qu'il en était presque nostalgique. Shepherd, Remi et lui formaient une famille, dysfonctionnelle il fallait probablement l'admettre, car leurs relations avec leur mère adoptive reposait davantage sur le respect et la loyauté que sur l'amour, mais une famille tout de même. Ils étaient ceux qui allaient amener une nouvelle ère pour le pays, débarrassé de la corruption, et tous les autres étaient leurs ennemis. Pourtant, si l'on y regardait de plus près, les choses étaient bien plus complexes en réalité. Il avait mis un peu de temps à obtenir des informations de sa sœur, mais en recoupant ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'elle avec ce que Cade lui avait dit, il avait compris que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et à ce que Remi avait laissé paraître, elle avait des doutes sur la mission avant même de se faire effacer la mémoire.

Quelques mois en arrière, cela aurait pu lui paraitre impossible, car sa sœur ne se serait jamais retournée contre eux. Maintenant cependant…Les intentions de leur mère ne lui paraissaient plus aussi claires. Le mépris qu'elle avait montré pour la sécurité de sa propre fille ces derniers temps l'avait surpris, mais d'une certaine façon il n'en était plus très étonné aujourd'hui. Shepherd attendait d'eux de la loyauté et de l'obéissance, deux domaines dans lesquelles Remi l'avait déçu…Enfin non, pas Remi se corrigea-t-il mentalement, Jane…

En dépit des nombreux contacts qu'il avait eu avec elle depuis son retour lorsqu'elle avait essayé de leur faire croire que Cade l'avait retenue prisonnière pendant des mois, il peinait encore parfois à s'adapter à son changement. Lorsqu'il la voyait, physiquement il voyait Remi, enfin avec les tatouages en plus bien sûr. Jane partageait également certains traits de caractères avec la sœur qu'il avait connu : une détermination qui confinait parfois à l'entêtement, la capacité à se relever quels que soient les obstacles, la volonté de sans cesse cacher ses faiblesses et de s'en sortir seule, un mépris presque total pour sa propre sécurité combiné à une grande loyauté envers les gens à qui elle tenait…

Il suffisait cependant de parler avec elle pour se rendre compte des différences qui existaient entre les deux. Jane était compatissante, empathique même, ce qui pouvait se retourner contre elle parce que certaines personnes pouvait utiliser cela contre elle. Elle donnait aussi l'impression de lui prêter beaucoup plus d'attention, ce dont il se sentait assez égoïstement très heureux. La sœur qui était revenue d'Afghanistan était plus en colère et plus centrée sur sa vengeance au nom de ses camarades décédés, et cela avait semblé occuper pendant un long moment toutes ses pensées, au point de parfois le délaisser. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti, quelque chose qu'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. De ce côté-là, Jane était également plus encline à l'écoute que Remi, et lui donnait aussi beaucoup moins d'ordres, ce qu'il trouvait agréable. Le jeune homme savait que sa sœur l'avait toujours vu comme son cadet, le petit frère à protéger depuis l'orphelinat, mais maintenant la nature de leur relation avait changée.

Jane se montrait toujours aussi protectrice, mais elle semblait davantage le considérer comme un adulte que Remi ne l'avait fait. Ceci-dit, avec sa mémoire effacée elle était peut-être seulement contente de retrouver sa famille de sang, et ne se rappelant plus de leur enfance elle ne connaissait que la version adulte de lui-même. Roman devait cependant avouer qu'il commençait à nettement préférer cette nouvelle situation. Pas en ce qui concernait les tortures que sa sœur avait subi non, mais en ce qui concernait l'attitude de Jane envers lui. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle avait trahi la cause, il avait été surpris, un peu méfiant mais aussi très perplexe devant ce changement, d'autant qu'elle avait essayé pendant des semaines de leur faire croire qu'elle était de leur côté, pour mieux obtenir des informations pour les fédéraux.

Il se rappelait la méfiance et même la peur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait tué tous ces policiers pour pouvoir aller la soigner. Au départ, il avait mis cela sur le compte du choc de sa détention, et supposé qu'elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de lui. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, et venait d'être torturé durant des mois, voir un inconnu se montrer aussi brutal pouvait être inquiétant. Ses réticences lors de la mission chez Bradley Dynamics l'avait fait douter du fait que la sœur qu'il avait connu soit de retour. Cependant contrairement à ses craintes, sa sœur se rappelait un peu de lui, et ne le rejetait pas. Au contraire, elle craignait même qu'il se détourne d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit clairement mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre en observant son comportement et en parlant avec elle.

Au fond de lui, Roman savait que le désir de Shepherd de retrouver sa fille telle qu'elle était avant était presque utopique. Chacune de ses décisions montrait que Jane avait des objectifs diamétralement opposé à ceux de Remi en ce qui concernait le plan. Une question le tracassait cependant… D'après les quelques brides d'information qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de sa sœur et ce que Cade lui avait dit, avant même de se faire effacer la mémoire Remi avait éprouvé des doutes sur le plan qu'elle avait pourtant contribué à préparer si méticuleusement, et pour lequel elle avait pris tant de risques. Il se demandait donc pourquoi elle avait été jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se faire effacer la mémoire, avec la grande probabilité de ne jamais redevenir celle qu'elle était ni même de se souvenir de ses amis ou de sa propre famille ? Est-ce que leur mère l'y avait contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Malheureusement, seules deux personnes avaient la réponse. Sa sœur n'ayant que très peu de chances de retrouver des souvenirs concernant cet évènement, il ne restait que Shepherd qui puisse lui répondre, et il ne se risquerait certainement pas à lui poser la question. Tant que leur mère continuerait à croire à la loyauté de sa sœur, elle serait en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, même dans les heures les plus sombres de leur vie à l'orphelinat, et il était temps qu'il lui rende la pareille en la protégeant à son tour.

-« Roman, que fais-tu ici » ? Lui demanda une voix beaucoup trop familière. Se retenant de sursauter, le jeune homme revint au présent pour trouver sa mère qui le regardait avec perplexité à quelques mètres de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Roman devint également soudain très conscient qu'il avait machinalement sortis le prépayé de sa poche pour le faire tourner dans la paume de sa main.

-« J'allais… j'allais appeler Remi pour lui dire pour Thornton », répondit-il finalement afin de voir sa réaction, se retenant de justesse d'appeler sa sœur « Jane » ce qui n'aurait pas manquait d'attirer l'attention de sa mère. « Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse d'être débarrassée de lui, je crois qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir failli la faire tuer ».

-« Oui tout le monde a un peu sur-réagit ce jour-là », répondit sa mère manifestement peu gênée d'avoir menacé sa propre fille alors qu'ils venaient juste de la libérer des mains du sadique directeur adjoint de la CIA, avec un sourire qui le mit mal-à-l'aise. Après quelques secondes, il en comprit la raison. Ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, et à y regarder de plus près il semblait presque froid, bien loin de ceux que Jane lui adressait et qui avaient l'air de venir du cœur.

-« D'autres instructions » ? Demanda Roman en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

-« Dis à Remi que Thornton est mort ».

-« Et pour le FBI ? Ils vont se poser des questions en ne le voyant pas revenir… D'après ce que j'ai compris il sortait avec l'une des agents de l'équipe de Weller, ils pourraient commencer à fouiller s'il disparait comme ça sans laisser de trace », argumenta Roman. Sa mère sembla méditer un instant la question, avant de répondre :

-« Tu as raison… Bon sang, même mort cet imbécile continue de nous poser des problèmes… Abandonne son corps dans un terrain vague, un endroit où on ne risque pas de le retrouver trop vite ».

-« En théorie rien ne permet de remonter jusqu'à nous. Si il bossait vraiment avec les fédéraux, ils nous soupçonnerons de toute façon… », répondit Roman. À bien y réfléchir, les dernières actions de sa mère semblaient beaucoup plus impulsives et moins logiques que le début du plan. Était-ce le retard pris par la phase 2 qui la frustrait, voire qui l'inquiétait ? Ou était-elle en train de perdre le contrôle parce que les choses lui échappaient ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était tout de même inquiétant car cela rendait la femme plus imprévisible. Elle avait déjà exécuté Borden sur de simples soupçons, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'homme ne coopérait pas avec le FBI. De quoi serait-elle capable si elle découvrait que sa fille lui avait vraiment tourné le dos ?

-« Je suppose », concéda Shepherd avec réticence avant de plisser les yeux de concentration. « Fait ce que je t'ai dit, mais prend sa montre et son portefeuille. Si les fédéraux le recherche, nous nous arrangerons pour qu'ils perdent leur temps. Remi pourra même les orienter sur une fausse piste et faire passer ça pour un vol ayant mal tourné si nécessaire… ».

-« D'accord », répondit Roman en tournant à nouveau les talons.

-« Attends… Dit lui aussi que si le FBI découvre que Nigel est mort, elle devra en profiter pour se rapprocher encore davantage de l'agent Patterson. Cette fille est beaucoup plus maligne que je ne l'avais prévu, et certains tatouages ne devraient pas être décodés maintenant sous peine de compromettre la phase 2. Avec son petit cœur brisée, et sa grossesse, elle sera plus influençable ». Cette fois-ci, Roman dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter. Pour une raison étrange, le fait que sa mère connaisse la condition de l'agent blonde et souhaite s'en servir l'inquiétait, et il en éprouvait même une certaine colère. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus, il avait besoin de parler très vite à sa sœur de ce nouveau développement afin qu'elle se prépare et ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide. En partant, il croisa Parker qui arrivait en sens inverse et dû se retenir de ne pas profiter du couloir sombre pour l'étrangler et se débarrasser de lui.

C'était lui, sans aucun doute, qui avait dû enquêter sur Thornton et découvrir qu'il avait une relation suivie avec la petite blonde du FBI et qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait sans doute aussitôt fait part de ses découvertes, sachant que Shepherd en conclurait que le médecin était un risque et ferait le ménage. Jusqu'ici, Roman n'avait considéré Parker que comme un lèche-botte mais l'homme se montrait dangereusement entreprenant ces derniers temps. Il était maintenant clair qu'il visait à prendre la place de numéro 2 aux côtés de Shepherd, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour y arriver. À lui de faire en sorte que sa sœur et lui ne soient pas ses prochaines cibles…

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Shepherd à son homme de main une fois son fils sorti de la pièce.

-« Riley suit le déplacement de la fusée. D'après lui c'est un nouveau prototype révolutionnaire et certaines parties sont démontables pour être récupérées après le décollage lorsque les différents étages tomberont dans l'océan, et être employées à nouveau ensuite. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais cela rend aussi le transport plus facile et plus discret en raison des éléments amovibles ».

-« Il a intérêt à ne pas commettre d'erreur cette fois-ci, Remi ne sera pas là pour rattraper ses bourdes et lui permettre de s'en tirer », répondit la femme.

-« Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de la phase 2 » ? Demanda Parker, s'abstenant prudemment de remettre la loyauté de Remi en doute. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans son comportement ces derniers temps d'après ce que lui avait raconté sa supérieure, mais il n'allait pas risquer sa colère pour cela. Il n'avait qu'à surveiller et attendre un faux pas de la femme amnésique pour se débarrasser d'elle.

-« D'après Roman non, elle a simplement conclu que Riley était important pour nous en voyant Nigel avec lui et leur a permis de fuir ».

-« Je vois », commenta Parker sans se mouiller.

-« Nous devons nous assurer que le passage de Nigel chez Riley Aerospace n'a laissé aucune trace, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que le FBI se doute de quelque chose », commenta Shepherd avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions. « Est-ce que tes hommes ont enfin confirmé la position de Cade » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton vif.

-« Pas exactement… Il nous a à nouveau glissé entre les doigts », admit l'homme en se retenant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules en voyant le regard noir qu'il reçut en retour.

-« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication », lui dit Shepherd d'un ton menaçant.

-« J'ai même mieux que ça » se dépêcha de répondre son lieutenant en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-« Cela vaut mieux pour toi ».

-« C'est vrai que Cade nous a à nouveau échappé, mais je ne suis pas revenu les mains vides », dit Parker en essayant de pendre une voix assurée avant d'ouvrir une solide porte en acier. Shepherd jeta un regard à l'intérieur et sembla immensément surprise, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire sinistre.

-« Ça alors, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est effectivement une très bonne compensation », dit la femme en regardant à nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce.

…..

 _Une semaine et demi plus tard_

-« Allez dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard » ! Gronda Tasha avec enthousiasme en s'agitant près de Jane dans le vestiaire.

-« C'est notre surprise, Patterson ne commencera pas son anniversaire sans nous », répondit la brune tatouée, bien qu'elle semble un peu ailleurs. Son amie l'observa quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jane » ?

-« Tout ça… Je ne peux pas… je ne peux plus », murmura la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard douloureux.

-« Je sais, c'est dur pour tout le monde… Mais nous faisons cela pour la protéger », essaya de la réconforter Tasha en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« C'est ce que je me répète sans arrêt, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles », marmonna la jeune femme tatouée en refermant la porte de son casier et en se tournant vers elle, la forçant à relâcher son étreinte. « Nous allons tous aller là-bas, et elle va être tellement heureuse. Même si elle ne dit rien je sais qu'elle sait que nous lui préparons une surprise… Mais en fait… ».

-« Pellington nous a donné des ordres et pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec lui », soupira à nouveau la Latina.

 _Flashback, une semaine et demi plus tôt_

 _Jane regarda en état de choc le prépayé sur haut-parleur posé sur le bureau de Kurt. Autour d'elle, Pellington, Kurt, Tasha et Reade partageaient les mêmes regards surpris et en colère. Lorsque son frère avait appelé et lui avait immédiatement demandé si elle était à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes elle avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Patterson était partie rendre visite à Nas à l'hôpital, mais Zapata et Reade étaient à leur bureau et elle leur avait fait signe d'aller chercher Pellington avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son petit-ami. Elle n'éprouvait aucune affection pour le directeur du FBI, mais les termes de son accord étaient clairs, et lui cacher qu'elle était en contact avec Roman aurait pu lui valoir des ennuis. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à cela._

 _-« Shepherd a tué Borden » ? Répéta Reade comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu._

 _-« Elle sait que Patterson est enceinte de lui et compte s'en servir si nécessaire » ? Demanda Tasha d'un ton agressif._

 _-« Oui et oui », répondit la voix de Roman depuis le téléphone. La suite de la discussion n'avait été qu'un brouillard flou pour la brune. Ses pires craintes se réalisaient. En elle-même, la mort de Borden ne la gênait pas, car cela faisait disparaître l'une des menaces pesant sur sa couverture. Les implications pour sa meilleure amie étaient cependant bien plus préoccupantes. Shepherd savait pour le bébé, et elle était prête à utiliser cela si nécessaire, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait prête à leur faire du mal à tous les deux pour l'atteindre elle, si elle comprenait qu'elle avait réellement trahi. Tout cela sans même parler du choc pour Patterson. Bien qu'elle oscille entre la colère et la résignation ces derniers temps, la brune savait que son amie se débattait encore avec ses sentiments pour le traître. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait du mal à tourner la page et apprendre qu'il avait été assassiné lui causerait un choc terrible, qui ne serait pas bon pour le bébé._

 _-« Jane », lui parvint la voix de Kurt, même si elle semblait très lointaine. Sentant une douce pression sur sa main, la jeune femme releva les yeux pour croiser le regard plein d'inquiétude de son petit-ami qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Pour qu'il ose faire un geste aussi équivoque devant son supérieur, c'était qu'elle devait avoir l'air vraiment mal._

 _-« Nous devons le dire à Patterson », dit-elle finalement._

 _-« En fait non », répondit aussitôt Pellington en faisant mine de ne pas voir la démonstration d'affection entre Weller et la jeune femme tatouée._

 _-« Quoi ! Mais elle est en danger » ! Protesta aussitôt cette dernière._

 _-« Comme toute cette équipe étant donné les informations que Shepherd semble posséder. Nous ne savons même pas si ce que dit votre frère est vrai. Tout cela pourrait n'être qu'une ruse élaborée pour nous attirer dans un piège. Nous n'avons même pas de corps puisque Roman refuse de nous dire où il a été déposé », répondit Pellington en secouant la tête._

 _-« Ce qui est logique si Shepherd veut nous empêcher de le trouver tout de suite. Tout ce que nous a dit Roman est cohérent avec ce que nous savons pour le moment à propos de la phase 2 et du comportement de Shepherd. Elle ne tolère pas l'échec, et les erreurs de Borden faisaient peser une menace sur ses plans », objecta Reade._

 _-« Dans ce cas il n'a qu'à nous donner le vrai nom de sa mère et le détail de la phase 2 », répliqua sèchement le directeur du FBI._

 _-« Il ne le fera pas sans un accord, c'est sa meilleure monnaie d'échange », grommela Tasha. Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de bons sentiments pour le frère de Jane, mais devait reconnaitre qu'il était à la fois très loyal et loin d'être stupide. Il n'allait certainement pas se priver de son atout dans les négociations, surtout face à quelqu'un comme Pellington._

 _-« Alors nous sommes dans une impasse, car il n'obtiendra rien tant qu'il ne se montrera pas coopératif », répondit le directeur du FBI d'un ton sec. Vu le tour que prenait la conversation, Jane devina que Roman avait dû raccrocher à un moment ou à un autre après avoir délivré son message, lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Sachant que Pellington se montrerait inflexible à propos de son frère, elle décida de tenter une autre approche._

 _-« Shepherd sait pour le bébé, elle veut l'utiliser »._

 _-« Si ce que votre frère a dit est vrai, ce ne sont pas ses intentions. Shepherd compte se servir du fait que l'agent Patterson soit enceinte et que les hormones la rendent plus émotionnellement manipulable, mais elle n'a aucun intérêt envers l'enfant en lui-même. Et si nous partons effectivement du postulat que votre frère n'a pas menti, informer l'agent Patterson de ce qui est arrivé la mettrait en danger. Elle ne sait absolument pas mentir, et Shepherd saurait immédiatement que quelqu'un l'a informé. Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera ensuite ? Sans même parler de ce que le choc pourrait impliquer pour sa grossesse », ajouta l'homme avec moins de dureté dans la voix._

 _-« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais il a raison Jane. Pour le moment, la meilleure façon de protéger Patterson, c'est de ne rien lui dire et de veiller discrètement sur elle », intervint Kurt. Sa petite-amie le regarda un long moment, avant que son langage corporel n'indique qu'elle avait baissé les bras._

 _-« Je comprends », murmura-t-elle finalement. « C'est juste que… je m'étais promis de ne plus vous faire souffrir et de ne rien cacher et… »_

 _-« Je sais Jane, mais rien de ce qui arrive n'est de ta faute d'accord » ?_

 _Fin du flashback_

Pellington n'avait ensuite heureusement pas insisté, ni fait de commentaires à propos de leur proximité, pas plus qu'il n'avait fait pression pour qu'elle parle à Roman et obtienne des informations. Parfois, Jane avait d'ailleurs l'impression étrange qu'il espérait qu'ils résolvent cela rapidement par eux-mêmes, et qu'il ne mettait pas beaucoup d'effort à négocier.

-« Et si Patterson se rend compte que nous lui avons caché ça ? Il y a deux jours, elle me disait encore qu'elle continuait d'espérer que Borden changerait d'avis et trahirait Shepherd pour faire ce qui est juste », dit-elle finalement en regardant Zapata dans les yeux.

-« Je sais, et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais c'est la meilleure solution. Hauts les cœurs, c'est la soirée de Patterson aujourd'hui, et nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle oublie ses problèmes ».

-« Tu as raison, allons-y », répondit Jane avec une nouvelle détermination. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles rejoignirent Kurt, Allie et Connor qui les attendaient dans un petit bar calme et chaleureux qu'ils savaient que Patterson affectionnait parce qu'ils servaient également quelques plats simples mais savoureux le soir. La blonde ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à entrer, les yeux fermés, guidée par Reade qui lui tenait doucement le bras droit.

-« Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant » ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton excité en se laissant guider.

-« Contrairement aux 19 fois précédentes où tu m'as posé la question je peux enfin répondre oui », répondit son ami d'un ton faussement soulagé avant de grogner lorsque la blonde lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre.

-« Surprise » ! S'exclamèrent les membres du groupe lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

-« Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose », se vanta Patterson en s'asseyant à côté de Jane, observant la grande banderole à son nom au-dessus de leurs têtes et les guirlandes sur la table que les propriétaires les avaient laissé installer pour l'occasion.

-« Les autres cadeaux attendront un endroit plus tranquille, mais nous avons quelque chose pour toi en attendant », dit Tasha avant de sortir une grande boite allongée de sous sa chaise. Avec un couinement excité qui les fit rire, la blonde s'empara rapidement du paquet et commença à arracher le papier cadeau qui l'enveloppait. Elle en sortit un pyjama bleu foncé, sur la poitrine duquel avait été brodé un grand P dans une imitation du logo de Superman, avec en-dessous la mention « wondermaman » au niveau du ventre. Les yeux de Patterson s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes et elle fit rapidement le tour de la table pour distribuer des câlins, à la grande gêne de Kurt, Connor et Reade, un peu mal à l'aise de ces démonstrations d'affection publiques.

-« La reine du jour est arrivée. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose » ? Demanda une serveuse en s'approchant avec un sourire chaleureux. Sans surprise, Patterson réclama un cocktail sans alcool et le tour de table se poursuivit jusqu'à arriver à Allie.

-« Vodka », réclama l'US Marshal en faisant mine de continuer à regarder la carte devant elle. La serveuse leva un sourcil interrogateur, ayant clairement remarqué son ventre rond. Patterson et Tasha jetèrent des regards amusés à Jane qui se retenait manifestement de réagir. Connor et Kurt n'eurent pas ce contrôle et le firent immédiatement savoir.

-« Dis-moi que tu plaisante » ! S'exclama le deuxième Marshal.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire ça avec le bébé » ! Protesta Kurt abasourdit.

-« C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux », répondit la future mère en leur jetant un regard nonchalant, même si un observateur attentif aurait vu le coin de ses lèvres trembler.

-« Oh allez, vous voyez bien qu'elle vous fait marcher », se moqua finalement Tasha en voyant les deux hommes devenir rouges à force de se contenir pour ne pas hurler.

-« Courir plutôt », se moqua Reade qui avait compris le petit jeu.

-« Même Jane a compris, elle est sagement resté dans son coin », taquina Patterson.

-« Eh » ! Protesta la brune en la poussant gentiment de l'épaule avec une moue vexée.

-« Il faut dire que nous l'avons bien dressé et que nous connaissons ses points faibles », taquina à son tour Zapata. Bénéficiant du fait que Weller avait reculé son siège, Tasha profita de l'espace libre pour tendre son bras droit par-dessus lui et titiller les côtes de Jane qui regardait à l'opposé et ne se méfiait pas. Aussitôt la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit couinement surprit et manqua de faire un bon sur sa chaise, avant de se retourner vers son assaillante pour chasser sa main d'une petite tape, avec une moue vexée pour l'avoir fait se donner en spectacle ainsi. La serveuse observa l'interaction avec amusement, avant de se tourner vers la deuxième femme enceinte de la table.

-« Sans alcool aussi je suppose » ?

-« Ce serait sans doute plus prudent oui », répondit Allie en jetant un regard moqueur à son petit-ami et au père de sa fille. Pendant que le groupe échangeait de nouvelles plaisanteries, Jane expliqua rapidement à Patterson qu'ils avaient aussi invité Nas par politesse, mais que l'agent de la NSA avait décliné. Sa jambe la faisait encore souffrir, la forçant à limiter ses déplacements, et elle ne sentait de toute façon pas à sa place. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Jane se mette à vibrer. Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'écran dissipa instantanément sa joie, ce que remarquèrent ses amis.

-« Jane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Shepherd a une mission pour moi », répondit la brune la gorge sèche. L'humeur générale s'assombrit aussitôt.

-« Quand » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Maintenant », répondit la brune en essayant de garder une voix assurée.

-« J'imagine que la fête est finie », grommela Reade en commençant à se lever. Après avoir payé, ils sortirent rapidement. Tandis que Connor et Allie repartaient chez eux, non sans que la future mère n'ait lourdement insisté auprès de Jane pour qu'elle fasse attention à sa propre sécurité, Reade parti chercher Nas afin de réunir le groupe au bureau.

-« Fait attention à toi d'accord ? Nous n'avons pas encore ouvert mes autres cadeaux », dit Patterson dans une piètre tentative de les distraire de leurs idées noires avant de serrer la brune dans ses bras.

-« Promis », répondit celle-ci avant de s'éloigner avec Kurt qui devait la déposer à mi-chemin de son point de rendez-vous.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tout ira bien », essaya de la rassurer Tasha avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. « Je vais nous appeler un taxi ».

-« Non… Nous ne sommes pas très loin de chez moi et… j'ai besoin de marcher un peu », répondit Patterson en secouant la tête. Avisant un grand afro-américain qui les suivait sur le trottoir d'en face, elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

-« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être observée en permanence. Keaton est hors course d'après Pellington, je ne crains plus rien ». Tasha hésita, avant de faire un geste à son collègue pour qu'il ralentisse le pas et leur laisse un peu plus d'avance.

-« Tout le monde est plus tranquille comme ça. Keaton, t'a déjà eu une fois, nous ne voulons pas que cela recommence », répondit la Latina. Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées à la première intersection, se trouvant d'un coup surprises par un violent crissement de pneus. Un van noir s'arrêta à leur hauteur et avant d'avoir pu réagir, Patterson reçut un violent coup de poing à la tête qui la fit chanceler, tandis que son agresseur l'attrapait et la faisait monter à bord.

-« Patterson », cria Tasha en tentant de sortir son arme. Un autre attaquant masqué, un homme d'après sa carrure, se rua vers elle et attrapa sa main, la pression la forçant à relâcher sa prise. Elle flanqua tout de même un violent coup de genou dans les partis intimes de l'assaillant, obtenant un couinement de douleur des plus satisfaisants. Au loin, elle entendit leur escorte s'identifier comme agent fédéral en courant vers elles, la distrayant quelques secondes de trop. Alors qu'elle faisait face à son agresseur, une présence dans son dos l'avertit soudain que les choses se compliquaient, juste avant que les contacts d'un pistolet électrique ne se posent sur son cou et l'envoi dans le noir. Alors que l'agent affecté à la protection de Patterson arrivait en courant mais n'osait par tirer pour ne pas les toucher, les deux hommes agrippèrent Tasha et la jetèrent aussi dans le van, avant de refermer la portière violemment et que le conducteur ne démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 100_

19/07/2018


	101. Chap 101 - Difficiles décisions

101e chapitre de cette histoire, qui approche de sa fin. Quelle est la mission de Jane ? Qui a enlevé Patterson et Tasha ? Les réponses dans ce chapitre ^^

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Roman reste un peu partagé, il ne veut pas vendre sa mère car il est tout de même attaché à elle, mais il ne la laissera pas faire de mal à Jane ce qui lui complique la décision. Effectivement, Shepherd a une très bonne raison d'être contente, et cela aura des conséquences plus tard.

 **Elislin** : Is Shepherd behind this ? The answer here, but she has some reasons to do it it's true.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

L'exécution de Borden par Shepherd a plus de conséquences que prévues, notamment pour Roman. Comprenant l'importance de ce changement, celui-ci veut absolument prévenir sa sœur, mais doit se montré prudent pour ne pas être surpris par les hommes de sa mère. Le jeune homme se remémore certains éléments de son passé, les dernière actions de Shepherd ne faisant que le renforcer dans sa volonté de protéger sa sœur. Perdus dans ses pensées, il est surpris par sa mère, qui lui demande d'abandonner le corps de Borden, et de demander à Jane de convaincre le FBI qu'il s'agit d'un vol ayant mal tourné si nécessaire. En lui demandant d'ordonner à Jane de se rapprocher de Patterson si celle-ci apprends que son petit-ami est mort, la femme révèle également qu'elle sait que l'agent du FBI est enceinte. Roman en informe sa sœur, ce qui ne parvient pourtant pas à convaincre Pellington qu'il est sincère dans l'aide qu'il leur apporte. Une dizaine de jours plus tard, alors que l'équipe fête l'anniversaire de Patterson avec Allie et Connor, la célébration est interrompue par un message convoquant Jane pour une mission. Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Patterson, la jeune femme et Tasha sont enlevées par des inconnus masqués.

….

 **Chapitre 101 – Une nuit en enfer**

….

 _Lieu inconnu, planque de Sandstorm_

Consciente que si elle l'avait laissé faire, son petit-ami l'aurait suivi quasiment jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, Jane avait convaincu Kurt de la déposer à deux rues de là, ne sachant pas si Roman serait chargé de venir la récupérer ou si quelqu'un d'autre serait là. Comme à chaque fois que la brune était concernée, Kurt avait eu du mal à faire la part des choses. Avec son entrainement d'agent fédéral, il savait qu'il était dangereux de s'approcher trop et de risquer d'être découvert, à la fois pour lui et pour la personne sous couverture. Le fait que cette personne soit la femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments, la femme qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, ne rendait cependant pas les choses faciles pour lui, et il avait dû combattre ses instincts protecteurs.

Aucun des deux n'avait osé embrasser l'autre avant que Jane ne descende de la voiture. Cela aurait semblé trop définitif, presque comme un adieu, comme si la jeune femme n'avait aucune chance de revenir. À la place, l'agent du FBI avait pris la main gauche de la brune tatouée et l'avait serrée doucement en lui demandant d'être prudente. En d'autres circonstances, Jane aurait pu s'amuser de le voir répéter les recommandations qu'Allie, Patterson et Tasha lui avaient déjà adressées. La situation la stressait cependant suffisamment pour qu'elle se contente de répondre par un sourire tremblant. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre que sa voix soit assez ferme pour une réponse verbale, et ne voulait pas transmettre ses inquiétudes à son petit-ami.

Mentalement, elle s'était félicitée pour sa prudence en voyant un homme qu'elle avait identifié comme l'un des garde du corps de sa mère l'attendre près d'une voiture noire. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, il ne lui avait pas bandé les yeux, ou ne lui avait pas demandé de monter dans le coffre. Shepherd semblait effectivement lui faire à nouveau confiance, même si Jane était restée vigilante, au cas où cela n'aurait été qu'une ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde. D'un autre côté, l'endroit où on la conduisait n'était peut-être destiné à être utilisé que pour cette unique mission. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se montrer attentive, en restant aussi discrète que possible, au trajet emprunté afin de pouvoir donner la localisation de la planque de Sandstorm à l'équipe. La brune préférait penser que ce serait à son retour, et pas parce qu'elle aurait besoin de renforts…

Ils étaient rapidement sortis de Manhattan pour Brooklyn, Jane essayant de mémoriser les éléments marquants du trajet comme des restaurants ou des entreprises, à défaut de voir certains noms de rues. Sans surprise, son chauffeur pris des itinéraires détournés et revint parfois sur ses pas, afin de voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis, avec l'aisance d'un professionnel aguerri. Ceci-dit, Shepherd ne gardait que les meilleurs avec elle, et il n'aurait probablement pas survécu longtemps dans une organisation comme Sandstorm sans un minimum de compétences. La tâche de la brune se compliqua lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une zone un peu plus industrielle, avec de nombreux entrepôts, certains semblants vides depuis longtemps. Les bâtiments en brique avec de grandes fenêtres aux vitres en plus ou moins bon état se succédèrent rapidement, presque tous identiques, rendant l'orientation plus compliquée. Ce fut d'ailleurs devant un bâtiment semblable qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, face à un vieux portail de bois.

Jane hésita, regardant son chauffeur, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet. L'homme garda les yeux fixés devant lui, et avant que la brune ne se décide à lui demander ce qu'ils attendaient, la porte s'ouvrit. L'intérieur du bâtiment était très sombre, d'autant que le conducteur ne fit aucun geste pour rallumer les phares qu'il avait éteints en se garant la première fois, et elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer une éventuelle menace, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment troublé par l'absence de lumière et continua droit devant lui pendant quelques dizaines de mètres. Soit il était nyctalope, soit il connaissait suffisamment le chemin pour ne pas avoir besoin de lumière pour se diriger. Finalement il coupa le contact, et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Jane l'imita, levant ensuite précipitamment la main droite devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle fut soudain aveuglée par de puissants projecteurs.

Son instinct lui souffla qu'elle devait rester en mouvement pour faire une cible plus difficile. Le problème était qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien à part un éclair aveuglant en direction des projecteurs. Partir à l'aveuglette dans n'importe quelle direction risquait de l'exposer à un péril encore plus grand qu'elle ne verrait pas venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une main posée sur son bras gauche. Aussitôt, ses réflexes reprirent le dessus. D'un coup de coude, elle écarta le bras de son assaillant, puis utilisa son élan acquis en se retournant pour enchaîner avec une frappe au plexus qui le fit se plier en deux avec un grognement de douleur. La brune ne s'arrêta pas là, et d'un mouvement rapide du pied elle faucha les jambes de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol. Maintenant dos aux projecteurs, sa vision revenait progressivement et elle observa son opposant, qui gémissait de douleur, le reconnaissant comme l'un des hommes dont Roman lui avait dit de se méfier des semaines plus tôt.

L'homme lui jeta ensuite un regard furieux, et fit mine de sortir une arme de sa ceinture. Jane ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le frappa à nouveau au ventre avec son pied droit, avant d'écarter l'arme qui lui avait échappée d'un autre coup de pied. Dans le même temps, sa main se porta dans son propre dos et elle sortit l'arme qu'elle portait toujours avec elle en allant sur le terrain. Voyant le canon du Glock pointé sur sa tête, le lieutenant de Shepherd se figea sur place.

-« Ça suffit », ordonna la voix de Shepherd. Relevant la tête vers sa mère adoptive, Jane remarqua que les plafonniers de l'endroit avaient été allumés de manière à éclairer tout l'espace. Elle constata ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de soldats de Sandstorm se trouvait derrière une grande porte coulissante métallique qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Shepherd, même si aucun ne semblait réellement se préoccuper de l'homme au sol. Au contraire, ils continuaient tous de vaquer à leurs occupations, s'équipant en gilets pare-balles, garnissant les sacoches qu'ils portaient à la cuisse ou sur leur gilet de chargeurs supplémentaires, certains vérifiant le fonctionnement de leur fusil d'assaut. Manifestement ils se préparaient à livrer un combat important, et pendant quelques secondes Jane craignit que la phase 2 ne soit lancée. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que six hommes était bien peu pour renverser un gouvernement, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Shepherd.

-« Cet imbécile m'a touché », grogna la jeune femme tatouée, n'ayant même pas besoin de simuler la colère.

-« C'est vrai, mais sois gentille et laisse le en vie pour le moment, Parker peut encore me servir », répondit sa mère adoptive avec un sourire sinistre. Jane se retint de frissonner en rencontrant son regard, cherchant à évaluer s'il s'agissait d'un piège ou non. Sans qu'elle le sache, son hésitation fut interprétée par Shepherd comme une hésitation sur le fait d'épargner ou non Parker. La femme retint un ricanement en voyant l'air inquiet de son lieutenant. Elle devinait sans mal ce qui s'était passé. Profitant de l'éblouissement de Remi qu'il avait probablement orchestré, il avait tenté de l'attaquer pour essayer de prouver sa supériorité. Elle retint un reniflement dédaigneux à cette idée. Parker pouvait être utile pour certaines choses, mais il n'était pas un combattant, encore moins du niveau de Remi. Maintenant que son ego venait d'être dégonflé brutalement, il se rendait probablement compte qu'il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en choisissant son adversaire. En attaquant Remi, il avait sans doute essayé d'asseoir sa place à ses yeux et à ceux des hommes sous son commandement, mais n'avait obtenu que de se ridiculiser.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué » ? Demanda finalement Jane en baissant son arme mais sans quitter Parker des yeux qui, faisant fi de toute dignité, rampa vers l'arrière sur ses coudes, avant de se relever une fois hors de portée des poings ou des jambes de la jeune femme.

-« Parce que j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi ».

-« Laquelle » ? Demanda Jane en essayant de ne pas paraître trop tendue.

-« Nous allons récupérer la puce que Cade nous a volé… Oh, et le tuer pour l'affront qu'il nous a infligé bien sûr », répondit Shepherd du même ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour parler de la météo. Une nouvelle fois, Jane dû se retenir de sursauter. Si Sandstorm avait localisé Cade, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle, pas plus que la perspective de voir Shepherd récupérer la puce volée. Celle-ci était indispensable à la phase 2, et son absence avait été la seule chose qui leur avait permis de gagner du temps jusqu'ici. D'un autre côté… si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait mettre fin à la menace rapidement, ce qui protégerait tous ses proches… Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, l'idée disparue de son esprit. Sa mère adoptive semblait lui avoir redonné un certain niveau de confiance, car elle l'avait fait conduire ici sans lui bander les yeux et lui avait laissé son arme. Cependant, l'abattre ne mettrait pas forcément un terme à la menace. Même si elle était le leader de l'organisation, rien ne garantissait qu'elle n'avait pas de plan de secours au cas où elle ne pourrait pas elle-même lancer la suite de son plan.

Certes, dans l'éventualité où Shepherd serait tuée, Roman accepterait sans doute beaucoup plus facilement de leur donner des informations, car le reste de Sandstorm ne comptait pas pour lui, mais il y avait peut-être des choses qu'il ignorait. Shepherd était calculatrice et méthodique, et le fait que Roman semble beaucoup tenir à elle faisait souvent craindre à Jane que non seulement la femme finisse par perdre sa confiance en lui, mais décide également de le voir comme une menace.

Pour protéger son frère, ses amis, et tous les innocents menacés par le plan de Shepherd, elle était prête à abattre sa mère adoptive elle-même si nécessaire. Avec l'effet de surprise, c'était probablement envisageable, cependant, elle ne devait pas non plus négliger la possibilité d'un échec. Se faire tuer était un risque qu'elle était prête à courir si cela pouvait lui permettre d'arrêter définitivement Shepherd, mais se sacrifier inutilement n'apporterait rien de bon à personne, et les priverait de leur meilleure chance d'atteindre leur but. Pour le moment, la meilleure option était de suivre les ordres en faisant profil bas, et d'aviser en fonction de la situation. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait contacter l'équipe pour obtenir des instructions, ou saboter la mission...

Oui… cela devrait être possible de s'arranger pour que la puce ne soit pas retrouvée ou soit endommagée durant l'opération, se dit-elle pensivement. Avec un peu de subtilité, elle devrait pouvoir y arriver sans que sa mère ne la soupçonne de double-jeu. Le risque était conséquent bien sûr, surtout si la confiance apparente que semblait lui vouer à nouveau Shepherd n'était qu'une façade et s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau test, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-« J'imagine que je n'y vais pas seule », dit-elle finalement en désignant du menton le groupe en train de s'équiper.

-« En effet. Je sais que tu es douée, mais Cade nous glisse entre les doigts depuis trop longtemps et je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute ».

-« C'est une sécurité, nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un fasse accidentellement rater la mission », ajouta Parker en restant à distance prudente de Jane. Celle-ci plissa aussitôt les yeux vers lui, comprenant qu'il remettait en cause sa loyauté. Son regard se porta ensuite vers Shepherd afin d'étudier sa réaction. Celle-ci semblait faire la même chose de son côté, et en éclair, Jane comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lutte de pouvoir. Peut-être éprouvait-elle aussi des doutes, mais elle laissait son homme de main se mettre en avant, attendant sûrement de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. L'homme face à elle était l'un de ceux dont Roman lui avait dit de se méfier, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lorgnait sûrement sur la place de numéro 2 auprès de sa mère adoptive. C'était un gros problème, car non seulement il risquait de saboter ses efforts, mais il était en plus capable de la surveiller afin de voir si elle suivait réellement les ordres ou non pour se mettre lui-même en valeur ensuite.

Cela la plaçait face à un dilemme. Que faire si elle se retrouvait face à Cade ou Ethan en présence de témoins ? Lorsque Roman l'avait testé en lui demandant de tuer Kantor, elle avait échoué, mais il l'avait couverte. L'homme que Shepherd avait appelé Parker ne le ferait certainement pas, alors que faire ? Pouvait-elle réellement abattre l'un des deux hommes qui avait accepté de l'aider pour garder sa couverture ? Mais d'un autre côté, si elle ne le faisait, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu… Repoussant l'idée au fond de son esprit pour l'instant, elle se reconcentra sur sa mère adoptive qui attendait toujours une réponse.

-« Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas le tuer » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid à Shepherd, qui sourit en réponse, apparemment ravie de sa réaction.

-« Non, j'ai besoin de lui ».

-« Hors de question qu'il vienne avec nous en tout cas, je ne veux que les meilleurs », répondit sèchement la brune tatouée, sous-entendant clairement que Parker n'était pas au niveau. Celui-ci se hérissa sous l'insulte, mais un regard noir de Jane qui avait toujours son arme à la main le fit reculer.

-« Juste toi et l'équipe sous tes ordres », répondit Shepherd.

-« Comment puis-je être sûre qu'ils sont vraiment bons » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton sceptique, même si elle les voyait agir de façon très professionnelle.

-« Ne sois pas vexante, tu en as choisi certains toi-même », répondit ironiquement sa mère. La brune se hérissa à ce rappel de son amnésie, mais retint la réplique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Visiblement, Shepherd aimait la voir lui tenir tête car elle devait avoir l'impression de retrouver Remi, mais mieux valait ne pas trop la pousser non plus.

-« Qui a choisi les autres » ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même d'un ton neutre.

-« Moi », répondit Parker. Jane lui jeta un regard dégouté, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Shepherd.

-« Et c'est censé me rassurer » ? La nouvelle n'était pas très bonne de son point de vue, même si Parker ne venait pas, il allait sans doute demander à l'un de ses fidèles de l'avoir à l'œil, ce qui voulait dire que faire en sorte que Cade ou Ethan s'échappent, saboter la mission ou détruire la puce serait bien plus compliqué que prévu.

-« Disons que tu n'as pas d'autre choix, fais ce qu'on te demande », répondit Shepherd d'un ton plus sévère, commençant visiblement à se lasser de ce petit jeu.

-« Oui Madame », répondit Jane avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle put. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la femme ne sembla pas s'en irriter. Au contraire ses yeux se perdirent soudain dans le vague. Jane n'en était pas consciente, mais c'était exactement le genre de réponse que Remi avait l'habitude d'adresser à sa mère lorsqu'elle était adolescente. L'espace d'un instant, cela causa une poussée de nostalgie en elle, avant qu'elle ne revienne au présent pour trouver Jane qui la regardait curieusement.

-« Un problème » ?

-« Non, juste de vieux souvenirs qui remontent », répondit Shepherd, sa voix temporairement moins dure.

-« Roman ne vient pas » ? Demanda Jane en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de son frère plutôt que de s'attarder sur le comportement étrange de sa mère adoptive.

-« Non, il a sa propre mission. Si tu ne traines pas en route, tu devrais pouvoir le croiser avant de retourner au FBI », dit Shepherd en haussant les épaules. Si Jane avait été moins attentive, elle aurait manqué la lueur dans le regard de la femme. Cette dernière remarque n'était pas liée au lien qui les unissait, cela ressemblait bien plus à une tentative de manipulation en lui faisant miroiter quelque chose qu'elle voulait en échange de sa participation à la mission. La brune se contenta d'un hochement de tête en réponse, avant de se diriger vers une table et de choisir et vérifier son équipement. Hors de question de laisser l'un des hommes de Parker lui refiler un gilet pare-balle défectueux ou une arme qui allait s'enrayer…

…

 _Au même moment, bureau de Kurt_

Le directeur adjoint du FBI entra dans son bureau pour y trouver Nas et Reade qui l'attendaient. L'agent de la NSA était assise sur l'un des rebords de la table qui lui servait à tenir de petites réunions, sa béquille posée à côté d'elle. Même si elle détestait l'idée, elle ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer sans, sa jambe n'étant toujours pas remise de sa blessure par balle qui la faisait boitiller.

-« Du mieux » ? Demanda-t-il tout de même à la femme par politesse.

-« Ma jambe n'a pas encore retrouvée toute sa mobilité, ce qui est bien plus gênant que la douleur », répondit sobrement Nas, qui n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses faiblesses.

-« Pas de terrain j'imagine », commenta Reade avec une grimace sympathique, lui-même étant passé par là quelques semaines plus tôt et se rappelant très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti à se retrouver ainsi sur la touche pendant que ses amis prenaient des risques.

-« Pas pendant quelques temps encore », répondit l'agent de la NSA avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié.

-« Est-ce que Reade vous a briefé » ? Demanda Weller pour ramener leur attention sur ce qui les préoccupait à l'heure actuelle.

-« En chemin oui… Dommage pour la petite fête pour l'agent Patterson ».

-« Quand nous l'avons quitté, elle était plus contrariée à l'idée de savoir Jane en danger que par le fait que nous n'avons pas pu terminer son anniversaire », répondit Reade.

-« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Et où est l'agent Zapata » ? Demanda Nas en regardant à travers les stores vers l'ascenseur, ne voyant toujours venir personne.

-« Elle avait oublié quelque chose chez elle et comme nous n'étions pas loin, elle devait faire un saut là-bas pour le récupérer. Tasha l'a accompagné mais… elles devraient être arrivées en même temps que nous », répondit Reade en jetant un regard perplexe à sa montre.

-« Je vais appeler l'agent Cousin », intervint Kurt en faisant référence à l'agent qui escortait Patterson sur son ordre ce soir. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro, patientant quelques secondes avant de plisser les yeux en ne reconnaissant pas la voix.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda-t-il, faisait froncer des sourcils Nas et Reade, avant de mettre le haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent suivre la conversation.

-« _Ici l'officier Webb du NYPD monsieur_ », répondit la voix.

-« Le NYPD ? Pourquoi avez-vous le téléphone de l'un de mes agents » ?! Exigea de savoir Kurt d'un ton sec.

-« _Je suis désolé monsieur mais je dois poser la question : à qui ai-je l'honneur_ » ?

-« Directeur adjoint du FBI Kurt Weller, maintenant répondez à ma question » ! Ordonna Kurt.

-« _Nous avons été alerté par des riverains qui avaient entendu un coup de feu monsieur. En arrivant sur place nous avons trouvé l'agent Cousin à demi-inconscient au sol. D'après les urgentistes, ils souffrent d'une sévère commotion cérébrale_ ».

-« Avez-vous d'autres informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'avais deux autres agents avec lui, une femme blonde et une femme hispanique, toutes les deux la trentaine ».

-« _Je suis désolé monsieur, nous avons un témoin, un vieil homme qui promenait son chien au bout de la rue. D'après lui, des hommes masqués ont forcé deux jeunes femmes correspondant à la description que vous venez de me donner à monter dans un van. J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'agents du FBI…_ ».

-« Je vais envoyer mes propres hommes interroger ce témoin », gronda immédiatement Kurt alors que Reade et Nas prenaient des airs inquiets à côté de lui. « Comment Cousin a-t-il été blessé » ?

-« _D'après notre témoin, l'agent Cousin a tiré en direction du véhicule, suite à cela le témoin s'est abrité et n'a pas pu voir ce qui était arrivé, mais d'après l'endroit où nous l'avons trouvé, je pense qu'il se trouvait sur le chemin du van et a plongé sur le côté pour l'éviter. Sa tête a dû heurter le trottoir d'après les traces de sang, car c'est là que nous l'avons trouvé_ ». Kurt continua à poser quelques questions pendant que Nas sortait précipitamment sa tablette de son sac pour se connecter au système de vidéosurveillance de la ville. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour récupérer l'enregistrement de la caméra placée dans la rue, mais l'angle en était mauvais. La scène se déroulait au fond, et ils ne pouvaient voir que de vagues silhouettes attirer Patterson et Tasha dans le van.

Ils virent ensuite effectivement Cousin se dresser sur la route du van et tirer en direction du conducteur, avant de plonger sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser, sa tête heurtant le trottoir alors qu'il arrêtait de bouger. Nas fit défiler l'enregistrement jusqu'au moment où la première voiture du NYPD arriva sur les lieux, avant de mettre sur pause.

-« La qualité est trop faible, je ne peux pas voir la plaque », dit-elle avec dépit en relevant la tête vers Kurt qui venait de raccrocher.

-« D'après Webb, avant d'être emmené par les ambulanciers, Cousin répétait en boucle « 482 J », j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un fragment de l'immatriculation », répondit vivement Kurt.

-« C'est partiel mais mieux que rien, je lance un avis de recherche », intervint Reade, avant de marquer une pause. « Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est Sandstorm ? Shepherd sait pour Patterson, peut-être qu'elle veut se servir du bébé pour forcer Jane à coopérer » ?

-« Ce n'est qu'une supposition, nous n'avons pour le moment rien qui permette d'étayer cette hypothèse », objecta aussitôt Nas. « Le fait que Jane soit appelée le même soir pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence, d'autant que nous ignorons la mission que Shepherd voulait lui confier. D'après nos informations, la phase 2 n'est pas encore prête à être lancée, et je la vois mal attirer l'attention en enlevant un agent, non deux agents, du FBI dans ces conditions. D'ailleurs… je pense que Roman nous aurait prévenu si elle avait voulu planifier quelque chose comme ça ».

-« Nas a raison, pour le moment nous devons envisager qu'il puisse s'agir de tout autre chose. Ce pourrait être Keaton, des personnes impliquées dans une de nos affaires que nous n'avons pas arrêtées… la liste est longue », soupira Kurt manifestement sur les nerfs.

-« Même si Shepherd n'est pas impliquée… que faisons-nous ? Jane pourrait avoir besoin d'aide à tout moment, mais nous devons retrouver Patterson et Zapata », répondit Reade qui n'enviait pas le choix que son ami devait faire.

-« Agent Weller… Je sais que vous tenez énormément à Jane, et compte-tenu de ce qu'elle a traversé, je le comprends… Mais à l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas pourquoi Shepherd avait besoin d'elle, ni même si elle est en danger… »

-« Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Patterson et Zapata j'en suis parfaitement conscient », répondit aigrement Weller en se frottant les tempes. Après quelque secondes, il releva la tête.

-« Pour le moment… Pour le moment nous allons nous concentrer sur un moyen de retrouver Tasha et Patterson. Je vais envoyer des agents sur place et à l'hôpital, au cas où Cousin reprendrait connaissance. Nas, continuez d'exploiter la vidéosurveillance, essayez de retrouver l'origine du van et sa destination, Reade, tu coordonneras les recherches avec la police », dit-il, chacun pouvant voir ce que la décision lui coûtait.

\- « Pour le moment, nous devons partir du principe que Jane va bien », dit Reade en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-« Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment », répondit Weller dans un souffle alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau, à l'idée qu'en essayant de sauver ses amies d'un péril plus immédiat il condamne peut-être la femme qu'il aimait faute de renforts.

…

 _Localisation inconnue_

Lentement, Zapata reprit conscience, se retenant de grogner alors que son corps se rappelait à son bon souvenir à grands renforts de courbatures après la décharge électrique qui l'avait mise KO. Prudemment, elle ouvrit un œil afin d'étudier son environnement, sa vue s'accoutumant lentement à la pénombre. Manifestement, elle était toujours à l'intérieur du van, et ses mains étaient liées devant elle par des attaches en plastiques ce qui était une erreur. Une personne avec les mains dans le dos avait plus de difficulté à se défendre ou à tenter un coup tordu. L'agent nota aussi que si ses ravisseurs avaient pensés à la bâillonner avec un chiffon sale, à la provenance duquel elle préférait ne pas penser, ses jambes étaient libres ce qui constituait une deuxième erreur. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non. D'un côté, l'amateurisme des kidnappeurs pouvait offrir de bonnes opportunités d'évasion, mais d'un autre, ils pouvaient aussi perdre leur sang-froid beaucoup plus rapidement que des professionnels.

Entendant un faible gémissement derrière elle, son cœur battit plus vite en se rappelant que Patterson avait été enlevée avec elle. Se tortillant rapidement pour se retourner, elle vit son amie allongée sur le sol à côté d'elle, ligotée de la même façon. Rampant sur les coudes, elle s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir toucher le visage de la blonde, qu'elle sentit frémir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sans le vouloir la contusion qui se formait là où on l'avait frappé. Nerveusement, elle défit le bâillon de Patterson avant de retirer le sien.

-« Patterson, Patterson tu m'entends » ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête », marmonna son amie.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ?

-« Toujours un peu sonnée mais à part ça je vais bien », répondit Patterson en posant instinctivement ses mains attachées sur son ventre.

-« Le bébé » ? Demanda Tasha avec inquiétude.

-« Je pense qu'il va bien… J'ai été touchée à la tête pas au ventre », répondit la blonde même si elle était évident qu'elle essayait surtout de se rassurer. La façon dont sa voix trembla raffermit instantanément la détermination de Zapata. Elles devaient sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, et Patterson devait voir un médecin.

-« Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps nous avons roulé » ?

-« Pas vraiment, j'étais à moitié dans les vapes la plupart du temps. Je les ai juste sentis vaguement m'attacher et un des hommes s'inquiétait que nous soyons agents fédéraux en trouvant nos insignes et nos armes », répondit Patterson, maintenant concentrée elle aussi sur un moyen de s'évader. « Et toi » ?

-« Courbaturée à cause du choc électrique mais ça va », la rassura Zapata. « Ce sont des amateurs. Le fait qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous sommes des agents fédéraux, la façon dont ils ont géré l'enlèvement… rien n'est correctement planifié, nous devons en tirer profit ».

-« Au moins ce n'est pas Sandstorm, Shepherd ne garderait pas des hommes aussi nuls avec elle », se consola Patterson. Mentalement, leurs esprits dérivèrent vers Jane qui au même moment risquait peut-être sa vie dans une mission pour Sandstorm. Zapata fut la première à se secouer, mentalement comme physiquement, pour revenir au présent. Elles avaient d'autres soucis plus urgents à l'heure actuelle.

-« J'imagine qu'ils se sont arrêtés soit parce que nous sommes à destination, soit pour changer de véhicule », dit-elle en regardant Patterson.

-« Ils n'ont pas l'air très doué, quelqu'un est forcément derrière tout ça », répondit celle-ci.

-« Probablement, mais nous aurons le temps de nous en inquiéter après. Si ils nous sortent du van et qu'il y a une opportunité, cours sans te retourner », répondit Zapata.

-« Tasha non, je ne peux pas… », commença la blonde avant d'être interrompue par son amie.

-« Tu dois te battre pour deux Patterson. Si nous avons opportunité, fuis et ne te préoccupe pas de moi. J'essayerais de te faire gagner du temps et de te suivre si possible, mais tu dois penser au bébé ». Son interlocutrice s'apprêta à protester, mais un bruit de pas les avertit que leurs ravisseurs revenaient surement.

-« N'oublie pas, à la moindre occasion, sauve toi », chuchota brièvement Zapata avant de remettre son bâillon. Patterson fit de même au moment où les portes latérales s'ouvraient, laissant le passage à deux de leurs ravisseurs, toujours cagoulés. Mentalement, la Latina considéra cela comme un bon signe. Ils ne voulaient pas être identifiés, ils n'avaient donc pas prévus de les tuer tout de suite.

-« Descendez » ! Ordonna l'un d'eux d'une voix dure en la tirant par le bras. De l'autre côté, son acolyte fit de même avec Patterson, et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent trainées hors du van. Rapidement, les feux agents observèrent les alentours. Elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de hangar à demi désaffecté, remplis de caisses au milieu des poutrelles métalliques soutenant le toit. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard : encore une autre erreur, avec autant de couverts, il était facile pour un assaillant de s'approcher. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il était plus facile pour quelqu'un voulant fuir de s'abriter, ce qui était justement leur intention. La décision se prit rapidement lorsqu'elles remarquèrent qu'on les traînait vers un SUV stationné non loin.

Zapata marqua intentionnellement le pas, forçant l'homme derrière elle à la percuter. Aussitôt elle se débattit de manière désordonnée, pour attirer son attention.

-« Putain, mais tiens-toi tranquille connasse », grogna l'homme alors qu'elle lui marchait sur le pied.

-« Tu n'as qu'à lui remettre un coup de taser et la porter », proposa son comparse en tournant la tête vers lui. C'était la diversion dont Patterson avait besoin, et réunissant ses forces, la jeune femme projeta soudain ses coudes réunis violemment vers l'arrière. Elle frappa son ravisseur en plein au niveau des côtes flottantes, le forçant à haleter pour reprendre son souffle. La blonde jeta ensuite un regard vers Tasha qui regarda avec insistance vers la porte pour lui faire signe de partir, avant de frapper brutalement du talon sur la cheville de l'homme derrière elle. Se retournant sans attendre, elle lui lança ensuite son genou dans les parties, le faisant tomber au sol de douleur en se tenant l'entrejambe. Se retournant, la Latina avisa que Patterson courrait maintenant en zigzag vers les caisses les plus proches, pour faire une cible plus difficile.

L'homme que la blonde avait frappé se redressa lentement en sortant une arme de sa veste et la pointa vers l'agent en fuite. Sans réfléchir, Zapata se jeta sur lui, le percutant de l'épaule et l'entrainant au sol. Avec ses mains liées, elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, essayant de gagner à Patterson suffisamment de temps pour lui permettre de fuir. Une nouvelle fois la lutte pris fin lorsque l'homme qu'elle avait frappé plus tôt arriva dans son dos et lui flanqua un violent coup de pied pour lui faire lâcher prise, avant de la taser à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle reprit à nouveau conscience après un laps de temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas déterminer, elle était attachée à une chaise métallique solidement fixée au sol en béton dans un endroit sinistre. Les alentours suintaient l'humidité et les produits chimiques, et la pièce n'était éclairée que par une unique ampoule blafarde. Redressant la tête pour essayer de mieux étudier son environnement, elle croisa alors le regard d'un homme qui attendait tranquillement adossé à une table.

-« Bonjour agent Zapata, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. J'ai un compte à régler avec Jane Doe, et vous allez m'aider », commenta celui qui était sans aucun doute le commanditaire de tout cela. Malgré son courage, la Latina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en reconnaissant le directeur adjoint de la CIA déchu : Jake Keaton…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 101_

24/07/2018


	102. Chap 102 - Une nuit en enfer

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, le retour de Keaton, il a attendu son heure dans l'ombre ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Conduite auprès de Shepherd, Jane apprend avec inquiétude ce que sera sa nouvelle mission : commander un groupe de soldats de Sandstorm pour tuer Cade et récupérer la puce. La jeune femme fait également la connaissance de Parker, et comprend très vite qu'il représente une menace pour elle et Roman, car il ne semble pas convaincu de leur loyauté. Pour protéger sa couverture, Jane risque cependant de devoir suivre les ordres qu'on lui a donnés, ce qui ne manque pas de l'inquiéter : pourra-t-elle tuer Ethan et Cade s'ils se retrouvent face à face ? Elle ignore que pendant ce temps, Tasha et Patterson ont été enlevée. Profitant de l'amateurisme apparent de leurs ravisseurs, la Latina parvient à aider son amie enceinte à s'échapper, mais doit pour cela rester en arrière. Conduite au commanditaire de tout cela, elle n'est pas réellement surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agit de Keaton.

….

 **Chapitre 102 – Une nuit en enfer**

….

 _Lieu inconnu, planque de Sandstorm_

Sans dire un mot, Jane vérifia rapidement l'équipement qu'on lui avait donné. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Shepherd bien entendu, mais d'après ses récentes actions, sa mère adoptive avait encore besoin d'elle. À l'inverse, rien ne garantissait que Parker n'ait pas saboté ou fait saboter son matériel afin de se débarrasser d'elle… Voilà pourquoi elle était présentement occupée à contrôler que le gilet pare-balle qu'on lui avait remis ne comportait pas de défaut, et que les plaques de kevlar à l'intérieur étaient en bon état. Ne trouvant rien, elle passa ensuite au fusil d'assaut HK-416 qu'on lui avait également donné, le démontant et remontant rapidement. La brune vérifia ainsi qu'aucune pièce ne semblait abimée ou ne se grippait, que la culasse coulissait bien et que le système de rechargement était fonctionnel. Elle vérifia également le percuteur, qui ne paraissait pas avoir été remplacé, avant de marquer une pause. L'arme en elle-même était opérationnelle, mais qu'en était-il des munitions ? Rien ne lui garantissait que les balles n'aient pas été sabotées, mais elle ne pouvait pas les tester ici.

D'ailleurs, elle était censée mener les hommes autour d'elle, et ils étaient censés la prendre pour Remi. Un coup d'œil prudent autour d'elle lui montra pourtant que personne n'avait l'air de trouver son comportement insultant ou bizarre, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait après tout une certaine logique là-dedans. Remi était une combattante, mais aussi une personne traumatisée, victime de violences durant son enfance, ayant connu une adolescence dure et stricte sous la coupe de Shepherd, avant de manquer d'être assassinée par la CIA pour son implication dans Orion. À part à ses amis proches, comme Cade, Markos ou Ethan autrefois, il était douteux qu'elle se soit confiée sur ces sujets, mais les hommes de Sandstorm devaient au moins être au courant qu'elle avait servi dans les forces spéciales et que le gouvernement avait essayé de la tuer, et ne devaient donc pas être trop étonnés de sa paranoïa.

Dans le pire des cas, si son arme principale venait à s'enrayer, elle avait sa propre arme de poing qu'elle avait amenée avec elle et dont elle était absolument sûre, même si elle ne disposait que d'un chargeur de rechange glissé dans une de ses bottes. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours fait machinalement dès l'instant où Mayfair avait accepté qu'elle soit armée sur le terrain, mais l'équipe ne semblait s'en être rendue compte que récemment. La pratique était totalement contraire au règlement du FBI, mais ils n'avaient pas insisté là-dessus, sachant que d'une part elle n'était que consultante, ce qui lui donnait un peu plus de marge de manœuvre, et que d'autre part elle était trop têtue pour changer de manière de faire. Jane ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette habitude d'ailleurs, sans doute de son temps dans l'armée, où parfois un simple chargeur supplémentaire durant une mission pouvait faire la différence entre la réussite et l'échec, entre survivre ou mourir. Kurt pensait que le geste était devenu tellement routinier pour elle, que son corps l'avait mémorisé et l'effectuait sans qu'elle n'y pense consciemment.

-« Prête » ? Lui demanda un jeune homme mat de peau et aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait avoir la trentaine. Jane le regarda avec surprise, car il était rare qu'un membre de Sandstorm vienne lui parler lorsqu'elle était parmi eux. Parfois, elle se faisait même la réflexion que certains avaient l'air de la craindre, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment s'ils avaient déjà été témoin de ce que Remi pouvait faire lorsqu'elle était en colère… Cependant, celui-ci avait presque l'air de la connaitre, même si son visage ne lui disait rien.

-« Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda l'homme en voyant la façon dont elle le dévisageait.

-« Non », avoua Jane en secouant la tête et en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop gênée. Remi n'était pas du genre à présenter des excuses de ce que Roman lui avait dit, du moins pas si cela ne servait pas ses intérêts.

-« Ouais, l'effacement de mémoire… c'est un truc de dingue », répondit l'homme en secouant la tête comme si il se demandait comment on pouvait en arriver à de telles extrémités.

-« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire », répondit la brune en essayant d'avoir l'air sincère et d'ignorer la sensation de sécheresse dans sa bouche.

-« C'est pour cela que je suis là… Vous ne vous en rappelez sûrement pas, mais c'est vous qui m'avez recruté après que les Marines m'aient jeté », répondit son interlocuteur. Là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle pour Jane. De ce qu'elle avait compris de ses conversations avec Roman, et de ce que Markos et Cade lui avaient dit, rechercher d'anciens soldats en colère était la base du recrutement de Sandstorm. Quelque part, c'était logique et lié à la nature des dirigeants de l'organisation : Shepherd était une ancienne militaire, et Remi avait aussi servi, tout comme Cade et Markos. En recrutant des vétérans rendus amers par leur retour à la vie civile, Sandstorm s'assurait de disposer de combattants extrêmement entrainés et aguerris, ayant suffisamment de colère voir de haine contre le gouvernement fédéral pour être prêts à tout pour se venger.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé » ? Demanda la brune, curieuse mais cherchant aussi des informations pour évaluer si l'homme représentait une menace.

-« Une sale blessure à la jambe à Falloujah… En sortant de l'hôpital de campagne, les ennuis ont commencés. J'avais cette espèce de douleur fantôme tout le temps, comme si on me poignardait la cuisse encore et encore, mais le commandant de mon unité n'a rien voulu savoir. Il disait que je simulais parce qu'un médecin m'avait déclaré guéri, et il a continué à m'envoyer sur le terrain. J'ai pris des pilules pour tenir le coup, et je me suis finalement fait pincer durant un contrôle de dépistage antidrogue ».

-« Les Marines vous ont renvoyé », comprit Jane en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de sympathie pour lui, même si elle n'avait que sa version de l'histoire et si il avait fait un mauvais choix en rejoignant Sandstorm.

-« Ouais… manquement à l'honneur. D'après eux j'ai déshonoré l'uniforme », répondit l'homme avec amertume. « Trois putains d'années à m'entrainer en étant traité comme un chien et ensuite à combattre dans ce putain trou de l'enfer, pour finir par me faire jeter comme un moins que rien… ».

-« Comment vous appelez-vous » ?

-« Diego ».

-« Une idée de quand nous allons partir Diego » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée avant de se rendre compte que cela pouvait paraître bizarre que la personne censée diriger l'opération demande une telle chose à l'un de ses subordonnés.

-« Dès que Parker aura fini de donner ses ordres j'imagine », répondit Diego en haussant les épaules mais en regardant vers le lieutenant de Shepherd avec une réticence évidente.

-« Je n'aime pas ce type », marmonna Jane pour elle-même avant de se raidir en remarquant que l'ancien Marine l'avait entendu.

-« Moi non plus… Beaucoup de monde partage ce sentiment, malgré ce qu'il a l'air de penser. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir aimé le petit spectacle de tout à l'heure », répondit Diego avec un franc sourire en faisant référence à la raclée qu'elle avait flanqué à Parker quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place », répondit Jane, comme si cela ne la touchait pas plus que cela.

-« Ça oui », approuva Diego en hochant la tête. « La plupart des gars se seraient bien marrés de le voir se faire mettre au tapis. Dommage que personne n'ait filmé ça, mais tout le monde en entendra parler ça c'est sûr », ajouta l'homme avec enthousiasme. Jane essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise devant cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, Remi devait être assez connue au sein de Sandstorm, au moins de nom, puisqu'elle avait visiblement recruté une partie des hommes qui formaient le gros des troupes. Si la nouvelle qu'elle avait botté le cul de Parker se répandait, se serait bon pour elle et en accord avec ce que ces hommes endurcis attendaient visiblement de sa part, mais cela n'allait pas arranger l'humeur de Parker… Elle allait devoir surveiller d'autant plus ses arrières si jamais il essayait de venger son ego blessé, songea-t-elle en le voyant parler avec deux des hommes de son groupe. Instantanément, elle fit une note mentale pour les garder à l'œil autant que possible. Brièvement, elle envisagea de demander à Diego de les surveiller, avant de renoncer. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer, l'ancien Marine avait beau avoir l'air sympathique, il était probablement dévoué à la cause de Shepherd, et elle ne devait pas le mêler à cela sous peine qu'il se méfie. Soudain, elle vit Diego se raidir juste à côté d'elle et s'attendit presque à le voir se mettre au garde à vous alors que Shepherd arrivait vers eux.

-« C'est l'heure », dit simplement la femme en étudiant son comportement.

-« Je suis prête », répondit Jane en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son équipement avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Visiblement, son professionnalisme plu à Shepherd à en juger par le regard approbateur qu'elle reçut, mais la brune chassa rapidement cela de son esprit. Elle ne recherchait pas l'approbation de sa mère adoptive, et ne se pliait à ses exigences que pour conserver sa couverture.

-« Je vois ça… ramène moi la puce et nous aviserons », répondit Shepherd. Du fait de la présence de Diego à côté d'elle, elle ne précisa pas sa pensée, mais Jane devina aisément ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Réussi, et je passerais définitivement l'éponge sur le fait que tu ais donné des informations au FBI. Échoue, et tu perdras tout ce à quoi tu tiens.

-« Les coordonnées » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Dans le GPS de la voiture », répondit sa mère adoptive en indiquant le véhicule de tête garé un peu plus loin. Brièvement, Jane se demanda si cela signifiait que Shepherd éprouvait à nouveau des doutes sur sa loyauté, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait récemment pour regagner sa confiance, où s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mesure de sécurité. Si c'était le cas, cela restreignait ses choix, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de détruire la puce. Sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer à nouveau, la brune se força à discrètement reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. De nombreuses choses pouvaient se passer durant la mission, et même si Parker essayerait sans aucun doute de se défausser d'un éventuel échec sur elle, en jouant bien ses cartes elle pourrait toujours tenter de faire porter le blâme à ses sbires. En dernier recours, elle exécuterait la mission comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient infiltré Bradley Dynamics avec Roman.

Bien sûr à l'époque elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'importance réelle de la puce pour la phase 2, mais pour préserver sa couverture, et sauver son frère, elle avait dû cesser de transmettre les informations contenues dessus. Sans autre choix, elle s'emparerait de la puce et la remettrait à Shepherd, en espérant trouver ensuite un moyen de l'empêcher de s'en servir. D'ailleurs, si elle ramenait l'objet tant convoité, il était possible que sa mère adoptive lui fasse à nouveau confiance et lui révèle plus de détails sur la phase 2… Dans ce cas, l'information vaudrait largement le risque prit pour l'obtenir. Voyant que Shepherd attendait sa réaction et ne disait rien, Jane compris qu'il était temps d'agir. La jeune femme prit une discrète mais profonde inspiration, avant de mettre en place son visage le plus impassible.

-« En route » ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement en regardant chacun des six hommes chargés de l'accompagner dans les yeux. Aucun ne détourna le regard, tous semblants au contraire impatients d'en découdre, même si elle n'aima pas la lueur menaçante qu'elle vit dans les yeux des deux hommes qu'elle avait remarqué avec Parker quelques minutes plus tôt. Diego pris place derrière le volant du véhicule de tête et Jane monta à ses côtés, alors que deux hommes montaient derrière eux. Les trois derniers, dont les deux sbires de Parker, montrèrent dans le second véhicule et suivirent le SUV conduit par Diego en direction de la sortie.

…..

 _Bureaux du FBI_

D'un pas vif, Kurt entra dans le laboratoire de Patterson que Nas avait réquisitionné pour rendre ses recherches plus efficaces. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, plusieurs techniciens étaient occupés à étudier une partie des indices recueillis sur les lieux de l'enlèvement afin d'aider à retrouver leur patronne. En entendant le chuintement caractéristique de la porte, l'agent de la NSA tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, avant de revenir à l'observation des multiples écrans devant elle, où défilaient les images de vidéosurveillance de tout le quartier.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Weller même s'il savait que si cela avait été le cas, Nas l'aurait appelé.

-« Pas encore. J'ai réussi à retrouver le van sur certaines caméras, mais une partie de celles installées sont actuellement en révision et il y a plusieurs trous dans la couverture vidéo », répondit l'agent de la NSA en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« L'avis de recherche n'a rien donné » ? Demanda Kurt en se tournant vers Reade qui venait d'entrer.

-« Malheureusement non », répondit son ami en secouant la tête d'un air renfrogné. « Cela nous aiderait d'avoir le reste de la plaque », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Nas.

-« Je fais de mon mieux, mais la qualité des rares caméras en fonctionnement laisse à désirer, et la plupart des angles ne sont pas bons. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas réussis à avoir d'image suffisamment nette pour distinguer les chiffres manquants ».

-« D'après le témoin, le van n'a rien d'identifiable, pas de logo ou d'autocollants », soupira Kurt, frustré de ne pas avoir fait plus de progrès. Machinalement, il sortit un téléphone de sa poche, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le sien.

-« Jane t'a laissé son téléphone », remarqua Reade en s'approchant.

-« Oui, elle n'a gardé que le prépayé que Roman lui a confié. Elle ne veut pas risquer de le perdre et que Shepherd tombe sur ça », répondit Kurt en traçant rapidement du pouce le schéma qui permettrait de déverrouiller l'appareil. Son ami se pencha, guère surprit qu'il connaisse le moyen d'accéder à l'un des objets les plus personnels que Jane possédait. D'une part parce que la jeune femme avait décidé de ne rien leur cacher lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, comme pour leur prouver qu'elle leur donnait un contrôle total sur sa vie, ce qui à l'époque avait dû constituer un immense effort de confiance pour elle, et d'autre part parce qu'elle et Weller étaient très liés. Ils avaient beau essayer d'être discrets, Reade pensait que toute l'équipe savait que le directeur adjoint du FBI et la brune tatouée formaient maintenant un couple, et il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que Jane aussi connaissait le code permettant de déverrouiller le téléphone de Kurt.

La raison de cette prudence devint très vite apparente lorsque le fond d'écran s'afficha, et même Nas jeta un regard pas du tout surpris sur la photo de Kira qui faisait une grimace à l'objectif. Rapidement, Kurt fit défiler d'autres photos, qui bien que peu nombreuses montraient toutes Jane avec ses amis ou avec lui-même, la dernière étant un selfi de groupe qu'elle avait pris au restaurant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée sous la pression de Patterson et Tasha, et indiquaient qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche d'eux que ce que Shepherd attendait. Si jamais la dirigeante de Sandstorm mettait la main sur ce téléphone, elle comprendrait en quelque seconde que Jane lui mentait…

-« C'est plus prudent en effet », commenta Nas avant de tourner son attention vers l'un des écrans qui bipait pour attirer son attention.

-« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien boss. Elle est forte, et maline, et Roman veille sur elle… », dit Reade pour essayer de remonter le moral de son ami en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-« Elle est aussi beaucoup trop têtue pour son propre bien… Honnêtement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette histoire », répondit sinistrement Kurt en re-verrouillant le téléphone et en le rangeant dans sa poche, avant de s'approcher de l'écran sur lequel Nas concentrait son attention.

-« Vous avez retrouvé le van » ?

-« Pas encore, mais il a été repéré à quatre rues de là où j'avais perdu sa trace la dernière fois… », commenta pensivement l'agent en étudiant une carte de la ville.

-« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non » ? Demanda Reade en venant se placer à côté d'eux.

-« Oui et non. Nous avons sa direction générale, mais il roulait vers le secteur où il y a le plus de caméras hors-service, et c'était il y a plus de trois quart d'heures... Ensuite, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent aux ravisseurs pour se diriger vers des zones où les caméras sont absentes, voire quitter la ville », répondit Nas en soupirant.

-« Alors à nous de les trouver avant qu'ils ne le fassent », répondit Kurt avec autorité. À cet instant, un autre bip les alerta, et ils virent apparaitre une nouvelle image provenant d'une autre caméra à l'écran. Cette fois-ci, la qualité était bien meilleure, et les chiffres manquants de la plaque étaient bien visibles.

-« Reade, modifie l'avis de recherche, et trouve moi à qui appartient ce van », ordonna aussitôt Kurt, sentant l'espoir renaître. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous que le fait que les plaques aient été laissées indiquait qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un véhicule volé et que les ravisseurs ne craignaient pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à eux. Il n'y avait cependant qu'un pas entre la confiance et l'arrogance, et cela valait la peine de vérifier. Un bourdonnement dans sa poche attira son attention, et Kurt regarda son propre téléphone.

-« Pellington veut une mise à jour de la situation, continuez de chercher pendant que je m'occupe de ça », dit le directeur adjoint avec irritation de se voir ainsi distrait de la tâche qui lui semblait la plus prioritaire. Son supérieur n'était cependant pas de cet avis, et il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour expliquer en détail le déroulement des faits tel qu'ils les connaissaient, ainsi que le fait que Jane était à nouveau sous couverture et injoignable. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'il lui avait alloué des ressources illimitées pour retrouver Patterson et Zapata, et qu'il avait autorisé une équipe triée sur le volet et commandée par Monroe à se tenir prête à venir en aide à Jane pour l'exfiltrer si cela s'avérait possible et si sa couverture était compromise.

-« Nous avons identifié le véhicule, il a été volé à un particulier dans le Queens il y a deux jours », l'informa Reade lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

-« Est-ce que la police a des suspects » ? Demanda Kurt par acquis de conscience, sachant que c'était peu probable dans ce genre d'affaire.

-« Pas vraiment, une vieille dame qui promenait son chien se souvient juste d'avoir croisé un homme blanc, la trentaine, portant un sweet à capuche bleu foncé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un simple promeneur », répondit son agent.

-« Et du côté de la destination du van » ? Demanda Weller en regardant Nas.

-« Malheureusement nous avons perdu sa trace lorsqu'il est entré dans une zone non surveillée. D'après le trajet suivit jusque-là, je peux supposer qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier des docks, mais sans certitude… ».

-« Même si c'est bien là qu'ils se sont rendus, cela fait une zone immense à couvrir », soupira Reade en regardant la carte affichée à l'écran.

-« Pellington a fait de cette affaire une priorité, nous aurons autant d'hommes que nous voulons pour ratisser le secteur », répondit Kurt.

-« Cela pourrait être risqué… Croyez-moi, je veux retrouver les agents Zapata et Patterson autant que vous, mais pour l'instant nous ignorons les intentions des ravisseurs. Si ils voient d'un seul coup des dizaines d'agents fouiller toute la zone, ils pourraient paniquer et… ».

-« Et se débarrasser des prisonnières, j'en suis conscient », admit Kurt en regardant Nas qu'il avait empêché de finir sa phrase. « Mais est-ce que nous avons d'autres options » ?

-« Monsieur », l'interrompit une voix timide. Se retournant, le directeur adjoint du FBI fit face à une jeune technicienne, qui lui arrivait à peine au menton. Fouillant rapidement dans sa mémoire, il se rappela qu'elle se prénommait Suzie, et que c'était l'une des petites protégées de Patterson. Tout juste diplômée en sciences et techniques de laboratoire, elle était aussi méticuleuse que son mentor, mais manquait encore un peu d'assurance.

-« Oui Suzie » ? S'enquit Weller en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intimidant.

-« J'ai analysé les indices trouvés sur les lieux de l'enlèvement monsieur », répondit la jeune femme le nez dans son calepin.

-« Quelque chose d'intéressant » ? Demanda aussitôt Reade.

-« Un fragment de tissu, un jean visiblement, sur lequel se trouvait un peu de sang. Nous l'avons retrouvé coincé entre la plaque d'une voiture garée en stationnement et la carrosserie, juste en face de là où l'agent Zapata s'est battue avec ses agresseurs. Il a dû s'accrocher là pendant la lutte », répondit la technicienne.

-« Un profil ADN » ? Demanda Nas.

-« Oui… Je… c'est… ».

-« Quelqu'un de connu » ? Interrogea Kurt en la voyant encore plus hésitante.

-« Oui monsieur », marmonna la jeune femme en lui tendant ce qui semblait être l'impression d'un dossier criminel.

-« Dwight Carmichael, 33 ans, né à Brooklyn », dit Kurt en lisant les informations devant lui, avant de s'arrêter en voyant ce qui perturbait Suzie.

-« Pourquoi est-il fiché » ? Demanda Nas.

-« Agression sexuelle… », répondit sinistrement Kurt. « Condamné en première instance, mais son avocat a réussi à trouver un vice de procédure en appel, et il a été libéré il y a six mois… ».

-« Merci Suzie, c'est du très bon travail », dit Nas pour permettre à la jeune femme de partir, en voyant qu'elle craignait visiblement une explosion de colère de son patron ou de Reade. « Quelqu'un l'a visiblement embauché pour ce travail, un homme comme lui ne se risquerait jamais à s'en prendre à deux agents fédéraux. Le commanditaire a dû donner des consignes strictes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, je doute qu'il se risque à… ».

-« Si ce… salopard… touche à Patterson ou Tasha, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Lentement et douloureusement… », gronda Reade les poings serrés, coupant court à ses tentatives de les réconforter.

-« Je comprends votre sentiment agent Reade, mais nous devons garder la tête froide pour retrouver Patterson et Zapata. Inutile d'envisager le pire tant qu'aucune preuve ne nous l'indique », répondit l'agent de la NSA en essayant de rester rationnelle.

-« Trouvons tout ce que nous avons sur ce type, et lançons un avis de recherche », trancha Kurt, essayant lui aussi de ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Chacun retourna à ses activités avec une ardeur renouvelée, mais le groupe fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par le bourdonnement d'un téléphone. Plongea encore une fois la main dans sa poche, Kurt en sortit le téléphone portable de Jane.

-« C'est le numéro de Tasha », dit-il, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Peut-être qu'elle s'est échappée » ? Demanda Reade avec espoir.

-« Espérons-le », marmonna Kurt d'un ton rempli de doutes en secouant la tête. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en ouvrant la photo que Jane venait de recevoir. Attachée sur une chaise, se trouvait Tasha, l'arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte et du sang coulant le long de son visage. Malgré tout, une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, ce qui compte tenu de sa situation pouvait à la fois être une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Elle était assez déterminée pour tenir le choc, mais peut-être un peu trop, au risque de provoquer ses ravisseurs…

-« À part la blessure à l'arcade, elle a l'air en bonne santé », commenta Nas en étudiant rapidement la photo.

-« Pourquoi envoyer ça à Jane » ? Demanda Reade en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par le visage ensanglanté de sa coéquipière.

-« Il y a un message avec », dit Kurt en sortant de sa stupeur. « _Tu m'as coûté ma carrière, il est temps de payer. Tu peux encore sauver ton amie_ _en faisant pénitence_ », lut-il à voix haute. « Le message s'arrête là, mais il y a une adresse avec… Je suppose qu'il ou elle s'attend à ce que Jane s'y rende ».

-« Coûté sa carrière ? Jane n'a eu affaire pratiquement qu'à des criminels depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, et si cela concerne une enquête, pourquoi s'adresser à elle et pas à nous » ? Demanda Reade en fronçant les sourcils.

-« En fait… Jane a bien mis un terme à la carrière de quelqu'un… Enfin cette personne y a mis un terme elle-même par ses actions », dit Nas pensivement.

-« Keaton… », souffla Kurt, sentant son mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure se confirmer. Si Keaton avait bel et bien enlevé Tasha et Patterson pour atteindre Jane, qui savait de quoi il serait capable pour se venger…

-« Attendez… Il n'y a pas de photo de Patterson et il a dit « ton amie », pas « tes amies » … Est-ce qu'il lui a fait quelque chose » ? Demanda Reade avec inquiétude.

-« L'agent Patterson pourrait ne pas être détenue au même endroit, ou alors Keaton joue avec nous… Elle pourrait même s'être échappée pour ce que nous en savons… Encore une fois, ne sautons pas aux conclusions… », intervint Nas.

-« Est-ce que vous pouvez localiser leur téléphone » ? Demanda brusquement Kurt en se tourna vers l'agent de la NSA.

-« C'est la première chose que j'ai essayé mais non… », répondit Nas avant de s'interrompre et de pianoter furieusement sur le clavier devant elle. « Celui de l'agent Patterson est toujours éteint. Celui de l'agent Zapata a bien été réactivé pour une courte période, mais il est éteint à nouveau. Le signal a été routé par plusieurs antennes, je ne peux pas tracer sa position avec précision », ajouta ensuite l'agent.

-« Keaton a pété les plombs… Il a enlevé deux agents fédéraux juste pour se venger de Jane, parce qu'elle a meurtri son ego en s'échappant » ? Demanda Reade en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

-« Ce qui peut jouer en notre faveur. Si il a bien été désavoué par la CIA, il a nettement moins de ressources à sa disposition, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il a embauché quelqu'un comme Carmichael pour faire le sale boulot…», dit pensivement Nas.

-« Les mecs comme lui font plus facilement des erreurs que les pros comme Keaton, c'est par lui que nous devons commencer pour essayer de les retrouver », approuva Kurt.

-« Et pour le rendez-vous ? Il s'attend à y voir Jane, il pourrait perdre patience en ne la voyant pas », dit Reade.

-« Je vais envoyer discrètement une équipe sur place avec ordre d'essayer de trouver le guetteur que Keaton aura posté là-bas », répondit Kurt.

-« Quelque part, c'est une chance que Jane soit en mission pour Shepherd. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été capable de se précipiter à ce rendez-vous toute seule pour essayer de sortir Patterson et Tasha de là », marmonna son ami. Kurt et Nas échangèrent un regard, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner tort sur ce point.

-« Je vais envoyer un message en me faisant passer pour Jane, et demander des informations à propos de Patterson pour gagner du temps. Essayez de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur Carmichael, ses habitudes et ses complices connus », dit Kurt en se préparant à sortir de la pièce.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas » ? Lui demanda Reade.

-« Nous savons que Roman a passé des semaines à traquer Keaton, il a peut-être une idée d'où il peut se terrer », répondit le directeur adjoint du FBI. C'était très risqué de contacter un criminel recherché en dehors de toute procédure définie, ils en étaient conscients, mais ils n'avaient effectivement pas beaucoup d'autres options à l'heure actuelle.

….

 _Lieu de captivité de Tasha, quelques minutes plus tôt_

-« Vous avez attaqué deux agents fédéraux, vous êtes foutus vous le savez ça » ? demanda la Latina dès qu'elle se remit du choc et retrouva sa voix.

-« Tout sera oublié dès que j'aurais les informations que Jane Doe possède », répondit Keaton en haussant les épaules.

-« Quelles informations ? Jane coopère avec nous depuis son retour, elle nous dit tout ce qu'elle sait », répondit Zapata en secouant la tête.

-« En êtes-vous vraiment sûre ? C'est une terroriste, vous êtes tous simplement trop aveuglés par vos sentiments pour le voir », répliqua Keaton, l'air sûr de lui.

-« Jane est loyale envers nous, elle nous a aidé à obtenir de nombreuses informations. Des informations que vous n'avez jamais eu même en lui infligeant toutes ces horreurs », cracha la jeune femme attachée avec colère.

-« Jane Doe était un combattant ennemi et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ce pays de la menace qu'elle représente », répondit l'ancien agent de la CIA, n'éprouvant manifestement aucun remord.

-« Weller l'avait arrêté en lui lisant ses droits, vous n'aviez aucune autorité sur son cas ».

-« Ça ne vous a pas empêché de me la remettre bien gentiment », persifla Keaton avec un sourire sinistre.

-« Ce n'était pas nous. Si nous avions été là, ça n'aurait pas été le cas », protesta Zapata.

-« Vraiment ? D'après ce que je sais vous étiez plutôt en colère contre elle… Et vous nous avez été tellement utile lorsque Tom vous a demandé des informations… Vous avez vendu votre amie plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire dollars », ironisa l'ex-agent. Sa réplique coupa momentanément les protestations de la prisonnière, car elle se heurtait à ses plus sombres erreurs. Tasha était bien consciente d'être celle qui avait le plus blessé Jane à son retour, et de l'avoir déjà trahi une fois en vendant des informations sur elle à Carter. Aurait-elle réellement fait cela ? Aurait-elle été assez en colère pour livrer consciemment la femme qu'elle appelait son amie à la torture, en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver ?

-« Jane sait que je regrette », murmura-t-elle finalement avec une pointe de doute dans la voix.

-« Oh, cela lui a fait une belle jambe lorsque j'ai décidé de voir si elle savait respirer sous l'eau… Ou de voir combien de temps elle pourrait être électrocutée avant de supplier pour que j'arrête », ironisa à nouveau Keaton.

-« Il en faudrait bien plus que ce dont un minable dans votre genre est capable pour briser Jane. Elle est plus forte que moi, plus forte que vous », riposta la Latina d'un air à la fois dégouté et en colère.

-« Si j'étais dans votre situation, je ferais très attention à ce que je dis », gronda Keaton d'un ton menaçant, son sourire disparaissant pour être remplacé par une grimace renfrognée.

-« Pourquoi ? Je vous ai vu sur le point de mouiller votre froc quand Jane a pointé ce flingue sur votre tête. Mais c'est le genre d'homme que vous êtes n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez que menacer des gens qui ne peuvent pas se défendre », le provoqua Tasha. La jeune femme comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsque l'ex-agent de la CIA s'avança vers elle pour la frapper deux fois au visage. Le deuxième coup de poing la cueillit juste au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, et elle sentit bientôt le sang chaud ruisseler sur son visage.

-« Nous verrons si vous faites toujours la maline lorsque je ferais une vidéo de vous, attachée à un générateur électrique pour motiver Jane », menaça Keaton en reculant.

-« Jane ne tombera pas dans un piège aussi stupide », répondit Zapata en secouant la tête, avant de s'arrêter en sentant le monde tourner autour d'elle à cause du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. De cela au moins elle était sûre, Jane était en mission avec Sandstorm, et il fallait juste espérer que Kurt et Reade viennent à son secours dès qu'ils auraient compris ce qui était en jeu.

-« Dans votre intérêt je l'espère… même si je reconnais que j'aurais préféré avoir l'agent Patterson comme monnaie d'échange », répondit son ravisseur en prenant un téléphone qu'elle reconnut comme le sien sur la table, et de prendre une photo d'elle.

-« Elle vous a échappé », ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Tasha avec soulagement.

-« Pour l'instant, mais l'un de mes hommes la recherche, et elle n'aimera pas ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il lui mettra la main dessus », répondit l'ancien agent de la CIA en sortant de la pièce, laissant sa prisonnière seule avec ses craintes.

…..

 _Avec Patterson, juste après son évasion_

Après quelques mètres et avoir entendu les coups de feu claquer derrière elle, la blonde s'arrêta quelque secondes derrière une caisse pour retirer le bâillon qui entravait sa respiration. S'éloignant ensuite rapidement en se penchant vers l'avant pour faire une cible la plus petite possible, la jeune femme continua sa progression jusqu'à trouver un point d'observation à bonne distance. Elle vit Tasha inconsciente être trainée vers le nouveau véhicule, et sentit un pincement au cœur, sachant que son amie s'était sacrifiée pour retenir leurs agresseurs et lui permettre de s'enfuir. Une dispute sembla éclater entre deux membres du groupe, avant que l'un ne s'éloigne dans la direction par laquelle elle avait fui.

-« Nous emmenons celle-là au client Dwight, retrouve la deuxième pétasse et conduit la là-bas », cria le chauffeur.

-« Dès que je lui aurais fait sa fête, elle a failli me péter les côtes », gronda le dénommé Dwight en retirant sa cagoule pour révéler un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année qui regardait autour de lui avec un air renfrogné.

-« Ne déconne pas, ce Keaton a l'air cinglé. Nous ne serons payé que si elle est en bon état », répondit le chauffeur qui semblait aussi être le chef du petit groupe. Plus que les menaces proférées contre elle par ce Dwight, ce fut la nouvelle que Keaton avait commandité tout cela qui figea la blonde sur place. Les pièces s'assemblaient maintenant, l'homme voulait se venger, et probablement aussi se servir de Tasha et d'elle comme appât pour attirer Jane… Patterson connaissait son amie, elle savait que dès que la nouvelle lui parviendrait, Jane ferait n'importe quoi pour les libérer, y compris se vendre elle-même…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, pensa-t-elle avec détermination en touchant inconsciemment son ventre. Ils étaient une famille, et Keaton ne détruirait pas ce qu'ils avaient construit. Elle allait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et de prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Ensuite, ils traqueraient Keaton et libéreraient Tasha. Son bébé irait bien, et Jane reviendrait en bonne santé de sa mission avec Shepherd, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… Mais d'abord, elle devait trouver un moyen de couper ses liens, songea l'agent en jetant un regard vers les attaches en plastiques autour de ses poignets, avant de reprendre sa marche vers ce qu'elle estimait être la sortie.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 102_

31/07/2018


	103. Chap 103 - La traque

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Parker est un arriviste et ses actions mettent en danger non seulement Jane, mais aussi l'équipe. Elle doit surveiller ses arrières c'est vrai, mais « heureusement » qu'elle ne connait pas la situation de Patterson et Tasha, car cela rajouterait de la complexité à ses décisions et pourrait l'amener à faire des choses stupides.

 **Elislin** : Yes, Keaton seems crazy, and the explanation is in this chapter ^^

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Tandis que Jane fait connaissance avec l'équipe qu'elle est chargée de commander pour tuer Cade, remarquant au passage que deux des hommes semblent loyaux à Parker, le reste de l'équipe cherche à retrouver Patterson et Zapata. En dépit des efforts de Nas, ils n'ont qu'une plaque partielle pour identifier le van ayant servis à l'enlèvement, ce qui complique leur travail. Ils parviennent finalement à obtenir les informations manquantes grâce à une caméra de circulation disposant d'un meilleur angle, mais n'obtiennent qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où le véhicule a pu se cacher. N'ayant pas d'autres solutions décide d'appeler Roman pour savoir si il a une idée de l'endroit où Keaton peut se trouver. Pendant ce temps, Patterson apprend que Keaton a commandité l'enlèvement et essaye d'échapper à l'homme lancé à ses trousses. De son côté, l'ex-agent de la CIA envoi une photo de Tasha ensanglantée sur le téléphone de Jane pour la forcer à venir le rencontrer, ignorant que la jeune femme est en mission pour Sandstorm et que Kurt a gardé son téléphone.

….

 **Chapitre 103 – La traque**

….

 _Bureau de Kurt Weller_

Après avoir fermé les stores et verrouillé la porte de son bureau afin de ne pas être surpris en contactant illégalement un criminel recherché, Kurt contempla quelques instants ses options. Il connaissait le numéro du prépayé que Roman utilisait pour contacter Jane, même si par prudence l'homme en avait changé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur. Pour une fois cela ne semblait pas tellement être lié sa méfiance envers le gouvernement fédéral, puisqu'il était très difficile de localiser un téléphone prépayé, mais ressemblait plutôt à une précaution pour que Shepherd ne sache pas exactement quand il contactait sa sœur. Dans le cadre de son accord, Jane était contrainte de communiquer à chaque fois son nouveau numéro au FBI, mais ils avaient contourné cela en faisant de Kurt le seul dépositaire de ce renseignement. Rien n'était officiel ni noté où que ce soit, et il s'agissait surtout d'une précaution au cas où Pellington déciderait de se pencher sur la question, afin qu'il ne puisse pas reprocher à Jane un éventuel manque de coopération.

C'était également un moyen de tranquilliser un peu Jane en essayant de ne pas lui donner l'impression de trahir ou de mettre en danger son frère. D'un autre côté, Kurt était certain que Roman était parfaitement conscient des risques en cherchant à contacter sa sœur, et préférait se mettre en danger plutôt que de laisser Jane seule après ce qu'elle avait subi. Cependant, avant même de se préoccuper de la réaction de Roman, Weller avait déjà un détail à trancher. Il pouvait soit contacter Roman avec son propre téléphone, soit utiliser celui de sa petite-amie. L'agent fédéral était sûr que Roman connaissait le numéro de sa sœur et répondrait, mais il ne voulait pas laisser de traces si évidentes, d'autant que si ses actions venaient à faire l'objet d'une enquête, cela incriminerait Jane, et il était hors de question que cela arrive.

Considérant le niveau de préparation de Sandstorm, Kurt soupçonnait que Roman et Shepherd connaissait certainement son numéro de téléphone professionnel, et probablement son numéro personnel également. Toutefois le frère de Jane n'avait jamais fait mystère qu'il n'appréciait pas sa relation avec sa sœur et qu'il le blâmait toujours pour l'avoir laissé se faire torturer. Concernant ce dernier élément, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, lui non plus ne se pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir laissé cela arriver. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le plus urgent à l'heure actuelle, il devait d'abord retrouver Patterson et Tasha. Il était bien conscient que Roman n'était pas non plus un grand fan de Zapata, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Prenant sa décision, il prit son propre téléphone, mais hésita à nouveau au moment de composer le numéro.

Il ne savait pas où était Roman ni ce qu'il faisait, mais s'il assurait les arrières de Jane lors de cette mission pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée, le distraire n'était pas une bonne idée… L'idée lui fit également prendre conscience d'un risque qu'il n'avait pas envisagé : si Roman était bel et bien avec Jane, il ne pourrait probablement pas lui cacher la raison de cet appel, et la brune tatouée risquait de faire quelque chose de dangereusement stupide pour sauver ses amies. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui reprocher ce sentiment, lui-même était à deux doigts de rassembler tous les hommes à sa disposition pour encercler et ratisser le quartier des docks jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'endroit où se terrait Keaton. Jane avait de plus une forte propension à tout risquer pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, et si jamais elle apprenait ce que Keaton avait fait, ses réactions risquaient d'être violentes et imprévisibles. Pourtant, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens d'obtenir des informations sur les habitudes de Keaton. Il avait bien demandé à Nas de se renseigner auprès de la CIA, mais il doutait fortement d'obtenir des réponses. Avec un soupir, l'agent composa le numéro du frère de Jane, espérant qu'il répondrait tout de même, ne serait-ce que par curiosité.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda la voix mécontente de son interlocuteur qui avait apparemment identifié l'origine de l'appel.

-« Nous avons une… situation. J'ai besoin de votre aide », dit Kurt, pas très surpris par l'accueil froid qu'il recevait.

-« Est-ce que cela concerne ma sœur » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton sec.

-« Pas directement », fut forcé d'admettre l'agent fédéral, s'attendant presque à entendre Roman lui raccrocher au nez.

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais » ?

-« Keaton a enlevé Patterson et Zapata, et nous ne parvenons pas à le localiser », se dépêcha de répondre le directeur adjoint du FBI, espérant capter son attention par la mention de leur ennemi commun.

-« Pourquoi faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide » ? Demanda Roman, manifestement surprit. Maintenant qu'il avait son attention, Kurt prit le temps de détailler ce qu'ils savaient des circonstances de l'enlèvement, mentionnant ensuite la photo d'une Tasha au visage en sang et les exigences de Keaton.

-« J'espère que vous surveillez ma sœur pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger », grogna Roman, sachant très bien ce dont elle était capable pour protéger les gens à qui elle tenait. En entendant ces mots, Kurt sentit à nouveau son mauvais pressentiment se manifester, car cela indiquait que Roman n'était pas en mission avec elle, et donc n'assurait pas ses arrières. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, son interlocuteur sembla réaliser lui aussi quelque chose. « Attendez… pourquoi est-ce que vous avez son téléphone » ? Demanda Roman soudain soupçonneux.

-« Jane est en mission pour Shepherd, elle n'a gardé que le prépayé avec elle », répondit l'agent.

-« Comment ça en mission » ?! Exigea de savoir Roman d'une voix dure, confirmant les craintes de Kurt.

-« Elle a été appelée il y a quelques heures pendant que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Patterson. Je l'ai déposé près du point de rendez-vous et elle a terminé à pied… Nous espérions que vous étiez avec elle pour assurer ses arrières », soupira Kurt.

-« Shepherd ne m'a rien dit », marmonna Roman semblant se parler lui-même à voix haute. « Parker… », gronda-t-il ensuite avec colère.

-« Qui est Parker » ? Demanda Kurt un peu perdu.

-« Un des lieutenant de Shepherd… Il compte prendre la place de ma sœur comme numéro 2 ».

-« Jane n'est plus…. », commença l'agent fédéral.

-« Elle n'est plus loyale à la cause depuis que sa mémoire a été effacée je sais », coupa Roman d'un ton agacé. « Mais les hommes de ma mère ne le savent pas. Même lorsqu'elle a eu des doutes sur sa loyauté, elle n'a rien dit aux autres pour garder les apparences… ».

-« Est-ce que Jane le sait » ? Demanda l'agent fédéral d'un ton concerné.

-« Oui, je lui ai déjà parlé de ce salopard… Même si je ne lui ai pas tout dit », admit son interlocuteur à contrecœur

-« À quel sujet » ?

-« Je soupçonne que c'est Parker qui a fouillé pour découvrir que la petite blonde était enceinte de Thornton et s'arranger pour le faire tuer ».

-« Il pourrait aussi piéger Jane », s'inquiéta Kurt, comprenant pourquoi Roman n'avait pas donné tous les détails à sa sœur. Si Jane avait appris que c'était à cause de Parker que Patterson était en danger… elle aurait été tout à fait capable de faire quelque chose de stupide pour le lui faire payer et s'assurer qu'il ne nuirait pas à ses amis…

-« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il espère… », approuva sombrement Roman.

-« Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle peut-être » ?

-« Non, Shepherd m'a tenu à l'écart… Bon sang, j'aurais dû me méfier lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé ici », pesta son interlocuteur.

-« Cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle a des soupçons sur Jane… », essaya de se rassurer Weller.

-« Elle non, mais Parker prépare probablement un sale coup », répondit Roman d'un ton frustré.

-« Y-a-t-il un moyen de savoir où ils sont » ?

-« Je ne pense pas… Je pourrais demander à Shepherd sous prétexte de venir en renfort mais… ».

-« Mais cela ne ferait que la rendre méfiante et l'amener à penser que Jane ne peut pas se débrouiller seule » soupira Kurt.

-« Oui… mais elle est forte, elle s'en sortira », répondit Roman avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

-« Ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas de Zapata et Patterson… Keaton veut les utiliser pour attirer Jane à lui, mais il ne sait pas qu'elle n'a pas eu ses messages », soupira Kurt.

-« Parce que vous comptez vous servir de ma sœur comme appât » ? Ironisa sèchement Roman.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lui ferais jamais quelque chose comme cela ! Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas la protéger parce qu'elle est en mission pour votre mère. La seule chose que je peux essayer de faire à l'heure actuelle, c'est de retrouver mes amies, ses amies, pour éviter que ce psychopathe les torture, et pour que lorsque Jane reviendra elle ne se blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé », gronda Kurt.

-« Elle le fera quand même, surtout à cause de la petite blonde et de son bébé », marmonna Roman, connaissant bien sa sœur, même avec son effacement de mémoire.

-« C'est vrai, Jane est comme ça, elle s'inquiète toujours plus pour les autres que pour elle. Nous devons lui faire confiance pour revenir en bonne santé, et le seul moyen de l'aider avec la culpabilité qu'elle ressentira forcement, c'est de s'assurer que Keaton ne puisse plus lui nuire ni nuire à ses amies », essaya de le raisonner Weller, se sentant malgré tout un peu coupable d'utiliser Jane, même de manière indirecte, pour obtenir la coopération de son frère.

-« J'admets que la petite… que l'agent Patterson ne mérite pas ça, ni de se retrouver enceinte d'un type comme Thornton, mais l'autre agent… »

-« Tasha regrette d'avoir tiré sur Jane, nous regrettons tous ce qui est arrivé à cette époque. Laisser Keaton leur faire du mal ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé », tenta de faire valoir Kurt, sachant que la Latina était sans doute l'une des personnes que Roman avait le plus de mal à accepter dans l'entourage de sa sœur.

-« Parce qu'avec tout vos moyens le puissant FBI n'est pas capable de retrouver deux des siens » ? ironisa le frère de Jane, avec un mépris visible pour leurs compétences.

-« Ce n'est pas une question de moyens. Nous pensons que Keaton s'est planqué dans le quartier des docks et je pourrais mobiliser tous mes agents pour ratisser la zone, mais le temps de les trouver rien ne me garantit qu'il ne se sera pas débarrassé d'elles », répond Kurt en essayant de ne pas se laisser irriter par les attaques répétées de son interlocuteur contre ce qu'ils représentaient.

-« Ce taré en serait capable », admit Roman d'un ton pensif. Après tout, si l'homme avait été capable d'enlever deux agents fédéraux et de l'avouer clairement en envoyant une photo, il était sans doute déterminé à aller au bout. Cela le laissait assez partagé sur l'attitude à adopter. Il savait que Weller ne l'appréciait pas plus que lui ne l'appréciait, et pour que le directeur adjoint du FBI mette sa fierté, et la loi, de côté en lui demandant de l'aide, c'était que la situation semblait aussi sérieuse qu'il le disait. Toutefois, ce pouvait aussi être un piège élaboré pour l'arrêter… Ils avaient essayé de l'atteindre à travers sa sœur, mais on lui avait clairement signifié quelques jours plus tôt que ses informations n'inspiraient pas confiance et qu'il était soupçonné de vouloir les attirer dans un piège.

D'un autre côté cependant… il commençait réellement à apprécier l'agent Patterson pour son caractère fort, malgré son apparence douce et fragile, et pour toute l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à sa sœur. L'idée qu'un sadique comme Keaton se serve d'elle pour atteindre sa sœur le mettait en colère, d'autant plus que la femme était enceinte et vulnérable. Le deuxième agent ne lui inspirait pas du tout les mêmes sentiments, après tout elle avait tiré sur sa sœur… Le fait que celle-ci l'ai demandé pour assurer sa couverture ne changeait rien à ses yeux, car c'était lui qui avait dû la soigner alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang… c'était lui qui savait à quel point elle était passé tout près de la mort ce jour-là… Pourtant, sa sœur avait pardonné cette action, et considérait même la femme comme une amie… C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à admettre, mais dont il devait tenir compte. S'il choisissait de ne pas aider et que la Latina y restait, il y avait une possibilité non négligeable que sa sœur lui en veuille, quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à encaisser, surtout après être allé aussi loin pour la protéger.

-« Peu importe vos sentiments envers Zapata, nous aider à la sauver serait une vraie preuve de votre volonté de coopérer », dit Kurt, tentant une autre approche. Roman faillit lui répondre par un ricanement dédaigneux. Personnellement, il se moquait complétement de comment le FBI le considérait ou même d'obtenir un accord. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était que sa sœur survive à la situation dans laquelle elle avait été piégée, même si cela devait lui coûter sa propre vie. D'un autre côté, en acceptant, il pouvait s'arranger pour mettre Keaton hors d'état de nuire… définitivement, peu importe ce que Weller avait prévu.

-« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez du parking du restaurant où j'ai déposé ma sœur la dernière fois » ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-« Celui près duquel elle a rencontré Ethan ? Oui pourquoi » ?

-« Rejoignez moi là-bas dans une demi-heure et nous aviserons. Venez seul et pas de coup fourré, ou vous le regretterez », répondit durement Roman.

-« Aucun danger, je ne cherche pas à vous piéger. J'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver mes amies, et Jane ne me pardonnerait pas de toute façon… ».

….

 _Entrepôt, avec Patterson_.

L'agent du FBI continua sa progression courbée vers ce qu'elle supposait être la sortie. La luminosité devenait plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de l'endroit où les véhicules s'étaient trouvés, ce qui était à la fois positif et négatif. L'obscurité lui permettait de cacher ses déplacements, mais elle peinait à voir devant elle et devait avancer à tâtons. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait espéré pouvoir faire un détour et se faufiler vers le van pour fuir, mais peu de temps après que la voiture soit partie avec Tasha, le troisième homme était remonté à bord pour quitter les lieux, sans doute pour cacher ou brûler le véhicule. Cela ne laissait que le dénommé Dwight avec elle, ce qui là encore avait des bons et des mauvais côtés. Elle avait plus de chance d'échapper à un homme seul qu'à plusieurs poursuivants, cependant quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise chez ce type.

Premièrement l'homme se déplaçait comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. C'était différent de Jane ou de l'équipe, pas professionnel comme un policier ou un soldat, mais presque comme si… comme si l'homme avait un instinct pour la traque… sauf que c'était elle le gibier. Deuxièmement, même si elle ne l'avait observé que quelques instants et à bonne distance après s'être enfuie, elle avait vu une lueur dure, presque sadique dans ses yeux, et d'après les menaces qu'il avait proférées, mieux valait sans doute ne pas tomber entre ses mains. Elle était seule ici, sans aide, sans témoin, et elle doutait que ce Dwight ferait preuve de la moindre trace de pitié s'il la retrouvait. Dernier élément qui la perturbait, l'homme se déplaçait de manière étonnement silencieuse. D'après son expérience, les criminels habituels étaient bruyants, ne pouvant résister au plaisir de s'écouter parler ou d'essayer d'intimider leur victime. À l'inverse, depuis le départ de ses amis, son poursuivant n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Pas une seule fois il n'avait parlé, ne l'avait provoqué ou menacé. En fait, si il n'avait pas heurté par inadvertance un vieux pot de peinture métallique posé en équilibre, qui était tombé au sol avec un bruit retentissant, elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait quitté les lieux.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la porte, la blonde s'arrêta soudainement. Elle avait entendu le son sur sa gauche, et était donc naturellement partit vers la droite, ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Toutefois, son adversaire n'avait pas l'air d'être un idiot, et il comptait probablement sur cela. Il avait même pu tout planifier en lançant quelque chose sur ce pot afin de le faire tomber, pour justement provoquer cette réaction de sa part. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il se montre aussi calme quant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Se concentrant afin de mieux discerner ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les ombres, Patterson retint son souffle en apercevant finalement la pointe d'une santiag qui dépassait d'un empilement de caisses recouvertes de bâches juste à gauche de la porte.

Elle avait vu juste, l'homme se montrait confiant car il connaissait sans doute mieux le terrain qu'elle, et avait compris qu'elle se dirigerait vers la sortie la plus proche. Il avait ensuite juste eu à la forcer à commettre une erreur, et elle avait failli foncer droit dans son piège. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, elle amorça ensuite un pas prudent en arrière, puis un autre, et encore un autre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Le destin n'était sans doute pas avec elle, car son pied accrocha une longueur de chaine qui trainait au sol. Le crochet qui était suspendu à un rail au plafond, sans doute afin de servir de système de levage, se mit à se balancer, heurtant l'une des poutrelles de soutènement en produisant un bruit infernal.

Sans perdre de temps, Patterson se mit à courir au hasard, essayant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Derrière elle, l'agent fédéral entendit un juron puis un bruit de course, signe que son poursuivant avait compris qu'elle avait détecté le piège et tentait de fuir dans une autre direction. Les choses allaient trop vite, et elle ne pouvait maintenant que courir pour essayer de semer l'homme derrière elle. En dépit de pratiquer du sport régulièrement, la jeune femme savait cependant qu'elle n'était pas aussi en forme que Jane ou que ses amis agents de terrain. La fatigue ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, et après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle fut forcée de ralentir un peu le rythme. Seule l'adrénaline lui permettait d'avancer malgré son corps douloureux, mais elle ne pouvait pas avancer à l'aveuglette et penser en même temps. Ses bras étaient sans doute couverts d'ecchymoses à force de heurter des obstacles qu'elle ne voyait qu'au dernier moment, mais trouvant ce qui semblait être le bureau d'un contremaître, elle y entra aussi silencieusement que possible.

Par chance, la porte semblait solide, et la serrure était munie d'une clé. Elle la tourna avec soulagement, se laissant ensuite glisser le dos contre la porte afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle était temporairement en sécurité, mais sa situation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Elle était toujours piégée à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, et un rapide coup d'œil lui montra que la seule fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans doute parce qu'elle servait à son habituel occupant à surveiller les hommes qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. Cela voulait cependant dire qu'il y avait un autre point d'accès à sa cachette, qui plus est bien moins facile à défendre. Patterson était douloureusement consciente que la bloquer avec la lourde armoire métallique qui se trouvait à côté demanderait des forces qu'elle n'avait pas, en plus de risquer d'attirer l'attention. Se relevant lentement, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait lui gagner un peu de temps, tirer le rideau afin qu'une observation rapide ne permette pas à Dwight de voir à l'intérieur.

-« Allez ma grande, ne te laisses pas abattre. Réfléchit, il y a sûrement un moyen de sortir d'ici », s'exhorta-t-elle mentalement. Il lui fallait soit quelque chose qui puisse lui servir d'arme, soit un moyen de contacter des renforts. Rapidement, la blonde se mit à fouiller dans les armoires et les tiroirs, ne trouvant pratiquement que du matériel de bureau et des documents variés : bordereaux de transports, état des stocks et autres choses de ce genre. Dans un tiroir, elle dénicha un pied de biche qui devait servir à ouvrir les caisses qui transitaient par ici. La barre métallique aussi longue que son avant-bras était lourde dans sa main, et serait à peu près aussi utile qu'un lance-pierre contre un char face au pistolet automatique de son agresseur, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Poursuivant son exploration, elle remarqua finalement un câble de téléphone sortant d'une prise murale, pour venir se perdre ensuite dans un fouillis de dossiers, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Sans perdre de temps, elle écarta sans ménagement les différents obstacles, finissant par déterrer un vieux téléphone fixe. Son enthousiasme retomba cependant en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait. Certaines touches du clavier étaient manquantes et, plus grave, si le combiné reposait bien sur son support, une longue entaille dans le câble laissait voir que plusieurs des fils à l'intérieur étaient rompus, ce qui expliquait pourquoi on l'avait laissé là.

-« Ce n'est qu'un stupide téléphone, tu ne vas pas te laisser arrêter par ça », s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. « Tu as désamorcé la bombe de l'Akkadien et décodé plus de tatouages que n'importe qui, tu peux le faire ». Se mordillant pensivement les lèvres, la blonde se mit à chercher autour d'elle ce qui pourrait l'aider. Un rapide inventaire lui montra qu'elle disposait en tout et pour tout d'un rouleau de scotch et d'une paire de ciseaux… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il allait falloir faire avec. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de couper ses liens en les frottant sur la lame des ciseaux. Massant ses poignets endoloris pour y faire à nouveau correctement circuler le sang, elle étudia ensuite la situation. Après une légère hésitation, elle se résolut à terminer de couper le câble, de toute façon il ne lui servait à rien en l'état actuel, et elle pouvait difficilement aggraver les choses. Utilisant la lame des ciseaux pour effilocher les différents fils à l'intérieur du câble, elle essaya ensuite de les nouer le plus étroitement possible par paires de couleurs, afin de les forcer à faire contact à nouveau.

Brièvement, son esprit bascula sur Tasha, qui lui avait un jour appris cette technique pour démarrer le moteur d'une voiture en utilisant les fils de contacts. Son amie avait risqué sa vie pour leur permettre de fuir au bébé et à elle, et se trouvait sans doute entre les mains de Keaton. Elle devait absolument prévenir des renforts pour la libérer. Vérifiant la solidité de son travail, elle attacha ensuite les fils ensembles avec du scotch. Ce n'était pas idéal et il y aurait certainement beaucoup de parasites sur la ligne, mais cela devrait lui permettre de joindre l'équipe pour leur donner des indications afin de la retrouver. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Priant le ciel pour que sa réparation de fortune fonctionne, elle rebrancha ensuite le téléphone, et décrocha le combiné. Une tonalité faible et intermittente lui appris que son bricolage fonctionnait en partie, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro de Weller, un violent choc secoua la porte.

-« Je sais que tu es là salope » ! Hurla une voix depuis l'autre côté de l'obstacle, faisant courir un frisson de terreur le long de son dos. « Sors et je promets que je ne t'abimerais pas trop avant de te livrer au client »

…

 _Lieu inconnu, cellule de Zapata_

La Latina ne savait pas trop si c'était le choc qui s'estompait, ou si Keaton utilisait ses techniques de sadique sur elle, mais elle avait l'impression que la température dans la pièce avait baissée depuis son départ. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait besoin d'elle vivante, et que son souffle ne faisait pas de buée, signe qu'il ne devait pas faire si froid que cela, mais son corps semblait d'un autre avis. Une fois de plus, son esprit erra vers Jane. C'était donc cela que son amie avait ressenti en se réveillant dans cette horrible cellule dans ce trou sombre où la CIA l'avait enfermée dans l'Oregon…

Non… En fait sa situation avait été pire. Jane avait été enfermée là-bas après que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'ait arrêté et que sa propre équipe l'ait laissé se faire emmener. Dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans ce site noir, elle avait su qu'elle était seule et qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour s'en sortir… Si on comparait leurs situations, Jane avait une fois de plus payé ses erreurs plus durement que les autres… Au contraire, Tasha avait une équipe qui cherchait sûrement pour elle, et qui n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Peut-être même que Patterson avait réussi à s'enfuir et à les alerter… Elle l'espérait vraiment, car si son amie tombait entre les mains de Keaton, qui savait ce qu'il ferait ? Il l'avait déjà faite passer à tabac une fois mais cette fois-ci son amie était enceinte, et cela changeait tout. Le bruit du verrou la tira de ses sombres réflexions, et elle releva la tête.

-« Voilà ce que c'est que de travailler avec des amateurs », pesta l'homme en entrant, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

-« Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu au pays des psychopathes » ? Ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer Zapata, s'attendant à recevoir un nouveau coup en réponse. Au lieu de ça, Keaton releva la tête vers elle et se contenta de ricaner.

-« Tu aurais vraiment dû demander quelques cours à Jane. Elle au moins avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer la personne avec la matraque ».

-« Elle voulait simplement éviter de gaspiller sa salive avec quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas qu'elle lui accorde son attention », riposta Zapata. L'ex-agent de la CIA fronça les sourcils, semblant hésiter à la frapper, avant de changer d'avis.

-« En tout cas, il n'est pas difficile de deviner où se porte son intérêt maintenant », répondit l'homme en levant le téléphone devant lui. « Elle n'est toujours pas venu au point de rendez-vous d'après mon homme sur place et la seule chose qu'elle demande ce sont des nouvelles de l'agent Patterson. Étonnant non ? C'est toi ma prisonnière, mais ton sort ne semble pas l'intéresser », persifla Keaton.

Tasha essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point ces mots l'atteignaient. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disait qu'il essayait simplement de jouer avec son esprit, comme elle l'avait vu faire sur la vidéo fournie par Cade des mois plus tôt. Patterson était la meilleure amie de la brune, et elle était enceinte, il n'était pas étonnant que sa situation préoccupe davantage son amie. Après tout, la photo qu'elle avait reçue servait de preuve de vie, et Jane devait se douter que Keaton ne la tuerait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas livrée. Mais d'un autre côté… comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur cela alors qu'elle était avec Shepherd ? Est-ce que sa mission était terminée ? Entre la drogue, le taser et la captivité dans cette pièce sans fenêtre elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé entre les mains de ses ravisseurs, et il pouvait s'être écoulé plusieurs heures depuis l'enlèvement.

Avec un effort, la captive repoussa l'idée que peut-être Jane ne se souciait pas d'elle, qu'elle considérait cela comme une punition méritée pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait… Elles avaient beaucoup discuté depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, et finis par remettre les choses à plat et se pardonner mutuellement. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le genre de la jeune femme tatouée d'être aussi rancunière et de souhaiter du mal aux autres pour leurs erreurs...

-« Eh bien, où sont passées tes remarques sarcastiques » ? Demanda Keaton avec un sourire narquois.

-« Elles sont parties en vacance avec votre intelligence », répliqua Zapata. « Vous n'êtes qu'un raté. Vous vous êtes fait virer de la CIA, et vous n'avez même pas réussis à rattraper Patterson. Jane ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous lorsqu'elle vous mettra la main dessus », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton défiant. Une nouvelle fois, elle comprit avec un temps de retard qu'elle avait peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin en voyant le visage de Keaton s'empourprer de colère. Brusquement, l'homme ramassa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sur la table, et s'approcha d'elle, un scalpel à la main.

-« Voyant voir si nous pouvons t'apprendre de meilleures manières et convaincre Jane de venir plus vite », dit-il d'un ton menaçant, faisant courir un frisson de panique le long de son dos alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses liens.

….

 _Localisation inconnue, planque de Cade._

Le trajet prit moins longtemps que Jane ne s'y attendait, mais il lui fut impossible de profiter de ce laps de temps pour prévenir qui que ce soit. La jeune femme se résolut donc à exécuter la mission de son mieux pour le moment, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui semblait abandonnée, dans un quartier qui l'était tout autant dans la périphérie de New-York.

-« La plupart des maisons ici ont été saisies par les banques et leurs propriétaires expropriés lorsqu'ils n'ont plus été capables de rembourser leur emprunt après la crise », expliqua Diego.

-« Une bonne cachette », commenta Jane.

-« Quelque chose que nous allons changer », répondit l'ancien Marine, sans qu'elle sache s'il parlait du rôle des banques ou de l'efficacité de la planque choisie par Cade. Ils descendirent du véhicule, bientôt rejoints par le groupe dirigé par les hommes de Parker.

-« Vous prenez l'arrière et la remise, nous entrons par devant », commanda Jane. À sa grande surprise, aucun des deux hommes ne protesta, ce qu'elle trouva suspect. Elle n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus car Diego et son coéquipier avaient déjà pris positions près des marches menant au perron.

-« Go », murmura Jane en voyant leurs visages tournés vers elle. Le dernier membre de leur trio fut le premier à s'avancer, la brune ne remarquant qu'au dernier moment que Cade n'était pas resté inactif. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'avertir, le pied du soldat de Sandstorm accrocha un fil qu'elle venait de remarquer dans les hautes herbes, tendu juste devant la première marche menant au perron. Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une grenade dégoupillée retentit, juste avant que Jane ne puisse crier.

-« Grenade » ! L'homme devant elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et fut tué instantanément par l'explosion, tandis que le souffle la projetait au sol. Un peu sonnée, la jeune femme tenta de se relever pour entendre un furieux échange d'arme automatique, plusieurs balles sifflants autour d'elle, la forçant à ramper à couvert du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 103_

09/08/2018


	104. Chap 104 - Les frontières du désespoir

Hello. Un chapitre très compliqué à écrire et aussi très sombre (attention aux âmes sensibles), qui du coup est plus long que prévu (c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis plusieurs mois, presque le double d'un chapitre habituel) pour compenser le délai, et aussi parce que je ne trouvais pas vraiment d'endroit pour couper l'action sans nuire à l'ensemble.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, Roman ne peut pas tout le temps être avec Jane, sans quoi sa mère risque de se douter de quelque chose. L'espoir est effectivement le thème majeur pour deux des membres de l'équipe, même si Zapata ferait bien d'arrêter de provoquer son geôlier.

 **Elislin** : Yeah, he doesn't like him, or the FBI, but Roman knows that if he let Zapata or Patterson be hurted, Jane will be mad at him.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

D'abord réticent et anticipant un piège de la part des Fédéraux pour l'arrêter, Roman finit par accepter de rencontrer Kurt en terrain neutre pour l'aider à retrouver Patterson et Zapata. Son aide ne sera pas de trop, car il ignore que Patterson est en grand danger, poursuivie par un criminel sans pitié qui a réussi à la retrouver. De son côté, Tasha a un peu trop provoqué Keaton qui compte la torturer pour forcer Jane à se rendre. Cependant, la jeune femme ignore toujours la situation de ses amies, trop occupée à sauver sa propre vie après être tombée dans une embuscade en attaquant la planque de Cade.

….

 **Chapitre 104 – Les frontières du désespoir**

….

 _Point de rendez-vous entre Roman et Kurt_

Kurt observa les alentours alors qu'il approchait lentement du parking du restaurant où il devait retrouver Roman. Par précaution, il avait laissé sa voiture à un bloc de distance et éteint son téléphone avant de terminer à pied, afin qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre grâce au GPS. Avant de quitter le FBI, il avait informé Reade et Nas qu'il partait rejoindre Roman afin d'obtenir des informations, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Techniquement, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas légal et il ne voulait pas les mêler à ça ni risquer une autre carrière que la sienne. Si Pellington posait des questions, ils pourraient lui répondre sans avoir à lui mentir, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où il devait rejoindre le frère de Jane. Bien sûr, cela comportait une certaine dose de risque car il n'avait aucun renfort si jamais Roman décidait de se retourner contre lui, mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir une chance de retrouver Patterson et Tasha. L'agent fédéral se tendit néanmoins lorsque qu'une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, alors que sa main se portait instinctivement à son arme.

-« Montez », ordonna Roman en le regardant par la vitre passager abaissée. Kurt hésita un instant, avant d'obéir, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Aussitôt, Roman redémarra à une allure modérée. C'était logique, après tout il ne tenait sûrement pas à se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse, quelque chose que le directeur adjoint du FBI ne voulait pas non plus, surtout si l'on prenait en compte la façon dont sa dernière confrontation avec le NYPD avait tournée… Weller constata également que Roman était aussi entrainé que sa sœur le disait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking, ses yeux revenaient périodiquement sur le rétroviseur, cherchant un véhicule qui ne devrait pas être là. Afin de s'assurer de ne pas être suivit, il avait également changé plusieurs fois de direction apparemment au hasard, et accéléré ou ralentit l'allure sans raison, tout en restant toujours en-dessous de la limitation de vitesse.

-« Il n'y a personne avec moi », essaya finalement de le tranquilliser Kurt. Il n'avait rien contre des précautions, mais sachant Patterson Dieu savait où et Tasha entre les mains de Keaton, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

-« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous », répondit Roman d'un ton renfrogné en regardant brièvement vers lui avant de tourner à nouveau son attention sur la route. Surprit, Kurt cligna des yeux un instant, avant d'être saisit à nouveau par un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Vous avez des nouvelles de Jane » ? Demanda-t-il, comprenant qu'il se méfiait de Shepherd et vérifiait ne pas être suivit par l'un de ses hommes, ce qui aurait condamné sa sœur à mort, ou pire encore…

-« J'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances où était ma sœur… D'après lui, Shepherd l'a convoqué avec une demi-douzaine d'hommes dans une de nos planques… », grogna le jeune homme visiblement mécontent.

-« Est-ce que c'est un piège » ?

-« Pas pour Rem… pas pour Jane. Certains de ces hommes ont été recruté par ma sœur avant que… que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Shepherd veut sans doute lui donner le commandement d'un groupe de traque ».

-« Traque pour qui » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton sec, essayant de contrôler la peur qu'il ressentait. Il connaissait sans doute mieux que quiconque la personne que Jane était devenue. Avant sa détention aux mains de Keaton, elle aurait déjà hésité mais maintenant… après tous les traumatismes qu'elle avait vécus récemment, après toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées sur la femme qu'elle était avant et toutes les questions qu'elle se posait encore sur ce qui la différenciait de Remi… Jane ne pourrait jamais commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, ce que Shepherd lui ordonnerait sûrement.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais si je devais faire une supposition… ».

-« Cade », termina Kurt. C'était logique, il avait insulté l'ego de Shepherd en attaquant son camp de base après s'être servi de sa fille comme diversion, et il lui avait volé l'élément indispensable à la suite de son plan. Il soupçonnait cependant que c'était davantage le fait qu'elle avait besoin de la puce qui motivait Shepherd à le traquer, ainsi que la blessure à son ego, car ce qu'avait subi Jane n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment la marquer lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé torturée par Keaton dans ce sous-sol…

-« C'est le plus probable en effet… Nous avons passé des mois à le traquer lorsque nous pensions qu'il avait tué Oscar, et Shepherd a fait intensifier les recherches après le vol de la puce, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le retrouve… », approuva Roman d'un ton sombre.

-« Elle ne pourra pas… Shepherd lui a sûrement demandé de retrouver Cade et de le tuer mais Jane n'y arrivera pas… pas de sang-froid », répondit Kurt de la même façon. Sa petite-amie n'avait pas réussis à exécuter Kantor, ce qu'il trouvait quelque part plus facile à accepter que l'inverse, alors il doutait qu'elle puisse tuer Cade. Certes l'homme n'était pas innocent, au contraire de Kantor, mais le tuer parce qu'elle voulait se venger la rapprocherait bien trop des actions de Remi.

-« Je le sais bien… mais elle n'aura peut-être pas le choix », grogna Roman avec colère. La situation était bien plus mauvaise que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé, et il n'était même pas là pour aider sa sœur… ce que leur mère avait sans doute prévu. Lorsqu'il avait menti pour couvrir sa sœur en prétendant qu'elle avait bien exécuté Kantor, alors qu'elle avait échoué au test, il avait toujours craint que Shepherd ne le découvre. Durant les semaines qui avaient ensuite suivi sa libération des mains de Keaton, pendant qu'elle recouvrait lentement ses forces, il avait également craint que leur mère ne la mette à l'épreuve à nouveau pour prouver sa loyauté. Jusqu'à présent, sa sœur s'en était plutôt bien tirée, mais la chance pouvait tourner… Tout comme l'agent fédéral à côté de lui, il savait que Jane ne pourrait pas tuer Ethan ou Cade de sang-froid, ce qui pouvait signer son propre arrêt de mort.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir Cade ? Lui dire que les hommes de Shepherd arrivent » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton pressé.

-« Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé » ? Répondit Roman avec colère, quittant la route des yeux pour le foudroyer du regard, comme s'il pouvait se montrer laxiste dans la protection de sa sœur. Du fait de son inattention, sa trajectoire dévia légèrement mais un coup de klaxon de la voiture qui arrivait face à eux le força à se remettre dans sa file précipitamment. « Nous avions convenu d'être prudent pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Shepherd… Ethan ne répond plus depuis plusieurs jours, j'ignore où il est, probablement en train de chercher des informations valables à échanger puisqu'apparemment le tuyau sur Riley n'était pas assez intéressant », ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

-« Nous sommes conscients de la valeur de l'information à propos de Riley et de la fusée », protesta Kurt. « Mais cet accord ne dépend pas que de nous, sans l'appui de Pellington nous sommes bloqués ».

-« Bien sûr, je suis certain que vous avez vraiment essayé, comme quand vous avez proposé à ma sœur de la protéger de la CIA, sans rien lui faire signer pour garantir cette généreuse protection », ironisa Roman.

-« Ce qui s'est passé à cette époque n'aurait jamais dû arriver mais croyez-moi je ne veux rien d'autre que protéger Jane », riposta Kurt d'un ton sec, agacé qu'il puisse remettre en cause son désir de protéger sa petite-amie. S'ils avaient un seul point en commun, c'était bien celui-là.

-« Peu importe », maugréa Roman en prenant une longue inspiration pour se calmer. « Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Ethan, et Cade non plus ne répond pas… ».

-« Il est peut-être trop tard… peut-être que les hommes de Shepherd les ont déjà trouvé » ? Supposa Weller.

-« Les hommes de Parker plutôt… Sinon j'aurais été mis au courant », répondit Roman en secouant la tête, bien qu'il y ait une autre possibilité.

-« À moins que Shepherd ne vous ait vraiment écarté… », dit Kurt, sachant que ce serait une mauvaise chose, car cela indiquerait qu'elle commençait à se méfier de leur informateur et du seul protecteur que Jane avait au sein Sandstorm.

-« C'est possible », admit l'homme à la cicatrice. Il n'avait jamais fait mystère de sa volonté de protéger sa sœur quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, et si Shepherd en était venue à penser qu'il mettait en danger la cause, il savait déjà quel choix elle ferait… Quelques mois en arrière, il aurait rejeté cette idée immédiatement mais maintenant… il avait vu jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et ils savaient que Jane et lui n'avaient de valeur à ses yeux que s'ils suivaient les ordres. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent à nouveau si fort que ses dents grincèrent. Elle ne lui avait confié que peu de missions durant ces dernières semaines, lui laissant une relative autonomie pour voir sa sœur, alors il aurait vraiment dû se méfier lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à nouveau de se procurer des explosifs en grande quantité. L'idée qu'elle se soit servie de lui en l'écartant volontairement de sa sœur adorée, juste pour la tester à nouveau le remplissait de colère. Une nouvelle fois, il essaya de chasser de ses pensées l'idée que leur mère adoptive puisse avoir compris que Jane s'était réellement retournée contre elle.

-« Si Shepherd a compris que Jane s'est réellement retournée contre elle… », Kurt ne termina pas sa phrase, songeant avec crainte à ce que la femme était capable de faire. Il l'avait vu et entendu clairement menacer Jane lorsque Borden l'avait informé de sa trahison, alors même que sa fille avait subi de graves tortures… Maintenant qu'elle pensait avoir retrouvé la fille obéissante qu'elle avait connu, du moins en partie… se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas risquait de lui inspirer un châtiment d'une cruauté inouïe.

-« Elle ne sait rien », répondit aussitôt Roman avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. « Si c'était le cas… elle m'aurait appelé pour prouver ma loyauté », ajouta-t-il sombrement. Weller fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se rappeler de la conversation qu'ils avaient pu entendre lorsque Shepherd avait confronté Jane au fait que Borden était la taupe. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'il avait entendu la dirigeante de Sandstorm dire que si Jane avait échoué à son petit test, elle aurait demandé à Roman de la tuer.

-« Alors quoi ? Est-ce que c'est un autre test » ?

-« Possible, mais pas initié par Shepherd. Je suis sûr que Parker manigance tout dans leur dos : si ma sœur échoue à tuer Cade ou à récupérer la puce, il pourra se faire passer pour une meilleure alternative, et si Cade la tue, se sera tout bénéfice pour lui… ».

-« Jane n'est pas stupide, elle comprendra que c'est son plan », fit valoir Kurt.

-« Certainement, mais Parker est un bâtard rusé… Espérons juste qu'elle arrive à obtenir l'aide de Cade ou d'Ethan pour se débarrasser des hommes de Parker en les faisant passer pour incompétents... », soupira Roman en finissant par se garer. Absorbé par la conversation, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas fait attention au trajet qu'ils avaient empruntés, et qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur un parking quasi désert dans un quartier fortement dégradé. Aux alentours, il pouvait voir plusieurs bâtiments en attente de démolition, ce qui leur assurait au moins une certaine tranquillité. À cet instant, le téléphone de Jane vibra à nouveau dans sa main.

-« Keaton » ? Demanda Roman avec une haine nettement perceptible dans la voix.

-« Oui, je n'ai gardé que ce téléphone d'actif pour continuer à communiquer avec lui… Il semble penser que je suis Jane, mais il ne répond pas à mes questions… », répondit Kurt. « J'ai demandé plusieurs fois, mais il refuse de me dire où est Patterson. Je ne sais pas si elle a réussi à lui échapper, ou s'il pense qu'étant proche d'elle, le fait de ne pas savoir forcera Jane à faire quelque chose de stupide », ajouta-t-il avant de pâlir en ouvrant le nouveau message de l'ex-agent de la CIA.

-« Des nouvelles de la petite blonde » ? Demanda Roman en essayant de dissimuler son intérêt pour la question.

-« Non… de Zapata », répondit Kurt d'une voix blanche en tournant le téléphone vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran. Même un combattant aussi endurci que le frère de Jane sembla accuser le coup en étudiant la photo, avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers lui.

-« Ok… Je n'aime pas spécialement votre collègue, mais ce Keaton est un taré… Et nous devons retrouver la petite blonde avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose », grommela Roman entre ses dents. Kurt le regarda sans rien dire, se retenant de commenter la préférence qu'il semblait avoir pour Patterson, puisque cela avait au moins l'air de l'avoir décidé à les aider.

-« Comment » ?

-« Où avez-vous situé Keaton pour la dernière fois » ? Demanda Roman en sortant de voiture.

-« D'après Nas, le van se dirigeait vers les docks après l'enlèvement », répondit l'agent fédéral en l'imitant.

-« Oui… C'est logique. Beaucoup de places, peux de témoins à cette heure-ci, à part sur les quais », marmonna Roman. « Il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai suivi dans le coin. Il avait l'air de faire un repérage autour d'un entrepôt. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ».

-« Allons-y ! Juste le temps de… », commença Kurt, avant que Roman ne l'interrompe d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réflexion.

-« Non ! J'accepte de vous aider pour ma sœur, mais je ne vous fais pas confiance. Laissez votre téléphone ici et allons-y, vous n'appellerez des renforts qu'une fois que nous serons là-bas. Je détesterais me faire arrêter par hasard au moment où nous sortirons de là », dit le frère de Jane en lui indiquant de monter dans la vielle Chevrolet devant laquelle il venait de s'arrêter. Weller n'hésita qu'un instant, même si une partie de lui comprenait la méfiance de Roman, avant de laisser son téléphone dans la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisée pour venir jusqu'ici et de le suivre. Pour retrouver ses amies, il était prêt à tout…

…

 _Une heure et demi plus tôt, avec Jane._

Ses oreilles tintant à cause de sa proximité avec l'explosion, Jane n'entendait la plupart des sons ambiants que de très loin. Malgré cela, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un véritable enfer sur terre. Recroquevillée derrière un morceau de palissade en bois, elle pouvait sentir les balles passer autour d'elle. Relevant la tête à la recherche de l'origine des tirs, elle remarqua Cade retranché à l'intérieur de la maison. Malgré le choc de la grenade, deux choses l'étonnèrent cependant. Premièrement, Cade tirait autant sur elle que sur les autres, ce qui bien que n'étant pas illogique, il fallait bien donner le change en faisant croire qu'ils étaient dans des camps différents, était surprenant, car il semblait réellement essayer de la tuer. Deuxièmement, la quantité de tir en direction de sa position était tout simplement trop importante pour venir d'une seule personne, d'autant que Cade alternait entre tirer sur elle ou tirer sur Diego qui s'était lui aussi jeté à couvert, même si une longue estafilade sur sa joue indiquait qu'il avait dû être effleuré par un shrapnel.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, la brune tatouée jeta un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus son couvert, avant de tirer deux courtes rafales vers la position de Cade, en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers les alentours, remarquant enfin que l'un des deux hommes qu'elle soupçonnait d'être loyaux à Parker avait désobéi à ses ordres, et n'avait pas contourné la maison avec le reste de ses camarades. Au contraire, il s'était placé en embuscade derrière une veille remise, et ouvrait le feu dans sa direction, profitant du fait que l'attention de Diego était fixée ailleurs. Deux personnes pouvaient cependant jouer à ce petit jeu, pensa la jeune femme avec colère en se tortillant pour passer en rampant sous la barrière, gagnant ainsi un meilleur angle de tir. Après un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Diego, maintenant occupé à recharger, ne regardait pas vers elle, elle se pencha rapidement au moment où le tireur de Parker sortait à nouveau de son couvert pour faire feu sur elle. Jane tira la première sans hésiter, logeant deux tirs précis dans le torse de son adversaire, sachant qu'à cette distance son gilet pare-balle serait inefficace, avant de l'achever d'un tir à la gorge par précaution alors qu'il s'effondrait.

-« Où sont les autres » ? Cria Diego en se tournant vers elle, tout en lâchant quelques courtes rafales vers Cade qui semblait s'être déplacé dans la maison pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son problème. « Ils devraient déjà avoir fait le tour pour le prendre à revers » !

-« Je ne sais pas », répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton en se levant brièvement pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la situation. Ceci-dit, il était possible que les hommes de Parker aient décidé de se faciliter le travail en abattant les autres gêneurs éventuels, comptant peut-être ensuite faire passer les morts pour un résultat du combat contre Cade.

-« Eh bien j'espère qu'ils vont se bouger le cul parce que ce gars a l'air de disposer d'un sacré arsenal », répliqua Diego en baissant la tête pour esquiver une nouvelle rafale d'arme automatique. Jane ne répondit pas, mais continua de tirer sans réellement viser afin de donner l'impression qu'elle participait réellement à l'offensive. L'absence de la deuxième équipe l'inquiétait cependant, car Cade pouvait être pris à revers, et en dépit des griefs qu'elle pouvait avoir contre lui pour s'être servi d'elle comme diversion afin de voler la puce, ils étaient dans le même camp. Il y avait également la possibilité que le dernier homme de Parker profite de la diversion qu'elle et Diego fournissaient pour fouiller la maison et récupérer la puce. À moins que le second groupe n'ait rencontré Ethan, qui assurait les arrières de son ami ? Tout était possible puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. La jeune femme essaya d'écouter si d'autres tirs résonnaient à l'arrière de la maison, mais sans succès, le vacarme des échanges de coups de feu entre Cade et Diego étant bien trop important.

Soudain, Cade cessa le tir sans raison apparente, et Jane et son coéquipier temporaire échangèrent des regards surpris. La raison du retrait de leur opposant devient bientôt évidente, lorsqu'une violente explosion secoua l'arrière de la maison. D'un même mouvement, ils se relevèrent lentement, s'attendant à recevoir de nouveaux tirs, mais rien ne vint. À l'intérieur cependant, la situation semblait bien différente, car un intense bruit de fusillade ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Visiblement, le second groupe avait réussi à entrer, où tout du moins à attirer l'attention de Cade. Par geste, Jane fit signe à Diego d'avancer, et ils progressèrent prudemment vers la maison, prenant garde à ne pas déclencher de nouveaux pièges. Entendant le bruit d'une autre grenade à l'intérieur, Jane se demanda si cela venait des hommes de Sandstorm ou de Cade. Brièvement, la brune se demanda pourquoi, en dépit d'être tous des professionnels bien équipés et entrainés, les hommes de Shepherd ne portaient pas d'oreillettes pour coordonner leur assaut, ni même de lunettes de visions nocturnes pour faciliter leur travail…

Une fois encore, il s'agissait soit d'un handicap pour tester ses compétences, soit d'une nouvelle tentative de sabotage de la part de Parker. La deuxième option semblait la plus probable. Shepherd était dure certes, mais si elle comptait lancer la phase 2 bientôt, elle ne sacrifierait sans doute pas d'hommes pour un résultat aussi mince. Tout en avançant lentement dans la maison, Jane se demanda si elle pouvait régler ses problèmes en faisant retomber toute la responsabilité sur le dos de Parker… Si elle parvenait à laisser Cade s'échapper avec la puce et ensuite à convaincre Shepherd que tout était de la faute de son lieutenant, elle pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. D'un autre côté, si sa mère adoptive éprouvait encore le moindre soupçon à l'égard de sa loyauté, elle pouvait également signer son arrêt de mort…

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi abandonné que l'extérieur, même si quelqu'un avait sommairement meublé l'endroit, sans doute Cade et Ethan. Le mauvais état général des murs était maintenant de plus aggravé par les nombreux impacts de la fusillade qui avaient déchiqueté le bois en plusieurs endroits. Suivants les échos des tirs, Diego et Jane se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la cuisine donnant sur l'arrière de la maison, qui était curieusement restée éclairée. La porte était éventrée, et le corps lacéré de l'un des hommes du deuxième groupe gisait en travers. D'un coup d'œil, Jane remarqua le câble qui courrait le long du chambranle, devinant qu'une grenade avait là aussi dû être placée de manière à être déclenchée par l'ouverture de la porte. De manière assez surprenante, les tirs semblaient venir à la fois d'en haut et de l'extérieur de la maison, et il fallut que Jane se penche à l'extérieur tandis que Diego couvrait l'escalier menant à l'étage pour comprendre.

L'homme de tête avait déclenché le piège en entrant, ce qui avait refroidi les ardeurs des autres, qui avaient pris des positions de tirs à l'extérieur et tiraient en direction de l'étage, où Cade était sûrement retranché pour les tenir à distance. Une petite minute… Elle n'apercevait en fait qu'un tireur à l'extérieur, et trois étaient déjà morts, dont l'un tué par elle. Diego assurait toujours ses arrières alors où était le dernier ? La brune se retint de jurer en constatant qu'il s'agissait du dernier sbire de Parker.

-« Il manque un des sous-fifre de Parker, je suis sûr qu'il est en train d'essayer de se faufiler quelque part pour trouver la puce avant nous », dit-elle en se tournant vers Diego.

-« C'est assez bien le genre de ce salopard, à lui les honneurs et nous on risque de se faire trouer la peau en jouant les diversions », grogna son équipier avec colère en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-« Retrouve le, je m'occupe de Cade », répondit Jane, en essayant d'étouffer la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à le manipuler ainsi. Si Cade était aussi déterminé qu'il l'avait dit, il avait probablement la puce avec lui, et Diego ne trouverait rien. Secouant rapidement la tête, Jane reprit sa marche vers l'étage. Malgré son caractère sympathique, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle et Diego n'était pas dans le même camp… Une fois à l'étage, ils se séparèrent, le Latino partant à gauche et elle à droite. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver près d'une chambre, d'où elle entendait clairement partir plusieurs courtes rafales, Cade économisant sans doute ses munitions. Soudain, les tirs venus de l'extérieur cessèrent, et jetant un rapide regard par la fenêtre du couloir, elle remarqua que le soldat de Sandstorm était mort.

-« Cade, c'est Jane », appela-t-elle prudemment à mi-voix, essayant de ne pas alerter les membres survivants du groupe d'assaut. Entrant lentement dans la pièce, elle se retrouva bientôt dans la ligne de mire de son ancien ami, qui braquait fermement un Glock sur sa tête.

-« Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû te faire confiance » ! Cracha l'homme avec rage. En un éclair, la brune tatouée évalua la situation. Cade avait l'air extrêmement nerveux, en colère, et portait plusieurs coupures sur le visage et sur le torse, visibles aux marques de sang sur son T-shirt, sans doute un résultat des shrapnels provenant de la dernière grenade qu'elle avait entendue exploser un peu plus tôt.

-« Je devais faire semblant d'obéir pour garder la confiance de Shepherd », répondit rapidement Jane en faisant attention à ne pas pointer son arme vers lui.

-« Bien sûr, parce que tu es réellement dans le camp des gentils maintenant », ironisa Cade d'un ton sec sans baisser son arme. « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a disparu ! Il devait venir te voir et il n'est jamais retourné ici », cracha-t-il ensuite entre ses dents serrées.

-« Cade, de quoi est-ce que tu… », Jane n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un objet métallique rebondit sur le sol entre eux. Leurs yeux se portèrent d'un même mouvement sur le cylindre de métal, reconnaissant immédiatement les caractéristiques d'une grenade incapacitante. Cade fut le plus rapide, et détournant les yeux se replia vers la fenêtre au moment de l'explosion. Assourdie par le bruit et aveuglée par le flash, Jane se jeta elle aussi à l'écart, sentant tout de même deux impacts sur son gilet pare-balle qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

Le dernier homme de Parker entra dans la pièce, en brandissant lui aussi un Glock, son fusil d'assaut dans son dos pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement, tirant en direction de Cade, le touchant à l'épaule. Ayant réussi à détourner les yeux au dernier moment, celui-ci bien qu'assourdit parvint à se jeter à l'extérieur, roulant sur le petit toit surplombant la terrasse se trouvant de ce côté-ci de la maison. De là, il se laissa tomber au sol, grimaçant lorsque sa cheville gauche se tordit sous lui à l'impact, s'éloignant ensuite péniblement en zigzaguant pour éviter les tirs de son assaillant, sa fuite facilitée par l'obscurité. Une fois Cade hors de portée, celui-ci se tourna alors vers Jane, qui essayait toujours de rependre ses esprits au sol, recroquevillée contre une commode défoncée. Impuissante, la jeune femme lorgna son fusil d'assaut qui gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, hors de sa portée. Dans son dos, elle sentait son arme de poing toujours à sa place, mais ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans que son opposant ne passe à l'attaque.

-« À nous deux salope » ! Dit-il en rangeant son arme dans le holster sur sa cuisse pour sortir ensuite un couteau de combat à la lame menaçante et déjà maculée de sang. « Parker m'a dit de faire ça à l'ancienne, et je te jure que je vais prendre mon pied ».

-« Tu es taré, nous sommes dans le même camp », protesta la brune pour essayer de gagner du temps, dans l'espoir de retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour surmonter le choc de la grenade incapacitante.

-« Oh vraiment ? Parce que je t'ai entendu parler à Cade… Jane », ironisa l'homme en accentuant son prénom, même si elle avait encore l'impression de l'entendre de très loin.

-« J'essayais de gagner sa confiance pour avoir la puce », répliqua Jane en secouant la tête, alors que les sons regagnaient lentement en netteté autour d'elle.

-« Ouais, j'aurais pu y croire si Parker ne m'avait pas briefé », dit l'homme avec un reniflement dédaigneux en s'approchant plus près. « Remi l'aurait tué tout de suite pour la petite cascade de tout à l'heure, mais tu n'es pas elle. Tu es trop faible ».

-« Toi et ton abruti de patron, vous débloquez complétement, et crois moi, tu ferais bien de ne pas me rater car dans le cas contraire je vous tuerais tous les deux. J'essaye de retrouver la puce pour permettre le lancement de la phase 2, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, et rien ne m'en empêchera », répondit Jane en essayant de bouger imperceptiblement, sentant ses muscles réagir à nouveau maintenant que le choc du souffle de la grenade et de sa chute s'estompait.

-« Le puce est en lieu sûr, même si ce petit connard de Diego me l'a temporairement reprise. Pas grave, j'irais la chercher sur son cadavre dès que les renforts seront arrivés. En fait, j'ai déjà appelé Parker il y a un moment, lui et Shepherd ne devraient plus tarder maintenant », se vanta l'homme.

-« Tu as tué l'un de tes propres frère d'arme… », lui dit Jane d'un ton dégouté et en colère.

-« C'est toi qui l'a recruté alors il était un risque », répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. « C'est l'heure des adieux », dit-il ensuite en brandissant la lame au-dessus d'elle. C'était une erreur de s'approcher autant, et la brune se raidit, prête à passer elle aussi à l'attaque, lorsque trois coups de feu claquèrent successivement. Les deux premiers frappèrent son agresseur dans le dos, amortis par le gilet, mais le suivant perça un trou bien net dans son crâne. Regardant vers la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Jane croisa le regard de Diego. Une large ecchymose marquait son visage du côté droit, et il s'appuyait lourdement contre le cadre en bois, semblant sur le point de s'écrouler.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent car il glissa ensuite sur le sol, un calibre 44. toujours serré dans sa main droite. Sa main gauche était pressée contre son flanc, tentant d'endiguer un flot de sang qui avait déjà trempé son treillis là où le sbire de Parker l'avait sûrement poignardé, à travers un point faible du gilet pare-balle.

-« Diego », souffla la jeune femme en se relevant pour se diriger rapidement vers lui.

-« Tu avais… raison… de te méfier… de ce salopard », articula difficilement le Latino avec un sourire tremblant.

-« Laisse-moi regarder », demanda Jane, se sentant prise d'un étrange élan de tristesse. L'homme était son ennemi, il était un quasi inconnu, mais tellement semblable à elle en fait… Une autre personne qui avait fait des erreurs… Il avait clairement fait savoir qu'il suivait Shepherd pour se venger mais en même temps… il n'avait pas mérité de finir comme ça, trahit par ceux avec qui il comptait changer le monde.

-« Laisse… tomber… amène moi… dehors », répondit Diego, son teint anormalement pâle indiquant à Jane qu'il avait perdu trop de sang. Sans dire un mot, elle passa un bras sous ses épaules, et le hissa lentement sur ses pieds. Ils se trainèrent ensuite lentement vers l'extérieur, marchant d'un même pas au milieu des pièces en ruine empestant l'odeur de la poudre et du sang. Finalement, ils émergèrent à l'extérieur, où Diego s'effondra, manquant d'entrainer Jane au sol sous son poids.

-« Au moins… je verrais… la lune… une dernière fois », dit-il en adressant un sourire ensanglanté à Jane. Ne trouvant rien à dire, celle-ci resta à le regarder tourner le visage vers le ciel et les étoiles, avant qu'un bruit de moteur n'attire son attention. Deux véhicules arrivaient par le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt, sans doute Shepherd et Parker venus triompher… Pour qu'ils arrivent aussi vite, c'était qu'ils avaient dû attendre non loin de là le résultat du raid.

-« Tiens… », dit Diego, la faisant presque sursauter car il s'était tenu si tranquille pendant quelques instants qu'elle avait cru qu'il était mort. Baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'il lui tendait la puce, serrée dans son gant imbibé de sang.

-« Mission… accomplie… fait en sorte… que je… ne meurs pas… pour rien », dit-il avant de s'affaisser, toute lumière quittant définitivement ses yeux. Lentement, Jane desserra ses doigts pour récupérer la puce, au moment où les voitures s'arrêtaient non loin d'elle, l'illuminant de leurs phares.

-« Est-ce que tu l'as » ? Demanda Shepherd d'un ton sec dès qu'elle sortit du véhicule de tête. La brune regarda un instant le petit morceau de plastique dans sa main. Un si petit objet avait déjà causé la mort de tant de gens, et pouvait en tuer encore des milliers d'autres… L'idée la rendait malade, et elle caressa un instant l'idée de mentir, de dire que Cade s'était enfuit avec… Ce serait suicidaire cependant. Shepherd s'était approchée et voyait bien qu'elle l'avait dans la main, et ses sbires rôdaient autour, Parker juste derrière.

-« Oui », dit-elle finalement en se relevant, essayant de garder un visage impassible, notant tout de même qu'elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable, couverte de bleus, d'écorchures et du sang de Diego, mais que la femme ne prenait même pas de nouvelles de sa santé… Là encore rien d'étonnant, ses priorités étaient très claires.

-« Parfait », se réjouit Shepherd. « Tes hommes » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant le corps de Diego au sol.

-« Tous morts », répondit Jane sans ciller.

-« Regrettable… Est-ce que vous avez eu Cade » ? Demanda alors Shepherd.

-« Non, il a réussi à filer, mais nous l'avons blessé », dit Jane d'un ton neutre, essayant de ne pas laisser ressortir la haine qu'elle ressentait pour les personnes face à elle. Son regard se posa sur Parker, qui fit un pas en arrière en la voyant serrer les poings. Pourtant, la jeune femme se força à ne pas bouger. Mentionner ce qui était arrivé serait dangereux pour elle, car cela ferait naître des soupçons sur sa loyauté, et Shepherd n'avait de toute façon pas l'air d'apprécier les pleurnicheries. Elle s'attendrait probablement à ce que Remi règle cela toute seule.

-« Dommage… Essayez de voir si vous ne retrouvez pas sa piste », dit Shepherd en se tournant vers l'un de ses gardes du corps. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et un petit groupe de quatre hommes se forma avec lui, ratissant le périmètre depuis la maison.

-« Donne-moi la puce », exigea ensuite Shepherd en tendant la main. La brune la fixa un instant, envisageant à nouveau de sortir son arme et de la tuer, d'en finir une fois pour toute. Un rapide regard aux alentours lui montra cependant que l'un des gardes du corps de sa mère veillait toujours à quelques mètres de là, et que deux autres hommes étaient restés en retrait, alors que Parker attendait à l'écart, semblant la défier de faire quelque chose. Lentement, Jane desserra les doigts, laissant la puce tomber dans la main de sa mère adoptive.

-« Je dois retourner au FBI. Je me suis éclipsée d'une soirée avec l'équipe, mais ils risquent de se demander où je suis passée », dit-elle ensuite en se préparant à tourner les talons.

-« Pas encore », répondit la dirigeante de Sandstorm après donné la puce à Parker qui se dirigea vers l'une des voitures pour en sortir un ordinateur et un lecteur qu'il posa sur le coffre. « D'abord, il faut que tu m'aides avec un problème de rat ».

-« De rat » ? Demanda la brune perplexe, mais saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Oui », répondit Shepherd en claquant des doigts. Aussitôt les deux hommes près de la deuxième voiture ouvrirent le coffre, en sortant un homme qu'ils trainèrent jusqu'à Shepherd, le laissant tomber à ses pieds sans ménagement. La femme se pencha pour saisir la victime par les cheveux et lui relever la tête, et Jane étouffa de justesse un hoquet d'horreur en reconnaissant Ethan. Son ami était dans un piteux état, son visage portait de nombreuses traces de coups, à tel point que son œil droit était complétement fermé. Ses vêtements en lambeaux laissaient apercevoir plusieurs marques de brûlures et de nombreuses coupures, faites avec un couteau ou un scalpel, et il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer le choc qu'elle ressentait et garder une voix neutre. Remi ne se serait pas émue de ce spectacle, et elle devait impérativement garder sa couverture, même si elle se sentait malade devant ce qui avait été fait à son ami.

-« Oh j'aurais dû penser que tu ne le reconnaitrais pas avec ta mémoire effacée… », admit Shepherd en secouant la tête d'Ethan de droite à gauche, le forçant à ouvrir son œil valide. « Ce traître s'appelle Ethan, autrefois un membre que je pensais loyal de notre grande famille. J'ai essayé de le tuer une fois parce qu'il causait des problèmes, mais il est revenu d'entre les morts, pire qu'un cafard. Heureusement, Parker est tombé sur lui il y a quelques jours, pendant qu'il furetait près d'une de nos planques, juste après que nous l'ayons repéré en compagnie de Cade. Il a fallu pas mal de… persuasion, mais après quelques jours, il a fini par nous dire où se terrait son petit camarade avec MA puce », grogna la femme avec colère avant de relâcher sa prise, laissant le prisonnier retomber à genoux, ses mains liées devant lui par des attaches en plastiques.

-« Et que suis-je censé faire » ? Demanda Jane en luttant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, sachant déjà ce que sa mère allait lui demander. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, quelque hose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire…

-« Le tuer pour moi bien sûr », répondit la femme avec un sourire sinistre, confirmant ses craintes. Pour Jane le temps sembla s'arrêter, alors qu'elle regardait le corps martyrisé de son ami, de l'homme qui l'avait protégé contre les sbires de sa mère, parce que Roman le lui avait demandé, de l'homme qui avait accepté de l'aider à abattre Shepherd… Elle ne pouvait pas… sentant un regard sur elle, la brune releva les yeux pour croiser le sourire satisfait de Parker, et la rage monta en elle. Elle pouvait encore changer les choses. Il lui suffisait de sortir son arme et de donner l'impression d'obéir, puis d'abattre sa mère. Ensuite ce serait le tour du garde du corps, puis des deux autres hommes, et enfin de Parker, qui serait sans doute le plus lent à réagir. Alors qu'elle portait la main à son dos, Shepherd l'arrêta cependant.

-« Non… avec ça », dit-elle en sortant un couteau de combat de sa veste. « Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en tire trop rapidement ». Jane regarda la lame d'un air indifférent, mais derrière son masque impassible son cerveau bouillonnait. Non… non cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. D'un geste automatique, elle se saisit du couteau, avant de se tendre. Cela ne changeait rien au plan, juste une petite adaptation. Elle poignardait Shepherd, ensuite elle sortait son arme et tuait les autres. L'appel de Parker mit fin à cet espoir, alors que sa mère adoptive s'éloignait pour s'approcher de son lieutenant.

-« Frappe moi », croassa Ethan à voix basse.

-« Quoi » ? Lui demanda Jane sur le même ton, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

-« Frappe moi comme si je venais de dire quelque chose qui te mettait en colère », répéta Ethan. « Donne le change », dit-il ensuite en regardant vers les hommes de Sandstorm qui attendaient avec curiosité.

-« Ne te fous pas de moi » ! Cria Jane en obéissant finalement, le giflant à la volée. Shepherd leva la tête vers elle et sourit, en voyant sa fille pousser le prisonnier au sol et se mettre au-dessus de lui avec l'intention de le frapper à nouveau.

-« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, tu dois le faire », dit son ami à voix basse en faisant mine de se rouler en boule, sachant qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Shepherd se lasse ou pour que les gardes remarquent leur discussion.

-« Je ne peux pas », gémit Jane au bord des larmes, lui donnant tout de même un coup de poing pour donner le change, même si elle s'arrangea pour viser son épaule et infliger le moins de douleur possible, sachant qu'avec l'angle et la distance tout le monde penserait qu'elle le frappait au thorax.

-« Tu dois le faire… Je suis déjà mort, mais tu peux encore t'en sortir », répondit Ethan d'un ton résigné.

-« Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen », murmura Jane en faisant mine de le repousser plus loin.

-« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… Si tu ne le fais pas, Shepherd saura qu'elle ne peut pas te faire confiance, et ils nous tortureront à mort tous les deux…Tu dois prouver ta loyauté », dit très vite Ethan alors qu'elle le redressait comme pour le frapper à nouveau.

-« Je ne veux pas te tuer », gémit pitoyablement la jeune femme, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions alors qu'elle le giflait à nouveau.

-« Je sais… mais vois ça comme un acte de miséricorde… Je préfère que tu me tues plutôt que d'être torturé à nouveau… tu sais ce que ça fait », ajouta Ethan, sachant pertinemment que c'était un coup bas. Le nouveau coup de poing qu'elle lui envoya fut plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et la tête du captif partit en arrière. Oui, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir parfois elle aussi eu envie d'abandonner lorsqu'elle était aux mains de Keaton, persuadée que personne ne viendrait pour elle… D'avoir eu envie que quelqu'un vienne mettre un terme définitif à tout cela...

-« Fais le », l'implora à nouveau Ethan, en se redressant lentement, alors qu'elle levait le couteau vers lui d'une main tremblante, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Semblant comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au bout, il fit un brusque geste vers l'avant, sachant qu'après des années d'entrainement son corps réagirait tout seul. Effectivement, Jane tendit par réflexe son bras armé vers lui, la lame plongeant dans la poitrine du blessé. De loin, n'importe qui pouvait supposer que c'était elle qui avait fini par se lasser et avait décidé de le tuer. Figée par le choc, la brune resta debout, rigide, la lame plongée dans la poitrine d'un homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami, tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre elle.

-« Ne sois pas… triste… je ne t'en veux pas… tu m'a libéré », dit doucement Ethan en relevant la tête vers elle, sachant qu'avec la distance les hommes de Sandstorm auraient juste l'impression qu'elle prenait plaisir à faire durer son agonie.

-« Je suis désolée », murmura Jane en luttant contre les larmes qui montaient.

-« Je sais… Fait juste… en sorte… que je ne meurs pas… pour rien », articula lentement Ethan, la vie abandonnant peu à peu ses yeux. Soudain, il ne fut plus qu'un poids mort contre elle, et la jeune femme comprit que tout était fini. Lentement, elle ressorti la lame d'un geste mécanique avant de la lâcher, laissant le corps glisser ensuite à ses pieds. Son propre cœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été déchiré et elle restait résolument dos à sa mère et à ses hommes, ne voulant par leur montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse qui pourrait conduire à sa propre mort. Ethan avait donné sa vie pour elle et elle devait honorer son sacrifice.

-« Dommage, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, j'aurais voulu que son agonie soit plus longue », dit la voix de Shepherd dans son dos. À la douleur se mêla à nouveau la colère, mais Jane utilisa la moindre parcelle de sa volonté pour rester calme et ne rien faire de stupide.

-« Il a insulté Roman », dit-elle finalement, pensant à la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête et lui permettait de justifier sa réaction. Les quelques instants entre la mort de son ami et l'arrivée de sa mère lui avaient permis de se remettre un peu du choc et de recomposer un masque dur sur son visage, et elle espérait que sa voix était assez ferme pour être convaincante.

-« Ton frère sera déçu d'avoir raté ça », commenta Shepherd en venant sa mettre près d'elle pour regarder pensivement le cadavre, tandis que Jane luttait avec elle-même pour ne pas s'écarter de la femme qui la dégoûtait. « Il est en mission, mais tu pourras le lui dire la prochaine fois qu'il t'appellera », ajouta la femme.

-« Que dois-je dire au FBI sur la mission qu'on m'a confiée » ?

-« Dit leur que tu as dû exécuter un traître, mais ne parle pas de la puce », répondit Shepherd après quelques secondes de réflexions.

-« Compris », répondit Jane en tournant les talons, voulant quitter les yeux le plus vite possible avant que les larmes qu'elle sentait monter ne se mettent à couler.

-« Remi », appela Shepherd alors qu'elle ne s'était éloignée que de quelques pas. « Je suis très fière de toi », ajouta la femme avec un sourire qui pour une fois semblait sincère. Jane dû faire un immense effort de volonté pour contenir la nausée que l'idée d'obtenir des remerciements pour un meurtre faisait naître en elle.

-« Merci », se força-t-elle à répondre même si les mots avaient un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Voyant que Shepherd semblait en avoir fini avec elle, la jeune femme s'éloigna vers l'un des véhicules, voulant mettre le plus rapidement possible de la distance entre elle et Sandstorm.

….

 _Lieu de détention de Zapata, localisation inconnue_.

L'agent fédéral regarda avec inquiétude Keaton approcher le scalpel de son visage, essayant de ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

-« Eh bien ? Où est votre sens de l'humour maintenant » ? La nargua-t-il à nouveau en passant le dos de la lame non coupant sur sa joue. La Latina frissonna sous la sensation du métal froid sur sa peau, mais s'abstint cette fois-ci prudemment de faire un nouveau commentaire.

-« Vous savez que l'une des peur les plus communes durant un interrogatoire concerne les mutilations » ? Demanda ensuite l'ex-agent de la CIA en éloignant l'instrument, avant de commencer à tourner lentement autour d'elle. « Savoir jusqu'où votre adversaire sera prêt à aller, quelles parties de vous il est prêt à entailler ou couper pour avoir ses réponses… », ajouta-t-il ensuite, soudain très près de son oreille, manquant de la faire sursauter. « La plupart du temps, il suffit de suggérer l'idée, et votre prisonnier craque tout seul ».

-« J'imagine que cela figure en bonne place dans le manuel du parfait petit tortionnaire », rétorqua finalement Zapata afin d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Cette fois-ci, sa remarque ne lui gagna qu'un rire amusé, avant que Keaton ne tire violemment sa tête en arrière en lui agrippant les cheveux, la forçant à se tordre le cou pour le regarder.

-« On peut dire ça oui. Tout est une question de ce que vous pouvez faire et croyez-moi, je suis capable de beaucoup de choses », ricana l'ex agent de la CIA avant de la relâcher.

-« Ça je n'ai aucun mal à le croire », marmonna Zapata.

-« Oh, vous avez l'air d'avoir une si piètre opinion de moi », fit mine de s'attrister Keaton en portant la main à son cœur d'un air offensé.

-« Mais il y a un gros problème avec votre théorie de cinglé », ajouta l'agent du FBI.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda Keaton en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-« Vous ne pouvez obtenir que les réponses que vous voulez. Vous avez déjà décidé que la personne en face de vous sait quelque chose, alors dites-moi, que ce passe-t-il si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si elle n'a pas les réponses à vos questions, ou si ses réponses ne vous plaisent pas » ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton hargneux.

-« Alors les choses deviennent très déplaisantes pour elle », répondit Keaton en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-« C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait » ?! Demanda La Latina d'un ton incrédule et écœuré. « Jane ne savait rien et pourtant vous avez continué à lui faire du mal, uniquement parce que vous aimez ça. Vous aviez décidé qu'elle était une ennemie, et rien n'aurait pu vous faire changer d'avis, parce que vous preniez trop votre pied avec le pouvoir que vous pensiez avoir sur elle. Vous êtes un putain de psychopathe, pas un agent fédéral » !

-« Je suis un loyal défenseur de ce pays », riposta Keaton d'un ton furieux en l'agrippant par la gorge. « Jane Doe était et reste une dangereuse terroriste qui cherche à détruire ce pays que j'ai juré de défendre, que VOUS avez juré de défendre » !

-« Jane a fait des erreurs… mais elle ne voulait faire de mal… à personne… Remi était mauvaise c'est vrai… mais Jane n'est plus elle », articula difficilement Tasha malgré la pression sur sa gorge.

-« Vous êtes stupide si vous êtes incapable de voir qu'elle se sert de vous. Continuez comme ça et elle aura votre carrière, comme elle a eu la mienne », dit Keaton en la regardant comme s'il était consterné par son attitude.

-« Jane n'a pas ruiné… votre carrière, c'est vous… qui l'avez torturée… espèce de malade », répliqua Tasha. « Vous avez été viré… parce que vous avez… attaqué… Patterson… pour atteindre Jane… Vous avez… attaqué un agent… fédéral. Et maintenant… vous en avez… enlevé deux… vous êtes foutus ».

-« Mes supérieurs sont devenus mous, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour obtenir des résultat » ! Riposta Keaton d'un air si furieux qu'il lui postillonna au visage. « Vous n'êtes que des dégâts collatéraux vous et votre petite camarade blonde. Lorsque Jane sera ici, je lui arracherais des aveux et la suite de son plan pour causer le chaos dans ce pays, et on me redonnera ma place. Je serais salué comme un héros, comme l'homme qui aura empêché la tragédie » ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air déterminé. Cette fois-ci, Tasha frissonna en voyant la lueur folle dans ses yeux. Perdre son poste avait manifestement complétement fait péter les plombs à l'ancien agent de la CIA, qui semblait persuadé qu'en faisait pire que les actions qu'on lui reprochait déjà, il serait blanchi, incapable de voir que c'était précisément ce comportement qui lui avait valu d'être mis à pied.

-« Vous êtes… cinglé », répondit-elle finalement. « Jane coopère avec nous… depuis… des mois. Si elle savait… où aura lieu… l'attaque… elle nous l'aurait… déjà dit ».

-« C'est ce que nous verrons », répondit sombrement Keaton en s'écartant. Elle le regarda aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre de pièce juste devant elle quelques instants, et consulter son téléphone plusieurs fois, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers elle.

-« Vous avez l'air d'avoir une si grande confiance en elle… Et pourtant toujours aucun signe d'elle. Apparemment, votre santé n'a pas l'air d'être sa priorité », dit-il d'un ton cruel en s'approchant à nouveau, le scalpel toujours à la main. « Voyons voir si nous pouvons changer cela ». Lentement, il brandit la lame vers elle, cette fois-ci du côté tranchant. La peur figea Zapata sur place, alors que la pointe courait lentement sur sa joue droite, juste assez pour entailler la peau et faire perler un filet de sang. Ensuite, l'homme changea d'approche et commença à découper son chemisier, la laissant bientôt uniquement vêtue de son soutien-gorge. Pendant un instant, elle craignit qu'il ne poursuive plus bas, mais il sembla considérer que c'était suffisant pour l'instant et lui laissa son pantalon.

-« Eh bien, regardez ce qui se cache là-dessous », dit-il ensuite avec un petit sifflement admiratif. « Un sale caractère c'est vrai, mais le reste est bien mieux », ajouta l'ex-agent de la CIA avec un regard insistant. Tasha essaya de ne pas réagir, sachant qu'il cherchait seulement à l'humilier, même si intérieurement la situation la terrifiait, car elle se demandait jusqu'où l'homme serait prêt à aller. Sans prévenir, il passa à nouveau le scalpel juste au-dessous de sa clavicule gauche, faisant couler un nouveau filet de sang, alors que l'agent fédéral ne pouvait retenir un petit cri de douleur. Son tortionnaire prit ensuite une photo avec son téléphone, avant de l'envoyer.

-« Il n'est pas encore trop tard… vous pouvez tout arrêter et vous constituer prisonnier », essaya-t-elle tout de même de le raisonner.

-« Pourquoi faire, alors que dans quelques heures tout au plus j'aurais ce que veut », répondit Keaton sans la regarder, envoyant à nouveau manifestement quelque chose depuis son téléphone.

-« Vous pensez réellement vous en sortir » ? Lui demanda Zapata d'un air incrédule.

-« Bien sûr… Mais pourquoi perdre du temps en discussion oiseuses, alors que nous pourrions rendre ceci profitable. Dites m'en plus sur Jane. Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui la fait réagir, sur ses peurs, sur ses points faibles », répondit l'ancien directeur adjoint de la CIA en s'approchant.

-« Vous voulez que je trahisse mon amie ? Allez vous faire foutre » ! Cracha la Latina en le regardant avec colère.

-« Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de points communs avec Jane », constata Keaton en secouant la tête, avant de se pencher pour attraper un bac rempli d'eau et de le lui renverser dessus. L'eau glacé la fit tressaillir violemment, mais elle leva tout de même un regard défiant vers lui, malgré les mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son visage et son cou. Sa détermination faiblie cependant lorsqu'il ramassa ensuite une matraque électrique posée à même sol et qui avait jusqu'ici échappée à son regard. Avant d'avoir pu se préparer, l'appareil fut posé sur son bras et Tasha hurla alors que la décharge électrique la frappait douloureusement.

-« Vous devriez peut-être reconsidérer cette attitude », dit-il avec une fausse sollicitude, avant de presser à nouveau la pointe de la matraque sur son épaule, plus longuement cette fois-ci, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

….

 _Quartier des docks, cachette de Patterson, quelques minutes plus tôt_

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque son assaillant hurla en frappant la porte, mais essaya de garder la tête froide. Heureusement pour elle, il avait décidé d'attaquer par le côté le mieux défendu, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu briser la fenêtre pour entrer. D'un autre côté, peut-être n'avait-il pas accès à ce côté du bureau depuis l'extérieur… Une théorie qu'elle ne pouvait pas vérifier dans l'immédiat de toute façon, alors mieux valait se concentrer sur des problèmes plus urgents.

-« Je vais te faire ta fête si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte » ! Cria l'homme à l'extérieur, ponctuant sa menace d'un violent coup d'épaule dans le panneau de bois. Avec inquiétude, Patterson vit la serrure bouger, laissant voir que le vieux verrou mal entretenu allait certainement céder très rapidement. Ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau la pièce, cherchant une arme qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la première fois, sachant cependant que c'était peu probable. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la bombonne d'eau à moitié pleine dans un coin du bureau, et rapidement un plan commença à se former dans son esprit.

Se levant rapidement, la jeune femme traina le cylindre en plastique vers la porte et le renversa juste devant. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, marquant une hésitation. Elle s'était donnée du mal pour le réparer, mais en l'état actuel de la situation, il ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Même si elle parvenait à joindre l'équipe, ou au moins le 911, elle n'avait probablement pas le temps de passer l'appel et de donner assez de détail pour qu'on la retrouve, d'autant qu'elle ignorait toujours où elle était. Bien sûr il y avait de nombreux documents avec elle, mais plusieurs portaient des entêtes différents, et elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes pour savoir à laquelle de ces entreprises appartenait l'entrepôt.

Saisissant l'appareil, elle se concentra sur la tâche en cours en tentant de faire abstraction des menaces proférées de l'autre côté de la porte par Dwight, qui frappait de plus en plus fort l'obstacle entre lui et sa proie. Malgré le danger représenté par la possibilité de voir la porte céder à tout moment, elle traina ensuite le téléphone le plus près possible du panneau de bois, enroulant le cordon du combiné déjà fragilisé autour de la poignée. En courant, la blonde se rendit ensuite près de la prise pour débrancher l'appareil, avant de revenir près de la porte pour entailler le câble d'alimentation électrique à la base du socle. Une fois cela fait, elle rebrancha le téléphone et attendit. Dès que son agresseur défoncerait la porte, il ferait tomber le téléphone au contact de l'eau, le courant électrique passant à travers l'entaille se rependant ensuite partout via le liquide conducteur. Si par chance l'homme marchait dedans…

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas baser tous ses espoirs sur une seule astuce, et attrapant une veille couverture elle l'enveloppa autour du bras tenant la barre de fer et s'approcha de la fenêtre. À l'instant, où la porte serait enfoncée, elle n'aurait que quelques secondes pour agir, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas attendre de voir le résultat de son piège. Elle briserait la fenêtre avec le pied de biche pour s'ouvrir une voie de repli.

Un nouveau coup d'épaule eu finalement raison de la porte qui commença à basculer, et Patterson passa aussitôt à l'action. Détournant la tête, la jeune femme frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces la brisant à moitié, la couverture la protégeant du plus gros des éclats. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le téléphone tomber dans l'eau et un arc électrique se former, pendant que Dwight jurait. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle racla rapidement le verre encore en place pour agrandir l'ouverture, et sauta à travers la fenêtre. En passant, son bras non protégé racla douloureusement un morceau de verre encore fixé au cadre de la fenêtre, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas malgré la douleur.

Évaluant rapidement la situation, elle constata qu'effectivement le côté où donnait la fenêtre était bloqué sur la gauche par un empilement de caisses, ce qui expliquait probablement que Dwight ne l'ait pas vu au départ. Avisant une porte face à elle au fond de l'entrepôt, la blonde ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à courir, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Pour une fois la chance était avec elle, car il s'agissait d'une porte anti-incendie qui pouvait s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle entendait toujours son agresseur hurler derrière elle, mais plus de colère que de douleur, signe qu'il avait sûrement réussi à éviter le piège. Cela l'avait cependant retardé, et elle devait absolument profiter de cet avantage temporaire pour s'éloigner.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants au-dehors, lorsque l'air marin frappa ses narines. D'après les bruits ambiants, elle avait supposé qu'ils étaient dans le quartier des docks, mais c'était toujours bien d'en avoir confirmation. Cela ne lui disait pas avec précision où elle était, mais réduisait les possibilités. De plus, la jeune femme savait qu'une bonne partie du secteur était toujours très animée, et cela augmentait ses chances de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, ou d'obtenir un moyen de communication pour appeler l'équipe à l'aide, et ensuite libérer Tasha. Sans perdre de temps, Patterson se remit à courir, cette fois-ci en direction des quais de chargements dont elle apercevait les gigantesques grues par-dessus les toits. Il s'agissait d'un risque calculé, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'agent fédéral savait que le port, surtout de nuit, était parfois le lieu de nombreux trafics, mais elle savait également que des équipes de dockers et de grutiers travaillaient en permanence sur place pour assurer le déchargement ou le chargement des navires. C'était donc de ce côté qu'elle avait le plus de chance de trouver de l'aide, et elle faillit pleurer de soulagement en voyant soudain un homme en uniforme de vigile tourner l'angle d'un petit passage devant elle.

-« Madame, vous ne devriez pas être ici c'est une zone réservée », commença à protester l'homme avant d'aviser son état et d'écarquiller les yeux. Patterson ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, considérant ce à quoi elle devait ressembler actuellement : le visage sale après sa détention, les cheveux emmêlés des vêtements fripés et tachés de sang, les marques de lien sur ses poignets…

-« J'ai besoin de votre aide », dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-« Madame, qui vous a fait ça » ? Demanda l'homme d'un air consterné en fronçant les sourcils, avant de porter la main à la radio accrochée à son épaule. « Dylan ? C'est Tom, je vais avoir besoin d'une ambulance, et sûrement de la police aussi, au secteur… ». L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, car dissipant immédiatement son soulagement, deux coups de feu claquèrent derrière Patterson, l'un frappant le vigile au ventre, le faisant s'écrouler au sol avec un glapissement de douleur. Par la radio, elle entendit le dénommé Dylan appeler son collègue en lui demandant ce qui se passait, avant de se retourner en la direction des tirs.

-« Je vais te faire la peau », menaça Dwight, sans doute rendu furieux par le fait qu'elle avait essayé de l'électrocuter un peu plus tôt, à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle, avançant toujours en pointant son arme sur elle. Sans hésiter, Patterson plongea dans le petit passage par lequel le vigile était arrivé, se cachant ensuite rapidement dans un renfoncement entre un vieux chariot élévateur en panne et le mur, la main pressée sur sa blessure au bras. Essayant de se faire la plus petite possible et de calmer sa respiration frénétique, l'agent fédéral se recroquevilla dans son coin en entendant les pas rapides de son agresseur approcher, priant pour qu'il continue sans la voir.

…..

 _Bureau du FBI_

-« Des nouvelles sur la localisation des agents Patterson et Zapata » ? Demanda Pellington en entrant dans le laboratoire de Patterson.

-« Négatif monsieur », répondit Reade d'un ton maussade.

-« Nous pensons toujours qu'elles sont quelque part dans le quartier des docks, mais je ne peux pas restreindre le périmètre avec nos données actuelles », ajouta Nas.

-« Tout cela a assez duré. Envoyez des hommes aux abords de la zone définie, et commencez à les faire rechercher toute trace de nos agents ou de ce salopard de Keaton en convergeant vers le centre de la zone. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à mes hommes sans réagir », gronda finalement le directeur du FBI après un instant de réflexion. « Où est le directeur adjoint Weller » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, en remarquant finalement l'absence de son subordonné.

-« Partit… suivre une piste », répondit Reade prudemment, se doutant que l'homme n'aimerait pas qu'ils contactent Roman, même pour obtenir des informations afin de sauver Patterson et Tasha.

-« Je vois », commenta sobrement Pellington, ne faisant aucun autre commentaire. Nas et Reade échangèrent des regards soulagés en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'insister, sans doute conscient des concessions à faire compte tenu des circonstances.

-« Monsieur… Il y a quelqu'un en haut qui cherche Jane Doe », dit une voix féminine derrière eux, hésitant manifestement à les interrompre. Se retournant, ils croisèrent le regard légèrement nerveux de Briana, l'assistante de Kurt, qui hésitait manifestement à les interrompre.

-« Qui donc » ? Demanda Pellington d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Monsieur Weitz ».

-« Que veux donc encore cet emmerdeur », marmonna le directeur avant de se diriger vers l'open-space, Nas et Reade sur ses talons.

-« Directeur Pellington, je m'attendais plutôt à voir accourir le directeur adjoint Weller… », commenta ironiquement l'homme avec le sourire insupportablement content de soi qui irritait bon nombre des gens qui travaillaient avec lui.

-« Weller est sur une enquête, que venez vous faire ici » ? Répondit sèchement son interlocuteur.

-« Je suis venu m'entretenir avec Jane Doe ».

-« Jane n'est pas disponible, elle est en infiltration », répondit Reade d'un ton agressif.

-« Oh ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, » répondit l'homme sans se départir de son sourire, une lueur dans ses yeux mettant cependant les agents face à lui mal à l'aise. Reade ne se rappelait que trop bien avoir vu la même lorsqu'il était venu pour accuser Mayfair de meurtre.

-« Cela pourrait prendre un moment », fit remarquer Nas, n'essayant même pas de cacher qu'elle voulait également se débarrasser de lui.

-« Eh bien on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance », s'exclama Weitz en voyant Jane sortir de l'ascenseur. Reade fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait l'air épuisé et nerveusement éprouvée. Quelle qu'est pu être la mission confiée par Shepherd, elle l'avait visiblement sévèrement touchée, et il n'appréciait pas l'idée que Weitz vienne en rajouter.

-« Nous devons parler » dit rapidement la jeune femme en s'adressant à Nas, Reade et Pellington. Dès qu'elle avait pu, elle avait arrêté la voiture qu'elle avait emprunté sur le parking d'une station-service déserte à cette heure de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin, afin de laver rapidement le sang sur ses mains et son visage dans les toilettes. Malgré le gilet pare-balle qui avait pris le plus gros des dégâts, sa veste, heureusement pas la veste en cuir qu'elle affectionnait habituellement, avait elle aussi été maculée de sang et avait finie au fond d'un sac poubelle. La brune était ensuite entrée dans le petit magasin ouvert 24/24, pour en acheter une en jean. La qualité en était mauvaise, mais cela servait juste dissimuler le reste des dégâts sur son T-shirt. Par chance, elle avait choisi du noir avant la soirée avec l'équipe, et le vendeur n'avait pas remarqué les tâches sur le tissu sombre. Ensuite, elle avait abandonné la voiture dès qu'elle avait croisé un arrêt de bus, prenant ensuite le métro pour revenir au FBI, vérifiant sans arrêt qu'elle n'était pas suivie par des hommes de Sandstorm.

-« Je doute que vous ayez le temps pour ça, pas avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions en tout cas », la coupa Weitz en s'approchant, alors que la brune fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Elle avait beaucoup à raconter sur sa mission, et il fallait qu'elle parle à l'équipe de toute urgence, avant de s'effondrer. Brièvement, elle se demanda où pouvaient bien être Kurt, Patterson et Tasha, avant de reporter son attention sur l'irritant substitut du procureur

-« Quelles questions » ? Demanda la brune d'un ton sec. À cet instant, deux agents qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de l'ascenseur la saisir chacun par un bras.

-« Jane Doe, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de l'agent spécial du FBI Thomas Bellinger », répondit Weitz avec un sourire satisfait, alors que Jane cessait de se débattre pour le regarder avec un regard complétement stupéfait, tout comme les membres de l'équipe présents et le directeur du FBI.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 104_

19/08/2018


	105. Chap 105 - Vengeance

Un nouveau chapitre un peu compliqué que je voulais initialement finir hier mais j'ai dû revoir mes plans à cause de la multiplicité des points de vue. Ce chapitre se concentra donc sur Roman, Kurt et le sauvetage de Zapata. Si je parviens à m'organiser correctement, ce week-end je publierais le chapitre 106 (sinon ce sera pour mercredi) qui se concentrera sur Jane et Patterson, et à partir de mercredi prochain nous reviendrons au rythme de parution de l'été dernier, à savoir un chapitre le mercredi et un le dimanche.

 **Attention : une fois encore ce chapitre est particulièrement violent.**

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Non Roman ne va pas se retourner contre Kurt, mais la méfiance existe toujours entre eux, même s'ils ont certains buts en commun. Parker n'a pas fini de nuire, comme tu t'en rendras compte bientôt lol

 **Elislin** : Yeah poor Ethan, but it will be an important event to the futur. And yeah poor Jane, her misfortunes are not over…

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Après avoir accepté d'accompagner Roman dans un lieu neutre, Kurt parvient à le convaincre de l'aider à retrouver Tasha et Patterson. Les deux hommes sont cependant inquiets lorsqu'en croisant leurs informations, ils comprennent que Shepherd a volontairement envoyé son fils sur une mission solo pour tester Jane en la forçant à partir en mission sans lui. Sachant cela mais ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Roman accepte d'aider Weller à trouver les amies de sa sœur, dans le but d'éliminer la menace que Keaton représente. Il ignore que dans le même temps, Jane parvient à s'extraire d'une embuscade tendue par les hommes de Parker, mais se voit contrainte de rendre la puce à Shepherd et pire que tout, doit tuer Ethan pour prouver sa loyauté. De retour au bureau, elle est immédiatement arrêtée par Weitz, accusée du meurtre de Bellinger. Pendant ce temps, Tasha provoque Keaton qui se met à la torturer pour obtenir des informations sur les points faibles de Jane, alors que Patterson tente de fuir l'homme de main lancé à ses trousses.

….

 **Chapitre 105 – Vengeance**

….

 _Roman et Kurt, est de New-York_

Le directeur adjoint du FBI regarda à nouveau la photo que Keaton avait envoyé à Jane, encore sous le choc et voulant s'assurer que tout n'était pas qu'un affreux cauchemar. Malheureusement, l'image s'affichait toujours sur le téléphone de sa petite amie, comme pour le narguer de faire quelque chose. L'image de son amie à demi-dévêtue et portant une longue coupure sanguinolente sous sa clavicule gauche le remplit à nouveau d'un mélange de peur et de colère. En dépit de la qualité assez moyenne de la photo, il pouvait nettement voir que Zapata essayait de rester forte et fière, mais que ses yeux brillaient de peur… Malgré la force de caractère de la Latina, il pouvait tout à fait la comprendre, la pauvre était retenue captive par un sadique qui prenait manifestement plaisir à l'humilier et à la faire souffrir…

Pire, il prenait sans doute aussi plaisir à jouer à ses petits jeux mentaux avec Jane. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que la photo visait à la fois à pousser Jane à faire une erreur et à se précipiter au secours de son amie, mais aussi et surtout à lui rappeler le traumatisme de sa propre détention. D'après son regard furieux et ses poings serrés, il pouvait également dire que Roman en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-« Nous n'avons sans doute pas beaucoup de temps », dit-il finalement en voyant que Roman n'avait toujours pas mis le contact, et fouillait afin de trouver quelque chose dans la portière côté conducteur. « Keaton à l'air de perdre les pédales parce que Jane n'est toujours pas au point de rendez-vous, et il va se montrer de plus en plus violent envers Tasha dans l'espoir que cela la pousse à venir ».

-« Je sais », commenta Roman avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Du vide-poche de son côté, il sortit un téléphone prépayé, qu'il tendit à Kurt.

-« Envoyez un message à vos collègues pour savoir s'ils ont de nouvelles pistes sur la localisation de cet enfoiré. Ensuite nous clonerons le téléphone de ma sœur et nous le laisserons ici. De cette manière, il sera possible de continuer à suivre ce que Keaton envoi sans que le téléphone ne bouge d'ici ».

-« Je comprends le principe, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas une perte de temps » ? Demanda Kurt en lui jetant un regard sceptique.

-« J'ai bien l'intention de tuer ce connard pour l'empêcher définitivement de nuire, et je vous déconseille d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Je me moque que vos petits camarades du FBI nous suivent jusque là-bas, mais je ne laisserais pas ma sœur porter le chapeau en vous permettant d'amener son téléphone sur les lieux pour qu'il soit identifié par toutes les bornes du secteurs », répondit sèchement Roman.

-« Nous n'allons pas faire ça » ! Protesta Kurt.

-« Vous non, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de vos chefs », rétorqua le frère de Jane. Une nouvelle fois, Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se raviser. C'était vrai que Pellington n'avait au départ pas été très compréhensif envers Jane, malgré ce qu'elle avait subi. Ces derniers temps pourtant, il s'était un peu… eh bien pas exactement radoucis, mais il leur avait accordé une certaine marge de manœuvre pour faire ce qui était le mieux pour l'enquête, mais aussi pour Jane. Après la trahison de Borden, il lui avait donné du temps pour faire le point au lieu de la renvoyer tout de suite en infiltration, et il avait passé l'éponge sur certaines des choses qu'elle était prête à faire pour les protéger. Compte tenu des circonstances, il comprendrait sans doute ce qu'ils avaient dû faire, et n'essayerait pas de rejeter la faute sur Jane, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas présente…

D'un autre côté, si les choses tournaient mal, Pellington chercherait probablement un bouc émissaire. Kurt serait la cible la plus évidente, mais il savait aussi que la politique était une chose bien plus complexe. Pellington l'avait nommé après la mort de Mayfair, et si aussi peu de temps après il venait à faire l'objet d'une enquête, cela rejaillirait forcement sur sa propre position. Est-ce que Pellington serait prêt à sacrifier Jane et à faire d'elle un bouc-émissaire pour sauver la carrière de Kurt et par extension la sienne ? Honnêtement il n'avait pas la réponse, même si une telle manœuvre serait stupide du point de vu de l'enquête en cours, les privant à la fois de Jane et des informations que Roman pourrait leur transmettre, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas un risque qu'il était prêt à courir.

-« D'accord », soupira-t-il avant d'envoyer un dernier message plein de colère à Keaton, exigeant des nouvelles de Patterson et se terminant par une menace pour ce qu'il avait fait à Zapata. L'agent n'avait pas besoin de se forcer beaucoup pour paraître en colère, ni pour donner l'impression que c'était bien Jane qui écrivait le message. Il connaissait suffisamment bien sa petite-amie pour savoir comment elle réagirait dans ces circonstances. D'ailleurs… même si pour l'instant la priorité était de retrouver Tasha et Patterson, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, il craignait le moment où il devrait lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé durant son absence… Il préférait ne même pas envisager que quelque chose puisse lui arriver pendant sa mission sous les ordres de Shepherd, car il ne se remettrait pas d'avoir échoué à la protéger de nouveau. Le directeur adjoint du FBI donna ensuite le téléphone à Roman, qui lança la procédure de clonage et lui rendit l'appareil. Sur celui qu'il avait dans les mains, s'affichait maintenant le contenu des messages reçus et envoyés par le téléphone de Jane, que Kurt retourna déposer dans le véhicule avec lequel ils étaient venus, avant de remonter à bord de leur nouveau moyen de locomotion.

-« Par où commençons nous » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le frère de Jane.

-« J'ai suivi Keaton il y a quelques semaines sur le quartier des docks… Il faisait des repérages, mais je n'ai pas pu découvrir pourquoi ».

-« Nous le savons maintenant », commenta Kurt sombrement.

-« Oui… Je n'ai pas eu d'opportunité pour agir à ce moment là mais je vais corriger ça », grogna rageusement Roman en mettant le contact. Regardant pensivement le téléphone en attendant que Reade lui réponde sur d'éventuelles avancées dans l'enquête, Weller se demanda brièvement s'il devait réellement le laisser tuer Keaton. Son rôle était de défendre la loi, et sa tête lui disait que l'ancien agent de la CIA devait être traduit en justice et bénéficier d'un procès, comme n'importe quel criminel. Son cœur par contre… son cœur brûlait de rage au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Jane, et de ce qu'il faisait maintenant subir à Tasha… Sans même parler de l'idée qu'il avait fait enlever et mise en danger Patterson et son bébé… Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait en faisant face à l'une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

-« Toujours rien » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton sec, sans quitter la route des yeux, alors qu'il prenait la direction de la zone portuaire.

-« Non… C'est curieux d'ailleurs, j'ai signé le message pour que Reade ne soit pas surpris. Il veut autant que nous retrouver Patterson et Zapata, et il aurait répondu s'il avait du nouveau, ou s'il avait des nouvelles de Jane… », répondit Weller en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr il pouvait tenter d'appeler, mais pour éviter d'être localisé il faudrait que le moment soit court, ce qui n'était pas vraiment propice à un échange d'informations, et il savait que Roman s'y opposerait par peur de tomber dans un piège du FBI.

-« Alors nous nous passerons d'eux », répondit Roman comme si l'idée de ne pas avoir de renforts ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. D'un autre côté, c'était probablement le cas, songea pensivement le directeur adjoint du FBI. Après une enfance aussi horrible à ne compter que sur lui-même et sur sa sœur, puis avoir été éduqué par Shepherd qui lui avait probablement enseigné que toute coopération était une marque de faiblesse, Roman était un survivant, un combattant qui s'adaptait à toutes les situations peu importait l'adversité… En dépit du fait qu'il était officiellement un criminel, et d'une propension à la violence qui pouvait être inquiétante, il était cependant la personne la plus indiquée pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

-« J'ai déjà déployé des agents dans ce secteur pour contrôler le périmètre, et devant notre manque de résultats Pellington a sans doute envoyé des renforts depuis», se sentit obligé de préciser Weller, de crainte que Roman ne change d'avis en apercevant le premier agent qu'ils rencontreraient.

-« Je m'en doute, mais vos procédures sont trop rigides. Aucune imagination, aucune adaptation », répondit Roman en secouant la tête. Kurt sentit à nouveau l'irritation monter en lui, avant de reconsidérer un instant la question. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait jugé que ce n'était que de la vantardise d'un ego trop sûr de lui, mais Roman était différent. L'homme s'était introduit dans un hôpital gardé par des agents entrainés pour voir sa sœur, sans tuer personne et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune image exploitable de lui sur la vidéosurveillance après son passage. De la même façon, les caméras embarquées des voitures de patrouilles du NYPD n'avaient pu obtenir aucune image nette après qu'il ait forcé le barrage pour aller soigner Jane, Nas l'avait minutieusement vérifié après le débriefing de la jeune femme tatouée. Si quelqu'un avait les capacités et la détermination de franchir un périmètre gardé par des agents fédéraux, c'était sans doute Roman…

-« Tant que vous ne tuez aucun de mes agents pour passer », menaça-t-il cependant. Le conducteur lui répondit par un reniflement moqueur mais n'ajouta rien, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Le premier signe d'alerte intervint à l'entrée de la zone portuaire. En temps normal l'accès en était déjà contrôlé à cause des trafics en tout genre qui pouvait y avoir lieu, mais le FBI était maintenant déployé en force. Deux véhicules étaient placés de part et d'autre de la route afin de restreindre le passage pendant qu'une dizaine d'agents fouillaient les véhicules qui entraient et sortaient, et Kurt savait qu'une chose identique se déroulait à chaque point d'entrée. Tout cela sans compter la grande clôture grillagée et les caméras qui servaient habituellement à la société de surveillance privée qui gérait habituellement la sécurité du site.

Roman s'arrêta à bonne distance du barrage, assez prêt pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait, mais pas assez pour que les agents en faction se posent des questions et trouvent son comportement suspect. En l'observant, Kurt était incapable de dire ce qui l'irritait le plus : la confiance et la maîtrise avec laquelle Roman agissait, ou l'incapacité de ses agents à voir ce qui était sous leur nez… Après réflexion, le directeur adjoint se dit qu'il se montrait probablement trop critique. Les agents en faction avaient surtout reçu pour consigne d'empêcher quelqu'un correspondant au signalement de Keaton de sortir, et ne surveillaient les abords que par conscience professionnelle. De plus, afin de ne pas alerter Sandstorm, l'équipe n'avait pas diffusé de portrait-robot de Roman, même à l'échelle du FBI, ce qui pouvait dans ce cas précis leur servir.

-« Allons-y à pied », finit par dire Roman, le tirant de ses pensées.

-« Ou alors je me présente à l'entrée en montrant mon badge et ils penseront que vous êtes avec moi », proposa Weller qui ne voulait plus perdre de temps.

-« Merci mais sans façon. Premièrement, je ne vous fais pas confiance pour ne pas essayer de m'arrêter dès que je baisserais ma garde. Je peux surveiller un agent fédéral, mais je préfère ne pas en avoir une dizaine qui respirent dans mon cou. Deuxièmement, même viré, Keaton connaît sans doute encore du monde, et je préfère garder l'effet de surprise, plutôt que de risquer que quelqu'un lui dise que nous arrivons », répliqua sèchement Roman en sortant de la voiture, avant de s'enfoncer dans une petite ruelle parallèle à la clôture, hors de vue des gardes.

-« Ce sont des agents fédéraux, pas des indics que n'importe qui peut acheter », se sentit obligé de protester Kurt pour défendre ses collègues.

-« Inutile d'entrer dans ce débat alors que nos points de vue sur le sujet différent clairement », répondit Roman en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. « Mais même en supposant que ce soit également le cas, les gardes en faction habituellement ne correspondent sans doute pas à vos standards d'efficacité et de discrétion.

-« Nous pourrions avoir besoin de renforts », insista Kurt, obligé d'admettre qu'il avait probablement raison sur le dernier point.

-« Même si c'était vrai, vos agents ne sont qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la zone où je pense que se trouve Keaton… », répondit le frère de Jane en haussant les épaules avant de tourner les talons pour poursuivre sa route.

-« Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en charge de cette mission », protesta Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Roman s'arrêta à nouveau

-« Autant corriger vos illusions tout de suite alors. Vous vous pensez peut-être tout puissant avec votre jolie plaque brillante et votre titre, Directeur Adjoint Weller », dit Roman en insistant de manière très sarcastique sur son statut. «… Mais si vous avez besoin de moi pour retrouver vos amies, l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Je peux aussi vous larguer ici et me débrouiller tout seul… Ou alors vous pouvez la boucler et me laisser travailler pour que nous récupérions la petite… l'agent Patterson… Et la nana qui a tiré sur ma sœur », continua ensuite son interlocuteur en marquant une pause après avoir parlé de Patterson pour y inclure Zapata, son ton indiquant clairement que les deux femmes lui inspiraient des sentiments très opposés.

Ravalant son égo, Kurt décida de ne pas prendre ombrage des propos de Roman et le suivit. À sa grande surprise, l'homme semblait savoir exactement où aller, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt de l'autre côté de la clôture, sans avoir croisé un seul garde et en évitant toutes les caméras dont Roman semblait connaître le moindre emplacement. Avec réticence, l'agent dû admettre que les talents du frère de Jane étaient à la hauteur de ses prétentions, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se décider sur le fait de savoir s'il devait se sentir irrité par cela, ou au contraire reconnaissant qu'il soit dans son camp, du moins temporairement… En silence, ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une zone plus isolée, relativement éloignée du front de mer, et presque dépourvue de caméras. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Keaton avait pu choisir ce lieu pour se livrer à ses activités ignobles, ni même pourquoi Roman s'y déplaçait avec autant de facilité. Sandstorm avait probablement dû utiliser aussi un endroit de ce genre pour se procurer ce qu'il lui fallait pour renverser le gouvernement.

-« J'ai vu Keaton traîner du côté de ce hangar avec ses hommes de main il y a environ un mois », commenta le frère de Jane en s'arrêtant près d'un bâtiment que rien ne distinguait des autres au premier abord.

-« Allons-y alors », répondit Kurt en sortant son arme et en commençant à s'avancer. La main de Roman se détendit brusquement pour le saisir par le bras et le ramener en arrière entre les deux containers qui leurs servaient de couverture.

-« Nous ignorons quelles mesures défensives Keaton a installées, ni combien d'hommes i l'intérieur. Mieux vaut d'abord faire une reconnaissance », conseilla le frère de Jane avec un sang-froid étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif.

-« Nous n'avons pas le temps, ce salopard torture sûrement Zapata en ce moment même » ! Protesta Kurt en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

-« Et si vous vous faites tuer avant d'entrer, qui aidera votre équipière » ? Demanda Roman comme s'il s'adressait à une personne particulièrement stupide.

-« Je… », commença à protester Kurt, avant de s'interrompre en voyant un homme sortir par une porte sur le côté du bâtiment. Un seul coup d'œil leur permis d'évaluer qu'il s'agissait probablement plus d'un criminel embauché pour l'occasion que d'un agent, ou même d'un ancien agent de la CIA. L'inconnu se tourna vers la porte en allumant une cigarette, sans même surveiller les alentours, lorsqu'un long hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, juste avant d'être coupé dès que la porte se referma complétement, montrant qu'en dehors de cela, l'entrepôt devait avoir une très bonne isolation phonique.

-« Je ne vais pas rester là pendant que… », commença à nouveau à dire Kurt avant de remarquer que Roman n'était plus à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si l'homme l'avait tout simplement laissé planté ici, avant de remarquer que le frère de Jane s'approchait silencieusement dans le dos du fumeur. Avant que l'agent fédéral n'ait pu bouger pour le rejoindre, Roman se dressa soudain derrière le guetteur et lui brisa la nuque. Surmontant sa surprise, Weller s'approcha rapidement, alors que Roman laissait le corps tomber à ses pieds, et le foudroya du regard.

-« Est-ce que vous étiez vraiment obligé de faire ça » ? Demanda-t-il avec désapprobation.

-« Ce type n'est sans doute rien de plus qu'un criminel qui a été embauché pour enlever vos amies et il a peut-être même aidé à en torturer au moins une… qui est d'ailleurs toujours à l'intérieur », fit remarquer le frère de Jane avec une ironie mordante. Ce rappel de la situation remit l'agent fédéral en mouvement, et il s'approcha de la porte, avant d'hésiter.

-« Je devrais appeler des renforts ».

-« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas mis la main sur Keaton », répliqua Roman en passant devant lui et en pénétrant dans le bâtiment. Jurant à voix basse, Weller leva à nouveau son arme devant lui et le suivit. Peu lui importait ce qu'il ferait à l'ex-agent de la CIA, mais dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait, le frère de Jane pouvait tout aussi bien décider de faire d'une pierre deux coups pour se venger, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser seul avec Tasha.

…

 _Avec Zapata, quelques minutes plus tôt._

L'électricité cessa de frapper son corps sans défense, et Tasha arrêta enfin de hurler, essayant désespérément de récupérer après la succession de décharges qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait connu son compte de blessures à travers son temps dans la police et au FBI, que ce soit à l'entrainement ou sur le terrain. Certaines avaient été particulièrement douloureuses, mais rien ne se rapprochait même du quart de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. À nouveau son esprit flasha sur ce qu'avait vécu Jane… Son amie avait enduré ce supplice durant des jours, des semaines mêmes. L'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour son courage et sa détermination en était renforcée, car elle-même était à deux doigts de craquer.

Elle avait complétement perdue la notion du temps, ce qui était sans doute le but recherché par Keaton. Une partie d'elle voulait supplier, voulait parler pour que la douleur s'arrête et connaître enfin un peu de répit. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla de tenir le coup. L'équipe la cherchait sans doute, elle devait serrer les dents et se montrer patiente… Et puis… Et puis il y avait Jane. Elle ne savait pas si son amie était revenue de la mission confiée par Shepherd, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. La moindre bride d'information qu'elle donnerait à Keaton risquait d'être utilisée contre son amie, et elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Jane avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, et elle avait juré de la protéger. Il était hors de question de craquer maintenant et de laisser la brune être blessée à nouveau par sa faute. Sa détermination revenant, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Keaton.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'y vit aucune joie, aucun plaisir sadique, mais une détermination absolue. Celle d'un homme persuadé d'avoir une mission à remplir et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, sans se soucier des conséquences, avec une obsession qui confinait presque à la folie. Avec un nouveau frisson, la Latina comprit qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur la route de Keaton vers sa vraie cible. L'ex-agent de la CIA ne laisserait rien l'arrêter ou le détourner du but qu'il s'était fixé, tellement loin dans son délire qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il retrouverait son poste malgré ce qu'il avait fait, et était en train de faire, s'il obtenait des informations.

-« C'est tout… ce que vous pouvez… faire », ne put-elle s'empêcher de le narguer. Étant donné ses réactions précédentes, elle savait que c'était stupide, et que cela le pousserait à se montrer encore plus violent, encore plus cruel. Pourtant, c'était la seule façon qu'elle voyait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas brisée et qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait de sa part. En tant qu'interrogateur expérimenté, Keaton vit cependant clair dans son petit jeu et se contenta de sourire.

-« Quelle fougue ! Qui savait que notre petit entretien ferait ressortir vos pulsions masochistes » ? Ironisa l'homme, avant d'appliquer à nouveau la pointe de sa matraque électrique sur la peau de l'agent du FBI, mais cette fois-ci juste sous ses côtes. L'impulsion fut brutale, et tout d'un coup Zapata se sentit incapable de respirer à cause des spasmes violents qui secouaient son corps. À la douleur se mêla bientôt la panique, et elle ferma les yeux dans un suprême effort de volonté, ne voulant pas que Keaton voit sa terreur.

-« C'est fascinant à quel point le corps humain est une mécanique de précision n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda ensuite son tortionnaire d'un ton faussement nonchalant en retirant l'engin de torture de sa peau. Dès qu'elle reprit le contrôle de ses poumons, la jeune femme inspira avec avidité, les tâches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux s'estompant peu à peu. « Respirer est tellement naturel que l'on pense que cela se fait tout seul… D'une certaine façon c'est le cas, puisque notre cerveau y pense pour nous de façon totalement inconsciente. Mais il transfert l'ordre de le faire à nos poumons grâce à des impulsions électriques, et devinez ce qui se passe lorsque ce même champ bioélectrique est perturbé » ? Poursuivit Keaton. « Il faut beaucoup de maîtrise pour faire ce petit jeu sans tuer le… sujet… mais je pense pouvoir me vanter d'un certain degré de compétence dans ce domaine… ».

-« Votre mère… serait… si fière de vous », cracha Zapata en lui jetant un regard haineux.

-« Oh c'est blessant ! Parler de ma pauvre mère qui est décédée », répondit l'ex-agent de la CIA en portant la main à son cœur d'un air peiné. « Mais parlons plutôt de Jane. J'ai appris à la connaître durant nos trois mois de cohabitation, mais je n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à la cerner… Quels sont ses points faibles ? Quelles sont ses peurs » ? Insista ensuite l'homme.

-« Allez vous faire foutre ! Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal », grogna la Latina d'un ton défiant.

-« Lui faire du mal ? Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de votre propre situation, agent Zapata », conseilla Keaton avec une fausse sollicitude avant de lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge électrique qui la fit hurler de douleur. L'agent du FBI secoua ensuite la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits alors que l'ancien directeur adjoint de l'Agence tournait à nouveau son attention vers son téléphone.

-« Décidément… Jane n'a pas l'air très coopérative, elle ne s'est toujours pas présentée à mon rendez-vous », commenta-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle. « Elle demande à nouveau des nouvelles de l'agent Patterson et… oh ça c'est nouveau elle menace de m'arracher la tête si je touche encore à un seul de vos cheveux », ricana Keaton. Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention de la prisonnière, qui dû faire un immense effort de self-control pour ne pas relever brusquement la tête. La formulation ne correspondait pas du tout à Jane, cela ressemblait davantage à quelque chose que Reade ou Weller dirait sous le coup de la colère. Elle ne savait pas si Jane était revenue de sa mission, même si les messages semblaient venir de son téléphone, mais la perspective d'avoir ses amis à sa recherche la réconfortait.

Que ce soit Jane ou Weller, aucun d'eux ne prendrait le risque de mettre Keaton en colère et de lui donner l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur elle s'ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour intervenir. Elle avait juste à tenir encore un peu… Son moment d'absence ne fut pas du goût de Keaton, qui attira son attention en la giflant à la volée, lui fendant la lèvre.

-« Inutile d'espérer, personne ne vous retrouvera ici », dit-il en lui tirant à nouveau les cheveux pour la forcer à relever la tête vers lui.

-« Vous êtes déjà mort mais vous ne le savez pas encore », se contenta de répondre Zapata en lui crachant du sang au visage. Le regard de l'ancien de la CIA s'assombrit, et il essuya lentement son visage, avant de lui flanquer un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, qui lui coupa le souffle.

-« Vous êtes aussi stupide que Jane », gronda-t-il avec une colère froide, avant de la frapper à nouveau deux fois au visage. La jeune femme encaissa difficilement les coups, sa tête résonnant sous les impacts et sa vision se troublant. Elle trouva cependant l'énergie de hurler lorsque la matraque électrique fut une nouvelle fois appuyée contre sa peau, cette fois-ci au niveau de l'estomac. Keaton fit durer la décharge plus longtemps, et alors qu'elle sentait la nausée l'envahir et les muscles de son corps commencer à brûler à cause de la tétanie, la panique recommença à l'envahir alors qu'il prolongeait le supplice comme jamais auparavant. Son corps commença à faiblir, et elle eut l'impression de dériver vers l'inconscience, même lorsque l'ancien agent de la CIA stoppa la décharge.

La Latina avait l'étrange et désagréable impression de flotter, comme si son esprit essayait de se déconnecter de son corps pour fuir la douleur. Les sons semblaient lui parvenir de très loin, et elle voyait les lèvres de Keaton bouger juste devant son visage, mais sans réellement comprendre les mots qui se formaient. La jeune essaya cependant de se concentrer en entendant soudain un vacarme brutal, comme si quelqu'un enfonçait une porte. Elle dû perdre brièvement connaissance, puisqu'elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, se fut pour croiser le regard inquiet de Weller.

….

 _Avec Kurt et Roman_

Les deux hommes progressaient avec prudence dans l'entrepôt, à l'affût du moindre piège ou de la moindre embuscade, mais sans rien croiser. Visiblement, Keaton se sentait assez confiant dans le secret de sa planque pour ne même pas mettre une caméra afin d'observer les alentours, ce qui jouait en leur faveur. L'absence d'autres gardes était plus prévisible, car d'après la vidéo l'ancien agent de la CIA avait embauché trois gros bras pour l'enlèvement, et il était douteux qu'il puisse en avoir trouvé davantage prêts à s'en prendre à deux agents fédéraux, du moins hors des cercles criminels habituels où la nouvelle n'aurait pas manqué de se répandre. L'un était mort à la porte, et l'autre surveillait probablement le point de rendez-vous en attendant l'éventuelle arrivée de Jane, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'ils n'auraient à faire face qu'à un homme de main en plus de Keaton.

La perspective n'avait pas eu l'air d'émouvoir Roman lorsqu'il lui en avait brièvement parlé, et l'homme avançait toujours droit devant lui, avec vigilance certes, mais aussi avec la confiance de ceux qui savaient qu'on ne pouvait pas les stopper. Là encore, l'agent du FBI était forcé de reconnaitre que l'écart entre les capacités de combat Roman et les hommes que Keaton avait pu embaucher était sans doute nettement en faveur du premier. Un nouveau hurlement, manifestement poussé par Zapata fit bouillir son sang et il oublia toute prudence pour s'élancer en direction des cris. Ils semblaient provenir de ce qui était une pièce de stockage en sous-sol, et après ce que Jane lui avait raconté sur sa détention dans l'Oregon, et l'entrepôt dans lequel l'ancien de la CIA l'avait séquestré ici à New-York, il se demanda d'où lui venait cette préférence pour les endroits sous terre. Était-ce un moyen d'accroitre la terreur de ses victimes ? Entendant un nouveau cri, il chassa ces pensées parasites de son esprit pour s'arrêter durant quelques secondes devant une porte en bois, dernier obstacle entre lui et son amie.

Cette fois-ci, Roman reprit la tête et examina rapidement le contour de la porte à la recherche d'un système d'alarme ou d'un piège, mais ne trouva manifestement rien. Prudemment, il testa la poignée, et trouva qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée ce qui lui permit de l'entrebâiller, le mouvement involontairement couvert par un nouveau et long hurlement de Zapata. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il garda son arme dans la main droite et leva trois doigts de sa main gauche. Comprenant le message silencieux, Kurt se plaça de l'autre côté de la porte et le regarda lentement abaisser ses doigts. Lorsque le dernier se replia, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le panneau de bois et se précipita à l'intérieur pendant que l'obstacle se fracassait contre le mur, Roman entrant derrière lui.

La première chose qui attira son regard fut son amie, attachée sur une chaise en métal, le visage et le corps portants plusieurs hématomes et barbouillés de sang. À ses yeux mi-clos, il pouvait voir en un instant qu'elle était au bord de l'inconscience. La deuxième chose que son cerveau assimila fut la présence de Keaton juste devant elle, brandissant la matraque électrique dont il venait manifestement de se servir. Malgré son entrainement et les nombreuses scènes horribles qu'il avait déjà vu au cours de sa carrière, le choc de voir Tasha ainsi le figea pendant une fraction de seconde. C'était peu, mais en même temps amplement suffisant à Roman pour le dépasser. Le frère de Jane heurta violemment l'ex-agent de la CIA pour l'éloigner de Zapata, pendant que les réflexes d'agent du FBI de Kurt revenaient et qu'il observait rapidement le reste de la pièce à la recherche d'autres ennemis.

Il ne trouva rien, mais un sinistre bruit d'os brisé et un hurlement de douleur le firent se retourner. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas Zapata qui l'avait poussé, mais Keaton, qui gisait maintenant au sol en serrant son bras droit contre lui. Manifestement, il avait résisté lorsque Roman avait essayé de le désarmer, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à faire ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à ses fins. Cela ne semblait cependant pas l'avoir calmé, car il flanqua plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre de l'homme au sol.

-« Ça suffit » ! Ordonna Kurt en s'approchant pour tirer le frère de sa petite-amie en arrière. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui avec un air furieux sur le visage, et pendant quelques instants, Weller cru qu'ils allaient se battre. « Il doit nous dire où est Patterson alors évitons de le tuer », dit-il ensuite. Lentement, la fureur déserta le regard de l'homme à la cicatrice, et il finit par hocher la tête avant de se pencher pour fouiller leur prisonnier et vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Pendant ce temps, Kurt se dépêcha de ramasser un scalpel qui trainait au sol, hésitant en le voyant couvert du sang de Tasha, avant de s'en servir pour trancher les attaches qui retenaient ses poignets à la chaise.

-« Tasha eh ! Tu m'entends » ? Demanda-t-il en lui tapotant doucement les joues. Après quelques instants, les paupières de son amie se mirent à battre, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-« Tout va bien, Keaton est neutralisé », lui dit Kurt pour la rassurer. Après quelques minutes où ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, elle sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et tenta de se relever.

-« Jane… », marmonna l'ancienne captive en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de son amie tatouée.

-« Elle est toujours en mission avec Sandstorm, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bien », répondit Kurt en la rattrapant pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

-« C'est un piège… il veut attirer Jane… elle ne doit pas venir… », dit la Latina, qui semblait ne pas vraiment l'avoir entendu.

-« Elle est désorientée, probablement un trauma crânien », intervint Roman en regardant l'agent blessée incapable de se tenir debout seule.

-« Jane n'est pas là, il ne peut pas l'atteindre », répéta Kurt en se penchant pour que son amie puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et retrouver un peu de cohérence.

-« Je n'ai pas parlé », marmonna Zapata au bord de l'inconscience.

-« Quoi ? Tasha qu'est-ce que tu racontes » ? Demanda Kurt en la soutenant.

-« Keaton… il voulait connaître les habitudes de Jane… ses points faibles… Je n'ai rien dit… je jure que je n'ai rien dit… Je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire du mal », articula péniblement la jeune femme alors que sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche. Que ce soit sa volonté farouche de corriger ses erreurs et de protéger Jane ou son état après avoir passé des heures entre les mains de Keaton, l'air dur sur le visage de Roman s'atténua alors qu'il observait la femme qui avait tiré sur sa sœur et venait de traverser l'enfer.

-« Tasha, est-ce que Patterson est ici » ? Demanda ensuite Kurt. La question sembla alarmer la jeune femme qui redressa la tête, avant d'être prise de vertiges. Rapidement, Weller l'aida à s'asseoir sur un vieux bureau qui trainait contre le mur, inquiet en comprenant que l'agent blonde se trouvait sans doute ailleurs.

-« Je croyais… que c'était elle qui vous avait… alerté. Elle a réussi… à s'enfuir », répondit la Latina en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que cela empêche le monde de tourner autour d'elle.

-« Non, elle ne nous a pas contacté, nous ne savons toujours pas où elle est. C'est grâce à Roman que nous t'avons retrouvé », expliqua Kurt en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Zapata rouvrit les yeux en regardant vers le frère de Jane avec surprise, mais celui-ci surveillait Keaton et ne prêtait pas attention à eux… du moins c'était sans doute l'impression qu'il voulait donner.

-« Elle est encore… dehors… il faut la retrouver », dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Weller.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça celui-ci immédiatement. « Mais d'abord nous allons te faire conduire à l'hôpital ». Un ricanement étouffé attira leur attention, et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Keaton, qui bien que roulé en boule sur le sol après les coups qu'il avait reçu les regardait avec l'air de celui qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda Kurt avec colère.

-« Si ce n'est pas mignon… Vous pensez réellement pouvoir sauver votre amie », se moqua l'homme.

-« Et en quoi est-ce risible » ? Demanda Weller d'un ton dangereux.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le dirais » ? Le nargua l'ex agent de la CIA.

-« Parce que dans le cas contraire, je briserais chacun de tes os jusqu'à ce que tu répondes enfoiré », gronda Roman en appuyant son pied droit sur le bras fracturé de l'homme toujours au sol, lui arrachant un hurlement.

-« Vous êtes des agents fédéraux », marmonna Keaton, ne semblant pas croire ce qui lui arrivait et les regardant avec stupeur, s'attendant manifestement à avoir l'avantage comme il en avait l'habitude.

-« Eux oui, mais certainement pas moi », répondit Roman d'un ton froid en recommençant, déclenchant un nouveau hurlement de douleur de son prisonnier. Malgré la haine qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui, Weller et Zapata frissonnèrent en entendant ce son, et en voyant la détermination de Roman. L'homme qui était devant eux semblait ne faire qu'un avec celui qui avait tué tous ces policiers qui l'empêchaient d'aller soigner sa sœur lors de ce contrôle routier, et ils avaient un peu de mal à appréhender ce qui pouvait le motiver. Enfin à part sa haine pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur bien sûr, ce qui en y réfléchissant était déjà amplement suffisant…

-« Où est Patterson » ? Redemanda tout de même Kurt, décidant de mettre ses principes de côtés devant l'urgence de la situation.

-« Quelque part sur les docks », répondit Keaton en essayant de se redresser et en jetant un regard méfiant à Roman qui avait reculé d'un pas.

-« Où sur les docks » ? Le pressa l'agent fédéral.

-« Je ne sais pas… l'un des types que j'ai embauché est à sa recherche mais il ne m'a pas rappelé ».

-« Quel type » ?! Demanda Kurt d'un ton brusque, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Le genre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver… ce que votre collègue à fait en le frappant pour s'échapper », ricana Keaton, semblant retrouver un peu d'assurance.

-« Carmichael… C'est Dwight Carmichael qui est après elle » ? Demanda brusquement Kurt.

-« Qui est ce type » ? Demanda Roman.

-« Un violeur qui a échappé à la prison grâce à un vice de procédure », répondit Weller d'un ton dégouté. Zapata lui jeta un regard alarmé alors que le visage de Roman devenait encore plus dur si c'était possible.

-« Le téléphone… Il a appelé ce type », intervint Tasha en pointant Keaton.

-« Ouais… il risque d'y avoir un petit problème », marmonna Roman en indiquant la table derrière lui, sur laquelle il avait déposé tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Keaton, à savoir des clés de voitures, un portefeuille, un couteau à cran d'arrêt, un Glock 17 et surtout un téléphone qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs et dont l'écran et la coque étaient brisés en plusieurs endroits, sûrement dans la lutte pour le désarmer.

-« Merde », grogna Kurt dépité.

-« Dommage... vous n'avez plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'a pas déjà mis la main sur la jolie petite agent Patterson. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt appétissante et… », Keaton s'arrêta de les narguer lorsque Roman le souleva du sol par le col pour le claquer violemment plusieurs fois contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, Weller ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, l'ex-agent de la CIA avait l'air bien meurtri lorsque Roman s'arrêta.

-« Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça » ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton dur.

-« Il faut la retrouver », dit Tasha en essayant de se relever, obligeant Kurt à la rattraper une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-« Je vais essayer d'appeler Reade et Nas pour voir s'ils ont du nouveau », répondit son supérieur pour la calmer.

-« Demande leur s'ils ont des nouvelles de Jane », insista la Latina.

-« Jane, Jane, Jane… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'a que ce nom là à la bouche », grogna Keaton. « Vous avez l'air de la considérer comme une sorte d'héroïne alors qu'elle n'est qu'une terroriste ! Et croyez-moi quand je me suis occupé d'elle, elle avait l'air moins fière ! Vous auriez dû la voir se balancer au plafond pendant qu'on lui cognait dessus jusqu'au sang. Cette garce n'a que ce qu'elle mérite et… urgh », couina Keaton, sa diatribe interrompue par Roman qui fou de rage avait enroulé les deux mains autour du cou de l'ancien agent de la CIA et le soulevait du sol.

Ses pieds battirent nerveusement dans le vide alors que son visage virait au rouge sous la pression, et avant que qui que ce soit puisse intervenir, il devint soudain inerte. Roman relâcha sa prise et le corps tomba à ses pieds, où il le contempla un moment, la respiration haletante, essayant de reprendre son calme. Surpris par ce déchainement de violence, Kurt et Tasha adressèrent des regards suspicieux au frère de Jane, même si une part d'eux-mêmes comprenait sa réaction après avoir entendu Keaton se venter de ce qu'il avait fait à Jane. Weller faillit brandir son arme en voyant Roman se tourner vers eux, mais le jeune homme semblait être redevenu maître de lui-même. Pivotant sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Où allez-vous » ? L'arrêta Kurt, toujours méfiant.

-« Trouver Patterson avant que ce salopard ne mette les mains sur elle », répondit Roman avec un calme et un détachement effrayants pour quelqu'un qui venait de tuer un homme. Tasha et Weller échangèrent des regards surpris, notant qu'il ne l'avait cette fois-ci pas appelé « la petite blonde », ou « agent Patterson ». Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à nouveau leur attention vers la porte, Roman avait déjà disparu.

-« Je ne sais pas… si je dois être horrifiée par ce qu'il est capable de faire… ou contente qu'il soit de notre côté », marmonna Zapata en regardant le corps de son tortionnaire au sol, ayant du mal à croire qu'il ne nuirait plus jamais à son équipe… à sa famille. Bien sûr, sa mort allait poser de nombreux problèmes, mais ils traiteraient cela plus tard, une fois Patterson et Jane en sécurité…

-« Moi non plus », admit Kurt en l'aidant à se remettre debout et en la portant vers la sortie. À l'extérieur, une faible lueur indiquait que l'aube n'était plus très loin. Soudain un coup de feu retentit non loin, puis un autre. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard inquiet en se demandant si c'était Carmichael qui avait trouvé Patterson, ou Roman qui avait trouvé Carmichael, avant que leurs réflexions ne soient interrompues par le hurlement de plusieurs sirènes. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir entendu, et les agents du périmètre convergeaient vers eux.

-« Je vais appeler une ambulance et… eh là ! Tasha reste avec moi » ! Exhorta Kurt en sentant la jeune femme mollir dans ses bras et en la voyant tomber dans l'inconscience, rattrapée par les épreuves des dernières heures.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comme je le disais, difficile de faire cohabiter tous les points de vue, mais le prochain chapitre s'attardera beaucoup plus sur Patterson et sur Jane _._

 _Fin du chapitre 105_

30/08/2018


	106. Chap 106 - Piégée

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Guest et Vane84 pour vos review.

 **Fan28** : Pellington est un politicien avant tout. Il est prêt à prendre certains risques en laissant l'équipe continuer l'enquête contre Sandstorm à leur façon, parce qu'un succès lui rapporterait beaucoup, et qu'un échec serait très mal perçu par ses supérieurs, mais il ne prendra pas de décisions qui pourraient lui coûter son poste. Du moins, pas sans de très bonnes raisons de le faire ^^.

Tasha a passé un sale moment entre les mains de Keaton, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais son calvaire est fini. Ses amies par contre ne sont pas encore tirées d'affaire.

 **Gues** t : Et la voici ^^

 **Vane84** : oui, Roman a quelques problèmes de contrôle quand les choses concernent sa sœur, mais il faut dire que Keaton n'a pas arrangé les choses en se vantant comme ça lol. Maintenant, Kurt et Tasha devront cependant faire face aux conséquences. Quant à Patterson, est-ce que Roman va arriver à temps ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Avec l'aide de Roman, Kurt parvient à localiser l'endroit où Keaton détient Zapata. Malgré des tensions entre les deux hommes, et la méfiance de Roman qui pense que le FBI serait prêt à l'arrêter malgré l'aide qu'il leur apporte, le frère et le petit-ami de Jane coopèrent pour s'introduire dans le quartier des docks, malgré la présence d'agents du FBI à l'entrée, puis dans l'entrepôt où Keaton torture Zapata. Une fois l'agent libérée, ils interrogent Keaton pour savoir où se trouve Patterson. Devant l'arrogance et le manque de coopération de l'ancien directeur adjoint de la CIA, Roman perd patience et le frappe pour obtenir des réponses. Cela ne freine cependant pas Keaton, qui se vante de ce qu'il a fait subir à Jane. Roman perd alors patience et le tue sous le coup de la colère avant que Kurt ne puisse l'en empêcher. Peu affecté par l'évènement, il part ensuite à la recherche de Patterson, tandis que Weller doit s'occuper de Zapata qui a finit par s'évanouir du fait de ses blessures.

….

 **Chapitre 106 – Piégée**

….

 _Bureau du FBI, une heure et demi plus tôt_

Jane resta choquée un instant, avant de commencer à se débattre pour sortir de la poigne de fer des agents qui la maintenaient fermement.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais je n'ai tué personne » ! Protesta la jeune femme d'un ton qui semblait beaucoup trop hystérique même à ses propres oreilles, en regardant Weitz qui ressemblait à un enfant pour qui noël était arrivé plus tôt. Bien sûr ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais les criminels ne comptaient pas… Brièvement elle se demanda si Weitz pouvait être au courant pour sa participation indirecte à la mort de Mayfair, avant de décider que ce n'était pas le cas, sans quoi il n'aurait pas manqué de le mentionner. De toute façon, elle avait un accord signé qui garantissait qu'elle ne serait pas poursuivie pour cela, Kurt et Andrew Dickinson s'en étaient assurés. Non, Weitz n'était sans doute pas au courant de ça, sinon il ne se concentrerait pas sur… une minute… est-ce qu'il avait bien dit que Bellinger était mort ?

-« Est-ce que vous venez de dire que l'agent Bellinger est mort » ? Demanda Nas en fronçant les sourcils, semblant réaliser en même temps qu'elle de quoi il était question. Était-ce un coup de Shepherd ? Après l'avoir forcé à tuer son ami, est-ce que tout n'était qu'un piège pour se débarrasser d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait la puce ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Keaton, qui avait compris la menace que l'enquête de l'agent du FBI représentait pour lui et décidé de le faire taire ?

Peu importait dans l'immédiat cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être arrêtée. Pas maintenant alors que sa mère adoptive était prête à passer la suite de son plan… En fait, elle ne pouvait pas être arrêtée tout court, songea-t-elle avec un frisson en se remémorant ses trois mois de détention. Même si elle n'était pas livrée à nouveau à la CIA, ce qui n'était pas garanti malgré ses certitudes quant au soutien de l'équipe, la perspective de passer le reste de sa vie dans une prison de haute sécurité, enfermée dans une cellule de 8 m² 23 heures par jour sans communication avec qui que ce soit la terrifiait. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des longues périodes d'isolement que Keaton lui avait fait endurer, la laissant enfermée dans sa cellule des jours entiers dans le noir et sans nourriture, avec juste assez d'eau pour ne pas mourir de déshydratation…

Même si les conditions de vie dans une prison fédérale n'atteindraient pas ces extrêmes, la solitude pourrait la tuer bien plus sûrement que la faim ou la soif. Lorsque Keaton l'avait torturé, elle se pensait seule au monde, parce que son équipe la haïssait sans doute pour ce qu'elle avait fait. À l'époque, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils savaient, mais avec l'isolement, son esprit avait envisagé toutes sortes de possibilités, notamment qu'ils découvrent tout seuls son implication dans la mort de Mayfair. Comme Keaton avait passé son temps à lui répéter que ses amis savaient tout et étaient heureux de la voir punie pour ses erreurs… elle avait commencé à y croire. Son seul espoir avait été de trouver un moyen de s'évader pour se venger de ceux qui l'avaient placé dans cette situation. Secrètement, elle avait aussi espéré pourvoir faire amende honorable auprès de l'équipe, ce qui avait pris du temps mais c'était finalement réalisé. Maintenant… elle avait tout simplement trop à perdre à être séparé d'eux, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher…

-« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, l'agent Bellinger a été assassiné, et j'ai déjà la coupable », répondit Weitz en regardant vers Jane qui avait contracté ses muscles et semblait prête à tenter de se libérer par la force. Son sourire semblait la défier de le faire, de tenter de s'échapper et d'aggraver son cas, mais la jeune femme commençait à être beaucoup trop éprouvée par les dernières heures pour penser clairement.

-« Ok, je pense que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible malentendu », intervint Reade en s'avançant, remarquant que Jane semblait prête à faire quelque chose de terriblement stupide. Ceci-dit, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, étant donné qu'elle était accusée d'un meurtre qu'il savait qu'elle était incapable de commettre. Outre le fait que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, il serait totalement contreproductif pour elle de s'en prendre à l'une des rares personnes dans ce pays qui menait l'enquête sur les agissements de Keaton et de sa clique et pouvait la débarrasser de lui. Il attendit que Jane croise son regard, et d'un geste imperceptible de la tête lui fit signe de renoncer.

Elle ne devait surtout pas aggraver son cas et donner à Weitz ce qu'il voulait. Il était convaincu de son innocence, alors ils devaient se montrer patients et malins pour démonter les preuves que l'homme pensait avoir contre elle et blanchir son nom. L'agent savait que c'était beaucoup demander, considérant les craintes que Jane nourrissait toujours plus ou moins secrètement contre un événement de cette nature depuis son retour parmi eux. En fait… tout reposait sur la confiance qu'elle avait en eux… en lui, pour la protéger et l'aider. Après tout, la première fois que Weller l'avait arrêté elle n'avait pas résisté, pensant qu'on lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer et de faire valoir ses droits, et cela ne s'était pas très bien passé pour elle… Pendant un instant, il cru que son amie tatouée aller se déchainer malgré tout, mais elle finit par se calmer et sembla rassurée par sa présence, à son grand soulagement.

-« L'agent Bellinger est… était chargé d'enquêter sur une… agression dont Jane a été victime, elle n'a aucune raison de le tuer », intervint Nas.

-« Et pourtant elle l'a fait », répondit le procureur adjoint, manifestement toujours sûr de lui.

-«Il y a de meilleurs endroits pour discuter de vos accusations infondées qu'ici », intervint finalement Pellington. Jane lui jeta un regard surprit, avant de remarquer que beaucoup d'agents avaient cessé de travailler et regardaient dans leur direction. Au bout de la salle, elle remarqua que Monroe et Calligan étaient en plein conciliabule, sûrement pour décider qui allait appeler Kurt pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ses pensées momentanément distraites de sa situation, la jeune femme se demanda à nouveau où se trouvaient son petit-ami, ainsi que Patterson et Tasha. Normalement ils auraient dû attendre ici que sa mission prenne fin, à moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé une nouvelle piste concernant Shepherd ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Jane femme se sentit soudain tirée vers l'avant lorsque les deux agents qui la maintenaient la guidèrent vers l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. Juste avant de passer le coin du couloir, elle croisa le regard de Calligan qui écrivait furieusement sur une feuille, avant de la tourner vers elle. Un seul mot y était écrit, assez gros pour qu'elle puisse le voir malgré la distance : « avocat ». La brune sentit un élan de gratitude traverser son cœur, à l'idée que les hommes chargés de sa protection continuent à veiller sur elle et la croient innocente, malgré la situation. Pellington, Nas et Reade suivirent, mais l'un des agents accompagnant Weitz s'interposa lorsque l'agent afro-américain fit mine d'entrer avec eux dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul merci », dit ironiquement le procureur adjoint avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Tout ira bien Reade, je n'ai rien à cacher », dit Jane avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment.

-« C'est ce que nous verrons », se moqua Weitz.

-« Nous serons juste à côté », concéda Reade à contrecœur avant de se diriger vers la salle d'observation, la laissant seule avec son accusateur.

-« Attachez là, je n'aimerais pas recevoir un mauvais coup », ordonna Weitz à l'un des agents, qui s'exécuta et menotta Jane à la table. Celle-ci essaya de combattre la sensation de panique qui montait en elle, la situation lui semblant beaucoup trop semblable à ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsque Kurt l'avait arrêté.

-« Je n'ai rien fait » dit-elle tout de suite en voyant Weitz ouvrir la bouche après s'être installé en face d'elle alors que les agents quittaient la pièce.

-« Vous avez une idée du nombre de gens que j'ai entendu dire ça » ? Lui demanda l'homme de loi en secouant la tête.

-« Visiblement pas assez si j'en juge ce qu'a dit le juge Aldridge sur votre taux de réussite », rétorqua sèchement la brune, se souvenant avec colère du jour où l'homme avait prétendu éloigner Kira d'elle.

-« J'irais doucement sur l'ironie dans votre situation », l'avertit Weitz en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi ? Je suis innocente », répondit Jane d'un ton confiant.

-« Vraiment ? Alors commençons. Où étiez-vous hier soir » ? Demanda son interlocuteur en ouvrant un dossier.

-« Avec l'équipe, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de l'agent Patterson ».

-« Jusqu'à quelle heure » ?

-« Environ 22 h je pense », répondit Jane, se sentant un peu moins confiante en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air inquiet qu'elle ait un alibi.

-« Et ensuite » ?

-« J'ai dû partir sous couverture », admit la brune, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-« Seule, sans contact avec le FBI » ?

-« Oui… ».

-« Et en quoi consistait cette infiltration » ?

-« Vous n'êtes pas sur cette enquête, c'est confidentiel », répondit Jane d'un ton défensif. D'une part, avouer qu'elle venait de tuer plusieurs personnes ne serait pas bon pour elle, même s'il s'agissait de criminels, enfin à part Ethan, et d'autre part, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Weitz avec les informations concernant Sandstorm. L'homme n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que l'organisation de sa mère adoptive était capable de faire, et son désir de se faire bien voir afin d'obtenir un meilleur poste au détriment des évidences risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

-« Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien à cacher », persifla Weitz manifestement mécontent de sa réponse.

-« Je ne cache rien, il me semble que c'est mon droit de garder le silence non » ? Ironisa Jane. « Si vous voulez plus de précisions, adressez-vous à l'agent Nas ou au directeur adjoint Weller. Le directeur Pellington est également au courant si cela peut vous rassurer ». D'accord, ce n'était pas totalement vrai puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de débriefer ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille, mais elle doutait que même Pellington apprécie de voir Weitz s'immiscer dans leur enquête.

-« Bien… Vu votre état, je devine cependant que cette mission ne s'est pas très bien passée », insista Weitz en changeant d'approche et en désignant ses ecchymoses.

-« Le travail de terrain est dangereux », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Durant tout son trajet de retour elle avait tenu grâce à l'adrénaline dans son organisme, refusant de pleurer la mort de son ami parce que sa paranoïa la poussait à envisager que Shepherd ait mis un micro ou une caméra dans la voiture qu'elle avait utilisé. Ensuite, même dans le bus et le métro, elle avait lutté pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, par peur que des agents de sa mère ou de Parker ne la suivent jusqu'au FBI. Maintenant cependant, le contrecoup se faisait sentir, et entendre Weitz évoquer le sujet lui rappelait qu'elle avait dû tuer Ethan pour sauver sa propre vie… Peu importait qu'il le lui ait demandé pour faire cesser les tortures que Shepherd lui avait infligées, et même qu'il lui ait littéralement forcé la main lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle serait incapable d'aller au bout. La réalité était qu'elle l'avait tué, et rien ne pouvait changer cela…

-« Je n'en doute pas… Et est-ce que votre mission de ce soir ne consistait pas à tuer l'agent Bellinger » ? Demanda Weitz en sortant une photo du dossier devant lui et en la faisant glisser vers elle. Dessus, on y voyait Bellinger allongé sur le sol dans ce qui semblait être une ruelle, puisqu'il y avait une benne à ordure devant un mur de brique en arrière-plan. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Jane avait vu suffisamment de cadavre dans sa vie pour ne pas avoir besoin de regarder les trois trous rouges clairement visibles sur sa chemise blanche afin de comprendre qu'il était mort.

-« Je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas moi. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Il travaillait avec nous sur une enquête, en lien avec une de ses propres affaire », répondit Jane en repoussant la photo vers lui.

-« Alors expliquez-moi ceci », dit Weitz en poussant une nouvelle photo vers elle avec un sourire triomphant. La brune jeta un regard las dessus, avant de se figer.

-« Vous avez l'air de la reconnaître », insista l'homme d'un air réjouit, ayant noté sa réaction.

-« C'est une arme » répondit Jane, essayant de garder une voix neutre.

-« Pas n'importe qu'elle arme. Elle n'a plus de numéro de série c'est vrai, mais les empreintes qui sont dessus m'ont déjà dit qui l'avait eu entre les mains… vous ». Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune tatouée commença à se mordiller la lèvre. Effectivement, elle avait eu l'arme entre les mains, elle l'avait même gardée chez elle. Il s'agissait du pistolet qu'elle avait pris à un agent de Sandstorm mort des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle et Nas s'étaient rendues par erreur dans la planque où sa mémoire avait été effacée. À l'époque, l'équipe n'était pas trop partante pour qu'elle soit armée, mais comme personne ne lui avait réclamé le pistolet une fois à l'hôpital, elle l'avait gardé, se sentant plus rassurée d'avoir un moyen de se défendre. Ensuite elle l'avait laissé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et oublié là lorsqu'elle avait emménagé chez Kurt.

-« J'ai déjà vu cette arme c'est vrai. Je l'ai récupéré sur un membre du groupe sur lequel nous enquêtons », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, sachant immédiatement que ce ne serait pas suffisant.

-« Donc vous avez volé une pièce à conviction sur une scène de crime… Pardon, non je rectifie, vous avez volé une arme intraçable sur une scène de crime, je me demande bien dans quel but… », ironisa Weitz d'un ton satisfait.

-« Je n'ai rien volé j'ai juste… oublié de la rendre », répondit piteusement la jeune femme, sachant elle-même à quel point sa réponse semblait pathétique.

-« Oh vraiment, je suis certain que c'est le genre de détail que l'on oublie tous les jours », commenta Weitz en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« C'est la vérité » !

-« Pour la beauté de la conversation, mettons que je vous crois. Comment cette arme est-elle arrivée sur les lieux du crime » ? Demanda son interlocuteur d'un ton condescendant.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Elle était dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit la dernière fois que j'ai regardé il y a plusieurs semaines de ça ».

-« Et vous n'avez pas remarqué sa disparition » ? Demanda Weitz d'un ton dubitatif.

-« Je… je ne vis plus là-bas depuis quelque temps », admit Jane.

-« Vraiment ? Et où une amnésique sans ressource peut-elle se loger dans une ville comme New-York » ?

-« Kurt… Le directeur adjoint Weller a proposé de m'héberger quelques temps », répondit Jane à contrecœur, sentant qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de la conversation depuis longtemps.

-« Ah oui, le directeur adjoint Kurt Weller, le chevalier servant, toujours prêt à aider la veuve et l'orphelin… Quelle est la nature de vos rapports avec lui » ?

-« Nous sommes amis », répondit défensivement Jane, comprenant trop tard le piège. Bien sûr que Weitz savait qu'elle vivait chez Kurt, il comptait justement là-dessus…

-« Si j'en crois les bruits de couloir dans ce bâtiment, vous êtes plus que ça… », insinua le procureur adjoint.

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde », grogna Jane en essayant de croiser les bras, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par les menottes à ses poignets.

-« Oh vous allez comprendre pourquoi… L'agent Bellinger était spécialisé dans les affaires impliquant d'autres agents qui abusaient de leur pouvoir…Ma théorie est qu'il a trouvé quelque chose sur l'agent Weller, et que vous l'avez tué pour le faire taire pour protéger votre petit-ami. Alors ? J'ai bon » ?

-« Bellinger n'enquêtait pas sur Kurt » ! Protesta Jane. « Demandez à son coéquipier, il vous le dira » !

-« Malheureusement pour vous, il est introuvable en ce moment ».

-« C'est ridicule ! C'est une chasse aux sorcières, vous voulez vous venger parce que Kurt vous a remis à votre place dans l'affaire Sanders », accusa la brune.

-« Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, ce ne sont pas mes empreintes qui sont sur l'arme du crime », répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est ridicule… Avec tout le temps que j'ai passé au FBI vous pensez réellement que je laisserais une arme couverte de mes empreintes sur une scène de crime ? Si j'avais fait ce dont vous m'accusez, pourquoi faire une telle erreur » ? Se défendit la jeune femme.

-« Même les criminels les plus méticuleux font des erreurs, c'est même comme ça qu'on les attrape généralement. Ils sont trop arrogants, trop sûrs d'eux, et un beau jour la justice les rattrape ».

-« Sauf qu'il y a un problème avec votre théorie, je n'ai pas tué Bellinger. Hormis votre délire de penser que Kurt pouvait avoir quelque chose à cacher qui l'amènerait à comploter un meurtre, quel serait mon mobile » ?

-« À vous de me le dire… Vous savez, si l'agent Weller vous a poussé à faire cela pour protéger sa carrière et que vous acceptez de témoigner conter lui, nous pourrions conclure un arrangement… ».

-« Vous débloquez complétement, Kurt ne ferais jamais ça » ! S'indigna Jane, omettant le fait qu'elle ne témoignerait jamais contre son petit-ami, quelles que soient les circonstances, son attitude se chargeant de faire passer le message.

-« Alors vous plongerez toute seule pour meurtre ».

-« Je n'ai pas tiré sur Bellinger », répéta Jane, commençant à se lasser de répéter sans arrêt la même chose, même si pour avoir assisté à de nombreux interrogatoires elle savait que c'était une technique classique visant à obtenir justement ce genre de résultat.

-« Donc si nous faisons des prélèvements sur vos mains, il n'y aura aucune trace de poudre » ? Demanda Weitz.

Jane se tût, sachant que les choses ne se présentaient pas bien. Elle s'était lavé les mains à la station-service et avait jeté ses vêtements tachés de sang, mais elle ignorait totalement si des traces avaient pu rester sur sa peau malgré tout. Si c'était le cas, nul doute que Weitz s'en servirait immédiatement contre elle… En y réfléchissant, elle constat avec effroi à quel point sa situation était mauvaise. Il y avait ses empreintes sur l'arme du crime, et elle n'avait pas d'alibi. Même si elle décidait de mentionner la mission, avec tous les risques que Shepherd l'apprenne par une taupe qu'elle pourrait encore avoir au Bureau, il n'y avait pas de témoins. Aucun innocent n'avait été impliqué, et tous les agents de Sandstorm envoyés avec elle étaient morts, ainsi qu'Ethan.

Cade était en fuite et manifestement peu disposé à l'aider après ce qui venait d'arriver et Shepherd et Parker ne se précipiteraient certainement pas pour lui fournir un alibi. Elle n'avait effectivement que sa parole, et il était clair que Weitz avait déjà décidé qu'il ne la croyait pas.

-« Je veux un avocat », répondit-elle finalement en relevant les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait dû garder son calme et écouter le conseil de Monroe et Calligan en faisant appel à un avocat immédiatement.

-« Croyez-moi, il vous en faudra un bon », acquiesça Weitz d'un air content de lui. Son triomphe fut de courte durée, car la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux mi-longs et au regard sévère, entrer accompagnée de deux hommes en costumes.

-« Cet interrogatoire est terminé », dit la femme d'un ton autoritaire.

-« Et au nom de quoi » ? S'offusqua Weitz en se levant. « Même si vous êtes son avocate, Jane Doe n'est pas prête de sortir d'ici librement avec ce que j'ai sur elle » !

-« Ce que vous avez c'est une arme dérobée chez elle, ce qui explique ses empreintes», répliqua la nouvelle venue. « N'importe qui aurait pu la placer là ».

-« J'ai aussi un témoin » ! Répondit Weitz ne voulant visiblement pas lâcher sa proie. Jane cligna des yeux de surprise, car il n'avait pas mentionné cela avant.

-« Vraiment ? Quel témoin » ? Demanda la femme, aussi sceptique qu'elle sur ce nouveau développement.

-« Quelqu'un qui a appelé le 911 juste après le meurtre et qui a dit voir une femme avec un oiseau tatoué dans le cou fuir la scène de crime ».

-« Cette personne a-t-elle un nom » ? Demanda la femme d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Ce… c'était un appel anonyme », avoua Weitz à contrecœur.

-« Anonyme vraiment ? Si je devais émettre une opinion, cela ressemble davantage à un coup monté. Quelqu'un a décidé de faire porter le chapeau à miss Doe et vous avez couru ». Maintenant qu'elle était évoquée, la perspective semblait beaucoup plus logique à Jane, qui ne voyait que deux candidats qui pourraient lui en vouloir à ce point : Keaton, ou Parker.

-« Vous oubliez que Jane Doe n'a pas d'alibi », répliqua Weitz, la tirant de ses pensées.

-« Elle en a un, elle était en mission sous couverture comme elle vous l'a dit. D'ailleurs… les relevés des bornes auxquelles son téléphone portable s'est connecté indiquent que toute la soirée elle s'est trouvée à l'opposée du lieu du meurtre ». En entendant ces mots, Jane se retint de montrer sa surprise. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone à Kurt avant de partir en mission, ce qui indiquait qu'il s'était ensuite déplacé avec à travers la ville. La question était : pourquoi ? Dans l'immédiat elle avait cependant d'autres soucis à gérer, en priorité celui de savoir qui était cette femme. Sa nature méfiante lui disait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'une inconnue apparaisse d'un coup de nulle part pour la défendre sans contrepartie.

-« Cela ne prouve rien », nia Weitz même s'ils pouvaient voir le doute dans ses yeux.

-« Alors peut-être que ceci sera plus parlant », répondit sa mystérieuse alliée en récupérant une photo que lui tendait l'un des hommes avec elle. « Cela vient d'une caméra de circulation à environ six blocks de là où le corps de l'agent Bellinger a été découvert. Et regardez l'horodatage, c'est trois minutes avant l'heure à laquelle la police a reçu un appel pour signaler le corps… je doute fortement que miss Doe ait pu parcourir cette distance en aussi peu de temps ». De là où elle était, Jane pouvait voir qu'elle se trouvait sur la place passager de la voiture qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à la planque de Sandstorm. Manifestement le chauffeur n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait pour ne pas laisser de trace, même si dans le cas présent cela jouait en sa faveur.

-« En passant j'aimerais savoir comment vous espérez qu'elle puisse vous fournir un alibi valable alors que le corps n'a même pas encore été autopsié… Compte tenu de l'heure à laquelle il a été découvert, tout ce que vous avez c'est une première estimation de la part du médecin légiste, qui peut en réalité varier de plusieurs heures… La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez eu quelque chose à montrer, c'est sans doute parce que vous avez fait accélérer l'analyse des empreintes, et que celles de miss Doe sont ressorties rapidement puisqu'elles figurent dans la base du FBI en tant que victime et consultante. Et encore, en supposant que vous n'ayez pas juste demandé de vérifier cette correspondance particulière en espérant valider votre théorie… À mon avis, on vous a fourni la coupable idéale et vous n'avez pas cherché plus loin… », ajouta la femme pour enfoncer le clou.

-« Peu importe ce que vous pensez, j'ai ses empreintes sur l'arme du crime et Jane Doe n'ira nulle part, même si vous êtes la meilleure avocate du monde », s'entêta Weitz.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais avocate. Mon nom est Emilie Walkers, et je suis la directrice adjointe de la CIA. Et vous vous trompez, Jane Doe va venir avec moi, question de sécurité nationale », dit la femme en tendant un papier à Weitz. Sous le choc, Jane pâlit en regardant la nouvelle venue, le soulagement qu'elle ressentait de voir l'accusation de meurtre écartée maintenant totalement oublié.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 106_

05/09/2018


	107. Chap 107 - Self-control

Hello hello.

Comme promis, nous repassons à deux chapitres par semaine, afin de réduire l'attente entre les chapitres. Voici donc le moment de savoir ce qui arrive à Patterson, et quelles sont les intentions de la nouvelle venue envers Jane.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Guest (enfin les 3 Guest lol) pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, Weitz était content de lui, mais il avait ses raisons ^^. Quant à savoir qui a fait tout ça pour la piéger, réponse très bientôt, même si pour le moment elle doit faire face à d'autres problèmes.

 **Gues** t : Comme je le disais en intro, au départ je devais faire les deux points de vue, mais faute de temps j'ai dû couper le chapitre en me concentrant sur Jane. Dans celui-ci cependant, tu vas savoir ce qui arrive à Patterson ^^.

 **Guest 2 :** Zapata s'est évanouie dans les bras de Weller après sa libération, tu sauras ce qu'ils font à la fin de ce chapitre ^^.Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, il en reste environ 6 ou 7 pour conclure l'histoire principale (sauf si faute de temps je dois encore couper certains chapitres). Certaines personnes m'avaient demandé il y a déjà un petit moment si je ferais une suite, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Par contre je ferais sûrement quelques chapitres supplémentaires qui se passeront tout de suite après la fin de l'histoire, afin de montrer ce que deviennent les personnages (un peu comme un hors-série).

 **Guest 3** : You'll have the answer about Jane in this chapter ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Pendant que Kurt et Roman tentent de sauver Patterson et Zapata, Jane fait face à de nouvelles accusations portées contre elle par Weitz. L'homme est convaincu qu'elle a tué l'agent Bellinger, ce qui n'aide pas la jeune femme à faire face au stress qu'elle ressent déjà après sa mission pour Shepherd. Pire que tout, une arme couverte des empreintes de Jane a été retrouvée sur les lieux du meurtre. Les choses ne s'annoncent pas bien pour la jeune femme tatouée, qui reconnait avoir récupéré cette arme des semaines plus tôt sur un des hommes de Sandstorm tué lorsqu'elle et Nas étaient tombées dans une embuscade. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jusqu'ici jamais mentionné cette arme au FBI ne joue pas en sa faveur tout comme son absence d'alibi pour le meurtre. Avec angoisse, Jane se rend compte que même si elle renseignait Weitz sur la nature de l'enquête contre Sandstorm, elle n'a que sa parole à offrir sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait durant les dernières heures. Contre toute attente, elle reçoit de l'aide d'une inconnue qui se présente pour démonter les preuves que Weitz a contre elle. Son soulagement est cependant de courte durée, car il s'avère que la femme est la remplaçante de Keaton à la CIA, et qu'elle souhaite emmener Jane.

….

 **Chapitre 107 – Self-control**

….

 _Bureau du FBI, durant l'interrogatoire de Jane_

Regroupés dans la salle d'observation, Reade, Nas et Pellington observaient le début de la conversation avec des sentiments mitigés. Reade était nerveux et en colère, tandis que Nas, bien que semblant plus calme en apparence, fronçait les sourcils en permanence. Malgré l'amélioration de leurs relations durant ces dernières semaines, une fois qu'elle avait semblé arrêter d'harceler Jane, l'agent afro-américain était cependant incapable de dire si c'était de l'inquiétude, ou si l'agent de la NSA pensait à ce que cela impliquait pour leur enquête contre Sandstorm.

D'un point de vue purement professionnel, perdre Jane serait évidemment un coup dur, car maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir regagné la confiance de Shepherd, sa valeur en tant qu'agent infiltré avait considérablement augmentée. Bien sûr, ce n'était absolument pas ce qui préoccupait Reade à l'heure actuelle, mais l'agent savait que derrière le regard indifférent qu'il jetait à la scène, Pellington était sans doute en train d'évaluer froidement la situation. Il ne connaissait pas Jane comme eux, et la jugeait même probablement capable d'une telle action sous la pression. Si Weitz parvenait à le convaincre que Jane était coupable, ou au moins que la situation nécessitait une enquête plus poussée, il la laisserait tomber sans hésiter pour éviter que cela ne rejaillisse sur le FBI. Même s'il ne faisait qu'accepter son placement en détention provisoire, les conséquences pourraient être terrible. D'une part parce qu'une fois dans une prison fédérale, il y avait toujours un risque que la CIA vienne la récupérer, et d'autre part parce qu'il savait que Jane ne supporterait pas d'être enfermée.

C'était encore une chose qui mettait Reade en colère, car il avait clairement vu le bref éclair de terreur dans ses yeux lorsque Weitz avait insisté pour qu'elle soit attachée comme une criminelle. L'agent savait que cela lui avait remémoré de mauvais souvenirs, lorsque Weller l'avait arrêté et qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, juste avant que Keaton ne vienne la prendre. Ce qui l'enrageait encore plus était d'être totalement impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Faire irruption et déclencher un scandale dans la salle d'interrogatoire ne se terminerait bien ni pour lui, ni pour Jane. Au contraire, Weitz y verrait sans doute une interférence de sa part, et la confirmation que Jane avait quelque chose à cacher.

-« Monsieur… il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir », intervint un jeune agent que personne n'avait entendu entrer.

-« Qui est-ce » ? Demanda Pellington.

-« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu dire son nom », répondit l'agent d'un ton incertain.

-« Très bien, j'arrive », soupira le directeur du FBI, avant de se tourner vers lui. « Agent Reade, essayez de joindre l'agent Weller pour savoir où il en est dans la recherche des agents Patterson et Zapata. Et… n'empirez pas la situation ». Reade retint de justesse le sarcasme qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, avant de se tourner vers Nas une fois que l'homme eut quitté la pièce.

-« Des nouvelles » ?

-« Rien de la part des agents que nous avons déployés autour des docks », répondit l'agent de la NSA en secouant la tête après avoir jeté un œil à sa tablette. « Ceci-dit, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Si l'agent Weller a bel et bien réussi à convaincre Roman de nous aider ils éviteront tous contacts avec nos hommes sur le terrain ».

-« Tout ça est un piège, c'est la seule option », répondit Reade en regardant à nouveau vers la vitre d'observation où Jane essayait de faire bonne figure même si les choses ne se passaient pas très bien. Il grogna lorsque Weitz révéla qu'il avait les empreintes de son amie sur l'arme du crime, et lorsqu'elle commença à s'empêtrer dans ses explications pour se justifier.

-« Je suis d'accord, mais Jane ne devrait pas essayer de se justifier toute seule… Weitz semble bien mieux préparé qu'elle ». Reade soupira en opinant de la tête, sachant cependant que son amie était tout simplement trop têtue pour demander de l'aide, et que cela risquait de lui jouer des tours.

-« Bon sang Jane, tais-toi et demande un avocat », marmonna-t-il en voyant qu'en s'entêtant à essayer d'expliquer la situation, elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer davantage. Lui-même comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi à l'époque, et pourquoi cela lui était sans doute sorti de la tête ensuite, mais il était douteux que ce soit le cas de Weitz.

-« Attendez… des coups de feu ont été signalés près de l'une des entrées des docks », dit soudain Nas, le distrayant de ses pensées.

-« Où ça » ? L'agent afficha rapidement une image sur son écran, et ils étudièrent un instant la situation. « Vous pensez que c'est Weller » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant la tête vers elle.

-« Je l'ignore. D'après les premiers renseignements, l'un des gardiens a demandé une ambulance et la police près du secteur G-4, avant que son collègue n'entende des coups de feu sur la radio… Eh bien, techniquement il n'a pas eu le temps de donner le lieu, mais il était censé se trouver dans ce secteur à cette heure-ci », précisa l'agent de la NSA.

-« Ok… Même si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, nous devons vérifier… Eh merde » ! S'exclama Reade après avoir regardé son téléphone.

-« Quoi » ?

-« Un message de Weller ! Il me l'a envoyé il y a plus d'une heure », pesta l'agent du FBI.

-« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas vu plus tôt » ? Demanda Nas avec étonnement et une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

-« Parce qu'il l'a envoyé depuis un prépayé, je sais que c'est lui uniquement parce qu'il a signé le message. Comme mon téléphone est configuré pour ne pas considérer les messages inconnus comme prioritaires, je n'ai pas eu de notification quand je l'ai reçu », soupira Reade.

-« Que dit-il » ? Rapidement, Reade relaya les informations contenues dans le message. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela renforçait leur conviction sur ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-« Je vais envoyer un groupe sur place, avec Calligan. Il saura garder la tête froide », dit finalement Reade avant d'hésiter en voyant que la conversation entre Weitz et Jane ne s'annonçait pas bien pour la jeune femme.

-« Allez-y, je reste ici », dit Nas en suivant son regard. « Vous devez vous assurer que les hommes qui vont aller en renfort sont conscients de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Si Roman est avec Weller et qu'ils ont retrouvé les agents Patterson et Zapata, il pourrait très mal réagir en voyant d'autres agents armés débarquer… ». Reade hésita quelques secondes de plus en regardant Jane, avant d'acquiescer en se tournant vers elle.

-« Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler le groupe et de le briefer, et je reviens. Protégez là c'est compris » ?

-« Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver », promit gravement l'agent de la NSA. Avec un hochement de tête, Reade quitta la pièce en trombe. Plus vite il informait les hommes qu'il comptait envoyer en renfort de ce qu'ils auraient à faire, et plus vite il pourrait revenir pour s'assurer que Jane allait bien.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt, devant le bureau de Pellington_

Le bruit des voix qui provenait du bureau que le directeur du FBI utilisait lorsqu'il était en visite à New-York interrompit Brianna, qui s'apprêtait à frapper. La jeune femme avait beau être jeune, elle avait déjà été l'assistante de la directrice adjointe Bethany Mayfair auparavant, et elle était celle de Kurt Weller maintenant. Chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts, mais ils détestaient tous les deux être interrompus lorsqu'ils étaient en entretien, et Pellington avait montré plusieurs fois qu'il partageait ce sentiment. Réfléchissant, la jeune femme se dit que ce qu'elle avait à faire signer pouvait attendre et s'apprêtait à battre en retraire, lorsque les voix se firent plus précises.

Sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur son professionnalisme, la jeune femme fit un pas supplémentaire vers la porte, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas complétement fermée, ce qui permettait au son de filtrer.

-« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Je ne peux pas tout simplement remettre Jane Doe à la CIA, après tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières semaines », dit la voix de Pellington. Brianna retint de justesse un hoquètement choqué en portant la main à sa bouche. Comme tous les présents dans l'open-space ce jour-là, elle avait assisté à l'altercation entre Jane Doe et un homme, qui avait plus tard était identifié comme le directeur adjoint de la CIA Jake Keaton. Un homme qui donnait une impression détestable au premier abord, ce qui avait ensuite était confirmé lorsque l'homme s'était littéralement vanté devant eux d'avoir torturé la jeune femme tatouée. Elle se rappelait la détresse et la terreur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Jane, ce qui l'avait beaucoup marqué.

Bien qu'elles ne se parlent souvent que pour échanger des politesses, Brianna avait rapidement admiré la jeune femme. Après avoir été retrouvée nue et couverte de tatouages dans un sac, celle-ci s'était battue pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé, et avait contribué à bon nombre d'enquêtes depuis son arrivée au sein de l'équipe Weller. Sous son abord un peu distant, qui était plus un moyen de se protéger que sa vraie personnalité, elle savait que Jane Doe cachait un grand cœur, pour l'avoir vu quelques fois agir avec la fillette dont elle avait temporairement eu la garde après l'accident de ses parents, et surtout l'avoir vu se faire une place au sein de l'équipe formée par les agents Patterson, Zapata et Reade. Ce n'était un secret pour personne au bureau qu'ils formaient un groupe plutôt fermé, presque une famille, avec le directeur adjoint Weller, et le fait que grâce à sa détermination et sa gentillesse elle ait réussi à s'y faire une place montrait à quel point elle était forte. Toute cette force avait cependant semblé s'envoler après la rencontre avec ce Keaton, pour laisser à la place une femme traumatisée et effrayée, ce qui avait était un contraste saisissant.

Après l'altercation, toute l'équipe avait semblé à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, et il avait même fallu plusieurs agents pour retenir Weller qui voulait en découdre physiquement avec son homologue de la CIA. Connaissant son attachement à Jane Doe et à son équipe, ce n'était pas très étonnant lorsque que l'on prenait en compte le fait que l'homme avait torturé l'une, et agressé un membre de l'autre, d'après les accusations que la brune tatouée avait portées contre lui. Le choc avait été important pour les agents présents, encore plus lorsque Pellington et Weller avaient pris la parole pour expliquer que tout était vrai, et que les tatouages sur le corps de Jane Doe comprenaient des informations qui pouvaient mener à des opérations de la CIA, ce qui faisait d'elle une cible.

Pellington et Weller avaient ensuite été très clairs sur le fait que Keaton ne devait plus être autorisé ni à entrer dans le bâtiment, ni à s'approcher de Jane Doe ou de l'agent Patterson. Tout le monde en avait convenu, et l'évènement avait attisé les passions, avant que la pression ne retombe un peu lorsque la nouvelle s'était répandue que Keaton avait été mis à pied par la CIA. Que le directeur envisage lui-même de déroger à ses propres ordres était donc des plus déconcertant…

-« J'en suis consciente, mais ce n'est que temporaire. La question n'est pas de savoir si vous voulez que nous ayons accès à Jane Doe, mais plutôt si vous voulez sauver vos agents… », répondit une voix de femme, attirant à nouveau son attention.

-« Bien sûr que je tiens à retrouver mes agents ! Mais tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez pris des mesures appropriées contre Keaton lorsque je l'ai demandé » ! S'emporta le directeur du FBI, et Brianna pu l'entendre arpenter nerveusement son bureau.

-« Keaton a été suspendu dès que nous avons su ce qu'il avait fait à l'agent Patterson. Il était en attente d'une procédure disciplinaire, mais personne n'aurait cru qu'il irait jusque-là… Perdre son travail lui a visiblement fait perdre la raison », répondit calmement l'inconnue.

-« Au point d'enlever deux de mes agents » !

-« C'est vrai, et nous avons besoin de Jane Doe comme monnaie d'échange pour les récupérer. La balle est dans votre camp maintenant. Vous pouvez continuer à vous débrouiller seul, avec des résultats incertains, ou vous pouvez me laisser voir Jane Doe et récupérer les agents Patterson et Zapata ». Il y eut un long silence, puis dans un soupir, Pellington répondit.

-« Très bien… Que Dieu me pardonne, mais nous allons suivre votre plan. Jane Doe est actuellement dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 4 ». Entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte, Brianna se dépêcha de fuir vers le premier bureau vide qu'elle trouva afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Pour retrouver les agents Patterson et Zapata, Pellington allait réellement livrer Jane Doe à ceux qui l'avaient torturé la première fois ? Ce n'était pas correct… Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… Brièvement, la jeune femme pensa au directeur adjoint Weller, qui ces derniers temps s'était considérablement rapproché de l'amnésique à la peau couverte d'encre. Ils essayaient d'être discrets, ce qui était à la fois amusant et presque attendrissant, mais la plupart des agents soupçonnaient qu'ils étaient en couple. Malheureusement, Weller n'était pas là, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais laissé faire cela.

Penchant prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'assistante regarda la femme qu'elle avait entendue parler sortir du bureau, accompagnée de deux hommes à la carrure imposante. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers un raccourci. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas arriver avant eux, mais elle pouvait toujours prévenir l'agent Reade. Lui ne laisserait pas cela arriver, elle en était sûre, même si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire risquait de leur valoir des ennuis auprès de Pellington. Certaines choses étaient tout simplement trop importantes pour attendre sans rien faire…

…

 _Quartier des docks, quelques temps plus tôt_

Le souffle court, Patterson essaya de se faire la plus petite possible dans son coin en entendant les pas de son agresseur approcher. Mentalement, la jeune femme maudit son imprudence. En rencontrant le vigile, elle avait baissé sa garde, se pensant tirée d'affaire. Afin de ne pas paraître menaçante, elle avait laissé tomber la barre de fer au sol, et lorsque les coups de feu avaient éclaté, elle avait pris la fuite sans pouvoir la récupérer. Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, sans arme et espérant passer inaperçu… Le côté rationnel de son esprit lui disait que le vigile avait eu le temps de prévenir ses camarades avant qu'on lui tire dessus, et que la police était sans doute déjà en route. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir trop d'espoirs. Même si le message avait été entendu, personne ne devait avoir d'idée de leur localisation précise, ce qui allait considérablement compliquer la tâche des secours pour les retrouver.

Un temps qu'elle n'avait probablement pas, songea-t-elle en apercevant l'homme qui la poursuivait entrer dans son champ de vision depuis sa cachette. Soudain, il se mit à ralentir, et avec horreur la blonde remarqua ce qui avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'elle avait fui le bureau, elle s'était coupée au bras sur un tesson de verre, et quelque part entre le lieu où le vigile avait été abattu et ici, son pansement de fortune s'était desserré. Plusieurs gouttes étaient tombées sur le sol, et visiblement son poursuivant venait de les remarquer. Dans son malheur, elle avait un peu de chance, car cela ne formait pas une piste directe jusqu'à son abri, du moins d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. C'était cependant suffisant pour qu'il sache qu'elle se trouvait tout près et réduire son champ de recherche...

Mentalement, Patterson fit l'inventaire de sa situation. Son bras blessé commençait à l'élancer douloureusement, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin… pas qu'elle se serait risquée dans un combat au corps-à-corps avec un homme armé de toute façon… Elle n'avait pas d'arme, pas de moyen de joindre des secours, en fait tout ce dont elle disposait c'était de la vieille couverture du bureau où elle s'était réfugiée, qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. À moins de se cacher dessous comme une enfant de trois ans en espérant que si elle ne le voyait pas, cela voulait dire que son agresseur ne la voyait pas non plus, cela ne lui serait pas très utile.

-« Allez sors, je sais que tu es là » ! Cria son agresseur, la faisant sursauter. « Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher et je ne te ferais pas de mal… Enfin, pas trop ». Cette fois-ci, malgré la peur, la jeune femme roula des yeux en songeant que c'était sans doute là l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une offre raisonnable. Le son de la voix était tout proche cependant, et elle chercha frénétiquement un autre moyen de fuir. Sa meilleure chance serait d'arriver à revenir sur ses pas et de récupérer l'arme et la radio du vigile, mais Dwight se trouvait entre elle et son objectif, et elle doutait de pouvoir le dépasser sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité la gagna. La benne derrière laquelle elle se cachait se trouvait légèrement en surplomb, juste devant un plan incliné qui devait servir pour les livraisons. Si elle jouait bien cette carte… oui ! Son agresseur venait de se placer juste devant.

Espérant que la benne n'était pas trop lourde, la jeune femme déverrouilla le système de blocage des roues le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible avant de caller son dos contre le mur. Son appui assuré, elle replia les jambes devant elle, les posant contre la paroi de métal. Contractant ses muscles, Patterson commença à exercer une pression constante sur la benne, qui vibra lentement. L'objet était moins lourd qu'elle le craignait, mais il lui fallait tout de même faire un sérieux effort pour la déplacer. Avec un horrible grincement de métal, la benne commença à bouger, et elle sut instantanément qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant que la surprise ne disparaisse et que l'homme comprenne ce qu'elle préparait. L'adrénaline lui donna un coup de fouet, et après un dernier effort la benne commença à dévaler la rampe en direction de son poursuivant.

Sans attendre de voir le résultat, blonde se releva et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Derrière, la benne heurta quelque chose avec fracas, et plusieurs jurons se firent entendre, avant qu'un coup de feu ne claque sur le mur tout près de sa tête. Sans ralentir, Patterson se rua vers la première porte qu'elle trouva, appuyant frénétiquement sur la poignée. Malheureusement, elle était verrouillée, ce qui l'obligea à reprendre sa course sans attendre. Pour elle, tout semblait n'être que la répétition du même geste, car chaque porte derrière laquelle elle espérait trouver le salut était hermétiquement fermée. Ses poumons et ses jambes commençaient à brûler sous l'effet de l'effort qu'elle leur demandait, et elle dû finalement s'arrêter à une nouvelle intersection, haletante.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux scannaient rapidement les alentours à la recherche d'une issue, ou plus important, de son poursuivant. Elle avait complétement perdue la notion du temps durant sa fuite, mais d'après son état de fatigue, cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'elle courait. Maintenant que le rugissement du sang dans ses oreilles s'estompait un peu, l'agent prenait conscience que le bruit de l'océan lui semblait plus lointain. Dans sa fuite, elle avait dû s'éloigner sans s'en rendre compte de son objectif initial, les grues qu'elle avait vu en activité au loin, espérant y trouver de l'aide. Cette zone semblait au contraire beaucoup plus calme, ce qui diminuait ses options. Jetant un regard vers son bras, elle constata que le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait resserré dessus tenait toujours, mais savait qu'elle allait devoir trouver un médecin très rapidement. Même si la blessure était trop peu profonde pour risquer qu'elle se vide de son sang, il y avait toujours le risque qu'elle attrape une infection.

Instinctivement, sa main se porta à nouveau sur son ventre, où son bébé grandissait à l'abri du monde extérieur. L'idée raffermit sa détermination, il était hors de question de laisser quiconque faire du mal à son enfant. Sa meilleure chance pour le moment était de trouver un autre bureau, cette fois-ci muni d'un téléphone en état de marche et de s'y cacher en attendant les renforts. Reprenant sa marche à une allure plus lente, elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affut d'un bruit qui l'avertirait que son agresseur l'avait retrouvé. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers un bâtiment à deux étages, avec le logo d'une compagnie de transport. Bien sûr à cette heure de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin puisqu'elle voyait que la luminosité augmentait progressivement, personne ne s'y trouvait, mais elle avait des chances d'y dénicher un téléphone. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée, elle trouva sans surprise celle-ci fermée, avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans la vitre sur sa droite. Derrière elle, la silhouette de Dwight se dressait, l'arme pointée sur elle. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea sur le côté, et le coup de feu claqua dans la vitre qui ne se brisa pas, mais s'étoila autour de l'impact.

Se ruant vers l'escalier anti-incendie qui menait au deuxième étage, Patterson commença à grimper lorsque son pied droit rata soudain une marche. Sa cheville se tordit sous son poids en heurtant la marche précédente, et elle s'effondra durement dans l'escalier, sa tête heurtant le rebord d'une autre marche.

-« Tu pensais réellement t'en tirer comme ça » ? Demanda l'homme avec colère en s'approchant. Un peu sonnée, la jeune femme essaya de continuer à ramper vers le haut, tout en regardant derrière elle. Le nez de Dwight était ensanglanté et de travers, et malgré son état de désorientation, elle en éprouva un bref moment de satisfaction, à l'idée que la benne l'ait heurté, ou qu'il se soit fait cela en sautant de côté pour l'éviter.

-« Je suis agent fédéral », bégaya la jeune femme en étouffant un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle essaya de reprendre appui sur sa cheville droite pour se redresser.

-« Je m'en fous complétement », gronda son assaillant en s'approchant le visage déformé par la colère. Patterson sentit la terreur l'envahir, mais alors que Dwight se tenait au pied de l'escalier et tendait la main vers elle, une masse de muscle le heurta violemment pour l'envoyer contre le mur. Encore un peu désorientée, l'agent du FBI plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le visage de son sauveur, remarquant enfin une longue cicatrice au-dessus et au-dessous de son œil droit.

-« Roman », souffla-t-elle stupéfaite en observant le combat. Le frère de Jane était clairement supérieur au criminel de bas étage qui lui faisait face, et d'un geste sec lui brisa le poignet qui tenait l'arme, la laissant tomber au sol. L'homme hurla de douleur, mais transforma cette souffrance en colère, et parvint à se dégager d'un coup d'épaule qui envoya à son tour Roman contre le mur. Celui-ci sembla à peine remarquer le coup, et repartit tout de suite à la charge, enchainant plusieurs coups de poings visant des points sensibles : le foie, le plexus… tous conçus pour infliger le maximum de douleur. Finalement, il sembla se lasser de son punchingball humain et d'un coup de genou le mit au sol, avant de passer derrière lui en enroulant les bras autour de son cou dans une prise d'étranglement.

-« Roman non » ! Cria Patterson en le voyant faire. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ou alors qu'il l'ignorait volontairement, mais ses yeux croisèrent soudain les siens. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il n'était pas possédé par la soif de sang, au contraire, il semblait pris d'une colère froide mais était totalement maître de lui-même. Pour n'importe qui, il aurait pu sembler dangereux, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Patterson n'éprouvait que du soulagement et de la joie de le voir. Elle était incapable de l'expliquer, mais elle savait d'instinct que le frère de son amie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda-t-il en continuant d'étrangler sa proie, semblant curieux d'entendre ses raisons. « Ce type est un violeur, personne ne le regrettera ».

-« Il doit nous dire où est Tasha », objecta Patterson en secouant la tête, avant de s'arrêter lorsque le monde se mit à nouveau à tourner autour d'elle.

-« Weller et moi avons retrouvé la… l'agent qui a tiré sur ma sœur », grogna le jeune homme, même si il était évident qu'au départ il avait un qualificatif beaucoup moins flatteur en tête pour la Latina.

-« Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda aussitôt la blonde, sans plus se préoccuper du criminel qui faisait toujours des gestes désordonnés pour essayer de sortir de la poigne de fer de Roman.

-« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle n'était pas très en forme, Keaton a fait un sacré numéro sur elle. Mais elle était vivante et consciente », répondit le frère de Jane. En entendant ses mots, Patterson se sentit à la fois effrayée et soulagée. Effrayée car elle savait de quoi l'homme de la CIA était capable, et que son amie avait dû vivre l'enfer. Soulagée parce qu'elle était libre et en vie.

-« Ne le tue pas », dit-elle en voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pratiquement plus. « Tu vaux mieux que lui. Il doit être jugé pour ce qu'il a fait, et mourir comme ça serait beaucoup trop doux pour lui », essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, à l'exception de sa sœur et peut-être de sa mère, même si Shepherd aurait plutôt donné l'ordre inverse, il se serait contenter d'ignorer la demande. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit que ce qui l'avait surtout touché, c'était que la blonde pense qu'il valait mieux qu'un vulgaire criminel. Pour une raison étrange, cela éveillait un certain écho en lui, et il relâcha sa prise, Dwight s'effondrant immédiatement sur le sol devant Patterson.

-« Prise du sommeil, il vivra », commenta simplement Roman en la voyant regarder l'homme inconscient avec méfiance.

-« Ok… Est-ce que tu as un moyen de prévenir Kurt que nous sommes là ? Non, mieux, emmène-moi là-bas, je dois voir Tasha. Est-ce que Jane est revenue ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda très rapidement la jeune femme.

-« Ola doucement », répondit Roman en s'approchant alors qu'il la voyait sur le point de tourner de l'œil en essayant de se relever.

-« Le bébé… je dois aller à l'hôpital… je dois être sûre qu'il va bien », murmura ensuite la blonde avec inquiétude, son cerveau semblant passer d'une idée à l'autre.

-« Je vais appeler une ambulance », lui dit Roman en portant la main à sa poche arrière, avant de jurer.

-« Quoi » ?

-« J'ai dû perdre mon téléphone en courant pour venir ici », marmonna le jeune homme avec colère avant de fouiller l'homme inconscient à ses pieds. Il lâcha un nouveau juron en sortant un téléphone de la veste de Dwight, manifestement brisé par le combat.

-« Il y a sûrement un téléphone à l'intérieur », répondit Patterson d'une voix faible. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Roman prit conscience que de nombreuses sirènes retentissaient aux alentours, et semblaient se rapprocher. Manifestement les coups de feu avaient alerté les fédéraux et ils rappliquaient en force.

-« S'il te plait… ne me laisse pas », murmura Patterson, se méprenant sur le sens de son hésitation et pensant qu'il allait la laisser ici en attendant que la police arrive. Ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Outre le fait que la meilleure amie de sa sœur, enceinte de surcroit, ne méritait pas qu'il l'abandonne ainsi après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider à guérir, l'idée de la laisser derrière lui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

-« Je ne vais nulle part », répondit Roman en la soulevant sans effort dans ses bras, plaçant une de ses mains de manière à maintenir son pansement de fortune sur son bras blessé. « Où plutôt si, mais tu viens avec moi », ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune femme perdait connaissance. Maintenant, il devait juste trouver un moyen de sortir du périmètre avec une femme évanouie dans les bras et de l'emmener se faire soigner sans se faire arrêter. Eh bien… le défi s'annonçait intéressant pensa-t-il avec un reniflement moqueur avant de se mettre en route.

…..

 _Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, avec Kurt et Zapata_

Avec un amusement mêlé d'inquiétude, le directeur adjoint du FBI regarda les ambulanciers essayer de convaincre Tasha de rester allongée sur son brancard, ce qui n'entrait visiblement pas dans les plans de la Latina. Il avait eu un moment de panique lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie presque littéralement dans ses bras, juste avant que les premières voitures remplies d'agents du FBI n'arrivent sur les lieux. Venus enquêter sur l'origine du coup de feu que lui et Roman avaient entendu, ils avaient été très surpris de les trouver ici, mais rapidement le mot avait été donné et une ambulance était arrivée au moment où Zapata reprenait connaissance, pendant que le reste des agents sécurisait les alentours et appelait les techniciens pour faire des relevés sur la scène de crime.

Après s'être entretenu avec l'agent en charge, il avait appris que l'ambulance avait été appelée par les vigiles suite à des coups de feu dans le secteur voisin plus tôt, mais que les secours été arrivés trop tard. L'homme était mort de ses blessures, et les urgentistes avaient donc répondu au nouvel appel du régulateur lorsque le FBI avait demandé une ambulance pour Zapata. Même s'il regrettait la mort de cet homme, Kurt était heureux que le hasard joue en leur faveur en fournissant rapidement des professionnels pour prendre en charge la Latina. D'autres coups de feu avaient retenti un peu plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser Tasha seule, et sur place les agents dépêchés en urgence n'avaient trouvé que Dwight Carmichael, sévèrement battu et inconscient, pas que cela le dérange. Il avait tout de suite soupçonné que Roman avait finalement retrouvé la trace de Patterson et de son agresseur. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé en avoir confirmation, mais Roman ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela, et il avait décidé de se concentrer pour le moment sur ce qu'il pouvait gérer, son instinct lui disant que le frère de Jane ne laisserait pas Patterson en danger si elle avait besoin de soins médicaux.

-« Madame, restez allongée », essaya de convaincre une nouvelle fois une Zapata peu coopérative le plus âgé des deux hommes.

-« Je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un évanouissement de rien du tout », essaya de minimiser la jeune femme en retirant le masque à oxygène qu'on l'avait obligé à porter. Les blessures sur son corps avaient été rapidement bandées, et quelqu'un lui avait fourni une veste du FBI pour remplacer son chemisier en lambeau et préserver sa pudeur, mais elle ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier. « Patron dis leur ! Nous devons retrouver Patterson » ! Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

-« Elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Ses blessures sont stabilisées mais il lui faudra des points de sutures, et elle doit faire des radios pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de dégâts internes et que ses côtes ne risquent pas de percer ses poumons. Et je ne parle même pas du trauma crânien », soupira le deuxième ambulancier.

-« Ils ont raison Tasha, tu dois aller à l'hôpital », approuva Kurt, n'osant pas faire part de sa théorie à son amie devant autant de témoins. À cet instant, un SUV s'arrêta devant eux dans un crissement de pneus.

-« Monsieur, nous avons une urgence », dit Calligan en sortant précipitamment de la voiture aussitôt qu'il le vit, faisant prendre conscience à Kurt qu'il n'avait plus son téléphone et que le prépayé était resté muet depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Tasha. Comprenant que la situation était grave, les secouristes s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres pour leur laisser un peu d'espace.

-« Quelle urgence ?! Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Patterson ? Et Jane ? Est-ce qu'elle est revenue » ? Demanda rapidement Zapata derrière lui.

-« Pas de nouvelles de l'agent Patterson désolé. Et oui, miss Doe est revenue au FBI mais… ».

-« Mais quoi » ?! Demanda sèchement Kurt.

-« Weitz l'a accusé de meurtre, et la CIA veut l'emmener à nouveau. Les agents Reade et Monroe essayent de les en empêcher », répondit nerveusement Calligan, alors que Kurt et Tasha se figeaient sur place, ayant l'impression que le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête.

…..

 _Bureau du FBI, au même moment_

Mécaniquement, Jane se laissa guider vers le garage par les deux hommes de la CIA. Après la journée qu'elle avait vécue, le choc était tout simplement trop grand. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qui lui arrivait, et en dépit de la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de se battre, de tenter de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste autre que de marcher de manière quasi automatique. Son esprit tourbillonnait, revenant sur Weitz qui avait tempêté sur cette intrusion avant de se laisser convaincre par le papier que Walkers lui avait remis. Ensuite, cela avait été au tour de Nas d'essayer de s'interposer, mais sans succès. Pendant qu'un agent bloquait physiquement le couloir à la femme diminuée par sa blessure, l'autre avait poussé Jane à avancer, suivit par sa supérieure. Elle se demandait où était l'équipe, et pourquoi personne ne venait à son aide. Est-ce qu'ils avaient changé d'avis à nouveau sur elle ? Est-ce que Pellington les avait fait arrêter pour s'assurer qu'ils ne gêneraient pas son transfert ?

-« Désolée pour toute cette mise en scène, mais nous avions besoin de nous débarrasser de Weitz », lui dit Walkers, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter. Alors que Jane la regardait sans comprendre, elle se tendit instinctivement, prête à se battre lorsque l'un des deux gardes du corps de la directrice adjointe de la CIA s'approcha d'elle, juste avant qu'une porte ne claque au fond du parking.

-« FBI, les mains en l'air » ! Cria Reade en s'approchant en courant, l'arme au poing. Le cœur de Jane se tordit, prit entre le soulagement de le voir et la crainte de le voir se mettre en danger.

-« Les mains en l'air », répéta une autre voix dans leur dos, et en tournant la tête elle vit Monroe qui approchait, menaçant lui aussi les agents de la CIA.

-« Du calme messieurs, je vous garantis que nous sommes dans le même camp », répondit prudemment la directrice adjointe de la CIA en levant les mains devant elle pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme.

-« Ça j'en doute fort » ! Répondit sèchement Reade. « Jane, viens près de moi », ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Lorsque Brianna était venue le trouver, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Pellington osait faire cela dans leur dos ? Il maudit Keaton pour avoir fait éclater l'équipe en enlevant deux de ses membres, ce qui le laissait seul pour faire face à une situation potentiellement explosive. Enfin, pas si seul que cela, puisque Monroe qui rôdait non loin avait entendu la conversation et s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à protéger Jane. Nas, qui n'avait pas réussi à empêcher les agents de la CIA de quitter l'étage des interrogatoires, les avait guidés en suivant la progression du groupe sur les caméras de surveillance, leur permettant de les prendre par surprise.

-« Baissez votre arme agent Reade… Vous aussi agent Monroe », intervint une nouvelle voix, alors que Pellington sortait rapidement de l'ascenseur, suivi par Nas qui boitillait aussi vite que le lui permettaient sa jambe blessée et sa béquille.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour que vous livriez Jane à la CIA » ? Demanda l'agent afro-américain avec colère.

-« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être », répondit le directeur du FBI d'une manière cryptique. Percevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, Reade se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Jane, avant de plisser les yeux dans la confusion lorsqu'au lieu de l'attaquer il déverrouilla les menottes de la jeune femme. Méfiante et confuse elle aussi, Jane frotta machinalement ses poignets avant de se rapprocher instinctivement de Reade.

-« Je suis navré de la détresse que cela à pu lui causer, mais la situation nécessitait des mesures disons… peux courantes… », répondit Pellington.

-« Comment ? En la terrifiant en lui faisant croire que la CIA l'emmenait pour la torturer à nouveau » ? Demanda rageusement Reade, sans baisser son arme toujours pointée vers les agents de la CIA qui commençaient à avoir l'air nerveux.

-« Comme je le disais, je regrette moi aussi cette mise en scène. Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers Jane », intervint Walkers en baissant les mains.

-« Keaton a dit exactement la même chose la première fois que je l'ai rencontré », gronda Jane alors que Reade passait devant elle, comme pour la protéger de son corps.

-« Keaton est un boucher, et même si j'aimerais que nous revenions plus en détail sur certains éléments qui ont récemment été portés à ma connaissance concernant votre situation, nous avons besoin de vous d'abord », répondit calmement la femme.

-« Pour faire quoi » ? Lui demanda la brune avec méfiance. Cette fois-ci Walkers lui jeta un regard surpris, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans son regard. « Je vois… vous étiez en infiltration et Weitz vous est tombé dessus à votre retour, alors vous n'êtes pas au courant… ».

-« Au courant de quoi » ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme alors que Reade tournait la tête vers elle.

-« Ce… c'est Patterson… et Zapata », répondit l'agent très mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-« Est-ce qu'elles vont bien » ? Demanda aussitôt Jane, son inquiétude changeant immédiatement de nature.

-« Je… nous n'en savons rien », admit son ami.

-« Elles ont été enlevées par Keaton, probablement pour servir d'appât et vous forcer à venir à lui », compléta Walkers, alors que la brune tatouée ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 107_

09/09/2018


	108. Chap 108 - Réunion

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Guest pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Oui par son poste Brianna est amenée à apprendre beaucoup de choses confidentielles, et elle est aussi aux premières loges pour observer Jane et Kurt lol. En ce qui concerne Roman et Patty… eh bien on en découvrira plus dans ce chapitre ^^. Évidemment que Tasha est têtue, même blessée, ses amies passent avant elle et elle fera n'importe quoi pour eux.

 **Guest :** Yeah Walker is not like Keaton, but the team it not sure her intents towards Jane are as good as she said

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

La situation se complique pour Patterson, qui en fuyant s'est isolée d'un moyen plus facile d'obtenir de l'aide. Grâce à son ingéniosité, la jeune femme parvient dans un premier à échapper à nouveau à son agresseur, avant que celui-ci ne la rattrape un peu plus loin. Fort heureusement pour elle, un sauveur inattendu se présente en la personne de Roman, qui neutralise brutalement et efficacement la menace, avant de quitter les lieux avec la blessée en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant ce temps, Kurt et Tasha apprennent que la CIA cherche à rependre Jane, ce qui leur cause un choc puisqu'ils sont trop loin pour intervenir. Reade pour sa part ne compte pas laisser cela arriver, et tend une embuscade à la directrice adjointe de le CIA pour l'empêcher d'emmener la brune. À cette occasion il apprend que ce n'est en réalité qu'un moyen de la sortir des griffes de Weitz, afin d'aider à libérer Zapata et Patterson des griffes de Keaton. Pour Jane, apprendre que son bourreau a enlevé ses amies est un choc terrible, qui s'ajoute à une nuit déjà bien éprouvante.

….

 **Chapitre 108 – Réunion**

….

 _Quartier des docks_

-« Ils essayent de faire quoi » ?! Couina finalement Tasha en s'agitant sur son brancard. À ses côtés, Kurt resta complétement figé sur place durant de longues secondes, son esprit tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Dans un premier temps, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était revenue au FBI, ce qui voulait dire que quoi qu'il se soit passé durant sa mission pour Shepherd, elle était au moins vivante. Toutefois, les nouvelles suivantes étaient bien plus difficiles à digérer. Qui pouvait l'accuser de meurtre ? Qui était mort ? Et que faisait la CIA là-dedans ?

-« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé » ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-« Jane est revenue au bureau il y a plus d'une heure monsieur. Malheureusement, Weitz l'attendait et l'a tout de suite accusé du meurtre de l'agent Bellinger », répondit Calligan d'un ton incertain, trouvant son supérieur beaucoup trop calme. Visiblement c'était aussi l'avis de Zapata qui se redressa, en écartant vigoureusement du coude l'ambulancier qui était revenu en l'entendant s'agiter et essayait de la faire tenir tranquille, pour agripper la chemise de son supérieur et le secouer.

-« Mais on s'en fout ! Nous devons la retrouver » ! Protesta la jeune femme, avant de manquer de glisser au sol. Kurt la rattrapa de justesse, semblant enfin réaliser l'énormité de ce qui arrivait. Bellinger était mort, ce qui d'un point de vu personnel était regrettable, parce qu'il donnait l'impression d'être une bonne personne, mais était pire d'un point de vu professionnel, car cela risquait de nuire à leur enquête sur Sandstorm. Keaton n'était plus un problème certes, mais peut-être qu'il s'était approché de trop près des secrets de Shepherd ? En tout cas il était sûr que ce n'était pas Jane la tueuse. À moins que… est-ce que tout cela était un piège de Shepherd pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Non, si c'était le cas elle aurait tué Jane elle-même pour la punir… Mentalement, l'agent fédéral se secoua, forçant son esprit à revenir à quelque chose de plus urgent. Il devait retrouver Jane et la sortir des griffes de la CIA, pas question d'échouer à la protéger une nouvelle fois !

-« Reade va nous gagner du temps pendant que je retourne là-bas, il ne laissera pas Jane tomber », dit-il d'un ton confiant. « Je vais appeler Pellington pour qu'il s'occupe de… », un raclement de gorge gêné du troisième agent présent attira leur attention. « Quoi » ?! Demanda brusquement le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Eh bien… Brianna a entendu une conversation… avant de la répéter à l'agent Reade et à Monroe qui m'a prévenu pendant que je venais et… ».

-« Venez-en au fait » ! Le tança Kurt tout en relevant Tasha toujours accrochée à lui pour la remettre correctement sur le brancard.

-« Il semble que le directeur Pellington… ait approuvé cela… monsieur ». Une nouvelle fois, Weller se figea sur place, sentant son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible… ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

-« Quoi » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton choqué, comme s'il espérait avoir mal entendu.

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il a signé un accord pour protéger Jane de ça » ! S'exclama à son tour Zapata, arrêtant momentanément de bouger elle aussi.

-« Madame, calmez-vous, votre tension risque de… », commença l'un des ambulanciers avant de se taire devant le regard meurtrier qu'il reçut en retour.

-« Mon amie risque de se faire torturer et vous voulez que je reste calme » ?! Hurla-t-elle, lui faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules et faire un pas prudent en arrière, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-« Eh bien vous ne l'aiderez pas si vous êtes morte », répondit le deuxième homme en lui injectant quelque chose.

-« Eh » ! Protesta la Latina en portant la main à la zone qui venait d'être piquée.

-« Ce n'est qu'un léger sédatif combiné à de la morphine. Pas assez pour vous rendre malade dans votre état, mais suffisant pour empêcher votre pression sanguine d'exploser. Votre corps a été soumis à un stress terrible et vous devez arrêter de forcer », lui dit l'homme d'un ton plus autoritaire. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais la douleur était terrible jusqu'ici, et seule la volonté de retrouver Patterson et de savoir si Jane allait bien l'avait tenu en éveil. Maintenant cependant, elle se sentait épuisée, et même si la douleur commençait à diminuer un peu grâce aux antidouleurs, à moins que ce soit simplement son esprit qui s'y était habitué, bouger devenait réellement douloureux.

-« Nous devons retourner là-bas », dit agressivement Kurt en regardant vers Calligan pour obtenir les clés du SUV. « Quelqu'un doit accompagner Zapata à l'hôpital ».

-« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si ce Reade est censé protéger votre amie, pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas pour savoir ce qu'il en est, au lieu de vous rendre malade à imaginer le pire » ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux ambulanciers. Les trois agents le regardèrent comme s'il venait de leur annoncer la découverte du siècle, avant que Kurt ne sorte précipitamment le prépayé de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de Reade, avant d'hésiter en regardant les deux civils devant lui.

-« Nous allons aller un peu plus loin », dit tranquillement l'ambulancier en entrainant son jeune collègue à l'écart. Mettant le haut-parleur, Kurt attendit impatiemment que Reade décroche.

-« _Weller ? J'allais appeler et…_ ».

-« Est-ce que Jane va bien » ? Le coupa aussitôt Weller, même si son interlocuteur ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-« _Oui, elle est avec moi. C'est… enfin les choses sont plus compliquées que ça_ », répondit son ami, clairement mal à l'aise.

-« Passes la moi » ! Exigea Kurt sans se laisser distraire.

-« _Il y a… une petite complication_ », répondit Reade sur un ton qui les alarma.

-« Laquelle ? Est-ce que Jane va bien » ? Demanda Zapata en reprenant un peu de vigueur.

 _-« Zapata ! C'est toi ? Il t'a retrouvé ? Dieu merci ! Mais comment…_ », commença son coéquipier, manifestement partagé entre la stupeur et le soulagement.

-« On verra ça plus tard ! Est-ce que Jane va bien » ? Répéta Zapata d'un ton autoritaire malgré sa fatigue.

-« _Oui… et non_ », répondit son coéquipier, ayant l'habitude de son caractère et sachant qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'attendre pour avoir une réponse.

-« Putain Reade décide toi ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien oui ou non ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lui parler » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« _Sa mission a visiblement été éprouvante et avec ce qui vient de se passer_ … ».

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint d'un ton qui promettait milles morts si c'était le cas.

-« _Pas exactement mais… »_

 _-« Je pense qu'elle va bien, elle est seulement évanouie »,_ intervint une nouvelle voix en arrière-plan, qu'ils identifièrent comme celle de Monroe _._

-« Qui est évanouie ?! Jane » ? S'énerva Kurt devant la lenteur qu'on mettait à lui donner des réponses sur sa petite-amie.

 _-« Oui. Comme je le disais, sa mission a déjà dû être éprouvante et le fait de penser que la CIA allait l'emmener l'a pas mal secoué, mais c'est d'apprendre que Keaton avait Patterson et Zapata qui l'a fait craquer_ », répondit Reade, sa voix indiquant que lui aussi commençait à accuser le coup après toute la tension nerveuse des dernières heures.

-« Vous lui avez dit » ? Demanda Tasha d'un ton incrédule, n'imaginant que trop bien la succession de chocs que son amie avait vécus en quelques heures.

-« _Ce n'était pas mon idée_ » ! Se défendit Reade. « _La remplaçante de Keaton essayait d'expliquer pourquoi elle voulait faire croire qu'ils l'emmenaient et…_ »

-« Comment ça le faire croire » ? Grogna Zapata. À l'autre bout du téléphone, ils purent entendre Reade soupirer, essayant manifestement de finir son histoire malgré ces interruptions permanentes.

-« Peut-être que vous devriez le laisser finir ses phrases » ? Proposa Calligan avant de faire un pas en arrière devant les regards noirs qu'il reçut en retour.

-« _Au début je pensais que les choses tournaient vraiment mal, mais en fait la nouvelle directrice de la CIA voulait juste se débarrasser de Weitz, qui malgré les preuves apportées pensait toujours que Jane a tué Bellinger_ ».

-« Je m'occuperais de Weitz plus tard, pourquoi Pellington n'a rien fait » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton agressif qui promettait que sa future conversation avec Weitz ne serait pas agréable pour le substitut du procureur.

-« _Eh bien… je n'ai pas tous les détails mais… il s'est apparemment laissé convaincre que la CIA avait besoin de l'aide de Jane pour récupérer Patterson et Tasha de Keaton. Ses actions embarrassent l'Agence d'après ce que j'ai compris_ ».

-« Keaton est mort et n'est plus un problème. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce n'était pas juste un truc ? La CIA devait savoir que nous ne les laisserions pas l'emmener et a monté ce stratagème. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la libérer ensuite, et nous n'aurions pas pu la retrouver », ragea Kurt.

-« _Je ne sais pas boss… Cette femme ne me fait pas l'effet d'être comme Keaton… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai à l'œil de toute façon et ils n'iront nulle part près de Jane_. _Pas sans nous tuer d'abord Monroe et moi_ », essaya de le tranquilliser son ami.

-« Est-ce que Pellington est toujours dans le coin » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton sec en changeant de sujet.

-« _Il parle à Walkers… l'agent de la CIA… Pourquoi_ » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton prudent.

-« Passe le moi… ».

-« _Euh… est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée_ » ? Lui demanda son ami d'un ton ouvertement sceptique, sachant à quel point Weller avait l'habitude de perdre son sang-froid lorsque Jane était concernée.

-« Passe… le… moi… Reade », ordonna à nouveau le directeur adjoint du FBI en détachant lentement chaque syllabe d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Un bruit de pas lui apprit que son ami se déplaçait sûrement pour obéir, et il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, permettant aux ambulanciers de revenir s'occuper de Zapata. Celle-ci se laissa faire, tout en fixant constamment Weller du regard, essayant de deviner ce qu'il disait, même s'il lui tournait parfois le dos. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de cela pour voir son agitation, son ami élevant fréquemment la voix, sans qu'elle puisse malheureusement comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, et faisait de grands gestes indiquant à quel point il était proche d'exploser. Intérieurement, la jeune femme espérait qu'il parviendrait cependant à se contrôler. Elle était consciente d'être mal placée pour penser cela vu son propre tempérament, mais ils avaient besoin de Weller pour faire barrage à Pellington, et Jane avait besoin de lui pour se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Le fait d'être suspendu ne lui apporterait rien de bon, ni à leur amie tatouée, bien au contraire.

-« Reade et Monroe vont conduire Jane à l'hôpital pour un bilan, où est-ce que vous comptez emmener Zapata » ? Demanda Kurt aux ambulanciers en revenant vers eux. Il transmit la réponse au seul membre de l'équipe qui était avec Jane à l'heure actuelle. « Reade… jure moi qu'elle va bien ». Demanda-t-il ensuite avant d'écouter la réponse et de hocher la tête, toujours manifestement partagé entre la colère de ce qui était arrivé et le soulagement de la savoir sous la protection de Reade et Monroe. Il écouta ensuite pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, cette fois-ci avec une moue fatiguée. « Non Patterson n'est pas avec nous, mais nous avons retrouvé son poursuivant salement amoché… Je suppose que mon… coéquipier temporaire l'a retrouvé, mais j'attends encore sa confirmation », soupira l'agent avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers Calligan.

-« Je reste ici sécuriser la scène de crime », devina celui-ci.

-« Oui, ne laissez personne venir récupérer le corps de Keaton ou saloper les indices », répondit Kurt en essayant de taire au maximum l'implication de la CIA.

-« Compris Monsieur ».

-« Calligan », le rappela le directeur adjoint alors que l'homme s'éloignait. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Jane », ajouta-t-il une fois que l'agent se fut tourné vers lui.

-« Pas de problème… C'est une bonne personne, elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé », répondit Calligan d'un ton ferme.

-« Non… elle ne le mérite pas », convint Kurt alors que son agent repartait accomplir sa mission. Il se tourna ensuite vers Zapata qui semblait avoir du mal à rester de nouveau consciente. « En route, nous les retrouverons là-bas », dit-il en montant à l'arrière avec elle.

-« Reade veillera sur elle, il ne laissera rien lui arriver », essaya de le réconforter la Latina avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. Reade protégerait leur amie tatouée de leurs ennemis, de son corps s'il le fallait, mais il ne pourrait pas la protéger d'elle-même… La jeune femme connaissait bien Jane, et savait que dès qu'elle reprendrait conscience son amie se blâmerait pour ce qui était arrivé.

-« Je sais », répondit Weller en se frottant les yeux, la tension des dernières heures commençant à se manifester physiquement par une intense fatigue physique maintenant que son corps n'était plus surchargé d'adrénaline.

-« Patron… rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute. Pas plus que ce n'est la faute de Jane. Vous voulez toujours protéger tout le monde et c'est pour ça que nous vous… aimons », marmonna la jeune femme se sentant un peu gênée de l'attention qu'elle recevait de l'ambulancier avec eux, même si l'homme restait professionnel et ne se mêlait pas de leur conversation. « Mais… parfois, tu ne peux juste pas être partout en même temps ». Soigneusement, elle évita de remettre sur le tapis la terreur inutile que Pellington avait infligé à Jane en acceptant que la CIA se serve d'elle comme diversion, ils étaient tous les deux déjà bien assez en colère comme ça.

-« Je sais », répondit Weller à nouveau, en sortant le téléphone prépayé de sa poche pour essayer de joindre Roman une fois de plus. Il était passé à deux doigts de perdre tous les éléments féminins de son équipe en une nuit, des femmes qui comptaient toutes pour lui, de manière différente certes, mais qui faisaient partie de sa famille. Il savait que deux étaient en sécurité, mais la dernière manquait toujours à l'appel, et cela le rongeait. Il avait déjà perdu Taylor, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer une nouvelle fois en perdant l'un de ses proches. Le directeur adjoint ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait dû faire plus… Interdire à Jane d'aller en infiltration, affecter plus d'agents à la protection de Patterson… Ainsi, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pensées moroses, le téléphone vibra enfin dans sa main, et il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

-« Roman est avec Patterson ».

-« Il l'a retrouvé ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda avidement Tasha en essayant de se redresser. D'une main, Kurt la força à rester allongée malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, avant de regarder la réponse qui s'affichait à la question qu'il venait d'envoyer.

-« Secouée mais vivante. Ils sont à l'hôpital pour faire des examens pour le bébé », répondit-il avant de froncer les sourcils de perplexité.

-« Attends… Il est à l'hôpital ? Avec elle ? Il n'a pas peur de… », commença la Latina, avant de se raviser et de ne pas finir sa phrase en jetant un regard à l'ambulancier qui ne semblait pourtant pas se préoccuper d'eux et regardait ses constantes sur son moniteur.

-« Apparemment pas », répondit Kurt de la même façon, tout aussi surpris. Roman avait montré ces derniers temps qu'il avait un faible pour leur amie blonde, mais de là à prendre le risque de se faire arrêter, ou pire, repérer par des agents de Shepherd…

-« J'espère que le bébé va bien », souffla Tasha d'un ton inquiet, se demandant ce que son amie avait pu vivre avant que Roman ne la retrouve. Mentalement, la jeune femme devait admettre qu'il lui fallait en partie revoir son jugement à propos du frère de Jane. Quelles qu'aient pu être ses motivations, il les avait aidés lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, et elle était sûre qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Patterson, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Jane. Après tout, il l'avait bien aidé elle alors qu'il la haïssait pour avoir tiré sur sa sœur…

….

 _Avec Roman et Patterson_

Étonnamment, sortir du quartier malgré la présence des agents du FBI s'était révélé plus facile que Roman ne l'avait supposé. Il lui avait fallu ruser certes, et progresser prudemment pour ne pas se faire surprendre, mais Weller et la Latina près du corps de Keaton avaient dû constituer une excellente diversion, tout comme son adversaire que les fédéraux avaient dû finir par trouver. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas rencontré d'opposition, car avec Patterson dans les bras, il aurait été bien en peine de se battre…

Par chance, même s'il aimait à se dire que c'était parce que ses talents étaient bien supérieurs à ceux des fédéraux, il avait pu rejoindre sa voiture sans encombre avec son précieux fardeau. La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée malgré les quelques passages délicats qu'il avait dû négocier, et il avait donc dû l'examiner rapidement à la recherche de ses principales blessures puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le renseigner. Craignant lui aussi une infection qui serait dangereuse, surtout avec le bébé, il avait désinfecté ses plaies au bras et à la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le kit de premier secours dans le coffre, avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Patterson s'était réveillée au moment où il se garait devant les urgences, et avait immédiatement commencé à s'agiter.

-« Eh là, doucement », dit-il en se détachant avant de sortir de la voiture. Très vite il fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière passager, Patterson le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-« Où sommes-nous » ?

-« À l'hôpital, ils vont pouvoir faire des examens pour s'assurer que le bébé va bien », répondit le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant désorientée.

-« Est-ce que Jane est là ? Et Tasha » ? Demanda la blonde en essayant de sortir seule. Prudent, il l'en empêcha avant de la soulever à nouveau dans ses bras.

-« Je peux marcher », marmonna-t-elle embarrassée, mais éprouvant en même temps un agréable sentiment de chaleur. Sous sa chemise, elle pouvait sentir son corps musclé sans un poil de graisse pressé contre le sien, et les bras solides qui la tenaient lui donnaient un sentiment de sécurité bienvenu après la frayeur qu'elle avait eu ces dernières heures.

-« Et moi je préfère ne pas prendre de risque », répondit-il l'air de rien.

-« Tu évites la question », remarqua Patterson en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par son comportement.

-« Je ne sais pas où est ma sœur, je compte aller à sa recherche dès que les médecins auront dit que tout va bien pour le bébé et toi. En ce qui concerne la… l'agent Zapata, je ne sais pas, mais elle était avec Weller, alors il s'occupera d'elle. Cet hôpital est le plus proche des docks, je leur dirais que tu es ici et ils viendront », répondit Roman en s'approchant de l'accueil. « J'ai besoin d'un médecin, mon amie est enceinte et elle a été agressée », dit-il à l'attention de l'infirmière chargée de la régulation. Celle-ci leva les yeux du planning qu'elle consultait pour jeter un œil à Patterson, le bras encore ensanglanté et un hématome de belle taille se formant sur son front.

-« Ne bougez pas, nous allons nous occuper de vous », dit-elle avec compassion avant de se tourner vers une de ses collègues. « Kelly ! Emmène madame… »

-« Patterson », répondit l'agent à sa question muette.

-« Madame Patterson à la salle 2 et dit au docteur Bedford de venir pour une agression sur une femme enceinte ».

-« Tout de suite », répondit l'une de ses collègues rousse. Au passage, elle attrapa un fauteuil roulant qu'elle poussa vers lui. « Installez la là-dedans ». Roman obéit, s'attardant un moment sur la moue renfrognée que fit instinctivement la blonde lorsqu'elle fut forcée de quitter ses bras, avant de se secouer. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Il suivit l'infirmière et l'agent en direction d'un box un peu éloigné, et entra derrière elles. Il aida ensuite Patterson à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, tandis que l'infirmière attrapait un bloc note.

-« Très bien je vais vous poser quelques questions », dit-elle avec un air professionnel mais un sourire chaleureux. Instinctivement, Roman prit positon près de l'entrée du boc, là où il pouvait observer les allées et venus sans être remarqué, à l'affut de la moindre menace.

-« D'accord… je dois poser la question, avons-nous besoin d'utiliser un kit » ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme avec circonspection après avoir posé les questions habituelles sur sa grossesse et ses antécédents médicaux, le faisant se tourner brutalement vers Patterson. Bon sang, il avait complétement oublié le casier judiciaire de ce Dwight quelque chose. Est qu'il avait eu le temps de faire du mal à la blonde avant qu'il arrive ?

-« Oh non, non, non », répondit celle-ci en rougissant d'embarras. « Il ne m'a pas… il ne m'a pas agressé de cette façon… Roman est arrivé avant », précisa la jeune femme en jetant un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur, qui se tortilla sur place mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose… Bien sûr, sa sœur avait toujours eu les mots qu'il fallait pour le soutenir lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, même si elle se montrait parfois dure pour le protéger, mais leur mère n'était pas une grande adepte des félicitations, à moins d'avoir accompli quelque chose de réellement digne d'éloge, qui impliquait souvent de tuer des gens pour la cause… Recevoir des attentions aussi sincères n'était pas quelque chose de courant, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-« J'espère que ce type a eu ce qu'il méritait », marmonna l'infirmière en remarquant les phalanges écorchées de Roman, devinant que la confrontation entre lui et l'agresseur avait été musclée. Le jeune homme plia plusieurs fois les doigts comme pour les décrisper, éprouvant cependant un peu de regret à l'idée de ne pas avoir éliminé celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à Patterson.

-« Il n'attaquera plus personne avant très longtemps », répondit-il finalement.

-« Tant mieux. Bon nous allons laisser de côté les examens pour une agression sexuelle, mais je vais déjà désinfecter vos plaies, et nous ferons probablement des analyses de sang ».

-« Et le bébé » ? Demanda Roman avant que Patterson ne puisse poser la question.

-« Le docteur va arriver et il fera une échographie pour s'assurer que tout va bien. À priori votre ventre n'a pas été heurté alors cela devrait aller, mais vous devrez certainement prendre des antibiotiques », répondit l'infirmière en regardant Patterson. « Nous devrons aussi prévenir la police et… ».

-« Non » ! Répondirent Roman et Patterson d'une même voix, avant d'échanger des regards surpris.

-« Elle est agent du FBI », dit finalement Roman.

-« Mon équipe s'en occupera, le coupable a d'ailleurs sûrement déjà été arrêté », l'appuya Patterson, de peur qu'elle n'appelle réellement le NYPD, ce qui les mettrait dans une situation très délicate. Bien sûr, elle savait que Roman avait fait de mauvaises choses, et que la logique aurait voulu qu'elle contribue à son arrestation pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. Cependant, cela nuirait fortement à leur plan pour contrarier les machinations de Shepherd, et sur un plan plus personnel… la blonde devait admettre qu'elle trouvait la présence de Roman rassurante. Il était venu à son aide alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, il ne méritait pas qu'elle le poignarde dans le dos comme cela en guise de remerciement.

-« Oh… très bien, dans ce cas je vais voir où est le docteur », répondit l'infirmière en quittant le box. Roman en profita pour sortir le téléphone de secours qu'il avait récupéré dans sa voiture, et envoya un message sur le prépayé de Weller. Heureusement qu'il avait mémorisé le numéro de l'appareil avant de le lui confier…

-« Des nouvelles » ? Demanda Patterson en essayant de s'allonger confortablement, mais trop nerveuse pour tenir en place.

-« Ta copine est en route pour l'hôpital avec Weller ».

-« Et Jane… » ? Roman tapa la question, et attendit la réponse en essayant de ne pas montrer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. La réponse qu'il reçut enleva un immense poids de ses épaules.

-« Elle est avec l'autre agent… Reade », répondit-il finalement.

-« Dieu merci, tout le monde est sain et sauf », soupira Patterson en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller.

-« Est-ce qu'ils savent où je suis » ? Demanda ensuite la blonde.

-« Weller le sait, j'imagine qu'il va prévenir tout le monde », répondit Roman en essayant de cacher son impatience à l'idée de revoir sa sœur.

-« Je suis sûre que Jane va bien », dit Patterson d'un ton encourageant en lui prenant la main. Le jeune homme la regard un instant surprit, mais un nouvel arrivant pénétra dans leur box en poussant un chariot avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose.

-« Désolé pour le retard. Nous n'avons qu'un seul appareil disponible pour cette aile depuis que l'autre nous a lâché, et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour mettre la main dessus », leur dit l'homme, un afro-américain de taille moyenne, environ la trentaine, avec un sourire d'excuse.

-« Est-ce que mon bébé va bien » ? Demanda aussitôt Patterson, sans lâcher la main de Roman. Pas que celui-ci y trouve réellement à redire de toute façon.

-« C'est ce que nous allons voir », répondit gentiment le médecin en procédant à quelques tests de réflexes, avant de relever son chemiser pour étaler un peu de gel. Sur l'écran, une petite forme aisément identifiable apparut, et Roman ne put s'empêcher d'observer le minuscule être vivant avec fascination.

-« Tout à l'air normal. Nous allons faire quelques tests sanguins pour vérifier la présence d'infection ou de maladie, mais a priori votre bébé n'est pas en danger. Je vais quand même demander à ce qu'on vous trouve une chambre à l'étage, j'aimerais vous garder en observation au moins pour la nuit, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de complication ». Patterson et curieusement Roman poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. « Pour vous, nous allons également faire un scanner cérébral afin de voir si le traumatisme crânien est bénin, et bien sûr il vous faudra du repos ».

-« Et pour la douleur » ? Demanda Roman, surprenant l'agent du FBI qui remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

-« Malheureusement entre la blessure à la tête et la grossesse, les médicaments les plus puissants sont proscrits. Les jours à venir risquent d'être un peu difficile », reconnu le docteur Bedford avec une moue d'excuse.

-« Je m'en moque, mon bébé va bien, c'est le principal », marmonna la blonde, impressionnant une nouvelle fois le frère de Jane par sa résistance.

-« Je vais avoir besoin de ma main pour donner des nouvelles à Weller », fit-il cependant remarquer doucement après que le médecin eut quitté la pièce. Patterson le regarda, avant de regarder leurs mains toujours jointes, et de le relâcher en rougissant, ce qu'il trouva étrangement attendrissant. Secouant ensuite la tête pour se reconcentrer, il tapa son message et attendit la réponse.

….

Une heure plus tard, ils patientaient dans la petite chambre qu'on avait attribué à Patterson, après qu'elle eut fait tous les examens prescrits et que l'infirmière Kelly ait désinfecté et bandé ses plaies. Perdus chacun dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux ne parlait, trouvant simplement un certain réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Roman se tendit brusquement en portant la main à l'arme dissimulée dans son dos lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, avant de se décrisper en voyant Reade entrer en aidant une Zapata visiblement éprouvée à marcher. Ils étaient suivis par Nas, Weller et Jane, et le sourire de Patterson mourut instantanément sur ses lèvres en voyant à quel point ses amies avaient l'air éprouvé. Sans attendre, Jane fonça sur son frère dès qu'elle le vit et s'écroula pratiquement dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-« Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » ? Lui demanda celui-ci avec inquiétude, en jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard au directeur adjoint du FBI et à son équipe, qui avaient tous l'air très sombre.

-« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix brisée contre son épaule.

-« De quoi » ?

-« Ethan… je l'ai tué… Shepherd m'a obligé à le tuer » , sanglota Jane, sentant son frère se raidir contre elle alors que derrière elle l'équipe la regardait avec de grands yeux choqués. Manifestement, quelles qu'aient pu être leurs inquiétudes jusqu'ici, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce fait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 107_

12/09/2018


	109. Chap 109 - Conséquences

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Guest et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : S'énerver contre Weitz n'apporterais pas grand-chose de bon à Kurt, et à Jane puisque pour l'instant il a compris qu'il n'avait plus la main. Mais c'est clair que c'est un personnage qui reste antipathique par son obstination à se servir de l'exercice de la justice pour son propre bénéfice personnel.

 **Guest :** Merci pour cette review constructive. C'est vrai que cette histoire a presque deux ans, et que cela commence à faire long. Très long. Avec le recul, il y a probablement des choses que je ferais différemment maintenant, mettre plus l'accent sur certains événements et moins sur d'autres pour rééquilibrer un peu le tout. Le problème c'est qu'au fil du temps j'ai lancé pas mal de choses en parallèle de l'histoire principale, et qu'il faut les résoudre pour éviter de laisser des détails sans réponse. Jongler avec les différents points de vu des protagonistes s'est également révélé plus difficile que prévu, et c'est vrai qu'il se passe parfois un (trop) long moment entre ce que fait l'équipe et le retour aux plans de Shepherd, ou dernièrement entre les différents points de vu de l'équipe lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Courage, encore quelques chapitres et l'histoire sera terminée ^^

 **Elislin** : Yeah they are together, and a part of the consequences of Keaton's death will be broached in this chapter ^^.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

….

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Apprendre que la CIA veut emmener Jane à nouveau provoque une réaction très violente chez Kurt et Tasha, qui malgré ses blessures est prête à se lancer au secour de son amie immédiatement. Fort heureusement, Reade appelle au même moment pour leur garantir qu'il a la situation sous contrôle, même si Weller n'est pas très content d'apprendre le rôle que Pellington a joué dans tout cela. Au terme d'une houleuse conversation téléphonique avec son supérieur pour le lui faire savoir, il ordonne ensuite à Reade d'emmener Jane à l'hôpital faire un bilan, comptant s'y rendre en même temps pour faire évaluer les blessures de Zapata. Pendant ce temps, Roman s'échappe de la zone par ses propres moyens pour emmener Patterson à l'hôpital le plus proche. Inquiet, et malgré les risques que cela représente pour lui d'être repéré par la police ou les hommes de sa mère, il reste avec la jeune femme jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe. Il est cependant surpris de voir sa sœur s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne révèle qu'elle a dû tuer Ethan.

….

 **Chapitre 109 – Conséquences**

 _Hôpital, chambre de Patterson_

Tout le monde regarda Jane en larmes dans les bras de son frère, figé par le choc. Kurt en particulier prenait la nouvelle très durement, pas tellement parce qu'il appréciait Ethan, après tout même si l'homme avait protégé sa petite-amie il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais parce que cela s'ajoutait à tout ce que la brune avait enduré en une seule nuit. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital avec l'ambulance, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le véhicule conduit par Monroe les rejoigne. Entre temps, Jane avait repris connaissance, et il l'avait regardé descendre du SUV avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune femme s'était précipitée vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras, en frissonnant comme une feuille. Pour elle qui essayait d'être toujours réservée en public, c'était un signe clair qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

La température n'était pas très basse en cette période de l'année, et il en avait conclu que c'était soit dû à la descente d'adrénaline dans son corps, soit au fait qu'elle avait été particulièrement effrayée par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le directeur adjoint l'avait immédiatement serré contre lui, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander comment elle allait, car la brune avait remarqué Zapata sur son brancard. Sa bouche était dans un premier temps restée légèrement ouverte d'horreur en voyant l'état pitoyable de son amie, avant qu'elle ne s'approche rapidement pour lui agripper la main. La Latina avait bien essayé de la rassurer en plaisantant, prétendant que ce n'était que quelques égratignures, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Jane était passée par là elle aussi, elle savait de quoi était capable Keaton et savait exactement ce que la blessée devait ressentir rien qu'en regardant la nature de chaque blessure.

Trop inquiet pour laisser Jane ou Zapata hors de sa vue, même si Reade avait proposé de rester avec sa coéquipière, en jouant de son autorité, Weller était parvenu à les faire placer dans le même box pour y être examinées. Bien que l'idée parte d'une préoccupation sincère pour les deux jeunes femmes, avec le recul, cela n'avait pas été une bonne décision. Si sa petite-amie semblait n'avoir que quelques ecchymoses et écorchures, mais fort heureusement rien de cassé, voir le corps de la Latina couvert d'ecchymoses, de coupures et de marques de brûlures électriques avait porté un nouveau coup à son moral. Sur le moment elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de venir tenir la main de Zapata dès que le personnel médical en avait eu fini avec ses propres blessures. C'était ainsi que Reade et lui les avaient trouvés lorsqu'ils avaient été autorisés à entrer à nouveau dans le box une fois les deux femmes rhabillées, et Jane n'avait quasiment rien dit pendant que le médecin leur détaillait l'état de santé de chacune. Ils savaient tous cependant que la jeune femme tatouée se sentait certainement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son amie, mais tant qu'elle n'abordait pas le sujet, ils n'avaient pas voulu la brusquer. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas lorsque le médecin avait mentionné que si ses blessures physiques n'étaient pas préoccupantes, il craignait un nouvel épisode de stress post-traumatique chez elle, était déjà une alerte suffisante.

À moitié assommée par les antidouleurs, Tasha avait tout de même essayé de commencer à la convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais la brune tatouée avait l'air si éprouvée qu'ils n'avaient ni vraiment eut ni le temps, ni le cœur de débriefer ce qui était arrivé durant sa mission, même lorsque Nas les avait rejoints. En apprenant que Patterson et Roman se trouvaient dans le même hôpital et qu'à quelques minutes près ils auraient pu se croiser aux urgences, tout le monde était rapidement monté à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme. La réunion entre le frère et la sœur leur apprenait déjà deux choses : un, ce qui était arrivé durant la mission était plus mauvais que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, et deux, Jane aurait vraiment besoin d'aide pour surmonter les dernières 24 h, malgré tout le chemin qu'elle avait déjà fait dans sa guérison.

-« Oh Jane », dit finalement Patterson, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'état de son amie. Le son de sa voix sembla faire émerger un peu la jeune femme tatouée de son état de tristesse, et sortant de l'étreinte de Roman, elle se dirigea fébrilement vers le lit.

-« Le bébé » ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse en attrapant la main de la blonde, son regard parcourant rapidement son corps à la recherche de blessures majeures, autre que les bandages autour de sa tête et sur son bras.

-« Il va bien ne n'inquiètes pas. Je reste ici par précaution cette nuit, mais tous les examens sont normaux, on m'a juste donné des antibiotiques pour éviter une infection », répondit Patterson d'un ton rassurant, en s'écartant pour lui faire une petite place sur le lit. Le mouvement provoqua quelques élancements douloureux dans son bras blessé, mais elle fit l'effort de ne rien montrer afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

Après une courte hésitation, Jane accepta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et la blonde l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos en sentant à quel point elle était tendue contre elle. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé récemment, elle pressentait que d'autres séances avec Iliana Dickinson ne seraient pas du luxe, en raison des multiples traumatismes qu'ils avaient presque tous connu d'une façon où d'une autre depuis la soirée de la veille. Sans même parler du fait que Jane et Tasha seraient tout à fait capable de prétendre qu'elles allaient mieux, sans que ce soit le cas, afin de ne pas les inquiéter…

-« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content que tu ailles bien », soupira Reade en s'approchant à son tour pour aider Zapata à s'asseoir sur la chaise à la droite du lit, la jeune femme grognant de douleur lorsque son corps meurtri fut forcé de se déplacer.

-« Grâce à Roman… et Tasha », répondit Patterson, en permettant à Jane de s'éloigner et en se tournant vers les deux concernés avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-« Je n'allais pas te laisser avec des types comme ça » ! Répondit fermement la Latina, son visage fatigué montrant à quel point ses actions lui avaient coûté malgré sa détermination.

-« Je… n'ai pas de raisons particulières », marmonna Roman en haussant les épaules, semblant légèrement gêné d'être à nouveau remercié, et en public qui plus est, lorsqu'il remarqua que les agents le regardaient. Jane se releva aussitôt et vint l'étreindre à nouveau.

-« Merci, je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre… pas après… », sa voix s'étrangla à nouveau du fait de l'émotion, et lorsqu'elle s'écarta à nouveau de son frère, il attrapa doucement sa tête à deux mains.

-« Dis moi ce qui est arrivé… Tu as dit que Ethan… est mort », demanda le jeune homme en essayant de contrôler la colère dans sa voix à cette idée. La jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres pendant un long moment, et ils devinèrent sans mal qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses pensées pour savoir par où commencer son histoire. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très étonnant, compte tenu des dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre, les choses se mélangeaient sans doute un peu dans sa tête.

-« Jane… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant », dit Weller en s'approchant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à combien ses mots devaient sonner creux. Jane leur avait fait confiance, et pourtant la CIA avait failli l'emmener, juste après avoir été accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et visiblement après avoir tué l'un des rares amis qu'il lui restait de son passé. Prudemment, il s'abstint cependant de faire mention de cela devant Roman, devinant que les réactions de son frère seraient bien plus violentes que celle de Jane. Cela leur fit mal de voir leur amie semblant réfléchir à la question, regardant avec méfiance autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir des agents de la CIA venus pour elle à tout instant. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Patterson. Elle frotta nerveusement les mains sur son jean plusieurs fois, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

La brune commença son récit à partir du moment où elle avait quitté la voiture de Kurt, expliquant que l'un des gardes du corps de Shepherd était venu l'attendre, pour la conduire à ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Lorsqu'elle mentionna le piège que lui avait tendu Parker pour essayer de la faire mal paraître devant Shepherd, l'équipe réagit avec des regards chargés de colère, tandis que Roman quittait le mur sur lequel il était appuyé jusqu'ici.

-« Je savais que j'aurais dû tuer ce petit bâtard quand j'en ai eu l'occasion », marmonna-t-il en commençant à arpenter nerveusement la pièce, sous les regards méfiants des agents fédéraux qui craignaient un nouvel accès de colère de sa part. « Il nous a déjà causé trop de problème avec… », brusquement, il s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Patterson, qui fronça les sourcils.

-« Avec quoi » ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe, avant de remarquer que tous ses amis la regardaient maintenant avec des regards gênés. Son cerveau tourna aussitôt à toute vitesse, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien être assez grave pour provoquer ces réactions… Ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui cacher… Une minute… cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait mentionné Borden… Bien trop longtemps en fait, si l'on prenait en compte le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu Tasha menacer de le tuer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait… Dernièrement pourtant, son amie avait arrêté de mentionner l'existence de son ex petit-ami, ce qui était… surprenant… À moins que… Avec inquiétude, les membres de l'équipe virent ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain en grand, devinant qu'elle avait dû finir par comprendre.

-« C'est Bor… Thornton c'est ça » ? Demanda-t-elle lentement en les regardant, du moins ceux qui n'essayaient pas de fuir son regard.

-« Oui… C'est… », commença Kurt avant d'hésiter, craignant qu'après ce qu'elle venait de vivre le choc ne soit trop grand pour elle et le bébé.

-« Après le fiasco chez Riley Aerospace… quand Riley a pété les plombs et qu'ils ont dû fuir, Shepherd n'était… pas ravie », intervint finalement Roman d'un ton mal à l'aise.

-« Pas ravie à quel point » ? Demanda Patterson, comprenant cependant déjà au fond d'elle qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication pour justifier leurs réactions.

-« Entre ça et le fait qu'il avait caché certains détails sur son temps au FBI… », à nouveau, Roman s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, mais il était évident qu'il parlait de la relation que le médecin avait entretenue avec Patterson… Relation qu'il avait visiblement essayé de cacher à la dirigeante de Sandstorm qui y avait sans doute vu une trahison.

-« Il est mort c'est ça ? Elle l'a tué », murmura Patterson d'une voix blanche en se remémorant ce que Roman et Jane lui avaient dit sur la façon dont Shepherd punissait l'échec et la trahison. Avec inquiétude, ils observèrent deux trainées de larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle n'éclate pour autant en sanglots.

-« Patterson je… », commença Jane d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, avant que son amie ne retire sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur sa bouche.

-« Arrête Jane… Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu es désolée… Ce qui est arrivé… ce n'est pas ta faute… Il a volontairement décidé de suivre Shepherd, alors qu'il avait l'occasion de se tourner vers nous… Il aurait pu choisir de faire ce qui était juste, peut-être négocier un accord… pour pouvoir rester avec le bébé et moi… mais il a choisi de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Ça fait mal de me dire… qu'il est mort… c'est vrai. Mais… il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait en se lançant dans quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses mauvais choix. En fait… je crois qu'au fond de moi… une partie de moi avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais », dit douloureusement l'agent blonde.

-« Patterson… », dit Tasha de l'autre côté, la faisant tourner la tête vers la Latina, avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur Jane qui avait toujours l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-« Je pleurerais sûrement plus… plus tard, mais pour le moment, Jane doit nous dire ce qui est arrivé et nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire… Je comprends pourquoi vous avez tous voulu me le cacher, et je n'en veux à aucun d'entre vous », ajouta la blonde en baissant la main pour que Jane puisse parler à nouveau. Tous ses amis eurent l'air immensément soulagé, mais aucun autant que Jane. En temps normal, elle savait à quel point leur amitié comptait pour la jeune femme tatouée, mais c'était encore plus vrai après ce qui lui était arrivé durant la nuit. Après avoir vu l'un de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, avoir appris que deux autres avaient été enlevées par le sadique qui l'avait torturé durant des mois, la perspective de risquer de la perdre devait lui paraître insupportable.

-« Ok… Tu es sûre que ça va » ? Demanda Kurt se sentant honteusement gêné de ne pas être celui qui avait eu à annoncer la terrible nouvelle. « Si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps… ».

-« Merci mais… Thornton est mort, et je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Je ne garantis pas que je ne pleurerais pas mais… ce sont les vivants qui me préoccupent pour le moment », répondit douloureusement Patterson en acceptant le mouchoir que Reade lui tendait pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Sa force de caractère lui valu une petite tape affectueuse de Tasha, et un regard admiratif de la part de Roman, avant que l'attention générale ne se tourne à nouveau vers Jane, afin qu'elle continue son récit. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde fit attention à ne pas l'interrompre, même lorsqu'elle mentionna que la mission consistait à tuer Cade et à reprendre la puce... Même lorsqu'elle raconta comment les hommes de Parker l'avait piégé, et comment Diego lui avait sauvé la vie en abattant le dernier d'entre eux... Même lorsqu'elle passa au moment où un Ethan battu et ensanglanté avait été extirpé du coffre de la voiture et où on lui avait demandé de le tuer. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à poursuivre, Kurt l'arrêta et lui prit les mains en s'accroupissant devant elle.

-« C'est bon Jane… Je crois que nous avons compris », dit-il gentiment. Mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter sa petite-amie maintenant qu'elle était lancée.

-« Ils l'ont… ils l'ont torturé… C'est comme ça qu'ils ont trouvé Cade… Ethan a fini par parler. Ensuite… il m'a supplié de le tuer… il ne voulait plus souffrir… », gémit la jeune femme alors que les larmes perlaient à nouveau dans ses yeux.

-« Jane… tu as fait… Eh bien c'est dur à dire, et sans doute plus encore à entendre mais… tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ethan ne voulait plus souffrir. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Shepherd t'aurais certainement tuée… », intervint Tasha.

-« Zapata a raison… Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles mais… C'est Shepherd qui est responsable, pas toi », l'appuya aussitôt son coéquipier. De manière surprenante, ce fut Roman qui vint ensuite à leur aide, en s'accroupissant lui aussi en face de sa sœur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Ils ont raison… C'était la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire pour lui, sans quoi Shepherd l'aurait torturé encore et encore pour continuer de le punir… Ce connard de Parker avait tout planifié depuis le début, et il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se débarrasser de toi. Je le trouvais très réjouit ces derniers temps, maintenant je comprends pourquoi… Si j'avais su… », gronda-t-il à voix basse, les poings serrés par la colère.

-« Ce qui pourrait être un problème… », intervint Nas, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais lui donner la puce » ! Répliqua aussitôt Jane, en la regardant d'un air inquiet, alors que Patterson enroulait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. La raison en était évidente pour chacun d'entre eux, la jeune femme craignait que son accord ne soit révoqué, une perspective rendue encore plus terrifiante par le fait que Pellington avait accepté de jouer le jeu de la CIA quelques heures plus tôt en leur permettant de faire croire à son arrestation pour se débarrasser de Weitz.

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire Jane. Comme les agent Zatapa et Reade l'ont fait remarquer, c'était le seul moyen de sauver votre vie… Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que non seulement Shepherd semble avoir tenu Roman à l'écart de votre… test, mais qu'en plus elle ne lui dit pas tout… », répondit prudemment l'agent de la NSA.

-« Ce n'est pas… totalement inhabituel », répondit Roman avec un soupir en se relevant. « Shepherd a toujours eu tendance à compartimenter les informations… Par exemple, même avec le fait que je sois son fils, elle ne m'a toujours pas dit en quoi consistait exactement la phase 2… ».

-« Mais Parker doit être au courant lui », commenta sombrement Reade.

-« Sûrement… Je suis devenu négligent ces derniers temps… quelque chose que je compte bien rectifier », répondit Roman d'un ton dur.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Patterson, essayant de dissimuler l'inquiétude que faisait naître en elle l'idée que Roman puisse se mettre en danger. Bien sûr, c'était uniquement lié au fait que Jane ne supporterait pas de perdre son frère, et à rien d'autre, essaya-t-elle ensuite de se persuader.

-« J'ai… passé pas mal de temps en dehors de l'organisation ces dernières semaines… Parker en a profité pour combler le vide et gagner de l'influence ». Jane ne dit rien, mais se sentie immédiatement coupable. Roman avait fait le choix de la protéger des semaines plus tôt, en traquant Keaton et en les renseignant sur certains des agissements de Shepherd, ce qui le mettait maintenant en danger, puisque son intérêt pour la cause avait diminué. Si leur mère avait effectivement remplacé son propre fils et si Parker était prêt à tout pour garder sa place de numéro 2 comme elle le soupçonnait… cela ne pouvait finir que par la mort du lieutenant de sa mère… ou celle de son frère.

-« Je ne suis pas du tout pour ce genre de chose mais… si Parker sort du tableau, ce sera mieux pour nous et pour Jane. Après tout il a essayé de piéger Jane quatre fois aujourd'hui », marmonna Reade, laissant entendre sans réellement le dire qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot à leur place.

-« Quatre » ?! Demanda brusquement Roman qui l'avait entendu malgré tout. Lui-même n'en comptait que trois : l'embuscade dans l'entrepôt pour essayer de se faire passer pour meilleur au combat que sa sœur, ses hommes qui tentaient de la tuer lors de la mission, et la forcer à tuer Ethan, espérant qu'elle refuserait et que Shepherd se débarrasserait d'elle.

-« Ouais… À propos de ça… Nous pensons que c'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour la faire accuser de meurtre », répondit l'agent à contrecœur.

-« De meurtre » ! S'exclama Patterson d'une voix qui partit involontairement dans les aigus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-« Bellinger a été retrouvé mort un peu plus tôt dans la soirée », l'informa Kurt en soupirant, sachant que la conversation à venir n'allait pas être facile, alors que Patterson semblait accuser le coup, comprenant ce que la perte de l'agent fédéral représentait pour eux.

-« Bellinger ? Je me souviens de ce nom… Thornton avait demandé à Jane de le contacter pour voir ce qu'il savait et de le tuer si nécessaire… Un ordre de Shepherd… Apparemment il enquêtait sur des choses qui pouvait permettre de remonter jusqu'à nous », commenta Roman en regardant sa sœur. Malgré son état, celle-ci remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Remi, quelque chose qu'il faisait de moins en moins maintenant, signe qu'il commençait à s'habituer à son changement d'identité. De manière totalement incongrue, ce petit détail lui réchauffa le cœur, avant qu'elle ne revienne à la conversation en cours.

-« Nous avions prévus de simuler sa mort si nécessaire, mais quelqu'un nous a pris de vitesse », le renseigna Weller.

-« Un témoin anonyme a appelé la police en disant avoir vu une femme avec un oiseau tatoué dans le cou s'enfuir des lieux du meurtre», ajouta Nas.

-« C'est des conneries ! Cela se voit à des kilomètres qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté » ! Protesta Roman en commençant à s'agiter, déclenchant à nouveau des regards méfiants de la part des agents, anticipant un éventuel nouvel accès de colère.

-« Nous le savons » ! Se défendit Reade. « Mais Weitz, le type qui s'est saisi de l'affaire était plus dur à convaincre… ».

-« Il avait mon arme… avec mes empreintes », intervint Jane.

-« Quelle arme ? Je sais que tu ne tuerais pas un agent de sang-froid, mais même si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas assez stupide pour laisser des preuves aussi évidentes sur place », répondit Roman clairement perplexe.

-« L'arme que… j'avais récupérée sur l'un des hommes de Sandstorm… durant l'embuscade à la planque où ma mémoire a été effacée. Je l'avais gardée… », marmonna Jane, embarrassée d'avoir pu se montrer aussi stupide. Les derniers mois avaient été agités d'accord, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses erreurs qui auraient pu avoir de graves conséquences durant ce laps de temps. Souffrir de stress post-traumatique n'était pas une excuse, si elle voulait protéger ses amis, sa famille, elle devait se montrer forte…

-« Parce que à l'époque, nous avions peur que tu sois encore trop… bouleversée… pour te confier une arme », termina Kurt à sa place, se secouant mentalement pour chasser de son esprit les pensées qu'ils avaient tous eues à l'époque après leur discours avec le médecin qui l'avait soignée à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient pas réellement craint que Jane se serve d'une arme qui lui serait confiée contre eux, ils avaient eu peur qu'elle finisse par la retourner contre elle pour ne plus souffrir.

-« Oui… personne ne me l'a réclamé après la mission, alors je l'ai gardé », répondit sa petite-amie sans le regarder dans les yeux. Les agents échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Ils étaient tous coupables sur ce point. Ils l'avaient tellement surprotégé qu'ils avaient négligé à quel point elle était indépendante et préférait être capable de se défendre par elle-même plutôt que de devoir compter sur les autres…

-« Parker a dû envoyer ses sbires là-bas et la récupérer », comprit Patterson.

-« C'est ce que nous supposons. Il ne cherchait peut-être pas spécifiquement cette arme, mais juste quelque chose à utiliser contre Jane, et vu qu'elle vit maintenant chez Weller… personne ne surveille son ancienne maison sûre, et elle n'a pas été réutilisée pour loger quelqu'un d'autre depuis », répondit Reade.

-« De toute façon, à part Sandstorm, la seule autre personne qui pourrait vouloir se débarrasser de Bellinger et de Jane en même temps est Keaton et… nous savons tous à quoi il a occupé sa soirée », commenta Zapata en frottant machinalement son bras droit. L'ex directeur adjoint de la CIA s'était particulièrement acharné sur ce côté de son corps, et les décharges électriques avaient engourdis le membre. Les médecins lui avaient assuré que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'elle en retrouverait le plein usage dans quelques jours, mais la combinaison de la douleur diffuse et de la perte de motricité était un peu effrayante. Jane sentit un nouvel élan de culpabilité en remarquant son geste, sachant très bien à quel point les blessures par choc électrique pouvaient rester douloureuses durant des jours.

-« Oui en parlant de ça… il va falloir trouver rapidement une histoire à raconter à propos de sa mort », soupira Reade.

-« Comment ça une histoire à raconter » ?! Protesta Patterson. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Tasha » !

-« Eh, je suis dans ton camp », lui rappela son ami en levant défensivement les mains devant lui.

-« Tasha pourra témoigner et Weller aussi ! Même le type qui était chargé de me retrouver pourra dire que Keaton l'a embauché… enfin une fois qu'il se sera remit de la raclée que lui a collé Roman », continua Patterson.

-« Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça », commenta l'intéressé, même si sa réponse ne surprit personne, et qu'ils ne comptaient de toute façon pas le blâmer pour ça.

-« Sans parler du type qui était censé surveiller le point de rendez-vous en attendant que Jane se montre », intervint Zapata. « Ils seront tous prêts à balancer Keaton pour réduire leur peine ».

-« Le problème n'est pas vraiment ce que Keaton a fait. Personne n'a l'air de nier qu'il a pété les plombs. Mais même si la CIA décide d'étouffer l'affaire, il a attaqué deux agents fédéraux, le FBI voudra s'assurer que les choses ont été faites… eh bien, dans les règles », soupira Reade.

-« Le fait est que l'ancien directeur adjoint de la CIA est mort, des gens hauts placés voudront des réponses sur ça et… », commença Nas.

-« Et nous ne pouvons pas dire que Roman nous a aidé à retrouver les filles et qu'il a fini par tuer Keaton », termina Reade à sa place.

-« Pourquoi ? Il a aidé… Il pourrait obtenir un accord pour ça non » ? Demanda Jane avec espoir en relevant la tête vers eux. Les agents s'entre-regardèrent semblant hésiter sur celui ou celle qui lui donnerait la mauvaise nouvelle.

-« Les gens n'obtiennent pas un accord pour ça », répondit Roman leur épargnant cette peine. « Peut-être pour le sauvetage, mais même si les circonstances étaient particulières, vu mon passé, ils préféreront que je paye et ils me colleront le meurtre sur le dos… Même si techniquement c'est bien moi qui l'aie tué de toute façon ». Au fond l'idée ne le gênait pas tant que cela. Il avait éliminé la menace qui pesait sur sa sœur, et sauvé Patterson et le bébé. L'un dans l'autre, c'était une soirée positive… d'un certain point de vu en tout cas. Évidemment les fédéraux ne voyaient sûrement pas les choses comme ça, et il savait que c'était uniquement les informations qu'il avait en sa possession qui lui valaient leur soutien pour le tenir à l'écart de l'enquête qui s'annonçait.

-« Alors il faut que moi ou Weller prétendions que c'est l'un de nous qui l'a tué », intervint Zapata, attirant tous les regards.

-« Ce sera moi. Dans son état, personne ne croira que Tasha a pu se libérer et casser le bras de Keaton à main nue », répondit sombrement Kurt. La perspective ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela, mais ils avaient besoin de Roman à l'intérieur de Sandstorm, pas dans une cellule… Et cela sans même parler du coup désastreux que l'arrestation de son frère risquerait de mettre au moral de Jane. Après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait lui faire subir, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter en tout cas.

-« C'est risqué… Il faudra aussi expliquer comment tu as retrouvé Zapata et Patterson, sans Roman, et pourquoi tu y es allé seul… En plus, tout le monde t'a entendu menacer Keaton lorsqu'il est venu au bureau », répondit prudemment Reade.

-« Pellington n'a qu'à faire jouer ses relations ! Il nous doit bien ça après avoir laissé la CIA faire croire qu'ils emmenaient Jane pour se débarrasser de Weitz », maugréa Zapata, avant de pâlir en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire » ! Glapit Patterson. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa réaction qui alarmait le plus le reste des agents.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton glacial. Il parlait doucement, mais pourtant tout le monde l'entendit distinctement, et la fureur difficilement contenue dans sa voix fit courir un frisson glacé le long de leur échine.

-« Roman… », commença Jane en se levant pour venir vers lui, mais il la repoussa doucement mais fermement avant de continuer à s'avancer. Il fut bloqué par Weller, mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Zapata.

-« Répétez ce que vous venez de dire » ! Exigea-t-il d'un ton dur. À contrecœur, Reade expliqua comment la remplaçante de Keaton était intervenue pour obtenir qu'ils collaborent avec eux afin de retrouver Keaton, et de sa volonté d'obtenir l'aide de Jane pour cela. Devant la présence de Weitz, la femme avait mis au point un stratagème pour prétendre que la CIA prenait le contrôle du dossier, avec l'accord de Pellington. Pendant un instant, Roman resta figé sur place, avant de tourner son attention vers Kurt.

-« Vous deviez la protéger » !

-« C'est ce que nous avons fait ! Reade et un autre agent ont suivi leur groupe jusqu'au parking et… »

-« Vous deviez la protéger », répéta Roman en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise. « Elle avait un accord ! Elle s'est mise en danger pour vous ».

-« Roman » ! Protestèrent Jane et Patterson, tandis que Reade faisait rapidement le tour du lit pour essayer d'éloigner le frère en colère de son chef.

-« Roman écoutez… je comprends votre colère et… », commença Nas avant qu'il ne la coupe.

-« Non ! Je vous ai fait confiance pour la garder en sécurité… J'ai cru… J'ai été stupide », gronda l'homme en lâchant Kurt et en se frottant nerveusement la tête avant de regarder à nouveau vers eux. « Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux fédéraux ! Vous êtes tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres » !

-« Ce qui est arrivé est regrettable et l'agent Weller a déjà vivement fait savoir au directeur Pellington ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes. Nous nous sommes assuré que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge et que la CIA n'avait pas l'intention de… ».

-« Un subterfuge ? Oh oui, c'en était sûrement un, et vous avez plongé droit dedans en leur remettant ma sœur » ! Ironisa Roman en s'approchant d'un air menaçant. À son crédit, Nas ne se laissa pas intimider, malgré le fait qu'il était plus grand et plus massif qu'elle.

-« C'était une décision du directeur Pellington, pas la nôtre. Jane est ici, avec nous, parce que nous les avons empêchés de partir », essaya-t-elle de faire valoir.

-« Oui, et que serait-il arrivé si vous étiez venu deux minutes plus tard » ?

-« Walkers… La femme de la CIA… Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir vraiment emmener Jane. Elle avait même demandé à ce qu'on la détache au moment où je suis arrivé », intervint Reade.

-« C'est vrai », dit Jane en se glissant entre Nas et son frère. « Je… pendant un moment, j'ai été terrifiée que tout recommence mais… Reade est venu… Il ne les a pas laissé m'emmener. Cette femme… elle a prétendu vouloir mon aide… ». Bien sûr, elle-même n'était pas totalement certaine de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Reade n'était pas arrivé, mais le dire ne ferait que risquer de mettre encore davantage son frère en colère.

-« Cela ne change pas ce que nous avions convenu. En échange d'informations sur Sandstorm, nous pouvons continuer à essayer de vous obtenir un accord. Avec ce qui s'est passé, je pense que le directeur Pellington se montrera plus ouvert à la question et… ». Une fois de plus, Roman empêcha Nas de terminer sa phrase.

-« Merci mais non merci. Visiblement vos accords ne valent pas le papier sur lequel ils sont écrits », riposta-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Ils échangèrent rapidement dans ce qu'ils devinaient être de l'Afrikaans, le visage de Jane passant de la crainte à la supplication, puis finalement à la résignation. Ensuite, le jeune homme l'attira dans ses bras pendant un long moment, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-« Où est-ce que vous allez » ? Demanda Nas, qui sentait une opportunité leur échapper.

-« Régler ça à ma façon, et trouver un moyen de garder ma sœur en sécurité », répliqua Roman en leur jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme pour les défier d'essayer de l'arrêter, avant de quitter la pièce.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 109_

16/09/2018


	110. Chap 110 - Double visite surprise

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, Jane vient de subir pas mal de coups durs ces derniers temps. La réaction de Roman était assez prévisible, car il ne fait tout cela que pour protéger sa sœur, et le FBI a clairement failli échouer dans cette tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir trouver un moyen de le faire revenir, car leurs ennemis sont nombreux et la phase 2 toute proche.

 **Elislin** : Jane is the most important person to Roman, itw as been very presvisible he does everything to protect her.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Une fois réunie à l'hôpital, après que tous les éléments féminins du groupe aient passé des examens médicaux suite à leurs épreuves de la veille, l'équipe entame un débriefing des derniers évènements. Le fait que non seulement Shepherd ait récupéré la puce, mais qu'en plus elle ait forcé Jane à tuer Ethan est un choc, à la fois pour leur enquête mais aussi pour la brune. Même si son inquiétude se porte d'abord sur ses amies, il est évident pour tous qu'elle a été durement secouée parce les dernières 24 h. durant la conversation, Roman laisse involontairement échapper quelque chose à propos de Borden qui amène Patterson à comprendre qu'il est mort. L'équipe se montre particulièrement préoccupée qu'elle le découvre, mais contre toute attente la jeune femme prend la nouvelle d'une manière moins brutale qu'ils ne le craignaient. Mieux elle ne leur en veut pas de lui avoir caché la vérité, comprenant qu'ils voulaient la protéger. Pendant qu'ils essayent de décider quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations, Tasha laisse échapper que Pellington a accepté de coopérer avec la CIA. Cela rend Roman fou de rage que l'équipe ait presque laissé sa sœur à nouveau aux mains de ses bourreaux, et le jeune homme finit par quitter la pièce pour trouver un moyen de la protéger seul.

…

.

 **Chapitre 110 – Double visite surprise**

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller, quelques jours plus tard_

Avec un soupir, le directeur adjoint du FBI manipula la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, repensant aux derniers jours. Lorsque Roman avait claqué la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, littéralement, un court mais intense débat avait suivi. Nas avait milité pour qu'ils le rattrapent et essayent de le convaincre de coopérer à nouveau. Sans surprise, Jane était sortie de sa réserve pour s'y opposer, curieusement appuyée par Patterson. Les deux femmes avaient affirmé qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et qu'essayer de le confronter maintenant ne ferait que le mettre davantage en colère. Le problème s'était ensuite réglé de lui-même, puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon aucun agent à envoyer après lui. Monroe était toujours de garde devant la porte de la chambre, Zapata n'était absolument pas en état, Reade ne voulait pas quitter son chevet, et lui-même ne voulait pas non plus s'éloigner de Jane.

Nas n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'ils ne fassent rien dans l'immédiat, mais elle avait fini par se ranger à leur avis. De toute façon, avec sa jambe toujours blessée, elle pouvait difficilement risquer elle-même une confrontation avec un combattant en pleine forme, surtout aussi entrainé que Roman. Avec le recul, même l'agent de la NSA avait admis que c'était la frustration qui avait parlé : après avoir appris que Shepherd avait de nouveau la puce et pouvait lancer la phase 2 à tout moment, voir leur meilleure chance d'obtenir des renseignements changer d'attitude n'était pas bon signe.

Pourtant, malgré la méfiance qu'ils éprouvaient toujours envers lui, même Reade et Zapata avaient admis que Roman avait des raisons de ne pas leur faire confiance, ou tout du moins de se méfier de l'institution qu'ils représentaient. Le fait qu'avant de partir il ait fait part à Jane de son envie de continuer à trouver un moyen de la garder en sécurité en luttant contre Shepherd leur laissait également une porte de sortie. Patterson avait mis en avant le fait qu'il savait que le plan de Shepherd ne pouvait conduire qu'à plus de risques pour Jane, surtout avec Parker qui était déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour assurer sa place. Il finirait par se rendre compte que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait était de les aider à nouveau, il fallait juste lui laisser le temp de le réaliser seul. Quelque part au fond de lui, il devait bien s'en douter, sinon comment expliquer qu'il se soit senti obligé d'utiliser une langue qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pour parler à sa sœur ?

Du point de vue de Kurt, cela avait été la bonne décision. Quelque part, il comprenait même la réaction de Roman, le fait qu'il les aide à retrouver Patterson et Zapata leur avait presque fait oublier que jusqu'à présent, il ne leur avait donné que le strict nécessaire pour prouver sa bonne foi et protéger sa sœur, en attendant d'obtenir un accord. Un accord que Pellington n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'efforts à obtenir, et les derniers évènements risquaient de ne pas le faire changer d'avis, puisqu'il y avait la question de la mort de Keaton. La CIA n'avait curieusement pas trop insisté sur le sujet, mais même si dans son rapport Kurt avait prétendu être l'auteur des coups mortels, il n'était pas sûr que Walkers ait mordu à l'hameçon. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le cas de Pellington, qui reprochait maintenant à Roman d'avoir perdu le contrôle et empêché l'ancien directeur adjoint de la CIA de répondre de ses actes.

Avec Nas, Kurt avait entrepris depuis cet instant de tenter de faire changer le directeur d'avis, une tâche qui s'annonçait compliquée. L'homme refusait toujours d'accorder à Roman l'immunité complète et ils savaient tous que sans cela, les chances que le frère de Jane coopère étaient faibles… À vrai dire, Kurt commençait même à se demander si Roman désirait vraiment cet accord… Pour lui protéger sa sœur comptait plus que tout, et le fait que Pellington semble être revenu sur sa parole ne devait pas lui inspirer une grande confiance.

D'un autre côté, le temps jouait en sa faveur. Plus les jours passaient et plus le risque que Shepherd lance la phase deux augmentait. Certes Jane semblait pour le moment avoir la confiance de sa mère, mais elle ne l'avait pas contacté depuis que la puce avait été récupérée, et ils débattaient encore pour savoir si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. S'il n'avait rien fait de stupide contre Parker, Roman restait leur meilleur moyen de savoir où se trouvait la fusée ou le quartier général de Shepherd. Bien qu'elle n'en parle que le moins possible, ils savaient que Jane n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, et cela la rongeait. Que ce soit parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou parce qu'il savait qu'elle était forcée de tout dire à Pellington au risque d'être livrée à la CIA et qu'il préférait ne pas la mettre dans une situation compliquée, Roman maintenait un silence radio absolu depuis son départ.

Malheureusement cela irritait profondément Pellington, qui y voyait un manque de coopération de sa part. Bien sûr, la réaction de son supérieur avait peut-être aussi à voir avec son propre comportement, pensa sinistrement Kurt. Les relations entre lui et le directeur du FBI étaient… tendues depuis qu'il s'était servi de Jane en laissant la CIA mettre les mains sur elle. Leur première discussion de vive voix à son retour au bureau avait été plus qu'animée. Même si au départ Pellington avait essayé de faire valoir son point de vue et de tenter de le convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de livrer réellement Jane à la CIA, Kurt avait été bien trop en colère pour considérer les choses sous cet angle. Le ton était rapidement monté, à tel point que malgré le relatif isolement du bureau de Pellington, des agents étaient à un moment venu voir ce qu'il se passait, alertés par les cris et craignant qu'ils n'en soient venus aux mains.

Lorsque son supérieur en colère avait menacé de le renvoyer séance tenante, Kurt avait riposté en présentant sa démission, avant de dire qu'il était prêt à contacter le bureau du procureur pour se plaindre de la façon dont l'accord de Jane avait été nié. Les perspectives des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le plan politique avaient finalement fait reculer Pellington, qui avait simplement refusé sa démission et l'avait renvoyé chez lui en lui ordonnant de prendre quelques jours pour faire le point et se calmer. La même consigne s'était appliquée au reste de l'équipe, ce qui pour le coup avait été une bénédiction. Ce délai avait permis que Tasha et Patterson reçoivent des soins adaptés et récupèrent, avant de discuter avec Iliana Dickinson.

Sans surprise, Patterson était celle qui avait le moins besoin d'aide, malgré la frayeur qu'elle avait eu lors de son enlèvement. Une fois certaine que son bébé allait bien, elle avait recommencé à travailler sur la base de tatouages depuis chez elle, quelque chose qui l'avait troublé mais qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. D'une part parce que son amie blonde lui avait faire clairement savoir qu'elle ne serait pas aussi gentille que la dernière fois s'il s'avisait de faire couper son accès à la base de données à nouveau, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait compris que c'était sa façon de gérer la nouvelle de la mort de Borden. Tant qu'elle continuait de discuter régulièrement avec Iliana, il avait accepté de la laisser poursuivre ses recherches. De toute façon, elle était en sécurité chez elle puisque Tasha, et par extension Reade, y avaient temporairement élu domicile, l'agent afro-américain voulant s'assurer qu'aucune de ses amies n'était à nouveau en danger.

La question avait été beaucoup plus compliquée avec Zapata… Son traumatisme avait une ampleur bien plus grande que celui de Patterson, car elle avait passé des heures avec Keaton, qui l'avait torturé et avait essayé de la retourner contre ses amis en lui faisant croire qu'ils ne viendraient pas pour elle. La Latina avait essayé de donner le change, aussi entêtée que d'habitude, mais après un violent cauchemar lors de sa première nuit après sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait admis que quelque chose n'allait pas, et accepté de voir elle aussi plus régulièrement la psychiatre. Sa plus grande lutte en ce moment consistait à admettre que ce qui lui était arrivé ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de faible, et qu'avoir peur n'était pas une honte. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort et indépendant que la Latina c'était sans doute difficile à admettre, mais il avait déjà vu les conséquences de ce que quelqu'un comme Keaton pouvait faire. Avec l'aide d'Iliana, il était cependant sûr que Zapata parviendrait à surmonter ses crises d'angoisses passagères. Si seulement il pouvait en être aussi certain à propos de Jane…

Dans un premier temps, elle avait eu l'air secouée bien sûr, mais ils avaient pensé qu'avec un peu de temps et quelques discussions avec Iliana pour poursuivre sa thérapie, elle ferait face rapidement. Ils avaient dû déchanter lorsque la psychiatre leur avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, selon lesquelles Jane était tellement déterminée à retourner sur le terrain pour mettre fin à la menace représentée par sa mère adoptive, qu'elle cachait à nouveau ses émotions. Kurt avait aussitôt objecté, lui rappelant que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui le jour où Patterson était sortie de l'hôpital, la brune tatouée n'ayant pas voulu quitter le chevet de son amie avant ce moment, elle s'était effondrée en larme dans ses bras. Il avait passé une grande partie de la journée à essayer de la réconforter, lui répétant inlassablement que la mort d'Ethan n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cela, à part mourir avec lui.

Pourtant, Iliana Dickinson avait raison, et ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Dès qu'ils avaient été jugés aptes à retourner travailler, Jane était venue avec eux. Dans un premier temps, rien n'avait semblé sortir de l'ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que leur amie tatouée avait disparu. Après une courte recherche, ils l'avaient retrouvé recroquevillée dans un coin des vestiaires. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son esprit semblait être ailleurs, et il avait fallu du temps et de la patience pour qu'elle revienne vers eux. L'effort avait tout simplement été trop violent pour elle, et repasser dans les couloirs qu'elle avait traversé lorsque la CIA semblait l'emmener à nouveau avait fait resurgir ses peurs… Le fait que Weitz soit encore une fois présent dans les locaux, pour une autre affaire, mais avait clairement signifié que malgré les ordres de ses supérieurs et les preuves, il ne croyait toujours pas à son innocence n'avait pas arrangé les choses. À ce souvenir, la main libre de Kurt se crispa, en songeant au substitut du procureur. Il avait fallu que Reade et un autre agent qui passait par là le retiennent physiquement pour qu'il ne jette pas lui-même l'agaçant personnage en dehors du bureau.

Contre toute attente, c'était Pellington qui était venu à leur aide, en signifiant clairement à Weitz qu'ils avaient de nombreuses preuves de l'innocence de Jane, et que s'il s'acharnait encore, une plainte officielle serait déposée contre lui pour harcèlement. Que ce soit parce qu'il se sentait réellement coupable de la frayeur que son plan avait causée à Jane, ou parce qu'il n'aimait pas Weitz non plus, personne ne le savait réellement, mais toute aide était bonne à prendre. Malgré tout, ils avaient bien vu que Jane n'avait dit que ce qu'ils voulaient entendre dans l'espoir de pouvoir revenir avec eux, sans doute parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir ainsi les protéger. Kurt l'avait alors ramené chez eux, et lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas au bureau tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête. Inutile de dire que malgré son état, elle avait assez mal pris la chose…

Entrant chez lui et posant les clés sur le meuble près de la porte, le directeur adjoint du FBI s'arrêta pour regarder Jane. La jeune femme était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté le matin pour aller au bureau, et il espérait qu'elle n'était juste pas restée allongée sur le canapé durant la journée. L'enfermement ne lui allait pas très bien, il le savait mais la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était la protéger. Si seulement elle pouvait le comprendre… Retirant sa veste et la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise il s'avança vers sa petite-amie. Il avait surpris le regard qu'elle lui lançait du coin de l'œil, et s'avait qu'elle avait noté sa présence, mais elle semblait déterminée à l'ignorer.

-« Est-ce que tu boudes encore » ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Il ne réussit qu'à moitié, car si sa petite-amie tourna son attention vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir, elle se contenta de plisser les lèvres sans répondre, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'écran de la télévision. En soupirant, le directeur adjoint du FBI se déplaça de manière à lui boucher la vue, et à la forcer à le regarder.

-« Jane… Je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais je veux seulement t'aider… Allez s'il te plaît parle-moi ».

-« Est-ce que ma détention est terminée » ? Demanda finalement la brune en consentant à le regarder dans yeux.

-« Tu n'es pas prisonnière Jane. Tu peu aller où tu veux », essaya de la raisonner Kurt en s'asseyant sur la table basse juste devant elle.

-« Mais pas au bureau… », grommela la jeune femme, essayant de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle entendit son ton et se rendit compte par elle-même que son petit-ami avait raison, et qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant boudeuse.

-« Ce n'est pas… Jane personne ne remet en cause ta présence parmi nous… Mais tu n'avais pas l'air prête la dernière fois », soupira Weller en se penchant pour attraper ses mains dans les siennes. À son grand soulagement, elle ne fit rien pour le repousser.

-« J'ai eu… un moment de faiblesse », admit la jeune femme à contrecœur. « Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je suis prête », ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

-« Je ne sais pas… Tu devrais peut-être parler à nouveau à Iliana d'abord », soupira à nouveau Kurt, même s'il était intérieurement soulagé de la voir à nouveau un peu plus combattive.

-« Je lui parle tous les jours au téléphone, je suis prête », répondit Jane en se redressant pour se remettre en position assise, mais sans le lâcher. « C'est toi qui n'es pas prêt », ajouta-t-elle doucement. Elle sentit aussitôt qu'il se raidissait, et su qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Durant les derniers jours, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa situation, et à celle de l'équipe. Elle luttait encore avec le fait qu'Ethan était mort… qu'elle l'avait tué, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Kurt avait failli perdre presque toutes les femmes à qui il tenait dans sa vie, à l'exception de Sarah et d'Allie, en une seule nuit. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de retrouver Patterson et Zapata mais en passant chaque seconde à s'inquiéter pour elle, elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'il était aussi le seul d'entre eux qui depuis que Patterson était sortie de l'hôpital avait passé un temps considérable à s'assurer que chacune d'elles allait bien, à lutter avec Pellington et Weitz et… qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Iliana.

-« J'avais juré de te protéger et… j'ai foiré… », répondit son petit-ami d'un ton douloureux, ses yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. « Mais je te jure que si j'avais été là… ».

-« Kurt, arrête ça », soupira Jane en le tirant vers l'avant pour le forcer à venir s'asseoir avec elle. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Enfin si… un peu… mais pas à propos de ce que tu crois. Je suis contente que tu sois allé aider Patterson et Tasha. Sans toi, qui sais ce que Keaton ou ce malade de Carmichael leur aurait fait », dit-elle avec un frisson.

-« Mais… ».

-« À ce moment-là, elles étaient les seules que tu pouvais protéger. Tu ne savais pas où je me trouvais, ni ce que je faisais ».

-« J'aurais quand même dû être là ! J'aurais empêché Weitz de s'en prendre à toi. J'aurais empêché Pellington de te mettre… dans cette situation », gronda Kurt à voix basse avant de l'attirer contre lui. Pendant un instant, la brune tatouée se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras, savourant le sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité que cela lui procurait, avant de se tortiller pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

-« Je ne vais pas mentir, cela fait partie des moments les plus terrifiants de mon existence… une partie de moi… craint encore que si je ne me méfie pas, le FBI me livre à nouveau à la CIA une fois que je ne serais plus utile ». Aussitôt, Kurt voulu répliquer, dire que cela n'arriverait pas. Sauf que… cela avait bien failli arriver une fois, avec la complicité de Pellington, quelles qu'aient pu être ses motivations. Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-il lui réellement garantir que le FBI tiendrait sa parole et respecterait l'accord qu'elle avait signé ?

-« Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver », dit-il finalement d'un ton dur. Cela au moins, il pouvait le promettre.

-« Je sais… mais pour être honnête… Le fait d'être couvée… ça ne m'aide pas », admit Jane avec un soupir. Sentant qu'elle était enfin prête à verbaliser ce qui la tourmentait et ne voulant pas l'interrompre, Kurt se contenta d'attendre en silence qu'elle continue. « Ce qui me met en colère… c'est que je suis… que j'ai été… faible », admit-elle finalement en détournant les yeux.

-« Eh ma belle, de quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Kurt en posant un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer doucement à le regarder à nouveau. « Tu es l'une des personnes les plus forte que je connaisse » !

-« Quand Weitz m'a interrogé… Je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer encore plus. J'essayais de lui montrer que j'étais innocente, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, et je ne faisais que lui donner plus de munitions contre moi. Et ensuite… quand la CIA est venue… je ne me suis pas battue. Je m'étais jurée que si cela arrivait… je me battrais jusqu'au bout pas comme… ».

-« Pas comme quand nous avons laissé Keaton t'avoir la première fois », termina Kurt à sa place, la voyant hésiter.

-« Oui… Parce que cette fois… je sais à quoi m'attendre si je suis prise à nouveau. Mais quand Walkers est arrivée… tout ce que je pouvais faire était de suivre le mouvement. C'est comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus, j'étais tétanisée, j'étais…impuissante », répondit la brune dans un murmure.

-« Jane… C'est compréhensible. Tu venais de… voir Ethan mourir sous tes yeux », répondit son petit-ami, évitant prudemment de mentionner que c'était elle qui l'avait tué pour lui épargner de souffrir davantage. « Ils t'ont attaqué sur ton terrain là où tu ne t'y attendais pas… Parce qu'avec le temps, tu avais fini par te sentir à nouveau en sécurité au bureau… Avec tout ce que tu venais de vivre et le choc de voir que la CIA t'avait atteinte à nouveau… Il est normal que tu ais eu besoin de temps pour… assimiler ce qui se passait ».

-« Mais c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur… Et si la prochaine fois je reste encore figée » ? Demanda Jane à voix basse, comme si le faire sur un ton normal risquait de rendre ses craintes plus réelles.

-« Ça n'arrivera pas, parce que tu es forte Jane. La dernière fois tu sortais de plusieurs événements traumatisants, mais personne ne pourra plus te surprendre de cette façon. Et puis… de toute façon la CIA ne s'approchera plus de toi » ! Répondit Kurt en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

-« Donc… si je suis forte, je peux revenir au bureau demain » ? Tenta la brune après quelques minutes de silence en se mordillant les lèvres. Kurt soupira et laissa sa tête aller en arrière contre le canapé, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers elle.

-« Je ne sais pas… », dit-il d'une voix hésitante, sa préoccupation pour elle à nouveau clairement perceptible.

-« Je suis prête » !

-« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu veux nous protéger » ? Lui demanda son petit-ami d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-« C'est l'une des raisons c'est vrai », admit Jane. « Mais je veux surtout arrêter Shepherd et mettre fin à tout ça avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à d'autre personne. Je sais que je peu le faire. Vous avez besoin de moi », insista Jane en s'écartant pour le regarder d'un air déterminé.

-« D'accord… Si Iliana confirme que tu es prête… tu pourras revenir », capitula Kurt, sachant que toute façon il avait donné à Jane autant de temps que possible pour qu'elle se remette du choc. Eh bien, autant de temps qu'elle avait accepté de prendre en tous cas…

-« D'accord… si tu parles aussi avec Iliana », le défia aussitôt la brune.

-« Très bien, je l'appellerais en début de soirée », soupira Kurt après une longue hésitation, sachant qu'il devait lui aussi faire preuve de bonne volonté.

-« Et pour que ce soit clair, je ne boudais pas… je méditais », ajouta Jane avec mauvaise foi après s'être autorisée un sourire victorieux. À cet instant, la sonnette de la porte interrompit toute tentative de réponse du propriétaire des lieux.

-« Tu attendais quelqu'un » ? Demanda la brune surprise.

-« Oui, mon offrande de paix », répondit Weller avec un sourire moqueur en allant ouvrir.

-« Jane » ! Couina Kira en entrant en courant et en se jetant dans ses bras, pendant que Kurt remerciait les agents qui avaient servis d'escorte à la fillette. Avec un sourire tranquille, il referma la porte en observant sa petite-amie maintenant plus détendue, en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa petite protégée qui avait entrepris de lui décrire tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant les jours précédents. Écoutant leurs bavardages d'une oreille distraite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette ne l'interrompe.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre » ? Demanda Jane depuis le sol où elle était assise pour aider Kira à construire une tour de briques en plastique colorées.

-« Non », répondit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. S'assurant que son arme était toujours bien accessible dans son dos, il avait juste rabattu sa chemise par-dessus pour ne pas que Kira la voit, il ouvrit la porte, avant de se figer sur place. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là » ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

-« J'espérais pouvoir vous parler, ainsi qu'à Jane… je vous garantit que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions », répondit Émilie Walkers sans se laisse rebuter par son accueil froid. La femme était seule, sans les deux sbires dont on lui avait dit qu'ils avaient emmené sa petite-amie, et il hésita un instant à lui claquer la porte au visage. Cependant, cela ne réglerait pas le problème… Si la femme voulait leur parler, elle trouverait un autre moyen de le faire tôt ou tard. Pire, si elle voulait réellement voir Jane, elle pourrait choisir un moment où il n'était pas là pour le faire… Non, mieux valait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, même si cela lui déplaisait.

-« Votre arme », exigea-t-il cependant à voix basse. Apparemment la nouvelle directrice adjointe de la CIA s'attendait à une demande de ce genre, car elle lui tendit son arme de service, crosse en avant. Kurt s'écarta ensuite pour la laisser entrer, avant de verrouiller la porter derrière elle, et de poser l'arme en haut d'une étagère, là où Kira ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'attraper.

-« Bonjour Jane », dit la femme en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la brune, avant de remarquer la fillette assise par terre. En entendant la voix à l'entrée, Jane s'était levée et se tenait maintenant solidement sur ses appuis, devant Kira, lui faisant rempart de son corps. Elle semblait détendue, sans doute pour donner le change à la fillette, mais tout dans son regard et dans son attitude indiquait qu'elle était prête à se déchaîner si nécessaire.

-« Bonjour », gazouilla Kira en levant les yeux vers l'inconnue, apparemment imperméable à l'ambiance tendue dans la pièce. « Regarde Jane, elle ne tombe pas », ajouta-t-elle fièrement en montrant son œuvre.

-« C'est génial, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire », la félicita la brune en souriant, même si ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur l'agent de la CIA devant elle.

-« Kira, pourquoi tu n'irais pas jouer dans la chambre avec Fluffy ? Nous devons parler de choses de grandes personnes », intervint doucement Kurt.

-« Oki doki », répondit la fillette avant de filer vers les pièces du fond de l'appartement.

-« Elle est adorable », fit remarquer Walkers, ce qui déclencha une réaction immédiate chez Jane.

-« Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle. Aussitôt, la directrice adjointe de la CIA recula, levant défensivement les mains devant elle.

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Je vous garantis que je n'ai rien à avoir avec mon… enfin avec mes prédécesseurs ».

-« Vous vouliez nous parler alors allez-y », intervint Kurt d'un ton hostile, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie pour la tirer doucement en arrière.

-« Puis-je m'asseoir » ? D'un geste sec Kurt accorda la permission, et elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Weller et Jane s'asseyaient ensemble sur le canapé. La femme lissa ensuite son tailleur, même si aucun pli ne se voyait, ce qui leur rappela curieusement certaines des petites maniaqueries de Nas.

-« Nous écoutons », grogna Weller.

-« Très bien… Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter à nouveau mes excuses pour le regrettable malentendu de l'autre jour. Je vous garantis que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'emmener Jane dans un nouveau site noir. En fait, nous n'avons jamais été censé dépasser le parking, il me fallait juste éloigner Jane de Weitz ».

-« Pourquoi devrions nous vous croire ? Carter et Keaton ont tous les deux enlevé Jane pour la torturer… En quoi êtes-vous différentes » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Contrairement à Carter, je n'ai jamais été impliquée dans Orion. Et contrairement à Keaton, je ne prends pas mes ordres de personnes qui essayaient de le couvrir… », répondit sèchement leur visiteuse, montrant pour la première fois un signe d'irritation.

-« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Keaton en avait après moi parce que je l'ai humilié », intervint Jane en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

-« Les choses sont plus compliquées que cela », soupira Walkers. « La mort de Carter nous a fait ouvrir une investigation poussée, qui a mis en lumière certaines choses que nous aurions souhaité régler de manière plus… discrète ».

-« Comme Orion », marmonna Jane.

-« Exact, tout part de là et… ».

-« Jane ne se rappelle rien de cette époque de sa vie », la coupa défensivement Kurt, craignant que suggérer le contraire ne mette sa petite-amie en danger.

-« Eh bien… c'est en partie pour cela que je suis ici », admit la directrice adjointe de la CIA.

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ?

-« Je suppose que vous en savez plus que vous ne le reconnaitriez, vu que vous avez travaillé avec l'agent Bellinger… », répondit Walkers en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Prudent, ni Jane ni Kurt ne répondirent, et elle continua donc. « Vous êtes certainement au courant que Carter s'est arrogé le contrôle du programme Orion, avant de le détourner au service de son profit personnel et de certains intérêts privés ».

-« Et quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner, il a essayé de se débarrasser des membres de l'unité », grogna Kurt en serrant un peu plus fort la main que Jane avait posée sur son genou, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte.

-« Exact… Quand il a appris que Jane pouvait avoir des informations sur ce sujet, il a à nouveau détourné des ressources de la CIA pour l'enlever ».

-« Nous savons tout ça, quel rapport avec Keaton ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas fait parti d'Orion ou de Daylight » ? Commenta Kurt.

-« Pas directement non, il était affecté en Asie à cette époque, et l'unité n'y a jamais opéré. Cependant, il était le protégé de Carter, et en apprenant qu'il était mort… ».

-« Il a voulu se venger de celle qu'il pensait responsable », termina Jane à sa place.

-« Tout à fait. Il a été aidé en cela par certaines personnes haut placées à l'Agence, qui ont autorisé votre transfert hors de la garde du FBI. Cependant… Keaton semble vite avoir oublié pourquoi on lui avait permis de vous placer en détention. D'après ses rapports, il semblait être persuadé que vous étiez une dangereuse terroriste, et il s'est désintéressé de tout ce qui avait trait à Orion », répondit Walkers en les regardant attentivement.

-« C'est aussi pour cela que Bellinger le pistait », commenta Kurt sombrement.

-« Je suppose que oui. Toujours est-il que les récentes actions de Keaton, ainsi que les investigations de l'agent Bellinger, ont commencé à faire ressurgir beaucoup de questions, et que plusieurs enquêtes internes ont été menées, ce qui nous a permis de remonter jusqu'à ces fameuses personnes qui avaient autorisé Orion, la mort de vos amis, et le fait que Keaton recours à la torture pour vous arracher des informations », répondit la femme de la CIA en regardant Jane.

-« Et donc qu'attendez-vous de moi » ? Demanda celle-ci défensivement.

-« Pas grand-chose… Une signature en fait », répondit Walkers. Kurt et Jane échangèrent des regards perplexes et méfiants, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

-« Quel genre de signature » ? Demanda soupçonneusement Weller.

-« Pour faire simple… La CIA fait le ménage. Si Keaton n'était pas mort, il ferait face à de nombreuses accusations, notamment pour ce qu'il a fait aux agents Patterson et Zapata. Ses soutiens ont également été arrêtés mais maintenant… ».

-« Maintenant la CIA essaye de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé », la coupa Kurt d'un ton renfrogné, ayant déjà une idée de ce que la femme attendait d'eux, ou plutôt de Jane. Ce pouvait être une bonne chose comme une mauvaise, tout dépendait de la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir en sa parole.

-« D'une certaine façon… oui », admit Walkers avec réticence.

-« Est-ce que vous avez tué Bellinger » ? Demanda brusquement Jane en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils avaient déduit par élimination qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Parker puisque Keaton était mort, mais de ce qu'elle entendait d'autres personnes pourraient avoir eu intérêt à voir l'agent du FBI mort et à lui faire porter le chapeau.

-« Non. Nous essayons de contrôler le nombre de personnes qui connaissaient tout ou partie de cette affaire c'est vrai, mais la Commission pour le Renseignement enquête déjà sur Orion. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à tuer l'agent Bellinger, au contraire cela attire encore plus l'attention sur notre agence… D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur Pellington, le coupable est plutôt à chercher du côté de vos cibles dans l'enquête sur Sandstorm ».

-« Alors… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez » ? Demanda Jane, la tension de son corps indiquant qu'elle était à nouveau prête à se battre. Depuis sa place, elle pouvait voir Kira jouer avec Fluffy au fond du couloir, et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Keaton avait choisi Patterson et Tasha c'était vrai, mais il aurait aussi pu essayer de l'atteindre par l'intermédiaire des Dickinsons. Elle ne laisserait personne leur faire de mal, quel que soit le prix…

-« Je suis venue…eh bien tout d'abord, à titre personnel vous dire que j'étais désolée de ce qui vous a été infligé. Ce sont des personnes comme Keaton qui nuisent à notre Agence, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui ». Jane lui jeta un regard suspicieux, se demandant si ses excuses étaient sincères ou si ce n'était qu'un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

-« Et à titre professionnel » ? Demanda Kurt, d'un ton qui indiquait que lui aussi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la croire.

-« À titre professionnel, je suis chargée de vous proposer un accord ».

-« Quel genre d'accord » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton qui trahissait pour la première fois sa nervosité et un peu de vulnérabilité.

-« Nous sommes conscients que vous avez fait partie d'Orion, même si vous ne vous rappelez pas du contenu des missions effectuées. Nous sommes aussi conscients des… désagréments subis durant votre détention », commença la femme, avant d'être coupée par Kurt.

-« C'est comme cela que vous appelez trois mois de torture » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI d'un ton incrédule.

-« Comme je le disais, à titre personnel, je ne cautionne pas ce qui lui a été infligé. Cependant… certains de mes supérieurs pensent qu'elle a… », pour une fois, l'agent de la CIA sembla à court de mot, et Jane termina à sa place.

-« Ils pensent que j'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé pour mes mauvais choix ». La seule réponse de Walkers fut une grimace d'excuse, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-« Toujours est-il que je suis chargée de vous proposer un marché. Vous signez un accord de confidentialité qui vous interdit de porter plainte contre la CIA pour ce qui est arrivé, ou même de le mentionner à des personnes qui ne sont pas déjà au courant. Cela inclus également Orion et Daylight ».

-« Et en échange » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« En échange la CIA s'engage à laisser votre petite-amie tranquille », répondit calmement Walkers. Le cœur de Jane manqua de s'arrêter. Pas parce que l'agent connaissait la nature de sa relation avec Kurt, après tout, vu les dernières semaines et malgré leurs précautions pour être discrets, ils se doutaient que peu de gens ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient en couple, mais parce que c'était une offre en or. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour être débarrassée de la CIA, c'était de faire comme si de rien n'était et de ne rien dire à propos d'Orion ou Daylight ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai...

-« Donc plus de risque de l'enlever à nouveau, ou d'essayer de l'envoyer dans un nouveau site noir » ? insista Kurt.

-« Non. À vrai dire, certains de mes supérieurs n'étaient pas très chaud à cette idée… Même si personne ne pense encore à vous comme à une terroriste, vu l'aide que vous apportez manifestement pour abattre Sandstorm, vous représentez techniquement toujours un risque pour nous… Cependant ils ont été convaincus par les derniers événements. Essayer de vous arrêter à nouveau nous ferait plus de mal que de bien, car je ne doute pas que vos amis remueraient ciel et terre pour vous récupérer, quitte à alerter la presse s'il le fallait », répondit Walkers en secouant la tête.

-« Et qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole » ? Demanda Jane, se refusant toujours à y croire.

-« Si je vous voulais des ennuis, j'aurais déjà fait arrêter votre équipe », répondit la directrice adjointe de la CIA en sortant une tablette de son sac, et en faisant défiler plusieurs photos, issues de diverses caméras de surveillance provenant de multiples sources. Sur l'une, Jane reconnue l'enseigne d'un célèbre café, et sur une autre ce qui ressemblait à un fleuriste. Sur chaque photo se trouvaient, Reade, Kurt, Tasha et même Nas, semblant faire un repérage.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant Kurt se raidir contre elle alors qu'elle prenait la tablette pour mieux voir.

-« Votre équipe en train de mettre en place une surveillance autour de l'un de nos site de stockage de données à New-York… J'imagine que le but était de s'y introduire pour obtenir des informations sur Orion et faire pression pour vous garder en sécurité », répondit Walkers. Aussitôt, Jane se tourna vers Kurt. À l'époque elle savait que l'équipe en avait parlé, voyant sûrement là un moyen de se faire pardonner et de la protéger, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient été aussi loin pour commencer à réellement mettre en place ce projet fou.

-« Ce que vous avez, ce sont des photos de gens qui se promènent dans des lieux publics, rien d'illégal », répondit Kurt d'un ton neutre, même si la tension dans sa voix indiquait tout le contraire.

-« C'est vrai… Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas ».

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« Non. Ces images sont les seules qui restent, j'ai effacé toutes les autres. Je ne les ai découvertes que parce que je me suis penchée un peu sur votre dossier lorsque Keaton a été suspendu, et que je me suis demandé jusqu'où vos amis seraient prêts à aller pour vous garder en sécurité. La seule manière dont ils pouvaient être sûr que l'Agence ne tenterait rien contre vous, c'était d'avoir une monnaie d'échange, alors j'ai réfléchi à toutes les façons dont ils auraient pu s'y prendre pour obtenir ces informations et j'ai creusé… », répondit modestement leur interlocutrice en haussant les épaules. Cette fois-ci, Kurt et Jane échangèrent des regards inquiets. Si Keaton avait été à moitié aussi intelligent que cette femme, ils auraient eu bien plus de difficultés à le garder à l'écart…

-« Est-ce que vous essayez de nous faire chanter » ? Demanda finalement l'agent du FBI.

-« Non. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Keaton, et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas lui. Voyez cela comme un gage de bonne foi. Pour tout vous dire, je compte rester à ce poste plus longtemps que mes prédécesseurs, et j'ai toujours eu pour politique d'entretenir de bons rapports avec les autres agences. Après tout, qui sait quand nous aurons besoin de collaborer sur une enquête » ? Répondit la directrice adjointe de la CIA en se levant.

-« Est-ce qu'il vous faut une réponse tout de suite » ? Demanda Jane en se levant à son tour, la tablette à la main.

-« Non, l'accord est sur la tablette prenez le temps de le lire. Je vous dirais seulement qu'il n'y a pas de piège, et que c'est la meilleure chose que vous pouvez espérer en ce moment », répondit Walkers en commençant à marcher vers la porte, récupérant son arme au passage. Arrivée devant l'obstacle, elle s'arrêta le temps que Kurt déverrouille l'accès et ajouta : « Oh, pendant que j'y pense, votre version sur la mort de Keaton a beaucoup de trous, mais l'Agence va tout de même demander à ce que le dossier soit clos. À titre personnel je me moque de savoir si vous avez tué Keaton ou si quelqu'un vous a aidé, l'essentiel est qu'il ne puisse plus faire de dégâts, ni chez vous ni chez nous ». Après cela, la femme quitta l'appartement, les laissant encore étonnés par la tournure des événements.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses » ? Demanda ensuite Kurt après avoir refermé, en revenant s'asseoir à côté de sa petite-amie.

-« Je ne sais pas… elle est dangereuse… Elle vous a rapidement cerné et a compris ce que vous projetiez, mais d'un autre côté… ».

-« Elle aurait pu nous dénoncer tout de suite », termina Kurt à sa place.

-« Oui… alors ? Que faisons-nous » ?

-« Lisons cet accord. Si tout est vrai, c'est une chance en or pour que tu sois en sécurité. Demain je demanderais à Patterson et Nas de creuser sur Walkers pour voir si elle est digne de confiance… et aussi de vérifier que les images de la vidéosurveillance ont bien disparues ». Le couple commença à lire le document, court mais très précis, que leur avait laissé la directrice adjointe de la CIA, pendant que Kira faisait un passage éclair dans le salon pour récupérer ses jouets et les emmener dans la chambre du bébé, avant que la sonnette ne les interrompe à nouveau.

-« J'espère que ce n'est pas Walkers qui revient », marmonna Kurt en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Le directeur adjoint du FBI resta un instant figé sur place par la surprise, avant de s'effacer pour laisser le visiteur entrer.

-« Roman » ! S'exclama Jane avec un mélange de surprise et de joie en laissant la tablette tomber sur le canapé et en se levant d'un bon pour revenir l'étreindre.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite », commenta Kurt en refermant la porte, pendant que Roman se détachait de sa sœur.

-« J'ai besoin d'aide… pour protéger ma sœur », admit le jeune homme, et dans son attitude ils pouvaient voir à quel point cet aveu lui coûtait.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 110_

20/09/2018


	111. Chap 111 - Son nom est…

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Elislin et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : disons que même avec sa position, Pellington n'est pas totalement rassuré en présence de Kurt. Il sait qu'il a besoin de lui, et de sa relation avec Jane, pour clore l'enquête sur Sandstorm, mais ses réactions sont assez souvent irrationnelles dès que Jane est impliquée. La même chose vaut pour Roman, il sait qu'ils ont besoin de lui, mais il ne lui fait pas confiance, et c'est réciproque.

 **Elislin** : Yeah, difficult to trust Walkers, but they don't have so many other option.

 **Vane84** : Roman, fait quelque chose de stupide ? Mais non, ce n'est pas son genre voyons lol

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…

.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Pendant que Kurt et Jane essayent de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé, et que le directeur adjoint du FBI tente de convaincre sa petite-amie de se ménager un peu après ce qu'elle vient de traverser, il reçoive la visite surprise de Walkers. Bien que méfiants, ils acceptent de parler à la nouvelle directrice adjointe de la CIA, qui leur explique que l'Agence souhaite tirer un trait sur tout ce qui est arrivé avec Carter et Keaton. La femme leur explique également que les personnes qui ont appuyé Carter pour former Orion, et ensuite couverts l'exécution de ses membres, ont été arrêté. En contrepartie d'un engagement écrit de ne pas engager de poursuites pour ce qu'elle a vécu, et de la signature d'un accord de confidentialité, elle promet à Jane qu'elle n'aura plus à craindre d'être à nouveau envoyé dans un site noir. Toutefois, cette promesse est accompagnée d'une information : Walkers leur montre qu'elle a repéré les tentatives de l'équipe d'acquérir des informations sur le centre de stockage des données de la CIA qu'ils souhaitaient infiltrer avant d'obtenir de quoi protéger Jane en faisant chanter les décideurs d'Orion. En guise de preuve de sa bonne foi, Walkers leur donne le seul enregistrement restant des vidéosurveillances concernées, et affirme qu'elle ne cherche pas à les faire chanter. Méfiant, Kurt et Jane discutent de ce sujet lorsqu'ils reçoivent une deuxième visite, celle de Roman.

…

.

 **Chapitre 111 – Son nom est…**

 _Appartement de Kurt Weller_

-« Protéger Jane est aussi notre priorité », se contenta de répondre Kurt, hésitant à mentionner l'accord que venait de leur proposer Walkers. Certes cela pourrait éventuellement montrer à son interlocuteur que la situation de sa sœur s'améliorait, et le convaincre de coopérer, mais tout reposait une nouvelle fois sur la confiance. Eux-mêmes n'avaient déjà pas tellement confiance en la CIA pour respecter cet accord, alors il était douteux que Roman se montre plus compressif dans ce secteur.

-« Il s'est passé… pas mal de chose durant ces derniers jours », marmonna Roman en se frottant nerveusement la tête.

-« Quelle genre de choses » ? Lui demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, craignant qu'il ne soit une nouvelle fois en danger.

-« C'est qui » ? Intervint soudain une petite voix dans leur dos, les faisant se tourner vers Kira qui regardait Roman avec curiosité, son doudou serré contre elle.

-« Oh, Kira… tu es là », répondit Kurt, cherchant quoi lui dire et ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Quelques fois, il se demandait si Jane ne l'entrainait pas en secret pour devenir un ninja miniature. Il savait aussi que la fillette pouvait se montrer bavarde par moment, et si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que Roman était venu chez eux…

-« C'est Roman… mon frère », répondit Jane, ne semblant pas partager ses hésitations. Se penchant, elle attrapa Kira par la taille et la hissa dans ses bras afin de la rassurer, sentant qu'elle était probablement légèrement intimidée par la carrure de Roman et la cicatrice sur son visage.

-« Salut… », dit Roman d'une voix hésitante, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il savait que la fillette était très proche de sa sœur et préférait éviter de l'effrayer, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de points de repères surtout avec les jeunes enfants. Là encore, sa sœur avait de toute façon toujours été la plus sociable d'entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat pour être élevés par Shepherd.

-« C'est ton frère » ? Demanda la fillette en regardant alternativement sa personne préférée parmi les adultes et le nouveau venu. Ils pouvaient voir avec amusement son petit visage froncé par la perplexité, et ils devinèrent qu'elle cherchait une ressemblance physique entre eux.

-« Oui, mon petit frère », confirma la brune tatouée en souriant à Roman qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de se méfier, Kira était toujours adorable, même si elle posait des questions parfois embarrassantes. D'un autre côté… même si elle était sûre que son frère n'était pas du genre à se montrer brutal avec un enfant, il ne devait pas non plus avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine considérant la vie qu'ils avaient eu et l'éducation que Shepherd leur avait donnée.

-« Il est plus grand que toi », fit remarquer la fillette en se penchant vers Jane.

-« Les frères et sœurs ne font pas toujours ma même taille, généralement les garçons sont même plus grands que les filles », lui répondit Jane avec amusement.

-« J'ai mangé plus de soupe quand nous étions petits, tu devrais essayer », répondit Roman dans ce qui était sans doute une tentative de gentille taquinerie. Curieusement, cela fit Kira le regarder plus attentivement maintenant qu'elle avait attiré son attention, avant que la petite fille ne se niche un peu plus contre le cou de Jane, semblant d'un coup plus timide.

-« Je crois qu'elle a peur », commenta Kurt un peu surpris. Certes Kira était souvent farouche avec les inconnus, mais il avait remarqué que dans la plupart des cas elle se liait facilement aux gens que lui présentait Jane, à partir du moment où sa petite-amie lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'amis à elle. Certes, Roman était techniquement un criminel, mais cela elle ne le savait pas, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. S'il savait quelque chose à propos du frère de sa petite-amie, c'était qu'il partageait l'aversion de Jane pour ceux qui faisaient du mal aux enfants, souvenirs de leur enfance tragique, et il était convaincu qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à la fillette.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Roman est gentil », dit Jane à celle-ci, avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Même si je peux comprendre qu'il fasse peur avec sa grosse voix », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-« Eh » ! Protesta Roman d'un ton faussement offensé.

-« J'ai pas peur », marmonna aussitôt la fillette en leur jetant un regard vexé qu'ils trouvèrent terriblement mignon et attendrissant.

-« Alors quel est le problème » ? Lui demanda gentiment Jane en l'écartant un peu d'elle pour la regarder.

-« Ton frère il est beau », lui répondit Kira avec toute la discrétion d'une enfant de cinq ans en se penchant vers son oreille comme pour lui dire un secret. La brune tatouée cligna des yeux quelques secondes avec d'éclater de rire, alors que son frère regardait maintenant la fillette avec un regard complétement perdu. Il tourna ensuite brièvement la tête pour foudroyer du regard Kurt qui donnait l'impression d'essayer de ne pas s'étouffer en tentant désespérément de camoufler un rire moqueur en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

-« Euh merci… enfin je crois », marmonna Roman ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir à un compliment aussi innocent.

-« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge » ? Demanda ensuite Kira en se penchant un peu vers lui. Amusés, Kurt et Jane échangèrent un regard, sachant que malgré son air un peu perdu à cause de ses réflexions, Roman n'avait pas rougi. La brune s'apprêtait à taquiner son frère, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le doigt de Kira n'était pas pointé vers le visage de Roman mais vers son flanc droit, où son T-shirt bleu arboré une tâche sombre.

-« Roman, tu es blessé » ! S'exclama Jane d'un ton inquiet en se servant de sa main libre pour écarter la veste de son frère, et regarder la tache en dessous.

-« Juste une égratignure », répondit Roman en essayant d'écarter sa main, grimaçant lorsqu'elle toucha la zone sensible.

-« Il a un bobo au ventre » ? Demanda Kira en essayant elle aussi de se pencher pour mieux voir. Jane fut obligée de la poser à nouveau au sol pour éviter de la laisser tomber alors que la fillette se tortillait comme une anguille dans ses bras.

-« Ce n'est rien », tenta de dédramatiser Roman en voyant sa sœur commencer à s'énerver. Mentalement, il se maudit pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Après les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés, il se doutait que ne pas lui donner de nouvelles l'inquiéterait, mais il avait besoin de faire le point sur un certain nombre de choses.

-« Kira, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours dans le placard de la salle de bain s'il te plait » ? Demanda Kurt pour distraire la petite curieuse qui essayait toujours de voir ce qu'il se passait. Celle-ci hocha aussitôt la tête et partit en trottant faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-« Retire ça », ordonna Jane avec détermination en tirant sur la veste de son frère.

-« À ta place je ferais ce qu'elle dit », conseilla Weller en voyant Roman essayer de résister. « Que s'est-il passé » ?

-« J'ai pisté Cade jusqu'à une planque dont… Ethan m'avait parlé », répondit le blessée en grimaçant alors qu'il retirait sa veste, puis son T-shirt, dévoilant un bandage fait à la hâte et taché de sang.

-« Et alors » ? Lui demanda Jane d'un ton dur qui trahissait son inquiétude, alors qu'elle déroulait le bandage pour laisser voir une longue entaille mal suturée, ce qui était compréhensible puisque son frère n'était pas gaucher.

-« Et alors cet abruti a pété les plombs… J'ai l'impression qu'il croit que tout cela n'était qu'un plan de notre part et que nous jouons notre propre jeu en dehors des ordres de Shepherd. Il a essayé de me descendre », grogna Roman.

-« Donc… il ne nous aidera plus », comprit Kurt.

-« Il a réussi à se tirer mais j'en doute… », commenta Roman avant de siffler de douleur lorsque sa sœur appuya sans le vouloir près de sa blessure pour l'inspecter. « Il a l'air de penser que c'est… ».

-« Que c'est à cause de nous que Shepherd a torturé Ethan », termina sa sœur à sa place en levant des yeux remplis de douleur sur lui.

-« Ouais », répondit Roman, s'arrêtant de parler en voyant revenir la fillette avec ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-« Tiens », dit Kira en tendant la trousse de secours à Jane, qui la pris en essayant de montrer un sourire confiant.

-« Merci ma puce ».

-« Comment tu t'es fait bobo » ? Demanda ensuite Kira en regardant Roman, tandis que Jane ouvrait la trousse et en sortait du désinfectant. D'après l'aspect de la blessure de son frère, elle datait d'au moins un ou deux jours, mais le fait qu'elle se soit rouverte n'était pas très bon signe.

-« Je suis… tombé et je me suis coupé », répondit le patient en essayant de paraître le plus gentil possible, même lorsque sa sœur frotta sa blessure avec un coton imbibé de désinfectant. Il ne manqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent la brune et l'agent fédéral. Une blessure par balle était facilement reconnaissable pour des professionnels comme eux, même si fort heureusement le projectile n'avait fait que le frôler, mais il ne se voyait absolument pas expliquer ça à une enfant.

-« Jane elle va bien te soigner », lui répondit la fillette avec confiance.

-« Je sais », répondit très sérieusement Roman en songeant que c'était un étrange tour du destin. Quelques mois en arrière, c'était lui qui soignait sa sœur après s'être introduit clandestinement dans un hôpital et maintenant c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui. « Ce n'est qu'une égratignure de toute façon », répondit-il cependant. La similitude entre leurs situations s'arrêtait là, car contrairement à elle il n'avait jamais risqué de se vider de son sang.

-« Ce n'est pas très profond », confirma Jane après une inspection minutieuse.

-« Je te l'avais dit…», répondit Roman, son ton sûr de lui disparaissant lorsqu'il fut forcé d'inspirer brusquement pour ne pas grogner de douleur quand elle appuya le coton un peu plus fort.

-« Je vais quand même devoir refaire les sutures », dit sa sœur.

-« Ça va faire mal » ? Demanda Kira.

-« Eh bien… nous n'avons pas d'anesthésiant ici, alors ça risque de piquer un peu », répondit Jane en lui tapotant gentiment la tête, avant de prendre une paire de gants stériles emballés sous vide dans une pochette de la trousse et de les enfiler. D'un coup d'œil, Roman remarqua que malgré ses dires, ils étaient tout de même bien équipés. Il s'agissait d'un modèle de trousse généralement utilisé pour aller faire de la randonnée, et il était relativement complet, ce qui tombait plutôt bien car il n'avait à l'origine pas l'intention de se faire soigner sous les yeux d'un agent fédéral. En fait, il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de mentionner qu'il était blessé à sa sœur, et il aurait pu garder son secret si ses sutures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes.

-« J'ai connu pire », dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

-« Regarde le, monsieur veut jouer au dur », le taquina Jane en essayant d'ignorer le dernier commentaire de son frère. Tout comme elle, il avait traversé l'enfer durant l'enfance, et elle pouvait voir quelques cicatrices plus anciennes sur ses bras et son torse, bien qu'il soit difficile de dire si elles venaient de combats ou des mauvais traitements endurés à l'orphelinat. Elle devrait sans doute lui poser la question un jour prochain…

-« Je peux te prêter Monsieur Sparkle si tu veux », proposa gentiment Kira en tendant son doudou à Roman. Celui-ci regarda la peluche de plus près, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de luciole multicolore un peu rapiécée qu'elle devait avoir trainé partout depuis qu'elle était petite. Malgré tout, le geste spontané le toucha bien plus qu'il ne voulut le montrer, et il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi sa sœur s'était si facilement attachée à elle.

-« C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il a envi de rester avec toi », répondit Roman aussi gentiment que possible pour qu'elle ne prenne pas mal son refus. Il grimaça lorsque l'aiguille dans laquelle sa sœur venait de passer du fil de suture perça sa peau. Heureusement, elle travaillait vite et bien, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour terminer sa tâche.

-« Fini… Tant que tu ne tires pas trop dessus, cela devrait aller », lui dit-elle en retirant ses gants.

-« On peut regarder les dessins animés » ? Demanda Kira maintenant que sa curiosité s'était estompée.

-« Si tu veux. Commence sans moi, je dois parler à Roman d'abord », répondit gentiment Jane. Hochant la tête, la fillette récupéra la télécommande avant de grimper sur le canapé, tandis que les adultes s'éloignaient vers la cuisine.

-« Donc Cade ne nous aidera plus… Est-ce à cela que nous devons cette visite » ? Demanda Kurt qui s'était tenu tranquille durant tout le temps que sa petite-amie avait passé à soigner son frère. Mentalement, il prit quand même note de récupérer tous les cotons tâchés du sang de Roman pour les emmener au bureau et les détruire dans l'incinérateur. Moins de gens seraient capables de retracer cette visite, et mieux ce serait.

-« Pas exactement », soupira Roman.

….

 _Flashback, après que Roman ait quitté l'hôpital_

 _Les dents serrées par la colère, Roman fit un effort de concentration surhumain pour ne pas commettre d'excès de vitesse qui auraient pu lui valoir une attention inopportune alors qu'il se rendait au QG. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas vérifié s'il était suivi, et s'en fichait. Sa sœur, sa précieuse sœur avait failli être livrée à la CIA à nouveau, malgré les belles promesses des fédéraux… Elle avait signé un accord, donné des informations, saigné pour eux… Enfer, elle avait même été forcée de tuer un de leur amis pour sauver sa vie et préserver sa couverture, et c'était ce qu'elle obtenait en remerciement ?_

 _Une petite voix dans sa tête essaya de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas totalement la faute de l'équipe de Weller. Ils avaient été occupés à essayer de retrouver et sauver l'agent Zapata et Patterson des griffes de Keaton, n'ayant aucune idée du drame qui se jouait en coulisse... D'un autre côté ils auraient dû être plus prudents et se méfier d'une entourloupe de ce genre. Keaton avait déjà essayé de récupérer sa sœur au beau milieu du FBI, ils auraient dû être plus méfiants… certes ils l'avaient finalement protégé, mais rien ne disait que cette nouvelle nana de la CIA n'avait pas au départ prévu d'emmener à nouveau Jane en détention… ni même que son action n'était pas concertée avec Keaton. Et il y avait aussi ces fausses accusations…_

 _Quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire porter le chapeau du meurtre de Bellinger à sa sœur, attendant le pire moment, lorsqu'elle était en infiltration et n'avait donc pas d'alibi pour frapper… Il était certain que tout cela était l'œuvre de ce petit bâtard de Parker. L'homme était sournois et manipulateur, et ce qui lui manquait en compétence de combat physique, il le compensait par le vice et une planification minutieuse. Tout cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux, il y avait tout simplement trop de menaces différentes, et il ne pouvait pas les gérer toutes. Pas seul en tout cas, et c'était bien ce qui le chagrinait, car il savait que les fédéraux n'étaient pas dignes de confiance… Une fois de plus, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main, pensa-t-il en arrêtant la voiture devant sa destination._

 _Du coin de l'œil, il nota les regards prudents qu'il recevait de la part des hommes en faction à l'entrée. Ils étaient méfiants, et ce n'était pas très bon signe. Certes, Roman savait qu'il avait lui-même des difficultés à se contrôler et que ses accès de violence, en particulier lorsque sa sœur était menacée, provoquaient souvent ce genre de réactions. Il avait également passé beaucoup plus de temps en mission ou pour aider sa sœur ces derniers temps, ce qui l'avait d'autant plus éloigné des autres soldats. En dehors de leur ancien groupe d'amis, il ne s'était en fait jamais vraiment lié avec quiconque d'autre appartenant à l'organisation, et pour la première fois, il se sentait réellement seul en entrant dans le centre de commandement._

 _-« Ah Roman ! C'est un grand jour, ta sœur a réussi à… », commença Shepherd d'un air réjouit en le voyant approcher, avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'il la dépassa sans rien dire. Le sourire satisfait de Parker disparut de son visage lorsqu'il approcha et le saisit par le col, avant de violemment le projeter sur la table. Derrière lui, Roman entendit des cris mais ne se laissa pas distraire et frappa l'homme au visage de toutes ses forces. Une fois, deux fois. À la troisième, il sentit plusieurs mains l'agripper pour le tirer en arrière et se débattit. Un coup de coude brisa le nez de l'un de ses assaillants, mais d'autres mains le saisir bientôt et il fut arraché à sa proie._

 _-« Roman ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend » ?! Exigea Shepherd en venant se placer dans son champ de vision._

 _-« Je vais le tuer », grogna simplement le jeune homme en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte des quatre hommes qui le retenaient. Le visage crispé par la colère, la femme fit un pas vers lui et le gifla à la volée, avant d'attraper sa tête à deux mains._

 _-« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec._

 _-« Il a essayé de piéger ma sœur » ! Gronda Roman en concentrant son attention sur elle._

 _-« Ce n'était pas un piège, c'était un test, et elle l'a passé haut la main. Ta sœur a récupéré la puce et nous a débarrassé d'un traitre, il n'y a plus de doutes sur elle maintenant. C'est dommage que Cade soit parvenu à filer, mais nous réglerons ça dès que la phase deux sera terminé », dit Shepherd clairement perplexe sur ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Elle s'était attendue à une crise lorsqu'il saurait que sa sœur s'était trouvée en danger sans lui pour assurer ses arrières, mais pas de cette ampleur._

 _-« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Demande-lui pour Bellinger » ! Répondit Roman d'un ton sec en foudroyant du regard Parker qui essayait de se relever, le nez visiblement cassé et un flot de sang coulant sur son visage._

 _-« Quel rapport est-ce que cet homme a à voir avec ça » ? Demanda sa mère adoptive en fronçant les sourcils, tournant son attention vers son lieutenant._

 _-« Il est mort ! Cet enfoiré l'a buté et a essayé de faire porter le chapeau à… Remi », grogna son fils avec colère, se retenant au dernier moment d'appeler sa sœur Jane, sachant que cela grillerait irrémédiablement sa couverture. Les yeux de Shepherd s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant de se plisser et de regarder Parker avec plus d'intensité._

 _-« Explique toi » ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton glacial._

 _-« Cet agent… Il commençait à fouiner de trop près… Il aurait pu découvrir des choses… Remi n'a rien fait malgré les ordres qu'elle a reçu alors j'ai pris les choses en main », répondit Parker à contrecœur._

 _-« Ses ordres étaient d'évaluer ce qu'il savait et de faire un rapport, elle avait la situation en main » ! Riposta Roman. « Et cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as essayé de la faire accuser » !_

 _-« Pour mettre le FBI dans une position difficile ! Après le fiasco avec Riley et Thornton nous ne pouvions pas leur laisser le temps de creuser plus profond. Weller fouille dans son passé, notre informatrice à l'académie nous a appris qu'il a essayé de joindre le directeur pour savoir qui avait payé pour ses études ! Avec la phase deux qui approche, nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque. Pour n'importe qui regardant de près, c'était évident qu'il s'agirait d'un coup monté, mais le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, nous pouvions lancer la suite du plan », se défendit Parker._

 _Les deux hommes tournèrent ensuite leur attention vers Shepherd. La dirigeante de Sandstorm réfléchissait intensément à la situation, et les choses ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup. Elle comprenait sans mal ce qu'il s'était passé, Parker avait essayé d'asseoir sa position en se débarrassant de Remi… Le fait qu'elle ait meurtri son ego, sans parler de son visage juste avant de partir en mission en le rossant devant ses hommes ne devait pas avoir aidé… Pourtant il faisait valoir des points qui ne manquaient pas de pertinence. Ils étaient tout près du but maintenant, et ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard. Le FBI avait réussi à s'approcher plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé avant que tout ceci ne commence. Toute diversion était bonne à prendre pour leur faire gagner suffisamment de temps pour lancer la phase deux dans de bonnes conditions, et ensuite il serait trop tard pour que quiconque les arrête… D'un autre côté cependant… c'était sa fille qu'on avait essayé de piéger. Normalement elle n'interférait pas dans les règlements de compte entre ses lieutenants, car elle ne voulait que des gens forts et malins auprès d'elle, mais la situation était particulière. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que des gens lancent des projets de cette ampleur sans lui en parler._

 _-« Laissez-le », dit-elle finalement aux hommes qui retenaient Roman. Avec prudence, craignant un mauvais coup en retour, ils s'exécutèrent. « Il a raison. La phase deux est trop importante », ajouta-t-elle. Roman s'apprêta à protester, alors que Parker affichait un sourire triomphant parfaitement ridicule avec son visage en sang, mais Shepherd ne les laissa pas parler. « Cependant… personne ne lance une opération pareille sans m'en parler d'abord… en particulier si ma fille sert de leurre », dit-elle en se tournant d'un coup vers Parker._

 _Trop vite pour que l'homme puisse esquiver, elle balaya ses jambes sous lui pour le faire tomber au sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rependre, l'ancienne militaire lui flanqua ensuite deux coups de pied dans le ventre, pour finir par un coup particulièrement vicieux dans l'entrejambe, qui le fit couiner pathétiquement de douleur._

 _-« En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais tué pour ça… »._

 _-« Laisse-moi le faire » ! Réclama Roman en faisant un pas en avant, mais elle l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son torse._

 _-« Parker peut encore nous être utile. À l'heure actuelle, personne ne connait aussi bien son rôle dans la phase deux que lui et je n'ai pas le temps de trouver et de briefer un remplaçant », lui dit Shepherd d'un ton sévère._

 _-« Mais… »._

 _-« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Roman. Tu obéiras à mes ordres, et Parker en fera de même. Nous sommes trop proches du but pour nous permettre ce genre de dissension », dit-elle d'un ton sévère en le regardant dans les yeux. Son fils adoptif serra les poings de rage, ne parvenant pas à croire que Parker s'en tirait à si bon compte. Il était certain que cela n'arrêterait pas ce rat, et qu'il tenterait à nouveau de se débarrasser de sa sœur dès que Shepherd aurait le dos tourné._

 _-« Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre » ? Demanda celle-ci d'un ton insistant, le tirant de ses pensées._

 _-« Oui », répondit-il à contrecœur en décrispant les poings._

 _-« Bon… Puisque tu veux te rendre utile, essaye de retrouver Cade et de nous débarrasser de lui », ordonna ensuite Shepherd en lui tournant le dos pour se pencher à nouveau sur ses cartes._

 _Fin du flashback_

…

Un silence accueillit la fin du récit du point de vue de Roman, avant que Kurt ne soupire.

-« Donc ça y'est… la phase deux est lancée… ».

-« Si ce n'est pas encore le cas c'est imminent en tout cas », répondit Roman en renfilant son T-shirt, maintenant que la douleur des sutures s'était un peu estompée. Il grogna ensuite un remerciement à sa sœur qui venait de placer un antidouleur dans sa main, et l'avala avec le verre d'eau qu'elle avait posé à côté de lui sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-« Roman… nous avons besoin de toi… », dit la brune d'un ton hésitant. Cela n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'aujourd'hui, mais après la scène qu'il avait faite à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risquer de le braquer encore plus.

-« Manque de chances pour vous, il semblerait que même ma chère mère me juge maintenant trop instable et trop digne de confiance pour me dire en quoi consiste exactement la phase deux », marmonna son frère. Tout cela parce qu'il voulait protéger sa sœur…

-« Mais d'autres informations pourraient nous être utile… Le nombre d'hommes de Shepherd, leur localisation… Nous pourrions frapper et arrêter tout le monde avant qu'ils ne fassent des dégâts », intervint Kurt, tout aussi prudemment que sa petite-amie. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Roman n'explosa pas de colère et se contenta de poser un regard fatigué sur lui. Ceci-dit, il ne devrait sans doute pas s'en étonner, l'homme jouait après tout un double jeu dangereux pour protéger Jane depuis des semaines, au sein d'une organisation dans laquelle il ne pouvait se fier à personne. N'importe qui serait un peu tendu dans ces conditions.

-« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Avec tout ce que ma sœur à fait pour vous, vous parvenez à peine à la garder en sécurité. Je suis sûr que la CIA a de jolies cages prêtes pour nous avec nos noms dessus », répliqua calmement Roman en appuyant son dos contre l'ilot central. Kurt et Jane échangèrent un long regard, avant que la brune tatouée ne se décide à lui faire part de leur dernière conversation avec Walkers.

-« Et vous la croyez » ? demanda Roman d'un ton incrédule.

-« Je ne sais pas… peut-être », soupira sa sœur.

-« Sa proposition est alléchante et techniquement elle n'a pas grand intérêt à nous mentir. Même s'il a été désavoué, Keaton a attaqué deux agents fédéraux et cela fait des vagues. Si là-dessus ils revenaient sur des accords qu'ils ont signés, qui plus est pour essayer de retirer quelqu'un de la garde du FBI, cela ne passerait pas bien », répondit Kurt d'un ton plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

-« Nous allons quand même nous renseigner pour voir si ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais… nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres choix de toute façon », l'appuya Jane en venant s'appuyer contre lui. Roman accepta la démonstration d'affection, avant de soupirer.

-« Mais ça veut dire faire confiance aux fédéraux… ».

-« Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Il y a beaucoup de gens très bien au FBI », essaya de le convaincre Jane, pensant à l'équipe, à Calligan et Monroe, à Sanders qui était mort... Cette fois-ci, elle reçut un reniflement moqueur en réponse.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour… ».

-« Mais les choses changent. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'essaye de les corriger mais… je n'y arriverais pas seule, j'ai besoin de toi », lui dit doucement la brune en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne jouait pas juste et elle le savait, mais Roman devait absolument rejoindre leur camp, sans cela il risquait de payer cher la chute de Sandstorm.

-« Pour finir ma vie dans une cellule ? L'idée ne me tente pas trop », répondit son frère en secouant la tête.

-« Pellington est réticent pour un accord d'immunité totale c'est vrai, mais je vais continuer de le travailler au corps. Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur et il le sait. Mais avec Shepherd qui se prépare à lancer son plan, nous avons besoin d'aide plus que jamais. Quand elle sera prête, elle rassemblera sûrement ses fidèles, et il faudra que quelqu'un soit là pour assurer les arrières de Jane », intervint Kurt.

-« Je ne vous ais pas attendu pour veiller sur ma sœur », lui répondit Roman d'un ton vexé.

-« Je sais. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la meilleure façon de le faire c'est de nous aider à supprimer l'une des menaces qui pèse sur elle. Je fais mon affaire de Pellington, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose à lui donner en échange, quelque chose qui prouve que… ».

-« Que tu es prêt à nous aider », termina Jane à sa place. Pendant un long moment, Roman se perdit dans ses réflexions, et ils attendirent avec inquiétude en silence, priant qu'il fasse le bon choix.

-« Briggs », dit-il finalement. Il ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon. Le plan de départ prévoyait que lui, Cade ou Ethan protège sa sœur, mais avec l'un mort et l'autre en fuite, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas réussir tout seul. La CIA pouvait poser problème, mais il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche pour faire chanter les bonnes personnes si nécessaire. Du moins… il les aurait dès qu'il aurait fait un tour dans les fichiers secrets que gardait sa mère adoptive. Si elle ne voulait pas protéger sa fille, lui le ferait.

-« Qui est Briggs » ? Demanda Weller perplexe.

-« C'est son nom. Le vrai nom de Shepherd, c'est Ellen Briggs », répondit Roman, leur faisaient ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 111_

24/09/2018


	112. Chap 112 - Acte de guerre

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Kira est déjà un petit diablotin quand elle le veut, alors si Jane l'entraine, effectivement ils ont du souci à se faire. Concernant Parker, malgré l'avertissement de Roman et celui de Shepherd, il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui.

 **Vane84** : eh oui, Kira est adorable mais surtout totalement inoffensive, et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que Roman a l'habitude de gérer. Il est plutôt habitué à ce que sa vie soit menacée, et même Shepherd n'a jamais été un vrai modèle d'affection pour lui et sa sœur, alors quand il se retrouve dans une situation comme celle-là, il est perdu. Une chose est sûre en effet, malgré l'avertissement qu'il a donné à Parker, la phase deux ne saurait tarder.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

La visite de Roman chez Kurt est l'occasion de sa première rencontre avec Kira, qui si elle se montre au départ un peu intimidée par la stature du frère de Jane, s'attache rapidement à lui. La fillette est ainsi la première à remarquer qu'il est blessé, à la grande consternation de sa sœur. Pendant que Kira est envoyée à l'écart, Roman explique à Kurt et Jane qu'il a cherché à retrouver Cade, mais que celui-ci a tenté de le tuer, persuadé qu'ils l'ont piégé pour leur propre intérêt. Après avoir recousu la plaie de son frère, Jane essaye de convaincre à nouveau Roman de coopérer avec le FBI. La situation devient d'autant plus critique qu'il reconnait avoir tenté de tuer Parker pour ce qu'il a fait, ce qui a mécontenté Shepherd, qui lui a ordonné de se concentrer sur Cade. À cette occasion, il a également appris que la phase deux était imminente, ce qui ne manque pas d'inquiéter sa sœur et l'agent du FBI. Dans un souci de prouver sa bonne foi à Pellington, Roman finit par leur révéler le vrai nom de Shepherd.

…

.

 **Chapitre 112 – Acte de guerre**

 _Bureaux du FBI, cinq jours plus tard_

En soupirant, Kurt entra dans son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil, en desserrant légèrement sa cravate. La tension des derniers jours et la fatigue commençaient à se faire lourdement sentir. Depuis que Roman leur avait révélé le vrai nom de Shepherd, son équipe avait travaillé à un rythme soutenu pour trouver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur la femme, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas l'alerter. La tâche s'annonçait pourtant compliquée, car le frère de Jane les avait également informé qu'il y avait un ou une sympathisante au sein de l'ancienne académie où Kurt avait fait ses études, qui avait informé Parker que le FBI cherchait à savoir qui avait payé pour ses études.

En obtenant un élément qu'elle cherchait depuis aussi longtemps, il avait cru que Nas allait devenir hystérique. L'agent de la NAS, surmotivée par la perspective de toucher enfin au but avait passé presque deux jours d'affilés dans son bureau, cherchant à travers les dossiers militaires que son contact lui avait donné tout ce qui pouvait mentionner Ellen Briggs. La femme n'avait quasiment pas dormi durant ces 48 heures, ne tenant que grâce à des litres de café qu'un agent débutant lui apportait, et il avait finalement été obligé de mettre un terme à cela en l'envoyant se reposer un peu. Patterson avait pris le relais, et ils avaient ensuite été obligés d'intervenir à nouveau parce que Jane s'était elle aussi accaparé un ordinateur pour exploiter les données récolter. Tasha et Patterson avaient rapidement compris que sa volonté d'en finir avec tout ça risquait là aussi de la pousser trop loin, et avaient bien tenté de la freiner, mais la brune tatouée était particulièrement obstinée.

Malgré la situation, Kurt ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant qu'après une longue conversation, et une séance de courte paille perdue par Reade, son ami avait été envoyé tenter de l'éloigner de son écran. L'accueil qu'il avait reçu avait été un peu… froid, et Jane avait ignoré ses tentatives, déterminée à en savoir le plus possible sur sa mère adoptive. En désespoir de cause, son équipe était venu le trouver, pour lui demander de forcer Jane à prendre elle aussi un peu de repos. De manière totalement prévisible, Tasha avait fait plusieurs insinuations sur les moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser pour convaincre Jane, ce à quoi il avait répondu par son habituelle menace de la faire muter en Alaska. Menace par ailleurs plus affectueuse que réelle, car il était bien content de la voir aussi agaçante qu'avant malgré ce que Keaton lui avait fait endurer, et tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé en vie qu'il n'avait aucune intention de réellement la punir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Jane avait été plus difficile à convaincre, mais il avait fini par la persuader d'aller dormir un peu, arguant que cela ne serait bénéfique à personne qu'elle s'épuise maintenant alors qu'ils pouvaient se relayer pour mener ces recherches, et qu'il lui faudrait être en forme pour le moment où ils arrêteraient Shepherd. Bien sûr, cela n'aidait pas vraiment que pour limiter les risques de fuite, au cas où Shepherd aurait une autre taupe dans les locaux, seule leur équipe soit pour le moment affectée à ce travail. Il y avait littéralement des dizaines de milliers de pages de documents à vérifier, car Ellen Briggs savait couvrir ses traces. Ils avaient cependant fini par découvrir qu'elle avait quitté l'armée avec le grade de général, une des rares femmes dans ce cas, et qu'elle avait longtemps travaillé dans le renseignement militaire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait autant de contacts et de sources d'informations, parfois très haut placées.

Avec les miettes qu'ils étaient parvenus à grappiller pour le moment, ils soupçonnaient que certaines personnes qui alimentaient Shepherd en information ne savaient même pas ce qu'elle en faisait, se contentant soit de bavarder avec une vieille amie, soit d'échanger des informations contre des faveurs à collecter plus tard, comme c'était fréquemment le cas pour les postes très politiques. D'après son dossier, du moins les éléments qui n'étaient pas censurés, Ellen Briggs apparaissait comme une patriote, et ceux qui l'avaient connu n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier. En fait, à lire les informations qu'ils avaient trouvé sur elle, ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour la faire devenir ce qu'elle était. Avait-elle caché ses vraies tendances tout du long, pour avoir l'influence et les moyens de mettre son projet en place ? Ou est-ce que la tentative d'assassinat sur sa fille avait fini par la faire basculer ? Ils ne le savaient pas, et elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question, pas que cela importe vraiment pour le moment de toute façon, d'autant plus cela ne leur permettait pas de dire où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Parmi les éléments manquants, figuraient certaines des réponses que Jane aurait bien aimé avoir, notamment concernant la mission en Afrique du Sud lors de laquelle Shepherd les avait récupérés elle et Roman, ainsi que des documents d'adoption. C'était sans doute cela qui était le plus perturbant pour elle. Shepherd prétendait les aimer et être leur mère, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé la moindre trace de l'arrivée de deux enfants dans sa vie après son retour d'Afrique, du moins pas sous le nom d'Ellen Briggs. Il était bien sûr possible que soit pour les protéger, soit pour ne pas donner de failles à exploiter à ses ennemis elle ait adopté sous un faux nom pour garder le secret, mais en voyant soudainement deux enfants sous son toit, ils supposaient que quelqu'un aurait pu se poser des questions.

Toutefois, même si tout cela faisait déjà beaucoup, ce n'était pas cela qui le fatiguait autant. Non, le plus dur était de mener une lutte de presque chaque instant avec Pellington pour qu'il les laisse gérer les choses à leur manière. En réalité, les discussions achoppaient surtout sur l'accord à proposer à Roman. En dépit des informations utiles qu'il avait déjà données, le directeur du FBI refusait toujours de lui accorder l'immunité totale, du moins tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas donné les coordonnées du QG de Sandstorm afin qu'ils puissent y faire un raid. Problème, Roman s'y opposait, car c'était sa meilleure carte et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver pris au milieu dudit raid, avec le risque de se prendre une balle perdue. Chacun campait donc sur ses positions, et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer alors qu'il savait la phase deux imminente.

Pourtant plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se demandait si Pellington ne faisait pas non plus l'objet de certaines pressions politiques. Le chaos causé par les accusations contre Mayfair, suivit de sa disparition, avait eu un retentissement durable pas seulement pour le Bureau, mais aussi pour les autres agences, car il était rare que quelqu'un de son rang soit accusé du meurtre d'un de ses homologues, même d'une agence aussi secrète que la CIA. Ce qu'il s'était ensuite passé avec Keaton, qui enlevait et torturait des agents du FBI n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Même si Pellington avait essayé de cloisonner les informations, et que la CIA avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire au maximum, les agents du bureau de New-York avait eu le temps de parler entre eux, dès que le corps de Keaton avait été identifié sur le lieu de détention de Zapata. Ses agents avaient des amis, ou des connaissances, dans d'autres agences, et la rumeur avait commencé à courir, nécessitant beaucoup de travail de Pellington pour calmer les choses. Comme Keaton était mort, il fallait bien un coupable, et Kurt commençait à se demander si son supérieur n'avait pas l'intention de charger Roman, indépendamment du fait que lui-même avait également voulu tuer le directeur adjoint de la CIA.

Il y avait également la question de l'accord que la CIA proposait à Jane… En ramenant Kira chez elle, ils l'avaient montré à Andrew, qui reprenait lentement des forces après ses blessures, pour apprendre que Walkers était également passée chez les Dickinson leur présenter un accord de confidentialité. Visiblement, la remplaçante de Keaton était beaucoup plus méthodique que lui, et se concentrait sur la mission qu'on lui avait confié. La discussion avait été longue, mais le juge n'avait rien vu dans le texte de l'accord qui puisse laisser penser à un piège. L'accord de confidentialité qu'on leur proposait était semblable à celui de Jane, à savoir ne plus évoquer Orion ou chercher à en savoir plus, la seule différence étant que dans le cas de la brune, la CIA s'engageait également à ne plus tenter de la détenir pour les informations qu'elle pourrait ou non avoir. Sur un plan purement technique, tout était en règle mais ils hésitaient toujours à savoir s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à la femme ou non.

D'après les recherches menées par Patterson et Nas, Walkers avait une réputation totalement à l'opposé de celle de Keaton. Elles n'avaient trouvé aucune trace qu'elle ait eu recours à la torture, mais au contraire plusieurs rapports datant de ses débuts à l'Agence dans lesquels elle protestait contre son usage pour obtenir des informations, ce qui avait ralenti son début de carrière. Toutefois, même si elle était sincère, rien ne garantissait que ses supérieurs le soient… Comme l'avait fait remarquer Reade, ils n'avaient cependant pas beaucoup d'autres choix, si Jane refusait de signer, la CIA la considérerait à nouveau comme une menace. Andrew Dickinson était du même avis, et comptait faire jouer ses relations auprès de la Commission du Congrès pour le renseignement pour s'assurer que tous les gens impliqués dans Orion aux côtés de Carter soient jugés. En attendant ils allaient précieusement garder les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues grâce à Mayfair et Markos. Les révéler après la signature de l'accord les exposerait certainement à des poursuites judiciaires, mais la menace d'un scandale public devrait être suffisante pour faire reculer les quelques personnes qui pourraient vouloir encore faire taire Jane.

Un petit coup sec à sa porte tira le directeur adjoint du FBI de ses pensées, et il vit Nas qui attendait l'autorisation d'entrer, semblant tout aussi fatiguée que lui. D'un geste las, il lui accorda la permission, et la femme s'exécuta.

-« Votre directeur est plus dur que je ne m'y attendais », marmonna-t-elle en jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard dépité à Pellington qui discutait avec d'autres agents au milieu de l'open-space.

-« J'espère qu'il est conscient de la contradiction. Il dit ne pas faire confiance à Roman, mais il lui demande les coordonnées de la base principale de Shepherd pour y envoyer tout nos hommes… au risque que cela soit un piège », soupira Kurt en se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-« Je le sais bien », répondit Nas en s'asseyant face à lui, tout aussi frustrée. « Il n'arrête pas de revenir en boucle sur le fait que le cas de Jane est différent, que l'effacement de mémoire fait qu'elle n'est plus Remi et qu'elle a été manipulée, mais que nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes… et de son point de vu, Roman en est un ».

-« Alors quoi, nous effaçons la mémoire de Roman et il peut avoir droit à un accord ? Je vois deux ou trois problèmes avec cette option », grogna Kurt en s'emparant d'un stylo avec lequel il commença à jouer nerveusement.

-« Moi aussi… », admit l'agent de la NSA. Outre le fait qu'effacer la mémoire de Roman revenait à risquer de perdre de nombreuses informations qu'ils ne penseraient sur le moment pas forcément à lui demander, Roman lui-même et Jane risquaient de fortement s'opposer à cette idée. Comme si penser à elle l'avait fait apparaître, elle remarqua la jeune femme tatouée devant la porte, hésitant maintenant visiblement à frapper pour entrer. D'un geste de la main, Weller fit signe à sa petite-amie de venir, ce qui fut suffisant pour la convaincre.

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda la brune en refermant derrières elle. Son ton et sa voix étaient soigneusement neutres, mais ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne parlait pas des informations qu'ils essayaient de rassembler sur Ellen Briggs. Elle était juste trop réservée pour demander directement s'il y avait une chance que Roman obtienne un accord… cela ou elle avait tout simplement trop peur de la réponse.

-« Pas vraiment », lui répondit son petit-ami d'un ton prudent.

-« Pellington n'est toujours pas prêt à donner un accord à Roman », soupira Jane, en venant s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau. Malgré la situation un peu tendue, Nas retint difficilement un sourire en la voyant faire, alors qu'il était tellement évident que ce n'était pas l'endroit où elle voulait réellement être. Ceci-dit, Weller et elle étaient discrets sur leur relation, et considérant la désapprobation manifeste de Pellington sur ce sujet, il y avait de toute façon peu de chances qu'elle s'asseoit sur les genoux du propriétaire du bureau devant autant de témoins potentiels.

-« Pas celui que vous espérez en tout cas », dit elle finalement après s'être raclé la gorge, alors que les deux amoureux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux pendant un temps un peu trop long pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée.

-« Roman… a tué six policiers et Kantor, du moins ce sont les seuls… meurtres dont nous ayons connaissance », ajouta prudemment Kurt. « Pellington est prêt à déroger à la règle qui est que nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes mais… en échange des infos de Roman, il offre 20 ans en prison de moyenne sécurité ».

-« Roman n'acceptera jamais… être dans un espace aussi confiné, cela lui rappellera trop l'orphelinat… Il préférera mourir que de vivre ça à nouveau », répondit Jane en commençant à se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres. « Pellington veut le punir parce qu'il a tué Keaton c'est ça » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci échangea un regard gêné avec Nas, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

-« C'est une possibilité… Il y a aussi beaucoup de politique en jeu, et le fait que Keaton soit mort ne facilite le travail de personne, car il ne peut pas répondre de ses actes. Pellington cherche probablement un bouc-émissaire pour couvrir le FBI… ».

-« Pourquoi le FBI » ? Lui demanda la brune tatouée, perplexe.

-« D'après le rapport officiel, c'est moi qui ait tué Keaton. Rien que cela devrait poser question, comme le fait de savoir pourquoi je suis allé chercher Tasha seul et sans renfort… Si Weitz n'était pas sanctionné à cause de son erreur par rapport à l'enquête sur Bellinger, il serait probablement déjà là à me passer au détecteur de mensonge… », répondit Kurt.

-« Le directeur Pellington préférerait que ce soit Roman qui réponde de ses actes plutôt que le directeur adjoint Weller. Après le chaos qui a suivi… ce qui est arrivé avec Bethany Mayfair, il n'a pas vraiment besoin que son successeur soit impliqué dans quelque chose de ce genre », expliqua Nas.

-« Donc en fait… soit mon frère ira en prison pour ça, soit mon… soit Kurt…», se reprit la jeune femme, leur tirant malgré tout des sourires devant sa timidité sur le sujet, alors que tout le monde était au courant de la vraie nature de leur relation. « Soit Kurt servira de bouc-émissaire » ?

-« Jane, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Roman et moi étions parfaitement conscients des risques en allant chercher Zapata, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est Keaton le seul responsable de tout ça », répondit aussitôt Kurt.

-« En fait, la situation n'est pas nécessairement aussi mauvaise que cela… Dès que nous aurons réussis à appréhender Shepherd, une bonne partie de ce qui est arrivé sera oublié et le FBI récoltera sûrement une bonne partie des lauriers pour cette arrestation », intervint Nas.

-« Pas la NSA » ?

-« Ma division est secrète, et nous préférons ne pas trop nous mettre en avant. À titre personnel, mettre définitivement Shepherd hors d'état de nuire me suffira », lui répondit son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules.

-« Et… concernant votre proposition » ? Demanda ensuite Jane avec hésitation. Kurt se redressa dans son fauteuil, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

-« Mes supérieurs ne sont pas opposés à cette idée. Bien sûr le fait que Roman ait participé à la diffusion des informations sur Daylight ne les enchante pas, mais ils sont bien conscients que sa valeur l'emporte sur les désagréments qu'il a pu nous causer par le passé », répondit Nas. « Si vous pouvez le convaincre de travailler sous mes ordres, nous sommes prêts à lui offrir une porte de sortie… mais ce n'est probablement pas ce qu'il attend. Il devra changer d'identité, et il ne sera pas officiellement pardonné pour ce qu'il a pu faire avant, cela nous causerait trop de problèmes avec le Département de la Justice ».

-« C'est probablement la seule chance qu'il aura », marmonna Jane pour elle-même avant que ses yeux ne se perdent dans le vide pendant quelques instants. Après un moment d'intenses réflexions intérieures, elle releva la tête vers l'agent de la NSA. « Je lui parlerais… Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit forcé dans une position… ».

-« Qui vous rappelle la vôtre au sein d'Orion », termina pour elle Nas, qui ne semblait pas le prendre personnellement.

-« Oui… Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais si c'est la seule chance pour qu'il s'en sorte… et que je peux continuer à le voir… je le convaincrais d'accepter », soupira la jeune femme tatouée. Un tambourinement frénétique à la porte leur fit lever la tête, et Patterson passa rapidement la tête à l'intérieur du bureau.

-« Vous devriez venir voir, Roman a quelque chose à nous dire ». Ils la suivirent rapidement jusqu'à son laboratoire où attendaient déjà Tasha et Reade, regardant le prépayé de Jane sur la table devant eux.

-« Roman, tout le monde est là tu peux y aller », dit la blonde alors que ses amis, à l'exception de Jane, fronçaient les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Normalement, Jane ne confiait jamais son téléphone à quelqu'un d'autre, car c'était son seul moyen de joindre son frère. Et depuis quand Patterson se montrait-elle aussi familière avec Roman ? Ils étaient conscients qu'elle se sentait sans doute reconnaissante pour les deux fois où il l'avait sauvé des hommes de Keaton, mais après ce qui était arrivé avec Borden, ils n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un avec un passé aussi lourd près de la future mère. Leur attention fut cependant attirée par un autre interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas leurs réticences.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ? Coupa aussitôt Jane, ne pouvant empêcher son inquiétude de prendre temporairement le dessus.

-« _Oui je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une égratignure_ ».

-« Essayons de ne pas nous disperser », intervint calmement Nas. « Vous avez des informations pour nous » ?

 _-« Je pense que la phase deux est toute proche_ », leur parvint la voix de Roman, qui parlait tout bas, sans doute parce qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit remplis d'agents de Sandstorm.

-« Proche à quel point » ? Lui demanda Kurt.

 _-« C'est une question de jours à mon avis. J'ai appris par un des gars de l'équipe de Riley que la fusée a été lancée avant-hier_ », répondit le frère de Jane. L'information causa un choc, mais pas aussi grand qu'il aurait pu être. À l'instant où Jane avait été forcée de remettre la puce à Shepherd, ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle mette son plan en action. En avoir la confirmation n'était cependant pas une bonne nouvelle.

-« Que compte-t-elle en faire » ? Demanda Nas.

-« _Aucune idée, cela fait partie des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas. Je sais juste qu'il y avait un satellite à bord_ ».

-« Elle compte peut-être s'en servir pour bloquer nos signaux de communications. Non seulement cela plongerait le pays dans la panique en surchargeant les services de secours et en créant des mouvements de foule difficilement contrôlables, mais cela rendrait difficile, voire impossible, pour nous de coordonner une riposte à ses actions », intervint Patterson.

-« Quand doit avoir lieu l'attaque » ? Demanda Tasha.

-« _Pas l'attaque, les attaques_ », répondit Roman. « _Elle m'a fait voler ou acheter de grandes quantités d'explosifs ces dernières semaines et elle veut s'en servir contre plusieurs cibles gouvernementales_ _dans tout l'état_ ».

-« Et quel sera votre rôle et celui de Jane là-dedans » ? Demanda Nas.

-« _Nous commanderons chacun un groupe d'attaque, mais j'ignore encore sur quelles cibles. Shepherd a prévu de faire venir Jane ce soir pour lui en parler. Vu qu'elle connait parfaitement les lieux, elle compte peut-être lui confier l'attaque de vos locaux_ ». Ils méditèrent cette hypothèse quelques instants, avant que Kurt ne reprenne la parole.

-« Est-ce qu'elle a regroupé ses forces » ? Demanda-t-il. Il savait que Roman serait réticent à leur fournir les coordonnées du QG de Sandstorm, pas sans contrepartie en tout cas, mais s'ils pouvaient décapiter toute l'organisation en une seule fois, il harcèlerait Pellington jusqu'à obtenir cet accord. Bien sûr, si Shepherd se doutait de quoi que ce soit elle pouvait aussi les attirer dans un piège, ou disperser ses forces…

-« _Non, il n'y a toujours que l'équipe habituelle ici, elle attend sûrement que tout soit en place avant de… je dois y aller_ », leur répondit Roman avant que la communication ne soit coupée, sans doute parce qu'il risquait de se faire prendre.

-« Ok… ça sent pas bon tout ça », commenta Reade.

-« Je suis d'accord… Je vais retourner voir le directeur Pellington, il nous faut cet accord pour que Roman nous donne les coordonnées de la base de Sandstorm », soupira Nas.

-« Ouais… je ne suis pas une de ses plus grandes fan mais je dois reconnaitre que je comprends sa méfiance et son désir de ne pas se retrouver pris entre deux feux », marmonna Zapata, s'attirant un regard surpris de Jane. Elle ne précisa pas cependant qu'elle supposait aussi que Pellington était tout à fait capable de décider de se simplifier le problème en ordonnant que Roman ne survive pas à ce raid… Son amie avait déjà suffisamment de soucis en tête, et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter alors qu'elle allait rencontrer Shepherd dans quelques heures.

-« Ok… la semaine a été longue, et nous avons pas mal avancé. Je vais voir quelles mesures nous pourrions mettre en place avec Pellington pour rechercher les lieux d'attaques potentiels sans attirer l'attention. En attendant tout le monde devrait rentrer se reposer un peu pendant que nous avons encore le temps… C'est particulièrement valable pour toi », dit Kurt en finissant sa phrase en regardant Patterson qui essayait de bailler le plus discrètement possible. Son amie avait fait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires cette semaine pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur Briggs, et avec le bébé elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop tirer sur la corde.

-« Je vais bien boss », marmonna la blonde.

-« Possible, mais tu iras encore mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est valable pour tout le monde », répondit Kurt en regardant le reste de son équipe.

-« Je ne dirais pas non à quelques heures de sommeil », admit Reade.

-« Je dois finir une recherche », protesta de son côté Patterson.

-« D'accord », capitula Kurt en soupirant, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier. « Une seule recherche et tu rentres chez toi, où je t'y fais ramener de force ».

…..

 _Trois heures plus tard, planque de Sandstorm_

-« Pile à l'heure », dit Shepherd pour saluer Jane qui venait d'entrer. Rapidement, la brune scanna la pièce du regard remarquant l'absence de Parker, et le fait que les trois autres hommes présents s'affairaient à leur tâche sans s'intéresser à elle. L'endroit était le même que lors de leur dernière rencontre, avant de partir à l'assaut de la planque de Cade mais le manque d'hommes et de matériel lui faisait penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas là du QG de Sandstorm, mais d'une base secondaire. Ce pouvait être une bonne comme une mauvaise nouvelle : soit elle aurait moins d'ennemis à affronter en cas de problème, soit sa mère adoptive se méfiait toujours d'elle.

-« Roman n'est pas là » ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-« Non, il a un travail à faire pour moi », répondit sa mère adoptive comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance. Plus irritant, elle ne donnait pas de précisions sur ce qu'était ce fameux travail, ni sur sa dangerosité.

-« Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le voir », répondit honnêtement la brune.

-« Je m'en doute, mais ce que ton frère fait est important… Viens plutôt me dire ce que tu penses de ça », répondit Shepherd avec un geste vers le plan étalé devant elle.

-« Ça ressemble à un plan des locaux du FBI », commenta Jane, sentant un mauvais pressentiment lui saisir le ventre.

-« C'en est un. Nigel s'est rendu utile pour préciser certains détails mais il n'est plus parmi nous et j'ai besoin de ton avis ». Pendant un quart d'heure, la femme lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur la sécurité du site, les ascenseurs, les points d'accès à la ventilation, bref tout ce qui pouvait faciliter une attaque. Jane répondit du mieux qu'elle pu sans trop en dire, prétendant parfois ne pas connaitre certains secteurs du bâtiment mais essayant de ne pas montrer l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

-« Parfait… Finalement il n'y a pas tant de points que ça à revoir », commenta Shepherd d'un ton satisfait après avoir annoté le plan.

-« Alors… quand passons nous l'action » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée, se retenant de se mordre la langue ensuite pour avoir posé une question aussi directe.

-« Ce soir, dès que tu auras briefé ton équipe ».

-« Ce soir » ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Jane, sentant son cœur couler dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça, ils étaient censés avoir encore quelques jours.

-« Oui. Au départ nous devions attendre encore quelques jours mais tout est prêt et les hommes s'impatientent. Les autres groupes ont déjà été envoyé sur leurs cibles respectives. Il est temps de montrer à ce gouvernement corrompu que ce n'est plus lui qui dirige. Ton infiltration au FBI prend fin maintenant, il est l'heure que tu reprennes ta place dans notre famille, à mes côtés », répondit Shepherd en la regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'une quinzaine d'homme entraient pour se regrouper autour du plan, la fixant comme s'ils attendaient ses ordres. « La phase 2 commence… maintenant », leur dit Shepherd avec une satisfaction manifeste dans la voix.

….

 _Au même instant, avec Roman_

Le frère de Jane retint un grognement de frustration alors qu'il se trouvait à l'arrière d'un van en compagnie de trois autres soldats de Sandstorm, dont un qu'il savait être un fidèle de Parker. Ce rat l'avait évité durant les derniers jours, mais il se méfiait tout de même d'un coup tordu. En attendant, il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières durant la mission, et pire que tout, il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir sa sœur avant de partir. Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement, et il leva la tête vers l'homme de Parker.

-« À quoi tu joues ? Nous ne sommes pas encore sur la cible », demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-« Changement de plan », répondit l'homme apparemment pas intimidé.

-« C'est moi qui donne les ordres », grogna Roman en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

-« Sauf dans ce cas-là. Nous avons un paquet spécial à récupérer. Ordre direct de Shepherd », répondit l'homme d'un ton béat.

-« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton soupçonneux.

-« Pas mon problème, je me contente d'obéir », répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules avant d'ouvrir la portière coulissante. Sitôt dehors, Roman reconnu immédiatement l'immeuble… c'était celui dans lequel vivait Patterson.

-« Il nous faut la fille vivante et en bonne santé. Elle est enceinte alors pas de taser », expliqua l'homme au deux autres, faisant se glacer son sang dans ses veines. L'agent blonde était importante au FBI certes, mais il y en avait sûrement d'autres plus utile pour le plan. Si sa mère voulait à tout prix la récupérer en vie, ça ne pouvait être que pour une raison…

-« Changement de plan, je vais chercher la fille », dit-il finalement en se tournant vers les autres. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent des regards perplexes, avant que le larbin de Parker ne prenne la parole.

-« Et nous » ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

-« Vous ? Vous mourrez », répondit froidement Roman avant de sortir son arme et de commencer à tirer.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 112_

27/09/2018


	113. Chap 113 - Frappes simultanées

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Pellington est un homme complexe c'est vrai. Il n'est pas franchement hostile à Jane, mais pour lui Roman n'est qu'un criminel, qui en plus lui pourri la vie puisqu'il a éliminé Keaton. Maintenant, Pellington se retrouve à devoir expliquer sa mort, et son principal but et que cela ne retombe pas sur le FBI.

 **Vane84** : Effectivement, Jane se trouve dans une situation compliquée, car personne n'est prêt pour ce qui va arriver. Elle ne sait pas où est Roman, où sont ses amis, mais elle va devoir participer à une attaque contre le siège du FBI, alors qu'ils pensaient tous avoir le temps de s'organiser. Même Roman est pris par surprise par le plan de leur mère, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon signe.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Suite à la visite de Roman chez lui, Kurt essaye de négocier un accord avec Pellington en échange des informations du frère de Jane. En gage de bonne foi, celui-ci leur a donné le vrai nom de Shepherd : Ellen Briggs, ce qui représente un progrès considérable pour eux. Progrès tellement important que Kurt est ensuite obligé d'intervenir auprès de Nas et Jane, qui se montrent un peu trop obsédées par leur quête de réponse au point de ne plus se reposer. Toutes ces recherches leur permettent de découvrir que Shepherd a quitté l'armée avec le grade de général, et qu'elle a de nombreux liens avec le renseignement militaire. Cependant cela ne leur dit pas quel est son plan et où elle se trouve en ce moment, alors que Roman prend contact avec eux pour leur dire que la phase 2 est toute proche. Jane en a la brutale confirmation lorsqu'elle se rend dans une planque de l'organisation, convoquée par Shepherd, qui lui indique que son infiltration a pris fin et que la phase 2 commence immédiatement, alors que l'équipe n'est pas prête à l'en empêcher. Pour Jane, chargée d'attaquer les locaux du FBI, le vrai combat commence. Au même moment, Roman apprend que Shepherd a demandé qu'on lui amène Patterson, ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de doutes quant à ses motivations.

…

.

 **Chapitre 113 – Frappes simultanées**

 _Immeuble de Patterson_

Les hommes de Sandstorm furent pris par surprise en voyant Roman se retourner soudain contre eux. L'homme le plus proche de lui s'écroula immédiatement, touché deux fois au thorax. Celui juste derrière essaya de sortir son arme, mais pivotant vers lui, Roman l'abattit rapidement d'une balle en pleine tête. Cela ne laissait que le larbin de Parker et le chauffeur, ce dernier étant sa cible prioritaire, car il devait l'empêcher de fuir pour alerter qui que ce soit.

L'homme que Shepherd avait apparemment chargé de lui ramener Patterson parvint à sortir son arme, mais il se tenait beaucoup trop près. Roman, dévia son bras d'un coup de coude, et la balle qui lui était destinée partit se perdre dans un mur derrière lui. Poursuivant son mouvement, le frère de Jane flanqua un coup de genou dans le ventre de son opposant qui le plia en deux, puis lui tordit le poignet avec sa main gauche pour le forcer à lâcher son arme. Tout en faisant cela, il fit un pas en arrière pour se placer devant la vitre côté passager du van, son regard froid croisant celui complétement surpris du chauffeur, qui bien que le moteur tourne encore n'eut pas le réflexe de démarrer.

Brandissant son arme de la main droite, Roman tira à quatre reprises à travers la vitre. La première balle la fit exploser en morceaux mais ne toucha pas le chauffeur, qui essaya en même temps de se reculer et d'attraper le pistolet-mitrailleur posé à côté de lui. La seconde balle le toucha au bras, le forçant à s'éloigner de son arme, et la troisième et la quatrième le touchèrent à la poitrine, le faisant se tasser dans son siège qui s'imbiba rapidement de sang. Un brusque sentiment de brûlure au-dessus de son coude gauche le força à ramener son attention sur le fidèle de Parker, pour constater que bien que mis à genou par la douleur de son bras tordu que tenait toujours Roman, il avait dégainé un couteau de combat avec sa main libre et venait de lui porter un coup, qui heureusement n'avait pas entaillé trop profondément la chair.

Roman n'était cependant pas décidé à le laisser tenter sa chance à nouveau, et relâchant le bras droit de son adversaire, flanqua un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans son ventre. L'homme se retrouva projeté contre la paroi du van, lâchant sa lame dans le mouvement, mais cela n'arrêta pas Roman, qui s'approcha de lui en pointant son pistolet sur sa tête.

-« Traître », marmonna l'homme en relevant un visage meurtri vers lui.

-« J'imagine que c'est une question de point de vue », se contenta de répondre Roman avant de presser deux fois de plus la détente pour l'abattre, sachant qu'avec l'extrême prudence de sa mère et sa tendance à compartimenter les informations, l'homme n'avait sûrement pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le frère de Jane vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Le combat avait été relativement bref, facilité par l'effet de surprise, mais les ennuis risquaient de ne pas tarder. Le quartier était bien plus tranquille que ceux dans lesquels il agissait d'habitude, et la fusillade allait sûrement être rapidement rapportée aux forces de l'ordre. D'après ses estimations, il avait moins de 10 minutes pour monter et vérifier que l'agent fédéral se trouvait chez elle, avant de la mettre en lieu sûr si c'était le cas.

Il jeta un regard sur sa blessure au bras, notant qu'elle saignait assez peu car son adversaire s'était trouvé dans une mauvaise position pour frapper, et que sa veste avait en partie amortie le coup. C'était une bonne chose, car outre le fait qu'il n'était pas trop handicapé en cas de combat, il n'avait pas non plus à trop se préoccuper de perdre du sang. Moins il laissait de traces de son passage, et mieux cela valait, songea-t-il en sortant tout de même un mouchoir de sa poche pour faire un garrot improvisé.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'ascenseur lui montra qu'il était dans les étages supérieurs, aussi décida-t-il de prendre les escaliers de service. Le temps que l'ascenseur redescende, puis qu'il remonte avec Roman à bord, les flics risquaient d'être là, et de constituer une gêne certaine pour ses plans. Tandis qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre, deux choses lui traversèrent l'esprit. La première, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchit. Lorsqu'il avait compris que l'agent blonde était en danger, il avait juste réagi, tout comme lorsqu'il protégeait sa sœur, sans même se préoccuper des conséquences. La deuxième, c'était que rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils étaient les premiers et que sa mère adoptive n'avait pas envoyé d'autres hommes, surtout si elle avait anticipé son changement de camp…

Maintenant, c'était officiel, après ce qu'il venait de faire il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Même sans témoins, le fait que toute l'équipe soit retrouvée morte, sauf lui, et que l'agent échappe à ses griffes ne manquerait pas d'attiser la paranoïa de Shepherd. Fort heureusement, la condition physique de Roman était très au-dessus de la moyenne, et il termina de grimper les cinq étages sans être trop essoufflé. Jetant un regard prudent dans le couloir avant de sortir de la cage d'escalier, il ne remarqua rien d'alarmant, et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il savait être occupé par Patterson. Posant l'oreille contre la porte, il écouta avec attention quelques instants. N'entendant aucun bruit, il décida de tenter d'entrer, trouvant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Soit l'agent du FBI n'était pas très prudente, soit quelqu'un était passé avant lui, bien que la serrure ne semble pas avoir été forcée.

Prudemment, il passa la tête par l'ouverture, ses yeux scannant rapidement le salon sans rien trouver d'alarmant. L'arme fermement tendue devant lui, il pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui, et commença à fouiller les lieux. Bien sûr il aurait pu s'annoncer, mais si d'autres intrus se trouvaient ici, cela n'aurait fait qu'attirer stupidement l'attention. Un bruit lui parvint finalement depuis ce qui semblait être la chambre principale, et il poussa la porte qui n'était pas complétement fermée. Le choc le figea sur place lorsqu'il trouva Patterson, qui n'était absolument pas en danger, bien au contraire. La blonde releva la tête vers lui en tirant sur la serviette avec laquelle elle s'essuyait les cheveux pour dégager ses yeux lorsqu'elle perçut sa présence. Elle sortait manifestement de la douche, et si son pyjama était posé sur le lit, elle se tenait pour le moment debout nue comme au jour de sa naissance. Malgré lui, Roman laissa ses yeux errer un instant sur le magnifique corps ainsi exposé, remarquant au passage que son ventre commençait à s'arrondir légèrement.

Les yeux de l'agent fédéral s'écarquillèrent lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin la présence de l'intrus, et avec un petit cri elle laissa tomber sa serviette pour attraper son pyjama et essayer de protéger sa pudeur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Très vite, la stupeur laissa la place à la colère et elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, le Rubik cube sur sa table de nuit, pour le lui jeter au visage.

-« Roman ! Sors d'ici » ! Couina-t-elle d'une voix indignée.

-« Désolé, désolé », s'excusa précipitamment l'intru en esquivant facilement l'objet qui volait vers sa tête, avant de se détourner et de faire deux pas pour se retrouver en dehors de la chambre. En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, l'image restait dans sa mémoire, et il devait bien avouer que l'agent blonde était terriblement attirante. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec sa main libre, et tenta de joindre sa sœur mais sans succès, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer son mauvais pressentiment.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et comment es-tu entré » ? Demanda une voix irritée depuis la pièce voisine, le tirant de ses pensées.

-« Je devais… Eh bien la porte était déverrouillée », répondit Roman piteusement, mal à l'aise d'avoir embarrassée et mise en colère la future mère.

-« Mettons que j'ai réellement oublié de verrouiller ma porte. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? À part pour jouer les pervers je veux dire » ? Grommela la jeune femme en sortant de sa chambre autant embarrassée qu'en colère pour le foudroyer du regard, après avoir renoncé à mettre son pyjama et mis à la place un jean et un chemiser bleu pâle.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu » ? Demanda Roman, répondant à sa question par une autre question, maintenant que la gêne s'estompait et qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il était ici, même s'il devait faire un effort considérable pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, et ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers la vision beaucoup plus agréable d'elle qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. « Nous devons bouger », ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

-« Entendu quoi ? Aller où ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es armé » ? Demanda la blonde d'un ton moins sévère, en jetant un regard perplexe sur l'automatique qu'il tenait à la main. Instinctivement, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal, même si elle savait que Reade et Tasha ne verraient sûrement pas les choses de cette façon. Pourtant, s'il s'était senti obligé de faire irruption chez elle, l'arme à la main, c'était que la situation devait être grave.

-« Je viens d'abattre quatre hommes de ma chère maman juste en bas de chez toi », marmonna Roman en s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux tout en remettant l'arme dans son dos pour ne pas l'effrayer, non sans avoir jeté un regard rapide à l'extérieur, au cas où un sniper se trouverait en position.

-« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Comment » ? Demanda Patterson, en fronçant les sourcils en le voyant agir comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque.

-« Ils avaient reçus l'ordre de t'emmener à Shepherd », répondit finalement Roman en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Il vit nettement la crainte se dessiner dans les yeux de l'agent fédéral, qui porta instinctivement la main à son ventre, comme pour protéger la petite vie qui y grandissait.

-« Je ne les ai pas laissé faire », dit-il en tendant lentement la main pour la poser sur son bras. Au lieu de le repousser comme il le craignait, Patterson posa sa main libre sur la sienne.

-« Je sais… Merci », dit-elle d'un ton doux.

-« Ouais... Pas de problèmes », répondit Roman en se dégageant doucement, toujours pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un le remercie. « Mais nous devons bouger, j'ai peut-être laissé du sang jusqu'ici et les flics pourraient venir poser des questions. Et ça, c'est si Shepherd n'a pas envoyé une deuxième équipe », ajouta-t-il ensuite en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Shepherd peut bien me vouloir » ? Demanda nerveusement l'agent fédéral en résistant de son mieux. Elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, et se demandait pourquoi.

-« Elle pourrait avoir besoin de toi pour quelque chose », répondit évasivement Roman, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son téléphone. Un moment, il envisagea même d'appeler Weller pour savoir si sa sœur était revenue, avant de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier par lui-même. Il préférait éviter de mentionner l'idée qui lui était venu sachant que Patterson était la plus proche de sa sœur, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter. Jane lui avait confié plusieurs fois qu'elle craignait que le stress soit mauvais pour le bébé, et après ce qui était arrivé à cause de Keaton quelques jours plus tôt, c'était déjà un miracle que la mère et l'enfant soient indemnes. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de déclencher une fausse couche en la stressant inutilement, la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela.

-« Roman… Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas », objecta l'agent fédéral. « Pourquoi Shepherd voudrait à ce point m'avoir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes autant ton téléphone… » ?

-« Ça peut attendre, cet endroit n'est peut-être pas sûr », se contenta de marmonner son interlocuteur en essayant de l'emmener avec lui. Restait encore à savoir où, car il ne pouvait pas tout simplement la déposer devant les locaux du FBI au risque de se faire arrêter… Peut-être qu'une de ses vieilles planques, une de celles qu'il avait gardé pour sa sœur et lui et que Shepherd ne connaissait pas ferait l'affaire… Patterson n'était cependant pas considérée comme l'une des agents les plus intelligentes du FBI pour rien et elle plissa les yeux en l'étudiant avec attention. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il dut se retenir de jurer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait probablement compris.

-« Attends… c'est Jane c'est ça ? Tu penses que Shepherd veut m'utiliser pour la forcer à obéir », dit-elle lentement. La façon dont les lèvres de Roman se crispèrent et dont ses yeux se firent soudains fuyants lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait tapé juste.

-« C'est possible », admit-il à contrecœur.

-« Non, c'est plus que ça sinon tu n'agirais pas ainsi. Et puis… si tu as tué ses hommes et fait rater son plan, Shepherd va savoir que tu as changé de camp », ajouta soudain Patterson alors que son cerveau continuait à tourner à toute vitesse

-« Ouais… je suppose que je n'y retournerais pas », répondit Roman comme si la question n'avait pas trop d'importance. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Chez lui, c'était là où se trouvait sa sœur, et il comptait faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle survive. Si Shepherd voulait la contrôler, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait des doutes sur sa loyauté, à moins qu'elle ne se soit moquée d'eux dès le début et n'ait jamais cru à sa bonne foi. L'idée l'irrita, car Jane avait même dû tuer Ethan pour sauver sa propre vie… Si Shepherd s'était méfiée tout ce temps, cela voulait dire que presque tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici était pour rien.

-« D'accord… tant que tu n'y retourne pas tu ne risques rien. Nous devons aller au bureau et nous préparer », marmonna nerveusement Patterson en commençant à marcher de long en large dans son salon. Roman faillit lui faire remarquer que techniquement il n'avait toujours pas d'accord avec le FBI, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment plus en sécurité là-bas qu'au milieu des hommes de Shepherd, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que…

-« Attends », dit-elle à nouveau en relevant la tête vers lui. « Si Shepherd me veut ça veut dire qu'elle a lancé la phase 2 plus tôt que nous le pensions. Elle veut peut-être forcer Jane à faire quelque chose pour elle ! Nous devons savoir si elle est toujours là-bas ! Elle ne sait peut-être pas ce que prépare Shepherd », commença à s'agiter l'agent fédéral en se précipitant sur ses chaussures. Voyant que Roman ne réagissait pas, elle finit par relever la tête. « Pourquoi restes-tu planté là ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons y aller » !

-« Te mettre en sécurité oui », répondit Roman en regardant une nouvelle fois son téléphone, qui restait désespérément muet.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Nous devons aider Jane » ! Protesta Patterson en le regardant complétement perplexe. Sa sœur était peut-être en danger et pourtant il restait là… Elle savait qu'il n'était pas ici pour suivre les ordres de sa mère, mais son manque de réaction considérant le fait que la vie de Jane était peut-être menacée était très étonnant. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réagi de manière impulsive lorsqu'elle était en danger...

-« Je dois d'abord vous mettre en sécurité toi et le bébé », répondit Roman en secouant la tête. « J'ai une planque pas très loin, tu pourras appeler les autres fédéraux de là-bas », ajouta-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, la blonde n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et résista lorsqu'il essaya de la tirer vers la porte.

-« Roman… dis moi ce que tu me caches… », demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit ».

-« J'ai promis… ».

-« Promis quoi » ?

-« De te garder en sécurité », répondit Roman à contrecœur. L'agent du FBI le regarda avec étonnement quelques secondes, avant de comprendre.

-« Jane… Jane t'as fait promettre de nous garder en sécurité », comprit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre. Les mâchoires serrées, Roman acquiesça. Il se rappelait très bien de sa dernière visite chez Weller, où sa sœur avait profité d'un moment où Weller et la fillette étaient occupés à préparer le repas, après l'avoir soigné, pour lui extorquer cette promesse. Elle avait été particulièrement convaincante et… eh bien il n'avait rien non plus contre l'idée de protéger l'agent blonde et son enfant encore à naître. Pour un agent du FBI, elle n'était pas trop irritante et même… plutôt sympathique.

-« Oui. Elle se doutait que Shepherd ne tarderait plus à lancer la phase 2 maintenant qu'elle avait la puce. Comme… Thornton, sortait avec toi… et que Shepherd est au courant du lien très fort que vous avez toi et ma soeur, tu étais… ».

-« Une cible facile », termina Patterson à sa place, trouvant qu'étrangement la douleur de l'évocation de sa relation avec Borden était moins forte qu'auparavant.

-« C'est ça… C'est pour cela que nous devons bouger », soupira Roman en essayant une nouvelle fois de la faire se déplacer.

-« Et elle ? Qui va la protéger » ? Demanda Patterson. « Tu sais que si on la laisse toute seule elle serait capable de se sacrifier pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité », ajouta-t-elle, sentant la main de Roman se raidir dans la sienne.

-« Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient », répondit-il un peu trop durement. La voyant amorcer un mouvement de recul instinctif, il garda cependant sa main dans la sienne. « Désolé… C'est juste que… plus je perds de temps et moins je suis sûr de ce qu'elle est en train de faire », avoua-t-il.

-« Elle ne répond pas ? Elle devait être avec Shepherd ce soir », marmonna la blonde en se dégageant et en sortant son propre téléphone, avant de se rappeler que c'était inutile. Jane n'emmenait jamais son téléphone personnel lorsqu'elle rencontrait Shepherd, et si elle ne répondait pas à Roman sur le prépayé qu'il lui avait donné, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas le faire.

-« Je sais », se contenta de répondre Roman en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

-« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là » ? Lui demanda Patterson, complétement perdue. S'il voulait protéger Jane, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne coopérait-il pas avec eux.

-« Parce que même si Shepherd l'a piégé… elle ne lui fera rien tant que je ne serais pas là », soupira-t-il finalement.

-« Comment ça » ?

-« Si elle sait que Jane l'a trahi… et que moi aussi, puisque j'ai empêché son équipe de t'enlever… elle voudra nous punir… tous les deux », répondit sombrement son interlocuteur. Patterson le regarda quelques instants, avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreurs. C'était logique, Shepherd savait que Roman comptait énormément pour Jane, et la réciproque était encore plus vrai. Si elle avait compris que ses enfants coopéraient avec les autorités pour stopper ses plans, la pire punition qu'elle pourrait leur infliger serait de les tuer l'un en face de l'autre, lentement et douloureusement, pour qu'ils voient ce à quoi ils tenaient disparaître sous leurs yeux. Shepherd était assez malade pour faire ça…

-« Ça n'a pas besoin de finir comme ça », dit lentement l'agent fédéral. « Tu peux nous aider à la ramener en sécurité. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore réussi à obtenir un accord, mais je vais convaincre Pellington ! Si tu nous dis où se trouve le QG de Shepherd, nous pourrions lancer un raid… », proposa-t-elle.

-« Et qui me dit que les autres agents ne me colleront pas une balle dans la tête ? J'ai plus de chance de sauver ma sœur tout seul », répondit Roman en secouant la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était malgré tout sensible au fait qu'elle propose de s'impliquer pour assurer sa liberté.

-« L'équipe n'est pas comme ça ! C'est vrai que… Reade et Tasha se méfient un peu de toi, mais ils voudront eux aussi sauver Jane, et tu es le mieux placé pour l'aider », répondit Patterson, juste avant que son téléphone ne commence à émettre un bruit strident.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? Demanda instantanément Roman, craignant une attaque.

-« Une alerte de sécurité… Elle indique à tous les agents que le siège du FBI est attaqué… », répondit Patterson d'une voix blanche avant de se ruer sur sa tablette pour essayer d'accéder à la vidéosurveillance. Son téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau, d'une manière différente, et elle décrocha sans même regarder en mettant le haut-parleur.

-« _Patterson ? Sandstorm nous a piégé, la phase 2 a été lancée_ », dit Weller, dont la voix indiquait qu'il était en voiture, sans doute pour se rendre au bureau.

-« Je sais, Roman vient de me le dire », répondit la blonde en essayant d'entrer dans le système le plus vite possible pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-« _Roman ? Comment…_ », avant que Kurt ne puisse continuer, le téléphone de la blonde sonna encore une fois, indiquant un double-appel.

-« Attend, je lance une audioconférence », dit-elle avant de manipuler rapidement son appareil grâce à une petite application de son invention. « Tout le monde m'entends » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les confirmations du reste de l'équipe et de Nas, qui semblaient tous avoir eu l'idée de l'appeler en même temps. Des bruits qu'elle entendait en arrière-plan, ils se dirigeaient tous par un moyen ou un autre vers le bureau.

-« _Patterson, pourquoi est-ce que Roman est avec toi_ » ? Demanda Weller. La blonde ne répondit pas, occupée à essayer d'accéder à la vidéosurveillance, et laissa son visiteur expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait chez elle.

-« _Ce qui confirme ce que nous pensions. Les bureaux de la NSA, de la DEA, des Marshals et de plusieurs autres organismes gouvernementaux ont été frappés dans toute la ville_ », intervint soudain la voix de Nas.

-« Shepherd essaye de désorganiser les forces qui pourraient se mettre en travers de sa route », répondit Roman.

-« _Et pourquoi est-ce que nous avons pas été mis au courant_ » ? Accusa Zapata, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle rendait Roman responsable.

-« Je pensais qu'elle en était encore au stade des préparatifs. Jusqu'à ce que le van s'arrête devant chez Patterson, je ne savais pas que la phase 2 était lancée», riposta le frère de Jane, qu'autant de temps perdu commençait à irriter.

-« _Il a protégé Patterson, il n'aurait pas fait ça si il était dans l'autre camp_ », répondit son coéquipier, venant de manière surprenante à la défense de Roman.

-« _Peu importe qui savait quoi ou non pour le moment_ », intervint à nouveau Nas, sentant visiblement que la tension commençait à monter. « _Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles du bâtiment des Marshals pour le moment, mais les rapports de police indiquent qu'une fusillade est toujours en cours à l'intérieur. La DEA et la NSA semblent avoir neutralisés leurs agresseurs, mais nous ignorons quelles pertes ils ont subi. Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles d'une partie des autres organismes gouvernementaux situés un peu partout en ville_ ».

-« _Toujours pas de nouvelles du FBI non plus depuis que Pellington a déclenché l'alerte_ », commenta sombrement Kurt.

-« _Les communications avec l'intérieur sont brouillées, sans doute à cause de l'alerte, et je n'arrive pas à passer outre pour le moment. La police est en train d'établir des barrages sur un bloc de distance tout autour, mais avec la multiplicité des attaques, les équipes du SWAT sont surchargées et ne peuvent pas intervenir pour le moment_ », répondit Nas.

-« _Ce qui n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. Si Shepherd a tout ancipité depuis le début_ … », commença Reade.

-« _Alors Jane est tombée dans un piège en se rendant à cette convocation_ », termina sinistrement sa coéquipière.

-« Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles d'elle mais… peut-être qu'elle est juste sur le chemin du retour », dit Patterson avec espoir, même si il était évident qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop elle-même.

-« _J'en doute… Si Shepherd pense pouvoir lui faire confiance elle a dû lui confier une mission. Si ce n'est pas le cas_ … ». Nas ne termina pas sa pensée, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-« _Je refuse d'envisager ça_ », gronda Weller. « _Jane n'est pas si facile à piéger, elle trouvera un moyen de se mettre en sécurité le temps que…_ ».

-« Je l'ai » ! S'exclama soudain Patterson, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Roman qui se rapprocha d'elle pour regarder l'écran où s'affichait maintenant les images de la vidéosurveillance des locaux du FBI.

-« _Où ça_ » ? Demanda Weller.

-« Elle est au FBI… Oh mon Dieu, l'attaque est toujours en cours », hoqueta la blonde horrifiée en regardant la fusillade sous ses yeux. Privées de son, les images étaient encore plus terrifiantes et augmentaient son sentiment d'impuissance.

-« _Nous allons là-bas_ » ! Décida aussitôt Kurt.

…

 _Locaux du FBI, quelques minutes plus tôt_

Alors que leur véhicule s'arrêtait, Jane observa la façade si familière avec une angoisse qu'elle n'avait ressentie que trois fois auparavant. La première, c'était lorsque des agents étaient venus la récupérer pour la conduire ici après sa découverte sur Time Square. Elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant. Peur, confusion, froid… elle venait de reprendre connaissance dans un endroit inconnu, entièrement nue, sans le moindre souvenir, et personne ne lui expliquait rien. C'était tout juste si on l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture pour compenser son absence de vêtements. Rarement elle ne s'était sentie aussi peu maîtresse de son destin, ce qui était encore plus terrifiant. La seconde, c'était lorsque Kurt l'avait arrêté et ramené ici. Il était en colère contre elle et ne lui laissait pas une chance de s'expliquer. Jamais cependant elle n'aurait imaginé ce qui allait suivre : que Keaton allait mettre la main sur elle, lui faire subir toutes ces horreurs… La troisième, c'était lorsque l'équipe l'avait arrêtée dans le New-Jersey pour la ramener ici… Considérant la façon dont s'était soldée sa précédente arrestation, et la froideur que l'équipe lui montrait, elle avait été terrifiée par ce qui pouvait de nouveau lui arriver, même si elle avait essayé de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et de garder un visage impassible.

Maintenant… maintenant elle ressentait toute cette peur à nouveau. Dès que Shepherd avait annoncé le début de la phase 2, la brune avait cherché un moyen de prévenir l'équipe, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait su que la cible était les locaux du FBI. Cependant, Sandstorm les avaient tous pris de court, malgré l'avertissement de Roman, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque aussi rapide. Pire, par mesure de précaution, tout son groupe avait dû déposer tous les appareils de communications dans un grand seau avant de quitter le lieu de rassemblement : biper, PDA, téléphones… Bien que cela ne semble pas dirigé spécifiquement contre elle, cela l'avait laissé sans moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de leur cible.

Autre détail inquiétant, les hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne semblaient pas aussi ouverts que ne l'avait été Diego, et elle soupçonnait que c'était plutôt Parker qui s'était chargé de leur recrutement. Ils suivraient ses ordres parce que Shepherd l'avait nommé chef de groupe, et aussi parce que certains devaient la craindre, mais dans le feu de l'action elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur faire assez confiance pour ne pas lui mettre une balle dans le dos…

Compte tenu de l'heure avancée, Jane savait qu'il n'y aurait que peux d'agents sur les lieux, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Si les choses tournaient mal : cela faisait beaucoup moins de victimes potentielles, mais cela voulait également dire que les défenseurs risquaient d'être trop dispersés pour pouvoir se coordonner, surtout si Shepherd coupait les communications comme elle avait annoncé en avoir l'intention. Remarquant que les hommes avec elle commençaient à s'agiter, la jeune femme fut forcée de prendre une décision.

-« C'est l'heure », dit-elle d'une voix aussi ferme qu'elle le pouvait. Aussitôt, les cinq hommes avec elle sortirent du van, portant les uniformes de la société chargée de l'entretien qui venait tous les soirs. Le plan était qu'elle entre en même temps qu'eux, sous son identité de consultante du FBI, suivie par le groupe. Deux autres groupes de cinq personnes devaient s'infiltrer par le garage et par l'accès arrière du bâtiment. Un homme en particulier était chargé de s'introduire dans le système de vidéosurveillance pour le neutraliser, et elle espérait qu'il échouerait grâce aux mesures que Patterson avait mises en place pour des cas comme celui-ci.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée, son esprit dériva vers Kurt et vers l'équipe. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, et ne se retrouveraient pas au milieu de tout cela, même si un peu de renfort serait bienvenu. Approchant de l'officier de sécurité en montrant sa carte de consultante, Jane hésita. Elle pouvait donner l'alerte maintenant, et essayer de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour neutraliser son groupe. Il resterait ensuite les deux autres, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, l'homme regarda par-dessus son épaule, avant de presser le bouton de verrouillage sur son comptoir.

-« Il était temps, je vous attendais plus tôt ». La brune hésita quelques secondes à l'avertir, pensant qu'il croyait réellement que les nouveaux arrivants étaient l'équipe de nettoyage, avant de pivoter en essayant de cacher sa surprise lorsque l'un des hommes avec elle répondit.

-« Nous avons attendu pour être sûr que le maximum d'agents avait quitté les lieux ».

-« J'ai verrouillé les portes, personne n'entrera par ici », répondit le garde, tandis que Jane comprenait avec horreur qu'il était à la solde de Sandstorm. Sans attendre, les membres de son groupe ouvrirent les containeurs qu'ils transportaient, en sortant rapidement gilets pare-balles et fusils d'assaut. L'un d'entre eux sortit même une charge explosive, qu'il alla fixer sur la porte pour décourager toute intrusion. Dans son oreille, une voix retentit soudain.

-« _Ok… je ne sais pas qui a codé ce truc, mais je ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de la vidéosurveillance… enfin pas complètement_ ».

-« Comment ça pas complétement » ? Se força à répondre Jane d'un ton sec, voulant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

-« _Pour le moment je n'ai réussis à couper que les caméras du hall._ _Je peux empêcher les équipes de sécurité d'accéder au reste du système momentanément ce qui vous donnera le temps de monter, mais après ça ils pourront à nouveau vous voir. Ces pares-feux sont trop élaborés, je n'ai jamais rien vu comme ça_ », répondit son interlocuteur. La jeune femme tatouée dû retenir un sourire triomphant, bénissant les compétences de Patterson.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de monter pour me faire descendre par les fédéraux parce que tu es trop stupide pour faire la tâche qu'on t'a confiée. Débrouille-toi pour couper l'accès, où je te tuerais moi-même », répondit Jane d'un ton dur, espérant qu'elle n'en faisait pas trop et que c'étaient ce qu'ils attendaient de la redoutable Remi. Les reniflements moqueurs des hommes avec elle lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait visé juste, et celui qui venait de fixer la charge explosive se tourna vers elle.

-« Il nous fait perdre du temps, descendons le quand même », proposa-t-il.

-« Une fois qu'il aura fait ce qu'on lui a demandé », répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

-« _Si quelqu'un accède à la salle des serveurs pour couper la sécurité du réseau, je pourrais me connecter plus facilement_ », se plaignit l'homme dans son oreillette. Le cœur de Jane battit plus vite à cette idée. Il venait de lui donner l'occasion parfaite pour s'éloigner et trouver quelqu'un à prévenir sans éveiller les soupçons.

-« Quel incapable », se força-t-elle à grogner dans une colère simulée. « Très bien, je vais aller aider cet imbécile à faire son travail puisque pour le moment je suis la seule à pouvoir aller partout sans attirer l'attention. Attendez ici pendant 10 minutes, puis commencez à monter », ordonna-t-elle. « Ne laissez personne entrer ou sortir en attendant ».

-« Oui Madame », répondit l'homme qui était censé être son second, approuvant manifestement ses décisions. « Pas d'inquiétude, nous avons les choses en main ». Sans attendre, la jeune femme prit l'ascenseur, en direction de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau. Peut-être que l'équipe ou Pellington seraient là… À part eux, elle ne voyait pas vraiment à qui faire confiance, pas après l'épisode avec le garde à l'entrée du bâtiment. L'open-space était quasi désert, et le bureau de Kurt était vide, ce qui suscita en elle autant de soulagement que de déception. Pellington était par contre toujours sur place, et elle chercha un moyen d'attirer discrètement son attention. L'homme de Shepherd devait toujours surveiller ses écrans et voir ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. Par pure chance, le directeur du FBI releva la tête à cet instant, et se levant pour venir à la porte lui fit signe d'approcher.

-« Miss Doe, un moment s'il vous plait ». La brune s'exécuta et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, afin que son observateur s'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas le choix en voyant Pellington faire un geste vers elle. « Au sujet de votre frère je… ».

-« Pas le temps », souffla-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle tourna le dos à la caméra afin que personne ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres. « Dans votre bureau, vite » ! L'homme leva un sourcil étonné et un peu mécontent devant son ton, mais obéit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui justifie… », commença-t-il une fois à l'intérieur, mais Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-« Shepherd a déclenché la phase 2, j'ai un groupe d'agent de Sandstorm avec moi qui attendent de prendre d'assaut le bâtiment ». À son crédit, le directeur du FBI ne paniqua pas et ne fit que froncer les sourcils, avant que son visage devienne plus résolu.

-« Combien » ? Demanda-t-il simplement. Rapidement, Jane le mit au courant de tout ce qu'elle savait.

-« Très bien », marmonna-t-il finalement d'un ton pensif. « Continuez vers la salle des serveurs comme prévu, je vais alerter tous les agents en dehors des locaux de ce qu'il se passe. L'agent Monroe est encore ici, ainsi que quelques autres que je sais dignes de confiance. Arrangez vous pour le croiser en partant, et dites-lui de me retrouver à l'armurerie.

-« Ils vont vous voir sur les écrans », objecta Jane.

-« Est-ce que cet homme est à l'intérieur » ?

-« Je ne pense pas… D'après ce que j'ai compris il est dans un van devant l'immeuble. Quelqu'un, peut-être le garde de l'entrée, a installé un routeur dans la salle des serveurs pour lui permettre d'accéder au système à distance et de contourner une partie des mesures de sécurité », répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Cela pourrait jouer en notre faveur… Le protocole de confinement déclenché par l'alerte coupera toute transmission vers l'extérieur, vous n'aurez qu'à dire aux hommes avec vous que vous avez dû couper totalement le système pour nous empêcher de vous voir ».

-« Est-ce que ça ne va pas aussi empêcher les renforts de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton inquiet. Pour une fois, Pellington sourit légèrement en secouant la tête.

-« Étant donné ses compétences… et le fait qu'elle était un peu vexée d'avoir perdu son accès la dernière fois, je suis certain que l'agent Patterson a déjà une parade pour ce cas de figure ». Instantanément, Jane se sentit plus légère. Effectivement, si quelqu'un pouvait bien réussir ce tour de force, c'était sa meilleure amie. Tandis qu'elle tournait les talons en voyant Monroe s'éloigner, sans doute pour rentrer chez lui, Pellington la rappela.

-« Miss Doe… Vous avez pris la bonne décision », dit-il lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. La jeune femme le regarda un instant, surprise, avant de reprendre sa marche. Croisant Monroe devant l'ascenseur et s'assurant de tourner le dos aux caméras, elle lui transmit rapidement le message de Pellington. L'agent fit comme si de rien n'était, mais hocha légèrement la tête, avant de retourner vers son bureau, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. En passant, il fit mine de heurter l'un de ses collègues, et elle pu voir qu'il lui parlait discrètement et rapidement, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle.

-« J'ai réussi à me débarrasser des gêneurs, j'approche de la salle des serveurs », dit-elle en réactivant l'oreillette qu'elle avait déconnectée en arrivant à l'étage des bureaux de l'équipe, espérant que les hommes de Sandstorm ne trouveraient pas son long silence trop suspect.

-« _Compris, nous commençons à monter par les escaliers_ », lui répondit son second. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour éviter un bain de sang, Jane s'approcha rapidement de son objectif, avant qu'un bruit de fusillade ne se fasse entendre plus loin dans le bâtiment.

-« Qui a tiré » ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-« _Le groupe 1 est en avance, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutent, mais si nous n'y allons pas maintenant ils vont tout faire rater_ », répondit son second manifestement tout aussi en colère qu'elle, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sans attendre, Jane se rua vers les serveurs et commença à couper le maximum de machines, avant de donner l'excuse que Pellington lui avait soufflé sur la fréquence. Les tirs se faisaient plus nombreux maintenant, et elle sortit en courant de la salle, espérant que suffisamment d'agents avaient pu atteindre l'armurerie.

Une scène de dévastation l'accueillit dans l'open-space. Les hommes de Sandstorm, à deux endroits de la pièce, ouvraient le feu sans discontinuer sur les agents présents qui essayaient de se protéger tant bien que mal. Les murs et le mobilier étaient déjà couverts d'impacts de balles, et des étincelles jaillissait des lampes et des ordinateurs touchés. Elle pouvait voir quatre hommes de Shepherd à terre, et au moins deux agents du FBI, mais ne savaient qui était mort et qui était seulement blessé. Soudain, un autre soldat de Sandstorm sortit d'un bureau, en traînant Brianna par les cheveux.

-« Posez vos armes ou je la bute » ! Hurla-t-il, le canon de son arme pointé sur la tête de l'assistante de Kurt. Voyant un moment de flottement parmi les agents, dont Pellington qui n'avait que son arme de service à la main, Jane sentit que la situation était sur le point de basculer. Contrairement aux hommes de Shepherd, la plupart des agents n'avaient pas de fusil d'assaut, n'ayant sans doute pas eu le temps d'atteindre l'armurerie, et c'était sur le point de leur être fatal. Sur un plan plus personnel, Brianna avait également essayé de la protéger de la CIA en prévenant Reade, et ce n'était pas une dette qu'elle comptait oublier. Sans hésiter, la brune s'avança en direction du preneur d'otage, l'abattant d'une balle en pleine tête. Brianna s'effondra aussitôt au sol et se roula en boule derrière un bureau, tandis que les agents profitaient de l'effet de surprise pour rependre le feu sur les hommes de Sandstorm.

-« Salope traitresse » ! Hurla l'un d'eux en vidant son chargeur en direction de Jane qui venait maintenant d'abattre l'homme censé être son second dans cette attaque alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, et fut forcée de plonger à couvert derrière un bureau. La fusillade dura un temps qui lui sembla interminable, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, ne laissant que le bruit strident de l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée avec les premiers échanges de tirs. Incapable de savoir qui avait gagné, la jeune femme jeta un regard prudent par-dessus son couvert, croisant le regard de Pellington qui faisait de même. Lentement, ils se relevèrent tous les deux, pour constater que les hommes de Shepherd étaient tous à terre.

-« Sécurisez les armes et assurez vous qu'ils sont tous morts. Occupez-vous de nos blessés et que quelqu'un fasse taire cette putain d'alarme », entendit-elle le directeur du FBI ordonner dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Brianna.

-« Tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-elle en aidant l'assistante de Kurt à se relever.

-« Oui… Grâce à vous », murmura la jeune femme en réponse, tandis que la brune l'inspectait à la recherche de blessures. Pendant que les agents encore valides sécurisaient les lieux, et que Pellington en envoyait d'autres vérifier qu'il ne restait plus aucun partisan de Shepherd dans le bâtiment, Jane commença à faire le tour de la pièce. S'arrêtant près du corps de l'homme qui avait été désigné comme son second, son attention fut attirée par un bourdonnement insistant.

Craignant la présence d'une bombe, elle inspecta le corps, sortant finalement de l'une de ses poches un téléphone portable. Cela l'étonna, car elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu l'homme se conformer aux instructions et abandonner le sien dans le seau comme les autres avant le départ. D'un autre côté… elle se rappelait aussi que Shepherd l'avait appelé près d'elle à un moment. L'appel cessa lorsqu'elle voulut décrocher, mais elle remarqua qu'il y avait un message en attente, et d'un geste du pouce l'ouvrit. Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'elle découvrit une photo accompagnée d'une simple phrase : « _Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ta trahison resterait impunie_ ».

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 113_

03/10/2018


	114. Chap 114 - Trahison

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Effectivement, maintenant il a clairement choisi son camp, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que Shepherd laissera passer facilement. Ce qui compte plus que tout pour elle, c'est sa vengeance sur le gouvernement, et elle sera sans piété avec tous ceux qui lui font obstacle, y compris ses enfants. Jane va d'ailleurs en faire l'expérience…

 **Vane84** : Roman en preux chevalier il y a de l'idée, même s'il devra faire un petit travail sur lui-même pour canaliser sa propension à la violence lol. Pour Pellington, comme je le dis souvent il ne s'en prend jamais à Jane par plaisir, mais ce qui compte pour lui avant tout c'est : sa place à la tête du FBI, et la réputation de son agence (qui rejaillit sur la sienne). DU coup il a en horreur tout ce qui peu menacer l'un et l'autre, et Roman est un électron libre qui cause (de son point de vu) beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résout.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Après avoir éliminé les hommes envoyés par sa mère pour enlever Patterson grâce à l'effet de surprise, Roman se dépêche de rejoindre l'appartement de l'agent fédéral pour s'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Malgré lui, il la surprend alors qu'elle sort de la douche, ce qui occasionne un léger moment de malaise entre eux. Cependant, Patterson comprend bien vite qu'il est là pour s'assurer de sa sécurité suite à une promesse qu'il a faite à Jane. Elle comprend également que si des hommes ont été envoyés après elle, c'est que la phase 2 est lancée, ce qui ne manque pas d'inquiéter l'équipe car Jane était censée être avec Shepherd. Craignant qu'elle n'ait été piégée, l'équipe apprend bientôt que la brune est revenue au siège du FBI, qui est attaqué par les hommes de Sandstorm. Faute de moyen de communication, elle ne peut prévenir Pellington que juste avant l'attaque, profitant du fait que les hommes envoyés par sa mère ont besoin de neutraliser les caméras de vidéosurveillance avant de lancer l'assaut. Suivant les consignes du directeur du FBI, elle aide à tendre un piège au groupe d'assaut de Sandstorm, même si le combat est violent. Durant la lutte, Jane se retourne contre les hommes de Shepherd pour sauver Brianna, ce qui leur permet de remporter la victoire. Son soulagement est cependant de courte durée, lorsque sur le corps d'un des hommes elle retrouve un téléphone avec un message qui lui est clairement destiné, indiquant que sa mère connait sa trahison.

…

.

 **Chapitre 114 – Trahison**

 _Appartement de Patterson_

-« _Patterson, que ce passe-t-il_ » ? Demanda Zapata par téléphone d'un ton anxieux.

-« Il y a une fusillade ! Sandstorm a beaucoup d'hommes sur place, et ils sont mieux armés », lui répondit la blonde d'un ton alarmé en agrippant la main de Roman, qui regardait lui aussi les images avec horreur, essayant de repérer sa sœur. Le fait que l'écran de la tablette de Patterson était réduit, et qu'il affichait les images de plusieurs caméras en même temps n'aidait pas vraiment, mais il finit par la trouver, derrière un bureau, tentant de se protéger de la grêle de balles qui arrivait sur sa position.

-« _Je suis presque sur les lieux_ », les informa Kurt, par-dessus le bruit de la sirène de son véhicule.

-« _Moi aussi_ », répondit Reade

-« _Nous devons_ … », commença Nas, avant que d'un coup les lumières de l'appartement ne s'éteignent, les distrayant de la conversation en cours.

-« _Est-ce que vous voyez ça aussi_ » ? Demanda Zapata. Roman ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'approchait des rideaux, afin de jeter un œil sur l'extérieur, craignant que ce ne soit le prélude à une nouvelle attaque. Il changea cependant d'avis en voyant que les immeubles voisins semblaient eux aussi ne plus avoir de courant.

-« Tout le quartier n'a plus de courant », annonça-t-il à Patterson.

-« _Voir quoi_ » ? Demanda Reade via l'audioconférence, attirant à nouveau son attention.

-« _Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans la rue où je me trouve_ », répondit Zapata.

-« _Idem ici_ », intervint la voix de Nas.

-« _Je suis presque au bureau il y a toujours de la lumière ici_ », répondit Weller d'une voix tendue, très vite suivi par Reade.

-« Sandstorm a dû lancer une attaque sur le réseau électrique », commenta Patterson. « Vous êtes tous les deux les plus près du bureau, et pour le moment les coupures ont l'air de se concentrer sur la périphérie de la ville, de l'extérieur vers le centre ».

-« Probablement parce que les transformateurs pour la banlieue ont été frappé en premier », commenta Roman en revenant vers elle.

-« Comment le sais-tu » ? Demanda Patterson en relevant la tête vers lui.

-« Parce que… c'était une idée que j'avais suggéré… il y longtemps… quand Shepherd me faisait encore confiance », marmonna à contrecœur son interlocuteur, semblant un peu embarrassé devant son regard inquisiteur.

-« _Formidable ! Et pourquoi est-ce que nous n'en entendons parler que maintenant_ ? Demanda sèchement Zapata.

-« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'étais occupé à sauver votre meilleure amie » ? Riposta Roman sur le même ton. « Ou parce que je suis inquiet pour ma sœur ? Ou peut-être encore parce qu'à l'époque Shepherd et Remi avaient rejeté mon plan en le jugeant trop compliqué et que je ne pensais pas qu'elle changerait d'avis », continua le frère de Jane, ses yeux revenant sur l'écran où la fusillade semblait se calmer, bien que cela soit difficile d'en être sûr sans le son. Profitant du fait que ses amis ne pouvaient pas la voir, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas approuvé cela, Patterson lui attrapa la main et le força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, espérant qu'il se calmerait. En dépit de la situation, Roman était prêt à les aider et elle ne voulait pas que la colère le pousse à changer d'avis à nouveau. Ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible pour arrêter Sandstorm et surtout pour sauver Jane.

De son côté, Roman n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se ruer sur place, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait que ce serait du suicide. Il avait assez d'expérience du combat pour voir, même sur un écran aussi petit, que le vent était en train de tourner. Bien qu'initialement désavantagés, les agents du FBI disposaient d'un atout de poids en la personne de sa sœur. Ses tirs étaient précis et mortels, et elle utilisait à merveille son sens tactique pour compenser le meilleur armement des hommes envoyés à l'attaque, abattant ses adversaires un à un. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à renverser le cours de l'affrontement en faveur des défenseurs. Le temps qu'il arrive, les combats auraient probablement cessé, et se retrouver au milieu d'un bâtiment plein de Fédéraux en colère ne serait pas bon pour lui. Être aussi impuissant à protéger sa sœur était difficile à vivre, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle était de tenir sa promesse et de protéger la blonde enceinte à côté de lui.

Comme pour confirmer son intuition, les combats sur l'écran semblèrent finalement s'arrêter, et il vit les agents fédéraux et sa sœur quitter leurs couverts. Une telle action n'avait de logique que s'ils avaient gagné, même si rien n'indiquait qu'il ne restait pas d'autres loyalistes de sa mère dans le bâtiment, dans des zones non couvertes par les caméras.

-« _Encore une fois, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela_ », coupa Nas d'un ton autoritaire. « _Roman, nous devons savoir si…_ ». La femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer que la conversation fut coupée brutalement.

-« Nas » ? Appela Patterson. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle renouvela l'expérience avec le reste de l'équipe mais toutes les communications semblaient mortes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les images disparurent également de l'écran de Patterson.

-« Où sont les images » ? Demanda Roman en agrippant la tablette et en la secouant, comme si cela pouvait faire revenir les choses à la normale. La blonde se dépêcha de lui retirer l'objet des mains, craignant qu'il ne la brise dans son énervement, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, avant de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres.

-« C'est probablement à cause de Shepherd… Nous pensons que la puce sert à couper les communications pour gêner notre riposte », répondit l'agent fédéral.

-« Comment est-ce possible » ?

-« Eh bien les coupures électriques ont certainement impacté les antennes du réseau de téléphonie mobile, et empêchent également les lignes fixes de fonctionner. Si comme nous l'avons supposé la puce a été intégrée à un satellite, il est également possible qu'elle s'en serve pour parasiter les signaux transitant par ce réseau, ce qui bloque nos communications sécurisées… », expliqua l'agent fédéral en commençant à se lever.

-« Je croyais que c'était impossible », répondit Roman en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Elle ne cherche pas à infiltrer le réseau pour espionner quoi que ce soit, ce qui demanderait de bien plus grands moyens. D'après ce qui se passe et ce que je peux déduire… elle s'est contentée de lancer une attaque de force brute sur nos récepteurs qui a temporairement surchargée le système et l'empêche de fonctionner. Le réseau est toujours là mais… hors d'atteinte. Elle ne peut pas y accéder, mais nous non plus », soupira Patterson en regardant la neige sur son écran, indiquant que sa connexion au réseau sécurisé du FBI était belle et bien out pour le moment.

-« Ce qui empêche les secours de se coordonner », marmonna pensivement son visiteur.

-« Oui… Ce qui veut dire pas d'appels au 911 en ce moment, donc tous les accidents routiers, industriels ou domestiques, les crises cardiaques, les départs d'incendies… rien ne pourra être signalé. Heureusement que ce n'est pas une attaque par impulsion électro-magnétique car là, tous les systèmes électriques et électroniques seraient grillés : plus de transports, y compris les voitures, plus moyens de faire fonctionner les machines essentielles comme les systèmes de refroidissements des centrales nucléaires ou les équipements des hôpitaux », commença sombrement Patterson avant de s'arrêter en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

-« Tu crois que c'est son plan » ? Demanda Roman d'un ton inquiet mais tout de même sceptique. « Il faudrait une quantité d'énergie colossale pour impacter toute une ville ».

-« Je ne sais pas… En frappant juste les bons endroits… Mais je n'arriverais à rien en restant ici, je dois aller… au siège du FBI », dit la blonde d'une voix hésitante sachant qu'elle en demandait beaucoup au frère de Jane. Pour tenir sa promesse, il préférerait sûrement la garder à l'œil, mais techniquement il n'avait pas conclu d'accord avec le FBI. Venir avec elle serait extrêmement risqué pour lui, et Pellington pouvait tout aussi bien décider de le faire arrêter.

-« Hors de question que tu ailles là-bas ! Le bâtiment vient de subir une attaque, tu n'y serais pas en sécurité », répondit aussitôt Roman.

-« Mais Jane est là-bas, et le reste de l'équipe va sûrement s'y rendre aussi maintenant que nous n'avons plus de communications. Ils ne laisseront rien m'arriver et… je veux être sûre qu'ils vont bien », répliqua Patterson, se sentant en conflit. Utiliser l'affection qu'il avait pour Jane afin de le convaincre de venir avec elle la mettait mal à l'aise, tout comme le fait qu'il pourrait être arrêté pour avoir fait partie de Sandstorm. Cependant, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui rappelait qu'elle était un agent fédéral avant tout et qu'elle devait mettre l'intérêt général avant le sien… ou avant celui de Roman. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour arrêter sa mère car il était le seul à bien la connaitre.

-« Ce n'est quand même pas sûr », marmonna de nouveau son interlocuteur d'un ton buté.

-« Je sais que… ce serait un grand risque pour toi, et que tu pourrais te faire arrêter… Écoutes, nous avons besoin de toi pour arrêter Shepherd, et tu le sais…. Nous le savons tous même si c'est vrai que… Zapata et Reade ne sont pas tes plus grands fans. Mais je te connais Roman, enfin… je pense. Je sais que tu as eu une enfance horrible et que grandir avec Shepherd n'a pas dû être facile… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a du bon en toi, et que tu veux faire ce qui est juste… Je sais aussi que tu tiens à Jane et que tu veux la protéger… Le meilleur moyen de le faire c'est de nous aider, parce que si c'est Shepherd qui gagne, tu sais ce qu'elle fera… », répondit doucement Patterson, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pendant un long moment, Roman ne répondit pas, essayant de penser de manière rationnelle sans se laisser perturber par les émotions que provoquaient en lui le discours de Patterson… et ses grands yeux bleus. L'agent fédéral n'avait rien à voir avec les gens que sa mère lui avait appris à haïr pendant toutes ces années. Elle était curieuse de tout, douce, compatissante, et ne semblait pas réellement se soucier du règlement si cela l'empêchait d'aider ceux à qui elle tenait. Pour avoir parlé plusieurs fois avec elle, et avoir entendu sa sœur parler d'elle d'innombrables fois, il savait aussi qu'elle avait joué un rôle majeur dans sa guérison, en la réconfortant et en la protégeant. Elle était la seule à ne jamais lui avoir tourné le dos. Ce rôle lui avait d'ailleurs valu de devenir une cible, à la fois pour Keaton et pour Shepherd. Pourtant, de ce qu'il savait, jamais elle ne s'était plainte ou n'avait essayé d'accuser sa sœur et de rejeter la faute de ce qui lui arrivait sur elle. Au contraire même, elle avait toujours tout fait pour essayer de la déculpabiliser, ce qui était d'autant plus admirable.

Cependant… la question n'était pas de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'institution qu'elle représentait. Roman était très conscient que son passé ne jouait pas en sa faveur, en dépit des informations qu'il avait partagé ces derniers temps. Comme la Latina de l'équipe Weller l'avait si bien illustré quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit blâmé pour ne pas avoir partagé davantage de choses avec le FBI. Il n'était pas stupide, après un tel fiasco, il faudrait forcément un responsable, et Pellington chercherait probablement à lui faire porter le chapeau, afin de dédouaner ses services.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, l'homme représentait tout ce qu'il avait appris à détester : un politicien plus préoccupé par son image et les sondages, procédurier et déconnecté des réalités du terrain. D'un autre côté, si la seule autre option était de rendre sa sœur responsable en prétendant qu'elle n'en avait pas fait assez pour empêcher ces attaques… il préférait encore prendre les coups à sa place. De plus, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Patterson, il devait s'assurer qu'il ne l'envoyait pas en territoire dangereux et il avait envie d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur.

-« D'accord », soupira-t-il en se relevant, surprenant l'agent fédéral qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il change d'avis.

-« Si tu me dépose juste devant le bâtiment, tu pourras repartir ensuite », proposa-t-elle tout de même en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« D'après ce qu'a dit l'agent de la NSA, la police a établi un périmètre de sécurité tout autour. Je suis bon mais pas à ce point-là, nous aurons besoin de passer par eux pour accéder au bâtiment », lui fit remarquer Roman, touché malgré tout par sa préoccupation.

-« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Est-ce que ça ira » ? Demanda Patterson, craignant que quelqu'un ne pose des questions sur sa présence avant qu'ils arrivent. S'ils parvenaient au bureau, elle pensait que Weller les soutiendrait, et sans doute Nas aussi, pour essayer de pousser Pellington à ne rien entreprendre qui pourrait compromettre la participation de Roman à la suite de la riposte contre sa mère. Du côté de la police cependant…

-« Je ne vais pas les tuer si ils se mettent sur ma route si c'est la question », lui répondit le frère de Jane d'un ton neutre.

-« Quoi ? Oh non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça », bégaya Patterson en rougissant qu'il ait mal interprété ses préoccupations. « Je pensais que… peut-être que tu étais méfiant… à l'idée de te faire arrêter ». Roman haussa un sourcil surprit, comprenant dans quelle position difficile elle se trouvait. À titre personnel, elle semblait vouloir lui éviter des ennuis, mais en tant que représentante de la loi, elle devait faire ce qui était juste pour l'intérêt du plus grand nombre… Un peu comme si sa tête et son cœur voulaient deux choses différentes. Mentalement, il se secoua pour éviter de s'attarder sur ce genre de pensée. Il résista également à l'envie de lui dire qu'il était très bon dans son domaine. Elle craignait visiblement que le NYPD le reconnaisse, ce qu'il savait être impossible puisqu'il n'avait laissé aucun témoin en vie lorsqu'il conduisait sa sœur blessée en sécurité, d'autant qu'il pleuvait trop et qu'il était trop loin ce soir-là pour que les caméras embarquées des voitures de patrouilles aient pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'exploitable. Non, les policiers n'avaient aucun moyen de l'identifier, les seuls qui pouvaient éventuellement poser problème étaient les Fédéraux…

-« Pas vraiment non… mais j'imagine que nous verrons sur place », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

…

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, bâtiment du FBI_

Suivant Roman, Patterson entra lentement dans le hall, remarquant la dévastation qui y régnait. Les portes extérieures avaient été soufflées par une explosion, et le sol était jonché de débris de verre et de métal. En questionnant un pompier qui passait, elle apprit que la police avait essayé d'entrer juste après l'alerte, et qu'une charge qui avait été fixée à la porte avait explosé. Par miracle le détonateur avait fonctionné avec un temps de retard, ce qui avait permis aux policiers de s'éloigner suffisamment afin qu'il n'y ait que quelques blessés à déplorer plutôt qu'un grand nombre de mort. Cela les avait cependant refroidi, et les rescapés avaient tenu leur position le temps que les agents appelés par Pellington avant la coupure des communications n'arrivent, et ne se regroupent autour de Kurt et Reade pour prendre les choses en main. Zapata et Nas étaient arrivées un peu plus tard, et les agents avaient entrepris d'investir avec prudence les lieux, croisant au passage certains des agents coincés à l'intérieur durant la fusillade. Les pompiers eux-mêmes n'étaient venus que parce que la caserne se trouvait non loin et qu'ils avaient entendu l'explosion, les radios étant toujours HS.

Les choses risquaient cependant de se compliquer maintenant, pensa la blonde. Grâce à son badge et au fait qu'elle dise que Roman était avec elle, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à franchir le cordon de police, tout le monde étant bien trop occupé à essayer d'éloigner les curieux, rassurer les gens rendus hystérique par les coupures de courant et de téléphone ou s'assurer que les lieux étaient sécurisés. Toutefois, ils n'y avaient que des agents fédéraux dans le bâtiment, et plus ils grimpaient dans les étages et plus quelqu'un risquait de demander qui était Roman, même s'il n'y avait que l'équipe, Pellington et Monroe et Calligan qui pouvaient l'identifier.

Du fait de la coupure de courant, les ascenseurs étaient déconseillés, même si les groupes électrogènes du sous-sol avaient pris le relais. À plusieurs étages dans la cage d'escalier ils trouvèrent des traces de combats, là où les hommes de Shepherd avaient affronté les agents du FBI. Plusieurs corps et des blessés soignés avec les moyens du bord se trouvaient un peu partout, les corps simplement recouverts de draps en attendant d'être évacués, et plus ils montaient et plus elle se demandait si le reste de l'équipe faisait parti des victimes. En arrivant à leur étage habituel, elle se rua en avant pour enlacer Zapata qui discutait avec Brianna, portant encore son gilet pare-balle mais son arme de service rangée dans son holster. La Latina pivota vers elle un peu surprise par sa soudaine apparition, et manquant de trébucher sous l'impact.

-« Tu vas bien », souffla la blonde alors que son amie lui tapotait le dos de manière réconfortante.

-« Oui, nous sommes arrivés après la bataille », répondit Tasha.

-« Et Jane ? Et Weller ? Et… »

-« Tout doux », lui conseilla la Latina en s'écartant. « Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes arrivés alors que les combats étaient déjà terminés, tout le monde va bien. Par contre… », dit-elle alors qu'une ombre passait sur son visage.

-« Où est Jane » ? Demanda nerveusement Patterson en regardant autour d'elle, ne voyant pas son amie.

-« Nous... nous ne savons pas », admit Zapata à contrecœur.

-« Comment ça vous ne savez pas » ?! Demanda brutalement Roman en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Zapata écarquilla les yeux en le remarquant, avant de faire un pas en arrière et de porter la main à son arme.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici » ? Demanda-t-elle durement en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tasha non ! Il est avec nous » ! Protesta Patterson en s'interposant entre eux avant que quelqu'un ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous ensuite. « Il est venu nous aider ».

-« Vraiment » ? Répondit son amie d'un ton sarcastique. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous n'étions pas au courant de ça » ? Demanda-t-elle en éloignant la main de son arme pour faire un geste vers le chaos autour d'eux.

-« Je vous ai prévenu que la phase 2 était imminente, je ne savais pas que par-là, Shepherd voulait dire que cela aurait lieu ce soir. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais laissé ma sœur se mettre en danger si j'avais été au courant » ? Demanda rageusement Roman en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle.

-« Roman non » ! Intervint fermement Patterson en lui attrapant le bras, pendant que Zapata portait à nouveau instinctivement la main à son arme, même s'il était visible sur son visage que l'argument avait fait mouche.

-« Que signifie tout ce… », commença Pellington, arrivant vers eux avec Weller, Nas et Reade, avant d'aviser Roman. « Vous avez un sacré culot de vous pointer ici », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, semblant manifestement être prêt à donner l'ordre qu'il soit arrêté.

-« Monsieur attendez » ! Supplia Patterson, alors que dans le même temps Weller et Nas intervenaient.

-« Directeur, nous en avons déjà parlé, les informations que Roman pourrait… », commença l'agent de la NSA.

-« Nous avons besoin de lui », la coupa Weller, décidant d'aller droit au brut.

-« Vraiment ? Il me semble que l'attaque a déjà eu lieu, et si ma mémoire est bonne il prétend ne pas connaitre le plan de sa mère », répondit sèchement Pellington.

-« Je me moque de son plan, où est ma sœur » ?! Exigea Roman, rendant tout le monde plus méfiant. Manifestement, il semblait être à la limite de perdre le contrôle, et en voyant son comportement avec Patterson, ils savaient ne devoir qu'à l'agent blonde que ce ne soit pas encore le cas.

-« Nous ne savons pas », soupira Kurt, manifestement aussi frustré que lui, même s'il le gérait de manière différente. « Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle n'était déjà plus dans le bâtiment ».

-« Nous avons fouillé partout, mais aucune trace d'elle », ajouta Reade d'un ton sombre.

-« Ça n'a aucun sens… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait quitté les lieux » ? Demanda Patterson, perplexe et ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

-« Elle l'aurait fait si elle pensait que l'un de vous était en danger », grogna Roman.

-« Nous ne l'avons pas croisé en arrivant, alors elle a dû aller ailleurs », répondit la blonde.

-« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour ce que Miss Doe a entrepris ce soir, qui a sauvé la vie de bon nombre de personnes, nous avons malheureusement d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes, comme retrouver Shepherd », intervint Pellington.

-« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas parti là-bas toute seule », marmonna Tasha, avant de se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, elle en serait capable ».

-« Est-ce que Jane connait l'emplacement du QG ? Peut-être que Shepherd l'y aurait convoqué ce soir », demanda Weller à Roman d'un ton pressant.

-« J'en doute… Si elle a réuni le groupe d'assaut, ce sera sûrement dans une planque pour limiter les risques de fuite si jamais ils étaient capturés. », répondit son interlocuteur après un instant de réflexion.

-« Et si c'était le cas, Jane nous aurait au moins laissé les coordonnées quelque part », l'appuya Patterson.

-« Sauf si elle ne voulait pas nous mettre en danger et cherchait à régler ça toute seule », marmonna Zapata, bien consciente de la culpabilité que son amie ressentait toujours pour sa participation initiale au plan de Shepherd et pour la mort de Mayfair.

-« Euh… je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure mais… ce n'est pas la seule chose qui pourrait la pousser à faire un truc aussi dingue », intervint lentement Reade. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à vérifier que les Dickinson et Allie sont en sécurité » ? Ajouta-t-il nerveusement. Sa question fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le groupe. Sans attendre, le réseau téléphonique étant toujours en panne, Kurt envoya deux agents vérifier sur place.

-« Patterson, il y a du courant ici, est-ce que tu peux vérifier la vidéosurveillance du bureau pour voir ce que Jane faisait ici » ? Demanda Kurt. Hochant la tête, la jeune femme sortit rapidement sa tablette de son sac pour se mettre à l'œuvre, avant qu'un odieux larsen ne retentisse sur les radios posées sur les rares bureaux encore debout, les faisant grimacer. Aussitôt, Pellington s'avança pour recevoir les rapports de situation, tandis que l'équipe attendait le résultat des recherches de Patterson. Trouvant un écran encore intact, elle y projeta l'image des dernières minutes du combat. Ils observèrent Jane faire le tour des hommes abattus, afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient morts, puis s'attarder sur l'un d'entre eux, avant de sortir un téléphone de la poche du cadavre.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Shepherd ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un venir sur une opération aussi importante avec un téléphone », grommela Roman surprit et inquiet. À l'écran, ils virent Jane regarder quelque chose sur l'écran de l'appareil qu'elle venait de ramasser, avant de pâlir et de composer frénétiquement quelque chose sur le clavier. Ils la virent ensuite parler à quelqu'un, sans parvenir à distinguer les mots sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, il était visible que la conversation suscitait de fortes émotions chez elle : peur, colère, haine même. La jeune femme raccrocha ensuite et regarda pendant quelques secondes dans le vide, avant de se relever d'un air résolu, sortant bientôt du champ de la caméra.

-« Ça n'a pas l'air bon », marmonna Reade.

-« Trouvez-moi ce téléphone » ! Exigea Weller. Aussitôt, ils s'éparpillèrent tous dans la pièce, Roman et Patterson se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'endroit qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la caméra, espérant que le téléphone y serait encore. Finalement, ce fut le frère de Jane qui le trouva en se mettant à quatre-pattes sur le sol, le sortant de sous les ruines du bureau criblé de balles sous lequel il avait visiblement glissé.

-« Je l'ai », annonça-t-il rapidement à la cantonade, remerciant silencieusement le ciel que volontairement ou non sa sœur ne l'ai pas pris avec elle. L'équipe se groupa rapidement autour de lui tandis qu'il allumait l'appareil. Un rapide examen du journal d'appel leur montra plusieurs appels entrant d'un numéro juste après la fusillade, puis un unique appel sortant vers ce même numéro quelques minutes plus tard. Remarquant qu'il y avait un message, Roman l'ouvrit ensuite, figeant le groupe dans l'horreur. La photo était sans équivoque : Allie attachée sur une chaise dans ce qui semblait être son pyjama, son gros ventre clairement visible. Elle fixait la personne qui prenait la photo avec colère, mais dans son regard il était visible qu'elle craignait pour sa vie et pour celle de son enfant, une impression renforcée par l'ecchymose sur sa joue, sans doute parce que quelqu'un l'avait giflé avec violence. Inutile de se demander pourquoi Jane avait quitté précipitamment les lieux après ça, d'autant que le message qui accompagnait la photo laissait lui aussi présager le pire…

…

 _QG de Sandstorm_

Jane étudia avec méfiance le périmètre extérieur du camp de Shepherd, où patrouillaient plusieurs hommes. De là où elle était, elle pouvait cependant remarquer de nombreux trous dans la façon dont ils couvraient la zone, sans doute parce qu'avec autant d'hommes déployés partout en ville, ils étaient en sous-effectif. En d'autres temps, elle aurait pu soupçonner un piège mais pas cette fois, car elle savait que sa mère voulait la voir en personne. Laisser volontairement des failles dans sa défense n'avait aucun intérêt : elle était certaine que Jane viendrait, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

Pendant un moment après avoir ouvert ce maudit message, elle avait été sous le choc, voyant l'un de ses pires cauchemars se réaliser. Elle avait aussitôt appelé le numéro qui était le seul contact enregistré du téléphone, et sans surprise, Shepherd avait décroché. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire parler la dirigeante de Sandstorm, ni même négocier, et sa mère adoptive s'était contentée de lui donner le lieu où elle pouvait retrouver Allie, lui demandant de venir seule. Dans l'ascenseur, elle avait bien tenté d'appeler Kurt, mais les communications semblaient d'un coup être devenues totalement impossibles. Elle était seule, sans moyen de contacter qui ce soit, ni même de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ils pouvaient très bien avoir été frappés eux aussi, tout comme les Dickinsons si Shepherd était vraiment déterminée à lui faire payer sa trahison. Après l'attaque, elle savait que Pellington ne serait d'aucune aide, les agents encore trop occupés à compter leurs morts…

Essuyant rageusement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, la jeune femme se prépara à l'action. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le reste de sa famille : Roman, Patterson, Kurt, Tasha, Reade…, mais elle pouvait tenir l'une de ses promesses et faire en sorte qu'Allie et le bébé survivent. Même si elle-même devait y laisser la vie pour cela. L'US Marshal ne lui avait témoigné que de la gentillesse et du soutien depuis qu'elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, et son bébé était totalement innocent. Et maintenant, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux mêlées à toute cela… à cause d'elle, de ses erreurs. Jane ne savait pas comment Shepherd avait fini par découvrir son double jeu, à moins qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement cru à sa loyauté et ce soit servie d'elle pour obtenir la puce, mais cela n'importait pas pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de sauver Allie et sa fille, rien d'autre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se reconcentrer, la brune tatouée jeta tout de même un dernier regard sur son téléphone, mais quoi que Shepherd ait fait, le réseau n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle était seule, sans possibilité d'appeler des renforts, mais elle avait laissé le téléphone de Sandstorm au FBI. Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un, elle espérait que ce serait l'équipe, le remarquerait et demanderait à Roman où pouvait se trouver Shepherd. Avec encore plus de chance, ils trouveraient le bon endroit rapidement pour venir en renfort… Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel elle pouvait parier. La partie rationnelle de son esprit essayait de lui dire que Shepherd avait besoin d'Allie comme appât et qu'elle ne la toucherait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas là, mais… c'était au-dessus de ses forces d'attendre en sachant son amie et le bébé en danger.

Tel un fantôme, la jeune femme se glissa rapidement entre deux patrouilles, progressant discrètement parmi les ombres des arbres entourant l'espèce de ferme dont Shepherd semblait avoir fait son repère. Le lieu était immense et comportait plusieurs bâtiments, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur la photo, Allie était dans une pièce au sol bétonné, ce qui ne laissait qu'un sous-sol ou l'une des dépendances. Elle se rappelait de quelques pièces qu'elle avait vu les premières fois qu'on l'avait amené ici avec une cagoule sur la tête, dans les premiers temps de son infiltration, avant que Shepherd n'apprenne qu'elle coopérait avec le FBI, ce qui restreignait un peu son champ de recherche. Silencieusement, elle approcha de la maison principale et se pencha pour essayer de regarder par l'un des soupiraux du sous-sol, mais ne vit rien à travers le verre sale. Tant pis, elle allait devoir trouver quelqu'un à qui poser la question.

Une occasion se présenta lorsque la porte arrière du bâtiment s'ouvrit, semblant donner sur une cuisine. Sans perdre de temps, Jane sauta sur l'homme qui sortait, le frappant à la pomme d'Adam pour l'empêcher de crier, avant de lui écraser violemment le genou gauche avec son pied droit, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. En quelques secondes, Jane fut au-dessus de lui, enroulant les mains autour de son cou.

-« La femme enceinte, où est-elle » ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse en accentuant la pression. Déjà mis à mal par son premier coup, l'homme changea de couleur en émettant un croassement pathétique, essayant de chercher de l'air.

-« Je ne me répéterais pas », gronda Jane d'un ton menaçant en croisant le regard affolé de sa victime. Incapable de parler, les yeux du soldat de Shepherd s'orientèrent frénétiquement vers la deuxième dépendance.

-« Elle est là-dedans » ? Demanda la jeune femme pour confirmation. Cette fois-ci, son adversaire parvint à hocher difficilement la tête, et sortant son arme d'un geste sûr, elle l'assomma pour le compte avec la crosse, avant de le trainer vers les fourrés voisins. Espérant que personne ne remarquerait l'absence de l'homme trop vite, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lieu où était détenue Allie. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et l'absence de garde faisait hurler tous ses instincts, mais elle entra tout de même sans hésitations, prête à affronter tout ce qui se dresserait sur sa route. Les premières pièces qu'elle fouilla étaient vides mais un bruit sourd attira son attention. Jetant un œil par la vitre de la porte du bout du couloir, elle vit Allie bâillonnée qui s'agitait sur sa chaise. Sans hésiter, elle entra et se précipita vers son amie, ne prenant pas garde à ses hochements de têtes frénétiques.

-« Tout va bien, je vais te sortir de là », dit-elle en commençant à lui retirer son bâillon.

-« Jane derrière toi » ! Hurla l'US Marshal avant qu'un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête ne propulse la jeune femme tatouée plus loin. Se redressant lentement, un peu sonnée, la jeune femme se retrouva face à face avec… Cade.

-« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi » ? Demanda-t-elle confuse, en lorgnant sur son arme qui lui avait échappé.

-« Tu as tué Markos ! Tu as tué Ethan » ! Gronda l'homme avec colère en pointant un automatique vers elle.

-« Oscar a tué Markos », nia aussitôt la jeune femme, essayant d'ignorer la douleur que lui procurait encore cet événement. « Et Ethan… Ethan m'a supplié de le faire. Shepherd l'a torturé pour lui faire dire où était votre planque, il ne voulait plus souffrir » !

-« Mensonge ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Toi et ton plan stupide » ! Gronda Cade, l'arme toujours pointée sur elle. « Tu l'as tué, je t'ai vu le tuer » !

-« Je voulais empêcher ça ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard », tenta de la convaincre la brune, sachant déjà à voir la lueur folle dans ses yeux que c'était peine perdue. Il était trop plein de colère, trop plein de haine pour penser rationnellement.

-« Comme si j'allais te croire ! Mais tu vas payer ! J'ai passé un marché très avantageux… Ta petite rébellion avec ton frère… j'ai tout raconté à Shepherd. Je lui ai dit que si on enlevait la blondasse du FBI ou la Marshal enceinte de Weller tu accourrais. J'avais raison ! Et maintenant, Markos et Ethan vont être vengés » !

-« Cade, Shepherd se sert de toi, elle n'a aucune intention de t'épargner », répliqua Jane, comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé et comment sa mère avait découvert sa trahison. Cade les avait trahis à son tour en passant un marché avec le diable…

-« Tu aurais dû l'écouter Cade, tu as toujours été un suiveur, pas un penseur », intervint une voix froide derrière eux. L'ancien de Sandstorm se retourna, mais une balle le frappa au niveau du ventre, le faisant s'écrouler en lâchant son arme. « Tu pensais réellement que même avec ces informations je pardonnerais ta trahison ? Tu m'as causé bien trop de problèmes comme ça, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas tué lorsque tu es venu me dire que mes enfants m'avaient trahi, c'est parce que je voulais être sûre d'apprendre tout ce que tu savais », dit Shepherd qui se tenait maintenant à coté d'Allie. Voulant profiter de sa distraction, Jane se rua sur sa propre arme qu'elle ramassa pour la pointer sur Shepherd… qui tenait maintenant la sienne braquée sur la ventre rond d'Allie.

-« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi », dit la dirigeante de Sandstorm avec un sourire froid en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 114_

07/10/2018


	115. Chap 115 - Cruelles décisions

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et Elislin pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Patty a réussi à gagner en partie la confiance de Roman oui, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ^^. Effectivement Jane a de gros ennuis, et l'en sortir ne sera pas facile, car Shepherd n'est pas du genre à pardonner.

 **Elislin** : Thanks ^^. Yeah Cade was so blinded by is desire of revenge that he never think about the fact that Shepherd could kill him, in spite of the intel he gave to her. Now, he pay the price for that.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Du fait du sabotage du réseau électrique et des mesures mises en place par Shepherd, les communications sont bientôt coupées dans toute la ville. Voulant à tout prix rejoindre ses amis au siège du FBI malgré l'attaque, Patterson entreprend alors de convaincre Roman de l'y escorter, afin qu'ils puissent arrêter le plan de Shepherd. En dépit des risques que cela représente pour lui, le jeune homme accepte d'accompagner la blonde sur place, occasionnant de nombreuses frictions entre lui et l'équipe lorsqu'il apprend que Jane est déjà repartie. Pellington est même à deux doigts de le faire arrêter pour faire partie de Sandstorm et ne pas les avoir informés davantage de ce que sa mère adoptive préparait, mais en est dissuadé par Kurt, Nas et Patterson. Cherchant ce qui aurait pu pousser Jane à partir aussi vite après l'assaut, ils finissent par découvrir le téléphone que la brune a trouvé sur le corps d'un homme de Sandstorm. Cela leur permet de constater avec horreur que Shepherd a pris Allie en otage, et menace sa vie si Jane ne vient pas à elle. Sans surprise, cela a suffit à faire obéir la jeune femme, qui à cause de la rupture des communications ne sait pas où se trouve l'équipe et pense être la seule à pouvoir sauver Allie et le bébé. En s'infiltrant dans le QG de Sandstorm, même si elle sait qu'il s'agit d'un piège, Jane parvient à retrouver son amie, mais est attaquée par Cade. L'ayant vu tuer Ethan, il pense qu'elle et Roman se sont moqués de lui, et a passé un accord avec Shepherd pour se venger, l'informant de la trahison de ses enfants. Sans surprise, la dirigeante de Sandstorm ne tient pas parole et lui tire dessus, maintenant qu'il ne lui est plus utile.

….

 **Chapitre 115 – Cruelles décisions**

 _Bureau du FBI_

-« Putain de merde », marmonna Zapata, résumant parfaitement la pensée générale. Ils savaient que cela faisait partie des plus grandes peurs de Jane, que Shepherd se serve de ses proches, en particulier des plus vulnérables : Allie, Patterson ou Kira, pour l'atteindre, mais ils avaient pensé avoir pris les précautions nécessaires pour éviter cela. Théoriquement, sa mère adoptive était même censée ignorer l'attachement qu'elle vouait à la fillette et croire qu'elle ne s'était rapprochée d'Allie que pour obéir à ses ordres et la tenir éloigner de Kurt. Visiblement les choses avaient changées, et ils ne l'avaient pas anticipé. Sans surprise, Weller fut le plus rapide à se remettre du choc et à réagir.

-« Où sont-elles » ?! Demanda-t-il agressivement en forçant Roman à pivoter vers lui pour l'agripper par le col.

-« Lâchez moi… tout de suite », rétorqua le frère de Jane de la même façon en se dégageant fermement de l'étreinte de son adversaire, et en le défiant du regard, même si une partie de lui pouvait comprendre sa réaction.

-« Boss du calme », dit précipitamment Reade en s'interposant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, alors que Patterson essayait elle aussi de tirer Roman en arrière.

-« Je comprends votre réaction agent Weller, mais cela n'arrangera pas les choses », intervint Nas.

-« Nous devrions aller ailleurs », approuva Zapata en jetant un regard aux alentours pour constater que plusieurs agents regardaient maintenant vers eux, se demandant sans doute la raison de cette altercation. Se frottant nerveusement le visage, Kurt s'éloigna de Roman et les dirigea vers son bureau, dont Nas ne ferma pas la porte, bien qu'elle soit la dernière à entrer. Le verre des parois était marqué de quelques impacts de balles perdues durant la fusillade ayant eu lieu un peu plus tôt, mais le reste de la pièce était intact.

-« Nous avons besoin d'informations », attaqua ensuite l'agent de la NSA en regardant Roman.

-« Nous avons surtout besoin de les retrouver » ! Gronda Kurt en commençant à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

-« Je comprends bien, mais malgré l'urgence de la situation nous devons prendre le temps de… ».

-« Le temps de quoi ? Cette malade a ma fille à naître, sa mère qui est une de mes amies, et elle a probablement fait tout ça pour forcer ma petite-amie à venir à elle afin de la punir de ce qu'elle perçoit comme une trahison ! Qu'y-aurait-il de plus urgent que de les retrouver » ?

-« Weller… nous voulons les retrouver autant que toi, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller à l'aveugle », essaya de le calmer Reade, malgré la nervosité qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Ils étaient tous bien conscients que Shepherd avait exploité la principale faille de Jane : sa volonté farouche de protéger ses proches. En prenant Allie, et le bébé, en otage, la dirigeante de Sandstorm était certaine que Jane ferait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en jeu. Au passage ils notèrent tous que leur patron et ami avait clairement désigné Jane comme étant sa petite-amie ce qui n'était cependant pas surprenant pour eux. Roman par contre avait grimacé avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de sucer un citron en entendant cela. Là encore, rien de vraiment étonnant, même s'il respectait la vie privée de sa sœur, il n'avait jamais fait mystère de la méfiance que lui inspirait le directeur adjoint du FBI, coupable à ses yeux d'avoir laissé sa sœur se faire torturer. La savoir dans une relation « officielle » avec l'agent fédéral ne devait pas spécialement lui plaire, même si pour le moment ils avaient des sujets de préoccupation plus importants.

-« Une idée d'où Shepherd peut retenir Allie » ? Demanda Patterson en regardant Roman avec espoir. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur la poitrine en s'adossant au mur vitré près de la porte, avant de soupirer.

-« Il y a des dizaines d'endroits où elle pourrait garder quelqu'un… La preuve elle avait Ethan et je ne me suis jamais douté de rien », marmonna le jeune homme. Zapata et Reade échangèrent un regard inquiet, que Kurt capta immédiatement.

-« Quoi » ?!

-« Est-ce que… enfin… nous avons tous vu la vidéo… quand Shepherd a interrogé Jane dans le sous-sol où Keaton la détenait… », commença Reade d'un ton hésitant.

-« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le », grogna Kurt dont la patience commençait manifestement à être à bout.

-« Elle a clairement menacé… de faire souffrir les proches de Jane… devant ses yeux, pour la punir si jamais elle découvrait qu'elle l'avait trahi à nouveau », termina Zapata à la place de son coéquipier.

-« Est-ce que tu penses que… qu'elle ferait réellement du mal à une femme enceinte » ? Demanda Patterson en se tournant vers Roman, semblant espérer que la réponse soit négative.

-« Je… honnêtement… je ne sais pas », répondit finalement le jeune homme avec un malaise évident. Sa mère était capable d'une grande violence contre ceux qui essayaient de se détourner de la cause, elle l'avait déjà démontré en forçant sa sœur à tuer Ethan mais… de là à faire du mal à un bébé qui n'était même pas encore né ? Il espérait réellement qu'elle n'irait pas aussi loin, mais sachant à quel point elle devait être en colère, il n'était sûr de rien. « Mais je ne compte pas le découvrir », grogna-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire », gronda agressivement Kurt en regardant vers lui.

-« De combien d'hommes est-ce que vous disposez » ? Demanda plutôt le frère de Jane en les regardant lui et Nas.

-« Au dernier décompte, l'attaque sur le siège du FBI a fait cinq morts et une vingtaine de blessés dont huit dans un état grave… Sans l'intervention de Jane, le bilan aurait probablement été encore plus lourd », répondit l'agent de la NSA. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est des autres agences mais même si l'assaut a eu lieu à une heure où la présence est moindre, le nombre de victimes risque d'être plus élevé ».

-« Peut-être pas… », commenta Roman pensivement. « Le but de tout ça est visiblement de mettre le chaos pour favoriser une autre étape de son plan… Je connais ma mère, elle aura certainement gardé des hommes en réserve avec elle au QG pour la suite. Si l'on prend en compte les hommes que vous avez tués dans notre infirmerie clandestine il y a des mois, ceux morts en traquant Cade et la dispersion des attaques… le groupe le plus important était sans doute celui envoyé ici ».

-« C'est ce que semble indiquer les premiers rapports », approuva sombrement Nas.

-« Attendez, comment avez-vous fait pour collecter des informations » ? Demanda Patterson, surprise.

-« Nous avons envoyé des agents en voiture aux différentes installations gouvernementales dans toute la ville. Fort heureusement, en raison de l'heure la circulation n'est pas trop dense, même si la police a du mal à réguler les flux du fait des coupures de courants qui empêchent le fonctionnement des feux de circulation ».

-« Nous perdons du temps », gronda à nouveau Kurt les poings serrés.

-« Le patron a raison. Laissons les autres faire le ménage et essayer de rétablir les communications et concentrons-nous sur Shepherd », proposa Zapata. « C'est elle qui a Allie, et Jane est sans doute là-bas. Nous arrêtons Shepherd et son plan, et nous sauvons Jane, Allie et la crevette », ajouta-t-elle résolument.

-« D'accord mais… comment être sûr que Shepherd est bien là-bas ? Avec le chaos causé par ses attaques, nos forces sont divisées et nous ne pouvons pas envoyer tous nos agents au même endroit. Cela laisserait d'autres endroits exposés et nous ne savons toujours pas la suite de son plan. Si nous la manquons… », Reade ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le sens était clair tout de même. Si Shepherd leur échappait et réalisait son plan, non seulement cela serait terrible pour Allie et son bébé, ainsi que pour Jane, mais leurs carrières seraient terminées, bien que cela les préoccupe à l'heure actuelle beaucoup moins que le risque de perdre les deux jeunes femmes.

-« Excellente remarque agent Reade », intervint Pellington en entrant dans la pièce sans frapper et ayant manifestement entendu une partie de la conversation. « La chance semble cependant en partie être avec nous », ajouta l'homme en ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait Roman.

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Zapata.

-« Une partie des communications radios refonctionnent. Il s'avère qu'en fait Shepherd avait dépêché des hommes près de chaque agence gouvernementale pour installer des brouilleurs, afin de suppléer le contrôle qu'elle exerce sur les communications satellites ».

-« C'est logique, en théorie même avec les coupures de courant les radios auraient dû être les seules choses à fonctionner », approuva Patterson après un instant de réflexion.

-« Par chance, la DEA a abattu un homme suspect en vérifiant le périmètre autour de son siège et découvert l'appareil. Nous avons également découvert le brouilleur utilisé par le groupe qui nous a frappé dans le véhicule que nous avait signalé miss Doe. Cela nous a également permis de neutraliser le hacker et pour autant que nous le sachions, notre système de vidéosurveillance est à nouveau sécurisé ».

-« Parfait, alors nous allons avoir besoin d'hommes », intervint Kurt. « Shepherd détient Allie… l'agent Knight et elle l'utilise sans doute pour forcer Jane à venir à elle », ajouta le directeur adjoint du FBI avant de lui parler de la photo et de lui expliquer ce qu'ils savaient de la situation.

-« Je comprends votre sentiment agent Weller mais… nous faisons face à deux problèmes épineux », soupira Pellington en grattant machinalement la croute qui commençait à se former sur sa joue droite, là où une balle l'avait probablement effleurée durant la fusillade.

-« Quels problèmes » ?! Demanda Kurt agressivement, inquiet à l'idée qu'on ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité d'aller sauver sa famille.

-« Nous faisons partie des moins touchés, mais nous avons tout de même essuyé quelques pertes durant l'assaut. Une partie de nos agents est encore éparpillée aux quatre coins de la ville, essayant de rallier le siège alors que le métro ne fonctionne pas, et parmi le peu d'hommes qu'il me reste, la Maison Blanche demande à ce que la majorité soit redéployée près du bâtiment des Nations Unis. Une réception y était donnée ce soir, avec de nombreux chefs d'états, dont le Président. Étant donné le chaos dans la ville, les coupures de courants et les multiples attaques, décision a été prise d'évacuer tous les VIP vers des zones sécurisées à l'extérieur de la ville », répondit le directeur du FBI.

-« Attendez… est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ça le plan de Shepherd. Provoquer le chaos pour forcer les chefs d'états à prendre la route, où ils seront plus vulnérables » ? Demanda soudainement Patterson. « Tu as dit qu'elle t'avait fait obtenir de grandes quantités d'explosifs ces derniers mois », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Roman.

-« Oui, du HMX… Une partie a dû être utilisée pendant les attaques… surtout pour saboter les différents transformateurs électrique », répondit pensivement Roman.

-« Combien est-ce qu'il lui en reste » ? Demanda Reade avec inquiétude.

-« Difficile à dire sans savoir la quantité utilisée pour les attaques de diversion, mais suffisamment pour faire de gros dégâts », fut forcé de reconnaître le frère de Jane, qui commençait lui aussi à trouver qu'ils perdaient trop de temps. Il se moquait complétement de ce que sa mère adoptive envisageait de faire, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver sa sœur saine et sauve.

-« Il faut que tous les véhicules autour du siège des Nations Unis et sur les trajets de convois soient vérifiés… probablement aussi les bâtiments alentours », intervint Nas.

-« Cela va demander un temps considérable et absorber la majorité de nos effectifs… Le NYPD est déjà surchargé par la gestion de la circulation et la sécurisation des installations électriques », commenta Pellington d'un ton indiquant qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

-« Sécurisez ce que vous voulez, nous allons essayer de retrouver Shepherd », grommela Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Weller… même si je peux vous affecter quelques hommes, comment comptez y parvenir » ?

-« Je vais vous emmener au QG », intervint Roman, comprenant que si il les laissait discuter de la façon de procéder ils risquaient d'en avoir pour des heures. « Et je vous donnerais la localisation de toutes les planques que je connais », ajouta-t-il, s'attirant des regards surpris de l'équipe de le voir donner ses meilleurs atouts. D'un autre côté, sa sœur était en danger, et elle avait toujours été la priorité pour lui…

-« Vraiment ? Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège » ? Demanda suspicieusement Pellington.

-« Je me moque de… », commença Roman d'un ton agressif, avant que Patterson ne s'interpose entre lui et le directeur du FBI pour couper la diatribe antigouvernementale qu'elle savait qu'il s'apprêtait à exprimer et qui ne ferait qu'aggraver des tensions dont ils n'avaient pas besoin.

-« Ce que Roman veut dire, c'est que Shepherd sait que Jane l'a trahi, et qu'elle veut le lui faire payer. S'il veut sauver sa sœur, il a besoin de notre aide, il n'a aucun intérêt à essayer de nous piéger », dit-elle d'une voix raisonnable, tandis que Roman clignait des yeux, surpris de la voir venir à son aide.

-« Au point d'aider à arrêter sa propre mère » ? Demanda Pellington d'un air clairement sceptique.

-« Elle a pris en otage une femme enceinte et un bébé innocent pour être sûre de forcer Jane à venir. Je suis peut-être un tueur, mais il y a tout de même des limites que je ne franchirais jamais », gronda Roman. Si c'était le seul moyen, il tuerait sa mère lui-même pour sauver sa sœur du châtiment qui l'attendait. Les agents autour de lui le regardèrent, semblant attendre qu'il poursuive, et il les regarda quelques secondes avec méfiance, avant de comprendre. Ils attendaient qu'il négocie, qu'il réclame un accord en échange des informations qu'il proposait, ce qui montrait à quel point ils ne le comprenaient pas… La vie de Jane avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que tout le reste, y compris sa propre vie. Négocier ne ferait que les retarder et ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela.

-« Très bien… mais vous prenez la responsabilité de cela », dit Pellington à Kurt après un temps de réflexion. Le sous-entendu était clair, le directeur du FBI acceptait que l'équipe se serve de Roman car ils avaient besoin de lui, mais il s'attendait aussi à ce qu'ils les ramènent lui et Shepherd comme prisonniers en cas de succès. Patterson jeta un regard inquiet vers le frère de son amie, s'attendant à le voir protester, mais Roman ne réagit pas.

-« Patterson, fait le point de toutes les zones où il reste encore potentiellement des hommes de Sandstorm après l'attaque, et coordonne les déploiements du mieux que tu peux en fonction des liaisons radios qui seront rétablies. Dès que des équipes seront libres, envoient les à chaque planque que Roman va t'indiquer, nous nous allons libérer Jane et Allie », dit Kurt en passant devant son amie. « Nas t'aidera ».

-« Je préférerais venir avec vous », protesta l'agent de la NSA.

-« Pas dans cet état », objecta Kurt en désignant sa jambe encore fragile et la béquille qu'elle utilisait toujours.

-« Je peux toujours tirer, ma précision n'est pas affectée par ma jambe », se défendit Nas.

-« C'est non négociable, nous aurons besoin d'aller vite car dès que notre présence sera repérée, Shepherd pourrait… ». Weller ne termina pas sa phrase, n'osant pas évoquer cette idée à voix haute, mais ils étaient tous conscients que si Shepherd était mise au pied du mur, elle pourrait tuer Jane et Allie sans qu'ils aient vraiment une chance de les libérer.

-« Nous perdons du temps », grogna Roman, qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à se contenir.

-« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui », approuva Tasha.

-« Donnez les adresse à Patterson pendant que je réunis une petite équipe de confiance et que nous nous équipons », ordonna Kurt en se tournant vers Roman. À leur grand soulagement, celui-ci décida de ne pas faire une scène et se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui leur permis de partir se préparer sans avoir un nouveau drame à gérer.

-« Nous devrions en profiter… pour parler », dit Patterson avec hésitation en regardant Nas et Roman, consciente que l'agent de le NSA, malgré tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir au sujet de ses intentions, était sans doute la seule encore à même d'éviter une longue peine de prison au frère de Jane.

-« Allons dans votre laboratoire », acquiesça l'agent de la NSA en regardant Roman d'un air spéculatif.

…..

 _QG de Sandstorm_

-« Laisse la partir », ordonna Jane en essayant de garder une voix ferme, malgré l'arme braquée sur l'une de ses rares amies, et plus précisément sur son ventre où grandissait sa fille. Un bébé que Jane avait juré de protéger, et qui même s'il n'était pas le sien représentait sa famille, car Kurt et Allie avaient clairement fait savoir qu'elle aurait son rôle à jouer dans la vie de leur fille.

-« Contre-proposition, jette ton arme », répondit froidement sa mère adoptive avec un sourire aussi froid que celui d'un serpent.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal », gronda la brune tatouée, alors que son doigt commençait à se crisper sur la détente de son arme. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans son organisme, et elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se contrôler tant les émotions se mélangeaient en elle : peur, colère, dégout, culpabilité. Durant des semaines après que sa mère ait découvert qu'elle avait donné des informations au FBI, elle avait été terrifiée par la perspective qu'elle apprenne que ses menaces ne l'avaient pas fait changer d'avis, ou qu'elle se serve de ses proches contre elle. Et c'était en train d'arriver… Sous ses yeux… Parce qu'elle avait pris de mauvaises décisions… Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive.

-« Jane ne l'écoute pas, tout va bien se passer », dit doucement Allie malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait elle-même en sentant l'acier froid de l'arme pressé contre son ventre. Il suffisait de la voir pour comprendre que son amie était au bord de l'effondrement. Les progrès qu'elle avait fait durant sa thérapie étaient fragiles, et elle se trouvait maintenant confrontée à l'une de ses pires peurs, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité et les doutes qu'elle avait toujours sur la personne qu'elle était.

-« Mais oui, écoute ton amie… Jane », ricana Shepherd en crachant le prénom comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. « Sous cet angle, ta copine fédérale survivra peut-être mais le bébé… est-ce que tu veux vraiment dire à Kurt que tu as tué son enfant » ? Demanda-t-elle perfidement. Jane sembla accuser le coup et sa main trembla, montrant que le contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même était en train de disparaitre.

-« Ne l'écoute pas Jane ! Descends-la » ! L'encouragea Allie, avant de se raidir lorsque la main libre de Shepherd agrippa ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

-« Ce n'est pas très poli de se mêler d'une discussion de famille. De toute façon Jane ne peut pas tirer et nous le savons toutes. Si elle rate ou qu'elle tire une fraction de seconde trop tard, mon doigt pressera la détente et la balle partira dans ce joli bébé. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas » ? Ironisa-t-elle. La main de Jane trembla un peu plus, rendant d'autant plus évidente la véracité de ce que venait de dire Shepherd. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, Jane aurait déjà fait feu, et elles le savaient. Si Allie avait été la seule otage, la brune aurait sans doute tenté sa chance, espérant que son amie survive, mais pas là... C'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre… Pas avec la vie du bébé en jeu, et pas dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait, qui amoindrissait considérablement ses capacités habituelles.

-« De toute façon vous nous tuerez toutes les trois », répondit bravement Allie, essayant de montrer à Jane qu'elles avaient tout à perdre en suivant les ordres de Shepherd. Au fond d'elle-même cependant, l'US Marshal était terrifiée. Pas uniquement à cause de sa situation, bien que celle-ci soit déjà très effrayante, mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait Jane. Elle savait que son amie donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait pour sauver la sienne et celle du bébé… Et il était évident que Shepherd aussi le savait, ce qui désavantageait la brune tatouée dans leur confrontation. À la minute où Jane baisserait son arme, sa mère adoptive n'hésiterait pas à les tuer, sans doute lentement et douloureusement dans le cas de son amie.

-« Oh, si ce n'est pas mignon… c'est une fille ? Kurt doit être ravi… Dis-moi, quel effet est-ce que cela fait de voir que l'homme que tu aimes en a mis une autre enceinte » ? Persifla sournoisement la dirigeante de Sandstorm. Malgré le contrôle qu'elle essayait de garder sur elle-même, Jane sursauta comme si elle venait d'être frappée, et une lueur de douleur passa dans ses yeux au souvenir de la manière dont elle avait appris la nouvelle, et de la manière dont Kurt la traitait à l'époque.

-« C'était… douloureux c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant. Kurt a le doit d'être heureux, et le bébé n'a rien demandé à personne », répondit-elle bravement, essayant de ne pas montrer de failles… tout en sachant qu'elle échouait lamentablement.

-« Regarde toi… c'est pathétique ! À quoi penses-tu ? Que tu pourras jouer à la belle-mère aimante ? Ne rêve pas, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour les gens comme toi », cracha Shepherd en lui jetant un regard dégouté. « Tu crois réellement que tu seras libre si tu me tue ? Ils se débarrasseront de toi à la minute où tu ne leur seras plus utile » !

-« C'est faux » ! S'écria Allie en cherchant à croiser les yeux de son amie malgré la prise de Shepherd sur sa tête. « Jane regarde-moi ! Nous t'aimons malgré tes erreurs, personne ne te livrera, tu fais partie de la famille ». De justesse, l'US Marshal se retint de mentionner l'accord que Jane avait signé, qui la protégeait de toute poursuite. Elle savait que Shepherd ne faisait que jouer avec elles, essayer de faire douter Jane, mais mieux valait éviter de trop l'énerver et tenter de gagner du temps. Son amie était là parce que la connaissant elle n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de foncer dès qu'elle les avait sus en danger, mais le reste de l'équipe ne devait pas être loin derrière. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Kurt laisserait son bébé et sa petite-amie en danger comme cela sans rien faire. Tout ce qu'elles devaient faire, c'était tenir assez temps pour leur permettre d'arriver…

-« C'est écœurant… Tu veux réellement être liée à ces gens-là ? Ce sont les représentants d'un gouvernement corrompu ! C'est moi ta famille, moi et Roman », grogna haineusement la dirigeante de Sandstorm, montrant pour la première fois une vraie émotion qui ne soit pas destinée à provoquer Jane.

-« Tu t'es servie de nous, de moi et de Roman pour ton plan. Ce n'est pas notre amour que tu veux, c'est notre loyauté pour suivre tes ordres et obtenir ce que tu veux », riposta Jane d'une voix tremblante.

-« Espèce d'ingrate ! C'est moi qui vous ai sorti de cet enfer ! Je vous ai mis un toit au-dessus de la tête, des vêtements sur le dos, donné à manger », gronda Shepherd.

-« Mais aucun amour », répliqua Jane d'un ton plus assuré, sentant qu'elle arrivait à faire perdre pied à la femme face à elle, même si l'arme était toujours dangereusement braquée sur le ventre d'Allie. Si elle pouvait lui faire commettre une erreur… lui faire dévier sa main de ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres… Elle ne savait pas si son affirmation était vraie, puisqu'elle n'avait récupéré strictement aucun souvenir de son adolescence avec Shepherd, et n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'envie, mais du peu que lui avait dit Roman, c'était une supposition valable.

-« Amour ? Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse… Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il restait encore de ma Remi en toi… De ma magnifique guerrière qui n'hésitait pas à faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir justice. Parker avait raison, je me suis laissée aveugler… », marmonna Shepherd pour elle-même en secouant la tête, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu faire une telle erreur.

-« J'ai ses aptitudes, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette meurtrière », gronda Jane, commençant à se mettre en colère de se voir rappeler son passé. « Ce que tu prétends être de la justice n'est rien d'autre que de la vengeance. Tuer plus de gens encore et encore ne ramènera pas ceux qui sont morts ».

-« Alors tu me dis que Markos est mort pour rien ? Qu'Oscar est mort pour rien ? Tu as tué ton propre fiancé pour… pour quoi ? Pour prouver aux fédéraux que tu n'étais plus la vilaine Remi » ? Ironisa Shepherd faisant se raidir la brune face à elle au souvenir de ces morts survenues par sa faute.

-« Oscar a tué Markos sur tes ordres, parce qu'il a contrarié tes plans et qu'il venait me dire de me méfier de toi ! Quant à Oscar… je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais il essayait d'effacer ma mémoire à nouveau et… ».

-« Quoi » ?! S'exclama Shepherd, montrant pour la première fois le signe d'une sincère surprise. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Jane de lui jeter un regard surpris et méfiant. Étais-ce encore un piège ? Est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était pour lui faire baisser sa garde ?

-« Après la mort de Mayfair, je l'ai traqué pour avoir des réponses et il a eu peur. Il n'aimait pas les questions que je posais, et il craignait que tu lui réserve le même sort qu'à Markos, alors il a essayé de dissimuler son erreur et de m'injecter du ZIP », répondit Jane en essayant de contrôler le mélange de peur et de colère que ce souvenir faisait remonter en elle.

-« Je n'ai jamais ordonné… Parker », gronda la dirigeante de Sandstorm en plissant les yeux de colère. « Il a dû y voir une occasion de se faire sa place et ne m'a pas informé de ce développement… Il ne perd rien pour attendre, une fois que tout ça sera terminé, je tuerais ce petit bâtard… ».

-« Cela ne change rien… Je ne peux pas te laisser nuire à d'autres innocents… il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres Kantor, d'autres Winter… », répondit Jane avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

-« Oh vraiment » ? Ironisa à nouveau Shepherd, semblant reprendre contenance. « Alors voyons voir ta détermination. Je te propose un jeu, je compte jusqu'à 5, et je tire sur le joli ventre rond de ton amie. Un », commença-t-elle à compter.

-« Jane, ne l'écoute pas », dit Allie alors que Shepherd resserrait sa prise sur elle.

-« Deux ».

-« Elle te tuera quand même », continua l'US Marshal, voyant que la résolution de son amie commençait à flancher.

-« Trois », annonça Shepherd avec un grand sourire, pressant un peu plus fort le canon de son arme contre Allie.

-« Jane non » ! Supplia Allie en voyant la main de Jane commencer à se baisser légèrement.

-« Quatre », annonça lentement Shepherd. Pour elle comme pour Allie, il était évident qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Tout dans son langage corporel indiquait que Jane avait pris sa décision, et qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas courir le risque que le bébé soit blessé. Partant de là, il était très facile de deviner comment les choses allaient finir. Allie chercha désespérément un moyen d'éviter que tout ne se termine comme cela, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge en voyant à quel point Jane était déterminée à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle et le bébé survive.

-« D'accord, tu gagnes… Il n'y a pas de raisons de lui faire du mal, c'est moi que tu veux », capitula Jane en baissant son arme.

-« Jette le flingue ». Ordonna Shepherd d'un ton dur. La brune obéit, relevant ensuite les mains devant elle.

-« Laisse Allie et le bébé partir, elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans », tenta la brune d'une voix désespérée qui sembla ravir sa mère adoptive.

-« Oh mais nous avons tout le temps », répondit-elle avant de pointer l'arme sur la jeune femme tatouée sans prévenir et de lui tirer dans la jambe, la faisant s'effondrer au sol avec un cri de douleur.

-« Jane » ! Hurla Allie en tirant sur ses liens, se sentant totalement impuissante en voyant où la détermination de son amie à essayer de les sauver l'avait conduite.

-« Je t'avais promis de te faire souffrir si tu me trahissais à nouveau, et je tiens toujours mes promesses », dit froidement Shepherd en regardant la brune au sol, une main ensanglantée pressée sur sa jambe blessée.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 115_

11/10/2018


	116. Chap 116 - Affrontement final

Hello tout le monde. Comme évoqué il y a quelques semaines, nous arrivons à la fin de cette (longue) histoire, dont voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il y aura ensuite un épilogue, et peut-être quelques chapitres « bonus », se passants après la fin de l'histoire, mais l'histoire en elle-même sera terminée d'ici la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien).

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28, Elislin et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, Roman et Kurt sont tous les deux sur les nerfs, mais vu la situation c'est assez compréhensible. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autres choix que de coopérer pour récupérer Jane, Allie et le bébé. Nas n'aime effectivement pas être sur la touche, surtout pour cette occasion d'enfin arrêter Shepherd après tout ce temps, mais elle ne peut pas courir, alors cela l'exclue de l'intervention qui s'annonce musclée ^^.

 **Elislin** : Shepher has no limit to get what she wants, and she knows that by threatening Allie and the baby she will get Jane's obedience.

 **Vane84** : Nas avait déjà manifesté un intérêt à proposer un accord à Roman car elle était la plus conscient de la valeur des informations qu'il avait, et qu'il a toujours. La situation a changée cependant, et Roman n'est plus vraiment en position de force pour fixer ses conditions, pas si il veut avoir une chance de rester dans la vie de sa sœur en tout cas.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

La tension monte entre Kurt et Roman après que l'équipe ait découvert que Shepherd a enlevé Allie pour forcer Jane à venir à elle. Le frère de la jeune femme tatouée est cependant tout à fait disposé à les aider, sachant qu'il aura besoin d'aide pour sauver sa sœur maintenant que leur mère a appris qu'elle s'était réellement détournée de la cause. La situation est grave pour les agents fédéraux, tandis que le plan de Shepherd semble être d'attirer les dirigeants des Nations Unies à découvert ce qui mobilise une grande partie des effectifs. Pellington, en plus d'être méfiant envers Roman, ne peut ainsi fournir qu'une équipe réduite pour lancer l'assaut sur le QG de Shepherd. L'équipe s'y rend tout de même dans l'espoir d'y trouver Jane, qui est en très mauvaise posture. Sa mère adoptive ayant une arme braquée sur le ventre d'Allie, Jane ne peut pas tirer de peur de blesser le bébé. Un combat mental s'engage, Shepherd essayant de remémorer de sombres moments à sa fille pour la faire douter. Lasser de ce petit jeu, elle finit cependant par menacer de tirer sur Allie, poussant Jane à se rendre. Profitant de la situation, la dirigeante de Sandstorm tire ensuite dans la jambe de Jane, et lui rappelle qu'elle lui avait promis de grandes souffrances si jamais elle venait à la trahir à nouveau.

….

 **Chapitre 116 – Affrontement final**

 _SUV de l'équipe_

Comme convenu, Roman avait donné toutes les adresses des planques dont il se souvenait à Patterson et Nas, qui les avaient comparées avec celles sur la liste fournie par Markos. Cet échange d'information leur avait permis de découvrir près d'une dizaine d'endroits dont ils ignoraient jusqu'ici l'existence. Le frère de Jane leur avait également confirmé que les adresses sécurisées que Markos avait transmises à Jane étaient bel et bien abandonnées par Sandstorm, ce qui réduirait un peu leur champ de recherche si jamais Shepherd ne se trouvait pas au QG.

La blonde et Nas avaient tenu Pellington au courant de ces développements tandis que l'équipe et Roman se rendaient au garage récupérer les véhicules qui leur permettrait de se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Le directeur du FBI avait paru sceptique sur la valeur des informations, et avait manifesté l'intention de fouiller tout de même toutes les adresses dès qu'il aurait assez d'hommes pour le faire, ce que le frère de Jane ignorait fort heureusement. Manifestement, les derniers évènements et la pression qu'il subissait de la part de ses supérieurs pour rétablir l'ordre et aider à la protection des délégués des Nations Unies mettaient Pellington sur les nerfs, et il n'avait toujours pas complétement confiance en Roman.

De son côté, le jeune homme n'avait prêté aucune attention à cette animosité, ni aux regards étranges qu'il avait reçus des autres agents lors de la réunion dans le garage. Tout juste avait-il grogné lorsque Zapata lui avait tendu un gilet pare-balle siglé FBI et une oreillette, clairement mécontent de devoir porter les symboles d'une institution en laquelle il n'avait pas confiance, mais il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. En plus de la Latina, de Reade et bien sûr de Kurt, le groupe se composait de Monroe, Calligan, de l'agent Kemmels, qui commençait tout juste à se remettre de la mort de Sanders, et de deux agents de son équipe. De manière à limiter les risques, alors que la patience de Roman semblait très mince, l'équipe l'avait fait monter à bord de son SUV, préférant de plus éviter que les autres agents ne posent trop de questions sur l'identité de ce nouvel arrivant. Après l'attaque qui venait de tuer ou blesser certains de leurs collègues et amis, mieux valait éviter de mentionner qu'il était un transfuge de Sandstorm.

-« _Nous avons sécurisé à nouveau tous les bâtiments fédéraux de la ville_ », intervint d'un coup Patterson sur la fréquence.

-« _Le redéploiement de nos forces a également commencé pour évacuer les chefs d'états. Les chiens renifleurs et les démineurs sont en train de vérifier les véhicules aux alentours de l'immeuble, mais contrôler les bâtiments prendra plus de temps_ », ajouta Nas.

-« Cela fait beaucoup de terrain à couvrir, il va leur falloir des heures pour tout vérifier », grommela Reade à l'arrière. D'un commun accord, ils avaient laissé la place passager à Roman, à côté de Kurt qui conduisait, et lui et Zapata étaient montés à l'arrière afin de garder un œil sur le frère de Jane. Compte tenu de la situation, cela pouvait paraitre un peu exagéré, car Roman n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à eux, puisqu'ils poursuivaient le même but, sauver Jane. Cependant, l'agitation qu'il avait montré durant les dernières minutes les rendait méfiants, et n'était pas vraiment arrangée par l'attitude de Pellington.

La réaction du fils adoptif de Shepherd les avait surpris, tout du moins en partie. Le voir aussi nerveux et agressif alors que sa sœur était en danger n'avait rien d'étonnant, en fait il était même surprenant qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler aussi longtemps. Toutefois, même s'il avait réagi aux accusations de Pellington, il s'était rapidement calmé dès que Patterson avait pris les choses en mains, et c'était cela qui était inhabituel. De même, contre toute attente il n'avait pas fait de scène lorsqu'il était devenu évident que le directeur du FBI n'avait pas l'intention de lui proposer un accord, malgré la valeur certaine des informations à sa disposition. Les deux agents avaient cependant noté que Nas avait l'air en désaccord avec cette approche, et il était possible qu'elle lui ait proposé quelque chose dans leur dos.

L'idée les laissait avec des sentiments mitigés. Reade et Zapata peinaient en effet à imaginer qu'il puisse aussi bien s'en sortir après avoir fait partie de Sandstorm, avoir contribué activement au plan de sa mère, puisqu'il avait avoué devant eux avoir acquis des explosifs pour elle, et qu'il avait tué plusieurs policiers ainsi que Kantor. Cependant… bien qu'ils le nieraient devant qui que ce soit, et en particulier devant Roman, pour le bien de Jane, ils étaient prêts à accepter l'idée qu'il ne soit pas complétement puni pour ses crimes.

-« C'est sans doute le but recherché… Le plus facile est de trouver Shepherd et de la neutraliser. S'il y a bien une bombe, elle voudra être celle qui appui sur le détonateur », commenta Roman d'un ton distant.

-« Et… sommes nous sûrs qu'elle sera bien au QG » ? Demanda Reade, espérant avoir plus de précisions pendant qu'il avait l'air plutôt disposé à coopérer.

-« Si elle n'y est pas, Parker y sera sûrement pour coordonner les choses à sa place, et je lui ferais dire où sont ma sœur et ma… et Shepherd », répondit Roman avec une légère hésitation. Invisible dans son dos, les deux agents fédéraux échangèrent un regard crispé. Contrairement à Jane, les attaches de Roman avec sa mère adoptive étaient beaucoup plus fortes, et même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ferait souffrir sa sœur pour sa trahison, une partie de lui devait avoir du mal à se faire à cette idée. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il avait fait son choix en protégeant Patterson des sbires de Parker. Après une action pareille, revenir dans le camp de sa mère était impossible, encore plus avec ce qu'elle avait fait pour forcer Jane à venir à elle.

-« _Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais… soyez conscients qu'il risque de ne pas y avoir de renforts disponibles avant un moment si vous tombez sur une forte opposition_ », intervint à nouveau la voix de Nas.

-« _Roman… J'ai trouvé de vieux plans du complexe auprès des services du cadastre mais je ne sais pas si ils sont à jour… Il faudrait que tu y jettes un œil_ », ajouta Patterson. Le jeune homme se tourna avec un regard interrogateur vers Zapata et Reade, ne voyant pas comment il allait pouvoir faire cela, jusqu'à ce que la Latina lui tende une tablette numérique sur laquelle la blonde venait de lui envoyer les informations. Le frère de Jane s'attarda quelques instants sur la disposition des lieux, avant de prendre le stylet accroché à l'étui et de commencer à annoter le plan.

-« Les itinéraires habituels des patrouilles sont ici, ici et ici. Cet accès a été muré, et celui-ci… c'est curieux je n'ai jamais vu de porte à cet endroit-là », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-« _Peut-être qu'elle a été condamnée avant que Shepherd n'achète les lieux ? Je suis remontée 10 ans en arrière et pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé. Si l'acte de propriété original mentionne un nom, c'est celui de quelqu'un d'autre_ », répondit Patterson sur la radio.

-« Elle n'aura pas laissé de traces. Même lorsque nous étions gamins, nous déménagions presque chaque année, elle n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. C'est la première règle du combat, ne jamais rester trop longtemps immobile en territoire ennemi », répondit distraitement Roman. Croisant le regard de Weller dans le rétroviseur, Tasha et Reade s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. La facilité avec laquelle Roman se confiait à Patterson était surprenante, et l'entendre parler révélait à quel point son enfance avait dû être difficile et comment il avait été presque conditionné à réfléchir d'une certaine façon, qui impliquait de considérer tout ce qui était extérieur à sa famille comme un ennemi. « Le mieux sera probablement de s'approcher par petits groupes pour passer au travers des patrouilles. Certaines zones sont couvertes par des détecteurs alors mieux vaut les éviter aussi », poursuivit le jeune homme en continuant à annoter les plans, apparemment insensible à l'attention qu'il suscitait.

-« _Très bien, j'envoie ces nouvelles données à l'équipe de l'agent Kemmels. Il est possible que nous perdions les communications d'ici quelques temps si Shepherd a installé des brouilleurs près de sa base_ », commenta Nas. La frustration était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, et ils savaient qu'après autant de temps à courir après la moindre information sur Shepherd, l'agent de la NSA aurait aimé être avec eux. Comme Weller l'avait fait remarquer, dans son état elle ne ferait cependant que les ralentir, et ses compétences seraient mieux utilisées à planifier et cordonner le déploiement des différentes agences face à la menace.

-« Bien reçu », se contenta de grogner Kurt qui n'avait presque pas desserré les dents de tout le trajet, ses pensées certainement concentrées sur sa fille et sa petite-amie en danger, sans même parler de l'ex petite-amie dont il était resté proche.

-« Je passerais par l'entrée principale », dit tout d'un coup Roman, les tirant tous de leurs pensées.

-« Ça me parait risqué », répondit prudemment Reade.

-« Si le fait de ramener Patterson était un test eh bien… c'est un échec manifeste », approuva Tasha. « Parker et Shepherd auront sûrement gardé leurs hommes les plus loyaux avec eux et le mot est peut-être passé que vous avez… changé de camp ».

-« Possible… Mais l'un comme l'autre ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à laisser entendre que des gens se sont détournés de la cause et sont toujours vivants pour en parler. C'est pour cela que Cade a été traqué avec autant de détermination, pas vraiment parce qu'il avait des infos qu'il aurait pu donner aux fédéraux ».

-« Et si ils tirent d'abord » ? Demanda Reade sceptique sur ses chances de réussites.

-« C'est un risque à prendre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre », grogna Roman, les mâchoires contractées.

-« Ok mais… ».

-« C'est notre meilleure option pour savoir rapidement où se trouvent ma sœur et votre amie et son bébé », répondit le frère de Jane d'un ton catégorique.

-« Il a raison… C'est risqué mais si nous sommes bloqués à l'extérieur, il sera le seul à pouvoir se rendre rapidement là où les filles sont détenues », grommela Kurt.

-« _L'une des équipes du SWAT a… crich crich… près de… crich crich_ », leur parvint la voix brouillée de Patterson.

-« Patterson ? Nous t'entendons deux sur cinq », répondit Zapata.

-« _Vous êtes…crich crich… brouillage_ », dit la voix de leur amie au milieu des parasites, avant d'être complétement inaudible.

-« Eh merde, il ne manquait plus que ça », maugréa Reade.

-« Agent Kemmels, est-ce que vous avez reçu les données avant la coupure des communications » ? Demanda Kurt en pressant son oreillette d'une main. Seul le silence, entrecoupé de quelques parasites, lui répondit, indiquant que même les liaisons à courte portée étaient inopérantes. Ce n'était pas si préoccupant que cela cependant, ils pourraient faire un rapide briefing une fois arrivé sur place.

-« Nous approchons », dit-il plutôt après avoir jeté un œil sur le GPS.

-« Est-ce que les gardes ont des systèmes de visions nocturnes » ? Demanda Reade.

-« En théorie non, du moins ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois que je suis venu », marmonna pensivement Roman.

-« Mais si Shepherd s'attend à de la visite, les choses ont pu changer », commenta Zapata.

-« Possible… mais en toute logique elle s'attendra à ce que je me précipite seul pour aider ma sœur, pas à débarquer avec une bande de fédéraux ».

-« Eh bien… Même si je suis très reconnaissante que vous ayez secouru Patterson, le fait que vous ne soyez pas revenu avec elle pourrait être un problème, » revint à la charge Zapata.

-« Pas nécessairement… Elle pourrait croire qu'il a décidé de la protéger parce qu'elle est amie avec Jane, pas forcément pour nous aider à l'arrêter », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Ce qu'elle sait ou pas n'a pas d'importance. Dans tous les cas elle me laissera entrer tout de même », grogna Roman en sortant du véhicule. Le reste de l'équipe le regarda sans mot dire pendant que le SUV de l'équipe Kemmels se garait près du leur. Effectivement, Shepherd voudrait sûrement faire payer elle-même Roman pour s'être retourné contre elle si elle était au courant qu'il avait suivis le chemin tracé par Jane.

-« Nous allons nous diviser en trois. Reade et Tasha avec moi, Monroe et Calligan, vous prenez l'accès nord. Équipe Kemmels approche par les bois côté sud. Roman… », commença Kurt avant d'être interrompu.

-« La grande porte, je sais. Essayez de neutraliser les brouilleurs pendant que je cherche Jane et la femme enceinte », répondit Roman en détachant son gilet pare-balle. S'il devait s'infiltrer en se faisant toujours passer pour un loyal soldat de sa mère, arriver avec un accessoire siglé FBI n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-« Dès que les communications reviendront et que nous savons avec certitude ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, nous appelons des renforts », ajouta Kurt tandis que tous les agents se tenaient maintenant autour de lui et vérifiaient rapidement leurs fusils d'assaut.

-« Et des ambulances », ajouta sombrement Roman.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Zapata en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

-« Jane a… quelques heures d'avance sur nous. Si elle est bien venue ici, qu'elle s'est faite prendre ou qu'elle a confronté Shepherd pour libérer votre amie… ». Son ton était neutre et son regard concentré, son esprit sans doute déjà tourné vers le combat qui s'annonçait, mais il était évident que ce que sa mère avait pu faire à sa sœur l'inquiétait fortement, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. « Sans compter que… », cette fois-ci il regarda Weller avant de s'interrompre, se rappelant qu'il était aussi un père en colère après l'enlèvement de son enfant encore à naître.

-« Sans compter que quoi » ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton dur.

-« Votre ex est enceinte de plus de 8 mois. Dans son état, avec le stress… l'accouchement pourrait se déclencher plus tôt que prévu », répondit Roman à contrecœur. Il vit nettement Weller pâlir, et malgré sa méfiance envers l'homme qui sortait avec sa sœur, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de compassion. Visiblement la possibilité ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais traversée l'esprit, mais c'était quelque chose à prendre en compte lors de l'assaut. Après ce qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat, il y avait une ligne que Roman ne franchirait jamais : faire du mal à un enfant, et encore moins à un nourrisson. Si sa mère avait franchi cette ligne… alors elle devrait être stoppée.

-« Allons-y », se contenta de répondre Kurt, les mâchoires serrées, essayant de toute ses forces de rester détaché et professionnel. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas dû commander l'intervention, car les otages lui étaient bien trop proches. Les circonstances n'avaient toutefois rien de normal, et il n'aurait jamais confié à un autre le soin de libérer Jane, Allie et le bébé.

-« Je vous ais mis les lieux les plus susceptibles d'abriter les bouilleurs radios sur le plan d'après la distance que nous avons parcourus depuis la perte des communications, la disposition des lieux et les caractéristiques des principaux appareils sur le marché », indiqua Roman en s'éloignant rapidement dans la nuit jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue avec la facilité d'un fantôme.

-« Ce mec est aussi doué que Jane », commenta Monroe à mi-voix. Sans un mot, Tasha retourna vers la voiture pour en ressortir la tablette et vérifier ce que venait de dire Roman.

-« Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je suis content que ce type soit dans notre camp », marmonna Calligan en regardant les informations affichées. Kurt, Reade et Tasha échangèrent un rapide regard, ne pouvant pas vraiment leur donner tort sur ce point, mais se doutant que s'ils savaient la vérité leur opinion serait certainement différente.

-« Très bien », dit Kurt une fois que tout le monde eu regardé les plans. « Les brouilleurs sont situés dans vos zones, alors neutralisez les le plus vite possible », dit-il à Monroe et à Kemmels. Les agents se dispersèrent aussitôt, Reade et Tasha suivant leur patron vers leur propre point d'accès.

-« Nous allons les ramener patron », dit la Latina en approchant, l'œil collé à son viseur, à la recherche de guetteurs.

-« Il y a intérêt, sinon quelqu'un payera pour ça », répondit le directeur adjoint du FBI en s'avançant résolument vers l'endroit où était peut-être détenues Jane, Allie et le bébé.

… _.._

 _QG de Sandstorm_

-« Jane » ! Appela à nouveau Allie en continuant de se débattre. L'US Marshal savait que maintenant, rien ne pourrait empêcher Shepherd de faire souffrir atrocement son amie pour s'être détournée d'elle. Cependant, son attention se fixa très vite ailleurs lorsqu'un éclair de douleur lui traversa le ventre. La future mère ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, qui attira l'attention de Jane.

En dépit de sa propre douleur, la jeune femme releva la tête vers son amie toujours attachée, et qui semblait manifestement en détresse. La main toujours pressée sur sa jambe blessée, la brune essaya ensuite de se redresser, l'inquiétude pour Allie et le bébé surpassant le fait que sa mère tenait toujours une arme braquée dans sa direction.

-« Allie… Allie », haleta-t-elle, essayant de ne pas laisser la douleur la submerger et de rester concentrée sur son amie.

-« Tout va bien », répondit celle-ci après quelques secondes, sentant la douleur refluer et essayant de ne pas rendre la situation de la brune tatouée encore plus difficile. « Nous allons nous en sortir », murmura-t-elle ensuite, autant à son ventre qu'à son amie.

-« Oh, autant d'optimisme, c'est vraiment adorable », ricana Shepherd.

-« Ne leur fait pas de mal. C'est moi que tu veux, laisse-les partir », supplia Jane en tournant les yeux vers elle.

-« Déjà ? Je pensais qu'il faudrait au moins que je brise plusieurs doigts de ton amie pour que tu me supplies », répondit sa mère d'un ton neutre, comme si elle parlait de la météo et pas de torturer une femme enceinte. Bien qu'elle sache que Shepherd tente de la briser mentalement et de la terrifier, Jane ne put empêcher la peur de se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle avait fait des efforts considérables durant les dernières heures pour essayer de gérer tout ce qui arrivait : l'attaque sur les locaux du FBI, la découverte que Shepherd savait qu'elle avait trahi, l'enlèvement d'Allie, Cade qui se retournait contre elle, sa mère adoptive qui menaçait Allie et le bébé… Mais… c'était trop en peu de temps.

La brune avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Ses mauvais choix passés l'avaient finalement rattrapés, et même ses tentatives de devenir une bonne personne semblaient se retourner contre elle et ses proches. Allie et le bébé avaient été kidnappés et menacés. Ethan était mort pour avoir voulu l'aider, après avoir été torturé. Elle était sans nouvelles de Roman, de Patterson, de Kurt, de Tasha et de Reade et pour ce qu'elle en savait ils pouvaient être morts ou blessés quelque part, pris dans une des attaques de Sandstorm ou délibérément ciblés par Shepherd. D'un autre côté… si sa mère adoptive s'en était prise à eux, elle s'en serait sûrement vanté pour la faire souffrir. Essayant de se raccrocher à ce mince espoir, Jane fit un effort surhumain pour se trainer en rampant sur quelques mètres jusqu'au mur le plus proche, afin de s'y adosser. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir Allie et le bébé d'ici, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-« C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te supplie » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en enlevant sa ceinture pour improviser un garrot autour de son membre blessé.

-« Ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes tout ce que tu vas perdre pour t'être retournée contre moi », répondit durement sa mère en la laissant faire. Évidemment, elle voulait prolonger son agonie, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à la laisser mourir facilement et rapidement. Ceci-dit, cela pouvait lui laisser une opportunité de reprendre l'avantage. Le tout était de trouver comment, essaya de s'encourager mentalement la jeune femme. Regarder vers Allie renforça sa détermination. Elle ne se battait pas pour elle-même, elle se battait pour protéger l'une de ses seules amies et son bébé, une petite vie innocente qui n'avait jamais demandé à être mêlée à tout ça.

-« Alors fait ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse le bébé en dehors de ça, il est totalement innocent », plaida la brune.

-« Il fallait y penser avant, je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance pour toi. Quand je pense que je t'en ai même laissé une deuxième… j'ai vraiment été stupide », marmonna Shepherd avec colère.

-« Tu as juste montré ta vraie nature », répondit Jane en appuyant la tête contre le mur alors qu'elle se sentait prise de vertiges. Avait-elle déjà perdu tant de sang que cela pour se sentir aussi mal ? « Menacer mes amis, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour me convaincre que je ne voulais pas être de ton côté », se força-t-elle ensuite à dire. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à énerver suffisamment Shepherd, celle-ci oublierait ses projets de faire du mal à Allie. C'était risqué mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Si elle perdait le contrôle et s'approchait pour la frapper, elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de se battre et d'essayer de lui prendre son arme. La future mère de son côté comprit instantanément ce que la jeune femme tatouée cherchait à faire, et commença à secouer frénétiquement la tête dans le dos de Shepherd pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle restait persuadée que les renforts allaient arriver, il fallait juste qu'elles tiennent encore un peu, et provoquer Shepherd n'apparaissait pas comme la meilleure option.

-« Tes amis » ? Cracha Shepherd avec colère, en faisant un pas vers elle. « Tes amis t'ont livré à la CIA, ils étaient contents que tu souffres. Tu es juste trop stupide pour voir qu'ils se servent de toi pour m'atteindre. Notre plan était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu décides de devenir un petit toutou du gouvernement ! Ils ont tué toute ton unité, est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mal de trahir leur mémoire comme ça ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils ont tué Chris également » ?!

-« Oui. Je me rappelais un peu d'elle, et Borden… Thornton, m'a dit qu'elle avait été tuée dans le bombardement du village où j'avais été recueillie », admit la brune en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle bougea sans le vouloir sa jambe blessée.

-« Et pourtant tu as ruiné nos efforts pour protéger le gouvernement responsable de sa mort au lieu d'essayer de changer les choses », Gronda Shepherd d'un air incrédule.

-« Je te l'ai dit, tuer davantage d'innocents ne ramènera pas les morts », répliqua Jane en essayant de garder un ton ferme, mais sa voix tremblant malgré tout de douleur.

-« Tu es devenue tellement faible que c'en est presque écœurant », grommela Shepherd en secouant la tête. « Quand Borden a dit que tu te souvenais de l'orphelinat, j'ai cru que malgré le zip, il y avait une petite chance pour que je retrouve ma Remi… visiblement je me suis trompée ».

-« Ça n'aurait rien changé », répondit Jane en secouant la tête.

-« Comment ça » ?

-« Même Remi t'as tourné le dos. Markos me l'a dit, c'est moi qui aie informé la NSA de notre existence. C'est moi qui leur aie dit que quelque chose se préparait sur Time Square, parce que je ne pouvais plus cautionner tout ça », expliqua Jane d'un ton vindicatif. Elle espérait provoquer sa mère et la forcer à faire une erreur, mais avait sous-estimé la violence de sa réaction. Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, Shepherd avait franchie la distance entre elles et son pied droit s'écrasa brutalement sur sa blessure, lui arracha un long hurlement de douleur. Elle entendit vaguement Allie crier son prénom avec inquiétude, avant que deux violents coups de pieds ne la frappent dans les côtes. Dans le mouvement, la tête de Jane partit en arrière et heurta le mur derrière elle.

-« Espèce de sale petite imbécile ! C'est pour ça que tu as mis une telle pagaille dans le plan ? Tu penses réellement que Markos avait raison ? Je pourrais te raconter des tas de choses sur ce que tu as fait pour assurer notre succès. Des choses qui te feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! Tous les gens que tu as tué… Tu penses être une bonne personne c'est ça ?! Tu penses qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour quelqu'un comme toi ?! Que tu mérites de vivre heureuse après tout le mal que tu as infligé » ?! Gronda furieusement Shepherd en s'éloignant de quelques pas de manière à éviter que Jane ne tente de la désarmer pour renverser la situation.

La précaution était superflue cependant, car la brune tatouée souffrait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir bouger. Ce n'était pas tant les coups physiques qui lui faisaient mal, c'était ce que venait de dire sa mère adoptive. Depuis des mois, Jane essayait de concilier ce qu'elle savait de son passé avec la personne qu'elle voulait être, mais chaque rappel des crimes commis par Remi lui renvoyait ses mauvais souvenirs comme un boomerang au visage. Comme si cette simple mention suffisait à faire réapparaitre ses vieux démons… Intérieurement, la jeune femme savait que Shepherd faisait ça pour lui faire du mal, mais le doute persistait dans son esprit. Et si malgré ses défauts, sa mère adoptive avait raison ? Et si tout ce qu'elle avait fait été au-delà de toute rédemption ?

-« Jane, ne l'écoute pas ! Tu es une bonne personne et… », la tentative de réconfort d'Allie s'interrompit lorsque l'US Marshal sentit un nouvel élancement douloureux dans son ventre. L'inquiétude revint en force : elle avait essayé de l'ignorer la première fois, mais elle savait instinctivement ce que le retour de la douleur signifiait, et cela la terrifiait.

-« Allie… », gémit Jane faiblement avec inquiétude en essayant de redresser la tête. À cause du choc contre le mur, sa vision était un peu brouillée, mais elle pouvait voir son amie grimacer de douleur sur sa chaise. Essayant de se concentrer pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il se passait, elle regarda ensuite Shepherd. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait » ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se montrer menaçante. La douleur dans son ventre la fit cependant se plier en deux et sa question s'acheva dans une quinte de toux pathétique.

-« Moi ? Absolument rien », répondit la dirigeante de Sandstorm en haussant les épaules. « Bien sûr avec tout ce stress… il est très probable que ce soit des contractions », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Le sang sembla déserter le visage de Jane alors que la réalité de ce qui ce passait atteignait son esprit. Si c'était vrai… Allie et le bébé étaient encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

-« Non… non », gémit-elle en regardant vers son amie, espérant qu'elle la détrompe.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, les contractions ne sont pas inhabituelles à ce stade de la grossesse », répondit Allie en secouant la tête, essayant autant de rassurer Jane que de se rassurer elle-même. Tant que la fréquence des contractions n'était ni trop régulière ni trop rapprochée, les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger. Mentalement cependant, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'échafauder les pires scénarii, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

La même chose se passait dans l'esprit de Jane. Depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'Allie, et depuis que Patterson était elle aussi tombée enceinte, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les différentes étapes de la grossesse, voulant être prête à tout imprévu, même si elle n'avait envisagé leur situation actuelle que dans ses pires cauchemars. De ce qu'elle se rappelait, tant que les contractions n'accéléraient pas, l'accouchement ne se déclencherait pas. L'US marshal était à moins de trois semaines du terme prévu, ce qui voulait dire que les risques d'une naissance prématurée étaient moins élevés qu'ils ne l'auraient été quelques temps auparavant… Et tant que la poche des eaux ne serait pas rompue, le bébé serait bien protégé dans son petit cocon stérile. Toutefois, elle savait aussi que le stress pouvait provoquer un accouchement prématuré, et la situation actuelle n'aidait certainement pas la femme enceinte à rester calme.

-« Respire lentement, tu dois te calmer », dit-elle finalement en regardant son amie.

-« Oh, tu es sage-femme maintenant » ? Ironisa Shepherd.

-« Je ne laisserais personne vous faire de mal à toi et au bébé », ajouta Jane sur un ton presque désespéré en essayant d'ignorer la présence agaçante de sa mère adoptive.

-« Il ne faut jamais faire de promesse que l'on ne peut pas tenir », commenta négligemment Shepherd en s'approchant d'Allie avant de lever son arme pour la pointer vers son ventre.

-« Non » ! Hurla Jane, se sentant complétement impuissante. « S'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie, je ferais n'importe quoi, mais ne lui fais pas de mal », supplia-t-elle. Elle se figea lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, regardant avec horreur vers son amie. Celle-ci se figea sur place, attentant la douleur… mais rien ne vint. À la place, Shepherd fit un pas en arrière en tenant son épaule droite avec sa main libre.

-« Lâche ça », ordonna Roman en entrant dans la pièce. Jane sentit une vague de soulagement déferler sur elle en voyant son frère approcher.

-« Roman… Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Cade m'a dit que ta sœur t'avait retourné l'esprit, mais tu abattrais ta propre mère » ? Demanda Shepherd d'un ton incrédule. Roman jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Cade, allongé mort sur le sol, et comprit instantanément comment sa mère avait découvert que sa sœur ne suivait plus le plan. Une bonne chose de faite, si ce bâtard n'était pas mort, il l'aurait tué lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait…

-« Lâche ton arme », répéta-t-il durement.

-« C'est une agent fédéral, elle est notre ennemie », grogna sa mère avec colère, et en croisant son regard, il y vit une haine qui fit courir un frisson glacé le long de son dos.

-« Mais son bébé est innocent », répondit-il fermement sans que sa main ne tremble.

-« Tu es trop sensible », le railla sa mère.

-« Roman, elle va les tuer… elle va vraiment les tuer », dit Jane d'une voix inquiète. Son frère avait passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle avec Shepherd et il était beaucoup plus susceptible de se laisser endormir par ses belles paroles.

-« Roman écoute moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ta sœur t'a raconté, mais rappelle-toi le plan. Ce gouvernement doit tomber ! C'est pour cela que nous avons tant lutté » !

-« Je… », commença le jeune homme, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

-« Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! La CIA l'a torturé, après avoir essayé de la tuer. Rappelle-toi lorsque que nous avons appris qu'elle était morte en Afghanistan ! Tu avais juré de le leur faire payer ! Ils lui ont peut-être lavé le cerveau, mais tu es plus fort que ça. Nous pouvons encore gagner », dit Shepherd d'un ton qui se voulait raisonnable.

-« Roman, elle te ment. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait tuer tous mes proches pour me faire souffrir. Elle nous tuera tous si elle en a l'occasion », dit faiblement Jane, le sentant douter.

-« Tu l'entends ? Sa famille se sont les fédéraux maintenant, pas nous », insista Shepherd. « Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, elle se sert de toi pour cacher ses mensonges. Elle nous a trahi, elle a trahi notre famille » !

-« Jane est ma famille », répondit son fils, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Cette phrase constituait une déclaration à elle seule, car elle montrait qu'il avait admis que sa sœur n'était plus Remi, et qu'il s'en était accommodé.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu la crois » ?!

-« C'est fini. Ton plan est fini. Les fédéraux ont repris le contrôle de leurs installations et les chefs d'états sont en train d'être évacués », dit-il pour essayer de la raisonner. Il se sentait… perdu. Sa mère, la femme qui l'avait élevé menaçait une femme enceinte. Il était en colère pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, la façon dont elle avait manipulé sa sœur, la façon dont elle l'avait blessé mais pourtant… une partie de lui voulait croire qu'il pouvait régler cela sans lui tirer dessus. Après tout, elle essayait de discuter non ?

-« Et alors ? J'ai des plans de secours », répondit sa mère avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Roman la regarda quelques instants, incertain de la conduite à tenir, quand soudain son oreillette sembla revenir à la vie, indiquant qu'au moins l'un des brouilleurs avait été neutralisé.

-« La dépendance numéro 2 », se contenta-t-il de dire, sachant que les renforts seraient vite en chemin.

-« À qui est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda durement Shepherd, toute trace de l'amour qu'elle essayait de simuler pour le gagner à sa cause désertant son visage.

-« C'est fini », se contenta de répéter Roman.

-« Les fédéraux… tu as passé aussi un accord avec les fédéraux » ? Demanda Shepherd d'un ton incrédule. Le cœur de Jane fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Roman n'était pas venu seul, l'équipe était sans doute avec lui…

-« Non, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer ma sœur… ou un bébé innocent », répondit Roman.

-« Tu tuerais ta propre mère » ? Demanda Shepherd, son visage s'affaissant comme si la nouvelle la peinait. Inconsciemment, Roman baissa légèrement son arme, mais Jane voyait bien la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de sa mère adoptive.

-« Roman non, c'est un piège » ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de se relever. Plus vite qu'ils ne l'en pensaient capable, l'arme de Shepherd passa d'Allie à Roman, et le coup partit, touchant le jeune homme à l'épaule droite. Il lâcha son arme avec un grognement de douleur, mais fort d'instincts aiguisés par des années d'entrainements se précipita tout de même vers sa mère pour engager le combat au corps à corps.

-« Roman » ! Hurla Jane en essayant de ramper aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers l'arme de Cade, abandonnée au sol depuis un long moment. Elle n'était qu'à quelque mètres, mais étant donné son état, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se trouver dans un autre pays, même si l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans son organisme lui donnait un bon coup de fouet. Pendant ce temps, son frère était parvenu à désarmer leur mère, et ils échangeaient de furieux coup de pieds et de poings. Malgré tout son talent et sa carrure supérieure, il était cependant évident que Shepherd avait bien plus d'expérience que Roman. Se tordant sur elle-même, elle lui flanqua un coup de coude sur la pomme d'Adam qui lui coupa le souffle, avant de l'envoyer en arrière d'un violent coup de pied en plein torse. La dirigeante de Sandstorm se jeta ensuite sur son arme au sol et pivota vers Jane, qui venait de refermer la main sur celle de Cade.

-« Bang ». « Bang », se succédèrent les deux détonations. Les deux femmes s'observèrent quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'une troisième détonation ne retentisse.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 116_

15/10/2018


	117. Chap 117 - Après la tempête

Hello tout le monde. Désolé pour ce contretemps, mais voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, dont l'épilogue sortira vendredi ou samedi.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Fan28 et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Fan28** : Disons que même si Roman est coopératif, le fait qu'il appartienne à Sandstorm n'aiderait pas les agents à lui faire confiance, d'autant qu'ils le connaissant beaucoup moins que Jane. La situation est cependant suffisamment critique pour qu'ils ne posent pas de question, ce qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle Kurt a rassemblé cette équipe. Quant à Jane, effectivement elle a été pas mal malmenée, et il lui faudra un peu de temps pour faire le point.

 **Vane84** : Le suspense c'est bon pour le cœur lol. Et oui, il y aura un chapitre bonus sur Roman et Patterson ^^. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai d'autres projets de fics (plus ou moins longues), mais je ne sais pas encore si je ne les réaliserais ni quand (et probablement pas à deux chapitres par semaines car c'est un peu trop à gérer^^).

.

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :

Menant un petit groupe d'agent du FBI jusqu'au QG de Shepherd dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa sœur, Roman donne à l'équipe toutes les informations nécessaires pour s'y introduire et neutraliser ou contourner les systèmes de surveillance. Tandis que les agents progressent par petit groupe afin de conserver au maximum l'effet de surprise, il choisit la voie directe. Les choses ne vont pas très bien pour Jane, blessée, et pour Allie qui commence à ressentir des contractions. Décidant que la seule manière d'arriver à s'en sortir est de provoquer sa mère adoptive pour la détourner de la femme enceinte et tenter de la pousser à commettre une erreur, la brune ne récolte cependant qu'un violent passage à tabac. Au moment où Shepherd s'apprête à tirer sur Allie pour la punir, Roman intervient et tir une première fois sur la dirigeante de Sandstorm, déterminée à l'empêcher de nuire. Au cours de la discussion qui s'ensuit, la femme arrive cependant à lui faire baisser sa garde et lui tire dessus, déclenchant une fusillade.

….

 **Chapitre 117 – Après la tempête**

 _Hôpital, New-York, cinq jours plus tard_

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda doucement Patterson en poussant la porte de la chambre. Assit sur une chaise, Kurt releva la tête, sa main toujours dans celle de la femme allongée sur le lit.

-« Pas vraiment. Son état est stable, mais elle est toujours inconsciente », répondit le directeur adjoint du FBI d'une voix fatiguée. La blonde observa un instant elle aussi son amie, songeant à quel point elle avait l'air fragile dans le lit médicalisé.

-« Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre. C'est une battante », dit doucement l'agent du FBI en venant poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ses yeux ne quittant pas Jane. La brune avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais semblait étrangement apaisée, bien plus en tout cas que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un endroit semblable après avoir été torturée par Keaton. Probablement parce que cette fois-ci son visage était nettement moins marqué d'hématomes, même si elle savait que Shepherd ne l'avait pas ménagé… Cependant, la brune tatouée commençait à devenir un peu trop habituée à ce genre d'endroit pour son propre bien, quelque chose qu'elle espérait bien voir corrigé maintenant que Sandstorm n'était plus.

-« C'est ce que disent les médecins, mais je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aura pas repris connaissance », répondit Kurt, ses yeux se perdant momentanément dans le vide.

 _Flashback_

 _QG de Sandstorm cinq jours plus tôt_

Ouvrant la marche, Kurt s'approcha lentement de la remise qui constituait leur première étape. Ils avaient avancé à travers les bois en suivant les instructions de Roman, ce qui leur avait permis de ne pas rencontrer de patrouille, mais cette prudence leur avait coûté plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à l'objectif. D'un autre côté, mieux valait probablement cela, et garder une chance de surprendre les hommes de Sandstorm, plutôt que de se précipiter au risque de donner l'alerte et de mettre Allie et Jane en danger si elles étaient bien détenues ici.

Pendant qu'il couvrait leur avance, Reade et Tasha s'avancèrent rapidement pour regarder à l'intérieur du bâtiment par la fenêtre. Le silence régnait toujours sur la fréquence radio, ce qui indiquait que les deux autres groupes n'avaient pas encore trouvé les brouilleurs. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à être séparé du groupe, les autres seraient incapables de savoir où il se trouvait, aussi progressaient-ils de manière à toujours rester dans le champ de vision les uns des autres. Si cela augmentait leur sécurité, cela restreignait cependant l'efficacité de leurs recherches, et ils espéraient que les brouilleurs seraient désactivés rapidement pour leur donner une plus grande liberté de manœuvre.

-« Rien ici », souffla Reade après avoir poussé avec précaution la veille porte à moitié dégondée et jeté un œil à l'intérieur.

-« Ok, rapprochons nous du bâtiment principal alors », répondit Kurt en continuant de surveiller les alentours. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, les figeant sur place, même si le son paraissait distant et indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas la cible. Cela risquait cependant de donner l'alerte, et posait surtout deux questions importantes : qui avait tiré ? Et sur qui ?

-« Merde… On dirait que ça vient de la direction du bâtiment principal », commenta Reade alors qu'ils regardaient tous à couvert si quelqu'un se manifestait.

-« Vous croyez que c'est Roman » ? Demanda Zapata en cherchant elle aussi une cible.

-« Où les autres groupes qui se seraient fait repérer », répondit sombrement Reade.

-« Avançons jusqu'au bâtiment principal », trancha Kurt, voyant qu'aucune fusillade ne se déclenchait. Sortant de leur abri, les trois agents progressèrent plus rapidement qu'auparavant, jusqu'à parvenir près de leur cible. Par geste, le directeur adjoint du FBI fit signe à Tasha de couvrir les fenêtres au-dessus d'eux, pendant que lui et Reade se plaçaient de chaque côté de la porte. Sur un signe de son chef, l'agent afro-américain enfonça ensuite la porte et ils investirent les lieux, leurs yeux cherchant dans la pièce le moindre signe de menace.

-« J'ai un corps », annonça Zapata à voix basse.

-« Roman » ? Demanda avec inquiétude Kurt. Il avait toujours du mal à s'entendre avec le frère de sa petite-amie, mais il savait que sa mort la briserait.

-« Négatif, un membre de Sandstorm probablement… nuque brisée », commenta la Latina après avoir retourné prudemment le corps, craignant un piège.

-« Roman », répondit Reade d'un ton catégorique. Pour eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur allié temporaire était passé par ici. Qu'il ait décidé de se débarrasser des gêneurs ou que sa trahison soit désormais connue et qu'il ait dû se battre pour sa vie, ils ne pouvaient pas le dire, mais si ce premier cadavre était une indication, il y avait peu de chances qu'il reste des ennemis en vie dans le bâtiment, ce qui n'était à l'heure actuelle pas pour leur déplaire. Une rapide vérification de chaque pièce leur indiqua que Roman ne s'était pas limité au rez-de-chaussée, et ils trouvèrent au total quatre autres corps dans diverses pièces, tous éliminés de la même façon. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace du frère de Jane, de la jeune femme, d'Allie ou de Shepherd. Alors qu'ils hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir, un grésillement les avertis que leurs oreillettes revenaient à la vie.

-« Rapport » ! Demanda Kurt aussitôt.

-« _Ici Monroe, nous avons neutralisé le brouilleur de notre côté. Un ennemi hors combat_ », lui répondit une voix sur la fréquence commune.

-« Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez tiré » ?

-« _Négatif monsieur_ », répondit Monroe. « _Nous ne savons pas d'où le coup de feu a été tiré_ ».

-« Patterson, est-ce que tu m'entends » ? Demanda Zapata au même moment, ne recevant aucune réponse.

-« _Les communications longues distances semblent toujours bloquées, je pense que la zone d'effet du second brouilleur se trouve entre nous et le FBI_ », répondit à son tour Calligan.

-« Très bien, allez voir où en est l'équipe Kemmels avec ce brouilleur, nous allons commencer à fouiller les dépendances », ordonna Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils venaient à peine de franchir la porte d'entrée que la fréquence sembla soudain encombrée par les voix des membres de l'équipe Kemmels, de Patterson et de Nas.

-« Pas tous à la fois ! Patterson, nous avons besoin de renforts, et dans le doute envoi nous aussi des équipes médicales », ordonna Kurt.

-« _Elles sont déjà en route, quand nous avons perdus le contact je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'être prévoyant. Des nouvelles de Roman, de Jane ou d'Allie_ » ? Demanda la blonde.

-« Négatif. Roman, nous avons entendus un coup de feu tout à l'heure, est-ce que Jane et Allie sont avec vous » ? Demanda ensuite le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« _La dépendance numéro 2_ », répondit le frère de Jane d'une voix tendue après quelques secondes de pause. Le fait qu'il n'en dise pas plus était une indication, il se trouvait sans doute en présence d'ennemis, peut-être même de Shepherd. Sa position était cependant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment…

-« Ok, nous sommes en chemin. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne faites rien de stupide », grogna Kurt avant de se diriger rapidement vers la zone indiquée.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment », marmonna Reade.

-« Roman a ses défauts c'est vrai, mais jamais il ne ferait de mal à Jane », répondit sa coéquipière en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils ressortaient de la maison après avoir rapidement vérifié les alentours. « Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit du genre à faire du mal à une femme enceinte », ajouta la Latina après une hésitation, s'assurant que leur conversation ne pouvait pas être entendue sur la fréquence radio.

-« Le problème n'est pas là. Il a passé plus de temps auprès de Shepherd que Jane, s'il hésite à faire ce qu'il faut… », commença Kurt à voix basse en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la dépendance. Comme pour lui donner raison, deux nouveaux coups de feu retentirent à l'intérieur, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par un troisième, puis par un cri ressemblant à la voix d'Allie. Sans attendre, Weller ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'élança au mépris de toute prudence, Zapata et Reade sur ses talons, essayant de le couvrir même s'ils étaient eux aussi inquiets de ce qui se passait.

Ouvrant la dernière porte qui les séparaient de leur objectif, les trois agents découvrirent Allie attachée à une chaise et criant désespérément le prénom de Jane. La jeune femme était allongée au sol, une blessure sanglante au-dessous de sa clavicule gauche. En face d'elle, Shepherd était allongée sur le dos, ses yeux vides regardant le plafond, un trou sanglant entre les deux yeux. Penché au-dessus de sa sœur, Roman pressait fortement ses mains sur la blessure, essayant de comprimer l'afflux de sang. L'épaule droite du frère de Jane était ensanglantée, montrant qu'il avait lui aussi pris une balle, et son visage portait des traces de coups, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

-« Jane, Jane, reste avec moi » ! L'entendirent-ils dire à sa sœur, un soupçon de panique dans la voix. Pendant un instant, Kurt resta figé par l'indécision, regardant alternativement la femme de sa vie au sol, et la mère de son enfant toujours attachée, essayant de voir si elle était blessée également. Il fit un pas vers elle, même si ses yeux revinrent rapidement sur sa petite-amie au sol.

-« Allie, le bébé… », commença-t-il. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer tout ce qui arrivait à des personnes proches de lui en aussi peu de temps, son ex petite-amie décida d'alléger un peu son fardeau.

-« Nous allons bien Kurt, occupe-toi de Jane » ! Essaya de le rassurer l'US Marshal. Pour le moment, les contractions n'avaient pas l'air de se rapprocher alors l'état de son amie était prioritaire.

-« Patterson, nous avons besoin des ambulances, vite » ! Dit Reade, prenant les choses en main pendant que Zapata se précipitait pour libérer Allie.

-« Je vais bien, occupez-vous de Jane », répéta la Marshal en essayant de se lever.

-« Ne la laissez pas se lever » ! Claque soudain la voix de Roman, alors qu'il tournait brusquement la tête vers elle tout en continuant à appuyer fermement sur la blessure de sa sœur. « Reste avec moi, n'essaye pas de parler », ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau sa sœur, ce qui leur fit soudain comprendre que la jeune femme tatouée était toujours consciente.

-« Jane », souffla Kurt en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle pour lui attraper la main. La brune sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'en n'eut pas la force, et se contenta de serrer sa main très fort en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Allie ne doit pas se lever » ? Demanda sèchement Zapata.

-« Elle a commencé à déclencher des contractions. Il faut qu'elle évite de s'agiter et faire baisser son niveau de stress pour empêcher que l'accouchement ne se déclenche », répondit Roman d'un ton brusque. À voir son visage, il était cependant visible qu'il n'était pas hostile à la femme enceinte, mais qu'il essayait plutôt de rester concentré sur sa sœur tout en gérant ce qui se passait autour.

-« L'une de mes meilleures amies s'est constituée prisonnière pour empêcher sa mère complétement cinglée de tirer sur mon bébé et maintenant elle se vide de son sang, désolée d'être un peu émotive », riposta l'US Marshal en le foudroyant du regard. L'idée que la dirigeante de Sandstorm soit prête à aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à un bébé innocent pour punir Jane fit passer un frisson de colère et de peur parmi les agents fédéraux qui s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour regarder le cadavre de Shepherd et s'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer une deuxième fois.

-« Elle ne va pas se vider de sang si on me laisse travailler » ! Répliqua Roman d'un ton dur, les tirants de leurs pensées, avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « J'ai besoin de lumière, je dois vérifier que l'artère sous-clavière n'est pas trop gravement touchée », ordonna-t-il. Sans protester l'agent fédéral sortit sa lampe torche et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sa main libre tenant celle de Jane.

-« Eh, l'ambulance est en route, tiens le coup ok ? Tu vas t'en sortir, et tout le monde va bien. Accroche-toi encore un peu… Kira te manque et… ». L'agent fédéral marqua une pause, l'émotion enserrant sa gorge, ses yeux fixés sur les grands yeux verts de Jane. « Et je t'aime Jane, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, alors je t'en prie accroche toi. Tu es une battante, tu l'as toujours été » !

-« Allie… bébé… », murmura finalement la jeune femme après un effort qui paru surhumain, essayant de relever la tête. Même gravement blessée, son souci pour son entourage surpassait celui pour sa propre personne.

-« Elles vont bien toutes les deux, grâce à toi », se dépêcha de répondre Kurt.

-« Nous sommes là Jane, garde tes forces et ne parle pas », intervint Allie en se levant tout de même avec l'aide de Zapata pour entrer dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme blessée.

La suite était confuse dans sa tête, et il se rappelait avoir paniqué lorsque Jane avait perdu connaissance. Reade avait pris le relais, dirigeant les agents sur place pour essayer de sécuriser au mieux le périmètre en attendant les renforts et les équipes médicales. Kurt avait aussitôt grimpé avec Jane pour l'accompagner durant son transfert à l'hôpital, tandis qu'un autre véhicule emmenait Allie, accompagnée par Zapata. Durant tout le trajet, il était resté en contact avec la Latina, essayant en même temps de prendre des nouvelles de la mère de son enfant et de suivre ce que l'ambulancier lui disait à propos de l'état de Jane, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital le plus proche.

 _Fin du Flashback_

-« Ton ombre n'est pas avec toi » ? Demanda finalement Weller en relevant la tête vers son amie.

-« Nas est en train de finaliser son accord, et ses supérieurs voulaient qu'il soit débriefé », répondit Patterson en ignorant cette petite taquinerie sur le fait que Roman l'avait suivi partout depuis l'assaut sur le QG de Shepherd. Bien sûr, le frère de Jane semblait avoir une certaine affection pour elle, mais c'était surtout pour lui éviter de finir en cellule qu'ils avaient mis en place cet arrangement. Sitôt Shepherd neutralisée et les communications rétablies, Pellington avait envoyé des renforts, et avait ordonné que Roman soit mis en état d'arrestation. Craignant que cela ne pousse le frère de Jane à perdre le contrôle tandis que l'on prétendait l'empêcher de s'assurer que sa sœur était conduite à l'hôpital, Kurt avait négocié pour qu'il soit placé sous la responsabilité d'un agent en attendant qu'une décision soit prise à son sujet.

Sans surprise, Patterson s'était portée volontaire, ce qui était sans conteste le meilleur choix. Roman avait déjà montré qu'il était déterminé à protéger l'agent blonde, et le fait qu'il se sente proche d'elle assurait qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide, car cela rendrait Patterson responsable de ses actes. De toute façon la jeune femme avait passé presque tout son temps à l'hôpital en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Jane, et Roman ayant lui-même besoin de soins médicaux après ses blessures reçues durant son combat avec Shepherd n'avait pas prévu d'en bouger.

Pour sa part, Kurt avait passé presque tout son temps durant les derniers jours à rester auprès de Jane une fois qu'elle était sortie du bloc, déléguant le reste à Reade et laissant Pellington gérer les retombées administratives de l'attaque. Il n'avait quitté sa petite-amie qu'une poignée de fois pour se rendre auprès d'Allie, qui était hospitalisée un étage plus haut, ou pour rentrer chez lui se doucher et se changer avant de revenir. Grâce à l'arrivée rapide des secours, la future mère avait été bien prise en charge et les contractions avaient été calmées quelques temps. Elles avaient cependant repris de plus belle trois jours après son admission, ce que les médecins n'avaient pas jugé trop alarmant puisqu'elle se trouvait alors à près de deux semaines du terme prévu, et elle avait donné naissance à leur fille dans la nuit.

En dépit du fait qu'il s'agissait de son enfant, l'agent du FBI avait accepté que ce soit Connor qui reste dans la salle d'accouchement avec Allie, même s'il avait régulièrement pris de ses nouvelles durant le travail. Non pas qu'il se désintéresse de la situation, mais l'homme avait aussi traversé une dure épreuve en survivant de justesse à l'attaque lancée sur le bureau des Marshals, avant d'apprendre que sa petite-amie avait été enlevée par la pire terroriste du pays, et il méritait de passer un peu de temps avec elle. D'autre part, il n'était plus en couple avec la jeune femme, et cela lui aurait paru bizarre de voir à nouveau son ex quasi nue. Comme il s'y attendait, Allie s'était gentiment moquée de lui lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, lui rappelant que techniquement il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé son embarras alors que Connor se moquait de lui sans pitié. Enfin, il y avait le fait qu'il essayait de quitter le chevet de Jane le moins possible, ce qui n'avait surpris personne.

-« Je n'ai pas assuré », marmonna tout de même le directeur adjoint du FBI.

-« Tu es trop dur avec toi Kurt », répondit gentiment son amie, utilisant son prénom puisqu'ils étaient seuls. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour protéger Jane, mais Shepherd connaissait ses points faibles, elle savait comment être sûre qu'elle vienne à elle. Allie ne t'en veux pas non plus, elle comprend que tu as eu beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps. En plus, elle n'était pas seule, Connor était avec elle ».

-« Je sais mais… c'est ma fille, j'aurais dû être là pour… je ne sais pas… j'aurais dû faire les choses autrement, mais je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas laisser Jane », soupira Weller en se frottant le visage avec sa main libre.

-« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi » ? Demanda gravement la blonde en l'observant de plus près, notant qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et les profondes cernes sous ses yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas », admit le direction adjoint du FBI à contrecœur.

-« Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu et je vais prendre ta place. Jane est stable alors il ne va rien lui arriver. Tasha et Reade sont à la nurserie en train d'admirer mini-Weller et ils viendront me tenir compagnie ensuite. Le bébé va bien et Allie aussi… Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre en ce moment, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus. Passe voir ta fille, mange quelque chose et dors un peu », répondit gentiment son ami. À cet instant, le rythme cardiaque de Jane sembla s'accélérer légèrement sur le moniteur.

-« Elle se réveille » ! Dit Kurt en se redressant, toute fatigue oubliée.

-« Je vais chercher le médecin », s'exclama Patterson en sortant de la chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un homme asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-« Bonjour je suis le docteur Park. On me dit que miss Doe montre des signes de réveil » ?

-« Son cœur s'est accéléré, et j'ai vu ses yeux bouger », indiqua Kurt sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme. Au même moment, la brune émit un étrange bruit de gorge sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

-« Je vois », répondit le médecin en s'approchant du lit pour examiner Jane et vérifier ses constantes vitales. « Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais elle est effectivement en phase d'éveil, son corps essaye de revenir à la normal maintenant que le traumatisme de ses blessures a été traité ».

-« Est-ce qu'elle a mal » ? Demanda nerveusement Patterson.

-« Eh bien… c'est assez difficile à dire tant qu'elle n'a pas repris connaissance, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra nous le dire. Chacun a un seuil de résistance à la douleur différent, mais nous lui avons donné autant d'antidouleurs que son corps pouvait gérer, donc ce n'est pas la souffrance qui lui fait reprendre conscience si c'est votre question », répondit le médecin avec compréhension.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas complétement » ? Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude.

-« Son corps a subi un lourd traumatisme, et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faut du temps pour se remettre. Honnêtement… la personne qui lui a donné les premiers soins lui a sauvé la vie en limitant au maximum l'hémorragie. La balle avait suffisamment entaillé l'artère sous-clavière pour que le risque qu'elle se vide de son sang soit réel. J'imagine que celui ou celle qui l'a pris en charge a une formation médicale » ?

-« En effet », répondit Kurt, se sentant à la fois soulagé que Roman ait été là, et un peu jaloux de sa réaction. Le frère de Jane tenait sans doute autant à elle que lui, mais malgré tout il avait pris les choses en main lorsqu'elle avait été blessée et lui avait sauvé la vie, alors que lui-même était resté figé par l'indécision.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, miss Doe devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus. Appelez-moi quand ce sera le cas, et essayez de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'agite pas trop en attendant. Il lui faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour être en mesure de vous comprendre et de vous parler puisqu'elle est restée inconsciente plusieurs jours, alors ne vous alarmez pas ». Après le départ du médecin, il fallut encore une demi-heure avant que Jane ne commence à bouger. Sa main trembla plusieurs fois dans celle de Kurt, avant que sa respiration ne s'accélère et que ses paupières ne se mettent à trembler.

-« Je crois qu'elle se réveille vraiment », dit Patterson, alertant Reade et Zapata qui discutaient dans le couloir devant la porte.

-« Préviens Roman », conseilla Zapata, sachant que malgré leurs relations tendues, l'ancien agent de Sandstorm avait le droit de savoir que sa sœur était réveillée.

-« J'ai déjà essayé d'appeler tout à l'heure, il est toujours en débriefing avec Nas et les gens de la NSA… », répondit la blonde en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Tu t'inquiètes sans doute pour rien. Je sais que Nas lui a proposé un genre d'accord, je doute qu'elle soit assez cruelle pour le trahir ensuite, l'empêcher de voir sa sœur et l'envoyer dans un site noir », commenta Reade. « Après tout c'est lui qui a tué Shepherd… ».

-« Ne parlez pas de ça devant Jane », grogna sa coéquipière à voix basse. Kurt ne se préoccupa pas de leur petite dispute et se leva pour se pencher sur sa petite-amie, lui caressant doucement les cheveux de sa main libre.

-« Eh Jane, est-ce que tu m'entends » ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-« Ça y'est, elle est réveillée » ? Demanda Tasha avec impatience.

-« Doucement, le médecin a dit qu'il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour comprendre où elle est », répondit Patterson en appuyant sur le signal sonore demandant au personnel médical de venir. Une fois l'infirmière arrivée elle l'informa de la situation et après avoir rapidement examiné la patiente, la femme repartit en promettant de leur envoyer le docteur Park.

Lentement, la brune tatouée cligna à nouveau des yeux, essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Tout était confus, et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était d'avoir fait face à Shepherd, qui braquait une arme sur elle. Ensuite… ses souvenirs étaient confus. Elle se rappelait d'un combat et… de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur. La lumière agressa ses rétines après autant de temps passé sans ouvrir les yeux, et elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire le point sur son environnement. Étrangement, elle se sentait… en sécurité. Son corps lui semblait aussi lourd que du plomb, mais la douleur était supportable. Quelque chose de chaud était fermement accroché à sa main droite et sans savoir pourquoi la sensation était… agréable… agréable et familière. Tandis que ses yeux essayaient toujours de distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, ses oreilles commencèrent à nouveau à capter des sons, ou du moins son cerveau recommença à les interpréter. On aurait dit… des voix.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires qui lui parurent interminables, elle parvint enfin à discerner les mots formés, en même temps que ses yeux s'adaptèrent enfin à la luminosité ambiante. Elle reconnut le visage de Kurt, penché sur elle, ainsi que Patterson, Tasha et Reade qui la regardaient d'un peu plus loin. Tous semblaient soulagés de la voir revenir à elle, mais quelque chose lui semblait cependant étrange… comme si elle manquait un détail important.

-« Jane, est-ce que tu m'entends » ? Demanda Kurt, ses yeux brillants de joie de la voir à nouveau consciente. La brune voulut répondre, mais seul un croassement rauque franchit ses lèvres. Sa gorge semblait remplie de papier de verre et elle commença à tousser, ce qui déclencha une vague de douleur dans son ventre et sous son épaule gauche.

-« Doucement Jane, ne parle pas », intervint Patterson en voyant le visage de son amie marqué par une grimace de douleur.

-« Tiens », ajouta Kurt en lui tendant un gobelet avec une paille. La jeune femme tatouée but avidement le liquide, alors que le docteur Parker entrait à nouveau dans la chambre.

-« Effectivement elle est réveillée », constata-t-il avec bonne humeur. « Le mieux serait de… ».

-« Nous ne la quittons pas des yeux », répondit aussitôt Zapata d'un ton sec en devinant qu'il allait leur demander de quitter la pièce.

-« Désolé Doc, les derniers jours ont été… un peu compliqués », l'excusa Reade.

-« Je comprends… Laissez moi juste accéder au lit et ne me gênez pas », soupira le médecin, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus affable en se tournant vers Jane. « Très bien miss Doe… ».

-« Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Jane », intervint Patterson.

-« Bien sûr. Alors, Miss Jane, vous souvenez vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ? Évitez de parler pour le moment, si vous pouvez, bougez un doigt pour oui, deux pour non ». Les regards se portèrent sur la main libre de la brune posée sur les draps, qui leva un index hésitant, comme si elle n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

-« Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de tout mais c'est normal. Vous êtes en sécurité à l'hôpital, le reste de vos souvenirs reviendra probablement dans quelques heures. Vos blessures sont assez graves, votre cuisse droite a reçu une balle qui a frôlé l'artère fémorale, et une autre balle a entaillé votre artère sous-clavière gauche. Vous avez également plusieurs hématomes sur le torse, mais malgré tout vos côtes ne sont pas cassées ni fêlées, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Il y aura de la rééducation à prévoir pour votre épaule et votre jambe, cependant tout a été traité à temps et nous n'anticipons aucune complication sérieuse. Vous devriez retrouver toutes vos facultés dans quelques mois ». Jane le regarda un instant avant d'essayer à nouveau de parler.

-« Doucement, vos cordes vocales n'ont pas fonctionnées depuis cinq jours, il va vous falloir encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir parler, ne forcez pas », conseilla Park.

-« Est-ce que tu as mal ? Besoin de quelques choses » ? Demanda Kurt.

-« Une question à la fois, laissez lui le temps de vous répondre », conseilla le médecin. « Est-ce que la douleur est supportable » ? À nouveau la brune leva un doigt, après un instant de réflexion. Tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, la douleur était effectivement moins forte que ce qu'elle avait connu après les tortures que lui avait fait subir Keaton, donc de son point de vu, sa situation n'était pas trop mauvaise.

-« Excellent, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à l'une des infirmières si vous avez besoin de quelque chose », termina le médecin. Soudain, le doigt de Jane se mit à battre les draps en rythme et il fronça les sourcils, craignant qu'elle n'ait un problème.

-« Elle vous dit merci en morse », sourit Patterson en interprétant les signaux produits par son amie.

-« Je vois… vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de ressources », commenta le médecin en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

-« Ça vous n'avez pas idée », gloussa Zapata lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, avant de s'approcher du lit de son amie. « Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur », dit-elle en frottant gentiment le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

La brune tatouée essaya de lui faire un sourire contrit, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Shepherd. Allie était là, et Roman aussi. Il y avait eu une fusillade et… Ses sourcils s'écarquillèrent et elle essaya de se redresser alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait.

-« Du calme Jane, tout le monde va bien », se dépêcha de préciser Kurt en appuyant doucement sur son épaule valide pour la forcer à rester allongée, comprenant sans mal ce qui causait cette soudaine agitation. Les yeux de Jane firent le tour de la pièce et revinrent sur lui, et elle leva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

-« Allie est dans sa chambre, elle va très bien mais les médecins voulaient quand même la garder sous surveillance en attendant », répondit son petit-ami préférant pour le moment éviter de mentionner que l'US Marshal avait accouché. La connaissant, Jane serait capable de se blâmer pour cela alors que le terme n'était prévu que dans deux semaines, et il préférait attendre qu'elle puisse parler et qu'elle récupère un peu avant de lui en parler.

-« Ro… Rom… Roman », croassa la brune après un nouvel effort qui nécessita qu'elle avale à encore un peu d'eau offerte par Patterson pour calmer l'irritation de sa gorge.

-« Il va bien aussi… Il a été blessé à l'épaule mais c'est superficiel », précisa la blonde pour éviter que son amie ne panique à nouveau. Pendant quelques minutes, ils la renseignèrent à tour de rôle sur les évènements qu'elle avait raté, notamment la fin de Sandstorm et le fait que Roman avait négocié un accord avec Nas pour éviter la prison. Au bout de quelques minutes, les paupières de Jane luttèrent pour rester ouvertes, et ils décidèrent de la laisser se reposer.

….

 _Le lendemain soir, chambre de Jane_

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » ? Demanda le directeur adjoint du FBI en observant attentivement sa petite-amie.

-« Kurt… je vais mieux », répondit celle-ci en se retenant de justesse de secouer la tête pour s'éviter des douleurs inutiles. Sans surprise Kurt avait refusé de la quitter, même pendant la nuit, et il avait été à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Depuis qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parler, il lui demandait plusieurs fois par heure si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, une attitude touchante qui commençait cependant à devenir un peu étouffante.

-« Désolé, mais tu regardais encore dans le vide », répondit Weller en soulevant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Le geste de tendresse tira un sourire à la jeune femme alitée, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux.

-« C'est juste que… j'ai vraiment du mal à me dire que tout est fini… Shepherd est… morte et Sandstorm démantelé », soupira Jane en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.

-« Eh bien… certaines des personnes que nous avions sur notre liste sont toujours introuvables, mais il y a tellement de dégâts dans les différentes planques que nous avons prise d'assaut que ça va prendre un peu de temps pour identifier tous les corps. De plus, grâce aux informations de Roman nous avons coupé toutes les sources de financement de Sandstorm, donc même s'il reste quelques survivants, ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin avant que nous les retrouvions. Je sais aussi que Nas a prévu de continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr qu'ils soient tous morts ou en détention ».

-« Et pour l'équipe » ?

-« Tout le monde aura droit à des vacances bien méritées après ce qui est arrivé et ensuite Pellington est d'accord pour que nous reprenions les enquêtes sur les tatouages, avec ton aide si tu veux rester consultante. Roman connait la façon d'en résoudre certains, mais apparemment la majorité ont été codé par Shepherd et… Remi. Même si Sandstorm a été mis hors d'état de nuire, nous ne pouvons pas nier que les crimes qui sont dénoncés sont réels et doivent être poursuivis », répondit Kurt en frottant doucement le tatouage sur sa main.

-« C'est ironique quand on y pense… Peu de temps après… avoir recommencé à travailler avec l'équipe après mon évasion, j'ai dit à Nas que Sandstorm n'avait pas tort sur le fond, et que mettre hors d'état de nuire ces groupes criminels, ces politiciens corrompus, ces trafiquants d'êtres humains était une bonne chose. Mais… ».

-« Mais à ce moment là tu n'avais aucune idée du plan de Shepherd, de ce qu'elle prévoyait vraiment », essaya de la réconforter Kurt.

-« Je ne sais pas… Lorsque je cherchais à provoquer Shepherd pour la détourner d'Allie… »

-« Oui en parlant de ça, dès que tu iras mieux nous aurons une sérieuse conversation à ce sujet », marmonna Kurt en lui jetant un regard sévère.

-« Je lui ai dis que même Remi s'était détournée d'elle et ça l'a mise en colère », poursuivit Jane en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Mais juste après… elle m'a demandé si je croyais vraiment que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse… Elle m'a dit que j'avais fait des choses vraiment horribles pour elle pendant que j'étais encore Remi… », ajouta la brune d'un ton douloureux.

-« Eh », l'interrompit Kurt en se penchant pour lui caresser doucement la joue. « Elle disait ça pour te faire du mal ».

-« Mais… si c'était vrai » ? Murmura la jeune femme tatouée en levant les yeux pour croiser les siens, essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-« Personne ne sait vraiment Jane. Tu as retrouvé de mauvais souvenirs et Roman a dit que tu avais tué des gens comme le supérieur de Kantor c'est vrai. Mais Markos était ton ami, et il a dit que tu avais changé peu de temps avec de lancer la mission et que ta mémoire soit effacée. Personne ne peut vraiment dire qui de lui ou de Shepherd a raison, mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que je te connais, je t'ai vu tout risquer pour aider les gens autour de toi, que tu les connaisses ou non. Peu importe les erreurs que tu as pu commettre dans le passé Jane, tu as suffisamment payé pour ça », répondit gravement Kurt en essuyant doucement les larmes qui perlaient avec son pouce.

-« Je sais mais tout ça… tous les morts qu'il y a eu pendant les attaques de la phase 2, la tentative de tuer les chefs d'états… Allie qui a été enlevé par Cade, Tasha et Patterson par Keaton… Ethan qui est mort… tout ça c'est à cause de moi ».

-« Indirectement c'est peut-être vrai, mais tu as à chaque fois fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour essayer de corriger les choses. Tu as risqué ta vie et ta liberté pour protéger le maximum de gens et pour corriger tes erreurs. Sans toi, l'attaque au FBI aurait fait bien plus de mort, et nous n'aurions jamais su ce qui nous menaçait. Sans toi, Roman ne nous aurais jamais aidé, et Allie et le bébé seraient peut-être… », malgré le fait de les savoir en sécurité, Kurt ne pu finir sa phrase, frémissant à la pensée de ce que Shepherd avait été prête à faire.

-« Est-ce qu'elles vont vraiment bien ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas », marmonna Jane d'un ton soupçonneux, maintenant que ses pensées étaient concentrées ailleurs.

-« C'est une surprise », répondit simplement Kurt avec un sourire amusé, juste avant qu'un petit coup à la porte ne les interrompe.

-« Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer » ? Demanda Allie depuis la chaise roulante où elle se trouvait, poussée par Connor. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais devait se conformer à la politique de l'hôpital tant qu'elle était officiellement une patiente, même si elle espérait pouvoir sortir dans quelques heures. Cependant, ce n'était pas son amie qui attirait l'attention de Jane, mais le petit paquet dans ses bras.

-« Est-ce que c'est… » ? Souffla-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à y croire.

-« Voici Eleanor Bethany Taylor Jane Weller-Knight », répondit fièrement la jeune maman tandis que son petit-ami poussait son fauteuil près du lit.

-« Vous l'avez nommé comme… », tiqua Jane en entendant le dernier prénom.

-« Eleanor est le prénom de la grand-mère d'Allie, et comme c'est presque elle qui l'a élevée, nous avons considéré que c'était approprié. Bethany et Taylor eh bien… tu sais pourquoi. Et Jane… », commença à expliquer Kurt, avant d'être coupé par son ex petite-amie.

-« Parce que c'est le prénom de la femme qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie deux fois pour nous ».

-« Je croyais… il restait deux semaines… est-ce qu'elle va bien » ? Demanda la brune avec inquiétude, déchirée entre la fascination devant cette petite vie adorable, l'excitation qu'on lui donne la possibilité de jouer un rôle dans sa vie, et la tristesse et la honte d'être la raison pour laquelle elle avait été en danger avant même de naître.

-« Elle va très bien. Jane, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Cade allait se retourner contre toi et me livrer à Shepherd. En plus… je me suis montrée négligente aussi. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque, mais j'ai ouvert la porte sans vérifier qui était de l'autre côté tout ça parce que j'avais faim et que je pensais que c'était le livreur de pizza », marmonna l'US Marshal, tandis que Connor pressait doucement son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-« Elle est… elle est si petite », murmura Jane.

-« Oh crois moi, tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était de ton ventre qu'elle sortait », s'amusa Allie. « Près de 15 heures de travail, elle a pris son temps pour venir cette petite coquine. Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait cela juste pour me contrarier, elle tient sûrement ça de son père », ajouta l'US Marshal, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner son ex petit-ami qui venait de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-« Eh », protesta Kurt plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, profitant quelques minutes d'avoir sa fille contre lui, avant de se tourner vers Jane. « Tu veux la prendre un peu avec toi » ?

-« Oh… Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas… ». Elle allait dire que ce n'était pas sa fille, et que ses parents devraient en profiter un peu mais la brune ne termina pas sa phrase, totalement sous le charme du nourrisson.

-« Sans toi, aucune de nous deux ne serait là Jane. En plus tu va jouer un rôle important dans sa vie alors autant t'y habituer tout de suite », répondit Allie avec un sourire, même si ses yeux brillaient de larmes discrètes. Avec précaution, Kurt déposa sa fille contre la brune, du côté de son épaule valide, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse la tenir sur un bras.

-« Alors, comment est-ce » ? Demanda Connor, lui aussi amusé.

-« Elle est magnifique », soupira Jane en caressant doucement une petite mèche de cheveux qui dépassait du bonnet du bébé.

-« Ça ce sont mes gènes », taquina Allie.

-« Évidemment », marmonna Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Jane », couina une autre voix pleine d'excitation depuis la porte. Kira entra, suivit de ses parents, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de la brune. « Tu as plus bobo » ?

-« Encore un peu, mais je vais mieux princesse », répondit Jane avec un grand sourire. Avec curiosité, la fillette avisa le bébé, puis regarda Allie de l'autre côté du lit.

-« Le bébé est sorti » ? Demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

-« Oui, elle s'appelle Eleanor. Ellie pour faire plus court », lui répondit la jeune maman avec amusement.

-« Je pourrais te faire un câlin quand ce sera mon tour » ? Demanda Kira en regardant vers Jane, avant de tendre un doigt pour toucher doucement la petite main qui dépassait de la couverture dans laquelle le bébé était emmitouflé. Cela ne sembla pas perturber le nourrisson toujours endormi, qui se contenta de tourner un peu la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça Jane, heureuse de voir que sa petite protégée était en pleine forme. Un regard sur ses parents lui montra également qu'ils allaient mieux, même s'ils se déplaçaient lentement et avec des béquilles du fait de leurs blessures pas encore complétement guéries.

-« Je crois qu'il faudrait que nous arrêtions cependant de nous rencontrer dans des lieux comme celui-là », plaisanta Andrew en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges libre.

-« Je seconde la motion », approuva immédiatement Kurt.

-« Eh, regarde qui nous avons trouvé en chemin », dit Zapata en entrant à son tour, suivie de Reade, Patterson et Roman.

-« Roman », soupira Jane avec soulagement, détaillant son frère des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué et elle voyait à la raideur de son épaule que sa blessure le faisait souffrir, et son visage portait encore les traces de son combat avec leur mère adoptive. La mère qu'il avait dû tuer pour lui sauver la vie, et sauver Allie et le bébé. Pourtant, il était là devant elle. Vivant, et libre pas, dans un site noir de la CIA ou de la NSA…

-« Eh frangine… tu as une sale tête », répondit Roman, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-« J'essaye de te faire concurrence », rétorqua aussitôt sa sœur sur le même ton.

-« Nas s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir en personne, mais elle a pas mal de choses à régler avec Pellington », dit gentiment Patterson en regardant vers Roman.

-« Il n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée d'un accord », devina la brune tatouée.

-« Disons que… il m'en veut surtout de lui avoir fait remplir de la paperasse avec Keaton », commenta Roman en haussant les épaules, n'éprouvant manifestement aucuns regrets mais ne voulant pas trop en dire devant Kira. Quels que puissent être leurs sentiments envers lui, les agents fédéraux dans la pièce le comprenaient cependant sans mal. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Jane, Patterson et Tasha, Keaton était mieux mort et incapable de nuire à qui que ce soit… définitivement.

-« Nas a promis qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que Roman reste affecté à New-York le plus possible afin que vous puissiez vous voir régulièrement », ajouta Patterson.

-« Il y aura peut-être quelques déplacements à faire mais… c'est l'idée », acquiesça le jeune homme.

-« Donc… c'est confirmé » ? Demanda tout de même Jane, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire.

-« Ouais, pas de site noir pour moi », répondit son frère, avant de sursauter lorsque Patterson lui flanqua une claque sur l'épaule pour mentionner cette hypothèse de manière aussi désinvolte. La blonde écarquilla ensuite les yeux en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

-« Désolé, désolé, j'avais oublié que… Une minute », ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas ton autre épaule qui est blessée » ?

-« Si », répondit Roman d'un air moqueur en cessant de simuler, s'attirant un couinement indigné de l'agent du FBI qui recommença à essayer de le frapper sans méchanceté du plat de la main alors qu'il esquivait facilement ses coups.

-« Très mauvaise idée mec », commenta Reade en secouant la tête. Échangeant un regard amusé avec Kurt, Jane s'installa plus confortablement pour regarder son frère et sa meilleure amie se chamailler, pendant que son petit-ami récupérait sa fille pour la tendre à Tasha, laissant la place libre à Kira qui vint aussitôt se pelotonner contre la brune tatouée. Allie était en train de discuter avec Iilana et Andrew, et Reade parlait avec Connor.

Sa famille, tous les gens à qui elle tenait étaient là et en sécurité, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son avenir lui paraissait beaucoup plus radieux.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 117_

23/10/2018


	118. Chap 118 - Épilogue

Bienvenue dans l'épilogue de cette histoire, qui est maintenant terminée. Comme je le disais la dernière fois il y aura quelques chapitres « bonus », mais l'histoire en elle-même est belle et bien fini avec la mort de Shepherd. La parution de ces quelques chapitres sera un peu moins régulière, mais j'essayerais tout de même d'en publier environ un par semaine.

…..

 **Remerciements**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs et un grand merci à Guest, Fan28 et vane84 pour vos reviews.

 **Guest :** En fait, c'est une question à laquelle j'avais longtemps hésité à donner une réponse, car Roman et Jane ne la connaisse pas (la réponse) et que la conversation se faisait de leur point de vu. Après que Shepherd et ses soldats aient « libéré » l'orphelinat, les enfants ont été dispersé et placé en famille d'accueil, Shepherd gardant Alice et Ian avec elle, car ils étaient plus dangereux que les autres. Pour eux, l'orphelinat est un endroit traumatisant, brutal, qu'ils préfèrent éviter de trop mentionner, donc ils n'ont jamais cherché à savoir ce que sont devenus les autres enfants. Mais si je devais choisir, je dirais qu'elle a trouvé une famille qui l'aime et qu'elle a grandie heureuse pour avoir sa propre famille à son tour ^^.

 **Fan28** : Tout le monde a connu des moments très durs au cours de la lutte contre Sandstorm, mais avec Jane torturé par Keaton, sa fille enlevée par Shepherd, et plus généralement tout ce qui est arrivé durant l'année écoulée (la mort de Mayfair…), Kurt a aussi pas mal encaissé. Maintenant il va cependant pouvoir s'occuper de sa petite-amie et de son bébé nouveau-né, sans craindre pour leur vie.

 **Vane84** : Eh oui, Jane est une coriace c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mais après tout ce qu'elle a traversé elle a mérité une fin heureuse. Shepherd a réussi à faire tomber Roman pendant un moment, mais elle a commis une erreur en essayant de tuer Jane, et c'est ce qui a poussé son fils à réagir.

….

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero.

…...

 **Chapitre 118 – Épilogue**

 _Appartement de Weller, deux semaines plus tard_

Assise sur le canapé, vêtue uniquement d'un short de sport noir, Jane laissa l'infirmière étudier la cicatrice au-dessus de son genou droit. L'aspect en était bien meilleur que quelques jours plus tôt, et les fils ne seraient bientôt plus nécessaire.

-« Très bien, tout m'a l'air en bonne voie, je constate que vous ne vous êtes pas trop servis de votre jambe », dit la femme en refaisant le pansement.

-« Je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix », marmonna Jane d'un air gêné. Lorsqu'elle avait été libérée de l'hôpital, le médecin avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait rester au repos, ou tout du moins ne pas se servir de sa jambe, pendant quelques temps le temps que la cicatrisation se fasse. Inutile de dire que Kurt et leurs amis s'étaient assurés que ce soit le cas. Dans les premiers jours, son petit-ami l'avait même porté à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de se déplacer, que ce soit pour aller aux toilettes, sous la douche, au lit ou à table. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience, de négociations et de promesses de bien se comporter pour qu'il accepte finalement de la laisser faire quelques pas seule dans l'appartement. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'agent fédéral de rester toujours quelques pas à côté ou derrière elle, craignant que sa jambe ne supporte pas son poids malgré la béquille qu'on lui avait donné, prêt à la rattraper si besoin.

À sa grande déception, même Roman avait soutenu ce côté hyper-protecteur à chaque fois qu'il venait. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu peur de la perdre en réalisant qu'elle s'était livrée à Shepherd dans l'espoir de sauver Allie et Ellie, mais il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que ces attentions constantes deviennent un peu étouffantes. Durant cette période, pour la soutenir et pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Tasha et Patterson avaient en plus passé un temps considérable avec elle, souvent pour la taquiner, ce qui au moins lui avait fourni une distraction.

-« Et vos proches ont raison, forcer maintenant retarderait votre guérison », répliqua l'infirmière avec un sourire. Elle venait régulièrement vérifier l'état de ses blessures, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la brune était têtue et extrêmement indépendante. Elle avait également été témoin de l'affection entre l'homme barbu qui partageait sa vie, et s'était présenté comme agent du FBI, et sa patiente, ainsi que les amies de celle-ci qu'elle avait croisé plusieurs fois. La première fois qu'elle avait vu son corps couvert de tatouage, elle avait été très surprise, mais avait rapidement fini par apprécier la jeune femme, sa gentillesse aidant à franchir le cap de cette situation étrange.

-« Je suis raisonnable Nancy », marmonna Jane, ce à quoi l'infirmière lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil amusé, n'en croyant pas un mot, avant de défaire avec des gestes appliqués le bandage de son épaule gauche, qui enveloppait à la fois le pansement sous sa clavicule et son sein gauche.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire », taquina la jeune femme tout en étudiant l'aspect de la plaie. Celle-ci avait l'air propre, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'appliquer une crème antiseptique avant de refaire un pansement par-dessus.

-« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que mes amis disent sur moi », se défendit la brune tatouée en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

-« C'est amusant, les agents Patterson et Zapata étaient sûres que vous diriez ça », sourit Nancy en terminant son travail.

-« Ça ne m'étonne pas », soupira Jane sachant à quel point ses amies la connaissaient bien, et se remémorant le châtiment qu'elles comptaient lui infliger pour s'être mise en danger.

…..

 _Flashback, deux semaines plus tôt, chambre de Jane_

 _Tranquillement allongée sur son lit, Jane leva doucement son bras valide pour resserrer un peu son étreinte sur Kira pelotonnée contre elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée complétement seule après l'assaut sur le siège du FBI, sans moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, elle avait craint que tous ses proches soient en danger. Comme pour confirmer ses sinistres pressentiments, elle avait ensuite trouvé la photo d'Allie, et s'était précipitée pour tenter de la libérer. En chemin, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir peur que Shepherd s'en soit également prise à Kira et à sa famille. Bien sûr elle regrettait qu'Allie et Ellie aient été ciblé à cause de la trahison de Cade, qui avait informé Shepherd de l'importance qu'elles avaient pour elle, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Kira avait été un soulagement._

 _En dépit d'avoir tous les gens qui comptaient pour elle dans sa chambre, un frisson de peur parcouru son corps à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, et elle inspira profondément. La brune espérait avoir été discrète, mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil d'aigle de Kurt, qui ne relâchait pas son attention dès qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle._

 _-« Eh, est-ce que tout va bien » ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle. Il espérait lui aussi être discret, mais bien que leur attention soit en apparence tournée vers leurs propres conversations, les adultes dans la pièce ne perdaient pas de vue la raison réelle de leur présence, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme alitée._

 _-« Jane, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » ? Demanda aussitôt Patterson en cessant de se chamailler avec Roman pour s'approcher du lit._

 _-« Non… c'est juste que… je suis tellement soulagée que vous alliez tous bien », répondit son amie alors que les larmes perlaient à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. Mentalement, elle maudit son corps pour trahir ainsi sa faiblesse, tout était terminé maintenant, elle n'avait pas besoin de les inquiéter pour rien._

 _-« Ce serais plutôt à nous d'être soulagés, tu es restée inconsciente plusieurs jours », répondit Reade en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-« Ce n'est pas… je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter », marmonna Jane, se sentant inexplicablement coupable de la peur qu'elle leur avait fait ressentir durant ces derniers jours._

 _-« Pourquoi t'es triste » ? Demanda Kira en relevant la tête vers elle._

 _-« Jane a traversé beaucoup de choses très dures ces derniers temps », répondit sa mère._

 _-« Oh… on peut aller lui chercher du chocolat chaud alors » ? Demanda la fillette avec préoccupation. Sa déclaration fit sourire les adultes, sachant que dans sa petite tête d'enfant, tout ce qui nécessitait du réconfort pouvait se résoudre avec du chocolat. Le seul qui ne réagit pas fut Roman, qui regardait sa sœur avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Il voulait parler avec elle de ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours, en particulier de ce qui était arrivé entre elle et Shepherd, mais ses blessures puis son propre débriefing par la NSA l'en avaient empêché. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, la brune semblait accuser le contrecoup des derniers événements, mais il n'osait pas vraiment aborder des problèmes personnels devant autant d'inconnus._

 _-« C'est une bonne idée », répondit la mère de la fillette. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'interactions, mais il pouvait deviner que c'était en partie parce qu'elle pensait réellement que cela pourrait faire du bien à sa sœur, et en partie parce que cela éloignerait quelques temps la fillette des adultes pour qu'ils puissent parler._

 _-« Oki », répondit rapidement Kira en se laissant glisser par terre._ _À sa grande surprise cependant, elle s'arrêta devant lui, peut-être parce qu'il était le plus proche de la porte et qu'il lui fallait un adulte pour l'accompagner, et lui attrapa la main._

 _-« Tu viens on va chercher du chocolat pour Jane », dit la fillette en essayant de le tirer derrière elle. Le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui surpris visiblement aussi les agents fédéraux et ses parents, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. À leurs yeux il était sûrement encore un danger potentiel, mais Kira semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ce genre de considérations._

 _-« Allez », dit-elle d'un ton plus autoritaire qui fit cette fois rire doucement les autres adultes de la pièce, amusés de le voir manifestement perdu sur la manière de réagir._

 _-« D'accord chipie, nous venons », dit finalement Patterson sans cesser de sourire. Attrapant sa main, Kira se mit à nouveau à tirer joyeusement vers l'avant pour les faire avancer, Roman suivant cette fois-ci le mouvement._

 _-« Roman ne lui fera pas de mal », dit Jane après quelques secondes en remarquant qu'Iliana et Andrew semblaient rassurés que Patterson soit partie avec eux._

 _-« Nous le savons Jane », répondit aussitôt la mère de Kira d'un ton apaisant._

 _-« Mais nous ne connaissons pas vraiment votre frère, c'est la première fois que nous le rencontrons », ajouta Andrew. Jane se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer._

 _-« Désolée… Je sais que… sa… réputation ne plaide pas pour lui mais… je sais qu'il est capable de faire de bonnes choses », répondit la jeune femme tatouée._

 _-« Attendez… De quelle réputation est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda soudainement Andrew, semblant réaliser qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Le juge n'était pas idiot, il avait entendu mentionner un accord, et il savait que Roman était le frère de Jane, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il avait lui aussi fait partie de l'organisation de leur mère. La brune cependant semblait s'attendre à ce que son statut pose des problèmes spécifiques, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer._

 _Jane cligna des yeux un instant en regardant Iliana, avant de comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait confié à la femme à propos de son frère l'avait été durant une séance, et était donc couvert par le secret professionnel. La psychiatre n'avait donc rien répété sur ce sujet à son mari, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait l'air au courant de rien. Les autres adultes de la pièce, pour la plupart pleinement conscients de ce que Roman avait fait, attendaient en silence que Jane prenne une décision. Après une longue hésitation la jeune femme, fidèle à sa promesse de ne plus rien cacher, lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois quand elle avait tenté d'infiltrer Sandstorm. Bien que de nature assez compréhensive, le juge sembla accuser un peu le coup de savoir que l'homme que sa fille avait entrainé au distributeur avait le sang de plusieurs personnes sur les mains._

 _-« D'accord », dit-il lentement. « C'est… honnêtement je ne veux pas paraitre mesquin mais… est-ce vraiment sans danger » ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à sa femme, craignant manifestement pour sa fille. « Il obtenu un accord donc je suppose que ce qu'il a fait pour corriger ses erreurs valait le coup mais… »._

 _-« Roman… a été conditionné comme ça, mais quand on lui a donné un vrai choix, il a fait ce qu'il fallait », répondit Jane avant de grimacer lorsque la douleur déchira son épaule gauche tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser._

 _-« D'accord Jane, je ne voulais pas vous contrarier, ne bougez pas », dit précipitamment Andrew en voyant son expression, alors que sa femme lui flanquait une légère tape sur la cuisse. Il était évident que Jane était très attachée à son frère et ferait tout pour le défendre, mais à l'heure actuelle il fallait qu'elle reste calme pour guérir._

 _-« À sa défense, Roman est intervenu pour nous sauver la crevette et moi. Bien sûr la première raison pour laquelle il est venu c'est pour sauver sa sœur, mais il a tiré sur sa propre mère lorsqu'elle nous a menacé », intervint Allie, venant au secours de son amie._

 _-« Je ne suis pas fan de lui non plus… Il a tendance à… perdre le contrôle lorsque sa sœur est menacée mais… nous avons nous aussi fait des choses discutables pour la protéger. Il a aidé à me secourir lorsque Keaton m'a… capturé, et rien ne l'obligeait à le faire », marmonna Zapata en continuant à bercer Ellie. Malgré les circonstances, ils sourirent en voyant que la Latina n'avait pas vraiment l'air décidé à laisser le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre, un changement étonnant par rapport à la façade distante et professionnelle qu'elle arborait habituellement._

 _-« Elles ont raison. Je me méfie aussi un peu de ses réactions, mais avec ce qu'il a traversé étant plus jeune… je ne pense pas que Roman nuirait à un enfant », approuva Kurt, son pouce traçant sans même y penser les motifs du tatouage sur le dos de la main de sa petite-amie._

 _-« De toute façon nous nous éloignons du sujet. La conversation initiale portait sur le fait que Jane à encore pris de gros risques et trouve encore le moyen de se sentir coupable », intervint Reade._

 _-« Exact », approuva sa coéquipière._

 _-« Allie était en danger et je ne pouvais pas attendre et prendre le risque de… », commença Jane, mais son amie la coupa._

 _-« Le risque de quoi ? Les communications étaient HS c'est vrai, mais tu aurais pu prévenir Pellington et lui demander des renforts », répondit la Latina en secouant la tête._

 _-« Je… ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Shepherd se rende compte que je ne venais pas seule », répondit la brune d'un ton hésitant. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit aussi loin. Son premier réflexe avait été de prévenir Kurt, mais en se rendant compte que c'était impossible elle s'était tout simplement précipitée à l'adresse donnée, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un piège._

 _-« C'était très noble de ta part de venir à notre secours, mais cela aurait été moins dangereux pour toi si tu avais eu un plan, autre que de te sacrifier pour nous », dit doucement Allie, ne voulant pas donner à Jane l'impression qu'elle était en colère contre elle, mais voulant lui faire comprendre qu'ils tenaient vraiment à elle et que son comportement leur avait fait peur._

 _-« En fait… il me semble bien qu'elle a enfreint les règles que nous avions fixé non » ? Demanda Zapata avec un grand sourire. Cette fois-ci, Jane frissonna pour une toute autre raison. Ses amies ne lui feraient jamais de mal elle le savait, mais elle se rappelait également le châtiment qu'elles avaient prévus pour elle si elle se mettait à nouveau en danger sans leur laisser une chance de l'aider._

 _-« Est-ce que nous avons raté quelque chose » ? Demanda Kurt avec amusement en voyant que sa petite-amie avait maintenant l'air plus gênée que coupable._

 _-« Il y a quelques semaines, Jane nous avait promis de ne plus se mettre en danger sans réfléchir », le renseigna obligeamment son ex petite-amie._

 _-« Ah, je remarque une petite faille ici », commenta Connor avec amusement._

 _-« C'est… ce n'était pas volontaire », marmonna Jane en jetant son meilleur regard suppliant à ses amies._

 _-« Bien essayé mais ça ne marchera pas, nous avons été patientes avec toi mais c'est fini », lui répondit Allie en souriant d'un air taquin._

 _-« Exact… et si nous reparlions de ton petit pari avec Weller » ? Demanda Zapata sur le même ton, s'amusant de voir Jane rougir d'embarras._

 _-« Ok… vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, mais Jane a été gravement blessée, peut-être que votre petit jeu pourrait attendre », intervint Connor d'un ton raisonnable, venant charitablement à son secours et gagnant un regard reconnaissant de la jeune femme tatouée alors qu'Iliana, Andrew, Kurt et Reade semblaient juste s'amuser de la situation._

 _-« Personne n'a dit qu'elle sera punie tout de suite », répondit sa petite-amie, sans se laisser détourner de son objectif._

 _-« Tout à fait, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous allons lui laisser le temps de guérir. Mais dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous allons la câliner jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complétement accro, ensuite nous la chatouillerons pour lui apprendre à être raisonnable, et enfin, puisque ça fait longtemps que nous sommes au courant qu'elle sort avec le patron et qu'elle a perdu son petit pari, nous le laisserons jouer avec son petit corps sexy jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne complément folle », ajouta malicieusement Zapata, s'amusant de voir Jane devenir plus rouge encore, et de voir Weller réagir avec embarras également._

 _-« Eh, trop d'informations là », réagit Reade en secouant la tête pour chasser l'image que la dernière partie de ce que sa coéquipière venait de dire avait naître dans sa tête._

 _-« Vous êtes incorrigibles toutes les deux », soupira de son côté Connor, plaignant sincèrement la jeune femme tatouée, sachant pertinemment à quel point Allie pouvait être infernale lorsqu'elle voulait taquiner quelqu'un à qui elle tenait._

 _-« Alors comme ça elles sont au courant depuis longtemps et tu as essayé de me le cacher », dit doucement Kurt avec amusement en se penchant vers Jane._

 _-« Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer », murmura celle-ci en se concentrant sur lui pour éviter les regards amusés de leurs amis._

 _-« C'est vrai, mais tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement tricheuse », chuchota Kurt à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il aurait pu se montrer plus démonstratif, mais sa petite-amie venait d'être assez taquinée comme cela, et il savait qu'elle était encore timide sur le fait de montrer leur relation en public, même à des gens dont ils étaient proches. Malgré son embarras, Jane savoura la démonstration d'affection, sentant tout de même un petit frisson d'anticipation à l'idée de ce que son petit-ami ferait lorsqu'elle irait mieux, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait perdue leur pari et qu'en plus elle avait essayé de tricher. Il ne lui imposerait rien qu'elle ne veuille pas, cela elle en était sûre, mais il s'amuserait sans doute à lui faire complétement perdre la tête comme il savait si bien le faire… et elle était même plutôt impatiente d'y être._

 _-« Ça c'est sûr, qu'est-ce que tu en pense Ellie ? Tu veux que papa et Jane te fasses un petit frère ou une petite sœur » ? Demanda la Latina avec amusement en tournant le bébé vers le lit, la tirant de ses pensées._

 _-« Tasha », grogna Reade, craignant que cette fois-ci sa meilleure amie n'aille trop loin._

 _-« Zapata », réagit également Kurt, sachant à quel point ce sujet pouvait être sensible pour sa petite-amie. Comme pour confirmer leurs soupçons, les yeux de Jane se portèrent sur le bébé, avant de commencer à briller à nouveau de larmes._

 _-« Oh non Jane. Je suis désolée, c'était une blague, je ne voulais pas… », commença Zapata, son sourire amusé disparaissant instantanément. Mentalement elle se maudit pour avoir été aussi loin. Prise dans leur petit jeu, elle s'était laissée entrainer sur un terrain glissant, sachant que même si Jane n'en parlait pas souvent il s'agissait de l'un des rêves qu'elle nourrissait sur son futur avec Weller._

 _-« Non… ça va… C'est juste que… Sandstorm est vraiment fini », murmura la brune, comme si elle peinait toujours à réaliser qu'elle pouvait avoir un avenir maintenant que sa vie n'était plus constamment menacée… Comme si elle peinait à réaliser que ses rêves pouvaient maintenant devenir une réalité. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Ellie dans les bras de la Latina, et pour celles et ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, il était évident qu'elle cherchait à savoir si le bébé était réellement en bonne santé, mais aussi qu'elle envisageait ce que sa relation avec Weller pourrait donner. C'était une chose à laquelle elle avait sans doute dû penser au cours des derniers mois, mais sans oser réellement l'espérer, probablement parce qu'au fond d'elle elle s'imaginait ne pas survivre à la chute de Sandstorm._

 _-« J'avais toujours espéré que ce jour arriverait mais… », la jeune femme tatouée ne termina pas, mais il était facile de deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _-« Tout va bien Jane, rien ne presse, nous ferons les choses à notre rythme. Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant », dit doucement Kurt en levant la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait vu certains de ses dessins, et savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait espéré, sans doute d'autant plus à partir du moment où leur relation était devenue officielle. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé clairement, à la fois parce que les choses avaient été intenses et compliquées depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré de Keaton des mois plus tôt, et sans doute aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet. Avec ses propres insécurités, elle avait dû penser qu'il serait concentré sur Ellie, et n'envisagerait pas d'avoir d'autres enfants dans l'immédiat. La connaissant, elle avait certainement mis de côté ses propres sentiments pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur sa fille, le plus ironique étant qu'il était tout à fait ouvert à l'idée de fonder une famille avec elle, mais qu'il n'avait jamais oser lui en parler jusqu'ici pour ne pas la surcharger d'informations, alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble après ce que Pellington et Sarah lui avaient dit quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _-« Et vous bénéficierez d'un super entraînement avec la petite crevette pour le jour où tu seras prête », intervint Allie en souriant. La jeune femme savait mieux que personne à quel point le fait qu'elle soit enceinte de Kurt avait pu perturber Jane au départ. Étant donné tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, la brune tatouée avait fait l'effort de ne rien faire qui pourrait laisser croire à Weller qu'elle lui en voulait pour cela, ni pour se mettre entre lui et sa fille. Là où une autre personne aurait pu se montrer rancunière, voire exiger qu'il choisisse entre elle et le bébé, Jane avait été compréhensive et très impliquée dès le départ pour s'assurer que le bébé était en sécurité._

 _La détermination qu'elle avait mise à protéger Ellie alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née tenait autant de sa volonté de montrer qu'elle était une bonne personne que des sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle. À voir les regards qu'elle lançait à sa fille, Allie pouvait déjà voir que Jane l'aimait malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas liées par le sang, c'était tout simplement sa manière d'être. Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, Patterson entra à nouveau dans la chambre, tenant un gobelet en carton rempli de chocolat chaud. La blonde se figea cependant en voyant les yeux de Jane brillants de larmes, et se tourna vers Zapata qui affichait toujours une mine contrite._

 _-« Tasha, qu'est-ce que tu as fait » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère, sachant que son amie pouvait parfois se montrer maladroite lorsqu'elle taquinait les gens à qui elle tenait._

 _-« Ce n'était rien, je suis juste… trop émotive ces derniers temps », vint à son secours Jane avant que la Latina ne puisse répondre._

 _-« En fait Zapata menaçait Jane de toutes sortes de sévices pour les risques qu'elle a couru », la renseigna Connor, grimaçant lorsqu'Allie lui flanqua un petit coup de coude dans le ventre pour présenter les choses de cette façon._

 _-« Oh… si on parle de câlins et de chatouilles, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour participer, elle le mérite », répondit la blonde avec un sourire affectueux à son amie, s'amusant du petit regard suppliant qu'elle lui lança en espérant l'attendrir, avant d'accepter le gobelet que lui tendait l'agent fédéral._

 _-« Où sont Kira et Roman » ? Demanda soudain Kurt, étonné de ne pas les voir avec Patterson._

 _-« Juste derrière », répondit la blonde avec un sourire amusé en secouant la tête. Effectivement, le frère de Jane et la fillette entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard et tout le monde les regarda avec stupeur. Kira grignotait joyeusement une barre chocolatée, mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était le fait qu'elle était tranquillement assise sur les épaules de Roman, une main agrippant ses cheveux pour se tenir droite._

 _-« Kira… mais qu'est-ce tu fais là-haut » ? Lui demanda sa mère en se levant._

 _-« C'est rigolo je suis plus grande que toi », gazouilla la fillette avec un tel enthousiasme que tous les adultes de la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de sourire._

 _-« Oui, c'est ce que je vois, mais tu ne devrais pas embêter Roman comme ça », répondit sa mère en essayant de garder son sérieux tant le frère de Jane avait l'air mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention._

 _-« Je l'embête pas, il a dit que je suis un poids plume », répondit Kira avec une moue innocente._

 _-« Patterson pitié, dis-moi que tu as pris des photos », intervint d'un coup Zapata avec un sourire moqueur. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Roman allait sûrement faire partie de leur petit groupe dans les années à venir étant donné à quel point Jane tenait à lui, alors autant commencer à accumuler le plus de matériel de chantage possible pour le remettre à sa place quand il deviendrait trop agaçant._

 _-« Plusieurs », approuva son amie sans cesser de sourire, attendrie par la situation. « Kira était trop fatiguée pour marcher », ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête. Jane, Allie et Tasha échangèrent des regards complices, se doutant que c'était elle qui avait dû souffler l'idée à Kira pour taquiner Roman._

 _-« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça pour elle », dit calmement Andrew à Roman, un peu perdu par la différence entre ce qu'il avait appris du frère de Jane quelques minutes plus tôt et la façon dont il le voyait se comporter. Il était également visible qu'il hésitait à demander au jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête de reposer sa fille au sol, mais ne voulait pas créer de tensions dans la chambre._

 _-« Je voulais dire non au départ », répondit le frère de Jane, semblant percevoir le changement d'humeur et attrapant doucement la fillette par la taille pour la poser sur le sol._

 _-« Pourquoi avoir accepté alors » ? Demanda le juge, perplexe._

 _-« Ça ne faisait de mal à personne et puis… après elle a fait cette moue avec son petit visage… j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer », ajouta-t-il ensuite, essayant d'ignorer le regard amusé de sa sœur et les agents fédéraux qui se moquaient de lui sans pitié. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui montrait que Roman était quelqu'un d'endurci par la vie, un survivant, et pourtant il avait flanché devant les mimiques d'une enfant de cinq ans, juste pour ne pas lui faire de peine._

 _-« Vraiment, je me demande qui lui a appris à être aussi sournoise », commenta Iliana avec amusement en aidant sa fille à grimper à nouveau sur le lit à côté de Jane pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas d'appuyer par inadvertance sur les blessures de la jeune femme. Tout en parlant, elle jeta un regard entendu vers Zapata, qui fit mine de s'indigner._

 _-« Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je suis dans tous les mauvais coups » ?_

 _-« Parce que c'est généralement le cas », se moqua son coéquipier profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas riposter avec le bébé dans les bras._

 _-« Je crois que tante Patty à besoin de s'entrainer un peu », répondit la Latina, contournant la difficulté en déposant précautionneusement Ellie dans les bras de la blonde. « Moi j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour discuter avec oncle Eddie », ajouta-t-elle ensuite en se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami tandis que tout le monde se moquait de le voir commencer à reculer vers la porte._

… _._

 _Fin du flashback_

-« Eh bien je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que vos blessures évoluent bien mais que vos amies devront encore patienter quelques temps avant de mettre leur projet à exécution », dit Nancy en terminant de refaire le bandage autour de l'épaule de Jane, la tirant de ses pensées.

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou frustrée », marmonna la brune tatouée. Même si Kurt passait presque tout son temps avec elle, en dehors des quelques détails qu'il avait dû régler avec Pellington et qui avaient nécessités qu'il retourne au bureau de temps en temps, et que l'équipe et Roman lui rendaient visite tous les jours, l'inactivité commençait à lui peser.

-« Voyez le bon côté des choses, si vous vous tenez tranquille maintenant, vos blessures guériront plus vite et vous pourrez reprendre une activité normale », répondit l'infirmière en lui tapotant gentiment la main.

-« Je suppose que c'est la meilleure option », soupira Jane tandis que la femme se levait pour ramasser son matériel.

-« Ce n'est pas la meilleure, c'est la seule. Sauf si tu veux donner aux filles plus de raisons pour augmenter ta punition », répondit une voix amusée depuis l'entrée. Tournant la tête, Jane prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Kurt revenir, et qu'il se tenait maintenant tranquillement appuyé contre un mur en la regardant avec affection.

-« Mais tu me protégeras quand même non » ? Demanda la brune avec une moue adorable pour essayer de l'attendrir.

-« D'accord, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de partir », intervint Nancy en les regardant avec amusement.

-« Merci Nancy », répondit chaleureusement Jane.

-« Ne la laissez pas faire d'exercice inutile », conseilla l'infirmière avant de partir, plus pour taquiner la brune que par réelle nécessité. En quelques semaines, elle avait rapidement cerné le couple et savait que l'agent fédéral ne laisserait pas sa petite-amie se blesser.

-« Oh pas de danger sur ce point-là, je ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle », répondit Kurt avec sérieux en se retenant de rire devant le soupir de sa petite-amie. Une fois l'infirmière partit, il ferma soigneusement la porte avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé où Jane était occupée à enfiler une vieille chemise à carreau qu'elle lui avait emprunté. C'était pour elle un moyen de se vêtir sans faire de mouvements trop douloureux pour son épaule, et il devait avouer qu'en plus il la trouvait encore plus sexy dans ses vêtements. La température de la pièce étant largement suffisante pour qu'elle reste également en short, il l'aida ensuite à tendre sa jambe pour la poser sur un coussin placé sur la table basse face à eux, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Ne fais pas cette tête-là », dit-il en avisant sa moue boudeuse et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. « Plus vite tu récupéreras et plus vite tu auras une chance de pouvoir te défendre quand Allie, Patterson et Tasha essayeront de te piéger » ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

-« Tu parles, je sais que tu es dans leur camp », grogna sa petite-amie en lui donnant une petite claque sur le genou, mais en se lovant quand même un peu plus contre lui, du moins autant que ses blessures le permettaient. Kurt se contenta de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-« J'ai transmis l'accord à Pellington, il va le faire parvenir à Walkers avec ses propres recommandations pour que la CIA te laisse tranquille », répondit Kurt en songeant aux derniers jours. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, la directrice adjointe de la CIA ne les avait pas harcelés pour obtenir que Jane signe l'accord de confidentialité à sa sortie de l'hôpital. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà convenu que la brune le ferait, après qu'Andrew ait relu plusieurs fois le document et leur ait conseillé de signer. Cela donnait une certaine protection juridique à la jeune femme, et le fait qu'un juge fédéral serve de garant conférait plus de poids au document. De toute façon, ils avaient précieusement gardé toutes les informations accumulées sur Orion et Daylight au cas où ils auraient besoin de faire pression pour faire respecter l'accord...

-« Donc c'est officiel… » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Oui, la CIA ne peut plus te toucher désormais », répondit Weller d'un ton rassurant.

-« Et Roman » ?

-« Son accord avec la NSA est solide, Nas m'a laissé le lire. L'enquête sur la mort de Keaton a également été officiellement classée, et il ne craint rien pour ça non plus ».

-« Et... ça ne te dérange pas d'être celui qui est officiellement responsable de sa mort » ? Demanda doucement la brune.

-« Non… honnêtement c'est vrai que j'ai quelques… divergences de vues avec Roman, mais si il n'avait pas tué cet enfoiré et que je n'avais pas eu à m'occuper de Tasha, je l'aurais certainement descendu moi-même », répondit Weller.

-« Donc ça y'est… tout est officiellement terminé », murmura la jeune femme tatouée, semblant toujours avoir du mal à y croire.

-« Oui, maintenant il n'y a plus que nous et notre grande famille un peu bizarre », répondit Kurt avec amour.

-« J'aimerais pouvoir fêter ça avec toi », se plaignit Jane.

-« Crois moi, moi aussi. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais habillée comme ça », répondit Kurt à son oreille d'un ton rauque qui fit instantanément monter sa température. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'aggraver tes blessures, alors il faudra que nous soyons encore un peu patients ».

-« C'est difficile si tu continues à faire ça », marmonna la brune alors qu'il embrassait le tatouage d'oiseau dans son cou.

-« Désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher », répondit Weller d'un ton qui ne sonnait pas si désolé que cela, d'autant qu'il savait qu'elle était nue sous sa chemise. « Mais je promets que l'attente vaudra le coup, surtout si nous voulons donner à Ellie ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur dont Zapata n'arrête pas de nous parler », ajouta-t-il avec humour.

-« C'est… tu es ouvert à l'idée » ? Demanda la brune avec hésitation en tournant la tête vers lui, ne voulant pas se laisser détourner du sujet par sa petite blague.

-« Bien sûr ma belle, tu pensais que je me contenterais d'un seul enfant » ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non… enfin… je ne sais pas. J'en ai eu envie depuis… longtemps. Mais… je n'étais pas sûr que… ».

-« Que je voudrais avoir des enfants avec toi ? Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie. Je n'en ai tout simplement jamais parlé parce que je ne voulais pas te submerger avec tout ce que tu avais déjà à traiter, mais c'est comme ça que je vois notre futur. Tu es mon point de départ Jane, et j'ai bien l'intention que tu fasses partie de ma vie pendant très longtemps, pour que je puisse te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites », répondit Kurt avec émotion.

-« Et je ferais pareil pour toi. Tu es tout pour moi Kurt, et c'est aussi comme ça que je vois ma vie avec toi », répondit la brune, la gorge serrée par l'émotion avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-« Bon à savoir, parce que dès que tu seras guéries », je compte bien rattraper tout le temps que nous avons perdu », dit Kurt en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Essayant ensuite de calmer l'excitation que la conversation et le corps chaud de Jane pressé contre le sien avaient fait naître en lui, il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé, laissant sa petite-amie appuyer sa tête contre son torse. Surgit de nulle part, Fluffy bondit ensuite souplement sur le canapé, lui donnant un petit coup de tête dans la main au passage pour avoir une caresse, avant de venir se rouler en boule sur les cuisses de Jane. Oh oui, la vie s'annonçait maintenant bien plus radieuse pour eux que quelques semaines plus tôt, et ils étaient déterminés à en profiter.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Fin du chapitre 118_

29/10/2018


End file.
